El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Han pasado diez años, Sakura y Sasuke se han mantenido fervientemente en el poder, pero sus hijos se desvían del camino que ellos tienen preparado para sus vidas. Sakura espera poder hacer a todos felices, sacrificándose a sí misma en el proceso de ser necesario
1. Prologo

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie "Kósem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci y ahora protagonizada por Nurgül Yeşilçay y Metin Akdülger. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **1632**

El Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura llevan otros diez años de gobierno ecuánime y parejo luego de derrocar al Príncipe Yosuke, ahora encerrado en los Kafer. El nuevo Sultanato de Sasuke Uchiha se centra en deshacerse de los traidores y eliminar la corrupción que atenaza su reinado, pero sus enemigos responden con una rebelión. Debido a los traidores del gobierno, el Imperio de los Uchiha se encuentra al borde del colapso absoluto.

Igual de orgulloso que su esposa, el Sultan se niega a darles a los traidores lo que quieren, ni mucho menos a entregar su trono por más que sus aliados militares estén al borde de la muerte.

* * *

En cuestión de días, y más tarde semanas, las prisiones se habían abarrotado de manera exorbitante, se habían vuelto lugares lúgubres y fétidos, emanantes perpetuos de la miseria humana. Las paredes eran testigos inocuos de torturas abominables y crueles como no podían ser descritas ni por gestos, ni por palabras.

Todos los reclusos estaban flagelados, heridos superficial pero muy dolorosamente. Sus heridas supuraban y lloraban líquido pestilente, podrido e incapaz de tolerar ni siquiera por quienes las portaban. Sus vistas eran nubladas, sus piernas insostenibles producto de la fatiga e inanición. Su codena; serles leales al Sultan y su esposa.

Para un Imperio como el de los Uchiha, que había carecido de gobernantes honestos, el perder a la única pareja imperial que velaba por la seguridad del pueblo y la preservación de las leyes, resultaba insólito. La gente no deseaba perder a sus soberanos, pero quienes orquestaban la revuelta no eran sino antiguos partidarios del Príncipe Yosuke que se encontraba encerrado en los Kafer del palacio, encarcelando a los mayores aliados militares y jenízaros del Sultan y ordenando que fueran castigados debidamente por no mostrarle lealtad al anterior Sultan.

En su ignorancia, solo podían rezar porque el Sultan y la Sultana descubrieran lo que ocurría con ellos, y los liberaran de ese suplicio que parecía ser el mismísimo infierno.

-¡Levántate!, escoria—uno de los guardias entro, comenzando a sacarlos a la fuerza.

Ellos, vestidos con delgados pantalones gris oscuro y camisas amarillentas, originalmente blancas, temblaban en manos de sus captores, incapaces de llorar por su honor, pero humillados y forzados a pedir misericordia y piedad como deseaban hacerlo ante su Sultan y su Sultana que, con toda seguridad, los protegerían. Otro de los guardias, igualmente ataviado con oscuro y granate uniforme jenízaro, sonrió y se carcajeo con sorna. La piedad no estaba permitida, al menos no para los rebeldes que olvidaban la importancia del Príncipe Yosuke en el Imperio.

-¿Dónde están el Sultan y la Sultana en quien tanto confían?—se burló el guardia. –Ellos no vendrán a salvarlos—los empujo sin cuidado, esperando a que tuvieran las agallas de levantarse del suelo como lo hacían sus palabras, aclamadas a modo de vítores por los ciudadanos. -¡Levántense!

Entre quejidos y suplicas, los hombres moribundos se vieron forzados a levantarse y caminar, tambaleantes producto de su debilidad y flaqueza. Más, si bien sus fuerzas eran inexistentes, sus voces seguían siendo fuertes y debido a ello gritaron a todo pulmón el nombre y título de los únicos seres en el mundo que podían salvarlos de la crueldad mundana.

-¡Majestad!

-¡Sultana Sakura!

* * *

Los viejos tiempos habían muerto.

Los miembros de su familia, que ella tanto había amado, también habían muerto. De no ser por ciertas porciones de su familia que, aún seguían con vida, seguramente podía decirse una mujer abandonada. Las cosas y todo aquello que la rodeaba había cambiado en esos diez años que llevaba siendo nuevamente la dueña del mundo entero.

Ataviada en un exquisito vestido de seda y satín azul oscuro de escote corazón, de doble capa, con intrínsecos bordados de oro y plata en el corpiños, adornado por botones de diamantes, y dos pares de mangas; unas ajustadas y lisas, y unida el vestido una capa de cuello alto, hecha de seda, bordada en plata, recorría los pasillos hacia los apartamentos de su esposo, seguida muy de cerca por sus doncellas Kin y Tenten. Sobre su hermoso cabello rosado, peinado elegantemente como una cascada tras su espalda, se hallaba una enorme corona de oro, diamantes y piedras de topacio en forma de púas y capullos de rosas, la cual sostenía un largo velo azul. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba un elegante collar de oro, en forma de ramas, del cual colgaban cinco cristales azules en forma de lágrima a juego con sus pendientes del mismo diseño.

-¡Atención!, su majestad la Sultana Sakura.

Las palabras del heraldo, así como la inclinación respetuosa de todos los guardias, la hicieron sentirse poderosa. No había mujer más poderosa y adinerada que ella en el mundo. No había una estirpe más dedicada a la paz que su familia. No había hombre más poderoso que su esposo.

En cuanto a ese tema…

Sasuke siempre había sido y seria su todo, su ancla que la mantenía pegada a la vida. Pero esta vez el poder de ambos, principalmente el de él, corría peligro. Siempre había sabido que, en algún punto, estas revueltas surgirían, la vida de Yosuke era el precio de tales acontecimientos. Neji y Yosuke eran prisionero del palacio, víctimas de delirios permanentes producto del miedo a perder la vida, pero eso era mucho más misericordioso que ejecutarlos habiendo sido inocentes. Sasuke y ella eran demasiado parecidos, su fuego interior, pasión, carácter y valor era igualitario. Sabía que debía dejarlo tomar ciertas atribuciones pero algo no se lo permitía, no quería dejar la vida de su esposo a expensas de la providencia.

Los guardias, en la puerta de los apartamentos de su esposo, como siempre, le abrieron la puerta con una reverencia, dejándola pasar. Con una leve inclinación por parte suya, ingreso sosteniéndose la larga falda del vestido. Su sol, de espaldas a ella, se volteó al escuchar las puertas abrirse.

Los años habían sido duros con ambos. Ya no eran, físicamente hablando, tan jóvenes como la primera vez que se habían visto, los cuarenta años que ambos tenían era la prueba más irrefutable de ello. Ella humildemente podía decir aparentar casi cuarenta años, pero todos insistían en que apenas demostraba treinta. Sasuke por su parte, aparentaba casi cuarenta y pese a todo estaba en la plenitud de su físico, espléndidamente fuerte y guapo como solo él podía serlo, ataviado en galas de seda y satín azul oscuro, de mangas dobles, unas superiores holgadas desde los hombros y otras inferiores ajustadas al brazo. Los bordados de oro, en los costados del cuerpo, a juego con el cinturón, remarcaban su posición y poder como Sultan.

-Sasuke, esto traidores se han vuelto locos—se aventuró a comentar, de pie frente a él, reconfortada por su presencia. –Creo que, por ahora, lo mejor es darles lo que quieren.

Las revueltas y protestas se habían vuelto algo crítico. Ya no eran un asunto sin importancia. La gente estaba protestando con demasiada seriedad y Sakura hubiera deseado que nadie se tomara el asunto con semejante importancia. No lo decía por nadie salvo por el bien de Sasuke. No quería que él corriera algún riesgo alguno.

-Lo que está sucediendo es precisamente por eso—su voz, inicialmente enfurecida por rememorar tales acontecimientos, se relajó a medida que una de sus manos se encargaba de acariciar la mejilla de ella, -ángel—la llamó haciéndola sonreír levemente, lastimeramente su tacto se alejó demasiado pronto para él gusto de ella. –Este no es momento para bajar la cabeza sino imponernos, no tenerles compasión. La reclusión de los funcionarios del estado es demasiado—añadió el Uchiha, separándose de ella.

En cuanto Sasuke se volvió para darle la espalda, Sakura supo que debía de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, por más que aquello no fuera sino lo hecho por sus predecesores. En ese momento debían de darles confianza a los traidores, certeza de que no habrían problemas de ahora en más para luego deshacerse de ellos.

-Sasuke- lo sujeto con fuerza del hombro haciendo que, voluntariamente o no, voltease a verla. –Los demás no importan ahora, yo solo deseo que tu sigas vivo—el Uchiha la escucho pacientemente como siempre, añadiendo a sus ideas todo cuanto ella creyera pertinente. –Por ahora seremos pacientes, cautos, bajaremos la cabeza y luego tomaremos las de ellos.

Los ojos de Sasuke la analizaron y cuestionaron exhaustivamente mientras ella hablaba, sintiendo un peso que ella no notaba en aquellas palabras. Habiéndola escuchado terminar, Sasuke relajo sus expresiones y asintió luego de escucharla. Luego de aquel atentado que había provocado el ascenso de su difunto hijo Baru en el trono, Sasuke temía en exceso por el Sultanato y el Imperio y su habitual modo de responder era mediante las represalias, la rudeza y la crueldad, más siempre intentaba que fuera ella quien tomara las decisiones, confiando en su criterio noble, justo e imparcial.

Los ojos de ambos, fuego y pasión incandescente, no dejaron de contemplarse mientras se escuchaba el repiqueteo de unos respetuosos golpes contra la puerta.

–Adelante—índico Sasuke, apartando sus ojos de ella e mala gana y centrando su atención en las puertas que se abrieron.

Apareciendo desde el umbral de la puerta que le había permitido el paso, un joven hombre de veinticinco años, gallardo e incuestionablemente digno, se encontró delante del Sultan y la Sultana a quienes reverencio respetuosamente. Vestido con un traje completo de jenízaro hecho de cuero negro y decorado con hebillas de plata en el torso, muñecas y cuello, con una soberbia toca elevada de estilo Uchiha que cubría su cabeza. Tenía una espada colgada de la cintura mediante una correa de cuero, del mismo color, que se ferraba de su hombro derecho a su cadera izquierda. La chaqueta del traje jenízaro, hasta más allá de las rodillas, ocultaba sus pantalones pero enseñaba claramente las pesadas botas de cuero que usaba.

Ante el anterior derrocamiento del Khan de Crimea, ahora capitán absoluto del ejército, su propio hijo Boruto se había visto trasladado al Palacio Imperial, criándose según el protocolo cortesano de lo Uchiha y teniendo como tutor al propio Sultan a quien le debía absoluta lealtad, siendo su emisario en todo el basto palacio. Era la mano derecha del Sultan en muchas decisiones, considerándolo un segundo padre y gran tutor.

-Majestades—Boruto levantó la cabeza con su clásica mirada firme. -El Visir Inojin Yamanaka solicita audiencia urgentemente.

Por la mirada de Sasuke, Boruto intuyó fácilmente que en ese momento aquello no era de su agrado, más la mirada de Sakura le estaba diciendo lo contrario. Sabía muy bien a quien debía escuchar.

-Hazlo pasar, Boruto—le pidió Sakura con mirada suave ante la cual el asintió antes de dirigirse a las puertas.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada persuasiva al Uchiha, pidiéndole que al menos esa vez escuchara a su nuero por más que no le sentara el gracia su presencia. Sasuke le sostuvo la mano a Sakura luego de aceptar su decisión. Puede que tratar política en el momento le resultase un fiasco, pero era lo que debía hacer. Levantando su mirada hacia la puerta, vio a Inojin Pasha entrar en compañía de Boruto haciendo, en cuanto estuvo frente suyo, la debida y respetuosa reverencia.

-Su majestad—el diplomático y co-líder del consejo levanto la vista. –Los soldados piden tener un diván abierto, quieren que usted este presente—aludió el joven Pasha a la reunión que cada partidario del Príncipe Yosuke exigía que se realizara para demandar lo que creían oportuno. El Sultan y la Sultana estaban claramente informadas de todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, del número de muertes impartidas por los traidores. Una guerra civil librada en las calles de Konoha. -Kami no lo quiera, ahora vienen por su cabeza.

Sasuke no pudo evitar bufar mientras caminaba hacia el dosel trasero de su cama que emulaba el trono real de los Uchiha. Era Sultan nacido para gobernar y que daba cada día y hora de si por la seguridad, esplendor y auge de su imperio-nación. Con las manos tras la espalda, sentía la pesada y preocupada mirada de su ángel intentando descifrar que es lo que pensaba y sentía exactamente en ese momento.

-Ridículo—comento únicamente ante la atenta mirada de sus aliados y esposa.

Con el temple y elegancia que lo caracterizaba ocupo su lugar en el bien dispuesto trono desde donde les dirigió una mirada seria, molesta y arrogante a quienes lo rodeaban, principalmente a su nuero y Visir que, muchas veces, creía poder tomarse atribuciones que, en la opinión de Sasuke, no le correspondían. Sabía que a Sakura no le iba a gustar la orden explicita que iba a dar pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. A lo largo de todos esos años había olvidado que era esposo, padre, hombre…se había concentrado totalmente en el estado y la gobernanza. Era el soberano del mundo.

Iba a hacer lo que su criterio le dictara, nada más.

-Solo necesitan que se les recuerde quien gobierna y que no pueden acatar sus propios deseos a libre albedrío—apretó los labios con disgusto y por al menos, medio minuto, pensó exactamente que debía hacer en esa situación. -Reúnan a los soldados más calificados y encierren a tantos rebeldes que puedan—guardo silencio sabiendo que al menos esa medida lograría satisfacer los pensamientos de Sakura, más no podía dejar que aquellos que se sublevaban insólitamente contra él quedaran sin castigo, -pueden encargarse de los demás como gusten.

-Sasuke…—murmuro Sakura con voz suave en un intento por hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Habiendo olvidado por completo el protocolo cortesano y su rol de esposa, Sakura no había podido evitar hacer anunciar su voz ante lo que acaba de escuchar por parte de los labios de él. Sin embargo, y dándose cuenta de su error, Sakura se supo y sintió incapaz de hablar. Sasuke bajo la mirada ante aquello, en otras circunstancias la escucharía directamente, sin problemas, pero teniendo a un Visir en su presencia tal camaradería e intimidad entre ambos era mal vista. Boruto e Inojin estaban igual de sorprendidos pues una mujer no debía de tener tal grado de Importancia, para Boruto era habitual, pero no para Inojin que pocas veces pisaba el palacio salvo para las responsabilidades del estado. Sakura trago saliva imperceptiblemente debido a los nervios por el impulso que acababa de soltar exabruptamente, más se relajó en solo segundos e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa únicamente.

-Piénselo, majestad—dijo serenamente a modo de remplazo por el exabrupto que había cometido anteriormente.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacia Boruto e Inojin Pasha a quienes con una sola mirada despidió sin necesidad de emitir palabra alguna. Viendo a Sasuke ponerse de pie para acercarse a ella y escuchando las puertas cerrarse por medio de los guardias que se hallaban del otro lado, Sakura se aferró a los hombros de Sasuke a modo de súplica.

-Piénsalo bien Sasuke, por favor—pidió con la mirada dulce y piadosa, casi sumisa y dispuesta al actuar que el desease dictar a partir de ese momento. –Estas desesperado, lo sé, la ira y el orgullo no puede ser usado en este momento—sugirió dándole a entender que estaba de su lado pero además sirviéndole como consejera y ministro que siguiera sus pasos y estuviera a su lado a cada instante, porque eso hacía. –Habla con ellos en el diván y actúa de forma pasiva.

Sasuke aguardo a que ella terminara, más no asintió ni dio seña alguna de que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Adoraba sus consejos, esos momentos en que no lo criticaba ni le ordenaba nada, en que solo se conformaba con ser su esposa. Tomando, lo más cálidamente que le era posible en ese momento, la mano de su esposa, beso dulcemente la palma de esta y la sostuvo entre la suya por un breve instante. Ella era su mayor fortaleza y sin ella no era nada.

Sintiendo y viendo como Sasuke le soltaba la mano, Sakura se sumió en una incertidumbre total en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación que solo a él correspondía. La sensación de sus labios latía contra la palma de su mano le hacía sentir que debía confiar ciegamente en él, y lo hacía sin delación alguna. Sabía que tenía que llegar a lo alto de la torre real desde donde, claramente, podría escucharlo y verlo para estudiar su actuar y entender que tendría que hacer en el futuro para que él tomara decisiones que estuvieran a favor de lo que era correcto.

Pero en cuanto dio un paso se vio forzada a llevarse una mano al centro del pecho producto de una aguda punzada que le quito el aire repentinamente. No era la primera vez que sucedía, últimamente sentía una extraña molesta en momentos inoportunos, más no consultaba al médico del palacio por creerlo innecesario ya que el resto del tiempo se sentía bien. Inhalando aire y serenándose a sí misma, se olvidó del dolor y salió de la habitación.

Tenía que pensar, y rápido, como arreglar esa situación.

* * *

Sasuke abandono sus aposentos más tranquilo, con su tempestuosa personalidad ligeramente a raya producto de las palabras y consejos de su ángel, pero notando muy claramente las indirectas de ella para controlarlo. Año tras año, momento tras momento, Sasuke notaba aún más como esa habilidad maternal y sobreprotectora de parte de su esposa se enmarcaba todavía más.

En su camino, y siendo fielmente seguido por Boruto, Sasuke percibió a Inojin Pasha siguiéndolo, apenas dos pasos detrás de él. El Yamanaka era uno de los mayores defensores y partidarios de la paz y estabilidad social, y Saga tenía muy en claro que, de alguna manera, el Pasha intentaría convencerlo de dispersar la revuelta de forma pasiva e insulsa.

-Su majestad, ¿Cómo debemos proceder?—pregunto el Pasha, siguiendo al Sultan que, ni por un momento, se giró a observarlo, caminando frente en alto a través de los pasillos. -Si atacamos, la multitud solo responderá agresivamente.

Violencia contra violencia jamás era una buena combinación.

-Responderemos con un diván abierto, Inojin Pasha—menciono Sasuke únicamente, aun sin detener su andar.

El Pasha se detuvo muy lentamente ante las palabras del Sultan. Si bien aquello era lo que la Sultana Sakura parecía tener en mente, el Pasha no consideraba apropiada tal medida diplomática, en su mente, tal medida era insuficiente para detener aquella revuelta sino para prolongarla..

-Majestad, ¿lo cree prudente…?—menciono en un murmulló el Pasha.

En cuanto Sasuke escucho esas palabras, detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacia el Yamanaka, observándolo de forma crítica, calando su carácter únicamente mediante el brillante iris ónix de sus ojos, a modo de intimidación. Tan rápidamente como había hecho guardar silencio al co-líder del Consejo, sin emitir palabra alguna, Sasuke siguió su camino ante la, parcialmente, arrogante mirad que Boruto le dirigió al Yamanaka que, calmadamente, siguió al Sultan.

No iba a cambiar de idea por nada del mundo.

* * *

-¡Atención! Su majestad el Sultan Sasuke.

Ante las puertas que conectaban el palacio con el enorme patio, conocido como diván por al permanente presencia del trono del Sultan en el lugar, se encontraba atestado con una multitud incontable de soldados, todos armados con espadas, dagas, armas de fuego y otros aditamentos de todas las clases posibles. Todos ellos estaban allí por un propósito, defender la vida y poder que el Príncipe Yosuke merecía y debía tener.

Las puertas que separaban al palacio del patio se abrieron y, escoltado por al menos veinte soldados armados, el Sultan emergió con su característico temple arrogante, haciendo que ya muchos de los soldados se replegaran y retrocedieran, temerosos. Sasuke Uchiha, lejos de su increíble atractivo físico, así como su apariencia intimidante y su considerable altura, era un campeón de guerra, digno de admirar por los pasados héroes del Imperio producto de todos los hombres y enemigos a los que había derrotado con sus propias manos.

Los pasados días de paz habían cambiado hasta llevarlo a enfrentar conflicto dentro de su propio Imperio así como fuera, conquistando Persia, Yemen, Lituania, Malta y cada fracción de Oriente. No por nada era alabado como un dios de la guerra producto de todas sus inalcanzables victorias y hábiles comandancias en campañas y conquistas.

-¿Qué clase de teatro es este?, ¿Con que derecho asesinan a quienes mantienen el orden?—demando saber Sasuke sin reparar en tomar asiento sobre su trono.

No necesitaba de protocolo o impedimento alguno que restringiera su actuar. Con la soberbia corona, de tipo turbante Imperial que estaba en su poder desde el derrocamiento de Yosuke hacía ya diez años, Sasuke observaba críticamente a todos los allí presentes que, al verlo, titubearon en su actuar, bajando parcialmente la mirada…más no todos lo habían hecho, estaban aquellos que eran plenamente leales a Yosuke y a su antiguo régimen, oponiéndose a él y a su autoridad, a sus deseos, a su ambición y/o aspiración por gobernar dignamente.

-Porque consideramos que estamos siendo lapidados—hablo unos de los rebeldes sin titubeo alguno, -no somos libres, parecemos esclavos sometidos por un tirano—Sasuke frunció el ceño ante tales palabras, haciendo que, de una u otra forma, recordara a su difunta abuela Mito. –También escuchamos que los Príncipes fueron asesinados. Majestad, demandamos ver a los Príncipes.

Sasuke era más que conocedor de tal idea, pero Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui eran demasiado jóvenes como para que el fuera a permitir que llegaran a gobernar, las muertes de sus hijos Baru e Itachi aun pesaban en su memoria. Si algo le sucedía, Sakura seria al regente aun cuando sus hijos llegaran al trono, ella gobernaría con el debido y justo criterio. Sus hijos e hijas seguían siendo lo más importante en su vida después de Sakura, escuchar de boca de esos mercenarios que el pudiera matar a sus hijos era más de lo que su propio subconsciente podía aguantar. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?, ¿Qué clase de hombre pensaban que era?

-¡Escúchenos majestad!

-¡Escúchenos, majestad!

-No tengo porque aceptar sus demandas—zanjo Sasuke tras escuchas las protestas y peticiones de los rebeldes allí presentes, -Los Príncipes son mis hijos, jamás me atrevería a asesinarlos—prometió haciendo que los rebeldes murmuraran entre sí que tenía razón, más otros decían que la Sultana Sakura estaba gobernando a través de él. -¿Con qué motivo se cuestiona mi autoridad?

Sakura, ciertamente, había gobernado por él en ocasiones específicas, cuando había estado en los frentes de batalla, en visitas diplomáticas o campañas militares, pero ella representaba su voluntad, ella era leal al Imperio sin haber nacido en él y hacia que dentro y fuera de sus territorios perdurara la justicia. Ella, siendo una mujer, no tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa en una sociedad y jerarquía donde ella, única y exclusivamente, debía de actuar como consorte y Haseki, directora del Harem y nada más, pero confiando absolutamente en su criterio, Sasuke nunca podría negarle el dirigir el Imperio.

¿Cómo dudar de ella que era la luz e inocencia del mundo?

-No creemos nada, si no vemos a los Príncipes o al Príncipe Yosuke esta revuelta continuara—volvió a responder claramente el líder de los rebeldes. -Respetamos su autoridad, Majestad, pero nuestra única y verdadera demanda es ver a los Herederos del Imperio—demando el rebelde, siendo notablemente apoyado por sus compañeros que murmuraban entre sí, aprobando la idea. –Si no nos deja ver a los Príncipes, no es digno de ser nuestro Sultan.

Definitivamente tenía que cambiar de táctica, comportarse como autócrata no era lo más adecuado en ese momento. Debía de cambiar de táctica. La presencia de Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui, tan queridos como eran por el ejército, el pueblo y los jenízaros, pocas veces aparecían entre la gente, desconocidos y amados por muchos, la imagen futura del Imperio. En ese momento los necesitaba para salir de ese aprieto y, por fin, poder eludir el problema que significaba la existencia de Yosuke durante su reinado.

-Mandare traer a mis hijos para que atestigüen cuan perdurable es su influencia y lealtad por esta Imperio—acabo por aceptar Sasuke.

Tomando asiento sobre su trono, el Uchiha frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de levantar su mirada hacia Boruto, como clara petición de que hiciera traer a Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui lo más pronto posible. Con una reverencia, el Uzumaki se encamino hacia unos de los guardias tras el torno, susurrándole que buscara a Shikamaru para traer a los príncipes al diván público.

Los hijos del Sultan eran necesarios en ese momento.

* * *

Siguiendo al encargado de los sirvientes del palacio, los cuatro hijos del Sultan caminaban nerviosos y ansiosos a la vez por defender la autoridad de sus padres, jurando lealtad a un Imperio al que pertenecían y apoyaban incuestionablemente.

El mayor de los cuatro, Daisuke, de veintidós años, era el vivo retrato de su padre pero con un aire especialmente diferente, airoso, tempestuoso y orgulloso. Vestía en formales galas de seda negra, el cuello su atuendo era alto y semi cerrado bordado en oro con tres gruesas líneas en forma de V en el pecho con 5 botones del mismo color desde el cuello hasta el vientre, las hombreas de color dorado en sus hombros anchos seguían en ajustadas mangas lisas que en las muñequeras estaban igualmente bordadas en oro. Un cinturón de cuero con una exorbitante y central hebilla de oro relucía en su caderas y bajo esta la larga chaqueta se habría exponiendo unos pantalones de seda igualmente de color negro y un par de largas botas de cuero. Al lado del mayor de los Príncipes se encontraba el único medio hermano de ellos, Rai de dieciocho años, hijo de la exiliada Sultana Naoko, ataviado en galas de igual diseño solo que de un azul topacio, oscuro y bordado en oro con cadenas de oro a lo largo del pecho, dos placas en forma de sol adornando un lienzo que enmarcaba su caderas, y marcadas hombreras en los hombros.

Seguidamente se encontraba Kagami, un joven sumamente atractivo de dieciséis años recién cumplidos, corto cabello oscuro como el de su padre, piel blanca e inconfundibles orbes ónix como herencia de los Uchiha, así como una considerable altura casi equiparable a la de su hermano mayor, vestido en esplendidas sedas esmeralda formando una chaqueta de bordadas de plata hasta la altura de las rodillas de donde claramente se vislumbraban unas largas botas de cuero negro. Y un cinturón dorado de placas metálicas enmarcando sus caderas. Finalmente se encontraba el menor de los hermanos, Shisui Uchiha de trece años, de corto y rebelde cabello oscuro y expresión inocentemente ingenua, ataviado en galas gris plateado sin demasiado ornamentos o bordado, si hombreras, la zona correspondiente al cuello, los hombros y el inicio del pecho se regían por un ligero compuesto oscuro que se desplegaba decolorándose hasta volverse gris, las mangas a son del cinto de ceda con placas metálicas en su cintura eran de color azul grisáceo, completando su atuendo al usar largas botas de cuero negro.

-Su majestad el Sultan necesita de su presencia, altezas—explicó Shikamaru, caminando en compañía de los príncipes y cumpliendo las indicaciones dadas por Boruto.

La Sultana Sakura se encontraba en la torre que daba una vista clara al patio del palacio, observando y escuchando todo lo que allí tenía lugar mientras su fiel amigo y sirviente se encargaba de lanzar a sus hijos al foso de los leones, por así decirlo. Sus hijos eran soberbios leones guerreros que liderarían y enardecerían a los rebeldes bajo sus indicaciones, haciéndoles creer que eran burdamente inocentes…pero jamás lo serian, solo le eran leales al Imperio.

Su madre era la Sultana de pueblo, una mujer que solamente por su personalidad ya era amada por encima de cualquier gobernante terreno que gobernase una tierra extranjera, alabada como tal por la perfección de su persona, por todo lo que ejercía y realizaba a la perfección, la mujer más perfecta en el orbe del mundo, la personificación viva de un ángel con carácter y fuerza propias de un hombre.

-No puedo opinar, altezas—se excusó el Nara, bajando ligeramente la mirada ante los príncipes que lo observaban entre agradecidos y reconfortados con su ayuda y presencia desde que tenían memoria, -pero, por favor, sean pacientes y discretos—pidió Shikamaru haciendo que se detuvieran. -Todos corremos peligro.

Daisuke y Rai asintieron únicamente, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo. Kagami sonrió ladinamente y coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro del Nara, reflejando el carácter afable y cariñoso, naturalmente heredado de su madre.

-Descuida, Shikamaru—tranquilizó Shisui a Shikamaru a son con el gesto de su hermano. -Haremos lo mismo que haría nuestra madre.

Sin emitir más palabras, y observándose antes de inhalar aire, los hermanos avanzaron a pasos iguales hacia las puertas que daban con el patio del palacio. Eran hijos del Sultan y una Sultana, no tenían por qué titubear…

* * *

La llegada de los dos hijos del Sultan, Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui fue recibida por los gritos y vítores de la multitud de rebeldes que los amaba e idolatraba como quienes podrían cambiar el Imperio según lo que ellos deseaban o ambicionaban. Desde lo alto de la torre, a través del enrejado dorado, la Sultana Sakura observaba sonriente la llegada de sus hijos, orgullosa de los hombres que eran, de los valores que tenían y de los nobles que eran al brindarle ayuda y auxilio al mundo, a los pobres y desamparados.

-¡Larga vida a los príncipes Daisuke y Rai!

-¡Larga vida a los príncipes Kagami y Shisui!

Sakura no pudo evitar recordar fugazmente los nacimientos de sus hijos, valorando el dolor sentido, sintiendo su lado más sensible brotar al recordar hacerlos dormir de bebés, acallar sus pesadillas y miedos, recordando los _"te amo"_ de parte de ellos cuando ella los ayudaba y mimaba, cuando los educaba. Ellos eran sus príncipes, sus guerreros nobles y valientes.

-Kami, ayúdanos…- suplicó Sakura al altísimo.

Pese a todo lo perdido en el pasado, pese a sus recuerdos, pese a su dolor, su fe era lo que más permanecía en ella tras el innegable amor que latía en su corazón: amor por sus hijos, amor por sus hijas…y por Sasuke que era el sol de su vida, el único hombre y ser existente que la había anclado a la vida, que le había dado fuerzas para vivir cuando ya había creído que todo estaba perdido, cuando nadie más había conseguido hacerlo, y siempre lo seguiría amando. Porque ella había nacido para él y él había nacido para ella, habían nacido para amarse.

Sakura mantuvo la frente en alto, orgullosa como madre, al ver a "su hijo" Rai avanzar y rodear el trono, enfrentando sin dilación alguna a la multitud, siendo igualmente observado por su padre y sus hermanos que estaban a la diestra de su padre, en compañía de Boruto. Rai ciertamente no era su hijo, era el hijo de Naoko, pero luego de haber conseguido exiliarla Sakura lo había criado como si fuera su propio hijo y Rai la había llamado madre en solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¡Soldados!—llamo Rai a los presentes al ver el alboroto y vítores que proferían los rebeldes. –Nosotros estamos a salvo y siempre lo estaremos—se expresó haciendo que su padre sonriera ladinamente, conforme y a la vez dudoso de sus palabras…por obvias razones. Rai jamás era de total confianza en su opinión, no como Daisuke, Kagami y Shisui. -¿Cuál es su excusa para aludir nuestros nombres e iniciar una rebelión?—indago ante los soldados que admiraron su entereza y devoción para con el Imperio Uchiha. -Pedimos su comprensión en estas decisiones y rogamos su lealtad que deseamos ganar y tener.

La multitud, viendo retirarse al príncipe Rai, —que ocupo su lugar junto a su hermano mayor- murmurando entre sí, decidiendo que era lo más conveniente en ese momento, hasta tomar una decisión: replegarse…momentáneamente.

El líder de la rebelión dios dos pasos hacia el frente antes de hablar, bajando parcialmente la cabeza ante el Sultan y los Príncipes, así como los Pashas, políticos y dignatarios del Imperio, nobles importantes en la gobernanza de la nación.

-Majestad, altezas—inicio el rebelde con el debido respeto. -Estamos satisfechos con esto, pero le rogamos que nos dé una garantía—pidió, secundando por sus compañeros que asintieron de manera vehemente, -queremos una garantía de que no serán lastimados.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un breve instante, sopesando esas palabras. A lo largo de los años había evitado toda seña de crueldad, no entendía como esos insignificantes rebeldes podían creer que fuera a lastimar a sus propios hijos, ¿Cuándo había dado tal indirecta como para que alguien sopesara tal idea? Debía de ser cauto en su forma de actuar, no podía olvidar todo lo aprendido hasta ese entonces.

A modo de respuesta, el Gran Visir del Imperio Kakashi Hatake Pasha, paso al frente ante la atenta mirada de los rebeldes y de sus compañeros. Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia su Gran Visir quien sin permiso o diatriba alguna parecía estar dispuesto a arriesgarse de una forma que no era necesaria.

-Yo, Kakashi Hatake, soy la garantía—juro el Pasha, ofreciendo su vida.

Sakura se apretó las manos con nerviosismo, esperando que lo que sea que fuera a pasar sucediera y rápido para quitarle tal preocupación de los hombros. Ante la atenta mirada del Sultan y la Sultana, Inojin Yamanaka Pasha pasó igualmente al frente, de pie junto al Gran Visir.

-También yo—aseguro Inojin, haciendo fruncir el ceño al Sultan. –Pueden marcharse, nosotros seremos la garantía.

La anterior tranquilidad de Sasuke se esfumó en cuanto el Yamanaka pasó al frente. Demasiada gente se estaba inmiscuyendo en el tema para su propio gusto, estaban hablando por el cómo si ni siquiera estuviera allí, viéndose limitado a parecer un auténtico tirano. Si más que escuchar, ver o decir, Sasuke se levantó del trono y se marchó sin emitir palabra alguna, dándoles la espalda a los rebeldes y siendo devotamente seguido por Boruto.

Co una mirada ligeramente triste, Sakura vio desaparecer a su sol por las enormes puertas que conectan con el palacio, dejándola más tranquila al saber que, al menos ese día, no se libraría una batalla ni un enfrentamiento armado. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su corazón, agradeciendo que su familia siguiera a salvo, eso era lo que más le importaba.

-Gracias, Kami—murmuro para sí misma.

Kin y Tenten, de pie tras ella, la observaron con compasión, manteniéndose leales a ella con el pasar de los años pese a todo lo vivido, porque eran sus amigas, porque eran sus doncellas, sus siervas y seguidoras leales. Shikamaru llego ante el silencio reinante en el interior de la lujosa torre, observando a la hermosa soberana que contemplaba el patio mediante el enrejado que daba con el exterior. El leal amigo y sirviente de la Sultana se detuvo a su derecha, observando la nada, igual que ella.

-Gracias a Kami todo se solucionó temporalmente, Sultana—elogio el Nara.

Sakura asintió para sí misma al escuchar a Shikamaru.

Había crecido con el deseo de establecer la paz…y lo había logrado ahora que el mundo se encontraba a sus pies, siendo la esposa del Sultan del mundo. Solo había una persona, un individuo que obstaculizaba totalmente la paz que ella deseaba.

 _Yosuke_

-Dejaremos que se calmen las aguas, Shikamaru—respondió Sakura con esa seguridad y confianza que tanto la caracterizaba, girándose hacia el Nara con una sonrisa ladina y fría en su hermoso rostro. –Cuando todo halla pasado ajustaremos cuentas con ellos…—prosiguió recordando parcialmente su pasado y a todos aquellos que la habían precedido, -y los haremos desaparecer.

Con esa promesa, Sakura sujeto la falda de su vestido y se giró hacia la puerta para abandonar la torre hacia sus aposentos, siendo seguida por Kin y Tenten. Necesitaba pensar, calmarse y serenarse lo antes posible. Su futuro y el del Imperio que Sasuke y ella habían forjado dependían de ella y de que nada ni nadie se metiera en su camino. Podía ser un ángel, claro…

Pero nadie conocía lo peor de ella y no quería mostrar esa cara.

* * *

 **PD:** bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo (quizá para algunos) desde que prometí continuar con la historia. Lamento decirles que esta vez no actualizare taaaaaaan seguidamente como hice con el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan Sasuke & La Sultana Sakura**" porque la segunda temporada de la serie "Kösem La Sultana" aun no termina, pero eso tampoco significa que tarde. Actualizare, como máximo una o dos veces por semana, lo prometo. Este prologo esta dedicado a quienes comentaron mi fic anterior y que esperaban la secuela: **melilove** , **Adrit126** y **Yopi**

 **Reparto:**

- **Kösem Sultan:** Sakura Haruno

- **Sultan Ahmed I:** Sasuke Uchiha

- **Sehzade** **Murad:** Daisuke Uchiha

- **Princesa Farya:** Koyuki Kasahana

- **Sehzade Beyazid:** Rai Uchiha

- **Sehzade Ibrahim:** Shisui Uchiha

- **Sehzade Kasim:** Kagami Uchiha

- **Gevherhan Sultan:** Sarada Uchiha

- **Atike Sultan:** Izumi Uchiha

- **Ayse Sultan:** Mikoto Uchiha

- **Ayse Haseki Sultan:** Midoriko

- **Silahtar Mustafa Pasha:** Boruto Uzumaki

- **Kemankeş Kara Mustafa Pasha:** Naruto Uzumaki

- **Sinan Pasha:** Kisame Hoshigaki

- **Hacı Mustafá Ağa:** Shikamaru Nara

- **Meleki Hatun:** Tenten

- **Halil Pasha:** Kakashi Hatake

- **Gülbahar Sultan:** Naoko (35 años)

- **Evliya Çelebi:** Darui

- **Hezârfen Ahmed Çelebi:** Metal Lee

- **Madame Margarete:** Yugito Ni

- **Lalezar Kalfa:** Ino Yamanaka

- **Sanavber Sultan:** Aratani

- **Topal Pasha:** Inojin Yamanaka

- **Afitap Hatun:** Koharu


	2. Chapter 1

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente inspirada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana", producida por Timur Savci, que ahora se encuentra en su segunda temporada, protagonizada por Nurgul Yesilcay y Metin Akdülger en los papeles de la Sultana Kösem y el Sultan Murad IV. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización es de mi completa responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Un barco extranjero se desplazaba a través del basto mar azul que reflejaba el hermoso cielo despejado, desprovisto de nubes. En el buque se hallaba funcionarios del Palacio Húngaro que por décadas había albergado a la ilustre familia Kasahana. Muchos, sin la menor duda, no esperarían sino que el encargado del barco no fuera otro que el debido capitán más quien dirigía a todos en el buque, llegando a tomar el timón, no era otra que una mujer, una bella princesa de Húngara que vestida en simples túnicas jade oscuro, con mallas y botas de cuero se desplazaba por la nave como si fuera un hombre, brújula en mano para corroborar que iban por el camino correcto. Bajo una especie de boina se encontraba su largo y oscuro cabello azulado que caía tras su espalda como una cascada a son con su hermoso y joven rostro de veinte años.

Su nombre era Koyuki Kasahana, la heredera del hombre más rico de Hungría, una Princesa por nacimiento que, luego de haber cometido un crimen, se había visto forzada a huir de su hogar por temor a represalias, cruzando el mar hacia el Imperio de los Uchihas donde escuchaba que existía un Sultan noble, capaz de ayudar o atentar las suplicas de ayuda sin menor dilación, y Koyuki esperaba que fuera así.

-Debemos ir más rápido, abran las velas—ordeno Koyuki deteniendo su andar junto al timón donde se encontraba el capitán. –Debemos llegar lo más rápido posible.

Tras la hermosa y joven princesa se encontraba su fiel doncella y amiga Yugito Ni de veinticinco años quien era como su hermana mayor, vestida en galas humildemente cómodas y sencillas, con su largo cabello rubio atado en una encilla coleta. Asintiendo a las órdenes de la princesa, el capitán sostuvo el timón mientras los demás grumetes y funcionarios se encargaban de abrir las velas para que el viento les permitiera ir más rápido.

-Princesa Koyuki—se detuvo a cuestionar el Capitan pee a estar cumpliendo sus órdenes, -los hombres están exhaustos.

La Princesa húngara arqueo una ceja ante las palabras del Capitan.

-No podemos perder tiempo, Sandayu. Nos están siguiendo—protesto Koyuki a modo de recordatorio luego de haberlo escuchado. Su vida y la de todos los que la acompañaban se encontraba en riesgo y era imperativo llegar a Konoha a la mayor brevedad posible. –Debemos llegar a Konoha antes que nos atrapen. De lo contrario…

-Estaremos perdidos—concluyo el Capitan, asintiendo pese a sus protestas y centrando su atención en el timón y en el horizonte que ya daba claras señales de pasar al atardecer.

Koyuki se recargo ene l barandal desde donde observo despreocupadamente el cristalino y hermoso mar que parecía conseguir llevarse sus preocupaciones. Su difunto padre había intentado casarla antes de ser asesinado pero ella no lo había permitido y hoy más que nunca agradecía haber tomado tal decisión. Ningún hombre podía comprender su carácter y cuan imperativo era para ella sobrevivir en ese mundo de hombre barbaros y crueles. Había asesinado al sobrino del Papa por ser quien había orquestado la muerte de su padre y ahora huía porque nadie podía enfrentarse a la Iglesia Católica. La fe y creencias del Imperio Uchiha, según había oído, eran completamente distintas, era un mundo opuesto y especial rodeado de sedas y oro, con un enorme palacio como emblema y un harem que parecía atraer la atención del mundo.

Quería conocer aquel lugar.

La princesa levanto la vista del sereno mar hacia su siempre amiga y doncella, Yugito, quien parecía tremendamente nerviosa por motivos que Koyuki no alcanzaba a comprender. Si ella era difícil de leer, lo mismo pasaba con Yugito. Koyuki observo ligeramente divertida a su amiga quien pareció molesta ante su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que tiene tanta fe, Princesa?—cuestiono Yugito en voz alta a su Princesa que entorno los ojos ante su pregunta. -¿Por qué el Sultan Sasuke habría de ayudarla?

Koyuki se sujetó la mano a su amiga quien aparto la mirada igual de nerviosa y molesta. Nadie alababa específicamente al Imperio Uchiha porque eran campeones de guerra, no había batalla que no pudieran ganar, y poseedores de una enorme fortuna que nadie en el mundo podía imaginar, era un mundo diferente y ajeno al resto de las personas que no habitaran sus territorios. Ellos, sin embargo, se regían por una voluntad serena donde no criticaban ni repudiaban a quienes no tuvieran su fe o pensaran diferente, eran muy tolerantes y ayudaban a quien buscara refugio y misericordia en la capital Imperial, Konoha.

-Descuida, Yugito—tranquilizo Koyuki a su amiga, -he pensado en todo, debatiremos lo demás cuando lleguemos a Konoha—de todas formas su doncella la observo igual de preocupada y nerviosa, haciendo sonreír a su princesa. –Soy una mujer, eso es más que suficiente.

Era joven, atractiva y potencialmente culta e intelectual. Habían dicho que el Sultan tenía una esposa sumamente hermosa y con una personalidad tremendamente cautivante que equiparaba igualmente a su incomparable belleza, pero tenía ya cuarenta años. Si ese plan no funcionaba, se encontraban los Príncipes, cuatro herederos Imperiales siendo que el mayor era apenas un par años mayores que ella.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir.

* * *

La noche había llegado al Palacio Imperial luego de un día agotador y frustrante, lleno de conflictos y enfrentamientos ideológicos. Los hermosos pasillos se encontraba vacíos más en la cocina del Palacio se desenvolvían toda clase de conversaciones y debates humorísticos entre la chef más reconocida del Imperio, Karui, quien intentaba que su siempre atosigante amigo Choji Akimichi dejara de robar los alimentos que preparaba para los Príncipes.

Más, y entre todo su quehacer, la joven chef se centraba en preparar un pequeño o más diminuto refrigerio pedido para que la Sultana lograra conciliar el sueño. Las preocupaciones y responsabilidades de la esposa del Sultan eran grandes y todos la respetaban por mantener el orden en el Palacio con una siempre presente positividad y serenidad que conseguía transmitirles a todos.

-Deja de robar comida, Choji. Esto es para la Sultana—protesto Karui por segunda vez, golpeándole la mano al Akimichi con una chuchara de madera.

Evadiendo el golpe, Choji tomo uno de los pastelillos de la vendeja sin importas las protestas de Karui quien entorno los ojo.

-Déjame comer, he tenido el estómago vacío todo el día—protesto el Akimichi.

El y Karui tenían una especie de relación, si podía llamarse así. Eran más que amigos y en otras ocasiones eran enemigos declarados y esto último sucedía cuando el Akimichi se encontraba n la cocina del Palacio, robando cualquier platillo que la chef estuviera preparando afanosamente.

-Kami te sacie para que así te alejes de mi cocina—rogo Karui únicamente.

Una hermosa mujer entro en la cocina vestida en galas azul bordadas en pruprua, con su largo cabello rubio cayendo sobre su hombro en una coleta y un flequillo ladino cubriendo uno de sus ojos, usaba un broche de oro y amatista para adornar su cabello a juego con un par de largos pendientes, se trataba de Ino, la administradora absoluta del Harem bajo las ordenes de la Sultana Sakura, su confidente y mayor aliada en momentos de necesidad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Choji?, ¿Con hambre otra vez?—se carrejo Ino apoyando sus manos en la mesa y observando con burla al Akimichi que e ofendió ante sus preguntas. -Creí que ya lo habías superado—sonrío sínicamente desviando su mirada hacia Karui a quien sonrió cómplice. -Perdónalo Karui, no sabe cuándo controlar sus impulsos. ¿Puedes servirme un poco de esa leche, por favor? Sabes bien que gustosamente cato los alimentos, tus manos son sagradas—pidió cortésmente la rubia.

Con una sonrisa, Karui sirvió un poco de leche y no tardo en ofrecérsela a la encargada del Harem que la recibió gustosa. Choji claramente se sintió ofendido al ver que Karui compartía los alimentos con otros, pero jamás con él. Eso siempre le resultaba injusto siendo que el pasaba mucho más tiempo en la cocina que Ino.

-Solo lo hago porque me halagas, Ino, y porque pides en lugar de Choji que solo roba- acuso Karui nuevamente al Akimichi.

Terminando de beber la leche, saboreando gustosa el sabor a miel que siempre añadía Karui a ese aliento, Ino deposito la copa sobre la mesa, sonriendo a Choji que se cruzó de brazos en un mohín infantil.

-¿Qué puedo decir?, soy toda una dama—intento ser humilde, Ino.

Karui se centró en añadirle dos cucharadas de miel a la leche, revolviéndola y asegurándose de que estuviera a punto, tibia y dulce como le gustaba a la Sultana Sakura. Con el debido cuidado, la chef cubrió la copa con un lienzo de tela purpura para que nada evitara que se enfriara durante el camino.

-Como si pudiera creer eso—se burló el Akimichi viendo a Ino sacarle la lengua a modo de respuesta. -La Sultana nos envió a ambos pero esta niña siempre sabe cómo manipular las circunstancias.

Ino recibió felizmente la vendeja de mano de Karui, con una reverencia, sonriéndole triunfante a Choji que no quito su mohín molesto sino que lo remarco todavía más ante la expresión triunfal y sabionda de parte de la rubia

-Como toda buena directora del Harem, y no soy una niña, Choji—recordó Ino, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. –Recuérdalo—añadió la rubia con voz clara y fuerte.

* * *

En los diez años sucesivos todo había cambiado, el Harem ya no era solo un lugar donde las mujeres fueran a pelear y discutir, ya no existían las peleas, las jóvenes se llevaban bien sin llegar elevarse la voz entre si siquiera, usando vestidos regios y muy favorecedores para sus figuras, riendo y charlando amenamente durante el día. La dirección y vigilancia de la Sultana Sakura impartía una paz tan envidiable en ese palacio que nadie jamás se atrevía a emitir protesta alguna.

-¡Niñas, adentro!, ¡Rápido!

La noche de festividad y risas, ironía y diversión se vio obstaculizaba por lady Ino que, bandeja en mano recrimino a todas las jóvenes que se encontraran en el pasillo. Ya había pasado la hora de las bromas y risas, ahora era el momento de dormir y guardar silencio. Todas las jóvenes en el Harem se encontraban para disposición del Sultan y los Príncipes más solo esto últimos requerían el Harem en uno que otro momento, pero no era un secreto para nadie que la única mujer y amante del Sultan no era otra que su esposa, era inusual encontrar a un Sultan así en el Imperio, pero a nadie le molestaba tal circunstancia.

Teniendo a una Sultana como lo era la Sultana Sakura, nadie protestaba.

Sujetándose la falda de manera apresurada, riendo a carcajadas, todas entraron al Harem seguidas muy de cerca por Ino que casi les pisaba los tobillos, de hecho incluso las jóvenes dentro del Harem no paraban de reír, saltando sobre sus camas o riendo mientras se lanzaban las almohadas entre sí. Ino entorno los ojos al verlas, se divertían y era bueno pero no a esa hora del día. Su paciencia era escasa y esas niñas estaban desbaratando hasta su último nervio.

-¡Vayan a la cama!—ordeno Ino viendo a las jóvenes colocarse el camisón a toda prisa mientras otras se cubrían hasta el rostro con los cobertores, ahogando sus risas, y otras desvistiéndose a toda prisa, todas sin poder evitar reír. -¡Dejen de reír y duerman!—chisto Ino consiguiendo lograr el ansiado silencio y marchándose lentamente para encontrar la bendita calma que requería luego de un agotador día de trabajo.

La rubia camino serenamente por los pasillos hasta que una bella joven elegantemente vestida en sedas doradas, con su largo cabello castaño adornado por broches y largo pendientes en forma de zarcillo corrió hacia ella haciéndola entornar los ojos. Se trataba de Koharu, una joven que había enviado a los aposentos del Príncipe Daisuke por órdenes de la Sultana Sakura, ¿Por qué se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos?

-Lady Ino—se detuvo Koharu frente a ella, siguiendo sus pasos ya que Ino no se detuvo, entornando los ojos y rogando paciencia a Kami porque nunca conseguía estar tranquila y descansar como tanto deseaba. –Hoy era mi noche, me prepararon y el Príncipe no está—chillo Koharu, molesta, -espere esta noche por meses.

Ino se detuvo ante esto sorprendía y asustada. ¿Cómo era posible que el Príncipe no se encontrara en el Palacio? El Sultan nunca permitía que ninguno de sus hijos abandonara el Palacio a menos…a menos que el mismo también lo hiciera. La Sultana iba a enfurecerse en cuanto lo supiera, ella nunca tomaba a bien que sucedieran cosas sin su conocimiento. Kami mediante no liberaría su ira contra nadie.

Koharu era igual de inocente que muchas jóvenes quienes solo deseaban tener la mísera oportunidad de pasar una noche con alguno de los Príncipes, ganar su favor y solo si era posible engendrar un Príncipe o Sultana, las ambiciones políticas ya no se encontraban de por medio.

-¿Acaso no existen otras noche, Koharu?—respondió Ino, centrándose en tranquilizar a esa joven que bajo la mirada con aparente tristeza. Iba a lamentarlo, lo sabía, pero Ino había inculcado a esa niña desde su llegada al Palacio y ciertamente le había tomado cariño, ayudándola tanto como le era posible. –No te preocupes, arreglare otra noche para ti—prometió la rubia.

Ino retomo su camino siendo seguida por Koharu que sonrió como una niña, pellizcándole la mejilla de manera suave con fraternidad, actuando infantilmente con la que era como su madre en ese palacio.

-Por eso te quiero tanto—adulo Koharu.

-Ya suéltame—ordeno Ino, -harás que tire esto.

Sonriente, Koharu asintió, retirándose al Harem mientras Ino se dirigía hacia lo aposento de la Sultana Sakura.

* * *

Mientras una de las doncellas de la hermosa Sultana se encontraba leyendo para aminorar los turbulentos pensamientos de la esposa del Sultan, otra peinaba el largo y sedoso cabello rosado de la Sultana que caía como una magnifica y autentica cascada de rizos cuya portadora se encontraba sentada sobre un diván, intentando relajarse pese a las preocupaciones que reinaban en su mente.

Ciertamente muchos esperarían que a sus cuarenta años la Sultana no fuera sino una belleza menor y casi nula, entrando en una etapa de su vida en que su atractivo se estuviera apagando…más seguía siendo al mujer más hermosa del Imperio y del mundo, con una belleza aun juvenil que apenas y demostraba treinta años, una figura envidiable y perfecta que enmarcaba su aun ser fértil.

Su exquisita figura se encontraba atavía por una favorecedora bata de seda y gasa jade, ribeteada con encaje en los hombros y los lados de la falda, escote bajo y de caída en V, superficialmente esta bordada con hilo aguamarina que resplandece y destaca con la luz, un grueso cinturón de tela bajo el busto y hasta las caderas, decorado por cinco pequeños botones, enmarcaba su cintura. Las mangas de tipo gitana, holgadas a lo largo del brazo y ajustadas en las muñecas le daban una imagen etérea y dulce a la vez.

-Adelante—índico Tenten al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta.

Kin, terminando de peinar el largo cabello de la Sultana sostuvo cuidadosamente la mano de esta y le quito la sortija de las Sultanas para guardarla con el resto de las joyas de la hermosa soberana del Imperio. Las puertas se abrieron con un ligero chirrido permitiéndole a Ino ingresar con la bandeja en sus manos, haciendo la debida reverencia a la Sultana. Kin se acercó a Ino, descubriendo la leche y probándola co ayuda de la cuchara que estaba junto a la copa, la encargada de Harem le hizo una especie de gesto con la cabeza a Tenten quien pareció no entenderla.

La joven lectora, sentada a los pies de la Sultana termino de leer, cerrando el libro y entregándoselo a Tenten quien lo acomodo en una de las repisas. Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia Ino quien se acercó con la bandeja en sus manos, ofreciéndole la copa a la Sultana quien la tomo y comenzó a beber amenamente, sintiendo algo más tranquila con el sabor dulce y la tibieza de la leche. Esperaba que la ayudara a dormir. Todo lo sucedido durante el día le indicaba que Sasuke no pasaría la noche con ella y no pensaba debatir, los problemas los afectaban a ambos.

Ino volvió a repetirle el gesto a Tenten quien arqueo una ceja ante el intento de la rubia porque sacara al resto de las doncellas presentes.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?—pregunto Tenten en voz alta.

La rubia se abstuvo de bufar en cuanto Tenten hablo en voz alta, esa niña no conseguía ser discreta sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, era demasiado sincera para su propio gusto y su arrogancia en ocasiones se desenvolvía con demasiada…naturalidad. Sakura termino de beber la leche y deposito la copa vacía sobre la bandeja, devolviendo a Ino a la realidad y analizando su rostro para intentar comprender que pasaba. Le estaban ocultando algo, lo sabía.

-la señorita Koharu me comento algo, como usted sabe Sultan esta era su noche- aludió Ino viendo asentir a la Sultana que esperaba una respuesta pronta y concreta. Le disgustaba tanto titubeo a su alrededor. –Pero en cuanto llego a las puertas le dijeron que su Majestad y los Príncipes no estaban en el Palacio…

Sakura frunció el ceño de manera inmediata, apretando los puños en un intento por no ser agresiva en el acto. ¿Por qué pasaban esas cosas y ella no estaba enterada? Se suponía que cada cosa debía pasar primero por su criterio, ¿Pr qué los guardias no la informaban cómo era debido?

-Mi esposo y mis hijos abandonan el palacio—inicio Sakura claramente molesta por el tono de su voz, -¿y he de enterarme por una concubina?

Con solo agitar su mano, Sakura les indico a todas sus doncellas que abandonaran la habitación al igual que Ino quien bajo la cabeza y no emitió protesta alguna, no serviría de nada. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Sakura se levantó del diván y se digirió hacia la terraza, observando la tormenta que estaba por desatarse en el exterior, a la par con sus propios pensamientos.

Nuevamente no podría dormir en espera de que Sasuke y sus hijos regresaran con bien y pronto.

* * *

Sarada ayudo a su esposo Inojin a quitarse el abrigo, depositándolo sobre el diván, sonriéndole en todo momento

La hija favorita del Sultan era alabada como la segunda mayor belleza en el Imperio luego de su madre, obviamente, con ese largo cabello azabache plagado de rizos, sus grandes ojos ónix y su rostro suave y de facciones dulcemente angelicales, únicamente comparable a la de su madre. La Sultana usaba un favorecedor vestido turquesa de escote en V, de mangas ajustadas hasta el codo y holgadas como lienzos sobre sus brazos, con una larga chaqueta superior de aspecto metálico del mismo color bordada en hilo rosa suave, cerrada a la altura de su vientre y con una especie de hombreras que formaban un doble escote en V. Sobre su largo cabello que caía libremente tras su espalda se encontraba una sencilla corona de oro que emulaba púas y capullos de rosa a juego con un par de sencillos pendientes.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis padres, ni a mis hermanos y hermanas—comento Sarada haciendo que su esposo centrara por completo su atención en ella que se sujetó de sus hombros. –Llévame contigo al palacio—pidió sonriente.

Después de haberse casado a los catorce años, Sarada se había mudado a un palacio en la frontera de la capital, lejos de las intrigas palaciegas por órdenes de su padre que la consideraba un ser completamente inocente, como su madre. Apenas unos meses tras la boda, Sarada había corroborado la lealtad y amor que Inojin sentía por ella y sin duda alguna había correspondido embarazándose de manera casi inmediata. Ambos solo tenían un hijo, Izuna, pero Sarada era feliz de aquella forma. Las labores diplomáticas de su esposo impedían que se embarazara regularmente como deseaba, pero no le importaba nada sino verlo aunque fuera una vez durante el día. Era muy conformista.

Inojin le acaricio cuidadosamente una de las mejillas antes de depositar un beso sobre sus labios, haciéndola sonriera todavía más.

-Como desees, mi Sultana—respondió Inojin.

Las puertas de la habitación, abiertas de par en par, permitieron el ingreso de la leal doncella y amiga de la Sultana Sarada, Chouchou, quien entro reverenciando debidamente a su Sultana y al Pasha. Sarada dirigió su atención hacia su amiga quien parecía tener una noticia que dar.

-Sultana—saludo Chouchou, -el Sultan y los Príncipes han llegado.

La sorpresa, de manera indudable lleno el rostro de Sarada antes de convertirse en una auténtica sonrisa llena e alegría. Su padre y sus hermanos pocas veces la visitaban producto de las intrigas palaciegas y sabiendo de la revuelta sucedida durante el día, Sarada no quería hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su padre y sus hermanos. Girándose sonriente hacia su esposo, Sarada tomo el velo que estaba sobre el diván y lo acomodo para cubrir parte su cabello como era debido, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

No era un secreto para nadie que el pueblo se sublevaba por culpa de la existencia de Yosuke, específicamente ciertas facciones del ejecito, era por esa razón que el Sultan y sus hijos solían realizar una especie de "ronda nocturna" visitando una vez a la semana el cuartel jenízaro por la noche para garantizar que ningún plan o complot se tramara cuando reinaba la oscuridad y todos se encontraban dormidos.

Pero los acontecimientos sucedidos y la información que había extraído de los demás Pashas del Consejo había hecho que tuviera que visitar a su hija, esta vez quería que volviera al Palacio de donde, y ahora estaba seguro, jamás debió salir. Inojin era un traidor y por más que ella fuera a odiarlo por la decisión que pretendía tomar mañana.

-Padre.

La voz de su hija lo devolvió a realidad mientras se había encontrado observando a Daisuke y Rai jugando con Izuna de casi ocho años mientras el primero lo cargaba y hacia reír. Bajando a toda prisa las escaleras, con una permanente y angelical sonrisa en el rostro, Sarada avanzo a toda prisa, abrazándolo efusivamente. Después de Sakura, Sarada era indudablemente lo más importante para él, ella era ajena a las traiciones que podían suceder a su alrededor y por ende inocente de cualquier ofensa que le fuera hecha, no era rencorosa sino noble y jamás daba razones para que alguien dudara de su palabra y su criterio, era igual que su ángel.

-Bienvenido—pronuncio Sarada, rompiendo el abrazo y observando a su padre.

Sasuke beso la frente de su hija antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la escalera de donde apareció Inojin, reverenciando al Sultan y los Príncipes con el debido respeto.

-Me devuelves la paz, mi hermosa Sultana—adulo Sasuke haciendo reír a su hija.

Con un gesto infantil, Sarada se mantuvo abrazada a su padre mientras veía a sus hermanos jugar con Izuna que anteriormente ya había abrazado a su abuelo. Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en Inojin, más el Uchiha se abstuvo de intentar intimidarlo porque, por ahora, no tendría por qué dar señal alguna de lo que pensaba o deseaba hacer. Sabía que, de una u otra forma, Sarada jamás le perdonaría cumplir con la ley de aquella forma, pero era preferible ganarse el odio de Sarada a verla sufrir por culpa de un traidor.

-Majestad—saludo el Yamanaka debidamente, agradeciendo la presencia de su esposa que, en casos así, era como un escudo para su protección. –Kami mediante no sucede algo malo—inicio Inojin.

En el pasado, Sasuke hubiera considerado a Inojin el hombre ideal para su hija, pero con el tiempo se había percatado de su arrogancia innata y de como se vanagloriaba con el poder que tenía gracias a Sarada, no era como Kakashi que era más que humilde pese a ser el Gran Visir y esposo de la hija mayor del Sultan.

-¿Qué podría suceder, Pasha?—cuestiono Sasuke con interés ante las intenciones del Yamanaka. –Estábamos camino al Palacio y decidimos pasar a verlos—menciono observando a su hija que sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Daisuke asintió ante las palabras de su padre más Rai únicamente se centró en el pequeño Izuna. Para Daisuke, al igual que para su padre y su madre, Inojin no era de confianza y mientras más pronto se deshicieran de él, mejor, por más que Sarada sufriera por ello, era mejor así a hacerla vivir en una mentira. Inojin era únicamente un traidor.

-He tomado en cuenta tus consejos, Pasha—aseguro Sasuke, mintiendo lo mejor que le era posible para darle una falsa seguridad a Inojin, -habrá un diván abierto mañana y quería que lo supieras.

Vigilando muy cerca de la puerta, Boruto escucho la conversación, manteniendo la calma. Él era quien había investigado personalmente todas las traiciones cometidas por el Pasha, el mismo era su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

Daisuke ingreso a los aposentos de su favorita, Sultana, y madre de sus hijos, Midoriko.

Era una magnifica e inusualmente angelical belleza de largos cabellos azul violáceo, plagados de rizos desde su base a juego con un bar de brillantes topacios que llamaban a su atención, una mujer como existían pocas. Le había dado dos hijos preciosos, Sasuke el mayor con cinco años y Mikoto la menor con cuatro años. Midoriko y sus dos hijos se encontraban profundamente dormidos en la misma cama, ambos pequeños siendo abrazados por su madre que dormía con una expresión de completa paz en el rostro.

Con el paso de los años el mismo se había encargado de negare a toda mujer que fuera enviada por su madre que percibía lo que él no deseaba admitir…que ya no deseaba ni veía a Midoriko como lo había hecho hacia años. Él mismo intentaba ocultarlo pero ya no le resultaba atrayente en el sentido de la intimidad, claro, era una mujer maravillosa y con un actuar correcto, nadie jamás podría inferir lo contrario pero…era demasiado inocente y angelical para él que necesitaba algo más amplio en una mujer, alguien que no temiera imponerse. Muchas veces había llegado a preguntar, ¿Cómo es que su padre no tenía que lidiar con esa clase de cuestionamientos?

Teniendo el máxime cuidado posible, Daisuke se sentó sobre la cama, observando a sus hijos y dándose cuenta de cómo, entre sueños, Midoriko fruncía ligeramente el ceño antes de empezar a parpadear. Era algo bueno que se mantuviera alerta de esa forma, en un palacio como en el que vivían, era mejor ser precavido y saber cómo sobrevivir, se podía desaparecer a una temprana edad si no se tenía cuidado por más que ahora su madre mantuviera todo bajo un orden tremendamente estricto y minucioso.

-Daisuke, ¿Qué pasa?...—intento preguntar Midoriko, despegando su espalda del colchón para sentarse.

El Uchiha coloco una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposa haciéndola volver a recostarse. Midoriko lo observo con una sonrisa, asintiendo y entrelazando unas de sus manos con la de él. Nunca, sin importar lo que pasara, desearía cambiar esa vida y lo feliz que era por tener una familia, los dolores y tragedias del pasado habían quedado atrás.

Por fin existía algo de paz.

* * *

Con parsimoniosa lentitud, Sasuke ingreso en los apartamentos de su esposa encontrándola, para su preocupación, sentada sobre el diván junto a tocador, plenamente despierta pero tan preocupada y sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no noto su llegada.

Sus largos rizos rosados reposaban sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda como una cascada mientras ella reposaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. La bata de seda y encaje color esmeralda, de encantador escote V, resultaba un estorbo para los ojos de Sasuke que ansiaban recorrer por completo cada espacio de piel disponible a sus ojos. Ella, pese a ya no lucir tan excepcionalmente joven como lo había hecho hacía diez años, seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo, todos lo decían y él podía dar fiel testimonio de ello al tenerla como esposa.

Sin emitir sonido alguno, Sasuke apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura que se sobresaltó de manera inmediata, digiriéndole una sonrisa apenas levanto la mirada y lo vio a los ojos. Entrelazando sus manos con las de Sasuke, la pelirosa se levantó del diván, quedando cara a cara frente a él.

-No te esperaba—admitió sin dejar de sonreír. El día había sido muy pesado y ambos habían sufrido tensiones indeseadas, -supuse que no vendrías.

Sasuke no necesita leer la mente de ella, cosa que obviamente no podía hacer, para saber que ella sufría al pensar en los problemas que reinaban en sus vidas. Para él tampoco era agradable tratar asuntos de estado pensando en ella pero la vida desgraciadamente les había dado tal carga y responsabilidad. Sabía que parte de este comportamiento emocionalmente quebrado y vulnerable había iniciado luego de las muertes de Itachi y Baru, era algo que no podía cambiarse y por ello Sasuke intentaba pasar tanto tiempo junto a ella como le era posible.

-Debí decirte que saldría, lo lamento—confesó Sasuke, acariciando el rostro de ella, viendo como ella cerraba los ojos para sentir mejor su tacto. -Quería estar contigo—los ojos de ella se abrieron y sonrió solo para él. -Sé que a veces soy irascible—para su diversión ella frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja, entre molesta y burlona, haciéndolo reír como no había pasado en mucho tiempo. –Bien, muchas veces, pero…solo necesito de tu comprensión.

Bajando la mirada, Sakura sujeto con firmeza la mano de él que había estado acariciando su rostro y la coloco sobre su pecho, en el lugar exacto de su corazón que latía acompasado con el suyo.

-Ya la tienes—aseguró descendiendo sus manos, así como su mirada, -solo te pido que no tomes mis palabras como órdenes, sino consejos y opiniones—pidió acariciando ahora el rostro de él. -Sé que no tengo derecho a imponerte nada, pero al menos déjame ayudarte tanto como me sea posible en vida.

Él asintió, bajando la mirada, más tuvo que levantarla en el acto al ver que ella, lentamente, comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta, deslizándola por sus hombros y brazos, dejándola caer al suelo. El no dejo de observarla, con una ceja arqueada, mientras se dejaba quitar la camisa.

Cada vez, estando así frente a ella, era como la primera noche que habían compartido juntos, cada noche y momento vivido junto a ella era como el primero que habían compartido.

Sakura se apegó a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, al punto en que ambos sentían con toda claridad la respiración del otro. Ambos dieron por terminada toda conversación con un beso inmediato, apasionado y tajantemente profundo al que Sasuke respondió en el acto. El beso, inicialmente más simple de lo que habían deseado, se volvió lujurioso en toda su esencia, rayando en el deseo y desesperación producto de la participación de las manos de ambos, principalmente las de Sasuke, que acariciaron cándidamente la espalda y cintura de ella.

Sólo disfrutaban de su presencia.

* * *

 **PD:** este primer capitulo esta dedicado a , **DULCECITO311** , **Nekosmile** que comentaron el prologo y por quienes he actualizado tan pronto como me fuera posible. Actualizare durante esta semana, solo pido su paciencia y apoyo en la historia recordandoles que escribo por mi cuenta, más aprecio enormemente sus comentarios y atención para leer esta historia :3 gracias y hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 2

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente inspirada en la segunda temporada de la serie "Kösem La Sultana" o conocida como "Muhtesem Yuzyil Kösem" protagonizada por Nurgül Yeşilçay (Sultana Kösem) y Metin Akdülger (Sultan Murad IV), los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización es de mi completa responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 2

El despertar sola era una rutina natural para una mujer en el palacio.

Las concubinas debían abandonar los aposentos del Sultan o de los Príncipes porque así dictaba el protocolo y solo se quedaban bajo una orden expresa de estos. Las Sultanas tenían un tanto más de independencia pero de igual modo se encontraban bajo la autoridad de estas figuras masculinas que tenían a bien imponer su voluntad. Por ello para Sakura no resultaba un inconveniente despertarse y desayunar sola, sabiendo que su esposo debía de encontrarse en una reunión con los Pashas o firmando decretos en sus aposentos. Ambos se encontraban sujetos a un deber mayor que, de una u otra forma, intercedía en sus vidas.

Por eso y sin expresar preocupación en su hermosas facciones, la Sultana Sakura se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio recibiendo las peticiones e informes de parte de los Pashas que, como siempre, le debían igual lealtad que al propio Sultan. Se encontraba ataviada en un exquisito vestido de seda y satín Viridián ajustado a su figura, dividido en dos capas, una inferior de escote recto y cuadrado, concentrado en el frente del corpiño y la falda, con cinco botones de oro como decoración en el escote. La capa superior o predominante esta ribeteada con encaje cobrizo emulando hojas de otoño y bordada con hilo de oro y mangas ajustadas al brazo hasta las muñecas. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba su firma personal, aquella cadena de plata y diamante engarzado con cristales para emular el emblema de los Uchiha a juego con un par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima. Su largo cabello se encontraba recogido de lado para hacer caer sus rizos sobre su hombro izquierdo con una corona de oro adornándolo, emulando ramas con diamantes y cristales de múltiples colores como decoración.

-Veamos que dice Maito Gai Pasha- hablo Sakura para sí misma en voz alta, abriendo el informe en cuestión.

Pero apenas y hubo desenrollado la hoja, las puertas se abrieron con un ligero chirrido que capturo la atención de ella y sus doncellas. Solo había una persona en el palacio que podía entrar sin ser anunciada de aquella forma. Sin titubeo alguno, Sakura aparto la silla con cuidado y se levantó de manera inmediata al ver a Sasuke aparecer en el umbral de la puerta, plasmando una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, únicamente para él. Teniendo el debido respeto sus doncellas se retiraron sin darle la espalda a ninguno de los dos, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

-Ángel—la saludo Sasuke sosteniéndole la mano antes de besar caballerosamente el dorso de esta, haciéndola reír.

Intentando parecer lo más seria posible, acción que resulto irrisoria para Sasuke, lo reverencio con falsa indiferencia, sintiendo las manos de él sobre sus hombros y su mirada calando sobre su persona como siempre.

-Te extrañe esta mañana—se sinceró Sakura aludiendo a la noche que habían pasado juntos.

Sasuke sonrió ante esto, evadiendo escasamente su mirada.

No había placer más egoísta y necesario para ambos que contemplarse por la mañana y pasar unos breves instantes juntos antes de sumirse hasta el cuello en asuntos de estado, pero para desgracia de ambos sus vidas no eran tan sencillas por más que lo desearan, pero estaban contentos con verse cuando la oportunidad lo permitía y no había impedimento que restringiera su tiempo.

-Deseaba quedarme para contemplarte, pero los asuntos de estado lo impiden—le recordó Sasuke de mala gana ya que tal diatriba le resultaba sinceramente innecesaria y hostigaste. -Sigo perdiéndome en tu belleza, incomparable con ninguna otra. —admitió cual vasallo que contempla a una diosa, acariciando sutilmente el rostro de ella haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara todavía más. -Necesito tu beneplácito respecto a cierto tema.

La pelirosa frunció ligeramente el entrecejo ante aquellas palabras. Sasuke le consultaba todo asunto de estado que necesitara de su opinión pero jamás pedía su beneplácito porque Sakura daba tal cosa por hecho, ella siempre apoya sus decisiones porque ambos pensaban de igual modo y si existían diferencias no las conocían hasta la fecha. Pero, observando en los ojos de su esposo, Sakura sintió que algo andaba mal y que lo que sea que fuera a suceder ese día habría de repercutir enormemente.

-Siempre lo tienes—garantizo Sakura levantando una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su esposo a quien sintió relajarse bajo su tacto. -¿Por qué lo necesitas hoy en particular?

El Uchiha suspiro sonoramente, evadiendo momentáneamente la mirada de su esposa, cosa que inquieto internamente a Sakura más esta hizo acopio máxime por no demostrar ni un ápice de dicha preocupación.

-He tomado una decisión importante, para nosotros—puntualizo intentando que lo que planeaba realizar no fuera de su desagrado, o por lo menos no cuando supiera el porqué de las cosas, –para el Imperio y para el mundo.

Bajando la mirada y sopesando aquellas palabras, Sakura asintió mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de su esposo. Si él consideraba que algo era pertinente para el Imperio, entonces ella también lo creía, pero si involucraba a su familia…eso la inquietaba y mucho, ¿Quién estaría involucrado? Sasuke sostuvo fuertemente las manos de ella entre las suyas a modo de apoyo y necesidad.

-Solo te pido que no me odies cuando sepas de que se trata—pidió el Uchiha.

Asintiendo, Sakura cerró los ojos en cuanto lo sintió besarle la frente y retirarse sin más.

Esas últimas palabras eran algo preocupante en exceso para su ser. Su hija Sarada llegaría en poco menos de una hora para permanecer en el palacio según Sasuke le había informado la noche anterior, Izumi almorzaría igualmente con ambas…sus hijas, sus hijos y sus nietos lo eran todo en su vida, justo como Sasuke, y si alguno de ellos sufría o era herido eso era como herirla a ella y no quería que eso pasara.

No quería más sufrimiento.

* * *

El patio del Palacio se encontraba repleto de personas, no solo los mismos rebeldes que el día anterior había protestado ante las puertas del Palacio sino que también los Pashas, los capitanes del ejército y los nuevos aspirantes del ejercito así como otras figuras medianamente relevantes en el Imperio, un joven soñador como lo llamarían algunos: Naka un hombre perteneciente a los círculos más frecuentados por el Príncipe Daisuke y que bien podía ser llamado como un erudito aunque demasiado excéntrico y meditativo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Naka Celebi?—indago Kakashi Hatake Pasha, acercándose a él.

Muchos de los Pashas despreciaba a individuos como Naka por considerarlos estúpidamente frívolos, despilfarradores de los favores y dinero que el Príncipe le otorgaba a sus hombres de confianza, pero lo cierto es que el propio Sultan y su Gran Visir debían de admitir que no se trataba de hombres estúpidos ni ignorantes sino sabios, adelantados a su tiempo en múltiples áreas tecnológicas y de interés humano, solo que muchos de los miembros del Imperio estaban demasiado atrasados como para verlo.

-Lo de siempre Pasha—comento divertido el pelicastaño, con actuar infantil, -vi gente camino al palacio y me dije "iré a espiar"

Ambos hombres rieron ante la broma más los demás Pashas e mantuvieron silentes ante la conversación haciendo que ambos hombres fingieran seriedad y se distanciaran con mirada cómplice. De manera repentina un soldado jenízaro emergió desde el interior del palacio cargando entre sus manos una exquisita espada cuya empuñadura hecha de oro tenía gravado el emblema de los Uchiha, captando la atención de todos ya que el jenízaro se mantuvo de pie junto al trono con la cabeza baja.

Alguien iba a perder la cabeza, eso simbolizaba la espada.

El Sultan, portando la soberbia corona dinástica del Imperio, cruzaba los pasillos frente en alto lealmente acompañado por el Hasoda Basi y líder de los jenízaros del Palacio, Boruto, quien caminaba detrás de él con la bien merecida dignidad que tenía derecho de ostentar por sus años de leal servicio al Imperio. Ambos se detuvieron frente a las puertas por un breve instante permitiendo que los hijos del Sultan; los Príncipes Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui los alcanzaran y reverenciaran antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke! ¡Y sus altezas los Príncipes Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui!

Bajo aquellos honoríficos el Sultan y su prole cruzaron las puertas, el soberbio gobernante ocupo su lugar en el trono sin sentarse, observando intimidante a los soldados presentes que bajaron la cabeza tal y como había sucedido el día anterior, más los ojos del Sultan no tardaron en desviarse hacia Inojin Pasha que parecía inusualmente nervioso. _Cualquiera diría que sabe lo que pasara_ , pensó Sasuke para sí mismo, manteniéndose completamente estoico.

-Pashas y todos los presentes—inicio el Sultan con voz clara y concreta que cautivo la atención de todos. –Como todos ustedes saben, en este año ya han sucedido dos grandes rebeliones contra el Imperio—recordó Sasuke trasladando su mirada de extremo a extremo de los miembros de la rebelión y del ejército presente. –Irrumpen en mi palacio, insultan a mi familia y me acusan de ser un tirano—nombro el Sultan señalando con su mirada a los rebeldes presentes que se sintieron claramente ofendidos con aquellas palabras.

Naka Celebi, presente desde luego, tomaba nota de cada una de las palabras del Sultan como ansiado testimonio para la posteridad, viendo los escritos que iban registrando pero a su vez observando al Sultan que no daba señal alguna de ocultar emociones sino más bien de no tenerlas, no por nada era el mejor Sultan que había gobernado el Imperio hasta la fecha.

-Y ahora resulta que alguien confiable a mi entender, y miembro de este Imperio, está involucrado con estos ladrones y traidores—acuso Sasuke notando de sola sayo como Inojin bajaba la mirada ante cada una de sus palabras, intentando no parecer aludido. –Alguien de mi propio Consejo—completo la acusación el Sultan haciendo murmurar por lo bajo a sus Pashas más ignorando a estos y centrando su atención en Inojin que si bien levanto la cabeza evito mirarlo, pero él sí lo hizo. –Guardias, traigan a Inojin Pasha.

Sin titubeo, dos de los portentosos guardias jenízaros que flaqueaban el trono avanzaron hacia el Pasha, sujetándolo de los brazos y haciéndolo caer de rodilla en el suelo frente al Sultan a quien se le acerco otro jenízaro, aquel que cargaba la espada. Los ojos del Yamanaka iban y venían de la espada al Sultan que aun parecía ser capaz de darle otra oportunidad.

El Sultan no era un hombre cruel.

* * *

En los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura sin embargo reinaba la paz absoluta mientras almorzaba en compañía de dos de sus hermosas hijas, Sarada e Izumi, así como su nieto Izuna que se encontraba abrazado de ella.

Elegantemente hermosa y sencilla, Sarada relucía con un vestido azul oscuro de escote bajo y en V decorado por seis botones de diamante, mangas ajustadas hasta el codo y abiertas en forma de lienzos en el frente, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta ribeteada en encaje plateado bordado en cristales gris claro engarzados con diamantes para formar el emblema de los Uchiha en los bordes de la tela y en diferentes partes de la espalda y la falda. Su cabello caía libremente tras sus espalda adornado por una corona de plata decorada con diamantes y cristales plateados y dorados a juego con un par de pendientes en forma de lagrima como el dije de la cadena de plata que usaba alrededor del cuello.

Frente a ella en la mesa se encontraba su hermana Izumi de trece años que casi parecía de quince más bien, con su largo cabello castaño recogido tras la nuca y adornado por una diadema de plata en forma de flores de cerezo engarzadas con diamantes a modo de cintillo, unos largos pendientes de cuna de palta con un diamante en el centro hacían juego con la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello que emulaba una flor de cerezo. Su figura se encontraba ataviada por un atuendo malva brillante de doble capa, una reluciente falda que estaba bordada en hilo amatista que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha en la tela, ajustadas mangas divididas mediante muñequeras que hacían juego con unas marcadas hombreras y cuello ligeramente más oscuros que el resto de la tela como el fajín que ceñía el vestido a su cuerpo y el cual estaba decorado por cuatro botones de diamante.

-Me alegra volver a estar aquí, madre—admitió Sarada mientras observaba sonriente a su hijo Izuna abrazar a su madre quien le hacía cosquillas.

-El abuelo nos visitó anoche—declaro Izuna de forma inmediata para complementar lo dicho por su madre.

Izumi, que hasta entonces había dado un sorbo a su copa, observo extrañada a su hermana y a su sobrino por una razón en específico, y la cual no era ajena para nadie; el Sultan odiaba a Inojin Pasha porque no era un político leal sino que velaba por sus propios intereses e Izumi no conseguía entender porque su padre haría una visita de tal índole a su hermana siendo que debía encontrarse con Inojin.

-¿Por qué nuestro padre visitaría a Inojin?—cuestiono Izumi en voz alta, con cinismo, cosa que molesto a Sarada cuya alegría se desvaneció de manera inmediata mediante su ceño fruncido. –Todos saben que nuestro padre odia a tu esposo, es un traidor.

Notando la ira aglomerarse en los ojos de Sarada, Sakura supo que tenía que intervenir. Sarada ciertamente se parecía mucho a ella pero no tenía su autocontrol en situaciones turbulentas y su carácter se desataba de forma más que agresiva algo que la asemejaba a Sasuke. Tenía que cortar esa discusión en ese preciso momento y no solo por su hija sino también por su nieto.

-Izumi—corto Sakura a modo de reproche.

Agradeciendo la atención de su madre con una sonrisa, Sarada dirigió su un moleta mirada hacia Izumi que la sostuvo osadamente, aunque tal cosa no la sorprendía en lo absoluto. Izumi se parecía demasiado a cierta tía suya que había muerto por culpa de sus propias ambiciones: Rin. Sentía lastima de la arrogancia y soberbia de su hermana que no sabía cuándo detenerse, pero ella si sabía cómo ningunearla y ofender y eso ya era algo positivo cuando menos.

-No se puede agradar a todo el mundo—comento Sarada antes de observar a su hermana, -¿estás de acuerdo Izumi?

La expresión molesta en el rostro de Izumi, al menos en ese momento, le fue suficiente.

* * *

-Son calumnias su majestad—intento excusarse Inojin sin atreverse a decir o declarar que era inocente. –Son mentiras—prometió el Pasha con la cabeza baja por causa de uno de sus verdugos que le impidió ver al Sultan a la cara. –Soy un yerno del Imperio, ¿Cómo podría traicionarlo?—cuestiono Inojin.

Aprovechando la circunstancia y harto de escuchar tamañas mentiras, Sasuke sostuvo la empuñadura de la espada firmemente entre sus mano, sosteniendo y sopesando el peso de esta antes de alzarla y con solo blandirla una vez, pese a las suplicas y ruegos del Pasha, la cabeza de Inojin cayó al suelo de un solo golpe. Los rebeldes presentes, así como muchos de los Pashas apartaron la mirad ante el charco de sangre que se formó a los pies del Sultan más este, rodeando el cadáver, mantuvo la espada alzada en su mano y observo severamente a los rebeldes presentes que parecían temblar del miedo.

Boruto, de pie tras el Sultan, siguiendo sus pasos, no se inmuto en lo absoluto porque no había sido otro que él quien había corroborado todos los crímenes cometidos por Inojin, en si él era su razón para haber muerto y no se arrepentía porque había ido un traidor en todo el sentido de la frase, de todas las formas posibles había y por haber.

-Sepan que nadie puede pasar sobre mi autoridad—declaro Sasuke a los rebeldes presentes que ya no parecían tener deseo o aspiración alguna por sublevarse como habían hecho anteriormente. –Si alguno duda de mi poder y de quien soy, que se atreva a enfrentarme—insto el Uchiha.

Naka Celebi se abstuvo de carcajear al ver temblar a los rebeldes y soldados que bajo ninguna circunstancia se atreverían a levantar su espada o voz contra el Sultan que jamás había perdido una sola batalla y a quien no le temblaba la mano a la hora de darle muerte a alguien. El silencio de todos los presentes fue más que suficiente para que Sasuke bajara la espalda y relajara el latir de su propio corazón.

Fingir ser cruel era más duro de lo que había imaginado pero había merecido la pena.

* * *

Dentro de su camarote y apaciblemente recostada sobre su cama, con una espada enfundada entre sus brazos, la princesa Koyuki dormía tranquilamente gracias al suave oleaje del mar que contribuía a relajarla así como a su fiel amiga y doncella Yugito que, sentada sobre una silla cerca de la ventana, dormitaba igual que su Princesa.

El viaje aun habría de durar cierto periodo de tiempo y lo único que Koyuki podía desear era una estadía tranquila en el Imperio de los Uchiha tras haber oído de los magníficos anfitriones que eran con visitantes extranjeros, aunque algunos daba testimonio de que eran excepcionalmente arrogantes.

Un repentino estruendo arremetió el barco e hizo a Koyuki desertarse de golpe, irguiéndose sobre el colchón y observando asustada a todos lados de su habitación. Yugito se levantó de la silla y asomo por la ventana, jadeando asustada. Sujetándose la falda de sus túnicas para no caer, Koyuki se levantó de la cama a toda prisa y corrió hacia la escalera para llegar a cubierta siguiendo seguida en todo momento por Yugito que se levantaba la falda hasta las rodillas para no caer producto del largo de su vestido. El estruendo sucedido se trataba del impacto de un bala de cañón contra la cubierta lanzado desde otro barco que estaba peligrosamente cerca y sobre cuya cubierta se encontraba un grupo de hombres vestidos de un modo que Koyuki desconoció, el líder parecía ser un gallardo y serio hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestido con los característicos usares jenízaros como capitán del ejército que era y aliado indiscutible del Sultan Sasuke.

Koyuki, quien avanzo hasta el barandal que enmarcaba el límite de la cubierta, observo enfurecida a aquellos hombres que parecían estar más que felices por el triunfo que aseguraban intimidándola a ella y al resto de la tripulación de su nave. Sus ojos destilaban ira pura a causa de semejante intrusión que a su entender no tenía fundamento ni sentido alguno.

-Alcen la bandera blanca—ordeno Koyuki a Sandayu que se encontraba protectoramente a su lado

Tenían que declararles a los soldados presentes que ellos no eran enemigos sino refugiados que esperaban recibir ayuda. No estaban en posición de librar una batalla y no hablando de temas materiales sino porque aquello era innecesario en un momento como ese. Naruto observo sin expresión alguna a la nave que se encontraba a unas cuantas leguas de la suya, cualquier nave que cruzar la frontera marítima con la Capital Imperial resultaba una amenaza y ya que el Sultan tenía suficientes situaciones con las que lidiar era su absoluto deber garantizar la seguridad del pueblo y la familia Imperial. Kiba lo observo atento, de pie a su lado, en espera de sus órdenes para proceder.

-Prepárense para disparar—ordeno Naruto.

Asintiendo, el Inuzuka alzo su mano derecha como clara señal de que prepararan los cañones para disparar, pero la repentina aparición de una bandera blanca que ondeo en la cima de la nave vecina hizo a Naruto fruncir el ceño y sostenerle la muñeca a Kiba que había estado a punto de dar por cumplida su orden. El Inuzuka parpadeo confundido antes de llevar sus ojos a la nave, igual de extrañado que él.

¿De quién podía tratarse para cruzar pacíficamente la frontera?

* * *

-Tienes buen apetito, Shikamaru—elogio Karui al ver al Nara probar sus alimentos.

Había muchos servidores en el palacio pero solo dos podían destacar por su exquisito paladar y buen gusto, Shikamaru e Ino y la ayuda de ellos a la hora de librar su batalla por ser la mejor chef posible solo podía continuar por ellos que se paseaban por su lugar de trabajo sin ignorar los alimentos que ella les ofrecía y que degustaban con infinitos elogios. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta sin emitir mayores palabras, siempre tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, velando porque la voluntad de la Sultana se cumpliera al pie de la letra, al menos agradecía poder olvidar tanto trabajo por la noche y ver a su esposa Temari que afortunadamente no tenía que esforzarse tanto como él.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo—comento le Nara únicamente, riéndose de sí mismo.

Un repentino eco de tacones contra la puerta llamó la atención de Karui y Shikamaru que habían estado riendo hasta que ese sonido los hizo reaccionar. El Nara se giró hacia la puerta encontrándose con su esposa que, vestida en galas doradas con una chaqueta superior color citrino y su largo cabello rubio peinado en una coleta plagada de rizos parecía agitada y confundida al verlo en la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Acaba de estallar una tormenta—informo Temari deteniéndose frente a su esposo que la observo con una ceja arqueada ante su pregunta.

Terminando de comer, el Nara saboreo el último de los platillos de Karui que parecía igual de confundida que él ante las palabras de la rubia. El aire, anteriormente liviano y bromista había ido reemplazado por una presencia molesta y preocupante en el ambiente y no se trataba únicamente a causa de la llegada de Temari sino de algo que rondaba el palacio.

-El Sultan ejecuto a Inojin Pasha—declaro Temari, molesta por saber ignorante a su esposo.

Como si se hubiera tratado de una obra de magia, los colores desaparecieron del rostro de Shikamaru que incluso hubiera admitido que había dejado de respirar normalmente a causa de esas palabras y lo que significaban…por eso la Sultana Sarada había regresado al palacio, por eso se había realizado un diván abierto. Temblando por la noticia y el hecho de lo que debía comunicar, Shikamaru únicamente sostuvo momentáneamente las manos de su esposa entre las suyas antes de abandonar la cocina con rumbo hacia los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura a toda prisa.

La Sultana tenía que saberlo y rápido.

* * *

Sarada, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, beso la frente de su hijo antes de que Chouchou lo llevara a sus aposentos para que repasara sus materias como siempre, no por no ser heredero al trono Imperial debía de ser menos que otros niños, era un Uchiha y como tal tenía un gran peso que llevar sobre sus hombros, un peso que solo él podía llevar y que, sin embargo, era mucho más pequeño del que ella, sus hermanas y su madre llevaban día tras día.

Las mujeres soportaban la verdadera carga.

Sakura observo la partida de su nieto con una triste sonrisa, sentada en su diván antes de girar su rostro hacia su hija Izumi que se encontraba sentada a su lado, observando igual de interesada al pequeño Príncipe, más la mirada de su madre la hizo entornar los ojos con molestia. Ella siempre era quien recibía reprimendas, no Sarada, Sarada era perfecta a ojos de todo el mundo, del Imperio, de sus padres y sus hermanos, ella era la más hermosa, la más talentosa, la que más se parecía a su madre. Era tanta la envidia que Izumi sentía que, en un momento de debilidad, deseo que tal felicidad se obstaculizada.

-Cuida tus palabras, Izumi—recordó Sakura a su hija que evadió su mirada sin más, -harás que Sarada se sienta triste.

Ella jamás había preferido de sobremanera a ninguna de sus hijas e hijos, claro, Daisuke era excepcionalmente valioso por lo bien que congeniaban como madre e hijo pero eso no significaba que ignorara o valorizara menormente a sus otros hijos, en lo absoluto. Pero Sarada tenía un lugar especial por la lealtad absoluta que le brindaba al Imperio y a ella, Sarada veía lo que otros no veían, la importancia de un sacrificio y la situación que por ende lo ameritaba…hubiera deseado que Izumi lo entendiera pero desgraciadamente se parecía demasiado a Rin.

-¿Debo mentir, madre?—protesto Izumi en un susurro para que su hermana no la escuchara, -detesto a Inojin al igual que mi padre.

Izumi iba por mal camino y por más que Sakura intentara cambiar tal cosa o conseguía resultados fructíferos más no la preocupaba, su hija—sin importar que camino tomara—siempre seria su hija y velaría por el Imperio eso era más que suficiente para su preocupado corazón, sus hijos e hijas lo eran todo y mientras ellos estuvieran felices y a salvo ella también lo estaría. Las puertas se abrieron de manera repentina haciendo que tanto Sakura como Izumi levantaran la mirada encantándose con Shikamaru que parecía asustado como jamás ninguna de ellas recordaba haberlo visto.

-Sultana, ha sucedido una catástrofe—pronuncio el Nara reverenciado a la Sultana Sakura así como a sus dos hijas.

Sarada se giró hacia la puerta ante la llegada del Nara, intrigada por el motivo de su presencia más con una expresión serena en su rostro, tranquila y conforme con estar nuevamente junto a su familia.

-Inojin Pasha…fue ejecutado—informo Shikamaru viendo el pánico en los ojos de la Sultana Sakura.

Sintiendo su corazón detenerse por un breve instante, Sakura giro su rostro hacia su hija Sarada cuyo rostro perdió su inusual serenidad mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Izumi, sentada junto a su madre, bajo la mirada con culpabilidad sintiendo que era su responsabilidad lo que había pasado ya que ella había pedido que algo así sucediera. Sakura bajo la mirada con tristeza entendiendo lo que había intentado transmitirle Sasuke esa mañana, lo que había intentado decirle, pero…¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Cerrando los ojos con dolor por un segundo, Sarada se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar, abriendo sus ojos cargados de ira antes de sujetarse la falda y salir a toda prisa de los aposentos de su madre sin reverenciarla siquiera. Presta y veloz, Izumi reverencio a su madre y se sostuvo la falda, saliendo tras su hermana. Intentando seguirle el paso a su enfurecida hermana que caminaba aguerrida con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y con una expresión de absoluta ira en el rostro, Izumi consiguió sujetar uno de los brazo de su hermana para igualar su andar más no para detenerla en lo absoluto. La Uchiha intento zafarse inútilmente del agarre de su hermana menor quien no desistió de su esfuerzo sino que afianzo su agarre aún más firmemente sobre el brazo de su hermana.

-Suéltame, Izumi—desafío Sarada con la voz irreconocible a causa de la ira.

Todas las concubinas y sirvientes a su paso, cruzando el harem, las reverenciaron sin poder evitar sentirse intrigadas por la hermosa Sultana a quien muchas recordaban haber visto de niña y a quienes otras desconocían por completo y cuyo carácter se asemejaba enormemente con el de la Sultana Sakura. Sujeta del agarre de su hermana, Sarada no detuvo su andar bajo ninguna circunstancia, caminando dignamente y con la frente en alto en todo momento.

-¿Qué harás?, ¿Discutir con nuestro padre? Lo hecho, hecho esta y no puede cambiarse—intento hacerla razonar Izumi.

Escuchando aquellas palabras de labios de su hermana menor, Sarada detuvo su andar permitiéndole a Izumi recuperar el aliento parcialmente. La Uchiha giro su rostro hacia su hermana menor con una expresión de carácter y rabia unidos entre sí que le inspiraron temor por asemejarse al actuar siempre digno de su madre. Nunca recordaba haber visto a Sarada tan molesta y decidida con respecto a algo y no sabía si sentirse preocupada por ello o no.

-Ese hombre no es mi padre—pronuncio Sarada, sorprendiendo a su hermana Izumi.

Ante la sorpresa de Izumi, Sarada por fin pudo liberarse de su agarre de su hermana y seguir libremente con su camino. No iba a guardar silencio, no iba a bajar la mirada y actuar como una ignorante, si su padre había ordenado la muerte de su esposo al menos debía darle una razón o de lo contrario sería capaz de odiarlo para siempre. ¿Por qué su padre había hecho eso?, ¿Por qué le había hecho eso a ella?

-Sarada…- intento llamarla Izumi luego de haber salido de su sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde.

Resignada y con la cabeza baja, la Sultana se sujetó la falda y regreso a los aposentos de su madre para informarle la decisión que Sarada había tomado ante la noticia de que ahora era viuda. No podía cambiar lo que sea que Sarada estuviera sintiendo, pero solo Kami sabia cuan preocupada estaba por como su hermana pudiera estallar emocionalmente frente a su padre.

 _Kami no lo quiera_ , pidió Izumi silenciosamente.

* * *

Ya sin la estorbosa corona Imperial y solo siendo acompañado por Boruto, Sasuke recorrió los pasillos hacia sus aposentos donde deseaba permanecer hasta que llegara la noche y pudiera hablar con su esposa cara a cara.

Sarada seguramente ya debía saber de la noticia y lo que menos quería era enfrentarla y escuchar de su boca que lo odiaba. Inojin había sido un traidor al Imperio, sacando beneficio de las provincias que estaban a su cargo sin reparar en las personas que allí residían y eso ya era un acto de crueldad. Esperaba que, tal y como le había pedido a Sakura aquella mañana, ella tampoco fuese a odiarlo luego de saber la decisión que había tomado que lo afectaba más de lo que era capaz de expresar. Ser cruel no iba con él en lo absoluto, no era una parte de su vida que le gustara fingir pero que era necesaria ya que de otro modo nadie le daría el respeto que como Sultan merecía y debía tener de parte de sus súbditos.

Boruto caminaba tras el Sultan con parsimonioso silencioso, presto a sus órdenes y sumido en sus propios pensamientos con respecto a la ahora Sultana viuda, la Sultana Sarada a quien en efecto jamás había visto. Grandes rumores circulaban de ella y su avasalladora belleza, su perfecto comportamiento y su actuar recatado y absolutamente dingo, más él jamás había tenido el placer de conocerla y quizá nunca lo tuviera, cuando ella supiera que el había sido el informante del fallecido Pasha seguramente lo odiaría para siempre. Pero eso era estimable.

Sasuke suspiro tranquilo al encontrarse a cinco pasos de las puertas de sus aposentos, casi ajeno a cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir sobre su persona cuando una voz clara, melodiosa e iracunda llego a sus oídos, una voz que hubiera deseado no escuchar en lo absoluto y que lo hizo detenerse por completo, obligándolo a ocultar sus propios sentimientos para que su hija no se hiciera una idea equivocaba del porqué de su decisión.

-¡Sultan Sasuke!

A toda prisa y con el largo velo azul que cubría su cabello arremolinado sobre sus hombros para cubrir su escote, Sarada de detuvo tras su padre sin notar la sorprendida mirada del Hasoda Basi, Boruto, que pareció sentirse abrumado como un humano que contemplaba a la mismísima diosa de la belleza, y ese rostro triste y enfurecido no conseguía aminorar en lo absoluto su belleza. Sarada observo tristemente la espalda de su padre, deteniéndose tras él absolutamente decepcionada de él y de la razón cualquier que hubiera tenido para herirla de aquella forma, ella no conseguía dar con el porqué de su actuar, no conseguía entender sus razones.

-Lo sabía, ¿cierto?—cuestiono Sarada tratando de usted a su padre ya que el protocolo así lo exigía además del hecho de que, en ese momento, ella no conseguía verlo como su padre en lo absoluto. –Anoche ya había tomado una decisión—aludió la Uchiha con la voz cargada de ira, todo respeto que hubiera sentido por él había desaparecido. –Tenía pensado matarlo, hacerme viuda y dejar a mi hijo sin su padre—acuso Sarada con su voz quebrada con las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, sintiendo el agitado latir de su corazón contra sus oídos. –Se burló de mí y guardo silencio, ¿Por qué tanta crueldad?—pidió saber Sarada intentando contener un sollozo que apenas y pudo escapar de sus labios.

Tragando saliva de manera inaudible, Sasuke se giró hacia su hija sin poder ocultar sus emociones como hubiera deseado hacer, contemplando emocionalmente herido la rabia de su hija hacia su persona, sabiéndose culpable por no poder decirle la razón exacta por la que había ejecutado a Inojin, no solo porque fuera un traidor al Imperio sino porque también la había traicionado a ella de la peor forma existente, pero no podía confesarle eso, sentía que ella debía saberlo por su cuenta. Viéndola contener los sollozos contra sus labios, Sasuke acaricio cuidadosamente el rostro de su hija que pese a su ira pareció serenarse bajo el tacto y preocupación de parte de su padre. Sin apartar su mirada de la de su padre, Sarada lo sintió limpiar las lágrimas que intentaban deslizarse por sus mejillas, no sabiendo si sentirse herida por su cinismo o agradecida por su compasión.

-Inojin no solo era un traidor al Imperio, sino también a ti, Sarada—admitió Sasuke a modo de respuesta sin desear rebelar más que esto. Su hija frunció el ceño ante esto sin dejar de mantener el contacto con los ojos de su padre. –Su muerte era bien merecida.

Sintiendo su propio corazón no aguantar ante la ira reflejada en los ojos y facciones de su hija, Sasuke se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia sus aposento sin más, viendo a los dos guardias jenízaros que flanqueaban la entrada abrirle las puertas y alejarlo del cuadro triste que representaba su hija y el eco de las puertas cerrándose lo hizo respirar tranquilo mientras se desabrochaba el cuello de la chaqueta en un intento por respirar tranquilo.

Su hija lo odiaba.

* * *

-Mis condolencias, Sultana—pronuncio el Uzumaki al ver el dolor ante el cual la Sultana intentaba resistirse.

Boruto vio partir al resto de la escolta jenízara, encontrándose a solas con la Sultana Sarada que contemplaba enfurecida las puertas que la separaban de su padre el Sultan, el Uzumaki no sabía como reaccionaria ni lo que haría, esa era la razón por la que permanecía presente, más su instinto de conservación le gritaba que se marchara en ese momento y la dejara a solas, acción que pretendió realizar, girándose para marcharse.

-¿Tienes la vergüenza de darme tus condolencias, Boruto?—acuso Sarada.

Temeroso e intrigado porque ella supiera quien era, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar girarse hacia la Sultana que lo observaba enfurecida, sabiéndolo responsable de la caída de su esposo quien muchas veces le había hablando pestes del Hasoda Basi del Sultan y de su intriga pese a no ser nada más que un simple jenízaro favorecido por haberse criado en el palacio.

-Al fin tienes lo que querías—continuo Sarada aludiendo a su esposo en el tono de sus palabras, -siempre viste a mi esposo como un obstáculo en tu camino. Lo volviste tu enemigo y levantaste calumnias sobre él y engañaste a su majestad—sentencio la Uchiha acercándose peligrosamente a Boruto que tena sus ojos clavados en ella y en su hermoso rostro que no reflejaba nada salvo ira a causa de su propio dolor que intentaba formar un escudo sobre su destrozado corazón. –Todo es tu culpa—acuso Sarada empujando al Uzumaki que la sintió desvanecerse, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Evitándole una caída segura a la Sultana que se desplomo inconsciente en su brazos, sobrepasada por su propio dolor, Boruto tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar sin restricciones aquella avasalladora belleza de rostro angelical, cejas suaves, orbes ónix cerrados adornados por pestañas sumamente halagadoras así como una larga melena de rizos azabache que al igual que su piel alabastro despedía un exquisito aroma a jazmines y lilas.

Era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

 **PD:** capitulo dedicado a , **DULCECITO311** (especialmente por sus comentarios que adoro :3), **Adrit126** (a quien extrañaba :3) y **Miara Makisan** (a quien le doy las gracias por esperar a continuación :3) intentare actualizar nuevamente el fin de semana :3 plis comenten que les parecio el captulo y si tienen alguna idea :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 3

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la serie "Kösem La Sultana" protagonizada por Nurgül Yeşilçay (Sultana Kösem) y Metin Akdülger (Sultan Murad IV), los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utilización son de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramantización de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 3

-No pasara nada—aclaro Koyuki al ver a los marinos y grumetes preparar sus armas para atacar a quienes se encontraban en la nave vecina. –Bajen sus armas—ordeno la Princesa.

Naruto Uzumaki, frente en alto, contemplo indiferente el intercambio de palabras entre la mujer a cargo de la nave vecina y sus grumetes. Lo único que deseaba era evitar una batalla o enfrentamiento sin importar de la índole que se tratara. Pocas veces pasaba tanto tiempo lejos del palacio, siendo capitán del ejército y padre del Hasoda Basi del Sultan, Naruto tenía que encontrarse diariamente con el soberano Uchiha que no era sino un hombre sumamente agradable con el cual tratar y que se había tomado la molestia de darle a Boruto los mejores tutores había y por haber, llegando a verlo como si fuera su hijo y eso era algo que Naruto apreciaba de todo corazón.

-¡Ordene que bajen sus armas!—protesto Koyuki al ver que los oficiales presentes no la obedecían sino que parecían más que dispuestos a enfrentar a los ocupantes de la nave Imperial.

A regañadientes y cediendo ante las ordenes de la joven Princesa, todos depositaron cuidadosamente sus armas sobre el suelo, manos en alto, observando a los emisarios que estaban en la nave vecina y que parecían más que complacidos con su rendición.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué creen que hacen en los territorios del Imperio Uchiha?—demando saber Naruto con voz clara y fuerte que fue escuchada por la princesa. -¡Explíquense inmediatamente!

Cubriendo ligeramente su frente de la luz del sol que le estaba provocando jaqueca, así como la anterior deslealtad de sus hombres, Koyuki entrecerró su mirada al ver a quien parecía ser el capitán de la nave, ataviado con usares jenízaros que le daban un temple de autoridad y poder incuestionable. La Princesa húngara no pudo evitar tragar saliva nerviosamente ante aquellas preguntas, era el momento de definir su vida y comprobar si podía salvarse o si estaba condenada a morir en manos de sus propios enemigos.

-Yo soy la Princesa Koyuki Kasahana, heredera del trono húngaro—pronuncio la noble joven principesca que intento ser humilde en sus palabras y declaraciones, sintiendo la nerviosa mirada de Yugito sobre ella en espera de que pudiera cumplir su cometido y mantener a todos a salvo. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pidió saber Koyuki, desconociendo por completo a aquellos jenízaros.

Había escuchado muchas cosas del Imperio Uchiha, de su nobleza, de su seguridad, de su temible ejército y de las libertades que tenían y que otras culturas consideraban tabú, como el tema del Harem por ejemplo. Esperaba que su fe fuera suficiente para hacerla sobrevivir, su belleza e intelecto solo le serian útiles cuando estuviera dentro del Palacio Imperial y pudiera emplear sus artes de mujer con el Sultan o con los Príncipes, hasta el momento solo tenía que comportarse y pelear por su vida, si no lo hacia ella nadie más lo haría por su persona.

-Yo soy el comandante del ejército jenízaro, Naruto Uzumaki—se presentó el hombre con un tono de voz digno, sereno y uniforme que le inspiro respeto a la princesa húngara que asintió a modo de respuesta. -¿Por qué se encuentra aquí, alteza?—inquirió el Uzumaki.

Una sutil sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Koyuki que giro su rostro hacia Yugito que le sujeto a mano a modo de apoyo, cambiando su mirada a Sandayu que de igual modo dependía absolutamente de lo que ella pudiera lograr. Cada una de las vidas presentes en su nave dependía única y exclusivamente de ella y de lo que consiguiera con su diplomacia, con su voz y con sus modales. Era el momento de arriesgarlo absolutamente todo y olvidarse de quien había sido, era el momento de entregar su vida a todo lo que le fuera enviado. No iba a rendirse ni titubear, mucho menos decaer.

-Vine para pedir la ayuda del Sultan Sasuke—se pronunció la Princesa fingiendo una voz desesperada cual doncella de los cuentos de hada en espera de que alguien la salvara. -¿Puede llevarme con él?—pidió Koyuki.

El Uzumaki contemplo de arriba abajo a la joven, incierto con respecto a cómo debía proceder, por más que fuera una mujer era una extranjera con una fe indiscutiblemente diferente a la de ellos, criada de manera diferente…la Sultana Sakura había sido extranjera, pero había llegado a los dieciséis años al palacio y ahora con cuarenta años no era sino una nacionalista dedicada y desinteresada que velaba de manera absoluta con su pueblo. Que eso hubiera pasado con una sola mujer no significaba que otras fueran de confianza.

Naruto no sabía cómo responder ante la petición de la Princesa Koyuki.

* * *

Sakura cruzo elegante y velozmente los pasillos hacia los aposentos de su esposo siendo seguida por Tenten y Kin a su espalda y por Shikamaru que caminaba apenas un paso detrás suyo, casi a su lado.

Según el Nara le había notificado, Boruto había llegado a los aposentos de Sarada cargándola en sus brazos luego de que esta hubiera enfrentado al Sultan verbalmente. Ahora necesitaba sembrar la paz y brindar la amnistía que el palacio necesitaba desesperadamente luego de la ejecución del Pasha, quizá Sasuke no fuera a decirle sus razones, no las necesitaba, pero quería reconfortarlo al saber que con toda seguridad este habría de sentirse herido por lo que sea que Sarada hubiera dicho. Su único y obligatorio deber era velar porque su familia se mantuviera unida y a salvo, así como el sagrado Imperio que no eran sino ellos mismos.

-Puedes retirarte, Shikamaru—garantizo Sakura deteniéndose frente a las puertas y girando su rostro hacia el Nara, -encárgate de que no se quebrante el orden.

-Si, Majestad—pronuncio Shikamaru, reverenciando a la Sultana antes de retirarse debidamente.

Suspirando sonoramente y sabiéndose sola, de no ser por sus doncellas y los guardias jenízaros que flanqueaban las puertas, Sakura mantuvo la frente en alto y avanzo con parsimoniosa lentitud mientras los dos guardias le abrían las puertas sin dilación alguna. Sasuke, sentado tras su cama, leyó distraídamente los nuevos informes del ejército, sumido en sus propios pensamientos que fueron apartados de su mente en cuanto escucho las puertas abrirse de par en par para la única persona en el palacio que nunca necesitaba de permiso alguno para encontrarse en su presencia, su esposa.

-Ángel—pronuncio Sasuke sabiéndola en frente suyo al escuchar las puertas cerrarse.

Las palabras de Sarada permanecían clavadas en su mente y corazón cual veneno incontrolable que minaba sus fuerzas y voluntad, ¿Cómo considerarse un buen padre? Claro, no tenía a su progenitor como gran modelo a seguir siendo que este había ordenado la muerte de uno de sus propios hijos, su difunto hermano Itachi, pero esperaba haber podido ser mejor que eso, pero al parecer no era así, Sarada lo odiaba y eso era algo que ya no podía cambiarse. Ninguno de sus hijas e hijos emitía queja alguna de su voluntad, justo como Sakura, pero esta vez la situación escapaba de su propio control y lo forzaba a tomar decisiones que jamás hubiera creído posibles y no solo por el bien del Imperio y de sus propios hijos.

El Uchiha se mantuvo con la mirada baja y esquiva para tristeza de su esposa que, sujetándose la falda para no tropezar, se sentó a su lado cuidadosamente, acariciándole la mejilla y haciéndole levantar la vista de una u otra forma, ante ella jamás podía ocultar sus miedos, sus decisiones, sus temores. Ella sabía indiscutiblemente todo de él.

-Siempre te apoyare, siempre estaré de tu lado—prometió Sakura solemnemente, clavando su mirada en la de su esposo cuyos ojos se encontraban plenamente centrado en su rostro, -no necesito que me expliques el porqué de esta decisión, estoy aquí para asegurarte que nunca vas a perderme.

Cerrando los ojos ante las palabras y caricias de su esposa, Sasuke coloco su mano por sobre la de su esposa, estrechándola más hacia sí. No había mayor miedo para él que volverse un monstruo, cambiar y volverse tan cruel como su padre y dejar atrás quien era, lastimar los sentimientos de su amada esposa y herir a su propia familia. Ya había perdido a su madre en el pasado, a Fugaku que había sido como su padre, a dos de sus hijos, ¿Qué más podía perder? A Sakura. Ella era su todo, su razón de existir y respirar, sus motivos para seguir y aferrarse a la vida y viceversa. Si ella llegada a odiarlo, entonces se sentiría completamente perdido.

-Solo quiero que sepas…- se detuvo Sakura haciendo a Sasuke abrir los ojos, centrando toda su atención en ella, su voz sonaba quebrada y las lágrimas relucían en sus ojos como pocas veces sucedía. Ella, como digna Sultana y esposa del soberano del mundo ocultaba sus sentimientos del mundo a la perfección, verla quebrarse era lo más doloroso que existía para Sasuke, -que tu dolor es el mío y que, ese dolor se acrecienta cuando temo que nuestros hijos sigan a Itachi y Baru—pronuncio la pelirosa, bajando la mirada.

Sasuke no era ajeno de su dolor, de cuán difícil significaba para ella cargar con la muerte de sus dos hijos mayores en su memorias. La antigua Sakura se aferraba a la vida sin necesitar de nada y nadie, esa Sakura era fuerte y decidida, la mujer a la que había vuelto a ver tras el atentado causado por Obito se quebraba en sus brazos y tenía el corazón roto, era una mujer que dependía por completo de él y viceversa. Pese a todo aquello su físico y belleza indiscutible no habían aminorado ni un poco y eso lo asombraba, el control que tenía sobre sus emociones era abrumador, pero no tanto como los largos periodos de tristeza y reflexión que la asolaban durante el día y que lo preocupaban tanto.

Con el debido cuidado, Sasuke beso la frente de su esposa que se relajó en sus brazos y le permitió abrazarla. Si ella desaparecía de su vida, entonces el renunciaría a todo, al Sultanato, al poder, a su existencia y a todo lo que conocía, ella se lo había dado todo habiendo llegado como una esclava al Palacio sin que él lo hubiera consentido, puede que a cambio ambos no hubieran obtenido sino dolor y problemas hasta la fecha pero…ella era lo más valioso que tenía en la vida y perderla seria su ruina.

Ella era su todo.

* * *

De pie junto a la cama, Izumi vio retirarse al doctor C tras analizar exhaustivamente a Sarada, dándole a beber jarabe de amapola para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente y además pudiera serenar sus nervios que no habían sino provocado una crisis que la había hecho sucumbir ante semejante desmayo.

Apartándose la falda, la pelicastaña se sentó en la cama, velando el sueño de su hermana, acariciando sus cabellos y sintiéndose culpable por su anterior deseo de causarle una infelicidad que perturbara su paz anterior. Ciertamente Sarada era la favorita de todos pero ahora estaba sufriendo lo indeseable, era viuda sin tener siquiera treinta años y con un hijo pequeño que cuidar, claro, era indiscutiblemente rica y poderosa pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera sola, seguramente habría de casarse nuevamente cuando las leyes y la jerarquía Imperial lo consideraran pertinente, un matrimonio que quizá la hiciera infeliz.

Un repentino repiqueteo la hizo levantar la cabeza y girarse hacia la puerta donde dos de las doncellas de su hermana esperaban atentas su orden para abrir las puertas, acción que Izumi correspondió, asintiendo inmediatamente. Las puertas fueron abiertas con un leve chirrido permitiendo el ingreso de Kagami y Shisui que clavaron sus preocupadas miradas en Sarada quien permanecía recostada en la cama con una expresión serena pero notablemente triste en su rostro, desprovista de corona y con la cabeza reposada sobre la almohada.

-¿Cómo está?—inquirió Kagami, preocupado por su hermana.

Besando la frente de su hermana, Izumi se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia sus dos hermanos con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre, impotente respecto a su propia repuesta, acabando por cruzarse de brazos. Shisui se encontraba con su mirada clavada en la de su melliza que ciertamente parecía afectada y abatida por lo sucedido, más no rendida, no, eso jamás.

-Agotada por los nervios—respondió Izumi sin saber que más decir, -el doctor dijo que era una reacción normal.

Kagami asintió a modo de respuesta más no emitió palabra alguna, viendo a Shisui abrazar a su melliza para reconfortarla. Para Kagami ver a su hermana así era algo insólito, ella siempre había sido igual de fuerte que su madre ante todos los problemas, siempre digna y manteniendo la calma, siendo la imagen del Imperio…¿Qué estaría sintiendo como para acabar así?

* * *

-Lady Ino, ¿Cómo está la Sultana Sarada?—pidió saber Boruto sin ser capaz de ocultar su interés.

Por más que hubiera crecido en el palacio, habiendo sido hijo de uno de los Khanes de Crimea, Boruto jamás había tratado con la Sultana Sarada puesto que esta había estado preparándose para su matrimonio cuando él hubo llegado a la capital para entrenar como jenízaro y su mayor aliada en dichos instantes no había sido otra que la Sultana Mikoto a quien visitaba con frecuencia, considerándola su mejor amiga en los tiempos de necesidad y desesperación. Ella, con veintiséis años y una vasta educación y formación política era su mayor mentora y ayuda emocional cuando se sentía perdido en el palacio, siendo la primogénita del Sultan era incuestionable que fuera la favorita de muchos a la hora de brindar información.

Preocupada, Ino asintió a medias, pensando en la joven y desolada Sultana que con apenas veintitrés años entraba en el periodo de viudez. En una sociedad y mundo gobernado por lo hombres, ser viuda no era algo agradable a menos que se escogiera por voluntad un nuevo esposo mucho más destacable y poderoso, pero esas no eran las intenciones de la Sultana Sarada, ella era igual de inocente que la Sultana Sakura cuando esta era joven y recién había llegado al palacio, más las adversidades habrían de hacerla aprender del mundo para pelear como debía.

-Afortunadamente no se trató de nada grave—inicio Ino viendo como un peso invisible desaparecía de los hombros del Uzumaki, -el médico le dio un calmante y ahora se encuentra dormida.

Sin más que decir, y reverenciando al siempre respetuoso Hasoda Basi que inclino la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Suspirando sonoramente y dirigiéndose hacia sus aposentos, Boruto se sintió más contrariado que nunca consigo mismo, desconocía muchas cosas sobre la Sultana Sarada y encima de ello ella lo consideraba su enemigo por haber provocado el derrocamiento o caída de su esposo y sin embargo él no podía evitar sentirse más y más fascinado con ella a cada momento que recordaba las delicadas y angelicales facciones de su rostro serenamente triste cuando se hubo encontrado en sus brazos producto de aquel fugaz desmayo.

Esa hermosa mujer lo hacía sentirse completamente extraño.

El Hasoda Basi detuvo sus pasos en la entrada del pasillo que comunicaba sus aposentos con los soberbios apartamentos del Sultan, encontrando a una figura tremendamente familiar que lo saco de sus anteriores cavilaciones y que le saco una sonrisa inmediata. Boruto contemplo sonriente a su padre que, enfundado en los tradicionales usares jenízaros se detenía frente a las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan sin reparar en quien estuviera cerca ni en él mismo. _Ese viejo no cambia_ , pensó Boruto con humor al ver a su distraído padre.

-Guardias, informen a su majestad—pidió Naruto, viendo asentir a los dos leales jenízaros que se encontraban atestados junto a las puertas, -se trata de un asunto importante.

* * *

Sasuke se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre su cama con Sakura sobre su pecho, respirando acompasadamente, ambos en silencio absoluto, únicamente disfrutando de la presencia del otro y de lo que esto evocaba en sus vidas y existencia cotidiana.

Las puertas se abrieron con un ligero chirrido haciendo que tanto Sakura como él abrieran los ojos y se encontraran con uno de los siempre leales jenízaros que flanqueaban las puertas y que reverencio a la pareja imperial en cuanto se hubo detenido a un par de pasos de la cama, encontrando abrazados al Sultan y a su esposa.

-Majestades—reverencio el jenízaro sin levantar la mirada, -Naruto Uzumaki solicita audiencia, dice que es importante.

-Que pase—accedió Sasuke sabiendo que Sakura pensaba igual.

Acariciándole el rostro una última vez, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura se levantó primero, alisándose la falda del vestido y viendo a Sasuke levantarse de igual modo, rodeando su lado de la cama y colocándose junto a ella en cuanto Naruto hubo ingresado realizando la debida reverencia sin titubeo alguno, evadiendo escasa e imperceptiblemente la mirada de la Sultana Sakura quien actuó igual. Por más que hubieran pasado diez años de aquella declaración y Sakura hubiera hecho todo lo posible por marcar las distancias, el Uzumaki aun viudo y con un nuevo rango jerárquico no conseguía dejar de verla con ojos de enamorado pese a ser la única mujer que estaba lejos de su alcance, ella que solo podía pertenecerle a un hombre y no cualquier hombre sino que al Sultan del mundo.

-Majestades—saludo el Uzumaki, bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

Sasuke inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué novedades nos traes del puerto, Naruto?—pidió saber el Uchiha.

Suspirando y encogiéndose de hombres sin saber si lo que iba a decir era malo o no, Naruto únicamente se aventuró a ser sincero y plantar cara al hecho de que una Princesa húngara se encontraba en las tierras Imperial, dentro de su nave en puerto en espera de una resolución que el Sultan tuviera a bien decidir dentro de poco por el bien de su propia vida, dependiendo de Naruto quien debía comunicar las circunstancias al soberano del Imperio Uchiha.

-Hay una visitante inesperada, majestades—Sakura frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, sabiendo lo que podía significar, -dice llamarse Koyuki Kasahana, Princesa de Hungría—el Uzumaki detuvo sus palabras notando que la Sultana Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con la presencia de dicha Princesa, -suplica que le brinde refugio.

-He oído de ella—acoto Sakura observando a Sasuke y arqueando una ceja con ligero disgusto, -su reputación de asesina la precede.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante aquello.

-No necesitamos meternos en problemas con nadie—sentenció el Uchiha, -¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarla? No tenemos nada que ver con el pueblo Húngaro.

El bien llamado Sultan Hashirama, "El Magnífico" había liderado y librado una soberbia campaña contra Hungría, tierra que posteriormente y por culpa del Sultan Madara habían perdido, no necesitaban inmiscuirse más en asunto extranjeros, ya tenían territorios y poder suficiente, eran envidiablemente poderosos y adinerados, ¿Para qué interesarse en cosas que no debían concernirles en lo absoluto? Aunque, y pensándolo mejor, quizá sería un acto justo y ecuánime escuchar las demandas de la Princesa para ver los motivos de su presencia en territorio Imperial.

-Infórmale a Daisuke—respondió Sasuke viendo asentir al Uzumaki, -él se encargara de esto.

* * *

Usando un vestido negro con bordados dorados por sobre las mallas y las largas botas de cuero, de hombros marcados, mangas holgadas y corsé ajustado con cordones en el frente y la espalda, espada enfundada en su cintura, Koyuki observaba con verdadera admiración el enorme Palacio Imperial que era visible desde el puerto donde se encontraba tomando aire nuevo y estirando sus adoloridos músculos luego de semanas a bordo de aquella nave.

Incluso Yugito, de pie a su lado como siempre, observaba boquiabierta aquel inmenso Palacio que parecía estar hecho de oro solido que relucía ante la luz del sol y cuya soberbia estructura se alzaba en la cima más alta del territorio. Sin duda alguna los Uchiha eran muy poderosos puesto que nadie tenía un Palacio ligeramente similar siquiera, ni los españoles ni los franceses, absolutamente nadie.

Muchos de los habitantes, en su camino por el habitual mercado se detenían a contemplar la nave extranjera, murmurando cosas sobre la Princesa que les parecía de mal gusto vestida de aquella forma, incapaz de ser comparada con la Sultana Sakura o las Sultanas Mikoto, Shina, Sarada o Izumi que vivían brindando caridad a los más pobres y necesitados, una extranjera les parecía algo innecesario y ordinario de contemplar, poca cosa.

El rostro anteriormente sereno de Koyuki se vio ensombrecido por la preocupación en cuanto una numerosa escolta jenízara de al menos veinte hombres rodeo su nave, manteniendo sus manos en la empuñadura de sus espadas, observándola a ella y a Yugito con simpleza y desconfianza palpable. Un hombre, que parecía ser el capitán se detuvo a tres pasos de ella, observándola con desinterés y falta de tacto, su apariencia estoica, rostro pálido y cabellos oscuros hicieron que Koyuki lo observaba desconfiada.

-Princesa Koyuki—saludo el jenízaro llamado Sai a la joven sin reverenciarla o bajar la cabeza siquiera, acción que Koyuki y Yugito vieron como un insulto. –su petición de ayuda ha sido denegada—informo el jenízaro viendo fruncir el ceño a la joven, -permanecerá retenida hasta que el Sultan lo estime conveniente.

Apretando los labios, descuidada pero hábilmente Koyuki reposo su mano en la empuñadura de la espalda que yacía colgada de su cadera, escuchando la voz de Yugito rogándole que no abandonara el barco y no pretendía hacerlo. Aun no veía al Sultan y este la ignoraba. _Gran error_ , pensó Koyuki que no era sino la heredera del trono húngaro como única heredera, no solo femenina sino en todos los sentidos posibles.

-Yugito, regresa al camarote y quédate ahí—respondió Koyuki sin voltear a verla.

Intentando emitir protesta, la rubia noto que la Princesa no pretendía actuar sumisa o dignamente sino que pretendía pelear para ver al Sultan, por lo cual y sin titubeo alguno Yugito se retiró sin más, rogando porque los intentos de su amiga y Princesa resultaran en algo provechoso.

Cual declaración de guerra y en cuanto su amiga hubo desaparecido, Koyuki desenfundo su espada y se lanzó contra el jenízaro que sin dudarlo choco su espada contra la de ella en un chirrido metálico estremecedor que los hizo observare entre sí de manera conflictiva. Nuevamente el choque de espadas se repitió permitiéndole a sus espectadores burlarse o apostar, intuyendo lo que pasaría o como habría de acabar todo. Viendo su oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata, Koyuki predijo los movimientos del jenízaro frente a ella, colocando su tierna en la trayectoria del movimiento de él, haciéndolo caer al chocar la empuñadura de su espada en el pecho de este.

Sintiéndose victoriosa y girando el filo de la espada sobre su eje, Koyuki levanto su mirada hacia los demás jenízaros que extrañamente se encontraban estoicos y con la cabeza baja, aparentemente su victoria era total, o eso pensó hasta sentir el filo de una espada en su nuca. ¿De quién podía tratarse? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero ella no era presa ni juguete de nadie como para dejarse intimidar. Con la mirada baja y frunciendo el ceño de manera uniforme, sosteniendo firmemente su espada, Koyuki se giró dispuesta a liquidar a quien estuviera tras suyo encontrándose con un hombre gallardo y guapo no más de uno o dos años mayor que ella cuyos orbes ónix, cabello azabache y apariencia intimidante la hicieron quedarse sin aliento.

Vestía diferente a los demás presentes, por ello y de manera indiscutible no era un jenízaro, ¿Acaso era el Sultan?, ¿O uno de los Príncipes? Además tras él se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, el mismo hombre que la había escoltado hasta el puerto de la forma más caballerosa posible, y junto al Uzumaki se encontraba un joven que claramente parecía ser su hijo, igualmente vestido de jenízaro solo que portando usares de cuero negro con una especie de cofia alta sobre la cabeza, casi idéntica a la que portaba su progenitor.

Teniendo el filo de su espalda sobre la yugular de aquella y conflictiva Princesa, Daisuke no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por ella y por su extrañamente magnética personalidad, era hermosa claro pero eso no la hacía sino una de muchas mujeres como las que había en el harem, pero ese carácter lo había dejado atónito por más que se enfrascara en mantenerse frio y estoico. Su padre le había dado aquella misión con un propósito, un propósito que no conseguía entender aun, pero que debía cumplir, no tenía muy claro quién era esta Koyuki Kasahana, pero deseaba saberlo.

Reconociéndolo o aludiendo quien era de manera lenta y tardía pero correcta, la Princesa dejo caer su espalda sin más y cayo de rodillas en frente suyo, levantando parcialmente su mirada y clavando su mirada en la de él con un brillo que Daisuke no recordaba haber visto en los ojos de ninguna de las mujeres que lo habían mirado antes, ni siquiera Midoriko. No sabía que tenía esta mujer pero le estaba agradando más y más a cada momento que la veía.

El Uchiha vio la sorpresa en el rostro de la Princesa en cuanto le ofreció su mano para levantarse, ayuda que la Princesa húngara acepto de buena gana, manteniendo su mirada calada en la de él, su igual, aun sin saber de qué se trataba exactamente pero teniendo una confianza insólitamente especial y entrañable con él que fue percibida por todos los presentes, sobre todo por Boruto que observo desconfiadamente a la joven.

-Daisuke Uchiha—se presentó el hombre frente a ella haciendo que por fin tuviera en claro quién era.

Se trataba del máxime heredero al trono, el mayor de los hijos del Sultan y que ciertamente gozaba del fuerte temblé que un gobernante habría de tener y que hacía que le temblaran las piernas producto de los nervios y la impresión ante el que, sin duda, era el hombre más atractivo que recordaba haber visto jamás.

-Koyuki Kasahana—se presentó ella sin más.

Como silentes testigos, Naruto y su hijo se observaron de sola sayo sin pronunciar oración alguna, ninguno de los dos confiaba en la Princesa, justo como todos los jenízaros presentes. Ella no era de confianza.

* * *

Dentro del camarote de la joven Princesa, Daisuke se encontró cuestionando minuto a minuto todo lo que ella tuviera que decir, sentado confortablemente frente al escritorio de esta con Boruto de pie a su derecha que no cesaba de contemplar desconfiando a aquella inusual joven.

Koyuki se encontraba comentando como había tenido que sacar a su madre de Hungría para salvarla cuando había sido la regente del país ras la muerte de su padre, en espera de que ella fuera capaz de gobernar y ser coronado a los veinticinco años, la edad legitima para reinar, pero los intereses católicos habían chocado con su sucesión y por ello había acabado cometiendo un crimen, para algunos, luego de haber enviado a s madre a un seguro palacio en la frontera transilvana bajo la vigilancia de aquellos que le eran plenamente leales a ella y a la memoria de su difunto padre.

-Solo pude venir aquí con mi doncella y amiga con quien crecí, lady Yugito—la nombrada se inclinó en una reverencia al sentir la mirada del Príncipe sobre ella.

El Uchiha asintió a sus declaraciones, creyendo en sus palabras por el tono sincero que usaba y en lo afectada que estaba internamente por todo lo sucedido, era una mujer con mucho carácter y vigor, fuerza y actuar determinado, le gustaba esa mujer y mucho. Merecía la ayuda del Imperio, era diferente a cualquiera y tenía visión, algo sumamente importante.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a usar así la espada?—inquirió Daisuke, recordando el encuentro que la joven había tenido con Sai, uno de los mejores jenízaros que podían existir en el Imperio.

Daisuke debía de admitir que admiraba el manejo de la joven con la espada, toda ella lo intrigaba y mucho a él le había tomado años aprender a usar la espada en base a las tácticas de guerra propias del Imperio y las ya empleadas por los soldados de manera universal, practicando desde los ocho años para poder llegar a sostener una espada real a los catorce y participar en las campañas militares de su padre a los dieciocho, cuando su madre se lo había permitido. Koyuki se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta, como si fuera lo más trivial del mundo.

-Cuando se vive rodeado de traidores, se debe aprender—admitió Koyuki siendo sincera en sus declaraciones más usando todos sus encantos a la hora de hablar para cautivar al Príncipe, cosa que aparentemente estaba logrando eficientemente. –Mi padre quiso que aprendiera—añadió, bajando la mirada con una sonrisa ligeramente coqueta.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, Daisuke levanto del asiento de manera lenta y pausada hasta situarse frente a Koyuki que nuevamente le sostuvo la mirada sin problema alguno.

-Descansa, Princesa—pidió el Uchiha sosteniendo una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y, caballerosamente, besando el dorso de esta, notando como se aceleraba la respiración de ella.

Con el alma en vilo, Koyuki lo sintió retirarse y marcharse sin voltear a verla ni una sola vez, sintiendo que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué no tenía ese hombre? Caballeroso, atractivo, culto, fuerte, honesto e infinitamente espectacular. Si, sentí que él podría ayudarla y más, Koyuki ya estaba dando por hecho que se estaba enamorando de él que con sus buenos modales la había hecho sucumbir, erotizándola con aquel beso tan caballeresco, digno de ser mencionado en un cuento que retratara a un Príncipe Azul.

 _Daisuke…_ pronuncio el nombre en su mente, estremeciéndose a sí misma sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

La noche había llegado al Palacio y luego de la visita realizada por el Príncipe Daisuke, todo el mundo no paraba de hablar sobre esta "Princesa Koyuki", más la Sultana Sakura tenía otras coas de las que preocuparse.

Dejándose agasajar por sus doncellas, bañándose en sus estancias privadas para prepararse y pasar la noche con su esposo, la hermosa Sultana era acompañada además por Midoriko, la favorita de su hijo y madre de un Príncipe y una Sultana, por ende, -y valga la redundancia—una Sultana. La pelimorada se encontraba envuelta por una toalla, con el cabello totalmente húmedo cayendo sobres sus hombros, permitiendo que sus doncellas la bañaran, contemplando el poderío de la Sultana Sakura que a sus cuarenta años tenía más poder que cualquier otra mujer en la historia del Imperio, un poder que ella míseramente deseaba poder emular o alcanzar algún día.

-¿Quién es esa mujer, Sultana?—pidió saber Midoriko arruinando el buen humor de la Sultana que no pretendía dejarse perturbar, -el Harem entero habla de ella.

Igualmente con el cabello húmedo tras haberse bañado y envuelta en una tolla, Tenten se encontraba de pie tras la Sultana, masajeando las cienes de esta para relajarla por completo mientras la hermosa Sultana terminaba de bañarse, irguiéndose y siendo cubierta por una toalla de manera inmediata por obra de sus doncellas. Colocándose sus zapatos mientras una de sus doncellas le secaba el cabello, Sakura se colocó una bata por sobre la toalla que cubría su figura.

-Es una Princesa, mi Sultana—informo Tenten para no distraer a la Sultana que por fin conseguía algo de paz, -la Princesa Koyuki Kasahana. El Príncipe Daisuke cuida de ella

De la forma más disimulada posible, Midoriko frunció el ceño y apretó los labios sintiendo la daga de los celos clavarse en su pecho. ¿Por qué su Príncipe se encontraba pendiente de aquella mujer?, ¿Por qué debía interesarse por ella? Le enfermaba y enfurecía imaginarlo con otra mujer y por ello, pese a su ingenuidad y falta de habilidades amatorias no consentía que nadie le robara su lugar. Era la madre de un Príncipe y una Sultana, la mujer del hijo mayor del Sultan, no permitiría que nadie le robara su lugar como la primera mujer del Príncipe heredero.

-¿Y que hace ella aquí?, ¿Por qué ha venido?—inquirió Midoriko sin ser capaz de ocultar la ira y los celos en su voz.

Terminando de peinar sus largos rizos rosados con sus manos para aprovechar de cerrar por completo la bata, Sakura le dirigió una mirada molesta a Midoriko. Cuando la pelimorada había sido más joven tal inocencia e ingenuidad le había recordado su pasado pero con el tiempo Sakura no hacía sino aburrirse de la estupidez de Midoriko que no ganaba influencia en la cama de su hijo como le correspondía, solo se dejaba agasajar con palabras románicas, conformándose con nada y creyendo ser demasiado siendo que apenas y tenía influencia con la que contar ya que no se inmiscuía en política. Midoriko era un fracaso y por ello le enviaba concubinas a su hijo ya que notaba que ella le era insuficiente pero hasta la fecha Daisuke evitaba cometer dicha infidelidad pero no le convenía evitarlo o de lo contrario su propio futuro estaría arruinado.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Midoriko—hablo Sakura venenosamente haciendo a la pelimorada bajar la mirada, -siempre estas pegada a mi hijo pero nunca sabes nada—ironizo recordando a Naoko que ya no estaba en el palacio, todo por su influencia y por como la había desterrado.

Quizá tuviera que meter sus manos en el asunto y encontrar a una joven que ocupara el lugar de Midoriko, alguien hermosa e inteligente a la vez, seductora y leal. Y, de hecho, había cierta joven que tenía en mente ahora que lo pensaba, una joven de origen ateniense que había llegado al palacio con apenas doce años y que ahora estaba al servicio de su hija Shina en la frontera de la capital. Era el momento de velar por la seguridad de sus hijos o de lo contrario nadie lo haría.

-Lo siento, Sultana—inclino la cabeza Midoriko con voz calmada, -no sabía nada de esto. Si supiera algo usted lo sabría inmediatamente—justifico

Sakura arqueo una ceja ante tan insignificante justificación, bueno, tampoco podía esperar más de alguien como Midoriko que tenía un cerebro diminuto y que, sin ánimo de ofender porque era cierto, apenas usaba. Muchas veces se arrepentía de haberla destinado para ser la primera mujer de su hijo Daisuke.

-Deberías saber, Midoriko—protesto Sakura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con molestia. -¿De qué sirves si te metes a su cama por nada?—inquirió Sakura dando a entender que la labor de una mujer en la intimidad no era solo por amor, y con justa razón ya que los hombres no se atrevían a tomar decisiones que las mujeres si, -cualquiera te reemplazara.

Ya sin más que acotar, Sakura se retiró siendo seguida por Tenten y Kin, ignorando a Midoriko que aparto la mirada dolida, no por las palabras de la Sultana Sakura que le daba consejos disfrazados de insultos, sino porque ella no conseguía ser lo que otras eran, ella no conseguía ser osada ni abierta en la intimidad por temor a decepcionar a Daisuke, pero tendría que hacerlo o de lo contrario su hijo nunca vería a su padre ser Sultan y luego sucederlo.

Tenía que pelear.

* * *

 **PD:** capitulo dedicado nuevamente a **DULCECITO311 (** cuyas palabras adoro :3), también a **Adrit126** que tenias ciertas dudas que espero haber aclarado en este cap (excepto la traición a Sarada) y a **Miara Makisan** (a quien pido ser paciente respecto a la noticia de la traición). Quiero empezar otro fic basado en el dorama " **Empress Ki** " en su versión aleatoria teniendo como protagonistas a Sasuke y a Sakura (siendo esta emperatriz y Sasuke quien asciende de esclavo a Emperador) quiero su opinión ya sean que hayan visto la serie o no. Aun no lo inicio que ya me estoy decidiendo lo más crucial en mi mente :3 mañana actualizare mi otro fic " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " que retratara la boda de Sasuke y Sakura :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 4

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente inspirada en la segunda temporada de la serie "Kósem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci y protagonizada por Nurgül Yeşilçay (Sultana Kösem) y Metin Akdülger (Sultan Murad IV). Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 4

La ira era un sentimiento que indudablemente todo el mundo tenía que sentir y en ese momento Sakura no sabía si podría aguantarlo por más tiempo, era la octava vez del año que llamaba a la partera a su presencia para corroborar su condición, más desgraciadamente seguía sin poder volver a embarazarse. No podía entender el porqué, su periodos seguían siendo normales y habituales, madre de nueve hijos y amante incuestionable, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? Una mujer que no pudiera engendrar herederos no servía en el palacio y su posición dependía de que pudiera producir un heredero nuevo para el Imperio.

Enfurecida consigo misma y con sus problemas se tironeo ligeramente el escote del vestido, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía más pesada a partir del tiempo que pasaba con esos pensamientos en su mente. Se encontraba ataviada en un exquisito vestido de seda jade claro, escote cuadrado, cuello alto y amplio, hombreras pequeñas, mangas largas y ajustadas al brazo. La mayor parte del vestido es liso y sin adorno, excepto por las hombreras y el centro del corpiño y la falda que están bordados en oro emulando diamantes y hojas, los bordes del cuello y el centro de la falda y corpiño son creados mediante una gruesa línea de hilo de oro. Abrochado en la espalda por cinco botones de oro que inician bajo el cuello. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cadena de oro de la que colgaban cinco dijes de cuna de diamante con una esmeralda en el centro y entre cada dije un diminuto adorno con el emblema de los Uchiha, a juego con un par de pendientes de cristal y diamantes en forma de lagrima. Su cabello caía sobre su hombro derecho gracias a un recogido ladino, adornado por una soberbia corona de oro que emulaba plumas de pavo real, decorada con esmeraldas en forma de lágrima.

Las puertas se abrieron con un ligero chirrido que ella apenas y fue capaz de percibir a causa de su carácter iracundo. Tenten ingreso, reverenciando debidamente a la Sultana y contemplando la espalda de esta que temblaba ligeramente, la pelicastaña no recordaba haberla visto furiosa en años.

-Sultana…- pronuncio Tenten en un intento por serle de ayuda.

-¡Déjame sola Tenten!—rugió Sakura.

Trastocada por el tono de voz de la Sultana, Tenten asintió y sin más abrió las puertas y marcho, sumisa.

Tenía que descargar su ira, lo sentía, Sakura sentía que ya no podía aguantar más aquella presión emocional o de lo contrario acabaría volviéndose loca. La reacción violenta de su carácter la llevo frente al imponente espejo veneciano de marco de oro empotrado junto a la pared que empujo fuertemente y envío al suelo, haciendo añicos el cristal. Nuevamente aquella insólita y extraña punzada en su pecho la hizo estremecer y quitar el aliento, percibió como las cosas a su alrededor se difuminaban antes de caer de rodillas.

La pelirosa, apoyando las manos en la alfombra, evito estrellarse del todo contra el suelo, respirando agitada. Se llevó una de las manos al pecho, sintiendo disminuir aquel dolor pero haciéndola sentir más débil de lo que pudiera recordar. Gateando hacia la cama en una imagen que a ella le pareció denigrante, Sakura as aferro a uno de los muelles de esta para levantarse y avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta que daba con la terraza, dando tumbos, aun mareada.

Abrió las puertas apenas un poco, apoyándose en estas para salir, sintiendo el aire del exterior revitalizarla, permitiéndole llegar al borde del balcón, donde coloco sus manos, buscando fuerza y aliento para enfrentar y superar lo que fuera que le estaba pasando y que desconocía por completo

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

* * *

Ino degusto apasionadamente el trozo de pastel que Karui le había ofrecido tan noblemente, adornando aquel sabor dulce a fresas y cremas entre sus labios, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a causa de las nueva informaciones que se comentan en el palacio, sobre todo en el Harem.

-Por Kami, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?—inquirió Ino, sentada frente a la mesa, contemplado a Karui que cocinaba afanosamente y que sin embargo disfrutaba de la información que ella tenía oportunidad de brindarle. –El Sultan renegó a una Princesa.

Ya era sabido por muchos que el Sultan Sasuke no permitiría que la Princesa recibiera un debido hospedaje real por considerarla un peligro, pero no podía expulsarla puesto que la ley imperial dictaminaba brindar apoyo a quien lo buscara en la figura imperial, pero no era ajeno para nadie que ni el Sultan ni su esposa eran muy…simpatizantes con esta joven princesa húngara.

-Esperemos que el príncipe Daisuke no haga algo contra la Sultana—murmuro Karui.

El Príncipe estaba a cargo de la seguridad de la Princesa y de su continua protección y era natural que a causa de ello los rumores comenzaran a circular, asociándolo románticamente con la Princesa húngara, rumor que el Príncipe no se atrevía a desmentir para asombro de muchos. Se temía que, viendo la oposición de su madre a la hora de vigilar y proteger a la Princesa Húngara, el Príncipe Daisuke acabara por enemistarse contra su propia madre por razones injustificadas e innecesarias.

-Deberían concentrarse en cosas más importantes.

Ino se giró hacia la puerta, encontrando a Temari de pie en el umbral, de brazos cruzados, observando con ligera diversión la anterior conversación entre ambas féminas. La rubia avanzo despreocupada antes de observar reprobatoriamente a Ino, apoyando sus manos en la mesa. La Yamanaka arqueo una caja antes su mirada, volteando a ver a Karui que sencillamente se encogió de hombros al no saber que pasaba.

-La Sultana está furiosa—comento Temari al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de Ino que palideció de solo escucharla, -rompió algunas cosas en sus aposento y le grito a Tenten—la Yamanaka parpadeo confundida, incrédula de esto último, -se lo que piensas, pero lo hizo—corroboro Temari.

Tambaleante y con el pánico marcando sus facciones, Ino se puso de pie ante la divertida mirada de Temari que si bien sabía todo lo ocurrido no hacía nada por intentar cambiar nada.

-Die que no rompió el espejo—pidió no con voz escasa. Temari asintió, evadiendo su mirada ante aquella pregunta, declarando afirmativa la teoría de la Yamanaka quien se tocó la frente de manera nerviosa, sujetándose la falda antes de marcharse a toda prisa hacia el Harem. –Ya van 20 espejos en un solo año—menciono la Yamanaka.

La Sultana era muy conocida por perder la paciencia de manera explosiva y con justa razón ya que sus hijos le daban montones y montones de dolores de cabeza.

* * *

Ino llego al Harem presurosamente, esperando poder encontrar sin demasiado esfuerzo a alguien que la ayudara a limpiar el desastre que debía haber en los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura. La intriga y los rumores reinaban en el Harem donde las jóvenes se reunían a leer o cotillear sin impedimento alguno, vistiendo sedas de todos los colores había y por haber, poseyendo una belleza encantadora al estar en el apogeo de su juventud y siendo más que hábiles.

-Lady Ino…

La voz de Koharu a su espalda la crispo los nervios, volteando a verla furiosa y con el alma en vilo. Esa niña se tomaba demasiada confianza y libertades con ella al punto de hacerla su mentora y cómplice en lo que fuera que planeara e Ino debía admitir que ya estaba harta de eso. Ella le servía a la Sultana Sakura y ya con eso tenía carga suficiente que ella siendo su amiga y aliada en momentos de necesidad. No necesitaba lidiar con el peso de nadie más sobre sus hombros.

-¡¿Qué?!—grito Ino ya harta de tantos problemas.

La pelicastaña se sujetó nerviosamente el brazo y bajo la mirada con nerviosismo y temor ante el exabrupto de lady Ino que pocas veces daba a relucir su carácter, llegando a ser tan intimidante como la Sultana Sakura si se lo proponía, claro. Pero necesitaba armarse de valor si quería llegar lejos y ser la madre de un Príncipe o Sultana.

-¿Podré ir a la cama del Príncipe Daisuke esta noche?—pidió saber Koharu. Vio a lady Ino bufar, tocándose la frente, pidiendo paciencia mentalmente al altísimo. –Me prometió que tendría una noche con él.

Extrañamente la furia desapareció a la par que una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de lady Ino que parecía una niña completamente inocente en vez de una mujer dictatorial y autoritaria que mantenía al Harem controlado con mano de hierro.

-Paciencia, Koharu, paciencia—acoto la Yamanaka viendo asentir escasamente la pelicastaña que no entendía que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a ella, -¡Dame paciencia!—grito Ino antes de darle la espalda y retirarse.

 _Niñas latosas_ , pensó Ino.

* * *

Portando una capa de seda y armiño rosa suave bordada en encaje cobrizo, con una corona de tipo torre, emblemática de los Uchiha, sobre su cabeza, teniendo su largo cabello suelto y cubierto por un velo, Midoriko contemplo desde la distancia a la Princesa Koyuki que, junto a su doncella Yugito, recorría las calles para conocer parte del Imperio, portando una capa que cubría su vestido de origen extranjero.

-Así que ella es la princesa—comento Midoriko a su doncella y leal amiga Narin.

Los celos carcomían a Midoriko que debía admitir la indudable belleza de la princesa húngara a quien despreciaba por su sola existencia. No permitiría que nadie la quitara su lugar que había logrado con esfuerzo, haciendo todo lo posible para embarazarse lo antes posible desde la primera vez que se había encontrado en la cama del Príncipe. Tal vez fuera tonta a ojos de la Sultana Sakura, pero no lo era tanto, planeaba ocultarle noticias importantes con respecto a su Príncipe y a si ganar una influencia que pretendía destruir sobre la vida del hombre al que amaba. Si el Sultan Sasuke moría y la Sultana Sakura se volvía Madre Sultana, ella sería la Haseki Principal y teniendo el apoyo deseado podría enviarla al viejo Palacio. Todo era cuestión de estrategia.

Sin más que ver o decir, Midoriko se sujetó la falda del vestido y giro para retirarse hacia su carruaje cuyas puertas le fueron abiertas por la escolta jenízara que la acompañaba. Ya había realizado la debida caridad a la gente, la caridad que la Sultana Sakura exigía realizaran todos los nobles para sustentar al pueblo, insistiendo en que alguien debía amar a la gente y no temer demostrarlo.

Pero a ella simplemente le daba igual.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y el cielo se había vuelto un hermoso matiz e colores mientras atardecía y el sol empezaba a perderse en el horizonte.

Koyuki observo el atardecer desde su camarote mientras Yugito le cerraba el vestido, ajustando el corsé al calce de su cuerpo. Se trataba de un traje de fiel estilo húngaro, compuesto por una blusa de seda blanca, escote ancho y manga abullonadas hasta el codo desde donde se volvían lisas y plenamente ajustadas con encaje a la altura de las muñecas. Por sobre la blusa un corsé de cuero verde oscuro brillante, fijo a sus hombros y cuerpo mediante dos tirantes ajustados a sus hombros, asido a su cuerpo mediante cordones dorados en el frente que apegaban el corsé a su cuerpo. Para finalizar el conjunto se hallaba una larga falda granate estampada con hojas de oro bordadas en hilo cobrizo. Su largo cabello se encontraba suelto sobre sus hombros y espalda con una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello que caía a la altura de su vientre y que se componía de un dije de considerable tamaño que albergaba en su interior una fotografía de sus padres.

En el exterior, Daisuke bajo de su caballo y, siendo reverenciado por la escolta jenízara que debía vigilar en todo momento a la Princesa, subió a la nave sin reparar en nada salvo en hablar con su invitada. Las puertas del camarote de Koyuki se abrieron de manera repentina haciéndola reverenciar al Príncipe que entro confiadamente, bajando la cabeza ante ella con igual grado de respeto. Eran iguales en cuanto a rango noble si de eso se trataba. Yugito, sintiendo que sobraba en la escena, se retiró respetuosamente sin darle la espalda ni al Príncipe ni a la Princesa.

Caballerosamente y, tal y como había pasado anteriormente, Daisuke le sostuvo la mano cuyo dorso beso, sacándole una sonrisa a la Princesa que audazmente dijo sus ojos en los de él. Daisuke no quería admitirlo pero estaba empezando a sentir cosas por esa mujer que jamás le había provocado ninguna otra y sentía que tales pensamientos y sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos ya que ella no reparaba en disimular nada. Sonrojándose ligeramente ante aquel gesto de parte del Príncipe, Koyuki le indico que tomara asiento antes de sentarse a su lado de igual modo, entregándole una copa de vino mientras no dejaban de observarse.

-Oficialmente…- inicio Daisuke al ver que ella no tenía intención de hablar, -el Imperio no puede intervenir, pero tenemos informantes y delegados que pueden hacerlo—justificó haciéndola sonreír a ella que asintió agradecida. –Mi padre no desea involucrarse, pero yo la ayudare.

Koyuki sonrió, bajando la mirada con ligera vergüenza al recibir más ayuda de la deseada, ella no esperaba que alguien la ayudara desinteresadamente, desafiando a una autoridad tan grande como era el Sultan del Imperio, pero Koyuki no iba negar que este hombre y Príncipe era un reto que la tentaba más a cada paso y que despertaba emociones jamás sentidas en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

-Solo necesito que me ayude con un ejército—justifico Koyuki las palabras del Príncipe que le había ofrecido más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

-¿Un ejército?—cuestiono Daisuke.

Ciertamente la milicia y el ejército eran lo más necesario a la hora de recuperar el poder, pero Daisuke no veía esa naturalidad en la voz y en los gestos de Koyuki, parecía más bien…como si ella quisiera hacerse cargo de todo, algo absolutamente insólito y que él jamás había visto en una mujer.

-Un ejército poderoso que yo he de liderar y que derroque a los católicos que usurparon el trono de mi madre—justifico Koyuki con voz seria, más propia de un hombre que de una mujer.

El rostro de Daisuke se vio embargado por la sorpresa ante de que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios, desencadenando su risa ante lo que escuchaba. Sin duda ella era la mujer más extraña que hubiera conocido, una mujer que no sentía asco de la sangre ni temor por las batallas, una mujer insólitamente masculina y capaz, con una entereza indudable. Koyuki, ligeramente ofendida, no se dejó sorprender al verlo reír, no era el primer ni el último hombre que cuestionaba su entereza y determinación al ser solo una mujer. Más no le interesaba tal diatriba en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué no me toma en serio?—cuestiono Koyuki, llamando su atención más viendo que él igualmente seguía divertido por sus palabras, -¿Acaso se ríe porque soy una mujer?—Daisuke dejo de reír y la observo culpablemente si es que la había ofendido, -no soy una princesita delicada, se defenderme y usted ya lo vio.

El Uchiha asintió, entreabriendo los labios para contestar, pero un repentino olor quemado fue percibido por su olfato, haciéndolo apartar su mirada de la Princesa para darle la espalda y dirigirse a toda velocidad a las puertas, Koyuki lo imito, jadeando de asombro en cuanto las puertas fueron abiertas y ambos se encontraron con que la nave estaba prendiendo en llamas. Daisuke noto la presencia del fuego mediante flecas clavadas en los laterales del barco, era una trampa, pero…¿De quién?, ¿Quién podría intentar matar a Koyuki mientras él estuviera ahí?

El fuego se estaba propagando y rápido, bloqueando su paso hacia el puerto. Yugito llego rápidamente junto a Koyuki quien asintió a verla preocupada. La húngara levanto su mirada hacia Daisuke que, volteando a verla, señalo la barandilla que daba contra la sección del barco que atracaba contra el mar. O saltaban o morirían por asfixia producto del humo que empezaba a reinarlo todo o por culpa del fuego que no tardaría en alcanzarlos. Sin titubeo alguno y sujetando a ambas mujeres de la cintura, Daisuke salto sin más.

Tenían que sobrevivir.

* * *

Izumi se paseó ansiosa y nerviosa en el jardín real, esperando a su enamorado platónico, era el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto en el palacio y por años se había encontrado enamorada de él, era respetuoso y correcto, discreto y con autoridad. No sabía si era correspondida pero deseaba serlo, él era mayor que ella pero Izumi esperaba poder confesársele y encontrar la respuesta esperada de su parte.

Cumpliría catorce en unos meses, oficialmente tendría la edad indicada para casarse y ser cortejad por algún Pasha, pero el Hasoda Basi de su padre, Boruto, era quien tenía cautivado su corazón por completo, conseguía leer sus pensamientos y saber que sentía incluso antes de que ella se detuviera a pensarlo, más que un amigo era el dueño de su corazón y quería que él lo supiera, ya no quería más secretos. Se había arreglado tanto como le era posible, usando un vestido aguamarina bordado en oro, de escote en V que formaba unas marcadas hombreras y mangas ajustadas, una capa de armiño y seda cubría el vestido y una diadema que emulaba mariposas y flores de cerezo hechas de oro y engazadas con diamantes sostenía un largo velo turquesa que cubría su largo cabello sujeto en un moño tras su nuca.

La Uchiha levanto su ansiosa mirada hacia la entrada del jardín donde el Uzumaki apareció sencillamente ataviado con unas galas azul bordadas en negro, igual de guapo que como lucia con los usares jenízaros a sus ojos. Él se detuvo en frente suyo y la reverencio debidamente, haciéndola sonreír.

-Sultana—saludo el Uzumaki viéndola sonreír, lejos de la reacción que él hubiera esperado. En la nota recibida por obra de una de sus doncellas decía desear hablar de algo sumamente urgente, pero no parecía preocupada ni ansiosa por decir algo, sino más bien centrada en su persona. –Dijo que era urgente, ¿Qué sucede?

Izumi suspiro escasamente, estando más que determinada a no salir de allí ni dejarlo marchar hasta que supiera lo que ella tenía que decir, hasta que supiera que su corazón latía desbocadamente por él y por su presencia, por amarlo y por saberlo tan cerca y tan lejos de ella al mismo tiempo.

-No estoy bien, Boruto—inicio Izumi con toda la calma del mundo, cosa que extraño a Boruto, -mis días ya no son días y mis noches ya no son noches. No puedo dormir ni comer en paz—pronuncio ella, aun incapaz de entender del todo el cómo y el cuándo se había enamorado tan perdidamente de él. –No paro de cuestionarme, ¿Qué son estos sentimientos?—sin más dilación, Izumi sujeto la mano de Boruto entre las suyas, colocándola sobre su pecho para sorpresa del Uzumaki que se giró para corroborar que no había nadie cerca como para acusarlo de algo. –Este corazón late desbocado cada vez que esta ante, late sin control porque siente que alguien que necesita se encuentra cerca—musito, soltando la mano de él.

Boruto no supe que responder, claro, estaba más que alagado al despertar atracción en una Sultana, más no sabía cómo responderle a una adolescente de trece años, doce años menor que él y por quien no sentía nada, románticamente hablando, solo la consideraba una amiga y alguien por quien sentir respeto, nada más. _¿En qué me metí?_ , se cuestionó Boruto a sí mismo, atrapado en una encrucijada absolutamente incomodo como jamás recordaba haber vivido. Si el Sultan llegaba a saber de algo así, pediría su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Tenía que librarse de aquella situación inmediatamente.

-Sultana—inicio Boruto siendo lo más discreto y correcto que le era posible, no olvidando que no estaba solamente ante una adolescente de trece años, sino también ante una Sultana, la hija menor del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, -estos sentimiento son peligrosos—advirtió sin responder aun nada que pudiera comprometerlo en lo absoluto. –Pueden llevar a un abismo.

Claro que entendía los sentimientos de la Sultana Izumi porque él los sentía, pero no con respecto a ella sino por la Sultana Sarada cuyo rostro y voz no podía borrar de su mente y a quien había visto durante el día, hermosa como solo ella podía serlo, ataviada en unas modestas galas negras bordadas en plata reluciente ajustadas al cuerpo de interna falda oscura así como de bajo escote en V que formaba un cuello y hombreras de seda y encaje negro para marcar su luto, mangas abullonadas desde los hombros hasta los codos desde donde eran ajustadas finalizando en ligeras muñequeras de encaje, su larga melena de rizos azabaches cayendo libremente tras su espalda, únicamente adornada por una sencilla diadema de oro que emulaba rosas y capullos de flores de manera ascendente, así como un par de diminutos pendiente de ónix en forma de lagrima.

Ella, en su perfecta y absoluta belleza había conseguido cautivar su corazón y ya no podía negarlo, no cuando rememoraba su primer momento juntos una y otra vez, odiándose a si mismo por haberle provocado algún dolor por más nimio que fuera. No podía corresponderle a la Sultana Izumi porque su corazón ya tenía dueña y ella era la Sultana Sarada.

-Lo sé—respondió Izumi, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad, -pero no temo caer en el, Boruto—garantizo la Sultana con auténtico valor y sin ser capaz de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. -¿Y tú?

Boruto deseo que esa pregunta nunca hubiera llegado…

* * *

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura contra su pecho, contemplando devotamente su rostro y sus ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que lo cautivaban por completo y que podían dejarlo sin habla con un solo gesto.

Ella era, incuestionablemente, la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra y nadie podía alcanzar su belleza ni la perfección de su actuar y su figura, salvo Sarada quien era la más similar a ella pero igualmente diferente a su vez. Ella, en sus brazos, se encontraba ataviada en un espectacular vestido de satín morado, divido en dos capas. La capa inferior de escote levemente redondeado y mangas ajustadas, el centro del corpiño y el frente de la falda al igual que las mangas estaban bordadas en diamantes que formaban pétalos y centros de flores, así como estrellas. La capa superior, totalmente lisa, era enmarcada por un par de hombreras que finalizan en mangas abiertas y elegantes holanes tras la espalda. Su larga melena de rizos rosados caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre esta una modesta corona de oro imitando lirios hechos mediante amatistas y cristales morados. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba el tradicional emblema de lo Uchiha que ella lucia tanto como le era posible.

La tarde era fresca y relajante, razón incuestionable por la que Sakura y él habían decidido cenar en la terraza con la magnífica puesta de sol como testigo de uno de sus muchos momentos juntos, tan perfecto o más que cualquiera de los que habían compartido en el pasado porque estar junto a ella siempre era igual que aquel primer encuentro hacia tantos años. Estaba un tanto preocupado ya que se encontraba ligeramente pálida pero ella insistía en que se trataba de una molestia común de las mujeres, razón por la que él había dejado de preguntar, más no de preocuparse, ella era lo más valioso en su vida.

-Alguien me dijo que habías hecho un desastre en tus aposentos—comento Sasuke sintiéndola tensarse entre sus brazos.

Sakura levanto su mirada hacia él sin dejarse sorprender por su pregunta.

-Un momento de ira—se justificó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndolo sonreír ladinamente a modo de respuesta.

Ella era una mujer insólita, hermosa y perfecta a su propio modo pero que tenía un carácter digno de temer, claro, él agradecía no ser víctima de ninguno de sus arranques conflictivos pero sabía que ella era igual de irascible que él cuando se lo proponía. Le había mordido la mano la primera vez que había estado en sus aposentos, como olvidarlo, además Kurenai la había apodado " _salvaje_ ", ella era una mujer particularmente valiente y digna que podía llegar a pelear con una espada y liderar una campaña militar si se lo proponía, no por nada había diseñado mucha de sus estrategias de ataque en las campañas militares que él había efectuado, ella era más que una cara bonita, era una mujer realmente fuerte, perseverante e inteligente.

-Majestades.

Tanto Sakura como él levantaron la mirada en cuanto Tenten hubo aparecido ante ellos, claramente con una noticia que comunicar, Sasuke le indico que hablara, fuera lo que fuera debía ser importante.

-Intentaron asesinar al Príncipe Daisuke—pronuncio Tenten. Sakura se quedó sin aliento de solo escucharla, Sasuke oculto su preocupación, remplazando tal actuar por impaciencia, indicándole a Tenten que prosiguiera, -afortunadamente llego con bien al palacio…junto con la Princesa Koyuki.

La impaciencia en el rostro del Sultan paso a ser ira absoluta, le había ordenado sin discusión alguna a Daisuke que nunca trajera a la Princesa al Palacio, bajo ninguna circunstancia o eso daría a entender que estaba involucrándose en materia extrajera. Sakura, igual que él, olvido todo temor anterior, dejándose controlar por la ira y apretando los puños al ver que su hijo desobedecía lo ordenado por ambos.

Daisuke los había decepcionado.

* * *

Acompañados por Midoriko que irrefrenablemente había metido su nariz donde no llamaban, Sasuke y Sakura entraron en los, ahora, aposentos de la Princesa Koyuki que yacía profundamente dormida sobre la cama mientras Daisuke velaba su sueño.

La mirada de Sasuke se entrecerró sobre su hijo reconociendo la forma en que miraba a la Princesa húngara, era una escasa comparación con la forma en que él veía a Sakura. Tenía que ponerle un alto a eso o de lo contrario su Imperio y la paz que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo les había costado obtener se vería amenazada y obstruida para siempre. No necesitaban más problemas ahora que la rebelión hubo sido dispersada por completo, él jamás hubiera actuado de esa manera en el pasado y no permitiría que su hijo lo hiciera.

-Estábamos preocupados, hijo—comento Sakura, aminorando su propio disgusto por ver a esa mujer en el Palacio.

Daisuke negó ante sus palabras, acercando a su madre que, con sus ojos, lo examino minuciosamente de arriba abajo, preocupada como siempre. Se sentía incómodo teniendo la mirada iracunda de su padre sobre su persona, él era la única persona en el mundo ante quien podía volver a sentirse como un niño, su padre era el único ser viviente que le evocaba temor absoluto. Midoriko guardo silencio pero interiormente se sentí decepcionada de él, lo sentía en su mirada.

-Yo estoy bien—garantizo Daisuke y viendo como su madre podía suspirar tranquila al no ver ninguna herida o rasguño en él, -y la Princesa Koyuki también.

Midoriko apretó los labios ante esto, sintiendo de manera repentina la mano de la Sultana Sakura, tocándole el hombro a modo de apoyo. Ella jamás había tenido que sentir eso, Sasuke jamás había puesto sus ojos sobre ninguna otra mujer que no fuese ella y por ende no iba a permitir que nadie, mucho menos una Princesa extranjera y poco fiable, trastocar el ritmo que sus vidas habían tomado hasta ese momento. Sintiendo su ira aumentar l escuchar a Daisuke mencionar a aquella Princesa húngara, Sasuke giro su rostro hacia Sakura que espero lo que él dictaminar correcto.

-Midoriko, ve con Sasuke y Mikoto—indico Sasuke viendo asentir a la pelimorada, -han de estar preocupados por su padre- aludió antes de observar a su esposa que espera atenta sus palabras –Sakura, regresa a tus aposentos, iré a verte más tarde—añadió antes de que su esposa y Midoriko lo reverenciaran y se retiraran sin decir nada más. Daisuke bajo la cabeza al sentir a su padre avanzar dos pasos hacia él, recalcando los centímetros de altura que los diferenciaban y que hicieron sentir a Daisuke como una hormiga ante un león, -sígueme—ordeno Sasuke.

Dándole la espalda a su hijo, Sasuke avanzo hacia las puertas que abrió por su cuenta escuchando lo pasos de su hijo tras suyo.

* * *

-Habíamos hablado de esto, Daisuke—recordó Sasuke, sacando a relucir su ira con su hijo quien no se atrevía a debatirle absolutamente nada, -acordamos que no la traerías aquí.

Esa Princesa no le inspiraba confianza alguna, extranjera y de una familia turbulenta, inmiscuid en asesinatos y con un grado de habilidad militar incierta, resultaba más una amenaza que una aliada en cuestión. Su hijo le daba muchos dolores de cabeza, demasiado terco cuando se lo proponía, llegando a pasar por encima de su autoridad si así estimaba conveniente y eso era algo que Sasuke no iba a permitir esta vez.

-Creí que era lo correcto—respondió Daisuke, levantando la mirada hacia su padre para no dejarse amedrentar.

EL Uchiha arqueo una ceja, extrañado e incrédulo con respecto a lo que su hijo estaba diciendo. Había crecido en el palacio y había aprendido de la imagen que tenían los Príncipes y Sultanes ante el mundo, su insólita fidelidad hacia su esposa y única Sultana sorprendía a muchos puesto que ningún hombre había hecho eso en la historia el Imperio, pero Sasuke había creído poder criar bajo aquella lealtad a sus hijos, pero a cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que Daisuke no cumplía con sus expectativas, sino que Kagami lo estaba asombrando sin haber yacido con una mujer a sus dieciséis años. Kagami le daba fuertes razones para nombrar heredero absoluto algún día.

-¿Lo correcto para quién?—cuestiono Sasuke, viendo titubear a su hijos, -¿Para ti?

Daisuke se sintió ofendido ante esto, claro, la Princesa era hermosa y le resultaba atractiva en todos los sentidos posibles, pero no creía que eso lo hiciera llegar a un punto de verla como a una mujer a la que desear, verla como a una mujer que era lo que Midoriko no era. No creía llegar tan lejos con su interés con ella.

-Padre, yo…- intento contradecir Daisuke.

-No intentes pasarme por tonto—lo corto Sasuke, alzando la palma de su mano para indicarle que guardara silencio, -vi como la mirabas—justifico aludiendo al instante en que él, Sakura y Midoriko habían entrado en la habitación. No era capaz de expresar con palabras cuan dolido estaba con su hijo al ver que le había fallado, siendo que había depositado su entera confianza en él. -Soy hombre Daisuke—le recordó Sasuke notando que su hijo quería justificarse para negar lo que él creía, -no me pidas que no te entienda pero jamás pensé que fueras de esa clase de hombre—admitió decepcionado. Tenía un nieto y una nieta gracias a él, su nieto llevaba su nombre encima de todo. Solo había esperado que Daisuke fuera leal y responsable, nada más y sin embargo le estaba fallando. -Midoriko es la madre de tus hijos, tu único deber debería ser aprender a gobernar, no tomar por amante a una Princesa—acusó, apartando su mirada de su hijo.

Bajo otras circunstancias Daisuke hubiera permanecido callado porque no le interesaban las mentiras o acusaciones falsas…más debía admitir que las palabras de su padre eran más que acertadas, sentía algo por Koyuki, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, ni siquiera por Midoriko, ella era importante él, desde luego, le había dado a su Príncipe y su Sultana, Sasuke y Mikoto, pero Daisuke sabía que le faltaba algo a su vida marital y Koyuki parecía despertar aquello en él que Midoriko no podía, solamente hablando apenas.

-Yo no…- intento protestar Daisuke, no le gustaba admitir que fallaba, no delante de su padre o su madre.

-Guarda silencio y contesta cuando yo te lo indique—sentencio Sasuke únicamente, viendo a Daisuke bajar la cabeza, derrotado. -Antes que ser tu padre soy el Sultan y deberías recordarlo, si no me respetas como tu padre al menos cumple lo que te ordeno—recordó tanto para su hijo como para sí mismo, rememorando su propio pasado y como había visto a su padre, el Sultan Izuna, como una figura prácticamente inexistente. -Deposito mi confianza en ti y me estas decepcionando—menciono más para sí que para su hijo que reconocía su error pese a sentirse humillado. -A veces creo que Kagami sería más apto para sucederme.

El Príncipe levanto la mirada hacia su padre, asustado ante aquellas palabras, Kagami era muy querido por muchos, lo llamaban el Príncipe de Corazones inclusive, su madre lo adulaba infinitamente el último tiempo. Él, a sus dieciséis años, era una figura inocente y virginal que trataba a todos y todas de manera correcta, querido por todos en el palacio y preocupado de la seguridad de quienes vivían en el palacio, ya fueran sirvientes, concubinas o jenízaros. Daisuke comenzaba a sentir que su hermano lo estaba desplazando y eso resultaba lo más degradante y humillante que hubiera podido imaginar.

-Majestad, nunca ha sido mi intención fallarle como hijo—se apresuró a responder Daisuke, sin importar que su padre fuera a silenciarlo.

Pero para su sorpresa, su padre no lo insto a guardar silencio sino que lo escucho sin cambiar su expresión ni comportamiento en lo absoluto. La misma decepción y frialdad seguía plasmada en sus ojos y en sus facciones.

-Pero lo estás haciendo—determino Sasuke con palpable decepción que se trasformó en ira con increíble rapidez, recordándole a Daisuke el porqué de la conversación que estaban teniendo. -¿Acaso alguien nos ofrece ayuda desinteresadamente cuando la pedimos?—pregunto sin necesitar una respuesta, pero viendo a su hijo mantener la mirada baja y guardar silencio. -Agradece que las habilidades diplomáticas de tu madre nos han salvado el pellejo o de lo contrario solo Kami sabe en qué infierno bélico nos encontraríamos—menciono agradeciendo todo lo que Sakura había hecho para mantener la paz tanto durante su reinado como durante su ausencia, algo que jamás sería capaz de olvidar. Sasuke se tocó ligeramente las cienes, buscando paciencia de donde le fuera posible. Tenía que llegar a una conclusión y era mejor que por ahora fueran cordiales, al menos por un tiempo. -La Princesa se recuperara de lo ocurrido y recibirá algo de nuestra hospitalidad pero luego se ira—dictamino resumidamente Sasuke, no viendo protesta en su hijo, Sasuke avanzo dos pasos hacia su hijo, tomándolo del mentón bruscamente y haciéndolo levantar la mirada. -¿Algo no te quedo claro, Daisuke?

El Príncipe trago saliva de la forma más inaudible que le fue posible, sabiendo que nada podía hacer para cambiar la decisión de su padre, al menos por ahora. Lo ocurrido era muy reciente y quizás con el tiempo pudiera dialogar con él, pero el momento no era ese, tendría que esperar.

-No, majestad—murmuro Daisuke.

Soltando el mentón de su hijo, Sasuke le indico la puerta con su mirada. Necesitaba tranquilizarse o ni él mismo sabía que podía suceder.

-Ahora sal de mi vista—demando Sasuke.

Girándose para darle la espalda a su hijo, que se retiró con la mirada baja y sin darle la espalda por respeto, Sasuke apoyo sus manos en el borde del balcón, preguntándose como había errado siendo padre y porque Daisuke no conseguía entender lo difícil que había sido pasar de un Imperio decadente a una nación soberbia y gloriosa. Había sacrificado su propia felicidad, apenas alcanzable y solo gracias a Sakura, nunca había pedido ser Sultan pero había deseado sobrevivir. Había perdido a su hermano Itachi, a su madre, a Fugaku Pasha y había enjuicia y encerrado a Daisuke que era un delirante inocente. Solo Sakura era su motivo para ser feliz, nada más.

Daisuke no era capaz de ver su sacrificio a la par de lo que él algún día debería de hacer si se volvía Sultan

* * *

 **PD:** me he empleado a fondo para hacer la continuación lo más pronto posible ya que adoro los comentarios de **DULCECITO311** y **Adrit126** a quienes agradezco sus palabras, **Adrit126** (no se cuando pero haré el triangulo amoroso entre Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, pero también el de Sarada, Boruto e Izumi) :3 comenten que les parece el capitulo o las dudas que tengan, en el próximo capitulo Sarada se enterara de la traición de Inojin :3 gracias y hasta la próxima:

 **Temas que caracterizan a los personajes en mi opinión:**

 **-** Dangerous Woman: Ariana Grande (Sultana Sakura)

 **-** Diary of Jane: Breaking Benjamin (Sultan Sasuke)

 **-** Time of Dying: Three Days Grace (Principe Daisuke)

 **-** Black Sea: Natasha Blume (Sultana Sarada)

 **-** Dead In The Water: Ellie Goulding (Princesa Koyuki)

 **-** Fight Song: Rachel Platten (Sultana Izumi)

 **-** FFH: Undone (Boruto Uzumaki)

 **-** Beating Heart: Ellie Goulding (Sultana Midoriko)

 **-** Aslan ve Kuzu: Muhteşem Yüzyıl Kösem (Sasuke & Sakura)

 **-** Kösem'in Aşkı: Muhteşem Yüzyıl Kösem (Boruto & Sarada)

 **-** Bitmeyen Kış: Muhteşem Yüzyıl Kösem (Daisuke & Koyuki)


	6. Chapter 5

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie "Kósem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci y ahora protagonizada por Nurgül Yeşilçay (Sultana Kösem) y Metin Akdülger (Sultan Murad IV). Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia

* * *

Capitulo 5

Un nuevo día inicial en el Palacio tras haber permitiéndole hospedaje de la Princesa Koyuki que ahora se encontraba en los aposentos de la mansión perla, apartada de los aposentos y sección privilegiada que caracterizaba a la familia Imperial, esas distancia debían establecerse de manera inmediata puesto que el resto del mundo globalizado no era como el Imperio Uchiha, no tenía las mismas costumbres y tal diferencia debía mantenerse, eso los había hecho poderosos por años.

Nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de quien había iniciado el atentado y la Sultana Sakura, antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, había tenido la carga de tranquilizar a la Sultana Midoriko que había temido mucho por la seguridad de Daisuke, ella había visto a la Princesa aquel día y la consideraba un peligro inminente, pero no que pudiera arriesgar la vida de Daisuke, si se cruzaba esa línea, Midoriko era capaz de ensuciarse las manos con tal de deshacerse de la Princesa Húngara.

La cocina era lugar rumores nuevo producto de todo aquel que entrara y tuviera la delicadez de compartir información. Atareada, Karui coloco unos dulces de fresas y crema, esforzándose a su máximo para alagar a la Princesa húngara que si bien estaría poco tiempo en el palacio debía llevarse una magnifica primera impresión. Ino entro en la cocina atavía en unas modestas galas turquesa bordadas en hilo cobrizo acentuadas a su figura, contemplando interesada lo que estaba sobre las bandejas. Karui sin duda alguna era una artista culinaria.

-No sé si la Princesa comerá esto, Ino—comento Karui con sincera duda.

No tenía una lista minuciosamente detallada con respecto a cómo vivían y comían los parientes del resto de los continentes y eso le preocupaba a la hora de complacer las papilas gustativas de la Princesa Koyuki Kasahana. Se arrepintió de mencionar aquello al ver la ira apoderarse de los ojos de Ino quien coloco portentosamente las manos en su cadera, observándola como una instigadora.

-Por Kami, no puede haber secretos aquí—acusó Ino, haciéndola bajar la mirada con vergüenza. Era un deber de todos en el Palacio escuchar lo que pasaba y aprender o sencillamente no se sobrevivía, ella solo intentaba poder anticiparse a las cosas para ayudar a quienes servían al Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura. -¿Cómo te enteraste de la Princesa?

Girándose ligeramente para seguir trabajando, eludiendo a la temperamental encargada del Harem, Karui se encogió de hombros ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de la Yamanaka que intentaba que ese lugar del palacio fuera objeto de la intriga, pero al parecer tal idea era sencillamente imposible.

Era mejor así.

* * *

Sakura vio a Tenten retirarse con la mirada baja, llevándose la bandeja vacía que anteriormente había contenido su desayuno. La pelirosa ya le había pedido perdón a su amiga pero Tenten insistía en parecer afectada.

Negando para sí misma, Sakura termino de vestirse frente al espejo, acomodando el cuello de su vestido hecho de seda y gasa azul oscuro bordado en oro que emulaba unas mangas superiores hasta los codos, laterales establecidos y una larga cola, hechas en gasa azul oscuro ligeramente transparente se encontraban una largas mangas de tipo gitana. En el frente del corpiño, cuyo escote formaba un corte en V que se establecía hasta los hombros, era recto y ajustado a su cuerpo, decorado por seis botones de oro. Por sobre su largo cabello rosado que caía libremente tras su espalda se encontraba la característica corona de tipo torre de los Uchiha, su antiguo regalo de bodas hecha de oro y decorada con joyas que sostenía un velo a juego con su vestido que cubría su cabello. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba el emblema de los Uchiha a juego con un par de pendientes de diamantes y cristal en forma de lágrima, discretos. En su dedo anular, el característico anillo de las Sultanas, un rubí en forma de lágrima obre una cuna de diamantes como marco.

Sasuke se había marchado a sus aposentos para prepararse para una reunión con el consejo real en la madrugada, no sin antes pedirle que se encargara por completo del orden del Harem y de que la Princesa húngara no se entrometiera donde no era bienvenida. Ahora se preparaba para abandonar el palacio y visitar el monasterio del difundo Hiruzen Sarutobi Pasha, donde el pueblo se reunía y esperaba que ella tuviera la nobleza de escuchar sus peticiones y atender cualquiera de sus necesidades materiales y financieras. Ella se guiaba con el corazón a la hora de actuar, pocas veces con la cabeza, sabía que muchos no pensaban como ella pero era prioritario para su ser ayudar a otros, sentía que los más necesitados merecían aun más la riqueza que ella poseía y que nunca había pedido. Durante la noche se celebraría una fiesta en el Harem para "recibir" a la Princesa, lo haría para demostrar el poderío del Imperio, no por cordialidad, Sasuke y ella lo habían acordado.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron con un chirrido, pero algo le dio a entender que no se trataba de Sasuke. Sujetándose la falda, Sakura se levantó del diván donde se había encontrado, girándose y contemplando a su hija Sarada que, al parecer, por fin se había determinado a abandonar un luto que no tenía sentido ya que su antiguo esposo había sido un traidor al Imperio, aliándose con los traidores que habían organizado y llevado a cabo las revueltas.

La pelinegra portaba un halagador vestido de satín turquesa brillante, de escote levemente rebajado y de caída en V, ligeramente redondeado en forma de corazón en base a las medidas de su busto, de mangas abiertas a la altura del codo con dos botones de diamante cerca del borde del escote y con un cuello tras la nuca, ligeramente corto que aportaba elegancia. Por sobre el vestido una larga chaqueta de tafetán azul grisácea adornada por encaje de oro y bordada en hilo cobrizo, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros para exponer el vestido inferior, adornado en el corpiño ligeramente más rebajado que el escote del vestido con cuatro botones de cuna de oro con un diamante en el centro hasta la altura del vientre. Alrededor de su cuello e encontraba una cadena de oro de la que colgaban ciento de diamantes y cristales en forma de lagrima juego con unos pequeños pendientes en forma de lagrima que estaba usando. Su cabello, formando una trenza mariposa que permitía que su largo cabello plagado de rizos relucía todavía más, se encontraba adornado por una pequeña corona de oro que emulaba capullos de rosas decorados con diamantes engarzados.

Una triste sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Sakura al verla, su hija estaba intentando seguir a delante y eso merecía ser celebrado por más que la tristeza aun embargar sus hermosas facciones. Un primer paso era un primer paso, un primer paso hacia la calma y la felicidad de días pasados.

-Madre—saludo Sarada a su progenitora con una respetuosa reverencia, no pudiendo evitar sonreírle escasamente. Su madre siempre estaba de su lado sin importar lo que pasara, ambas se parecían y ello contribuía a su relación. –Si lo permites, me gustaría ir a mi Palacio—pidió con voz cortes.

Adelantándose hacia su hija, sosteniendo sus manos en las de ella, Sakura contemplo a su hija con tristeza. No deseaba que volviera a su antiguo hogar que ahora habría de estar cargado de recuerdos dolorosos, ahora que era viuda y debía velar por su hijo, sola. No creía que eso fuera algo positivo para la estabilidad emocional de su hija que aún estaba muy afectada. Sarada le sostuvo la mirada a su madre al ver el miedo en sus ojos, pero debía hacerlo, debía dejar todo lo sucedido atrás y ser fuerte por el bien de su hijo.

-Quiero buscar algunas cosas personales para mí—acoto Sarada viendo como su madre parecía ya menos preocupa, pero igualmente pensativa con respecto a su bienestar emocional, algo que apreciaba enormemente. –Ese palacio fue mi hogar, madre…viví feliz allí con mi esposo y mi hijo. No pude despedirme—pronuncio notando la comprensión indeleble en los ojos de su madre, algo que solo podía encontrar en ella,-quiero olvidarme de todo y volver a empezar.

Con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura acaricio el rostro de su hija antes de besarle la frente y abrazarla contra su pecho. Sarada muchas veces era vulnerable, se dejaba llevar por las emociones que más podían afectarla, la ira y la tristeza, pero en el fondo era la más fuerte de sus hijas, ella podía actuar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, contaba con un apoyo político incuestionable por todos. Era una verdadera Sultana.

-Puedes ir—aseguro Sakura, rompiendo el abrazo y viendo asentir a su hija, -pero Ino ira contigo—sentencio, no recibiendo negativa de parte de su hija.

* * *

Koyuki no sabía dónde se encontraba pero no quería despertar en lo absoluto pese a sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro, una suave brisa se colaba por alguna de la ventanas, aclimatando la habitación en que estaba de un modo incuestionablemente relajante, la almohada bajo su cabeza era infinitamente suave y las sabanas eran más sedosas que cualquier seda que hubiera tocado. Se sentía estar en el cielo…más sabio que debía de abrir los ojos.

Parpadeo ligeramente, entreabriendo lo ojos y casi saltando de golpe al ver a alguien de pie junto a su cama, alguien que la estaba contemplando y velando su sueño y a quien no tardo en reconocer por su indiscutible atractivo y sonrisa ladina dedicada a ella. El Príncipe Daisuke. Antes de que ella misma pudiera reparar en su persona, en que quizás se encontraba despeinada o algo, se dio cuenta que estaba usando un camisón cuyo desconocía, hecho de sea y encaje jade claro, de escote alto y en forma de corazón, manga abullonadas desde los hombros y ajustadas desde el codo. Se sentía más cómoda de lo que pudiera recordar. De no ser por ese escaso camisón habría de encontrarse desnuda a ojos del Príncipe Uchiha, más no sentía incomoda, eso era lo más extraño y familiar a la vez.

No había podido evitarlo, las demandas de su padre habían sido tremendamente claras…pero no había conseguido sacarla de su mente en toda la noche y, viéndola dormir, se encandilaba de ella todavía más, luciendo apacible mientras respiraba de forma acompasada, abriendo sus ojos a él con su despertar y saludándolo con una sonrisa magnifica. Sabía que estaba mal, más allá del hecho de que violara su privacidad, se trataba del hecho de que era un príncipe con un hijo y una hija, una Sultana que le proveía de calma y paz, no era correcto que se fijara de la nada en otras mujeres, menos en una Princesa extranjera que nada tenía que ver con el Imperio, pero estaba sucumbiendo ante ella como jamás hubiera imaginado. La vio sentarse apresuradamente sobre la cama, acomodándose el cabello en un intento por lucir más digna, creyéndose despeinada o desaliñada, más no lo estaba. Lady Yugito contempla sonriente la escena, del otro lado de la cama, velando de igual modo el sueño de su Princesa, agradecida por la atención prodigada de parte del Príncipe mientras dos concubinas del Harem acomodaban vestidos y joyas otorgados por la Sultana Sakura para la "comodidad" de la Princesa.

-Fue una noche difícil—menciono Daisuke aludiendo a lo sucedido el día de ayer, -¿Dormiste bien?—pidió saber, curioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

Koyuki sonrió, agradecida por su interés y atención, no quería admitirlo pero estaba más que feliz de verlo, extrañamente se encontraba penando y soñando con él, rememorando su rostro sin saber que evocaba tales pensamientos y recuerdos. No le molestaba ese sentir, en lo absoluto, pero la intrigaba.

-Gracias a usted—respondió Koyuki, asintiendo ante su pregunta y luciendo preocupada, observándolo de arriba abajo y suspirando tranquila al no verlo herido ni lastimado, -si le hubiera sucedido algo por mi culpa…nunca me lo perdonaría—reconoció, sinceramente.

Daisuke sonrió ladinamente ante esto.

-Y si a usted le sucedía algo, yo tampoco me lo hubiera perdonado—reconoció sin notar la sonrisa en el rostro de lady Yugito que se sentía sobrando en la escena, -su vida está a mi cargo y no permitiré que le suceda nada.

Ambos entrelazaron sus miradas, sin importarles quien estuviera presentes o pudiera cuestionar su actuar, no entendía del todo que sentían pero no quería detener ese espiral de emocione nuevas.

* * *

Portando un elegante abrigo de piel negra por sobre su vestido y siendo seguida por Tenten y Kin, Sakura cruzaba los pasillos hacia las puertas del Palacio donde se encontraba el carruaje esperándola. Aminoro su andar al ver a Naruto Uzumaki de pie junto a las puertas de su carruaje, no entendía el porqué de su presencia. Debía de tener alguna noticia que transmitirle o de lo contrario no tendría porque hallarse allí.

-Naruto Uzumaki—el rubio reverencio a la hermosa Sultana que se detuvo ante él, claramente confundida ante su presencia. -¿Sucede algo?—indago la pelirosa.

Escuchando su propio corazón latir desesperadamente desbocado, Naruto se tranquilizó y observo a la Sultana que, como siempre, era la imagen más clara y absoluta del Imperio, del poderío de los Uchiha y la representante más clara de la belleza terrena, una diosa entre los mortales por no decir menos.

-Sultana, su majestad me ha designado como su escolta—inicio el Uzumaki, viendo como la Sultan fruncía el ceño y apartaba la mirada de él en el acto. -Debido a lo ocurrido teme que algo pueda pasarle—se apresuró a explicar el rubio.

No sabiendo si sentirse ofendida o agradecida, Sakura bufo por lo bajo sin poder protestar más. No le convenía tampoco oponerse, era mejor guardar silencio por ahora y evaluar la situación con respecto a lo que fuera a suceder en el futuro.

-Si no puedo negarme—murmuro Sakura con desdén mientras el Uzumaki le abría la puerta del carruaje y le sostenía la mano para ayudarla a subir.

Aborrecía ser considerada como la mayoría de las mujeres, podía defenderse sola sin que nadie pudiera discutirlo y aunque agradeciera las intenciones de Sasuke, ella hubiera preferido que el encargado de tal labor no fuera el Uzumaki. Su pasado con Naruto era turbulento, aun recordando su antigua declaración de amor sincero que el ratificaba no había cambiado. No sentía nada por él más que una amistad cualquiera, pero temía que alguien se aprovechara de la situación para dañar su reputación y la del Uzumaki.

Era una cuestión moral.

* * *

Sarada termino de guardar sus antiguas joyas por cuenta propia mientras sus doncellas y lady Ino se encargaban de sus vestidos más ceremoniosos y que había insistido en no llevar al palacio anteriormente, pero que ahora sentía necesitaba tener en su poder. También sus libros y mapas, sus planos, por más que pareciera solo una mujer, se había criado en el mundo bélico y entendía de guerra y cultura. Manejaba nueve idiomas; francés, alemán, ruso, griego, italiano, castellano, croata, húngaro y bohemio, y sabía leer las estrellas. Era una persona que no se contentaba con lo que existía sino que deseaba saber más, por ello estaba aún desconforme con la decisión tomada por su padre con respecto a ejecutar a Inojin.

Necesitaba saber el porqué de esa decisión, entender el porqué para que su padre creyera que la había traicionado a ella.

La Uchiha se giró hacia lady Ino que, por ahora, se encargaba de vaciar el antiguo armario de su esposo, quería que quemaran todas esas pertenecían menores y que las de mayor valor monetario fueran donadas a la caridad para ayudar a los más necesitados. Ella no necesitaba quedarse con nada de él. Entre el actuar de lady Ino, Sarada vio como un delgado rollo de papel cayo de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo. Extrañada, Sarada se arrodillo y tomo el papel entre sus manos ante la atenta mirada de lady Ino, abriéndolo y analizando lo que allí yacía escrito.

No era una prueba de que su padre hubiera obrado bien…era la propiedad de una casa a nombre de su esposo. Cosa que la hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿Qué necesidad tenía Inojin para efectuar algo así sin consultarle nada? Algo no le cuadraba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Dónde queda esto?—pidió saber Sarada a lady Ino que tomo el papel entregado por ella, leyendo la dirección.

Sabía que Inojin era adinerado, claro, ahora ella tenía en su poder tal fortuna y todas sus propiedades anteriores, sabiendo de toda clase de lugares…pero no del que aparecía redactado y señalado en la carta. ¿Por qué él le ocultaría algo? Tenía que saber que estaba pasando y rápido, o se quitaba la duda de encima o no podría seguir viviendo tranquila. Si más que desear hacer allí, Sarada se encamino hacia su cama de donde tomo su capa de seda y encaje color que crema que coloco sobre su vestido, siendo ayudada por lady Ino.

Tenía que saber la verdad.

* * *

Boruto bajo de su caballo, justo junto al carruaje de la Sultana Sarada que debía encontrarse dentro palacio. El había intentado hablar con ella, enterándose rápidamente de donde estaba, ella aun lo odiaba, pero él quería limpiar su nombre y dejar de ser alguien miserablemente despreciable a ojos de ella, quería dejar de ser su enemigo y era mejor que hiciera eso pronto.

Teniendo todo permiso necesario, el Uzumaki entro la palacio encontrándose con la Sultana que ya estaba lista para irse en compañía de lady Ino y sus doncellas, pero la aparente serenidad de la Sultana se transformó en ira apenas lo vio. Se encontraba doblemente hermosa de lo que él recordaba con aquel favorecedor visto y abrigo turquesa bajo la capa color crema, destacando aún más su indiscutible belleza.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?—demando saber Sarada sin ser cortes con él en lo absoluto.

Reverenciándola debidamente, Boruto guardo sepulcral silencio, sintiéndose indigno de estar ante aquella mujer que seguía odiándolo como hacía días atrás y él no conseguía saber qué hacer para que lo perdonara. Solo había cumplido su deber para con el Imperio y el Sultan, había sido honesto. Si eso era un error y la dañaba en el proceso, pues lo sentía infinitamente.

-Soy su escolta, Sultana—inicio el Uzumaki, viéndola fruncir el ceño todavía más ante sus palabras, -debido al atentado de ayer, el Sultan teme que algo pueda sucederle.

Sin contestar anda, más bufando por lo bajo, Sarda se sostuvo la falda y lo evadió sin cortesía o respeto alguno, avanzando hacia su carruaje a toda prisa, cuyas puertas le fueron abiertas a la mayor brevedad posible, siendo seguida por lady Ino y sus doncellas. Al menos no lo había golpeado, el cual era su temor, con eso Boruto sentía que al menos ella no lo odiaba tanto.

 _Algo es algo_ , se dijo Boruto, conforme aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

Acompañada por hija Mikoto en todo momento, que estaba a su lado repartiendo juguetes entre los niños, Sakura escuchó atentamente las suplicas de las madres y mujeres que debían hacerse cargo de sus familias por su cuenta con lo que escasamente podía ganar por su condición de mujeres en una sociedad tan machista, asegurando que las ayudaría de todo corazón y obsequiándoles bolsas con monedas de oro para ayudarlas económicamente. La Uchiha se encontraba ataviada con una capa de seda y encaje rosa grisáceo a juego con la corona de tipo torre sobre su cabeza que no aminoraba su belleza de ya veintiséis años, con su cabello peinado para forma una trenza mariposa que hacia caer su risos como una cascada tras su espalda.

Desde la distancia, Naruto contemplo enternecido la escena, corroborando que la belleza de la Sultana Sakura iba más allá de su físico, era su alma y su ser noble que no hacia distinción a la hora de ayudar a los más necesitados que en respuesta la llamaban "La Sultana del Pueblo". Ella no solo ayudaba mediante la caridad al pueblo, había abierto escuelas y orfanatos, hogares de ancianos y centros de ayuda comunitaria, el pueblo estaba comenzando a ser una clase social que pudiera defenderse sola gracia su esfuerzo y ayuda.

-Madre—llamo Mikoto a Sakura quien la observo a modo de respuesta de que tenía su atención, la Sultana levanto su mirada hacia el Uzumaki que estaba cerca de las puertas, observándolas, -¿Qué hace Naruto Uzumaki aquí?

Mikoto era, por lejos, la más adinerada de sus hermanas, su fortuna triplicaba la de su hermana Sarada, siendo la esposa del Gran Visir Kakashi Hatake Pasha, el hombre de confianza del Sultan. Se inmiscuía en política tanto como era posible y encima de todo dirigía las finanzas y fortuna de su madre, siendo su tesorera por voluntad propia. Incomoda, Mikoto hubiera deseado que quien estuviera vigilando no fuera otro que Boruto a quien veía como un hermano.

Sakura entorno los ojos ante la pregunta de su hija.

-Ni preguntes—hablo entre dientes sonriendo en todo momento para no romper con la imagen de Sultana y mujer correcta. Mikoto asintió, actuando d igual modo, -tu padre teme por mi vida.

La hija de la Sultana se abstuvo de reír ante aquello, si había alguien más fuerte, capaz e independiente de su madre, ella no la conocía ni deseaba conocerla. Su madre podía defenderse sola y su padre muchas veces parecía olvidarlo o bien lo superaba su instinto protector al no desear que nada ni nadie pudiera dañarla. Mikoto tenía muy en claro que su madre era capaz de sobrevivir y defenderse in ayuda d nadie, ella misma le había enseñado a usar la espada, desde luego, dando clara prueba de ello.

Sonriéndose de manera cómplice, ambas se giraron para dirigirse a la planta superior del monasterio donde la esperaba el Gran Visir. Mikoto se giró levemente hacia el Uzumaki, ligeramente desconfiada por su presencia. No sabía si confiar en él o no.

* * *

Las puertas del carruaje fueron abiertas y, de mala gana, Sarada tuvo que permitir que Boruto le sujetara la mano para bajar del carruaje, evitando la mirada de él y observando confusa la calle que era uno de los tantos barrios de clase baja donde vivía la gente común del Imperio, los pobres. No entendida porque su esposo habría de tener una propiedad en un lugar así. Al menos, para ella, no tenía sentido alguno. El Uzumaki, adelantándose a sus órdenes y sabiendo que la verdad no le podía ser oculta por más tiempo, toco la puerta de la casa en cuestión, esperando que quien vivía allí apareciera.

La Sultana tenía que saber la verdad, ocultarle las cosas no resultaría mejor para ella.

La puertas se abrió por obra de una bella mujer de largos cabellos almendra vistiendo un sencillo vestido azul bajo una chaqueta aguamarina abrochada a la altura del vientre, con su largo cabello peinado en una trenza que caía tras su espalda. Sarada observo confundida a la mujer que la reverencio apenas la vio, como si la conociera más la Uchiha no recordaba haberla visto jamás. Boruto evadió observar a la mujer, centrando en la Sultana Sarada.

-¿Quién eres tú?—demando saber Sarada.

Aquella mujer tembló únicamente con solo escucharla.

-Sultana, se lo ruego—clamo la mujer, aun sin responder a la pregunta de la Sultana y sin haberse presentado, -tenga misericordia, yo no tengo la culpa—Sarada se sintió más confundida todavía ante sus palabras, -el difunto Inojin Pasha me trajo aquí y me dio esta casa…por su hijo.

Sarada se quedó sin aliento a escuchar aquello, recordando las palabras de su padre al momento de intentar explicarle el porqué de su decisión. Ahora lo entendida todo, su padre no había asesinado a Inojin por haber sido un traidor el Imperio sino porque la había engañado y ultrajado de la peor forma en que una esposa podía ser humillada, siendo reemplazada en la intimidad por otra mujer no era sino una mera baratija. Boruto bajo la mirada en cuanto ella se giró a observarlo. Ya no sentía ese odio hacia Boruto, pero tampoco se sentía agradecida con él ni nada, él había descubierto el secreto e informado a su padre.

Inojin la había traicionado.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?—demando saber Sarada, viendo titubear a la mujer que no quería involucrarse más, -respóndeme—ordeno.

Un repentino eco de pasos llamo la atención de Sarada viendo a un niño emerger desde la sala de la casa, abrazando a la mujer, su madre. El parecido con Inojin era incuestionable, desencadenando la ira de Sarada que apenas y supo cómo estaba guardando la compostura en un momento como ese. _Fui una estúpida,_ se gritó la Uchiha así misma mentalmente, ese niño tenía casi la misma edad que su hijo Izuna. ¡La habían estado engañando por años!

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Sarada les dio la espalda a aquella mujer y su hijo, girándose hacia su carruaje y subiendo a él nuevamente con ayuda de Chouchou que cerró las puertas. Quería salir de allí de una vez y para siempre para nunca más volver a ver ese cuadro que le había hecho añicos el corazón en un solo instante. Se sentía miserable como jamás había imaginado, su matrimonio había sido una mentira.

Inojin había merecido la muerte.

* * *

-Los jenízaros permanecen leales, Sultana—garantizo Kakashi, fiel como siempre a la Sultana que lo había dejado en el cargo de Gran Visir del Imperio, -han recibido el dinero destinado por usted y no hacen más que alabarla.

Sakura asintió agradecida ante esto.

-No solo han de alabarme a mí, Pasha—recordó la pelirosa, ligeramente divertida pero sería al mismo tiempo, -antes que nada han de alabar al Sultan, sin él nada de esto sería posible—se expresó Sakura tocando distraídamente el dije de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello.

Disimuladamente, Mikoto sostuvo de unas de las manos de su esposo entre las suyas, quien le correspondió con una ligera sonrisa. Sakura, observándolo sonriente, se levantó del diván sobre el que se había encontrado, indicándoles que no se levantaran.

-Me retiro—se pronunció Sakura indicándole a su hija que actuara con familiaridad ante ella, sin problema alguno. –Kakashi…—el nombrado asintió, -encárgate que todos confíen en que mientras viva no se cometerá injusticia alguna en el Imperio—determino la pelirosa.

Ese era su mayor deber.

* * *

El gran momento había llegado, la noche se cernía sobre el colosal Palacio Imperial que era recorrido por la Princesa Koyuki, vistiendo unas modestas galas celeste de corpiño decorado con seis botones de oro, costados del corpiño y la falda bordados en oro, patrón repetido en las mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, holgadas y abiertas en forma de lienzos celeste, con marcadas hombreras. Sobre su cabello, peinado en un recogido ladino, una fina diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de oro y un medallón que se perdía en el escote cuadrado del vestido. Koyuki era fielmente seguida por Yugito que observaba igual de embobada todo rincón del palacio, no habiendo tenido la oportunidad de salir de sus aposentos durante el día, ambas eran guiadas por un hombre llamado Shikamaru que era el encargado del personal del palacio.

Se detuvieron ante unas portentosas puertas de madera tallada que no conseguían opacar la música de lo que sea que estuviera gestándose en el interior. Koyuki sintió como su corazón latía apresuradamente, ese lugar debía ser el Harem, el lugar del que tanto había oído. Dos guardias abrieron lentamente las puertas exponiendo aquel mítico lugar a ojos de la Princesa húngara.

Avanzando lentamente, incrédula por lo que veía, Koyuki contemplo a las mujeres vestidas de todos los colores que pudiera conocer y más, portando joyas, danzando o tocando instrumentos para matizar el ambiente más soberbio y maravilloso que hubiera escuchado, verdaderamente parecía un lugar de cuentos de hadas, decorado con oro en las paredes y donde reinaba la paz más absoluta que hubiera conseguido imaginar.

Al final del pasillo se hallaban cuatro mujeres elegantemente vestidas, destacando por encima de cualquiera de las presentes, reconoció a la Sultana Izumi ya que esta la había visitado durante el día, más desconoció a las otras tres. La más poderosa de todas, sentada en un sofá o trono color crema decorado con oro, destacando por su belleza y temblé soberano debía ser la Sultana Sakura quien no aparentaba más de treinta años luciendo una belleza extraordinaria. Sentada a sus pies, a su izquierda se encontraba una mujer de cabellos borgoña que la contemplaba con disgusto, pero tan hermosa que tal cosa paso desapercibido, frente a ella, a la derecha de la Sultana y junto a Izumi una mujer de cabellos rosados y orbes ónix casi tan hermosa como la Sultana Sakura.

La Sultana Izumi vestía unas galas doradas de mangas ajustadas al brazo y ligeramente acampanadas a la altura de las muñecas, abiertas en los costados exponiendo unas mangas inferiores, igualmente ajustadas, escote redondo, broches en vez de botones en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre y hombreras marcadas. Su largo cabello castaño, adornado por una diadema que emulaba rosas y jazmines echa de oro y diamantes, se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, haciendo destacar el collar de oro del que colgaban cuentas de citrino en forma de lágrima a juego con un par de pendiente de cuna de oro del que colgaban dos cristales en forma de lágrima.

Junto a la Sultana Izumi se encontraba la Sultana Mikoto portando un vestido azul de cuello en V, cuello ligeramente alto tras la nuca y escote bajo, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, holgadas y abierta en el frente para exponer sus brazos. Por sobre el vestido una chaqueta azul brillante bordada en encaje ónix engarzado con diamantes, hombreras marcadas y en punta sin mangas, cerrada poco más arriba del busto, de escote bajo y redondo con falda abierta para exponer el vestido. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una discreta corona de oro y zafiros decorados con diamantes y perlas a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de oro con un enorme diamante en el centro y una cadena de oro de la que colgaban perlas y diamantes en forma de lágrima.

A la derecha de estas se encontraba Midoriko vestida en unas elegantes galas rosadas de mangas ajustadas y muñequeras de gasa rosa suave, y escote en forma de corazón decorado por tres botones de diamante. Por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de transparente bordada en hilo de múltiples colores que hacia parecer la tela un arcoíris de joyas, cerrada a la altura del vientre y que formaba unas marcadas sobreras. Sobre su largo cabello borgoña que formaba una trenza mariposa se encontraba una portentosa corona de oro , cristales y diamantes que emulaba flores de jazmín de forma ascendente, un collar que emulaba la forma del emblema Uchiha se encontraba alrededor de su cuello a juego con un par de pendientes en forma de lagrima.

La Sultana Sakura sin duda alguna aclamaba todas las miradas por su incomparable belleza todavía mayor gracias a las galas que ostentaba. Se trataba de un vestido granate claro, hecho en Satín, de escote cuadrado revestido en diamantes, oro y rubíes en el centro del corpiño y la falda formando el emblema de los Uchiha. Mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas ribeteadas en hombreras caídas, unidas a holanes a los costados del corpiño, adornadas por diamantes en forma de lágrimas y repleta de escamas de oro decoradas con rubíes y diamantes engarzados y unidos mediante brillantes hilos de plata. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba un collar de plata con seis broches de cuna de diamante con granate en el centro, y uno levemente más grande enseñando un rubí que formaba el dije Imperial de los Uchiha con un par de pendientes a juego. Su largo cabello se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una hermosa corona de oro emulando rosas floreciendo, realizadas por pequeños rubíes.

Más complacida con aquella imagen soberbia del Imperio Uchiha, Koyuki reverencio sonriente a la que era la mujer más poderosa del Palacio, estaba maravillada con cada instante que pasaba en el Harem. Sakura fingió una sonrisa, ocultando a la perfección sus sentimientos.

-Sultana Sakura—saludo Koyuki, sonriendo agradecida, –muchas gracias por esta amable invitación.

Sakura inclino su cabeza con falso agradecimiento al tener a la Princesa allí siendo que lo único que deseaba hacer era verla partir del Imperio, del Palacio y de la vida de sus hijos e hijas, así como de Sasuke y de ella. La pelirosa le indico a la Princesa que tomara asiento junto a Izumi, en un lugar ya dispuesto. Sonriente y más cómoda de lo que se hubiera sentido, Koyuki tomo asiento junto a Izumi que le sonrió en todo momento. Sakura, de la forma más discreta que le fue posible se giró hacia Midoriko que asintió al verla, mostrándose digna e indiferente como le había dicho que actuara. No le convenía parecer alcanzable en ese momento.

Izumi se giró hacia Koyuki al sentir que esta le tocara el hombro, inclinándose hacia ella.

-¿Quién es ella, Sultana?—pidió saber señalando a la Sultana Midoriko con su mirada.

Midoriko lucia inalcanzable con esa imagen altiva y distante, portando una corona considerable, ligeramente más pequeña que la de la Sultana Sakura, obsequio de esta que deseaba que se viera insuperable para la ocasión. Quería que alguien mas estuviera en la cama de su hijo, pero no esa Princesa, no ella que no sería sino una amenaza para el Imperio.

-Ella es la Sultana Midoriko—nombro Izumi en un susurro para que nadie la escuchara, más la mirada de Mikoto sobre ella la incomodo ligeramente, -es la mujer principal de mi hermano Daisuke, le dio un Príncipe y una Sultana.

Koyuki asintió, sopesando a aquella mujer y comparándose con ella. _Midoriko…_

* * *

La fiesta transcurría sin mayor exceso, trayendo no solo alegría a Koyuki y Yugito que contemplaban aquel lugar por primera vez, sino también a las jóvenes concubinas que se divertían bailando entre risas mientras otras tocaban instrumentos y otras comían descuidadamente, disfrutando plenamente del espectáculo.

-Lo ves, Koyuki. El Harem no es como dicen—comento Izumi viendo a la húngara abrumada y maravillada por la escena y la paz que reinaba en aquel lugar.

La princesa asintió, sonriente, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de cada rincón del palacio había y por haber. Todo era aún más hermoso de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, era la experiencia más magnifica de su vida hasta ese momento, un auténtico sueño hecho realidad que nunca podría olvidar.

-No, es muy extraño—comento la húngara, no aludiendo algo malo sino mucho mejor de lo esperado por su parte.

Más Koyuki no reparo en que sus palabras fueran oídas por la Sultana Sakura que frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras. El Harem que ella había conocido al momento de su llegada y que le había provocado periodos de profundo temor por su propia vida, el Harem que ella dirigía era pacifico comparado con lo que ella recordaba que había sido el Harem en su día, su Sultanato se encargaba de mantener la paz y grandes habían sido sus sacrificios para llegar a ello.

-¿Extraño?—cuestiono Sakura, llamando la atención de Koyuki e Izumi.

Midoriko observo a Koyuki, interesada por la idea que ella tenía del Harem. Cuando ella había llegado al Harem, siendo traída desde Circasia, todo le había parecido maravilloso y lo era pero se tenía que pelear para sobrevivir en la sociedad impartida por el palacio, todo impulsaba a una persona a llegar más y más lejos para vivir con la comodidad que otra posición social no permitía. El Harem era una especie de prisión de oro que o era vista como tal o como como un paraíso terreno y era aconsejable tener esta última visión.

-El Harem, Sultana—respondió Koyuki a la Sultana Sakura como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo, -jamás lo soñé así—reconoció la Princesa, -escuche muchas coas que lo hacían parecer un lugar de cuentos de hadas.

Mikoto sonrió ladinamente ante esto, levantando su mirada hacia su madre que pareció divertida por aquellas palabras. El Harem y la vida del palacio eran más bien una especie de infierno, un campo de batalla continuo donde predominaban las mujeres que o eran Sultanas o aspiraban a serlo, derrocándose entre sí, enfrentándose sin importar lo que destruyeran a su paso, esa era la verdad el Imperio.

-No crea todo lo que oye, Princesa—recomendó Mikoto, divertida.

-La mayoría son mentiras—añadió Sakura de igual modo viendo asentir a Koyuki a modo de respuesta, -pero eso de que es un "lugar de cuentos de hadas"…quizá sea cierto—reconoció para sorpresa de Mikoto que no creía que su madre tuviera tal perspectiva con respecto a la vida del Palacio. –Este es el único lugar del mundo donde se llega como esclava y puedes convertirte en una Sultana que gobierne el mundo.

Esa era su verdad. Ella, nacida como una plebeya griega había llegado como una esclava al Palacio, convirtiéndose en Sultana al alumbrar a su difunto hijo Baru, hecha dueña del mundo al ser la esposa del Sultan que gobernaba cada continente y fracción de la tierra. Había pasado de ser una esclava a ser la más poderosa de las Sultanas.

* * *

La fiesta seguía celebrándose en el Harem, pero Sakura no había podido quedarse allí por más tiempo, estaba preocupada por Sarada que no había asistido a la velada, encerrada en sus aposentos. Deprimida, según Midoriko le había dicho y que la había visitado en son de amistad desinteresada. Las puertas de los aposentos de su hija le fueron abiertas, encontrándose con la triste imagen de su hija, tumbada sobre la cama, llorando desconsolada con el rostro enterrado a la almohada.

Sintiendo su propio corazón desmoronarse, Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, tocando el hombro de su hija que solo entonces se dio cuenta de su presencia, intentando levantarse, pero la mano de su madre sobre su hombro se lo impidió, no pudiendo evitar que dejara de llorar. Sarada se sentía más perdida que nunca, sentía que toda su vida hasta ese momento no había sido sino una maldita mentira. Con toda libertad, sentada frente a su madre, Sarada sollozo libremente, sintiéndose una completamente tonta por haber creído que su padre era un monstruo cruel siendo que lo único que había hecho era evitarle vivir más tiempo en aquel engaño.

-Sarada—pronuncio Sakura, acariciando el rostro de su hija, limpiando sus lágrimas en el proceso, más viendo como aparecían nuevas a cada segundo, -verte así me rompe el corazón—aseguro Sakura con voz quebrada. –Inojin fue un traidor, no merece tus lágrimas.

Para su sorpresa, Sarada no hizo otra que verla, asintiendo con la ira bailando en sus ojos de solo escuchar el nombre del difundo Pasha. Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño ante esto. No recordaba haber vito tanta ira en los ojos de su hija desde hace años, cuando se había enterado que Mei había intentado asesinar a sus hermanos, desde entonces jamás se había dejado llevar por la ira ni los sentimientos negativos.

-No lloro por él madre—contesto Sarada con veneno en su voz, -lloro por mi estupidez—se insultó la Uchiha a sí misma. –Ese traidor me engaño desde el principio…se revolcaba con su amante—lloro Sarada viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de su madre que aparentemente no sabía nada de aquello, -tenía un hijo con ella, madre, nunca sintió nada por mí—chillo Sarada, abrazando a su madre.

Sakura únicamente pudo abrazar a su hija para intentar transmitirle calma y apoyo. Ahora entendía completamente las razones que Sasuke había tenido. Todos amaban y alababan a Sarada, su belleza y su magnífica personalidad…pero él traidor de Inojin nunca había llegado a amarla.

Sarada había vivido lo más horrible que podía sentir una mujer; no ser correspondida estando casada.

* * *

 **PD:** por fin he dado a conocer la traición de Inojin, resolviendo la duda de **Adrit126** :3 respecto a la duda de **DULCECITO311** cuyos comentarios adoro, eso tendrá que verse más adelante, avanzara de manera lenta y dará señales de que se trata, seria malo de mi parte adelantar la historia :3 no se si actualice este fin de semana o la próxima semana por ello he actualizado pronto para compensarlos :3 para los que estén interesados, intentare actualizar mi fic " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " de hoy a mañana :3 gracia y hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 6

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie "Kósem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci y ahora protagonizada por Nurgül Yeşilçay (Sultana Sakura) y Metin Akdülger (Sultan Murad IV). Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia

* * *

Capítulo 6

La Sultan Izumi se había retirado de la velada momentáneamente luego de que una de sus doncellas hubiera aparecido para, mediante un discreto susurro, darle a conocer una información que aparentemente ella había estado esperando. Sintiendo la mirada de la Sultana Midoriko sobre su persona, Koyuki levantaba la mirada encontrando que esta la evadía, mostrando una aparente superioridad que ya estaba incomodando en demasía a Koyuki.

Sentía que la estaba observando como si fuera poco menos que una basura y ella, siendo Princesa de sangre real, no podía permitir ser ninguneada por una mujer que había ascendido al poder no siendo sino una esclava cualquiera. Incluso la Sultana Sakura era inferior si se cuestionaba tal cosa. Midoriko debía admitir que ya no se sentía intimidada, la Princesa Koyuki era bonita, desde luego, pero no eran tan hermosa como había supuesto, sinceramente no podía entender que había visto Daisuke en ella. Solo le bastaba marcar las diferencias que existían entre ambas y entre sus sociedades.

-¿Te gusta el palacio, princesa?—indago Midoriko, hablándole por primera vez y siendo observada por la Sultana Mikoto que asintió, de acuerdo con su plan.

La húngara asintió, sonriente, ya más tranquila de que la mujer enfrente suyo iniciara una conversación. Más algo le decía que no se confiara en lo absoluto, algo le picaba los nervios y le impedía sentir confianza como hubiera deseado hacer.

-Una vez que te hechiza es difícil marcharse—garantizo Midoriko co una reluciente sonrisa que, en otras circunstancias hubiera parecido inocente, pero esta vez no lo era. –Así que es mejor que no te acostumbres—recomendó la pelimorada, tomando su copa de la esa entre ambas, bebiendo co tranquilidad.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció ene rostro de Mikoto, percibiendo la incomodidad de la Princesa Koyuki tras haber escuchado a la Sultana Midoriko. Lo mejor era incomodar a la Princesa y hacerla partir lo más pronto posible. Ni ella ni su madre ni nadie salvo su hermano Daisuke la querían en el Palacio, era mejor que la húngara se marchara y pronto. No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-No entiendo—respondió Koyuki, siendo observada por Yugito desde la distancia, quien estaba preocupada.

Midoriko sonrió falsamente, inclinando su rostro. Cualquiera que no la conociera y hubiera visto podría haberla comparado con una cobra venenosa que contemplaba a un ratón tembloroso que planeaba devorar.

-Claro que entendiste—respondió Midoriko por ella, -no te hagas sueñitos con su majestad—advirtió la pelimorada con un tono de voz ya más ligeramente agresivo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Koyuki. –Porque después te entristecerás—pronuncio tanto para si como para la Princesa, -después de todo volverás a tu país muy pronto.

Koyuki frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, teniendo muy en claro la imagen de estupidez que parecían tener de ella. Pero Koyuki estaba determinada a no darle el gusto a nadie. Su mayor labor era sobrevivir, nada más, y si para hacerlo debía ser la amante del Príncipe Daisuke, pues lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Yo no vine aquí como esclava, Sultana—le recordó Koyuki a Midoriko sin ver el ceño fruncido de la Sultana Mikoto que estaba sentada a su lado y que no veía con buenos ojos la arrogancia de parte de la húngara. –Sería mejor decirle esas palabras al Príncipe Daisuke, es él quien no se aleja de mí.

-¿Piensas que él puede protegerte?—cuestiono Mikoto ahora luego de ver lo fácil que resultaba para Koyuki ningunear a Midoriko, -tal vez ella sea una esclava pero yo soy una Sultana de sangre real y no te permito hablar de esa manera—sentencio Mikoto con voz clara que fue percibida por algunas de las concubinas y por la doncella de Koyuki, Yugito, -no eres más que una extranjera sin poder, prepárate para irte porque no eres bien recibida aquí.

Sin más que hablar, Mikoto se sujetó la falda y levanto ante la sonriente mirada de Midoriko que ahora sintió poder respirar más tranquila, retirándose con la frente en alto y siendo reverenciada a su paso. Koyuki se mantuvo con la mirada baja, sin saber que decir. Todo el buen recibiendo no era sino una farsa para ocultar cuanto deseaban expulsarla de sus dominios.

La detestaban.

* * *

Sakura, sentada sobre la cama, acaricio cuidadosamente la espalda de su hija que, tras haber llorado todo cuanto necesitaba, se encontraba profundamente dormida gracias a sus mimos y atenciones maternales. Ver a su hija sufrir de esa manera la martirizaba más de lo que alguien pudiera imagina y ambas habían llorado en brazos de la otra, Sakura por empatía al dolor de su hija y Sarada que era incapaz de superar lo que ahora sabia. Las puertas se abrieron con un leve chirrido, haciendo que Sakura girara su rostro, desganada, hacia la puerta.

Sasuke entro encontrándose co el triste cuadro de su hija profundamente dormida, con las mejillas marcadas a causa de las lágrimas con Sakura consumida por la tristeza, girándose a verlo de todas formas. Las palabras de Boruto habían sido totalmente ciertas, ahora Sarada sabia la verdad…más eso no garantizaba en lo absoluto que ella siguiera odiándolo o no. Eso solo se sabría si la propia Sarada lo decía.

-Me dijeron que estarías aquí—respondió Sasuke, viéndola asentir.

La pelirosa regreso su mirada hacia su hija, acariciándole suavemente el cabello y escuchando los pasos de Sasuke acercarse hacia ella, sabiendo que su mirada se centraba tanto en ella como en Sarada. Le hubiera gustado entender todo antes, saber lo que estaba pasando, entonces quizá hubiera podido evitarle un sufrimiento tan prolongado a su hija, un sufrimiento que Sarada no merecía y que no tenía justificación. ¿Por qué no podían alcanzar la paz en sus vidas? Siempre había algo que enfrentar, nunca se podía estar tranquilo.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto Sasuke?, ¿Cómo es que no pudimos saberlo antes?—cuestiono Sakura con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Inojin, en el pasado, había pasado por el pretendiente ideal pero penas se había casado con Sarada había dado a relucir una personalidad arrogante que ellos jamás le habían visto, desatando su desconfianza. Les hubiera encantado saber todo antes para evitar a Sarada un engaño de tantos años, pero eso no había sido posible hasta que pro inquietud Sasuke le hubiera pedido a Boruto investigar al Yamanaka, descubriendo su traición.

-No lo sé—respondió Sasuke para su propio pesar, -pero eso ya no importa mucho ahora—intento serenarse el Uchiha, viéndola asentir a modo de repuesta. -Inojin ya está muerto y su traición fue pagada—apelo a convencerse a sí mismo de ello, pero la ira latente contra aquel traidor seguía ahí.

Por más que también lo creyera, Sakura no se sentía tranquila en lo absoluto, aun con la mirada triste y dolida por tan solo intentar entender el sufrimiento que Sarada había sentido. Si para ella imaginar a Sasuke pensando en otra mujer era doloroso, ¿Cómo sería saber se engañada? No lo soportaría, de eso estaba segura cuando menos.

-Quisiera poder vivir tranquila con eso—respondió Sakura, inclinándose para depositar un delicado beso en la frente de su hija que, momentáneamente, pareció relajarse. -¿Por qué no podemos vivir tranquilos?—cuestiono en voz alta, acariciando el rostro de su hija luego de separarse. -O son las revueltas o lo que sufren nuestros hijos—pronuncio con la voz quebrada a causa de las lágrimas. Tanto que ambos habían perdido; sus padres, sus hermanos, aquellos que significaban tanto…¿Tanta perdida merecía la pena?, ¿Por qué sucedían esas pérdidas?. -A veces creo que hemos errado demasiado.

-No lo hemos hecho—aseguro Sasuke, deteniéndose tras ella, colocando sus mansos sobre los hombros de Sakura que agradeció su presencia y tacto. -Tuve por padre a un hombre que asesinó a todos sus hermanos y a un abuelo que orquesto masacres incontables—le recordó sin poder comprender por su cuenta como las generaciones pasadas, contando a Mei y a su hermana Rin, así como a Obito, hubieran sido capaces de algo tan repugnante y atroz como lo era el asesinato en masa y el fratricidio. -Lo que nosotros hemos tenido que destruir para mantener la paz no es nada—se convenció a si mismo siendo que él no había asesinado ni a Yosuke ni a Neji sino que los mantenía prisioneros de sus propias culpas. -Terminará en algún momento, Sakura, solo nos resta esperar.

A modo de respuesta, Sakura sostuvo su mano y la beso devotamente, sintiéndolo limpiar con sus dedos las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas en un intento por calmarla. El dolor vivido por la pérdida de quienes amaban aún estaba ahí y nunca desaparecería, pero la idea de paz era tan dulce que parecía llegar a convencerlos de que en algún punto ya no sería necesario pelear tanto por alcanzar algo que aún seguía pareciendo imposible.

Algún día ya no tendrían que pelear.

* * *

-¿Lo notaste, Yugito?—pregunto Koyuki a su amiga que preparaba y abría la cama para ella, -la Sultana Midoriko es una mujer malvada.

-No me gusto como la miraba—comento Yugito, viendo asentir a su Princesa, -es obvio que usted no le agrada.

A celebración había terminado ya, dejándole un mal sabor de boca a Koyuki que ahora en sus aposentos terminaba de colocarse el camisón con ayuda de su amiga Yugito que no parecía molesta por el recibimiento y o discusión de su Princesa con las Sultanas Mikoto y Midoriko. Koyuki se encontró así misma sentada frente al elegante tocador, observándose en el espejo mientras peinaba su largo cabello. No tenía sueño, quería ver al Príncipe Daisuke y no solo por gusto sino también para saber de una buena vez que quería de ella, si quería que fuera su concubina o solo la consideraba una amiga, porque Koyuki podía asegurar que existía algo entre ambos, algo que aún no tenía un nombre especifico.

-Ella y la Sultana Mikoto insistieron en que me aleje del Príncipe Daisuke—respondió Koyuki, notificándole a su amiga todo lo que le habían dicho durante la festividad y que ella no había conseguido escuchar.

Su corazón latía apresurado cada vez que pensaba en él, como jamás había sucedido a la hora de pensar en algún hombre que hubiera aparecido en su vida, estaba enamorada de él y lo sabía pero no se sentía capaz de admitirlo porque no traería beneficio alguno para su persona, solo la haría parecer más débil y mundana.

-Perdóneme, Princesa, pero estoy de acuerdo con ellas—admitió Yugito, viendo a su Princesa arquear una ceja con confusión. -–Está al borde de un precipicio, es demasiado peligroso jugar con la pasiones de un hombre en este momento—le recordó la rubia sin notar que Koyuki entornaba los ojos ante sus palabras.

Koyuki ya no respondió nada más, peinando su cabello distraídamente sin saber que concluir. Claro que no quería alejarse de Daisuke…pero su opinión no era importante ene se momento, necesitaba saber que sentía o quería Daisuke de ella, tena que saberlo o no estaría tranquila.

* * *

Quitándose la bata de seda que estaba sobre su camisón de seda rosa y encaje violeta, Midoriko termino de peinar su largo cabello mientras sus doncellas guardaban su vestido y joyas mientras otra preparaba su cama. No había sido una velada tan aburrida como había creído, la Sultana Sakura y la Sultana Mikoto estaban de su lado de cierta manera y con ello podía estar tranquila. Su neutralidad y aparente equidad evitaban que tuviera enemigos potenciales, no era una amenaza para nadie y por ello nadie nunca intentaba dañarla o destruirla, era una buena táctica el parecer tonta y sumisa ante otros cuando en realidad solo valorizaba por su cuenta aquello que consideraba importante.

Era por su propio bien y el de sus hijos, así como el de Daisuke.

Las puertas se abrieron de manera repentina con un suave chirrido haciendo que las doncellas de la Sultana reverenciaran al Príncipe Daisuke que hubo ingresado para ver a Midoriko quien lo reverencio en el acto. No lo había visto durante todo el día y extrañaba en demasía su presencia, él que era su todo en el Palacio, en el Imperio y en el mundo, su protección, su amor y su amparo absoluto.

-¿Cómo estas, Midoriko?—pidió saber Daisuke, acariciándole los hombros.

La Sultana respondió ante su inquietud con una hermosa sonrisa, sintiendo sus fuerzas y animo regresar con solo tenerlo en frente.

-Infinitamente feliz, por supuesto—garantizo Midoriko, -con solo tenerte aquí las fuerzas vuelven a mi ser—sostuvo una de las manos de él entre las suyas, sintiendo su calor, necesitando de su presencia.

Daisuke asintió, con una ligera sonrisa ladina.

-¿Cómo están Sasuke y Mikoto?—pregunto por sus hijos que, esperaba, estuviera profundamente dormidos para aquella hora, en sus propios aposentos claro ya que no estaban ahí con Midoriko. -¿Están durmiendo?

Asintiendo, vehemente con aquella sonrisa en su roro, Midoriko no deseo que él se marchara en ningún momento tras no haberlo visto durante todo el día por causa de los asuntos de estado en que debía estar presente por ser el mayor de los Príncipes a optar por el trono. Sus hijos necesitaban de él y ella más que nada lo necesitaba con desesperación.

-Sasuke no ha querido dormir—confeso Midoriko, recordando cuan terco podía ser su hijo, como todo buen Uchiha, -insiste en verte, quiere tener a su padre a su lado para jugar con él, como Mikoto—garantizo la pelimorada antes de apretar ligeramente la mano de Daisuke entre las suyas, -y yo también te extraño.

Daisuke rompió ligeramente el contacto de ella sobre u mano, levantando esta para acariciar cuidadosamente el rostro de Midoriko que, inocente y devota era la mujer más perfecta que hubiera podido encontrar en su vida, por ello la valoraba tanto más se sentía casi lejano de ella. Debía visitar a alguien antes o sentía que no podría dormir tranquilo.

-Descansa—pidió Daisuke, viéndola fruncir el ceño, confundida, - volveré más tarde, no me esperes despierta.

Besándole la frente a modo de despedida, Daisuke se retiró si voltear a ver la triste expresión en el rostro de ella quien parecía decepcionada. Sabía muy bien a quien pretendía ir a ver a esa hora de la noche: a la Princesa Koyuki

* * *

Koyuki termino de peinar su cabello, atándolo en una trenza que colgaba sobre su hombro izquierdo antes de levantar su vista hacia las puertas de sus aposentos que se abrieron de forma repentina, viendo entrar a Daisuke. Sintiéndose expuesta ante lo delicado de u camisón, Koyuki, cerro el cinturón de su bata para cubrirse ligeramente más. Daisuke sonrió ligeramente divertido ante esto, no estaba viéndola con esa clase de intenciones si era lo que ella pensaba.

-No esperaba que viniera, alteza—hablo Koyuki viendo que le no tenía intención alguna de romper el silencio, -pero quería que supiera que me marchare apenas pueda, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí—sentencio con voz clara, -ya estoy a salvo.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que la iglesia Católica está contra ti?—cuestiono Daisuke de manera inmediata luego de haberla escuchado, -ahora estas en este palacio por tu propia protección—contesto viendo que ella deseaba protestar. –Te quedaras aquí—sentencio.

Observándolo con falsa sorpresa, Koyuki cruzo sus manos tras su espalda con un gesto falsamente inocente que Daisuke no fue capaz de notar. Su oportunidad con el Príncipe estaba servida en bandeja de plata, solo tenía que tomarla y ya, claro, debía marcharse pero no había tanta premura como ella se empeñaba en fingir, primero debía ganar una posición segura para sí misma.

-¿Y qué pasara a hora?—pregunto Koyuki sosteniendo osadamente su mirada con la de él, sin temer hablarle con sinceridad, -¿me desea lo suficiente para hacerme parte de su Harem?—cuestiono abiertamente, percibiendo la sorpresa en los ojos del Uchiha que parecía saberse descubierto. -¿Seré su concubina?

Aparentemente aquellas si eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

Un nuevo día se alzaba glorioso en el palacio, el cielo iluminado por el astro solar, despejado e toda nube que obstaculizara su esplendor que hacia relucir al palacio como si fuera de oro sólido. La paz y la plenitud reinaban en cada rincón del palacio mientras el Sultan terminaba de vestirse, siendo plenamente informado de todo cuanto hiciera falta por Shikamaru. Se suponía que la Princesa habría de marcharse ese día, ya no tenían porque seguir protegiéndola, no tenía sentido incongruencia alguna. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo ni era bienvenida, mientras más pronto desapareciera de sus vidas Sasuke se sentiría más tranquilo.

Sasuke, girándose hacia Shikamaru, tomo la taza sobre su escritorio, servida con el escaso desayuno que se permitía consumir para empezar su día; café.

-Obviamente esa princesa ha encantado a Daisuke—comento Sasuke al Nara que ya le había traído los edictos de carácter menor, firmados por su esposa, -cada hora que pasa se escuchan cosas nuevas, y se quedó con ella anoche—menciono con disgusto esto último.

-Ella tiene algo, su majestad—se atrevió a especular Shikamaru ante las palabras del Sultan, -es como si ella…

Toaron a la puerta de manera repentina, irrumpiendo en la conversación.

-Adelante—índico Sasuke.

Las puertas abrieron con un ligero chirrido permitiéndole a Daisuke ingresar que reverencio debidamente a su padre. Shikamaru mantuvo la cabeza baja sabiendo que su charla con el Sultan estaba pospuesta temporalmente a causa de la llegada del Príncipe Daisuke.

-Padre—saludo el Príncipe a su progenitor que le indico proceder a lo que fuer que tuviera que hacer para pedir su presencia. -Vine a hablar de la Princesa Koyuki—inicio Daisuke siendo que padre ya podía hablar especulado tal cosa porque era el único tema a tratar por él, recientemente.—Ella no se ira hoy, se quedara hasta que se estime conveniente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esto, e tono autoritario de su hijo, casi a la par con el propio, no hacía sino decirle que era una decisión ya tomada pero a lo que Sasuke no había dado su consentimiento en lo absoluto. Creía saber por dónde iban las cosas pero de todas formas quería ignorar tal diatriba, quería creer que Daisuke no sería lo bastante estúpido como para creer tener el poder e tomar una decisión así, ni siquiera él podía, la dirección del Harem y las dependencias fuera de su aposentos le correspondía a Sakura, y su deber era la política.

-Eso no es apropiado—respondió Sasuke orando infinitamente por paciencia para hacerle entender a su hijo la situación que se pretendía plasmar, -las reglas del Palacio no lo permiten. No es aceptable.

Esas líneas no debían cruzarse y un asunto político no debía intercalarse con un asunto romántico o platónico por nada del mundo. La estupidez de Daisuke estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-Es aceptable si yo lo quiero, padre—respondió Daisuke con altivez sin reparar en la expresión de sorpresa de Shikamaru. Nadie podía hablarle de esa forma al Sultan, -las leyes dicen que un Príncipe del Imperio puede contraer matrimonio por política con una Princesa extranjera—le recordó Daisuke a su padre, citando el protocolo, -y yo quiero que eso suceda.

Sin esperar que su padre lo contradijera, Daisuke reverencio a su progenitor y se retiró sin darle la espalda. Con la ira aflorando en su ser y sin importarle nada más, Sasuke soltó su taza que se hizo añicos en cuanto toco el suelo, rompiéndose estruendosamente y sobresaltando a Shikamaru que apenas y pudo mantener la compostura.

-Trae a esa maldita mujer, inmediatamente—ordeno Sasuke a punto de perder la paciencia.

Reverenciando al Sultan a toda prisa, el Nara se retiró para cumplir con su orden. Sasuke se masajeo las sienes de manera inmediata, podía solo tener cuarenta años pero se sentí mucho mayor a causa de todos los problemas con los que tenía que lidiar. Solo Sakura y él tenían tal carga sobre sus hombros y no sabía si debía agradecer tal cosa o exigir una respuesta de porque precisamente él tenía que llevar esa carga.

Daisuke estaba colmando su paciencia.

* * *

Boruto contemplo sorprendido la partida del Principe Daisuke que se condujo a si mimso como si fuera un Sultan, destilando una arrogancia que lo hizo sentir incomodo antes de ver como las puertas volvían a abrirse y Shikamaru Nara salía a toda prisa, haciéndolo arquear una ceja. ¿No era un poco temprano como para iniciar el día con pie de guerra? A su entender si, pero esa era la rutina del Palacio.

Boruto se mantuvo de pie en medio del bien llamada ala de recepción, un pasillo ligeramente más grande, de forma cuadrara que había de albergar a quien deseara hablar con el Sultan. Para su sorpresa, la Sultana Sarada aprecio vistiendo unas modestas galas azul zafiro con reflejos más claro, escote bajo en forma de corazón con dos botones de diamante, mangas holgadas desde los hombros y abierta en el frente a la altura del codo, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de igual color corta en el frente y que se encontraba cerrada bajo el busto hasta el vientre, sin mangas. Sobre su largo cabello azabache plagado de rizos se encontraba una portentosa corona de plata y zafiros en forma de flor que sostenía un velo azul que, arremolinado sobre sus hombros, cubría su escote, a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de palta con un zafiro en el centro y alrededores su cuello se encontraba una guirnalda de plata de la que colgaban zafiros y diamantes en forma de lagrima.

-Boruto—lo saludo la Uchiha, deteniéndose frente a él e inclinando la cabeza en un saludo respetuoso.

Abrumado por la aparición de aquella insólitamente hermosa mujer que parecía recuperada de lo descubierto el día de ayer, Boruto la reverencio debidamente sin apartar sus ojos de ella, no sabiendo del todo como debía hablarle, tampoco sabía si seguía odiándolo o no, eso era lo que le causaba mayor incertidumbre.

-Sultana—reverencio el Uzumaki, observando a la Uchiha, -¿Quiere que anuncie su llegada al Sultan?—pregunto, creyendo que esa era la arzón de la presencia de la Sultana a las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella negó suavemente.

-No, vine a verte a ti—corrigió Sarada, notando la sorpresa en el rostro de él. Un suspiro suave abandono sus labios, pensando exactamente en como disculparse con él luego de haber sido tan dura e intransigente, obtusa y terca, pero ahora que reconocía su error era momento de pedir disculpas y dejar todo atrás. -Fui muy dura contigo antes, ahora lo sé—menciono esto último para si misma, pero siendo completamente sincera, -lamento no haberme adelantado a la veracidad de los hechos—confeso clavando su mirada ónix en los zafiros de él, antes de bajar ligeramente la mirada, apenada consigo misma. -Espero…que puedas perdonarme.

Boruto apenas y podía creer aquellas palabras, ella…no lo odiaba, le estaba pidiendo perdón. Una sonrisa ligera e inequívoca, mucho más pequeña de lo que realmente quería expresar apareció en su rostro producto de la felicidad y calma que as palabras de ella habían despertado en él, quitándole aquel infernal peso de los hombros, sabiéndose neutral por ella, sabiendo que ya no era un peligro a ojos de ella.

-Sultana, ¿Cómo podría ofenderme?—cuestiono Boruto, encogiéndose de hombros y viéndola más tranquila con esa respuesta. -Es cierto que intente apelar al prestigio del Imperio…pero también lo hice por usted—confeso para sorpresa de Sarada que no hubiera esperado que alguien hubiera hecho eso por ella, por sacarla de ese engaño. -No se merecía vivir en semejante mentira—comento leyendo prácticamente los pensamientos de ella. -Usted puede contar con mi apoyo y respaldo siempre que lo necesite.

Sarada lo observo abrumada ante aquellas palabras, aflorando una sinceridad e interés emocional porque ella que Sarada jamás había recibido de parte de nadie, salvo su familia, y que de manera extraña acelero los latidos de su propio corazón. Escuchándolo, Sarada sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de sonreír, que no contuvo en lo absoluto. Ya era hora de acallar el pasado y tomar un nuevo rumbo en su vida como Sultana, empezando de la nada misma para garantizar su seguridad y la de su hijo Izuna. Era el inicio de un nuevo comienzo, eso significaba la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro y que fue correspondida por Boruto que sonrió de igual modo.

Ambos deseaban ese nuevo comienzo.

-Gracias—admitió Sarada, sonriéndole por primera vez.

Ya no había enemistad alguna entre ambos, podían empezar desde cero y decir que al menos tenían un trato amistoso entre si

* * *

Sasuke, sentado frente a su escritorio, observo las puertas abrirse bajo sus órdenes impartidas a Shikamaru en espera de la llegada de la " _Princesa Koyuki_ " que habría de verle la cara por primera vez y a quien deseaba expulsar de su Imperio con cada fibra de su ser, todo se estaba complicando por causa de ella y entre más pronto desapareciera, mejor.

Frente en alto y actuar aparentemente digno, la Princesa Koyuki reverencio debidamente al Sultan frente cuyo escritorio se detuvo, con una sonrisa ligera y cortes en su rostro. Sin corona alguna que adornara su cabello, la Princesa lucia unas femeninas galas aguamarina de escote discreto y caída en V, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, holgadas y abiertas como lienzos en el frente, que tenía sobre si una chaqueta del mismo color bordada en diamantes. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una larga cadena de oro que sostenía un medallón que casi caía a la altura del vientre.

EL Uchiha la contemplo sin interés, no dejándose convencer por esa sonrisa de aparente inocencia y comportamiento respetuoso, ella era todo menos digna y correcta. Era una instigadora, una mujer malvada e intrigante.

-Mi hijo vino anteriormente—inicio Sasuke, de brazos cruzados y viendo que ella no parecía extrañada por sus palabras en lo absoluto, -parece que has conseguido lo que te proponías—la tuteo el Uchiha sin importarle nada. –Pero no te quedaras y no dejare que te acerques en al Harem ni a mi familia—sentencio sin importarle nada.

Koyuki observo confundida al Sultan y lo que acababa de decir. El Príncipe Daisuke se había quedado en sus aposentos anoche, claro, pero solo habían hablado hasta casi entrada la madrugada, nada más. Le había prometido que se quedaría ene l palacio pero ella creía que el Sultan lo había permitido, ¿Por qué le decía eso en ese momento? No tenía sentido.

-Majestad, yo…- intento aclarar Koyuki.

Pero su intento de explicación fue detenida por el Sultan que alzo la palma de su mano, ordenándole que guardara silencio hasta que el dijera lo contrario. Koyuki hubo de admitir que era un hombre más intimidante de lo que hubiera imaginado a base de los rumores, no cruel, sino intimidante.

-Recoge tus cosas y sal de mi palacio antes de que termine el día—sentencio Sasuke sin importarle la opinión de ella, ni sus justificaciones, ni las palabras anteriormente dichas por Daisuke. –Ya nos causaste suficientes problemas.

Koyuki lo observo sorprendida, sin saber que decir y sabiendo que ya no contaba con ninguna clase de apoyo, ni militar ni personal. Daisuke había garantizado algo que jamás había sido seguro. Había impuesto algo para lo que no tenía facultad y i bien la intención era infinitamente agradecida de su parte, Koyuki ahora entendía que había sido un completo error haber pisado ese Imperio y sus territorios para empezar.

-Sal de mi vista—ordeno Sasuke.

Resignada, Koyuki reverencio debidamente al Sultan y se retiró sin darle la espalda como se suponía que debía hacer. Tenía que quedarse de alguna forma, como fuera, pero debía hacerlo, de lo contrario nunca tendría el poder ni la influencia para hacer nada de lo que pretendía.

Debía quedarse.

* * *

Se decía que quien no participaba en la política Imperial era ignorante y de hecho era un dicho más que adecuado porque quien no tenía poder no era nada, se trataba de un equilibro sutil; ya se fuera fuerte o débil, siempre se estaba cerca de a muerte si no se tenían los contactos y/o aliado adecuados para sobrevivir y Midoriko era más consciente de ello desde hace años, ahora más que nunca ya que la Princesa Koyuki resultaba una amenaza contra su persona y sus hijos.

Tenía que deshacerse de ella.

-Sultana Midoriko— la saludo el Pasha, respetuosamente, -¿quería verme?

Quizá a ojos de todo no fuera más que una mujer tonta y apolítica pero lo cierto era que…tenía su respaldo en política, se trataba de Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha quien desde hacía ya meses se había integrado al Consejo Real, tomando partido en las decisiones y edictos del Sultan, ganando influencia y siendo alguien, aparentemente, discreto. Él había orquestado y realizado el atentado a la nave de la Princesa Koyuki más sin que ella hubiera podido saber que el Príncipe Yosuke se encontraba adentro, pero ahora que sabía que el Sultan había ordenado la partida de la Princesa, era el momento idóneo para deshacerse de ella de una vez y para siempre.

Nadie iba a extrañarla, no era más que una extranjera que jamás había sido bienvenida.

-La Princesa Koyuki ha sido expulsada del Palacio por orden de su majestad—informo Koyuki viendo sorprendido al Pasha que aparentemente no había tenido en mente que aquello sucediera, o al menos o tan pronto ya que el Príncipe Daisuke estaba intercediendo mucho por la Princesa. –Debemos deshacernos de ella a toda costa.

Ataviada en una capa de seda y encaje color crema estampada con el emblema de lo Uchiha bordado en plata, con una elegante corona de oro y amatistas sobre su largo cabello, a juego con un par de pendientes, Midoriko asintió ante la pregunta de su fiel Pasha y emisario en momentos de necesidad, como en ese.

Kisame trago saliva ligeramente sorprendido por la táctica que la Sultana tenía en mente, era una buena oportunidad para atacar, claro, pero demasiado arriesgada a su propio parecer. La Princesa contaba con el apoyo del Príncipe Daisuke, y si se añadía, con la Sultana Izumi, atentar contra alguien que recibiera el respaldo Imperial era muy penado por la ley.

-Sultana, es muy riesgoso—se atrevió a cuestionar Kisame, viéndola asentir a modo de respuesta, como si nada, -si alguien se entera de esto estaremos en problemas. ¿La Sultana Sakura sabe de esto?

Midoriko pareció ofender ante esto último.

-Claro que lo sabe, ella y su majestad están al tanto de todo—mintiendo siendo que apena y sabían del plan que ahora tenía entre manos, -procede como yo te he dicho—sentencio antes de retirarse.

Se cumplirían sus órdenes.

* * *

Usando ahora un vestido gris de mangas holgadas desde los codos bajo una chaqueta de cuero cerrada en el frente de cuello alto, -sin mangas, cerrada en torno al cuello por un botón de diamante, decorada en el frente por cordones en forma de corsé, su largo cabello suelto sobre sus hombros—Koyuki termino de pararse para su forzosa partida con ayuda de Yugito que hubo cerrado un arcón donde se encontraban todas sus pertenencias de mayor valor y parte de los nuevos vestidos dados en el Palacio.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron con un leve chirrido permitiendo el ingreso de Lady Ino, la encargada Principal del Harem y que era la mano derecha de la Sultana Sakura en cuanto a dirigencia y orden se refiriera, y a quien la Sultana Sakura había designado para "despachar" a la Princesa Koyuki del Palacio.

-Princesa Koyuki—reverencio la rubia a la Princesa húngara a quien tenía la labor de escoltar a la Princesa hasta la salida del Palacio, -su carruaje está listo—anuncio, correcta y respetuosa.

Levantándose del borde de su cama, donde hasta entonces se había encontrado sentada, Koyuki se propuso a debatir, no quería marcharse, quería quedarse allí y tomar las riendas del poder como la mujer del heredero i fuera necesario, pero no quería abandonar aquel lugar sin poder alguno hasta que todo estuviera completamente perdido. Tenía que pelear si ansiaba conseguir aquello de todo corazón, si eso ya estaba en su cabeza no podría sacar esa idea de su mente hasta que se hiciera realidad.

-Quiero ver al Príncipe Daisuke—espeto Koyuki viendo que tal vez era su única salida para quedarse.

Ino parpadeo ligeramente confundida, claro, no había esperado sumisión absoluta de parte de la Princesa a la hora de partir, pero tampoco una demanda semejante porque simplemente no tenía derecho, no tenía poder alguno que le permitiera permanecer allí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Nadie confiaba en ella e Ino no pretendía romper con la confianza que el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura habían depositado en ella.

-Lo lamento, Princesa— Ino bajo la mirada, recordando las órdenes dadas por el Sultan Sasuke y por la Sultana Sakura, -pero su Majestad ha prohibido que hable con los Príncipes o Sultanas—justifico Ino.

La encargada del Harem, sin más, se retiró dejando a la Princesa Koyuki sola con sus pensamientos, creyendo por completo que todo se había acabado. No podría quedarse en el Palacio.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la terraza de su aposentos, permitiendo que el aire le diera fuerza a su ser. Almorzando tranquilamente en compañía de su hija Mikoto que ya podía darse por enterada de todo lo que había sucedido hasta esa hora de la mañana.

Vestía unas simples galas azules de escote corazón, sin mangas bajo una chaqueta ligeramente transparente de seda celeste bordada en plata, mangas ajustadas, cerrada en torno al cuello por un botón de diamante y formando un escote redondo que enseñaba el vestido inferior, cerrado bajo el busto hasta la altura del vientre para exponer la falda. Su largo cabello se encontraba recogido de lado, cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo y adorado por pequeños diamantes y cristales en forma de lagrima a juego con una magnifica corona de plata, diamantes, topacios y zafiros sobre su cabello a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de plata con un zafiro en el centro del que colgaba un topacio en forma de lagrima.

Sentada en el diván de junto se encontraba Mikoto, vestida en unas dignas y elegantes galas turquesa de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hechas de encaje bordado en diamantes, las hombreras y el corpiño eran de seda un tanto más oscura pero igualmente brillante formando un escote en forma de corazón, falda lisa y de doble capa que emulaba en su interior el emblema de los Uchiha. Su largo cabello rosado caía en una perfecta cascada de rizos tras su espalda adornado por una corona de plata y topacios de la que colgaba un lienzo que ataba parte de su cabello en una ligera coleta, a juego con un par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima.

-¿No crees que esto dará lugar a desavenencias, madre?—inquirió Mikoto ya sabiendo que la Princesa Koyuki habría de marcharse de manera inminente. –Daisuke se molestara mucho si lo descubre.

No le interesaba que esa insufrible extranjera se quedara en el palacio, por su puesto, pero temía que Daisuke descargara su ira contra su madre al no ver realizado su capricho de tener a la Princesa para sí mismo. Su padre no podía ser debatido, era Sultan, pero esa autoridad no conseguía alcanzar a su madre como para evitarle el disgusto de una discusión. Mikoto hubo de suponer que su madre lo sabía puesto que parecía darle lo mismo tal circunstancia, ya fuera a tener lugar o no.

-Mi responsabilidad es dirigir el Harem y el orden del Palacio—recordó Sakura a su hija, bebiendo distraídamente de su copa, -y eso hago- justifico la pelirosa con una sonrisa triunfal ante la que correspondió su hija.

Ellos nunca perdían las batallas que debían librar por una simple razón: cumplían las normas al pie de la letra.

* * *

 **PD:** capitulo dedicado (como siempre) a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro sinceramente) y a **Adrit126** (pidiéndole paciencia con lo del triangulo NaruSakuSasu ya que he de desarrollarlo debidamente) agradeciendoles como siempre el tener la atención de leer y comentar la historia. Había prometido actualizar o este fin de semana o durante la semana (a partir del lunes) y como he de estudiar mañana decidid hacerlo hoy:3 paciencia conmigo pliss, comenten por favor toda duda que tengan y quizá la aclare en el próximo capitulo :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 7

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie "Kósem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci y ahora protagonizada por Nurgül Yeşilçay (Sultana Sakura) y Metin Akdülger (Sultan Murad IV). Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Cruzando de mala gana los pasillos del Palacio Imperial, que se veía forzada a abandonar por órdenes del Sultan Sasuke, Koyuki era escoltada por un hombre llamado Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha que, como miembro del Consejo Real, decía tener el sagrado deber de despedir a una invitada de su alcurnia. El Pasha iba parejamente a su lado mientras que Lady Ino y Yugito iban cuatro pasos tras ella, cargando las pertenencias de la Princesa en compañía de dos fornidos soldados jenízaros.

Kisame contemplo de sola sayo a la Princesa húngara mientras, de manera tremendamente imperceptible, extraía una daga de entre los pliegues de su túnica, la hoja se encontraba impregnada con veneno y habría de ser una muerte rápida…nadie iba a lamentarlo, la Princesa no tenía gran apoyo en sus propios dominios siquiera. _Los católicos incluso lo agradecerían_ …no había nada que lamentar o eso se repetía Kisame mientras se preparaba para clavar la hoja de la daga en el pecho de la Princesa que, distraídamente, caminaba sin reparar en absolutamente nada, justo como su sequito.

-¡Koyuki!

El repentino resonar de una voz hizo detener no solo a Princesa que se petrifico y alegro de manera inmediata al escuchar aquella voz, sino también a su sequito y a Kisame que regreso la daga a su anterior lugar con increíble presteza. El Príncipe Daisuke, tan rápido como le fue posible, avanzo hacia Koyuki que, sujetándose la falda para no tropea, corrió hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Sintiéndose plenamente segura en sus brazos, aferrándose firmemente a los hombros y espalda del Uchiha. Yugito observo sonriente la escena mientras que Lady Ino sencillamente no supo que hacer, en tal situación no tenía jurisdicción mediante la cual imponerse. Solo el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura podían inferir en el actuar del Príncipe Daisuke.

Sin rendirle explicaciones a nadie, y por ende no necesitando de dispensa o autorización alguna, como Príncipe, Daisuke la cargo audazmente en sus brazos, sintiéndola a ferrar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y contemplarse en el uno al otro, siendo seguidos por Yugito y el sequito de la Princesa que habían de regresar sus pertenencias a sus aposentos. Daisuke, en su indudable ego y orgullo, creía ya tener más que asegurado en puesto como siguiente Sultan del Imperio a la muerte de su padre, pero había un problema…

Kagami era el favorito de todos.

* * *

En el jardín privado del Palacio se escuchaba una ensordecedora colisión de espadas que se encontraban entre sí como serpientes, provocando un silbido contra el aire que ensordecería a cualquier persona, menos a quienes se enfrascaban en semejante lucha táctica que no tenía nada que ver con una rivalidad, sino con un sencillo entrenamiento. Sentado sobre un diván y observando absolutamente maravillado el combate entre su padre y su hermano, Shisui de trece años se preguntó si, en algún momento y con el permiso de su madre, aprendería a usar una espada de esa forma para acompañar a su padre en las campañas.

Era muy joven aun como para participar en toda actividad de carácter militar y sus forma de pensar era más bien pacifista, por lo cual, seguramente no habría de encontrarse en un frente de batalla en el futuro. Pero la sola idea de ser tan capaz como su padre y su hermano era tan halagadora que Shisui no pudo evitar ambicionar poseer ese valor tan alabado por todos.

De un solo movimiento y sin hacer caer al otro, moviendo las hojas de acero en la trayectoria de quien tenían en frente, Sasuke y Kagami acabaron apuntándose entre si el filo de sus espadas, amenazando peligrosamente la yugular del otro. Una sonrisa humilde y avergonzada se plasmó en el rostro de Kagami al ver a su padre, sutilmente, apartarse el filo de la espada del cuello.

-Progresas muy bien—garantizo Sasuke, dejando caer su espalda e indicándole a una de las concubinas presentes que se acercara, trayendo una jarra con agua. –Sigue así y podrás vencerme.

El Príncipe se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir, recibiendo agradecidamente la copa de agua de parte de la joven concubina de cabellos dorados que no pudo evitar sonrojarse apenas su mano se encontró con la del Príncipe. Sasuke observo en silencio el intercambio, sin emitir palabra alguna. Tratándose de Daisuke, tal intercambio seria criticado duramente con una reprimenda severa, recordándole la forma en que debía comportarse un Príncipe perteneciente al Imperio Uchiha, pero…Kagami era diferente, en el mejor de los sentidos sin duda.

-Solo intento ser un buen hijo y Príncipe—respondió Kagami, cumpliendo de sobremanera las expectativas de su padre, -espero poder ser como tu algún día, padre.

Rodeándole el hombro con su brazo, Sasuke le revolvió ligeramente el cabello a su hijo que rio, divertido.

-Serás mejor que yo—admitió Sasuke.

Kagami estaba más que capacitado para ser un Sultan, conocía las leyes al pie de la letra y las repasaba para no faltar el protocolo con nadie, los jenízaros lo idolatraban, las mujeres del palacio se peleaban por verlo, —no porque fuera atractivo, sino porque era cortes con todo el mundo—no tenía una sola macula sobre su nombre y solo se dedicaba a complacer a todos cuantos tuvieran expectativas sobre su persona. Era humilde, respetuoso y correcto, discreto y valiente al mismo tiempo, inteligente y capaz. Alguien con visión.

Sasuke ya empezar a tener claro quién sería su sucesor.

* * *

Sakura, sentada sobre el diván de sus aposentos, en espera de cualquier visitante que requiriera ser recibió por ella, se encontraba revisando analíticamente los últimos informes del Harem, tomando nota mental de todo aquello cuanto hacía falta cambiar o mejorar y adelantándose a todo suceso que fuera a tener lugar, siendo consiente de una cosa: _Kagami_

Su hijo ya tenía dieciséis años, la edad correcta para tener su propio Harem, más no tenía prisa por intimar con una mujer. Indudablemente la hacía recordar a Sasuke en el pasado, ella había sido su primera mujer después de todo. Quizá era el momento de que Kagami tuviera a una mujer digna a su lado, una mujer que fuera inocente pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, y tenía a alguien en mente. Levantando la vista hacia las puertas de sus aposentos, Sakura se encontró con las dos jóvenes que resguardaban las puertas, ambas doncellas de su entera confianza, concubinas de dieciséis años, bellas y puras.

La Sultana se fijó en Eri, una espléndida belleza de orbes jade, piel blanca y largos cabellos almendra oscuro cual cascada de sedosos rizos hasta la altura de las caderas, vestía unas sencilla galas rosa suave de escote alto y cuadrado que no daba idea a pensamientos de doble filo, inocente y tremendamente leal a su persona, siempre sonriente y con una mente aguda. Por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de encaje a juego, sin mangas y cerrada a la altura del vientre, bordada en diamantes, finalmente, un broche de oro y cristales rosas se encontraba adornar ando su cabello. Ella era perfecta para Kagami.

Sakura entreabrió los labios para hablarle a la joven, más el repentino chirrido de las puertas abriéndose lo evito.

Daisuke entro en los aposentos de su madre luego de haber dejado a Koyuki en sus aposentos, advirtiéndole al personal que nada se hiciera sin sus órdenes y que todo cuanto hiciera falta para hacer a la Princesa feliz le fuera informado. Ahora su deber era velar por Koyuki. Sakura se levantó de su diván con una ligera y encantadora sonrisa en su rostro que hizo titubear a Daisuke en si debía discutir con ella o no. Desde siempre, su madre había velado por su seguridad y paz, así como la del resto de sus hermanos, enemistarse con ella era lo más doloroso que podía concebir en su mente.

-Le dije a mi padre que la Princesa se quedaría en el Palacio—inicio Daisuke con voz demandante viendo a su madre apartar la mirada de él, -pero no espere que te pusieras en mi contra de esta forma, madre—confeso, sinceramente decepcionado de la decisión que su madre había tomado sin consultarle nada.

Sintiendo algo parecido a un mareo, Sakura negó ligeramente antes de volver a centrar su atención en su hijo. Luego de haber dejado en el pasado a Mito, Mei y Rin, se había determinado a ser una Sultana diferente a todas sus predecesoras, tal y como actuaba Sasuke como Sultan, siendo ecuánime, justa y tradicional al mismo tiempo y por ende debía obedecer la normas que impedían albergar a una Princesa en el Palacio si el Sultan gobernante no lo permitía y la voluntad de Sasuke estaba primero para ella que cualquier otra cosa, incluso su vida.

-Yo solo cumplí las reglas—respondió Sakura, tocándose ligeramente la frente para aminorar el malestar que no remitía.

Daisuke negó ante su excusa, teniendo una sonrisa sínica en el rostro. Si se centraba en ello, su madre siempre hacia lo correcto, siempre hacia lo que su padre dictaba y no discutía en lo absoluto. Su madre siempre parecía ser correcta y perfecta, pero tenía su lado oscuro por más que se empeñara en ocultarlo, podía ser una mujer sumamente malvada y cruel si lo deseaba.

-No la quieres aquí, sería mejor para ti que la asesinaran—hablo Daisuke siendo más que conocedor de tal pensamiento de parte de su madre y su padre, el motivo por el cual habían intentado echar a Koyuki del Palacio, -creí que eras diferente madre, pero no eres capaz de apoyarme cuando te necesito de mi lado—acuso, profundamente dolido con su madre.

Las puertas se abrieron con un leve chirrido, irrumpiendo justo en el instante en que Sakura pretendía contestar. Sasuke entro en los aposentos de su esposa encontrando a Daisuke a quien pretendía exigirle una explicación del porqué de la permanencia de la Princesa en el Palacio, más la repentina palidez en el semblante de su esposa lo hicieron avanzar presuroso hacia ella justo antes de que se desmayara.

-Sakura—llamo el Uchiha, zarandeando ligeramente los hombros de la pelirosa. –¡Tenten!—llamo con voz fuerte a la pelicastaña que entro de manera inmediata, reverenciando al Sultan pese a la sorpresa y preocupación que sintió al ver a su Sultana inconsciente,-trae al doctor C, ahora—ordeno Sasuke.

Reverenciando al Sultan debidamente, Tenten abandono los aposentos a toda prisa para cumplir las órdenes del Sultan. Avergonzado y culpable al mismo tiempo, Daisuke mantuvo la mirada baja pese a sentir la mirada su padre sobre su persona, observando con sincera preocupación a su madre que permanecía desmayada en brazos de su padre. Sinceramente esperaba que el desmayo no tuviera nada que ver con la discusión que estaban teniendo hasta ese momento.

No se perdonaría lastimar a su madre.

* * *

Midoriko se desplazó dignamente por los pasillos siendo seguida por dos de sus doncellas y su fiel doncella principal, Narin, quien acababa de informarle que Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha no había conseguido asesinar a la Princesa producto de la intervención del Príncipe Daisuke. La paciencia de Midoriko para con la situación y la traición de parte de Daisuke empezaba a acabarse y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. Necesitaba contar con la protección y apoyo total del Sultan o la Sultana o no podría efectuar nada.

La Sultana usaba un elegante vestido de seda rosa, completamente liso en el frente del corpiño y en la falta interior, los costados del corpiño y la falda superior así como las mangas estaban bordados en hilo cobrizo ligeramente claro, estampando sobre la tela el emblema de los Uchiha. Las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos donde, en el frente, se abrían y exponían mediante lienzos rosados hechos de gasa así como el cuello en V del escote cuadrado del vestido. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cadena de perlas que filtraba en un dije de oro con el emblema de los Uchiha a juego con par de pendientes de oro de los que colgaban tres diminutas perlas en forma de lagrima. Sobre su largo cabello morado, que caía como una cascada tras su espalda, se encontraba una corona de cristales rosa, diamantes y perlas.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto, Narin?—cuestiono Midoriko, más molesta de cuanto pudiera recordar, -¿Cómo es que esa Princesa regreso?

La pelirroja únicamente pudo encogerse de hombros. Ella solo había escuchado lo dicho por Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha sin pedir mayor explicación, su deber no era otro que servir de informante y leal súbdita de la Sultana que la había hecho ascender en la jerarquía del Palacio y a quien debía su lealtad, a la Sultana Midoriko.

-Creo que deberíamos agradecerlo—comento Narin ante las palabras de su Sultana que la observo de sola sayo, -si hubiéramos tenido éxito, quizá su imagen se vería manchada—advirtió, preocupada por la Sultana Midoriko.

Era un auténtico fiasco escuchar aquellas palabras, pero un fiasco muy necesario ya que debía cambiar de estrategia en ese momento. No le servía de mucho exigir un porqué de la permanencia de la Princesa, ahora lo importante era conseguir apoyo para sacarla del Palacio para siempre. Contaba con la Sultana Mikoto, la Sultana Sarada haría cuanto decidiera su madre y el Sultan, tenía que convencerlos a ellos para mantener su estatus y poder. Tenía que evitar que esa mujer se quedara en el Palacio.

-Tal vez—respondió Midoriko, deteniéndose y asintiendo ante aquellas palabras como verdad, por más que no le gustara admitirlo, -pero no me detendré hasta que esa mujer desaparezca—añadió la pelimorada, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos.

Tenía que conseguir el apoyo del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura a como diera lugar.

* * *

Sakura se removió contra las almohadas de su cama, ahora vistiendo un camisón de seda borgoña bordado en encaje negro, de escote corazón, mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros. Su largo cabello caía libremente tras su espalda. El doctor, entre todas las esencias aromáticas de su botiquín había conseguido despertarla con un ligero aroma a perfume de rosas, luego de haber terminado de examinarla.

No se había sentido particularmente mal durante el día y tampoco había sentido esa molestia recientemente latente a la hora de desmayarse. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que podía haber provocado el desmayo. Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron inmediatamente permitiéndole a Sasuke entrar, claramente preocupado por su salud tras haber despachado a Daisuke sin haber sido capaz de ordenarle nada, preocupado por la condición de su esposa más que por el tema de la " _Princesa Koyuki_ ". El doctor reverencio al Sultan que intercalaba su mirada entre su esposa y el médico.

-¿Qué tiene?—preguntó Sasuke de manera inmediata.

Una ligera sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del doctor C que, tras haber tratado al Sultan por la viruela hacia años, se había convertido en el medico más famoso del Imperio y la mano derecha de todos en el palacio a la hora de asuntos médicos. Muchos eran pacientes pero cuando se trataba de la Sultana Sakura, el Sultan podía perder la paciencia inmediatamente si no se le decía que dolencia o problema aquejaba a su esposa. Pero lo que le sucedía a la Sultana Sakura no era algo malo sino todo lo contrario.

-No es nada, su Majestad—garantizo el doctor C luego de haber examinado exhaustivamente a la Sultana quien parecía igual de inquieta por su diagnóstico. Sakura observo confundida al doctor, aun sin saber la razón de su desmayo, justo como Sasuke que arqueo una ceja ante aquellas palabras, confundido. –La Sultana solo está embarazada.

Un silencio inmediato asolo la situación que apenas y resulto creíble tanto para Sasuke como para Sakura que se observaron inquisitivamente el uno al otro. Aquello verdaderamente parecía una broma, una broma maravillosamente sincera y ansiada por años. Rodeando al doctor, Sasuke to asiento sobre la cama, frente a Sakura que sonrió inmensamente feliz no antes de levantar su mirada hacia el doctor. Reprendiéndose a sí mismo, Sasuke se giró hacia el medico que no sabía que decir ante la escena.

-Gracias—respondió Sasuke sin reparar en el doctor que sonrió a la pareja Imperial antes de retirarse, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Una sonrisa radiante se plasmó en el rostro de Sakura que abrazo efusivamente al Uchiha, pegando su frente a la de él con lágrimas en los ojos. Toda rabieta pasado, toda ira que hubiera sentido en los días pasados era cosa del pasado porque sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas. Puede que sus hijos menores tuvieran trece años pero aún era capaz de engendrar otro heredero para el Imperio y ahora lo creía de todo corazón.

Iban a tener otro hijo después de años de espera.

* * *

El sol cruzaba el cielo y se acercaba el atardecer inminente mientras padre e hijo practicaban arquería en el patio del palacio, observando quien podía superar al otro, tremendamente parejos entre sí. Boruto acabo por desistir, sentándose descuidadamente sobre el suelo de mármol, observando ligeramente divertido a su padre que se preparó para lanzar otra flecha.

La presencia o permanencia de la Princesa Koyuki en el Palacio simplemente le era indiferente a ambos, no confiaban en ella y no creían poder hacerlo sin importar cuanto tiempo transcurriera.

-¿Cómo va todo con la Sultana Sakura?—indago Boruto con sincero interés, viendo la flecha salir dispara del arco e impactar en el centro de la diana, como siempre.

Su humor estaba por los aires, sereno a causa del perdón otorgado por la Sultana Sarada que le había quitado un peso inconmensurable de los hombros por obra de su voz y su inigualable belleza, atrapado en una situación incómoda por la Sultana Izumi que decía amarlo, pero él no la amaba. Su padre, sin embargo, no estaba en una situación diferente, enamorado por completo de una mujer que no podía amarlo ni corresponderle bajo ninguna circunstancia y que además detestaba su presencia. Ambos estaban hasta el cuello con problemas emocionales a causa de las Sultanas del Palacio.

-No está feliz con mi presencia—respondió Naruto sin pensarlo demasiado, preparándose para lanzar otra flecha, -pero puedo lidiar con ello—admitió para su propio pesar.

El trato entre la Sultana Sakura y él siempre había sido cordial porque la Sultan simplemente era una anfitriona maravillosa, cordial, noble y digna de un actuar irreprochable, sin macula alguna sobre su prestigiosa reputación. Pero esa cordialidad, en privado y lejos de todos se transformaba en una relación sumamente tensa en que la Sultana apenas y podía aguantar encontrarse unos minutos en su compañía. Sabía que, de no habérsele confesado hacia años, nada habría de ser así en la actualidad, pero ese pasado ya no podía cambiarse.

Estaban bajo el yugo platónico de las Sultanas.

* * *

Las horas del día habían pasado a toda velocidad tras tantos acontecimientos, el cielo azul se transformaba en tintes y matices oscuros que iban del naranja y dorado al púrpura y negro profundo que solo era iluminado por las estrellas y la luna menguante que se encontraba adornando el hermoso paisaje nocturno, digno de ser retratado por los mejores artistas había y por haber. Midoriko se encontraba arropando a sus dos pequeños hijos Sasuke y Mikoto siendo el primero que se negaba a dormir, demasiado despierto aun como para ver desaparecer sus horas de juego.

-Mamá, no tengo sueño—protesto el pequeño Príncipe por séptima vez.

A su lado y ya con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, profundamente dormida, se encontraba su hermana Mikoto cuyos cabellos rosados, ligeramente violáceos, eran apenas vistos pero como se enterraba bajo las sabanas, para no ser molestada. Apretando los labios y haciendo que su hijo se recostara de todas formas contra las almohadas, Midoriko cubrió a su hijo hasta el cuello pese a su ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, Sasuke, pero ya es tarde—dio por zanjado la pelimorada, ya viendo a su hijos menos contraproducente ante sus órdenes. -¿Cómo asistirás a clases mañana si no duermes?—pregunto, besándole la frente a su hijo que asintió de mala gana, cerrando los ojos y girándose para abrazar a su hermanita. Midoriko se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertara a sus hijos, que empezaban a entrar en un profundo sueño, más el repentino sonido de golpes repiqueteados contra la puerta rompió con el silencio establecido hasta ese momento. –Adelante—índico Midoriko.

Las puertas se abrieron con un ligero chirrido permitiendo el ingreso de Shikamaru que no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tierno cuarto que conformaban los dos infantes profundamente dormidos, reverenciando a la Sultana Midoriko que no supo comprender la repentina aparición del Nara.

-Sultana—saludo el Nara, -el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura requieren su presencia—susurro para no despertar a los pequeños.

Midoriko asintió, antes de seguirlo. Quizá esta fuera su oportunidad para conseguir el apoyo deseado.

* * *

Sarada ceno silenciosamente en compañía de su hermana Izumi que, estúpidamente, acababa de condenarse así mima al confesar que no había sido otra sino ella quien había informado a Daisuke de la inminente partida de la Princesa. A Sarada le importaba un bledo esta " _Princesa Koyuki_ ", no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero sus padres la consideraban una amenaza para el Imperio y la vida de ellos, entonces Sarada también lo creía. Ya había errado anteriormente y ahora tenía muy en claro qué camino seguir.

-Me sorprende tu traición, Izumi—admitió la pelinegra, sin levantar su mirada hacia Izumi que la observo confundida. -No creí que advirtieras a Daisuke de lo que pasaba.

Ciertamente todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si la Princesa ya hubiera dejado el Palacio pero, a causa de Izumi, todo haba dado un vuelco negativo para sus intereses, los del Imperio y más que nada de sus padres que sacrificaban su ser diariamente para poder hacer felices al pueblo. En aquellas circunstancias lo que menos se necesitaba para hacer decaer a la sociedad Imperial era una extranjera terca y entrometida que no tenía por qué estar ahí.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?—cuestiono Izumi en voz alta, no entendiendo el punto de Sarada para pensar así. -La Princesa es inocente y merece quedarse—justifico, dándole un bocado a su cena. Una repentina sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Sarada, confundiendo a Izumi que no supo si sentirse ofendida o alagada por ello. -¿Que resulta gracioso?

Sarada termino de comer y tomo la copa de jugo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, girándose a observar a Izumi que seguía siendo ignorante en el mundo de la política y las tretas. Se sobrevivía si se sabía ser más cauto e inteligente que quien te atacara, eso era algo que Sarada había aprendido por obra de Mei y Rin quienes habían orquestado las muertes de sus hermanos Baru e Itachi a quienes aun extrañaba de todo corazón y a quienes jamás olvidaría. No permitiría que nadie volviera a amenazar a su familia de esa forma. Esta vez no era la misma adolescente de trece años que no había podido hacer nada, ahora era una verdadera Sultana que podía pelear y usar a quienes tenía a su alrededor mediante su poder y sus influencias.

-Tu estupidez—respondió Sarada sin más, evitando reír ante la expresión ofendida de Izumi que no la entendía. -Esa mujer es una amenaza, es una asesina en potencia—recordó siendo que la Princesa no tenía fama de otra cosa y por ende era un peligro, para todos en el Palacio y para el imperio de manera generalizada. -Si fuera nuestro padre, la sacaría a patadas de aquí.

Su padre había intentado expulsarla pero algo, -que aún era ajeno a su entender—había sucedido, impidiendo que eso sucediera. Sarada ya tenía muy en claro que lugar quería ocupar en el Imperio: el de regente si su madre no podía ejercer como tal, tenía la total confianza de su padre y su beneplácito, no era ajena a las intrigas y la política. Estaba capacitada para gobernar con coraje y fuerza, justo como su madre había hecho a lo largo de los años.

-Sarada, no la conoces…- intento hacerla desistir de tal pensamiento, Izumi.

-Ni quiero conocerla—sentencio la Uchiha de manera inmediata, con un tono de voz duro y carente de emociones, cosa que amedrento a Izumi que pareció ver a su madre reflejada en los ojos de Sarada. El parecido era realmente sorprendente e incuestionable. -La lealtad al Imperio es lo primero, Izumi—recordó Sarada, sosteniendo su copa y bebiendo amenamente, -es momento que lo recuerdes.

Ella había sucumbido al engaño en el pasado por culpa del traidor de Inojin, pero Boruto le había abierto los ojos y había velado por ella, era el momento de volver a ser la Sultana que había sido en su día. Ahora su lealtad y su ser, su existencia era por el imperio y para el bienestar de la paz y del legado de los Uchiha. Algún día el mundo miraría hacia el pasado y vería el legado que los Sultanes y las mujeres e hijas de estos habían dejado para la posteridad.

Esa era la labor del Imperio Uchiha.

* * *

Las puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura le fueron abiertas ante la voz amena de la Sultan desde el interior.

La Sultana Sakura, sentada sobre su diván, se encontraba ataviada en un exquisito vestido de seda y satín Viridián ajustado a su figura, dividido en dos capas, una inferior de escote recto y cuadrado, concentrado en el frente del corpiño y la falda, con cinco botones de oro como decoración en el escote. La capa superior o predominante esta ribeteada con encaje cobrizo emulando hojas de otoño y bordada con hilo de oro y mangas ajustadas al brazo hasta las muñecas. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba aquella cadena de plata y diamante engarzado con cristales que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha a juego con un par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima. Su largo cabello se encontraba cayendo libremente por sobre sus hombros, con una corona de oro adornándolo, emulando flores de sakura con diamantes y cristales dorados como decoración.

Sentado junto a ella se encontraba el Sultan Sasuke vistiendo unas modestas túnicas de color negro, mangas ajustadas y cuello alto y cerrado bajo una chaqueta de tafetán esmeralda oscuro de apariencia metálica con el estampado del emblema Uchiha a lo largo de la tela, mangas cortas en el frente, largas en los laterales, cuello en V, alto tras la nuca, cola larga y decorados de oro en el frente como cinturón.

-Majestades—reverencio debidamente Midoriko al Sultan y su esposa, sonriendo al verlos juntos, actuando tan inocentemente como le era posible. -¿Querían verme?, ¿Ocurre algo malo?—indago sin poder evitar preocuparse.

No le extrañaría que la Princesa Koyuki levantara calumnias sobre su persona, haciéndolas llegar a oídos de Daisuke que ya parecía no sentir nada por ella. Pero contaba con el cariño de la Sultana Sakura como madre de un Príncipe y una Sultana, sabía que no tenía por qué temer nada. Su posición y estrato social estaba asegurado producto de las vidas de sus hijos Sasuke y Mikoto

-En lo absoluto—negó Sasuke, tranquilizando los miedos de la pelimorada que asintió, agradecida, -acércate—indico el Uchiha.

Dubitativa y confusa con el porque de su presencia ante el Sultan y la Sultana, Midoriko no se negó sino que avanzo hasta situarse frente a la pareja Imperial que se observó momentáneamente entre sí. De pie junto al diván, Tenten, -además de las dos jóvenes doncellas que se encontraba junto a las puertas—era la única presencia ajena al Imperio en ese momento.

-Son tiempos peligrosos—inicio Sakura con voz serena y un brillo de alegría en sus ojos que sabía ocultar muy bien pese a la noticia que rondaba su mente y que le impedía tener pensamientos negativos en ese momento, -Daisuke está tomando decisiones que no le corresponden, pasando por alto nuestra autoridad—sentencio lo ya obvio para Midoriko.

La discusión de aquel día no hacía sino ratificar lo que ya era obvio para ambos, Daisuke estaba actuando en pro de sus propios intereses y de lo que le resultaba conveniente por culpa de las intrigas de parte de la Princesa Koyuki. Sabían que si esa mujer no estuviera presente y no tuviera influencia alguna que ofrecer, Daisuke no actuaria así. Pero ya tenían un plan en mente, un plan compuesto por dos pasos principales pese a sus divagaciones debidamente adyacentes.

-Lo sé, majestades y créanme que lo siento—admitió Midoriko, siendo plenamente sincera en sus declaraciones, puesto que lamentaba los errores que Daisuke estaba cometiendo, -si pudiera hacer algo para evitar estos desastres lo haría.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del Sultan que se giró a observar a su esposa, que asintió totalmente de acuerdo. Midoriko no supo cómo interpretar correctamente semejante intercambio de miradas. El Sultan y su esposa tenían un plan, eso estaba claro, pero el plan en sí era algo completamente desconocido para Midoriko que rogaba no tener que desaparecer para que las cosas se llevaran a cabo.

-De hecho, hay algo que puedes hacer—admitió Sakura, levantando su vista hacia Tenten, de pie a su lado.

Asintiendo en consecuencia y iendo plenamente conocedora del plan ideado por el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, Tenten avanzo hacia la Sultana Midoriko, entreangole un diminuto frasco que contenia un liquido verde claro que la hizo estremecer. Era un institno de reflejo que le indicaba que se alejara de aquello, más no lo hizo. Los orbes turquza d ela pelimorada se centraron en el diminuto fasoc en sus manos antes de levantar la vista hacia el Sultan y la Sultana.

-Extracto de Casia—respondió Sasuke señalando aquel diminuto frasco con sus ojos. -Encárgate de que lo mezclen con la comida de la Princesa—ordeno, sin esperar excepción alguna.

-Tal vez no podamos sacarla del Palacio como desearíamos…- admitió Sakura viendo no comprender a Midoriko que era lo que contenía ese frasco exactamente, -pero así no podrá engendrar ni un solo hijo de Daisuke…ni de nadie.

Entendiendo perfectamente el plan, una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Midoriko que por fin vio realizaba la esperanza que había estado esperando, secar el vientre de esa mujer era infinitamente mejor que sacarla del Palacio. Le haría la vida imposible y se deleitaría por ello. Ella misma seria la condena de Koyuki que no había reparado en los peligros al momento de pisar los territorios del Imperio. Ciertamente, los Uchiha podían ser muy cordiales con sus visitantes, pero nadie los quería de enemigos por una sencilla razón: sus ataques y métodos de venganza eran simplemente implacables.

-Lo haré con gusto, majestades—admitió sinceramente, Midoriko, reverenciando al Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura.

Era mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, un apoyo y/o respaldo todavía más grande de aquello que hubiera considerado posible. ¿De qué atractivo o significancia seria Koyuki para Daisuke si no podía tener hijos? Una mujer así, sin poder ni modo de escalar en la sociedad únicamente desaparecía con el tiempo y eso habría de suceder con Koyuki, su triunfo no sería sino una silenciosa y estrepitosa caída directo hacia la derrota más absoluta que se pudiera haber imaginado.

La amenaza que significaba Koyuki Kasahana seria erradicada. Su vientre no produciría nada que amenazara al Imperio, jamás.

* * *

 **PD:** capitulo dedicado (como siempre) a **melilove** , (a quien lamento decir que esta vez no podre atender las suplicas de nadie porque la historia habrá de seguir un curso ya establecido) **Miara Makisan** , **DULCECITO311** (a quien agradezco su atención de leer la historia y comentarla :3) **Adrit126** y a **Yopi**. Perdón si tarde en actualizar :3 pero tuve exámenes y de hecho el martes que quizá me ausente un pokis :3 ruego su paciencia. Plis, comenten y denme su opinión como tanto los amo :3 gracias, abrazos y besos, hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 8

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie "Kósem La Sultana" producida por Timur Savci y ahora protagonizada por Nurgül Yeşilçay (Sultana Kösem) y Metin Akdülger (Sultan Murad IV). Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Un nuevo día se alzaba radiante en el Imperio que podía jactarse de celebrar la espera para el nacimiento de un nuevo príncipe o Sultana del Imperio. En el Harem se distribuían dulces y oro, aumentando la felicidad ya sentida por solo saber feliz a la Sultana. Sentada sobre el diván de sus aposentos, Sarada repasaba los recientes acontecimientos de la mañana siendo que, gracias a su padre, se había enterado de lo que esperaba a la Princesa Koyuki, algo que para esa hora habría de ya haberse consumado sin error alguno. Destrozar aquella amenaza y sus expectativas era lo que más debía preocupar al Imperio en esos momentos.

Completamente formando una imagen digna de alabar por su belleza y solemnidad, la Sultan Sarada relucía unas soberbias galas granate bordadas en oro; marcadas hombreras formadas a partir de escamas de oro y bordados dispersos que emulaban el emblema de los Uchiha, las mangas eran listas y ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas en el frente como lienzos. El vestido tenía un favorecedor escote corazón del cual descendían verticalmente tres botones de oro, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de igual color plagada de bordados y escamas de oro, como las hombreras, que emulaban el emblema Imperial, abierta por completo en el vientre y pegada al cuerpo para enmarcar la aun juvenil figura de la Sultana. Su largo cabello azabache, plagados de risos—adornado por una exquisita corona de oro y rubíes—caía libremente tras su espalda mientras un largo mecho colgaba por sobre su hombro izquierdo, a juego con la corona se encontraban un par de pendientes de cuna de oro con un rubí en el centro y de los cuales colgaban dos perlas en forma de lagrima.

El tiempo de luto y tristeza pasada había concluido de manera efectiva y ahora Sarada podía dedicarse a la auténtica labor que le correspondía como Sultana; velar por acrecentar el poder del Imperio, velar por su hijo, ensalzar su belleza y permanecer leal a sus padres. Sarada sonrió ligeramente mientras veía a su hijo Izuna ser abrigado por Chouchou, el pequeño Príncipe había heredado una afición que ella disfrutaba de igual modo; la equitación y por ello resultaba imposible apartar lo de los caballos. Viendo ya completamente vestido y seguro a su hijo a quien dejaría ir a ver a los caballos antes que ella, Sarada se arrodillo frente a su hijo, terminando de acomodarle el abrigo y peinando sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches.

-Recuerda no acercárteles mucho—advirtió Sarada sobre lo caballos, -se inquietan si los observas demasiado.

Izuna asintió velozmente, removiéndose de forma ligera en cuanto sintió a su mare besarle sonoramente la mejilla y abrazarlo contra su pecho. Su padre era una figura tremendamente ausente para Izuna y, haber visto llorar a su madre, indicaba que quizá no volviera a verlo, pero el pequeño Príncipe no sabía si sentirse feliz por ello o triste, porque de independientemente de ello no podía sentir nada por la ausencia de su progenitor. Pero ahora esos días habían terminado, su madre volvía a ser la mujer hermosa, feliz y dulce que siempre había sido y eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Sara observo dichosa a su hijo, feliz de que pudiera garantizarle ese nuevo inicio que tanto merecía. Kami, en su bondad, había permitido que su hijo no fuera sino un vivo reflejo del Imperio, heredando por completo las características físicas habituales en los Uchihas, de hecho, cualquiera que viera al pequeño no podría creer que Inojin había sido su padre, no se parecían en nada.

Ese era su mayor consuelo.

* * *

Observándose frente a su tocador y tras haber desayunado amenamente uno de los muchos manjares palaciegos, Koyuki terminaba de arreglarse para lucir siempre perfecta a lo largo del día, para que Daisuke no pudiera apartar sus ojos de ella en ningún momento, tal y como había pasado hasta la fecha.

El cabello azul oscuro de la joven Princesa se encontraba recogido en una trenza decorada por un broche en forma de sol, hecho de oro y engarzado con diamantes. Usaba un femenino vestido celeste claro de corpiño y falda lisa, bordado por encaje y diamantes color perla en los costados y sobre a falda superior así como en las mangas ajustadas, cuyas hombreras y lienzos exceptuaban tan adorno. Koyuki levanto la mirada hacia las puertas en cuanto estas se hubieron abierto con un ligero chirrido, permitiendo así el ingreso de lady Ino que cargaba una pequeña caja de oro solido en sus manos.

La húngara se levantó de su lugar, sonriéndole ligeramente a la Yamanaka que la reverencio con respeto. No tenía nada contra el personal del Palacio y tampoco quería enemistarse con nadie más, por ahora. Ya tenía el desprecio del Sultan Sasuke, la Sultana Sakura, la Sultana Mikoto y la Sultana Midoriko, no necesitaba más por ahora. Presta y sin rechistar, Ino abrió la caja entre sus manos, exponiendo así un collar de oro del que pendía un dije en forma de sol en cuyo centro se encontraba un exquisito diamante naranja que cautivo de manera inmediata la atención de Koyuki.

-El Príncipe Daisuke envió esto para usted—informo Ino ante la atenta mirada de la Princesa.

La Princesa trago saliva de manera inaudiblemente ante lo que estaba observando, aceptando la caja de manos de lady Ino. Semejante joya era tan abrumadora que…creía estar a punto desmayarse en cualquier momento. Serenándose de forma inmediata, Koyuki asintió a la Yamanaka que, sin esperar otra respuesta debiendo concentrarse en el Harem, reverencio a la Princesa antes de proceder a retirarse a su siempre habitual lugar de trabajo. Yugito, sentada sobre uno de los divanes, observo atenta como la Princesa volvía a sentarse frente a su tocador, procediendo a colocar aquella selecta joya alrededor de su cuello, tocando con absoluta devoción el dije que caía por sobre la altura de su escote.

Las joyas, el poder y todo cuanto Daisuke estaba poniendo a sus pies era adictivamente abrumador y quería más de todo ese poder. Quizá no fuera tan negativo quedarse en aquel Palacio.

* * *

El pequeño Izuna observo completamente atento a los caballos sin reparar en cuanto se les estaba acercando. Todos eran realmente hermosos, corceles dignos del Imperio por su porte y gracia al moverse, cubiertos por una ligera capa de seda que los protegía del aire ligeramente más fresco que reinaba en aquel lugar. El corcel frente a él parecía enorme, negro como el ébano y que destilaba rudeza en sus relinchos, inquieto ante la mirada desconocida de parte del infante a quien nunca había visto.

Asustado, el corcel se alzó en sus patas traseras, intimidando ligeramente el Príncipe que retrocedió ante ese gesto, tropezando y cayendo de espaldas. El caballo volvió a repetir el gesto, tan cerca suyo que Izuna estuvo a punto de creer que lo golpearía…pero algo lo alejo de la trayectoria. Boruto abrazo al pequeño Príncipe por la espalda, respirando más tranquila al saberlo ileso y a salvo según veía. Haba pretendido ir a los establos a ver a su caballo, una suerte a decir verdad ya que había impedido que ocurriera una segura desgracia. Dispuesto a agradecer a quien fuera que lo hubiera salvado, Izuna se giro hacia el Uzumaki que le sonrio con confianza.

-¿Esta bien, Principe?—inquirio el rubio.

Absorto por la sonrisa y confianza que le transmitía el Uzumaki, Izuna atino a sonreír únicamente, asintiendo vehemente. Lo había visto un par de veces vigilando la entrada a los aposentos del Sultan, su abuelo, pero nunca había preguntado por su nombre ni el cargo que ostentaba. Las galas que vestían eran de cuero y la portentosa toca característica de los Uchiha se encontraba sobre su cabeza, para muchos hubiera parecido intimidante pero a Izuna solo le transmitió confianza.

-¡Izuna!

La voz de su madre lo hubo sacado de su divertimento en cuanto este cayo a sus pies, abrazándolo protectoramente ante la mirada de Boruto que bajo la cabeza en una muda reverencia a la Sultana. Pese a acabar de llegar, Sarada solo podía inferir una cosa ante el cuadro que veía, Izuna la había desobedecido; acercándosele demasiado a los caballos y acabando por ser salvado por Boruto. El Uzumaki no pudo evitar embobarse al contemplar la Sultana que, usando una capa de seda granate bordada en oro, relucía por su belleza como siempre.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así—pidió Sarada, rompiendo el abrazo y observando a su hijo que tristemente asintió, -moriría si te pasa algo.

-Perdón—admitió el infante con la mirada baja, avergonzado de su comportamiento, -quería ver a los caballos—recordó, sabiéndose demasiado emocionado por ello anteriormente, -el me salvo—informo el Príncipe.

A modo de respuesta y tomándose el atrevimiento, Boruto le revolvió ligeramente el caballo al Príncipe que rió en repuesta. Levantándose cuidadosamente del suelo y viendo a su hijo ser ayudado por Boruto, una sonrisa agradecida apareció en el rostro de la Sultana que, sin poder evitarlo, sostuvo una de las manos del Uzumaki entre las suyas sin alcanzar a sentir el temblor que lo recorrió por causa de su tacto.

-Gracias, Boruto—pronuncio Sarada.

Ese no era solo un gracias por salvar su hijo sino por todo lo sucedió anteriormente, él la estaba salvando de todo cuanto resultase un peligro, le costaba admitirlo pero se estaba salvando y restructurando al mundo gracias a él; Boruto era su salvador.

* * *

Sakura cambio la página del libro de reuniones del Consejo, revisando exhaustivamente lo que se predisponía a discutir en la próxima reunión, mañana. Mikoto se encontraba sentada a su pies realizando la habitual contabilidad del Harem, observando de sola sayo a su madre una que otra vez, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante la esperaba que significaba un nuevo hermano o hermana. El sol cruzaba el horizonte y empezaba a dar paso al atardecer, llenando la habitación en un exquisito color similar al dorado y que parecía reflejarse como oro entre las paredes y en sus atuendos.

La Sultana Sakura portaba un magnifico vestido rubí brillante hecho totalmente de seda, escote cuadrado, mangas ajustada y, como siempre, calce perfecto a su cuerpo. Encaje de oro bordado en diamantes enmarcaba el borde del escote, los hombros, las muñecas, los costados el pecho y los bordes de la falda superior, en caída vertical desde el borde del escote de encontraba siete botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre que cerraban elocuentemente el vestido. Su largo cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta baja, plagada de rizos, realzada mediante una exquisita corona de oro, rubíes y diamantes que emulaba flores de cerezo, en complemente usaba un viejo obsequio de parte de su difunta suegra, la Sultana Mikoto, un par de pendientes de rubí en forma de lagrima a juego con una gargantilla de oro de la que colgaban cinco rubíes en forma de lagrima, siendo el central de mayor tamaño.

A sus pies, Mikoto relucía en unas femeninas galas malva claro, casi gris plateado, bordad en plata en el centro del corpiño y la falda. El escote era cuadrado, las mangas ajustada al brazo bajo unas portentosas hombreras o mangas superiores que iban desde los hombros al codo, la falda exterior era igualmente lisa y amoldada al cuerpo. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de plata y amatistas engarzadas por diamantes a juego con el collar que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, todas sus joyas a imagen de las de su madre.

-He de suponer que la amenaza de la Princesa ha desaparecido—espero Mikoto, levantando su mirada hacia su madre.

Sakura levanto su frente del libro con una ligera sonrisa. Las estrategias habían sido algo que evita muchas veces, no le placía ser malvada en tal aspecto, pero…por su familia, su esposo y sus hijos estaba más que dispuesta a llegar hasta donde fuese necesario.

Sasuke le había informado que, para disgusto de ambos, Naoko habría de volver al Palacio por petición de Rai que deseaba ver a su madre luego ya diez años de ausencia. Muchos considerarían cruel separar a una madre de su hijo pero, siendo consciente del peligro que las personas a su alrededor podían significar, Sakura había optado por cortar por lo sano y alejarla del poder y su hijo. Había criado a Rai como si fuera su propio hijo, pero no lo era, ahora podía ser consciente de ello. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a darle el gusto a Naoko de considerarse su igual solo por ser, aparentemente, la madre de un Príncipe. Nadie podía igualarla y no se trataba de un ego o arrogancia desbordante, sino de realidades seguras y materiales.

Pero, por ahora, la amenaza a exterminar por completo no era otra que Koyuki, ya habría tiempo para otras cosas…más tarde.

-La dosis suministrada no provocara otro efecto—respondió Sakura ante la pregunta de su hija.

Mikoto, comprendiendo los pensamientos de su madre, asintió únicamente, volviendo a centrar su atención en la contabilidad. Naoko tenía aliados en el Palacio, aliados a quienes encargaba la protección de su amado hijo Rai. No odiaba a Rai, era su hermano por decirlo de cierto modo, habían crecido juntos…pero las diferencias que tenían por causa de sus madres eran palpables. Naoko sin lugar a dudas significaría un problemas apenas llegara al Palacio, pero ella se encargaría de evitarle tal carga a su madre, ella y sus hermanos harían valer su posición, ninguneando a Naoko que estaría más que dispuesta a darse aires de grandeza pese a no ser nada salvo una arribista cualquiera.

Nadie vencía a su madre.

* * *

Sarada se encontró amenamente en los baños destinados a las Sultanas, se había bañado y relajado tanto como le era posible, permitiendo ahora que sus doncellas le masajearan los hombros y la espalda mientras se recostaba y dejaba hacer.

Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por Boruto, era tonto de su parte negarlo, pero no sabía exactamente que sentía, i solo cariño, amistad y aprecio por su ayuda o más que eso por ser el primer hombre que se había interesado genuinamente por ella, por Sarada, no por la hija del Sultan Sasuke. Era tremendamente escaso encontrar un hombre si, que no fuera superado por su propias ambiciones, pero Sarada temía estar sumiéndose en un espiral sin control de emociones que temía volviera a lastimarla.

Y no solo era eso, Izumi, ella estaba interesada en Boruto, se notaba en sus ojos. No quería hacer sufrir a su hermana por culpa de un sentimiento que ni siquiera sabía si era correspondido o no. La pobre de Midoriko, con quien estaba forjando una amistad, ahora se veía desplazada por culpa de la aparecida Princesa Koyuki, era tremendamente fácil para un hombre cambiar a una mujer por otra, cansarse de una y tener una nueva, intimar con un y luego con otra. Su padre era una excepción a aquella regla, lo sucedido con Naoko nunca se había corroborado, no había existido prueba de aquella traición. Su padre y su madre eran plenamente correctos y leales entre si en todo los sentido, su vida, así como la de sus hermanos y hermanas era prueba de ello.

Desde niña había deseado vivir un amor así, casarse a la edad apropiad con un hombre guapo y de buen corazón que la amara y no pudiera ver a nade salvo ella…y lo había creído tontamente a la primera oportunidad, sucumbiendo ante las mentiras.

Sintiendo ya por terminado el masaje, Sarada volvió a cerrar la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, levantándose para que Chouchou la ayudar a colocarse la bata, apartándose el cabello del cuello y los hombros. Sarada se mantuvo meditabunda mientras cerraba la bata alrededor de su cuerpo, peinando su cabello con sus manos. Quizá su destino no fuera ser feliz, pero de ser así entonces habría de encargarse de vivir hasta que fuera el momento designado por Kami de rendirse ante todo, hasta entonces pelearía.

Pelearía por el Imperio y la felicidad de su familia.

* * *

Mikoto espero expectante a que las puertas de sus aposentos de hubieran abierto tras su orden, permitiendo el paso a Boruto, observando con fingida ofensa.

El Uzumaki y ella eran muy cercanos, Mikoto podía decir que lo consideraba un hermano y viceversa, habiendo pasados tantos años untos en ese Palacio, ella incluso había reparado en ayudarlo con su educación, formando sus fuentes teológicas y filosóficas, encargándose de que estuviera tan bien dotado mentalmente como cualquier Príncipe perteneciente al Imperio. Gracias a todo aquello, Boruto era sabio, cauto, inteligente y leal, alguien más que digno en quien depositar su confianza que sorprendentemente no aspiraba a más de lo que ya poseía.

-Sultana Mikoto—reverencio el Uzumaki.

Teniendo la mente abrumada por pensamientos y sentir romántico a causa de la Sultana Sarada, Boruto solo podía consultar a una persona, alguien que pese a pertenecer a la familia Imperial trataba al jenízaro como su camarada, pudiendo sostener toda clase de conversación, tuteándose entre sí. No podría confiar en nadie más lo que iba a contar…pero tenía miedo, temía no ser merecedor de lo que estaba sintiendo por la que, él, consideraba la Sultana más hermosa sobre la tierra.

-Realmente eres un ingrato—insulto Mikoto, divertida ante la duda que bailaba en los ojos del Uzumaki, -fui tu mentora y sin embargo apenas y vienes a verme—sonrío con falso desprecio. La pelirosa cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pecho y lo observo con sincera intriga. -Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Mikoto le indico a Boruto que toara asiento sobre los divanes, presentía que la conversación quizá fuera para largo. Boruto se sentó a su lado, apretándose nerviosamente las manos, extrañando todavía más a la Sultana que no recordaba haberlo visto si en el pasado, Boruto era alguien tremendamente confiado y que jamás dudaba de actuar sin pensar de ser necesario, pero nunca había visto esta faceta de él, era como si volviese a ser un niño.

-Asuntos del corazón, Sultana—informo Boruto, soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo y levantando su suplicante mirada hacia la pelirosa que se sintió preocupada de forma inmediata. -Esperaba que usted…pudiera ayudarme.

La Sultana, anteriormente sorprendida, sonrió ante sus palabras. Al parecer su teoría era más que correcta; Boruto se sentía atraído por Sarada. Bueno, tal cosa era de lo más natural siendo que Sarada no tenía siquiera treinta años, estaba en la flor de su belleza y su personalidad dulce y carismática la hacían más que deleitable a la vista. Mikoto hubiera deseado que Sarada no hubiera tenido que casarse siendo tan joven, quizá se hubiera evitado muchos dolores, pero de ser así quizá no hubiera aprendido lo que ahora ya sabía. El pasado no odia cambiarse, pero si podía modificarse el futuro para hacer las cosas de la manera correcta.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Ja—carcajeo divertida la pelirosa, apartando su mirada del Uzumaki por un breve instante, -es obvio que Sarada te interesa y quizá te corresponda, pero…-Mikoto dejo en blanco el final de aquella oración, no atreviéndose a responder.

-Está prohibido—respondió Boruto por ella, -soy solo un jenízaro, el Hasoda Basi…y ella es una Sultana.

Mikoto no pudo evitar entornar los ojos, frustrada ante aquello. La razón por la que elogiar a Boruto era la misma por la que él se negaba a dar el paso crucial que significaba declarar lo que sentía; era demasiado humilde. Siendo el Hasoda Basi, muchos esperarían que vistiera tan galante como cualquiera de los Príncipes, pero en lugar de ello vestía con sus tradicionales atuendos jenízaros, no ambicionaba poder ni posición y eso era más que admirable. Pero Boruto no tenía nada que ofrecer, no tenía una soberbia fortuna como el difunto Inojin, o Kakashi Hatake Pasha, el esposo de la Sultana Mikoto. Él no tenía fortuna ni poder como para creerse merecedor de la Sultana Sarada que, quizá, ni siquiera le correspondiera.

-No te difames—pidió Mikoto, perdiendo la paciencia con el Uzumaki, -mi padre te tiene en alta estima, fue tu tutor desde que llegaste a este palacio—recordó haciéndolo bajar la mirada con vergüenza, -si tuviera que elegir un esposo para ella, te elegiría a ti, no lo dudo.

Boruto tampoco quería dudarlo, pero existía un pequeñísimo problema con el que no se contaba; la Sultana Izumi. Ella estaba enamorada de él y no podía romperle el corazón y decirle que no sentía lo mismo sino que amaba a su hermana, la Sultana Sarada, eso le resultaría devastador. Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Su vida pendía de ese hilo peligrosamente invisible y latente, al borde de la ruptura.

Estaba jugando con fuego, pero no temía quemarse.

* * *

En la soledad de los aposentos del Capitán de Jenízaros, Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba este y dos de sus muy queridos amigos Naka Celebi y Metal Lee, charlando animosa y satíricamente de la vida Palaciega y de lo que significaba ostentar un cargo, cualquier figura público lo hubiera tomado como una ofensa pero ellos solo se estaban divirtiendo sin malas intenciones.

-Cada uno cosecha lo que siembra—cito Naka, comiendo animosamente. Metal Lee coloco una copa con sake frente a él, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Cualquiera diría que, en base a eso, no se conocían. –Por Kami, sabes que no bebo—alejo la copa el pelicastaño.

Naruto carcajeo divertido, sin poder evitar disfrutar de esa animosa vida social, lejos de tantos conflictos y disputas emocionales. El palacio era muchas cosas, lujo, oro, piedras preciosas y poder…pero su trasfondo era realmente oscuro, el sufrimiento que acareaban aquellos que pertenecían a la familia Imperial era enorme y apenas soportable. Todo lo que el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultan Sakura habían vivido era la fiel prueba de que el amor y la felicidad no era algo que fuera de la mano con las personas que ostentaban un poder tan grande.

Las puertas se abrieron con un ligero chirrido permitiendo la entrada de Boruto que, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, claramente ya más repuesto emocionalmente, no tardo en tomar su lugar en el círculo social, junto a su padre en frente de Naka y Metal Lee.

-¿De fiesta sin mí?—inquirió Boruto sinceramente ofendido.

Naka únicamente se encogió de hombros mientras Metal Lee le ofrecía a Boruto una copa de sake que acepto y bebió gustoso. En momentos como ese lo que más le hacía bien a su mente enamorada era soltar la lengua y dejarse ir simplemente. Quizá emborracharse era lo que les hacía falta a él y a su padre que sufrían por dos Sultanas, una que era demasiado hermosa y dulce y la otra que era distante pero insólitamente hermosa. Padre e hijo sufrimiento por madre e hija respectivamente. Valla odisea.

-Creímos que no vendrías—admitió el pelinegro ante el menor de los Uzumaki, -como estabas con la Sultana Mikoto…- divago Metal Lee sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Acaso crees que todos son como tú?—critico Naka al pelinegro, golpeándolo el hombro, -no todas las mujeres son alcanzables.

-Pero Boruto es la mano derecha de su majestad—cuestiono Metal Lee, probando su punto y quitándole la respiración a Naka que le sostuvo la mano a forma de trato, reconociendo su falta.

-Eres muy observador—reconoció, Naka.

Bebiendo de su copa, distraídamente, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo que recostándose cómodamente sobre el diván, negó entre risas. Claramente afiliarlo a la Sultana Mikoto en el plano sentimental no era correcto, en lo absoluto ya que ella era valorizada por Boruto como si fuera su hermana, la que podía entrar en el plano emocional era la Sultana Sarada o la Sultana Izumi pero una era neutral y la otra se sentía atraída por su hijo. Boruto era perseguido por las mujeres sin importar que no lo intentara.

-Dejen de bromear—exigió Boruto entre risas.

* * *

Koyuki termino de colocarse un cómodo abrigo negro por sobre la ropa, ropa adecuadamente seleccionada para moverse con libertad y que no obstruyera su camino.

Yugito la observo con sincero temor, dudando en que lo que la joven pretendía hacer tuviera éxito, pero tampoco podía aconsejarla o decirle que no actuara, ella era demasiado terca. Para Koyuki, el tempo de silencio había pasado, Daisuke estaba completamente loco por ella y ella estaba fascinada con él, en todos los sentidos, pero no estaba recibiendo el apoyo que hubiera esperado y por ende lo mejor que podía hacer en esas circunstancias era dar una pista falsa mediante una amenaza que le diera al Sultan la idea de que ella no era una amenaza.

Era riesgoso, tremendamente impulsivo que quizá no fuese a tener éxito, pero era eso o nada, era eso o abandonar a su madre a su suerte en los territorios húngaros ahora dirigidos por los católicos. Tenía que velar por su gente y su pueblo, su madre era la reina legítima y ella la heredera de la prestigiosa dinastía Kasahana, su labor era velar por su futuro y próspero reinado

La Princesa se cubrió el rostro con el cuello de tela de la lusa bajo el abrigo, de tal modo que su identidad no fuera clara u obvia para nadie. Koyuki finalizo su labor, atando la funda con su espada a su cadera y cubriéndose el cabello con la capucha del abrigo. Tenía que ser cauta y darse prisa o de lo contrario no resultaría nada.

* * *

Sasuke cerró su bitácora, depositándola sobre su escritorio y avanzando hacia su cama.

Debía admitir que estaba sintiéndose más viejo de lo que era en realidad. Los continuos deberes, los conflictos de sus hijos y las revueltas dentro de sus territorios le estaban menguando fuerzas de importancia pero que no era tan necesarias si se detenía en analizarlo. Era Sultan por una razón, cuestionar aquello en ese punto de su vida era innecesario, estaba donde estaba y punto, era mejor valorar lo que se tenía en lugar de discutir o molestarse por cualquier banalidad.

Las puertas se abrieron con un ligero chirrido, haciéndolo girar y encontrándose con Sakura que, sonriendo como siempre, lo reverencio con falso estoicismo. La pelirosa se sujetó de sus hombros, clavando su mirada en la suya. El Uchiha le beso la frente haciéndola sonreír todavía más, sintiéndose plena al haber esperado casi todo el día para poder encontrarse en su presencia.

-Moría por verte, te extraño mucho—garantizo Sakura, sosteniendo las manos del Uchiha entre las suyas, casi sintiendo que su lama volvía a su cuerpo solo por obra de su presencia y tacto, de él que significaba tanto para su vida y su existencia, -quiero que seas sincero, ¿Me amas como el primer día?

Sasuke la observo ligeramente ofendido ante esto.

-Bastante menos—admitió el Uchiha haciendo que Sakura lo observara con sincera preocupación, -porque no has venido a verme en todo el día.

Una risa melodiosa abandono los labios de la Sultana que, sujetando firmemente las manos el Uchiha, lo guio hacia la cama, sentándose primero y observándolo con completa inocencia. Sasuke clavo su mirada en ella que sin importar el tiempo ni lo que sucediera seguía siendo su todo, su razón para no sentir abatido al finalizar el día, su motivo para distraerse y alejar su mente de temas políticos. Cualquier asunto mundano pasaba como nimio cuando pensaba en ella, puede que su mayor deber fuera la política, pero pensar en ella en todo momento era igual o diez veces más importante.

-No es mi culpa, siempre estas reunido con los Pashas y embajadores—recordó Sakura como si fuera una niña que insiste en imponer su punto, -gobernando—crítico con molestia sincera por esto, apartando su mirada del Uchiha. –Incluso olvido como eres—Sakura levanto la mirada esperando que Sasuke la entendiera pero para su frustración este sonreía ladinamente, claramente divertido por sus apalabras. -No te burles, empiezo a sentir celos.

Sakura se cruzó e brazo en un mohín todavía más infantil ante lo que Sasuke apenas y pudo mantenerse serio. Esos breves instantes en que volvía a ser igual de inocente que ene l pasado eran sus favoritos, ella que se mantenía incólume e impecable sin importar el pasar del tiempo, ella que seguía ahí a pesar de todo y que había resistido a todo cuanto se hubiera encontrado en su camino. Con sumo cuidado, Sasuke la sujeto del mentón, haciendo que de una u otra forma tuvieran que verse a los ojos sin importar que ella quisiera o no.

-¿Celos?, ¿y de quién?—cuestiono abiertamente interesado.

Lejos de actuar más infantilmente, Sakura se removí ligeramente, acercando todavía más su rostro al de él. Claro, sentía celos de saberse privada de la presencia de su esposo en esos momentos del día en que ineludiblemente pensaba en él, ansiando tenerlo a su lado. Pero ambos estaban sujeto a empeño y responsabilidad más grandes de los que desearan pero que era necesario cumplieran. En el pasado había sentido temor, temiendo que Naoko u otras mujeres ocuparan el lugar que ella tenía en la vida de Sasuke…pero ahora estaba totalmente segura de que eso jamás pasaría. Nadie ocuparía su lugar.

-De los Pashas—susurro Sakura, divertida, rozando sus labios con los del Uchiha.

Unió sus labios con los de Sasuke lentamente, sabiendo cuanto lo torturaba su actuar tan lento sobre él, conociendo sus límites y sus puntos débiles mucho mejor de lo que él los conocía. Cedió ante los inmediatos intentos de él por profundizar el beso. No opuso la menor resistencia en cuanto Sasuke la hizo quedar bajo suyo y, botón por botón, abrió el escote de su vestido, cubriendo su piel de húmedos besos y caricias desesperadas. La repentina interacción de ambos se vio interrumpida en cuanto un estrepitoso eco en el exterior llego a oídos de ambos.

-Guardias—llamó Sasuke.

Sakura se cerró rápidamente el vestido esperando que los guardias entraran, pero nada sucedía, el silencio se estaba haciendo insostenible, extrañamente incómodo y tenebroso de sentir. Sasuke levanto de la cama y avanzo hacia las puertas, abriéndolas por su cuenta, Sakura lo siguió de cerca, conteniendo un jadeo al ver a ambos jenízaros, que habitualmente custodiaban las puertas, asesinados y degollados, derramando su sangre sobre el suelo de mármol. ¿Quién?, ¿Quién podía atreverse a llegar a tanto?

-¡Boruto!—llamó Sakura de manera inmediata.

La puerta en el otro extremo del pasillo se abrió apenas ella hubiera gritado el nombre del Uzumaki que, a toda prisa, avanzo hacia los aposentos del Sultan, deteniéndose en la entrada igualmente sorprendido y horrorizado por aquello. Nadie podía siquiera cometer algo así, aquel lugar era incólume, nadie podía acercarse sin tener la autorización brindada por el Sultan y su mandato, ¿Quién haba cometido semejante barbarie? Sasuke, apretó los puños al reparar en la única persona del Palacio que podía cometer semejante bajeza, la única persona que tenía motivos más que suficientes para hacer algo asi sin sentir titubeo o duda.

Sakura observo inquieta la partida de Sasuke que no emitió palabra alguna, Boruto observo a la Sultana en espera de una respuesta pero ella solo se encogió de hombros: el Sultan parecía saber quién había hecho eso.

* * *

El Uchiha se detuvo ante las puertas de los aposento de la Princesa Koyuki, los guardias lo observaron esperando que les indicara anunciarlo, más el Sultan se negó. Necesitaba corroborar que su teoría fuera cierta. Necesitaba afirmar que esa mujer si era un riego para su vida y la de sus hijos.

 _-Afortunadamente lo consiguió, Princesa—pronuncio lady Yugito del otro lado de la puerta._

 _-Esperemos que funcione—contesto Koyuki, jadeando, -me arriesgue mucho._

Escuchando aquellas palabras, Sasuke abrió las puertas por su cuenta, encontrando en su interior a la Princesa que apenas y se estaba despojando del abrigo y la blusa, teniendo puesto el camisón bajo aquella aparente vestimenta que podría haberla hecho pasar desapercibida. No era tonta, concia muy bien cómo actuar y asesinar valiéndose de su condición de mujer.

Ella lo había hecho.

Koyuki apenas y pudo jadear al verse aprisionada contra la pared con el Sultan zarandeándole los hombros, furioso y claramente habiéndose dando cuenta de que ella había cometido aquel incidente. La húngara evadió ver al Sultan a los ojos, tanto por respeto como por temor.

-Me deshice de mi hermana por confabular contra mí y mis hijos—confeso Sasuke, haciéndola chocar violentamente su espalda contra la pared. -Imagina, que podría hacerte a ti.

No sabía que pensar en una situación así, que decir para salvarse y remediar lo hecho pero en esa circunstancia no podía, con cuando el Sultan sabía la verdad y le inspiraba más temor que cualquier persona que ella hubiera tenido el disgusto de conocer. Verdaderamente los rumores no le hacían justicia, el Sultan intimidaba más que cualquier persona que hubiera visto en su vida. No tenía medio alguno para salir de allí, solo le quedaba suplicar por su vida para que el Sultan le tuviera un mísero grado de clemencia.

-Majestad, por favor—intento Koyuki

-Dime, ¿Quién te crees que eres?- demando saber Sasuke, interrumpiéndola, apretándole el cuello y quitándole respiración. Que tan cerca hubiera estado un asesino normal de lastimar a Sakura o a cualquiera de sus hijos, esa mujer era una completa amenaza. Koyuki arqueo el juego y jadeo desesperadamente de forma entre cortada, rogando silentemente porque la soltara. De mala gana y con brusquedad, Sasuke la soltó, haciéndola caer de rodillas contra el suelo. -He sido tolerante, pero mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite.

Antes de que Koyuki o lady Yugito pudiera protestar, rogando por sus vidas como mínimo, Sasuke sujeto bruscamente del brazo de la Princesa haciendo que, voluntariamente o no, Koyuki fuera sacada a rastras de la habitación por obra suya sin tener consideración en ningún momento, ni siquiera porque fuera una mujer.

No se merecía el derecho de suplicar siquiera.

* * *

Un guardia jenízaro avanzo frente al Sultan, abriendo la puerta de la celda donde, sin el menor cuidado, el Sultan arrojo a la Princesa que no consiguió evitar soltar un gemido de dolor ante la fuerza del golpe. Koyuki apoyo sus manos en el suelo en una imagen denigrante para alguien de su rango y poder social, levantando su mirada hacia el Sultan que la observaba del otro lado de la puerta ya cerrada. Sus orbes ónix eran pozos fríos y sin compasión que consiguieron hacerle sentir más temor de lo que hubiera considerado posible.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que yo lo decida, entre ratas como tú—dicto Sasuke, insultándola sin importarle quien fuera. Su Principado había llegado a su fin en el primer momento en que había pisado sus dominios. –No me importa que seas una mujer—aclaro ante la, aparentemente, inofensiva mirada de ella que intentaba parecer arrepentida. -Solo saldrás de aquí para morir, no saldrás viva de aquí, jamás.

Sin más que decir, Sasuke le dio la espalda a la celda y a la Princesa en su interior que bajo la cabeza ante sus palabras y demandas. Resignada y sumida en la decepción más absoluta hacia su persona, Koyuki se levantó del durísimo suelo de roca, sentándose sobre la barraca que, al menos, era ligeramente más cómoda y cálida. Abrazándose así misma, Koyuki concluyo que nada de lo hecho había servido.

Iba a morir de todas formas, o en el Palacio o fuera de él.

* * *

 **PD:** dedico esta actualización a **Adrit126** , **melilove** (a quien agradezco que aprecie esta historia :3), **Miara Makisan** y (como siempre) a **DULCECITO311** (amando sus comentarios :3) lamento la demora pero quise hacer una actualización decente :3 este fic dará por finalizada la historia, por ende sera más largo que el anterior " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan Sasuke & La Sultana Sakura**":3 comenten que les pareció este nuevo capitulo y que esperan del siguiente. Además tengo planeado hacer otro fic, ya en producción, llamado " **El Emperador Sasuke** ", inspirado en la serie (o dorama) coreana " **Empress Ki** " :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 9

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Siempre le había dado incuestionable poder a Sakura respecto a la política Imperial, una autoridad que podía imponer ante otros como si se tratara de sí mismo, era como si ella pudiera encarnar su propia autoridad un cuando él no se encontrase presente, por ello incluso le había permitido participar en las reuniones del Consejo Real, pero de manera clandestina. En el pasillo que se encontraba a la izquierda de la sala del consejo se encontraba un pasadizo secreto, activado mediante una de las muchas piezas de mármol que pasaban inadvertida, en el interior del pasadizo se encontraba una estancia restrictiva y poco espaciosa pero que se encontraba comunicada a la sala del consejo, permitiendo que todo lo que allí tuviera lugar fuera visto y oído, pero pasando inadvertida mediante un tapiz ligeramente transparente que ocultaba el enrejado que cubría el rango d visión para no ser detectado por nadie.

Los días habían pasado hasta casi cumplirse un mes y la información sobre lo que la Princesa Koyuki había hecho solo se había dado a conocer una vez que se cuestionara un porque. Siguiendo a su padre de forma silente y humilde, con la mirada baja, Daisuke entro en aquella estancia que permitía ser oyente incuestionable de lo que habría de tener lugar en la sala del Consejo. Sasuke observo de sola sayo a su hijo, más no emitió palabra alguna, menos cuando las puertas fueron abiertas permitiendo el ingreso de la Princesa Koyuki. Aun vistiendo el mismo camisón, con su cabello ligeramente despeinado y de aspecto pajoso, con una capa negra sobre sus hombros, la Princesa se desplazó en la sala con el máxime decoro posible ante la atenta mirada de Boruto que la había estado esperando para actuar como intermediario y obtener la respuesta que el Sultan necesitaba.

La Princesa observo con palpable desconcierto a Boruto, aparentemente no era a él a quien tenía en mente ver en ese momento, parecía seguir creyendo que merecía tener la oportunidad de defenderse. Claro, legalmente Sasuke no podía emitir un veredicto de ejecución, estaba prohibido matar a alguien de sangre real adrede solo porque resultase una amenaza. La ley dictaba que esas personas fueran tratadas de manera especial, por decirlo así.

-Yo…- intento hablar, Koyuki, presa de la incertidumbre ante lo que estaba viviendo. Esperaba poder pelear por su vida cuando menos, -creí que estaría ante el Sultan Sasuke—se aventuró a conjeturar.

El Uzumaki se mantuvo imperturbable ante aquellas palabras, guiado por su deber y su propia moral para con el Imperio y la lealtad que le debía voluntariamente al Sultan que observaba y escuchada todo lo que sucedía en ese momento.

-Es mejor que no se haga ilusiones—advirtió Boruto con voz dura e intransigente, -no volverá a ver a nadie de este Palacio, ni al Sultan ni mucho menos al Príncipe Daisuke—dicto el Uzumaki para desilusión de la Princesa. –Es obvio para todos que eres una espía.

Desde su lugar, de pie junto a su padre Daisuke suspiro sonoramente, bajando la cabeza. No sabía que decir o pensar respecto a lo que Koyuki había hecho, su familia estaba primero, el Imperio loe estaba y siempre lo estaría pero era realmente difícil para alguien como él actuar de forma imperturbable, ser callado y no impulsivo ni arrogante lo que era su tendencia. ¿Cómo lo había hecho su padre? En persona era alguien muy diferente al soberano autócrata, orgulloso y hasta cruel que hacía todo cuanto fuera posible por el bienestar del pueblo.

¿Cómo ser el Sultan que se esperaba que fuera?, ¿Cómo cambiar de aquella forma tan drástica?

Koyuki negó afanosamente ante aquella deducción totalmente errónea.

-Jamás—debatió la húngara con voz clara, -yo siempre fui sincera con el Príncipe Daisuke—garantizo Koyuki.

-¿Y cómo explicas lo que hiciste?—arremetió Boruto de manera inmediata, exigiendo una respuesta.

La Princesa no pudo evitar apretarse las manos con nerviosismo hasta que sus nudillos se hubieron vuelto blancos a causa de la fuerza de su propio agarre, bufando por lo bajo. No le servía de nada defenderse, no la salvarían si excusa por la forma tremendamente infantil en que había actuado.

No iba a salvarse.

* * *

Sakura desayuno amenamente en compañía de sus hijas Sarada e Izumi, teniendo además como invitada a Midoriko que intentaba ocultar su felicidad por no ver a la Princesa deambulando por ninguna parte. En el centro de la mesa se encontraba una pequeña fuente de porcelana que albergaba frutas de todos tipo para degustar y alrededor de esta dulces, pasteles y galletas con que acompañar el té que estaban bebiendo.

Sentada sobre su diván, Sakura vestía unas femeninas galas turquesa claro con bordado roa brillante que, junto a la tela que conformaba el vestido, hacia parecer al atuendo metal sólido. El escote era cuadrado y decorado ligeramente por encaje gris perla con diamantes engarzados, seis botones en caía vertical hasta llegar al vientre, por sobre el vestido un marcado borde color rosa que bordaba un cuello ligeramente alto tras la nuca y que dividía el centro del corpiño de los costados y la falda inferior de la superior. Las mangas eran ajustadas hasta el codo y abiertas en lienzos rosados que flotaban como plumas ante el movimiento. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba el emblema de los Uchiha a juego con un par de pendientes de cristal y diamante en forma de lagrima que resaltaban con la corona de oro, topacios y diamantes sobre el cabello de la Sultana, recogido de lado para caer como una cascada de rizos sobre su hombro derecho.

Sentada a los pies de su madre, a su derecha, se encontraba Sarada con su larga melena de rizos azabaches cayendo perfectamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado por una elegante corona de plata y zafiros engarzados con diamantes a juego con un par de pendientes largos en forma de broche, hechos de palta, con un gran zafiro en el centro. Usaba un sencillo vestido azul oscuro de escote corazón decorado por dos botones de diamante en el escote, mangas ajustadas y casi muy sencillo, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta superior—bordada en plata e hilo cobrizo que formaba líneas entrecruzadas en el corpiño y el emblema de lo Uchiha y flores de cerezo a lo largo de las mangas y la falda—de escote redondo y bajo que exponía el vestido, decorado en el corpiño cerrado por seis botones de diamante, mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros y falda abierta en el frente.

Sentada junto a Sarada y poco concentrada en la conversación se encontraba Izumi. La pelicastaña usaba un sencillo e inocente vestido celeste claro, casi blanco, hecho de gasa y seda bordada en hilo de oro para emular flores a lo largo de la chaqueta superior que, de cola larga pero corta en el frente, exponiendo la falda completamente lisa, —poco más debajo de las cadera—conformaba el vestido, mangas ajustadas, abullonadas coderas de gasa, escote cuadrado y decorado en el corpiño seis botones de oro. El largo cabello castaño de la Sultana se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, pero elegantemente decorado por una diadema similar a un cintillo de la que colgaban cristales turquesa y piezas de oro en forma de lágrima decorados por diamantes a juego con un par de largos pendientes y una guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuello.

Finalmente, sentada a la izquierda de la Sultana se encontraba la Sultana Midoriko cuyo cabello borgoña, adornado por una digna corona de plata con amatistas y cristales morado engarzados con diamantes, relucía con las galas malva que usaba, de escote corazón, mangas ajustadas y calce perfecto a su figura con una chaqueta superior de igual color borda en encaje e hilo violeta brillante, cerrada a la altura del vientre. Juego con el collar de plata con un dije de flor de cerezo alrededor de su cuello se encontraban un par de pendientes de diamante en forma de flor, de menor tamaño.

-Kami mediante…- inicio Sarada bebiendo de su té y observando a su madre, -nuestro padre ordenara su muerte como la de todos los traidores—s expreso sin interés por la vida de la Princesa.

Sakura tenía que admitir que Sarada se tomaba muy enserio su rol de Sultana del imperio, participando activamente en la política y siendo extremadamente dura con aquellos que traicionaban la confianza del Imperio y del Sultan, su padre. Parecía haber olvidado y dejado atrás todo lo referente hacia Inojin, únicamente volcada hacia la lealtad debida al Imperio y el amor que le daba constantemente a su hijo Izuna. Ojala eso sucediera con Izumi que, con la mirada baja, se encontraba incrédula e incapaz de aceptar lo hecho por la Princesa Koyuki. Entre más pronto muriera Koyuki, más pronto regresaría la paz, de eso se podía estar seguro cuando menos.

-La interrogaran y luego se decidirá su muerte—contesto Sakura ante la aparente duda de Sarada que asintió agradecida.

In poder evitarlo Midoriko sonrió plenamente tranquila. Ahora todo habría de volver a su antiguo orden, ella como la mujer y Sultana del Príncipe Daisuke, madre de sus hijos y alguien a quien nadie pudiera atreverse a desafiar. Koyuki en realidad no era nadie, debían olvidarse de ella y volver a la vida que habían tenido anteriormente, esperando que aquello fuera relativamente fácil.

Koyuki tenía que morir para que todo volviera ser lo había sido antes.

* * *

Luego de tanto ajetreo y estando presentes en el interrogatorio que había tenido lugar para con la Princesa, Sasuke cruzo los pasillos hacia sus aposentos siendo diligentemente seguido por Boruto dos pasos tras suyo y por Daisuke que casi caminaba a la par con él, con la cabeza baja y su orgullo por los suelos al ver que Koyuki no había intentado justificar su actuar.

-Espero que todo haya quedado claro para ti ahora—menciono Sasuke deteniéndose ante las puertas de sus aposentos y girándose parcialmente hacia su hijo.

Tener la razón era algo que causaba provecho, pero no cuando un hijo se encontraba implicado y sufriendo a causa de un error, Daisuke en el fondo era leal al Imperio pero demasiado humano y vano como para entender que no había mayor sacrificio que el que Sakura y él hacían cada día por el Imperio y por todo el pueblo y ellos mismos, sin esperar recibir nada a cambio salvo causar la felicidad de sus súbditos. Pero olvidar los sentimientos como hombre y padre era demasiado difícil y Sasuke ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender cómo podía hacerlo, solo sucedía.

-Majestad…- asintió el Príncipe antes de levantar la mirada hacia el Sultan que lo observo, esperando que hablara de una vez por todas. -¿Y si ella no es culpable?, ¿Y si algo le impide hablar para confesar sus motivos?—intento dudar para que su padre entendiera los pensamientos que llenaban su mente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquello, girándose por completo hacia su hijo que lucio como su igual, recuperando la compostura perdida anteriormente. Aparentemente su idea de que Daisuke entrara en razón estaba totalmente errada, en efecto tendrían que usar la táctica que Sakura había propuesto: Aratani….pero todo eso tomaría tiempo, tiempo que debían ganar por ahora para aminorar las repercusiones que la afición de Daisuke tendría con toda seguridad.

-¿Cree que no el tendremos un mísero grado de consideración?—cuestiono Sasuke sobre la Princesa. Si pensaba así entonces ella sola estaba firmando su propia sentencia de muerte. Claro, si ella e explicaba quizá entendieran sus razones pero ni siquiera estaba abogando por eso. -Si lo cree es su problema, no es nuestro—zanjo, evadiendo la mirada de su hijo.

-Pero…- intento debatir, Daisuke.

Aquella sola palabra crispo los nervios de Sasuke cuya paciencia parecía estar a punto de quebrarse a causa de las dudas de Daisuke que, a su entender como mínimo, no debería sino acatar sus órdenes como hacían Kagami y Shisui.

-Escúchame Daisuke—ordeno Sasuke, tomando a su hijo por la nuca y pegando su frente a la de él de tal modo que entendiera lo complejo de la situación y de cómo estaba errando por culpa de esa Princesa que no daba boto de confianza a nadie. -Quieres ser Sultan, ¿o me equivoco?—cuestiono en voz alta, viendo la duda en los ojos de Daisuke que, en cuestión de segundos, asintió vehemente ante su pregunta. -Entonces compórtate como el Príncipe que debes ser, no como un tonto enamorado—ordeno insultándolo en el proceso, sin reparar en lo que Daisuke llegara a sentir por sus palabras, soltando el agarre que había mantenido sobre su nuca y serpeándose de él que bajo la mirada, avergonzado. -El deber del Sultanato es mantener la paz y si no lo entiendes acabare nombrando a cualquiera de tus hermanos como mi sucesor, incluso a Shisui—advirtió más consciente de lo que significaba aquello pero siendo muy serio. Kagami y Shisui daban claras señales de ser pacifistas absolutos, quizá ellos, cualquier de ambos pudiera sucederlo en el futuro. -No puedes olvidar esto, demuéstrame que no me equivoco al depositar mi confianza en ti—espeto Sasuke esperando que Daisuke dijera algo.

Boruto, quieto e imperturbable, observo y escucho todo atentamente flanqueando la entrada del pasillo junto a los aposentos del Sultan, consiguiendo mantenerse estoico pese al agresivo intercambio de palabras entre padre e hijo. Cualquiera que conociera al Príncipe Daisuke no podría inferir que u pares fueran el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura o que tuviera por hermanos al Príncipe Kagami, la Sultana Sarada o la Sultana Mikoto, era demasiado fácil de provocar, demasiado impulsivo para lograr ejercer como Sultan algún día.

-Lo lamento, majestad—reconoció el Príncipe, levantado ligeramente su mirada, de forma casi imperceptible. Solo quiero saber si…¿Ella morirá?—oso preguntar, temiendo por la vida de Koyuki.

El ceño fruncido del Sultan se marcó todavía más a la vez que se giraba hacia sus aposentos, indicándoles a los dos guardias jenízaros que abrieran las puertas, coa que acataron de manera inmediata. No quería seguir discutiendo un tema tan latoso para su persona en un momento como ese, solo quería olvidar todos los problemas que estaban teniendo lugar. Quería estar a solas con sus propios pensamientos aunque fuera por un mísero segundo.

-Retírate—ordeno Sasuke sin más.

Ya harto de tanta cháchara sin sentido, Sasuke entro a sus aposentos in voltear a ver a Daisuke que, derrotado, se retiró de igual modo. Aparentemente tendría que esperar para ver el resultado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Izumi evadió a su hermano que se cruzó en el rango de su andar, enfurecido como un león según podía ver. La atención de la Sultana prontamente se trasladó hacia Boruto que se encamino hacia sus aposentos, haciendo que ella se apresurara para alcanzarlo.

-Boruto.

La voz de la Sultana Izumi lo hizo detenerse, entornando ligeramente los ojos antes de girarse hacia ella, reverenciándola debidamente y cuestionando que decirle. No podía quitarse a de encima, lastimar sus sentimiento seria como agredirla físicamente y eso ya de por si haría que le quitaran la cabeza por culpa de su osadía y desacato.

-Lo siento, Sultana—se disculpó el Uzumaki, señalando sus aposentos con la mirada, -he de investigar el caso de la Princesa Koyuki, no tengo mucho tiempo—confeso siendo que, en efecto, era así.

Izumi asintió, compresiva, tomando una de las manos de él entre las suyas sin darse cuenta de la aparición de Sarada en el pasillo, quien observo intrigada la escena y el intercambio de miradas de parte de su hermanita hacia el Uzumaki. A sus ojos Boruto parecía distante del romántico sentir que reflejaban los ojos de Izumi

-Solo ve al jardín más tarde—pidió Izumi con voz suplicante y una sonrisa en su rostro, -hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte.

Sarada observo asentir a Boruto antes de que este se retirara, reverenciando a Izumi. Sin ver necesidad alguna de estar ahí, Sarada se retiró por donde había venido sin voltear ni una sola vez: al parecer Izumi tenía sus propios secretos…

* * *

Kagami entro en los aposentos de su madre, en espera de poder hablar con ella sobre los recientes acontecimientos pero olvidando todo pensamiento que hubiera tenido lugar en su mente responsable en cuanto se giró hacia las puertas, encontrando a una hermosa doncella de largos y rizados cabellos almendra que lo observaba ligeramente sonriente, acercándosele con una bandeja en las manos la cual albergaba una copa de jugo para el Príncipe. Usaba un favorecedor vestido azul de mangas largas y holgadas que casi cubrían sus manos, ajustado a su figura absolutamente perfecta y decorado con encaje a juego en un inocente escote corazón decorado por tres perlas a modo de botones con un broche de oro en forma de mariposa sobre su largo cabello.

Eri había recibido órdenes de la Sultana Sakura, ser cordial y atenta con el Príncipe Kagami en espera de que él la volviera su favorita, claro que le atraía el Príncipe, era tremendamente guapo y lo había visto en infinidad de ocasiones….pero él nunca se había fijado en ella. En ese momento y sintiendo la mirada del Príncipe sobre su persona, Eri no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras lo reverenciaba y le ofrecía la copa que traía en la bandeja.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—pidió saber Kagami, embriagado por la belleza de aquella mujer tan sublime, la más hermosa que hubiera visto en el Palacio.

El Príncipe no acepto la copa sino que solo se dedicó a observarla atentamente de arriba abajo, haciendo que la joven temblara de forma imperceptible, ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Era un Príncipe, pero más allá de eso un hombre tremendamente respetado y amado por todos, era imposible no sentirse atraída por alguien como él a quien llevaba viendo desde la distancia por ya un año, sintiéndose poca cosa. Solo saber que la observaba la hacía sentir valorada en cierto modo.

-Eri, alteza—respondió la joven, bajando la mirada con ligera vergüenza.

Eri, significaba literalmente Premio Bendito y eso era a ojos de Kagami que se sentía completamente incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a ella que era solo inocencia y belleza pura, observándolo con aquella mirada tan ingenua y devota. Era la primera vez que sentía eso con solo ver a una mujer, no era una sensación desagradable sino que despertaba un calor en su pecho que no alcanzaba a comprender y que no quería que desapareciera.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kagami levanto su mano y sujeto cuidadosamente el mentón de la joven que lo observo sorprendida producto de su repentina acción y lo que ambos sintieron con aquel tacto de la piel del otro.

-Creí que no podía existir nadie tan hermosa como su propio nombre—adulo con sincero interés, haciéndola sonreír a ella.

El repentino y suave eco de pasos dese el nivel superior los hicieron girar hacia la escalera, separándose antes, desde luego, y reverenciando a la Sultana Sakura que sonrió ligeramente al ver que su idea había resultado, el mayor testimonio era el sonrojo en las mejillas de Eri y la forma en que, de manera casi imperceptible, Kagami dirigía su mirada hacia ella con genuino interés.

Todo estaba tomando el curso que ella tenía planeado.

* * *

Con una capa de satín y seda azul sobre su vestido, para evitar el fresco aire otoñal, Sarada paseo por el jardín siendo seguida por sus doncellas Chouchou y Nora, perdida en sus pensamientos, sintiendo la tibia sensación del sol sobre su rostro, obstruido ligeramente por culpa de las ramas de los árboles que aun sostenían sus hojas color ámbar que se desprendían y caían suavemente al suelo en un bamboleo cadencioso.

Sarada volvió su vista al frente, topándose con Rai y Shisui que charlaban distraídamente hasta encontrarse con ella, saludándola con una sonrisa que Sarada solo le devolvió a Shisui. Sin importar el pasar de los años y el trato cordial, le resultaba imposible confiar en Rai porque no era su hermano, jamás estaría probado, y por ello Sarada no podía llamarlo hermano, no podía darle el voto de la duda y decir que apreciaba a la Sultana Naoko que, en su opinión, ni siquiera merecía ser una Sultana.

-Kagami dijo que tu madre vendría—hablo Sarada finalmente, observando con escasa desconfianza a Rai que asintió, ligeramente ofendido más sin ser capaz de demostrarlo. –Entiendo tus sentimientos, es tu madre y llevas años sin verla—admitió Sarada con falsa empatía, -pero por tu bien ni siquiera deberías escribirle.

Naoko no era diferente del resto de mujeres que habían intentado ganar poder, se rumoraba que inclusive había pretendido orquestar un complot contra el Sultan para reemplazarlo por Rai, permitiendo que ella fuera regente. _Ridículo_. Su madre, como medida prioritaria luego de informar al Sultan había dictaminado que Naoko fuera exiliada, veredicto que su padre igualmente compartía. Naoko no tenía por qué volver a pisar el palacio, no era sino una amenaza.

-No te compete a ti decir quien es traidor o no—debatió Rai luego de escucharla.

Apretando los labios y los puños, molesta, Sakura avanzo otro paso hasta quedar casia a la altura de Rai que parecía creerse igual a ella pese a no ser sino un hombre cualquier que, tal vez, ni siquiera era realmente un Príncipe del Imperio Uchiha. Claro, Inojin había sido un traidor pero ella jamás había sido realmente consiente de lo que pasaba, de ser así ella misma le hubiera cortado la cabeza. No iba a permitir que nadie creyera saber todo de ella para hablar con insultos majaderos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?—demando saber Sarada con la voz dura a causa de la ira que sentía y empezaba a exteriorizar, no era para nada una buena señal. -No te atrevas a compararte conmigo.—advirtió la Uchiha.

Sujetándose la falda y observando a Shisui una última vez, Sarada se retiró de manera inmediata. Muchos creían que no era más que una tonta e insulsa mujer que había sido ninguneada por culpa de Inojin. Tenía que demostrarles a todos que ya no era la misma Sultana joven e inexperta que había dejado el Palacio hacía ya nueve años.

Tenía que demostrar quién era realmente.

* * *

El sol cruzo el cielo haciendo cumplir el ansiado atardecer y continuando su habitual curso hasta ensombrecer el cielo en las penumbras de la noche, iluminada por el orbe nocturno cuyo resplandor superaba a las complementarias estrellas. Todos en el palacio, para aquella hora, aun debían seguir plenamente despierto y aun en sus labores pero cierta Sultana, cenando a solas con su esposo, prefería sentiré más cómoda.

Con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente tras su espalda y su figura cubierta por un muy favorecedor camisón burdeo de escote bajo en V con encaje negro en los tirantes, en borde del escote y el costado izquierdo de la falda que exponía una de sus piernas a causa de la abertura. Luego de un ajetreado día de trabajo y labores, ella y su esposo Kakashi no preferían sino cambiarse de ropa y cenar para luego únicamente retirarse a dormir en la intimidad de ese amor y cariño tan grande que se tenían. Mikoto, estando a solas con su esposo, se dispuso a llenar la copa de su esposo con algo de sake pero apenas llevo la mitad Kakashi le indico que era suficiente.

-Basta, Mikoto—pidió Kakashi, viéndola hacer un infantil puchero ante su suplica, -debo despertar temprano, no puedo embriagar.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Mikoto dejo la botella sobre la mesa, bebiendo lo poco de sake que quedaba en su copa ante la atenta mirada de su muy atractivo su esposo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Está bien—se resignó, dejando la copa sobre la mesa antes de girar su completa atención hacia su esposo, el orgullosamente y bien llamado Gran Visir del Imperio, uno de los hombres más adinerados del país, -si algunos te necesitan más que yo…- divago, jugando distraídamente con la tela de su camisón, -solo asegúrate de no abandonarme.

Sonriendo ante aquella mención, Kakashi no pudo evitar sino acariciar cuidadosamente el rostro de su esposa y Sultana que sin lugar a dudas era la esposa más envidiable que cualquiera pudiera tener, una mujer insólitamente correcta y perfecta como no podía existir otra.

Su Sultana.

* * *

Un nuevo día inicio sin más dilación con el astro rey iluminando al mundo y cada fracción de los territorios Imperiales así como un modesto carruaje que se detuvo a las puertas del Palacio donde el Príncipe Rai se encontraba esperando la inminente aparición de quien era su madre.

Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron mediante Binam, el sirviente personal de la Sultana Naoko, que bajo del carruaje y ofreció su mano a la Sultana. Naoko, a sus 35 años, pasaba por una belleza normal aparentando casi cuarenta años. Contraria a la Sultana Sakura, no gozaba de una belleza avasalladoramente bien conservada y cuyo ser permitiese engendrar otro hijo, pero con su único hijo era más que suficiente.

Con una capa por sobre su cuerpo para evitar que el taciturno aire otoñal, Naoko usaba un modesto vestido rosa suave de escote alto y cuadrado, ligeramente redondeado, mangas ajustadas hasta el codo y holgadas en forma de lienzos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta superior granate—bordada en hilo cobrizo para emular hojas de otoño—que formaba un cuello en V cerrado a la altura del pecho y abierto bajo el vientre para exponer la falda. Su largo cabello negro se encontraba recogido en un moño y sobre su cabeza una corona de oro bastante sencilla que emulaba ramas y hojas hechas con citrinos y diamantes amarillos a juego con un par de largos pendientes en forma de lagrima.

Naoko no pudo evitar observar con sincera añoranza aquel magnifico palacio del cual se había visto apartada por diez largos años, todo por intentar garantizar un futuro seguro y feliz para su hijo. La pelinegra negó para sí misma tales pensamientos, ahora debía reparar todo lo hecho y conseguir que su hijo llegara a la cúspide más alta que cualquier hombre podría alcanzar: el Sultanato.

Un joven detuvo su andar frente a ella, haciendo que Naoko levantara la vita y lo observara ligeramente intrigada, observándolo de arriba abajo, Naoko sintió que lo conocía pero no podía esclarecer de donde, era una sensación realmente extraña y que la hizo parpadear repetidas veces. Rai observo a su madre con una sonrisa, incapaz de expresar claramente la felicidad que lo embargaba, no recordaba mucho de ella a causa de los largos años en que habían estado separados pero era su madre y lo que mejor recordaba de ella no eran sino sus palabras de amor filial y como siempre velaba por sus estudios y formación.

-Madre—saludo Rai, finalmente, sosteniendo una de las manos de su madre entre las suyas y viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos.

La Sultana sintió las lagrima latir en sus ojos de solo escuchar a aquel maravilloso guapo Príncipe llamarla _madre…_.era su Rai, su Príncipe a quien había añorado tanto volver a ver y que indudablemente había cambiado pero para mejor. Sin poder emitir palabra alguna, Naoko no hizo sino abrazar eufóricamente a su hijo que le correspondió de manera inmediata.

-Hijo—lloro Naoko contra su hombro.

* * *

Uno de los pasillos Principales que comunicaban con los aposentos de su esposa se encontraba conectado con un distinguido balcón desde donde, atentamente Sasuke y Sakura observaron a Naoko y Rai entrar al Palacio, sonriéndose entre i y hablando animosamente. Para Sakura no pasó inadvertido, en lo absoluto, el ceño fruncido de su esposo que, además del veredicto de la Princesa Koyuki, igualmente habría de encargarse de cualquier clase de locura que Naoko pensara siquiera en cometer, bueno y ella también tenía que hacerse cargo como directora absoluta del Harem y la sociedad del Palacio.

Sasuke estaba ataviado en una larga chaqueta terciopelo negro finamente borda en oro en los costados del pecho y mangas de la tela, ajustadas al brazo—hasta los codos—siendo el centro del pecho el único punto que rebelaba la tela original sin diseño alguno, decorado por una serie de siete botones, desde el cuello cerrado en caída vertical, engarzados con cadenas de oro. La chaqueta le llegaba más allá de las rodillas y ocultaba los pantalones del mismo negro aterciopelado y unas clásicas botas de cuero a usanza militar.

-Como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes problemas—hablo Sasuke finalmente.

Sakura, a su lado, usaba un vestido esmeralda de cuello en V con cinco botones en caída vertical hasta al altura del vientre, bordados de oro en las mangas superiores—holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros—en los costados del corpiño y la falda superior. Había las mangas superiores se encontraban un par de ajustadas manga al brazo igualmente lisa que el centro del corpiño y la falda inferior. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda y adornado por una corona en forma de capullos de rosa hecha solamente de oro y engarzada con diamantes a juego con un par de largos pendientes de cuna de oro que sostenían un diamante amarillo del cual colgaban tres cristales en forma de lagrima, complementando el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello.

Claramente las palabras del Uchiha hacían referencia a Naoko y a su llegada que era un peligro para ambos, nunca habían existido pruebas de este dichoso complot, pero ambos preferían pecar de prevenidos y no de insulsos, no querían que situaciones como las sucedidas en el pasado tuvieran que repetirse nuevamente para recordar que tan lejos podían llegar las intrigas, traiciones y engaños. Los nombres de Mito, Mei y Rin seguían gravados en su mente producto de todo lo perdido y sufrido por causa de ellas y sus planes.

Nada de lo sucedido en el pasado podía repetirse, ninguno de los dos aguantaría que eso sucediera.

-Descuida, me encargue de que la vigilen en todo momento, con quien habla, que hace, que come, donde esta—garantizo Sakura, tranquilizando la mente de Sasuke que observo sin demasiado interés la desaparición de Naoko siendo guiada por Rai a sus aposentos.

Sasuke asintió ligeramente más tranquilo, sosteniendo una de las manos de ella entre la suya, de no ser por la continua prevención de Sakura ante cualquier acontecimiento, con toda seguridad el Palacio habría de ser un caos y lo que Sasuke menos deseaba es que los días pasados volvieran a tener lugar. Los féretros de Mito, Mei y Rin descansaban en la cripta familiar por una razón y eso no podía olvidarse, solo esperaba que Rai no fuera lo bastante tonto como para creer todo lo que su madre, Naoko, fuera a decirle.

Porque si eso llegaba a tener lugar, Sasuke sabía que tendría que firmar la sentencia de muerte del que, posiblemente, fuera su propio hijo. Ya tenía suficientes cargas en su conciencia; el enclaustramiento de Yosuke y Neji, las muertes de su hijo Baru e Itachi cuando él no había estado en el Palacio…no quería tener que lamentar otra perdida por culpa de la tozudez e impaciencia de quienes lo rodeaban, no era tiempo para eso.

-Algo es algo—admitió siendo que ninguno de los dos creía que Naoko fuera a ser pasiva y guardar silencio. –Todo depende que nosotros no le permitamos hacer nada—recordó el Uchha.

Ya no teniendo nada más que hacer allí, ambos se retiraron a sus aposentos, Sasuke debía prepararse para una reunión con el Consejo Real y Sakura debía preparar el "ameno" recibimiento para Naoko, pero ambos no iban a olvidar la situación en cuestión a tratar de ahora en más: Naoko había sido, era y sería una amenaza para el Imperio hasta que desapareciera por completo.

* * *

 **PD:** a petición de **Adrit126** , **DULCECITO311** y **Miara Makisan** he actualizado rápidamente ya que eran palpables sus ansias de este capitulo en espera de ver y/o aclarar sus dudas. con respecto a **Miara Makisan** (Koyuki asesino a los guardias que custodian los aposentos del Sultan espera de dar una pista falsa). Como siempre adoro que comenten este fic, significa mucho para mi. Ya que la segunda temporada de " **Kösem La Sultana** " aun no termina, quizá me retrase en algún punto de la historia (actualizar) producto de la transmisión de la serie, pero en cuanto eso suceda publicare el nuevo fic que estoy produciendo " **El Emperador Sasuke** " basado en el dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " :3 gracias a todos, saludos, abrazos, besos y hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 10

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Sakura observo las puertas de sus aposentos abrirse con un ligero chirrido luego de haberle indicado a quien sea que tocara que podía pasar. Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde la llegada de Naoko y Sakura no podía hacer sino repasar una y otra vez el pan que tenía en la mente y sus razones para sonreír ante la llegada de la pelinegra que la reverencio debidamente una vez hubo entrado en los aposentos, encontrándose con la que era, ante la ley Imperial, la única esposa legal del Sultan.

-Sultana—saludo Midoriko con una sonrisa ligera e inocente que Sakura no creyó honesta en lo absoluto.

En el pasado ella había sido la única que había considerado a Naoko una amenaza, sus aspiraciones eran grandes bajo esa piel de cordero que siempre se empeñaba en mostrar ante el mundo, pero con el tiempo y paciencia había hecho que Sasuke viera sus razones para dudar de Naoko y el intento de rebelión de su parte no había sido ratificado tal hecho, permitiendo exiliarla. Naoko siempre había sido y seria falsa, nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso porque la gente sencillamente no cambiaba porque si, esas líneas no se tranzaban sin difíciles decisiones.

-Bienvenida, Naoko—sonrió Sakura ocultado por completo su sentir.

Esa sonrisa intrínsecamente falsa podía pasar por una honestidad incuestionable, su habilidad para mentir se había afianzado con los años y era propicio saber usarla. Como buena anfitriona, Sakura le indico a Naoko que tomara asiento a sus pies sobre unos almohadones de seda ya predispuestos y que la pelinegra no pudo evitar aceptar, aparentemente gustosa. Vistiendo unas sencillas galas gris azulado de cuello en V, mangas ajustadas y hombreras marcadas, con su largo cabello adornado por una diadema de plata, Tenten se acercó con una bandeja en las manos, ofreciéndole una taza de té a la Sultana Naoko que acepto gustosa la atención de parte de la pelicastaña que ocupo su lugar de pie junto a diván de la Sultana Sakura.

-Me preocupe al saber de ti—mintió Sakura causando la sorpresa de Naoko, -espero que tu enfermedad no sea grave.

 _Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca_ ; tanto ella como Sasuke eran conscientes de que usar esa estrategia en ese momento era lo mejor. Naoko tendría tiempo con Rai a montón, tendría poder y podría hacer lo que le placiera pero teniendo la permanente atención de ambos sobre ella para garantizar que no cruzara la línea entre el respeto y la osadía.

-Son mis pulmones, Sultana—informo Naoko con voz suave y una ligera sonrisa agradecida por el interés de la Sultana Sakura. Falsamente, desde luego, -en ocasiones se me dificulta respirar.

Sonriendo sínicamente en su interior, Sakura observo con tristeza y lastima a Naoko que parecía haber aprendido muy bien cómo actuar y aparentar debilidad y vulnerabilidad que en el pasado no había podido plasmar, pero tanto Sasuke como ella y sus hijos no confiaban ni confiarían jamás en ella, Naoko tenía que desaparecer con la misma prontitud con que debía hacerlo la Princesa Koyuki Kasahana.

-Tenemos buenos médicos—recordó Sakura con una ligera sonrisa, -Kami mediante te recuperaras pronto.

Sakura esperaba que así fuera, entre más pronto se recuperara, más pronto se iría o eso quería creer.

* * *

Metal Lee observo atentamente a las palomas que había entrado en su casa, siguiéndolas y realizando bosquejos de lo que aprecian ser alas. Era un visionario intelectual, ciertamente excéntrico pero que no dejaba de ser un visionario que creía sinceramente en la posibilidad de que se pudiera volar y tenía una idea concreta para hacerlo, pero tomaría tiempo. Naka Celebi entro con una pila de libros en sus brazos que prontamente dejo sobre la mesa, buscando su siempre delirante migo que se encontraba siguiendo unas palomas, haciéndolo entornar los ojos.

-Otra vez esas aves—bufo Naka, siendo completamente ignorado por su amigo, -volverán a ensuciar la casa—Sentándose frente a su escritorio.

Las palomas, luego de unos instantes de recorrido, encontraron una ventana por la que salir siendo observadas por el pelinegro que contemplo con humana ambición ese vuelto parejo que ellas si podían alcanzar. Encogiéndose de hombros, Metal Lee regreso por su camino mientras añadía algunas palabras al nuevo bosquejo que había hecho, sentándose frente al escritorio donde se encontraba su amigo Naka, leyendo uno de los libros que había traído.

-¿En verdad piensas presentarle tus bosquejos al Sultan Sasuke?—indago Naka, levantando la vista de su lectura y viendo asentir a su amigo, -pierdes el tiempo, el Sultan tiene cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

El pelinegro únicamente negó ante aquello, sus propuestas habrían de esperar, pero quizá eso fuera bueno: tendría más tiempo para perfeccionar sus diseños.

* * *

Usando una capa esmeralda bordada en oro por sobre su vestido, con una corona de oro, esmeralda y piedras de jade sobre su cabello, Sarada observo divertida como su hijo Izuna jugaba junto a Sasuke y Midoriko, los hijos de la Sultana Midoriko que, sentada junto a ella y usando una capa rosa suave a juego con una corona de plata y cristales rosa, parecía más bien deprimida.

Izuna no tenía muchos amigos, su título como Príncipe del Imperio dificultaba tal cosa, pero al ver aquella escena Sarada no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver que no había mejor compañía para sus hijos que sus sobrinos que ciertamente tenían igual cantidad de energía que él. La Mirada de la Uchiha no pudo evitar trasladarse hacia Midoriko que observaba ligeramente triste la diversión que tenía lugar entre sus hijos y el Príncipe Izuna.

-No te dejes abatir, Midoriko—hablo la Sultana Sarada, llamando su atención y devolviéndola a la realidad. -A Sasuke y Mikoto no les gustaría verte triste—reconoció la Uchiha.

Desviando momentáneamente su mirada, Midoriko observo de sola sayo a su hijos que en efecto volteando a verla de vez en vez, preocupados por su aparente tristeza y apatía, la Sultana Sarada tenía toda la razón, no tenía que dejarse ensombrecer por las preocupaciones, eso solo haría que sus hijos se preocuparan innecesariamente por ella, aunque esto la hacía sentir especial; Daisuke ya no pedía verla y al menos sus hijos siempre estaban a su lado, de lo contrario estaría sola.

-Lo siento, Sultana—admitió Midoriko, girándose para ver a la Sultana Sarada que estaba sinceramente atenta sus sentimientos, -pero no puedo—se dejó derrotar la pelimorada, bajando la mirada y no pudiendo ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de la Uchiha. -Creí que al ver la traición de la Princesa Koyuki, Daisuke habría de recapacitar—menciono levantando escasamente la mirada hacia sus hijos, aportando su propia opinión mientras se apretaba la manos. -Creí que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Sarada no podía evitar comparar aquello con su propio pasado, esos días en que había creído que todo era felicidad al lado de Inojin, siendo estúpidamente insulsa como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, esos momentos que ahora ya no tenían ningún valor para ella. Entendía perfectamente a Midoriko, por ello mismo debía hacerle ver que erraba al creer que no había esperanza, siempre había algo por lo que seguir adelante y tenía que aferrarse a ello o comenzaría a tener pensamientos suicidas.

La pelimorada levanto la mirada al sentir la mano de la Sultana sobre su hombro en un gesto sutilmente consolador.

-Tal vez suceda, con el tiempo—brindo animo Sarada, sonriendo ligeramente, -pero debes ser más lista—Midoriko frunció ligeramente el ceño ante aquello, si era un consejo era mejor que lo escuchara y muy atentamente. Toda idea era bien recibida en momentos como ese. -No soy quien para hablar de eso, me engañaron y no lo supe hasta hace poco—reconoció Sarada, bajando la mirada con una escasa sonrisa, -pero debes adelantarte—dio a saber, leyendo la mente de Midoriko que pese a escucharla no entendía del todo su punto, -si Koyuki sabe hacer algo que tu no, apréndelo, haz que Daisuke no tenga que buscar nada en otra.

Lo peor para una mujer que amaba era saberse engañada, saber que alguien ocupada un lugar que no tenía por qué eclipsarse, por eso y habiéndolo vivido Sarada le estaba dando a Midoriko los conocimientos necesarios para dejar atrás los decaimientos y ser la mujer que Daisuke necesitaba, alguien que cruzara esa línea de la inocencia y se atreviera a llegar a más, una mujer que fuera lo que era la Princesa pero a la vez fuese diferente.

-Muchas gracias, pero…- titubo Midoriko, observando totalmente agradecida a la Sultana Sarada. Su forma de hablar, su trato, el parecido con la Sultana Sakura era incuestionable…pero Midoriko no comprendía su razón para ayudarla. -¿Por qué me ayuda, Sultana?—pregunto con genuino interés.

La Uchiha parpadeo sorprendida ante aquello. Claro, su madre muchas veces aprecia demasiado estricta a la hora de brindar consejos y ayuda, pero era igualmente atenta con todo el mundo, pero Sarada no esperaba que Midoriko tuviera tan baja autoestima como para desconfiar de absolutamente todos a su alrededor, Daisuke claramente no le estaba dando la confianza que ella debía y merecía tener producto de su rango.

-Se lo que es sentirte decepcionada de a quien amas o creíste amar—menciono la Uchiha, aludiéndose a sí misma, -y no quiero que te suceda lo que a mí—confeso con auténtica camaradería por la que era la madre de un Príncipe y una Sultana. -Muchos creen que soy una traidora.

Esta última mención sorprendió a Midoriko que no escuchaba semejante sandez en el Palacio, todos alababan a la Sultana Sarada por su decoro, por su disciplina, carácter, bondad y belleza, ¿Quién podía pensar que era una traidora? Claro, había estado casada con Inojin Pasha, el que era u traidor al Imperio pero eso no tenía por qué alcanzarla a ella, le resultaba insólitamente estúpido que consideraran a una de las hijas del Sultan como una traidora al Imperio.

-Pue se equivocan, Sultana—aclaro Midoriko, sorprendiendo a Sarada que ciertamente no había esperado repuesta ante sus palabras. -Con solo verla, sé que usted es igual a la Sultana Sakura.

No sabiendo que decir ante la primera persona que reconocía que no era sino una Sultana Imperial, Sarada no pudo evitar sino sonreír ante aquello. Al menos no todos la consideraban un problema en ese Palacio.

* * *

La noche se dejó caer en el Palacio ante el inmediato y pronto avance de las horas que matizaron el cielo de múltiples colores. Boruto termino de limpiar un revolver que había llegado a sus manos hacia poco por obra de un cargamento habitual pero ciertamente moderno, las armas eran algo propicio para el Imperio y aun que había recibido indicaciones de cómo se usaba, Boruto jamás había tenido el placer de usar un arma nueva.

En un gesto involuntario, el Uzumaki apunto hacia la puerta que, sin darse cuenta, se abrió con un leve chirrido permitiendo el ingreso de la Sultana Izumi que observo divertida al rubio. Muchos considerarían tal gesto como un intento de asesinato, pero Izumi podía evitar sino sonreír ante la distracción que se encontró en la mente del Uzumaki que tardó en reaccionar ante quien tenía en frente, reverenciándola de forma apresurada mientras se levantaba de su lugar frente a su escritorio.

-Yo debería dispararte a ti—ironizo Izumi, sonriendo.

La Sultana Izumi se encontraba usando un sencillo pero muy halagador vestido aguamarina, mangas ajustadas y calzado a su figura por un cinturón de tela completamente liso que iniciaba bajo el busto y terminaba a la altura de las caderas, cuello en V, alto, que configuraba un escote inocente decorado por tres botones de oro a juego con el estampado de la tela, que emulaba flores bordadas en hilo de oro. El largo caballo castaño de la Uchiha se encontraba recogido tras la nuca, como siempre, adornado por una diadema de oro en forma de cápulos de flores y que sostenía n largo velo que se arremolinaba sobre sus hombros.

Boruto rodeo su escritorio, acercándose hacia la Sultana Izumi que con obviedad no le quitaba los ojos encima, llevándolo a cuestionarse por vigésimo séptima vez, ¿Qué decir para aclarar que no sentía ese "amor" que ella proclamaba sentir con todo su corazón?

-Lamento no haber ido a su encuentro, anoche- admitió su error Boruto siendo que había estado atareado revisando el caso de la Princesa Koyuki, -no hay justificación que valga. Puede decirme lo que quiero, ahora—señalo a la nada de la habitación como indicación de que no había nadie que les impidiera hablar.

A solas con él en la misma habitación, Izumi no pudo evitar escucha como su propio corazón latía más apresuradamente por aquel grado de familiaridad que podía existir entre ambos sin mayor esfuerzo. Boruto no le había respondido a u suda inicial, el sí sentía lo mismo o no sobre el amor que ella si declaraba sentir por él. Necesitaba una respuesta o un indicio, algo que le diera motivos para pensar de forma incuestionable y continua en él.

-Lo que siento por ti, contra mi mente y mi corazón, Boruto—inicio Izumi pese a saber que estaba mal ser tan directa, pese a saber que Bruto no tenía el poder suficiente ni la influencia como para que ella se fijara en él, pero lo amaba, -no temo quemarme producto de lo que siento.

En otra situación, Izumi quizá hubiera dudado en confesar sus sentimientos pero era la hija del Sultan y una de las mujeres más poderosas y hermosas del Imperio, el mundo estaba a sus pies y podía tener todo aquello cuanto desease. ¿Por qué Boruto no le correspondería sabiendo cuan bien parado podría salir si le correspondía como ella deseaba? Simplemente nadie desaprovecharía semejante oportunidad con una Sultana como ella.

-Mi deber es claro, Sultana—oficializo Boruto, sin reparar en que Izumi se sentía prácticamente victoriosa, -soy el Hasoda Basi de su majestad, no puede tener esos sentimientos—se expresó para decepción de la Sultana.

Eso era lo único que podía aludir en ese momento para salir de aquel dilema; el deber, su lealtad hacia el Sultan que habría de decidir su vida y todo aquello cuanto hiciera tal y como sucedía con todos en el Imperio, quizá ahora la Sultana Izumi desistiera de ese sentir y pudieran volver a su antigua relación, una simple y escueta amistad, esperaba que ella lo comprendiera, pero siendo tan joven, Bruto no podía estar totalmente seguro de ello.

-Me subestimas, Boruto—sonrió Izumi, claramente captando el reto que significaba persuadir al Uzumaki.

La Sultana le dio la espada y se retiró sin voltear, dejando a Boruto a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sasuke recorrió los pasillos hacia lo aposentos de su esposa con la habitual escolta jenízara tras suyo, meditando el día que afortunadamente no había resultado atosigante o una carga pese a la llegada de Naoko, de hecho agradecía no tener quejas de parte de nadie, especialmente e Sakura que siempre tenía que llevarse la peor de las cargas; lidiar con quienes resultaran un problema, pero ella siempre se ofrecía a hacerlo desinteresadamente, incluso antes de que él se lo pidiera.

Todo pensamiento dirigido hacia Sakura se vio desvanecido en cuanto vio a Naoko aparecer en su rango de visión, empañando el "lugar en feliz" que tenía en mente. Pero, y recordando la estrategia de Sakura, el Uchiha se mantuvo completamente sereno, deteniéndose frente a Naoko que lo reverencio debidamente con falso cariño en su mirada.

-Que hermosa coincidencia, su majestad—saludo Naoko al Uchiha con una perfectamente inocente sonrisa, -quería agradecerle el permitirme ver a mi hijo.

Sasuke asintió únicamente ante esto. Claro, no había podido negarle ese placer egoísta a Rai porque se trataba de su madre, pero en otras circunstancias gustosamente se hubiera negado, pero ya era tiempo de deshacerse de la amenaza que significaba Naoko. Gustosamente sabía que Rai era de confianza, Sakura se había encargado de criarlo después de todo, pero quien no era de su confianza y por quien jamás se arriesgaría era Naoko.

-Se bienvenida al Palacio, Naoko—pronuncio Sasuke, sin demasiado interés, -espero que tu estancia aquí sea grata.

-Gracia a su inmenso corazón, majestad, no podría ser de otra forma—se expresó Naoko.

Asintiendo como respuesta, Sasuke se retiró sin más, cambiando su aparente buen ánimo en cuanto ella ya no se encontró en su rango de visión por un ceño fruncido y una presencia sumamente intimidante. Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que en ser falso ante una mujer a la que sinceramente despreciaba.

* * *

Eri tomo su vestido del suelo y volvió a vestirse rápidamente, aprovechando el hecho de que el Príncipe Kagami se encontraba dormido, acomodándose uno de los hombros del vestido mientras lo abrochaba. La experiencia de la, -hacia unos momentos anteriores—primera vez, había sido más que perfecta, perfectamente memorable para ambos por el hecho tan importante que significaba perder entre si la inocencia de aquella manera tan honesta y sincera. La rubia no pudo evitarse morderse el labio inferior mientras se sonrojada: Nunca olvidaría esa noche.

-¿A dónde vas?

La voz del Príncipe a sus espaldas la hizo cerrar los ojos con ligera frustración, aparentemente no podía ser tan discreta como pretendía. Lentamente y con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa adornando su rostro, Eri se giró hacia el Príncipe que, tumbado sobre la cama, no pudo evitar observarla levemente divertido por la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de ella. Su madre la había enviado, había conseguido leer en su mente y darse cuenta del inmediato flechazo que había sentido por ella y que había desencadenado la y consumada primera vez entre ambos. Ciertamente nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera sentir algo tan grande por una mujer a la que acababa de ver y a quien no cesaba de admirar más a cada momento que la veía.

-Príncipe…- titubeo Eri, señalando la puerta con sus ojos.

La tradición era que, tras un encuentro intimo como aquel, la concubina en cuestión regresara al Harem o, en este caso, a sus responsabilidades como doncella de la Sultana Sakura, pero Kagami está seguro que su madre no habría de necesitarla hasta que el estimara conveniente. La había enviado a su presencia por eso, ¿o no?

-No es necesario que te vayas—garantizo Kagami, calmando los pensamientos de ella e indicándole, casi al mismo tiempo, que se tendiera a su lado. Ni lenta ni avergonzada, sino que sonriendo ante aquella proposición, Eri se sentó sobre la cama, observando al Príncipe que entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella, levantando la otra para acariciar devotamente su rostro.-¿De dónde vienes?—preguntó repentinamente el Príncipe, curioso por aquella mujer tan perfecta que le resultaba totalmente irreal.

Sonriendo a causa de su humana curiosidad, Eri se recostó cuidadosamente sobre el pecho del Uchiha para poder quedar cara a cara con él, con sus brazos apoyados muy cerca de sus hombros. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad e inocencia haciendo que él no pudiera osar apartar los ojos de ella.

-Desde muy lejos—aludió ella haciéndolo arquear una ceja y sonreír con burla por su simple respuesta. –Vine a través del mar—continuo suavizando en demasía su tono de voz como había sonado al momento de haberse ofrecido sin dudas, miedos ni titubeos. Muy cuidadosamente tomo una de las manos de él haciendo que el conscientemente usara sus dedos para acariciar las inmediaciones de sus ojos. –Estos ojos…son suyos—murmuro enronqueciendo la voz y deslizando la mano de él hasta besar sus dedos con sus suaves labios, -estos labios son suyos—el descenso continuo hasta que ella provocativamente coloco la mano de él sobre su pecho, exactamente bajo su corazón en una señal romántica, devota y erótica a la vez. –este corazón es solo suyo—continuo sin apartar sus ojos de los de él mientras veía la niebla del deseo empañar sus ojos como prueba de que ella era la primera y única mujer a la que podía desear. –Soy su esclava, mi Príncipe—finalizo antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de él…

* * *

Naoko detuvo su andar en cuanto vio a su antiguo amigo y emisario aparecieron en el otro extremo del pasillo a paso moderadamente humilde, deteniéndose frente a ella y reverenciándola con total respeto. El Sultan Sasuke era muy inteligente y astuto, sin duda algo que merecía alabarse por todos, pero su sentido de la preocupación no alcanzaba todos los aspectos de su vida o no como para no darse cuenta de que tenía a un traidor en su propio Consejo.

-Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha—saludo Naoko con una sonrisa a su antiguo amigo y colaborador que, en su ausencia, había velado por la seguridad y popularidad de su hijo en el ejército Spahi para que contara con el requerido apoyo en cuanto la situación le permitiera ascender al trono. -¿Todo está preparado para mañana?—cuestiono la pelinegra de manera inmediata.

Tenía un plan en mente, un plan que de realizarse debidamente significaría la total caída de Sakura y por ende el impedimento adecuado para que los hijos de ella no pudieran llegar al trono, primero se desharía de Sakura, luego de Daisuke, Kagami y Shisui, exterminando toda posibilidad de que nadie salvo su hijo Rai fuera el heredero Imperial.

-Por supuesto, Sultana—garantizo el Hoshigaki, complaciendo a la Sultana que veía completamente realizadas sus órdenes.

Sakura iba a desaparecer para siempre.

* * *

La noche era un periodo del día importante para la jerarquía Imperial, no era sino hasta más tarde cuando los miembros de la Familia Imperial debían de retirarse a dormir por culpa de los asuntos de estado o cosas tan nimias como lo eran la intimidad y erotismo, y Sakura debía admitir que había aprendido muy bien cómo sacarle partido a eso en infinidad de ocasiones, pero en esos momentos únicamente disfrutaba de cenar amenamente en compañía de su esposo.

La hermosa Sultana pelirosa, cuyos largos rizos caían libremente tras su espalda,—adornados por una corona de oro en forma de flores de cerezo con cristales y diamantes engarzados a juego con un par de largos pendientes—se encontraba exquisitamente ataviada en unas favorecedoras e inocentes galas esmeralda de cuello y mangas de encaje transparente. El vestido de seda y satín gris perla era de escote corazón, decorado en caía vertical por cinco diamantes, falta interina igualmente hecha de encaje y mangas superiores abiertas desde los codos y holgadas para enseñar las mangas inferiores, ajustadas la brazo como el alto cuello de encaje.

-Enviaste una concubina para Kagami—menciono Sasuke, divagando sutilmente y levantando su mirada hacia ella.

Sakura sonrío ante esto, confirmando sus intenciones pero percibiendo la duda en los ojos de Sasuke, era normal, el seguía viendo a sus hijos como niños que no tenían del todo claro cómo actuar ni madurar debidamente, pero no todos eran así; Sarada, Kagami, Mikoto, Shina y Shisui no tenían por qué ser enjuiciados en esa categoría, ellos eran leales y plenamente responsables.

-No me juzgues, él mismo la eligió—advirtió Sakura ante la mirada de él, sin dejar de sonreír. -No hubiera tomado esa decisión si no hubiera visto el interés en su ojos—admitió la pelirosa sin poder evitar viajar en el pasado en su mente, intrigando a Sasuke que percibió lo que rondaba por su mente, -me recordó la primera que nos vimos. ¿Lo recuerdas?—indago la pelirosa pese a saber la respuesta.

El Uchiha entrelazando su mano con la de ella ratifico tales pensamientos, haciéndola sonreír todavía más. Por más años que pasaran ni las circunstancias que se presentaran, nada cambiaria entre ambos, si no habían cambiado hasta la fecha, ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo en el futuro?

-¿Podría olvidarlo?—cuestiono Sasuke, ligeramente divertido por su pregunta. Sakura negó vehemente, era imposible que ninguno de los olvidaran como habían llegado hasta donde estaban y todo a lo que habían tenido que enfrentarse para alcanzar lo que tenían y sus hijos en algún momento habrían de sostener sobre sus hombros y con su propia voluntad. -Saldrás mañana, ¿verdad?—cuestiono siendo que ella abandonada el Palacio cada mañana.

Sus obras de caridad eran amadas por todos, ese empeño que ponía en ayudar a todos en el Imperio en sus necesidades y sus problemas, ella era ese incuestionable lazo de comunicación entre el Imperio y el pueblo que permitía que todo se mantuviera en orden y que la gente estuviera satisfecha con el Sultanato, Sakura era quien mantenía feliz a todo el mundo.

-Si—reconoció Sakura, sabiendo que Naruto tendría que acompañarla, pese a su disgusto, -pretendo visitar el Monasterio de Hiruzen Sarutobi junto a Mikoto y Tenten—nombro dándole a entender a Sasuke que, como siempre, no saldría sola. Para él era imperativo que ella jamás estuviera sola y a expensas de sus enemigos, de los enemigos que deseaban cambiar la estructura del Imperio y el Sultanato, -deberías ver a esos niños, son realmente adorables—no pudo evitar mencionar Sakura.

El alma noble de Sakura hacia que se centrara mucho en los niños que formaban parte de los orfanatos que ella misma había fundado, niños a quienes pagaba su educación y formación como personas, niños que comenzaban a enlistarse como jenízaros y niñas que se interesan asiduamente por la medicina. Sasuke no dudaba de que el Imperio, algún día, recordaría con especial cariño y aprecio todo cuanto ella estaba haciendo para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

-Me gustaría…pero tal vez en otra ocasión —admitió Sasuke, valorando profundamente todo cuanto ella hacía por el bienestar del Imperio. -También saldré mañana—comunico, confundiendo a Sakura, él jamás abandonaba el Palacio a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, -he tomado una decisión con respecto a la Princesa—Sakura presto atención ante esto, aprobando cual fuera la decisión que él tuviera en mente, -matarla sería inútil, no nos beneficiaria en nada—inicio dando a conocer que Koyuki no moriría pese a encontrarse encerrada, -además…ya tenemos una garantía—recordó sin poder evitar sonreír ladinamente.

La pelirosa imito tal gesto, aprobando su decisión. Koyuki había dejado de ser una amenaza en aquel momento en que había consumido la comida que contenía el extracto de Casia. Aunque Daisuke estuviera interesado en ella, aun cuando ella pudiera presumir poder…no significaría una gran amenaza a menos que ellos no la vigilaran y para eso Koyuki debía estar vivía y residir en sus dominios, encontrándose en su rango de visión. Además, los húngaros ofrecerían granes tratados si ella pertenecía al Imperio, no era una mala alianza después de todo.

-Si tú crees que eso está bien, también yo—garantizo Sakura con una sonrisa, siempre estando de acuerdo con todo cuanto Sasuke considerara conveniente, por ello velaba por la paz del Imperio mediante el pueblo, para hacer menos pesada la carga del Sultanato. -Solo ten cuidado, ella es de tan poca confianza como Naoko—advirtió Sakura únicamente.

El Uchiha sintió ante su advertencia, por ello quería tener muy cerca a Koyuki y Naoko, porque así podría deshacerse más pronto de ellas, si estaban a su alcance y cometían ese error fatal, desaparecerían con enorme facilidad y les permitirían a Sakura y a él vivir tranquilos.

-Por eso la dejare vivir—razono Sasuke, viéndola asentir, -es mejor para nosotros tenerla, aquí, bajo nuestra vigilancia que dejarla partir y temer lo que pueda hacer.

Matarían a dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el Palacio y la primera labor de las doncellas de la Sultana mientras la esposa del Sultan se despertaba era arreglar los aposentos bajo el estricto orden que la Sultana tenia impuesto que tuviera cada cosa en su habitación.

Las puertas hacia la imponente y fresca terraza fueron abiertas, ventilando la habitación y regularizando la temperatura, Eri—ya de regreso en el servicio de la Sultana—acomodo un jarrón de porcelana y oro donde se encontraban unas recién cortadas flores de cerezo, las favoritas de la Sultana y el Sultan que había pasado la noche junto a su esposa. Otra de las jóvenes disperso un poco de incienso por la habitación, llenando la estancia con ese aroma tan naturalmente floral mientras su compañera abría las cortinas antes de rebuscar en la estantería, tomando los libros de contabilidad y del Harem que la Sultana habría de revisar mientras desayunaba. Otra joven termino de acomodar los almohadones del diván antes de depositaba sobre la mesa una taza al igual que una tetera de porcelana junto a su compañera que coloco una bandeja con dulces y galletas.

En la habitación de la Sultana, Tenten abrochaba el vestido a la siempre esbelta figura de la Uchiha. El vestido estaba hecho en seda y satín azul zafiro, escote corazón bordado en hilo de oro en el centro del corpiño y el interior de la falda, emulando el emblema de los Uchiha, así como en las mangas ajustadas al brazo bajo unas amplias y holgadas, abiertas desde los hombros.

Kin termino de peinar el largo y sedoso cabello de la Sultana, plagado de risos, mientras la Sultana pelirosa terminaba de colocarse un par de largos pendientes de oro de los que colgaban un zafiro en forma de lagrima. Sakura abrió la pequeña caja sobre su tocador, extrayendo el anillo de las Sultana que prontamente coloco en su dedo anular. Tenten rebusco en el armario donde yacían las joyas s de la Sultana, en compañía de Kin, ambas cargando un almohadón individual donde se encontraban dos coronas diferentes. Sakura observo de sola sayo, por medio de su reflejo, ambas coronas; la primera era de oro y emulaba rosas y hojas hecha de oro y con detalles en zafiros engarzados con diamante y la segunda era el emblema de su matrimonio, la soberbia corona de tipo torre hecha de oro y joyas de todos los colores.

-Tenten—pronuncio Sakura, como orden.

Kin se retiró para devolver a su lugar la otra corona mientras Tenten depositaba el almohadón sobre la cama y tomaba la corona de tipo torre, —hecha de oro-colocándola cuidadosamente por sobre ele cabello de la Sultana.

* * *

Koyuki no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba pasando.

La habían sacado de la celda en que se había encontrado, colocando una capa sobre sus hombros y, extrañamente, vendándole los ojos por motivos que ella no entendía. Luego, y pese a o poder ver nada, Koyuki sintió que la subían a un caballo y emprendían lento rumbo por caminos que ella, obviamente, no era capaz de ver, pareciéndole que esto tomaba cuando mucho una hora, hasta que sintió el caballo sobre el que estaba detenerse de forma acompasada.

Dos guardias, tratándola con increíble cuidado, la ayudaran bajar del caballo y andar u par de pasos antes de, para su disgusto, hacerla caer sobre el suelo cubierto por tierra, césped seco y hoja que resonaron bajo sus zapatos. Koyuki frunció el ceño al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, no eran los soldados que le oprimían los hombros e impedían levantarse, se trataba de alguien más y, en su mente cuando menos, quiso creer que se trataba de Daisuke, pero algo le decía que no era así. La incertidumbre la estaba matando y lo pero era que no podía protestar o eso no haría sino ameritar una muerte todavía más rápida de la que, quizá, tuvieran predestinada para ella.

El repentino tacto de alguien sobre la venda que cubría sus ojos la sobresalto ligeramente antes de que fuera enfrentada a la luz. Koyuki apretó los ojos ante la molesta luz del sol, bajando a mirada y parpadeando con lentitud, distinguiendo poco a poco las hojas sobre el suelo para proceder a levantar la mirada. En efecto había esperado encontrarse con Daisuke, pero no ante el Sultan Sasuke que, portando un abrigo de piel negro por sobre unas galas completamente ocurras, lograba intimidarla por completo.

No esperaba que el Sultan le perdonara la vida.

* * *

Como siempre, Sakura escucho pacientemente las peticiones de la gente mientras Mikoto y Tenten repartían dulces entre los niños, vista desde la distancia por Shikamaru. Por sobre su elegante vestido, la Sultana usaba una portentosa capa de seda azul zafiro borda en oro y sujeta alrededor de su cuello mediante un cordón y su siempre soberbia corona sostenía un velo dorado. Naruto la observo atentamente desde la puerta antes de darle privacidad y abandonar el monasterio, eligiendo el permanecer a las puertas de este para velar que ningún desconocido apareciera.

Sabía que ella no estaba complacida por su presencia, pero él mismo elegía velar por su seguridad, él se había ofrecido como escolta de la Sultana por temer que le sucediera algo, compartiendo el grado de preocupación que el Sultan sentía de solo pensar que algo pudiera sucederle a cualquiera de los integrantes de la familia Imperial, pero más que nada a la Sultana.

Una carrera se detuvo en la entrada exterior del monasterio ante la estricta mirada del Uzumaki que observo inquieto tal suceso antes de que, desde la carrera, le dispararan a los dos soldados jenízaros que flaneaban la entrada. A toda prisa, mientras el resto de los soldados presentes desenfundaban sus espadas, Naruto retrocedió y golpeo insistentemente la puerta hasta que uno de los guardias le abriera.

-Que todos salgan de aquí, rápido—demando Naruto, señalando la escena con sus ojos.

El guardia, claramente sorprendido, asintió y mantuvo la puerta abierta antes de correr a informar a todos. Las puertas abiertas permitieron que todos en el interior escucharan el repentino eco de disparaos desde el exterior. Sakura e giro hacia Mikoto que la observo asustada de forma inmediata antes de sentir que su madre le sujetaba firmemente la mano. En medio del pánico de la gente, que comenzó a abandonar el monasterio rápidamente, Shikamaru se vio forzado a salir como los presentes pese a sus intentos por quedare y mantenerse junto a la Sultan, a quien debía proteger.

Desenfundando su espada, Naruto impido que cualquiera de los aparentes, rebeldes, se acercara a las puertas, degollándolos de forma inmediata en cuanto estuvieran a su alcance, pero su concentración impidió que se diera cuenta del objeto que iba en su dirección. Naruto jadeo ligeramente en cuanto una flecha se clavó cerca de su hombro, en las inmediaciones de su pecho, olvidando la molestia de forma inmediata, arrancándose la flecha y continuando con su batalla mientras sentía a la gente salir a toda prisa el monasterio, temiendo de forma inequívoca por la mujer más importante para él y que se encontraba adentro todavía.

 _La Sultana Sakura…_

Sakura se sujetó la falda para abandonar el monasterio en compañía de Tenten que caminaba tras ella, siendo sujetada de la mano por Mikoto en todo momento, pero se vio imposibilitada de eso en cuanto un hombre se interpuso en su camino, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar siquiera, sintió algo punzante clavarse en u costado, sacándole el aire producto de la sorpresa y haciéndola jadear. La pelirosa bajo su mirada sin darse cuenta de la apresurada partida del hombre, encontrando un daga clavada hasta la empuñadura en su costado antes que todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuro a sus ojos y perdiera el conocimiento, escuchando únicamente un alarmado grito proferido por Tenten a su espalda.

-¡Sultana Sakura!

* * *

 **PD:** :3 capitulo dedicado a **melilove** , **DULCECITO311** (cuyas palabras amo :3) y **Adrit126** que comentaron el capitulo anterior. No se si actualice mañana pues tengo exámenes el martes y el miércoles, por ende quiero estudiar, pero aun no se si actualice antes :3 gracias y hasta la próxima, queridos lectores.


	12. Chapter 11

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Sasuke contemplo en silencio aquella mujer arrodillada a sus pies, una mujer que pese a su aparente fragilidad no era sino una amenaza, pero ya no lo sería más. La mantendría en el Palacio, la trataría como habría de hacer con una huésped ilustre…pero ella nunca ganaría nada del Imperio Uchiha, ni aunque manipulara a Daisuke. Ella nunca engendraría a un Príncipe y por ello jamás formaría parte del Imperio.

Ella nunca podría hacer nada contra él.

El Sultan, con una sola mirada, hizo entender a su escolta jenízara que debían retirarse, acción que fue cumplida al pie de la letra ante la distracción de Koyuki que solo esperaba que el Sultan ordenara algo, que le quitaran la vida o la liberaran…dudando bastante de esto último.

-Tu provocaste esto, da igual la razón—sentencio Sasuke con una mirada absolutamente fría, dirigida hacia la Princesa, -dame una buena razón para perdonarte la vida—ordeno, apartando sus ojos de ella.

La Princesa, ante aquella interrogante, bajo la mirada por un momento, provocando en uno de sus mechones cayera parcialmente sobre su rostro. Tenía una respuesta que dar pero…no sabía si sería suficiente para el Sultan que era un hombre sumamente estricto y frio, pero era preferible aquello a no responder nada, si solo pensaba en eso último seguramente se condenaría a sí misma y jamás podría volver a ver a Daisuke. Con aquella idea en la mente, Koyuki levanto su mirada hacia el Sultan que le indico que hablara con libertad.

-No sé si sea suficiente—admitió con voz humilde como pocas veces se atrevía a hablar, -pero amo a su hijo, el Príncipe Daisuke, y si he de enfrentarme a usted para quedarme en el Palacio…lo haré—juro, sosteniendo osadamente la mirada al Sultan.

El Uchiha entrecerró ligeramente su mirada en un gesto menos que cortes, claro, no apreciaba ni valoraba la promesa hecha por la Princesa, mucho menos la creía, pero era preferible fingir paz antes que iniciar una guerra interina a causa de una insulsa y atrevida mujer extranjera. Sasuke desenfundo su espada ante la asustada expresión de la Princesa que bajo la cabeza en el acto, enalteciendo todavía más el ego del Uchiha que la rodeo como un león ante su presa, teniendo máxime cuidado de ubicar el filo de la espada contra las cuerdas que ataban las manos de ella, cortándolas en seco para sorpresa de Koyuki que se giró rápidamente a observarlo, sumamente confundida.

-Te perdono la vida—confeso Sasuke, un tanto divertido ante la inconfundible sorpresa de parte de la Princesa, -pero a cambio—amenazo Sasuke inclinándose de tal modo que su rostro quedara unos centímetros por encima del de ella que tembló ante aquel tono de voz sumamente intimidante, -no harás nada contra mis hijos o el Imperio, solo así te ayudare.

Sin necesitar respuesta, Sasuke la sujeto bruscamente del brazo haciendo que—por voluntad u obligación—Koyuki se pusiera de pie en son de él y lo siguiera de regreso hacia el campamento donde estaba el resto de la escolta del Sultan. No sabía si llorar de felicidad o reír: Le habían perdonado la vida.

* * *

Las noticias llegaban rápidamente para ciertas personas de la alta alcurnia elíptica del Imperio y que uno de los Príncipes llegara al ya casi abandonado Monasterio de Hiruzen Sarutobi que ahora solo era resguardado por las tropas jenízaras que siempre escoltaban al carruaje de la esposa del Sultan, ahora atestado contra la entrada del sagrado lugar. Descendiendo de su caballo a toda prisa, corriendo hacia la entrada, Rai evadió a todos a sus alrededor, únicamente concentrado en encontrar a la Sultana Sakura co la mirada mientras entraba afanosamente.

De rodillas sobre el suelo, llorando desconsolada y agitadamente, Tenten sostenía entre sus manos la corona que había estado usando la Sultana Sakura, siendo abrazada a medias por la Sultana Mikoto que parecía ligeramente menos afectada. La pelicastaña parecía shockeada por lo que sea que hubiera tenido lugar, viendo—a sus pies—un charco de sangre de tamaño mediano que aterro a Rai en cuanto este se detuvo tras ambas mujeres, ¿Dónde estaba la Sultana Sakura?

-Rai…- se giró Mikoto con una expresión completamente desconsoladora, luciendo al borde de las lágrimas.

Por inercia, el Príncipe rodeo el hombro de su hermana con su brazo, abrazándola contra su pecho mientras la sentía temblar incesantemente. Era la primera vez que veía a Mikoto tan afectada por algo. Rai desvió su atención hacia Tenten que no aprecia salir de aquel ensordecedor trance, pero ella y Mikoto eran las únicas testigos seguras que habían presenciado lo que hubiera tenido lugar. El Príncipe coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pelicastaña que levanto escasamente la mirada, con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucedió?—exigió saber Rai pero la pelicastaña solo pudo negar, bajando la cabeza, derrotada y sollozando silenciosamente, provocando la ira del Príncipe que la zarandeo bruscamente, era necesario saber dónde estaba la Sultana. -¡Tenten!, ¿Dónde está la Sultana Sakura?—exigió el Uchiha.

Pero ni ante aquellas exhaustivas órdenes y contradictorias preguntas, Tenten no cedió en lo absoluto sino que continúo llorando, abrazando contra su pecho la corona de la Sultana que aun sostenía aquel largo velo. El corazón de Tenten se rompía más a cada minuto en que recordaba el como la había visto desmayarse sin poder hacer nada y como Naruto Uzumaki había entrado, encargándose de llevarla a un lugar seguro…un lugar que ella no había donde estaba.

-No puede hablar, está demasiado shockeada—explico Mikoto mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su hermano, intentando levantarse pero cayendo de rodillas estrepitosamente. -Naruto Uzumaki entro en medio del tumulto…pero no se a donde la llevo…- sollozo Mikoto, incapaz de emitir un juicio claro.

Su dolor emocional, sus nervios y miedos eran lo que la hacían débil y provocaban que sus piernas no tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para elevar su peso mientras rodeaba a Tenten en un abrazo protector, no quería ni siquiera imaginar que había sucedido con su madre ni si Naruto había conseguido salvarla o no. La espera y la exasperación la estaban matando por dentro con solo no saber dónde se encontraba su madre y el charco de sangre sobre el suelo no la tranquilizaba en lo absoluto…puede que su madre ni siquiera estuviera viva o de ser así no por mucho tiempo, no habiendo perdido tanta sangre y sin un médico cerca que pudiera atenderla.

 _Kami, protege a mi madre_ , oro Mikoto sin parar de llorar

* * *

Trayendo entre sus brazos la carga más importante de todo aquel soberbio imperio, Naruto pensaba más en la herida que sangraba copiosamente en el costado de ella que en la herida en su pecho que, debido a la flecha anteriormente clavada en él, llegaba hasta uno de sus pulmones.

Asegurándose de abrir la puerta de aquella simple vivienda de madera—que habitualmente usaba en su tiempo de civil—y no soltarla en lo más mínimo. El Uzumaki cerró la puerta de un golpe, con la suela de sus botas, ingresando con la Sultana Sakura en sus brazos. Una joven doncella llamada Fū, que casualmente realizaba muchos de los empleos socialmente rentables en aquel barrio, se encargaba de la mantención de aquel lugar si es que él lo necesitaba. Cuidadosamente deposito a la Sultana sobre la cama escuchando como un suave gemido de dolor escapaba de sus labios producto de la posición de su tórax y abdomen, lo que hacía más fácil la pérdida de sangre. La hizo tumbarse por completo sobre la cama para que, involuntariamente, su cuerpo no hiciera más difícil su recuperación, más sabia que eso no ayudaría si él no tenía los implementos necesarios para esterilizar la herida.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien—le dijo, separándose de ella y buscando algo en la habitación que le permitiera asistirla dignamente.

Casi corriendo hacia la sala, abrió un baúl de madera tallada donde se encontraban los suministros médicos, más su ausencia había hecho que escasearan muchos de los implementos tan necesarios. Solo contaba con alcohol y gasa con la que mantener la herida libre de una posible infección. Molesto por su incompetencia, regreso a pleno trote con aquello que rudimentariamente poseía. Tomando una botella con agua fresca que estaba junto a la cama, se lavó las manos, no poseía aquello que le aseguraría una recuperación completa, pero tenía lo suficiente como para mantenerla con vida hasta el próximo día, cuando podría buscar ayuda.

Con el ajetreo exterior, producto de lo ocurrido, sabía que resultaría imposible encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara. Sacándola del monasterio donde habían atentado contra su preciada vida, Naruto no había reparado en extraer la daga que se clavaba peligrosamente en el espacio bajo sus costillas, afortunadamente no en las proximidades de su vientre como para hacer peligrar la vida del bebé que esperaba.

Más ahora tendría que lastimarla para extraer aquella daga. Sujeto firmemente la empuñadora de la daga sabiendo que, para vendar la herida, tendría que producirle a ella un dolor que no deseaba siquiera evocar.

-Perdóname—pidió de todo corazón, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

De un solo intento extrajo la daga, manchada con la sangre de la que era la más hermosa y fuerte de los seres vivientes, de cuyos labios salió un grito de dolor que, de haber estado del todo consiente, no se le hubiera ocurrido liberar siquiera. Rápidamente el Uzumaki volvió a lavarse las manos y uso un poco de agua, empapada en un trozo de gasa para limpiar delicadamente la herida

-Naruto…- lo nombró ella recuperando escasamente la conciencia como para verlo y reconocerlo en ese momento. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban absolutamente fijos en él, como si aquello fuera un mudo, _gracias…_

Tirando el trozo de gasa manchado de sangre y repitiendo el proceso con uno nuevo, ahora le levanto levemente el vientre para vendar firmemente la herida, evitando que hubiera espacio para que surgiera una infección. Además del hecho de que no cesaba de sangrar. Tenía que detener la hemorragia y pronto antes de que la vida de ella corriera peligro, por ahora las vendas habrían de crear la presión necesaria sobre la herida para frenar el sangrado.

-Tranquila, Sakura—le respondió, evadiendo su mirada y haciendo un nudo con la tela blanca que ahora vendaba la herida en su costado. -Estás a salvo, no te alteres, por favor—pidió viendo como la tela, lentamente, no tardaba en mancharse de un poco de sangre.

Tomando una colcha que estaba tendida a medias sobre la cama, la cubrió hermanablemente, presto a sus reacciones y a la respuesta que ella estuviera dando mientras aún estaba consiente.

-Por favor, déjame morir—le pidió ella cerrando levemente los ojos.

Ni para Naruto, ni para el resto del mundo, era un secreto que la Sultana Sakura deseaba encontrar su propia muerte. Su estado anímico pese a aparentar ser bueno, decaía constantemente debido a la melancolía que le producía recordar a aquellos que habían partido de su vida, sus padres y hermana, sus hijos Baru e Itachi a los que no había podido decirles una última vez; _te amo_. Ella lidiaba con el sufrimiento del Imperio entero sobre sus hombros, y sin embargo nadie era absolutamente capaz de entenderla.

-No lo haré—se negó él rotundamente viendo la expresión triste y lastimera en el rostro de ella, -no dejare que mueras de esta manera tan absurda.

Era una Sultana, no tenía por qué morir así. Su deber era morir en la gloria del Palacio Imperial, sin herida alguna, dispuesta a la voluntad que Kami tuviera a bien imponer. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?, ¿Quién era él para cuestionar lo que Kami tuviera o no tuviera en bien decidir? Solo él decidiría cuando era el momento de la Sultana Sakura, nadie más, ni el Sultan Sasuke ni ningún ser terreno del mundo.

-Llévame al palacio—le rogó Sakura sujetando con todas sus fuerzas, muy débilmente, una de las manos de él. -Quiero ver a Sasuke una última…vez—murmuro en un jadeo suave y entrecortado.

Naruto no entendía cómo es que, pese a todo el poder que exhibía asiduamente, ella podía ser un alma tan sufrida y trágica, llena de dolor y lágrimas que nunca desaparecerían. El Sultan era tan opuesto a ella, siempre correcto, siempre frio y distante de todos, siempre ejemplificando el poder del Imperio Uchiha y el protocolo de los Sultanes.

-Sakura, no te dejaré morir—juró el Uzumaki.

Le removió el hombro al verla cerrar los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que el simple hecho de hablar le había resultado un esfuerzo tremendo en su condición y que por ello ahora se encontraba desmayada. Con una débil sonrisa tranquila revoloteando en sus labios, le beso la frente a ella y se recostó sobre el sofá junto a la cama de donde vigilaría su sueño…

* * *

-Me detuviste muy pronto, ese corzo tenía mi nombre—aclaro Naka, incapaz de creer lo sucedido.

El Sultan se encontraba charlando con Boruto, teniendo presente a la Princesa que, ahora, debidamente vestida con un atuendo de caza negro borrados en pieles bordadas en hilo púrpura, se daba el placer egoísta de contemplar aquel bosque y el admirable silencio que provenía del paraje, semejante calma. Mientras tanto Naka y Metal Lee discutían por ser este último quien había disparado su fecha al corzo que habían intentado cazar, causando la furia del pelicastaño.

-Discúlpame por ser un mal perdedor, Naka—se excusó Metal Lee, sin ser el todo sincero para disgusto de su amigo que notaba esto con toda claridad, -pero no deseaba que nadie, salvo yo, lo persiguiera.

-Veremos…la próxima vez.—ironizo Naka, no dándose por vencido, hecho ratificado por la sonrisa de su amigo y fiel compañero de parrandas y excursiones. Pero, tal y como había aparecido, la sonrisa ne el rostro del pelinegro no tardo en desaparecer. -¿Qué pasa?

Naka coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo quien sin embargo no aparto su mirada del frente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido dándole un aspecto confundido que el pelicastaño no supo identificar.

-¿No es ese Kakashi?—cuestiono Metal Lee.

El pelicastaño giro su atención hacia donde señalaba los ojos de su amigo, encontrándose co la imagen del Gran Visir Kakashi Hatake Pasha que, bajando de su caballo a toda prisa, avanzo hacia el Sultan que lo observo intrigado a causa de su aparición, reverenciándolo debidamente. Sasuke se giró a ver a Boruto que, igual de sorprendido que él, solo atino a encogerse de hombros. Kakashi se levantó la mirada hacia el Sultan que parecía sumamente confundido por su repentina llegada.

-Kakashi, ¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió Sasuke.

El Pasha no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente ante aquella pregunta, ¿Cómo decirle al Sultan que su esposa estaba desaparecida?, ¿Cómo ser sincero sin ser cruel al mismo tiempo?

-Vine urgentemente—inicio Kakashi, esperando poder divagar pero dándose cuenta de que la inquisitiva mirada del Sultan no permitiría divagación alguna. El Sultan quería saber que estaba pasando, -tuvo lugar un atentado.

Con solo aquella palabra, Koyuki observo preocupada al Sultan, creyendo que la víctima no era otra que Daisuke y Boruto pensó igual solo que con respecto a la Sultana Sarada. Sasuke no supo que decir ante eso, ¿Se trataba de sus hijos o su esposa?, ¿De alguno de sus nietos?, ¿De quién? El Uchiha le indico a Kakashi que prosiguiera pues—y pese al extremo cuidado emocional que estaba teniendo—sentía que su ímpetu iba a llevar a cometer una completa locura.

-Contra la Sultana Sakura—informó Kakashi.

Con solo aquella mención, Sasuke sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido en ese instante…

* * *

Las noticias no habían tardado en llegar al Palacio Imperial donde—reunidos en los aposentos del Sultan—los Príncipes y Sultanas oraban con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en vilo, temiendo no volver a ver a su madre y sufriendo ante la ausencia de su padre. El encargado de informar a la familia Imperial de tal suceso no era otro que el siempre servicial amigo y sirviente de la Sultana Sakura, Shikamaru Nara.

La Sultana Sarada se encontraba sentada sobre el portentoso diván sobre el cual siempre se encontraba su padre, dando una imagen de absoluta confianza y poderío Imperial, ataviada en un vestido jade de marcadas hombreras, ribeteado en oro en el corpiño de escote cuadrado, y repetido en la falda, era esplendido puesto que resaltaba su piel y su larga melena de rizos azabache. Las mangas eran abiertas a la altura del codo, siendo anteriormente ajustadas, y en los bordes de la caída la tela estaba bordada en oro al igual en el borde central del corpiño y la falda que dividía la tela lisa del bordado de oro que imitaba hojas de otoño. Una soberbia corona de oro que formaba diminutas figuras relucía sobre su cabeza, decoradas con esmeraldas al igual que los largos pendientes de oro que se entreveían en su cabello que caía sobre sus hombros.

De pie y abrazando a su mellizo, la Sultana Izumi lucía un vestido de satín teal claro con una chaqueta superpuesta turquesa claro, empapada en flores violeta bordadas en hilo de oro hasta las caderas en el frente y hasta los muslos tras la espalda, escote cuadrado y bajo exponiendo el margen de oro del vestido inferior, mangas ajustadas hasta el codo que finalizaban en una ligera formación abullonada como parte del vestido inferior. Un grueso de seda jade se ajustaba a su figura, ciñendo el vestido, decorado superficialmente por cinco botones de oro. Su largo cabello castaño, como siempre recogido tras su nuca, era adornado por un broche a juego con los pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima.

Por otro lado y a los pies de la Sultana Sarada se encontraba la Sultana Midoriko, inocentemente ataviada en un vestido blanco de escote corazón, decorado por cinco botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta su vientre, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas en el frente, cayendo en lienzos. Por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de encaje bordada en hilo celeste brillante e hilo de plata a juego con la corona de plata y cristales azules que emulaba flores de cerezo por sobre su largo cabello borgoña, con un par de pendientes a juego en forma de lagrima.

Los Príncipes Kagami y Daisuke, en espera de que sucediera algo, usaban cerrados abrigos de piel azul y negro respectivamente, preparados para lo que sea que fuera a pasar, muy por el contrario del Príncipe Shisui que relucía unas sencillas galas plateadas grisáceas bordadas en hilo cobrizo, con marcadas hombreras y cadenas de plata en el centro del pecho.

-Esto es culpa nuestra, Kagami—acuso Daisuke sin ser capaz de creer otra cosa, odiándose así mismo por no poder estar junto a su madre para haberla protegido como debía haberlo hecho, -debimos acompañarla.

El Príncipe Uchiha no pudo evitar entornar los ojos ante ello, claro, ahora que Daisuke no tenía a su Princesa no hacía nada sino desquitarse con todo el mundo, pero Kagami no permitiría que le recordaran coas que él ya sabía de por sí, su deber era mantener el orden ante la ausencia de su padre como el único Príncipe que manejaba el protocolo al pie de la letra.

-Nuestro padre no está en el palacio, Daisuke—recordó Kagami con voz molesta ante semejante acusación de parte de su hermano. El protocolo era claro y nadie pretendería desobedecer el dictamen del Sultan en un momento como ese. -Nadie, salvo nuestra madre y los Pashas, puede abandonar este lugar sin su autorización a menos que ocupe o realice un cargo importante—cito alzando la voz al final para remarcarle a Daisuke que sus pensamientos eran errados.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!—grito Daisuke.

-Entonces no me hagas recordártelo—ordeno Kagami, apretando sus manos tras su espalda, -no quiero parecer el mayor cuando quien lo es no es otro que tú—ironizo esto, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Sopesando aquellas palabras, Daisuke avanzo tras Kagami que se giró levemente a observarlo, sin dejarse intimidar ante la mirada de su hermano mayor. Sarada entorno los ojos desde su lugar ante semejante espectáculo, murmurando una oración hacia su madre, intentando mantener la calma. _Estos dos están acaban con mi paciencia_ , menciono Sarada para si misma.

-¿Qué insinúas?, ¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara?—contrataco Daisuke, ya harto de la palabrería y recordatorios de parte de su hermano menor.

Dieciséis años nada más y ya creía que podía lanzarle las cosas a la cara como si él fuera un infante insulso, pero ese era el peor de sus errores porque algún día heredaría el Sultanato que tanto merecía, sería el Sultan tras su padre y nada ni nadie lo impediría, la ley dictaba eso y nadie se atrevería a contradecir a las antiguas leyes formadas por los Sultanes anteriores.

-¡Basta los dos!—grito Sarada, levantándose del diván e interponiéndose entre ambos para evitar un seguro enfrentamiento, fastidiada con tantos gritos mientras oraba con la seguridad y aparición de su madre. -¿Se escuchan siquiera?—acuso viendo a Kagami bajar la vista y a Daisuke darle la espalda. -Nuestra madre no desearía vernos así en este momento.

Midoriko levanto su mirada hacia Daisuke, esperando poder tranquilizarlo de algún modo, pero él evadía su mirada continuamente sin darse cuenta de cómo y cuánto podía herirla de aquella forma, esa Princesa era la responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando. Percibiendo aquello, Sarada volteo a ver a Midoriko con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, indicándole que por ahora esperara la oportunidad…ya podrían planear como hacer a Daisuke entrar en razón, en ese momento no era lo mejor.

-Sarada tiene razón, debemos mantener la calma—intento pacificar la situación Shisui, viendo asentir a su melliza, completamente de acuerdo con él.

-Sería más fácil si estuviéramos todos juntos—acoto Izumi, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

La conversación y conflictos emocionales se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto toaron repentinamente a la puerta provocando que todos los presentes observaran a Sarada que, como la mayor de los presentes y la más poderosa, debía fiscalizar que su voluntad se cumpliera como si fuera l Sultana Sakura. Carraspeando ligeramente y endureciendo su mirada y cruzando sus manos por sobre su vientre en una apariencia más que digna, Sarada se mantuvo frente en alto, contemplando las puertas.

-Adelante—índico Sarada.

Las puertas, ante la orden de la Sultana, se abrieron con un ligero chirrido permitiendo el ingreso de la Sultana Naoko que, debidamente, reverencio a las Sultanas y Príncipes presentes. Para Sarada no paso desapercibido el falso y conformista vestir de Naoko que, de haber rehusado varios de sus viejos vestidos, ahora resplandecía en un vestido aguamarina oscuro de cuello y escote en V, mangas ajustadas bajo una chaqueta superior con seis botones de perla en caída vertical, —enseñando do del vestido inferior—abierta a la altura del vientre para exponer la falda y con su cabello recogido y adornado por una corona de oro, diamantes y esmeraldas a juego con un par de pendientes.

-Príncipes, Sultanas—saludo Naoko con un falso tono preocupado, -vine tan pronto me entere. ¿Es cierto?—indago, ocultando eficientemente su alegría por la desaparición de Sakura.

-Desafortunadamente sí—admitió Izumi con la mirada baja.

Sarada deseo que Izumi hubiera guardado silencio pues la aparente victoria en los ojos de Naoko era palpable, y ella no permitiría que nadie olvidara quien era su madre y como, con toda seguridad, habría de volver a la mayor brevedad posible. Su madre era y siempre sería la única esposa legal del Sultan Sasuke, y nadie podía ni debía dudar de su poder y atentar contra su vida.

-Pero no estamos preocupados—aclaro Sarada con voz clara y fuerte para que nadie dudara de aquello en lo que ella creía, -nuestra madre volverá, nuestro padre se asegurara de ello—garantizo la Uchiha, depositando completamente su fe en su padre.

Naoko asintió, aparentemente conforme, ante las palabras de la Sultana Sarada en quien—claramente—podía verse reflejada la ausente Sultana Sakura. Daisuke se giró hacia las puertas, sintiendo su propia paciencia quebrarse, tenía que salir de allí y hacer algo o no podría encontrar paz, a cada momento que pasaba no cesaba de pensar en su madre y como estaría, si estaría viva o muerta siquiera. Temía no volver a ver a su madre sin haber hecho las paces con ella, sin haber podido pedirle perdón.

-No puedo seguir aquí—profirió Daisuke.

Sin más que decir y siendo seguido por Kagami, Daisuke avanzo a paso escueto y veloz hacia las puertas, que abrió por su cuenta, abandonando los aposentos del Sultan con su hermano tras él, determinado en salir del Palacio y encontrar a su madre por su cuenta si hacía falta, ignorando los gritos de Sarada ordenándoles que regresaran. Viéndose capaz de hacer lo mismo que sus hermanos, Shisui se encamino hacia la puerta, solo para ser detenido por Izumi y Sarada.

-No, Shisui—espeto Izumi al verlo igual de impetuoso por salir del Palacio. -Tú te quedas con nosotras.

Bufando y aceptando que en el fondo seguía siendo un niño, Shisui se sentó sobre el diván, incapaz de hacer lo mismo que sus hermanos…incapaz de ir en busca de su madre.

* * *

Las horas habían comenzado a transcurrir luego tantas diatribas y conversaciones absurdas, investigaciones e interrogatorios impuestos a todos quienes hubiera podido haber visto a la Sultana Sakura…pero nada. Rai le indico a otra de las tropas jenízaras que siguieran buscando asiduamente, la Sultana Sakura lo había criado, era como su madre…no se perdonaría el que le sucediera algo sin que él hubiera hecho todo en su poder para evitarlo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La repentina voz de alguien a su espalda lo hizo girarse encontrándose con Daisuke y Kagami que descendían de sus caballos, siendo el primero quien parecía más desconfiado a causa de su aparición. A Rai le dificultaba entender como ellos dos, sin el permiso del Sultan, abandonaban el Palacio solo porque sí, claro, la vida de la Sultana Sakura era importante pero ellos estaban sometidos a una ley todavía mayor, él se perdonaría el errar y arriesgarse, pero quizá sus dos hermanos no fueran perdonados con tanta facilidad.

-Kagami…- intento debatir Rai, sabiendo que era mejor hablar con el pelicastaño a con Daisuke.

-Ella es nuestra madre, no la tuya—recordó Daisuke venenosamente, impidiendo que Kagami contestara. El pelicastaño entorno los ojos ante el exabrupto de su hermano, _como si ya no tuviera suficiente_ , se dijo el Príncipe incapaz de creer en la inmadurez de su hermano mayor. -¿Cómo sabemos que la Sultana Naoko no planeo esto?

Pero aquella pregunta hizo pensar a Kagami, ¿Y si la idea de Daisuke no era del todo errónea? Para Kagami estaba claro que su madre y la Sultana Naoko no se llevaban bien, era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ella si se estudiaba bien, su madre nunca sufría un atentado de tal magnitud solo porque si, ella era muy amada por la gente y el pueblo, nadie jamás tenía motivos para ofenderla de ninguna forma, muchos menos herirla. ¿Era posible? Claro que sí y quizá Naoko efectivamente lo hubiera hecho, pero ese no era el momento más adecuado para comenzar a debatir conjeturas y nada probado.

-Estás loco, Daisuke—insulto Rai, incapaz de contener su furia ante esa mísera mención. Su madre nunca habría algo como eso, ella no tenía nada contra la Sultan Sakura, ella misma se lo había prometido y Rai lo creía, no tenía por qué dudar de su madre. -¿Por qué mi madre haría algo así?

Antes de que Daisuke pudiera atreverse a rebatir la absurda pregunta de parte de su hermano, el eco de los cascos de un caballo los hizo dirigir su mirada tras ellos, reconociendo aquel portentoso eco proveniente del caballo de su padre que se detuvo a sus espaldas. Los tres Príncipes bajaron la mirada por respeto mientras el Sultan, claramente molesto por la osadía que habían tenido, bajaba de su caballo en compañía de la Princesa Koyuki que venía en otro caballo tras él, como la escolta jenízara. El Uchiha se detuvo frente a sus tres hijos, observándolos en espera de una respuesta, pero ninguno emitía palabra alguna.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—demando saber Sasuke, con escasa paciencia luego de la noticia dada por Kakashi y habiendo regresado a la ciudad tan pronto como le había resultado posible. -No les di mi permiso—recordó.

Olvidando su rencilla anterior, Rai y Daisuke—profundamente feliz al ver a Koyuki allí-se observaron entre sí con ligero nerviosismo, sin saber quién de ellos debía hablar con su padre para convencerlo del porque estaban allí, pero Kagami—sin lugar a dudas—se les adelanto, dando un paso al frente y reverenciando debidamente a su padre y Sultan más que nada.

-Padre, no podíamos quedarnos en el Palacio, es nuestra madre—justifico Kagami, sabiendo que padre confiaría en su criterio tanto como confiaba en el de su madre porque ambos tenían una mentalidad casi idéntica por así decirlo. -Si tú te preocupas por ella, nosotros igual—comparo viendo a su padre cerrar los ojos, sabiéndose derrotado, era imposible lidiar con Kagami, eso era como discutir con Sakura e intentando salir victorioso de ello. Lo más imposible que podía existir. -Por favor, permítenos quedarnos—rogo el Príncipe, bajando la cabeza.

Kagami se ceñía al protocolo, seguía la reglas, obedecía todo cuanto él considerara prudente…¿Cómo negarse ante este primer acto remotamente cuestionable si era en son de su madre? Sasuke no podía negarse, por aquella vez no podía negarse.

-Está bien—accedió viendo asentir vehementes y agradecidos a sus tres hijos, sobre todo a Kagami, -pero no se alejen—demando sabiendo muy bien que los peores enemigos, del Imperio y la familia Uchha en general, aprovecharían una oportunidad así para volver a atacar, -no sabemos que pueda pasar—recordó.

Asintiendo, Kagami y Rai siguieron diligentemente a su padre con Daisuke y la Princesa Koyuki tras ellos quienes no pudieron evitar observarse fugazmente, entrelazando una de sus manos entre sí con aquel tacto que tanto habían necesitado del otro. El perdón había llegado para ambos: podían volver a darse la oportunidad…

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y el atardecer no tardo en tomar parte en el cielo anaranjado y en el Palacio Imperial donde seguía reinando la incertidumbre más grande jamás imaginable.

Sarada abrazo a Midoriko que no pudo evitar buscar refugio en su cálida y hermanable presencia que le recordaba tanto a la Sultana Sakura quien siempre había sido como su madre. Para ella era dolorosísimo pensar que la Sultana no volviera a aparecer, ella era la guía de todos y quien administraba cada institución de carácter menor en la jerarquía Imperial, el orden solo existía gracias a ella…todo se vendría abajo si ella desaparecía para siempre.

La Sultana Uchiha levanto la mirada hacia la puerta en cuanto esta resonó ante un incesante repiqueteo de golpes respetuosos y constantes.

-Adelante—índico Sarada.

La puerta, en el acto, se abrió con un ligero chirrido permitiendo el ingreso de Boruto que reverencio debidamente a las Sultanas Sarada, Izumi y Midoriko, así como al Príncipe Shisui. La Sultana Naoko se había retirado hacia horas luego del displicente comportamiento de parte de la joven Sultana Sarada que, sin titubeo alguno, hacia valer su autoridad por encima de la de cualquier persona en el Palacio como la digna hija de la Sultana Sakura.

-Boruto, gracias a Kami estas aquí—saludo Izumi sin conseguir ocultar la sonrisa que hubiera deseado lucir solo para él. Pero había cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. -¿Y mi padre?

-No le sucedió algo malo, ¿o sí?—se aventuró a preguntar Midoriko, temiendo lo peor.

La Sultana Midoriko no pudo evitar preocuparse de igual modo, el Imperio ya estaba pendiendo de un hilo ante la ausencia de la Sultana Sakura, ¿Qué sucedería si ahora le ocurría algo al Sultan Sasuke? Daisuke ya no parecía estar capacitado para atender los asuntos de estado, el Príncipe Rai no era plenamente legítimo, el Príncipe Kagami no tenía descendencia y el Príncipe Shisui era demasiado joven.

-Descuide, Sultana—tranquilizo Boruto sin poder evitar clavar su mirada en la Sultana Sarada que, pese a su temblé aguerrido, le suplicaba respuestas con aquellos orbes ónix cargados de fuego, emociones y temores, -su Majestad se quedó en el pueblo, espera poder dar con la Sultana antes de que sea tarde—explico para tranquilizar a las Sultanas.

La imagen de fortaleza y perfección, emitida por la Sultana Sarada, no era sino una pantalla para ocultar cuanto miedo albergaba en su corazón, cuan grandes eran sus preocupaciones ni cuanto sufría de solo temer que su madre pasara lo indeseable. Temía y sufría más que cualquiera de los miembros de su familia y todo porque su madre era tanto para ella. Sin necesitar estar presente, Sarada se levantó del diván ante la preocupada mirada de Midoriko e Izumi, y cruzo la habitación hacia la terraza.

Necesitaba estar sola y sentirse vulnerable con plena libertad.

* * *

El Harem estaba más vulnerable que nunca, las concubinas se deshacían en lágrimas, sollozos incontenibles y oraciones devota en espera de que la Sultana Sakura regresara, ella que había impuesto la paz, ella que había devuelto al Imperio a sus antiguos días de gloria y que había sacrificado su libertad y pasado para engendrar a cada uno de los Príncipes y Sultanas que ahora sostenían al Imperio y le daban forma, ella que había cedido, ella que había permitido mayores libertades para todos, ella que era amada por el pueblo y su gente.

Ella que era la dulzura del mundo a ojos del Imperio, ella que era llorada y añorada.

* * *

Sarada reposo sus brazos en el borde del balcón, contemplando con tristeza como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte, cerrando ese lapsus del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la desaparición de su madre y dando por sentado que no la encontrarían—quizá—hasta al el día siguiente, sin darse cuenta de cómo la preocupación hacia mella en ella provocando que, silenciosamente, una solitaria lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla hasta caer sobre el mármol del balcón.

Boruto entro en la terraza dándose cuenta de manera casi inmediata de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el hermoso rostro de la Sultana. Sin poder evitarlo, Boruto rebusco en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, encontrando un fino pañuelo de seda bordado en oro que no tardo en tenderle desinteresadamente a la Sultana Sarada que parecía estar completamente sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Sultana—llamo Boruto, haciéndose presente.

Saliendo de su ensueño, Sarada se giró hacia Boruto que diligentemente le ofreció un pañuelo, cosa que la extraño hasta que corroboro que, de hecho, estaba llorando, aceptado más que agradecida la atención de parte del Uzumaki que estaba ahí cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

-Gracias, Boruto—acepto el pañuelo, secando con él sus lágrimas y sosteniéndolo cariñosamente entre sus manos, gesto que enterneció al Uzumaki.

Romper ese extraño pero acogedor silencio que se formaba entre ambos era un gran reto, pero un reto que Boruto disfrutaba de vivir y sentir a cada momento, el saber que ella lo consideraba su amigo era un avance que el Uzumaki jamás hubiera podido concebir siquiera y—pese a que su corazón y ser exigieran más—se conformaba con ello y con el aprecio que la Sultana tenia por él.

-Admiro su coraje, Sultana—confeso al verla tan decaía y cabizbaja pese a ahora lucía un tanto más correcta al no saberse sola. Sarada se giró extraña al oírlo decir eso, -nadie podría hacer lo que usted.

La Sultana no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante los halagos del Uzumaki, distaban mucho de los que sus doncellas y aliados solían darle, eran sinceros pero muy diferentes al mismo tiempo, sentía como si las fuerzas volvieran a ella con solo escucharlo, como si el tuviera un poder sobre ella que no tenían los demás.

-¿El qué?—cuestiono Sarada sin demasiado interés, para preocupación de Boruto. -Solo intento mantener la calma en este Palacio, como desearía mi madre—añadió esto para puntualizar el porqué de esa imagen de Sultana o mujer de hierro, algo que distaba mucho de ella, -en el fondo no soy como ella, no puedo ser como ella—se expresó, bajando la mirada, -yo no soy tan fuerte.

-Claro que lo es Sultana—refuto Boruto, preocupado al verla tan decaída producto de la desaparición de la Sultana Sakura, -usted es su viva imagen, estoy seguro de que si usted se hiciera cargo de todo…nadie se opondría a usted—prometió, tratando a la Sultana con el debido respeto. El Uzumaki observo ligeramente confundido a la Sultana en cuanto esta pareció encandilarse con algo de su físico, haciéndolo sentir nervioso, ¿Estaba siendo demasiado obvio?. -¿Sucede algo, Sultana?—indago Boruto, ocultando eficientemente sus nervios.

Sarada negó rápidamente ante la preocupación del Uzumaki, más no apartando sus ojos del rostro de él, notando su nerviosismo. Nunca había reparado en él de esa manera, pero gracia a ello ahora podía darse cuenta de algo útil pero maravillosamente llamativo de él, algo que ni siquiera Naruto Uzumaki poseía…

-¿Nunca te dijeron que tienes unos ojos muy bellos?—se atrevió a indagar al Sultana, cautivada con los brillantes orbes topacio de él, más brillantes que cualquier zafiro y más claros que cualquier mar azul que hubiera podido ver. -Más azules que el mar circasiano- adulo, habiendo contemplado aquel mar en su infancia, -deslumbrantes, son el reflejo de tu alma; honestos, sinceros y amables—admitió, sintiéndose más plena y mucho más calmada con solo hablar con él.

Adulado profundamente por aquellas palabras, Boruto tuvo la osadía de hacer lo mismo que ella y perderse en aquellos hermoso orbes ónix como no existían otros, brillantes e inocentes y que cargaban una pasión claramente incomparable, majestuosa, esplendida, increíble y casi divina, ella era como una diosa retratada por la mitología griega romana, la Venus, la belleza hecha mujer.

-Como sus ojos Sultana—se atrevió a adular a la Sultana Sarada, viéndola sonrojarse por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a interactuar entre sí, -profundos, intensos, oscuros e inalcanzables—admitió eso último pues eso era ella a su entender, la mujer más inalcanzable que hubiera podido imaginar o tener tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. -Usted hace que todo hombre se sienta vasallo—añadió esto para sí, provocando que ella sonriera radiante como la luna misma que ahora iluminaba el firmemente. -Eso es. Si usted sonríe, soy victorioso.

Sarada se mordió el labio inferior, profundamente agradecida por la atención del Uzumaki...él podía hacer que olvidara su dolor, tristeza y penas, él era na luz en su vida.

* * *

Las calles eran exhaustivamente vigiladas y toda casa que se encontraba sospechosamente en silencio era registrada, hasta esa hora de la noche seguía sin haber rastro alguno de la Sultana Sakura para impaciencia del Sultan que no conseguía siquiera sospechar donde pudiera encontrarse. Uno de los escoltas del Sultan y miembro de la elite jenízara; Kiba Inuzuka, abrió la puerta de una de las viviendas que, hasta entonces, había permanecido cerrada, ingresando sin dilación alguna y encontrando lo tan ansiadamente perseguido:

-¡Majestad!, ¡Majestad, es aquí!

Sasuke se giró hacia el origen de aquella joven, siguiéndola a toda prisa al igual que sus hijos y su escolta. El Uchiha entro en la casa, sintiendo como su alma y corazón volvían a unirse con solo verla allí, tumbada sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuan pronto se encontró a su lado, temiendo que aquella imagen no fuera sino una triste ilusión pues la palidez de ella eso parecía indicar.

-¿Sakura?—llamó el Uchiha, zarandeándole ligeramente el hombro y no obteniendo respuesta para su pesar, -mírame, Sakura—volvió a repetir el gesto pero nada sucedió.

-Majestad, no la mueva—sugirió Naka que, junto a Metal Lee, comprobaban el estado del Uzumaki que yacía igualmente inconsciente y pálido con una mancha de sangre en e pecho producto de la herida de la flecha.

O fue hasta que Naka lo advirtió que Sasuke reparo en la herid que la pelirosa tenía en el costado y que, pese a ya no sangrar, había machado casi por completo la tela afianzada como un torniquete fijo para evitar que continuara la hemorragia. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido?, ¿Era demasiado tarde? Esas malditas preguntas no cesaban de retumbar en la cabeza del Uchiha que temía haber llegado demasiado tarde.

-Madre, abre los ojos por favor—rogo Daisuke a su lado, incapaz de moverse siquiera.

No quería aceptarlo, no podía ser una posibilidad siquiera, ella no podía morir, ella era mucho más fuerte que eso como para permitir el rendirse tan fácilmente. Negandose completamente a aquella idea, Sasuke volvió a zarandearle ligeramente el hombro, sin volver a recibir respuesta.

-Sakura, por favor—rogo, incapaz de aceptar esa posibilidad, -solo abre los ojos, di algo por favor—suplico hasta que una idea vino a su mente. Tal vez ella no pudiera responderle, tal vez estuviera demasiado débil para despertar siquiera…pero había una forma de saberlo. Sasuke se inclinó tan cerca como le fue posible al rostro de ella, sintiendo lo escasa, suave y nimia que era su respiración, muy débil, pero aun latente. - Respira, gracias a Kami—tranquilizo Sasuke, viendo sonreír a Daisuke, Rai y Kagami.

Incluso la Princesa Koyuki, de pie tras Daisuke, sonrió al ver que la búsqueda, en efecto, había dado su tan anhelado fruto. Daisuke e giro hacia Koyuki que sonrió, entrelazando fuertemente su mano con la de él, brindándole ese apoyo y tranquilidad que él necesitaba en ese momento en específico.

-Tenemos que llevarla al palacio—planeo Daisuke inmediatamente.

-Y lo haremos—secundo Kagami inmediatamente, observando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca con saberla a salvo, -pero debemos pensar como, en su estado no es conveniente moverla demasiado—recordó viendo asentir vehemente a Daisuke.

Pero la mente de Sasuke no podría haber estado más lejos de la realidad mientras contemplaba el palio rostro de ella, sereno a pesar de todo y combativa como solo ella podía ser, no se había rendido a pesar de las adversidades ni cuan grandes fueran los problemas, ella seguía allí y como si lo sintiera—por primera vez—envió ligeramente su cabeza hacia el tacto de él.

-Sakura—murmuro Sasuke.

Ella seguía peleando.

* * *

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Sarada, Boruto, Izumi y Shisui no hacían sino sentirse cada vez más nerviosos y desesperados. La Sultana había hecho que Midoriko se retirara a dormir, para cuidar además de sus hijos, pidiéndole además que velara el sueño de Izuna si le era posible puesto que, en ese momento, su deber era emular el ejemplo de su madre y mantenerse firme ante todas las adversidades, pero solo en apariencia porque jamás podría siquiera intentar ser tan segura como ella que, pese a sentir dolor solo lo…aceptaba.

-¡Abran las puertas!

La repentina orden de su padre, del otro lado de la puerta, los sobresalto antes de que las puertas fueran abiertas permitiendo la entrada del Sultan que cargaba en sus brazos a su inconsciente esposa. Sarada observo boquiabierta a su madre que fue cuidadosamente depositada sobre la cama, incapaz de creer que una visión tan frágil de ella fuera posible siquiera, era como un interludio entre la vida y la muerte, hermoso pero extrañamente triste y desoladoramente desgarrador

-Papá, ¿ella está bien?—indagó Izumi, en voz alta, clavando su mirada en su madre.

La pregunta de la Sultana Izumi no recibió respuesta ante la distracción del Sultan cuyos pensamientos solo estaban reservados para la Sultana Sakura. Boruto se retiró velozmente para ir en busca del doctor C, el único individuo en el Palacio que podía tratar y curar a la Sultana. Sin poder evitarlo, y completamente preocupada, Sarada apoyo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su padre, igual de atenta ante las reacciones de su madre que no dabas señales de despertar ante aquella preocupante e inequívoca palidez.

-No lo sabemos—respondió Kagami en vez de su padre, asintiendo ante la preocupación de Izumi y la propia.

Ambos, hermano y hermana, así como Shisui, no pudieron evitar acercarse a las cercanías de la cama tanto como les fue posible, sumamente preocupado y más que capaces de imaginar lo peor en ese momento, temiendo que su madre les fuera arrebatada pese a ser aún muy joven. Rai avanzo entre Izumi y Kagami, pidiéndole que retrocedieran, cosa que los extraño antes de darse cuenta de la postura que estaban tomando respecto a la situación.

-No se amontonen, dejémosla respirar—pidió el pelicastaño, igualmente preocupado por la Sultana.

Sarada, de pie tras su padre, agradeció silenciosamente el poder ver a su madre siquiera, habiéndose hecho a la idea—anteriormente—de que quizá jamás tuviera la oportunidad de verla otra vez, temiendo no haber sido todo cuanto ella, quizá, hubiera deseado que fuera como Sultana, pero ahora Sarada no hacía sino rezar porque se recuperara tan pronto como fuera posible, sopesando el comentarle a su padre su teoría con respecto a la posible responsabilidad de la Sultana Naoko en el atentado, ella tenía motivos más que suficientes.

-¡Traigan un médico ahora mismo!—grito Sasuke a los guardias jenízaros en la puerta que se hubieron retirado de forma inmediata.

Sakura tenía que sobrevivir.

* * *

Con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de plena alegría, Lady Ino entro en el Harem recibiendo como saludo la mirada de todas las jóvenes concubinas presentes que esperaron alguna repuesta o palabra, algo que les dijera que la Sultana Sakura habría de volver, algo que le diera esa esperanza que tanto necesitaban, creyendo que ella volvería al Palacio como siempre.

-Señoritas, todas reúnanse—pidió Ino viendo como todas, lentamente y meditativas, avanzaban hacia ella, manteniendo una distancia prudente. -Más cerca—pidió Ino sin poder evitar sonreír, causando la extrañeza de todas que estaban impacientes por una respuesta, -Kami es misericordioso y ha permitido que la Sultana vuelva a estar con nosotros—todas las presentes chillaron ante aquellas palabras, abrazándose eufóricamente entre sí o agradeciendo al altísimo en una silenciosa oración. -El Sultan llego con ella hace unos momentos—anuncio antes de entristecer nuevamente su mirada para preocupación de las jóvenes que vieron obstaculizada su alegría. -No se tranquilicen aun…su estado es delicado y debemos rezar por su pronta recuperación.

Asintiendo, todas regresaron a sus anteriores lugares, volviendo a orar de todo corazón por la recuperación de la Sultana Sakura, si había vuelto, tenía que sobrevivir, el Imperio no sería lo mismo sin ella.

* * *

 **PD:** en verdad lamento la demora pero me están lanzando muchos exámenes y deberes, pero como los deje atragantados y con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, hice esta actualización más larga en espera de satisfacer sus expectativas, dedicada como siempre a: **melilove** , **Adrit126** (pidiéndole paciencia con lo del **NaruHina** , recordando además que **Hinata** esta muerta pero viva en la mente de **Naruto** ), **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro como siempre :3) **Miara Makisan** (a quien pido perdón por la demora, como a todos). Quizá actualice nuevamente este fin de semana, pero todo depende porque estoy escribiendo los próximos capítulos de dos de mis otros fic " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Emperador Sasuke** " por si se interesan en leer. Gracias a todos, mis queridos lectores :3 besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	13. Chapter 12

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 12

Sasuke hubo observado pasar los días con enorme lentitud, sintiendo que aquel tiempo en que Sakura se encontraba inconsciente pasaba como una eternidad, velando su sueño en todo momento y no pensando en nada que no fuera ella y en cuán importante era en su vida…o cuan perdido se sentiría si la perdiera a ella y a su hijo o hija en camino. No había escuchado a ningún Pasha, no había pensado en ningún asunto de estado, solamente estaba centrado en ella y en que se recuperara.

Sentado sobre la cama, Sasuke acaricio lentamente el rostro de su esposa que sin importar el paso de los días seguía inconsciente y sumida en aquel profundo sueño, luciendo completamente relajada producto de lo que fuera que rondara su mente y que conseguía tranquilizar ligeramente al Uchiha. El Doctor C insistía en que ya estaba casi recuperada, pero Sasuke no se sentiría plenamente tranquilo hasta que la viera abrir los ojos y sonreírle de aquella forma tan especial.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos, ángel—le recordó entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella. -Con Kami y el mundo como testigos hemos dedicado nuestra vida a mantener la paz…pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo solo—confeso temiendo que aquello se volviera realidad en algún momento.

La vida de ella había peligrado en muchas ocasiones, era egoísta de su parte pedirle que apreciara la vid tras todo lo perdido ya que ni el mismo lo hacía…pero era tal la paz que sentían estando juntos que solo separarse de manera indefinida les resultaba una completa tortura.

-Mi vida no fue vida hasta que conocí, y no volverá a serlo si te pierdo—prometió, completamente convencido de ello. -Te necesito a mi lado—rogó implorando silenciosamente porque abriera los ojos. -Necesito verte y saberte a mi lado por las mañanas, necesito escuchar tu voz, sentir tu aroma, saberte a salvo—detallo si es que en algún momento de su vida no había sido capaz de transmitirle cuán importante era para él. -Necesito que estés a mi lado, necesito que estés conmigo. Porque si tú mueres, no tardaré en seguirte—reconoció.

Sasuke, desde su regreso a la Capital el día del asesinato de su hijo Baru, sentía el peso de la muerte sobre sus hombros, no necesitaba morir par sentiré miserable al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Sakura cada vez que recordaba lo perdido, con solo verla sufrir el también sufría, empatizaba con su dolor y temía que en algún momento ella acabara cediendo ante tanto dolor y se rindiera, temía que—en algún punto—ese amor que sentían no fuese suficiente para aguantar los golpes que la vida les estaba dando a ambos. Resignado a esperar, Sasuke beso el dorso de la mano de Sakura la vez que guardaba silencio, esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta con tal de verla recuperada, haría lo que fuera porque ella siguiera viva y feliz, porque ella tuviera deseos de vivir.

-Sasuke…

El Uchiha dirigió su rostro de manera inmediata hacia el de su esposa que extrañamente comenzó a parpadear, luchando contra la inconciencia. Sakura, debatiéndose entre sueños, abrió sus ojos observando aquello que había esperado contemplar tan ansiosamente: a Sasuke que velaba por ella como siempre, asegurándose de que ella estuviera a salvo, dándole la fuerza suficiente para erguirse ante las adversidades y luchar contra lo que sea que estuviera en su camino.

Viendo a Sasuke salir de aquel estado de preocupación gracia a su despertar, Sakura no hizo sino sonreírle mientras afianzaba aún más el agarre de él sobre su mano para asegurarle que su presencia era real y que no se rendiría…que no lo abandonaría.

* * *

 _Palacio de la Sultana Shina/Kirigakure_

La Sultana Shina era una de las mujeres más poderosas que pudiera pertenecer al Imperio Uchiha, a sus 24 años era hermosa como pocas con aquel rostro angelical, largo cabello castaño dorado, grandes y gatunos orbes esmeralda y figura cadenciosamente femenina.

Estaba casada con Konohamaru Sarutobi Pasha, sobrino de Asuma Sarutobi Pasha y uno de los hombres más destacables en política por servir de Embajador entre el imperio y múltiples naciones, pero ya que la paz estaba solidificada, Shina podía agradecer el tener a su esposo en todo momento, solo para ella en su enorme Palacio. Pero su propia paz se había visto interrumpida apenas se había enterado del atentado contra su madre, noticia que se le había clavado en el pecho como una daga.

La Sullana vestía de color naranjo rojizo: el vestido inferior de escote corazón y del brillante color estaba hecho de seda que resplandecía con el movimiento como si fuese una joya, de mangas ajustadas hasta los hombros donde se encontraban unas suaves y bien formadas hombreras de la misma tela. Sobre este se hallaba otro vestido, que comenzaba bajo el busto, de un color naranja más suave y tenue, similar al durazno, que tenía sobre si una infinita variedad de bordados dorados. Alrededor de su cuello se hallaba una sencilla cadena de oro con diminutos cristales engarzados. Una elegante corona de oro y citrino adornaba su cabeza, formando espinas y capullos de rosas para relucir todavía más su larga melena miel dorado que se encontraba recogida tras su nuca para enseñar su cuello.

Su madre era una mujer amada y respetada por todos, que un atentado semejante tuviera lugar solo podía indicar que alguien nuevo había llegado a la capital para sembrar el caos y casualmente esa persona en cuestión era Naoko. Shina no podría respirar tranquila hasta que supiera que toda amenaza estaba destruida hasta sus cimientos. No quería abandonar su Palacio, no aun, cuando fuera el momento lo haría pero hasta entonces haría todo lo necesario para proteger a su familia a través de la distancia, no había podido hacer mucho en tiempos de Mito, Mei y Rin pero ahora si lo haría.

-No puedo creer que esto pasara—admitió Shina con pesar, de brazos cruzados ante sus dos sirvientes de mayor confianza; su doncella Hanabi y su escolta Tokuma, -¿Quién lo hizo?—demando saber con su voz teñida de ira, había transcurrido casi una semana y ahora acababa de enterarse, era insólito que algo así sucediera con ella que era una Sultana. -Mi madre no es cualquier persona—recordó con un chillido iracundo.

-No lo sabemos Sultana—reconoció Hanabi, bajando la cabeza por temor a decir algo equivocado, -aun no se ha iniciado ninguna clase de investigación—confeso para sorpresa de la Sultana.

Su padre amaba a su madre más que a nada en el mundo y sabiendo eso Shina no podía creer que aún no se estuvieran haciendo investigación alguna, su padre debía de estar encargándose personalmente que eso sucediera. ¿Por qué nadie estaba haciendo nada? Sumida en la incertidumbre que significaba no saber si su madre sobreviviría, Shina sentía que estaba volviéndose paranoica pero no le importaba, solo quería saber cómo estaba su madre.

-Kami…- murmuro la Sultana en un intento por controlarse a sí misma y evitar un exabrupto aún mayor. -¿Y por qué no?—demando saber al no entender el actuar de su padre y los servidores del Palacio, -¿Acaso algo lo impide?—cuestiono en espera de que no hubiera sucedido algo peor.

Si llegaba siquiera a saber que su familia; padre, hermanas y hermanos, corrían peligro, sería capaz de partir a Konoha y enfrentar a quien estuviera en su camino, llegando a derrumbar el Palacio sobre sus cabezas si hacía falta. Ya no servía la pasividad en momentos así, solo la crueldad y el ser implacable era algo prioritario en aquellas circunstancias tan adversas.

-El Sultan no ha abandonado sus aposentos—añadió Tokuma para aclarar la situación, -todos dicen que vela por la Sultana Sakura.

Llevándose una mano al pecho, Shina sintió poder respirar más tranquila, al menos u padre no iniciaba una investigación por los motivos correctos, porque estaba totalmente pendiente de su madre que con toda seguridad aun no debía de haber despertado. Al menos así podía esperar cuanto hiciera falta, pero si circunstancias así volvían a tener lugar tendría que actuar rápidamente y viajar a la capital para estar junto a su madre. Mikoto era cruel, podía ser igual de implacable que su madre y Sarada también podía categorizarse así…pero si ellas aun no hacían nada entonces su deber era esperar.

-Me tranquiliza eso—menciono para tranquilidad de sus sirvientes que le sonrieron al verla devuelta a la calma, como siempre lucia ante todos, -ahora volveré con mi esposo, manténganse alerta—indico viéndolos asentir ante sus órdenes. Ellos siempre obedecían su voluntad, -quiero saber todo lo que involucre a mi madre, porque si llego a enterarme que Naoko tuvo algo que ver…yo misma tomar su cabeza—amenazo Shina con aquel brillo sanguinario en su mirada.

Shina, con las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, se retiró ante la mirada de Hanabi y Tokuma que la reverenciaron, era una mujer infinitamente hermosa—al igual que las Sultanas Sakura, Mikoto y Sarada—pero esa belleza equiparaba a su crueldad: como toda mujere del Imperio Uchiha.

* * *

El purpura era el color de la realeza y pese a ello la Sultana Sarada lo usaba en muy pocas ocasiones, resaltando aún más su belleza con aquel tocado de oro y zafiros en forma de púas sobre su cabeza con su largo cabello azabache cayendo sobre sus hombros como una marea de rizos. El escote era cuadrado y levemente bajo exponiendo un escote mínimo, con un bordado central que emulaba un corpiño de tipo corsé y dos falsos tirantes bordados en hilo de plata, los bordes de la falda externa también estaban bordados de igual modo así como las inmediaciones de las mangas justo en la zona que se ajustaba a sus codos y el lado contrario del brazo. Las mangas eran ajustadas hasta la mitad del brazo a partir de donde eran totalmente holgadas y largas hasta llegar a cubrirle las manos. La falda se dividía en dos, una interna y lisa y otra externa idéntica solo que con el bordado en los bordes que dividían ambas capas. Unos sencillos pendientes de oro con decorados de perlas de tipo lágrimas en forma de corazón se dejaban entrever tras su cabello.

Caminando a la par con ella se encontraba Midoriko reluciendo un favorecedor y femenino vestido beige suave fabricado en seda rosa en el corpiño y falda, complementado con botones de oro en caída vertical a partir del escote corazón, encima del vestido se encontraba una chaqueta transparente hasta la altura de las caderas, bordada de perlas, cuentas de oro e hilo de plata. Su largo cabello violáceo, peinado en infinitos rizos plenamente naturales, se encontraba decorado por una fina corona de oro con incrustaciones de piedras blancas y rosadas, pendientes de oro a juego y un collar del mismo estilo de la diadema.

Ya habiendo dejado a sus hijos con sus tutores y acompañados entre sí, Sarada y Midoriko hubieron recorrido los pasillos del palacio antes de detenerse ante las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan y que no tardaron en serles abiertas por obra de los siempre leales jenízaros. En el caso de la Sultana Sarada, esta visitaba los aposentos de su padre cada día y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí, velando de igual forma que su progenitor el sueño de su madre…pero grande fue de ambas Sultanas al ver a la Sultana Sakura despierta y recostada sobre la cama, sonriéndoles a ambas en cuanto entraron.

Recuperando la compostura, pese a la inmensa alegría que sentían, Sarada y Midoriko bajaron la cabeza y reverenciaron al Sultan que estaba sentado junto a la Sultana Sakura, contemplando feliz las mejillas natural y perfectamente sonrosadas de ella, su sonrisa y el brillo que tenía en aquellos orbes semejantes a dos esmeraldas.

-Padre—saludo Sarada con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro, -Kakashi pide verte—comunico siendo que esto era cierto.

Su padre llevaba ya una semana ausentándose de los asuntos de estado y era imposible que eso continuar, el Sultan debía regir su Imperio, debía gobernar congruentemente sus territorios y brindarle paz a su pueblo, ese era su sagrado deber como Monarca…ante aquellas palabras Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura que asintió a modo de respuesta. Estando consiente o no, había tenido a Sasuke a su lado más tiempo de lo usual y apreciaba eso enormemente pero era momento de que retomara sus deberes. El Uchiha, desando la frente de su esposa que le sonrió en todo momento, se levantó de la cama y avanzo hacia la puerta siendo reverenciado por su hija y por Midoriko que, ante su partida, prontamente se acercaron a la cama para ver a la Sultana y corroborar que, en todo sentido, estaba recuperada.

-Sarada—saludo Sakura viendo sonreír a su hija, al igual que Midoriko que, ahora más que nunca, estaba segura de a quien le debía lealtad.

Sarada sostuvo una de las manos de su madre entre las suyas, sonriendo en todo momento. Verla recuperada nuevamente, con aquel brillo de seguridad en su mirada era todo lo que pudiera necesitar, su madre era su ejemplo y en ella encontraba fuera para ser madre sin la presencia de un hombre a su lado, su madre le había enseñado a ser independiente gracia a su posición como Sultana de sangre, gracias a ella sabía cómo sobrevivir sola. Pero fue grande la sorpresa de Sarada y Midoriko al ver a la Sultana Sakura apartar las sabanas y apoyar sus piernas sobre el suelo, dando claras señales de levantarse, cosa que n tardo en hacer, pidiendo la ayuda de Midoriko con la mirada, quien no tardo en sostener el brazo justo omo Sarada que no protesto pese a su temor porque ese actuar no trajera sino consecuencias peligrosas.

-Estos son los aposentos del Sultan—aclaro Sakura ante la mirada de su hija que asintió en respuesta, -Midoriko, mi bata—pidió la Sultana ante la presurosa y animada pelimorada que coloco la bata sobre los hombros de la Sultana que la cerro sobre su camisón esmeralda, acomodándola sobre su cuerpo, -yo debo volver a mi lugar—recordó, soltándose agradecida el agarre de su hija, acomodando su cabello con ayuda de esta y Midoriko.

Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, Sakura rodeo la cama siendo seguida por Sarada y Midoriko que acomodaron los velos que sostenían sus coronas para cubrir sus escotes, arremolinando la ligera y transparente tela sobre sus hombros antes de que la Sultana Sakura se detuviera ante las puertas.

-Abran las puertas—ordeno Sakura con voz clara.

En el acto y ante las incuestionables ordenes de la Sultana, los dos portentosos guardias jenízaros abrieron las puertas observando de sola sao a la Sultana con palpable alegría. Era sabido por todos que la Sultana Sakura era alabada por los jenízaros, era la primera y única mujer en tener tal poder y respeto ante el ejercito que, en ocasiones, ni siquiera había ofrecido su lealtad a los Sultanes gobernantes…pero ella permitía que cada institución existente le fuera total e incuestionablemente leal al Sultan.

Para alegría de Sakura y fuera de los aposentos del Sultan se encontraban sus siempre dispuestas doncellas, Eri entre ellas y principalmente Tenten que sonrió con lagrima ne lo ojos al verla antes d que la concentración de la Sultana se dirigiera hacia el jenízaro que apareció en el umbral del pasillo que se quedó petrificado de alegría al verla para, recuperándose, avanzar hacia ella luego de tantos días sin haber vuelto a verse entre sí.

-Sultana—reverencio Naruto sin poder evitar sonreír a ver a la hermosa Sultana pelirosa plenamente recuperada. –Me alegre que este a salvo—reconoció con alegría.

Con su largo cabello rosado plagado de rizos cayendo como una marea de rizos sobre sus hombros y su estilizada figura cubierta por un camión de escote en V y mangas ajustadas bajo la bata de seda, sencilla t única…Naruto corroboro que era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, el recuerdo de su difunta esposa Hinata seguía en su mente, ella había sido el amor de su vida, pero era imposible para él no sentirse atraído por aquella insólitamente perfecta mujer que encantaba y extrañamente seducía a todo aquel que la viera.

-También me alegra verte a salvo, Naruto—admitió Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, reconociendo que ya no era molesto para ella sino que seguía siendo el leal amigo que ella había tenido en su día, -hubiera estado perdida sin ti—reconoció bajando la cabeza, con humildad.

Guardo un breve instante de silencio, en las mente de ambos pareció reproducirse aquel momento en que él la había salvado, ese momento en que había confesado sus temores ante él Uzumaki, admitiendo que deseaba morir…ese día nunca podría desaparecer de la mente de ambos, se habían sincerado y observado como nunca antes y por un breve instante Sakura se sintió ruborizar. Naruto ya no era un enemigo en su mente, de hecho volvía a considerarlo alguien de su entera confianza gracias a lo que había hecho para salvarle la vida.

-Sultana, es mi deber—admitió el Uzumaki en un intento por ser humilde pese a que en el fondo estaba tocado emocionalmente por las cándidas palabras de ella.

Plasmando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura se retiró ante la atenta mirada del Uzumaki que siguió sus pasos hasta verla desaparecer en compañía de las Sultanas Sarada y Midoriko así como las demás doncellas, suspirando para sí mismo.

Su corazón volvía a latir de esa forma tan acelerada…solo por ella.

* * *

Los Pashas lo habían "entretenido" más de lo planeado, pero ahora y entrando a sus aposentos, Sasuke no deseaba otra cosa que para tiempo junto a su esos para garantizar que estuviera recuperada por completo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y encontrar la habitación vacía de toda presencia humana, la cama perfectamente tendida y un aire bañado al inconfundible aroma de flores de cerezo que correspondía a la anterior presencia de su esposa en esa habitación por aquella eterna semana. Pero el Sultan apenas y pudo respirar tranquilo antes de que las pertas tras de sí se abrieran por un leve chirrido que no pudo evitar alumbrar—en su mente—la posibilidad de que fuera Sakura, pero para su disgusto se trataba de uno de los siempre leales guardias jenízaros que flaqueaban las puertas de sus aposentos.

-Majestad, la Sultana Naoko solicita audiencia—informo el jenízaro, manteniéndose con la mirada baja.

Entornando los ojos y perdiendo la paciencia ante aquella simple peo exasperante mención, Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por mantener su temperamento bajo control a la vez que, ante la mirada del jenízaro, asentía únicamente a modo de respuesta, esperando que Naoko apareciera por aquella puerta. Esta vez dejaría las cosas claras, claro que creía que ella era responsable de lo que le había sucedido a Sakura y no pensaba ocultarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Daisuke tenía a Midoriko y dos hijos; Sasuke y Mikoto. Kagami había hecho a Eri su favorita y Sasuke solo esperaba que Shisui no tardara en sentir algo por alguna mujer a la edad apropiada. Si sus tres hijos tenían herederos y Rai no…entonces quedaría claro para todos quienes eran elegibles para el trono, quienes podrían procrear la bien llamada y longeva familia Uchiha, pero para ello Rai debía perder importancia como Príncipe, lo cual era difícil.

La Sultana no tardo en entrar con un aspecto más adecentado de lo que el Uchiha recordaba haberla visto anteriormente. Usaba un sencillo vestido rosa durazno de escote redondo, decorado por tres botones del mismo color y mangas ajustada hasta los codos que, volviéndose holgadas, cubrían casi por completo las manos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de terciopelo gris azulado, oscuro, bordada en hilo cobrizo para mayor elegancia, cerrada a la altura del vientre y abierta para exponer la falda inferior. Su cabello, siempre recogido, se encontraba adornado por una corona de oro y cristales de ámbar en forma de flores de jazmín a juego con un par de largos pendientes en forma de lágrima. Aparentemente estaba volviendo a tomarle gusto a los lujos, las joyas y la vida cortesana…lástima que eso no fuera a durar más. Sasuke ya no la quería en su Palacio por más tiempo.

-Majestad—reverencio Naoko con esa siempre presente y falsa conducta recatada e inocente, en un intento por no parecer una amenaza. -Vine a ver a la Sultana Sakura, pero aunque ella no este quería agradecer su bondad—alabo Naoko viendo asentir al Sultan que, con todo su autocontrol, se empeñó en parecer tan falso como le fue posible. Sentía que cada una de sus neuronas se asesinaba así misma de solo estar en la misma habitación que aquella mujer, compartiendo el mismo aire, -gracias a usted he podido estar junto a mi hijo y esa es una alegría que toda mujer anhela sentir.

El Uchiha asintió a modo de respuesta. Lo cierto es que, para él, nada podía ser menos importante que tratar con Naoko, pero si no lo hacía quizá tal vez nunca pudiera detectar la amenaza que ella significaba en su vida, en la de Sakura y en las vidas de sus hijos y sus nietos. Si Naoko era capaz de engañar como él creía…Rai podría llegar a ser Sultan tras su muerte, reinstaurar la ley del fratricidio y entonces acabaría asesinando a todos sus hijos y sus nietos. Temiendo que tal cosa sucediera, Sasuke era tan estricto con sus hijos como le era posible, sobre todo con Daisuke que era el mayor y que debía tener las bases necesarias en caso de que tuviera que ascender al trono. Kagami estaba preparado y Shisui, pese a su juventud, era un pacifista e intelectual muy habilidoso, pero Rai no debía acceder al trono, nunca.

-Comprendo—mintió Sasuke, notando a la perfección como Naoko pareció más confiada ante sus palabras, -es difícil, ha pasado mucho tiempo y pese a todo eres consciente de porque las cosas son de ese modo—le recordó trastocando la recién formada confianza de la pelinegra.

-Majestad, yo…- intento debatir Naoko, comprendiendo sus pensamientos.

Sakura siempre había tenido poder, Sakura siempre era amada por todos, Sakura siempre era la Sultana quienes todos amaban y quien le había dado nueve hijos al Sultan, Sakura era quien siempre se inmiscuía en política y a quienes todos los soldados, Spahi y Jenízaros veneraban por su carácter. Naoko no deseaba sino que esos días terminaran que su hijo llegar al trono y fuera su momento de brillar, siendo la madre Sultana.

-No me hagas perder el nimio respeto que tengo por ti ofreciendo excusas tontas—dio por zanjado Sasuke, haciendo añicos las esperanzas de Naoko por continuar mintiendo. Era obvio que el Sultan no iba a creerle, a la única persona a quien le creía a pesar de todo era a Sakura. -Tienes mi permiso para abandonar la capital y regresar a Kumogakure.

Dicho esto, Sasuke paso por el lado de Naoko, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación antes de que las palabras de ella lo detuvieran.

-No será necesario, majestad—aludió Naoko, considerando innecesario marcharse en un momento así, tanto por su hijo como por su propia ambición.

Sasuke volteo a verla, ligeramente intrigado. Daisuke protestaba y ordenaba lo que quisiera, tal vez, pero él era un Príncipe nacido dentro del Imperio y heredero de sangre real, mientras que Naoko no dejaba de ser más que una esclava, ¿Cómo osaba tener esos aires de grandeza? Él era el Sultan y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía cuestionar su voluntad o sus decisiones bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-He pasado años lejos de mi hijo a quien tanto amo, no desearía separarme de él ahora—justifico Naoko, retomando su siempre falsa actitud pasiva e inocente que, en el caso de ella, no hizo sino repugnarle a Sasuke. -Mi partida, puede esperar—argumento con toda la inocencia posible. -Usted puede estar seguro que mis intenciones aquí son totalmente honestas.

Puede que en el pasado hubiera sido un hombre inexperto con respecto a las mujeres, la política y muchas otra cosas, pero los años habían hecho inteligente y perspicaz a Sasuke, había aprendido a percibir cuando estaban mintiéndole y, más que nada, cuando una mujer estaba fingiendo. Naoko, muchas veces, -al igual muchas otras mujeres—se empeñaba en parecerse a Sakura, emulando aquella inocencia y honestidad que no hacían sino provocar la ira del Sultan. Sakura siempre había sido inocente, siempre había hecho las cosas de cara a la luz, nunca a espaldas de nadie ni en las sombras, siempre le había notificado de cada uno de sus pasos y lo había apoyado en cada momento. Ella no era como ninguna otra mujer en el mundo y para Sasuke resultaba absurdo y ridículo que otras mujeres intentaran, inútilmente, emularla.

Girándose por completo, Sasuke avanzo lenta y peligrosamente hacia Naoko que, nerviosa, bajo la mirada, temiendo que sus intenciones hubieran quedado al descubierto como no deseaba que sucediera. No podía cometer más errores o de lo contrario su hijo nunca alcanzaría su verdadero destino, su verdadero potencial.

-Puedes engañar a quien tú quieras con esa mirada dulce y falsa inocencia, Naoko, pero a mí no—advirtió Sasuke inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella con aquel aire sumamente intimidante que la hizo temblar de solo temer una represalia de parte del Sultan que, con un sola orden, podía ordenar su muerte. -Sé muy bien que no estás enferma, solo estás aquí para deshacerte de Sakura y de mí para dejarle el camino libre a Rai—aclaro el Uchiha siendo que estaba seguro de tal cosa y nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. No necesitaba indagar en la mente de Sakura para saber que ella pensaba igual. -Di lo que quieras pero no conseguirás hacer nada—sentencio con voz fuerte para que Naoko lo entendiera. No odiaba a Rai, con el tiempo había aprendido a valorarlo ya que Sakura lo había criado y educado, pero sabía que él no tardaría en ponerse del lado de su madre y eso era lo que más lo preocupaba, -primero muerto que cederle mi trono a tu hijo—juró el Uchha.

Ya no teniendo más que decir, Sasuke le dio la espalda—de manera definitiva—a Naoko y abandono la habitación sin mirar atrás. Tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer en ese momento, algo aún más importante que lidiar con una serpiente traidora vestida de oveja.

* * *

El sol cruzaba el cielo y el atardecer surgía a pasos lentos que Sakura agradecía.

Luego de haber regresado a sus aposentos, Sakura no había hecho otra cosa que tenderse sobre su cama y dormir plácidamente. Los primeros síntomas del embarazo comenzaban a manifestarse y le resultaba inequívoco no dormir en cuanto la situación lo permitiera. Luego, y con toda la calma posible, se había bañado afanosamente para luego llamar a la partera que aseguraba que el embarazo progresaba divinamente pese al atentado ocurrido y además aclarando que la herida no dejaría cicatriz alguna, cambiando los vendajes, de todas formas, para que no hubiera una infección.

Luego, o más bien hace unos instantes, había comido un pequeño refrigero en compañía de Eri y Tenten que permanecían atentas a ella en todo momento para, luego, recibir a Ino que, luego de postrarse a sus pies, llorando producto de la preocupación sentida en los días sucesivos al atentado, no tardo en informarla de las novedades que reinaban en el Palacio. Naoko se había acomodado para, aparentemente, no marcharse esta vez, Koyuki había regresado y, para su alegría e infinito orgullo; Sarada había administrado el Harem en su ausencia, dando testimonio absoluto de la Sultana que era de manera indiscutible ante todo el Palacio.

Sakura, ahora sentada en el diván de sus aposentos, dignamente arreglada y vestida, esperaba la llegada de algún Pasha, de sus hijos, hijas o de Sasuke. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda y un mechón sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una corona de decorada con diamantes y que emulaba flores de cerezo a juego con un par de largos pendientes de ónix envueltos en oro para formar una especie de hamaca que los sostenía, reluciendo el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello y el anillo de las Sultanas en su dedo anular. Cubriendo su femenina y cadenciosa silueta se encontraba un vestido de gasa y satín negro, la capa interior de componía de un simple vestido de mangas gitanas hecho de gasa con una capa central, de escote redondo, de seda negra en el centro del corpiño—decorado por seis botones de oro—y la falda interior. La capa superior, en los costados, estaba bordada en oro para emular el emblema de los Uchiha, mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros y calce perfecto a su cuerpo cuyo escote era enmarcado por un fino cuello de tela.

La Sultana levanto la mirada en el acto apenas las puertas se abrieron con un leve chirrido ante la única persona que n necesitaba ser anunciada en el Palacio, por ende y pese a una leve molestia en el costado, Sakura no tardo en ponerse de pie, sonriéndole a Sasuke apenas entro. Sabía que le recriminaría el estar levantada y dispuesta a resolver asuntos tan pronto, pero ese era el deber de ambos. Sakura sonrió radiante en cuanto sintió a Sasuke acariciarle los hombros, corroborando que aquella hermosa visión de ella era absolutamente real, que no desaparecería y así era.

-¿Por qué te marchaste?—indago Sasuke, preocupado porque ella se empeñará en lucir digna ante todo. -Aun no estás bien—le recordó con ese aire sobreprotector que tenía especialmente con ella.

Divertida, Sakura frunció falsamente el ceño y endureció sus facciones con temple dictatorial que hizo sonreír a Sasuke, ella no era el tipo de persona que fingía ese estado protocolario, pero resultaba divertido contemplarla en un intento por fingirlo, aunque fuera para hacerlo sonreír.

-Lo estoy—debatió Sakura con voz melodiosa entre una sonrisa.

-No lo estas—se opuso tajantemente Sasuke.

-No lo estoy—respondió Sakura con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo estas…- respondió Sasuke antes de cerrar los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y del juego que ella estaba entretejiendo a su alrededor, -no sigas—le advirtió, inclinándose para besar la frente de ella.

-Si eso quieres—se encogió de hombros, la pelirosa.

Sonriendo, Sakura entrelazo una de sus manos con las de Sasuke, indicándole que se sentaran para hablar, había muchos temas que tratar luego de la prolongada ausencia de ella producto de su recuperación y ahora el momento preciso para empezar a lidiar con ello. Sentándose sobre el diván, a la par que su esposo, Sakura se acomodó la falda del vestido, sin soltar la mano del Uchiha que se perdía en su mirada esmeralda, devuelto a la vida por su presencia.

-Así que…Koyuki regreso al Palacio—más bien afirmo la Sultana ya habiendo escuchado tal información de parte de Ino que había abandonado sus aposentos apenas unos momentos antes de que Sasuke llegara.

-Como te dije que pasaría—le recordó Sasuke, viéndola asentir, -por suerte y respeto a tu condición, ella y Daisuke no han progresado en lo absoluto—aludió tranquilizando a Sakura que, apenas y habiendo despertado, tenía ciertas dudas en base a lo que habían planeado, -espero que eso siga así—reconoció pese a creer que tal cosa no era posible.

Sakura también lo agradecía, pero sabía que eso no dudaría, Daisuke no era la clase de hombre que controlaba sus impulsos, menos con aquella Princesa con la que—según sabía—aun no había intimado, por ende Sakura estaba considerando tomar todas las medidas preventivas necesarias, inclusive las más exageradas si así hacía falta. Nada era poca cosa cuando se hablaba del bienestar del Imperio.

-Kami mediante—secundo Sakura, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, dándole a entender a Sasuke que clase de pensamientos sondaban por su mente, -pero el extracto de Casia que le dimos no bastara, le pediré a una partera que se encargue de dar por zanjado el asunto y seque su vientre—menciono sin emoción alguna en su tono de voz, tal y como se esperaba de parte de una Sultana, -no necesitamos más estorbos en momentos como este—le recordó a Sasuke que no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Ella no estaría tranquila hasta que se corroborara que Koyuki nunca, nunca, pero nunca podría engendrar un hijo, hasta que Naoko no fuera una amenaza y hasta que aquellos que habían intentado matarla no fueran destruidos por completo. No se trataba de orgullo ni soberbia, sino temor, ¿Y si hubieran atacado a Mikoto en su lugar, o cualquiera alguno de sus hijos o hijas y ella no hubiera podido hacer nada? Eso era algo que Sakura jamás podría perdonarse y por ende debían realizar medidas desesperadas si hacía falta.

-Me entere que no iniciaste una investigación—menciono Sakura, aludiendo claramente a Naoko, -me alegra—reconoció para satisfacción de Sasuke que había dado tal respuesta por sentado hacia vario instantes atrás, -quiero en encargarme en persona de quien haya intentado matarme.

Para Sakura no había otro u otra posible responsable para el atentado en su contra que Naoko, ella había llegado recientemente y tenía viejos y desconocidos aliados en el Palacio, ella era el problema y tenían que encargarse de ella de alguna forma, como fuera.

-¿Sospechas de Naoko? Porque yo sí—indago el Uchiha dando su opinión que la pelirosa dio por propia con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Claro que Naoko podía ser responsable, de hecho ella era la única sospechosa porque nadie más había intentado algo como eso anteriormente, -también Sarada y Mikoto—añadió para complacencia de Sakura que no espero menos de su hija.

La pelirosa bajo la mirada en cuanto Sasuke, que hasta la fecha habia matenido una de sus manos tas su espalda, le tendio un sobre que Sakura acepto pero no abrió en espera de saber, por boca de él, de que se trataba. No esperaba correspondencia de nadie recientemente y esperaba que no se tratara de una mala noticia porque esas reinaban por monton en sus vidas.

-Shina envió esto—aclaro Sasuke antes de ver a Sakura abrir el sobre a toda prisa, claramente emocionada por la idea de recibir una carta de su hija a quien no veía desde hace ya diez años. Sakura desdoblo la carta y ni lenta ni perezosa la leyó rápidamente, -está preocupada y amenaza con matar a Naoko si algo así vuelve a suceder—comento sin ironía o burla en su voz porque Shina nunca proclamaba algo que no pudiera cumplir. -Si por mí fuera…lo permitiría—añadio el Uchiha.

Depsitndo un beso sobre la hoja de papel, donde yacía la firma de su hija, Sakura no pudo evitar estrechar la carta contra su pecho, casi sintiendo a su hija pronunciar aquellas palabras de preocupación, aun no estando enterada de que estaba a salvo y que todo seguiría su debido curso.

-Me alegra que, a pesar de la distancia, siga siendo nuestra hija—menciono Sakura florando su lado más sentimental, que solo su familia evocaba.

* * *

Luego de los acontecimientos sucedidos durante el día, inevitablemente la noche cayó con prontitud sobre el palacio y sus habitantes que aún no se retiraban a dormir.

Pero Daisuke, ya agotado luego de entrenar en compañía de Kagami, terminaba de cambiarse ropa para dormir, observando de sola sayo a uno de los sirvientes que, tras asistirlo, se hubo retirado. Cruzando la habitación, aun sin el sueño deseado para dormir, Daisuke se detuvo ante la chimenea—de espaldas contra a la puerta—perdido en sus propios pensamientos, decidiendo en como progresar su "relación" con Koyuki, ella no oponía resistencia a formar parte de su vida, a ser parte del régimen Imperial de los Uchiha…pero solo Daisuke podía comprender lo que eso significaba; la carga, las intrigas, los complots, esa era una vida demasiado dura.

Como una nota discordante ante sus pensamientos, tocaron repentinamente a su puerta, cosa que lo extraño en demasía, no esperaba a nadie a esa hora de la noche…pero tampoco era como si fuera a eludir a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado.

-Adelante—índico Daisuke.

Las puertas de los aposentos del Príncipe se abrieron de forma lenta y acompasada, revelando la magnífica visión que se encontraba del otro lado: Midoriko.

La Sultana Sarada había sido muy instructiva, le había dado toca clase de secretos, algunos anteriormente impartidos e instruidos por la propia Sultana Sakura y Midoriko no había podido evitar aprender con absoluta devoción, arreglándose como nunca para ser capaz de volver a cautivar a su Príncipe, el absoluto dueño de su corazón. Nunca había sido tan osada como en aquel momento, luciendo completamente desnuda y envuelta en una bata de encaje rubí bordado en diamantes, casi completamente transparente y con su largo cabello violáceo peinado en una coleta decorada por broches y cadenas de oro, y dos mechones plagados de rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros y adornado por una diadema de tipo cintillo de la que pendía una fina cadena de oro que sostenía una flor de cerezo hecha de rubí que caía obre su frente.

-Mi Príncipe—saludo Midoriko con una respetuosa reverencia.

Daisuke no parecía decepcionado sino que, por el contrario, analizaba la figura de Midoriko de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguna. Jamás había actuado de aquella forma y debía admitir que era justo lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo, bajo aquella inocencia se ocultaba una mujer que lo amaba y que estaba completamente dispuesta a todo por complacerlo y hacer realidad cualquiera de sus fantasías.

-Midoriko, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—indago Daisuke, saliendo de aquel fascinante trance.

Pero, -lejos de responder—complacida ante aquel especial y curioso silencio, Midoriko abrió lentamente la bata y dejo que se deslizara por sobre sus hombros hasta caer al suelo y arremolinarse bajo su cuerpo ante la mirada de Daisuke.

Esta era su noche.

* * *

 _Palacio de la Sultana Shina/Kirigakure_

Sola en sus aposentos, Shina se mantuvo entada sobre uno de los divanes con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, entreabriendo los labios ligeramente y moviéndolos de forma acompasada mientras murmuraba una oración por su madre de quien seguía sin saber nada. Su madre era todo para el Imperio, la comunicación, la paz, la serenidad…si su vida se extinguía el mundo se volcaría y el Imperio de los Uchiha desaparecería para siempre.

Su largo cabello miel dorado se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras la nuca con un rebelde y fino rizo cayendo como flequillo al costado de su rostro. Por sobre su cabeza se encontraba una portentosa corona de plata, perlas, esmeraldas y diamantes en forma de púas a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de plata con una esmeralda en el centro enmarcada por pequeños diamantes y perlas. Cubriendo su perfecta y siempre femenina figura se encontraba un hermoso vestido verde teal, pero levemente más azulado que verdoso. Se componía de una sola prenda, debido al clima veraniego, un vestido de escote cuadrado pero que tenía una especie de cuello falso que descendía desde los hombros hasta un perfecto escote de caída en V bajo una capa superior de escote cuadrado y unas siempre marcadas y estampadas hombreras. En el centro del vestido de hallaba un camino de tela hecho de complejos estampados emulando el emblema Uchiha bordado en plata que exponía la falda del vestido que emulaba el mismo patrón. La falda exterior, los lados del corpiño y las mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas y abiertas a partir de allí no poseían patrón alguno.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma repentina sacando a Shina de sus divagaciones interinas para permitir el ingreso de su esposo Konohamaru que la observo con sincera lastima al verla tan preocupada. Usualmente Shina era una mujer práctica y totalmente imperturbable…pero su familia y él eran su mayor preocupación, una preocupación que Konohamaru no deseaba que ella sintiera o concibiera siquiera.

-¿Sabes algo, Konohamaru?—pido Shina, con voz desesperada.

Otro día más sin novedades, si las cosas seguían así Shina estaba casi segura de acabar volviéndose loca, necesitaba saber que su madre estaba bien y que no tendría que lamentar otra pérdida como ya lo habían sido las muertes de sus hermanos Baru e Itachi hacía ya diez años atrás. Plasmando una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que desconcertó a su esposa, Konohamaru se arrodillo frente a ella, sosteniendo las manos de ella que temió que fuera a rebelar una noticia dolorosa…esa noticia que ella no quería oír.

-La Sultana está bien—Shina parpadeo confundida ante sus palabras, pidiéndole de manera omnisciente que fuera más específico, -despertó y está bien.

Sonriendo de forma inmediata, Shina se abrazó efusivamente de su esposo que le correspondió en el acto. Su familia estaba bien y por ende ella podría respirar tranquila…hasta que fuera el momento culmine y volviera a pisar el Palacio para deshacerse de Naoko y todo enemigo que se cruzara en su camino.

* * *

 **PD:** actualización dedicada (como siempre) a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro) y **Adrit126** (por quien intente hacer el capitulo un tanto más largo) quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior. Presento al personaje de la **Sultana Shina** , la segunda hija del **Sultan** **Sasuke** y la **Sultana Sakura** , una mujer que-en los próximos capítulos-tendrá gran importancia. Lamento la demora pero, por ahora, estoy libre de exámenes hasta la primera semana e mayo, por ende actualizare mis historias tanto como me sea posible :3 gracias por su paciencia, si tiene alguna idea o critica que dar por favor comenten. Para aquellos que estén interesados, las hijas de la **Sultana Sakura** están inspiradas en las que fueran las hijas de la **Sultana Kösem:**

- **Ayse Sultan-Sultana Mikoto:** llamada la más cruel de las Sultanas Otomanas, casada en 8 oportunidades y una de las mujeres más poderosas del Imperio/yo elegí representarla, por ahora, como una mujer enamorada y devota, sin demasiadas ambiciones pero absolutamente leal a su familia y al Imperio.

- **Fatma Sultan-Sultana Shina:** una de las Sultanas más influyentes del Imperio Otomano, igual de poderosa que su hermana la **Sultana Ayse** y que se caso en 7 oportunidades/la representare con ese aire cruel heredado de su abuelo, el Sultan Izuna. Luchara por proteger a su familia, apoyando a su padre y su madre.

- **Gevherhan Sultan-Sultana Sarada:** Sultana de poca importancia en el gobierno, casada en 2 oportunidades, asesino a los hijos de su hermano el **Sultan Murad IV** para evitar la muerte de su hermano Ibrahim/claramente representare a esta Sultana con mayor importancia y mayor parecido a **Sakura** ; cruel y digna, justa y noble.

- **Atike Sultan-Sultana Izumi:** Sultana de poca importancia en el gobierno, casada en 2 oportunidades y cuya participación Imperial es desconocida/haré que sea parecida a su difunta tía; la **Sultana Rin** , por ende es caprichosa y cruel, erra con demasiada facilidad, pero es leal al Imperio y a su familia por sobre cualquier cosa.


	14. Chapter 13

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 13

-Adelante—índico el Príncipe.

Kagami cerró el libro que estaba leyendo aquella cálida mañana, dejándolo sobre el diván en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y permitieron el tardado ingreso de Eri a sus aposentos, pareciendo nerviosa. Ella, en sí, era una visión tremendamente cautivadora; con su largo cabello castaño dorado adornado por una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha plata y cristales azules adornando su largo cabello que caía sobre sus hombros como una marea de rizos y su cadenciosa figura cubierta por un simple vestido azul claro de escote redondo con un enmarcado cuello en V, decorado por tres botones y holgadas mangas que cubrían los brazos. El impulso inmediato de Kagami, al verla entrar, no fue otro que levantar de forma inmediata y abrazarla.

Agradecida y ruborizada por el gesto, Eri no dudo en responder mientras seguía sopesando la noticia en su mente. Desde aquella primera vez que habían estado juntos, habían pasado las noches juntos un par de veces cuando menos…y ahora eso estaba teniendo repercusiones muy importantes. Eri temía decirlo, temía que su Príncipe no tuviera en sus planes tal situación, temía perder el lugar especial en su vida solo por su nueva condición. Sintiendo como el abrazo era roto por parte de Eri, Kagami envolvió protectoramente uno de sus brazos a la cintura de ella, tomándola del mantón y haciéndola levantar la mirada. Ella que era inocencia y dulzura, ella que era la única alma pura en el mundo, ella era todo para él y Kagami tenía que ella estuviera triste y nerviosa por algo.

-¿Qué tienes? Sabes que puedes decírmelo—recordó Kagami, para tranquilizarla.

Entre un tanto más tranquila y aún más nerviosa, Eri asintió, aprontándose las manos por mero instinto.

-Príncipe…-titubeo Eri, apartando brevemente la mirada. Ya no tenía por qué guardar silencio, tenía que decírselo, no era un amala noticia pero tal vez él no la tomar tan positivamente, -estoy embarazada.

Creyendo haber oído mal, Kagami parpadeo confundido antes de que aquella ultima oración se repitiera involuntariamente en su cabeza haciendo que jadeara brevemente, sorprendido. Eri estaba embarazada, iba a ser padre…¡Iban a tener un hijo! Una sonrisa no tardo en plasmarse en el rostro del Príncipe que abrazo inmediatamente a Eri que, sorprendida y sonriente, correspondió por completo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, llorando de alegría contra su hombro a la par que Kagami hacia lo mismo.

El imperio tendría otro Príncipe o Sultana, el hijo o hija de ambos.

* * *

 _Palacio de la Sultana Shina/Kirigakure_

Vistiendo unas galas granate claro, -de escote cuadrado y liso bajo un bolero de igual color bordado en oro y diamantes, con mangas ajustadas al brazo y holgadas hasta casi cubrir las muñecas con unas muñequeras a juego con el vestido—ceñidas a su cuerpo por un cinturón de oro a juego con la soberbia corona de oro, rubíes y diamantes -sobre su largo cabello miel dorado recogido de forma ladina para caer sobre su hombro izquierdo— idéntica al exquisito collar sobre su cuello, ribeteado con diamantes a juego un par de pendientes, Shina se paseaba como una leona enjaulada dentro de sus aposentos ante la atenta mirada de su esposo que no había tardado en dar con más información sobre lo que pasaba en el Palacio. Para Shina resultaba humillante saber que su hermano estaba tras esta " _Princesa Koyuki_ " como si se tratara de un simple perro en celo, era absurdo. ¿En qué estaba pensando su hermano exactamente? En nada aparentemente porque no estaba pensando con claridad.

Pensando tan pronto como le era posible, Shina jugo con la carta en sus manos. Su madre le había enviado indicaciones de que hacer y era momento de que se pusieran en marcha, la seguridad y estabilidad del Imperio lo era todo y debían velar porque todo se mantuviera tal y como hasta ahora.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer—concluyo Shina, deteniendo su andar y volteando a ver a su esposo.

Konohamaru asintió, como siempre, completamente de acuerdo con ella y con lo que decidiera. Su esposa era la mujer con más suerte del Imperio; había elegido con quien casarse, su conocimiento intelectual era tan grande que había dado conscientemente con un político fuerte y con buena reputación, un hombre dócil y leal a su vez de quien se había enamorado perdidamente y viceversa, pero que además le daba la vida que ella siempre había soñado tener; poder y seguridad como consiente prueba de ese amor.

-Aratani—pronuncio la Sultana en voz alta.

En los aposentos de la Sultana y el Pasha, ahí presentes, se encontraba cuatro jóvenes presentes, las doncellas de la Sultana Shina y una especialmente era requerida por la orden de la Sultana, avanzando de forma recatada y con la mirada sumisa y respetuosa. Era una mujer absolutamente hermosa con aquel rostro angelical, facciones prácticamente perfectas, grandes, gatunos e inocentes orbes esmeralda que brillaban como tal, largo cabello castaño uro plagado de risos y piel de alabastro, remarcada todavía más con aquella hermosa silueta femenina, tenía un aire inocente y coqueto sobre su persona, atrayente. Su cabello estaba adornado en el costado derecho por un broche de plata y diamantes en forma de flores de cerezo a juego con un par de largos pendientes de los que colgaban un cristal en forma de lagrima y un brazalete de plata sobre su muñeca izquierda, su figura era cubierta por un sencillo vestido aguamarina de escote en V decorado por cinco botones en caída vertical, mangas ajustadas al brazos y abiertas a la altura del codo, ceñidas a su figura por un cinturón de plata.

Deteniéndose ante la Sultana, La joven levanto respetuosamente la mirada, percibiendo el análisis que hacia la Sultana sobre ella, conforme con su aspecto.

-Debes comenzar a prepararte—anuncio Shina con una sonrisa que le contagio a la joven doncella, -mi madre quiere que seas la favorita de Daisuke.

Aratani no era como el resto de las mujeres, había llegado al Palacio a los doce años desde Atenas, había sido criada por la Sultana Sakura hasta cumplir los dieciséis años cuando había sido envida al palacio de la Sultana Shina para formar parte de su sequito y recibiendo una educación igualmente completa. Ahora, a sus diecinueve años, Aratani recibía la respuesta que la Sultana Sakura le había prometido desde su llegada al Palacio; sería la favorita del Príncipe Daisuke y para ello debía prepararse de forma exhaustiva para cumplir el propósito que tenía a ojos de su Sultana.

Su lealtad estaba con la Sultana Sakura que era como su madre.

* * *

Sasuke cerró el libro de reuniones del Consejo Real, ya habiendo repasado lo que consideraba conveniente.

Importantes decisiones habían sido tomadas aquella mañana, decisiones que—esperaba—fueran tan fructíferas como él esperaba, con aquellos pensamientos, Sasuke dejo el libro sobre su escritorio antes de girarse hacia ñas puertas de sus aposentos que fueron abiertas de forma repentina, anunciando omnisciente a la única persona que no necesitaba pedir permiso en su presencia. Sakura, radiante como siempre, sonrió en canto lo vio.

Estaba usando un sencillo vestido violeta de mangas ajustadas y abiertas a la altura del codo, falda lisa, escote corazón y apariencia indiferente que tenía sobre su una chaqueta superior de color purpura plagada de estampados color negro que emulaban flores de cerezo y el emblema de los Uchiha, de cuello alto y cerrada por un botón de plata con una gema de ónix en el centro como los demás botones que iniciaban bajo el busto y hasta la altura del vientre, la forma de la chaqueta formaba un escote redondo que exponía parte del vestido inferior. Su largo cabello se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una elegante corona de plata, diamantes y amatistas en forma de rosas y espinas, sosteniendo un largo velo violeta que cubría su espalda, haciendo destacar los largos pendientes de plata y diamantes.

Hiendo en su encuentro, Sasuke entrelazo sus manos con las de su esposa que, en ningún momento, aparto sus ojos de él y viceversa.

-Me alegra verte completamente recuperada- admitió Sasuke con silente temor.

Siquiera imaginar que ella pudiera correr peligro era una sensación atroz y horrible, ella, pese a ser la Sultana más poderosa del mundo, no podía gozar de la misma protección que él siempre tenía, eso era un hecho. Ni aunque lo intentar con todas sus fuerzas, protegerla todo el tiempo era imposible.

-Eres tu quien me da fuerza—garantizo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sin resistirse en ningún momento, Sakura se dejó guiar para que ambos pudieran hablar calmadamente, sentados sobre el diván central en la habitación. Con cuidado, Sakura se acomodó la falda, no soltando las manos de su esposo en ningún momento, esos instantes del día en que podían estar tan cerca eran todo para ella. Koyuki ya no significaba una amenaza, la partera lo había garantizado tras cumplir sus órdenes, Naoko desaparecería, con el tiempo, y Sasuke haba firmado un decreto mediante el cual el ejército Jenízaro y los soldados Spahi tuvieran un salario mucho mayor; tenían a quienes más necesitaba de su lado, al ejército y con ellos podrían destruir a quien desearan.

-Tomaste una excelente decisión—aludió Sakura, sonriente. Sasuke no se dejo sorprender, ella siempre sabía todo lo que sucedía y él agradecía que fuera así, -pero te faltó algo- comento para confusión de él.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño ante sus palabras, ¿Qué había faltado? El ejército estaba y siempre estaría completamente de su lado, hasta ahora Daisuke no había dado problema alguno y eso era algo positivo, Naoko se haba quedad callada tras la discusión sostenido hacía ya una semana. Podían respirar tranquilos, o eso podía decirse.

-¿Qué me faltó?—inquirió Sasuke, deseando escuchar su opinión.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Sakura con solo escucharlo, Sasuke era diferente como Sultan, en cuanto a sus predecesores claro, justo, ecuánime, pacifista, intelectual, cauto, precavido y tolerante, nunca pensaría en actuar con crueldad, rudeza o agresividad a menos que la situación fuera extremadamente compleja como para requerir que fingiera una actitud sanguinaria y puede que incluso cruel, pero esto sucedía en ocasiones sumamente escasas. Sakura sabía que, si algún día le sucedía algo, Sasuke podría seguir bien sin ella, era más fuerte y capaz de lo que él mismo pensaba.

-No agregues las prebendas ni los bienes confiscados de los exiliados al tesoro Imperial—sugirió Sakura con voz pasiva, viendo asentir a Sasuke a modo de respuesta, ratificando que tenía su atención, -reparte el dinero y las posesiones entre los católicos y rebeldes, así guardaran silencio y tomaran falsa confianza—Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, ya entendiendo lo que estaba sugiriendo, como siempre, las estrategias de ella eran las mejores. –Deja que peleen entre si y se destruyan.

No necesitaban hacer nada, solo ser espectadores de la caída de sus propios enemigos.

* * *

-No suelte las riendas—aconsejo Boruto.

Guiando el caballo junto al que caminaba, Boruto observaba divertido al pequeño príncipe Izuna. Se estaba tomando la voluntaria molestia de ser su instructor personal de equitación. Como soldado y jenízaro, Boruto había tenido que aprender a mantenerse con eficiencia sobre un caballo, caer era imperdonable y no manejar toda táctica posible para pelear sobre uno era degradante. Por ello la Sultan Sarada, conociendo su experiencia militar y táctica, le había pedido este pequeño favor ante el cual el Uzumaki no había podido negarse porque encariñarse con aquel Príncipe era espontaneo, era tan responsable y correcto, nunca hacia nada indebido, era un niño al que Boruto se había encariñado inevitablemente.

Sarada sonrió divertida, observando todo desde la entrada de las caballerizas.

Sobre su vestido, que no era visible, lucía un pesado y exquisito abrigo de piel azul oscuro, cerrado a su cuerpo por seis botones de plata con un zafiro en el centro, una corona de oro y zafiros que emulaban lirios y pétalos sostenía un largo velo turquesa claro que cubría parte de su cabello. Una gargantilla de plata se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, de la cual pendían decenas de cristales azules y diamantes en forma de lágrima así como un par de largos pendientes a juego. Era revitalizante para ella ver a su hijo tan feliz y aún más si se trataba de Boruto que era un amigo muy preciado para ella. Boruto, sonriéndole desde lejos, hizo que el aballo se detuviera, cargando entre sus brazos al Príncipe que no dudo en abrazarlo hasta encontrarse seguro sobre el suelo.

-Mamá, Boruto dijo que puedo volver a montar mañana—pronuncio Izuna, claramente deseando revivir la experiencia.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros disimuladamente, sintiendo la mirada de la Sultana sobre si, pero lejos de expresar molestia, arada no hacía sino sonreír. Nunca podría negarle nada a su hijo, mucho menos si esto involucraba Boruto que era de su entera confianza, no tenía por qué oponerse.

-Si eso quieres, claro que puedes hacerlo—permitió Sarada, levantando su mirada hacia sus dos doncellas presentes, -Himawari—la nombrada asintió, con una reverencia.

La joven doncella se acercó al Príncipe Izuna, tomándolo de la mano, y guiándolo por el camino que llevaría hacia el Palacio. El pequeño Príncipe, sin poder evitarlo, se giró una última vez, despidiéndose de Boruto con la mano, quien correspondió de igual modo, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Boruto—admitió, como siempre, la Sultana.

Boruto se había ganado su confianza y resultaba imposible para Sarada el no agradecerle todo lo que hacía, dejaba a un lado parte de sus responsabilidades para ayudarla a ella y velar por la seguridad de su hijo sin tener obligación alguna, ¿Cómo no agradecer algo así?

-Es un placer, Sultana—respondió Boruto, sin dudar jamás en ayudar a la Sultana de manera voluntaria, -es un niño maravilloso—adulo el Uzumaki, viendo al Príncipe desaparecer en el umbral del jardín. La única testigo presente entre ambos era Chouchou que se mantenía callada y atenta. -Kami mediante será como su abuelo y antepasados.

La herencia del Príncipe era clara, tenía la misma personalidad segura y matizada de carácter que tenían los Príncipe Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui, la misma personalidad del Sultan Sasuke, del difunto Sultan Baru, del Príncipe Itachi y de sus antepasados; los Sultanes Izuna y Madara. Podría enfrentar la vida sin el menor problema posible. Contemplando la sonriente y perfecta faz de ella, Boruto no consiguió evitar sentirse abrumado por su belleza, por esos luminosos orbes ónix cargados de emociones sinceras, completamente cautivado por ella que era la belleza personificada, por ella que iluminaba al mundo como la una estrella existente, ella que era la única y absoluta Sultana de su corazón.

-Sultana…- Sarada asintió al verlo titubear, quería decirle algo pero le costaba trabajo pronunciarlo, -no puedo apartar mis ojos de usted.

Escuchando aquellas palabras, Sarada bajo la mirada, nerviosa de solo escuchar esa declaración…nunca nadie le había manifestado atentamente sus sentimientos y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que hacer o decir, Izumi estaba enamorada de Boruto, no podía sentir nada por él por más que su corazón se lo gritara desesperadamente, por más que desease decirle que estaba enamorada de él, no podía. No podía ser egoísta, no era el momento apropiado para ser egoísta y amar, se suponía que debía ceñirse a un estrecho plan de vida y comportamiento a nada más.

-Estoy cautivado por su belleza, embriagado de su bondad—Boruto no pudo parar sus palabras, ahora que estaba siendo sincero, no esperaba nada salvo confesar lo que realmente sentía, -mi corazón late por usted.

Escuchándolo terminar, Sarada no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladina, entre encantada por ese coqueteo y divertida por sus habilidades como casanova. Primero Izumi y ahora ella, ¿Acaso era su plan tener a todas las mujeres para él?, ¿Quería tener su propio Harem? Sarada no lamentaría resistirse, ella no era una presa fácil de atrapar bajo ninguna circunstancia y ser tratada como una conquista cualquiera no estaba en sus planes.

-Bravo—adulo Sarada, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, -¿Se lo dices a todas?—pregunto, intrigada.

El Uzumaki bajo la mirada, claro, había tenido un par de aventuras en su pasado, como muchos hombres, pero jamás había conseguido enamorarse de ninguna mujer, Sarada era diferente de todas las mujeres que hubiera conocido, no solo porque fuera una Sultana sino porque tenía ese algo que la hacía resaltar por encima de cualquier mujer, sirvienta o concubina del Palacio, un fuego en su ser y su mirada que lo hacía cautivarse y acercarse desesperadamente a ella, deseando cada vez más de su presencia. Boruto levanto su mirada hacia la Sultana que esperaba una respuesta, no pudiendo evitar sacarle una sonrisa.

-No hay lugar para otras, Sultana, mi corazón no es tan grande—replico Boruto para sorpresa de la Sultana que, claramente, no esperaba esa respuesta. –Solo puedo sentir este amor por usted.

Suspirando suavemente, pero algo agitada por esas palabras que provocaban un latir desesperante en su corazón, Sarada no pudo evitar apartar su mirada por un breve instante. Chouchou estaba presente pero Sarada sabía que no diría nada, su amiga nunca la traicionaría, pero eso nunca podría haberle importado menos a Sarada. Nunca la habían cortejado, tal vez, en otras circunstancias, hubiera estado determinada a darse la oportunidad pero no en ese momento, no sabiendo que Izumi la odiaría son solo enterarse, era un juego demasiado peligroso de surcar siquiera.

-Ni tu dijiste esto, ni yo lo escuche, Boruto—dio por zanjado Sarada, sabiendo que eso era lo mejor.

Rodeándolo, Sarada se marchó siendo seguida por Chouchou sin voltear a ver a Boruto ni una sola vez, sonriendo ladinamente ante la situación y como las palabras de él retumbaban en su cabeza. Había sido extrañamente agradable saberse interés de un hombre que se atreviera a declarársele de aquella forma. Boruto, en su lugar, no se sentía decepcionado u absurdo por haber declarado sus sentimientos, sentía que había valido la pena haber dado esa imagen de soldado enamorado, podía sonreír y saberse dichoso, y todo eso por una sencilla razón: Ella no había dicho no. Ella no había admitido no corresponderle.

Había una posibilidad, podía existir algo entre los dos.

* * *

Ya cuando el atardecer estaba en su momento culminante, la Sultana Sakura abandono los aposentos del Sultan con una siempre luminosa sonrisa adornando su rostro y que no aminoro en cuanto encontró a Naruto ante las puertas del Sultan, claramente cumpliendo la función de Hasoda Basi mientas u hijo no estaba presente.

Naruto no podía entender cómo es que, sin importar el tiempo, la Sultana Sakura o hacia sino volverse cada vez más hermosa ante sus ojos con el pasar de los días y semanas, horas y minutos, ella que ayudaba desinteresadamente a todo el mundo, ella a quien el pueblo alababa como un ángel con forma humana, ella que no era cruel salvo si con ello protegía a su familia y al Imperio, ella que era venerada como una deidad por el ejército.

-Apenas y recuerdo todo lo que sucedió—declaro Sakura, claramente aludiendo al atentado sucedido hacía ya dos semanas y que aún quedaba en su memoria, -pero si recuerdo como luchaste por mí—una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en el rostro de la Sultana, -creí que me odiabas—reconoció.

Desde aquel omento en que el Uzumaki se le había declarado, hacía ya diez años atrás, Sakura no podía evitar creer que su negativa no había sino marcar una distancia entre los dos. Naruto nunca había vuelto a declararle sus sentimientos abiertamente después de ello, habían marcado las distancias desde ese día y nunca habían intentado cruzar esas líneas, ni siquiera por intentar reanudar su vieja amistad. Pero ahora Sakura se daba cuenta que todo era diferente, Naruto siempre había estado ahí para ella y ahora era su turno para estar incondicionalmente ahí para él de igual forma.

-Jamás, Sultan—reprocho Naruto, sorprendido por los pensamientos que había provocado en ella.

Sakura asintió, agradecida de ver que ese viejo lazo que los había unido aún seguía ahí, pese a todas las palabras dichas, pese a la frialdad de sus miradas durante los años…seguían siendo amigo y eso era lo importante, que nada había cambiado, que ellos ni sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado.

* * *

-Renuncia a esta idea, Metal Lee—comento Boruto, analizando los planos de su amigo, -volar es una locura.

Claro, volar era algo que muchos hombres desearían hacer, era algo contranatural que no estaba permitido a os humanos, era algo tan deseable como respirar bajo el agua o conseguir la inmortalidad misma, cosas que podían ser ambicionadas por el alma humana, pero Boruto a diferencia de su amigo era realista y entendía que eso era imposible. Un hombre nunca podría volar como un ave ni nadar sin salir a respirar como un pez, eran diferentes de los animales por una razón y no servía discutir para cambiar esa existencia. No tenían por qué hacerlo. Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Metal no encontró sino críticas con las cuales esforzarse todavía más, riendo ante los pensamiento de Boruto que pretendía ver con más realidad el cortejar aun Sultana, hija del Sultan nada menos, que volar. ¿Acaso había mucha diferencia? Ambas cosas eran inalcanzables.

-Su majestad no lo permitirá—acoto el Uzumaki.

El Sultan era un hombre que permitía los avances intelectuales, de hecho fomentaba a múltiples artistas, teólogos, filósofos y hombres de importancia destacada, el propio Metal Lee entre ellos, pero no como para fomentar la idea de volar, eso era totalmente imposible o eso se decía Boruto mientras dejaba los planos sobre la mesa. ¿No se tendrían alas si se pudiera volar?, ¿Qué clase de ideas nadaban en la mente de Metal Lee? Estaba soñando despierto.

-Tal vez…si tú hablas con él—sugirió Metal Lee, con ojos de cachorro.

Boruto negó de forma inmediata, riendo a causa de su buen humor. ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo le explicaría tal locura al Sultan? No tenía sentido intentarlo siquiera, Metal Lee acabaría por meterlo en un problema y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en un momento como ese.

-A mí no me metas en esto—se negó el Uzumaki.

Frustrado, Metal Lee se cruzó de brazos, con expresión enfurruñada, no entendiendo en lo absoluto el brillo en los ojos de su amigo y ese excelente buen ánimo que no era tan usual en él. ¿Acaso estaba enamorado?

* * *

Los aposentos de la Princesa Koyuki estaban sujetos a un completo y ameno silencio.

Ella, recostada sobre el elegante diván junto a la ventana, se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos con su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se filtraba por una de las aberturas de las cortinas. Su largo cabello, recogido en una trenza mariposa, caía sobre sus hombros, adornado en el recogido por un broche de oro en forma de pétalos de cerezo. Lucía un sencillo vestido de escote corazón—con seis botones en caída vertical—y mangas ajustadas celeste claro, los costados del corpiño, la falda superior y las mangas estaban bordadas en hilo de plata que relucía contra la luz, complementado por unos sencillos pendientes de perla en forma de lagrima.

Daisuke y ella no habían vuelto a verse desde su regreso al Palacio hacía ya dos semanas, más que por respeto era porque n sabían cómo interactuar ente sí, no sabían si era el momento adecuado para iniciar una relación más profunda, nunca lo habían considerado siquiera. Koyuki ya no sabía qué hacer, había escuchado rumores de que él había compartido la cama con la Sultana Midoriko desde hace días, sintiendo que—tal vez—ya no era importante para él. Tal vez ya no significaba nada para él y estuviera destinada a esperar nada y guardar silencio únicamente.

Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de forma repentina haciendo que, rápidamente, se levantara y alisara la falda. La única persona que la visitaba era la Sultana Izumi y, de todas formas, debía de lucir siempre digna. Pero para su sorpresa no se trataba de la Sultana Izumi…si no que del Príncipe Daisuke.

Reverenciándolo rápidamente antes de que este se detuviera en frente suyo, Koyuki apenas y fue capaz de respirar siquiera antes de que el Uchiha la sujetara los brazos, uniendo bruscamente sus labios con los de ella que, respondiendo un tanto tardíamente, no se resistió sino que correspondió por completo, casi sintiendo que ese beso quería tomar algo de ella. Tan pronto como aquel beso lo hubo unido, los separo, dejándolo como testigos invisibles las agitadas respiraciones e ambos, pegando su frente a la del otro, sintiendo que el aire, de todas formas, se les hacía insuficiente, impulsándolos naturalmente a amarse y tener todo del otro.

-¿Consientes?—cuestiono Daisuke, incapaz de forzarla.

Sintiendo la respiración de él contra sus labios, aun temblando ante la anticipación por aquel apasionado y brusco encuentro entre sus labios, asintió vehemente, plasmando una sonrisa inmediata en sus labios, acercándolos con auténtica desesperación hacia los de Daisuke que retrocedió, frustrándola y casi obligándola a expresarse verbalmente.

-Si- aseguró ella sin titubeo alguno antes de unir sus labios con los de él en un beso demandante y totalmente apasionado que lo hizo jadear contra los labios de ella mientras se empujaban y guiaban hacia la cama.

No iban a reparar en nada esta vez en nada ni en nadie, en lo que dirían otros, en lo que pensarían, en lo que se contaría, serian totalmente egoístas y harían lo que deseaban, entregarse al otro. Koyuki se dejó tumbar sobre la cama apenas sintió el cochón tras sus piernas, sujetándose de la espalda de Daisuke, sin romper el beso que los unía bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sabiendo que la mujer que tenía bajo suyo no era sino la única que había podido despertar en él semejante emociones y sentimientos que nunca hubiera creído posible, Daisuke no pudo evitar romper el escote del vestido depositando besos que iban desde la mandíbula de ella hasta el valle entre sus senos. Extasiada y sin pudor alguno, Koyuki enredo sus piernas obre la cadera del Uchiha creando la tan ansiada fricción entre ambos provocando que jadeos naturalmente eróticos salieran de los labios de la pareja…

* * *

Boruto, luego aquella tarde junto a su amigo Metal Lee, no tardo en regresar a sus aposentos, cumpliendo debidamente con su rol de Hasoda Basi.

Como mano derecha del Sultan, además de Jenízaro y jefe de cada uno de los guardias y soldados del Palacio, tenía un salario más que envidiable y que apenas gastaba, unos aposentos casi comparables con los de cualquier Príncipe o Sultana del Imperio y una bien abastecida biblioteca que siempre revisaba por la noche, quedándose despierto y sumido en la lectura hasta muy tarde, rememorando días pasados, circunstancias de importancia a su entender. Siempre preparado para lo que hiciera falta, teniendo su espada a mano en todo momento crucial. Pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar formar parte de aquel confuso triángulo amoroso entre él, la Sultana Izumi y la Sultana Sarada.

Afilando su espada, Boruto escucho claramente el ruido de las puertas de su aposentos abriéndose antes de dejar su espada sobre el escritorio, sabia de quien se trataba, para su disgusto nunca se trataría de la Sultana Sarada, ella era demasiado benévola y correcta como para formar parte de un cortejo así, pero si la Sultana Izumi que entro con aquella arrogancia tan característica.

La Sultana Izumi se encontraba propiamente ataviada con unas dignas y favorecedoras galas amarillo verdoso de aspecto metálico; corpiño, cuello trasero para formar hombreras y falda lisa, siendo el primero decorado por seis botones de diamante en caída vertical bajo un escote cuadrado, decorados lado a lado por rectangulares piezas de oro, los costados, la falda superior y las mangas ajustadas estaban plagados de bordados plateados para emular flores de cerezo y el emblema de los Uchiha. Su largo cabello, co o siempre se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una diadema de oro y diamantes en forma de flores de cerezo, complementando los pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima que relucían gracias al velo que era sostenido por la diadema.

Tan hato de aquel amor que no le correspondía a la Sultan, Boruto, por una vez, se determinó a ser sincero y aludir, no siendo descortés, que no le correspondía a la Sultana. Sería difícil porque la Sultana Izumi siempre conseguía todo cuanto se proponía, era imposible evitar que ella hiciera lo que deseara, era una Sultana después de todo. Izumi se detuvo ante el Uzumaki, claramente con intenciones de continuar esos instantes en que pasar estar juntos, con aquel aire coqueto en su mirada, sabiendo o considerándose irresistible, Izumi no dudo en aminorar aún más las distancias entre ambos, viendo con confusión como Boruto retrocedía un paso de manera inmediata.

-Sultana, perdóneme, pero…- Boruto no titubeo sino que, repaso, una vez, la palabra adecuadas con que dirigirse a ella, la forma en que debía actuar con propiedad sin sonar hiriente, -no es apropiado que una Sultana, como usted se encierre a hablar conmigo—recordó Boruto, apelando al protocolo.

Izumi parpadeo confundida ante de asumir sus palabras como un obstáculo que superar, había una forma en que eso si podía tener lugar, si había algo público entre ellos. Si ella hablaba con su padre, estaba segura que él no dudaría dar su autorización para permitirle casarse con Boruto, enaltecería al Hasoda Basi y, además, haría feliz a su hija. ¿Cómo podría objetar siquiera?

-Entonces cásate conmigo—espeto Izumi, incapaz de cambiar de parecer.

El Hasoda Basi no supo que decir, ¿Acaso estaba hablando en código como para que ella no lo entendiera?, ¿Qué necesitaba decir para que ella entendiera que no sentía anda por ella? Ella era una niña prácticamente, con casi catorce años, aproximadamente die años menor, ¿Esperaba que sintiera algo cuando su corazón no hacía sino latir por la Sultana Sarada? No podía ser brusco y decirle las cosas a la cara porque era la hija menor el Sultan y, si lo hacía, eso significaría una sentencia de muerte inmediata sin importar cuanto lo apreciara el Sultan.

-Sultana—intento protestar Boruto.

-Si he de casarme con alguien, no quiero que sea con nadie salvo contigo—confeso Izumi siendo completamente sincera en sus declaraciones. –Nunca sentiré esto por nadie—juró la Sultana.

Boruto apenas y entreabrió los labios para protestar cuando sintió el acto de la Sultana sobre su mano, sosteniéndola entre las suyas con auténtica veneración. Claramente no le serviría protestar, la Sultana no se rendiría sin importar lo que pasara, ella no se daría por vencida hasta ver realizada su fantasía.

–Nuestro amor merece la pena—aclaro Izumi sin titubeo alguno, -nos permitirán estar juntos—garantizo.

Renuente y con sumo cuidado, Boruto aparto su mano del tacto de la Sultana Izumi que lo observo confundido ante su aparente desprecio. A menos que estuviera siendo demasiado impulsiva y sincera, Izumi no podía comprender el porqué del actuar de Boruto.

-Piénsalo—pido Izumi, viendo que por ahora no lo haría cambiar parecer, -hablaremos después.

No esperando palabra alguna, Izumi le dio la espalda al Uzumaki, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, tocando a esta ligeramente para que los guardias le abrieran la puerta, marchándose sin más. Ya a solas, Boruto suspiro, derrotado y molesto con aquella situación, tocándose la frente con completa incredulidad.

-¿En qué estoy metido?—se preguntó Boruto.

* * *

Sarada termino de peinar su largo cabello ante su tocador, aquellos sublimes, largos y sedosos rizos azabaches que cayeron de manera naturalmente perfecta sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, cual cascada

Izuna ya se encontraba profundamente dormido en su propia habitación. Ya era tarde y Sarada debía admitir que—vistiendo un camisón de seda azul oscuro bordado en plata, de mangas gitanas cerradas en torno a las muñecas—estaba exhausta y únicamente deseosa de dormir. Las palabras de Boruto no paraban de resonar contra su cabeza una y otra vez, ¿Qué pensar exactamente con respecto a ello?, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué decirle la próxima vez que lo viera? Mentir, en ese momento, y decirle que no había dicho nada ni escuchado nada…no era más que un treta para ocultar que se había visto superada por aquellas palabras dulcemente románticas y cautivadoras.

Levantándose de su tocador, Sarada levanto la mirada hacia la puerta en cuanto sintió unos tenues y respetuosos golpes repiquetear contra esta.

-Adelante—índico la Sultana.

En el acto, la puerta se abrió ligeramente permitiendo la entrada de Chouchou que, velozmente y con respeto, reverencio a su amiga y Sultana que sonrió confundida al verla. ¿Qué podía pasar como para que Chouchou viniera a esa hora? Rebuscando entre su escote, Chouchou enseño un diminuto rollo de papel que Sarada observo intrigada, intercalando su mirada entre su amiga y aquel papel.

-¿Para mí?—cuestiono Sarda, recibiendo el pequeño rollo aun incapaz de abrirlo, -¿De quién es?—inquirió creyendo que, al menos así, podría saber que se encontraba escrito, aunque fuera solo una inferencia.

-El Hasoda Basi de su Majestad—informo Chouchou.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la Sultana que bajo la mirada escasamente hacia el pequeño rollo de papel que tenía entre sus manos, jugando con el entre sus dedos inevitablemente. ¿Qué importaba si leía aquella carta? No hacia ningún mal solo leer un papel.

-Gracias, Chouchou—acoto la Sultana, -retírate a dormir, ya hiciste mucho por hoy.

Agradecida, la amiga y doncella reverencio a su Sultana antes de regresar sus pasos, abriendo las puertas y marchándose sin demora. Ya a solas, Sarada se sentó sobre su cama, tomando aire antes de abrir aquella carta y comenzar a leerla sin demora alguna.

- _Sultana, soy consciente de que cruce los límites y la entristecí, realmente lo lamento. No fue capaz de callar mis sentimientos y, como tal, si solo son míos, entonces guardare total silencio de ahora en más en su presencia, ni siquiera la veré a los ojos_ —Sarada se medió el labio inferior ante estas palabras, no deseando que eso pasara, lo distanciándose de Boruto tan repentinamente. _-Pero si hay una oportunidad, por más pequeña que sea, la esperare en los establos mañana. Estas son las palabras de su fiel vasallo_

 _Boruto Uzumaki._

Temiendo que alguien supiera de esa carta y de su existencia, Sarada rápidamente la cerro nuevamente, levantándose de su cama y dejado el papel sobre esta. La Sultana se acercó a uno de los armarios donde habitualmente se guardaban sus joyas, tomando la alhaja hasta llevarla y depositarla sobre su cama, abriéndola de forma inmediata. Introduciendo una de sus manos entre las joyas Sakura dio con el fondo del contenedor, tirando un pequeño soporte hacia el exterior, extrayendo el fondo de madera que soportaba sus joyas, bajo este se encontraba u contenedor donde guardaban algunos papeles de importancia, propiedades de su entera posesión, incluso tres diminutos frascos con veneno si hacía falta para cualquier fin. Ni lenta ni perezosa, Sarada sostuvo aquella carta una última vez antes de guardarla en el interior de aquel cofre.

Independiente de lo que fuera a decidir, nadie debía saber lo que sentía.

* * *

Kagami termino de vestirse para dormir, teniendo una imborrable sonrisa que adornaba su rostro a la par con el brillo en su mirada. Nunca había sido más feliz y nada podía mitigar esa alegría.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, a pesar de todo, Kagami se giró hacia las puertas en cuanto escucho que estas eran abiertas desde el exterior por obra de los guardias jenízaros, contemplando aún más feliz a su madre que entro irradiando aquella luminosidad tan característica y especial. Sin demora alguna, Sakura se acercó a su hijo que no dudo en abrazarla con efusividad, haciéndola reír. Ya estaba al tanto del embarazo de Eri, había hecho que el Harem entero celebrara por ello y lo único que deseaba en ese momento, aquel placer egoísta, era felicitar a su hijo. Rompiendo cuidadosamente el abrazo, Sakura beso cariñosamente la frente de su hijo.

-Creí que, como tu madre, era mi deber venir y felicitarte—aludió Sakura, viendo la sorpresa pintar el rostro de su hijo. Aprovechando la circunstancia, Sakura se sujetó la falda antes de sentarse sobre la cama, alentando a su hijo a hacer lo mismo quien no titubeo en lo absoluto. -No te sorprendas, he de enterarme, el Harem está a mi cargo después de todo—le recordó, un tanto divertida.

El Príncipe, un tanto avergonzado, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera natural y espontanea ante las palabras de su madre—o mejor dicho—como había hecho a lo largo de todo el día desde que Eri le había dado la noticia.

-Lo olvidaba—reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros. Repentinamente una idea aprecio en su mente, un temor…temor porque algo le sucediera a Eri y a su hijo o hija no nato, temor a que esa felicidad de fuera arrebatada. -Madre, ella…

Intuyendo el temor de su hijo con solo ver la expresión y el cambio de brillo en sus ojos, Sakura sostuvo las manos de su hijo entre las suyas a la par que clavaba su mirada en la de él. Kagami era alguien tan responsable y prevenido que disfrutar de aquella felicidad in reparar en nada ahora le resultaba preocupante. Sakura agradecía estar ahí, agradecía estar viva para poder minorar la carga de sus hijos, para así poder protegerlos mientras aun le quedara vida que vivir, disfrutar o llorar.

-Descuida—tranquilizo Sakura, sin soltar las manos de su hijo en ningún momento, transmitiéndole aquella calma tan necesaria, -ya designe unos aposentos adecuados para ella, cerca de los tuyos—añadió viendo suspirar ya tranquilo a su hijo, -ajuares dignos para su rango y un personal que la asista, tendrá lo mejor—explico con toda la intención de que su hijo pudiera respirar tranquilo.

Eri le había servido por un año apenas pero con toda diligencia y por ende Sakura había hecho que, de manera inmediata, recibiera lo mejor para su seguridad y la del bebé. No hubiera hecho menos por alguien de su entera confianza y alguien a quien apreciara cualquiera de sus hijos, excepto Koyuki, ella no contaba.

-Gracias—admitió Kagami.

El Príncipe, sostuvo las manos de su madre, acercando el dorso de estas a sus labios, besándolas devotamente y haciendo reír a su madre que no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Baru había hecho ese gesto con ella en el pasado, un año antes de su muerte. Era tan difícil vivir con los recuerdos, pero debía hacerlo, había presenciado lo peor de la vida, no pensaba rendirse ahora.

-Realmente estás enamorado—reconoció Sakura, viendo a su hijo bajar la mirada co vergüenza, -lo veo con solo contemplar tus ojos, nunca te había visto tan feliz.

-Sí—asintió sin desaparecer la sonrisa que se encontraba en sus labios, -es más de lo que hubiera deseado—reconoció, aun abrumado.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sentir orgullo y nostalgia de contemplar a su hijo, evocando a su vez recuerdos tan preciados para ella, recuerdos de días y momentos inocentes, de aquel pasado que había tenido tantos momentos felices y que desgraciadamente nunca volverían.

-Me recuerdas a tu padre—confeso Sakura, sorprendiendo claramente a Kagami. Sasuke era un hombre más bien pragmático, reservado, incluso frio, costaba creer que en algún punto de su vida hubiera demostrado más emociones de las que expresaba actualmente, -recuerdo que sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo cuando supo que nacería tu hermano Baru—recordó Sakura, no pudiendo evitar que la tristeza se plasmara en su rostro.

-Yo también lo extraño madre—reconoció Kagami con la misma expresión que ella, -tal vez fui solo un niño, pero lo poco que recuerdo de él evoca nostalgia—aclaro siendo que apenas y recordaba un par de omentos vividos con su difunto hermano mayor. -Hubiera sido un magnifico Sultan si hubiera vivido más, también Itachi—menciono esto último ya que era a su hermano Itachi a quien más recordaba.

La mirada de su madre se perdió en la nada ante la mención de Baru e Itachi. Kagami mucha veces actuaba tan responsablemente porque entendía el sufrimiento de su madre, todo lo que había presenciado y lo que había tenido que aguantar, tantos complots, tantas traiciones, tantas muertes y perdidas, era una mujer y por ende más frágil emocionalmente al ser madre…pero la vida no había tenido compasión con ella al momento de arrebatarle a quienes amaba y Kagami era consciente de que su madre vivía temiendo que algo le sucediera a él y a sus hermanos y hermanas, ellos eran su mayor preocupación.

-Viví en la época de traiciones—menciono Sakura ante las palabras de Kagami, -vi a hermanos matarse y odiarse entre sí, a madres llorar la pérdida de sus hijos, yo incluida—acoto esto con una sonrisa triste. -Cuida mucho de Eri y tu hijo o hija, Kagami—aconsejo Sakura, volviendo a la realidad y observando a su hijo que asintió ante su consejo. -Daisuke no lo entiende, pero velamos por él porque tu padre y yo ya perdimos mucho—menciono sin esperar respuesta o replica. -No sabemos lo que Naoko pueda intentar, lo que pueda hacer si manipula a Rai, lo que los traidores puedan hacer si llegan a más...—a voz de Sakura se quebró inevitablemente de solo imaginar lo peor. Kagami sostuvo cuidadosamente las manos de su madre, intentando tranquilizarla, pero viendo que eso no era posible. -Necesito que tengas cuidado, porque si te perdiera a ti o a alguno de tus hermanos y hermana, no lo soportaría—reconoció Sakura.

No eran solo temores de madre y eso Kagami lo sabía, su madre le advertía que estuviera atento y la ayudara a mantener el orden antes de que sus enemigos se aprovecharan de cualquier situación para sembrar la discordia y el caos, no podían dividirse en un momento así, debían permanecer juntos.

-Siempre estaré aquí madre—prometió Kagami, clavando sus ojos en los de su madre que pareció relajarse su mirada y sus palabras, -no me iré a ninguna parte.

Entre agradecida y preocupada, Sakura se abrazó a su hijo con cada fibra de su ser, sintiendo inevitablemente como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no había podido ni podría dejar el pasado atrás jamás, sin importar el tiempo que pasara, eso era imposible y lo que Kagami acababa de decir era la prueba de ello.

Itachi había dicho esas palabras el mismo día en que había sido asesinado.

* * *

 **PD:** como prometí, y tras actualizar mis demás historias, he actualizado tan pronto como me ha sido posible :3 capitulo dedicado a **Guest** (garantizando que **Sarada** no sera tan cruel, no me apegare totalmente a la serie ni a lo que dice la historia oficial), **melilove** (agradeciendo sus palabras), **Adrit126** (prometiendo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " antes del fin de semana, teniendo paciencia con la aparición de **Naruto** )y **DULCECITO311** (apreciado como siempre sus comentarios los cuales amo) :3 gracias mis queridos lectores, si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea, comentenla pliss :3 besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	15. Chapter 14

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el Palacio Imperial. En sus aposentos, la Sultana Sakura se encontraba sentada sobre su diván en compañía de Midoriko que le había informado que Daisuke había pasado la noche con la Princesa Koyuki. Aparentemente ahora era su amante en todo el sentido de la frase.

La Sultana Sakura, como siempre, era la imagen de la belleza absoluta, vistiendo unas elegantes galas zafiro oscuro de angas ajustadas, escote corazón y falda superior bordadas en encaje topacio, la falda interior levemente oscura y mangas superiores, holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros, así como un cuello alto y superior de encaje transparente. Su largo cabello se encontraba perfectamente recogido ladinamente para caer obre u hombro izquierdo, sujeto en una trenza y adornada por un bellísima corona de oro, zafiros y topacios en forma de lirios a juego con un par de largos pendientes de oro de los que pendían zafiros en forma de lagrima.

Frente a ella, lealmente, se encontraba Midoriko vistiendo unas galas topacio claro bordas en diamantes en los costados del corpiño, —de escote corazón, en cuyo centro se encontraban siete botones de diamante en caída vertical—mangas ajustadas y en la falda superior. Su largo cabello violáceo caía libremente tras su espalda en una cascada de rizos, adornado por una elegante corona de oro y topacios a juego con un par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lagrima idénticos al dije de la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello.

-Daisuke es más tonto de lo creía—comento Sakura entregándole a Tenten los documentos y/o cartas destinadas a los Pashas, -pero eso no cambia mucho las cosas en este momento.

Koyuki era infértil, nunca podría engendrar u hijo gracias a las medidas que habían tomado para que eso se mantuviera como tal, pero no dejaba de ser una preocupación constante como es que la Princesa pudiera influir en las decisiones del Príncipe. Era una posibilidad nimia pero que debían tener en cuenta.

-La idea de que otra mujer este en la cama con él tampoco me agrada, Sultana—menciono Midoriko vagamente.

Como Haseki Principal de Daisuke, Midoriko ya estaba al tanto de la inminente aparición de Aratani cuando llegara el momento, no era agradable para ninguna mujer la idea de compartir a quien amaba con otra, pensando que se volviera un juguete para él, algo desechable y que no se lamentaría. Sakura sostuvo una de las manos de Midoriko, observándola con unas sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, ella había pasado por el mismo temor en el pasado, pero afortunadamente nunca había tenido que lidiar con nada.

-Hay una gran diferencia—aclaro Sakura, comprendido su temor, -Aratani será tu aliada, ambas solo deben centrase en hacer feliz a mi hijo y mantenerlo en el camino correcto, alejándolo de Koyuki—explico viendo asentir a Midoriko. -Aratani cumplirá con lealtad y tú con atenciones, debes recuperar a Daisuke—menciono esto último, apelando al lugar que la pelimorada tenía en el palacio y en el Imperio como madre de un Príncipe y una Sultana.

La aclaración devolvió el ánimo a Midoriko que no podía sentiré sino más tranquilidad al saber que Koyuki no era una amenaza. Si lo que la Sultana decía era así, en efecto, ella y Aratani debían de destruir a Koyuki y luego decidir quién se quedaba con Daisuke, pero para eso primero debían deshacerse de la auténtica amenaza antes de Koyuki cobrara una importancia que no merecía ni debía tener.

-Lo haré, Sultana—confirmo Midoriko, ganando la siempre bondadosa aprobación de la Sultana Sakura. -¿Me permite retirarme? Sasuke y Mikoto ha de haber salido de sus lecciones—recordó en espera de poder pasar la tare con sus hijos.

-Puedes irte, vela por mis nietos—pido Sakura.

Viendo a Midoriko levantarse de su lugar, reverenciarla y dirigirse hacia las puertas, Sakura no pudo evitar estar agradecida con el destino pese a todo lo que había perdido. Tenía cinco nietos, uno más en camino y una paz redundante en su entorno familiar, ¿Qué más esperar? Tras la partida de Midoriko, las puertas de sus aposentos no tardaron en volver a abrirse permitiendo la entrada de Naoko a quien había llamado ante su presencia.

El aire palaciego era del agrado de Naoko, era simplemente imposible no ver eso mientras vestía aquellas galas doradas por sobre un vestido negro de escote corazón—decorado por dos botones de oro—y mangas ajustadas. El vestido, decorado por cuatro botones de oro, en caída vertical, formaba unas marcadas hombreras y cuello superior color negro con borde de oro que terminaba en un cuello trasero a la mitad de la espalda. Su cabello, recogido como siempre, lucía una soberbia corona de oro decoradas con citrinos a juego con una portentosa guirnalda de oro y cristales.

-Sultana—Naoko reverencio a Sakura, deteniéndose frente a ella, -¿quería verme?—indago con falsa inocencia.

Sakura observo a Naoko sin demasiado interés. Sasuke y ella consideraba que su presencia ya había durado bastante y soportarla por más tiempo acabaría por hacer añicos su paciencia y cordura. Naoko tenía que irse y no debía haber objeción alguna.

-Si, ya es tiempo de que hablemos de tu partida—menciono Sakura que ya no aguantaba sentir su presencia en el Palacio, -será dentro de dos días, ni el Sultan ni yo podemos tolerarte por más tiempo—espeto Sakura con claro veneno en su voz.

La pelirosa le hizo u gesto con la mano, indicándole que se fuera tras aquellas palabras, claramente que ya eran una decisión tomada y aprobada por el Sultan. Pero Naoko no quería irse, quería permanecer en el palacio junto a su hijo luego de casi diez años de haber estado lejos de él, pero si había una causante de su sufrimiento y pesar esa era Sakura, nadie había conseguido imponer su voluntad y alterar las cosas a su propio modo más que ella.

-Sultana, si usted tropieza con una piedra me culpa a mí—hablo Naoko, enfureciendo a Sakura ya que no mostraba inicio alguno por marcharse. -Yo no he hecho nada, solo vine por mi hijo—repitió en un intento porque por fin le creyeran, solo era una madre que quería lo mejor para su hijo sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. -Usted es madre, ¿Cómo es que no puede entenderme?

Sakura se levantó de su diván en el acto en cuanto escucho eso, ¿Queria compararse con ella? Nadie podía, nadie había soportado lo que ella si, nadie habia perdido tantos sin desear más poder para evitar que esas circunstancias se repitieran. Lo único que Sakura deseaba era proteger a sus hijos pero no pasando por encima de otros que ean inocentes, contraria a Naoko.

-¿Cómo te atreves?—cuestiono Sakura sin esperar respuesta ante la desafiante expresión en los ojos de Naoko. -Yo nunca intente llegar al poder por obra de mis hijos, no fui como Mei o Mito o tantas otras mujeres que han sido Sultanas, yo vivo para que mis hijos respiren en paz no para ganar algo—menciono paso por paso, incapaz de creer que alguien intentaría siquiera hacerla parecer una traidora o villana. Desde cierta perspectiva tal vez lo fuera, pero todos lo eran al fin y al cabo. -He servido a este Imperio desde antes de ser Sultana, ¿Cómo osas siquiera compararte conmigo?—exigió con voz iracunda que hizo temblar Tente de pie tras ella. -Te aleje de tu hijo y lo crie como si fuera mío porque tú eres una amenaza, no porque te odie, tu sola ambición hará que firmes la propia sentencia de muerte de tu hijo, mucho amo a Rai pero sabes que ni siquiera yo podre protegerlo—recordó Sakura.

Rai era importante para ella, si algo le pasara siquiera sería un puñal nuevo clavándose en su pecho. Sin importar que Rai fuera hijo de Sasuke, más no de ella, Sakura lo amaba porque había visto crecer a ese niño, velando por su educación y formación como Príncipe, ¿Cómo no amar a un niño que había sido como otro de sus hijos a lo largo de los años?

-¿Y acaso me permitiste ser madre?—cuestiono Naoko sin importarle el tono de su voz. - Me metí a hurtadillas a la cama del Sultan porque si lo hubieras sabido me hubieras asesinado. ¿O no hiciste eso con todas las mujeres que llegaban a las puertas de sus aposentos?—inquirió con cierta diversión, viendo temor en el rostro de Sakura que no dudo en fingir para engañarla. -Tus celos son el auténtico peligro Sakura, agradece que el Sultan te ama porque de lo contrario ya estarías muerta—amenazo casi apelando quedarse de aquella forma, revelando sus "aparentes" secretos. -Él nunca ha pensado en otras mujeres porque tú lo embrujaste, algo tienes que haber hecho—acuso intentando entender el porqué del poder de Sakura, -es imposible que un Sultan no gire la vista hacia sus concubinas.

Dejando de aparentar aquel falso temor, aquella sorpresa arrasadora, Sakura se encogió de hombros, desinteresada por los comentarios de Naoko. Estaba muy equivocada si creía que la tenía contra la espada y la pared, temiendo que confesara sus peores secretos porque, sencillamente, no tenía ningún secreto ni nada que ocultar ante nadie. No era una Sultana que ejecutara sus planes en las sombras como había hecho Mito, ella nunca engañaba a nadie.

-¿Tienes pruebas?—indago Sakura con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. -Si no las tienes no cambiaras nada, Sasuke siempre me creerá a mí—recordó, triunfante en incapaz de creer que las cosas fueran de otra forma. -Sal de mi vista—ordeno Sakura.

Forzada a actuar en base al protocolo, Naoko reverencio de mala gana a Sakura que la observo marchar como lo era a su entender, un insecto que debía ser aplastado y dejar de existir.

* * *

Era la hora, el momento acordado en que debía encontrare con la Sultana y pese a saber eso Boruto no dejaba de pasearse de lado a otro de la entrada del establo, ansioso y temeroso de que ella no apareciera, de que su sentir no fuera correspondido el cual era su peor miedo.

Boruto pensó en marcharse, creyendo que perdía el tiempo en esperar puesto que una Sultana como ella nunca se fijaría en el hasta que apareció en la entrada del jardín aquella insólitamente hermosa mujer, ataviada en un abrigo de piel granate purpureo, los bordes de las mangas, la caída de la falda y las prominentes hombreras que conformaban el cuello estaban forradas en gruesa piel color negro. Su largo cabello caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre su hombro izquierdo, cubierto ligeramente por un velo granate que era sostenido por una corona de plata, diamantes y cristales para emular flores de jazmín a juego con un par de largos pendientes. Ella era la representación más perfecta de la belleza y se detuvo en frente suyo como la visión inalcanzable que era, dejando a varios pasos de ella Chouchou que era la única testigo de lo que sucedería.

-Sultana—reverencio Boruto, sin olvidar que pese a sus sentimiento estaba ante una mujer con un incuestionable rango social y de poder, -volver a verla es una bendición—adulo, sin poder evitar sonreír a causa de su dicha.

Ella estaba ahí, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos entre sí, no se había fijado en una mujer completamente inalcanzable y que había quedado atrapada en ese amor que inexplicablemente había surgido entre ambos. Izumi se había enamorado de la idea del amor y por ello él no había podido corresponderle, pero si amaba Sarada y viceversa, de lo contario ella no estaría ahí frente a él. Sarada bajo la mirada con timidez ante la cautivadora mirada de él, todo ese terreno de la conquista era ajeno para ella que nunca había experimentado esa situación, ese interés de parte de nadie hasta ese punto de su vida, salvo Boruto.

-Seré sincera Boruto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer—inicio Sarada con una sonrisa nerviosa, apretándose las manos, cruzadas sobre su vientre, de sola sayo. -Izumi está enamorada de ti y jugar a un triángulo amoroso no me apetece pero…- se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado rápido a pesar de que Boruto parecía entenderla, -siento algo por ti, es todo lo que se—confeso causando una sonrisa aun mayor de parte de él. -No tengo experiencia en esto del amor, me case porque era lo mejor y creí que me correspondían ilusamente—aclaro aludiendo de manera involuntaria a Inojin, -todo esto es nuevo para mí—menciono con vergüenza.

Boruto contemplo con cierta ternura las últimas palabras de la Sultana, ella solo había tenido catorce años al momento de su boda, anclándose a una vida. Alejada de la sociedad del palacio, era normal que nadie hubiera tenido oportunidad de cortejarla, pero Boruto quería cuando menos brindarle la experiencia, hacerla vivir el cortejo de un hombre que estaba completamente enamorado de ella que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Osado y sin importarle que rompiera el protocolo, Boruto tomo una de las manos de ella, sosteniéndola entre las suyas ante el repentino y dulce sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la Sultana.

-Enamorarme también lo es para mí, Sultana—confeso Boruto sin apartar sus ojos zafiro de los orbes ónix de ella. -Lo admito he estado…con muchas mujeres—menciono para diversión de ella que, a su edad, no hubiera esperado otra cosa de un hombre y soldado, -pero nunca sentí nada por ninguna, jamás—prometió con absoluta sinceridad, viéndola asentir, creyendo en sus declaraciones. -Solo vivo y siento estando en su presencia—pronuncio incapaz de ocultar su sentir y cuanto la amaba. -Si hemos de aprender, entonces hagámoslo juntos.

Hubiera sido agradable pensar como él, creer que el egoísmo no tendría repercusiones pero no era así, Izumi tomaría tremendamente mal la situación cuando lo supiera si es que no se le ocurría hacer algo producto de su ira. Ser egoístas era un error fatal en el Palacio, más aun cuando el deber de ella, como Sultana, no era sino velar por la y perduración del Imperio y la permanente seguridad de su familia.

-La verdad importa poco lo que deseemos Boruto—menciono Sarada apelando a que el comprendiera la realidad, -mi padre acabara decidiendo si quiere casarme de nuevo o no, y si eso sucede tal vez nunca exista ese algo que deseas…que deseamos—corrigió dando por sentado a Boruto que le correspondía, y así era. -En este palacio, la felicidad es imposible—recordó.

No era incorrecto pensar así, o se moría o se perdía algo de importancia que debía llorarse toda la vida, su madre había tenido que soportar lo segundo al haber perdido a Baru e Itachi. El auténtico Palacio de las lágrimas no era otro que ese, el oro y los lujos camuflaban el dolor, el llanto y las lágrimas de sangre más sinceras y provenientes del corazón.

-Eso no importa Sultana—replico el Uzumaki para tranquilizar sus tristes pensamientos, -con solo saber que hubo esa esperanza, con solo saber que algo nos une, puedo morir tranquilo, soñando lo que pudo ser esa inmensidad llamada amor—prometió.

Una sonrisa no pudo evitar aparecer en el rostro de Sarada que, sin temor alguno, entrelazo sus manos con las de Boruto una última vez, clavando su mirada en la suya sin temor de nada, siendo egoísta por ese mísero momento. Soltando su agarre, aun sin darle la espalda, Sarada retrocedió, sujetándose la falda del abrigo y del vestido para no tropezar, girándose para marcharse. Aun cuando estuvieran de espaldas al otro, sabiendo que deberían esperar para volver a verse, ninguno de los dos borro la sonrisa en sus rostros.

Se amaban.

* * *

Izumi entro en el jardín Imperial con una capa dorada sobre un vestido jade claro, deseaba respirar y tomar aire para serenar su mente y despejarse de tantas cosas y problemas surgido a lo largo el día culpa de ella misma y su mente.

Había desayunado junto a la Princesa Koyuki durante la mañana. Con el paso del tiempo se estaba haciendo cada vez más amigas, confiando entre si y sincerando sus sentimientos, lo que pensaban de los respectivos hombreras que últimamente se habían vuelto el centro de sus vidas y demás. Todo pensamiento nostálgico en la mente de Izumi desapareció instalando una confusión repentina al ver a su hermana aparecer desde dentro del jardín con una sonrisa absolutamente radiante adornando su rostro. Izumi nunca recordaba haberla visto así de feliz por nada.

-Sarada—la nombrada solo sonrió sin dejar opacar su felicidad por nada, ¿dónde estabas?—inquirió, curiosa del porqué de su buen ánimo.

La Uchiha solo se encogió de hombros.

-Por ahí, paseando—divago Sarada, rodeando a su hermana..

Izumi observo con auténtica confusión la partida de su hermana que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía sonreír sola, danzando por su cuenta mientras caminaba, como una niña que veía realizado su sueño o su mayor felicidad. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No lo sabía, pero Izumi solo atino a encogerse hombros mientras continuaba su camino por el jardín Imperial en un intento por distraerse. Le daría a Boruto tiempo de decidirse a hablar con el Gran Visir Kakashi Hatake Pasha o con su padre el Sultan. No dudaba de que fueran a casarse. Chouchou, tras la Sultana Sarada, observo divertida a la Sultana que sonreía y reía como una niña de solo rememorar su breve encuentro con Boruto, en lugar de caminar parecía danzar y caminar sin rumbo alguno, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. La pelicastaña levanto la mirada ante el repentino eco de pasos, encontrando a Himawari que, presurosa, se detuvo ante la Sultana con una reverencia, sacando a Sarada de su trance romántico.

-Himawari, ¿Sucede algo?—indago Sarada sin borrar la sonrisa que adornada su rostro.

La ojiperla asintió en el acto.

-Investigue al Príncipe Daisuke, como me pido—aclaro esto último haciendo que todo rastro de índole romántica en el rostro de la Sultana desapareciera y fuera remplazado por una impoluta seriedad. -Paso la noche con la Princesa Koyuki—confeso Himawari con sincero temor.

Producto del aun latente recuerdo de Boruto y sus palabras en su subconsciente, Sarada suspiro de forma lenta y acompasada para tranquilizarse. Aparentemente Daisuke no entendía de los problemas ni jamás lo haría, tendría que recordarle como eran las cosas y como es que se debía vivir y actuar en aquel palacio donde se podía desaparecer de un momento a otro sin explicación aparente.

-¿Dónde está ahora?—exigió saber Sarada, con voz serena.

-En sus aposentos, Sultana—acoto Himawari.

Sarada se sostuvo la falda del abrigo y, siendo seguida tanto por Himawari como por Chouchou, entro al Palacio lo más pronto posible. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras a su hermano.

* * *

Acompañado por Boruto, Sasuke entro en los aposentos de Naruto Uzumaki encontrando a este sumido en una conversación extraña junto a Metal Lee y Naka Celebi. Ligeramente curioso de lo que estuvieran comentando, Sasuke giro su rostro hacia Boruto, indicándole que guardara silencio. Fuera cual fuera el tema de la conversación sostenida, debía ser interesante porque hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de su llegada ni de la de Boruto

-¿Qué cuchichean?—hablo Sasuke en voz alta, asustado a los presentes, sobre todo a Naka que u curio la boa para no gritar. Boruto, de pie tras el Sultan, no pudo evitar ahogar una risa ante la escena tan burlesca en que, apresuradamente, los tres hombres reverenciaron al Sultan tan rápidamente como les fue posible, entre tropiezos, aún más divertido si uno de esos hombres no era otro que su padre. -Díganlo en voz alta, saben que detesto las intrigas—amenazo.

Esta mención hizo temblar a los presentes, sobre todo a Metal Lee que pese a su proezas como inventor…era una persona nerviosa que no se atrevía a rebelar sus diseños del todo, claro, ya había presentado otra clase de cosas a su majestad, diseños de naves y buques, pero alas con la idea de volar era un tanto diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera concebido siquiera, ¿Y si el Sultan desaprobaba su idea y dejaba de favorecerlo como visionario?

-Majestad, Metal Lee ha estado diseñando un nuevo invento—inicio Naka sin dar demasiados detalles, codeando a su amigo que lo observo con confusión, -adelante, díselo—murmuro.

Boruto se abstuvo de reír al ver la falsa expresión intransigente del Sultan que conseguía trasmitir emociones completamente opuestas a las que sentía en ese momento mediante aquella frialdad y seriedad avasalladora que ponía a todo el mundo a sus pies con una sola mirada.

-¿Qué inventaste ahora, Metal Lee?—exigió saber el Sultan.

El pelinegro dio un paso al frente con una aparente seguridad de la que carecía y que no tardó en hacerse evidente en cuanto intento hablar.

-Pues….yo, eh….si…- titubeo Metal Lee que si bien aparentaba seguridad, su voz decía todo lo contrario, -alas, quiero hacer alas, Majestad—dijo finalmente con voz decidida como si estuviera ante cualquier persona, dándose cuenta de su error, -si usted me lo permite, claro—cito esto último con voz nerviosa y asustada.

Un momento de silencio reino en la habitación haciendo que incluso Boruto cerrara los ojos producto de la inercia, nadie de los ahí presentes sabía que diría el Sultan, si apoyaría la idea o criticaría duramente a Metal Lee por ser un soñador que aspiraba a algo demasiado lejano. Nadie podía imaginar su reacción y de hecho fue así. Una sonrisa un tanto divertida se plasmó en el rostro del Sultan que, de manera inmediata hizo todo lo posible por no reír, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. La idea no le parecía mala al fin y al cabo no existían pensamientos o ideas tontas, si Metal Lee creía que eso era posible él no tenía por qué decir lo contrario. Sasuke carraspeo a la vez que daba un paso hacia el inventor que bajo la mirada.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?—indago Sasuke.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron en cuanto Daisuke hubo dado su indicación, permitiendo así que su hermana Sarada entrara con una apariencia claramente molesta. Su figura se encontraba elegantemente acentuada por su vestido rubí oscuro bordado de hizo cobrizo en los costados del corpiño—bajo cuyo escote corazón se encontraban seis botones de oro con un diamante en el centro en caída vertical—la falda superior, las mangas ajustadas y las hombreras enmarcadas junto a los dos largos mechos plagados de rizos que caían sobre los hombros de ella y sobre su cabeza una corona de plata, diamantes y cristales que, junto con un par de pendientes, emulaban flores de jazmín.

-Bienvenida, hermana—saludo Daisuke sin levantarse del diván frente a su escritorio donde había finalizado la revisión diaria del protocolo.

El Uchiha le indico con la mirada su hermana que tomara asiento más esta no acepto ni rechazo su ofrecimiento, por la impresión que trasmitían sus facciones, claramente no estaba ahí para hablar amenamente de hermana a hermano, sino que para discutir, más Daisuke no entendía porque habría de suceder eso.

-¿Lo que oí es cierto?—exigió saber Sarada con voz iracunda.

Apoyando sus manos ante su escritorio, Daisuke no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros al no saber a qué se refería su hermana. Que él supiera o estuviera enterado, no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común como para que ella viniera a exigirle una explicación de algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

-¿Qué escuchaste?—respondió Daisuke, con una pregunta.

Apartado la mirada por un breve instante, Sarada hubo de asumir que en efecto lo dicho por Himawari no era una mentira. Daisuke lo haría, claramente que sí, sus impulsos y su personalidad como tal lo volvían esa clase de persona, pero ella nunca espero ver tal cambio radical en su hermano de buen corazón que—apenas siendo un año menor que ella—había estado a su lado en los mejores y peores momentos en el pasado, ¿Cuándo había cambiado así?, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cruel como el resto del mundo y sus enemigos?

-Pasaste la noche con esa mujer sin pensar en absolutamente nada, en consecuencias o en lo que dirían nuestros padres—acuso Sarada viendo a su hermano descansar su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, bufando ante su "reprimenda", -ni siquiera los animales son tan estúpidos, no piensas en nada—insulto sin repararle la opinión de él o lo que sea que estuviera pensando. -¿Quieres casarte con ella? Bien, hazlo, pero 400 personas habrán de morir por ello, así lo dicta la ley—le recordó pensando en el prestigio del Imperio y en como su reputación, la de él mejor dicho, se vería manchada por culpa de un vulgar placer masculino. -No eres un Sultan y nunca la serás, mientras yo viva no habré de permitirlo, ni mis hermanas ni mucho menos nuestro padre—casi grito Sara ya harta de sus errores.

De sus antecesores solo el Sultan Hashirama y el Sultan Tobirama habían ejercito debidamente como Sultanes justos, el Sultan Madara y el Sultan Izuna habían sido gobernantes crueles que se dedicaban a imponer su voluntad y disfrutar de las mujeres de su Harem, nunca habían reparado en lo importante que era la imagen que daban de si al mundo con sus acciones y sus decisiones, Daisuke tenía que entenderlo porque tal vez el fuera el Sultan tras su padre. Si eso no sucedía y Daisuke era incapaz de gobernar, entonces el trono pasaría a Kagami.

-Cuida tus palabras o yo…- amenazo Daisuke ante las palabras de ella.

Sin importarle su amenaza, Sarada estampo bruscamente las palmas de sus manos contra el escritorio, sin apartar sus ojos de los de su hermano, inclinando peligrosamente su rostro hacía de él.

-¿O qué?—exigió saber en voz alta, casi mediante un chillido. -¿Vas a golpearme?—pregunto sin preocuparle eso. -Ni siquiera nuestra madre lo ha hecho con ninguno de nosotros y no lo harás tú, ¿Quién crees que eres?—grito Sarada.

Harto de aquellas palabras y reprimendas, como si fuera un niño, Daisuke se levantó de su silla marcando las diferencia de estatura entre él y su hermana, más ni siquiera esto pareció amedrentar a Sarada que le sostuvo la mirada con aquel brillo de determinación que solo poseían los ojos de su madre.

-Yo soy el Príncipe de la corona Imperial de los Uchiha—recordó Daisuke por si es que ella olvidaba su lugar dentro del Imperio, -el heredero del Sultanato, no debo pedirle permiso a nadie para hacer mi voluntad- le advirtió como amenaza.

Ignorándola, Daisuke rodeo su escritorio y cruzo los pocos pasos que lo llevaría a la puerta. Sarada apretó los muños ante la ignorancia y tozudez de él que no reparaba en los errores, que no reparaba e lo que pasaría por causa de las egoístas decisiones que estaba tomando.

-Pisas un hielo muy delgado—advirtió Sarada haciendo que su hermano se detuviera ante las puertas y voltease a verla. Al parecer o podría deshacerse de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sarada de igual modo se giró clavando su enfurecida mirada sobre él, -no eres nada, nada sin nuestros padres—le recordó denigrando cualquier poder que él se jactara de poseer. -El agua que bebes, la vida que gozas es solo por ellos, entiéndelo. Quienes olvidan esos pierden todo lo que tienen, incluso sus vidas—amenazo de igual modo no pudiendo evitar aludir a Kabuto, Orochimaru, Obito, Inojin y tantos otros traidores, -sal de mi vista—ordeno.

Daisuke era alguien tempestuoso e impredecible, pasar por encima de alguien no le resultaba un problema y Sarda supo que debió concebir la posibilidad de que él no fuera a marcharse ante sus palabras, debió hacerlo antes para prevenir eso. Sarada sitio sus rodillas chocar contra el suelo en cuanto una bofetada, de parte de su hermano, choco duramente contra su mejilla. Intento no perder el equilibrio pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para haberlo evitado, observando molesta su hermano que la sujeto por el cuello.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirlo?—exigió saber Daisuke, apretando el agarre alrededor del cuello de su hermana. -Solo la viuda de un traidor—insulto viéndola apretar los dientes por culpa de la ira y la frustración, -no interfieras Sarada—advirtió Daisuke soltándola y permitiéndole respirar con normalidad. Irguiéndose Daisuke la observo desde las alturas, desde aquella perspectiva ya no parecía una mujer tal altiva y valiente, -la próxima vez no me importara hacerte a un lado.

Si reparar en su hermana ni en nada, Daisuke le dio la espalda y regresos su pasos hacia las puertas que abrió encontrando a las dos doncellas de su hermana, Chouchou y Himawari que lo reverenciaron antes de que el abandonara la habitación de todos modos. Ya solas, ambas doncellas se sujetaron la falda apresuradamente, entrando a la habitación y encontrando a su Sultana de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-Sultana…- intento ayudarla, Chouchou.

Sarada levanto la palma de su mano para indicarles que no hiciera nada. El golpe de su hermano contra su mejilla aún seguía ahí, descociendo con dolor y como un recordatorio de la realidad; era una mujer y nunca podría cambiar las distancias que existían entre el poder de un hombre y el de una mujer. Furiosa, tanto por lo dicho por su hermano como por la dolorosa realidad, Sarada choco la palma de su mano contra el suelo, chillando de ira pero sin soltar una sola lagrima.

Las mujeres debían pelear para sobrevivir en ese mundo.

* * *

Luego de haberles impuesto a sus doncellas el dejarla sola, Sarada entro a sus aposentos, apartando el velo que cubría su escote, dejándolo caer tras su espalda, sobre su largo cabello.

Con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose como señal para desatar todas las dolorosas emociones que la recorrían, acaricio sus brazos y se mordió los labios. Pese a su dureza externa, a su aparente perfección, estaba rota por dentro, quebrada al saberse objeto de burlas, críticas de quienes la consideraban una traidora.

Muy lentamente camino hacia el gran espejo veneciano de marco de plata y diamantes que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de su habitación. Su mirada permanecía en el suelo de la habitación como si no se atreviera a observar su propio reflejo. Su mirada se elevó muy lentamente haciéndole ver la falda baja del vestido, sus caderas, su cintura, su busto, sus hombros, su cuello, y finalmente...su rostro. Sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en mayor cantidad entre el espacio que había en sus parpados, no podía siquiera verse al espejo en ese momento.

¿Cuantas veces había orado, llorado e implorado al destino porque su suerte cambiara? No podía contarlas, y ahora Daisuke la había golpeado e insultado como si fuera una mísera basura. Sarada se contempló ante el espejo con sincera vergüenza, dolor y pesar de ver aquel difuso pero claro moretón marcando su mejilla izquierda. Un chillido de angustia y tristeza salió de sus labios a la vez que caía de rodillas sobre el suelo, chocando su puño contra la alfombra, sollozando tan silentemente como le era posible. Aquella situación la enfermaba, el ser débil, el no tener a nadie que la ayudara. Era una viuda, sola con su hijo, no tenía a un hombre que la protegiera, estaba en la misma posición que su madre hacía ya diez años tras cuando habían creído que su padre habían muerto, su madre no habían aguantado tantos golpes y perdidas pese a su inmensa fortaleza, se había quebrado momento a momento, golpe tras golpe, ¿Cómo podía ella intentar imitarla siquiera?

Indignada consigo misma y con su absurda debilidad, Sarada se quitó la corona de la cabeza, dejándola caer sobre el suelo junto a su velo, quitándose los pendiente y deseando arrancarse ese vestido…¿Qué clase de persona era? Se preguntó mil veces mientras se secaba las lágrimas, ¿De qué le servía llorar? Si no cambiaba las cosas, nunca sería diferente y para ello tenía que comenzar por destruir a la persona que estaba poniendo a Daisuke en contra de su familia y del Imperio. El brillo de la ira y la determinación destilo en los orbes ónix de la Sultana que tenía a una persona a quien dirigir su cólera.

Koyuki tenía que desaparecer.

* * *

-Correré colina abajo, el viento sostendrá mis alas y me elevara por sobre el aire—explico Metal Lee, paso por paso.

La atención de los presentes estaba sobre Metal Lee que sostenía una aparente imagen escala del invento que tenía en mente, sosteniéndolo con su manos para maniobrar al objeto en cuestión como se suponía que debía suceder en base a lo que Metal Lee había pensado y diseñado. El Sultan no emitió palabra alguna ni hizo u gesto para aceptar lo explicado por Metal Lee, observando a Naka Celebi que era quien estaba más enterado de todo lo hecho por el inventor.

-En teoría—murmuro Naruto para sí mismo luego de la explicación.

El y su hijo Boruto visitaban diariamente a Metal Lee y a Naka Celebi, pero nunca habían dado señal alguna de aprobar sus ideas porque parecían ilógicas, o mejor dicho solo está de desear volar como un ave. Para ellos, se volaría solo si se nacía como tal, de lo contrario no tenían porque ambicionarlo siquiera.

-Antes de que diga algo, su Majestad—intervino Naka con voz humilde y diplomática, -nosotros no lo apoyamos—con esto señalo tanto . Nunca estuve a favor de esto. Se lo dije muchas veces "es imposible", pero nunca me escucho.

Metal Lee contemplo con autentico temor el silencio del Sultan que no profería opinión alguna, haciendo aun mayor el nerviosismo que sentía a causa de la espera. Ante la mirada ansiosa de todos los presentes—Boruto, Naruto, Metal Lee y Naka Celebi—el Sultan ni hizo nada salvo encogerse de hombros ante las palabras dichas por Naka Celebi con respecto a lo ideado por Metal Lee.

-No me parece imposible—admitió el Sultan para sorpresa de los presentes y alegría de Metal Lee. -Si estas convencido, no puedo detenerte, vuela como un ave si es lo que deseas—permitió Sasuke.

Los tiempos cambiaban, la gente cambiaba, las eras cambiaban, ¿Quién podía confirmar o ratificar como sería el mundo en un siglo más o dos, tres o cuatro, o más incluso? Las ideas imposibles, tal vez, fueran realizables en el futuro. No les servía frenar la creatividad mientras no cobrara la vida de nadie inocente.

-Gracias su majestad, me bendice con su magnificencia—proclamo Metal Lee.

* * *

Había aprobado la idea de Metal Lee ya nunca, o casi nunca, erraba en sus diseños o planos, era alguien intelectual y que no desperdiciaba el tiempo en tonterías.

Solo el futuro depararía el destino de todos y hasta entonces Sasuke solo podía hacer lo correcto y permitir que cada quien tuviera libre albedrío de decidir que deseaba hacer con su propia existencia. Desechando esos pensamientos, Sasuke entro en los aposento de su hija una vez que los guardias jenízaros le hubieron abierto las puertas. Sarada, -hasta entonces sentada sobre su cama—se levantó rápidamente, alisándose la falda y manteniendo la mirada baja para que su padre no viera el moretón que tenía sobre su mejilla, más sabría que no podría evitar eso por más tiempo. La Uchiha fingió una sonrisa en cuanto su padre se detuvo frente a ella, sujetándola de los hombros.

-Sarada—Sasuke acaricio los hombros de su hija,

Usualmente, y por inercia, Sarada correspondía ante aquel gesto de igual modo que Sakura; sonreía radiantemente con ese brillo de inocencia en sus ojos, por ende resulto extraño para Sasuke que Sarada evadiera su mirada ya que ella jamás tenia motivo alguno para hacerlo. Temiendo lo peor, Sasuke la sujeto cuidadosamente del mentón no pudiendo evitar observarla con sorpresa ante el difuso pero notorio moretón que tenía en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?—exigió saber Sasuke.

Sarada titubeo haciendo que sus labios temblaran. Puede que Daisuke hubiera obrado mal, pero no deseaba que su hermano tuviera que lidiar con alguna problema por su causa, pero tampoco podía olvidar cuanto la hería el porqué de ese golpe, el por qué tenía ese moretón en la mejilla y el por qué odiaba a Koyuki.

-Su majestad—intento hablar Sarada, sintiéndose al borde de un desmayo ante tantas ideas que circularon por su cabeza, provocando que se sujetara del pecho de su padre, -padre…- murmuro Sarada con la voz quebrada.

Sasuke abrazo a su hija de manera inmediata en cuanto la sintió chocar su rostro contra su pecho, llorando. ¿Quién podría haber hecho eso?, ¿Quién tendría motivos o falta de conservación como para arriesgarse tanto? Sarada era su hija predilecta, una Sultana con un poder incuestionable, ¿Quién era lo bastante estúpido como para llegar a marcarla físicamente?

-¿Quién te golpeo?—exigió saber Sasuke ante lo que su hija detuvo sus sollozos más no emitió palabra alguna haciendo que un nombre apareciera en la mente de Sasuke; Rai no, no tenía los motivos, Kagami y Shisui muchos menos: -Fue Daisuke—afirmo más bien, no necesitando que ella respondiera. -Recibirá un castigo por lo que hizo.

En volviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hija, Sasuke hizo que se sentara sobre la cama, a su lado, limpiando cuidadosamente las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Creía que, habiendo ordenado la muerte e Inojin, Sarada no tendría motivos para volver a llorar habiendo descubierto el porqué de su muerte, pero aparentemente Daisuke no paraba de darse aires de grandeza y superioridad. Sarada inspiro aire, serenándose tan pronto como le fue posible, no había llorado tanto antes de la llegada de su padre, pero saberlo ahí a su lado había hecho que se sintiera nuevamente como una niña que necesitaba llorar en brazos de su padre.

-Padre, te prometo que aprenderé de esto y seré más fuerte—prometió Sarada comportándose como lo que era; una Sultana, no podía olvidarlo. La Uchiha sostuvo una de las manos de su padre como suplica humilde de parte de una de sus súbditos. -Me gustaría pedirte que no desapruebes lo que yo pueda hacer de ahora en más—suplico.

No necesitando indagar en la mente de su hija, Sasuke supo a que se refería, quería tener la oportunidad de cobrar la ofensa hacia quien era la auténtica causante, la persona que había provocado ese exabrupto de parte de Daisuke, quien podía verdaderamente ser culpada de todo lo que estaba pasando y del caos que, además de Naoko, reinaba en el Palacio.

-Haz lo que tú consideres conveniente—permitió Sasuke.

Si hacía falta, el tomaría la responsabilidad pero su hija tendría la oportunidad de cobrar venganza por esa humillación.

* * *

Koyuki se sobresaltó al sentir el acto de alguien en su brazo, pero para su alivio y consternación no se encontró con nadie más que Daisuke que le sonrió, sentándose sobre la cama y acariciando cuidadosamente su hombro. Apartando las sabanas y el cobertor con cuidado, Koyuki igualmente se sentó sobre el colchón para quedar cara a cara con él que o podía apartar sus ojos de la dulce y bellísima faz de su rostro.

-¿Dónde estabas?—exigió saber Koyuki, incapaz de saber qué hora era exactamente pero aludiendo que debía ser media noche o incluso más. -Te estuve esperando desde antes del atardecer—acuso esperando una buena justificación para semejante espera.

Daisuke bajo la mirada, recordando el momento de ira vivido y como—a causa de su ira sus impulsos—había acabado por dirigir su descarga emocional repentina contra su hermana Sarada, hiriéndola tanto emocional como físicamente. No tenía excusa o perdón lo que había hecho, pero era tarde para cambiarlo, aceptaría el castigo que su padre o su madre eligieran darle en cuanto lo supieran

-Tuve que lidiar con unos…asuntos—contesto Daisuke sin dar demasiada información, arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero ineludiblemente escuchar que insultaban a Koyuki sacaba lo peor de él, solo había reaccionado de igual modo si hubieran lastimado a sus hijos o a Midoriko. -No pude venir antes—se excusó.

Si la explicación hubiera sido más detallada, si se hubiera expresado de otra forma entonces tal vez, sol tal vez, Koyuki lo hubiera aceptado, pero tan escueta información no hizo sino herirla en lo más profundo de su corazón, ¿Quién era realmente en la vida de Daisuke?, ¿Qué lugar tenía en su corazón luego del Príncipe Sasuke, la Sultana Mikoto y la Sultana Midoriko?, ¿Quién era a sus ojos?, ¿Realmente era importante para él?

-¿Siempre será así?—cuestiono Koyuki provocando que Daisuke frunciera el ceño con extrañeza. -Días me veras, días no—menciono de forma cruel y sínica, considerándose poco menos que una prostituta sin paga, -¿Tendré que esperarte como una mujer cualquiera que te necesita en su cama?—se autocritico así misma.

Ella, una Princesa, reservada a ser una simple meretriz que esperaba la llegada del Príncipe a su cama o ante su mesa para pasar breves instantes juntos. Era ridículamente denigrante. La sola idea hizo que apartar su mirada del rostro de Daisuke, no quería verlo en ese momento, no cuando él no le daba respuesta o explicación alguna de su ausencia, un amor así no valía la pena.

-Koyuki—llamó Daisuke en un intento por explicarle la situación y el por qué había tardado en encontrarse con ella, pero la Princesa no volteo a verlo, -mírame—volvió pedir.

Molesta, Koyuki únicamente lo ignoro, fingió que él no estaba allí mientras recostaba sobre la cama nuevamente. Pero no pudiendo ignorarlo por completo, se abrazó su brazo en un intento por hacerle saber que lo necesitaba ahí con ella por más que despreciara su mirada y su voz. Divertido, Daisuke se tumbó a su lado sobre la cama, abrazándola por la espalda, olvidando todo mal humor ante su aparente indiferencia, plantando un beso sobre una de sus mejillas, el cual destruyó las barreras que ella había formado tan afanosamente, haciéndola sonreír y girar su rostro para encontrarse con el de él.

No podían disgustarse.

* * *

Un nuevo día hubo iniciado ne el Palacio tras tatos quebraderos de cabeza y disturbios emocionales.

Sentada ante su tocador, Sarada agradeció con la mirada a Midoriko que coloco una corona de plata, diamantes y esmeraldas en forma de pétales sobre su cabello luego de haberla ayudado a peinarse.

La Sultana Uchiha lucía un sencillo pero elaborado vestido color esmeralda de escote redondeado pero con marcados detalles en V que tenía tres perlas como botones en sucesión vertical, de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas y decoradas en su cima por unas levemente redondeadas hombreras. Sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de la misma tela totalmente bordada en diamantes que resplandecían con la luz y emulaban los hermosos detalles de las alas de una mariposa y cuyo rebajado escote en V se cerraba únicamente a la altura del vientre. Se colocó por su cuenta un par de pendientes de cuna de plata y diamantes con una esmeralda en forma de lágrima en su centro.

Tocaron repentinamente a la puerta ante lo que Sarada asintió ante la mirada de Chouchou.

-Adelante—índico la pelicastaña con el permiso de su Sultana haciendo que las puertas se abrieran de par en par permitiendo el ingreso de Himawari.

De pie tras la Sultana se encontraba Midoriko sencillamente vistiendo unas galas blancas de escote corazón con tres botones de perlas en caída vertical y mangas ajustada hasta los codos y abiertas como lienzos bajo una chaqueta superior verde pálido cerrada a la altura del vientre y plagada de bordados florales como rosas y lirios de múltiples colores a juego con una corona de oro, cristales y diamantes que sostenían un largo velo blanco que destacaba un par de pendientes de cuna de oro con un diamante rosa en el centro.

-Sultana—reverencio Himawari, -esto es para usted.

La ojiperla, con la mirada baja, cargo un pequeño almohadón purpura entre sus manos el cual sostenía una pequeña cajita de plata, exponiéndolo a la Sultana Sarada que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con confusión absoluta. La Sultana llevo su mirada hacia Midoriko que únicamente se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco sabía el porqué de ese objeto o presente.

-Yo no pedí nada—aclaro Sarada.

A menos que Boruto estuviera dispuesto a cruzar las líneas tan abruptamente, lo cual no creía, no podía tratarse de nada más, no cuando Izumi podía darse cuenta de lo que había entre ambos, era demasiado peligroso cruzar las líneas con tal de hacer feliz al otro inconscientemente

-Su Majestad lo hizo—aclaro Himawari para sorpresa de Sarada que acepto la cajita, abriéndola y encontrando en su interior u pequeño recipiente sellado, -le pidió al doctor C una medicina para cubrir su moretón—una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la Sultana ante aquellas palabras, había pensado en no abandonar sus aposentos de hecho…pero su padre no quería que ocultara su rostro del mundo. -El doctor C dice que será efectiva—añadió la ojiperla.

Sarada levanto su mirada hacia Midoriko que sonrió igual que ella-

-Si existe un mejor padre que el Sultan Sasuke- pronuncio Sarada con fingida solemnidad que hizo a Midoriko, Chouchou y Himawari aguantar la risa, -yo no lo conozco—admitió siendo sincera.

Dejando la cajita sobre su tocador, Sarada rompió el sello del recipiente, untando sus dedos con aquella suave crema que no tardo en aplicar sobre su mejilla. Midoriko contemplo, como si de un acto de magia se tratara, como aquella crema camuflaba el moretón impidiendo que fuera visible para cualquier persona.

El Sultan Sasuke había hecho su parte, ahora era su turno de hacer la suya.

* * *

Boruto dejo el libro que había leído la noche anterior en la estantería.

La noche que había tenido lugar era insólitamente maravillosa, había soñado con su Sultana y encima de ello el Sultan había aprobado la idea de Metal Lee. Era como si un nuevo capítulo se abriera ante la vida de todos con este nuevo día. Pero, como siempre, las cosas buenas no podían durar y el buen ánimo de Boruto no tardo en desaparecer e cuanto las puertas de sus aposentos fueron abiertas permitiendo la entrada de la Sultana Izumi que sonreía radiante y triunfal, claramente esperando que lo dicho en días anteriores hubiera dado el fruto deseado.

Usaba un sencillo vestido verde pálido de cuello y hombreras bordadas en hilo cobrizo que fusionaban para formar un escote alto y redondo, las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codo y abiertas como lienzos, la falda estaba bordada en hilo de oro para emular el emblema de los Uchiha y su cabello, -recogido como siempre—era adornado por una diadema de oro y turmalinas para emular pequeños pétalos de lo que parecían ser rosas, sosteniendo un largo velo a juego con el vestido que se arremolinaba sobre sus hombros.

-Boruto, vine a hablar contigo—fue al grano la joven y enamorada Sultana. -Supongo que ya tienes una respuesta que darme—afirmo más que suponer.

Por primera vez Boruto deseo echarla, deseo no mentirle más y en efecto eso haría, ya no tenía por qué ser falso y guardar silencio, acatando lo que ella decía y fingiendo que todo estaba bien, no sentía nada por ella sino que por la Sultana Sarada, ya no podía mentirse a sí mismo y mucho menos a la Sultan Izumi, por más hirientes que resultaran sus palabras, ya no iba a guardar silencio.

-No, Sultana—Izumi arqueo una ceja, divertida si es que él era tímido respecto a la idea de pedirle matrimonio, -mi respuesta es no—el rostro de la Sultana perdió color ante esto, más no pareciendo indignada. -Nadie lo aceptaría—intento apelar a su raciocinio. –Termine con esto Sultana, antes de que alguno de los dos salga herido—pidió con sincero temor.

Era alguien tolerante cuando la situación así lo permitía, pero esta vez Izumi no fue capaz de evitar confundirse ante las palabras del Uzumaki, ¿Qué razones tenia para decir algo asi?, ¿Por qué habrían de rendirse ante lo que sentían a causa de lo que pensaran los demás? Ella era la hija del Sultan y eso era más que suficiente para hacer callar a quien fuera que hablara mal de él.

-¿Por qué me dices esto, Boruto?—cuestiono Izumi, incrédula de lo que oía, -¿Qué cambio para que me lo digas?

Hablar con ella sin herirla era aún más difícil de lo que hubiera podido imaginar siquiera, ella era una Sultana, y hacerla derramar una sola lagrima siquiera era una condena de muerte segura que nadie quería tener y no habiendo tenido la oportunidad de amar en el sentido de la frase, Boruto no deseaba dar su vida por perdida a pesar de la inmensa lealtad que sentía por el Sultan.

-Se lo advertí antes Sultana, esto no era posible—sentencio Boruto sin dar demasiados detalles, más sabiendo que no podía esconder nada de ella. -Pero usted entendió lo que quiso y vio lo que quiso ver—acoto esto con escueta sinceridad.

La Sultana Izumi endureció su mirada ante esto, no le agradaba en lo absoluto lo que estaba escuchando salir de los labios de él.

-Se lo que vi y escuche—protesto Izumi, no entendió el porqué de las palabras de él y su sentido, -¿Qué cambio para que me dieras la espalda?—exigió saber, completamente anonadada. -Si no crees que es el momento y tienes miedo, lo entiendo, pero no digas que no sientes nada por mí—pidió esto último casi como si se tratara de un capricho de una niña enamorada y tal vez fuera así, -no soportaría que me mintieras.—admitió con voz preocupada. -Si tú quieres, yo hablare con mi padre—sugirió en un intento por ayudarlo a superar su temor.

Aquellas palabras fueron el tope de la paciencia de Boruto.

-Sultana, basta—pidió Boruto con un tono de voz respetuoso en tanto le fue posible, sorprendido a Izumi que espero que el respondiera como ella pensaba, que espero que el correspondiera por completo a su sentir. -Yo no quiero casarme con usted—aclaro ante la mirada de la Sultana cuyos orbes ónix se quebraron de confusión y temor al escucharlo. -No puedo casarme con usted porque…- Boruto se detuvo conscientemente, no podía dar un nombre, no podía exponer a la Sultana Sarada pese a intentar ser sincero, tenía que protegerla, -mi corazón ya tiene dueña—aclaro.

Izumi sintió como si su propio corazón se hubiera detenido, ya nada de lo que había parecía importarle mientras bajaba la mirada, era como si todo hubiera perdido valor para ella mientras le daba la espalda a Boruto y se marchaba ante la triste mirada de él que hubiera deseado poder evitarle todo sufrimiento posible. Posiblemente ella llegara a odiarlo, pero Boruto se sentía tranquilo ya que no la había hecho vivir una mentira, le había abierto los ojos antes de que cometiera un error grave.

No le había mentido.

* * *

Su estado de ánimo era acorde con el vestido aguamarina pálido—de mangas ajustadas y escote en corazón de forma redondeado, bordado en plata– que usaba a la par con una corona de oro y perlas en forma de lagrima—adornando su cabello recogido en una trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo—a juego con un par de pequeños pendientes.

Las visitas no eran algo que Koyuki pudiera esperar, no porque esperase estar sola durante todo el día hasta que Daisuke apareciera y volviera a verlo, sino porque no tenía demasiados aliados en el Palacio además de la Sultana Izumi quien había desayunado con ella hacia unos momentos atrás. Aun así, Koyuki se aliso la falda del vestido con dignidad, al igual que su doncella y amiga Yugito, en cuanto las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron, a pesar de no saber de quien se trataba casi podía intuirlo. No fue una sorpresa ni agrado para Koyuki que la persona en cuestión no fuera otra que la Sultana Midoriko, cruzándose de brazos sin respeto ante ella, si Midoriko no la trataba con respeto, ¿Por qué ella iba a tenerle respeto?

-Veo que no importa lo que pase, usted no me dejara en paz—concluyo Koyuki ante la presencia de la Sultana. -Si busca al Príncipe Daisuke, él ya se fue—ironizo.

Midoriko nos e dejo ofender ante el gesto de la Princesa ni antela alusión de que había pasado la noche con él, eso ya lo sabía y por una vez no pudo haberle importado menos que fuera así, no estaba ahí para pelear por ella por Daisuke, solo quería recordarle—omniscientemente—cuál era su lugar y como habrían de terminar las cosas ya que no estaba reparando en eso.

-¿Quieres que te felicite?—inquirió Midoriko con cinismo, divertida ante la estupidez de la Princesa. -Lo acepto, su alteza es como todo los hombres, piensa en una, luego en otra, ¿Quién eres tú?—cuestiono con toda la intención de molestarla. -Pronto se casara de ti, así como lo hizo conmigo.

Sabía que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no era una buena amante, lo principal para una persona en ese Palacio era reconocer sus errores y aprender de ellos para defenderse de otra forma. Koyuki por su parte, en su arrogancia como Princesa, nunca aprendería de ello sino que continuaría errando hasta provocar su propia caída y eso era justo lo que deseaba Midoriko. Koyuki la escucho más hizo todo lo posible por no perder el control, encogiéndose de hombros ante sus palabras.

-Entonces, esperemos y veamos que pasa—sentencio Koyuki sin tomarle el peso a las palabras de ella, -yo te lo diré cuando suceda—mintió claramente.

No esperaba ser tonta si es lo que Koyuki pensaba, tras todo lo sucedido, Midoriko y tenía clara su posición y que hacer, tenía claro que su único deber era proteger a Daisuke y evitar que cometiera el peor error de su vida.

-Ninguna de nosotras es más que arena que se lleva el viento—aludió Midoriko ninguneándose así misma ante lo que iba a decir, -solo una mujer ha podido ser la única mujer de un Sultan y esa es la Sultana Sakura, ni en los siglos que lleva este Imperio una mujer ha tenido tal poder y nunca nadie más lo tendrá—dio por cumplida tal profecía ya que eso era así y no cambiaría, nadie había ascendido tanto desde cero como ella y nunca seria así. -Sueñas demasiado alto. Despierta ahora o te estrellaras contra el suelo—sugirió en un falso intento por evitarle lo peor. -Tú eres su amante ocasional, su entretención cuando tienes deseos de desahogarse—la, antes, mirada arrogante de Koyuki se quebró ante esas palabras y Midoriko lo noto, -solo te utiliza, no eres nadie—disfruto decirle esto último.

Hubiera deseado no ofenderse con eso, pero era inevitable. Las palabras de Midoriko eran demasiado hirientes como para que pudiera aguantarlas a pesar de su carácter. Koyuki señalo la puerta con su mirada, sin ser capaz de decir algo para contradecirla.

-Fuera, lárgate—ordeno sin reparar en quien tenía en frente. –Vete—Midoriko dio dos pasos hacia ella, observándolo de arriba abajo como lo que era; una baratija.

Con una sonrisa triunfal adorando su rostro, Midoriko le dio la espalda a Koyuki y se marchó sin voltear a ver a la humillada Princesa. No había visitado a Koyuki por mera voluntad propia, ni porque la idea se le hubiera ocurrido de repente, lo había hecho por la Sultana Sarada y por el moretón que aún tenía en su rosto, porque por culpa de Koyuki Daisuke estaba actuando de una forma irracional y ajena, no estaba siendo el mismo por culpa de ella.

Koyuki era un veneno.

* * *

Contener sus emociones era algo que Izumi no acostumbraba a hacer, simplemente no entraba en su conducta habitual el fingir se algo que no era, el ser perfecta y oponerse a sus propios deseos era algo contranatural a su entender.

Pero por temor a que alguien se burlara de ella, hubo contenido todo lo que llevaba en su corazón hasta que hubo llegado a las puertas de sus aposentos ante la mirada de los guardias jenízaros que no dudaron en abrirle las puertas. Sarada espero pacientemente dentro de los aposentos de su hermana, los guardias le habían dicho que seguramente no tardaría en volver y, no teniendo nada más que hacer, había decidido quedarse y esperarla cuanto hiciera falta. La Uchiha giro su sonriente rostro hacia la puerta ante la llegada de su hermana.

-Izumi—saludo Sarada.

Ahí antes sus propios ojos, Izumi liberto sus sentimientos, sollozando en voz alta ante la preocupada mirada de su hermana, avanzando tan rápidamente como le fue posible hacia la cama, sentándose y abrazando desesperadamente a Sarada que no supo que hacer o decir para tranquilizarla. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Izumi nunca tenía motivos para sentirse desdichada o infeliz siquiera, su comportamiento no tenia sentido.

-¿Qué paso?—pidió saber Sarada más la respuesta que escucho no fue otra que los continuos sollozos de su hermana menor, -¿Por qué lloras así?—pido saber mientras acariciaba acompasadamente la espalda de su hermana en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Agradecida por la preocupación de su hermana y sus intentos por tranquilizarla, más profundamente herida, Izumi únicamente negó, respirando agitada en un intento por calmarse para encontrarle sentido a todo lo dicho por Boruto, todo aquello que no entendía y que parecía imposible d creer. ¿Cómo era posible que Boruto no sintiera nada por ella? Era imposible que ella hubiera creído en algo erróneo durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?—murmuro Izumi con la voz quebrada. Asustada, Sarada rompió levemente el abrazando, viendo a Izumi a los ojos quien no paraba de llorar. -Estaba dispuesta todo por él, incluso a morir de ser necesario—sollozo apretando los dientes para contener los gritos que deseaban liberar a causa de su corazón roto. -Soñaba con una boda magnifica, pero el ama a otra.

Sarada guardo silencio, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera merecer a su hermana entre sus brazos, intentando que dejara de llorar de alguna. Boruto había dado un paso importante pero hiriente, había decidido dar por terminada la mentira en que vivía Izumi pero no pudiendo evitar lastimarla en el proceso y Sarada, como tal, no podía evitar sentirse culpable en cierto modo.

¿Cómo no hacerlo si el hombre a quien amaba su hermana la amaba a ella?

* * *

El día apenas empezaba y por ende, Naoko no había perdido la oportunidad de bañarse.

Cerrando la bata sobre su cuerpo, Naoko se confió, estaba sola ya que su doncella había ido a preparar su ropa a sus aposentos, su confianza fue su pero erro que le impido girarse en cuanto sitio que alguien la tomaba por la nuca y la obligaba a hundir su cabeza en una de las pozas con agua que estaba en su camino. Protestando incansablemente, Naoko solo pudo sacar su cabeza del agua

-¡Déjenme!—grito Naoko.

Pero su protesta apenas y duro medio segundo antes de que volvieran a hundir su cabeza en el agua, quien sea que se tratase era un enemigo, eso lo tenía más que claro. Del otro lado de la puerta de los baños, Sasuke escuchaba con auténtica satisfacción los gritos y protestas provenientes del exterior junto con Choji y Shikamaru se encontraban de pie tras él. Naoko había cruzado una línea nueva; creer que podía sorprender a Sakura con aparentes "secretos" siendo que ella no poseía ninguno. Naoko no era la primera en especular que Sakura lo había embrujado, pero eso no era así, otras mujeres no tenía cabida en su vida y esa era la verdad. Un Sultan tenía lugar en su vida para muchas mujeres, no para una, pero Sakura era su igual, lo ayudaba en asuntos políticos, regia a los Pashas con diligencia digna de un Sultan su inteligencia equiparaba o superaba a la de cualquiera, ella era diferente a todas las demás, por ello Sasuke no necesitaba ni deseaba fijar sus ojos en otra porque para él no existían otras.

-Todos provocan su propia ruina—comento Sasuke sin interés.

Las mujeres que habían muerto producto de intentar entrar a sus aposentos no eran más que un mito y él lo había corroborado, todas se encontraban en el Viejo Palacio, lejos de su mirada pero vivas. Sakura no era una mujer cruel que asesinaba a quien estuviera en su camino, no era como Mito, Mei o Rin, solo destruía a quienes traicionaban y engañaban jugando con la vida de otros para llegar a la cima, y entre ese listado de personas empezaban a añadirse los nombres de Naoko y Koyuki, nombres que pagarían con creces todo lo que estaban provocando en el Imperio y en su familia.

Todos se ahogarían en la misma sangre que derramaban.

* * *

 **PD:** He hecho esa actualización más larga ya que, tal vez, no actualice hasta el miércoles y no quiero dejarlos insatisfechos. En el próximo capitulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje, es todo lo que puedo adelantarles dedicando esta actualización a **DULCECITO311 y Adrit126**. Me gustaría preguntarles algo, ya se que haya visto la serie o no, me gustaría hacer una adaptación de la serie " **Titanic** " estrenada en 2012 con motivo del centenario del hundimiento del translaticio dejando la aprobación o desaprobación en sus manos :3 gracias por todos mis queridos lectores, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	16. Chapter 15

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 15

Las puertas de los baños fueron abiertas por las doncellas que, por órdenes del Sultan, habían asfixiado a Naoko tanto como les hubiera sido posible.

Teniendo tras suyo a Shikamaru y Choji, Sasuke entro en los baños sin dejarse asombrar o trastocar emocionalmente al ver a Naoko, aparentemente, muerta. Pero sabía que no era así, su orden no había sido esa y por ende sabía muy bien a qué atenerse. El Uchiha volteo a ver a Choji que, presuroso, tomo una de las fuentes dispersar en la habitación y, llenándola de agua, la vacío en el rostro de Naoko que, tosiendo fuertemente a causa de la sorpresa y lo ocurrido antes, apenas y pudo respirar. El primer pensamiento que asolo a Naoko, por mera inercia e instinto fue que aquella circunstancia no había sido provocada por nadie salvo Sakura, pero en cuanto levanto su mirada no se encontró con el rostro de la pelirosa, sino que con la fría expresión del Sultan y su sequito.

-Majestad…- intento hablar Naoko.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué había intentado matarla directamente si ella no había hecho nada siquiera?, ¿Qué motivo tenia para habar hecho eso? No le sorprendería que Sakura hubiera mentido de la forma que fuera para implicarla en un problema y librarse de ella. Sakura tenía la culpa, solo esa explicación rondaba su mente.

-¿Enserio pensabas que no nos enfrentaríamos a ti sin una ventaja?—cuestiono Sasuke aludiéndose tanto a él como a Sakura, sin darle tiempo a Naoko de hablar o emitir alguna protesta. -Me das tanta lastima—admitió con sincera burla hacia la pelinegra que bajo la mirada co vergüenza, sabiéndose plenamente descubierta, -si hubieras sido inteligente hubieras aprendido a ser humilde y guardar silencio, te hubieras ganado mi cariño y respeto, pero tu estupidez te lo impidió—acuso siendo que, en efecto, si ella hubiera actuado diferente tal vez él la vería co respeto o cariño, pero no después de todo lo que había hecho. El Uchiha avanzo hasta situarse frente a ella que levanto la mirada con autentico temor. -No te matare porque eso no me sirve ahora—Naoko no supo si respirar tranquila o no, el Sultan era el único ser sobre la tierra que le inspiraba tal temor, -pero entiende de una vez que si intentas hacer algo contra Sakura o contra mí, tu vida será uno de los muchos precios que deberás pagar por tu osadía—amenazo Sasuke tomándola bruscamente del mentón y clavando su mirada en ella. -Si no quieres que Rai llore tu muerte, te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado.

Soltándola bruscamente, Sasuke le dio la espalda sin desear o intentar reparar en nada, abandonando el lugar con Shikamaru y Choji tras de sí en compañía de las dos doncellas que habían cumplidos sus órdenes. Había dado el paso más crucial, una sentencia de lo que podía sucederle a Naoko si ella interfería más de la cuenta en lo que no le correspondía, solo dejaría caer su espada y le arrancaría la cabeza cuando fuera necesario.

Hasta entonces disfrutaría de la espera.

* * *

La Sultana Mikoto era sin duda una de las figuras más importantes dentro del Palacio Imperial, no solo como la hija mayor del Sultan sino que además como la esposa del Gran Visir Hatake Kakashi Pasha.

La historia de ambos era como una especie de cuento de hadas, se amaban y tenían una hermosa hija, juntos, una hija que—deseaban—ascendiera en el Imperio y la jerarquía para mantenerse a salvo de las intrigas. Naori Uchiha era una niña simplemente maravillosa, leal al Imperio y a su familia con todas las fibras de su alama y su cuerpo a sus diez años recién cumplidos, ansiosa por cumplir con su deber y casarse con un Pasha poderoso e inteligente que garantizara el equilibrio del Imperio como había sucedido con sus padres.

De regreso a sus aposentos, vistiendo unas galas doradas– de escote redondo, mangas ajustadas hasta el codo y abiertas en lienzos—bajo una chaqueta de seda bordada en oro e hilo cobrizo, hombreras redondeadas y cuello en V—marcando su figura con un cinturón de oro—la Sultana Mikoto no paraba de sonreír ante las preguntas de su hija, demasiado alentada para su edad. Su largo cabello rosado—recogido en una trenza—caía tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro en decorada con diamantes en forma de hojas de otoño –que sostenía un velo almendra claro-con un par de pendientes en forma de lagrima a juego.

-¿Cuándo voy a casarme, mamá?—pidió saber Naori.

Caminando a su diestra se encontraba su hermosa hija de diez años, Naori, vistiendo una sencilla chaqueta rosa suave—estampada en flores de cerezo—de cuello en V, decorada por seis botones de perla sobre un vestido blanco de mangas ajustada y holgadas desde los codos que casi cubría sus manos. Su largo cabello rosado, peinado en una sencilla trenza mariposa, era adornado por una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de oro y decorada con cristales rosas a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de oro con un cristal en el centro y de los que pendía un diamante en forma de lágrima.

-Cuando el Sultan lo decida—respondió Kakashi en lugar de ella que no sabía cómo explicarle que aún no era el momento para pensar en eso.

La edad a partir de la cual una Sultana podía contraer matrimonio iniciaba a los catorce años, antes de los doce o trece era un auténtico peligro tanto para ella como para el niño o niña que fuera engendrado. Aun deberían pasar años antes de que Naori pudiera estar preparada para pensar en el matrimonio ya que el Sultan no deseaba ver a la mayor de sus nietas casadas a una edad muy temprana. Ante la respuesta de su padre, Naori no hizo sino parecer aún más determinada.

-Le pediré un esposo guapo y muy inteligente—soñó la joven Sultana.

Escuchar a su hija hablar así resultaba irónico para Mikoto que casi podía oír a su hermana Izumi en el tono de voz de su hija, solo que sin la misma arrogancia y tan marcado orgullo. A su edad, ella había sido más tolerante, resignada a casarse por política y deber antes que por amor, pero para su sorpresa había podido alcanzar ese efímero sueño, había conseguido casarse con el hombre que había cautivado su corazón desde la primera vez en que lo había visto.

-Debes esperar para eso, Naori—aplaco Mikoto, observando con un ligero tinte estricto a su hija que, resignada pero no del todo de acuerdo, asintió, -aun eres muy pequeña—recordó.

Aun cuando Naori hablara con el Sultan para pedirle un matrimonio, él la tranquilizaría y le recordaría que no dejaba de ser una niña. La sonrisa en el rostro de Mikoto desapareció con una lentitud claramente desagradable que Kakashi noto en cuanto el Príncipe Daisuke apareció por el umbral del pasillo—Kakashi entendía porque—deteniéndose frente a ellos.

-Tío—saludo Naori, abrazando a su tío.

Daisuke indudablemente le correspondió, besando la frente de la que era—por lejos—su sobrina favorita con aquella personalidad tan magnética y asfixiantemente divertida, ella que se divertía aprendiendo y conociendo de todo a su alrededor. Naori era muchas cosas que Mikoto no, era más liberal y menos seria, no se ceñía tanto a los protocolos y—en resumen—se parecía un poco a él.

-Estas más bella cada vez que te veo, Naori—aseguro Daisuke, besando las mejillas de su sobrina que no pudo evitar reír.

Haciendo todo lo posible, Mikoto suspiro de manera casi inaudible, manteniendo una apariencia entre seria y cariñosa en su rostro que fue capaz de engañar a su hija Naori, pero no a Kakashi que entendió que debería de dejar a su esposa a solas con el Príncipe Daisuke, ella aún tenía un juicio que emitir con respecto a lo sucedido a la Sultana Sarada el día anterior.

-Kakashi, Naori, adelántense, los alcanzo después—menciono Mikoto ordenando, casi perfectamente disimulado, que la dejaran a solas con su hermano. Sin titubeo alguno, Kakashi asintió, reverenciando al Príncipe que asintió como respuesta, antes de centrar su total atención en su hermana quien no le digirió la palabra hasta que hubo visto desaparecer por completo a Kakashi y a su hija. -Me resulta increíble tu cinismo—acuso Mikoto con toda libertad.

El palacio en que estaban gozaba de una inusual inactividad, no había concubinas rondando o jenízaros vigilando todo, la oportunidad perfecta para Mikoto que no deseaba hacer nada salvo recordarle a su hermano la situación y a lo que estaba forzado a hacer, actuar y sentir, no aquello que se empeñaba en autoproclamar como amor que existía entre Koyuki y él, eso era solo una fascinación temporal que, Kami mediante, no tardaría en desparecer por completo.

-¿Tú también?—pregunto Daisuke con clara ironía, sin dejarse molestar por las palabras de su hermana.

Primero Sarada lo había hecho perder la cabeza hasta límites insospechados siquiera por él y ahora Mikoto no hacía sino confrontarlo directamente. ¿Quién seguía?, ¿Shina, Rai, Kagami o Shisui?, ¿Quién más se creía con el derecho de meterse en su vida tan abruptamente? Era su vida, ¿Por qué nadie entendía eso? Tenía derecho a elegir que hacer de su vida, ya no era un niño.

-¿Esperas que guarde silencio cuando desgraciaste a nuestra hermana?—pregunto Mikoto sin necesitar una respuesta, -¿Y por quién? Por esa mujer—menciono esto último con un claro tono venenoso, -fíjate en ella y luego en ti—remarco por si su hermano no veía las diferencias evidentes ente ambos, -no pierdas la cabeza por algo que no vale la pena.

-No perderé nada, Mikoto—espeto Daisuke, no dándole tiempo de pensar siquiera, -esta es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera—le recordó.

La pelirosa asintió ante esto, claro que era consciente de lo que sentía su hermano, de las presiones que tenía sobre sus hombros y que—mediante una mujer inteligente y de buen corazón—solo podrían ser resueltas por alguien más, pero ese alguien no era ni nunca seria Koyuki, puede que Midoriko pero ni aun así, Daisuke debía comenzar a entender eso.

-Es cierto, no puedo hacer nada—reconoció Mikoto para momentánea satisfacción de él, -pero nuestro padre sí—le recordó con voz clara, fuerte y decidida que lo indigno interiormente ya que no lo demostró. -Todo lo que el Sultan da, también lo puede quitar, sino pregúntate porque los nombres de la Sultana Mito, la Sultana Mei y la Sultana Rin están en las lapidas familiares, repara en porque nuestro tío Yosuke y Neji están encerrados—esta alusión hizo a Daisuke bajar la mirada, por un momento en su mente todos los malos recuerdos del pasado cruzaron su mente y lo hicieron estremecer. -Yo tendría mucho cuidado de donde piso si fuera tú—advirtió Mikoto con una sonrisa ladina, satisfecha por el efecto de sus palabras. -Por temor a una revuelta, nuestro difunto abuelo, el Sultan Izuna, asesino a sus 12 hermanos y a uno de sus hijos, ¿Nuestro padre dudaría en cobrar la vida de alguien para mantener la paz?—cuestiono en voz alta sorprendiendo a Daisuke que entreabrió los labios para contestarle. -Tenlo en cuenta.

Diciendo esto, e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano, Mikoto paso por su lado, retirándose sin voltear a verlo otra vez. Aunque fuera mediante amenazas, Daisuke debía entender el auténtico problema que tenían por culpa de los errores que él estaba cometiendo.

* * *

-¡Boruto!—grito Sarada.

El Uzumaki acababa de regresar a sus aposentos luego de haber pasado revista al personal de jenízaros, como siempre, pero nada lo preparo para ese preciso momento en que las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron ante la brutal y agresiva aparición de la Sultana Sarada que parecía todo menos contenta o calmada y lo peor es que Boruto intuía porque estaba así.

-Sultana…- reverencio el Uzumaki, ante ella, pero apenas y entreabrió los labios para hablar ella lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-¿En qué pensabas?, ¿Cómo es que no pensaste las cosas?—cuestiono Sarada con voz iracunda pero en un tono de voz bajo, casi en susurros que el Uzumaki era plenamente capaz de oír. -Izumi está desecha—aclaro viendo asentir a Boruto que no negaba ni aceptaba su culpa, -debiste quedarte callado—espeto con brusquedad.

-¿Y seguirle mintiendo, Sultana?—se atrevió a dudar Boruto, apelando al buen juicio de ella.

Sin responder, Sarada aparto la mirada mientras cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho en un gesto entre enfurruñado y nervioso que el Uzumaki contemplo con culpabilidad, todo temor que ella sintiera. Pero era preferible aquello a engañar a la Sultana Izumi, tan joven como era, mancillando su corazón inocente a causa de un amor que no tenía fundamento alguno, era mejor que ella supiera la verdad sin importar cuan herida se sintiera, era preferible eso a mentirle y engañarla.

-Tarde o temprano la Sultana Izumi habría de saber y entender que yo no sentía nada por ella siendo que a quien amo es a usted—recordó Boruto, no pudiendo evitar decir esto último.

Pese a admitir esto y sentir en su corazón, Sarada ni hizo sino observarlo molesta. No estaban en posición de poder decidir con respecto a sus vidas, no podían decir que deseaban ser felices y olvidarse de todos, no podían ser egoístas a pesar de lo que sentían.

-No lo digas—ordeno la Sultana con voz tensa, girando momentáneamente su rostro hacia las puertas que, para su suerte, seguían cerradas, -nunca se sabe quién está escuchando—advirtió, serenándose.

Boruto asintió, llevando de igual modo su mirada a las puertas, esperando que los jenízaros que flanqueaban las puertas fueran lo bastante leales como para—en ese momento—no permitir la entrada de nadie inoportuno. Claro que entendía los sentimientos de la Sultana y sabía que—por su parte—la Sultana Izumi debía encontrarse muy herida pero prefería que hubiera sucedido eso a ser culpable de un engaño que nunca había intentado formar siquiera, algo que nunca había planeado.

-Trate de no herirla, Sultana—garantizo Boruto, -pero debía decirle la verdad—recordó.

Que fácil hubiera sido admitirlo, admitir que Boruto estaba siendo sincero, admitir que—por más cruel que sonara—Izumi debía aprender de ese dolor, pero Sarada no quería entender nada ya que era como arrancarse el corazón así misma. Inojin la había traicionado y debía olvidarlo, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la historia se estaba repitiendo y encima de todo por su causa?, ¿Cómo ser partícipe de algo así?, ¿Cómo olvidar lo que ya sabía?

-No tienes idea de cómo me siento—menciono Sarada siendo que ella no podría hablar con él a menos que hablaran de ambos, de lo que tenían, -la historia se está repitiendo, tú me amas y yo te correspondo pero Izumi llora, lo mismo que sucedió con Inojin, esa mujer y yo—dijo esto con amargura a la par que una sonrisa triste aparecía en su rostro, haciendo sentir culpable a Boruto que reconocía como suyo el error de haberle transmitido pensamientos erróneos a la Sultana Izumi. -¿Qué hago ahora? Dime—pidió saber para limpiar su propia conciencia, para darse a entender que Izumi no pasaría por lo mismo que ella, -si Izumi descubre lo que hay ente nosotros estaremos muertos, ambos, tu reputación y la mía estarían por los suelos—le recordó siendo que el protocolo y las leyes serian implacables con ambos si alguien sabía lo que sentían.

Las leyes Imperiales—desgraciadamente—no se habían hecho en un día y era imperativo decir que, en efecto, cualquier señal más que amigable o fraternal corría peligro de ser catalogada con intenciones oscuras, intenciones que—de ser del conocimiento del Sultan o alguien más—los condenarían a ambos, sobre todo a ella que debía representar la moralidad más alta posible como hija del Sultan del mundo, no podía arriesgar al Imperio por un sentimiento egoísta.

-No he dicho nada ni tu tampoco, Izumi no ha de saber de esto—le recordó de manera imperativa, -prométemelo—rogo Sarada.

-Lo juro, Sultana—no dudo en responder Boruto.

Sonriendo escasamente o lo que le fue posible para no parecer demasiado afectuosa, Sarada le dio la espalda y se marchó ante la atenta mirada del Uzumaki que, por un momento, deseo que él no fuera el Hasoda Basi del Sultan ni ella una Sultana, deseo que solo fueran un hombre y una mujer que se amaban de todo corazón.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

* * *

Había visitado al pueblo muy temprano y ahora, de vuelta a la calma, se encontraba sentada sobre su diván con la mente perdida en sus propios pensamientos, preocupada de todos sus hijos, preocupada por lo que sea que pudiera pasarles. Esa era su existencia, temer continuamente por sus hijos, su familia y ese Imperio por el que lo había entregado todo, u ingenuidad, su inocencia, su alegría y sus mejores intenciones, sus lágrimas y su propio corazón.

Lucía un sobrio vestido índigo azulado de escote bajo y redondo de mangas holgadas hasta casi cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta superior de encaje bordado en piedras de topacio, diamantes e hilo cobrizo para emular flores de cerezo. Alrededor de su cuello una magnifica guirnalda de plata que conformaba una estructura de dijes con siete broches con un zafiro dentro de los cuales pendían cristales en forma de lagrima a juego con un par de sencillos pendientes de cristal en forma de lagrima. Su largo cabello rosado, recogido ligeramente e un moño, caía la mitad de su espalda, adornado por la aclamada corona Imperial de tipo torre hecha de oro y decorada con toda clase de joyas, una imagen simplemente avasalladora.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron tan repentinamente que incluso a ella le sorprendió antes de que Tenten, a toda prisa, entrara y la reverenciara con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Tenten no era conocida por ser efusiva, mucho menos por actuar tan irrespetuosamente a menos que tuviera un motivo, cosa que aun más confundió a Sakura mientras observaba a la pelicastaña.

-Sultana, una noticia gloriosa—Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño ante estas palabras. -Un viejo y muy querido amigo para usted ha regresado.

Aquellas palabras fueron aún más extrañas, ¿Quién podía haber regresado? Sakura le indico a Tenten que permitiera al "visitante" entrar con libertad, acción que la pelicastaña acato tan pronto como le fue posible. La expresión seria de Sakura se desarmo en cuanto contemplo con auténtica alegría y sorpresa la aparición de aquel hombre—porque ya no era un adolescente—se piel pálida e inconfundible cabello celeste ¿Cómo olvidar a ese adolescente que ahora llegaba a su presencia convertido en hombre?

Mitsuki Pasha había sido un prominente aprendiz de jenízaro destacado tras la revuelta cometida por Mei y Rin, había participado en la ejecución de los traidores y poseía una lealtad absoluta al Imperio. Confiando en él, Sasuke lo había enviado como gobernador de la provincia de Bosnia con apenas catorce años pero una madurez mental tan grande que había merecido la pena el riesgo y ahora que la provincia ya podía subsistir sola, había regresado a su hogar en la capital.

-Sultana—reverencio el peliceleste con una radiante sonrisa para su Sultana.

Recuperándose de su sorpresa y alegría inicial—y llevando a cabo la tradición cortesana—Sakura expuso el dorso de su mano ante el Pasha que-inclinándose respetuosamente—beso con auténtica devoción y afecto filial a la mujer que había sido una madre para el mediante su correspondencia, ella que le había dado un comienzo nuevo cundo no había sido sino un simple donnadie.

-Mitsuki Pasha—saludo Sakura con una sonrisa, indicándole al Pasha que tomara asiento a su lado, acción que acato sin la menor dilación, -los años no hacen sino favorecerte todavía más—alago muy sorprendida con su cambio y paso de la adolescencia a la adultez. -¿Dónde quedo el joven que yo conocí?—pregunto con ternura.

Tan familiarmente como podía ser el trato entre él y la Sultana, Mitsuki solo atino a encogerse de hombros.

-Temo decir que sigo siendo el mismo Sultana, lamento si eso la decepciona—admitió en un tono bromista que provoco la alegría de la Sultana que sonrió radiante. -Pero mi corazón se regocija de ver que usted sigue siendo la misma Sultana de la que me despedí hace ocho años—Sakura fingió solemnidad, en un claro tono bromista. -Si usted me lo permite—pidió permiso el Pasha.

Intrigada, la Sultan asintió antes de ver al Pasha rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos de su Kaftan de donde—cuidadosamente y sin dejarle ver demasiado—extrajo algo que oculto entre sus manos de la vista de la Sultana. Abriendo sus manos, el Pasha rebelo un precioso brazalete compuesto por tres hileras de escamas de plata que, como dije central, formaba una flor de cerezo. Sakura expuso su mano y, con auténtica veneración, el Pasha cerró el broche en torno a la muñeca de la Sultana dando a conocer que las medidas de la joya eran exactas para la Sultana.

-Hermoso, simplemente magnifico—agradeció Sakura, más que maravillada con aquel presente. -Deberías usar esas habilidades para conquistar a una esposa—el peliceleste sonrió con nerviosismo a la vez que apartaba la mirada, a Sakura no le resultaría raro que fuera otro de los muchos "casanovas" como Boruto que no tenían planeado darse seriedad a su vida, -Mitsuki, ya deberías pensar en formar una familia—le recordó.

Tenía veinticuatro años, muchos hombres de su edad ya se encontraban prometidos o casados por elección o política. Mitsuki hubiera deseado hacer realidad el anhelo de la Sultana de verlo casado…pero harta la fecha había encontrado a una mujer hecha a su medida, todas eran un entretenimiento común y sin ese carácter y coraje que deseaba encontrar en una mujer. ¿Pedía demasiado? Tal vez.

-Sultana, las mujeres del mundo palidecen ante usted—justifico el Pasha con claras intenciones de no cumplir esa petición.

-Adulador—se burló Sakura, comprendiendo que, tal vez, el regreso al Palacio le permitiera a Mitsuki encontrar a esa mujer especial que Sakura deseaba que hallase. -Tal vez, estando aquí, te des cuenta de las bellezas que te has perdido—intento alentarlo.

¿Por qué no? Se pregunto Mitsuki, todos alababan al Harem Imperial como el único lugar en la tierra donde se reunía, belleza, talento y carácter a su vez. Por una vez Mitsuki hubo admitido que deseo darse el placer egoísta de quedar ahí y retomar su vida como correspondía.

-Eso espero, Sultana—admitió Mitsuki.

* * *

 _Palacio de la Sultana Shina/Kirigakure._

Ante dos doncellas plenamente concentradas en tocar sus instrumentos para dar al ambiente una música perfecta y una instructora que criticaba atenta y felizmente el desempeño estético, Aratani se encargaba de disciplinar la que—por lejos—era su mejor habilidad: la danza.

La instructora del Palacio observaba más que satisfecha el desempeño de la joven que, pese a seguir la música, marcaba su propio ritmo, jugaba con los lienzos de tela blanca que formaban sus mangas, abiertas y holgadas desde los hombros, sujetas por un par de finos tirantes. El vestido de escote corazón y falda ligeramente abierto al costado, decorada en las caderas por finas cadenas de plata y diamantes enmarcaban selectamente su figura, enmarcando todavía más su belleza a cada paso ejecutado a cada trazo creado por ella misma, a cada momento en que sus largos rizos castaños se arremolinaban sobre sus hombros. Aquella joven inocente, de hermosos orbes esmeralda y apariencia coquetamente inocente sabía cómo jugar con su mirada y su apariencia.

Era inocente, pero no tonta en lo absoluto.

Las puertas de la estancia se abrieron de manera repentina ante el sorpresivo ingreso de la Sultana Shina y su pequeña hija de nueve años, la Sultana Ayame. Encantada con el espectáculo y la música, Shina ordeno que el "ensayo" no se detuviera pese a su presencia. La oportunidad resulto perfecta para Shina que corroboro lo que su madre ya había aludido; Aratani era perfecta para la tarea. El corazón de un hombre no se conquistaba solo por ser hermosa, por ser sumisa o dócil, por ser callada o dulce, sino también por lo que podía ofrecer. Recordando su vida en el Palacio, Shina podía apostar a Daisuke nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de contemplar una danza tan inocente y seductora a su vez como lo era aquella que era interpretada por Aratani. No dudaba de que, con solo estar una vez ante su hermano e imitar es escena…Daisuke se volvería totalmente loco por ella.

Sultana Shina vestía unas sencillas galas granate de mangas gitanas, escote cuadrado decorado por cinco botones en caída vertical hecho de rubí, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de encaje y seda con hombreras caídas y escote en V a los costados del corpiño para cerrarse a la altura del vientre. Su largo cabello miel dorado—recogido ladinamente para caer sobre su hombro izquierdo—era adornado por una corona de oro, diamantes y rubíes a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes en forma de lágrima.

La música, con un descender palpable, se detuvo permitiéndole a Shina aplaudir con libertad. Aratani e volteo, rápidamente, reverenciando a la Sultana Shina que se acercó a ella junto a su hija, haciendo que Aratani levantara la mirada

-¿Tomamos un descanso?—sugirió Shina.

Apenas unos momentos después, la Sultana Shina y su hija abandonaron la estancia en compañía de Aratani que respondía diligentemente a los cuestionamientos de la Sultana.

-Debo admitir que me desconciertas y maravillas a la vez, Aratani—hubo de reconocer Shina que pese a tener en su servicio a la joven la desconocía en muchos ámbitos, -esperaba que alguien como tu poseyera ambición.

La sociedad de un harem no era solo una especie de "patio de recreo" era el lugar mayor intriga que podía haber en el Imperio, la inteligencia y las ardides se entrelazaban, todos intentaban ascender políticamente siendo o la favorita del Sultan y los Príncipes o siendo la esposa de algún Pasha muy importante, todo era estrategia, habilidad y ambición combinadas, pocas veces había honestidad o desinterés en el actuar que se cometiera

-No podría, Sultana—contradijo Aratani con absoluta sinceridad, cosa que sorprendió a Shina, una honestidad no se veía seguida en una concubina. -Me quede huérfana a los ocho años, no tenía parientes o alguien que velara por mí, sobrevivir cada día en base a las limosnas y ayuda de otros se volvió mi única rutina y existencia, agradecí ser traída al palacio y que la Sultana Sakura me ofreciera su protección, gracias a ella recupere los deseos de vivir—confeso Aratani algo de lo que Shina había sido perpetuamente ajena, -ella me dio un hogar y mi vida es lo menos con que puedo corresponderle—dijo esto co absoluta lealtad y solemnidad.

De ser una chica de doce años—famélica y sin oportunidad alguna—llegada al Palacio, había pasado a ser la protegida e la Sultana Sakura que había tenido compasión de ella, se había mantenido a su lado aprendiendo de ella y recibiendo un trato tan cariñoso que con el tiempo Aratani no había podido evitar llegar a considerar a la Sultana como la madre que apenas tenía lugar en su memoria. La Sultana Sakura le había devuelto los sueños y las esperanzas tras ser una mendiga durante años, tras darse por vencida y asumir que no sobreviviría. Nunca podría olvidar todo eso, jamás.

-Serás una magnifica Sultana—reconoció Shina, tocada emocionalmente por el relato de Aratani, agradecida por la lealtad que ella le guardaba al Imperio pese a no haber nacido en él, -eres inteligente, pero no solo eso, también tienes corazón y eres desinteresada, eso necesita el mundo en estos momentos—menciono esto último con especial atención.

Su madre era la "Sultana del Pueblo", la "Sultana de los Pobres". Toda la gente la amaba y la paz solo reinaba porque ella ayudaba a los más necesitados a la gente que formaba la nación que unificaba el Imperio con el resto de los territorios, dándole forma al mundo.

-Y eres muy bonita—alago la Sultana Ayame.

Aratani no pudo evitar sonreír ante le alago de la pequeña Sultana, reverenciándola con autentico respeto.

-No tanto como usted, Sultana—aseguro Aratani.

* * *

Kagami termino de cambiarse de ropa, indicándoles a los sirvientes que lo dejaran solo.

Había tenido una mañana un tanto ajetreada; revista las tropas en el cuartel jenízaro junto a sus hermanos Rai y Shisui y luego de ello habían montado a cabo de regreso hacia el Palacio, compitiendo ente si, razón de sobra para que, luego de bañarse debidamente, el Príncipe se hubiera cambiado de ropa. Se suponía que debía desconfiar e mucha gente a su alrededor, es lo sabía pero Rai era su hermano y como tal lo apreciaba de todo corazón, no tenían nada que los uniera salvo un mismo padre y el amor de hermanos entre sí, pero nada más. Kagami sabía que su madre igualmente amaba a Rai como si fuera su propio hijo, por más que Naoko significase una amenaza, Rai no lo era, o al menos no aun.

Terminando de cerrarse el Kaftan frente al espejo, Kagami volteo hacia la puerta ante el repentino y suave repiqueteo de golpes contra la puerta, sabia de quien se trataba y eso fue razón de más para que sonriera ansioso por quien era la dueña de sus desvelos, su amada y la madre del hijo o hija en camino. Solo quería que esas puertas se abrieran para así contemplar a la que—para él—era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra.

-Adelante—índico Kagami.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Kagami creyó contemplar una aparición divina y angelical. Eri, ahora debidamente considerada como una favorita oficial—futura Sultana—vestía unas elegantes galas aguamarina tan claras que casi parecían seda blanca, bordadas en plata y diamantes en el centro del corpiño—y los costados de la falda– de escote cuadrado, emulando flores de jazmín y lirios con cristales incrustado, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas hasta cubrir las manos. Su largo cabello castaño dorado, recogido ladinamente para caer sobre su hombro derecho en una cascada de risos, era adornado por una sencilla pero hermosa corona de cristales turquesa y diamantes para emular flores de jazmín—así como un par de pequeños pendientes a juego—sosteniendo un largo velo a juego con el vestido.

-Príncipe—reverencio Eri.

A la par que las puertas se cerraban, Eri se sujetó la falda y abrazo efusivamente al Príncipe que beso fervientemente sus labios, pegando su frente a la de ella que sonrió dichosa. Por más que él fuera un Príncipe, había responsabilidades que los separaban y que la hacían sentir sola, pero en momentos tan nimios que ella los consideraba estúpidos. La Sultana Sakura velaba atentamente por su embarazo, tenía por personal de doncellas a sus amigas más queridas del Harem y el Príncipe la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él, ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

-Eri—murmuro Kagami, besando los labios de ella una última vez, -¿te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?—no pudo evitar preguntar, acariciando una de las mejillas de ella.

Los ojos de Eri nunca abandonaron su rostro, clavados en cada una de sus acciones, en la forma en que hablaba, en como la observaba con ese deseo y amor tan grande que sentía por ella, su Sultana por más que aún no lo fuera. Eri fingió sentirse ofendida ante su pregunta, cosa que lo hizo sonreír aún más.

-Hoy no—crítico con falsa indignación antes de pegar brevemente sus labios a los del Príncipe. -Te extrañe mucho—admitió, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Y yo a ti—reconoció Kagami, abrazándola de igual modo.

Juntos eran felices, sus corazones latían con tener a su compañero al lado, ambos se regocijaban entre sus deseos de sonreír que se volvían irrefrenables de solo contemplar el rostro de quien amaban, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

* * *

Su ánimo se encontraba en lo alto ante el regreso de Mitsuki mientras—ahora—contemplaba el atardecer a través de la ventana de sus aposentos, sentía que—a pesar de los problemas—podía sentirse dichosa y tranquila de tener amigos tan cercanos y queridos que velaban por lo que era importante, casi tanto o iguale que ella. Sakura acepto, agradecida, la taza de té de parte de Teten que levanto su mirada hacia la puerta ante el repentino eco de repiqueteos.

-Adelante—índico Tenten.

La pelicastaña no necesitaba escuchar la orden de la Sultana, conocía su mentalidad y cuán importante era para ella que quien pidiera audiencia fuera recibido debidamente en su presencia. Las puertas se abrieron permitiendo la entrada de Shisui, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura que dejo la taza sobre la pequeña mesa en frente suyo. Shisui pocas veces pedía hablar con ella, casi siempre elegía hablar en sus aposentos, era un chico más bien tímido, no con la característica arrogancia de Daisuke, la neutralidad de Rai o la seguridad de Kagami.

-Shisui, mi adorado hijo—saludo Sakura, levantándose del diván y abrazando a su hijo que, extrañamente, se mantuvo tenso durante el abrazo, confundiéndola todavía más. Rompiendo el abrazo, e intentando tranquilizarlo con una débil sonrisa, Sakura lo alentó a sentarse junto a ella, cosa que el Príncipe hizo enseguida. -¿Sucede algo?—indago Sakura.

Shisui era más bien sensible, era capaz de notar detalles que otros no, muy atento de lo que pasaba en el exterior, siempre callado y tímido pero aprendiendo incluso más de lo que el mismo Kagami podía enorgullecerse solo que él no sacaba partido de ello.

-Llevo cuestionándome esto casi todo el día madre—Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse todavía más por sus palabras. -Tuve una pesadilla—aclaro con sincera vergüenza.

Dudar en contar el tema referente a una pesadilla era problemático o crítico para Shisui porque, muchas veces, las pesadillas que tenía rallaban con la normalidad y cruzaban esa línea. A Sakura no le hubieran preocupado tanto si…si no representaran siempre una posibilidad de algo que fuera a suceder en el futuro, algo que se aludía de una forma un tanto diferente.

-Cuéntame—animo Sakura, colocando una de sus manos por sobre la de su hijo, -sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte—tranquilizo.

Serenándose por completo, intentando olvidar las emociones que aun sentía, Shisui asintió.

-Estaba solo en el Palacio y recorría los pasillos hasta llegar a los aposentos del Sultan—Sakura asintió, no necesitando de demasiado esfuerzo para imaginar las palabras de él en su mente y hacerlas cobrar vida, -creí que encontraría a mi padre pero no fue así—la pelirosa frunció levemente el ceño. -Sobre la cama estaba el cadáver de mi padre y el tuyo, a la izquierda de la cama y envueltos en sábanas los cadáveres de Daisuke y Kagami, mientras que a la derecha estaban Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi, Midoriko y mis sobrinos, todos—Sakura apretó levemente la mano de su hijo cuya voz, inevitablemente, se quebró emocionalmente. -Voltee hacia la terraza y ahí vi a Rai vestido como Sultan junto a la Sultana Naoko—el Uchiha bajo la mirada tanto de temor como vergüenza.

Confiaba en Rai tanto como se suponía que debía confiar en cualquiera de sus hermanos, pero las diferencias con respecto a las madres que tenían eran más que claras. La Sultana Naoko podía manipular a Rai hasta volverlo una amenaza, esa era la gran diferencia. Shisui estaba seguro que, de tener que ordenar su ejecución, Rai moriría y—claramente—su madre sufriría otra perdida mortalmente dolorosa, había criado a Rai y era imposible para ella no verlo como si fuera otro de sus hijos.

-Sé que no debería dejar de confiar en mi hermano ne base a una simple pesadilla, pero…tengo miedo, madre—admitió Shisui, no con vergüenza sino con sinceridad, temiendo que sus nervios y su propio sentido de conservación le impidieran confiar en sus hermanos como se suponía que debía hacer. -La Sultana Naoko es peligrosa y lo sé, si tú me dices que he de distanciarme de Rai lo haré, no necesitare justificación—aclaro, confiando ciegamente en todo cuanto su madre estimase conveniente, -pero dime que hacer, madre—suplico.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Pese a sus esfuerzos por proteger a todos sus hijos de las amenazas, tal cosa era simplemente imposible; la llega de Koyuki y el regreso de Naoko solo estaban empeorando la cosas y ella no podía hacer nada, eso era lo más humillante, el ser impotente para arreglar las cosas y proteger a quienes más amaba.

-Mi Shisui, mí adorado trozo de cielo—tranquilizo Sakura, acariciando el rostro de su hijo que aguardo vitalmente sus palabras, ella que era la única persona con buenas intenciones en el Palacio. -Tu inocente corazón no debe dejarse preocupar por estos asuntos—pidió Sakura de manera omnisciente, -nunca he necesitado informarte de todo lo que ocurre porque no quiero que pierdas tu inocencia a causa de la oscuridad que reina el mundo—reconoció siendo que por ello, a su vez, no permitía que Shisui prendiera el arte de la guerra y los conflictos, no quería ver desaparecer su inocencia. -No te ordenare que te distancies de Rai porque él no tiene la culpa de nada, solo Naoko—aclaro para tranquilidad de él que pudo sonreír más tranquilo gracias a sus palabras, -pero te insto a mantenerte atento, mantén tus ojos y oídos muy abiertos, cuestiona quien es amigo y quien es enemigo, solo eso puedo pedirte—el Uchiha asintió, entendiendo que no debería conformarse con todo lo que veía y escuchaba, tenía que dudar de lo que lo rodeara hasta tener una prueba absoluta de confianza y esto sería casi imposible, -no tomes mis palabra como una imposición sino como la preocupación de una madre que ama con todo su corazón a uno de sus hijos.

Si poder evitarlo, Shisui abrazo a su madre que le correspondió de forma inmediata. Deseaba ser capaz de proteger a sus hijos, a su familia y al imperio…pero aquella posibilidad, ya de por sí, le estaba resultando imposible. Pero sería peleando por ese intento aunque tuviera que morir en ello.

* * *

Se había preparado para dormir ante la caída de la noche y un largo día de trabajo, pero un incesante ruido de pasos en el segundo piso lo alerto, era tarde y su amigo Metal Lee debía estar durmiendo, quien sea que hubiera entrado a su casa se marcharía por las buenas o por las malas. Espada en mano, Naka apunto a la figura que, cubierta por toda clase de cosas, le daba a espalda

-Tú, quien quiera que seas, fuera de mi casa—ordeno antes de que la figura e girara y lo observara un tanto divertido, cosa que molesto aún más a Naka. -¡Ahora!—grito.

-Naka—tranquilizo la figura con una voz conocida, quitándose los goggles ante la mirada de él y enseñando el rostro de su soñador amigo, -Naka, soy yo—tranquilo Metal Lee.

Lejos de sentirse más tranquilo con aquello, Naka estampo la empuñadura de la espalda sobre la cabeza de su amigo, que se quejó—adolorido—antes de dejar caer la espada al suelo, furioso por el espectáculo o teatro que su amigo elegía llevar a cabo en plena noche, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Prefería que hiciera un alboroto durante el día, no en plena noche.

-Maldito endemoniado—insulto Naka ante la sonrisa de su amigo, -¿Qué crees que haces? No son horas para bromear—le recordó.

Tomando del hombro a su amigo, Metal Lee condujo a Naka ante su escritorio, además de sus detallados planos ahora había comenzado a reunir materiales, estaba comenzando a tomar medidas, pensar en el lugar de donde saldría a "emprender el vuelo" todo cuanto hiciera falta y para ello no podía perder tiempo.

-Estoy trabajando, mi querido amigo—aclaro señalando su escritorio. Naka dudo de esto ya que para él todos esos materiales parecían más bien basura y desperdicios antes que otra cosa. -Ya que tengo la aprobación del Sultan ahora debo impresionarlo, tiene fe en mí y no lo decepcionare—se prometió.

Naka debía reconocerlo, su amigo tenía razón. Si el Sultan aprobaba algo, jamás se debía decepcionarlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¡Pero no por eso iba a trabajar a esa hora de la noche! Eran humanos, por Kami, ¿Acaso no necesitaban dormir? Trabajaría mañana, no en ese momento.

-¿Y piensas trabajar a esta hora?—cuestiono Naka con clara molestia.

El pelinegro únicamente e encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?—debatió Metal Lee de igual modo. -Tengo mucho que pensar, los materiales, las longitudes, la base de donde despegare, todo—aclaro ante su amigo que, fraternalmente, lo abrazo por el hombro a la vez que o hacia caminar a su lado. -Más vale que me dé prisa—su amigo lo sujeto de la camisa, tras la nuca, haciéndolo caminar hacia las escaleras. -¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto con entusiasmo.

Una sonrisa divertida e ingenua se plasmó en el rostro de Naka.

-No nosotros, tú—aclaro cambiando sus expresiones por una mirada dura y seria, soltándolo. -Ponte a trabajar mañana, hombre—pidió con sincera compasión. -Ahora quiero dormir, te echare de la casa si impides mi sueño—amenazo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Naka descendió por las escaleras sin reparar en la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Amargado—critico Metal Lee.

* * *

Afortunadamente, y tras haber molestado a Koyuki, el día y la providencia habían sido bondadosos con Midoriko que no podía evitar sentirse dichosa. Había hecho eso por la Sultana Sarada, pero también por ella misma, una pequeña parte de su ser no había conseguido evitar ser egoísta y tomarlo—a su vez—como una venganza personal. Lucía un sencillo vestido rosa suave de escote corazón decorado por tres botones de diamante en caída vertical, mangas ajustadas y muñequeras de seda blanca, sobre el vestido una chaqueta de encaje crema bordada en diamante para emular hojas y flores. Sobre su largo cabello violáceo se encontraba una corona en forma de pétalos y hojas distando de los largos pendientes de oro de lo que colgaban cinco perlas en forma de lagrima.

Se dirigía hacia sus aposentos para dormir junto a sus hijos a quienes comenzaba a hacérseles habitual la ausencia de su padre que pasaba más tiempo junto a la " _Princesa Koyuki_ " que con ellos y su madre, pero a Midoriko nunca pudo importarle menos. La aparición del Sultan en el pasillo que ella misma transitaba no la extraño, seguramente se dirigía hacia los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura donde ella había estado hace unos momentos.

-Majestad—reverencio Midoriko antes de disponerse a seguir con su camino.

-Espera, Midoriko—la nombrada se detuvo, en espera de lo que el Sultan tuviera que decirle. -Quería felicitarte, cumpliste muy bien con lo que ni siquiera se te ordeno, superaste las expectativas que tenía sobre ti—admitió Sasuke.

Sasuke sentía un especial respeto y cariño por Midoriko, ella se había aganado a pulso su confianza y, sin importar lo que hiciera, Sasuke siempre confiaría n ella porque lo que Midoriko sentía por Daisuke era tan grande que, el único motivo que ella tuviera para actuar audaz o estúpidamente, solo sería él. Ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse más allá de lo necesario si hacía falta.

-Como debe ser, majestad- respondio Midoriko, satisfecha por haber ayudado a reparar el herido honor de la Sultana Sarada. -Soy una de sus súbditos y mi deber como Sultana es servirlo.

Esa era la regla primordial dentro el Imperio y Midoriko nunca podría olvidarla, había nacido siendo libre, había sido hecha esclava y llevaba al Palacio y como Daisuke no la amaba lo suficiente para casarse con ella y hacerla una mujer libre..seguía y seguiría siendo esclava toda su vida, pero no de cualquier persona, del Imperio Uchiha al que, de una u otra forma, pertenecía como madre de un Príncipe y una Sultana. Su destino, en el futuro, tal vez fuera más glorioso como había sucedido con la Sultana Sakura, solo tenia que esperar y ver que más le deparaba la vida.

-Daisuke recibirá su sentencia- advirtió Sasuke, viendo asentir a Midoriko que ya estaba al tanto de que Daisuke no habría de quedar sin castigo por la afrenta hecha a la Sultana Sarada, -quédate junto a mis nietos esta noche y hazles creer que no estará en el palacio por unos días.

Era mejor que nadie supiera el porque no estaba Daisuke ni donde estaba, entre menos gente se involucrara mejor, no estaban en posición ni en tiempos de divulgación, si querían deshacerse de Koyuki y Naoko, debían hacerlo pero dando tiempo al tiempo, teniendo paciencia de presenciar su caída y desaparición para permitirles vivir tranquilos.

-Como usted diga, majestad- prometió Midoriko, reverenciando al Sultan antes de seguir con su camino.

Se haría lo que el Sultan ordenara, nada más.

* * *

-Encantadora, aunque en exceso—reconoció el Uchiha a su espalda, entrando en sus aposentos.

Sakura sonrió un tanto divertida por las palabras de Sasuke. En efecto, lucir el vestido granate e escote corazón—mangas ajustadas y cuello alto de encaje transparenten—con el emblema de lo Uchiha bordado en rubí en la falda sería suficiente, pero la noche—inusualmente fría—la había hecho temer una situación y usar—por sobre el vestido– un abrigo de terciopelo y piel negra, de marcadas hombreras y mangas holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los hombros, cerrado sobre el pecho por cinco trozos de seda ónix con diez botones (uno a cada lado). Sobre su largo cabello—que caía como una cascada tras su espalda—se encontraba una elegante corona de rubíes decorada por escama de granate para formar flores y sus pétalos a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes de cuna de oro con ónix en el centro.

-No me culpes—pidió Sakura, sintiéndolo abrazarla por la espalda, -es una noche fría—menciono con auténtica extrañeza.

-Extraña en realidad—secundo Sasuke.

Verdaderamente una incongruencia de la naturaleza, era verano, se suponía que el frio era lo que menos debía sentirse en aquella época tan ajetreada, el Palacio en si era mucho menos frio, aclimatado para que todos en su interior se sintieran cómodos, pero aun cuando el fuego danza en la chimenea, reinaba un frio extraño, no molesto pero que no tenía justificación.

-Sasuke—inicio Sakura con incertidumbre ajena con respecto de lo que fuera a pasar, -nunca cuestiono tus acciones pero, ¿Qué castigo elegiste para Daisuke?—pidió saber.

Daisuke, pese a su crudeza y carácter difícil, pese a sus arrebatos de cólera y carácter tempestuoso…no dejaba de ser su hijo y como tal se preocupaba por él, por sus errores y lo que pudiera pasarles. No importaba si alguno de ellos, incluso Rai, acababan odiándola, ella siempre los tendría en su corazón e intentaría protegerlos de lo que sea que pudiera lastimarlos.

-Uno que no está exento de polémica—divago Sasuke ante la escéptica mirada de ella que no se sintió conforme con esa diminuta explicación, -dos días enteros en los Kafer; sin comida ni agua—un suspiro abandono los labios de la pelirosa que aparto su mirada. -Se lo piensas—no pudo evitar pensar Sasuke en voz alta, conociendo lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

-Te equivocas—contradijo Sakura, -es un castigo justo—admitió sincera, volteando a ver a Sasuke que parecía confundido por sus palabras, casi esperando que ella se opusiera ante su idea. -Imaginar lo que significa perderlo todo por un error que significa demasiado.

Esa era una realidad, Sasuke jamás se atrveria a matar a alguno de us hijos, no tena la sangre fría de su padre Izuna que—habiendo asesinado a sus doce hermanos—había ordenado la muerte de su primogénito, Itachi. Si Daisuke violara las leyes e impusiera una autoridad que no tenía…su destino seria ser prisionero en los Kafer, el castigo no era sino una lección disfrazada.

-Las decisiones no son sencillas, Sasuke—le recordó Sakura sin apartar sus ojos de él, -pero la vida en si es aún menos sencilla.

* * *

Daisuke observo el destello de la chimenea de sus aposentos, absolutamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Pasaría la noche con Koyuki, había pasado la tarde con ella antes de cenar en compañía de sus hermanos Rai, Kagami y Shisui La noche había caído y con ella la oportunidad de estar junto a su Princesa.

De la forma más disimulada posible y sin emitir ruido alguno, las puertas de los aposentos del Príncipe fueron abiertas permitiendo que—a pasos sigilosos—dos guardias jenízaros entraran en la habitación, uno con cuerdas y otro con una mascada que, a pasos silenciosos pero veloces, coloco sobre la boca del Príncipe que, sorprendido intento girarse a tiempo, fallando ya que el otro soldado le ato las manso tras la espalda. Apenas y dándole oportunidad de protestar siquiera, el Príncipe contemplo desde su propia perspectiva el cómo lo sacaban de sus aposentos pese a su resistencia. ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué había hecho para que intentaran algo así contra él? Sus ojos se abrieron de pánico, habiendo seguido el trayecto de los pasillos al contemplar las puertas que conformaban los Kafer, en la primera se encontraba su delirante tío Yosuke, en la segunda Neji y las otras estancias estaban vacías.

Uno de los jenízaros que lo escoltaba, tomo el manojo de llaves colgado de su cintura, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta ante la atemorizada mirada del Príncipe. Daisuke hizo todo lo posible para impedir aquella situación, usando su peso como ancla para no moverse, pero aun ai le resultó imposible, el jenízaro tras suyo le desato las manos y, de un solo golpe, lo arrojo dentro de aquella "Jaula de Oro". Daisuke se sobo las muñecas, antes de arrancarse la venda que le cubría la boca, observando con pesar como la puerta se cerraba.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Aún más importante…¿Cuánto tiempo estaría ahí?

* * *

 _Sakura coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hijo, dándole la clara señal de que ella estaba allí para él, que podía llorar delante de ella, que podía desatar sus miedos sin titubear a que alguien fuera a juzgarlo de alguna forma._

 _Pese a no romper el contacto que lo tranquilizo un poco, Itachi negó con la cabeza sin voltear a ver a su madre. Tal era su opresión y preocupación que no podía llorar ni siquiera delante de ella. Con otra de sus manos Sakura le acaricio las suaves hebras lisas que formaban su cabello, un gesto que siempre había tenido con él desde niño y que no había desaparecido sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara. Pese a lucir como él más fuerte de la familia, Itachi era el más vulnerable e inseguro de sus hijos o puede que de toda su familia en general, dependía mucho del afecto de su madre, quería que ella se sintiera perpetuamente orgullosa de él._

 _-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado, Itachi?- intento reconfortarlo Sakura suavizando en extremo el tono de su voz con ese aire maternal tan tierno y dulce._

 _El Príncipe Uchiha titubeo bastante consigo mismo antes de pensar concretamente en responderle a su madre. No necesitaba mostrarse duro o seguro con ella, podía llorar libremente sin sentir miedo, pero no quería hacerla participe de sus conflictos con su padre._

 _-El miedo madre- su voz se escuchó al borde de las lágrimas mientras volteaba levemente para verla a los ojos. La mirada esmeralda de su madre era tan preocupada que lo hizo sentirse mal por hacerla preocuparse por él. –No puedo entender porque existe esta diferencia entre Baru y yo._

 _Sakura frunció el ceño con extrañeza ante la mención de Baru. Pese a ese lazo de hermandad que los unía, también existía una revalidad, el mayor temor de Sakura era que todo aquello se desencadenara en un enfrentamiento que ni ella misma podría frenar, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Amaba a sus hijos con toda su alma, ¿Cómo elegir entre ellos?_

 _-¿Crees que los trato diferente?- indago ella con curiosidad esperando poder liberarlo, a su vez, de sus culpas internas. -Lo reconozco, tu hermano es mayor y tiene más responsabilidades, pero lo amo a ambos por igual...- se explicó Sakura sabiendo que eso era cierto._

 _-Ambos sabemos a quién amas más, madre- la interrumpió Itachi sin poder evitar subir un poco la voz._

 _Sakura lo observo pestañeando de vez en vez. Tal vez era cierto y su culpa en efecto, Baru era su primogénito, por él había aprendido lo que era ser madre, el fruto de su amor junto a Sasuke era el primero de todos sus Príncipes…intentaba ser justa y ecuánime pero al parecer tal cosa no era posible._

 _-Parece que yo fuese hijo de otra madre—no pudo evitar murmurar el Príncipe, dolido._

 _La Sultana observo con palpable tristeza a su hijo ante estas palabras, ¿Qué importaba si amaba más a uno que a otro? Todos eran sus hijos, los amaba a todos con cada fibra de ser así como a sus Sultanas, todos ellos eran su corazón, si alguno sufría ella también y si morían ella también lo haría._

 _-No importa lo que pase: tú siempre serás mi príncipe, mi Itachi. Nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, ¿y sabes por qué?- Itachi negó esperando la respuesta de su madre. -Porque te amo desde que supe que vendrías al mundo, desde que te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez...te amo por quien eres y por cómo eres, mi príncipe._

 _Itachi se lanzó de lleno contra los brazos de su madre que le envolvieron la espalda protectoramente. Él, de igual modo, enrollo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su madre enterrando su rostro contra el pecho de ella, sintiendo las cálidas caricias de sus manos sobre sus cabellos…_

Sakura abrió los ojos, aun ligeramente adormilada, sentándose cuidadosamente sobre el colchón, parpadeo varias veces pero resulto doloroso para ella asumir que esa maravillosa imagen, aquel momento no era sino un triste sueño, un recuerdo de días pasados. Volteando a ver a Sasuke, dormido a su lado, Sakura suspiro e inspiro tan sutilmente como le fue posible, intentando no llorar ante ese recuerdo y ante lo que significaba para ella, ate lo significaba saberse sin dos se sus amados hijos.

El día en que Itachi y Baru habían muerto, una parte de ella había muerto también.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento si tarde pero por ello hice el capitulo anterior más largo :3 dedico esta actualización a: **DULCECITO311** (lamentando decir que **Naoko** no morirá aun) y en especial a **Adrit126** (comunicándole que actualizare su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " mañana) :3 con respecto a el **nuevo fic** que propuse, tengo un debate interior ya que o es sobre " **Titanic** "; la serie de 2012, o " **La Bella y la Bestia** "; igualmente serie de 2012 (hasta 2016), conformada por 4 temporadas. Me gustaría que comentaran cual idea les gusta más y si tienen algo en mente para ayudarme, en serio me fascinaría :3 gracias mis queridos lectores, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	17. Chapter 16

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Otro día iniciaba como siempre en el hermoso pero monótono Palacio Imperial.

Koyuki se encontraba en los aposentos de la Sultana Izumi, aún muy desilusionada y triste de que Daisuke no hubiera pasado la noche con ella, de que cuando menos la hubiera abrazado garantizándole que todo estaría bien como siempre lo hacía, algo le decía que la cosas estaban mal y lo peor era que no sabía ni siquiera porque. Lucia u sencillo vestido violeta claro de cuello alto, mangas ajustadas pero levemente abullonadas—en los hombros y codos—y escote cuadrado, cuyo corpiño central—decorado con hilo de oro para emular un corsé—y la falda interior eran de un matiz más brillante. Su largo cabello azul oscuro se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una sencilla corona de oro en forma de púas decorada en su cima por perlas a juego con unos pequeños pendientes en forma de flor de jazmín.

Sentada frente a ella—e igualmente triste—se encontraba la Sultana Izumi portando un sencillo vestido rosa suave bordado en oro—corto hasta las caderas en el frente y largo tras la espalda, enseñando una falda más clara en el frente-, de escote alto y redondo de donde caían seis botones de oro en vertical hasta el vientre, con un borde dorado que enmarcaba el escote, hombreras marcadas y mangas ajustadas al brazo. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba—como siempre—recogido tras su nuca y adornado por una diadema de oro en roma de pétalos decorada por pequeñas gemas de todos los colores a juego con unos pendientes de cuna de oro con un diamante rosa en el centro.

-No he vuelto a hablar con Boruto desde entonces—resumió Izumi, desayunando en compañía de Koyuki, -no sé qué piensa, lo que siente…nada—admitió apesadumbrada consigo misma.

Alejándose de sus propios problemas, Koyuki claramente prefería hablar con la Sultana y ayudarla en su romance con Boruto, alentándola a no rendirse. Era una Sultana, una mujer poderosa que bien podía tener al mundo entero a sus pies, ¿Por qué pedir permiso? Solo debía hacerlo y ya, disfrutar de su poder y a oportunidad que como tal la vida le daba con solo haber nacido como Sultana de aquel soberbio y vasto Imperio que regía al mundo.

-De camino aquí…- titubeo Koyuki en su era correcto hablar o no, -lo vi hablando con la Sultana Mikoto.

Izumi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con extrañeza, claro, su hermana era una de las amigas más cercanas a Boruto, su antigua tutora, de hecho, pero no creía que pudiera haber algo romántico entre ambos, ¿O sí? No podía ser, Mikoto estaba felizmente casada con Kakashi, nunca se atrevería a engañarlo siquiera, no necesitaba de permiso para tener al hombre que quisiera, incluso divorciare le resultaría fácil como a toda Sultana, ¿Por qué ella haría algo así? Pero sin poder evitarlo Izumi se dejó dominar por los celos de solo imaginar la posibilidad.

-No lo digo para entristecerte—advirtió Koyuki al reparar en la expresión de la Sultana, -sino para que luches por él, ella ya está casada, se arriesga demasiado—le recordó en un intento por animarla para defendiera lo que creía que era suyo, justo como ella hacía con Daisuke.

Koyuki tenía razón. Ella era una Sultana joven, inteligente y que tenía el poder de su soltería para casarse con quien deseara, ¿Por qué pedir permiso?, ¿Por qué no pelear por el hombre a quien amaba, a quien deseaba? Tenía ese derecho, no era una esclava como el resto de las mujeres que había en el Palacio, ella era una Sultana de sangre y podía hacer cuanto deseara.

-No renunciare—juró Izumi, más determinada que nunca, -tarde o temprano entrare en su mente y su corazón.

* * *

La ayuda brindada a la Sultana Izumi la había animado, y mucho, eso era justo lo que necesitaba hacer para afirmar su vida y ser alguien en el Palacio, empatizar lazos con la familia Imperial, volverse parte de su círculo y aprender de ellos, aprender de su poder y su valor.

Pero, como siempre, su buen humor y estado de ánimo sereno no podía durar, no cuando se tenía por enemiga a la Sultana Midoriko que aparecía en el mismo pasillo que ella, arruinando su estupendo estado anímico. La Sultana lucía un sencillo vestido celeste grisáceo de escote en V, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas ne el frente, por sobre le vestido una chaqueta del mismo color bordad en diamantes, cerrada desde el escote hasta el vientre, sin mangas. Sobre su largo cabello violáceo se encontraba una corona de plata y topacios muy estilizada y diseñada para emular lirios, alrededor de su cuello un collar en forma de media luna a juego con un par de pendientes de plata.

-Sultana Midoriko—saludo Koyuki, plasmando una indiferente sonrisa en su rostro, casi fría.

Midoriko no cambio su postura sino que se mantuvo férreamente quieta en donde estaba, no dándole oportunidad alguna a la Princesa de avanzar y retirarse como deseaba, o salir huyendo a su entender. Daisuke estaba encerrado en los Kafer por una razón: no entendía cuan frágil era el hielo que estaba pisando, cuán grande era el error que estaba cometiendo ni en cómo afectaría a la reputación del Imperio el simple hecho de favorecer tanto a esa estúpida mujer que no hacía sino dañar a todo aquel que se encontrase en su camino porque era lo que era, una asesina.

-A mí no me engañas con esa cara tan despreocupada—critico Midoriko, en parte satisfecha de que Koyuki estuviera sola y sin el respaldo de Daisuke para salvarse de las intrigas y los ataques, -no soportas saberte sola y corres ver si encuentras al Príncipe—admitió siendo que, en efecto era así.

Si Koyuki no tenía el vínculo protector de Daisuke, su amor y respaldo…simplemente no sobreviviría en el Palacio, porque aquel que no tenía nadie con quien contar simplemente caía y desaparecía entre esos muros, aún más una mujer. Suspirando de la forma más inaudible que le fue posible, Koyuki le sostuvo la mirada a Midoriko, no dejándose llevar o convencer por sus palabras, no dando la oportunidad a verse afectada por ella siquiera.

-Es cierto, pero solo porque yo soy la única mujer en su corazón—reconoció Koyuki, más que feliz de poder enorgullecerse de decir eso, enorgullecerse de ser la mujer que había cautivado el corazón del Príncipe. -Tu consuélate abrazando a tus hijos—insulto ya que eso era lo único a lo que Midoriko podía aspirar por su simpleza.

Portando unas esplendidas galas purpuras, Sakura se detuvo en la entrada del pasillo ante el repentino conflicto entre Midoriko y Koyuki, observando expectante lo que fuera a suceder. El vestido—de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas—resultaba tremendamente favorecedor para su figura, bordado en encaje de plata en el centro del corpiño el interior de la falda y las muñequeras. Su largo cabello plagado de risos caía como una marea sobre sus hombros enmarcando el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello a juego con unos pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima. Como siempre, y adornando su cabello, se encontraba una elegante corona de plata, diamantes y amatistas que emulaba orquídeas y espinas.

La Sultana observo satisfecha como Midoriko levanto la mano para abofetear a Koyuki, siendo lamentablemente detenida por esta que la sujeto del cuello y arrincono contra la pared, quitándole el aire. No necesitaba saber más para corroborar que—en efecto—Koyuki seguía siendo la misma amenaza, la asesina de la que hablaban tan infamemente en Hungría, ella tenía que desaparecer y afortunadamente por ello tenían una garantía incuestionable.

-No vuelvas a intentar algo así otra vez—amenazo Koyuki a Midoriko que, pese a apenas poder respirar, le sostuvo duramente la mirada.

-¿Qué significa esto?—irrumpió Sakura.

Koyuki, en el acto, soltó el cuello de Midoriko, volteando a ver sorprendida a la Sultana Sakura, aterrorizada por su comportamiento. Midoriko, con el filial respeto, reverencio a la Sultana que le obsequio una mirada triste pero levemente resignada, al menos sabía que ella estaba de su lado y que no estaba sola en esa lucha contra Koyuki para expulsarla del Palacio en cuanto Daisuke se cansara por completo de ella.

-Midoriko, regresa a tus aposentos—ordeno Sakura con voz serena, viendo sonreír levemente a la pelimorada, -como Sultana tu deber esta con nuestros Príncipes—menciono con sincero respeto.

La vida de Midoriko en el palacio estaba garantizada como madre de un Príncipe y una Sultana, madre de quien—si Daisuke se volvía Sultan—accedería al trono en algún momento y por ende quizá pudiera volverse madre Sultana, no era una mujer cualquiera y así es como estaba por encima de Koyuki que nunca accedería a nada. Midoriko reverencio a la Sultana Sakura y se retiró al que era su deber; sus hijos. En espera de la desapareció de Midoriko por la esquina del pasillo, Sakura finamente clavo su mirada en Koyuki que no se atrevió a verla siquiera, asustada de lo que la Sultana pudiera hacer.

-Esta es otra ofensa que añadir a la lista—recordó Sakura con voz dura ante la mirada nerviosa de Koyuki que no se atrevía a verla a los ojos, y era mejor así, -¿Quieres que pierda la paciencia contigo? Bien, pero no te gustara—amenazo Sakura dando un paso más cerca de Koyuki, sin temer en lo absoluto de aquella mujer que no era sino el juguete nuevo de su hijo, -aléjate de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene porque yo no necesitare de un sola orden siquiera para estrangularte con mis propias manos—sentencio, vanagloriándose de su sincero poder como la esposa del Sultan y directora del Palacio y el Harem, incluyendo a esta insignificante… _Princesa._ -Tú no eres nadie aquí y nunca lo serás—recordó Sakura con un tono claramente desdeñoso, -entiéndelo y grábatelo en la cabeza—menciono como una orden más bien.

Sin volver a dedicarle ni una sola mirada siquiera, Sakura siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás, tenía cosas muchos más importantes en que pensar, cosas que hacer y discutir, tenía que centrar en lo realmente importante y dejar que la inminente caída de Koyuki siguiera su curso natural.

Así como el pronto ascenso de Aratani como nueva Sultana y favorita de Daisuke.

* * *

Estaba feliz por lo que Boruto le había dicho, por el simple hecho de que el sentir de su querido amigo fuera totalmente correspondido por Sarada, ambos se merecían la oportunidad de ser felices, ya habían postergado sus vidas lo suficiente y ella no dudaba de que su padre aprobaría un matrimonio así. Pretendía, precisamente, visitar los aposentos del Sultan para hablar con su padre, ya enterada del enclaustramiento de Daisuke en los Kafer, era la mejor decisión que podían haber tomado, dos días dándose cuenta de cuan bajo podía caer de solo perder el aprecio que el Sultan le tenía como súbdito Imperial que era.

La hermosa Sultana—primogénita del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura—lucía un encantador vestido purpurea de escote corazón. El centró del corpiño—de donde caían seis botones de oro hasta el vientre—y el interior de la falda eran completamente lisos mientras que los costados y la falda superior—así como las mangas—estaban completamente bordados en oro para emular flores de cerezo, por sobre el vestido una especie de capa—purpura igualmente—que caía como lienzos sobre el vestido, sostenida por pieles del mismo color que más bien aprecian hombreras. Su largo cabello rosado caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una elegante corona de oro y amatistas con perlas engarzadas a juego con unos pendientes de una de oro con una amatista en el centro.

Una figura masculina cruzo lenta y repentinamente el pasillo contrario al suyo, pero algo hizo que Mikoto no pudiera evitar detenerse. No lo conocía, de eso estaba segura, pero había algo en él que le resultaba extraña y vagamente familiar; ese color de piel y ese cabello…No podía ser él, ¿O sí? Su madre había dicho que había regresado tras años en Bosnia pero, ¿Era él?

-Mitsuki—llamó sin poder evitar.

Ansiaba saber si su viejo amigo estaba ahí, en efecto, y resulto ser cierto pues—apenas y habiendo escuchado su nombre—el aludido volteo hacia la Sultana a quien observo claramente sorprendido. Mitsuki debía reconocerlo, ya no era la adolescente de dieseis años de quien se había despedido, pero su parecido con la Sultana Sakura seguía siendo abismal, solo sus ojos aprecian diferenciarlas. Con el debido respeto, y acercándose tan rápido como le fue posible, Mitsuki reverencio a la que era la Sultana Mikoto, primogénita del Sultan.

-¿Sultana Mikoto?—pregunto aun dudoso, pero sumamente impresionado, la nombrada asintió, sonriéndole enormemente. -Apenas y la reconozco—reconoció nervios, deseando abrazarla, pero limitado por el protocolo.

La Sultana no pudo evitar negar, confundida. Era él quien realmente estaba muy cambiado, fornido, alto y de constitución segura, indudablemente activo y cortésmente favorable, si, el adolescente que había abandonado la capital regresaba convertido en todo un hombre que, seguramente—y tal como Boruto—daría que hablar entre las mujeres del Harem y la capital entera.

-¿Yo?—no consiguió evitar preguntar la Sultana, divertida por su conjetura. -Solo mírate—señalo a su amigo que bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzado. -¿Qué paso con ese joven frágil y tierno?

-Para su desgracia se hizo un hombre, Sultana—respondió divertido, viendo sonreír y ruborizarse a las doncellas de la Sultana que evitaron respetuosamente su mirada. -Por mi parte he de felicitarla, su gracia y belleza no hacen sino aumentar con el tiempo—adulo sinceramente.

Mikoto sonrió radiante por sus palabras, sabiendo que sus doncellas tras ella debían de estar ruborizadas a más no poder por la sonrisa del peliceleste y su forma cortes y aduladora de hablar, pero genuinamente sincera.

-Tu atractivo y tu personalidad darán que hablar—reconoció Mikoto, observándolo de arriba abajo, casi sometiéndolo a un estudio, -hasta hace poco Boruto era el rompe corazones, tal vez sea tu turno—menciono en voz alta.

Mitsuki la observo un tanto confundido por sus palabras.

-¿Boruto ya no compite?—pregunto el peliceleste, confundido y sorprendido.

A lo largo de los años, él y su amigo, se habían comunicado por cartas para saber cómo cambiaban sus vidas, él como gobernador de Bosnia y su amigo como Hasoda Basi del Sultan y—como lo apodaban algunos—conquistador de mujeres. No había mujer hermosa que quedara fuera de su vista o que no cayera en su cama, tenía una reputación de mujeriego de la cual jactarse, pero en el mejor de los sentidos…se le hacía difícil creer que alguien hubiera conseguido atrapar su corazón y hacerlo sucumbir ante el amor. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

-Digamos que tiene…otras prioridades—respondió Mikoto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del peliceleste que—al igual que la Sultana—levanto la mirada ante el repentino eco de pasos en el pasillo contrario donde avanzo la bellísima presencia de una joven de cabellos castaños y andar noble, orgullosa y perfectamente segura de sí misma. Mitsuki no recordaba haber visto a una mujer tan hermosa que, sin haberle devuelto la mirada siquiera, le había quitado el aliento.

-¿Quién es ella?—no consiguió evitar preguntar Mitsuki.

Mikoto hizo todo lo posible para no sonreír ante la anonadada mirad en el rostro de Mitsuki tras haber contemplado a su hermanita, Izumi. Ese era un terreno peligro, todavía más cuando Izumi se encontraba enamorada de Boruto sin ver nada más a partir de ello, pero si llegaba a haber alguien que lo sacara de su corazón…lo mejor sería que ese alguien no fuera otro que Mitsuki, alguien cercano a sus padres, leal al Imperio y de una confianza impoluta.

-Cuidado donde miras, Mitsuki—advirtió la Sultana, sacando de su ensueño al peliceleste que la observo confundido, -ella es mi hermana menor Izumi—aludió viéndolo un tanto sorprendido y avergonzado por haber parecido tan embelesado, -si ere inteligente pedirás primero su mano al Sultan.

Tal vez, —y ese tal vez se estaba volviendo e una posible posibilidad—las palabras de la Sultana Sakura fueran ciertas, había mujeres realmente hermosas en el Palacio, mujeres que valía la pena conocer, ¿Por qué no darse la oportunidad luego de tantos años de privaciones y deberes? Había vuelto al Palacio y, tras servir al Sultan y al Imperio…ser un tanto egoísta no era algo necesariamente malo.

-El defecto de todo hombre es su mente, Sultana—respondió Mitsuki únicamente.

Su corazón había parecido detenerse de solo contemplar a la Sultana Izumi.

* * *

Boruto se paseó nerviosamente dentro de los establos, solo con sus pensamientos salvo por la amena presencia de los corceles. No paraba de pensar en la que era la dueña de su corazón, aquella mujer que era todo, su vida y su razón de existir, la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra y que lo había cautivado por completo. Le había hecho llegar una carta mediante Chouchou, esperando que llegara pronto, que fuera noble y justa, y le permitiera cuando menos contemplar su incomparable belleza.

Un suave eco de pasos sobre la paja del suelo lo hizo voltear encontrándose con la siempre perfecta visión de aquella Sultana. El vestido que estaba usando le era ajeno con aquel abrigo de gris perla oscuro forrado en piel en el cuello, su largo cabello azabache plagado de rizos que caían libremente tras su espalda era adornado por una corona de oro y diamantes que emulaba jazmines—a juego con un par de pendientes—y que sostenía un velo a juego con el abrigo.

-¿Qué es eso que era tan urgente, Boruto?—pregunto Sarada un tanto preocupada, recordando la corta enviada por él y las palabras planteadas. -Según tu carta no podía esperar—recordó.

Su mayor proeza o intento, por ahora, era hacer que Izumi comprendiera la situación, el hecho de que Boruto no le correspondía pero no por un afán egoísta sino para que su hermana no sufriera de ninguna forma, pero resultaba algo casi imposible cuando Koyuki la alentaba a lo contrario, a luchar por algo que no merecía la pena y que solo la lastimaría más a cada momento. Pero a su vez luchaba con sigo misma, con su deseo de acercarse a Boruto, con su afán por ser como el resto de las mujeres y amar a quien deseaba con libertad pero…estaba prohibido, era algo que no podía tener, era algo que no podía hacer, no cuando con ella pudiera herir a su hermana, su familia estaba antes que sus propios interese, su familia era lo más importante.

-No verla es el asunto, Sultana—contesto Boruto sin poder evitar sonreír de solo contemplar su rostro.

Ante esas palabras, la expresión reprimida y seria de Sarada cambio por una leve sonrisa y esa mirada tan céntrica que le brindaba cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que se sentía segura y a salvo en su presencia, cada vez en que recordaba cuan importante se estaba volviendo para ella y para su entorno, incluso para su hijo Izuna. Boruto se sintió capaz de seguir hablando ante la serena mirada de ella y en cómo se relajaba por ello.

-Estar siquiera un día lejos de usted es un tormento—garantizo no pudiendo evitar sostener una de las manos de ella para sentir una fracción de su tacto, de esa piel sedosa como la seda que así como su belleza lo cautivaba por completo. -Me tortura ese beso que no ha sido dado, esas caricias no brindadas, ese eco de su voz que no ha llegado a mis oídos—Sarada aparto levemente la mirada, avergonzada por su vehemencia, su fervor, su pasión, -su ausencia provocara mi muerte Sultana—juro Boruto con increíble sinceridad.

¿Se podía amar tanto a una mujer? En efecto porque el Sultan parecía amar de la misma forma, o aún más, a la Sultana Sakura, un amor que no había decaído o desteñido a lo largo de los años y los obstáculos sin importar nada, un amor fuerte que nunca se desvanecería sin importar el peligro o las adversidades. El sentía un amor así, un amor que jamás hubiera creído posible pero que aumentaba más con el tiempo, con las horas que pasaba penando en ella y en cuán importante era en su vida, en como había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo con solo aparecer y cautivar por completo su corazón

-No tienes idea de cuantas de esas palabras ejemplifican lo que yo siento—reconoció Sarada para felicidad del Uzumaki.

No era una mujer mojigata o tonta, claro que sabía lo que era desear a un hombre, amar y desear sentirse amada en todas las formas posibles, sabía lo que sentía y lo que deseaba…pero no podía arriesgarse tanto. Sabía que el único amor tan grande que tenía con que comparar lo que sentía eran sus padres y se atrevía a decir que amaba a Boruto tanto como su madre aseguraba amar a su padre, con ese amor tan desinteresado y sincero, tal leal y cargado de un fuego y pasión que la consumía por dentro.

-¿Y por qué negarnos la oportunidad, Sultana?—cuestiono Boruto, harto de los obstáculos de quienes estaban o estarían en contra de lo que sentían con tanto fervor. –Merece la oportunidad de ser feliz—le recordó.

Más allá del amor que sentía por ella estaba su deseo por hacerla feliz, por hacerle vivir ese amor que no había podido experimentar, por ese sentir tan especial a corresponder que Inojin estúpidamente no había sabido valorar, por admirar esa completa belleza que significaba ella a quien bien merecía venerar, ella que era una luz en el mundo de la oscuridad.

-Pero no podemos ser egoístas—le recordó Sarada, debatiendo tristemente su idea, -no cuando mi hermana sufre por mi causa—menciono vagamente no deseando hacerlo sentir culpable.

-Yo no le correspondo, Sultana—se apresuró a aclarar Boruto, deseando darle a entender cuán importante era ella en su vida, -yo solo la amo a usted—juró sin apartar sus mirada de los profundos orbes ónix de ella que lo volvían completamente loco.

Sarada bajo la mirada.

Se suponía que, como Sultana, el egoísmo no debía resultarle un problema, debía resultarle fácil olvidarse de todo el mundo y actuar por su cuenta ya que—como hija del Sultan—era poderosa y tenía una fortuna tan grande como para no necesitar de nadie pero…se había enamorado, había cometido el peor error que una mujer podía cometer en el Palacio y del que apenas podía salir ilesa, y lo peor de todo era que no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto.

No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el repentino tacto de él quien le sostuvo cuidadosamente el mentón en un caricia nimia pero tremendamente importante para ella, cercando cada vez más su rostro hasta que Sarada se rindió ante su propio deseo, cerrando sus ojos justo antes de sentir la suave caricia de los labios de él sobre los suyos en un toque tan breve como cálido que la hizo temblar. En tanto el beso se rompió, Sarada calvo su sorprendida mirada sobre los orbes zafiro del Uzumaki que no apartaba su ojos de ella, ese beso había sido todo y nada a la vez, una caricia suave pero que la hacía desear más de ese beso y de los labios de él, más de ese amor que le profesaba tan devotamente y del que se estaba haciendo adicta.

Boruto contemplo aquella chispa en los orbes ónix de ella, disponiéndose a separarse, reparando en cuan osado y torpe había sido al besarla sin su consentimiento, pero el agarre de ella sobre sus hombros se lo impidió. El Uzumaki la observo ligeramente sorprendido antes de, notando la sonrisa de ella, volver a unir sus labios en un beso mucho más duradero y profundo que los hizo jadear contra los labios del otro.

Deseaban ser egoístas.

* * *

Había cruzado todo el palacio para llegar a los Kafer, para hablar cando menos con su hijo y calmar los miedos que seguramente tenia.

Ante el resto del mundo era lo que debía ser; una mujer fría y cruel, intransigente y seria, una Sultana digna y una regente poderosa pero en el fondo no era sino una mujer débil emocionalmente, quebrada, herida y que sufría de solo pensar siquiera en perder a otro de sus hijos, muriendo por dentro ante la idea de ver morir a otra de las personas a quienes amaba, lamentando cada nuevo amanecer por si es que tenía que contemplar el cese de una vida, el respirar de un alma inocente que nada tenía que pagar pero que era importante para ella, sobre todo sus hijos e hijas, sus nietos y nietos, su esposo más que nada.

Todos tenían un rol que cumplir en la vida y ella lo había hecho hasta ahora; _Niña_ en su isla griega hacía ya tantos años, _Sultana_ a partir de cuándo Sasuke había enaltecido el amor que ambos sentían, _Madre_ ante el nacimiento de cada uno de sus hijos y el que ahora llevaba en su vientre, pero antes que cualquiera de esos títulos no dejaba de ser una _Mujer_ que como todo humano en la tierra tenía un corazón y que se enfrentaba a decenas de golpes que la vida le daba continuamente. Sakura agrecio la ausencia de guardias o sirvientes en las puertas de los Kafer, asi podria estar a solas con su hijo si es que él quería hablar con ella. La pelirosa, como si pudiera estar más cerca de su hijo, apoyo la palma de su mano sobre la madera de la puerta, cerrando los ojos.

-Daisuke—llamó casi en un murmullo, con la voz quebrada ante semejante distancia a la que ambos estaban sometidos, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. -¡Hijo!—llamó más fuerte, propensa a las lágrimas.

-¡Madre!—respondió Daisuke del otro lado, aferrándose a la voz de su madre y su presencia del otro lado de la puerta, -por favor sácame de aquí, ya no puedo soportarlo, tengo mucho miedo—rogó el Príncipe.

Sintiendo que aquellas palabras la debilitaban, Sakura intento buscar resistencia, intento buscar fuerzas para estar ahí con su hijo sin romper su voto de lealtad, ser madre y Sultana al mismo tiempo, su deber de ser fuerte y no dejarse abatir por los problemas, sin dejarse vencer o confundir.

-Ten paciencia, mi Príncipe—pidió Sakura, abriendo los ojos con dolor, encontrándose con la pared de la puerta, haciendo todo lo posible por, de alguna forma, acercarse a su hijo. -Te sacare de allí…- prometió siendo que, en efecto, así seria, -pero el momento no es ahora, perdóname por favor…- pidió con la voz al borde del llanto.

-No te vayas, mamá—rogó Daisuke, lamentando haberla ofendido de alguna forma en el pasado, prometiendo no hacerlo nunca más, necesitando que ella siguiera ahí, que no se alejara, que no lo dejara solo en aquel enclaustramiento. -No quiero estar solo, madre, por favor—suplico sin saber que, del otro lado de la puerta, su madre sufría de solo escucharlo tan asustado, casi como si volviera a ser un niño. -Prometo no cometer errores, díselo a mi padre por favor—pido Daisuke.

No sabía si amar a Koyuki era un error digno de algo así, pero ya sea lo que fuera quería que su padre entendiera que cualquier sentir individual no atentaría nunca contra su autoridad, que nunca significaría una amenaza contra el Imperio y la jerarquía que conformaba el Sultanato porque, a pesar de lo que aparentaba, temía de todo corazón enfrentarse a las pruebas que había atravesado en tiempos de su tío Yosuke, de su tía Rin y de Mei. Porque a pesar de lo que aparentaba, su familia era lo más importante en su vida.

-No bajes tu cabeza hijo, mantente firme, soporta esto—pidió Sakura como consejo de ella que había atravesado crisis peores que la de Koyuki y Naoko, sobreviviendo a pesar de los problemas. -Cuando llegue el momento correcto todos los que nos torturan serán destruidos y llegara el momento de tu gloria, de la tuya y de tus hermanos—prometió.

La caída que ella aludía era la de Koyuki, Naoko y todos esos traidores que se ocultaban en las sombras. Si algún día perdía a Sasuke, su único consuelo e vivir seria ser la Madre Sultana para que ninguno de sus hijos tuviera que morir como había sucedido con Baru, a él no había podido protegerlo, su dolor había sido más grande que su sentido de la prevención y se juraba así misma que eso nunca volvería a pasar, no debía pasar, ya había errado lo suficiente, por eso sufría porque no había sido lo bastante cuidadosa para evitar que mataran a sus hijos, pero su deber ahora era evitar eso, evitar que los errores de ellos mismos los llevaran a la muerte.

-Deseo tener fuerza, madre, pero odio estar encerrado—menciono Daisuke siendo que esto último era una realidad, el saberse enclaustrado en un espacio reducido y sin poder beber agua o comer nada era irritante, estaba acabando con su paciencia y con su cordura. -Por favor madre, sácame de aquí—rogó nuevamente, esperando que ella pudiera hacer algo, si había cometido un error aprendiera de él y lo entendieria pero ya no soportaba ese encierro. Apoyando su cabeza contr ala puerta, a Daisuke le parecio escuchar un sollozo, cosa que lo preocupo de sobreamnera. -¿Mamá, estas llorando?

Su madre nunca lloraba, era una mujer con un carácter excepcionalmente fuerte, extraordinario por no decir menos, una mujer que no se dejaba derrotar por al vida y sus golpes, siquiera pensar que ella lloraba por su causa le oprimía el corazón, le hacía sentirse miserable. Escuchando aquella pregunta, Sakura parpadeo para dejar de llorar la par que se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas, serenándose a sí misma, diciéndose que sus sentimientos no debían aflorar e aquella forma.

-Te sacare de aquí hijo, lo juro, no importa que mi vida sea el precio a pagar—prometió no aludiendo al enclaustramiento sino a los enemigos que tenían, a quienes debía exterminar para que sus hijos vivieran tranquilos, para que pudieran obtener la paz que ella no podía conseguir ni en sus propios sueños. -Tratare con el demonio mismo si hace falta—juró ya habiéndose condenado a aquel embrujo hacia tantos años.

 _Deberás caminar sobre fuego y lava toda tu vida, tendrás que ser testigo de la muerte de todos los que amas, veras morir a tus hijos e hijas, a todos los que significan algo para ti, lloraras sangre_ _,_ había dicho la hechicera y así se estaba cumpliendo; su padre, su madre, su hermana, Itachi, Baru, un nieto no nato y otro sin siquiera haber cumplido un año de edad. ¿Qué seguía?, ¿Mikoto, Shina, Sarada o Izumi?, ¿Daisuke, Rai, Kagami o Shisui?, ¿Naori o Ayame?, ¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué otra muerte debía esperar, la del hijo o hija que llevaba en el vientre?

-Te amo, mamá—contesto Daisuke del otro lado de la puerta, no obligando a su madre a permanecer ahí y calmarlo.

Aguantaría cuanto fuera necesario y probaría su lealtad a su padre y al Imperio por ella, por su madre llena de bondad que velaba por sus hijos in importar lo que pasara, por ella que sufría sin ser merecedora de tal sufrimiento siquiera, por ella que—en efecto—merecía ser llamada ángel por su belleza y buen corazón, por su espíritu desinteresado, por su amor.

-Y yo te amo a ti, hijo—prometió Sakura como silente prueba de cuán lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar por él y por todos a los que le significaban algo.

Iba a proteger a los que amaba, a cualquier precio.

* * *

Naruto espero pacientemente en el pasillo aledaño a los Kafer, temiendo por la salud emocional de la Sultana.

Apenas y con dos meses de embarazo, era muy preocupante que una mujer como ella tuviera que aguantar tantas tristezas, que tuviera que pelear solar contra las adversidades, que tuviera que enfrentarse a cada adversidad que se presentaba día a día en su vida. Cuando le había declarado su amor, hacía más de diez años, ella había sido la Madre Sultana, después de la muerte del Príncipe Itachi y antes de la muerte del Sultan Baru. La primera vez en que la había visto, muchos años antes de eso, se había enamorado de su buen corazón, de su belleza y su agudo intelecto, pero actualmente estaba aún más enamorado con su fortaleza, con su instinto de pelear, con su voluntad que jamás decaía sin importar el que, por eso la amaba, porque ella nunca se dejaba mostrar vulnerable, por sentía un atormenta en su interior, porque nunca era egoísta.

El Uzumaki volteo en el acto en cuanto la vio aparecer en el umbral del pasillo, con aquella expresión triste en su rostro, esos orbes esmeralda reluciendo a causa de antiguas lágrimas, el brillo del dolor plasmado en esos ojos tan hermosos como frágiles que reflejaban su corazón. Sakura levanto con pesadez su mirada hasta encontrarse con los preocupados orbes zafiro del Uzumaki que casi rogaban saber que ella estaba bien, razón por la que asintió vagamente sin darle demasiada importancia a su propia persona.

-Tú sabes todo lo que he tenido que aguantar, Naruto—menciono Sakura teniéndolo a él como testigo de su dolor por la muerte de sus hijos Itachi y Baru, sus muertes que aun lloraba en cada oportunidad en que estaba sola. -¿Cuánto más durara esta guerra?—pregunto deseando que él tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba y que, aparentemente, nadie podía darle, -¿Cuánto más habré de llorar para intentar proteger a los que amo?

Verla sufrir era más de lo que él mismo podía aguantar, hubiera deseado poder abrazarla para tranquilizarla peor eso sería romper con el protocolo e insultarla a ella, difamar su reputación y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, por ello solo pudo negar, impotente de poder ayudarla, impotente de calmar su dolor y hacerle la vida más amena y fácil como deseaba y le estaba imposibilitado como un simple jenízaro.

-Desearía poder contestarle, Sultana—admitió Naruto, completamente preocupado por ella y lo que pudiera sentir, -usted ha aguantado más que nadie, nadie podría emularla siquiera—reconoció.

Una triste sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Sakura ante aquellas palabras. Eran las que el mundo siempre repetía; lo hermosa que era, lo inteligente que era, lo cauta, lo precavida, lo fuerte…pero eso no era sino una fachada, no era ella en realidad, ella era todo lo contrario, era débil y asustadiza, tenía miedo de perder a los que amaba, el temo continuo de quedarse completamente sola, esa soledad emocional que la devastaría por completo.

-Cuando mi hijo Baru murió me dije algo a mí misma, cuando mis mano se mancharon con la sangre de la espada que lo decapito—menciono no consiguiendo evitar recordar ese momento y cuando doloroso resultaba siquiera hablar de ello, pero sabía que podía confiar en Naruto y mostrar su faceta más vulnerable si temer ser juzgada de ninguna forma. -Nadie es más desdichada que yo, Naruto—reconoció ante la triste mirada del Uzumaki sobre su persona. -Perder a mis padres y mi hermana ya fue una carga, perder mi inocencia lo fue todavía más, pero perder a mis hijos me mata cada día más—menciono bajando la mirada, sabiendo en que terminaría todo en algún punto, y algo le decía que eso se aceraba cada vez más. -No aguantare mucho más Naruto…mi muerte está cerca, lo sé.

No se sentía capaz de luchar cuando sus hijos corrían peligro.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora pero me emplee a fondo y actualice tan pronto como e fue posible ya que tengo examen el martes y dos presentaciones el miércoles y jueves, por ende no actualizare hasta el jueves quizá, pero eso dependerá de las circunstancias :3 actualización dedicada (cómo siempre) a **DULCECITO311** y **Adrit126** que comentaron el capitulo anterior, prometiendo actualizar sus fics: " **La Bella y la Bestia** " y " **El Emperador Sasuke** ", respectivamente, (así como " **El Sentir De Un Uchiha** " y " **El Conjuro** ") a la mayor brevedad posible :3 gracias mis queridos lectores, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	18. Chapter 17

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Ese beso le había quitado el aliento, ese beso era rebobinado una y otra vez por su mente inconsciente, por su anhelo egoísta por sentirse más amada, por el deseo de poder expresar por completo y amor por ese hombre que le correspondía sinceramente, estaba envuelta en aquel amor asfixiantemente magnético que no paraba de latir en su corazón mientras se dejaba vestir por Chouchou que sonreía a su espalda. Luciendo un sencillo camisón verde azulado—ajustado a la altura del vientre y hasta las caderas—estampado en plata para emular el emblema de los Uchiha—en las mangas, espalda y falda—de escote en V y mangas holgadas, con su largo cabello azabache—plagado de rizos—cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, su imagen natural y perfecta pese a no lucir sus soberbios ajuares de Sultana.

-Es una locura Chouchou—intento convencerse Sarada a sí misma, apelando al raciocinio de su amiga que sonreirá, de ella misma.

Tenía que creerlo, de lo contario estaría siendo egoísta y haría sufrir a su hermana, pero…¿Cómo hacerlo si su mente rememoraba aquel beso?, ¿La sensación de los labios del Uzumaki?, ¿Cómo ignorar el acelerado latir de su corazón de solo saberlo cerca, de solo desear verlo?, ¿Cómo evitar semejante amor que el Uzumaki había hecho nacer fervientemente en su pecho? No tenía sentido y lo peor es que eso era lo que más le gustaba. Chouchou sonrió tras la Sultana, dejándose ver en el espejo, completamente convencida de que su amiga merecía tener esa oportunidad, convencida de que la Sultana merecía ser feliz tras haber perdido tanto.

-Pero una locura de amor—justifico Chouchou, encogiéndose de hombros y viendo sonreir a la Sultana, evadiendo su mirada con un sutil sonroso en sus mejillas. -¿Qué mejor locura que esa?—cuestiono la Akimichi con absoluta naturalidad hasta que una duda asalto su mente, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la Sultana Sarada que volteo a verla ante aquel gesto, -¿Cómo fue el beso?—pregunto, traviesa.

Ante una muda carcajada, Sarada se quitó el tacto de su doncella y amiga e encima, no consiguiendo evitar observarla con un deje de burla, divertía por la pregunta que elegía someter a tela de juicio en ese preciso momento cuando habían tantos debates y disturbios emocionales.

-Descarada—critico Sarada, sentándose sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos y rememorando a la perfección aquel beso; su pasión, su dulzura, su honestidad, su deseo, su sinceridad, su devoción, su necesidad, su amor, -fue perfecto, totalmente perfecto—garantizo Sarada, abriendo los ojos y observando a Chouchou que hizo todo lo posible por no chillar a causa de la emoción, -nunca pensé que un beso pudiera sentirse así—reconoció, casi sintiendo como su propio cuerpo temblaba ante ese recuerdo y lo que despertaba en ella.

La Akimichi observo más que feliz a su Sultana y amiga, dichosa de saber que podía sentir algo tan honesto y sincero por alguien como Boruto que—con toda seguridad—siempre velaría por hacerla feliz, de todo corazón.

-Dicen que un beso es único cuando está lleno de amor—comento la Akimichi, observando a la Sultana que la escucho atentamente con un deje ligeramente lastimero, -un amor correspondido—puntualizo Chouchou, leyendo eficientemente los pensamientos de su Sultana.

Una sonrisa sin emoción alguna apareció en el rostro de la Sultana que no pudo evitar cuestionar aquello. Sería muy fácil ser egoísta, pero eso no era en lo absoluto lo que había aprendido de su madre, había prendido a velar por otros y por el Imperio antes que por sí misma, haba aprendido lo que era el desinterés y eso remarcaba su personalidad, no podía cambiar esos matices tan específicos de su ser por más enamorada que estuviera, por más que sufriera por no corresponder a cada momento al amor que Boruto le profesaba, pero la culpa no era de ninguno de los dos.

-No tiene futuro, Chouchou—intento convencerse la Uchiha, apelando a la razón como se suponía que hiciera, -hare sufrir a mi hermana—menciono más para sí misma que para su amiga.

-Y la vida la ha hecho sufrir a usted—debatió Chouchou, incapaz de creer que el desinterés y bondad de la Sultana ocultara un egoísmo que merecía sentir por al menos una vez en su vida, siendo esclava de aquel Imperio al que debía lealtad por nacimiento y por el cual velaba justo como su madre, la Sultana Sakura, -es su momento de aprovechar las circunstancias y ser feliz—especifico Chouchou, viendo negar insistentemente a Sarada, -el Sultan lo permitirá, lo sé—prometió.

Era más fácil decir que hacer tal cosa, claro, no resultaría difícil para ella hablar con su padre y decirle que se había enamorado de Boruto y que deseaba casarse con él…pero el problema era Izumi. Boruto era de la absoluta confianza de su padre, pero lo que menos deseaba Sarada era ofender a su hermana de alguna forma, herirla con su egoísmo y sabía que eso sucedería con tal solo corresponderle desinteresadamente a Boruto, con hacer pública su relación. No tenía el valor ni el descaro para actuar tan impulsivamente a causa de su propio egoísmo.

-Pero…¿Mi conciencia me lo puede permitir?—cuestiono Sarada.

Chouchou entreabrió los labios para debatir, dándose cuenta de que esa pregunta no tenía una respuesta, nunca la tendría porque eso solo desentendería de lo que Izumi decidiera, y algo le insistía a Sarada en que su hermana la odiaría de solo enterarse de algo así.

Y tal vez mereciera ese odio.

* * *

Se suponía que—como Sultana—su deber era esperar ansiosamente cada nuevo día y cumplir sus deberes como administradora del Harem y gobernante del Palacio Imperial con absoluta diligencia, pero…esta vez no podía, le había legado la mayoría de sus responsabilidades a Tenten, apenas y teniendo ánimo, no habiendo probado ni un solo bocado de su desayuno, no sintiendo deseos de nada que la apegara a la vida terrena, no consiguiendo encontrar ánimos para palear la distancia que la separada de su hijo y cuanto sufría de solo imaginar lo que sus enemigos intentarían hacer para enemistar a sus hijos entre sí, o peor aún, contra el Sultan y viceversa.

Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba elegantemente en una coleta de rizos perfectamente peinado y enroscada para apenas y alcanzar la altura de sus hombros, decorada por una corona de plata, diamantes y perlas para emular flores de cerezo a juego con un par de largos pendientes que hacían destellar el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello. Lucía un sencillo vestido blanco de escote corazón y mangas holgadas hasta casi cubrirle las manos, bordadas—al igual que el borde y centro del escote—en encaje rosa suave y crema con perlas incrustadas para recrear una especie de escamas. Por sobre el vestido una chaqueta purpura de escote en V—cerrada bajo el busto y abierta a la altura del vientre—bordada en hilo e plata con perlas incrustadas para recrear flores de cerezo a lo largo de la tela.

-Sultana, beba esto por favor—rogó Shikamaru ante la ausencia de apetito de parte de la Sultana que parecía indiferente ante lo que al rodeaba, matizada con aquel aire triste a causa de la preocupación que sentía por su hijo, el Príncipe Daisuke. No pudiendo debatir más, Sakura asintió de mala gana, aceptando la taza de té de parte el Nara. -Kami mediante no la perderemos a causa de los problemas que nos asechan—menciono el Nara más para sí mismo que para la Sultana.

-Mis hijos me mataran, Shikamaru, nada más—ironizo Sakura, completamente convencida de esto. La Sultana coloco su taza sobre la mesa, perdiéndose con facilidad en sus propias preocupaciones antes de levantar su mirada ante el esperable repiqueteo contra las puertas de sus aposentos. –Adelante—índico Sakura.

Las puertas se abrieron con un leve chirrido permitiendo el ingreso de la encargada del harem, lady Ino—su amiga—que la reverencio debidamente. Por más decaída que se encontrar, por más abatid que se sintiera y que apenas y se atrevía a exteriorizar salvo en ese momento, Sakura sabía que debía pelear, debía seguir esforzándose y empeñándose en proteger a sus hijos e hijas que lo eran todo para ella, ellos y Sasuke, desde luego. Ino, en esas circunstancias en específico, era la única persona que podía ayudarla de la forma en que ella requería exactamente.

-Sultana—saludo Ino.

Una sonrisa triste pero sutil se encontraba plasmada en el rostro de la Sultana que, absolutamente, hizo todo lo posible por mitigar su estado de ánimo, por alejarse de tantos pensamientos tristes y negativos aunque fuera por un minuto para centrarse en lo que era vitalicio e importante para ella, para Sasuke, para sus hijos e hijas, para sus nietos, para el Imperio y todos sus aliados.

-Acércate, Ino—pidió Sakura con voz serena, observando a su vieja amiga que, a pasos lentos e inciertos, no sabiendo el por qué la Sultana requería su presencia. -He de pedirte que hagas algo por mí, no como tu Sultana, sino como tu amiga—especifico, dando la oportunidad para fraternizar con la Yamanaka.

La petición y familiaridad de parte de la Sultana Sakura la confundió y mucho. Ambas eran amigas, en efecto, y tal lazo afortunadamente no se había desvanecido pese al pasar de los años, pero la Sultana nunca aludía directamente sus amistad, era una mujer muy emotiva en el fondo, pero que—la mayor parte de las veces—simplemente actuaba de forma fría, cortante, digna, sublima. En énfasis, lo que se esperaba de una Sultana, la esposa de un Sultan que gobernaba el mundo entero.

-Lo que sea, Sultana—anticipo la rubia, dispuesta a lo que fuera.

No necesitaba el compromio, no necesitaba que Ino la reverenciara, besara el dobladillo de su falda o el dorso de su mano, Sakura sencillamente sabía que podía confiar en ella porque nunca la había decepcionado a lo largo de los años, sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de su amiga como y cuando fuera necesario, incluso en momentos adversos de ser prioritario.

-No apartes tus ojos de Naoko bajo ninguna circunstancia—pidió la Sultana, siendo completamente sincera y humilde al pedir tal apoyo, porque sentía que no podría aguantar más tiempo separada de su hijo, conformándose con hablarle del otro lado de una puerta, -ya tengo bastantes problemas como para lidiar con ella a partir de ahora, y además…- la pelirosa guardo silencio por un breve segundo antes de que una escasa sonrisa de autosuficiencia se plasmara en su rostro, -provee a Koyuki de la visita de la partera, ya es momento de que se dé cuenta que nunca será una Sultana—menciono la pelirosa con toda la intención de humillar a la Princesa.

Pronto llegaría el momento preciso en que todos, absolutamente todos sus enemigos habrían de caer de rodillas, desapareciendo para siempre, entonces—solo entonces—su paz seria absoluta y su felicidad completa, hasta que eso no sucediera, hasta que esa paz no fuera lograda, nunca podría respirar tranquila, no sintiendo la exhalación de la muerte contra su nuca, cerca de Sasuke, cerca de sus hijos y sus nietos.

-Cumpliré sus órdenes, mi Sultana—prometió Ino.

* * *

El Imperio y su poder era adictivo, oportunidad que Naoko no desaprovechaba para acomodarse gusto en el Palacio de donde—estaba segura—jamás debió salir. Esa vida cortesana, ese ambiente…todo era idóneo, familiar y tan especial para ella como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Lucía un portentoso vestido purpura de cuello alto, escote cuadrado decorado por siete botones decorados en sus esquinas por escamas de oro, mangas ajustada al codo y holgadas hasta casi cubrir las manos. Los costado del corpiño, la falda superior y las holgadas mangas—abiertas a la altura de los hombros—estaban estampadas en oro, formando ondas y flores a juego co la corona de oro, citrinos y amistas sobre su cabeza, adornando su cabello perfectamente recogido tras su nuca. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una guirnalda de oro de la que colgaban seis piezas de oro por un citrino en el centro y de los que colgaban amatistas en forma de lagrima, a juego con un par de pendientes.

-No puedo más con la presión, madre—debatió Rai, incapaz de resistir por más tiempo. –Hablare con mi padre, sé que el liberara a Daisuke—justifico el Príncipe.

Podía solo haber pasado un día, pero Rai no soportaba la simple idea de que su hermano mayor estuviera encerrado en los Kafer, en una habitación tan cerca de las de aquellos dos locos—como podían llamarse—Yosuke y Neji. Sabía que no tenía derecho a interferir, pero no podía solo guardar silencio y fingir que no sucedía nada, imaginando cuan dolida debía de encontrarse la Sultana Sakura. El Príncipe le dio la espalda a su madre—sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana—disponiéndose a abandonar sus aposentos para hablar con su padre.

-No lo hagas—exigió Naoko, levantándose del diván y avanzando rápidamente hacia él, sujetándole el brazo, haciendo alusión a su rol de madre y no como mujer poderosa que podía controlar a su hijo, un Príncipe del Imperio Uchiha, -no te entrometas o te verás en peligro—instruyo en un intento por hacerlo cambiar de parecer. -Si el Sultan hizo esto con Daisuke a causa de un simple error, ¿Qué no te hará ti?—inquirió, sembrando la duda en la mente de su hijo que intento alejarse de ese pensamiento de forma inmediata.

Rai no quería siquiera pensar en aquella idea, pero su madre llevaba días hablando de aquella forma, aludiendo a que debía desconfiar el Sultan, de la Sultana Sakura, de sus hermanos y hermanas…no sabía que pensar ya que las palabras e insistencias de ella parecían tener fundamento, no era delirios de una madre preocupada y por ende Rai comenzaba a añadir sus suposiciones a sus propios pensamientos, atreviéndose a desconfiar de su padre, el Sultan.

-Daisuke agredió a Sarada—espeto Rai, intentando no escuchar las instigaciones de su madre, intentando no encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, -en cierto modo su castigo tiene justificación, yo solo quiero abogar por él—señalo específicamente esto último.

Intento avanzar pero, nuevamente el agarre de su madre lo detuvo. Naoko no deseaba otra coa que el trono para su hijo, la muerte del Sultan y todos los Príncipes traería tan ansiado trofeo, sobre todo la de Sakura que era el eje de poder de todo, pero para llegar a ese punto debían tener mucho cuidado con sus pasos, con lo que hacían y como actuaban, por ende Naoko tenía que asegurarse de que su hijo no interfiriera en la línea de los peligroso, en la línea que haría peligrar sus planes.

-Sabes que nadie puede interferir en las decisiones de su majestad—recordó Naoko con falsa inocencia, apelando al sentido del deber de su hijo, -deja que el destino siga su curso—sugirió.

El Uchiha bufo de mala gana, resignándose. Tal vez su madre tuviera razón.

* * *

-Adelante—índico Boruto en cuanto tocaron a las puertas de sus aposentos, dejando que los guardias abrieran las puertas.

La encargada del Harem era una mujer muy ocupada que apenas y tenía tiempo libre, siempre inmiscuida en los asuntos que la Sultana Sakura legara a su cargo, por ende no pudo evitar resultar extraño para Boruto el que lady Ino pidiera un audiencia con él, aparentemente para hablar de algo importante o de lo contrario nunca hubiera pedido tal encuentro en primer lugar.

Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de lady Ino, siempre cumpliendo las ordenes de la Sultana Sakura y a su vez las del Sultan, instruyéndolo inicialmente en las que—ahora—serian su funciones como Hasoda Basi y mano derecha del Sultan. En cierto modo la apreciaba casi tanto como a la Sultana Mikoto. Su cabello rubio—como siempre, adornado por una diadema de oro que sostenía un velo azul, a juego con un par de largos pendientes de citrino en forma de lagrima—se encontraba recogido en una coleta, con un mechón libre que cubría levemente uno de sus ojos. Portaba un sencillo vestido de escote redondo, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas como lienzos bajo una chaqueta superior—igualmente de escote redondo, pero más bajo con cuatro botones de plata en caída vertical—azul oscura bordada en hilo ónix brillante, sin mangas y ajustada a su figura por un cinturón de cadena de oro.

-Lady Ino—saludo el Uzumaki, inclinando su cabeza ante la Yamanaka que correspondió el saludo de igual modo, -si pidió hablar conmigo tan urgentemente, debe tratarse de algo importante—supuso, no sabiendo más.

-Lo es—garantizo Ino con voz calmada, comprometida por completo a hacer la voluntad de la Sultana Sakura. -Como sabes, Boruto, soy responsable del Harem como tú de los aposentos del Sultan y los asuntos de estado, nuestros cargos están ligados gracias al vínculo que une a sus majestades y como tal nuestro deber es proteger tanto al Sultan, la Sultana y sus hijos—divago la Yamanaka, apelando a la confianza que existía entre Boruto u ella, -¿Me entiendes?—inquirió.

El Uzumaki sintió, aun dudoso con respecto a lo que la Yamanaka tuviera que decirle y que no había conseguido ser aclarado ante aquella charla, pero teniendo inconmensurable paciencia para lo que sea que ella tuviera pensado decirle.

-Desde luego—garantizo Boruto, -si no me equivoco usted quiere pedirme algo—no pudo evitar suponer.

-Más bien tu apoyo y diligencia—se apresuró a aclarar la rubia ante la confusa mirada del Uzumaki, -la Sultana Sakura quiere darle un mensaje a la Sultana Naoko, uno que no olvidara—puntualizo sonriendo ladinamente.

Saber que se trataba de una medida preventiva de parte de la Sultana Sakura fue más que suficiente para Boruto que depositaba su completa lealtad en el Sultan, la Sultan y aún más en la Sultana Sarada en quien no dejaba de pensar. Haría cuanto fuera necesario para la protección del Imperio, todavía más si eso implicaba deshacerse de la Sultana Naoko, lo que el Sultan seguía considerando prioritario pese a dejar el asunto en manos de su esposa.

-Dígame y obedezco, lady Ino—dispuso Boruto, comprometido en base a sus palabras.

Ino sonrió ante las palabras del Uzumaki, no pudiendo evitar compararlo con Naruto Uzumaki, su padre, igual de valeroso, diligente, leal, algo más serio y menos hiperactivo pero igualmente genuino y original a su propio modo, no le extrañaba que el Sultan lo considerase tanto, depositando su absoluta confianza en él sin importarle nada. Boruto siempre era y seria de confianza, era el intermediario más cualificado que la Sultana Sakura pudiera haber elegido para aquella labor.

-Siendo los ojos y oídos del Sultan en el Palacio, necesito que me des el nombre e identidad de la doncella más leal y diligente de la Sultana Naoko—el Uzumaki no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la idea de la Yamanaka, -ella será nuestra mensajera—menciono sin especificar cuál sería el mensaje.

No sería un mensaje específicamente textual que entregar a la Sultana Naoko, más bien…ella sería el mensaje.

* * *

Pese a haber sido víctima de su propio hermano, Sarada no podía evitar intentar—cuando menos—abogar por él, empeñándose en que abandonara los Kafer. Ya había compartido su idea con su padre pero—como siempre—había sido inflexible, determinado que Daisuke seguiría encerrado hasta que el plazo estimado se cumpliera, dentro de otro día más. En los aposento de su madre, frente a ella, sentada sobre el diván, Sarada intentaba consolar a su madre que apenas y podía con la preocupación, contemplando sin demasiado interés la puesta de sol.

La Uchiha lucía un sencillo vestido azul grisáceo—claro—de escote corazón con síes botones de plata en caída vertical hasta la altura de su vientre y mangas ajustadas bajo una chaqueta de igual color bordada en hilo de plata, cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre, y abierta un centímetro más abajo para exponer la falda, y con remarcadas hombreras. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba un collar de oro con diminutos zafiros incrustados, emulando espinas, a juego con la corona de oro y zafiros sobre su largo cabello, completando un par de pendientes de cuna de oro con un zafiro en el centro.

-Sé que lo que Daisuke me hizo estuvo mal, madre, sé que ha errado pero…- intento justificar Sara, igual de preocupada que su madre ante la sola idea de que su hermano siguiera más tiempo enclaustrado como un animal, tan cerca y tan lejos a su vez de Yosuke y Neji, tan propenso a caer en la locura ante la claustrofobia en que debía encontrarse, haciéndose a la idea de que su propio padre podía condenarlo a algo así, si erraba a lo suficiente. -¿Encerrarlo en los Kafer, sin comida ni agua, junto a esos locos?—cuestiono Sarada, apretándose las manos. -No aguantara mucho tiempo—concluyo, dando su propia opinión.

Por más que aun residiera en su memora—y de forma permanente—el momento en que Daisuke la había abofeteado, Sarada nunca podría odiar a su hermano, de hecho todo cuanto hiciera no era sino en pro de él y su familia, e n pro de todos ellos, no por causa de una venganza egoísta. Sakura asintió, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de su hija, sintiéndose—en cierto modo—más tranquila al ver y saber que alguien compartía su grado de preocupación por Daisuke.

-Yo también pienso igual Sarada—garantizo Sakura, observando con tristeza a su hija, incapaz de encontrar algún medio con que serenarse y no pensar en cuanto extrañaba a su hijo, -pero si tu padre lo estima conveniente es nuestro deber obedecer—recordó siendo que, además de esposa, era súbdita del Sultan y por ende toda decisión que Sasuke tomara siempre recibiría su aprobación, no es que pudiera objetar tampoco, -el Imperio antes que la familia, no lo olvides—pidió la pelirosa.

Lastimeramente esa era una verdad que nunca podría olvidarse, sin importar el tiempo que pasara o como se ejemplificara, el Sultan era una autoridad casi sagrada, sus órdenes no podían ignorarse, su autoridad no podía ser cuestionada, las normas así lo especificaban y si esas leyes existían era por un propósito que nadie mucho menos las mujeres, se atrevían a cuestionar. Simplemente oponerse al Sultan era como firmar conscientemente una sentencia de muerte, era algo tremendamente peligroso y que nadie se atrevía a hacer.

-¿No habrá algo que se pueda hacer?—cuestiono Sarada, intentando pensar en algo que hiciera a su padre cambiar de parecer.

Más que preocuparte el hecho de que su hermano estuviera encerrado, era la presencia de los "dos locos" como ella lamaba a Yosuke y Neji. Todos en el Palacio sabían que sus mentes estaban prácticamente perturbadas a causa del temor, el temor la muerte, el temor a ser víctimas de conspiraciones que acabaran por desencadenar la ira del Sultan que, con toda facilidad, podría olvidar sus muertes ante la menor provocación que el estimara peligrosa para su familia o para el Imperio. Ellos podían pegarle algo de su locura y eso resultaba preocupante para Sarada que clavo su mirada en su madre, viéndola asentir, dando por sentado el temor como propio, como siempre ya que su madre sufría—sin exteriorizar, desde luego—más que cualquier persona que pudiera habitar el Palacio.

-Se está planeando—divago Sakura ante la confundida mirada de su hija que apenas y entendía a que podía estarse refiriendo, -envié una carta a Shina en Kirigakure, Aratani llegara pronto y con ello desaparecerá la amenaza que llamamos Koyuki—Sarada se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando agradecida ante aquello.

Claro que recordaba a Aratani, recordaba haberla visto varias veces a lo largo de los años cuando su madre visitaba su—anteriormente—palacio, dejando de ver a la aludida en tanto alcanzo la adolescencia y su madre la envió al Palacio de su hermana Shina para que completara su educación. Lo cierto es que, y recordándola como una niña, Sarada podía inferir cosas muy positiva con respecto a Aratani, sobre todo por su belleza que fácilmente habría de cautivar a cualquiera, así como su intelecto y su magnífica capacidad para hablar y alentar a quien fuera necesario. Aratani era perfecta para una responsabilidad así, era perfecta para ser una Sultana.

-Una vez que nuestra aliada ponga un pie en el Palacio, tu padre lo liberara y procederemos a efectuar el encuentro—explico Sakura que tenía muy detallada, en su mente, la manera exacta en que sucedería el encuentro, a menos que algo lo impidiera y ese problema era la Princesa. -Koyuki no puede ni habrá de acceder a nada—sentencio la pelirosa, aludiendo a la compleja jerarquía Imperial.

No podían permitirles volver a los turbulentos días de su pasado, cuando Mito, Mei y Ri habían destruido sus vidas, aniquilado a inocentes y mancillado el honor del Imperio, su mayor deber en esas circunstancias era mantenerse atentas ante todo posible peligro, especialmente si se trataba de

-En ese caso me quedo tranquila madre—sonrió Sarada, ya casi pudiendo sentir que los viejos tiempos regresaban, esos días de paz en que absolutamente todo había parecido posible, -si hay una solución, esperare lo que haga falta—prometió.

Si tenían un medio de acción que usar, entonces—con toda seguridad—Sarada se quedaría tranquil y esperaría lo que hiciera falta.

* * *

 _Palacio de la Sultana Shina/Kirigakure_

El día tan asiduamente planeado por fin había llegado a su fase culminante y Shina no podía estar más orgullosa de ello, digiriendo su ansiosa mirada hacia las puertas de sus aposentos en tanto escucho el esperado repiquetear que—silenciosamente—anunciaba a la persona más importante para cambiar el caos que reinaba en el Palacio Imperial, en ese momento cuando menos.

-Adelante—índico Shina, con las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre en un gesto digno y solemne.

La hermosa Sultana se encontraba ataviada en unas exquisitas galas granate—de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas– que tenían el emblema de los Uchiha estampado en las muñecas, el vientre, el interior de la falda y la espalda, por sobre estas galas una chaqueta del mismo material y color solo que con un marcado borde e estampadora dorado que emulaba flores de cerezo. Su largo cabello miel dorado caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una corona de oro, rubíes y granates que emulaban capullos de rosa a la par con la elegante guirnalda de oro de la que pendían rubíes y granates sobre cuna de oro, en forma de lagrima a juego con un par de pendientes.

Las puertas se abrieron acompañadas de un leve chirrido, permitiendo la entrada de Aratani. Con su largo cabello castaño cual cascada de rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado por una sencilla diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de oro y decorada con cristales naranjos y amarillos, —a juego con un par de sencillos pendientes—vistiendo una perfectas galas doradas—de escote corazón con cinco botones de oro en caída vertical, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas hechas de seda color durazno—bajo una chaqueta verde claro cerrada a la altura del vientre, Aratani se detuvo frente a la Sultana Shina en este, su último día como su doncella, su último momento en aquel palacio.

-Perfecta—adulo la Sultana observando a la hermosa pelicastaña de arriba abajo, sinceramente maravillada con la joven doncella que habría de volverse Sultana, con una prestancia inocente y poderosa a su vez, digna de comparar con su madre, la Sultana Sakura, ella era perfecta para esa labor, lo había ratificado a lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola. -He de admitirlo, será difícil encontrar a alguien tan servicial y diligente como tu Aratani—reconoció un tanto divertida haciendo sonreír a la pelicastaña que casi se sintió avergonzada, sabiendo que extrañaría ese palacio en donde había pasado tantos años, pero sintiéndose en su auténtico hogar al volver a ver a la Sultana Sakura, -pero tu usencia no es gran pérdida, servirás a una causa mayor—recordó Shina.

Lo más importante era mantener la paz y evitar que las dispuestas siguieran surgiendo como había tenido lugar hasta ahora, eso implicaba deshacerse de la " _Princesa Koyuki_ ", de la Sultana Naoko y de todos los traidores que representasen una amenaza para la paz y el orden del Imperio que, con toda seguridad, debía mantenerse tras incesantes periodos de rebeliones y disturbios que no hacían sino reactivarse cada determinado tiempo como una prueba incansable que enfrentar.

-Una que, Kami mediante, proteja al Imperio, Sultana—menciono Aratani, teniendo muy en claro su deber y cuanto debía hacer de ahora en más, cuando llegara al Palacio.

No sabía si su oportunidad de actuar y probar su lealtad surgiera inmediatamente, pero no tenía miedo de nada, la Sultana Sakura le había enseñado que no había que temer a nada más que al propio medio, a la idea del temor, no a algo material o espiritual en sí, esas cosas solo se volvían reales si se cuestionaban y forzaban a volverse realidad. El miedo no debía existir, o cuando menos no ser visible ante los ojos del resto del mundo, mucho menos de sus enemigos que aprovecharían toda ocasión posible para sembrar la discordia como habían hecho hasta ese entonces.

-A partir de hoy comienza un nuevo capítulo en tu vida, tenlo en cuenta—pidió Shina dejando en claro que la joven que saldría de su palacio estaba exclusivamente destinada a ser una Sultana, había crecido con ese propósito ante el cariño y amor de la Sultana Sakura. -Un mujer siempre interpretara diferentes roles en su vida; niña—puntualizo casi aludiendo a los días y años previos antes de que Aratani fuera llevada al Palacio Imperial, -mujer—señalo al presente, viendo sonreír a la pelicastaña, -amante, madre—señalo ambos puntos por igual ya que uno incluía al otro, estableciendo lo que Aratani debería hacer; cautivar por completo al Príncipe Daisuke, y- si Kami lo permite, una Sultana—espeto Shina, viendo asentir a Aratani que no tenía otro deber en su vida salvo ese.

La vida que había tenido antes del llegar al Palacio había ido prácticamente miserable, en el peor de los sentidos sin duda, había comenzado a vivir cuando la Sultana Sakura había tenido clemencia y la había tomado bajo su tutela, educándola y brindándole el amor que se debía otorgar a una hija, dándole la oportunidad de pulirse cual diamante perfecto para que todos algún día la contemplaran como habían hecho—y seguían haciendo—con ella, siempre habían predispuesto que fuera una Sultana y no era como si Aratani pretendiera decepcionar a alguien, en lo absoluto.

-No importa el cómo llegues a la cima, solo esfuérzate en mantenerte—indico la Sultana Shina.

Un mujer debía ser más que hermosa, claro, eso servía hasta cierto punto pero si no se tenía inteligencia simplemente no se podía sobrevivir, eso permitía vencer, eso permitía perdurar en el tiempo como había hecho la Sultana Sakura, ser más que solo una belleza cualquiera, se debía ser una belleza que transitara épocas, alguien de quien todos pudieran hablar con orgullo.

-Lo haré, Sultana—prometió Aratani.

Iba a ser una Sultana, daría su vida por la Sultana Sakura.

* * *

Naoko se removió sobre su cama, contemplando el sol que acababa de salir hacia solo unos instantes, demasiado cómoda sobre su cama como para levantarse aun.

No había necesidad en realidad, ya que no era una figura tan prominente en política o en el círculo social del Harem, no tenía demasiadas cosas en las que preocuparse, salvo su hijo Rai por quien velaba, por quien se arriesgaba hasta límites insospechados, capaz de llegar más lejos que nadie con tal de protegerlo. Estirando ligeramente sus articulaciones, Naoko, volteo al otro lado de la cama, dispuesta a levantarse, cerrando sus ojos ante la indiferente molestia del sol antes de abrirlos y quedarse horrorizada. Ahí, sobre la cama, a su lado, estaba el cadáver de su fiel doncella Emiko, degollada a sangre fría como si fuera un animal.

 _Sakura…_ eso era obra de Sakura, era una advertencia de que la estaba vigilando y lo que hacía.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento si no es tan largo pero quiero que la historia dure y sea del completo agrado de ustedes :3 esta actualización dedicada, como siempre, a **DULCECITO311** (prometiendo actualizar su fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" mañana :3, y a quien debo llamar vidente porque, en efecto, todo salio bien en mis exámenes y trabajos) y a **Adrit126** (prometiendo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " el sábado o domingo :3 aclarando que, en efecto, quien ha llegado es **Mitsuki** , pero dejando la duda de si **Daisuke** aprendió del castigo o no :3) gracias mis queridos lectores y lectoras :3 besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	19. Chapter 18

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 18

La advertencia hecha a Naoko era clara, su vida y pasos eran asiduamente vigilados, literalmente no podía confiar en que alguien la encubriera o protegiera, estaba en un limbo invisible, ya fuera fuerte o débil, estaba cerca de la muerte de todas las formas posibles.

-Como usted ordeno, le enviamos su obsequio a la Sultana Naoko—ratifico Ino, caminando en compañía de la Sultana.

Radiante como una auténtica joya, la Sultana Sakura se desplazaba por los pasillos hacia los aposento del Sultan, escoltada por sus doncellas e Ino que le notificada la forma en que todo se había hecho según sus indicaciones, en como sus órdenes siempre eran cumplidas al pie de la letra.

Su largo cabello rosado—plagado de rizos-se encontraba recogido ladinamente, cayendo sobre su hombro derecho, adornado por una corona de oro y esmeraldas que emulaban pequeños capullos de rosas y espinas a juego con un par de pendientes de una de diamante en forma de lagrima con una esmeralda en el centro—idéntico a un collar conformado por siete dijes, siendo el central de mayor tamaño, emulando los pendientes– a la par con sus galas. Vestía unas sencillas galas aguamarina bordadas en hilo gris turquesa para emular flores de cerezo, con transparente mangas de gasa completamente holgadas hasta casi cubrir sus manos y sobre estas una chaqueta superior color jade—enmarcada en hilo de oro en los bordes centrales—y cerrada a la altura del vientre por tres botones de oro.

-Estoy segura de que será maravilloso para ella—sonrió Sakura, feliz o levemente complacida después de tanta espera, ansiosa por escuchar otra buena nueva con respecto a sus enemigos, -es todo Ino y gracias—finalizo Sakura, deteniéndose en el pasillo próximo a los aposentos del Sultan.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la Yamanaka que no podía hacer sino sentirse satisfecha por servir a una Sultana tan noble y que siempre anteponía la felicidad de otros por sobre la propia. El Imperio estaría completamente perdido de no ser por ella, ella y el Sultan habían devuelto la estabilidad al centro del universo, al eje del mundo, verdaderamente eran los gobernantes absolutos del mundo entero.

-Sultana—reverencio Ino.

Asintiendo ante la Yamanaka que se retiró respetuosamente, Sakura se encontró nuevamente a solas con sus pensamientos, ciertamente menos torturada emocionalmente que en días anteriores, tomándose la libertad de avariciar su vientre por sobre la tela del vestido. Daisuke saldría esa misma noche de los Kafer, a la par con la llegada de Aratani, todo estaba dispuesto, solo faltaba planear meticulosamente la ocasión y todo saldría a pedir de boca. De hecho, y no intentando jactarse, Sakura podía decidir que tenía todo absolutamente planeado.

Ante el repentino eco de pasos, la pelirosa levanto su mirada hacia la entrada del pasillo, sonriendo radiante ante la aparición de Sasuke que—pese a estar feliz de verla—no pudo evitar temer que hubiera algo delicado que tratar, más ante el periodo de tristeza por el que ella había atravesado. Por más que debiera actuar estoico, lucir serio e inalcanzable, Sakura no dejaba de enamorarse más cada vez que lo veía, dejándose abrumar por su presencia y doblegándose ante sus designios. Vestía una larga túnica de seda color negro que casi llegaba al suelo, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas sobre la cual se hallaba una corta chaqueta de cuello en V, cerrada y sin mangas gris plateada, solo lo necesario y más cómodo que le permitiese actuar sin reparo alguno y en efecto se adaptaba perfectamente a él.

-Sakura—saludo Sasuke, besando la frente de su esposa, -¿Ocurre algo?—indago preocupado en el porqué de su presencia.

La pelirosa negó sutilmente, agradecida de que él estuviera tan pendiente de todo cuanto sucedía en el palacio, al igual que ella. Eso le evitaba sentir que todas las cargas emocionales estaban sobre su persona, evitaba que sintiera que solo ella podía lidiar con semejante peso y carga.

-Nada—garantizo la pelirosa, calmando los miedos e inquietudes de su esposo, -solo quise compartir el escaso placer culpable de acompañarte, si no te molesta—recalco esto último, no deseando importunarlo de ninguna forma.

Los asuntos de estado siempre eran muchos, en ocasiones a tal grado que apenas y podían pasar el día juntos y en esas ocasiones ella llegaba a involucrarse en demasía, sentándose a su lado y revisando las peticiones de los Pashas, los edictos y nombramientos, el libro de reuniones del Consejo Real…ella era más que su esposa, más que su amiga confidente, ella era su Ministro, su Embajadora, su todo, su respaldo y apoyo, sin ella estaba perdido, ella era única en su vida, nadie jamás ocuparía su lugar.

-Nunca—tranquilizo Sasuke, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

* * *

Ataviada en unas regias galas granate—de escote cuadrado y estampadas en el centro del corpiño e interior de la falda en hilo cobrizo para emular flores del cerezo y el emblema de los Uchiha, con un cuello alto que formaba un escote en A cerrado al cuello por un botón de diamante—de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas como lienzos, la Sultana Mikoto recorría dignamente los pasillos del Palacio en espera de que la reunión del Consejo ya hubiera terminado para poder pasar algo de tiempo junto a su esposo. Una deslumbrante—pero sencilla—corona de oro, rubíes y diamantes en forma de capullos de rosa adornada su largo cabello rosado que caía como una cascada sobre su hombro izquierdo, enseñando un par de pendiente de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con un rubí en el centro.

En su camino– y de manera repentina—apareció Izumi. Como siempre su cabello castaño se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una diadema de plata en forma de cuentas con una serie de broches de oro en forma de jazmín decorados por cristales turquesa a juego con un par de largos pendientes. Vestía unas sencillas galas Cardenillo, de escote cuadrado decorado por seis botones de diamante en caída vertical y sobre el vestido una chaqueta corta de mangas ajustadas, pegada al vestido de cuello doble y enmarcado en hilo azul claro, formando una estilizada imagen en V que dividía el centro del vestido con la chaqueta.

-Izumi—saludo Mikoto brevemente, únicamente deseando seguir con su camino.

Pero, leyendo su mente, Izumi se estableció frente a ella de tal modo que moverse hubo resultado imposible, dándole a entender que debían de hablar hasta que ella estimara conveniente. Pensando inevitablemente en la Princesa Koyuki, Mikoto hubo de suponer que iba a confrontarle algo, pero ella no tenía la paciencia ni el interés de escuchar sus sandeces, solo quería ver a su esposo en ese momento, nada más.

-Es un gusto verte, Mikoto—saludo Izumi, fingiendo elocuentemente una sonrisa, -estaba buscando la oportunidad para hablar contigo—admitió con interés.

-Soy toda oídos—dispuso Mikoto.

Ya que no podía escapar, cuando menos escucharía que era aquello tan importante que Izumi tenía que decirle, solo esperaba que valiera su tiempo y que no significara una nueva tontería con respecto a Boruto. Ya estaba harta de ese asunto y de la obsesión de su hermana menor, era Sarada quien merecía tener la oportunidad de ser feliz, no Izumi que no hacía sino aferrarse ante un absurdo capricho, esa ridiculez llamada " _amor_ " por parte de la pelicastaña debía terminar.

-Ha llegado a mis oídos que Boruto y tú se reúnen frecuentemente este último tiempo—menciono la pelicastaña con toda intención posible de hacer sentir incomoda a su hermana que se mantuvo imperturbable, ignorando sus intenciones, frustrándola de forma inmediata, -no intentes hacerme pasar por tonta—sentencio Izumi, sujetando bruscamente el brazo de Mikoto que no cambio ninguna de sus expresiones para ira de su hermana, -estas casada y tienes interés en él—critico sintiendo asco de su hermana y las intenciones que tenía, como parecía ser capaz de olvidar a su esposo para intentar cambiarlo por otro hombre. Solo necesitaba una palabra de ella y lo comprobaría, pero desgraciadamente Mikoto no daba indicio alguno por contestarle, -si es así olvídalo o le diré todo a nuestra madre—amenazo Izumi.

Zafándose bruscamente y sin cuidado alguno del agarre de su hermana, Mikoto no se dejó intimar, no se dejó llevar por la ira y la tempestad que deseaba nacer de ella ante semejante acusación, pero sabía que era mentira, eso—cuando menos—le permitía mantener la calma como sabia habría de hacer su madre de encontrarse en su lugar. No podía olvidar quien era y como debía comportarse…por más que Izumi aparentemente lo hubiera olvidado a causa de su obsesión.

-Anda entonces—alentó Mikoto, no teniendo miedo en lo absoluto por la errónea idea que su hermana estaba conjeturando, -hazlo y veremos qué pasa porque no existe nada entre Boruto y yo—rebelo con una expresión fría y desinteresada.

-Ya te lo advertí—recalco Izumi, prestando oídos sordo ante su aclaración, -lo que sea que pienses es cosa tuya—espeto.

No necesitando o queriendo una respuesta—porque simplemente no iba a creer en las palabras de su hermana—Izumi se sujetó la falda del vestido para no tropezar, pasando junto a su hermana mayor que entorno los ojos al saberse sola, —o de no ser por sus doncellas—había llegado la hora de destruir esta farsa llamada "amor", era el momento de que su madre supiera que es lo que Izumi estaba haciendo.

-Kami dame paciencia—murmuro Mikoto.

Era el momento de que el romance de Izumi saliera a la luz.

* * *

Almorzar juntos era una experiencia, cuando menos, poco común para ambos en la actualidad. No porque no disfrutaran de ella, sino porque apenas y tenían tiempo para estar junto de esa manera, por ello la ocasión era aún más agradable, observándose entre sí en esa oportunidad que resultaba tan placentera para ambos, o cuando menos para Sasuke que dejo de comer al ver a su esposa y Sultana completamente alejada de la realidad, claramente manifestando los síntomas más notorios del embarazo, disgustando la comida de su plato sin pensar en nada…o por lo menos hasta sentir la mirada divertida de su esposo sobre ella.

-No me mires así, tengo hambre—justifico Sakura.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros, con fingido desinterés. En el fondo verla actuar así traía viejos y muy agradables recuerdos a su mente, cuando había llegado al Palacio, cayendo sobre él, aquella primera noche juntos en que lo había mordido…ella era diferente del resto de las personas que lo rodeaban, y lo mejor de todo es que jamás era falsa, su inocencia no había desaparecido del todo, seguía ahí, le servía como un arma mediante la cual fortaleceré así misma, impulsarse a no rendirse sin importar lo que pasara…ella podía superar lo que estuviera en su camino y—a su lado—Sasuke sentía que era capaz de todo, lo que fuera.

-Provecho—alentó Sasuke, divertido al verla perder la compostura, -siempre tendrás a tus pies todo cuanto desees—declaro con absoluta sinceridad.

Dando otro bocado a su almuerzo, Sakura lo observo dudosa de sus aseveraciones. Si pudiera tener todo cuanto desearía podría estar sentada a sus lado en las reuniones del Consejo Real, podría quitarle responsabilidades para pasar más tiempo juntos, no habrían responsabilidades ni deberes que los separaran como siempre sucedía…definitivamente no podía tener todo cuanto deseara porque eso significaría que él no tendría que ser Sultan, y tal vez así nunca lo hubiera conoció. Esa, sin lugar a dudas, era una vida que no quería imaginar siquiera.

-Menos a ti—refunfuño la Sultana.

-¿Y porque estoy casado contigo?—inquirió el Uchiha

La pelirosa entreabrió los labios para debatir sus palabras justo ante de ser silenciada por un beso que le quito el aliento, entregándose a esa sensación, al agradable calor que provocaba en su cuerpo el tacto de él, el sentirse entre sus brazos para olvidar de absolutamente todo, de los problemas, Naoko, Koyuki, los rebeldes, los peligros…todo.

-Touche—murmuro Sakura contra los labios de él.

* * *

Volar exactamente era complicado o eso se decía Metal Lee, sosteniendo aquellas alas hechas de madera—la más ligera que había podido encontrar hasta entonces—y unidas a lienzos lo bastante tensos y aerodinámicos para su "vuelo de prueba". Había elegido una planicie relativamente alta desde donde descender a plena carrera, suponiendo que—en la trayectoria pensada—el aire pudiera levantarlo como tenía planeado, y si bien no tenía miedo…sentía nervios de no poder hacer lo que deseaba, solo era una ambición inocente y esperaba no recibir condena celestial por causa de eso.

-Kami, tú me conoces, he hecho muchas cosas malas hasta hoy pero nunca he ofendido a nadie—intento justificar Metal Lee, orando y planeando volar de una sola vez. -Ahora intento volar—menciono, sonriendo a los cielos y esperando que su simple sueño no fuera una ofensa al creador, -no me dejes, no me desampares—pidió finalmente.

-¡Metal Lee!

Entornando los ojos—ya que había sido interrumpido justo cuando se disponía a intentar volar—Metal Lee volteo a ver quién había gritado, encontrándose con su fiel e incondicional amigo Naka que, a toda carrera, lo alcanzo desesperadamente, pidiéndole con la mirada que no volara, o cuando menos no aun. Metal Lee no quería sonar egoísta pero llevaba semanas planeando aquello, esperando poder cumplir con su intento y volar ya que el Sultan le había permitido hacer aquello que estimase conveniente, aprobando su teoría.

-Espera—pidió Naka, frenando su carrera y tomando aire de forma continúa antes de decidirse a hablar. -¿Hoy pensabas intentarlo?, ¿Sin despedirte, sin decir adiós?—cuestiono el pelicastaño, claramente ofendido por la decisión de su amigo.

-Adiós—dijo el pelinegro simplemente.

No creyendo necesario hablar más, Metal Lee volvió su vista al frente, dando dos pasos antes de ser sujetado por el cuello de la chaqueta, forzado a voltear a ver a Naka que lo interrumpía en el momento propicio, cuando tenía todo listo, cuando solo faltaba su intención para volar como tanto deseaba.

-No lo hagas, tonto—pido Naka, no pudiendo evitar evidenciar su temor ante lo que pudiera suceder.

-Naka, ya suéltame—se zafo el pelinegro, harto del tiempo de prueba que estaba perdiendo, quería intentarlo y ver que debía mejorar, que debía mantener y que cambiar. -Apártate y mira—indico Metal Lee, ansioso por la idea de surca los cielos como deseaba.

-¿Estorbo?—cuestiono Naka, divertido ante la expresión de frustración en el rostro de su amigo.

-Me tapas el viento—critico Metal Lee.

Apartándose tal y como creía que no molestaría a su amigo, Naka se cubrió los ojos, esperando no ser partícipe de un suicido cuando menos. Sin otro obstáculo en su camino, Metal Lee retrocedió cinco pasos escasamente antes de—tan rápido como le fue posible—iniciar una carrera frenética en pendientes justo al borde que delimitaba la cima con la caída. El aire que soplo en el ese instante y su afán de velocidad permitieron que—en efecto—el aire envolviera aquellas alas y lo elevara sobre el aire.

-¡Estoy volando, Naka!—grito Metal Lee a pleno pulmón

Descubriéndose los ojos, Naka contemplo anonadado como—en efecto—su amigo era levantado establemente sobre el aire, cual ave, en una estabilidad absolutamente perfecta, increíble, incapaz de asimilar siquiera, pero tal y como se mantenía estable en el aire, su postura comenzó a variar al igual que el aire que lo sostenía y su original impulso que—desapareciendo rápidamente—lo envió en descenso contra el suelo en una caída lenta pero dura que asusto a Naka que no tardo en emprender carrera inmediata hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

-¡Te dije que ibas a caer!, ¡Te dije que aterrizarías de cara!—grito Naka, no sabiendo si reír o que, corriendo a toda prisa a donde había caído su amigo, apresurándose a más no poder ante la simple idea de que se hubiera quebrado un hueso. -Si algo te pasa, ¿Qué le diré a las mujeres que dejas aquí?—cuestiono Naka, aterrado ante la sola idea. -¡Esas mujeres me mataran!—grito, nervioso, llegando junto a su amigo.

Adolorido por la caída, pero sintiéndose lo bastante bien como para levantarse, Metal Lee que se quitó las alas de la espalda con ayuda de Naka, dejándolas caer sobre el suelo sin demasiado cuidado. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y lo que había concluido ante su caída era que esas alas no le servían, necesitaba hacer unas nuevas, más ligeras y a su vez maniobrables, necesitaba algo más que solo el impulso para mantenerse en el aire, una forma para gobernar por su cuenta si caer o elevarse todavía más.

-Solo quería volar un poquito—justifico Metal Lee, estirando y escuchando el sonido de las vértebras de su columna al moverse. -Estoy bien, Naka—aclaro el pelinegro, un tanto agotado de solo escuchar los alaridos nerviosos de su amigo.

-Dime, ¿Qué hago si te pasa algo?, ¿Qué le digo a esas mujeres?—repitió la pregunta el pelicastaño, molesto porque su amigo no entendiera la seriedad del asunto y cuanto se había arriesgado.

-Me equivoque—comento Metal Lee en voz alta, perdido en el cielo y tomando apuntes mentales, notas que más tarde habría de pasar al papel, -la distancia y la altura no fue suficiente, la trayectoria debe ser modificada—murmuro para sí mismo.

Naka, parpadeando con incredulidad, negó ante las palabras de su amigo que no lamentaba su caída, su riesgo ni cuan grave o trágicamente hubiera acabado todo de no haber tenido el debido cuidado. Era imposible que alguien cuerdo quisiera emprender vuelo nuevamente, absolutamente absurdo a su entender.

-¿Acaso te rompiste la cabeza?—indago Naka, absolutamente incrédulo de lo que oía decir a su amigo que no parecía afectado, en lo absoluto, por la caída. —Casi mueres, estas completamente loco—critico el pelicastaño, sabiéndose ignorado por su amigo que sonreía y reía como un auténtico tonto, no, un loco. -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?, ¿Quieres volar otra vez?—cuestiono Naka esperando que, esta vez, su amigo sentara cabeza y pusiera los pies en la tierra.

-No arruines mi felicidad—pidió Metal Lee, perdido en sus pensamientos pero lo bastante concentrado como para escuchar las divagaciones de parte de Naka, -se supone que eres mi amigo—recordó.

Metal Lee, perdido en sus pensamientos, comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia la ciudad, olvidándose por completo de su amigo que—quedándose atrás—cargo sus alas, avanzando apresuradamente hacia él que parecía ajeno a todo, completamente sumido en sus propias divagaciones como para dejarse preocupar por los nervios de su amigo que lo sujeto del hombro, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Oye—zarandeo Naka, deteniendo el andar de su amigo que entorno los ojos, esperando una reprimenda, -lo importante es que estas bien—menciono agradecido.

No iba a conseguir sacarle la idea del vuelo de la cabeza…pero cuando menos seguía vivo.

* * *

Sakura observo expectante las puertas de sus aposentos abrirse tras su orden, cerrando el libro que se había encontrado leyendo, de un excelente buen humor como para permitirse ser perturbada por cualquier problema en ese momento, pero la aparición de su hija Mikoto le dio a entender que tal vez no se trataba de un problema precisamente, o eso es lo que Sakura quería creer.

-Madre—reverencio Mikoto respetuosamente.

-Mikoto—saludo Sakura con una sonrisa, viendo maximizado su espléndido buen humor por la presencia de su hija. -¿Ocurre algo?—indago notando algo nerviosa a Mikoto.

No iba a mentir, esta vez iba a ser clara e iba a delatar a Izumi porque ya no soportaba sus aires de egolatría y grandeza, no cuando quien merecía tener la oportunidad de volver a amar no era otra que Sarada. Izumi no necesitaba a alguien como Boruto, más bien—y por más que le sorprendiera admitirlo—necesitaba a alguien como Mitsuki, sereno y tranquilo, alguien que apaciguara sus ánimos. Por el bien de su hermana, tenía que hablar.

-No sé cómo decirlo—titubeo la Sultana pelirosa, muy consciente de lo que iba a decir y porque, para dejarle el camino libre a Sarada y para hacerle entender a Izumi el camino intransitable que estaba siguiendo, -Izumi tiene un romance secreto—rebeló Mikoto causando la impresión y temor de su madre que entendía mucho más del protocolo, incluso que ella, -está enamorada de Boruto—aclaro la Sultana.

La pasividad y dulzura en el rostro de Sakura fue reemplazada, de manera inmediata, por la ira más profunda que hubiera podido sentir…

* * *

Las palabras de Mikoto habían sido más que suficientes, un testimonio, una prueba irrefutable que Sakura había dado por hecha antes de abandonar sus aposentos y partir apresuradamente—dejando incluso a su sequito atrás—a los aposentos de su hija menor, abriendo las puertas por su cuenta, sorprendiendo a Izumi que se había encontrado en una prueba de vestuario junto a las modistas. Sakura no pudo evitar observar son desdén tal gesto, ¿Por qué arreglarse más si ya tenía un armario con más de cien vestidos? Al parecer, en efecto, las palabras de Mikoto eran completamente ciertas, Izumi tenía a alguien en su corazón.

-Salgan, déjennos a solas—ordeno Sakura.

De forma inmediata, y ante las órdenes de la Sultana, tanto el sequito de su hija como la modista se hubieron retirado respetuosamente, reverenciándola y no dándole la espalda en ningún momento, pero semejantes pruebas de lealtad no significaron nada para Sakura que únicamente se concentró en su hija menor.

-Madre—reverencio Izumi, dudosa del porque para la repentina aparición de su madre, -¿Qué pasa?—indago ante la iracunda mirada de su madre.

-¿Olvidas el protocolo Izumi, las normas, el comportamiento que una Sultana debiera tener?—cuestiono Sakura, apenas y pudiendo controlar su ira ante lo que acababa de descubrir, viendo a su hija bajar la mirada, no avergonzada sino que temerosa al saberse descubierta. -Tienes trece años, no deberías perseguir a un hombre, ¿Cómo osas comportarte así?—cuestiono Sakura con un tono de voz más fuerte, apretando los puños a causa de la ira, preguntándose en que había errado para que su hija no entendiera las normas a seguir. -¿Cómo osas mancillar la reputación del Imperio con un amor infantil?—critico duramente.

-¡No es infantil!—reprocho Izumi, alzando la voz

Las puertas se abrieron de forma repentina haciendo que la inmediata atención de Izumi y Sakura se dirigiera a ellas, haciendo sentir incomoda a Sarada apenas entro. La Uchiha vestía unas halagadoras galas blancas de escote corazón levemente rebajado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos—holgadas hasta cubrir las manos—y sobre estas una chaqueta superior color purpura bordada en hilo color negro, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta a la altura del vientre, de mangas hasta los codos, bordada en hilo de oro en los codos, una línea horizontal baja el busto hasta el vientre y los bordes del escote redondo que se cerraba alrededor del cuello. Sobre su largo cabello azabache—que caía sobre sus hombros como una marea de rizos—se encontraba una sencilla corona de oro en forma de flores de jazmín a juego con un par de pequeños pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima.

-Madre—reverencio Sarada un tanto confundida ante la situación que contemplaba y de la que apenas y entendía que pasaba, -¿Qué sucede?—inquirió la Sultana Uchiha.

-¿Cuánto sabias de esto, Sarada?—exigió saber Sakura, sintiendo que ya no podía confiar ni siquiera en sus propias hijas, era algo simplemente denigrante, ¿Cómo hacían eso a sus espaldas?, -dímelo—ordeno Sakura.

Con solo escuchar el tono exigente en la voz de su madre y la mirada sutilmente suplicante de parte de Izumi, rogándole que guardara silencio, Sarada hubo inferido que su madre por fin sabia del interés de Izumi por Boruto. Hubiera deseado poder decir que Boruto la amaba a ella y que, por ende, Izumi no tenía nada que ver pero…no era tan egoísta, no podía solo anteponer su felicidad por sobre el amor que su hermana creía sentir por el Uzumaki.

-No sé de qué hablas—mintió Sarada, mordiéndose la lengua, odiándose a si misma.

No acostumbraba a mentir a su madre, de hecho, jamás lo había hecho hasta ese momento, pero Izumi no merecía meterse en un problema, no en ese instante, o cuando menos no involucrarla a ella que nada tenía que ver en su obsesión amorosa, pero debía fingir que era ajena todo aquello, que no tenía conocimiento alguno de este interés por parte de su hermana menor.

-Izumi está interesada en Boruto y parece no mostrar reparos en insistir ante algo que no debería ser—juzgo Sakura, observando con decepción a su hija menor que evadía insistentemente su mirada, -no sin el consentimiento del Sultan—espeto con desdén.

La Uchiha volteo a ver a su hermana con tanta sorpresa como le fue posible, dándole una sutil critica con la irada que—afortunadamente—su madre no fue capaz de notar, mas centrada en Izumi que en ella.

-Izumi, ¿Cómo pudiste?—interrogo Sarada, fingiendo tanta incredulidad como le fue posible, hiriéndose así misma por mentirle a su madre.

Sakura aparto su mirada de Izumi antes de centrarla sobre Sarada que, extrañamente, no parecía tener idea alguna de este " _amor_ " de parte de Izumi hacia Boruto, lo calificaba así ya que—conociendo a su hija, y a Boruto—un romance así nunca podría tener lugar, Izumi era una niña a ojos de Boruto, literalmente, nunca podría verla de otra forma, no se lo permitiría su conciencia, no cuando el mismo la había visto crecer en el Palacio a lo largo de los años.

-Entonces, ¿No sabias nada de esto?—indago Sakura, omitiendo su confusión.

-¿Cómo podría?—replico Sarada con un tono suave y respetuoso, inmersa en su actuación. -Tú serias la primera en saberlo, madre—prometió la Sultana.

La pelirosa asintió, conforme ya que, en efecto, Sarada jamás le mentía, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo hacía, le estaba mintiendo, lo notaba por cómo se sujetaba las manos, no sabía la razón pero sabía que no solo se trataba del romance de Izumi, parecía incluso que se trataba de algo que la implicada a ella, pero prefería no indagar en el tema, la lealtad individual de Sarada hacia ella, el Sultan y el Imperio acabaría por hacerla hablar, lo sabía, y de no ser así se enteraría de todas formas de lo que sea que fuera a suceder más adelante.

-Sea—sentencio Sakura, sabiendo que, como siempre, podría confiar indiscutiblemente en su hija Sarada. Aun profundamente molesta, Sakura giro su rostro hacia Izumi que, dudosa, levanto levemente la mirada. -Escúchame bien Izumi, aun no tienes la edad para decidir sobre tu vida y hasta que tu padre y yo no decidamos algo, tú no tienes derecho a desafiarnos, entiéndelo—dictamino Sakura.

Sarada reverencio debidamente a su madre que, no viendo otro motivo para interrogar a Izumi, se retiró sin más dilación. Ya a solas, Sarada le dirigió un mirada tan iracunda a su hermana que casi fue idéntica a una de las miradas de su padre, haciendo estremecer a Izumi que, sin embargo, -por osadía—no bajo la mirada pese a sentirse intimidada y nerviosa.

-No volveré a mentir por ti—prometió Sarada, más molesta con su hermana de lo que hubiera podido recordar. -Termina con esto—sentencio la Uchiha.

Sujetándose la falda del vestido para no tropezar, Sarada le dio la espalda a su hermana, chocando sus nudillos escuetamente contra las puertas que le fueron abiertas inmediatamente a su orden, permitiéndole marcharse sin voltear ni una sola vez. Se estaba cansando de mentir y ocultar sus sentimientos.

¿Cuánto más habría de esperar?

* * *

El Sultan Sasuke se encontraba de un humor excelente, claramente por el radiante aspecto que volvía a tener su esposa tras ese breve periodo de tristeza, aprovechando su breve instante libre aquella tarde para cenar en compañía de Midoriko y sus nietos Sasuke y Mikoto.

Boruto sonrió respetuosamente a la Sultana Midoriko que se detuvo frente a él, inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo. La Sultana vestía unas sencillas galas blancas de escote redondo y mangas ajustadas al brazo—abiertas cual lienzo—bajo una chaqueta superior celeste grisáceo de aspecto metálico con marcadas hombreras y cerrada bajo el busto. Su largo cabello violáceo caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro, diamantes y cristales—que sostenía un largo velo blanco que se arremolinaba sobre sus hombros para cubrir su escote—a la par con un par de pendientes en forma de lágrima.

-Sultana—reverencio Boruto, observando enternecido a los pequeños hijos del Príncipe Daisuke, -el Sultan la está esperando—garantizo.

-Gracias, Boruto—sonrió Midoriko, extrayendo un delgado rollo de papel de entre el interior de la chaqueta de su vestido, tendiéndosela a Boruto que la observo confundido. -De la Sultana Sarada—aclaro en un murmullo casi inaudible, por temor a que alguien más escuchara.

Boruto lo recibió apresuradamente, ocultándolo bajo la muñequera de su traje, ansiando la oportunidad de leerlo en privado en sus aposentos, no en un lugar tan publico donde la reputación de su Sultana pudiera ser mancillada. Sonriente, Midoriko volteo a ver a sus hijos.

-Sasuke, Mikoto, vamos—indico Midoriko, avanzando hacia las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan.

* * *

La noche acaba de caer hacia solos unos momentos sobre el Palacio, oportunidad que Koyuki había tomado para llamar a la partera que la había revisado meticulosamente, esperando recibir una noticia beneficiosa, alegre y venturosa para su corazón, esperando que lo que sentía por Daisuke desembocara en un fruto, en una vida que ella pudiera amar tanto como lo amaba a él.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Koyuki, ansiosa por escuchar un sí, desesperada por saber si estaba embarazada o si habría de esperar más tiempo, -¿Estoy embarazada?—inquirió, emocionada.

Guardando su instrumental, la partera volteo a ver a la Princesa así como a la Sultana Izumi que, sentada sobre la cama, esperaba igual de ansiosa una respuesta. Puede que la discusión con su madre la hubiera hecho sentir tristeza momentáneamente pero, como siempre, pasar tiempo con Koyuki conseguía animarla en demasía, tanto o más de como planeaba, esperando que la partera diera su veredicto, emocionada ante la idea de tener otro sobrino o sobrina.

-Temo decir que no, Princesa—manifestó la partera en un tono lo más estoico posible gracias a la lealtad que le tenía a la Sultana Sakura. -No sé cómo decirlo pero…- fingió dudar la mujer, actuando tan perfectamente como la Sultana le había indicado, sabiendo la amenaza que era la Princesa, -no podrá tener hijos, parece ser estéril—sentencio la partera.

No sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, Izumi atino a buscar paz y calma de donde le fuera posible para mantenerse digna como se suponía que debía actuar una Sultana, pero por más que el diagnostico no fuera para ella, Izumi no consiguió evitar sentirse mal con solo escuchar a la partera.

-Puedes retirarte—indico Izumi en tanto fue capaz de reaccionar

Koyuki bajo la mirada, incrédula, no pudiendo procesar aquellas palabras, no sabiendo si habían ido pronunciadas de aquella forma, no sabiendo si ella las había entendido mal pero…había un error, debía haberlo, era imposible que eso fuera cierto, era imposible que ella fuera estéril, no tenía sentido alguno, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Qué le diría a Daisuke?

-Tranquila Koyuki, es solo una suposición—dudo la Sultana, sosteniendo una de las manos de la Princesa entre las suyas, -habrá alternativas, aun eres joven—animo Izumi.

-La Sultana Izumi tiene razón—secundo Yugito, sentada junto a la cama donde se encontraba la peliazul, -Princesa, debe haber un error—intento esclarecer la rubia.

Sus periodos, hace semanas atrás, habían sido demasiado largos, no había parado de sangrar hasta tomar un té especialmente preparado por los médicos del Palacio su cuerpo no estaba actuando como siempre y sabía que debió de haber intuido algo, algo que le indicara que no estaba preparada para ser madre, algo que le dijera que nunca podría ser madre, pero apenas ahora venía a enterarse y de esa forma tan dolorosa.

-Nunca podre…- para Koyuki siquiera resulto una tortura decir aquellas palabras, incapaz de imaginar que pasara con ella…Daisuke dejaría de amarla, -tener hijos—concluyo escasamente.

-Aún es pronto—debatió Izumi, insistente en su idea, -solo Kami sabe lo que depara el futuro—espeto la Sultana, intentando, a su vez, creer en ello.

Las voces, las explicaciones, los murmullos, toda palabra dicha o pronunciada no significo nada para Koyuki que hizo todo cuanto estuviera en su poder para mantenerse serena, no consiguiendo creer lo que había dicho la partera pero sabiendo que, en el fondo, era cierto.

-Salgan todos, déjenme sola—pidió Koyuki.

Tragando saliva de forma inaudible, Izumi soltó cuidadosamente la mano de Koyuki, volteando a ver a lady Yugito e indicándole que—como Koyuki había pedido—la dejaran a solas. La Sultan se levantó de la cama y avanzo lentamente hacia las puertas, seguida por el sequito de la Princesa, volteando a ver a Koyuki una vez más. Con la mirada perdida en la nada, Koyuki solo escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose antes de enterrar el rostro en la almohada con un grito de dolor que afortunadamente fue sofocado.

Nunca podría ser madre.

* * *

Llegar al Palacio de noche era una oportunidad única, la luz de las antorchas y candeleros daban a cada pieza y trozo de mármol un aspecto dorado que Aratani contemplo con auténtica fascinación, añorando ese Palacio en sus sueños desde hacía ya tantos años, soñando con volver a estar ahí y servirle a la Sultana Sakura que era como una madre para ella.

La pelicastaña lucía un sencillo vestido violeta de escote redondo y mangas holgadas hasta casi cubrirle las manos y sobre este una chaqueta del mismo color bordada en hilo de oro para emular flores de cerezo a la par de una diadema de tipo cintillo sobre su largo cabello, pero pese a su encantador y muy agraciado físico, Aratani no reparo jamás en su persona sin en lady Ino que caminaba a su lado, guindola y no habiendo dicho una palabra entre los breves instantes que habían trascurrió tras recibirla en las puertas del Palacio.

-Han pasado muchos años, señorita Aratani—menciono Ino volteando a verla, no pudiendo evitar recorrer de arriba abajo a la joven con su mirada.

-Es un honor volver a pisar este Palacio, lady Ino—comento Aratani, observando las paredes de mármol decoradas con oro, sintiéndose observada por las doncellas, concubinas y guardias en su camino, pero no con envidia sino reconocimiento, -sigue tan hermosa como la última vez que la vi—alago sinceramente la pelicastaña.

Deteniendo su andar, Ino observo conmovida a Aratani que como siempre hacia alarde de su buen corazón y completa honestidad, agradecida en el fondo que la distancia no la hubiera cambiado más allá de lo necesario ya que ahora no era la misma niña que había dejado el Palacio, era una mujer hecha y derecha, hermosa y con el mismo aire de ingenuidad y nobleza de la Sultana Sakura, verdaderamente parecía emular a la Sultana en sus días pasados y eso le granjearía oportunidades simplemente majestuosas.

-Y tú tan radiante como un capullo de rosa que ha florecido—adulo la Yamanaka, simplemente maravillada de contemplar la joven en que Aratani se había convertido. –Acompáñame—indico Ino, reanudando su andar y siendo diligentemente seguida por ella, -la Sultana Sakura ha dispuesto unos aposentos para que pases la noche y mañana te integraras al harem con las demás, teniendo más privilegios, desde luego—menciono suspicaz esto último.

-Eso no me importa, lady Ino—reconoció Aratani, sorprendiendo a la Yamanaka que la observo confundida, -solo deseo volver a ver a la Sultana—añadió con genuina preocupación, -me preocupa su frágil salud ante todos estos problemas—menciono con tristeza.

Haberse enterado por medio de una carta del atentado contra la Sultana y—últimamente—de sus decaimientos y turbulentos periodos de depresión la preocupaba en exceso. Había aprendido medicina en el Palacio de la Sultana Shina y esperaba, cuando menos, poder ser de ayuda para la Sultana, pagando todo cuanto le había dado desde que era niña, sirviéndole de forma devota y diligente.

-Kami mediante, no la perderemos—rogó Ino.

-Amén—secundo Aratani, orando devotamente porque la Sultana Sakura nunca los abandonara, ni al Imperio, ni a ella, ni al Sultan, los Príncipes o Sultanas. -Extrañe este Palacio, lady Ino—comento Aratani, sintiendo las fuerzas necesarias para hacer todo cuanto fuera necesario, para cumplir con las ordenes de su Sultana, -espero no defraudar las esperanzas que el Sultan y la Sultana tienen de mí—murmuro esto para sí misma.

Tal vez su deber fuera enamorar al Príncipe Daisuke pero…no sabía si ella podría enamorarse de él, solo sabía que les debía lealtad al Sultan Sasuke y sobre todo a la Sultana Sakura, ese era su verdadero propósito:

Servir a la Sultana Sakura.

* * *

 **PD:** prometí actualizar hoy y lo cumplo :3 **Aratani** ha llegado al Palacio y próximamente se encontrara con **Daisuke** , **Koyuki** no puede ser madre y por otro lado **Izumi** ya esta bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, **¿Qué sucedera en el proximo capitulo?** lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes, obviamente :3 dedico esta actualización, como siempre a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, prometiendo actualizar su fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" mañana :3) y a **Adrit126** (a quien prometo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " el jueves o viernes) :3 gracias mis queridos y amados lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	20. Chapter 19

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 19

La Sultana Sakura espero pacientemente a que tocaran a las puertas de sus aposentos, a que alguien entrara y le dijera que ese tormento que había resultado tan doloroso para ella finalmente hubiera terminado, el tiempo, los segundos, todo pesaba sobre su persona mientras esperaba ansiosamente. Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron lentamente con un chirrido haciendo que la Sultana volteara, encontrándose con la llegada de su hijo Daisuke que, visiblemente, parecía mayor de lo que era, asustado, temeroso y manteniendo la mirada baja, casi como si intentara cumplir con las normas de protocolo en todo momento.

-Madre- saludo Daisuke más bien en un murmullo que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

Ver a su hijo así de temeroso de todo cuanto lo rodeara, pese a ocultarlo, resulto un puñal dolorosamente hiriente para Sakura que no hizo sino abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo reposar su cabeza contra su hombro, arrullándolo en sus brazos como cuando no era sino un niño, sintiéndolo abrazarla a modo de respuesta, impregnándose con el amor que ella se esforzaba en trasmitirle a cada instante.

-Daisuke, mi rayo de sol- arrullo Sakura, besando el costado del cuello de su hijo, rompiendo débilmente el abrazo, pero manteniendo una perfecta cercanía con él, sujetándose de hombros y viéndolo a él buscar serenidad en su presencia. -¿Estás bien?- se preocupó la Sultana.

Una triste sonrisa se pasmo en el rostro de Daisuke ante el interés de su madre. Nunca, jamás, podría olvidar aquellos dos eternos días en que había estado encerrado, escuchando claramente los delirios de los dos locos que habitaban las alas contiguas, sus preocupaciones y temores de ser ejecutados por el Sultan en cualquier momento. Quería creer que su padre no era un hombre cruel, pero comenzaba a dudar de ello, ¿Cómo es que un padre podía hacer algo así contra uno de sus hijos? Ya fuera normal, esperable o lo que fuera, Daisuke estaba determinado a vivir esta vez, a apegarse las normas y fingir estupidez si hacía falta pero sería Sultan, seria digno del amor que su madre le profesaba y la haría Madre Sultana, quería tener la oportunidad de reinar y sacrificaría lo que hiciera falta para ser un buen Sultan.

-Tanto como puedo estarlo, madre- respondió Daisuke únicamente.

Sakura sintió su corazón oprimirse ante estas apalabras. Había intentado intervenir sutilmente, como se esperaba que hiciera una mujer, que no podía cruzar la línea, no cuando era la esposa del Sultan y se esperara que ella fuera la primera en acatar y hacer su voluntad, quien siempre estuviera a su lado y así era…pero resultaba igualmente difícil que eso mantener la paz entre un padre y su hijo, evitar la discordia que reinaba en el Palacio, ninguna carga era más pesada que esa.

-Intente interceder, pero sabes lo difícil que resultaba- intento animar Sakura, sosteniendo las manos de su hijo entre las suyas.

-Lo entiendo- respondió Daisuke, mecánicamente pero valorando de sobremanera el amor de su madre. El Uchiha zafo el agarre de su madre sobre su persona, cosa que preocupo claramente a la Sultana, -lo mejor será que regrese a mis aposentos- justifico.

El tono de voz de Daisuke, su mirada y los desconcertantes pensamientos que rondaban por su mente preocupaban enormemente a Sakura que conocía a su hijo y comprendía inmediatamente que algo estaba mal, que debía hacer algo, que debía evitar que otra catástrofe tuviera lugar. La Sultana sujeto el brazo de su hijo, impidiéndole marcharse, levantando una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro, sintiéndolo vacilar en su mostrar sentimiento o no, claramente asustado de todo cuanto pudiera encontrarse a su paso, marcado por el tiempo que había pasado en los Kafer.

-Hijo, veo el miedo en tus ojos- razono Sakura con voz suave, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse al ver así a su hijo, -el miedo hacia tu padre, pero él solo ha hecho esto por tu bien-añadió Sakura viendo a Daisuke bajar la mirada con vergüenza, sabiéndose descubierto, -sé que no lo comprendes ahora pero, si eres el destinado a ser Sultan tras él…- aludió Sakura siendo que los tiempos de paz podían cambiar, por más que ella no lo deseara: Sasuke podía morir y ella tendría que determinarse a velar por sus hijos, Daisuke debía entender ese punto, los sacrificios que todos deberían hacer, -estas decisiones deben tomarse- señalo viendo asentir a Daisuke que parecía comprender sus palabras, -el Imperio está por encima de todos nosotros, no lo olvides- pidió la Sultana.

En el pasado, no haber pensado en todo cuanto sabia ahora había sido un error, había perdido a dos hijos por causa de ello pero esta vez no sucedería, esta ve antepondría a sus hijos por sobre su propia vida, prefería morir mil muertes horribles antes que permitir que lastimaran a sus hijos, prefería soportar torturas inimaginables pero esta vez seria Madre Sultana, antepondría el Imperio por sobre su propio corazón si hacía falta, pero impediría el derramamiento de sangre y las batallas fútiles.

-Lo sé, madre-aseguro Daisuke, colocando su mano por sobre la de su madre, que se encontraba en su mejilla, -así como sé que el Sultan es el gobernante del mundo antes que mi padre, solo es…- menciono con disgusto, aludiendo a su padre, pero más que nada a sus propias preocupaciones sobre el futuro, -difícil hacerme del todo a la idea- dijo finalmente, resignándose a ser ajeno de muchas cosas.

La Sultana levanto su otra mano, acariciando de igual modo el rostro de su hijo antes de depositar un beso sobre la frente de Daisuke, clavando su mirada en él, recordando al niño que había estado a su lado en tantos momentos, el niño que seguía ahí y que solo se había dejado turbar por Koyuki, pero que-ahora-sería devuelto a la cordura como debía ser. Las cosas no podían ser de otro modo.

-Siempre estaré contigo hijo, no importa lo que pase- prometió Sakura solemnemente, jurándose a sí misma el vivir tanto o más de lo que hiciera falta o fuera necesario, -duerme, descansa y tranquiliza tu mente- pidió la pelirosa con voz suave, deshaciendo sus caricias sobre el rostro de su hijo, tomando las manos de él, y besando sus nudillos, encomendándole de forma omnisciente que fuera fuerte y paciente, -todo será diferente a partir de mañana- prometió.

-Gracias, madre- accedió Daisuke, inclinándose para depositar un beso sobre la mejilla de su madre.

Sakura sonrió radiante ante su gesto, viendo el miedo apenas y destilando en los orbes ónix de su hijo, más sereno por esa conversación, con sus promesas de presencia incólume, dispuesta a ser su soporte, su pilar, su respaldo en todo cuanto el pudiera desear. Era su madre, su deber era estar ahí para él. En cuanto las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron para permitir la partida de Daisuke, Sakura observo un tanto confundida la aparición de Ino que reverencio respetuosamente al Príncipe antes de detenerse ante la Sultana.

-Sultana- reverencio la Yamanaka con un aire inusualmente animoso y feliz sobre su persona, confundiendo todavía más a la Sultana. -La señorita Aratani ha llegado, esta cómodamente instalada en sus nuevos aposentos- informo Ino.

Todo pensamiento confuso en la mente de Sakura no hizo sino desaparecer ante la simple de mención de Aratani y su llegada al Palacio. Llevaba años extrañando a esa niña que se había vuelto como una de sus hijas, por quien había velado de forma insistente a pesar de la distancia. La había designado para servir a su hija Shina, no solo por su talento, sino porque la valoraba lo suficiente como para interactuar con una Sultan y ser su mano derecha en muchas decisiones, solo así podría aprender del auténtico significado que exigía ser una Sultana.

-Tráela a verme a primera hora mañana- pidió Sakura, sonriendo de solo imaginar volver a ver a la niña, ahora mujer, que había despedido hacía ya tantos años, -la he extrañado mucho- reconoció Sakura, ansiosa de volver a verla. -Dime, ¿Cómo es?- inquirió la Sultana.

Aratani siempre había sido bella, y no solo exteriormente sino también sus modales, su talento y su actuar prolijo. Podía ser una mujer como cualquier otra, pero su inteligencia e inocencia, a su vez, la harían un arma que habría de defender al Imperio, y la mejor prueba de todo ello era su lealtad incuestionable que siempre probaba de manera dinámica, perfecta y elocuente.

-Como una rosa floreciente, Sultana- alago Ino, aun sorprendida de la belleza que había contemplado n la joven, -es casi tan bella como usted- aludió en un intento por no diezmar el encanto de la Sultana.

-Creo que más- reconoció Sakura, no dándose aires de grandeza, ni considerándose tampoco la mujer más bella del mundo, -ella podrá hacer lo que otras no, tengo fe en ello- garantizo Sakura.

Aratani sería una Sultana.

* * *

-¿Algo te molesta?- inquirió Kakashi, manteniendo, temporalmente, la distancia física co su esposa.

La Sultana Mikoto, usualmente, era una mujer de lo más serena, su comportamiento siempre era perfecto y adecuado a todo cuanto pudiera esperarse de ella, pero—al igual que su progenitora—podía estallar violentamente en ataques de ira irrefrenable, de hecho, para su esposo Kakashi—que se encontraba terminando de cambiarse de ropa para dormir—resultaba entre divertido y sorprendente que su hermosa y adorable esposa no hiciera sino protestar en voz alta únicamente ya que—en su experiencia—él podía recordar situaciones mucho más "peligrosas". La Sultana, con su larga melena de rizos cayendo elegantemente sobre sus hombros, termino de acomodar la bata de terciopelo ébano sobre su camisón azul claro, de escote en V y ajustado a su cuerpo bajo su cintura, peinándose tan dignamente como le era posible en aquel incandescente torrente de ira que estaba sintiendo.

-Depende, ¿El que mi hermana menor este involucrándose en un amor que no es correspondido o que me acuse de serte infiel?- Mikoto chillo esto último, a punto de estallar de ira, colerizada como jamás recordaba haberse sentido. -Izumi es una tonta- insulto abiertamente.

El Hatake únicamente suspiro, viendo a su esposa y Sultana alejarse del tocador y detenerse ante la ventana observando el sereno cielo nocturno de brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda para no perder la poca paciencia que apenas y tenía. Las normas decían que una Sultana solo necesitaba decir " _me divorcio_ " tres veces y el matrimonio simplemente terminaba, siendo una Sultana de sangre real ella tomaba las decisiones, en sí, Kakashi dependía de su aprobación y voluntad, pero Mikoto lo amaba y él a ella, le sorprendía que alguien rumoreara de algo entre Boruto y ella porque su esposa jamás daba lugar a habladurías. En ese caso tenia razones de sobra para para estar molesta y él lo entendía.

-No sé si sea tonta- menciono Kakashi. En el acto, la Sultana Mikoto volvió su rostro, observándolo como si fuera un traidor por solo emitir esas palabras, -no estoy justificándola- se apresuró a aclarar el Hatake, -pero muchos querrían ver desplazado a Boruto, consideran impropio que un simple jenízaro tenga tanto poder- justifico con obviedad, avanzando lentamente hacia su esposa, tanteando el terreno.

Ya fuera verdad o no, a Mikoto no le hacía gracia que Boruto fuera tan criticado por la sociedad cortesana, ¿Qué importaba el nivel social? Boruto era de confianza y eso era más que suficiente para ella, para su madre y más que nada para el Sultan, nadie debía inferir lo contrario y sin embargo los rumores abundaban. Si Boruto llegaba a poder casarse con Sarada y se volvía-por ende-yerno del Imperio, los problemas se acabarían ya que accedería inmediatamente a una posición noble, incluso pudiendo volverse Visir si la situación lo permitían.

-Pero su poder viene de su lealtad incondicional, no de otra cosa- espeto Mikoto, con raciocinio.

No dándose cuenta de cuando se había cercado tanto, Mikoto tranquilizo su propio ánimo en tanto sintió los brazos de su esposo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola por la espalda, sintiendo la respiración de él contra su cuello, Mikoto hizo lo mejor posible por mantenerse cuerda.

-Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo con ello- animo Kakashi, jugando con las pasiones de su Sultan, sintiendo la piel de ella erizarse con su respiración que retozaba contra el costado del cuello de ella. -Olvidémonos de eso, ¿Si?- planteo Kakashi, levantando sus manso para deslizar la bata de terciopelo de los hombros de su esposa que giro su rostro hacia él, con una sonrisa. -Lo único que quiero ahora es tenerte en mis brazos, mi Sultana.

Esas palabras tan tranquilizantes y devotas fueron más que suficientes para Mikoto que unió sus labios con los de su esposo en un beso apasionado que consiguió robarles el aliento. ¿Qué más daban los rumores o lo que Izumi pensara? Ellos sabían la verdad y era suficiente.

* * *

Las puertas de los aposentos se Boruto se abrieron permitiendo la entrada de la Sultana Sarada que, como siempre, relució ante sus ojos como la mujer más bella sobre la tierra.

Las palabras que había leído en su carta informaban que la Sultana Sakura estaba informada de todo lo respectivo al enamoramiento de Izumi por su causa, cosa que lo ponía en peligro. La Sultana Izumi no dejaba de ser una Sultana y si quería a alguien por esposo, tenerlo no resultaría un problema en lo absoluto, ella era una Sultana y sus órdenes debían obedecerse. Pero no querían ser separados, ninguno de los dos, Boruto no soportaría estar casado con nadie que no fuera la Sultana Sarada, no podría compartir mesa y cama con nadie salvo ella.

-Sultana- reverencio Boruto a la Uchiha que asintió escuetamente, aun dolida por lo que había tenido que hacer, -¿Es cierto?- inquirió el Uzumaki, preocupado por el semblante de ella.

-Sí, mi madre ya sabe sobre lo que Izumi siente por ti- reconoció Sarada, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo, -pero conseguí disuadirla para que tenga por seguro que no le correspondes y que yo no sabía nada- Boruto asintió más tranquilo, pero igualmente preocupado por la desilusión que ella mostraba en su mirada, una desilusión que no entendía. -Me sentí horrible, nunca le había mentido- rebelo la Uchiha, bajando la mirada.

Boruto apenas y podía expresar del todo cuan molesto estaba consigo mismo, obligándola indirectamente a mentir, a ocultar algo que era falso cuando él no amaba a la Sultana Izumi, sino que a ella. ¿Por qué era tan inalcanzable la oportunidad de ser felices?, ¿Por qué otros podían alcanzar la felicidad pero ellos no?, ¿Por qué la vida se los impedía?

-Es mi culpa, Sultana- se inculpo Boruto, molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta del problema mucho antes para impedir que la Sultana Izumi se enamorara de él, -debí decirle a su Majestad y a la Sultana Sakura que la Sultana Izumi estaba teniendo este interés- gruño para sí mismo.

-No cambiarias mucho las cosas-razono Sarada, clavando su mirada en el rosto de él antes de tomar una de sus manos, entrelazándola con la suya, casi rogándole que no se alejara de ella, que pudieran tener la fuerza para aguantar lo que sea que encontraran en su camino, -pero ahora quiero olvidarme de todo esto- menciono la Sultana, acercando su rostro al del Uzumaki que, por instinto, coloco su mano tras la nuca de la Sultana, acariciando cuidadosamente su cuello, -Boruto, hazme olvidar por favor- rogó Sarada, casi rozando sus labios con los del Uzumaki.

Como una petición divina, una orden y suplica de ambos hacia ambo, el Uzumaki estampo sus labios contra los de la Uchiha siendo correspondido de forma inmediata, protagonizando un beso más intenso y demandante. Boruto mordió el labio inferior de ella, sacándole un leve jadeo que le hizo abrir la boca y que permitió a ambos profundizar el beso.

Deseaban que no hubieran tantos problemas.

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el Palacio luego de tantas complicaciones emocionales, luego de momentos de declive y desamor. La Sultana Sakura esperaba el momento en que tocaran a su puerta y pudiera contemplar, tras tantos años, a la niña que había criado con amor y devoción propios de una madre y ese era el cariño que le tenía.

La Uchiha portaba un elegante vestido negro de escote corazón estampado en oro para emular hojas, mangas color negro—ajustadas al brazo y holgadas hasta cubrir sus manos—a juego con un grueso fajín de seda bajo su busto, hasta la altura de sus caderas para resaltar su envidiable figura. Alrededor de su cuello encontraba un exquisito collar de oro con infinitos dijes en forma de lágrima entrelazados con pequeños diamantes. Su largo cabello rosado caía perfectamente tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro en forma de jazmines y orquídeas. Leyendo sus pensamientos, tocaron respetuosamente a su puerta, tal y como ella estaba esperando.

-Adelante- indico Sakura.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron de ipso facto permitiendo la entrada de aquella joven que significaba tanto para ella, que podía llamarse dignamente su orgullo: _Aratani_

Su largo cabello castaño—plagado de rizos—caía sobre sus hombros, adornado por una diadema en forma de broche para emular una mariposa de oro con diamantes y cristales engarzados, a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes en forma de lágrima. Lucía un sencillo vestido celeste de escote redondo y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas en forma de lienzos, y por sobre el vestido una chaqueta superior gris metálico bordada en plata, decorada seis botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta su vientre.

-Sultana Sakura- reverencio Aratani, devotamente, arrodillándose y besando el dobladillo de la falda de la Sultana, levantándose elegantemente, manteniendo un actuar respetuoso en todo momento, -es un placer volver a estar en su bendita presencia- reconoció Aratani con una honesta sonrisa.

-Ven aquí- pidió Sakura, abriendo sus brazos antes de estrechar entre ellos a su pupila, a quien incluso podía llamar hija. El abrazo, de apenas unos instantes, se rompió permitiendo a Sakura contemplar más que satisfecha la belleza de la pelicastaña. -Esplendida, simplemente magnifica- alago Sakura con máxime encanto, -estoy muy orgullosa de ti- reconoció la Sultana.

-Intento ser lo que usted espera Sultana- justifico Aratani humildemente, -vivo para hacerla feliz- ratifico la pelicastaña.

Sakura sonrió, maravillada con ver que, a pesar de los años que habían trascurrido desde su último encuentro, Aratani seguía siendo la misma, no había cambiado en absolutamente nada. La Uchiha retrocedió indicándole que tomaran asientos sobre el diván, ofrecimiento que Aratani no rechazo en lo absoluto, observando atentamente a la Sultana y todo cuanto tuviera a bien decir u ordenar.

-He oído grandes cosas- inicio Sakura observando admirablemente a la pelicastaña que bajo la mirada, levemente avergonzada, -Shina dice que tienes un talento natural para la danza, así como para la música- alabo diligentemente, -tus estudios de política se han vuelto sólidos, así como tus habilidades diplomáticas- se alegró de esto último que había comenzado a inculcarle desde que era una niña.

-Solo he potenciado lo que usted ya me enseño desde que llegue a este Palacio, Sultana- corrigió Aratani, no considerándose tan maravillosa como la Sultana creía que era.

La Sultana observo feliz la humildad de parte de su pupila. Una Sultana no solo era alguien poderosa, alguien con autoridad que pudiera jactarse de todo cuanto poseía, no, debía ser inteligente, astuta, cauta, preocupada, debía velar por los intereses del pueblo, por mantener el orden y ser intermediaria de asuntos de estado. En resumen, una Sultana debía cubrir todas las áreas posibles había y por haber, debía tener ojos y oídos en todas partes, y Aratani podía hacer eso, la había criado para eso.

-No sabes cuánto me enorgulleces- alabo Sakura, acariciando la mejilla de la pelicastaña que sonrió, agradecida por sus palabras. -Pero ahora te tengo una pequeña tarea, una que, espero, cumplas al pie de la letra- Aratani asintió, dispuesta a lo que fuera por su Sultana. Sakura levanto su mirada hacia Ino que asintió, entendiendo el porqué de la mirada de la Sultana. -Ino te llevara a los aposentos de mi hijo en este momento, para servirlo antes de asistir a la reunión del Consejo- explico Sakura, aludiendo al poco tiempo que tendría para estar ante Daisuke, el reto que eso significaba, -cautívalo, que no olvide tu rostro- pidió Sakura.

Escuchando atentamente sus órdenes, más que dispuesta a cumplirlas aunque pusieran en riesgo su propia vida, Aratani se levantó cuidadosamente del diván, encaminada a la que era su labor y deber, lo que la Sultana le había encomendado.

-Sultana- reverencio Aratani.

Cumpliría con las expectativas de la Sultana, al pie de la letra.

* * *

Aratani ubico perfectamente los libros que el Príncipe habría de necesitar sobre su escritorio mientras otras dos jóvenes se encargaban de abrir las cortinas y otra de servir el desayuno sobre la mesa. Habiendo cumplido con su deber, Aratani no pudo evitar reconocer uno de los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa "La Divina Comedia" un libro que recordaba haber leído hace años pero que conseguí atraparla por completo. Estaba sorprendida de que ella y el Príncipe tuviera una lectura en común.

Levantando su mirada, saliendo de sus pensamientos, Aratani se dio cuenta de que las otras dos jóvenes presentes se encontraban con la cabeza baja, claramente reverenciando a quien debía ser el Príncipe, pero apenas Aratani se giró, sintió que perdía el equilibro al casi chocar con alguien. Daisuke sostuvo entre sus brazos a la hermosa joven que cai pareció desplomarse de la impresión. No recordaba haber visto a una mujer más hermosa en toda su vida, e inmediatamente lo roturo no saber su nombre.

-Alteza, discúlpeme- pidió Aratani, avergonzada.

Se suponía que debía dar una buena primera impresión, cautivarlo, pero no perder la compostura en el proceso y casi tropezar por un exabrupto. Aratani no recordaba haberse sentido tan avergonzada hasta ese punto de su vida, así como maravillada de volver a ver el Príncipe que, sin lugar a dudas era un hombre sumamente atractivo y con una mirada que podía hacerla estremecer. Pero debía concentrarse en lo importante, el amor estaba luego de todos sus deberes.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Daisuke, soltando su agarre alrededor de ella, observándola igual de atento por temor a que le sucediera algo.

No podía pensar en Koyuki, no solo era una orden de parte del Sultan tras haberlo encerrado en los Kafer, sino que además se daba cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo por causa de una mujer que era Princesa y extranjera, pero esta mujer, esta cautivante belleza de cabellos castaños y orbes esmeralda le estaba transmitiendo una serenidad que no podía entender del todo.

-Si, lo lamento alteza- se disculpó Aratani, reverenciándolo y manteniendo la cabeza baja, -fue mi error- reconoció.

¿Quién era ella? Su voz era melodiosa, su actuar era perfecto, su belleza una autentica tentación a la vista. Pero por más que Daisuke deseara sentirse atraído, esta vez, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y muy poco tiempo para penar en las mujeres.

-Pueden retirarse- hablo Daisuke finalmente.

Con la mirada baja, Aratani se retiró junto a las otras dos doncellas sin darle la espalda al príncipe en ningún momento, consciente de que él la siguió con su mirada hasta que las puertas se hubieran cerrado, separándolos.

Había causado una buena primera impresión, estaba segura de ello.

* * *

-Que extraño- murmuro Izumi.

Había pensado en hablar con Koyuki aquella mañana, tranquilizar sus inquietudes tras la información brindada por la partera la noche anterior, pero ahora abandonaba los aposentos de la Princesa un tanto confundida por su ausencia. ¿A dónde podría haber ido sin decírselo a nadie? Yugito había abandonado la habitación para ir en busca de su desayuno, pero Koyuki ya no se encontraba al momento de su regreso.

La Sultana lucía un sencillo vestido turquesa de mangas abullonadas a la altura del codo y sobre este una chaqueta aguamarina –hasta la altura de las rodillas—de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, bordada en diamante, decorada en el frente por cinco botones de diamante en caída vertical. Lucía una sencilla diadema de plata y cristales multicolores en forma de flores de cerezo que adornaba su cabello perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, así como un par de largos pendientes de perlas decorados con oro.

El ineludible eco de pasos tras suyo hizo voltear a Izumi, encontrándose con su hermana Sarada que la observo un tanto molesta, aun dolida por la mentira que había tenido que decir por su causa.

La Uchiha lucía un simple vestido índigo escote invisible y mangas holgadas que casi cubrían su manos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta gris claro de escote en V—decorado por cuatro botones bajo el busto hasta la altura del vientre—de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, y estampada en hilo de plata para emular el emblema de los Uchiha a lo largo de la tela. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de plata con diamantes incrustados para emular orquídeas y pequeños capullo. En un contraste magnifico y sin igual se encontraba una gargantilla alrededor de su cuello, hecha de plata y diamantes con decenas de pequeños cristales en forma de lagrima y un dije central que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha, a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lagrima,

-Izumi- saludo Sarada escuetamente, -¿revoloteando en busca de Boruto, nuevamente?- indago la Uchiha, esperando que la respuesta fuera un no rotundo.

Todo temor había sido despejado por obra de Boruto la noche anterior, quedándose unos momentos más con él luego de es beso que, robándole el aliento, había vuelto a calmar sus miedo a la par que la hacía sentir más necesitada de él. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo ocultando lo que sentía por él, pero debía hacerlo, por ahora cuando menos, ya encontraría oportunidad de hablar con su padre, pero ese momento no era hoy.

-No- critico Izumi de forma inmediata, entendiendo los pensamientos de su hermana, -no puedo encontrar a Koyuki- justifico la pelicastaña, confundida con respecto a donde podía encontrarse su amiga, -vine a sus aposentos para hablar con ella pero no está- informo Izumi.

Sarada no consiguió evitar preocuparse por las palabras de Izumi. Koyuki era un peligro, pero si no estaba en sus aposentos, ¿Dónde más podía encontrarse? Un nombre no tardo en aparecer en la mente de Sarada, una identidad que de solo comprender la hizo perder el color en sus mejillas, aterrada ente la idea de lo que pudiera suceder.

-Midoriko- concluyo Sarada.

No necesitando más información, Sarada se sujetó la falda del vestido y corrió tan rápidamente como él fue posible, siendo seguida por Izumi y lady Yugito, Tenían que llegar a tiempo, antes de Koyuki cometiera la peor de las locuras posibles.

* * *

La ira era un sentimiento que gobernaba el corazón y la mente de una persona, no se podía explicar del todo, solo surgía y controlaba todo a su paso. Koyuki había intentado darle sentido a lo que había sucedido pero no podía, no cuando nada tenia justificación posible para que—d la noche a la mañana—se hubiera vuelto estéril. Pero tenia a una persona en mente, alguien que, perfectamente, podía haber evocado tal maldición sobre su persona, alguien que la odiaba lo suficiente como para destruir su felicidad de esa manera tan ruin.

Vistiendo una sencilla bata borgoña por sobre su camisón, con su cabello recogido en una trenza, Koyuki entro en los años privados de las Sultanas donde—y había preguntado a las sirvientas—se encontraba bañándose la Sultana Midoriko.

Bañándose amenamente tras haberse ordenando a su séquito que preparan su ropa para cuando regresase a sus aposentos, Midoriko sintió-de manera inconfundible-que era observada por alguien, volteando y encontrándose sorpresivamente con Koyuki de pie tras suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió Midoriko, sorprendida ante la presencia de Koyuki.

-Tú lo hiciste, ¿No es así?- inquirió Koyuki, enfocando su rabia en esa mujer que la había odiado desde que había pisado la capital, quien tenía motivos para herirla y hacerla sufrir de esa forma de esa forma.

Midoriko entreabrió los labios para protestar ante semejante acusación-que no era del todo falsa-pero Koyuki fue más rápida que ella, sujetándola violentamente de la nuca y hundiendo su cabeza contra el agua, impidiéndole respirar. Debatiéndose ante la acción y sintiendo como el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones, Midoriko sujeto la muñeca de Koyuki por sobre el agua con todas sus fuerzas, viendo inutilizada la posibilidad de salvarse, sintiendo que el aire faltante le quemaba los pulmones. Koyuki elevo la cabeza de Midoriko por sobre el agua, viendo lo dificultoso que le resultaba respirar, apenas y pudiendo mantenerse consiente.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, tu odio hacia mí es tan grande que no podía permitirme siquiera tener un hijo- acuso Koyuki.

La Princesa volvió a hundir la cabeza de la Sultana en el agua siendo que, esta vez, Midoriko no opuso resistencia, demasiado sobrellevada por causa de la falta de aire en su cuerpo y el efecto que el agua comenzaba a causarle. Por más que alguien le dijera que eso, moralmente, estaba mal, Koyuki no sentía remordimiento alguno sino más bien satisfacción al ver que la Sultana perdía las fuerzas y dejaba de resistirse. Su muerte le parecía pago suficiente por la tortura de hacerle estéril sin motivo. La concentración de Koyuki en su propio deseo fue tal que le impedido escuchar las puertas de os abaño abrirse, solo dándose cuenta de la presencia de las Sultanas Izumi y Sarada en cuanto la Sultana Izumi y lady Yugito la alejaron de la Sultana Midoriko.

-Koyuki, clámate, por favor- rogó Izumi.

Con ayuda de lady Ino, que habían encontrado en su camino, Sarada consiguió sacar a Midoriko de la bañera lo más cuidadosamente posible, envolviéndola con un atolla, golpeándole levemente la mejilla en un intento por hacerla reaccionar, sin resultados concluyentes que pudieran tranquilizarla.

-Midoriko- nombro Sarada, zarandeando levemente el hombro de la pelimorada que, afortunadamente, seguía respirando, pero las continuas protestas de Koyuki no hacían sino que perdiera la paciencia, -saquen a esa mujer de aquí antes de que yo misma le arranque los ojos- ordeno Sarada.

Pese a las protestas, tanto Izumi como Yugito consiguieron sacar a Koyuki del lugar ante la fría mirada de Sarada que no tardo en volver a centrar su atención en Midoriko que poco a poco fue regulando su respiración. Habían estado muy cerca de perder a una Sultana, todo por culpa de Koyuki.

Koyuki tenía que irse.

* * *

-¿Algún reparo, Shikamaru?- inquirió Sasuke.

Sentado frente a su escritorio, el Sultan escuchaba el reporte de Shikamaru con respecto a la actividad diaria en el Harem, la contabilidad y el orden. En realidad no le correspondía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la corte o el Harem, pero muchas veces deseaba poder quitarle responsabilidades a Sakura, hacer más tolerable la rutina que conformaba sus vidas pero lo cierto es que era difícil para ambos. Shikamaru, en cierto modo, era un intermediario, manejaba todas las intrigas y rumores del Palacio, manteniéndolo informado de todo cuanto sucediera, era-por decirlo así-el vínculo del Harem y la sociedad femenina con los niveles burocráticos más altos.

-No, Majestad, la Sultana Sakura se ha encargado de que la Sultana Naoko se quede en un bajo perfil- respondió Shikamaru hábilmente.

Sasuke no podía estar más satisfecho. Sakura había conseguido, co una "sutil advertencia" darle a entender a Naoko cuanto podía perder y la clase de camino que estaba tomando, claro, no esperaban que Naoko recapacitara, pero sí que supiera que ellos no amenazaban sin fundamento. Si uno de esos días aparecía muerta…ellos tendrían sus motivos para haber ordenado su ejecución, ya fuera cual fuera la rencilla que existiera entre ellos.

-Ojala fuera suficiente- menciono Sasuke que deseaba recuperar la paz obtenida en días pasados, -al menos lo es por ahora- añadió más para sí mismo viendo asentir al Nara. -Con la llegada de Aratani, todos nuestros problemas comenzaran a desaparecer.

Shikamaru había llegado para caminarle esa noticia, el regreso de la misma niña que años atrás había sido el mayor exponente de talento en el Palacio, la única persona que-y él estaba de acuerdo-podía asemejarse enormemente a Sakura, la persona indicada para mantener la paz en el Imperio si es que a él y a Sakura les sucedía algo y Daisuke debería volverse Sultan tras su muerte. Necesitaban que personas adecuadas los sucedieran y eso El Sultan aparto su mirada de Shikamaru en tanto tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- indico el Uchiha. Las puertas se abrieron con un leve chirrido permitiendo la entrada de lady Ino, la administradora del Harem quien, extrañamente, aprecia agotada y agitada por algo. -Ino, ¿Sucede algo?- indago el Uchiha, curioso ante su llegada.

-La Sultana Midoriko fue atacada en los baños, Majestad- informo Ino, con la mirada baja.

Lejos de parecer sorprendido, Sasuke está complacido al ver realizadas sus aspiraciones, sus planes que había conformado en cooperación con Sakura. Koyuki estaba cavando su propia tumba y, aun cuando Daisuke pudiera protegerla, ella misma acabaría derrocándose y destruyéndose, sus impulsos de agresión eran lo bastante grandes para no necesitar hacer nada más, solo ser espectadores de todo cuanto pudiera ocurrir.

-Por lo visto Koyuki ha reaccionado como esperábamos- sonrío ladinamente el Uchiha, satisfecho, en parte, de que ese atentado hubiera tenido lugar, -Ino, encárgate que cuiden bien de ella, que mis nietos no sepan nada- ordeno Sasuke, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la Yamanaka. -En cuanto a Koyuki- aludió Sasuke, levantando su mirada hacia Shikamaru que pareció leer sus pensamientos, -dejemos que ella misma vea como es desplazada y olvidada- menciono con satisfacción de ver que uno de sus mayores problemas comenzaba a desaparecer. -Shikamaru, haz que preparen el salón imperial esta noche, ya es momento de que Daisuke vea a Aratani- señalo Sasuke.

Todo se decidiría esa noche.

* * *

La noche había caído en el Palacio con una serenidad y estado de ánimo tan calmo que una festividad no había sido sino la oportunidad perfecta para relajarse. Las puertas del bien llamado salón Imperial se encontraban abiertas de par en par permitiendo la llegada de todo el personal que fuera necesario, sin obstaculizar nada. Almohadones y cojines estaban elegantemente dispuestos en la habitación ante mesas de diferentes tamaños siendo que la de mayor tamaño habría de ser ocupada por el Sultan y su esposa que habrían de permanecer sobre el trono Imperial como dictaba el protocolo.

Sentados ante su propia mesa se encontraban Kagami y Eri que no paraba de sonreírse a cada momento que les era posible, manteniendo entrelazadas su manos. La, ahora, Sultana Eri, portaba un sencillo vestido celeste brillante de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que—holgadas a partir de allí—cubrían sus manos, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta azul oscuro—hasta la altura de las rodillas—sin mangas, de escote redondo. Sobre su largo cabello que caía tras su espalda y sobre su hombro izquierdo se encontraba una corona de oro en forma de capullos de rosas conformados por zafiros a juego con un par de pendientes que emulaban el emblema de los Uchiha así como el dije del collar alrededor de su cuello.

Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia las puertas encontrándose con la perfecta visión de su esposa. La ocasión de celebración era la oportunidad perfecta para Sakura de ostentar el emblemático color del Imperio y la familia Uchiha; el rojo. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido de escote corazón y mangas holgadas—abiertas desde los hombros—bajo una chaquete de igual color bordada en diamantes, cerrada bajo en busto para formar un escote en V levemente redondeado. Su largo cabello se encontraba elegantemente recogido para exponer su cuello, adornado por la soberbia corona de los Uchiha de tipo torre de la que pendía un largo velo rojo. Alrededor de su cuello el emblema de los Uchiha a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima.

-Majestad- reverencio Sakura con el respeto que se esperaba que hiciera, no por sinceridad.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, aprovechando la oportunidad para abrazarse tan sutilmente como estaba permitido para la ocasión, pero la cercanía que podían tener-al menos en ese momento-era más que suficiente para que pudieran crear la chispa idónea de deseo y amor que vivir esa noche.

-Eres la luna que ilumina al Palacio con tu brillo- murmuro Sasuke contra el cuello de ella.

Una sonrisa no tardo en plasmarse en el rostro de Sakura ante aquellas palabras,.

-Espero ansiosamente poder iluminar y hacer feliz su noche, mi Sultan- correspondió Sakura de igual modo, repitiendo su actuar.

Conforme con esas palabras, Sasuke vio a Sakura ocupar su debido lugar de pie junto a él, en espera de que llegaran todos aquellos que hicieran falta. La ocasión no era ilustremente importante, de hecho, no era sino para realizar el plan que ellos tenían en mente, pero querían aprovechar la ocasión para estar juntos como familia al menos una vez.

Mikoto entro en el salón Imperial junto a su esposo, aun algo agitada emocionalmente por el tema de Izumi y su suposición de amorío entre ella y Boruto, pero esta vez Mikoto estaba determinada a no permitir que nada la afectara.

De una manera sobria y elegante, la Sultana pelirosa portaba un sencillo vestido aguamarina de escote corazón, mangas ajustadas y holgadas hasta casi cubrir sus manos bajo una chaqueta de terciopelo verde profundo de escote en V, cerrada a la altura del vientre. Una sencilla corona de oro y piedras de jade adornada su cabello, —sosteniendo un velo aguamarina– emulando flores de cerezo a juego con el dije del collar alrededor de su cuello que complementaba un par de pequeños pendientes en forma de flor de jazmín.

-Mikoto-Sasuke beso la frente de su hija.

-Padre- sonrió Mikoto.

-Bienvenido como siempre, Kakashi- saludo Sakura, sonriendo.

-Gracias, su majestad- reverencio Kakashi.

Sakura estaba enterada de los rumores y se los había dado a conocer a Sasuke, pero a ambos no podían importarles menos, Mikoto jamás podría tener sentimiento románticos por Boruto ya que había ayudado en su crianza y formación en el Palacio, más bien era como su hermano menor. La posibilidad de un romance era-sin exagerar-una completa locura. La llegada de Midoriko y sus dos pequeños hijos fue más que suficiente como para que Sakura pudiera despreocuparse de todo ante la llegada de sus nietos favoritos.

-Miren, aquí esta nuestro guerreo- celebro Sakura, inclinándose para besar la frente de su nieto, -Sasuke, cariño- la pelirosa no consiguió evitar abrazar a sus dos nietos, besando a mejilla de su nieta, -Mikoto, nuestra hermosa flor- la pequeña pelirosa chillo divertida, abrazando a su abuela. Sakura acaricio la mejilla de nieta, rompiendo el abrazo y levantando la mirada hacia Midoriko que la reverencio respetuosamente. -Midoriko, es un placer que estés aquí, espero que el atentado no haya sido grave- aludió la pelirosa con sincera preocupación.

La peliviolácea lucía un sencillo vestido violeta claro de escote corazón—y mangas ajustadas—decorado por cinco botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta su vientre. Por sobre l vestido una chaqueta de encaje de igual color, cerrada bajo el busto hasta la altura de las caderas. Por sobre su largo cabello—que caía como una marea de risos—se encontraba una elegante corona de amatistas y cristales purpuras para emular flores de cerezo a juego con el dije del collar de plata alrededor de su cuello, adornado por un diamante violeta en el centro, con un par de pequeños pendientes de lagrima a juego.

-Nada es más importante para mí que estar aquí, Sultana- tranquilizo Midoriko.

Le preocupaba la reacción de Daisuke ante la "favorita" que había sido elegida por el Sultan y la Sultana, pero más que nada ansiaba saber que había cambiado durante su reclusión. ¿Volverían a pasar tiempo juntos, como antes? Esa era su mayor preocupación, eso y que Koyuki se fuera del Palacio para siempre, más sabia que debería ser paciente. Con esos pensamientos en su mente, Midoriko tomo asiento en la mesa que habría de corresponderle a ella -y a la Sultana Sarada-en compañía de sus dos hijos.

Sakura sonrió radiante ante la aparición de su hija predilecta, sin lugar a dudas. Aun tenías dudas con respecto a su motivo para mentirle, pero comenzaba a sospechar que la razón no era otra que Boruto, ¿Por qué no? Sarada merecía darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿Por qué no estaría fijándose en alguien? Aún más, su silencio tenía razón ya que Izumi tenía el mismo interés que ella. Pero las motivaciones eran diferentes, Izumi sentía un amor infantil, pero Sarada…no sabía que decir con respecto a eso, necesitaba profundizar más en el tema.

-Sarada, perfecta como siempre- adulo Sasuke, abrazando a su hija.

La Uchiha lucía un soberbio atuendo celeste claro, bordado en pasamanería par dividir los costados del centro del corpiño—decorado por siete botones de diamantes. Mangas ajustadas bajo unas dobles mangas abiertas desde los hombros y que conformaba la chaqueta superior, dividiendo la falda interior de la superior. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una gargantilla de plata decorada con cristales y diamantes en forma de lágrima a juego con un par de pendientes. Sobre su largo cabello azabache se encontraba una corona de plata, diamantes y cristales en forma de flores de jazmín que sostenía un velo celeste a la par con su vestido.

-Gracias padre- sonrió Sarada, segura de lo que deseaba esta vez, -hay un asunto que me gustaría comentarte mañana- murmuro Sarada, solo para que su padre la escuchara.

-Espero que sea sobre tu felicidad- respondió Sasuke, esperando que lo que su hija quisiera decirle fuera en pro de ella y no de otros, -eso es todo lo que puede preocuparme- prometió el Uchiha.

Rompiendo el abrazo, Sarada asintió únicamente, dándole a entender que así era. Ya había mantenido la viudez por bastante tiempo, fingir ser una mujer triste y viuda ya no servía para el papel de Sultana que debía ejercer, necesitaba de alguien que pudiera protegerla a ella y a su hijo a la par del amor que sentía por Boruto. Esta vez quería darse la oportunidad de amar y que le correspondieran, quería tener la oportunidad de ser feliz y solo podría serlo junto a Boruto, aunque aún no sabía cómo dárselo a conocer a Izumi in llegar a herirla. Gran problema.

-¿Izumi no asistirá?- inquirió Mikoto, curiosa.

-No, aparentemente Koyuki la preocupa más- aclaro Sarada.

Mikoto podía decirse más tranquila ante esas palabras. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era lidiar con la presencia de Izumi, acabaría saltándole encima como una leona furiosa a la menor provocación y eso que apenas y lo estaba pensando, de lo contrario…debía preocuparse de su autocontrol, lo sabía, y pronto antes que de le trajera malas consecuencias.

-Rai, Shisui, puntuales como siempre- felicito Sakura, abrazando a su hijo menor.

Era tranquilizante para Sakura saber que su hijo menor seguía sus consejos, trataba con Rai abiertamente, pasaban tiempo juntos, pero marcaba invisiblemente las distancias como hacía falta. Ya no se podía saber quién era aliado y quién enemigo, pero eso solo se definía con el tiempo y la lealtad que alguien podía mostrar, afortunadamente Shisui ya entendía eso pese a su juventud. Los dos Príncipe tomaron su lugar en la mesa, junto a su hermana Mikoto y Kakashi.

Sakura sostuvo una de las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas al sentirlo tensarse, viendo a Daisuke cruzar el umbral de la puerta, clavando su mirada en los ojos de su padre, ninguno sabiendo cómo responder ante las inquietudes del otro. No habían hablado desde antes de que Daisuke fuera encerrado en los Kafer…¿Cómo volver a tratarse con familiaridad? Sakura observo ligeramente preocupada la frialdad en los ojos de ambos, esperando que la ocasión propicia para intervenir se presentara.

-Daisuke- pronuncio Sasuke.

-Majestad- reverencio Daisuke.

Intercediendo, Sakura abrazo a su hijo impidiendo que el contacto de miradas entre Sasuke y él siguiera por más tiempo. La pelirosa pego su frente a la de su hijo, besando su mejilla y sonriéndole en todo momento, consiguiendo tranquilizarlo y verlo sonreír por su medida de precaución. Daisuke percibió el intento de su madre, y i bien no estaba seguro fuera a cambiar las cosas realmente, Daisuke ocupo su lugar en la mesa que estaba junto a la de Midoriko y sus hijos, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo para su hermana Sarada que le sonrió abiertamente, feliz por verlo de regreso a su cordura.

-Por fin, nuestra invitada de honor- alabo Sakura, sonriente.

Daisuke levanto un tanto curioso la mirada, encontrándose con la misma joven de belleza radiante que lo había asistido aquella mañana, aquella joven que lo había cautivado únicamente con un encuentro de miradas entre ambos.

Lucía un espléndido vestido de escote corazón levemente rebajado en un escote sutil pero coqueto a la vez—adornado en el frente por dos hebras de hilo de oro que formaban una X en las inmediaciones de su busto—ajustado exquisitamente a las curvas de su cuerpo y abierto en el costado izquierdo de la falda para exponer sutilmente la piel de uno de sus muslos. Por sobre el vestido se encontraba un bolero de mangas gitanas, únicamente hasta la altura del busto que enmarcaba sugerentemente su escote, bordado en hilo de oro con rubíes y granates engarzados. Su largo cabello castaño—plagado de rizos y adornado por una diadema de oro con decenas de perlas en forma de lágrima—caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, exponiendo su cuello y un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de lágrima.

-Aratani, es un honor volver a verte- saludo Sasuke, igual de agradecido por su llegada.

Sasuke apenas y podía ocultar sus sorpresa, en verdad Aratani-con su comportamiento y forma de hablar-conseguía asemejarse mucho a Sakura, conseguía provocar ese aire de serenidad que, sin lugar a dudas, cautivaría a cualquier. Podría devolver a Daisuke al buen camino., cumpliría con más expectativas de las que hubieran tenido en mente, Sasuke estaba seguro de ello.

-Gracias, su Majestad, Sultana-reverencio Aratani respetuosamente a la feliz pareja antes de voltear lentamente a donde estaba el Príncipe Daisuke quien no pudo abstenerse de observarla embobado. -Alteza- reverencio la pelicastaña.

 _Aratani_ significaba, literalmente, " _piedra preciosa_ " y Daisuke no pudo haber estado más seguro de que era el nombre más perfecto que hubiera podido escuchar, un nombre que representaba a una ninfa de la belleza, a una diosa cautivante que despertaba su anhelo y deseo con solo contemplarla. Dispuesta y recatada a su vez, la pelicastaña tomo asiento frente al Príncipe Daisuke, siendo cuidadosa en su actuar y movimientos, haciendo que la falda de su vestido expusiera la piel de uno de sus muslos, sabiéndose objeto de la atracción de parte del Príncipe.

Ya había dado el primer paso.

* * *

 **PD:** se que había prometido actualizar mi fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " para **Adrit126** , pero tengo un temporal corte de inspiración, pero no durara demasiado, así que seguramente actualizare durante esta semana. Esta actualización esta dedicada a: **DULCECITO311** (como siempre, adornando sus comentarios y a quien prometo actualizar su fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" mañana) y **Adrit126** (pidiendo su perdón por no cumplir mi promesa, pidiendo su paciencia y entendimiento :3) para aquellos que estén curiosos, aquí dejo un link de como podrían definir al personaje de **Aratani** : ( **/watch?v=5xqoAu_74tI** ) inspirado en una de las consortes del **Sultan Murad** , la **Sultana Sanavber** :3 gracias por su atención mis queridos lectores :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	21. Chapter 20

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 20

La celebración había sido una forma de liberarse, Daisuke no iba a negarlo, había sido la oportunidad perfecta para entablar la paz con su hermana Sarada tras lo ocurrido, para reencontrarse con sus hijos y recomponer inicialmente su relación con Midoriko, pero apenas y había conseguido prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera la bella joven que había estad sentada a su lado en todo momento y que—desgraciadamente—se había retirado antes que todos de la celebración, bajo autorización de sus padres.

Aun tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, Koyuki—por ejemplo—no iba a negar que, pese a saber que estaba mal. Aun sentía cosas por ella y además estaba bajo su responsabilidad ya que era su amante, pero esta vez su sentido de la prevención y responsabilidad era mayor, no cometería las mismas imprudencias, pero la repentina noticia—de parte de su hermana Sarada—sobre que Koyuki no podría engendrar ningún hijo suyo…había resultado decepcionante, pero ahora veía que era una señal, no existía un futuro para ambos, o al menos no en el que ella fuera Sultana.

Las puertas de sus aposentos le fueron abiertas—sin demora—por los guardias, como siempre. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era dormir y olvidarse de viejas rencillas ya que—y como su madre había prometido—este día había sido diferente, la aparición de Aratani había hecho que fuera diferente. El Uchiha se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar, de pie junto a su cama, a la joven que no podía evitar ser dueña de sus pensamientos.

-Alteza- reverencio Aratani.

Con su largo cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada de rizos sobre sus hombros y espalda, la hermosa joven se encontraba únicamente vestida con un camisón de seda blanco perfectamente adecuado para resaltar su figura con un calce perfecto, un sencillo escote en V que proyectaba inocencia y unas mangas holgadas, abiertas a la altura de los hombros para exponer parte de su piel, sin mayor aditamento que intentara ensalzar todavía más su magnánima belleza.

-Tu nombre es Aratani- recordó Daisuke ante lo cual la pelicastaña asintió respetuosamente, sin poder evitar clavar su mirada en los ojos de él. -¿De dónde eres? Tengo la sensación de que nos hemos visto antes- indago el Uchiha, ciertamente intrigado por ella.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba su presencia, era un ofrecimiento de parte de su madre, una concubina que reemplazara a Koyuki y su viejo interés carnal por ella, era la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo con una joven virginal e inocente que-a lo largo de la velada-no había ocultado sus encantos y había provocado conscientemente su interés, cautivándolo con su inocencia como nadie había hecho antes, pero lo desconcertaba la familiaridad con que ella lo observaba, pareciendo reconocerlo, pareciendo haberlo visto anteriormente, pero él-desgraciadamente-no podía recordar donde la había visto, y de ser así, se preguntaba: ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado un rostro tan hermoso?

-Así es, alteza- sonrió Aratani, alagada interiormente porque él pareciera recordarla. -Tenía doce años cuando llegue al Palacio, usted cruzo el harem ese día, espere volver a verlo desde ese día…- la serena mirada de la pelicastaña perdió su seguridad, obteniendo un sutil matiz de tristeza que preocupo a Daisuke, -pero, no sucedió- admitió Aratani finalmente.

Ella aun podía recordar ese día cuando-vistiendo harapos y ropa vieja como todas las concubinas recién llegadas-el Príncipe hubo aparecido en el Harem, entonces había contado con dieciséis años y le había parecido el hombre más guapo que había visto en el mundo, pero él no se había fijado en ella, pero Aratani nunca podría olvidar como-en ese momento-su corazón había latido desbocado, inundado por un sentimiento que jamás recordaba haber sentido y que se repetía cada vez que pensaba en él, y más ahora que estaba frente suyo como una ofrenda absoluta. Daisuke realmente se sintió mal por un segundo, lamento no haberle dado importancia a ella en el pasado, sintió como si hubiera cometido un error al no fijar su vista en el ella en ese entonces, pero en aquel tiempo las cosas eran diferentes: haba sido padre recientemente en aquel tiempo y vivía pendiente de Midoriko y los asuntos de estado, apenas y había tenido tiempo para otras cosas, había sido indiferente a demasiadas cosas, ella incluida.

-Estoy aquí ahora- tranquilizo Daisuke, maravillado con su belleza, no pudiendo evitar acariciar su rostro.

Las miradas de ambos se entrelazaron inconscientemente, dejando actuar con libertad a sus propios deseos, acerándose el uno al otro más y más a cada momento, presos de una traición que no entendían pero que los llevaría a algo que comprendían muy bien ya fueran que lo hubieran experimentado, en caso de Daisuke, o no, en caso de Aratani.

-Soy suya, mi Príncipe- susurro Aratani, marcando una nimia distancia entre sus labios y los del príncipe, -puede hacer lo que desee conmigo- se entregó la pelicastaña.

Aratani recibió gustosa, aunque un tanto extrañada, una suave caricia por parte de los labios del Príncipe sobre sus labios, había esperado una fogosidad impetuosa, pero para su sorpresa parecía estar pidiendo su permiso, consciente de que era su primera vez y lo importante que habría de ser. Obteniendo una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte de ella, Daisuke recibió la aprobación total para proseguir, permitiendo que el beso fuera profundizado por anhelo de ambos.

El Uchiha poso delicadamente sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelicastaña que asintió en medio del beso, como afirmación, antes de que el hiciera resbalar el camisón por sobre sus hombros, dejándolo caer al suelo. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, Aratani se dejó guiar en todo momento hasta sentir su espalda chocar contra el colchón de la cama…

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el Palacio y, pese a la habitual rutina cortesana, Boruto apenas y se sentía capaz de concentrarse.

Paseándose fuera de los aposentos del Sultan en su habitual estado de vigilancia-hasta que fuera necesaria su presencia o intervención-el Uzumaki jugo entre s manos con un fino pañuelo de seda blanca que tenía bordado sobre si el emblema de los Uchiha engarzado por flores de cerezo, obsequio o recuerdo de su Sultana que lo haba dejado en prenda para él como obsequió por su labor de distraerla de tantos problemas con sus besos y promesas de amor solemne. Boruto, de vez en vez, no pudo evitar acercar el pañuelo a sus fosas nasales, detectando el femenino y cadencioso perfume femenino de la Sultana Sarada que, indiscutiblemente, era la dueña de su corazón.

No podía sacarla de su mente por más que se esforzara y lo peor es que no quería cambiar eso.

La Sultana Mikoto—vistiendo unas elegantes galas burdeo de cuello alto y cerrado adoradas por encaje en la falda superior y el corpiño, con mangas abullonadas de los hombros al codo, ajustadas desde los codos a la muñeca—observo ciertamente intrigada a Boruto mientras se detenía en la entrada del pasillo que daba a los aposentos de su padre. El largo cabello de la Sultana se encontraba elegantemente adornado por una diadema de oro—que sostenía un largo velo burdeo—en forma de espinas adornada por infinitos rubíes y granates en una creación sencilla pero favorecedora a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes en forma de lagrima.

-Buenos días, Boruto- saludo Mikoto.

Pese a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse a pegado a la realidad, Boruto no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, guardando velozmente el pañuelo en el bolillo de su chaqueta, reverenciando apresuradamente a la Sultana que sonrió tan disimuladamente como le fue posible, feliz ante el estado de amor que compartían si hermana Sarada y Boruto a quien consideraba como su hermano.

-Buenos días, Sultana- saludo Boruto, un tanto apenado.

La pelirosa no consiguió ocultar su diversión, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho en un intento por aportar seriedad, pero le resultaba difícil. Pero, -y la confundía enormemente-no conseguía saber porque sus padres la habían llamado, esperaba que no fuera a causa de los rumores que-por culpa de Izumi-circulaban con respecto a ella y Boruto. Lo que menos deseaba, en ese momento, era avergonzar al Imperio por un juego de niños, que justamente lo que Izumi estaba haciendo.

-Vine a ver a mi padre- comunico Mikoto con una sonrisa, -aunque, viéndote tan distraído mejor no te interrumpo- tranquilizo Mikoto, señalando al Uzumaki con la mirada.

-Sultana- reverencio Boruto.

No necesitando de más palabras, Mikoto siguió con su camino en tanto los dos guardas jenízaros en las puertas de los aposentos de su padre le hubieron permitido pasar. Boruto espero a que las puertas se hubieran cerrado y-teniendo únicamente a las doncellas de la Sultana como testigos-sin más se retiró a sus aposentos. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y pensar con cordura, pero era demasiado difícil.

Era imposible no pensar en el mar de amor que la Sultana había hecho nacer en su pecho.

* * *

Daisuke había entrado en razón, Midoriko estaba más que segura de ello y no pudo evitar transmitirlo mientras cruzaba los pasillos del Palacio, de regreso a sus aposentos tras haber desayunado junto a la Sultana Sarada. Su Príncipe le había sonreído por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sostenido su mano y le había pedido perdón abiertamente por todas las formas en que la hubiera ofendido, preocupándose nuevamente por ella como había hecho en el pasado. Midoriko tenía fe de que, a pesar de todo, los viejos días aun podían regresar, aun había esperanza para ellos.

La Sultana, en su camino—cruzando el Harem—era más que digna de admirar. Lucia unas elegantes galas color rojo—el emblemático color oficial del Imperio Uchiha—de mangas ajustadas y escote corazón. Un sinfín de diamantes dividan la falda inferior de la superior, marcando un dobladillo sumamente elegante, unas muñequeras de tamaño promedio y un elegante bordado de cristales e hilo de plata que emulaban dos cisnes en el corpiño con el emblema de los Uchiha en el centro. Su largo cabello violáceo era adornado por una sencilla corona de plata, rubíes y granates en forma de capullos de rosas que brillaba con el movimiento de su andar, a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes en forma de lagrima.

Si, los viejos tiempo habían muerto, era hora de un nuevo inicio para ella, para su Príncipe y para sus hijos.

Pero, y como una nota sorpresiva, discordante e incomoda a su vez, se hubo encontrado en su camino con la joven que, casualmente, había pasado la noche con el Príncipe Daisuke, Aratani. Midoriko la observo disimuladamente de arriba abajo; rostro delicado, ojos llamativos de un brillante esmeralda—como los de la Sultana Sakura—y largo cabello castaño, lo común, pero era significativamente bella y transmitía un aire inocente que hacía sentir respeto, expectativa, era como contemplar a la Sultana Sakura en el pasado, era como recordar la joven que había sido en los primeros años de reinado del Sultan.

Aratani, observo entre sorprendida y feliz a la Sultana. Ahora con el título de "favorita" del Príncipe, la pelicastaña lucia unas elegantes galas turquesa de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas como lienzos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta del mismo color bordada en hilo de plata, diamantes y pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiros y topacios. Su largo cabello castaño caía como una cascada de rizos, sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado por una sencilla diadema de oro en forma de tulipán con diamantes y zafiros engarzados a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes en forma de lágrima.

-Sultana Midoriko- reverencio Aratani,- es un honor conocerla finalmente, he oído grandes cosas de usted- sonrió la pelicastaña, agradecida por la oportunidad de conocer la Haseki del Príncipe Daisuke, la madre de un Príncipe y una Sultana.

-Gracias- sonrió la Sultana, escuetamente, antes de reparar en la situación y la amabilidad de la joven concubina. -Esto es un poco incómodo- admitió Midoriko, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Si- rio Aratani, sabiendo lo que la Sultana habría de sentir y la desconfianza que, para ese momento, habría de tenerle en base a lo experimentado por culpad e la Princesa Koyuki, -se de sus inseguridades, Sultana, pero confié e mi cuando le digo que no hay ni habrá nada entre el Príncipe y yo- prometió Aratani.

Pese a que su primera vez con el Príncipe Daisuke fuera una noche memorable que haba continuado esa mañana hasta que amos hubieran quedado-momentáneamente-satisfechos el uno del otro, Aratani no olvidaba sus valores y eso implicaba no ser un estorbo para la Haseki principal del Príncipe, la mujer que le había dado un Príncipe y una Sultana. Tal vez fuera Sultana algún día, pero no lucharía por el poder, solo lo aceptaría si habría de ganarlo, no se enemistaría con nadie salvo con la Princesa Koyuki y solo si hacía falta.

-Aun así, estuviste en su cama anoche- recordó Midoriko.

-Por deber, Sultana- justifico Aratani. -Nunca me atrevería a anteponer algún sentimiento egoísta por sobre su seguridad y la de sus hijos- explico la pelicastaña con autentico respeto hacia ella, -crea en mi cuando le prometo que nunca seré una amenaza para usted- garantizo Aratani.

Midoriko no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo creerlo? La mayoría de las jóvenes en el Harem eran respetuosas y correctas, desde luego ya que el protocolo dictaba eso, pero solían cambiar al encontrar la oportunidad de ascender al poder, ¿Cómo confiar en ella? Quería hacerlo, pero ya no contaba con el poder que podía ganar en la cama del Príncipe, si quería recuperar eso habría de ser cuidadosa y a mejor forma de hacerlo era no teniendo una enemiga potencial. Aratani parecía ser leal al deber Imperial, tal vez pudiera razonar con ella pero para eso debía conocerla mejor.

-Quiero creerlo, Aratani, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá- concluyo Midoriko.

-Amén, Sultana- acepto Aratani, sonriendo amablemente.

No tenían por qué forzar las cosas entre ambas ya que deseaban lo mismo, hacer feliz al Príncipe y mantenerse-por razones diferentes, sin duda-leales al Imperio al que servían y-ahora-pertenecían. En la entrada contra el Harem,-en compañía de su leal doncella y amiga, lady Yugito-Koyuki observo un tanto curiosa la interacción de la Sultana Midoriko con una simple concubina que, sin embargo, vestía claramente mejor que las demás mujeres del Harem.

La Princesa vestía unas sencillas galas rosa suave de mangas ajustadas y escote cuadrado, con diminutos cristales rosa y diamante ene l centro del corpiño, el dobladillo de la falda y diferentes partes de la tela para emular flores de jazmín. Por sobre su largo cabello azul—que caía tras su espalda como una cascada—se encontraba una diadema de oro en forma de cintillo que complementaba un par de largos pendientes de cuna de oro con un rubí en el centro.

-Lady Ino, ¿Quién es ella?- inquirió Koyuki.

La Yamanaka, que por entonces acababa de despedir a una joven, dándoles ordenes específicas, volteo a ver confundida a la Princesa antes de reparar a donde estaba observando.

-Su nombre es Aratani, Princesa- dio a conocer Ino, -es la favorita del Príncipe Daisuke, disculpe- informo la Yamanaka, retirándose para cumplir el resto de sus deberes.

Koyuki se mantuvo incrédula ante la desaparición de la Yamanaka y la información que esta le había brindado…debía de ser una mentira, no podía ser cierto, Daisuke no podía traicionarla de esa forma. No tenía sentido, tenía que ser una treta de la Sultana a Midoriko, no había otra explicación. Yugito apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y Princesa, temiendo la reacción que pudiera tener a causa de la presencia de esa mujer llamada _Aratani._

-Princesa- intento consolar, Yugito.

-¿Cómo pudo?- Koyuki observo incrédula la desaparición de la Sultana Midoriko y el pronto ingreso de esa mujer; Aratani, al Harem, -me traiciono- concluyo con la voz quebrada, dolida al enterarse de lo reemplazable que era para Daisuke, -yo estaba sufriendo sin él y ahora me entero que tiene una amante- la Princesa apretó los puños, presa de la frustración.

¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tenía esa simple concubina que no tuviera ella?, ¿A dónde se habían ido todas las promesas que Daisuke le había hecho?, ¿Cómo es que, de la noche a la mañana, se había vuelto tan poco importante para él? Tantas promesas hechas, tantos planes e ideales…ahora todo estaba hecho trisas, todo no era sino arena que se llevaba el viento, todo eran simples palabras, todo era una absurda mentira.

-Es una mujer sin importancia, Princesa- tranquilizo Yugito, intentando evitar otro posible foco de conflicto para su amiga, -usted es importante- le recordó en base a lo que el propio Príncipe había dicho anteriormente sobre ella, -el Príncipe ya que cansara de ella- aseguro la doncella.

Koyuki no asintió ni negó las palabras de Yugito, no iba a servirle de nada hacerlo. Si discutía, esta vez, no iba a hacer nada sino humillarse inútilmente a sí misma, tendría que cerrar los ojos y soportar, no podía hacer nada más.

* * *

Los aposentos del Sultan eran participes de la animada charla del magnánimo gobernante y su siempre radiante esposa, la Sultana Sakura. Había temas de suma importancia que compartir, la liberación de Daisuke, la ya iniciada labor de Aratani y la eliminación de los rumores acerca de su hija primogénita, Mikoto.

Como siempre, la Sultana Sakura era una imagen más que digna de contemplar por quien pudiera o deseara hacerlo, pero solo alcanzable para un hombre. La Sultana lucía un sencillo vestido verde azulado de un favorecedor escote en V levemente redondeado y mangas holgadas hasta casi cubrir las manos, abiertas a la altura de las muñecas. Por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta azul oscuro bordada en hilo de plata en los bordes y que emulaba—con cristales y trozos de topacio y zafiros—flores de cerezo bordadas en hilo de plata. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba el siempre soberbio emblema de los Uchiha a juego con la corona de plata, zafiros y topacios sobre su cabeza en forma de flores de cerezo, —así como un sencillo par de pendientes—resaltando su largo cabello elegantemente recogido tras a nuca.

-Todo ha resultado de maravilla- alabo Sakura.

-Debo reconocer que tenía mis dudas- admitió Sasuke.

Dejando el libro de Reuniones del Consejo-que había estado revisando, Sakura no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, sorprendida. Sasuke no era alguien precisamente escéptico con respecto a las personas, más aun alguien que ella eligiera. Debía admitir que se sentía un tanto sobrevalorada ante sus palabras, no le gustaba que sus decisiones e ideas fueran cuestionadas, y era la primera vez que Sasuke lo hacía.

-¿Y eso por qué?- inquirió Sakura, un tanto ofendida.

Sasuke la abrazo por la espalda, dándose cuenta de su deje de ofensa a causa del tono de sus palabras. Su intención no había sido ofenderla, no dudaba de sus decisiones, en lo absoluto, pero si del talento de Aratani y su compromiso, haba mujeres de todas las clases en el Harem, dese inteligentes como para llegar a ser Sultanas, hasta tan tontas como para solo ser sirvientas, mujeres sin aspiración. ¿En qué categoría entraba Aratani? No podía saberlo, no había vuelto a verla desde su partida, solo sabiendo que le era leal al Imperio, pero la lealtad era solo una parte, para sobrevivir en ese palacio se necesitaban todas las armas posibles.

-No niego que Aratani es muy bella, pero se necesita más que solo belleza para sobrevivir y lo sabes- le recordó el Uchiha.

-Por eso la elegí- aclaro Sakura, volteando por completo, sin romper el abrazo, dando por hecho de que, en efecto, Aratani no era solo una cara bonita, -su belleza va a la par con su inteligencia- prometió, conociendo absolutamente bien a su pupila. -Aun cuando no podamos ejecutar a Koyuki o desterrarla, ya no será una amenaza- garantizo la pelirosa, mucho más tranquila por esto, -su poder nunca tendrá lugar aquí- zanjo Sakura, sonriéndole al Uchiha.

-Sea- afirmo Sasuke.

Las puertas se abrieron con un leve chirrido-haciéndolos romper su abrazo de mala gana-permitiendo el ingreso de su hija Mikoto, a quien habían solicitado para aclarar un asunto que los tenía un tanto preocupados, necesitaban aclarar que es lo que Sarada había intentado decir la noche anterior y que, hasta ahora, no había querido contar pese a lo anunciado.

-Majestad, madre- reverencio Mikoto debidamente antes de llevar su mirada confundida y curiosa a los rostros de su padres. -¿Querían verme?- supuso, en espera de saber el porqué de su llamado.

-Si, Sarada aludió algo anoche- informo Sasuke para confusión de su primogénita, -dijo querer hablar conmigo respecto a su felicidad y lo que quería de ahora en más- evoco el Uchiha.

-Por no decir que encubrió el amor platónico de Izumi hacia Boruto- recordó Sakura, complementando lo dicho por su esposo, -supongo que tú sabes algo que nosotros no- aludió la Sultana.

Mikoto suspiro únicamente ante estas palabras, sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas habrían de saberse, de un modo u otro, por no esperaba tener que ser intermediaria. No tenía una obligación real ni nada, no tenía por qué ser la encargada de desvelar la verdad, pero estaba segura que-de no hacerlo ella-Sarada tardaría demasiado en hacerlo, dándole a Izumi la oportunidad de realizar lo que ella consideraba que era un amor correspondido. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Si- afirmo Mikoto, sabiendo que de nada le serviría ocultar la verdad por más tiempo, -Boruto está enamorado de Sarada…- rebelo la pelirosa para conformidad de sus padres, -y ella le corresponde- finalizo sorprendiendo a sus dos padres.

 _¿Boruto y Sarada?_ No habían reparado en esa posibilidad.

* * *

No iba a reclamar, no iba a gritar y esperar que Daisuke le rindiera explicaciones, sabía que no le serviría de nada tampoco, por ello Koyuki había entrado en los aposentos del Príncipe que la había recibido cortésmente y que-sin embargo-guardaba distancia emocional con ella, sentando a su lado, pero sin dirigirle la palabra, sin verla a los ojos y decirle que la extrañaba, que la amaba, sin emitir palabra alguna para reconfortarla, contrario a como había actuado anteriormente. Estaba actuando diferente, las cosas eran diferentes.

-Este palacio es muy solitario- comento Koyuki, intentando iniciar una conversación, -te extrañe todo el tiempo y soñé con volver a verte- garantizo la Princesa con su usual voz atrayente y romántica, apartando levemente la mirada, no pudiendo olvidar lo que había visto, lo que ahora sabia. -Pero obviamente tu no sientes lo mismo- murmuro Koyuki.

Pese a saber lo que ella estaba aludiendo, y el hecho de que debía conocer los detalles, Daisuke no volteo a verla, no levanto la mirada ni dio señal alguna de comprender de lo que hablaba. No quería más problemas, aunque lo más difícil en ese momento no era sino apartar a Aratani de su mente, no había cesado de recordar todo lo vivido la noche anterior y durante esa mañana, jamás recordaba haberse sentido tan complacido y a la vez necesitado de una mujer, era extraño sin duda, lejos de satisfacer su deseos-como haba sucedido con Koyuki y Midoriko-Aratani enaltecía ese fuego, esa pasión, lo hacía necesitarla más de lo que hubiera podido creer posible.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se hizo el desentendido Daisuke.

-Tienes una favorita, la vi en el Harem- espeto Koyuki, ocultando eficazmente su decepción y tristeza por su traición. -¿Estoy equivocada?- pregunto con un deje de burla que hizo a Daisuke apartar la mirada por el tono crítico que ella estaba empleando. -Me hiciste promesas, dijiste que yo sería la única mujer para ti- recordó Koyuki que, si bien oculto sus emociones, no pudo evitar el matiz quebrado de su voz, presa de la tristeza más absoluta por saberse insignificante, -pero ahora cambia todo porque no puedo darte un hijo- se insultó la Princesa.

-No viene al caso hablar de eso, Koyuki- se negó el Príncipe.

-Solo estoy preguntando- justifico Koyuki con voz serena, fingiendo una calma que no sentía. -¿Sientes algo por ella?- interrogo la Princesa abiertamente.

Daisuke levanto la mirada para intentar fingir, pero se sorprendió al ver que-en lugar del interrogante rostro de Koyuki-quien estaba a su lado no era sino _Aratani_ , la hermosa doncella que se había entregado a él la noche anterior, esa belleza que se había enamorado de él con solo verlo una vez, teniendo solo doce años, esa mujer de belleza exuberante a quien no podía sacar de su cabeza y que lo hacía sentir extrañamente vulnerable y fuerte al mismo tiempo…pero, desgraciadamente, se vio obligado a volver a la realidad, viendo a Koyuki que esperaba una respuesta.

-Regresa a tus aposentos Koyuki- ordeno Daisuke, apartando su mirada del rostro de ella, -necesito estar solo- zanjo el Uchiha.

Koyuki lo observo por un par de segundos, esperando que sus palaras no fueran sino una broma, pero Daisuke no hizo nada para contradecir su orden, cosa que la hizo retirarse sin protesta alguna, herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo, pero completamente incapaz de aceptar que eso pasara, ella no era una baratija, no se desharía tan fácilmente de ella si es lo que Daisuke estaba pensando. Distante de esa realidad, Daisuke no hacía sino evocar en sus pensamientos a la única persona que deseaba tener a su lado en ese momento.

Necesitaba a Aratani.

* * *

Tomar una decisión con la cabeza fría era, sin lugar a dudas, la labor más difícil a ejercer sin importar cuanto poder se tuviera, toda decisión creaba un problema o una solución y eso no evadía a la elite más soberbia y poderosa del mundo. Sentada sobre un diván junto a la ventana, -en sus aposentos—la Sultana Sarada veía transcurrir el día hasta que el sol hubiera desaparecido en el horizonte recientemente, incapaz de haber revelado sus sentimientos ante su padre como le había asegurado que haría, incapaz de ser egoísta como seguramente podría hacer su hermana Izumi.

La hermosa Sultana se encontraba ataviada en unas elegantes galas violeta purpureo de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas como lienzos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta sin mangas de igual color noblemente bordada en hilo de plata, cristales y diamante que emulaban un bordado en forma de pétalos de cerezo en los bordes de la chaqueta y el dobladillo de la falda, cerrando la chaqueta a la altura del vientre. Su largo cabello azabache—plagado de risos—caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro, diamantes y amatistas en forma de lirios a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes de una de oro de los que pendía un cristal en forma de lágrima.

Había deseado hacer lo prometido, confesarle a su padre lo que sentía por Boruto…peor no era capaz, ¿Cómo vería a Izumi a la cara?, ¿Cómo podría ver su odio cada día? Esa carga emocional era demasiado grande como para olvidarla así sin más, no podía ser egoísta, no podía pensar solo en ella, anteponiendo sus sentimientos, tenía que recordar lo que era realmente importante, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era una mujer como cualquier otra y, al menos una vez, quería amar y ser plenamente correspondida. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron repentinamente como una señal que la hizo levantarse del diván y alisarse la falda, reverenciando prontamente a su padre que la observo un tanto curioso.

-Padre- saludo Sarada con el debido respeto.

Usualmente, jamás, había tenido que reparar en el comportamiento de Sarada, ella nunca cometía un error y ahora no era la excepción a esa regla, pero lamentaba que su hija se viera oprimida de alguna forma, viviendo un amor a escondidas. Sakura y él no se oponían a un matrimonio si es lo que ella quería, pero querían que ese deseo, esa voluntad naciera de ella, de su voz y su corazón, querían saber que-esta vez-su hija habría de ser plenamente feliz.

-Anoche dijiste algo, Sarada- recordó Sasuke, desconcertado.

La Uchiha bajo la mirada, tragando saliva tan inaudiblemente como le fue posible, un tanto incomoda por el tema en cuestión. No quería aludir eso, no quería responder en ese minuto, nunca, en realidad, claro que quería vivir su amor con Boruto libremente, pero no quería ser egoísta a causa de ello.

-Estuve esperando toda la tarde y sin embargo no apareciste- continuo Sasuke, consiente del intento de evasión por parte de su hija. -He de suponer que los sentimientos que Boruto tiene por ti te confunden- aludió el Uchiha ante lo cual, en el acto, Sarada levanto su mirada, absolutamente sorprendida. -Tu madre y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión respecto al tema- advirtió Sasuke, no dando detalles demasiado importantes, -pero quiero escuchar tu opinión antes de decidir- determino el Uchiha.

¿Cómo es que su padre sabia de su romance-corrección-amor, por Boruto? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero en cierto modo agradecía que estuviera libre de su opresión inicial, no tenía por qué mentirle a su padre como había hecho con su madre anteriormente, esta vez no tenía por qué ocultar sus sentimientos, esta vez no tenía por qué callar la que sentía. Pero pensar en manifestarse, verbalmente, no era lo mismo que hacerlo del todo, cruzar esa línea era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Padre- inicio Sarada, con el debido respeto, sabiendo que si no hablaba ahora no lo haría nunca, -he sido leal a este Imperio desde que nací, nunca te he pedido nada, ni siquiera pude oponerme al pretendiente que ustedes creyeron conveniente, no tuve el valor de hacerlo- justifico, aludiendo escasamente a Inojin, -pero si no quieres aceptar esto, al menos permíteme seguir soltera o elegir a un Pasha que sea digno- pidió Sarada, bajando la mirada.

-¿Y Por qué no habría de considerar digno a Boruto?- cuestiono Sasuke.

Sarada levanto la mirada de forma inmediata ante esta alusión, incrédula por lo que escuchaba, pero su padre no hizo sino sonreírle ladinamente, afirmando que lo que ella considerara estaría bien. Una breve sonrisa agradecida se plasmó en el rostro de la Sultana ante la aprobación de su padre, pero no tardo en desaparecer ante la remota posibilidad de que su anhelo fuera visto como una traición por parte de su hermana menor.

-Pero, Izumi…-intento protestar Sarada.

-Izumi hará lo que yo diga- zanjo Sasuke, irrebatible.

Le preocupaba la situación de su hija, Izumi-con el pasar del tiempo-comenzaba a asemejarse más a su hermana Rin que no había hecho sino imponer sus propios intereses por sobre los del Imperio, masacrando a inocentes e imponiendo una crueldad solo equiparable a la que Obito y Mei habían ejercido. Si no marcaba un alto ahora, tal vez en el futuro fuera demasiado tarde, y si bien Izumi pronto estaría en edad de casarse, el pretendiente debería de ser de su absoluta confianza, alguien irreprochable pero a que su vez antepusiera la lealtad a él por sobre la que habría de sentir hacia Izumi.

-Me he dado cuenta de que está siguiendo y anteponiendo sus propias ambiciones antes que el bienestar del Imperio- menciono Sasuke, apartando momentáneamente su mirada de su hija que asintió, un tanto resignada pero triste ante el camino que su hermana parecía querer seguir, -en momentos como este necesitamos personas que sean leales a nosotros y a nuestra causa- recordó Sasuke, observando a su hija, -Boruto lo es- afirmo el Uchiha.

Su padre siempre había sido alguien atento, el mejor padre que Sarada hubiera podido imaginar en su vida, nunca dejaba que las responsabilidades políticas interfirieran en el ámbito familiar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y eso no sucedía habitualmente, ni siquiera con Rai.

-Gracias, padre- sonrió Sarada.

-Pero, hay una condición- estipulo el Uchiha, -solo lo aceptare si no vuelves a derramar una lagrima- sentencio Sasuke, -si llego a enterarme que sufres por algún motivo, toda mi confianza en el desaparecerá- juro el Uchiha.

Confiaba ciegamente en Boruto, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Lo conocía desde hace años, lo había visto probar su lealtad en incontables ocasiones, si pudiera depositar su vida en manos de alguien-que no fuera Sakura-definitivamente seria en Boruto, sabía que el haría todo lo necesario para proteger al Imperio, y eso incluía proteger a su hija, pero tampoco olvidaba el pasado poco romántico que tenía el Uzumaki y no quería que una experiencia, como la de Inojin, volviera a repetirse.

-Descuida padre- tranquilizo Sarada, -el me devolvió la felicidad, nunca lloraría por su causa-prometió la Sultana.

* * *

Lo que le había dicho a la Sultana Midoriko era absolutamente real, no osaría intervenir entre ella y el Príncipe Daisuke, pero Aratani debía de admitir que sentía algo muy fuerte por el Príncipe, algo que sabía podía considerarse más que simple atracción…pero ese sentimiento no podía ni se volvería algo egoísta, nunca se atrevería a olvidar quien era y los valores que tenía. La Sultana Sakura le había dado una oportunidad sumamente valiosa, una oportunidad de pasar de ser una simple esclava a una poderosa Sultana, como había hecho ella anteriormente.

La ocasión era simplemente perfecta. Daisuke contemplo sin disimulo alguno la belleza de la hermosa mujer a su lado, con la cabeza reposando sobre sus brazos, su largo cabello cubriendo su espalda y su cadenciosa figura femenina expuesta por completo ante él. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de ella, iluminado por la dorada luz de las velas que parecía morder su figura. Su largo cabello castaño, cual olas oscuras, caía libremente por su espalda hasta la altura de sus caderas. Sus labios relucían brillantes y rojos por todo el desenfreno que habían dado y sentido.

-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo—sonrió él sinceramente, contagiando a Aratani que imitó su expresión, marcando su hermosa sonrisa. -Eres tan hermosa- adulo Daisuke, completamente fascinado por ella.

Aratani se sentía completamente alagada, hermosa y amada teniendo la pesada y sumamente agradable mirada de él sobre su figura desnuda, escaneando y reconociendo cada sector que él mismo había tocado y besado devotamente con anterioridad. No le molestaba ser objeto de su atención, de hecho, no quería que dejara de verla de esa forma.

-La belleza nace del amor, alteza- garantizo Aratani, sentándose sobre el colchón y exponiendo sin reparo su figura ante el Príncipe, tomando una de sus manos y colocándola osadamente sobre su pecho. -Siéntalo, este corazón late por usted- prometió la pelicastaña inclinando su rostro hacia el del Príncipe que no podía evitar escanear su ser por completo: su rosto angelical, su figura absolutamente perfecta, su voz melodiosamente dulce, como el canto de una sirena. -Soy suya- sonrió Aratani, casi rosando sus labios con los del Príncipe, tentándolo más a cada momento, haciendo incontenible el deseo que ambos sentían.

La mano del Uchiha sujeto posesivamente la nuca de ella, haciendo chocar sus labios con una pasión inexorable e incontenible que los hizo volver a sumergirse en aquella feroz entrega que los unía tanto, en ese mar de pasión que los hacia completamente afines entre sí.

* * *

 **PD:** se que prometí actualizar antes del fin de semana, pero no pude y lo siento, pero por ello me he esforzado tanto como me ha sido posible y actualizado hoy a más tardar :3 disculpándome con ustedes ya que comprendo lo que es ansiar un capitulo nuevo :3 lo vivo a diario. Esta actualización esta dedicada (como siempre) a: **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien agradezco por su paciencia, prometiendo actualizar su fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" **esta noche** o **mañana** , así como " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " **antes** del **fin de semana** ), **Adrit126** (que sentía preocupación por **Midoriko** y a quien **deseo la mejor de las suertes** en todos sus deberes y planes :3 ) y a **Melilove** (que se reintegro y que pidió una **pronta actualización** ) :3 muchas gracias mis queridos lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	22. Chapter 21

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 21

Sola en los baños, con una toalla cubriendo su figura y su cabello húmedo que caía sobre sus hombros, Koyuki se hallaba sola con sus pensamientos, intentando pensar coherentemente en cómo actuar, decepcionada al darse cuenta del poco-por no decir nulo-valor que tena ante Daisuke. ¿Cuándo había cambiado así?, ¿Cuándo se había desmoronado todo sin que se diera cuenta? Era lamentable sentirse impotente y no poder evitar ver que ella era la única persona en la relación que amaba tan profundamente sin ser correspondida como deseaba.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- se escuchó una voz tras ella.

Koyuki volteo, sorprendida, encontrando a la Sultana Naoko que le sonreía amigablemente.

-Sultana Naoko- murmuro Koyuki, impresionada por su presencia.

-La misma- sonrió la pelinegra.

Era un honor estar en presencia de una Sultana, tanto si se trataba de una tan poderosa como lo era la Sultana Sakura o alguien más cercana a ella como podía serlo la Sultana Naoko, por ende resulto una experiencia abrumadora para Koyuki tener el privilegio de poder convivir con una Sultana que, hasta ahora, era la primera en tratarla con una amabilidad sincera.

-Claro- acepto Koyuki, saliendo de su sorpresa inicial.

Sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, Naoko ocupo el lugar a su lado, observando co compasión la tristeza de Koyuki. Sabía lo que la Princesa estaba viviendo y debía reconocer que le tenía lastima, a nadie le gustaba ser ninguneado o de esa forma, pero por desgracia la Princesa se encontraba en una situación sumamente complicada, ser infértil en ese Palacio era algo de lo que pocas veces se podía escapar, siendo que ya era vergonzoso llegar a un periodo de la edad en que no se podían tener más hijos.

-Sé que es difícil, pero comprendo por lo que estás pasando- inicio Naoko, confundiendo a Koyuki que frunció levemente el ceño por sus palabras, -sobrevivir en este palacio es una experiencia realmente dura y destruye toda inocencia-se expresó la Sultana, observando vagamente los muros de mármol, -me recuerdas a mi cuando llegue a este Palacio- reconoció Naoko con una sonrisa.

-¿a Usted?- se sorprendió la Princesa.

-No te dejes engañar por los títulos, ser una Sultana es una bendición y una maldición- advirtió Naoko, -siquiera llegar a la cama del Sultan me resulto difícil- reconoció la pelinegra.

-¿Y por qué?- no entendió Koyuki.

-Si un Sultan tiene una Haseki, siempre hay batallas que librar- comparo Naoko, aludiendo omniscientemente a la Sultana Midoriko, -la Sultana Sakura es insuperable, nadie ha accedido a la cama y al corazón del Sultan más que ella- reconoció la Sultana con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, aceptando vagamente los logros de Sakura, -yo tuve que esperar mi oportunidad mientras el Sultan estaba en Otogakure, una única vez- rememoro Naoko con lejanía, -cuando la Sultana Sakura se entero estaba tan furiosa que me envió al viejo Palacio- se burló la Sultana, alabada por el interés de Koyuki en su relato. -Claro que eso solo duro hasta que comenzaron los síntomas de un embarazo, mi hijo el Príncipe Rai, gracias a eso pude regresar- se expresó Naoko.

-Tuvo suerte- reconoció Koyuki, asombrada por el instinto de superación de la Sultana, -ni aunque lo intentara, yo ya no podría hacer eso- entristeció la Princesa.

-No se trata solo de ser madre y ser Sultana, sino de la intención- explico la Sultana. -Piénsalo, yo tuve poder, fui la madre de un Príncipe…-rememoro Naoko aludiendo brevemente las etapas de su vida en el pasado, -pero no me atreví a hacerlo, era tal mi temor por lo que la Sultana Sakura pudiera hacer que solo me mantuve callada y silente, si pudiera cambiar las cosas, me habría enfrentado a ella sin dudarlo- reconoció Naoko sin remordimiento. -Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que conoce la experiencia de vivir en este Palacio- planteo Naoko.

Era la primera vez que recibía un consejo tan sensato y gratificante de parte de alguien que no fuera la Sultana Izumi que, por cierto, solía hablar más e su romance con Boruto. Los verdaderos aliados se encontraban en los momentos más increíbles, en las oportunidades más insospechadas y ella, tal vez, hubiera encontrado a alguien que la ayudara a ganar el poder que quería y merecía.

-Gracias, Sultana- sonrió Koyuki.

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba glorioso en el Palacio ante el magnífico ánimo que latía en el corazón de todos, o casi todos, que podían respirar con absoluta tranquilidad ante una inusual pero gratificante serenidad que reinaba en el aire. La Sultan Sarada se encontraba en los aposentos de su madre, celebrando la gran dicha que significaba para ella poder vivir lo que sentía con absoluta libertad.

Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, la hermosa Sultana Sakura se encontraba elegantemente ataviada en unas exquisitas galas purpura claro de escote corazón, por sobre el escote—con un corte redondo, ajustado bajo el busto—se encontraba una capa superior bordada en pasamanería con encaje dorado y cristales dorados que dividían el centro del corpiño—levemente más oscuro y decorado por seis botones de diamante en caída vertical-de los costados, manga ajustadas—con muñequeras de pasamanería, igual a la del corpiño-aliadas a un par de mangas superiores, más oscuras, holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros y falda de doble capa, una superior purpura claro y una inferior levemente más oscura. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro, cristales purpuras y amatistas que emulaban flores de jazmín en una compleja estructura, alrededor de su cuello una gargantilla de diamantes simplemente exquisita de la que pendían tres prominentes cristales en forma de lagrima a juego con un par de pendientes.

Sentada frente a ella, se hallaba su hija Sarada luciendo dignamente unas galas bermellón de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas bajo una chaqueta de terciopelo, escote redondo y mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros, bordada en hilo cobrizo, adornada por cinco botones de oro en caída vertical. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba un sencillo collar de oro con el emblema de los Uchiha como dije a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes de rubí en forma de lágrima. Su largo cabello azabache, peinado en una marea de rizos sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda relucía ante una corona de oro, rubíes y granates en forma de flores de cerezo confiriéndole una imagen tan poderosa como femenina.

-Me hubiera gustado que tuvieras más confianza Sarada, que al menos me lo hubieras dicho a mí- comento Sakura, levemente preocupada de que su hija no hubiera compartido con ella sus sentimientos y atracción por Boruto, -hubiéramos tenido tiempo de evitarle a Izumi un dolor que la marcara profundamente- aseguro la pelirosa.

Su hija y ella nunca habían tenido secreto, no tenían un motivo por lo que hacerlo, por ello resultaba preocupante para Sakura no haber sido conocedora de los sentimientos que Sarada había albergado por el Uzumaki, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal como para que su hija no confiara en ella? Sakura temía decirlo pero creía que era así, creía no haberlo transmitido la confianza necesaria para hacerle saber que siempre estaría ahí incondicionalmente.

-Lo sé, madre, pero tenía miedo- se disculpó Sarada, sosteniendo las manos de su madre entre las suyas, -temía que no lo aprobaran, ¿Cómo podía estar segura?- cuestiono la Uchiha.

Amaba a su madre, desde que tenía memoria siempre había deseado ser como ella, fuerte, hermosa, digna, noble, bondadosa, una mujer que no se dejaba vencer ante las adversidades. Creía no tener lo suficiente como para ser la sombra de su madre siquiera, pero intentaba emularla en cada uno de sus actos para ser merecedora de llamarse la hija de la Sultana Sakura. No era algo personal, en lo absoluto, claro, podía confiar ciegamente en su madre y contarle lo que fuera, pero las inseguridades eran suyas, no a causa de algo que su madre erróneamente le hubiera transmitido, no, jamás, su madre jamás le había transmitido algún sentir que no fuera paz, serenidad y amor incondicional, su madre nunca erraba.

-Eso no importa ahora- desestimo Sakura, olvidándose de sus propias divagaciones, sonriéndole a su hija, -lo único importante ahora es tu felicidad, mi hermosa rosa albana- adulo Sakura, observando con autentico orgullo a su hija.

Sarada había desperdiciado su vida-de no ser por su hijo Izuna-al lado de Inojin, claro que Sakura lo aceptaba y valoraba que por primera vez su hija hiciera su elección y pudiera ser feliz, estaba marcando u propi independencia, estaba comportándose como se esperaba que actuase una Sultana.

-Me gustaría contárselo a Boruto- reconoció Sarada con emoción.

-Pronto podrás disfrutar de la noticia con él- advirtió Sakura, causando al confusión de su hija, -tu padre prometió llamarlo y presentarle la idea, solo por si acaso- confeso la Sultana, sonriendo radiante.

-Le dará un ataque, no se lo espera- rio Sarada, imaginando la escena en su mente.

Boruto era alguien usualmente calmado, alguien que jamás fallaba en su debido comportamiento pero en este caso…en este caso Sarada no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando supiera la noticia que su padre iba a darle, cuando supiera que lo que se empeñaban en ocultar podía ser vivido a ojos de todo el mundo sin reparo existente.

-Lo hombres jamás se esperan lo que nosotras hacemos- justifico Sakura.

Madre e hija se observaron en silencio por menos de un segundo antes de romper en risas de diversión de solo imaginar la que podría ser la reacción de Boruto, sin duda sería algo impagable.

* * *

-Adelante- indico Sasuke.

Había sido una mañana ajetreada y eso que apenas y había hablado con los Pashas en el salón real, aún faltaban el resto de reuniones del día y los informes que leer, así como los edictos que firmar, puede que para otras personas pareciera algo simple pero en realidad, a él, le resultaba un absoluto incordio todo eso. Ataviado en una regias túnicas color ébano, hechas según el tradicional cuello alto y cerrado y mangas ajustadas que quedaban expuestas bajo un Kaftan de terciopelo hasta el suelo, pronunciadas hombreras, mangas holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los hombros, corte en V hasta la altura del abdomen, del mismo color, con gruesos estampados en hilo cobrizo, emulando el soberbio emblema de los Uchiha.

Las puertas, tras haber dado su orden, se abrieron permitiendo el ingreso de Boruto-como siempre-ostentando los ajuares jenízaros de cuero que tanto acostumbraba.

-A sus órdenes, Majestad- reverencio Boruto con diligencia absoluta.

Sarada y él habían llegado a un acuerdo la noche anterior y ahora era momento de que Sasuke diera su veredicto, que le concediera a Boruto el magnífico e incomparable honor que significaba tener la mano de una Sultana en matrimonio, peor no cualquier Sultana, su hija favorita, su rosa albana, su segundo ángel en aquel palacio repleto de traiciones e intrigas.

-Sabes que te estimo Boruto- inicio el Uchiha, observando atentamente al Uzumaki que se sentía confundido a causa de sus palabras, -con los años y tu continua lealtad hacia el Imperio te has ganado mi absoluta confianza- garantizo el Sultan.

-Solo soy un sirviente leal que sirve al Sultan del mundo- justifico Boruto con humildad.

Boruto realmente se sentía confundido. Claro, recibiendo una orden del Sultan para verlo era su deber acudir sin titubeo, pero no tenía idea de porque el Sultan pedía su presencia, ¿Acaso había errado de alguna forma?, ¿Habría decepcionado sus expectativas y lo que pensaba de él? De ser así, Boruto no tenía ni la más remota idea de que había hecho para merecer reproche alguno, no porque no lo mereciera, sino porque no sabía el porqué.

-Me complace escucharlo- asintió Sasuke, más que conforme al ver que Boruto incluso superaba sus expectativas. -Seré franco, sabes que mi familia es lo más importante para mí, ¿no es así, Boruto?- planteo el Uchiha.

-Si, Majestad- respondió Boruto, mecánicamente.

-Y solo encomiendo la protección de quienes amo a personas de mi absoluta confianza y no solo por esto, sino porque quiero que asciendan en esta jerarquía y sean capaces de interferir aun cuando yo no pueda hacerlo- relaciono el Sultan, dando a saber el criterio que tenía y porque tomaba ciertas decisiones en particular aun cuando algunos creyeran que ra una persona fría y distante, -por ello te he elegido- señalo el Uchiha, viendo al Uzumaki levantar la cabeza con absoluta sorpresa, -quiero que protejas interinamente a una de mis hijas, que garantices su seguridad y le confieras tu autoridad- indico Sasuke, completamente seguro de su decisión.

No podía ser cierto, el Sultan estaba aludiendo algo realmente increíble, solo había dos Sultanas elegibles para contraer matrimonio; la Sultana Izumi…y la Sultana Sarada, ¿Sería posible? Boruto deseo pellizcarse para saber que no estaba soñando, sintiendo su corazón latiendo vertiginosamente, rogando que el Sultan hubiera decidido lo mismo que él anhelaba de todo corazón.

-Majestad, usted…- titubeo el Uzumaki.

-Sí, quiero que te cases con mi hija- acepto Sasuke, respondiendo las dudas de Boruto pero dejado en el aire la identidad de su hija en cuestión, -la Sultana Sarada- menciono el Uchiha finalmente, percibiendo el brillo de alegría en los ojos de Boruto. -He demostrado tener más vista que tú- se mofo el Sultan.

Una sonrisa débil apareció en los labios del Uzumaki, estaba eufórico, no sabía que decir realmente, no podía pensar siquiera, no podía emitir una palabra coherente, iba a casarse con la mujer que amaba y ella a él, ¿Cómo era posible que su sueño cobrara realidad? Parecía imposible, no dejaba de ser un sueño. Boruto sentía como si, de un momento a otro, tuviera que despertar y chocar contra la realidad de que eso no era sino una fantasía muy lejana, pero en realidad parecía no tener fin, parecía real, demasiado real. Tenía que ser real.

-Su Majestad, yo…- Boruto se apretó las manos, superado, incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando, incapaz de considerarse merecedor de tamaño honor, -no sé qué decir- admitió Boruto finalmente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El Uchiha contemplo con obviedad sus dudas, había solo una respuesta lógica que dar en ese momento, no podía ser tan difícil de decir.

-Un " _si_ " sería lo más apropiado- ironizo Sasuke, con una sonrisa ladina. -La oportunidad que te doy no solo es eso, sino también una carga- advirtió el Sultan, -el último hombre que me vio a los ojos prometiendo hacer feliz a mi hija no tiene una tumba donde descansar- recordó Sasuke, aludiendo de manera omnisciente a Inojin, -si me entero que ella no es feliz, perderás tu vida, Boruto, tenlo en cuenta- amenazo sutilmente el Uchiha.

Pero no tenía miedo, ¿Cómo tenerlo? Amaba incondicionalmente a la Sultana Sarada y sabía que so no cambiaría sin importar lo que sucediese, el Sultan aprobaba ese amor sincero, todo era perfecto. Boruto no se atreviera a corresponder a un amor por el que no fuera a velar incondicionalmente, su mayor y única labor era ser merecedor del amor de la Sultan y eso conllevaba hacerla feliz, hacerla sonreír y evitar que derramara la más mínima lagrima, ese era su deber y mayor deseo: hacerla feliz y sr feliz a cambio.

-Majestad- reverencio Boruto al Sultan, obnubilado al ver que su sueño, el suyo y de su Sultana, se hacía realidad, -juro fielmente mi lealtad a este Imperio, a usted, a la Sultana Sakura y a la Sultana Sarada- prometió el Uzumaki.

Sarada no había errado en lo absoluto en su elección, Boruto era más que idóneo para tal ascenso, si se casaba con Sarada, pasaría de ser un simple jenízaro a ser un Pasha, inclusive un Visir si se lo proponía, todo un logro y apoyo para su estirpe, en situaciones así necesitan de sus mayores aliados, no vivían en tiempos de paz precisamente como había sucedido hacia un tiempo atrás, un tiempo que ahora parecía tremendamente lejano de contemplar.

Libraban una guerra.

* * *

Amena y calmada, la Princesa Koyuki cruzo el harem siendo reverenciada en su camino, tal vez no fuera una poderosa Sultana pero seguía siendo una Princesa.

Lucía un elaborado vestido lavanda claro de escote corazón—con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical-y mangas ajustadas hasta la altura de los codos, bordado en hilo cobrizo ribeteado en diamantes en los costados del corpiño, en la falda superior, las mangas y la espalda. Su largo cabello azul, peinado en una especie de coleta, caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una corona de oro y perlas en forma de orquídeas, y alrededor de su cuello una fina cadena de plata con un pequeño dije de cristal en forma de lagrima a juego con un par de pendientes.

La conversación con la Sultana Naoko, la noche anterior había animado a Koyuki en demasía, ahora sabía que no necesitaba tanto tener un hijo para sobrevivir en ese palacio sino más bien ser inteligente y cauta, saber jugar con las intrigas y el poder, tenía que aprender cómo sobrevivir y pronto o de lo contrario la Sultana Midoriko acabaría recuperando el lugar que ella inicialmente le había quitado, aún tenía tiempo y esa era su mayor ventaja, por el momento. Debía fingir sumisión y silencio, debía fingir ser tonta, no podía ser tan complicado después de todo, si la Sultana Naoko lo había hecho, ella también podía.

-Princesa Koyuki- llamo alguien a su espalda.

Tras ella-reverenciándola con respeto-se detuvo una concubina que parecía haber seguido sus últimos pasos, era imposible no reconocerla, se trataba de la favorita de su Príncipe; _Aratani_. Koyuki la detestaba y odiaba como ella no tenía idea.

La hermosa pelicastaña lucía un sencillo vestido turquesa de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas bajo un chaqueta cerrada de escote cuadrado, levemente redondeado, decorado por seis botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre donde se abría la falda y exponía el vestido inferior Su largo cabello castaño, —adornado por una diadema de oro y esmeraldas en forma de flores de cerezo-cual cascada se rizos, caía libremente tras su espada excepto por un mechón que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, exponiendo parcialmente un sencillo par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima.

-Lamento no haberme presentado apropiadamente ante usted antes- sonrió cortésmente Aratani, -pero creí que no sería necesario, sabiendo lo que el Príncipe Daisuke siente por usted, era imposible para mi encontrar las palabras con que manifestarme- alabo la pelicastaña con una voz serena y dulce que hubiera dado a entender que sus intenciones eran totalmente buenas, -más aun teniendo en cuenta su condición- aludió escasamente Aratani.

La forma de actuar, en sí, era relativamente fácil; el Príncipe Daisuke ya estaba desplazando sutilmente la autoridad que-en un principio-le había dado a la Princesa, la labor de Aratani y la Sultana Midoriko no era otra que ningunear por completo a la Princesa hasta que esta no pudiera hacer nada, hasta que viera cuan pobre era su autoridad y cuan sola estaba realmente en aquel palacio. La tarea en cuestión no era difícil en absoluto.

-¿Mi condición?- cuestiono Koyuki, no entendiendo a que se refería la concubina.

A menos que las concubinas y la servidumbre estuvieran haciendo correr rumores infundados, Koyuki no conseguía comprender qué clase de problema tenía como para que Aratani, una simple concubina, se atreviera a sentir lastima por ella, ¿Quién creía que era? Era una Princesa de Hungría, no una mujer cualquiera como aquellas que conformaban el Harem, no su igual.

-Se acerca de su imposibilidad para tener hijos, Princesa, realmente lo siento- se excusó Aratani, ofendiéndola sutilmente pero con toda la intención por destruir sus aspiraciones por completo.

Koyuki bajo la mirada ante esto, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse imperturbable, pero…era realmente difícil, sabía que no dependía de ello para sobrevivir pero eso no significaba que no deseara ser como otras mujeres, tener hijos y verlos creer, esa mujer la estaba atacando en el punto exacto en que más dolía la herida y con una sutileza que la impresionaba y enfurecía a la vez, ¿Quién se creía que era para hablar de esa forma? Ni siquiera era una Sultana y aunque lo fuese no dejaba de ser una esclava y nunca cambiaria.

-Mi deseo no es ofenderla- advirtió Aratani por si es que la Princesa se hacía una idea errónea, -pero déjeme decirle que lo mejor que puede hacer es hacerse a un lado- sugirió la favorita con una sutil sonrisa sínica en su rostro al ver el efecto que podía causar en la Princesa, -el deber de una mujer en este Imperio es continuar el linaje de los Uchiha- recordó Aratani con propiedad, aludiendo a los principios del Harem y las mujeres en la sociedad Imperial, -si una mujer no puede hacer tal cosa simplemente no tiene un propósito en este Palacio- justifico duramente, pero con voz suave, la pelicastaña.

No sería juguete del destino ni de nadie, Koyuki estaba determinada a ello, por lo cual no le resulto difícil o vergonzoso retirarse sin decir absolutamente nada, no tenía porque, ella era la Princesa y Aratani una simple esclava, no tenía por qué rebajarse a tanto por una baratija. Una sonrisa triunfal se plasmó en el sereno y hermoso rostro de Aratani al ver desaparecer sin más a la Princesa, cumpliría las ordenes de la Sultana a cualquier costo, sin importar lo que pasara y una de esas órdenes eran hacer desaparecer a la Princesa Koyuki.

La Princesa saldría del Palacio de una forma u otra.

* * *

Para Mitsuki la belleza tenia nombre en específico, un nombre digno y hermoso a la vez: Izumi, la Sultana que desde su llegada lo cautivada cada vez más y solo encontrarse con ella en el mismo pasillo le resultaba una experiencia gloriosa de vivir, revivir y rememorar en cada oportunidad, no importa cuánto desease apartar la idea de su mente, no podía sacar la dulce y bella faz de la Sultana de su mente.

-Sultana- reverencio Mitsuki, gallardo.

-Pasha- saludo Izumi con una sonrisa.

La hermosa Sultana lucía un favorecedor vestido de satín verde teal claro con una chaqueta superpuesta turquesa claro hasta las caderas—en el frente—y hasta la mitad, —en los muslos—estampada en flores violeta bordadas en hilo de oro, de escote cuadrado, exponiendo un fino margen de oro en el borde, —del vestido inferior—mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, finalizando en una corta formación abullonada, perteneciente al vestido inferior. Un grueso cinturón de seda jade ajustaba el conjunto perfectamente a su figura curvilínea, decorado superficialmente por cinco botones de oro en caída vertical. Su largo cabello se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras la nuca, exponiendo su cuello adornado por una encilla gargantilla de diamante a juego con una diadema sobre su cabello que emulaba diminutas gotas de múltiples colores para acompañar u par de sencillos pendientes de oro y cristal aguamarina en forma de lagrima.

-¿Quién es usted?- se aventuró a preguntar Izumi, dándose cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de aquel gallardo individuo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. -Lo he visto mucho en este Palacio, pero temo que no se su nombre- justifico la Sultana.

-Mitsuki Pasha, Sultana, a sus pies- se presentó el peliceleste, honrado porque la Sultana repara en él.

-El gobernador de Bosnia- reconoció Izumi finalmente.

-Era, el gobernador de Bosnia- corrigió cortésmente el peliceleste, -se dice más de mí de lo que desearía- fingió congoja el Pasha.

Regresar a la rutina cortesana le había resultado relativamente fácil, pese a que muchas cosas habían cambiado en el Palacio a causa de todos los años que llevaba lejos, en Bosnia, por ello aún no estaba bien informado del todo con respecto a las cosas que se rumoraban de él, pero dudaba que dijeran solo cosas buenas de su persona, eso no era lo más habitual en el Palacio, por obvias razones.

-Solo cosas buenas, se lo garantizo- tranquilizo Izumi.

Eso no era mentira, si de alguien se hablaba bien en el Palacio era del Pasha delante de ella, alababan su diligencia, su lealtad, su seguridad y corazón noble así como su devoción y respeto por el Imperio entero, a lo largo de los años Izumi solo recordaba haber oído cosas buenas de él, más que admirables. Mitsuki, por su parte, pensaba igual solo que a causa de la Sultana, las cosas que se decían de ella-a causa de su belleza-eran arena que se llevaba el viento, ella era mucho más maravillosa de lo que relataban los rumores, los rumores no conseguían graficar siquiera un céntimo de su auténtico ser, de su incomparable belleza.

-Como de usted- se atrevió a reconocer Mitsuki, -la Sultana que rivaliza al sol en luz y belleza- adulo seductoramente el peliceleste.

Las dos jóvenes doncellas de la Sultana, de pie tras ella, se ruborizaron sutilmente ante el atractivo del Pasha, pero sabiéndose insignificantes, el peliceleste parecía solo tener ojos para la Sultana quien, lastimeramente, tenía su interés amoroso sobre el Hasoda Basi del Sultan, una autentica lastima ya que quien estaba totalmente disponible no era otro que el hombre delante de ella y que la cortejaba con increíble veneración y respeto propios de un mortal que contemplaba a una diosa.

-Me alaga- acepto Izumi, con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, -¿Qué puede decirme de Bosnia? Nunca he estado ahí, me encantaría conocer esa provincia- reconoció la Sultana con auténtica curiosidad.

Habia visitado algunas provincias, claro, acompañando a sus padres, pero como Sultana su deber era permanecer en la capital Imperial, lugares como Bosnia eran sumamente lejanos para ella, imposibles de vislumbrar algún día, por ende sentía curiosidad con respecto a este Pasha que-contrario a ella-había tenido oportunidad de conocer y ver el mundo.

-Es un lugar hermoso, Sultana- admitió Mitsuki, perdiéndose escasamente en sus propios recuerdos, -pero nada puede compararse a Konoha, esta es la capital del mundo, todo palidece ante este Imperio de joyas sin par y bellezas inalcanzables- adulo el Pasha contemplando la belleza de la Sultana que tenía en frente. -Bien dice el poema _Fui y soy amigo de amar, y me conviene el mal de amores, muchos vi de gran pesar pero este suma todos los dolores_ \- recito el peliceleste con una sonrisa.

Las dos doncellas de la Sultana hicieron todo esfuerzo posible para no suspirar como dos enamoradas ante la poesía pronunciada por el Pasha y que había capturado sus corazones cuales mariposas atrapadas en pleno vuelo. Había escuchado a muchos hombres recitar poesía antes, era lo usual ya que ella-como Sultana-solo debía ordenar algo y se haría, si quería que un hombre hiciera algo por ella o recitara poesía solo tenía que pedirlo y sucedería, pero nunca se había sentido tan identificada, tocada emocionalmente.

-Mitsuki Pasha- se sintió alagada la Uchiha, -haría bien en encontrar paz en lugar de congoja en este palacio o nos obligará a alimentar su desdicha- aconsejo Izumi.

-Sultana- reverencio Mitsuki.

El Pasha sonrió sin más ante la Sultana que, bajando la cabeza en un gesto respetuoso, se retiró dignamente siendo seguida por sus doncellas que, de vez en vez, voltearon a verlo, enamoradas de su voz y su coquetería, pero la mirada del peliceleste no las siguió a ellas, sino que a la Sultana Izumi. Estaba completamente prendado de esa mujer, ella había cautivado su corazón.

* * *

Ya que la Sultana Sakura se encontraba ocupada, en los aposento del Sultan, Aratani hubo de informar en su lugar a la figura de mayor autoridad en el Palacio—tras la Sultana Sakura—la hija primogénita de su Sultana, la Sultana Mikoto quien, en sus aposentos, se encontraba junto a la Sultana Midoriko.

Sentada sobre uno de los divanes de su terraza, la hermosa Sultana pelirosa lucia su largo cabello cual cascada de rizos que caía tras su espalda, reposando—a su vez—sobre su hombro derecho, adornado por una exquisita corona de oro y granates en forma de capullos de rosa, así como un par de largos pendientes de cuna de oro con un granate en el centro. Su envidiable figura se encontraba ataviada con unas sencillas galas de escote redondo, cuello falso en V y mangas ajustadas bajo una chaqueta de satín bordada en plata, cerrada a la altura del escote y abierta bajo el vientre, de cuello alto y escote redondo con un bordado recordó en el centro del corpiño—y los hombros—que se dividía en la abertura de la falda, plagando al resto de la tela de diminutos estampados que replicaban perfectamente el emblema de los Uchiha.

-Hiciste bien al decir eso- garantizo Mikoto con una sonrisa, -Koyuki ahora sabe a lo que se enfrenta- sonrió la pelirosa.

Estaban lidiando con grandes problemas, y no solo a causa de los rebeldes que cai exigían que Rai fuera nombrado Príncipe de la corona, eso era lo de menos en realidad, se trataba de los problemas dentro de su propio Palacio; Koyuki, Naoko y todos los espías que se decían leales al Imperio cuando en realidad eran leales a sus propios intereses. Mikoto no lo decía en voz alta, pero de ser por ella daría la orden para que las cabeza de todos los sospechosos cayeran al suelo en charcos de sangre, le importaba la paz, no el costo de ella, eso era lo primordial en esas circunstancias.

-Es la ley del Harem, Sultana- se justificó Aratani con humildad, sentada frente a la Sultana Mikoto, -tenemos un propósito y si no lo cumplimos no somos nadie, desaparecemos simplemente- acepto la pelicastaña.

Sabía que debía embarazarse para ser realmente una Sultana, pasar las noche en la cama del Príncipe Daisuke solo la hacía su favorita, no más, un hijo la haría Sultana y no solo lo decía por el deber, sino porque deseaba tener la oportunidad de ser madre, si no podía amar a un hombre con libertad, al menos podría darle su amor a un hijo y ese era su mayor consuelo, conocer el amor que la Sultana Sakura le había entregado al cuidar de ella y criarla como si fuese su hija. Quería conocer y prender de ese tipo de amor.

Sentada junto a Aratani, la Sultana Midoriko por su parte lucia unas sencillas galas blancas de escote corazón—con cuatro botones de diamante en caída vertical—y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas en lienzos bajo una chaqueta de satín celeste metálico—de corte en V, cerrada a la altura del vientre—ribeteada en oro y diamantes en los bordes, emulando flores de cerezo. Por sobre su largo cabello violáceo, plagado de rizos, se encontraba una elegante y digna corona de oro, diamantes y topacios perfectamente ubicados para emular flores de jazmín que brillaban contra la luz así como un par de diminutos pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima.

-Pero ya haya sido con intención o no, evitaste que ella siga dándose aires- felicito Midoriko, comenzando a confiar en Aratani y aceptando que ella no era su enemiga, -no se detendrá hasta que salga de aquí como un cadáver, y presiento que aún nos queda mucho que aguantarle- lamento la Sultana.

-Sera lo que tenga que ser- determino Mikoto, resignada a sentarse, esperar y ver en que acaba toda esa guerra por desgaste, que es lo que era. -Kami decidirá su destino, no nosotros- justifico con raciocinio.

Si en algo creía el Imperio, pese a su crueldad y "barbarie" como decían algunos, era en el destino y en la providencia, en la fe hacia Kami, en la ida de que todo se relacionaba a un bien mayor, claro, había quienes elegían cambiar las cosas, justificando que el destino era decidido por ellos y a través de ellos por Kami, pero Mikoto y su familia no pensaban así, ellos creían que no se podía actuar sin pensar en la consecuencias, la cautela y la conciencia eran primordiales en la vida humana y lo entendían a la perfección.

-Amén, Sultana- acepto Aratani, -no la conozco lo suficiente para inferir algo sobre ella, pero cuando la tuve en frente fue como ver fijamente a una serpiente- se estremeció con sinceridad la pelicastaña.

No quería tratar demasiado con esta "Princesa Koyuki" y con justa razón, no era una mujer muy fácil de tratar o pasiva siquiera. Una sutil sonrisa se plasmó en los labio de Midoriko al escucharla, pese a su seguridad Aratani no dejaba de ser una joven inocente que-eficazmente-sabia camuflar a la perfección sus emociones para no ser descubierta ni agredida, había aprendido el mejor de todos los talentos de la Sultana Sakura: la frialdad insuperable.

-Acostúmbrate Aratani- advirtió Midoriko, dando a conocer su propia experiencia, -en este palacio solo se ve eso, las joyas esconden lágrimas y la belleza maldad- la Sultana Mikoto asintió ante la inferencia de la pelimorada, -los Palacios y el poder no son en absoluto lo que se cree- sonrió Midoriko.

La verdadera jaula de oro, la verdadera tortura y castigo eran el poder y la gloria material; tener poder no significaba ser feliz.

* * *

-¿Boruto lo tomo bien?- curioseo Sakura.

Sentada junto a su esposo, que de vez en vez desviaba su atención al libro de reuniones de Consejo Real, Sakura solo podía intentar no reír de solo imaginar cual había sido la reacción del Uzumaki al enterarse de la oportunidad que le estaba siendo servida cual trofeo en bandeja de plata, un auténtico sueño para el jenízaro y para su hija, pero-con toda seguridad-se trataba de algo que Boruto no podía haber imaginado siquiera, no había forma en que lo hiciera.

-Creo que se hubiera desmayado si no hubiera sido yo quien estaba delante de él- se burló Sasuke.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, y no se trataba solamente de Boruto y Sarada, sino también con respecto a Aratani, a quien no necesitaba preguntarle si estaba cumpliendo con sus órdenes, sabía que era así, confiaba en ella, no necesitaba preguntar siquiera para saber que así era, y estas órdenes estaban orientadas con tal de ningunear a Koyuki y no darle oportunidad de sentirse segura, lo que representaba un riesgo para ella, para Sasuke, sus hijos y el imperio.

-Apuesto a que sí- rio Sakura. -Aratani instigo a Koyuki, por lo visto las cosas serán mucho más fáciles de lo que imaginamos- garantizo la pelirosa.

-La volatilidad de la Princesa lo hace posible- justifico el Uchiha, no restándole importancia a Aratani y su labor.

En solo un par de días, Sasuke había recuperado su vieja confianza sobre la, ahora, favorita de Daisuke, la lealtad de la joven pelicastaña para con el Imperio era absolutamente incuestionable. Si desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, Sakura bajo su mirada, contemplando con interés y curiosidad genuina el libro que el Uchiha leía atentamente, desviando su atención de ella y generando un estado de preocupación sobre la pelirosa que temía la posibilidad de que él le estuviera ocultando noticias preocupantes.

-¿Qué es?- se interesó Sakura, -¿Son las reuniones del Consejo?- supuso, no pensando en otra cosa.

Usualmente no revisaba los informes del Consejo a menos que fueran de importancia, por ende resultaba curioso para Sakura la atención que su esposo le daba a aquel exhaustivo informe. Volteando a verla, Sasuke le tendió cuidadosamente el libro, depositándolo sobre el regazo de ella que lo acepto sonriente, dirigiendo su curiosa mirada a lo que ahí yacía documentado con tanto celo y esmero.

-Algo así- Sasuke señalo la página de mayor relevancia, -informes sobre las demás casas europeas- aclaro el Uchiha, sin demasiada importancia.

Esta alusión no pudo evitar resultar alarmante para Sakura que, despegando su mirada esmeralda del documento, clavo sus ojos en la gemas ónix del Uchiha, temiendo que pudiera gestarse cualquier clase de conflicto que pudiera afectar al imperio o a su poderío sobre el mundo.

-¿Se avecinan batallas?- planteo Sakura.

La última campaña militar-en favor del Imperio-había tenido lugar hace tan solo dos años atrás, aproximadamente, Sakura no quería estar sola nuevamente, no quería pasar por la agonía de esperar a su Sultan, enviándole cartas al frente, ansiando sus respuestas, añorándolo con desesperación y viceversa, no, una separación así era una tortura infinita para ambos, impulsándolos a intentar acercarse el uno al otro tanto como les fuera posible. No, no estaba de ánimo ni necesitaba involucrar al Imperio en otra batalla, por más que supiera que ganarían, ni tampoco deseaba separarse de su ángel, de su Sultana, lo único que quería era paz y solo la obtendría estando junto a ella, de eso estaba absolutamente seguro.

-Nuestras, no- tranquilizo Sasuke, besando la frente de su ángel que sonrió agradecida, -pero si un conflicto agresivo entre Austria y Francia- advirtió Sasuke, señalando con su vista el informe que ella leía, -por otra parte el rey de España solicita apoyo- dio a saber el Uchiha.

La mayor cualidad del Imperio Uchiha era su independencia, su territorio estaba lejos de las otras potencias europeas, pero perfectamente cerca para mantener un intercambio comercial envidiable, estaban situados en un punto de inflexión económico que los proveía de todo cuanto pudieran desear o necesitar, por esta razón no era necesario para ellos involucrarse en un conflicto a menos que ellos mismos aspiraran conseguir algo en particular.

-¿Piensas dárselo?- inquirió Sakura, con preocupación.

-No, en absoluto- confeso Sasuke, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, -ya nos involucramos bastante en batallas extranjeras, dejemos que ellos se destruyan entre si y nosotros gocemos del triunfo sobre sus cenizas- sonrió ladinamente el Uchiha.

Ya habían luchado bastante por su cuenta, habían librado todas las batallas que eran necesarias, Sasuke estaba seguro que no necesitaba más conquistas políticas ni territoriales en su Sultanato, prefería legar mayores logros a sus hijos y descendientes, y Sakura apreciaba que fuese así. El resto del mundo, el resto de los Reyes y Emperador es podían destruirse entre si y a ella no le hubiera importado menos, no tenían porque involucrarse en nada más, solo ser espectadores que disfrutaran del espectáculo.

-Kami mediante no tendremos que esperar por ello- sonrió Sakura.

* * *

El poder era adictivo, algo tan sublime y digno de anhelar que resultaba imposible resistirse a él, un sentir particularmente excepcional que impulsaba a alguien a ascender irremediablemente, pero a Naoko no podía importarle menos tal diatriba, el poder era poder y nada más, eso era suficiente para su lívido que la hacía acercarse cada vez más al imponente peñasco que la haría dar con la gloria absoluta, el Sultanato entero en cuanto su hijo fuera el Príncipe de la Corona y por ende futuro Sultan del poderosísimo Imperio Uchiha.

Un pesado abrigo—de cuello alto—de piel color negro se encontraba por sobre el vestido de la Sultana, ocultando su magnificencia con eficacia, a juego con un velo que era sostenido por la sublime corona de oro y diamantes dorados sobre su cabeza, equiparando un par de largos pendientes de cuna de oro. Una digna Sultana de las sombras, la antítesis de la Sultana Sakura.

-Sultana- reverencio Kisame, -espere ansiosamente a que llamara por mí- alabo el Pasha con caballerosidad.

Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha era su mayor aliado, aquel que podía fingirse leal al Sultan Sasuke como eran en realidad los demás Pashas que conformaban el Consejo Real, sirviéndole a ella y a su Príncipe únicamente, Naoko estaba absolutamente segura de que podía confiar en él, recompensaría su esfuerzo y apoyo incondicional nombrándolo Gran Visir en cuanto ella fuese Madre Sultana.

-Gracias por acudir, Pasha- sonrió Naoko, contando incondicionalmente con su mejor aliado. -Por fin tenemos a quien nos ayudara a recuperar nuestro bien merecido poder, alguien que está en contra de la Sultana Sakura y sus aliados tanto como nosotros- menciono Naoko, completamente segura de que tanta espera había valido la pena, -la Princesa Koyuki- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Naoko.

El plan ya estaba en marcha.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora pero quería actualizar lo más decentemente que me fue posible, trayéndoles la novedad de que la serie "Kösem La Sultana" esta a solo cuatro capítulos de su final y con ello me di cuenta de que mi fic- **en base a mis modificaciones y demás** -sera más largo :3 los informo por el cariño y aprecio que les tengo por seguir mis historias. Como siempre, este capitulo esta dedicado a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien aviso que estoy escribiendo el próximo capitulo de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", además de informando que sucederá algo muy importante en el próximo capitulo de " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** ") y a **Adrit126** (que hizo un breve regreso y a quien prometo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " a **mediados de Junio** , no solo por su petición sino porque tendré algo de trabajo que me impedirá actualizar todas mis historias), así como a todos ustedes, mis queridos amigos :3 muchas gracias por todo mis queridos lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	23. Chapter 22

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 22

Días y noches pasaron con monotonía y regularidad, como se esperaba que eso sucediera, cumpliendo semanas, meses y un tiempo inconmensurable que el Palacio entero esperaba llegase a su fin para contemplar el pronto nacimiento de un Príncipe o una Sultana.

En sus aposentos, sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, la Princesa Koyuki entretenía vagamente su mirada, perdida en el magnífico día que se encontraba la vista de todo el mundo, sin nube alguna que bloqueara la luz del sol. A la par con su buen ánimo, la princesa lucía un femenino vestido malva grisáceo; de escote corazón levemente cuadrado, manga ajustadas y cortas hasta la altura de los codos, un par de leves hombreras así como cuello falso y cerrado que formaba un escote en A. Los bordes de las mangas, el interior de la falda y el centro del corpiño se encontraban estampados en hilo purpura que emulaba flores de jazmín, dando un aspecto sumamente femenino al conjunto. Su largo cabello azul caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorado por cristales, perlas y diamante en forma de lagrima a juego con un diminuto par de pendientes de diamante.

Frente a ella, y tan orgullosa como siempre, se encontraba la Sultana Naoko en un exquisito vestido turmalina de escote corazón y mangas holgadas—abiertas en el frente, a la altura de los codos—bajo una chaqueta de igual color—levemente más oscurecida, adornada por unas pesadas hombreras de piel que rodeaban los hombros y caían en V según el corte de la chaqueta—bordada en hilo de plata, cerrada bajo el busto por tres botones de diamante en caída vertical y abierta a la altura del vientre. Sobre su cabello oscuro, recogido tras su nuca como siempre, se encontraba una magnifica corona de oro, turmalinas, cristales verdes y esmeraldas que emulaba la figura de un pavo real a imagen del dije y los largos pendientes que usaba.

-Me entere de muchas novedades curiosas hoy- comento Naoko con su habitual aire animoso y fingidamente amable, -¿Sabías que muchos dicen que Aratani ya es una Sultana?, ¿Cómo puede serlo?- cuestiono la Sultana, ciertamente indignada a causa de estos comentaros. -No es más que una concubina y aun no tiene un Príncipe del que presumir- ratifico Naoko.

Las normas del Harem eran claras; solo una mujer que naciera siendo hija de un Sultan, o bien que fuera madre de un Príncipe, podía ser llamada Sultana y esta norma siquiera ya tenía sus quiebres por diferencias originarias, que una joven sin señal alguna de embarazo-solo siendo una favorita-tuviera tan honorifico no resultaba sino irrisorio, por no decir ridículo, contranatural a las leyes del Imperio.

-Kami mediante sus aspiraciones serán destruidas por completo- oro Koyuki.

Cinco meses llevaba esa mujer en el Palacio y, pese a no quedar embarazada aun, Daisuke no conseguía olvidarla, la llamaba cada noche sin falta alguna, ya fuera por afines carnales o emocionales. Koyuki agradecía que Daisuke aún le tuviera el mínimo grado de respeto para dirigirle la palabra y pasar breves momentos con ella…pero no más, incluso la Sultana Midoriko volvía a cobrar importancia, todo por culpa de Aratani.

-Koyuki- inicio la Sultana llamando la atención de la Princesa, -no lo había manifestado hasta ahora, por temor, pero necesito algo de ti- pidió Naoko, con amabilidad y respeto.

-¿Qué necesita?- acudió Koyuki, diligentemente. -Diga lo que sea e intentare conseguirlo- prometió la Princesa.

A lo largo del tiempo que llevaba en el Palacio, la Sultana Naoko y ella se habían vuelto aliadas absolutas, relatando e informando de todo aquello que la otra no supiera. El tema era sobrevivir sencillamente, era bien sabido que quien no tenía aliados en el Palacio sencillamente desaprecia y Koyuki no quería sufrir tal destino, mucho menos cuando contaba con la triste desventaja de ser estéril, incapaz de alumbrar a un Príncipe o Sultana que la integrara al Imperio. Necesitaba permanecer en ese Palacio y lo haría por todos los medios posibles.

-El sello de la Sultana Sakura- pidió Naoko, finalmente.

Koyuki era muy noble, de hecho una mujer demasiado inocente para su gusto, pero el medio que precisaba para derrocar a Sakura, con solo tener la impresión de su sello todo cambiaria y ella seria quien tuviera poder para hacer todo cuanto deseaba. Reparar en el valor a pagar por la victoria era estúpido en ese momento, y pensaría en las repercusiones más adelante, pero no ahora, no cuando el poder que ambicionaba se encontraba tan cerca de ella.

-¿Y eso por qué?- dudo Koyuki.

-Hay propiedades a mi nombre que quero recuperar, propiedades de las cuales la Sultana Sakura se adueñó en mi ausencia- justifico Naoko con sencillez, -solo quiero recuperarlas- sonrió la Sultana.

Todo cuanto la Sultana Naoko decía tenía sentido, se suponía que no debía dudar, pero Koyuki temía implicarse demasiado, ¿Cómo ayudarla y no verse implicada? El sello en cuestión estaba dentro de los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura, ¿Cómo entrar y salir incólume? Sin duda alguna eso ya representaba un enorme reto, pero si la Sultana Naoko se lo pedía, debía de asumir que tenía una idea de cómo ejecutar un plan útil, ¿no?

-Está bien- acepto Koyuki, pensando en el dicho; _hoy por ti, mañana por mí_ , ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dispuso la Princesa.

-Solo estamparlo aquí- Naoko le tendió una especie de plantilla de cera oculta dentro un pequeño contenedor, -no te resultara complicado- alabo la pelinegra, confiando en las capacidades de Koyuki.

La Princesa acepto la plantilla, contemplando dudosa la labor que la Sultana Naoko le pedía ejercer, si las cosas eran tal y como ella decía, no haría mal en ayudarla, ¿cierto? Al fin y al cabo estaría haciendo una buena acción, estaría hiendo por el camino correcto y justo, no tenía por qué salir perjudicada de todo eso.

* * *

Había grandes bellezas en el Harem, mujeres de todos los rincones del mundo, mujeres que podían opacar a las maravillas de la creación a causa de la belleza que poseían y aun más maravillosas de contemplar bajo los exquisitos ajuares del Palacio Imperial que daba a las jóvenes—ya fueran favoritas del Sultan o los Príncipes—educarse exquisitamente y acceder a la aristocracia gubernamental; la Haseki o Sultana de un Sultan o Príncipe, así como la esposa de algún Pasha importante.

Que un hombre, de su edad, se fijara en una mujer era lo más natural del mundo, había tenido favoritas como cualquier Príncipe pero en ninguna ocasión había dado oportunidad a llegar más lejos y tener un hijo siquiera, pero Rai sintió su mundo detenerse ante la sublime presencia de una joven que nunca antes había visto en el Palacio. Motivado por la belleza de aquella joven doncella, perteneciente al sequito de su madre y que sirvió la mesa para él, Rai se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que llevaba sopesando desde el primer instante en que la había visto, momentos atrás:

-¿Cómo te llamas?- se interesó el Príncipe.

Ya fuera quien fuera esa sublime doncella, —de largos rizos castaño almendrado, brillantes orbes avellana y piel brillante y blanca—lucía un sencillo pero halagador vestido turmalina de un rebajado escote corazón y mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros bajo una chaqueta superior, sin mangas, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta a la altura del vientre, calzada a su figura por un cinturón plateado con cristales engarzados. Sobre su largo cabello, que caía libremente tras su espalda se hallaba una sencilla diadema de oro en forma de broche y que emulaba rosas al igual que un sencillo par de pendientes de oro.

-Calika, su alteza- reverencio la doncella al Príncipe, no pudiendo evitar perderse en su mirada.

* * *

Ejecutar un plan, apenas y teniendo una idea de cómo actuar era lo más difícil que a Koyuki se le podía haber ocurrido, si bien había actuado como sicaria-por decirlo de alguna forma-para su propio beneficio, el tiempo que llevaba en el Palacio, actuando como una dama ante todo el mundo, comportándose como se esperaba que hiciera…menguaba su habitual rutina de entrenamiento y superación propia, evitándole actuar con el sigilo y la destreza que debía de acostumbrar en otras oportunidades. Esta vez, literalmente, debería de usar la puerta para entrar y eso esperaba hacer, deteniendo fuera de las puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura donde se encontraban los leales y fornidos jenízaros que resguardaban el lugar.

-Vine a ver a la Sultana Sakura- anuncio la Princesa.

-Lo lamento, Princesa, pero la Sultana dejo el Palacio hace unos momentos- informo uno de los dos jenízaros.

Ciertamente esta situación facilitaba aún más lo que debía hacer, pero no quitaba de encima la incógnita si podría entrar y buscar entre las pertenencias de la Sultana. ¿Tendría el tempo de hacerlo siquiera?

-De igual modo la esperare adentro, ¿Se puede?- inquirió Koyuki.

Sin objetar su decisión, los jenízaros abrieron las puertas para la Princesa que, inspirando aire, entro sin más titubeos, sintiendo las puertas cerrarse tras de sí. Era bien sabido que la Sultana Sakura era acompañad por todo su sequito cuando dejaba el Palacio, podía actuar con toda libertad al no tener a nadie vigilándola ni nada. Apresurada, la Princesa se acercó con prontitud al escritorio de la Sultana, revisando los cajones, no hallando más que libros, archiveros y documentos cualquier que nada tenían que ver con ella, por sobre este se encontraba dos pequeños cofres plateados con diamantes incrustados.

Revisando el primero, Koyuki dio con una serie de pequeñas cartas selladas, desistiendo de esto y revisando el segundo cofre en cuyo interior se encontraba el noble sello de la Sultana. Tan rápidamente como le fue posible, Koyuki rebusco en borde de su corpiño, extrayendo la plantilla que la Sultana Naoko le había dado, calzando de forma inmediata el sello, devolviéndolo a su lugar y guardando el aditamento usado justo un segundo antes de que las puertas tras ella fueran abiertas, haciéndola congelarse de pavor.

-Princesa Koyuki- la aludida sintió su corazón paralizarse, antes de voltear con suma lentitud, dando con el rostro de lady Ino que la observaba confundida por su presencia, -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- se sorprendió la Yamanaka.

Ya lo había hecho, no existía vuelta atrás y Koyuki se lo repetía insistentemente, tragando saliva de forma inaudible y serenándose a si misma ante el interés de la Yamanaka.

-Vine a ver a la Sultana Sakura- se tranquilizó a si misma Koyuki, no exteriorizando lo nerviosa que estaba realmente, -dijeron que acababa de salir, así que decidí esperarla- comunico.

-Fue a su fundación, Princesa- comunico la Yamanaka, causando la sorpresa, fingida de la Princesa, -creo que tardara en regresar- comento Ino.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era fingir, de otro modo daría a entender que estaba ahí con segundas intenciones y eso no la ayudaría en absoluto. Estaba corriendo un enorme riesgo, solo Kami sabía si no traería consecuencias, esperaba que no ya que-de lo contrario-tendría que exigirle ayuda a la Sultana Naoko. Si de algo estaba segura, era que nunca más volvería a arriesgarse de la forma en que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Ya veo- agradeció Koyuki, ocultando sus emociones a la perfección, -entonces volveré más tarde, lady Ino- se despidió la Princesa.

-Princesa- reverencio la Yamanaka.

Observando la digna partida de la Princesa, Ino se atrevió a dudar de que hubiera estado ahí por las razones dichas, pero luego se corrigió a sí misma, ¿Por qué la Princesa entraría con malas intenciones en los aposento de la Sultana Sakura?, ¿Qué iba a ganar, de todas formas?

* * *

A lo largo de la historia del Imperio de los Uchiha, pocas mujeres y Sultanas habían sido enormemente valoradas, pero si alguien era amada por el pueblo de manera inequívoca era sin lugar a dudas la Sultana Sakura, Haseki y única mujer del Sultan, su esposa legitima, la luz y la alegría del pueblo y la gente que buscaba esperanza en ella y en sus magnánimas muestras de caridad, llenando los platos que eran entregados a la gente, disfrutando el acercarse a la gente y ayudar pese a contar con ocho meses de embarazo, a penas y notorios bajo aquel pesado abrigo azul verdoso que ocultaba su vestido, con la tradicional corona imperial de tipo torre hecha de terciopelo azul con zafiros, diamantes y cristales azul incrustados, que sostenía un velo que ocultaba su largo cabello.

-Kami la bendiga, Sultana- agradeció la mujer ante la atención que tenía la Sultana con su pueblo.

-Provecho- sonrió Sakura con humildad.

A su lado—portando un abrigo color borgoña, de cuello y bordes de piel color negro que apenas y hacia visible su embarazo de casi seis meses, con su largo cabello rubio cayendo tras su espalda, adornado por una sencilla corona que sostenía un velo a juego—Eri entregaba pequeñas bolsas con monedas de oro a la gente que recibía comida de manos de la bella Sultana Sakura. Muchos ya la llamaban Sultana por estar embarazada del Príncipe Kagami, el " _Príncipe de Corazones_ " pero Eri no deseaba ser una Sultana, solo deseaba hacer feliz a Kagami y ayudar al Imperio, así como al Sultan y la Sultana, si hacer todo eso la hacía ganar poder; sea pues, pero de poder elegir, Eri solo elegiría seguir siendo quien era, su corazón latía por el inmenso amor que sentía por Kagami, eso era suficiente en su vida.

-No deja de asombrarme el amor que el pueblo siente por usted, Sultana- admiro Eri, sonriendo maravillada ante el amor que brillaba en los ojos de todos al ver a la Sultana.

Aun antes de alumbrar al difunto Sultan Baru, era bien conocido por todos la devoción que el pueblo le tenía a la Sultana que había impedido na rebelión destructiva, así como quien había evitado la muerte del Sultan, una Sultana noble y justa, penitente y trágica que había perdido a quienes amaba y por quien el pueblo sentía un amor incondicional, oponiéndose a los rebeldes que intentaban sembrar el caos. El ejército incluso escuchaba sus órdenes, acatando sus tácticas de batalla, admirando su carácter. ¿Quién n admiraría a una mujer así?

-Todo es parte de una vieja tradición- acoto Sakura, sonriendo a Eri que aprendía tan rápido como le era posible para no quedarse atrás, -el pueblo ama a sus soberanos si son justos y si demuestran que les interesan- inculco la pelirosa en caso de que el designado a ser Sultan fuera Kagami.

A la diestra de la Sultana Sakura, y luciendo un abrigo de piel purpura a juego con la elegante corona imperial de los Uchiha, —hecha de terciopelo y decorada con amatistas, cristales violetas y múltiples diamantes en son de un par de pendientes en forma de lagrima—la Sultana Sarada repartía juguetes entre los niños, disfrutando poder ayudar al pueblo tal y como hacia su madre. Ciertamente pocas Sultanas de sangre en el Imperio velaban por el bienestar del pueblo y de hacerlo era por deber y no voluntariamente, pero Sarada había crecido viendo a su madre demostrar amor y piedad al pueblo, aprendiendo de ello y valorando la significancia que tenía la gente dentro del Imperio; ellos eran quienes contaban, solo estaban en el poder gracias a ellos, solo por ellos se mantenía el equilibrio en que residían.

-Ser Sultana no es fácil- comento Sarada, formando parte de la conversación, -hay que conocer los sentimientos de la gente, sus miedos e inseguridades, solo entonces se puede hacer algo para brindarles paz- explico la Uchiha a Eri.

-Exactamente, es como dice Sarada- ratifico Sakura, sonriéndole a su hija que lucía radiante pese a que aún no se hubiera fijado fecha para su boda, -solo entendiendo al pueblo y unificándolo se puede tener paz- índico la pelirosa.

La relación entre su hija y el Hasoda Basi seguía siendo secreta a ojos de todo el mundo, Sasuke no quería que corrieran los rumores-de todas las clases-que sabía rondarían incansablemente tanto a su hija como al Uzumaki, bueno, por eso y otra razón que-por ahora-no venía al caso. Pero era absolutamente seguro que la boda fuera a celebrarse, de hecho Sakura ya había hecho que hicieran un vestido de novia para su hija, manteniéndolo celosamente guardado en su propio armario para que no saltara a la vista de nadie. Solo faltaba la fecha, el resto de las cosas estaban listas y dispuestas.

-Sultana- irrumpió un soldado jenízaro, reverenciando a la Haseki del Sultan, así como a las dos mujeres presentes, -disculpe mi interrupción- se excusó el hombre, -el Sultan ha pedido que usted y las Sultanas regresen al Palacio tan prontamente como les sea posible- informo el jenízaro.

-¿Y eso por qué?, ¿Ha sucedido algo?- se preocupó Sakura.

-No, Sultana- tranquilizo el jenízaro, -pero Metal Lee Pasha quiere mostrar algo al Palacio entero, el Sultan pidió que usted estuviera presente, así como las Sultanas y los Príncipes- detallo el hombre.

Sakura arqueo una ceja ante esto. Sasuke le había comentado-meses atrás-sobre idea que tenía Metal Lee Pasha y que aún no había concretado, ¿Se trataría de eso? Ojala fuera fácil para la gente volar a libertad porque en el Palacio Imperial y en su condición como Sultana…se sentía como un ave a quien-en pleno vuelo-le hubieran arrancado las alas sin reparar en sus sentimientos. Pero una exhibición merecía ser celebrada, y-por más egoísta que sonara-Sakura ya sentí que le incomodaba pasar tanto tiempo de pie.

-Sea- acepto la pelirosa, inclinando su cabeza ante el jenízaro que, respetuosamente la reverencio antes de retirarse, -Shikamaru- llamo la Sultana a su leal amigo que acudió en el acto, -encárgate de que preparen todo- pidió Sakura.

-Sí, mi Sultana- acato el Nara.

* * *

Naoko recibió sonriente la plantilla de manos de Koyuki, revisando por su cuenta que estuviera el sello estuviera estampado en ella, había sido una prueba sumamente difícil pero que la joven Princesa había conseguido superar, no dudaba en lo absoluto de que Koyuki peleaba por sus propios intereses…justo como ella, en esa situación lo mejor era ayudarse y avanzar por un mismo camino. Lo importante, en ese Palacio, era sobrevivir, si se era débil…implemente se desaparecía entre aquellos fríos y nobles muros de mármol y oro.

-Gracias- sonrió Naoko, absolutamente agradecida, -significa mucho que hicieras esto por mí, Koyuki- reconoció honestamente la Sultana, tomando en cuenta la posible lealtad de la Princesa. -El futuro es incierto, tienes mi promesa de ayuda incondicional si me necesitas- prometió la Sultana.

No era una mentira del todo, Koyuki no tenía un bando fijo, estaba a expensas de la providencia y de lo que quisieran aquellos que gobernaban el Palacio y lo que tuvieran a bien decidir, en una situación así Naoko sabía que podía aprovecharse y aliarse con todos aquellos que no estaban del lado de Sakura y su estirpe, así abriría su propio camino, el camino mediante el cual su hijo seria Sultan.

-Gracias, Sultana- murmuro Koyuki.

¿Podía confiar realmente en la Sultana Naoko? Koyuki ciertamente no había reparado en ello…hasta ahora.

* * *

Las puertas de los aposento de la Sultana Sakura se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada de la poderosa Haseki, escoltada por su lela amigo Shikamaru, así como por Tenten e Ino, siendo que esta última necesitaba la aprobación de la Sultana en los habituales documentos del Harem.

-Espero que la demostración sea algo novedoso- comento Sakura, sentándose frente a su escritorio por un momento, quitándose la corona con ayuda de Tenten, -en este Palacio solo se contempla monotonía- sonrió la Sultana.

-Conociendo a Metal Lee Pasha, nunca se sabe, Sultana- animo Ino, esperando que la demostración pública valiera la pena. -El informe semana del tesoro Imperial, Sultana- la Yamanaka tendió el documento en cuestión, sonriendo con respeto a su amiga y Sultana.

Sakura asintió, preguntándose interinamente que ra aquello que el Pasha tenía en mente, pero ya fuera que lo pensara o no, todo sucedería a su debido tiempo, ni antes, ni después. La Sultana abrió el pequeño cofre sobre su escritorio, tomando su sello de él, observando aquello que era de su propiedad, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza al ver restos de algo sobre su sello. ¿Cómo era posible? No había lucido así la última vez en que lo había usado.

-¿Y esto?- cuestiono Sakura, indignada, -¿Por qué mi sello esta así?- exigió saber la pelirosa.

Pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, Shikamaru tomo el sello de manos de la Sullana, observándolo con absoluta extrañeza, algo así no era posible, ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer eso?, ¿Quién osaba entrar en los aposentos de la Sultana más poderosa del mundo, la esposa del Sultan? Era inconcebible.

-¿Cómo es posible?- murmuro Shikamaru, incrédulo. -No lo entiendo, Sultana- negó el Nara, tendiéndole el sello a Ino.

-No lo sé- confeso Ino, incapaz de explicar tal suceso, -es cera, Sultana- se atrevió a inferir la Yamanaka al ver la mancha en el material.

-Eso ya lo sé- gruño Sakura con obviedad. -¿Pero quién se atrevió a entrar en mis aposentos?- cuestiono la Sultana, alarmada ante esta violación a su privacidad. -Interroguen a todos inmediatamente- ordeno Sakura, no esperando titubeo alguno.

La Sultana se levantó inmediatamente de su escritorio-siendo reverenciada por Shikamaru e Ino, y seguida por Tenten-subiendo las escaleras hacia sus aposentos con calma pese a la furia que sentía. En ese momento solo quería cambiarse de ropa y esperar la " _exhibición_ " para despejar su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que no dejaran de aparecer problemas? A cada día que pasaba los asuntos con que lidiar eran cada vez mayores, pero esta vez no dejaría pasar esta amenaza.

Quien sea que hubiera osado revisar sus pertenencias lo pagaría.

* * *

Aratani, la favorita del Príncipe Daisuke, —aliada indisoluble de la Sultana Sakura y el Sultan Sasuke—para muchos; Sultana Aratani, recorría los pasillo de regreso al Harem con absoluta calma. Había rendido cuentas al Sultan como acostumbraba a hacer recientemente y que no quería incomodar a la Sultana Sakura con todo cuanto averiguaba estando junto al Príncipe, además de espiando a la Sultana Naoko. Proteger al Imperio no era—en absoluto—una tarea fácil, pero era algo necesario de hacer.

La hermosa pelicastaña recorría los pasillos con aire sereno, usando un sencillo vestido aguamarina de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos—holgadas has cubrir las manos—y con cinco botones de diamante en caída vertical desde el corpiño, a juego on un par de largos pendientes de plata con un cristal en forma de lagrima, emulando la corona en forma de rosas que reposaba sobre su largo cabello castaño que caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda.

De forma repentina, y antes de que Aratani pudiera protestar siquiera, sintió a alguien halar de su brazo y arrinconarla contra la pared próxima a las escaleras, ocultos por las sombras donde nadie pudiera verlos. La pelicastaña apenas y tuvo tiempo de resistirse ante su Príncipe que beso incansablemente sus labios, mejillas, frente, parpados, la punta de la nariz y cualquier rincón de piel de su rostro que pudiera cubrir de besos, caricias y mimos. Aratani no pudo evitar reír divertida por su actuar.

-Príncipe, ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto divertida y sorprendida por tanta efusividad en cuanto él pareció darle, muy brevemente, una tregua.

No era como si fuera a quejarse por eso. Si bien no estaba embarazada a un-por decisión propia y explicada al Sultan y la Sultana-disfrutaba del inmenso amor-porque eso era-que vivían Daisuke y ella, no se trataba solamente de ser afines entre sí en la intimidad, no necesitaban de ello para estar juntos, solo estando en los brazos del otro se sentían plenos, coa que incluso a ella podía sorprenderla. Jamás imagino que alguien como Daisuke pudiera expresar mor de aquella forma.

-Deseos de verte- justifico Daisuke, acariciando el rostro de su favorita, o más bien "Sultana".

-Alteza- intento hacerlo desistir la pelicastaña, sabiendo que no resultaría de aquella forma, -Daisuke- protesto Aratani, llamándolo por su nombre y haciendo que la viera los ojos, -alguien podría vernos- advirtió la pelicastaña levanto su mirada a los pasillos próximos.

Existía algo muy fuerte entre ambos, no lo dudaba ya que la confianza le permitía llamarlo por su nombre-estando en privado, claro-pero eso no significaba que fuera indiferente para ella el ser descubiertos en pleno acto por causa del lívido e impulso de su Príncipe, nadie había dicho que quisiera resistirse, pero era cuestión de decoro, nada más.

-Déjalos que miren, estrían contemplando la perfección absoluta hecha mujer- adulo Daisuke, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella, deleitándose con su perfume y su sublime belleza, -eres la Sultana de mi corazón- prometió el Príncipe, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Concubina, aun no soy Sultana- corrigió Aratani, sujetándolo de los hombros y haciendo que sus miradas se mantuvieran clavadas la una en la otra.

-Pero casi- razono Daisuke, haciéndola reír, -de favorita a Sultana solo hay un paso- recordó el Príncipe, robándole otro beso que les quito el aliento a ambos.

Ojala fuera tan fácil. Aratani estaba determinada a solo alumbrar un Príncipe o Sultana cuando fuera necesario, el Príncipe ya tenía un hijo y una preciosa hija, ¿Por qué querría más? Solo cuando él lo deseara sucedería, no antes. No le interesaba si el resto del mundo quería que fuera una Sultana, la opinión de la Sultana Sakura, del Sultan y el Príncipe era importante para ella, el resto del mundo le era indiferente a menos que se tratara de las Sultanas Midoriko, Mikoto, Shina, Sarada o Izumi o los Príncipes Rai, Kagami o Shisui.

-El oso hambriento quiere jugar- bromeo Aratani, aludiéndolo a él.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese dicho?- rio Daisuke, no sabiendo si sentirse ofendido o si devorarla a besos.

-Yo lo invente- confeso la pelicastaña, sonriendo radiante. Poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su Príncipe al verlo protestar, -las palabras arruinan su significado- advirtió, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño como si de un niño regañado se tratase, pero ya sabía cómo lidiar con eso. -Si esta tan impaciente…- inicio Aratani, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él, -déjeme conducirlo al mejor lugar de este Palacio- sugirió la pelicastaña con aquel aire tan cautivadoramente seductor.

Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, Daisuke se dejó guiar por ella, nunca dudaría que ella era quien le daba un nuevo significado a su vida, quien era todo para él, su favorita, su Sultana y-si era posible-su Haseki.

* * *

Existían grandes bellezas en el mundo, todos lo sabían y podían inferirlo en base a lo poco que conocían del mundo a pesar de ello, pero si existía una mujer hermosa a ojos de Boruto, era sin lugar a dudas la Sultana Sarada que en ese preciso momento entro en sus aposentos, hermosa y perfecta como siempre.

La hermosa Sultan lucía un sencillo vestido celeste de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas como lienzos y sobre este una chaqueta de encaje azul verdoso ribeteada en diamantes, de cuello alto y cerrado, marchadas hombreras, sin mangas y cerrada hasta la altura del vientre donde exponía la falda del vestido inferior. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos, adornado por una corona de oro y zafiros que emulada capullos de rosas y espinas que complementaban un par de sencillos pendientes de cuna de oro con un zafiro en el centro, hermosa y perfecta como solo ella podía serlo.

-Sultana- reverencio Boruto, intentando no parecer tan abrumado por su belleza.

Apresurada y sonriente, la Sultana cruzo con prontitud la distancia que los separaba a ambos, aferrándose desesperadamente a los hombros del Uzumaki que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, perdido y cada vez más fascinado con su increíble belleza, cada vez más enamorado y de ella por completo.

-Luz de mi vida- saludo Sarada, sonriendo absolutamente feliz al estar junto a él, -¿Me quieres como el primer día?- pregunta la Sultana, deseando escuchar su respuesta.

-Cada día más- prometió el Uzumaki.

Los labios de ambos-guiados por una necesidad desenfrenada-se unieron inmediatamente, soltando un suave jadeo que quedo omitido entre ese latir especial que los hacia insaciables, exigiendo más y más de aquel beso e impidiendo que el otro pudiera resistirse.

-Estoy ansiosa- murmuro Sarada contra los labios de él, fusionándose en un nuevo beso que los hacia estremecer, robándoles el aliento y haciéndolos desear aún más del otro, -ya no puedo esperar más, busca algún sitio, el que sea- rogo la Uchiha, aferrándose con desesperación a los hombros de él.

-Nada me haría más feliz, Sultana- reconoció Boruto, haciendo que los rostro se ambo se separaran como era debidamente necesario, -pero sería peligroso- recordó el Uzumaki, haciéndola entornar los ojos con sorna, -lo que menos desearía seria mancillar su reputación a causa de mi lívido- justifico Boruto, únicamente preocupado por ella.

-Y el mío- corrigió Sarada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, -quiero esperar, pero verte todos los días lo dificulta- razono la Uchiha, descendiendo sus manos y acomodando el cuello de la chaqueta el Uzumaki, sin apartar sus orbes ónix de los brillantes zafiros de su amado.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?- cuestiono el Uzumaki, un tanto ofendido porque ella creyera que era la única que tenía que resistir la tentación. -Eres demasiado tentadora como para resistirme- confeso Boruto, acercando conscientemente su rostro al de ella.

La Sultana, con una sonrisa confiada, pego su frente a la del Uzumaki, sonriendo contra los labios de él antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso cargado de necesidad, amor, deseo y veneración mutua.

* * *

En lo alto de la Torre Gálata que conformaba el hogar de los dos amigos, en el balcón, se encontraba una larga pasarela que era observada por Metal Lee quien tenía un nuevo par de alas en sus espalda, mucho más aerodinámicas que las que había usado anteriormente, además de un traje especialmente fabricado para no salir herido en caso de que no volara como tenía previsto sino que solo cayera en picada hacia una muerte segura. A su lado se encontraba su amigo Naka, esperando e intentando que desistiera de su empeñoso sueño de fantasía.

-No puedo ver- se quejó Naka, incapaz de comprender como es que su amigo podía estar tan deschavetado. -Reconsidéralo Metal Lee, por favor- rogo el pelicastaño, más sin embargo su amigo no abandonada ni su postura n su idea de lanzarse al vacío, -hablemos de esto, no puedes lanzarte de aquí, quedaras hecho puré- alego Naka, olvidándose de su propio temor y clavando su enfadada mirada en su amigo.

El pelinegro entrono los ojos ante su intento por distraerlo, como si no supiera lo que su amigo intentaba hacer…pero no iba a desistir, llevaba mees perfeccionando su fantasía para probarle a todos que nos existían las imposibilidades, para probar que era merecedor de la confianza del Sultan Sasuke que le había permitido liberar su mente más allá de lo que otros consideraran posible siquiera.

-¿Crees que me rendiré cuando pase el viento?- cuestiono Metal Lee, divertido ante los ruegos de su amigo.

-No te rendirás, ¿cierto?- dimitió Naka.

No quería perder a su amigo, la sola idea resultaba dolorosísima siendo que Metal Lee era más bien su hermano, ¿Cómo hacer la vista gorda y fingir que no le importaba?, ¿Quién era él sin su mejor amigo? Quería que su mejor amigo fuera feliz y pudiera cumplir sus sueños, ¿Pero eso merecía que perdiera su vida en ello?, ¿Realmente merecía la pena?

-No, Naka, si he de morir cumpliendo mi sueño, lo hare- insistió Meta Lee, determinado a hacer o morir. -Además, si eso sucede tendrás material, escribirás sobre un hombre llamado Metal Lee que murió cumpliendo su sueño, un inventor apasionado que estaba loco- sugirió el pelinegro, sabiendo que su amigo era sin lugar a dudas un escritor sumamente habilidoso, -serás aclamado por todos a causa mía- vaticino Metal Lee.

-Claro que lo hare, no tengo nada más que historias en ese mundo- recordó el Celebi, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, -eso y mi amigo, mi compañero leal- recordó Naka con lamentación, pero sabiendo que no iba a cambiar nada con sus alegatos. -¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto el pelicastaño.

Metal Lee asintió enérgicamente, acercándose a la rampla que había creado, era ahora o nunca, o vivía para disfrutar de su sueño o moría en el intento, ya fuera uno o lo otro, sabía que había hecho todo cuanto había deseado hasta entonces, no habría vivido en vano.

* * *

Había muchos lugares en el Palacio desde donde los sirvientes, soldados y concubinas se apiñaban a ver el pronto intento de Metal Lee Pasha, pero si existía un lugar en cuestión donde tal espectáculo fuera perfectamente visible sin impedimento alguno, ese sin lugar dudas era la terraza de los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura donde ya se encontraban reunidos el Sultan y ella, la Sultana Mikoto junto a su esposo Kakashi, Sarada junto a su hijo Izuna, Daisuke junto a Aratani, Midoriko junto a sus dos pequeños hijos; Sasuke y Mikoto, Rai, Kagami y Eri, así como Shisui, Boruto, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino y Tenten.

Habiendo asistido previamente a una reunión del Consejo real, —como acostumbraba—el Sultan lucía un elegante Kaftan olor negro de mangas dobles, -unas superiores, holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros y una inferiores ajustadas por completo—y marcadas hombreras, con seis botones de oro en caída vertical desde el cuello al abdomen. Resaltando aún más su emblemático y soberbio poder como Sultana se encontraban una serie de bordado en hilo de oro que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha en la espala, los hombros, las mangas superiores, los costados del Kaftan y los laterales del pecho.

Sentada a su lado, expectante, sosteniendo unos binoculares color dorado, Sakura esperaba el momento propicio en que se gestara aquello que todos estaban esperando. Portaba un exquisito vestido granate purpureo de escote cuadrado, mangas ajustadas y cuello falso hecho de seda, ajustado al cuello pero que creaba un escote en A. encaje color negro ribeteado en dimanes adornaba las muñecas, los bordes del escote y el encentro del corpiño así como los bordes de la falda, resaltando el calce magnifico del vestido que no hacía sino embellecerla todavía más a causa de su embarazo. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba elegantemente peinado en una trenza que caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro y amatistas en forma de lirios y orquidáceas a la par con un sencillo par de pendientes de oro de los que colgaba una amatista en forma de lágrima.

-¿Crees que lo logre?- pregunto Sakura, entrelazando su mano con la de él, observando hacia la torre. -Suena imposible- critico la pelirosa, pero no con dureza, sino realismo.

-Las mejores cosas parecen imposibles- adulo Sasuke, observándola.

Sakura sonrió divertida ante su alago, pese al incidente que aún no estaba esclarecido, estaba algo más tranquila ante la presencia de toda su familia, o casi toda ya que Izumi aún no llegaba.

Sentada junto al Príncipe Kagami—por su parte—se encontraba Eri, usando un sencillo vestido verde limón claro, de escote corazón, ajustado bajo el gusto, de mangas holgadas hasta casi cubrir sus manos, y holgado para mayor libertad, haciendo visible su embarazo bajo una chaqueta de igual color—levemente más brillante y oscurecida—bordada en hilo de oro, cerrada a la altura del vientre. Su largo cabello rubio caía sobre su hombro derecho, adornado por una corona de oro y cristales dorados que complementaban una elegante gargantilla de dije a juego alrededor de su cuello que emulaba un sencillo par de pendientes.

Ocupando el lugar junto a su hermana Sarada se encontraba la Sultana Mikoto usando un sencillo vestido azul de escote redondo y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, holgadas hasta cubrir las manos—hechas de encaje transparente, bajo una chaqueta de satín y encaje azul oscuro que formaba una especie de cuello hecho de piel color negro, cerrada en el frente por obra de siete botones de diamante en caída vertical. Su largo cabello rosado caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, adorado por una elegante corona de palta y zafiros que brillaba contra la luz a la par de un sencillo par de pendientes de diamante en forma de lágrima y un collar de plata y zafiros que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha.

-Incluso hizo alas- comento Shikamaru tras el Sultan y la Sultana.

-¿Cómo un ave?- Sarada volteo a verlo, divertida e incrédula a su vez, observando divertida la confianza que su padre tenía en el Pasha. -Debe estar loco- rio la Uchiha.

-Lo está- razono Boruto por ella, sonriéndole.

Toda pisca de ánimo o acercamiento entre el Uzumaki y la Uchiha se vio reemplazado por una falsedad y distanciamiento inmediato ante la llegada de Izumi que—para desagrado de mucho de los presentes—era acompañada por la Princesa Koyuki.

La Sultana lucía un sencillo vestido rosa suave de escote corazón y mangas holgadas que cubrían sus manos por completo, decorado en el corpiño por cinco botones de diamante en caída vertical, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de igual color hasta la altura de los muslos, cerrada a la altura del vientre y abierta bajo este, bordada en hilo color fucsia que emulaba flores de cerezo y jazmines. Su largo cabello castaño—como siempre—se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, adonado por una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de oro y decorada con cristales rosas a juego con un pequeño par de pendientes en forma de flor de cerezo.

-Madre, Majestad- reverencio Izumi, ocupando prontamente su lugar, sentándose junto a Koyuki. -¿Es cierto lo que dicen?, ¿Metal Lee Pasha va a volar?- indago la Sultana, sumamente emocionada.

-Si tiene cordura, desistirá- comento Mikoto, dudosa de que algo así fuera posible siquiera.

Sentada junto al Príncipe Daisuke, teniendo a Aratani a su diestra—portando un exquisito vestido turquesa corazón de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, holgadas y abierta en el frente bajo una chaqueta de igual color bordada en diamantes—se encontraba la Sultana Midoriko que le dirigió una mirada fría y cargada de odio a la Princesa, ostentando aún más poder gracias a la elegante corona de plata y topacios sobre su cabeza, a juego on un sencillo par de pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima que se veían opacados ante una fina cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello de la cual pendía un dije que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha. Podían haber pasado meses, se suponía que ya debía de estar acostumbrada, pero no era así, Midoriko jamás dejaría de odiar a Koyuki como o hacía.

Sin dejarse enfadar por causa de la Princesa Koyuki, Sakura giro su rostro hacia Shikamaru quien se le acerco diligentemente.

-Shikamaru, ¿descubriste algo?- consulto Sakura.

-No, Sultana- negó tristemente el Nara, -hemos interrogado a todo el personal pero nadie sabe nada y usted misma ha comprobado que todos son de confianza- recordó Shikamaru, conociendo los pensamientos de su Sultana.

-Seguiremos investigando después, alguien debe saber algo- zanjo Sakura.

El Nara la reverencio, volviendo a su lugar. Sasuke afianzo su agarre sobre la mano de ella, haciéndola recriminarse el no haber sido lo bastante discreta para evitar que él se diera cuenta de que ella estaba lidiando con un problema.

-¿Algo de lo que preocuparme?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Alguien entro en mis aposentos- murmuro Sakura para que nadie más los oyera, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era causar un alboroto, -aparentemente usaron mi sello, dejaron restos de cera en él- justifico la pelirosa.

-¿Quieres que Boruto se encargue?- planteo Sasuke.

-Por ahora, no- tranquilizo Sakura, afianzando su agarre sobre la mano de él, -no queremos crear una tormenta en un vaso de agua- recordó la pelirosa, observando meditativamente a sus nietos, hijos e hijas.

-Si así estimas conveniente que procedamos- acepto Sasuke.

Estaba encargándose personalmente de muchos asuntos de estado con que-usualmente-lidiaba ella para hacer lo que se precisaba en ese momento; que el embarazo de ella finalizara con absoluta tranquilidad, ya fuera que tuvieran un Príncipe o una Sultana, el mayor deseo de Sasuke era que ella estuviera feliz y si para ello debía de malgastar su tiempo en asuntos de estado; sea pues, al fin y al cabo siempre conseguía pasar tiempo con ella y eso era lo importante. Imitando a su esposa, que observaba por sus binoculares hacia la torre, el Uchiha tomo su catalejo, igual de expectante.

-Por lo visto saltara pronto, ya está en la cima- observo el Uchiha.

-¿Rezamos por él?- rio Sakura, no sabiendo que más hacer.

Sasuke volteo a verla, divertido ante su comentario, pero hasta él reconocía que debían de preguntarse si Metal Lee conseguiría aquello que se disponía hacer, ¿Era realmente posible siquiera?, ¿Volaría o moriría en el intento?

* * *

-Naka, tu bendición- pidió Metal Lee, listo y dispuesto.

-Meta Lee, Kami te bendiga- acato Naka, entre triste y nervioso por la decisión de su amigo.

El pelinegro asintió, sonriendo con nerviosismo ante los incesantes nudos que sentía ne el estómago, provocándole dolor, el dolor del sueño y la fantasía, pensó Metal Lee para sí mismo. Ya había llegado hasta ese punto, ¿no? Esta vez no había vuelta atrás, se jugaría el todo por el todo y demostraría si su sueño merecía la pena como él imaginaba hasta ese instante.

-Metal Lee, ¿rezaste?- interrumpió Naka, garantizándose de tomar todas a precauciones posibles. -Rezar es importante- recordó el Celebi.

-Sí- asintió Metal Lee, vehemente, levantando su mirada hacia las nubes. -Kami, ayúdame, si este es el final del camino, perdona mis pecados por favor- rogo el pelinegro, determinado.

Dándole una última mirada a su amigo, Metal Lee se aferró fuertemente a las alas que tenía unidas a la espalda, inspirando aire. _Ahora o nunca_ , se repitió antes de-con un impulso-avanzar a la máxima velocidad que le fue posible, hacia el final de la pasarela ante l atónita y aterrada mirada de su amigo que temió verlo caer a una muerte segura….pero para su sorpresa el salto del pelinegro hacia el aire no termino en una estrepitosa y mortal caída sino que el aire corrió en su favor y lo sostuvo como si de una autentica ave se tratara, haciéndolo descansar sobre el aire en un vuelo simplemente perfecto que lo dejo totalmente boquiabierto. Estaba volando…

¡Metal Lee estaba volando!

* * *

Un jadeo de absoluta sorpresa abandono al unísono los labios de toda la familia Imperial y sus acompañantes, observando absortos la increíble estabilidad que conservaba el Pasha en el aire, como si fuera u ave, era algo…realmente maravilloso e inquietante de contemplar, algo sinigual, enigmático e imposible de explicar, pero tan irreal que parecía un sueño, una fantasía sacada de algún relato místico, algo que solo se creía posible para aquellos seres creados por el altísimo para ser libres, errar por naturalidad y no por debilidad, placer o instinto como sucedía con los humanos.

-Lo hizo- Daisuke no cabía en su incredulidad al igual que el resto de su familia y amigos.

Una melodiosa risa abandono los labios de la Sultana Sakura, apartando los binoculares de sus ojos, volteando a ver a su esposo y Sultan totalmente encantada, era como contemplar un sueño era simplemente revitalizante, algo que le recordaba su pasado cuando observaba el mar desde el acantilado de su isla, sintiendo el viento contra su ser, sintiendo como si pudiera volar realmente, sintiéndose libre. Era algo tan novedoso como nostálgico…mágico realmente, único.

-Está volando- murmuro Sakura, incrédula y maravillada ante lo que presenciaba.

Sasuke envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, igual de feliz de ver que lo planeado por Metal Lee no era una fantasía, era algo real, algo que valía la pena observar, esperar, valorar, las fantasías y los sueños podían ser reales eso era lo que representaba. La forma más sutil posible, Sarda llevo su mirada Boruto que le devolvió brevemente la mirada con una intensidad que la hizo estremecer. Maravillada, Mikoto sonrió a su esposo, completamente absorta en el vuelo con la misma fascinación que Izumi y Koyuki.

-Qué maravilla- admiro Aratani, sonriendo a la Sultana Midoriko que la observo, igual de cautivada.

Una nueva era abría sus puertas a todo el mundo, una nueva era en que el mundo pudiera ser explorado, en que las imposibilidades no existieran, en que los limites fueran trazables en base a leyes naturales dictadas por la providencia, leyes que dirigieran a los humanos, no que los limitaran en base a la creencia de hombres, una libertad innata que jamás había sido arrebatada sino autoimpuesta por ellos mismos.

Un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

-¡Metal Lee!- grito Naka a todo pulmón.

El Celebi había seguido el camino que su amigo había trazado, en el aire, en tanto este había desparecido e su rango de visión, temiendo que le sucediera lo peor. Había cruzado hasta dar con los límites de la capital, de hecho había votado sobre la capital entera ante la atónita y maravillada vista de todos que consideraban eso como un auténtico milagro, y quizá lo fuera pero, en ese momento-recorriendo los bosques-el Celebi solo se esforzaba en dar con el paradero de su muy querido amigo y hermano-

-Aquí estoy, sigue mi voz- indico la lejana voz de Metal Lee.

Naka asintió para sí mismo, dejándose guiar por la voz de su amigo, adentrándose en el bosque, pero cuando llego al punto en que creyó haber escuchado su voz se decepciono al no ver nada, pero su decepción se transformó en alegría en cuanto levanto la mirada hacia las enormes ramas de los arboles por sobre su cabeza y en las cuales se encontraba sentado su amigo, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja

-No puede, ser, estas vivo- rio Naka, feliz y completamente impresionado ante lo que su amigo había hecho. -¿Estás bien?- se preocupó el Celebi.

-Sí- grito Metal Lee, recargando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. -Naka, ¿lo viste? Volé- celebro el pelinegro, aun incrédulo de lo que había conseguido hacer.

-Yo no fui el único, la capital entera te vio- felicito el Celebi.

-Ayúdame a bajar- pidió Metal Lee, observando con temor el suelo.

-Salta- indico Naka, dispuesto a atraparlo o hacer menos dolorosa su caída.

Metal Lee observo con palpable temor el suelo bajo el árbol en donde estaba, pero apenas intento moverse se vio obstaculizado por sus alas que estaban atrapadas entre las ramas, intactas de cualquier golpe sufrido para quedar en donde estaba, pero eso no evitaba que no pudiera moverse.

-No puedo- se quejó el pelinegro, intentando liberar sus alas de entre las ramas, -las alas están atoradas- señalo Metal Lee.

-Espera, ya voy- advirtió Naka.

Ni lento ni perezoso y teniendo una habilidad innata, el pelicastaño trepo tan velozmente como le fue posible. Naka trepo de manera pausada y correcta el árbol, acudiendo en pro de su amigo, era lo menos que le debía. Había marcado una diferencia, había conseguido lo imposible, había volado como nadie jamás podría haber imaginado, había cruzado la línea existente entre realidad y ficción, superándose a sí mismo, destruyendo toda expectativa que hubiera rondado por la mente del mundo hasta ese día.

Había cumplido su sueño.

* * *

Las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan se cerraron por obra de los dos fornidos jenízaros en el exterior, dejando a solas al Sultan Sasuke y a la Sultana Izumi que había sido llamada por él para discutir un tema de aparente relevancia tras aquella magnifica demostración por parte del Pasha.

-Padre- reverencio Izumi, -¿Querías verme?- indago la Sultana, diligente como siempre ante su progenitor

-Si, Izumi- acepto Sasuke, acercándose a su hija.

Hasta la fecha había ocultado todo lo referente al plan de boda entre Sarada y Boruto para no herir a su hija, pero ya no podía ocultarlo, si Izumi estaba tan desesperada por casarse y saber del amor así seria, pero no con alguien a quien ella eligiera por capricho, sino por alguien que fuera digno de ser un yerno del Imperio, alguien que garantizara su seguridad y la de sus hermanos y hermanas, alguien que la amara, y Sasuke tenía en mente a una persona que era más que digna de tal posibilidad, bueno, al nivel de Boruto claro pero no se trataba de él.

-Acabas de cumplir catorce años hace una semana y por ello creo que ya es tiempo de hablar de un tema de suma importancia para el imperio; el matrimonio- aludió Sasuke, no sabiendo si agradecer la aparente conformidad de Izumi ante sus palabras. -Después de pensar exhaustivamente al respecto, he concluido junto con tu madre que le mejor pretendiente es Mitsuki Pasha- revelo el Sultan.

Todo sonaba maravilloso, su padre le daría la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño y casarse con el hombre que amaba, tendrían un futuro juntos y todo sería perfecto…pero todos sus planes se desvanecieron ene l interior de su mente apenas escucho que el hombre que su padre tenía en mente como pretendiente no era Boruto, sino Mitsuki Pasha. ¿Por qué él? Claro, lo había visto un par de veces más desde su encuentro hacía meses atrás, pero le resultaba prácticamente un extraño, apenas y un amigo a considerar y esto solo gracias a su agradable personalidad. No podía imaginarse una vida con alguien por quien no sentía nada, con quien no tenía nada en común siquiera.

-¿Mitsuki Pasha?- repitió Izumi, incrédula y confundida. -Padre, ni siquiera lo conozco, solo he hablado un par de veces con él- protesto la Uchiha, esperando que su padre entendiera que merecía elegir.

-¿Tienes a alguien más en mente?- inquirió Sasuke con curiosidad, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Pues sí, a alguien de tu entera confianza, a Boruto-confeso Izumi ya sin miedo alguno, dispuesta a encontrar su felicidad, a tomar las riendas de su vida, -el sería un novio mucho más apropiado- afirmo la Sultana, totalmente segura de ello.

-Desde luego- acepto Sasuke, haciendo sentir plena a su hija, -pero eso no puede ser, Boruto ya está prometido- alego el Uchiha, causando la confusión de su hija.

Izumi sintió su corazón oprimirse ante esa simple alusión, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Quién podía osar posar sus ojos sobre el hombre al que amaba? No podía ser Mikoto ya que ella rebosaba de felicidad junto a Kakashi, ¿Quién entonces?, ¿De quién podía tratarse? Necesitaba un nombre, lo exigía, nadie podía osar interponerse en el camino de su felicidad, ninguna mujer podía osar siquiera compararse con ella.

-¿Prometido?- repitió Izumi, intentando, no, haciendo su máxime esfuerzo por no exteriorizar su dolor. -¿A quién?- exigió la Sultana, no dándose cuenta del énfasis que le estaba dando a su voz y a su propio egoísmo.

-A Sarada, planeo que una boda se célebre para ambas- confeso Sasuke, sabiendo que, pese al dolor en los ojos de su hija, aquello era lo correcto, era lo que debía hacerse. -¿O tienes alguna objeción, Izumi?- cuestiono el Sultan.

Había esperado muchos nombres; sirvientas, doncellas, concubinas o alguien que hubiera sido considerada digna para tal ridículo de ser la prometida de Borto…pero jamás creyó que se trataría de su hermana, claro, Sarada era la más hermosa, la más talentosa, aquella a quienes todos deseaban, ¿Por qué Boruto no se fijaría en ella?, ¿Por qué Sarada debía tenerlo todo?

-No, Majestad- reverencio Izumi, debidamente.

Sasuke asintió, dándole permiso a su hija para retirarse. Puede que Izumi viera con crueldad esta decisión pero era por su bien, los caprichos no hacían feliz al pueblo, no hacían más sólido al Imperio, no protegerían a su familia. Para garantizar el futuro era necesario tomar decisiones difíciles, era necesario sacrificarse.

* * *

Sarada se paseó de un lado a otro en sus aposentos, ansiosa por volver a ver a Boruto, cada fracción de minuto o segundos separados resultaba una tortura, pensando en ellos y como se sentían juntos, en como deseaban poder expresar lo que sentían ante todo el mundo y, pese a saber que eso sucedería en algún punto próximo, Sarada quería que esto tuviera lugar en ese preciso instante.

-No puedo estar quieta, Chouchou- confeso Sarada, incapaz de solo quedarse quieta sin más, -es como si un fuego incandescente vibrara en mí cada vez que pienso en él- la Uchiha llevo las manos a su pecho, al lugar en que estaba su corazón, escuchando su corazón latir por el Uzumaki.

El amor era algo subjetivo o eso habían intentado enseñarle sus tutores en caso de que no hubiera podido encontrarlo en su matrimonio y así había sido, o al menos por causa de Inojin, pero eso era el pasado, un pasado ya olvidado y enterrado, lo que tenía con Boruto era su presente y más importante que cualquier otra cosa; su futuro, su razón de ser, su seguridad y respaldo, su apoyo y su amor incondicional.

-Es el amor, Sultana- respondió Chouchou, sentada sobre uno de los divanes, observando el ir y venir de su amiga y Sultana.

Entre conforme y disconforme con esa respuesta, rendida, la Sultana se tumbó descuidadamente sobre su cama, dejando a sus largos rizos azabaches arremolinarse como un halo angelical sobre sus hombros y sobre la cama en una imagen tanto hermosa como alegre a causa del brillo que tenían sus ojos, una felicidad desbordante que apenas y conseguía ocultar del resto del mundo.

-¿Se puede amar tanto a un hombre?- pregunto Sarada, sintiendo su corazón detenerse ante la sola pregunta.

-Según la Sultana Sakura, sí- recordó Chouchou.

Una incomparable sonrisa relució en los labios de la Sultana ante esta alusión, claro que su madre sabía que tan grande podía ser un amor, ella había sido traída al Palacio con ese Propósito, había perdido tanto como para morir a causa del dolor y las lágrimas de sangre derramadas, pero se mantenía firme ante las adversidades a causa de ese amor que sentía por su padre y viceversa, era un amor tan grande que saltaba a la vista de todo el mundo, nadie podía negar que era un amor que había surgido para cambiar la historia y para mejor.

-Es tan extraño- reconoció Sarada, sentándose y observando a Chouchou que la observo un tanto divertida, -creí que nunca volvería a ser feliz, me equivocaba- admitió la Sultana, retozando sobre sus almohadas, más plena y feliz de lo que jamás hubiera concebido imaginar. -Ya no tengo miedo, Chouchou, creo que puedo hacer lo que sea- sonrió Sarada.

Gracias a Boruto, volvía a ser feliz como nunca había imaginado posible.

* * *

-Aun me resulta imposible creer lo que sucedió, Kakashi- reconoció Mikoto, apartando su mirada de la ventana, viendo el sol ocultarse en el horizonte mientras su esposo leía el informe con respeto a todo lo discutido en la sala del Consejo Real, -¿Tú creías que podría?- inquirió Mikoto con curiosidad.

-Lo creía un loco, pero ahora sé que lo está- rio Kakashi, dejando a un lado el informe, dedicándose con mayor voluntad observar a su Sultana, -no, nadie creyó posible algo así, incluso su Majestad tenía dudas al respecto- reconoció el Hatake, recordando cómo habían sido las cosas meses atrás.

Metal Lee era alguien muy habilidoso y que jamás dejaba de inventar cosas, un "visionario" como lo llamaba el Sultan, pero si bien el Sultan y su familia lo consideraban alguien excepcional, muchos miembro de la elite gubernamental no hacían sino considerarlo un loco y con razón ya que eran individuos de mente apolillada que solo se centraba en el presente, no en el futuro como deberían. Mikoto asintió únicamente, perdida en el belleza del atardecer, intentando imaginar cómo sería lo que Metal Lee había sentido en ese momento, al estar entre el aire y las nubes como muchos desearían.

-Debe ser maravilloso poder volar- comento Mikoto, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Si, desearía poder saber que se siente- admitió Kakashi, leyendo los pensamientos de su esposa con solo contemplarla.

Estando casado con ella y conociéndola como lo hacía, Kakashi había comprobado que el parecido entre Mikoto y la Sultana Sakura era más que físico; ambas eran espíritus libres, seres que de tener alas no se quedarían anclados a la tierra como habían hecho hasta entonces, seres que merecían tener la vida que deseaban pero que al no poder hacer esto de igual forma conseguían alegrar el corazón de otros pese a vivir una vida que-de poder elegir-nunca hubieran optado por vivir, jamás, salvo que no tuvieran otra opción.

-Puedes preguntarle a Metal Lee- recordó Mikoto, sentándose a su lado, jugando distraídamente con el cuello de su chaqueta, -creo que entretendrá a todo el Palacio gracias a sus hazañas- sonrió la Sultana, aun incrédula de lo que había presenciado.

-A mí no- aclaro Kakashi, besando la frente de su esposa.

Ella era su pensamiento, su mañana, su tarde su noche, no necesitaba entretenerse con nada más porque ella era su todo. Mikoto sonrió radiante ante su alago, ¿Cómo no ser feliz si él la amaba cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo?

* * *

 _No tenía idea de donde estaba, el aire que se respiraba era pesado, como si hubiera algo en el ambiente que le impidiera respirar con la usual libertad de siempre, pero si algo sabia era que estaba en una especie de campo abierto, jardín o lo que fuera, cuyos metros cuadrados estaban rodeados de una espesa niebla que impedía su visibilidad del entorno. ¿En dónde estaba?, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos a causa de un eco repentino que resonó contra el aire, formando una figura entre la niebla hasta hacerse visible un caballo negro como el ébano, los ojos del Uchiha se centraron de forma inmediata en el jinete que vestía por completo de negro, con una especie de bufanda que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, únicamente dando a conocer unos orbes ónix cargados de una frialdad inquietante._

 _El jinete bajo del caballo ante su turbada mirada, no recordaba haberse sentido tan preocupado o nervioso por la presencia de alguien y todo a causa de que no sabía quién era ese hombre que, descaradamente, se detuvo en frente suyo como si fuera su igual clavando u mirada en la de él bajo un silencio inocuo pero tan extraño que lo hacia desesperarse._

 _-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sasuke, inquieto ante el individuo en frente suyo que oso guardar total silencio, pareciendo no saber ante quien estaba, -¡¿Quién eres?!- demando el Uchiha._

 _Sin despegar su mirada del Uchiha, el jinete coloco su mano por sobre su bufanda…_

-No…- Sasuke jadeo, abriendo los ojos en la acto.

La habitación estaba completamente sumida en penumbras, la tenue luz de las velas iluminaba sus aposentos, devolviéndolo a la realidad y la hora que era, habiéndose quedado dormido tras firmar todos aquellos edictos que eran necesarios. Estaba llenándose de trabajo y con ello agotándose físicamente, además estaba esta repentina pesadilla que había conseguido inquietarlo, ¿Por qué había soñado con algo así?, ¿Por qué ahora? Sasuke se levantó se la silla, avanzando a grandes pasos hacia la terraza, necesitaba aire, despejar su mente y olvidarse que había tantos problemas, que existía algo con lo que lidiar día tras día de forma rutinaria.

Pero lejos de encontrar la serenidad esperada, los ojos del Sultan contemplaron con horror a gran parte de la capital ardiendo en fuego, columnas de humo que se elevaban ferozmente de hogares, distritos y estructuras que ahora debían de ser cenizas. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Esa vista parecía ser una representación material del infierno, algo inquietante y horrible de contemplar. Boruto entro por el pasillo que conectaba con los aposentos del Sultan, encontrando a su soberano y mentor contemplando la misma imagen que el acababa de contemplar desde sus aposentos antes de pedirle explicaciones a los Pasha, acudiendo prontamente a informar al Sultan.

-Majestad- reverencio Boruto, igual de desolado ante aquella escena.

-Boruto, ¿Qué está pasando?- exigió Sasuke, apartando con disgusto su mirada de la vista de la capital.

Era lamentable pero ni siquiera Boruto tenía la información con respeto a como se había originado el incendio, era demasiado extraño que algo así sugiera de la manera en que lo había hecho, pero el tema no era ese si no apagar el incendio tan pronto como les fura posible para evitar que más personas corrieran un peligro innecesario.

-El incendio empezó en los muelles hace una hora, creían que podrían pararlo pero no hace otra más que extenderse- explico Boruto, lamentando que algo así hubiera tenido lugar a esa hora de la noche, especialmente cuando no podían proceder eficientemente, -si no se controla a partir de ahora la capital entera se convertirá en cenizas- vaticino el Uzumaki, sabiendo lo que ello implicaría.

Eso no podía ser algo natural, no, ¿Cómo era posible siquiera? Alguien había orquestado todo eso, pero ¿Quién? Sasuke observo a Boruto que se sorprendió ante lo que vio en los ojos del Sultan, no estaba pensando en abandonar el Palacio, ¿o sí? Ya fuera que Boruto hubiera entendido su mirada o no, Sasuke estaba determinado a no quedarse de brazos cruzados, no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada.

* * *

Resulto infinitamente triste para Sakura contemplar aquella vista, orando silenciosamente al contemplar el infierno que se había desatado de forma inexplicable en la capital en apenas una hora, sabía que en su estado no le hacia bien preocuparse por algo así, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿Y la gente?, ¿Y sus hogares? Kami mediante tal acontecimiento no cobraría la vida de nadie, ya era una tragedia bastante importante y grave que la mitad de la capital estuviera destruyéndose producto el fuego, era inverosímil que algo así sucediera.

-Esto es un desastre, Sultana- comento Shikamaru de pie junto a ella, sin abandonarla.

-Más bien una calamidad- corrigió Sakura, con aflicción. -Kami no permita que mueran inocentes- oro la Sultana.

-Amén, Sultana- murmuro Temari, junto a su esposo.

Su personal entero estaba allí, salvo Choji que debía de estar indicándoles a las jóvenes del Harem que acudieran al sótano del Palacio de ser necesario en caso de que sucediera lo peor. Dentro, en sus aposento, se encontraban sus hijos e hijas junto a sus nietos, si algo sucedía quería tenerlos cerca o de lo contrario no podría respirar tranquila, lo que menos quería

-Shikamaru- nombro la Sultana ante lo cual el Nara la observo, dispuesto como siempre a hacer su voluntad, -si sucede lo peor has que lleven a tantos como puedan a mi fundación y a los monasterios, sabes dónde están los recursos para cuidar de ellos- ordeno Sakura.

-Si, Sultana- accedió Shikamaru.

Afortunadamente su fundaciones y los monasterios, así como templos y demás estaban lejos de incendio, por ahora y aun así estaban hechos de mármol, cemento y materiales que aislarían temporalmente a la gente del fuego y la destrucción hasta que pudieran dar con un medio para aplacar ese tórrido cuadro, sus organizaciones y dependencias estaban abiertas a la gente que iría buscando refugio, su único deber era proveerlos de todo cuanto necesitaran y estaba más que dispuesta a hacer eso.

-Es como contemplar el infierno- murmuro Sakura, alejándose de la terraza y regresando al interior de sus aposentos donde se encontraban sus hijos, intentando no pensar en el problema que tenían ante ellos.

-Kami mediante habrá alguna solución- intento animar Mikoto.

-Lo dudo- lamento Sakura, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo, dándole la espalda a aquella imagen de fuego y cenizas, -el viento solo hará que se expanda cada vez más- razono la pelirosa.

-Madre, yo puedo ir, ayudaría a los demás- sugirió Daisuke.

La reacción inmediata de Aratani no fue sino observarlo sumamente preocupada, aterrada cuando menos, mientras que Midoriko sostuvo una de sus manos, casi rogándole con la mirada que no hiciera eso por ningún modo, él era el Príncipe de la Corona, el heredero absoluto del imperio, no podían perder, si sucedía lo peor-Kami no lo quisiera-seria él quien ascendería como el nuevo Sultan, no podía correr ningún riesgo, él era una esperanza.

-No, Daisuke y lo último que diré- zanjo Sakura, incapaz de dejar que cualquiera de sus hijos se arriesgara de aquella forma tan impensable, -¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te sucediera algo o tus hermanos?- cuestiono la pelirosa, no esperando respuesta alguna. -Moriría si les pasara algo- replico la Sultana, ya bastante preocupada ante la ausencia de uno de sus "hijos". -¿Dónde está Rai?- pregunto Sakura abiertamente, deseando que ele estuviera ahí con ella también.

-Supongo que con la Sultana Naoko, madre- relaciono Kagami, no sabiendo que más decir, -no lo hemos visto esta tarde- se expresó el Príncipe, siendo secundado por Shisui que asintió a modo de respuesta.

La puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana se abrieron de forma repentina permitiendo el ingreso de Choji que reverencio respetuosamente a la Sultana quien había ordenado que nade tenia porque pedir su permiso en ese momento, solo debía presentarse y ya, no estaban en el momento más oportuno como para tener entre si formalidades de esa clase, habían cosas aún más importantes en que pensar.

-Majestad- reverencio el Akimichi.

-Choji, ¿Sucede algo?- inquirió la Sultana, esperando que él tuviera alguna noticia nueva.

-Su Majestad abandono el Palacio, Sultana, junto a Naruto Uzumaki, el Hasoda Basi y el Príncipe Rai.

-¿Qué?- murmuro Sakura, aterrada.

Rai, y Sasuke….no, ¿Porque tenían ambos que arriesgarse de esa forma sabiendo lo importantes que eran para ella, sobre todo Sasuke? Sakura intento protestar pero apenas y entreabrió los labios, su protesta no hizo sino transformarse en un grito ante una inmediata y fuerte contracción. Daisuke acudió a su lado enseguida, temiendo que la noticia fuera-en efecto-demasiado para ella, y así fue porque la dolor se repitió nuevamente y con la mima intensidad, no se trataba de un dolor cualquier procedente del sobresalto emocional que había causado por la noticia, se trataba de algo aún más importante…un nacimiento.

-Madre- sin perder tiempo, Daisuke cargo en brazo a su madre, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de ella con prontitud, siendo seguido por Aratani y Midoriko.

La sorpresa y temor domino a los sirvientes de la Sultana que se quedaron como estatuas ante la situación que estaban viviendo, la capital se estaba consumiendo y en el Palacio el príncipe o Sultana quería venir al mundo, era demasiado para una sola noche por no decir que se trataba de un bebé que apenas y había cumplido recientemente los ocho meses de gestación, ¿Y si había una complicación?, ¿Y si la vida de la Sultana llegaba a correr peligro?

-Traigan a la partera ahora mismo- ordeno Sarada, sacándolos de su ensueño

Por lo visto el parto se adelantaría.

* * *

 **PD:** Lamento la demora, en serio, pero ya que la serie está atravesando una transición de cambio-además de responsabilidades y problemas que he tenido-tarde más de lo previsto en actualizar pero lo he hecho y de la forma más extensa que fue posible, dedicando como siempre este nuevo capítulo a **DULCECITO311** (por sus comentarios, que adoro y prometiendo que- **a más tardar mañana** -estará listo el capítulo de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), a **melilove** (prometiendo que **Izumi** no será una arpía, pero tampoco significa que este totalmente del lado de sus padres, sino más bien de sus propios intereses) y a **Adrit126** (que extraño pero a quien ratifico actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " o **este fin de semana** o **durante la próxima semana** ) así como a todos los que leen, sigue o comentan la historia en todas sus formas.

Para aquellos que tengan curiosidad, este capítulo contiene acontecimientos de la vida real (del Imperio Otomano-Imperio Uchiha en este caso):

- **Metal Lee Pasha-Hezârfen Ahmed Celebi:** fue un legendario aviador otomano que logro un vuelo sostenido sin motor desde la **torre Gálata** hasta el distrito de Üsküdar. En mi historia es un soñador e inventor consumado y que se encuentra bajo la protección del **Sultan Sasuke** que lo considera un visionario, algo lunático desde luego, pero con una mente adelantada a su tiempo.

- **Naka Celebi-Evliya Celebi:** fue un escritor y viajero otomano que viajó a través de los territorios del Imperio otomano y territorios vecinos durante cuarenta años. En la historia es un escritor apasionado, cronista e historiador que plasma en el papel y sus escritos la voluntad del **Sultan** y los momentos más cruciales que vive el Imperio.

- **El Gran Incendio de Estambul 1633:** fue un acontecimiento que estuvo a punto de consumir la capital entera, destruyendo **Distritos** , **Mezquitas** , **Calles** , **Casas** e incluso **Palacios** , se aproxima que **más de 20.000** casas fueron reducidas a cenizas ( **1/5 parte de la ciudad** ) En este capítulo, y en el siguiente los culpables tras este acontecimiento son; la **Sultana Naoko** , **Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha** y todos aquellos que están contra el **Sultan Sasuke** y la **Sultana Sakura** , pero no conseguirán su propósito ya que la lealtad del pueblo está con ellos y todo gracias al amor que la familia Imperial le demuestra al pueblo.

- **El Amor del Pueblo por la Sultana Kösem-Sultana Sakura:** la **Sultana Kösem** fue **la** **Sultana de los pobres** , la mujer más amada del Imperio por sus obras de caridad, el amor que demostraba a la gente y la lealtad que los jenízaros y el ejército sentían por ella pese a ser solo una mujer, era bien sabido que gastaba grandes sumas de dinero en obras públicas para hacer feliz a la gente, abriendo toda clase de centros y albergues para los pobres, además abolió la habitual esclavitud de los sirvientes, liberándolos tras tres años de servicio, por ello **a su muerte el Imperio estuvo tres días de duelo** , algo jamás presenciado. Como ya se ha visto hasta ahora, Sakura es el " **ángel del pueblo** " todos la aman y veneran por como ha educado a sus hijos, por como empatiza con la gente y por cómo ha sido una magnifica regente y Sultana que no ha usado su poder par anda más que sostener una paz inquebrantable. El mayor temor del pueblo es perder a la Sultana que unifica a la plebe y la nobleza en un solo ser; **el Imperio Uchiha**.

- **La crueldad de las Sultanas:** el Imperio Otomano dio luz verde a muchas personalidades importantes, cada una poseedora de peculiaridades propias, la más usual de ellas era **la crueldad de las mujeres** que no temían castigar brutalmente a aquellos que desobedecieran sus órdenes, fueran sus enemigos declarados o traicionaran su confianza, algunos de sus mayores exponentes fueron la **Sultana Ayse** ( **Sultana Mikoto** ) conocida como **la Sultana más cruel de todas** , así como su hermana la **Sultana Gevherhan** ( **Sultana Sarada** ) posible **responsable de la muerte de los hijos de su hermano el Sultan Murad** ( **Príncipe Daisuke** ). Si bien, hasta ahora, no he explorado ampliamente el tema de la crueldad eso no significa que no vaya a suceder, de hecho en los **próximos capítulos** veremos que la belleza de las Sultanas no es solo **un don casi divino** sino **tenebroso** ya que oculta que tan lejos están dispuestas a llegar por lo que creen o consideran correcto y eso engloba tanto a **Sakura,** como a **Mikoto** , **Shina** y **Sarada**.

Bueno, gracias por su paciencia mis queridos amigos y lectores, prometo actualizar nuevamente la próxima semana, rogando su paciencia y comprensión si tardo en ello, pero todo es por hacerlos felices a ustedes :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	24. Chapter 23

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 23

El parto se había adelantado casi dos meses ya que apenas y hace un par de días había cumplido los ocho meses, claro, siempre alumbraba antes de que se cumplieran lo nueve meses, pero no con ocho meses apenas y cumplidos. Ya fuera ese el punto o no, las parteras se encontraban asistiéndola con auténtica veneración así como sus Mikoto y Sarada, además de Midoriko y Aratani que intentaban colaborar cuanto les era posible. El verdadero problema era que-y por más que hubiera sido madre el múltiples ocasiones hasta entonces-un parto seguía siendo una experiencia riesgosa, jamás se sabía si se podía sobrevivir, siempre existía el riego de una complicación que pudiera tener lugar de forma abrupta o repentina.

-Sultana, ya casi, puje más por favor- alentó la partera.

Tumbada sobre la cama, con el vestido alzado hasta las caderas, por primera vez en tantos años estaba gritando y expresando el dolor que sentía, esta vez no podía acallarlo. Había pasado demasiad tiempo, casi había olvidado como se sentía semejante dolor que solo una mujer, una madre podía soportar y que valía por completo la pena.

Sentadas a los lados de la cama-izquierda y derecha respectivamente-Sarada y Mikoto se encontraban sosteniendo las manos de su madre, pendientes de ella y su seguridad. Ya que los hombres no tenían permitido participar de la experiencia, -relegados al piso inferior-era el deber de ellas velar que todo sucediera y discurriera como debía de ser, sin arriesgar la vida de su madre bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 _Las mujeres dan a luz porque la naturaleza las hace más fuertes en esa materia_ , _solo ellas pueden crear la vida_ …ese era el proverbio bajo el que se encontraba fundada la poderosa dinastía, el Imperio de los Uchiha, por ello las Madres Sultanas y las Hasekis eran tan importantes, porque la esposa o madre de un Príncipe o Sultan tenía una relevancia que nadie-perteneciente al sexo masculino-podría tener jamás.

-Mamá, tu puedes- animo Sarada.

-No te rindas, mamá, por favor- pidió Mikoto, sosteniendo la otra mano de su madre.

Midoriko y Aratani, que estaban al pie de la cama-asistiendo a las parteras-no dejaban de observar con suma preocupación el rostro de la Sultana, intercalando sus miradas entre sí de vez en vez, preocupadas porque no fuera capaz de soportar el parto como sucedía con muchas mujeres.

La Sultana apretó las manos de sus hijas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes fuertemente y acallando un chillido contra sus labios hasta sentir que el dolor desaparecía y algo abandonaba su cuerpo. De manera inequívoca, un llanto lleno el ambiente, pero ni aun con eso se dejó dominar por el sueño o el cansancio. Hizo un esfuerzo extra por mantenerse consiente pese a la debilidad que sentía y no solo a causa del esfuerzo sino ante aquella repentina punzada en el centro de su pecho que le quito el aliento pero que ignoro, prefiriendo pensar en su bebé.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Sakura, inmediatamente.

Terminando de limpiar a la pequeña, la mujer levanto su sonriente mirada hacia la exhausta Sultana que, al igual que sus hijas, esperaba prontamente la noticia. Tal vez no fuera lo que todos pidieran, pero era algo igualmente sublime y maravilloso, una vida simplemente magnifica.

-Una niña, una Sultana- felicito la partera.

A lo largo de todos esos meses-y en base a sus últimas experiencias al alumbrar, en años anteriores; solo Príncipes-Sakura se había hecho a la idea de que quizá el nacimiento de una Sultana ya fuera algo imposible, pero no lo era…una niña, una Sultana como había deseado al enterarse de la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

-¿Niña?- repitió Sakura, incrédula.

Sarada y Mikoto se observaron sonrientes entre si mientras Aratani-recibiendo a la bebé de brazos de la partera-tenía a la niña, en brazos de la Sultana que la cundo inmediatamente en sus brazos. Una niña simplemente perfecta, esa era la definición perfecta para esa tierna y pequeña niña de cortos cabellos rosados adornando su cabeza, observando curiosa-y dejando de llorar-a su madre, con sus pequeños orbes esmeralda, idénticos a los de su progenitora.

-Mamá, es preciosa- sonrió Sarada, maravillada on lo que veía.

-Es la hermanita más bella del mundo- afirmo Mikoto, pérdida en los encantos de la niña.

-¿Tiene algún nombre en mente, Sultana?- sonrió Midoriko.

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en los labios de la Sultana mientras veía y cargaba a su preciosa bebé que parecía estarle sonriendo con el único propósito de reconfortarla, con hacerle saber que la espera había terminado y que por fin estaba ahí, con ella. ¿Qué importaba el resto del mundo?, ¿Qué importaba la política y el deber? Si la providencia le daba una hija era por una razón, una que iba más allá del conocimiento de los humanos.

-Hanan- murmuro Sakura, besando una de las pequeñas manos de su hija, -mi Sultana del sol y la luna- alabo la pelirosa, no pudiendo evitar que una lágrima de felicidad descendiera por su mejilla.

Muchos en el Palacio-entre ellos, obviamente; los Pashas, el pueblo y los sirvientes-habrían de esperar que ella hubiera alumbrado un Príncipe más que añadir a la línea de sucesión, pero no era así y Sakura estaba feliz por ello, no un Príncipe, no habría deseado un Príncipe.

Una Sultana: Hanan.

* * *

Izumi observo distraídamente por la ventana de sus aposentos, agradeciendo estar acompañada de Koyuki. No había reparado en el incendio, ni en el hecho de que ahora tenía una hermana menor…su tristeza al saber que iba a casarse con un desconocido mientras su hermana mayor obtendría el corazón de a quien ella amaba le desgarraba el corazón. Sarada debía de haber pedido tal boda a conciencia, su padre jamás se negaría a conceder todo cuanto deseara, siempre había sido así.

La Sultana usaba un sencillo vestido crema azulado de escote cuadrado y que emulaba una especie de chaqueta corta de mangas ajustadas, –con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical—exponiendo un falda bordada en hilo color mantequilla. En complemento a los bordados de la falda, una especie de borde y cuello posterior mantequilla claro adornaba el conjunto de forma lateral, finalizando a la altura de las caderas. Un sencillo collar de plata con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo se encontraba alrededor de su cuello a imagen de los dijes de la diadema de plata sobre su largo cabello castaño recogido tras su nuca a la par de un sencillo y diminuto par de pendientes en forma de lagrima.

Sentada frente a ella y observándola atentamente, con preocupación, se encontraba Koyuki luciendo un sencillo vestido violeta de escote en V bajo una chaqueta superior gris verdoso que emulaba flores de múltiples colores, ligeramente oscurecidos, con hombreras y cuello posterior, así como hombreras y fajín color violeta que aportaban un aspecto menos tradicional al conjunto, decorado en el corpiño con—dos bajo el escote y uno bajo el fajín—con tres dijes de oro con un diamante en el centro. Su largo cabello azul se encontraba recogido en una especie de coleta baja que caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro en forma de pequeños capullos de flores recreados con perlas que complementaban un sencillo par de pendientes en forma de lagrima.

-Todo este tiempo estuvieron burlándose, de mí, ambos- acuso Izumi, incrédula y furiosa al mismo tiempo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su orgullo y confianza heridos. -Sé que lo hicieron, mi padre siempre ha favorecido a Sarada, haría todo lo que ella le pidiera- justifico la Sultana.

Pese a estar ahí para su amiga, Koyuki no podía evitar mantener su mente en un puto lejano a su vez, preocupada por lo sucedido a causa del incendio, totalmente segura de que era por obra de la Sultana Naoko. ¿Cómo es que la había utilizado de esa forma? Realmente había cometido el peor error de su vida al confiar en ella, pero no r como si en ese punto pudiera cambiar las cosas, su único mecanismo de defensa seria mantener la boca cerrada y fingir que no sabía nada. Si alguien sabía que ella había tenido algo que ver…podía darse por muerta.

-Eso ya no importa- alego Koyuki, -olvídate de Boruto, déjalos a ambos, déjalos hacer lo que quieran, ahora debes pensar en ti- pidió la Princesa, no deseando que su amiga se aclara a los mismos problemas con que ella tenía que lidiar. -Renuncia a estos sentimientos, Izumi- acoto Koyuki.

-No, no es así de simple- protesto la Uchiha. -Tal vez no pueda cambiar las cosas, pero nunca perdonare a Sarada por esto- prometió Izumi, sin dudar de sus palabras ni por un breve instante, -ella ya no es mi hermana- zanjo la Sultana.

Koyuki no pudo evitar estremecerse a causa del venenoso y rencoroso tono de voz por pare de Izumi, que ciertamente distaba mucho de su habitual y alegre forma de ser, realmente estaba herida y esto era peligroso. Los sentimiento de una mujer despechada; con o sin razón, debían ser de cuidado ya que un arrebato de cólera por este motivo podía remecer con facilidad al mundo entero…e Izumi no era la excepción a esta ley femenina que solía cumplirse con premonitoria preocupación. Pero, ¿las palabras de Izumi eran realmente peligrosas?

¿Se harían realidad?

* * *

Sentándose sobre la cama, —luego de haberse bañado y cambiado de ropa tras haber despertado—Sakura, –vistiendo un simple camisón azul bordado en plata, de escote corazón y sin mangas bajo una bata de terciopelo anudada a su cintura—recibió a su hija de brazos de Tenten, meciéndola protectoramente en sus brazos, ocasión que al pequeña, despertando y observando a su madre, aprovecho, tocando cuidadosamente los rizos de ella que caían muy cerca de su rostro.

De pie junto a la cama, justo como Tenten que mantenía su ojo vigilante sobre la Haseki y la pequeña Sultana, observo enternecida la escena. Puede que el deber de una mujer en ese palacio dictara anteponer la política y deber por sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero la Sultana Sakura estaba totalmente dedicada a sus hijos, siempre habían sido y siempre serian su prioridad, eso es precisamente lo que la hacía diferente de sus predecesoras, que anteponía los sentimientos por sobre las normas y los cánones frívolos y lejanos, ella era noble, emotiva, cariñosa y amada por el pueblo, algo que ninguna Sultana antes de ella había conseguido mostrar.

-Es una niña preciosa, Sultana- felicito Ino, haciendo que la Sultana levantara su sonriente mirada hacia ella, -Kami le otorgue larga vida y un futuro brillante- oro la Yamanaka, con absoluta sinceridad.

-Amén- oro Sakura, -un Príncipe habría sido para el Imperio, pero Hanan es totalmente mía- aprecio la pelirosa con noble egoísmo.

La Sultana beso la frente de su pequeña hija, levantándose de la cama ante la atenta mirada de Tenten y dejando a la pequeña sobre su cuna, cubriendo la superficie de esta con las elegantes y transparentes cortina de encaje que-como una señal-la hicieron bostezar, cerrando sus ojos mientras su madre mecía la cuna y velaba su sueño.

-¿Querrá una nodriza, Sultana?- consulto la Yamanaka ante la enternecedora imagen.

-No, Ino, eso no va conmigo y lo sabes- rio Sakura, levantando su mirada hacia la encargada del Harem.

Elegía su independencia propia con respecto a la crianza de sus hijos y la prueba más fiel de ello no era solamente la ausencia de nodriza sino además de sequito que los cuidara. Desde su nacimiento hasta los dos años de edad, sus hijos permanecían en sus aposentos bajo su estrecha vigilancia, no quería que ellos se alejaran de su lado hasta saber caminar y hablar, hasta tener una idea del mundo cuando menos. Ino asintió inmediatamente, no perdiendo detalle del rostro de la Sultana y de su aspecto, cosa que no podía evitar preocuparla.

-Sultana, perdone que pregunte pero, ¿Esta bien?- se atrevió a cuestionar la Yamanaka, confundiendo a la Sultan que la observo un tanto divertida, tenía un humor excelente, claro que se sentía bien. -Han pasado horas del parto y sin embargo sigue pálida como un papel- alerto Ino, preocupada por su amiga y Sultana.

Una sonrisa no consiguió evitar plasmare en los labios de la hermosa Sultana a causa de la preocupación de su leal amiga.

-Ya no soy tan joven como solía ser Ino, que pueda engendrar otra hija no significa que sea fácil alumbrarla- evidencio Sakura, señalándose a sí misma con deje de broma. -Al menos estoy viva, eso es suficiente- ratifico la pelirosa, incapaz de perder su buen humor o al menos la esencia de él. -Por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de que encargarnos, ¿Qué sucedió con el incendio?- recordó Sakura, siendo que no había tenido oportunidad de saber más a causa del parto y el cansancio colateral de este.

-Afortunadamente consiguió ser extinguido, Sultana- tranquilizo Ino, viendo asentir a la Sultana que si bien no evidenciaba su total preocupación, sentía gran amor por el pueblo y le interesaban sus vidas, -pero muchas personas quedaron sin hogar, algunas de los más importantes templos resultaron dañados, además de monumentos- lamento la Yamanaka.

-Kami…- murmuro Sakura, bajando la mirada, sufriendo de solo escuchar eso, -que todos se alojen en mi fundación- ordeno la Sultana, viendo asentir de forma inmediata a sus dos amigas y colaboradoras, -Ino, encárgate de destruir los arcones llenos de monedas de oro que están en mi armario, quiero que se vacíen por completo- demando Sakura, priorizando la seguridad del pueblo.

Había una tradición en el Imperio, una tradición que se respetaba y mucho; cada Sultan reinante tenía el deber de obsequiar cierta cantidad de dinero propio a sus Concubinas, Sultanas o Hasekis para que así mantuvieran sus guardarropas, a su personal y pudieran contar con todo lo necesario, además de lo que era su deber brindar, pero lejos de aquel deber canónicamente apolillado, Sasuke-en cada celebración por el aniversario del Imperio, cada año-le obsequiaba dos arcones enteros repletos de monedas de oro, más de lo debido para cualquier Haseki Sultana del Imperio, pero porque sabía que ella administraba tan cantidad de dinero en fine nobles y que hacían subsistir al pueblo, nunca usaba más que una fracción de ese dinero en si misma

-Pero, Sultana, es mucho dinero- protesto Ino, incrédula ante la ofrenda de su Sultana.

-Exactamente- puntualizo Sakura, sin error alguno, -la mitad será para la gente, otra parte para reconstruir lo perdido, así como reparar los monumentos y templos, no pediremos dinero del tesoro Imperial hasta que sea necesario- aclaro la Sultana, viendo asentir a Ino que tomaba notal mental de sus palabras, -nuestra prioridad ahora es mantener la calma entre la gente- recordó Sakura, con propiedad.

La pelirosa se levantó del diván sobre el que estaba, observando una última vez a su hija antes de decidirse a levantarse, pero apenas e hizo esto, dirigiéndose hacia su cama, sintió nuevamente aquella asfixiante punzada en el centro de su pecho que por poco y le hizo perder el equilibrio, alertando a Ino y Tenten que acudieron a su lado enseguida, sirviéndole de apoyo e impidiéndole caer.

-Sultana, ¿qué tiene?- se angustio Tenten.

-No es nada, solo un calambre- mintió Sakura, inhalando aire y consiguiendo reponerse con prontitud. -No te preocupes por mi Ino, encárgate del Harem, necesitamos que todo se mantenga como hasta ahora- tranquilizo la pelirosa, llevando su mirada hacia la Yamanaka. -Pero antes de eso, trae a Naoko ante mí- pidió la Sultana, sentándose sobre la cama con ayuda de sus dos amigas, -ella es la responsable de todo esto- acuso Sakura, brutalmente.

Lo sucedido la noche anterior no era un accidente, eso era más que obvio y Sakura no iba a cambiar de parecer al respecto, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si su inferencia y juicio mental era correcto y podía obtener pruebas…Naoko estaría cavando su propia tumba sin que nadie más que ella misma se hubiera condenado. Solo necesitaba pruebas y las conseguirían a cualquier precio.

-Sultana- reverencio Ino, diligentemente.

* * *

-Fue una noche horrible- comento Daisuke, incapaz de relajarse por completo.

-Kami mediante halla remedio a lo sucedido, Daisuke- oro Aratani, acariciando los hombros de él.

Él y Aratani podían encontrarse a sola, alejados de todo gracias a la única compañía del otro, -cosa que resultaba suficiente para ambos-pero había temas de suma importancia que tratar y eso no podía olvidarse, las secuelas durarían mucho tiempo y debían encargarse de que esto no sucediera. Daisuke se dejó bañar por Aratani que, sentada tras él, se encontraba cubriendo escasamente su figura con una toalla, con su largo cabello castaño cayendo húmedo sobre sus hombros en una imagen sumamente tentadora e inocente a su vez, incomparable sin lugar a dudas.

-Amén- secundo Daisuke, incapaz de perderse en su belleza como deseaba y todo a causa de la preocupación justificada que sentía luego de enterarse de las noticias, -¿Quién lo habrá hecho? Ambos sabemos que esto no es natural o esporádico, no lo parece- defendió el Uchiha, apretando una de sus manos.

-Tal vez el Sultan Sasuke sea el gobernante del mundo, pero el mundo escoge lo que quiere y desea saber- razono Aratani, no con ideas negativas con respecto al Sultan sino más bien a las ideas que reinaban en la mente del pueblo o el ejército, -todos tenemos enemigos y aquellos que están contra el Imperio vieron una oportunidad y la tomaron- ejemplifico la pelicastaña, igual de preocupada que él.

El problema que reinaba en su vida, en la vida de sus hermanos y hermanas, y sobre todo en la de sus padres era precisamente eso; la oposición de los antiguos partidarios de las Sultanas Mei y Rin a quienes odiaba e todo corazón. Las muertes de sus hermanos Itachi y Baru eran demasiado dolorosas como para ser olvidadas, así como de su sobrino Daiki, todo por causa de las ambiciones de aquellas mujeres que habían hecho a su madre padecer por momentos tan desoladores que habían conseguido vulnerarla por completo. Su madre no había vuelto a ser la misma luego de aquellos días y esto era lo que más lo entristecía.

Su madre era demasiado noble, demasiado dulce y hermosa, un ángel para todo el mundo y Daisuke lo creía fervientemente, nadie jamás podría ser como su madre por que intentara logarlo siquiera, nunca había existido una Sultana como ella en el Imperio y-con toda seguridad-nunca lo habría nuevamente.

-Perros traidores- maldijo Daisuke.

-No perdamos la calma- tranquilizo Aratani, -el incendio se extinguió y ahora tu prioridad es aparecer entre la gente, ofrecer donaciones y ayuda, ganarte el derecho legítimo del trono gracias a la felicidad del pueblo- animo la pelicastaña, -debes ser prudente, cauto, ganarte a las personas más necesitas, la Sultana Sakura y el Sultan Sasuke lo hacen todo el tiempo- instruyo Aratani, como comparación, acariciando el rostro de su Príncipe.

Su deber era garantizar que el Príncipe siguiera los pasos del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, y manteniéndolo calmado cumplir con tal labor, su lealtad a la Sultana Sakura y el Imperio estaban por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso por sobre sus sentimientos por Daisuke que ya de por si eran grandes y totalmente honesto, nunca lo hubiera pensado con anterioridad que se había enamorado completamente de él y no se arrepentía de ser la Sultana de su corazón Si había un medio con que pudiera recuperar la serenidad era ella, nadie podía eliminar los pensamientos negativos de su mente como Aratani, su Sultana, porque eso era para él, ¿Qué importaba que aún no tuvieran un Príncipe? Tuvieran hijos o no, Daisuke la amaba tanto que estaba totalmente dispuesto a enfrentar al mundo por ella de ser necesario. Por una vez en su vida podía entender cómo es que su padre hacia todo cuanto estaba en su poder por hacer feliz a su madre, sentía un amor igual de fuerte por Aratani.

-Me resulta tan difícil mantener la calma, sobre todo cuando no estás conmigo- prometió Daisuke, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella.

-¿No lo estoy ahora?- bromeo Aratani.

-Si- acepto Daisuke, volteando por completo para verla, envolviendo celosamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y haciendo que, de un modo u otro, cayera dentro de la bañera, a su lado, -ya hablamos bastante- alego el Uchiha.

Aratani sonrió, completamente de acuerdo con él, uniendo sus labios con los de Daisuke, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él que desanudo la toalla que hasta entonces había cubierto su figura, eliminando cualquier distancia entre ellos, gruñendo de placer contra los labios del otro en cuanto sus pechos desnudos se tocaron…

* * *

Se esperaba que—como Sultana y habiendo alumbrado hacia menos de un día—se encontrara reposando sobre su cama, vestida con un camisón y bata, descuidadamente relajada y alejada por completo del escrutinio de la corte y sus intrigas, pero lejos de alejarse de esa rutina, Sakura no hacía más que implicarse todavía más. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a mantener solo los matices más exclusivos de su inocencia, aquellos que encantaban a Sasuke y que a ella misma la hacían rememorar el pasado, pero por otro lado había aprendido a lidiar con las intrigas y comportarse como se esperase que actuara una Sultana: seria, cuando debía serlo, risueña, cuando se esperaba que fuera feliz, e inalcanzable y digna en todo momento posible, por ello no podía quedarse tendida sobre su cama sabiendo la situación del pueblo y la alegría que sentía Naoko al ver que su plan—porque estaba segura de que ella tenía la culpa—había dado resultado.

La pelirosa se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo vestido blanco, de rebajado escote corazón y mangas holgadas—abiertas a la altura de los codos—bajo una chaqueta naranja brillante, de escote redondo, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre. El soberbio emblema de los Uchiha, su joya más preciada, se encontraba alrededor de u cuello a la par e unos sencillos pendientes de cristal en forma de lagrima, sin corona alguna que ensalzara la autoridad de la que gozaba absolutamente, con su largo cabello—plagado de rizos—cayendo sobre su hombro derecho en una imagen tan serena y digna como hermosa.

No resulto un inconveniente para Sakura contemplar el ingreso de Naoko a quien había pedido llamar especialmente, si iba a enfrentarse a ella quería estudiarla atentamente antes de buscar pruebas específicas con que condenarla.

La arrogante Sultana pelinegra, -con su largo cabello oscuro recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una soberbia corona de oro y zafiros en forma de púas y espinas—lucía un exquisito vestido azul oscuro de escote redondo, con siete botones de diamante en caída vertical, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían frontalmente en lienzos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta azul claro bordada en hilo cobrizo para emular la figura de un león, con un grueso cuello trasero que se doblaba elegantemente en el frente, cerrando la chaqueta a la altura del vientre. Alrededor de su cuello se encontrada una exquisita guirnalda de oro con una serie de diminutos y detallados dijesen forma de lagrima hechos de oro y ribeteados en diamantes azules a juego con un par de largos pendientes.

-Sultana- reverencio Naoko, -¿quería verme?- inquirió la pelinegra.

El aire frívolo de Naoko era palpable para cualquiera, vistiendo como si ella fuera la auténtica Haseki y Sultana del Palacio, siendo que ni siquiera Sakura se desgastaba en frivolidades tan absurdas, de hecho—y pese a lo que parecía—sus elegantes vestidos no estaban confeccionados en sedas caras e inaccesibles sino en seda comprada a los comerciantes del pueblo, exquisitamente bordadas pero muy normales, nada ostentoso, contraria a Naoko. Pero si la idea de Naoko era opacar a la Sultana, no iba a conseguirlo jamás y eso lo afirmaba Tenten, de pie tras su Sultana.

-¿No te da vergüenza llamarme Sultana, Naoko?- cuestiono Sakura.

-Nunca- protesto Naoko, ni siquiera atreviéndose a dejar lugar a la duda, -¿Cómo me atrevería?- alego la Sultana.

-Así es, ¿Cómo te atreves?, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Y quién es la Sultana Haseki?- pregunto Sakura de manera insistente, no esperando respuesta alguna. -Me intriga de donde sacas tu confianza, ¿Quién te dio tal potestad?- demando saber la pelirosa.

Las mentiras siempre eran la mejor táctica de Naoko, hacer que todos creyeran que era inocente, que jamás tenía algo que ver con las intrigas, pero todo eso no era más que una burda mentira para todos, inclusive para Rai que veía en ella a una madre dulce y atenta que de vez en vez sembraba en él la duda de si confiar o no en la Sultana Sakura. Pero ya fuera así o no, Sakura aborrecía el cinismo y las mentiras, si habían intrigas y conspiraciones le gustaba que le dijeran a la cara el cómo, cuándo y porque, no le gustaban los secretos ni el silencio que solo daba lugar a las oportunidades que sus enemigos tomaban para atentar contra ellos y contra el Imperio.

-Perdóneme Sultana, pero no la entiendo- se defendió Naoko, fingir absoluta confusión, pero ni aun así Sakura le creyó, -¿Hice algo?- dudo la Sultana.

-¿Y lo preguntas?- pregunto Sakura, asombrada por su cinismo. -Hiciste una plantilla de mi sello y con ella ordenaste quemar la mitad de la capital- acuso la pelirosa, no importándole no tener pruebas, no las necesitaba realmente, -¿Es tal tu ambición?, ¿No te conformas con que tu hijo sea un príncipe y goce de absoluta libertad?- exigió Sakura, no entendiendo tanto odio y lívido de parte de Naoko.

Rai era importante para ella, claro, era ineludible el hecho de que no era su hijo en el sentido biológico, pero lo había criado y había velado por su desarrollo con tanto amor como lo haría cualquier madre y estaba segura de que si Sasuke hubiera tenido otro hijo de igual modo hubiera llevado a cabo tal acción con otro niño, porque un niño no tenía la culpa por los errores de su padres y Rai no tenía la culpa de que Sasuke no sintiera absolutamente nada por Naoko que se vanagloriaba del poder que tenía como Sultana. Naoko, indudablemente le recordaba a Mito; no apreciaba, ni amaba realmente a su hijo, solo disfrutaba del poder que podía obtener mediante él…algo realmente triste de contemplar ya que Rai era un Príncipe, un hombre magnifico y ejemplar, un hijo que hubiera deseado realmente fuera suyo, pero no era necesario desear eso porque en el fondo de su corazón Rai si era su hijo y todos los momentos pasados con él eran prueba suficiente para ella.

-Me está acusando sin razón, Sultana- protesto Naoko, a la defensiva. -Yo no tengo nada que ver ni con su acusación ni con el incendio, es mentira- alego la pelinegra, dándose cuenta de que quizá Koyuki hubiera tenido miedo y confesado que la había ayudado. -¿Acaso alguien dijo mi nombre?- se atrevió a sugerir Naoko.

-¿Quién podría decirlo?- inquirió Sakura, interesada a causa de su duda.

El interrogatorio de la Sultana Sakura no le brindaba las respuestas requeridas acerca de si Koyuki la había delatado o no, si así era igualmente ella se implicaría, cosa que no la preocupaba…pero si la delataba, acabaría perdiéndolo todo, ya tenía la enemistad declarada del Sultan y la Haseki, solo bastaban pruebas lo bastante plausibles para que se deshicieran de ella. Debía tener mucho cuidado sobre que palabras usaba y su propio tono de voz, no debía dar lugar a dudas que pudieran condenarla

-Cualquiera, cualquiera podría calumniarme- se protegió Naoko, no creyendo prudente dar un nombre. -Si usted tiene alguna aprueba, díganlo- pidió la Sultana.

-¿Prueba?- repitió Sakura, incrédula

Sin miramiento o titubeo alguno, Sakura avanzo hacia Naoko, sujetándola del brazo con determinación y halándola hasta que ambas se hubieron encontrado frente al soberbio espejo veneciano de marco de oro que las reflejaba a ambas. Naoko no pudo evitar observar con confusión a la Sultana que le señalo con la mirada su propio reflejo como si fuera algo de suma importancia.

-Mira tus ojos- índico Sakura, observando el peligroso brillo de Naoko a través del espejo, -ves lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto?- planteo la pelirosa. -Avaricia, ira, odio y miedo, lo peor de todos- juzgo la Haseki con absoluto veneno en su voz. -Una persona con esa clase de sentimientos puede hacer cualquier cosa- acuso Sakura, desviando sus ojos hacia Naoko, con culpabilidad.

-Me describes como si fuera un demonio- alego Naoko, tuteándola.

-¿Y no lo eres?- indago Sakura, curiosa de u opinión e inferencias

-¿Acaso tu eres un ángel?- espeto Naoko, con tono crítico y sarcástico.

Esta crítica no ofendió en lo absoluto a Sakura. El pueblo la llamaba ángel y los Pashas también, pero ¿Que importaba eso? La única alabanza dirigida hacia ella con tal honorifico y que se deleitaba de escuchar era por la voz de Sasuke, si, era su ángel y deseaba serlo hasta el último día de su vida, para él y para sus hijos e hijas, para sus nietos. No le importaba nada más que garantizar la seguridad del pueblo y su felicidad, mientras ellos estuvieran a salvo, ella estaría igualmente tranquila, por ello no consentía que Naoko atentara brutalmente contra inocentes que nada tenían que ver con sus ambiciones.

-Que la gente lo diga no significa que sea cierto- se defendió Sakura, para nada ofendida por sus palabras, -soy una mujer como cualquier otra y por ende sé del bien y del mal, pero no disfruto de impartirlo como tú lo haces- acuso la Haseki, no olvidando todo cuanto su rival había hecho hasta entonces, incluyendo su intento de asesinato. -Qué pena, en lugar de aprender de la historia no haces sino seguir los pasos de la Mito, Mei y Rin- lamento Sakura, nombrando con odio a sus viejas adversarias.

No olvidaba todo cuanto había padecido por culpa de esa mujeres; Mito la había arrancado de su hogar y había arrebatado la vida de su padre y su hermana menor, Rin había hecho que pasara por una tortura inimaginable al temer por la vida de sus hijos, y Mei por otro lado le había arrebatado a sus dos hijos mayores, Itachi y Baru, a su nieto Daiki además. Jamás olvidaría cuanto había tenido que sufrir y llorar por causa de ellas, por causa de sus ambiciones desmedidas.

-Con su permiso, Sultana- reverencio Naoko.

Sakura observo indiferente la partida de Naoko que fingía respeto y que, claramente, se sentía ofendida por la comparación que no era más que la verdad. Pero la Haseki sabia una cosa; no tenía que intervenir absolutamente, Naoko-al igual que Mito, Mei y Rin-se condenaría a si misa, cavando su propia tumba y destruyendo todo cuanto consideraba la base de su futuro Sultanato.

Ella solo se encargaría de firmar la sentencia de muerte, nada más.

* * *

Choji y Shikamaru aguardaron pacientemente fuera de los aposentos del Sultan que acababa de llegar hace unos instantes al Palacio, casi irreconocible a causa del agotamiento y los restos de ceniza que cubrían sus ropas, al igual que Naruto que ahora se encontraba acompañándolos ya cambiado de ropa. Las puertas se abrieron de forma sucesiva por obra de los jenízaros que las flanqueaban, reverenciando al Sultan que ya completamente cambiado de ropa se acercó a ellos esperando cualquier información que fueran a brindarle, ya que por algo debían de encontrarse allí.

-Majestad- saludo Shikamaru, mucho más animoso al ver que el Sultan se encontraba a salvo. -¿Se encuentra bien? Todos estábamos preocupados por usted- garantizo el Nara

-Estoy bien- tranquilizo Sasuke, un tanto agotado al no haber dormido en toda la noche, -¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?- inquirió el Uchiha con preocupación.

Sabia de sobra que Sakura debía de haberse preocupado por él y mucho, siempre lo hacía sin importar el tiempo que pasaran separados, la perdida de sus hijos había hecho que sufriera de un constante temor a la perdida, a la idea de volver a encontrarse sola y a expensas de la providencia solo que, y aunque esto pasara, esta vez sus hijos no eran niños, eran Príncipes y Sultanas con poder y autoridad que velarían incondicionalmente por su seguridad, sabiendo esto Sasuke estaba seguro que Sakura no volvería a sufrir lo vivido anteriormente por obra de Mito, Mei y Rin.

-Si, Majestad, una gran noticia- sonrió Choji, divertido y obnubilado como un niño.

Sasuke observo con curiosidad y anticipación la advertencia y felicidad de Choji, así como de Shikamaru, aun no le estaban dando la información que requería, pero por la alegría que albergaban debía de tratarse de algo muy bueno porque los ojos de ellos parecían bailar a causa de la emoción. Naruto, de pie tras el Sultan, contemplo igual de divertido la alegría casi burlesca de parte de los leales sirvientes de la Sultana Sakura a quien había tenido en su mente durante toda aquella noche, orando y esforzándose para que las llamas no pudieran acercarse al Palacio bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si algo le sucedía a ella, jamás podría perdonárselo.

-La Sultana Sakura dio a luz anoche, majestad- aclaro el Akimichi, para sorpresa tanto del Sultan como del Uzumaki.

Una noticia así debía ser celebrada, y pese a su resentimiento esporádico ante tal noticia, Naruto modifico rápidamente su recelo y suspicacia por felicidad autentica ya que si la Sultana estaba feliz, él también lo estaba y una nueva Sultana era un regalo del que todos disfrutarían, alguien a quien contemplar y que ofreciera su belleza e intelecto en pro del Imperio, alguien a imagen y semejanza de la Sultana Haseki del Imperio. Sasuke parpadeo confundido, sin apartar sus ojos de Choji y Shikamaru, creyendo haber escuchado mal lo que acaban de decirle.

-¿Anoche?- repitió Sasuke, incrédulo.

-Si, una Sultana hermosa, su Majestad- corroboro Shikamaru.

Los ojos del Sultan se llenaron de una alegría propia de un infante a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Naruto, dándose cuenta de la reacción del Uchiha, se predispuso a felicitarlo, más en cuanto intento ejecutar tal acción, este emprendió apresurados pasos por el amplio pasillo que habría de conducirlo a los aposentos de su esposa. El Uzumaki observo sorprendido a los leales sirvientes de la Sultana que solo se sonrieron entre sí, puede que el pueblo hubiera perdido tanto, pero de entre esa noche de llamas y sufrimiento había surgido una Sultana encantadora, una luz que llenaba al Palacio con su absoluta ternura.

La hija del Sol y la Luna.

* * *

Sola en sus aposentos, habiendo despachado a sus doncellas, demasiado inquieta y nerviosa, Mikoto se paseó como una fiera enjaulada, preocupada por su esposo de quien no sabía nada desde la noche anterior, él había partido-en compañía del Sultan—a acudir y ayudar a todos cuanto necesitaran protección y salvamento, pero ni aun así Mikoto podía encontrarse tranquila, no sabía si podría volver a verlo siquiera, la idea de volverse viuda le lapidaba el corazón. Tenía una hija de once años, ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de ella completamente sola? Kakashi era todo para ella, nunca imaginaria compartir su vida con nadie más que no fuese él.

La Sultana llevaba su larga melena de rizos rosados totalmente suelta la cual caía libremente por su espalda y que solo era adornada por una sencilla diadema de plata y amatistas que combinaban con los pequeños pendientes de diamantes que parecían sarcillos en sus orejas. La Uchiha lucía una variante oscura del purpura, algo que a los ojos de cualquiera casi podía parecer un gris ennegrecido, el escote del vestido era redondo y bajo exponiendo un vestido inferior, de escote redondeado pero en V, el cual era de color lavanda y tenía sobre si una serie de elaborados bordados de hilo de plata. El corpiño del vestido—superior—era cerrado por seis botones del color de la tela que se abría a partir del sexto botón exponiendo el patrón y color del vestido inferior en la amplia falda. Las mangas eran lizas y ajustadas a sus brazos, con un cuello trasero que aportaba cierto aire riguroso y noble a sus galas.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma repentina, sacando a Mikoto de sus pensamientos al ver entrar a su esposo, sintiendo su propio corazón detenerse tanto de incredulidad como de emoción al ver que sus suplicas habían sido atendidas. Kakashi, con su atuendo y cabello ligeramente cubiertos de ceniza, observo feliz a su esposa y Sultana que se encontraba esperándolo, teniendo sobre si el inequívoco testimonio de que no había dormido, sus leves ojeras lo demostraban.

-Mikoto- saludo Kakashi.

Pero el Hatake apenas y pudo contemplar la hermosa faz de su esposa antes de que esta, presurosa e indignada, le volteara el rostro con una bofetada que consiguió desorientarlo momentáneamente, observándola confundido antes de notar las lágrimas de angustia y felicidad entremezcladas que brillaban en sus ojos a la par de su agitada respiración al verlo de regreso, vivo y a salvo. Claro que estaba feliz de verlo, pero no podía olvidar la horrible noche que había soportado por su causa, no durmiendo ni siquiera un instante, orando porque Kami fuera benévolo con ella y no al hiciera viuda, no cuando amaba a su esposo de todo corazón.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?- cuestiono Mikoto con la voz quebrada y un nudo en la garganta. -Me pase toda la noche esperándote, sentí que iba a morir de un momento a otro al no saber si volverías- sollozo la Uchiha, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la lágrimas, incapaz de llorar en ese instante. -¿Soy tan poca cosa para ti?, ¿Acaso ya no me dices nada?-exigió saber la Sultana, dolida porque él no le hubiera comentado nada.

-No- se apresuró a corregir Kakashi, sujetando los hombros de ella que intento alejarlo, pero el Hatake no se lo permitió, sabía que estaba molesta pero también sabía que ella quería tenerlo cerca en ese momento, -pero tenía que hacerlo, si el Sultan deja el Palacio mi deber, como Gran Visir, es dejar el Palacio con él, lo sabes- recordó el Hatake, apelando a su buen juicio.

-No involucres política ahora, Kakashi, o no me detendrá nada para golpearte- espeto Mikoto, igualmente dolida pero ya no cargando con aquel aire de angustia y sufrimiento que, por instante, la había hecho idéntica a su madre.

Mikoto finalmente se dejó dominar por sus sentimientos, abrazando efusivamente a Kakashi que la abrazo contra su pecho. Puede que ella, a ojos de todos, fuera una Sultana indeleble, segura y orgullosa, pero siendo la primogénita del Imperio tenía muchas cosas con que lidiar, había tenido que ser el pilar de la familia durante la muerte del Príncipe Itachi del Sultan Baru al ser una adolescente, y él había tenido que verla madurar y endurecerse bajo las adversidades, ocultando con una eficacia increíble su frágil corazón bajo una imagen de poderío incuestionable.

-Estas más enfadada de lo usual- comento Kakashi, besando la coronilla de ella, -y dudo que sea solo por mí- acoto el Hatake de forma predecible.

Rompiendo el abrazo, Mikoto guio a Kakashi, ambos sentándose sobre el diván próximo a la ventana, ocasión que la Sultana aprovecho para sacudir parcialmente el atuendo de su esposo que rio al ver el polvo y ceniza que levantaba en su intento que de igual modo la hizo reír escasamente. Estaba igual de preocupada y a su vez segura de que Naoko tenía la culpa de todo y su deber como esposa del Gran Visir era informarlo de todo cuanto sucediera y que significara de importancia para el Imperio y el Sultanato de su padres.

-Se trata de Naoko- inicio Mikoto finalmente, teniendo la completa atención de su esposo, como siempre, -mi madre esta segura de que ella es la culpable de lo sucedido, alguien hizo una plantilla de su sello- informo la Uchiha.

-Ciertamente la Sultana Naoko tiene los motivos adecuados para que la inculpemos- acepto Kakashi, conociendo los motivos de la Sultana y su odio hacia la Sultana Sakura y su estirpe, motivo suficiente como para inculparla, sin lugar a dudas.

-El problema es Rai- debatió Mikoto, sabiendo que su madre tenía la misma preocupación que ella, -no sabemos qué tanta influencia tenga sobre él, si actuamos ahora probablemente nos enemistemos con él- lamento la pelirosa, recibiendo a cambio una caricia de su esposo en su mejilla, agradecía por la insistente mirada de él sobre su persona. -Lo sé, no somos más que medios hermanos y por parte de nuestro padre pero crecimos juntos, independiente de lo que sintamos entre nosotros, todos somos parte de la misma familia- menciono Mikoto, apelando al amor incondicional que su madre les había inculcado como tal, siempre pidiéndoles que fueran unidos entre si pese a sus diferencias, -temo que todos salgamos más parados de esto- menciono la Sultana, apretando una de las manos de Kakashi entre las suyas.

-El Sultan no se atrevería a matar a su propio hijo- advirtió Kakashi, intuyendo lo que Mikoto intentaba aludir.

La ley del fratricidio había sido anulada desde hace más de veinticuatro años, ratificada durante el reinado del Sultan Baru, ningún Sultan luego del difundo Sultan Izuna había orquestado la muerte de alguno de sus hijos o hermanos y el Sultan Sasuke era totalmente diferente, sin lugar a dudas, el anteponía la seguridad de su familia como el bienestar del Imperio porque ellos eran el Imperio, esa metamorfosis de las normas permitía que todos estuvieran a salvo. Pese a su habitual conducta displicente y fría, estoica y orgullosa, el Sultan Sasuke no se asemejaba a ninguno de sus predecesores.

-No sé si eso sea tan seguro- murmuro Mikoto, dudosa.

No dudaba del amor de su padre y de su compasión, de su bondad y sentimientos paternos por sobre los deberes como gobernante y Sultan, pero Naoko estaba presionando demasiado las cosas. Sonaba duro y frio de comentar, pero si Rai moría…se desharían de la amenaza de Naoko, quizá esa fuera la opción más rentable por la cual optar, pero no la más fácil ya que con ello le romperían el corazón a su madre que amaba a Rai como si fuera su propio hijo.

Al menos, por ahora, seguían contando con la lealtad de Rai, algo era algo.

* * *

Su ángel era la perfección absoluta, un modelo de belleza e inteligencia pura. No había nadie como ella en el mundo…y sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia ella en todo momento habían sido lo único que le habían permitido superar aquella infausta noche, imaginar que sin importar las barreras o los problemas, siempre volverían a estar juntos en brazos del otro, que nada ni nadie evitaría que estuvieran juntos, entrelazando sus vidas como aquel instante en que se habían visto por primera vez en un tiempo que-si bien para otros resultaba lejano-para ellos era como si hubiera tenido lugar hacia apenas un día.

Las palabras de Choji y Shikamaru, adornadas por una felicidad sin par que reflejaba la gloria que reinaba en el Palacio por la noticia que el acaba a de escuchar lo habían alegrado en demasía, dejando atrás a su escolta y siendo reverenciado a su paso, pero nada de esto le importo en lo absoluto, ingresando en los aposentos de su esposa y subiendo apresuradamente la escalera, abriendo las puertas y encontrándola a ella, sentada sobre el diván, meciendo la cuna junto a su cama…

-Majestad- reverencio Tenten, debidamente, retirándose de ipso facto.

Luciendo un sencillo vestido blanco de escote corazón y mangas holgadas—abiertas a la altura de los codos—bajo una chaqueta naranja brillante, con el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello…perfecta y hermosa, Sakura lo recibió con su más radiante sonrisa. Sus largos rizos rosados caían sobre su hombro derecho, tentándolo a abrazarla para sentir el perfume que los embargaba

Sonriendo y corriendo para abrazarla, más feliz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido, su ángel lo recibió con un cálido abrazo, aferrándose conscientemente a la espalda de él, besándole el costado del cuello y haciéndolo reír producto de las cosquillas que sentía y que solo ella sabía provocarle para su divertimento. Abrazando la espalda de ella e inhalando aquella divina fragancia que despedía su piel, el Uchiha agradeció silenciosamente a la providencia divina el permitirle conocer a esa maravillosa mujer, permitir que ambos se amaran y que pudieran formar la familia que disfrutaban de contemplar cada día. Jamás recordaba haber sido tan feliz en toda su existencia.

-Sasuke- murmuro Sakura abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo presente a la razón de su vida, por quien se había sentido desesperada desde la noche anterior.

Rompió el abrazo uniendo inmediatamente sus labios con los de ella en besos cortos y húmedos que repetía una y otra vez, sin conseguir saciarse, haciéndola reír mientras ella aun lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecer la enorme felicidad que le das a mi vida?—preguntó con una permanente sonrisa en los labios besando fugazmente los rojos y exquisitos labios de ella que, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, se mostraba entregada y dispuesta a sus besos, -di todo lo que desees que yo haga y lo haré—rompió los cortos besos, apartando los cortos rizos rosados del rostro de ella para observar su absoluta belleza sin impedimento alguno.

Para Sakura también era magnifico, maravilloso y perfecto recordar lo sucedido. Los largos meses de espera habían merecido la pena por completo, pudiendo sostener en sus brazos a una pequeña niña que era la imagen viva de Sasuke y ella, una Sultana más que, con su inocencia y ternura, iluminaria las vidas de ambos para siempre como ataño ya habían hecho el resto de sus hijos.

-Nada—rio ella cortándole el que parecía ser el mejor monologo, riendo al verlo fruncir el y hacer un infantil puchero que solo aumento las risas de ambos.

En realidad si tenía algo que pedirle.

Sabía que las responsabilidades públicas y gubernamentales los separarían, como siempre, pero deseaba que el ratificara su promesa, ese juramento incólume que le había hecho desde su primera vez juntos; que ella era la única mujer en su corazón, su única Sultana y Haseki, que nadie jamás ocuparía su lugar, si, era egoísta y posesivo de su parte pedirlo, pero esa inquietud había surgido permanentemente en ella desde lo sucedido con Naoko. Jugo con el cuello del Kaftan de él con una de sus manos, y acaricio cabellos azabaches con la otra.

-Salvo seguir viéndome hermosa sin importar lo que pase—pidió, siendo vanidosa al desear, exigir, que su belleza, que ella misma no tomaba en cuenta, fuera única a los ojos de quien más amaba. No quería que absolutamente nada le restara belleza a los ojos de Sasuke, su Sultan, -y tenerme paciencia aunque mi humor se vuelva insoportable—ambos rieron ante esto último.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado en el diván, contemplando igual de maravillado a la tierna y pequeña Sultana de cabellos rosado y orbes esmeralda-identifica a su esposa-que se debatía entre su atención dirigida hacia su padre a quien veía por primera vez y el sueño que intentaba ganar partido en ella y que su madre intentaba sucediera ya que por eso movía la cuna en espera de que su hija volviera a dormir.

-Hanan, nuestra Sultana- nombro Sakura, esperando que él no se opusiera al nombre que ella había elegido.

Como prueba incólume de que todo cuanto ella decidiera estaba bien para él, Sasuke entrelazo su mano con la de Sakura, clavando sus ojos en el hermoso rosto de ella que-sin importar lo que pasara-resultaba lo más fascinante de contemplar para él, ella que era su todo en el mundo, su esposa, Sultana, Haseki, ángel y luna, su hogar, su amiga, su ministro, su consejera y la razón de su existencia.

Ambos siempre estaban en el mismo camino y sus corazones eran uno solo.

* * *

La alegría reinaba en el Palacio pese a lo sucedido, pese al triste incendio por el que las Sultanas y Príncipes del Palacios se encontraban inquietos, peor ni aun así Sarada hubo opacado sus sentimientos, luciendo un halagador vestido violeta de escote corazón y manga ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas en lienzos de gasa transparentemente de un matiz levemente más claro, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de igual color, bordada en hilo de oro y ribeteada en diamantes, cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros en perfectos rizos, adornado por una elegante corona de oro, amatistas y diamantes purpuras que emulaba orquídea a la par de un sencillo par de pendientes de oro y amatista en forma de lagrima.

Boruto contemplo maravillado la belleza de su amada Sultana que, al enterarse de su regreso, había acudido prontamente a su lado, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, ratificando las promesas de amor incondicional que habían hecho entre sí, sintiendo que el corazón del otro a la par con el propio, totalmente doblegados por ese amor que sentían y que era la razón de sus vidas.

-Tenía tanto miedo, no pude dormir en toda la noche- rebelo Sarada, recostada sobre el diván en los aposentos de Boruto quien reposaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella que acariciaba su cabello, ambos dándose la oportunidad de ser egoístas y encontrarse a solas con total libertad, -creí que no volvería a verte- susurro la Uchiha, inclinándose y depositando un cálido beso sobre las sienes de él.

-Aun en sus sueños- advirtió Boruto, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella, llevando los nudillos de ella a sus labios, perdido en sus hermosos y serenos orbes ónix y su incomparable belleza, -siempre estaría con usted, mi Sultana- prometió el Uzumaki.

Claro que estaba feliz, su vida estaba completa teniéndolo a él a su lado, pudiendo amarse con libertad a ojos de todo el mundo al encontrarse prometidos, solo esperando el momento en que pudieran casarse y ser uno a ojos del mundo entero, de ser oficialmente una pareja como cualquier otra, pero pese a sus sueños de felicidad, Sarada noto claramente el aire triste y melancólico sobre las facciones del Uzumaki, preocupada d lo que pudiera sentir y todo aquello que se encontrara rondando su mente.

-Dime, que te tiene tan triste- pidió Sarada.

No quería preocuparla, no quería que ella tuviera que escuchar sus pensamientos egoístas, pero sabía que más la preocuparía si no era sincero y quería serlo siempre con ella, mentirle era algo que no podía concebir siquiera, si algo valoraban ambos era ser sincero por sobre cualquier cosa, para ambos amar significaba decirse las cosas de frente sin importar lo que pasara. _Es mejor una verdad dolorosa a una mentira agradable_ , decía ella para justificar su forma de pensar y Boruto no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella.

-La gente, muchos murieron innecesariamente a causa de las llamas- comento Boruto, perdiendo su mirada en la nada misma, -es tan extraño, algo así no hubiera sucedido solo porque si y su majestad lo sabe- valido el Uzumaki.

-Todos lo sabemos- secundo Sarada, jugando con los cabellos de él, tranquilizándolo en el acto con este sencillo gesto, -creemos que la Sultana Naoko tenga algo que ver- afirmó la Uchiha con desprecio por la enemiga de su madre.

-El Sultan comento que alguien había entrado en los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura, ¿tiene algo que ver?- inquirió Boruto, recordando lo que el Sultan le había mencionado el día anterior, antes del incendio.

-Sí, porque hicieron una plantilla de su sello y casualmente Naoko se ha mantenido inactiva por demasiado tiempo- comento Sarada con obviedad, apretando disimuladamente una de sus manos, -pero el problema es que no hay pruebas, de lo contrario nos desharíamos de ella- bufo la Uchha.

Odiaba de todo corazón a Naoko por ser una mujer intrigante que había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno en sus vidas, rompiendo la paz el matrimonio de sus padres escasamente, el resto de su hermanos quizá no lo notaran pero ella si ya que-por accidente-había escuchado la discusión sostenida cuando su madre se había enterado del incidente entre Naoko y su padre.

- _Me mentiste,_ ¡Siempre me has mentido!- Sarada aun podía recordar los gritos de lamento y decepción de su madre ante la confesión de su padre, - _¡He dado todo en mi vida por ti y así me traicionas!_

Su madre era una mujer meticulosa, controlada, fría y digna en todo momento, una mujer que había nacido para ser una Sultan y que amaba con tal fuerza y desesperación que aquella traición, inconsciente, le había resultado difícil de superar, fingiendo normalidad a ojos de todos pero manteniéndose distante de su padre día y noche, incluso no le había dirigido la palabra por un largo tiempo. La aparición de Naoko en sus vidas había significado algo imposible de olvidar para su madre y su padre había hecho todo en su poder por ser digno del perdón de su Haseki. Sarada aprendía de todos esos suceso y por ello desconfianza de Naoko contrario a como había hecho con Rin y Mei en su día, pero entonces había sido una niña, ahora era una Sultana adulta y nadie cuestionaría su autoridad.

-Entre tanto desastre, solo pensé en ti, Sarada- prometió Boruto, levantándose del regazo de ella, perdido en sus hermosos ojos, acariciando la mejilla de ella que sonrió a cambio, -eso me permitió tener la fuerza de volver, eso me dio paz, ahora…- musito el Uzumaki, inclinando conscientemente su rostro hacia el de ella, -todo esos recuerdos son nada, una niebla que se disipa- murmuro el rubio contra sus labios, -te amo tanto- prometió Boruto, totalmente enamorado de ella.

-Y yo te amo a ti- correspondió Sarada.

De forma inmediata, la Uchiha envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uzumaki que unió sus labios con los de ella, envolviendo protectoramente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

Con la tierna y adorable pequeña en sus brazos, Sakura se encontraba recostada de espaldas sobre el pecho de Sasuke, quien envolvía protectoramente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, lamentando no haber estado-al menos-esperando pacientemente a que terminaran las labores de parto. Era la primera vez que no se había encontrado en el momento del nacimiento de uno de sus hijos.

-Quisiera haber estado aquí- se quejó Sasuke.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Sakura ante esta mención, claro que ella igualmente había deseado que estuviera fuera de las puertas esperando que la hija de ambos naciera, como había sucedido anteriormente, pero razones de fuerza mayor los habían separado y era comprensible, el egoísmo debía olvidarse luego de lo que el pueblo y la gente inocente había tendido que tolerar incongruentemente. Su auténtico y mayor deber, además de garantizar que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo y felices, era garantizar paz y seguridad al pueblo, si fallaban en eso…el Sultanato no tendría razón ni fundamento con el cual existir.

-No es tu culpa, o en parte- corrigió Sakura, observándolo un tanto divertida, apartando su mirada de Hanan que dormía en sus brazos, -me aterro la idea de que te pasara algo, sabes que dependo por completo de ti- recordó la Haseki con aquella dulzura indeleble.

-Y yo de ti- secundo Sasuke, besándole la frente, perdido en su belleza y bondad, -no volverá a suceder, pero era necesario- le recordó el Uchiha, reposando su cabeza contra el hombro de ella.

-Kami tuvo compasión, podría haber sido peor, toda la capital podría haber ardido hasta reducirse a cenizas- razono Sakura, intentando ver algo positivo entre semejante catástrofe.

Ciertamente existía esa posibilidad, siempre existían los riesgos y las circunstancias mucho peores, pero recordando aquel infierno…Sasuke no podía siquiera imaginar algo peor pese a que la circunstancia había estado a su alcance. Pero lo cierto era que todo podría haber sido peor ya que, de igual modo, Sakura podría haber corrido peligro y él nada hubiera sabido al no estar en el Palacio. Pero él hubiera podía debatirse cuanto quisiera, el presente era lo importante, no el pasado que no podía sufrir ninguna modificación.

-Afortunadamente el pueblo sigue leal a nosotros- consoló Sasuke y que esto era de completa importancia para ambos, -todos se refugiaron en los monasterios y en tu fundación- acoto el Sultan.

-Me alegro, encomendé a Ino encargarse de distribuir todo el dinero que tengo para remediar lo sucedido- menciono Sakura, besando la frente de su hija, levantando la mirada hacia Sasuke que, guardando completo silencio, no apartaba sus ojos de ella. -¿Qué?- indago la Haseki, sonriendo un tanto abrumada por su atención.

-¿Estas segura de que no eres un ángel?- cuestiono Sasuke, maravillado con su buen corazón.

Una melodiosa y radiante sonrisa abandono los labios de Sakura, divertida ante su idea. Sasuke por su parte se enamorada más y más de ella cada vez que la veía, ¿Existían mujeres más hermosas? La gente diariamente insistía que sí, pero para él nadie era más hermosa que su Sultana, su Haseki, su esposa, su belleza no solo era física sino que provenía de su alma, ella poseía un corazón tan generoso y caritativo que, al igual que él, el pueblo se embelesaba y encandilaba cada vez que la veía. Ella era la inocencia del mundo, la dulzura, belleza y bondad personificada.

-No, no un ángel- corrigió Sakura, segura de este hecho, -pero si lo soy para ti- sonrió la pelirosa, pegando su frente a la de Sasuke.

Todo había formado parte de una noche simplemente horrible, maravillosa al mismo tiempo, pero que podían dejar atrás. El pueblo estaba con ellos y tenían todos los medios posibles con que reparar lo sucedido, el desastre no había significado nada para ellos que se mantenían unidos.

* * *

 **PD:** Lamento la demora, en serio, pero ya que la serie está atravesando una transición de cambio-además de responsabilidades y problemas que he tenido-tarde más de lo previsto en actualizar pero lo he hecho y de la forma más extensa que fue posible, dedicando como siempre este nuevo capítulo a **DULCECITO311** (por sus comentarios, que adoro y habiéndome apresurado a actualizar este fic y " **La Bella & La Bestia**" hace unos momentos atrás) Bueno, gracias por su paciencia mis queridos amigos y lectores, prometo actualizar nuevamente la próxima semana, rogando su paciencia y comprensión si tardo en ello, pero todo es por hacerlos felices a ustedes :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	25. Chapter 24

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 24

El pueblo, pese a su perdida propia, estaba gozoso tras haberse enterado de la noticia del alumbramiento de su Sultana. La llegada de una niña no era menos feliz para el pueblo que alababa el amor incondicional con que la angelical Sultana Haseki los dotaba ya que las reconstrucciones—por el incendio—hubieron iniciado inmediatamente al día siguiente, mientras la gran parte de la gente era albergada en los monasterios y la fundación de la Sultana.

El deber era una prioridad indeleble, algo que debía acatarse, pero si algo estaba haciendo Mitsuki en ese momento era contemplar con absoluta admiración a la única esposa y Haseki del Sultan del mundo, la hermosa Sultana Sakura que era una madre para él y a quien debía y deseaba felicitar por haber salido intacta de un parto. Puede que la medicina estuviera teniendo sus propios avances, pero aun así existía la permanente amenaza de morir durante el parto o correr algún riesgo alarmante.

Sentada sobre el estilizado diván junto a la ventana, la hermosa Sultana lucía un elegante vestido morado purpureo, de escote corazón—con seis botones de oro, en caída vertical—y mangas abullonadas. Por sobre el vestido se encontraba una capa superior de encaje e hilo de oro que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha y que iniciaba en los costados del corpiño—dividiendo el centro del corpiño y la falda interior, del resto del vestido—y formando una ajustadas muñequeras que iniciaban a la altura de los codos hasta las muñecas. El largo cabello rosado de la Sultana, cual marea de risos, caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado por una inigualable corona de oro, cristales morados y amatistas que emulaban lirios y orquídeas a la par de un sencillo par de pendientes de cuna de diamante con una amatista en forma de lagrima en el centro, a imagen de los dijes que pendían de la cadena de oro y diamante alrededor de su cuello.

-Sultana, en cuanto me entere tenía que verla- saludo Mitsuki, feliz al ver sonreír a la Sultana que protegía al Imperio y al Palacio entero, -permítame felicitarla, Kami mediante la Sultana Hanan será igual de hermosa que usted- adulo el Pasha con sincera admiración y anhelo.

-Amén, Mitsuki, espero que sea así- secundo Sakura.

Basto una sola e inequívoca mirada de la Sultana para que Mitsuki comprendiera que debía sentarse a su lado, la conversación que la Sultana deseaba sostener con él claramente incluía temas de suma relevancia, ella jamás podía ocultar sus sentimientos y preocupación por el Imperio, así como por mantener la paz de forma absoluta y todos debían de alabar su sacrificio, su devoción a ser leal a un Imperio en que no había nacido.

-Me alegra que tengas tiempo para estar en mi presencia, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido- sonrió Sakura, agradecida enormemente de la atención que Mitsuki le dispensaba al mantenerse leal a ella cuando muchas personas elegían actuar en pro de su propio beneficio y no del Imperio, -además ahora que serás parte del Imperio has de encargarte de asuntos de suma importancia- aludió la Haseki.

Era una tradición muy antigua el hecho de que un futuro yerno del Imperio tuviera una posición social de la cual presumir ante el resto de sus compatriotas, aliados o enemigos en el Palacio y dentro del Consejo Real, Mitsuki no podía ser la excepción a esta regla. Lo esperable era que ascendiera en el estatus social como Visir de alguna provincia, pero ya que la boda estaba tan próxima, Mitsuki no creía recibir un título ni tampoco era que lo deseara. Servir al Imperio como tal ya de por si era un honor.

-Si, Sultana, su Majestad ha comenzado a indicarme el lugar que he de ocupar en el diván- acepto Mitsuki.

-Pero supongo que no te ha dicho que Shikaku Nara Pasha se encuentra muy enfermo y planea retirarse para que tú ocupes su lugar como Visir de las tierras del norte y comandante de la flota Imperial- comunico Sakura, ligeramente divertida.

Shikaku Nara era uno de los hombres de mayor experiencia en la gobernanza y legislatura del Imperio, había ascendido al cargo de Visir cuando ella había sido una adolescente, recientemente embarazada de Baru, su primogénito, un aliado incuestionable en los momentos de necesidad, pero ahora su aliado era un hombre mayor y que merecía bien retirarse y vivir con tranquilidad lo que le quedaba de vida, intentando superar la enfermedad que lo aquejaba. En esos tiempos de necesidad debían de contar con la ayuda de un Visir joven, esplendido, seguro de sí mismo y con una voluntad y lealtad inquebrantable.

-Sultana, es un honor demasiado grande- alcanzo a decir el peliceleste.

Ascender a tal título, a su edad, era un honor que pocos tenían y eso ya podía darse a conocer mediante Boruto que a su edad era Hasoda Basi, algo que se esperaría de alguien mayor y más capacitado, alguien que contara con edad y experiencia, algo sumamente valorado por el Imperio. Pero si una oportunidad así le era dada a alguien así de joven, era porque merecía la pena y porque el Sultan tenía plena confianza de que ejercería perfectamente la labor en cuestión.

-El mundo es poco para alguien tan leal como tú, Mitsuki- animo Sakura, sosteniendo una de las manos del joven Pasha entre las suyas. -He de advertirte una cosa, Izumi lleva tiempo sintiendo un amor platónico por Boruto, un amor que acabaría por ser su ruina y que no es más que una desmedida afición infantil- advirtió la Sultana, sorprendiendo a Mitsuki que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de esto. -Tú eres un hombre, y sé que como tal no te costara trabajo eliminar esos recuerdos de la niñez y hacer que entienda el rol que, como Sultana y mujer ha de llevar a cabo- menciono la Haseki, esperando que su leal aliado tuviera la gentileza de ocuparse de tal diatriba. -Esto no es solo un matrimonio por amor y bienestar, Mitsuki, también es por política, no lo olvides- pidió Sakura, sinceramente.

Esta revelación era completamente sorpresiva para Mitsuki, si bien su interés por la Sultana Izumi era sincero, no creía que ella ya tuviera a alguien más en su corazón, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que cumpliría su labor, con creces. Haría recapacitar a la joven Sultana, demostrándole que existía más beneplácito en un matrimonio por poder que por un ingenuo sentimiento romántico. Si la Sultana y el Sultan tenían fe en él para elegirlo yerno del Imperio, entonces no los decepcionaría.

-No lo haré, Sultana- prometió Mitsuki.

* * *

El palacio usualmente era un lugar de asiduo recogimiento personal para las Sultanas y Favoritas, en décadas y siglos pasados el Palacio del Sultan estaba apartado de aquel en que residían las mujeres, pero el reinado del Sultan Hashirama había inhabilitado esta tradición y permitido que todas las concubinas, Favoritas y Hasekis convivieran bajo el mismo techo que el Sultan que elegía a quien mantener a su lado, así como a su progenie. Esto era tanto bueno como malo, por un lado podían ganar poder en la cama del Sultan y forjar amistad entre ellas mismas, pero por otro lado también favorecía a los conflictos entre mujeres, así como a las intrigas que no tardaban en entretejerse.

El tema de conversación para Eri, en ese momento, era precisamente eso. La inminente boda entre la Sultana Sarada y Boruto, el Hasoda Basi, era el tema de conversación en boca de todos como el evento del año tras el nacimiento de la Sultana Hanan, así como la reacción de la Sultana Izumi que, extrañamente, hasta entonces, se había mantenido totalmente silente. La Sultana Sarada se merecía ser feliz, todos lo decían y Eri lo creía, sin lugar a dudas, pero el temor de que la Sultana Izumi intentara algo era latente en la mente de la joven Favorita.

Sentada sobre un elegante diván de oro—en los aposentos de la Sultana Midoriko—Eri se encontraba expectante, intentando seguir el consejo de quien, obviamente, tenía mayor experiencia que ella y que era su guía en muchas ocasiones. La encantadora Favorita del Príncipe Kagami lucía un sencillo y desconocido vestido rosa violáceo que apenas y era visible gracias a una capa superior o bata, violeta y estampada con el emblema de los Uchiha en hilo cobrizo, de escote en V y mangas holgadas, sin ser ajustada en ningún lugar de su anatomía de una forma favorecedora que apenas y hacia visible su embarazo de—recién cumplidos—siete meses. Su largo cabello rubio—sencillamente peinado y decorado por una fina diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de diamante con un dije de granate que pendía sobre la frente—caída tras su espalda y sobre su hombro izquierdo, enseñando ligeramente unos largos pendientes de diamante en forma de línea—en caída vertical—de los que pendían un granate en forma de lagrima.

-Funcionaran las cosas, ¿Sultana?- inquirió Eri.

-Espero que sí- oro Midoriko, -la Sultana Sarada se lo merece, ha perdido demasiado- lamento la pelimorada.

Sentada frente a ella, y en un diván idéntico, se encontraba la Sultana Midoriko en una imagen de seguridad total, gozando de inmunidad omo padre de un Príncipe, y además miembro de la familia Imperial, aliada de la Sultana Sakura y especialmente de la Sultana Sarada. Lucía un simple vestido sin mangas, de escote cuadrado—levemente redondeado—con cinco botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta transparente de encaje y mangas ajustadas, —que dividía el centro del corpiño y la falda inferior de la tela transparente—con el tradicional y elegante estampado del emblema de los Uchiha ribeteado en diamante. Su largo cabello violáceo, cual cascada de rizos, caía obre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una soberbia y digna corona de oro y amatistas que emulaba las plumas de un pavo real, a juego con un sencillo par de pendientes de cuna de oro con un diamante purpura en el centro.

-Ya sea que la Sultana Izumi lo quiera o no, es la voluntad del Sultan Sasuke y debemos acatarla- razono Eri con diligencia.

-Así es- secundo la pelimorada, -según escuche la boda se celebrara en una semana- comento Midoriko.

-¿Tan poco tiempo?- se sorprendió Eri.

Las bodas reales no eran un asunto sin importancia, mucho más si se trataba de una de las hijas del Sultan del mundo, las preparaciones—cuando menos—deberían de tomar semanas, por no decir meses. Era realmente extraño que un evento de tamaña importancia y magnanimidad estuviera destinado a suceder en tan poco tiempo siendo que a su vez se celebraría la boda de la Sultan Izumi con Mitsuki Pasha.

-Sera durante la luna llena- cito la Sultana, sin más, -para el Imperio eso es sinónimo de buena suerte y prosperidad- informo Midoriko.

-En ese caso será un magnifico momento- sonrió Eri, ocultando sus pensamientos.

Midoriko no necesitaba hondar profundamente para darse cuenta de que algo preocupaba a Eri, usualmente era alguien totalmente calmada pero en esta ocasión e apretaba la anos, se mordía los labios y evadía su mirada de vez en vez, como si su mente estuviera perdida en divagaciones casi incomprensibles, incapaces de entender por nadie a su alrededor y Midoriko no deseaba que se sintiera así. Estaba embarazada, se suponía que deba sentirse tranquila, plena, serena y calmada, no querían correr ningún peligro por preocupaciones personales.

-Te noto intranquila, Eri- percibió Midoriko. -¿Hay algo que te preocupe?- indago la Sultana.

-No- respondió la favorita, inmediatamente, -bueno, algo- admitió Er, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo y palpable preocupación, -es un presentimiento, escomo si algo estuviera punto de ocurrir- vaticino la favorita con palpable temor y angustia.

Su embarazo se sentía bien, tranquilo, perfecto y apacible salvo por las usuales pataditas que ya se sentían con indiscutible claridad pero, como una nefasta promesa o profecía, Eri sentía que algo andaba mal, era como si estuvieran a la espera de que algo horrible fuera a suceder, no solo para ella sino también para el Imperio, era una sensación realmente extraña y desconcertante, por no decir preocupante.

-Lo sé, también lo he sentido- acepto Midoriko, con la mirada perdida en la nada, -es la brisa esta…- la pelimorada busco, mentalmente, las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión, -agria, se avecinan tiempos de tormenta- sentencio finalmente la Sultana.

Se había perdido mucho en los años anteriores, pérdidas irreparables e inmateriales, si bien ahora existía el problema de los rebeldes, por no hablar de lo sucedido a causa del incendio, no deseaban que la paz que tanto había costado construir se viera quebrantada de forma innecesaria. El Imperio no podía ni debía volver a sus días de crisis, eso devastaría al mundo entero.

-Kami mediante no traerán el desastre- oro Eri.

-Amén- secundo Midoriko.

Kami mediante, no estarían a la espera de una catástrofe equiparable a la sucedida hacía más de diez años atrás cuando habían muerto el príncipe Itachi y el Sultan Baru. Nadie quería revivir aquellos nefastos y tristes días que habían herido tan profundamente a la Sultana Sakura.

* * *

Debía de aparentar, el deber cortesano así lo decía pero eso no significaba en lo absoluto que el vestido que estuviera usando consiguiera transmitir claramente sus sentimientos. Sentada sobre su cama, apretándose las mano y perdida en la nada que contemplaba por una de las ventanas, Izumi intentaba mantener la calma pese a que llevar dentro de sí misma una tormenta a punto de estallar, incapaz de obtener la paz que Koyuki intentaba transmitirle inútilmente.

La Sultana lucía un vestido aguamarina grisáceo, de escote recto de mangas justadas sin llegar a la muñeca, abiertas a la altura del codo para exponer la piel de los brazos. Los bordes de las mangas, los hombros y el borde del escote estaba ribeteado en encaje color dorado que complementaba el corpiño decorado con seis botones de oro en caída vertical. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro, como siempre, se encontraba recogido tras su nuca y adornado por una sencilla diadema de oro que emulaba lirios y narcisos con una serie de diamantes incrustados se veía complementada por un par de largos pendientes de oro con una cristal de aguamarina en forma de lágrima al final como decoración. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, las puertas se abrieron de forma repentina, dándole a saber que su igual-una Sultana o Príncipe-pretendía verla.

Ya que el palacio entero, y el pueblo, celebraban por el nacimiento de su hermana y el triunfo de su madre, Sarada no perdía la oportunidad de lucir sus mejores vestidos en estos; los días previos a su boda. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido azul de escote corazón—con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical—y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas en lienzos para exponer frontalmente sus brazos. Por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de igual color ribeteada en escamas de plata para formar unas elegantes hombreras, así como en los costados de la chaqueta—cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre—y que además emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha en diferentes áreas de la falda y la espalda. Su largo cabello azabache, cual cascada de rizos, caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una elegante corona de plata, zafiros y diamantes en forma de flores de jazmín para complementar un sencillo par e pendientes de cristal en forma de lagrima a la par con un elegante guirnalda de plata alrededor de su cuello, de la que pendían múltiples dijes de plata con zafiros engarzados y un dije central, de mayor tamaño, representaba el emblema de lo Uchiha.

-Izumi, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- cuestiono Sarada, observando con confusión a su hermana menor. -El día es precioso, no tienes por qué desperdiciar tu tempo aquí- razono la Uchiha, esperando convencer a su hermana de disfrutar de la felicidad de la que todos gozaban. Pero pese a su ameno estado de ánimo Izumi la observo con una frialdad que la hizo sentir extraña. -¿Qué tienes?- inquirió Sarada, sinceramente preocupada.

La hermosa, la inteligente, aquella que nunca hacia nada mal, a quien todo el mundo quería, esa era Sarada a quien debía de llamar hermana. Siempre la había idolatrado como tal, por ser tan perfecta y digna ante todo, pero eta vez Izumi no hacía sino odiarla, odiar su cinismo y su arrogancia, su egoísmo y autoritarismo. Esta vez esa inocencia e ingenuidad no hacía sino resultar falsa para ella, detestaba esa faceta de su hermana, no, no era su hermana, solo Sarada.

-No puedo creer que seas tan falsa- insulto Izumi con desdén y rencor, confundiendo aún más a su hermana, -te dije cientos de veces lo que sentía por Boruto y al final fuiste tan egoísta que decidiste tenerlo para ti- Sarada bajo la mirada antes estas palabras, no sabiendo que decir para disminuir la decepción y dolor de su hermana. -Claro, eres la más hermosa, la más inteligente, tú lo tienes todo, no sabes cuánto te odio- chillo la Uchiha, herida en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-No, Izumi- protesto Sarada, dando un paso al frente, esperando poder hacerle ver la verdad de la situación, -te prometo que intente controlar mis sentimientos, intente alejar a Boruto, marcar las distancias, pero a medida que más lo intentaba más cedía yo misma, no podía evitarlo- la Uchiha bajo la mirada, sabiendo que de todas formas eso no eran más que excusas, nada conseguiría hacer desistir a Izumi. -Mi padre decidió que nos casáramos, de ser así yo jamás se lo habría pedido, no hubiera tenido el valor- aclaro Sarada, eligiendo apelar a la decisión que su padre había tomado.

-Pero yo sí- espeto Izumi, de forma inmediata, dando de igual modo un paso hacia su hermana, no temiendo decirle todo aquello cuanto pensaba, -yo estaba dispuesta a darle mi vida a él, a casarme y tener hijos, pero en lugar de eso hiciste que se enamorara de ti- acoto la Sultana, incapaz de creer que la mujer que la había traicionado de aquella forma de no fuera sino su propia hermana, a quien idolatraba tanto desde niña. -¡Me lo quitaste!- acuso Izumi, dolida.

En algún momento debía de escuchar esas palabras, era previsible y Sarada se había hecho a la idea durante mucho tiempo, pero creerlo y vivirlo eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes, sin semejanza alguna en lo absoluto. No era la traidora que Izumi decía que era, solo había sido dominada por sus sentimientos pese a intentar mantener la distancia, habiendo intentado que viera que los sentimientos por Boruto eran un error. Jamás había sido su interior herirla, jamás.

-Regresare más tarde, cuando estés más tranquila- se excusó Sarada, incapaz de sostener aquella conversación por más tiempo, -quizá entonces lo entiendas- finalizo la Sultana, volteando hacia la puerta.

-No, tu no iras a ninguna aparte-detuvo Izumi, sujetándola del brazo e impidiéndole marcharse. -¿Haces trizas mis sueños y luego te vas? Tu sabias todo sobre mi, ¿Y qué hiciste? Apuñalarme por la espalda- culpo la Uchiha con incuestionable odio en su mirada. -Jamás te perdonare por lo que hiciste, ni a ti ni a Boruto, jamás serán felices, lo juro- prometió Izumi, sin una pisca de remordimiento.

Las palabras de Izumi la estaban preocupando y mucho, jamás la había escuchado hablar así y le preocupaba que sucediera, Izumi no era alguien que-en lo absoluto-hablaba por hablar, siempre cumplía todo aquello que mencionara o aludiera siquiera, las palabras de Izumi significaban un mantra, una ley, algo que si era mencionado sucedería como tal de forma inevitable y Sarada no deseaba que Boruto tuviera que sufrir por su causa solo por el encaprichamiento de Izumi.

-Izumi, apégate la razón- pidió Sarada, ocultando cuan herida y ofendida se sentía por esas palabras, -si nuestro padre lo designo así se hará, debemos entender y resignarnos- raciono la Uchiha.

-No, yo jamás lo haré- se opuso la pelicastaña, -deja de fingirte inocente porque no lo eres, me quitaste al hombre que amaba ¡Te metiste entre nosotros!- grito Izumi, halando fuertemente el brazo de su hermana.

Si, lo había hecho. Boruto siempre había tratado con respeto a Izumi, quizá-con el tiempo-ella hubiera logrado hacer que su padre viera con buenos ojos una unión entre ellos que, con toda seguridad, podría haber tenido lugar si ella no hubiera aparecido, pero de una u otra forma Boruto no hubiera amado a Izumi, es cierto que en ocasiones el amor surgía de la convivencia, pero en este caso no, nada podía forzar amor cuando no lo había en absoluto.

-Aun cuando yo no estuviera, Boruto no se casaría contigo- razono Sarada, pidiendo su comprensión. -Él no te amaba, entiéndelo, no te ama- rogo la Uchiha.

-Por tu culpa- protesto Izumi, sin cambiar de parecer, -si tu no estuvieras él se hubiera enamorado de mí, habríamos sido felices- condeno la pelicastaña.

-¡Ya basta!- irrumpió Sakura.

La discusión, sostenida por ambas hasta ese momento, les había impedido darse cuenta por completo de que las puertas habían sido abiertas, permitiendo el ingreso de su madre que-si bien había esperado tras la puerta al escuchar la discusión-había escuchado todo lo que se habían dicho, realmente furiosa al ver la enemistad que podía surgir entre dos de sus hijas.

-Madre…- Izumi intento explicarse.

-Silencio, Izumi- ordeno la Haseki, zanjando la situación. -Sarada, ve a mis aposentos y espérame ahí- pidió Sakura, con un tono de voz suave y maternal, completamente contrario al que estaba usando con Izumi.

-Si, madre- acato Sarada.

Evitando la mirada de Izumi, por completo, Sarada reverencio debidamente a su madre, abandonando aquellos aposentos tan pronto como le fue posible, dejando a solas a Izumi y su madre que se observaron duramente entre sí.

* * *

Izumi la preocupaba, por ello no había podido solo quedarse lejos y esperar a que las cosas siguieran un curso natural que—y Koyuki lo sabía—nunca tendría lugar. De pie, fuera de los aposentos de su desolada amiga, Koyuki esperaba ser de ayuda en alguna forma luego de haber llegado en compañía de la Sultana Sakura con quien se había encontrado en su camino. Esta vez no quería ser una amenaza para nadie, todo lo contrario, quería empezar desde cero y recuperar su lugar y para ello debía de tener cuidado donde pisaba y lo que hacía.

La Princesa se encontraba vistiendo un sencillo vestido verde claro de escote cuadrado y botones de igual color bajo una corta chaqueta superior—hasta la altura de los muslos-de escote redondo y bajo—a mitad el busto—cerrado hasta la altura del vientre por cinco botones de diamante y pequeñas piezas de oro, lateralmente, en caída vertical y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, con un cuello trasero que enmarcaba el escote frontal y cuyo material estaba ribeteado en hilo cobrizo, emulando flores de jazmín. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una sencilla gargantilla de diamantes a juego con un diminuto par de pendientes en forma de lágrima que complementaba la corona de oro decorada por una seguidilla de perlas en forma de lágrima y que adornaba su cabello que caía libremente tras su espalda.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma abrupta permitiendo que la Sultana Sarada abandonara los aposentos de su hermana, peor lejos de seguir con su camino, la Uchiha no hizo sino detenerse en cuanto vio a la Princesa en espera de poder ingresar. Iracunda, Sarada dio dos pasos hacia ella, amedrentando a Koyuki que hubo de reconocer que la Sultana delante de ella era idéntica a la Sultana Sakura en su totalidad, el mismo aire intimidante y seguro que provocaba una sensación extraña en quienes la rodeaban.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- cuestiono Sarada, no pudiendo controlar su ira que salió a flote de forma casi inmediata, -¿Por qué tienes que entrometerte en todo?- exigió la Uchiha, harta de toda esa situación.

-Sultana, solo quiero ayudar- se excusó Koyuki, sinceramente.

-Pues no lo hagas- ordeno Sarada, con voz fría. -Todo esto es culpa tuya, por tus intrigas Izumi acabó sucumbiendo a algo que jamás debió ser- acuso la Uchiha siendo que, en efecto, era así, -desde que llegaste a este Palacio todo se ha vuelto un caos, todos estaremos felices en cuanto te vayas- garantizo Sarada, sin reparar en como estaba expresando sus sentimientos cuando no debía.

-Sultana, yo…- intento defenderse la Princesa.

No dándole tiempo, Sarada paso por su lado, chocando conscientemente su hombro contra el de ella con brusquedad, casi ninguneándola de ipso facto, cosa que hirió interiormente a Koyuki. Era consciente de que había errado y como, pero quería remediar las coas, no quería perder la vida por culpa de la Sultana Naoko.

Quería hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

-Una vez te pregunte si había algo entre Boruto y tú, lo negaste- recordó Sakura, observando reprobatoriamente a Izumi que no parecía arrepentida por hablarle de esa forma a Sarada, -si en ese entonces hubiera sabido que sentías algo de igual modo le hubiera dicho a tu padre que te concertara un matrimonio con alguien más- dio por hecho la Haseki, sorprendiendo a su hija que la observo incrédula, como si la hubiera traicionado. -Boruto no es para ti- insistió Sakura.

-Si lo es- protesto Izumi.

Presa de los nervios y la incredulidad más grande ante semejante desasosiego, Sakura tomo el mentón de su hija viéndola a los ojos en espera de encontrar una pequeña chispa de quien había sido su hija. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía ver absolutamente nada, solo odio e ira destinados hacia Sarada como pago por haberse enamorado sinceramente, ese rencor u odio le recordaba a Rin de tal forma que Sakura se sintió momentáneamente asustada.

-Entiéndelo, tú eres una niña para él, el amor que le tienes es enfermizo- rogo Sakura, sin saber que más decir para convencerla de su punto.

Izumi se soltó del agarre de su madre sin poder evitar reír ante sus palabras. Su padre cumplía con los asuntos de estado ante que con cualquier otra cosa y su madre se dedicaba a hacer feliz al pueblo bajo una autoridad incuestionable, apenas y tenían tiempo para ellos mismos, anteponían al mundo por sobre ellos, ¿Cómo podían pretender entenderla así de repente? Ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que era realmente el amor porque no se molestaban en entenderlo siquiera.

-¿Eso me lo dirá una mujer en el ocaso de su belleza?- insulto Izumi, tratando a su progenitora como si fuese su igual…no, como menos que eso. -¿Cuántos años más, madre?, ¿Cuántos años más crees que serás la única mujer para el Sultan? Ya no eres la joven y hermosa Sultana que llego a este Palacio- se refirió la pelicastaña con claro sarcasmo, siendo sumamente hiriente en sus declaraciones. -Cuando nuestro padre tome un amante, entonces me entenderás, madre- prometió Izumi.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, herida únicamente ante aquellas palabras y su significado, Sakura arremetió contra su hija con una bofetada certera que hizo Izumi llevarse la mano a la mejilla, con incredulidad. Su madre jamás la había golpeado, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Solo le había dicho la verdad, ella no sería la única mujer del Sultan para siempre, se trataba de simple lógica, todo llegaba a su final, siempre debía suceder así y su madre, sin lugar a dudas, no sería la excepción.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- exigió Sakura, incapaz de reconocer a su hija.

-Lo hago porque puedo- se indultó la Uchiha a sí misma, -porque tú también me traicionaste, te pusiste en mi contra- chillo Izumi, molesta con su madre.

-Mi deber es buscar tu felicidad y eso he hecho, no importa si me odias, sé que estarás bien y a salvo- aclaro Sakura, pero ni aun así la mirada de Izumi vario en aquel odio que destilaba de forma inequívoca, -cuando tengas tus propios hijos me entenderás, antes no- amenizo la Haseki, sintiéndose repentinamente sin aire.

-¿Quién eres para decirlo?- cuestiono Izumi, incapaz de comprenderla.

-Cállate- ordeno Sakura, sin recibir protesta alguna esta vez. -¿Te atreves a ponerte en mi contra? Soy tu madre, jamás haría algo contra ti- prometió la Haseki, preguntándose que había hecho para merecer que sus hijos no entendieran el sacrificio que hacia cada día. -Ya sea que lo quieras o no, te casaras con Mitsuki Pasha y no hay más hablar- determino Sakura, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma y no llorar como deseaba hacerlo, -me odias y lo entiendo, pero hago esto por ti, ya sea que lo entiendas o no- zanjo la pelirosa.

No esperando protesta o alguna clase de respuesta, Sakura se sujetó la falda del vestido, retirándose tan pronto como le fue posible, eludiendo a Koyuki que se encontraba tras la puerta y que la reverencio, siguiendo con su camino. No debía preguntarse siquiera si la estaban siguiendo, sabía que Ino, Tenten y Kin estaban tras suyo. Siguiendo con su camino sin reparar en nada, Sakura solo se detuvo en cuanto dio por hecho que estaba sola en ese pasillo, bueno, excepto por su sequito.

-Sultana, ¿Está bien?- se preocupó Ino, tocándole el hombro. -Está muy pálida- acoto la Yamanaka.

Sabia porque, sentía esa punzada en el centro del pecho, quitándole la respiración, haciéndole sentir que de un momento a otro perdería el conocimiento, por eso se había detenido, esperando poder recuperarse y afortunadamente lo estaba haciendo. Las palabras de Izumi lo habían desencadenado, lo sabía, lo había sentido…¿Qué madre no sufriría al escuchar hablar así a su hija? Llevándose una mano al centro del pecho, tranquilizándose a sí misma, Sakura asintió ante la preocupación de Ino.

-Estoy bien- mintió la Sultana.

Ino entreabrió los labios, apunto de rebatir esto, pero la Sultana se adelantó a ella, continuando con su digno andar de regreso a sus aposentos donde debía encontrarse la Sultana Sarada.

* * *

No era la Haseki principal, era una Sultana como cualquier otra, una esclava que nunca había obtenido su libertad, pero estas circunstancias no hacían sino impulsar a Naoko a llegar cada vez más lejos gracias a su propio lívido. Había un lugar en el Palacio, un área cerrada que conectaba on el jardín privado y que separaba este lugar del Palacio mediante una ventana con un enrejado dorado que brindaba la debida privacidad de la cual Naoko pudo disfrutar al entrar en esta estancia, encontrándose con Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha que, del otro lado, la reverencio respetuosamente.

-Sultana-saludo el Pasha.

La Sultana portaba un sencillo vestido azul-índigo e escote corazón con una falsa capa inferior, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas hasta cubrir las manos, por sobe el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de igual color bordada en cristales turquesa, azules y purpuras, así como ribeteado en diamante, cerrada a la altura del vientre. Su cabello se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras la nuca, haciendo destacar todavía más al collar de plata, diamantes y zafiros en forma de lágrima alrededor de su cuello, a la par con un par de pendientes y que complementaba una soberbia corona de plata y topacios a imagen de un pavo real.

-Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha- saludo Naoko, agradecida por la asistencia de su leal amigo y aliado a quien apreciaba de todo corazón pese a no demostrarlo, -estamos en tiempos difíciles, no deshicimos de una gran amenaza ahora que la Sultana Sakura alumbro una niña- cito la Sultana con total frialdad y estoicismo, -pero eso no significa que dejaremos de ser precavidos- advirtió Naoko.

-En lo absoluto, Sultana- secundo Kisame, sabiendo que una Sultana no era menor preocupación, si tenía un matrimonio adecuado al llegar a la adultez con toda seguridad sería una amenaza para ellos, -todo se hará según sus deseos- garantizo diligentemente el Pasha.

Una sonrisa arrogante y confiada se plasmó en el rostro de la ambiciosa Sultana. Puede que no tuviera los incontables aliados que poseía la Sultana Sakura, pero tenía un medio de estrategia diferente; el terror y el miedo, y estaba dispuesta a llegar más lejos de los límites establecidos con tal de hacer llegar a su hijo al trono y, con ello, ser la Madre Sultana del Imperio como debía de ser, y para lograrlo Sakura y su estirpe debían dejar de ser una amenaza.

-Sea- sonrió Naoko, tendiéndole un carta doblada y sellada a u emisario que la acepto esperando su habitual aclaración, -aquí están plasmadas mis órdenes, tenemos que asestar otro golpe contra la Sultana Sakura y el Sultan Sasuke, una perdida personal esta vez- detallo la Sultana, no esperando protesta alguna y en efecto así fue. -Pasha, no puede haber error alguno- determino Naoko.

-Jamás, Sultana, se lo juro, antes de eso me quitaría la vida en vez de decepcionarla- prometió lealmente Kisame.

-Eso espero, Pasha- confió Naoko.

La Sultana Naoko era inteligente, sin duda, muy cauta además de intrigante, pero si alguien podía competir con ella esa era la Sultana Sakura que le había indicado a Aratani seguir los pasos de su enemiga y escuchar sus conversaciones en la medida que le fuera posible y así lo estaba haciendo en la sala continua a aquella en que se encontraba la Sultana Naoko y de donde podía escuchar y ver la conversación que tenía lugar sin ser detectada en lo absoluto.

La encantadora favorita—para muchos, Sultana—lucía un sencillo vestido aguamarina de escote corazón y mangas ajustada has lo codos, abiertas frontalmente como lienzos, bajo una chaqueta de encaje de igual color, ribeteada en diamantes, con su largo cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros como una marea de rizos, decorado por una corona de oro y cristales turquesa a imagen de uno largos pendientes con un cristal en forma de lagrima, teniendo una expresión analítica y serena en su hermoso rostro.

-Por lo visto la Sultana Naoko tiene sus propios secretos- murmuro Aratani, con una sonrisa triunfal.

El plan de la Sultana Sakura estaba saliendo a la perfección…se desharían de la Sultana Naoko.

* * *

Por más herida que se sintiera, elegía anteponer los sentimientos de una de sus hijas-como siempre-por encima de su propio bien y quietud, no podía vivir tranquila hasta saber que sus hijas estaban a salvo por completo y de que eran felices, de otro modo elegía condenarse a sí misma antes que permitir que cualquiera de sus hijas sufriera o tuviera que tolerar lo indeseable.

Sarada reverencio respetuosamente a su madre en cuanto hubo ingresado en los aposentos. La había esperado, temiendo que Izumi hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero Sarada podía respirar más tranquila sabiendo a salvo a su madre. Sakura contemplo on tristeza el rostro de su hija, acariciando una de sus mejillas, limpiando los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas, no solo de tristeza por causar el odio de su hermana sino también de angustia hacia Boruto, temiendo que sufriera innecesariamente por su causa.

-Sarada, no tienes por qué estar triste- rogo Sakura, con voz suave.

Ella no era la única que había cambiado con el pasar de los años a causa de las perdidas y el sufrimiento, Sarada también lo había hecho; ciertamente era una mujer admirable por superar los problemas y dejar atrás las dolorosas marcas del pasado, pero a su vez también era frágil, quizá menos que ella pero con un corazón noble, dispuesto a auto sacrificarse con tal de hacer felices a quienes amaba, y Boruto estaba especialmente incluido en esa lista de personas importantes para ella. Izumi estaba jugando con fuego, no sabia en donde se estaba metiendo.

-Pero lo estoy madre, temo por la amenaza que me hizo Izumi- sollozo Sarada, asustada, -no he sido feliz hasta ahora, ¿Y si algo le ocurre a Boruto?- se alarmo la Uchiha.

Si algo le sucedía a Boruto, si él desaprecia de su vida…todo se destruiría para ella, ya no tendría razones para vivir, con que él viviera era más que suficiente, con que él estuviera a salvo y bien ella era feliz. No había aceptado ese amor solamente por fines egoístas, sino porque Boruto así lo había decidido y hacerlo feliz era una prioridad en su vida, si hubiera sido feliz con Izumi claro que lo hubiera aceptado, pero ya que eso no podía ser…ahora su mayor temor era que la muerte asolara al amor de su vida.

-No le ocurría nada, ni a él ni a ti, mereces ser feliz- acoto Sakura, besando la frente de su hija que, después de tantos años, volvió a sentirse omo la misma niña que intentaba emularla incansablemente y así era. -Hija, creo que jamás te pedí perdón por hacer una pésima elección por tu primer esposo- se lamentó la Haseki.

-No, madre, tu no hiciste nada- protesto Sarada, dando por olvidado el tema.

Su madre no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, Inojin había sido un traidor desde el principio, ocultando sus ambiciones y lo que aspiraba lograr al entrar a la familia Imperial, ahora podía verlo, pero su madre no tenía cargo alguno de responsabilidad con que lidiar.

-Lo hice- reprocho Sakura, pese a los esfuerzos de su hija por hacerla cambiar de parecer, -mi deber como madre debería ser anteponer la felicidad de ustedes por sobre la mía, pero las falsas apariencias consiguieron confundirme, también a tu padre- la Haseki bajo la mirada con tristeza, resaltando aún más ese marcado aire melancólico que despertaba la compasión en todos cuantos la rodeaban. -Espero ser digna de que algún día me perdones por no ser la madre que seguramente hubiera deseado tener- menciono Sakura, con sincero arrepentimiento.

Pero, y sin importar que Sarada desestimara esto, Sakura estaba totalmente segura de que no había cumplido eficientemente su rol de madre, muchas veces se imaginaba a su antigua yo-la joven griega que había llegado al Palacio-acusándola de haber perdido su inocencia, de haberse manchado las manos de sangre y era cierto, pero si ella no se hubiera sacrificado a si misma nadie dentro del Imperio sus territorios hubiera conseguido vivir en paz.

-Nadie desearía o podría tener una madre mejor- garantizo Sarada, entrelazando sus manos con las de su madre, -te amo, mamá- sonrió la Uchiha.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi rosa albana- no aguantando la necesidad, Sakura abrazo fuertemente a su hija que sollozo contra su hombro. Era su deber protegerla, sin importar que eso desencadenara el odio de Izumi…no iba a mantenerse al margen, iba a mantener el orden como debía ser, ni más ni menos. -Izumi no hará absolutamente nada, lo juro- prometió la Haseki.

Su propio sufrimiento era una ofrenda, un sacrificio digno desde el más poderoso de los gobernantes hasta el más humilde de los plebeyos. Siempre se sacrificaría, lo había decidido desde aquella primera noche en los aposentos de su Sultan; antepondría a Sasuke y al Imperio por encima de su persona.

* * *

Estaba en peligro constantemente, Koyuki no era tonta como para no darse cuenta, como para no saber que debía de buscar ayuda para sobrevivir o acabaría destruyéndose a sí misma más de lo que ya se había condenado tontamente hasta ese punto. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? De no ser por la Sultana Izumi, que ya lidiaba con sus propios problemas, estaría totalmente sola, ¿Cómo encontrar ayuda con semejante mancha sobre su persona, siendo estéril? Jamás podría ser una Sultana, ni contaría con el apoyo de nadie como tal, no podía acceder a nada como seguramente harían el resto de las mujeres…estaba desamparada.

-Princesa, está muy inquieta desde ayer, ¿Puedo saber que le ocurre?- se preocupó Yugito.

El incendio había afectado a su amiga y Princesa más de lo que a Yugito le hubiera resultado normal de admitir, algo estaba pasando por su mente, algo preocupante a su entender y deseaba saber que exactamente.

-Estoy en un enorme predicamento, Yugito, a expensas de lo que decida la Sultana Naoko- acoto Koyuki.

-¿La Ayuda que usted le brindo tiene algo que ver?- pregunto Yugito, confundida.

Si bien-hasta entonces-se había encontrado sentada sobre su cama, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo, Koyuki se vio superada y doblegada a causa de sus propios temores, levantándose de la cama ante la inquisitiva mirada de su amiga y doncella que no paraba de preguntarse qué era lo que la hacía comportarse de aquella forma, sin lograr obtener calma o paz existente.

-Sí, porque me utilizo- soltó la Princesa, venenosamente, -solo quería que le consiguiera el sello de la Sultana Sakura para así poder iniciar el incendio- rebelo Koyuki, paseándose nerviosamente.

-Princesa…- murmuro Yugito, asustada.

-No sé qué hacer, Yugito, si alguien se entera que tuve algo que ver acabaran conmigo, el Sultan y la Sultana ya me odian, no tengo más aliados que la Sultana Izumi- recordó Koyuki, no teniendo ni la más remota idea de que hacer o como actuar al estar en aquella situación, -¿Qué puedo hacer?- consulto abiertamente la Princesa.

En su condición no es como si pudiera protestar tampoco, de hecho solo podía esperar a los acontecimientos que fuerana suceder y ver como se veía beneficiada o cual medio produciría las mejores oportunidades para ella. Contando con un poder limitado como el suyo…realmente no habían muchas cosas que pudiera hacer para sobrevivir allí y debía hacerlo, no había causado gran simpatía por lo cual sobrevivir era un deber totalmente imperativo para ella a esas alturas.

-Bajar la cabeza, Princesa- aconsejo Yugito, sorprendiendo a la Princesa que la observo ligeramente ofendida, -vea a las concubinas y favoritas de los Príncipes, se ganan el afecto de la Sultana Sakura día a día, su voluntad y beneplácito es lo importante, aprenda de su sabiduría- aclaro la doncella.

Era denigrante de imaginar siquiera, ¿Ella, nacida como una Princesa de sangre real, teniendo que reverenciar a todos a su paso, como una esclava cualquiera? Era absurdo, pero sabía que necesario también, o aprendía desde la nada misma o se quedaba estancada en donde estaba y esta no era la mejor opción posible, de ninguna forma.

* * *

Aratani se sujetó la falda del vestido para no tropezar mientras recorría velozmente los pasillos del Palacio hasta llegar al Harem donde-sabia-encontraría a lady Ino que podría comunicar la información que ahora tenía a la Sultana Sakura. Aminorando su andar, y recuperando la respiración Aratani se detuvo justo tras la encargada del harem que volteo a verla, entre feliz y sorprendida a causa de su inesperada aparición. Como favorita del Príncipe de la Corona, era importante como tal en la extensa jerarquía Imperial, pero sumamente humilde cuando menos.

-Lady Ino- reverencio Aratani, respetuosamente, -necesito informar de algo importante a la Sultana Sakura, es urgente- comunico la pelicastaña.

Aun no estaba del todo claro cuál era el plan que la Sultana Naoko tenía entre manos, pero si algo era seguro era que implicaba a alguno de los Príncipes o Sultanas, era una prioridad para todos aquellos leales a la Sultana impedir que la desgracia volviera a cernirse sobre la familia Imperial y sobre el Palacio como había sucedido hacía ya más de diez años.

Nadie quería volver a aquellos días.

* * *

Habiendo recorrido los pasillos, siendo debidamente seguida por Tenten y Kin, Sakura se detuvo frente a las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan donde los leales y fornidos soldaos jenízaros la reverenciaron respetuosamente. No iba a negarlo, se sentía mal y mucho, pero debía olvidarse de eso, cientos de cosas eran mucho más importantes que su propia persona y debía de recordarlo.

-¿El Sultan está ocupado?- inquirió Sakura.

-Solo está hablando con el Hasoda Basi- informó uno de los dos jenízaros.

Sakura asintió agradecida antes de que las puertas le fueran debidamente abiertas, sin necesitar orden alguna. Pese a permitirle el paso, los dos jenízaros se observaron con un deje de preocupación entre sí en cuanto la Sultana hubo ingresado…lucia demasiado pálida, casi al borde del colapso, ¿Se encontraba bien?, ¿Con qué clase de cosas debía lidiar?

Todo lo referente al matrimonio entre Sarada y Boruto era de suma importancia para Sasuke, y por ende no quería dejar nada al azar, quería que todo fuera digno de recordar, una celebración que devolviera la alegría a los corazones de todos, ese era el propósito de celebrar la boda de forma tan precipitada, pero además también para evitar que Izumi protestara innecesariamente, disponiendo oponerse al enlace; entre más pronto sucediera todo, más pronto se calmarían las aguas, Kami mediante. Sasuke aparto su mirada del Uzumaki en cuanto las puertas se abrieron sin necesidad de anuncio alguno, dándole a saber que se trataba de Sakura que-no estando a solas con su esposo-se vio debidamente limitada a reverenciarlo como dictaba el protocolo del cual ella no estaba excluida.

-Sultana- reverencio Boruto, respetuosamente.

-Sakura, ¿ocurre algo?- indago Sasuke.

No es que no quisiera verla, el contrario, pero si ella se presentaba tan abruptamente era por una razón en específico y Sasuke temía que fuera a causa de una mala noticia, ya habían tenido muchos inconvenientes hasta la fecha, esta vez que querían algo de paz para poder olvidar aquellos días. De forma lenta y respetuosa a su vez, bajo la mirada de Boruto-como testigo-Sakura avanzo muy lentamente hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba sentado su esposo. Venía a pedir su apoyo y consejo, venía a rogarle que clamara su agitado corazón, necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba recobrar la paz que las palabras de Izumi y la preocupación por Sarada le habían quitado: lo necesitaba a él.

-Sasuke…- murmuro Sakura, sintiéndose más y más débil a cada momento.

Pero apenas e intento dar otro paso, Sakura se sintió perdida, abrumada de forma extraña producto de aquella punzada que le quito el aire por completo, haciéndola desplomándose inconsciente sobre el suelo. Apartando la silla de inmediato, Sasuke se arrodillo a su lado ante la preocupada mirada de Boruto que no supo cómo reaccionar. La Sultana Sakura jamás actuaba de esa forma, jamás mostraba señal alguna de entirse mal o esta enferma, solo para empezar. Ese comportamiento no era usual en ella.

-Sakura-llamo Sasuke, zarandeándola levemente, -Sakura, abre los ojos- volvió a pedir el Uchiha, pero para su sorpresa en lugar de una respuesta verbal contemplo con temor un fino hilo de sangre que se deslizo de entre los labios de su esposa, alarmándolo.- Boruto trae al médico, rápido- ordeno el Uchiha, horrorizado.

El Uzumaki salió de su sorpresa, asintiendo de forma precipitada, corriendo hacia las puertas que abrió por su cuenta, encontrándose con las doncellas de la Sultana en el exterior y que lo observaron angustiada, casi habiendo predicho que su Sultana iba desfallecer de un momento a otro. Pero Boruto no les rindió cuentas en lo absoluto, únicamente siguiendo su camino tan rápidamente como le fue posible. Intentando calmarse a sí mismo, Sasuke cago a Sakura entre sus brazos, depositándola cuidadosamente sobre la cama, analizando con intranquilidad la palidez del rostro de su esposa, así como la difuminada mancha de sangre sobre sus labios.

-Sakura- rogo Sasuke, pegando su frente a la de ella, incapaz de creer que en solo un instante su mundo entero se estuviera viviendo abajo.

No, ella no podía morir. De entre todas las personas que rodeaban su entorno…ella no podía morir.

* * *

 **PD:** me he apresurado y esforzado arduamente- **siendo que esta semana tuve una presentación y una prueba sin resultados concluyentes, aun** -y aquí les traigo la actualización dedicada, como siempre, a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien prometo actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" esta noche o a más tardar mañana) y a **Yopi** (que pregunto cuántos **capitulos tendrá** el fic; la verdad **aun no lo sé** porque esta etapa de la historia es **más extensa** , por ende con toda seguridad **tendrá más capítulos** que la primera parte " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan Sasuke & La Sultana Sakura**") Para aquellos que ya hayan investigado seguramente saben que **destino aguarda** a muchos de **nuestros personajes** o que **modificare** , pero no del todo, además advierto que-contrario a lo que mostró el **capítulo** de la **Boda** de la **Sultana Gevherhan** -yo **no haré** que el personaje de la **Sultana Sarada** se suicide como **ocurrió** en la **serie original** , pero eso no significa que todo siga siendo tan ameno para nuestros personajes :3 muchas gracias por su atención de leer y comentar esta historia, significa mucho para mí, y como siempre les deseo mucha suerte a todos ustedes, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	26. Chapter 25

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 25

Sakura entreabrió muy lentamente sus ojos, parpadeando acompasadamente, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en sus aposentos, recostada sobre su cama, pero eso no la confundió ni inquieto en lo absoluto sino que la hizo reparar en que todo se mantuviera bajo el orden que ella dictaba que se estableciera sobre cada cosa, asintiendo conforme para sí misma al ver que Tenten conseguía impartir su voluntad como tal. Contemplando momentáneamente la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana junto a su cama, a pelirosa giro su rostro hacia donde se encontraba su velador, viendo al doctor C que se encontraba guardando su instrumental médico y que, al saberse observado, bajo la cabeza respetuosamente ante ella.

-Sultana- reverencio C.

-Doctor C…- murmuro Sakura, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, intentando sentarse.

-No se levante, Sultana- protesto el doctor C, indicándole que siguiera recostada, cosa que la pelirosa acepto a regañadientes, -debe descansar- priorizo el rubio.

La Haseki hubo de contener sus ansias de reír ante las órdenes o indicaciones de parte de su amigo y medico de mayor confianza. C en ocasiones olvidaba que era su médico únicamente y que no debía ni podía ordenarle nada ya que ella era la esposa del Sultan y por ende la mujer más importante del Imperio, pero Sakura agradecía que alguien la tratara tan libremente, con confianza en lugar de llamarla " _Majestad_ ", " _Sultana_ " haciéndole sentir que se encontraba lejos del de las personas, por encima del resto del mundo.

-Jamás he podido hacer mi voluntad con usted doctor, usted siempre tiene la última palabra- sonrió la Haseki.

-¿Qué clase de medico seria si no fuese así? Sultana- sonrió C escasamente antes de, con el permiso de la Sultana, sentarse sobre la cama, delante de ella para mayor familiaridad, confundiendo a la Haseki, -¿Desde hace cuánto lleva sintiéndose así?- indago el doctor, preocupado.

Sakura suspiro únicamente esta pregunta. Temía enterarse de que era aquello que la aquejaba, pero era preferible saberlo a quedarse con la duda y no alcanzar comprender que es lo que le ocurría. Inicialmente había intentando entender que aquellos podrían ser los primeros síntomas de que sus días de maternidad habían terminado y que ya no sería capaz de tener hijos, pero aparentemente no era así, algo se lo decía.

-Casi un año- confeso Sakura para sorpresa de su amigo y médico de cabecera, -pero antes era menos recurrente y asfixiante, no me había atrevido a consultarlo por considerarlo algo sin importancia…- la Haseki se apretó débilmente las manos, divagando en la nada, temiendo confesar sus miedos y cuan vulnerable era en realidad, -pero además porque intentaba consolarme a mí misma de que esto no iba a pasarme,- sonrió Sakura, intentando no parecer tan preocupada de como realmente se sentía. -¿Qué es, doctor C?, ¿Pulmón?- inquirió la pelirosa.

-Corazón, Sultana- corrigió C, pero lejos de encontrar alguna reacción, la Sultana no hizo nada salvo asentir, bajando débilmente la mirada, -según veo no parece sorprendida- acoto el doctor.

-Es la misma enfermedad que cobro la vida de mi madre- justifico Sakura, con sencillez.

Si, indudablemente había muchas cosas que no había alcanzado a saber con respecto a lo que había sucedido con su familia a causa de la distancia y posteriormente a causa de la muerte de su padre, su madre y su hermana, pero si algo sabia era que la enfermedad que tenía era congénita, su madre la había padecido antes de que ella fuera raptada por los corsarios y llevadas al Palacio Imperial. Esa había sido la razón tras la muerte de su madre, la muerte de su padre solo había agravado las cosas, pero en esencia esa era la razón por la que había muerto pese a solo haber tenido cuarenta años.

-Solo hay una cura para eso Sultana- inicio C, bajo la atenta mirada de la Sultana, -creo que una larga estadía el Palacio de la Sultana Shina, en Kirigakure, sería un retiro ideal para usted; aire fresco y revitalizante- detallo el doctor pese a la expresión de negativa de parte de la Sultana, -tal vez no pueda aminorar totalmente la enfermedad, pero la hará más tolerable- razono C.

-No, ni hablar, no puedo alejarme de su Majestad, eso lo devastaría, a ambos y lo sabe- protesto Sakura, de forma inmediata, eligiendo arriesgarlo todo antes que hacer que Sasuke se preocupara innecesariamente por ella. -Doctor C, le pediré un favor, como mujer, no como su Sultana- esbozo la Haseki, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del doctor. -Usted sabe que como Sultana tengo muchos deberes, pero mi principal deber como mujer y como madre está aquí, con mi esposo, mis hijos, mis hijas y mis nietos- puntualizo Sakura, sin ninguna clase de sentir egoísta hacia su persona. -Por el cariño y lealtad que sé que me tiene, le ruego que oculte esto de su Majestad- el doctor C apenas y cabía en su sorpresa, negándose vehemente ante este ruego de parte de la esposa del Sultan. -De otro modo solo sufriría por mi causa- alego Sakura, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke y sus hijos.

Sasuke era más fuerte que ella, había nacido bajo un estatus social en que expresar los sentimientos no era algo bien visto y por ende sabía como contenerse y superar las adversidades…pero ella no, para ella cada día significaba una tortura continua e increíblemente dolorosa, para ella no era tan fácil seguir adelante, él podrida, pero ella no.

-Sultana, la entiendo- razono C, admitiendo que el sentir de la Sultana podía ser comprendiendo por alguien ajeno a su entorno, relativamente hablando, -pero usted también debe entenderlo, cada día que usted se empeñe en seguir este camino estará empeorando irremediablemente- advirtió el doctor con preocupación, pero la Sultana solo asintió, consiente de esto. -¿Y si su Majestad se da cuenta?, ¿Qué le diremos?- indago C, aludiendo lo difícil que sería ocultarle las cosas al Sultan.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no le diremos?- rebatió Sakura, con sorna, confundiendo al doctor. -Intentaremos todos los medios convencionales y no convencionales para tratar la enfermedad, pero aquí, convenceremos a su Majestad que me curare…- aclaro la Haseki, toándose un segundo para suspirar sonoramente, muy consciente de lo que estaba decidiendo para su persona. -Kami mediante sucederá, pero de no ser así, ocultara de su Majestad el predicamento por el que estoy pasando- aludió Sakura, anteponiendo al Imperio, Sasuke y sus hijos por sobre ella. -El Sultan ya tiene bastantes problemas con los que lidiar, no quiero volverme otro- razono la Haseki ya que los rebeldes y enemigos no eran un problema menor, en lo absoluto. -Prométame que guardara silencio, por mí, por favor- pidió Sakura, abiertamente.

Claro que sabía lo que acabaría por ocurrirle, claro, ganaría tiempo, mucho más de que su madre haba tenido pese a tener que lidiar por año on aquella enfermedad, pero la final irremediable de todo sería la muerte, de un modo u otro, antes o después del destino estimado por el doctor C. Solo quería alargar su vida lo más posible para vivir junto a Sasuke y sus hijos…su final no lo decidiría ella, sino la voluntad de alguien más poderoso que ella.

-Lo prometo, Sultana- acepto C.

* * *

Una Sultana no era solo alguien que tenía poder sino que debía además transmitir un temple de seguridad, inaccesibilidad, poder y dignidad, ya que las mujeres eran el sexo débil en la sociedad y nivel cortesano, se contaba diariamente con una mirada crítica sobre su persona por lo que toda su apariencia y lo referente a su comportamiento y la imagen que se le brindaba al mundo. Ser una mujer, dentro del Imperio era el reto más difícil a librar, se llegaba como esclava y se debía encontrar el nivel idóneo en los estratos sociales para sobrevivir, aunque pocas mujeres, propiamente tal, lograban tener la suerte de la Sultana Sakura y llegar a la cima del poder, haciendo lo que sea para mantener una estabilidad que garantizara seguridad para ella misma y su entorno.

Habiendo cenado con la Sultana Sarada, y ahora regresando a sus aposentos en compañía de sus hijos Sasuke y Mikoto, Midoriko recorría dignamente el largo pasillo acompañada por sus dos leales doncellas, así como Narin, su doncella principal y mano derecha. La bella Sultana lucia unas sencillas galas blancas de escote corazón—con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical—y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas cuales lienzos frontalmente, por sobre estas galas se encontraba una chaqueta color crema—de marcadas hombreras y errada escasamente bajo el vientre—bordada en hilo de plata y ribeteada con diamantes para emular el emblema de los Uchiha. Su largo cabello violáceo, peinado en perfectos rizos, caía elegantemente tras su espalda y sobre su hombro izquierdo, resaltando la corona e oro y diamante sobre su cabello y que emulaba dalias y pequeños capullos de rosa a la par con unos sencillos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lágrima.

Su procesión y la de sus hijos se detuvo por completo al ver a Daisuke aparecer en la esquina del pasillo. Para su sorpresa-y escapando de su control, como siempre-Mikoto se sujetó la falda del vestido, corriendo velozmente hacia su padre que la tomo en brazos abrazándola protectoramente, haciéndola reír. Mikoto era más que dichosa en su vida. Tenía como madre a la mujer más dulce y hermosa sobre la tierra, después de su abuela, y como padre al hombre más guapo y gentil que podía existir, después de su abuelo, claro.

-Mi Sultana- pronuncio Daisuke, besando la frente de su pequeña hija, su angelito de brillantes orbes esmeralda y cabello rosados, idéntica a su madre, -dime Mikoto ¿no eres la niña más hermosa del mundo?, ¿Lo eres?- cuestiono el Uchiha, sonriéndole a su hija en todo momento.

Mikoto lo observo dudosa. La verdad es que no se consideraba hermosa o bonita, era muy pequeña aun como para cuestionárselo pese a cuanto se esmeraba en su apariencia al vestirse por las mañanas. De hecho sentía envidia de sus primas, sobre todo de Naori que, con casi doce años, acaparaba todas las miradas, próxima a poder ser pretendida debidamente y casarse en solo unos años.

-No lo sé—admitió la pequeña Sultana, encogiéndose de hombros

-Claro que lo eres—garantizo Daisuke, besándole la mejilla y haciéndola reír.

El Príncipe deposito cuidadosamente a su hija sobre el suelo antes de, con absoluto orgullo, revolverle el cabello a su hijo que rio, divertido. Ambos, él y su hermana habían pasado mucho tiempos lejos de su padre, claro, era lo esperado para alguien que perteneciera al Imperio pero eso no significaba que las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles ni para él, su hermana o su madre a quien habían visto llorar en múltiples ocasiones pese a que se empeñara en ocultarlo.

-Midoriko- saludo el Uchiha.

Puede que se hubiera forjado un alinea invisible entre ambos desde la aparición de Koyuki, peor la llegada de Aratani no había hecho sino hacer desaparecer aquella línea, claro, Aratani tenía un favoritismo notorio, pero Midoriko estaba más que conforme al ver que el hombre que amaba la seguía tratando con respeto, vivía pendiente de ella y se encargaba de velar que fuera feliz, ella y sus hijos. Por ello apreciaba tanto a Aratani, porque ella había sido su bote salvavidas cuando más había necesitado que alguien la ayudara, ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

-Alteza- saludo Midoriko con la debida reverencia, -esperaba poder verlo, ha pasado un tiempo muy largo- comento la Sultana, sonriendo en todo momento.

-Aun así el tiempo no pasa para ti- celebro Daisuke, honestamente.

Aratani tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, ella era realmente su Sultana y Haseki, de serle posible se casaría legalmente con ella aunque para ello debería primeramente de tener el beneplácito de su padre, pero…lo importante es que por primera vez en su vida realmente sentía que amaba a una mujer que era solo bondad y lealtad incondicional. Midoriko por otro lado era igualmente importante para él, su primera mujer, la madre de sus hijos, y una mujer dignamente hermosa que podía alabar abiertamente, claro, ya no sentía lo mismo por ella que había sentido anteriormente, pero eso no significara que hubiera perdido importancia a sus ojos, todo lo contario, resultaba increíble que hubiera aguantado sus desaires, permaneciendo leal. Lo alagaba en cierto modo.

-¿Ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado- reconoció Midoriko, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

Lo había conocido por años, así que era comprensible para ella entender cuando lucia preocupado, enfadado o angustiado por algo, pero a causa de la distancia surgida entre ambos por culpa de Koyuki, era casi imposible para ella aludir siquiera que era lo que podía tenerlo tan ensimismado y distante de la realidad, ligeramente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Es mi madre, se desmayó- comento Daisuke únicamente, dándose cuenta muy tardíamente que Midoriko no tenía conocimiento de ello.

-Kami…- jadeo la Sultana, incrédula y asustada. -¿Está bien?- se angustio Midoriko.

La Sultana Sakura era el centro de todo el Imperio, cada asunto de importancia mayor o menor, directa o indirectamente, debía de pasar por ella antes que por cualquier otra persona-salvo el Sultan-e imaginar una era sin ella resultaba imposible ya que precia que siempre había estado ahí y que siempre lo estaría. Quizá anteriormente Midoriko hubiera tenido ansias de poder y superioridad, pero los errores que había cometido la habían hecho humilde hasta aceptar que solo deseaba y podía ser la Haseki del Príncipe de la Corona, su único deseo en esa instancia era serle leal al Imperio y la Sultana Sakura.

-Eso esperamos todos- admitió Daisuke.

Su madre era el ángel del mundo, la inocencia que representaba todo lo bueno que podía existir, ella representaba la belleza y bondad del mundo, Daisuke no podía llegar siquiera a imaginar posible seguir sin ella, y si él pensaba eso, ¿Qué pensaría su padre? Desde siempre ambos habían estado juntos, uno no era más importante que el otro, ambos se complementaban a la perfección y gracias a ella Daisuke podía enorgullecerse de decir que había crecido en un hogar con amor al ver la forma en que sus padre se veían y en como intentaban superar todo cuanto ocurriera de la mejor manera posible. Un mundo sin sus padres resultaría el infierno tanto para el como para sus hermanos y hermanas.

-La Sultana Sakura es una mujer muy fuerte, ha superado grandes problemas, no creo que esto o lo que sea pueda abatirla.

-Yo también lo creo- secundo Daisuke, no pudiendo contener un suspiro que abandono sus labios, -pero es difícil siquiera asumir la idea de que ella no esté en algún momento- aludió el Uchiha.

-Quizá desaparezcamos todos, pero creo que la Sultana seguirá protegiendo a este Imperio- tranquilizo Midoriko.

Lo que menos deseaba era hacer que Daisuke se preocupara más de lo que seguramente ya se encontraba. Ella, habiendo llegado al Palacio como esclava, no había vuelto a saber de sus padres, no sabía siquiera si estaban vivos o no, pero elegía pensar lo primero para evitar amargarse más de lo que podría sentirse si creyera que podría volver a verlos alguna vez. Del mismo modo, quería evitarle a Daisuke una preocupación innecesariamente y sumamente dolorosa.

-Amén- oro el Uchiha. -Midoriko, ¿estas ocupada esta noche?- indago el Príncipe.

-No, ¿Por qué?- se extrañó la Sultana.

-¿Te molestaría que me quedase contigo?- inquirió Daisuke.

Aratani, cual alma noble y desinteresada, pese a ser su favorita y conscientemente a quien Daisuke deseaba y veneraba por sobre cualquier otra mujer, llevaba insistiéndole vehementemente que pasara al noche con Midoriko porque eso dictaba el protocolo. Las leyes y normas del Harem estipulaban que un Sultan o Príncipe debía de distribuir su tempo para convivir con todas las Sultanas, Concubinas o Hasekis que mantuviera propiamente tal y que fueran madres de un Príncipe, respectivamente, y por ende Midoriko debía verse favorecida como tal al ser su primera mujer y Haseki Principal. El único Sultan que rompía con esta tradición era el Sultan Sasuke y por obvias razones.

-En absoluto, Daisuke- acepto Midoriko, con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

Koyuki, en la entrada del pasillo, escucho y contemplo aquella escena con angustia y extrañeza total. ¿Cuándo es que Midoriko había recuperado su poder?, ¿Cómo es que Daisuke la valoraba más de lo que la había valorado a ella anteriormente?, ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto? No tenía sentido.

La Princesa—favorecedoramente—lucía un elegante vestido aguamarina de escote corazón, con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical. La tela se dividía del centro del corpiño y la falda—formando una capa superior—gracias a un borde color dorado, el resto de la tela—hasta la altura de los codos, finalizando en un margen aguamarina, totalmente liso—por otra parte se encontraba plagada de bordados que emulaban el emblema de su familia; el sol, hecho en hilo de oro y ribeteado con diamantes, complementando la cadena de oro y diamantes que replicaban este dije alrededor de su cuello. Su largo cabello azul, recogido en una trenza mariposa, se encontraba adornado por una elegante corona de oro y diamantes en forma de sarcillos a la par con unos diminutos pendientes de diamante.

Tras ella se encontraba su leal amiga y doncella, Yugito, que se encontraba con la mirada baja a causa de su resignación. Ya fuera que se estuviera haciendo a la idea de pensar en si misma o no, ya fuera que estuviera decidida a ganar su propia lugar en el palacio o no…no perdería la oportunidad de destruir a Midoriko, pero hasta entonces esperaría.

Esperaría el momento oportuno.

* * *

Dentro del Imperio el sinónimo de belleza era usual; cabello y ojos oscuros, piel blanca y estatura promedio, pero gracias a la inclusión de la Sultana Sakura en la familia Imperial, como Haseki del Sultan y Matriarca del Imperio, el canon de belleza había sido modificado, ya no había regla alguna seguir sino que ahora las bellezas tan exóticas como ella comenzaba a tomar gran importancia conforme más pasara el tiempo y resultaba incuestionable pese a que la Sultana tuviera ya cuarenta y un años.

Por ello, y para ocultar todo lo referente a su estado de salud, Sakura había optado por resaltar la belleza que tenía a ojos del Sultan, usando un sencillo pero favorecedor vestido turquesa verdoso de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, holgadas hasta cubrir sus manos, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta superior de igual color, hasta los codos, bordada en encaje terqueza claro así como hilo de plata y diamantes engarzados que emulaban el emblema de los Uchiha a lo largo de la tela que se cerraba escasamente bajo el busto. Su largo cabello se encontraba totalmente suelo, peinado en aquellos perfectos rizo que caían tras su espalda t sobre sus hombros—adornado por una elegante y femenina corona de plata, topacios y diamantes en forma de lirios—enmarcando el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello a la par con unos sencillos pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima.

-Su majestad- reverencio Sakura respetuosamente, escuchando las puertas cerrarse tras de sí.

Sasuke la observo entre sorprendido y preocupado. Sorprendido por aquella incuestionable belleza que sin importar lo que sucediera se mantenía incólume e impecable, haciéndolo sentí que el tiempo no pasaba para ella, para su ángel que resplandecía en inocencia y perfección con un esmero que conseguía sorprenderlo por completo. Y preocupado por la salud de ella, aun recordando el desmayo que había tenido y lo que podía significar. Claro, el doctor C había venido hacia solo unos instantes atrás a decirle que se trataba de algo espontaneo y sin importancia, pero Sasuke no podía evitar preocuparse, había rechazado todo asunto de estado que lo hubiera requerido desde aquella tarde hasta el anochecer, ella era lo más importante para él, no el Imperio, eso resultaba secundario para su persona.

-¿Qué estás haciendo levantada?- protesto Sasuke inmediatamente, envolviendo su brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella que, lejos de sentirse atosigada, se sujetó de sus hombros, clavando sus orbes esmeralda en las gemas ónix de él. -¿Estás bien?- se expresó Sasuke, sinceramente.

-Perfectamente ahora que estoy contigo, vuelvo a respirar gracias a ti- garantizo Sakura, sonriendo en todo momento, tranquilizándolo parcialmente de este modo.

No estaba mintiendo del todo, el doctor C le había entregado una medicina que-consumiéndola regularmente-aminoraría la enfermedad u ocultaría sus síntomas más bien, evitaría que estas crisis tuvieran lugar de forma recurrente, permitiéndole actuar con normalidad, por decirlo de algún modo, y velaría diariamente por su salud en tanto le fuera posible sin que el Sultan lo supiera, como ella había pedido. Lo que menos deseaba era preocupar innecesariamente a Sasuke. Sin perder la hermosa serenidad de su rostro, Sakura entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Sasuke, percibiendo su angustia, guiándolo hacia la cama donde, sujetándose la falda, tomo asiento, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo, estaba ahí para convencerlo de que estaba ben y de que no debía inquietarse por ella.

-Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo- comentó Sasuke, analizando atentamente el rostro de su esposa, -te conozco Sakura, siempre dices que estas bien, incluso cuando no lo estas- razono el Uchiha, aferrando su agarre por sobre la mano de su esposa que solo bajo su mirada con un deje de tristeza que lo hizo tomarla suavemente del mentón, rogándole que confesara lo que sentía, -¿Puedes explicarme que sucedió hoy?- pidió Sasuke.

¿De qué le servía ocultarle cosas que el merecía saber? Si sucedía un conflicto dentro del entorno familiar-aún más uno tan predecible-él debía ser informado de ello ya que, y pese a ser un conflicto entre hermanas, involucraba directamente al Imperio a un hombre que habría de ser nombrado Visir al ser considerado yerno del Imperio por matrimonio.

-Discutí con Izumi- confeso la Haseki, luego de unos instantes de sepulcral silencio, -la encontré acusando y gritándole a Sarada- añadió Sakura.

-Bueno, debíamos de esperar que eso sucediera en algún punto- razono Sasuke, intentando aminorar la preocupación de ella.

-Pero no así- protesto Sakura, de forma inmediata, -si la hubieras visto…- la Haseki negó para si misma, recordando las palabras de su hija y lo que había visto en sus ojos, -fue como estar delante de Rin y sabes a lo que me refiero- declaro Sakura, con aflicción.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido, de semejante caos resultaba fácilmente evocable para ella, Rin era la mejor representante de ello, la que había orquestado todo, la que había planeado cada detalle, fuera como fuere. Por ello resultaba doloroso para Sakura imaginar que alguna de sus hijas pudiera asemejarse a su difunta cuñada, eso resultaría una pesadilla para ella. Pero la historia se estaba repitiendo, ciertamente contaba con el respaldo del resto de sus hijas, pero oponerse a una de ellas siquiera, batallar contra una de las hijas que había alumbrado…eso sería su propio tormento.

-Hay más que eso, Sakura- dedujo Sasuke, conociéndola a la perfección, alzando una de sus manos y acariciando cuidadosamente su rostro, -¿Qué es?- indago el Uchiha, preocupado por ella.

Usualmente Sakura ocultaba eficazmente sus sentimientos del resto del mundo, era muy buena en ello y Sasuke celebraba la habilidad que había aprendido de la jerarquía Imperial, pero esta imagen de frialdad y hostilidad se desvanecía delante de él, le permitía ver que en el fondo de su corazón seguía siendo la misma mujer inocente que podía llorar en su brazos si así lo deseaba, dejaba salir toda su vulnerabilidad delante de él, confiaba en él como no confiaría en nada más, y a su vez Sasuke confiaba por completo en ella como jamás podría llegar a confiar en otra persona.

-Supongo que Izumi me dijo una verdad, una verdad que yo deseo ignorar cada día- Sakura sonrió con palpable tristeza, apartando brevemente su mirada de la de él que la contemplo confundido, no comprendiendo a que se refería. -¿Cuánto tiempo más, Sasuke?- cuestiono la Haseki abiertamente, observando el rostro de su esposo y Sultan. -Hay muchas concubinas y mujeres en el Harem, ¿Cuando me reemplazara alguien más?- inquirió la Sultana con ostensible duda, haciendo que Sasuke evadiera su mirada, negando vehementemente ante su duda. -Solo quiero saberlo, si alguien ha de reemplazarme quiero saber cuándo y quien será, solo eso- justifico Sakura.

-Nadie- prometió Sasuke, pero aún así vio que la duda persistía en los ojos de su esposa, -¿Crees que lo que siento por ti es tan insignificante?- inquirió el Uchiha, no ofendido por ella sino consigo mismo si es que no le había transmitido la seguridad necesaria con respecto a todo cuanto sentía por ella. -Lo prometí la primera vez que te vi Sakura, nunca hubo, hay ni habrá otra mujer para mí que no seas tú, y nada ni nadie podrá quebrar mi palabra- garantizo Sasuke, siendo consciente de lo que significaban sus palabras. -Ni siquiera tú- rebatió el Sultan, sabiendo que ella podría pensar en protestar.

Le creía, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Quien podría conocerlo mejor que ella?, ¿Quién podría estar dispuesta a cargar con semejante peso que no fuese ella? No había lugar a las dudas en todo ello.

-Te amo tanto- sonrió Sakura, como respuesta indeleble.

Estando totalmente segura de los sentimientos del único hombre al que había conseguido amar en su vida, Sakura se dejó abrazar por Sasuke que reposo su rostro contra su cuello, sintiendo aquel profundo aroma a rosas y jazmines que conseguía sosegar sus pensamientos por completo, que le recordaba cuanto la amaba y como es que si importar el tiempo ella seguía siendo igual de perfecta para él, ella seguía siendo la misma joven griega que, con dieciséis años, había sido traída al Palacio para él, la misma mujer que no se dejaba doblegar por nadie, que lo había mordido al estar por primera vez en su presencia, que había soportado todos los golpes sucedidos hasta entonces, que había entregado toda su vida a él y viceversa. Ella era todo su mundo, y sin ella estaba perdido.

 _Mi ángel, mi alegría, mi amada, la única que me conoce en realidad y que siempre está junto a mí, mi vida, mi existencia, mi paraíso, la más resplandeciente de todas las estrellas, mi deseo, mi joya más valiosa, mi felicidad, mi conciencia, mi golondrina, mi hogar, la única luz en mi mundo oscuro. Tu eres el trono de mi mundo solitario, mi bien, mi amor, mi luna, mi amiga más sincera, mi confidente, mi rosa, la única que no me engaña en este mundo, mi ciudad, mi país, la tierra de mi existencia, mi Sultana de hermosos cabellos, mi amada de sonrisa cautivadora, mi amada de ojos dulces, mi único amor. La más bella de las bellas…cantaré tus virtudes siempre. Yo, el amante de corazón atormentado, lloro con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas; porque soy feliz_

-Y yo te amo a ti- murmuro Sasuke contra el cuello de ella.

Reposando su cabeza contra el hombro de Sasuke, Sakura hizo todo lo posible por no llorar, por no expresar lo doloroso que era para ella saber que, momento a momento. Día a día estaría muriendo delante de él, no había vuelta atrás. Pero si iba a morir por ese amor, si iba a hacerlo feliz, elegía pasar por ese tormento, ese amor, su familia y el Imperio eran todo lo que tenía en el mundo, no conocía otra realidad fuera de ella.

 _Yo soy Sakura, la esclava griega que fue traída al Palacio Imperial, nací en la isla Tinos, en el mar jónico. A lo largo de mi vida me dieron muchos nombres, pero los rechace todos, entregue mi inocencia y fui juguete del destino, ¿Hice algo para merecerlo? Tal vez, pero no es algo que yo pueda asegurar. El amor le dio sentido a mi vida, ser la Haseki y esposa del Sultan Sasuke es mi única felicidad y si he de sufrir lo indeseable con tal de hacerlo feliz, no dudare en arrancarme el corazón de ser necesario, ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantare? No lo sé, pero si lo que me espera tras esta prueba es mi muerte…sea, pero hasta entonces intentare disfrutar y vivir cada segundo y hora de cada día como si fuera el ultimo._

 _Yo soy la Sultana Sakura_

* * *

Días habían pasado y con ellos había llegado el día y momento crucial, el día de la boda de sus hermanas Sarada e Izumi. Mikoto, a causa de la aparente debilidad de su madre, se había hecho cargo de las obras de beneficencia, así como de sustento al pueblo, cumpliendo todas—o casi todas—las funciones que su madre ejercía diariamente y era correcto que esto sucediera ya que era la primogénita del Sultan y esposa del Gran Visir.

Producto de su matrimonio, a los catorce años, se había vuelto una de las mujeres más adineradas del Imperio, con una fortuna que ni siquiera su hermana Shina—la más adinerada después de ella—podía alcanzar pese a vivir por maximizar su riqueza. Desde su más tierna edad había sido educada con el fin de influir en la política del Estado al contraer matrimonio con un hombre que le sirviera al Imperio, un Pasha digno para ella. Claro, era una mujer ambiciosa, no lo negaba pero gracias a ello tenia voz y voto sobre la política.

Lo hecho por Mei y Rin en el pasado le había enseñado una cosa; la crueldad y ambición era un elemento de poder fundamental y alguien como ella debía saber mantenerse en el poder, el apoyo del pueblo era importante y lo usaba en su favor, así como desinteresadamente para ayudar a otros, pero también porque sabía que así podría proteger a su familia. Por ello la mayor preocupación de Mikoto era garantizar la seguridad del Imperio y su familia, y aliarse a todos aquello que secundaran estos ideales y Naruto Uzumaki—de pie frente a ella—era una persona de confianza.

El Uzumaki contemplo con admiración la imagen de poder incuestionable que representaba la hija mayor del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, una mujer que a ojos de todo el mundo era la representación honorifica del Imperio, alguien tan hermosa como poderosa.

Con motivo de la boda de sus hermanas, la Sultana lucia unas elegantes galas granate—de mangas lisas y ajustadas al brazo—que parecí conformar más bien una chaqueta superior con hombreras y cuello alto—posteriormente—bordada en hilo rubí y negro a la par con un grueso fajín bajo el busto hasta las caderas, enmarcando su figura. Su largo cabello se encontraba peinado en perfectos rizos rosados que caían libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro, rubíes y granate que si bien emulaba rosas también permitía distinguir el emblema de los Uchiha, forjado en su estructura. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cadena de plata con un dije en forma del emblema Imperial, hecho de diamante a la par con unos pendientes a juego.

-Supongo que mi madre lo hizo conocedor de la trampa que se teje sobre nosotros, Naruto- intuyo Mikoto.

-Si, Sultana- ratifico el Uzumaki, -he empleado todos los medios a mi alcance, pero la Sultana Naoko no da indicio alguno de estar tramando algo- lamento Naruto con visible frustración que lo hizo empatizar con la primogénita del Sultan. -Pero eso no significa que podamos bajar la guardia- prometió el Uzumaki.

Habiendo servido de forma irreprochable al Imperio por años, era más que obvio que Naruto se había ganado su respeto personal, así como su recelo…respeto por la lealtad que le diría al Imperio, así como al Sultan Sasuke, habiendo sido inclusive Khan de Crimea en el pasado, pero el recelo de Mikoto nacía del sentir romántico que el Uzumaki tenía por su madre, la Sultana Haseki y única esposa del Sultan, la única mujer que le estaba totalmente prohibida. Si bien su madre no le correspondía en lo absoluto, únicamente dirigiéndole una mistad respetuosa y cariño por obra de su lealtad, Mikoto observaba con ligera desconfianza los sentimientos del Uzumaki, apreciando indudablemente que el amor que sentía no hiciera sino masificar y engrandecer su lealtad al Imperio y al Sultanato.

-Me tranquiliza oírlo hablar así- admitió la Sultana. -Hoy es un día muy importante, por fin Boruto formara oficialmente parte del Imperio- recordó Midoriko, conforme por ello y por la inclusión oficial de quien consideraba su hermano menor.

-Es un honor insuperable Sultana- reconoció Naruto, debidamente orgulloso de su hijo, espero que mi hijo merezca tal oportunidad- aminoro el Uzumaki.

-Claro que lo hace- ratifico Mikoto, acariciando de forma espontánea superficialmente su sortija de matrimonio hecha en una base de oro, con diamantes incrustados y con un espléndido rubí en el centro, -tal vez así acallaremos a unos tontos que no valoran todo lo que ha hecho estos años- desdeño la pelirosa.

Si algo despreciaba Mikoto era la sobrevaloración hacia Boruto, muchos daban por hecho que ser el pupilo del Sultan le brindaría una importancia incuestionable, pero esa no era la razón para que hubiera sido nombrado Hasoda Basi hacía ya tantos años, todo era por su propia lealtad y como se comportaba en el Imperio, como es que protegía los intereses de los Uchiha. Era el momento de que muchos bajaran la cabeza ante el hombre que de hora en más seria un Visir del Consejo Real.

-Amen-acepto el Uzumaki. -Sultana, discúlpeme por preguntar, ¿pero se encuentra bien la Sultana Sakura?- inquirió Naruto, evidenciando su preocupación.

No sabía mucho al respecto de lo que le haba sucedido a la Sultana Sakura, más halla del hecho de que se había desmayo y que se encontraba un tanto débil en los día aledaños, pero no conseguía ocultar su preocupación y lo importante que era la seguridad y bienestar de la Sultana en su vida, si ella estaba a salvo él estaría tranquilo, de otro modo se encontraría en un permanente estado de inquietud.

-Si, gracias por su interés- sonrió Mikoto, ocultando su desconfianza y molestia eficientemente. -Fue solo un susto para todos nosotros, si bien mi padre le ha prohibido a mi madre abandonar el Palacio esta semana, solo es como medida de protección, ninguno de nosotros queremos que le ocurra algo- admitió la Sultana, perdiendo momentáneamente su mirada en la nada, interiormente angustiada. -Ella es el pilar de todos nosotros- confeso Mikoto, sintiendo que al menos una línea la conectaba al Uzumaki, pudiendo empatizar y confiar en él.

-Y del Imperio, Sultana- secundo Naruto.

Su lealtad no era a causa del Imperio ni del Sultan Sasuke, a quien por cierto guardaba un abnegado y absoluto respeto, se trataba de a Sultana Sakura y lo que sentía por ella, y ya que ella anteponía el Imperio y la familia Imperial por encima de cualquier otra cosa…manteniéndose leal a los intereses del Sultanato podía hacerla feliz.

Todo era simple lógica y sentimentalismo.

* * *

El Imperio no solo era poder y riquezas materiales que muchos conocían o escatimaban, se trataba de apariencias y dignidad, por ello Sakura se enfrasco tanto en que su apariencia no fuera menos que perfecta delante del soberbio espejo veneciano de maco de oro que reflejaba por completo su figura y todo cuanto ella analizaba exhaustivamente. Una boda, sin importar la situación, era algo digno de celebrar y ya que era por la felicidad—en el caso de Sarada—y el bienestar—en el caso de Izumi—de dos de sus hijas, Sakura podía estar más que tranquila. Además había recibido una carta de su hija Shina que ya debía de encontrarse camino a la capital y que si bien lamentaba no estar presente para la boda, estaría ahí lo antes posible, había decidido que era el momento propicio para volver junto a su familia después de tantos años.

La hermosa Sultana se dejó agasajar completamente por Kin y Tenten que—respectivamente—se encargaron de maquillarla tan escasamente omo acostumbraba y cerrar el perfecto calce del vestido alrededor de su cuello, así como Temari de peinarla debidamente, resaltando su cabello rosado con la tradicional corona de tipo torre hecha de oro y múltiples joyas que caracterizaba su rol Imperial como la única Haseki y esposa del Sultan. El vestido, a imagen del estricto y canónico rol imperial, estaba hecho en seda azul—a imagen de un zafiro—dividido entre el centro del corpiño y los laterales, y la falda interior de la exterior por obra de unos márgenes de pasamanería dorada que igualmente enmarcaba el escote cuadrado decorado por seis botones de cuna de oro y diamante en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre. Las mangas—ajustadas al brazos, la falda superior y los laterales del corpiño se encontraban bordados en oro y ribeteados en diamantes por completo, manteniendo una imagen solemne bajo las mangas superiores que—completamente lisas, abiertas y holgadas desde los hombros—aportaban sobriedad e inaccesibilidad al atuendo. Complementando la soberbia corona de oro sobre su cabello, elegantemente peinado en una coleta baja, plagada de rizos, se encontraba el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello a la par con unos sencillos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima.

Perfección, eso es lo que debía representar, esa es la imagen que debía dar ante el mundo, sin flaquear ni por un solo segundo, la felicidad de Sasuke y sus hijos dependían de ello por completo. Habiendo dado su orden, Sakura escucho las puertas de sus aposentos abrirse, permitiendo la entrada de Aratani a quien, como cada mañana, había hecho llamar para consultarse sobre la felicidad de Daisuke y todo lo referente a Naoko a quien seguía y espiaba incansablemente esperando verla dar un tropiezo oportuno.

-Sultana- reverencio Aratani.

Ciertamente Aratani aún no era una Sultana, se negaba a serlo mientras la Sultana Midoriko tuviera poder que ejercer, ella solo quería ser un instrumento para ayudar al Sultan y la Sultana Sakura a mantener el orden y la paz, no más, pero pese a ello disponía de un ajuar que nada tenía que envidiarle a cualquier Sultana del Palacio, o eso podía decirse. La encantadora favorita lucía un sencillo vestido verde limón, ligeramente amarillo más bien, de escote en V—recatado—y mangas holgadas hasta casi cubrir sus manos, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta superior color dorado cerrada bajo el busto y hasta la altura del vientre por obra de cinco botones de oro, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas para exponer las mangas inferiores, por sobre la tela se encontraba bordado el emblema de los Uchiha, en los hombros, espalda, costados del vientre y a lo largo de la falda. Su largo cabello castaño, peinado en cadenciosos rizos, caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros enmarcando un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de lagrima con un cristal de ámbar en forma de lagrima como dije, a imagen de la sencilla corona de oro, diamantes y citrinos sobre su cabeza, emulando flores de jazmín.

-Luces absolutamente perfecta, Aratani- celebro Sakura, volteando por completo, indicándole a su pupila que se acercara.

-No, Sultana, usted sí- alego Aratani, cumpliendo la orden de su Sultana, sonriendo en todo momento.

-Pero creo que falta algo- reconoció la Haseki.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia Kin que, con una sutil sonrisa, se acercó a su Sultana, cargando un estuche de oro que abrió bajo la confundida mirada de Aratani, reblando una hermosa cadena de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados y que como dije central tenía el dije de los Uchiha, el emblema que indicada la pertenencia al Imperio y que resulto soberbio a ojos de Aratani, absolutamente perfecto e indigno de ella.

-Sultana, no…- jadeo Aratani, obnubilada.

-Has probado tu lealtad- protesto Sakura, -con creces, es menos tiempo del esperado has hecho que Daisuke pudiera recapacitar, le has abierto los ojos y eso es algo que merece una recompensa- razono la Haseki, indicándole a su pupila que se apartara el cabello de los hombros, acción que Aratani llevo a cabo sin protesto alguna, permitiendo a la Sultana errar el collar alrededor de su cuello, -Daisuke es una parte importante de mí, si algo le sucediera no sé qué haría- confeso Sakura, observando satisfecha a su pupila.

De ente todos sus hijos y siempre lo había sentido, su favorito era Daisuke, él era su rayo de sol, verlo feliz y leal al Imperio era todo cuanto pudiera desear. Siempre había empatizado más con él, siempre había conseguido que él la comprendiera y viceversa, siempre se había mantenido a su lado y la había escuchado cuando tenía preocupaciones que ni siquiera podía confesarle a Sasuke. Sasuke era su mundo entero, su existencia, pero Daisuke era su sol, su orgullo.

-Puede estar feliz en este día, Sultana- amenizo Aratani, sonriéndole a la mujer que veía como si fuese su madre, -yo me encargare de que su alteza este a salvo, nada lo tocara mientras yo viva- prometió la pelicastaña, solemnemente.

-Amén- oro Sakura.

Eso era lo que más deseaba, saber que sus hijos estarían a salvo, no sería Madre Sultana, estaba consciente de ello por causa de su enfermedad y en parte lo agradecía. Una vida sin Sasuke era algo que no deseaba volver a sentir, semejante soledad seria su purgatorio personal, elegía aceptar la enfermedad que, silenciosamente, le daba la muerte que hubiera deseado tener, no siendo asesinada por sus enemigos, pudiendo ver al Imperio en sus días de mayor gloria.

-Disculpe mi curiosidad, Sultana- inicio Aratani, recibiendo el beneplácito de la Sultana, -¿Se sabe algún avance de la Sultana Naoko?- indago la pelicastaña, curiosa y preocupada.

-No- lamento Sakura, viendo a su pupila bajar tristemente la mirada, -creo en tu palaba, desde luego- tranquilizo la Haseki, tranquilizando a la pelicastaña que asintió menos preocupada, -pero es extraño, la brisa y todo a nuestro alrededor vaticina una calamidad, pero la paz que se respira es inusual- comento Sakura, extrañamente inquieta a causa de la situación.

Claro que confiaba en la palabra de Aratani, si ella decía algo Sakura no debía dudar de que fuera así, pero de igual modo lo podía actuar sin pruebas concluyentes y Naoko estaba siendo lo bastante precavida como para mantener un margen que nadie podía eludir, ni siquiera Naruto que igualmente estaba involucrándose en la investigación tanto voluntariamente-por la lealtad y veneración que le guardaba a ella-como por las órdenes del Sultan.

-Todo es muy extraño, Sultana- razono Aratani, igualmente confundida por el sentir que transmitía el ambiente. -Si me lo permite, me retirare a ver al Príncipe- se excusó la pelicastaña.

-Ve- permitió Sakura, acariciando el rostro de su pupila una última vez.

Sonriendo radiante, haciendo feliz a su Sultana por su lealtad incuestionable, Aratani reverencio debida y honestamente a la esposa del Sultan, sin darle la espalda en ninguno momento, retirándose bajo un protocolo autoimpuesto de absoluto silencio. Sakura observo conforme la partida de la niña a quien había educado personalmente y a quien bien podía considerar su hija por crianza y que la enorgullecía más a cada momento. Seria insuperablemente feliz al verla convertida en Sultana cuando llegara el momento indicado.

-Tenten- pidió Sakura, recibiendo de manos de su doncella principal una taza de té que en su interior tenía el polvo difuminado de la medicina entregada por el doctor C, -gracias- asintió la Haseki.

El personal que le servía estaba totalmente enterado de su enfermedad, especialmente aquellos que eran más cercanos a ella; Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari y Choji. Los europeos llamaban " _Cáncer_ " a la enfermedad que padecía, más especialmente " _Cáncer de Corazón_ " mataba muy lentamente y los síntomas habituales eran; debilidad, mareos, sangrado bucal al toser o escupir, decaimiento, fatiga y periodos de arritmia o sensación de opresión al respirar, agraviada al pasar mucho tiempo recostada. Resultaría difícil de ocultar pero, con tiempo, paciencia y la ayuda del doctor C, así como la medicina administrada podría ocultar eficientemente el padecimiento por el que estaba pasando.

-Sultana, ¿Cuándo le dirá a su majestad?- se angustio Tenten, de pie tras ella, con la voz quebrada.

De igual modo, y para ayudar a su Sultana, una cura opcional seria alejarla de las precauciones, pero eso resultaba imposible en ese Palacio, justo cuando sucedían más problemas, por lo cual Tenten debía contemplar triste y resignada el sufrimiento de la mujer a quien no solo admiraba como su Sultana, sino que además consideraba su hermana mayor. Todo el personal de la Sultan guardaba secreto de confidencia, ni siquiera los Príncipes o Sultanas podían saberlo, o al menos no mientras la Sultana no lo permitiese.

-En el momento oportuno, no antes- tranquilizo Sakura.

Tenten asintió, triste pero leal a su Sultana, le seria leal hasta el final, eso no cambiaría sin importar la situación.

* * *

Las bodas eran uno de los eventos de mayor importancia en el imperio y se celebraban de dos formas diferentes: si se trataba del matrimonio de un Sultan con una concubina, o una Princesa extranjera, las celebraciones eran nimias de n ser por la presencia de los testigos fundamentales y la persona que validaba la unión como tal, pero de ser el caso de una Sultana, la hija de un gobernante y exponente del soberbio Imperio, la boda era un evento que alegraba la capital y el resto de las ciudades que componían el Imperio por completo, el Harem era el centro de todo donde se distribuían dulces, todos reían y las mejores bailarinas lucían sus más esplendidos vestidos y joyas maravillando a la Haseki Principal del Sultan o Madre Sultana que en compañía de sus hijas y las concubinas o Sultanas de sus hijos disfrutaba de la ceremonia con la presencia de la novia, los hombre por otro lado servían como testigos del matrimonio que formalmente tenía lugar en privado, lejos de la dependencias del Harem donde solo se efectuaba la celebración.

El despejado y estrellado cielo nocturno, en el exterior del Palacio, era testigo de los hermosos fuegos artificiales que iluminaban la noche a imagen del matrimonio ya efectuado y que ahora era celebrado en el Harem Imperial donde la Sultana Sakura observaba felizmente el festejo que tenía lugar y que conformaban las bailarinas, con sus hijas y aliadas presentes…así como enemigas

La Sultana Sakura, absolutamente perfecta, se encontraba sentada en el trono central al final del llamado " _camino dorado_ " hecho de gravilla y que marcaba el rango Imperial de quienes se encontraba al final de este. De pie tras la Sultana Sakura, acompañando a Tenten y Kin, así como a Lady Ino, se encontraba Aratani por voluntad propia, ella bien podía ocultar un lugar honorifico como las Sultanas, pero elegía acatar el protocolo y ser aquello que era; una concubina que servía a la causa mayor del Imperio. Sentada a la diestra de su progenitora se encontraba la Sultana Sarada, plenamente feliz pese a su resignación interior al saberse odiada por su hermana, pero no dispuesta a dejar que esto empañara su felicidad. La bella Sultana, solo comparable a su madre en hermosura, lucía un sencillo vestido blanco de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas, cerradas en las muñecas con tres botones de diamante y marcadas hombreras, la falda interior así como una especie de chaqueta superior—sin falda—se encontraban bordadas en transparenté encaje malva claro que emulaba flores de cerezo ribeteadas en plata y diamantes, cerrada bajo el busto y que conformaba un encantador escote en V. Un elegante tocado de oro, diamantes naturales y pequeños diamantes violetas emulaban flores de cerezo en la compleja estructura de la corona que no tenía precedentes, sosteniendo un largo velo blanco que caía tras su espalda, ocultando su largo cabello azabache que, al no caer sobre sus hombros, permitía que los largos pendientes de oro y diamantes en forma de lagrima que usaba resaltaran aún más.

Junto a la Sultana Sarada se encontraba la Sultana Mikoto, debidamente elegante y correcta para la ocasión, sonriéndole a su quería hermana en todo momento, tranquilizándola si es que tenía dudas. Sentada junto a la primogénita de la Sultana Sakura y el Sultan Sasuke se encontraba Midoriko, ostentando su bien merecido poder y estatus como la Haseki Principal y única Sultana del Príncipe Daisuke, portando un soberbio vestido turquesa verdoso de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas, sencillo en realidad, de no ser por la escamas de plata ribeteadas en perlas y diamante que separaban el centro del corpiño, decorado por seis botone de perlas, de los laterales, marcando además una elegantes hombreras y dividiendo la falda superior de la inferior con un aire noble e insuperable a su vez, debía ser así ya que el vestido era u obsequio de la Sultana Sakura para ella. Su largo cabello violáceo, peinado en perfectos rizos, caía sobre sus hombros como una marea que enmarcaba unos encantadores pendientes de oro en forma de corazón de los que pendían tres perlas de forma homónima con un pequeño diamante al final resaltando la corona de oro, esmeralda y diamante sobre su cabeza y que emulaba rosas y lirios.

Por otro lado, y a la izquierda de la Sultan Sakura se encontraba su hija Izumi que, resignad, asistía a la celebración de su boda con una expresión de entereza y superficialidad, inaccesibilidad, lo que se esperaba de ella, pero con el corazón lleno de ira hacia su hermana que se encontraba del otro lado de su madre. La Sultana, de casi quince años, lucía un femenino vestido blanco de encaje, escote cuadrado ribeteado en diamantes, así como en la falda, mangas transparentes a partir de los codos, únicamente conformadas por encaje que le llegaba hasta las muñeca, y tanto la falda como el corpiño reproducían el emblema de los Uchiha, bordado en hilo de plata. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba un collar de diamante en forma de laurel que complementaba y emulaba e igual modo la compleja diadema sobre su largo cabello castaño que por primera vez en mucho tiempo caía en sedosos rizos tras su espalda, oculto por un largo velo blanco y que resaltaba un par de largos pendientes de plata y cristal en forma e lagrima.

Como favorita de un Príncipe y posible madre de un Príncipe o Sultana, Eri se encontraba sentada junto a la Sultana Izumi, contemplando felizmente la boda, eligiendo aprovechar la ocasión y distraerse como le indicaba la Sultana Sakura. La inocente y cautivadora belleza de largos rizos rubios, que caían como una marea sobre su hombros—adornado por una diamante de plata y diamantes en forma de cintillo—enmarcando unos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima, lucía un modesto vestido de un femenino rosa suave que enmarcaba sus siete meses de embarazo, con un inocente escote corazón ajustado bajo el busto, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas hasta casi cubrir sus manos que no desatendían su lugar sobre su vientre que era parcialmente ocultado por la falda superior bordada en hilo granate.

Si bien o tenía lugar en la celebración, al ser una extranjera, la Sultan le había hecho a Koyuki la cortes invitación de estar presenta e la boda si así lo deseaba, ya que no había cometido ningún error garrafal en un largo lapsus de tiempo, era el mínimo gesto de buena voluntad que Sakura estimaba conveniente tener con la Princesa. El vestido de la Princesa se trataba de una capa inferior de escote en V hecho de encaje verde azulado y mangas hasta los codos, apenas y visibles en sus márgenes, por sobre esta capa se encontraba un vestido azul metálico de escote cuadrado—decorado con seis botones de oro con un diamante en el centro—mangas ajustada hasta los codos, marcadas hombreras y falda ribeteada en encaje bordado en plata. Su largo cabello azul se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, resaltando la corona de oro y zafiros que lo adornaba, complementando un par de pequeños pendientes de oro con un zafiro en forma de lagrima a imagen del dije de la encilla cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke y los Príncipes Daisuke, Rai y Shisui!

El anuncio del heraldo al final del pasillo fue una señal inequívoca que hizo a las bailarinas romper su formación y colocarse a cada costado de la puerta, a las músicas dejar de tocar y cada concubina levantarse de su lugar y reverenciar debidamente al Sultan y los Príncipes, así como la Haseki y Sultanas presentes y sus respectivos sequitos. Observando de forma inmediata a su esposa que sonrió radiante, la mirada de Sasuke se dedicó a su hija Izumi que bajo humildemente la mirada delante de él, por causa de ella estaban sucediendo conflictos innecesarios, pero afortunadamente ya no más…o eso esperaba él

-Majestad- reverencio la pelicastaña.

-Izumi- pronuncio Sasuke escasamente.

Esta vez no quería otra guerra civil, por decirlo de alguna forma. La mirada del Sultan esta vez se dirigió hacia su hija predilecta que-pidiéndole permiso a su madre con la mirada a su madre-abandono su lugar, abrazando a sus padre que le beso protectoramente su frente. Sarada era especial para él, única, porque tenía todos esos sentimientos tan maravillosos que igualmente hacían perfecta a Sakura; generosidad, inocencia, sencillez, austeridad y desinterés, era alguien que podría sacrificarse por los demás sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Padre- sonrió Sarada.

-Sarada, espero que eso sea un comienzo nuevo para ti, totalmente- rogo Sasuke, orgullo al ver que su hija ya no era la misma niña que recordada, pero triste a su vez ya que no necesitaba protegerla del mismo modo que había hecho anteriormente. Esta vez Boruto debería de protegerla en su lugar. -Recuerda nuestra promesa- murmuro el Uchha, aludiendo su antigua conversación.

-Descuida padre, puedes respirar tranquilo- prometió Sarada, divertida ante su instinto sobreprotector.

El recuerdo de lo hecho por Inojin y su nefasta traición aun persistía y Sasuke estaba seguro que no podría estar tranquilo hasta garantizar que, esta vez, Sarada fuera plenamente feliz y esperaba que Boruto fuera el indicado para llevar a cabo dicha tarea, porque de no ser así…cortarle la cabeza resultaría increíblemente fácil a decir verdad. Pero para evitarle lagrimas innecesarias a su hija es que infería cualquier posibilidad, pero si Sarada estaba segura, entonces el también, al fin y al cabo si ella era feliz el igualmente debía de serlo.

-¿Y Kagami?, ¿No ha llegado aún?- dudo Rai, confundido por la ausencia de su hermano.

-No, dijo que vendría pero quizá algo le impidió llegar- supuso Mikoto únicamente.

Tanto para él como para Sakura resultaba extraña la situación, Kagami jamás se perdería una celebración así, era la boda de dos de sus hermanas, ¿Por qué ausentarse? Eri debía reconocer que ella misma no podía evitar inquietarse al no verlo.

-En ese caso esperaremos- concluyo Sasuke, tomando asiento sobre el trono, junto a su esposa, entrelazando su mano con la de ella, señal inequívoca para todos los presentes de continuar amenamente con la festividad. -¿Te he besado hoy?- inquirió el Uchiha, inclinándose ara que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

-No- negó Sakura, sonriendo ante su duda.

-Pues estoy conteniéndome para no hacerlo- garantizo Sasuke, besándole el dorso de la mano.

La música y el ambiente ameno del Harem creaban un cause extrañamente perfecto y perfecto que impedía los pensamientos negativos, distaba por mucho de las reuniones del consejo o la política, con razón las mujeres acababan volviéndose tan intrigantes, salir de ese ambiente luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el con toda seguridad convertiría a cualquiera en una fiera. Daisuke, sentado junto a su hermana Sarada, levanto su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Aratani, transmitiéndole una señal con la mirada que solo ella pudiera entender y ante la cual asintió de ipso facto. Sarada por su parte dirigió su mirada hacia su "esposo" que, de pie tras el trono, le guiño osadamente un ojo, haciéndola sonreír todavía más. Todo era simplemente perfecto, nada podía arruinar semejante felicidad…

-¡Majestad!, ¡Sultana!- Choji entro apresuradamente en el Harem.

La música volvió a detenerse de forma inmediata a causa de la sorpresiva llegada del Akimichi que confundió a muchos ante su desacato por aparecer así, pero no a Sakura, ella recordaba la última vez que-en el pasado-había irrumpido así y estaba totalmente segura de que se trataba de una mala noticia, ¿pero cuál? La Sultana clavo su preocupada mirada en su leal amigo y sirviente que la evadió, nervioso y temeroso de pronunciar las palabras equivocadas.

-¿Qué ocurre Choji?- cuestiono Sasuke, confundido por el exabrupto.

-El Príncipe Kagami...- el Akimichi bajo la mirada, incapaz de seguir hablando.

Solo basto esta nimia alusión para que Sakura, olvidándose por completo del protocolo, se levantara de su lugar ante la atónita mirada de todos, sujetándose la falda para correr tan rápidamente como le fue posible, sintiendo el miedo formar un nudo en su garganta, pero aún más en su pecho, temiendo lo peor, vaticinando la peor calamidad que el clima y el aire a su alrededor habían intentado advertirle desde hacía días. Quería creer que estaba en un error.

-Sakura, espera- pidió Sasuke.

Pero Sakura no volteo ni una sola vez, dejando atrás a su propio sequito, a Sasuke o a quien sea que hubiera intentado seguirla siquiera. No, debía ser un error, a su hijo no podía estar ocurriendo algo…

* * *

Quizá estuviera cometiendo desacato, quizá obrar tan apresuradamente fuera tajantemente reprochable, pero…tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba saber si su hijo realmente estaba a salvo, o si aquello que la alusión de Choji había provocado en ella era realmente cierto. Sakura se hubo detenido a las puertas de los aposentos de su hijo, entrando en menos de un segundo bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias jenízaros que le permitieron el paso. Todo para Sakura, apenas entro, le pareció que sucedía en cámara lenta, el eco del movimiento de aire contra cada objeto, el dobladillo de su propio vestido sobre el suelo, y-en cuanto se hubo girado hacia la cama-el cuerpo de su hijo que se encontraba serenamente tumbado sobre la cama. La acción de Sakura, al sujetarse la falda del vestido para no tropezar, fue sentarse sobre la cama, junto a su hijo, colocando una de sus manos por sobre su pecho, intentando creer y sentir que solo se encontraba dormido, que…que despertaría de un momento a otro, pero había algo que le insistía que eso no iba a pasar. Su hijo, u amado Principe se encontraba tal calmado y sereno que en efecto parecia encontrarse sumido en un sueño profundo del que ni siquiera ella podía desear despertarlo.

-Kagami, hijo…- llamo Sakura, debidamente con la voz quebrada…sin obtener respuesta alguna. -Mi león…hijo mío…- sollozo la Sultana, aferrando sus manos al pecho de su hijo, distinguiendo claramente que no había movimiento alguno, nada que indicaba que estaba respirando, pero ella no podía ni quería creerlo, -hijo, despierta por favor- rogo Sakura acariciando el rostro de su hijo de espíritu bondadoso, su cielo, -¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto, hijo?- lloro la Haseki, comprendiendo la situación, ero incapaz de resignarse.

Mikoto, manteniendo tan al margen sus emociones como le era posible, ingreso en la habitación como ni sus hermanos, hermanas ni padre podían hacer. La mirada de la Sultana escaneo todo a su paso, como si algo ahí presente pudiera brindarle una explicación, y así fue; sobre la mesa se encontraba una jarra con jugo en su interior, y la inmediata acción de Mikoto no fue otra que oler parcialmente el aroma proveniente de ella, percibiendo y aroma amargo y desagradable todo menos de lo esperado…se trataba de veneno.

Sasuke, en la entrada de la puerta, contemplo aquella imagen con el corazón interiormente oprimido, claro, era su deber aparentar y fingir que no sentía nada…pero la realidad no era esa. Un suspiro melancólico fue todo lo que el Sultan pudo emitir, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su hija Sarada que se encontraba sollozando contra su pecho. Daisuke bajo la mirada, apretando los ojos para no llorar, tampoco se esperaba que el expresase sus sentimientos, no como sus hermanas o Shisui que lloraba de pie junto a Rai que intentaba mantenerse estoico…había tenido envidia de Kagami muchas veces, pero jamás había imaginado o concebido la sola posibilidad de que pudiera morir, de que siendo tan joven tuviera que despedir su vida. Pero la muerte tenía lugar en eso momentos precisamente, cuando nadie la esperaba.

-Kagami, despierta-rogo Sakura, incapaz de aceptar que eso estuviera sucediéndole por tercera vez, no, tenía que ser una pesadilla, ¡Eso no podía ser real! No de nuevo. -Kagami, por favor, levántate- imploro la Sultana, con su voz matizad de temor, de anhelo y lamento a su vez. -Kagami- llamo Sakura, zarandeando ligeramente los hombros de su hijo, -levántate, hijo- lloro la Haseki, incapaz de aceptar que la vida, por tercera vez, no sexta vez le estuviera arrebatando a alguien que amaba. -¡Kagami!, ¡Despierta!- grito Sakura sin importarle en lo absoluto la imagen que estuviera dando, quitándose la corona de la cabeza sin ningún cuidado, dejándola caer al suelo, -¡Levántate!- suplico Sakura, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su hijo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, -Kagami…- sollozo la Sultana con el corazón hecho trizas.

La suerte estaba echada, el futuro no iba a cambiar en lo absoluto, la profecía seguiría cumpliéndose al pe de la letra…iba a perder a todos a quienes amaba. Quizá su propia y futura muerte fuera una bendición disfrazada.

No tendría que esperar demasiado tiempo para volver a ver a sus hijos...a los que había perdido

* * *

 **PD:** me he apresurado- **ya que tengo un trabajo que mostrar el miércoles y un examen y otro el jueves de anatomía, por lo cual solo después de eso estaré libre** -y aquí les traigo la actualización dedicada, como siempre, a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien prometo actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" esta noche o a más tardar mañana) y a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan la historia en todas sus formas :3 muchas gracias por su atención de leer y comentar esta historia, significa mucho para mí, y como siempre les deseo mucha suerte a todos ustedes, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3 La verdad me he empleado un poco, y he cambiado algunos aspectos de la serie según mi criterio:

- **La Boda de la Sultana Gevherhan-Sultana Sarada:** la **Sultana Gevherhan** , contraria sus dos hermanas mayores- **Ayse** y **Fatma** ( **Mikoto** y **Shina** )-solo contrajo marimonio en tres oportunidades; primero con **Öküz** **Mehmed** **Pasha** , de quien quedo viuda en solo unos meses, sin haber consumado el matrimonio, luego con **Topal, Recep Pasha** ( **Inojin Yamanaka** ) co quien tuvo un hijo y que fue decapitado por orden de su hermano, el **Sultan Murad** , y **Siyavuş Pasha** con quien fue comprometida pero cuyo enlace no se llevo a cabo. En la serie la **Sultana Sarada** tiene la opción de casarse con quien ama; **Boruto Uzumaki** , el **Hasoda Basi** del Sultan y que por su matrimonio pasa a ser uno de los más importantes **Visires** del **Consejo Real**.

- **La muerte del Príncipe Kasim-Principe Kagami:** fue conocido como " **El Príncipe de Corazones** " el sinónimo de un futuro gobernante del Imperio tras su hermano, amado especialmente por su madre la **Sultana Kösem** ( **Sultana Sakura** ) y su hermana mayor, la **Sultana Ayse** ( **Sultana Mikoto** ) que lo veían como un futuro y glorioso Sultan. Fue ejecutado por ordenes del su hermano el **Sultan Murad**. En la serie, **Kagami** es el Príncipe más digno del imperio, su padre el **Sultan Sasuke** lo ve como el mejor sucesor posible ya que le recuerda a si mismo en el pasado, pero las intrigas se entretejen sobre el Príncipe que con 17 años es envenenado por los enemigos de su familia y pierde inevitablemente la vida.

 **-La muerte de la Sultana Kösem-la Sultana Sakura:** es bien sabido que la **Sultana Kösem** ( **Sakura** ) fue la única Sultana del Imperio Otomano en ser asesinada durante su reinado, muerte que yo considero un crimen, absolutamente, por ende haré que **la muerte de Sakura** suceda en **condiciones más dignas y memorables para todos**. El **cáncer de corazón** que yo presento en el fic es la versión más critica de la enfermedad, aquella que **inevitablemente causa la muerte** y que como tal significara la **muerte de nuestra Sultana** , pero mucho más adelante.


	27. Chapter 26

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 26

Par el Imperio Uchiha la perdida de los Príncipes que acabarían o no heredando y fortaleciendo a la nación más poderosa de la tierra representaba la peor de las calamidades, una mujer en el Imperio debía de tener muchos Príncipes que pudiera ser sucesores elegibles para el Sultan, tantos herederos como fueran posibles….pero llegara la edad adulta y alcanzar el trono resultaba algo difícil y de ser posible solo uno gobernaba y otros morían o eso decía la antigua ley del sacrificio, afortunadamente abolida con la coronación del Sultan Sasuke. El insólito fallecimiento del bien llamado " _Príncipe de Corazones_ " no era menos importante a pesar de la existencia de otros tres Príncipes elegibles para el trono, el Príncipe Kagami había sido el heredero idóneo para ser Sultan tras su padre, amado por el ejército, los sirvientes, el pueblo, las concubinas y el mundo entero, llorado la concubina el Harem que enviaban sus oraciones a él y la providencia, completamente vestidas de negro en el harem , cubriendo su cabello con velos gris oscuro y negro. El Imperio entero estaba de luto por causa de la insólita perdida de otro de los hijos de la amada " _Sultana de los Pobres_ ".

Sentada sobre el soberbio trono de oro se encontraba la hermosa Sultana Sakura, con su rostro pálido como el papel y sus ojos enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas, con la tristeza completamente adueñada de su semblante, no había dormido absolutamente nada y no se arrepentía de ello, llorar a su hijo con todo su corazón era el mayor gesto egoísta que deseaba tener…su tercer hijo, primero Itachi, luego Baru, su nieto Daiki y ahora su adorado Príncipe Kagami, ¿Por qué debían morir otros y no ella? Su destino parecía ser contemplar impotente la desaparición de aquellos a los que amaba, temiendo enfrentarse a la realidad y teniendo que esperar tristemente cada nueva herida infringida a su corazón sin motivo alguno. Como dictaba el luto y etiqueta cortesana lucia u sencillo vestido negro de escote redondo y mangas ajustadas bajo una chaqueta superior de encaje transparente color negro de escote alto y cuadrado, y mangas abiertas y holgadas desde los hombros, abierta bajo el vientre para rebelar la falda inferior. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, oculto por un largo velo color negro, sostenido por una corona de plata y ónix con un par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lágrima como complemento, pero nada de su apariencia tenía su usual sentido de belleza y perfección, sino de tristeza y desesperación.

Sentada junto a ella, a su derecha, sobre uno de los elegantes almohadones se encontraba la Sultana Sarada, expresando igual tristeza que su madre en su semblante, con su largo cabello azabache cayendo libremente tras su espalda, oculto por un velo olor negro sostenido por una sencilla corona de plata y ónix a imagen de unos diminutos pendiente de diamante en forma de lagrima, su figura era cubierta por un sencillo vestido de seda color negro, escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas, bordado en hilo de plata en el centro del corpiño y la falda inferior. Su noche de bodas y la celebración prevista se habían visto opacadas, ella misa no tenía motivo para celebrar absolutamente nada, su vida era trastocada nuevamente por sus enemigos como había sucedido en el pasado por causa de Mei, Mito y Rin, porque estaba segura que Naoko era la responsable de todo lo sucedido pero la ausencia de pruebas evitaban que pudieran probar cualquier cosa. Levantando ligeramente su mirada, resulto sumamente doloroso para Sarada contemplar el aire ausente de su madre que lloraba silenciosamente en lo más profundo de su corazón, justo como ella que apretaba los puños, arrugando parcialmente parte de la falda de su vestido.

Al lado de Sarada se encontraba su hermana mayor, la Sultana Mikoto con un aire completamente frio y estoico, como primogénita del Imperio su deber era mantenerse imperturbable ante todo, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera mal, la mayor prueba de ello era su rostro palio y ausente de su habitual sonrojo, quizá sus ojos no estuvieran irritados ni enrojecidos como los de su madre pero eso no significaba que no hubiera llorado, por el contrario, no había conseguido dormir en lo absoluto. Pero ya habría tiempo de cobrar venganza de sus enemigos, pero el momento no era ahora, por ahora debía mantenerse serena y esperar a la debida oportunidad, debía ser más inteligente que sus enemigos, solo así podría darle honor a la triste muerte de su hermano favorito. La Sultana lucía un sencillo vestido gris oscuro de mangas ajustadas y escote en V hecho de encaje a semejanza de las muñequeras con holanes que cubrían la mitad de sus manos, por sobre el vestido se encontraba alguna chaqueta de terciopelo color negro, bordado en encaje, de escote cuadrado y cerrado por seis botones de diamante en caída vertical, abierta bajo el vientre y de mangas holgadas, abiertas a la altura de los hombro. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una sencilla corona de oro y ónix que sostenía un largo velo color negro que no ocupaba los diminutos pendientes de diamante que complementaban el collar de plata con el dije de los Uchiha que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello.

Sentada a la izquierda de su madre se encontraba Izumi, resignada y estoica aparentemente, pero interinamente devastada por la muerte de su hermano Kagami, ignorando sus sentimientos egoísta por esta vez, la perdida de quienes amaba resultaba un golpe sumamente doloroso, ciertamente no recordaba a sus hermanos Itachi y Baru como para llorar sus muertes, pero enfrentarse a la muerte de uno de sus hermanos resultaba más devastador para ella—a sus catorce años—de lo que hubiera imaginado posible siquiera. La Sultana se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo vestido negro de escore corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abierta frontalmente cuales lienzos bajo una chaqueta de encaje color negreo, cuello alto y cerrado hasta la altura del vientre, exponiendo la falda, marcadas hombreras y bordada superficialmente por diamante. Su cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una colega baja, oculto por un velo color negro sostenido por una diadema de oro y ónix, brindándole una imagen de magna sencillez y recato. Su rencor por su hermana Sarada debería de aguardar hasta que sus sentimientos pudieran encontrar una estabilidad de la cual aferrarse, porque no podía cambiar las cosas, estaba casada con alguien por quien no sentía nada más que familiaridad y un ligero grado de amistad, pero estaba atad a ese matrimonio, l ley así lo dictaba, no podía divorciarse a voluntad salvo que su padre lo permitiera y esta vez las cosas no estaban a su favor en lo absoluto.

El luto tardaría en abandonar el palacio en su totalidad, especialmente por causa del sufrimiento de la Sultana, en una semana ya no sería necesario portar los tristes y deprimentes ajuares color negro, para todos estaban seguros de que la Sultana seguiría usándolos por un tiempo más, así como sus hijas, la perdida sucedida era demasiado dolorosa como para ser ignorada, por no decir imposible. Todo tomaría tiempo. Las concubinas levantaron sus sorprendidas mirada hacia la entrada del Harem donde hubo aparecido una Sultana que llevaba años sin pisar el Palacio…la Sultana Shina que lucía un sencillo vestido de seda color negro, alto escote corazón ajustado bajo el vientre que pasaba desapercibido ante la presencia de un bolero de mangas ajustadas con holanes y cuello de encaje, sobre su largo cabello rubio castaño recogido tras su nuca, oculto por un velo color negro sostenido por una sencilla corona de plata y ónix.

Lady Ino, vistiendo unas sencillas galas negras, de pie tras la Sultana Sakura, contemplo sorprendida y absorta la soberbia y digna aparición de la homónima descendiente del Sultan y la Sultana Sakura que pese a tener sus hermosos orbes esmeralda empañados de tristeza, reverencio debidamente a su progenitora que apena y pudo levantar su mirada a causa de la aflicción, viendo a su hija ocultar su propio dolor y ocultar el lugar vacío junto a Izumi que hizo todo lo posible por no exteriorizar su sorpresa.

Esta vez no volvería a Kirigakure, había llegado Palacio para quedarse y cobrar venganza de todos aquellos que osaran lastimar a su familia, costase lo que costase.

* * *

La cripta Imperial era un lugar muy visitado por la Sultana Sakura, no para rememorar la caída de sus enemigos sino para llorar la ausencia de dos de sus hijos y su primer nieto, así como la ahora inclusión de su hijo Kagami entre lo nombres y ataúdes presentes, la pérdida de un hijo era lo peor que una madre podía enfrentar en su vida, la muerte de uno de sus hijos era una perdida inolvidable e insuperable, era el peor de los golpes que la vida podía asestarle y que la debilitaba enormemente, ¿Quién seguía? Si el trato hecho con aquella hechicera hace tantos años era cierto—y daba inequívocas señales de serlo—cualquiera de sus hijos, nietos o aliados podía morir de forma sucesiva y repentina. Debía aceptar que lo que habría de acompañarla serían las lágrimas llorada por quienes amaba y ya no estarían junto a ella.

Una soberbia corona de tafetán y terciopelo con piezas de plata y piedras de ónix engarzadas conformaba la magnánima corona de tipo torre que ornamentaba a los Uchiha, sosteniendo un largo velo que ocultaba su cabello así como un pesado abrigo por sobre su vestido, orando silenciosamente en memoria de su hijo, pero cuya desolación no resulto impedimento alguno para que escuchara los pasos de alguien tras ella, sabiendo instintivamente de quien se trataba. Sasuke se situó a su lado, observando de sola sayo la dolorosa melancolía en su semblante, oprimiéndosele el corazón de solo verla, para él resultaba igualmente devastador enfrentarse a otra perdía, la muerte de otro de sus hijos, pero afortunadamente su deber le impedía exteriorizarlo como ella…más no significaba que no sufriese tanto como ella.

-Tal vez todo hubiera sido más sencillo, si tu no fueses el Sultan ni yo una esclava…- supuso Sakura.

-No eres una esclava- protesto Sasuke, incrédulo por sus palabras.

Ella siempre había sido una mujer libre dentro del Imperio, por ello se había casado con ella, había declarado que ella siempre mantendría su libertad individual, que siempre sería diferente al resto de las mujeres o personas existentes en la jerarquía Imperial, pero no entendía porque decía ser una esclava en ese momento, ¿Había hecho algo para darle una idea errónea al respecto? Si era así deseaba saber el que. Sakura ajo la mirada suspirando sonoramente, no levantando sus ojos para encontrarlos con los del Uchiha en ningún momento, no tenía fuerzas para ello, sintiendo una lagrima deslizarse silenciosamente por su mejilla por mera inercia

-Sabía lo que hacía cuando elegí pertenecer a este Imperio, sabía lo que les sucedía a las Sultanas y a sus hijos…- menciono Sakura, siendo embargada por la más pesada apatía y tristeza que hubiera sentido jamás, -pero creí que eso no nos pasaría a nosotros- admitió la Haseki, con una triste sonrisa que se desvaneció en menos de un instante. -No puedo más, Sasuke, ya no tengo fuerzas- sollozo Sakura.

Había tenido nueve hijos, ahora solo le quedaban seis, había visto morir a Itachi, a su primogénito Baru, y ahora a Kagami…la simple idea o alusión de poder perder a Daisuke, su sol, o a Rai que era su hijo pese a no haber nacido de ella o a Shisui que era su príncipe inocente…esas pérdidas las devastarían por completo, sus hijas por otro lado eran fuertes, decididas, no necesitaba preocuparse para saber que sobrevivirían, no representaban una amenaza para nadie, o como sus hijos que significaban el mayor obstáculo para sus enemigos.

-Sakura, no digas eso, por favor- rogó Sasuke.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Sasuke rodeo el hombro de su esposa, abrazándola contra su pecho, escuchándola sollozar. El igualmente, por su parte, había intentado ignorar el sacrificio que ella había hecho, lo que significaba cambiar su suerte por la propia y encontrarse bajo su situación, pero la reciente muerte de su hijo comenzaba a convencerlo, ¿Pero qué podría hacer? Dudaba que a ese punto las cosas pudieran remediarse, no podrían recuperar lo perdido, eso lo sabían muy bien y la que pagaba todo eso era Sakura.

-Itachi, Baru y ahora Kagami- enumero la Haseki con pesadumbres, -¿Por qué no yo?, ¿Por qué mis hijos y no yo?- lloro Sakura abiertamente. -Kami, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?- la pelirosa no consiguió sosegarse en lo absoluto, pese a que Sasuke la estuviera abrazando. -Todo esto es mi culpa- gimoteo Sakura.

Ella había firmado la sentencia de muerte de quienes amaba, ese era el precio; para que Sasuke sobreviviera cada uno de sus seres amados debían de morir y no podía evitarlo, ella era la responsable de todas esas calamidades.

Todo era su culpa.

* * *

Pese a su desasosiego y sufrimiento la Sultana Sakura hacia hecho valer su siempre poderosa e incuestionable autoridad, haciendo que Ino ordenara y supervisara la pronta aclimatación de unos aposentos más que dignos para su hija Shina que hubieran estado listos en solo unos momentos y donde ahora ingresaba la hermosa Sultana, acompañada de su esposo Konohamaru que ante su presencia en el palacio habría de comenzar a cumplir responsabilidades de carácter menor pero igualmente importantes para el Imperio. Las doncellas de la Sultan se encontraban de pie fuera de la habitación ya que la Sultana había insistido en desear encontrarse a solas con su esposo, habiendo preparado todo para que su Sultana y el Pasha se sintieran a gusto. Apenas las puertas hubieron sido cerradas tras su ingreso, por obra de los dos fornidos jenízaros, Shina flaqueo en su dignidad, estado a punto de desmayarse.

-Shina…- Konohamaru envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa.

El Sarutobi guió cuidadosamente a su esposa hasta ayudarla a tomar asiento sobre el diván próximo a la ventana donde la Sultana se dejó recostar, cambiando su aparente dignidad por una melancolía avasalladora que oprimió el corazón de Konohamaru que le tendió una copa con agua, sentándose a su lado, entrelazando su mano con la de ella. Su esposa era una mujer decidida y fuerte, verla debilitarse era algo que no veía desde los lejanos días de su compromiso cuando la había conocido y veía afectada por la muerte del Sultan Baru y el Príncipe Itachi.

-No soy tan fuerte como mi madre- concluyo Shina ante la preocupada mirada de su esposo sobre su persona, -Kagami….- la Sultana sollozo de forma inaudible, cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro con una de sus manos, -ni siquiera pude despedirme de él- lamento Shina, secándose las lágrimas antes que descendieran por sus mejillas.

-No fue tu culpa, nadie podía prever que pasaría- alego el Sarutobi.

-Pero debí estar aquí- protesto Shina, mostrándose débil, por primera vez en años. -Si pudiera arrancaría cada baldosa y ladrillo hasta dar con el o la culpable, quiero matarlo con mis propias manos- chillo la Sultana.

Lo más importante para Konohamaru, contrario a otros hombres del Imperio y el estado, era la felicidad de su esposa y no por el bien de su cargo político, todo lo contrario, sino por el bienestar de ella y su hija Ayame, y los enemigos del Imperio eran sus enemigos, él personalmente tenía un lema; su esposa era el Imperio de los Uchiha y el su esclavo. Si Shina estaba a salvo el Imperio también y si ella tenía algo en mente su prioridad era cumplirlo a cualquier precio y así lo haría esta vez, o lo estaba haciendo mejor dicho.

-Nos encargaremos de ello, secretamente he iniciado una investigación con medios más eficaces- amenizo Konohamaru, acariciando las mejillas de su esposa. -Pronto sabremos quien estuvo detrás de todo esto- garantizo el Sarutobi.

Con medios más eficaces Shina sabía que se trataban de medidas no tan convencionales, pero mucho mejores, si a punta de tortura o asesinato debían de obtener respuestas; que así fuera pero la muerte de su hermano no quedaría impune, no, eso no podría ni debía suceder. Su propósito había sido llegar al Palacio para celebrar la boda de sus hermanas, especialmente de Sarada, pero enterarse de la muerte de su hermano camino hacia el Palacio había sido demasiado, no iba a permitir que algo así volviera a sucederle a ninguno de los que amaba, mucho menos a su madre y su padre.

-Hazlo Konohamaru, no quiero errores- pidió la Sultana de forma indirectamente suplicante, -quien sea que haya hecho esto, quiero su cabeza- exigió Shina.

Naoko sería la primera en caer, costara cuanto costara, ella y todos aquellos que significaran una amenaza, todos sus enemigos desaparecerían por cualquier medio.

* * *

 _Tumbada sobre la cama, en sus aposentos, se encontraba la Sultana Sakura, profundamente dormida, intentado sosegar la tristeza en su corazón y a su vez manteniéndose cuerda, porque no podía dejarse llevar por el dolor como deseaba, la responsabilidades, la imagen y la idea del deber eran mucho más prioritarias y afanosamente realizables para ella y todos cuanto la conocieran o bien dependieran del prestigio imperial, así como su poder y magnanimidad._

 _Una repentina caricia asolo a la Sultan sobre su mejilla izquierda, tan breve y repentina que consiguió despertarla lentamente. Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, observando lo que conseguía encontrarse a su alcance, sentándose lentamente sobre su cama, pensando inicialmente que se trataba de Sasuke, pero en cuanto sondeo la habitación con sus ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola, cosa que la hizo parpadear con confusión inmediata. Sakura se bajó de la cama al parecerle ver al sombra de alguien en su terraza, cuyas puertas se encontraba abiertas, avanzando lentamente hacia allí, intentando pensar en la identidad de que quien se encontrase presente, ¿Quién podría atreverse a entrar en sus aposentos en ese momento precisamente? La Haseki aguardo en la entrada de la terraza, observando a aquel desconocido individuo que se encontraba dándole la espalda y que por su sola constitución física y podía comparar con Sasuke y que le provocaba una sensación extraña, familiar y amena, peor no entendía el porqué de eso o al menos no hasta que el hombre hubo volteado a verla..._

 _Se trataba de su hijo, su Sultan, su hijo mayor, su primogénito, su Baru…tragando saliva de forma inaudible, observándolo boquiabierta, incrédula de tenerlo en frente luego de todos esos años, Sakura avanzo lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a su hijo que le sonrió en todo momento, claramente feliz de verla, causando de igual modo la alegría de su madre que le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, alzando su mano y acariciando su rostro, apenas y creyendo lo que veía porque le parecía una fantasía, un milagro, algo imposible._

 _-Baru, mi Príncipe- sonrió Sakura, acariciando maravillada y nostálgica el rostro de su hijo, -mi Sultan guerrero, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué me dejaste, hijo?- sollozo la Sultana._

 _Cada día resultaba más doloroso recordarlo, más habitual llorarlo y rememorar esos días felices junto a él, era imposible para ella seguir sin él, su hijo, el fruto del inmenso amor que sentía por Sasuke, el primero de todos sus hijos, el mismo hijo que había visto orgullosamente ser jurado y nombrado Sultan del Imperio Uchiha, asesinado injustamente por obra de Mei y Rin, ¿Cómo olvidar todo eso? La mano de la Haseki descendió por la mejilla de su hijo hasta situarse sobre su hombro como su otra mano, aferrándose a su hijo y a la simple alegría de volver a verlo._

 _-Nunca te dejaré, madre. Nunca te rindas- pidió Baru, inclinándose y besando la frente de su madre que se aferró a sus hombros. -No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo- garantizo el Uchiha._

Ese beso fue tan importante para Sakura que, de solo sentirlo en su sueño, hubo despertado de ipso facto, sentándose sobre la cama tan prontamente como le fue posible, observando todo lo que estaba en su rango de visión, desilusionándose a darse cuenta que aquel maravilloso momento no había sido sino un sueño, un hermoso sueño pero que no dejaba de ser eso. Una triste sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de la Sultana. No tenía muchas opciones de su vida, era una esclava porque tenía limitaciones a pesar de su condición, pero si algo sabía que debía seguir haciendo era resistir; no había otro camino para ella, solo resistir y sobrevivir. Una serie de suaves y respetuosos golpes se escucharon contra la puerta de forma repentina.

-Adelante- indico la Haseki, sentándose y alisando la falda de su vestido.

Su orden fue una señal inequívoca para sus doncellas, de pie fuera de su habitación, que abrieron la puerta y permitieron la entrada de lady Ino Yamanaka que ingreso recatadamente, con su mirada baja.

-Sultana- reverencio lady Ino, observando respetuosamente a su amiga y Sultana, -espero no importunarla- consulto la Yamanaka.

-No, Ino, descuida- tranquilizo Sakura,- ¿Qué sucede?- indago la Sultana.

Debía ignorar su dolor tanto como le fue posible, con el tiempo el dolor sería más tolerable para ella pero eso no significaba que fuera a olvidarlo, en lo absoluto, el tiempo solo era una enseñanza para lidiar con el dolor, pero no se volvía un recuerdo parcial, sino algo que rememoraba continuamente. Ino observo con sincera preocupación a su amiga y Sultana que pese a su dolor interino seguía manteniendo su impecable dignidad, algo digno de celebrar como tal, pero no es por ello que se encontraba allí sino para comunicar algo que acababa de tener lugar hacia unos momentos atrás.

-La señorita Eri dio a luz finalmente, Sultana- informo Ino.

Un ligero suspiro abandono los labios de la Sultana Sakura que medito la situación. Las labores de parto, pese a su prontitud-teniendo siete meses recién cumplidos-había sucedido en medio de la noche en cuanto Eri tristemente se había enterado de la muerte del príncipe Kagami; un parto nunca significaba algo malo, pero resultaba insólito que a muerte viniera acompañada de un nacimiento a su vez, no se podría celebrar debidamente sin importar que fuese un Príncipe o una Sultana, porque había que aceptarlo, bien podía ser un varón o una niña. Para Sakura resultaba ciertamente extraño, ¿Cómo celebrar el nacimiento de un nieto o nieta habiendo perdido a su hijo tan recientemente siendo de su propia progenie? Debería hacerlo, un bebé no tenía la culpa de nada.

-¿Qué fue?- inquirió la Haseki.

-Una niña, Sultana- contesto la Yamanaka.

* * *

Eri meció a su pequeña hija en sus brazos, besándole cariñosamente la frente, observando con ternura sus cortos cabellos azabaches, aun sin saber el color exacto de sus ojos.

La partera y el doctor C insistían en que pese a su prematuridad al momento de nacer era una niña sana y fuerte, claro, debería de ser más cuidada en caso de que presentara algún problema, pero si se alimentaba correctamente todo saldría bien. Portando un sencillo camisón crema de escote en V, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas cuales lienzos, Eri se reacomodo el escote debidamente tras haber alimentado a su hija. Su sufrimiento, su propia tristeza por haber perdido al hombre que amaba a su vez que alumbraba a su hija era un evento sin precedentes, jamás olvidaría lo que había vivido pese a saber que no podría ser una Sultana. Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron de forma repentina, haciéndole saber de quien se trataba, bajando la mirada con respeto apenas vio a la Sultana Sakura aparecer en el umbral de la puerta siendo acompañada por lady Ino, avanzando con aquella soberbia dignidad hasta situarse tras la cama, dirigiendo su mirada de su rostro a la bebé en sus brazos.

-Sultana, perdóneme- rogó Eri.

Ino se acercó serenamente hacia la cama, señal que Eri entendió, entregándole a su hija en el acto, no sin antes depositar un último beso en su frente. Ella no podía ser una Sultana, no había nacido como tal, no había sido liberada de su condición de esclava en el Harem y no había alumbrado un príncipe sino una Sultana, su hija era parte del Imperio pero no ella, ella seguía siendo una esclava a pesar del respeto y aprecio que la Sultana Sakura le guardaba por su lealtad…sus días de felicidad junto al Príncipe Kagami habían terminado, ahora solo tenía a su hija, de otro modo siempre estaría sola.

-No hay nada que perdonar- alego Sakura, recibiendo a la bebé de manos de Ino, cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos, -este Imperio sufre por la pérdida de sus Príncipes, de los que tanto amamos, una Sultana nos traerá paz e iluminara nuestra vida- felicito la Haseki, observando el rosto de la pequeña Sultana. -Kaori, Kami mediante tendrá un futuro mejor que el que nosotros hemos tenido- nombro Sakura, besando la frente de su nieta.

-Amén- oro Eri, aceptando el nombre otorgado a su hija, pero un tanto inquieta por su propio estado ahora que seguía siendo una mujer y concubina como cualquier otra. -Sultana, sé que al no haber alumbrado un Príncipe no puedo ser una Sultana como tal, pero permítame servirle, quiero poder permanecer en este Palacio y serle útil- rogó la rubia.

La mejor forma de proteger a su hija era ascendiendo en la jerarquía social y solo podría hacerlo si seguía las reglas y hacia lo que deseaba; mantenerse leal a la Sultana Sakura. Ya había perdido al hombre que amaba por culpa de los enemigos al Imperio y al Sultanato, no perdería a su hija por la misma razón. Las palabra de Eri consiguieron sorprenderla, alguien que hubiera vivido lo que ella ya había tenido que lidiar hasta llegar hasta ese punto no lo pensaría dos veces y elegiría una vida lo más sencilla posible, pero Eri no quería eso, quería proteger a su hija por encima de cualquier otra cosa, así como al Imperio, y eso era digno de admirar por cualquier, inclusive por ella.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, claro que puedes hacerlo- acepto Sakura, sonriendo escasamente, entregándole la niña a Ino que la cargo cuidadosamente en sus brazos. -Kaori y tu tendrán lo mejor a su disposición, tu serás su todo, su madre, su nodriza, su niñera, su ayuda, su sirvienta, ocuparas el lugar más importante de su vida- aclaro la Haseki como prueba absoluta del rol que tendría Eri en la vida de la nueva Sultana perteneciente al Imperio, -pero si lo que quieres es servirme, debes ser mis ojos y oídos en todo- determino Sakura. -Estoy segura que Naoko tuvo algo que ver en esto, pero sin pruebas no podemos acusarla- la Haseki suspiro sonoramente al decir esto.

Intentaba no exteriorizarlo al igual que sus hijas, -excepto Izumi que tenía otras cosas en que pensar-manteniendo la calma de forma absoluta y siendo tan silenciosa como debía de serlo, pero sabía que esto era verdad; Naoko era quien más se beneficiaria de todo, Kagami había sido el favorito del Imperio entero par ser nombrado heredero, incluso por encima de Daisuke, si Kagami no estaba Daisuke sería el heredero y sus errores y tropiezos anteriores debían de hacerle parecer débil a ojos de Naoko, desechable y fácilmente suplantable por Rai, pero no, Sakura no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, su hijo seria el siguiente Sultan que gobernarse el Imperio, no Rai.

-No se preocupe Sultana, me recuperare del parto lo antes posible y cumpliré con mi deber, seré la sombra de la Sultana Naoko, lo juro- prometió Eri de forma solemne.

Sakura asintió escasamente, agradecida por la lealtad de _la Kalfa_ , porque ese era el rango que Eri podía ostentar, el mismo rango que tenía Ino, evidentemente no podía ser una concubina porque no estaba al alcance de nadie más habiendo yacido con un príncipe del Imperio y alumbrado una hija, tendría poder sobre el Harem y haría valer su voluntad. Era el mejor rango que Sakura podía ofrecerle…por el momento. No teniendo porque esperar palabra alguna, La Sultana se retiró sin más, siendo reverenciada por Ino-que aun cargaba a la bebé en sus brazos-así como por Eri que pese a encontrarse recostada sobre la cama mantuvo la mirada baja hasta que las puertas se hubieran cerrado tras la digna partida de la Sultana. Levantando finalmente su preocupada mirada, habiendo percibido el dolor en los ojos de la Sultana Sakura, Eri recibió a su hija de mano de Ino, acunándola cuidadosamente en sus brazos.

-Lady Ino, ¿Cómo está realmente la Sultana?- se preocupó Eri.

-Profundamente herida, Eri, es el tercer hijo que pierde- lamento la Yamanaka, habiendo visto el auténtico sufrimiento de su amiga y Sultana en los días pasados, asistiéndola en todo momento. -Se espera que los hijos sepulten a sus padres, no al revés- cito Ino, tristemente. -Kami mediante no enfrentaremos pérdidas peores- oro la Yamanaka.

El Imperio no soportaría perder a su Sultana, ese era el peor de los golpes imaginables.

* * *

Aratani cruzo amenamente los pasillos del Palacio, el Príncipe Daisuke la había llamado a sus aposentos, necesitaba e su presencia relajante a su vez que Aratani necesitaba y dependía de su autoridad y su serenísimo carácter cargado de valor, él le daba seguridad, la hacía sentir protegida. La favorita del Príncipe lucía un sencillo vestido de seda color negro, escote en V y mangas gitanas, ajustadas en las muñecas y superiormente una chaqueta de tafetán y encaje color negreo cerrada bajo el busto, su largo cabello—adornado sin corona o joya alguna—caía libremente tras su espalda, peinado en una simple trenza mariposa, oculto por un largo velo gris oscuro que se arremolinaba sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su escote. Los acontecimientos sucedidos eran sumamente preocupantes, la Sultana Naoko se había adelantado a todas las predicciones, actuando precipitadamente y ahora era el turno de Aratani de averiguar cómo probar su culpabilidad y calmar el sufrimiento de la Sultana Sakura, no soportaba la idea de que una mujer tan bondadosa y noble tuviera que lidiar co tanto dolor y no lo permitiría. Resulto sorpresivo para Aratani—apenas y se encontró en la esquina del pasillo—hallarse frente a Mitsuki Pasha, un viejo amigo a quien había conocido antes de verlo partir a Bosnia donde había ejercido como gobernador de dicha provincia, manteniendo una respetuosa correspondencia con él por mera formalidad y cortesía..

-Mitsuki Pasha- saludo Aratani con la debida reverencia, sonriendo amablemente ante su viejo amigo, -no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar- menciono la pelicastaña.

-Es un honor volver a verte, Aratani- sonrió Mitsuki, igualmente feliz de volver a verla, -más desearía que fuera en una situación mucho más digna- admitió el Pasha.

Debían afrontarlo, el golpe recibido de manos de quien fuera-pese a que Aratani insistiera ne inculpar interinamente a la Sultana Naoko-que hubiera tomado la vida del Príncipe Kagami había hecho temblar los cimientos más esquivos del Imperio, habían perdido al heredero idóneo para suceder al Sultan Sasuke, pero el Imperio realmente colapsaría, así como el Sultanato, solo si perdían a la Sultana Sakura, ella permitía que todo se mantuviera bajo un pulcro equilibrio que había colmado de paz al Imperio como nunca antes. Si no tenían lugar cosas peores era solamente por causa suya y nadie deseaba perder a la mejor Sultana que el Imperio y el Sultanato hubieran visto jamás.

-Todos quisiéramos poder actuar libremente, Mitsuki- secundo la pelicastaña, -es increíble que algo así sucediera, Kami mediante encontraremos al responsable- oro Aratani.

-Amén- oro Mitsuki.

Pero ya fuera que Aratani tuviera otras prioridades en su mente o no, quería tratar algo personalmente con el Pasha aprovechado la instancia de tenerlo presente; la Sultana Izumi. Era su deber saber lo que la Sultana Izumi había dio delante de la Sultana Sakura t que Aratani sabia o había escuchado había provocado el desmayo sucedido a la Sultana hacia una semana, pero ya fuera que ese hubiera sido el motivo o no, Aratani veía esta situación como algo que debía resolverse y ya que Mitsuki ahora estaba casado con la Sultana Izumi él debía encargarse de que la Sultana entendiera el delgado hilo sobre el que estaba caminando, ni los vínculos familiares ni el poder protegían a nadie de la muerte o la perdida, a menos que se fuera lo bastante inteligente para sobrevivir y Aratani sabía que este no era el caso de la Sultana Izumi, la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo. El punto en cuestión era muy sencillo; no importaba si se era fuerte o débil, siempre se estaba cerca de la muerte.

-Quería hablar contigo porque la celebración de la boda se vio opacada por este suceso, pero debemos pensar en lo importante- aludió Aratani, confundiendo a Mitsuki que frunció levemente el ceño. -La Sultana Izumi se opondrá a que el matrimonio se consume, no me veas así, Mitsuki- pidió la pelicastaña, nada agradecida por la mirada reprobatoria de parte del Pasha, -se más que tú, yo soy los ojos de la Sultana Sakura en este Palacio, su voluntad es representada por mí- aludió Aratani, sin problema alguno, comportándose con la dignidad propia de una Sultana. -Debes encargarte de mantener a raya a la Sultana Izumi, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer y es mejor prevenir cualquier amenaza, eso significa que no puedes solo amarla como quieres, debes controlarla- instruyo la pelicastaña.

Mitsuki no se molestó en expresar su sorpresa ante las palabras de su vieja amiga que increíblemente se daba aires de grandeza a su entender, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso siquiera? Ni aun la Sultana Sakura, siendo la única Haseki del Sultan, tenía la osadía de interferir en asuntos de estado e intimidad a su vez, claro que la Sultana Izumi se opondría, lo sabía bien, pero estaba en su derecho como Sultana. Para Mitsuki las cosas eran bastante sencillas: seria paciente y aguardaría a que la Sultana Izumi se acoplara a su nueva vida y estatus como una mujer casada bajo las leyes del Imperio y sus estatutos, le daría cuanto necesitase y a cambio ella solo debía confiar en él y en que haría todo a su favor, fin de la discusión. Aratani le estaba exigiendo demasiado, estaba actuando incorrectamente a su entender.

-Estas jugando a algo muy peligroso, Aratani, y lo sabes- advirtió Mitsuki, con un deje de superioridad, -no quiero ofenderte pero aun no eres una Sultana y como tal no puedes ordenar nada- recordó el Pasha.

-¿Qué es el Sultanato y el poder sin lealtad?- cuestiono Aratani, ofendida por el tono de voz que el Pasha había empleado en sus palabras. -No necesito de un título Mitsuki, estoy dispuesta a quemarme, eso es suficiente- razono la pelicastaña.

Su vida realmente había iniciado gracias a la Sultana Sakura y su vida le seria correspondida con absoluta lealtad en tanto la vida le permitiese mantener su voto de devoción perpetua, sin importar que pudiese ser una Sultana o no, su lealtad estaba con el Imperio y jamás retrocedería en sus ideales sin importar que otros pensaran que-a ojos de otros-se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían en lo absoluto Le correspondía representar la voluntad de la Sultana Sakura y eso es lo que siempre haría.

* * *

Días habían pasado, días en que Midoriko había hecho todo a su alcance—y más de serle posible—para mantener despreocupado a sus hijos, evitándoles todo el sufrimiento posible, aun eran muy pequeños a su entender. Se había ausentado por competo de los eventos cortesanos que implicaban el luto porque sabía que preocuparía a sus hijos al vestir de negro, así que había evitado todo contacto con el exterior, comunicándose por cartas con la Sultana Sakura y el Sultan Sasuke, haciéndoles saber su compromiso para con el bienestar de sus hijos. Daisuke la visitaba todos los días y eso resultaba una alegría tanto para Sasuke como Mikoto que amaban profundamente a su padre con quien deseaban pasar cada momento libre, por otro lado también se encontraba Aratani que regularmente se atrevía a servirle de doncella, sacando a sus hijos al jardín y distrayéndolos de igual modo ya que mantener al Príncipe y a la Sultana encerrados perpetuamente tampoco era correcto.

-¿Delicioso cierto?- sonrió Midoriko

El luto, exteriormente claro, había terminado hacía apenas un día pero Midoriko insistía en usar sus galas más sencillas, casi como si sintiera que debía ser ella misma, la misma esclava que había llegado al Palacio a sus quince años, portando un sencillo vestido rosa suave de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas, con seis botones en caída vertical desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, los costados del corpiño, la falda superior y las mangas estaban ribeteadas en encaje color crema suave y pasamanería bordada en diamantes, dándole un aspecto más digno y formal a sus ropajes, como se esperaba de una Sultana. Su largo cabello violáceo plagado de naturales rizos caía libremente tras su espalda, recogido den una sencilla trenza mariposa, sin corona alguna sobre su cabeza ni otro tipo de joya, sencilla en demasía pero sintiéndose en extremo cómoda con ello. Pero ahora, en este nuevo día, —y aprovechando el hermoso clima que era visible desde la ventana y la terraza—Midoriko había optado por insistirle a sus doncellas en que la dejaran a solas con sus hijos a quienes servía voluntariamente, perdida en su instinto e madre al verlos comer felizmente, sonriéndose entre sí como los queridos hermanos que eran porque así era; nadie era más importante a ojo de Sasuke—después de ella claro—que Mikoto y para su pequeña Sultana de cabellos rosados no había nadie más importante –salvo su padre claro-que su hermano mayor

-Sí- acepto Sasuke.

-Sí- sonrió Mikoto limpiándose con la servilleta.

Ver felices a sus hijos era todo cuanto Midoriko necesitaba para ser feliz de igual modo, todo era perfecto nuevamente, Daisuke pasaba tiempo junto a ella, le sonreía, la adulaba, pasaba sus noches junto a ella, se interesaba por su día a día y viceversa…Aratani había venido prácticamente caída desde el cielo, todo había cambiado para bien con su llegada y Midoriko siempre estaría en deuda con ella por causa de esto. Sonriéndoles a sus hijos, Midoriko coloco una bandeja superficialmente cubierta por un pañuelo de encaje delante de sus hijos que esperaron ansiosos lo que ella tuviera a bien ofrecerles.

-Ahora el postre- Midoriko descubrió unos sumamente tentadores pasteles de luna. -Lo mejor para ustedes- sonrió la Sultana.

Observándose entre sí con desconfianza, y luego a su madre, Sasuke y Mikoto tomaron velozmente el postre ofrecido por su madre que rio al verlos, tomando el resaltante sin problema alguno. Ciertamente no permitía tan usualmente que sus hijos disfrutaran del placer culpable de la glotonería, disfrutando las obras de arte culinarias de Karui, pero en este caso algo espontaneo la hacía agasajar a sus hijos tanto como le era posible, su mayor prioridad en la vida era que su hijos fueran felices, por encima de su propia felicidad inclusive y en este caso no fue por otra razón que los vio terminar de comer velozmente, o al menos un par de minutos antes que ella que se tomó su tiempo. A pesar de la muerte del Príncipe Kagami, sucedida hacía ya una semana, se respiraba un aire de paz tan sobrecargado que Midoriko no quería perder esos días maravillosos con sus dos hijos antes de volver a sumirse en el habitual ajetreo cortesano y sus intrigas.

-Mamá, tengo mucho sueño- bostezo Mikoto.

-También yo- admitió Sasuke, conteniendo un bostezo.

-No debieron comer tanto, por eso están cansados- rio la Sultana antes de, para su propia sorpresa, bostezar de igual modo para divertimento de sus hijos. -Pero yo también estoy algo agotada, ¿Qué les parece una siesta?- propuso Midoriko.

Pero sus hijos fueron mucho más rápidos, levantándose de la mesa y subiendo a toda prisa sobre la cama, acomodándose sobre las almohadas, haciéndola reír. Midoriko se levantó con mucha menos prisa que ellos, sujetándose la falda antes de recostarse sobre la cama, rodeando a sus dos hijos con sus brazos, contemplando sus infantiles y tiernos rostros, reflejo de lo que había sentido y aun sentía por Daisuke y viceversa, pese a que no fue en la misma medida de parte de él y eso lo sabía muy bien. Aratani se había adueñado del corazón de Daisuke, no con esa intención, claro, pero lo había hecho, más Midoriko no podía odiarla en lo absoluto, gracia a ella había recuperado parte del amor del único hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón y eso era suficiente para ella, no podría pedir más.

-Todo vuelve a estar en calma, mi Sasuke, mi Mikoto- arrullo la Sultana.

La paz presente era tan grata y avasalladora que, incuestionablemente debía de disfrutarse, convenciendo en su totalidad a Midoriko que ignoro un repentino sabor amargo en su paladar y garganta, concentrada en su totalidad en la felicidad reflejada en el semblante de sus hijos, ellos eran lo más importante en su vida y siempre lo serian, los conflictos que habían tenido lugar por causa de Koyuki eran cosa del pasado a su entender, algo que no tenía por qué regresar en la actualidad, no había motivo para molestarse en pensar en ello, mucho menos si Daisuke no lo hacía. Esa Princesa se marcharía o moriría en el Palacio, pero ella ya no debía preocuparse, no tenía sentido alguno hacer eso.

-¿Podemos ir al jardín más tarde mamá?- pidió Mikoto

-Sí, quiero jugar con Izuna- apoyo Sasuke.

-Claro que sí, dormiremos un rato y luego iremos al jardín- sonrió la Sultana, -mi niña hermosa, mi Príncipe- Midoriko se inclinó, besando las frentes de sus hijos, abrazándolos contra su pecho, -ahora duerman, haremos todo lo que quiera más tarde- prometió la Sultana.

Midoriko cerro lentamente sus ojos pese a la repentina bruma del sueño que sintió sobre su persona, haciéndolo por sus hijos, observando sus rostro una última vez antes de dejarse controlar y dominar en u totalidad por la somnolencia que a gran velocidad hubo tomado partido, reposando su cabeza por encima de la coronilla de su hijo que reposaba su cabeza contra su pecho mientras que Mikoto, por su parte, reposaba la cabeza contra su hombro…

* * *

Las puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana Midoriko fueron abiertas por obra de sus doncellas que se hallaban en el exterior y que reverenciaron respetuosamente al Príncipe Daisuke. Sabía que llegaba tarde para almorzar con Midoriko y sus hijos, per los asuntos de estado no esperaban pese a que hubiera abandonado l sala del Consejo Real al mismo tiempo que su padre que había acudido a los aposentos de su madre. Para él era más importante ver a sus hijos y pasar tiempo con ellos, Aratani se lo había hecho ver, así como su responsabilidad en política y eventos públicos, cosa que acataba sin problema alguno, enorgulleciendo a su padre. Aunque lamentaba la muerte de su hermano Kagami sabía que no podía ignorar su deber como el Príncipe de la Corona y eso era demostrar que era fuerte y el digno heredero del Imperio y Sultanato de los Uchiha como, quizá, lo sería su hijo Sasuke algún día.

Apenas entro, Daisuke contemplo con extrañeza el silencio reinante, algo nada usual ya que sus hijos se la pasaba jugando, pero en cuanto su mirada se desvió a la cama hubo entendido el porqué del silencio, así como las bandejas y platos vacíos que descansaban sobre la mesa. Después de haber almorzado era de lo más normal que sus hijos acabaran accediendo a una siesta, el mismo recordaba haber actuado igual en sus días de niñez, siendo acompañado por su madre en la medida de lo posible ya que su madre no había tenido tantos momentos libres comparada con Midoriko. Lentamente, Daisuke se sentó sobre la cama, observando con una sonrisa ladina el profundo sueño en que se encontraban sumidos sus dos hijos, al igual que Midoriko. Era de lo más agradable contemplar su familia y la vida que tenía y no penaba perder por nada del mundo, sus hijos eran lo verdaderamente central en su vida.

-Sasuke- llamo Daisuke, revolviendo parcialmente al cabello de su hijo que se encontraba profundamente dormido, -Mikoto, mi niña- el Uchiha zarandeo suavemente el hombro de su hija que, para su extrañeza, no dio señal alguna de percatarse de su presencia. -Midoriko, despierta- llamo Daisuke con voz clara, pero ni ella ni sus hijos reaccionaron en lo absoluto, preocupándolo, -Midoriko- llamo el Uchiha, con un tono de voz más fuerte.

Lejos de tener un sueño profundo, Midoriko acostumbraba a dormir apenas un poco, había aprendido de las intrigas y la presencia de un sueño pesado ya era sumamente extraño en ella, más aun que no se percatara de su presencia pese al tono de voz claro y audible que estaba usando. Pero ni aun así los ojos de la Sultana dieron señal alguna de querer abrirse porque tuviera deseos de despertar, de hecho no demostraba señales de encontrarse dormida siquiera. Temiendo lo por, Daisuke volteo a ver hacia la mesa donde se encontraba una serie de platos y bandejas vacías...no, no podía ser posible, ¿Podía? No, no quería creer que sus hijos y Midoriko sucumbieran a lo mismo que había causado la muerte de su hermano Kagami.

-No…- murmuro Daisuke, incrédulo, incapaz de creer que una tragedia volviera a suceder en tan poco tiempo. -Sasuke, hijo- llamo el Príncipe, sacudiendo el hombro de su primogénito que no reacciono en lo absoluto. -Despierten, por favor- imploro el Uchiha con la voz quebrada.

Las puertas fueron abiertas sin orden alguna, permitiendo el ingreso del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura. Puede que el habitual y correcto luto cortesano ya hubiera terminado debidamente, pero nadie reprochaba que el Sultan siguiera manteniendo el luto, portando un sencillo Kaftan color negro bajo un pesado abrigo de piel del mismo color, de hecho resultaba habitual para todos ver al Sultan vistiendo aquel color que lejos de hacer más distante su presencia lo hacía parecer más intimidante o poderoso de lo que ya era.

Pero por otro lado estaba el caso de la Sultana Sakura que solo empleaba este sobrio color en sus ajuares si su ánimo era igual de melancólico y el caso seguía siendo ese; se trataba de un sencillo vestido de seda color negro, escote corazón y mangas dobles, unas inferiormente ajustadas al brazos hasta las mulecas y unas superiores, abierta y holgadas desde los hombros, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta sin mangas y abierta bajo el vientre para exponer la falda inferior, hecha de encaje de color negro ribeteado de forma parcial en diamantes, cuello alto y cerrado sin portar más joyas que un sencillo par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lagrima y una modesta corona de oro y ónix obre su largo cabello rosado que caía libremente tras su espalda, siempre hermosa a ojos del Sultan que tanto la amaba, pero igualmente triste a su vez a ojos del Palacio y el mundo que sabía bien de su dolor.

-¿Daisuke?- llamo Sasuke, confundido.

Su hijo estaba cumpliendo el protocolo a la perfección, parecía haber entrado en razón de forma irrefutable y gracia a ello Sasuke podía respirar tranquilo, luego de la perdida de Kagami, el Imperio no podía volver a enfrentar otra perdida semejante, debían de creer que Daisuke sería el Sultan si algo le sucedía y que, a su vez, si a Daisuke le sucedía algo el pequeño Príncipe Sasuke pudiera sucederlo en un futuro próximo. El Uchiha y su esposa hubieran contemplado extrañados el comportamiento de su hijo que, sentado sobre la cama, no hubo reparado en lo absoluto en su llegada, o al menos así pensaron hasta que Sakura vio una silenciosa lagrima deslizar por la mejilla de su hijo, enviando una oleada de miedo a lo más profundo de su pecho justo en el momento en que desvió su mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las bandejas y platos vacíos. La escena era incuestionablemente idéntica a la que ella había presenciado al momento de llorar la muerte de su hijo Kagami.

-No- jadeo Sakura, comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

Sasuke alterno su mirada de la mesa hacia la cama, concluyendo de forma inevitable lo mismo que su esposa, siguiendo a Sakura hasta sentarse sobre la cama, cargando a su nieta Mikoto en sus brazos. Sakura, por mera inercia agito su respiración, observando con angustia a sus nietos y a Midoriko que no parecían dormidos ya que el acompasado movimiento de sus tórax, indicando sus respiraciones, no tenía lugar.

-Mikoto- llamo Sasuke, removiendo el hombro de su nieta.

-Midoriko, abre los ojos- pidió Sakura, zarandeando a la pelimorada que no dio señal alguna de estar respirando en lo absoluto, -Midoriko, por favor- sollozo la Haseki.

Resulto de lo más confuso para Koyuki recorrer los pasillos hacia los aposentos de la Sultana Midoriko, encontrándose con las doncellas de esta de pie frente a al puertas que se encontraban abiertas, sollozando y abrasándose entre sí. La Princesa lucía un elegante vestido malva de escote cuadrado y mangas hasta los codos, plenamente ajustadas, los costados del corpiño—hasta las hombreras—estaban ribeteados en encaje lavanda purpureo finamente recogido para darle una textura diferente al vestido cuyo encaje de igual modo adornada aparte de la falda. Su largo cabello azul se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una corona de oro y perlas—emulando flores de jazmín a imagen de un sencillo par de pendientes de perla en forma de lágrima-exponiendo su cuello que era escasamente visible gracia a la enagua violácea, transparente, de cuello alto y ribetead en encaje que no daba lugar a la imaginación. Estaba allí con un fin, comprobar si su artimaña para deshacerse de la Sultana Midoriko dado resultado o no, pero se llevó una terrible decepción apenas entro…

Tendida sobre la cama y siendo llorada por la Sultana Sakura se encontraba su rival, su enemiga, la Sultana Midoriko y Koyuki sabía que podía sentirse satisfecha por ello, pero la imagen de la pequeña Sultana Mikoto en brazos del Sultan Sasuke y del pequeño príncipe homónimo del Sultan, primogénito del Daisuke, que descansaba inerte en brazos de su padre. Su plan no era ese…ella no deseaba que los niños tuvieran que pagar algo de lo que no tenían culpa, ello eran totalmente inocentes pero habían muerto de igual modo que su madre. La Sultana Sakura levanto su rostro, bañado en lágrimas hacia Koyuki que la observo con desasosiego y tristeza, ocultando eficazmente su culpabilidad en aquella desoladora escena que bien merecía ser llorada con lágrimas de sangre y puñales que se clavaban en el corazón de quien la viera.

Otra tragedia volvía a golpear al Imperio.

* * *

 **PD:** me adelante tanto como pude en actualizar porque si bien espero poder tener listo el capitulo de mi fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" mañana o el lunes, quiero de igual modo actualizar mis otras historias; " **El Conjuro-Naruto Style** " y " **El Emperador Sasuke** " a lo largo de esta semana ya que saldré de vacaciones :3 la actualización esta dedicada, como siempre, a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien prometo actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" mañana o a más tardar el lunes) así como a **melilove** (que comento el capitulo anterior y a quien lamento advertir que morirán muchos más personas a lo largo del desenlace de la historia, para lo que aun falta mucho tiempo) y a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan la historia en todas sus formas :3 muchas gracias por su atención de leer y comentar esta historia, significa mucho para mí, y como siempre les deseo mucha suerte a todos ustedes, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3 Datos históricos:

- **Matrimonio Imperial:** dentro del Matrimonio de la época, las Sultanas del **Imperio Otomano** tenían privilegios en el matrimonio que las diferenciaban de las mujeres comunes: como el derecho a ser la única esposa de su cónyuge, a negarse a consumar su matrimonio hasta que estuvieran listas o solicitar el divorcio cuando quisieran al ser la figura más importante o representativa del Matrimonio. En múltiples oportunidades lo he aludido ya que muchas de las **Sultanas** habitualmente contraen matrimonio por política como es el caso de **Shina** que se enamoro más tarde en su matrimonio, viendo a **Konohamaru** inicialmente con respeto y no sentimientos románticos, o en el caso de **Izumi** que al estar bajo las ordenes de su padre no puede divorciarse, al igual que **Sarada** que contrajo primeras nupcias con Inojin por política y no amor.

- **Ayse Haseki Sultan-Sultana Midoriko:** fue la consorte más importante del **Sultan Murad IV** y madre de los **Principes** ; **Hasan** , **Osman** y **A** **bdul Hamid** , así como de las **Sultanas** ; **Hanzade** y **Gülbahar** , siendo que ninguno de sus hijos-salvo la **Sultana Hanzade** -hubieron alcanzado la edad adulta, u claro ejemplo es el de su hijo **Abdul Hamid** quien solo vivió hasta los **siete años**. En este caso volví a la **Sultana Midoriko** -de cuyo personaje histórico se sabe poco y nada-una victima de las intrigas de los enemigos de la **Sultana Sakura** , el **Sultan Sasuke** y los propios- **Koyuki** -pero su figura resultara importante ya que dejara el camino libre a **Aratani** para ser la nueva **Sultana** en la vida de **Príncipe Daisuke** y madre de sus hijos.

- **Sanavber Hatun-Aratani:** fue una favorita de **Murad IV** y posible **Haseki** de este, cuya historia es desconocida ante la destrucción de los archivos respectivos a la época y reinado de su cónyuge, lo poco que se sabe de ella de forma segura es que fue escogida por la **Sultana Kösem** ( **Sakura** ) para su hijo y que recibía una cantidad de dinero superior al de la **Haseki Principal** del **Sultan Murad** , la **Sultana Ayse,** y fue madre de los **Principes;** **Suleiman** , **Alaeddin** y **Selim** , así como de las Sultanas **Kaya Esmahan** y **Rukiye** , siendo solo la **Sultana Kaya Esmahan** quien alcanzo la edad adulta. En la historia **Aratani** es prácticamente es la hija adoptiva de la **Sultana Sakura** a quien ama y guarda lealtad por encima de cualquier persona y cuya devoción le abre el camino al rango más elevado que una mujer puede lograr, después del de **Madre Sultana** ; **Sultana Haseki** , sera madre de **Príncipes** y **Sultanas** , con ello creo que pueden deducir que aguarda al futuro de esta bella y leal súbdita de la **Sultana Sakura**.


	28. Chapter 27

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 27

Los Kafer eran sin duda el lugar más solitario del Palacio, nadie visitaba ese lugar salvo para marcar distancia, para hacer amenazas o advertencias de cómo se podía terminar en el estrato social si no se tenía cuidado de los pasos que se daban o hacían y como podían afectar a un individuo, fuera quien fuera, que cometiera el error de atentar contra el Imperio o contra el Sultan y su familia. Había muchas habitaciones que conformaban el lugar, más solo dos estaban ocupadas, flanqueadas por dos soldados jenízaros que no abandonaban su continua vigilancia a pesar de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas con un candado para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir sin el permiso del Sultan Sasuke o la Sultana Sakura.

Pero si el Sultan estaba ahí era porque necesitaba tratar un asunto con la única persona del Palacio que sabía lo que era cargar con el hereditario peso dinástico que significaba pertenecer al Imperio, por ende los guardias jenízaros hubieron abierto sin problema alguno las puertas de la habitación del Príncipe Yosuke, permitiendo la entrada del Sultan. Apenas y las puertas fueron cerradas tras de sí, Sasuke contemplo con curiosidad al hombre que era su hermano y que no veía desde hace diez años, exactamente, cuándo había ordenado que fuera regresado a los Kafer.

Pese a tener treinta años, Yosuke en el fondo de su mente seguía siendo un niño, no era ningún secreto que estaba loco, si es que aquella era la palabra correcta, tenía sus momentos de lucidez pero estos eran muy breves, por no decir escasos, y su enfermedad-su locura-no hacía más que empeorar con el tiempo. El Príncipe dibujo tranquilamente en una de las muchas hojas que se encontraban dispersas sobre la mesa, ajeno a todo cuanto pudiera pasar a su alrededor, levantando lentamente la vista hacia las puertas al escuchar que era abiertas y prontamente cerradas. Al levantar la vista hacia las puertas se encontró con un hombre que le resulto extrañamente familiar, a quien desconoció al contemplarlo tan repentinamente, pero con solo unos segundos y la presencia de recuerdos felices en su mente hubo comprendido de quien se trataba:

-Hermano, por fin viniste- saludo Yosuke, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si se tratara del pequeño Príncipe a quien Sasuke recordaba. -Quieren deshacerse de mí, lo sé, debes sacarme de aquí, hermano, por favor, ya no soporto estar encerrado, iré donde tu órdenes- rogo el Príncipe, tomándose la confianza de tutear a su hermano en lugar de tratarlo de " _Su Majestad_ ". -No me mates por favor, yo no tengo la culpa, no quiero el trono- garantizo Yosuke, con voz suplicante.

-Hermano, tranquilízate, nadie va a matarte- prometió Sasuke, siendo que ni siquiera él podía garantizar que eso sucediera o no. Pero si estaba allí en ese momento era porque quería ver a su hermano sin importar los años que hubieran sucedido y los acontecimientos pasados. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo- menciono el Uchiha con sincera nostalgia, -lo que sea que haya sucedido está en el pasado, tú no tienes culpa alguna, jamás la has tenido- desestimo Sasuke.

Levantándose le diván donde se había encontrado sentado hasta entonces, Yosuke avanzo lentamente hacia su hermano, no pudiendo evita reflejar la confusión que sentía, si no había hecho nada para ser considerado un enemigo del Imperio y de su propio hermano, ¿Por qué estaba encerrado?, ¿Por qué no dejaba de ver cada día esas cuatro paredes?, ¿Por qué no podía salir al jardín siquiera? Su libertad individual le había sido arrebatada sin entender el por qué tras esto.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- cuestiono Yosuke con sutileza.

-Por tu propio bien, te lo aseguro- prometió Sasuke siendo que el verdadero motivo para que Yosuke estuviera encerrado era ese; el temor a las revueltas y la traición que él no tenía intención alguna de provocar, -de otro modo te utilizarían, harían que permitieses cosas horribles como las sucedidas anteriormente, y tú no quieres eso ¿o me equivoco?- inquirió el Uchiha, deseando quitarse la duda de si su hermano estaba de su lado o no.

-No hermano, solo soy tu humilde súbdito, me inclino ante ti- prometió Yosuke, acatando tal alusión y bajando respetuosamente la cabeza ante su hermano, reverenciándolo. -Así que dime, hermano, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- sonrió inocentemente el Príncipe, sentándose nuevamente sobre el diván e invitando a su hermano a hacerle compañía.

Sasuke acepto sin problema alguno, observando con énfasis a su hermano, intentando ver cuánto había cambiado en todos esos años y en si podía odiarlo por haberlo encerrado y privado del mundo. Mei y Rin habían sido demasiado ambiciosas, habían hecho todo lo posible por hacer que Yosuke fuera un Sultan siendo que jamás había deseado serlo, sus ambiciones eran de carácter más bien personal; aspirando a tener un barco y ser libre, seguir siendo un Príncipe, claro, pero nada más allá de eso, por ello Sasuke siempre había estado seguro de que su hermano no sería una amenaza, pero la vulnerabilidad de su carácter y su locura lo hacían manipulable para sus enemigos, pero no podía olvidar que ambos eran hermanos por encima de cualquier cosa.

-Quiero hablar contigo, porque siento que en estos momentos eres el único que puede entenderme- confeso el Uchiha, visiblemente incapacitado para tomar decisiones sobre su propia vida a causa de las perdidas sucedidas recientemente. -Sin importar lo que haya sucedido, fuiste Sultan- aludió Sasuke siendo que ambos tenían su propia carga que llevar como miembros de aquel poderoso Imperio.

Sin importar que su reinado hubiera durado brevemente un mes, Yosuke había probado la experiencia de gobernar el imperio y sostener un Sultanato, claro, no había sido muy consciente de ello por causa de la influencia de Mei y Rin que evidentemente se habían encargado de todo, pero había sentido la presión que significaba el poder y todo cuanto podía acarrear ser el soberano del mundo entero aunque fuera por un corto lapsus del tiempo.

-Sí, eso es cierto- acepto Yosuke, aunque con un ligero deje de sarcasmo, -no tengo Imperio, ni poder, ni Sultanato, ni siquiera libertad, pero fui un poderoso Sultan, seguramente eso es una bendición de Kami, y al mismo tiempo una maldición- razono el Príncipe, intentando no pensar en que toda esa gloria ahora no era más que un recuerdo difuso en su mente. -Dicen que estoy loco, no lo estoy- protesto Yosuke de forma inmediata, negándose a creer lo que decían sus enemigos, -mi mente y mi alma se convirtieron en uno, como sucede con todos los Sultanes- comparo el Príncipe elocuentemente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar parpadear confundido ante su analogía, casi pidiéndole que se explicara porque así, sin más, no podía entender a que " _unión_ " se estaba refiriendo. Percibiendo la confusión de su hermano, Yosuke busco con su mirada algo que estuviera presente en la mesa y con que pudiera ilustrar su punto, dando con una manzana partida en dos que sostuvo separadamente en sus manos ante la presta atención de su hermano que lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Por un lado esta Sasuke; igual que los demás, un hombre normal, con miedos, tristezas, celos, culpa, amor, como todos debes de rendir cuentas por tus acciones- señalo Yosuke, observando el trozo de manzana que sostenía en su mano izquierda antes de, lentamente, dirigir su vista hacia la derecha, donde estaba la otra parte de la manzana. -Y por otro lado está el Sultan Sasuke; el más poderoso de los hombres, el más fuerte, aquel que está por sobre todo el mundo, aquel que solo debe explicaciones a Kami y que es su sombra en la tierra- aclaro el Príncipe, intercalando con obviedad su mirada entre ambas partes y luego hacia su hermano.

El problema era precisamente eso; como Sultan tenía privilegios y no tenía por qué rendir cuentas de las decisiones que tomaba a nadie, gozaba de una autoridad y poder infinitos, era el soberano del mundo, alguien que se había demostrado invencible tras todas las conquistas miliares efectuadas, ante su fuerza y magnanimidad…pero por otro lado estaba el hombre; Sasuke simplemente, el hombre que tenía una esposa a la que amaba con todo su corazón, hijos e hijas que deseaba proteger, alguien que esperaba conseguir la paz para evitar las muertes innecesarias como las recientemente sucedidas; su hijo Kagami, Midoriko y sus dos nietos; Mikoto y Sasuke. ¿Cómo lidiar con el peso de ambas vidas que se unificaban en una sola?, ¿Cómo lidiar con ese peso?

-Llevo ambas cargas, y me resulta demasiado lidiar con ambas- admitió Sasuke.

-Lo es, claro- asintió Yosuke, totalmente de acuerdo con las inseguridades de su hermano, -pero debes llevarlas sobre tus hombros, de otro modo serás vulnerable ante todos y te separaran de tu vida como a Baru, o de tu mente como a mí- comparo el Príncipe.

La mención de su hijo resulto dolorosa para Sasuke, habiendo visto su cadáver y sabiendo que de no haber estado enfermo y ausente él no hubiese muerto, si Sakura sentía tener un grado de culpa considerable en la dolorosa muerte de su hijo, al mantenerse lejos en lugar de permanecer en el Palacio y mantener la paz…su propia culpa era diez veces mayor. No había llegado a tiempo, no había impedido que el desastre y la calamidad se cernieran sobre su familia, tomando la vida de su primogénito al igual que la de su hijo Itachi.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Cómo lo soporto?- indago Sasuke, deseando obtener una respuesta concreta, -¿Es posible?- cuestiono el Uchiha.

-El secreto de todo es la armonía- comento Yosuke simplemente, uniendo ambas partes de la manzana hasta formar la imagen unida de ambas, para luego dejarla sobre la mesa, -¿Qué lado subimos?, ¿Qué lado bajamos? La crueldad, la justicia, el cambio- enumero el Príncipe de forma parcial, encogiéndose de hombros, no sabiendo que más decirle. -Pero, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?, ¿Qué se yo?, ¿Debiese saberlo, estando en esta condición?- inquirió Yosuke, recostándose cómodamente a lo largo del diván, sin resultarle incomodo a su hermano, preparándose para dormir -Ya no veo a nadie, solo estas paredes, ni a mi madre, ni a mi hermana Rin- se lamentó sutilmente el Príncipe. -No tengo a nadie más, estaría solo de no ser por ti- murmuro Yosuke pero siendo claramente audible para su hermano.

El Uchiha hubo contemplado con cariño la actitud infantil de su hermano que a pesar de los eventos sucedidos en el pasado y que bien podían haberlos enemistado por completo, más eso afortunadamente no había sucedido y Sasuke sabía que podía visitar a su hermano siempre que lo deseara, no obteniendo a cambio un mal recibimiento sino que todo lo contario. Eso lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo, le hacía ver que en el fondo no era un Sultan cruel como lo había sido su propio padre, el Sultan Izuna.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- se escucho repentinamente el grito de Neji, haciéndole saber lo que estaba pasando.

Si bien estaba en los Kafer para hablar con su hermano menor, esa no era precisamente la única razón. Al igual que como habían muerto su hijo Kagami, Midoriko y sus dos pequeños nietos…ese mismo día acababa de llegarle una carta desde Egipto comunicando la triste noticia de que su aliada y amiga incondicional, su propia tía; la Sultana Tsunade…había muerto. Por más dolorosa que fuese esa notica, tanto para él como para Sakura, había algo bueno tras ella; Neji podía ser ejecutado finalmente como no se había hecho respetuosamente en años anteriores para no herir indirectamente a su tía, pero ya que esta vez no había impedimento…Sasuke había ordenado que la amenaza que signaba Neji fuera erradicada finalmente, en medio de la noche, cuando nadie podría intervenir.

-¡Le ruego a Kami que tu último respiro sea en el peor dolor existente, sin tus hijos, sin tus amigos, sin la mujer que amas!- maldijo el Príncipe desde la otra habitación, con aterradora claridad, -¡Que tu lecho de muerte sea la soledad!- rogo Neji finalmente.

Esperando el tétrico pasar de los segundos, Sasuke se sintió más tranquilo al ya no escuchar la voz de quien por años había sido su enemigo consumado, quien había ambicionado abiertamente el trono del Imperio, así como a su esposa, su Sultana. Pero la espera había terminado, una amenaza más a su Imperio desaprecia en el silente y perfecto ámbito nocturno para ya no significar absolutamente nada. Tendido sobre el diván, Yosuke se removió ligeramente, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Tu autentico enemigo…eres tú mismo- murmuro Yosuke entre sueños.

Sasuke recargo su espalda en el diván, cerrando momentáneamente su ojos, no sabiendo que pensar ciertamente. ¿Cómo podía encontrar esa " _armonía_ " aludida por Yosuke? Siempre había un precio que pagar por las decisiones que se tomaban, ¿Qué precio tendría que pagar él?

* * *

Debía ser más de media noche, pero aun así se respiraba un aire extraño, una especie de calma antes de la tormenta y siendo testigo de todo lo sucedido hacia tan poco…Daisuke no podía decir si esto era necesariamente algo malo o no, la verdad en esas circunstancias dar algo por sentado era el peor error que podía cometerse. Daisuke se removió sobre la cama, moviendo su brazo y esperando poder envolverlo alrededor de la cintura de su favorita, la mujer a la que consideraba su Sultana, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con absolutamente nada. Despertando por completo a causa de esto, Daisuke se sentó sobre la cama, corroborando que en efecto Aratani no se encontraba a su lado.

Al apartar su vista de la cama y recorrer con ella la habitación se hubo percatado que ella en realidad se encontraba sentada en el diván junto a la puerta, pendiente de lo que sea que pudiera suceder, con los ojos abiertos y alerta, sosteniendo una daga entre sus manos, luciendo insólitamente hermosa en aquel sencillo camisón verde claro de escote en V, cuyas mangas de gasa eran abullonadas hasta los codos donde se afianzaban a sus brazos como muñequeras, con su largo cabello castaño plagado de rizos cayendo cautivadoramente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda.

La concentración de ella, en lo que sea que estuviera pensando, era tan grande que le impedía darse cuenta de que Daisuke se encontraba despierto y observándola con confusión. Viendo la seriedad de las cosas, Daisuke no vio otro remedio que levantarse de la cama y tomar su ropa del suelo, vistiéndose tan prontamente como le fue posible, ella lo preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el Palacio, bueno, su madre era lo primero para él, obviamente, pero creía ser lo bastante enfático en ese punto. Daisuke se sentó junto a ella en el diván, observándola atentamente y viendo que su concentración no se perdía en ningún momento.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Daisuke, jugando ligeramente con sus rizos castaños.

-No puedo dormir- alego Aratani sencillamente, apartando finalmente su vista de la puerta, aferrando la daga a su cuerpo, -tengo miedo, por ti- admitió la pelicastaña.

Su deber era ser la leal súbdita e hija adoptiva de la Sultana Sakura y eso era su prioridad, al igual que proteger al Príncipe Daisuke que era parte importante de la vida de la Sultana, pero no solo lo hacía por ello sino porque realmente sentía algo por Daisuke, no podía calificar si eso era amor o no pero quería verlo feliz, quería alumbrar Príncipes y Sultanas para devolverle la alegría que había perdido a causa de la perdida de sus dos pequeños hijos, quería devolverle la felicidad que había perdido por culpa de la Princesa Koyuki, porque estaba segura que la culpable de la muerte de la Sultana Midoriko era ella.

-¿Por mí?- rio Daisuke, confundido a causa de la preocupación que ella sentía. -A mí no me sucederá nada, Aratani- tranquilizo el Uchiha entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para protegerte?- cuestiono Aratani, confundiéndolo a causa de su pregunta. -Solo soy una esclava- respondió la pelicastaña a su propia pregunta, aludiendo el motivo tras su angustia justificada, -desearía ser parte de tu vida, pertenecer a este Imperio como tú- confeso Aratani, bajando tristemente la mirada, observando su reflejo en el filo de la deslumbrante daga en sus manos.

Esta declaración sorprendió a Daisuke enormemente, claro que la amaba y de todo corazón, pero nunca había imaginado que lo que ella sintiera por él, de igual modo, fuera tal para pedirle formar parte de su vida y ser una mujer libre, formar parte del Imperio y poder ayudarlo, permanecer a su lado porque todo eso implicaba lo que estaba aludiendo, lo que aparentemente quería.

-¿Lo quieres, de corazón?- indago Daisuke, acariciando cuidadosamente el rostro de ella.

-Más que nada, con la misma sinceridad que el amor que te profeso- contesto Aratani sin problema alguno, muy segura de que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él con tal de protegerlo y hacerlo feliz.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, besándole la frente al escuchar aquella respuesta, si ella quería ser libre y así protegerlo todavía más, él no se oponía en lo absoluto, cumpliría lo que ella le estaba pidiendo tan diligente y devotamente. Anticipándose a cualquier palabra que Aratani penara en decir, Daisuke se levantó el diván ante la confundida mirada de ella.

-Daisuke…- lamo la pelicastaña, confundida.

-No te muevas- tranquilizo el Uchiha, sonriéndole.

Daisuke tomo el velo dorado-que ella había usado anteriormente-del suelo, volteando a verla, sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento, regresando junto a ella en el diván, sin perder detalle alguno de su hermoso rostro. Aratani jadeo inaudiblemente al darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso, lo que él iba a hacer y que corroboro al verlo colocar cuidadosamente el velo por sobre sus largos rizos castaños, acomodándolo a la perfección para que no le impidiera contemplar su rostro, ambos observándose perpetuamente entre sí.

-Repite después de mí- indico Daisuke, viéndola asentir inmediatamente, esperando que le indicara que hacer. -Atestiguo que no hay otro dios más que Kami- declaro el Uchiha.

-Atestiguo que no hay otro dios más que Kami- repitió Aratani inmediatamente como voto solemne.

-Y es mi deber ser su sirviente y mensajero- cito finalmente el Uchiha.

-Y es mi deber ser su sirviente y mensajero- finalizo la pelicastaña, sonriendo sinceramente.

Estaba hecho; la promesa de inclusión al Imperio quizá, en ese caso, no hiciera a Aratani una Sultana como tal porque usualmente eso se llevaba a cabo cuando una mujer ya era madre de Príncipes, pero ahora era libre, ya no era una esclava y como tal tenía más libertad y autoridad que las concubinas del Palacio, estaba bajo el rango de una Sultana, pero próxima a él que deseaba llevarla a la máxime gloria posible.

Quería que fuera su Haseki, su Sultana.

* * *

Las puertas de sus aposentos fueron cerradas tras de sí, permitiéndole a Sasuke olvidarse de la decisión que había tomado y en la compleja conversación sostenía con su hermano menor. Continuamente se preguntaba si había sido o seria-en algún punto-un Sultan y gobernante tan cruel como lo había sido su padre, ese era su mayor temor; ser un monstruo, alguien absolutamente cruel e irreconocible. Como hombre, su mayor preocupación eran Sakura, sus hijos, sus hijas, sus nietos, eso era en lo que más pensaba, más como Sultan usualmente debía anteponer otras prioridades, prioridades en que intentaba no pensar pero que debían tener cabida en su vida, ese era su deber.

Intentando no pensar en eso, Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama, observando el sereno rostro de su esposa que, finalmente y tras tantas complicaciones emocionales vividas, conseguía dormir con tranquilidad. Un sencillo camisón azul oscuro de escote corazón-ajustado bajo el busto-de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros, ribeteado en plata, cubría su figura, y sus largos rizos rosados caían elegantemente sobre sus hombros y las almohadas, arremolinándose alrededor de su rostro, permitiéndole observarla sin problema alguno y evitando que pudiera contenerse, acariciando cuidosamente su rostro, intentando no despertarla. Teniendo que estar pendiente de tantas cosas a su alrededor y sobre su persona, diariamente, Sakura sintió el cuidadoso tacto de alguien en su rostro, reconociendo instintivamente que se trataba de Sasuke, pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitar despertarse, entreabriendo lentamente sus ojos y viéndolo sentado en la cama, a su lado.

-Sasuke- reconoció Sakura, ligeramente adormilada, sentándose sobre la cama, despertando por completo. -¿Dónde estabas?- indago la Haseki al verlo completamente vestido, prueba de que había tenido que encargarse de algo.

-Arreglando algunos asuntos- menciono Sasuke, brevemente.

La Haseki arqueo ligeramente una ceja ante su escasa respuesta. ¿A esa hora de la noche? Era el Sultan del mundo y ningún asunto de estado tenía lugar a menos que él así lo permitiera, ella no conseguía creer que se tratase de algo insignificante, intuía instintivamente que se trataba de algo que él personalmente había orquestado y que había supervisado que se cumpliera según su propio criterio y la verdad no sabía si esto era bueno o malo, o cómo afectaría a la política Imperial o, en el peor y más preocupante de los casos, a sus hijos.

-¿A esta hora?- cuestiono Sakura, no creyendo que se tratara de un asunto nimio o sin importancia. -Sasuke, dime la verdad, ¿Dónde estabas?- pidió la Haseki, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él, rogándole que fuera sincero, ella no se enfadaría sin importar lo que le dijera.

-En los Kafer- confeso Sasuke finalmente, tras un instante de silencio.

Sakura se sorprendió inequívocamente ante su respuesta, no sabiendo que pensar ya que solo había dos personas en ese lugar del Palacio; Neji y Yosuke, y en ambos casos…ambos significaban una amenaza al Imperio y al Sultanato, pero muy escasa ya que Neji era un príncipe no reconocido del Imperio y Yosuke un demente, sin ser cruel al pensar y decirlo, evidentemente, al menos por su parte.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- se angustio Sakura, temiendo que motivos hubiera tenido para hacer eso.

-Extrañaba a mi hermano- admitió el Uchiha.

Una ligera sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la Sultana al escucharlo. En se casó le hubiera encantado que él le hubiera dicho que es lo que pretendía hacer, habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que había visto a Yosuke y pese al bache que el representaba en su vida y que por culpa de Mei y Rin habían muerto Itachi y Baru…Yosuke era inocente, su locura lo excusaba de toda culpa, para ella siempre seria ese niño al que había conocido en sus primeros días en el Harem, el hermano menor del Sultan, ese niño al que veía como a un hermano menor y si no lo visitaba en los Kafer desde su reclusión…era porque sentía miedo y temor de que él le dijera que la odiaba, pero ella nunca podría odiarlo, era inocente comparado con el resto del mundo, ella incluida.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes, te habría acompañado- sonrió Sakura, pensando en Yosuke.

-No mereces estar en ese lugar tan lúgubre- protesto Sasuke, no deseando exponerla a ese ambiente y no sabiendo que ella ya había visitado aquel lugar durante el breve encarcelamiento de Daisuke anteriormente, -al menos ahora ya no hay una autentica amenaza- acoto el Uchiha, acariciando cuidadosamente el rostro de ella.

-¿Te refieres a Neji?- supuso Sakura.

Si se trataba de lo que ella creía, solo podía significar una cosa; ejecución, la reciente muerte de la Sultana Tsunade abría el camino para que Neji no tuviera que seguir vivo, Sasuke había tenido clemencia por su tía, porque ella no merecía sufrir por la muerte de su hermano menor, pero ya que esa vida ya no estaba presente, evidentemente Sasuke no tenía por qué seguir manteniendo en su Palacio a alguien que era su enemigo en todas las formas posibles. Pero ciertamente ella no sabía que pensar; nunca había odiado a Neji, habían tenido sus diferencias y muy grandes, pero la ocasión de odiarlo nunca había tenido lugar, en realidad nunca había hecho nada contra ella, en sus recuerdos solo persistía aquel joven jenízaro que se había enamorado de ella y que había intentado ayudarla antes de que llegara al Palacio.

-El ya no es un peligro- garantizo Sasuke.

* * *

Un día nuevo iniciaba en el hermoso Palacio Imperial y con el la hora oportuna para tomar decisiones de suma importancia.

Perder el tiempo no era algo que Naoko pensara en hacer siquiera, no iba de acuerdo con ella en lo absoluto y no pensar en su hijo equivalía a lo mismo pues él era su prioridad y la mejor forma para garantizar su seguridad era fijar su vista en la posición más alta de todas, decidirse a llegar allí y hacer lo que fuera para lograrlo sin importar que su hijo se mostrara renuente o reservado con respecto a esto; ella se encargaría de todo, como siempre, junto a su leal amigo y vasallo Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha.

Empeñosa en marcar el estatus de Sultana que decía o creía merecer, Naoko lucia unas galas turquesa grisáceo de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas cuyo escote estaba provisto de encaje, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta superior azul-verdoso bordada en hilo de plata y diamante, cerrada a la altura del vientre y que formaba un grueso cuello en los márgenes laterales del escudo, inclusive formando una especie de hombreras para mayor renombre. Su cabello oscuro, recogido como siempre tras su nuca, maximizaba la presencia de una imponente y certera corona de oro y topacio a imagen de una serie de capullo de rosa y espinas, complementada por un par de pendiente de cuna de oro con un topacio en el centro. No necesitaba de título alguno pues ella ya de por si se consideraba la única y verdadera Sultana en ese Palacio.

-Sultana- reverencio el Pasha, observándola a través del enrejado que separaba la recamara del Palacio, en que ella se encontraba, del jardín donde se hallaba él.

-Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha- sonrió Naoko a su leal amigo y aliado, -es digna de celebrar tu eficacia, la muerte del Príncipe Kagami resulto impecable- felicito la Sultana.

Por temor a ser descubierta y que sus planes se vieran arruinados, no había contactado con su amigo luego de la muerte del Príncipe y la repentina muerte de Midoriko y sus hijos había sido aún peor para su persona ya que significaba que, de igual modo, los ojos críticos del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura podían hallarse sobre ella y no podía permitirse perder todo cuanto había creado hasta ahora en pro de su hijo. Había tenido que aguardar pero evidentemente había valido la pena.

-Solo soy su vasallo, mi Sultana- aminoro el Pasha, no deseando vanagloriarse de algo que no le correspondía ya que solo lo hacía por su lealtad hacia la Sultana, -aunque la repentina muerte del Príncipe Sasuke y las Sultanas Midoriko y Mikoto resulto una sorpresa insuperable- admitió Kisame, no sabiendo a quien adjudicar tal responsabilidad.

-Creo tener una idea de quién es responsable- Naoko sonrió ladinamente, apreciando la intervención, -pero no podemos adelantarnos a acontecimientos inseguros, esperaremos y veremos que sale de todo esto- indico la Sultana de forma preventiva.

La mejor persona a quien inculpar de la muerte de la Sultana Midoriko evidentemente era la Princesa Koyuki, tenía motivos y era demasiado impulsiva en su toma de decisiones, pero lejos de acusarla Naoko debía de sentirse agradecida; gracias a Koyuki se había quitado un peso de encima, una adversaria más con que lidiar y el camino hacia el trono se abría aún más que su hijo fuese el heredero del Sultanato y futuro Sultan del Imperio.

-¿Quién sigue ahora, Sultana?- consulto Kisame respetuosamente.

-Por el momento no tengo un blanco en específico- suspiro la Sultana, sabiendo que solo les quedaba un medio con que proceder, -esperemos que se calmen la aguas, démosles una falsa sensación de seguridad, luego decidiremos donde atacar y haremos que mi hijo llegue al trono como tanto lo merece- sonrió Naoko, anteponiendo el bien de su hijo por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-Sea, Sultana- secundo Kisame.

En la sala contigua, y habiendo escuchado todo, se encontraba Aratani con su inocente mirada esmeralda parcialmente afectada por el odio, sabiendo que la mujer que se decía Sultana y madre de un Príncipe había actuado tan egoístamente, habiendo tomado la vida del Príncipe Kagami, habiendo herido a la Sultana Sakura a quien ella consideraba su madre. Semejante afrenta no era solo contra el Imperio, sino también personal, y Aratani disfrutaría de confesar lo que ahora sabía. ¿Cuánto había esperado por esa confesión?…no importaba, el hecho es que había sido oyente de las palabras que tanto había deseado oír era simplemente satisfactorio, era testigo de que la Sultana Naoko era el mayor enemigo en ese palacio, que ella era a quien debían destruir para impedir que los viejos días de sangre y rebelión volvieran a tener lugar.

La favorita del Príncipe Daisuke se encontraba vestida con unas sencillas galas rosa violáceo de escote cuadrado, con seis botones de igual color en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde se volvían holgadas hasta cubrir sus manos, por sobre el vestido—y cerrada a la altura del vientre—se encontraba una chaqueta de encaje aguamarina ribeteado en diamantes, formando el emblema de los Uchiha así como flores de cerezo a lo largo de la tela pero en lugares específicos. Su largo cabello castaño caía en elegante rizos sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado por una elegante corona de oro, diamantes y zafiros que se complementaba con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lágrima, con el obsequio de la Sultana Sakura; el emblema de los Uchiha, alrededor de su cuello.

-Lo sabía- mascullo Aratani.

Lo sucedido hacía apenas una semana era un evento desastroso: la muerte de la Sultana Midoriko y sus dos hijos era una perdida inimaginable y ella había tomado la voluntaria labor de consolar a Daisuke que se sentía responsable de lo sucedido, pero si de algo estaba segura Aratani es que ahora solo tenía una labor que cumplir; engendrar un Príncipe que sucediera al heredero de la corona y que a su vez fuera elegible como Sultan en el peor de los casos posibles. Estaba más que segura de que la culpa del crimen sucedido recaía sobre la Princesa Koyuki, y no necesitaba meditarlo siquiera para estar convencida de que la Sultana Sakura pensaba igual.

Esta vez no podía haber errores.

* * *

La hermosa Haseki del Sultan entreabrió lentamente sus ojos, consiente del nuevo día que se alzaba ante el Palacio y sus habitantes. La Sultana se tomó un leve momento egoísta para disfrutar de la quietud y el silencio reinante en este nuevo día, girando su rostro hacia su lado, viendo a su esposo aun profundamente dormido sobre la cama, aún era temprano pero de igual modo debía de levantarse y pronto, los asuntos de estado nunca esperaban o al menos no demasiado.

-Sasuke- llamo Sakura, apartando las sabanas y sentándose sobre la cama, viéndolo abrir lentamente los ojos, -Sasuke, tienes que levantarte, tienes que reunirte con los Pashas- recordó la Sultana mientras se levantaba de la cama, observando la luz del sol que se filtraba por las puertas de la terraza, que permanecían abiertas. -¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Sakura, peinando sus largos rizos rosados con sus manos.

-Nada, solo…- Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama, evidentemente fatigado, -estoy algo cansado- aminoro el Uchiha, tocándose las sienes.

Sonriendo ligeramente ante esto, Sakura se acercó al escritorio donde, cuidadosamente sirvió un poco de agua en una de las copas ya dispuestas, bebiendo un poco para aclararse la garganta antes de, lentamente encaminarse hacia la cama, sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento. Claro que a ella le encantaría quedarse todo el día con él en esa habituación y no pensar en nada, pero no eran personas como otros individuos " _normales_ " y debían anteponer muchas otras cosas antes que su propio sentir egoísta y ese caso no era diferente.

-Entonces levántate- menciono Sakura, sencillamente, sentándose sobre la cama y tendiéndole la copa con agua para que bebiera un poco, -habla con los Pashas y luego podrás descansar, te estaré esperando aquí- garantizo Sakura sonriéndole radiantemente. Pero apenas y ella hubo alargado su mano para acariciarle el rostro…retrocedió instintivamente al percatarse de que su frente estaba demasiado caliente. -Estas ardiendo en fiebre- se angustio la Haseki.

-Ya se me pasara- protesto Sasuke, negándose a pensar en sí mismo, dejando la copa sobre el velador.

No creyendo esto en lo más mínimo, Sakura se levantó de la cama inmediatamente, volteando hacia las puertas, situándose tras la cama con una imagen de completa autoridad y dignidad en su rostro como lo que era; la esposa y Haseki del Sultan, la mujer más poderosa del Palacio.

-Guardias- llamo Sakura con voz clara. De ipso facto y ante su orden las puertas fueron abiertas y los dos fornidos jenízaros hubieron entrado, manteniendo la mirada baja al ver a su Sultana únicamente en camisón. -Traigan al doctor C, rápido, suspendan la reunión del Consejo y llamen al Gran Visir y a mi hija- ordeno la Sultana, inquebrantable.

Reverenciando respetuosamente a la Sultana y cerrando las puertas tras de sí, ambos leales jenízaros se hubieron retirado respetuosamente, dejando nuevamente a solas al Sultan y a su esposa. Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, junto a Sasuke que pese a su preocupación no tenía pensado quedarse en la cama y darse el lujo de sentirse enfermo, todo lo contrario, su salud importaba poco en esos momentos, tenían cosas aún más importantes en que pensar que en ellos mismos y Sakura lo entendía, pero no él hecho de que él quisiera hacerse cargo de todo.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- amenizo la Sultana, haciendo que su esposo volviera recostarse sobre la cama.

No era la primera vez que lo veía enfermo, pero esperaba que se tratara de una simple fiebre. Estaban superando muertes sucesivas y desastre tras desastre, no podían darse el lujo de sentirse mal por un momento, ni siquiera ella, tenían que ser más fuertes que sus enemigos o de otro modo serian víctimas de algo peor a lo que ya habían vivido y no podían permitirlo.

* * *

Dentro del Palacio Imperial existía una rutina sumamente habitual y a esa hora del día, siendo apenas las nueve de la mañana, era imposible no encontrarse despierto o realizando las funciones propias de su rango, pero pese a saberlo Sarada no se sentía más cómoda al despertar sola como ya había sucedido en incontables veces durante su matrimonio con Inojin y no quería que las cosas volvieran a ser de ese modo. Su propio dolor emocional ante las reciente perdidas de su hermano, su cuñada y dos de sus sobrinos era tal que Sarada se sentía imposibilitada de efectuar su matrimonio en el plano físico como debía de ser, pero Boruto afortunadamente la entendía, necesitaba algo de tiempo para aceptar que faltaban ciertas personas en su vida por más doloroso que esto fuera.

Habiéndose bañado con anterioridad, ahora sentada frente a su tocador y luciendo un sobrio camisón azul oscuro, —de escote en V ribeteado en encaje y mangas holgadas—la Sultana se dejó peinar por Chouchou mientras que Himawari preparaba su ropa. Pretendía pasar el día junto a su madre de serle posible. Pese a que su madre aparentase frialdad y perfección ante el resto del mundo Sarada sabía que en realidad estaba devastada por dentro y con razón, puede que fingiera ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo pero eso no significaba que lo fuese en realidad y su deber como hija era intentar alivianar esta carga.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron de forma repentina y de inmediato sus dos doncellas hubieron detenido su labor, bajando respetuosamente la cabeza ante Boruto que entro reverenciando debidamente a su esposa y Sultana, puede que estuvieran casados pero el hecho de que ella era un miembro de la familia Imperial era ineludible y pese a estar casado con ella…Boruto estaba por dejado de su nivel social, aunque no tanto. Sarada se levantó del diván tan prontamente como le fue posible en cuanto se percató que se trataba de él.

-Boruto, ¿Dónde estabas?- pidió saber la Uchiha, observándolo atentamente. -Me preocupe cuando no te vi aquí- admitió la Sultana, intentando no parecer demasiado preocupada.

-Lo lamento Sultana- se disculpó el Uzumaki, tratándola con el debido protocolo ante la presencia de las dos leales doncellas, -la Sultana Sakura necesito mi presencia de forma inmediata- menciono Boruto escasamente, preocupado por la salud del Sultan.

Puede que su esposo ya no fuera el _Hasoda Basi_ del Sultan, de hecho ese lugar correspondía a Naruto Uzumaki de ahora en más, pero pese a ello su esposo era una figura importante en la vida publica y aliado indeleble de su familia así que Sarada aceptaba que su madre lo hubiera llamado abruptamente, pero pese a esto Sarada presentía que había algo que él no le estaba diciendo, lo veía en sus ojos mientras hablaba y necesitaba saber de qué se trataba.

-¿Sucedió algo grave?- consulto Sarada, temiendo que la respuesta fuese un sí, pero en lugar de ello el Uzumaki aparto ligeramente la mirada. -Dime, Boruto, por favor, no te quedes callado- rogo la Uchiha con más brusquedad de la que hubiera deseado.

Ocultarle cosas, sin importar que fuera para protegerla y no preocuparla no era la mejor medida a emplear y Boruto lo supo al verla tan angustiada, se suponía que la mejor base del amor que se tenían era la honestidad, en tanto fueran sinceros entre sí, diciéndose las cosas a la cara, todo estaría bien y ese caso no debía de ser diferente, si había alguien en el Palacio que mereciera saber todo cuanto sucedía sin duda alguna era ella.

-La Sultana Sakura llamo al doctor C, el Sultan está enfermo- confeso Boruto finalmente.

-¿Qué?- Sarada lo observo horrorizada

* * *

El Imperio se ceñía en base a apariencias, ciertamente, y así había sido desde que Indra Otsutsuki, " _el dios guerrero_ ", había efectuado las mayores victorias militares para su hijo Baru I Uchiha, el primer Sultan del Imperio, desde aquellos días y por obra de la inteligencia y astucia de su esposa, Sanavber Uchiha, las mujeres habían sido un símbolo de poder político; entre más poderosas, cultas e inteligentes fueran mayor ganancia aportaban a la familia en cuestión y pertenecer al Imperio Uchiha no las hacia menos importantes o necesarias y Shina lo tenía muy claro.

Las perdidas sucedidas eran muy dolorosas para la Sultana que, aun de luto-como su madre y padre—lucía un simple vestido mantequilla blanquecino, de escote cuadrado enmarcado en pasamanería y manga ajustadas, con elegantes holanes de encaje en las muñecas, y por sobre el vestido una seria chaqueta de terciopelo color negro cerrada por completo en el abdomen, de escote bajo y redondo, mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los codos y falda abierta bajo el vientre. Su largo cabello rubio castaño se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, -exponiendo su largo cuello desprovisto de joyas-sobre el se hallaba una hermosa corona de oro, diamantes y cristales naranja oscuro que emulaba ondas y flores de amapola, complementando unos pendientes de oro, con un diamante a juego en su base y de los que pendía una perla en forma de lagrima.

-Sultana, ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?- consulto Hanabi, respetuosamente, solo obteniendo silencio de su amiga y Sultan que tenía su mirada perdida en la nada, -Sultana, por favor, no se deje abatir- rogo la Hyuga, angustiada.

Sentada sobre el diván próximo a la mesa-donde yacía dispuesto el desayuno para ella y su invitada-en compañía de Aratani, la Sultan Shina lucio inapetente y melancólica. Puede que usualmente fuera una mujer poderosa y que hacía temblar a cualquier hombre en su presencia, y no solo por su increíble belleza sino que igualmente a causa de su carácter, pero la muerte de su hermano menor y sus dos pequeños sobrinos era algo lamentable, así como la muerte de la Sultana Tsunade a quien afortunadamente había tenido el gusto de conocer, todo eso resultaba en un golpe duramente asestado contra su persona.

-Mataron a mi hermano, Hanabi- aludió Shina con tristeza sin poder evitarlo, -el dolor con que mi madre ha cargado hasta ahora ha sido multiplicado por diez- se lamentó la Sultana, intentando entender el motivo tras tantas calamidades, -¿Qué ha hecho para merecer esto?, ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir tanto?- pregunto Shina, al aire, no esperando respuesta a sus cuestionamientos. -Y lo peor de todo es que no hay culpables a señalar- bufo la Sultana, apretando los puños.

-En realidad, si hay alguien, Sultana- menciono Aratani.

-Explícate, Aratani- pidió Shina, confundida.

La favorita de su hermano se había presentado hacia solo unos momentos atrás, alegando que tenía algo muy importante que notificarle y que no podía esperar. Confiaba ciegamente en Aratani ya que había estado durante años a su servicio, pero aun no dejaba de confundirla como es podía ser tan eficiente y leal a su vez, otra joven no lo pensaría dos veces antes de escalar en el poder gracias a esto, pero Aratani no lo estaba haciendo.

-Escuche a la Sultana Naoko hablar con Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha- inicio Aratani con el debido respeto, imposibilitada a guardar silencio por más tiempo, -aceptaba la completa culpabilidad por la muerte del Príncipe Kagami, justificando que con ello llevaría al Príncipe Rai al trono- explico la pelicastaña.

Tanto la Sultana Shina como Hanabi no pudieron evitar exteriorizar su sorpresa, sobretodo Hanabi. Tomando el peso a la situación, una sonrisa ladina y llena de arrogancia se plasmó en la hermosa faz de la Sultana que, bajando ligeramente la mirada, hubo acariciado la esmeralda que conformaba su sortija de matrimonio, más segura que nunca de cómo proceder y qué hacer ante esta declaración. Rai era su hermano y como tal no lo lastimaría en lo absoluto, jamás, pero Naoko…esa era otra historia.

-Eso cambia todo, y torna más sencillas las cosas- sonrió Shina, levantando su mirada hacia Hanabi que sonrió ladinamente a modo de respuesta, presintiendo lo que su Sultana estaba pensando. -Debemos prepararnos, si estoy aquí es por una razón y eso es proteger al Imperio- aludió la Sultana observando a Aratani que asintió, totalmente consiente de los sacrificios que deberían de hacer como tal, para cumplir con ese propósito, -Naoko deseara la muerte, porque hare derrumbar este palacio sobre su cabeza y la de todos aquellos que osen lastimar a mi madre y mi padre- juro Shina.

La primera de todos en caer seria Naoko y luego Kisame que evidentemente sabia de sus planes.

* * *

Su prioridad como Sultana era mantenerse en su debida posición, lucir hermosa e inalcanzable, estar—por así decirlo—por encima del mundo, pero Sarada no podía hacer eso en ese preciso momento, la preocupación por su padre conseguía dominarla y hacerla recorrer velozmente los pasillos-siendo seguida por sus dos doncellas-del Palacio hacia los aposentos del Sultan, donde debía de permanecer junto a su madre que, obviamente, debía de estar velando por su padre.

Aun regida por el luto, —como el resto de su familia—la Sultana lucía un simple vestido negro de escote en V, bajo y sin mangas que, de no ser por la falda interior, habría pasado inadvertido ante la elegante capa superior gris metálico bordada en plata para emular flores de cerezo por sobre la tela, abierta bajo el vientre, de escote en V, manga abullonadas desde los hombros hasta los codos y ajustadas, el grueso margen del cuello y las muñequeras-enmarcando el luto obvio-estaban hechas de encaje color negro, dándole un aspecto más regio a aquellas galas, con su largo caballo azabache cayendo libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro en forma de flores de jazmín, decorada con diamante y complementada por un sencillo par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima.

-Abran las puertas– ordeno Sarada al estar a solo unos pasos de las puertas que impedían su entrada a los aposentos del Sultan.

No dudando de su orden, los dos fornidos jenízaros hubieron cumplido su demanda, bajando respetuosamente la mirada ante ella, reverenciándola y permitiendo su ingreso de forma inmediata. La Uchiha, ingresando en lo aposentos del Sultan, se sostuvo ligeramente la falda para no tropezar, siendo recibida por la mirada de su madre que hubo desviado su atención hacia ella, y Mikoto que se encontraba sentada sobre el diván cerca del escritorio de su padre, siendo acompañada por Kakashi y Daisuke que parecían haber estado discutiendo con respecto a algo antes de que ella llegara.

-Madre- reverencio Sarada apresuradamente, situándose de forma inmediata tras la cama, donde su madre permanecía de pie, -vine en cuanto me entere, ¿es grave?- pregunto la Uchiha, angustiada por su padre que era atendido por el doctor C.

-Pronto lo sabremos- tranquilizo Sakura.

Ya fuera por estética o lo que fuere, su madre—como Haseki y administradora del Harem, así como la mujer más poderosa del Palacio—lucía un espléndido vestido de seda color negro cuya capa inferior—únicamente visible mediante el escote corazón bordado en plata—era invisible. El vestido calzaba a la perfección la figura de su madre, iniciando bajo el busto y enmarcado hasta las caderas, de cuello alto y abierto, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas cuales lienzos, frontalmente. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba el siempre digno emblema de los Uchiha, obsequio del Sultan y que relucía divinamente sobre su largo cuello, acompañado por una pulsera que se encontraba sobre la muñeca izquierda de la Sultana, regalo de Mitsuki Pasha y que destellaba enmarcando un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lágrima. Como la mujer más poderosa del Palacio, —regente incluso, de proponérselo—sobre su largo cabello rosado—recogido tras su nuca—se hallaba una magnifica corona de tipo torre, el emblema de los Uchiha, hecha por completo de seda y gasa transparente color negro completamente hecha sobre una base de oro y decorada con diamantes y piedras de ónix en una imagen absolutamente soberbia, que sostenía un largo velo negro que ocultaba su cabello. Sin lugar a dudas era la mujer más poderosa y hermosa del mundo entero.

Sentada sobre el diván y con una permanente expresión de dignidad y perfección—solo comparable con su madre—se encontraba la Sultana Mikoto. Puede que ciertamente ella debiera apegarse a sostener su imagen, pero no perdía la egoísta ocasión de portar el luto al igual que sus padres, hermanos y hermanas, luciendo un simple vestido negro de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas bajo una chaqueta de terciopelo bermellón-burdeo plagada en bordados color negro que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha y múltiples flores de cerezo, de escote redondo y cerrada hasta bajo el vientre donde exponía la falda inferior. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cadena de plata con el dije de los Uchiha hecho de diamantes, complementando un par de largos pendientes de plata, rubí y ónix en forma de lagrima y la modesta corona de plata, rubíes y ónix sobre su largo cabello rosado que se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, cubierto por un largo velo color negro que caía tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros.

-Sultanas- reverencio el doctor C, acercándose a la Sultana Sakura.

-Díganos doctor C, ¿Qué ocurre?- pidió Sakura con suma tranquilidad, sin perder su imagen de Sultana como tal.

-Afortunadamente no es algo grave Sultana, es Malaria- planteo el medico ante la serena pero angustiada mirada de la Sultana que asintió ante su diagnóstico, suspirando más tranquila, al igual que sus dos hijas, -ya le he administrado la medicina a su majestad, solo debemos esperar, la fiebre remitirá con el tiempo y la debida asistencia- garantizo el doctor C.

La Malaria no era una enfermedad relativamente grave dentro del Imperio, si bien no era particularmente común, -como otras enfermedades de menor, igual o mayor calibre-era tratable, tenían una cura para ello ante sus repentinas apariciones, siendo que en realidad la enfermedad más común dentro del Imperio y sus alrededores solía ser la fiebre tifoidea o la gripe estival ante la proximidad con la frontera rusa.

-¿Cuánto cree que tome?- consulto Sarada, evidenciando ligeramente su preocupación

-Cuando mucho una semana, Sultana- tranquilizo el médico.

-Gracias doctor C- admitió Sakura, sinceramente agradecida por ello y por el hecho de que mantuviera su secreto.

-Estaré atento a sus órdenes- garantizo el doctor C, reverenciando respetuosamente a todos los presentes, -Sultanas, Alteza, Pasha- enumero el medico antes de retirarse lentamente apenas y las puertas le fueron abiertas.

El doctor apenas y hubo abandonado los aposentos antes de que Tenten-aprovechando el hecho de que las puertas se encontraran abiertas-hubiera entrado trayendo en sus brazos a la pequeña Sultana Hanan, reverenciando respetuosamente a todos los presentes, especialmente a su Sultana que la observo levemente preocupada. Su hija aún era muy pequeña, apenas y con unos meses de vida, lo que menos deseaba era que enfermara de un momento a otro porque contraria a los demás no tenía como protegerse de un bache así.

-Lo siento Sultana, tenía que venir- se disculpó la pelicastaña, bajando ligeramente la mirada hacia la pequeña Sultana pelirosa en sus bazos. -La Sultana Hanan no se calma si no es por usted- justifico Tenten.

Sakura asintió, indicándole con la mirada a Tenten que se acercara, depositando así a la pequeña Sultana en brazos de su madre, dejando de gimotear, tranquilizándose inmediatamente ante la presencia de su madre que, lentamente, se encaminó hacia el diván donde se encontraba su hija Mikoto, siendo seguida por Sarada, sentándose y tomando la oportunidad de respirar con tranquilidad. La aflicción que el Sultan padecía no era grave y con ello afortunadamente podían evitar preocuparse en demasía, más no por ello Sakura pretendería abandonar a su esposo a su suerte, sino que todo lo contrario; ella se encargaría personalmente de que la fiebre remitiera por completo y lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué haremos, madre?- consulto Mikoto, sonriendo ligeramente ante la tierna visión que significaba su hermana menor que lentamente fue siendo vencida por el sueño, acunada en los brazos de su madre. -Hay asuntos de los que solo mi padre puede encargarse- señalo la pelirosa con obviedad.

-Esperaremos- amenizo Sakura, inclinándose y besando cálidamente la frente de su hija. -Kakashi, tú te encargaras de las reuniones del Consejo, todos los Pashas estarán bajo tu mando, - nombro la Haseki, levantando su mirada hacia el Pasha que asintió diligentemente, -Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki te respaldaran en todo cuanto necesites- garantizo Sakura, agradecida por tener sus ojos y oídos en el Consejo Real, pero eso no era todo, había algo aún más importante que tenía completamente decidido.

-Si, Sultana- la reverencio Kakashi respetuosamente.

-¿Y tú, madre?- inquirió Daisuke.

-Me quedare aquí velando por su majestad a menos que mi presencia sea requerida en la sala del Consejo- razono la Haseki ya que su deber en ese caso era mantenerse junto al Sultan, -las decisiones de mayor importancia estarán en tus manos, Daisuke- lego Sakura, sonriéndole ligeramente a su hijo que bajo la cabeza con respeto, abrumado por la responsabilidad y confianza a que su madre siempre depositaba en él. -Yo solo intervendré si resulta ser necesario- aclaro la Haseki, intercalando su mirada desde Mikoto hacia Sarada, Kakashi, Daisuke y finalmente hacia Tenten.

Lo que estaba teniendo lugar no era un problema, sino que todo lo contrario; presentaba la oportunidad para saber qué hacer si es que Sasuke moría en algún momento próximo y el trono debía de pasar a manos del Príncipe Heredero. Era una prueba sobre qué hacer y cómo lidiar con una situación así. Debían garantizar que Daisuke era quien debía ser el Sultan tras Sasuke.

Necesitaban probar quien era el mejor candidato el trono, ante los Pashas y ante el pueblo.

* * *

 _Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando compasadamente. Sus últimos recuerdos lo hacían volver hacia unos instantes atrás cuando el doctor C había llegado a sus aposentos, pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía en lo absoluto, en medio de un bosque, sintiendo las hojas oscurecidas del otoño bajo suyo, al igual que unas pequeñas y ligeras ramas, con su espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol. El eco oscilante de las llamas del fuego contra el aire llamo la atención del Sultan que hubo despertado por completo. A unos paso de él y frente a una fogata se encontraba un hombre que le daba la espalda, avivando el fuego y aparentemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La mirada del Sultan recorrió todo a su alrededor, observando con confusión el bosque en que se encontraba, no recordando cómo es que había llegado hasta allí._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Sasuke._

 _-¿Estás perdido, padre?- sonrió el hombre, volteando a verlo._

 _Usualmente nada podía sorprenderlo, era una rutina muy marcada en su vida, ya no era el joven Sultan inexperto que había subido al trono con dieciséis años, siendo hasta entonces el Sultan más joven de su tiempo, a su edad se esperaba que la experiencia evitara que se sorprendiera, pero en cuanto el hombre volteo a verlo…Sasuke se hubo sorprendido por completo, observando el rostro de su hijo primogénito a quien, por última vez, recordaba haber visto decapitado hacía ya diez años atrás._

 _-Baru…- reconoció Sasuke con incredulidad, -¿Cómo?- pregunto únicamente el Sultan, no sabiendo que decir, demasiado confundido con aquella situación._

 _-Tú eres el Sultan del mundo, padre, el gobernante de todos los continentes, el soberano de los siete climas, ese eres tú- cito Baru, recordando el protocolo cortesano, observando seriamente a su padre.- No deberías dejarte afectar por la debilidad, a nadie beneficia eso- reprendió el Príncipe una vez llamado Sultan del Imperio,- no lo sabré yo, perdí el trono de la peor forma posible- sonrió Baru ligeramente, bajando levemente la bufanda alrededor de su cuello,, exponiendo la cicatriz dejada por la espalda que lo había decapitado._

 _Como Sultan no tenía mucho de lo cual enorgullecerse particularmente, había sido joven e inexperto, había muerto con casi diecisiete años, su hijo había sido asesinado como él mismo a su vez y como había muerto su hermano Itachi antes de que hubieran podido pensar en disputarse el trono o algo así, pero si algo recordaba Baru era la diplomacia y deberes inculcados por su madre, la sabiduría que ella le había enseñado y la usanza del deber, el recuerdo de que se debía pensar en el Imperio y el pueblo por encima de cualquier cosa y su padre debía de hacer eso, no podía dejarse confundir por el dolor de la perdida, debía de superar lo sucedido y seguir adelante justo como su madre lo estaba haciendo, pese a ser mucho más frágil y estar mucho más herida que él._

 _-La misericordia que quieres mostrar tiene sus consecuencias- advirtió el Príncipe, indicándole indirectamente a su padre que es lo que debía de hacer. -Todos a tu alrededor siempre están tramando algo, padre, no puedes confiar en nadie…excepto en mi madre- cito Baru, no pudiendo evitar perder su mirada en la nada al rememorar los últimos momentos de su vida junto a su madre y lo importante que había sido y siempre seria en su vida, -ella siempre es leal a ti por encima de cualquier otra cosa, ha elegido ocultar su auténtico dolor por mí, por Itachi, por mi hijo Daiki y ahora por Kagami- confeso el Uchiha, ocultando la decepción que sentía porque su padre no comprendiera del todo el enorme sacrificio que su madre hacia cada día. En esas circunstancias el único que entendía quien era su madre y cuan noble era su actuar era Daisuke. -Ella siempre se mantendrá cerca de ti, con ello puedes respirar tranquilo- sonrió Baru, extrañando sinceramente a su madre, a su hermosa y atenta madre que siempre lo había amado y él a ella._

 _Sasuke asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con aquella declaración, confiando ciegamente en su esposa. Baru acababa de ratificar lo que él ya sabía; Sakura era la única persona leal en su Imperio._

* * *

-En nombre de Kami, clemente y misericordioso, abro esta reunión- procedió Kakashi con el debido respeto hacia el Sultanato y la providencia divina.

Era una tradición dinástica pedir omnisciente permiso al altísimo de lo que se pensaba hacer, las tradiciones dentro del Imperio y el pueblo eran muy marcadas y su fe en infinidad de ocasiones representaba todo aquello en que creían porque era así efectivamente, pero resulto extraño para los Pashas y Visires presentes que el Gran Visir nuevamente se ocupara de dirigir la reunión del Consejo, de pie ante el trono Imperial como representante de la voluntad del Sultan. Era el segundo día que el Sultan no asistía a las reuniones del Consejo Real y esto comenzaba a confundir y extrañar a los Pashas y Visires.

-Kakashi Hatake Pasha-protesto Kisame Hoshigaki antes de que diera lugar la reunión, como debía ser, -¿Su Majestad tampoco estará presente hoy? Como sabe hay asuntos que…- intento cuestionar el Pasha.

-Su majestad ha decidido tomar un breve descanso tras las perdidas recientes- alego Konohamaru, molesto ante la negativa del Pasha, consiente de su alianza con la Sultana Naoko y su responsabilidad en la muerte del Príncipe Kagami, ocultando esto, claro.

-¿En serio?- inquirió el Hoshigaki, no del todo conforme con aquella respuesta.

-Sí, pero la reunión de hoy es importante- señalo Boruto, igualmente en desacuerdo con la intervención de Kisame Pasha. -La posición del juez estatal de Konoha está vacante, al igual que otras posiciones del estado- menciono el Uzumaki, aludiendo lo obvio.

-En efecto, pero no sé cómo efectuaremos estas decisiones sin su Majestad- protesto Choza Pasha, evidenciando la importancia del Sultan en la toma de decisiones.

El ambiente era tan tenso que claramente podía cortarse con una espada, pero nadie parecía dar su brazo a torcer. Si bien estaban allí para hacer la voluntad del Sultan y velar por el bienestar del pueblo y el Imperio, todos coincidían en que resultaba necesariamente inequívoca la presencia del Sultan y soberano del mundo en ese momento o de alguno de los príncipes que dieran testimonio de que todo se encontraba en orden y que no había problema alguno que afectara al Imperio o al Sultanato.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su alteza el Príncipe Daisuke!- anuncio repentinamente el heraldo, desde el exterior.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma sorpresiva e inmediata, dando paso al heredero del milenario Imperio Uchiha que, siendo reverenciando por los Pashas y Visires presentes, avanzo dignamente hacia el trono Imperial donde ocupo soberbiamente su lugar como si ya fuera el Sultan que gobernaba el mundo entero…y en parte lo era ya que su madre le había encomendado la labor de gobernar en ausencia de su padre y sabía cómo hacerlo, su madre le había enseñado como ser un Sultan admirable y no la decepcionaría por nada. Usando una simple túnica color negro, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas, el Príncipe Heredero portaba un soberbio Kaftan gris azulado oscuro de aspecto arcaico y militar, decorado con piezas de plata a modo de hombreras y que cerraban el Kaftan a la altura de su abdomen, con mangas hasta los codos—exponiendo parte de su túnica—con unas mangas posteriores que oscilaban hacia el frente como largos lienzos en los costados de sus brazos, brindándole una imagen imponente al igual que el efecto que recreaba el marcado y grueso cuello que ocupaba gran parte del frente.

Algún día iba a ser el Sultan del mundo y la mejor forma de aprender sobre su futuro rol en la vida era siendo el protagonista de las reuniones del diván como debería de hacer en su día. Daisuke no hubo necesitado siquiera levantar su mirada hacia el discreto enrejado superior que se encontraba en lo alto de la habitación, oculto de la vista de todos-y que ocultaba la habitación secreta que daba con la sala del Consejo Real-para saber que sus hermanas Mikoto, Shina y Sarada se encontraban presentes en la habitación contigua, escuchando y observado todo cuanto tenía lugar, admirando su temple como Sultan y a su vez vigilando que los Pashas se comportaran como debían o ellas intervendrían directamente de ser necesario.

-Yo confirmare los nombres, Choza Pasha- zanjo Daisuke, inamovible. -Mi padre me ha dejado a cargo hasta nuevo aviso- aclaro el Uchiha ante el evidente desconcierto de la gran mayoría de los presentes, más eso no le afecto en lo absoluto. Estaba allí con un fin y no descansaría hasta concretarlo; cumplir la voluntad de su madre, -no tienen de que preocuparse, los asuntos de estado no quedaran desatendidos- garantizo Daisuke con el digno temple de un Sultan.

En realidad, lo que estaba haciendo no era algo tan polémico, drástico o sorpresivo, de hecho; la tradición Imperial dictaba que cuando el Sultan abandonaba la capital para visitar alguna de las provincias vecinas-fuera por el motivo que fuese-era el deber del Príncipe Heredero, o el mejor sucesor posible, regir el Imperio y aprender sobre la gobernanza y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo solo que su padre estaba en el Palacio y se encontraba enfermo, todo lo demás estaba totalmente bien.

-Alteza- reverencio Kisame Hoshigaki, prudentemente, -Kami mediante, su Majestad está bien- supuso el Pasha.

-Perfectamente- contesto Daisuke, esperando que nadie pusiera en duda su propia autoridad como sucesor del Sultan, -pero él y mi madre han elegido mantenerse al margen para lidiar con las pérdidas que nos ha afectado a todos- menciono el Príncipe, intercalando su mirada hacia todos los presentes que asintieron, comprendiendo la situación. -Pero, como Príncipe de la Corona, me he ofrecido para hacerme cargo del Sultanato en su ausencia- informo Daisuke, inamovible.

Había enemigos con que lidiar, tanto dentro como fuera del Imperio y él quería encargarse personalmente de ello, su madre le había dado una labor que llevar a cabo y su deber era demostrar que él era el digno sucesor de su padre; Rai era el hijo de la Sultana Naoko, alguien en quien no confiaban, y Shisui solo tenía catorce años y no sabía nada de política, en lo absoluto. Kagami hubiera sido igualmente aceptable pero desgraciadamente ya no estaba vivo para brindar su ayuda.

En memoria de sus hermanos Itachi, Baru y Kagami; sería el digno heredero del Imperio y el Sultanato.

* * *

-La condición del Sultan debe quedar entre nosotros, la capital no puede agitarse innecesariamente- pidió la Sultana, observando a los miembros más importantes de su sequito y administradores del Palacio como tal, -ya tenemos nuestras propias cargas que llevar- menciono la Sultan más bien para sí misma.

Sentada frente al escritorio del Sultan, observando con esperanza y silente apoyo a sus aliados incondicionales, la hermosa Sultana se encontraba exquisitamente ataviada en unas favorecedoras y conservadoras galas celestes grisáceas, de cuello alto y ajustadas mangas de encaje transparente. El vestido de seda y satín ente gris y azul difuso, especialmente gris, era de escote corazón, decorado en caía vertical por cinco diamantes hasta la altura del vientre, falda interina igualmente hecha de encaje por sobre la tela y mangas superiores abiertas desde los codos y holgadas para enseñar las mangas inferiores. Sobre su largo cabello rosado, peinado en una larga trenza que caía tras su espalda, se hallaba la soberbia corona de tipo torre que caracterizaba al Imperio, hecha de tafetán gris purpureo y decorada por rubíes y diamantes sobre una base de oro que relucía ante el movimiento, complementando los sencillos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima que usaba para mayor elegancia.

Delante de ella se encontraban aquellos que eran más cercanos a su persona, los más leales y próximos a su corazón , aquello que con el paso de los años habían probado incansablemente su lealtad al Imperio y más especialmente a ella; Ino que era la encargada del Harem y las concubinas, Shikamaru y Choji que se encargaban por completo de la administración de los sirvientes, Tenten que se encargaba por completo de ser su mano derecha y la encargada de sus aposentos así como Temari que se encargaba de la contabilidad y del tesoro del Harem.

-Si, Sultana- reverenciaron al unísono todos los presentes.

-Pueden retirarse- despidió Sakura.

La hermosa Haseki contemplo tristemente la partida de sus amigos y aliados que en ningún momento le hubieron dado la espalda. Sabía que podía confiar en que su voluntad se cumpliera, en que nada ocurriera en el Palacio, pero le melancolía era sumamente recurrente en ella y viendo a Sasuke enfermo…no podía evitar recurrir a la introspección, sumirse en sí misma y en esa continua tristeza que la hacia desear llorar en cada oportunidad y que desestimo, limpiando una lagrima que estuvo a punto de deslizarse por su mejilla.

Ese no era el momento de llorar.

Levantándose del escritorio y sujetándose ligeramente la falda para no tropezar, la Sultana se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama donde tomo asiento cuidadosamente, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Sasuke, acariciándole cariñosamente el rostro, orando silenciosamente porque la fiebre remitiera con prontitud. Afortunadamente no se trataba de nada grave, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto verlo enfermo, le recordaba la viruela sufrida antes del nacimiento de Baru y no quería volver a aquellos días de revuelta, sacrificio y preocupación. El repentino eco de golpes contra la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Adelante- indico la Haseki.

Inclinándose ligeramente y depositando un beso sobre la frente de su esposo, la Sultana se hubo levantado de la cama, alisándose ligeramente la falda apenas y las puertas fueron abiertas por obra de los jenízaros en el exterior, permitiendo la entrada de Naruto Uzumaki que sonrió ligeramente al verla. Puede que ella hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a grandes pérdidas y problemas recientemente, pero a su entender seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Sultana- reverencio respetuosamente el Uzumaki; ahora _Hasoda Basi_ , -se ha esparcido el rumor de que su majestad ha muerto, evidentemente nuestros enemigos están más próximo de lo esperado y no has desaprovechado la oportunidad- alerto Naruto, igual de disgustado que ella ante este hecho. -El pueblo está en el patio del Palacio, quieren ver a su Majestad o a usted- informo el Uzumaki.

-Kami…- murmuro Sakura, tocándose las sienes.

Evidentemente no se podía salir de un problema para luego entrar en otro, todo tenía su lado bueno y a su vez su lado malo y en ausencia de Sasuke era su deber lidiar con todo y tendría que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo el pueblo confiaba en ella y en su criterio desinteresado, en su bondad y en su honestidad y lealtad con ellos, en realidad no tenia de que preocuparse.

-No tenga miedo, Sultana- pidió Naruto, preocupado por los sentimientos de ella, -sacrificare mi vida de ser necesario para protegerla a usted, al Sultan, a los Príncipes y las Sultanas- prometió el Hasoda Basi.

-Agradezco tu oferta, Naruto- sonrió Sakura ligeramente, desestimando con cortesía su abrumador apoyo incondicional, -pero este no es el momento para permitir el derramamiento de sangre, ya se ha perdido demasiado- murmuro la Haseki, especialmente esto último para sí misma. -Diles a los jenízaros que aguarden a las puertas del Palacio y dile a mi hijo Daisuke que venga, yo me ocupare de esto- ordeno Sakura, sabiendo que solo había una decisión que tomar en esas circunstancias.

Naoko había lanzado la primera piedra, así es como Aratani le había confesado quien era la auténtica responsable de la muerte de su hijo Kagami, pues ahora era el turno de ella. Si lo que Naoko quería era una guerra la tendría pero había una gran diferencia; ella era la madre del Príncipe Heredero del Imperio y como tal había llegado la hora de decirlo ante todo el mundo, porque Daisuke gobernaría el Imperio y el Sultanato tras Sasuke, de ello estaba segura y era hora de que todo el mundo lo supiera. Naruto casi pudo leer los pensamientos que brillaban en sus ojos, sonriendo levemente, totalmente de acuerdo con todo cuanto ella decidiera, más que dispuesto a acatar todas sus órdenes.

-Como ordene, Sultana- acato el Uzumaki, reverenciándola.

* * *

 _Estaba soñando, lo sabía, técnicamente ver a su hijo que llevaba casi más de diez años muerto era la mejor prueba de ello y a lo largo del paso del tiempo, que no tenía ni idea de cuánto había pasado, se había percatado que sucedían y tenían lugar cosas que simplemente no tendrían lugar en la vida real. Se encontraba enfermo, pero se recuperaría, había escuchado la voz de Sakura entre semejante bruma de silencio e irrealidad. Solo debía de esperar a que eso pasara y lo haría._

 _Técnicamente era un sueño, no debía de sentir hambre o sed siquiera, pero lo sentía, sentía sed y no pudo evitar detenerse-entre su infinito trayecto por aquel bosque-ante un rio en su camino a beber algo de agua. No sabía que esperar o que sucedería luego de lo que había tenido lugar, pero saber que se encontraba en un sueño hacia las cosas ligeramente más amenas, al fin y al cabo era su mente, él decidía que es lo que pasaba o no. Técnicamente. El repentino eco de pasos y el relincho de un caballo lo saco de sus divagaciones, levantando la vista hacia su costado derecho donde hubo contemplado con sorpresa al misterioso jinete; aquel hombre que aparecía en sus sueños, montado sobre aquel soberbio corcel ébano, con el rostro cubierto y cuyos orbes ónix lo observaron con arrogancia. ¿Quién era él? Quizá esa fuera la única oportunidad que tuviera de averiguarlo._

 _-Tu…- murmuro Sasuke._

 _Prediciendo que lo que él quería eran respuestas, el jinete tiro levemente de las riendas, indicándole a su caballo que se moviera y emprendieran el camino que daba frente a ellos, ignorándolo a él abiertamente, pero no…no iba a dejar las cosas así simplemente, si estaba soñando, esta vez encontraría las respuestas que quería. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo viendo a ese hombre desconocido en sus sueños. Necesitaba saber quién era realmente y que propósito ocultaba su presencia en tan repetidas ocasiones._

 _-¡Detente!- ordeno Sasuke._

 _No escuchándolo en lo absoluto, el jinete hizo que su caballo galopara ligeramente lento antes de emprender una veloz carrera, intentando ser alcanzado por el hombre que, habiéndolo visto tantas veces en sus sueños, quería respuestas desesperadamente, quería saber de quien se trataba, haciéndolo sonreír con burla bajo la bufanda que le cubría inferiormente el rostro. Casi como si quisiera burlarse de él tras perseguirlo exhaustivamente, el jinete hizo que su caballo dejara de galopar y en su lugar sustituyera su andar por un ligero trote, rodeando una especie de charco que se encontraba sobre el suelo, sin detenerse, sin voltear ni una sola vez, frustrando a Sasuke que, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo, detuvo su carrera por completo, caminando lentamente, repitiéndose lo que ya debía de tener claro; aquel lugar y todo cuanto sucediera solo tenía lugar por causa suya, era su mente, Ya era suficiente de tantas tonterías. Siguiendo los pasos anteriormente dados por el jinete, Sasuke no tuvo reparo alguno en pasar por sobre el charco que, a su entender, no era sino lodo, pero que lo sorprendió apenas se encontró sobre el haciéndolo hundirse repentinamente hasta la altura de las rodillas. Tenía que ser una broma, simplemente era ilógico, ¿Cómo es que le estaba ocurriendo eso? Sasuke grito frustrado al ver que de nada servía que intentase salir de allí, solo conseguía hundirse más._

 _Era ridículo._

 _Como una muda burla ante la situación en que se hallaba, el jinete regreso siguiendo sus propios pasos, con su caballo trotando lenta y ligeramente, deteniéndose un par de pasos delante suyo, haciendo que Sasuke lo observara con desconfianza al verlo descender con maestría de su caballo y mientras avanzaba hacia él, hasta situarse frente al charco, observándolo con un deje de burla entre su mirada ónix empañada de arrogancia y soberbia, como si creyera ser mejor que él, como si se creyera invencible. Ya era suficiente de tantos secretismo, ¿Quién era ese hombre realmente?, ¿Qué se suponía que representaba? Necesitaba, no, exigía saber quién era._

 _-¡Quién eres!- rugió Sasuke._

 _Un breve silencio de no más de un segundo debió de tener lugar antes de que el misterioso hombre sujetara el extremo de la bufanda que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, bajándola de una vez y con un solo movimiento ante la sorprendida e incrédula mirada de Sasuke…se trataba de el mismo. El Sultan hubo acomodado la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, observando casi burlesca y displicentemente al hombre delante de él, hundiéndose en aquellas arenas movedizas y observándolo entre sorprendido y aterrado._

 _Por fin lo aludido por Yosuke tenía sentido, su propia y continua inquietud sobre si hacia las cosas bien o no cobraba sentido mientras observaba su propio rostro en aquel hombre que representaba la diferencia que nacía en su propio interior: Hombre o Sultan, ¿Quién era realmente? Nunca podía aclarar aquella duda y la imagen del soberbio Sultan delante de él era la prueba. Él, que se estaba hundiendo en la arenas movedizas, representaba al hombre en él; al hombre que tenía limitaciones y miedos, que deseaba dejarse dominar por los sentimientos, y el Sultan frente a él, que lo observaba con la frente en alto y una sonrisa ladinamente sínica; era la crueldad que no quería alcanzar, el Sultan ambicioso y cruel que ignoraba los sentimientos y solo se concentraba en ganar más poder, el reflejo de su padre, el Sultan Izuna._

 _-Silencia todas esas órdenes, Sasuke- aconsejo el Sultan, -no escuches a quienes intentan confundirte, yo no soy tu enemigo, yo soy todo lo que esperas y quieres ser, lo que te esta privado- menciono el Uchiha con arrogancia, -todos quieren limitarte, alejarte del auténtico poder y la gloria que puedes obtener- instigo el Sultan, aludiendo que debía de desconfiar de todos a su alrededor, -rompe con esos sentimientos baratos; miedo, tristeza, sufrimiento, celos, dolor, amor- enumero el Uchiha con inequívoca frialdad. -Ignóralos, aléjate de ellos, acepta lo que realmente quieres ser y sepulta tus sentimientos- aconsejo el Sultan, maquiavélicamente._

 _Sasuke no pudo pensar siquiera en que hacer, en que decisión tomar o en si creer en esas palabras o no mientras sentía como se hundía cada vez más rápido, sin apartar sus ojos de aquel hombre que no era sino el mismo y que mantuvo la frente en alto con aquella osadía inequívoca hasta verlo sumergirse por completo y desaparecer. El Sultan contemplo con arrogancia su desaparición porque era lo que deseaba; ocupar el completo lugar que le correspondía y olvidarse de la humanidad en él, centrarse en lo que él consideraba importante ¿Qué era la vida sin poder ni gloria? Era el Sultan del Imperio, no necesitaba de sentimientos humanos y estúpidos, mientras su nombre fuera gritado con honor y orgullo a los cuatro vientos, mientras fuera poderoso…valdría la pena su legado y esfuerzo._

 _Existía una gran diferencia entre el hombre y el Sultan._

* * *

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad la Sultana Sakura y su Alteza el Príncipe Daisuke!- anuncio uno de los jenízaros.

Hacía décadas atrás presentarse ante el pueblo de la forma en que ahora pretendía volver a hacerlo había tenido consecuencias positivas, y pretendía que esta vez las cosas fueran así nuevamente, más aun cuando se presentaría junto a su hijo para tranquilizar a las masas, pero en realidad no podía preverlo y era por causa de esto que llevaba alrededor de cuello—bajo su vestido—aquel sagrado medallón, obsequiado por el difunto Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi, que la había salvado de la muerte cuando había enfrentado a la gente para impedir que el Imperio colapsara por competo durante los días de Mito.

Lucía un modesto vestido rojo—el color que representaba al Imperio—hecho de seda granate que tenía estampado en la falda y los costados del corpiño el emblema de los Uchiha, de escote corazón y sin mangas por sobre una capa inferior hecha de encaje semi transparente que conformaba un cuello alto y unas mangas ajustadas. Por sobre su vestido se hallaba un pesado abrigo de piel color negro cerrado desde el escote hasta poco más arriba de las caderas por obra de una seguidilla de broches de cuna de oro con un rubí en el centro, y mangas holgadas, con un grueso cuello de piel color rojo que le brindaba la apariencia de un rango que jamás tendría; el de Madre Sultana. Sobre su largo cabello rosado, recogido en una coleta que caía tras su espalda, se encontraba la formal corona ornamental de los Uchiha hecha de seda color negro y conformada por una estructura de palta decorada con ónix y diamantes, sosteniendo un largo velo color negro, perfeccionando la imagen de Sultana poderosa con un par de pendientes de cuna de plata con una piedra de ónix en el centro.

Emulando la característica talante de los Sultanes Imperiales, Daisuke se mantenía junto a su madre, acompañándola en todo momento hasta llegar al lugar exacto en que esperarían; las puertas que comunicaban al patio donde se encontraba el pueblo. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto habría garantizado que estaba contemplando a un poderoso Sultan reinante desde hacía ya varios años y no a un Príncipe que cumplía con su labor ya que su forma de caminar y mantener la espalda erguida y la frente en alto era digna de alabar por quien lo hubiera conocido o no. Portaba un magnifico Kaftan dorado oliva de cuello alto y marcadas hombreras, mangas abullonadas hasta los codos y ajustadas hasta las muñecas, apegado a su complexión física. El área comprendida al cuello y la altura correspondiente a los hombros estaba ribeteada en diamante y bordados que emulaban el emblema de los Uchiha y que desaparecían dando paso a una seguidilla de siete botones de oro en vertical hasta la altura del abdomen donde se abría y permitía la clara visualización de los pantalones color negro a juego un par de pesadas botas de cuero que usaba bajo el regio atuendo. Para ser todo y más de lo esperado solo hacía falta la espléndida corona Imperial y eso quizá estuviera absolutamente destinado a pertenecerle, pero no por ahora, pese a ello la Sultana Sakura si lo creía mientras detenía su andar al igual que su hijo, de pie frente a las puertas, no pudiendo evitar observarlo con el orgullo que sentía por él, como madre que era al ver a su hijo convertido no solo en un hombre, no solo en un guerrero habilidoso; convertido en alguien que sería un magnifico Sultan.

No pudiendo contener por más tiempo su preocupación, Naruto Uzumaki no dudo en acercarse hasta donde se hallaban la Sultana y el Príncipe ante quienes se detuvo con inequívoca obediencia como vasallo del Imperio, o más bien de la belleza y bondad de la esposa del Sultan. El Uzumaki se encontraba gallardamente ataviado en sus usares jenízaros como todos su compañeros y contemporáneos que servían lealmente al Imperio, pese a que él lo hiciera personalmente por sentimientos mas románticamente egoístas; amar a la esposa y Haseki del Sultan, la única mujer que le estaba totalmente prohibida y siempre lo estaría.

-Alteza, Sultana- reverencio el Uzumaki con el debido respeto, más no pudiendo evitar observar con palpable preocupación a la hermosa Haseki, -Sultana, no es necesario que se arriesgue, los jenízaros y Spahi están preparados- garantizo Naruto.

La lealtad de Naruto hacia ella no parecía tener fin, permanecía pendiente de ella con tal de protegerla, esperando que ella no fuera infeliz o triste de ninguna forma posible y Sakura apreciaba eso. Cuando todo eso pasara y Sasuke se hubiera recuperado por completo…tenía algo muy importante que decirle, algo digno de los sentimientos que el Uzumaki albergaba por ella y que sorprendentemente se habían mantenido a pesar de haber transcurrido más de diez años desde aquella ocasión en que le había declarado sus sentimientos abiertamente.

-No será necesario implicar a nadie, Naruto- se abstuvo Sakura, sonriéndole ligeramente al Uzumaki. Ante la atenta mirada del Uzumaki sobre su persona, la Sultana sostuvo la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello, extrayendo del interior de su vestido el dije que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha y que sobre su superficie tenia incrustada una bala. -Hace décadas atrás el Sultan estuvo a punto de morir, esta bala debió matarme a mí, pero Kami mediante este obsequio del difunto Hiruzen Sarutobi Efendi me salvo- relato la Haseki, rememorando aquellos días y no necesitando hondar profundamente para saber que el Uzumaki hacia igual, escuchándola atentamente, viéndola regresar el dije bajo su vestido. -Su majestad no morirá, y en espera de su recuperación nuestro sagrado deber es mantener la paz del mundo y eso es precisamente lo que haremos- sentencio Sakura, firmemente.

-De ser así, Sultana, permítame estar a su lado- pidió Naruto con el debido respeto.

No pasó inadvertido para Daisuke los sentimientos románticos osadamente relejados en los orbes zafiro del Uzumaki, pero él sabía que su madre no correspondía a ello en ninguna medida, más los sentimientos del Hasoda Basi por su madre lo hicieron sonreír ligeramente. Su madre era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que Naruto estuviera enamorado de ella no hacía más que ratificar tal cosa. Guardaría el secreto porque, y sin negarse, su madre estaba sola en múltiples ocasiones y cualquier tipo de compañía-sentimental-era bien recibida, pese a que su padre fuera el único hombre en la vida de su madre.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad la Sultana Sakura y su Alteza el Príncipe Daisuke!- anuncio Naruto con voz clara.

Con un suave eco, las puertas que comunicaban al Palacio con el patio les fueron abiertas iluminando los ropajes y cuerpos de ambos con la cálida luz del sol que recibió su imponente aparición. Frente en alto y manteniendo su actuar regio, la Sultana hubo acompañado en todo momento a su hijo, ambos siendo escoltados por Naruto Uzumaki tras ellos, rodeando el torno Imperial y deteniéndose delante de él, cómo promesa omnisciente de que el poder recaía en ella que era la Haseki del Sultan y en su hijo que era el Príncipe Heredero del Imperio. Ellos representaban el poder más alto dentro del Palacio y el Sultanato Imperial; en sus manos se encontraba el poder más grande a obtener sobre la tierra.

-Confiesen sus miedos e inquietudes ante nosotros, estamos aquí por y para ustedes- alentó Sakura, con voz dulce.

Su comunicación con el pueblo y el amor que sentía por la clase más baja de la sociedad siempre había dado que hablar, pero no negativamente sino que todo lo contrario, antes de ser Sultana siquiera ya se había enfrentado a la gente y los había convencido de que mientras ella se encontrara en el Palacio todo sería regido con ecuanimidad y bondad, de su parte al menos, y así había sido a lo largo de los años. Por su bondad y cariño es que el pueblo la adoraba y confiaba en que ella siempre velaría por ellos haciendo que el Imperio se volcara por completo a la sustentación del pueblo.

-Dicen que su Majestad ha muerto, Sultana- aclaro uno de los hombres presentes, bajando respetuosamente la mirada ante ella, -dicen que los Pashas y Visires ocultan la verdad- confeso el individuo, siendo secundado por gran parte de los presentes.

-No crean en esas mentiras- pidió Sakura, sonriendo ligeramente, transmitiendo la quietud y tranquilidad que ellos necesitaban, -su Majestad está enfermo, pero solo es una fiebre pasajera, Kami mediante se recuperara dentro de poco y volverá a estar ante ustedes- oro silenciosamente la Haseki, siendo secundada por su hijo, los jenízaros presentes y el pueblo que asintió ante sus palabras, sin presentar negativa alguna, -pero hasta entonces nuestro deber es esperar toda eventualidad posible, la muerte de quienes amamos no será excusa para alejarnos de nuestro deber, y como prueba…- Sakura aguardo un segundo, muy segura de la decisión que tomaría y lo que significaba, antepondría a su familia y al Imperio por encima de cualquier otra cosa ya su familia y el pueblo representaban al Imperio, incluso por encima de su vida, -nombro oficialmente al Príncipe Daisuke como Heredero del Sultanato y futuro Sultan del Imperio- manifestó la Sultana con voz indeleble y segura.

Evidentemente sorprendidos por su declaración, el pueblo se observó entre sí, sonriendo ante su promesa de que ella se encargaría de mantenerse junto al Príncipe, prometiendo omniscientemente que sería Madre Sultana como no lo había sido durante el Sultanato del Sultan Baru. Una reverencia total de parte del pueblo fue aquello que más le dio seguridad a Sakura que asintió serenamente al ver que el pueblo accedía a todo cuanto ella considerase conveniente, confiando totalmente en su criterio sin importar lo que pasara.

-¡Larga vida a la Sultana Sakura!

-¡Larga vida al Príncipe Daisuke!

-¡Larga vida al futuro Sultan!

-¡Larga vida a la Madre Sultana!

-¡Larga vida al Imperio Uchiha!

Manteniendo la frente en alto y escuchando los vítores llenos de amor y lealtad de la gente, del pueblo, Sakura giro su rostro hacia su hijo, sonriéndole radiantemente a él que le sonrió de igual modo, perdido en la belleza de su madre y su bondad así como su fe en él, haciéndola sentirse más orgullosa de verlo convertido en el heredero de aquel poderoso Imperio. Naoko había perdido la batalla decisiva; si ella oficializaba que su hijo era el Heredero Imperial, el pueblo solo acataría lo que ella dijera, no lo que dijeran otros Pashas o Visires. Su palabra equivalía a la felicidad del pueblo y la felicidad del pueblo equivalía a su propia calma y la seguridad del Imperio.

Ella era el Imperio.

* * *

 **PD:** Lamento la demora pero tuve un pequeño problema a causa de mi Internet, pero les garantizo que actualizare nuevamente dentro de poco pues tengo planeado compensar mi injustificada ausencia :3 he aquí la actualización dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (como siempre y cuyos comentarios adoro)así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan la historia en todas su formas, agradeciendo la atención que le brindan a esta humilde y despreciable escritora :3 quería avisar que la alusión hecha a **Indra Otsutsuki** está justificada ya que pienso hacer un nuevo Fic en base a la serie **Ertugrul** (que finalizo apenas el mes pasado) basada en el personaje historia de quien fue el padre de **Osman I** el **primer Sultan** del **Imperio Otomano** , evidentemente esperare apoyo y conformidad de ustedes antes de iniciar la redacción, pero quería comunicarles mi idea ::3 nuevamente gracia por la atención, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	29. Chapter 28

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 28

 _-Me mentiste, ¡Siempre me has mentido!- acuso Sakura, furiosa, incapaz de mantenerse sosegada, -¡he dado todo en mi vida por ti y así me traicionas!- grito la Haseki, apretando nerviosamente parte de la falda de su vestido, temiendo actuar llevada por la ira._

 _-Sakura, nada paso- garantizo Sasuke, preocupado por la ira que ella estaba expresando._

 _-Deja de mentirme, no soy una estúpida- espeto Sakura, volteando a verlo, visiblemente en desacuerdo con su excusa, -no se embarazo de la nada- señalo la pelirosa, con obviedad._

 _Mito era su mayor peligro y evidentemente seguía teniendo influencias como para haber hecho que una concubina se encontrase en los aposentos del Sultan durante la visita de Sasuke a Otogakure, quizá ella hubiera sido tolerante e ignorado este hecho, pero Sasuke no se lo había confesado hasta hacia solo unos momentos atrás, ¿Y por qué? Porque la mujer, Naoko, se encontraba embarazada y exiliada en el Viejo Palacio. Era la gota que rebasaba el vaso, era la traición más dolorosa que había podido imaginar y si Sasuke le había ocultado todo eso debía de ser por una razón y ella no podía evitar sentir como una tonta, una mujer sumisa, estúpida e insulsa a quien habían ocultado todo, ¿Acaso el Harem lo sabía?, ¿La elite gubernamental? De ser así se sentiría aún más dolida de lo que ya se sentía por ser la última en enterarse. ¿Cómo es que había sucedido algo así?_

 _Furiosa bajo aquellas circunstancias, la Haseki se paseó nerviosamente por la habitación, intentando pensar en cómo mantener la calma pero no podía, la mujer, Naoko o como se llamara, ya tenía tres meses de embarazo, si alumbraba un Príncipe su humillación seria total, no habría solución ni vuelta atrás, dependía totalmente de la providencia en ese momento y no sabía si Kami seria benévolo con ella, había perdido tanto hasta entonces que no sabía que esperar._

 _Su exquisita y delgada figura se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo vestido celeste-azulado de bajo escote corazón, calzado totalmente a su figura, con mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas frontalmente cuales lienzos, y sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de gasa y encaje azul oscuro cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre, enmarcando su escote y exponiendo la falda inferior. Sobre su largo cabello rosado, peinado en cadenciosos rizos que caían prolijamente tras su espalda y sobre su hombro derecho, se hallaba una hermosa corona de oro, diamantes y zafiros que complementaba por completo el vestido y su diseño, así como un sencillo par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima que relucían entre sus rizos, así como el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello._

 _Con veinticinco años y habiéndole dado hasta entonces tres Príncipes y tres Sultanas al Imperio, manteniéndose tan incólume y hermosa como debía de ser la Haseki de un Sultan, había cumplido con su deber y engrandecido a la estirpe de los Uchiha como no habían conseguido hacerlo sus predecesoras, pero si Sasuke se había cansado de ella y decidido traicionarla con otra mujer, hubiera preferido haberse enterado antes y no en ese punto, hubiera deseado no pasar por tonta, esa era una humillación demasiado grande. Mito obtenía una victoria de todo eso._

 _-Yo no….-protesto Sasuke al ver que ella no conseguía creerle, y con razón._

 _-No insistas en negarlo- rogo Sakura no pudiendo parecer tranquila sino que totalmente iracunda. -Lo has ocultado de mi hasta ahora pero se acabó, las cosas jamás debieron llegar hasta este punto nunca debí permitirlo- gruño la Haseki volteando a verlo._

 _-Esto no es algo que hubiéramos podido evitar- murmuro Sasuke más bien para si mismo, pero sabiendo que ella debía de poder escucharlo, -está más que claro que Mito es la culpable tras todo esto, a ella le beneficia esto- razono el Uchiha._

 _-No estoy hablando de Mito sino de mí- chillo la pelirosa, furiosa. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo a que se refería, -nunca he sido tu Haseki, tu esposa o tu Sultana realmente, debí ser más realista y asumir lo que soy; una simple concubina- critico Sakura duramente._

 _Los estratos sociales eran obvios y pese a haber alumbrado tres Príncipes no sería más que una concubina si Sasuke no hubiera contraído matrimonio con ella ante las leyes estipuladas en el Imperio, de otro modo todo hubiera sido diferente y el poder y autoridad del que gozaba no habría de ser tan grande. Baru de diez años, Itachi y Mikoto de nueve, Shina de ocho, Sarada de siete y Daisuke de seis, ¿Qué sería de ella sin sus hijos? Ellos eran su mundo entero y en esta ocasión debía de pensar en ellos, no en su propia ira por semejante ofensa, y eso significaba que debía mantenerse al margen de todo, por ahora, al menos._

 _-Sakura, por favor-rogó Sasuke._

 _-Es lo que soy, de otro modo esto no habría sucedido, pero paso- intento conformarse Sakura, evadiendo su mirada, asimilando que quizá su felicidad vivida hasta entonces no fuera sino un espejismo.- Es imposible cubrir el sol con un dedo, Majestad, y por ello…- la Haseki, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, hubo optado por la diplomacia y el protocolo, razonando que en ese momento no podía perder el control, no era propio que lo hiciera, -le ruego que me deje a solas, no quiero perder los estribos de forma desproporcionada- pidió Sakura, respetuosamente._

 _En pro de su propio autocontrol, Sakura no lo hubo pensado dos veces siquiera, dándole la espalda, quedando frente a la chimenea, observando con total desinterés las llamas del fuego, intentando contener sus emociones lo más posible. No le daría el gusto a nadie de verla herida o vulnerable, ni a Mito ni a Naoko, ni a quien fuera, y por ello sería lo que se esperaba que fuera, administraría el Harem, dirigiría la corte, se encargaría de que los asuntos de estado tuvieron lugar como ella esperaba que sucediera y velaría por sus hijos, pero…no sabía cuánto tiempo debería de pasar para que pudiera perdonar a Sasuke, la situación era demasiado grave, la vida en camino evidenciaba eso. Esperando que ella pudiere ser tolerante y no dejar que las cosas cambiaran entre ambos, Sasuke poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella._

 _-Sakura- intento apelar el Uchiha._

 _Se suponía que él debía de hacer algo y lo había hecho, no sentía absolutamente nada por esa mujer llamada Naoko, nada, por ello la había exiliado al Viejo Palacio aun antes de regresar a Konoha, esperando que lo que él creía que había pasado no fuera sino una mentira, regresando a su vida junto a Sakura y sus hijos, fingiendo que nada hubiera pasado, pero Sakura tenía razón, no se podía ocultar el sol con un dedo, y el embarazo de Naoko se haría notorio en poco tiempo. Había esperado que Sakura le creyera, pero si el caso fuera otro él tampoco lo creería, no había nada que garantizara que él no hubiera mentido._

 _-Por favor, Majestad- pidió Sakura, infranqueable, alejándose de su tacto._

 _Su simple gesto fue suficiente para que Sasuke entendiera que de nada servía que insistiera, al menos por ahora, y por ello hubo aceptado en dejarla sola. Sakura hubo contenido tanto como pudo sus deseos de llorar hasta que hubo escuchado como las puertas de sus aposentos eran abierta e inmediatamente cerradas, volteando a ver tras ella y ratificando que Sasuke ya no estaba, permitiéndole llorar en silencio mientras las lágrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas. No podía hacer lo que él deseaba, no podía ser racional o tolerante en ese momento, no podía fingir que no había ningún problema, no podía voltear a verlo o dejar que él la abrazara, ¡No podía! Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para procesar todo cuando estaba pasando, tiempo para aceptar el hecho de que había sucedido lo que ella nunca había podido imagina siquiera._

Jamás podría olvidar aquel día, de una u otra forma ese había sido el inicio de Naoko y del problema que ella había sido y siempre seria en su vida, le recordaba que tenía un rol que cumplir dentro del Imperio porque ella era el Imperio, porque había olvidado todo de sí misma y se había integrado a un mundo lejano a lo que había conocido, había dejado de ser _Sakura Haruno_ ; la esclava griega arrancada de su tierra, la joven que había perdido a su padre, su madre y su hermana menor y había pasado a ser _Sakura Uchiha_ ; la esposa del Sultan, la madre de un Sultan del poderoso Imperio Uchiha y la Regente del Imperio en tiempos de necesidad, ella había cambiado su ser por Sasuke y el mínimo premio a cambio de todo eso era el amor y respeto que el pueblo y el ejército entero le profesaban, admirando su dedicación y voluntad.

Sentada sobre la cama del Sultan, observando son serenidad el rostro de Sasuke, más tranquila al ver que la fiebre remitía según lo esperado, Sakura hubo contemplado con una leve sonrisa su sereno dormir. Por él—hacía ya dos días-había oficializado que su hijo Daisuke sería el próximo Sultan del Imperio, por él había reducido las expectativas de Naoko, propiciando su caída de forma inminente, disfrutando de saberla próxima a la muere y sabiendo que solo así podría recuperar la calma perdida desde el primer momento en que había parecido en su vida. Solo estaría tranquila cuando viera el cadáver de Naoko.

La hermosa Sultana se encontraba ataviada en un exquisito y sencillo vestido azul oscuro de escote cuadrado y mangas abullonadas a la altura de los hombros, ajustadas y cortas hasta codos, abierto a la altura del vientre para exponer la falda del vestido inferior que solo era visible mediante las mangas abiertas como lienzos frontalmente en los codos y de cuello alto y abierto de caída en V exponiendo el soberbio emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello que complementaba un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima. Sobre su largo cabello rosado que, peinado en cadenciosos rizos, caía libremente tras su espalda se encontraba un magnifico tocado de plata, diamantes, topacios y zafiros ligeramente alto y de tipo torre para emular el poderío de los Uchiha, sosteniendo un largo velo azul oscuro.

Toda la estética que empleada era por su hijo y la imagen que ante muchos estaba representado; la de _Madre Sultana_ , ya que su hijo Daisuke había hecho que estuviera presente en la sala del Consejo Real en muchas ocasiones, garantizando que ella era importante en su vida y el Imperio y que como tal ella sería la autoridad más relevante cuando el fuese Sultan. Su hijo lo llenaba de orgullo, era su sol su luz y su mundo entero, su todo…pero lamentaba decir que no estaría ahí para él cuando iniciara su Sultanato, en realidad esperaba que Aratani pudiera cumplir ese papel en su nombre, tenía fe en ello. El repentino eco de golpes contra la puerta la hubo sacado de sus pensamientos, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente al saber de quien se trataba la había hecho llamar con ese propósito.

-Adelante- ordeno la Haseki, levantándose de la cama y alisándose la falda.

Apenas y las puertas le hubieran sido abiertas, Aratani contemplo con alegría y admiración a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, la madre que siempre había necesitado, su amiga y apoyo incondicional, su mentora y modelo a seguir, eso y más representaba la Sultana Sakura en su vida, era alguien simplemente insuperable. Tal vez ella fuese una favorita, una mujer libre y el ensueño absoluto del Príncipe Daisuke, pero era aire comparada con la Sultana Sakura, ser como ella era un sueño imposible nadie había sido como ella en el Imperio anteriormente y nadie lo seria jamás. Ella era un ángel enviado al mundo.

La favorita del Príncipe se encontraba ataviada en unas sencillas galas aguamarina claro de escote corazón, con seis botones en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas cuales lienzos bajo una chaqueta de gasa y encaje de igual color, ribeteada en diamantes. Sobre sus largos cabello castaños, peinado en elegantes rizos sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, se encontraba un broche de cuna oro en forma de lagrima, con un deslumbrante rubí en el centro y de cuya base pendía un diamante en forma de lagrima que casi caía por sobre su frente a imagen unos pendientes a juego, con el obsequio de la Sultana Sakura—el emblema de los Uchiha en aquella cadena de oro—alrededor de su cuello. Obviamente era una mujer libre y además de ello la única favorita del Príncipe Heredero del Imperio, más a pesar de ello Aratani era incapaz de luir galas dignas de una Sultana, se creía insignificante como para tener este privilegio.

-Sultana-reverencio Aratani, no pudiendo contener su sonrisa, -¿Quería verme?- consulto la pelicastaña

-Si, ven aquí- pidió Sakura, sonriendo, maravillada ante la visión de la favorita de su hijo. Aratani acato inmediatamente su petición, sin dejar de sonreír, sintiéndose una niña penas y sintió a la Sultana Sakura abrazándola, antes de dedicarse a observarla, -cada vez luces más deslumbrante, Aratani- celebro la Haseki.

-Imposible, Sultana- protesto la pelicastaña, con fingida seriedad, -nadie es más hermosa que usted- garantizo Aratani.

-Las opiniones son subjetivas, Aratani, eso ya deberías saberlo- alego Sakura, no del todo convencida con sus palabras llenas de admiración y respeto.

-Lo sé, pero no para mí, nadie es más hermosa que usted- alabo Aratani, sin dejar de sonreír, totalmente volcada en lo que ella creía y sentía por la Sultana que gobernaba el mundo, -de eso estoy segura, en eso puedo creer- asevero la pelicastaña.

-Aduladora- critico Sakura, riendo, no molesta o abrumada sino que todo lo contrario, agradecida por semejante e infranqueable lealtad, -pero no me preocupa tenerte como competencia- bromeo la Haseki ante lo cual Aratani fingió sorpresa antes de reír. -Daisuke me informó de lo sucedido, tu emancipación es una noticia digna de celebrar, no muchas mujeres son declaradas libres en este Imperio- celebro Sakura.

Si bien las Sultanas antes que ella habían sido incluidas en el Imperio por matrimonio, -más enfáticamente las Sultanas Kaede y Kaoru, esposas de los Sultanes Hashirama y Tobirama respectivamente-eso no significaba que fuera algo común o bien visto, de hecho, y según los eruditos; significaba que un hombre dependía en esencia de una mujer y que a su vez no representaba el modelo de poligamia y virilidad que se tenía de los Sultanes, ya que si tenían un Harem a su disposición era para tener muchas favoritas y Sultanas que alumbraran una prole extensa. Ella era la primera mujer en el Imperio que era la única esposa del Sultan y la madre de casi todos sus Príncipes, algo jamás visto, y el caso de Aratani igualmente era excepcional.

-Usted si, Sultana- menciono Aratani.

-Pero estaba embarazada, tu eres la primera mujer que goza de tal derecho sin ser una Sultana- diferencio la Haseki, señalando aquello que debía de ser obvio para su pupila. -Seré sincera contigo Aratani, te llame porque espero que entiendas cuales han de ser tus prioridades de ahora en más- aludió Sakura, señalando la esperada labor de una concubina en ese Palacio y que como tal Aratani debería de cumplir.

-Lo sé, Sultana, y acepto la labor- tranquilizo Aratani que tenía muy claro aquello que debía de hacer y que, desde que había sido declarada una mujer libre, había llevado debidamente a cabo, dejando de consumir aquella medicina que impidiera un embarazo, -rezo a Kami cada noche y día para poder darle un hijo al Príncipe Daisuke, lo que más quiero, después de hacerla feliz a usted, es hacer feliz a su alteza- prometió la pelicastaña con absoluta sinceridad, -vivo por ello- garantizo Aratani.

Anteriormente y ante la presencia de la Sultana Midoriko el respeto que sentía por ella, Aratani había hecho todo lo posible por no embarazarse ya que no quería ofender a la Sultana de ninguna forma, sabiendo que de igual modo así podría aprender cómo ser la única mujer la que el príncipe Daisuke necesitara y así había conseguido hacerlo, afortunadamente, pero ya que el camino estaba libre para ella, ahora, podría ocuparlo sin problema alguno y su prioridad era intentar embarazarse tan pronto como le fuera posible y tener tantos hijo como le fuera posible, el Imperio debía de reafirmar sus raíces y esa honrosa labor recaía sobre sus hombros ahora como en su día había recaído sobre la Sultana Sakura.

-Me complace oírlo- sonrió Sakura, orgullosa de quien verdaderamente merecía volverse una Sultana por su lealtad y coraje, -jamás me decepcionaras Aratani- vaticino la Haseki.

-Kami no permita que le falle algún día, Sultana- oro Aratani, esperando ser digna de las expectativas que la Sultana Sakura depositaba en ella constantemente, intentando poder cumplirlas al pie de la letra.

-Amen- murmuro Sakura, confiando en Aratani, más deseando que el futuro reservara algo glorioso para su pupila, más el repentino eco de golpes contra la puerta irrumpío en la conversación. Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba y no le agradaba en lo absoluto tener que lidiar con ella. -Adelante- indico la Haseki.

En el Palacio Imperial se vivía con el propósito de alcanzar la cima del poder, no se trataba de ambición desmedida o ego, sino de supervivencia y solo el rango más alto—Haseki o Madre Sultana—podía garantizar la supervivencia, pero no se trataba únicamente de alcanzarlo sino además de mantenerse en él por todos los medios posibles, y siendo consciente de esto es que Koyuki hubo acudido al llamado que la Sultana Sakura le había hecho, entrando respetuosamente y con la mirada baja en cuanto los jenízaros le hubieron abierto las puertas. No quería ser una amenaza y la única garantía que tenía para probarlo era ganándose la confianza de la Sultana Sakura y el Sultan Sasuke, más especialmente de la Sultana.

La Princesa se encontraba atavíada en un digno vestido celeste metálico de escote redondo y calce de tipo corsé, cerrado frontalmente por una seguidilla de cordones color negro que aportan un matiz extranjero muy marcado, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta hasta los muslos, abierta para exponer el vestido inferior, de mangas ajustadas y cuyas muñequeras y bordes del cuello eran de un profundo azul oscuro y cuya tela gris-celeste estaba plagada de bordados en hilo de plata que le daban un aspecto claramente arcaico y metálico. Su lago cabello azul se encontraba recogido en una trenza mariposa, luciendo aun más la sencilla corona de oro en forma de olas, decorada con pequeñas piedras de jade y complementada por un par de pendientes de perla en forma de flor.

-Sultana Sakura- reverencio respetuosamente la Princesa, manteniendo la mirada baja más apretando los labios de disgusto a causa de la presencia de Aratani, de pie a su lado, -¿me llamo?- consulto Koyuki.

Ignorando la ligera mirada de odio por parte de la Princesa, Aratani observo atentamente a la Sultana Sakura, esperando su orden y reverenciándola apenas y la vio asentir, dándole libre albedrío de retirarse si así lo deseaba y en efecto era lo mejor en ese momento, y personalmente ella misma no toleraba estar cerca de la Princesa que no era sino una asesina como su reputación ya señalaba. Interiormente satisfecha por la partida de Aratani, Koyuki hubo observado con respeto absoluto a la Sultana Sakura, a quien toda mujer en el palacio debía de envidiar e idolatrar y ella lo hacía, pero ser digna de su confianza no era algo nada fácil.

-Si me permite decirlo, está confiando demasiado en Aratani, Sultana- advirtió Koyuki, exteriorizando parte de su desprecio por la favorita de Daisuke. -Ella aún desconoce muchas cosas- justifico la Princesa.

-¿Y en quien me sugieres que confié?- inquirió Sakura, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, -¿En la asesina que está delante de mí, quien asesino a mis nietos?- acuso la Haseki.

-Sultana, yo…- tartamudeo Koyuki, asustada.

-No te esfuerces en negarlo- advirtió Sakura, duramente, -no me resulto difícil, al fin y al cabo uniendo los puntos era más que evidente sobre quien recaería todo, tenías un motivo- señaló la Haseki con aire sereno e intimidante, manteniendo sus manos cruzadas por sobre su vientre, -más no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel para haber asesinado a dos niños inocentes- culpo Sakura, incapaz de entender semejante grado de crueldad.

A lo largo de su vida en el Palacio había tenido que lidiar con muchos enemigos; Guren, Karin, Mito, Mei, Rin, Naoko…pero pesar de ello nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan cruel como para destruir la vida de un infante, o al menos no si no se trataba de Rin, su especialidad había sido la crueldad en todas sus formas, ella y Obito, pero eso había tenido lugar hacía tantos años que Sakura esperado no volver a encontrarse con un escenario así, más tristemente el pasado no podía quedar atrás.

-Sultana, debe creerme, yo no sabía que pasaría esto, si lo hubiese sabido jamás lo habría hecho- prometió Koyuki, titubeando a causa de su sorpresa y nerviosismo más que evidente. -Odiaba a Midoriko y quería deshacerme de ella, no lo niego, pero nunca habría intentado algo contra sus hijos- se expresó la Princesa, siendo totalmente sincera, -lo que sucedió no fue por mi culpa- se disculpó Koyuki, intentando probar que no era una enemiga.

-¿De qué me sirven tus excusas?, ¿Acaso mis nietos volverán?- cuestiono Sakura con dureza, no aceptando su palabrería barata.

Sus dos pequeños nietos; Sasuke y Mikoto, apenas y habían sido unos niños, totalmente inocentes de la rivalidad que Koyuki y Midoriko hubieran tenido, su única culpa como infantes era haber deseado pasar más tiempo con su padre y ver felices a sus padres, pero no tenían porque haber muerto a causa de una artimaña tan cruel y Sakura no lo perdonaría nunca, nada de lo que hiciera o dijera Koyuki cambiaria los hechos, nada haría que sus nietos volvieran a la vida junto a Midoriko, nada le garantizaría que Koyuki no sería una amenaza incluso mayor que sus adversarios anteriores.

-Mi hijo no sabrá de lo sucedido, no por mí, de ser así le arrebataría la calma y sosiego que ha conseguido tras aceptar que no volverá a ver a sus hijos- alerto Sakura, anteponiendo el bienestar de su hijo y la poca felicidad que ya comenzaba a tener gracias a Aratani, -pero si él lo descubre, y sabes que lo hará, te matara con sus propias manos, no lo dudes- advirtió la Haseki, conociendo a la perfección a su hijo y viendo temblar de medio a Koyuki ante esa silente amenaza. -Pero ten por seguro que esto no se quedara así, cuida tus pasos, lo que comes, bebes y respires, yo no dormiría tranquila si fuese tú- amenazo Sakura abiertamente, no conteniendo su propia ira con la Princesa. -Vete- ordeno la Haseki.

No pensando siquiera en oponerse a esa mujer poderosa y superior a cualquier otra persona del Palacio, Koyuki únicamente se digno a reverenciar debidamente a la Sultana Sakura, acatando sus órdenes como una niña, temiendo lo que ella pudiera hacer en su contra y no se equivocaba al pensar de esa manera. Tal vez fuese conocida por su magnanimidad y bondad, pero Sakura sabía que no podía dejar sin condena o consecuencia lo que Koyuki había hecho, ciertamente ella no hablaría ya que así lastimaría a Daisuke, guardaría silencio…pero eso no significase que otros no hablaran por ella, especialmente Aratani.

Nadie se salvaría de su propia caída.

* * *

La nueva posición de la que ahora gozaba su hermano Daisuke permitía una paz extraña en el Palacio, se encargaba de todos los asuntos de estado y gracias a ello muchos llegaban a pensar que el Sultan Sasuke ya había muerto y que ahora tenían ante ellos a un gobernante nuevo, un Sultan glorioso, incluso comenzaba a llamarlo—en privado—" _Su Majestad, el Sultan Daisuke_ " no sonaba nada mal y la influencia que tenía su madre sobre la política permitía un paz irrespirable hacia un tiempo atrás. Efectivamente Daisuke habría de ser, Kami mediante, un Sultan digno y poderoso como se esperaba y creía que seria.

Pudiendo pensar claramente gracias a ello, Sarada había invitado a su esposo a pasear por el jardín imperial apenas y él hubiera abandonado la sala del Consejo Real, aun le resultaba extraño aceptar que ya no era el Hasoda Basi del Sultan sino que un Visir con estatus y poder, diferente de cualquiera de sus predecesores, en el mejor de los sentidos sin duda.

Por sobre su vestido—totalmente opacado—la Sultana lucía un regio y estricto abrigo de piel gris oscuro de mangas amplias, y cuyo cuello se unía a las hombreras, formando un corte elegante de piel color negro y que realzaba la corona de tipo torre, emblemática de los Uchiha, hecha de tafetán y terciopelo gris oscuro sobre su largo cabello azabache que era ocultado por el velo que esta sostenía, no pudiendo ocultar los sencillos pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima que usaba a imagen del dije central de la gargantilla de plata y diamantes alrededor de su cuello. De pie tras ambos se encontraban diligentemente Chouchou y Himawari, aguardando toda orden que la Sultana tuviera a bien transmitirles.

-No podemos permitir que más sucesos como estos destruyan al Imperio, Boruto, ya se ha perdido demasiado- determino Sarada, intentando pensar en qué medidas tomar para evitar otro desastre.

-Resultará difícil evitarlo, Sarada- advirtió el Uzumaki, no negando que eso era una prioridad pero por ende no era algo fácil en lo absoluto, -es como luchar con una hidra, cortar una cabeza solo hace que crezcan dos más- analizo Boruto, igualmente intentando pensar en una posible estrategia a utilizar.

-Si quemamos los cuellos decapitados, ya no crecerán- corrigió Sarada, conociendo la analogía y no viendo tantos problemas en llevarla a cabo, -y eso es lo que debemos hacer- puntualizo la Uchiha, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, disfrutando de la brisa otoñal.

Enterarse siquiera de quienes eran los responsables de la muerte de su hermano había traído recuerdos negativos su mente…sus hermanos Itachi y Baru, igualmente asesinados de manera injustificada por causa de Mei y Rin en el pasado, no conseguía olvidarlo, era imposible. Entonces había sido una niña pero ahora era una Sultana y no se conformaría con absolutamente nada más que con la cabeza cercenada de Naoko y no necesitaba cuestionarse si eso era correcto o no siquiera para estar segura de que su madre debía de pensar igual y con justa razón ya que ella había tenido que padecer más por causa de Naoko, más desgraciadamente deberían esperar hasta que su padre despertara y se recuperara como tal, todo dependía de lo que él decidiera que era correcto, pero por ahora debían de encargarse de limitar y arrinconar al aliado principal de Naoko: Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha.

-Ya esperamos demasiado, la misericordia no durará para siempre, o actuamos o morimos en el intento- enfatizo Sarada, ocultando eficazmente su preocupación. -Shina y Mikoto han de estar discutiendo este asunto ahora, me adelanto a ellas- advirtió la Uchiha, sonriendo ladinamente, -Aratani dijo que Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha estaba involucrado, necesitamos averiguar cuanto y como- Boruto asintió inmediatamente ante esto justo cuando su esposa hubo detenido totalmente su andar. -Estas por encima de él, Boruto, eres un yerno del Imperio, por tus venas corre la sangre de Khanes de Crimea- señalo Sarada con absoluta prioridad y orgullo, -no eres como ningún otro Visir que haya pertenecido a este Imperio, en todos los sentidos- adulo la Sultana.

-Aprecio los halagos, mi Sultana- sonrió Boruto con aquella galantería que tanto lo caracterizaba pero que solo iba dirigida hacia la dueña de sus suspiros, -más puedes estar tranquila, obtendré información a cualquier precio, y aquí entre nos…- el Uzumaki le indico que se acercara para susurrarle de manera cómplice algo que nadie más debería de saber, -he deseado plantar cara a Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha desde hace mucho tiempo- admitió Boruto, sinceramente.

Puede que hasta hacia unas semanas atrás no hubiera tenido lugar en el diván más que como escolta y Hasoda Basi del Sultan, un jenízaro cualquiera por cuyas venas corría la sangre de los Khanes de Crimea, pero desde siempre había desconfiado en su totalidad de Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha y su opinión de él no había cambiado pese a que ahora frecuentaran-por así decirlo-el mismo entorno, la sala del Consejo Real, sino que todo lo contrario, su desconfianza y recelo por él no hacía sino aumentar más a cada momento.

-Eres libre de actuar…- Sarada sonrió, dejando conscientemente incompleta la frase, -como gustes- permitió la Sultana.

* * *

Sentada sobre la cama, en los aposentos del Príncipe Daisuke, Aratani hubo observado atentamente todo cuanto se encontraba a su alrededor, reparando por primera vez en la exquisita elegancia que conformaba la habitación. Rodeando la chimenea que permanecía encendida se encontraban una seguidilla de divanes hasta llegar a la puerta, algunos totalmente pegados a las paredes y otros predispuestos a la llegada de alguien o la cena que bien tendría lugar durante la noche, la estantería próxima a la casa se encontraba repleta de libros, todos los había leído superficialmente ya que algunos estaban escritos en idiomas que no conocía; veneciano, croata, serbio, húngaro…aquellos eran idiomas que aún no aprendía del todo, pero Daisuke se tomaba la molestia de ser su tutor en dicha labor. Junto a la estantería se encontraba el escritorio, con varias hojas blancas sobre su superficie de ser necesarias, al igual que una serie de libros que le resultaban útiles a su Príncipe durante el día y su jornada de trabajo en las reuniones que tenían lugar en la sala del Consejo. Y, finalmente, la cama donde estaba ella y desde donde podía contemplar absolutamente todo, incluyendo las puertas del armario que permanecían cerradas, exactamente junto a la gran y sumamente cómoda cama que ella conocía a la perfección.

Irrumpiendo en su análisis, las puertas fueron abiertas repentinamente, haciéndola levantarse y bajar la cabeza debidamente en cuanto Daisuke entro, sonriendo al verla ya que insistía en que quería tenerla a su lado en todo momento de serle posible, después de su madre ella era la mujer más importante en su vida. Habiendo ocupado nuevamente el lugar de su padre en la sala del Consejo Real, encargándose debidamente de los asuntos de estado, Daisuke tenía poco tiempo para sí mismo, teniendo que firmar edictos y recurrir a su madre cuando los asuntos eran más importantes para el bienestar del Imperio, pero de un modo u otro ya comenzaba a tomar el peso que su padre le había mencionado y valoraba la gobernanza, así como los consejos de su madre que lo contemplaba con amor y total orgullo y a quien saludaba cada mañana, pidiendo su bendición para encargarse en persona de hegemonía Imperial antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Teniendo que lucir como un gobernante y Sultan, -que era lo que se esperaba de él—usaba una sencilla túnica azul oscuro de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, ligeramente a holgadas desde los hombros, de cuello alto y errada por seis botones de plata. Por obre la túnica lucía un magnifico Kaftan azul oscuro -obsequio de su madre—de marcadas hombreras, bordado en hilo de plata y mangas posteriores que parecían lienzos de tela tras su brazos, cerrado a la altura del abdomen por una especie de fajín de igual color—totalmente liso—con una placa ornamental de plata con diamantes y zafiros incrustados y que se ajustaba totalmente a su cuerpo, estilizando el largo idóneo del Kaftan que permitía la escasa visibilidad de las pesadas botas de cuero negro que usaba. Comenzaban a llamarlo Sultan, más sabia que aún no lo era y no tenía prisa; estaba viviendo la experiencia pero no era como si ambicionase desesperadamente el trono, claro que no.

Ciertamente no tenía mucho tiempo para sí mismo, pero el breve tiempo que tenía libre…deseaba pasarlo junto a Aratani. Maravillado con su sola presencia, Daisuke avanzo lentamente hacia ella que se mantuvo con la mirada baja hasta que él la hubo tomado del mentón, observando atentamente su rostro y aquellos hermosos orbes esmeralda que solo podían hacerle competencia a su rostro. Sucumbiendo totalmente ante sus encantos, el Príncipe no pudo contenerse de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, apegándola a él y viéndola corresponderle con absoluta naturalidad, sujetándose de sus hombros y observándolo con la misma intensidad que él manifestaba.

-Te extrañe- suspiro Daisuke, inhalando su cautivador perfume, totalmente perdido en su belleza, -cada hora sin ti es un tormento- confeso el Uchiha, cada vez más abrumado por su belleza, sintiendo que cada día era el primero en que la contemplaba.

-Es lo mismo que siento yo- secundo Aratani, sonriendo en todo momento, -pero creo que hay una manera de olvidar ese tormento- aludió la pelicastaña, bajado la mirada y comenzando a desatar el fajín del Kaftan.

Había una prioridad que atender y pese a ello Daisuke no tenía problema alguno en llevarla a acabo, no teniendo en sus brazos a la mujer más hermosa que hubiera podido encontrar en su vida, tan hermosa como dulce y tan dulce como inteligente, ¿Existía alguien más maravillosa? Bueno, sí, solo una persona pero no entraba en el margen de la situación exactamente. Dejando caer el fajín al suelo, Aratani no hubo tenido ningún problema en deslizar el Kaftan por los hombros del Príncipe, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Estas jugando con fuego, Aratani- advirtió Daisuke, sonriendo ladinamente.

No pensaba oponerse, claro que no, estaría loco si lo hiciera, pero él mismo comenzaba a desear que un embarazo no tuviera lugar tan velozmente como debía de ser porque se encontraría privado de la mujer a la que amaba y deseaba desesperadamente. Sonriendo dulcemente, Aratani hizo lo propio, soltando la ligera unión que mantenía unida la chaqueta de encaje por sobre su vestido, quitándola sin ningún problema y dejándola caer el suelo, llevándose las manos a la espalda y comenzando a desbrochar el vestido ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

-Quiero arder en ese fuego…- manifestó Aratani, continuando con su labor pese a su agitada respiración, sintiendo la del Príncipe intensificarse de igual modo, -contigo- finalizo la pelicastaña, sosteniendo el vestido para evitar que cayera.

Daisuke se sintió incapaz de moverse, o al menos no hasta que, con avasalladora seguridad, Aratani hubo soltado el vestido, dejándolo caer sin más al suelo, quedando totalmente expuesta ante él…

* * *

-¿Estas segura, Shina?- inquirió Mikoto

Si había alguien que velara por el Imperio, siendo las hijas mayores del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, sin lugar dudas esas eran las Sultanas Mikoto y Shina que si bien amaban a sus esposos, no perdían oportunidad alguna de gozar totalmente de los beneficios que acarreaba tener por cónyuges a dos de los hombres de mayor renombre político en el Imperio y el mundo, el gran Visir del Imperio y el Embajador y Emisario Imperial. Contrarías a otras Sultanas, llevaba una vida matrimonial bastante larga ya que la gran mayoría de sus predecesoras habían enviudado en repetidas ocasiones, tanto por causa de las decisiones del Sultan como por su propio deseo de obtener un mejor esposo, pero ellas estaban tan satisfechas que debían admitir estar contentas de todo cuanto poseían en su vida, hasta entonces, más mantener la paz seguía siendo una prioridad absoluta.

Sumida en la incertidumbre y desconfianza, enterándose de la identidad del enemigo que debían de destruir, Mikoto hacia todo lo posible por contener su ira hacia Naoko y Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha, recordando los viejos días de enemistad con Mei, Ri y Obito que parecían fácilmente comparables si a su lista de males sumaban a la Princesa Koyuki.

Sentada sobre el cómodo diván-en la terraza d los aposentos de su hermana—la Sultana Mikoto se encontraba ataviada en unas modestas y protocolarias galas de seda color negro ribeteadas en diamantes, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y casi cubrir las manos, así como de escote cuadrado y ligeramente bajo, por sobre esta galas se hallaba una chaqueta gris oscuro metálico de escote en V, cerrada ligeramente más abajo del escote inferior y abierta bajo el vientre, sin mangas pese a que el borde de las mangas de las galas inferiores tuvieran un borde muy distintivo del mismo material de la chaqueta. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba recogido tras su nuca y oculto por un largo velo color negro que era sostenido por una sencilla corona de plata y ónix que se complementaba por la gargantilla de plata alrededor del cuello de la Sultana, con el dije ornamental de os Uchiha, así como un par de pendientes de palta y cristal en forma de lagrima.

-Aratani lo escucho personalmente, es la testigo más certera que tenemos- asevero Shina.

La confianza absoluta que sentía por Aratani es lo que tranquilizaba a Shina que podía decirse más segura al saber quién era el enemigo real a enfrentar y destruir, y lo que tendrían que hacer para conseguir aquello, más eso no significaba que pensara aguarda simplemente, claro que no, pero hasta que el Sultan se recuperar era su deber esperar pacientemente a la mejor resolución posible y de no resultarle satisfactoria solo entonces procedería a actuar según su propio criterio.

Sentada frente a su hermana mayor, la Sultan Shina de igual modo lucia unas sencillas galas de seda color negro, de escote alto y en V, así como de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas. Por sobre este se hallaba una chaqueta superior de cuello alto y cerrado, abierta bajo la altura de los hombros y cerrada nuevamente bajo el busto para rebelar parte del vestido inferior, si como de la falda ya que volvía a abrirse bajo el vientre, y cuya tela marrón rojiza -de mangas hasta los codos—estaba plagada de bordados otoñales. Su largo cabello rubio castaño se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca y oculto por un velo marrón-burdeo que era sostenido por una corona de oro que emulaba hojas doradas con pequeños rubíes y granates incrustados, complementada por un par de pequeños de pendientes de cuna de oro con un rubí en el centro.

-Me negaba a creer que Naoko fuera tan estúpida, pero lo es- concluyo Mikoto, apretándose las manos en un intento eficaz por contener su ira, -sabes muy bien que debemos hacer- menciono la pelirosa con obviedad.

-Si, matarla- determino Shina sin problema alguno, con suma naturalidad, -pero no podemos proceder a espaldas del mundo y sin un juicio- recordó la Sultana, conociendo el protocolo y sabiendo que deberían de apegarse a él, -deberemos esperar hasta que nuestro padre despierte e informarlo de todo tan pronto como nos sea posible- aclaro Shina.

El Imperio Uchiha y su jerarquía tal vez fueran tachados de barbáricos y crueles ante las demás naciones del mudo, ya que provenían de una tribu arcaica; _los Otsutsuki_ , pero el padre del fundador del Imperio, Indra Otsutsuki, había sido un hombre cauto, poderoso e inteligente, y por ello había organizado lo que ellos ahora llamaban el _Consejo Real_ , un estrato gubernamental en que se cumplieran leyes igualitarias para todos, ligeramente más flexibles para el Sultan pero no desproporcionadamente. Por ello, si había un enemigo como lo eran Naoko y Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha, debían de proceder ante el mundo entero, probando su culpabilidad y haciéndole saber a la gente las cosas que tenían lugar en el Palacio, todo era por igualdad de derechos, nada más.

-¿Nuestra madre lo sabe?- cuestiono Mikoto.

-Aratani me lo comento a mí y luego a nuestra madre- garantizo Shina, notando a pesar de ello que su hermana no sabía si estar segura o no, -la lealtad de Aratani es certera, Mikoto, no lo dudes- pidió la Sultana, confiando ciegamente en la favorita de su hermano.

-Lo intento- admitió Mikoto con total honestidad, -pero están sucediendo tantos desastres que ya no se en que creer- se excusó la pelirosa, bajando ligeramente la mirada, suspirando sonoramente.

-Pues cree en ella, formara parte de este Imperio y no es solo una cara bonita- adulo la Sultana, pensando en ella inmediatamente, -no está en la cama de Daisuke con ese único propósito- advirtió Shina, sonriendo levemente.

Parpadeando confundida, Mikoto no pudo entender a que se refería Shina, ¿Acaso tenía algo más que hacer que embarazarse y alumbrar un Príncipe?, ¿Quién era Aratani realmente?

* * *

Habiendo escuchado como-hacía unos momentos atrás-habían traído los documentos de los que su Príncipe debía encargarse, Aratani abrió los ojos apenas y sintió que las puertas de los aposentos eran cerradas. Era una tradición que la persona en el poder o quien precediera la reuniones del Consejo Real tuviera documentos que revisar y decretos que firmar, y evidentemente Daisuke no era un caso distinto sin importar que fuera un Príncipe sencillamente y estuviera actuando como gobernante del Imperio en ausencia de su padre, más eso solo significaba una cosa; más trabajo.

Volteando a ver a Daisuke, profundamente dormido a su lado, Aratani aparto tan sutilmente como le fue posible las sabanas para si levantarse, tomando la bata que estaba colgada junto a la cama, cubriéndose con ella mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el escritorio, volteando de vez en vez hacia la cama, garantizando no despertar inconscientemente a Daisuke en cualquier momento. Corroborando que no era si, Aratani rebusco afanosamente entre todos los documentos a firmar en el escritorio, leyéndolos atentamente y memorizando su contenido para contarle a la Sultana Sakura aquello que los Pashas y Visires esperaban que se llevara a cabo. Claro, su único deber no era embarazarse tan pronto como le fuera posible, sino que de igual modo garantizar que el Príncipe Daisuke tomara buenas decisiones y para estar totalmente segura de que fuera así debería de consultar sus dudas con la Sultana Sakura.

Frunciendo el ceño a causa de la ira, Aratani se hubo encontrado con un documento escrito de puño y letra de Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha, su dialecto era muy honorifico y correcto, más no fue suficiente para Aratani que-cumpliendo la voluntad de la Sultana Sakura y la propia-se encamino tan rápidamente como pudo hacia la chimenea, rompiendo el documento y arrojándolo al fuego. Si querían garantizar que no hubieran amenazas, debían destruir a sus enemigos en la forma más básica. Creyendo haberlo despertado, Aratani volteo inmediatamente hacia la cama, suspirando tranquilamente al ver que Daisuke no había hecho sino removerse ligeramente. Sin apartar sus ojos de la cama, Aratani regreso al escritorio, acomodando los documentos y edictos tal y como los había encontrado, habiéndolos leído por completo y no deseando que fuera palpable su interés en inmiscuirse tanto en política como lo hacía la Sultana Sakura.

Habiendo cumplido con el rol que le tocaba ejercer, Aratani regreso tranquilamente a la cama, dejando la bata donde la había encontrado y ocupando su lugar en los brazos del Príncipe una vez más, cerrando los ojos y deseando dormir cómodamente esta vez. Algunos, quizá, pudieran pensar que ella deseaba ser como la Sultana Sakura y ascender a la cima del poder lo antes posible, pero su idea no era esa sino servirle, ser sus ojos y oídos en el Palacio para pagarle el amor de madre que le había brindado desde siempre. Quería ser su mayor aliada, solo eso. Si eso acarreaba poder, bien, pero de otra forma no, no guardaba más ambiciones que proteger al Imperio y destruir a la Sultan Naoko, a Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha, a la Princesa Koyuki y a cualquier enemigo que osase atentar contra la Sultana Sakura, el Sultan, los Príncipes o las Sultanas.

No quería ser una Sultana por ambición, sino por lealtad.

* * *

La preocupación y los recuerdos tristes eran ineludibles, y pese a que tuviera que encargarse de tantas cosas mientras Sasuke estaba enfermo, Sakura no podía disfrutar de los momentos en que estaba libre de preocupaciones de carácter político, suspirando tristemente para sí misma mientras se mantenía sentada sobre el diván a unos pasos del escritorio y desde donde podía contemplar en su totalidad la puerta y las amplias dimensiones de la habitación. Sus hijos habrían de ser su muerte, lo sentía ya habiendo perdido a tres de ellos, más y pese a intentar creer que Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Daisuke, Rai, Izumi y Shisui estarían bien en base a todo cuando estaba haciendo…no podía estar segura, tenía miedo de perder a cualquier de ellos en los días venideros, habiendo perdido tanto, ¿Cómo podía no sentir miedo? Resultaba imposible de lograr, al menos por su parte.

Pero como Sultana tenía una imagen que mantener, ya fuera que realmente resultara importante para ella o no, pero resultaba importante para la corte, el pueblo y el Imperio, así que por ende sacrificar su propia salud con el fin de contribuir a la masificación del poder de los Uchiha era un sacrificio noble a hacer, o al menos quería creer que, en el futuro, las próximas generaciones valoraría el legado que ella y todos sus predecesores habían forjado hasta ahora, ese era su único consuelo. Repentinamente el eco de golpes contra las puertas rompió el silencio, Irrumpiendo en sus divagaciones.

-Adelante- indico Sakura.

Las puertas hubieron sido inmediatamente abiertas por obra de lo leales jenízaros atestados en el exterior, permitiendo el ingreso de la señorita Eri Kalfa, la madre de la pequeña Sultana Kaori que se encontraba en sus brazos, ingresando con la mirada baja y respetuosa luego de una larga ausencia ante su propia y debida recuperación tras un parto tan difícil, pero cumpliendo su promesa y presentándose ante la Sultana Sakura así como había prometido que lo haría.

Pese a no tener una responsabilidad real que cumplir más que cuidar de su hija, el vestuario correspondiente a Eri evidentemente debía de ser mejor que el de una sirvienta o Kalfa promedio, luciendo como habría de hacerlo una joven más del Harem, pero sin alcanzar la distinción de una favorita. Lucía un sencillo vestido blanco de escote alto y cuadrado, ribeteado en encaje de igual color en el escote y centro del corpiño, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas como lienzos de gasa, exponiendo frontalmente sus brazos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta superior celeste-grisáceo de mangas ajustada y corta hasta los codos, de escote bajo y redondo bajo el busto, cerrado por cuatro botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre y que portaba un aspecto inocente y correcto a su vez. Sus largos rizos rubio oscuro caían perfectamente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro y decorados por una diadema de oro con topacios y diamantes incrustados, complementando unos largos pendiente de oro con topacios en forma de lágrima colgando de ellos y que aprecian difusos ante el largo de su cabello.

-Sultana- reverencio Eri, respetuosamente.

Pese a encontrarse sentada n el diván, Sakura hubo de reconocer que la sorprendía enormemente ver a Eri finalmente, habiendo insistido en que pasara más tiempo del prudencial en cama para que así su mejoría fuera totalmente segura. Tal vez no pudiera tener el rango de Sultana, pero la inocencia y lealtad de Eri era admirable, y Sakura estaba totalmente determinada a mantenerla a su lado tanto o más de lo que le fuese posible, justo como había hecho con Aratani, era la madre de su nieta al fin y al cabo, la hija de Kagami, no velar por ella seria no respetar la memora de su hijo y eso es algo que nunca podría hacer.

-Eri, ¿estas recuperada?- consulto la Haseki, preocupada de la _Kalfa_.

-Gracias a Kami el dolor ya se fue- tranquilizo Eri, sonriendo al ver nuevamente a su Sultana, -cumplí mi promesa Sultana, estoy a sus pies- garantizo la Kalfa, reverenciándola como tal y tendiéndole a la pequeña Sultana en sus brazos.

No resistiéndose en lo absoluto, Sakura cargo cuidadosamente a la pequeña de diminutos rizos castaños en sus brazos, cuyos orbes ónix la observaron con ternura. Le había dado el nombre de _Kaori_ a su nieta en honor de la _Sultana Kaori_ , la única hija del Sultan Hashirama, una mujer de absoluto renombre en el Imperio pese al pasar de las décadas desde aquella época, pero si era así era por haber sido la primera hija de un Sultan en dirigir la corte y el Harem-así como interferir en política-ostentando además el rango de _Madre Sultana_. Esperaba que su nieta tuviera una vida así de magnánima y gloriosa, Kami mediante sucedería.

-Kaori, cariño- arrullo Sakura, observando atentamente el rostro de la pequeña que apenas y era un poco menor que su propia hija, Hanan, -es igual de hermosa que tú, Eri- adulo la Haseki.

Eri se ruborizo ligeramente ante el alago, sonriendo únicamente, observando como su hija se dormía con absoluta rapidez en brazos de la Sultana Sakura. Intentaba ser una buena madre, como se esperaba que fuera, pero pese a ello no conseguía hacer que su hija durmiera a menos que antes la Sultana Sakura pudiera arrullarla, evidentemente la experiencia de madre de la Sultana la superaba y resultaba familiarmente cómoda y reconfortante para su hija, más la Sultana no tenía problema alguno en colaborar en ello.

-No podía dormirse Sultana, por eso la traje ante usted, duerme con facilidad en sus brazos- detallo la Kalfa, contemplando con ternura a su hija, -a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo- admitió Eri, ligeramente avergonzada por ello.

-Tuve nueve hijos, se aprende de ello- bromeo la Haseki, -pronto lo harás tú también- aseguro Sakura.

Más que eso, estaba el hecho de haber cuidado desde siempre de su hermana menor, Matsuri, eso le había permitido saber cómo cuidar a un niño tan pequeño, eso y un aparentemente natural instinto maternal que surgía en ella cada vez que veía a un niño o niña que necesitaba de ella, como había sucedido con Tenten que pese a ser como su hermana menor era indispensablemente importante para ella. Repentinamente aquella punzada tuvo lugar en su pecho, quitándole el aliento, más Sakura hizo hasta lo impensable por mantener su autocontrol y fingir estoicismo total, no exteriorizando como se sentía en realidad. No podía hacerlo o seria su ruina, nadie podía saber la verdad.

-¿Sucede algo, Sultana? Luce muy pálida- se preocupó Eri.

-Nada importante- sonrió Sakura para tranquilizarla, más aun así Eri no pareció conforme, -son las preocupaciones, Eri, el temor de que viejos sucesos vuelvan a tener lugar- justifico la Haseki, diciendo la verdad a medias.

-Kami mediante eso no sucederá otra vez, Sultana- oro Eri, deseando que hubiera paz tanto para el Imperio como para el Palacio, sin importar que pareciera imposible.

-Amén- oro la Haseki con absoluta sinceridad. -Tráela a mi presencia siempre que necesites, es mi nieta, siempre querré tenerla cerca- animo Sakura.

Siempre querría tener cerca a Kaori, a Hanan, a Izuna, a Ayame y a Naori, ellos eran sus nietos, su vida, la prueba de que a pesar de todo el Imperio seguiría a flote porque su estirpe había conseguido expandir la jerarquía de los Uchiha, aun y cuando ya no tuviera un nieto que pudiera suceder a cualquier de sus hijos o a Sasuke en el trono…sus nietas y su nieto Izuna podrían expandir el poder político que tenía el Imperio y a si engrandecer su autoridad.

-Así lo haré, Sultana- garantizo Eri, sabiendo que debía de regresar a sus aposentos, -que descanse- manifestó la Kalfa.

-Tú también Eri- deseo Sakura, observando una última vez a su nieta en brazos de Eri, -llama a Tenten, por favor- pidió la Haseki, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Si, Sultana-reverencio Eri, despidiéndose.

Sakura mantuvo una completa imagen de seriedad y estoicismo en su rostro hasta que las puertas se hubieron cerrado, llevándose una mano al pecho en un intento por aminorar el dolor, levantándose dificultosamente del diván, apoyándose en este para poder llegar al escritorio, apoyando en el las palmas de sus manos, intentando respirar tan normalmente omo pudo mientras tomaba la jarra sobre la mesa, sirviendo un poco de agua en una copa, aguardando hasta que escucho el eco de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose prontamente.

-Sultana- reverencio correctamente la pelicastaña, -¿está bien?- consulto Tenten al ver ligeramente agitada a la Sultana.

Jadeando tan imperceptiblemente como le fue posible, Sakura volteo a ver a Tenten que, comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que pasaba, rebusco en el interior de la chaqueta de su vestido, extrayendo rápidamente un pequeño frasco que abrió mientras se acercaba al escritorio, vaciando su contenido en la copa que estaba frente a la Sultana. La medicina dada por el doctor C cumplía dos funciones, una calmante que surtía efecto inmediatamente y otra sanadora, lenta, pero que garantizaba un tiempo relativamente prolongado de tranquilidad y aparente mejoría. Agradeciéndole con la mirada, Sakura no lo pensó dos veces siquiera antes de beber lentamente el contenido de la copa, solo dejándola sobre la mesa cuando se hubo encontrado vacía.

-Ya estoy bien-tranquilizo Sakura, regulando su respiración.

Tenten asintió tristemente, a regañadientes, su Sultan había tomado una decisión terminante y tal vez esa fuera la única forma en que pudieran tenerla con ellos lo más posible, debían de agradecer que tenían un tiempo relativamente largo para disfrutar de su compañía, pero hacerse a la idea de perderla, de vivir en un mundo sin ella…resultaba desgarrador de imaginar siquiera.

* * *

El protocolo Imperial permitía que una Sultana casada permaneciera en el Palacio ya que tenía derecho propio a ello por llevar la sangre del Imperio en sus venas, pero si bien esto era permitido, de igual modo se imponía el deber de residir en un Palacio propio al menos durante un año para así tener debida independencia de su familia y el caso de la Sultana Izumi no era diferente, ocupando el Palacio Fuyikase muy cerca del Palacio Imperial, pero a su vez ceca de la frontera de la capital con las otras provincias aledañas. Más aun así Izumi sentía preocupación por toda su familia, inclusive por su hermana Sarada a pesar del rencor que le profesaba, los enemigos a su familia estaban muy próximos y el hecho de que su padre se encontrar enfermo no contribuía a alivianar las cosas para ella, sino que la asustaba, la asustaba la idea de que alguna de sus hermanas tuviera que morir o alguno de sus otros hermanos, o su madre o su padre para el peor de los casos.

A causa de esta incontenible preocupación que no hacía sino aumentar con el pasar de los días era que Izumi había roto con su orgullo y comprendido que en esas circunstancias necesitaba del apoyo de alguien, alguien que sintiera algo sincero por ella y la única persona en esas condiciones era su esposo, Mitsuki. Si bien había estipulado inmediatamente su derecho como Sultana de que el matrimonio no se consumara hasta que ella lo desease, no había hecho sino permanecer durante la tarde en los aposentos de él y ahora—sentada en el diván junto a la ventana—quedarse dormida esperándolo.

Apenas y habiendo regresado a su Palacio, bueno, el Palacio que compartía con la Sultana Izumi, resulto sorpresivo para Mitsuki entrar en sus aposentos y encontrarla profundamente dormida, junto a la ventana, ajena a todo cuanto pudiera encontrarse alrededor de ella.

Ciertamente muchos decían que había mujeres más hermosas, pero para él la Sultana Izumi era la mujer más bella del mundo, con sus femeninas y dulces facciones totalmente relajadas causa de la aparente tranquilidad que podía obtener durante su sueño, con su largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta ladina plagada de rizos que caía sobre su hombro derecho, adornada por un modesta corona de oro y esmeraldas complementada por un par de pequeños pendientes de diamantes y esmeralda en forma de lagrima. Su figura se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo vestido verde pálido de cuello y escote redondo, fusionados entre sí para crear un margen o especie de pechera que igualmente conformaba unas marcadas hombreras, pero bajo cuyo escote caían cuatro botones de diamante verticalmente hasta la altura del vientre, las mangas eran ajustadas y cortas hasta los codos, abiertas a esta altura con un aire inocente al igual que al falda interior que estaba bordad en hilo cobrizo para formar una hermosa serie de bordados de flores de jazmín y hojas

Considerando impropio invadir su espacio, Mitsuki tomo la decisión de dejarla dormir tranquilamente, ya hablaría en otro momento pero lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era molestarla, él tranquilamente podría dormir en otra habitación con el fin de no incomodarla. Entreabriendo lentamente los ojos, Izumi se hubo percatado que ya había anochecido, esperado el momento en que las puertas se abrieran y Mitsuki apareciera, peor apena y hubo abierto los ojos se encontró con la visión de la espalda del Pasha que aparentemente parecía estar dispuesto a marcharse y dejarla sola, pero ella no quería eso, por el contrario, quería que se quedara con ella.

-Mitsuki, no te vayas- pidió Izumi, saliendo de su letargo, levantándose del diván y alisándose ominosamente la falda.

Mitsuki hubo de admitir que le sorprendió que ella lo llamara por su nombre, claro, ya habían interactuado con anterioridad pero la indiferencia de la Sultana ante el matrimonio entre ambos había sido clara, apenas y tratando lo que era estrictamente necesario ya que él la representaba en el Palacio Imperial, al menos hasta que ella decidiera volver a la corte que era su lugar, pero de ser así no lo llamaba por su nombre sino que por su título honorifico; " _Pasha_ ". Ocultando su sorpresa, Mitsuki hubo volteado a verla, acerándose con lentitud hacia ella como correspondía ya que, y pese a que estuvieran casados, las ordenes de ella deban de acatarse.

-¿Por qué no está en sus aposentos, Sultana?- indago el Pasha

-Te esperaba, no quiero estar sola- confeso Izumi, siento absolutamente sincera. -Han sucedido tantas cosas- murmuro la Sultana tanto para sí como para el Pasha, -no puedo dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos temo que la muerte se encuentre a la vuelta de la esquina- admitió Izumi, nerviosa.

No recordaba a su hermanos Itachi y Baru ni como habían muerto, si se había enterado de ello lo había hecho con el pasar de los años, pero la muerte de Kagami, luego la de Midoriko y sus dos pequeños sobrinos Sasuke y Mikoto era excesivo para ella, la idea de que el poder aparentado no fuese suficiente…había trastocado su mundo por completo, no tenía idea de quienes eran sus enemigos realmente y eso era lo peor; la incertidumbre, el miedo que sentía a causa de eso.

-No debe tener miedo Sultana, la protegeré con mi vida, no lo dude- garantizo el Pasha con indiscutible lealtad.

-Lo creo, pero…- Izumi bajo la mirada, titubeando ante lo que iba a decir, puede que fuese una Sultana pero no dejaba de ser una adolescente y como tal tenia inseguridades, -estoy sola y tengo miedo- admitió la Sultana, alzando la mirada hacia Mitsuki que la escuchaba atentamente, -ayúdame, Mitsuki, quiero olvidar, quiero empezar desde cero- rogo Izumi, tomándolo de las manos, -no puedo ignorar lo que me hizo mi hermana y cuanto la aborrezco por ello, pero quiero amar de nuevo y sé que, con el tiempo, quizá pueda corresponder lo que tu sientes- vaticino la Sultana, deseando poder dejar todo lo vivido atrás, o al menos lo que resultaba doloroso. -Muéstrame el camino para volver a empezar- pidió Izumi, sonriéndole ligeramente.

Era muy consciente de lo que estaba garantizado y lo decía con absoluta sinceridad, realmente creía poder corresponder a los sentimientos de Mitsuki, con tiempo y paciencia claro que podría, ya existía amistad entre ellos sin importar que ella hubiera intentado romperla, eso era el principio de algo, pero para que las cosas resultaran debía de poner todo su empeño en ello. El Pasha no supo que decir ante esta declaración, claro que él era muy consciente de lo que sentía, así como el hecho de que, quizá, nunca pudiera ser correspondido, pero la Sultana ante él estaba accediendo a dar la oportunidad de que existiera un vínculo entre ambos, era prácticamente un sueño, pero sabía que más que eso; él igualmente habría de demostrar ser signo de ella, ese era el propósito de tener un matrimonio como el que existía entre ambos.

-Sultana, la esperaría la vida entera si fuese necesario- prometió Mitsuki.

Pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, el Pasha hubo posado cariñosamente sus manos sobre los hombros de la Sultana que sonrió levemente. El primer paso de algo era dar la ocasión para algo aún más grande…

* * *

 _Si el sueño que había tenido anteriormente era extraño, el que aparentemente estaba teniendo ahora era sin sentido ya que –y pese a transitarlo incontables veces–el bosque que llevaba horas recorriendo, a su entender, no variaba en lo absoluto, todo se veía absolutamente igual, sin poder encontrar un claro de dónde tener un punto remotamente entendible del entorno. Finalmente, y ante tanto esfuerzo aparentemente infructuoso, Sasuke hubo percibido una especie de luz a lo lejos, destellante como el sol y que consiguió guiarlo hacia una especie de claro. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo seguiría soñando, pero comenzaba a hacérsele aburrido, ¿Qué más habría de suceder que no hubiera ocurrido ya? Habiendo llegado al "claro" Sasuke se hubo llevado una sorpresa que hubiera concebido siquiera y que lo confundió enormemente._

 _En efecto se trataba de un claro, pero en el centro de él y sobre el centro del bosque, cubierto en su totalidad de nieve, se hallaba el trono Imperial, iluminado por la luz del sol que destellaba sobre los diamantes y que le impidió visibilizar del todo aquella escena tal confusa mientras avanzaba hacia él. El trono ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso era otro recordatorio del hecho de que debía anteponer el Sultanato por sobre sus sentimientos como Baru y el mismo ya le había dicho que hiciera? Durante su andar, la luz comenzó a resultarle más clara y visible, dándole así la serena imagen de quien se encontraba recostada sobre el trono, profundamente dormida, la única persona que incluso en sus sueños podía proveerlo de calma en todas su formas: Sakura_

 _La mujer que tanto amaba se encontraba allí, delante de él, totalmente alcanzable pero con un aspecto que lo hizo darse cuenta de que a pesar de lo hermoso que significara aquello porque ella se encontrase presente…no dejaba de ser un sueño ya que en lugar de la mujer que tenía por esposa ante él se encontraba la misma adolescente de dieciséis años que había llegado al Palacio en calidad de esclava, aquella muchacha inocente y "_ _salvaje_ _", exuberante y valiente que estaba depuesta a enfrentarse a todos con tal de conservar su individualismo y que veía reflejada cada día en la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón._

 _Lucía un hermoso e inocente vestido blanco de escote cuadrado con un ligero borde de encaje, los costados del corpiño así como las mangas ajustadas—excepto por las hombreras de gasa y los lienzos en que se abrían las mangas en forma de lienzos de seda, al igual que el interior de la falda y el centro del corpiño, igualmente blancos—y la falda superior estaban bordadas en hilo cobrizo y dorado en un patrón de líneas que hacían resaltar el tono de su piel y la sencilla diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de oro y perlas que reposaba sobre su largo cabello rosado plagado de rizos que caía libremente tras su espalda, enmarcando de igual modo unos sencillos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima y el emblema de los Uchiha, que él le había obsequiado, y que reposaba alrededor de su largo cuello._

 _No existía nadie más hermosa que ella en el mundo, nadie, porque ella era un ángel._

 _Apenas y se encontró frente a ella, Sasuke no titubeo en ningún momento, arrodillándose delante del trono, observándola atentamente. Entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella, Sasuke contemplo totalmente fascinado su abrumadora belleza que no había hecho sino acentuarse aún más con el pasar del tiempo, teniendo una expresión de completa paz sobre su hermoso rostro que permanecía sereno e imperturbable. Alzando otra de sus manos, el Uchiha acaricio acompasadamente su rostro, trazando sus inocentes, cinceladas y perfectas facciones; sus mejillas, sus parpados, los contornos de su rostro, sus labios…_ _Rompiendo con la bruma del sueño, los hermosos orbes esmeralda de la pelirosa se abrieron finalmente, observando con amor incondicional a quien se encontraba delante de ella, plasmando una inmediata sonrisa en sus labios ante el encuentro de sus miradas, feliz de encontrarse junto a él. Sin dejar de sonreír y agasajada por él que acariciaba su rostro, Sakura apoyo sus manos sobre el trono, sentándose sin apartar sus ojos de el en ningún momento, así como sin desvanecer la sonrisa de sus labios, apartándose lo suficiente como para hacerle un lugar a él, anhelando que estuviera a su lado porque él era lo más importante que había en su vida, el resto del mundo desaparecería pero sabía que él jamás la abandonaría. Sentándose frente a ella, Sasuke no aparto su mirada ónix del hermoso rostro de ella, observando el aspecto impecable y satinado de su piel, el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas, el brillo de los ojos a causa de la luz, era tan hermosa…_

 _Alzando una de sus manos, Sasuke acaricio cuidadosamente el rostro de ella que en ningún momento hubo cesado de observarlo con sus encantadores orbes esmeralda. Ciertamente la mujer a quien veía cada día era más vulnerable, no tenía aquella fortaleza inequívoca que sus enemigos habían conseguido arrebatarle, pero era aún más preciada para él porque debía protegerla y porque le había dado todo cuanto pudiera desear; amor, una familia, al solidez de un Imperio poderoso e irrefutable, y paz, una paz que solo en sus sueños hubiera podido imaginar, todo cuanto poseía se lo debía a ella. Sonriendo, Sakura cerró lentamente sus ojos, acercando su rostro al de él, más y más a cada segundo. El simple y dulce contacto entre los labios de ambos fue más que suficiente…_

Entreabriendo lentamente los ojos, Sasuke parpadeo con confusión, observando donde se encontraba; en sus aposentos. Efectivamente todo cuanto había sentido y visto se trataba de un sueño, un sueño que si bien había sabido darle respuestas, confundirlo y su vez llenarlo de paz…no dejaba de ser un sueño y lo que estaba ante él, ahora, era la realidad, pero una realidad que no sería tolerable o maravillosa de no ser por el ángel en su vida y gracias a quien todo cobraba sentido. Acudiendo ante sus pensamientos, Sasuke observo con confusión una figura que se hubo levantado del diván junto a su escritorio y sobre quien la luz del sol pareció reflejarse y magnificarse, imposibilitando contemplarla mientras rodeaba la cama y se acercaba a él, o al menos no hasta que hubo sido alcanzada por las sombras de la habitación, destellando como el sol a pesar de todo, sentándose en la cama a su lado…su ángel.

Extrañamente y como si hubiera vaticinado que la espera de aquella larga semana por fin hubiese culminado, Sakura había despertado de un humor inusualmente feliz y por ello había deseado expresarlo tanto como le fuese posible en su apariencia, acudiendo al amanecer a los aposentos del Sultan, teniendo fe en que su espera habría valido la pena, aguardando sobre el diván y observando la impecable y hermosa aparición del sol en toda su gloria, como una especie de señal. Y ahora, teniendo un extraño sentir en un pecho, Sakura hubo levado su vita hacia la cama, sonriendo radiantemente en cuanto vio que, finalmente y tras tan larga espera, su Sultan estaba despierto, levantándose prontamente del diván y acudiendo a su lado. Guiándose por su instinto, así como por la imagen que se esperaba de ella como la Haseki del Sultan, es que estaba usando el vestido en cuestión, hecho en seda dorada, de escote corazón, sin mangas, únicamente aferrado a sus hombros por un par de tirantes, la tela del lado derecho—ligeramente anaranjada—del busto descendía ligeramente hasta finalizar en un recogido ribeteado de diamantes bajo el busto, así como de igual modo ocurría con otro lienzo idéntico, desde la cadera derecha en caída descendente hacia la cadera izquierda, sosteniendo el lienzo y enmarcando su figura por un broche de plata que complementaba los bordados de plata y diamantes. Por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta transparente, -bordada en hilo de plata, diamantes e hilo de oro-igualmente dorada, de escote en V cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre, de mangas holgadas y largas hasta las muñecas, así como de falda abierta en los costados. Su largo cabello se encontraba plagado de rizos y cayendo cadenciosamente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, enmarcando el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello, así como los sencillos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima que maximizaban—al igual que el vestido—la soberbia corona imperial de los Uchiha hecha de gasa dorada y recubierta con toda clase de joyas, montada sobre una base de oro.

Lucia simplemente perfecta.

-Sakura…- murmuro Sasuke, perdido en su belleza.

-Sasuke- sonrió Sakura, radiantemente, -estoy aquí, siempre voy a estar aquí- prometió la Haseki, entrelazando su mano con la de él.

Todo era exactamente igual a lo que había visto en su sueño, ella, su belleza, su absoluta perfección, el brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa…Baru había dicho que ella siempre se mantendría a su lado y en efecto era así, el Sultan en él le había reprochado que ni siquiera el amor era un sentimiento necesario en su vida, pero aunque no lo necesitase como Sultan…lo necesitaba como hombre, porque amaba a su esposa, al ángel que lo había hecho despertar de ese sueño, encontrándose con aquello que tanto amaba recordar; _ella era su realidad_. Aún demasiado débil como para poder moverse, Sasuke alzo su mano libre, acariciando cuidadosamente el rostro de ella que en ningún momento dejo de sonreírle, descendiendo su tacto hasta llegar a su cuello, haciendo que se inclinara ligeramente. Consciente de lo que él quería, Sakura se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de, con sumo cuidado, recostarse sobre el pecho de él, marcando una distancia absolutamente nimia entre sus rostros antes de unir finalmente sus labios, sintiendo el brazo de él envolverse alrededor de sus hombros, apegándola hacia sí.

Al igual que el sol que se filtraba por la ventana en ese nuevo amanecer, Kami mediante todo habría de dar un vuelco y permitir que la paz volviese a sus vidas, pero para ello debían de destruir a sus enemigos, fueran quienes fueran.

* * *

 **PD:** prometí actualizar lo más pronto posible y lo cumplo, aunque advierto que quizá actualice " **La Bella & La Bestia**" mañana por la noche o pasado mañana, pero igualmente ya trabajo en ello por y para ustedes. :3 he aquí la actualización dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (como siempre y cuyos comentarios adoro) así como a todos aquellos que leen, siguen o comentan la historia en todas su formas, agradeciendo la atención que le brindan a este despreciable intento de escritora :3 como y mencione anteriormente, las alusiones a **Indra Otsutsuki** corresponden al **nuevo fic** que tengo en mente y que estaría basado en la serie " **Ertugrul** **"** (que finalizo apenas el mes pasado) basada en el personaje histórico de quien fue el padre de **Osman I** el **primer Sultan** del **Imperio Otomano** , evidentemente esperare apoyo y conformidad de ustedes antes de iniciar la redacción, pero quería comunicarles mi idea :3 nuevamente gracia por la atención, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Con respecto a ciertos temas:**

- **Los sueños de Sasuke:** en esta etapa me oriento a lo visto en la serie " **Kösem La Sultana** " con el personaje del **Sultan Murad IV** que se debate en si ser hombre o Sultan, pues eme morir como le ocurrió a su hermano **Osman** , no siendo el Sultan que deseaba ser. Lo cierto es que más que agotamiento, Sasuke está pasando por una crisis importante, **¿Hombre o Sultan?** Como individuo esta intentando encontrar el equilibrio y eso comenzara a verse en su totalidad partir de los próximos capítulos en que se cuestionara si poner la crueldad por encima de sus sentimientos sabiendo que con ello protegerá a otros o ser alguien más vulnerable y permitir que sus sentimientos lo controlen.

- **La lealtad de Sakura:** muchos han comentado que están felices ante el empoderamiento femenino de Sakura y su lealtad, pero pronto se vendrán las pruebas más difíciles que la harán cuestionarse si haber sacrificado su vida por Sasuke realmente merece la pena, el Imperio indudablemente será lo más importante para ella, pero solo puedo advertirles que no den nada por sentado, ay que en la seguridad está la desilusión de no saber qué sucederá más adelante.


	30. Chapter 29

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 29

-Sasuke, por favor- pidió Sakura de forma insistente.

-No, Sakura, aquí hay comida suficiente para un regimiento- aclaro el Uchiha, por si para ella no era lo bastante obvio, -no puedes pedirme que coma todo esto- se defendió Sasuke.

-Estuviste una semana enfermo, tienes que comer- protesto Sakura acercándole la cuchara, ante lo cual el Uchiha se alejó inmediatamente. -Sasuke, abre la boca- ordeno la Haseki.

Por más que quisiera protestar, Sasuke sabía muy bien que de nada le serviría. Si, indiscutiblemente era el Sultan del mundo y gozaba de poder y autoridad ilimitada, pero gobernar su propia salud, estando su esposa presente…eso era absolutamente imposible, y tampoco es como si pensase en resistirse por más tiempo, pero disfrutar de un momento de normalidad tras tantos problemas era su único sentir egoísta en aquellas circunstancias y quería disfrutar sinceramente de ello.

-Está bien, pero con una condición- puntualizo el Uchiha.

Sakura asintió antes de que él le señalara el plato que contenía el postre, aceptaba comer todo cuanto ella exigiera, pero solo si ella comía también. La había visto pegada a él desde el amanecer, sin probar bocado alguno, y por más agradecido que estuviera por su preocupación, no iba a permitir que ella se descuidase a si misma de ninguna forma. Ciertamente él tenía razón, descuidarse a sí misma no era algo que pudiera hacer ya que su hija Hanan aun era muy pequeña y dependía totalmente de ella, pero tanto por sí misma como por él es que hubo aceptado aquella " _condición_ ".

-Bien- sonrió Sakura.

Intentando no reír, Sasuke accedió a sus órdenes, teniendo que comer pese a que comenzase a sentirse satisfecho, pero observándola atentamente a ella que de igual modo lo ayudo a intentar consumir el postre que se encontraba sobre la bandeja, ¿y cómo no? Ella era una aficionada por las fresas y Karui gentilmente y pensando en ella precisamente había enviado un delicioso postre de fresas con crema. Sasuke no pudo evitar observarla divertido, podían haber pasado años desde su llegada al Palacio, pero ella en el fondo seguía siendo la misma, por ello era diferente de todos, ella no había cambiado su esencia, su inocencia seguía ahí. El repentino eco de golpes contra la puerta rompió con el aire tan ameno entre ambos.

-Adelante- indico la Haseki, limpiándose con la servilleta.

Podían haber pasado un par de horas, mas era sabido por todos que las noticias comenzaban a correr pronto por el Palacio y el hecho de que el Sultan estuviera recuperado y despierto era de suma importancia, haciendo que todo el mundo ya comenzara a hablar de ello de viva voz. Si bien la Sultana Sakura se había empeñado en encargarse personalmente de que su esposo recuperase sus fuerzas tan rápidamente como fuera posible, su medida de protección no había impedido que sus hijas e hijos fueran conocedores de la recuperación de su padre, acudiendo a sus aposentos tan prontamente como les resulto posible luego de la reunión del Consejo a la cual—separadamente—habían asistido como debían. Mediante los dos fornidos jenízaros en el exterior, las puertas se hubieron abierto inmediatamente bajo las órdenes de la Haseki que, al igual que el Sultan, hubo observado la pronta aparición de sus hijos e hijas, así como de sus Pashas y Visires de mayor confianza; Kakashi, Konohamaru y Boruto.

-Padre- reverencio Sarada sonriendo radiantemente, -la mayor alegría que podíamos recibir llega a nosotros, Kami mediante no nos harás pasar otro susto así- oro la Uchiha sinceramente, sin dejar de sentirse alegre al volver a ver a su padre totalmente recuperado.

Habiendo abandonado el luto por completo, Sarada relucía sin lugar a dudas, como la rosa albana que era, con su largo cabello azabache cayendo en cadenciosos rizos tras su espalda, adornado por una sencilla corona de oro en forma de espinas con un dije en forma de corazón, que caía sobre la coronilla, con un diamante dorado en el centro en forma de lagrima a imagen de aquellas que ribeteaban la hermosa estructura de oro, complementada por un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Su esbelta figura se encontraba ataviada por un estricto aunque hermoso vestido azul claro de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas que tenía sobre si una chaqueta superior de cuello alto hecho de encaje de seda azul, abierto en un escote en V cuya tela se encontraba plagada de bordados en hilo de oro, permaneciendo en los costados y manteniendo un margen tanto elegante como especifico.

De pie a su lado se encontraba Shina, luciendo unas espectaculares galas rosa crema bordadas en oro para emular tanto flores de cerezo como el solemne emblema Imperial de los Uchiha, de escore en V, bajo el busto, y mangas holgadas, abiertas frontalmente a la altura de los hombros y abierta bajo el vientre para exponer parte del vestido inferior, color rosa suave, de escote cuadrado y alto, así como de mangas ajustadas. Alrededor de su largo cuello se encontrada una fina cadena de plata con un dije con una base en forma de lagrima y sobre la base de hallaba un diamante ámbar en su centro a imagen de un par de largos pendientes. Su largo cabello rubio castaño se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras sus nuca, exponiendo su cuello y realzado por una prominente corona de tipo casquete, hecha de oro para conformar una compleja estructura decorada con diamantes, citrinos y piedras de ámbar.

Con su creciente poder y autoridad innata, Mikoto se encontraba junto a sus dos hermanas, vistiendo unas sencillas galas granate de escote ligeramente entre cuadrado y redondo, con seis botones de rubí en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre y mangas ajustadas, teniendo superpuesto un bolero de cuello alto, mangas largas y ajustadas, y marcadas hombreras, bordado en plata en su totalidad y abierto para marcar un margen entre los costados y el centro del corpiño. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba recogido en una coleta ladina que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una soberbia corona de oro decorada con diamantes, rubíes y granates que complementaban un par de largos pendientes de cuna de oro con un rubí en el centro.

Igual de feliz que sus hermanas, más participe de la habitual incertidumbre que reinaba el ambiente, más nervioso e inocente, Shisui vestía un simple Kaftan azul oscuro de mangas hasta los codos y marcadas hombreras, de cuello alto y decorado en el pecho con una seguidilla de botones y cadenas de plata, el Kaftan se encontraba fijo a su cuerpo por un fajín azul oscuro de igual color que la túnica bajo el Kaftan, de mangas largas y ajustadas a sus muñecas, con un par de pesadas botas de cuero bajo su atuendo.

Pero si alguien llamaba la atención por la elegancia y magnanimidad que empleaba, ese era Daisuke sin lugar a dudas ya que, bajo sus nuevas responsabilidades, debía de representar a su padre, actuar y vestir como si ya fuese un Sultan, y Sasuke debía de admitir que lo enorgullecía enormemente ver que su hijo finalmente tomaba conciencia de la labor a la que, Kami mediante, estaría destinado en el futuro. Habiendo asistido a la reunión del Consejo Real, el Príncipe de la Corona seguía vistiendo los usares propios de un Sultan mediante un espléndido Kaftan color negro, de cuello alto y mangas hasta los codos—con marcadas hombreras—por sobre una sencilla túnica de mangas ajustadas. El centro del pecho se encontraba decorado por una seguidilla de botones de oro y diamantes enlazados mediante gruesas líneas de hilo de oro hasta la altura del abdomen donde un fajín apegaba el conjunto a su cuerpo. Los costados de pecho, y la tela—que obstaculizaba parcialmente la visión de las pesadas botas de cuero que usaba—así como las mangas hasta los codos, estaban plagadas de bordados de hilo de oro a excepción de las mangas posteriores tras los hombros y que oscilaban a los lados de sus brazos. Realmente ya parecía ser un Sultan.

-Amen- secundo Sakura, sonriendo de igual modo.

-Kami mediante- acepto Sasuke. -Espero que en mi ausencia no se hayan dedicado a la vagancia- bromeo el Uchiha.

-En lo absoluto, padre, ¿Cómo podríamos?- cuestiono Sarada, sin dejar de sonreír. -Si tu no estas es nuestra madre quien esta hasta el cuello de deberes- admitió la Uchiha sin ser ni demasiado bromista ni demasiado sincera.

-¿Acaso es algo nuevo?- cuestiono Sakura, sonriendo.

No era necesario aludir lo que para todo el mundo debía de ser evidente; no era una mujer que se quedara de brazos cruzados, no podía permitir que las cosas sucedieran y ya, sabía que debía de intervenir cuando consideraba que algo era erróneo o injusto, y tenía autoridad para hacerlo, así que…si, siempre tenía cosas que hacer, tanto con sus deberes como máxima autoridad femenil en el Palacio y el Imperio como una fuerza política en quien confiar, sin importar lo que pasara.

-Lo que Sarada intenta decir, sin éxito- acoto Shina, burlándose de su hermana que se fingió ofendida, -es que en tu ausencia nuestra madre es el único hombre en el Palacio- bromeo la Sultana, aunque no del todo.

-Exageran- protesto la Haseki, intentando no reír, -no les creas- pidió Sakura, sinceramente.

-Yo decidiré que creer, gracias- alego Sasuke.

Provenía de una sociedad tremendamente machista en que sabía debía de impedir que su esposa formase parte de la política o tomase decisiones de carácter importante, pero no podía hacer eso porque no formaba parte de sus creencias y porque ella tenía un talento innato para la gobernanza, y porque nadie velaba por la paz como ella, nadie era tan respetada o respetado en el Imperio, mereciendo ser admirada e idolatrada por todos a su alrededor.

-Pero afortunadamente todos colaboramos- garantizo Mikoto, serenamente, -aun así no te tomes las cosas a pecho, padre- pidió la pelirosa ya que su padre seguramente comenzaría a lamentar estar ausente de tantas decisiones importantes y asuntos de estado, -Daisuke será un magnifico Sultan, puedes estar seguro- Mikoto le sonrió a su hermano que bajo ligeramente la mirada, abrumado por sus elogios.

-Eso escuche- menciono Sasuke, clavando su mirada en su hijo mayor.

-Solo hice lo que creí que tu habrías hecho, padre- se defendió Daisuke, temiendo la opinión que su padre pudiese tener al respecto, -además, todo paso por mi madre antes que por cualquiera de los Visires o Pashas- prometió el Uchiha, sonriéndole levemente a su madre que le sonrió como respuesta, absolutamente orgullosa de él y de todo el respeto que había logrado en aquella larguísima semana.

-En ese caso todo está bien- acepto Sasuke, con fingida severidad. El repentino eco de golpes contra las puertas volvió a irrumpir sorpresivamente en el ambiente. -Adelante- indico el Sultan.

Tal vez tuviese sus propias responsabilidades que atender, en su propio Palacio; verse hermosa, sonreír y planear su día a día, esperando que Mitsuki le trajese novedades del Palacio Imperial, pero apenas y Mitsuki le había enviado una carta diciéndole que el Sultan estaba recuperado…Izumi no hubo dudado ni un segundo en viajar al Palacio Imperial y reunirse con su esposo tras la reunión del Consejo Real, acudiendo a los aposentos de su padre. Apenas se hubieron abierto las puertas, tanto ella como Mitsuki hubieron reverenciado debidamente tanto al Sultan como a la Sultana Haseki, —al menos Izumi—así como a las demás Sultanas y Príncipes Presentes.

-Padre, vine tan pronto como pude- se excusó Izumi, ocupando se debido lugar, de pie junto a su hermano Shisui. -Estaba muy preocupada- admitió la pelicastaña.

La Sultana se encontraba enfundada en un modesto pero elegante vestido gris-aguamarina, plagado de estampados mantequilla claro y bordado en hilo cobrizo, de escote redondo formado por una especie de grueso cuello que igualmente funcionaba a modo de hombreras por sobre las mangas ajustadas. Bajo el escote, tres botones de oro y diamante descendían hasta la altura del busto, bajo el cual se encontraba un fajín aguamarina que acentuaba su figura. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba peinado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho, adornado por una diadema de oro y jade en forma de capullos de rosa, complementando una sencilla cadena de plata con un diminuto dije de diamante en forma de lágrima a imagen de los pequeños pendientes que usaba.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Izumi- saludo Sasuke escasamente.

Hubiera sido de lo más agradable sostener una amena conversación, pero apenas Izumi hubo entrado el aire adquirió un matiz enormemente tenso e involuntario ante la presencia de ella, Sarada y Boruto, por no decir de Mitsuki. Allí había un problema, sin importar que se quisiera ocultar, pero por el bien de todos-así como del Imperio-no podían dejar que eso continuara afectando sus vidas.

Naoko entro a sus aposentos luego de haberse encargado de que sus planes y habitual modo de actuar siguieran su curso esperado. Se había reunido con Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha apenas y hubo escuchado que la reunión del Consejo había terminado, la recuperación del Sultan era algo positivo ya que si Daisuke no seguía en la cima del poder, Sakura dejaría de poder ejercer facultades de Madre Sultana. Era increíble que Sakura se hubiera atrevido a nombrar a su hijo como heredero del Imperio, por no hablar de que ahora la ponía en desventaja y limitaba sus acciones, ya no podía intentar llevar a su hijo al trono, o no mientras Daisuke siguiera vivo, pero esta vez debía ser mucho más cuidadosa antes de ejecutar algún movimiento.

Los tiempos eran muy difíciles.

* * *

La ambiciosa Sultana portaba un sencillo vestido negro de mangas ajustadas y escote alto, redondo, con dos botones de oro en caída vertical bajo un chaqueta superior de seda dorada bordada en hilo cobrizo, escote en V que conformaba un marcado cuello color negro que funcionaba como hombreras, y cerrada por cuatro botones hasta a la altura del vientre. Su cabello negro se encontraba recogido elegantemente tras su nuca, —adornado por una magnifica corona de oro, diamantes y citrinos que brillaban contra la luz—realzando aún más la gargantilla de oro, diamantes y dijes de piezas de oro alrededor de cuello.

Para sorpresa y confusión de Naoko, en lugar de encontrarse junto a sus hermanos y en presencia del Sultan, Rai se encontraba sentando distraídamente sobre el diván junto a la ventana, observando sin mayor interés el exterior que se mostraba impecable ante el hermoso día que tenía lugar. Perdido en sus propias divagaciones, personales, el Príncipe lucía un impecable Kaftan azul metálico, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas, con marcadas hombreras y un fajín de seda a juego, afianzándolo a su cuerpo y decorado superficialmente por dos prominentes broches de oro que emulaban el emblema Imperial, los costados del pecho y la tela, así como las mangas, estaban bordados en hilo de oro en un patrón inentendible pero absolutamente elegante así como los seis botones de diamante que iban verticalmente desde el cuello al abdomen.

-Hijo, ¿No fuiste a ver al Sultan?- Naoko tomo asiento junto a su hijo que negó únicamente, como respuesta. -Todos tus hermanos están ahí, deberías ir- sugirió la Sultana.

-Esperare a que las cosas se tranquilicen, madre- aclaro Rai que no se sentía de ánimo como para celebrar como sus hermanos, pero no porque no estuviera feliz por la recuperación de su padre, todo lo contrario, pero tenía mucho en que pensar, mucho que aceptar, -los ánimos están demasiado agitados- justifico el Príncipe.

No quería admitirlo verbalmente pero comenzaba a ser consciente de las intrigas que su madre entretejía a conciencia, había dado con documentos de puño y letra de ella que atestiguaban tal cosa, su deseo era ver feliz a su familia, a su padre y a la Sultana Sakura a quien bien consideraba su madre de igual modo, pero ambicionar poder no entraba en lo absoluto en sus creencias ni en su modo de actuar, no podía imaginarse al mando del Imperio, no llegaba a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de ser Sultan algún día. Difería enormemente de su madre y su manera de pensar.

-¿Te sucede algo, Rai? Llevo viéndote muy meditativo este último tiempo- se preocupó Naoko, sinceramente.

-He tenido cosas en que pensar- contesto Rai escuetamente.

-¿Qué cosas?- indago Naoko con incertidumbre, sintiendo un extraño escalofrió ante las palabras de su hijo. -Rai, contéstame, hijo- pidió la Sultana, temiendo lo que él pudiera decirle.

No tenía idea de porqué, pero un extraño sentir se hubo concentrado en su pecho, temiendo repentinamente que su hijo pudiera pensar negativamente sobre su persona, temiendo perder su amor u ofenderlo de alguna forma, Rai era todo cuanto tenía en el mundo, su bien más preciado, su amor y su existencia, y era precisamente por ello que se esforzaba en intentar llegar a la cima, porque el poder era el medio de salvación para ambos, era la garantía de un futuro seguro y ameno para ambos, pero especialmente para él, si él era Sultan nadie se atrevería a lastimarlo, ella se encargaría de que eso fuese así.

-Madre, muchos en este Imperio, entre ellos mis hermanos y hermanas, desconfían de ti- señaló el Príncipe, evidenciando aquello que era obvio para todo el mundo, y para él especialmente, -¿Tengo motivos para hacerlo yo?- inquirió Rai, disimulando su interés sobre esto.

-No te comprendo, hijo- manifestó Naoko, confundida ante aquella incógnita.

-Lo preguntare directamente, ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Kagami?- cuestiono Rai sin más titubeos, deseando saber si es que su madre seria capaz de decirle la verdad a la cara o si sería descaradamente falsa.

-Rai, me ofende que pienses eso- se sinceró Naoko, expresando lo dolida que se sentía ante aquella pregunta, sin importar que fuese cierta, porque era su hijo quien dudaba de su criterio y de su porque para hacer algo, -¿Por qué lo haría?- inquirió la Sultana, intentando ocultar su responsabilidad en aquello que era cierto.

-Yo no estoy afirmando nada, madre, solo pregunto- se defendió Rai, reafirmando lo que no quería aceptar, que su madre era a quien debía de temer, no a su padre o a la Sultana Sakura. -Únicamente una Sultana podría hacer algo así, su influencia lo permite- aclaro el Príncipe con lógica.

Claro que tenia culpa en el asunto y-en privado-lo admitirá sin ningún problema, pero su hijo no tenía porque se conocedor de tal cosa, no quería involucrarlo en las intrigas y anarquía que podía reinar, más la intrigaba como es que esas ideas habían llegado a su cabeza sin que ella permitiese cabida a las dudas que él se planteaba. No le extrañaría enterarse que la responsable de sembrar la discordia no fuese otra que Sakura, más aun no podía ni debía dar nada por sentado, no hasta estar segura de ello.

-La Sultana Sakura ha estado confundiéndote, ¿no?- supuso Naoko, furiosa de que Sakura insistiera en meterse en la vida de su hijo. No tenía porque, era su hijo, no de ella, -Rai, no debes escucharla, ella quiere ponerte en mi contra y en contra del Sultan- advirtió la Sultana, acariciando el rostro de su hijo que frunció ligeramente el ceño ante su conclusión, -para ella eres un obstáculo, siempre lo has sido, ella es el enemigo, no yo- recordó Naoko, con voz serena y conciliadora.

Rai asintió falsamente, intentando fingir que todo estaba bien. Pero no era así. Su madre era la amenaza con que tenía que lidiar el Imperio, y todo era por su culpa, si él no existiera nadie podría intentar derrocar a su parte o anteponerlo como el mejor heredero posible, no quería el trono, solo quería ser feliz con su familia y vivir en paz, pero su madre no pensaba lo mismo. Tenía que evitar que esas ambiciones se realizaran o de lo contrario el Imperio sufriría un colapso interno y no podían volver a los días de conflicto y guerra civil, el igualmente recordaba lo hecho por Mei, Rin y Obito.

Eso no podía volver a ocurrir.

* * *

Los jenízaros cerraron las puertas apenas y vieron a las Sultanas y a los Príncipes hacer abandono de la habitación mientras que Kakashi, Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki permanecían en el interior, informando al Sultan sobre los recientes nombramientos y las decisiones de importancia que habían sido cumplidas y ejercidas con absoluta presteza por parte de Daisuke, ahora formalmente declarado como Príncipe Heredero del Imperio. El aire presente era frio e Izumi no pensaba siquiera en mantenerse al margen del resto de su familia, pero el repentino y abrupto tacto de Sarada sobre su hombro la hizo retroceder y desdeñar su presencia.

-Suéltame- gruño Izumi, duramente.

-Izumi, espera- pidió Sarada, ignorando el puñal que se clavaba en su corazón ante este gesto despreciativo, -es importante, hay algo que tenemos que hablar, todos- señalo la Uchiha, observando a sus hermanos y hermanas que asistieron en son.

No teniendo otro remedio, Izumi bufo interiormente para sí misma antes de indicarles a sus hermanos y hermanas que se explicaran, puede que Mitsuki la hubiera mantenido al tanto de muchas cosas, pero lo que sea que ellos pretendían decirle debía de ser importante como para que-fuera de los aposentos del Sultan-se reunieran a hablar en calidad de algo totalmente imperativo de conocer, por ella al menos.

-Sabemos quién esta tras la muerte de Kagami- informo Mikoto.

-¿Y de Midoriko, Sasuke y Mikoto?- inquirió Izumi inmediatamente, no dejándose entorpecer por la sorpresa.

-Temo que no, aparentemente se trataba de individuos diferentes- mintió Shina, cumpliendo su voto secreto de no infringirle un sufrimiento indebido a su hermano Daisuke, -pero quien esta tras esto es Naoko- detallo la Sultana.

-¿Y por qué no han hecho nada?- cuestiono Izumi, reprendiéndose ante el tono de voz que había empleado, no deseando ofender a sus hermanos en realidad sino que todo lo contrario.

-No es tan fácil- acoto Daisuke, -la política se trata de verdades y mentiras, tenemos un testimonio, pero sin al menos un documento escrito de puño y letra por Naoko que acredite su culpabilidad…- el Uchiha bufo abiertamente, igual de frustrado con la situación, no pudiendo remediar la injusta muerte de otro de sus hermanos, esta vez por causa de Naoko, -no tenemos nada- aclaro Daisuke.

La realidad era esa, por más que más de alguno de ellos quisiera romper con el protocoló y actuar…las leyes estipulaban otra cosa y para demostrar que eran justos debían de ser ecuánimes en sus decisiones, las leyes y estatutos del Imperio existían por una razón, no era como derogar la ley del fratricidio que efectivamente era injusta, -bajo ciertos causales-esto era algo totalmente diferente, más igualmente polémico y discutible de tratar con respecto a la situación.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- consulto Izumi, esperando poder ayudar.

-Pues por ahora solo te informamos- declaro Sarada para frustración de Izumi que hubiera preferido no escucharla, pero sabía que debía de hacerlo, al fin y al cabo debían intentar dejar las rencillas atrás por el bien el Imperio y su familia como tal, -debemos de tener ojos y oídos en todas partes, quizá sería bueno que permanecieras en tu Palacio, hasta que las cosas se solucionen- sugirió la Uchiha, preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana, como debía ser.

-Sarada tiene razón, aquí no estás segura- menciono Shisui, observando a su hermana que no sabía si creer en ello o no.

-Ninguno lo está- equilibro Mikoto, sabiendo que es lo que Izumi estaba pensando, -pero nosotras debemos de quedarnos- justifico la pelirosa ya que ella, Shina y Sarada conformaban la mayor consonancia política había y por haber.

Era difícil lidiar con la diferencia de edades que había entre ella y sus hermanas, así como esa experiencia de vida de la que carecía, comparada con ellas. Más Izumi sabia por ahora su mayor prioridad era protegerse a sí misma y a Mitsuki, de una u otra forma en algún momento se integraría al mundo de las intrigas y política, como sus hermanas, pero ese momento no era ahora exactamente, ahora su prioridad así como la de sus hermanos y hermanas era intentar sobrevivir y no caer ante sus enemigos, como ya le había sucedido a Kagami, a Midoriko y a sus pequeños hijos.

-Eso hare- acepto Izumi finalmente.

Irrumpiendo en el breve silencio, -de menos de un segundo-que hubo surgido tras la conversación, las puertas se abrieron repentinamente por obra de los jenízaros, permitiendo la aparición de los cuatro Pashas que, aparentemente, ya habían informado al Sultan de todo cuanto necesitase saber, más ahora tenían otro asunto del que encargarse, algo igual o más importante incluso; la supervivencia y seguridad de sus esposas, de los Príncipes y el Sultanato, así como del Imperio.

-¿Pudieron averiguar algo?- indago Mikoto inmediatamente

-Lastimeramente no- suspiro Kakashi sonoramente.

-Kisame es muy inteligente y cauto, evidentemente sabe los pasos que está dando- justifico Boruto, nada conforme al verse en una encrucijada y no sabiendo cómo obtener más información.

-En ese caso habremos de tener igual precaución- adjudico Daisuke, pensando en el bienestar de sus hermanas y hermanos, tanto Shisui como Rai, -incluso de lo que comemos o bebemos- añadió el Uchiha ya que no se podía vivir tranquilamente como habían hecho anteriormente.

-No es tan fácil hacerlo- murmuro Shisui con su habitual negatividad.

No tenían demasiados medios con los que contar, a decir verdad, si importar que gozasen de poder y autoridad incuestionable tanto por nacimiento, -en el caso de las Sultanas y Príncipes-como por matrimonio, -en el caso de los Pashas-pero de todas formas debía de haber algo que se pudiese hacer, un medio con el cual obtener información o, al menos, conseguir interrogar a alguien, y puede que Mitsuki tuviera una ligera idea de que hacer o como proceder.

-Boruto, fuiste Hasoda Basi del Sultan- menciono Mitsuki ante lo cual el Uzumaki asintió inmediatamente, no entendiendo el porqué de la alusión, -¿No tenías un registro detallado del personal de las Sultanas?- inquirió el Pasha.

-Si, aun lo tengo- asintió Boruto velozmente, comprendiendo el por qué para esa incidencia.

-Podríamos partir por ahí- sugirió Mitsuki, procediendo a explicar su idea, -si sabemos nombres, al menos podríamos saber quiénes asisten a la Sultana Naoko- expreso el Pasha.

-Y así saber con quienes tratamos- dedujo Mikoto.

Si querían ganar esa guerra que tenía lugar ante la atenta vista de los muros del Palacio, debían de dejar atrás la compasión ser tan crueles como fuera necesario, la compasión o clemencia no podía tener lugar, tal vez ese era el mayor valor que deberían mantener y lo harían, pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen preferir otro sentir en aquellos momentos de necesidad. Debían establecer muy bien sus prioridades si querían vencer, no solo a Naoko sino que a todos los enemigos que tuvieran o pudieran surgir en el futuro.

* * *

Ante tamaña escala de divagaciones y asuntos que tatar, resultaba revitalizante y ameno que la noche se hubiera cernido sobre el Palacio Imperial, así como sobre sus habitantes. El Palacio no era para nada aquello que representaba, era un caos interminable de ideas y pensamientos que—desde su creación por orden del Sultan Itachi II, llamado célebremente como " _el Conquistador_ ". Para Sakura, que observaba la serenidad y penumbras nocturnas, así como las estrellas y la luna que decoraban el cielo, —vistiendo únicamente un modesto camisón crema de escote corazón, ligeramente decorado con encaje en el borde y de mangas holgadas—calmando sus propios pensamientos ante esa visión.

Había tomado la indisoluble decisión de no contarle a Sasuke la verdad que ahora conocían de Naoko y su completa culpabilidad sobre a muerte de Kagami, ¿La razón? Sasuke apenas y estaba convaleciente, no quería abrumarlo con cuestiones de tanta importancia, deseaba que se recuperarse debidamente y eso incluía alejarlo de las preocupaciones palaciegas hasta estar segura de que estaba lo bastante bien como para ejercer políticamente omo Sultan, volviendo a reunirse con los Pashas. Podía parecer posesivo por su parte decidir tal cosa, pero Sasuke era el centro de su vida, así había sido desde la muerte de sus padres, estaría sola en el mundo de no ser por él y sus hijos, así que encargarse de todos los asuntos aquella tarde, permitiéndole a él dormir para recuperar sus fuerzas no era una decisión de la que arrepentirse sino que todo lo contrario.

Estaba dispuesta a ejercer de Regente si hacía falta, todo con tal de protegerlo a él y a su familia, ellos eran su guía y su todo y sin ellos volvería a ser la plebeya griega, huérfana de padres y que había perdido a su hermanita y su libertad al ser traída al Palacio, no quería volver a ser una víctima del destino y sus juegos, más no podía afirmar que eso no volviese a pasar en algún momento, la providencia no era controlable, ni el destino.

Sabía que su carga era enorme, personalmente, mucho más grande que la que cualquier otra Sultana hubiera tenido antes que ella; la Sultana Kaede-esposa del Sultan Hashirama-había cargado con la muerte de su hijo, el príncipe Shijima, la Sultana Kaoru-esposa del Sultan Tobirama-había sido oprimida por causa de la Sultana Kaori, la hija del Sultan Hashirama, quien nunca le había permitido ser Madre Sultana como tal, luego siendo igualmente eclipsada por causa de la Sultana Mito. Suspirando sonoramente, para sí misma, Sakura se alejó finalmente del balcón, abrazándose a si misma ante el frio aire nocturno mientras regresaba al interior de la habitación, con la mirada baja y pendiente de su propio andar, no percatándose en lo absoluto de Sasuke que la observaba atentamente.

-Sakura- llamo el Uchiha.

Pese a escuchar la voz de Sasuke tan repentinamente, Sakura no se permitió sobresaltarse, levantado su preocupada mirada hacia él ante esto, temiendo que su regreso a la habitación hubiese provocado eco o sonido alguno que hubiese irrumpido en el sueño que él había disfrutado con anterioridad. No había prioridad mayor para ella, en aquellos días, que velar porque Sasuke se recuperase completamente y no dejaría que nada ni nadie impidiera que eso sucediera según su criterio.

-¿Te desperté?- consulto Sakura, temiendo que fuese así.

-No, llevo unos diez minutos despierto- tranquilizo Sasuke, indicándole que se sentara su lado, -¿Qué hacías?- indago el Uchiha, entrelazando prontamente su mano con la de ella apenas y la hubo tenido cerca.

-Estaba pensando- aclaro la Haseki, aun ligeramente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Últimamente pareces hacerlo mucho- bromeo Sasuke.

-Siempre lo hago- se defendió Sakura, apretando los labios con fingida seriedad, procediendo a recostarse a su lado, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él que envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. -Hay algo que no te he dicho y que me gustaría que sucediese- inicio la Haseki con un tono de voz moderado y sereno, pese a que aquello que desease comunicar no fuese algo tan prioritario. -Como ya sabes, Daisuke ahora es absolutamente el Príncipe de la corona- menciono Sakura ante lo cual Sasuke asintió, procesando sus palabras, -y al no tener hijos creo que otros podrían intentar atacarlo directamente- comento la Haseki, pensando en la seguridad de su hijo, lo cual era su mayor preocupación; el bienestar de Sasuke, de sus hijos, de sus hijas y sus nietos.

-¿Qué sugieres?- inquirió Sasuke, deseando saber su opinión al respecto ya que ella, a diferencia de todo el mundo, le era absolutamente leal y tenía un juicio imparcial.

Habitualmente tenía que tratar, como Sultan, con múltiples personas de entre quienes apenas 1/10 eran realmente honestos y aun así…no del todo, pero si había alguien que se interesase en los asuntos de estado, que participase en política y fuese leal a él, que siempre le fuera honesta y servicial, esa sin lugar a dudas era Sakura, por ello era diferente del resto del mundo, porque su inocencia y lealtad permanecían aun cuando el resto del mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo, ella jamás podría llegar siquiera a oponerse a sus decisiones, siempre estaba a su lado, sin importar lo que pasara.

-Daisuke emancipo a Aratani- comunico Sakura para sorpresa de Sasuke que la observo con incredulidad, -y ya que ella ha cumplido diligentemente con su papel, considero apropiado que entre oficialmente a la familia Imperial, como novia-puntualizo la Haseki con una sonrisa.

Aratani ya era una mujer libre y como tal merecía tener ese privilegio, su lealtad y continuo apoyo la hacían alguien de absoluta confianza, por no decir que-absolutamente-nunca sería una amenaza sino que todo lo contrario y hallar a alguien así en la historia del Imperio merecía celebrarse debidamente, además Aratani recientemente se había enterado de algo que los beneficiaria a todos y que si bien se había mantenido oculto…no seguiría permaneciendo así por mucho tiempo, comenzaría a notarse naturalmente y antes de que eso sucediera…Sakura quería que Aratani gozara de una situación segura y de poder político, que supiera y pudiera defenderse a vista y paciencia de todos, como ella igualmente había hecho en su día.

-Ciertamente me sorprende esta decisión por parte de Daisuke- admitió Sasuke, aun sumamente sorprendido y asimilando este hecho, -jamás creía que haría algo tan serio y maduro, por lo visto Aratani consiguió lo que nadie había hecho- celebro el Uchiha, aceptando que Aratani efectivamente había hecho aquello que nadie más había conseguido lograr; enamorar sinceramente a Daisuke. -Claro, si es lo que quieres- acoto Sasuke, solo deseando verla cada vez más y más feliz.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura.

No teniendo más asuntos que tratar y decidida a disfrutar de la paz y silencio que la noche podía brindar, Sakura volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del Uchiha, sintiéndolo besarle la frente, afianzando aún más su protector agarre alrededor de la cintura de ella. No quería que esa paz terminara porque, en lo sucesivo, tendría que encargarse personalmente de asuntos tanto importantes como necesarios, algunos más importantes que otros, pero igualmente relevantes en su vida. La labor de una Sultana y de una mujer en ese Palacio, fuera cual fuera su posición, no era solo la de verse hermosa y ser una conversadora y anfitriona perfecta. No…

Era ser la sombra de los hombres y ser más inteligente que cualquiera de ellos.

* * *

Designándole—aun—las mayores responsabilidades a su hijo aquella mañana, Sakura hubo encontrado un momento libre del que disfrutar, paseando por el jardín y desahogando sus pensamientos en este nuevo día que se alzaba glorioso y hermoso como pocos, pudiendo respirar una paz plena, acompañada debidamente por Tenten y Kin que caminaban un par de pasos tras ella como dictaba el protocolo. Recorriendo el Jardín Sur, la Haseki se encontró a si misma pensando en el Hasoda Basi del Sultan a quien había llamado para que hablara con ella, apenas y tuviera tiempo.

No había traicionado la confianza de Sasuke en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, era él quien le había insistido en que se tomara un breve tiempo para ella tras vivir pendiente de su salud y recuperación, no aceptando un _no_ como respuesta. El otoño comenzaba a ver su máximo apogeo, y resulto de lo más agradable para la Sultana, -enfundada en un modesto abrigo verde oscuro forrado en piel marrón oscuro en los bordes de las mangas, la falda y el cuello, realzando la soberbia corona de oro y zafiros que sostenía un largo velo azul oscuro, a juego con un par de pendientes, que hacia destacar su cabello elegantemente recogido tras su nuca—que veía distraídamente el caer de las hojas, al menos hasta que el suave eco de pasos la hubo sacado de sus divagaciones, observando la llegada de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sultana- reverencio Naruto debidamente, pero por respeto sincero, no por deber, -vine tan pronto como pude- menciono ligeramente el Uzumaki.

-Naruto- sonrió Sakura con ligereza, -quisiera hablar de algo contigo- inicio la Haseki.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, Sultana- acepto el Uzumaki, totalmente presto a escucharla.

Girando escasamente su rostro hacia sus dos doncellas, la Sultana les hubo indicado silenciosamente a Tenten y Kin que se mantuvieran al margen, claramente siendo testigos de que-exterior o físicamente-no habría nada inapropiado que tuviera lugar entre Naruto y ella, pero de igual modo no podían ser partícipes de la conversación o no directamente, así nadie podría acusarlas de ocultar un hecho o algo por el estilo, todo era simple prudencia y protocolo, nada más. Acatando la orden de las Sultana, tanto Tenten como Kin retrocedieron lentamente hasta situarse a una distancia prudente de la Sultana Haseki y el Hasoda Basi. Podía resultar ridículo que aquel gesto delimitara " _privacidad_ " para con ella y Naruto, más aun así Sakura carraspeo ligeramente antes de decidirse a hablar, interinamente nerviosa de lo que estaba por aludir.

-Este lugar tiene su propia historia, ¿lo recuerdas?- comento Sakura, intentando vencer su nerviosismo, gesticulando y modulando las palabras en su mente antes de pronunciarlas. -Aquí me confesaste lo que sentías por mí- rememoro la Haseki.

-Y lo mantengo Sultana- prometió Naruto con sincera vehemencia así como lealtad por ella, -sé que es una osadía de mi parte, pero es imposible gobernar al corazón, hace lo que quiere- sonrió el Uzumaki, igual de nervioso, pero sabiendo que confesar sus sentimientos no tenía por qué ser un pecado, en su situación.

No necesitaba preguntar para saberlo: cientos de hombres en todo el Imperio, tanto plebeyos como Pashas, Jueces y Visires amaban y fantaseaban con ser dignos del amor de la Sultana Sakura, la mujer más hermosa del Imperio, la mujer prohibida para todos, la mujer que solo podía pertenecer y amar al Sultan, pero una mujer a la cual cualquier hombre desearía. ¿Su caso era diferente? Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero si de algo estaba seguro Naruto era que amaba sinceramente a la Sultana y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella y a servirle hasta el último día de su existencia.

Sabía muy bien que quería expresar, no era traición, no porque amaba a Sasuke por encima de cualquier otra cosa, aún más que su propia vida, aún más que la paz por la que peleaba y aún más que a sus hijos…pero sentía un afecto sincero por Naruto, cuando Sasuke no había estado a su lado, Naruto si lo había hecho, la había consolado, la había apoyado y le había ofrecido su integra e indisoluble lealtad, la había rescatado de aquel atentado por causa de Naoko y había intentado fortalecerla, había estado ahí constantemente para todo cuanto necesitase, incluso durante la proclamación de Daisuke en que no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento. Todos estos hechos no podían quedar sin una bien merecida respuesta.

-Lo sé, y por eso te llame- confeso la Haseki para confusión del Uzumaki que frunció ligeramente el ceño, no entiendo del todo a que se refería. -Has sido un compañero leal e incondicional, Naruto, has estado a mi lado en momentos decisivos y me has visto padecer la muerte de dos de mis hijos- menciono la Sultana empáticamente, rememorando sin problema alguno las muertes de sus hijos Itachi y Baru, tan solo con evocarlas, bajando la mirada y parpadeando útilmente para evitar las lágrimas innecesarias ante su sentimentalismo. -Como Sultana no hay mucho que pueda hacer, las reglas son claras- señalo Sakura, incapaz de romper con el protocolo estipulado hacía ya varios siglos de antigüedad, -pero quiero que sepas que tienes un lugar en mi corazón y que pese a no poder corresponderte como tu quisieras que pasara…- la Sultana se tomó un ligero segundo para meditar como expresar sus sentimientos verbalmente sin cometer el garrafal error de pronunciar palabras erróneas, -eres muy importante para mí, y no imagino lo que sería de mi si no estuvieras aquí- confeso la Haseki finalmente, clavando su orbes esmeralda en los profundos orbes zafiro del Uzumaki.

-Sultana- murmuro Naruto, tanto incrédulo como abrumado.

Tenten y Kin se observaron con sutileza entre si antes de sonreír inocentemente. Conocían bien a su Sultana, claro que no estaba alentando los sentimientos del Hasoda Basi, pero tampoco podía negar que necesitaba un hombre a su lado cuando el Sultan no se encontrara, alguien que comprendiera las intrigas que tendría que hacer y cómo se sentía diariamente sin necesitar recordarle el protocolo y deber de una Sultana o juzgarla por sentir dolor, tristeza, apatía y melancolía como ocurría cada día y Naruto había estado tanto a su lado, viéndola soportar dos de los golpes más dolorosos de su vida, que…podía entenderla y estar ahí sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, él estaba dispuesto a lidiar con lo que fuera con evitarle cualquier infelicidad.

-¿Qué clase de amor es el que hay entre nosotros?- pregunto Sakura, intentando no reír, pero no consiguiéndolo, escuchando, para su dicha, reír a Naruto de igual modo, venciendo con la tensión que intentaba surgir entre ambos, pero que no permitían tuviera lugar. -No lo sé, no puede haberlo, es totalmente imposible- contesto la Haseki, recuperando la compostura, no marcando un límite entre ambos sino que todo lo contrario, -pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi tanto como yo confió en ti, si necesitas algo, ahí estaré- prometió Sakura, leal e indisoluble como amiga y el interés romántico que él tenía, sin importar que no pudiera corresponderle.

-Soy yo quien debe prometerle estar ahí, Sultana- alego Naruto, tomándose el atrevimiento de acercársele un paso más, acortando la distancia entre ambos, pero resulto algo tan nimio y sutil que ninguno lo noto. Ni siquiera Tenten y Kin que hacían de espectadoras, -conozco la perdida personalmente y comprendo lo que siente, tal vez no a su medida, pero se lo que es perder aquello que se ama- menciono el Uzumaki, recordando a su esposa, la Sultana Hinata a quien había amado sinceramente y con todo su corazón, más cuya muerte había dejado un vacío en su pecho, un vacío que solo el amor profesado por la Sultana Sakura podía llenar, -prometo dedicar mi vida a usted, lo juro- prometió Naruto, reverenciándola sinceramente y no por deber.

Sakura sonrió sinceramente a modo de respuesta. Estaba totalmente segura de ello, Naruto estaría a su lado, aun cuando el resto del mundo le diese la espalda, aun cuando Sasuke insólita e imposiblemente llegase a dudar de ella…Naruto estaría ahí.

* * *

-En presencia de los testigos y como emisarios de la voluntad de Kami, nuestro señor, estamos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a su alteza el Príncipe Daisuke y la señorita Aratani—pronuncio Ryuho Efendi.

Las bodas eran un evento sin precedentes en el Imperio, diferentes entre sí en base a rango, pero el Palacio y su historia presenciaba por primera vez el matrimonio entre un Príncipe, el Príncipe de la Corona y heredero del Imperio, y una favorita, una mujer libre pero favorita de igual modo, pero un matrimonio que tanto el Sultan Sasuke como la Sultana Sakura veían a bien que se llevase a cabo. El palco de la terraza era el lugar central en que se hallaba Ryuho Efendi, el hombre más respetado del Imperio y Juez Imperial, aquel por quien debían de pasar todas las decisiones de suma importancia antes de designarse al Sultan y quien, con la presencia de Naka Celebi y Metal Lee, estaba llevando acabo la unión ante Kami como testigo, el matrimonio que valdría a ojos del mundo entero.

Sobre el diván que se encontraba en el centro de los aposentos del Sultan, viendo y escuchando la ceremonia en su totalidad, se encontraban Aratani y Daisuke, sentados uno al lado del otro, totalmente concentrados en aquello que tenía lugar y que indiscutiblemente fortalecería aún más el mor incuestionable que existía entre ambos. La noticia los había tomado desprevenidos, a ambos, más aun así no podían decir que estaban impresentables para la ocasión o que carecían de disposición para ello. Todo lo contrario. Estaban emocionados y fervorosos, observándose entre sí a cada momento posible.

Intentando lucir tan digna y a su vez recatada como se esperase que fuera una mujer a punto de ascender social y políticamente, Aratani había elegido un modesto vestido de seda azul oscuro, de escote redondo, con seis botones de igual color en vertical hasta la altura del vientre, con un cuello falso en V, ligeramente superpuesto, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas frontalmente cuales lienzos. Por sobre el vestido y cerrada escasamente, a altura del vientre, se encontraba una chaqueta de igual color, si mangas, y plagada de bordados en hilo de plata y pequeños diamantes que más bien parecían zafiros a causa de su brillo que reflejaba el color del vestido, formando ondas y difusos diseños de rosas y hojas. Su largo cabello castaño, peinado en prolijos y hermosos rizos caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro, topacios y zafiros que emulaban rosas y pequeños capullos y que sostenía un largo velo azul, a juego, complementando un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima que apenas y podían verse entre sus rizos, al contrario de la soberbia cadena de oro de la que pendía el emblema de los Uchiha, obsequio de la Sultana Sakura.

Habiendo, nuevamente, reemplazado a su padre en la reunión del Consejo Real, Daisuke ostentaba los usares propios de un Sultan: un elegante Kaftan bermellón rojizo, de cuello alto y abierto bajo el abdomen, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros que escasamente y exponían las ajustadas mangas de la túnica negra que usaba bajo este, rebelando de igual manera las pesadas botas de cuero que complementaban el atuendo. Un broche de oro que representaba el emblema Imperial cerraba el Kaftan a su cuello, realzando el borde hecho en piel color negro, precediendo a la seguidilla de botones de plata enlazados por márgenes de seda color negro hasta la altura del abdomen donde un fajín de seda color negro ajustaba el Kaftan a su cuerpo, realzado por un pesado broche de oro.

Más que la boda entre un Príncipe y su favorita…parecía la boda entre un Sultan y su Haseki.

-Naka Celebi, como representante del Príncipe Daisuke, ¿acepta que su alteza se una en matrimonio absoluto y legal de por vida, según la ley del matrimonio impuesta por nuestro creador, con la señorita Aratani?—preguntó Ryuho Efendi.

El Celebi asintió inmediatamente.

-Acepto—aceptó respondió Naka.

-¿Acepta?—volvió a preguntar Ryuho Efendi, según dictaba la tradición.

-Acepto—volvió a responder Naka.

-Que afuera lo escuchen—indicó el Efendi.

-Acepto—respondió nuevamente el Celebi con un tono de voz más fuerte.

Ryuho Efendi giro su rosto hacia el lunático y apasionado inventor que servía como testigo de la Sultana Aratani. Sonriendo ligeramente, Aratani levanto levemente su mirada, encontrándose con la de Daisuke que, disimuladamente, entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella.

-Y usted, Metal Lee, como representante de la señorita Aratani, ¿acepta que ella se una en sagrado, absoluto y legal matrimonio de por vida, según la ley del matrimonio impuesta por nuestro creador, con su alteza el Príncipe Daisuke?—preguntó Ryuho Efendi, nuevamente.

El pelinegro asintió, bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Acepto—respondió Metal Lee.

-¿Acepta?—volvió a preguntar el Efendi.

-Acepto—repitió Metal Lee.

-Que afuera lo escuchen—indico Ryuho Efendi.

-Acepto—anuncio Metal Lee con un tono ligeramente más alto.

-Con el beneplácito del altísimo, la prueba y voto honesto de estos representantes y nuestro propio juramento de fidelidad; uno en sagrado matrimonio a Daisuke y Aratani Uchiha- sentencio Ryuho Efendi de manera indisoluble, ya que solo Kami y la muerte podría deshacer aquello. -Que, con la voluntad de Kami, su matrimonio sea honesto, puro, duradero y guiado de la mano del poder de Kami, amén- oro sinceramente el Efendi.

Escuchando este veredicto, satisfactoriamente, Daisuke y Aratani se observaron atentamente entre sí, apenas y creyendo que ahora aquello que sentían fuese real, fuese irrompible, que sus vidas estuvieran unidas de aquella forma tan especial y de la que no se arrepentían de formar parte. Pese a que Aratani y Daisuke se estuvieran observando entre sí, sentados en el diván que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, no eran los únicos presentes en los aposentos del Sultan.

Pese a encontrarse recostado sobre su cama, aun imposibilitado de cumplir con las funciones propias de su rango, el Sultan vestía los usares que se esperaba que portara sin importar su salud, tanto por el deber protocolario como por decisión propia. Portaba la habitual túnica de terciopelo negro, cuello alto y mangas ajustadas, por sobre la túnica una chaqueta de cuello alto y redondo, sin mangas pero con marcadas hombreras color dorado a imagen de los bordados que abarcaban el centro de pecho y que parecían difuminarse hacia los costados y hasta la altura el abdomen donde terminaba la delimitación de la chaqueta, empleando de igual modo las usuales y reglamentarias botas de cuero, de carácter militar.

Sentada a su lado e impecablemente hermosa, como siempre, se encontraba la Sultana Sakura, luciendo un sencillo vestido índigo claro de escote en V y mangas holgadas que llegaban a incluso cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta azul claro cerrada bajo el busto abierta bajo el vientre, plagada de bordados en hilo de plata, ribeteada en diamantes y con zafiros incrustados, emulando el emblema de los Uchiha y una serie de patrones en forma de flores de cerezo. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba recogido en un elegante y complejo moño que realzaba el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su largo cuello, así como los pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima, por no decir la soberbia corona de oro, zafiros y topacios sobre su cabeza, emulando espinas y rosas, sosteniendo un largo velo azul oscuro.

-¿Te trae recuerdos?- murmuro Sasuke.

Una radiante sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Sakura que volteo a ver a Sasuke, sosteniendo una de las manos de él entre las suyas. Aratani no sería solo una Sultana, no solo una espía, ni alguien que solo guardara lealtad a ella, a ambos, sino que también sería un escudo contra sus enemigos, y de igual modo significaría la caída absoluta de Koyuki que tenía sus días contados en el Palacio y en el mundo de los vivos.

* * *

La noche se cernía sobre el Palacio Imperial ante el ambiente de celebración que tenía lugar. El Harem era quien realmente celebraba una boda, sin importar que no se tratase de una Sultana de sangre real, pero Aratani era tan querida por todas las concubinas en el Palacio que estas se hubieron tomado la voluntaria responsabilidad de vestirla y arreglarla para su noche de bodas, oficialmente como Sultana. Alisándose la falda del vestido, Aratani suspiro sonoramente para sí misma, calmando sus nervios, volteando a ver a las concubinas tras ella que le sonrieron, animándola a marcharse a los aposentos del Príncipe donde debía dirigirse.

Sonriendo, Aratani asintió antes de, con la dignidad propia del rango que ahora tenía, avanzar hacia la entrada del Harem donde la esperaba Tenten a quien la Sultana Sakura había pedido la labor de escoltarla, introduciéndola de lleno al mundo al que ahora pertenecía. Aratani se encontraba enfundada en un sencillo vestido rojo—el color representativo del Imperio—de escote corazón, ajustado y detallado a cada curva de su cuerpo, de mangas holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los codos, sencillo a decir verdad, de no ser por la chaqueta de igual color, -plagada en bordados de hilo de oro, emulando tanto rosas como flores de cerezo y el emblema de los Uchiha—que se encontraba sobre el vestido, abierta en su totalidad y que exponía el vestido con magnificencia. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba peinado en cadenciosos rizos que caían tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, enmarcando el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello, obsequio de la Sultana Sakura.

-Sultana- reverencio Tenten, sonriendo con orgullo, -sígame, por favor- indico la pelicastaña.

Asintiendo, Aratani continuo con su andar, conociendo muy bien el camino que tenía que seguir para llegar a donde debía ir, siendo seguida respetuosamente por Tenten que percibía el porqué del orgullo de la Sultana Sakura, Aratani no parecía orgullosa del poder y título que ahora tenía, todo lo contrario, era igual de humilde que como la Sultana Sakura había sido en su día y seguía siéndolo, sin duda alguna jamás sería una enemiga o una opositora ante la justicia que la Sultana Sakura se esforzaba en mantener, ante la paz que insistía en ejercer. De pie en la entrada del Harem, Koyuki observo confundida la partida de quien era la mujer a quien más odiaba en el Palacio, no entiendo porque ahora la llamaban y trataban como si fuese una Sultana, nada tenía sentido en ese momento, pero ella no pretendía quedarse callada y con la duda.

La Princesa lucía un espléndido vestido morado claro de escote cuadrado—con cinco broches de perla en caída vertical a modo de botones, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, con un grueso margen de seda ligeramente más oscuro antes de dar paso a las mangas holgadas, abiertas frontalmente cuales lienzos. La falda superior así como una especie de margen que dividía el corpiño desde el centro a los costados y que igualmente conformaba un par de marcadas hombreras, era levemente más oscurecida y con una línea de hilo de plata que delimitaba la diferencia entre un matiz de color y otro. Alrededor de su cuello se hallaba un complejo collar de plata en forma de cadenas envuelto alrededor de su cuello y otra cadena que formaba dos líneas en caída en V hacia su escote, complementando la corona de oro y perlas en forma de flores de jazmín—sobre su largo cabello azul—se hallaban además un par de pequeños pendientes a juego.

-¿Sultana?- repitió Koyuki, confundida, volteando a ver a Yugito que solo pudo encogerse de hombros, igual de desconcertada que ella. La aparición de la encargada del Harem, en ese preciso momento, resulto una especie de golpe de suerte para la Princesa. - Lady Ino, ¿Qué sucede?- indago Koyuki, confundida.

La Yamanaka parpadeo confundida, no entendiendo a que se refería, o al menos no hasta que la Princesa hubo señalado con su mirada la partida de Aratani que era acompañada por la siempre leal y diligente Tenten, vasalla incuestionable de la Sultana Sakura. Una leve sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Ino ante el porqué de la pregunta, sabiendo lo necesario como para no tenerle aprecio a la Princesa, aceptando el voluntario deber de darle el veredicto que, sabia, la haría sentir aun peor de lo que ya debía de sentirse.

-Con el beneplácito del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, el príncipe Daisuke contrajo matrimonio con la señorita Aratani, y por matrimonio ahora pasa a ser una Sultana- explico Ino con el debido formalismo propio del protocolo. -Princesa- reverencio la Yamanaka antes de retirarse a asistir a la Sultana Sakura, que se encontraba en los aposentos del Sultan.

Koyuki hubo escuchado con totalidad incredulidad las palabras de lady Ino, no percatándose de su partida siquiera, sumida en un torrente de ira inmediato que Yugito pudo percibir, más ante lo cual guardo silencio. Acabar con Midoriko no había sido suficiente, no significaba en lo absoluto que su camino estuviera libre, no cuando Aratani estaba ahí, presente a cada minuto, pero a diferencia de Midoriko…no podía matarla, ya estaba implicada en algo más y arriesgarse solo para intentar calmar su propio odio y celos era tonto de su parte, no podía permitirse cometer otro error semejante, no podía permitir que se deshicieran de ella.

-Aratani, mirada de serpiente- mascullo Koyuki, apretándose fuertemente las manos.

Sin importar cuando la odiase, sin importar que desease su muerte…no podía hacer nada, ya se encontraba bastante complicada al quedar en evidencia ante la Sultana Sakura. Pero lo que realmente le dolía era que esa mujer, esa simple concubina fuese ahora una Sultana, Aratani se había llevado la mayor victoria posible, ostentando el título que ella había deseado tener, estando al lado de Daisuke como ella deseaba estarlo. Su derrota era evidente.

Aratani había ganado.

* * *

Siendo el esposo de una Sultana, ahora un hombre de Estado, y además Visir, era imposible que Boruto no tuviera asuntos que atender a lo largo del día, tanto en cooperación con los otros Pashas o Visires, como de manera individual. El embajador de Rusia llegaría en dos semanas, por no hablar del emisario alemán que había pospuesto temporalmente su visita por problemas climáticos, todo un escándalo ya que no se podía hacer esperar al Sultan del mundo, más tanto el Sultan Sasuke como la Sultana Sakura habían decidido ser tolerantes. Pronto habrían asuntos de importancia con que lidiar en cuanto iniciaran los interrogatorios al personal de la Sultana Naoko, era mejor disfrutar de la paz en tanto fuese posible.

Al llegar a las puertas de los aposentos que compartía con su esposa, y como era usual, se encontró con Chouchou y Himawari, las dos leales doncellas de su Sultana que—al verlo—lo hubieron reverenciado cortésmente antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones, aledañas a los aposentos de la Sultana y el Pasha. No necesitando oren alguna, los dos fornidos jenízaros le abrieron las puertas, bajando la cabeza y permitiendo su ingreso. Tenía pensado irse a dormir inmediatamente, estaba agotado luego de tanto trabajo que si bien no resultaba extenuante, físicamente, lo había agotado en el sentido mental.

Escuchando las puertas ser cerradas tras de sí e irrumpiendo en sus planes y pensamientos, que se vieron omitidos…Boruto observo maravillado y abrumado la imagen de quien merecía ser comparada con una sublime diosa griega, una ninfa sumamente tentadora, comparable a Venus, al sinónimo de hermosura y perfección femenina, la diosa de la belleza

-Sultana- reverencio el Uzumaki respetuosamente.

Su cadenciosa figura femenina estaba únicamente oculta de él por una bata marrón rojizo de mangas holgadas y largas hasta las muñecas y de escote en V, cuyo margen y caída estaba detallado mediante una gruesa línea que, bajo el escote, solo formaba una, hecha de hilo cobrizo, cerrada por un cordón de igual color, afianzándola a su figura, siendo que la tela—ya de por si—por si llegaba escasamente hasta a la altura de los muslos. Su largo cabello azabache caía sobre sus hombros en perfectos y bien definidos rizos, sin joya alguna que necesitase realzar su belleza, ni su encanto. Usaba un maquillaje inexistente, un suave rubor casi imperceptible cubría sus mejillas, una sombra color durazno adornaba sus parpados y pestañas que solo realzaban sus profundos ojos comparables a dos gemas ónix, y sus labios naturalmente rojos eran una invitación irresistible para él.

La observo casi con temor por la enorme belleza y seguridad que irradiaba con sus ojos al acercarse con tal lentitud a él. Si eso había sido planeado, era simplemente perfecto...

El único medio que tenía para creer que eso fuera real y que ella estuviera allí era él mismo que, de forma casi desconocida por su mente, se detuvo frente a ella analizándola de arriba abajo, como si su presencia ahí fuera una cosa entre la lista de imposibilidades que existían para él. Pero…ella estaba ahí, delante de él, como una especie de ofrenda irresistible.

-¿Estas segura?- dudo Boruto, intentando mantener sus ojos fijos en el rostro de ella.

Amaba profundamente a Sarada, con todo su corazón, y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo cuanto hiciera falda por ella, peor decir que la amaba era una palabra vacía, sin hechos, su lealtad y sentido de la protección para con ella evidenciaba la fortaleza de sus sentimientos…así como su deseo por ella daba fiel testimonio de que no había otra mujer más hermosa que ella, a sus ojos. Dando por hecho que esa pregunta iba a tener lugar, Sarada bajo ligeramente la mirada, dirigiendo con lentitud sus manos al cinturón de la bata, deshaciendo el nudo mientras clavaba-sin titubeo alguno-su mirada en los orbes zafiros de Boruto, abriendo la bata y dejándola caer al suelo, siendo consciente de su belleza y de lo que eso representaba para él.

-¿Hace falta decir algo más?- inquirió Sarada, sonriendo ligeramente.

Como respuesta a la tentadora invitación que significaba su imponente belleza, pronto sintió los brazos de Boruto posesivamente alrededor de su cuerpo y su cintura, afianzándola contra él y marcando unos, prácticamente, efímeros centímetros de distancia entre los dos. La cercanía de sus respiraciones y las miradas de ambos solo aumentaban el deseo en las venas de ambos y el amor en el corazón del otro ser al que amaban con total desesperación.

La Uchiha, por su parte, estaba extasiada por el calor que le transmitían las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, una posesivamente ubicada en su cadera y la otra enredada entre sus largos rizos azabaches que acariciaba con veneración. Ella simplemente no podía evitar tener los labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba de gusto contra el rostro de él, aumentando su lívido.

-No- negó el Uzumaki.

No necesitando más palabrería innecesaria, una radiante sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sarada, desconcertando a Boruto enormemente y chocando con sus deseos, justo antes de unir sus labios con los de él en un beso demandante y totalmente apasionado que lo hizo jadear contra los labios de ella mientras lo empujada y guiaba hacia la cama. No iban a permitir que algo interfiriera entre ellos esta vez, y ella no pretendía ignorar su propios deseos, ignorando además su rol a cumplir como esposa en un matrimonio que existía por amor, no por deber, porque amaba a Boruto y porque él la amaba a ella. Sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente ella estaría con él, a su lado, Boruto no dudo en cargarla en sus brazos, dirigiéndose hacia la cama…

* * *

Aratani trago saliva inaudiblemente, acomodándose la falda del vestido mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, viendo a Daisuke ocupar el lugar frete a ella, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del rostro de ella y viceversa. Jamás, ni en sus más absurdos sueños o fantasías hubiera creído posible estar donde estaba ahora, le habría resultado imposible, pero no se trataba de una fantasía en lo absoluto. El Príncipe, el mismo adolescente a quien había conocido de vista al llegar al palacio…estaba delante de ella y la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él, y como prueba de ese amor que no hacía más que crecer, ella tenía un presente que darle, algo que tomaría tiempo pero de lo que la Sultana Sakura era conocedora, es había sido una razón extra para permitir que el matrimonio haber tenido lugar entre ambos.

Del mismo modo, para Daisuke, los hecho sucedidos y el tener a su lado un mujer tan hermosa como perfecta…era un sueño, gracias a ella era una mejor persona, gracias a ella y sus consejo era aclamado como el futuro Sultan del Imperio, gracias a ella había recuperado la confianza, gracias a ella podía ver con libertad sus errores y aprender de ellos. Gracias a ella había despertado de su ensueño de inmadurez, disfrutando del ahora vino de la madurez absoluta. Ella era su norte y lo dirigía hacia la persona más importante en su vida, su madre, el ángel del mundo. Teniendo a Aratani a su lado sabia que todo estaría bien en el futuro, ella era la representación indeleble de que existía un futuro para él, para ambos y todo cuanto deseasen cumplir.

Ante la atenta mirada de Aratani, Daisuke rebusco en el interior el bolsillo de su Kaftan, extrayendo un obsequio que desde hacía ya un tiempo tenía reservado para ella. Desde los albores del Imperio, los anillos significaban algo elogioso, en especial si los portaban las mujeres como era el caso de la sortija o anillo de las Sultanas, aquella soberbia joya: un rubí en forma de lagrima por sobre una cuna de diamantes de igual forma, una creación magnifica y envidiable que relucía con luz propia…e, intentando emular tal valor e importancia, Daisuke le había pedido al orfebre de la corte crear un anillo remotamente similar, no idéntico pero si igualmente hermoso: un hermoso diamante dorado pulido perfectamente en un ovalo que reposaba sobre una cuna de diamantes de igual forma y apenas un poco más pequeño que la soberbia sortija que siempre lucia su madre.

Una joya digna de cualquier Sultana, un obsequio maravilloso para su Sultana, su Haseki. Mordiendo el labio inferior, no sabiendo que decir en lo absoluto, Aratani se quedó muy quieta, viendo atentamente a Daisuke tomarle la mano y deslizar-con máxime cuidado-aquel hermoso anillo hasta que ocupara su correspondiente lugar en su dedo anular, calzando su medida exacta. Literalmente estaba hecho para ella y para nadie más.

-Imaginaba que tu ingreso al Imperio debía de hacerse con propiedad- justifico Daisuke, trazando el contorno del anillo antes de entrelazar su mano con la de ella, -mi Sultana- murmuro el Uchiha, besándole la frente.

-Gracias- sonrió Aratani sinceramente, infinitamente impresionada y agradecida por ese regalo que era tan valioso como cualquier otro presente que él le hubiese dado, porque todo lo que viniera de él era importante para ella, -me has dado todo cuanto podía desear, Daisuke, y a cambio tengo un regalo para ti- advirtió la Sultana.

Confundido ante aquellas palabras, Daisuke arqueo una ceja, no entendiendo a que podía referirse con " _regalo_ ". Ya le había dado absolutamente todo cuanto pudiese desear y en ese día, disfrutando de aquella celebración que tenía lugar solo por ellos y para ellos, ¿Qué más podrían pedir? Era imposible que hubiese algo mejor tras tanta algarabía, sabiendo que las cosas mejorarían. Rompiendo respetuosamente con el agarre de sus manos, y sonriendo ante la aparente confusión de él, Aratani, tomo una de las manos de él entre las suyas antes de posarla cuidosamente sobre su vientre, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. Intercalando su mirada de ella a su vientre, Daisuke la observo tanto boquiabierto como incrédulo, incapaz de crecer que una noticia tan maravillosa fuese cierta, en ese preciso momento.

-¿Estas segura?- imploro saber Daisuke, temiendo estar en un error.

-Me entere ayer- sonrió Aratani.

Amaba a Aratani sinceramente, pero una noticia así…tras semejante perdida personal resultaría un alivio, un medio con que dejar el pasado atrás, así como una representación aun mayor de que aquello que sentían crecía más con el tiempo. Los síntomas habían sido escasos, -por no decir nulos—inicialmente, pero viendo que su periodo aun no tenía lugar en la fecha esperada, Aratani había acudido a la Sultana Sakura que había permitido que una partera la examinase para salir de cualquier duda, concluyendo con aquello que—con el tiempo—se haría evidente. Hasta ahora solo tenía dos semanas de embarazo y, técnicamente, no era prudente celebrarlo hasta que su condición fuese más avanzada, pero si, se lo estaba diciendo porque quería hacerlo aún más.

Apenas y dándole tiempo, Daisuke la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiéndola indudablemente, más haciéndola reír de emoción, tanto como la que él sentía. Sonriendo, Aratani se aferró a sus hombros, no rompiendo el abrazo sino que intensificándolo aún más. Lo que estaba sucediendo era un renacimiento, para todos, y Kami mediante gracias a ello podrían dejar el pasado atrás…todos.

* * *

El mundo era un lugar extraño a decir verdad. Sin importar cuanto se esforzase una persona para mantener la paz, los obstáculos estaban ahí, presentes, a la orden del día, impidiendo un cambio positivo, impidiendo que las personas de corazón honesto y noble ayudasen a otros, pero Sakura no era conocida por darse por vencida, claro que no, y solo permitirle a Sasuke levantarse de la cama en este nuevo día ya era un progreso enorme siendo que era infinitamente sobreprotectora con aquello a los que amaba. Prueba de ello era su insistente presencia, ayudando a Sasuke a terminar de vestirse. Podían haber sirvientes que cumplieran con cualquier orden, de ambos, más no había placer más culpable para ella que cuidar y velar por él personalmente, la hacía sentir útil y le recordaba que no había nadie más importante que ella en la vida de él.

Sasuke intento no reír al verla tan dedicada y atenta, terminando de cerrarle el Kaftan, imposibilitándole moverse de una u otra forma y él, por su parte, no podía resistirse a ella y sus designios en lo absoluto. Por sobre la reglamentaria túnica color negro de mangas ajustadas y cuello alto lucía un modesto Kaftan marrón oscuro con sutiles reflejos más claros, de mangas hasta los codos y marcadas hombreras de cuero color negro que se unían al cuello en una estructura que aportaba la imagen de poder y autoridad que todo Sultan debiese tener, terminando un fajín a la altura del abdomen que cerrada el Kaftan, o que más bien, Sakura estaba cerrando, delineando distraídamente el broche que cerraba el fajín y que emulaba el emblema Imperial que, a la par con las pesadas botas de cuero, aportaba omnipotencia.

Ella, hermosa como siempre, lucia unas elegantes galas moradas—el color representativo de la realeza—de escote corazón, calzadas a su figura y de mangas dobles, las inferiores ajustadas y largas hasta las muñecas y las superiores eran holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros. Por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta levemente más oscura, sin mangas, plagada en su totalidad de bordados y estampados en hilo de plata, emulando flores de cereza y el emblema de los Uchiha, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre. Su largo cabello se encontraba peinado en elegantes y cadenciosos rizos que caían tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, enmarcando el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello, complementando la corona de plata y diamante sobre su cabeza, así como u par de pendientes de plata y diamantes en forma de lagrima. Todo cuanto se esperase de una Sultana, aún más de la Haseki de un Sultan.

-Cada vez me abruma aún más tu belleza, incomparable a ninguna otra- confeso Sasuke haciéndola reír y bajar la mirada con un deje de vergüenza que, para él, resulto innecesario, tomándola cuidadosamente del mentón, contemplando su rostro y la sinceridad de sus ojos, -mi ángel- murmuro Sasuke antes de besarle la frente.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy un ángel?- inquirió Sakura, no entiendo cómo es que él seguía viéndola como si fuese el primer día en que estaban juntos.

-Siempre lo voy a creer- alego Sasuke, conociendo su opinión al respecto, -tú representas la bondad y la inocencia del mundo Sakura, no confió en nadie más que en ti- reconoció el Uchiha, acariciando cariñosamente una de las mejillas de ella, viendo todos esos elogios reflejados en sus ojos cada vez que la veía, -eres mi todo en el mundo- garantizo Sasuke.

Solo pudiendo sonreír, Sakura lo tomo de la mano, guiándolo hacia el diván en medio de la habitación, sentándose junto a él y acomodándose la falda del vestido, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él en ningún momento. Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y si había guardado silencio hasta la fecha era solo por él, pero por el bien de él y del Imperio ya no podía hacerlo más, él necesitaba saber lo que realmente estaba pasando y los eventos que, en cuestión de tiempo, tendrían lugar sucesivamente y no dentro de mucho tiempo, y de los que tendría que encargarse en cuanto se recuperara.

-Me alegra que confíes en mí y en que todo lo que hago es por tu bien y por el del Imperio- sonrió Sakura antes de dirigirse a cambiar el tema de conversación, -pero no todo el mundo piensa como yo- aludió la Haseki.

El Imperio había visto grandes días de guerra, sacrificio y muerte, el Sultan Hashirama había tenido que ordenar la ejecución de dos de sus hijos para garantizar la paz, el Sultan Izuna había tenido que ordenar el asesinato de sus doce hermanos—tolerado por la antigua ley del fratricidio—así como a su primogénito Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Afortunadamente ellos no tenían que tomar decisiones así, pero las muertes de sus hijos Itachi, Baru y Kagami pesaban sobre ellos y no se perdonaría que otro de sus hijos tuviera que morir por causa de sus enemigos, no podían permitirlo.

-Durante tu ausencia encontramos a la responsable de la muerte de Kagami- inicio Sakura, captando la completa atención de Sasuke que le indico que prosiguiera. -Si no lo mencione hasta ahora fue porque quería que te recuperases por completo, pero ya no podemos esperar- justifico la pelirosa, dando a entender que no había ocultado la verdad adrede. Bajando la mirada, Sakura rebusco en el interior de la manga d su vestido, extrayendo un pequeño rollo de papel que le tendió a Sasuke. -Aquí está el testimonio de Aratani, por escrito, ella escucho a Naoko hablar con Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha, su aliado, adjudicándose por completo la responsabilidad de la muerte de nuestro hijo- la Haseki guardo silencio por un breve segundo, sabiendo muy bien que es lo que tenía que decir para señalar la importancia de la situación, -sigue teniendo ambiciones de que Rai llegue al trono, destronándote a ti- finalizo Sakura con evidente seriedad.

Los secretos no duraban jamás, muchos menos en el Palacio en que ellos residían, pero si los secretos eran expuesto debía de ser con un fin, y el fin de Sakura era evitar las luchas por el poder y los derramamientos de sangre innecesarios, sin importar que eso le acarreara un sufrimiento personal a ella. Sasuke la observo desconcertado, esperando que las palabras de ella contuvieran alguna duda antes de abrir el pequeño rollo de papel, leyendo las palabras que representaban el testimonio de Aratani, escrito en el papel…pero no había ninguna duda al respecto, sin importar cuanta misericordia mostrasen y cuan sacrificadas fueran sus vidas, sus enemigos estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo, y tal vez, su deber no fuese sino hacer lo mismo.

Arriesgarlo todo y olvidarse de la compasión.

* * *

 **PD:** prometí actualizar y lo cumplo, más pido perdón por la demora ya que me encuentro algo falta de inspiración, pero solo es temporal :3 he aquí la actualización nuevamente dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, prometiendo actualizar nuevamente el fin de semana, y garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" **mañana** o **pasado mañana** :3)y a todos aquello que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción. Si tienen alguna sugerencia en serio apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándole que este fic y los otros que hago son por y para ustedes :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 ** _Datos Extra:_**

 **Sultana Mahfiruz-Sultana Naoko:** fue la Haseki original del **Sultan Ahmed I** y madre de **Sultan Osman II** y del **Príncipe Beyazid** , los hechos de su vida se desconocen enormemente pero si algo es seguro es su rivalidad o enemistad con la **Sultana Kösem** , contraria a la **Sultana Kösem** que era cordial y humilde, la **Sultana Mahfiruz** era arrogante y muy despreciativa, se dice que esta era una de las razones por las que el **Sultan Ahmed** siempre prefirió a la **Sultana Kösem** y porque solo ella ostento oficialmente el título de **Haseki** , de hecho, se duda de que el **Sultan Ahmed** le haya tenido cariño o afecto a la Sultana Mahfiruz en realidad. Si bien el personaje de la **Sultana Naoko** se basa en el persone ficticio de la **Sultana Gulbahar** (en base a la serie " **Kösem la Sultana** "), decidí basarme en un personaje real que, se sabe, cobro importancia y significo una espina en el costado de la **Sultan Kösem** gran parte de su vida

 **Alusiones:** en este capítulo, y en los anteriores, mencione a varios personajes que ahora pasare a explicar

1- **Indra Otsutsuki-Ertugrul Bey:** fue el padre de **Osman I** , el primero de los Sultanes del Imperio Otomano, planeo dedicarle un fic en su totalidad a **él** y **Halime Hatun** ( **Sanavber Uchiha** ) la mujer que fue su esposa y gracias a cuya relevancia política y familiar fue que su hijo llego a ser Sultan.

2- **Sultan Itachi II-Sultan Fatih Mehmet II:** apodado " **El Conquistador** " fue el hombre que sitio y conquisto **Constantinopla** , más tarde declarada **capital del Imperio** , y derroco además al **Imperio Bizantino** , la mayor potencia de oriente en aquella época, además de conquistador de **Belgrado**. El **Palacio de Topkapi** , Palacio Imperial de los Sultanes Otomanos, fue construido por orden suya, y fue quien oficializo la ley del fratricidio, dando como consecuencia que todos los Sultanes tras él asesinaran a todos sus hermanos al momento de subir al trono, o al menos hasta el Sultanato del **Sultan Ahmed I**.

3- **Sultan Hashirama I-Sultan Suleyman I:** llamado, " **El Magnífico** ", fue uno de los mayores gobernantes del Imperio, hijo del **Sultan Yabuz Selim I** y de la **Sultana Ayse Hafsa** , su apodo de " **El Magnífico** " no se debe solo a su habilidad como conquistador, sino además a su misericordia y sabiduría.

4- **Sultana Kaede-Sultana Haseki Hurrem Sultan:** fue la Haseki y Sultana más importante del **Sultan Suleyman I** , madre de los Príncipes **Mehmed** , **Selim** , **Beyazid** y **Cihangir** , así como de la **Sultana Mihrimah**. Fundadora del llamado " **Sultanato de Mujeres** " y una de las figuras políticas más importantes en su tiempo.

5- **Sultana Kaori-Sultana Mihrimah:** fue la única hija del Sultan Suleyman I y la Sultana Hurrem, apodada **Roxelana** , se le conoció por su gran belleza, además de por ser la única hija de un Sultan que ejerció políticamente como Madre Sultana hasta su muerte, casada con dos Visires y la figura más importante en la política de la época hasta su muerte.

6- **Sultan Tobirama II-Sultan Selim II:** fue el segundo hijo del **Sultan Suleyman I** y la **Sultana Hurrem** , sucesor de su padre, se caracterizó por ser un Sultan totalmente opuesto a las conquistas militares, conocido por su alcoholismo, más partidario de las mujeres y el libertinaje, padre además del **Sultan Murad III**. Tengo planeado que aparezca en el fic-que tengo planeado crear-" **El Siglo Magnifico. Mito, Mei y Mikoto** " como un Sultan estricto y severo, **hermano** del **Sultan Hashirama** y primo del **Sultan Madara**.

7- **Sultana Kaoru-Haseki Nurbanu Valide Sultan:** fue la **primera mujer** **no perteneciente al Imperio** en ostentar el rango de **Madre Sultana** , no pudiendo ejercer mayor poder político a causa de su cuñada, la **Sultana Mihrimah** y posteriormente por la favorita de su hijo **Murad III** , la **Sultana Safiye.** En el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei y Mikoto** " la representare como la mayor enemiga de Mito, la mujer que impuso el sino de crueldad en ella y que la hijo una mujer arisca, ambiciosa y frívola.

8- **Sultan Madara III-Sultan Murad III:** fue el hijo mayor del **Sultan Selim II** y su **Haseki** , la **Sultana Nurbanu** , el Sultanato de **Murad** estuvo marcado por las continuas guerras con **Persia** y los **Estados cristianos europeos** representados por el **Reino de Hungría** , **Transilvania** y el **Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico** , volviéndose un personaje de importancia durante la **Guerra de los Quince Años** y la decadencia económica e institucional otomano empezó a sucumbir. En el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei y Mikoto** " lo reflejare como un hombre poco centrado en la política y más dedicado a disfrutar de las mujeres de su Harem, pero totalmente enamorado de la **Sultana Mito** a quien le permitirá interferir el política, siendo además el padre del **Sultan Izuna** y por ende abuelo del **Sultan Sasuke**.

9- **Sultana Mito-Sultana Safiye:** fue una de las figuras más importantes del llamado " **Sultanato de Mujeres** " se dice que su ambición y mor por el **Sultan Murad** fue tal que llego contratar a una bruja que hizo un hechizo para impedirle estar con otras mujeres, ganando gran poder político hasta que esta artimaña fue descubiertas, posteriormente reservándose a convertirse en asesora política del Sultan, se dice además que fue quien tomó la decisión de ordenar la ejecución de los doce Príncipes y hermanos de su único hijo, el **Sultan Mehmet III** , permitiendo además la corrupción dentro del Imperio. Como la **Sultana Mito** es un personaje conocido, creo que no hace falta que aluda algo más, por no decir que lo mencionado sobre el personaje real de la **Sultana Safiye** ha de poder ilustrarlos un poco sobre cómo será su rol e historia en el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei y Mikoto"**


	31. Chapter 30

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 30

-¿Estas segura?- cuestiono Sasuke, intercalando su mirada del pequeño papel en sus manos hacia su esposa.

La fe que sentía por Sakura y sobre cada cosa que ella hiciera era indeleble, pero aceptar que Naoko fuera tan estúpida y que—a su vez—un Pasha de su propio Consejo se atreviera a traicionarlo conscientemente…era algo tan despreciable que Sasuke admitía sentirse incrédulo y desconcertado. Le creía a Sakura, pero no quería admitir la clase de enemigos que lo rodeaban a él, a su esposa y a su familia. ¿Qué sucedería en el futuro? Aunque se deshicieran de Naoko y Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha, ¿Qué garantizaba no tener enemigos en el futuro? Estando en el poder, en la elite más alta de la sociedad…tener adversarios y enemigos era algo consecuente y garantizado.

-Totalmente, y hemos tenido tiempo de probarlo- ratifico Sakura con absoluta seguridad. Presintiendo lo que Sasuke estaría pensando, Sakura no dudo en colocar una de sus manos por sobre la de él, intentando tranquilizarlo, ese no era el momento para sentir dudas o dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. -Sasuke, no pierdas la calma, debemos hacer esto como debe ser, no llevados por la ira- aconsejo la Haseki, viéndolo asentir, en ese momento debía de ser el Sultan, no el hombre que se encontraba abrumado por las traiciones que tenían lugar en su entorno. -Kakashi, Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki se están encargando de identificar a todos aquellos sirvientes o doncellas que asisten a Naoko, para destruir la amenaza ante nosotros, debemos eliminar a aquellos que son más insignificantes- justifico Sakura, clavando su mirada en la de él, acariciándole la mejilla y manteniendo su tono uniforme en su voz.

Cuando deseaba poder dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, como las personas normales que así podían sanar las heridas…pero no era tan fácil, tenían una responsabilidad y deber que anteponer a sus sentimientos, y por más que amase con todo su corazón al hombre que velaba por su familia, Sakura sabía que en ese momento Sasuke debía ser Sultan antes que hombre y soberano antes que padre y esposo. Incluso ella debía dejar de lado sus sentimientos como madre y hacer prevalecer a justicia y los estatus del Imperio, porque era lo correcto y porque así serian justos, porque así serian mejores que sus predecesores, los Sultanes y Sultanas que había antepuesto la crueldad por encima de su propia familia, haciendo todo cuanto deseaban. No, ellos debían ser diferentes y lo serian.

-Y Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha, ¿Qué hacemos con él?- consulto Sasuke.

-Darle falsa seguridad- sentencio Sakura, ya habiendo pensando en un plan que usar en aquella situación. -Encerremos a Naoko y aparentemos que él está libre de culpa, así sabremos conque estamos tratando realmente- razono la Haseki.

-¿Cuándo?- el Uchiha no supo que esperar, interiormente frustrado por haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo.

-Esperemos más datos, entonces actuaremos- tranquilizo la Haseki, sujetándose de sus hombros. -Pero debemos mantener vigilada a Naoko y a Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha- índico Sakura sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

Por la memoria de su hijo Kagami, y recordando a su hijo Baru, fortalecería la justicia en el Imperio, evitaría las muertes innecesarias, protegería a las mujeres, a los hombres, a los ancianos y a los niños, haría felices a todos en el Imperio, incluso cuando ella no lo fuera, pero jamás permitiría el derramamiento innecesario de sangre, no permitiría que criminales como los que habían sucedido en el pasado volvieran a tener lugar. Cambiaría el eje crítico del Imperio y forjaría el modelo que todo el mundo habría de seguir, todo con la inocencia que aún le quedaba y que sería su arma en la lucha contra todos sus enemigos, siempre protegiendo a Sasuke, a sus hijos, a sus hijas, a sus nietos y a todos.

Protegería a su familia.

* * *

El Harem no solo era un lugar en que se encontrasen las concubinas y favoritas de los Príncipes o el Sultan, era un lugar donde, en ocasiones, sucedían celebraciones de carácter privado como era el caso de aquel día, y en que la Sultan Sarada se encontraba acompañada de Eri—cargando en sus brazo a la pequeña Sultana Kaori—y Aratani. Se había enterado de la boda que había tenido lugar y si se encontraba reunida con sus dos invitadas era para felicitar personalmente a Aratani, porque era leal y confiable, merecía ostentar el rango que ahora tenía en la elite social. Lo único que haría el ambiente más feliz y pacifico serían las muertes de la Sultana Naoko y de la Princesa Koyuki, aunque…intuía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que esos eventos sucedieran.

Como Sultana de sangre real, la imagen personal a demostrar era algo muy importante y Sarada siempre lo tenía en cuenta a la hora de vestir. La Sultana lucía un simple vestido gris metálico de escote corazón, bajo y de mangas ajustadas, con un cuello de gasa crema suave, abierto y que se enmarcaba a los lados del cuello, con una falda interina violeta grisáceo. Por sobre este sencillo vestido se halla una chaqueta superior hecha de seda e igualmente de color gris metálico, de escote corazón con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical, abierta bajo el vientre y exponiendo la falda interior, así como de mangas holgadas y abiertas diez centímetros por sobre la altura de los codos, exponiendo las mangas inferiores. Su largo cabello azabache, plagado de rizos, caía elegante y prolijamente tras su espalda, adornado por una hermosa corona de plata, diamantes y cristales en forma de flores de jazmín, en una compleja estructura, a la par de unos pendientes de plata y diamantes en forma de lagrima, complementando la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello y que ostentaba el soberbio emblema Imperial.

-Tienes lo que merecías, Aratani- celebro Sarada, sonriendo radiantemente, -solo espero que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza- bromeo la Uchiha.

-Descuide, Sultana, no podría- sonrió Aratani.

Pese a ser, ahora, una Sultana en el sentido absoluto de la frase, —hallándose embarazada—Aratani seguía sin ser capaz de ensalzar su rango social, vistiendo unas sencillas galas violeta claro de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas cuales lienzos, y por sobre estas una chaqueta superior, sin mangas, color morado claro y plagada de bordados en hilo de oro, con diamantes y amatistas incrustadas, emulando flores de ondas, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre. Sus largos rizos castaños se encontraban recogidos en una coleta ladina que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, únicamente adornados por una sencilla corona de oro, diamantes y amatistas que emulaba orquídeas y capullos, complementando un par de pendientes a juego y el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello, pendiendo de aquella hermosa cadena de oro.

Por otro lado, y mucho más sencilla se encontraba la madre de la Sultana Kaori, vistiendo unas sencillas galas índigo de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, holgadas y que llegaban a casi cubrir sus manos mientras cargaba a su hija en sus brazos, por sobre estas galas se hallaba una chaqueta de seda y encaje, sin mangas pero marcadas hombreras, escote en V y abierta bajo el vientre. Sus largos rizos rubios perfectamente peinados caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornados únicamente por un broche de oro en forma de mariposa, con diamantes y amatistas incrustadas. Sencilla, pero mejor vestida que el promedio de las sirvientas y favoritas del Palacio.

-Daisuke, ¿ya lo sabe?- curioseo la Sultana, sorprendiendo a Aratani que no supo que responder, incluso Eri estaba confundida por la pregunta. -Se te nota en la mirada, en eso y en que no apartas las manos de tu vientre- evidencio Sarada.

Observando a Aratani atentamente, Eri se sintió tonta por un momento al no haberse dado cuenta de las señales tan obvias y que, para ella, habían pasado desapercibida, había sido madre hacia solo un mes atrás, aproximadamente, pero su distracción del mundo y único apego hacia su hija la volvían inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fuera cual fuera el caso, estaba sumamente feliz e que Aratani estuviera embarazada, una noticia así siempre merecía ser celebrada. Tal vez, solo tuviera un hijo, y sus recuerdos de su único embarazo no fuesen sino lejanos, pero Sarada recordaba el comportamiento de su madre estando embrazada, y viendo a Aratani…era un calco absoluto, además, en su matrimonio y consumado…esperaba poder tener la felicidad de volver a ser madre.

-Si, Sultana, ya lo sabe- confirmo Aratani, sonriendo, ya sin poder ocultar su propia felicidad.

-Felicidades, Aratani- gratifico Eri, -debes tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora- aconsejo la Kalfa en base a su propia experiencia.

-Gracias Eri- agradeció Aratani.

La advertencia de Eri no era infundada, un embarazo sufría por muchos quiebre; muerte neonatal, muerte post-parto, un aborto involuntario y muchas cosas similares e igualmente dolorosas de imaginar, y su deber era cuidar que e bebe que estaba esperando naciera sano y fuerte, y rezaría cada día porque así fuera, no se trataba solo de la seguridad de sus hijos y su felicidad por la oportunidad de ser madre, también se trataba de hacer feliz a Daisuke y fortalecer al Imperio, no podían enfrentarse a otra perdida como las que ya habían tenido lugar, eso sería desastroso, para todos, y la única forma de garantizar la seguridad-para todos-era deshacerse de sus enemigos, empezando por la Sultana Naoko.

-Sultana, ¿Se ha decidido algo respecto a la Sultana Naoko?- indago Aratani, con honesta curiosidad.

-Temo que no, pero conociendo a mi madre todo sucederá cuando deba suceder- Sarada bufo sutilmente para sí misma, deseando condenar a Naoko a la menor oportunidad, -aguardar es lo único que podemos hacer- recordó la Uchiha, tanto para sí misma como para Eri y Aratani.

-Kami mediante, todo se solucionará- oro Aratani.

-Amén- secundo Eri.

* * *

Dentro del Imperio, la lealtad era algo que no podía flaquear, eso simbolizaba la esperanza de vida de una persona; si se era leal, inteligente y respetuoso, se podía llegar muy lejos, así como sobrevivir de igual modo. Siendo consciente de esto es que Rai había hecho algo que, en su tierna infancia, no hubiera pensado en hacer: revisar las pertenencias y documentos de su madre hasta encontrar información comprometedora y hecho llamar, en privado—en el Jardín Norte—a la Sultana Sakura para hacer entrega de esa información precisamente.

Paseándose nerviosamente y en solitario, el Príncipe portaba un elegante Kaftan verde oscuro por sobre la usual túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas, ligeramente más clara, el Kaftan de mangas hasta los codos estaba plagado de bordados gris-verdoso claro que emulaban el emblema Imperial, co marcadas hombreras de cuero verde oscuro, a imagen del mismo material que se encontraba en el centro del pecho y que formaba el cuello, del cual descendían siete botones de oro hasta la altura del abdomen bajo el cual se abría el Kaftan, rebelando las tradicionales botas de cuero color negro, de carácter militar.

Rai detuvo sus rutina de caminar en círculos como león enjaulado apenas y escucho el inequívoco eco de pasos tras suyo, viendo a las doncellas de la Sultana, Tenten y Kin, detenerse a una distancia prudente, viendo acercarse en solitario a la Sultana Sakura, impecable y perfectamente hermosa como siempre. No podía opinar abiertamente sobre el vestido que ella estaba usando ya que la corta capa de piel color negro—hasta la altura del vientre—dificultaba su visión del atuendo en cuestión, pero el color jade de la tela resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y su largo cabello rosado que caía en elegantes rizos sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una hermosa corona de oro que emulaba una compleja estructura, sosteniendo un largo velo jade a juego con el vestido y resaltando los pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima, al igual que el emblema de los Uchiha que quedaba expuesto ante el escote en V que enmarcaba la capa.

-Sultana- reverencio el Príncipe diligente y afectuosamente.

-Rai- sonrió Sakura, dándose el egoísta placer de abrazar a quien consideraba como otro de sus hijos, acunando cariñosamente el rostro de él en sus manos, -vine tan pronto como pude, ¿Por qué me necesitabas?- indago la Haseki, sin dejar de sonreírle, apreciando cada momento que pasaba con él.

Dentro de solo un par de horas-en sus aposentos-tendría lugar una celebración y reunión con las esposas de los Visires y Pashas del Consejo Real, y que tenía en mente una nueva fundación caritativa para ayudar aún más al pueblo, no en base a recursos pedidos a la elite social, sino en base a ideas, si la gente pensaba en la felicidad de los más pobres, como debía ser, esperaba que tuvieran ideas que aportar, agradecía todas las ideas había y por haber. Como una silente respuesta a su pregunta, Sakura bajo la mirada al ver a Rai tenderle un pequeño rollo de papel, que ella no hubo dudado en aceptar, abriéndolo y leyendo una serie de nombres registrados cuidadosa y detalladamente sobre el papel.

-¿Y esto?- no comprendió Sakura.

-Es la lista del personal que sirve a mi madre, sin excepción alguna- aclaro Rai para clara sorpresa de la Sultana, antes de buscar en el interior de su abrigo, tendiéndole un nuevo rollo de papel, -y esta es una carta escrita de su puño y letra, exigiendo que…- el Príncipe sintió vergüenza de admitir que su propia madre fuera un ser tan ruin, -el incendio tuviera lugar según sus planes, para así causar el descontento de la gente y la caída de mi padre, el Sultan- comunico Rai, bajando la mirada, triste y avergonzado.

Su madre, la Sultana Naoko, conscientemente atentaba contra el Imperio y el Sultanato presente, considerando que sus ambiciones eran más honestas y moralmente correctas que las de otros, incluso más que las del Sultan que anteponía el bienestar del pueblo por encima de cualquier decisión individual, como hijo de una mujer así de malvada y egoísta…Rai sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, sentía que ni siquiera era digno de ser observado por la Sultan Sakura, esa mujer hermosa y llena de bondad que lo había criado y a quien siempre había visto como una madre perfecta, que le sonreía y animaba cuando se sentía triste y que le devolvía la seguridad con sus abrazos y su dulce voz maternal. Ella era tan distinta de su madre, de la Sultana Naoko. En muchas ocasiones habría deseado ser biológica y totalmente su hijo, porque solo eso faltaba para que ella fuese su madre en el sentido absoluto de la frase.

-Rai- murmuro Sakura, acariciándole la mejilla.

Nadie le había pedido que hiciera la labor de madre sustituta, y si bien en un inicio lo había hecho en espera de prevenir problemas para el futuro del Imperio, pero con sincero cariño, Rai se había vuelto un hijo más para ella, desde el primer momento y cada vez que lo veía se sentía infinitamente orgullosa, lo había visto crecer y abandonar su esencia de niño hasta volverse un hombre, un hombre al que contemplaba con orgullo, ciertamente no era biológicamente su hijo, pero lo amaba tanto que…verlo triste la entristecía de igual modo. Abrazándolo ligeramente, Sakura lo reconforto con un cálido beso en la mejilla, sonriéndole y garantizándole que no tenía por qué sentir que él se encontraba implicado en lo crímenes que Naoko había cometido, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Rai era inocente.

* * *

Sentado frente a su escritorio, Sasuke jugo con aquel rollo de papel entre sus manos, aquel que contenía el testimonio de Aratani. Aun o estaba del todo recuperado como para participar abiertamente en la política, según el criterio de Sakura debería de esperar, cuando menos, un día más, pero pese a aceptar este hecho en su totalidad…deseaba hacer justicia por sus propias manos, por una vez entendía el actuar cruel y ruin de su padre, el Sultan Izuna. Estar tan rodeado de enemigos, requería medidas extraordinarias, medidas que él, por primera vez, comenzaba a tomar en cuenta, pero ¿Qué estaba bien hace?, ¿Pensar como Sultan o como hombre? El gobernante en él, a quien habían criado on el fin de ser Sultan algún día e insistía que imponer crueldad no era algo malo, le insistía que así podría causar el temer que erradicaría a sus enemigo. Pero, por otro lado, el hombre con corazón y amor por su familia le indicaba persistentemente que se mantuviera junto a su esposa, que velara por sus hijos y que examinara el día a día y así aprendiera que hacer.

Estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer ni que creer, solo sabía que Sakura era la única persona honesta en su mundo y en su vida, la única persona que jamás le fallaría ni que lo abandonaría, y que sin ella estaría perdido. Irrumpiendo en sus meditativos pensamientos, Sasuke s sobresalto ligeramente ante el repentino eco de golpes contra las puertas.

-Adelante- indico Sasuke.

Ante su orden, las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente por obra de los dos fornidos jenízaros en el exterior, los cuales permitieron el ingreso de la, ahora, Sultana Aratani que, pese a su nuevo estatus, se codujo con respeto y decoro, manteniendo la mirada baja en todo momento hasta encontrarse frente al escritorio donde se hallaba el Sultan, teniendo el largo velo violeta claro—que era sostenido por su corona—correctamente arremolinado alrededor de sus hombros, como dictaba el protocolo cortesano.

-Majestad- reverencio, respetuosamente, la Sultana.

-Aratani, ¿a qué debo el honor?- saludo el Uchiha.

Ya no tenía frente a él a una niña ni sirvienta, ni tampoco a una favorita cualquiera, sino a una Sultan que, al igual que su esposa, había sido anexada al Imperio por su lealtad y devoción, así como por su irrefutable honestidad, era lo justo tratarla con familiaridad y respeto luego de todo cuanto había hecho por proteger a quienes ahora eran su familia, a quienes les era leales y a quienes formaban parte importante de su entorno y de su vida. No era erróneo decir que, a la par con Sarada, —solo que sin ser familia—Aratani era quien más se asemejaba a Sakura.

-Hay algo que debe saber, Majestad- inicio Aratani con el debido respeto, recibiendo una aceptación total del Sultan, indicándole que prosiguiera con libertad. -La identidad, de la persona que causo la muerte de la Sultana Midoriko, del Príncipe Sasuke y la pequeña Sultana Mikoto- advirtió la Sultana, con una leve sonrisa al ver al Sultan sonreír ladinamente, sabiendo a quien sentenciaría, esta vez con pruebas como tanto habían ansiado que sucediera. -La responsable de todo, es la Princesa Koyuki- acuso Aratani abiertamente.

¿Acusaciones sin pruebas? Ja, toda la familia Imperial estaba enterada—salvo el Príncipe Daisuke y la Sultana Izumi—de la culpa que recaía sobre los hombros de la Princesa Koyuki, habían esperado mucho tiempo, ya era el momento de que comenzaran a rodar las cabezas de todos aquello que, incuestionablemente, eran enemigos del Imperio y del Sultanato, y tal y como habían aparecido…ahora desaparecerían, volviéndose cadáveres.

* * *

-¿Por qué nos llamaron?, ¿Tu sabes algo?- indago lady Anami, esposa de Choza Pasha.

-No, ¿Cómo lo sabría?- cuestiono lady Eiko, esposa de Shino Abrume Pasha.

Las esposas de los Pashas, normalmente, eran mujeres poco importantes en la vida de la elite más baja, por no decir que participaban escasamente en la vida cortesana del Palacio, su vida era dedicarse a gozar de la posición que tenían gracias a sus esposos, luciendo hermosas o bien gastando el dinero a su propio modo, algunas habiendo sido esclavas anteriormente y otras mujeres cualquiera que habitaban el Imperio pero que habían ascendido políticamente gracias a sus matrimonios. Por tal razón no era de extrañar que, sentadas frente a mesas individuales, conversando entre sí, ninguna de las presentes perdiera oportunidad para contemplar atenta y curiosamente a la esposa del Sultan, la Sultana Haseki.

-Es realmente muy hermosa- admitió lady Jin, esposa de Hidan Pasha.

-No creí que fuera tan hermosa- reconoció lady Anami, observando atentamente a la Haseki y esposa del Sultan.

Era de esperar que comentaran eso, todas ellas eran mujeres que apenas y tenían poco más de veinte años y que observaban con honesta fascinación a una mujer que, a sus cuarenta y un años, además habiendo sido madre de diez hijos, -la última recientemente—no hacía sino parecer una mujer de apenas treinta años, en el apogeo total de su belleza, ¿Cuál era el secreto para su magnífica belleza? Puede que el inmenso amor que todos decían que sentía por el Sultan y viceversa, por no mencionar el hecho de que tenía un magnetismo especial. Todo el mundo decía que el Sultan nunca había desviado la mirada hacia ninguna mujer del Harem, a tal grado incluso de que se cuestionaba si la paternidad del Príncipe Rai era concreta o no, eso era algo jamás visto en el Imperio, por ningún hombre o Sultan. Esa mujer tenía algo extraño sobre si, una especie de inocencia o halo de luz sobre si, como si realmente fuese un ángel.

-Dicen que embrujo al Sultan- cotilleo lady Eiko con evidente sarcasmo, señalando a la Sultana Haseki con su mirada. -No lo necesita- evidencio la ilustre dama.

-Y no parece bruja- acoto lady Anami.

Sentada sobre el elegante diván junto a la ventana, acompañada de su hija, la Sultana Izumi, la Sultana Sakura lucia como se esperase que lo hiciera; como la esposa del Sultan. Lucía un sencillo vestido jade de escote en V y mangas holgadas que incluso llegaban a cubrir las manos, pero que pasaba desapercibido por la chaqueta, de igual color, que se encontraba por sobre el vestido, de mangas hasta los codos—ajustadas—así como de cuello alto y levemente cerrado para crear un conservador escote en V que exponía el emblema de los Uchiha, siempre presente alrededor de su cuello, y la chaqueta se encontraba abierta bajo el vientre, exponiendo la falda del vestido inferior. La chaqueta estaba plagada de una serie de bordados de plata, diamantes y oro que se centraban en el borde de las manga—bordados de plata—así como en la caída del cuello hasta el dobladillo de la falda, dividiéndose en dos, siendo que los bordado de plata se intercalaban—con los oro—representando el emblema de los Uchiha, mientras que lo bordado de oro representaban flores de cerezo. Su largo cabello rosado, peinado en cadenciosos rio, caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por la soberbia corona de oro de tipo torre, emblemática para los Uchiha, repleta de joyas de todas las clases sobre su hermosa estructura, una corona que usaba siempre en los eventos importantes, —a su entender-¿La razón? Pues porque era el obsequio que Sasuke le había dado por su boda, eso era razón más que suficiente, complementándola además con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lágrima y la infaltable sortija de las Sultanas en su dedo anular.

-Quizá lo que dicen es cierto y sea un ángel- supuso lady Jin.

-Lo parece- acepto lady Eiko.

Sentada a la izquierda de su madre, en correcto silencio y discreción, se encontraba la Sultana Izumi que si bien no estaba permaneciendo en el Palacio, había tomado la voluntaria disposición de mantenerse lo más cerca posible de su familia para así ayudar en todo cuando fuera necesario, así como aprender de igual forma, ¿De quién? Pues de la más inteligente y experta, de su madre, todo un haz en política.

Cumpliendo con su rol de Sultana, a la perfección, Izumi lucía un encantador vestido cetrino, de escote cuadrado de mangas ajustadas, con un ligero margen a la altura de los hombros a modo de hombreras, con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, montados por sobre pequeños márgenes de hilo de oro, horizontalmente, para mayor estética. Además los costados del corpiño, la falda superior y las mangas estaban plagadas de bordados en hilo de plata, brindando un aspecto metálico, que hacía a la tela lucir irresistible por si sola. Su largo cabello castaño caía libremente en parejos y uniformes rizos tras su espalda, adornados por una sencilla corona de oro, diamantes y cristales, emulando pequeñas flores de jazmín, complementando unos pequeños pendientes a juego y sin joya alguna que obstruyera su largo cuello.

-Madre, ¿Es obligación que este aquí?- dudo Izumi que, a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, se había esforzado de sobremanera para no bostezar. -Estoy aburrida, preferiría salir al jardín- se quejó la pelicastaña, de forma solo audible para su madre

-Izumi, eres una Sultana, hija de un Sultan y esposa de un Pasha y Visir- recordó Sakura como reprimenda, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, -está bien divertirse y jugar, pero también trabajar- reprocho la Haseki.

Pese a su insistente labor voluntaria de ayudar a los más necesitados y su compromiso propio…eso no significaba en lo absoluto que fuera apoyada por todos en el ámbito de su vida, Shisui creía que se arriesgaba demasiado, exponiéndose así y que incluso podía ser víctima de algún atentado, —como ya había sucedido anteriormente—por no hablar de Izumi que no entendía su preocupación para con aquellos que estaban por debajo de ella, claro, colaboraba voluntariamente de vez en cuando, pero no con la atención y diligencia con que su madre lo hacía cada día, abriendo lugares en su rutina diaria para demostrarle su amor y permanente atención a la gente más pobre. Ignorando la poca—por no decir nula—colaboración de su hija, Sakura se levantó del diván, alisándose disimuladamente la falda del vestido, antes carraspear ligeramente para ser oída con claridad.

-Señoras- inicio Sakura, llamando la atención de todas las damas presentes, -estoy muy agradecida de que se hayan tomado las molestias de venir- agradeció la Sultana sinceramente, ya que había pensado en la remota posibilidad de que nadie asistiera más que por obligación. -Estoy segura de que todas deben tener curiosidad, respecto al motivo de esta recepción- supuso la Haseki, sonriendo con un deje de broma por el tono empleado para hacer más ameno el ambiente. -Quiero crear una fundación en mi nombre, una fundación nueva para los pobres y necesitados, para mí es muy importante que den su apoyo, no un apoyo económico pues todo saldrá de mi bolsillo, sino consejos y enseñanzas- aclaro Sakura, ya que personalmente disponía del dinero necesario para aquello que deseaba llevar a cabo, así como la completa aprobación del Sultan. -Si lo aceptan les estaré eternamente agradecida, es muy importante para mi crear esta fundación, y si ustedes me dan su apoyo, este sería uno de los logros más grandes de mi vida- admitió sinceramente la Haseki.

Desde que era una adolescente en su añorada isla griega, su padre y su madre le habían inculcado el amor hacia los más necesitados, así como a no enorgullecerse de su propio bienestar económico, de hecho su ingreso oficial al Imperio, hacía ya tantos años atrás, había traído consigo el solemne juramento a velar por aquello que eran más pobres y que no poseían nada y dedicaría su vida a esa causa.

-Para nosotras sería un honor ayudarla, Sultana- garantizo lady Eiko, respaldada por todas las presentes.

-Gracias, lady Eiko y a todas, en verdad, gracias- sonrió Sakura, enorme e infinitamente agradecida, antes de volver a sentarse sobre el diván.

Sabía que sus predecesoras no habían sido muy amadas por el pueblo, como mujeres individuales, lejos del ámbito de los palacios y la vida cortesana…porque no habían reparado en la felicidad de la gente más necesitada, de aquellos que realmente representaban al Imperio, pero ella no pensaba sino en hacer felices a otros y siempre pensaría así, y se los había inculcado a sus hijas pese a que Izumi no hubiera heredado su interés por la clase más baja, Mikoto, Shina y Sarada si lo habían hecho, así como Daisuke y Rai inclusive.

-¡Atención, su alteza la Sultana Shina!- anuncio repentinamente el heraldo, desde el exterior.

Si bien no era indispensable la presencia de todas las hijas de la Sultana Haseki en esa pequeña reunión, Shina había decidido asistir y así se lo había manifestado a su madre apenas y se había enterado de la cena que tendría lugar, si había tardado era por razones totalmente alejadas de ese asunto, pero que igualmente habían requerido su participación. No resulto una sorpresa en lo absoluto, para Sakura, ver que su hija acaparara las miradas de todas las presentes ate su belleza, haciéndola sentir aún más orgullosa de la mujer que era y como se había forjado.

Usaba un modesto vestido cobre-rojizo de escote corazón con seis botones de igual color en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, perfectamente amoldado a su figura, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas—hechas de gasa—hasta cubrir las manos, incluso. Lo costados del corpiño así como las mangas—hasta los codos—y la falda superior estaban plagas en bordaos marrón oscuro que proveían de seriedad y portento al vestido sobre el cual se hallaba un abrigo de tafetán marrón-rojizo, abierto a la altura de los codos y forrado en piel cobriza a la altura del cuello y abierto en su totalidad para exponer el vestido bajo él. Su largo cabello rubio castaño caía libremente tras su espalda en una perfecta cascada de rizos, adornado por una hermosa corona de oro, diamantes y piedras de ámbar, emulando dalias y diminutos capullos, complementando unos pendientes de cuna de oro con un cristal color ámbar en forma de lagrima en su centro a imagen de la cuna sobre la que se hallaban, así como el dije de la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. Perfecta simplemente, esa era la mejor palabra con que describir a Shina, como siempre.

-Madre- reverencio Shina, respetuosamente.

Sonriendo cariñosamente, Sakura señalo el lugar vacío, a su derecha sobre el diván, acción que Shina tomo como respuesta, ocupando aquel lugar y manteniéndose perfecta e imperturbable pese a dar por hecho de que a su herma Izumi le picaba la curiosidad de saber porque había tardado ya que, en su rutina y comportamiento diario, no estaba el ser impuntual, más Shina sabía que no necesitaba explicarse ante su madre que, como siempre, daba por sentado que su tardanza era por una razón mayor e igualmente importante, pero como buena hija, Shina quería explicarse.

-Shina, ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?- curioseo Sakura, más por la curiosidad de Izumi que por sí misma.

-Por fin sabemos quién causo la muere de Midoriko y mis sobrinos- detallo Shina en un tono de voz calmado, para que tanto su madre como Izumi la escucharan únicamente, -Aratani se lo dijo a nuestro padre, como tu planeaste- la Sultana no hizo sino susurrar esto de forma casi inaudible, evitando que Izumi la escuchara.

Izumi parpadeo confundida, no sabiendo la identidad de quien sea que hubiera cometido tal crimen, intercalando su mirada de su madre a su hermana, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Sakura sonrió ladinamente al haber escuchado esto, ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Ella le había dicho a Aratani que hablara finalmente. Antes del final de ese día, Koyuki Kasahana habría desaparecido de una vez y para siempre, si conocía a su hijo como lo hacía, -y a Sasuke-estaba segura de que ellos no dejarían pasar lo que había sucedido por culpa de la Princesa.

-No hay secreto que permanezca oculto para siempre- sonrió la Sultana Haseki.

* * *

Se decía que los milagros podían suceder, y aparentemente esta vez era así. De puño y letra de Daisuke, de su Príncipe, Koyuki había recibido una carta en que le garantizaba que seguía amándola profundamente y que deseaba volver a empezar, que todo lo sucedido entre Aratani y él era algo pasajero y que, si gustaba acompañarlo a un paseo a caballo, podrían hablar a solas, lejos de los uros e intrigas del Palacio. Habiendo leído todo eso en la carta que había estado plagada de sentimientos, Koyuki no había dudado ni por un momento en que hacer, acudiendo a las puertas que comunicaban el patio con el Palacio, acompañada de Naruto Uzumaki, quien le había hecho llegar la carta.

Por esto mismo es que Koyuki se había esmerado en su apariencia, portando un sencillo pero halagador vestido lila claro de escote cuadrado y mangas hasta los codos, siendo que el borde del escote, los laterales del corpiño, los bordes de las mangas, las ligeras hombreras y la falda superior en su totalidad estaban plagadas e bordados de encaje dorado y diamantes. Por sobre el vestido usaba un abrigo de piel marrón claro, cerrado a la altura del busco en un perfecto escote en V y que se abría bajo el vientre, con su largo cabello azul cayendo libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una sencilla diadema de oro y perlas, si necesitar de otra joya para la ocasión. Pero la alegría de la Princesa no hizo sino convertirse en confusión en cuanto ella-acompañada por Naruto Uzumaki-hubo llegado a las puertas del Palacio, no encontrando a Daisuke allí.

-¿Y el Príncipe Daisuke?- no comprendió Koyuki.

-Vendrá en unos momentos, Princesa- garantizo Naruto calmadamente, -con permiso- se excusó el Uzumaki antes de retirarse.

Suspirando profundamente para sí misma, Koyuki se quedó en donde estaba, pensando en Daisuke y en que es lo que él tenía planeado decirle, sonriendo soñadoramente para si misma de solo imaginar que todo podría volver a ser como había sido en un comienzo, ambos siendo felices, sin Aratani y sin nada ni nadie que se interpusiera entre ambos. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, alertando a todos que la noche tendría lugar en una hora cuando menos, pero a Koyuki no le molesto esto en lo absoluto. El sutil eco de pasos sobre el mármol que cubría el suelo y las paredes la hizo voltear, pero lejos de encontrarse con el Príncipe, como ella pensaba, ante ella estaban dos verdugos, foralmente vestidos en aquellos sencillos trajes color negro, con sus rostros cubiertos.

-Quienes son ustedes- temió Koyuki, retrocediendo dos pasos por mera inercia.

Antes de que ella pudiera cuestionarse mentalmente sobre qué es lo que pasaba, uno de los verdugos se situó a su izquierda y el otro a su derecha, sujetándola de los brazos y haciéndola caer de rodillas. Repentinamente sintió que solo uno de ellos era quien la inmovilizaba y supo la razón de inmediato al escuchar el inconfundible eco metálico de una espada siendo deslizada fuera de su funda.

-No, ¡Suéltenme!- protesto la Princesa de forma inmediata. La Sultana Sakura, debía tratarse de ella, le había dicho que tuviera miedo y ahora lo tenía, pero no…no quería morir, no quería aceptar que había errado lo suficiente como para merecer la muerte, -¡Déjenme!- grito Koyuki sin dejar de resistirse al agarre de los verdugos, o al menos no hasta petrificarse al levantar la mirada, contemplando con miedo a quienes se encontraban a varios pasos de ella, en la sala del Consejo Real, por obra del enrejado de metal, - Daisuke…- murmuro la Princesa, temiendo lo peor.

La sala del Consejo Real no era un lugar privado del todo ya que el trono del Sultan no daba frontalmente con la vita de un muro sino con una ventana compuesta por un sutil enrejado que permitía vislumbrar con claridad las ejecuciones de los enemigos del Imperio que tenían lugar a las puertas del Palacio, y estando en presencia de sus Visires y Pashas. Esta vez la sala se encontraba vacía, o vacía de no ser por la presencia del Sultan que se encontraba acompañado su hijo, el Príncipe Daisuke, ambos vistiendo pesados abrigos de piel—negro y azul, respectivamente—sobre sus ropajes

-¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?- consulto Sasuke, deseando escuchar su opinión.

-Quiero que muera de una vez, no quiero volver a verla jamás- gruño Daisuke sin apartar la mirada de Koyuki.

Furioso de solo verla, Daisuke apretó fuertemente los puños, actuar que pasó desapercibido a causa de las mangas del abrigo que usaba. Su padre le había dicho todo, como es que a sangre fría—con una u otra intención—Koyuki había envenenado a Midoriko y de igual forma a sus dos hijos pequeños; Sasuke y Mikoto. Jamás en su vida perdonaría algo así, nada tenía justificación para hacer algo semejante y él no lo dejaría pasar por nada, ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Quién había escrito la carta? Daisuke no, eso era obvio, Sasuke había tomado la decisión de fingir y escribirla personalmente, aprovechándose de la enorme similitud que guardaba su caligrafía con la de su hijo y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Solo basto con que el Sultan asintiera escuetamente para que el verdugo que sostenía la espada, con un solo movimiento, decapitara sin más a la Princesa.

Al igual que Koyuki, todos sus enemigos desaparecerían.

* * *

Las apariencias eran engañosas, y quizá el mejor lugar con que ejemplificar eso fuera el Palacio Imperial, donde la belleza y hermosura ocultaban la oscuridad y ambición más grande, así como una crueldad sin límites, un rencor que crecía desde las profundidades de la tierra y que impedía que existiera la paz entre los muros del Palacio Imperial, formando enemistades de una forma u otra, si la paz llegaba a reinar…no era por un lapsus de tiempo prolongado, tal vez lo sumo de una década, pero no más. Conocedora, por ende, —en su totalidad –del rol que debía cumplir en su vida, Mikoto espero pacientemente l aparición de su "invitada" a quien había hecho llamar pese a hacerlo como una tapadera más bien, mientras que su mare se encargaba de hacer llegar al Sultan la información que habían obtenido sobre la Sultana Naoko, ya que así podrían deshacerse de ella.

Sentada sobre el elegante diván junto a la venta, la Sultana vestía un impecable y sencillo vestido marrón oscuro de escote alto y redondo, así como de mangas ajustadas, cerrado por tres botones de oro en cid vertical hasta la altura del busto, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta superior de terciopelo marrón—ligeramente más claro– plagada de bordado color negro y cobrizo, emulando el emblema de los Uchiha por sobre la tela, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre, con hombreras y cuello posterior hecho de piel marrón oscuro, casi negro, y con mangas abiertas y holgadas desde los hombros, exponiendo el vestido inferior. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, destacando aún más su largo cuello alrededor del cual se hallaba una cadena de plata y diamantes de la que pendía el emblema de los Uchiha, a la par por un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima y una hermosa corona de oro, granates y diamantes en forma de orquídeas y hojas.

-Adelante- indico Mikoto en cuanto escucho que tocaban a las puertas.

Bajo su orden inmediata, las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo así la entrada de la Sultana Naoko, su "invitada". La verdad es que no pretendía que tuviera lugar una cena amena ni nada por el estilo, pero tratar a una Sultana, madre de un Príncipe, por respeto, era un deber estipulado en el protocolo, y ella no pensaba fallar en lo absoluto, por más que odiase a esa mujer con todo su corazón, y contaría a la mayoría de sus hermanos, tenía razones para hacerlo. Recordaba con claridad cómo había sufrido su madre por su repentina aparición en su vida y la humillación que había significado la incluso de Rai en la dinastía, como heredero del Sultanato. Nunca olvidaría todo cuanto había tenido que presenciar por culpa de esa mujer.

Pese a estar desconcertada por la " _invitación_ ", Naoko no hubo dudado ni siquiera un minuto en asistir, vistiendo unas modestas galas azul oscuro de cuello alto y que formaba un conservador escote en V, con tres botones de oro en caída vertical y mangas ajustadas, por sobre el vestido de hallaba una chaqueta superior de terciopelo azul bordado en su totalidad en hilo de oro, con un marcado cuello lateral que hacía de igual modo de hombreras y una especie cuello posterior, y de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre. Su cabello se encontraba—como siempre—recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una soberbia corona de oro, zafiros y topacios en una compleja estructura, sin más joya que ostentar en presencia de una Sultana de sangre Real.

-Sultana Mikoto- reverencio Naoko con falso respeto.

-Tome asiento, Sultana- ofreció Mikoto cortésmente, sonriendo tan convincentemente como le fue posible, viendo a la Sultana Naoko sentarse frente suyo. -La llame porque quería tratar un asunto con usted, algo sumamente importante- aludió la pelirosa con un tono de voz tan serio que llego a inquietar, sutilmente, a Naoko, -su sentencia- se expresó Mikoto finalmente.

Toda esa aparente estrategia no era sino una tapadera para ganar tiempo, luego sería el deber de su madre encargarse de todo lo referente al arresto y demás, pero por el bienestar de su familia y el prestigio Imperial es que, además del castigo ejemplar, Mikoto exigía una especie de garantía y retribución material por todo lo perdido, bueno, era lo mínimo tras tantos ataque injustificados hacia todos ellos, especialmente hacia su madre. Interiormente sorprendida por esta alusión, Naoko trago saliva de forma inaudible, nada cómoda con la situación presente ni como pudiera continuar.

-Sultana, no sé de qué habla- mintió Naoko.

Fingiendo un infantil puchero, Mikoto negó con fingida tristeza para si misma antes de bajar la mirada y extraer del interior de una de las mangas de su vestido un rollo de papel de tamaño mediano que hizo girar entre sus manos distraídamente, perdida en sus propios pensamientos y disfrutando de la palpable inquietud e la Sultana Naoko, usando todo su autocontrol para no decirle la verdad inmediatamente, sino que poco a poco, así es como quería verla sufrir.

-Esta carta escrita de su puño y letra garantiza que usted planeo el gran incendio que estuvo a punto de consumir la capital entera- menciono la Sultana jugando distraídamente con el rollo de papel entre sus manos, -creo que sabe de qué hablo- sonrió Mikoto, con evidente sarcasmo.

-Sultana, son calumnias de mis enemigos, intentan ponerme en contra de usted, de la Sultana Sakura y del Sultan- intento defenderse Naoko, inútilmente, -no haría nada contra ustedes, jamás- mintió la pelinegra, fingiendo total inocencia.

-No soy estúpida, no me subestime- advirtió Mikoto con dureza, no creyendo en sus palabras en lo absoluto y tenía razones para pensar así, -esta carta llevara mi sello y añadiré más cosas para incriminarla, Sultana, y a Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha- menciono vagamente la pelirosa, -por ejemplo usted ordeno la emboscada e intento de asesinato contra mi madre, por no mencionar que ordeno que envenenaran a mi hermano Kagami- comento Mikoto con un tono tan calmado que hizo aún más tétrico su actuar. -No se preocupe, tendré piedad de usted, como mínimo ya que usted no es más que una esclava- insulto consiente e hirientemente la Sultana, -pero si lo hago, es por mi hermano Rai, él es inocente no como usted- justifico Mikoto con la frialdad correspondiente a las palabras que estaba expresando.

Por más que Rai no fuese sino un medio hermano, todos en la familia lo amaban como a uno más de sus hermanos, ya fuera que lo aparentasen o no, Daisuke al igual que ella era especialmente cercano a Rai y verlo sufrir los lastimaría e igual modo, pero por el propio bien de él—que además había brindado la información—era que estaban haciendo todo eso, para destruir la amenaza que significaba Naoko, para todos. Muchas veces había visto a Mikoto desde lejos y ya con ello había podido inferir un obvio parecido con Sakura pese a la diferencia en el color de los ojos de ambas, pero ahora que la escuchaba hablar corroboraba sin lugar dudas que eran idénticas la una de la otra, la misma arrogancia, la misma superioridad…

-Todos siempre dijeron que eras muy parecida a Sakura, pero en realidad son idénticas, te convertiste en ella- sentencio Naoko, contemplando a Mikoto como si fuese la mujer a quien tanto odiaba, a Sakura.

-Me honra que me diga eso- sonrió la pelirosa con ese aire tan angelical que, en esa situación, la hacía parecer realmente intimidante y aterradora por la oscuridad de sus intenciones, -quiero una cosa más de usted, todo el dinero que tiene y sus propiedades serán añadidas a la fundación de mi madre, a la seguridad del pueblo y al tesoro Imperial- dio por hecho Mikoto, ya que era eso o delatarla…aunque, eso sucedería de todas formas.

Un pago por su aparente y falso silencio, parecía relativamente justo y Naoko no se atrevió a negarse siquiera, si existía la oportunidad de salvarse, claro que la tomaría, sin lugar a dudas. Viendo asentir a regañadientes a la Sultana ante ella, Mikoto sonrió ladinamente antes de, con dureza y un gesto escueto, indicarle que se marchar inmediatamente de su presencia.

-Sultana- reverencio Naoko antes de retirarse.

Esperando el pasar de los segundos y no interesándole el ruido de las puertas de sus aposentos al cerrarse, Mikoto volvió a jugar distraídamente con el aun rollo de papel entre sus manos, esperado pacientemente hasta que las puertas de su aposentos se hubieron abierto como ella estaba esperando que pasara, permitiendo el ingreso de Choji Akimichi, ahora a su servicio, que venía acompañado por cuatro soldaos jenízaros que traían a las que eran o habían sido las sirvientas de la Sultana Naoko, aquellas mujeres sínicas que siempre habían sabido todo canto pasaba y que habían guardado silencio descaradamente.

-¿Está todo listo, Choji?- inquirió Mikoto.

-Si, Sultana- garantizo lealmente el Akimichi.

-Quiero que se deshagan de estas mujeres, no quiero verlas en el Palacio ni quiero que ellas vean la sombra de mis padres siquiera- sentencio la Sultana, despreciando con su mirada a esas simples sirvientas, -mátenlas, que se den cuenta de cómo sufren los traidores aquí, que sientan el infierno en la tierra- ordeno Mikoto, aludiendo a los sangrientos método de tortura que existían en ese Palacio, únicamente para lo traidores.

-Sultana, no, por favor.

-Piedad, Sultana.

-No hay piedad- acallo la Mikoto, harta de tantos chillidos molestos, -mi nombre es Mikoto y yo no perdono- condeno la Sultana, indicándoles con la mirada a los jenízaros que se apartaran de su vista a esas mujeres.

La crueldad era un camino irreversible, _una vez cruel siempre cruel_ , decía su madre y con razón, pero cuando se hacía un sacrificio por la familia y por el bienestar de otros, incluso por sobre el propio, todo tenía un sentido y sacrificio mayor y Mikoto no dudaba en mancharse las manos en ser testigo de esa crueldad. Quizá, en el futuro, las futuras generaciones y quienes hubieran de sucederla pensaran en tacharla de cruel y sanguinaria incluso, pero eso no le importaba, todo lo que hacía era por su familia, eso era suficiente para sí misma y su conciencia.

Lo que hacía era lo correcto, cruel ciertamente, pero lo correcto.

* * *

En el Palacio Imperial jamás se sabía quién era amigo o enemigo, incluso alguien perteneciente a la misma familia podía ser un enemigo o traidor, nadie estaba a salvo y la persona en quien más se confiase podía cometer la peor y más inesperada traición, esta filosofía era correcta y todo la seguían, y pese a estar al tanto de ella…Izumi aún estaba incrédula de saber que Koyuki había sido la traidora tras la muerte de Midoriko y sus dos pequeños hijos, había sido una amiga incondicional para ella durante tanto tiempo que ahora…saberla muerta y justificadamente era, era duro de aceptar.

No había sido planeado en lo absoluto que ambas se encontrasen, pero Izumi debía admitir que hablar con alguien, en ese momento era lo que necesitaba, e inclusive Sarada entraba en categorización en ese momento. Siguiendo el protocolo, ambas tenían los velos que sostenían sus coronas, arremolinados sobre sus hombros, cubriendo los escotes de sus vestido, -malva en el caso de Sarada y verde limón en el caso de Izumi—una costumbre apolillada, pero que debía seguirse.

-No puedo creer que esto pasara- murmuro Izumi, no sabiendo que pensar realmente.

-Te lo advertí muchas veces, Koyuki siempre fue una amenaza- intento amenizar Sarada.

Recorriendo los pasillos del Palacio, Sarada pretendía regresar a sus aposentos, mientras que Izumi buscaba a su esposo Mitsuki, pero el andar de ambas se hubo detenido apenas y Sarada aludió a la ya ajusticiada Princesa. Razón o no, Izumi había considerado a Koyuki como su amiga, y al menos no la había atacado frontalmente, no como su hermana que se había cruzado descaradamente en su sentir romántico por Boruto y no iba a olvidar eso, y quizá fuese el momento de marcar las limites como no había sucedido anteriormente, porque pese ser hermanas, el vínculo especial que las había unido se había roto e Izumi no sabía si algún día podría repararse.

-No creas que esto hace que las cosas se solucionen entre nosotras- murmuro Izumi, nada cómoda con su sapiencia e intento de cordialidad.

Escuchando estas palabras, Sarada observo tristemente a su hermana, sintiéndose mal consigo misma pese a saber que no tenía por qué hacerlo, ella se había enamorado sinceramente de Boruto y él le correspondía, técnicamente no tenía por qué sentirse mal, pero saberse odiada y despreciada por su hermana era algo que no podía ignorarse y—siendo igual que sensible que su madre—Sarada sentía que se le oprimía el corazón, como si una daga se le clavase dolorosamente en el pecho, más y más a cada minuto.

-Yo nunca marque una enemistad, Izumi- intento explicar la Uchiha, con voz suave, recordándole que eran familia y debían pensar en eso por encima de cualquier otra cosa, -eres mi hermana, no importa si me odias- prometió Sarada si es que Izumi olvidaba esa enemistad en algún momento.

-Ya no perseguiré a Boruto, si es lo que te preocupa- advirtió Izumi con una frialdad tal que hirió consiente o inconscientemente a su hermana, -pero eso no significa nada, todo lo que dije…lo mantengo- sentencio la Sultana.

Bajo un silencio impoluto y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Izumi se retiró dignamente, hiendo en busca de su esposo para así poder regresar a su Palacio y dejando tras de sí a su hermana y su sentimentalismo. Suspirando para sí misma, Sarada se apretó nerviosamente las manos. Puede que, en el futuro, tuviera que ser más paciente y esperar a que Izumi reanudara la relación de hermandad entre ambas, pero el dolor de ser odiada por alguien de su propia familia, no tenía comparación alguna.

-Kami- susurro Sarada para sí misma.

* * *

Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, acompañada por su hijo Rai, Naoko pensó silentemente en que hace luego de todo cuanto la Sultana Mikoto le había dicho, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué decisión tomar? Su vida pendía de un hilo tan delgado que esta vez sabía bien que debería de bajar la cabeza y acatar órdenes, esta vez no podía hacer lo que deseaba abiertamente sino aquello que le conviniera y que de igual modo pudiera mantenerla a salvo, sobrevivir era su mayor deber en ese Palacio. Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron de forma indudablemente repentina, permitiendo así el ingreso de la Sultana Sakura que se encontraba acompañada de do escoltas jenízaros. Por deber y protocolo, -además de ver a su hijo hacer lo mismo-Naoko se levantó de su lugar, reverenciando debidamente a la Sultana Haseki.

-Sultana, ¿a qué debo su presencia?- inquirió Naoko, fingiendo cortesía.

Manteniéndose fría, estoica e imperturbable, Sakura contemplo a Naoko hasta lo más profundo de su mirada, preguntándose porque es que Naoko la odiaba. Ciertamente jamás habían intentado ser amigas, pero Sakura nunca le había manifestado odio alguno ya que no lo sentía, siempre la había tratado con respeto tanto en privado como en presencia de testigos, pero luego de la muerte de Mei, Rin y Obito, así como la consecuente ascensión de Sasuke como Sultan nuevamente…Naoko había mostrado una cara que ella jamás había pesado que vería; ambición, deseo de poder y odio, un odio que no entendía porque se había forjado, un odio que injustamente había hecho que asesinara a su hijo, a Kagami, y eso no podía ignorarlo ni perdonarlo.

-Guardias, llévensela- ordeno Sakura finalmente tras un breve instante de silencio.

-¿Qué?- Naoko no entendió que pasaba. -No- protesto la Sultana, intentando zafarse del agarre de los jenízaros. -Suéltenme, déjenme- insistió Naoko.

-Eres una víbora- insulto Sakura, sinceramente dolida por el odio que Naoko le tenía, -incontables veces te perdone, rompiste con la paz en mi vida y aun así nunca te odie, permití que llegaras a este Palacio, ame y amo de todo corazón a tu hijo, nunca hice nada contra ti y aun así…- la Haseki negó tristemente para sí misma, viendo que su intento de mantener la paz con quien debió de ser su enemiga, desde el principio, jamás había resultado en lo absoluto, -intentaste deshacerte de mí en decenas de ocasiones. ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura más bien como una duda abierta que como algo que necesitase respuesta. -Porque tu ambición es demasiado grande, incluso para arriesgarlo todo- contesto la Haseki en lugar de ella, levantando su mirada hacia los dos jenízaros. -Llévensela- ordeno Sakura.

-No, déjenme, no hice nada- protesto Naoko, insistentemente, -Rai, no le creas, ¡Es mentira!- grito la Sultana, no deseando que su hijo fuera corrompido por Sakura.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia Rai levanto su mirada hacia la puerta, no sabía que sentir a decir verdad, por una parte deseaba sentir vergüenza pero la Sultana Sakura le había garantizado que no tenía por qué hacerlo, y si bien quería ser como cualquier otro hombre que pudiera llorar y expresar sus sentimientos y decepción con libertad…ese no era su caso, era un Príncipe y su posición traía consigo limitaciones que no aceptaba ni quería en lo absoluto. Pese a saber que todos estos acontecimientos no harían sino causarle dolor a Rai, Sakura no se atrevió a irse, Rai era importante para ella y no deseaba marcharse hasta estar segura de que él estaría bien.

-Lamento todo esto, Rai, pero agradezco de todo corazón tu lealtad y lo que hiciste- valoro la Haseki, realmente orgullosa de él y de todo cuanto había hecho.

-La mentira y la traición son errores que no deben cometerse, y sin importar que sea mi madre, no puedo fallar en mi lealtad hacia el Imperio- razono Rai, tanto por lo que dictaba el protocolo como por sinceridad propia.

-Me enorgulleces profundamente, Rai- admitió Sakura, acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente.

Habiéndolo escuchado hablar así, Sakura sentía que podía marcharse tranquila a sus aposentos, que podía estar segura de que él estaba bien, y con ello le sonrió ligeramente antes e encaminarse hacia la puerta. Saber que se encontraría solo, Rai temió lo peor en ese momento, y su corazón por mera inercia y afecto sincero lo hizo temer que la mujer a la que amaba como una madre y consideraba su auténtica progenitora no estuviera a su lado, porque a pesar de todas las cosas, realmente consideraba que la Sultana Sakura si era su madre, si, ella, no la Sultana Naoko.

-Sultana- llamo el Príncipe.

Resulto confuso para Sakura ser detenida apenas y habiendo dado dos pasos hacia la puerta. En su propia experiencia emocional, cuando se sufría una decepción o traición así, lo mejor era estar a sola y lidiar con los problemas, fuere como fuere, pero apenas volteo se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Rai se encontraba empañada de lágrimas, la necesitaba a ella, necesitaba tener una madre a su lado. Regresando sobre sus pasos, Sakura no dudo ni un solo instante en abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, transmitiéndole tanta seguridad como le fuese posible, porque de una u otra forma él también era su hijo y siempre lo seria, lo amaba con la misma fuerza como a Daisuke y Shisui, como a Kagami, Itachi y Baru, sentía que él había venido de ella tal y como cualquiera de sus otros hijos.

-Todo estará bien, Rai, te lo prometo- tranquilizo Sakura, acariciando acompasadamente la espalda de él, como lo hacía cuando era un niño,- mi Príncipe, mi niño, todo estará bien- prometió la Haseki, besándole el costado del cuello y haciendo que reposara la cabeza contra su hombro.

Cumpliría su promesa, sin importar lo que pasara, mantendría a salvo a Rai, así como a sus hijos, hijas y a toda su familia, no volvería a permitir que alguien más fuera arrancado injustamente de su lado, nunca más.

* * *

 **PD:** afortunadamente mi falta de inspiración desapareció, pero lamento decirles que el **lunes** he de **volver a mis clases** , más aun así seguiré escribiendo en la medida de lo posible, desde luego, todo por y para ustedes :3 he aquí la actualización nuevamente dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, prometiendo actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" que estará listo durante esta semana :3), a **Adrit126** (a quien extrañaba mucho, pidiendo las más sinceras disculpas por matar a personajes que yo igualmente quiero, pero yo solo sigo lo que dice la historia y la serie :3 además, prometo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " durante esta semana)y a todos aquello que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción. Si tienen alguna sugerencia en serio apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	32. Chapter 31

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 31

Habiendo ya invertido su tiempo en sus deberes propios como lo eran; la habitual administración de su fundación, las donaciones a la caridad y la diaria contabilidad del tesoro imperial, así como la administración de la Corte y el Harem, y el cuidado a su pequeña hija Hanan, Sakura encontró un momento libre en que ocuparse de su enemiga, Naoko, que se encontraba encerrada en una de las celdas que conformaban los calabozo y a los cuales descendió siendo lealmente acompañada por su amiga lady Ino y sus dos doncellas, Tenten y Kin. La hermosa Sultana se detuvo fuera de la celda de su enemiga, observando implacablemente a Naoko que—ya sin sus joyas, lucia las mismas galas que el día anterior, pareciendo una concubina o mujer normal en lugar de una Sultana. En realidad no eran las joyas y el aparente poder lo que hacían que un Sultana fuera lo que era, sino la dignidad y lo que hiciera por el imperio, pero Naoko jamás lo había sido realmente porque había antepuesto sus propias ambiciones por encima de la solides de la dinastía como tal, por encima de la felicidad de Rai.

Gloriosa, como siempre, la Sultana lucía un impecable abrigo de piel marrón grisáceo—de mangas holgadas y escote en V, cerrado bajo el busto y abierto bajo el vientre—por sobre una esplendidas galas purpuras de las que apenas y erran visibles las mangas y la cadena de oro que dejaba colgar el emblema de los Uchiha casi a la altura de su vientre y cuya gruesa cadena estaba engarzada con diamantes, su largo cabello rosado estaba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca y cubierto por un velo purpura que era sostenido por una hermosa corona de oro en forma de capullos y flores de jazmín con diamantes y amatistas engarzadas sobre la hermosa y compleja estructura que era complementada por un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima.

Tomando conciencia de la presencia de la Sultana Sakura, del otro lado de la celda, Naoko se levantó de la barraca que le servía tanto de diván como cama, alisando la falda de su vestido y acercándose con presteza a los barrotes que sostuvo ente sus mano, observando con un deje de súplica a la Haseki ante ella. El Sultan Sasuke no era alguien fácil de convencer, mucho menos cuando quien respaldaba cada uno de sus pasos no era otra que su esposa legal, su Haseki, así que—en lugar de pretender dirigirse inmediatamente a la autoridad más alta—en ese momento Naoko no pensó sino en apelar a la mujer que tendía a ser piadosa por naturaleza, a _la Sultana de los Pobres_ , como todos la llamaban a pesar de que entre ambas no se considerasen sino como enemigas instintivas.

-Sultana…- intento hablar Naoko.

-No te esfuerces, si crees que saldrás y te perdonaremos, estas equivocada- interrumpió Sakura con absoluta frialdad, -¿Qué harás ahora?, ¿Pedir ayuda al Sultan que querías remover del trono?- ironizo la Haseki con palpable sarcasmo.

-Todo eso es tu imaginación- protesto Naoko, a la defensiva.

Tal vez podía perdonar que intentasen matarla, que asesinaran a su hijo incluso podría ser olvidado, pero lo hecho a decenas de personas inocentes al quemar la mitad de la capital, por no hablar del hecho de intentar implicar a Rai en esos sucios juegos…no, todo eso era algo que no podía ni podría pasar por alto sin importar o que pasara o le dijeran. Ciertamente un persona debía ejecutar múltiples roles en su vida, pero ella no solo era mujer, no solo era esposa y madre, sino que también una Sultana, y omo tal su deber primordial era mantener al imperio a salvo, incluso por encima de su propio honor y dignidad, claro, podía ser piadosa, pero solo si quien se encontraba ante ella lo merecía de verdad y ese no era el caso de Naoko.

-¿Incendiar la capital y ordenar la muerte de mi hijo también es mi imaginación?- cuestiono Sakura, dando todo de sí para no perder la compostura y matarla con sus propias manos en un arrebato de ira. -No luches en vano, Naoko, el Sultan ha visto tu verdadera cara y será menos clemente que yo- sugirió la Haseki sin prestar demasiada importancia. -Reza para que tu muerte sea sin dolor- propuso Sakura, sin más.

No esperando respuesta alguna que pudiera confortarla o enfurecerla aún más, Sakura sostuvo sutilmente parte del dobladillo de su abrigo y la falda de su vestido antes de dar la espalda a la celda y marcharse siendo diligentemente seguida por Ino, Tenten y Kin. En realidad importaba poco u opinión, Sasuke seria quien decidiría que hacer al final, como siempre, por otro lado…si se tratase de ella, elegiría no lastimar o asesinar a nadie, la muere no era algo que—personalmente—le gustase o resultase aceptable, en realidad no creía que asesinar a una persona la hiciese mejor que sus propios enemigos, pero ciertamente—desde el punto de vista del Sultanato—eso evitaba que sus enemigos los vieran como individuos débiles.

O caían ellos o sus enemigos, así de fácil.

* * *

Sentado frente a su escritorio, Sasuke reviso exhaustivamente toda la documentación que había sido recabada en base a sus órdenes. Afortunadamente ya estaba nueva y completamente reintegrado a la política como tal y no había mejor modo de oficializar tal situación que analizando exhaustivamente todo cuanto hubiera sucedido en su ausencia en el ámbito social, cualquier índice de disturbio o alguien en paralelo que hubiera aparentado ir en contra de todo cuanto Sakura y Daisuke hubieran estimado conveniente durante su " _ausencia_ ". Claro que nadie hablaba mal de su familia, de él o de su Haseki, o al menos nadie del pueblo y los jenízaros…los Spahis eran algo a parte, en ocasiones se sentían ninguneados porque decían que ni el Sultan ni la Sultana Haseki prestaban suficiente atención a su labor como súbditos y soldado del Imperio, pero individualmente tenían sus razones. Los Spahis, contrarios a los jenízaros, habían surgido en los días medios del Imperio, cuando los Uchiha ya llevaban siglos en el poder mientras que los jenízaros—bajo otro nombre—siempre habían servido a la familia Otsutsuki de quien provenía el Sultan Baru I el primero de todos los gobernantes del Imperio, por no hablar de que la lealtad de los jenízaros hacia su Haseki era indiscutible y con razón, Sakura no solo era una mujer que tuviera un carácter que pudiera atemorizar a cualquier hombre, sino que podía defenderse sola y velaba por la estabilidad del Imperio y los jenízaros la apoyaban en todo momento, admirándola.

Evidentemente había distancias que trazar.

Como ya estaba claro ante todo el mundo, el Sultan estaba reintegrado a al política del estado y a sus responsabilidades propias como tal, vistiendo emblemáticamente como se esperaba que luciera un Sultan, portando un pesado Kaftan de terciopelo azul oscuro por sobre la usual túnica de cuello alto y que dejaba entrever las habituales botas de cuero de carácter militar. El Kaftan en si era realmente envidiable de observar, de mangas ajustadas y cuyo cuello, hombreras y muñequeras estaban forradas en piel color negro, por no hablar de los detalles en oro que conformaban los botones a la altura del pecho, así como el fajín de tafetán que cerraba el Kaftan.

-Majestad, como usted ordeno, todos están siendo sometidos a una muy estrecha vigilancia, inclusive los Spahi y Jenízaros- garantizo Mitsuki leal y diligentemente, -nadie podrá hacer ningún movimiento sin que nosotros no lo sepamos antes- reafirmo el Pasha.

De pie frete al escritorio del Sultan se hallaba Mitsuki Pasha que, acatando sus órdenes, había investigado exhaustivamente a todos en el Imperio, tanto en el pueblo como en las barras y cuarteles de los jenízaros y Spahis. El Sultan guardaba recelo y desconfianza con respecto a todos en su entorno, y no era solo a causa de la Sultana Naoko y lo que esta había hecho o intentado hacer, sino por motivos que el Pasha no alcanzaba a comprender, era como si intuyera que alguien de su alrededor planeaba traicionarlo y lastimeramente nadie podía, no tenían el poder ni la fuerza para tal cosa…todos excepto la Sultana Sakura, ciertamente y de desearlo el pueblo aprobaría que cualquier Sultan, incluso el Sultan Sasuke, fuera removido del trono y reemplazado por cualquier gobernante que permitiese más libertad de acción a la Sultana. Par nadie era un secreto que si el Imperio era lo que era se debía a la Sultana Sakura cuya bondad y dedicación al pueblo y la gente le aseguraban la lealtad y amor de aquellos que verdaderamente representaban al Imperio. Con razón la llamaba " _La Sultana de los Pobres_ " o " _La Sultana del Pueblo_ ". No era osado decir que a quien querían en el trono era a ella, no al Sultan o a cualquiera de los Príncipes.

-Sea- acepto Sasuke, mucho más conforme, -nadie puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, estamos rodeados de enemigos y permitir que alguien haga algo sin nuestro consentimiento…- el Uchiha suspiro escasamente para sí mismo, -seria nuestro peor error- concluyo Sasuke finalmente.

La honestidad y lealtad eran algo que se probaba diariamente en el Palacio y si había una persona—en el Imperio y en su Palacio—que fuera honesta en su totalidad, de entre todos cuanto lo rodeaban, esa persona sin duda alguna era Sakura, o planeaba nada, ni se inmiscuía en intrigas, claro que en ocasiones tenía que entrometerse en asuntos que significaban política y asuntos de estado, pero jamás era con segundas intenciones, todo lo contrario, era para legarle todos esos asuntos a él, no para encargarse de todo sola.

Solo en Sakura podía confiar.

* * *

Tal vez la antigua vida de las Sultanas fuera apartada de sus hijos, o eso dictaba el protocolo cortesano en que incluso se toleraban las nodrizas, una práctica que Sakura consideraba ridículo desde que había alumbrado al primero de sus hijos, _¿Por qué una madre no querría alimentar a su propio hijo?_ Preguntas como esa habían sondado su mente en el primero momento cuando había escuchado—de la fallecida Sultana Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke—lo habitual era esta práctica. Más de una u otra forma Sakura jamás la había realizado, había alimentado, criado, mimado y cuidado a cada uno de sus hijos por su cuenta, como haría una madre normal, inculcándoles valores que todo ser humano debiera tener; piedad, humanismo, consideración, humildad y tolerancia, quería que sus hijos fueran personas de bien antes que personas poderosas, porque entendía que el poder podían corromper y cambiar a la gente y no deseaba eso para sus hijos.

Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, —en sus propios aposentos—la Sultana Sakura consolaba las dudas de su hijo Shisui que, como siempre, era el más vulnerable de todos sus Príncipes, el menor de todos y a su vez el más indefenso ante las adversidades, el que más dependía de ella en todos los sentidos.

La Sultana lucía un sencillo vestido morado de escote redondo y bajo, de mangas holgadas que llegaban a cubrir las muñecas y solamente cuyas mangas y falda interior resultaban visibles a causa de la chaqueta superior de escote redondo, abierta bajo el vientre y sin mangas, plagada de bordados en hilo de oro a juego con la gruesa cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello que casi caía a la altura de su abdomen, por sobre el fajín bajo el busto—que enmarcaba su figura—y que llegaba a altura de las caderas. Su largo cabello se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca—exponiendo su largo cuello—y adornado por una hermosa corona de oro que emulaba capullos y flores de jazmín con diamantes y amatistas sobre la estructura, complementando un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lágrima.

Sentado frente a ella se encontraba Shisui, vistiendo un sencillo Kaftan índigo azulado cerrado a la altura del abdomen por dos botones de perla, con marcadas hombreras de cuero por sobre las mangas que llegaba hasta los codos y que eran abiertas en los costados, forradas ligeramente en piel color negro por sobre la usual túnica azul oscuro que se hallaba debajo, de cuello alto y mangas ajustad que exponía las usuales botas de cuero de carácter militar.

-Todo pasara- prometió Sakura, acariciando cuidadosa y cariñosamente los cabellos de su hijo menor, -estos días de preocupación y amenazas comenzaran a llegar a su fin, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte- garantizo la Haseki, inclinándose y besando la frente de su hijo. -Todo tiene solución, hijo- prometió Sakura, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Pese a tener ya catorce años, mentalmente Shisui seguía siendo un niño. Contrario a su hermana melliza, Izumi, él si recordaba a su hermano Baru, la forma inclemente en que había sido asesinado…siempre había permanecido ese recuerdo en su memoria y le provocaba un continuo temor a la muerte y al destino que posiblemente lo aguardaba. Su padre era un buen hombre, un Sultan magnánimo y misericordioso, todos lo decían como fiel testimonio de ello…pero Shisui intuía que todo eso iba a cambiar, sabía que una persona no podía ir en contra de los designios de la ley que—en esas circunstancias—dictaba de ipso facto que Rai fuera asesinado en algún momento futuro, y si eso sucedía, Shisui estaba seguro de que nada detendría a su padre de asesinar de igual modo a Daisuke o a él. Kami mediante ese día no llegaría jamás, pero en ese Palacio jama se podía estar seguro de nada.

-¿Y mi miedo, madre? Temo a la muerte- confeso Shisui con un deje de clara vergüenza.

-¿Para qué estoy yo?- cuestiono Sakura con una pisca de burla que hizo sonreír a su hijo por su honestidad y permanente preocupación por él y todos sus hermanos y hermanas. -No debes tener miedo, mientras yo viva, nadie jamás podrá lastimarte- prometió la Sultana, tanto para su hijo como para sí misma. -Pero, no te mentiré, siguiendo la voluntad de Kami…- la Haseki bajo ligeramente la mirada, recordando como había perdido a ya tres de sus hijos; Baru, Itachi y Kagami, a Midoriko y a sus dos pequeños nietos Sasuke y Mikoto, -todos moriremos algún día- refirmo Sakura sonriendo tristemente, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo, -¿Cuándo? Solo él lo sabe- intento animar la Sultana.

No se trataba de lo que él mismo creyera con respecto a lo que pudiera sucederle a su hermano Rai que—siendo hijo de la Sultana Naoko—corría riesgo de ser ejecutado, sino de lo que su madre pensara. No era un secreto para nadie que, pese a la dignidad que siempre mostraba, su madre no deseara o ansiara otra cosa que reunirse junto a aquellos a quienes había perdido, y el caso de Shisui era el mismo. Daisuke estaba más capacitado para ser Sultan algún día, parecía haber nacido para ello, pero Shisui temía que algo sucediera y—en algún momento—el poder tuviera que recaer sobre él. No, eso sería una pesadilla, él no deseaba ser Sultan, de ninguna forma, semejante presión le parecía insostenible, pero le resultaría aún más atemorizante si su madre no estuviera a su lado, si llegaba a correr la triste suerte de ser Sultan…se lo encomendaría todo a ella.

-Estaría perdido, si no fuese por ti, madre- sonrió Shisui.

Sonriéndole amorosamente a su hijo menor, quizá quien menos posibilidades tuviera de ser Sultan algún día, Sakura abrazo protectoramente a Shisui contra su pecho. Sus hijos, sus nietos y nietas…ellos eran su todo en el mundo, ellos y Sasuke, por ellos era que se empeñaba en mantener la paz, porque quería que las nuevas generaciones no tuvieran que lidiar con lo mismo que ella, porque estaba segura de que merecían algo mejor que la tormenta de fuego y derramamiento de sangre que ella había tenido que presenciar en los días pasados. No sabía porque, podían llamarlo intuición o instinto femenino o lo que fuera, pero algo en su interior le decía que antes de morir…tendría que presenciar cosas incluso peores de las que había visto en el pasado.

Kami mediante, estaría equivocada.

* * *

El Imperio Uchiha estaba formado bajo leyes y estatutos, leyes que solventaban a cada facción del Imperio y que—de igual modo—permitían el establecimiento de un orden claro que delimitaba lo que era correcto y lo que no, lo que podía hacerse sin temor y aquello que tenía consecuencias negativas que bien podía incluso acarrear la vida de un individuo justificada o injustificadamente, y pese a ser consciente de que sus actos habían provocado su caída y presencia en el calabozo en que estaba, Naoko se negaba a aceptar y dar todo por terminado. Si se había esforzado tanto y hecho todo cuanto había hecho era por el bienestar y un futuro seguro para su hijo y para ella, porque estaba segura que u bue futuro para Rai no se encontraría en manos del Sultan Sasuke o la Sultana Sakura, su instinto se lo decía.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Naoko salió de su ensueño en cuanto escucho que la puerta de su celda era abierta, permitiendo la entrada de dos soldados jenízaros que esperaron pacientemente a que se levantara de la barraca sobre la que se hallaba sentada, más Naoko no hizo movimiento alguno que indicara que sabía que es lo que pasaría con ella, ¿Iban a asesinarla o qué? No pensaba hacer absolutamente nada hasta tener una respuesta, si iba a morir quería hacerlo bajo su propio criterio y opinión, aunque no sabía si eso estaría permitido.

-Su majestad la está esperando, Sultana- aclaro el jenízaro.

Escuchando la declaración del jenízaro, Naoko no supo que pensar en realidad. Si el Sultan quería verla significaba que no penaba ejecutarla, o al menos no inmediatamente, ¿Acaso querría escuchar sus propias declaraciones con respecto a su culpabilidad? En ese caso, evidentemente, no haría otra coa que intentar salvarse de una u otra forma, más algo le decía que no lo conseguiría, no con Sakura presente y sabía que lo estaría. No perdiendo más tiempo, Naoko se levantó de la barraca, acomodando la chaqueta superior y alisando la falda de su vestido para lucir lo más correcta y presentable que le fuera posible. No por estar en un calabozo iba a justificar su aspecto ligeramente desaliñado.

Teniendo a los jenízaros como escoltas más que como carceleros, Naoko abandono su prisión con la máxima dignidad posible…

* * *

La noche se cernía silente sobre el Palacio Imperial. Sentado sobre el diván, en sus aposentos, Sasuke no supo que hacer para hacer más pacífico y ameno el ambiente reinante, no por su parte, sino por Sakura que, dándole la espalda y observando hacia la terraza, se encontraba asumida en sus propias divagaciones y no positivas ya que exteriorizaba la frustración que aparentemente sentía en ese momento.

-Deja de luchar contigo misma, Sakura- pidió Sasuke al verla meditativa y nerviosa, incapaz de expresar verbalmente lo que sentía, -dime que estás pensando- pidió el Uchiha, más ni aun así obtuvo respuesta, de hecho Sakura ni siquiera volteo a verlo, dándole a entender indirectamente que era lo que estaba debatiendo interiormente consigo misma. -Lo que debemos hacer, es lo correcto- garantizo Sasuke.

La crueldad, la antipatía, animadversión y carencia de sentimientos eran algo que solía caracterizar al Imperio Uchiha y en si no se esperaba algo totalmente diferente de cada uno de sus representantes, ni del Sultan, las Haseki o Sultanas, o los Príncipes, era una tendencia indeleble e inefable que siempre tenía lugar, de una u otra forma, pero Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con nada de eso, se lo había prometido al llegar al Palacio, ella sería una Sultana diferente, antepondría a sus hijos y a quienes amaba por sobre el Imperio ya que ellos eran el Imperio, por ende el emplea miento de la fuerza o agresividad no eran algo que le resultara agradable en lo absoluto y el caso de Naoko no era particularmente diferente para ella.

-Tal vez sea lo correcto, pero la muerte no es algo que me plazca ejercer- confeso Sakura, volteando a verlo finalmente, -¿En que nos diferenciamos de nuestros enemigos si asesinamos a otros simplemente?- cuestiono la Haseki, no esperando respuesta alguna ante su propia duda. -Tal vez sea lo correcto, pero no acabo de aceptarlo- reitero Sakura con dureza.

Sultanes pasados iban y venían en el poder, habían gobernado el Imperio—en ocasiones—con sabiduría o bien cometiendo toda clase de desmanes; el Sultan Hashirama había sido tachado de manipulable, el Sultan Tobirama de estricto, el Sultan Madara de frívolo y el Sultan Izuna—su suegro y a quien no había conocido—de cruel y asesino…si ellos no elegían cambiar el futuro que estaba ante ellos, ¿Acaso serían más amados o recordados por el pueblo? Debían pensar on claridad y Sakura no creía que la salida para hacerlo fuera la muerte de los traidores, sino más bien su exilio. Sasuke no supo que decir ante su crítica, aunque afortunadamente el eco de golpes contra la puerta evito que él tuviera la necesidad de responderle.

-Adelante- indico Sasuke.

Bajo las órdenes del Sultan, las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente permitiendo así la entrada de la Sultana Naoko que era diligentemente escoltada por dos soldados jenízaros. Naoko no necesito levantar la mirada para reparar en la presencia de Sakura que se hallaba de pie junto al escritorio, en realidad en ese momento no tenía por qué reparar en ella sino que en el Sultan, debía dedicarse a salvarse a sí misma no a hacer otra cosa, de hecho…erraría enormemente si no fingía debidamente todo cuanto necesitaba hacer.

-Majestad, Sultana Sakura- reverencio Naoko con la máxima humildad que le fue posible fingir en el momento, especialmente ante su enemiga presente.

-Naoko- nombro Sasuke escasamente, negando con decepción para sí mismo al tenerla presente y ahora que podía corroborar que era una absoluta amenaza, tanto para él como para su familia. -La traición se comete de muchas formas, y se esperaba de ti- admitió el Sultan con voz fría, distante y monótona, -pero lo que tú hiciste, supera todo lo que hubiéramos esperado- aludió Sasuke, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su esposa.

No había llamado a Naoko para corroborar aquello que, para él, era seguro, claro que creía en la culpabilidad d ella, solo necesitaba que Sakura lo mencionaría y él le creería irrefutablemente, pero la cuestión en ese momento no era esa sino que Naoko admitiera todo cuanto había hecho para así brindarle una " _muerte digna_ " una práctica que ciertamente se empleaba poco en el Imperio, pero Sasuke quería estar seguro de que—como Sakura refería—estaba haciendo lo correcto y no actuando injustamente o con crueldad.

-Majestad, se lo juro, yo no he hecho nada, todo son calumnias- garantizo Naoko, sabiendo que lo que pensaba hacer era arriesgado, pero era mejor intentar y errar que no hacer absolutamente nada. -La Sultana Sakura me odia, y quiere deshacerse de mí- acuso la Sultana.

De pie junto al escritorio, Sakura sonrío sutilmente con la mirada baja, manteniendo sus manos cruzadas por sobre su vientre, no necesitando levantar su mirada hacia Sasuke para saber que él no tomaba a bien en lo absoluto que alguien intentara acusarla a ella de algo. Negando para sí mismo ante esta "acusación" por parte de Naoko, Sasuke se levantó del diván, avanzando hacia Naoko con aquel aire tan intimidante que podía mostrar ante quien fuera porque hablar mal o insultar a la persona más importante de su vida era algo que no toleraba y no toleraría jamás.

-En lugar de rogar perdón, que es lo que deberías, acusas a mi esposa, a mi Sultana y Haseki de tus propios pecados- afirmo Sasuke, sorprendido por su cinismo. -¿Quién eres tú? Dime, ¿Quién crees que eres?- cuestiono el Uchiha, ofendido en lo más profundo de su corazón, quien osara cuestionar la lealtad de su esposa corría la peor de las suertes posibles y el caso de Naoko no era distinto de ninguna forma. -Tienes al Sultan del mundo frente a ti- recordó Sasuke con obviedad y un tono crítico. -Ignore tu traición pasada y si te permití volver fue solo por mi hijo, pero en lugar de ver eso como amabilidad, lo viste como una debilidad y te aprovechaste de la oportunidad para atacar a mi esposa, a mi familia y al Imperio- puntualizo el Sultan, furioso.

-No, Majestad, yo jamás…- protesto Naoko.

-Deja ya de mentir- espeto Sasuke, interrumpiéndola, no soportando escuchar sus mentiras, -hay documentos y pruebas en tu contra, hay evidencia y una testigo que te condenan- enumero el Uchiha aquello que ya era sabido por todos. -Intente ser tolerante, intente darte un lugar digno como la madre de un Príncipe, pero eso se acabó, no tendrás una tumba siquiera- prometió el Sultan, sin compasión alguna. -Morirás- condeno Sasuke de forma irreversible. -Guardias, regrésenla al calabozo- ordeno el Sultan.

A lo largo de su vida mucha gente había querido confundirlo, ponerlo en contra de Sakura porque la consideraban una amenaza, porque su sinceridad y lealtad obstaculizaba los cambios negativos y ambiciosos que muchos—en su entorno, pasado y presente—habían querido o querían hacer para beneficiarse a sí mismos, pero Sasuke siempre había previsto esto, porque Sakura era diferente de a todos, porque jamás intentaba interferir por sus propias ambiciones, no, claro que no, ella era la única persona que jamás le mentía, que era transparente y leal hasta en las peores consecuencias. Temiendo a esta orden y lo que pudiera acarrear para su persona, Naoko se dejó caer de rodillas ante el Sultan.

-Majestad, se lo ruego, por favor- suplico Naoko con máxime sinceridad, -perdóneme, por mi hijo- rogo la Sultana.

Sasuke se alejó inmediatamente pese a las suplicas por parte de Naoko, regresando a su lugar anterior sobre el diván, no necesitaba escuchar más, no cambiaría de parecer, quien había sido traidor siempre seria traidor. Naoko sollozo inaudiblemente ante de recapacitar y volcar su atención a la persona más clemente en la habitación, incluso más que el Sultan…la Sultana Sakura. Levantándose del suelo, Naoko reverencio respetuosamente a la Sultana Haseki que la observo sin demasiada atención.

-Sultana Sakura, por favor, usted es madre como yo, perdóneme, se lo ruego- imploro Naoko.

-Tienes razón, soy madre como tú- acepto Sakura, calmadamente, -pero uno de mis hijos murió por tu culpa- recordó la Haseki con frialdad. -Nunca te perdonare-condeno Sakura antes de levantar su vista hacia los dos jenízaros que esperaban pacientemente las ordenes de ella o de Sasuke. -Guardias, sáquenla de mi vista, no quiero verla- ordeno la Haseki finalmente.

No había perdonado a Mito, no había perdonado a Mei, ni a Obito ni a Rin…y del mimo modo no pensaba perdonar a Naoko, su familia y la preservación de vidas inocentes eran algo intocable para ella, nadie podía interponerse en su deseo de preservar el bienestar de otros por sobre el de individuos políticos, ¿Rencorosa? Claro que lo era, pero si permitía que sus sentimientos tomaran partido en una situación debía de ser por motivos específicos y la seguridad de Rai no sería mayor si Naoko estaba presente, sino que todo lo contrario, haría peligrar su existencia por quienes intentarían ponerlo en el trono.

Siguiendo las órdenes del Sultan y la Sultana Haseki, ambos jenízaros hubieron escoltado a la Sultana Naoko fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Sarada abrazo a su hijo Izuna hacia su cuerpo mientras recorría los pasillos del Palacio de regreso a sus aposentos, acompañada en todo momento por Boruto, así como por sus doncellas Chouchou y Himawari. Todos en el Palacio, aquellos que fueran de dudosa confianza estaban siendo investigado, todos menos Boruto y aquello que dieran confianza absoluta, aunque el caso de Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha era algo totalmente diferente ya que él era un traidor a ojos de todos pesar de que nadie lo admitiera verbalmente, dándole tiempo a rebelarse como un traidor con sus propias acciones.

El hecho de tener un nuevo " _padre_ " a quien más bien consideraba un amigo de quien confiar ciegamente, no molestaba a Izuna en lo absoluto sino que todo lo contrario ya que veía a su madre mucho más feliz de lo que hubiera estado jamás y eso era un motivo de absoluta felicidad. Boruto por su parte, sentía que tenía una vida estable y completa y en parte así era ya que había tratado con el Príncipe Izuna anteriormente y ambos podían tratarse con familiaridad, pero a pesar de no tener inconveniente o problema alguno al respecto, Boruto no perdía la esperanza de poder—en algún momento futuro—tener un hijo o hija propio y Sarada opinaba igual, pero con tantos inconvenientes políticos resultaba difícil planear y hacer sueño sobre el futuro ya que jamás se podía estar seguro de nada, tan fácilmente como se podía ser feliz—brevemente—se podía perderlo todo con facilidad, y eso solo hacía referencia a aquellos que entraban al Imperio por matrimonio, como era el caso de Boruto.

La Sultana podía decirse animosa y feliz sinceramente en toda su vida, abandonando el luto por completo y cualquier matiz de color que implicase negatividad porque, por primera vez, entendía la felicidad que su madre siempre expresaba como Sultana, porque la felicidad—en alguna medida—si podía alcanzarse, no era algo tan imposible como se solía creer, o al menos no mientras el hombre que se tenía al lado fuera el indicado.

Si había un color que le gustase usar era el rojo, al igual que su madre, pero en ocasiones vestir de azul le resultaba tranquilizante y ese era el caso del elegante vestido de seda azul que usaba, de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, que se transparentes y holgadas, hechas de gas y ribeteadas en encaje de igual color que se entretejía sobre el corpiño del vestido, las mangas hasta los codos y la falda superior. Su largo cabello azabache se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca y peinado de tal modo que un par de rizos enmarcaran su rostro e hicieran destacar aún más la corona de oro y plata que emulaba espina y rosas decoradas con zafiros, topacios y cristales azules, complementando un par de pendientes de cuna de diamante en forma de lagrima con un zafiro en el centro, y una cadena de plata con un dije a imagen de los pendientes.

Viendo a los dos leales jenízaros escoltar a la Sultana Naoko, por el mismo pasillo que—casualmente—ella y su familia transitaban, Sarada le indico tanto a su hijo como a Boruto que aguardaran quietos y en silencio, manteniendo ella por su parte una postura estoica en cuanto los jenízaros—al igual que la Sultana Naoko—se detuvieron a su lado para reverenciarla debidamente como dictaba el protocolo. Naoko observo con decepción y sorpresa la misma arrogancia presente en los ojos de esa niña, de Sarada que la observaba como si fuese Sakura, la misma intensidad y rencor en su mirada, la misma independencia que la hacía actuar en pro de su familia y no de una política emergente.

-Puedes engañar a todos con esa cara inocente, pero a mí no- garantizo Naoko ante la fría y displicente mirada de la joven ante ella. -Eres tan cruel como Mikoto, igual que Sakura- comparo la Sultana, observándola con palpable reproche.

Sarada por su parte…no estaba ofendida en lo absoluto, es más, que dijeran que se parecía a su madre era tal vez el mayor elogio que pudiera hacerle ya que su madre no era sino una mujer independiente y fuerte que podía enfrentarse a quien fuera, era una mujer inderrotable por las personas de su entorno que pensasen siquiera en volcarse en su contra. Ciertamente había muchas personas que pensaban que—por otro lado—su madre era una mujer malvada, ambiciosa e intrigante que usaba el amor del Sultan según su propio beneficio, pero la realidad era otra, su madre era una mujer honesta, bondadosa, respetuosa y amable que ayudaba a tantos como le fuera posible.

-Guardias, aparten de mi vista a esta traidora- ordeno Sarada fríamente. -Llévenla a su celda, donde merece estar- sonrió la Uchiha.

Acatado inmediatamente la orden de la Sultana Sarada, reverenciándola como era debido además, los dos leales jenízaros condujeron a la Sultana Naoko de regreso al calabozo, donde volvería a residir en su celda hasta que el Sultan Sasuke ordenara su ejecución. Abrazando a su hijo Izuna contra su pecho, Sarada se tranquilizó a si misma con prontitud, no le convenía expresar el verdadero odio que le profesaba a la Sultana Naoko por todo cuanto le había hecho no solo a su familia sino que específicamente al Imperio como tal, así como al Sultanato y a su madre. Preocupado, y con fundamentos, Boruto no pudo evitar situar su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa que voleo a verlo en el acto.

-¿Estás bien?- consulto el Uzumaki.

-Perfectamente- tranquilizo Sarada, sonriéndole.

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba glorioso, o más bien se pretendía que así fuera más los asuntos de estado impedían que el tiempo pasase…ameno serenamente en la vida de muchos en el Palacio, o más específicamente para el Sultan que, sentado sobre su cama, revisaba todas las peticiones que tenían los visires o más especialmente Choza Pasha que omo administrador de las finanzas destinadas a las campañas veía a bien sugerir a posibles respaldos políticos que de igual modo ayudaran y participaran en el Consejo Real, y contribuyeran a su trabajo, una decisión que—en lo personal—Sasuke elegía no tomar solo, o más bien, no sin la presencia de su esposa que casualmente y sin decirle a nadie no estaba en el Palacio para su usual preocupación.

Perdido en sus propios cuestionamientos, el Sultan portaba un modesto Kaftan color negro de mangas ajustadas, con marcadas hombreras, cuello, pechera y fajín de cuero, siendo que el resto de la tela ya de por si daba un aspecto más bien destacable o perteneciente al mismo material anteriormente citado ya que tenía una seguidilla de complicados bordados de hilo de plata que brindaba un aspecto entre metálico y estoico que evidentemente recalcaba su autoridad, en si todo el atuendo, incluyendo las pesadas botas de cuero, rememoraba lo que significaba verdaderamente la vida de un Sultan. Haciendo eco en sus pensamientos, las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron repentinamente por obra de los leales jenízaros en el exterior, permitiendo así la entrada de Sakura que se sujetó ligeramente la falda para no tropezar, acallando así los temores de Sasuke que no sabía cuánto más aguardar ante su ausencia en el Palacio.

 _Hermosa e impecablemente perfecta como siempre_ , ese era uno de los muchos elogios que podían hacérsele a su Haseki, la mujer más hermosa y poderosa del mundo, por no decir honesta y leal que—ostentando su rango debidamente—lucía un espectacular vestido de seda color rojo, de escote corazón, con bordado de hilo de oro en el borde del corpiño—con seis botones de oro en caída vertical, y un margen de pasamanería dorada en los costados que dividían el centro del corpiño de los laterales que estaban plagados de bordados y estampados dorados que replicaban hojas y flores de cerezo, las mangas eran dobles, unas superiores, holgadas y abiertas desde los codos—que replicaban sorbe si el estampado de la tela—y otras ajustas y lisas hasta las muñecas, por no hablar de la falda interior igualmente lisa bajo la falda superior plagada igualmente de bordados. Sus largos rizos rosados caían libremente tras su espalda, resaltando aun más la insuperable corona de oro, cristales y diamantes ámbar que emulaba hojas y que complementaba no solo al vestido, sino a los pendientes de cuna de oro con un rubí en forma de lagrima en el centro, pero eso eran pequeñeces ante el soberbio emblema de los Uchiha que relucía alrededor de su cuello, al igual que la sortija de las Sultanas en su dedo anular. _Simplemente perfecta…_

-Sakura, me preocupaste, no dijiste a donde irías- reprocho Sasuke, ignorando su estupor al contemplarla.

La historia del Imperio Uchiha había presenciado a miles de mujeres, todas muy hermosas ya que el fin de la concubinas en el Palacio no era sino mantener feliz y complacido al Sultan, uno de los mayores exponentes de belleza había sido la Sultana Kaede, esposa del Sultan Hashirama y que había sido retratada por el gran pintor Tiziano, más pese a estos entandares, Sasuke estaba absolutamente seguro de que su esposa dejaba atrás a todas las bellezas—hasta entonces—documentadas en el Imperio: brillantes ojos esmeralda de mirada dulce, largo y rizado cabello rosado comparable a la seda, rostro suave y ovalado así como facciones cinceladas y armoniosas…belleza como la de ella se veía pocas veces—por no decir ninguna—en el Imperio. Ciertamente había obrado confidentemente, no había dicho que haría, ausentándose del Palacio junto a Tenten y Kin para encargarse de fiscalizar que la reconstrucción de la ciudad y administración de su fundación se realizaran debidamente y solo había decidido regresar en cuanto hubo comprobado que así era. No planeaba fingirse feliz cuando el pueblo y las personas que representaban al Imperio no lo eran, eso era injusto, frívolo y cruel.

-Lo lamento, eran asuntos de mi fundación, tenía que encargarme de ellos- se disculpó Sakura respetuosamente, sujetándose la falda el vestido ante de sentarse a su lado. -Puede que la reconstrucción de la capital este casi terminada, pero quería encargarme de que todo se hiciese según lo previsto- acoto la Haseki, explicándose pese a no necesitar hacerlo.

-En ese caso, me quedo más tranquilo- acepto Sasuke, besándole la frente.

La razón por la que el Sultanato era tan pacifico—relativamente hablando—como era, se debía a ella y su continua labor caritativa que jamás finalizaba, en cierto modo más que su Sultana Haseki, Sakura era una intermediaria entre la elite más baja y la burocracia del gobierno ya que de una u otra forma ella hacia que las solicitudes de la gente fueran escuchadas y así contribuía a mantener la paz, algo que pocas Sultanas había pensado en hacer. Sonriendo radiantemente ante su indisoluble confianza, Sakura no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia los documentos presentes y que llamaron irrevocablemente su atención, no es como si deseara inmiscuirse en política o asuntos de estado, —de hecho, solo lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario—pero en ocasiones, servirle de ayuda al Sultan del mundo era una labor que no le molestaba desempeñar.

-¿Qué es?- indago Sakura, curiosa.

-La lista de los nuevos Beys, seleccionados por Choza Pasha, solo cercanos a él- puntualizo el Uchiha con desacuerdo, tendiéndole el documento. -He de aprobar o desaprobar su sugerencia- menciono Sasuke, no muy convencido con las opciones que tenía. -Esperaba que me ayudaras, creo que permitir el nombramiento de personas a quienes no conozco podría crear una división en el Consejo- planteo el Uchiha, deseando conocer su honesta opinión al respecto.

Seguir los consejos de los Pashas y Visires no le agradaba en lo absoluto, puede que él, por su parte, intentara evitar la corrupción entre los políticos de su entorno y la mejor forma de hacerlo era no depositando su confianza o expectativas en los Visires y Pashas a su disposición y los únicos casos aparte de esto eran Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki a quienes conocía desde siempre, y a Kakashi porque era de la absoluta confianza de Sakura, en ella por otro lado confiaba ciegamente, siempre sabiendo que ella siempre hacia lo correcto y necesario, porque ella era la única persona realmente honesta de su entorno, transparente, sincera e indiscutiblemente leal.

-Si Choza Pasha sugirió esto, debemos considerar su criterio- reafirmo Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pero no estaríamos demostrando favoritismo?- inquirió Sasuke, confundido.

La política se trataba de juegos sucios, artimañas, tretas, lavado y traspaso de dinero y cantidades monetarias enormes o relativas al fin y al cabo, pero fuera como fuere Sakura había aprendido—con el tiempo—de las intrigas y como podían utilizarse, si, algunos la catalogaban como una mujer malvada e intrigante, si, ciertamente había intriga en su ser pero solo porque una mujer debía saber cómo sobrevivir en ese Palacio y entre sus muros, la inocencia no duraba para siempre y Sakura sabía que llegaría el momento en que perdería su medio de defensa, pero hasta entonces haría todo por fortalecerla hasta el cansancio y a sí misma. Por ende, sabía que ignorar las demandas de los políticos, sin importar que no fueran de su agrado, no era algo sensato, si se quería ganar en estrategia e inteligencia se debía ser más astuto que ellos y fingir elocuentemente que todo estaba " _bien_ ".

-Dije, considerarlos, no aprobarlos- aclaro Sakura, sonriendo ligeramente antes de devolverle el documento. -Además si les das una falsa sensación de seguridad, evitaras que se sientan ansiosos- aclaro la Haseki, aludiendo omniscientemente a otro de sus enemigos; Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha. -Claro que permitiremos que algunas de estas personas entren el diván, pero sumando a otras personas que yo considero más dignas de obtener un puesto en el Consejo- sugirió Sakura indirectamente.

Como siempre, e intuyendo las maniobras que los políticos intentarían hacer, ella tenía en su poder una lista de nombres de personas de su absoluta confianza que—a su entender—eran mucho más merecedores de estar en el Consejo Real, ya fuera como Visires y Pashas u otro cargo que el Sultan tuviera a bien concederles, no se trataba de intriga, solo de ser precavida y adelantarse a posibles eventualidades. Como siempre, Sasuke no dejaba de sorprenderse por el sentido de la prevención que tenía su esposa y la increíble forma en que poda anticiparse a todo, con ella presente estaba seguro de que todo siempre estaría bien.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- aprobó Sasuke inmediatamente, confiando en su imparcialidad. -Planeo ausentarme por una semana, hay quejas sobre el juez de Otogakure, y quiero investigar personalmente que es lo que sucede- informo el Uchiha.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto ahora?- cuestiono Sakura, aludiendo a Naoko indirectamente.

Nunca, de una u otra forma, se sentía cómoda si él no estaba, sentía como si le arrancaran una parte de su corazón que la hacía sumirse en la añoranza y nostalgia hasta que él regresaba, entonces volvía a ser indiscutiblemente feliz, feliz como solo podía serlo una mujer enamorada que era correspondida cada minuto de su vida por un hombre que le demostraba su amor de todas las formas posibles, claro, sabía que el deber del Sultan como tal significaba que debiera ausentarse de la capital en múltiples ocasiones, ya fuera por campaña militare so visitas a provincias que requerían su presencia, pero ella no acababa de adecuarse a la idea. Sasuke asintió únicamente, no pretendía ausentarse solo por los problemas que tenía Otogakure, sino por otro acontecimiento que, esperaba, tuviera lugar en su ausencia una vez que fuera aprobado…solo esperaba que Sakura no lo odiara al saber lo que pensaba hacer…una vez que se enterara de sus decisiones en cuanto fueran llevadas a cabo.

-Todo estará bien, Sakura- tranquilizo Sasuke, sosteniendo las manos de ella entre las suyas, -Daisuke quedara a cargo de la regencia, y contigo aquí…- el Uchiha sonrió ligeramente, tomándole el mentón y haciendo que levantara la mirada, -confió ciegamente en que todo se hará incluso mejor de si yo estuviera a cargo- admitió Sasuke.

-¿Cuándo partirás?- indago Sakura, resignada.

No podía oponerse, siempre lo había sabido, el destino de una mujer como Sultana—por más duro que sonar—no era sino la soledad, en las paredes de ese Palacio estaban grabadas las lágrimas, el llanto y los gritos de decenas de mujeres que habían amado con desesperación a diferentes Sultanes pasados, inclusive la Sultana Sanavber, madre del Primer Sultan Baru I Uchiha y esposa de Indra Otsutsuki había tenido una vida solitaria ante las ausencias de su esposo que—si bien le había sido indiscutiblemente fiel—había dedicado casi toda su vida a las campañas y batallas que habían engrandecido los terrenos militares que en un futuro forjarían el poder territorial de los Uchiha. Ir contra la corriente era algo que simplemente no se podía hacer.

-Mañana temprano- confeso Sasuke, causando la incredulidad de ella que estuvo a punto de rebatirle esta decisión. -Sé que es precipitado, pero entre más pronto parta, más pronto volveré- justifico el Uchiha, sabiendo que es lo que pensaba decir. -Prometo no tardar- aseguro Sasuke como juramento.

Para él tampoco era tolerable estar lejos de su familia, ni mucho menos de su esposa y Sultana Haseki, pero en ocasiones el deber se debía anteponer a los sentimientos egoístas que pudieran tenerse y el caso—en esa situación—era ese, y no hablaba solo de su ausencia a Otogakure sino que también del motivo tras su ausencia y que no era capaz de confesarle a Sakura, o al menos no aun. Con un infantil puchero y suspirando sonoramente, Sakura se aferró a sus hombros, observándolo de forma suplicante.

-Ya que no puedo hacer que cambies de opinión- menciono la Haseki con divertido sarcasmo, -¿Me permites quedarme a tu lado el resto del día? No quiero estar lejos de ti- murmuro Sakura con un tono sutilmente infantil.

-¿Cómo negarme?- cuestiono Sasuke.

* * *

En el Imperio Uchiha, los matrimonios por política eran una práctica común, de hecho, aquellos matrimonios que tenían lugar por amor en lugar de estatus, pedigrí o deber eran tremendamente escasos, por no decir nulos, así que no resultaba muy alentador para una Sultana pensar que sería feliz estando casada cuando en realidad se predisponían a ser tolerantes, displicentes o bien cariñosas en base al comportamiento de sus esposos, más sabiendo esto Izumi debía de admitir que—con tiempo y paciencia—había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por Mitsuki, sentimientos que con el pasar del tiempo no hacía sino volverse más fuertes, no, ni siquiera se habían besado siquiera y es que ella era demasiado inmadura en materia de acciones, y por otro lado…Mitsuki le tenía mucho respeto, negándose a actuar sin que ella lo permitiera.

Observando nerviosamente la luna por la ventana de sus aposentos, Izumi se apretaba las manos con ligero nerviosismo, había tomado una decisión con respecto a que camino habría de tomar su vida de ahora en más, pero para concretar ese " _camino_ " debía de contar con la sincera opinión o aprobación de Mitsuki a quien estaba esperando. Debido a lo tarde que era—aunque no demasiado—la Sultana lucia un sencillo camisón aguamarina de escote corazón, sin mangas y ajustado bajo el busto, por sobre el camisón—que pasaba inadvertido—se hallaba una bata de tafetán gris-purpureo plagada de bordados de hilo cobrizo que emulaban hojas y pétalos, con un marcado borde de encaje en el escote en V y en el cordón que cerraba la bata a su cuerdo, así como en los bordes de las mangas holgadas que llegaban a cubrir sus manos. Además y para mayor encanto propio, su largo cabello castaño oscuro caía tras su espalda cual cascada de rizos, sin obstruir la visión de su rostro en lo absoluto.

En ocasiones, ya que por costumbre o asuntos de estado es que dormían en habitaciones separadas, eso y por el espontaneo y humano pudor que sucedía en el caso de ambos, aunque más en ella. No era tonta, sabía muy bien que Mitsuki—al igual que Boruto—tenía experiencia en el ámbito de la " _intimidad_ ", y eso en parte la hacía sentir un tanto más segura de que no tendría por qué sentir miedo a ceder…o al menos en parte. Escuchando el repentino y sutil eco de las puerta abriéndose, Izumi se alejó de la ventana, sintiéndose de pie tras la cama, acomodándose la bata y manteniéndose digna en todo momento en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada de su esposo.

-Sultana- reverencio Mitsuki, respetuosamente, -¿Quería verme?- inquirió el Pasha.

-Sí, creo que…- Izumi bajo su mirada, no sabiendo como expresar verbalmente lo que quería transmitirle, -te he hecho esperar demasiado- murmuro la Sultana nerviosamente, dirigiendo con sutileza su mirada hacia la cama.

-No hay medida del tiempo que pueda existir por usted, Sultana- protesto el Pasha, no entiendo que es lo que ella quería decir. -El mundo se detiene por su sonrisa- adulo Mitsuki.

Una sonrisa sutilmente divertida se plasmó en el rostro de Izumi al escuchar esta respuesta vehemente de parte del Pasha, ella era la inexperta en ese matrimonio, pero quien a su vez debía dar su consentimiento para que el matrimonio entre ambos tuviera lugar en el sentido físico de la palabra, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, las indirectas no eran su fuerte. En ese caso, quizá tuviera que emplear algo más…físico, -valga la redundancia—o más bien gráfico, sin ser irrespetuosa ni osada en lo absoluto. Mitsuki observo confundido a la Sultana Izumi acortar la distancia entre ambos, sujetarle una de las manos y—con una sonrisa y mirada cálida—retroceder lentamente hacia la cama, percatándose que es lo que ella había intentado aludir.

-No se trata solo de lo que yo quiera, Sultana, si no de lo que usted quiera- recordó Mitsuki, deteniéndose.

-¿Crees que no quiero esto?- sonrió Izumi.

Sin desaparecer la sonrisa en su rostro, Izumi se sujetó ligeramente el dobladillo de la bata antes de sentarse sobre la cama, invitando silenciosamente a Mitsuki a tomar asiento junto a ella, invitación que el Pasha no pensó en desairar siquiera…

* * *

El tiempo no podía postergarse e inevitablemente la tarde y noche que habían intentado disfrutar no había sido tan prolongada como hubieran deseado, lastimeramente el tiempo no podía detenerse sin importar cuanto lo desearan egoístamente, pero afortunadamente había un lado positivo…el reencuentro seria dulce, apasionado y cargado de todos esos sentimientos que significaban tanto para ambos; lealtad, veneración, respeto y amor esencialmente, desde luego.

De hecho la rutina de despedirse era algo habitual entre ambos, aún más teniendo en cuenta las numerosas campañas militares que habían sucedido en el pasado, pero—pasara lo que pasara—Sakura siempre lo estaría esperado a su regreso, ella era todo cuanto deseaba ver cuando sus responsabilidades terminaran y pudiera volver a su lado. La entrada del Palacio siempre era el lugar idóneo para aquellas despedidas en que además del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, igualmente se encontraban presentes el sequito de la Sultana—lady Ino, Tenten y Kin—así como la leal escolta jenízara que habría de acompañar al Sultan durante su estancia en Otogakure. A diferencia de muchos miembros de la elite gubernamental, que elegían la comodidad por encima de todo, Sasuke optaba—como siempre—por viajar a caballo en lugar de en carruaje, además el viaje duraría menos de un día y para el atardecer estaría en Otogakure, sofocarse en el interior de un carruaje parecía innecesario para el Uchiha.

-Prométeme que volverás pronto- pidió Sakura, exteriorizando su añoranza por tenerlo siempre a su lado, -este Palacio era un infierno para mí sin ti- garantizo la Haseki.

Como ya era habitual, y para mayor comodidad durante el extenuante viaje, el Sultan portaba un modesto faltan color negro ribeteado en cuero, especialmente en los hombros, el pecho, el cuello y las muñecas, hecho en su totalidad en base a la usanza jenízara y militar, complementando las pesadas botas de cuero color negro y además portando además una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Por otra parte, frente a él, se hallaba su _Haseki_ , siempre impecablemente perfecta y enfundada en un abrigo de terciopelo color rojo, de cuello alto y forrado en piel así como el dobladillo de las mangas holgadas—que dejaba ver las ajustadas mangas de seda color rojo del vestido inferior-, y decorado en el pecho por dos broches de oro con un en el centro a modo de botones, su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda en una perfecta cascada de rizo que prácticamente pasaba inadvertida por el velo granate que sostenía la hermosa corona de oro, rubíes, granates y diamantes sobre su cabeza, emulando hojas y capullos de rosa, complementando un par de largos pendientes de oro, rubí y cristal simplemente envidiables.

-Volveré pronto, lo prometo, siempre volveré contigo- aseguro Sasuke, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella. -Gobierna este Palacio en mi ausencia, solo tú puedes hacerlo- sonrió ladinamente el Uchiha.

Daisuke quedaría a cargo de la regencia sí que, relativamente hablando, el Palacio se encontraría bajo—como muchos exigía que sucediera—una autoridad masculina, peor en el fondo quien estaría tras todo el orden gubernamental y cortesano no sería sino una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, la más inteligente y honesta de todas las personas que podían habitar el Palacio. La próxima vez, cuando hubiera algún asunto de gran importancia que tratar, Daisuke lo acompañaría de igual manera, dejaría a Sakura a cargo de la regencia en su totalidad, no solo porque su hijo necesitaba comenzar a tener experiencia más allá de la gobernanza el Palacio y las campañas militares en que ya había participado, sino también porque quería que todos vieran quien era su esposa realmente, esa mujer insuperable que pasaría—con toda seguridad—a la historia como la Sultana más poderosa del mundo.

Decían que los ojos eran las ventanas al alma, que a través de ellos se podían ver la esencia de una persona y en el caso de ambos había una comunicación tan especial—formada en base al amor que sentían y el tiempo que pasaban juntos—que los hizo reafirmar la profundidad de lo que realmente sentían y que sin embargo no podía ser expresado tan abiertamente ante los presentes. Con la máxime sutileza posible y aferrándose los hombros de su esposo, Sakura abrazo a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, orando silenciosamente, pronunciando su nombre de forma silente, cual letanía, ansiando que el tiempo en que se encontraran separados no le precia tan interminable y sentirlo corresponderle a ese abrazo—en parte—fue la repuesta que necesito precisamente.

-Te amo- murmuro Sasuke solo para que ella lo escuchara.

 _Yo soy Sakura y lo juro, juro que nadie jamás volverá a lastimarme, de hoy en adelante seré intocable, destrozare las manos de todo aquel que ose siquiera tocar a los que ame, soy la tormenta, soy los ríos de fuego, soy el rugido de la inundación. Aun me queda un largo camino por delante, inundado de ciénagas, montañas y acantilados, pero yo seguiré caminando a pesar de todo. Yo soy Sakura, y hoy todos serán testigos de este juramento, desde la tierra que me sostiene hasta el horizonte que me engrandece, todos escucharan mis palabras, porque tendré tanto poder que cuando el mundo termine no habrá ninguna Sultana viva más poderosa que yo…_

No se trataba de un poder material como muchos pudieran creer, no…ella no era la bruja seductora y ambiciosa que había enamorado al Sultan como insultaban sus enemigos, pero si era una mujer que por el hombre que amaba, por sus hijos, hijas, nieto, aliados y amigos estaba dispuesta a detonar un torrente de sangre si hacía falta, la muerte no le gustaba, la destrucción y el sufrimiento mucho menos, pero—en ocasiones—por amor se debía hacer un sacrificio y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cuanto hiciera falta. Sonriendo ante el sentir especial que le provocaba ese abrazo que no solo la llenaba de paz sino que de igual modo la hacía sentir nostalgia, rompiendo con lentitud ese abrazo, observándose intensamente el uno al otro, perdidos en esos sentimientos tan sinceros que reflejaban sus ojos en todo momento.

-Y yo te amo a ti- sonrió Sakura.

Lo triste de esa clase de momentos no eran sino las despedidas precisamente, más pese a saberlo resulto igualmente vacío y doloroso el instante en que las manos de ambos se separaron. Sakura hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse serena, fingiendo que todo estaba perfectamente bien, o al menos eso sentía que debía hacer pese a que quienes se encontraran presentes no fueran sino amigos y sirvientes de su total confianza, pero que de igual modo pertenecían a otra elite por más que eso no le importara. En cuando Sasuke le dio la espalda y subió a su caballo, Sakura supo que no tenía por qué permanecer ahí por más tiempo, al fin y al cabo él se iría y ella lo esperaría pacientemente, pero algo en su instinto le indico que permaneciera quieta y ella no opuso resistencia a este presentimiento. Con absoluta calma, Sakura observo al hermoso corcel ébano alejarse un par de pasos antes de—para su sorpresa, así como la de su sequito—voltear y acercarse hasta donde ella estaba, deteniéndose de tal manera que la distancia entre Sasuke y ella fuera muy escasa salvo por los factores obvios.

Para los Sultanes del Imperio, actuar impulsivamente no era algo tan lejano a lo que muchas personas podían imaginar en realidad, así que no resulto problema alguno para Sasuke—aun sobre el caballo—inclinarse ligeramente y, con una minúscula fracción de su fuerza, envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, elevándola del suelo hasta que ambos estuvieron a la misma altura. Sorprendida a más no poder, Sakura solo atino a sonreír, sujetándose de los hombros de Sasuke antes de, ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes—ya fueran doncellas o jenízaros—unir sus labios, y no con sutileza sino que todo lo contrario. Ino, Tenten y Kin se observaron entre sí, sonriendo por lo bajo, manteniendo tan estoicas como les era posible. Cada instante separados, fuera como fuere, era un tormento continuo para ambos, por ende la desesperación implicada en el beso y que los dejo sin aliento fue algo más que comprensible. Manteniendo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura ya no se sintio tan melancólica en cuanto, con el máxime cuidado posible, Sasuke la depósito seguramente sobre el suelo, entrelazando sus manos una última vez antes de separarse, esta ve definitivamente.

Lo esperaría, siempre, cuanto fuera necesario.

* * *

Si bien el ambiente exterior no era sino de despedida, en el interior del Palacio—más específicamente en la sala del Consejo Real—existía otro panorama, por decirlo así.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales la responsabilidad del heredero del Imperio Uchiha era ser leal a su familia, sus hermanos y hermanas, mantener la paz, no resultar un problema o amenaza y eso Daisuke lo tenía muy claro ante el permanente recuerdo de lo que padre podía hacerle…encerrarlo en los Kafer, su padre era un hombre clemente y tolerante en comparación con otros Sultanes anteriores él, pero eso no significaba en lo absoluto que no tomar medidas tremendamente estrictas que francamente, a cualquiera, le resultarían atemorizantes y eso solo para empezar. Junto a su Haseki, Aratani, Daisuke se encontraba analizando tranquilamente la sala del Consejo, el lugar desde donde nuevamente—y ante la ausencia de su padre—debería dirigir el Imperio como si ya fuera un Sultan, era una gran responsabilidad, pero una responsabilidad que su madre creía que podía cargar, así como Aratani y le resto de sus hermanos y hermanas, y él mismo, de hecho, deseaba poder del Sultan algún día y tener a su madre a su lado como Madre Sultana, ese era su mayor sueño, pero un sueño que bien podía suceder o no.

Ya a cargo del Imperio, por así decirlo, el Príncipe portaba un elegante Kaftan turquesa grisáceo—por sobre la usual túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas color gris azulado—bordado en hilo de plata, el cuello amplio y en caída en V estaba enmarcado en seda azul grisácea—de igual color que la túnica—y de mangas hasta los codos que exponían las mangas inferiores de la túnica, cerrado desde el pecho a al atura del abdomen por cuatro broches de plata con un zafiro en el centro y un fajín de seda azul-grisáceo que erraba en su totalidad todo el atuendo, complementado a la par con las habituales botas de cuero color negro de usanza militar.

Infaltablemente hermosa, pie a su lado, se encontraba Aratani vistiendo unas hermosas galas aguamarina claro de escote cuadrado, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas hasta casi cubrir las manos hechas en gasa semi transparente, y falda abierta bajo el vientre para exponer un vestido inferior, los bordes—a la altura de los hombros—y el borde superior del corpiño así como el área correspondiente al busto estaban pagado de bordados en encaje plateado y ribeteado en diamantes para emular pequeños capullos y flores de cerezo que se repetían en el dobladillo de la chaqueta. Su largo cabello castaño caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros en una marea de rizos, enmarcando emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello y resaltando de igual manera la corona de plata, diamantes y cristales turquesa sobre su cabeza a imagen de un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lágrima.

Aún demasiado sencilla para su Sultana Haseki y la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, pero Daisuke era tolerante en demasía porque cada día estaba más y más enamorado de ella, bueno, de ella y de la idea de que en aproximadamente ocho meses fueran a tener un hijo. Ambos observaban con máxime admiración el lugar que-por derecho-era el trono del Sultan del mundo en aquellas reuniones que decidían el futuro del Imperio y de la que Daisuke tendría lugar nuevamente, era la primera vez que Aratani estaba en aquel lugar y sinceramente le resultaba impresionante, mucho.

-Es magnífico- sonrió Aratani.

-Un trono digno para el hombre que gobierna el mundo entero, el soberano de los siete climas - justifico Daisuke, ciertamente asombrado, por primera vez, del trono que contemplaba.

-Está prohibido que nadie que no sea el Sultan se siente ahí- recordó Aratani en base a todo cuanto había oído hasta la fecha, -pero tú puedes hacerlo- sonrió la Sultana, recordando que él era el heredero del Imperio, el futuro Sultan.

Arqueando una ceja ligeramente ante su recordatorio, Daisuke no perdió el tiempo en lo absoluto, conduciéndose con máxime decoro y portento, situándose en el trono y, sintiendo la presión que ya de por si significaba ser el soberano del mundo y gobernante de cada uno de los continentes, el hombre que—literalmente—lo gobernaba todo. Una sonrisa ladina se plasmó en el rostro de Daisuke que, levantando su mirada, le indico a Aratani que se acercara, acatando su indicación prontamente y acomodándose con propiedad la fada antes de sentarse en su regazo, aferrándose a sus hombros, entrelazando su mirada con la de él en todo momento.

-Si eres inteligente y quieres el trono, sabes muy bien que debes hacer- aludió Aratani.

-Ser leal y no cometer errores- recordó Daisuke.

Daisuke estaba en lo cierto, si pero solo en lo técnico, no solo se debía ser lealtad y no representar una amenaza potencial para el Sultan del mundo, no, ante quien realmente había que jurar lealtad y obediencia era ante la mujer que mantenía el Sultanato, ante la mujer que era y siempre seria el Imperio, ante la Sultana Sakura, ella gobernaba el mundo a ojos de todos, si se tenía el apoyo de ella todo futuro era glorioso y esplendido, y Aratani no olvidaba en ningún momento su labor de recordarle a Daisuke que quien importaba en todo eso llamado política y poder no era sino la Sultana Haseki del Sultan, la mujer a la que todos querían como Madre Sultana cuando su Príncipe Daisuke fuera el Sultan del mundo. Puede que sucediera o no, pero de una u otra forma la lealtad debía estar con una sola persona en ese Palacio y había que recordarlo.

-Debes ser leal al Sultan, pero la Sultana Sakura ha de ser más importante para ti, más que cualquier otra persona- aclaro Aratani, corrigiéndolo sutilmente, sonriéndole en todo momento. -Tanto aquí como en el pueblo la gente tiene un refrán, no sé si lo conoces- comento la Sultana, viéndolo asentir para que procediera a decidirse a hablar. -Un hombre es el Sultan…- inicio Aratani.

-Y una mujer gobierna- término Daisuke, por ella.

El Sultan Sasuke ciertamente era el Sultan del mundo, nadie se atrevería a refutar su autoridad y poder incuestionable como Sultan que había nacido para gobernar, pero la Sultana Sakura era quien realmente gobernaba, quien era el Imperio porque velaba por todos, porque se empeñaba en mantener la paz y por ser totalmente honesta e invencible, por ella el pueblo era capaz de destronar a cualquier Sultan mientras ella pudiera mantenerse en el poder absoluto, tomando las decisiones cruciales.

El Sultan Sasuke era el _Sultan_ , pero la Sultana Sakura era el _Imperio_ …

* * *

 **PD:** lamento si tarde un poquis pese a tener planeado actualizar el **domingo** en realidad no pude ya que tengo una gripe horrible pero de la cual no me libro y que he de ir a clases :3 pero como siempre les garantizo seguir escribiendo en la medida de lo posible, desde luego, todo por y para ustedes :3 he aquí la actualización nuevamente dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, prometiendo actualizar el fic: " **La Bella & La Bestia**" que estará listo durante esta semana, quizá el jueves o viernes a más tardar :3), a **Adrit126** (pidiendo pacienciaa con respecto a su fic: " **El Emperador Sasuke** ")y a todos aquello que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción. Si tienen alguna sugerencia en serio apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	33. Chapter 32

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 32

-¡Atención!, ¡Sus Altezas las Sultanas Shina y Sarada!- anuncio el heraldo.

El Harem, sumido en su habitual ajetreo cortesano paso a un silencio impoluto ante el anuncio del heraldo, todas y cada una de las jóvenes y concubinas separando en dos filas paralelas en la entrada del Harem, bajando sus cabezas y miradas en una reverencia respetuosa y uniforme ante la inminente aparición de las Sultanas Shina y Sarada que regresaba de su paseo por el jardín imperial. Acompañadas por sus doncellas, ambas Sultanas recorrieron con parsimoniosa lentitud por los amplios pasillos hasta la entrada del Harem, observando parcialmente y con sutil atención a las jóvenes presentes que no osaron levantar sus miradas por causa del protocolo que reinaba en presencia de las Sultanas. Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde la partida del Sultan Sasuke a Otogakure, dos días en que el Príncipe Daisuke gobernaba en su ausencia, siendo tratado y respetado como si ya fuese el Sultan del Imperio, permanentemente apoyado por su madre que administraba la corte y de igual modo actuaba como co-regente del Imperio, tomando decisiones que incluso habrían de encontrarse bajo la jurisdicción del Sultan, y todo esto se debía a que el Sultanato estaba a su cargo.

Ataviada impecablemente en unas soberbias glas Viridián y marrón, la Sultana Shina sin lugar a dudas resultaba una figura envidiable en su totalidad, por su largo cabello rubio castaño cayendo libremente sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una elegante y singular corona de oro en forma de espinas y hojas decorada con zafiros, esmeraldas, cristales aguamarina y ribeteada en diamantes a imagen de un par de pendientes de una de diamante en forma de lagrima con una esmeralda homologa en su centro. El vestido que usaba en si era sumamente completo y por ende hermoso, se trataba de una chaqueta de gasa que conformaba una especie de corsé calzado perfectamente a su figura, de escote corazón ribeteado en encaje azul verdoso que igualmente emulaba flores de rezo sobre la tela y cuyo margen de encaje se repetía a la altura de las caderas, las mangas de gasa eran trasparentes y ajustadas hasta los codos, dando paso unas holgadas mangas de seda Viridián que, al igual que la falda, aportaba un aspecto soberbio e indiscutiblemente importante de igual color que, sostenido por la corona en su cabeza, cubría parte de su cabello, cayendo tras su espalda.

Particularmente sencilla pero no por ello menos hermosa y llamativa se hallaba a su lado la Sultana Sarada, portando un cautivante vestido de seda y gasa color rojo brillante, de escote corazón, ajustado y calzado perfectamente a su figura, de mangas holgadas ligeramente trasparentes que llegaba a cubrir las manos y—de no ser por el velo que sostenía la corona sobre su cabeza—con un osado corte en la espalda que exponía parte de su piel inconscientemente ya que nadie podía ver esto. Su largo cabello azabache se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo su cuello enmarcado en una guirnalda de plata y diamantes de la que pendían cinco rubíes en forma de lagrima a imagen de un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima que se destacaban aún más ante el largo velo que sostenía la corona de oro blanco, rubíes y granates sobre su cabeza, emulando capullos de rosa y escamas ribeteadas en diamantes.

-Kami mediante la partida de nuestro padre no significara una oportunidad para nuestros enemigos- oro Shina, tanto para sí misma como para su hermana.

-Amén- secundo Sarada, -aunque no creo que eso suceda, con la Sultana Naoko encerrada, verán limitadas sus oportunidades.

En teoría, y solo en teoría, deberían de acabarse la amenazas de mayor calibre ante el encarcelamiento de la Sultana Naoko que permanecía en el calabozo en espera de que el Sultán regresara de Otogakure y destinara que hacer con ella o el modo en que debiera morir, pero de una u otra forma se podía predecir que quizá, -por más que se retratase de un tiempo breve—pudieran disfrutar de algo de paz, solo para empezar. Una sonrisa ligeramente entre burlesca y sínica se plasmó en los labios de la Sultana Shina al escuchar la declaración de su hermana que—comparada con ella—era relativamente inocente, no deseaba sonar fría, ni mucho menos negativa pero en su experiencia de vida y como política…jamás se podía confiar en que la victoria fuese lo esperable tras una batalla como lo era la que ellas, su madre y el Imperio libraban cada día, desde tiempos inmemoriales, porque el poder no acarreaba felicidad sino que lo opuesto.

-Una serpiente no deja de soltar veneno, Sarada, sin importar que le arranques sus colmillos- recordó Shina, autocriticando indirectamente la forma de pensar en su hermana. Lejos del usual silencio y aceptación que Sarada parecía mostrar, Shina no pudo evitar inquietarse al notarla algo melancólica, -¿Sucede algo?- inquirió la Sultana.

-No lo sé- admitió Sarada con un sonoro suspiro, -debería estar feliz, pero algo me lo impide, es como si fuese a suceder algo imprevisto- vaticino la Uchiha indirectamente.

Podía parecer negativo pero no era malo pensar así, a decir verdad existían tan tos problemas diariamente que no era pesimista pensar que a cada momento existiera una amenaza nueva que combatir, no era erróneo decir que sus enemigos representaban una hidra de la mitología griega; si se deshacían de alguien evidentemente pronto habría de aparecer alguien más para suplirlo, la naturaleza humana era así y lastimeramente este comportamiento no podía cambiarse por más que se deseara de todo corazón, la gente no cambiaba, fuera cual fuera el caso. La inocencia se perdía en aquel Palacio que en lugar de la gloria representada no debiese sino tener por nombre _incertidumbre_ , ya que jamás se sabía si se sobreviviría para vivir otro día más, si se podría pelear otro día o si la justicia podría ejercerse o no. Naoko era el enemigo actual, evidentemente, pero aún quedaba Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha y cualquier otro que apareciera y quisiera seguir sus pasos, porque su deber en el poder era anticiparse ante todas las eventualidades que pudiesen suceder.

Pero, Kami mediante, estarían errando al pensar en que sucederían cosas peores, tenía que ser un error.

* * *

La reuniones del Consejo Real implicaban una política corrupta y que uno debía saber manejar y Daisuke sabia como hacer esto, como eludir las practicas traicioneras y ser leal a sus propios principios, en el pasado el Imperio había estado empañado por la corrupción gracias a lo que había hecho la Sultana Mito, pero gracias al Sultanato que ella había creado, al Sultanato que Sakura había limpiado desde el primer momento en que había tenido autoridad…ese Sultanato hacia todo de cara ante la vista del pueblo y la gente, por ello los Jenízaros eran leales, por ello la gente no pasaba hambre y podían subsistir. Lo cierto es que Sasuke y ella diferían en alguno puntos, _Sasuke_ estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario y más si hacía falta para hacer valer su autoridad, pero _ella_ por otro lado estaba dispuesta a aceptar toda clase de sugerencias, inclinar la cabeza cuando hacía falta, reconocer que podía equivocarse y aceptar sacrificios si con ello se hacía fiel al pueblo que era la representación total del Imperio como tal.

Sentada sobre un almohadón, frente a la mesa, Sakura mantuvo a su pequeña hija Han en su regazo, almorzando con ella por separado ya que la comida había sido preparada para ambas individualmente en base a sus gustos y circunstancias. Pese a no ser necesaria su presencia—moderadamente secreta—en la sala del Consejo Real, obviamente se esperaba que luciera impecablemente como co-regente y el caso no era otro que ese, desde luego.

Se trataba de un vestido de seda Viridián de mangas ajustadas y escote cuadrado, con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, los costados del corpiño, la falda superior y las mangas estaban plagadas de bordados en hilo cobrizo y ribeteados en oro, emulando hojas de otoño, se trataba de un vestido sencillo pero que exteriorizaba una palpable grandeza incluso con el más diminuto de los movimientos. Alrededor de su cuello se hallaba un espléndido collar de oro en forma de espinas con una seguidilla de dijes que emulaban el emblema de los Uchiha, especialmente uno central y de mayor tamaño, toda la estructura ribeteada en zafiros, topacios y diamantes que brillaban ante el movimiento, complementado por un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Para mayor magnificencia e infinitamente necesaria se encontraba la soberbia y emblemática corona de tipo torre que caracterizaba al Imperio Uchiha, hecha de terciopelo azul oscuro sobre una compleja base de oro co zafiros incrustados y que complementaban la estructura de terciopelo adornada por una serie de broches de cuna de oro con topacios en el centro, y cuya magna corona sostenía un largo velo azul claro que ocultaba el largo cabello de la Sultan, elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, enmarcando así su largo cuello.

-Por favor, Hanan, una más, por mí- pidió Sakura, melosamente.

Vestida en unas diminutas galas rosa suave de cuello alto y mangas gitanas con holanes, la pequeña Sultanita de largos cabellos rosados, adornados por una diadema de plata, diamante y cristales rosados, abrió tiernamente su boca, aceptando bocado de manos de su madre, inflando infantilmente sus mofletes antes de tragar, tierna y adorable en todo momento, siendo observada por Tente que, e pie junto a la mesa, se inclinó antes de tomar la servilleta de la mesa y tendérsela a la Sultana Haseki.

-Gracias, Tenten- sonrió Sakura.

La tierna Sultanita Hanan no emitió protesta o quejido alguno, manteniéndose quieta sobre el regazo de su madre que le limpio cuidadosamente las mejillas, besándoselas de vez en vez, haciéndola reír y mimándola incansablemente, siendo tan pequeña, Hanan podía sentirse inconscientemente afortunada por ser la única que podía gozar de la atenciones de su madre al ser la menor de sus hijas y quien debía y deseaba estar junto a ella en todo momento posible del día. Tenten observo silentemente la internación entre la Sultana Haseki y su hija, ambas eran inseparables y todos lo decían, la pequeña Sultana Hanan era una niña inteligente pese a solo tener mese de edad, tierna, despierta y atenta pero en el mejor de los sentidos, era una niña excepcional, jamás lloraba, a menos que estuviera sin su madre al momento de despertar de su siesta, entonces lloraba como si la sometieran a una tortura inimaginable.

-Este Palacio está cargado de preocupaciones, Sultana, quizá debiese aceptar a sugerencia del doctor C- planteo Tenten, no pudiendo evitar evidenciar sus sentimientos.

Había conocido a la Sultana Sakura desde niña y la había admirado, cautivándose con su desinterés, su falta de frivolidad y su prevalencia indiscutible por pensar en los más necesitados y que le dedicaban un amor incondicional y reciproco, por ello es que le precia totalmente injusto que una mujer como ella tuviera que morir sin merecerlo, mucho menos por una enfermedad enviada por la providencia y no causada por sus enemigos, imaginar un mundo sin ella era totalmente imposible. Rendirse ante la muerte era algo fácil, algo que Sakura deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo tras la mueres de tres de sus hijos y de aquellos a quienes más había amado y extrañaba sinceramente, así que no pensaba negarse a la posibilidad de aceptar una condena indirecta y morir en algún momento del futuro, estaba dispuesta a esperar, pero solo rogaba no tener que presenciar días horribles y oscuros, como los pasados, durante su espera.

-Ahora que mi familia está reunida aquí, no puedo alejarme de las responsabilidades, Tenten, no puedo estar lejos del Sultan, esa sería mi muerte- rememoro la Haseki distraídamente, peinando los cabellos rosados de su hija con sus manos. -Sé que es doloroso de aceptar, Tenten, pero debes hacerlo- pidió Sakura encarecidamente, levantando la mirada hacia la pelicastaña, su amiga y doncella de confianza. -Kami mediante tendré tiempo suficiente para ver días de paz absoluta, no moriré ni hoy ni mañana- aligero la Haseki, sonriendo tanto para si como para Tenten.

Tenten asintió resignadamente, pesando en que lo positivo de la situación—solo por decir algo—era el tiempo, su muerte no sería inmediata ni en un año, Sakura tenía como prueba el registro de la enfermedad de su madre y lo que había visto, su madre había vivido casi diez años con el cáncer en su cuerpo, si no es que más ya que esta enfermedad había iniciado al poco tiempo del nacimiento de su hermana Matsuri, pero de un modo u otro, era tanto una bendición como una maldición ya que cada año que pasara viva significaría que tendría que cargar con un peso mayor, ocultando su enfermedad de todos y creando una estrategia en que ni el más leve titubeo fuera detectado por nadie, especialmente por Sasuke que sabía todo de ella, debía tener muchísima precaución. Sakura bajo la mirada al sentir que su hija se removía en su regazo y así era ya que la pequeña Sultanita se había acomodado para comenzar dormir profundamente, haciendo que la Haseki tuviera que hacer todo lo posible para no reír mientras que Tenten apenas y oculto una ligera carcajada, era más de medio día, la Sultana Han siempre dormía a esa hora. Con toda la sutileza posible, Sakura cargo a su hija entre sus brazos, levantándose del almohadón y dejando en su lugar a su pequeña hija que se acomodó antes de seguir durmiendo justo en el momento en que tocaron a las puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana.

-Adelante- indico la Haseki, alisándose la falda, rodeando la mesa y situándose frente al diván junto a la ventana.

Existían muchas palabras on que definiría a sus hijas, o más esencialmente a su primogénita, a Mikoto que hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta en cuanto estas fueron abiertas desde el exterior por obra de los leales jenízaros atestados en el pasillo y que resguardaban su seguridad. Tal vez la palabra perfecta con que ensalzar a Mikoto no fuese sino _magnifica_ , porque su imagen jamás tenía ni tendría reproche alguno, portando un sencillo vestido rojo de escote redondo, mangas ajustadas y falda lisa bajo una insuperable chaqueta de seda carmín plagada de bordados y estampados de hilo de oro que emulaban flores de cerezo, hojas y capullos entrelazadas con el emblema de los Uchiha, de cuello alto con ocho botones de diamante en caída vertical desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, haciendo visible la falda inferior, mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros para exponer las mangas inferiores. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba pulcra y elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo su largo cuello, teniendo una estilizada corona de oro en forma de raíces y capullos de rosa sobre su cabeza a juego con un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de hamaca con un dije de cuna de oro con un rubí en su centro. No pasó desapercibida para Mikoto la presencia de su hermana menor en la habitación, más específicamente profundamente dormida sobre el almohadón junto a la mesa, sonriendo ligeramente al contemplar su inocente e incorruptible ternura infantil que contemplo mientras rodeaba la mesa y se situaba frente a su madre.

-Madre- reverencio Mikoto, respetuosamente.

-Mi Mikoto- saludo Sakura, disfrutando el estrechar a su hija entre sus brazos. -¿Cómo va la fundación en mi ausencia?- consulto la Haseki, rompiendo el abrazo y sentándose sobre el diván, acompañada por su primogénita que de igual modo se acomodó la falda del vestido.

-La gente sigue gritando tu nombre, pero comprenden que estás más cargada de responsabilidades ya que mi padre no está- tranquilizo Mikoto, feliz de rememorar las bendiciones que la gente dirigía incesantemente hacia su madre y viceversa. -Y ya que la reunión del Consejo aún no termina, no tenemos mucho que hacer- suspiro la Sultana para sí misma.

Podía sonar burlesco, irrisorio o lo que fuera, pero Mikoto no podía evitar sentir celos de solo compartir a su esposo con los políticos del Consejo Real, su hermano inclusive, tenía la fortuna de ser envidiada por ser la esposa del Gran Visir del Sultanato y el imperio Uchiha, así como ella sabía que Kakashi era envidiado por estar casado con ella, la primogénita del Sultan, era una relación bilateral de amor incondicional, lealtad, respeto y dependencia ya que ella le brindaba a Kakashi su poder y él a su vez engrandecía la autoridad de ella en la política del estado, un matrimonio por amor, como el suyo, era visto muy pocas veces en un Imperio como lo era el de los Uchiha.

-Somos mujeres, Mikoto, siempre estamos ocupadas, sea lo que sea- recordó Sakura, reprochando ligeramente su descuido emocional. -Debemos comenzar a preparar a Naori, pronto cumplirá doce años, su importancia se hará más y más notoria- aludió la Haseki, mencionando a su nieta mayor.

Era una tradición política que a la mayoría de edad establecida y que se situaba desde los catorce años, toda Sultana del Imperio contrajera matrimonio en el inicio de su belleza para comprender la labor que habría de ostentar en su vida, en el pasado los matrimonios solían acordarse a una edad más tierna, inclusive con apenas seis o doce años cumplidos, matrimonio que debía consumarse propiamente tal y que en ocasiones significaba un único embarazo y que hacía peligrar la vida de la madre, Sakura por su parte elegía que la edad más joven fueran los catorce años, pero si bien comenzaba a sopesar posibles candidatos, quería que su nieta Naori conociera más del mundo antes de casarse, pero lo que aludía ante Mikoto era solo un simple recordatorio de una de las muchas cosas en que debían pensar.

-Déjame encargarme de ello, madre- pidió Mikoto sinceramente, haciendo valer indirectamente sus celos de madre, -Naori aún es una niña, al menos para mí- se corrigió la Sultana, pensando en disfrutar los días felices junto a su hija.

-Tú también eres una niña, muy grande, pero mi niña- comparo Sakura, sosteniendo las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

-Mamá- sonrió Mikoto, abrumada por semejante y permanente muestra de amor.

Mikoto estaba a solo unos cuantos años de cumplir los treinta años y Shisui cumpliría quince años dentro de poco, de no ser por Hanan no tendría ningún hijo al que proteger necesariamente en el sentido maternal de la frase específicamente, pero como madre que era, no podía ignorar el amor que les profesaba a su hijos y que les dirigía incondicionalmente a pesar de que ya no fueran niños indefensos, prueba de ello eran las habilidades militares de Daisuke y Rai, por no hablar de la autosuficiencia de Mikoto, Shina y Sarada que tenían esposos que igualmente podrían protegerlas en lugar de ella, pero una madre jamás dejaba de amar a sus hijos y su caso era ese, velaría por sus hijos hasta el último respiro de su vida de ser preciso. De forma repentina e interfiriendo en el maternal momento, resonaron una serie de respetuosos golpes contra las puertas de sus aposentos.

-Adelante- indico la Sultana Haseki, apartando brevemente la mirada de su hija que igualmente llevo su mirada hacia las puertas que se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo la entrada del Hasoda Basi. -Naruto- saludo Sakura cortésmente, sonriéndole con sutileza.

-Sultana Sakura, Sultana Mikoto- reverencio el Uzumaki respetuosamente.

Observando la sutil interacción entre su madre y el Hasoda Basi, Mikoto no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente para sí misma, ella era quien realmente era consciente del interes que el Uzumaki tenía hacia su progenitora, lo había percibido desde el ascenso al trono de su fallecido hermano Baru, y si bien había guardado silencio hasta la actualidad era porque—como hija—se sentía honrada y maravillada de ver como hombre tras hombre, todos quedaban inmediatamente prendados de la abismal belleza de su madre que era una fruta prohibida para todos los individuos del sexo masculino que pudieran fantasear con ella o desearla en secreto, ella estaba prohibida para todo, solo le pertenecía y correspondía al Sultan, era su única esposa legal, su única Haseki y la madre de sus hijos. Pero pese a ser consiente de todo esto y más, Mikoto no pudo evitar sentir que-en ese momento precisamente-sobraba en la escena y deseaba darles espacio tanto a su madre como el Hasoda Basi.

-Con tu permiso, madre, me retirare- consulto Mikoto, recibiendo la completa aprobación e su madre, sujetándose levemente la falda al momento de levantarse del diván y reverenciar debidamente a su madre. -Madre, Hasoda Basi- se despidió la Sultana, sonriendo levemente.

Claro que no se marcharía, solo se quedaría aguardando del otro lado de las puertas, escuchando todo ante la falsa espesura de las paredes, siendo testigo silente de cómo es que se dirigía el Uzumaki ante la Haseki del Sultan y esto es lo que Mikoto hubo hecho en cuanto las puerta se cerraron tras de sí, pegando su oído a las puertas prácticamente, ante la curiosa mirada de los jenízaros que se mantuvieron totalmente estoicos pero igualmente curiosos de lo que pudiera suceder en el interior de la habitación. Naruto suspiro sutilmente para sí mismo, contemplando la impecable belleza de la Haseki, agradecido de que la Sultana Mikoto no estuviera presente ya que la noticia que debía comunicarle a la Sultana Haseki no era agradable en lo absoluto y prefería hacerlo estando presente Tenten únicamente, con este pensamiento en su mente es que el Uzumaki busco en el interior de su chaqueta un impecable rollo de papel que le tendió a la Sultana.

-Una carta de su Majestad, Sultana- tendió Naruto, respetuosamente.

-Si eres tu quien me la entrega, ha de ser importante- supuso Sakura, aceptando la carta de parte del Uzumaki.

No esperaba que se tratasen de palabras de amor incondicional de parte de Sasuke o la noticia de que estuviera próximo a regresar o en que tardaría más de lo esperado, ni nada parecido, no, de ser ese el caso simplemente cualquiera de sus doncellas, uno de los muchos jenízaros o guardias e incluso Shikamaru le hubiera hecho entrega de la carta sin tantos usares protocolarios. Si el Hasoda Basi le hacía entrega de la carta era porque debía de tratarse de una asunto realmente importante y que no podía esperar, siendo este el caso, Sakura solo espero—al desdoblar la carta—que no se tratara de algo malo al momento de prepararse y comenzar a leer…

" _Intente ocultar este hecho de ti, pero ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Mi partida a Otogakure no es solo por este asunto que, sin lugar a dudas, debe resolverse, sino también porque veo que Naoko es una amenaza mayor de lo podamos esperar, y la compasión no es algo que pueda tener lugar, ni ahora ni nunca más. Es por ello que he decidido, en conformidad con Ulema Pasha, pedir la autorización de Inabi Pasha que ha accedido a permitir la ejecución de Rai. Si no nos deshacemos de esta amenaza, desde su foco más absoluto, nada garantiza que una solución aparezca apenas ejecutemos a Naoko, alguien más intentara ocupar su lugar y cumplir con sus ambiciones. Pido tu comprensión en esto._

 _Mi Sultana"_

Sakura releyó la carta una primera vez, luego una segunda, una tercera y finalmente una cuarta vez antes de aceptar que las palabras ahí plasmada no eran un error, Sasuke no estaba consultándole nada, había decidido absolutamente todo sin pedir su opinión, no había tomado en consideración sus sentimientos siquiera, solo había pensado en lo que consideraba mejor y ya, haciéndola a un lado brutalmente y teniendo el cinismo de creer que todo era por el bien de ambos y del Imperio, ¿Con quién creía que estaba tratando? Ella no era una niña sumisa, insulsa y tonta. En el pasado órdenes y decisiones así eran legales y usuales, y al ser el Sultan y recibir la inmediata aprobación, evidentemente no había vuelta atrás, Rai estaba condenado por culpa de Naoko y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-Sultana- se acercó Tenten inmediatamente, preocupada ante la repentina palidez de la Haseki.

La Haseki alzo su mano en el acto, prediciendo que Tenten se estaba preocupando, así que le indico que se mantuviera al margen, no, no quería la atención, lastima o compasión de absolutamente nadie en ese momento, no podía pensar ni hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta, escuchando inconscientemente como latía su propio corazón de forma vertiginosa, anticipándose a cada uno de sus pensamientos. Siempre esperaba malas noticias de una u otra persona de su entorno, pero de Sasuke…jamás había llegado a considerar la idea siquiera, le resultaba bizarro en demasía, imposible de creer, pero era así y no podía cambiarlo, así lo plasmaba la carta que dejo caer descuidadamente al suelo, apretándose las manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Lo sabias, Naruto?- cuestiono Sakura con el alma en vilo, apenas y sintiéndose cuerda como para pensar o respirar por si sola siquiera.

-Temo decir que si Sultana, tras recibir la carta…- el Uzumaki bajo la mirada vergonzosamente la cabeza ante lo que iba a decir, preguntándose cómo es que podía suceder algo así, -el jenízaro que la trajo se dirigió a hablar con los verdugos, entregándoles el edicto- declaro Naruto finalmente.

No se sentía orgulloso de ser quien trasmitiera tal misiva, pero no tenía opción, como Hasoda Basi era él quien debía de hacer valer la autoridad del Sultan, ya fuera estando presente o ausente, pero jamás creyó que su respeto por Sasuke Uchiha decayera tan abruptamente y solo por un acontecimiento, uno que estaba haciendo padecer un sufrimiento indiscutible e incomparable a la Sultana Haseki que desmejoraba enormemente con solo saber de su boca que lo redactado en la carta no era ninguna mentira o broma.

-No hay…- la Haseki carraspeo con sutileza, intentando aclararse la garganta y hacer que su voz no sonara tan quebrada como había estado a punto de suceder. -¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?- cuestiono Sakura en voz alta pese a saber lo que esto significaba, sabiendo que era imposible encontrar otra salida, otra respuesta. Aquella situación tendría lugar de un modo u otro, ya fuera que lo quisiera, admitiera, tolerara o no. -No, no, no. Kami, debe haber algo que pueda hacer- sollozo la Sultana, jadeado audiblemente, apenas y pudiendo respirar.

A lo largo de los años había tenido muchos temores y con razón a pesar de que no los admitiera directamente, ni siquiera a sus más cercanos, pero semejante crueldad jamás se le había pasado por la mente ni por un solo instante y en este caso era demasiado para sí misma, tambaleante al sentir que le faltaba el aire, Sakura se levantó del diván ante la preocupada mirada tanto de Naruto como de Tenten, manteniendo la compostura lo más posible, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia la terraza, dando una clara señal de que deseaba estar sola. Inspirando profundamente, Sakura intento pensar con claridad, sujetando sus manos del borde del balcón, deseando herirse inconscientemente para acallar el dolor que sentía su corazón, sollozando con libertad, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba más y más a cada momento, dejándose caer sobre el suelo pesadamente, apretando fuertemente los puños hasta sentir que se lastimaba las palmas de las manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar, siendo ajena a las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Tenten quizá hubiera cumplido indiscutiblemente con la orden de la Sultana, manteniéndose al margen, pero Naruto no consiguió hacerlo, situándose en el umbral de la terraza y observando importante el sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba, incapaz de entender la orden que el Sultan había dado.

¿Quién podía herir de esa forma a quien decía amar?

* * *

Quedarse escuchando tras la puerta había sido un error y Mikoto fue totalmente consciente de ello al darse cuenta que—lejos de cualquier sentimiento romántico—el Hasoda Basi no había hecho sino trasmitirle su madre la ley y voluntad del Sultan que había plasmado lo inimaginable. Incontables veces es que Mikoto había temido que algo pudiera sucederles a los miembros de su familia, ataques, laceraciones físicas y emociones, tormentos incomparables…pero lo que su padre había dictado la dejaba sin habla, ¿Cómo es que había olvidado su humanismo y moral para ceder ante un signo de inequívoca crueldad? Era como si ya no fuese el mismo, estaba actuando muy diferentemente de a como era en realidad y Mikoto no se atrevía a aceptarlo, pero temía que las cosas empeoraran radicalmente. Con decepción y tristeza evidentemente exteriorizados en su semblante, Mikoto e alejo de las puertas, manteniendo toda la calma posible mientras se conducía por el pasillo de regreso a sus aposentos seguida en todo momento por sus doncellas que se observaron preocupadas entre sí, de vez en vez, era preocupante ver la Sultana así ya que jamás exteriorizaba sus sentimientos, mucho menos de esa manera.

Ella había sido relativamente mayor al momento de enterarse del nacimiento de Rai, había sido lo bastante madura—mentalmente—como para aceptar la sucesión de hechos que habían tenido lugar directa o indirectamente relacionado con ello, pero fuera como fuere, Mikoto había aceptado los cambios favorablemente a lo largo de su vida y por ende había considerado—en solo cuestión de tiempo—a Rai como si fuera otro de sus hermanos y lo amaba como tal de igual modo que sabía que su madre amaba a Rai como si fuera otro de sus hijos, se cambiaba el mundo con amor, piedad y paciencia, no con crueldad, frialdad e iniquidad. Una ejecución siempre traía dolor y sufrimiento, aún más si se tenían sentimientos por la persona en cuestión, pero Mikoto no alcanzaba siquiera a imaginar el sufrimiento al que su madre seria sometida, un sufrimiento diez veces mayor al que ella sentía de solo imaginar perder a su hermano y que la mantuvo ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin percatarse de la presencia de Shina y Sarada que parecieron en el umbral del pasillo, acercándose inmediatamente a ella al verla frágil y temblorosa como un papel.

-Mikoto- acudió Sarada inmediatamente, sujetándola del brazo.

-¿Qué tienes?- se angustio Shina, secundando el actuar de Sarada

Inclusive de entre ellas, especialmente Sarada que se había quedado viuda anteriormente por designios del Sultan, podían soportar más serenamente el dolor sin importar lo que representara, haciendo hasta lo imposible por ocultar sus sentimientos más allá de toda duda posible como señalaba el estricto protocolo cortesano al que incluso ellas estaban terminantemente sujetas, pero ese era el caso de ellas, Mikoto por otro lado siempre era la hermana perfecta, la admirable hermana mayor a quien deseaban emular continuamente, la Sultana poderosa y comparable a la Sultana Haseki que gobernaba el Palacio, alguien simplemente inigualable, igual que su madre, por ello resultaba aún más preocupante para ambas ver flaquear a su hermana por primera vez en tantos años. Acompañada por sus hermanas, y a solas de no ser por sus doncellas presentes, Mikoto sintio que el peso sobre sus hombros se aligeraba, sollozando sutilmente mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, preocupando aún más a sus hermanas.

-Rai, él…- sollozo Mikoto, negando únicamente, no pudiendo hablar.

La decepción, el miedo y el dolor más profundo oprimían su ser, formando un nudo en su garganta que únicamente le permitía llorar y nada más, haciendo efímeros su propios sentimientos que eran silente y preocupadamente vislumbrados por sus hermanas que no supieron entender que es lo que la tenía así de angustiada, aún más si implicaba a Rai, ¿Qué podía suceder? Naoko ya no era una amenaza, aparentemente, ¿A qué se suponía que debieran temer? Sin importar que desearan encontrar una respuesta, ni Shina ni Sarada fueron capaces de entender que era aquello que tenía tan nerviosa e histérica a su hermana mayor que no dejo de llorar tristemente en brazos de ambas. Pero bastaron unos segundos para que Sarada comprendiera cual era el único evento que podía alterar a su hermana y el único medio por el que Rai podía peligrar…si el Sultan ordenaba su muerte.

-No- jadeo Sarada, incrédula.

Aceptar que el hombre a quien llamaban padre optar siquiera por la crueldad era algo imposible de creer, inimaginable, solo para empezar, pero si Mikoto exteriorizaba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, no podía tratarse de una simple confusión, de una duda o una idea al azar, no, se trataba de algo totalmente concreto o de otro modo Mikoto no actuaria así, esta vez otro golpe arremetería al Imperio, de manos de quien lo gobernaba, precisamente, y quien más habría de lamentar aquel golpe no era otra persona que la Sultana Haseki que lloraría al Príncipe como si fuera cualquier otro de sus hijos, porque lo había criado y mimado, lo había protegido con su propia vida, había sido su madre incondicionalmente.

Semejante traición resultaba desgarradora.

* * *

Las puertas que separaban el Palacio del patio y que comunicaban directamente con la sala del consejo real eran un lugar muy empleado en cuanto a política estatal se trataba y el caso no era diferente en esta oportunidad ya que se haría valer una orden dictada por el Sultan que gobernaba el Imperio y el mundo entero, cuya voluntad y poder de decisión era inamovible e indiscutible. La sala del Consejo Real, habitualmente ocupada por los políticos estaba vacía de no ser por la Sultana Sakura que allí se encontraba presente solitariamente aquella noche, acompañada en todo momento por el Hasoda Basi que la asistía en silencio, conforme con el lamentable hecho de ser su respaldo en todo cuanto pudiera necesitar. Era un evento que debía de ser presenciado por ella, era su deber como Sultana Haseki, pero Sasuke solo había pensado en ello y no en reparar en el sufrimiento que de una u otra forma le causaría.

En el ánimo de la Sultana no se hallaba ninguna otra emoción presente que no fuera la máxima tristeza existente y que dividía en dos su corazón, entre el deber que debía ejercer como mujer en el Sultanato o bien como la Haseki y esposa del Sultan que le debía incondicional lealtad. Exteriorizando el luto que ya se había apropiado de ella, la Sultana lucía un fascinante pero sencillo vestido de seda color negro, de mangas ajustadas y escote corazón ribeteado en encaje en el bore del escote, con seis botones de oro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, lo costados del corpiño, la falda superior así como las mangas estaban plagadas de un sinfín de bordados e hilo de plata e hilo cobrizo en un patrón complejo e inentendible pero sumamente hermoso, y con un cuello posterior que enmarcaba los lados del cuello. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo su cuello desprovisto de cualquier joya, sobre su cabello se hallaba una enlutada corona de oro repleta de piedras de ónix sobre su estructura, sencilla a decir verdad que sostenía un largo velo color negro, pero complementada por un par de pendientes de oro en forma de hamaca con una piedra de ónix en el centro.

No hubo necesidad de emitir alguna clase de orden cuando llego el momento propicio en que, desde el exterior, los dos fornidos jenízaros abrieron las puertas de la sala, permitiendo el ingreso del Príncipe Rai que comprendía a la perfección que es lo que iba a suceder y estaba adecuado para tales circunstancias, portando un Kaftan de tafetán gris oscuro—por obre la usual túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas color negro—plagado de bordados en hilo color negro, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, y cuyo centro del pecho—enmarcado en un cerrado cuello alto-estaba hecho en satín color negro decorado por una seguidilla de seis cadenas de oro con un broche de cuna de oro con un ónix en el centro, todo su atuendo fúnebre complementado por un tradicional par de botas de cuero de carácter militar.

-Sultana- reverencio Rai con máxime respeto, observando a la Sultana Haseki en todo momento posible, deseando poder morir tranquilamente y llevarla en sus recuerdos, tan hermosa e inalcanzable como solo ella podía serlo. -Ya estoy aquí- manifestó el Príncipe cual cordero al matadero, sumiso y diligente, presto y respetuoso indiscutiblemente.

Hasta entonces, y temiendo no ser lo bastante fuerte para mantener su sentimientos a raya, es que Sakura había permanecido de espaldas hacia las puertas, sin voltear inclusive cuando Rai hubo ingresado, tomándose unos instantes para aceptar la situación que iba suceder y el hecho de que no podía cambiar absolutamente nada, pero aun así su mente divago incansablemente mientras volteaba a ver a su Príncipe que, como siempre, no flaqueaba en los estándares que ella tenía sobre él, ni siquiera en esos, los últimos momento de su vida como Príncipe perteneciente al imperio y cuya existencia era vista como una amenaza. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, sentía que se desvanecería de un momento a otro y todo a causa de la maldita impotencia que sentía, y esto resulto más que evidente para Rai.

-No necesita decir nada, ya se lo que pasara conmigo y lo acepto, es mi destino- tranquilizo Rai, sabiendo la enorme preocupación y peso con que ella estaba cargando.

-No, podríamos…- Sakura se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, dando todo de sí para no romper en llanto, -intentar que huyeras, evitaríamos tu muerte- planteo la Haseki, sonriendo ligeramente en un intento por tranquilizar tanto a Rai y a sí misma, pero el Príncipe no hizo sino negar sutilmente, no aceptando su plan. -Rai, no quiero que mueras- confeso Sakura en un inconfundible sollozo que quebró su voz, bajando tristemente la mirada.

Una madre, ya fuera por naturaleza biológica o crianza jamás podía ver con normalidad o quietud la perdida de quienes amaba, y para una madre ver morir a uno de sus hijos era someterse a una tortura inimaginable, una tortura que Sasuke no entendía al momento de haber tomado la decisión que había tomado, pero ante la cual no había vuelta atrás. Odiar era relativo, perdonar le daría las respuesta que ella deseaba, sería mejor que todos aquellos que a rodeaban, pero tal y como Rai lo admitía…no podía evitar lo inevitable, Rai iba a morir y ella no podría evitarlo, no estaba en su poder evitarlo, si, ciertamente era la Sultana Haseki, aquella a quienes todos en el Imperio amaban, pero mientras el Sultan estuviese vivo, ella se encontraba sujeta s su indiscutible autoridad.

-Sultana, mi madre, no, la Sultana Naoko, es una traidora- se corrigió Rai, sonriéndole, indiscutiblemente seguro de que esta conclusión personal era cierta en su totalidad. -Usted me crio, cuando tropecé y cai, ahí estuvo usted para limpiar mis lágrimas, cuando triunfe en mis estudios, usted estuvo a mi lado abrazándome y sonriéndome- enumero el Príncipe con palpable nostalgia, consciente de lo que sus palabras causaban en la Sultana Haseki. -Usted siempre fue y será mi única madre, Sultana- admito Rai directamente, sorprendiéndola por su declaración. -Pero no puede evitar que esto pase, y no quiero que lo haga, si yo muero, terminaran las revueltas y amenazas- concluyo el Príncipe tanto par si como para la Sultana que cerro sus ojos con pesadez, sabiendo que eso era incuestionablemente cierto. -Antes de morir, antes de que los verdugos aparezcan por esa puerta, permítame pedirle una debilidad- pidió Rai respetuosamente.

-La que quieras- acepto Sakura, sin importarle lo que él pidiera, solo deseando hacerlo feliz en los últimos instantes de su vida.

-No deje que nadie la vea débil, viva y muera como debe ser, plantando cara a sus enemigos- rogó Rai confiadamente, sonriendo y deseando que la Sultana que se llevaría en su memoria permaneciera leal al mundo y al Imperio al que protegía con su vida, ella merecía ser recordada por el mundo entero.

Había sido criado por una mujer sinceramente excepcional, inteligente, hermosa, poderosa, cauta y que no permitía que el poder ni la ambición la controlaran, jamás, estaba orgulloso de considerar a la Sultana Sakura como su madre y sabía que al final del mundo ninguna otra muer del Imperio Uchiha seria recordada salvo ella, ella sería superior a cualquier otra persona que hubiera existido en el Imperio. Agradecida por esta petición que—al igual que las palabras de Baru en su sueño, hacía tiempo atrás—o hacia sino fortalecerse y prepararla interinamente para todos los golpes que tuviera que seguir afrontando, porque estaba segura que de ahora en más el camino de su vida seguiría plagado de espinas, fuego y lava incandescente que la lastimarían, pero solo si ella se permitía flaquear y ser herida. No pudiendo evitar contenerse, Sakura alzo una de sus manos, acariciando una última vez el rostro de Rai, delineando sus facciones y rememorando sus últimos momentos con él.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Rai, te lo prometo- garantizo Sakura, sonriéndole una última vez.

Nadie sabía de su enfermedad, nadie sabía que su vida no era sino un reloj de arena avanzando muy lentamente hasta su indetenible final, por ello es que Sakura hacia aquella promesa, porque esperaba y deseaba—sinceramente—no tener que aguardar demasiado tiempo hasta que llegase su propio momento y así pudiera reunirse con todo aquellos a los que amaba. Ambos se observaron silentemente entre sí, sonriéndose ligeramente una última vez antes de que sus caminos se separaran en canto Rai la reverencio respetuosamente una última vez, dirigiéndose hacia las mismas puertas por la que había entrado, y donde encontró a los dos silentes verdugos que lo escoltaron como ángeles de la muerte. Sometidos a una fuerza mayor es que Sakura volvió a darle la espalda no a las puertas sino que al enrejado que daba hacia las puertas del Palacio que comunicaban con el patio y ante las cuales Rai habría de ser ejecutado.

-Madre, ¡Madre!- llamo Shisui desesperadamente, abriendo las puertas por su cuenta e ingresando en la sala, dejando atrás a Daisuke y situándose junto a su madre tan prontamente como le fue posible. -Te lo ruego, detén esto por favor- suplico el Príncipe, al borde del llanto.

-No es mi decisión- alego Sakura fríamente, optando por el estoicismo para ocultar sus sentimientos, actuar que Daisuke comprendió en cuanto ingreso en la sala, -no quiero que esto pase, pero tampoco podemos evitarlo- pronuncio la Haseki, regresando a su anterior postura.

Las noticias llegaban tardíamente para la elite gubernamental o cortesana, o muy tardíamente ya que todos habrían de enterarse de la orden del Sultan al día siguiente, pero si bien Daisuke había sido conocedor de lo que sucedería en cuanto había abandonado la reunión del Consejo aquel día, no significaba que fuera más fácil de aceptar para él que su hermano iba a ser asesinado y contemplar a Rai arrodillarse—manteniendo la cabeza erguida—no fue más tranquilizante de concebir siquiera. El Príncipe Heredero, a quien ya todos de por si llamaban y consideraban Sultan , portaba un modesto Kaftan azul grisáceo de mangas ajustadas, con marcadas hombreras, centro y pechera de terciopelo azul oscuro con seis botones de plata en caída vertical y un broche de oro blanco y diamante en centro del cuello, cerrándolo y aportando un aspecto igualmente enriquecedor, con un fajín azul grisáceo anudado en el abdomen y decorado con un prominente broche que replicaba el emblema de lo Uchiha, todo el atuendo complementando por un par de tradicionales y militares botas de cuero color negro.

Por otro lado, siendo menor y por ende más ingenuo es que Shisui había sido informado apenas hacia unos momentos atrás, y su reacción inmediata no había sido otra que dirigirse hacia donde estaba su madre que seguramente podría remediar la situación, siendo seguido prontamente por Daisuke. Mucho más sencillo que su glorioso hermano que ya era alabado como Sultan del Imperio, el Príncipe portaba un sencillo Kaftan azul verdoso sin mangas—por sobre la usual túnica jade se mangas ajustadas y cuello alto—plagado de bordados en hilo color esmeralda, y con un fajín de igual color anudado en el abdomen, y una serie de ocho botones de plata que iban desde el cuello hasta la altura del fajín, complementando de igual modo el atuendo con las tradicionales botas de cuero que todos empleaban.

Resulto decepcionante para Shisui escuchar esta respuesta de parte de su madre, ella que era la única persona que podía evitar que aquella situación tuviera lugar, pero no parecía predispuesta a evitarla, estaba siendo sínica a su entender. Conociendo a su hermano menor y lo que con toda seguridad debía de estar pesando, Daisuke poso u mano sobre el hombro de Shisui, evitando que se dirigiera hacia la puerta como había pretendido hacer evidentemente.

-Shisui- detuvo Daisuke.

-¿Lo vas a permitir?- alego el Príncipe, incrédulo por lo que presenciaba

-Príncipes o no, somos subiditos del Sultan- recordó Daisuke, mordiéndose la lengua ante sus propias palabras, silentemente furioso con su padre por esta decisión, -piensa en lo que nuestra madre está soportando, entiende- pidió el Uchiha, sumamente preocupado de lo que su madre pudiera estar sintiendo.

Naruto contemplo con increíble calma y autocontrol la discusión entre ambos hermanos antes de desviar su mirada hacia la Sultana Sakura que de espalda a ellos, de pie junto a él, lloraba silenciosamente con él como testigo que observaba las cristalinas lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Su madre les daba la espalda a ambos, no, no a ellos, a la situación, a Rai que arrodillado y con la cabeza erguida espero a que uno de los verdugos desenfundara, Daisuke confirmo que era si en cuanto la vi temblar ligeramente en cuanto se escuchó el inconfundible eco metálico de la espada del verdugo siendo desenfundada de su funda.

-Rai- llamo Shisui, dejándose caer de rodillas triste y resignadamente, abrazado a medias por Daisuke.

Para él tampoco era fácil de aceptar en lo absoluto, Rai y él habían sido muy cercanos entre sí, su madre había potenciado que esto sucediera y Daisuke lo agradecía, pero presenciar la muerte de su hermano era algo que siempre permanecería en su memoria, jamás iba a olvidarlo, Daisuke se lo juro a sí mismo en cuanto vio al jenízaro levantar la espada y, de un solo y escueto golpe, decapitar finalmente a su hermano…

 _El sol destellaba hermosamente en el cielo despejado, era un día hermoso y bien merecía ser disfrutado, y el caso de Daisuke era ese. Tenía doce año, su padre había vuelto a sumir el trono como indiscutible Sultan del Imperio tras la muerte de las Sultanas Mei y Rin, la ejecución de los traidores y el enclaustramiento de su hermano menor Yosuke, estaba claro para Daisuke que su padre tenía que ocuparse de asuntos de suma importancia como lo eran restablecer su poder político y la autoridad que le había sido restada con anterioridad por obra de Mei y Rin, por o hablar de Obito Pasha, pero cualquier problema que el Sultan tuviese pasaba desapercibido ya que se encontraba incondicionalmente acompañado por la Sultan Sakura, la madre de Daisuke, pero él por su parte no tenía mayores obligaciones de la que ocuparse y por ende es que podía reír libremente mientras perseguía a su hermano Rai, de ocho años, por el jardín del Palacio._

 _-¡Rai!- llamo Daisuke_

 _-Si quieres la espada, ¡Ven por ella!- rio el Príncipe._

 _La razón por la que Daisuke estaba persiguiendo a su hermano era porque Rai, conscientemente, había tomado la espada de juguete que su madre le había obsequiado de entre sus cosas, pese a ser—valga la redundancia—un juguete, aquel objeto era de gran importancia para Daisuke, era un símbolo de la confianza que su madre depositaba en él, y Daisuke deseaba compensar esta confianza siendo Sultan algún día, conquistando territorios y ganando más y más poder que pondría a los pies de su madre, haciendo todo lo posible por hacerla feliz infinitamente, sentía que ella se merecía semejante tributo a su ser y bondad. Siendo mayor, resulto relativamente fácil para Daisuke alcanzar a su hermano que siendo más pequeño y ligero, corría veloz cual gacela antes de que su hermano mayor le obstruyera el paso y arrebatara la espada, haciéndolo caer sobre el césped._

 _-Gane- se jacto el Uchiha, contemplando con triunfo la espada entre sus manos antes de bajar la mirada hacia su hermano que seguía tendido en el suelo. -Rai, ya levántate- llamo Daisuke, pero su hermano hizo oídos sordos, quedándose totalmente quieto, como si estuviese muerto._

 _A Daisuke no le hizo gracia en lo absoluto que su hermano fingiera una broma así, pero eligió no prestar importancia, al menos no inicialmente, solo centrándose en la espada que tenía en las manos, dichoso por haber vencido, pero bastaron solo unos segundos para que desechara sus propios pensamientos, dejando la espada sobre el suelo, arrodillándose junto a su hermano y zarandeándolo de los hombros al permanecer tumbado boca abajo, que estuviera totalmente quieto y sin moverse lo angustiaba en demasía, no se perdonaría dañar a cualquiera de los miembros de su familia y Rai entraba en esa lista de personas indiscutiblemente importantes para él._

 _-Rai, no me asustes, levántate- pidió el Uchiha, nervioso y temiendo haber herido inconscientemente a su hermano._

 _Sonriendo interinamente para sí mismo, fingiéndose inerte por unos cuantos segundos más, Rai finalmente no fue capaz de aguantar la risa al ver temblar de miedo a su siempre arrogante y valiente hermano, apoyando sus manos sobre el césped antes de sentarse y observar sonriente a Daisuke que, boquiabierto en su totalidad, no supo que decir ante esa treta de mal gusto que por poco y le había provocado una crisis nerviosa, para él no era tan gracioso como parecía ser para su hermano que no dejaba de sonreír, divertido mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo._

 _-Te engañe- rió Rai, sacudiéndose el polvo del Kaftan._

 _-No hagas algo así de nuevo, me asusté mucho- reprendió Daisuke, sinceramente ofendido._

 _Una melodiosa risa resonó en el ambiente cual canto de sirena, paralizándolos a ambos y haciéndolos llevar la vista hacia la entrada del jardín donde apareció la visión más perfecta que podía ser contemplada, la Sultana Sakura que a ojos de los dos Príncipes sin duda alguna podía ser considerada como la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Se decían tantas cosas en el Palacio sobre el índice de belleza femenina o algo así...¿Existían mujeres más hermosas que su madre? Daisuke estaba seguro que no, porque a su entender su madre no era sino un ángel y todo en su apariencia se lo aseguraba en todo momento._

 _La hermosa Sultana se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo vestido azul claro de mangas ajustadas y escote corazón, con un marcado borde ligeramente más oscuro en el borde del escote y seis botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de gasa y encaje azul escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre, bordada en hilo de plata y ribeteada en diamantes. Su largo cabello rosado peinado en una cascada de rizos caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, enmarcando el emblema de los Uchiha que relucía alrededor de su cuello y un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima, complementando una sencilla corona de plata, oro blanco, zafiros y topacios decorada con diamante que reposaba sobre su cabeza, emulando capullos de rosas y que sostenía un largo velo color celeste. Hermosa sencillamente._

 _Dejando atrás a sus doncellas Tenten y Kin, la Sultana se sujetó ligeramente la falda para así no tropezar mientras se acercaba hacia los dos Príncipes, sin dejar de sonreírles en ningún momento, cayendo de rodillas frente a ambos antes de abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas, siendo correspondida con igual intensidad y calidez que la que ella misma brindaba incondicionalmente._

 _-Bravo, mis dos Príncipes- celebro Sakura, observándolos a ambos con amor incondicional. -Mi sol- adulo la Haseki besando la frente de Daisuke que infantilmente reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, -mi niño- arrullo a Rai que sonrió, abrazándose a ella._

 _Rai no era su hijo, era el hijo de Naoko quien la consideraba su enemiga pese a que no hieran—hasta ahora—sino odiarse en silencio, pero fuera cual fuera el caso, Sakura amaba con todo su corazón a ese niño, pasaba tanto tiempo junto a él que no podía evitar considerarlo como si fuera cualquier otro de sus hijos, puede que—en el pasado—hubiera pensado que llegaría a odiar ese niño por la humillación que habría de significarle, pero no había sucedido sino todo lo contrario, para ella Rai era un niño inocente, no podía odiarlo sino darle todo el amor que como madre podía darlo una mujer hacia un niño que no merecía sino ser totalmente feliz y por ello hacia que todos sus hijos lo vieran como a otro de sus hermanos, un pequeño inocente que no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada._

 _Rai era otro de sus hijos…_

-¡Rai! Hermano- sollozo Shisui.

Era atemorizante y traumático contemplar el cadáver de su hermano, decapitado y tendido sobre el suelo de mármol, con su cabeza separada de su cuerpo y su sangre esparcida por el suelo, pero ni aun así Daisuke deshizo el abrazo en que contenía a su hermano Shisui que lloraba silenciosamente, derrotado y herido profundamente ante semejante visión, ambos perplejos ante aquella imagen, pero por razones totalmente diferentes entre sí, Daisuke por incredulidad y Shisui por sufrimiento. Repentinamente y sin saber porque, Shisui considero irrisoria aquella situación, tomando conciencia de que cambiar al mundo y al Sultanato era algo imposible, claro, su madre lo intentaba pero no tendría éxito, y estos pensamientos no hicieron sino desencadenar su risa que resulto impropia para el momento en si a entender de Daisuke. Lo que parecía ser una risa infantilmente descabellada, se convirtió en una especie de carcajada aterradora en cuanto Shisui tomo plena conciencia de que su padre era igual que el resto d los Sultanes que lo habían precedido, era un asesino, alguien que no dudaba en deshacerse de las amenazas a su Sultanato, incluso si se trataba de su propio hijo. Totalmente confundida ante esta risa sin sentido es que—muy lentamente—Sakura tomo aire antes de decidirse voltear y ver que era aquello que había hecho que el más inocente cuerdo de sus hijos actuara de aquella forma, pero nada la preparo para la dolorosa visión que significo el cadáver de Rai, sintiendo como es que nuevamente una parte de ella moría ante aquel desolador cuadro, su hijo probablemente fuese a convertirse en un demente, un loco o algo comparable a lo que padecía Yosuke, pero Sakura no pudo pensar en ello como hubiera deseado hacer, no cuando aquella desoladora imagen no hizo sino que sintiera como si todo a su alrededor diera vueltas, incapaz de mantenerse consiente…

-Sultana…- murmuro Naruto.

Anticipándose a la aflictiva palidez de la Sultana Haseki es que Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, evitando su segura caída, estrechándola contra su pecho, lamentando enormemente no poder servirle de ayuda, no poder disminuir el inmenso dolor que sentía en su corazón por haber visto el cadáver de otro de sus hijos. Temiendo lo peor, y pese a abrazar ligeramente a su hermano menor, Daisuke levanto su preocupada mirada hacia su madre que yacía inconsciente en brazos del Hasoda Basi, con o labios entreabiertos, y su serena y melancólica faz angelical enmarada por la tristeza inconfundible que señalaba las lágrimas que habían dejado huellas en sus mejillas, húmedas, y además por sus parpados ligeramente hinchados. Como siempre, ella sufría más que cualquier otra persona, ella siempre tenía que soportar lo inimaginable.

Una nueva perdida sacudía los cimientos del Imperio y destrozaba el corazón de la Sultana Sakura.

* * *

 _Palacio Real/Provincia de Otogakure_

Mentir, engañar u ocultar acontecimientos no era su usual forma de actuar, lamentaba haber tenido que pensar en aquella insufrible decisión que se había visto forzado a tomar, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que de no haberlo hecho todo en el futuro seria mucho peor, para ambos, Rai tenía que ser sacrificado para que tanto su familia como Sakura, él y el Imperio pudieran vivir en paz, solo entonces podrían destruir a Naoko y a la gran mayoría de sus enemigos que se hacían o se harían presentes a partir de ese momento como una camada de víboras. Vistiendo un sencillo Kaftan de aspecto militar color negro grisáceo—cuello alto, fajín gris oscuro, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, con marcadas hombreras por una la usual túnica color negro y un par de portentosas botas de cuero—el Sultan permaneció sentado frente a su escritorio, observando distraídamente por la venta, contemplando la invisible luna nueva que permanecía presente en el firmamento nocturno, esperando que de un momento a otro llegase la noticia que él estaba esperando incansablemente para marcar la diferencia delimitante entre los hechos y las burdas palabras.

Había dado órdenes específicas, ordenes de que sin necesidad de anuncio alguno cualquier jenízaro de su prominente y considerable escolta confirmara que había sucedido lo que había ordenado, que su dictamen había sido cumplido con eficiencia y sin obstáculo alguno, por ende es que Sasuke no se sorprendió en lo absoluto en cuanto escucho y vio que las puertas de sus aposentos se abrían, aguardando la entrada un joven escolta jenízaro que lo reverencio debidamente.

-Majestad- reverencio el jenízaro, respetuosamente.

-¿Está hecho?- inquirió Sasuke, deseando saber la respuesta en concreto.

-Si, Majestad- confirmo el jenízaro.

Escuchando esta respuesta, Sasuke le indico al jenízaro que se retirara inmediatamente, orden que el soldado cumplió inmediatamente, sabiendo que el Sultan deseaba estar a solas, cerrando las puertas tras de sí y permitiéndole al Sultan sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. Había una gran diferencia entre lo que se esperaba y la realidad, entre lo que se idealizaba y lo que era tal cual y no podía cambiarse, al momento de tomar aquella decisión, Sasuke había pensado que se sentiría aliviado al momento de que le fuera informado que Rai había muerto, había predicho que sentiría sereno, tranquilo, feliz incluso, pero no había sido así, lo sentía en su torrente sanguíneo, sentía como si le oprimieran el corazón, sentía su propia sangre hervir de ira contra sí mismo y lo que él mismo había causado. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando sonoramente, Sasuke intento convencerse de que lo que había hecho no estaba mal, que semejante sacrificio valía la pena por el bienestar del Imperio, intento convencerse de que Sakura o sufriría con ello, que ella entendería su decisión…

 _No soy un asesino_ , se repitió Sasuke una y otra vez, intentando creer sus propias palabras.

* * *

No entendía que pasaba a su alrededor, se sentía enormemente extraña, como si una parte de su corazón le faltase y en solo cuestión de segundos fue que Sakura abrió los ojos tan prontamente como le fue posible, percatándose de que ya no se hallaba en la entrada del Palacio junto a Daisuke, Shisui y Naruto como había sido en su último recuerdo consiente, estaba en sus aposentos, más específicamente tumbada levemente sobre el diván junto a su tocador ya que, por su condición, no era lo mejor que permaneciera tumbada sobre la cama. Su vestido había sido remplazado por un sencillo camisón borgoña de escote corazón ribeteado en encaje color negro y sobre este una bata de terciopelo violeta plagado de bordados color negro, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente tras su espalda como una cascada

Lentamente y aun débil muy débil, Sakura apoyo sus manos sobre el diván, enderezándose junto antes de que las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieran desde el exterior, permitiendo la entrada de Tenten que ingreso con una bandeja en las manos, trayendo algo de comida en caso de que hubiera despertado, de lo cual Tenten se percató inmediatamente, cumpliendo debidamente con el protocolo cortesano y bajando la cabeza ante la Sultana Haseki

-Sultana- reverencio Tenten, respetuosamente.

De forma indiscutible y abrupta, Sakura se sintió abrumada y superada por una serie de recuerdos interminables que azoraron su mente…Rai, la forma en que los verdugos lo habían decapitado, el llanto de Shisui que se había convertido en una aparente locura, la visión de su hijo decapitado como ya les había sucedido a Baru e Itachi anteriormente, la inercia de sentirse impotente y no poder remediar o cambiar absolutamente nada…Sakura bajo la cabeza derrotada, sintiendo la lagrimas deslizarse prontamente por sus mejillas, acrecentando aún más el dolor que sentía en el centro de pecho, esta vez el golpe no había venido de manos de alguno de sus enemigos, de aquello que le declaraban su odio abiertamente, no, esta vez quien la había apuñado por la espalda era quien más decía amarla, quien decía que jamás la lastimaría, que jamás sería un Sultan cruel. Sasuke había roto con sus propias promesas.

-Rai…- lloro Sakura.

No había sido un sueño, una pesadilla sí, pero una muy real y que no podía desmentir en lo absoluto por más que desease creer que todo lo sucedido no había sido sino producto de su imaginación, pero los hechos decían otra cosa totalmente diferente: Baru, Itachi, Kagami y ahora Rai, ¿Por qué debían morir aquellos a quienes amaba?, ¿Por qué no podía morir ella que ya tenía sobre si una condena de muerte?, ¿Por qué tenía que presenciar la muerte de quienes tanto amaba en lugar morir tranquila?, ¿Por qué debía morir en vida nuevamente? Otro de sus hijos había muerto, esa era la única verdad que ella conocía.

Rai había muerto.

* * *

 **PD:** me estoy curando del resfriado, y haciendo honor a mi convalecencia les traigo la actualización, perdonando no haber actualizado antes, pero mi compu tuvo un problema y no guardo lo que había escritor, así que tuve que empezar todo desde cero :3 he aquí la actualización nuevamente dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" antes del fin de semana :3), a **Adrit126** (pidiendo paciencia con respecto a su fic: " **El Emperador Sasuke** " que si o si comenzare a escribir a partir de mañana :3)y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción. Si tienen alguna sugerencia en serio apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes. Además de garantizar actualizar el fic " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " esta semana, mis queridos amigos, quería consultarles que además de los fics que ya tengo en mente para el futuro:

1-" **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra Otsutsuki y el Imperio Uchiha** "; contando la historia del padre del **Sultan Baru I** , fundador del **Imperio Uchiha** , el hombre que estableció los territorios más tardíamente gobernados por la estirpe dinástica de **los Uchiha**.

2-" **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei y Mikoto** "; narrando la llegada de la **Sultana** **Mito** -natalmente llamada **Mariam de Venecia** -al **Imperio Uchiha** durante el Sultanato del **Sultan Tobirama** , volviéndose favorita del **Sultan Madara** , reatando su escalada al poder y batalla contra **Mei** y **Mikoto** , ambas favoritas de su hijo , el futuro **Sultan Izuna** , una amada por el y la otra despreciada, salvada al correr con la suerte de alumbrar al Príncipe que en un futuro gobernaría el soberbio Imperio Uchiha, el **Sultan Sasuke**.

3-" **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**"; antes que **Sasuke** y **Sakura** , en los días en que el mundo concebía cada realidad posible, alguien más tuvo que llevar la misma carga que ellos, alguien también tuvo que verse involucrada con las bestias, esa es la historia de **Sanavber Harunn** , la mujer que lo arriesgo todo por amar a una bestia; **Indra Otsutsuki**.

4-" **Titanic-Naruto Style** "; la historia del famoso trasatlántico inicio el día de su viaje inaugural y finalizo con su colisión y posterior hundimiento en el atlántico norte, pero, ¿Qué historias nacieron, murieron y permanecieron a pesar de este trágico acontecimiento que marco la historia? La verdad yace en la profundidad de sus secretos y en todo lo que aun no conocemos de la **historia del Titanic**.

Quisiera hacer una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " del 2002, que universalmente todos han de conocer seguramente, pero que dejo a su elección decidir sobre el reparto de personajes y la pareja principal, así como la película " **Valkiria** " de 2008, protagonizada por **Tom Cruise** , pero que aun no es del todo segura, por no mencionar que comenten toda película o serie que tengan en mente y que quieran como adaptación, escribir me apasiona y así me dan tiempo que malgastar :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	34. Chapter 33

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 33

Un nuevo día iniciaba ante la atenta vista de todos, o más bien había iniciado hacía ya un par de horas y ahora todos parecían disfrutar de él, todos menos la familia Imperial que en silente retrospectiva lloraba la muerte de un hermano, un hijo, un amigo, alguien que irrefutablemente no había merecido la muerte. Bajo aquel impoluto silencio es que se encontraba la Sultana Sakura visitando nuevamente la cripta familiar, sola y contemplando tristemente el febrero de su hijo Rai, forrado en seda color negro bordada en oro y bajo el cual se hallaba una placa que detallaba su nombre, el día de su nacimiento y el día de su muerte, todo eso era banal para Sakura que una y otra vez rememoraba en su mente y corazón el instante en que había leído su sentencia de muerte y en que había visto su cadáver, decapitado como ya les había sucedido a sus hijos Itachi y Baru, solo que esta vez por un enemigo que la había apuñalado por la espalda como nadie jamás lo había hecho, y esta puñalada era más dolorosa que cualquier otra.

Había estado en la cripta desde hacía un par de horas cuando una portentosa escolta jenízara había traído el féretro y lo habían colocado en el lugar ya dispuesto, con ella como único testigo de todo, con el corazón herido en lo más profundo de su ser. Hermosa pero melancólica y triste, la Sultana Sakura lucía un sencillo vestido color negro, de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, holgadas y semi trasparentes hasta cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda color negro ribeteada en oro, con unas sutiles hombreras, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre, exponiendo escasamente el vestido inferior. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo así su cuello desprovisto de joyas, y resaltando en su lugar un par de largos pendientes de oro con un cristal ámbar en forma de lágrima como complementos de una hermosa corona de oro, diamantes y cristales que emulaba hojas doradas.

Las pesadas puertas que separaban la cripta del resto del Palacio se abrieron sonoramente tras Sakura, permitiendo así el ingreso de Naoko que, siendo sacada de su celda, era escoltada por Naruto, estaba enterada de todo y pese a estar rompiendo las reglas es que Sakura le daba a Naoko el sentir egoísta de poder llorar a su hijo como ella había hecho por Itachi, por Baru, por Kami y ahora por Rai, ninguna de ellas tenía la culpa de su muerte, ni siquiera Naoko, no, Sasuke había tomado la decisión, la culpa era suya. Acompañada en todo momento por Naruto es que Naoko se desplomo frente al féretro de su hijo, herida en lo más profundo de su corazón ante semejante visión mientras el Hasoda Basi observaba de sola sayo y con preocupación a la Sultana Sakura y su desgarradora tristeza que conseguía oprimirle el corazón.

-Rai…- sollozo Naoko, con el corazón hecho trizas. -Hijo, ¿Qué te hicieron?- lloro la Sultana bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura que observaba todo con una melancolía visible para todo aquel que estuviera presente, aunque solo Naruto y Naoko tenían ese " _privilegio_ ". Aceptando con pesar la muerte de su hijo es que Naoko no hubo tardado en dirigir su ira hacia la única persona presente a quien podía catalogar como culpable por lo sucedido. -Tú…- mascullo Naoko, levantándose tan velozmente del suelo como le fue posible y acercándose hacia Sakura, siento detenida a tan solo un par de pasos frente a ella por Naruto que le impidió acercarse más, -tú tienes la culpa de todo esto- sentencio la Sultana.

-Mis condolencias, Naoko- ofreció Sakura sinceramente, con su voz matizada de tristeza.

-El dolor que pretendes sentir es falso, falso como todo lo que haces- acuso Naoko con dureza.

-Si te consuela insultarme, hazlo- permitió la Haseki indudablemente ante la incrédula mirada de Naruto e igualmente la de Naoko, -pero tú no eres la única que tiene el corazón herido por la pérdida de un hijo- recordó Sakura con total desanimo.

No le interesaban las ofensas, las heridas ni todo cuanto pudieran hacerle, de hecho, Sakura se sentía más próxima a las lágrimas con esos insultos y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba hacer, seguir llorando mientras aún tenía tiempo, mientras le estaba permitido hacerlo porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía comprender cuán grande era su sufrimiento. Era extraño para Naoko, que había visto cada faceta de Sakura hasta entonces, contemplar semejante resignación, verla aceptar el dolor y tristeza no con entereza sino como una mártir que aceptaba la muerte, fue así que resulto relativamente fácil par Naoko darse cuenta de que Sakura no era quien había orquestado nada de lo sucedido, era un víctima de todo.

-Ganaste, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- cuestiono Naoko, incapaz de entender del todo como es que Sakura era quien ahora sufría una afrenta así. -Quizá no ordenaste esto, pero escúchame muy bien, el Sultan…- la pelinegra se detuvo para sonreír sínicamente, consciente de lo que iba a emitir, -el hombre que amas, destruirá todo, a tus hijos, tu vida, lo perderás todo- sentencio Naoko no con amargura sino que lastima. -Odiaras al mismo hombre a quien dices amar- condeno la Sultana finalmente.

Sakura sin ser capaz de ocultar la tristeza en su semblante, asintió únicamente, sabiendo que lo que Naoko decía era la verdad, estaba condenada a ver morir a todos aquellos a los que amaba por causa del amor que sentía, su impulso adolescente por salvar a Sasuke hacía ya tantos años atrás antes de que naciera su primogénito Baru, habiendo hecho aquel acuerdo con la hechicera, la había condenado desde el Principio, estaba destinada a cargar con su propia condena.

Sasuke era responsable de todo su sufrimiento.

* * *

A pesar de que la mayoría de los habitantes del Palacio aceptaran a bien la decisión del Sultan, —ya que no podían oponerse—eso no significaba en lo absoluto que sucediera lo mismo en el caso de las Sultanas y los Príncipes, el ambiente que rodeaba a la familia Imperial y sus habitantes era sumamente melancólico e igualmente propenso a la ira ya que ninguna de las hijas del Sultan conseguía comprender semejante decisión, fuera cual fuera el caso y Sarada no pensaba diferente, se sentía decepcionada, sentía que su padre era un hombre más en el mundo, no era diferente de nadie. Siempre había creído que su padre era un hombre intachable y honesto, incapaz de ejercer la crueldad, con un buen juicio que nadie podía profanar, pero eso había cambiado, había perdido su moral y bondad, su buen corazón, se había dejado corromper por el mundo y ahora no era diferente de nadie, como hija estaba totalmente desilusionada de él, ya no confiaba en nada de lo que él hiciera, solo estaba volcada a garantizar que Daisuke y Shisui estuvieran a salvo de ahora en más, no permitiría que ninguno de sus hermanos sobrevivientes murieran porque sabía que si había resultado fácil para su padre firmar la sentencia de Rai, igualmente podía hacer lo mismo con Daisuke y Shisui.

Sentada sobre el elegante diván junto a la ventana, en sus aposentos, se hallaba la Sultana Sarada acompañada de su esposo Boruto que acababa de regresar tras la reunión del Consejo Real, finalizada momento atrás y que intentaba no despegarse de ella e ningún momento al saber de su fragilidad emocional que si bien conseguía no exteriorizar, seguía ahí. Intentando aproximarse lo más posible al luto que no podía ostentar en esa ocasión, la Sultana portaba un envidiable vestido de seda azul oscuro, de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, holgadas y hechas de encaje a partir de allí, llegando a cubrir las manos, de igual modo la falda superior, el centro del corpiño y el borde del escote estaban ribeteados en encaje, brindándole un aspecto aún más codiciable a la tela que ya de por si lo era, con seis botones de plata en caída vertical desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre. Su largo cabello azache, plagado de rizos, se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca de forma impecable, con un par de pequeños rizos enmarcando el contorno de su rostro, sobre su cabeza se hallaba una hermosa corona de plata y zafiro ribeteados en diamantes emulando capullos de rosas a imagen de un par de pendientes de cuna de diamante en forma de lagrima con un zafiro en el centro.

-¿No habrá un funeral?- inquirió Boruto, con curiosidad.

-No, ya que la ejecución se ordenó por designio del Sultan y para evitar un conflicto, la muerte no tiene validez- señalo la Uchiha de forma vaga, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tanto Sarada como él conocían el protocolo a la perfección y disfrutaba de sus quiebres, pero si esta vez Boruto se fingía idiota y hacia preguntas era para intentar aligerar el ambiente, en espera de poder distraerla de tantos problemas, sin éxito aparente, la felicidad de ella era la suya, y por ello es que Boruto no podía soportar verla tan triste a como se expresaba en su presencia, con Chouchou y Himawari incondicionalmente presentes, no como doncellas, sino como amigas.

-Pero eso no se aplica a la Sultana Sakura- menciono el Uzumaki, igualmente confundido.

-Mi madre lo crio, al ser su madre, en ese sentido, ella queda exenta de la ley- explico Sarada.

Pese a sus laboriosos intento, resulto claro para Boruto que nada de lo que hiciera daría resultado, la tristeza que Sarada sentía solo podía ser comprendida por alguien que hubiera perdido igualmente aquello tan valioso como lo era un hermano, algo que el afortunadamente no comprendía, no había tenido hermanos ni hermanas, su madre, la Sultana Hinata, había muerto tras su nacimiento así que—en teoría—se había librado de tal penuria, pero su padre si lo había experimentado al padecer la muerte de su hermano Menma, por más cruel que sonara…por una vez, Boruto deseo poder comprenderla. Prediciendo el dolor que ella sentía es que Boruto le indico a Chouchou y Himawari, —con la mirada—que se retirasen, acción que hubieron acatado inmediatamente por el bien de la Sultana Sarada. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras Chouchou y Himawari, Boruto entrelazo sus manos con las d Sarada, garantizándole omniscientemente que estaba bien demostrar sus sentimientos, que nadie iba a culparla por ello.

-Fui muy dura con él, no…- Sarada hubo de morderse el labio inferior para no llorar, agradecida por la incondicionalidad de Boruto, pero igualmente triste. -No le hice sentir lo importante que era para mí, siempre fingí que lo odiaba, pero lo amaba tanto como a Kagami, como a Shisui y Daisuke- admitió la Uchiha, lamentando enormemente haber sido fría y distante de él cuando en realidad siempre había sido como cualquier otro de sus hermanos. -Kami me perdone- rogo Sarada, permitiendo que Boruto la abrazara, buscando refugio en su presencia.

-No es tu culpa- consoló Boruto, acariciándole la espalda, dando todo de si por tranquilizarla, sufriendo al verla llorar, al verla presa de un sufrimiento que no merecía sentir, -estoy seguro de que, al final, el sí supo que lo amabas y cuánto- aseguro el Uzumaki.

Incontables veces Sarada había estado segura de aquello; no era tan fuerte como su madre, su madre podía ocultar eficientemente su auténtico sentir, todo el tiempo y desenvolverse como se esperase que hiciera, pero para Sarada, ciertamente, era un tanto más difícil. No iba mentir, si, podía ser fría y estoica cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero eso no sucedía siempre, no podía ser permanentemente una Sultana ni por más que hubiera nacido como tal, más sabía que tenía un rol que cumplir en su vida y apegándose a ello es que conseguía marcar un margen invisible entre el mundo Palaciego y las inquietudes de su propia familia y lo que, a su vez, ella misma sentía. Pero, y ante eta perdida, sabía que debía ser más fuerte, nadie lo seria por ella, era el momento de que aceptara que habían decisiones que tomar y ella debía formar parte de eso. Rompiendo con lentitud el abrazo es que Sarada le hizo saber a Boruto que ya se sentía un tanto mejor, todo gracias a su presencia y su amor incondicional, pero ni aun así abandono el vínculo con ella que mantenía sus manos entre las de él, haciéndola sentir permanentemente amada.

-No me importa mi dolor, Boruto- confeso la Uchiha resignadamente, sabiendo que lo hecho, hecho estaba, al menos en el plano emocional que había trazado su relación con Rai, -pero mi madre…¿Qué estará sintiendo ella?- cuestiono Sarada con preocupación.

Escuchando esta pregunta, Boruto no supo que contestar, nadie había reparado en lo que poda estar sintiendo la Sultana Sakura.

* * *

Pese a la tristeza reinante en la familia Imperial y en el ambiente Palaciego, el día que veían ante ellos no era sino esplendido, un cielo moderadamente plagado de nubes bancas, con el sol reluciendo en el cielo y un ambiente cálido que brindaba algo de afecto celestial por obra de la providencia que, a entender de Sakura, intentaba consolarla de su propio dolor. Tal vez fuera por esto que hubiera decidido aprovechar el día, intentando recomponerse y paseando por el jardín acompañada de Naruto, con Tenten y Kin tras ambos como silentes vigilantes y protegiendo así la intachable reputación de su Sultana que no podía permitirse macula alguna sobre su nombre. Por sobre su enlutado vestido negro es que la Sultana portaba un abrigo de seda y tafetán igualmente enlutado, de mangas holgadas que exponían las mangas inferiores, y abierto para exponer el vestido inferior casi en su totalidad, con un largo velo tras su espalda, sostenido por la corona sobre su cabello.

-Todos creen que visto así innecesariamente, pero si no lo hago siento que me desplomare en cualquier momento, Naruto- confeso Sakura con notoria apatía y desanimo.

No es como si esperase que alguien pudiera comprender lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón y que llegaba a impedirle respirar, no, estaba sola con su sufrimiento, sola con sus problemas, eternamente sola y ahora más que nunca al comprender que Sasuke era capaz de tomar decisiones sin pensar en ella, en ambos ni en su familia, por primera vez había conseguido sembrar en ella el miedo de sus predecesoras, el miedo a ver como sus hijos morían uno tras otro, por primera vez es que Sakura podían comprender, en parte, el sentir de la Sultana Mei que había perdido a su primogénito, Itachi, por causa del Sultan Izuna, y por primera vez estaba sintiendo que parte de su peor miedo de hacia realidad, que Sasuke se convirtiera en un Sultan megalómano, asesino y corrupto como habían sido sus predecesores, incluso el Sultan Hashirama que había ordenado la muerte de dos de sus hijos. Naruto a su lado hubo de admitir que se sentía impotente, impotente por no poder consolar a la mujer que tanto amaba como merecía ser consolada, ella que sufría tanto, ella que además cargaba con una enfermedad que nadie conocía salvo su sequito, salvo él y quien ella le había tenido indudable confianza, ¿Cómo es que podía soportar tanto? Incluso para Naruto, aquello era un completo misterio.

-La gente habla de lo que no sabe, Sultana- defendió el Uzumaki, sumamente preocupado por su condición y por cómo se estuviera sintiendo. -Usted hizo lo que pudo-animo Naruto, intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor, de alguna forma.

-Pero debí hacer más- protesto Sakura de forma inmediata, furiosa consigo misma y su impotencia para haber evitado lo que, sabía, era inevitable, -Rai era mi hijo y viviré para lamentarme de no impedir su muerte- condeno la Haseki, bajando tristemente la mirada.

No olvidaría jamás la promesa que, antes de morir, le había hecho a Rai, claro que viviría para enfrentar todo cuanto se encontrase en su camino, incluso a Sasuke de ser necesario, no se rendiría hasta que llegar su muerte, hasta entonces seguiría luchando incansablemente, la próxima vez que Sasuke pensar siquiera en hacer algo así, ella estaría ahí para confrontarlo fuera cual fuera la situación y sin importar que obtuviera un castigo o su indiferencia a cambio, no volvería a guardar silencio, no volvería a tolerar otra injusticia semejante. _Yo soy Sakura, la favorita de mi padre, la primogénita de mi madre, la mejor amiga de mi hermana pequeña. Una vez fui una joven griega que resplandecía como una flor entre áspides y maleza, fui arrancada de mi tierra, hecha esclava, y traída para un hombre al que no conocía, fui el sueño de un príncipe que se volvió Sultan, perteneciente a un Imperio muy lejano, que no conocía, pero del que ahora formo parte._

-¿Qué podría haber hecho?- cuestiono la Haseki, sonriendo de forma sínica, sin esperar respuesta alguna. -Nadie puede oponerse al Sultan, ni siquiera yo, pero estuve dispuesta a hacerlo- confeso Sakura.

Naruto hubo de admitir que estaba sorprendido, ella siempre seguía la reglas, las normal del Palacio y del Harem como tal pese a ser la Sultana Haseki y no una concubina cualquiera, siempre seguía la órdenes y designios del Sultan, su voluntad, y por primera vez había pensado en oponerse, reparando en esto fue que Naruto se dio cuenta que su lealtad, inconscientemente, se había volcado por completo hacia la Sultana, ya no creía en el Sultan Sasuke y en su juicio como había sucedido en el pasado, estaba decidido a velar por la Sultana Sakura y por el Imperio, pero solo por el inmenso amor y leal que le profesaba, no por el Sultan. No era una mentira, había hondado en la posibilidad de evitar que la orden fuera cumplida, no sobornando a los verdugos, no, eso no hubiera resultado sin importar cual fuera el caso, sino planeando—de algún modo—que Rai huyera, pero eso no había tenido éxito, ni siquiera ella que era alabada por todos como " _la Sultana de Sultanas_ ", esposa y Haseki del Sultan del Mundo…podía evitar la muerte de quienes tanto amaba, era irrisorio, y lo peor de todo es que estaba furiosa, si, deseaba poder desquitarse de alguna forma y exigirle a Sasuke que le rindiera explicaciones pero no, él no lo haría, siendo Sultan no tenía por qué justificar nada de lo que hiciera, tenía ese " _derecho_ " y no cambiaría por ella. Tendría que arrancarse a sí misma el corazón, tendría que seguir adelante por esos valles, montañas y acantilados, como se había prometido a sí misma, tendría que seguir caminando a pesar de todo.

 _Soy Sakura, en este Palacio he visto que los más profundos dolores se esconden en las más grandes riquezas, he visto la oscuridad que yace en las gemas más deslumbrantes, la maldad oculta en los rostros más hermosos que alguien pudiera imaginar. Soy Sakura, mi familia solía protegerme de la luz del sol, incluso de las gotas de lluvia…pero estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida y quemarme en el fuego sin sentir miedo, porque soy una Sultana y porque desde el principio me sacrifique a mí misma, prometiéndoles a mis hijos y a mí, que jamás toleraría las injusticias del mundo, aprendí del bien y del mal, aprendí a ser sagaz y no dejarme usar. Cuando el mundo desaparezca y se deba recordar a alguien, todos gritaran mi nombre, porque nadie tendrá tanto poder, nadie hará lo que yo he hecho, porque desgarraron mi inocencia y me hicieron caminar por un valle de espinas, porque fui yo quien tuvo que llorar sangre…_

* * *

Shisui, a pesar de que ya fuera más de medio día, se mantuvo recostado en su cama, aun en ropa de dormir y sin desear vestirse o abandonar su habitación, solo para empezar. Tendría que fingir desde el primer momento en que cruzase esa puerta, ese no era un panorama muy alentador de comprender, a su parecer al menos. Lo sucedido aun revoloteaba en su mente de forma incansable, recordándole que tan fácilmente podían cambiar las cosas, el modo en que todo lo que se consideraba real e indeleble podía desaparecer para siempre, como había sucedido con la vida de su hermano Itachi, luego con su hermano Baru, con su hermano Kagami, todo asesinados por obra de sus enemigos, y ahora Rai, muerto por su propio padre que así lo había decidido, el mundo y la realidad había cambiado para siempre y Shisui lo sabía muy bien. Irrumpiendo en sus divagaciones es que se abrieron las puertas de su habitación, más no se giró a ver a su hermano Daisuke y a su hermana Mikoto que sabía habían ingresado, distinguía claramente el eco de sus pasos.

Propia y debidamente elegante a pesar de su sombrío sentir emocional, la Sultana Mikoto vestía el color que más poda acercarla al luto en esas circunstancias, el azul oscuro. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido de seda, escote redondo y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, holgadas y que llegaba a cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido una radiante chaqueta de terciopelo ribeteada en los bordes por escamas de plata, cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre, pero luciendo impecable a causa de las escamas que brindaban un aspecto noble. Su largo cabello rosado, cual cascada de rizos, caía elegantemente tras su espalda, dividido en dos por obra de una especie de coleta superior que resaltaba aún más su largo cuello, una diadema de tipo broche, hecha de oro y prominentemente emulando hojas doradas adornaba su cabello y de la cual pendía un dije de cuna de diamante con un zafiro en el centro—a juego con un par de pendientes—caía sobre su frente.

Por otro lado pero igualmente imponente se hallaba Daisuke, vistiendo un riguroso Kaftan de seda color negro y mangas ajustadas, plagado de un inentendible patrón de bordados de oro que ya de por si hacía a la tela lucir, no sobrecargada, sino moderadamente enriquecedora, el centro del Kaftan, hasta el marcado y cerrado cuello alto, así como las hombreras, eran de cuero gris oscuro, con—en el caso del pecho—seis botones en caída vertical desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, y un fajín marrón claro con un broche que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha. No era incorrecto afirmar que solo hacía falta que portara la corona Imperial para ser un Sultan en todo; la apariencia y el temple ya la tenía, así como el respeto de todos los súbditos, Pashas y Visires, por no hablar del infaltable apoyo de su madre que siempre confiaba en cada una de sus decisiones, pero aun así, y con todo lo sucedido es que Daisuke no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo, todavía más con la displicencia de su hermano menor que no había asistido a la reunión como debía de haber hecho, con él, por ello es que Daisuke volteo a ver a Mikoto que solo pudo encogerse hombros antes de sujetare la falda y sentare sobre la cama, esperando que Shisui decidiera explicarse.

-Te esperábamos en la reunión- comento Daisuke, manteniéndose de pie y observando reprobatoriamente a su hermano menor, -tuve que mentir y decir que te sentías enfermo- menciono el Uchiha.

No era como necesitase que su hermano lo cubriera en las reuniones del Consejo ni en la vida Palaciega, tampoco necesitaba que sus hermanas ocultaran el hecho de que no deseaba abandonar la habitación y fingir que todo está bien, como ellos hacían, todo porque el Sultan había permitido la muerte de Rai y por ende nadie debía lamentar nada, pero al igual que su madre no conseguía olvidar lo sucedido, tenía permanentemente en su mente la imagen de su hermano, decapitado, tal y como habían muerto sus hermanos Itachi y Baru por obra de sus enemigos y la situación no era diferente en nada porque su padre, el Sultan, era un enemigo para todos ellos, por más que se aparentase lo contrario sabía que sus hermanas y hermano dudaban de su padre de ahora en más, la confianza de toda la familia en si se había roto con una sola acción, quedaba la aparente lealtad y el amor, pero no la confianza, no la incondicionalidad.

-Nuestro padre es un asesino- mascullo Shisui claramente.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, las paredes tienen oídos- reprendió Mikoto, preocupada de que esas mismas palabras pudieran ser usadas contra su hermano.

No le hacía gracia tener que defender a su hermano menor si era el mismo quien se condenaba, pero fuera el caso que fuera, Mikoto estaba dispuesta proteger a Shisui tanto como a Daisuke, era osado decirlo pero tras la muerte de Rai todos se habían sumido en la introspección y la desesperanza, por no hablar de la desesperación, todo por causa de no saber cuál sería la próxima decisión de su padre y que nueva tristeza traería sobre el Palacio. Pese a las apariencias, su madre estaba inconsolable, continuamente débil y fatigada, lo cual a entender tanto de Mikoto como Daisuke resultaba preocupante, pero ella se negaba a dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades, cargando sobre si con la melancolía y el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Rai. De mala gana, Shisui se sentó sobre la cama, observo por igual a su hermana mayor y a su hermano que lo observaron expectantes, él había sido el más afectado con la muerte de Rai, estaba mostrando signos de locura, pero afortunadamente sabia como controlarse y camuflarlos, al menos por ahora.

-Nuestro padre comenzara a ver amenazas en todos lados, hasta que se dé cuenta que neutra madre es su mayor oponente- evidencio Shisui fácilmente, -solo ella puede destruirlo, si se lo propone- aludió el Príncipe, sabiendo a influencia y poder que tena su madre sobre el pueblo y por ende todo cuanto podía hacer, de tan solo desearlo.

-No lo hará- contesto Mikoto, inmediatamente, conociendo la tendencia de su madre a evitar cualquier derramamiento de sangre.

-Ese es el problema- señalo el Príncipe, tras escuchar la sentencia de Mikoto, -si alguien no detiene a nuestro padre, al final nos destruirá a nosotros- razono Shisui con obviedad, incrédulo al ver que su hermano y hermana no aceptaran esto.

Si había sufrido al momento de la muerte de Rai, no era solo por el hecho de perder a un hermano, sino también por perder a su padre justo y bondadoso, su padre de buen corazón y que había sido suplido por un hombre cruel, ambicioso, tirano, lo que se esperaba de cualquier Sultan anterior y lo que él y sus hermanos, y su madre, despreciaban. Los viejos tiempos habían muerto y para mal, los días felices habían terminado y el Palacio ahora se dividía en dos nuevamente y tras tantos años de aparente y falsa paz; aliados y enemigos, victoriosos y derrotados, el bando el Sultan Sasuke, y por otro lado el de la Sultana Sakura, porque Shisui estaba seguro que su madre se opondría de ahora en más, ella había sido la única traicionada abiertamente con lo sucedido y merecía cobrar venganza a su propio modo, todos ellos, sus hijos, estaban de acuerdo con ello.

-Nuestro padre es más clemente que cualquier otro Sultan que haya reinado, Shisui, la muerte de Rai es un precio por esa clemencia- alego Daisuke, aunque él mismo dudaba de estas palabras tan eficientemente pronunciadas en pro de su progenitor.

-Ni tú te crees eso, Daisuke- protesto Shisui con una difusa sonrisa, como burlesca reprimenda. -¿Acaso matarías al bebé que Aratani está esperando cuando nazca, crezca y sea un peligro?- cuestiono el Príncipe, suponiendo la posibilidad de que su hermano fuese Sultan y tuviera que tomar semejante decisión.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera lo digas- se opuso Daisuke terminantemente.

A pesar de la anterior postura que hubiera parecido manifestar por causa de Koyuki, que afortunadamente ya no tenía lugar en su vida, Daisuke aborrecía la crueldad, si, su forma de actuar señala al opuesto, pero había sido educado por su madre de tal manera en que la guerra jamás sería algo que pudiera tolerar, sabia como desempeñarse en un campo de batalla, como triunfar en una campaña militar, pero que eso le resultara agradable o placentero era algo muy diferente, saber defenderse y disfrutar de luchar eran dos cosas totalmente opuestas. No, si él se convertía en Sultan algún día, jamás toleraría al crueldad, él sería diferente, no solo por sí mismo sino por todo cuanto su madre le había inculcado y que jamás podría olvidar.

-Nuestro padre pensaba igual, también nuestro difundo abuelo el Sultan Izuna- señalo Shisui, aludiendo a su fallecido y tan condenado abuelo. -No lo conocí, pero sé que nuestro padre es igual, es un asesino- condeno el Príncipe con palpable disgusto.

Su madre tenía un dicho, siempre lo había tenido a decir verdad, una mención que Shisui recordaba siempre y que, con el paso de los años, lo había hecho comprender y enjuiciar muchas cosas, y sabía que su madre debía tener constantemente en mente esta alusión; " _Quien acepta la crueldad una vez, siempre es cruel_ "

* * *

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!

En compañía del anuncio del heraldo, así como de su propia escolta fue que el Sultan se condujo estoica y regiamente por los pasillos de su Palacio, su regreso no se había postergado ni adelantado ni un ápice, había regresado cuando se había esperado que lo hiciera, ni antes ni después, y esto se debía en cierto modo a la culpa que pesaba sobre su persona y que insistía no exteriorizar ni sentir, más que seguro de que lo había hecho estaba bien y tenía fundamentos para hacer sucedido así, pero solo estaría seguro de ello en cuanto viera a Sakura. Portando un modesto abrigo color negro fue que el Sultan intento pensar más bien en las decisiones que ahora habría de tomar, decisiones como lo eran la ejecución de Naoko e igualmente la de Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha, algo a lo que Sakura y él habían llegado a un acuerdo en cuanto a lo imperativo que resultaba para ambos y para la seguridad del Imperio el deshacerse de los traidores y enemigos a su poder. Sasuke debía reconocer que, por primera vez en tantos años, comenzaba a comprender parte de las decisiones que su padre, el Sultan Izuna, había tomado e su día creyendo que había hecho lo correcto, todo derivaba de las circunstancias, no de la forma de pensar.

Sabía que era una dura afrenta contra su propia humanidad, y misericordia, permitirse considerar que ordenar la muerte de uno de sus hijos era algo correcto, pero todo era parte de una de las muchas labores que debía llevar a cabo como Sultan, si él no partía permitiendo que ciertas cosas sucedieran, que ciertas medidas se tomaran, quizá en el futuro los traidores pensaran en sublevarse como había sucedido en el pasado anteriormente y eso sería una traición contra sus propias promesas de impedir una guerra civil en su Imperio y durante su Sultanato, además, debía de confiar en que todos a su alrededor habrían de entender la decisión que había tomado y porque, al fin y al cabo era el Sultan y su voluntad no podía ni debía cuestionarse. Cada decisión tenía su reacción, era lógico pensar en eso si se trataba de una persona normal, pero Sasuke no hacia eso en lo absoluto, al fin y al cabo su autoridad estaba por encimad e la de cualquier otro individuo sobre la tierra, en si era correcto afirmar que incluso era invulnerable a lo que sea que sucediera a su alrededor, y el primer paso para demostrarlo era considerar que todas sus decisiones eran correctas, fuera cual fuera el caso ya que nadie pensaría siquiera en oponerse a lo que el considerara adecuado o correcto.

Pero, cualquier pensamiento o idea que hubiera estado presente en su mente desaprecio en cuanto hubo llegado al umbral del pasillo que comunicaba con el área designada a sus aposentos y frente a cuyas puertas se encontraba esperándolo su esposa, su Haseki que, por el debido protocolo y formalismo ante la presencia de testigos, lo hubo reverenciado debida y correctamente. Como una puñalada a su corazón, consciente o inconsciente es que ella vestía formalmente de luto, dándole a entender claramente que la muerte de Ri era una ofensa personal a ella, una perdida nueva a la que tena que enfrentarse y ante la cual Sasuke no supo que pensar o decir. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido negro de mangas ajustada, escote cuadrado con cuello falso en V hecho de encaje, y por sobre este una chaqueta superior de seda, igualmente de olor negro, pero plagada de bordados y estampado dorado en hilo de oro que emulaban hojas y dispersamente el emblema de los Uchiha, cerrada a su figura con un cinturón orado. Su largo cabello rosado, peinado en una marea de cadenciosos rizos, caían impecablemente sobre sus hombros, enmarando un par de sencillos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima que complementaban a la perfección la corona de oro, diamantes y cristales ambas sobre su cabello, emulando espinas y capullos de rosa y que además sostenía un largo velo color negro a juego con el vestido. Impecablemente hermosa pero sumamente triste en su presentación.

Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, de hecho resultaría tondo de su parte inclinar la cabeza, sonriera y fingir que todo era algo del pasado, no, nunca podría olvidarlo. A lo largo de su vida había esperado las traiciones de muchas personas, de sus hijos inclusive porque sabía que podía ser sobreprotectora con ellos, inclusive, pero jamás había esperado que quien la apuñalara a traición no fuese sino Sasuke, jamás había esperado que el hombre que tanto amaba tuviera el valor de actuar a su espalda y decidir algo tan imperativo y fundamental como la vida de Rai sin pedir su opinión, por ello es que Sakura había decidido que, a partir de ese mismo momento, todo habría de cambiar, las cosas entre Sasuke y ella jamás—y repetía la palabra, jamás—volverían a ser como habían sido en el pasado, y no era culpa suya, ella había dado todo porque todos fueran felices, ella había estado dispuesta a ser feliz si Sasuke lo era, pero todo eso había desparecido ahora, nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho y se dedicaría a demostrarle el peso que su decisión había tenido, no solo sobre ella que estaba sumamente herida por su traición, sino también obre sus hijos e hijas que ahora ya no confiaban en él y en que sus decisiones significaran un bien únicamente, no, a partir de esa decisión es que se habían formado dos bandos en el Palacio, o estaba del lado d él o del de ella y el Imperio.

Levantando su mirada hacia al escolta jenízara, Sakura no necesito emitir palabra alguna par que los dos leles soldados la reverenciaran debida y respetuosamente antes de retirarse en el acto, dejándolos a Sasuke y a ella a solas de no ser por los guardias que permanecían fuera de las puertas de la habitación, tras ella, y que eran testigos silentes y respetuosos de lo que sea que pudiera suceder. Pese a encontrarse—por así decirlo—a solas, Sasuke siguió sin ser capaz de hacer o decir algo, había esperado poder pensar que decir para justificar lo que había hecho, pero seguía sin encontrar una respuesta lo bastante convincente para sí mismo, mucho menos ahora que Sakura estaba a solo un par de pasos lejos de él, pero igualmente a su alcance, pensando en Kami sabía que y ante lo cual él no podía acceder para decir algo que pudiera remediar todo sentir que ella pudiera tener con respecto a lo sucedido.

Sin saber que decir exactamente es que Sasuke dejo que los hecho hablaran por él, acortando la escasa distancia entre ambos, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y descendiendo por sus brazos en una caricia sutil y ante la cual, -con aparente lealtad y amor incondicional—Sakura respondió con una sonrisa de lo más sutil, por no decir escasa, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, en parte haciéndole sentir que no iban a enemistarse por una decisión que debía de haber sido tomada. Mentir era lo más fácil de mundo, aún más en ese Palacio en que las intrigas reinaban en todo momento, por ende fue relativamente fácil para Sakura fingir una sonrisa insignificante que en realidad no hubiera querido mostrar, y corresponder al tacto de él cuando en realidad no deseaba sino reprocharle todo cuanto había hecho, pero no, ahora no era el momento de ello, quizá lo fuera más adelante, pero por ahora no.

Guardaría todo lo que sentía hasta que fuera el momento de sacarlo al exterior.

* * *

Acompañado por Naruto, el Hasoda Basi, fue que Sasuke ingreso en el calabozo donde sabia estaban encerradas dos persona que habían traicionado abiertamente su confianza y que esta vez habría de pagar con sus vidas todo cuanto habían hecho, Naoko y Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha, siendo este último quien había sido encarcelado a su regreso de Otogakure tras haberle dado un, por así decirlo, respiro o halito de falsa confianza antes de encarcelarlo como el traidor que era y merecía morir como tal. En realidad no necesitaba estar allí, sus órdenes se cumplirían al pie de la letra sin que necesitase ratificarlo, pero esperaba ver si es que Naoko pensaría en suplicar por su vida esta vez, de igual modo, o no, pero en cuanto se situó frente los barrotes de su celda fue que la observo sentada sobre la barraca, sin molestarse siquiera en levantarse, como si su presencia no significara nada.

-Sultan Sasuke- saludo Naoko escuetamente, -escuche que había regresado, esperaba que fuese una mentira- confesó de forma indiferente.

Indiferencia, debía reconocer que esa posibilidad no haba pasado por su mente, pero aun así se mantuvo estoico en presencia de Naoko, si dejare sorprender o perturbar por nada. En cierto modo todo lo perteneciente a su entorno resultaba impredecible y el caso de Naoko no tenía por qué ser especial o diferente, así que Sasuke acepto que tal vez su actuar no fuese sino una respuesta aceptable tras la muerte de Rai. Fuera cual fuera el caso, Sasuke hizo el máxime acopio posible por mantener su autocontrol y no culpar a Naoko de todo cuanto estaba seguro merecía ser culpada, Naruto, de pie tras el Sultan, observo entre indiferente y compasivo a la una vez llamada Sultana Naoko y a quien la Sultana Sakura compadecía y envidiaba, ambas habían perdido un hijo por la decisión el Sultan, pero la gran diferencia es que la Sultana Naoko tenía la opción de morir prontamente y la Sultana Sakura por otro lado se veía forzada a esperar.

-También escuche que habrán grandes celebraciones por su regreso- comento la pelinegra con palpable frialdad, -ambos sabemos que esa es su manera de silenciar su conciencia- razono Naoko, observándolo fijamente pero sin interés alguno, casi como si estuviera contemplando lo que le era a su entender, un asesino. -No me imagino la carga que significa ser el asesino de su propio hijo-.

-La única culpable aquí eres tú, tú y tus maquinaciones- inculpo Sasuke, sin considerar en lo absoluto que algo de lo que había hecho era reprochable, -tú provocaste todo esto- sentencio el Uchiha.

Una sonrisa burlesca y lastimera de plasmo en el rostro de Naoko al escucha estas palabras, muy esperadas por cierto, claro que había esperado que pronunciara esa inventada justificación, porque Sakura y ella sabían que no había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera traer a Rai desde la tumba y remediar lo que Sasuke había hecho, no había modo de perdonar lo que Sasuke había hecho y que quizá solo tuviera el precio necesario cuando Sasuke muriera, y hacia bien al pensar que Sakura pensaba justo como ella, por primera vez, irónico en realidad. Sakura, quien a ojos de todo el mundo era amada sincera y devotamente por el Sultan, era quien más estaba pagando el precio por causa de ese amor que en lugar de protegerla, estaba destruyéndola poco a poco. Sin que Sakura se hubiera dado cuenta, Naoko sabía de la enfermedad que padecía, había conseguido enterarse de ello antes d ser encarcelada, pero no pensaba contarle absolutamente nada a Sasuke, deseaba que él la perdiera sin ser capaz de hacer nada, y en cierto modo Sakura había decidido lo mismo tanto por rencor como por voluntad propia.

-Siento lastima por Sakura- reconoció Naoko sin sentirse amedrentada, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a decir, -la has hecho ir y volver del infierno, eres un opresor, la corrompes y hieres con tu crueldad- justifico la pelinegra el porqué de sus palabras y la enemistad con la Sultana Haseki a quien ya no odiaba, sino que compadecía, -dices que haces todo en nombre del Imperio y la justicia, pero solo lo haces para aliviar tu lívido, quieres destruir a todos los que significan una amenaza para ti, ¿o me equivoco?- cuestiono Naoko, conociendo la respuesta a ello.

Hacía décadas atrás, cuando había llegado al Palacio, había escuchado que el Sultan era un hombre admirable, alguien con conciencia y bondad, a quien no podían corromper ni la corrupción ni la arrogancia del Imperio y el Sultanato, y por años—tras el nacimiento de Rai y durante su infancia—había seguido creyendo eso porque él le brindaba su amor como padre a Rai a pesar de que no fuese tan importante como el resto de sus hijos a sus ojos, pero con el pasar de los años y el suceder de los acontecimientos, y tras su exilio del Palacio, había comenzado a tener dudas sobre su conciencia y la muerte de Rai ahora era una prueba clara, una prueba que Sakura igualmente veía, una prueba de la cual nadie podía ser ajeno. Aquella acusación e insulto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para Sasuke, no pensaba tolerar ser tuteado de esa forma y sin su consentimiento, mucho menos por una traidora que pensaba poder comprender los pensamientos que tenía y la justificación que le brindaba a sus propias acciones.

-Guardias- llamo Sasuke.

-No te detengas, yo ya estoy muerta- tranquilizo Naoko, indiferente.

No quería recibir lecciones de moral o de buen juicio, mucho menos de quien había sido la causante de todos sus problemas hasta entonces, por ello es que Sasuke no permaneció más allí en cuanto vio a los jenízaros entrar en la celda para proceder a decapitar a Naoko como dictaba la orden de ejecución que él había firmado, y como sabía que sucedería después con Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha. Incansablemente, mientras abandonaba el calabozo fue que se repitió que todo cuanto Naoko había dicho no era sino una mentira, no, él no pensaría jamás en lastimar a Sakura con sus actos y decisiones, lo que había sucedido con Rai era una excepción, algo necesario y que estaba seguro Sakura comprendía al pie de la letra, además, ¿Por qué Naoko compadecería a Sakura si la odiaba? No, nada de eso era cierto, Sakura no había mostrado sinos de ira contra él en cuanto había estado uno frente al otro, ella no podía haber salido herida de todo eso.

 _No soy un asesino_ , se repitió Sasuke nuevamente….

* * *

Luego de haber tendió que lidiar con la Sultana Naoko que ya no era una amenaza a considerar tras haber sido ejecutada, podía decirse que la calma más absoluta remaba en el Palacio aquella noche en que a luna nueva imperceptiblemente adornaba el celo ligeramente nebuloso pero igualmente cubierto de estrellas en cuyo firmamento trasmitían no calma sino que inquietud. La caída y desaparición de Naoko no era lo único por lo que tenían razones de sobra para respirar tranquilos ya que igualmente Kisame Hoshigaki había sido ajusticiado y ya no había persona conocida que pudiera significar una amenaza para el Imperio y todo cuanto la Dinastía de los Uchiha pudiera considerar pertinente. Pero el problema de la confianza y superioridad era que no era inteligente creer que las amenazas pudieran desaparecer del todo, en realidad la naturaleza humana era guerra y conflicto, y Sakura lo entendía a la perfección, hasta el último día de su vida vería la guerra a través de los muros de ese Palacio, quizá el pueblo se sintiera contentado con todos los sacrificios que ella lucha por ejercer a pesar de las adversidades, pero ella…jamás conociera la calma, de aquello estaba totalmente segura.

Era tarde, para esa hora de la noche todos, absolutamente todos debían de encontrarse dormidos a exceptuar de los leales y fornidos soldados jenízaros que fuera de la habitación y en cada pasillo del Palacio resguardaban las vidas de todos y todas, más a pesar de esto es que Sakura abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que sin importar lo que pasara, no podría dormir, muchos menos cuando una idea latía persistentemente en su mente. Contrario a lo que muchos hubiera podido pensar y hallándose en los aposentos del Sultan, no estaba allí por la habitual intimidad que todos garantizaban que sucedía sin excepción alguna, -y que no era del todo errónea—no, en esta ocasión habían permanecido juntos porque la distancia anteriormente vivida les resultaba insoportable y porque pasar tiempo juntos era un bálsamo propio para las heridas que ambos tenían, más aun así—esta vez—Sakura no podía estar tranquila. Dudando un par de segundos y volteando a ver a Sasuke, profundamente dormido su lado, Sakura aparto con sutileza las sabanas, levantándose de la cama.

La Sultana vestía un sencillo camisón blanco de escote en V, calzado dinámicamente su cadenciosa figura, de mangas holgadas hechas de gasa ligeramente trasparente y abiertas desde los hombros, por sobre el camisón una especie de chaqueta superior de seda color blanco bordada en hilo de plata, sin mangas y cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente tras su espalda, cual cascada de risos…pero esta vez nada de sí tenía el usual significado de siempre, y todo porque a pesar de la felicidad sentida por el regreso del Sultan…no podía olvidar las palabras pronunciadas por Naoko y que extrañamente tenían un viso profético y muy realista, lo cual la aterraba. Pensando inevitablemente si fue que Sakura avanzo lentamente hacia el escritorio, tomando entre sus manos uno de los objetos que habitualmente siempre permanecían allí, una daga…daga que sostuvo entre sus manos, jugando con ella entre sus manos antes de voltear y regresar sus propios pasos hacia la cama, de una forma tan sigilosa que incluso a ella la sorprendió, pero aquella idea latía tan desesperadamente en su mente y corazón que la hizo-lentamente-situarse sobre la cama, sentada junto a Sasuke, observándolo permanentemente antes de levantar la daga y apuntarla directamente en la trayectoria de su pecho.

 _El Sultan…el hombre que amas, destruirá todo, a tus hijos, tu vida, lo perderás todo_

Enemiga o no, villana o madre, fuera el juicio que hubiera hecho sobre Naoko anteriormente, todo eso ya no importa, porque sabía que sus palabras habían sido ciertas, ahora comprendía que desde el primer momento en que había aceptado el trato con aquella hechicera…se había condenado a sí misma, Sasuke siempre lo tendría todo; el poder, el Sultanato, su amor…pero ella a cambio habría de perderlo todo, por él es que lloraba sangre, por él es que todos los que tanto amaba estaban condenados a morir, por ello es que—y pensándolo bien—no le resulto descabellado terminar esa condena ella misma. Si Sasuke moría, Daisuke seria Sultan, ella sería la Madre Sultana, como su hijo tanto deseaba, todo en teoría sería diferente y para mejor. Sería tan fácil…tan rápido, podría mentir y decir que se trataba de un atentado, pero entre más lo pensaba es que Sakura, inconscientemente, deslizo el agarre de su mano por la daga, dudosa, sin darse cuenta que se hería la mano al tener la hoja de la daga contra su piel. Si, sería fácil, seria enormemente fácil matarlo y ya, pero no podía, no porque eso significaría arrancarse el corazón, ignorar y mentir, decir que no sentía nada por él, pero lo cierto es que lo amaba tanto…que estaba dispuesta a ir al infierno con tal de hacer feliz.

Reaccionando, dándose cuenta de lo que había penado siquiera en hacer es que la Haseki se percató del ardor en su mano, dejando caer la daga sobre la cama, observando el corte en la palma de su mano que sangraba copiosamente. Suspirando pesadamente para si misma, tomo la daga con su mano indemne antes de levantarse de la cama y regresar al escritorio, golpeándose el pecho mentalmente ante su propio error. Descuidadamente pero de forma inaudible es que dejo la daga sobre el escritorio antes de tomar el velo negro que había usado anteriormente y que corto en dos con ayuda de la daga, con uno de los trozos hizo una veda que ato cuidadosamente para ocular la herida en su mano, ya vería como mentir para justificarla, mientras que con el otro trozo es que limpio la sangre que había manchado la hoja de la daga. Resignada e imposibilitada a hacer aquello que había cruzado por su mente y que permanecía latentemente en su mente, Sakura dejo a daga tal y como la había encontrado, regresando a la cama y recostándose en ella, manteniendo sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su vientre, acallando sus propios temores acerca de que Naoko tuviera razón y todo apuntaba a que sí. Tal vez Naoko tuviera razón, pero por más que supiera que hacer aquello era lo correcto…Sakura no podía matar el amor que sentía, era igual de ruin saber que sus hijos estaban condenados, pero hacer una u otra cosa resultaría igualmente dolosa para ella.

Siempre había odiado a las mujeres del Harem indirectamente, a las mujeres que osaban ver a Sasuke, anhelar ocupar el lugar que ella tenía en su cama, odiaba que él pudiera siquiera dirigirles la mirada o hablarles, como toda mujer enamorada su corazón no soportaba la idea de ser reemplazada, pero eso era en el pasado…estaba segura de que las cosas, por causa de la muerte de Rai, jamás volverían a ser las mismas, Sasuke la había apuñalado por la espalda y por causa de ello había perdido la confianza que ella le tenía. No volvería a amarlo de la forma en que había sucedido en el pasado.

A partir de ahora todo sería diferente.

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos, les traigo la actualización, perdonando no haber actualizado antes, pero se daño el cable mi disco extraible y por el momento tarde en actualizar mis historias :3 he aquí la actualización nuevamente dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" antes del fin de semana :3), a **Adrit126** (pidiendo paciencia con respecto a su fic: " **El Emperador Sasuke** " ya que mis profesores esta llenandome de trabajo :3)y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción. Si tienen alguna sugerencia en serio apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	35. Chapter 34

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 34

Las separaciones por asuntos de estado en la jerarquía Imperial era algo tremendamente común, de hecho no era sorpresivo afirmar que—en ocasiones—una Sultana solo llegaba a compartir tiempo con sus esposo para concebir un Príncipe o Sultana, y en escasas otras ocasiones, por ello es que si un Sultan amaba a su Haseki lo hacían incansablemente, pero esto había sucedido durante el Sultanato del Sultan Hashirama, " _el Magnífico_ " que ´mucho había logrado para la posteridad por las conquistas militares efectuadas y que aún hoy—en parte—perduraban, recordarlo en la actualidad aun infundía muchísimo respeto. Pero los demás Sultanes que habían regido el Imperio no se habían centrado tanto en los asuntos de estado o no directamente: el Sultan Tobirama había gobernado el estado y participado de la política junto a su esposa, la Sultana Kaori y su hermana, la Sultana Kaoru que h su muerte había continuado con esta rutina de intervención, luego el Sultan Madara y el Sultan Izuna que se habían dejado opacar voluntariamente por la Sultana Mito…

Sakura era, en sí, la mujer más dichosa del Imperio ya que había podido disfrutar plenamente de muchos momentos felices con su esposo, al menos hasta hacia un tiempo atrás cuando aún confiaba en él. Pero esto había sido en el pasado ya que esta vez a Sakura no le importaba o significaba mayormente mantenerse alejada d su esposo que habría de—en compañía de Daisuke—viajar a Persia para solucionar una serie de disturbios de carácter natural que habían sucedido esporádicamente, de hecho, la preocupaba Daisuke a decir verdad, Sasuke estaba por su cuenta ya que, y a pesar de su comportamiento digno y cordial, Sakura era incapaz de olvidar lo que había significado para ella la muerte de Rai. Era imposible dejar eso atrás. La despedida únicamente tenía lugar en sus aposentos, a solas con su esposo y con su hijo ya que la ocasión no requería una partida tan elaborada como de costumbre.

No había mentido ante su propia promesa y juramento, no iba a perdonar jamás lo que Sasuke había hecho, o más bien si pero no lo olvidaba y es ahí precisamente donde estaba su venganza contra él, ser la mujer que él más valoraba, pero siendo a quien más había herido y quien de una u otra forma le recordaría lo que había hecho y como había comenzado a matar el inmenso amor que se habían profesado durante tantos años. Impecable y envidiable por quien la observara y codiciara, la Sultana portaba un hermoso vestido de seda verde oliva metálico, sencillo pese al aspecto enriquecedor de la tela, de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas, con una seguidilla de botones desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, del mismo color de la tela, y además, el escote estaba enmarado con un escote o cuello falso de gasa mantequilla claro, de corte en V. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba peinado en una coleta plaga de rizos que caía sobre su hombro derecho, con una trenza a modo de cintillo sobre su coronilla y que pasaba desaperciba por una impresionante corona de oro, esmeraldas, piedras de jade y diamantes que emulaba espinas, y diminutos capullos de jazmines, a juego con un par de pendientes de una de oro con una esmeralda en su centro de la cuya cuna pendía un diamante en forma de lágrimas, además y enmarcando su largo cuello e encontraba una cadena de oro de la que pendía un dije en forma de flor de cerezo con un diamante amarillo verdoso en el centro. Nadie podría decir que era una mujer de cuarenta y un años, no encontrándose en la cúspide más absoluta de su belleza.

-Asegúrate de volver pronto, no se cuanto más pueda dirigir el Palacio en tu ausencia- manifestó Sakura con la debida preocupación, más sin cruzar la línea del deber, -ahora estaré a cargo de todo- justifico la Haseki sin perder el formalismo necesario, en la medida de los justo, claro.

-Mayor razón para que te sientas alagada, madre- rio Daisuke, besando la mejilla de su madre que le sonrió enternecida.

-Intentaremos regresar lo más pronto posible- prometió Sasuke sinceramente, -pero indudablemente sabes que una misión diplomática a Persia jamás es fácil- aludió el Uchiha.

-Les tomara meses, lo sé- contesto Sakura de inmediato, sin dar lugar a su propio sentimentalismo, -pero lo importante es que vuelvan a salvo, ambos- esclareció la Haseki sin especificar por quien se sentía más preocupada.

Las cosas habían cambiado naturalmente en tanto él había regreso y si bien el aspecto que tenía un vínculo con Sakura—desde el exterior—parecía ser el mismo, interinamente resultaba más que evidente que ella ya no le guardaba la misma confianza; ya no sonreía del mismo modo en que lo había hecho antes, su forma de hablar y expresarse ante él no era la misma, se guardaba cosas para sí misma y ya no acudía a su presencia de no ser porque él así lo solicitaba o porque tuvieran algún asunto importante que tratar. Más, aun a pesar de ello, Sasuke tenía esperanza de que, con el tiempo, las cosas volviera ser lo que siempre habían sido, más para que eso tuviera lugar…debería ser paciente y aceptar que sus propios actos en consecuencia habían conseguido distanciar al ser que más amaba en el mundo porque ella sentía que había obrado mal, pero Sasuke se negaba a aceptar que algún ápice de su conducta mereciera reproche alguno.

Las puertas de los aposentos se hubieron abierto bajo un leve chirrido y sin anuncio alguno, dando paso a la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, la Sultana Aratani que acudía a los aposentos de la Haseki del Sultan para despedirse de su Príncipe, triste por la separación que representaba pero ansiosa por el pronto reencuentro que esperaría pacientemente. Indudablemente sencilla, la Haseki del Príncipe manifestaba visiblemente sus cinco meses de embrazo que sin embargo parecían más notorios que eso. La Haseki y favorita del Príncipe se encontraba enfundada en un halagador e inocente vestido lila grisáceo de aspecto semi metálico, hecho de seda, escote cuadrado, de mangas abullonadas desde los hombros hasta más arriba del codo, y ajustado bajo el busto para hacer plenamente visible el embarazo a ojos de todos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta sin mangas, hecha en su totalidad de encaje rosa grisáceo, de cuello alto en V, abierta bajo el busto pero enmarcada a los costados del vestido. Su largo cabello castaño cual cascada de rizos caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, adornado por una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de oro blanco, recubierta en diamantes y decorada por dijes de diamante que emulaban el emblema Imperial de los Uchiha, y sin más joya alguna que el emblema de los Uchiha—obsequio de la Sultana Sakura—alrededor de su cuello.

-Aratani- nombro el Príncipe, haciendo que la sonrisa de su Haseki se volviera aún más radiante, -cuídate- pidió con sincera preocupación, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, antes de bajar su mirada hacia el vientre de ella, -cuídense ambos, prometo volver, lo juro- tranquilizo Daisuke, besándole la frente cariñosamente.

-Confió en que volverás- corroboro Aratani sin dejar de sonreírle, -te amo demasiado como para perderte- bromeo a medias la Sultana.

Para una madre no había felicidad mayor que ver a su hijo, a quien más amaba y que había nacido de ella, ser feliz delante de sus ojos y es por ello que Sasuke se sintió plena al ver que tanto esfuerzo y batallas vividas tenían su fruto positivo a pesar de todo, porque Daisuke volvía a ser feliz y porque Aratani—a quien consideraba como a otra de sus hijas—y él se amaban sinceramente. Sus propios problemas emocionales eran nada si tenia la satisfacción de ver feliz a su hijo, eso era todo cuanto pudiera desear en la vida. Sakura plasmo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro en tanto su hijo volvió su atención a ella. Había llegado el triste momento de despedirse, no importaba si era por un corto lapsus de tiempo no, para Sakura estar lejos de quienes amaba siempre sería difícil de llevar, pero se consolaba al saber que volverían y anhelar que ese ´momento llagase lo más pronto posible.

-Regresa con seguridad, mi sol- pidió Sakura, preocupada por la seguridad de su hijo.

-Lo prometo madre- garantizo Daisuke, besando caballerosamente la mano de su madre que sonrió agradecida, -y prometo traer flores dignas que ensalcen tu belleza- acoto el Príncipe, cumpliendo la promesa que años atrás le había hecho.

-Preocúpate de ensalzar a Aratani, no a mí- sonrió Sakura, desviando brevemente su mirada hacia la Haseki de su hijo.

-Sultana, por favor- rió Aratani, un tanto avergonzada por este elogio.

Sakura negó únicamente, centrando su vista en Daisuke que abrazo a Aratani a su pecho una última vez. La felicidad ciertamente era lo más esquivo en el Palacio Imperial, de hecho dudaba que muchas de las Sultana que habían vivido antes que ella realmente hubieran podido ser felices, pero ella solo era feliz si sus hijos también lo eran y no había mejor forma de vivir que aquella. La Haseki se apretó ligeramente las manos andes de dar dos pasos y situarse frente a Sasuke y, solo por deber, suavizar su mirada y actuar tan perfectamente como le fuera posible para así darle una sensación de paz y seguridad a Sasuke al menos por los últimos instantes en que estaría juntos.

-Pensare en ti todo el tiempo- prometió Sasuke.

-Te escribiré cada día- secundo Sakura, pero no con sentimentalismo sino en base a los asuntos de estado que habría de transmitirle.

Era simplemente un hasta pronto.

* * *

Si bien no era necesario que tuviera lugar una despedida tan elaborada, necesitando o no de su presencia Mikoto se había mantenido al margen de todo asunto político recientemente, o más bien desde el regreso de su padre tras la muerte de Rai, legándole temporalmente toda su autoridad a su esposo Kakashi que hacía valer su poder como Gran Visir del Consejo Real. Los acontecimientos sucedidos no podían cambiarse, era ridículo pensar que podrían hacer que su padre se retractara de su decisión, eso no sucedería, estaba claro, pero tampoco es como i pudiera olvidarse, ni una ni otra decisión cambiaría nada de lo sucedido. El pasado no podía remediarse, y eso estaba más que claro.

De igual modo Mikoto presentaba una postura desconfiada hacia su padre, como hacia su madre la Sultana Sakura, eso no significaba que como Sultana que era, Mikoto no fuera sino a dedicarse a oponerse a cada cosa que sucediera, eso no era inteligente, por no hablar de que su labor estética era mostrarse impecablemente hermosa e inalcanzable y se dedicaba muy bien a ello. Por ende es que Mikoto lucía un modesto pero no menos elegante vestido Porráceo de terciopelo, de escote redondo—con un cuello falso de gasa verde oscuro grisáceo de corte en V—y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos hasta transformarse en mangas holgadas que llegaban a cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de terciopelo esmeralda con reflejos sutilmente más claros, sin mangas, y con una serie de intrínsecos y hermosos bordados de hilo de oro en los bordes de la chaqueta que enmarcaban—cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre—perfectamente el contorno que trazaba la tela sobre su silueta. Su largo cabello rosado impecablemente plagado de rizos caía libremente tras su espalda y un mechón sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado en su cima por una diadema de oro, compleja pero hermosa de tipo broche que hacia caer una esmeralda en forma de lagrima sobre su frente, teniendo como complemento un par de pendientes de oro en forma de U de los cuales igualmente pendía una esmeralda en forma de lagrima. Nada menos que lo que se esperaba de la primogénita del Sultan del Mundo.

La Sultana se sujetó ligeramente la falda del vestido para no tropezar en tanto los guardias le hubieran abierto las puerta de lo aposento de su hermano Shisui a quien desde hace día no había visto salir de su habitación, y no resulto nada agradable para Mikoto ingresar-en cuanto los guardias cerraron las puertas tras de si—y ver su hermano sentado frente a la mesa, recostado perezosamente sobre el diván, bebiendo aparentemente, pero Mikoto se alejó de esta idea inmediatamente ya que su hermano menor no bebía, el único que tenía tendencias a este comportamiento era Daisuke y no con el fin de embriagarse sino de simplemente disfrutar tal y como—en ocasiones—hacían Shina y ella misma, pero no del modo en que Shisui, aparentemente, estaba haciendo en ese momento. Afortunadamente su padre ya no estaba en el Palacio, de otro modo todos correrían con culpa por causa de Shisui.

-Me dijeron que estabas enfermo, pero veo que estas bien- afirmo Mikoto en base a la visión que significaba su hermano, -¿Estas bebiendo?- consulto la Sultana, observando la jarra y copa sobre la mesa.

-Sí- afirmo Shisui, terminando de beber el sake de su copa, antes de dejarla sobre la mesa, -¿Algún problema con eso, hermana?- inquirió el Príncipe, observando fijamente a su hermana mayor.

Anteriormente se hubiera preocupado enormemente de todo cuanto su padre pudiera hacer, que pudiera orquestar su muerte tal y como había hecho con Rai, y en parte ese miedo aun latía en él, pero Shisui ahora solo quería morir, no quería tener que vivir una fantasía ridícula y absurda, si iba a morir bajo las ordenes y mano de su padre, deseaba que eso sucediera ya, sin dilación alguna. Esta respuesta resulto preocupante para Mikoto, Shisui solo tenía quince años, aún era muy joven y no era correcto ni sano que se dejara abatir con aquella preocupante facilidad, acabaría pasándole factura en algún momento. Shisui había cambiado tras la muerte de Rai, clandestinamente es que el doctor C lo visitaba y aseguraba que padecía momentos de alucinación y crisis nerviosas, paranoia y algo denominado como terror nocturno. Shisui no estaba bien, y a su madre le preocupaba que esto fuese así.

-¿Qué está pasando? Tú no eres así- reprocho Mikoto, sentándose a su lado, sin ser agresiva sino sutil, con un matriz triste en su voz pero que ante su temple sereno a penas resulto visible.

-¿Quieres que vaya donde el Sultan cruel y le suplique que me perdone?- cuestión Shisui inmediatamente, ignorando sus palabras y aparente preocupación que pasaron inadvertidas para él.

-Shisui, escúchate- pidió Mikoto, sin desistir en su preocupación.

-Dile al Sultan que soy un peligro, que envíe a los verdugos a ejecutarme- continuo Shisui con un tono de voz que claramente representaba la paranoia que sentía a cusa del miedo que se esforzaba en ocultar.

-¡Shisui!- chillo Mikoto, sujetándolo de los hombros, casi pegando su frente a la de él. -Contrólate, por favor, me duele verte así- pidió la Sultana con la voz quebrada.

Aun recordaba los días pasados y todo cuanto todos habían tenido que soportar durante el Sultanato de Mei y Rin, aquella noche en que su hermano Itachi había ido asesinado, decapitado, y cuan agradecida—a pesar de la muerte de su mellizo—se había sentid porque sus otros hermanos hubieran salido ilesos, pero luego otros golpes habían continuado: Baru había sido igualmente asesinado y sus hermanos solo habían conseguido salvarse porque su padre había regresado de Crimea, de otro modo los hubiera perdido a todos. Pero Shisui sentía miedo de que eventos así continuaran sucediendo, y no por obra de sus enemigos, sino de su padre que ahora se había vuelto el auténtico y peor enemigo que hubieran podido imaginar, porque no podían luchar contra él, era una lucha imposible e infructuosa.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Mikoto- admitió Shisui, entre lágrimas.

Sin penar ni por un segundo es que Mikoto abrazo a su hermano, haciendo que Shisui reposara la cabeza contra su hombro, sin romper el contacto que los acercaba tanto. Claro que el Imperio era crueldad, era justicia pero igualmente opresión y opresión, pero si algo era importante para Mikoto y porque su madre se lo había enseñado era que no había amor mayor que el que unos hermanos podían sentir entre si y que sin importar lo que sucediera todos ellos—incluyendo a Rai que tristemente ahora estaba muerto—nadie podía interferir entre ese vínculo especial, por crianza o sangre todos ellos eran hermanos y debían protegerse entre sí, esa era su única y sincera tarea y vivían para cumplirla.

-No, no tienes por qué tener miedo, mientras nos tengamos los unos a los otros, y a nuestra madre, no necesitamos nada más- animo la pelirosa, sonriendo a pesar de la tristeza en su semblante, -confía en nuestra madre, ella moriría por nosotros- garantizo Mikoto, dirigiendo indiscutiblemente sus pensamientos hacía su progenitora.

-No salvo a Rai- protesto Shisui inmediatamente, rompiendo el abrazo al recordar inequívocamente recordando aquella noche que jamás podría olvidar.

-No pudo, lo intento, pero no pudo oponerse al Sultan, ninguno de nosotros puede- alego Mikoto, defendiendo a su madre indudablemente, -pero ella murió con él en ese momento, lo sabes, ¿No?- inquirió la Sultana, apelando al aun latente buen juicio de su hermano que menor que, tras meditarlo un segundo, asintió únicamente con la mirada baja. -Sé que estas sufriendo, pero intenta pensar con cordura, por favor, Shisui- pidió Mikoto de forma suplicante.

Su madre indudablemente era la más afectada de todos ellos, cada día era evidente su dolor porque sus momentos de tristeza eran cada vez más recurrentes, obviamente intentaba sobrecargarse de trabajo y deberes para así no pensar en aquellos que tanto amaba y ya no estaban con ella. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, eso era lo único que Mikoto siempre había considerado tan cierto como su indiscutible belleza, pero la entereza y seguridad que había poseído en su recuerdos de niñez había comenzado a decaer por causa de Mito, por Mei y Rin, esa fortaleza indeleble permanecía pero su espíritu y corazón estaban hechos trizas, era una mujer que ocultaba su tristeza y dolor en su carácter cargado de nobleza, amor y voluntad, de otro modo Mikoto estaba segura de que su madre hubiera optado por rendirse hace mucho.

Resignado y meditabundo, Shisui asintió únicamente sin emitir palabra alguna.

* * *

El rol de cada Sultana, dentro del Imperio, era importante y singular, por no aclarar inigualable, y consciente de ello es que Izumi había optado por cumplir con su rol en el Imperio, leal a su esposo y ahora además participando en la política teniendo como mentora a la única persona que verdaderamente podía enseñarle a sobrevivir, su madre. En cuestión de menos de un año tendría quince años, y era ridículo que a su edad no pensase en participar de la política del Estado como su madre lo había hecho apenas siendo un año mayor que ella, en su día, y ahora era su turno.

La noche no había tardado en llegar al Palacio Imperial luego de la partida dl Sultan y el Príncipe Heredero, que había tenido lugar al medio día, y con ella la oportunidad de Izumi de cenar junto a su madre y Aratani. Ante la ausencia de su padre es que ella y Mitsuki habían decidido permanecer en el Palacio Imperial por la seguridad de su madre y su hermano Shisui que evidentemente no estaba bien y lo que más deseaba Izumi era aligerar la carga emocional de su madre en la medida que le fuera posible. Bueno, por eso y otra cosa más que pensaba contarle sobre la marcha. Frente a la mesa y cenando animadamente se encontraban la Sultana Sakura, la Sultana Aratani y la Sultana Izumi que eran asistidas por sus respectivas doncellas.

Radiante y deslumbrante, la Sultana Izumi portaba unas armoniosas galas de seda color rojo, el color emblemático del Imperio Uchiha, se trataba de un vestido de escote corazón, —con un grueso margen por sobre el escote, formando un corte en V—con siete botones rojo oscuro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se abrían frontalmente a la altura de los codos, cuales lienzos de gasa, por sobre el vestido o más bien pegada a él se hallaba una chaqueta sin mangas granate oscuro que enmarcada en los costados del corpiño, se apegaba al vestido por obra de un margen de hilo de oro que igualmente formaba el borde del escote. Aportando la madurez propia que deseaba emular, su largo cabello castaño se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, resaltando la corona de oro, rubíes y diamantes rojos en forma de capullos de rosa y que complementaban no solo al vestido en sí, sino también a un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con un rubí homólogo en su centro, a imagen del dije de la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. Sobraba decir que toda mujer que la viera, al igual que a la Sultana Sakura, se sentía naturalmente envidiosa ante tanta belleza.

-¿Cómo esta Shisui, madre?- consulto Izumi, sinceramente preocupada por su hermano mellizo a quien no había visitado ya que apenas y se había trasladado al Palacio ese día, y había estado organizando y preparando exhaustivamente sus aposentos. -Me preocupa, Yugito menciono que se está volviendo loco- la Sultana Sakura entorno los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la que había sido la doncella de la fallecida Princesa Koyuki, -sé que no te gusta que la tenga en mi servicio, pero confió en ella- justifico Izumi, pidiéndole indirectamente a su madre que fuese tolerante.

Yugito había permanecido en el Palacio al no tener nada que ver con las acciones y/o decisiones que la Princesa Koyuki había tomado, y ya que Izumi confiaba en ella es que había optado por ofrecerle ser su doncella de mayor confianza ya que no tenía a nadie más calificada en mente y como había aceptado e que ahora era quien representaba su voluntad. Evidentemente su madre no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea ante los eventos sucedidos por causa de Koyuki—ya muerta—anteriormente, pero Sakura debía reconocer que merecía darle el beneficio de la duda a Yugito que era inocente. Quizá con el tiempo probase su lealtad, debía de tener en cuenta esto último en lugar de sus aparentes prejuicios que nada tenían de justificación.

-Sea- permitió Sakura, pensando en la felicidad de su hija en lugar de sus propios prejuicios. Un suspiro cargado de lamentación y pesar fue lo único que contesto la Sultana, negando para sí misma, -al parecer ver la muerte de Rai lo trastorno, el doctor C hizo una medicina para él y hago que la coloquen en su comida en todo momento, eso cura las migrañas- explico la Haseki, bajando su mirada con tristeza a causa de esto.

-Kami mediante se recuperara, Sultana- oro Aratani, intentando animar a la Haseki del Sultan.

-Amén, Aratani- secundo Izumi, totalmente de acuerdo con esta forma de pensar.

-Amén- acepto Sakura, haciendo el máxime esfuerzo posible por no pensar negativamente.

Por su propio bien y la prioridad en la toma de decisiones importantes es que Sakura sabía que debía de mantener su emociones al margen, la jerarquía Imperial exigía sacrificios y el mayor de ellos era olvidar las ambiciones y deseos individuales, porque ello influía en el futuro del Imperio, desde hace muchos años es que Sakura se había arrancado a si mima el corazón, resignada a dedicar su vida al Imperio y no a su propia felicidad, claro, ser feliz era agradable pero dejar un legado seguro para sus sucesores en el trono y el cargo de Sultana Haseki o Madre Sultana era mucho más prioritario. Ser egoísta o podía ser considerado como una opción siquiera. Sakura bajo su mirada al plato de su hija Izumi que de no ser por uno que otro bocado estaría intacto luego de que lo hubieran servido hacia unos minutos atrás, mientras que su plato y el de Aratani estaban casi vacíos.

-¿No piensas comer más, Izumi? Usualmente dejas el plato vacío- reprocho Sakura, observando la aparente distracción.

-Lo hago a mi ritmo, madre- justifico Izumi, dándole otro bocado a su cena pero, a su propio ritmo, tranquilizando los pensamientos de su madre. -Hay algo que deseaba contarte, y me alegra que Aratani esté aquí, así poder pedirle consejos- relaciono la Sultana.

La Sultana Haseki no pudo evitar arquear una ceja con confusión ante esta extraña y confusa afirmación que nada le dio a esclarecer ya que Izumi estaba siendo demasiado parcial. Izumi sonrió al ver el desconcierto pintar el rostro de su madre y el de Aratani que no conseguían entender a que se estaba refiriendo, por ello y fijando su mirada en su madre es que Izumi bajo la mirada hacia su vientre, señalándose a sí misma, esperando que este gesto indicativo resultase ilustrativo. Un sutil jadeo abandono los labios de Sakura en tanto comprendió a que se refería o lo que parecía ser, feliz ante la noticia si es que era del todo segura porque Sakura sentía que bien podía estar equivocándose en su aseveración.

-¿Estas segura?- inquirió Sakura, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante la idea.

-Si, la partera me reviso, dos semanas- aseguró Izumi, posando una de sus manos sobre su vientre, exteriorizando inmediatamente su emoción por ello. -Espero que me brindes tus consejos como madre, Aratani- pidió la pelicastaña.

-Haré lo que pueda Sultana- sonrió Aratani, feliz al comprender la noticia.

Izumi tenía muy en claro que ser madre no era una labor sencilla, de hecho y contrario a lo que sucedía con los hombres que cuando mucho debían de participar en guerras o campañas militares, las mujeres no obtenían el reconocimiento merecido. El dolor al momento del parto era algo incomprensible para los hombres, porque solo las mujeres estaban hechas para soportarlo durante horas, incluso días en el peor de los casos e Izumi lo entendía ya que su madre era una mujer que múltiples veces había soportado a experiencia del parto y salido intacta, cada ´vez más fuerte e inderrotable. La mirada de la Sultana Izumi descendió hacia el vientre de la Haseki de su hermano, Aratani, que ahora que lo analizaba mejor…aparentaba más tiempo de embarazo que el que tenía en realidad o del que Izumi estaba informada, menos que la información estuviera errada.

-¿Cuánto tienes?- indago Izumi, con curiosidad

-Cinco meses, Sultana- respondió Aratani sin el menor problema.

-Me atrevo a sugerir más- comento Izumi.

-También yo- acepto Aratani, posando sus manos sobre su vientre, como acostumbraba a hacer recurrentemente, -pero el doctor C dijo que quizá se trate de un parto múltiple- justifico la pelicastaña, no sabiendo si estar del todo segura con respecto a ello.

-Sera un buen augurio, no vemos un hecho así desde que nacimos Shisui y yo- felicito Izumi, emocionada ante la idea.

Los partos múltiples no eran lo más recurrente en el Imperio, la única Sultan que había gozado de esta fortuna era la difunta Sultana Kaori, esposa del Sultan Tobirama que había alumbrado a un Príncipe Primogénito: _Butsuma_ , unas mellizas, las hermosas Sultanas _Eshima_ y _Gen_ , un año después a la Sultana _Fumiko_ , y finalmente al año siguientes u ultima hija, la Sultana _Suki_. Tras la Sultana Kaori ninguna otra Sultana, ni siquiera la _Sultana Mito_ , ni la _Sultana Mei_ o la _Sultana Mikoto_ —madre del Sultan Sasuke—habían conseguido un parto múltiple, ni siquiera otra de las favorita de los Sultanes reinantes, no hasta la aparición de la _Sultana Sakura_ que había alumbrado a múltiples mellizos; el _Príncipe Itachi_ y _la Sultana Mikoto_ y años más tarde a la _Sultana Izumi_ y _el Príncipe Shisui_. Ya que los nacimientos múltiples eran tan extraños y alabados es que se consideraba un bue orgullo, significaba no solo el vigor y virilidad del gobernante que dirigía un Sultanato, sino también la fertilidad de su Haseki y esto siempre era visto como una bienaventuranza ya que significaba que la dinastía crecía y fortalecía sus raíces.

-Y no hay día en que no lo agradezca- aseguro Sakura, sonriéndole a su hija.

* * *

La Sultana Shina sin interés alguno contemplo como los sirvientes retiraban los platos y restos de comida de la mesa luego de la cena, sentada sobre su cama, triste y meditabunda tras la conversación que había sostenido junto a su hermana Mikoto, preocupada por lo que Shisui pensaba y la clase de pensamientos que lo abrumaban y que bien—para preocupación de todos—podían hacer que el Sultan comenzase dudar de su cordura. Konohamaru, hasta entonces de pie junto a la ventana, se situó a su lado, sentándose sobre la cama, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella, deseando aliviar sus problemas y preocupaciones.

- _Si ser un Sultan significa ser como mi padre, por ningún motivo quiero ser uno_ \- pronuncio Shina con la misma inequívoca tristeza que reflejaban su madre y hermanas que pese a intentar animarse, temían que un destino semejante al de Rai se cerniera sobre sus hermanos, -eso es lo que dijo, mi propio hermano enemistado contra mi padre- declaro la Sultana ante el incierto futuro que se avecina de forma indetenible. -Kami, como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes maldiciones sobre nosotros- murmuro Shina, bajando tristemente su mirada.

Pese a la decepción y tristeza que no se permitía exteriorizar, la Sultana Shina no pensaba demostrarlo, ni siquiera en su forma de vestir, a ella al menos le resultaría ridículo anteponer sus sentimiento personales y arriesgarlo todo, en esas circunstancias su deber era—como el de su madre y su hermana mayor, Mikoto—aparentar y fingir que todo estaba bien, pesara a quien le pesara, así podría proteger a sus hermanos y mantenerse aparentemente leal de todas formas. Consciente de esto es que Mikoto había optado por usar el color que representaba al imperio, se trataba de un sencillo vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro, de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustada, hasta los codos, además y como complemento las mangas holgadas y semi transparente—a partir de los codos y hasta cubrir las manos—estaban hechas de gasa, al igual que el cuello y escote falso de seda en caída en V color rubí. Por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda y gasa granate claro de escote en V, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre, plagada de bordados de hilo de plata y ribeteada en diamantes, con un cinturón de cadena de plata, con cristales y diamantes incrustados, enmarcando su cintura. Su largo cabello rubio castaño plagado de rizos caía libremente sobre sus hombros cual marea de rio, adornado por una diadema de tipo broche hecha de oro y que replicaba flores de cerezo ribeteadas en diamantes y cristales multicolor, complementando la cadena de oro blanco y diamante alrededor de su cuello, sencilla pero igualmente deslumbrante. Una Sultana en todo, no solo en el nombre y estaba bien decirlo.

-Como si alguien deseara ser Sultan- murmuro Konohamaru, parcialmente de acuerdo con las palabras del Príncipe Shisui. Shina levanto inmediatamente la mirada al escucharlo decir eso, -no me veas así, sabes que tengo razón- justifico el Sarutobi, conociendo el destino de los Sultanes y la clase de decisiones que debían tomar forzosamente, en ocasiones.

-Si lo sé o no, es asunto mío- rebatió Shina, nada agradecida por esta mención, -este Palacio ha visto generaciones de enemistad entre padres e hijos, entre hermanos, sangre derramada por el fratricidio- enumero con inequívoca incertidumbre, -tengo que admitirlo Konohamaru, temo que esos días regresen- reconoció Shina, bajando la mirada.

Cuando él y Shina se habían casado ella solo había contado con quince años, había sido tremendamente joven pero inteligente y si bien Konohamaru solo había tenido diecisiete años en ese entonces, Shina había sido muy sabia al elegir a un político fuerte y que claramente habría de triunfar en el futuro, pero con el tiempo y la lealtad que Konohamaru guardaba al Imperio como tal es que ambos no habían podido evitar enamorarse el uno del otro, y—en la actualidad—podían afirmar satisfactoriamente que ese amor continuaba vigente y que lejos de las intrigas palaciegas, vivían un matrimonio por amor que solo inicialmente había iniciado por política. Pero si bien se amaban Konohamaru sabía que Shina solo le confiaría sus inquietudes a su madre, al Sultana Sakura, era una mujer muy reservada y que sabía ocultar eficientemente sus emociones, si se lo estaba diciendo a él de esa manera…se debía a que no quería molestar a su madre con sus problemas y que su confianza sobre él era indeleble. Konohamaru le ario cariñosamente la mejilla, limpiando en el proceso una solitaria lagrima que había descendido por su mejilla. Al igual que al Sultana Sakura, su esposa podía ser tan fuerte como un muro infranqueable, pero frágil como el cristal al mismo tiempo.

-El Sultan Sasuke derogo la ley del fratricidio, si quisiera volver a hacerla vigente se estaría condenando a sí mismo- planteo el Sarutobi, exponiendo el lado racional de la situación que su esposa tanto temía, -el pueblo aprobó por excelencia su jurisdicción, no, la de la Sultana Sakura- corrigió Konohamaru, esforzándose por tranquilizarla.

Cuando un Sultan modificaba alguna ley, fuese cual y como fuese, esa ley estaba penada ante los ojos del mundo si se volvía a ejercer impetuosamente, y solo era tolerada en circunstancias extraordinarias como aparente había sucedido en el caso de Rai, pero si bien Shina sabía estado, temía que su padre rompiera con sus propias promesas y, conscientemente, lastimara su madre al decidir tomar la vida de Daisuke o Shisui, su madre no resistiría perderlos a ellos, se desplomaría y desvanecería como el polen de las flores, era una mujer que se adaptaba muy bien a las situaciones, pero eso no significaba que siguiera indemne, cada nuevo golpe era un factura dolorosísima que siempre la afectaba y el mejor ejemplo era el claro desprecio que ahora guardaba hacia el Sultan. Amaba al hombre, a Sasuke Uchiha, pero el Sultan…despreciaba todo lo que ello representaba y sus hijas e hijos apoyaban esta forma de pensar.

-No puedo evitar preguntar…- Shina negó para sí misma, desistiendo de la idea que deseo plantear.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Konohamaru, pero su esposa solo negó, expresar que tal vez no fuese importante compartir su opinión. -Shina, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- alentó el Sarutobi.

-Mi padre se deshizo de Rai, por considerar que su existencia era una amenaza- inicio Shina, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su esposo. -¿Qué hará cuando se dé cuenta que el único gran obstáculo en su camino no es sino mi madre?- cuestiono la Sultana con sincera preocupación.

Escuchando estas palabras, Konohamaru simplemente no supo que decir, la Sultana Sakura era el soporte del Imperio, lo había sido desde aquella noche en que se había enfrentado a la gente, aun siendo solo la favorita del Sultan, en que había clamado los ánimos de la gente y como-con el pasar de los años-le había demostrado su amor al pueblo. Por más osado que resultase de decir…ningún Sultanato hasta la fecha se encontraría vigente de no ser por la Sultana Sakura, importaba poco la sabiduría y cualidad innata para la gobernanza que los Sultanes pudieran tener para regir un Sultanato, si la Sultana Sakura no estaba en el Palacio o no penaba en consonancia con el Sultan reinante…cualquier Sultan fácilmente podría ser depuesto.

La Sultana Sakura era quien verdaderamente gobernaba el Imperio.

* * *

No podía dormir, no si se encontraba cargada de preocupaciones, temiendo por la seguridad de su hijo, por ello es que tras cenar y cambiarse de ropa la Sultana Sakura había acudido a los aposento de su hijo, esperando por ver a Shisui y habar con él , pero en cuanto lo había visto profundamente dormido obre su cama, la Sultana había cambiado de parecer, sentándose sobre la cama y velando apaciblemente el sueño de su hijo como había hecho años atrás cuando él era un bebé y mecía su cuna, anhelando protegerlo con la misma intensidad, dirigiendo el mismo amor indeleble.

Serena y sencilla, esa tal vez fuera la mejor descripción que pudiera hacerse de la Sultana Sakura que ya no portaba las elegantes y soberbias galas propias de su rango, ni las joyas que ensalzaban su belleza, más eso no significaba en ninguna medida que no fuese tan o más hermosa de como lucia diariamente. Su femenina e impecable figura se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo camisón de seda jade oscuro perfectamente alzado a su figura, de escote en V y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una bata de seda y encaje esmeralda que se cerraba bajo el busto y cuyas mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombro oscilaban a los costados de los brazos. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, plagado de sus naturales y cadenciosos rizos que parecían enmarcar su rostro sin una pisca de maquillaje y que lucía igualmente dulce e indemne del paso del tiempo sobre su persona, únicamente pendiente de su hijo y ajena al resto del mundo por su propia elección.

No resulto indetectable para Sakura el momento en que su hijo se removió entre sueños, quejándose de algo que Sakura no llegaba a comprender, únicamente escuchándolo debatir de forma casi inaudible, claramente perturbado por algo. El doctor C le había advertido que esta clase de continuos episodios y pesadillas eran producto del trauma que había sido para su hijo menor presenciar la muerte de Rai, estando igualmente sometido a tanto estrés voluntaria o involuntariamente era esperable que su juventud lo hiciera muy voluble y Sakura quería estar hi para él por el mismo motivo, porque así como ella era naturalmente agresiva con sus enemigo por haber sido traída como esclava al Palacio, su hijo podría oponerse con indiscutible facilidad ante el Sultan, solo que la diferencia era que Shisui podía morir por cometer una imprudencia y ella debía de evitar que le sucediera algo malo.

-Shisui, despierta, hijo, es una pesadilla- llamo Sakura, zarándale ligeramente los hombros.

Con un jade repentino, Shisui abrió los ojos, parpadeando confundido, aparentemente agradecido o decepcionado de que la realidad vista en su sueño fuese o no la que existía certeramente, o eso pareció mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama de tal manera hasta encontrarse sentado, reparando entonces en la presencia de su madre que acariciaba cariñosamente sus cabellos, pendiente de él en todo momento, cosa que lo hizo sentir a salvo, seguro, al menos por unos cuantos segundos hasta que su presencia se convirtió en una sensación extraña puesto que Shisui dudaba de que su madre pudiera protegerlo, o más bien temía que lo hiciera y que si a ella le sucedía algo, Shisui estaba seguro de que estaría perdido. Si su padre había hecho que asesinaran a Rai, ¿Por qué Daisuke, o él, o incuso su madre no serían fácilmente desechables para el Sultan?

-Shisui, tranquilo, estas a salvo, yo estoy aquí- sonrió Sakura, transmitiéndole tanta calma y seguridad como le era posible.

-Déjame, madre- gruñó Shisui, alejándose de su tacto, evadiendo su serena mirada esmeralda. -Hoy o mañana, ¿Qué diferencia hay?- cuestiono el Príncipe antes de encontrar sus ojos con los de su madre, -¿Por qué mi padre no me mata de una vez?, ¿Qué lo detiene?, ¿Qué quiere de mí?- discutió Shisui, no pudiendo evitar que su voz se quebrara irremediablemente ante el miedo y desesperación que sentía.

-Hijo, me rompes el corazón al hablar así- confeso Sakura con su mirada esmeralda matizada de lágrimas, -tu padre no es tu enemigo- intento incitar la Haseki.

Si bien ella misma ya no confiaba en Sasuke, esos no significaba en lo absoluto que pensase en sembrar la guerra en el Palacio, en hacer que sus hijos odiaran a su padre, en sembrar la discordia para sí verse favorecida personalmente, no, claro que no, ella no era así, no era como Mito o Mei, no pensaba en sí misma, sino en sus hijos. Kami mediante cada uno habría de morir cuando llegase el momento, pero hasta que ese momento llegase, Sakura solo estaba dispuesta a velar y luchar por sus hijos, por la seguridad y estabilidad del Imperio, no tenía otro propósito, no quería crear una especie de guerra civil, no quería un derramamiento de sangre, deseaba la paz desesperadamente, la paz para las próximas generaciones.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es así madre- debatió Shisui, observándola seriamente, -te he visto: ya no le sonríes como lo hacías antes, tus ojos ya no brillan cada vez que lo ves, tu misma dudas continuamente de él- enumero el Príncipe, defendiendo su propia teoría.

Algunos considerarían como normal que su madre se volviese ciega, que el amor que sentía la hiciese ignorar los eventos que sucedían y continuarían sucediendo claramente, pero no era así, su madre había comenzado a trazar las distancias y ahí estaba tanto lo positivo como lo negativo puesto que Shisui sabia cuan herida debía de encontrarse su madre como para que pusiera el amor que sentía en el plano meno importante de su vida, anteponiendo en lugar de todo lo demás el amor que les profesaba a sus hijos e hijas, y la seguridad que deseaba brindarle permanentemente al Imperio. Siempre había visto a su madre como un ser inocente y noble, alguien digna de comparar con un ángel, y seguía pensándolo, pero…el matrimonio de sus padres ya no era ese matrimonio llego de amor que había contemplado con inocente felicidad durante toda su infancia, ahora distaba mucho de esa estructura inderrotable y todo por los errores que su padre estaba cometiendo.

-Shisui, confía en mí cuando te lo digo, si tú mueres, si alguien osa lastimarte, yo moriré contigo, lo juro- prometió Sakura, sosteniendo una de las manos de su hijo, y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo, -te amo con todo mi corazón hijo, confía en mí, por favor- pidió la Sultana sinceramente.

La Sultana Sakura acomodo mejor su peso sobre la cama para hacía acercarse más a su hijo, haciendo que Shisui reposara su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras Sakura reposaba su mentón sobre la coronilla de su hijo, acariciándole los hombros, aun abrazándolo con su brazo, dándole la seguridad y calma necesaria para que su hijo pudiera ser sincero, para que confiara en ella y en que siempre lo protegería porque a eso era lo que se dedicaría, a él, a Daisuke, a Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan, al Imperio, todo lo demás era insignificante para ella, incluso el amor que aun sentía por Sasuke.

-Yo también te amo, mamá- sollozo Shisui.

-Si tienes miedo, yo te protegeré, lo juro, siempre voy a estar contigo- prometió Sakura.

* * *

 _3 meses después_

Decían que el Palacio era un lugar de bellezas sin par, triunfo y gloria, oro y riquezas simplemente inigualables, y hacían bien en pensar así pues estos aditamentos formaban parte de la vida cortesana, pero eso o era todo, eso era apenas la punta del alfiler que categorizaba la vida Palaciega y su rutina muy marcada, especialmente en el Harem donde regia una ética impecable y que nunca daba signo alguno de ausencia, y estaba bien de ese modo ya que, de no ser así, cundiría el caos y el desorden, y todos en el Palacio sabían que eso no le agradaba a la Sultana Sakura en lo absoluto, y todos deseaban hacerla feliz.

-¡Arriba!, ¡Todas despierten!- ordeno Eri a viva voz, entrando en el Harem durante el nuevo día que iniciaba para todos. -¡Vamos niñas, no se demoren!- apresuro la Kalfa al escuchar murmurar y quejarse a las concubinas que comenzaban a despertar.

Pese a su rango de Kalfa que en realidad la proveía de una autoridad casi comparable a la de una Sultana, en la corte, Eri sin lugar a dudas vestía sencillamente comparada con otras mujeres que se regodeaban en la vagancia y opulencia innecesaria. Lucía un modesto vestido borgoña de escote en V, calzado a su figura y de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas como lienzos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta marrón almendrado plagada de bordados en hilo cobrizo, sin mangas y de escote redondo, cerrada bajo el busto por cuatro botones de oro en caída vertical hasta a altura de las caderas donde se abría para exponer la falda inferior. Su largo cabello rubio, peinado en una cascada de rizos, caía sobre su hombro derecho, exponiendo así un collar de piedras de jade de las cuales pendían una innumerable cantidad de cristales en forma de lagrima—obsequio de la Sultana Sakura—a juego con una diadema de tipo broche hecha de oro y decorada con broches de cuna de oro con amatistas en el centro y cadenas de oro adornando parte de su cabello, resaltando un par de pendientes de oro a juego y que sostenían una perla en forma de lagrima. Sencilla pero sin perder el portento que merecía tener como madre de una Sultana.

-Lady Eri…- se quejó una de las jóvenes, incapaz de levantarse de la cama al igual que sus compañeras.

-Si el Sultan y los Príncipes no están, ¿Por qué debemos levantarnos?- discutió otra de las chicas, peinando sus cabellos con sus manos, aun adormilada.

Las normas en el Harem eran estrictas, si bien podía ser un lugar ameno y feliz, todos se ceñían a reglas, inclusive las Sultanas o favoritas, e otro modo el sistema que conformaba el palacio y la jerarquía social no funcionaría y cundirían los problemas y la incertidumbre; y si bien l Sultana Sakura deseaba que todos en el Palacio fueran felices, eso no significaba que fuese a permitir el desorden, era estricta pero sumamente cálida y noble, eso la hacía tan querida por todos en el Imperio, desde los jenízaros a los plebeyos comunes y desde las concubinas a los sirvientes. Lady Eri, madre de la Sultana Kaori, hubo plasmado una inocente y divertida sonrisa en su rostro, cruzando las manos tras su espalda mientras se acercaba a las camas de una de las jóvenes que había protestado ante sus órdenes.

-Cállate y haz lo que digo- ordeno Eri de forma inamovible. -¡Arriba todas! No me obliguen a llamar a los jenízaros- advirtió la Kalfa.

Cual estatua, lady Ino, -la encargada del Harem y mano derecha de la Sultana Sakura-observo todo con inequívoca fascinación, tomando nota mental del arduo y perfecto desempeño de Eri con los deberes del Harem, algo que sin lugar a dudas causaría la satisfacción de la Sultana Sakura que se encontraba ligeramente cargada de trabajo ante la ausencia del Sultan y el Príncipe Heredero que permanecían en Persia, y por ende es que Ino tomaba sobre sí misma la responsabilidad de dirigir el Harem, recurriendo a la ayuda de todos cuanto estuvieran dispuestos a colaborar. Cuando el Sultan no estaba en el Palacio, era el deber de la Sultana Haseki dar órdenes y ejercer como Regente Imperial, ella era quien ahora gobernaba el Imperio y era obvio para todos que el pueblo estaba más que gozoso por ello, y todos en el Palacio también lo estaban, con la Sultana Sakura a cargo de todo, solo había paz y quietud.

Siendo la representante de la voluntad de la Sultana Sakura en el Palacio, Ino ni siquiera pensaba permitirse ser menos de lo esperado, portando un elegante pero riguroso vestido de seda fucsia purpureo, de escote alto y redondo con seis botones purpura en caída vertical desde el escote a la altura del vientre, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, ligeramente abullonadas para formar unas marcadas hombreras, los bordes entre el corpiño y la chaqueta estaban plagados de bordados en hilo cobrizo, al igual que los laterales de la falda de la chaqueta y las muñequeras. Su largo cabello rubio, naturalmente plagado de rizos, caía como una marea sobre sus hombros, adornado en su cima por una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de tela y plagada en bordados de hilo de oro como complemento a un largo par de pendientes de oro en forma de zarcillos y lágrimas. No por nada era la mejor amiga de la Sultana Sakura y le hacía honor a tal confianza siendo una figura a respetar y que estaba casi a la altura de cualquier Sultana, menos la Sultana Sakura, desde luego.

-Te adecuaste muy rápido a tus labores- felicito Ino, acercándose a Eri para suplirla en las labores que se autoimponía sin necesidad.

Ya que Eri la madre de una Sultana, se hallaba indiscutiblemente por encima de cualquier norma, no tenía por qué ser una sirvienta pero elegía serlo voluntariamente ya que deseaba sentirse útil, por esto y porque deseaba ayudar a la Sultana Sakura y al Imperio tanto como le estuviese permitido, además de esa manera podida tratar abiertamente con Visires y Pashas y ayudar a la adquisición de aliados potenciales para el futuro del Imperio, las Sultanas, los Príncipes y su hija que aún era muy pequeña para entender lo complejo que era el mundo y la oscuridad que tenía y de la cual Eri quería protegerla tanto como fuera posible hasta que Kaori pudiera defenderse y luchar por si sola.

-Solo a esta, me gusta gritarles- justifico Eri, riendo ante esto último.

-Sí, es divertido, la mayor parte del tiempo- coincidió la Yamanaka riendo de igual modo.

-Con su permiso, lady Ino, me retiro, la Sultana Kaori me necesita- se despidió la Kalfa.

-Cuida de ella, Eri- acepto Ino.

La Kalfa solo sonrió ante esto, retirándose con una respetuosa reverencia dirigida a lady Ino que suspiro antes de iniciar con su trabajo…

* * *

Si bien las Sultanas tenían indiscutibles privilegios, Sakura elegía cargarse de trabajo desde que salía el sol—cuando se levantaba—hasta el anochecer, así podía sentirse plena, podía sentir que continua al futuro del Imperio, y si bien aún era temprano ya había acudido a la Sala del Consejo Real, encargarse de los prioritarios asuntos de estado con inequívoca solidez y naturalidad. Inicialmente al llegar a la capital, Konoha, —con solo dieciséis años—como un esclava y favorita del Sultan del mundo; la política no le había llamado la atención en lo absoluto, pero con el tiempo había tomado interés por ella, había entendido el complejo entretejido de juegos y trasfondos hasta volver al estado y la policía algo transparente y en donde las mentiras no estaban permitidas. Ahora, sentada frente a su escritorio en sus aposentos, la Sultan hubo terminado de firmar y estampar su sello en los nombramientos a efectuar, si como las nuevas medidas que mantendrían todo en orden y calma durante su tiempo como Sultana Regente.

Por otro lado, su persona no era un tema sin importancia, todo lo contrario, ya que era ella quien por ahora representaba el inmenso poderío del Imperio Uchiha es que no podía ser considerada poca cosa, y su forma de vestir—como siempre—era la que lograba sacar lo mejor de ella y ensalzar aún más su impecable belleza, sin lugar a dudas incomparable con ninguna otra. La—ahora—Sultana Regente portaba un impecable pero sencillo vestido de seda color rojo perfectamente calzado a su figura, de mangas ajustadas y escote corazón, y siete botones color granate en caída vertical desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, por sobre el vestido o más bien pegada a él se hallaba una chaqueta granate sin mangas, y que—al estar pegada al vestido—enmarcaba los laterales del corpiño formando, además de una falda superior que realzaba la curvatura que creaban sus piernas bajo el vestido. Su largo cabello rosado estaba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo su largo cuello. Una corona de oro resplandecía obre su cabello, con diamantes, cristales y rubíes resaltando la estructura en forma de rosas y espinas, a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de diamante que enmarcaba un zafiro en forma de ovalo, a imagen del dije que sostenía la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello. Estaba por demás señalar que todo hombre que la viera se sentía abrumado, porque belleza como la suya no existía en ninguna otra mujer del Imperio o del mundo, pero lastimeramente ella no estaba al alcance de nadie más que del Sultan Sasuke.

De pie a su izquierda y derecha se encontraban Tenten y Shikamaru respectivamente quienes estaban prestos a sus órdenes, más enfáticamente Tenten que se encargaba de su salud y de que estuviera bien en todo momento, remiendo una nueva crisis ante el estrés que significaba lidiar con los asuntos de esto y ser la Regente del imperio. Era tanto un honor como una enorme responsabilidad. El respetuoso eco de golpes contra la puerta no la sorprendió en lo absoluto, manteniendo su vista pegada a los documentos, terminando de leerlos antes de firmar, únicamente levantando escasamente su mirada hacia Shikamaru que asintió respetuosamente.

-Adelante– permitió Shikamaru, de pie junto al escritorio de la Sultana.

Evidentemente ante los eventos sucedidos y la necesaria participación política de las Sultanas y sus esposos, resultaría incluso ridículo para a Sultana Mikoto permanecer como administradora del tesoro Imperial, por ello es que la Sultana Sakura había decidido designar tal tarea a una persona de su entera confianza y que jamás—a lo largo de los años—la había decepcionado, Temari, la esposa de Shikamaru y una de las pocas personas de su entorno a quienes—además de Ino, Tenten, Kin, Shikamaru y Choji—podía considerar sinceramente más amigos que sirvientes ya que ellos elegían servirle voluntariamente, ella jamás pensaba imponérselos. En tanto las puertas se abrieron, fue que la ahora administradora del tesoro hubo ingresado en los aposentos de la Sultana dirigiéndole una sutil sonrisa a su esposo, conduciéndose con el debido decoro en presencia de la Sultana Regente.

Por ello y es que representando parte de la voluntad de la Sultana Sakura, Temari no podía ser menos que envidiable, más aun a pesar de ello vestía unas sencillas galas gris oscuro—casi negro—de escote bajo y cuadrado, así como de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas frontalmente como lienzos, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de seda purpura metálico bordada en hilo y encaje color negro, sin mangas, igualmente de escote cuadrado y cerrada por cinco botones color negro hasta la altura del vientre donde se habría para exponer la falda inferior. Sus largos rizos rubios caían perfectamente tras su espalda y sobre su hombros, peinados en una sencilla trenza mariposa que favorecía una diadema de oro, diamante y amatistas sobre su cabello y que emulaba capullos de lilas, a juego—obviamente de un par de pendientes de oro y amatista en forma de lagrima. Nada menos que perfecta y Sakura lo hubo pensando en cuanto levanto la vista, ya habiendo terminado de firmar los documentos había y por haber.

-Sultana- reverencio Temari, respetuosamente, -la contabilidad del Harem- justifico la rubia, señalando el voluminoso libro en sus manos, -¿Desea revisarla en otro momento?- indago Temari, si es que estaba importunando a la Sultana.

-No, gracias Temari- tranquilizo Sakura, sonriéndole antes de tenderle a Shikamaru los documentos que habría de entregarle a Kakashi que habría de efectuar todo como Gran Visir.

Las decisiones no podían ni debían postergarse, eso Sakura lo sabía muy bien, y en lugar de pensar en sus propios problemas y preocupaciones, elegía concentrarse y todo lo demás que pudiera ser apremiante, y aun tenía mucho por hacer durante el resto del día. Conocía a la Sultana Sakura desde ante que fuera Sultana, desde antes que naciera el Sultan Baru, y con el pasar de los años Temari había servido diligentemente aquella eslava griega que había llegado al Palacio, siéndole totalmente leal, y por ello es que Temari hubo observado la indiscutible preocupación que sentía la Sultana mientras leía los informes de contabilidad luego e que Temari le hubiese entregado el libro.

-Disculpe que opine, pero parece preocupada, Sultana- comento Temari, evidenciando su preocupación.

Sakura dejo el libro sobre su escritorio al escuchar la inquietud de Temari, suspirando pesadamente para sí misma mientras bajaba la mirada. Como Sultana el deber era lo primero, importaban bien poco los sentimientos si con ello se encontraba la solidez necesaria con que sostener a la Dinastía y al Imperio como tal, pero como madre…no había mayor preocupación que la seguridad y bienestar de sus hijos, esos hijos a quienes había esperado por meses, llevándolos en su vientre, a quienes había cuidado desde bebes, a los que había tranquilizado al dormir, a lo que había abrazado cuando tenían miedos y a quienes aún continuaba viendo convertirse en hombres y mujeres sólidos, ¿Cómo ignorar su sentir de madre? Eso era imposible, eso era lo único que actualmente le quedaba, había perdido todo lo demás, la confianza y seguridad en el amor, eso ya no era nada para ella.

-Es Shisui, no dejo de preocuparme por él- manifestó la Haseki con aquel grado de tristeza que preocupaba a todos en el Palacio, -Shikamaru, por favor, mantente al pendiente de él e infórmame de todo- pidió Sakura, desviando su mirada hacia el Nara que asintió ante sus palabras.

-Sí, mi Sultana- aseguro Shikamaru.

Con el debido respeto es que el Nara hubo reverenciado a la Sultana, pidiendo su permiso para retirarse y así entregarle lo documentos al Gran Visir. Recibiendo un asentimiento de pare de la Sultana Haseki es que el Nara se hubo retirado sin darle la espalda al Sultana, observando a su esposa Temari una última vez antes de abandonar la habitación. Ciertamente las responsabilidades no les daban muchos momentos libres en que interactuar como un matrimonio normal, pero tenían una familia unida y sólida, esa era todo cuanto pudiera necesitar, eso y un techo donde vivir.

-Lamento apartarte de tu esposo, Temari- se disculpó Sakura sinceramente.

-Es un vago, Sultana, al menos no está de perezoso en el trabajo- tolero Temari, sonriendo ante esto.

La Sultana Haseki no pudo evitar reír melodiosamente ante esto. Al menos había algo con que distraerse entre tanto ajetreo.

* * *

Pese a ser la regente de un poderoso Imperio, al menos en ausencia del Sultan y el Príncipe Heredero, eso no significaba que no pudiese dedicarse a su mayor labor en el imperio: _la caridad_. Claro que no, eso solo significaba que tenía menos tiempo para sí misma, pero no para la gente que tanto la idolatraba y que era bondadosa comparada con la clase de caos y animadversiones que podían vislumbrarse fácilmente en el Palacio Imperial y que era un polvorín a punto de estallar, prácticamente. En compañía de su hija Sarada es que la Sultana Haseki hubo distribuido bolsas de oro entre las madres del Imperio, una costumbre muy marcada por sí misma. Sabía que había madres solteras en el Imperio, mujeres que al no contar con hombres debían de subsistir solas, y quería ayudarlas porque ninguna mujer era menos importante por no tener a un hombre a su lado, al contrario, de ser así merecía ser alabada por su fortaleza.

-El mundo la recordara para siempre, Sultana- garantizo una de las mujeres, sonriéndole antes de retirarse.

La Sultana Haseki y su hija vestían unas capas de seda—rojo y aguamarina, respectivamente—por sobre sus vestidos, resaltando ante su inequívoca belleza y portando las tan reconocidas coronas e tipo torre hechas de terciopelo y con estructuras de oro y plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas, respectivamente. Para Sarada, ayudar a los pobres y necesitados no era una afición, era un deber, así es como veía ayudar los más necesitados, lo entendía así desde que era niña y lo hacía de todo corazón, repartiendo bolsas con monedas de oro entre las madres que le sonreían elogiaban cada vez que pasaban frente a ella. La satisfacción d una Sultan era recibir el amor del pueblo, solo entonces podían respirar con tranquilidad, porque todo dependía del amor y el beneplácito del pueblo, ahí es donde estaba el éxito de un Sultanato, todo era parte de un equilibrio infranqueable que debía mantenerse así.

-Algunos me verán como un ángel, otros como una villana- señalo Sakura para confusión de su hija que la observo extrañada, -pero yo estoy tranquila, hacer felices a otros me da la calma que necesito- justifico la Haseki con una sonrisa dirigida hacia las madres y niños que la veían desde lejos.

-A todos- secundo Sarada, totalmente de acuerdo, -es una lástima que Aratani no haya podido venir- comento la Uchiha, -en cuanto regresemos iré a cenar con ella, no está bien que pase el tiempo sola- se preocupó Sarada.

-No está sola, Izumi esta con ella- tranquilizo Sakura, -quiere saber todo sobre la futura maternidad- sonrió la Haseki, repitiendo la palabras previamente pronunciadas por Izumi.

Un embarazo no era nunca algo mal visto, de hecho siempre era positivo ya que una vida nueva era algo que Kami decidía, no los seres terrenos y si bien Sarada estaba feliz por la noticia de su embrazo, no sabía que pensar aun, claro, estaba emocionada y extasiada evidentemente, pero extraño. Inicialmente al percibir el ligero cambio en el tamaño de su vientre—habitualmente plano—había supuesto que era un ligero aumento de peso, pero tras haber despertado durante días con nauseas es que había consultado al doctor C que la había tranquilizado al decirle que se trataba un embarazo de recién cumplidos cuatro meses, poco notorio, pero embarazo al fin y al cabo.

-No es la única, pero en mi caso yo no necesito consejos- comento Sarada, sonriéndole a su madre.

-Tiene que ser una broma- murmuro Sakura, más para sí misma, -¿Las dos?- inquirió la Haseki, absorta por la sorpresa.

-Descuida madre, ya tengo casi cuatro meses- sonrió Sarada, corroborando que por ende su embarazo ya era claramente más avanzado que el de Izumi, aunque menos notorio ante su habitual esbeltez, -Kami mediante esta vez será una niña- oro la Uchiha con sincera predilección.

Se había embarazado una única vez en su vida, su hijo Izuna era el fruto de ese embarazo que tristemente no había sucedido por amor, pero no por ello su hijo era menos importante, todo lo contrario, era su primogénito y nunca perdería el lugar tan especial que tenía en su corazón. Más, como símbolo de su matrimonio es que Sarada se había esforzado por embarazarse tan prontamente como le hubiese resultado posible, y esta vez quería una hija, una preciosa niña que Kami mediante fuese tan bella como su madre y que pudiera ver creer como habían hecho sus hermanas Mikoto y Shina con sus respectivas hijas. Sakura hubo de reconocer que estaba realmente feliz, que la familia creciera siempre era motivo de felicidad, además de la obvia razón que significaba para ella ser feliz porque sus hijos también lo eran.

-Amén- secundo Sakura, sonriéndole a su hija. -Ven aquí- pidió la Haseki antes de abrazar su hija que le correspondió felizmente.

* * *

Con tantos asunto que tratar, tantas responsabilidades que lidiar…era imposible que el día no pasara lentamente para todos en el Palacio, pero no con tedio sino placidez y el caso no era diferente para Izumi que con el pasar de los meses había formado una sólida amistad con Aratani, ambas muy unidas por el embarazo que compartían y que, esa noche, las hacia cenar juntas, riendo con irrefutable naturalidad, intentando distraerse de cualquier problema que pudiese haber, porque en el estado en que se hallaban; someterse al estrés y ajetreo cortesano era lo peor que podían hacer, indudablemente. Emocionalmente, el embarazo era una de las etapas más cruciales en la vida de una mujer, y el tiempo en que necesitaba y debía de encontrarse constantemente acompañada, evitándose así misma—de igual modo—cualquier clase de disgusto, sabiendo esto y exteriorizando su curiosidad es que Izumi se había mantenido cerca de Aratani tanto como resultara prudente, no solo acompañándola, sino también aprendiendo de ella y su maternidad primeriza que la hacía lucir impecablemente hermosa y envidiable.

Ciertamente sencilla ante las circunstancias, pero hermosa y reluciente como una estrella ante la alegría que sentía por saber que sería madre, la Sultana Izumi portaba un sencillo vestido de seda esmeralda, de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas frontalmente cuales lienzos de gasa semitransparentes, por sobre el vestido y escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre se hallaba una chaqueta de igual color, sin mangas, pero plagada de bordados de diamantes, cristales e hilo de plata en los bordes internos de la chaqueta, emulando pétalos de flores de cerezo así como el emblema de los Uchiha. Su largo cabello castaño caía como una marea de risos sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro y su largo cuello desprovisto de joyas, sobre su cabeza se hallaba una corona de oro en forma de pequeños capullos de jazmín decorados con esmeraldas, cristales y diamantes, a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con una esmeralda en el centro. Era correcto afirmar que, sin importar que tan sencilla se empeñase en lucir, siempre se hacía notar su singular hermosura.

Por otro lado, sentada frente a la Sultana Izumi, y con un embarazo mucho más notorio, —en los primeros días de su octavo mes—la Sultana Aratani desprendía el característico aire maternal que tantas veces le había visto a la Sultana Sakura, además de la sencillez impoluta que poseía y que le brindaba un aspecto dulce y ameno que le impedía pensar de forma negativa, únicamente concentrada en estar feliz y producir un alumbramiento tranquilo, deseando la máxime felicidad para su hijo o hija en camino y en quien no pensaba de pensar, manteniendo sus manos sobre su vientre en caricias suaves y dulces. Lucía un hermoso pero sencillo vestido malva de escote corazón, con dos botones de oro que cerraban el escote, ajustado bajo el vientre para enmarcar su muy evidente embarazo favorecedoramente y on mangas de gasa semi transparente hasta los codos, plagadas de bordado en hilo de oro, por sobre el vestido o más bien pegada al él, se hallaba una chaqueta superior si mangas lirio purpureo plagado de bordados de oro en los bordes interinos de la chaqueta y otros que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha a los largo de la tela, la chaqueta se hallaba pegada a los costados del corpiño enmarcando enriquecedoramente su silueta y formando de igual modo una falda superior. No portaba más joya alguna que un par de sencillos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima, con su largo cabello castaño peinado en una sencilla trenza mariposa que hacia caer sus risos libremente tras su espalda. Por más que la reverenciaran y trataran como a una Sultana, no acaba de acostumbrarse al rango y la autoridad, no quería dejar su esencia y sencillez atrás, quizá—con el tiempo—se adecuara a ser parte de la familia Imperial, pero por ahora eso aún no ocurría.

Ambas se sonrieron antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de forma repentina, dando así paso a la Sultana Sarada, que sonrió al verlas juntas. Se había bañado y cambiado luego de haber regresado al Palacio en compañía de su madre, y ahora que se sabía libre de responsabilidades es que elegía hacer una visita a Aratani para brindarle su compañía, sabiendo igualmente que encontraría a Izumi ahí, y no le molesto o preocupo en lo absoluto, resignada a seguir amando a su hermana ya fuera que Izumi la hubiera perdonado o continuase odiándola. La Sultana Sarada portaba un sencillo vestido turquesa de escote bajo y rondo, con mangas holgadas y traslucidas que llegaban a cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta superior jade claro—aguamarina más bien—de escote alto y redondo, mangas hasta los codos y abierta bajo el vientre para exponer la falda interior, los bordes de los codos y una especie de detallado fajín a la altura de las caderas, así como el patrón bordado sobre la tela estaban compuestos de hilo y encaje plateado, en un patrón tanto hermoso como complejo, complementando el broche que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha y que servía como botón en el borde del escote. Su largo cabello azabache se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo así su cuello desprovisto de joyas, pero resaltando la corona de plata, esmeraldas, diamantes y cristales aguamarina sobre su cabeza que emulaba corales, así como un par de pendientes de diamante que imitaban el contorno de una lagrima con un dije central delicadamente detallado a modo de lagrima hecho de una piedra de jade. Si bien Sarada no era alguien vanidosa que se esmerar en su apariencia, estaba claro que era realmente feliz en esa oportunidad de su vida y lo demostraba con su insólita y envidiable perfección.

-Espero que no les moleste que haya venido- saludo Sarada, sonriéndole a Aratani.

-En lo absoluto- disculpo la Haseki del Príncipe heredero.

-Felicidades, por cierto- comento Izumi, levantándose del diván.

Aratani intercalo su mirada esmeralda de la Sultana Izumi a la Sultana Sarada, guardando total silencio, temiendo interferir en el asunto que significaba la relación entre ambas hermanas, pero percibiendo que quizá en ese momento todo pudiese dejarse atrás. Sarada desvió su mirada hacia Aratani, casi pidiéndole permiso para poder hablar con su hermana, cosa que la Sultana permitió sin el menor problema. Suspirando sutilmente para sí misma, Sarada señalo la terraza aledaña a los aposentos y a la que—en total silencio—se dirigieron ante la atenta mirada de Aratani que—eligiendo despreocuparse—únicamente se mantuvo sentada sobre el diván acariciando acompasadamente su vientre, sintiendo el movimiento y pataditas de sus bebés, notándolos inusualmente inquietos, porque con toda seguridad debía de ser más de uno, tal y como había mencionado el doctor C hace meses atrás.

-Izumi…- intento hablar Sarada.

-En vista de todo lo que ha sucedido, creo que es mejor dejar el pasado atrás- interrumpió Izumi para sorpresa de su hermana que no hubo esperado estas palabras, -si estás de acuerdo- consulto la pelicastaña, esperando que su hermana no la odiase por haber actuado tal infantilmente con anterioridad.

-Es todo lo que deseo- garantizo Sarada, sonriéndole agradecida.

-Claro que eso no significa que te halla perdonado o que haya olvidado lo que hiciste, eso se quedara siempre en mi corazón- advirtió Izumi, sin decir que la odiaba por ello, pero sí que no había sido un experiencia agradable de vivir, -pero quiero a mi hermana a mi lado-sonrió la pelicastaña, llamando _hermana_ a Sarada por primera vez en tantos meses.

-Y yo te quiero a ti- sonrió Sarada, tremendamente feliz por dejar atrás aquella enemistad unilateral y sin sentido.

Tal y como su madre siempre decía, amistades y aliados podían ir y venir, pero el vínculo que compartían como familia…eso era algo que jamás podría desaparecer y no debían permitir que nada ni nadie e interpusiera entre ellos, eran hijos del mismo padre, hijos de la misma madre que los habían criado y amado tan intensamente y que seguía velando de forma incansable por ellos aún hoy. Pelear y discutir era algo absurdo, y ambas lo hubieron corroborado, sonriéndose hermanablemente entre sí. El silencio tan dulce y entrañable que se había formado entre ambas se rompió de forma repentina en tanto escucharon un claro quejido por parte de Aratani, regresando al interior de la habitación inmediatamente.

-Aratani- Izumi acudió a su lado, inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien?- consulto Sarada.

Sarada podía suponer que era lo que, quizá, estuviera pasando ya que tenía experiencia en el ámbito de la maternidad, pero Izumi…Izumi por su parte no comprendía que es lo que estaba pasando. La Haseki del Príncipe heredero hubo guardo silencio por un breve segundo, sin despegar las manos de su vientre por mero instinto, esperando haberse equivocado luego de haber sentido aquella repentina y dolorosísima punzada que prácticamente le había quitado el aliento, pero lejos de ser una falsa alarma, Aratani corroboro—quejándose de dolor—que no se trataba de una falsa alarma, no era un dolor repentino ni esporádico; eran contracciones.

-Va a nacer ahora- advirtió Aratani.

-Tranquila- amenizo Sarada, sosteniendo una de las manos de Aratani, ayudándola a levantarse y avanzar hacia la cama.

-Aún falta tiempo- se preocupó Izumi, no sabiendo si eso era bueno o malo.

-No creo que quiera discutir con ellos, Sultana- bromeo Aratani, ya que bien podía tratarse de un parto múltiple, como había dicho el doctor C.

Más que nada ayudada por la Sultana Sarada, Aratani consiguió sentarse sobre la cama, tendiéndose lentamente sobre esta, sintiendo las contracciones ir y venir de forma reiterada y continua, casi volviéndose un sentir normal en tanto desaparecían, solo para regresar con más fuerza, haciéndose clara la idea de que el parto iba a tener lugar de una forma u otra, sin importar que fuera prematuro. Nerviosa, ansiosa y por otro lado asustada, así es como se sentía Izumi que lentamente fue superando su sorpresa inicial, reparando en la ayuda que habrían de necesitar, porque el parto no se efectuaría sin la debida asistencia.

-Yugito- llamo Izumi, saliendo de su estupor inicial. Las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente por la doncella de la Sultana que ingreso, reverenciándola respetuosamente, -trae al doctor C y la partera, rápido- ordeno la pelicastaña.

-Tranquila, respira- índico Sarada, inspirando lenta y pausadamente para que Aratani la imitase, ignorando el suave chirrido de las puertas cerrándose.

Repitiendo el actuar de la Sultana Sarada y viendo a la Sultana Izumi situarse a su izquierda y sostener su mano libre, Aratani hubo de reconocer que sentía miedo, miedo como no había manifestado sentir jamás. Un embarazo siempre era un riesgo, desde el inicio hasta el final, siempre podían suceder un hecho imprevisto y lo más recurrente era que o el bebé no sobreviviese luego del parto o que la madre tampoco lo hiciera. Incluso la Sultan Sakura había corrido peligro en más de alguno de sus embarazos, incluso llegando a sufrir una hemorragia. Todo podía suceder y más que miedo por si misma. Aratani sentía miedo por su hijo o hija, temía que; siendo unas criaturas totalmente inocentes, no pudiesen sobrevivir.

-Tengo miedo- confeso Aratani.

-Estamos aquí, no nos moveremos de tu lado- prometió Sarada.

-Todo estará bien- animo Izumi, indudablemente nerviosa por la situación.

Había tres mujeres embarazas en la habitación, pero solamente una iba a dar a luz, y puede que su vida corriera riesgo por ello…

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos, **¡Regrese!** , perdón por la demora, de hecho tenia pensado actualizar ayer pero llegue muy agotada tras esforzarme por encontrar el cable que ahora tengo y con que puedo acceder a mi disco extraible y continuar trayendoles las actualizaciones de mis fic :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" posiblemente mañana o a más tardar el lunes :3), a **Adrit126** (pidiendo paciencia con respecto a su fic: " **El Emperador Sasuke** " ya que mis profesores siguen llenandome de trabajo :3)a **Miryale** (garantizándole que Sakura sera la única mujer del Sultan) y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción. Si tienen alguna sugerencia en serio apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	36. Chapter 35

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 35

En el Imperio Uchiha y la vida cortesana, más bien, las rencillas personales, diferencias o problemas de cualquier tipo habitualmente tendían a mantenerse al margen en momentos de importancia y—por así decirlo—recogimiento en que se debía recibir debida y alegremente al Sultan y al Príncipe Heredero que regresaban de su " _misión diplomática_ " a Persia, que había tardado cuanto era necesario, ni más ni menos. Por ello es que, y con el debido formalismo, las hijas y esposa del Sultan, así como la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, se encontraban presentes en los aposentos del Sultan, esperando la llegada del soberano y el Príncipe.

Encabezando la fila se encontraba, evidentemente, la Sultana Sakura, acompañada de su pequeña hija, la Sultana Hanan, así como por la Sultana Aratani, inmediatamente junto a ella se hallaba la primogénita de la Sultana Sakura, la Sultana Mikoto, la mujer más poderosa del Imperio tras su madre, envidiada y deseada por muchos, casi a la par que su progenitora. Portaba un sencillo vestido de seda Porráceo, de escote en V ribeteado en encaje, y con tres botones de igual color que cerraban el escote, y mangas ajustadas y afianzadas desde los hombros a las muñecas, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de tafetán negro plagada de bordados de hilo de oro, emulando ondas y ramas con pequeñas flores de cerezo, cerrada bajo el busto formando un escote en V y abierta bajo el vientre. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo así su cuello que solo conseguía resaltar un par de pendientes de cuna de oro con un rubí en el centro y ribeteado alrededor por un serie de diminuto diamantes, a juego con el velo granate que sostenía la corona de oro en forma d flores de cerezo, ribeteada en diamantes y que mutaba en una especie de broche frontal que hacia caer un diminuto rubí en forma de lagrima por sobre su frente.

A continuación de su hermana mayor se encontraba la Sultana Shina, seria pero hermosa como siempre a pesar de su indisoluble animadversión, —a la par de la que sentía su madre—no dejándose afectar por ella. Lucía un agraciado pero sencillo vestido de seda caoba, calzado a su envidiable figura, de escote corazón con seis botones de diamante ambarino desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, así como de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que continuaban en holgadas mangas de gasa que llegaban a cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de igual color, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abierta en el frente, escasamente unida por sobre el escote y a la altura del vientre por obra del encaje salmón claro que se encontraba engarzado; en los costados de la chaqueta, en los bordes de las mangas y en secciones inespecíficas de la tela, emulando ondas, pétalos y flores de cerezo enlazadas con el soberbio emblema de los Uchiha. Su largo cabello rubio castaño se encontraba totalmente suelto pero peinado de tal modo que sus cadenciosos rizos cayeran totalmente sobre su hombro derecho, adornando por una corona de oro, diamantes y cristales, emulando un compleja estructura en forma de ondas y flores de jazmín –que sostenía un velo burdeo, —a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima.

Junto a sus dos hermanas e igualmente hermosa relucía la Sultana Sarada, cuyo embarazo no hacía más que enaltecer su temple sereno que la asemejaba tanto a su madre pese a las destacables diferencias físicas como lo eran el color de cabello y los ojos, porque de otro modo todos daban por hecho de que bien podría ser su hermana gemela. Aun esbelta y sumamente agraciada, la Sultana portaba un sencillo vestido morado de escote bajo y cuadrado, así como mangas holgadas de seda que llegaban a cubrirle las manos, sencillo en realidad pero del cual apenas y eran visibles la mitad de las mangas y la falda ya que sobre este se hallaba una chaqueta de seda indigno, cerrada por sietes botones de plata desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, así como de mangas ajustadas y cortas hasta los codos, abierta bajo el vientre, el centro del corpiño, el borde del escote y las mangas, así como el dobladillo de la falda estaban enmarcados por un escueto pero favorecedor bordado y encaje de escamas de plata que aportaban un aspecto riguroso e igualmente digno. Su largo cabello azabache, plagado de ricos, se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, resaltando su cuello que se encontraba adornado por una cadena de plata de la cual pendía un dije de una de diamante con un zafiro homólogo en su centro, a imagen de un par de pendientes a juego, sobre su cabeza se hallaba una corona de plata, escamas de oro, diamantes, al igual que zafiros y topacios emulando una estructura en forma de espinas y diminutos capullos de rosa.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke y su Alteza el Príncipe Daisuke!- anuncio el heraldo, desde el exterior.

En tanto las puertas se hubieron abierto, por obra de los leales jenízaros en el exterior y, como dictaba la tradición, de forma inmediata todos los presentes—a excepción de la Sultana Sakura—bajaron la cabeza y reverenciaron al Sultan y al Príncipe Heredero que ingresaron en la habitación y cuya mirada de forma inmediata se centró en la Sultana Haseki—que había ejercido como Regente del Sultanato—que se mantenía digna e insuperable, acaparando sus miradas indudablemente.

El Sultan se mostraba soberbio y orgulloso y como siempre, portando—por sobre la usual túnica color negro de cuello alto y manga ajustadas, cerrada en torno al cuello por un broche de cuna de oro con una piedra de ónix en el centro—un Kaftan de terciopelo negro plagado de estampados gris claro que representaban el emblema de los Uchiha y cuyos contornos estaban trazados en hilo cobrizo, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros que se destacaban por unas marcadas hombreras de cuero color negro, y ceñido al cuerpo por un fajín de seda color negro en complemento a las botas de cuero de usanza militar que resultaba escasamente visibles. Sasuke se sintió devuelto a la vida en cuanto vislumbro el rostro de esposa, ero de igual modo el puñal de la culpa se clavó en su pecho al ver que no lucia tan radiantemente alegre como en ocasiones anteriores, a su regreso, solo se veía simplemente alegre pero en una medida muy estricta como recordatorio de que nada de lo que él había hecho estaba olvidado aun, a pesar del tiempo.

Pero y si bien el protocolo hacia que el Sultan fuese el centro de la atención, en todo momento, la atención del poderosísimo gobernante del Imperio que gobernaba al mundo no estaba centrada en nadie salvo en su Sultana Haseki, a quien había añorado cada minuto, hora, día y semana desde su partida; contando ansiosamente los instantes que faltaran para volver a estar ante ella que era su paz absoluta en el mundo, su ancla, su razón de vivir, su conciencia y su justicia. Temía no poder jamás ser merecedor de su perdón, pero pese a ello se consolaba a si mismo con la esperanza de que—con paciencia y tiempo—pudieran dejar los hechos tristes atrás, no tenían por qué permitir que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro desapareciera por acontecimientos mucho más importantes que ellos mismos.

Había mantenido una regencia simplemente ecuánime y perfecta en ausencia del Sultan y el Príncipe Heredero, eso el pueblo bien podía afirmarlo de viva voz y Sakura se enorgullecía de saber que—a pesar de su sufrimiento, -podía hacer felices a aquellos que no tenían nada y que la necesitaban como la luna que era el emblema elemental que representaba al Imperio y la capital. Sabía que, quizá, cuando ya estuviese muerta el mundo fuese a darle múltiples nombres, pero en lugar de suceder en esas circunstancias, estaba sucediendo ahora; ángel, Regina, Sultana de Sultanas, Madre Sultana, guía, emisaria, enviada de Kami…jamás, en su humilde y sencillo pasado, había llegado a siquiera concebir tener un grado de semejante importancia en el mundo: había pasado de ser una insignificante joven griega a ser la mujer y Sultana más poderosa del mundo. La Sultana Haseki del Imperio, —además de Regente del Sultanato—portaba un sencillo vestido crema claro, de escote redondo con tres botones de perla en caída vertical desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían cuales lienzos de gasa, exponiendo sus brazos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta turquesa metálico plagada de bordado de hilo de plata e incrustaciones de diamante, cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre, permitiendo así que ambas capas del conjunto fueran plenamente visibles. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba prolijamente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo su cuello alrededor del cual se hallaba el infaltable emblema de lo Uchiha que complementaba una hermosa corona de oro blanco, diamantes, zafiros y topacios que emulaba rosas azules y que combinaban a la perfección con un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima.

-Majestad, bienvenido- saludo Sakura cordialmente, plasmando una sonrisa sutil en su rostro pero que en consonancia con su belleza la hacía lucir indudablemente perfecta y angelical.

-Sakura, te extrañe tanto- el Uchiha hubo acortado irrefrenablemente las distancias entre ambos, besándole la frente y contentándose con la serenidad de su rostro que no presto objeción alguna. La mirada del Sultan descendió a la pequeña figura de pie junto al costado de la falda de su Haseki, manteniendo su diminuta mano aferrada a la de s madre a quien se asemejaba tanto. -Hanan, que grande estas- Sasuke se inclinó para cargar a su hija menor que se abrazó fuertemente de él, soltando la mano de su madre.

El tiempo había favorecido muy bien a todos los miembros de la familia Imperial, desde el gallardo Sultan, a su Sultana Haseki, y si alguien merecía ser alagada por su belleza singular e inocente—después de la Sultana Sakura, —esa personita sin lugar a dudas era la Sultana Hanan que con ya casi dos años daba obvias señales de ser tan hermosa en el futuro como lo eran cada una de sus hermanas; con sus rizos rosados se arremolinaban hasta la altura de sus hombros, adornados por una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de oro y decorada con una serie de pequeños diamantes color rosa sobre su estructura. Su infantil y diminuta figura se encontraba cubierta por un vestido rosa claro de escote cuadrado, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas como lienzos para replicar parte de la imagen de su progenitora y hermanas, por no hablar de la chaqueta a juego sobre el vestido, plagada de bordados de oro, cerrada por dos botones de perla, formando un escote en V, y abierta a la altura del vientre.

-Te extrañe, papá- garantizo la pequeña Sultana con su dulce voz infantil cargada de cariño, sorprendiendo a su padre que no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia su Haseki que sonrió ante su sorpresa.

-Aprendió a hablar en tu ausencia- explico Sakura, sin partir la mirada de su hija que fue cuidadosamente depositada sobre el suelo, intercalando su mirada desde su gallardo padre a su hermosa madre.

-Como siempre, me pierdo las mejores cosas- ironizo Sasuke, acariciando cuidadosamente la mejilla de su hija que sonrió aún más, inflando sus infantiles mofletes en un gesto totalmente enternecedor.

La mirada que la Sultana Haseki le dirigió al Sultan era lo que se esperaba que fuera, —por protocolo—una sonrisa escasa y sin demasiado interés sobre su persona, en cierto modo era correcto decir que parecía expresar una milésima del amor que—en su día—se habían profesado el uno al otro y que ahora solo parecía unilateral, pero pronto ese tema paso a segundo plano en cuanto la mirada de la Sultana se llenó de calidez y una radiante sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, única y exclusivamente dedicada a su hijo Daisuke que respetuosamente sostuvo una de sus manos y le beso los nudillos caballerosamente con un gesto tanto afectuoso como protocolario.

El Príncipe tan digno y sereno como era en presencia de su madre, portaba un riguroso y elegante—por sobre la usual túnica azul oscuro de cuello y mangas ajustadas—Kaftan azul marino de cuello alto, marcadas hombreras, y sin mangas, la tela estaba plagada de estampados dorados que replicaban el emblema de los Uchiha, el centro del Kaftan, el cuello y las hombreras eran totalmente lisos, y el centro del pecho—bajo el cuello—contaba con una serie de seis botones de oro en grupos horizontales—de tres—en caída vertical, entrelazados entre sí por hilos de oro replicando el contorno de un moño, y finalmente el Kaftan se ceñía a su cuerpo por un fajín de seda azul oscuro que creaba la elegante caída del Kaftan y ocultaba ligeramente la mayor parte de la visión que eran las botas de cuero color negro, de usanza militar.

-Daisuke, mi sol- saludo Sakura, sonriéndole radiantemente a su hijo, antes de ser abrazada por él y recibir a cambio su calor maternal tan entrañable para él. -Hay una sorpresa que se querrás ver- advirtió la Haseki, haciendo que el abrazo que rompiera lentamente, percatándose de ipso facto de la extrañeza en la mirada de su hijo. -Aratani- nombro Sakura.

Sonriéndoles una vez más a su madre y a su hermana menor, la mirada de Daisuke no tardo en trasladarse hacia su Haseki que sabía se hallaba junto a su madre, como siempre, pero resulto sorpresivo para el Príncipe verla tal esbelta y hermosa como recordaba, habiendo dejado atrás—aparentemente—el embarazo en que él recordaba haberla despedido hacía meses atrás. Aratani no consiguió evitar sonreír ligeramente ante la sorpresa visible en los ojos de su príncipe, y es que la figura de la Haseki del Príncipe destellaba no solo encanto sino madurez en aquel sencillo vestido de seda aguamarina de escote corazón, con cinco botones de diamante desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas frontalmente cuales lienzos de seda que se arremolinan a los costados de sus brazos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de tafetán teal, con marcadas hombreras y escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre, con una serie de bordados que replicaban el emblema de los Uchiha en puntos inexacto de la tela, por no aludir el grueso margen de encaje dorado que replicaba flores de cerezo en los bordes y el dobladillo de la chaqueta, así como en las hombreras. Su largo cabello castaño cual marea de rizos caían libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarcando el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello, y ocultando parcialmente un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima que complementaba la una sencilla corona de oro, esmeraldas y diamantes que emulaba flores de cerezo y capullos de rosa, manteniendo sus manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, Aratani lucia su sortija de matrimonio, casi siendo la homologa de la Sultana Sakura, de pie a su lado.

La belleza de su Haseki resultaba inexplicable para Daisuke ya que no había recibido noticia alguna que comunicase el hecho de que el parto ya había tenido lugar, pero cualquier pregunta que el Príncipe Heredero pensase en hacer fue respondida de forma inmediata en tanto Aratani volteo ligeramente su mirada hacia las tres doncellas que se hallaba tras ella, cada una cargando un bebé en concreto; el primero vestía de azul oscuro y era el vivo reflejo de su difunto hermano Kagami, adorable y llamativo, el segundo vestía de verde y unidos a sus propios rasgos se encontraban los de Aratani en una conjunción perfecta, peor la tercera—que claramente era una niña—vestía de rosa y era una amalgama de belleza entre su madre y Aratani, con los mismos brillantes orbes esmeralda que lo observaron con curiosidad. Había esperado un Príncipe, o un a Sultana, o incluso tal vez dos hijos, ¿pero tres…? Eso era más de lo que hubiera llegado a concebir siquiera, era abrumadoramente sorpresivo y perfecto.

-¿Tres?, ¿Cómo…?- enormemente feliz, Daisuke no pudo evitar tartamudear, no cabiendo en su sorpresa.

-El parto se adelantó- esclareció Sarada, de pie junto a Aratani, -ya que todo salió perfectamente quisimos darte la sorpresa- explico la Uchiha, sonriendo con ternura a sus pequeños sobrinos y sobrina.

Había sido un parto muy largo que no solo había ocupado toda la noche en que había iniciado sino también parte de la mañana del día siguiente; afortunadamente Aratani había salido ilesa de todo y en un par de días se había recuperado por completo, y gracias a ello es que el Palacio estaba rebosante de felicidad ante lo que significaba la expansión del imperio de tal manera. Volteando hacia sus doncellas es que Aratani cargo cuidadosamente al que era su primogénito entre sus brazos, besándole la frente antes de tendérselo a Daisuke que sonrió con esperanzas renovadas, siendo cálidamente observado pro su madre que se sentía tranquila al volver a verlo feliz.

-Y vaya sorpresa- rió Daisuke, mucho más interesado en su única Sultana, la pequeña bebé de rizos castaños y obres esmeralda que Aratani mantuvo en sus brazos.

-Baru, Kagami y Sumiye- nombro Aratani, intercalando su mirada hacia sus hijos respectivamente.

El parto había sucedido hacia ya casi dos semanas, y ante la ausencia del Sultan y el Príncipe Heredero es que la Sultana Sakura se había hecho cargo de nombrar a los pequeños Príncipes y Sultana; Baru y Kagami en honor a os de sus hijos, hermanos de Daisuke, y que habían sido jóvenes y nobles miembros del Imperio; y Sumiye, una variación del nombre Safiye que significaba puro, eran nombres más que adecuados para os nuevos integrantes del Imperio y que—Kami mediante—habrían de mantener le poderío que tanto se luchaba por mantener, eso y la piedad. Daisuke asintió sin reproche alguno, besando la frente de Aratani que le sonrió, feliz y plena por estar junto a él nuevamente, como tanto había deseado. Sasuke paso tras Daisuke, situándose frente a Sarada que le sonrió radiantemente a su padre, entrelazando sus manos on la de él, leal l hombre más importante en su vida por más que—al igual que su madre, hermanas y hermanos—tuviera mucho que reprocharle al Sultan del mundo.

-Sarada, me entere de la noticia, Kami mediante esta vez será una Sultana- oro Sasuke, no por ello menos orgulloso de su nieto Izuna.

-Es lo que también deseo sinceramente, padre- secundo Sarada, feliz de volver a ver a su familia reunida tras aquella separación que había durado unos breves meses.

Una última mirada fue todo cuanto padre e hija hubieron necesitado para saber que sus sentimientos iban en consonancia, o al menos hasta que la atención del Sultan se hubo dirigido a su segunda hija, aquella que relucía como él sol, que siempre mantenía su dignidad y que indudablemente tenía una moral y justicia tan elevada que solo podía compararse a la de su madre, homologa en su belleza y por cuyas venas corría la misma sangre griega, la misma libertad de espíritu, un espirito absolutamente indomable, el mismo ímpetu y la misma fuerza y tolerancia con que dirigirse a todos cuantos la vieran y rodearan. Una Sultana en todo, pero esencialmente reconocida por su título y su linaje sanguíneo.

-Shina- nombro Sasuke, haciendo que el temple de seguridad de su hija se marcara aun más, -me dejas sin palabras- elogio el Uchiha ante la elegancia demostrada por su hija que jamás era menos de lo que todos esperaban que fuera una Sultana.

-Creí que solo el Sultan del mundo tenía esa habilidad- bromeo Shina, plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luciendo absolutamente impecable como siempre es que la mirada de Sasuke no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia su hija mayor, la segunda mujer más poderosa del Imperio, una que mantenía sus sentimientos aislados de la política y que su vez le permitían a Sasuke saber que ninguna de sus hijas—aparentemente—le guardaba recelo alguno pese a las difíciles decisiones que había tenido que tomar. Mikoto era muy parecida a Sakura, indudablemente, pero del mismo modo era diferente de ella en muchas cosas, y eso aparentemente era una virtud en su caso.

-Mikoto- Sasuke no aparto su vista del rostro de su primogénita, acariciándole cariñosamente los hombros y recibiendo a cambio una luminosa e incomparable sonrisa.

-Padre- sonrió Mikoto, ignorando todo prejuicio que tuviera hacia el Sultan, solo viendo a su padre en aquellos momentos, tal y como habían hecho sus hermanas, -gracias a Kami ambos regresaron con bien, nuestras oraciones siempre se dirigieron hacia ustedes- garantizo la pelirosa con absoluta sinceridad.

-Creo que por ello volvimos antes de lo planeado- comento Sasuke, haciendo sonreír aún más a su hija que fingió desinterés pese a que eso no fuese su estilo, solo para amenizar aún más la instancia.

Si bien el Imperio Uchiha se ceñía a tradiciones muy marcadas, estipuladas por un protocolo rigurosísimo que hacia competencia a los protocolos regidos en corte europeas como la española; eso no significase que las personas pertenecientes a la familia real fueran seres frívolos, egoístas y maliciosos que pensaran en sí mismos. Claro, desde el exterior mucho se podía inferir por meras apariencias, pero la familia Imperial en el Sultanato que se ejercía era una familia unida, cálida, que si bien no se expresaba en público interinamente estaba llena de amor, todos se mantenían unidos entre sí, unidos por lazos invisibles, por ello es que esa reunión tenía lugar ante el regreso de un Sultan o miembro de la dinastía. En décadas y siglos pasados no era tan necesario cumplir con ese formalismo, pero para la Sultan Haseki, Sultanas y Príncipes no era una obligación, pero una representación de lo unidos que estaban entre sí, como la familia que eran. Bajo aquellas circunstancias y pensamientos es que resulto aún más extraño para Sasuke reparar en la ausencia de su hijo Shisui; más no dándole importancia a la ausencia de su hija Izumi que bien podía encontrarse en su propio Palacio, ¿pero Shisui…? Eso no tenía explicación.

-¿Shisui no vino?- afirmo Sasuke, más bien, inquieto con respecto a ello.

-No se siente bien- justifico Mikoto de forma inmediata.

-Nada grave espero- infirió el Uchiha, esperando que no estuvieran encubriendo u ocultando algo de él.

-En absoluto- determino Sakura, de manera inquebrantable, para así dar por zanjado el tema, -pero prefirió recuperarse y estar presentable adecuadamente- se expresó la Haseki con un tono respetuoso ero igualmente cortante, observando a Sasuke a los ojos.

Si bien hasta ahora había sido discreta, responsable, perfecta, callada y servicial; Sakura no pudo evitar proteger a su hijo con su propia autoridad en la corte, quizá no ostentase el poder sanguíneo que Sasuke tenía por derecho de nacimiento, pero ella era la imagen del Sultanato, el pueblo siempre estaba con ella, ¿Qué importaba Sasuke? Ella era quien sostenía ese Imperio y se había sacrificado como fiel testimonio de ello. Si Sasuke quería mantenerse en el trono, debía tener su beneplácito en absolutamente todo, de lo contrario desaparecería, y Sakura no tenía reparos en admitirlo. De la forma más ligera posible es que un débil sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Mikoto y Shina que se hubieron observado de sola sayo entre sí, inclusive Sarada que por apariencias de mantuvo imperturbable sabía que más que lealtad hacia el Sultan, hora todas ellas—inclusive Daisuke y Aratani, así como Naruto Uzumaki—estaban absolutamente volcadas a proteger a Shisui.

-Que sea como él quiera- acepto Sasuke.

* * *

Si bien Shisui se sentía mucho más calmado y seguro gracias a las continuas atenciones de su madre y el hecho del enorme e insuperable poder que ella poseía; Shisui seguía en su propia rutina, recostados sobre su cama en ropa de dormir, pero acompañado por su hermana Izumi que—sosteniendo un pequeño plato e porcelana con dulces en su regazo—no despegaba su vista de él, haciéndole compañía. Su embarazo seguía sin hacerse notorio, peor los antojos ya habían iniciado y prueba de ello era el hecho de la forma en que los dulces no abandonaban su entorno, habiendo decidido permanecer en el Palacio tanto por él como por lealtad a su madre, sabiéndola el foco de la auténtica verdad del Imperio.

-Nuestra madre tuvo que mentir y decir que no estabas bien- reprocho Izumi, tomando una postura de hermana mayor.

Habiendo obtenido el consentimiento de su madre para encontrarse ausente durante el recibimiento otorgado a su padre y hermano es que Izumi se hallaba en compañía de su hermano mellizo, sabía que las preocupaciones y temores Shisui eran grandes, y parecía padecer de una enfermedad mental que lo hacía aún más vulnerable, no al nivel de su tío Yosuke, afortunadamente, pero no por ello menos preocupante; para ella, sus hermanas y especialmente su madre que modificaba su entorno y rutina con tal de pasar tiempo con Shisui. Sentada tranquilamente frente a su hermano, Izumi portaba un vestido de seda y encaje zafiro-violáceo, inocente y muy femenino por decir lo menos, de escote corazón y marcadas hombreras ribeteadas en encaje al igual que los costados y parte central del corpiño, la falda por otro modo era más bien lisa pero igualmente constando con un patrón destacable de encaje que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha, las mangas por otro lado—hecha de gasa—eran transparentes, pero igualmente plagada de bordados con diamantes engarzados como el resto de la tela. Su largo cabello castaño caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros en una cascada de rizos que se veía adornada por una sencilla corona de oro y perlasen forma de lágrima a juego con un par de pendientes.

-No se lo pedí- protesto Shisui, no deseando pensar en su padre bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Modera tu vocabulario, Shisui- reprendió Izumi, valiéndose de su experiencia para mangonear a su mellizo que era más inmaduro e inocente que ella.

Izumi no necesitaba cuestionarse nada para saber que Shisui si valoraba todo cuanto hacia su madre, los riesgos que estaba dispuesta a tomar con tal de protegerlos a todos ellos; pero eso no dejaba de ser preocupante. Si el Sultan había aprobado la ejecución de uno de sus hijos sin titubeo alguno, ¿Por qué no habría de deshacerse de su esposa, de la mujer que decía amar? Nada era seguro, eso era lo peor; si se daba algo por sentado, acababa siendo la ruina de cualquiera: se caía cuando no se pensaba que caería, y se moría cuando no se pensaba que se moriría. El regreso de Daisuke alegraba a Shisui, desde luego, era su hermano y deseaba tenerlo cerca; pero el regreso de su padre…eso solo contribuía a inquietar más el frágil sentir nerviosos de Shisui que poco y nada conseguía ocultar su miedo hacia su propio padre y la devastadora idea de que acabase ejecutándolo, más pese a sus propias preocupaciones es que Shisui elogio no manifestar sus miedos y—en lugar de ello—optar por hacer algo que hasta entonces no había hecho:

-Felicidades, por cierto- declaró Shisui, sonriéndole su hermana.

-Gracias- sonrió Izumi, sosteniendo una de las manos de su hermano entre las suyas.

No quería abrumar a su hermana con sus preocupaciones, no si Izumi se encontraba embarazada, porque sabía que lo que su hermana menos debía de sentir eran miedos o nervios. Debía dominarse a sí mismo, de lo contrario se volviera un objetivo más que obvio para su padre y entonces el mismo seria quien acabaría firmando su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

Bajo la atenta mirada del Príncipe Heredero y su Haseki es que las doncellas de la Sultana se hubieron retirado a las habitaciones aledañas a las propias, donde residían los Príncipe Baru y Kagami, la Sultana Sumiye, así como la Sultana Aratani que más bien habría de considerar suyos los aposentos del Príncipe ya que pocas veces abandonaba aquel lugar. Por más que las puertas se hubieran cerrado tras la partida de las doncellas es que Daisuke—sentado tras su cama, junto a Aratani—aun no alcanzaba a creer el modo en que la vida le había devuelto todo lo que había perdido por causa de Koyuki; Midoriko y sus hijos Sasuke y Mikoto estaba muertos, pero si bien no los recuperaría jamás, ahora tenía a Aratani a quien amaba de todo corazón, a Baru y Kagami—no un Príncipe, sino dos—y una hija; Sumiye. Desde luego que pensaba tener más hijos junto a Aratani, otra niña quizá, pro hasta hora estaba más que agradecido por los obsequios que la providencia le había brindado, el más grande de ellos era Aratani, su Haseki.

-Aun me parece un sueño- confeso Daisuke, observando la dulce faz de Aratani que le sonrió a cambio, entrelazando sus manos con las de él, portando e su mano derecha la sortija que él le había obsequiado en su noche de bodas.

-Pero no lo es- confirmo Aratani, como lo más obvio del mundo, y eso era para ella aquella realidad, -estas aquí, ellos están aquí y siempre lo estaremos- prometió la Sultana, alzando una de sus manos y colocándola cálidamente sobre la mejilla del Príncipe que recargo su mejilla en ella.

Rememorando el pasado es que Daisuke podía recordar con claridad lo sucedido: Aratani había llegado al Palacio la misma noche en que él había abandonado los Kafer, como si de una señal se tratase, un nuevo inicio, una prueba d que lo que creía haber sentido por Koyuki estaba totalmente equivocado. Gracias a Aratani había retomado el rumbo correcto en su vida, se había reintegrado como un Príncipe leal al Imperio, había vuelto a dirigirle su amor y devoción a su madre, todo por Aratani que ahora le devolvía lo que creía perdido, una familia propia; ella que era su esposa, le había dado dos hijos y una hija. Sentado frente a ella es que Daisuke se permitió la egoísta acción de contemplarla tan atentamente que Aratani llego a sentirse casi como una inocente golondrina bajo la vista de un poderoso león.

Silueta perfecta y simplemente tentadora, piel blanca como el alabastro, un rostro delicado y redondeado; labios exquisitos, tanto perfectos físicamente como dulces en tacto, una nariz pequeña, delicada y que creaba una ecuanimidad total en cuya cima se encontraban unas cejas finas pero que solo hacían destacar aún más la profundidad de sus ojos, comparables a un estuche de esmeraldas adornadas por pestañas sin par. Sus largos rizos castaños caían sobre sus hombros en su espontánea y natural perfección, enmarcando su rostro e impidiéndole a Daisuke apartar sus ojos de ella, ni sentirse infinitamente abrumado por su perfume. No solo griega, —al igual que su madre—sino que, de igual modo, era indiscutiblemente encantadora e importante para él, invaluable. Después de su madre, Aratani era lo más importante en su vida, su soporte y esperanza, su alegría y su razón de ser.

-Eres tan hermosa- elogio Daisuke con absoluta fascinación, -te extrañe tanto- manifestó el Uchiha pegando su frente a la de ella, casi rosando sus labios con los de ella.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿no?- sonrió Aratani, si reparo alguno, más que dispuesta; como siempre.

-Lo estas- afirmo el Uchiha, situando posesivamente una de sus manos en el cuello de su esposa penas una fracción de segundo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

Como siempre, el beso contenía todo cuanto ambos hubieran podido desear; el amor incondicional que se tenían y que había crecido ante la distancia y tiempo transcurrido, la lealtad que se tenían más allá de los títulos y el protocolo, y ese deseo que no cesaba, esa necesidad de amarse del modo en que lo hacían. Sonriendo contra los labios del Príncipe, Aratani se dejó recostar sobre la cama apenas y sintió una de las manos de Daisuke situarse sobre uno de sus muslos, bajo el vestido. Ya habían pasado los cuarenta días de reposo, habían ansiado volver estar juntos luego de estar separados por primera vez, ¿Por qué esperar? Ambos se preguntaron eso muy vagamente, permitiendo que ese fuego incandescente que sentían surcara libremente por ambos, producto de su amor.

* * *

Un nuevo día se alzaba glorioso en el poderoso Imperio Uchiha, y el jardín Imperial, en su increíble belleza, era alumbrado por la cálida y amena luz del sol que hacia brillar el agua del estanque y las fuentes, las flores ligeramente húmedas, cubiertas de roció y que florecían impecablemente bajo los cuidados que los sirvientes les brindaban para satisfacer los deseos de los habitantes del Palacio, aún más especialmente de la Sultana Sakura que incluso decidía encargarse del cuidado personal de las rosas que crecían y que eran—junto a las flores de cerezo—sus flores predilectas, jamás ineludibles de su atención; mimadas personalmente por ella en todos los momentos libres y que la Sultana bien sabía aprovechar, siendo tan escasamente egoísta que los soldados jenízaros que ejercían como escolta prácticamente la idolatraban y veneraban como si fuese la mismísima Venus, Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza e igualmente Selene, la diosa romana de la luna, una mujer enigmática, hermosa, poderosa y con un carácter empoderado y cargado de valor que hacía vasallo y humilde al más poderoso de los hombres del Imperio, incluso al Sultan, o al menos anteriormente ya que ahora la Sultana Sakura apuntaba su lealtad hacia el Imperio, no al Sultanato, o al menos no más que por meras apariencias.

Pero, fuera por las circunstancias que fuera por las cuales la Sultana Haseki se encontraba en el jardín, nadie se oponía a ello, contemplando desde lejos el modo en que la sencilla capa de seda y encaje esmeralda claro—casi aguamarina—realzaba el color de sus ojos, cerrada alrededor de su cuello por broche de oro, ocultaba su vestido, su largo cabello rosado se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca y-a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y esmeralda en forma de lagrima-una hermosa corona de oro, esmeraldas y piedras de jade en forma de orquídeas resplandecía sobre su cabello, sosteniendo un largo velo color jade a juego con toda su deslumbrante apariencia.

La Sultana mantuvo su total atención en las rosas que estaban bajo sus cuidados, trazando con impecable cuidado le contorno de los pétalos con la punta de sus dedos; sonriendo ante el dulce aroma de las flores que ya estaban en su apogeo, y de aquellas que iniciaban a florecer, siendo asistida en todo momento por Tenten que se mantenía pegada a ella de forma incondicional, velando porque se encontrase bien. Estaba esperando a alguien, y casi haciendo acopio a sus pensamientos es que Sakura hubo levantado la vista hacia la entrada del jardín donde vio parecer a Naruto. Como si de una señal se tratase, e inspirando el aroma de las rosas una última vez, la Sultana se apartó de las flores, cruzando las manos por sobre su vientre y—seguida en todo momento por Tenten—aguardando hasta que Naruto se hubo detenido frente a ella.

-Sultana- reverencio el Uzumaki, devota y respetuosamente.

-Naruto- sonrió Sakura radiantemente como ni siquiera hacía en presencia de Sasuke.

El tiempo lejos de Sasuke, ya habiendo perdido su confianza en él, le habían enseñado una o dos cosas a Sakura; que Naruto la amaba sinceramente, y que en parte ella podía corresponderle muy nimiamente con un cariño y afecto filial, como amigos, pero no más. No quería darse por vencida con respecto a Sasuke, más sabia que la confianza que se rompía una vez por decepción; jamás se recuperaba, y su caso no era diferente, pero de igual modo no quería tirar a la basura el amor que la había sacado de su hogar en la isla Tinos, traído al Palacio, y del cual sus hijos eran fruto. Quería creer que aun había remedio para Sasuke y ella, pese a que jamás pudiera perdonar lo que él había hecho. Del mismo modo es que sabía que si no podía contar con Sasuke, Naruto estaría ahí para ella como lo había estado en todo momento, antes y durante la ausencia de Sasuke e incluso ahora.

-Me sorprende verla aquí tan temprano- reconoció Naruto, no menos cautivado por ella.

-Soy un ave sin alas, Naruto- se expresó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros como si de una niña se tratara, -eso significa que intento tener algo de tiempo para mí, a pesar de las limitaciones- reconoció la Haseki, volteando a ver a Tenten detrás de ella y que sonrió de igual modo.

Desde siempre—incluso e su isla griega—había sido alguien libre, alguien a quien ni siquiera la rigurosa educación de su madre Mebuki había conseguido dominar, una salvaje como Kurenai la había apodado a su llegada al Palacio; alguien que no hacia lo que no deseaba, que no bajaba la cabeza ante nadie, que de un u otra moda imponía su conducta porque sabía que estaba bien, ¿arrogancia? No, no, no; solo simple sentido común y filosofía innata, algo en que los griegos tenían mucho talento. Naruto comprendió, pese a su aparente buen ánimo que ella no estaba bien, el brillo en sus ojos no era de alegría ni paz, era de inquietud y nostalgia, añoranza de días felices, lo mismo que él sentía cada vez que se enfrascaba en el futuro, o en que veía una cualidad o característica de su difunta esposa; la Sultana Hinata, en su hijo Boruto.

-Espero no equivocarme al deducir que no está feliz- declaro Naruto, conociéndola lo suficiente.

-Acertaste, Naruto- confirmo Sakura, bajando la mirada tristemente, -no he sido feliz desde aquella noche- aludió la Haseki, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse de solo recordar la muerte de Rai que había sido su hijo en todo menos en la sangre, pero lo había criado de tal modo que lo amaba como tal, -si mis hijos regresaran a la vida y a mi lado, entonces sería feliz- declaro la Sultana, añorando profundamente ese momento en que su vida llegase naturalmente a su fin, y así poder reencontrarse con tos lo que amaba y había perdido.

-Sucederá Sultana- tranquilizo Naruto, pensando lo mismo que ella, -Kami mediante cada uno de nosotros se reencontrara con quienes amo- secundo el Uzumaki con sinceridad.

Esta declaración no sorprendió ni extraño a Sakura en lo absoluto, ella bien comprendía que un amor tan grande no podía ser olvidado con facilidad, y tampoco es como si ella pretendiese ocupar ese lugar; ciertamente no había conocido bien a la Sultana Hinata como para poder afirmar algo concreto de ella, pero sabía que Naruto no podría haberse enamorado de ella si no fuese una buena persona, pero lastimeramente la muerte le había llamado antes que a Naruto, antes que muchos de los miembros del Imperio, y esto era algo tanto triste como envidiable, dependiendo como se mirase; al fin y al cabo, no existía una sola verdad, o si pero contada desde diferentes perspectivas.

-¿Extrañas a la Sultana Hinata?- inquirió Sakura, con irrefutable curiosidad.

-No hay día en que no la recuerde- afirmo Naruto sin problema alguno, -pero usted sabe, mi Sultana, que hay alguien más en mi corazón- declaro el Uzumaki con inequívoca lealtad.

-Y tú sabes que tienes un lugar en mi corazón- confirmo la Haseki, dedicándole una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas.

* * *

La felicidad era un estado emocional que impulsaba a una persona a exhibir sus sentimiento de forma positiva, por medio de gestos sonrisas, un tono de voz especial y un comportamiento que reflejara—valga la redundancia—la felicidad que se sentía y que igualmente significaba algo importante para un individuo, pero si se tenía un motivo en concreto por el cual ser feliz, se debía disfrutar de él, o eso es lo que Izumi recordaba que su madre le había dicho desde siempre, y por primera vez entendía parte de todo cuanto su madre sentía, porque estaba extasiada y feliz pese a que su embarazo apenas y constase de poco menos de un mes, haciéndola sentir ansiosa por tener entre sus brazos a un o una bebé, fruto de su matrimonio con Mitsuki, un matrimonio del que inicialmente había dudado pero que, con absoluta certeza, ahora estaba basado en el amor, la confianza y la honestidad más pura con la que hubiera podido soñar jamás.

Recorriendo los pasillos del Palacio, de regreso hacia los aposentos de su mellizo, en compañía de él, la Sultana Izumi se mostraba radiante en un sencillo vestido verde claro de escote en V ribeteado en encaje, calzado a su figura y de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas y semi transparentes hasta cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta malaquita de escote en V bordada en hilo de oro para replicar el emblema de los Uchiha como estampado a lo largo de la tela, sin mangas, cerrada a su figura por un cinturón de cadena de oro con esmeraldas incrustada que igualmente hacia que la falda se abriera bajo el vientre. Su largo cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda como una marea de rizos, enmarcando un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de ovalada con una esmeralda en el centro que complementaban la hermosa corona de oro, jade y esmeralda sobre su cabeza, replicando flores de cerezo.

Por otro lado y prácticamente pegado a ella se encontraba el Príncipe Shisui que a pesar de seguir siendo inocente, ingenuo y algo inmaduro, ya era un atractivo joven de quince años y que visiblemente había heredado el inequívoco temple de gobernante de sus antepasados, abuelo, padre y hermano. El Príncipe portaba—por sobe la usual túnica color negro de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas-un sencillo Kaftan Teal de estilo militar, de cuello alto y cerrado, y mangas cortas hasta los codos, abierto bajo el abdomen para así exponer las botas de cuero negro de usanza jenízara y militar, el centro del pecho, el cuello, el dobladillo del Kaftan y el borde de las manga eran verde Veronese, con una serie de cinco botones en caída vertical conformados por hileras—de grupos de tres—horizontales entrelazadas por una gruesa línea de terciopelo color negro que, en conjunto con todo los demás aditamento de su atuendo, lo hacían ver mayor de lo que era.

-Shisui, ¿No hay nadie que llame tu atención?- pregunto Izumi repentinamente.

-¿Mi atención, Izumi?- Shisui no comprendió el trasfondo de su pregunta, parpadeando confundido.

Izumi observo con obviedad a su hermano, evitando reír al contemplar que-a sus dieciocho años-Shisui seguía siendo tan inocente como un niño, todo por ser el menor de los Príncipes y en quien se depositaban expectativas prácticamente nulas de que fuera Sultan algún día; y si su madre no intervenía o lo presionaba, era por respeto a las decisiones de Shisui, o eso es lo que Izumi tenía claro.

-Tenemos la misma edad, es normal que hablemos de estos temas- aludió la Sultana simplemente, dándole a entender a su hermano a que se estaba refiriendo.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Alteza la Sultana Izumi y su Alteza el Príncipe Shisui!

El anuncio del heraldo del Harem resulto insignificante para ambos que se observaron entre sí. La insinuación de parte de su hermana y su propio desconcierto por causa de ello hicieron que ambos se detuvieran en la entrada del Harem, ignorando a las concubinas que-en el interior-se hubieron acomodado en filas paralelas, manteniendo la cabeza abajo tal y como dictaba el protocolo, guardando un silencio inquebrantable, aguardando a la partida o intervención del Príncipe y la Sultana.

-Adelante, tienes el Harem entero para ti- animo Izumi, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las jóvenes que allí se encontraban, -Daisuke no mira a nadie que no sea Aratani, debe haber alguien que te guste- justifico la Sultana, aludiendo brevemente a su hermano y su tendencia; al igual que su padre, a la monogamia, lo cual era ciertamente positivo de mencionar.

Ante aquella suposición o carta blanca para él, Shisui ciertamente no supo que decir. Desde siempre había sido inseguro y por ello es que no tenía la confianza que había poseído su difunto hermano Kagami que había estado a punto de tener un hijo con su favorita, Eri. No, él no se consideraba lo bastante interesante, ni atractivo como para pensar que alguna concubina del Palacio fuera a compartir su interés romántico, si es que ello sucedía, ni tampoco sabía si se desempeñaría según lo esperado; su madre—a fin de no presionarlo—le había brindado el espacio que Shisui consideraba pertinente, no enviándole concubinas ya que Shisui declaraba no sentirse preparado, pero ante el planteamiento de su hermana, Shisui hubo de reconocer que comenzaba a sentir la muda y natural atracción por el sexo opuesto, por ello es que su mirada se centró en las jóvenes del Harem que se mantenían con la mirada baja pero sin conseguir ocultar su belleza y encanto propio, haciendo que la mirada de Shisui se centrara en una de las jóvenes presentes:

Portaba un sencillo vestido jade de escote en V ribeteado en encaje esmeralda en el borde del escote, con cuatro botones de oro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, de mangas holgadas y semi transparentes hasta cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de encaje esmeralda, sin mangas y que se cerraba a escasamente a la altura del vientre por obra de un cinturón de cadena de oro que detallaba su cintura. Su largo cabello castaño formaba sutiles y encantadoras ondas que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarando su rostro por obra de una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada con pequeños cristales jade. Sencilla pero extrañamente cautivante a entender del Príncipe.

-Ella, la de cabello oscuro y vestido jade- señalo Shisui con visible interés, cosa que satisfizo a su hermana por completo.

-Eri- llamo Izumi con una sonrisa.

Eri acudió inmediatamente al llamado de la Sultana Izumi, como siempre haciéndose cargo del Harem en compañía de lady Ino a pesar de que no tenía por qué hacerlo ya que era la madre de una Sultana, más aun así Eri tomaba tal responsabilidad porque deseaba sentir útil y contribuir en el complejo estatus social del Imperio y la corte del Palacio Imperial. Encantadora como siempre, la Kalfa llevaba un sencillo pero favorecedor vestido jade de escote cuadrado ribeteado en encaje de igual color, más el borde del escote estaba enmarcado por un fino margen de encaje aguamarina, las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas frontalmente en forma de lienzos, los costados del corpiño, así como la falda superior y las mangas estaba plagadas de bordados de hilo de oro que replicaban el contorno de rosas y lilas por sobre la tela, aportando una imagen enriquecedora y claramente más portentosa que la que cualquiera de las muchachas del Harem pudiera tener ya que Eri estaba bajo el rango de una Sultana, pero por encima de cualquier concubina del Palacio. Su largo cabello rubio enmarcaba su rostro al caer como una marea de rizos sobre sus hombros, adornado por una diadema de oro de tipo broche en forma de orquídeas, decorada por diamantes y cristales jade, sosteniendo un largo velo jade a juego con su vestido.

-Sultana- reverencio la Kalfa.

-¿Quién es ella?- consulto Izumi observando a la joven que había llamado la atención de su hermano.

-Su nombre es Ryoko- reconoció la Kalfa, desviando su mirada de la joven a la Sultan Izumi que asintió, conforme, -la preparare para el Príncipe Shisui, si gusta, alteza- comento Eri, esperando no plantear una situación equivocada.

Conociendo a su hermano es que Izumi levanto la vista hacia Shisui, esperando no importunarlo al tomar una decisión errónea, pero para su sorpresa es que su hermano seguía siendo incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la bella joven que había capturado su atención y que-con la mirada baja-era ajena a todo cuanto pudiera sentir o pensar el Príncipe sobre ella. Tal vez la primera vez de su hermano no fuese a la primera oportunidad en que aquella bella joven estuviera frente a él, pero tiempo había así que Izumi pensaba informar a _Ryoko_ , de todo lo referente a su labor como favorita del Príncipe antes de que ella se encontrase en presencia de Shisui.

-Hazlo, Eri, y gracias- sonrió Izumi.

En caso de que sucediera lo inesperado, y el trono algún día recayera sobre Shisui…debía de tener herederos.

* * *

Estar de regreso en la capital, en ese Palacio que lo había visto nacer y crecer, era algo sin precedentes para Daisuke, algo que simplemente no tenía comparación sin importar cuanto intentase hallarse a gusto en otro lugar y no necesitaba hondar más profundamente en el tema para saber que tanto su madre como su hermanas compartían esta forma de pensar, ese Palacio podía ser un infierno, pero igualmente era un hogar para ello, un hogar que en momentos cruciales de su vida los había hecho sentir amados, a salvo y felices sin importar que actualmente la situación real no fuese sino todo lo contrario. Por ello y contemplando apaciblemente el día despejado y el luminoso astro rey que iluminaba el cielo es que el príncipe heredero, en compañía de su Haseki—e hijos—y su hermana, se encontraba en el jardín Imperial, ocupando los elegante divanes dispuestos por sobre la elegante alfombra purpura bordada en plata y, bloqueando la luz del sol, se encontraba un toldo borgoña bordado en oro que lo protegía de la luz solar.

Elegante, apuesto y gallardo como siempre es que el príncipe se encontraba ataviado en un insuperable Kaftan—por sobre la tradicional túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas de igual color-marrón oscuro grisáceo bordado en hilo de oro e hilo cobrizo, de corte en V cerrado a la altura de las costillas por tres botones de oro entrelazados por cadenas, con marcas hombreras de cuero por sobre las mangas hasta los codos, un fajín marrón de seda cerraba el Kaftan por sobre la túnica y complementaba igualmente las pesadas botas de cuero de usanza militar. Además y aún más encantador, cargaba en sus brazos a su hija Sumiye que por lejos y a pesar de tener dos Príncipe era su favorita.

Sentada en el diván continuo, a la derecha del Príncipe Heredero, se encontraba la Haseki de este, la Sultana Aratani que cargaba en sus brazos a su primogénito, Baru, sonriendo en todo momento ante la dicha que significaba para ella estar nuevamente con el hombre que tanto amaba y que estaba pendiente de ella y sus hijos a cada momento, todo era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en el pasado, era más feliz de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en su vida, se sentía absolutamente completa, feliz y realizada. Haciendo notorio su buen ánimo es que la Sultana portaba unas sencillas galas blancas de escote corazón, perfectamente calzadas a su figura y de mangas de gasa semi transparentes, holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una brillante chaqueta rojo naranjado metálico, bordada en hilo cobrizo para emular el contorno de flores de cerezo. Y que se cerraba escasamente a la altura del vientre por obra de un cinturón de cadena de oro con diamante y cristales incrustados. Su larga melena de rizos castaños, recogido en una coleta, caía impecablemente tras su espalda, adornada por un broche de oro en formar e lores de jazmín ribeteadas en oro y cristales ambarinos a juego con un par de pendiente de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima que complementaban el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello, así como su sortija que resplandecía aún más ante la luz del sol.

Por otro lado y a la izquierda de su hermano Daisuke se encontraba la Sultana Sarada, cargando en sus brazos a su sobrino Kagami, homólogamente nombrado en honor al fallecido Príncipe de la dinastía y que en cierto modo la acercaba nuevamente a la sensación de la maternidad, aun sin cumplir cinco meses, aún faltaba poco menos de seis meses antes de que tuviera a un nuevo hijo o hija en sus brazos y ansiaba que ese día llegara ya que tanto ella como Boruto eran fieles y devotos partidarios de tener una hija, incluso Izuna estaba de acuerdo con esta idea. La encantadora Sultana resplandecía en su impecable belleza gracias a un sencillo pero sumamente elegante y favorecedor conjunto compuesto por un vestido de seda color tinto, de escote recatado en V y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas y del cual únicamente el borde inicial del escote, las mangas y la falda, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda de igual color, solo que de escote redondo e igualmente alto—creando una especie de cuello falso en V que en realidad era el escote del vestido inferior—y mangas cortas y ajustadas has los codos, y abierta bajo el vientre para sí crear una falda superior, además y como un detalle infaltable es que las mangas—bajo la altura de los hombros—al igual que los contornos del escote, el entro del corpiño y el dobladillo de la falda así como los laterales y la parte posterior de esta estaban bordados en encaje plateado ribeteado en diamantes que brindaba un aspecto simplemente insuperable. Su cabello se encontraba elegantemente peinado de tal modo que sus largos rizos cayeran sobre su hombro derecho, adornados por una hermosa corona de plata, granates y cristales burdeo que creaban una estructura en forma de dalias y pequeños capullos de rosa que tenía por complemento un par de pendiente de cuna de oro en forma ovalada con un granate homólogo en el centro y de la cual pendía un cristal burdeo en forma de lagrima.

-Sumiye, cariño- llamo Sarada, observando a su sobrina que permanecía en brazos de su hermano, sin apartar la mirada de él, -es igual de terca que tu Daisuke- rio la Uchiha, recordando los comentarios de su madre acerca de su infancia y la del resto de sus hermanos y hermanas.

-Espero que no- bromeo el Príncipe, bajado la mirada hacia su hija que sin saberlo inflaba tiernamente sus mofletes, sin apartar sus orbes esmeralda de su padre.

-Lo es, recuerdo que le dabas los mismos problemas a nuestra madre- rió Sarada, valiéndose de la ocasión para mencionar un hecho del pasado y al mismo tiempo sobresaltar a su hermano que se ruborizo ligeramente.

-Me estas avergonzando- regaño Daisuke.

-Soy tu hermana, es mi deber- justifico la Uchiha sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

No porque pertenecieran a la nobleza por derecho de sangre es que iban a comportarse como individuos apolillados y restrictivos siendo que tenían breves momentos libres en que ser ellos mismos, claro que no, además; Sarada era un año mayor Daisuke y tenía conocimientos que en ocasiones la hacían parecer superior, aunque su intención no era aquella. El entorno bajo el cual su madre los había criado había sido imperante de amor y calidez; una vida remotamente sencilla y normal como la de cualquier niño, solo que con títulos, sirvientes y privilegios propios, pero lejos de aquella imagen de poderío inigualable eran hombres y mujeres comunes que llevaban sobre si la carga del Imperio más poderoso del mundo, no más; eso era lo que lo hacía tan cercanos a su madre, gracias a quien tenían un atisbo de la realidad que regía al mundo normal, donde los hombres y mujeres eran—por así decirlo—libres de vivir su propia vida, teniendo existencias sencillas que ellos anhelaban.

-No les hagas lo mismo a tus hermanos- pidió Daisuke a Sumiye que parpadeo como si entendiera sus palabras, -los dejaras en vergüenza- recalco el Príncipe, levantando su mirada hacia Sarada que se hizo la desentendida.

-Lo hará- rió Aratani, abrazando al pequeño y somnoliento Baru contra su pecho, -es muy bello ver esto- no pudo evitar comentar la Sultana, causando el desconcierto de la Sultana Sarada, y del Príncipe Daisuke, -jamás tuve hermanos, ni hermanas, así que verlos ser tan unidos entre si es…perfecto- se explicó Aratani, enternecida por aquel cuadro familiar.

Contraria a la Sultana Sakura, que al menos había tenido una hermana en su vida en la isla Tinos, Aratani había sido hija única, sin hermanos o más parientes que sus padres tras cuyas muertes se había encontrado irremediablemente sola, viviendo en la calle y padeciendo una existencia precaria y vergonzosa como mendiga. Para ella, la posibilidad de llegar a ser un Sultana algún día—al momento de su llegada al Palacio—era algo sencillamente imposible, una fantasía que solo en su mente—quizá—hubiera podido existir, todo por un amor que había latido en su corazón desde aquella primera vez en que había visto al Príncipe Daisuke; ella con casi trece años y el con dieciséis.

-Eres parte de esta dinastía ahora, Aratani- aclaro Sarada, plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro, -no importa si no tuviste hermanos, nosotros también somos tu familia ahora- animo la Uchiha, dirigiéndole una mirada a Daisuke que entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Aratani.

-Gracias, Sultana- sonrió Aratani.

Su pasado como esclava era insignificante ahora, ya no era la concubina ateniense que había llegado al Palacio; era la protegida de la Sultana Sakura que por sus cuidados y educación era ahora la esposa legal del Príncipe Heredero del imperio, madre de sus hijos: era una Sultana.

* * *

La política era un juego sucio en que se debía ser inteligente para sobrevivir, por más que se albergaran buenas intenciones, no servía de nada aquello si no se conseguían influencias y Sakura siempre había contado con ellas ya que su sinceridad e inteligencia de forma inmediata le habían otorgado un lugar en la sociedad Imperial como la indiscutible favorita del Sultan del mundo, pero en ese entonces todo era puro, honesto y bueno, algo que distaba mucho de la realidad actual y por ende es que Sakura ahora estaba segura de que debería de luchar para proteger a sus hijos del propio Sultan, de Sasuke, debía ser más inteligente y tramar una estrategia que garantizara el futuro y la estabilidad del Imperio. Bajo aquellas circunstancias y temiendo por sus hijos, Daisuke y Shisui, es que Sakura había reunido a sus aliados más leales para que juraran lealtad para el que habría de ser—si Kami así lo permitía—el próximo Sultan que habría de reinar, con ella como Madre Sultana; su hijo, su Daisuke.

Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, en su aposentos, la Sultana Haseki resultaba imposible de eludir ante su insuperable belleza, ataviada en un favorecedor pero senillo vestido rojo—el color representativo del Imperio—de escote cuadrado, con un falso cuello en V, y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, calzado a su figura en su totalidad, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta –sin mangas—bermejo brillante bordada en hilo cobrizo e hilo de oro para crear un contraste muy agradable, representando el contorno de rosas y jazmín siendo que dicha chaqueta-de escote redondo—se eraba bajo el busto por obra de sei botones de oro en ciada vertical antes de la cadena de oro, rubíes y cristales que enmarcaba la chaqueta a su femenina y cadenciosa figura. Su largo cabello rosado elegantemente recogido tras su nuca permitía la visualización de una gargantilla de oro compuesta por diminutas piezas y cristales ambarinos, con un dije central que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha, gargantilla complementada por un par de pendientes de dije de oro en forma de lagrima, finalmente y sobre su cabello casi complementando la sortija de las Sultanas en el dedo anular de su mano derecha se hallaba sobre su cabello un hermosa y única corona de oro, diamantes y escamas de plata para recrear flores de jazmín, pétalos y hojas, así como pequeños capullos, dejando caer una especie de dije de escama de plata en forma de rosa sobre su coronilla, realzando aún más el contorno de su rostro que resultaba imposible no eludir, así como su mera presencia.

-No me gusta este silencio, no nos presagia nada nuevo- manifestó Sakura con la rigurosidad que tanto la caracterizaba, deseando corroborar la clase de futuro que se estaba gestando.

No menos importante o significativa se encontraba al Sultana Mikoto como respaldo, sentada junto a su madre y siendo participe de esta medida seguridad que ella y sus hermanas aprobaban de forma indeleble ya que la perdida que había significado Rai como una especie de traición había sido y sería algo que nadie jamás podría olvidar y no podían permitir que volviese a suceder. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Elegante, como siempre, la primogénita de la Sultana del Pueblo vestía un modesto pero no menos favorecedor vestido Porráceo de terciopelo, calzado a su femenina figura, de escote redondo—con un cuello falso de gasa verde oscuro grisáceo de corte en V—y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos hasta transformarse en mangas holgadas que llegaban a cubrir las manos salvo que la Sultana evitaba esto al mantenerla cruzadas sobre su regazo. Su largo cabello rosado impecablemente plagado de rizos caía libremente tras su espalda, y un mechón sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado en su cima por una diadema de oro, compleja pero hermosa de tipo broche que hacia caer una esmeralda en forma de lagrima sobre su frente, además de los pequeños broches o piezas de oro que adornaban sus rizos. Sus joyas, simplemente magnificas, eran: un par de largos pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima—ribeteada en diamantes—con una esmeralda en su centro y de cuna cuya pendía otra homologa, por no citar el hecho de que parte su cabello se encontraba adornado por pequeñas piezas o broches de oro que brillaban contra la luz, y finalmente una guirnalda de oro que constaba con una serie de seis dijes de cuna de oro ribeteados en diamantes, con una esmeralda en su centro, pegados entre si y que brindaban la ostentosidad necesaria en ese momento.

De pie frente a ellas y siendo de su entera confianza se encontraban el Gran Visir Kakashi Hatake, y los Pashas; Boruto Uzumaki, Mitsuki y Konohamaru Sarutobi, sus yernos y miembros de la dinastía por matrimonio. Ciertamente ninguno de ellos era invulnerable y lo sabían muy bien, era por el imperio, su continuidad y la propia protección de su esposas y la autoridad que ellas sostenían es que los Pashas presentes pretendía arriesgarlo todo, inclusive contra el Sultan quien los había nombrado. Siempre era riesgoso depender únicamente de la línea de sucesión ya que eventos inesperados podían suceder, y ahora que—de no ser por los infantes príncipes Baru y Kagami—solo se contaba con los Príncipes Daisuke y Shisui, se debían tomar precauciones y pronto.

-Me temo que tiene razón, Sultana- declaro Kakashi con uniformidad, desviando de vez en vez su mirada hacia su esposa.

-La gente ha comenzado a hablar, murmuran, " _Sasuke el cruel_ "- advirtió Boruto

Esta mención no era sorpresiva de escuchar por parte de Sakura; _una vez cruel, siempre cruel_ , decía el dicho popular, y Sasuke había errado al tomar la decisión que significaba la ejecución de Rai. Aun resultaba simplemente incomprensible para Sakura, ¿Cómo es que un padre podía permitir la muerte de su hijo, aún más, aprobarla él mismo? No es como si ella pensase en declararse santa o mártir, no; era una mujer como cualquier otra y así de fácil podía pecar y errar, ¿pero sus hijos? Ellos habrían de sobrevivirla, vivía por ellos, no al contrario. Mikoto se apretó las manos ligeramente, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose decepcionada por la suerte que su propio padre estaba provocándose.

-Evidentemente el regreso del Sultan y la falta de respuestas dadas para justificar la ejecución del Príncipe Rai resultan decepcionantes para el pueblo- comento Mikoto, volteando a ver a su madre que asintió en consonancia.

-Aunque nadie se atreve a manifestarlo abiertamente, temen tanto al Sultan en si como a la idea que tienen de él- declaro Boruto, secundando el comentario de la Sultana Mikoto.

-Los Sultanes siempre han dado que hablar- comento Sakura simplemente, sin desviar su mirada de los Pashas presentes, evitando que así viera como Mikoto asentía para sí misma con conformidad, -en caso de una amenaza debemos de prepararnos- advirtió la Haseki, con prevención.

-¿Qué sugiere Sultana?- consulto Konohamaru

-Hacer planes- respondió Sakura con obviedad, -si algo le sucede al Sultan Sasuke, el Príncipe Daisuke ascenderá al trono- declaro la Haseki de manera premonitoria, adelantándose a cualquier posible acontecimiento, -sea cual sea el caso, mis hijos han de ser lo primero- especifico la Sultana con una postura inamovible.

N quería que acontecimientos como lo eran las muertes de Baru, Itachi, Kagami y Rai tuvieran lugar una segunda vez, la próxima vez que se tomasen medidas preventivas sus hijos habrían de estar primero en la lista de triunfo, ¿Qué importaba si ella moría? Nada, pero sus hijos, sus hijas; el Imperio, ellos habían de sobrevivir y pelear otro día más, ella no importaba, pero no se perdonaría si moría sin saber que sus hijos estarían a salvo. Claro que tenía esperanzas de que Sasuke comprendiera y remediara sus errores, pero en cualquier caso—positivo o negativo—era su deber como Haseki y Sultana Regente mantener a salvo al Imperio al que pertenecía por matrimonio y que a la par con sus hijos era todo para ella.

-¿Y el Príncipe Shisui, Sultana?- se aventuró a indagar Mitsuki.

-Dije que el Príncipe Daisuke llegara el trono y tras él sus hijos- reitero Sakura calmadamente, segura en que quien habría de reinar tras Sasuke seria Daisuke, -Shisui no estará capacitado para ser elegible como Sultan a menos que yo diga lo contrario- esclareció la Sultana.

Su hijo menor, Shisui, claramente no estaba capacitado para gobernar, sus nervios se lo impedían; pero en una u otra forma es que Sakura tenía pensado ser Sultana Regente de ser necesario en la instancia inesperada de que—Kami no lo quisiera—algo le sucediese a Daisuke, o a los pequeños Baru y Kagami, pero de una u otra forma sus hijos estarían a salvo, no moriría hasta saber que había una esperanza para el Imperio.

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos, prometí actualizar pronto y lo prometido es ley, damas y caballeros :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" durante la siguiente semana, ya que esta semana esta libre para mi pero tengo muchos trabajos que hacer; pero de igual modo actualizare algunas de mis historias :3), a **Adrit126** (pidiendo paciencia con respecto a su fic: " **El Emperador Sasuke** ", comunicándole que quizá actualice este fin de semana o la siguiente semana :3)y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción. Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o peliculas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima..


	37. Chapter 36

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 36

 _1636/3 años después_

El Imperio aparentemente disfrutaba de días de paz, todos creían esto; pero la paz era engañosa y no podían solo vivir sin reparar en lo que sea que pudiera suceder en el futuro, menos cuando este era tan incierto. El Imperio contaba con los hijos del Sultan Sasuke—los Príncipes Daisuke y Shisui—como herederos directos del Imperio si—Kami no lo quisiera—el Sultan fallecía en algún momento, y de sucederle algo a alguno de los Príncipes es que los hijos del Príncipe Daisuke—los Príncipes Baru y Kagami—eran elegibles para el trono en caso de una emergencia teniendo como regentes a la Sultana Sakura y la Sultana Aratani como _Gran Madre Sultana_ y _Pequeña Madre Sultana_ , respectivamente. Estos títulos jamás habían existido en el Imperio, pero los Ulemas, Visires y Pashas habían planteado su creación al Sultan que acababa de aprobarlos. El Imperio continuaba su indiscutible auge, así como cambio, y por lo mismo es que debían existir cambios al interior de la política y jerarquía.

Sentado sobre el trono Imperial y portando la soberbia corona Imperial de los Uchiha; el Sultan Sasuke ostentaba un elegante Kaftan bermellón rojizo, de cuello alto y abierto bajo el abdomen, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros que escasamente y exponían las ajustadas mangas de la túnica negra que usaba bajo este, rebelando de igual manera las pesadas botas de cuero que complementaban el atuendo. Un broche de oro que representaba el emblema Imperial cerraba el Kaftan a su cuello, realzando el borde hecho en piel color negro, precediendo a la seguidilla de botones de plata enlazados por márgenes de seda color negro hasta la altura del abdomen donde un fajín de seda color negro ajustaba el Kaftan a su cuerpo, realzado por un pesado broche de oro.

-Pashas, Beys, Visires, gracias a Kami hemos podido disfrutar de una breve paz a lo largo de estos años, pero no por eso podemos confiarnos- manifestó el Sultan con un tono de voz tanto estricto como irrefutable, apropiándose de toda la atención; como siempre, -Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha tal vez ya no esté vivo, pero nuestras fuentes nos han informado que la orden de los jesuitas sigue sus planes e ideales, razón de más para no tolerar cualquier amenaza- advirtió Sasuke, desviando momentáneamente su mirada hacia Daisuke que le sostuvo la mirada, no co osadía sino con respeto, como prueba de que estaba pendiente de sus palabras, -si se han mantenido a raya durante todo este tiempo es porque pretender hacer algo- dedujo el Sultan tanto para si como para los nobles individuos presentes.

-En conformidad con su majestad- secundo Daisuke, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su padre, -no podemos considerar que su ausencia de actividad sea algo bueno, todo lo contrario, con toda seguridad ha de tratarse de un subterfugio con que engañarnos y darnos una falsa sensación de seguridad- considero el Uchiha, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los Pashas presentes y que asintieron con conformidad.

De pie, a la derecha del trono Imperial y mucho más importante que el Gran Visir Kakashi Hatake; a su lado, se encontraba el Príncipe Daisuke que como siempre era quien representaba la sucesión del Imperio ante la ausencia de su hermano Shisui que no hacía nada por participar en la política, ni por agradar a su padre. Para nadie era una sorpresa que, si el Príncipe Shisui se volvía Sultan, la Sultana Sakura habría de ejercer como regente; y es más, la idea satisfacía a todos ya que no existía nadie más capaz que gobernar digna e irreprochablemente el Imperio. Si bien el Imperio había cambiado, el Príncipe Daisuke—con ya veintisiete años—permanecía tan atemporal como su hermosa madre, casi como si el tiempo no pasara sobre ninguno de los dos. Gallardo y vigoroso, el Príncipe destacaba involuntariamente por su altura, su temple de gobernante y su indiscutible atractivo, como siempre; portaba un Kaftan marrón brillante—por sobre la usual túnica marrón, a juego, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—de aspecto metálico, de cuello alto y mangas hasta poco más arriba de los codos, un patrón de escamas de plata enmarcaba los codos, los hombros y el cuello antes de formar una línea vertical—a la par de nueve pequeños botones de plata que iban desde el cuello hasta el abdomen—hasta la altura del abdomen donde se dividía en dos siguiendo el dobladillo de la tela, permitiendo así parte de la visibilidad de las botas de cuero marrón oscuro que usaba.

-Kami mediante, alteza, Majestad, saldremos indemnes de toda amenaza- oro Kakashi bajo la aprobación del Sultan y el Príncipe Heredero, pero esencialmente de alguien más que se hallaba en la habitación.

-Pero hasta entonces todo nosotros desplegaremos a hombres de nuestra absoluta confianza que patrullen incansablemente por toda la capital- declaro Boruto lealmente, a la par de Mitsuki que secundo su declaración.

-Seguramente han de estar escondiéndose en las provincias aledañas, como las ratas que son- dedujo Sasuke evidentemente, con veneno.

El pasar de los años y la continua influencia de su madre sobre su persona habían hecho que Daisuke comprendiera realmente las intenciones de los individuos políticos, y los jesuitas no eran un caso diferente por más que se ocultaran bajo unas aparentemente honestas intenciones en pro de su religión, no, los católicos creaban guerras por simple disidencia, no se conformaban con que le permitieran ejercer su credo sin restricción alguna, lo que ellos querían era el poder absoluto y no podían permitirlo. La tolerancia solo abarcaba ciertos extremos de la vida y Daisuke confiaba en que su madre opinara igual.

De la forma más disimulada posible y sin ser percibido por su padre, Daisuke levanto la mirada hacia el enrejado que comunicaba la sala contigua con la sala del Consejo, y hubo contemplado el sereno rostro de su madre que le sonrió en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, ambos forzados a romper el contacto visual por las meras apariencias ya que Sasuke no sabía que Sakura se hallaba presente. Escuchando en silencio la reunión, la Sultana portaba unas rigurosas pero elegantes galas de seda color negro ribeteadas en encaje en el corpiño y la falda, de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos pero que se volvían holgadas hasta casi cubrir las manos, calzadas en su totalidad a su indiscutible belleza, favoreciéndola todavía más, por sobre estas galas o más bien pegadas a ellas se hallaba una chaqueta de satín gris grafito que enmarcaba los lados del corpiño, de mangas ajustadas y cortas hasta los codos y que igualmente pegada al vestido formaba una falda superior que no se cerraba sino que enmarcaba los lados de las galas inferiores. Sencilla, a decir verdad. Alrededor de su largo cuello se hallaba una fina cadena de plata compuesta por una serie de siete pequeñas cunas ovaladas de diamante con una piedra de ónix en el centro, del dije central pendía uno más pequeño igualmente de diamante solo que en forma de lagrima y con una piedra de ónix homologa en su centro a juego con un de par de pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima y una piedra de ónix en su centro. Su larga melena de rizos rosados caía libremente tras su espalda, adornada por una hermosa corona de plata en forma de espinas y pequeños capullo de rosa, con incrustaciones de diamantes y piedras de ónix así como cristales color negro que en conjunto con el resto de su apariencia, incluyendo una corta capa negra cerrada al cuello que obstruía parte de su vestido, la hacían ver aún más poderosa y hermosa de lo que ya era.

Anteriormente y de estar en la misma situación es que Sakura le habría comunicado a Sasuke su intención de participar de la reunión de forma indirecta, pero ahora no podía confiar en él, no como antes y es por ello que a sus espaldas había comenzado a interferir en las decisiones que él tomaba y que antes de ser realmente aprobadas habían de pasar por ella. No permitiría que otro acontecimiento como el que había sido la muerte de Rai volviese a tener lugar, de ser así; Sakura se atrevía a plantearse a sí misma la posibilidad de deponer a Sasuke como Sultan y en su lugar poner a Daisuke en el trono de forma legítima. O Sasuke o sus hijos, así de sencillo, pero uno no podía reinar mientras el otro viviera, era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

No se trataba de ningún juego.

* * *

El Harem siempre era un lugar feliz gracias a la administración de la Sultana Sakura, y aún más con la presencia de tres Príncipes y tres Sultanas jugando allí bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres; los hijos del Príncipe Daisuke, los pequeños Príncipes Baru y Kagami de tres años y su hermana Sumiye, el Príncipe Izuna-hijo de la Sultana Sarada-con casi diez años, su hermana de tres años, la Sultan Naomi, y finalmente la menor de todos ellos, la Sultana Kohana, hija de la Sultan Izumi. Las tres hermosas Sultanas, sentadas sobre los divanes del área privada del Harem, contemplaron felizmente la entretención de sus hijos, igual de alegres que las concubinas y sirvientas presentes y que no apartaban sus ojos de los adorables infantes. La Sultana Sarada por su parte, observaba sonriente a su hija Naomi, agradecida día a día con la providencia por haberle brindado la hija que tanto había deseado tener, comprendiendo las muestras de amor que su propia madre le había dado. El fruto del primer embarazo e la Sultana Izumi igualmente había sido una niña; Konoha, apenas unos meses menor sus primas y primos más pequeños, pero mucho menor que Izumi.

-Sultanas, altezas- se retiró una de las sirvientas, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

En la compleja sociedad cortesana, no destacar y hacerse notar de forma individual era u error y ratania afortunadamente había comenzado a ser consciente de esto al poco tiempo después del nacimiento de sus hijos ya que, en la actualidad, sin lugar a dudas representaba todo lo que se esperase que fuera la Sultana Haseki del Príncipe Heredero: belleza, encanto, recato y dignidad, por no decir poder ya que esto era gracias a la Sultana Sakura a quien permanecía siendo indiscutiblemente leal. Disfrutando de las festividades es que la Sultana Aratani, se encontraba doblemente hermosa, ataviada en unas sencillas pero muy halagadoras galas marrón brillante, de aspecto metálico al estar bordada en hilo cobrizo para emular un patrón inentendible pero tremendamente atrayente, el escote era cuadrado y calzado a su femenina figura, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos pero que se volvían holgadas hasta casi cubrir las manos que la Sultana mantenía cruzadas sobre su regazo—exponiendo así su sortija de matrimonio—y una elegante falda que se dividía en dos capas, una inferior y una superior, ambas igualmente notorias. Su largo cabello castaño, plagado de rizos, se hallaba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, dejando caer un rizo rebelde en el costado derecho de su rostro, resaltando así tanto sus dulce facciones como la guirnalda de oro y de la que pendían diamantes y cristales en forma de lagrima juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristales en forma de lagrima. Finalmente y sobre su largo cabello se hallaba una hermosa corona de oro en forma de ondas que como emblema central y de mayor tamaño representaba una orquídea igualmente ribeteada de diamante y cristales ambarinos como el resto de la estructura. Hermosa a tal grado que muchos y muchas se quedaran absortos contemplándola. Era correcto decir que era—después de la Sultana Sakura—la mujer más bella del Palacio sin pertenecer sanguíneamente a la dinastía de los Uchiha.

Luego de la Sultana Sakura, si había una persona que destacara en el imperio a cusa de su belleza esa ilustre persona sin duda alguna era la Sultana Sarada que se veía inigualablemente favorecida del resto de sus hermanas ante su indiscutible parecido con su progenitora, la Sultana Sakura y todo lo decían; de no ser por el color del cabello y ojos, y uno que otro rasgos heredado del Sultan Sasuke, la Sultana Sarada bien podría haber sido un reflejo de la Sultan Sakura e el pasado, o inclusive su hermana gemela. Un encantador vestido malva realzaba su delgada, tentadora y cadenciosa figura de proporciones perfectas y dignas de comparar con las de una diosa griega o romana; Selene o Artemisa. El malva casi parecía blanco haciéndola lucir aún más inocente, el escote era alto y cuadrado pero rebelaba un pequeño escote bastante sugerente a la imaginación de cualquier hombre, adornado en los bordes y el centro del corpiño con encaje violeta claro que estaba además adornado con pequeños diamantes que brillaban con el movimiento, patrón que se repetía en los bordes de la falda del vestido que igualmente conformaba una falda inferior. Las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos a partir de donde se abrían frontalmente en lizos de gasa y tul que exponían los brazos. Su largo cabello azabache se encontraba impecablemente peinado en una cascada de hermosos rizos que caían tras su espalda, adornado por una pequeña y suave diadema de oro y amatistas casi malvas que se ubicaba sostenida bajo dos mechones que sujetaban los extremos en un regido sencillo trenza mariposa. Unos pequeños pendientes de oro con una amatista en el centro oscilaban entre sus rizos, destellando contra la luz, dándole una imagen totalmente angelical e inocente.

La juventud se apreciaba muy bien en el Imperio, y por ello es que la Sultana Izumi; de ahora dieciocho años, relucía como el lucero del alba que jamás parecía desaparecer del cielo y cuya atrapante belleza imposibilitaba apartar la mirada de ella tal y como sucedía con las Sultanas Sakura, Mikoto, Shina y Sarada. En menos de cuatro años había sido madre en dos ocasiones, en ambos casos Sultanas que reflejaban la indiscutible belleza del Imperio que—Kami mediante—habría de continuar hasta los fines de la historia humana. Su esbelta figura era ataviada por un sencillo vestido morado-índigo de escote en V, con sei botones cobrizos que iban desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, sin mangas pero que gracias a la elegante caída de la tela de la falda—diseñada para ello—se bastaba solo para encantar a la vista. Por sobre el vestido o pegada a él se hallaba una chaqueta superior ligeramente más clara, de escote redondo y mangas ajustadas pero que, al permanecer abierta, dividía el centro del corpiño de los laterales creando una corta falda que llegaba hasta la altura de los muslos, la tela estaba plagada de bordados cobrizos que se centraban en el borde del escote, la chaqueta y el dobladillo de la falda así como en las muñecas. Su largo cabello castaño caía sobre su hombros derecho en una cascada de rizos que ocultaba parcialmente la guirnalda de oro y dijes de diamantes en forma de púas que yacía alrededor de su cuello, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima, además y sobre su cabello descansaba una sencilla diadema de oro en forma de sencillo, decorada por diminuto diamantes y que parecía un arcoíris ante el reflejo que creaban los vitrales por los cuales se filtraba la luz.

-Sumiye, cariño- llamo Aratani a su hija que correteaba en compañía de sus primas Naomi y Kohana.

Como si de una orden se tratase, aunque no lo fuera, las pequeñas Sultanas e sujetaron las faldas de sus pequeños vestidos, antes de acudir junto a sus madres, sentándose en sus regazos, mientras que los dos pequeños Príncipes, acompañados por su primo Izuna, hubieron regresado a la mesa con mucha más calma, sentándose frente a la mesa, atraídos por los dulces que allí había. El Príncipe Izuna por su parte, y con el debido formalismo, se sentó en el diván junto a su madre que envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros con un gesto cariñoso. Esa paz era maravillosa, pero preocupante de igual modo porque Sarada mejor que nadie recordaba lo fácil que podía desaparecer…así había sucedido durante las muertes de sus hermanos Itachi y Baru, solo que su madre cada vez se volvía más precavida, y se distanciaba del Sultan así como ellas mismas; en la medida de lo correcto, claro.

-Disfruta de estos días felices, Aratani- animo Sarada, abrazando a su hija Naomi que aprovecho la ocasión para tomar uno de los dulces de la mesa, -ninguno de nosotros puede afirmar cuanto duraran- menciono la Uchiha tristemente para sí misma.

-Eso intento, Sultana, pero es difícil- declaro Aratani en un tono controlado para no preocupar a sus hijos, -se rumorea que los jesuitas son una amenaza- murmuro la Sultana lo bastante alto para que la Sultana Sarada la escuchar.

-En efecto, pero no es correcto hablar más de lo que se puede masticar- tranquilizo Izumi, sin dejarse abatir.

-¿Quién mastica?- pregunto la pequeña Kohana al haber escuchado las palabras de su madre.

Una risa no pudo evitar salir de los labios de las tres madres ante esta inocente pregunta, recordando que tenían testigos, y solo uno de ellos precia comprender de que hablaban, y ese era Izuna quien en solo unos cuantos años tendría la edad suficiente para participar en política, mientras que los demás infantes—por otro lado—eran ajenos a las preocupaciones que llenaban la mente de todos en el Palacio. Esa inocencia tan perfecta y encantadora debía preservarse, y ellas como madres no deseaba que sus hijas aun fueran participes de lo complejo que era el mundo…todavía no.

-Nadie Kohana, es solo una expresión- rio Izumi, besando la corinilla e su hija.

-No entiendo- la pequeña Sultan hizo un infantil puchero a modo de respuesta.

-Tampoco, yo, mamá- secundo Naomi, en el regazo de su madre.

-Ya aprenderás, Naomi- postergo Sarada, no deseando que su hija creciera tan rápidamente.

-Yo si entiendo- claro Sumiye, sentada junto a su madre.

Si bien esta respuesta fue motivo de risa, no fue con malas intenciones sino que todo lo contrario. Daisuke privilegiaba a Sumiye por encima de sus hijos, porque ella se parecía mucho a él, y si había alguien mejor preparada para el mundo de la política pese a seguir siendo ingenua, ellas no la conocían. Una alegría y quietud así no se veía seguido en el Harem, no bajo la anarquía que usualmente tenía lugar de forma omnisciente, así que Aratani se decidido a seguir los conejos de las Sultanas Sarada e Izumi; disfrutar de la paz, mientras existiera. Sumiye bajo de su regazo, acercándose voluntariamente a sus primas para explicarles en qué consistía este " _dicho_ ", ocasión que sus hermanos Baru y Kagami no perdieron para ocupar su lugar el diván, junto a su madre que los abrazo cariñosamente, haciéndolos reír.

-Mis Príncipes- arrullo Aratani.

La paz debía disfrutarse, al menos mientras durara lo que tuviera que durar.

* * *

-Sultana- reverencio el Uzumaki respetuosamente.

Las reuniones del Consejo siempre eran motivo de aburrimiento, o eso es lo que Sakura bien podía pensar en algunas ocasiones ante os temas de carácter casi bélico que tenían lugar y que pese a contar con su participación no eran de su agrado; aborrecía la guerra, aborrecía el sufrimiento de la gente, pero si la única forma de evitar un derramamiento de sangre mayor por cuenta de civiles, es que se debía luchar con espada en mano, ella tristemente tenía que permitirlo y aceptar esas muertes, porque una Sultana no gobernaba, no como lo hacía un Sultan, y su propio poder si bien era mayor que el de Sasuke…eso no significaba en lo absoluto que siempre pudiera hacer aquello que deseaba, ese no era un punto concreto del cual confiarse. Pero, si bien había un momento libre del cual disfrutarse ese era paseando por el jardín, rodeada del aroma de las flores que tanto amenizaban su tiempo, y la llegada de Naruto era un motivo extra por el cual sentirse feliz ya que ´él siempre era capaz de acompañarla cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Naruto- sonrió Sakura, encantada con su presencia, -aprecio que hayas tenido un momento para venir- admitió la Haseki, más que conocedora de la labor del Uzumaki al ser el Hasoda Basi.

-Sultana, detendría el mundo si usted me lo pidiera- declaro Naruto sinceramente, como si de un caballero del medievo se tratase.

-Estoy próxima a pedirte ese favor- bromeo Sakura, dándole el insuperable privilegio de escucharla reír muy brevemente.

Los años pasados los habían vuelto íntimamente cercanos, muy amigos y unidos entre sí, pero obviamente conscientes de que nunca podría existir nada entre ambos; Naruto amaba a Sakura, pero ella no podía corresponderle ni porque deseara ni porque le estaba permitido, era la Haseki del Sultan a quien—pese a sus decisiones—seguía amando, pero no iba a negar que Naruto poco a poco estaba ganándose un lugar más y más especial en su vida, casi la hacía considerar llegar a sentir algo por él, aunque Naruto insistía en ser feliz con solo ser importante para ella, lo cual ya era claramente obvio; pero, se debía tener cuidado. Mucha gente podía pensar lo contrario a la realidad existente, podían suponer que había algo romántico o prohibido entre ambos, así que como medio de respaldo es que Sakura siempre le pedía a Tenten que estuviera presente, o alguna de sus hijas, para que nadie pudiera pensar algo que no existía.

-Un pajarito me contó que el Sultan te propuso a una mujer como esposa- comento Sakura, divagando naturalmente, pero mostrando el debido interés.

-Si, Sultana, pero me he negado esta mañana- confeso Naruto, un tanto incomodo por tener que aludir un tema así siendo que solo tenía ojos para ella, -disfruto de mi viudez, además creo que a mi edad no es tan importante tener una esposa, Boruto ya es mayor y no anhelo tener más hijos si esa es la cuestión- justifico el Uzumaki con raciocinio.

Por obra de sus aliados—Shikamaru, más específicamente—es que nada podía permanecer como secreto para ella, tarde o temprano ella siempre sabía que es lo que sucedía en el Imperio, y aún más prontamente en el Palacio que ella administraba tanto dormida como despierta ya que todos cumplían perpetuamente con sus órdenes. Así que, enterarse de la posibilidad que Sasuke le había planteado a Naruto no era algo sorprendente para nadie, ella siempre conseguía saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor; no volaba ni una sola hoja en el jardín Imperial sin que ella lo supiera, no llegaba una nueva concubina sin que ella lo permitiera y no se aprobaba ninguna ley sin que antes ella misma decidiera si era correcto o no. Ella era la auténtica autoridad del Imperio y del Palacio, ella era el Imperio.

-Has sido absolutamente leal a este Imperio por años, Naruto, creo que no es egoísta desear algo para ti mismo- opino Sakura, no considerando negativa la oportunidad de que el Uzumaki fuese feliz, -mereces ser feliz- añadió la Sultana, tranquilizando las inquietudes que Naruto pudiera sentir, temiendo ofenderla; lo sabía.

-No niego desear serlo, Sultana- sosegó Naruto, sin apartar su mirada de los orbes esmeralda de la Haseki, -pero no puedo pensar en mi felicidad cuando mi corazón ya tiene dueña, y late desesperado cada vez que esta ante su bendita presencia- declaro el Uzumaki con ineludible sinceridad.

La inocente sonrisa de la Sultana no disminuyo ante las declaraciones del Uzumaki, de hecho solo se ensancho ante la gratitud que sentía por ser la musa de esas palabras románticas, incapaz de comprender como es que un hombre podía sentir tanto mor si tener la acertada instancia de ser correspondido. Once años, once años viviendo un amor que incluso había sido negado por ella en sus inicios, y aun así Naruto estaba a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, él la protegía y ayudaba a cada instante posible, ejercía un rol para con ella que Sasuke había rechazado desde hace tiempo; el serle sincero a toda costa, eso era lo que Sakura más valoraba de las personas, la sinceridad y que eran tan nula de encontrar en un Palacio como aquel, e infinitamente valorada por lo mismo.

-Sé que usted no me corresponde, Sultana, pero con saber que me considera, podría morir tranquilo en este preciso momento- prometió Naruto, sin exigir ser correspondido en lo absoluto.

-Por razones obvias, corresponderte estaría mal, en todos los sentidos- recordó Sakura, no como reproche sino que simple abstención, -pero sabes que tienes un lugar en mi corazón, Naruto- garantizo la Haseki, levantando una de sus manos y situándola sobre el brazo del Uzumaki. -Eres el único que ha sido plenamente sincero conmigo a pesar de todo- añadió la Sultana, alejando su mano del rubio que siguió todos su actos con su atenta mirada zafiro.

-¿Y su Majestad?- se aventuró a cuestionar el Uzumaki, entre confundido e inquieto.

-Las cosas entre el Sultan y yo han cambiado- respondió Sakura de forma inmediata, no dando lugar a sus confusos pensamientos, -él ha cambiado y no puedo reconocerlo, no puedo predecir lo que hará, no puedo despegar mi vista de él, temo que la próxima vez Daisuke o Shisui sean los implicados en una conspiración- admitió la Haseki, manifestando así la continua preocupación que sentía. -Sasuke se ha convertido en un peligro- determino Sakura con una calma inquietante, pero no tanto como la fiereza que trasmitían sus declaraciones.

-No tiene por qué temer, Sultana, le prometo arriesgar mi vida para proteger a los Príncipes- tranquilizo el Uzumaki, como si de un juramento se tratara, y lo era; sus sentimientos por la Haseki eran tales, que estaba dispuesto a cometer traición contra el propio Sultan, aun cuando fuera su Hasoda Basi.

Los peligros—pese al pasar de los años—seguían allí por más que la realidad pareciese pacifica, y Naruto no era ajen en lo absoluto de las preocupaciones de la Sultana sobre los Príncipes Daisuke y Shisui…el miedo ante la posibilidad de que murieran a causas de las órdenes del Sultan; igual que el Príncipe Rai, un hecho tan triste y que la Sultana Haseki era incapaz de olvidar y por lo que Naruto velaba por resguardar a os Príncipes y Sultanas como si fueran sus propios hijos. Expresar los sentimiento era un error en el imperio, entre más lejano de otros se estuviera, más invulnerable se podía ser; era una analogía sencilla pero fundamental, más aun así Sakura confiaba en las palabras de Naruto porque lo había demostrado desde la muerte de su hijo Itachi, dando todo de si con tal de proteger a sus Príncipes, y se mantenía junto a ella como solo podían hacerlo aquellos cercanos a ella y a quienes consideraba su familia…pero Naruto tenía un lugar especial e inigualable.

-Lo sé, confió en ti, Naruto- sonrió Sakura.

* * *

Muchos de los Príncipes o Sultanes que formaban parte del Imperio elegían no ser muy demostrativos de afecto, porque era evidente que si alguien sabia de esto, podían utilizarlo como una estrategia para llegar a él del modo que fuera, pero esos estándares de comportamiento dinástico habían desaparecido desde que el Sultan Sasuke había ascendido al trono y desde que su Haseki—la Sultana Sakura—había alumbrado a cada uno de sus hijos, formando alrededor de ellos una imagen de poderío incuestionable, dignidad, pero también amor en ese vínculo familiar y único que los mantenía unidos y que habían sabido transmitirles a sus hijos; como era el caso de la Sultana Mikoto que estaba embarazada después de quine años de su primer embarazo, la Sultana Shina que parecía mostrar síntomas de embarazo y alegría sin confirmar nada, o la Sultana Sarada que continuaba engrandeciendo a su familia, y la Sultana Izumi que además de su hija Kohana, tenía una hija un año menor; la Sultana Hana.

Daisuke por su parte—y eso Aratani lo sabía muy bien—había tenido una vida familiar propia antes de conocerla a ella, gracia a la difunta Sultana Midoriko que le había dado dos hijos; el Príncipe Sasuke y la Sultana Mikoto, así que una prácticamente recurrente como padre era estar ahí para sus hijos siempre que lo necesitaran, aunque igualmente distante por ser el Príncipe de mayor edad, y sucesor casi directo del Sultanato de su padre en cualquier caso. Pero esta " _rutina_ " era diferente hoy más que nunca, por así decirlo…desde el nacimiento de sus hijos es que Daisuke sierpe se mantenía muy pendiente de ella, no permitiéndole pasar ninguna noche sola, eso y por no hablar de que los aposentos de sus hijos estaban prácticamente pegados a los suyos, siempre estaba ahí, siempre estaban juntos como la familia que era. Aratani no sabía si erraba en su conclusión, pero sentía que Daisuke temía volver a perder aquello que amaba, porque el amor que se tenían era absolutamente sincero.

-Confió en que la celebración haya sido provechosa- se interesó Daisuke genuinamente.

-Mucho- aseguró Aratani con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, -estos pequeños rateros de corazones acaparan las miradas- acuso la Sultana, bajando su mirada a sus pequeños hijos que se observaron entre sí, confundidos por la acusación.

-Sí, no me miran a mí- se quejó Sumiye, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de forma increíblemente tierna e inflando sus mofletes.

El cuadro en cuestión era muy enternecedor de contemplar, desde luego: el Príncipe Daisuke y la Sultana Aratani sentados sobre el diván junto a la ventana, con la tierna Sultana Sumiye de tres años sentada en el regazo de su padre—evidentemente recalcando el hecho de que era su favorita—y los dos pequeños Príncipes Baru y Kagami, de igualmente tres años, sentados a los pies de su madre jugando con unos pequeños caballos de juguete, fingiéndose conquistadores de una tierra imaginaria. De hecho, y contraria a sus dos hermanos aun infantes mentalmente es que Sumiye—pese a ser solo una niña—era mucho más madura, casi nacida y preparada para ser una Sultana poderosa algún día, poderosa e influente ya que siempre quería ayudar a su padre con los documentos a su alcance, aprendiendo de él, y de su abuela la Sultana Sakura.

-Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Sumiye- tranquilizo Daisuke, besando la mejilla de su hija que rio, dejando atrás el escaso momento de disgusto, -para ti, y para tu madre- especifico, levantando la mirada hacia Aratani que fingió arrogancia, riendo ante sus románticos elogios.

Muchas mujeres ne el Palacio—ya sea favoritas o Sultanas por alumbrar Príncipes—vivían con el permanente temor de ser desplazadas, pero Aratani no, ella sabía el lugar que ocupaba e la vid de Daisuke—sin ser arrogante u orgullosa, claro—y que quizá solo tenía comparación con el lugar que tenía la Sultana Sakura en la vida, corazón y mente del Sultan Sasuke, ¿la razón? Daisuke no llamaba a ninguna mujer a sus aposentos salvo a ella, ni miraba a nadie más, las pruebas eran más que contundentes y obvias. Con semejante idilio, ¿se podía ser más feliz? Junto a quien más se amaba, sí. El sumamente cómodo instante de silencio se vio interrumpido cundo, de manera repentina, resonaron una serie de respetuosos golpes contra la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante- indico el Príncipe.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron antes de que una tierna y pequeña figura entrara en la habitación, acompañada por una de las doncellas de la Sultana Aratani que, con una reverencia, se retiró respetuosamente, dejando a la pequeña Sultanita de dos años cuya aparición aumento la felicidad de sus padres e hizo que su madre se levantara del diván, acercándose a ella solo para abrazarla. Na de las muchas pruebas que Aratani tenia para ser penamente feliz eran sus cuatro hijos, si, cuatro; apenas unas semanas después del regreso de Daisuke de Persia hacia tres años atrás es que había vuelto a embarazarse, y nueve meses después no había sido una sorpresa para nadie el nacimiento de una segunda Sultana, especialmente bien recibida por el Príncipe Daisuke y la Sultan Sakura, siendo ella misma quien había nombrado a la pequeña como _Risa_ ; que significaba " _nacimiento de flores en el hogar_ " un sinónimo muy claro de que las Sultanas nacidas en el Imperio eran una seguidilla de flores en un jardín sin comparación alguna, cada una más bella que la anterior en todos los sentidos.

-Risa, mi Sultana- arrullo Aratani, cargando sin problemas a su hija en sus brazos.

-Mami- saludo la pequeña Sultanita.

Los cabellos de su hijos eran una especie de amalgama múltiples; Baru con cabello castaño muy oscuro, Kagami de un matiz levemente más claro, y Sumiye—como ella misma—tenía un largo cabello castaño, pero risa por su parte era una especie de representación femenina de las misma características de su padre, mismos iris ónix brillantes y vivaces, y mismo tono de piel semejante al alabastro y un largo cabello azabache cuyos rizos se arremolinaban a la altura de sus hombros. Con su hija menor en brazos, no fue problema alguno para Aratani regresar al diván, con Daisuke y todos sus hijos, sentando a la pequeña Risa en su regazo y quien se contentó con ser mimada por su madre. Admirado por este mismo halo de dulzura y amor incondicional—solo semejante a parte de la imagen de su madre—es que Daisuke fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Aratani, que levanto la mirada confundida y alagada por esto.

-Gracias de nuevo- declaro Daisuke, infinitamente dichoso.

-¿Por qué?- no comprendió Aratani, confundida por su repentino agradecimiento.

-Por darme todo esto- respondió el Uchiha con simpleza.

Lo único que Aratani pudo hacer ante este—a su entender—desmedido elogio, fue sonreír, agradecida y feliz por causa de él, por causa de ese amor que había surgido muy tardíamente desde la primera vez que se habían visto sin ser del todo consientes de quienes eran respectivamente, pero un amor que ante su auténtico primer encuentro formal había nacido con una sola mirada, una atracción sin precedentes y que seguía allí. Amaba a Aratani, esta declaración era absolutamente sincera, y de igual modo no podía olvidar todo cuanto había perdido por causa de una inútil y actualmente incomprensible atracción por Koyuki y que había cobrado un precio enorme, algo que jamás recuperaría, pero; gracias a Aratani, había surgido la posibilidad de ejercer borrón y cuenta nueva, gracias a Aratani había recuperado todo cuanto había creído perdido.

Aratani había conseguido volver a hacerlo feliz.

* * *

Los aposentos del Sultan era un lugar de encuentro muy común para él y su Haseki, con quien a pesar de sus obvias discrepancias seguía profundamente unido, igual de prendado y enamorado de ella que el primer día…no, más, mucho más que ese primer día y eso continuaría aumentando inevitablemente por más que ella siguiera empeñada en mantener vivo el recuerdo del pasado, incapaz de perdonarlo, lo cual era obvio para Sasuke desde el primer día en que había regresado al Palacio tras la ejecución de Rai. Cenando juntos, sentados uno frente al otro y sin embargo sin dirigirse la palabra, así es como se encontraban el Sultan y su Haseki esa noche, luego de que todo el ajetreo cortesano hubiera hecho que—con facilidad—el día sucediese de forma veloz, culminando en la predecible caída de la noche. Algo permanecía ocupando la mente de Sakura, y si bien hasta ahora Sasuke había guardado silencio; el seguir viéndola ajena a él no resultaba tolerable, ya lo había vivido una vez y no quería que volviera a ocurrir.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?- inquirió Sasuke.

-¿Más allá de lo obvio?- contesto Sakura, sin brindarle la respuesta que, sabia, él quería, -Sasuke, ¿En que estabas pensando? Naruto ha servido a este Imperio y a la dinastía desde siempre, aun cuando ordenaste que ejecutaran a Menma Uzumaki, Naruto olvido todo eso y permaneció leal y sé que lo hará de igual modo en el futuro- reprocho la Haseki que si bien hasta ahora había fingido ignorancia con respeto a ese asunto, ya no pensaba hacerlo más, -merece decidir qué hacer sobre su vida- sentencio Sakura, brindando su propia y honesta opinión.

El paso de los años no había solucionado los problemas entre ambos ni siquiera un ápice, y si bien mantenían un trato cordial entre sí en todos los sentidos sin llegar a instalar en la mente de la corte la idea de que la relación entre ambos no era lo que había sido una vez, las discusiones eran más que comunes y solían tener lugar regularmente en sus vidas por más que pareciera ser una pareja como cualquier otra que acallaba su propia enemistad, fundamentalmente ella, desde luego. Sakura elogiaba comúnmente a muchos miembros de la corte y el Palacio, así que para Sasuke era común escuchar recomendaciones de nombramientos y demás asuntos de estado, pero no alcanzaba a comprender como es una persona antes insignificante para Sakura ahora merecía tanta atención de su parte, ¿Qué tenía Naruto de especial?, ¿Por qué Sakura parecía preocuparse tanto por él?

-Me sorprende que hables tan bien de él- comento Sasuke con sarcasmo, cosa que no le hizo la más mínima gracia a Sakura. -Pero no viene al caso, es un súbdito del Imperio y como tal considero que merece un honor así- justifico el Uchiha con simpleza, no considerando la situación como un asunto tan importante, o más delegando indirectamente la cuestión a la jurisdicción o intervención de su Haseki.

-Sasuke, jamás me entrometo en asuntos del estado, y si bien administro la corte y el Harem, no haré nada esta vez, Naruto merece decidir- se opuso Sakura rotundamente, negándose a tomar decisiones que no consideraba propias de ella. -Sinceramente creo que deberíamos ocuparnos de asuntos más importantes- comento la Haseki, deseando cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible.

Naruto era importante para ella, desde luego, porque era un aliado con quien siempre podía contar…no, incluso más que eso, era más que un ánimo, era alguien que tenía un lugar ganado a pulso en su corazón, un lugar que Sasuke perdía más y más cada día; pero eso no significaba que ella pudiera hacerlo tan evidente, todo comentario demasiado halagador podría crear ideas erróneas, no solo en la mente de los miembros de la corte, sino que también en Sasuke que aparentemente había comenzado a darse cuenta del favoritismo que ella le brindaba al Uzumaki. Debía ser muy cuidadosa, porque en un Palacio como aquel; se caía cuando no se pensaba que caería y se moría cuando no se pensaba que se podía morir.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- indago Sasuke, igualmente no deseando discutir con ella.

-El compromiso de Naori, por ejemplo- comento Sakura, aludiendo el tema, cambiando así el foco de la conversación, -sé que no te lo había mencionado pero he elegido a Abaza Tekka Pasha como novio, y Mikoto ha aceptado- añadió la Haseki antes de beber de su copa.

-Creí que habíamos acordado que quien merecía tal honor no era sino a Hikaku Pasha- protesto Sasuke, confundido por su cambio en una decisión que habían tomado hacía meses atrás.

-Cambie de parecer, creo que Abaza Tekka Pasha resultaría un candidato más que idóneo- justifico Sakura con simpleza, ya que como Haseki y administradora del Harem y la corte todas aquellas decisiones solo le competían a ella, -y acorde un encuentro entre él y Naori, con Mikoto y yo presentes por supuesto, si es que no te opones a ello- consulto la Sultana de forma indirecta.

No estaba mintiendo, claro que había cambiado de idea, decidiendo así que Abaza Tekka Pasha era un mejor candidato por su juventud e indiscutible lealtad hacia ella, pero eso no era todo; sabía que ahora sus decisiones tenían más peso que nunca, Sasuke no podía decidir o hacer nada sin ella, de hacerlo la perdería para siempre, esa era la idea que Sakura sabía que Sasuke tenía en mente, el temor de perderla, eso era lo que evitaba que él pudiera hacer todo cuanto le placía, porque ella tenía un lugar simplemente irremplazable en su vida y que ahora Sakura ocupaba a su antojo. Su miedo era real, Sakura era lo más importante que tenía en el mundo, lo único puro e inocente que seguía existiendo en el mundo, alguien incorruptible; por todo ello y el inmenso amor que sentía por ella es que estaba dispuesto a permitir todo cuanto ella considerara oportuno, porque no estaba dispuesto a perderla por culpa de sus propios errores.

-Tienes mi consentimiento- acepto el Uchiha.

-Gracias- agradeció Sakura únicamente, volviendo a guardar silencio.

* * *

Un nuevo día se alzaba glorioso en la capital del Imperio Uchiha; Konoha. Como no había sucedido anteriormente, los habitantes habían recibido un comunicado por miembros el ejecito jenízaro, el reunirse en el centro de la ciudad, orden que no habían tardado en cumplir, encontrando allí—para su sorpresa—un grupo considerable se sirvientes y sirvientas del Palacio que habían establecido una organización tal para entregar oro y comida a todos, así como ropa. Normalmente quien ejercía un rol así ante la gente era la Sultana Sakura, pero esta vez ella no se encontraba presente, provocando que lo presentes no supieran quien era el responsable de aquel acontecimiento.

-Gracias- gratifico una mujer.

-Provecho- animo el sirviente.

-¿El Sultan ordeno todo esto?- inquirió uno de los hombres

-No Celebi, la Sultana Sakura- contesto una de las sirvientas.

Esta respuesta les fue otorgada a todos los hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos presentes y que se regocijaron al saber que pese a no poder estar ante ellos, por el motivo que fuera; la Sultana seguía pensando en ellos en todo momento, siempre era así: cada día de cada semana, de cada mes y año, siempre tenía un instante en que pensar en ellos, siempre les manifestaba el amor que jamás habían recibido de ninguna otra Sultana. La alegría de los presentes fue tal que nadie salvo los sirvientes designado hubo notado la aparición de un soldado del ejército jenízaro que, sin anunciarse, se situó en la entrada de la plaza principal, bastando solo un par de segundos para que se volviera el centro de atención.

-Escuche todo el mundo- llamo el jenízaro, cumpliendo las ordenes entregadas por la Sultana Sakura sobre el anuncio que debía hacer, -sabemos que la Sultana Sakura ha planeado un compromiso entre Abaza Tekka Pasha y la Sultana Naori, todos estos presentes solo vaticinan mayor alegría, una alegría que la Sultana nos brinda dándonos dinero para comer y subsistir de su propio tesoro- manifestó el soldado brindando de igual manera su propia opinión que iba en consonancia con los pensamientos de la gente que lo escuchaba atentamente. -La Sultana Sakura, vive por nosotros, ella es la única que nos ha mostrado amor genuino- declaro el jenízaro que era claramente leal a la Haseki del Sultan, -ella es más que una mujer, es más que una Sultana, ella es nuestra esperanza, ella es nuestra Regente y Gobernante, nuestro ángel- enumero el soldado, causando los murmullos de los presentes y que solo conseguían ratificar sus palabras, porque eran el testimonio de la gente, de sus pensamientos. Solo gracias a ella tenemos paz- concluyo el jenízaro.

-¡Larga vida a la Sultana Sakura!

-¡Viva la Sultana Magnifica!

-¡Larga vida a la Haseki del Sultan!

-¡Viva la Madre Noble!

-¡Larga vida a la voz del Estado!

-¡Viva la Sultana de Sultanas!

Los vítores de la gente era una prueba concluyente de quien era quien gobernaba realmente el Imperio, quien por pedio de obras de caridad y declaraciones de amor filial había pasado a ocupar un lugar semejante y que ningún otro Sultan o Sultana en la historia del Imperio había conseguido ocupar. Un nuevo matrimonio de un miembro de la dinastía solo significaba más celebración, ciertamente, pero esa entrega emocional y material siempre tenía lugar, solo que ahora en mayor cantidad; sabían que pueblos de soberanos europeos padecían hambre y penurias, pero ellos…ellos podían dormir tranquilos con un techo y comida que agradecer poseer, todo por una mujer que habiendo llegado en calidad de esclava y extranjera se había vuelto más miembro e la dinastía Uchiha que nadie que hubiera nacido en ella, se había vuelto el ángel y la esperanza que el pueblo tanto necesitaba.

La Sultana Sakura era quien realmente gobernaba el Imperio.

* * *

Había una regla indeleble y no escrita en el Imperio. La Sultana Kaede, esposa del Sultan Hashirama; la había forjado desde su ascenso al poder tras el nacimiento de sus hijos. Una Sultana siempre era un modelo a envidiar y seguir, por ello su imagen debía de ser—en algún modo—extravagante, esplendida, maravillosa, así cualquiera que estuviese ante ella y la viera podía decir: " _vaya…_ ". En sí se trataba de expresar el carácter mediante la vestimenta y acciones, y una de las mayores exponentes de tal conducta antes que Sakura no había sido otra que la Sultana Mei, así como la Sultana Mito. Pero contraria a aquellas reglas, Sakura no se esmeraba tanto en ser arrogante, había aprendido de sencillez de la mano de su difunta suegra, la Madre Sultana Mikoto, y comprendía que en ocasiones la simplicidad era algo aún más acertado que la arrogancia, más no significaba que no emplease ni una ni otra. Por ello, —sentada sobre el diván, tras el conservador enrejado que dividía la habitación—y luciendo simplemente perfecta en su naturaleza inocente y empática es que la Sultana Sakura acaparaba la atención de quien sea que la viese.

Portaba un sencillo vestido de seda cian-turquesa, de escote bajo en forma de corazón, ajustado bajo el busto y calzado minuciosamente a su figura, cerrado por una seguidilla de cinco botones que iniciaban bajo el busto y llegaban hasta la altura del vientre, las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas frontalmente como lienzos de gasa que exponían los brazos. Alrededor de su cuelo se hallaba un collar de oro en forma de V del cual pendía un dije que emulaba el emblema Imperial de los Uchiha, a juego con un par de pronunciados pendientes de escama de oro en forma de lagrima. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo con facilidad su cuello, y realzando aún más la espectacular corona Imperial de los Uchiha sobre su cabeza, aquella que representaba su Sultanato y matrimonio, hecha sobre una base de oro y conformada por gasa dorada con múltiples joyas incrustadas, y que sostenía un largo velo turquesa que caía tras su espalda y a medias sobre sus hombros.

-Abaza Tekka Pasha, espero que no haya sido una molestia venir- sonrió Sakura, tratando con aquella inequívoca familiaridad y empatía a quien era tan cercano a ella.

-En lo absoluto, Sultana, siempre estoy a sus órdenes- garantizo Tekka, sonriendo ligeramente ante el honor que significaba estar frente a tres Sultanas, dos de ella a quienes ya conocía desde hace años. -Sultana Mikoto, es un placer volver a verla- reverencio el Pasha, con el debido respeto ante la presencia de los sirvientes de las Sultanas en la habitación.

-Pasha- saludo Mikoto, igualmente feliz de volver a ver a un viejo amigo.

Sentada a su derecha e igualmente encantadora—siendo su primogénita—se encontraba la Sultana Mikoto que permanecía incólume y leal a su madre como debía de ser, siendo la segunda mujer más poderosa del Imperio tas su progenitora, y además madre de la futura " _novia Imperial_ " que era su hija y cuyo compromiso deseaba efectuar siendo consiente de cada suceso que tuviera lugar y madre lo comprendía. No había dolor más egoísta para una madre que ver alejarse a su hijos, y Mikoto sufría inevitablemente ya que Naori era su única hija; claro, ella y Kakashi aguardaban el inminente nacimiento de otra hija o hijo en el futuro a causa de su recientemente confirmado embarazo, pero eso no quitaba el amor que Mikoto siempre le dedicaría a su hija primogénita, al fruto del amor que sentía por su esposo, el Gran Visir.

Su perfecta figura era ataviada por un sencillo pero muy femenino vestido de seda esmeralda; de escote corazón—obviamente—con seis botones de oro en caída vertical desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, de mangas ajustada hasta la muñecas y calzado detalladamente a su figura para crear una falda que se acentuaba a la silueta de sus muslos. Sobre el vestido se hallaba un chal de encaje que caía tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, enmarcándose a los costados del vestido, y ligeramente bordado en plata, aportando una imagen aún más halagadora. Su largo cabello rosado impecablemente plagado de rizos caía libremente tras su espalda y un mechón sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado en su cima por una diadema de oro, compleja, pero hermosa de tipo broche que hacia caer una esmeralda en forma de lagrima sobre su frente, además complementada por una serie de pequeñas piezas de oro que como broche adornaban su cabello y hacían destacar un par de pendientes de oro que emulaba una cuna en forma de flor de cerezo con una esmeralda ovalada en su centro.

-Centrándonos en el asunto importante, te presento a mi nieta, la Sultana Naori- delego Sakura, cambiando el enfoque de su mirada hacia su nieta Naori que era la ofrenda de compromiso en cuestión.

Finalmente y sentada a la izquierda de la Sultana Sakura se hallaba aquella Sultana que—a sus quince años ya cumplidos—era la ofrenda en matrimonio que cada político y hombre de estado deseaba por esposa: la Sultana Naori, nieta mayor de la Sultana Sakura y el Sultan Sasuke, así como hija primogénita de la Sultan Mikoto y el Gran Visir Kakashi Hatake.

Su belleza ciertamente aún era muy inocente y juvenil, pero ello solo contribuía a hacerla aún más tentadora gracias al aspecto que le brindaban las sencillas pero favorecedoras galas verde-amarillo que portaba; de escote redondo con un cuelo falso ligeramente en V, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos pero que se volvían holgadas y transparentes hasta casi cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba un chaqueta oliva oscuro escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre por un cinturón de cadena de oro con diamantes incrustados, y de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros, plagada de bordados color mantequilla y cuyos contornos estaban enmarcados en hilo de oro Alrededor de su cuello y casi enmarcando se hallaba una cadena de diminutas perlas de dos vueltas alrededor de él, y por sobre este una fina cadena de oro de la cual pendía un dije que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha, con una esmeralda en forma de lagrima colgando de el a juego con un par de pendientes homólogos. Su largo cabello rosado caía como una cascada de rizos tras su espalda, únicamente enmarcando su rostro se hallaba un par de rizos rebeldes que solo parecían resaltar más por obra de un broche de oro en forma de mariposa que decoraba su cabello y que tenía sobre si diminutos diamantes incrustados que parecían destellar con los colores el arcoíris ante la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas.

-Es un honor conocerla finalmente, Sultana- saludo Tekka respetuosamente, pero incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la dulce faz de la Sultana ante él, -mucho se dice de usted, pero Kami es testigo de que su belleza supera todo lo imaginado- declaro el Pasha sinceramente fascinado por su belleza.

-Pasha- sonrió Naori, halagada por sus elogios y nada decepcionada; sino que animada, con respeto al atractivo de su " _futuro esposo_ ".

La Sultana Naori contaba quince años recién cumplidos, y Tekka por su parte tenia caso dieciocho, él ciertamente era un Pasha joven e igualmente inexperto en muchas materias, pero poseía todos los elementos que habrían de hacerlo un político muy valorado en el futuro; era inteligente, lea, sincero y con una fe inquebrantable en el Sultanato que tenía lugar, aún más enfáticamente en la Sultana Sakura a quien conocía muy bien, pero pese a ello, Tekka nunca pudo haberse sentido menos preparado al estar delante de la que considero la mujer más bella sobre la tierra. Los rumores siempre existían, siempre se decía que existían mujeres más bellas, la Sultana Sakura era un ejemplo al ser más hermosa en ese sentido, pero al contemplar a la Sultana Naori y viceversa…ambos sintieron como si con esa sola mirada hubieran contemplado la razón de su existencia, ahí delante de ellos y pidiéndoles aceptar el matrimonio ante el cual no tenían negativa alguna.

-Seré franca contigo, Tekka, el Imperio ya no es lo que fue hace décadas, se teme que la estirpe de los Uchiha desaparezca por obra de quien gobierna este Imperio- se explicó Sakura con la debida diplomacia, conociendo perfectamente a Tekka como para poner confiar ciegamente en él y sin ninguna duda, -y en estos tiempos de necesidad, hemos de tener a nuestros aliados cerca de nosotros y viceversa- añadió la Haseki, justificando así parcialmente el motivo por el cual había solicitado su presencia.

-No es un secreto que el Sultan Sasuke duda de todo a su alrededor, y como medida de precaución, necesitamos que nuestros aliados respalden la posibilidad de que el Príncipe Daisuke ascienda legítimamente al trono, como Sultan, cuando la ocasión lo amerite- declaro Mikoto, respaldando la opinión de su madre y justificando así la estrategia que se tenía.

Por más que hubieran pasado tres años, por más que existiera un aparente grado de paz, nada garantizaba que eso fuera a durar, el problema con la paz es que pese a ser apreciaba jamás duraba en realidad, solo era un tiempo indefinido de cese al fuego; tiempo para pensar y planear, tiempo con que preparar una estrategia aún más contundente, y pese a ser la hija del Sultan, Mikoto estaba igualmente dispuesta a tener que enfrentar a su propio padre con tal de proteger a sus hermanos, porque ellos, sus hermanas y su madre así como sus hijos eran lo que más le importaba y no existía ningún precio que pagar y la crueldad que pudiera ejercer estaba justificada.

-Te conozco desde niño, Tekka, yo te saque del mercado de esclavos, ¿Recuerdas?- rememoro Sakura una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, recordando a la perfección al niño de ocho años que había visto como un esclavo a tan tierna edad. -Te vi y supe que estabas destinado a escribir tu propia suerte, no a que la escribieran otros, si se te propone esta unión es porque eres merecedor de ella, estamos más que seguras de ello- se expresó la Haseki con ese tono de voz tan maternal y cariñoso en ella, y que siempre obtenía adeptos.

-Sultana, mi vida es suya, mi destino es el suyo- respondió Tekka, indisolublemente leal a la mujer que había abierto un camino nuevo para él que en aquel entonces no había tenido ni sido absolutamente nada, -y si bien le he sido, soy y seré leal hasta mi muerte, acepto esto por mi voluntad, y porque no anhelo nada más que tener la gloriosa oportunidad de hacer feliz a la Sultana Naori- confeso el Pasha, exponiendo sin reparo alguno sus sentimientos.

Sakura contemplo de sola sayo la expresión de enamorada en los ojos de su nieta que prácticamente hizo todo esfuerzo posible para evitar suspirar como si de una soñadora se tratase, captura por una especie amor y atracción irrefutable que había sufrido desde el primer encuentro entre su mirada de la de Tekka, cosa que le agradaba en demasía. Se avecinaban tiempos verdaderamente difícil, y Sakura deseaba que todos sus secanos; nietos, nietas, hijos e hijas, estuvieran a salvo de los enemigos más repugnantes que pudieran existir, los miembros de la política que bien podían o no estar de su lado, fingir y tender trampas que ella ya conocía muy bien, porque las había soportado en los días de Mito, Mei y Rin. Sufrir, por su parte, no le importa, pero no estaba dispuesta a presenciar el sufrimiento de quienes más amaba.

-Superas mis expectativas, como siempre, Tekka- felicito Sakura.

-Es lo único que anhelo hacer- justifico el Pasha, sabiendo que podía retirarse tas haber aprobado sinceramente la decisión de la Haseki del Sultan, -Sultana Sakura, Sultana Mikoto. Sultana Naori- se despidió Tekka.

-Pasha- sonrió Naori.

Muchas cosas habrían de suceder de ahora en más; la planeación de la boda, su vigilada interacción durante el tiempo que durase el compromiso, y que dentro de un par de meses culminaría en una boda que, con solo observarse, ya desean que tuviera lugar. La felicidad era imposible en ese Palacio; eso era cierto, pero eso no significaba que el amor no pudiera tener lugar, y que la razón de todo ello en el caso de ambos no fuese más que una simple mirada que los había envuelto en un velo irrompible.

El amor si existía…

* * *

Para que un Imperio como el de los Uchiha se mantuviera fuerte, se debían tomar medidas y Sakura llevaba años tomándolas; desde la muerte de Rai es que secretamente le había declarado una especie de acta de guerra a Sasuke, siendo tanto su aliada como su enemiga, porque no podía ni odiarlo ni amarlo como antes, ni mucho menos estar dispuesta a anteponer la vida de él por sobre sus hijos, no podía hacer ni una ni otra cosa, era simplemente imposible; por causa de ello es que la alianza que representaba el matrimonio entre Abaza Tekka Pasha y Naori era imperdible, no se podía cometer error alguno porque debían obtener más aliados, debían anteponer su seguridad a cualquier cambio que pudiera remecer los cimientos del Imperio y salir indemnes de todo y continuar adelante. La noche había caído hacía ya un par de horas, más aun así Sakura había considerado pertinente aquella instancia para reunirse con sus hijos Daisuke y Shisui en sus aposentos, a solas.

Vestía unas sencillas pero igualmente elegantes galas de seda verde malaquita perfectamente calzadas a su figura, —como siempre—de escote cuadrado, ligeramente redondeado, con una serie de nueve diminutos botones de igual color que iban desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos pero que se volvían holgadas hasta cubrir las manos, salvo que la Sultana las mantenía cruzadas sobre su regazo, acariciando con una especie de _tic_ la sortija de las Sultanas en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, y además la falda detallaba con sutileza pero indudable encanto el contorno de sus muslos bajo el vestido, dejando en claro su belleza tanto visible como oculta a ojos de todos por su riguroso pero igualmente favorecedor modo de vestir. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo fácilmente su cuello y la fina cadena de oro de la cual pendía el dije que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha del cual colgaba un cristal jade en forma de lagrima a juego con un par de pendiente de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con un cristal jade homólogo en su centro. Sobre su cabello se encontraba una sencilla corona de oro, diamante pieza de oro y esmeralda que conformaban una estructura en forma de estimas y capullos de rosa.

Sentado junto a su madre y con un aspecto sombrío, riguroso y maduro se encontraba el príncipe Heredero, Daisuke, que si bien siempre estaba de acuerdo con su madre, no era ajeno a los peligros que eso igualmente podía traer; Daisuke mentiría al decir que no sentía miedo hacia su padre, claro que lo tenía, peor sabia ocultarlo perfectamente lo cual era distinto. Su prioridad eran su madre, hermano, esposa e hijos, y presentía que quien más corría peligro era Shisui porque su volubilidad podía jugarle en contra y hacer que el Sultan lo considerase su enemigo. Sumido en sus propias divagaciones y en conjunto con su propia apariencia es que Daisuke parecía más reflexivo que de costumbre, tendiendo a la introspección. Vestía un Kaftan de seda color negro—por sobre la habitual túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta los muñecas—de mangas ajustadas y cuya tela estaba plagada de una serie de diminutas representaciones del emblema de los Uchiha hechos de hilo de plata, con hombreras, cuello y una pechera que se extendía hasta el abdomen hecho de cuero, con una serie de sei botone de plata que iban desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, y con un fajín de seda que cerraba el Kaftan a su cuerpo por obra de un pequeño boche de plata y ónix que replicaba el emblema de los Uchiha, además, la caída de la tela permitía la visibilidad de las tradicionales botas de cuero color negro, bajo el Kaftan.

-¿Hablaste con Abaza Tekka Pasha, madre?- más bien afirmó Daisuke luego de haber escuchado la explicación de su progenitora, -¿No crees que es peligroso?- cuestiono el Uchiha, no oponiéndose en lo absoluto a los planes que tuviera su madre, pero si temiendo que ella corriera un riesgo innecesario por solo conspirar para protegerlos a él y a Shisui.

-Peligroso seria quedarnos sin hacer nada- defendió Sakura, sosteniendo las manos de su hijo entre las suyas, sin apartar su mirada de la de él, -una vez te lo mencione, Daisuke, no podemos permitir que nos destruyan, solo moriremos tras haberlo dado todo- recordó la Haseki, con su carácter aun latente, con la fuerza necesaria para aplastar a cualquier enemigo.

Si bien usualmente elegía mantenerse al margen de toda planeación o actividad que su madre tuviera a bien ejercer por su seguridad, esta vez Shisui había elegido participar y declarar indirectamente a su madre que estaba de su lado en todo cuanto decidiese, y que pasara lo que pasara siempre depositaria su confianza en ella y en todo cuanto considerase correcto. No sabía si lo que se especulaba de é era totalmente cierto, eso sobre que estaba loco; quizá fuese verdad, peor le importaba poco porque la presencia de su madre siempre lo devolvía a la cordura, siempre conseguía alejar las pesadillas, sus miedos…junto a ella Shisui se sentía a salvo, sentía que no tenía nada a lo que temerle. El joven Príncipe de ya dieciocho años vestía—obre la habitual túnica malva de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta la muñecas—un riguroso Kaftan malva en su mayoría, de cuello alto y mangas hasta los codos; de cuello alto, pechera—decorada por cinco botones e oro entrelazados por cadenas de oro, de manera horizontal—y fajín granate que cerraba el Kaftan sobre su cuerpo y que producía tal caída en la tela para exponer la botas de cuero marrón oscuro bajo el Kaftan cuya la tela estaba plagada de diminutas representaciones del emblema de los Uchiha sobre sí. Brindándole un aspecto ligeramente más informar es que el cuello del Kaftan permanecía abierto, a la par con sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches y su nerviosa mirada ónix que iba a de su madre a su hermano mayor.

-Nuestra madre tiene razón- justifico Shisui para sorpresa de Daisuke que no supo que decir ante sus palabras, -no estoy del todo en mis cabales, pero sé que no podemos permitir que nuestro padre haga lo que le plazca- razono el Príncipe, observando a su madre que le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-Exactamente, los peligros están presentes en cada esquina, o sobrevivimos o somos asesinados- ratifico Sakura, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de cada uno de sus hijos. -Daisuke, Shisui, los amo a ambos, son mis trozos de cielo- adulo la Sultan sinceramente a sus hijos, dirigiendo como siempre su amor esencialmente a Daisuke, -mi sol- arrullo Sakura, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo que le sonrió como respuesta, -y mi tesoro- susurro la Haseki, esta vez centrando su mirada en Shisui que desde hace ya tiempo atrás había depositado u competa confianza en su madre, -estoy dispuesta a ir al infierno por ustedes, pero para que podamos sobrevivir y pelear otro día, necesitan confiar en mí, deben saber que daré todo para garantizar la felicidad de ustedes- prometió Sakura sin quebranto alguno en su ánimo, determinada a proteger a sus hijos.

-Confiamos madre- sereno Shisui, sosteniendo la mano de su madre entre las suyas.

-Si, confiamos, pero debes entender, madre, no podremos ocultar estas intenciones- alego Daisuke, igualmente sin dejar de preocuparse por el ser más importante en su vida.

-Llevo tres años ocultándolas de su padre, podremos- tranquilizo Sakura, esperando así -sosegar los pensamientos de sus dos hijos. Un breve y repentino silencio de apenas unos segundos se forjo entre ellos, dando así paso a la despedida que tenía lugar, al menos por esa noche. -Ya es tarde, regresen a sus aposentos y descansen, hablaremos de esto en otro momento- termino la Sultana con su voz maternalmente dulce e insuperable para ambos.

Sus hijos tenían vidas separadas entre sí y responsabilidades propias. Shisui seguía oponiéndose a participar de la política, tanto por desdén y temor a su padre omo a la política en sí, mientras que Daisuke por otro lado se ocupaba de los asuntos de estado propios de su rango como Príncipe Heredero; la imagen que el pueblo ya tenía del siguiente Sultanato, ya que se previa obviamente que Daisuke sucediera a su padre, y por ende su peso era aún más grande e importante de cargar, no se podían cometer errores. Aunque…francamente, Sakura dudaba que su hijo pudiera cometer errores, jamás la había decepcionado, y Sakura estaba segura de que jamás lo haría. Era un Sultan a sus ojos. N pro de esta " _despedida_ " es que los tres se hubieron puesto de pie, no tanto por la ceremonia en cuestión, sino porque siempre le dedicaban tanto tiempo a su madre como les fuese posible.

-Buenas noches madre- se despidió Shisui, tomándose el egoísta placer de abrazar a su madre y disfrutar de ello, como siempre.

-Descansa, Shisui- pidió Sakura antes de romper el abrazo, acunando el rostro de su hijo en sus manos. -Recuerda que todo estará bien, yo hare que lo esté- tranquilizo la Haseki cual promesa indisoluble, y eso era.

-Lo sé, madre- sonrió Shisui.

Una última mirada fue más que suficiente para Shisui que hizo abandono de la habitación. El pasar de los años y la continua presencia de su madre habían conseguido sosegarlo, su aparente locura o neurastenia sin duda seguía allí, pero con la calma transmitida por su madre era imposible pensar en ello, aún más cuando sus hermanas y hermano estaban ahí para él cada vez que los necesitaba. Shisui era más voluble, cambiante de opinión durante la mañana de la que decía tener en la noche, y eso Daisuke lo sabía bien, así que siempre intentaba reemplazar a su hermano en cuanto a influencia política, esperando que su hermano pudiera vivir tranquilo mientras él se ocupaba de todo, porque al igual que su madre sabía que solo vivirían en paz cuanto esa especie de guerra familiar hubiera terminado y él fuese Sultan.

-Buenas noches, madre- se despidió el Uchiha, entrelazando sus manos con las de su madre.

-Daisuke, mi león, mi sol- adulo Sakura, sonriéndole de aquella forma tan inocente y perfecta a su vez, renovando los ánimos de su hijo, -descansa, todo estará bien- prometió la Haseki.

-Descansa, madre- pidió Daisuke de igual modo, esperando que pudiera dormir bien, como no sucedía en muchas ocasiones.

Como si de un caballero el medievo se tratar y manifestando el inmenso amor y devoción que le profesaba a es que Daisuke se inclinó y beso la mano de su madre, regalándole una última mirada antes de retirarse, siendo observado por su madre hasta haber partido. Un sutil suspiro abandono los labios e la Sultan que se dirigió hacia las escaleras que se encontraban prácticamente pegadas al pared junto a la puerta, siendo seguida por Tenten que se mantuvo casi pegada a ella hasta recibir una mira de la Sultana, permitiéndole retirarse a dormir, lo mismo que la Haseki pensaba a hacer. Ya a solas, la Haseki abrió por su cuenta las puertas de su habitación siendo reverenciada por los jenízaros que las flanqueaban, obsequiándole una sutil sonrisa antes de ingresar en solitario. Las puerta se cerraron tras de sí, permitiéndole encontrarse a solas con sus pensamientos, preguntándose con en tantas ocasiones si es que aquella noche podría dormir o no. Bueno…esta cuestión siempre tenía lugar así que sería lo que tuviera que pasar

Las puertas se abrieron antes de que Sakura pensase en sentarse frente a su tocador y quitarse las joyas, había sido un día muy largo y ajetreado, y deseaba dormir, pero al parecer alguien pretendía imponerse por sobre sus planes, y ese alguien—en cuanto Sakura volteo hacia la puerta—no era otra personita que su hija Hanan que ingreso en la habitación de su madre—que ambas compartían—sin soltar la mano de Kin que era su niñera. La pequeña Sultana de cinco años vestía unas sencillas e inocentes galas malva de cuello alto y mangas gitanas ajustadas a las muñecas, por sobre estas una chaqueta violeta-rosáceo de aspecto metálico y bordada en hilo de plata, de escote redondo y abierta bajo el vientre, con una seguidilla de escamas de plata a modo decorativo en los contornos del escote y el dobladillo de la falda, sus rizos rosas caían hasta la altura de los hombros, únicamente adornados por una diadema de plata y amatistas de tipo cintillo que la hacía parecer aún más tierna de lo que ya de por si era. Una mini copia de su madre ante la tierna edad que tenía.

-Hanan, ¿Dónde estabas?- curioseo Sakura,

-Estaba aburrida- contesto la pequeña Sultana, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su madre l expresarse.

-La Sultana Hanan me pidió que la llevara a ver al Sultan- se explicó Kin.

-En ese caso todo está bien- permitió la Haseki, -gracias, Kin- despidió Sakura, permitiéndole a su amiga retirarse a dormir.

-Sultana, si me lo permite, me retirare- se despidió la pelinegra.

Sakura sintio únicamente, brindándole a Kin el bien merecido descanso que deseaba tener en tanto se retiró, —sin darle la espalda a las Sultanas—cerrando las puertas tras de si, y provocando que la Sultana Sakura observara a Hanan con fingido reproche. Conociendo muy bien el carácter de su hija menor es que Sakura le había pedido a Kin ejercer como institutriz de Hanan. Kin no solo era amable y cariñosa, sino que manejaba muchos temas e idiomas, casi tantos como ella misma y era lo bastante estricta y determinada como para hacer que Hanan comprendiera todo cuanto debía ser y lo que se esperaba de una Sultana.

-Ven aquí, descansemos- indico Sakura, cargando en brazos a su hija antes de proceder a sentarse sobre la cama, -nos espera un largo día por delante- recordó la Sultana, quitándose la corona y el resto de sus joyas, dejándolas sobre el velador

-Mamá- llamo la pequeña Sultana, obteniendo la atención de su madre, -¿Podemos ir a visitar la tumba de mi hermano Rai?- consulto Hanan, esperando que su petición no entristeciera a su madre

-Si Hanan, iremos mañana, juntas- permitió Sakura, igualmente deseando poder dedicarle algo de tiempo a aquellos que amaba y que, terrenalmente, ya no estaba ahí para ella y viceversa.

No recordaba mucho sobre su hermano Rai, porque al momento de su muerte había sido muy pequeña, pero Hanan aun vislumbraba en su mente fragmentos de quien había sido su hermano y a quien extrañaba pese a sentir continuamente el amo r de sus hermanos Daisuke y Shisui, comprendiendo parte del dolor con que su madre cargaba, deseando evitar que fuera infeliz. Acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, Sakura abrazo a su hija contra su pecho, acariciando sus rizos rosados, y meditando sobre su petición y lo que significaba para sí misma. No iba a negar que—al igual que sobre Baru, Itachi y Kagami—había intentado olvidar la muerte de Rai para no sufrir por ello, pero era imposible, cuando se amaba a alguien y se le perdía de aquella forma…cuando se sufría así, olvidar era absolutamente imposible.

-Lo extraño mucho, mamá- murmuro Hanan.

-Lo sé, yo también lo extraño- confeso Sakura con su voz quebrada por la tristeza.

El dolor jamás desaparecía…

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos, había prometido actualizar este fin de semana y no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" durante esta semana ya que me liberare de muchos trabajos :3), a **Adrit126** (nuevamente pidiendo paciencia con respecto a su fic: " **El Emperador Sasuke** ", ya que es una historia más compleja y difícil de desarrollar :3)y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción. Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o peliculas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	38. Chapter 37

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 37

El Palacio Imperial era el centro de todo el Imperio, pese a que las provincias aledañas fueran regidas por gobernadores individuales entre sí, la capital; Konoha, era el centro del mundo desde que el Sultan Itachi II había conquistado la tierra anteriormente perteneciente al Imperio Bizantino que el mismo había destruido. El pueblo usualmente no aprobaba o apreciaba a la gente que allí residía, ni a las Sultanas de belleza abrumadora que actuaban frívolamente, ni al Sultan que si bien iniciaba siendo un gobernante justo acababa convirtiéndose en un ser cruel; eso era el pasado. Cuando el Sultan Sasuke había ascendido al trono, siendo apenas un adolescente, había derogado la ley del fratricidio y mantenido una política noble, permisiva, tolerante y pacifista, por no hablar de su única Haseki que era la única mujer en la historia del Imperio que demostraba el amor al pueblo, la única Sultana que era amada en la historia Imperial tanto por su belleza como por su corazón y alma nobles, faltos de prejuicios y que jamás hacia dudar al pueblo de las esperanzas que el futuro habría de generar.

Por ello es que el Palacio de igual modo no era un lugar de frivolidades claro que habían personas frívolas a su interior, pero eran una minoría ya que la Sultana Haseki imponía el decoro, la prudencia y humildad. A su paso, —cruzando el Harem—las Sultanas Sakura y Naori eran reverenciadas tanto por las concubinas y Kalfas, como por los sirvientes y guarias jenízaros, siendo seguidas por sus respectivas doncellas. El compromiso de la Sultana Naori se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes, durante el llamado solsticio de verano, cuando la primera desaparecía y la calidez abrumada el ambiente y los corazones de todos, y cuando las estrellas del firmamento y la luna llenaran era plenamente visibles para todo como símbolo de prosperidad absoluta.

La majestuosidad era propia de los miembros del Imperio y nadie la representaba mejor—ya fuera de forma sencilla o esplendorosa—que la Sultana Haseki del Sultan, aquella mujer a quien llaman " _la voz del Estado_ ", " _Sultana de Sultanas_ " y que jamás dejaba de sorprender al Palacio y al Imperio en si por su abrumadora belleza que apenas y la hacía aparentar treinta años cuando mucho. Su impecable y perfecta figura se encontraba cubierta por un elegante y favorecedor vestido esmeralda que hacia juego con sus ojos a la perfección; de escote alto y en forma de corazón, calzado y detallado a su silueta, de mangas ajustada hasta las muñecas con unas mangas superiores abiertas y holgadas desde los hombros, oscilando por sobre los brazos ligeramente, y cuya falda se dividía en dos, una superior y una inferior, una serie de bordados de hilo de plata y diamantes conformaba el corpiño en su totalidad, así como la espalda, el borde del escote a la altura de los hombros, así como las muñequeras y la zona baja de la falda, todo replicando el emblema de los Uchiha engarzado con el contorno de flores de jazmín. Alrededor de su largo cuello se hallaba una guirnalda de plata de la cual colgaban siete dijes de escama de plata en forma de flor de cerezo—el central de mayor tamaño—con una esmeralda en el centro, evidentemente a juego con un par de pendientes de plata y esmeralda en forma de lágrima. Su magnífica melena de rizos rosados, se encontraba elegantemente recogida tras su nuca, exponiendo su cuello y su vez resaltando la hermosa corona de oro que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, hecha en su totalidad de plata para conformar una estructura compleja que emulaba hojas y flores de cerezo

Movilizándose exactamente a la par que su abuela y con la misma dignidad se encontraba la Sultana Naori a quien muchos calificaban como " _bendecida por la Sultana Haseki_ ", su abuela, y su madre, de quienes había heredado su larga melena de rizos rosados, sus brillantes orbes esmeralda, su piel blanca como el alabastro y una apariencia angelical y simplemente etérea que se acentuaba con los rasgos propios de su padre Kakashi Hatake, el Gran Visir del Imperio; su mentalidad sagaz y leal al Imperio, así como su intelecto y dignidad insuperable. Su juvenil y esbelta figura era cubierta por un sencillo vestido de seda aguamarina de escote corazón—con tres botones desde el escote a la altura del busto, cerrando el corpiño, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se volvían holgadas hasta cubrir las manos; por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de tafetán jade oscuro bordada en hilo color negro, formando un patrón levemente reconocible que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha entrelazado con flores de cerezo, de escote bajo y redondo que iniciaba bajo el busto, sin mangas y abierta bajo el vientre para así exponer la falda del vestido, y acentuada a su figura por un cinturón de cadena de plata con diamantes engarzados. Sus largos rizos rosados caían como una cascada tras su espalda, únicamente adornados por una diadema de plata de tipo cintillo a juego con un diminuto par de pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima y una cadena a juego alrededor de su cuello, con un dije de diamante en forma de lagrima.

-Espero que el compromiso sea de tu agrado, Naori- comento Sakura distraídamente, haciendo que ella y su nieta aminorasen su andar, -Abaza Tekka Pasha es un funcionario indiscutiblemente leal al Imperio, si eres su esposa, él jamás osaría fallarte, puedes estar segura de ello- prometió la Haseki, conociendo muy bien a Tekka como para poder inferir esto.

-Lo sé, abuela- sonrió Naori, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior, más que ansiosa porque llegara el día de su boda, -y no, no me opongo, es más guapo de la que había podido imaginar- confeso la Sultana, realizada por encontrar a un hombre tan perfecto, a su entender. -Debo reconocer que estaba algo amedrentada, creí que me casaría con un viejo- rio Naori, temiendo causar una mala impresión en su abuela que se había esmerado tanto en forjar su compromiso con alguien más que apropiado.

En la historia del Imperio los matrimonio no era por amor sino política, un ejemplo de ello era el hecho de que casi todas las Sultanas—hijas de Sultanes—debían de casarse con hombres que les doblaban e inclusive triplicaban la edad, todo por la idea de la reputación, por causa de esto es que encontrar el amor en el matrimonio era así imposible, como había sido el caso de la Sultana Kaoru—hija del Sultan Hashirama y la Sultana Kaede—que había sostenido un matrimonio por política, únicamente teniendo una hija; la Sultana Selina, y un hijo; el Príncipe Taizo. Por ello y pensando en la felicidad d su nieta es que Sakura se había opuesto al compromiso con Hikaku Pasha que era veinte años mayor y en quien Naori con toda seguridad no encontraría amor o empatía como bien hallaría en Tekka que era un par de años mayor únicamente y que era tan galante y agradable que enamorarse era lo inevitable a suceder. Claro que Sasuke podía pensar que sentía favoritismo, pero no era así; amaba a sus hijos, a su hijas y a sus nietas y nietos y solo quería verlos felices y el modo era encargándose personalmente de que eso sucediera tal y como ella tenía previsto.

-No soy tan cruel- sonrió Sakura, nada ofendida por las palabras de su nieta, -y por eso lo elegí, más allá de la lealtad que nos guarda, sé que es perfecto para ti, tienen mucho en común, si es que no todo- sonrió la Haseki, pudiendo identificar aquello que permitiría que su nieta y el ilustre Pasha pudieran tener un matrimonio cargado de amor y muy feliz. Ya había ordenado que un Palacio fuera preparado para ambos, ellos se merecían estar lejos de las intrigas del Palacio Imperial.

Naori sonrió ante esta respuesta, más que satisfecha a comprobar el inmenso amor que su abuela siempre le dedicaba, no solo a ella sino a todos sus primos y primas también, a sus tíos y tías, a su madre…mucho se decía de su abuela, que era una mujer noble y justa que evitaba el sufrimiento innecesario del pueblo y que daba de comer a los pobres, más Naori no necesitaba prestar atención a las habladurías para saber que su abuela era un ser magnifico; un ángel. ¿Quién más aguantaría tanto sacrificio, tantas perdidas? Otras Sultanas había luchado por el poder, por la ansia desesperada de mantenerse en la cima de todo, pero su abuela siempre hacía lo contrario; defendía el poder para que ellos lo heredaran y se lo dividieran de forma ecuánime entre ellos y para no luchar como la familia que eran y que no podía separarse por disputas innecesarias. Algún día si—Kami no lo permitiera-algo le sucedía a su abuela, y por alguna razón tenía que morir...Naori se prometía a si misma que impediría que su nombre quedara en el olvido, todas las otras Sultanas desaparecerían, incluso ella, pero el nombre de su abuela seguiría escrito a fuego en el Imperio para siempre. Aun después del fin de los tiempos, todos los habitante del Imperio y del mundo sabrían eternamente que había existido una Sultana Haseki y Madre Sultana llamada Sakura y que había dejado su huella en el mundo como nadie jamás lo había hecho. El momento de reflexión por parte de Naori y su abuela se vio interrumpido, haciendo que detuvieran su andar ante la repentina aparición de la que era la doncella de mayor confianza de la Sultana Mikoto.

-Sultana Sakura- reverenció lady Akita a la Sultana Haseki que asintió a modo de saludo, -la Sultana Mikoto ha llamado a la Sultana Naori a sus aposentos- declaro la peliazul.

-Regresa con tu madre, Naori, aun tienes que prepararte y mucho- permitió Sakura, sosteniendo las manos de su nieta entre las suyas por unos escasos segundos.

-Kami mediante, algún día seré tan gloriosa como tu abuela- sonrió Naori, deseando poder emular a su poderosa abuela, de todo corazón.

-Aún más, lo sé- garantizo la Haseki.

Con una deslumbrante sonrisa es que Naori reverencio a su abuela modo de despedida antes de retirarse en compañía de lady Akita. Seguramente su madre deseaba que comenzaran a pensar en los detalles y diseño del vestido de novia y eso la emocionaba aún más. Quería casarse lo antes posible. Sakura siguió con su mirada la partida de su nieta ante de continuar con su camino, de regreso a su aposento, comenzando a sentir una especie de mareo pero al cual le presto nula importancia pese a lo que bien podía o no significar. No se trataba de la usual punzada de siempre en el centro de su pecho, lo sentía, percibía la diferencia, así que quizá se desvanecería si no le prestaba atención. No tenía por qué hacerlo, últimamente se sentía bien, más esto no tenía por qué ser necesariamente bueno. Acompañada por su sequito, la Sultana Aratani recorrió los pasillos de regreso a sus aposentos donde su esposo la estaba esperando luego de que hubiese finalizado la reunión del Consejo; había desayunado en compañía de la Sultana Shina y ahora solo deseaba estar junto a su esposo y regresar junto a sus hijos.

Ciertamente el tiempo había hecho que Aratani comprendiese que la sencillez y austeridad no era algo apreciado en una Sultana, en cuanto a apariencia se tratara, y en un par de meses tras ser madre es que la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero había comenzado a vestir como se esperaba que lo hiciera una Sultana, y era muy buena en ello. Su figura se encontraba ataviada por unas elegantes pero sencillas galas de seda color rojo, de escote bajo y calzado a su figura, de mangas de gasa semi transparente, holgadas desde los hombros y que llegaban a cubrir las manos; por sobre estas se hallaba una chaqueta de seda de igual color, de escote en V y ribeteada en encaje a juego bordado en hilo de plata, abierta bajo el vientre, y con unas sutiles hombreras se encaje, sin mangas, y calzada a su cuerpo por un cinturón de cadena de plata ribeteado en diamantes. Sus largos rio castaños estaban impecablemente peinados y recogidos tras u nuca, exponiendo su cuello, y únicamente enmarcando su rostro por un rizo rebeldes que caía al costados derecho, casi pegado a su mejilla, con una corona de plata, rubíes y cristales rojos en forma de capullos de rosa y teniendo como complemento un par de pendientes en forma de flor de cerezo y de los cuales colgaban diminutos cristales en forma de lagrima.

-Sultana…- se dispuso a reverenciar Aratani, un tanto desconcertada por la palidez de la Sultana Haseki.

Sakura quiso saludarle, decir alguna palabra cariñosa como tanto acostumbraba a hacer porque consideraba a Aratani como a otra de sus hijas…pero a medida que deseaba intentarlo es que el mareo se hizo más y más fuerte, forzándola a cerrar los ojos, y entonces…ya no supo que es lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenten se apresuró a rodear los hombros de la Sultana con su brazo, haciendo más suave la inevitable caída que se produjo en tanto se desmayó y por lo que Aratani acudió inmediatamente, sin importarle en lo absoluto arrodillarse y sostener la mano de la Sultana Haseki. Era de lo más extraño para Aratani ver así a la mujer más poderosa del Palacio, aquella que jamás podía flaquear, o que más bien no se lo permitía a sí misma, y por ello es que la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero se preocupó en demasía.

-Sultana- llamo Aratani, zarandeándole el hombro ligeramente, sin obtener respuesta. -Sultana, despierte- volvió a llamar la pelicastaña, nuevamente sin recibir respuesta alguna.

En el pasillo del Harem siempre se encontraba una numerosa escolta de miembros del ejército jenízaro, así que afortunadamente no hubo pasado mucho tiempo antes de que dos de estos leales soldados se acercaran hasta donde se hallaban las ilustres mujeres y brindaran su ayuda a la Haseki del Sultan.

* * *

La noticia de un compromiso siempre era motivo de alegría, fuera cual fuera el caso, y siendo que se trataba de su sobrina Naori; las Sultanas Sarada e Izumi no podían estar más que realmente felices sabiendo que, en base a su propia experiencia, Naori con toda seguridad habría de tener un matrimonio feliz ya que Abaza Tekka Pasha era de la absoluta confianza de su madre quien lo había criado luego de haberlo sacado del mercado de esclavos, eso y que era tan galante y atractivo que el amor era lo menos que habría de esperarse en un matrimonio así, el amor era prácticamente dado por hecho con una sola mirada entre los prometidos que ostentaban tanto nobleza como tractivo entre sí. Ambas hermanas se encontraban charlando amenamente en la terraza de los aposentos de la Sultana Sarada, optando por pasar el tiempo juntas, como sucedía habitualmente mientras sus hijas estaban en clases, vigiladas atentamente por Izuna que tenía más tiempo libre y que elegía cuidar voluntariamente a sus primas.

Portaba un sencillo vestido aguamarina-grisáceo de escote corazón, calzado a su figura, y mangas de tipo gitana, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta o vestido superior de seda esmeralda, de mangas ajustadas que dejaban una abertura a la altura de los codos, exponiendo un deje de las mangas gitanas que se encontraban debajo, de escote bajo y redondo que iniciaba bajo el busto, y abierto bajo el vientre para exponer la falda del vestido inferior; la espalda, pecho, abdomen, y falda estaban repletos de bordados de hilo de plata que emulaban flores de jazmín, ligeramente entrelazadas con el emblema de los Uchiha. Su larga melena de rizos azabaches caía impecablemente tras su espalda como si de una cascada se tratase, adornada en su cima por una sencilla corona de oro blanco con pequeños dijes de oro y esmeraldas en su centro, en forma de espinas, decorada por diminutas escamas de plata, a juego con un par de pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima, sin joya alguna que obstruyera la visión de su largo cuello.

-Me sorprende que Naori finalmente vaya a casarse, creo que aún es una niña- manifestó Sarada sinceramente, casi considerando que su sobrina aún era muy pequeña, pero eso ya no era así, técnicamente.

-Tú y yo éramos menores cuando nos casamos, Sarada, no lo olvides- menciono Izumi, no pudiendo evitar sentirse divertida al respecto.

Por otro lado e igualmente elegante se hallaba la Sultana Izumi, vistiendo unas elegantes galas de seda metálica color limón, de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñeca, sencillas a decir verdad, con tres botones de diamantes desde el escote hasta la altura del busto y que cerraban el escote; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta sin mangas,-con un complejo pero sumamente elegante patrón de bordados en los bordes de la tela, hecho en hilo de oro, cristales y diamantes—y cuyo cuello estaba minuciosamente creado para formar un margen en los laterales del corpiño, cerrado escasamente bajo el busto y abierto nuevamente para exponer el resto de la falda del vestido inferior ya que la caía de la chaqueta solo llegaba hasta la altura de los muslos, volviendo predominante el vestido inferior. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de flores de cerezo, combinando a la perfección con un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima. Su largo cabello castaño—recogido en una coleta—caía como una marea de rizos sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una sencilla corona de oro, cristales jade y limón, y diamantes de múltiples colores que reflejaban la luz del sol, todo representando diminutas flores de jazmín.

-Es difícil recordarlo, en ese tiempo teníamos mucho en que pensar- se refirió Sarada, al menos por su parte y los hecho que residían en su mente, -Mito, Mei, Rin, Obito…-enumero la Uchiha, cortando sus propias palabras no deseando evocar recuerdo trágicos ni dolorosos

-Y en mi caso, Naoko y Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha- secundo Izumi, igualmente no teniendo experiencias demasiado felices que rememorar.

No es como si pretendieran sentirse orgullosas de los tiempos en que se habían celebrado sus matrimonio, para Sarada había resultado dolorosísimo olvidar la muerte de sus hermanos Itachi y Baru; casándose con un hombre que jamás la había amado pero a quien afortunadamente había dejado en el olvido gracias al amor de Boruto y a lo feliz que era junto a él, y para Izumi igualmente había resultado casi traumatizante que su boda se hubiera celebrado la misma noche de la muerte de su hermano Kagami, envenenado…y no hubiera sido capaz de ser feliz de no ser por Mitsuki que había sido tan paciente y a quien amaba con todo su corazón. Pero a ninguna de las dos les hacía bien pensar en ese pasado doloroso y que no había traído absolutamente nada bueno para nadie, solo las hacía aún más conscientes del modo en que tenían que proteger a Daisuke y Shisui, su únicos hermanos restantes y a quienes debían de llevar al trono, especialmente a Daisuke que era el más capacitado para tal tarea. No había otro camino más que ese.

-Afortunadamente podemos dejar todo eso atrás- intento consolarse la Uchiha, bajando la mirada, apretándose las manos.

-Eso esperamos, tras tantas batallas merecemos algo de paz- animo Izumi, esperando que el futuro no trajera eventos tan dolorosos como aquellos que ellas ya habían tenido que presenciar.

-Pero, ¿la obtendremos?- se atrevió a considerar Sarada, provocando que su hermana la observara reprobatoriamente ante aquella posibilidad. -No quiero sonar pesimista, Izumi, pero este Palacio jamás ha visto paz, en toda su historia siempre ha habido algo a lo que enfrentarse- justifico la Uchiha, no ocultando su pesimismo y pensamientos fatalistas.

-Lo sé, y sé que también parezco soñadora, pero si no tenemos esperanzas de algo mejor, creo que entonces nos desesperaremos- defendió Izumi, anteponiendo su ideología, cosa que sorprendió a Sarada que no había llegado a sopesar esta clase de pensamientos.

Si bien la inocencia era un don tan preciado, se perdía con facilidad ante la corrupción que existía en ese Palacio tan hermoso como cruel, y Sarada lo sabía muy bien, desde niña cuando-por causa de tantas adversidades-había visto llorar y sufrir a su madre por esa inocencia que con el tiempo desaparecía, claro aún habían rastros de ella, pero no como antes y eso jamás se repararía de ninguna forma. No e que Izumi fuera inocente, lo era-si-pero no en la medida correcta como para Sarada la considerase así, no; Izumi era una soñadora, lo cual no tenía nada de malo. Solo mediante los sueños, fantasías e ideales se podía tener una base a la que ferrarse en el futuro, e Izumi la tenía. Ojala y todos pudieran ver las cosas como ella lo hacía, de ser así quizá el mundo sería diferente a como era.

-Tienes razón, no está mal soñar- acepto Sarada, disculpándose con la mirada por no poder dejar atrás la melancolía que la atenazaba al igual que a su madre, -creo que es el único medio con que se puede ser feliz aquí, nunca dejes de soñar- animo la Uchiha, sosteniendo la mano de su hermana entre la suya, sonriéndole.

-Sultanas- reverencio Yugito debidamente, apareciendo ante las nobles mujeres.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió Sarada, confundida por la aparición de la doncella principal de su hermana.

-La Sultana Sakura se desmayó en el Harem, la llevaron a sus aposentos- informo Yugito, no informando por debe únicamente sino porque ella misma era cercana a la Sultana Sakura.

-¿Qué?- Izumi no creyó lo que oía.

* * *

Se le dificultaba ligeramente el respirar, pero Sakura sabía que no era a causa de un malestar general, sino algo a lo que ya estaba habituada; estar recostada, ese era el problema, incluso de noche—en sus aposentos—optaba por dormir sentada en el cómodo diván frente a su tocador, o sentada sobre la cama, porque estar recostada solo maximizaba la punzada en su pecho, eso solo servía para dificultarle fingir y que la hizo despertar lentamente en un principio, hasta ser capaz de abrir los ojos, encontrándose con Aratani que se inclinó ligeramente, sentada a su lado y pendiente de su condición.

-Sultana, ¿está bien?- se preocupó Aratani inmediatamente.

-Agua- murmuro Sakura, con un hilo de voz.

Apresurándose, y ante la petición de la Sultana Haseki, Tenten se acercó al tocador donde se hallaba una jarra con agua y de la cual sirvió un poco en la copa ya predispuesta sobre el inmobiliario, sujetándose la falda para no tropezar al momento de regresar sobre sus pasos y entregarle la copa a la Sultana, permaneciendo de pie frente a ella, dispuesta cumplir con toda orden o indicación suya.

-Gracias- sonrió la Haseki, tragando suavemente, para dejar la copa sobre el velador, -Tenten, ayúdame a sentarme- pidió Sakura, tan pronto como le fue posible ya que en su condición no le resultaba beneficioso permanecer recostada.

Asintiendo y siendo ayudada por Aratani, que no se quedó de brazos cruzados-levantándose-es que Tenten ayudo a la Sultana a sentarse tan cómodamente como le fue posible, consiente-contraría a la Sultana Aratani-de que eso no le hacía bien a la Sultana. Casi de ipso facto por este hecho y cumpliendo con las ordenes anteriormente dadas por Tenten, como representante de la Sultana Sakura, es que las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada del doctor C que, en casos como aquel, y sin excusa, se encontraba a la espera de poder ayudar a la hermosa Haseki del Sultan.

-Sultana- reverencio el leal médico.

-Doctor C- saludo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa para luego desviar su mirada hacia Aratani que permanecía atenta a ella, preocupada, pero no podía quedarse. -Aratani, ya estoy bien, vuelve con los Príncipes- indico la Sultana Haseki. Aratani quiso cumplir con su orden, pero su preocupación le imposibilito moverse, y percatándose de ello es que Sakura sostuvo una de las manos de Aratani, sin dejar de sonreír, -estoy bien, tranquila- garantizo Sakura con una seguridad abrumadora y que convenció a Aratani.

-Sultana- acato la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, retirándose sin darle la espalda a la Sultana Sakura.

Mucho amaba a la Sultana Sakura; como si fuese su madre, pero si ella le daba una orden, Aratani jamás se atrevería a desafiarla, esa era una de las mayores pruebas de la lealtad que le tenía, y nada jamás la haría ir encontrado de cualquier indicación, petición u orden suya, nunca…

* * *

Las puertas de los aposentos de la Sultana Haseki fueron abiertas por obra de los dos fornido jenízaros que se encontraban lealmente atetados en el exterior de la habitación y que garantizaba su seguridad y que, en este cao al menos, permitieron el ingreso de las Sultanas Izumi y Sarada que habían hecho abandono de los aposento de esta última en tanto Yugito las había informado del desmayo de su madre y que las tenía totalmente en altera, por razone obvias. Porque su madre era lo más importante que tenían en el mundo, y perderla era algo inimaginable.

-Aratani- llamo Sarada en tanto vio a la esposa de su hermano descender por las escaleras.

-Sultana Sarada, Sultana Izumi- reverencio respetuosamente la Haseki del Príncipe heredero.

-¿Nuestra madre está bien?- pregunto Izumi de forma inmediata, ligeramente agitada por la carrera que había significado llegar tan prontamente a los aposentos de su madre.

-No lo sé, la Sultana Sakura me tranquilizo diciendo que estaba bien, pidiéndome que cuidara de los Príncipes- contesto Aratani mecánicamente, repitiendo parte de lo indicado por la Sultana Haseki.

La salud de su madre o era un tema nimio o que tomar a la ligera, por ello es que Izumi y Sarada se sintieron nerviosas al no saber lo que pasaba. Mikoto era la mayor de ellas, la que más estaba preparada, pero aun así siempre dependía y recurría al consejo de su madre; ellas que eran menos experimentada en política y que carecían del conocimiento necesario se sentían incluso más perdidas. ¿Cómo continuar sin su madre en el peor de los casos? Su madre garantizaba que Daisuke y Shisui sobrevivieran, ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo ellas? No, no, no, ni siquiera querían pensar en ello, la sola idea de concebir tal posibilidad las llenaba de temor y una incertidumbre tal que apenas y podían soportar.

-Kami…- murmuro Sarada con el alma en vilo por la preocupación.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- manifestó Izumi en voz alta.

A cualquiera de ellas les hubiera gustado obtener una respuesta pero no sabían que pensar, ¿Se trataría de algo bueno o malo? Esto era incierto, más siguiendo la petición de la Sultana Haseki significo más para Aratani que se hubo retirado con una respetuosa reverencia. Sarada e Izumi se observaron entre sí antes de dirigiré a las escaleras que la llevarían a los aposento de su madre.

Necesitaban respuestas.

* * *

-¿De qué se trata, doctor C?- consulto la Haseki, levantando la espalda para que así Tenten pudiera acomodarle más fácilmente una almohada tras la espalda

-No voy a engañarla, Sultana- inicio el doctor C, obteniendo su aprobación para decir aquello que considerase necesario, -usted, pese a lo aparente, ya no es una mujer joven, en el pasado meditar sobre el futuro era algo parcial, innecesario, pero actualmente es necesario que tenga eso en cuenta- divago el médico, esperando aminorar lo que él consideraba un golpe emocionalmente doloroso para la mayoría de las mujeres del Palacio.

-Ya no podré tener más hijos, ¿no?- interrumpió Sakura con un tono de voz monótono que desconcertó y sorprendió al doctor C. -De eso se trata- afirmo la Haseki ante su silencio.

-Si, Sultana- contesto el doctor C, sorprendido por la calma que tenía la Haseki para tomar la noticia.

Tras el nacimiento de Hanan y la muerte de Rai es que estaba decidida a no tener más hijos, de hecho llevaba tomando un té para evitar dicha situación, sin falta alguna, porque no quería traer a su matrimonio otro hijo que o bien debería proteger para evitar que significara una amenaza. No tener más hijos por ahora era lo mejor, de hecho incluso le resultaba diferente si es que alguna mujer llegaba a ocupar su lugar en la cama del Sultan o no, su único centro del universo eran sus hijos, Sasuke podía hacer y decir lo que quisiera porque a ella ya no le importaba, no como antes. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero era triste y doloroso ver como todo lo que había sido feliz y pacífico, una vez; hace mucho tiempo, ahora se desmoronaba ante ella, forzándola a elegir un bando; o el hombre al que seguía amando o sus hijos que significaban algo invaluable para ella, ¿Quién podía ser tan indiferente como para elegir? Ella, lo quisiera o no, estaba en medio de todo, y no podía cambiarlo, era inevitable.

-No puedo quejarme, tuve días felices, no es gran pérdida tras tantos años de maternidad- se despreocupo Sakura, sonriéndole ligeramente a Tenten que tomo nota de su comportamiento que siempre era una lección simplemente insuperable, -no se aflija, doctor C, yo no lo estoy- tranquilizo la Haseki, sonriéndole a su amigo que se sintio capaz de respirar tranquilo por sus palabra.

-Me alivia escuchar eso, Sultana- reconoció el doctor, provocando que la Haseki sonriera por no provocarles más problemas. -Por no mencionar que eso es lo que ha menguado los avances de la enfermedad- especifico, haciendo que Sakura pudiera entender porque las crisis ahora eran menos recurrentes.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última " _crisis_ " que había tenido por causa de su enfermedad, de hecho eran menos recurrentes gracias a sus medidas preventiva y la medicina que el doctor C le daba continuamente, auscultándola cada determinado tiempo por imple habito y—valga la redundancia—prevención. Claro, Sakura no sabía si esto era necesariamente bueno o malo, pero la ausencia de síntomas temporalmente le daba a entender que no tenía por qué fingir n demasía delante de quienes más amaba lo cual de por si era un consuelo porque no le gustaba mentir en lo más mínimo. Si por medio de las ardides cortesanas y política tenía que fingir ser diferente de cómo era, y habituarse a sí misma a mentir, eso no significaba en lo absoluto que le gustase hacerlo, siempre había una línea importante que trazar entre el deseo y el deber; una linea que no podía olvidarse.

-Doctor C, quisiera pedirle un favor- inicio Sakura, obteniendo la total atención de su médico y amigo, -guarde total confidencialidad de esto con mis cercanos, quiero ser yo quien los informe- pidió la Haseki sin citar algo imposible, quería ser totalmente sincera esta vez.

-Como desee, Sultana- acepto el doctor C, agradecido por no tener que guardar otro secreto semejante al que ya guardaba.

-Pero, debo pedirle que si se lo comunique a su Majestad- pidió Sakura, esperando que esto no fuera un problema para su médico y amigo, pero el doctor C la tranquilizo; asintiendo únicamente, como respuesta.

Claro que una mujer en el palacio no era precisamente ni elogiada ni insultada por aquel proceso humano, pero en lugar de ocultar las cosas del mundo es que Sakura prefería ir por la verdad por delante, por más que ocultara su enfermedad tan afanosamente, siguiendo cada indicación que el doctor C le diera, sin reproche alguno. En la sociedad del Harem una mujer que no fuese capaz de tener hijos era desplazada, más su caso era totalmente diferente; ella era la Sultana Haseki del Imperio, aquella que había sido Madre Sultana, la Regente Oficial de la Dinastía, quien gobernaba de igual modo que el Sultan, y gracias a quien existía la paz. ¿Qué clase de temor podía sentir? No le temía siquiera a la inminente muerte que le deparaba el futuro, así que; temerle a algo más era sencillamente ridículo. El suave eco de golpe contra la puerta irrumpió en la mente de la Haseki que levanto su mirada hacia Tenten, recargando en su lugar su espalda contra las almohadas, aun sin recostarse del todo.

-Adelante- indico Tenten.

No tenía problema alguno con ser la portavoz de la Sultan Haseki del Imperio, no cuando la Sultana Sakura era quien le había dado una nueva vida; después de la muerte de su madre se había quedado huérfana, y la Sultana Sakura la había tomado bajo su custodia, la había educado y criado con esmero, como si fuera su propia hermana y en ocasiones ambas se daban el egoísta gesto de llamarse hermanas entre sí. Le debía todo a ella, y siempre estaría a su lado, hasta el último aliento de la Sultana Haseki, y luego le serviría a las Sultana Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan, eso era todo cuanto podía desear. No necesitaba tocar ya que eran miembros de la familia Imperial, pero aun así y por respeto es que Sarada hubo tocado la puerta antes de entrar seguida por su hermana Izumi gracias a los leales jenízaros que le hubieron vierto las puertas justo cuando el doctor C parecía hacer abandono de la habitación. El medico reverencio a las Sultanas antes de observar de sola sayo a la Sultan Haseki, esperando tener su consentimiento para retirarse. Sakura sintio con una débil sonrisa a modo de despedida para el doctor, que recibió su consentimiento, y además levanto su mirada hacia Tenten que se retiró con un asentimiento, dejando a solas a la Sultana y sus hijas; cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

-Madre, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó Sarada inmediatamente, obteniendo a cambio un ligero asentimiento de parte de su progenitora, -nos preocupaste- admitió la Uchiha aun sin tranquilizarse del todo, sentándose sobre la cama y sosteniendo la mano de su madre mientras que su hermana Izumi permanecía de pie a su lado.

-Tranquilas, estoy bien- sosegó la Haseki, con su usual y sereno tono de voz, dando todo de sí porque sus hijas no se preocuparan innecesariamente por ellas, no podía dejar que lo hicieran, había cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-Pero, ¿y el doctor C?- no comprendía Izumi.

-Dos palabras, Menopausia- soltó Sakura, sin pensar en lo absoluto, aunque a decir verdad no había nada en que pensar, todo era cuestión de ser sincera y ya.

Ya debía ocultar de sus hijas todo lo referente a su enfermedad y el tiempo de vida que le quedaba, ocultarles aquello que todo el Palacio acabaría sabiendo inevitablemente era absurdo, era diez veces más preferible que sus hijas lo supieran antes que nadie, incluso antes que Sasuke. Además era algo que sus hijas debían de aprender y conocer, a todas las mujeres les sucedía, era un proceso natural de la existencia humana en el caso de las féminas, as que no tenía por qué mantenerlas a ellas al margen de su vida, no en ese aspecto. Ya le guardaba un secreto tremendamente importante, no tenía por qué seguir haciéndolo, no con algo tan nimio y que para ella al menos no era importante. Izumi y Sarada se observaron entre sí, no sabiendo muy bien que decirle a su madre, o sabiendo si tranquilizarla o animarla porque no sabían más que lo básico de la condición por la que padecería temporalmente,

-Oh, mamá- jadeo Izumi, no sabiendo que decir para reconfortar a su madre.

-No me tengan lastima, por favor, parezco su mascota- se quejó la Haseki, ligeramente divertida por causa de esto.

-No lo eres- tranquilizo Sarada por si es que esto resultaba un problema para su madre, -Izumi- reprocho la Uchiha.

-Perdón- se disculpó la pelicastaña, bajando la mirada, temiendo ofender a su madre.

-No importa- sosegó Sakura.

Pese a que esa sensación de culpa en su interior, por ocultarles un secreto a sus hijas permaneciera instalada en su corazón, Sakura se sintio aliviada al ser sincera con sus hijas, al menos por esta vez. Al menos ahora no había tenido que mentir.

* * *

La noche no tardaba en caer en la capital del Imperio, no con la cantidad de deberes y preocupaciones que debían sostenerse continuamente y que creaban una rutina monótona pero de la cual muchos-casi todos-de los miembros de la familia Imperial conseguían salir con facilidad, si así se lo proponían. Boruto se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, preparando los documentos a presentar en la siguiente reunión del Consejo Real, el día de mañana, desviando-en cada oportunidad que tenía-la mirada hacia su esposa que siempre conseguía cautivarlo por completo.

Sarada termino de desenredar su cabello, sentada frente a su tocador, satisfactoriamente aun capaz de lidiar con lo que fuera, el día había trastocado sus emociones, pero no por ello se sentía extenuada, todo lo contrario, algo de emoción y adrenalina de vez en cuando era bien recibida, al menos en su caso. Un sencillo camisón aguamarina cubría su figura; de escote en V, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que terminaban en lienzos de gasa que exponía la piel de sus brazos, y finalmente sobre este una especie de capa superior o chaqueta de escote bajo y redondo, cerrado bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre, de un color ligeramente más oscuro y bordada ligeramente con patrones de hilo de oro que emulaba flores de cerezo. Su larga melena de rizos azabaches enmarcaba su rostro mientras ella distraídamente la peinaba, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Dijeron que la Sultana Sakura se desmayó hoy- inicio Boruto, ya habiendo terminado de revisar los documentos que debía presentar en la reunión de mañana, -espero que no haya sido algo de cuidado- se preocupó el Uzumaki al ver tan distraída a su esposa.

-No, es algo que nos sucede y sucederá a todas las mujeres en algún punto, ya sea tarde o temprano- contesto Sarada, dejando el peine sobre el tocador, levantándose y situándose de pe tras él, escaneando con su mirada los documentos que el Uzumaki acababa de revisar.

-Oh, te refieres a…- Boruto no necesito terminar la frase para hacer que su esposa entendiera su idea.

-Si, su Majestad ya está enterado si es lo que cuestionas- sonrió Sarada, tratando el tema con absoluta naturalidad, y con razón.

En el Imperio la menopausia no era algo tan halagador, claro, representaba algo provechoso que—en el ámbito sexual—no se tuviera que pensar en tener más hijos, siendo que en ocasiones la excesiva fertilidad parecía ser un problema para las mujeres que llegaban a maldecir su vida de casadas por tener que lidiar con tantos embarazos ante la " _atención_ " de sus esposos. Más, en el ámbito del poder, solo limitaba a una Sultana y abría el paso para otras mujeres que seguramente habrían de desear ser favoritas del Sultan, más Sarada sabía que esto no pasaría en el caso de su madre. Quizá su padre y su madre ya no fueran tan unidos como en el pasado, pero si Sarada conocía bien a su padre, —y lo hacía—él solo tenía ojos para ella, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería

-Espero que podamos tener muchos hijos antes de que ese día llegue- oro el Uzumaki, estrechando la mano de ella, clavando su mirada zafiro en las gemas ónix de ella.

-Lo encuentro difícil si no me prestas tanta atención- reprocho la Uchiha, aludiendo a la atención que parecía preferir los documentos y las reuniones políticas a ella.

-¿Entonces, que debo hacer?- sonrió Boruto, evidentemente divertido.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Sarada no tuvo ningún problema en rodear la silla y sentarse sobre el regazo de su esposo antes de silenciarlo con beso. El tiempo siempre se volvía infinitamente escaso…

* * *

Siempre que algo le sucedía a su madre es que Daisuke no podía permanecer lejos, siempre debía estar junto a ella porque creía que de otro modo nadie podría protegerla, del mismo modo que Sakura penaba que algo terrible podía sucederle a su hijo si no estaba junto a él tanto como pudiera, por eso halagaba y consideraba tanto a Daisuke en presencia de quien fuera posible, no solo porque lo amara más que a nadie sino porque sabía que así Sasuke no podía considerarlo una amenaza, no con ella protegiéndolo todo el tiempo, ese era el mayor escudo que tenía y ante lo que Sasuke no podía ni podría oponerse jamás.

Sentada sobre el diván pegado a la ventana se encontraba la Sultana Sakura, hermosa como siempre y a quien cualquiera no hubiera llegado a considerar una mujer que había sufrido un desmayo aquel día pro al jovialidad y valor que desprendía su ser. Portaba un encantador y muy favorecedor vestido de seda rosa suave, de escote cuadrado—con una serie de seis botones de diamante con un par de escamas de plata en forma de pétalos a los laterales de los botones, desde la altura del escote, hasta la altura del vientre-y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos pero que se volvían holgadas hasta cubrir las manos; por sobre le vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda violeta plagada de bordados en hilo cobrizo para emular flores de cerezo y que se enmarcaba a los costados del vestido, creando de igual modo una falda que enmarcaba a la inferior ya creada por el vestido y de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se abrían como lienzos para exponer las manga inferiores, además abiertas en los costados de los brazos. No había collar o joya alguna alrededor de su cuello lo cual hacía resaltar con más facilidad un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima, destacables gracias que los largos rizos rosado de la Sultana se encontraban elegantemente recogido tas su nuca, igualmente haciendo destacar una hermosa corona de oro, diamantes y cristales que replicaban una incomparable estructura en forma de flores de jazmín. Una imagen simplemente insuperable

Sentado frente a ella, u hijo lucia sencillo portando—por sobre la usual única de seda color negro de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—un modesto Kaftan se cuero gris oscuro, de cuello alto y cerrado por una serie siete botones de plata desde el cuello hasta la altura del abdomen, mangas hasta los codos, abiertas en los costados y cerradas por una especie de correas, y resaltadas por unas favorecedoras hombreras, un collarín color negro de terciopelo que se establecía bajo el cuello y hasta la altura bajo las hombreras, cerrado a su cuerpo por un fajín color negro—igualmente de terciopelo—decorado por el emblema de los Uchiha, permitiendo que la caída de la tela evocara la visibilidad de la botas de cuero color negro que usaba bajo el Kaftan.

-Nos preocupaste, madre, a todos- declaro Daisuke, sosteniendo la manos de su madre entre las suyas. -Afortunadamente no se trató de algo grave- agradeció el Uchiha, no sabiendo que hacer si su madre llegaba a abandonarlo en algún momento. Dependía esencialmente de ella.

-Y aunque lo fuera, tienes que confiar en mi Daisuke, nada es lo bastante bueno como para vencerme- tranquilizo Sakura, aunque parte de esto era una mentira; si podían vencerla, pero lentamente y más cada día.

-En eso tiene razón- acepto Aratani, totalmente de acuerdo.

Sentada junto a Daisuke se encontraba Aratani que había sido quien había confesado lo sucedido, no pudiendo evitar ser sincera al menos con su esposo que bien merecía saber que había sucedido y que ahora—al igual que ella—estaba agradecido porque no se tratase de algo grave. Infaltablemente hermosa, ese era un título que Sakura le daba a Aratani cada vez que la veía, orgullosa de la Sultana que era. Vestías unas sencillas pero halagadoras galas granate de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y con una falda abierta bajo el busto que enseñaba una falda falsa color rubí rosáceo a juego con la mangas holgadas y el cuello en V que se creaban superiormente, además y por obre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta trasparente—sin mangas—plagada de bordaos en hilo de oro a lo largo de la tela, cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre y enmarcando aún más su esbelta figura. Alrededor de su cuello se hallaba su obsequio; el emblema de lo Uchiha hecho de oro a juego por un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima, con un rubí homólogo en su centro. Finalmente su largo cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una trenza que caía sobe su hombros izquierdo y que hacia destacar aún más la corona d oro, rubíes y granates en forma de capullos de rosa que se hallaba sobre su cabeza..

-Me rindo, con dos mujeres como ustedes, mi vida no tiene comparación- se burló Daisuke, haciendo que su madre y esposa no pudieran evitar reír por causa de sus palabras. -Es una bendición y una maldición- señalo el Uchiha, sonriendo sin el menos problema.

-Bendición y tortura, más bien- corrigió Sakura, fingiéndose molesta.

Daisuke se sintio pleno al ver sonreír a su madre, sabía que ella siempre tenía preocupaciones, sabía que siempre estaba triste, pero con tal de verla sonreirle sinceramente es que Daisuke se sentía feliz y devuelto a la vida, porque su madre era lo más importante que tenía y nunca nada ni nadie podría reemplazarla. Estaba decepcionado y molesto con su padre por lo que había hecho, pero con su madre…su madre jamás lo decepcionaría, porque no existía nadie más hermosa y justa que ella, nadie más noble y llena de amor, nadie más perfecta y única. Su madre lo era todo para él. Reparando en la hora; omniscientemente, es que Daisuke se levantó del diván, en consonancia con su esposa y su madre que no quiso romper el contacto entre ambos.

-Con tu permiso, madre, nos retiraremos- pidió Daisuke, siendo que en realidad no necesitaba pedirle tal coa, pero si lo hacía era porque quería..

-Tienen mi permiso, mi sol- sonrió Sakura antes de ser abrazada por su hijo, sosegada y tranquila por el amor reciproco entre ambos y ese orgullo que inequívocamente le trasmitía cada vez que lo veía, -Aratani, buenas noches- despidió Sakura en tanto el abrazo fue roto, sonriéndole cariñosamente a Aratani.

-Buenas noches, Sultana- reverencio Aratani, igualmente con una sonrisa antes de retirarse primeramente, sabiendo que su esposo la alcanzaría en unos segundos.

-Buenas noches, madre- se despidió Daisuke, tomándose el atrevimiento de besar la frente de su madre que le sonrió aún más.

Últimamente Sakura se daba más y más cuenta de que una de las razones de que Daisuke fuera su favorito es porque tenía la antigua esencia justicia en él que Sasuke había tenido en el pasado, solo que en el caso de Daisuke no se estaba desvaneciendo, solo se fortalecía más y más cada día, y eso la hacía sentir a salo, le hacía sentir que no tenía por qué temerle a nada, todo esto hacía que pudiera ser feliz junto a su hijo que la hacía confiar en que vendrían tiempos mejores, pero tiempos que para Sakura parecían cada vez más lejanos. La sonrisa de su madre fue más que suficiente para que Daisuke pudiera sentirse tranquilo y para que Sakura de igual modo lo observase partir ante de volver a sentarse sobre el diván. Cada día dudaba de si hacía lo correcto; claro, como mucha gente, más sabía que si no hacía lo que debía, otros pagarían el precio por su indecisión y eso no podía permitirlo. Las puertas se la habitación se abrieron de forma repentina, más Sakura sabía de quien se trataba, no muchas personas tenían permitido entrar en sus aposentos—con carácter servil—y aquellas que si tenían el privilegio debían de ser muy cercanos a ella. Shikamaru ingreso en la habitación, trayendo en sus manos una bandeja que—en tanto estuvo frente a la Sultan Haseki—uso para ofrecerle el contenido que traía.

-Sultana, leche y miel como pidió- tendió el Nara.

-Gracias Shikamaru- sonrió Sakura, bebiendo amenamente y sonriendo ante el sabor dulzón de la miel que consiguió relajarla, como siempre, -puedes irte a dormir si es lo que quieres- animo la Haseki, no deseando ser la piedra en el zapato con respecto al matrimonio de su leal amigo y sirviente.

-Sultana, creo que está escuchando demasiado a Temari- comento Shikamaru, obviando los falsos reproches de su esposa.

-Ella solo dice la verdad- protesto Sakura, divertida y curiosa por la vida matrimonial de su amigo.

-Su, verdad- se defendió Shikamaru, entre serio y bromista.

¿Amaba a Temari? Claro, por más que el compromiso entre ambos hubiera durado años, Shikamaru no se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella, pero ser sirvientes en un Palacio e intentar obtener indirectamente favoritismo a fin de sostener una especie de competitividad entre sí hacía aún más interesante su matrimonio, así que si; se amaban, pero en el ámbito laboral se llevaban como si fueran perros y gatos, divertido a decir verdad. Irrumpiendo en la conversación sostenida es que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, haciendo que Sakura y Shikamaru fijaran su vita, siendo a Tenten entrar apresuradamente, ejecutando la debida reverencia, visiblemente agitada.

-Sultana, no sé cómo decirlo…- titubeo Tenten, más la Sultana Haseki le indico que prosiguiera y se explicara, -el Príncipe Yosuke tiene una crisis, grita que lo dejen ir al barco que viene a buscarlo, los jenízaros no pueden controlarlo, la medicina no surtió efecto esta vez- se expresó la pelicastaña, sabiendo que la Sultana Sakura querría hacerse cargo.

Bastaron solo un par de segundos de silencio, y que Sakura pensara profundamente las cosa antes de ponerse de pie, sujetándose ligeramente la falda para no tropezar. Habían pasado años desde aquella última vez en que Sakura recordaba haber visto a Yosuke, antes de que fuera encerrado nuevamente en los Kafer por orden suya, antes de que Baru ascendiera al trono, cuando muchas cosas parecían estar en su punto de inflexión, cuando había un porvenir positivo, los días en que su hijo era el Sultan del mundo. Todo había sido maravilloso, y luego…la devastación más absoluta, primero por la muerte de Itachi antes de la ascensión y luego por la brutal muerte de su primogénito, Baru. Tenía que dejar eso atrás, Yosuke no era culpable de nada y por ello es que por fin había llegado la hora de que volviera a estar ante aquel niño que había visto en el Harem en los primeros días de su llegada al Palacio Imperia.

-Intentare hacer algo, no le digan nada al Sultan a menos que no haya otra opción- ordeno Sakura, de forma incuestionable.

Sabía que Shikamaru y Tenten la seguirían y acompañarían en lo que sea que decidiera elegir, pero eso no era tan importante para ella, no como lo era iniciar de nueva cuenta con Yosuke, devolverles a ambos la amistad que había compartido en el pasado…

* * *

En el Palacio siempre había sirvientes y guardias para cuidar de todo minuciosamente, pero una persona contaba con una vigilancia sumamente estricta particularmente y esa persona era el Príncipe Yosuke, que a pesar de su estado delirante seguía siendo un miembro de la Dinastía Uchiha, alguien que había sido Sultan aunque fuera por un corto lapsus de tiempo, así que en tanto una crisis había sucedido es que la escolta jenízara fuera de los Kafer hubo dispuesto darle a beber la medicina que podía sosegarlo, pero esta vez desgraciadamente no había surtido el efecto deseado en lo absoluto, de hecho el Príncipe no cesaba de estar inquieto y eso era peligroso. Claro, como jenízaros podían detenerlo al menos por un tiempo, pero eso no significaba que fuese a regresar a la calma de un momento a otro.

-¡Déjenme! Soy un Sultan- protesto Yosuke, haciendo todo esfuerzo posible para liberarse de sus captures, -¡Suéltenme!, ¡Soy el Sultan Yosuke! Se los ordeno- demando el Príncipe sin disminuir su empeño.

Ninguno de los dos escoltas jenízaros pensó siquiera e cumplir esta " _orden_ " ya que la jurisdicción de la vida del Príncipe Yosuke estaba bajo la autoridad del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura; y ellos mismos, como miembros del ejército jenízaro, solo seguían órdenes lealmente, nada más. Ya que los escoltas jenízaros se encontraban al interior de la habitación intentando calmar a Yosuke, no significo problema alguno para Sakura abrió las puertas por su cuenta e ingresar en esa habitación como no lo había hecho jamás desde antes de que Yosuke fuera encerrado después de la muerte de Mei. No había visto otra vez al joven de veinte años que había sido manipulado por Mei, Obito y Rin; así que resulto algo extraño y singular para Sakura volver a ver el rostro de aquel Príncipe a quien había conocido como un niño en sus primeros días en el Harem, en los tiempos de la Sultana Mito.

-Yosuke- canturreo Sakura, llamando la atención del Príncipe.

La Sultana Haseki involuntariamente hubo captado la total atención de los jenízaros que en lugar de intentar sosegar al Príncipe solo se empeñaron en inmovilizarlo, contemplando a la Sultana que sostuvo en sus manos una bandeja de plata entregada por Shikamaru que permanecía de pie tras ella como un guardián. La voz dulce de aquella mujer extrañamente hubo tranquilizado a Yosuke, eso y la mirada cargada de empatía y amabilidad evocada en los brillantes orbes esmeralda de ella que le sonrió cariñosamente, ofreciendo la pequeño bandeja de plata que tenía en sus manos y que tenía castañas y avellanas en su interior...como si supiera que ese era su platillo favorito, como si lo conociera, pero Yosuke no era capaz de recordar quien era. Ninguno de los dos jenízaros hubo necesitado más que contemplar el sereno rostro de la Sultana Haseki para saber que ella tenía todo controlado y que ellos debían retirarse.

-Castañas…- reconoció Yosuke, infinitamente halagado por la "ofrenda".

-Sé que te gustan mucho- comento Sakura sin desvanecer la sonrisa de su rostro.

No podía ver a un peligro delante de ella, porque Yosuke solo era una víctima de la perversidad de sus enemigos, en el fondo un niño que aun residía en su alma, incapaz de comprender la frialdad, dureza y crueldad del mundo…algo que ella desearía poder hacer. Sakura siguió a Yosuke con su mirada, viéndolo sentarse sobre el diván, con la bandeja de castañas y avellanas en su regazo. Volteando de sola sayo, Sakura le indico a Shikamaru que se retirara, iba a encargarse de Yosuke ella sola, iba a garantizarle que todo estaba y estaría bien para él, siempre. En tanto escucho las puertas cerrarse, Sakura se sujetó ligeramente la falda antes de ocupar el lugar vacante en el diván, junto a Yosuke, en cierto modo fascinada por su locura y que le permitía ser ajeno de todo lo que ocurría, ser feliz a su propio modo y sin tener que llorar día tras día. En cierto modo lo envidiaba.

-Mi madre, la Sultana Mei, solía traerme castañas todo el tiempo- comento Yosuke con nostalgia, jugando con una de las castañas en sus manos, sin decidirse a seguir comiendo. -Ahora nadie me trae nada, se olvidaron de mí- concluyo el Príncipe tristemente, para sí mismo, antes de centrar su atención en la hermosa mujer frente a él y a quien no era capaz de reconocer. ¿Quién eres tú?- indago Yosuke, siendo incapaz de reconocerla.

Vestía hermosamente, como si fuera una Sultana y quizá lo fuera, más Yosuke no podía recordar haberla visto anteriormente; hermosa como pocas, con un rostro dulce y armonioso, brillantes orbes esmeralda que combinaba a la perfección con su piel blanca como el alabastro, y su largo cabello rosado que se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, ensalzando aún más sus exquisitas joyas. Sakura bien podía haberse ofendido por esta pregunta, y de hecho le dolía que Yosuke no la recordara, pero entendía el por qué para tal motivo, pero no sentía molestia alguna al tener que explicar quién era, Yosuke había padecido tanto que…empezar de cero, era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

-Hace muchos años, cuando eras un niño, estabas en el Harem, querías tomar unas castañas que estaban cocinando para ti, ¿recuerdas?- planteo la Sultana, recordando con precisión aquellos primeros e inciertos días en el Palacio. -Te quemaste al intentar tomar una, estaban demasiado calientes- añadió Sakura, sin perder su sonrisa y buen ánimo.

-Sí, me dolió mucho, entonces tú llegaste y besaste mi mano, me sonreíste y animaste- recordó Yosuke, absorto en sus recuerdos, no pudiendo creer que quien estaba delante de él fuera la misma joven griega, la Haseki de su hermano mayor. -Sakura, ahora eres una Sultana- celebro el Príncipe, sonriéndole tanto como ella hacía con él.

-Me alegra que me recuerdes- sonrió la Haseki.

El mismo tono de voz amable y cálido al hablar, la misma voz melodiosa que equiparaba su propia belleza y una bondad que voluntaria o involuntariamente era expedida de ella con una naturalidad avasalladora, humildad, un carácter marcado pero que se mantenía oculto como las profundidades del mar…pero había más en ella; piedad, desde luego, generosidad, sacrificio, un dolor muy marcado y una tristeza que le daba un aspecto aún más vulnerable e inalcanzable de lo que ya de por si era. Era la misma chica griega que había visto en el Harem, pero en parte igualmente había cambios muy notorios en ella.

-Has cambiado mucho- reconoció Yosuke, pero no de forma negativa sino que todo lo contrario, -¿Cuántos años han pasado? No lo sé, pero sigues igual de hermosa que la primera vez que te vi- halago el Príncipe, provocando que Sakura bajara la mirada, agradecida por el cumplido, -pero si bien luces diferente, tus ojos no han cambiado, más…hay algo que falta en ellos, algo se perdió- reconoció Yosuke algo confundido por esto. Sakura de igual modo frunció ligeramente el ceño, no comprendiendo a que podía estarse refiriendo. -Tu inocencia, ya no veo a la misma chica en esos ojos- infirió el Príncipe, causando que la mirada de Sakura se empañara de tristeza al aceptar que él tenía razón. -Tu presencia me recuerda a alguien, a la Sultana Mito- comento Yosuke, hondando en el pasado.

Sakura levanto su mirada hacia Yosuke, asustada por este comparativo, sintiendo un torrente de hielo invisible que pareció deslizarse por sus hombros y espalda. Sabía que su inocencia se destruía más y más…primero por causa de Mito y como había tenido que olvidarse de su piedad y sentenciar su ejecución luego de que Sasuke lo hubiera decidido. Por Mei y Rin que le habían quitado a sus hijos Baru e Itachi y por las represalias que había tenido que tomar contra ella. Por causa de Naoko y Kisame que habían provocado la muerte Kagami y que tanto la había herido…pero fundamentalmente por causa de Sasuke; porque había condenado a todos cuanto amaba para que él sobreviviera, a su padre, madre, hermana e hijos, por la muerte de Rai había destruido la confianza entre ambos y que no hacía más que enemistarla más y más contra él a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Si, estaba avergonzada de muchas cosas con respecto a si misma, pero habían sido sacrificios necesarios y que ya no podía remediar; a pesar de todo ello no creía ser una mujer tan despreciable como ara ser comparada con la Sultana Mito. Yosuke debía de estar equivocado.

-No, estas equivocado- protesto Sakura, con un tono nervioso y preocupado en su voz, -la Sultana Mito era una mujer cruel, solo pensaba en ella misma, se enemisto con su familia, con su hija, con sus nietos, contra Sasuke y contra ti- alego la Haseki, defendiendo su punto.

-¿Pero, tú no has sido igual de brutal contra tus enemigos?- cuestiono Yosuke, sin afirmar ni negar los alegatos de ella. -Razones las hay y muchas, ¿Qué te hace diferente a la Sultana Mito?- pregunto el Príncipe, esperando su respuesta.

No había querido nada de lo que había sucedido; si, se había enamorado profundamente de Sasuke y aun lo amaba, pero no hubiera aceptado el poder, ni Sultanato de haber sabido que perdería a sus padres, a su hermana, que se apuñalaría el corazón a sí misma, que vería con incomparable dolor como sus hijos morían delante de ella…todo por una maldición a la que se había sometido como una joven ingenua y enamorada. Ciertamente había errado y mucho, pero no había pensado en ello al momento de su llegada al Palacio, al momento de alumbrar a sus hijos. Todos a su alrededor se empeñaban en volverla una Sultana, en cambiarla; incluso Sasuke lo había hecho. No había perdido su inocencia, se la habían arrebatado. En el fondo jamás había dejado de ser una esclava, y sabía que siempre seguiría siéndolo de un modo u otro.

-¿Crees que quise esto, Yosuke? No tuve otra opción, tu hermano ha decidido todo por mí, jamás he podido elegir- se defendió Sakura, no siendo capaz de considerarse una víctima, pero tampoco creyéndose una villana

-Mi hermano, se ha sentenciado a si mismo con sus propios crímenes- acepto Yosuke, sin negar que parte de lo dicho por Sakura era cierto, -pero tu estas permitiendo que te arrastre con él, has permitido que te corrompa, como sucedió con la Sultana Mito, ella se dejó corromper por el Sultan Madara- comparo el Príncipe, justificando el porqué de su analogía.

Ante esta explicación, justificada, Sakura no supo que decir, únicamente guardando silencio y preguntándose qué tanto había cambiado y como verían sus padres y hermana a la mujer que era ahora. No quería ser duro con Sakura, pero sabía lo suficiente de la Sultana Mito como para recordar haber oído la joven e inocente esclava que había sido al momento de su llegada al Palacio, olvidándose de su ingenuidad por causa de las artimañas de la Sultana Kaori-esposa del Sultan Tobirama-que la había odiado y vilipendiado desde su llegada al Palacio Imperial; ciertamente Sakura era una mejor persona, pero la trayectoria y la cima del poder era la misma, así que…¿Por qué engañarse? Sakura se había vuelto una Sultana tal y como lo habían sido otras mujeres, como su propia madre; la Sultana Mei.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?, ¿Y mi hermana, Rin?- consulto el Príncipe, confundido por la soledad a la que estaba sometido y que su hermano no podía explicarle. -Ya no me visitan, se olvidaron de mí, o acaso…¿Están muertas?- se aventuró suponer Yosuke, y el silencio de Sakura fue la respuesta que necesito para confirmar esto. -Tú las mataste- acuso el Príncipe.

La acusación de Yosuke tomo un peso desmedido para Sakura, que sintio como si su propio corazón se oprimiera por obra de una fuerza invisible, porque había hecho eso precisamente; por la memoria de Baru e Itachi es que había sentenciado que las vidas de Mei y Rin fueran tomadas. Quizá fuera lo justo, pero aun así esas no eran ideas que la antigua Sakura, la joven de la isla Tinos hubiera llegado a considerar…pero había cambiado desde aquella noche en que había vendido su suerte y su destino para que Sasuke pudiera sobrevivir, a conciencia es que se había despedido de su inocencia desde hace muchos años, solo para que luego todos a su alrededor la destrozaran parte por parte. Quizá aún existía un vestigio de su inocencia, pero no tardaría en desaparecer, eso era algo inevitable. De forma abrupta es que Sakura se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos en tanto Yosuke tiro la bandeja con castañas al suelo, casi como si quemara en sus manos.

-Quieres envenenarme, ¿cierto? Viniste aquí para matarme- acuso Yosuke.

Pero Yosuke no le dio tiempo a explicarse, a defenderse, a decirle que estaba equivocado y que ella nunca lo lastimaría, porque se levantó del diván tan pronto como pudo, pegándose a uno de los rincones, casi como si ella fuera un peligro, sintiendo temor por su causa, deseando desaparecer y no volverse una amenaza para ella porque de ser así ella desearía deshacerse de él. Muchas veces había visto expresiones en los rostros de aquellos que habían sido sus enemigo, pero jamás el miedo…un miedo que a hizo sentirse como un ser repugnante, malvado, alguien que solo merecía la muerte. Tragando saliva de forma inaudible y conteniendo un sollozo que murió en su garganta es que Sakura se levantó lentamente del diván, avergonzada porque Yosuke no había dicho ninguna mentira se dirigió hacia las puertas que abrió por su cuenta, sin voltear ni una sola vez, dejando a Yosuke como si nada jamás hubiera sucedido, como si ella no hubiera estado ahí, como s no lo hubiera asustado involuntariamente. Dejando las puertas abiertas, —sabiendo que los jenízaros las cerrarían—la Sultana Haseki hizo abandono de la habitación ante la mirada de Shikamaru y Tenten que no tardaron en seguirla, observándose sutilmente entre sí por su semblante abatido y melancólico.

 _Nadie ha visto mis lágrimas, mi angustia, ni mi agonía, ¿Cuántas veces morí por causa del amor que sentí?_ Se preguntó Sakura a sí misma, perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio, recurriendo a la pared en su camino, apoyándose en ella bajo la preocupada mirada de Shikamaru y Tenten que se observaron entre sí, no sabiendo que hacer. _La Sultana Cruel, la Madre Martirizada, hablaran tanto de mí, que fui cruel, que tolere injusticias…pero la verdad, solo la sé yo._ Inspirando aire para serenarse a si misma, y ocultando su sufrimiento bajo una máscara de frialdad impenetrable es que la hermosa Sultan Haseki continuo con su andar sin volver a flaquear en su andar. ¿Qué importaba su sufrimiento? Ella podía soportarlo, podía cagar con ello, pero no se perdonaría ver sufrir a sus hijos. Ella estaba dispuesta a irse al infierno, pero sus hijos merecerían el paraíso, solo entonces podría vivir tranquila.

 _Solo yo conozco mis lágrimas_

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el Palacio Imperial, o lo había hecho desde hace horas, puesto que Daisuke ya regresaba de la habitual reunión del Consejo y que había reiterado todo cuanto él ya sabía, nada de lo que extrañarse y sorprenderse. En tanto entro en sus aposentos encontró-como tanto le satisfacía-a Aratani que lo recibió con una sonrisa, incomparablemente hermosa como ninguna otra mujer, porque él solo tenía ojos para ella, porque era su Haseki y eso bien tenía su significado; su esposa legal, su única mujer, su única amante, la única mujer que tenía cabida en su corazón, en su cama y en su vida, eso significaba el título Haseki y no todas las Sultanas del Imperio podían gozar de llevarlo.

Diariamente se entretejían mucha expectativas palaciegas sobre la imagen estética de la elite gubernamental y social, era como un pandemónium en espera de criticar todo con sus ojos villanescos, más Daisuke se enorgullecía cada día al ver que tenía por esposa y Haseki a una mujer que sabía cómo lidiar perfectamente con ello y enamorarlo cada día más. La Haseki del Príncipe heredero se hallaba vistiendo unas hermosas galas aguamarina claro de escote cuadrado, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas hasta casi cubrir las manos hechas en gasa semitransparente, y falda abierta bajo el vientre para exponer un vestido inferior, los bordes—a la altura de los hombros—y el borde superior del corpiño así como el área correspondiente al busto estaban pagadas de bordados en encaje plateado y ribeteado en diamantes para emular pequeños capullos y flores de cerezo que se repetían en el dobladillo de la chaqueta. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca de forma impecable para exponer el siempre soberbio emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello, además del estilo y recogido de su peinad que resaltaba la elegante y femenina corona de oro, diamantes y cristales a aguamarina—a juego con un par de pendientes en forma de lagrima—que emulaba capullos de rosa, por no citar el la sortija que simbolizaba su matrimonio y que permanecía en su mano derecha, un diamante ámbar obre una cuna ovalada de diamantes. Una Sultana tanto en nombre como apariencia.

El por su parte vestía una sencilla chaqueta de seda color negro, —por obra de la usual túnica color negro de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—con una serie de líneas color dorado que conformaban un patrón inentendible pero muy elegante, de cuello ato y cerrado con un serie de siete botones de oro en caída vertical hasta la altura del abdomen donde finalizaba la chaqueta, y con marcadas hombreras y sin mangas, pero bajo el final de la chaqueta iniciaba una especie de larga caída frontal hecha de seda color negro totalmente lisa y que permitía la visualización de los pantalones y botas color negro que usaba bajo la ropa.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?- consulto Aratani, sin dejar de sonreírle, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él que la apego hacia sí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. -Como sucedió tan temprano, he de suponer que fue importante- comento la Sultana, sin poder evitar ser curiosa.

-Los mismos debates acerca de los jesuitas, se teme que estén confabulando contra nosotros- se expresó Daisuke, alzando una de sus manos y acariciando cuidadosamente el rostro de ella, olvidándose d cualquier problema gracias a su presencia.

-Si son como los imagino, tardaran en actuar, no morderán la mano que les da de comer- opinó Aratani, encogiéndose de hombros ya que no habían novedades mediante las cuales inferir.

-Ahora no quiero pensar en eso- se opuso el Uchiha, causando que ella se fingiera molesta, haciendo un infantil puchero que solo lo hizo sonreír aún más, -solo en ti- murmuro Daisuke.

Inicialmente, la primera vez que había visto a Aratani; había supuesto que se trataba de una mujer más, hermosa sin lugar a dudas pero una concubina como tantas otras, pero aquella primer anoche entre ambo…cuando había descubierto que ella estaba enmarcado de él desde la primera vez que se habían visto, algo había latido n él, algo que no había sentido ni con Koyuki ni Midoriko. Un Príncipe y Sultan tenían lugar para muchas mujeres en su vida, no para una, ¿la razón? El amor estaba prohibido a los gobernantes, era una ley universal y no escrita, pero Aratani lo amaba y Daisuke se había visto atrapado en ese amor desde el primer instante, un amor que solo aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo, así como la belleza de ella y su propio deseo, porque no podía amar o desear a ninguna mujer que no fuese ella, no era una especie de impotencia, no, solo fiel deseo y amor hacía la única dueña de su corazón. Las miradas de ambos estaban entrelazadas por sus sentimientos, por el deseo y la necesidad que siempre despertaba en ellos y que los hizo ajenos de todo, que los hizo aproximar sus rostros…

-¡Sultana!

El repentino grito proveniente del exterior y que parecía acercarse rompió con la pasión del momento y de la cual estaban totalmente inmersos, haciendo que Aratani y Daisuke distanciaran sus rostros y dirigieran su vista hacia las puertas de los aposentos, desconcertados por el repentino grito, un par de segundos antes de que la puertas se abrieran y entrara una de las doncellas de la Sultana que se encontraba agitada, por lo vito había algo importante que decir, Más ni Daisuke ni Aratani podían suponer el que.

-Sultana, Alteza- reverencio la doncella con el debido respeto, -los Príncipes…- inicio con un tono de voz bajo, pero lo bastante audible para que el Príncipe Heredero y u Haseki lo escucharan.

Estas palabras fueron lo único que la mujer necesito decir para que tanto Daisuke como Aratani abandonaran la habitación tan prontamente como les fue posible, con el alma en vilo. Lo que sea que les estuviera pasando a sus hijos no podía ser bueno, en absoluto…

* * *

La cama estaba cubierta por un fino cortinaje de gasa y encaje blanco, obstruyendo parcialmente la visión de los dos infantes que llegaban a delirar a causa de la fiebre. Aratani, de pie a su lado al igual que él contemplaba aquella dolorosa imagen con el alma en vilo, y los ojos enrojecidos por causa de las lágrimas, porque semejante grado de fiebre en unos niños tan pequeños pocas veces era superado sin secuelas o sin la fatídica posibilidad de sucumbir a la muerte. Daisuke por su parte sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a detener de un momento a otro…ya había perdido a dos hijos una vez y ese doloroso recuerdo aun lo acompañaba, ¿Cómo volver a padecer ese dolor? No se creía capaz de resistirlo, no por una segunda vez. Oro silenciosamente porque el doctor C, que debidamente preparado examinaba a los pequeños Príncipes, garantizara que Baru y Kagami iban a recuperarse…que no iba a perderlos.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron repentinamente, provocando que Aratani dirigiera su atención hacia la Sultana Sakura y la Sultana Shina que ingresaron a la habitación visiblemente agitada, seguramente informadas por la noticia que a ellos en lo personal los torturaba minuto a minuto. La mirada de Shina se dirigió de Aratani-tremendamente pálida y vulnerable-a la cama donde sus dos pequeños sobrinos eran examinados por el doctor C, y que no parecían encontrarse nada de bien aun cuando el cortinaje ya de por si contribuyera en obstruía la visión de aquellos ajenos a los límites de la cama.

La Sultana Haseki vestía unas sencillas galas azul oscuro, de escote redondo y mangas hasta los codo y que pasaban desapercibidas de no ser por parte de la falda que además del escote era parre de lo único visible; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de encaje celeste, de cuello alto y que conformaba un escote rondo por obre le vestido, cerrada hasta la altura del vientre y de mangas holgadas hasta la altura de las muñecas, el encaje dispersos sobre la tela—especialmente en el borde del cuello, entro del pecho y el dobladillo de la falda—era exquisito, ribeteado en diamantes y cristales, así como pequeños zafiros y topacios que brillaban contra la luz. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, únicamente adornado por una hermosa pero sencilla corona de oro en forma de espinas, decoradas con cristales y zafiros, con un dije central de oro en forma de rosa con un zafiro en su centro, todo a juego de un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con un zafiro homólogo en su centro y de los cuales pendían un par de cristales turquesa en forma de lagrima.

Por otro lado, la Sultana Shina vestía unas sencillas galas esmeralda de escote redondo, sin mangas y de las cuales eran visibles parte del escote y la falda ya que por sobre estas galas se hallaba una chaqueta superior de igual color, solo que ligeramente más brillante, de escote redondo,-con seis botones de oro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre—pero bajo y en cuyo centro del corpiño se encontraban una serie de bordados de hilo de oro que continuaban hasta dividirse a la altura del vientre donde se abría la falda para enmarcar el dobladillo de la tela, la mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos, enmaradas por un margen de bordado de hilo de oro donde continuaban unas mangas de gasa holgadas y semitransparentes que cubrían las manos. Alrededor de su cuello se encontrada una cadena de plata con un dije de cristal en forma de lagrima, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Su largo cabello rubio castaño se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo así u cuello y resaltando con mayor facilidad una corona de oro, esmeraldas y cristales verde jade que coformaban una estructura en forma de espinas pero con una elegancia muy significativa.

-Sultanas- reverencio Aratani, con un halito de voz.

Si bien Sakura estaba preocupada por la fragilidad de Aratani, y aún más por la condición de sus nietos, —luego de que Ino le hubiera informado lo que pasaba—quien verdaderamente la preocupaba era Daisuke que seguía dándole la espalda y que con lentitud y pesadez volteo a verla. Abatido, así aprecia estar, pero con solo ver los ojos de su hijo es que Sakura corroboro que era más que eso; sentía miedo, miedo y desesperación, pánico ante la idea de volver a perder a uno de sus hijos o a ambos. Ella comprendía lo que significaba perder a un hijo; había perdido a cuatro de ellos, tres biológicamente suyos y uno al que había criado como tal, a Midoriko que había sido otro miembro más de la familia y a sus dos pequeños nietos Sasuke y Mikoto, por todo ello es que Sakura comprendía el sufrimiento por el que Daisuke estaba pasando y la clase de temor justificado que sentía. Porque perder a un hijo significaba morir lentamente cada día.

-Madre…- Daisuke imploro el apoyo de su madre que, de ipso facto, se sujetó de sus hombros, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

A la par fue que el doctor C concluyó su examen, cambiando los paños húmedos en las frentes de los pequeños Príncipes antes de levantarse de la cama, reacomodando el fino cortinaje y rodeando la cama para estar en presencia de las Sultanas, el Príncipe y la Sultana Haseki. Sakura depositaba su completa fe en el doctor C, ya que había tratado al propio Sultan durante la viruela que había azorado al Palacio, y si había alguien que pudiera tratar un caso así de repentino y encontrar una cura donde nadie más podía encontrarla…esa persona era el doctor C. Todos eran más que conscientes de su fama y experiencia médica. No tenía por qué dudar de él.

-¿Qué es?- consulto Sakura, ansiosa por saber si la condición de sus nietos era grave o no.

-Fiebre Sultana, una especie de peste- esclareció el doctor C.

-¿Hay una cura?- demando la Haseki, in perder premura, y deseando tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Ya he hecho todo lo que se podía hacer, Sultana, ahora solo podemos esperar- se resignó el doctor, -Kami mediante, no tendremos que prepararnos para lo peor- oro el medico únicamente, incapaz de poder hacer algo más.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la Sultana Haseki que trago saliva inaudiblemente es que el doctor C hubo recibido el permiso para retirarse y aprovisionar todo el instrumental que necesitaría para seguir tratando a los Príncipes, reverenciando a todos los presentes para hacer abandono de la habitación. El silencio reino en la habitación indefinidamente, provocando que la incertidumbre más grande instalara en los corazones de todos, no por la preocupación que significaba la muerte de dos miembros del Imperio, sino que dos niños, dos hijos, sobrinos y nietos; una perdida humana importante en su significancia, como familia.

-¿Y Sumiye y Risa?- consulto Shina, preocupada por sus sobrinas en caso de que…inevitablemente no pudieran salvar a sus sobrinos.

-Ellas están bien, Sultana- procuro Aratani con el debido respeto, pero igual y permanentemente frágil, -la Sultana Sarada está cuidándolas, ella y la Sultana Izumi- tranquilizo la pelicastaña.

Ya que era formalmente la Sultana Haseki del Príncipe Heredero es que Aratani podía sentirse plena al contar con el apoyo de la familia Imperial en su totalidad, y una prueba de ello era el continuo apoyo de las Sultanas que siempre estaban pendientes de ella y con quienes de su llegada al Palacio había establecido una relación casi equiparable al afecto que unas hermanas podía tenerse entre sí. Que sus nietas estuvieran a salvo y completamente sanas era un peso menos sobre el corazón de Sakura que devolvió su atención hacia Daisuke, era él quien la preocupaba enormemente porque si bien era fuerte…igualmente podía ser tan frágil como el cristal más delgado del mundo.

-Madre, no puedo soportarlo- sollozo Daisuke, estrechando las manos de su madre entre las suyas, -una segunda vez, no…- el Uchiha no fue siquiera capaz de terminar la frase, bajando la mirada y apretando fuertemente los ojos.

Daisuke sentía como si pudiese morir de un momento a otro, como si se estuviera ahogando en su propia sangre. Había sufrido en demasía al momento de la muerte de sus hijos Sasuke y Mikoto por no haber podido despedirse de ellos…y esta vez sentía algo incluso peor, como si no pudiera despedirse de sus hijos, como si ni siquiera pudiera estar en el funeral de ellos…como si algo fuese a postergar que ni en vida ni muerte pudiera concluir con su labor de padre. Era un presentimiento extraño pero lo tenía, y si algo había aprendido con el pasar del tiempo es que en ocasiones la mejor forma para evitar un problema era dejarse llevar por las corazonadas, presentimientos e instintos. El Uchiha no supo si fue por causa de sus pensamientos que comenzó a sentirse más y más, como si algo le estuviera quitando minuto a minuto las fuerzas.

-¡Daisuke!- advirtió Aratani.

La advertencia de Aratani no fue innecesaria ya que Daisuke inesperadamente se desplomo sorpresivamente sobre el suelo, inconsciente, alarmando tanto a esposa, como a su madre y hermana que sintieron como si su corazón se hubiera detenido bruscamente ante esta repentina instancia que no pareció tener justificación.

-¡Hijo!- jadeo Sakura, cayendo de rodillas, apoyando la cabeza de su hijo en su regazo, -Daisuke, abre los ojos, por favor- suplico la Sultana, con su voz quebrada por el miedo y la desesperación. La mirada de Sakura descendió al cuello de la chaqueta de su hijo, esperando que eso lo ayudar a respirar mejor, pero lo que Sakura vio no la tranquilizo en lo absoluto…las mismas diminutas manchas en la piel de sus nietos se encontraban igualmente plasmadas en el cuello de Daisuke; él también estaba enfermo.

-No…- sollozo Shina, profundamente asustada.

El Imperio ya corría peligro por causa de la frágil salud de Baru y Kagami que eran los heredero directos del que había de ser Sultan tras su padre, pero si Daisuke moría…Kami los librase de ese futuro; nadie estaba más capacitado que Daisuke para heredar el trono, Shisui no estaba capacitado en lo absoluto para ser Sultan algún día, su personalidad era demasiado voluble y su posible neurastenia representaba el mayor de los impedimentos. No…si Daisuke moría, Kami no lo permitiese, el Imperio estaría al borde del colapso absoluto, no podían volver a pasar por algo así como ya había sucedido en el pasado, ante de su nacimiento y eso su madre lo sabía bien. Perder a Daisuke era algo que Sakura no podría soportar, no se rendiría con él, jamás.

-Guardias- llamo la Haseki, provocando que de ipso facto las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada de los dos leales jenízaros que reverenciaron debidamente a las presentes, -traigan al doctor C, rápido- ordeno Sakura.

De inmediato e que los jenízaros se retiraron, cerrando las puertas tras de sí, permitiendo así que la habitación reinstaurara el silencio más absoluto y que hubo llenado la estancia en apenas un par de segundos.

Si el Príncipe Heredero moría, el Imperio se sumiría en la guerra civil.

* * *

La muerte no podía evitarse, tarde o temprano siempre tomaba la vida de alguien amado, y así como Aratani recordaba con tristeza lejana las muerte de sus padres en su infancia es que ahora Kami había tomado la vida de sus hijos, y lo aceptara o no es que ahora se hallaba en la cripta Imperial; rezando por sus almas, pidiéndoles que la esperasen hasta que la providencia permitiese reencontrarse todos juntos, como la familia que eran. La propia Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, sus pequeñas hijas Sumiye y Risa así como su sequito—compuesto por dos leales doncellas—vestían impolutamente de negro como dictaba el luto cortesano y que era regido con infaltable responsabilidad, aún más Aratani que era quien había perdido a sus dos hijos. La Sultana era una imagen muy triste de contemplar, ataviada en luto a sus veintitrés años cuando otras mujeres disfrutaban de la vida despreocupadamente. Una extraña premonición de lo que se avecinaba para cualquier miembro de la Dinastía.

La figura de la Sultana era cubierta por un sencillo pero riguroso vestido de seda color negro, de escote corazón y cerrado desde el escote al vientre por una seguidilla de ocho pequeños botones de igual color, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos; pero del cual solo eran visibles las mangas y la falda por obra de una especie de chaqueta o abrigo superior hecho de tafetán ribeteado en encaje color negro, igualmente de escote corazón—con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre donde se abría la falda par exponer el vestido inferior, y mangas holgadas y abiertas de los hombros para exponer igualmente las mangas inferiores. Su largo cabello castaño, plagado de rizos, se encontraba prolijamente recogido tras su nuca y cubierta por un velo que era sostenido por una sencilla pero correcta corona de plata recubierta por cristales piedras de ónix a juego con su ajuar de luto, y únicamente acompañada por un par de pendientes de diamante en forma de flor de cerezo con un diminuto cristal en forma de lagrima, y emblema de los Uchiha sostenido por una fina cadena de oro; alrededor de su cuello.

-Madre, ¿Dónde están mis hermanos ahora?- curioseo Sumiye, sin encontrar a sus hermanos a su alcance.

-Kami los ha llamado a su lado, al paraíso- arrullo Aratani, cargando a su hija entre sus brazos, -estamos aquí, para orar por ellos y…transmitirles nuestro amor incondicional- explico la Sultana, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los pequeños ataúdes en cuyo interior se encontraban sus pequeños hijos.

No era prudente involucrar a una niña tan pequeña en el tema de la muerte y el luto, más Aratani comprendía que era inevitable, tos en algún momento habrían de seguir el mismo destino y sus propias hijas debían de entenderlo…aun cuando Risa-en brazos de una de sus doncellas-fuese demasiado pequeña para comprenderlo, pero Sumiye por otro lado si era lo bastante madura-mentalmente-como para comprender lo que eso significaba y que cembro momentáneamente el miedo en su corazón. No volvería a ver a sus hermanos, eso estaba claro, ahora ellos formaban parte de los decenas de féretros forrados en seda y ribeteados en oro que conformaban la cripta...si, puede que pudiera aceptarlo y recordarlos con amor y nostalgia, pero temía que algo así le sucediese a otro de los miembros de su familia.

-Mami, ¿Mi padre también morirá?, ¿Risa, tu y yo nos quedaremos solas?- se preocupó Sumiye, no vislumbrando un futuro feliz ni para su madre, ni su hermana ni ella si eso sucedía.

Las puertas de la cripta se abrieron, permitiendo que lady Yugito-la doncella de la Sultana Izumi-escuchara estas palabras siendo que había aparecido para acompañar a la Sultana Aratani y a las Sultanas Sumiye y Risa. Estas palabras provocaron inevitablemente que Yugito se llenara de congoja ante la tristeza que evocaba una pequeña de solo tres años y que ya tenía que contemplar como es que su vida se asociaba irremediablemente con la muerte. Sus hermanos habían muerto por la peste y su padre seguía enfermo, aun si ser capaz de recuperare, casi como si supiera la desoladora noticia que iba a escuchar en tanto estuviera bien para saber qué había pasado mientras se había encontrado enfermo. Pero fuera como fuere, Sumiye no quería perder a su padre, no quería que su madre estuviera tan triste como parecía estarlo su abuela que pee a su hermosura siempre intentaba sonreír, pero no era del todo sincera. ¿Era esa la vida que le esperaba a ella como Sultana?, ¿Estar permanentemente triste y perder a quienes amaba?

-No, no mi amor, tu padre no va a morir, no nos dejara solas- prometió Aratani, besando la frente de su hija.

Lo cierto es que Aratani no estaba siendo totalmente sincera; peligros enormes rondaban en cada lugar todo el tiempo, y muchos; entre ellos el propio Sultan. Ya había perdido a sus padres, ahora a sus hijos, y de igual modo que su hija temía que el siguiente en desparecer de su vida no fuese otro que Daisuke, porque sabía bien que, en ocasiones-tal y como había sucedido con el Príncipe Kawarama, primogénito del Sultan Hashirama y la Sultana Kaede-el Príncipe que parecía idóneo para el trono, moría antes de alcanzarlo.

La vida nunca era segura para nadie.

* * *

El doctor C había garantizado que, contrario a los pequeños y ya fallecidos Príncipes Baru y Kagami, el Príncipe Daisuke se recuperaría, en su caso la fiebre había desaparecido hacía ya un par de días, y en tanto despertara tendrían la prueba concluyente de que su vida no corría riesgo alguno, eso era aquello que Sakura más deseaba, que su hijo despertase, porque no podía tolerar la idea de perderlo eso era demasiado para ella, para sus hijas, Shisui, sus nietas y para Aratani. El tiempo del luto ciertamente ya había pasado, pero si la Sultana Haseki vestía—aunque fuera parcialmente—del riguroso negro que simbolizaba el luto, era porque su corazón se lo pedía, y ante esto nadie tenía derecho a decir lo contrario, ni siquiera el Sultan. Lucía pálida y desolada, no había abandonado su lugar junto a su hijo mientras se encontraba enfermo, delegado sus responsabilidades a sus hijas, pena y comiendo, únicamente alejándose de él para cambiarse de ropa y bañare, pero para nada más. Había perdido tanto que...perder a Daisuke era lo peor que podía imaginar su corazón, porque Daisuke era el centro de su vida, él era el futuro, ¿Qué sería su vida sin su sol? Sin Daisuke ya nada sería importante para ella, del mismo modo que sucedería si perdía a su tesoro; a Shisui. Para una madre no existía nada peor que perder a un hijo, y cuando se perdía tanto como ella había perdido…de temía perder lo poco y nada que aún seguía formando parte de su vida.

Un halagador vestido de seda color rojo ribeteado en encaje cubría su figura, de escote corazón y falda favorecedor, mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas y ligeramente transparentes, pero el vestido pasaba a segundo plano por la chaqueta superior de terciopelo color negro que marcaba el luto que evocaba el corazón de la hermosa Sultana; sin mangas, enmaradas a los costados del corpiño y creando una falda superior, cerrada frontalmente por cinco líneas de seda o cordones que en cada extremo se pegaban a la tela por un par de botones de oro. Alrededor de su cuello se hallaba una gargantilla de oro de la cuan pendían una infinita cantidad de cristales ónix en forma de lagrima, y a juego un par de pendientes con forma de rosa y de la cual pendían dos cristales de ónix en forma de lagrima. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo más fácilmente su cuello, y resaltando la corona de oro recubierta por ónix en un estructura inentendible pero hermosa, aquella corona que siempre lucia cuando estaba de luto, y finalmente la sortija de las Sultanas en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

Contraria a su madre y mucho más inquieta, paseándose de un lado a otro como leona enjaulada se encontraba Mikoto, apretándose las manos nerviosa y ansiosamente. Su figura era cubierta por un sencillo vestido azul oscuro, de escote redondo y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas frontalmente como lienzos de seda; por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de encaje sin joya alguna que la adornase, de cuello alto y cerrado, sin mangas y que se abría bajo el vientre para así exponer la falda del vestido bajo la chaqueta que el conjunto con el tono oscuro del vestido le daba un aspecto ligeramente enlutado, justo como su madre. Su largo cabello se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, creando una imagen aún más hermosa y rigurosa, al mismo tiempo, sin que nada impidiera la visibilidad de su hermoso rostro, sobre su cabeza se hallaba una sencilla corona de oro en forma de pequeños capullos de jazmines que sostenía una cadena de oro que mediante una caída en V dejaba caer un topacio en forma de lagrima sobre su frente, a juego con par de pendiente de cuna de oro con un topacio homólogo en forma de lagrima.

La luz se filtraba por la ventana, eso fue lo primero que noto Daisuke entreabriendo los ojos y viendo a su hermana caminar como si estuviera molesta o nerviosa por algo, y al levantar la vista vio a su madre que le sostenía la mano y que oraba silenciosamente por su seguridad, ese cuadro permaneció clavado en su mente, evocando un viejo recuerdo del pasado cuando había regresado de su primera campaña militar tras acompañar a su padre, habiendo ocultando una herida que al infectarle lo había hecho sucumbir ante la fiebre, y cuando había despertado, ya recuperado…su madre estaba ahí para él, tal y como ahora.

-Madre…- murmuro Daisuke, tragando saliva para aclararse la garganta.

-Mi sol- sonrió Sakura, acariciando el rostro de su hijo, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa, con sus ojos inundado de lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Todo está bien, hermano, sobreviviste- tranquilizo Mikoto, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero igualmente triste por lo que su hermano habría de saber, más feliz porque Kami no hubiera decidido separarlas de él. -Kami fue misericordioso con nosotros- agradeció la pelirosa, considerando lo sucedido una decisión más allá del entendimiento humano.

-¿Y mi hijos?- consulto Daisuke, no pudiendo evitar ocultar su inmediata preocupación, irguiéndose con ayuda de su madre para poder sentarse y no encontrarse tan débil.

Mikoto no supo que decir antes esto, desviando su mirada hacia su madre que bajo la mirada únicamente; a modo de respuesta, sin soltar las manos de su hijo. Aratani estaba sola en sus aposentos junto a Sumiye y Risa, consolándose a sí misma por órdenes de la Sultana Sakura, y nadie se atrevía a oponerse, en solo unos días había tenido que lidiar con mucho y merecía recuperarse. Las mentiras nunca eran algo provechoso o exitoso, y Mikoto sabía que su hermano merecía saber la verdad, más decirlo no era tan fácil como hacerlo, menos cuando se trataba de alguien como Daisuke que—solo comparable con su madre—había perdido tanto.

-Mis condolencias, hermano- declaro Mikoto con tristeza, bajando la mirada.

Las palabras de Mikoto resonaron contra su mente, como algo que no podía ser real, como si aún estuviera delirando por la fiebre, como si aún tuviera que despertar en cualquier momento, y quería hacerlo porque aquello debía de ser una mentira…no podía haber perdido a sus hijos, no por una segunda vez. Prediciendo la reacción de Daisuke es que Sakura lo abrazo, contra su pecho, haciendo que su hijo reposar su cabeza contra su hombro, acariciándole la espalda, y consolándolo con sus palabras cargadas de amor, conociendo lo que significaba la perdida de propia mano, y permitiéndole a Daisuke llorar como jamás recordaba haberlo hecho en su vida, ni siquiera cuando habían muerto Midoriko, Sasuke y Mikoto. Consolando a su hijo, Sakura se hizo una pregunta a si misma, y a la propia providencia:

¿Cuándo terminarían las perdidas?

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos, había prometido actualizar este fin de semana y lo cumplí tan pronto como pude recomendando este video para quienes quisieran saber más o menos que pasara ene l futuro de Sakura : **Youtube watch?v=SXacuxQaekU** :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" a finales de la próxima semana, ya que tendré que ocuparme de algunos asuntos personales :3), a **Adrit126** (nuevamente pidiendo paciencia con respecto a su fic: " **El Emperador Sasuke** ", ya que es una historia difícil de desarrollar :3)y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción. Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	39. Chapter 38

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ) y **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 38

 _Luego tan adversa espera, tantos golpes que habían significado sencillamente irreparables pese a no ser de carácter colateral, el Palacio Imperial volvía a estar bajo el dominio de sus legítimos dueños; el Sultan Sasuke, la Sultana Sakura y su estirpe. Las Sultanas Mei y Rin-así como Obito Pasha-estaban muertas, y el Príncipe Yosuke nuevamente se encontraba encerrado en los Kafer, en sí el peligro había pasado finalmente, pero no por ello se debía de bajar la guardia, ya que por causa de esto existían riesgos y peligros que siempre debían de considerarse. En cierto modo se esperaría, debidamente, que reinase la paz en su totalidad tras tantas adversidades, pero pensar amena y serenamente era tremendamente difícil porque dejar el pasado atrás era imposible, siempre se recordaría y esto estaba bien ya que se debía aprender de él para no repetirlo en el futuro._

 _Si bien el Sultan Sasuke había permitido que se realizase una coronación o aparente regreso político anteriormente, Daisuke era consciente de que eso debía de repetirse de forma pública y a los ojos de tanto el ejército como los Pashas y el pueblo, a la antigua usanza de cómo se realizaba una coronación. El Príncipe de la corona—con doce años—se hallaba observando la vista que representaba la terraza de los aposentos de su madre, donde se hallaba, más tranquilo y sereno gracias al cielo despejado y el cálido sol primaveral que lo cubría todo, pero aún más por el hecho de que se encontraba sentado-sobre el diván de la terraza—junto a su madre que no dejaba de sonreírle en su insuperable belleza y perfección, con su carácter maternal y dulce presente en todo momento._

 _Como siempre, no se esperaba menos acerca de que la única esposa legal y Haseki del Sultan luciese impecable para la ocasión, bajo su propio estilo, claro, y la Sultana Sakura siempre conseguía superar las expectativas a sus treinta y un años, resplandeciendo como una rosa floreciente. La esbelta figura de la Sultana Haseki se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo vestido azul claro calzado a su cuerpo, de escote corazón con un ligeramente grueso margen superior, con una serie de seis botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de igual color, bordada en hilo de plata para emular un inentendible patrón de flores, ramas y hojas, la chaqueta—permanentemente abierta, y en cuyos bordes se formaba un margen de encaje, enmarcaba el escote del vestido inferior., -únicamente abarcaba desde el escote al área delimitante bajo el busto, sin mangas, y una larga cola que hacía de falda superior, enmarcándose a los costados del vestido y brindando una imagen tanto femenina como encantadoramente única. Su largo cabello rosado habitualmente suelo se encontraba elegante e impecablemente recogido tras su nuca para exponer su cuello adornado por el emblema de lo Uchiha en una hermosa cadena de plata con diamantes y cristales engarzados que recreaba su silueta con un dije interino en forma de lagrima a juego con un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima, sobre su cabello se hallaba una hermosa corona de plata que replicaba una estructura en forma de hojas, ramas y pequeños capullos de rosa, ribeteada en diminutos diamantes azules, zafiros y topacios, sosteniendo un largo velo celeste que caía libremente tras su espalda, cubriendo parte de su cabello._

 _Frente a ella se hallaba el Príncipe Heredero del Imperio, vigoroso y fuerte a sus doce años, portando la habitual y sencilla túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas, hecho de color rojo, sobre esta se encontraba un Kaftan de seda rojo oscuro bordada en hilo de plata, de cuello alto y mangas hasta los codos con una caída amplia y adecuada su cuerpo por un fajín de igual color con un dije que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha en consonancia con las usuales bota de cuero de carácter militar que apenas y eran visibles…todo cuanto se esperase del futuro heredero del Imperio que, al ser el mayor de sus hermanos, ya era considerado o declarado como el futuro Sultan que algún día habría de regir el basto y poderoso Imperio._

 _-¿Mi padre es Sultan de nuevo, madre?- dudo Daisuke, no sabiendo si era correcto afirmar esto._

 _Su madre asintió ante sus palabras, sin dejar de trasmitirle aquella calma tan necesaria con su sola mirada, conociendo sus miedos y, de manera indirecta, haciéndole saber que estaba bien temer pero igualmente disfrutar temporalmente del indeleble triunfo que se establecía para ellos luego de haber sufrido tanto sin haberlo merecido, habiendo sido víctimas de los opresores que habían ambicionado el poder y que, como producto de su ambición, habían encontrado la muerte. Pero ahora el destino y el futuro parecía estar claros, su padre era nuevamente el indiscutible Sultan del Imperio, y Daisuke sabía que eso hacía que su madre y hermanas se sintieran a salvo, y él igualmente debía de aceptar esto, tanto por sí mismo como por el bienestar de sus hermanos._

 _-No tengas miedo, hijo- pidió Sakura, sujetando las manos de su hijo entre las suyas, sin dejar de observarlo tan cariñosamente, -de ahora en más todo estará bien, yo estaré aquí para garantizarlo, siempre estaré a tu lado- prometió la pelirosa de manera indeleble antes de bajar la mirada por un breve instante, reemplazando su mirada de amor por una de reflexión. -Hijo, todo el mundo cree que eres demasiado joven, intentaran confundirte en todo momento, querrán asustarte y hacer que dudes de tu padre, de sus hermanos y hermanas, y de mí- señalo Sakura con preocupación, sin apartar su ojos de los de su hijo que la estudio preocupadamente. Lo que Mei y Rin habían hecho ya había caído sobre ellas y tomado sus vidas, pero igualmente debían tomar medidas preventivas para evitar que enemigos futuros aprovechasen las oportunidades que pudiesen aparecer, -te ruego que no creas en esas palabras, yo siempre estaré contigo, jamás te abandonare- garantizo la Haseki con aquella inocencia que la hacía tan sincera y noble, tan diferente del resto del mundo y tan perfecta como para que Daisuke jamás dudara de ella, -si confías en mí, así evitaremos que surjan problemas irreversibles- aludió la Sultana, explicando el porqué de sus palabras._

 _Daisuke sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de su madre, prendado de su dulce voz y el modo inequívoco en que parecía un ángel entre tantas penurias, habiendo sobrevivido ante lo peor; era una figura triste pero hermosa, y por causa de todo lo vivido y que no podía ser olvidado es que Daisuke se juraba a si mismo hacer que ella sonriera perpetuamente, deseando volver a tener a la madre feliz y segura que siempre había estado ahí para él, por ello es que se prometía poner el mundo a sus pies y, en su momento, hacerla Madre Sultana cuando fuese su momento de reinar, quería hacerla feliz más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo._

 _Su madre guardo un breve instante de silencio, bajando ligeramente la mirada, pero pese a ello Daisuke fue capaz de ver la chispa de tristeza en su mirada, sabía que estaba triste porque al igual que él no conseguía olvidar la muerte de Baru, un Sultan del Imperio, asesinado por aquellos que debían de ser leales al Imperio y que no lo habían sido; en lugar de ello se habían dejado comprar. Sabía que muchos intentarían crear una especie de guerra civil dentro del Palacio, sabían que podían derrocar a un Sultan, pero ellos no debían permitirlo. Sus hermanas eran importantes en su vida, así como sus hermanos, sin importar que pelearan, Daisuke se había comprometido de por vida a protegerlos a todos, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que jamás podría dudar de su madre, ella era lo más puro y honesto del mundo, ella representaba la bondad y el amor del mundo, ella jamás sería su enemiga, era y seria su ángel, su guardiana y respaldo, pero jamás un obstáculo, se juraba a si mismo que eso jamás pasaría y pretendía cumplir con su férrea creencia._

 _-No olvides lo que le sucedió a tu hermano Baru- pidió Sakura, incapaz de borrar ese acontecimiento de su mente, y no deseando que volviese a ocurrir._

 _Escuchando estas palabras, Daisuke sintió un torrente de ira fluir por su cuerpo, odiando a todos aquellos que habían herido a su madre, que habían causado las muertes de sus hermanos Itachi y Baru, pese a saber que estaban muertos, Daisuke no cesaba en su odio por aquellos traidores y opresores, y no necesitaba preguntárselo a su madre para saber que ella si había perdonado, pero no olvidado, a aquellos que la habían herido y seguían con vida; pero por otro lado odiaba a los traidores que habían muerto sin arrepentirse, porque eran villanos declarados y eso no tenía reparo o solución._

 _-¿Cómo podría, madre?- cuestiono Daisuke, incapaz de olvidar la reciente muerte de su hermano mayor. -Esos traidores asesinaron a un Sultan del mundo- gruño el Príncipe_

 _-Por eso es que no puedes confiar en cualquiera, siempre habrá intrigas a tu alrededor, debes aprender a manejarlas, y aprender a saber en quien confiar y en quién no- instruyo Sakura, deseando vivir los suficiente para ver a su hijo convertirse en el siguiente Sultan del Imperio, y estar ahí para apoyarlo._

 _Las declaraciones pronunciadas por su madre de forma avasalladoramente sincera eran todo cuando Daisuke hubiera deseado escuchar, nadie, absolutamente nadie jamás iba a interponerse entre él y su madre, ni sus enemigos, ni aliados, su madre siempre lo había sido todo para él y siempre lo sería, hasta su muerte. El joven Príncipe levanto su mirada hacia su madre que, comprendiendo sus pensamientos, se le acercó aún más, rodeándolo con sus brazos y haciéndolo reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho, serenándolo con su perfume, con su tacto cálido y maternal, y con su amor incondicional que le profesaba desde antes de su nacimiento; acariciando su cabellos azabaches y mimándolo incansablemente._

 _-Tú eres mi todo, Daisuke- pronuncio Sakura, acariciando el hombro de su hijo cariñosamente, -mis sueños, mi alegría, mi sol y mi paz, viviré por ti cada día, lo prometo- cito la Haseki como si de un mantra se tratase._

 _Sakura no estaba pronunciando esas palabras simplemente al azar, claro que no, su hijo Daisuke era—espontáneamente—al que más amaba de entre todos sus hijos, el más cercano a ella, el que más se le asemejaba y que comprendía su forma de pensar, el que era su todo, su sol, su guerrero, en quien depositaba sus esperanzas de que fuera un Sultan triunfador e inderrotable, orando porque ni él ni ninguno de sus hijos tuviera que sufrir un destino semejante al que habían padecido sus dos hijos mayores, Baru e Itachi. Por causa de este miedo a lo que pudiera suceder es que depositaba su vida, las vidas de sus hijos e hijas y el destino del Imperio entero sobre los hombros de Sasuke, confiando en que él siempre los protegería, en que él siempre seria el hombre que amaba, no un Sultan cruel como lo habían sido sus predecesores._

 _Estaban viviendo el renacimiento del Imperio, su Imperio, era un nuevo inicio..._

* * *

 _-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!_

 _El anuncio del ex-Khan de Crimea, ahora miembro de la elite jenízara de Imperio, fue escuchado por las Sultanas y Príncipes que hicieron ingreso a la sala que se encontraba en lo alto de la torre de la justicia desde donde resultaba claro y visible la presentación o proclamación del Sultan, su padre, que nuevamente reinaba y ratificaba su Sultanato tras los eventos sucedidos. Toda la familia Imperial y sus respectivos sirvientes y doncellas se hubieron situado frente al amplio ventanal de enrejado dorado que permitía la visualización del magno evento que sucedía ante ellos y que merecía ser contemplado como el triunfo que habría de marcar una época de paz, un nuevo comienzo. La Sultana Haseki se encontraba ataviada con las mismas galas que había portado en la terraza de sus aposentos solo que sobre si se hallaba un largo abrigo de terciopelo y piel azul oscuro abierto para exponer el vestido, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros y con marcadas hombreras, además y en lugar de la corona de plata, diamantes, zafiros y topacios, sobre su cabeza se hallaba la soberbia y magnifica corona de tipo torre que representaba a la dinastía Uchiha, hecha de terciopelo azul oscuro sobre una base de oro, zafiros, topacios y diamantes que representaban pequeñas flores en la base y en caída vertical en el frente de la estructura que sostenía un largo velo azul claro que se cruzaba sobre el escote como dictaba la tradición Imperial. Permanentemente a su lado se hallaba su hijo Daisuke que no se apartaba de ella y que contemplaba todo con interés._

 _De pie junto a su madre, abrazando a su hermano Kagami de pie frente a ella y observando a su esposo—el Gran Visir Kakashi Hatake—a través del enrejado, se hallaba la hermosa Sultana Mikoto de casi dieciséis años que lucía impecable y radiante como una flor que abría sus pétalos en primavera, portando un sencillo vestido rosa de escote en V, calzado a su figura y de holgadas mangas de gasa hasta cubrir las manos y que ciertamente pasaba desapercibido ante la chaqueta superior de inspiración oriental, de escote en V cerrada para crear un escote inocente y acentuada a su figura por un fajín borgoña-rosáceo bordado en hilo cobrizo, si como el dobladillo de la falda que se abría bajo el vientre, los hombro y el borde del cuello y escote, las mangas eran holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los codos, aportando un estilo diferente, pero no menos halagador a su juvenil figura. Su largo cabello rosado, plagado de rizos, caía libremente tras su espalda ante la trenza de su peinado que, a modo de cintillo, y realzada por una diadema de oro y diamantes rosa, permitía vislumbrar una cadena de pequeñas perlas alrededor de su cuello que sostenían un dije de oro que representaba el emblema de lo Uchiha y del cual pendía una perla en forma de lagrima. Sencilla ciertamente, pero no menos significativa de lo que se esperase que fuera ahora que se sentía plena por el descubrimiento de que estaba embarazada._

 _Pegada a su hermana Mikoto y cargando en sus brazos a su hermano Shisui para que viera lo que sucedía en el exterior se hallaba la Sultana Shina, de casi quince años y que, pese a su aparente inocencia; aprendía de todo cuanto la rodeaba, tomando nota mental de la clase de Sultana que deseaba ser, porque planeaba forjar su propio camino, eligiendo a su esposo con sabiduría y siendo una mujer que pudiera influir en la política del Imperio, quería ser igual que su madre, una Sultana poderosa que pudiese dejar su nombre en la historia, quizá hubieran otras Sultanas llamadas "Shina" en el Imperio antes o después de ella, pero quería que al pronunciar el nombre, todos la recordaran a ella. La bella Sultana portaba un sencillo vestido rosa brillante, de un inocente escote en V y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas en lienzos de gasa para exponer sus brazos, y por sobre este una chaqueta de seda violeta rosáceo cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre, plagada de bordados en hilo de plata y ajustada a su figura por una cadena de plata con diamantes engarzados. Su largo cabello rubio castaño, heredado de su abuela Mebuki y su tía Matsuri, caía libremente como una marea de rizos por sobre sus hombros, adornada por una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de plata y decorada con pequeñas amatistas,_

 _Mucho más sencilla y tierna, pero igualmente inocente y perfecta de como era su progenitora, se hallaba la Sultana Sarada, de pie junto a su hermano Daisuke y lo más cerca de su madre que le fuese posible, cargando a su hermana Izumi para que viera lo que sucedía en el exterior, pendiente de igual modo de su padre que era reverenciado tanto por el ejército Spahi y Jenízaro como por los Pashas y gobernadores. Contraria a su hermana Shina, un año mayor, y cargada de valor, Sarada sabía que su futuro estaba decidido y no tenía quejas al respecto, solo esperaba que-cuando se celebrara la boda-pudiera enamorarse de Inojin Yamanaka Pasha y él de ella, porque deseaba ser feliz en su vida, encontrar el amor como había hecho su madre, y formar una familia amorosa. La bella Sultana de casi catorce años, homónimo retrato de su madre, portaba un sencillo vestido crema claro, ligeramente más blanquecino, de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas en lienzos de gasa que exponían sus brazos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta lila suave de satín, sin mangas y de escote en V, cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre por obra de una cadena o cinturón de oro con diamantes y cristales engarzados. Su largo cabello azabache, plagado de rizos, caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada con amatistas y diamantes violetas._

 _-El mundo es nuestro nuevamente, madre- afirmo Mikoto ante la proclamación que tenía lugar._

 _-Y nadie volverá a quitárnoslo- ratifico Sakura con firmeza._

 _Más, y a pesar de la imagen de belleza y nobleza que significaban los miembros de la familia real, la atención tanto de ellos como de los sirvientes y doncellas a su servicio recaía en la ceremonia que tenía lugar en el exterior y que capturaba su total y completa atención irremediablemente. A la usanza, como sucedía en cada coronación o proclamación Imperial, el Sultan hubo ocupado su lugar sobre el trono que representaba su poderío por nacimiento, alguien que siendo hijo de un Sultan nacía con el derecho a reinar incuestionablemente, y por cuya razón es que fue reverenciado por los Pashas que hubieron de presentar sus respetos y rendirle pleitesía como merecía al ser el Sultan que gobernaba el mundo entero._

 _Tras los acontecimiento sucedidos y como se acostumbraba en cada nueva coronación o proclamación es que la corona imperial había sido modificada, plasmaba en una estructura levemente redondeada y ancha lateralmente, con una enorme pieza de oro que, colgada de los extremos por cuatro cadenas de oro macizo (dos a cada lado) relucía en aquel mismo y fino material con tres rubíes relucientes en el centro que emularan un brillo inalcanzable y de las que colgaban tres sarcillos de oro hasta casi el final de la corona. El Sultan portaba un riguroso Kaftan de seda granate bordado en hilo cobre rojizo que brillaba como la propia luz del sol, adornado en el pecho por diez trozos de seda ónix (cinco a la izquierda y cinco a la derecha) con veinte botones de oro, uno en cada extremo a juego con las cortas hombreras que resaltaban sus hombros y espalda ancha, las mangas eran amplia y holgadas a la altura de los hombros, exponiendo así la habitual túnica color negro de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas. El Digno Sultan que era y gobernante indiscutible del poderoso Imperio de los Uchiha._

 _Una sonrisa sutil—pero importante para Daisuke—se plasmó en los labios de la Sultana Haseki, y el Príncipe heredero entendió el por qué en cuanto fijo su mirada en su padre y el hecho de que estaba observando en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban, o más enfáticamente hacia donde se encontraba su Haseki. Pero, a pesar de aquel hecho, algo no pasó desapercibido para Daisuke, algo que se quedó grabado en su mente con respecto a la relación que existía entre sus padres, y que si bien tenía como punto vital el amor, igualmente involucraba algo más: "_ Un hombre es el Sultan, y una mujer gobierna _", fue lo primero que Daisuke atino a pensar ante aquella imagen, observando a su padre en el trono, pero sabiendo la admiración que el ejército le guardaba a su madre que había sobrevivido a tantos golpes como ningún otro Sultan del Imperio había hecho jamás, ella era la verdadera gobernante del Imperio, porque ella era el Imperio, ella lo había resistido todo, y merecía el amor que el pueblo y todos le daban, porque era un ángel…_

Daisuke se permitió ver con tristeza y admiración hacia su pasado, un pasado en que—siendo un niño-había sido feliz como no recordaba haberlo sido anteriormente, un pasado en el que había contemplado el futuro con inocencia, como todo niño. Si entonces hubiera sido conocedor del futuro que tendría y todo cuanto hubiera perdido…seguramente hubiera optado por tomar mejores decisiones, por jamás fijar su mirada en Koyuki y dejarse halagar por su carácter, hubiera protegido mejor a Midoriko, y para empezar…hubiera hecho a Aratani su Sultana Haseki y favorita desde el primer día, quizá así sus hijos no hubiesen muerto. Pero lastimeramente su vida y dolor era lo que era ahora, y nunca podría cambiarlo, y consiente de esto es que el Príncipe Heredero se hallaba observando con tristeza la vista que significaba la terraza de sus aposentos, recargando sus brazos en el balcón, perdido en la nada y ajeno a todo cuanto se hallase a su alrededor.

El gallardo heredero del Imperio era una figura rigurosa y enlutada, ataviado en un sencillo Kaftan de cuero color negro, cuello algo, mangas ajustadas y marcadas hombreras, ceñido a su cuerpo por un fajín de igual color, y cerrado desde el cuello al abdomen por una serie de cinco botones de plata en caída vertical. Daisuke era incapaz de olvidar los acontecimientos pasados y que lo habían afectado profundamente, habiendo perdido a su anterior Haseki, a cuatro de sus hermanos, y a cuatro de sus hijos, en cierto modo y por primera vez comprendía parte del dolor real que su madre cargaba cada día, la sensación de estar muerto por dentro pese a desear encontrar una razón para aferrarse a la vida, sentir que cada respiro era una agonía insoportable de recuerdos y lágrimas que se empeñaba en ocultar de todo y todos quienes lo rodeaban, todos menos su madre y Aratani. Quería acallar el dolor y silenciar la agitación que sentía en lo más profundo de su alma, pero no podía, era imposible, al igual que su madre había llegado a la conclusión de que solo la muerte le daría paz, hasta ese día tendría que continuar viviendo, viviendo y sabiendo que no era invencible como había creído anteriormente, porque el dolor con que cargaba era insoportable y solo su madre y Aratani podían comprender por lo que estaba pasando.

Era irónico, el Palacio Imperial era testigo de incontables nacimientos, Príncipes y Sultanas que habrían de vivir en pro del Imperio…pero en lugar de que sus padres o madres murieran, eran esos niños e infantes quienes perecían antes, provocando el dolor más inimaginable en el corazón de sus progenitores; dejando tras de sí lagrimas similares a la sangre y una agonía que solo desaparecía ante la última exhalación de vida, y este hecho se regía por la voluntad de Kami. De no ser por sus dos hijas pequeñas, -Sumiye de tres años y Risa de dos-Aratani se hubiera olvidado de sí misma, se hubiera entregado a la muerte y cobardía hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía ser egoísta, se había jurado vivir por sus hijos y no perecería hasta estar segura de que sus dos hijas estuvieran a salvo y fueran felices, pasara lo que pasara, por ello y ya habiendo abandonado el luto como dictaba el protocolo cortesano es que la Sultana Haseki del Príncipe se mostraba tal cual se esperaba que luciese, hermosa e inalcanzable, esperando que al mostrarse serena y feliz, su esposo, su Príncipe pudiera encontrar la paz que en realidad ella igualmente no podía encontrar. ¿Cómo se podía vivir tras la muerte de sus hijos? Baru y Kagami, de apenas tres años, unos pequeños niños inocentes, ¿Por qué ellos habían tenido que morir? La respuesta solo Kami la tenía y Aratani intentaba conformarse, pero era doloroso de pensar siquiera.

Abandonando el libro que había estado leyendo, no sabiendo que hacer para mantener su mente lejos de los pensamientos fatalistas es que Aratani se hubo levantado del diván y dirigido hacia la terraza, sonriendo tristemente al ver a Daisuke allí. La hermosa Sultana portaba un sencillo vestido blanco calzado a su figura, de escote corazón y mangas holgadas que bien podían llegar a cubrir las manos, de no ser porque estaban abiertas a la altura de los codos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de terciopelo blanco-crema, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre, sin magas y estampada para recrear hojas otoñales verde esmeralda y rellenadas en verde jade. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, únicamente dejando caer un rizo en el costado izquierdo, enmarcando su rostro y un par de pendientes de plata y cristales en forma de lagrima a juego con una guirnalda de plata alrededor de su cuello, con una serie de dijes que repicaban el emblema de los Uchiha engarzado con cristales y diamantes. Sobre su cabello se hallaba una magnifica corona de plata que replicaba hojas en forma de púas ribeteadas en diamantes y engarzadas con escamas de plata. Estaba por demás decir que su belleza, pese a la ligera tristeza de su semblante, no había desaparecido sin importar la pesadez y dolor de las adversidades.

Situándose tras Daisuke, Aratani lo abrazo por la espalda, suspirando pesadamente para sí misma. La Sultana Sakura había declarado el luto de la corte, había estado ahí para ambos en todo momento, pero fuera como fuesen las cosas, esta parte del luto que los hacia reflexionar sobre todo cuanto los rodeaba debía de ser llevada a cabo en silencio, entre ambos, no podían involucrarse terceros sin importar que tan importantes fueran para ambos y el inmenso apoyo que representaran para ambos. Agradeciendo este gesto de consuelo que reflejaba el amor sincero que tenían el uno por el otro, Daisuke se irguió y volteo a ver a Aratani, acunando el dulce rostro de ella entre sus manos, abrazándola contra su pecho, reconfortándola y también a sí mismo.

El dolor que estaba padeciendo era insoportable, pero—Kami mediante—podrían hacerlo tolerable estando juntos.

* * *

Las perdidas eran esperables, siempre, porque la vida no era segura para nadie, ni siquiera para los miembros del Imperio; formar parte de la compleja estructura del Palacio acarreaba una especie de maldición, porque nadie conseguía ser del todo feliz, siempre había un precio que pagar, o los responsables eran los Sultanes y Príncipes, o las Sultanas, pero siempre se vivía bajo un determinado grado de sufrimiento y su propio nivel de consideración variaba de persona a persona. Por fin había información viable de los jesuitas y lo que querían, aquello mismo que los rebeldes habían exigido años atrás; el reconocimiento de Yosuke como Príncipe elegible al trono ya que Sasuke solo tenía como herederos a Daisuke y Shisui quienes—excepto las dos Sultanas Sumiye y Risa—no tenían ningún hijo que los sucediera en el peor y mejor e los casos. Sasuke sabía que, para evitar nuevas revueltas, debía ratificar que nadie—salvo sus propios hijos—podría quitar el poder de sus manos y traspasarlo a as de un enemigo que osase amenazar a su familia otra vez, no quería que algo así volviera a ocurrir, ya había sucedido una vez.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a las puertas de los Kafer, confirmando, mentalmente, que aquello que había decidido era lo mejor, podía cargar con sus propias culpas, pero no con aquellas que fueran traspasada a sus hijos, a sus hijas, ni mucho menos a Sakura. En el peor de los casos, si moría en cualquier momento futuro, sabía que Daisuke era el mejor candidato para sucederlo en el trono, y así de igual modo la ley del fratricidio desaparecería, esa aún era su meta y la de Sakura, sin importar que las circunstancias hicieran parecer lo contrario. Shisui quizá estuviera igualmente capacitado, pero su negativa a participar en la política y a ejercer su cargo como Príncipe, ciertamente dejaban mucho que desear por parte de los políticos, el ejército y parte del pueblo. Un Sultan o Sultana debía anteponer el bienestar del Imperio por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso si para hacerlo debía sacrificar las vidas de sus hijos y sus nietos. Inicialmente había despreciado esta idea al momento de subir al trono, pero cuanto más llevaba ejerciendo un Sultanato es que Sasuke entendía más y más cuan necesario era no ser egoísta y sacrificarlo todo en pro del futuro.

El poderoso Sultan portaba—por sobre la perpetuamente habitual túnica de seda color negro, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas—un regio e insuperable Kaftan de cuero marrón oscuro, cerrado bajo el cuello de tal modo que creara un cuello en V cuyos bordes enmarcaban los hombros al mismo nivel que unas marcadas hombreras bajo las cuales se hallaban dos tipo de mangas, una inferiores ajustadas hasta las muñecas—hechas de seda ligeramente más clara-y unas superiores hasta la altura de los codos, abiertas en los costado; todo el complejo atuendo se cerraba entorno a su cuerpo por un fajín marrón claro que condicionaba la tela para una caída más que elegante que hacia destacar las botas de cuero color negro bajo el atuendo.

Basto únicamente una brevísima mirada del Sultan para que los dos fornidos y leales soldados jenízaros abrieran las puertas, permitiéndole a Sasuke entrar y encontrar a su hermano tan sumido en sí mismo como siempre sucedía. Era extraño que-a pesar de las limitaciones que tenía-Yosuke siempre pudiese encontrar que hacer para pasar el tiempo, para no ver como una cárcel aquella jaula de oro que simbolizaban materialmente los Kafer, bien podía ser por causa de su propia "demencia" o "locura", o por algo que Sasuke aún era incapaz de comprender, y dudaba que alguien que no fuera el propio Yosuke pudiera comprenderlo, era una circunstancia que se debía vivir en carne propia para así poder comprenderla debidamente, lo cual ya de por si era imposible. Sobre la mesa se encontraban dos libros que su hermano aparentemente había estado leyendo, pero había desechado esa opción, encontrándose dibujando un barco que surcaba los mares, su sueño idealista desde que había sido un niño. En cierto modo, a Sasuke-que observo atentamente aquel cuadro-le reconforto saber que su hermano no había cambiado a pesar de todo.

-Yosuke- saludo el Uchiha, haciendo que su hermano menor por fin levantase la vista, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, como si aún fuese el mismo niño de cinco años que Sasuke llevaba permanentemente en sus recuerdos. -¿Aún no te aburres de los barcos?- inquirió Sasuke, curioso por la respuesta.

-Nadie puede aburrirse de un sueño, este es mi sueño, tener un barco- reafirmo Yosuke, sin aminorar su sonrisa. -Últimamente me visitas mucho, ¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte?- planteo el Príncipe, en espera de servir de apoyo o ayuda a su hermano mayor.

No olvidaba la conversación que había tenido con Sakura, y no erraba al decir que ella era-tal vez-la única persona que casi no había cambiado con el transcurso de los años, pero su inocencia se desvanecía más cada día por culpa de su hermano que-por lejos-era quien más había cambiado, su buen juicio y piedad se encontraban entremezclado con la crueldad y represión que habían poseído tantos Sultanes, su mente, cuerpo y corazón se habían unido en un enfoque que-aparentemente-era el correcto para Sasuke…pero él no podía ver lo que su propias decisiones estaban causando, no podía ver que estaba exigiéndole a Sakura-inconscientemente-cerrar los ojos y aguantar todo de forma indiferente, y ella no podía hacer eso, no estaba ni en su ser, ni en su ánimo. Sakura estaba pagando el precio más alto de todos, y Sasuke se lo estaba imponiendo espontáneamente.

-No hermano, no hay problemas- tranquilizo Sasuke, aunque esto era totalmente cierto ni falso. -Vine a buscarte hermano, ya que amas tanto los barcos, vine a llevarte a tu propio barco- revelo el Sultan, dejando atrás todo formalismo y protocolo, estando en presencia de quien era su hermano menor.

Sakura se encontraba alejada de todo, atendiendo sus responsabilidades como directora del Harem y la corte, pero apenas y era visible a ojos de la gente, se encontraba profundamente afectada por el padecimiento de Daisuke, por no hablar de la permanente tensión que había entre ambos y que el paso de los años no había conseguido eliminar. Talvez algún día ella pudiera ver y entender que lo que hacía era lo correcto, que lo que él estaba haciendo impediría rebeliones futuras, que lo que hacía evitaría guerras civiles entre hermanos…pero sabía que no podría pedirle jamás que ignorase sus hijos, eso significaría cambiar a la mujer, al ser que más amaba en el mundo y eso jamás pasaría, jamás podría siquiera llegar a pedirle a Sakura que aceptase algo que no fuera propio de ella, y como no deseaba perderla es que estaba dispuesto a ser perpetuamente su vasallo y acatar las instrucciones e indicaciones de todo cuanto ella considerase prudente. Levantándose lentamente del diván sobre el cual se había encontrado, sin habla por la sorpresa y emoción; Yosuke se sintio abrumado y absorto al escuchar la palabras de sus hermanos, incapaz de proferir palabra alguna para agradecerle lo importante y magnifico que resultaba para él aquel presente que su hermano le había hecho, era más importante y valioso que nada de lo que pudieran obsequiarle en el futuro o que le hubieran obsequiado jamás. Era su propio sueño hecho realidad.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo- sonrió Yosuke de oreja a oreja, procediendo a levantarse y buscar entre sus pertenencias, intentando darse prisa para no retrasar la partida que su hermano le ofrecía. -¿Qué llevare?, mi Kaftan, desde luego…- menciono para sí el Príncipe, tomando las cosas que pretendía llevar, -el barco me esperara, ¿cierto?- pregunto Yosuke, esperando no tardar demasiado.

-No tengas dudas, no zarpara sin ti- sosegó Sasuke, con absoluta tranquilidad.

Desde el punto de vista moral claro que no muchos estarían de su lado con respecto a la decisión que tenía pensado ejercer, ni siquiera Sakura, pero si no lo hacía en el futuro cundirían las rebeliones como ya habían sucedido en el pasado, si Yosuke seguía siendo una amenaza; tal vez Daisuke o Shisui tuvieran que cargar con la involuntaria carga de morir y ser reemplazados en el trono sin tener opción de elegir entre vivir o morir. En ese Palacio se sufría cuando no se pensaba que se sufriría, y se moría cuando no se pensaba que se podía morir. _Una vez cruel, siempre cruel_ ; las palabras de Sakura resonaron repentinamente en su mente, recordándole que estaba haciendo cosas sin pedir su opinión, sin abogar por su inocente y juicioso criterio, pero si no lo hacía quizá estuvieran abriendo la puerta a un segundo Obito, a unas segundas Mei y Rin…ya habían pasado por una guerra civil ene l Imperio sin enormes derramamientos de sangre afortunadamente pero nada garantizaba que lo mismo sucediese una segunda vez. Decidiendo mentalmente que era correcto levar y que no, Yosuke únicamente tomo su abrigo del armario, colocándoselo tan pronto como le fue posible, era un viaje a la libertad; su libertad, no tenía por qué reparar en llevar equipaje alguno consigo. Aun parecía un sueño que su hermano mayor fuese tan noble y compasivo siendo que ya no tomar su vida era un signo de piedad, sin duda alguna no había mejor Sultan que su hermano mayor, Yosuke estaba convencido de ello.

-¿Listo?- corroboro Sasuke.

-Si, hermano- confirmo Yosuke, sonriente a más no poder.

-Vamos- animo el Sultan.

Como si de un signo de confianza se tratase, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, encaminándose hacia la puerta, sabiendo que sería seguido por Yosuke en todo momento, sabiendo que no tenía por qué voltearse para saber que su voluntad se estaba cumpliendo como siempre. Basto únicamente que Sasuke, golpease ligeramente la unión de las puertas con sus nudillos una única vez para que las puertas se abrieran. _No hay vuelta atrás_ , se recordó Sasuke a sí mismo, abandonando los Kafer junto a Yosuke…

* * *

El nuevo día que sucedía en el Palacio Imperial precia abrirse ameno para quien desease contemplarlo, era como una señal inocua de que vendrían días mejores, pero no por ello se debían confiar por nada ni nadie, y eso es algo que Sarada e Izumi sabían mejor que nadie mientras recorrían los pasillos del Palacio, predispuestas a pasear por el jardín mientras esperaban a que sus esposos estuvieran libres. Una reunión tenía lugar en la sala del Consejo Real, pese a que el Sultan no fuese participe de esta, -directamente– y ellas por su parte no querían quedarse sin hacer nada mientras sus hijas se encontraban estrictamente vigiladas por Izuna, en sus clases.

La historia enmarcaba al purpura como el color que simbolizaba el poder y la realeza, y no era de extrañar que las Sultanas del Imperio lo hubieran ostentado por propiedad y orgullo a lo largo de la vasta trayectoria del Imperio por su exclusividad como tal, y el caso de la Sultana Sarada no era diferente en lo absoluto. Su cadenciosa figura se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo pero favorecedor purpura levemente más claro que se asemejaba mucho al violeta para no lucir arrogante en demasía, lo cual no era su estilo, el escote era modesto y en forma de corazón con suaves detalles hechos de la misma tela haciendo lucir dicha zona algo arrugada pero sin quitarle elegancia, las mangas eran totalmente holgadas y semi transparentes desde los hombros pero abiertas a la altura de los codos, exponiendo la piel de sus brazos, sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de igual color, bordada con diamantes que—sobre el vestido inferior—lo hacía resaltar como si fuera una verdadera joya, exponiendo la falda inferior, el escote y las mangas ya que la chaqueta carecía de estas. Su largo cabello azabache estaba impecablemente peinado, como siempre; sosteniendo una hermosa tiara de oro y amatistas pero de aspecto inocente, haciendo que sus rizos cayeran libremente por su espalda, a juego con la diadema; unos pequeños pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima, y su cuello, desprovisto de collares o cadenas costosas y enjoyadas, realzaba su altura.

De forma casi paralela a su hermana es que la Sultana Izumi se desplazaba a su lado con la misma dignidad, simbolizando su carácter y madurez mediante el que era un color neutral; el azul que creaba una especie de degradación más clara y más oscura en zonas inespecíficas de la tela. Se trataba de un vestido de corte elegante y muy favorecedor; de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas con muñequera u holanes de seda dorada bordada encaje azul, por sobre estas unas mangas superiores holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros, enmarcadas por unas hombreras doradas ribeteada en encaje azul, además el centro del corpiño también estaba hecho en sea dorada y ribeteado en encaje con diamantes engarzados, y la falda interior del vestido era ligeramente más brillante a la par con las mangas inferiores del vestido. Su largo cabello castaño estaba perfecta y prolijamente recogido tras su nuca, resaltando su cuello alrededor del cual se hallaba una guirnalda de oro y diamantes cuyos dijes—representando el emblema de los Uchiha—se intercalan, creando un estructura en forma de púas teniendo como complemento u par de pendientes de oro y zafiro en forma de lágrima. Sobre su cabello se encontraba una sencilla diadema de tipo cintillo que formaba dos filas, decorada con pequeños diamantes, topacios y zafiros de un modo inocente, pero no menos favorecedor.

Su recorrido que ellas debían hacer para llegar al jardín Imperial de una u otra forma se veía conectado con un lugar bastante polémico; los Kafer, más ambas siempre decidían ignorar cualquier pensamiento con respecto a ello, no les convenía ni tenían porque pensar en ello, ¿Qué cambiarían? Las cosas eran como eran por una razón, porque su tío había sido un símbolo de poder y porque había sido manipulado para derrochar y destruir la justicia, dignidad y renombre del Imperio en pro de la ambiciones de aquello que habían sido cercanos a él. Una lástima, pero nada de eso podía ni debía cambiarse. Los Kafer no eran tan crueles como parecían, porque así se evitaba la muerte, se evitaba el perecer injustamente, solo permaneciendo indefinida o permanentemente en un enclaustramiento como para cualquier Príncipe, pero desesperante que era, por lejos, la mejor opción. Las miradas de las dos hermanas se mantenían en el frente, con el debido orgullo a demostrar mientras caminaban, siendo seguidas por sus doncellas, pero su recorrido se vio obstruido o interrumpido por la repentina aparición del Sultan…quien no se encontraba solo. Sarada recordaba a su tío Yosuke, por más que hubiese ido una adolescente en los días de su enclaustramiento, aun recordaba lo que Mei y Rin habían hecho, y de igual forma se lo había hecho saber a Izumi que, como ella, se hubo quedado petrificada frente a su padre y tío, observando incrédula lo que sea que su padre penase hacer, porque fuera como fuere no podía ser bueno.

-Tío…- jadeo Izumi, confundida

-Padre, ¿Y esto?- cuestiono Sarada, manteniendo el debido y formal tono de voz calmado que debía sostener en presencia el Sultan, sin importar que fuese su propio padre.

Desde siempre, para Sarada su padre era el hombre más único sobre la tierra, por múltiples razone, y Sarada siempre veía en él a alguien en quien encontrar apoyo y refugio, porque era su padre y porque no existiría sin una parte de él, por ello es que no podía guardarle el mimo grado de rencor que sus hermanas y madre le tenían, porque eso significaría igualmente odiar una parte de sí misma, una parte que poseían sus hijos y eso era un error. Pero su lealtad se limitaba al plan familiar, y en ese momento se trataba de un asunto central en la política y el estado y en esto casos es que Sarada siempre estaba del lado de su madre, la Sultana Haseki y Regente. Por más que Sarada estuviera incondicionalmente para cualquier circunstancia en que Sasuke debiese recurrir a alguien cercano a sí mismo, esta vez no podía involucrarla, ni siquiera ella que al igual que Sakura podía ser una de las personas más tolerantes sobre la tierra, porque era igual de frágil y porque su confianza si bien se había mantenido podía cambiar de foco más pronto que tarde y Sasuke no quería arriesgarse y comenzar a perder el amor y lealtad de sus hijas. Pero esta vez no podía implicar a nadie más siendo que ya solo el Consejo Real había aprobado su decisión, pero nadie más podía ser partícipe de sus actos; nadie.

-¿Quiénes son, hermano?- indago Yosuke, ciertamente curioso por las hermosas y claramente poderosas jóvenes.

-Mis hijas, Sarada e Izumi- presento Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso de la palpable confusión y preocupación de sus hijas.

-Sobrinas- sonrió Yosuke, recibiendo a cambio un vago asentimiento de parte de las jóvenes que claramente no entendían el porqué de su " _liberación_ ". -Su Majestad me llevara a mi barco, voy a ser libre- declaró el Príncipe como respuesta a la dudas de sus sobrinas.

Izumi se esforzó de sobremanera para no jadear de pánico ante esta idea, descifrando en su mente que clase de motivo podía encontrarse oculto tras la liberación de su padre, porque no podían tratarse de intenciones honestas, no de ninguna forma, porque si su tío Yosuke era libre solo traería predicamentos y revueltas, nunca algo positivo, y su padre tampoco era alguien que se expusiese abiertamente a los errores y críticas. No planeaba algo bueno precisamente. Recordando todo lo enseñado por su parte desde siempre y negándose a un enfrentamiento público y directo; Sarada suspiro sonoramente y dando todo de sí misma para ocultar sus emociones a la perfección, cruzando sus manos sobre su vientre y apretándolas de forma ligera, fingiendo que todo estaba perfectamente. No podía dar por sentado lo que pasaría o no, su madre le había enseñado a no confiar en percepciones inmediatas, más algo malo habría de significar lo que sea que su padre tuviera penado hacer, ¿Por qué? Porque si la idea que Sarada sopesaba estaba en lo correcto…todo el peso del Imperio se situaría aún más críticamente sobre sus hermanos, sobre ellas mismas, y aún más sobre su madre.

-Saldremos a dar un paseo- corroboro Sasuke, sabiendo que si no mentía, ni Izumi ni Sarada permitirían que sucediera lo que pensaba hacer, -vamos hermano- guio el Sultan.

Yosuke asintió en el acto, únicamente concentrado en su sueño que iba a hacerse realidad como jamás había llegado a imaginarlo. Sarada mantuvo al fingida y respetuosa sonrisa en su rostro hasta que su padre y tío pasaron junto a ellas, desapareciendo por el camino opuesto al que ellas habían pensado dirigirse…la sonrisa de Sarada en transformo en un gesto entre nervioso e iracundo, respirando pesadamente y separando las manos que apretó a los costados del cuerpo hasta sentir que las uñas le herían las palmas de las manos. Conocía muy bien a su padre, se había dedicado a estudiarlo figurativamente desde siempre ya que había soñado en conocer a alguien omo el al momento e sentir amor por una persona, y ahora dicho estudio personal servía para que la Uchiha pudiera confirmar que algo iba a pasar y su madre merecía saberlo ya que con toda seguridad lo que sucedería debía de ser desconocido por todos salvo los Pashas. Izumi por otro lado había volteado y seguido a su padre y siguió con la mirada, jadeando por causa de su propio nerviosismo…temía por Shisui, temía que algo imprevisto pudiera suceder en cualquier minuto pese a recordar incansablemente la promesa de su madre acerca de que nada les sucediera a sus hermanos, ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila si su padre tomaba decisiones repentinas e imprevistas por cualquiera de ellas? No estaban a salvo de ninguna forma, ni sus hermanos, ni ellas, ni su madre.

-Sarada, ¿Qué pasara?- se preocupó Izumi que temblaba sin siquiera notarlo, temiendo lo peor.

-No lo sé, pero esto no me agrada- menciono Sarada, tanto para si con su hermana, -vamos- indico la Uchiha.

Sujetándose la falda del vestido y siendo imitada por su hermana es que Sarada cambio por completo de dirección, retomando el pasillo aledaño al jardín y que las llevaría con más facilidad al Harem, y de allí a los aposentos de su madre. Apenas y conocían a su tío Yosuke como para sentir afecto real o familiar por él, pero si les preocupaba a ambas que su padre tomara otras decisiones injustificadas y quienes tuvieran que pagar el precio de esa próxima decisión no fuesen otros que sus hermanos. Les aterrorizaba la idea de que aquello sucediese.

Su madre necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Por más triste y abatida que se sintiese por la pérdida de sus dos nietos Baru y Kagami, homónimos de dos de sus ya fallecidos hijos, por más que pudiera alejarse de las miradas de la corte…seguía estado presente para el pueblo a quienes colmaba de amor y visitas, seguía administrando el harem y la corte junto a su hija Shina que en ese momento se encontraba sentada junto a ella, en el escritorio; mientras ella firmaba la mitad de los documentos, Shina aplicaba el lacre y sello al final de cada carta, decreto o petición, siendo casi su asistente personal. Mikoto igualmente la había ayudado, pero los primeros síntomas de su embrazo, —ya confirmado—como lo eran las náuseas excesivas y que por ahora la hacían guardar reposo. En realidad eran los mismos síntomas que había tenido antes de que Naori naciera, no era algo de lo que extrañarse.

Conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más recurrente era la austeridad de la Sultana que de no ser por una u otra razón o aditamento favorecedor, lucia su belleza con mayor facilidad ante la naturalidad de su ser. Su insuperable y esbelta figura se encontraba ataviada por un sencillo vestido blanco levemente crema, de escote alto y en V con cinco botones de igual color que cerraban el corpiño hasta la altura del vientre, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, que se abrían frontalmente en lienzos de gasa que exponían los brazos. Por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta purpura de escote en V—cerrada casi bajo el busto y abierta a la altura del vientre—bordada en hilo de plata con perlas incrustadas para recrear flores de cerezo a lo largo de la tela, especialmente en el escote en V y el dobladillo de la falda, así como en la espalda. Su delgado cuello se encontraba desprovisto de joyas, resaltando así y con mayor facilidad su delicado temple, su largo cabello rosado se hallaba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, resaltando una hermosa corona de oro, amatistas y diamantes que replicaban capullos de lilas, todo en complemento con un par de pendientes de oro y diamante malva en forma de lágrima. Como siempre, y de forma infaltable, la sortija de las Sultanas, aquel soberbio rubí en forma de lagrima sobre una cuna de diamantes homologa que destellaba contra la luz y maximizaba su poderío.

Cumpliendo diligentemente su labor, por otro lado, la Sultana Shina portaba unas sencillas galas de seda jade claro; escote cuadrado, ligeramente redondeado y que apenas era visible, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas hasta cubrir las manos, de no ser porque Shina las mantenía cruzadas por sobre su regazo, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de terciopelo esmeralda, de escote en V que apenas y mostraba un fragmento del escote del vestido inferior, sin mangas y cerrada a su cuerpo bajo el busto por obra de un cinturón de cadena de oro y esmeralda alrededor de su cintura abriendo nuevamente la chaqueta bajo el vientre para exponer la falda; los bordes del escote, la línea central que se formaba ante la unión de la tela en el corpiño y el dobladillo de la falda así como el margen a la altura de los hombros estaba finamente bordado en hilo de oro, igualmente replicando una serie de broche de encaje y diamantes—tres a cada lado—como si fuesen botones. Un sencilla guirnalda de oro con diminutos dijes en forma de flor de cerezo—con diamantes en el centro—se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, destacando de forma nimia pero no menos favorecedora que la diadema de oro sobre su largo que cabello que ciada sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, replicando capullos de rosas y flores de jazmín, y a juego un de par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de rombo con una esmeralda ovalada en su centro y rodeada por pequeños diamantes. La Sultana levanto la mirada en tanto hubo impreso el sello por sobre el lacre al final de la carta, entregándosela a su madre, suspirando al verse libre de trabajo y por ello propensa a los pensamientos tristes que, al igual que a su madre, la embargaban.

-Daisuke ha estado muy melancólico- comento Shina tanto para sí como par su madre que suspiro tristemente al pensar en ello, -pero afortunadamente Aratani es fuerte y ha podido consolarlo- intento animar la Sultana, más que orgullosa del modo en que la concubina que ella recordaba se encontraba en su servicio, fuese ahora una Sultana más que digna de tal honorifico.

-Eso evita que yo sufra más- respaldo Sarada, bajando tristemente la mirada, jugando con el dije en forma de lagrima que conformaba la cuna de diamantes y el rubí en su centro que era su sortija. -En solo unos años, Daisuke ha experimentado lo peor que puede sentir una persona, ver como los que amas desaparecen frente a ti, sin poder hacer nada- añadió la Haseki, conociendo y habiendo vivido esta experiencia en carne propia, y aun lo estaba haciendo.

Nadie más que ella podía comprender como se sentía Daisuke, el modo inexplicable en que se sentía que el corazón se despedazaba más y más a cada momento, avivando involuntariamente ese dolor que se volvía insoportable e inolvidable, que siempre estaba ahí y que te mataba más y más cada día. El primero de todos sus golpes había sido Itachi que siempre se había sentido menos valorado que Baru, siempre celoso de él; tras su muerte Sakura se sentía continuamente avergonzada de si mima, sintiendo que no había sido una buena madre con su segundo hijo, un hecho que aún le remordía la consciencia cada vez que pensaba en él. Luego había sido el turno de Baru, su primogénito, por medio de por quién había aprendido a ser madre, su guerrero noble, su Sultan, el que había engendrado al primero de sus nietos y a quien no había podido proteger, y cuya muerte permanecía impresa en su memoria como si la estuviera viviendo perpetuamente en aquel minuto fatal en que había llorado junto a su cadáver decapitado.

Luego había sido el turno de Kagami, su niño de espíritu bondadoso que apeas y había conseguido conocer el amor antes de perecer sin conocer a su hija Kaori que se le parecía más y más cada día; envenenado por los enemigos dentro de su propio Palacio, demasiado joven e inocentes, apenas conociendo de la vida como para merecer la muerte que había debido afrontar y que era una de las más dolorosas de recordar para su madre que aún lo lloraba. Y finalmente Rai, quien al comienzo había sido indiferente para ella, pero que tras su nacimiento y durante su infancia se había ganado su total cariño para luego encargarse de criarlo durante el exilio de Naoko, habiéndolo visto forjarse como un hombre valiente y gallardo que incluso la había llamado madre por error una que otra vez, para luego confesarle—exactamente antes de morir—que ella había sido la única mujer a quien había considerado madre, a ella que no había podido salvarlo, a él que había muerto y se había llevado otro trozo de su corazón consigo. Nadie salvo Daisuke y ella comprendían lo que era morir por dentro cada día sin poder evitarlo, nadie conocía semejante sufrimiento.

-Paz, o guerra, ¿Qué es lo uno o lo otro?- cuestiono Shina con un matiz desdeñoso en su voz, dirigido hacía su padre y el cambio que veía más y más en él cada día. -De igual modo sufrimos y luchamos, no cambia absolutamente nada- riño la Sultana chocando espontáneamente el puño contra la palma de su mano, un gesto que solía tener cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Eso ya debería darse por sabido, Shina- recordó la Haseki a modo de crítica constructiva, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hija, a modo de disculpa. La felicidad no existía en ese Palacio, así que en lugar de buscar más desperfectos era mejor simplemente aceptar las cosas, no cambiarían nada por solo quejarse. Irrumpiendo en el momento es que hubieron resonado los siempre habituales y respetuosos golpes contra la puerta. -Adelante- indico Sakura.

Las puertas se abrieron gracias a los leales jenízaros que permanecían en el exterior, dejando así que lady Ino—la encargada del orden y organización del Harem—ingresase con la mirada baja por el debido protocolo que demandaba el siempre absoluto formalismo para con los miembro de la familia Imperial, sin importar que ella y la propia Sultana Haseki no fuesen sino mejores amigas y que Ino hubiera colaborado arduamente como institutriz de la propia Sultana Shina. Mediante una carta que Kakashi Hatake Pasha le había hecho llegar que es Ino tenía algo importante que comunicarle a la Sultana Haseki puesto que nada podía suceder sin que ella lo supiera, sin importar que fuera el propio Sultan quien decidiese algo, no cuando el pueblo veneraba a la Sultana Haseki y la consideraba quien realmente gobernaba aquel vasto Imperio, y sin lugar a dudas así era.

-Sultana- reverencio Ino con el debido respeto, recibiendo la aprobación para hablar, -su Majestad ha abandonado el Palacio…- inicio la Yamanaka, enmudeciendo, temiendo decir algo que preocupase en demasía a la Sultana Haseki, más ella le insto a que terminase de explicarse, -en compañía del Principie Yosuke- concluyo Ino finalmente.

-¿Con Yosuke?- repitió Sakura, creyendo haber oído mal, pero Ino asintió, dándole a entender que no estaba equivocada en lo absoluto.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?...- no compendio Shina, parpadeando absolutamente confundida

Yosuke estaba demente, lucido en momentos prácticamente nulos, era alguien fácilmente manipulable pero que en cierto grado tenía consciencia como tal para saber qué hacía o lo que sucedía, pero si Sasuke sacaba a Yosuke del Palacio en esas circunstancias, Sakura solo tenía una conclusión a la que llegar; una ejecución.

* * *

Usualmente viajar en carruaje no era precisamente una de sus actividades favoritas, de hecho prefería evitarlo, le recordaba los días de enclaustramiento durante el Sultanato de su padre, el Sultan Izuna, días en que había tenido que temer a todo lo que se encontrase a su paso, conocido y desconocido. Desde que había ascendido al torno como Sultan había tomado la voluntaria decisión de ejercer la menor cantidad de viajes en carruaje que le fuese posible ya que se sentía en cierto modo claustrofóbico, así que montar a caballo le parecía más tolerable, pero a fin de mantener en calma a su hermano menor es que Sasuke hubo sacrificado un poco de su individualismo durante el viaje que había durado una determinada cantidad de minutos siendo que ahora tanto el cómo Yosuke bajaban del carruaje que los había llevado hasta el puerto. Contrario a su hermano que se mantenía totalmente calmado y estoico, Yosuke no pudo evitar observar con curiosidad todo a su paso, como si viese el mundo por primera vez, inclusive el cielo desprovisto de nubes le parecía lo más interesante del mundo.

-Hace muchos años que no veía el cielo- menciono Yosuke, aunque aquello seguramente era más que obvio para su hermano mayor, - ¿Siempre fue así de azul?- dudo el Príncipe.

-Es por ti, hermano- justifico Sasuke con simpleza, no dándole más importancia de la necesaria al asunto. -Este barco es tuyo, tenlo el tiempo que quieras- señalo el Uchiha.

Aquel que estaba frente a Yosuke era un barco simplemente magnifico, atracado en el puerto pero con sus velas preparadas, más que listo a zarpar y dejarlo navegar como había deseado hacer desde su más tierna edad, fue entonces cuando Yosuke confirmo que no estaba equivocado, su fantasía, su sueño se haría realidad, su hermano estaba sirviéndole en bandeja de plata aquel sueño que sabía tenía desde siempre. Era de todo cuanto Yosuke hubiera podido llegar a concebir en su mente. Estupefacto y con el alma en vilo por la alegría y emoción que latían en él, el Príncipe contemplo el enorme barco que tenía una portentosa escolta jenízara que seguramente, no; con toda seguridad, habría de protegerlo cuando se decidiese a zarpar, su hermano no había cambiado tanto como había pensado, Sasuke siempre sería su hermano mayor, pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Puedo subir, ahora?- consulto el Príncipe, temiendo que la fantasía que estaba viviendo se desbaratase de un momento a otro.

-Por supuesto, si es lo que quieres- permitió Sasuke.

Sonriendo con la alegría propia de un niño, y quizá aún lo fuese, Yosuke se encamino apresuradamente hacia " _su_ " barco, porque era suyo, ya no se trataba de los barcos de juguete hechos de madera y finamente tallados que tenia de niño, ya no era un niño; había sido un Sultan por medio de otros, pero jamás había deseado serlo, jamás lo desearía porque era una carga que nunca soportaría, pero importaba poco ese pasado porque seguía siendo un Príncipe, porque a partir de ahora todo sería diferente, porque ya no tendría que volver a sentir miedo sabiendo que su hermano mayor, el Sultan, lo protegería como Yosuke recordaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Sintiéndose solo, o mejor dicho no seguido por su hermano, Yosuke volteo, percatándose de que en efecto estaba avanzando en solitario.

-¿Y tú, hermano?, ¿No vendrás?- cuestiono Yosuke al ver que su hermano se quedaba en el mismo lugar, sin parecer querer acompañarlo.

-Yo no iré, hermano- confirmo Sasuke para extrañeza de Yosuke que no comprendió el porqué de esto. -Este es tu sueño, no te olvides de eso- sonrió el Uchiha, animándolo a que abordara.

-Kami te bendiga, siempre, hermano- oro Yosuke, sonriéndole una última vez a su hermano.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, trasmitiendo nuevamente aquella significativa confianza para Yosuke que sin impedimento alguno subió al barco, con su emoción absolutamente adueña de él, de su mente y ser, imposibilitándole prever que uno de los escoltas jenízaros se situaría tras él, con una cuerda, y que pronto lo asfixiaría tan rápidamente como le fuese posible para finalmente y con un movimiento veloz romperle el cuello. Sasuke, que se había mantenido con la mirada baja, suspiro para sí mismo antes de levantar la mirada hacia el escolta jenízaro que había cumplido su orden, alguien que desde hace tiempo recomendaban en las filas del ejército y que ratificaba su lealtad al cumplir co sus órdenes; _Suigetsu Hosuki_ , quien hubo asentido ante su mirada confirmando la muerte del Príncipe Yosuke. No iba a mentir, le entristecía la muerte de su hermano, se tragaba su propio sufrimiento y dolor por ver que la única salida para evitar las guerras interinas era evitar las muertes de sus hijos para no tener que volver a tomar la vida de uno de ellos para evitar enfrentamiento como había sucedido con Rai.

 _Era lo mejor_ , se repitió Sasuke, apartando a vista del cadáver de su hermano y regresando por sobre sus pasos, de vuelta al carruaje.

* * *

Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, Sakura mantuvo una máscara de frialdad impoluta sobre su hermoso rostro, del cual cuya melancolía jamás desaparecía, meditando los eventos que ya debería de haber sucedido y que irremediablemente traían tanto problemas como beneficios, solo que a ella misma no le agradaba la idea de que tuviesen que sacrificarse vidas para lograrlo, menos la vida de Yosuke que siempre había sido inocente, un simple juguete del cruel destino, no más. Sarada se hallaba sentada a su lado, igualmente pensativa con respecto a qué medida era la mejor a emplear para proteger a su hermanos ahora que ellos eran los únicos herederos al trono Imperial, dolida por la decisión que su padre había determinado sin pensar en lo que ellas consideraba, aún más, sin preguntarle a su madre que es lo que ella pensaba. Shina se paseó como leona enjaulada, apretándose las manos, intentando pensar o claridad, más aminorando su valía al ver la tristeza reflejaba en los orbes esmeralda de su madre quien lamentaba la muerte de Yosuke a quien todas sabían que había conocido por años. Izumi por su parte se mantuvo de pie junto a su hermana, demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en algo que no fuese la protección de su mellizo quien, hasta ahora, era el más vulnerable y débil ya que Daisuke podía protegerse a sí mismo sin problema alguno.

-No hay duda alguna- menciono Izumi en voz alta, apretándose los brazos mientas se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Conociendo a Sasuke, claro que lo hizo- reafirmo Sakura, con su voz cargada de indiferencia, como si nada le importase, pero no era así sino que todo lo contrario.

La verdad es que ya nada le sorprendía; un hombre que ordenar la ejecución de uno de sus hijos, fácilmente podía deshacerse de su propio hermano si hacía falta. Sakura se reprendió a si misma el sostener la insulsa idea de que Sasuke cambiaria, y el problema es que seguía teniéndola, seguía penando que en algún momento aquel joven Sultan a quien había conocido, aquel joven de dieciséis años que se había enamorado de ella con solo verla retratada en pintura volvería a brillar en los ojos del que ante la ley y ante Kami era su esposo, pero cada día se daba cuenta de que sus vanas ilusiones se desmoronaban, ¿En qué pensaba? Ya nada volvería a ser lo que había sido en su momento, ahora lo único que Sakura podía hacer era soñar con esos días felices que jamás volverían, ya nada se remediaría y ese rencor, esa lejanía que sentía hacía Sasuke solo se marcaría más cada día porque no podía soportar estar frente a él sin recordar todo cuanto había tenido que sacrificar por su cusa para luego ver como él no sacrificaba nada por ella.

-¿Qué sigue madre?, ¿Daisuke, y luego Shisui?- se aventuró a dudar Izumi, ya no sabiendo que era seguro y que no.

-No, eso no lo permitiré, jamás- contesto Sakura de inmediato, observo fijamente a su hija que bajo la mirada, asintiendo, avergonzada por su pregunta, -primero tendrá que matarme a mí, y que lo escuche todo el mundo, no me importa- sentencio la Haseki ya que su propio tono de voz no era un murmullo, cualquiera que estuviera fuera de sus aposentos podría escucharla con facilidad.

Ya había perdido a a Itachi, Baru, Kagami y Rai, ni siquiera había podido evitar que Sasuke decidiera tomar la vida de Yosuke, pero definitivamente Daisuke y Shisui no sufrirían daño alguno en el futuro, antes ella misma se quitaría la vida y condenaría al Imperio al declive absoluto ya que nada de lo que actualmente se consideraba paz existiría de no ser por ella, y si se deseaba que las cosas siguiera de aquel modo, Sasuke no haría absolutamente nada que hiciera peligrar las vidas de sus hijos, Sakura pensaba venderle su alma al mismísimo demonio si hacía falta, no había soportado tanto para solo presenciar cómo sus hijos eran abandonados a su suerte y a perecer el peor de los destinos, tenía muy en claro que o existía un futuro en el que ella decidiera las cosas, o de lo contario el Imperio no tardaría en venirse abajo, porque nadie había sacrificado tanto como ella para llegar hasta donde estaban.

-Afortunadamente y en caso de una emergencia, tenemos medidas preventivas- comento Izumi, recuperando la compostura y centrándose en el futuro.

-¿Medidas preventivas?- no comprendió Shina, levantando la mirada hacia su madre y Sarada que solo atinaron a encogerse de hombros, igual de desconcertadas.

-Hay una joven concubina que ha yacido con Shisui desde hace tiempo- confeso Izumi para sorpresa de su madre que solo bajo la mirada, guardando silencio, cosa que la inquieto momentáneamente, -ella es el seguro de que Shisui pueda desempeñarse debidamente en el peor de los casos- justifico la pelicastaña, observando a sus hermanas, más Shina y Sarada solo pudieron observarse con preocupación entre sí.

Inicialmente Ryoko había sido un simple entretenimiento personal para Shisui, de hecho había tenido que transcurrir un año entero para que su mellizo pudiera tomar el valor de cumplir con las…funciones propias de un hombre, más Ryoko parecía estar enamorada de Shisui puesto que había esperado con diligencia y paciencia, sin presionarlo en ningún momento, atendiéndolo, siendo su doncella personal incluso, acompañándolo siempre que la necesitase…pero ya que llevaban dos años juntos en todo lo que implicaba la frase, debía considerarse a Ryoko como una posible aliada sin importar que estuvieran seguros de su lealtad o no. El Palacio Imperial se regía por un protocolo sumamente estricto y en que se debía cuidar muy bien lo que se hacía, por ello una concubina que yacía con un Príncipe debía o bien ser elegida por el de manera formal o designada por la Sultana a cargo del Harem, —ya fuera Sultana Haseki o Madre Sultana—pero si esto no sucedía, cada niño nacido en el Harem era declarado ilegitimo ya que todo se hacía de forma conspirativa, como si se urdiese algún plan, y eso resultaba vergonzoso para el linaje de los Uchiha.

-Izumi, ¿eres consciente de que no podemos permitir que esa mujer se embarace?- cuestiono Sarada, penando en el prestigio del Imperio y de su propio hermano menor si sucedía aquello que se había realizado en secreto y que no podía tener fruto alguno, no aun.

-Ya que todo se ha hecho en secreto, cualquier niño o niña concebido seria ilegitimo ante las leyes del Imperio- añadió Shina, igualmente preocupada por el prestigio Imperial, pero mucho más por Shisui que seguía siendo demasiado ingenuo con respecto al mundo, la política y las intrigas que abundaban en cada esquina, en todo momento, aguardando a que se cometiese cualquier clase de error.

-Descuiden he sido muy cauta, se le ha suministrado una medicina dada por la partera- sosegó Izumi, ya que tenía previsto de antemano una posible eventualidad que hiciera peligrar a su hermano, -no se embarazara sin que nosotras lo sepamos- seguro levantando la mirada hacia su madre.

Así como la propia noche se cernía sobre el Palacio, la calma nocturna discurría en los aposentos del Príncipe Shisui que estaban sumidos en el silencio y la calma como siempre sucedía, y Ryoko no tenía problema en contribuir a este silencio gracias al que se sentía cómoda sabiendo que él igualmente se encontraba tranquilo mientras leía; muchos consideraban que el Príncipe era alguien ajeno a la intelectualidad, alguien frívolo, pero esto era totalmente erróneo; el Príncipe manejaba una infinidad de temas, hablaba idiomas que ella ni siquiera había llegado a oír, y a ella en lo personal le recitaba una poesía tan hermosa y que el mismo había escrito teniéndola como musa, ¿Quién no se sentiría infinitamente elogiada? Pensando en ello es que la sonrisa no se desvaneció de los labios de Ryoko que continuo sirviendo un poco de leche sobre la taza que le ofrecería a su Príncipe.

* * *

 _El Príncipe_ ; de _Maquiavelo_ , un libro curioso y que Shisui no podía evitar devorar hoja por hoja, letra por letra. Gracias al continuo apoyo de su madre, Shisui recibía columnas de libros nuevos cada semana, cada uno más fabuloso que el anterior y que lo ayudaban a prender más de lo que parecía demostrar, y teniendo además a Ryoko—por benevolencia de su hermana Izumi, que mantenía el secreto—a su lado, era totalmente feliz, no deseaba da más. Sentando sobre el diván junto a la ventana, el Príncipe parecía emular la profundidad de la noche, vistiendo—por sobre la usual túnica de seda color negro, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—un sencillo Kaftan azul oscuro sin manga, y cerrado entorno a su cuerpo por un fajín color negro, teniendo como único decorativo un broche de plata en el cuello de la túnica bajo el Kaftan, replicando el soberbio emblema de los Uchiha, y además un par de botas de cuero color negro que resultaban visibles ante la caída de la tela.

Ryoko por otro lado se encontraba sencillamente vestida pese a que no fuese sino su favorita; un simple vestido violeta cubría su figura, compuesto por dos capas, una inferior que creaba un escote en V, falda y manga holgadas de gasa ligeramente transparentes, sobre esta capa el vestido predominante; de escote cuadrado,, sin mangas y de falda superior que se abría bajo el vientre para exponer así la capa inferior, sobre el vestido una chaqueta e igual color plagado de bordados de hilo e plata que formaban flores de cerezo, lilas y jazmines, cerrada bajo el busto en un escote en V, y abierta bajo el vientre, sin manga alguna. Su largo cabello negro como la tinta caía libremente tras su espalda, sencillo por obra de las naturales ondas que lo plagaban adornado únicamente por una diadema de tipo broche que replicaba dalias y rosas engarzados por diminutos granates y amatistas a la par con uno diminutos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima.

Dejando la jarra sobre la mesa, Ryoko termino de servir la leche a la cual agrego un poco de miel, sabiendo que antemano que aquello ayudaría a su Príncipe a conciliar el sueño co más facilidad ya que habitualmente le resultaba difícil dormir por las preocupaciones que no dejaba de embargarlo, Ryoko sabía que esto se debía a lo sensible que era y a todo cuanto había tenido que vivir, pero fuera de todo lo demás era un hombre como cualquier otro, idealista y que ansiaba poder ayudar a mejorar el Imperio pese a su aparente debilidad que muchas veces lo hacía factiblemente manipulable. Sosteniendo al bandeja en su manos, contra su regazo, Ryoko se dirigió hacia el diván, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de su Príncipe al sentir una especie de mareo y ante el cual igualmente decidió avanzar solo para casi perder el equilibrio e inclinar involuntariamente la bandeja que dejo caer la taza y leche sobre el suelo. Shisui, que había levantado la mirada al verla detenerse, se levantó justo a tiempo para evitar su caída que casi había vaticinado al verla palidecer repentinamente.

-Ryoko- Shisui la sujeto de la cintura, evitándole desplomarse como seguramente hubiera ocurrido.

-Estoy bien, alteza- tranquilizo Ryoko, agradecida por la ayuda del Príncipe gracias a quien recupero el equilibrio, -lo lamento, lo limpiare enseguida- se disculpó la pelinegra, disponiéndose a zafarse del agarre del Príncipe y así limpiar.

-No, olvida eso- se negó Shisui rotundamente, sosteniéndola de la mano y ayudándola a sentarse sobre el diván, totalmente pendiente de sus gestos y preocupante posibilidad de que estuviera enferma, -¿te sientes mal?- consulto el Príncipe, acariciándole la mejilla

-Estoy bien, no es nada, solo un mareo- sosegó Ryoko, sonriéndole, finitamente agradecida por su amor y atenciones.

La verdad es que no mentía, o mejor dicho no del todo; sí que era solo un mareo, pero un mareo que ya se había presentado hacía días atrás, así como nauseas matutinas y que en su caso tenían un origen clase, podía estar embrazada. Claro que la Sultana Izumi hacía que una partera le hiciera beber una medicina para evitar embarazarse, cada mañana, y por la noche, pero comenzando a ser consciente del riesgo que corría la vida del Príncipe Shisui y la sucesión del Imperio Uchiha es que Ryoko había comenzado a aguantar la medicina dentro de su boca durante la mañana hasta tener la oportunidad de escupirla, así que estar embarazad ahora no le parecería extraño. ¿Quería ser Sultana Haseki? Claro, ¿Quién no?, pero también sabía que si algo le sucedía al Príncipe Daisuke, solo el Príncipe Shisui seria elegible como heredero, y necesitaba tener hijos que lo sucedieran en el mejor y peor de los casos ya que su hermano ahora no tenía más que dos hijas que no tenían posibilidad alguna de ascender al trono que solo estaba destinado a los hombres de las familia e hijos de los Príncipes.

Su plan no era del todo errado.

* * *

-Gracias, Aratani, no tienes por qué hacer esto- sonrió Daisuke, divertido por su ayuda.

-Si, lo sé, hay sirvientas que lo hagan- rezongo la pelicastaña a modo de broma, -pero cuidarte y mimarte, es todo lo que quiero hacer- recordó Aratani con su usual tono vehemente y cargado de amor que siempre le hacía sentir que había algo más para la posteridad, que todo siempre podía mejorar a pesar de lo que sucedía.

Habitualmente si, los sirvientes o doncella se ocupaba de que ambos se cambiar y preparan para dormir, era una rutina individual en el caso de las personas " _normales_ ", pero no para ellos y los miembros de la corte que siempre tenían personal a su disposición que los atendieran, más desde antes de casarse es que Aratani insistía en ser su sirvienta en ese plano, ayudándolo a cambiarse de ropa aun cuando ella que estuviera totalmente vestida, pero esto último no era un impedimento; había sido una esclava en el pasado, una concubina cualquiera, y vestirse o desvestirse sola no era algo que le resultase innecesario, de hecho le recordaba que en esencia seguía siendo ella misma. Daisuke se sentó sobre el diván, sirviendo un poco de vino de la jarra sobre la mesa en su copa mientras veía a Aratani acomodar su ropa de forma sumamente minuciosa antes de abrir las puertas del armario al cual ingreso, desapareciendo de su vista solo por unos segundos, antes de aparecer, dirigiéndole la misma genuina sonrisa. De no ser por ella y su ánimo, su temple sereno y su bondad, Daisuke estaba seguro de entirse totalmente perdido, pero Aratani y su madre eran todo cuanto pudiera necesitar para estar tranquilo. De forma repentina, las puertas fueron abierta desde el exterior, dando paso a la Sultana Haseki que entro con una sonrisa dirigida hacía su hijo que s levanto del diván para recibirla.

-Sultana- reverencio Aratani con una radiante sonrisa.

-Madre- sonrió Daisuke, entrelazando sus manos con las de su madre que le sonrió a modo de respuesta, -creí que estarías dormida- menciono el Uchiha, siendo que de otro modo hubiera acudiendo el mismo a los aposentos de su madre.

-No, pensando en ti no puedo dormir, y quería garantizar que estuvieras a salvo- justifico Sakura con ese aire protector y maternal que jamás la abandonaba. -Daisuke, ¿te sientes bien?- consulto la Sultana Haseki, sintiendo algo extraño emanar de su hijo, de hecho sucedía desde hacía días pero no era hasta ahora que lo percibía con mayor facilidad.

-Perfectamente, ¿Por qué?- no entendió Daisuke, ante lo cual su madre lo hizo inclinar la frente, besándole esta como solía hacer de niño cuando solía tener fiebre.

-Tienes fiebre- confirmo Sakura en voz alta, preocupada por la salud de su hijo. -Aratani, llama al médico, ahora- pidió la Haseki de forma irrefutable e inmediata.

-Si, Sultana- accedió Aratani, en el acto.

Con la debida reverencia y sabiendo que nadie más que la Sultan Sakura podía tener razón, Aratani abandono la habitación de inmediato, en busca del doctor C a pesar de que cualquiera de sus doncellas pudiese hacerlo, ella misma no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados. Claro que había percibido que Daisuke no estaba del todo bien pese al tiempo trascurrido desde el pasajero luto y se lo había dicho a Daisuke, pero él insistía en estar bien, insistía en que quizá su propio cuerpo o sistema nervioso estaban extenuados tras las adversidades vividas, e incluso ella quería creer tal cosa, pero nada era seguro y ahora más que nunca era la propia Sultana Sakura quien decidía hacerse cargo, y ante aquello no había protesta alguna. Desde niño, Daisuke siempre había sido terco; golpes, moretones, ligeras fracturas, cortes por practicar la caza o heridas de las campañas militares, siempre se tragaba para sí mismo cualquier dolor o aflicción, casi como si fuera débil de otro modo…tal y como ella misma hacía, por ello es que Sakura podía ver y saber cuándo es que su hijo estaba enfermo, porque era como estar viéndose en un espejo, su reflejo que solo se dejaba ayudar y apoyar por ella misma que lo amaba más que a nada y nadie en el mundo.

-Daisuke, ven- guio Sakura cuidadosamente.

Asintiendo, Daisuke sostuvo la mano de su madre que poso su otra mano sobre el hombro de él, ayudándolo a caminar. Desde antes de la muerte de sus hijos se había sentido enfermo, o sentía síntomas que podía significarlo, más no le había dado importancia aporque aparecían y se desvanecían casi en el acto, pero luego del tiempo del luto por la pérdida de sus hijos es que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el malestar que sentía desde antes ahora continuaba hasta hacerse más recurrente a la vez que su propio apetito disminuía. De pronto y apena dando dos pasos que un así los alejaba de la cama, Sakura sintio como es que el peso de su hijo se hacía más marcado, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio a ambos, más ni aun así Sakura permitió que cayeran, estabilizándolos medianamente sobre el suelo pero imposibilitándoles levantarse ya que Sakura no tenía la fuerza necesaria para cargar a su hijo. Sintiendo que el malestar en su abdomen se hacía más doloroso, casi como si ascendiera venenosamente por su garganta, Daisuke se cubrió los labios al toser, esperando que de algún modo eso hiciera disminuir el malestar, y en parte pareció y no pareció hacerlo.

-Hijo- intento ayudar Sakura, pero entonces fue que su hijo se descubrió los labios, pero para preocupación suya es que tenía la mano ligeramente manchada de sangre, su sangre. -¡Guardias!- llamo la Haseki, agradeciendo mentalmente sus órdenes fueran cumplidas al pie de la letra, ante lo cual las puertas se abrieron y los dos leales jenízaros hubieron ingresado para cumplir toda orden o indicación suya, -rápido- ordeno la Sultana.

Siendo ayudada por los dos escolta jenízaros, Sakura se mantuvo pegada a su hijo mientras los dos soldados lo ayudaban y cargaban hasta dejarlo sobre la cama. Con una mirada, Sakura les agradeció su ayuda, permitiéndoles volver al exterior, pero no tras la puerta, sino que a avisarle a las Sultanas lo que estaba sucediendo, cerrando las puertas tras de sí y aislando lo que sucedía en la habitación del resto del Palacio. Daisuke respiro agitada, claramente con dificultad mientras su madre, sentada junto a él, le sostenía la mano, orando silenciosamente mientras veía a su hijo abrumarse no solo por su dificultad respiratoria, sino también por la fiebre que pareció ascender abruptamente. Sakura se mordió el labio inferir y apretó los ojos para no llorar, acunando la cabeza de su hijo en su regazo, sin parar de orar silenciosamente, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Perder a Daisuke sería aquello que la marcaria para siempre, si su hijo moría ella jamás se recuperaría.

Daisuke no podía morir, si lo hacía todo estaría perdido.

* * *

 **PD:** hola mis queridos amigos y amigas :3 tenia pensado actualizar este fin de semana, y quizá lo haga nuevamente de aquí al lunes porque habremos de iniciar una nueva época para el Sultanato de Sasuke  & Sakura, sugiriéndoles los siguientes vídeos si es que quieren comprender más de los protagonistas :3 **youtube: watch?v=sUBClK43Rd0** (representando al personaje de **Sasuke** y como es como **Sultan** ) y **youtube: watch?v=j4S5gY4nn-4** (representando al personaje de **Sakura** , de la **adolescencia** a la **adultez** ) :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" durante la próxima semana :3), a **Miryale** (lamentando decir que **Sakura** **no tendrá más hijos** , pero eso tampoco significa que **Sasuke** valla a pensar en otras mujeres, eso no pasara, lo prometo :3)y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, añadiendo que comenten que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho)

- **Spirit: Naruto Style** (aun sin casting y resumen, pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo ya listo hace un par de días)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting ya hecho, resumen faltante, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con el vestuario)


	40. Chapter 39

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 39

 _El Palacio tenia tradiciones, gustos y placeres propios que sus habitantes expresaban dependiendo de su estado de ánimo e instantes libres, y la Sultana Sakura no era un caso diferente; sentada sobre un elegante diván el jardín privado, rodeaba del aroma de sus rosas y protegida del sol por un elegante toldo borgoña bordado en oro, la hermosa Sultana se encontraba perdida en la lectura que sostenía, divagando mentalmente y centrada en sus propias cavilaciones, disfrutando el canto de la aves, de la brisa veraniega y el apogeo de las flores que resplandecían causa de la luz del sol que se reflejaba en el roció que albergaban. Aquella quietud era el paraíso que la Sultana Sakura tenía en mente en todo momento, esa realidad era lo que deseaba ver, oír y sentir cada día. Si bien la Sultana se encontraba relativamente sola, en sus pensamientos, no lo estaba del todo ya que a un par de pasos de ella y plenamente atentas se encontraban sus leales doncellas Tenten y Kin, aguardando cualquier orden suya, igualmente dichosas de poder disfrutar del aire veraniego y la quietud que brindaba la época de paz que se abría ante ellos._

 _Siendo una imagen de belleza inconmensurable e insuperable, no era de extrañar que parte de los escasos jenízaros presentes, responsables de su seguridad, trataran de alzar la vista indebidamente para contemplarla por al menos un par de segundos, reprendiéndose a sí mismos por traicionar su voto de lealtad y silencio, pero era imposible cumplir del todo con ello si tenían en frente a un ángel que ocultaba sus alas con ineludible inocencia y perfección. Su cadenciosa y femenina figura se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo vestido cerúleo claro de escote en forma de corazón ribeteado en encaje plateado, de mangas holgadas hechas de gasa que llegaban a cubrir las manos, pero eran ligeramente traslucidas, por sobre le vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de igual color ligeramente más brillante, igualmente de escote corazón—pero que hacia estacar el margen de encaje del vestido inferior—y mangas cortas y ajustada hasta los codos, abierta bajo el vientre para exponer la falda del vestido inferior, además y como detalle extra pero igualmente enriquecedor se hallaba un margen de pasamanería mantequilla ribeteado en diamantes que diferenciaba los laterales del entro del corpiño, formando igualmente el contorno del escote y una línea vertical en el centro del pecho como un camino seguido por los seis botones de diamante que cerraba el corpiño. Los largos rizos rosados de la Sultana estaban peinados de tal modo que asemejaban a una cascada que caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros para enmarcar su sereno rostro, adornado en su cima por una elegante corona de oro ribeteada en diamantes que emulaba una estructura en forma de enrejado que recreaba superiormente una seguidilla de flores de cerezo en ascenso para formar una estructura semi cónica, además sus rizos enmarcaban el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello que al igual que un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima resplandecía con la luz del astro rey._

 _A sus quince años, Daisuke tenía una costumbre muy marcada, luego de finalizar sus estudios personales se dirigía hacia el jardín privado donde siempre encontraba a su madre y esta vez no hubo excepción a esta regla, cosa que lo hizo sonreír mientras ingresaba en el jardín, acompañado por dos escoltas jenízaros. Se suponía que hoy era su gran día, el momento en que por primera vez participaría verbalmente de una reunión del Consejo Real, manifestando su opinión como no había sucedido anteriormente debía de estar mentalmente preparado, pero lo cierto es que no lo estaba, sentía los nervios que provocaban que le temblaran las piernas y sabía que solo su madre podría ayudarlo a superar sus dudas e inseguridades, por ello es que—más allá de toda costumbre anterior—estaba allí, para obtener paz por medio de su madre que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Sus hermanas Shina y Sarada ya estaban casadas y acoplándose a sus propias vidas, Mikoto se encontraba centrada en la crianza de su hija Naori, y sus hermanos Rai, Kagami, Shisui y su hermana Izumi eran muy desiguales en edad con respecto a él, no podría pedirles que lo comprendieran, eso no tenía sentido._

 _Solo su madre podía entenderlo, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería._

 _Ligeramente informal para la ocasión, únicamente centrado en ser el mismo y no en la apariencia que debía dar como Príncipe de la Corona, al menos temporalmente en sus momentos libres; el joven Príncipe vestía una camisa blanca de cuello alto, con cinco botones de oro en caída vertical hasta la altura del abdomen, y mangas holgadas, ajustadas en las muñecas, unos pantalones de seda color negro en conjunto con las habituales botas de carácter militar, y por sobre la camisa una chaqueta azul oscuro bordad en hilo de oro, ceñida a su cuerpo por un fajín de igual color, como ya se reiteraba, informal pero no demasiado necesariamente ya que esa era la ropa que sola usar durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento con los soldados jenízaros que ejercían como sus escoltas. A sus ya quince años, estaba preparado para cualquier campaña militar, incluso su padre le había comentado hace un par de días que estaba planeando una campaña militar para tomar Belgrado, y Daisuke no se oponía, de hecho; estaba ansioso por participar y hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre, pero primero quería enorgullecerla por medio de la reunión el consejo y probar que ella lo había criado bien, como se esperaba que fuese un Príncipe del glorioso Imperio de los Uchiha. Su madre no debía de encontrarse tan alejada de la realidad terrena puesto que al escuchar o vislumbrar que él se acercaba, por el rabillo del ojo, hubo levantado la mirada con una luminosa sonrisa que, como siempre, lo cautivo por completo e hizo sentir dichoso por ser el hijo de la mujer más bondadosa y hermosa que hubiera pisado la tierra._

 _-Madre- saludo Daisuke._

 _Por voluntad propia es que se inclinó y beso respetuosamente la mano de su madre, un ritual común en la corte que se debía de realizar cada vez que se estaba en presencia de la mujer de mayor rango social y político en el Palacio, por no citar del Imperio. Sonriéndole en todo momento, Sakura observo a Daisuke atentamente como lo que era para ella; lo más importante en el mundo, su niño, su hijo, su Príncipe, su sol, gracias a él, a sus hijos e hijas es que había encontrado la fortaleza necesaria para seguir adelante y dejar todo lo malo atrás, en el pasado, como un recuerdo doloroso, pero recuerdo al fin y al cabo._

 _-Bienvenido mi sol- correspondió la Sultana Haseki, sonriéndole amorosamente a su hijo. -Me alegra que vinieras, quería repasar contigo estos documentos para que manejes mejor la reunión que tendrá lugar en la sala del Consejo- Sakura señalo los documentos que se encontraba revisando. -Además añadí unas sugerencias para nombramientos de Beys, Pashas y Visires, quiero que las plasmes ante todos, que resaltes como el futuro Sultan del mundo- justifico la Sultana, absolutamente segura de su hijo era el mejor heredero posible, por su carácter, determinación y piedad._

 _-Por eso vine, madre, sé que confías en mí y mucho, pero me gustaría que estuvieras presente en la reunión, tu sabes cómo- aludió el Príncipe, en voz baja esto último, por temas de confidencialidad, -no quiero decepcionarte, quiero que me veas y sepas que he crecido- pidió Daisuke, temiendo errar y decepcionar a la persona más importante en su vida._

 _Escuchando las cariñosas y meditativas palabras de su hijo es que Sakura no hizo sino sonreír aún más, agradecida por su tono de voz y el infinito grado de respeto que le tenía, siempre vivía pendiente de él que estaba en la edad apropiada para oficializar su propio harem, más se negaba respetuosamente alegando que tenía asuntos más importante en que pensar; pero Sakura sabía que su hijo profería esta mentira porque tenía miedo. Era joven, inocente e inexperto con todo lo referente a la…intimidad, y ella mejor que nadie entendía lo que significaba atravesar por tamaño cambio de la noche a la mañana, porque lo había vivido, sin importar que su hijo fuese hombre, pero por lo mismo es que Sakura había planeado todo cuidadosamente y elegido a una concubina en particular que, estaba segura, haría feliz a su hijo indiscutiblemente y de igual modo merecería ser su Haseki; su primera mujer._

 _No sabía si estaba bien manifestar su miedo de aquella forma, ya que temía decepcionar parte de las expectativas que quizá su madre tuviera sobre él, pero Daisuke elegía ser sincero como siempre y decirle las cosas como debía ser; frontal y honestamente como siempre habían hecho entre sí, y esto no pareció molestarle a su madre que expreso parte de sus sentimientos mediante una leve sonrisa que en vez de parecer menos importante pareció especialmente significativa e incluso tierna. Escuchando a su hijo y comprobando que sentía miedo e inseguridad, Sakura se levantó del diván, sujetándose la falda ligeramente para no tropezar, quedando frente a su hijo en igualdad de condiciones, sujetándose de los hombros de él, brindándole sus caricias de madre y observándolo igual de orgullosa como siempre había estado y estaría de él, porque jamás la decepcionaría sin importar lo que pasara._

 _-Daisuke- nombro Sakura, enternecida, -mi sol- resalto con el inequívoco fervor que siempre representaba ante este apodo cariñoso, únicamente dedicado a él, -mi león, jamás me decepcionaras- prometió la Haseki sin ningún titubeo en su tono de voz. -Si estás seguro que es lo que quieres, claro, ahí estaré, contemplándote orgullosa, quiero verte fuerte y poderoso, quiero que todos estén seguros de que, en el futuro, tú serás el Sultan del mundo- declaro la Sultana, absolutamente segura de ello, -pero no es fácil, gobernar el mundo es lo más difícil que existe, si no eres fuerte e inteligente, ese peso te aplastara- advirtió Sakura con palpable temor por el futuro de su hijo._

 _Si bien Daisuke inicialmente se había sentido tranquilo y feliz al escuchar a su madre, esta felicidad se transformó en inquietud al ver que el semblante de su madre adoptaba la misma seriedad que representaba ante los cortesanos y políticos, ante él y en ese momento por un breve instante vio a su madre desaparecer y dar paso—como sucedía en todos los miembros del Imperio—a la Sultana Haseki el gobernante del mundo, esa mujer poderosa e inamovible que no había ejercido como Madre Sultana durante el Sultanato del difunto Sultan Baru, pero que bien podía incluso gobernar todo aquel vasto Imperio por sí sola, sin necesidad de un hombre._ _ **Tuve miedo, lo acepto; creí que mi madre me consideraría inmaduro, o arrogante, pero no pasó nada de eso, en su lugar me sonrió, me abrazo y estuvo ahí para mi desde siempre, jamás me abandono.**_ _Asimilando las palabras de su madre y temiendo haberla ofendido o decepcionado, Daisuke asintió únicamente, pero para su sorpresa la seriedad de su madre hubo desaparecido y sido reemplazada por una luminosa sonrisa que indudablemente le hizo saber que todo estaba bien._

 _-Pero tú eres más fuerte que nadie- sonrió Sakura, dejando atrás su aparente indiferencia que era todo cuanto se esperase de una Sultana, -serás un magnífico Sultan- garantizo, sin una pisca de duda._

 _Escuchando esas palabras de los labios de su madre, Daisuke no pudo evitar sonreír indudablemente antes de atinar a abrazarla sorpresivamente, pero lejos de protestar su madre chillo divertida, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, estrechándolo en sus brazos y haciéndole sentir que todo estaba bien, porque eso era lo que necesitaba, eso y el calor maternal que solo su madre podía transmitirle, ese perfume a rosas y jazmines que lo hacía sentir seguro, eso y la extraña sensación de compañía que su sola presencia siempre le transmitía por ser lo que era; su madre, su ángel. Lentamente y ya más animoso e igualmente tranquilo es que Daisuke rompió el abrazo, observando a su madre que se sostuvo de sus hombros, riendo ligeramente, agradecida por su muestra de afecto._

 _-Pero, así como yo haré algo por ti, quiero que tu hagas algo por mí- menciono la Haseki, esperando que a él no le molestase ese pequeño trueque._

 _-Lo que desees, madre- permitió Daisuke inmediatamente, incapaz de negarse a lo que sea que ella pensara pedirle._

 _-Has estado postergando tu felicidad, recibe a una concubina que enviare para ti, esta noche- pidió Sakura calmadamente. -Su nombre es Midoriko, estoy segura de que te hará muy feliz- continúo la Sultana al ver que su hijo no emitía protesta, pero se preocupó al verlo bajar la mirada, dudoso de sí mismo. -Quiero que seas feliz, más que nada en el mundo, hijo- justifico Sakura._

 _-Y yo quiero que tú seas feliz, madre- secundo el Príncipe, aceptando la propuesta de su madre._

 _Daisuke indudablemente pensó en oponerse a la sugerencia o petición de su madre, pero igualmente sabía que era lo correcto, tenía la edad adecuada para intimar por primera vez con una mujer, pero muy a pesar de que sus hermanas y madre lo adularan insistiendo que era guapo y gallardo, Daisuke se sentía inseguro, bueno, como todo adolescente. Pero meditando la situación el Príncipe hubo aceptado que lo mejor era dejar todo en manos de su madre que siempre decidía lo que era mejor para él, para todos, y esta vez no habría de ser diferente, era un canje justo; su presencia y apoyo incondicional por permitirse intimar con una concubina._

 _Él y su madre solían establecer tratos así todo el tiempo_

* * *

 _Las reuniones del Consejo eran el centro de la vida política del Palacio, allí se podían manifestar sugerencia que el Sultan decidía con propiedad y sabiduría, era el centro del Palacio y del Imperio, allí se decidía el futuro de los habitantes de la capital, Konoha y del País el Fuego uniformemente, por ello es que categorizar lo que allí sucedía como algo sin importancia era el pro erro que podía tener lugar y Daisuke era consciente de ello. Y, como siempre, el Sultan era el eje de toda esa vida, de toda esa realidad._

 _El indiscutible e insuperable gobernante del Imperio y el Sultanato se encontraba sentado sobre el trono, escuchando con orgullo el discurso sostenido por su hijo con referente a la campaña militar que se estaba planeando para tomar Belgrado en cuestión de un par de meses. El Sultan portaba un soberbio Kaftan azul oscuro de aspecto arcaico y militar, con marcadas hombreas que enmarcaban el atuendo que permanecía abierto, con mangas hasta los codos—exponiendo parte la tradicional túnica color negro de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas—con unas mangas posteriores que oscilaban hacia el frente como largos lienzos en los costados de sus brazos, brindándole una imagen imponente al igual que el efecto que recreaba el marcado y grueso cuello que ocupaba gran parte del frente, cerrando el Kaftan a su cuerpo por obra de un fajín de seda color negro, todo—junto a las habituales botas de cuero de usanza militar, y la corona que representaba el Sultanato—aportando una imagen digna de lo que era a ojos del mundo entero, la sobra de Kami en la tierra, aquel que gobernaba el mundo y estaba exento de polémica o cuestionamientos, aquel que podía y debía ejercer libremente su voluntad._

 _ **Ese día sucedió: hable por primera vez en la Reunión del Consejo Real, supe por mí mismo que es lo que sucedía, como es que mi padre gobernaba al mundo entero, y como me permitió hablar y señalar mi autoridad, mi padre confiaba en que yo fuera su sucesor y yo también lo creí…**_

 _Sin duda el Príncipe Daisuke había heredado el talento de sus dos padres cuando de oratoria se trataba, ya que tenía la total atención de los miembros del Consejo Real que lo escuchaban como si ya fuese un Sultan reinante. Pese a no ser un Sultan, en el sentido tácito de la regla, el Príncipe se exponía gallardo, portando—sobre la usual túnica jade oscuro de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas—un Kaftan cerúleo grisáceo bordado en hilo de oro con una serie de cuatro cadenas de oro en horizontal a modo de botones en caída vertical hasta la altura de su abdomen, de cuello alto y de corte en V, de mangas hasta los codos y cerrado a su cuerpo por un fajín de seda de igual color que la tela, en conjunto con las tradicionales botas de cuero negro de carácter militar. Daisuke indudablemente se encontraba en su elemento, lo sentía al desplazarse por la habitación con una increíble maestría, convenciendo a todo con sus palabras, manifestando lo que él creía y sabía que su madre y padre igualmente pensaban._

 _El Príncipe suspiro para sí mismo en tanto termino de hablar, volteando a ver a su padre y reverenciándolo como dictaba la tradición, recibiendo una sonrisa ladina de parte de él que con palpable orgullo le indico que regresase a su lugar como cabecilla de la fila que conformaba los visires, siendo quien—después del Sultan—tenía más autoridad sobre la política. Ahora, y levantándose del trono, fue el turno del Sultan de hablar, y con igual concentración es que todos lo escucharon y Daisuke, observando atentamente a su padre, tomo nota de como actuaba, de cómo se expresaba, entendiendo que igualmente aún era joven y tenía mucho que aprender de su padre que había iniciado su Sultanato apenas siendo un año mayor que él._

 _Aun algo inseguro con respecto a cómo había actuado y hablado es que Daisuke levanto su mirada hacia lo alto de la habitación donde se hallaba aquel enrejado que comunicaba a la sala que su madre solía usar para ver y escuchar—con el consentimiento del Sultan—lo que allí sucedía y las decisiones que se tomaban, y para su alegría allí se encontraba su madre._ _ **Entonces…levante la mirada y la vi del otro lado de la persiana...**_

 _A pesar del enrejado que obstruía ligeramente la visión, Daisuke sonrió disimuladamente al ver a su madre observándolo y sonriéndole, vistiendo igual que como la había visto en el jardín, solo que su largo cabello caía libremente tras su espalda para hacer resaltar la corona de tipo torre que se hallaba sobre su cabello, la corona que su padre le había obsequiado a su madre como símbolo de su matrimonio y que sostenía un largo velo crema blanquecino, y por sobre su vestido lucía un favorecedor abrigo-sin mangas-de piel en tonos miel dorado._ _ **Mi madre estaba observándome, a mí, no a mi padre, a mí, y me sonreía orgullosa, sentía su amor y su confianza hacia mí; jamás dude que ella se enfrentaría al mundo de ser necesario. Siempre supe que mi padre no la merecía, porque ella era una diosa, un ángel que había llegado a nuestras vidas, nadie era digno de ella.**_ _Siempre estaba ahí, observándolo, haciéndole sentir su amor y orgullo por él._

 _Su madre siempre estaba ahí por y para él._

El silencio reinaba totalmente en la habitación del Príncipe Heredero que se encontraba preso por la fiebre mientras el doctor C—en sus aposentos propios—preparaba la medicina que ya le habían hecho beber la noche anterior y que le había permitido dormir con serenidad, se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, cuidado por su madre que estaba sentada a su lado y que le secaba el sudor de la fiebre de la frente, sosteniendo su mano y orando por él y su seguridad. Sakura no se había cambiado de ropa en toda la noche, no había tenido ni animo de voluntad para hacerlo, y aun cuando ya fuese mediodía; estaba comprometida a no abandonar a su hijo hasta que despertase, solo entonces acudiría a los eventos que necesitaban de ella y se haría cargo de los asuntos del Harem par ser suplida en el cuidado de Daisuke por Aratani, que actualmente estaba cuidando de Sumiye y Risa. Aun medio dormido, Daisuke inhalo profundamente, pero en cuanto comenzó a despertar es que la necesidad por respirar más profundamente se manifestó de un modo intenso que lo hizo toser y removerse sobre la cama, con una toz dolorosa ay que la propia Sakura casi podía sentir como le quemaba a ella misma la garganta, empatizando con el sufrimiento de su hijo.

-Hijo, tranquilo- sereno la Sultana Haseki, jugando con los cabellos de su hijo, besándole la frente, -yo estoy aquí- sonrió Sakura, sosteniendo una de las manos de su hijo.

-Madre…- murmuro Daisuke, infinitamente agradecido con la providencia porque ella siempre estuviera a su lado cuando más la necesitaba.

Su cabello rosado ligeramente despeinado, su rostro pálido y sin maquillaje alguno, su naturalidad siendo expuesta espontáneamente en su impoluta perfección; Daisuke se sintio renovado de fuerzas que despertaban en él cada vez que su madre estaba ahí, ella que era su ángel, que ni en sus sueños y recuerdos lo abandonaba. Se sentía más frágil que nunca, sentía que le faltaba la voluntad que tanto había poseído en días anteriores, por una vez sintió que su sueño de ser el siguiente Sultan del mundo no era más que eso, un sueño, algo que carecía de fundamento y futuro…temía decirlo pero era como si todas las fantasías idealizadas se estuvieran viniendo abajo una a una, había resistido más que nadie, pero por primera vez parecía no poder hacerlo nunca más, y pese a no materializarlo verbalmente, Sakura pensaba igual, sentía que quizá le había impuesto un peso demasiado grande que había acabado por socavar a su hijo, por debilitarlo desde adentro. Daisuke se parecía a ella más que nadie, tenía su mismo espíritu, pero de igual modo es que ambos comenzaban a destruirse desde adentro como un cristal infinitamente frágil pese al aspecto indiferente y seguro que exponían ante el resto del mundo que los veneraba e idolatraba como si fueran dioses. Pero no eran en absoluto lo que parecían.

-Tienes que…- el Uchiha deseo seguir hablando, pero el fuego que crecía en su interior carcomió su garganta, forzándolo a toser, siendo cuidado p rus madre que le cubrió ligeramente los labios. El Príncipe trago a pesar del dolor que sentía en la garganta, porque de otro modo no podría hablar, -proteger a Shisui, no lo conseguiré, no seré, Sultan, lo sé- se lamentó Daisuke, sintiendo que estaba fallándole a su madre, que la estaba abandonando por causa de su propia flaqueza y debilidad; se sentía el peor hijo del mundo.

-No digas eso, te recuperaras- protesto Sakura, sonriendo tristemente, con la voz quebrada por el miedo y las lágrimas que contenía en demasía.

-Lo dudo, madre…- murmuró Daisuke, tragando dolorosamente para mantener la voz y hablar con claridad, -prepara a Shisui, protégelo- rogó el Uchiha, previendo su propio fin.

-Ambos lo protegeremos, juntos- corrigió Sakura, estrechando la mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

Quería negarse a creer en la desoladora posibilidad d que su hijo fuese a morir, no quería creer que la vida fuese a golpearla tan fuertemente una segunda vez, trastocando su mundo y arrebatándole uno de los pocos motivos de felicidad que le quedaban, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir sumida en la tristeza que por una vez estaba aceptando que su hijo—por la voluntad de Kami—iba a ser apartado de su lado, pero a pesar de esta tristeza que Sakura se empeñaba en ocultar, la Sultana Haseki sabía que ahora toda su atención debía centrarse en proteger al único hijo que habría de quedarle; _Shisui_ , que contrario a Daisuke, era frágil, tímido, manipulable, preocupado, nerviosos, y co un millar de falta más, pero a pesar de todo un muchacho de buenos sentimientos, con fe en la justicia e igualdad y que podía ayudar a reformar el Imperio si era Sultan y si ella—pese a su enfermedad—conseguía vivir el tiempo suficiente para ser Madre Sultana y regir en su nombre. Sasuke quizá, en el futuro, pudiera considerarla una amenaza a su autoridad, pero a Sakura nada podía importarle menos. Cuando Daisuke muriera, ella moriría con él, pero su alma continuaría protegiendo a Shisui y sus hijas, seguiría peleando hasta el último día de su vida.

 _Adelante, muere_ , se animó Sakura a sí misma, sin borrar la sonrisa que le dirigió a su hijo, acariciando sus cabellos y ayudándolo a volver a dormir. _¡Muere y levántate para vivir otro día!_ , se gritó a sí misma, porque eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, seguir caminando pese a estar muerta por dentro.

* * *

Los aposentos de la Sultana Shina eran presa del silencio más absoluto, de hecho eso es lo que sucedía en todo el Palacio que ya parecía estar sumiéndose en un luto personal que volvía la rigurosidad una especie de regla primordial e inentendible pero que siempre había estado y estaría allí. El esposo de la Sultana, el Visir Konohamaru Sarutobi Pasha se encontraba en la reunión del Consejo que tenía lugar, porque el Sultan intentaba sosegar a los políticos y miembros gubernamentales del Imperio sobre qué; de morir el Príncipe Daisuke el Príncipe Shisui se convertiría en el Príncipe de la Corona, el siguiente Sultan a su muerte. La Sultana Sarada igualmente estaba presente, con su belleza empañada por la tristeza, haciéndola una figura triste de observar mientras Eri servía un poco de té en las tazas que estaban dispuestas sobre la mesa, igualmente triste por ver que las tragedias sucedían una a una en aquel hermoso Palacio que pese al tiempo que pasaba allí seguía siendo un absoluto enigma para ella.

La co-directora del Harem y madre de la Sultana Kaori vestías unas sencillas galas de seda color menta, de escote bajo y redondo, así como mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, con un escote inferior hecho de gasa verde oscuro semi transparente que recreaba un recatado escote en V, y mangas holgadas que se abrían frontalmente exponiendo los brazos y oscilando como lienzos a su alrededor; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta gris blanquecino de escote redondo que ocultaba parte de su vestido, plagada de estampados florales que replicaban roas en tonos pastel, ajustada a su cuerpo por un cinturón de cadena de plata y diamantes que abría la tela bajo el vientre en una elegante caída que o alcanzaba a llegar al suelo. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cadena de plata con incrustaciones de piedras de jade, y con un dije de esmeralda en forma de lagrima a juego con un par de pendientes. Su largo cabello rubio caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, recogido en una especie de coleta que favorecía sus rizos adornado por un broche e plata en forma de lilas y jazmines ribeteados en diamantes y que sostenía un largo velo verde a juego con sus ropas.

-¿Cómo está el Príncipe, Daisuke, Sultana?- pregunto Eri, con el debido respeto, más no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación le heredero del imperio mientras ofrecía las tazas de té a las Sultanas que le hubieron agradecido con la mirada.

Sentadas sobre el diván junto a la ventaba estaban las Sultanas Shina y Sarada que agradecían el gesto de buena voluntad de Eri que no tenía obligación alguna de ser su sirvienta, pero que siempre se mantenía cerca de todos aquellos que la necesitaran, como si lo supiera. De igual modo que en la mayoría de las personas del Palacio la Sultana Shina se ceñía por la marcada austeridad que era representada por todos, porque en cierto modo así se sentía más cómoda. Unas sencillas galas esmeralda cubrían su figura, de escote cuadrado ligeramente redondeado, cerrado por dos botones de diamante, mangas holgadas hasta cubrir las manos pero que imposibilitaba al mantenerlas cruzadas sobre su regazo; sobre el vestido una chaqueta de terciopelo color negro plagada de estampados marrón oscuro con contornos de hilo cobrizo que destellaban contra la luz, de escote bajo y redondo que se cerraba bajo el busto y se abría bajo el vientre para exponer así el vestido inferior, y con manga ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas a los costados de los brazos. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cadena de plata que sostenía un dije en forma de flor de cerezo, con un diamante en el centro y una espalda que pendía del pétalo inferior, a juego con unos pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima, sin más aditamento que una diadema en forma de cintillo hecha de plata que adornaba su cabello rubio castaño recogido tras su nuca de manera elegante pero impoluta.

-Agotado por la fiebre, no para de toser y empeora a cada momento- detallo Shina, con su voz absolutamente empañada de tristeza, ocultándolo al beber del té de manzanilla que consiguió relajarla ligeramente.

-No saben si llegara a mañana- acoto Sarada, pronunciando las palabras que su hermana no quería aludir pese a sus declaraciones, ganándose una cansina pero reprobatoria de parte de Shina. -Ya ha estado delirando durante toda la noche, no sabemos si sobrevivirá- menciono la Uchiha, apretando las manos hasta sentir satisfactoriamente como es que las uñas le herían las palmas de las manos, como si así pudiera aliviar su propio dolor que no cesaba.

La Sultana Sarada por otro lado lucía hermosa pero todo con el fin de ocultar la decadencia de su propio corazón que parecía supurar sangre a cada latido, una imagen tan triste y orgullosa como la propia Sultana Sakura. Un sencillo vestido aguamarina cubría su figura, de escote en forma de corazón con ocho diminutos botones de diamante que iban desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, con mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas con tres botones de diamante al interior de la mangas, y una falda inferior bajo la superior que se abría bajo el vientre; las muñequeras de las mangas, el dobladillo de la falda, el centro del corpiño, los hombros y la caída de la tela estaba ribeteado en encaje aguamarina ligeramente blanquecino, casi transparente, replicando ondas y flores de cerezo con diminutos incrustado a lo largo del material, su largo cuello estaba desprovisto de joyas, únicamente usando unos diminutos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima a la par de una sencilla corona de oro en forma de púas y espinas, con cristales y diamantes aguamarina incrustados y engarzados con pequeñas perlas, favorecedoramente destacada por una trenza mariposa que hacia caer su melena de rizos azabaches tras su espalda, salvo por un mechón que caía sobre su hombro derecho.

-Sarada- se quejó Shina, desando reprenderla por la debilidad que no titubeaba en mostrar, pero ni siquiera ella tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo.

-Otro nuevo golpe, ¿Qué sigue?- pregunto Sarada, negando para sí misma, apretando los dientes para no dejar salir el sollozo que deseo abandonar sus labios, -¿Shisui o nuestra madre?, ¿Qué más debemos esperar?- chillo la Uchiha, apretando los ojos.

Antes de nacer su madre ya había tenido que sufrir, la Sultana Mito había hecho que asesinaran a su abuelo Kizashi, su abuela Mebuki había muerto en solead sin que ella y su madre volvieran a verse, su tía Matsuri había sido utilizada como una mera marioneta, igualmente asesinada por la Sultana Mito que también había llegado a intentar que su hermano Baru no naciera. Luego por causa de las Sultanas Mei y Rin es que el primogénito de su hermano mayor había muerto antes de nacer, también su hermano Itachi, Baru que había sido Sultan por menos de dos años, su hijo Daiki de menos de un año de edad. Luego estaba la Sultana Naoko que por su ambición había causado conscientemente la muerte de Kagami que había muerto injustamente sin llegar a conocer a su hija Kaori, Ri que había muerto sin cometer error alguno para merecerlo, y actualmente su tío Yosuke que había pasado su vida enclaustrado, sin haber cometido otro error que ser manipulado por su propia debilidad y locura. ¿En qué había errado Daisuke?, ¿Por qué debía morir él?, ¿Por qué su madre debía volver a sufrir?

-Sultana, no le hace bien pensar así, por favor- sosegó Eri, olvidándose de su egoísta sentir.

Ella, por su parte, no pertenecía a la familia Imperial, Kagami no había podido hacerla su esposa porque había sido demasiado pronto y porque el futuro había parecido verse seguro para pensar en ello más adelante pese al modo en que todo lo demás había concluido después, pero el tiempo pasado junto a él y en el Palacio le habían permitido conocer a personas muy amadas por todos y que ya no estaban; la Sultana Midoriko, los Príncipes Sasuke y Mikoto, su amado Kagami que estaría en su mente y corazón hasta el final de los tiempo, el Príncipe Rai que no había merecido morir…

El verdadero Palacio de las lágrimas no era otro que aquel en que residían.

* * *

La molestia en su pecho se agravaba a de vez en vez, dificultándole respirar, y para no ser objeto de críticas o preocupación indebida, Sakura se encontraba en la terraza de sus aposentos que permitía una incomparable visión el atardecer que tenía lugar, esperando que el aire limpio de la ínfima naturaleza pudiera sosegar su ser mientras—sentada sobre el diván, y acompañada por Tenten que permanecía de pie—revisaba y firmaba, imprimiendo su sello, los documentos de los que debía hacerse cargo. De mala gana y solo porque debía de hacerlo es que Sakura se había apartado de su hijo, siendo suplida por Aratani, ahora totalmente volcada los asuntos de la corte, el Harem y sus fundaciones para los pobres y necesitados, cambiada de ropa y arreglada únicamente como era necesario, no más.

En su ánimo no estaba guardar las apariencias, más pese a esto es que Sakura sabía que siempre existiría un peso sobre sí misma y lo que se esperaba que fuera, por ende no podía decepcionar a nadie, su estatus de Sultana Haseki requería que causara expectación y afortunadamente era buena en ello. Portaba un sencillo pero favorecedor vestido purpura oscuro—levemente grisáceo—de escote alto y en V con cinco botones de igual color que cerraban el corpiño hasta la altura del vientre, y de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas. Por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta purpura de escote en V—cerrada casi bajo el busto y abierta a la altura del vientre—bordada en hilo de plata con perlas incrustadas para recrear flores de cerezo a lo largo de la tela, pero más esencialmente en el escote en V que formaba la chaqueta al cerrarse, así como en el dobladillo de la falda. Alrededor de su cuello se halaba una guirnalda de oro de la que pendían múltiples cristales en forma de lágrima que daban un aspecto aún más femenino a su persona, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lágrima. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca y realzado por una hermosa pero sencilla corona de oro que replicaba una estructura en forma de ondas y flores de cerezo ribeteadas en diamantes y cristales ámbar.

Cuando se era la voluntad del Sultan en el Palacio, el Hasoda Basi, se podía acceder a cualquier lugar con o in autorización gracias a la autoridad que tenía, eso contado a su pasado como Khan de Crimea que siempre le confería una dignidad solo equiparable a la de un Sultan, pero pese a ello siempre había un lugar al cual le placía ir, un lugar en el que no necesitaba pedir autorización para entrar; los aposentos e la Sultana Sakura, siendo recibido por los dos leales jenízaros atestados ante las puertas y que inclinaron la cabeza ante él con admiración por su habilidad militar, abriendo las puertas y permitiendo su ingreso. Habitualmente la Haseki del Sultan se encontraba sentada sobre el diván junto a las elegantes ventanas, dispuesta en plenitud a recibir a quien sea que desease hablar con ella, pero esta vez no era así, cosa que lo extraño, más no del todo en tanto vio las puertas de la terraza abiertas, distinguiendo a Tenten y sabiendo que allí se encontraba la Sultana Sakura quien contemplo atentamente al llegar al umbral de la terraza, avanzando lentamente hasta estar frente ella, y reverenciarla con el respeto que merecía.

-Sultana- reverencio Naruto con infinito respeto y veneración, preocupado al verla absolutamente sumida en el deber y no en su propio sentir, -como siempre, el Sultan pide verla- menciono el Uzumaki, esperando que ella consiguiera distraerse y expresarse del modo que fuera.

-Responde como siempre, Naruto- pidió Sakura con un tono de voz indiferente, únicamente centrada en el documento que estaba leyendo. -Estoy ocupada- justifico la Haseki, señalando con la mirada los documentos pendientes que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Sí, Sultana- acepto el Uzumaki sin el menor problema, incapaz de negarse a una petición u orden suya, más aunque sabía que debía o podía marcharse, no quiso hacerlo, ella lo preocupaba y mucho. -No me compete preguntar, pero ¿Cómo está el Príncipe?- pregunto Naruto, haciendo que la Sultan Haseki soltase un profundo suspiro.

Muchas personas decían conocerla, pero Sakura nunca era capaz de abrirse con facilidad a todo el mundo, ¿Por qué? Porque así como se valoraba la confianza en el Palacio, se podía utilizar para destruir a una persona, pero de entre ese selecto grupo de personas que en verdad la conocía se encontraba Naruto, a él no podía ocultarle nada, él siempre parecía entender o saber algo de ella sin que se lo hubiera dicho siquiera. Dejando el documento que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa, Sakura cruzo las manos por sobre su vientre y levanto la mirada hacia Naruto e indicándole que se sentara a su lado en el lugar vacante, oferta que el Uzumaki fue incapaz de declinar. La intimidad de sentimientos, el expresarse con aquella libertad frente a un hombre no era algo positivamente catalogado en el Harem, más aun sabiendo que las Sultanas no tenían el menor problema con ello, Tenten retrocedió un par de pasos, cerrando las puertas de la terraza, y excluyendo lo que sucediera en la terraza del resto del Palacio ya que no existía otro acceso, no permitiendo que la Sultana Haseki fuera obra de calumnias o habladurías por parte de nadie.

-Muy mal- menciono Sakura tristemente, pero con total sinceridad, -el doctor C asegura que si sobrevive a esta noche, será un milagro- la Sultana Haseki susurro esto último, esperando que no se cumpliese, que su hijo se recuperar y pudieran dejar atrás estos días tristes.

-Sultana, no tiene por qué contenerse ante mí- confeso el Uzumaki, por si es que aquello resultaba un obstáculo para la Sultan de corazón frágil como el cristal, -si lo que desea es llorar, solo hágalo- animo Naruto de todo corazón.

-Yo…- titubeo Sakura con la voz quebrada, pero a modo de respuesta y con osadía es que Naruto se atrevió a sostener las manos de ella, casi como si la instara a confesar todo cuanto sentía, -una vez te dije que, había perdido demasiado- rememoro la Haseki, estrechado las manos de Naruto que sostenía la suyas, y que asintió ante su reminiscencia. -Pero perder a Daisuke…no, no lo soportaría- sollozo Sakura bajando la mirada.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura se zafo de las atenciones de Naruto, cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro con las manos en un gesto tanto natural como esporádico en ella misma que no acostumbraba a expresar su sufrimiento, porque eso era visto como una debilidad y no podía permitirse tal titubeo, nadie podía verla flaquear o caer, si sucedí entonces sus hijos correrían peligro; ella prefería mil veces sufrir lo inimaginable con tal de que ni siquiera la brisa tocase a sus hijos. No sabía si Sasuke pensaba igual que ella, tal vez lo hiciera o no, pero nunca lo exteriorizaba, para él todo parecía fácil de eludir…él siempre parecía ser indiferente a todo, una cualidad que Sakura envidiaba de él, el poder aguantar los golpes con indiferencia. La Haseki parpadeo para parar de llorar, limpiando de sus mejillas las lagrimas que habían estado a nada de deslizarse, siendo interrumpida por Naruto que, para su sorpresa, la ayudo con un pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sin perder detalle alguno de su rostro, serenándola con su mirada zafiro.

-Sultana, en momentos así solo nos queda resignarnos, se hará lo que Kami quiera- intento consolar el Uzumaki.

-Amén, Naruto, amén- oro Sakura, resignada como Naruto le estaba sugiriendo, no podía hacer más.

Aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba para mantenerse fuerte, para estar tranquila, que alguien estuviera a su lado y le dijera _aquí estoy_ , que la animase, consolase y secara sus lágrimas. En el pasado, Sasuke lo había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones, siempre había estado ahí para cuando se sintiera sola y melancólica, pero ya no lo hacía, temía que ella se negara a su afecto, pero eso no podía ser más erróneo; todo cuanto Sakura deseaba era que la coas fueran como antes, pero ahora todo era demasiado complicado…las cosas no paraban de cambiar y para peor según veía.

* * *

La boda sería dentro de una semana, más aun así Naori no podía estar más emocionada y triste al mismo tiempo; emocionada porque casarse con Abaza Tekka Pasha era su mayor sueño hecho realidad, pero triste por el estado de salud de su tío a quien amaba profundamente y que había estado junto a ella a lo largo de los años. Sabía que sus abuela y su madre estaban ocupadas con los asuntos de la corte, así que no había nadie más para planear los últimos detalles de la boda que su tía Izumi que, por cierto, se mantenía bastante serena y alegre en comparación al resto de la gente perteneciente a la corte y la servidumbre, ocultando sus preocupaciones con gran maestría pese a su juventud. Habiendo enfrentado una muerte la mima noche de su boda cuando había muerto su hermano Kagami, Izumi comprendía que se debía trazar una línea entre los sentimientos y el deber, más eso no significaba en lo absoluto que no sufriera por temer perder uno de los dos hermanos que le quedaban, más sabía que debía ser fuerte y aguantar, su madre le había enseñado no rendirse sin importar lo que pasara.

Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana en compañía de su tía Izumi se encontraba la hermosa Sultana Naori cuya belleza era codiciada y deseado por cualquier hombre que la viese, tal y como sucedía con sus tías, abuela y primas, como un don etéreo a heredar al ser parte de aquella familia. Su figura era cubierta por unas sencillas galas crema de recatado escote cuadrado, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, con falda superior abierta bajo el vientre y falda inferior hecho de gasa, así como mangas holgadas y abiertas frontalmente, hechas del mismo material solo que ligeramente transparentes, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de seda violeta con estampado malva rosáceo, hecha en base a su herencia griega que atribuía a su abuela; sin mangas y únicamente cerrada entorno a su cuerpo por un cinturón de cadena de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y cristales color ámbar. Sus largos rizos rosados como las flores de cerezo caían libremente tras su espalda, adornados por una sencilla corona de oro en cuya sima se replicaba pétalos de sus flores preferida; _jazmines_ , hechos de cristales y diamantes color ámbar a la par de unos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima, y finalmente una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello con un resaltante dije de oro en forma de flor de cerezo del cual pendía un cristal ámbar en forma de lagrima.

Incuestionablemente elegante, como siempre, se encontraba a su lado su tía, la Sultana Izumi que indudablemente era la imagen de todo cuanto se esperaba del Imperio; honor, dignidad y esplendor, la Sultana usaba un hermoso vestido purpura; el color de la realeza...de escote corazón con el centro del corpiño y el interior de la falda hechos de seda plateada con bordados del mismo purpura que formaba el resto de la tela y que emulaba flores y otras figuras sencillas pero hermosas a la vez. Los bordes que dividían el centro del corpiño del resto de la tela purpura estaban separados por un margen de pasamanería gris claro que brillaban como diamantes y que igualmente separaba la falda superior de la inferior. Las mangas eran cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos donde se formaba un grueso margen, igualmente de pasamanería gris claro ribeteado en diamantes. El vestido realzaba con facilidad una fina guirnalda de plata que sostenía una seguidilla de nueve dijes de plata que replicaban el emblema de lo Uchiha con diamantes y cristales engarzados a juego con un par de largos pendientes en forma de cadena que sostenía un dije de cristales en forma de flor de cerezo. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, únicamente adornado por una diadema de plata, de tipo cintillo, con diamantes y cristales engarzados que brillaba ante la luz.

No estaban solas discutiendo todo lo referente a la boda, si es que esa era la cuestión, no claro que no, ahí estaba Yugito acompañándolas y asesorándolas en todo cuanto fuese necesario, siendo de la absoluta confianza tanto de la Sultana Naori como del resto de la familia Imperial. Claro, en sus inicios y habiéndole servido anteriormente a la fallecida Princesa Koyuki Kasahana, mucho se podía pensar negativamente ella por ser una extranjera, pero la Sultana Izumi la había integrado a su servicio y séquito desde hacía ya más de tres años, y con el tiempo incluso la Sultana Sakura había llegado a confiar en ella, haciéndola merecedora de su respeto y viceversa. Irrumpiendo en la calma del momento y en los planes que estaban teniendo lugar es que las puertas se abrieron abruptamente, tanto para sorpresa de Izumi y Naori que se hubieron puesto de pie en el acto al ver que se trataba del Príncipe Daisuke que se ayudó ligeramente de las puertas para avanzar sin flaquear por su estado febril. Le había pedido o más bien demandado a Aratani que le permitiera salir un momento, a solas, puede que estuviera tan débil como para caer en cualquier momento, pero debía hablar con su hermana, sabía que—al igual que su madre—solo Izumi estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta para proteger a Shisui, nadie más tendría el valor necesario.

-Daisuke…- jadeo Izumi, sorprendida por la aparición de su hermano.

Aparentemente fuerte, o más bien agonizante a pesar de su entereza, el aun Príncipe Heredero del Imperio se negaba a rendirse, ¿la razón? En el fondo sabía que su muerte no haría sino empeorar las cosas, su madre estaría sola, sola con su mayor enemigo; con el Sultan, las amenazas y adversidades no disminuirían, todo lo contrario, se volverían cada vez más insoportables y Daisuke temía abandonar a su madre en aquellas circunstancias, se negaba a morir y simplemente dejar todo como estaba, no quería dejar a su madre, a sus hijas Sumiye y Risa, a Aratani…pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para oponerse a ese _algo_ más fuerte que él; era hombre, era humano y no podía oponerse a la voluntad de Kami. Por ello y es que aun frágil como una hoja, el Príncipe vestía un regio Kaftan de seda color negro—por sobre la tradicional túnica negra de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas—de mangas cortas hasta cinco centímetros por sobre los codos y de cuello alto, las mangas, la espalda y los laterales del pecho estaban plagadas de estampados de hilo de oro e hilo cobrizo, dejando que el resto de la tela permaneciera lisa e indemne, además, el centro del pecho contaba con una serie de siete cadenas de oro horizontalmente ubicadas a modo de botones en caída vertical hasta la altura del abdomen, todo eso completado por las usuales botas de cuero color negro, y con su cabello azabache tan rebelde como siempre, pero; por primera vez en años, desde su niñez, sus ojos no poseían ese brillo de vida y fuerza que tanto lo caracterizaba y ello preocupo a su hermana.

-Tío, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Naori no pudo evitar pasmarse, incrédula y a la vez temerosa del sobresfuerzo que su tío estuviese haciendo.

-Hermano, deberías estar en cama- protesto Izumi de inmediato, acercándose a él, pero Daisuke la detuvo con la mirada, pidiéndole que lo escuchase.

Su hermano era una persona muy insistente, cuando algo estaba en su mente era imposible hacerlo desistir, y siendo que estaba tan enfermo como ya había dicho el doctor C...solo podían escucharlo, solo podían intentar hacer más llevaderas sus últimas horas de vida, porque pocos creían que pudiera salvarse, e Izumi ni siquiera sabía si creer que había esperanza o no, estaba más preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su madre si Daisuke moría…el modo en que se devastaría y se dejaría morir. Tal vez no fuese nada más que su inamovible voluntad aquello que lo impulsara a moverse, a haber recorrido en solitario—solo seguido, más no ayudado por su escolta jenízara—la distancia que separaba sus aposento de los de su hermana Izumi, en cuyo caso no sería sorprendente ya que al igual que su madre no sabía cuándo rendirse, el _suficiente_ o _bastante_ no era nada para él, siempre había y habría algo más que hacer, solo que esta vez su vida y el fin próximo que le aguardaba al providencia estaba demasiado era como para poder protestar del modo en que deseaba hacerlo.

-Izumi, ya le pedí…- el Uchiha carraspeo ligeramente para no toser, para no perder el tiempo y ahorrar saliva innecesaria, -le pedí a nuestra madre que cuidara de Shisui, pero necesito que tú también lo hagas- rogó Daisuke, no preocupándose del fin próximo de su vida, sino del de su hermano menor que habrá de cargar con el título de " _Príncipe de la Corona_ ", algo que traía más desgracias que beneficios.

-Lo haré, hermano, lo sabes- tranquilizo Izumi, sonriendo ligeramente, y no respondiendo de inmediato porque quisiera consolarlo, son porque era una promesa filial de que protegería a Shisui.

-Nuestro padre no me vio como una amenaza, porque…- una sonrisa levemente burlesca adorno el rostro del heredero del Imperio que inspiro profundamente para hablar con normalidad, -porque yo no lo permití- justifico el porqué de su supervivencia pese a que muchos ya de por si lo hubieran llamado " _Sultan Daisuke_ ", -pero no pasara lo mismo con Shisui, lo presiento- manifestó Daisuke, infinitamente preocupado por el futuro de su hermano.

-No te preocupes ni abatas, hermano- animo la pelicastaña, mordiéndose el labio inferior para que su voz no sonase quebrada, -no permitiremos que eso suceda- juro Izumi, apretando disimuladamente los puños, sintiendo unos irrefrenable deseos de llorar al tener a su hermano frente a ella.

Pese a ser más joven que él, a ser ajena mucha de sus propias vivencias, Izumi había heredado una de las mejores características de su madre, la fortaleza de espíritu, podía sufrir y ser frágil pero sabía muy bien como ocultarlo y hacer que no afectase a su persona o preocupara a sus cercanos, más Daisuke también sabía que de no ser por Mitsuki que la amaba, Izumi no sería capaz de encontrar un medio con que alejar los pensamientos tristes, algo que su madre ya no podía hacer al encontrarse sola y de cara al futuro. Avanzando lentamente, Daisuke se situó frente a su hermana, acunando el rostro de ella y limpiando una lágrima que estuvo nada de deslizarse por su mejilla sonriéndole una última vez así como a Naori que se despidió de él con la mirada. Estaba más tranquilo, sabía que aun cuando Mikoto, Shina, Sarada e incluso Hanan pensaran en ser neutrales, su madre e Izumi estaría ahí para proteger a Shisui, con esta tranquilidad sobre sí mismo, Daisuke volteo para marcharse y regresar a sus aposentos, solo que para su sorpresa y acompañada de una de las doncellas de su esposa, ingreso su hija Sumiye que lo observo confundida.

-Papá- saludo Sumiye, ligeramente confunda al ver a su padre tan frágil y pálido, -¿Qué paso?, ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto la pequeña Sultana, sosteniendo la mano de su padre, en espera de serle de ayuda

-No, cariño, estoy muy bien, solo algo cansado- amenizo Daisuke, sonriéndole a su hija, e inclinándose lentamente hasta besarle la frente, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. -Sumiye, necesito que me prometas algo- pidió el Príncipe, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hija a quien le acaricio cariñosamente la mejilla, -que serás fuerte y siempre estarás junto a Risa y junto a tu madre- se expresó el Uchiha tan comprensible y sencillamente como le fuese posible.

-Lo prometo- repitió Sumiye mecánicamente, pero de forma totalmente sincera, sintiendo el puñal de la preocupación instalarse en su pequeño pecho, -¿Te iras, papá?- pregunto la pelirosa con su infantil y preocupada voz.

Su madre le había dicho que eso no pasaría, que su padre—contrario a sus pequeños hermanos Baru y Kagami—no las abandonaría a su suerte, que nunca tendrían porque temer a lo pasase en el futuro, más Sumiye veía en ese momento pese a ser solo una infanta de casi cuatro años que su padre estaba muy enfermo, incluso al borde de la muerte. No podía pedirle su padre que siguiera viviendo si es que la voluntad de Kami no era aquella, pero quería sinceridad de su parte; claro que sería fuerte, por su madre, por su hermana Risa y por su abuela la Sultana Sakura a quien veía igual e perfecta y digna a pesar de todo lo perdido, siempre sería todo cuanto se esperase de una Sultana, y llevaría a su padre en su memoria hasta el último día de su vida como si siempre hubiera estado para ella, y haría que su hermana Risa lo amara de igual modo pese a no verlo o recordarlo. No quería morir, amaba con todo su corazón a Aratani y quería ver crecer a sus hijas sin importar que fuese o no a tener más hijos en el futuro, quería velar personalmente porque sus hijas se casaran y fueran felices…pero aparentemente el destino tenía otros planes, planes ante los que Daisuke no podía oponerse.

-No, nunca me iré de tu lado- tranquilizo Daisuke, no mintiendo del todo puesto que aun después de muerto pensaba proteger a sus hijas y Aratani de todas las formas posibles, -pero solo quiero que cumplas esta promesa, ¿sí?- pidió el Príncipe, sonriéndole a su hija mayor.

-Si, papá- prometió Sumiye, con la madurez propia de un adulto pese a su juventud.

Cada vez que su hija estuviera feliz por algo, cuando encontrar fuerza para seguir delante, cuando encontrase una fuente de carácter y valor, o cuando sintiera una brisa acariciarle el rostro…él estaría ahí, siempre la estaría cuidando así como a Risa y a Aratani, y si la providencia era benévola; algún día, en el futuro, volverían a verse en una situación más llevadera y normal que pode vivir y disfrutar como no habían podido hacer en esta vida. Beso una última vez la frente de su hija, irguiéndose con una sensación de dolor en el abdomen, más dio todo de si por ocultarlo, sonriéndole ligeramente antes de abandonar la habitación, abriendo las puertas y sintiéndose más débil cada vez mientras abandonaba la habitación. Izumi acudió junto a su sobrina Sumiye de inmediato, volteando a ver a Naori que se mostraba a punto de romper a llorar, temiendo lo pero al igual que ella.

-Yugito, acompaña a mi hermano, por favor- pidió Izumi con un hilo de voz.

-Si, Sultana- acudió la doncella inmediatamente.

A lo largo del tiempo siempre había encontrado fuerza para caminar pese a los tropiezos dados, para luchar y no mostrarse débil, para reflejar la misma seguridad que su madre, más esta vez no se trataba de una seguridad de espíritu lo que necesitaba; necesitaba seguridad y fortaleza física, el poder caminar si sentir que caería, y no fue capaz de demostrarlo, teniendo que recargarse ene l pared fuer de los aposentos de su hermana para no caer. Afortunadamente y casi de inmediato hubo aparecido lady Yugito, la doncella de mayor confianza de su hermana y que acudió a su lado sin demora alguna, ofreciéndole su ayuda y ayudándolo a no flaquear ni a ser menos de cuanto se esperase que fuera como el aun Príncipe Heredero del Imperio Uchiha.

-Alteza, apóyese en mí- ofreció Yugito diligentemente, sosteniendo uno de los brazos del Príncipe. -Ayúdenme- pidió la doncella a los jenízaros, o más bien a uno de ellos y que la ayudo de inmediato, sosteniendo el otro brazo del Príncipe y ayudándolo a caminar, -llamen al docto la Sultana Sakura- indico al otro jenízaro que se retiró de inmediato para cumplir con su orden.

Dentro de la habitación, Naori se secó las lagrimas que habían roto con parte de su autocontrol, situándose velozmente junto a su tía Izumi que vislumbro con su mirada las sombras en el exterior del pasillo, provocada por las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo, viendo a Daisuke desaparecer en compañía de Yugito y su escolta, más frágil que nunca de lo que Izumi lo había visto jamás. Por su parte, la pequeña Sumiye se mantuvo con la mirad baja, albergando una pregunta e su mente y sabiendo que su padre había querido tranquilizarla, más aun así la pequeña Sultana era consciente de que lo que se avecinaba era inevitable…su padre iba a morir al igual que sus hermanitos Baru y Kagami, y solo Kami sabía quien lo seguiría en el futuro.

-Mi papá mintió, ¿cierto, tía?- pregunto Sumiye haciendo un infantil puchero, y conteniéndose para no llorar, -¿El también morirá?- enfatizo la pequeña Sultana, haciendo que su tía se arrodillase frente a ella y la abrazara para tranquilizarla.

-Sumiye- arrullo Izumi, aguantando las propias lágrimas que ella igualmente deseaba liberar.

Las palabras de Daisuke y su sentido…no había sido una promesa fútil, no era una petición momentánea, iba a morir; su hermano Shisui sería el Heredero del Imperio, dando paso a la verdadera lucha que se habría de librar pero para la cual ella y su madre estaban listas. Ahora más que nunca se definirían bandos, e Izumi sabía muy bien en cual bando estar: permanecería junto a su madre y le declararía la guerra a su padre de ser necesario, eso y más…

* * *

Los secretos no duraban en el Palacio, menos cuando no se era más que una insignificante concubina, una esclava, y así es como Mikoto vio a la " _favorita_ " de su hermano menor, aquella mujer que Izumi había permitido que estuviera con el tanto como compañía y como amante y que había defraudado toda la confianza que se hubiera puesto sobre ella. Las náuseas, los mareos, la sensación de malestar por el embarazo…todo aquello era insignificante para Mikoto ahora que había encontrado fuerzas para levantarse de la cama ante la posible e inminente muerte de su hermano Daisuke. En el peor de los coas y ya fuera que Daisuke muriera o no, Shisui no podía correr riesgo alguno, y por causa de esta mujer; " _Ryoko_ ", su hermano estaba al borde del acantilado más peligroso, todo por un error mínima pero que había sucedido sin que nadie pudiera preverlo. Mientras la noche se cernía sobre el Palacio y sentada en el diván junto a la ventana en los aposentos de su madre, acompañándola lealmente, ambas mujeres contemplaron a Ryoko como lo que era para ambas; una basura.

Al igual que en el caso de su madre y sus hermanas, la rigurosidad se había apropiado de su irreprochable y reglamentario repertorio, viendo unas sencillas pero enlutadas galas de seda color negro, de escote redondo con un fino corte que creaba una diminuta V, así como mangas ajustadas y cerradas al interior de sus muñecas dos tres botones de oro; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de terciopelo marrón oscuro con reflejo más claros de hilo cobrizo que replicaban estampados en forma de hojas y flores de jazmín entrelazadas con el emblema de los Uchiha, sin mangas y cerrado bajo el busto y creando un perfecto escote en V, y abierto bajo el vientre para exponer la falda del vestido inferior. Una hermosa pero sencilla corona de oro sobre su larga melena de rizos rosados que caía libremente tras su espalda, permitiendo visualizar plenamente su hermoso rostro; dicha corona replicaba laureles y flores de jazmín sobre un estructura compleja pero hermosa que creaba una especie de hamaca en V que dejaba caer un diamante ámbar en forma de lagrima sobre u frente, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro en forma de infinitos sarcillos que oscilaban en los contornos de su rostro, sin necesidad de ningún otro tipo de joya que realzara su ya de por si avasalladora belleza, solo eclipsada por la de su madre que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Está embarazada, Sultana, ella misma lo admitió, traiciono la confianza de la Sultana Izumi y la nuestra- acuso Shikamaru que estaba de pie junto a Ryoko, observándola con deprecio al proferir estas palabras, -bebía la medicina que le daba la partera y luego la escupía- añadió el Nara, apartando su mirada de aquella mujer que se mantenía con la mirada baja, fingiendo inocencia.

La mujer delante de las dos Sultanas más poderosas del Imperio no era una mujer muy destacada en cuanto a belleza, solo lo usual; cabello ondulado y negro como la tinta, ojos entre almendra y avellana, adornado por una diadema de tipo cintillo que replicaba pequeñas flores de jazmín, y un par de diminutos pendientes diamante a juego. Su figura era cubierta por un sencillo vestido malva de escote cuadrado, ligeramente redondeado, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y falda superior, con falda inferior de gasa ribeteada en encaje violeta claro a la par del centro del corpiño y el borde del escote ribeteado en encaje, y mangas holgadas a juego—sin encaje—semitransparentes y abiertas desde los codos para exponer los brazos, no era una mujer a la que debieran de considerar tanto, por ninguna razón salvo porque había desobedecido sus órdenes y embarazado sin su consentimiento. No necesitando del consentimiento de su madre porque ya de por si lo tenía, Mikoto se levantó del diván de forma lenta y pausada casi como si no se pensase que haría algo, pero esta idea se desestimó en tanto la Sultana alzo la mano y sin miramiento alguno le planto una bofetada a la mujer, volteándole el rostro con la fuerza del golpe.

-Miserable- insulto Mikoto sin un ápice de piedad, -¿Quién te crees que eres para ir contra nosotros?- cuestiono la Sultana, sin esperar respuesta. -No eres más que una basura- recrimino Mikoto, dándole la espalda y regresando a su lugar, sentada junto a su madre pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella mujer.

Por causa de la bofetada propinada por Mikoto, la mujer parecía estar propensa a las lágrimas, humillada como nunca, seguramente, más le era indiferente a Sakura que se mantuvo sentada sobre el diván, despreciando a la insulsa muchacha con la mirada, considerándola insignificante y vil como una serpiente. No importaba que ahora quisieran enmendar las cosas, la mujer ya estaba embarazada y por ende aun cuando intentasen justificar aquello, el Príncipe o Sultana en camino seria ilegitimo, una vergüenza para el Imperio Uchiha y la etiqueta que lo regía; Shisui sería una vergüenza a ojos de todos y Sasuke comenzaría a dudar de que su hijo fuese el mejor sucesor posible pese a que fuese la única opción posible. Esa mujer era una especie de abierta sentencia de muerte para Shisui, algo que Sakura no podía permitir.

-Quieres condenar a mi hijo, deshacerte de él- acuso Sakura con un tono de voz marcado de ira, incapaz de prever aquello que ella misma podría hacer por causa de esto, sin sentir remordimiento.

-No, Sultana, yo estaba pensando en el futuro de Imperio y del Príncipe Shisui- protesto Ryoko, halando finalmente. -El bebé en mi vientre no es solo mi esperanza, sino que también la del Imperio- justifico la pelinegra con un absoluto grado de seguridad.

-Recuerda tu lugar mujer- reprendió Shikamaru al escucharla, jalándole el brazo. -Estas frente a dos Sultanas- recordó el Nara, siendo que esa mujer no tenía derecho para eludir el protocolo.

-Espera, Shikamaru- detuvo Sakura, levantándose dignamente del diván y avanzando hasta situarse frente a la mujer a quien tomo bruscamente del mentón, haciéndola levantar la mirada. -Veamos que sueños tenía este pequeño cerebro-menciono la Haseki, permitiéndole hablar.

La mayoría de las mujeres en el Palacio fingían recato y carencia de ambición al momento de ser elegidas como favoritas hasta ascender a Sultanas y mostrar su auténtica naturaleza y ambición, siendo lo bastante inteligentes como para saber cómo actuar, quizá el caso de la mujer frente a ella fuese aquel, quizá ambicionara ser Sultana Haseki el siguiente Príncipe Heredero, tal como era Aratani solo que por razones de poder, respeto y nobleza que naturalmente poseía, pero antes de desestimar o permitir cualquier cosa; Sakura deseaba saber el lado opuesto de la historia, aquel que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer delante de ella y que bien podía ser enemiga o aliada, dependiendo la situación, ero antes de juzgar día enterarse verdaderamente de los hechos y darle la oportunidad de hablar, no actuar sin saber conque estaba lidiando.

-El Príncipe Daisuke no tiene mucho tiempo, Sultana, y si, en el peor de los casos, muere, el Príncipe Shisui es el único heredero que sucederá al Sultan Sasuke en el trono- justifico Ryoko planteando el por qué había decidido tomar aquella decisión de desobedecer las órdenes dictadas por la Sultana Izumi, -y estando embarazada…- intento explicarse.

-Así que eso esperabas- interrumpió Sakura con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, corroborando aquello que ya había pensado; que aquella mujer frente a ella resultaría ser una víbora ambiciosa. -¿Querías ser Sultana Haseki?- más bien afirmo la Haseki del Sultan.

-Sueñas en vano, eso no sucederá- sentencio Mikoto con brusquedad, aun sentada sobre el diván.

-No vivirás para ver que eso suceda- determino Sakura con un tono de voz tan calmado que hubo resultado tremendamente inquietante para Ryoko que bajo la mirada, no sabiendo cómo defenderse.

-¡Guardias!- la Sultana Haseki alzo la voz, haciendo que los dos guardias jenízaros tras la puerta ingresaran, reverenciándola debidamente. -Sáquenla de aquí- ordeno la Sultana de forma inamovible.

-Sultanas, por favor…- intento rogar Ryoko.

Mujeres como Ryoko había visto decenas de veces en el Palacio, y si se les permitía llegar lejos—como en el caso de Naoko, por quien actualmente sentía lastima en lugar de odio—podían causar una devastación lamentable para toda la posteridad del Imperio e incluso más. Ya había aprendido a fuego y espada lo que era la crueldad y ambiciones mediante Mito, Mei y Rin; no podía permitir que sucesos así se repitieran, no sería justo ni para sí misma ni para el futuro de la Dinastía Uchiha. Únicamente recibiendo una confirmación de la mirada de la Sultana Haseki, los dos jenízaros sostuvieron de los brazos a la mujer, forcejeando para sacarla de la habitación ante las protestas que Ryoko intentaba emitir. Sakura le dio la espalda Ryoko, regresando a su lugar del diván mientras los dos jenízaros abandonaban la habitación llevándose a Ryoko consigo y cerrando las puertas tras de sí. No pensaba matarla, su " _crueldad_ " no podía alcanzar a una mujer que albergaba en su vientre un bebé inocente, una vida que nada tenía de culpa en comparación con los seres que habitaban la tierra, no podía matar a uno de sus nietos o nietas, porque el bebé que Ryoko estaba esperando llevaba su sangre, no podía olvidar eso, no podía ignorar su piedad y justicia; su conciencia.

-No debe preocuparse por nada, Sultana, la haremos abortar y ya- sosegó Shikamaru siendo que esta práctica tampoco le agradada en lo personal, pero era a la que se recurría en ocasiones así, cuando un embarazo no era deseado en la jerarquía del Imperio o por el estricto protocolo.

-No, un niño no tiene que pagar por los pecados de nadie- protesto Sakura en el acto, para desconcierto de Mikoto que frunció ligeramente el ceño al no entender su negativa, -envíenla al viejo Palacio mañana, que de allí a luz- determino, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Shikamaru que considero igualmente apropiada su orden, como cualquier otra dada por ella.

-Madre, el bebé, sea niño o niña, será ilegitimo- alego Mikoto, pensando en el prestigio del Imperio y lo que traería para el futuro.

-Pero de nuestra familia- defendió Sakura, incapaz de acabar con la vida de un niño no nato, ya que eso significaría ser igual que Mei y Rin, -no podemos ser tan crueles, Mikoto, no con un niño inocente- añadió la Sultana Haseki, olvidando cualquier tipo de crueldad.

Por causa de todo lo vivido por Mei y Rin, habiendo sido tan joven y forzada a lidiar y ver como sus hermanos morían uno tras otro es que Mikoto era diferente del resto de sus hermanas, podía estar presente en una rutina de tortura y mantenerse tan clamada como si estuviera frente a un jardín cargado de paz, su sangre fría era increíblemente apabullante, ni siquiera Sakura era capaz de estar n situaciones semejantes. Mikoto había heredado la crueldad de su difunto abuelo, el Sultan Izuna III que había ordenado o permitido la ejecución de sus doce hermanos al momento de ascender al trono y años después ordenando la ejecución de su primogénito Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke a quien presuntamente también había pensado ejecutar, solo que la muerte había decidido llevarse antes al cruel gobernante, permitiendo así que Sasuke—con dieciséis años—ascendiese al trono. Así que, y conociendo a su hija a la perfección, Sakura continuamente tenía que frenar sus impulsos de crueldad, y limitarlos a los momentos en que eran propicios de plasmar, no en otras circunstancias o de lo contrario algunas voces indiscretas comenzarían a circular.

-Sí, madre- acepto Mikoto, comprendiendo la forma de pensar de su progenitora e ignorando su propio sentido de la crueldad y prejuicios que diferían bastante, o no demasiado, de los de su madre.

Sakura sonrió levemente, recobrando la habitual compostura que tanto la caracterizaba. Ahora que Ryoko estaba embarazada y habría de ser exiliada al Palacio de las Lágrimas, otra mujer habría de ocupar su lugar en la cama de Shisui y ser verdaderamente una _Sultana Haseki_ , solo que Sakura ya tenía a una persona en mente, dos años menor que Shisui; si, pero no por ellos menos hermosa, sino que todo lo contrario, leal, encantadora, inteligente y talentosa. Se trataba de una joven ucraniana que había llegado al Palacio hacía ya un año, en calidad de esclava como tantas otras mujeres, pero a quien Sakura había estado viendo desde lejos cada vez que estaba en el Harem, habiéndola tomado bajo su tutela y educándola a la perfección tal y como había hecho con Aratani, confiando en que sería igual de leal y correcta, criada para ser una Sultana, cuando menos. Shisui sabría que Ryoko estaba embarazada y Sakura pensaba permitirle ver al niño o niña que naciera, al fin y al cabo seria hijo o hija suyo, pero de igual manera Shisui debería engendrar un heredero legítimo y pronto, para que; de presentarse otra crisis, tuvieran con quien contar para heredar el trono en el futuro.

-Takara- llamo la Sultana Haseki.

Si bien en el exterior de los aposentos de la Sultana Haseki se encontraban permanentemente dos escoltas jenízaros que garantizaban su seguridad, en el interior de la habitación y flanqueando igualmente las puertas se encontraban dos doncellas de confianza que colaboraban en servir a la Sultana al igual que lo hacia Tenten, una de ellas era una hermosa joven que se alejó de su lugar junto a las puertas, dirigiéndose correcta y respetuosamente hasta estar frente a la Sultana Haseki y la Sultana Mikoto. Poseía una larga melena de rizos color naranja que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornados por un broche en forma e mariposa en el costado derecho de su rostro de piel blanca como la leche y facciones dulces y cálidas, con penetrantes ojos azul oscuro que asemejaban al ónix, y un cuello delicado pero no demasiado largo, y figura cadenciosa y juvenil de dieciséis años cubierta por un sencillo vertido rosa pálido hecho de gasa; escote bajo en forma de corazón, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas y trasparente hasta cubrir la manos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta fucsia de aspecto metálico con detalles color malva e lugares inespecíficos de la tela, de escote cuadrado ligeramente redondeado, sin mangas y cerrada en el escote por seis botones color violeta que abrían la falda bajo el vientre.

-Sultana- reverencio la pelinaranja.

-El camino se ha abierto para ti, tienes que ser muy cauta a partir de ahora, recuerda que te destinamos a ti para ser la Haseki de Shisui- sonrió la Haseki del Sultana, haciendo sonreír a su doncella de confianza.

-Sí, mi Sultana- sonrió Takara, retrocediendo, sin darle la espalda a las Sultanas y regresando a su lugar.

Mikoto sonrió ante la elección de su madre, igualmente conforme con Takara a quien incluso su propio padre aprobaba para tal futuro, recordándoles a todos el modo en que Aratani había llegado en el Palacio y ascendido naturalmente por su belleza, inteligencia, así como carácter y sobre todo lealtad, lo cual era esencial en una persona que viviera en un Palacio como aquel. Lo que vendría de ahora en más solo le correspondería decidir a Takara, si se mantenía siendo leal, Kami le brindaría un futuro absolutamente glorioso, e otro modo…bueno, eso ya lo verían con el tiempo, eventualmente, como sucedía on todo el mundo. Las divagaciones de cualquiera de los presentes se vieron interrumpidas por una serie golpes contra las puertas, ante lo que Sakura asintió, dándole su consentimiento a Shikamaru.

-Adelante- indico Shikamaru.

Ya que no había guardias atestados en el exterior, al menos no por ahora mientras Ryoko era encerrada hasta ser llevada al Palacio de las Lágrimas; al día siguiente, Takara y la doncella que la acompañaba de pie junto a las puertas fueron quienes permitieron el ingreso de lady Ino que ingreso apresuradamente, visiblemente agitada, pero incapaz de olvidar o ignorar el protocolo, reverenciando debidamente a la Haseki del Sultan y a la Sultana Mikoto. Sakura oro silenciosamente para que no se tratase de la noticia que estaba imaginando, pero no había absolutamente nada que indicase lo contrario.

-Sultana, es el Príncipe Daisuke- menciono Ino únicamente, sabiendo que aquello bastaría.

-Mikoto, quédate aquí- ordeno Sakura, levantándose del diván.

-Pero, madre…- la pelirosa intento titubear a la par que se levantaba del diván, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar es que su madre, seguida por Shikamaru, abandono la habitación a toda prisa.

Había llegado el momento decisivo, el cauce del futuro del Imperio se decía esa misma noche.

* * *

Los guardias jenízaros fuera de la habitación la reverenciaron con el respeto que le guardaban, abriendo las puertas y permitiéndole entrar, encontrando a Aratani sentada junto a la cama donde se encontraba Daisuke, secándole el sudor de la frente, sosteniéndole la mano y orando por él, desde luego. En tanto las puertas se cerraron es que Aratani se levantó del suelo, alisándose la falda al saber quién había llegado, alejándose de su esposo y volteando a ver a la Sultana Haseki del gobernante del mundo, más aquella a quien consideraba como la única y verdadera madre que había tenido en su vida y cuya presencia era infinitamente necesaria para ella.

-Aratani- murmuro Sakura al verla tan abatida.

No había visto a Aratani en todo el día, pero era como si la viese por primera vez en ese momento, pálida por la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Vestía un favorecedor y recatado vestido esmeralda claro, de escote en forma de corazón, con seis botones color negro que iban desde el escote—enmarco por un borde de encaje de igual color—hasta la altura del vientre, los costados del corpiño, así como las mangas y al falda que conformaba la tela estaba ribeteado en su totalidad de encaje de color negro, brindándole un aspecto ya de por si enlutado, como previendo lo que ya debía de ser inminente. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una corona con una base en forma de enrejado que ascendía para recrear el modelo europeo de diadema, con brillantes diamantes color jade y esmeraldas en forma de rombos, alrededor de su cuello su obsequio; el emblema de los Uchiha sostenido por una fina cadena de oro, y a la par de su vestido unos pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con una esmeralda homologa en su centro. Más pese a su tristeza y sufrimiento, que no podía evitar exteriorizar, Aratani la hubo saludado con el estricto protocolo plasmado en su ser, así como el amor de madre que le tenía.

-Sultana- reverenció la pelicastaña, con un hilo de voz. -El doctor C, dijo que…- Aratani apretó los ojos para no segur llorando como deseaba hacer, -no puede hacer nada más, salvo adelantar su muerte- sollozo la pelicastaña.

De forma sorpresiva y consoladora para ambas es que Sakura abrazo a Aratani a quien por una vez hubiera deseado darle un futuro distinto, quizá como esposa de un Pasha poderoso, pero lo que fuera con tal de evitarle el sufrimiento que causa el luto que ella había vivido ante el complot ideado por Mei, Rin y Obito Pasha en el pasado. Mucho rencor podía guardarle a Sasuke ante los eventos sucedidos, pero seguía siendo su esposo, el hombre al que más amaba en el mundo, su primer amor, el padre de sus hijos; su todo, si él moría ella lo seguiría de algún modo inexplicable o continuaría viviendo pero sabiendo que el centro de su vida y su alegría había muerto, eso es lo que sentiría Aratani de ahora en más, Sakura ya lo había sentido como para poder entender lo que ella sentía en ese momento, como si estuviera muriendo a cada respiro que daba.

-Madre…- susurro Daisuke, pero lo bastante audible como para que su madre lo escuchase.

Este susurro fue más que suficiente para hacer que el abrazo se rompiera, haciendo que ambas volteasen hacia la cama donde Daisuke, pese a su estado febril, se encontraba despierto, observándolas, totalmente lucido pese a la fiebre que tanto lo quejaba y que fácilmente podía ignorar ante la serena presencia de su madre y su esposa. Ambas, tan pronto como pudieron, se situaron a su lado; Sakura sobre la cama, sujetando una de las manos de él, y Aratani a sus pies, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, orando porque sucediera un milagro.

-Mi sol- arrullo Sakura, sonriendo tristemente, intentando trasmitirle toda la calma posible.

-Llego el momento- sentencio Daisuke con obviedad, sabiendo que estaba a las puerta de la muerte, -Aratani- llamo a su esposa que, a modo de inmediata respuesta, le sostuvo la mano, sonriendo lo poco y nada que podía ante su tristeza y falta de ánimo.

-Estoy aquí- correspondió su Haseki, en el acto.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por nada, todo estará bien, te lo juro- prometió Sakura, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera con tal de proteger a Shisui.

Ciertamente Shisui era joven, carecía de las habilidades que habría de tener un futuro Sultan, pero si Sakura no podía vivir lo suficiente como para protegerlo, prepararía a sus hijas para que ellas se encargaran de ayudarlo a gobernar el Imperio en todos los ámbitos posibles, también estaban sus hombres de mayor confianza que sabrían cumplir su voluntad. El imperio no caería mientas ella tuviera un medio con que dejar un camino a seguir en el futuro, si eso es lo que preocupaba a Daisuke; el futuro estaba ya planeado y en marcha para ser glorioso. Sería declarado Sultan de manera póstuma, se lo había pedido a Sasuke que no había objetado en lo absoluto, porque su hijo; el hijo de ambos, había sido tan talentoso, noble y amado por el pueblo que había sido llamado Sultan incluso antes de reinar oficialmente, algo jamás visto.

-Nunca hubo nadie, nunca, a quien amara más que a ti- enfatizo Daisuke, confesando todo cuanto había pesado y sentido a lo largo de los años por la que era la mujer más importante en su vida, cosa que no ofendía a Aratani, sino que lo contrarío.

-Descansa, hijo- sosegó Sakura, ya fuera lo que sea que implicara este descanso; vida o muerte, -dejas un Imperio lleno de gloria tras de ti, el mundo entero te recordara como " _el Sultan Daisuke_ " fuiste un Sultan hijo, el mejor de los Sultanes- animo la Sultana Haseki, con la voz ligeramente quebrada, más esforzándose por ocultarlo, -mi Sultan guerrero, la luz de mi vida- arrullo a su hijo que sonrió levemente ante sus palabras, recordando cómo es que siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir único y especial para ella:

 _Era un día simplemente hermoso y perfecto, el cielo parcialmente cubierto de nubes permitía que el sol cubriera con su luz el jardín Imperial en que el Príncipe Daisuke, hijo mayor del Sultan Sasuke, se encontraba presente, pero no era la luz del sol ni la belleza de las flores, ni el perfume del ambiente lo que cautivaba tanto al Príncipe que parecía embobado con la visión frente a él, su madre, quien indudablemente era no solo la mujer más hermosa del Imperio, sino que del mundo entero. Las rosas que cuidaba y observaba tan atentamente, jugando con los pétalos entre sus dedos, palidecían ante su belleza, ante el rosa natural de sus largos cabellos, ante el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, ante el envidiable tono alabastro de su piel que no albergaba mancha alguna, las diosas de la mitología perteneciente a su tierra, las ninfas y las deidades femeninas anhelaban su impecable belleza, ella era un ángel que permanecía entre sangre, guerras, y enfrentamientos, ella era lo único puro en el mundo sucio, corrupto y sanguinario en que vivían, y si Daisuke contemplaba a su madre con tanta veneración era precisamente porque lo sabía, porque sabía que todo lo que la rodeaba era verdadero, honesto, sincero y falto de pecado._

 _En el Imperio Uchiha la belleza era, ¿Cómo decirlo?...un término vano, todo debía ser hermoso en el Palacio Imperial, desde las flores a la seda, desde los esmaltes a las joyas, y desde las concubinas a las Sultanas, por más frívolo que sonase…no había lugar para la fealdad en ese Palacio ni en la elite gubernamental, pero usualmente la belleza ocultaba algo más, Daisuke lo sabía pese a tener casi trece años, la belleza solía ocultar intenciones oscuras, ambición, crueldad, avaricia y arrogancia, pero su madre no era nada de eso, su belleza transmitía calma, inocencia, ingenuidad, dulzura, calor, aprecio y amor incondicional, y todo porque esas emociones eran las que predominaban en ella, un amor y una inocencia que nada ni nadie podía destruir y de las cuales él, sus hermanos y hermanas eran fruto, de la dulzura y el amor que su madre les transmitía y que había cautivado el corazón del Sultan que la amaba tanto como para haberla hecho su esposa ante las leyes del imperio, algo que ningún otro Sultan del Imperio—además de los Sultanes Hashirama y Tobirama—había hecho._

 _Bañada por la luz del astro rey, la Sultana Haseki portaba un modesto vestido esmeralda de escote en V, con un cuello alto—que conformaba el escote—hecho de gasa, calzado a su figura, y que dividía el centro del corpiño de los laterales por obra de un margen de hilo de oro, sin mangas y una falda única, lisa y sin adorno alguno, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta entre barbecho y ocre, plagado de bordados en hilo esmeralda, de escote redondo—con cuatro botones de oro desde el inicio del escote hasta el área bajo el busto y con un par de diamante a los lados como adorno—que únicamente abarcaba desde el escote al área delimitante bajo el busto, de mangas ajustadas con holanes de gasa esmeralda que complementaban el vestido inferior, y una larga cola que hacía de falda superior, enmarcándose a los costados del vestido. Su largo cabello rosado, peinado en cadenciosos rizos, caía tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro, y resaltando la corona de oro, cristales ámbar y diamantes que formaban una hermosa estructura que emulaba ramas, hojas y flores de cerezo, que sostenía un largo velo esmeralda a juego con el vestido y que de igual manera complementaba un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima, y la sortija de las Sultanas en su dedo anular, visible en todo momento mientras sus dedos trazan los pétalos de las rosas. Sencilla, honesta, sincera, sin complicaciones ni trabas, sin mentiras, una mujer excepcional y única en su totalidad._

-Cuando era niño, me llevabas contigo al jardín, ¿recuerdas?- menciono Daisuke, rememorando con inequívoca precisión aquellos lejanos días de paz. -Solías llevarme contigo a cortar las rosas, y yo me sentaba a mirarte, embobado- rió sinceramente el Príncipe ante este recuerdo.

 _Prendado en su totalidad de la belleza de su madre incapaz de mantenerse lejos de ella y observarla únicamente, Daisuke se levantó de la escalinata de roca-plagada de enredaderas-sobre la cual había estado sentado, avanzando a su propio ritmo hacía su madre que se mantenía prolijamente atenta de las rosas que ella había hecho cultivar y que cuidaba personalmente, con admirable esmero. Pese a tener solo doce años—casi trece—Daisuke ya comenzaba a tomar partido en la política, y era su deber ya que era el Príncipe de mayor edad en el Imperio, el idóneo sucesor de su padre por la edad que poseía y que indudablemente lo hacía sentirse confiado y arrogante, pero todo eso no era sino una fachada para ocultar los miedos y nervios que sentía y cuanto necesitaba y ansiaba que su madre estuviera ahí para él, afortunadamente aun no tenía edad para participar verbalmente de las reuniones, porque estaba seguro que—de ser así—no podría hablar. Por ello es que vestía un regio Kaftan—adecuado a su edad y estatura—hecho de seda azul oscuro, y plagado de bordados de oro, —por sobre la usual túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas—con marcadas hombreras, muñequeras, pechera, cuello y el centro del pecho hechos de cuero color azul oscuro, con seis botones de diamante desde el cuello a la atura del abdomen donde un fajín de seda azul oscuro, decorado con el emblema de los Uchiha, cerraba el Kaftan en su totalidad, dándole un aspecto ligeramente adulto pese a que no tuviese sino apenas doce años, favoreciendo su ternura e indudable atractivo que, en un futuro, habría de hacerlo un hombre gallardo, alto, fuerte y—valga la redundancia—atractivo._

 _En tanto hubo dejado la escalinata, Daisuke no tardo en situarse junto a su madre que aparto su mirada de las perfumadas rosas, observando atentamente a su hijo y sonriéndole radiante como solo hacía con quienes más amaba y significaban algo invaluable para ella. Daisuke era importante para ella, su sol, su todo en el mundo, su Príncipe guerrero, aquel que tenía todo lo necesario para ser un poderoso Sultan algún día; fuerte, inteligente, inderrotable, invencible por citar lo obvio, pero igualmente cauto, pragmático, y consiente de su posición y la ayuda que debía de brindarles a quienes no tenían nada. Infinitamente orgullosa de él es que Sakura no pudo contenerse de alzar una de sus manos y acariciarle cariñosamente la mejilla, sabía que quizá lo mimaba demasiado, pero era su hijo favorito a pesar de que hiciera todo lo posible por no marcar diferencias entre sus hijos, Daisuke era excepcionalmente importante, único, nadie tenía un grado de importancia semejante para ella, ni siquiera Sasuke, y eso se debía a que Daisuke había estado ahí incondicionalmente, viéndola llorar y caer, impulsándola a seguir adelante, con él como respaldo. Quería verlo ser Sultan y ser su Madre Sultana, quería que su hijo llegara al trono, y sabía que de una u otra forma lo conseguiría._

 _Totalmente contagiado y empañado del amor que su madre le profesaba a todo y a todos en el mundo es que Daisuke hubo contemplado las rosas que su madre atendía y cuidada con igual fascinación, viéndola a ella atenta en su labor, abrumándolo tanto que—sin reparar en nada más—Daisuke hubo obedecido su propio impulso de cortar un pequeño capullo de rosa que florecía espléndidamente y que a su entender se asemejaba a su madre que no dejaba de ser más hermosa cada día. Sosteniendo el capullo de rosa, Daisuke se lo ofreció a su madre que volteo a verlo, agradecida, pero en cuanto el intercambio hubo de producirse es que la espina de la diminuta rama se desprendió y clavo en la mano de su hijo que no pudo evitar quejarse. No le agradaba verse vulnerable, menos por una simple espina, pero la situación se había visto interrumpida de forma tan abrupta que Daisuke simplemente no había podido evitar manifestar el ligero y sorpresivo dolor sentido._

-Las flores palidecían a tu lado, eras más hermosa que el cielo, que el agua, incluso más que el sol y la luna- cito Daisuke justificando su manera de pensar. -Para mi eras un ángel que había descendido desde el cielo para dar amor y bondad al mundo, no sé si otros lo vieron, pero yo si vi tus alas, tu inocencia- enumero el Príncipe ante la triste mirada de su madre que estaba a nada de romper en llanto tanto o más que Aratani que sollozaba en silencio.

 _Preocupada de forma inmediata, Sakura sostuvo la mano de su hijo entre las suyas, inclinándose ligeramente y recogiendo del suelo el pequeño capullo de rosa que—con cuidado—prendió del escote de la chaqueta superior de su vestido, impidiendo así que se desperdiciara el obsequio de su hijo, antes de proseguir a atenderlo. Ligeramente adolorido, pero ahora únicamente sintiendo la incomodidad de esa espina, Daisuke observo atentamente como su madre analizaba su mano minuciosamente con su tacto hasta dar con la espina, y una vez hecho eso, depositar un beso cálido, maternal y tranquilizante en su mano, y—con sus labios—extraer la espina sin mayor esfuerzo y soltarla descuidadamente a la nada misma, dando por terminado el problema, antes de sonreírle con aquella perfección sobrecogedora, con aquella inocencia que nada podía corromper, con aquella insólita belleza que postraba al mundo entero a sus pies, especialmente a él que tanto la amaba y admiraba._

-Siempre me abrazaste y protegiste de todo, las lluvias y tormentas, la nieve y los obstáculos- agradeció Daisuke, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de su madre.

-¿Te preguntaste alguna vez porque solo te llevaba a ti, conmigo?- cuestiono Sakura, recordando igualmente y con total claridad ese día. Daisuke no supo que responder, o más bien lo hizo pero la dejo hablar a ella, se dedicó a escuchar su dulce voz cargada de amor. -Porque tú eras diferente de todos ellos, porque eras como yo, porque entendías los sacrificios, porque no cedías ante nadie cuando te proponías una meta- enumero la Sultana, dando todo de si por ocultar su tristeza, más sus ojos aun así lucían empañados de lágrimas. -Quiero confesarte algo hijo, un secreto que no se si he podido acallar del mundo- advirtió Sakura.

Ni siquiera Aratani sabía lo que sería pronunciado, ni siquiera Daisuke que deseaba vivir lo suficiente para cumplir su promesa, para ser Sultan de forma oficial para sentar sobre el torno con su madre observándolo y sintiéndose orgullosa, pudiendo presumir ante todos que su madre; la mujer más hermosa sorbe a tierra era la Madre Sultana del Imperio más poderoso del mundo, y él su hijo más amado. Ambos se parecían tanto, tan diferentes en aspecto físico pero tan próximo en sentimientos, tan unidos como para comprenderse sin necesidad de palabras. Su niño, al que había amado desde que había sabido de su existencia; mientras lo llevaba en su vientre, desde antes y después de alumbrarlo, mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos y lo arrullaba de bebé, cuando lo abrazaba contra su pecho, cuando lo ayudaba a caminar, cuando lo felicitaba por sobresalir en sus lecciones, cuando lo había recibido con un abrazo al regresar de las campañas militares, cuando le había sonreído con orgullo al verlo convertido en un hombre que había formado su propia familia…

-Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo- pronuncio Sakura de forma lenta y precisa, para que su hijo no lo olvidase nunca, ni en esa vida ni en la siguiente.

Una triste sonrisa se plasmó en los labios del agonizante Príncipe que se sintió propenso a las lágrimas. La muerte, la desolación y el dolor eran algo que prevalecía en aquel Palacio que había visto día tras día de una legislatura nueva, un nuevo Sultan que llegaba al trono, Príncipes que crecían y morían, madres que lloraban, Hasekis y concubinas que veían desaparecer a quienes amaban, era tal la melancolía que desprendían esos muros y Sakura lo sabía bien porque ahí estaba su vida, viviría hasta el último día de su vida en ese Palacio en cuya cripta residirían sus restos, y hasta que ese día llegara tendría que soportar lo inimaginable y ver cómo—delante de ella—morían aquellos que tanto amaba. Escuchando los sollozos de Aratani es que Sakura se resignó a hacer lo único que—como madre—podía hacer en ese momento, estar incondicionalmente junto a su hijo sobre cuyo pecho se recostó, abrazándolo con el amor tan grande que siempre le había dedicado, sollozando silenciosamente contra su pecho y dejando como prueba de su dolor las lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas, a la par de Daisuke que lloro en silencio, lamentando no poder cumplir la promesa de ser el Sultan que sucedería a su padre, de no poder hacer a su madre, a su ángel, la Madre Sultana del Imperio una segunda vez, lamentando dejar a sus hijas Seramu y Risa atrás, a Aratani a quien tanto amaba…pero no podía oponerse a la muerte, no podía oponerse a lo inderrotable, a algo que era mil veces más fuerte y absoluto que él que no era más que un ser terreno.

Al menos había algo positivo con respecto a su deceso; volvería a ver a sus hermanos Baru, Itachi, Rai y Kagami, volvería a ver a Midoriko y sus dos pequeños hijos Sasuke y Mikoto, así como a su hijos Baru y Kagami, por fin y tras tantas batallas y guerras civiles libradas en ese hermoso pero letal Palacio, obtendría el descanso al que todos los seres del mundo solo podían aspirar, ansiando la muerte que los liberara del sufrimiento, y había llegado su momento, lo supo a pesar de la felicidad que sentía a causa del calor y el amor que su madre le transmitía en ese abrazo, lo sentía a pesar de desear permanecer a su lado. Había llegado su momento, había tenido una vida moderadamente buena y—a sus veintisiete años—podía decirle tranquilamente adiós a dicha existencia y asumir que su tiempo había llegado y que, tal vez, en otra vida, tiempo y lugar, volviera a tener la dicha de estar junto a su madre nuevamente, hasta entonces esperaría ese día, y esperaría volver a verla en el cielo…

 _De forma repentina el mundo se desvaneció para él y todo con lo referente a la realidad dejo de tener sentido, ya no existía arriba o abajo a su entender, ya no había reglas, muros, riqueza, poderío u opulencia, no existían títulos ni algo material por lo que pelear, algo que ambicionar, no existía nada más que la madre naturaleza, la tierra y césped bajo sus botas, el aire primaveral a su alrededor, etéreo a decir verdad, la luz el sol reflejada en las flores y que lo bañaba todo, las nubes que no conseguía obstruir el azul del cielo, y un perfume familiar que parecía envolverlo. Con palabras, Daisuke no sabía decir en donde estaba específicamente, no había limites en aquel campo lleno de flores en que se hallaba, y que daba con un rio comparable al mitológico rio Lete que su madre mencionaba en los mitos griegos, aquel que daba con el paraíso mismo, al que solo los dioses podían ir, y él se sentía ahí, solo con sus pensamientos, o al menos eso sintio hasta darse cuenta de que—un par de metros lejos de él, y difícil de vislumbrar—se hallaba alguien en las proximidades que le resultaban visibles._

 _Todos tenían su ángel de la muerte, aquella persona quien—pudiendo bien estar viva—era protagonista en el umbral que daba con el descanso final, la muerte en calma y serenidad, y Daisuke en incontables ocasiones se había preguntado quien sería su ángel de muerte, ¿Quién le daría la paz?, ¿Midoriko y sus pequeños hijos Sasuke y Mikoto?, ¿Alguno de sus hermanos ya fallecidos, Baru, Itachi, Rai o Kagami? Una figura se hizo presente en cuanto la luz comenzó a hacerse tolerante a su rango de visión, una figura femenina y que le daba la espalda. Daisuke temió estar soñando al reconocer el inequívoco color rosado de los sedosos y largos rizos que poseía aquella figura, solo comparables a las flores de cerezo, y él solo conocía a tres personas con el cabello de ese color, Hanan que era muy pequeña, y Mikoto que no tenía la relevancia drástica en ese momento…pero en menos de una fracción de segundo toda suposición en la mente de Daisuke tuvo sentido apenas la figura se volteó lentamente._

 _Aquellos largos rizos rosados—hasta la altura de las caderas de aquella figura femenina—se encontraban decorados por una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de oro, con cristales blancos y diamantes incrustados, una creación tan sencilla como delicada y que enmarco a la perfección aquellos largos cabellos rosados de tal manera que le permitieron a Daisuke contemplar el hermoso y sereno rostro de su madre que era quien habría de guiarlo a la muerte como su ángel, tal y como en su momento lo había hecho al guiarlo hacia la vida. Resaltando aún más su belleza y su porte angelical, Daisuke vislumbro con fascinación el sencillo pero perfecto vestido blanco que portaba su madre, de escote alto y redondo, mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros para exponer sus brazos, ajustado por un fajín de la misma tela como si fuera una túnica griega, resaltando su origen, y además de todo la tela estaba ribeteada en diamantes en lugares específicos, emulado flores de cerezo y complementando un diminuto par de pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima. Ella había sido su inicio y seria su final, ella lo había traído al mundo y ahora lo despedía._

 _Una sutil sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de su madre que clavo su intensa mirada esmeralda en él, dirigiéndole ese amor incondicional que siempre había existido y siempre existiría entre ambos, y del cual Daisuke no quería despedirse, por más egoísta e infantil que sonara. Pero esa sonrisa no fue suficiente ni para él ni para su madre que, sin romper el contacto visual, extendió sus brazos hacia él, de forma ligera pero notable desde la distancia que Daisuke no dudo en transitar, ansiando el abrazo que ella tan dulcemente le ofrecía, percatándose de la forma en que las mangas del vestido de ella se removían a causa del viento, pareciendo las alas de un ángel, esas alas que anteriormente había sido capaz divisar a pesar de la corrupción del mundo que afortunadamente nunca lo había confundido como para estar en contra de su madre. El tiempo, la distancia y todo lo que pudiera estar asociado a una medida terrena dejo de tener valor para Daisuke a medida que su andar lo acercaba más y más hacia su madre, perdido en la belleza de su faz, en su apariencia angelical y en el modo en que el viento mecía sus largos rizos rosados, enmarcando los contornos de su rostro._

 _Daisuke apenas y se hubo detenido frente a su madre antes de verla cerrar sus brazos entorno a él en un abrazo maternal e infinitamente sin igual, sintiéndola reposar su cabeza contra su hombro, acción que el mismo también llevo a cabo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella recibiendo las caricias que le brindaban sus sedosos risos rosados, aspirando su dulce perfume que consiguió relajarlo por completo, sintiendo el calor de su abrazo y su amor que subyugo sus miedos y toda duda que hubiera podido sentir con respecto a la muerte. Deseaba descansar, dejar de presenciar la muerte y la batallas que continuarían presentándose, pero fuera cual fuera el caso, sabía que seguiría vivo en el corazón de su madre tanto como ella seguiría viva en su corazón hasta el final de los tiempos, y—Kami mediante—podría ayudarla, guiarla y protegerla desde el cielo, esperándola, aguardando que volvieran a estar juntos como siempre había sido…._

Si bien había guardado silencio, al escuchar los sollozos de Aratani que intentaba mantener la dignidad esperable de una Sultana, Sakura suspiro pesadamente para sí misma en cuanto sintió que el pecho de su hijo se detenía y su respiración cesaba definitivamente para siempre, dándole el mudo anuncio de que su hijo, su sol, su luz y su mundo había muerto y se había reunido con sus otros hijos; Baru, Itachi, Rai, Kagami…solo le quedaba un hijo, su inocente Shisui de dieciocho años y que vivía con el constante temor de morir, de perecer del mismo modo en que lo había hecho Rai, pero sin embargo Shisui confiaba ciegamente en ella, confiaba en su amor y Sakura estaba dispuesta a pelear esta vez, no permitiría que su hijo muriera, pelearía por él, lo guiaría en todo momento y evitaría que fuera una víctima del destino—como Daisuke—o de sus enemigos, —como Baru, Itachi, Rai y Kagami—Shisui no correría la misma suerte, ella no iba a permitirlo. Con lentitud, y apoyándose en la cama, —sin remover el cuerpo de su hijo—Sakura se levantó del pecho de Daisuke cuyo rostro contemplo, con los ojos entreabiertos al igual que sus labios, había muerto meditando en si era correcto morir y dejarla luchar sola, se había torturado a si mismo por no cumplir su promesa de ser Sultan y hacerla Madre Sultana, pero ella no estaba molesta o triste por ello. Estaba muerta por dentro, porque su hijo había muerto para llevarse otra parte de su vida y corazón con ella tal y como había sucedido cuando había visto el cadáver decapitado de Itachi, el cuerpo de Baru igualmente decapitado como no le había sucedido a otro Sultan, como a Kagami que había sido envenenado y a quien había llorado con su alma, y como a Rai a quien había visto morir con el corazón oprimido; impotente de no poder evitar que todos cuantos amaba estuvieran destinados a perecer.

Alzando su mano y conteniendo todo sollozo posible, ocultando su dolor bajo una máscara de frialdad impoluta, Sakura cerro con máxime cariño los ojos y labios de su hijo, disfrutando una última vez del efímero calor que le trasmitía su piel y que no volvería a sentir, estrechando la manos de él entre las suyas y dejándolas juntas a la altura de su abdomen. Cerrando sus ojos con pesadez, Sakura se sujetó la falda del vestido antes de levantarse de la cama, ante la atenta vista de Aratani que no supo que decir al ver a la Sultana pasar por su lado depositando una silente caricia sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo. Había visto a la Sultana Sakura a lo largo de los años y había sido capaz de comprender casi todo de ella y el caso no era diferente en tanto la vio abrir las puertas hacia el balcón de la terraza; deseaba estar a solas, y Aratani lo comprendió y acepto al levantarse del suelo, sentándose sobre la cama en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado la Sultana Sakura, acariciando triste y nostálgicamente el rostro del que había sido su esposo y que ahora la había dejado viuda, herida y con dos hijas por las que velar, pero podría y seguiría adelante, porque él la había hecho una Sultana por matrimonio y nadie—ni siquiera el Sultan Sasuke—le quitaría ese derecho.

Viviría por la memoria de Daisuke, lo haría hasta el último día de su vida.

Sakura suspiro sonoramente para sí misma, soltando el aire que había contenido en tanto se encontró sola en el balcón, observando la visión que significaba el jardín Imperial y más halla los hogares del pueblo y las lejanas fronteras del Imperio; seguiría viviendo por ellos unilateralmente, pero la vida ya no sería vida sin Daisuke, no sin su sol, su mundo y su todo, Daisuke la había anclado a la vida y a la continua lucha por la supervivencia y el bienestar del Imperio, pero ahora ya no contaba con él, más sabia que igualmente no podía rendirse a pesar de que estuviera desgarrada por dentro. Sintiendo esa punzada inconfundible en su pecho, Sakura grito y lloro a pleno pulmón con el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos, posando sus manos en sus costillas en un intento por respirar más profundamente y mantenerse consiente, no podía flaquear más de lo que ya hacía en ese momento, se lo repitió una y otra vez mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo en penumbras, cubierto de estrellas y nubes que impedían la visualización de la luna como tal; pidiendo una muda explicación a los cielos y a Kami del porqué de su sufrimiento, ella era la única responsable, ella y su amor por Sasuke que le habían llevado a vender su suerte y destino; una vida de felicidad por otra de sufrimiento:

Sasuke siempre tendría el poder, el Sultanato y la lealtad que nadie habría de quitarle, el mundo recordaría su nombre, pero ella…ella veía con incomparable tortura como todos los que amaba desaprecian, el pueblo y muchos la amaban, pero en el fondo se sentía totalmente sola, se sentía miserable, su vida era un infierno de principio a fin; todo por haber sido retratada en una pintura, por haber sido arrancada de su tierra por causa de la Sultana Mito, todo por aquella insólita viruela que había azorado el Palacio y su amor por Sasuke que la habían llevado a arriesgar lo poco y nada que tenía, vendiendo su vida para asegurar la de Sasuke. Puede que se empeñara en mostrarse fuerte y resistir cual almendro o roble en una tormenta feroz, pero no dejaba de ser humana y es por ello que su propia debilidad física la hizo tambalearse, alcanzando a sujetarse del borde del balcón antes de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, más nada pudo resultar más insignificante para ella que eso, dejándose caer y sentándose obre el suelo de piedra, atrayendo sus piernas hacia sí.

-Mi hijo, mi sol…- sollozo Sakura, apegando sus piernas hacia su pecho, enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas.

¿Por qué ella? Habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel?, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? No lo sabía, y lo peor es que de nada le serviría cambiarlo porque ya había perdido todo cuanto amaba y no había vuelta atrás para eso…

Vivía su propio infierno y seguiría viviéndolo hasta su muerte.

* * *

 **PD:** hola mis queridos amigos y amigas :3 había mencionado que la próxima semana iniciaría con una nueva era y así es, porque la muerte del **Príncipe Daisuke** abre paso a la era del **Príncipe Shisui** , temo decir que hasta yo llore escribiendo el capitulo, pero era necesario hacerlo porque hay una linea cronológica que seguir y que continuara sucediendo para todos los que hayan buscado la historia de la **Sultana Kösem** y su descendencia :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" durante la próxima semana :3) y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, añadiendo los nuevos personajes que se conocerán en los próximos capítulos, y recordando que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Acontecimientos Historicos:**

 **-La muerte del Sultan Murad IV-Príncipe Daisuke:** Murió en **1640** a la edad de **27 años** , a causa de una **cirrosis hepática**. En su lecho de muerte pidió la ejecución de su hermano, **Ibrahim I** , lo que habría significado el fin de la línea de sucesión y dinastía otomana, pero la orden no fue puesta en práctica. **Murad IV** es conocido como **el último gran Sultán y conquistador del Imperio otomano**. Al igual que en el caso de su personaje historio, Daisuke muere naturalmente por una **cirrosis hepática** , rogando por la protección de su hermano **Shisui** , el único y restante heredero del Imperio que no esta preparado en ningún aspecto para ser el siguiente Sultan. Es **declarado Sultan** de **forma póstuma** , registrado en la genealogía Imperial como el **Sultan Daisuke IV**.

 **-Sultan Ibrahim I-Príncipe Shisui: Ibrahim I** fue el **Sultan del Imperio otomano** desde **1640** a **1648**. Era conocido como **"Ibrahim el Loco"**. Tras la muerte de su hermano **Daisuke** , el peso del **Imperio** se cernirá sobre **Shisui** que, protegido por su madre, podría evadir las responsabilidades como le plazca, dejando en manos de la **Haseki del Sultan** , su madre, todo lo referente a su vida, temiendo por otro lado lo que su padre pueda hacer contra él, contra ambos.

 **Nuevos Personajes:**

 **-Sultana Turhan Hatice-Sultana Haseki Takara:** fue **Sultana Haseki** del Sultan Otomano **Ibrahim I** y Madre Sultana del **Sultan Mehmed IV**. Fue prominente por la **regencia** sobre su joven hijo y por su patrocinio en la arquitectura, así como ultima representante del llamado " **Sultanato de Mujeres** ". Takara es la Sultana Haseki del **Príncipe Shisui** , es decir la madre de su primer hijo y por ende ella es la más poderosa de todas sus mujeres, pero no por ello la más querida, madre del **Príncipe Itachi** (futuro **Sultan Itachi IV** ) y la **Sultana Seramu** , pero su aparente lealtad es un arma de doble filo que se volcara contra la **Sultana Sakura**.

 **-Sultana Saliha Dilasub-Sultana Seina:** fue concubina del **Sultan Ibrahim I** y **Sultana** por el nacimiento de su primogénito, el **Príncipe Suleiman** (futuro **Sultan Suleiman II** ), siendo **Madre Sultana** durante el Sultanato de su hijo. **Seina** es una de las Sultanas y concubinas del **Príncipe Shisui** , la madre de su segundo hijo; el **Príncipe Hashirama** (futuro **Sultan** **Hashirama II** ) y la **Sultana Kaede** , su lealtad y admiración por la Sultana Sakura le brindara un futuro glorioso y más que merecedor de su persona.

 **-Sultana Hatice Muazzez-Sultana Masumi:** fue concubina del **Sultan Ibrahim I** y **Sultana** por el nacimiento de su único hijo, el **Príncipe Ahmet** (futuro **Sultan Ahmet II** ), siendo **Madre Sultana** durante el Sultanato de su hijo. Al igual que **Seina** , **Masumi** es neutral y sumisa, pacifica, lo que le guarda un lugar especial en el circulo de la familia imperial, es una de las Sultanas y concubinas del **Príncipe Shisui** , la madre de su tercer hijo; el **Príncipe Sasuke** (futuro **Sultan** **Sasuke II** ).

 **-Sultana Telly Haseki Humasha-Sultana Haseki Hayami:** fue la esposa legitima del **Sultan Ibrahim I** , y una mujer muy reconocida por su influencia política, asi como madre del **Principe Orhan** que lastimeramente murió con poco más de un año de edad. Su belleza cautivara al **Príncipe Shisui** que se enamorara perdidamente de ella y viceversa, hasta volverla su esposa, y significara la mayor rival de la **Sultana Takara**.

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho)

- **Spirit: Naruto Style** (aun sin casting y resumen, pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo ya listo hace un par de días)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting ya hecho, resumen faltante, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con el vestuario)


	41. Chapter 40

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 40

La noche que sucedía era indiscutiblemente particular, parecía estar a punto de desatarse una feroz tormenta en cualquier momento, pero las nubes no eran suficientes como para que lloviese, en su lugar retumban los truenos y cuyos previos relámpagos iluminaban partes del interior del Palacio. Sentado tras su cama y sin poder dormir aun ante la incertidumbre que era la enfermedad por la que pasaba su hermano, Shisui se consolaba a si mismo orando, confiando en que la providencia no le quitara ni al Imperio ni a sus padres al mejor sucesor que podría haber existido, porque Daisuke no podía morir, no había nadie mejor para sucederlo y la voluntad de Kami no podía ser destruir aquel soberbio Imperio que llevaba siglos en el poder, esa familia que había pasado de un clan prácticamente tribal a una dinastía autocrática y magnifica, no era posible. Fuera de su habitación se encontraban los siempre leales guardias y escolta jenízaros que le hubieron abierto las puertas al Hasoda Basi del Sultan; Naruto Uzumaki que, como siempre, no necesitaba anunciarse para entrar, mucho menos cuando su madre estaba involucrada en un asunto como seguramente era el caso.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Sucedió algo?- fueron las únicas palabras y dudas que el Príncipe pudo pronunciar, levantándose de la cama y observando al Uzumaki que lo hubo reverenciado debidamente.

No sabía cómo estaba su hermano realmente, Izumi e incluso Hanan-pese a solo tener cinco años-solo habían dicho que estaba muy enfermo pero no si es que estaba grabe o si su muerte era una remota posibilidad. Daisuke siempre corría riesgos, siempre se encontraba preso del peligro a la muerte pero se sobreponía, fuera como fuera, ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo era vez? Pero de todas formas, Shisui no hacía más que preocuparse más y más a cada momento en que veía a Naruto ahí, delante de él como si el tempo se detuviera y fueran a decirle algo que temía escuchar. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo no estaba ahí por la voluntad de la Sultana Sakura que parecía haberse quedado sin voz ante el dolor, el Sultan era quien le había pedido que notificase a Shisui-el siguiente en la línea del trono-de que debía prepararse para-con toda seguridad al día siguiente-jurar como heredero del Sultanato y, a la muerte de su padre, el Sultan, futuro gobernante absoluto del Imperio.

-Su alteza, el Príncipe Daisuke…ha muerto- declaro el Uzumaki con tristeza, pero sin dejarse abatir por los sentimientos, esa no era su tarea. -Ahora usted, alteza, es el heredero del Sultanato de los Uchiha- concluyo reverenciando al Príncipe que lo observo como si hubiera dicho la locura más grande que pudiera concebirse.

Lo primero que Shisui pensó fue que se trataba de un error, como si el cielo y las estrellas cayeran sobre él, todo eso era un peso que no deseaba tener ni siquiera estando muerto. No, debía de ser un error o bien una trampa porque Daisuke no era alguien que se rindiera y se dejase morir así sin más, luchaba hasta las últimas consecuencias tal y como lo hacia su madre en cada oportunidad, porque rendirse jamás era un opción, fuera cual fuera el caso, ¿Cuantos Príncipes de sangre real hubieron deseado escuchar esas palabras en el pasado? No le importada en lo absoluto, él no era como ninguno de ellos que habían aceptado la gloria de buena gana, él no quería ser Sultan, él no quería complicar aun más la vida de su madre que debía estar desolada por la muerte de Daisuke. Y su padre con absoluta certeza no lo querría como heredero, ni siquiera participaba activamente en política, ¿Qué rol se suponía que cumpliría? Era poco menos que un ignorante, solo sabía de cultura, experiencia y mundo mediante sus libros, en el fondo aún era un niño, un joven de solo dieciocho años que nada sabía de la vida.

-No, no, no, Daisuke no puede estar muerto, él no- negó el Príncipe de forma férrea, superando el instante de sorpresa. -No, me niego a aceptarlo, mi hermano no puede estar muerto- repitió tanto para si como para el Uzumaki que no supo que decir para ratificar lo que ya era sabido por todos en ese momento. -Es un juego de mi padre, ¿no?- se atrevió a sugerir, sin creer ni siquiera un ápice de lo que Naruto estaba diciendo. -Como hizo con Rai, dándole falsas esperanza, ahora planea deshacerse de mí- acuso el Príncipe, sintiendo que estaba hiperventilándose por causa de sus propios nervios.

-¿Por qué su padre haría eso?- cuestiono el Uzumaki, confundido ante sus dudas. -El Príncipe Daisuke ha muerto, esa es la verdad- confirmo, habiendo visto el cadáver del antes Príncipe Heredero del Imperio.

Había oído cosas, cosas sobre la condición mental del Príncipe Shisui, más desestimaba todo como simples rumores y habladurías sin importancia alguna, aunque parte de estos rumores eran ciertos y lo sabía, pero en ese momento no veía a un loco, ni tampoco a alguien inmaduro, solo veía a alguien que pese a nacer con sangre noble no deseaba el poder y la gloria, alguien que temía al poder por saber-al igual que la Sultana Sakura-lo que acarreaba. Sin importar lo que Naruto dijera y pese a confiar en él con subida incluso, Shisui no podía ni quería creer que aquello fuese cierto, no quería creer que ahora el peso de gobernar futuramente el Imperio fuese a cernirse sobre él. Su padre no daba razones para guardarle confianza o lealtad en ninguna medida y Shisui no podía creer que ahora fuese a ser sincero, le resultaba absurdo, por no decir imposible.

-Ve y dile a mi padre que nunca saldré de aquí- ordeno Shisui, presa del miedo. -Dile que yo no necesito ningún trono ni ningún Sultanato- sentencio sinceramente e inamovible.

Como si no hubiese sucedido nada, Shisui volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, apartando la mirada del Uzumaki que lo hubo contemplado incrédulo, pero resignado a cumplir con sus órdenes…

* * *

El silencio reinaba en los aposentos del Sultan que salvo por la terraza se hallaba ausentes de cualquier indicio de vida, sobre el elegante diván de la terraza se hallaba el Sultan cuya expresión carente de sentimientos no conseguía traicionarlo, empeñado en contener sus sentimientos y siendo abrazada por él—con la cabeza reposando sobre su hombro—se encontraba a la Sultana Sakura que aprecia ajena a todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor, hermosa pero pálida y triste de un modo desolador, con su ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que habían formado sutiles surcos en sus mejillas, y a quien el Sultan intentaba consolar, ignorando y olvidando su propio sufrimiento como padre al perder a otro de sus hijos y como gobernante que ya no tenía más herederos y sucesores que un muchacho de dieciocho años que aparentemente desdeñaba la política. Si Shisui no conseguía cumplir con su deber y al menos engendrar herederos, el Imperio Uchiha desaparecería para siempre. ¿Cómo es que su Sultanato había pasado de la seguridad al declive y la destrucción?

 _Sé paciente, Sasuke, no te preocupes por los mares oscuros, observa las montañas ante ti, no importa si los que amas te odian, mantente fiel a lo que crees y al amor que sientes,_ se repitió observando las tinieblas y nubes sobre el cielo nocturno que casi parecían vaticinar la misma tormenta que estallaba en su interior, ese fuego que luchaba por consumir y desesperarlo al ser víctima de tantas perdidas. _No importa el sufrimiento de la noche que se esparce en tu corazón, observa los rayos de plata de tu luna, tu ángel,_ bajo la mirada hacia Sakura que mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, guardando silencio luego de haber llorado tanto, había tenido que sacarla a la fuerza de los aposentos de Daisuke donde la había encontrado sentada y llorando en la terraza, con una desesperación y desconsuelo que había creído no volver a ver jamás, o al menos no desde la muerte de Baru hacía ya más de trece años. _Sé paciente, Sasuke, no puedes controlarlo todo, los que hoy no te comprenden, al final lo harán; espera ese día,_ se consoló a sí mismo, incapaz de ignorar el latente odio e incredulidad incluso desprecio que existía en el corazón del pueblo que veía su actuar como un peligro, sus hijas, de Shisui-y lo sabía bien-de Sakura. _No importa si incluso cada aliento se clava en tu corazón como un cuchillo, espera el día en que tengas paz en la próxima vida, sé paciente, Sasuke,_ se repitió una y otra vez, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sakura que suspiro contra su hombro, su dolor, su sufrimiento era nada comparado con el de ella, sabía que ella sufría por su causa, porque su existencia-y ya lo había aceptado desde hacia años-era la sentencia de muerte de todos sus hijo, más oraba porque Shisui no corriese con tal infortunio, pero eso se definiría más adelante. _Sé paciente para que cada herida en tu pecho obtenga su propósito, para que todo aquello por lo que has luchado pueda ser como tú quieres que sea…_

Un suspiro fue todo cuanto abandono los labios de Sasuke, resignado a mantenerse frió y estoico como el más inquebrantable de los glaciares, ocultando como se sentía en realidad y canto lo afectaban todas esas pérdidas, presenciar tantas muertes; evocando las muertes de sus _doce tíos_ a quien su padre-el _Sultan Izuna_ -había ordenado o permitido ejecutar, la muerte de su hermano _Itachi_ que quizá hubiera sido mejor Sultan de lo que él era, su madre la _Sultana_ _Mikoto_ que había desaparecido en el momento más insólito de su vida, _Fugaku_ que había sido un padre para él… _Itachi y Baru_ , su dos hijos mayores a quienes no había conseguido proteger, _Kagami_ que había parecido por los enemigos que reinaban a su alrededor y que no había podido destruir para evitar su muerte, no había podido evitar su muerte así como no había podido evitar decidir que para frenar las ambiciones de Naoko y terceros lo mejor era ejecutar a _Rai_ que había sido inocente y lo sabía muy bien. Y ahora _Daisuke_ , el mejor sucesor posible, su hijo, su guerrero que había estado a su lado en la política, en las campañas militares…sentía que el fuego lo quemaba por dentro, más ninguna pérdida pasada presente o futura había significado, significaba o significaría tanto para él como el sufrimiento de su propia esposa a quien tanto temía perder, temiendo una vida sin su luna, si su ángel, sin su todo en el mundo, la misma joven griega a quien había conocido, la Sultana de su vida y su corazón, su Haseki, la madre de sus hijos, su esposa, su ministra, su apoyo y su mayor alegría. Solo vivía por ella.

Las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan fueron abiertas por obra de los dos leales jenízaros atestados fuera de la habitación y que le hubieron permitido a Shikamaru entrar. La habitación estaba en penumbras salvos por las velas que apenas y aportaban visibilidad, repentinamente iluminada por un relámpago que tuvo lugar en el exterior y cuyo trueno no tardo en retumbar fuertemente, como un rugido providencial por la partida del Príncipe. El Nara suspiro profundamente para sí mismo, dirigiéndose hacia la terraza, cuyas puertas permanecían abiertas y cuyo cortinaje transparente oscilaba alrededor del contorno que era la visión del diván sobre el que estaban el Sultan y su Haseki, unidos-después de tantas disputas-ante el dolor mutuo que sentían, heridos en lo más profundo de sus corazones, o esto fue lo que estuvo claro para el Nara que avanzo lentamente hasta situarse tras el diván, observando con indecisión a la triste pareja, no sabiendo si interrumpir su calma o no, pero el deber siempre signaba más y lo hizo cumplir aquello que era lo correcto.

-Majestad, Sultana- irrumpió Shikamaru, reverenciado a la pareja Imperial que les daba la espalda. Sasuke volteo a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, indicándole que hablase. -El Príncipe Shisui no vendrá, no cree que el Príncipe Daisuke haya muerto realmente- lamento el Nara, levemente avergonzado por lo mismo y la respuesta que el Sultan pudiera tener ante esto. -Nada de lo que dijimos sirvió, no saldrá de su habitación, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- consulto al Uchiha que hubo guardado un absoluto silencio.

Un nuevo trueno, esta vez sin la presencia de un relámpago resonó en el ambiente, como si leyese la mente del Sultan que no emitió respuesta alguna. Sasuke beso la frente de Sakura para tranquilizarla. En esos momentos y ante la negativa y duda de Shisui…solo había una manera de comprobar que de ahora en más solo existía un sucesor para el trono. El Sultan observo de sola sayo a Shikamaru, únicamente asintiendo a modo de respuesta haciéndole saber-indirectamente-al Nara lo que habría de hacer.

* * *

Sabía de sobra que su hermano Daisuke estaba enfermo, Izumi se lo había comentado apenas había sido conocedora de tal hecho, más fuera como fuera, Shisui se negaba a creerlo. Sin importar los obstáculos que se presentasen, Daisuke siempre se había mostrado como alguien inconmensurablemente fuerte, invencible incluso, ¿Cómo era remotamente posible que muriera sin llegar al trono? En el peor de los casos se trataría de una trampa para exponer a posibles personajes subversivos que intentaran beneficiarse con algo así y declararlo a él como heredero, pero o pensaba tolerarlo. No quería ser Sultan, no ambicionaba ni el poder ni el Sultanato, solo quería vivir en paz, ¿Por qué nadie conseguía entenderlo? Sentado en el borde de la cama y apretándose la manos, intentando pensar en qué hacer para protegerse si tener que preocupar a su madre, Shisui levanto la vista en tanto la puertas se abrieron desde el exterior por obra de los leales jenízaros. Quien entro inmediatamente y bajo un silencio prácticamente sepulcral no fue sino Naruto Uzumaki a quien lo siguieron cuatro leales soldados del ejército jenízaros que cargaban entre ambos una camilla que parecía albergar algo sobre si, solo que cubierto por un largo lienzo de seda color negro que cubría lo que sea que fuere.

-Alteza, si no me cree a mí, véalo con sus propios ojos- sugirió Naruto, desviando su mirada hacia la camilla que sostenían los jenízaros.

Esa respuesta solo indicaba una cosa, que quien estaba bajo aquel largo lienzo de seda color negro y en ella camilla era…tragando saliva sonoramente, Shisui se levantó de la cama y avanzo hacia la camilla con suma lentitud, temiendo que aquello que concebía su mente no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla, porque si todo era como él creía, no podía ser ni un sueño ni una fantasía, solo una espantosa pesadilla que no se detendría a partir de ese momento, pero necesitaba corroborarlo o sentía que de otro modo se volvería loco. Se detuvo frente a la camilla, más no fue capaz de descubrir lo que esta albergaba, el miedo y la incertidumbre lo congelaban, pero Naruto no tardo en acudir a su lado y en su nombre levanto el lienzo de sea, descubriendo el rostro de quien estaba ahí…Daisuke. Su rostro pálido y antes enfermizo ahora era una figura triste de contemplar, con los ojos cerrados y una aparente expresión indiferente o pacifica—dependiendo como se viera—en su rostro, en el contorno inferior de sus ojos húmedos por lagrimas que había parecido desear liberar antes de que la muerte acudiera a él, o que bien había llorado y habían sido secadas recientemente. Deseaba llorar, más antes de creer lo que veía, algo en su mente le pidió comprobarlo, no quería tener dudas, no quería verse como un traidor ante el Sultan, su propio padre, que podía ordenar su ejecución.

-Como ve, yo no mentí, Príncipe- corroboro el Uzumaki cuya seriedad en realidad evocaba tristeza y preocupación, sentir que dirigía hacia la Sultana Haseki a quien deseo poder consolar, pero teniéndolo prohibido. -Ahora, alteza, el Sultan Sasuke lo está esperando- recordó el Hasoda Basi, presto a no perder más tiempo.

Pero lejos de acceder como Naruto quizá hubiera esperado, Shisui se alejó de la camilla, regresando junto a su cama de cuyo velador aledaño tomo un pequeño espejo de mano que su hermana Hanan había olvidado esa misma tarde y que en ese momento hubo sido el instrumento perfecto para corroborar aquella pesadilla que daba inicio de ahora en más. Bajo la confusa mirada del Uzumaki, Shisui superpuso el espejo a la altura de la boca y nariz de su hermano, esperando los segundos que fuesen necesarios antes de voltear el espejo y ver el reflejo o lo que sea que se hubiera impregnado en él. Nada…el espejo estaba indemne, limpio de cualquier halito de vida o respiración, el Príncipe Daisuke, el anterior heredero del Sultanato ahora yacía muerto y, para su horror y pesar, el trono ahora recaía sobre sus hombros, y su madre pagaba el precio de semejante gloria habiendo perdido a otro de sus hijos. Solo le quedaba él, que sollozo de forma casi imperceptible no solo por saberse heredero de un poderío que no deseaba, sino también por haber perdido al último hermano que le quedaba.

-Desearía que no hubiera terminado así, hermano- declaro Shisui en una especie de murmullo que no escucharon los jenízaros, pero si Naruto. -Deseo sinceramente que…estés en un mejor lugar- oro, no sabiendo si sentirse triste por la muerte de su hermano o envidiar como es que la providencia había decidido librarlo del peso que simbolizaba el trono y en su lugar cargarlo a él con algo que no deseaba ni desearía jamás.

Intentando no temblar en el proceso, Shisui volvió a cubrir el rostro de su hermano con aquel solemne lienzo de seda enlutado, guardando el máximo respeto posible hacia su persona al hacerlo, porque pese a encontrarse muerto y ajeno del infierno terreno, Daisuke seguía siendo su hermano y lo seria hasta su último día de vida. Fallaría como Príncipe heredero, no podría cumplir apropiadamente su deber como Príncipe Heredero, lo sabía, no necesitaba que alguien le mintiera para animarlo, pero si el peso recaía en alguien tan insignificante como él…Kami sabría la razón, quizá estuviera equivocado o no, pero eso solo lo diría el tiempo. Inspiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos, olvidando toda lagrima que hubiera deseado llorar por su ahora difunto hermano, endureciendo la mirada, recordando el protocolo y como debía actuar, ya habiendo sido demasiado sentimental por causa de sus propias dudas. Volteo a ver a Naruto que hasta entonces se hubo mantenido en total silencio, aguardando su negativa o aprobación.

-Ya podemos irnos- confirmo el Príncipe, ignorando su propio sentir.

Con la férrea creencia-como aliado-de que Naruto lo seguiría y ya que las puertas se encontraban abiertas, Shisui únicamente se acomodó de forma casi imperceptible el Kaftan, abandonado la habitación sin más titubeo. No podía retractarse, la continuidad del Imperio y el linaje de los Uchiha dependían únicamente de él.

* * *

Los leales guardias jenízaros fuera de los aposentos del Sultan le hubieron abierto lealmente las puertas, reverenciándolo y permitiéndole pasar. En el interior de la habitación donde todos—Aratani, Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi, Naori, Ayame, Naomi, Kohana, Hana, Sumiye, Risa, lady Ino, lady Yugito, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari y Choji—aguardaban formando una fila, levantando la mirada en tanto lo vieron entrar. De espaldas a la entrada estaban sus padres que lentamente hubieron volteado a verlo. Su madre lucia tan frágil como un papel, preocupantemente pálida, con los ojos enrojecidos y únicamente pareciendo mantenerse en pie por su padre que no se separaba de ella y que en contraste parecía más indiferente, menos expresivo y mucho más estoico...como se esperaba que actuara y se viera un Sultan.

-Padre, madre- reverencio Shisui con infaltable respeto, en parte voluntario. -Mis condolencias- pronuncio tristemente, clavando específicamente su mirada en su madre.

Sakura finalmente alzo la mirada, observando con tristeza a su hijo, el título de Heredero del Sultanato no era un peso fácil que llevar y lamentaba que Shisui, siendo tal frágil como era, fuera quien tuviera que soportar tanto con casi diecinueve años, sin experiencia política en la cual respaldarse…sabía que debía de encargarse de ayudarlo y suplir sus funciones, y lo haría, eso y más de ser necesario para alivianar su carga. Shisui no tenia experiencia en política como si habían tenido Rai y Daisuke, no era conocido abiertamente por el pueblo como Kagami, de hecho solo se excluía de los actos públicos, rehuía de la ostentosidad y festividades propias de la corte, más esta vez Sasuke tenía más que claro y prometido a su persona y al prestigio Imperial el ignorar todos estos reproches pasados, quería un renacimiento tras la muerte de Daisuke, el ignorar y dejar el pasado en el pasado, todo en pro de un mejor futuro para el Imperio, para sus hijos y para Sakura.

-Kami lo tenga en su gloria- oro Sasuke, manifestando los pocos sentimientos que se permitía expresar. -Daisuke no encontró paz en este mundo, espero la encuentre en el otro- pronuncio, estrechando la mano de Sakura cuya fragilidad lo desconsolaba más a cada minuto.

-Amén- secundo Shisui, de ipso facto.

-Tu si encontraras paz en este mundo, Shisui- prometió el Sultan, irrefutable en sus palabras. -Se acabaron las peleas, los miedos, el sol, saldrá para ti- enumero con su debida significancia, subiendo el peso que eso conllevaba. -El trono será tuyo algún día- juro, confiando en que Shisui podría sucederlo en el futuro sin importar las dudas que el mismo hubiera tenido al respecto anteriormente.

Ante estas palabras de peso simplemente incalculable, todos los presentes-salvo el y Sakura-hubieron bajo la cabeza y reverenciado a Shisui con respeto y tristeza al mismo tiempo, porque era muy extraño despedir a un miembro el Imperio tan querido como lo había sido Daisuke y ahora glorificar a otro tan frágil como Shisui. Sin poder evitarlo, Shisui busco refugio en los presentes, a quienes recorrió con su mirada; la dolorosa tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Aratani y sus pequeñas hijas Sumiye y Risa que parecían más contenidas ante su desconcierto, Mikoto que casi emulaba la indiferencia de su padre solo salvo por las lagrimas que brillaban tanto en sus ojo como en los de Naori, Shina que junto a Ayame solo pudieron bajar la cabeza con tristeza sin saber que decir, Sarada que junto a Izuna y Naomi sonrió muy sutilmente intentaron animarlo pese a la tristeza que sentían, Izumi que junto a sus dos hijas y lady Yugito sintio lastima por el peso que ahora yacía sobre él, y lady Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari y Choji que solo pudieron reverenciarlo en silencio.

No había vuelta atrás; un nuevo capítulo empezaba de ahora en más, su era, la era del Príncipe Shisui

* * *

El nuevo día iniciaba muy temprano y con ello un panorama muy diferente al que había tenido lugar el día anterior en que las concubinas habían resplandecido en su galas coloridas y portando joyas que ensalzaran su belleza. Esta vez vestían rigurosos y monótonos vestido de luto, y sus largos cabello estaban cubiertos por veloz que iban del gris oscuro al negro, cada una de ellas—al igual que los sirvientes y soldados—con una expresión indescifrable, que bien iba desde la tristeza a los pensamientos más secretos y profundos que se pudieran imaginar. Por no era eso lo que obtenía la atención de la Sultana Haseki y sus hijas que observaban el harem desde el balcón aledaño a los aposentos de la Madre Sultana, aquello en que solo la Haseki del Sultan tenía permitido residir, no…el foco e su atención era Ryoko que era sacada del Harem y conducida por el pasillo que la llevaría la salida del Palacio, y de allí al carruaje que la trasladaría al Palacio de las Lágrimas. Todas aquellas hermosas mujeres vestían las mismas ropas y portaban las mismas joyas que el día anterior, su tristeza y carencia de sueño les había impedido penar en su propia vanidad, más sabían que dentro de unos momentos habrán de cambiar sus halagadoras galas por los ropajes de luto, más por ahora permanecían juntas, observando la partida de una traidora, de alguien ambiciosa y que-como tantos otros-había aspirado a más, a mucho más.

-Si hubiese sido paciente y no nos hubiera desobedecido, hubiera cumplido su absurda fantasía- menciono Shina, implacable, siguiendo con su mirada la partida de aquella ambiciosa concubina, escoltada y flanqueada por dos soldado jenízaros.

-Pero no lo hizo, fue estúpida- declaró Mikoto, como si se estuviera refiriendo a una simple cucaracha y así es como veía a Ryoko, no podía verla como menos que la traidora que era.

Efectivamente y flanqueada por dos leales soldados jenízaros que le sostenían los brazos, Ryoko era conducida lejos de la vista de las concubinas y sirvientas del Palacio que fingían no verla, sabiendo que algo debía de haber hecho para merecer ser exiliada. Sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndose observada, Ryoko forcejeo para voltear, contemplando por última vez a las hermosas mujeres cuyas miradas de resentimiento las despedían. Pero la mirada de la Sultana Sakura era diferente, no había odio, no había rencor o resentimientos, solo tristeza y melancolía,…Ryoko sabía que no la odiaba, ni ella podía odiarla tampoco, pero la Sultana Sakura temía que pudiera volverse una amenaza, más Ryoko no quería serlo, amaba al Príncipe Shisui quería ser su Haseki, tal vez un día las cosas fueran diferentes y mejores, y-entonces-pudiera demostrar que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, porque confiaba en que la Sultana Sakura seria piadosa y le permitiría cambiar de parecer, le permitirá redimir su actual actuar.

-Shikamaru, recuerda lo que dije, Sultana o Príncipe, dará a luz y permanecerá en el viejo Palacio a menos que yo estipule lo contrario, no quiero más problemas- pidió Sakura con su voz hecha un murmullo débil pero dulce y ante el que ni Shikamaru ni ninguna de sus hijas presento protesta alguna. -Se seguirán las reglas, al ser un bebé ilegitimo, su nombre no se registrara en el Imperio, ¿Queda claro?- demando, aclarándose de forma inaudible la garganta que su voz no sufriera ningún tipo de quiebre.

-Si, Sultana- confirmo.

Ryoko solo era ambiciosa, no podía culparla, el poder era adictivo si no se comprendía bien como ella lo conocía, pero no iba a exiliarla para siempre, permitiría que Shisui visitar a Ryoko y al hijo o hija que esta tuviera, porque un niño merecía ver a su padre y crecer con su amor, y ella—sin importar que Ryoko no fuera su predilecta o una persona a quien siquiera considerar de confianza—quería conocer a ese bebé, abrazar a su nieto o nieta y estar ahí para él o ella, dándole su amor. No quería más enemistad, solo quería paz.

* * *

Shisui contemplo con tristeza e incertidumbres su propio reflejo, dejando que los sirvientes hubieran terminado de ayudarlo a vestirse, pero pese a lo importante que sería la ceremonia que tendría lugar…a él no le importaba, solo lo ponía nervioso, solo lo hacía temer por su vida, porque si ahora cometía un error, ese sería fatal, ni siquiera su madre podría impedir una catástrofe si él no reconocía la realidad que existía ante él: debía de olvidar sus sueños de niñez y centrarse en el hombre que era de ahora en más…Ryoko estaba embarazada, Izumi ya se lo había dicho y si bien u parte de él estaba feliz por la noticia, sabía que no podía reconocer oficialmente a su hijo o hija, o al menos no hasta que tuviera el poder, sabiduría y autoridad suficiente como para hacerlo, y par aquello aún faltaba mucho tiempo. El futuro traería complicaciones, más estaba dispuesto a hacer todo cuanto su madre le indicase que hiciera, confiaría ciegamente en ella, pasara lo que pasara.

El luto era más que una costumbre, más que una tradición a seguir, era un medio de expresión en tiempos de dolor y tristeza, y Shisui deseo poder hacer lo mismo que sus hermanas, sobrinas y su madre: vestir y representar el luto como lo pedía su corazón, pero no podía hacerlo esta vez. Era su día, seria formalmente declarado como heredero del Sultanato y sucesor de su padre, debía de vestir acorde a la ocasión, y no por gusto. Vestía un elegante y favorecedor Kaftan azul zafiro—por sobre la usual túnica de seda azul, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—de cuello alto cerrado por una serie de seis botones de plata desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, engarzado por cadenas de plata y broches con diamantes, ajustado a su cuerpo por un fajín de seda azul oscuro decorado por dos broches de oro que replicaban el emblema de los Uchiha, los costados toda la tela estaba afortunadamente plagada de elegantes estampados color negro de aspecto rustico que unían el antiguo emblema del Otsutsuki al actual emblema de la dinastía Uchiha, una respetada tradición a seguir, marcadas hombreras, mangas cortas por encima de diez centímetros de los codos, abiertas en los costados de los brazos, y cuya caída se abría bajo el abdomen permitiendo la visibilidad de la botas de cuero color negro que usaba bajo el atuendo. Veía, en su reflejo, a un digno heredero, a un futuro Sultan…pero no se veía a si mismo.

De pie tras su hermano—acompañada por su leal doncella Yugito—y observando a los sirvientes terminar de ayudarlo a vestirse y retirarse, Izumi observo silente y con introspección los nervios que su hermano se esforzaba en ocultar. Por ´primera vez en tantos años, el ascenso o proclamación de un nuevo Príncipe Heredero no traía consigo alegría sino nostalgia y tristeza, porque nadie podría emular a Daisuke, nadie podría ser como él, ni es como si alguien pensase en intentarlo, era un reto imposible. Todo habían perdido mucho, su madre más que nadie, pero afortunadamente la tenían a ella, podían contar con que el futuro fuese mejor mientras ella llevase las riendas del poder y eso siempre seria así, el Sultan no pretendía volver a errar arriesgando el amor y afecto filial que su esposa un le tenía, tanto por añoranza como por costumbre y compasión. Las puertas se cerraron sonora pero sutilmente por obra de la partida de los sirvientes, ocasión que Izumi aprovecho, abrazando cariñosamente a su hermano por la espalda, observando con tristeza el reflejo de él, que parecía intentar reconocer al hombre que seguía siendo bajo toda esa mascara que habría de mostear de ahora en más; la máscara del Imperio, el Príncipe heredero del Sultanato. Shisui tenía miedo, Izumi lo sabía, todos tenían miedo, la cuestión era solamente no dejarse dominar por él, en ello estaba el peligro y las amenazas, en la reacción a las adversidades. Debían dominar sus sentimientos.

Izumi se había adelantado a cada eventualidad y había cambiado sus elegantes galas por los restrictivos usares de luto antes de que lo hicieran su madre y hermanas, desilusionada al saber lo que Ryoko había hecho, como había traicionado su confianza, pero al igual que su madre estaba de acuerdo en que el niño o niña que fuera a nacer seria parte de la familia que eran, reconocido por el imperio o no, la sangre llamaba la sangre. Su silueta era ataviada por un sencillo vestido negro de doble falda, escote redondo y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se volvían holgada y abiertas frontalmente a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de gasa y encaje semitransparente, cuello alto y cerrado, marcadas hombreras, sin mangas y cerrada por una serie de siete botones color negro hasta la altura del vientre donde la falda de la chaqueta se abría y exponía el vestido bajo esta. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido prolijamente tras su nuca, oculto por un velo que era sostenido por una corona de plata ribeteada en ónix a juego con un par de pendientes de cristal ónix en forma de lágrima.

-Hermano- llamo Izumi, pidiéndole indirectamente que voltease a verla.

De entre todas la personas que rondaban y formaban su vida, a ella jamás podría negarle nada, no a su melliza, a su hermana más querida y que siempre había estado y estaría ahí para él justo como su propia madre. Lentamente y visiblemente apesadumbrado mientras aun podía expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, Shisui volteo a ver su hermana, cuyo amor y belleza incondicional lo hicieron sentir salvo, lo hicieron sentir que contemplaba el hermoso, cálido y ameno rostro de su madre que conseguía espantar tanto los miedos como las pesadillas. Por mucho que lo desearan, ya nada podría cambiar, e presente era lo que era y solo oían seguir de car al futuro, pero ningún tropiezo o error seria tolerado y no por el Sultan o el protocolo sino por ellos mismos, porque cuando se trataba de mantener el orden y trasmitir su voluntad a las próximas generaciones y mantener a salvo y feliz al pueblo ningún error era admisible.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ninguna de nosotras, ni mucho menos nuestra madre, permitiremos que corras riesgo alguno- prometió la Sultana, con su dulce voz atizada de aquel carácter que la asemejaba tanto a su madre, -nuestro padre no osara estar contra ti, de lo contrario su Sultanato terminara- añadió con avasalladora seguridad, considerando las promesas de su madre un mantra inquebrantable, sabía que ella jamás rompía su palabra.

Quería hablar, quería decirle que confiaba en que el futuro fuera mucho mejor gracia a ella, a su madre y a sus otras hermanas, pero inexplicablemente le faltaban las palabra, no sabía si por la idolatría que les guardaba a quienes tanto amaba, por los nervio que intentaban dominarlo solo que él no se estaba permitiendo que eso sucediera. Intuyendo los pensamiento que resonaba la mente de su adorado hermano, Izumi lo abrazo contra su pecho, haciendo que su hermano reposase u cabeza sobre u hombro, sujetándose de los hombro de él, besándole la mejilla y marcando su presencia para que rememorara sus palabras cuando estuviera ante el ejército entero y los políticos, cuando fuera declarado Heredero del Imperio y el Sultanato, para que no le faltaran las fuerzas. Reconocer que si tenía miedo era la fase principal para enfrentarlo y seguir adelante, más Shisui no necesitaba decirlo, sus hermanas y su madre lo sabían y se esforzarían por forjar un futuro seguro tanto para él como para ellas mismas y las próxima generaciones; sus hijos.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, hermano- repitió con más y más seguridad a medida que las palabras salían de su boca, acariciando con cariño los oscuros cabellos azabache de su mellizo.

-Lo sé, Izumi, no tengo ninguna duda- contesto Shisui, abrazándola con todas sus fueras y viceversa.

El futuro era incierto, pero al menos contaba con su madre y sus hermanas, con ellas se sentía y se sentiría a salvo, siempre.

* * *

En solo unas horas, aun sin ser medio día siquiera, el luto se había adueñado del Palacio, las concubinas y sirvientes del Hare lloraban la perdida de otro miembro del Imperio, alguien tan querido y alabado como la propia Sultan Haseki, otra perdida que recordar para los habitantes de mayor experiencia así como como para aquellos que recién comenzaban a adecuarse a la vida palaciega. La Sultana Haseki aguardaba en sus aposentos la llegad de su hijo Shisui a quien deseaba ver antes de la esperada ceremonia, sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, acompañada y flanqueada por la viuda del anterior Príncipe Heredero, la Sultana Aratani, y su nieta mayor; la Sultana Naori. Las puertas se abrieron desde el exterior y si necesidad de orden alguna por obra de los leales jenízaros atestados al exterior, permitiendo así el ingreso del Príncipe Shisui que ingreso lentamente, clavando de forma inmediata su mirada en su madre, analizando su palidez y fragilidad, la tristeza que evocaba, así como la seguridad que jamás la abandonaba y que en cierto modo lo hizo sentir mejor, porque sabía que su madre lo protegería, creía d todo corazón en sus promesas.

El luto era la tradición más respetada y común del imperio como tal, sí que siempre se debían tener diferentes tipos de ropa de luto para diferentes ocasiones, más el luto siempre traía sobre si la imagen de la tristeza con su predominante color negro que variaba para las casas europeas, pero no para el Imperio Uchiha y su protocolo. La Haseki del Sultan portaba un riguroso pero sencillo vestido de seda negra, de escote cuadrado, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas hasta cubrir las manos; sobre el vestido una chaqueta de igual color y material, sin mangas y que cerrada bajo el busto formaba un escote en V, cuya falda se creaba por si sola ya que la tela se abría bajo el vientre, los gruesos bordes que llegaban a abarcar parte de los lados del corpiño, los hombros, el centro del vientre y el dobladillo de la tela estaban determinados por un margen de encaje gris aperlado ribeteado en diamantes e hilo de plata, aportando una imagen siempre soberbia y poderosa, pero no con el usual motivo cotidiano. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, oculto por el largo velo color negro que sostenía la hermosa corona de oro sobre su cabeza, ribeteada en diamantes ámbar y emulando hojas otoñales y complementada por unos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. No menos de lo esperado en la mujer más poderosa del Palacio y el Imperio entero, pero igualmente triste de contemplar ante la desolación y melancolía que transmitía la hermosa pero angelical faz de la Sultana Haseki.

A muerte de un ser querido era irreprochable y por ende el luto se respetaba, pero ante la boda que debía de haber tenido lugar en una semana, el Consejo Real y el propio Sultan habían decidido que era prudente adelantar la celebración sin importar que el luto fuera igualmente predominante, por ello y resignada pese a su tristeza por la muerte d su muy querido tío, y contradictoria alegría por casarse con el hombre que idolatraba y amaba desde el primer momento, Naori se encontraba silenciosamente sentad a la derecha de su abuela, hermosa y encantadora como se esperaba que luciera una novia Imperial. El habitual color a lucir en una boda era el rojo, el color que representaba a la dinastía, pero esta vez y replicando su espíritu libre; Naori vestía de azul, unas hermosas galas azules de doble capa: escote recatado y cuadrado, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas y semitransparentes hasta cubrir la mano, lo hombro, lo borde que delimitaba el centro de los laterales del corpiño, el escote y el dobladillo de la fa y su caída estaban ribeteado en encaje color perla ribeteado en diamantes que brillaban con el movimiento. Su largo cabello rosado—totalmente suelto—emulaba su virginidad, cayendo en perfecto rizo sobre sus hombro y tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro y diamantes ámbar que replicaba una estructura en forma de mariposa sobre una rama con flores de cerezo, que sostenía un velo azul transparente que cubría su rostro como dictaba la traición pero que no conseguía ocultar los pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima y la guirnalda de oro solido de la cual pendía un incomparable diamante en forma de lagrima que brillaba como si de un arcoíris se tratase. Perfecta.

Finalmente y sentada en triste silencio a la izquierda de la Sultana Sakura se encontraba la viuda del anterior Príncipe Heredero, la Sultana Aratani que se conducía con la misma dignidad que la mujer a quien consideraba su madre y a quien veneraba de todo corazón. Un sencillo vestido negro de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—de cuello alto y transparente—cubría su femenina silueta, calzado su cuerpo por un cinturón de cadenas de plata con diamantes engarzados, y sobre este una bata o abrigo de tafetán ribeteado en encaje color negro que cubría su cuerpo a modo de chal y cuyas mangas acampanadas le brindaban un aspecto mayor al de la juventud que aparentaba. Su largo cabello castaño estaba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, resaltando un par de pendientes de cuna de plata en forma de lagrima con un cristal homólogo en su centro, un largo velo cubría su cabello, sostenido por una corona de plata y ónix de estructura sencilla pero que tenía una serie de flores de diamantes sobre si, resaltando su feminidad. Intentaba consolarse, acariciando su sortija de matrimonio que no abandonaba ni abandonaría jamás su mano.

Con elegancia impoluta y una maestría insuperable, la Sultana Haseki se levantó del elegante diván, manteniendo sus manos cruzadas por sobre su vientre y avanzando apenas un par de pasos hacia su hijo que se hubo detenido ante su divina presencia. Sabia, como madre que era, que Shisui sentía miedo y estaba nervioso y estaba bien sentirse así, era de lo más normal…pero la diferencia del resto de las persona que pudieran sentirse así, era que ella se desviviría con tal de proteger a su hijo, caminaría sobre fuego, espinas y lava, aun estando agonizante, todo con tal de protegerlo. Nada la desviaría de su mayor responsabilidad; proteger al último hijo que le quedaba y garantizar que fuera feliz. No había sido nada de feliz llegar a aquel día y en parte le agradecía a la providencia el vivir lo suficiente como para ver a su hijo ascender a la gloria…pero siendo incapaz de olvidar lo mismo que aquello acarreaba; el poder significaba dolor y sufrimiento, el poder significaba infelicidad, el poder era un cruel espejismo que destruía las vidas de todos, y Sakura lo comprendía por experiencia propia.

-Hijo- saludo Sakura con una cálida sonrisa que desvaneció por completo los nervios de Shisui.

-Madre- reverencio, sonriendo con ligereza al verla.

Recordando el ademan de su difunto hermano Daisuke y, por deseo propio, Shisui sostuvo una de las manos de su madre, besado caballerosamente su dorso, tanto por el protocolo que podía resultar provechoso, pero más que nada porque eso le decía su corazón, era un buen hijo con quien era-por lejos-la mejor madre del mundo. No ansiaba la gloria el trono para sí mismo, pero si con ello le quitaba un peso de encima a su madre, estaba más que dispuesto a soportar lo que fuera, solo con estar junto a ella sentía que ya podría vivir en paz. Su padre seguía siendo el foco de su miedo, la posibilidad de que ordenase su muerte, pero esperaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran errados y que el futuro no permitiese más tragedias, quería formar su propia vida y sentir la misma alegría que su hermano Daisuke; tener hijos, verlos crecer y-Kami mediante-no presenciar sus muertes como les había sucedido a su madre, padre y hermano.

-No fue fácil llegar a este día, todos hemos perdido demasiado- aludió Sakura, incapaz de voltear y ver a Aratani que se sintió tocada por sus palabras y el consuelo que intentaban trasmitir, -Kami mediante no tendrá que volver a ocurrir algo así- oro con su cálido tono de voz, esperando ser escuchada, -pero mientras ese día llegue, seguiremos luchando- recordó, clavando su intensa mirada en Shisui que asintió en consonancia con sus palabras.

-Kami lo permita, madre- secundo el Príncipe, sin dilación alguna.

-Amén- asintió la Haseki.

Había sido paciente desde siempre, habiendo soportado las muertes de sus hijos y llorando en silencio, pero no permitiría que algo así volviera a tener lugar, preferí morir en vez de presenciar tanto horror una segunda vez. Nunca podría olvidar todo lo que había tenido que ver, vivir y soportar, pero debía ser tolerante, porque guardar rencores tampoco la haría más feliz, solo la haría más desgraciada y miserable, solo afectaría y truncaría más e porvenir propio y de quienes la rodeaban. Lo único que deseaba, de todo corazón, era que el Principado y-Kami mediante-Sultanato de su tesoro, de su Shisui estuviera lleno de paz y felicidad. Sufrir, en lo personal, ya era algo más que habitual para su persona, estaba acostumbrada al dolor y la pérdida, pero deseaba que su hijo no tuviera la desdicha de experimentarla, no se merecía ese destino. Shisui se merecía ser feliz y ella dedicaría cada día de su vida a ello, aun cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a Sasuke para hacerlo.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, hijo, no lo olvides- pidió Sakura afectuosamente, entrelazando sus manos con las de Shisui.

Sus palabras eran un consuelo para Shisui a quien si bien le temblaban las manos, se hubo sosegado por completo ante el cálido tacto de las manos de su madre, sonriendo ligeramente ante su promesa, asintiendo a modo de respuesta. Con su madre estaba a salvo, y se dedicaría a intentar hacerla feliz, quería volver a verla sonreír como antes…

* * *

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke y su Alteza el Príncipe Shisui!- anuncio Naruto, con voz potente.

La pérdida, la agonía y el sufrimiento eran inaguantables, fuera el caso que fuera, pero tristemente el prestigio Imperial y el deber significaba más y eran imperdonables, no podían evadirse, no importaba si se estaba muriendo por dentro, siempre había que cumplir con las expectativas y cumplir con el deber por más frívolo que sonase. Las puertas que conectaba el interior del Palacio al soberbio patio fueron abiertas por obra de los leales guardias, que hubieron permitido que el Sultan y el—ahora—Príncipe Heredero hicieran acto de presencia ante la atenta mirada de todo el ejército y las tropas del ejército Jenízaro, así como los Spahi, Pasha, Beys, Visires y Pashas que los hubieron reverenciado con solemnidad, rindiéndoles pleitesía abiertamente. La noticia de la muerte del Príncipe Daisuke era lamentable, insuperable e inolvidable, pero no se podía permanecer en el pasado para siempre, tal vez el Príncipe Shisui pudiera ser un buen Sultan en el futuro, eso solo lo diría Kami y el futuro que se cernía de ahora en más. No podían oponerse a los propios designios que demandaba y dictaba la providencia.

Que más hubiera deseado Sasuke que poder exteriorizar lo roto y agotado que se sentía, la energía que le quitaba de encima la muerte de otro de sus hijos, aquel que había sido el mejor candidato para sucederlo, pero debía ignorar esos sentimientos, lo que el Imperio necesitaba no era que se comportara como un hombre, padre o esposo; no, necesitaban que se comportar como un soberano, un Sultan, y no podía olvidarlo. Además de la infaltable corona Imperial, el Sultan portaba un riguroso y sencillo Kaftan de sea color negro, enlutado tanto por protocolo como por deseo propio, de cuello alto y cerrado por una serie de siete botones que iban desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, pero que pasaba practicante inadvertido por obra de elegante y enlutado abrigo de terciopelo plagado de estampados de hilo cobrizo que replicaban el emblema delos Uchiha, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros con hombreras y cuello posterior hecho de piel, y perfectamente cerrado y ceñido a su cuerpo a la altura del abdomen por un fajín de terciopelo de igual color. Sin perder la rigurosidad que lo caracterizaba ni la autoridad de su temple, hubo ocupad su único e incuestionable lugar sobre el torno, esperando que—como dictaba la tradición y el protocolo—que su hijo hablase y manifestase la voluntad que algún día fuese a tener como futuro gobernante del Imperio y el Sultanato.

-Agradezco a Kami de todo corazón por haber visto a un ser tan insignificante como yo- oro Shisui para sí mismo.

Afortunadamente el tono en que Shisui había pronunciado esta petición o agradecimiento a la providencia era sutil, apenas y murmullo, de otro modo el ejército entero y muchos de los presentes se hubieran sentido confundidos por esta falta ante el protocolo que demandaba frialdad en un momento así. Sasuke vislumbro con reproche y de sola sayo el rosto de su hijo que efectivamente no parecía comprender el peso que todos ellos-el Imperio-tenían sobre sus hombros, un peso al que no podían ni debían renunciar. En lo alto de la torre de justicia, en el interior, la Sultana Haseki, sus hijas y aquellos más cercanos a su persona contemplaban todo en silencio, y Sakura en especial oraba porque Shisui pudiera fingir al menos, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por él, pero necesitaba que él supiera fingir, de otro modo estarían perdidos. Irguiendo la cabeza y carraspeando inaudiblemente, el Príncipe Heredero entrelazo sutilmente la mirada con la de su madre, sabiendo que estaba observándolo, que estaba ahí por y para él.

-Yo soy el Príncipe Shisui- declaro sin titubeo, recordando la forma de hablar de su madre e intentando emularla lo más posible. -Les juro que, a lo largo de mi vida, seré misericordioso, generoso y amable con ustedes, este Imperio mantendrá su justicia, no se permitirá la opresión- juro para sí mismo así como para cada uno de los presentes, intentando no flaquear y grabándose a fuego estas palabras de forma inconsciente.

Tenía miedo, era joven e inexperto, sentía como si el peso del mundo fuese a destrozar sus frágiles hombros y sus nervios, no quiera le torno, no quería ser Sultan, no le interesaba el poder ni la gloria o el Sultanato, en lo absoluto; solo quería vivir estar junto a su madre hasta que Kami lo permitiese, solo quería tener la misma vida pacifica que había tenidos desde su nacimiento, ajeno a las responsabilidades gubernamentales que nada tenían que ver con él, pero la vida era un as que giraba y cambiaba el rumbo de las vidas de los seres que tanto ansiaban ser humildes y por lo mismo es que elegir no era una opción, jamás lo había sido. No había pronunciado esas palabra porque fueran propias de él, las había pronunciado porque era correcto y porque eso era lo que el pueblo quería oír, la misma paz que su madre garantizaría, esto hizo que los soldados de ambos regimientos y cada uno de los presentes se sintiera más que satisfecho, estallando en inmediatos vítores que simbolizaban un nuevo inicio para todo y todos; un futuro glorioso en los días venideros.

-¡Larga vida al Sultan Sasuke!

-¡Larga vida al Príncipe Shisui!

Desde la torre de la justicia, todo era contemplado en silencio, el silencio que evocaba la tristeza en cada uno de los presentes por el voluntario luto al que se sometían para así intentar calmar sus corazones y expresar o liberar parte de su dolor, justo como era el caso de las Sultanas Sakura y Aratani que llevaban el mayor de los pesos, habiendo perdido a un hijo-en el caso de Sakura-y un esposo-en el caso de Aratani-en una sola noche, algo que nunca podrían recuperar, una vida que apenas y había podido ser vivida, dejándolas a toda ellas y al Imperio en la cuerda floja, a expensas de la providencia y la justicia que Kami tuviera a bien ejercer sobre ellos. El mismo caso era la Sultana Mikoto que si bien era una especialista en camuflar sus sentimientos, por una vez parecía frágil como un cristal a punto de caer y romperse, con su figura ataviada por un sencillo vestido negro de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas cerradas al interior de las muñecas por tres diminutos botones de diamante, y de escote redondo, pero ligeramente en V; sobre el vestido una chaqueta de seda cubierta por encaje color negro que conformada un escote redondo—con hombreras y cuello posterior hecho de piel color negro—que era cerrado por cuatro botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre bajo el cual se abría para exponer la falda del vestido inferior, y sin mangas. Su larga melena de rizos caía libremente tras su espalda por obra de una sencilla diadema de oro en forma de cintillo—que sostenía además un largo velo color negro que caía tras su espalda—que replicaba pequeños capullos de rosa, con una gruesa cadena que caía como una hamaca formando una V que dejaba caer una piedra de ónix en forma de lagrima sobre su frente a la par de unos sencillos pendientes de una de oro y diamantes en forma de lagrima con un par de ónix homologas en su centro.

Junto a su hermana mayor y tan formal como se esperaba que luciese se encontraba la Sultana Shina que por primera vez no se esforzaba en impresionar a nadie, sino en únicamente refleja el dolor que sentía mediante sus ropajes, como su madre y hermanas. Un sencillo vestido negro de seda color negro, escote redondeo y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas se calzaba a su figura, pero opacado por un chal o abrigo superior de tafetán negro sutilmente bordado en hilo cobrizo, cerrado bajo el busto formando un escote en V, mangas holgadas desde los hombros y que llegaban a cubrir las manos, así como falda abierta bajo el vientre. Su largo cabello rubio castaño—lejos de cualquier reproche—se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca y oculto por un lago velo color negro que era sostenido de una sencilla diadema de oro ribeteada en un sinnúmero de cristales y piedras ónix en conjunto de unos pendientes de cristal ónix en forma de lágrima.

Pero tal vez el caso más significativo y similar al de su progenitora no fuera sino el de la Sultana Sarada cuyo rostro pálido y carente de ánimo evocaba el inmediato amor de quien sea que estuviera próximo, acompañada por su hijo Izuna, que no se apartaba de su lado, siendo su absoluto respaldo como ella tanto lo necesitaba. Un sencillo vestido de gasa semitransparente cubría su figura, de mangas holgadas que llegaban a cubrir las manso, y cuello alto que se traslucía de igual modo, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de seda ribeteada en encaje, de escote redondo, calzada a su figura, falda cerrada y detallada a la curvatura de sus caderas, muslos y piernas, y mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos. Su largo cabello azabache estaba peinado en una elegante trenza que se recogía tras su nuca, oculta por un largo velo color negro sostenido por la sencilla corona de plata y ónix sobre su cabeza que emulaba una estructura ascendente, a juego con unos pendientes de cuna de plata y diamantes en forma de ovalo con un cristal ónix homólogo en su centro.

Ya solo le quedaba un hijo, era consciente de ello y se juraba a si misma el protegerlo con su vida, el morir de la peor de las formas existentes de ser necesario con tal de mantener a salvo a Shisui, de garantizar que su hijo tuviera un futuro seguro, ya sea como Sultan o no, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande, al estaba carcomiendo por dentro, la devastaba minuto a minuto. Por más pensativa que se encontrase por proteger a Shisui, no podía sacar a Daisuke de su mente; su sol, su león, su Sultan victorioso. _Te han separado de mi lado hijo mío, has hecho que el cielo y la tierra lloren por tu ausencia, al igual que mi corazón y mi alma, no existe nadie en este mundo que pueda ocupar tu lugar,_ pensó la Haseki con tristeza, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, cerrando los ojos e intentando mitigar en solitario su propio dolor, pero resultaba algo casi imposible pese a su experiencia. _Y el vacío que dejaste en nuestro corazones nunca podrá ser llenado por nada ni nadie, las alas de todos los ángeles que batían fulgurantes…han perdido su brillo, y el día de hoy todos derraman sus lágrimas por ti, el dolor que siento por perderte es tan inmenso que siquiera tengo fuerzas para llorar, de lo contrario le demostraría a todo el mundo lo que significa morir junto a un hijo, porque te has llevado todo de mí…_

Se sentía débil, frágil como una hoja que se llevaba el viento, y aun cuando se encontrase frente a la ventana, acompañada de sus hijas, hubo de recurrir a apoyarse ligeramente en el barandal de esta al sentirse al borde de un desmayo, inmediatamente socorrida por Sarada a Izumi que se observaron con preocupación, así como Shina y Mikoto tras ellas. La pequeña Hanan, sujetando la mano de Kin, se sobresaltó y pensó acudir junto a su madre, pero no sabía si estaba bien. _Mi león, mi sol, mi Príncipe, mi Sultan…dejaste este mundo tan repentinamente que el imperio y la felicidad han sido destruidos para mí, ya no volveré a sentir alegría porque te arrebataron de mis brazos_ , se zafo lentamente del agarre de Izumi y Sarada, haciéndoles saber que estaba bien, pero Tenten supo que no era así, no solo la enfermedad la afectaba más cada día, sino también su propio dolor que solo contribuía a empeorar su delicada condición. _Mi amado hijo, siempre te vieron como a un futuro gobernante…pero para mí siempre fuiste un glorioso Sultan al que solo en mis anhelos y sueños veré como el gobernante absoluto del mundo,_ Sakura inspiro sutil pero profundamente, apretando los ojos para contener toda lagrima que deseara liberar, porque ese no era el momento adecuado para ello _. Si llorara en este momento, podría desatar una tempestad, por eso lo mejor es que dejar que mi corazón llore y sangre en secreto…derramar lágrimas no es suficiente para quitar el dolor que siento a cada momento, sintiendo que muero, ahogándome y pensando en tu nombre._

Quería sufrir, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería expresar cuan herida se sentía en realidad sin que nadie tuviera motivo para silenciarla, pero eso era imposible. Su condición como miembro de la familia Imperial y Haseki del Sultan le demandaba el sacrificio de su propios sentimientos, de su independencia e individualidad, de su ser. No había probado bocado alguno desde la noche anterior, tampoco había bebido nada más que la medicina y solo porque Tenten había sido muy insistente. Deseaba simplemente dejarse morir, pero no era lo bastante cobarde ni tonta para dejar a su hijo solo en un momento tan crucial; debía estar ahí para él. Afortunadamente no tenía por qué hablar, no con Tenten presente y que sabía que era su deber representar su voluntad en ese momento, en ese momento en que le faltaba la voz.

-Kami acompañe a nuestro Príncipe, Sultana- oro la leal servidora y amiga de la Sultana Haseki que hablo en su nombre, sabiendo perfectamente que apenas y tenía fuerzas o voluntad para hablar.

-Amén, Tenten, amén- secundo Mikoto, preocupada por la tristeza expresada en el semblante de su madre y el preocupante silencio que mantenía.

-No podemos olvidar que nosotras somos el único apoyo de Shisui, sin excepción- recordó Izumi, que no apartaba su mirada de su mellizo que permanecía de pie junto al trono Imperial, orando silenciosamente por él.

Su madre era una mujer indiscutiblemente fuerte, y vaya que todas ellas lo sabían por haber heredado su mismo carácter sin quebranto alguno, pero por causa de lo mismo es que sabían que esto era una espada de doble filo, porque esta seguridad y fortaleza era un engaño; por dentro todas, en especial su madre, eran frágiles como cristales a borde del abismo. Ellas solo habían perdido a su hermanos, su madre por otro lado había sido arrancada de su hogar a muy temprana edad, había perdido a sus padres y hermanas, a sus hijos, a sus nietos…a todos en el Imperio de les sorprendía que pudiera seguir en pie, nadie, absolutamente nadie más soportaría tanto sin un motivo aparente…pero lo había, ese motivo era el Imperio y el futuro que aguardaba a las siguientes generaciones, ¿Por qué luchar si ellos eran seres terrenos que morirían? Porque algún día alguien más los sucedería y e inspiraría en ellos para lograr victorias mayores, tal vez no pudieran hacer lo mismo que ellos y sin la sangre fría que ellos tenían, pero serian el foco de elogios, serian leyendas.

-También tenemos de nuestro lado a Naruto, eso nos garantiza la autoridad necesaria- menciono Sarada para sorpresa de todos os presentes salvo su madre que ya sabía lo que iba a decir, ella misma se lo había dicho anteriormente. -Su Majestad ha decidido que el puesto anteriormente empleado por Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha como Visir, ahora pertenezca a Naruto Uzumaki- se expresó la Uchiha, observando al aludido por entre el enrejado de la ventana, sonriendo ligeramente satisfecha.

-Es una señal- vaticino Shina, desviando su mirada hacia el exterior, sonriendo para si al ver la cercanía del Uzumaki con el trono, y todo gracias a la lealtad que les guardaba, -el camino se abre para nosotras y nuestros aliados se multiplican- añadió orgullosa y segura.

Lo sentía, podría respirar tranquila eta vez y todo gracias a la decisión que Sasuke—consciente o inconscientemente—había tomado y que le permitiría mantener a salvo a Shisui con más facilidad; Kakashi, Konohamaru, Boruto, Mitsuki, Abaza Tekka y ahora Naruto, sus aliados más poderosos alcanzaban la gloria y eso continuaría sucediendo, arrinconaría a sus enemigos y destruiría a los opresores, se sacrificaría a si misma de era necesario pero su hijo, su tesoro; su Shisui, no correría los peligros y amenazas que si habían tenido que soportar Baru, Itachi, Kagami, Rai y Daisuke. Sasuke se había acercado a ella, había estado ahí para reconfortarla, ambos se habían apoyado el uno al otro en el momento de mayor dolor que podían haber imaginado, pero eso no cambiaba nada, Sasuke seguía siendo un enemigo con que lidiar y si ella no delimitaba los riesgos, nadie más lo haría. Aun albergaba esperanzas de que todo volviese a ser tal y como había sido en su día, siempre lo haría, pero su Shisui la preocupaba mil veces más. Sus sentimientos como esposa habían pasado al plano menos importante, todo lo que quería era ser una madre incondicional para Shisui y lo seria, al precio que fuera y pasando por encima de quien sea que tuviera que pasar.

-No se confíen- hablo Sakura finalmente, con su voz quebrada y hecha un nudo doloroso, -ahora empieza la guerra realmente- dicto, apretando los puños hasta herirse la palma e las manos con las uñas.

No volvería a permitir la muerte de otro de sus hijos.

* * *

 _1641/5 años después_

El tiempo había pasado con más rapidez de la que los habitantes del Palacio lo hubieran considerado posible. El tiempo curaba todas las heridas o eso es lo que se creía y quizá fuese así, no se podía olvidar pero el paso del tiempo había hecho más tolerante el sufrimiento, el Príncipe Shisui se había mantenido alejado de la política a pesar de su nuevo rango, dedicándose únicamente a procrear a más sucesores que pudieran heredar el trono en el futuro ya fuese que el fuera Sultan algún día o no, habiendo engendrado tres hijos y dos hijas de sus tres Sultanas. El Sultan se había dado por vencido a imponerle cualquier responsabilidad demasiado demandante, o al menos se decidía a ignorar los deslices de su hijo mientras su Haseki, la Sultana Sakura, se encargaba de administrar la corte, el Harem y cumplir incluso con las funciones que le correspondían a Shisui. Con todo en orden, hasta hora, era imposible discutir, o al menos así habían pasado los años en que el Sultan y su Haseki parecían volver a estar próximos, como si nada. La cocina del Palacio era el puto de mayor ajetreo aquel día, el Príncipe Shisui había acudido a una fiesta de compromiso días antes y ahora regresaría al Palacio, y la Sultana Sakura había ordenado que le fuera preparado un recibimiento más que digno de cualquier Sultan, coa a la que el Sultan Sasuke no había objetado en lo absoluto. Tenten ingresaba a la cocina por décima vez en menos de una hora, impaciente al ver que Karui—la chef—no terminaba de preparar la comida para el banquete que sucedería en el jardín.

-Karui, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- rebatía Tenten, reiterando aquella pregunta por Kami sabía que vez. -La Sultana Sakura quiere que todo esté listo a tiempo- apresuro con un actuar casi dictatorial pero debidamente firme.

-Deja ya de presionarme, Tenten, no saldrá mejor si me apresuras tanto- se quejó la aludida, terminando de condimentar la comida mientras dirigía a sus ayudantes que servían los postres y otros que terminaban de cocinar la carne.

-Menos cháchara y más trabajo- apremio la pelicastaña, chasqueando los dedos, no esperando meno que la excelencia y perfección como siempre, deseando complacer a su Sultana.

La enfermedad de la Sultana Sakura no remitía, su salud no era mejor en lo absoluto, de hecho distaba de ser buena, y por lo mismo es que Tenten era tan exigente, quería que cada momento que viviera su Sultan fuese el mejor, memorable y único, y si debía presionar u hostigar a cada sirviente del Palacio para que eso sucediera lo haría sin importar nada. Uno de los sirvientes de confianza de la Sultanas ingreso en la cocina, vistiendo debidamente en su calidad de sirviente pero no por ello ostentando menos importancia, su nombre era Hiroshi, era el sirviente de confianza y el mayor aliado de la Sultan Takara, sus ojos y oídos, su informante e intermediario, aquel que representaba su voluntad. Estaba en la cocina por una razón y no tardo en acercarse a unas de las asistentes de cocina que estaban libres y que podía cumplir con la indicación que traía de manos de la Sultana Takara.

-Prepara un servet para la Sultana Takara- índico Hiroshi, la mujer asintió en el acto, procediendo a acatar su orden.

-Escuche que su alteza llegara solo de Otogakure, ¿es cierto?- consulto Temari bebiendo tranquilamente

-Ni preguntes, trae a una mujer con él, nuevamente- contesto Shikamaru, degustando otro trozo de pastel.

Sentados frente la mesa en que se colocaban los postres, pasteles, dulces, carne, platillos de todas las clases y demás, se encontraban Shikamaru y su esposa Temari que disfrutaban de su único momento libre, almorzando ya que o tendrían permitido hacerlo durante el banquete, gozando del favoritismo de Karui que había preparado de antemano un poco de comida para ellos y Choji que ya se había retirado a cumplir con sus deberes y a quien había despedido con un beso. Shikamaru y Temari estaban habituados a la idea que era lidiar con los gustos del Príncipe Heredero que—en ocasiones—legaba a traer una mujer al Palacio sin que perteneciera al Harem o que fuera esclava, haciendo más que evidente que cuando veía a una mujer y esta le gustaba…era enserio. La última mujer que había tenido tal honor era Akiko que si bien no había llegado junto al Príncipe, había sido reclamada por él que había enviado órdenes muy estrictas y especificas del tipo de mujer que estaba buscando. Pero y si bien Akiko era simpática, no era para nada la clase de mujer que se hubiera esperado tener en el Harem. Afortunadamente nunca daba problemas. Las palabras de aquel matrimonio capturo la atención de Hiroshi que inmediatamente hubo pensado en la dignidad de la Sultana Takara, la Haseki del Príncipe Shisui.

-¿Mujer?, ¿Qué mujer?- indago Hiroshi, sin contener su curiosidad.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba- regaño Tenten, incrédula ante el desatino y despreocupación de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, -Hiroshi, regresa ya con la Sultana Takara- indico exasperada, recibiendo únicamente un asentimiento de parte del aludido que solo fingió apresurarse, necesitaba más información con respecto a esta " _nueva mujer_ ", -Shikamaru, Temari, ya, a trabajar- ordeno con los nervios ascendiéndole a niveles estratosféricos.

-Sigue así y te apodaremos " _Tenten, la terrible_ "- bromeo Shikamaru que no perdía su sentido del humor pese al transcurrir del tiempo sobre su persona.

-Danos unos minutos, déjanos terminar de comer- replico Temari que disfrutaba de su bien merecido descanso, habiendo trabajado toda la mañana sin haber probado bocado.

-Está bien- gruño Tenten, retirándose.

No pensaba exigirles demasiado a quienes eran sus amigos, y por lo mismo es que se hubo dado por vencida, más que dispuesta a regresar a su debido lugar; junto a al Sultan Haseki que—asistida por sus doncellas—debía de estar arreglándose para la celebración que tendría lugar. Todos aquellos pocos que eran conocedores de la enfermedad de la Sultana Sakura siempre se esforzaban por encima de su propio máximo, intentando ayudarla, conocedores de que el tiempo solo la hacía empeorar irremediablemente, ninguna de las Sultanas o Príncipes, muchos menos el Sultan, sabia de la inminente desgracia que se cernería sobre el Imperio si la Sultana Haseki moría, pero hasta que ese triste día no llegase, todos aquellos cercanos a ella vivirían por serle leales y por intentar hacer su vida un poco feliz cuando menos. Ya sin impedimento alguno para saciar su curiosidad, Hiroshi se acercó velozmente a la mesa donde estaban Shikamaru y Temari que levantaron la mirada al verlo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿De qué mujer hablan?- volvió a indagar Hiroshi

-Lo de siempre, su alteza vio a una mujer y le gusto- contesto Temari narrando todo de forma escueta pero secuencial.

-Y la traerá al Palacio- añadió Shikamaru.

Desde la llegada de Akiko había transcurrido a lo menos medio año, se esperaba que algo así no volviese a suceder ya que había muchas mujeres hermosas en el Harem, todas y cada una de ellas dispuestas a complacer al Príncipe Heredero, el único hombre del Imperio que era elegible y que podía desviar la mirada hacia las encantadoras mujeres que residían en el Harem, pero no era eso lo que indignaba a Hiroshi, de hecho, para él ya fuera una mujer del Harem o fuera del Palacio…le resultaba igual, pero no quería que la Sultana Haseki se viera desplazada, la Sultana Takara no se merecía eso. Primero había flaqueado pro la Sultana Seina que se había embarazado meses después de ella, y luego por la Sultana Masumi que se había embarazo un año después, ambas mujeres habiendo alumbrado Príncipes, y luego Akiko que si bien no era una Sultana pero que era tratada como favorita. Afortunadamente la Sultana Haseki del Príncipe Heredero estaba por encima de cualquier mujer del Harem, eso era más que obvio.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro Hiroshi, preocupado por la Sultana Takara.

-Kami mediante no será como Akiko, no podemos saciar su apetito, acabara por comernos a nosotros- bufo la rubia que en incontables ocasiones se había quedado sin paciencia por causa de la favorita del Príncipe

Shikamaru solo pudo reír ante sus palabras, porque no era una exageración en lo absoluto, tener una mujer con tal apetito en el Harem no era una bendición, era una maldición porque no sabían cómo saciar su apetito, y pensándolo bien y de ese modo es que Temari lo imito, reconociendo que todo lo referente a Akiko en el Palacio era motivo de risa. Pero dicha burla y alegría no era compartida por Hiroshi que mentalmente se cuestionó que decirle a la Sultana Takara o de qué forma minimizar el golpe. Intentando pensar en ello, Hiroshi recibió de manos de la criada una pequeña bandeja sobre la cual se hallaba una copa de cristal, plata y oro que contenía el servet.

Debía ser sincero con la Sultana Takara, o eso es lo que suponía ser lo más correcto.

* * *

Los años habían beneficiado a todos, pues pese a tantos sufrimientos el propio Sultan podía casi contemplarse con soberbia y seguridad ante el espejo, aparentando cuanto mucho cuarenta años, terminando de vestirse apropiadamente, asistido por el Hasoda Basi; Suigetsu Hosuki. Desde la madrugaba llevaba tratando toda clase asuntos de estado como acostumbraba a hacer, pero para la festividad que sucedería era casi reglamentario cambiarse ropa, o eso dictaba el protocolo en que se debía cambiar de atuendo tres veces seguidas, y eso era el mínimo. Pero todo eso eran detalles austracistas credos desde que el Imperio había nacido como tal, regido por la familia de los Uchiha, originalmente unificada mediante el ya extinto clan Otsutsuki, cambiar el orden frívolo de tales cosas banales no tenía sentido. Era mejor pasar de ellas y tolerarlas, porque a Sasuke en lo personal no le agradaba tener que regresar a sus aposentos con el fin de cambiarse por segunda vez aquel día.

Se trataba de—por sobre la usual túnica de seda color negro, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—un elegante y magnifico Kaftan gris oscuro bordado en hilo de plata, de aspecto metálico; cuello en V cerrado a cinco centímetros bajo la altura de los hombros, por cuatro botones de diamante entrelazados por cadenas de pata, hombreras y cuello posterior de terciopelo color negro, mangas hasta cinco centímetros por sobre la altura de los codos, abiertas en los costados y levemente cerradas por cadenas de plata, con mangas posteriores que oscilaban tras los brazos como lienzos, y una caída elegante que permitía la visualización de las botas de cuero color negro que usaban, todo el conjunto cerrado por un fajín de terciopelo color negro. El evento que tendría lugar no era menor importante, se trataba de una festividad, y por más serio que fuera su modo de vestir, no pensaba ser menos en un día tan importante, ya ansiando contemplar a su esposa y ver con orgullo como capturaba las miradas de todos a su alrededor con su insólita a incomparable belleza que no flaqueaba ni por un solo momento.

-¿Otra mujer?- más bien afirmo Sasuke, no sabiendo si sentirse extrañado o bien habituado a este suceso

-Si, Majestad, aparentemente estaba comprometida- menciono el Hosuki.

La monogamia era algo imposible de pedir los hombres pertenecientes a la dinastía, y eso bien lo entendía Sasuke que había levantado mucha controversia al tener solo una Haseki, una única mujer, porque la difunta Naoko nunca había entrado en una categoría supuesta siquiera, pero su hijo Shisui estaba más que dispuesto a seguir asiduamente esta práctica, con tres Sultanas a quienes volcar su atención, tres hijos y dos hijas, una favorita y un Harem que—casi por completo—que suspiraba por él. ¿Qué necesidad tenía para buscar más mujeres? Sasuke al menos no conseguía entenderlo, sabía que su elección de permanecer fiel a Sakura significaba que no podría tener más hijos, pero no le importaba, jamás podría imaginar siquiera compartir su vida, su existencia o su cama con otra mujer. No existía otra mujer más hermosa, más pura y sincera, más dedicada y amable y que pese a todos los golpes vividos se mantenía hermosa e imperturbable, porque el tiempo no pasaba para ella, era como si aún fuera el primer día en que la había visto y nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo su belleza y su autenticidad.

-Kami, los disgustos que Shisui me provoca acabaran matándome- mascullo el Uchiha, bufando para sí mismo, pero forzándose a ser paciente con los deslices de su hijo y su fijaciones por mujeres que nada tenían que ver con el Palacio y a quienes al final se veía forzado a aceptar que permanecieran allí, -no quiero problemas, ¿está claro?- dictó, inamovible. -Ya hemos lidiado con bastante, encárgate de que esa mujer no cause revuelo en el Harem- ordeno al Hasoda Basi que lo reverencio de inmediato a modo de respuesta.

-Si, majestad- confirmo Suigetsu.

Akiko le era indiferente, Masumi y su conducta irreprochable merecían todos los elogios, aún más cuando el único hijo de ella y Shisui había sido nombrado en su honor, casi como el presagio de un segundo Sultan Sasuke, Seina al igual que para Sakura era muy favorecida a sus ojos, su actuar dulce y su permanente conformismo y buen humor la apegaban al antiguo canon que había sido instruido por la Sultana Sanavber, la madre del Sultan Baru I, y por lo mismo es que Sakura y él habían coincidido y nombrado el hijo de ella y Shisui como Hashirama en honor al magnifico gobernante del Imperio, el mayor de los Sultanes. Y luego estaba Takara, Sasuke debía se reconocer que había confiado en ella desde el primer momento, era inteligente, astuta, cauta, precavida, cariñosa y muy valiente,, por obviar lo bella que era indudablemente, por lejos era su predilecta de entre las Sultanas de su hijo. No podía pedir que la mujer que trajera Shisui superase sus expectativas, era consciente de ello.

Solo podía esperar que esta nueva mujer no trajera problemas.

* * *

Las flores del Palacio habitualmente era una alusión ara elogiar a las bellezas del harem, a las concubinas, a las odaliscas, a las favoritas y a las Sultanas, ya fuera de sangre real o por haber alumbrado a Príncipes, pero lejos de esta parafernalia, cuando una mujer del Palacio—más enfáticamente una Sultana—mencionaba o pensaba en la palabra _flores_ , era precisa y físicamente aquello y Takara lo corroboro, sentada sobre el diván frente a su tocador, siendo agasajada y arreglada por sus doncellas, más contemplando con serenidad las rosas rojas que estaban colocada en un elegante jarrón dorado con joyas incrustadas sobre su tocador, y cuyo dulce perfume aspiraba amenamente. Sobre la mesa, tras el tocador y tras la Sultana Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, se hallaban dispersadas una serie de hermosas joyas, tocas seleccionadas para que la encantadora Sultana las usase, una de las doncellas dispersaba incienso por la habitación, tal y como indicaba la costumbre para la buenaventura, embriagando la estancia con aquel celestial y floral perfume. Otra de sus doncellas, de pie tras ella, terminaba de rizar su cabello naranja, habitualmente liso mientras su compañera impregnaba el cuello de la Sultana con un suave perfume de esencia de jazmín.

Takara se sentía plena y serena en el poder, no prestando protesta alguna en tanto una de las doncellas pidió su mano izquierda, colocando en su dedo anular una sortija de oro cuyos bordes ovalados eran adornados por diamante y en el centro se encontraba un topacio cortado y pulido en forma ovalada en el centro de aquella cuna. Se mantuvo imperturbable frente al espejo mientras terminaban de maquillarla muy escasamente, con la naturalidad que tanto requería ser una mujer joven y hermosa que exponía su deslumbrante faz al mundo, aceptando con solemnidad la corona que fue puesta sobre su cabeza. La gloria del Sultanato era al que le fascinaba, entre más poder viera y tuviera a su alcance más feliz era. Esa era la vida más perfecta que hubiera podido llegar a imaginar en su humilde pasado como una simple plebeya ucraniana traída al Palacio por formar parte del Harem y que ahora era una de las mujeres más poderosas del Imperio. Los guardias jenízaros fuera de la habitación abrieron las puertas sin dilación, permitiendo a Hiroshi ingresar en la habitación, maravillándose con la visión que significaba la Sultana Haseki, teniendo que esforzarse por no perder la visión del entorno y tropezar, manteniendo en su lugar un perfecto equilibrio, sosteniendo la bandeja que contenía el servet.

-Sultana, traje un servet para usted- señalo respetuosamente.

-Gracias, Hiroshi- sonrió Takara.

La sonrisa no desapareció del rostro de Hiroshi mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre el tocador, observando serenamente la Sultana que tomo la copa y bebió recatadamente para aclararse la garganta, sonriéndole como respuesta ante la amistad que llevaban años compartiendo y que los hacia guardar una sincera amistad entre sí. La Sultana Takara era, a entender de Hiroshi, la mujer más bella del Palacio, siempre destacando pro su juventud y aparente perfección, siempre impresionaba a todos, sobre eso no existía duda alguna, más en ese momento—de pie frente a la Sultana Takara que lo observo un tanto confundida por su mirada—sabía que faltaba un detalle para que luciese totalmente perfecta y sabía que detalle era ese. Hacia un tiempo atrás, por el nacimiento de la Sultana Seramu, la muja menor de la Sultan Takara, el Sultan Sasuke le había obsequiado a la Sultana un collar muy valioso, ordenado especialmente al orfebre de la corte y que en ese momento resulto la pieza perfecta con que alagar en demasía y magnificencia a la Sultana Haseki.

-Destella su hermosa, Sultana- contemplo Hiroshi, embelesado, -pero…le falta algo- pronuncio, visualizando aquello que la haría lucir aun más perfecta y magnifica de lo que ya era.

Intrigada por su opinión, que siempre tenía fundamento, Takara aguardo, viendo por el reflejo del espejo como Hiroshi se dirigía hacia el levador junto a la elegante cama, donde se hallaba un pequeño cofre de caoba bañado en plata y que no dudo en abrir, tomando el collar que se hallaba en el interior. Una cadena de perlas simplemente perfecta conformaba la estructura que sostenía un dije de escamas de plata que replicaba ale emblema Imperial de los Uchiha, en el centro un diamante que brillaba como si de un arcoíris se tratase y de los bordes del emblema del abanico pendían en total cinco sarcillos de plata que sostenían cristales en forma de lagrima, una creación hermosa incalculablemente halagadora que Hiroshi no dudo en colocar alrededor el cuello de la Sultana, cerrando sin titubeo el broche, observando como el talle del collar era absolutamente magnifico, calzando a la perfección la curvatura del cuello la Sultana que, sentada frente al tocador, no dudo en su gusto estético ante aquella elección, sonriendo a la vez que posaba su mano sobre el dije que representaba a la dinastía y lo que era; una Sultana.

-Ahora si luce magnifica- sonrió Hiroshi, observando el reflejo de la encantadora Haseki.

-Cuanto me conoces- felicito Takara, sonriendo radiante y acariciando el dije del sublime collar.

-He estado junto a usted desde el primer día en que llego a este Palacio, Sultana- rememoro Hiroshi, quitándose esmero y desacreditando sus logros personales, únicamente ensalzándola a ella, -claro que la conozco- menciono con veneración a quien no solo era su Sultana, sino también su mejor amiga y su mundo.

Takara se observó con tolerada vanidad frente al espejo, siempre dispuesta a impresionar a quien la viera, cautivando las miradas de todos, intentando ser tan elogiable como la Sultana Sakura quien tenía sobre si la mirada más importante de todo el Imperio; la mirada del Sultan Sasuke. Un encantador vestido de seda azul cubría su cuerpo, de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, de escote cuadrado y ribeteado en encaje decorado con diamantes en el contorno de escote, en los hombro, los lados del corpiño cuyo centro estaba hecho de seda celeste grisáceo así como la falda que se dividía en dos, una capa inferior—color celeste—y una superior cuyos bordes, dobladillo y contorno estaban ribeteados en el mismo halagador encaje, y cuya tela estaba bordada en hilo color zafiro que creaba un impresionante contraste gracias a la luz, con una especie de cola o estola que se formaba e la espalda y que oscilaba tras ella. Su largo cabello naranja, peinado en encantadores rizos caía sobre su hombro derecho levemente recogido en una especie coleta, resaltando de cualquier forma un par de largos pendientes de plata, diamante y cristal con dijes en forma de flor de jazmín, intercalados en vertical hasta casi llegarle a las altura de los hombros, y sobre su cabello una hermosa corona de plata recubierta por diamantes, ónix, zafiros y topacios, creando una estructura en ascensión que emulaba capullos de rosa y diminutas flores de jazmín.

Sin necesidad de órdenes, las puertas aledañas a sus aposentos y que conectaban con la habitación de sus hijos fue abierta por las doncellas que allí residían y que se encargaban esmeradamente de su cuidado, y a quienes Takara volteo a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro, levantándose del tocador y alisándose sutilmente la falda. Ahí estaban sus dos hijos, su vida y su razón de existir; Itachi de casi cinco años cuyo atractivo y encanto era incuestionable, y Seramu de apenas un año, una bebé preciosa a sus ojos y que en el futuro sería una joven aún más encantadora. Itachi por su parte había heredado las habituales y nobles características del linaje de los Uchiha; piel clara como el alabastro, ojos de profundidad intensa e inmensa, y semejantes a dos ónix y cabello azabache, por no mencionar el valor que siempre tenía y que nunca lo hacia guardar silencio, en el mejor de los sentidos Por otro lado, Seramu había heredado su mismo tono de piel blanquecino y marfilado, con los miso orbes ónix de su hermano pero cabello castaño anaranjado que denotaba su herencia materna y sus matriarcales origines ucranianos, más no haciéndola parecer una extrajera, sino que haciéndola ver tan única y perfecta como solo ella podía serlo.

-Itachi, mi Príncipe- arrullo Takara, inclinándose hasta hallarse a la altura de su hijo a quien el acaricio el rostro, -¿desayunaste bien?- consulto maternalmente

-Si, mamá, comí todo- contesto el pequeño, sonriéndole a su madre, la mujer más bella del mundo a su entender.

-¿Le ocurre algo a Seramu?, se ve pálida- se preocupó la Sultana, irguiéndose para prestar atención a su hija, jugando los pequeños rizos anaranjados de su pequeña.

-En lo absoluto, Sultana, gracias a Kami está bien- sosegó su doncella que siempre se encargaba de la salud y cuidado de la pequeña bebé.

-Prepárenlos para el banquete- ordeno Takara, besando la frente de pequeña a modo de despedida y acariciando los cabellos de su Príncipe que se abrazó a su cintura.

Despidió con su mirada y una sonrisa a sus hijos que hubieron sido escoltados fuera de la habitación, por sus doncellas, maravillada por la forma en que crecían y como la enorgullecían cada día más. En un Palacio como aquel, fiarse de los amigos no era sensato porque la lealtad podía ser vendida y comprada, pero si amaba a alguien con todo su corazón ese alguien eran sus hijos, tanto porque eran su sangre y habían nacido de ella, como por el conocimiento que tenia de que ascendería mediante ellos, si Shisui era Sultan algún día Itachi sería el heredero del Sultanato y siguiente Sultan, Seramu sería una Sultana poderosa, ¿cómo no ver la inmensa gloria que se abría y extendía para ella cada día? Su futuro está ahí, en ese Palacio, y su destino era la grandeza más absoluta, no dudaba de ello. Takara espero hasta que las puertas se hubieron cerrado tras sus hijos y hubiera estado segura de hallarse a solas con Hiroshi para admitir que había algo que quería decirle, si Hiroshi se jactaba de conocerla, ella lo conocía igual de bien a él y había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hiroshi? Es obvio que sucede algo- evidencio Takara, dándole carta blanca para expresar lo que hiciera falta.

Por más que las doncellas de la Sultana fueran leales o aparentasen serlo, Hiroshi quería hallarse a solas con la Sultana para decirle lo que el Príncipe Shisui había decidido hacer, por lo mismo y bastando una sutil mirada suya es que todas las doncella presentes en la habitación no hubieron tardado en entender su orden y salir ágilmente del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de la Sultana Takara que ya de por si comprendió que algo malo sucedía ante esta acción que pocas veces—por no decir ninguna—tenía lugar. Se respiraba paz en el Palacio, paz gracias a las responsabilidades que el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura llevaban sobre sus hombros, pero Takara de todas formas—y pese a las pocas circunstancias en que sucedieran—estaba habituada a las malas noticias y a los conflictos, manteniendo a raya a Seina, Masumi y Akiko, batallando por la autoridad cortesana que tenía y merecía engrandecer por el bienestar de sus hijos y en pro de saciar su propia ambición sin límites.

-Su alteza, el Príncipe Shisui, ha traído a una mujer con él desde Otogakure- soltó Hiroshi, bajando la mirada por temor a ver el dolor en la mirada de la Haseki de Príncipe Heredero.

Siempre había algo nuevo que esperar en ese Palacio, un nuevo golpe, una nueva infidelidad de Shisui que veía a otras mujer, in dudas en engañarla e ignorarla, pero estando donde estaba, Takara tenía con quien quejarse, en quien buscar explicaciones, y con eso debía contentarse, o al menos por ahora, manteniendo su dignidad. Fue visible, por una fracción de segundo, que la noticia de esta infidelidad o fascinación de Shisui hería a Takara, pero apenas y duro un instante antes de que la Haseki solidificase su mirada y mantuviera la frente en alto, como si nada ocurriese, porque sabía que el sentimentalismo no servía de nada. Si aspiraba a lograr tanto como deseaba los sentimientos no tenían espacio en su vida...

Solo si le eran útiles.

* * *

El Harem desde siempre había sido una institución, un símbolo de que detrás de ese poder y autoridad que había para gobernar no se era realmente libre, cada mujer ansiando ocupar un lugar en el lecho del Sultan o del Príncipe, y de tener ese honor y esta embarazadas, orar continuamente; _que sea niño, que sea niño y si es niño que llegue al trono._ La única tarea de una mujer en el Harem que fuese favorita, era alumbrar un hijo varón y, una vez ostentando el rango de Sultana, criar y educar al Príncipe hasta volverlo alguien poderoso mediante la educación que la misma mujer había recibido en el Harem, desde su llegada hasta que un hombre de importancia—el Sultan, el Príncipe, los Pashas o Visires—se sintiera cautivado por ella. Pero del mismo modo el Harem también era un institución educativa y regida por leyes que contaba con todo cuanto fuese necesario para educar a las jóvenes que habrían de ser Sultanas, sirvientas o la esposa de algún Pasha o Visir.

Después de la Sala del Consejo Real y el patio en que tenía lugar los divanes abiertos, el Harem era una de las áreas más grandes de todo el Palacio, había maestros, sirvientes y demás, con un promedio de 20 o 30 habitaciones que correspondían al pabellón de las concubinas vírgenes, un área especial para las favoritas, y otra área aledaña para las encargadas del Harem y la administradora del tesoro, quienes tenían sus propios aposentos, privados e individuales, mientas que el resto de las mujeres del Harem compartían habitación entre sí. Además los nombres de las mujeres no se registraban si no era Sultanas, ese era el lado más despiadado del Imperio Uchiha, la esclavitud y la marginación de la clase o elite más alta hacia aquello que eran débiles o inferiores. Las mujeres no tenía la misma versatilidad u opción de los hombres, no podían ocupar cargos públicos de excelencia política, no eran libres, no podían vivir sin un hombre a su lado, no podían sobresalir ni trabajar por su cuenta o tener voz, era horrible, se podía morir con tremenda facilidad o ser encerrada en el calabozo por cometer un nimio e insignificante error. Se trataba de una continua lucha por la supervivencia, de cualquier modo, ya se fuera fuerte o débil; siempre se estaba cerca de la muerte.

Pero y si bien la Sultana Sakura permitía u ordenaba la libertad de todos los sirvientes y concubinas tras tres años en el Palacio, algo jamás visto en el pasado; la intriga, al competitividad y la ambición aún existía, el Sultan no desviaba siquiera a su vista hacia las mujeres que allí residían, todos sabían que solo la Sultana tenia semejante privilegio y ello causaba envidia, ¿Qué clase mujer era más allá de lo perfecta que se veía? Si podía ser la única amante y mujer del soberano más poderoso del mundo que jamás pensaba en ninguna otra…Kami, debía de ser una mujer realmente magnifica más allá de su abismal e inolvidable belleza, por no hablar de su bondad. Quizá si fuera un ángel como se rumoraba. Por lo mismo las mujeres del Harem estaban allí para satisfacer las necesidades sexuales del Príncipe Shisui, aspirando a ser dignas de él y merecer estar al menos una sola noche en su cama.

El Canon más habitual era al belleza de piel clara y cabello oscuro, ojos de igual tono y una figura curvilínea y perfecta, inocente o bien voluptuosa. Cuando la Sultana Sakura había llegado al Palacio y se había vuelto la Haseki del Sultan, la belleza exótica se había vuelto una añadidura al Imperio, así como un físico inocente que se volvía erótico y halagador con los embarazos, en si una mujer que se forjaba para el hombre que la deseara y cuya belleza, como era el caso de la Sultana Sakura, se volvía simplemente insuperable. Pero así como el Canon de belleza había variado con la predilección del Sultan Sasuke por su esposa, los gusto del Príncipe Shisui eran mucho más…particulares, el caso más claro era el de Akiko que, sentada frente a una pequeña mesa, comía todos los platos repletos de dulces, piezas de carne y todo cuanto pudiese ambicionarse probar, con su figura rechoncha y tierna pero pese a no ser curvilínea como el resto de las jóvenes del Harem, Akiko de igual modo era muy encantadora, con una sonrisa luminosa y brillante cabello castaño dorado, con ojos color aguamarina. Incluso la Sultana Sakura la consideraba mucho, y la considera muy divertida, más que conocedora del lugar que Akiko tenía en el corazón de Shisui.

-Habrá un banquete para el Príncipe Shisui, Akiko- comento Seina, sentada junto a Akiko en compañía de Masumi, por si es que esto no era recordado por la glotona pero divertida favorita del Príncipe, -si esperaras un poco tal vez podríamos comer todos juntos- animo sin perder su dulce y amigable sonrisa.

La encantadora Seina no podía ignorarse, ella y su belleza embriagadoramente dulce, sonrisa cálida y amigable, y su quietud y alegría que siempre serenaba todo a su alrededor. A Akiko no le resultaba extraño que la Sultana Sakura la favoreciese y apreciase tanto como Sultana, a decir verdad Seina era muy querida por todos, pero pese a poseer tanto reconocimiento y cariño de la familia Imperial, siempre vestía sencillamente, sus coronas eran debidamente formales pero no con el fin de expresar un lujo superfluo como hacia Takara, solo sencillez y una paz encantadora. Era hermosa, pero su belleza no era tan impresionante si es que esa era la cuestión, la belleza que tenía era tierna y casi angelical, pero su personalidad la hacía sumamente encantadora,; piel blanca y sonrosada, ojos dulces y expresivos de color avellana, nariz pequeña y adorable así como labios finos y que siempre dibujaban una sonrisa que hacia brillar su rostro, largos rizos castaños miel que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornados por una hermosa pero sencilla corona y una figura delicada y muy femenina. Pero, no por su aspecto inocente es que Seina era menos inteligente, al contrario, sabia de muchas cosas ya que adoraba a la Sultana Sakura, pero era una pacificadora, los conflictos no le gustaban, y quizá esto es lo que la hacía ser tan próxima a la Haseki del Sultan.

Por otro lado y sentada frente a Seina, a quien consideraba su mejor amiga, se encontraba Masumi, le tercera Sultana del Príncipe Heredero, tal vez Masumi fuera más hermosa que Seina, había personas que lo pensaban pero era difícil sentir favoritismo al verlas juntas porque sus tipos de belleza eran contrarios entre sí. Masumi lucia ingeniosa, dulce pero no tonta, carismática y atenta, de rostro suave y redondo con piel blanca como la leche, ojos gatunos de un profundo color negro similar a las gemas de ónix, cejas suaves pero arqueadas, nariz y labios perfectos, una larga melena de ondas azabaches que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda adornadas por una sencilla corona, y una figura muy halagadora y curvilínea. Al igual que en el caso de Seina, Masumi era muy querida por la Sultana Sakura y las demás Sultanas del Palacio, su actitud alegre y cálida así como su conformismo la hacían alguien agradable de tratar y que—justo como Seina—siempre tenía amigos muy importantes a su alrededor y que jamás la traicionaban, tal vez por ser tan semejantes entre si es que Seina y ella se llevaban tan bien.

-¿Y morir de inanición?- pregunto la rubia, horrorizada. -No te preocupes, Seina, para entonces ya tendré hambre otra vez- rió cantarinamente, volviendo su atención su comida.

Sin un impedimento a sus planes, Akiko siguió devorando tranquilamente su comida para incredulidad de ambas Sultanas que solo pudieron observarse entre sí, sonriendo para sí mismas por aquella irrisoria visión, después de todo Akiko…era Akiko, y nunca cambiaria. Esperaban ansiosamente la llegada del Príncipe Heredero a quien no se diputaban, sabían que solo eran mujeres que debían satisfacerlo y alumbrar a sus hijo a quienes criaban y amaban con esmero, su momento de gloria llegaría en el futuro, hasta entonces y aun con la posibilidad de que alguna de ellas fuese Madre Sultana en el futuro, no pensaban terminar su amistad por ello, les parecía ridículo. Pero de todas formas lo apreciaban y querían mucho, gracias a él eran mujeres libres y madres, sabían de su enfermedad mental y siempre que podían se dedicaban a serenarlo y hacerlo sentir bien. El leal sirviente de la Sultana Takara, Hiroshi, ingreso en el Harem, deteniéndose en la entrada:

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Alteza la Sultana Takara!- anuncio Hiroshi, adelantándose a la entrada de la Sultana en el Harem

-Ahí viene la pesada esa- refunfuño Akiko, limpiándose con la servilleta, -ayúdenme- pido a las dos jóvenes que estaban cerca suyo y que le sostuvieron las manso, ayudándola a levantarse.

Apresuradamente y sujetándose la falda del vestido para no tropezar, Akiko se colocó en la fila que conformaban el resto de las mujeres presentes, incluso las Sultanas Seina y Masumi que se observaron, entornando los ojos con fastidio antes de reverenciar forzosamente a Takara como cada una de las mujeres, doncellas o sirvientes presentes, ellas no hacían tal alarde de grandeza, nunca se forzaban a reverenciarse entre sí, catalogándose como iguales entre sí y siendo amigas, pero Takara siempre se considera superior, siempre creía ser la única dueña del Palacio, pero luego fingiéndose inocente y atenta ante el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura. Tras el anuncio de Hiroshi y siendo reverenciada a su paso, como siempre, Takara ingreso en el Harem siendo escoltada por sus doncellas y por Hiroshi que tenía el privilegio de caminar a su lado. Elegante, arrogante y vanidosa, así es como Takara siempre se mostraba ante el Harem cuando cruzaba el largo pasillo que la llevaba los aposentos de la Sultana Sakura, ignorando con la mirada a cada una de las presentes, cruzando frente en alto el pasillo y sin voltear a ver a nadie.

-¿Qué le paso ahora?- inquirió Akiko en un susurro en cuando Takara y su sequito hubo desaparecido, pero igualmente temiendo que la escucharan y castigaran por ello. -Parece que bebió vinagre- comparo, volteando a ver a Seina y Masumi.

-No tengo idea, pero ojala lo hubiera hecho- murmuro Masumi, encogiéndose de hombros, dándole igual lo sea que le sucediera a Takara.

Puede que pareciera inofensiva, pero Masumi—interinamente—no dudaría en envenenar a Takara si pudiera, lejos de su aparente perfección la Sultana Haseki del Príncipe Heredero era una mujer insufrible, arrogante, soberbia y tan celosa que alejaba y castigada a las mujeres que pensaran en ocupar un lugar en la cama del Príncipe Shisui o engendrar un hijo de él, por no hablar de cómo reñía o las amenazaba a ella y a Seina con tal de no considerarlas una amenaza, de no ser por su hijo Sasuke a quien tanto amaba, Masumi hace mucho hubiera perdido la paciencia y actuado sin pensar, pero aquello no era correcto. Para Seina, por su parte, la partida o aparición de Takara en el Harem era nada, la reverenciaba por deber y formalismo pero en el fondo le era indiferente, no quería tener problemas con nadie, solo quería vivir en paz junto a su hijo y su hija, ya fuese que Hashirama pudiera ser o no Sultan algún día, quería ser madre y obtener paz, nada más, y sabía que si seguía a la Sultana Sakura a quien tanto idolatraba lo conseguiría, solo quería hacer feliz a quienes la rodeaban, especialmente a sus hijos Hashirama y Kaede, no quería nada más.

Ignorando u olvidando la interrupción a la calma que en ese momento reinaba en el Harem, las Sultanas y la favorita del Príncipe volvieron sentarse frente e la mesa, solo que Seina y Masumi no pretendían probar bocado-luego de haber desayunado hacia unas horas-hasta que tuviera lugar el banquete…Akiko, por otro lado volvió a devorar toda la comida que tenía a su disposición bajo la incrédula mirada de las Sultanas que se contuvieron de reír, negando para sí mismas.

No podían ni querían cambiar a Akiko.

* * *

Ciertamente el Imperio había visto bellezas de todo tipo, inclusive Princesas extranjeras que habían llegado a ser Sultanas por matrimonio, o mujeres de renombre que habían cautivado por su sola belleza; pero y si bien el pueblo ya de por si seguía amando incondicionalmente a la Sultan Sakura que dedicaba permanentemente su tiempo y atención a ellos, para todos resultada asombroso que una mujer de casi cincuenta años apenas y aparentase estar a mediados de los treinta años y muy favorecida por ello. Su rostro lucia sereno mientras—sentada frente a su escritorio—revisaba regularmente la documentación del harem, así como las peticiones de los Pashas, jueces y Beys, teniendo a Ino y Shikamaru de pie frente a su escritorio, aguardando en absoluto silencio las órdenes de la mujer más hermosa de todo el Imperio, la Haseki del Sultan del mundo y cuya belleza no podía ser superada. Los años habían favorecido a todos enormemente pero quien realmente parecía atemporal era la Haseki del Sultan que se adecuaba a todo con una facilidad más que sorprendente e igualmente inexplicable.

Su aun impecable y cadenciosa silueta de aspecto perpetuamente juvenil se encontraba favorecida naturalmente por un vestido de seda color rojo perfectamente calzado a su figura, de mangas ajustadas y escote corazón, con siete botones color granate en caída vertical desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, por sobre el vestido o más bien pegada a el se hallaba una chaqueta granate sin mangas, y que—al estar pegada al vestido—enmarcaba los laterales del corpiño formando, además de una falda superior que realzaba la curvatura que creaban sus piernas bajo el vestido. Aportando más dignidad y soberbia a su persona es que sobre su vestido se hallaba una capa superior o abrigo granate plagado de bordados de hilo cobrizo que replicaba rosas y flores de cerezo, abierto en su totalidad para exponer el vestido pero cuyas mangas levemente acampanadas ocultaban las mangas del vestido inferior, favoreciendo de igual modo su escote. Sobre su largo cabello rosado—recogido tras su nuca—se encontraba un magnifico tocado de oro, diamantes, rubíes y granates ligeramente alto y de tipo torre para emular el poderío de los Uchiha, a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de diamante con un rubí homólogo en su centro que complementaba la sortija de las Sultanas en su mano derecha, y alrededor de su cuello se halla el soberbio emblema de los Uchiha que no dejaba de centellar contra la luz ante los diamantes en su estructura.

-¿Cómo va todo, Ino?, ¿Recibieron el dinero que envié?- consulto Sakura con su voz dulce y serena que complementaba su encantadora y sublime belleza, acorde con los relatos griegos que hablaban de la representación de Venus, Afrodita; la diosa de la belleza.

-Sí, mi Sultana- asintió la Yamanaka a su mejor amiga, sonriendo al sentirse infinitamente feliz por los elogios que el pueblo le brindaba a la Sultana que siempre el trasmitia todo su amor, -las madres del todo el Imperio claman su nombre, su caridad rebosa de alegría a la gente, el pueblo no hace más que pensar en usted- elogio, estando acostumbrada a administrar el dinero que la Sultana Haseki enviaba a sus fundaciones de caridad que no paraban de crecer.

Su enfermedad avanzaba irremediablemente, eso no podía detenerse pero si ocultar, ese era el fin de la medicina que con el paso de los años se había vuelto una especie de droga para ella, pero en el buen sentido, la enfermad no menguaba en lo absoluto, pero si la consumía en una determinada cantidad se podía fingir eficientemente sana e invulnerable por un día entero, de otro modo Sasuke y sus hijas e incluso Shisui ya sabrían que estaba muriendo muy lentamente cada día, pero había alguien que si sabía de su enfermedad; su hija Hanan, ella siempre estaba cerca de su persona—salvo en ese momento, arreglándose junto a su hermana Sarada para el banquete—y que le había prometido guardar el secreto, resignada a estar junto a su madre tanto como le fuera posible. Las cosas entre Sasuke y ella—tras la muerte de Daisuke y la ascensión de Shisui—habían mejorado afortunadamente, era como si pudieran dejar el pasado atrás, más eso no significaba que Sakura lo olvidase, pero por lo mismo es que Sasuke jamás el llevaba la contraría, siempre accedía a todo cuanto ella considerara pertinente y así todos estaban más que contentos.

-En este Palacio no existe la felicidad- recordó Sakura con un sutil deje de tristeza en su voz, -pero si puedo hacer a alguien feliz, entonces yo lo soy por al menos un momento- sonrió radiante, entregándole el documento a Ino que la reverencio, tristemente forzada a retirarse y cumplir con sus órdenes.

La Sultan estaba muy enferma, aquellos de mayor confianza y cercanos a ella lo sabían, pero ni por ello es que la Sultana era egoísta, se desvivía por hacer feliz al pueblo, oficializaban actos de caridad para las madres de todo el Imperio, aumentaba el salario de los miembros del ejercito, siendo especialmente amada e idolatrada por los soldados jenízaros que se postraban ante ella en los actos militares, y abriendo decenas de escuelas y orfanatos, ayudando a las mujeres pobres a preparar los ajuares nupciales de sus hijas e hijos, y aun más liberando a los esclavos tras tres años de servidumbre, algo que en el pasado del Imperio solo podría haber sido considerado como un sueño, pero ahora no era un sueño, era una absoluta realidad. Reverenciando por protocolo a su mejor amiga a quien siempre intentaba asistir y apoyar en todo, Ino volteo para retirarse, avanzando a su moderado ritmo hacia la puerta, pero no hubo siquiera alcanzado a tocar la puerta o sujetar las perillas cuanto tocaron a esta, desde el exterior, para su sorpresa.

-Adelante- indico Shikamaru en nombre de la Sultana Haseki, permitiendo a los escoltas jenízaros, en el exterior, abrir las puertas.

Ino aprovecho la ocasión para retirarse debidamente y así no importunar a la Sultana por más tiempo, y cumplir con sus órdenes lo antes posible…a la par que Hiroshi, el leal sirviente de la Sultana Takara hacia acto de aparición justo como dictaba el protocolo de la corte, inclinándose y reverenciando a la Sultana Sakura. Si una mujer tenía un escolta privado que sirviera al Harem y tuviera acceso a cada lugar del Palacio, debía de ser anunciada formalmente a cada lugar al que entrase como sinónimo de su poder y autoridad, excepto los aposentos el Sultan y ese era un privilegio que solo poseía la Sultana Sakura, por obvias razones.

-Sultana- reverencio Hiroshi, -la Sultana Takara está aquí- anuncio debidamente.

-Que pase- permitió Sakura, levantándose de su escritorio. Mientras Hiroshi se retiraba de la habitación.

Takara siempre era bien residía en su presencia, sabia de su arrogancia y su orgullo, pero eso era de lo más normal en las mujeres que ascendían al poder siendo jóvenes, aun cuando su propio caso fuera una excepción. Rodeando su escritorio con maestría, acomodando y alisándose se levemente el vestido, Sakura sonrió en cuanto Takara cruzo el umbral y le hubo sonreído de igual modo, encantadoramente engalardonada por un vestido azul que destellaba tanto o más de lo que Sakura esperase ver en ella en cada oportunidad. Como Haseki mantenía una autoridad soterrada propia de la esposa de un Sultan, pero no menos elogiable, Takara tenía mucho carácter y por lo mismo es que Sakura confiaba en que el futuro del Imperio tuviera su sucesora cuando llegase el momento, en ello había pensado al elegir a Takara como Haseki de Shisui hacía ya tanto años, en ello y en su lealtad. Siguiendo el protocolo, Takara reverencio debidamente a la Sultana, escuchando las puertas cerrarse tras de si, a solas con la mujer más poderosa del mundo, que estaba acompañada por su leal amigo y sirviente; Shikamaru Nara, cosa que por ahora le resultaba un tanto incomoda ya que deseaba que pudieran hablar…a solas.

-Sultana- saludo Takara, sonriéndole a la matriarca del Imperio.

-Takara, deslumbras cada día más- adulo Sakura sinceramente, más que conforme con el aspecto de la Haseki de su hijo.

-No soy nada, comparada con usted, Sultana- aminoro la pelinaranja, agradecida infinitamente por sus palabras.

Conocía a Takara muy bien, y con razón, habiéndola educado y habiendo guiado su formación aun luego de haberse convertido en Sultana y madre, ya teniendo su propia vida, sabia cuando Takara estaba feliz y cuando molesta, cuando era sincera y cuando mentía, aun cuando el resto de las personas no supieran ver esto, y por lo mismo es que Sakura levanto su mirada hacia Shikamaru, pidiéndole indirectamente que las dejara a solas, al menos por unos momento. No presentando objeción alguna, el Nara reverencio con respeto a las dos nobles mujeres—más enfáticamente a la Sultana Sakura—procediendo a abrir las puertas por su cuenta y hacer abandono de la habitación. En el acto y ya a solas con la Sultana Sakura, la sonrisa y seguridad de Takara no hubieron tardado en flaquear, y aquello que—en ese momento—pudo reflejar mejor sus sentimientos no fueron sino sus ojos, empañados de desilusión, una desilusión que iba dirigida hacia Shisui y Sakura sabía muy bien porque.

-Ven aquí- pidió Sakura, sosteniéndole la mano y guiándola hacia el diván junto a la ventana, sentándose e indicándole a Takara que se sentase a su lado, oferta que la pelinaranja no descarto en lo absoluto, -¿Qué te hizo enojar?- indago, leyendo esos ojos que había contemplado por años y habiendo criado a la mujer que ahora era una Sultana

-Su alteza viene al Palacio con otra mujer- admitió Takara, esperando que la Sultana Sakura sosegase sus pensamientos y le garantizara que todo estaría bien a pesar de esto.

-Lo sé, me entere esta mañana- corroboro la Haseki par incredulidad de Takara que no supo si sentiré menos o más afectada por ello, -la vio en una fiesta de compromiso, le gusto tanto que acabo por convencerla de venir al Harem- aclaro, dispuesta a evitar cualquier posible pelea innecesaria por causa de esto.

Sabía que estaba mal sentir celos, menos porque no sabía si Shisui sentía amor por ella realmente, pero pese a ello Takara intento calmarse al recordar que el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura estaban de su lado, ¿Qué importaba esta nueva mujer? Ella había dedicado toda su existencia, en ese Palacio, a ser apreciada y encontrar un lugar digno en la política y la vida cortesana, obteniendo aliados poderosos, una posición elevada en que pudiera sobrevivir y lo había conseguido eficientemente, nadie podía quitarle su poder. Shisui era muy voluble en cuanto a su gusto por las mujeres, estaba claro que aun amaba a Ryoko y ella a él pese a que pudieran verse en muy limitadas ocasiones por un motivo más que obvio, Sakura no podía pedirle a su hijo que fuese fiel. Seina, Masumi y Akiko lo entendían, pero Takara no…lástima, porque su único deber era hacer feliz a su hijo y protegerlo, no había otra preocupación para ella salvo aquello y el futuro de sus nietos y nietas, aceptaría a la nueva mujer que su hijo trajese, pero desgraciadamente Takara habría de aceptarlo únicamente como ella misma, en el pasado, había tenido que aceptar a Naoko, no había otra opción.

-Takara, no te entristezcas- pidió la Haseki, tomando cuidadosa y cariñosamente el mentón de la pelinaranja, haciéndola levantar la vista, -ya conoces a Shisui, sabes lo voluble que es y lo fácil que le resulta perder el rumbo- intento aminorar, pero sin justificar del todo el accionar de su hijo. -El mundo es un nivel y tu estas por sobre eso- le recordó, elogiándola por su carácter y su originalidad, causando que Takara sonriese agradecida por su consuelo.

Era muy extraño, estaba sonriéndole y agradeciéndole tanto a la misma mujer a quien había envidiado desde que llega al Palacio, a la mujer que había impedido su propósito de ser la segunda Sultana del Sultan del mundo, porque cuanto había legado al Palacio, siendo una simple concubina ucraniana, no había pensado en ser la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, no, claro que no, había ambicionado con ser la segunda mujer del Sultan Sasuke de quien se había enamorado desde el primer momento, pero habiendo visto que nadie podía acceder o tener un lugar en su corazón salvo la Sultana Sakura, Takara se había resignado a ser solo la Haseki del Príncipe Shisui, acallando los sentimientos que, en realidad, aun guardaba por el Sultan que amaba a la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella y que le sonrió cariñosamente; la Sultana Sakura, cuya belleza no podía ni podría ser superada, jamás. En ese Palacio no importaban los sentimientos, Takara lo había aprendido bien, pero si importaba el poder y ella aspiraba a más.

Quería mucho más…

* * *

 **PD:** hola mis queridos amigos y amigas :3 ya habia aludido que actulizaria ante del fin de semana y lo he cumplido, dando así inicio oficialmente a la era del **Príncipe Shisui** :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" durante la próxima semana o el proximo fin de semana:3) a **Yopi** (contestando su duda; el fic tendrá en total **55 capitulos** y un **epilogo** :3 con posible precuela sobre: "la **Sultana Mito** , la **Sultana Mei** y la **Sultana Mikoto** " si es aprobada por ustedes/y no, su muerte era más digna pero no por ello menos triste, por ahora es todo cuanto puedo adelantar)y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Nuevos Personajes:**

 **-Sultana Turhan Hatice-Sultana Haseki Takara:** fue **Sultana Haseki** del Sultan Otomano **Ibrahim I** y Madre Sultana del **Sultan Mehmed IV**. Fue prominente por la **regencia** sobre su joven hijo y por su patrocinio en la arquitectura, así como ultima representante del llamado " **Sultanato de Mujeres** ". Takara es la Sultana Haseki del **Príncipe Shisui** , es decir la madre de su primer hijo y por ende ella es la más poderosa de todas sus mujeres, pero no por ello la más querida, madre del **Príncipe Itachi** (futuro **Sultan Itachi IV** ) y la **Sultana Seramu** , pero su aparente lealtad es un arma de doble filo que se volcara contra la **Sultana Sakura**.

 **-Sultana Saliha Dilasub-Sultana Seina:** fue concubina del **Sultan Ibrahim I** y **Sultana** por el nacimiento de su primogénito, el **Príncipe Suleiman** (futuro **Sultan Suleiman II** ), siendo **Madre Sultana** durante el Sultanato de su hijo. **Seina** es una de las Sultanas y concubinas del **Príncipe Shisui** , la madre de su segundo hijo; el **Príncipe Hashirama** (futuro **Sultan** **Hashirama II** ) y la **Sultana Kaede** , su lealtad y admiración por la Sultana Sakura le brindara un futuro glorioso y más que merecedor de su persona.

 **-Sultana Hatice Muazzez-Sultana Masumi:** fue concubina del **Sultan Ibrahim I** y **Sultana** por el nacimiento de su único hijo, el **Príncipe Ahmet** (futuro **Sultan Ahmet II** ), siendo **Madre Sultana** durante el Sultanato de su hijo. Al igual que **Seina** , **Masumi** es neutral y sumisa, pacifica, lo que le guarda un lugar especial en el circulo de la familia imperial, es una de las Sultanas y concubinas del **Príncipe Shisui** , la madre de su tercer hijo; el **Príncipe Sasuke** (futuro **Sultan** **Sasuke II** ).

 **-Sultana Telly Haseki Humasha-Sultana Haseki Hayami:** fue la esposa legitima del **Sultan Ibrahim I** , y una mujer muy reconocida por su influencia política, asi como madre del **Principe Orhan** que lastimeramente murió con poco más de un año de edad. Su belleza cautivara al **Príncipe Shisui** que se enamorara perdidamente de ella y viceversa, hasta volverla su esposa, y significara la mayor rival de la **Sultana Takara**.

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con el vestuario)


	42. Chapter 41

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 41

Ser un aliado del Imperio, o mejor dicho de la Sultana Sakura, abría muchas puertas y Naruto lo sabía mejor que nadie; de haber sido un Príncipe perteneciente al Kanato de Crimea, había pasado a ser un simple noble, un jenízaro de renombre, el Hasoda Basi y ahora…tras tantos años volvía a ocupar un lugar en el Consejo Real, solo que como Visir, pudiendo estar continuamente junto a su hijo Boruto, así como junto a los aliados de mayor confianza del Imperio. Pero pese a ser un político importante en aquel momento Naruto se encontraba cumpliendo un rol que no le correspondía pero que deseaba ejercer gustosamente; aguardar la llegada del Príncipe Heredero del Imperio cuyo carruaje e próximo a la entrada del Palacio, donde el Uzumaki aguardaba pacientemente. En realidad era aliado de todas las hijas de la Sultana Sakura, y era especialmente cercano al Príncipe Shisui a quien había servido de apoyo, siendo su tutor y respaldo en momentos de necesidad, habiéndose ganado su absoluta confianza. Junto a él y flanqueando la entrada se hallada una comitiva de seis soldado jenízaro para garantizar la seguridad de todos los habitantes de Palacio, solo en el exterior y que hubieron bajado respetuosamente la mirada en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo justo frente a la entrada.

Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron por obra de los leales escoltas jenízaros que no hubieron demorado en acudir, reverenciando de ipso facto en tanto el Príncipe Heredero hubo descendido, volteando y tendiéndole la mano a su acompañante que sonrió agradecida. Como siempre, el Príncipe Shisui—tal y como había sucedido con el paso de los años—representaba la imagen y estética imperial que se debía representar en un miembro d la familia Uchiha, todavía más en el futuro Sultan del Imperio. Irreprochable más allá de toda duda, el gallardo Príncipe portaba un elegante Kaftan color negro de marcadas hombreras y mangas hasta los codos—por sobre la usual túnica de seda a juego, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—de cuello alto y que—en vertical—se cerraba por siete botones de oro horizontalmente entrelazados por líneas de hilo de oro que complementaban los intrínsecos bordados que estampaban los costados del Kaftan, las mangas y la espalda, así como la caída de la tela a sus costados—enseñando la botas de cuero color negro bajo el atuendo. Ya no era el mismo joven de dieciocho años que forzosamente había sido declarado y jurado como Príncipe Heredero, gozaba de plena libertad gracias a su madre que voluntariamente elegía cumplir con sus responsabilidades liberándolo de cualquier cargo de importancia, todo con tal de verlo feliz, además; su problema de neurastenia apenas y era evocable, nadie tomaba en cuenta esto de no ser una ocasión excepcional y que—hasta ahora-jampas había cobrado verdadera importancia, convirtiéndolo en un hombre que—a sus veintitrés años—podía estar satisfecho y feliz por todo lo que tenia

-Alteza, bienvenido- reverencio Naruto debidamente, alzando la mirada y observando con una sonrisa de confianza para el Príncipe que sonrió y asintió como respuesta, -estábamos preocupados por usted, ¿está bien?- consulto si poder evitar al ver pálido al Príncipe y más delgado de lo que recordaba.

-Gracias por la atención, Naruto- sonrió Shisui, más sabiendo que debería de ser sincero porque ocultarle algo a Naruto era tan imposible como ocultarle algo a su madre, -lo cierto es que me resulto difícil llegar, la medicina no está surtiendo efecto, pero afortunadamente me siento mejor al llegar aquí- tranquilizo, aun sintiendo una ligera migraña que no dejaba de molestarlo, pero que afortunadamente había podido controlar con la medicina, -anhelo ver a mi madre- declaro, aguardar el momento preciso en que abrazar a su madre que no había abandonado sus pensamientos.

-Por ello es que la Sultana Sakura ha orquestado un banquete solo para usted, alteza- dio a saber el Uzumaki, sorprendiendo al Príncipe con sus palabras, -sus padres, hermanas, sobrinas, consortes e hijos lo están esperando en el jardín- ánimo, esperando que este acontecimiento pudiera hacer que el Príncipe olvidara su malestar.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Shisui que se sintió infinitamente conmovido. El paso de los años había hecho que confiara ciegamente en su madre tanto o incluso más de lo que Daisuke parecía haberlo hecho, idolatrando su bondad, dulzura y belleza que la hacían parecer un auténtico ángel; siempre pendiente de él, siempre cálida, siempre dispuesta a aliviar sus labores para hacerlo feliz, siempre dispuesta a mantener la calma. Su miedo a cometer un error y ser condenado a muerte por ello aun persistía, pero gracias a su madre este miedo era más bien inconsciente, no tomaba el protagonismo que hubiera podido llegar a tener en años anteriores, relegado a lo más profundo de su mente y todo eso se lo debía a ella. Nunca podría pagarle todo cuanto hacía por él, el modo en que vivía y pensaba en él que, de igual forma, reservaba sus mayores elogios para ella.

-Mi madre siempre tiene tiempo que desperdiciar en mí- sonrió Shisui, ocultando su inmensa gratitud hacia la mujer más importante de su vida, quería cruzar esas puertas y entrar de una sola vez pero una duda persistía en su mente, impidiéndole avanzar. -Naruto, una cosa más, ¿mi madre y mi padre están molestos con mi…decisión?- menciono observando de sola sayo a Hayami que estaba de pie un par de pasos tras él.

Su padre seguramente tendría alguna quejar que emitir, siempre era así más Shisui no podía fingir ser alguien que no era y actuar totalmente en base al apolillado protocolo que consideraba poco menos que absurdo, su madre era mucho más comprensiva más ni aun así sabía como reaccionaria. Cuando había hecho que llevasen a Akiko al Palacio su padre no le había dirigido la palabra por semanas, mientras que su madre le había dicho únicamente que esa conducta no era correcta, pero igualmente había admitido a Akiko en el Harem y la había enaltecido, apreciándola tanto como él lo hacía. Hayami era encantadora, lo notaba con solo verlo, su dulzura y belleza lo habían cautivado con un sola mirada y viceversa porque Hayami-sonriéndole en todo momento, mientras contemplaba con curiosidad y fascinación aquel Palacio-no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, incapaz de entender como se podía sentir un amor así de fuerte por una persona a quien estaba comenzando a conocer.

La mirada de Naruto se centró en la acompañante del Príncipe, aquella joven que hasta ahora y sin haber hecho acto de presencia había causado tanta polémica como cualquiera de sus predecesoras; joven, de seguramente dieciocho año, encantadora, de aspecto dulce y armonioso con unos brillantes ojos aguamarina así como un rostro de aspecto afable y muy agraciado, largo cabello rubio plagado de rizos que caían sobre sus hombros adornados por una diadema de tipo broche que emulaba flores de jazmín, y vestida sencillamente por unas galas blancas de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se habrían en el frente para exponer los brazos, y sobre el vestido una chaqueta de encaje malva cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre. Sencilla sin lugar a dudas pero no por ello menos bella. La Sultana Sakura había ordenado que al joven fuera admitida en el Harem y se le tratara como a cualquier otra, la Sultana Haseki siempre mantenía la paz entre las favoritas de su hijo y no valoraba menos a ninguna de ellas y esta señorita llamada Hayami no sería la excepción, más…al igual que todas las mujeres del Harem, debería ser responsable cauta y cuidadosa si quería ganarse el afecto de la Sultana Sakura.

-El Sultan se resignó alteza, sabe que no puede ordenarle nada a usted- declaro Naruto, viendo asentir a Shisui que no supo si agradecer esto o no, presintiendo que había algo tras este aparente " _buen recibimiento_ " de parte de su padre, -por otro lado, la Sultana Sakura ha estipulado que la señorita se incorpore debidamente al Harem, y sea su favorita- añadió, reservando lo mejor para el final, pronunciando estas palabras en un tono lo bastante alto para que la señorita Hayami lo escuchara.

-Gracias, Naruto- sonrió Shisui, pudiendo respirar tranquilo, finalmente.

Bajando la cabeza, el Uzumaki guardo silencio, sonriendo para sí mismo al ver al Príncipe ingresar en compañía de su nueva favorita que parecía deslumbrada por todo a su alrededor, con solo verla Naruto sabía que no era una mala persona, quizá incluso pudiera ser una Sultana. Kami mediante no traería problemas. Acompañando al Príncipe Shisui en todo momento, incapaz de separarse de él y observando con inequívoca curiosidad el Palacio al que ingresaba, Hayami no paraba de preguntarse…¿Qué maravillas ocultaba aquel hermoso Palacio? Quería conocer el mundo al que pertenecía su Príncipe y quería amar aquel lugar y a quienes lo habitaban justo como Shisui lo hacía. Quería amar y conocer todo lo que era importante para él y quería hacer feliz más que nada en el mundo, por eso estaba ahí; por él y para él…

* * *

Cuando un miembro muy querido del Imperio regresaba tras su ausencia era habitual que se preparara un recibimiento digno, y siendo que se trataba del Príncipe Heredero del Imperio, el recibimiento en cuestión no podía ser menos que perfecto, era previsible. Desde el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura hasta la menor de sus hijas, y desde Takara a Akiko es que todos aquellos cercanos al Príncipe Shisui estaban presentes, algunos por formalismo y otros porque ansiaba verlo otra vez, por más que su ausencia no hubiese sido larga, el amor que se guardaban como familia simbolizada lo contrario. La entrada del jardín Principal era el punto de reunión en concreto donde todos aguardaban en silencio, formando naturalmente una fila para no perder detalle para que cada uno o una de ellas pudiera ver—pese a la diferencia en cuanto a motivo se tratara—al Príncipe Heredero. Encabezado la fila se encontraban el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, desde luego, que a leguas parecían pensar diferente sobre el regreso de su hijo; mientras que la Sultana Sakura se veía alegre y ansiosa, el Sultan Sasuke por otro lado precia forzado a estar ahí, claramente disgustad por la conducta de su hijo. De pie junto a la Sultana Sakura y en su bien merecido lugar de honor se encontraba una mujer que pese a su viudez seguía acaparando miradas; la Sultana Aratani, acompañada por sus dos hijas de nueve y ocho años, las Sultanas Sumiye y Risa.

Sus días de máxima gloria como la Haseki del Príncipe Daisuke, anterior sucesor del Sultan, habían llegado a su fin hacía ya cinco años cuando había enviudado tristemente, pero eso no significaba en lo absoluto que su figura—en la jerarquía del Palacio y el Imperio—fuera menos importante; era la esposa legal de un Príncipe y por lo mismo—además de madre de dos Sultanas—era un miembro de la dinastía y nunca podría perder tal honorifico, menos siendo la persona más cercana y de mayor confianza de la Sultana Sakura, habiéndose mantenido junto a ella a pesar de que ya no fuese la misma adolescente, pero considerándola aun como si fuese su madre y viceversa. Por lo mismo es que se mantenía gloriosamente de pie junto a la Sultana Sakura, vistiendo unas preciosas galas violeta de escote cuadrado de mangas holgadas que llegaban a cubrir las manos, los hombros, el margen ajustado de las mangas; en los codos, el corpiño—cerrado por siete botones de oro hasta la altura del vientre—así como la falda superior—que se abría bajo el vientre—estaban plagados de bordados de hilo de oro que recordaban el poder que seguía ostentando. Su largo cabello azabache e encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, resaltando la cadena de oro con diminutos cristales engarzados y de la cual pendía el emblema de los Uchiha, sobre su cabeza una encantador corona de oro, esmaltes, amatistas y diamantes purpuras que replicaba una estructura en forma de espinas y dijes en forma de flor de cerezo a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima decorado con diamantes y con una amatista en forma de lagrima en su centro.

Por otro lado y junto a Aratani se encontraba una mujer infaltable en cuanto a presencia se refería; la Sultana Mikoto que como siempre destellaba la hermosura a aspirar en un miembro de sangre de aquel soberbio y poderoso Imperio, con su largo cabello rosado perfecta y prolijamente recogido tras su nuca para resaltar una magnifica corona de oro ribeteadas en diminutos cristales multicolor, diamantes y amatistas sobre una estructura de oro que emulaba figuras semejantes a flores de jazmín, a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de oro e forma de ovalo con una amatista en su centro. Pero y si bien sus joyas—como siempre—no tenían precedentes, lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención era su vestuario pese lo sencillo que pareciese; se trataba de una galas purpura-morado de escote corazón, cerrado por seis botones de oro en vertical hasta la altura del vientre, decorados en los costados por finos bordados de hilo de oro en forma de diminutas líneas paralelas, falda de doble capa,—una inferior y una superior—mangas holgadas de tipo gitana hechas de gasa que se transparentaban hasta los codos don de la seda volvía a tomar partido en forma de muñequeras que brindaban un aspecto más bien oriental al conjunto como tal, pero no por ello agraciándola menos, claro.

Junto a su hermana mayor y manteniéndose imperturbable y distante el entorno como se suponía que actuase una Sultana se encontraba la Sultana Shina a quien el tiempo no hacía más que favorecer tanto en belleza como conocimiento y con bien otorgados fundamentos. Su esbelta figura era ataviada por unas sencillas pero elegantes galas granate de mangas ajustada y cortas hasta los codos, conservador escote cuadrado, y falda de una sola capa que calzaba perfectamente su figura y el contorno de sus piernas, con un cuello en V y mangas falsas; holgadas y semitransparentes hasta cubrir las manos, hechas de gasa y como adorno más que por un complemento fundamental, por sobre estas galas se hallaba una chaqueta superior de seda entre granate y rubí; de cuello alto pero abierta hasta unos escasos centímetros del escote del vestido formando un escote rendo, sin mangas, y abierta bajo el vientre, bordada en hilo de plata y ribeteada en encaje y escamas de plata especialmente en el contorno del cuello, el escote, el centro del corpiño—formando una línea vertical hasta la altura del vientre—y en los bordes de la falda así como en el dobladillo y parte de la espalda. Su largo cabello rubio castaño estaba modestamente recogido en una trenza que casi le llegaba a la altura de las caderas y que caía tras su espalda, adornada por una hermosa corona de plata que recreaba una estructura que albergaba flores de jazmín, hechas de cristales y diamantes ámbar que centellaban ante la luz del sol, a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de plata que formaba dos óvalos uno más pequeño y uno inferior más grande, con un rubí en el centro de ambos.

Pero si alguien poseía tal belleza que las miradas se aglomerasen inmediatamente en ella—luego de su madre, claro—era sin duda era Sarada cuya aparente perfección física no hacía más que acentuarse, aun sin tener treinta y cinco años siquiera, resplandeciendo como su propio apodo; _rosa albana_. Juvenil pese a las adversidades, la fascinante Sultana portaba un vestido que en el pasado había pertenecido a su madre, uno de sus más gloriosos ajuares y que había heredado de ella poco antes de la muerte de su hermano Baru; de trataba de un vestido purpura violáceo, muy detallado y calzado a su figura, de escote corazón cuyo borde estaba ribeteado en escamas de plata con diminutas incrustaciones de amatista, por sobre el corpiño una especie de corsé que remarcaba su silueta, de escote redondo bajo el busto con el contorno del escote, el margen a la altura de las caderas, los hombros y parte del corpiño hechas de encaje plateado y escamas de plata ribeteadas en amatistas, creando una falda sencilla de una sola capa pero con una cola que parecía recrear una capa superior, ajustadas mangas de gasa semitransparente color violeta ribeteada en plata y que se tornaban púrpuras a la altura de los codos—delimitados por un margen de encaje plateado e hilo de plata con incrustaciones de amatistas—donde se abrían en forma de lienzos, exponiendo los brazos. Su largo cabello azabache estaba hermosamente peinado en una cascada de rizos, cayendo libremente tras su espalda y adornado por una elegante corona de plata que formaba una estructura de diminutos capullos de rosas y amines conformados por perlas, diamantes diminutos y amatistas, especialmente en los extremos y a juego un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima.

Más pese a la avasalladora belleza de cada una de sus hermanas mayores, excepto Izumi que se encontraba temporalmente ausente, eso no significaba en lo absoluto que la joven Sultana Hanan—de casi once años—fuera menos satisfactoria de contemplar pese a su juventud, de hecho, ya tenía muchos pretendientes que estaban dispuestos a esperar cuanto fuera necesario hasta que cumpliera la edad adulta, cada uno de ellos eran Pashas de renombre y con mucha riqueza que ofrecerle, más Hanan no estaba demasiado interesada, consideraba que aún era demasiado joven y su propia seriedad la hacía concentrarse más en los asuntos de estado y el conocimiento a ganar antes que en el amor, sin prisa alguna. Su inocente pero juvenil figura, en transición a la adolescencia, era cubierta por un favorecedor vestido de seda aguamarina de escote corazón y calzado a su cuerpo, con falda de una sola capa perfectamente recogida y entrelazada con encaje para aportar una imagen muy elegante, mangas de gasa ligeramente más clara y transparente, de tipo gitanas, ajustadas a sus muñecas por unas pequeñas muñequeras de seda, sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de gasa aguamarina bordada en hilo de plata para emular figuras de flores de entre las cuales destacaban indudablemente la flores de cerezo, de escote redondo y cerrado bajo el busto, sin mangas, y abierta bajo el vientre, oscilando a los costados de su cuerpo como una especie de falda superior. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda, sin restricción alguna, únicamente adornado por una diadema de finas cadenas de oro que actuaba como cintillo.

Menos importantes en cuanto a poder y sangre noble se tratara, junto a ellas se encontraban las mujeres más hermosas y poderosas de Harem de Príncipe Heredo, cuya sección iniciaba mediante la Sultana Takara, impolutamente hermosa en aquellas galas azules que hacían resaltar su cabello naranja, y cargando en sus brazos a su pequeña hija Seramu que se refugiaba en su calor maternal, de pie frente a ella y comportándose apropiadamente, guardando silencio. La Sultana Seina por otro lado, un poco menos soberbia en cuanto a apariencia, resultaba igualmente atrayente de contemplar, sonriéndoles en cada oportunidad a sus hijos Hashirama de cuatro años y Kaede de tres, quienes se fingían serios con tal de cumplir con el protocolo, divirtiéndose tanto en el proceso como el pequeño Sasuke de tres años que con toda seguridad divertía a su madre que debía esforzarse para no reír, así como Akiko, de pie a su lado quien contemplaba l cuadro con diversión y ternura entremezclada. La ansiedad sentida hasta ese momento finalmente se vio sacia en cuanto el Príncipe Shisui—acompañado por su nueva favorita, Hayami—ingreso en el jardín, situándose frente a su padres y reverenciando con el apropiado formalismo al Sultan.

-Majestad- saludo Shisui, bajando la cabeza.

-Shisui- contesto Sasuke escasamente.

Su relación como padre e hijo era, cuando menos…un fiasco, de hecho-y pensándolo en profundidad-si Shisui lo analizaba bien, su padre y él nunca habían sido muy cercanos, no habían tenido una verdadera oportunidad de serlo; cuando su hermano Baru había ascendido al trono ante la presunta " _muerte_ " de su padre, Shisui había ido un bebé de apenas un año y al momento de su regreso había tenido poco más de dos años, la fortificación del estado, las conquistas militares y la tarea de lidiar con las rebeliones durante años los habían hechos extraños entre si ya que Shisui-siendo menor que el resto de sus hermanos-había tenido que permanecer en el Palacio mientras sus hermanos Daisuke, Rai y Kami formaban parte de las campañas militares luchando en la batallas junto a su padre y aprendiendo de él. Pero no es como si Shisui pensase en remediar las cosas, siempre le había parecido mejor ser cercano a su madre, de ella se podía aprender lo fundamental para sobrevivir, de su serenidad, de su paz y su encanto al actuar…ella representaba la inocencia del mundo. Shisui sostuvo cariñosamente una de las manos de su madre, besando caballerosamente el dorso de esta, un saludo que ambos solían compartir y que cumplía a la perfección con el protocolo.

-Bienvenido hijo- sonrió Sakura, agradecida con su galantería.

-Madre, te extrañe todo el tiempo- garantizo Shisui, alcanzo una de sus manos y acariciando cariñosamente el rostro de su madre que se sintió infinitamente feliz por volver a verlo, justo como él se sentía al verla luego de, a su entender, tan larga espera.

-Has perdido peso, hermano- se percató Mikoto, pronunciando las palabras que su madre había acallado, -¿te sientes bien?- consulto, clavando su mirada en su hermano que asintió únicamente, a medias.

-No he podido comer demasiado, no me he sentido bien- justifico Shisui, sin hondar demasiado en el asunto para n preocupar innecesariamente a su madre o a sus hermanas.

-En ese caso, espero que no nos desaires, nuestra madre preparo todo esto por ti- menciono Sarada, sonriendo y esperando que la celebración pudiera distraer a su hermano y hacerlo sentir mejor.

-No lo haré, Sarada- sonrió Shisui, saludando con su mirada a su hermana Hanan que sonrió como respuesta.

Claro que no soñaría o pensaría siquiera en ignorar las atenciones de su madre que se desvivía por él, de hecho; no necesitaba voltear para saber que Hayami estaba maravillada con aquel recibimiento tan cálido y desinteresado en que ella estaba incluida in lugar a dudas, pero algo faltaba, Shisui lo sentía. Ahí estaban sus Sultanas y su favorita, Akiko; Takara, con Seramu en brazos e Itachi de pie frente a ella, trasmitía aquella arrogancia que la hacía aburrida a ojos de Shisui, porque siempre parecía creer que sus ambiciones e intereses eran mejores que los de los demás, por eso y más es que no podía sentir amor por ella, porque sabía que Takara no sentía amor por él. Seina por otro lado, le sonrió cálidamente, haciéndolo sentir sereno y abajando la mirada hacia Hashirama y Kaede que se comportaron perfectamente, sonriéndole y manteniéndose callados y en sus lugares, Seina ocupaba un lugar especial en su vida; sumisa, alegre, conformista, callada y sabia a su propio modo, nunca daba motivo alguno para desconfiar de ella, era lo opuesto a Takara y carecía de las ambiciones que ella tenía, justo como Masumi que se comportaba justo como ella y que se contentó con sonreírle levemente, estrechando la mano de su hijo Sasuke ente las suyas. Akiko, por su parte y mucho más sencilla que sus Sultanas, le sonrío con la alegría que tanto la caracterizaba. Era un idilio, masculinamente hablando, tener tantas mujeres de incomparable belleza y que solo estaban ahí por él, pero por más alegre que deseara sentir, había alguien que faltaba y a quien no podía evitar extrañar.

-Padre, ¿Dónde está Ryoko?, ¿Y mi hijo, Baru?- cuestiono Shisui, sintiendo inconcluso aquel hermoso cuadro familiar en que faltaban su primogénito y su atentica Sultana Haseki.

Takara aparto la mirada, apretando los labios con frustración al escuchar esto, deseando estrangular a la insufrible de Ryoko con sus propias manos, celosa y furiosa por tener que compartir el afecto del hombre que algún día-Kami mediante-habría de gobernar aquel Imperio y cuya influencia estaba perdiendo por causa de esa mujer y su bastardo. Seina, Masumi e incluso Akiko, por su parte, se mostraron indiferentes, ellas sentían afecto e incluso puede que amor por el Príncipe Shisui, pero hacerlo feliz era lo fundamental, ayudarlo y tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que no tenían por qué sentir celos ya que eran simples mujeres en un sistema machista y patriarcal, observándose de sola sayo entre si al ver la notoria frustración de Takara. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, tranquilizando a su hijo con la mirada, había ejecutado un plan que lo haría inmensamente feliz con motivo de su regreso y al que nadie se opondría porque era su decisión y punto. Menos mesurado y comprensivo que su esposa, Sasuke se esforzó en demasía para no perder la compostura, entornando los ojos únicamente en tanto escucho estas palabras, siendo incapaz de entender cómo es que su hijo insistía en tropezar mil veces con la misma piedra

Siempre era la misma historia.

* * *

El Viejo Palacio era un lugar triste, la soledad reinaba en sus muros, más eso no implicaba que Ryoko se sintiera tan desdichada por estar ahí, únicamente vestida en camisón y con una bata azul bordada en oro cubriendo su figura, sin joya alguna que necesitara portar al encontrarse en solitario, observando por la ventana de sus aposentos mientras su hijo Baru de cinco años jugaba con su caballo de juguete a sus pies, entretenido en su infantil inocencia. La Sultana Sakura la había exiliado y con razón, Ryoko lo entendía a la perfección, pero eso no significaba que la odiase ni mucho menos que la ignorara; siempre enviaba presentes nuevos para Baru a quien llamaba su nieto, cuando podía visitaba el viejo Palacio y cenaba junto a ella, había puesto doncellas leales a ella a su servicio y había garantizado que fuera tratada como poco menos que una Sultana y sus propios aposentos eran dignos de ello, más aun así Ryoko no podía sentirse realizada. Amaba a Shisui y estar lejos de él, limitada a verlo en contadas ocasiones era doloroso, sabía que Shisui la amaba y que por igual consideraba a Baru como su primogénito porque lo era, pero aun sin legar a ser Sultana, Ryoko deseaba pode restar en el palacio Imperial y verlo cada día, lastimeramente el destino parecía haber obrado en su contra y hecho que pasara sus días en el Palacio de las Lágrimas que ahora comprendía porque llevaba tal nombre. Repentinamente, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron por obra de los leales jenízaros atestados en el exterior. De inmediato, Baru se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia las puertas, intuyendo de quien podía tratarse.

-¿Baru?- llamo Ryoko, preocupada.

-¡Sí!, llego tía Izumi- chillo el pequeño niño, emocionado y abrazando a su tía predilecta que se arrodillo y lo cargo en sus brazos, besándole las mejillas.

Baru tenía razón en sus palabras, ahí, cruzando el umbral de los aposentos que Ryoko compartía con su hijo se encontraba la Sultana Izumi, lealmente acompañada por lady Yugito, su doncella de mayor confianza. No estaba ahí por un asunto de cortesía ni porque fuese amiga de Ryoko o algo así, sino por Baru, era su sobrino y nieto de la Sultana Sakura que le había pedido que llevase a Baru y Ryoko al Palacio con motivo del regreso de Shisui desde Otogakure, porque todos querían verlo feliz. Su cadenciosa figura era cubierta por unas sencillas galas purpura de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta las muecas por tres pequeños botones de oro, insignificantes a decir verdad, pero no era lo más importante de su atuendo; pero si la chaqueta por sobre el vestido, hecha de seda purpura y plagada de estampados y bordados de hilo de oro, escamas y encaje dorado, de cuello ato en V que se cerraba un par de centímetros bajo el escote del vestido bajo esta por cuatro botones de oro en vertical que iniciaban bajo el busto y finalizaban bajo el vientre para abrir la chaqueta y exponer la falda del vestido inferior, y manga holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros que oscilaban a los costados de los brazos. Sus largos rizos castaños, elegantemente peinados en una especie de coleta, caían perfectamente sobre su hombro derecho a la par de unos rebeldes pero encantadores rizos que enmarcaban los contornos de su rostro, resaltando así la encantadora corona de oro que emulaba flores de jazmín, ribeteadas en diminutas perlas y diamantes que destellaban con la luz, así como un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de ovalo con un diamante ámbar en su centro y de los cuales pendían unas amatistas en forma de lagrima. Realmente nadie podía dudar que fuera una Sultana, su esmero en cuanto a apariencia se refería no dejaba lugar a las dudas.

-Mi valiente león- arrullo Izumi, dejando cuidadosamente a su sobrino sobre el suelo, besándole la frente. -Prepárate, Ryoko, vendrás conmigo- declaro, irguiéndose y observando a Ryoko.

-Pero…¿Qué dirá el Sultan Sasuke?- dudo ella, sin poder ocultar su temor.

La alegraba inmensamente la visitaba de la Sultana Izumi a quien apreciaba profundamente, casi tanto como a la Sultana Sakura y a las Sultanas Hanan y Aratani que también solían visitarla, pero no era ajena al odio que el guardaba el Sultan, aunque no era el único, la Sultana Mikoto también la odiaba, así como Takara, mientras que las Sultanas Shina y Sarada, así como Seina y Masumi eran neutrales y la trataban con respeto. Temía ofender a alguien por aparecer sin más en el Palacio, lo que menos quería causar eran problemas. Claro que su padre no estaba enterado, pero-como siempre.-no presentaría protesta alguna porque su madre había decidido que sucediera y punto. Las cosas-en el plano sentimental-no habían cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años a decir verdad, claro que las ordenes de su madre se acataban sin replica alguna, pero con la diferencia de que sus padres nuevamente parecían más próximos entre sí, más no como en sus días más felices e Izumi sabia porque, pero lo verdaderamente importante es que su madre y ella misma habían conseguido tranquilizar y garantizar de tal modo la seguridad de Shisui como para permitirle dormir tranquilo por las noches, sin pesadilla alguna, eso era todo cuanto necesitaban seguir haciendo.

-Lo que diga mi padre, se lo lleva el viento- desestimo Izumi, sin retractarse por sus palabras, -pero mi madre quiere hacer feliz a Shisui y sabe que lo alegrara ver a su hijo, y a ti- añadió, dando a conocer omniscientemente que su hermano había regresado.

Claro que hubiera deseado estar en el Palacio al momento dela llegada de su hermano mellizo, para recibirlo y abrazarlo, asegurándole honestamente lo mucho que lo había extraño, pero en lugar de ello elegía cumplir con la labor de ser " _emisaria_ " y llevar a Ryoko al Palacio, justo como su madre deseaba que sucediera, y contemplar la inmensa felicidad y jubilo que sentiría su hermano al verlos. Una radiante sonrisa, hasta entonces incapaz de haber tenido lugar, apareció en el rostro de Ryoko que abrazo a su hijo contra sí misma, murmurándole que su padre había regresado y que quería verlos, a ambos.

Volvería a ver a Shisui.

* * *

La calma más grande reinaba en el jardín pese a las animadversiones entretejidas entre quienes estaban presentes, separados en mesas, conformando grupos paralelos entre sí, sumidos en conversaciones venales, o al menos la mayoría de ellos. Bajo un magnifico toldo borgoña bordado en oro se encontraba el trono Imperial, el símbolo del poder del Sultanato y sobre el cual se hallaban el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura quien, como siempre, tenía el magno honor de ser la única mujer que podía ocupar ese lugar de honor, porque ningún otro Sultan le había dado tanta influencia a su Haseki, a una mujer.

-Tranquilo, dije que deseaba verte comer, pero no como un salvaje- rió Sakura, divertida al verlo comportarse como un niño.

-No me reprimas, madre- bromeo Shisui, limpiándose con la servilleta.

Junto al trono Imperial—a izquierda y derecha, respectivamente—se encontraban dos divanes; el de la izquierda era ocupado por la Sultana Takara a quien el Sultan elegía tener cerca porque no creía ser capaz de lidiar con Shisui—ocupando el diván de la derecha, junto a su madre—eso y porque Sakura por su parte parecía feliz de ver a su hijo comer a gusto y aparentemente feliz pese a no ver a Ryoko y Baru. Sasuke no podía ser tolerante, no nacía de él serlo. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada a Hayami, la nueva favorita de su hijo y que, acompañada por su nieta Kaori, así como por Eri e Ino parecía tranquila, manteniéndose callada. No conseguía entender cómo es que su hijo tenía que buscar a mujeres fuera del Palacio para satisfacer su propio lívido. Había trescientas concubinas en el Harem, ¿Cómo es que no elegía a alguna de ellas? No podía ni quería entenderlo.

-Hay tantas mujeres en el Harem esperando tu atención, no fue suficiente con Akiko, ahora traes a esa- gruño Sasuke, para satisfacción de Takara que al menos ya no se sentía ofendida por un tema trivial, si molestaba al Sultan Sasuke le molestaba a ella. -Estaba comprometida- menciono por si es ya no era lo bastante obvio para su hijo.

Sentada a la izquierda del Sultan y con su hijo Itachi sentado a sus pies sobre un almohadón, Takara levanto la mirada y observo a " _Hayami_ ", que le pareció la criatura más insignificante que había visto, debía de tener cuando mucho dieciséis o dieciocho años, rubia e ingenua. Viéndola y comparándola mentalmente consigo mima, Takara no fu capaz de ver que es lo que había en ella que hubiera cautivado a Shisui, le parecía una niña tonta, no más, _¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?_ se cuestionó Takara con arrogancia y vanidad. Siempre se esmeraba en su apariencia, en ser todo cuanto se pudiera desear a la vista, hermosa, inteligente, una conversadora ágil y culta, intentaba estar en la cima del poder tanto por su propia ambición como para garantizar la seguridad de quienes eran importantes para ella, pero…¿De qué servía su sacrificio y esfuerzo? No le importaba a Shisui, eso era obvio y la llegada de Hayami era un continuo recordatorio de que esta situación no iba a cambiar.

-Vivimos en una sociedad libre, padre, ella rompió voluntariamente su compromiso, yo no la obligue- justifico Shisui con simpleza. Sasuke aparto la mirada, intentando buscar paciencia con que lidiar con esta afición. -No sé porque eres tan insufrible, padre, ¿Acaso no dijiste que la dinastía necesitaba muchos Príncipes?- cuestiono, repitiendo las mismas palabras que su padre le había dicho una y otra vez anteriormente pero que esta vez no le hicieron gracia o sentido. -Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, continuar el legado de los Uchiha- añadió, considerando que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, de cierto modo.

-Hay reglas y procedimientos que deben seguirse para traer una mujer al Harem- recordó Sasuke ya que Sakura no parecía tener interés por recordarle, nuevamente, a su hijo cual era el protocolo a seguir. -No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana- zanjo, no queriendo hablar más de lo necesario.

Claro que Shisui se había saltado el protocolo al traer a Hayami al Palacio, no es como que Sakura pensara ignorarlo únicamente por su amor de madre, pero Shisui—en cierto modo—no había hecho nada que el propio Sasuke no hubiese hecho. La había vito retratada en una pintura y ya fuera que lo hubiera pedido abiertamente o no, ella había sido arrancada de su hogar por él, forzada a vivir en un Palacio que había desconocido, teniendo que librar batallas para sobrevivir, siendo agredida y encontrándose al borde de la muerte en muchas ocasiones por causa de las ambiciosas competidoras en el Harem y por Mito, Mei y Rin, contrario a todo cuanto ella había tenido que padecer, Sakura intentaría hacer más tolerable la estancia de Hayami en el Harem, no pensaba ser su verdugo, pero si bien pensaba protegerla, no podía hacerlo de Takara, ella intentaría hacerle algo, solo podría aminorar el golpe no evitarlo permanentemente. Sentada e su propia mesa y acompañada por la ilustre Sultana Kaori, la nieta de la Sultana Sakura, Hayami recorrió con la mirada a los presentes, a quienes no conocía; bueno, salvo al Sultan Sasuke que ostentaba fácilmente su poder haciéndolo reconocible. Se sentía halagada, el Palacio era absolutamente hermoso al igual que quienes lo habitaban, y el recibimiento era tan perfecto y cálido que ya se sentía a gusto ahí. Jamás había llegado a considerar que un lugar así pudiera ser tan alegre y ameno.

-Hay muchas Sultanas en este Palacio- noto Hayami imple vista, aun sin saber si es que todas las presentes eran Sultanas o no, -¿todas son consortes de su alteza?- dudo, comenzando a tomar consciencia de su propia ignorancia.

-No, más de la mitad son sus hermanas y sobrinas- corrigió lady Ino calmadamente.

-¿Quién de ellas es la Sultana Sakura?- pregunto Hayami, ansiando saber quién era la mujer de quien tanto se hablaba en todo el Imperio y a quien todo el mundo parecía considerar poco menos que un ángel, necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos.

-La mujer sentada junto al Príncipe Shisui, ojos esmeraldas y cabello rosa- señalo la Yamanaka, sonriendo ante su curiosidad.

Siguiendo la indicación de lady Ino y buscando con la mirada esas características en particular, Hayami hizo lo posible—y con un desmedido esfuerzo—para que su mandíbula no llegase a tocar el suelo a causa de la sorpresa, absolutamente anonadada por la impresión que significaba contemplar a una mujer tan elogiada por el Imperio y el mundo y que no parecía meno de lo que era, todo lo contrario, era más hermosa y magnifica de lo que se decía que era. Nadie sabía exactamente la edad de la Sultana Sakura porque como la mayoría de las concubinas del Harem, no se registraba su edad y nadie la sabia porque no era anunciada ni nada por el estilo, pero si se sabía la edad el Sultan y con ello Hayami ya daba por hecho que la mujer ante ella debía de tener cuando menos cincuenta años, pero no los aparentaba en lo absoluto, apenas y parecía tener treinta años y muy dignos de aludir porque su belleza no tenía comparación con ningún de las presentes, menos aun con las joyas y ajuares que portaba, y que decir de su belleza y encanto que evocaba una inocencia que no desteñía, realmente parecía un ángel como contaban los rumores y sabiendo de su bondad…Hayami no fue capaz de pensar lo contrario.

-¿Se supone que tiene cincuenta años?- pregunto Hayami con un deje de broma, aunque más bien de sorpresa. -Parece una mujer muy joven- pronuncio, no cabiendo en su asombro.

-Kami la ha bendecido con su belleza- elogio Eri, sonriendo al ver a la Haseki del Sultan.

-Lo que se dice de ella es totalmente cierto- menciono Hayami, segura de lo que pronunciaba, -y el Sultan también es muy guapo- añadió observando de sola sayo al Sultan que justo como su esposa parecía atemporal al paso del tiempo, en el mejor de los sentidos.

-No es errado decir que están hechos el uno para el otro- opino Ino al concentrar su mirada en el Sultan y su Haseki, jamás había visto a otras dos personas que, a simple vista, aprecian estar hechos para estar juntos.

No fue hasta ese preciso momento en que Hayami hubo reparado realmente en las mujeres sentadas y de pie con ella; sentada a su lado y acompañando a una adolescente de once años, la Sultana Kaori, se encontraba su madre lady Eri Kalfa. Lady Eri bien podría haber sido una Sultana según le había comentado el Príncipe Shisui al ilustrarla sobre cómo era el Palacio, de haber alumbrado un Príncipe lo seria, pero en su lugar tenía una hija que de igual manera le permitía permanece en el Palacio así como por su inconmensurable lealtad. Portaba una sencillas galas de seda azul, escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, falda de doble capa—una inferior azul claro, y una superior del inexacto matiz que producía la seda—y el borde del escote, las hombrera y los holanes de las mangas estaban hechos de encaje color crema, a juego con la chaqueta inferior de encaje de igual color, bordada en hilo de oro y ribetead en diamantes, cerrada a la altura de su cintura por un cinturón de cadenas de oro y diamantes incrustados que formaba un escote bajo en V y que abría la chaqueta bajo el vientre. Su cabello miel dorado estaba perfectamente recogido en una coleta que hacia caer sobre su hombro, permitiendo a sus rizos fluir con naturalidad, resaltando la corona de tipo broche sobre su cabeza, emulando flores entretejidas y ribeteada en diamantes, complementando un diminuto par de pendientes en forma de flor de jazmín con un cristal dorado en su interior, y alrededor de su cuello se hallaba una fina cadena de oro que sostenía un pequeño dije a juego del que pendía un diamante en forma de lagrima.

Junto a lady Eri estaba su hija, la bienaventurada Sultana Kaori de quien tanto se hablaba en la capital por ser la única hija del Príncipe de Corazones, una joven encantadora de observar y cuyo buenos modales y temple sereno la hacían asemejarse mucho a la Sultana Sakura, algunos decían que su encanto personal era tal que habían decidían comprometerla con el Bey Kagura Karatachi, uno de los hombres más adinerados en el Imperio, pero con solo verla Hayami se hubo percatado que todo eran meros rumores, la Sultana era demasiado joven, apenas entrando a la adolescencia, no debía tener un verdadero interés por casarse, no aun. Portaba unas sencillas galas celeste hechas de gasa, de escote alto y en V, así como manga holgadas hasta lo codo y que e abrían a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazo, y falda de una sola capa que le permitía moverse con facilidad; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de seda metálica celeste claro estampada de encaje dorado semejante a la mantequilla, de escote cuadrado cerrado por seis botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre—donde se abría la falda y mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro que caía como una cascada de rizos sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda—heredado de su difunto padre—era adornado por un sencilla diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada por diminutos topacios en sucesión sobre la superficie, y sin necesidad de otro tipo de joya que ensalzara su belleza.

Lady Ino, por su parte permanecía de pie. Según Hayami tenía entendido, lady Ino había sido parte del Harem en sus primeros días en el Palacio, pero se había mostrado amigable y leal a la Sultana Sakura desde el inicio, convirtiéndose así en su confidente y había ascendido en la elite social por causa de lo mismo, siendo la administradora y encargada del Harem, quien representaba su voluntad. Lucia mucho más sencilla pero con un aire igualmente sofisticado y elegante a su propio modo, portando un traje de seda esmeralda, escote cuadrado con un pequeño cuello falso en V, cerrado por seis botones cobrizos desde el escote hasta el vientre, sin mangas y falda de una sola capa hecha superficialmente de seda para facilitarle el movimiento, sobre el vestido o formando parte de él se encontraba una chaqueta de tafetán esmeralda plagado de bordado y estampados de hilo y encaje cobrizo, marcado cuello, hombreras marcadas, mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas y con un margen de dobladillo como muñequeras. Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido elegantemente tras su nuca pero no en un moño sino un recogido muy elaborado que era cubierto por un velo sostenido por un tocado de tela bordado en hilo de oro a juego con unos largos pendiente de oro con una esmeralda en su centro. En aquel Palacio todo parecía ser avasalladoramente perfecto y magnifico de contemplar, todo.

-Ustedes son lady Ino y lady Eri, ¿cierto?- inquirió Hayami, deseando no equivocarse ya que no había socializado realmente con nadie y temía ofenderlas.

-En efecto- corroboro lady Eri, sonriendo amigablemente y trasmitiéndole confianza.

-¿Podrían decirme quién es quién?- pregunto Hayami, sonriendo nerviosamente a causa de su inexperiencia. -No quiero perderme- añadió un tanto avergonzada por lo mismo. De inmediato recibió un asentimiento de ambas mujeres permitiéndole por fin comenzar a curiosear. -¿Quién es esa mujer, la que se parece tanto a la Sultana Sakura?- señalo con su mirada a la mesa más próxima, aquella en que se encontraban dos de las mujeres más hermosas que hubiera podido soñar en conocer.

-Ella es la Sultana Sarada, es la tercera hija de la Sultana y el Sultan, su hija preferida, nadie es tan valiosa como ella, excepto nuestra Sultana- detallo Ino que sabía muy bien el porqué de esto. -La joven junto a ella es su hija la Sultana Naomi, y el joven a su lado el Príncipe Izuna- ambos hermanos se veían muy próximos entre si pese a la diferencia ad edades que compartían, ya que el Príncipe era un adolescente de quince años mientras que su hermana una niña de nueve años. -La mujer junto a ella es la Sultana Aratani, en el pasado fue la esposa legal del Príncipe Daisuke, Kami lo tenga en su gloria, pero a pesar de su viudez la Sultana Sakura le permitió quedarse, las niñas junto a ella son sus hijas, la Sultana Sumiye y la Sultana Risa- Hayami asintió al reconocer a las dos niñas de casi nueve aso que vestían de forma casi idéntica, portando sencillas galas de gasa rosa pastel, Sumiye de un tono inespecífico y Risa un tanto más claro, con sus largos cabellos castaños adornados por diademas de tipo cintillo, muy encantadoras.

Al igual que en el caso de la Sultana Sarada, había visto a tres de las mujeres que ocupaban la siguiente mesa y su parecido con la Sultana Sakura y el Sultan Sasuke le hizo saber que eran sus hijas; pero junto a ellas había otras dos mujeres que aprecian ser su viva imagen, menores pero igualmente hermosas junto dos niños pequeños de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años. La más llamativa era una bella de diecinueve o veinte años, largo cabello rosado plagado de rizos que caía libremente tras su espalda intentando colarse hacia el frente—sobre sus hombros—peinado mediante una hermosa corona de oro en forma cónica que representaba ramas y capullos ribeteados en diamantes y en su cima una serie de diamantes purpuras conformaban los pétalos, a juego con unos pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de ovalo con un diamante homologo color purpura en su centro. Su cadenciosa figura era ataviada en unas elegantes galas de seda violeta de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas como lienzos para exponer los brazos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta sin mangas de igual color noblemente bordada en hilo de plata, ribeteada en encaje gris perla, y decorada por incrustaciones de cristal y diamante que emulaban un bordado en forma de pétalos de cerezo en los bordes de la chaqueta y el dobladillo de la falda, cerrando escasamente la chaqueta a la altura del vientre. Sin duda alguna era una Sultana, lo sabía con solo verla.

Junto a la joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba una adolescente que aparentaba doce o trece años, con vistoso cabello castaño dorado que formaba cadenciosos rizos que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adorado por una pequeña y sencilla corona de oro decorada por pequeños diamantes y cristales aguamarina que figuraban pétalos, destacando así sus brillantes orbes esmeralda y un rostro cálido, dulce y de facciones casi angelicales. Su inocente figura era cubierta por un vestido de gasa aguamarina claro, de escote en V, cerrado como túnica y falda de una sola capa que parecía adecuarse a cualquiera de sus movimientos y manga holgadas y transparentadas desde los hombros, pero que llegaban a cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta superior, igualmente hecha de encaje aguamarina que formaba un escote en V ligeramente más alto y recatado, ribeteada en diamantes y bordada en hilo de plata, sin mangas y que se abría bajo el vientre. Finalmente y alrededor de su cuello llevaba una fina cadena de plata bañada en esmaltes y diamantes, con un sencillo dije en forma de flor de jazmín pero que en conjunto con toda su apariencia la hacía parecer aún más inocente y encantadora.

-¿Y ellas?- la mirada de Hayami no se parto de aquellas jóvenes que, en compañía de sus madres, aparentemente, hacían notar su parecido físico.

-La pelirosa es la Sultana Mikoto, la primogénita del Sultan y la Sultana, la mujer a su lado, casi idéntica a ella, es su hija la Sultana Naori, el niño a su lado es su hijo, el Príncipe Inabi- menciono Eri, observando como la aludida Sultana abrazaba a su hermano menor justo en ese momento, -y la mujer rubia junto a ella es la Sultana Shina, a su lado esta su hija la Sultana Ayame, y su hijo el Príncipe Kagami- la joven Sultana rió al ver a su hermano menor devorar sin disimulo alguno lo que quedaba en su plato, causando que la propia Hayami no pudiera evitar reír ante aquella visión.

-¿Quién es la chica junto a ambas?- esta vez Hayami no aparto la vista, sino que solo la centro en la adolescente de once años que parecía haber quedado rezagada de la explicación.

-La Sultana Hanan, la hija menor de nuestra Sultana- contesto lady Ino, observando con cariño y orgullo a la modesta e inteligente Sultana de quien sus padres podían sentirse plenamente orgullosos de sus logros y magnifica educación, -todos dicen que es como su hermana gemela y no se equivocan, ambas son idénticas- sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio de parte de la Sultana Hanan que se sintió observada por ella.

-Hay mucho que memorizar- suspiro Hayami, abrumada no tanto por los nombre sin por la importancia personal de cada una de las y los presentes.

-Solo lo principal- aminoro Eri, sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y del Harem?, ¿Quiénes son las consortes del Príncipe?- inquirió la joven finalmente, sintiéndose lo bastante confiada como para preguntar.

-La mujer sentada a la izquierda del Sultan, la de cabello naranja, ella es la Sultana Takara, madre del Príncipe Itachi y la Sultana Seramu- señalo Eri, ajena a los pensamientos de Hayami que se sintió ofendida ante la mirada de superioridad que le dirigió aquella hermosa pero venenosa mujer, quien pareció verla como a una cuchara, incluso menos.

-Para ser honesta, es más favorita del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura que del Príncipe Shisui- menciono Eri, observando de sola sayo a Kaori que entorno los ojos. Por lo visto no era partidaria de Takara en lo absoluto, -la Sultana Sakura la educo personalmente desde que llego al Palacio, es su sombra, todos se inclinan ante ella- añadió, terminando su explicación porque no era del agrado de su hija, aunque Eri en lo personal no tenía motivos por lo que sentir animadversión hacia la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, aun.

La Sultana Takara no era de su agrado a simple vista, era hermosa, claro, pero tenía sobre si una arrogancia que no le atraía, así que con esperanzas de una mejor primera impresión es que Hayami desvió su vista hacia el pequeño grupo de mujeres, en la mesa contigua, a quienes no había notado hasta ahora y que parecían más amigable, alegres y carismáticas. Entre el grupo resalto una bella mujer vestida de purpura que poseía una sonrisa muy amigable y alegre que parecía trasmitir una calidez solo comparable a la que evocaba la Sultana Sakura. Portaba unas sencillas galas purpura claro, de escote entre redondeado y corazón, cerrado por seis botones de diamante desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, con falda de doble capa—una inferior violeta purpureo y una superior purpura claro—y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían frontalmente como lienzos de gasa a la altura de los codos, exponiendo los brazos; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta purpura—sin un matiz inexacto—estampada de encaje y escamas de plata, sin mangas, cerrada bajo el busto en un escote en V y abierta unos centímetros más abajo para exponer el resto del vestido. Sus largos rizos castaños caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, equiparando sus dulces ojos avellana que de igual modo aprecian engrandecer la sencilla corona de oro, amatistas, cristales y diamantes que iban del purpura al violeta creando una estructura repleta de dijes de flores de cerezo, si usaba pendientes Hayami lo ignoraba ya que sus largos rizos castaños impedían que viera esto, pero de igual forma aquella mujer la pareció muy dulce.

Junto a ella y charlando animadamente con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se hallaba otra mujer igual de hermosa y que también parecía ser una Sultana por su apariencia así como por su inexplicable temple sereno pero noble que trasmitían sus cálidos ojos ónix, vestía unas sencillas galas celeste grisáceo, de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían como lienzos de gasa que exponían los brazos, y falda de dos capas—una inferior azul claro y una superior celeste grisáceo-; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta celeste grisáceo bordada en hilo de plata y ribeteada en diamantes, de cuello alto en V que cubría el escote y abierta bajo el vientre, sin mangas y que más parecía parte del vestido más que una chaqueta. Sus largas ondas azabaches caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda a la perfección ocultando además la visión que le hubiera permitido a Hayami saber si usaba pendientes o no, resaltando naturalmente la sencilla corona de oro en forma de finas rama que en su cima recreaba una serie de pequeños capullos de flores de cerezo conformadas por topacios a juego con el color de su vestido y cuya estructura estaba ribeteada de diminutos diamantes que brillaban contra la luz.

-Ella por otro lado, la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos avellana es la Sultana Seina, madre del Príncipe Hashirama y la Sultana Kaede- menciono Eri, dándole la respuesta que deseaba saber y su nombre; _Seina_ , -bien podría haber sido la Haseki del Príncipe Shisui, solo se embarazo tres meses después que la Sultana Takara- añadió como dato técnico y otorgándole la importancia que merecía por lo mismo.

-La mujer a su lado es la Sultana Masumi, madre del Príncipe Sasuke- lady Ino señalo a la mujer de cabello oscuros y orbes ónix que charlaba con la Sultana Seina.

Sentada junto a ambas nobles Sultanas y riendo con desparpajo se hallaba otra mujer que las hacía reír con su carisma y agradable personalidad, o eso es lo que Hayami contemplo con una sonrisa desde donde estaba. Comparada con las dos hermosas Sultanas aquella mujer de aspecto robusto pero igualmente favorecedor se encontraba una mujer rubia cuyos rizos dorados—que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornados por una diadema de oro de tipo en forma de orquídeas—parecían brillar como sus propios ojos y su sonrisa; usaba un sencillo vestido rosa pastel de escote redondo, cerrado por un sinnúmero de diminutos botones de igual color, falda de una sola gasa y mangas de gasa trasparente que llegaban a cubrir las manos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta oliva-dorado de escote bajo y redondo que se cerraba bajo el busto y se abría bajo el vientre, de mangas semi ajustadas hasta la altura de los codos y que se abrían ligeramente acampanadas a los costados de los brazos. No precia ser una Sultana, pero debía de ser relativamente importante como para estar ahí.

-¿Y la gordita, quién es?- pregunto señalando a la mujer aledaña a las dos Sultanas y que las hacia reír, así como a ella misma con sus ocurrencias

-Ella es Akiko, una de las favoritas del Príncipe- Ino sonrío ante lo que iba a decir, algo que los europeos retrógrados seguían considerando y que, con la llegada de Akiko, había quedado en claro que no era cierto como se rumoraba, o no del todo. -Hace tiempo le dijeron al Príncipe Shisui que entre más rellenita fuera una mujer, más placentero es su cuerpo- Hayami sonrió ante esto, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír por aquel comentario ideado por Kami sabia quien, -luego de esto el Príncipe pidió que le trajeran a la mujer más característica que le encontrasen, así es como Akiko llego al Palacio- finalizo, sonriendo ante la visión que era Akiko, todo un caso a decir verdad.

Entonces y sin necesidad de anuncio es que una mujer ingreso en el jardín, escoltada por dos doncellas como si fuera una Sultana, y de hecho podía serlo, parecía tener la misma edad que la Sultana Takara. Vestía una sencillas galas aguamarina de escote cuadrado, falda de una sola capa y manga ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos, sobre el vestido una chaqueta de igual color ligeramente ribeteada en encaje malva-violáceo, de escote en V cerrado unos cinco centímetros bajo el escote del vestido y abierto bajo el busto, sin mangas. Su largo cabello oscuro semejante al ébano formaba rizos suaves que más bien parecían ondas que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo y que formaba diminutos dijes en forma de flor de jazmín, y –a juego con el vestido—unos pendientes de oro con un dije en forma de flor de jazmín y de los que pendía un cristal aguamarina en forma de lagrima. Junto a ella se encontraba un niño de cinco años, aparentemente un hijo el Príncipe Shisui que se levantó de su lugar apenas los vio entrar, acudiendo a su lado y cargando al pequeño en sus brazos, causando que la mujer los observara con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Y ella?- pregunto Hayami sobre la mujer que entro en el jardín, acompañada por un séquito de doncellas, como si fuera una Sultana, pero no vestía tan maravillosamente como las presentes

-Ella es Ryoko, fue la primera mujer del Príncipe Shisui, se embarazo sin el consentimiento de la Sultana Sakura, el Sultan nunca la perdono- añadió Eri, sintiendo lastima por esto ya que sabía que Ryoko no era una mala persona, -fue exiliad al viejo Palacio, pero la Sultana Sakura permite que el Príncipe Shisui la visite regularmente- la mujer llamada Ryoko sonrió al ver al Príncipe cargar en su brazos al pequeño Baru.

En cuanto Ryoko había entrado al jardín, Shisui había volteado a ver a su madre que le había sonreído como respuesta, permitiéndole levantarse y acudir junto a la solemne dueña de su corazón, la madre de su primogénito. Su madre jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, había creído que era imposible desear tener su hijo y a Ryoko junto a él en ese momento, pero no era imposible; ahí estaba su hijo, su Baru que parecía haber crecido desde la última vez en que lo había visto, y Ryoko que le sonrió radiantemente, conforme con verlo…con verlos juntos a ambos. Levantando su mirada hacia el trono Imperial, evadiendo—obviamente—la mirada del Sultan, sonriéndole de sola sayo a la Sultana Sakura que asintió como respuesta, satisfecha por ser testigo de ese emotivo encuentro, sabiendo feliz a su hijo. Sin que la mayoría de los presentes lo notasen, ante el protagonismo que había tomado Ryoko, la Sultana Izumi ocupo su lugar en la mesa; junto a su hermana Sarada y junto a Aratani que pensaron en preguntar el porqué de su demora, pero eligieron guardar silencio, por el momento.

-Baru, mi león- arrullo Shisui, abrazando a su hijo y sonriéndole a Ryoko que se sintió absolutamente feliz de volver a verlo.

-¡Papá!- chillo el pequeño Baru.

Sasuke contemplo la escena sin expresión alguna, permaneciendo estoico ante el desacato que Shisui estaba cometiendo, claro que odiaba a Ryoko porque estaba seguro de que esa mujer se había embarazado con la intención de obtener poder como la mayoría de las mujeres el Harem y que no había otro propósito a ambicionar más que el de ser Sultana, pero afortunadamente solo había una mujer que ostentaba el honor de ser la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero; Takara, mucho más sincera, mucho más moldeable y correcta, y poseedora de una inteligencia que le permitía pensar muy bien que hacer antes de actuar definitivamente. Hayami no sintió celos a ver las sonrisas que se dirigían Shisui y Ryoko entre sí, pareciendo comprenderse con una sola mirada, de forma cómplice. No tenía por qué sentir celos, de hecho Ryoko parecía mil veces más simpática que la Sultana Takara, contribuyendo a que Hayami viese con ternura el momento entre padre e hijo, por más que ese niño fuera un Príncipe ilegitimo a ojos del Imperio y la corte, aún más a ojos del Sultan, no tenía culpa alguna, solo era un niño pequeño que-notoriamente-amaba a su padre y quería estar junto a él, no había nada impropio en eso.

-Pero ya que el pequeño Baru no nació en el Palacio sino que en secreto, todo lo referente a su concepción lo vuelve un Príncipe ilegitimo, por ende no es elegible para el trono en ningún caso- murmuro la Sultana Kaori que si bien sabía que tenía prohibido considerar a ese pequeño como su primo oficialmente, le tenía mucho afecto y simpatía.

Observando con una bien disimulada frustración y odio a Ryoko, Takara solo fue capaz de reflejar tristeza, dolor y angustia en su expresión, controlado sus celos, sintiéndose avergonzada por el modo en que su hijo Itachi—el oficial sucesor de Shisui como Príncipe Heredero y quizá, algún día, Sultan del Imperio—era desplazado, el modo en que ella misma era ignorada. Si Shisui la veía apartaba la mirada o se resignaba, guardando silencio y hablando muy escasamente con ella, pero viendo a esa mujer…sonreía como nunca, se llenaba de una alegría de un infante que contemplase su mayor sueño. La odiaba tanto, de poder hacerlo—sin consecuencia alguna—no hubiera dudado en asesinar a Ryoko por un segundo, con sus propias manos de ser necesario. Desesperada, Takara volteo a ver al Sultan Sasuke, suplicándole con la mirada que la comprendiera e hiciera algo, confiando en que él la entendería. Hayami observo curiosamente este intercambio de mirada, intentando prever lo que sucedería, porque algo pasaría, con toda seguridad.

-La Sultana Takara me impidió venir, y el Sultan se opuso a la petición de la Sultana Sakura para que Baru y yo pudiéramos esperarte aquí- confeso Ryoko, imposibilitada de guárdale algún secreto a Shisui que no se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Conocía muy bien a su padre y Takara, -si por el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Takara fuera, yo estaría muerta al igual que nuestro hijo- añadió, conociendo el peso de sus palabras y lo que podrían significar.

Sabía que Ryoko no estaba exagerando, eso era lo peor; que no trataran a Baru como si no fuese su hijo, ni a Ryoko como si no fuera su favorita. Su madre siempre hacia todo lo posible por evitarles malos ratos a Baru y Ryoko, pero no podía hacerlo siempre, su poder podía ser inconmensurable pero aun la persona más poderosa del mundo poseía restricciones y eso es lo que más lo enfurecía, que su padre y Takara—sobre todo ella, pero en una medida hasta entonces desconocida—fueran esa restricción. Cuándo cambiarían las cosas? Decepcionado con su padre y con Takara por esta confesión, Shisui dejo cuidadosamente a Baru sobre el suelo quien—siendo abrazado por su madre que lo apego hacia sí, sujetándolo de la mano—observo confundido a su padre por la expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Sin temor alguno y no siendo una mentirosa como la cínica de Takara, Ryoko le sostuvo la mirada a su mayor enemiga que los observo con desprecio, apartando la mirada con marcado odio, no estaba mintiendo, estaba siendo honesta; de no ser por Shisui y la Sultana Sakura—si como uso poco más, un tanto menos influyentes—ella y Baru estarían desprotegidos y a merced de la muerte, era una triste pero honesta realidad.

-¡Takara!- vocifero Shisui, sorprendiendo a su Haseki por la cólera impresa en su voz. -Ven aquí- demando con igual dureza.

Incluso Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a sorprenderse por la aspereza en la voz de Shisui, algo que jamás habían escuchado y que los hizo observare con ligera preocupación entre sí. Nerviosa por el tono de voz de Shisui y de forma preventiva es que Takara se levantó del diván, tomando la mano de su hijo Itachi que se levantó de su lugar, siguiéndola, —en aquellas instancias, con él presente—él habría de ser su escudo y su recordatorio porque Itachi era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión luego de Shisui, así lo había declarado el Sultan y ante su voluntad no existía protesta alguna. Incluso Izumi, en la misma mesa que Sarada y Aratani, no supo que pensar, ni ella ni su hermana sabían lo que podría suceder, Shisui era impredecible. Fingiendo inofensiva, callada y tranquila, Takara se situó frente a Shisui, siendo lo bastante inteligente para hacer que Itachi se encontrase de pie frente a ella, reposando así sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros en una imagen que la hacía parecer absolutamente sumisa, lo contrario a como era en realidad.

-Alteza- reverencio Takara, bajando la cabeza momentáneamente.

-¿Es cierto lo que escucho?, ¿Impediste que Baru y Ryoko entraran al Palacio?- cuestiono Shisui, esperando escuchar lo contrario.

Interinamente satisfecha por el momento de bochorno que estaba viviendo Takara, Ryoko le sostuvo osadamente la mirada. Había tenido que soportar decenas de humillaciones por causa de ella hasta ese día, por fin había llegado la hora de—justificadamente—devolverle todo cuanto había hecho y no se arrepentiría por hacerlo, había aguantado mucho, era momento de que Takara supiera como se sentía ser ninguneada a cada momento. Suspirando sutilmente y conteniéndose en demasía para no defenderse como creía merecer hacerlo, Takara se mantuvo tranquila, no deseando dar un espectáculo frente a sus rivales, ni frente al Sultan, mucho menos frente a su hijo. Obviamente Ryoko quería humillarla y hacerla quedar en evidencia como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero no le daría ese gusto, no tenía porque; ella era la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero y había luchado por esa posición, nadie se la quitaría.

-Yo no decidí eso, lo hizo el Sultan Sasuke, yo solo seguí sus órdenes- justifico Takara orgullosa por decir esto, siendo leal al gobernante del mundo. Shisui desvió la mirada, observando a su padre que claramente estaba escuchando la conversación y que no parecía arrepentido por haber hecho eso. -Pero si me lo preguntas a mí, yo creo que debería estar encerrada en los Kafer en vez de tener el Viejo Palacio para ella, ella no tiene un lugar al que pertenecer, ella y su hijo no son nada- pronuncio con desdeño, dando a conocer su odio abiertamente, sin pensar en nada más. -A mí no me ves ni a la cara, pero la ves a ella y te iluminas de felicidad, en lugar de preocuparte por Itachi, te preocupas por el hijo de ella- expreso sus celos, siendo incapaz de contenerse por aquella ocasión.

-¿Y eso está mal?- cuestiono Shisui, importándole un comino sus celos. -Baru es mi hijo, igual que Itachi- comparo con naturalidad.

-¡No!, ¡No lo es!- chillo Takara, ofendida ante aquella burda comparación, -tu hijo y heredero está aquí- señaló a Itachi que, sin entender aquella pelea, se mantuvo en silencio.

Al igual que el Príncipe Itachi, el pequeño Baru no entendía el motivo de aquella pelea, pero lo cierto es que le molestaba escuchar los alegatos y ritos, cubriéndose los oídos mientras observaba la escena, de pie frente a su madre que se ofendió por cada una de las palabras de Takara que en lugar de recocer alguno de su errores y aprender de ellos no hacía más que considerar que tenía la razón en todo. ¿Cómo es que era tan soberbia e idiota? Shisui escucho cada una de las palabras de Takara, perdiendo la paciencia a cada momento ante el tono arrogante de su voz, era como estar escuchando a su padre que siempre creía tener razones para justificarse. Takara no podía estar más errada, para ella el poder era lo esencial no los sentimientos por ello es que Shisui no conseguía sentir algo por ella, porque era falsa, todo con respecto a ella lo era. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, observando con preocupación el silencio protagonizado por Shisui, sintiendo que algo iba a suceder, algo que ella no podría evitar, e intuía que Sasuke pensaba igual.

-¿Mi heredero está aquí? - repitió con una sonrisa cínica, dominado por un sentir que desde hacía tiempo no conseguía afligirlo. -Tienes razón, tal vez debería preocuparme por Itachi, y empezare a hacerlo ahora- cargo a Itachi en sus brazos, haciendo que Takara rompiera su agarre sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Actuando sin pensar siquiera, únicamente guiado por un impulso que no alcanzaba a comprender así como su propio origen, Shisui arrojo sin cuidado a su hijo al suelo, haciendo que Itachi se golpeara al cabeza en la fuente próxima por causa de la caída, quedando inconsciente en el acto. Takara observo asustada aquel suceso, como si tuviera lugar en cámara lenta, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía al ver a su hijo quedar inconsciente antes de tocar el suelo, todo por el golpe que se hubo propinado cuando el costado de su cabeza choco contra la fuente de mármol. Inclusive Ryoko, que se había mantenido impávida y callada se sobresaltó, incapaz de haber podido imaginar que algo así sucedería, no recordando o habiendo presenciado jamás que Shisui se comportar de aquella forma. Izumi, al igual que Sarada y Aratani, observo boquiabierta la escena, preguntándose que podría estar pasando por la nerviosa y frágil mente de su hermano.

-¡Shisui!- grito Sasuke, levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Itachi!- chillo Takara, nerviosa a más no poder, sujetándose la falda y acudiendo junto a su hijo tan prontamente como pudo.

El cuadro anteriormente hermoso conformado por todos los miembros de la familia Imperial y las Sultanas o favoritas del Príncipe Shisui se hubo desecho por completo, todos sumidos en una sorpresa aterradora y un caos que no tardo en apropiarse de los sirvientes que no supieron si ayudar o situarse junto a la persona a quien servían y aguardar órdenes. Aun en su mesa, Seina y Masumi no fueron capaz de contener el impulso—por mera inercia—se abrazar a sus hijos contra sí mismos, temiendo que sucediera algo peor. De entre los sirvientes más leales que estaban presentes, Shikamaru y Hiroshi—de pie un par de pasos tras el trono Imperial—fueron quienes más asustados hubieron sido testigos de esa escena, siendo este último quien salió de su estupefacción tan pronto como pudo, acudiendo junto a la Sultana Takara. Hiroshi removió con lentitud y sumo cuidado al Príncipe, conteniendo un jadeo al ver el difuso moretón en su frente que era prácticamente insignificante…considerando que un fino hilo de sangre manchaba el costado de su cabeza, eso era lo verdaderamente preocupante, eso y su inconciencia. Al igual que Mikoto, Shina y Sarada, Sakura no tardo en situarse de pie tras Takara que estaba arrodillada junto al pequeño Itachi, incapaz de respirar mientras esperaba a que Hiroshi dijera algo.

-Itachi, hijo- sollozo Takara, temiendo levantarlo del suelo o moverlo siquiera. -Hiroshi, haz algo- rogó con desesperación.

-Debemos llevarlo a su habitación- concluyo él inmediatamente, levantando y cargando al pequeño Príncipe que afortunadamente no tenía ninguna clase de herida.

-¡Rápido! Rápido- apremio Takara, levantándose del suelo, sin sacudir la falda de su vestido ya sea que estuviera sucio o no.

Sakura deseo poder quedarse y evitar que Sasuke estallara en cólera ante Shisui a quien claramente acusaría y regañaría por lo sucedido pero no podía quedarse, sabía que Shisui hubiera querido que se encargara de velar que Itachi estuviera a salvo, y junto a sus hijas eso es precisamente lo que haría. Sujetándose la falda del vestido para no tropear y siguiendo a Takara y Hiroshi, justo como Mikoto, Shina y Sarada, Sakura volteo a ver a Izumi que hubo permanecido de pie donde estaba, aún demasiado asombrada, pero saliendo de su sorpresa ante la mirada de su madre, asintiendo y permitiéndole marcharse junto a Takara para corroborar que Itachi estuviera a salvo. Shisui recobro lentamente el control sobre sí mismo, percatándose de lo que había hecho y de lo que inmediatamente se arrepintió, sabiendo que aquello no era algo que haría estando en sus cabales, pero eso no contaba para su padre que—deteniéndose en frente suyo—lo observo totalmente furioso y decepcionado por su comportamiento. Para Shisui todo parecía ser un juego, pues esto no lo era; el Imperio había perdido muchos herederos por causa de los designios de la providencia y los complots ideados y orquestados por sus enemigos, no perderían a Itachi por causa de los desatinos de Shisui, Sasuke no lo permitiría.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- acuso Sasuke, sin una sola pisca de paciencia, incrédulo ante lo que había presenciado.

-Padre…- tartamudeo Shisui, consiente el repentino arrebato que había tenido. -Takara estaba molestándome, yo…- titubeo, totalmente asustado haciendo que su padre indirectamente se diera cuenta de la dureza con que le había hablado, -no sabía lo que hacía…- murmuro con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke se reprochó a sí mismo el tono de voz que había empleado; sabía que Shisui era vulnerable, manipulable y voluble, sabía que no podía pedirle lo mismo a él que les había pedido a sus otros hijos, Shisui era muy nervioso y frágil en cuanto a personalidad se refería y, viéndolo tartamudear y templar de los nervios, es que Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo duro e injusto que estaba siendo con él, pero de igual modo no podía ignorar la lógica de las cosas y lo que Shisui había hecho, algo que Sasuke mismo jamás hubiera hecho con él, ningún padre haría algo así con su propio hijo y Sasuke necesitaba que Shisui lo entendiera. Estaba arrepentido, desde luego, pero más que arrepentido, en se momento estaba mortalmente asustado, temía que por haber cometido un simple error su padre fuera a condenarlo nuevamente aquel-hasta entonces-inexistente miedo a la muerte hubo vuelto a aparecer, haciéndolo temblar frente al Sultan; y ya sin poder aguantar la angustia y presión, Shisui se marchó sin reparar en nada más, demasiado asustado como para seguir allí y rendir alguna explicación, necesitaba estar solo y en sus aposentos, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-Shisui, ¡espera!- llamo Izumi, sujetándose la falda para no tropezar, corriendo para alcanzar a su mellizo.

Seina y Masumi, por deber y formalismo, así como Akiko y Hayami, reverenciaron al Príncipe Shisui como dictaba el protocolo que hicieran, pero tras su parido no hicieron más que observarse confundidas. Seina, Masumi y Akiko sabían de su temperamento y de estos arrebatos de nerviosismo, jamás habían salido a relucir on Ryoko así que no era su culpa, pero Takara por otro lado…si tenía cola que pudieran pisarle por su comportamiento y el modo en que lo había contradicho, algo que ellas jamás hubieran siquiera pensado en hacer. Hayami por otro lado estaba sorprendida, pero en cierto modo—habiendo pasado un corto tiempo junto al Príncipe Shisui—comprendía que la Sultana Takara había ocasionado lo sucedido, en cierta forma, porque Ryoko al parecer no había intervenido de ninguna forma, pero esa era su impresión simplemente, bien podía estar equivocada. El quedarse a solas frente a Ryoko y el pequeño Baru no resulto en lo absoluto un consuelo para Sasuke, sino que todo lo contrario, si bien Shisui podía librarse de la culpa por su carácter, esto no se aplicaba a Ryoko, ella no era tan ingenua como parecía, ya había intentado obtener algo en el pasado, o se le dificultaría intentarlo una segunda vez.

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi hijo?, ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!- exigió saber Sasuke.

-Majestad, no le dije nada, lo juro- murmuro Ryoko, bajando la cabeza, asustada.

No creía haber hecho algo malo, solo había sido sincera como siempre, jamás había sucedido algo así por solo decir de cara a las circunstancias lo que sucedía, pero la diferencia es que—en esas veces anteriores—había sucedido en el antiguo Palacio, solo cuando ella y Shisui estaban junto a Baru y nadie más, no estaba Takara para recriminarles todo. Ryoko estaba segura de que no era su culpa, era culpa de Takara que había dado conscientemente con las fibras más sensibles de Shisui, haciéndolo sentir poco menos que insultado. Shisui podía ser frágil, ingenuo e incluso estúpido, pero Ryoko no lo era, Sasuke lo sabía, estaba seguro de eso, ella debía de haberlo pensado todo con tal de obtener algo, y lo más incriminatorio era el modo en que mentía al declararse inocente, había hablado con Shisui justo ante de que se desencadenara ese sorpresivo e insólito predicamento, no podía ser inocente, era sencillamente absurdo.

-Te atreves a mentirme a la cara- mascullo Sasuke, incrédulo por su osadía, -sal de mi vista, ¡Lárgate!- ordeno, exasperado.

Asintiendo apresuradamente y no deseando llevarle la contraria al Sultan, —tanto porque no podía, como por miedo—Ryoko sujeto la mano de su hijo que no presto protesta alguna, dejándose guiar por ella que, en compañía de sus dos doncellas y siendo escotada por Shikamaru—que había aguardado en silencio e su lugar hasta entonces—que le murmuro en donde se quedaría por ahora, hasta que la Sultana Sakura dijera algo más. A solas, si así podía decirse, —estando Seina, Masumi, Akiko, Eri, Kaori y Hanan presentes—Sasuke intento calmarse pero eta vez le hubo resultado lo más imposible del mudo, ¿Cómo era posible que en un solo día las cosas se tornaran así?, ¿En qué mundo vivían? Ninguno de los presentes oso en decir algo o retirarse, nadie sabía si moverse estaba bien, aparentemente respirar era la única acción que no recibía queja alguna, por el momento, claro.

-Majestad- intento sosegar Suigetsu.

Escucho las palabras de Suigetsu, -el Hasoda Basi-de pie tras él, pero le hubieron parecido nada, era como si hubieran revotado contra él con un peso simplemente invisible e inmaterial, ene se momento no creía que algo o alguien pudiera tranquilizarlo, ¿Cómo hacer notar que lo sucedido era un error si Shisui podía excusarse y si Ryoko se decía inocente? Como si supiera que estaba pensando eso, un cálido tacto se situó sobre su hombro, solo semejante a una persona que se acababa de marchar, Sasuke volteo encontrándose con la serena faz de su hija Hanan cuyos dulces e inocentes orbes esmeralda y cuyo silencio le recordó omnisciente que ese no era el momento de perder el control, no delante de todos, en solitario si quería claro que podía, pero en presencia de otros tenía una imagen que mantener, era su deber. Sasuke suspiro para sí mismo, asintiendo para satisfacción de su hija menor, recobrando la compostura.

No podía permitirse actuar así, no era correcto.

* * *

A paso veloz, pero profundamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, Shisui hubo ingresado al Palacio sin voltear ni una sola vez, más sabiéndose seguido por su hermana Izumi a quien ignoraba voluntariamente, únicamente concentrado en llegar a su habitación y encerrarse ahí, necesitaba beber la medicina para su enfermedad, necesitaba calmarse y no podría hacerlo con alguien más presente. Había errado en demasía, había decepcionado a su madre y había merecido los gritos de su padre que lo había visto con un enfado inconmensurable pero justificado. Había errado como nunca y si había una causante de ello, esa era Takara. Corriendo apresuradamente tras él—seguida por su leal doncella, lady Yugito que corría a su misma velocidad—Izumi jadeo por el esfuerzo, porque por más hermosos que fueran esas galas, llevarla no era…no era exactamente lo mismo que correr en camisón, habían restricciones, pero nada de eso le importo a Izumi, Shisui había sucumbido ante la presión y Takara no había contribuido por aligerar las cosas, como siempre.

-Shisui, espera- llamo Izumi quien ya iba por su segundo aire, intentando alcanzarlo. -Tranquilízate, por favor- rogó, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, alcanzandolo finalmente, tomándolo del brazo y haciendo que se detuviera.

Jalando el brazo de su hermano, Izumi consiguió que Shisui voltease a verla, ambos deteniéndose justo frente a las puertas de la habitación únicamente teniendo como testigo a los leales soldados jenízaros atestados en el exterior, así como lady Yugito que se llevó una mano al centro del pecho, recuperando el aliento. Eras mellizos, habían nacido el mismo día, los había criado la misma madre amorosa y llena de bondad, habían superado las misma adversidades, habían crecido juntos, nunca se habían visto enemistado, nadie tenía el vínculo que ellos tenían, e Izumi jamás pensaría en darle la espalda a Shisui como sabía que él haría igual. No aparto sus ojos del rostro de su hermano, viéndolo respirar agitado por los nervios, sintiéndolo temblar mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de él, intentando tranquilarlo con a mirada, pero no daba resultado. No solo era el miedo a las consecuencias—y en el peor de los casos, a la muerte—lo que se estaba apropiando de él, era un nerviosismo inmenso que Izumi no recordaba haber visto desde antes de la muerte de Daisuke. Su hermano era frágil y manipulable, su ingenuidad jamás había desaparecido y esto lo hacía víctima de los complots más ruines e inimaginables, y de los cuales Izumi estaba dispuesta a protegerlo con su vida de ser necesario, tal y como sabia que haría su madre de igual modo.

-Izumi, yo no…no sabía lo que hacía, no quise…- titubeo Shisui, totalmente fuera de sí, decepcionado de su actuar y asustado como no se había sentido dese hace años

-Tranquilo, nuestra madre se ocupara de todo- prometió Izumi, acunando el rostro de su hermano en sus manos, sin soltarlo hasta que Shisui asintió, más tranquilo por sus palabras, -vamos adentro- indico sujetando el brazo de su hermano.

La voz de su hermana y su dulce mirada, solo semejante a la de su madre, consiguieron sosegara Shisui que le sonrió levemente como respuesta, asintiendo ante sus indicaciones a la par que los jenízaros abrían las puertas, permitiéndoles entrar en la habitación. Izumi estaba segura de que su hermano no hubiera hecho algo así estando consiente ni porque naciera de él en lo absoluto, no era alguien tan voluble como la mayoría de la gente pensaba, solo nervioso y tenía roznes para serlo, porque apenas siendo un bebé había tenido que librar la muerte por causa de su enemigos; con apenas un año había presenciado—inconscientemente—la muerte de su hermano Itachi, luego—con do años—la muerte de Baru, el anterior Sultan, Kami y Rai que practicante habían muerto en sucesión y la triste muerte de Daisuke hacia solo cinco años. Nadie podía sobrevivir indemne ante todo eso. Lady Yugito aguardo fuera de la habitación, en silencio, sin saber qué hacer en realidad; solo la Sultana Sakura y la Sultana Izumi podían ayudar al Príncipe Shisui, nadie más.

* * *

Por obra de los leales jenízaros atestados en el exterior, Hiroshi pudo entrar en facilidad a la habitación—con el Príncipe Itachi en brazos—en tanto se hubieron abierto las puertas, siendo velozmente seguido por la Sultana Takara a quien el cansancio no le pesaba en lo absoluto, ni a las Sultana Sakura, Mikoto, Shina y Sarada que solo se hubieron detenido a recuperar el aliento al entrar en la habitación, jadeando para sí mismas y de forma inaudible, más pendientes del pequeño Príncipe—a quien Hiroshi deposito cuidadosamente sobre la cama—que de ellas y su propio cansancio. De inmediato y sin perder tiempo, Takara se sentó en la parte de atrás de la cama, quedando de cara su hijo a quien le acaricio la mejilla, tras ella se situó la Sultana Sakura que se angustio al ver el aspecto de su nieto, pero siendo incapaz de culpar a Shisui, no tenía por qué hacerlo, no es como si Takara fuera inocente, desde luego.

-Itachi- murmuro Mikoto para sí misma, preocupada por su sobrino.

-Mi Príncipe, estoy aquí contigo- prometió Takara, sabiendo o intuyendo que, aun inconsciente, su hijo podía escucharla, -no tengas miedo- aparto el flequillo de la frente de su hijo, conteniendo un sollozo ante el fino rastro de sangre y el moretón presente en su frente.

-Hiroshi, ve por el médico, ahora- ordeno Sakura, apartando momentáneamente la vista de su nieto.

-Si, Sultanas- reverencio Hiroshi.

Hanan se encargaría—pese a su juventud—de tranquilizar a Sasuke, Sakura confiaba en ella más que en nadie porque la había criado y educado de tal manera que fuera una copia suya y que supera las decisiones difíciles que debían tomarse y porque, haciéndola una Sultana; una mujer en el cuerpo de una adolescente, cauta y astuta, falta de prejuicios y sumamente inteligente. La concentración de las Sultan por el pequeño Príncipe impidieron o hizo que no se percataran de la partida del Hiroshi quien cerró las puertas tras de sí. Takara sostuvo una de las pequeñas manos de su hijo a quien le acaricio cariñosamente el rostro, besándole el dorso de la mano, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su pequeño, su todo en el mundo, su niño adorado, aquel a quien deseaba ver como Sultan algún día, teniendo la oportunidad de protegerlo de todo; incluso de la lluvia y la luz del sol con tal de evitarle golpes como el que había recibido de su propio padre, aquel hombre que en lugar de protegerlo con toda su alma no había hecho otra cosa más que agredirlo injustamente

No olvidaría lo que había sucedido, lo llevaría en su conciencia para siempre.

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos, queridos lectores y amigos :3 cumplo lo prometido de actualiza este fin de semana, esperando satisfacer sus espectativas :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y que extrañe del capitulo anterior, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" durante la próxima semana ya que el lunes tengo examen de estadísticas y en tanto quede libre procederé a escribir:3) a **Miryale** (prometiendole que Sasuke no penara o considerara siquiera a otras mujeres, porque Sakura es su **Haseki** ; que se traduce-en la cultura Otomana-como **única mujer** o **única esposa** , así que nadie tiene el lugar que ella tiene ni lo tendrá jamás), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Acontecimientos** **Históricos:**

 **-El Accidente el Príncipe Mehmet-Príncipe Itachi:** se desconoce la edad exacta que el futuro Sultan tenia al momento de que sucedería este acontecimiento, pero lo cierto es que su padre-el Sultan Ibrahim I (Príncipe Shisui)-y su madre-la Sultana Turhan Hatice (Sultana Takara)-tuvieron una riña violenta, e Ibrahim (Shisui) se enfureció tanto que arrancó al pequeño Mehmed (Itachi) de los brazos de su madre y arrojó al suelo en el jardín del Palacio, provocando que su cabeza colisionara contra el costado de unas de las fuentes. Por suerte para él, Mehmed (Itachi) fue rápidamente rescatado, sin sufrir daño alguno, pero se rumoreaba que tenia una cicatriz en la frente como recordatorio de este suceso.

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con el vestuario)


	43. Chapter 42

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 42

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, y un así Izumi podía sentir inexplicablemente el nerviosismos de Shisui mientras ella mezclaba una dosis mayor de medicina en una copa con servet, manteniéndose totalmente calmada, fría y estoica, pero con una expresión dulcemente amable y pasiva en su rostro, una expresión que aminoraba el temor que sentía su hermano cada vez que la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, sentado tras la cama mientras ella-a un par de pasos, sentada sobre el diván-trabajaba minuciosamente. Había prendido de su madre que el calor del afecto y las atenciones propias eran lo importante, por ello había impedido la entrada de cualquier sirviente, incluso de Yugito a quien le había pedido que se quedara cuidara de Kohana y Hana en sus aposentos, explicándole a Mitsuki que ella iría en cuanto Shisui estuviera totalmente bien. Ryoko había dicho o hecho nada equivocado, pero Takara si al insistir en su poder como Haseki—siendo la madre del siguiente heredero legitimo a la sucesión del trono—y no había hecho más que responder a las sinceras acusaciones de Ryoko, y enfurecer a Shisui.

-Shisui- tendió Izumi, levantándose del diván y sentándose junto a él tras la cama, entregándole la copa con la medicina ya preparada.

Shisui acepto la medicina de manos de su hermana que le sonrió en todo momento, bebiendo el contenido sin temor alguno, lo mejor era apresurar las cosas, claro que su comportamiento no merecía perdón alguno y no había sido su intención lastimar a su propio hijo, pero la insistencia de Takara podía hacer perder la paciencia a cualquiera, era tan hermosa como conflictiva y tan valiente como desesperante. Inicialmente se había sentido deslumbrado por ella; era más hermosa que Ryoko, muy buena bailarina, —así es como había sido presentada a él—así como muy inteligente e ingeniosa, pero solo le había tomado una determinada cantidad de tiempo—inmediatamente después del nacimiento de Itachi—darse cuenta de las ambiciones que ella aguardaba cumplir, así como el amor que intentaba hacerlo sentir pero que ella misma profesaba al Sultan, a su padre, jamás había sinceridad en su actuar ni en sus palabras, eso es lo que había desencantado a Shisui. Seina había aparecido antes de que naciera Itachi y siempre había sido lo opuesto, sincera, dulce, atenta, una mujer que cualquiera pudiera desear, Masumi por igual, ambas incluso eran amigas, no había competencia o celos entre ellas, incluso Akiko, su favorita, era carismática y divertida, alegraba al Harem entero y a su madre. Nadie buscaba peleas e intrigas, solo Takara.

La medicina no tardaría en hacer efecto, pero aun así a Shisui e frustraba ser culpable de algo que no había deseado hacer, intentando calmarse a sí mismo mientras reposaba su rostro contra las palmas de sus manos. Intentando apoyarlo, más aun así sabiendo que las palabras no servirían de mucho Izumi poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. Su madre ya estaba solucionando todos los problemas mientras ellos estaban ahí intentando mantener la calma, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaban, aun cuando ya no fueran niños sino adultos seguían teniendo consigo a la misma madre cariñosa y hermosa que los había alumbrado y criado y que velaba cada día por ellos con igual esmero. Irrumpiendo en ese maravilloso momento juntos, como hermanos, Izumi levanto la mirada en cuanto las puertas fueron abiertas desde el exterior por obra de los soldados jenízaros que hubieron permitido la entrada del Sultan. Lejos de mitigar el problema, su padre no aparecía más que con el fin de potenciar lo sucedido como algo aún más reprochable de lo que ya de por si era. Intentado minimizar la preocupación de su hermano y tomando una postura protectora, -idéntica a la de su madre en ocasiones como esa-Izumi no dudo en levantarse de la cama y cruzar la distancia que la separaba de su padre, teniéndose frente a él, pero en lugar de prestarle atención a ella, padre no hizo más que centrar toda su atención en Shisui.

-Shisui, ¿Qué pensabas que hacías?- cuestiono Sasuke, sin reparar en el aun latente nerviosismo de su hijo. -Itachi es tu hijo- recordó con obviedad.

-Padre, por favor, mi hermano no está bien, te ruego que te retires- pidió Izumi respetuosamente. -Shisui ya se siente mal- evidencio volteando a ver de sola sayo a su hermano. -Además esto es culpa de Takara, ella provoco a mi hermano para que lo hiciera- acuso con desmedida furia y certeza por lo que su hermano le había dicho.

Ella también, en sus inicios, había considerado a Takara como una aliada, luego de que Ryoko hubiera desafiado las ordenes y se hubiera embrazado de todos modo, Takara obviamente había sido un sustituto intachable; muy hermosa, talentosa e inteligente, aprendía todo lo ordenado con una rapidez magnifica que la hacía muy importante para todo por su lealtad. Pronto, habiendo sido favorita inicialmente, había sido del agrado de su padre que coincida en su creencia de que merecían hacerse toda clase de sacrificios por la bienaventuranza del Imperio y la perpetuidad de un linaje de Sultanes y herederos que merecieran gobernar, desdeñando a aquellos que parecían ser relegados al segundo o tercer puesto, aunque no haciéndolo menos importantes. Claro que en privado Takara era mucho más drástica, odiaba a los hijos de Seina y Masumi, sabía que eran competencia par que su hijo llegara al trono; el trono no pasaba a ser ocupado por el mayor salvo en ocasiones marcada, quien realmente podía llegar a ser llamado Sultan y gobernar era quien fuera más apto, no mayor.

-¿Qué dijo para provocarlo?- cuestiono Sasuke, sin afirmar o negar su acusación.

-Que Baru no es su hijo, que no debía darle amor ya que tiene a Itachi, incluso dijo que Baru no debería estar en el Palacio- nombro la pelicastaña con veneno en cada silaba. -¿Qué insolencia es esa?- rebatió sin dejar de sentir ira por la Haseki de su hermano.

-Tiene razón- contesto el Sultan para incredulidad de su hija. -Baru no es un Príncipe legítimo, no debe ser visto por ahí, a eso se refería Takara- justifico, manteniendo la misma opinión que Takara, aunque sabía que algo de lo expresado al pronunciar estas palabras era lo que había hecho que ella errara, incluso él lo reconocía.

-¿Y quién se cree que es para decirlo?- discutió Izumi, haciendo valer ante su padre su autoridad como igual, una Sultana de sangre. -Baru es un Príncipe y todos deberán aceptarlo, empezando por ti- puntualizo para mayor descontento de su padre, -¿no es así, Shisui?- afirmo observando de sola sayo a su hermano.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia su hijo, viendo con decepción como secundaba la idea de Izumi con un vago asentimiento que fue más que suficiente para ella que le sostuvo la mirada con arrogancia. Sakura había dicho lo mismo durante años pero él no podía respaldar esta creencia, el Imperio tenia reglas, y un niño—por más que tuviera en sus venas la sangre del Imperio—no podía solo ser declarado Príncipe sin más, ya era ilegitimo a ojos de todos, resultaría una burla un reconocimiento semejante, eso además de que Takara no era de su confianza, incluso Takara se vería desplazada, ya no sería la Haseki ni Itachi sería el heredero, toda la línea de sucesión conformada por los descendientes de Shisui y por ende del linaje Uchiha se vería alterada por un simple niño y una mujer cuyas ambiciones desconocía. Era un riesgo demasiado grande a correr por un futuro que ni siquiera se sabía si valdría la pena. Quería levantarse de la cama y estar ahí de pe junto a su hermana, discutiendo con su padre, pero Shisui solo estaba esperando a sentirse un poco mejor , a que la medicina hiciera su trabajo y ese miedo apabullante lo abandonara, bueno, eso y quizá que su padre dijera una sola palabra que consiguiera envalentonarlo, sobre todo lo segundo.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- alego Sasuke, esperando equivocarse.

-Que Baru es mi hijo- contesto Shisui, levantándose de la cama para satisfacción de su melliza, y deteniéndose frente a su padre, -lo aceptes o no, padre, esa es la verdad- espeto inamovible.

-Todos nosotros lo aceptamos, pero tú no- pronuncio la Sultana con máxime naturalidad, secundando lo que su hermano considerara correcto y que su madre respaldaba por completo.

-Cállate, Izumi, tú le diste esta disparatada idea- acuso Sasuke, conociendo de sobra lo influenciable y manipulable que era Shisui.

-Padre, Baru es tu nieto- recordó Izumi con tranquilidad, remarcando esa verdad que su padre debía de haber aceptado hacía ya mucho tiempo, -le negaste tu amor de abuelo, al menos deja que todos nosotros cuidemos de él- añadió justificando su decisión, y sentenciando que él, por su parte, se mantuviera totalmente al margen de las cosas.

No necesitan de su " _caridad_ ", ni pensaban pedirle a esas alturas que le diera afecto al niño que por sangre era su nieto, pero si querían que se mantuviera alejado de sus decisiones, su madre ya ejercía como una abuela afectuosa, Shisui era un padre irreprochablemente atento, ella mismo al igual que Sarada y Hanan ejercían como tías, incluso Mikoto y Shina que no simpatizaba con Ryoko, todos estaban del lado de ese niño que era inocente de todo aquello que bien Ryoko podía y bien merecía o no ser acusada. La suerte ya estaba echada desde hace mucho, no podía detenerse aquello que sucedía de forma natural, ni siquiera el Sultan podía hacer eso.

Era inevitable.

* * *

El doctor C se encargó de cuidar minuciosamente del infante, habiendo limpiado la herida y vendándole la frente mientras la Sultana Takara y las Sultanas Mikoto y Sarada estaban presente. La Sultana Sakura hubiera deseado quedarse y corroborar que su nieto estaba bien, justo como la Sultan Shina, pero tenían responsabilidades propia de que encargarse, por mucho que valoraran los sentimientos; un Palacio no se administraba solo ni se podía mantenerse al tanto en política y demás si solo se pesaba en ellos, se necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría. Desde luego que Hiroshi estaba presente, de otro modo Takara estaba segura de no poder sentirse tranquila y a salvo, siempre había esperado cosas insólitas de parte de Shisui…pero nunca algo como esto, la había asustado, había herido a Itachi prefiriendo al hijo de la insufrible de Ryoko, era una humillación demasiado grande como para ignorarla, ni tampoco pretendía olvidarla. Takara sintió como si se le atascara la respiración en los pulmones en cuanto vio al doctor C cubrir y arropar a su pequeño Príncipe, guardando el instrumental que había utilizado, dando por terminada su revisión…ahora solo quedaba el crudo diagnóstico.

-Sultanas- reverencio respetuosamente el doctor C, -afortunadamente la herida no fue mayor, dejara una cicatriz al sanar, pero no es algo grave, le daré una medicina para el dolor- declaro medicamente pero consiguiendo tranquilizar las inquietudes de las presentes.

-Gracias- asintió Takara, infinitamente agradecida por saber a salvo a su hijo.

La partida del doctor C, escoltado por Hiroshi, discurrió en total silencio, ni Mikoto ni Sarada supieron si era prudente decir algo, únicamente en lugar de ello se reservaron a contemplar en silencio a Itachi que permanecía profundamente dormido, justo como hacia Takara cuyas manos—cruzadas a la altura de su vientre—apretó con toda la fuerza que él fue posible, desconociendo si se estaba lastimando las manos o no. Agradecía a Kami que su hijo estuviera bien y el saber que fuera a recuperarse…pero no dejaba de sentir ira y odio hacia Ryoko, por culpa de ella la vida de su pequeño Príncipe había corrido un riesgo innecesario, por ella y su ambición de obtener aquello por lo que Takara había peleado desde el Principio. Nadie le quitaría su lugar como Sultan Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, sin importar el que su Príncipe, su Itachi llegaría al trono, moriría con tal de garantizarlo, era lo mínimo que ella y su hijo merecían y debían de aspirar; la gloria del Sultanato.

-Todo eso sucede por culpa de esa maldita de Ryoko- mascullo Takara, más aun así su voz resulto audible y entendible para la Sultana Sarada que, a su lado, se sintio culpable.

-Debes perdonarnos, Takara, no pensábamos que ocurriría algo como esto- se disculpó Sarada, tanto en representación propia como de su madre.

-No, Sultana, no fue culpa de nadie, solo de esa mujer- rebatió Takara, con igual grado de veneno en su hermosa voz.

-Sus ambiciones son grandes, pero no conseguirá nada, de eso puedes estar segura, nuestra madre jamás lo permitirá- sosegó Mikoto, aunque estas palabra eran más por tranquilidad que por cualquier otra cosa.

No pensarían jamás en hacer algo contrario Ryoko, no daba motivos para desconfiar de ella, pero por el recuerdo de su traición es que Mikoto al menos no podía confiar del todo en ella y en las posibles ambiciones que tuviera, ya fueran positivas o negativas, aun así amaba profundamente al pequeño Baru, a su adorable y amable sobrino, porque aun cuando los títulos dijeran otra cosa ese pequeño llevaba su sangre, la sangre de su hermano y de cada miembro del Imperio, era imposible no amar a ese pequeño. Ciertamente Ryoko no era tan ingeniosa como Takara, pero era sencilla, alegre y muy cálida en su trato a las personas, había acompañado muchas veces a su madre a verla y siempre se sentía a gusto en su presencia, por no hablar de su pequeño sobrino que era la viva imagen de Shisui…era imposible odiar a ninguno de los dos, ellos eran víctimas de la opresión que reinaba en el Palacio, ellos eran libres como nadie más podía serlo. Takara solo sintió para sí ante estas palabras, sabiendo lo que significaban o mejor dicho el intento de consuelo que eran para ella, solo que nada podía consolarla en ese momento.

-Con eso me quedo más tranquila, Sultanas- sonrió Takara, solo que no estaba siendo del todo honesta.

Lo que Ryoko había hecho, fuera como fuera…no quedaría sin respuesta, ella misma se encargaría de castigarla y hacerle vivir el infierno en la tierra, jamás sería una Sultana como tanto ambicionaba ni su hijo sería un Príncipe, se lo haría entender y le cobraría venganza por la afrenta hecha a ella y a su hijo; nadie lastimaba al futuro Sultan del Imperio y salía ilesa. Ryoko pagaría con creces lo que había hecho, se arrepentiría de estar viva y ese pago seria su propia existencia y la de su hijo.

* * *

La noche había llegado finalmente a la capital y aun en la oscuridad—iluminando su despacho y habitación con la luz de las velas—el Visir Naruto Uzumaki, en antaño Khan de Crimea y miembro del ejercito jenízaro, se encontraba revisando los documentos que habrían de ser presentados en la próxima reunión del Consejo Real, tenía una mansión privada como funcionario del estado, pero aun así elegía residir en el Palacio Imperial donde sus aposentos—comparados con su mansión—eran muy pequeños, pero esta incomodidad era nimia cuando en realidad permanecía allí para estar junto a la dueña de sus desvelos. Aun cuando ahora gozara de mayor poder y valor como político no quería recibir un trato diferente, así que—y siendo sus órdenes—uno de los leales escoltas que aguardaban fuera de su despacho no tuvo la necesidad de tocar para pedir permiso, solo ingreso, así es como Naruto tenía estipulado que lo trataran en privado; como un igual ya que había formado parte de las filas jenízaras.

-Visir- reverencio el jenízaro, -la Sultana Sakura está aquí para verlo- anuncio.

-Que pase- contesto Naruto, con una inmediata sonrisa.

La noticia hizo a Naruto levantare de inmediato de su escritorio mientras el jenízaro abandonaba su presencia, dándole tiempo de observarse al espejo y acomodarse el Kaftan en su siempre habitual empeño de lucir presentable justo antes de que la mujer más poderosa y hermosa del Imperio cruzara el umbral de la puerta, dedicándole una siempre radiante sonrisa que lo hacía estremecer de la emoción y alegría producto del inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Cada vez que la veía todo cobraba un sentido para él; lo hermosa que era, lo dulce y atenta que siempre se mostraba ante él, sabía que ocupaba un lugar muy importante en el corazón de ella, siempre se lo recordaba por temor a que Naruto lo olvidase, peor eso jamás pasaría. Shikamaru observo en silencio el encuentro, permaneciendo de pie frente a las puertas que cerro tras de sí, permaneciendo en el interior; él era el seguro de que el comportamiento de la Sultana Sakura era intachable, y así era, jamás daba motivo alguno para hablar, solo e trataba de precaución.

-Sultana Sakura, me honra- reverencio Naruto, sin apartar los ojos de ella en ningún momento.

-¿Cargado de trabajo otra vez?- supuso la Haseki, tomándose la bien merecida confianza de recorrer a gusto la habitación, deteniéndose frente al escritorio.

-Algo, pero no me quejo, Sultana- rió el Uzumaki, incapaz de sentirse afligido o desdichado teniéndola a ella, -además, nada de eso me impedirá apartar los ojos de usted- elogio sin poder contenerse.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la hermosa Haseki no hizo más que crecer ante aquel elogio tan sincero; de serle posible le diría a Naruto que lo amaba, porque en parte sentía que así era, pero por las leyes y normas protocolarias era que no lo hacía, no quería que alguien jugara con sus sentimientos por saberse correspondido en ese ámbito, haciéndolo vulnerable. No es como si no amara a Sasuke, pero no podía afirmarlo como antes; lo escuchaba decirle que la amaba, pero ella solo podía corresponderle con un _yo también_ , un _te amo_ no conseguía salir de sus labios, no sentía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Contrario a Sasuke a quien ella mantenía ajeno de tantas coas, Naruto si sabía de su enfermedad, sabía que solo Kami daría terminó a su vida, aunque esa vida no era muy larga como para merecer valorarla, pero él insistía en desear hacerla feliz…cuanto fuese posible, aunque fueran minutos, horas, días, meses o años.

-¿Está bien Sultana?- consulto el Uzumaki al verla pálida

-Uno que otro problema, Naruto, como siempre- tranquilizó Sakura con una sonrisa, feliz de poder ser totalmente sincera con él, -preferiría sumergirme en los asuntos de estado para no pensar en mis problemas- admitió, apartando la mirada y jugueteando mentalmente con las letras de los documentos sobre el escritorio.

-El Sultan discrepa nuevamente- supuso Naruto, aunque más que suponer podía afirmarlo.

-Me conoces muy bien Naruto- afirmo la Haseki, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír.

No podía ser egoísta y pensar en sí misma, se había jurado anteponer as su hijos por encima de todo, porque ellos eran el Imperio y si ellos eran felices y estaban a salvo todo lo demás estaría bien, no podría estar tranquila hasta saber que Shisui estaría bien, que Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan eran felices, y que sus nietos y nietas tenían una vida digna de ser vivida. Necesitaba garantizar que Ryoko y Baru estuvieran a salvo, claro que Takara se molestaría pero o era hacerla feliz a ella o a decenas de personas, contrario a Sasuke que confiaba ciegamente en su opinión, Sakura dudaba de ella desde hacía cierto tiempo, había comenzado a ver que no era tan leal como si era Aratani, no quería afirmar o dar por formada una enemistad hasta estar totalmente segura, pero eso tomaría tiempo. No aspiraba a ser feliz, pero si deseaba poder vivir con tranquilidad los últimos años o meses de vida que tuviera a bien vivir, pero quizá incluso eso era mucho pedir.

-Eso es por el inmenso amor que le profeso, Sultana- pronuncio el Uzumaki, sosteniendo osadamente una de las manos de ella entre las suyas, llevándola a sus labios y besando devotamente su dorso.

Sakura sonrió ante esto, quizá no pudiera obtener paz perpetua como anhelaba, peor gracias a Naruto podía ser feliz por al menos un momento, eso era mejor que nada.

* * *

Aun resultaba infinitamente extraño para Shisui—observando por el balcón de la terraza de sus aposentos—ver como un día tan feliz no había hecho más que volverse un caos; el obsequio de su madre, la presencia de Ryoko y Baru era todo cuanto hubiera podido desear a su regreso, y el apoyo de sus hermanas y sobrinas solo hacía que fuera más y más feliz, todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por Takara y por su padre que siempre le llevaban la contraria en todo cuanto hiciera, siempre considerando que ellos actuaban mejor, que valoraban las cosas de una mejor forma. Ni siquiera el soportaba tener que lidiar con ellos, con ninguno de los dos…compadecía a su madre que pese a lucir tan hermosa y trise a la vez siempre le sonreía, extenuada pro dedicarse a mantener la paz en la corte y el Harem. No estaba seguro de que clase de existencia estaría padeciendo de no ser por ella, ni quería imaginarla, no tenía porque, gracias a ella estaba donde estaba, eso era todo cuanto necesitaba saber. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, como él ya sabía que pasaría es que escucho una serie de respetuosos golpes contra las puertas de sus aposentos, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-Adelante- indico Shisui, regresando al interior de la habitación.

Si bien su madre estaba hasta el cuello de responsabilidades, —como siempre—había tenido el dulce gesto de enviar a Tenten para decirle que Ryoko estaba instalada en sus propios aposentos, designaos especialmente para ella a y que bien podrían ser merecedores de albergar por cualquier Sultana, eso lo dejaba infinitamente feliz y satisfecho, pero a la vez necesitaba verla y a Baru, quería pasar tiempo con ellos. Una inmediata sonrisa de plasmo en su rostro mientras cruzaba la distancia desde la terraza al interior de su habitación, —tan velozmente como pudo—sonriendo infinitamente feliz en tanto las puertas se abrieron y Ryoko, sujetando la mano de Baru, ingreso en la habitación, sonriéndole como respuesta. Podría ser un gesto tan insignificante…pero comprad con la falsedad de Takara, ella era la honestidad personificada, ella erra todo lo que Takara no era. Ahí, a solas, juntos los tres, Ryoko se sentía a gusto, sabía—justo como Baru—que no tenían por qué reverenciar a Shisui, estaban ahí por y para él, y a cambio los tres eran felices por igual, eso era todo cuanto se pudiera anhelar en el mundo; la felicidad.

-Baru, mi Príncipe, mi león- arrullo Shisui, cargando afectuosamente a su hijo.

El pequeño principito rió emocionado, siendo abrazado por su padre, observando a su madre mientras él reposaba su mentón contra el hombro de su padre que solo le dirigió una luminosa sonrisa a cambio. Volteando a ver Ryoko, sosteniéndole la mano, Shisui se sentó tras la cama donde dejo a su hijo, llevando consigo a Ryoko que—acomodándose la falda—no les quito los ojos de encima en ninguno momento, a los dos, completamente gusto mientras veía a su pequeño en el regazo de Shisui que voleaba a verla a cada instante. Desde luego que aún no podía olvidar lo sucedido en el banquete, pero tampoco podía culpar al Sultan por pensar de ella de esa forma, no con Takara presente imponiendo su autoridad y haciendo que cualquier creyera que quien tenía los ideales correctos era ella y que todos los demás estaban totalmente errados.

-Ryoko, luego de hablar con mis hermanas y mi madre decidimos que te quedes en el Palacio, no serás mi favorita o Sultana, pero tendrás presencia y, con el tiempo, quizá Baru pueda ser legitimado- confeso Shisui, esperando poder hacerla feliz con esta decisión.

Escuchando las palabras de Shisui, Ryoko aguardo un minuto de prudente silencio, riendo de forma casi inaudible ante lo que oía…no era una risa de felicidad, era una de confusión, una risa que liberaba al no entender lo que acaba de escuchar, o mejor dicho su mente no quería procesar esa declaración, porque después de ese día no creía sino que volvería al Viejo Palacio de donde quizá no volvería a salir, pero…¿Vivir en el Palacio Imperial, junto a Shisui? Era como si el cielo, la luna, las estrellas y el mismo sol le fueran entregados y puestos sobre sus hombros, era algo inimaginable, una fantasía que jamás había llegado siquiera a considerar como posible. De la hermosa y noble Sultana siempre se podían esperar cosas imposibles que solo ella poda realizar…pero aun así Ryoko no había llegado a esperar que ella consiguiera incluso convencer al Sultan, no importaba cuanto lo pensar, aquello parecía un sueño para Ryoko que sonrió como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca antes, haciendo feliz Shisui en el proceso, únicamente por su sonrisa.

-Shisui, eso es magnífico- sonrió Ryoko, más feliz de lo que hubiera podido soñar serlo en toda su existencia, -la Sultana Sakura realmente es un ángel como todos dicen- elogio con admiración.

Era un nuevo inicio, un nuevo inicio para ella, para su hijo, par Shisui, ahora todo sería como siempre debía de haber sido; estarían juntos, los tres

* * *

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambas hermanas—seguidas por sus doncella—recorrían el pasillo que las llevaría a sus aposentos, Sarda se sentía mucho más tranquila luego de haber hablado con Shisui, eso y de haber recibido de la propia voz de Izumi los detalles de cómo es que su padre había tomado la " _imposición_ " de que Ryoko permaneciera en el Palacio como su madre lo había decidido y comentado desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, aun así Sarada e Izumi no podían evitar pensar—por igual—que esto solo era una respuesta conformista disfrazada, no sabían porque, solo lo sentían. En ocasiones no era más que una corazonada lo que separaba la vida de la muerte y la victoria del triunfo. Ya era tarde, la media noche acababa de caer hacia unos minutos, pero como Sultanas siempre había algo que hacer que las hacia estar lejos de sus aposentos, hijas y esposos; pero por una vez tanto Izumi como Sarada lo agradecieron, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo y sonriéndose entre sí al ver—en el pasillo frontal al que transitaban—ver caminar a su madre apresuradamente, lealmente escoltada por Shikamaru. No necesitaban preguntar para saber el porqué de tanto premura, ellas sabían muy bien donde había estado, y esto no merecía obtener ninguna clase de reproche.

-Nuestra madre termina sus actividades tarde otra vez- bromeo Izumi, sonriendo para sí ante esto. -Que afortunado es Naruto Uzumaki- adulo sinceramente.

-No pensaras hablar, ¿o si, Izumi?- dudo Sarada, volteando a ver de sola sayo a su hermana.

-Oh, Kami, no- protesto Izumi, riendo ante su propia respuesta, tranquilizando el temor de su hermana, -valoro los sentimientos, y entre nosotras…- le indico Sarada que se le acercara de forma cómplice, porque el secreto que tenía que decirle era algo que no estaba dispuesta a admitir con muchas otras personas, -es un tanto divertido mantener el secreto- bromeo, sin poder contener su risa.

Era tarde, y quizá otras personas pudieran pensar en levantar calumnias por causa de la envidia o simplemente por no saber que más hacer para perder el tiempo, pero su madre o daba motivo alguno, es más, aun cuando llegara a ser infiel y esto fuera sabido por alguien a nadie le importaría ni pensaría contarlo, no había nadie mejor para dirigir el Imperio y administrar el Harem y la corte, su madre era un caso absolutamente excepcional. Ellas, como hijas, estaban más que al tanto de los sentimientos de Naruto por su madre, y de hecho se sentían orgullosas, teniendo como madre a la mujer más hermosa del mundo era imposible no pensar que algún hombre no fuera a sentir atracción y mor—platónico o sincero—por su madre, ellas mismas lo vivían a diario, pero eso era un secreto; Shina tenía un enamorado; _Tokuma_ , su leal sirviente, pero para no levantar calumnias es que él se contentaba con servirle y Shina sabía de sus sentimientos pero evidentemente no podía corresponderle. El amor estaba prohibido para los miembros del Imperio, y si se encontraba debía atesorarse y protegerse, esa lección había dejado el legendario amor entre el Sultan Hashirama y su esposa la Sultana Kaede, ese amor que había cambiado la historia del Imperio.

-Nuestra madre no es infiel ni nada por el estilo, pero no vamos a negar que el único culpable del distanciamiento de nuestra madre…- Sarada se silenció voluntariamente y aunque lo hacía porque era obvio como se completaba esa frase.

-Es el Sultan- añadió Izumi, conociendo de sobra quien era el único merecedor de tal culpabilidad.

Además, su madre no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie; ya no era una mujer joven e ilusa, no podía tener hijos así que de ninguna forma se vería asociada con la posibilidad de una aventura, quizá ellas, siendo más jóvenes, sí, pero su madre como mucho seria elogiada por su belleza y las tentaciones que provocaba inconscientemente en los hombres que la idolatraban, pero no más, y esto último no era un pecado, no era culpa de su madre haber nacido con la belleza de un ángel. Si se metieran en la mente de todos los hombres del Imperio, —desde plebeyos a Pashas, Beys, Visires y demás…-descubrirían que todos ellos guardaba sentimientos por su madre, algunos sinceros otros de carácter platónico, y otros admiración y veneración sincera. Era una estadística real, no una prueba concluyente, pero de esto siempre se rumoreaba mucho. Bueno, era mejor no seguir pensando en eso a decir verdad, ya era tarde y lo siguiente que querían y debían hacer era regresar a sus aposentos, ya era momento de separarse y dar por terminado ese día cagado de ajetreo y locura…solo por decir algo.

-Buenas noches, Sarada, debo volver con Mitsuki- se despidió Izumi.

-Buenas noches, hermana- secundo Sarada, sonriéndole cariñosamente, -saluda a Hana y Kohana por mí- pidió, recibiendo un inmediato asentimiento y sonrisa.

El pasillo en que estaban se dividía en dos; el ala norte y el ala sur, así que, sin más ajetreo y sonriéndose una última vez, ambas hermanas se dieron la espalda, tomando su propio camino. Solo podían esperar que mañana fuera un día mejor, aunque esto nunca podía ser del todo seguro, pero se valía soñar.

* * *

Aun cuando fuera tarde, las promesas siempre se cumplían, y sabiendo que Sakura era absolutamente incapaz de dejar algo sin cumplir, no resulto un problema para Sasuke esperar su llegada, observando distraídamente por la puertas que conducían a la terraza, por más que fuera verano últimamente las noches se tornaban inusualmente frías…eso era una mala señal, quizá se aventuraran cambios peligrosos, tanto ambientales como dentro de los muros de su Palacio por causa de quienes lo habitaban, afortunadamente podía cambiar lo segundo, pero en cuanto a lo primero solo podía contar con que su pueblo no pagara algo indebido por causa de la madre naturaleza y sus incomprensibles decisiones. Sonrió ladinamente para sí mismo, cruzando las manos tras la espalda recalcando aún más su falsa postura de indiferencia en cuanto sintió que las puertas eran abiertas desde el exterior por obra de los leales soldados jenízaros; solo había una persona en el Palacio que tenía su total autorización para estar en su presencia si anunciarse.

-Tardaste- reprocho Sasuke, aun sin voltear a verla.

-Lo siento, como siempre tengo asuntos que atender- se excusó Sakura, quitándose con cuidado la corona y dejándola sobre el escritorio, así como los pendientes y el collar, -además hoy ha sido un día de locos- justifico, deshaciéndose de la bata del vestido y dejándola sobre la silla, bufando sonoramente el poder recuperar el aire luego de haber recorrido prácticamente todo el Palacio.

-Comenzare a sentir celos- se burló él, sin poder evitarlo, volteando a verla finalmente.

-No tienes porque, siquiera pensar en ver a otro lado significaría mi muerte- le recordó ella, con las manos entre el lugar de sus costillas y caderas para respirar más profundamente y recuperarse, disimulando esto lo mejor posible, como siempre, caminando lentamente hacia él. -Yo, por otra parte…tengo motivos para sentir celos- se quejó, siguiéndole la corriente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, ya sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Ahí estaba esa declaración que había deseado plantarle en la cara en cuanto él había aludido la atención que las mujeres del Harem le daban a Shisui, hablando de él y deseando poder estar en su presencia, pues el caso de Sasuke no era distinto en ningún sentido, aunque aún tras tantas discusiones y tropiezos en el camino de su matrimonio, —descontando a Naoko que claramente podía contar o no—un más ahora que ella definitivamente ya no podía tener más hijo, Sakura no alcanzaba a entender porque Sasuke no elegía a una de esas mujeres; pero sin importar que no perdonara lo hecho por él, sentía que un puñal se le enterraba en el pecho al pensar profundamente en ello, no era su reputación y prestigio lo que le importaba, pero si le dolía imaginar a Sasuke con otra mujer. Claro que él no tenía por qué sentir celos, como Sultan existían normas estrictas que ceñían al Harem, además él, como hombre, tenía lugar en su vida para muchas mujeres, pero no para una; esta era la norma que habían seguido cada uno de sus predecesores un habiendo tenido esposas, —los Sultanes Hashirama y Tobirama—pero Sasuke había elegido desde el principio obrar diferente, el solo quería y tenía una mujer en su vida, y no cualquier mujer; _un ángel_. No necesitaba preguntarle a nadie para saber que el comportamiento de Sakura era más que irreprochable, nadie osaría siquiera pensar lo contrario y de ser así él no prestaba atención porque sabía muy bien qué clase de mujer era su esposa, si él no soñaba o pensaba siquiera en ver a otra mujer, ella no pensaría jamás—aun tras tantos traspiés entre ambos—en desviar la mirada hacia alguien más, era simple sentido común; una virtud de Uchihas.

-¿Y eso por qué?- cuestiono el Sultan, algo divertido por su suposición.

-Le mencionaste a Shisui la atención que le dirigen las mujeres del Harem, esperando que las vea, pero sucede lo mismo contigo- comparo Sakura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, pero Sasuke no hizo más que observarla confundido por su comparación. -Las leyes del Harem estipulan claramente que debí comenzar a enviarte concubinas hace mucho- añadió como justificación, ya que al no poder tener más hijos esta labor pasaba a ser cuestión del Harem, pero él se negaba a aceptar a otras mujeres.

-No me apego a las reglas- contesto Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros con suma naturalidad para divertimento de ella, -y con respecto a ese asunto, yo solo te deseo a ti- añadió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, acortando bruscamente la distancia entre ambos con aquel gesto tan posesivo.

Únicamente para marcar un insignificante grado de distancia entre ambos, Sakura poso sus manos sobre los hombros de él, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, sonriendo divertida por su actuar; las cosas jamás cambiaban entre los dos. Usualmente era una mujer—favorita, odalisca o Sultana—quien debía sentir celos, porque los Príncipes o Sultanes gozaban de libertad para sentir amor o tracción por cualquier mujer, pudiendo tener un sinfín de amantes o favoritas con solo desearlo, _ja_ , pero ¿Cuántas mujeres hubiera tenido su suerte de provocar celos en un hombre, corrección…en el Sultan? Posiblemente ninguna. Primero, en el pasado, había sido Neji, y aun cuando Sasuke o diera nombres en específico estaba claro para Sakura que él sabía de ciertos hombres que sentían amor o fascinación platónica por ella. Era divertido saberse tan valorada en cierto modo, porque no dejaba de ser la dueña absoluta del corazón del Sultan del mundo; su única Haseki, su esposa, su amante, su amiga, su persona de mayor confianza, su emisaria, consejera, aliada…y enemiga al mismo tiempo. Muy irónico la verdad, pero en ocasiones era mejor ignorar todas esas cosas y vivir el amor, fulgor y pasión del momento, ¿no? Después de todo ella era su esposa, y el su esposo, ¿Qué más se necesitaba saber?

-Demuéstramelo…- reto Sakura con una sonrisa entre cínica y divertida, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sasuke le contesto con un beso inmediato, apasionado y tajantemente profundo, transformando esa respuesta en un beso absolutamente lujurioso y desesperado en toda su esencia, mezclando deseo, necesidad y desesperación desmedida. Separándose apenas por una fracción de segundo, el Uchiha pudo ver ese destello especial en los brillantes orbes esmeralda de su esposa. Ella era perfecta tal y como era, la mujer ideal que cualquier hombre pudiera concebir en las mejores fantasías y anhelos: hermosa, apasionada, dulce, inocente, con carácter, una mujer sin miedo ni cobardía en su cuerpo, bondadosa, inteligente, cauta, dulce, maternal y abnegada, un verdadero ángel; su ángel.

Sin ser brusco, la hizo inclinar el cuello, aquella zona tan erógena y que, en ambos, resultaba igualmente placentera. Escuchándola jadear, lamio gustosamente su piel, percibiendo el inequívoco aroma a rosas y jazmines que provenían de su piel, sintiéndola estremecer bajo su tacto, casi escuchándola ronronear de gusto al sentirlo desabrochar apresuradamente el cierre del vestido, bajando uno de los hombros con facilidad, lamiendo desde el final de su hombro hasta la parte inferior de su mandíbula, mordiendo de vez en cuando cada porción de aquella piel que recorría con toda libertad, enardecido de deseo al escucharla suspirar y rogar por _más_ …

* * *

Aun cuando fuera tarde, el Harem y sus pasillos contiguos permanecían en permanente ajetreo, el día había sido tan turbulento que aun nadie podía irse a dormir, nos Takara que—intentando pensar con claridad—no hubo dudado en recorrer parte del Palacio en espera de extenuarse lo suficiente y poder dormir con tranquilidad como tanto deseaba, su hijo estaba bien y eso era lo único que podía hacerla sentir tranquila, pero aun habían problema que solucionar, solo que pensaba dejarlos para mañana, por ahora estaba demasiado agitada consigo misma y sus propios pensamientos. Seguida por sus doncellas, fue reverenciad a su paso como esperaba, aunque la verdad esta era una satisfacción interina más que un deber, no necesitaba ser reverenciada, pero in duda alguna le gustaba serlo, amaba es sensación de gloria y poder, pero como siempre todo no podía ser perfecto y la repentina aparición de Ryoko—acompañada de su pequeño hijo—no hizo más que contribuir a arruinar su—hasta entonces—tranquila noche, ¿Es que esa mujer no podía simplemente marcharse y ya?, ¿Qué creía seguir haciendo bajo el mismo techo que ella?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- gruño Takara, deteniéndose frente a Ryoko que no la reverencio, sino que en su lugar le sostuvo osadamente la mirada.

Si bien Ryoko no quería enemistarse con nadie…saber molesta o frustrada a Takara era un placer que deseaba permitirse tener, había tenido que soportar su odio injustificado durante años, sus humillaciones, las habladurías que había levantado injustamente en su contra, las calumnias que afortunadamente Shisui no creía y que solo la humillaban más cada día, y Ryoko jamás había dicho nada, solo había guardado silencio, pero por una vez deseaba poder decirle a la cara—sin temor alguno—lo que realmente pensaba y sentía, deseaba poder ningunearla del mismo modo como ella lo había hecho siempre. Acorto de forma casi dramática—para aquellas que estuvieran prestándoles atención—la distancia entre ellas, plasmando una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, y actuando lo opuesto a lo que era ella naturalmente; indiferente, vengativa y resentida, no odiaba a Takara, pero si quería devolverle todo cuanto había hecho, era lo único que deseaba hacer contra alguna persona en su vida y esta vez nadie la detendría.

-Mejor acostúmbrate Takara- sugirió Ryoko con simpleza, sosteniéndole la mirada, -me veras muy a menudo por aquí, el Príncipe Shisui designo unos aposentos para mi Príncipe y para mí- mintió, ya que deseaba ocultar lo que la Sultana Sakura había hecho por ella, para evitarle posibles disgustos y problemas.

-¿Estás jugando?- supuso la pelinaranja, sin llegar a creer lo que oía.

-No, a partir de mañana yo seré la Haseki del Príncipe Shisui- se jacto la pelinegra, fingiendo un orgullo y ambiciones de los cuales carecía.

Luego de haber admitido ante la Sultana Sakura—hacia cinco años atrás—que estaba embarazada, se había dado cuenta de que su posible anhelo de ser Sultana Haseki era un error, una idea infantil que no tenía fundamento, era algo imposible mucho menos ahora cuando su hijo era un Príncipe ilegitimo, nunca podría ser reconocido y no aspiraba a ello, solo a hacer feliz a Shisui y a estar junto a él tanto como le fuera posible, pero con tal de solo molestar a Takara es que fingió ambicionar ocupar su lugar; ser la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero y ostentar todo ese poder y gloria que ella se jactaba de tener, vistiendo como si ya fuera Madre Sultana. Resultaba burlesco en demasía para Takara escucharla presumir de tanto cuando en realidad era un donnadie, pero aun cuando mantuviera un aspecto displicente, Takara no dejaba de sentir un diminuto grado de miedo ante la posibilidad que representaba que su mayor enemiga y adversaria pensara siquiera en disputar un rango de poder y jerarquía que Takara había luchado por merecer, no dejaría que nadie le arrebatar eso, pero tener otra contendiente—aun cuando Seina y Masumi se esforzaran por demostrarse neutrales—tampoco era de su agrado, quería el poder servido en bandeja de plata, más aun así estaba dispuesta a luchar por él.

-Deja de soñar, el Sultan jamás lo permitirá- rebatió Takara.

El Sultan Sasuke jamás permitiría que Baru, ese pequeño Príncipe ilegitimo, fuera legitimado porque eso significaría el declive potencial del Imperio en cuanto a prestigio y poder se refería, además de que eso significaría perderla a ella como aliado ya que Ryoko pasaría a ser la Sultana Haseki si Baru era legitimado, y ni ella quería eso ni mucho menos el Sultan, lo sabía bien. No era ese su deseo, el Imperio ya había sufrido cambios drásticos por culpa de las muertes de los hijos de la Sultana Sakura, y el deseo de Ryoko no era para nada causar problemas ni sembrar la anarquía, solo quería vivir en paz, aun cuando tuviera que ser una sirvienta como era el caso de lady Eri, solo quería la seguridad de su hijo, nada más. Las jóvenes del Harem incluso algunas de las encargadas prestaban atención a la discusión, haciendo que—inconscientemente, a espaldas de la otra—Takara y Ryoko se sintieran nerviosas por igual, pero no se permitieron exteriorizarlo, intentando derribar a la otra con su respectiva arrogancia y amenazas falsas.

-Tu Sultanato termino, Takara, ahora comienza el mío- sentencio Ryoko, dándole a Takara la falsa imagen de que lo único que podía hacer de ahora en más no era sino resignarse. -Baru, vamos hijo- indico, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo y continuando su camino junto a él, ignorando desmedidamente a Takara.

Guardando absoluto silencio y agradeciendo mentalmente que el revuelo en el Harem se dispersara en cuanto la disputa hubo terminado, Takara no tardó en llegar a una simple conclusión; debía informar al Sultan de los planes de Ryoko.

* * *

No existía otra comodidad más egoísta y placentera para Sasuke que permanecer junto a su esposa, durante toda la noche de serle posible, pero por simple precaución es que no dudo en vestirse lo estrictamente necesario, colocándose una bata por sobre la ropa, nunca era posible evadir los problemas, y era mejor que se encontrara vestido al momento de enfrentar cualquier clase de eventualidad. Volteo a ver a Sakura que, profundamente dormida y recostada sobre la cama, con sus largos rizos rosados arremolinándose sobre sus hombros, lucia absolutamente hermosa y serena como el tanto disfrutaba verla. Egoístamente se dio el placer de sentarse sobre la cama apartando un mechón de cabello que le impedía ver el sereno rostro de ella, acariciándole la mejilla sin poder contenerse, causando que ella se removiera ligeramente, pero en lugar de despertarse no hizo más que acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, esbozando una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Sasuke esperaba que estuviera soñando algo agradable, incluso el mismo solía tener problemas para dormir, y sabia de sobra que ella los tenía por igual, por ello e que intentaba pasar junto a ella todas la noches de serle posible, no solo se trataba del inmenso amor e inagotable deseo que sentía por ella, sino porque esperaba poder garantizarle—pese a todo lo sucedido entre ambos—que estaría a salvo junto a él. Como si hubieran sabido que él estaba despierto y esperando cualquier suceso, una serie de sucesivos golpes no tardaron en resonar contra la puerta, haciéndolo suspirar inaudiblemente para sí, siempre era igual…

-Adelante- indico Sasuke.

Era absurdo de su parte pensar siquiera que, por una noche, todo fuera a ser diferente, a decir verdad la auténtica causa de su imposibilidad para dormir es que siempre se presentaba algo que le impedía conciliar el sueño; edictos tardíos, decisiones o noticias de carácter importante que surgían en plena madrugada y que no podían esperar. Por mucho que fuera el Sultan del mundo, su existencia no carecía de deberes por cumplir, aunque ya debería de estar más que habituado a esto último. Siguiendo sus órdenes es que las puertas no tardaron instante alguno en abrirse, permitiendo la entrada de uno de los leales escoltas jenízaros atestado al exterior y que mantuvo debidamente la mirada baja como sinónimo de respeto. Si la persona que, en cuestión, quería hablar con él no entraba de inmediato significaba quizá que supiera lo tarde que era y quisiera dejarlo para mañana, o bien porque necesitaba hablar de aquel asunto en privado.

-Majestad, la Sultana Takara pide verlo- reverencio el jenízaro, sin llegar a levantar la mirada.

-Dile que pase a la terraza- permitió el Sultan.

La visita de Takara siempre era bien recibida, pero con la condición de Itachi y los recientes sucesos que habían tenido lugar, Sasuke había supuesto—como cualquier otra persona—que lejos de divagar por los pasillos del Palacio, Takara no haría más que estar junto a su hijo, velando por él; más si pedía hablar con él, quizá hubiera algo importante que tratar. Siguiendo las indicaciones dadas por el jenízaro, Takara se sujetó ligeramente la falda del vestido para no tropezar, cruzando el pasillo contiguo a los aposentos del Sultan y que daban con la portentosa y enorme terraza donde—al llegar—el Sultan la estaba esperando, sentado sobre uno de los divanes. Esperaba no haber importunado su sueño o estar molestándolo con su presencia a esa hora de la noche, pero prefería eso a ocultarle la verdad de lo que era Ryoko y lo que traería para el futuro, no podía permitir que ella y su hijo corrieran esa suerte por culpa de esa mujer tan ambiciosa, pero a decir verdad no tenía miedo realmente, no había un porque para tenerlo, sabía que el Sultan la protegería de absolutamente todo, confiaba ciegamente en él como sabía que el Sultan confiaba en ella.

-Majestad- reverencio Takara, sonriendo con sutileza al poder encontrarse a solas con él.

-Takara- saludo Sasuke, indicándole que se sentara a su lado, ofertar que ella claramente no pensó en rechazar, -¿Cómo esta Itachi?- consulto, preocupado por la salud de su nieto.

-Gracias a Kami está bien- sonrió la pelinaranja, agradecida por su preocupación, -pero llevara las secuelas de este día toda su vida, jamás olvidara lo que su padre le hizo, su ira, su mirada sin amor, siempre sentirá su falta de apoyo- enumero, sincera y profundamente dolida por este hecho que ella misma no conseguía borrar de su mente.

-Claro que Shisui ama a Itachi, es su hijo- refuto Sasuke, conociendo a su hijo pese a que la relación entre ambos no fuera perfecta ni nada semejante. -Sé que lo sucedido no tiene justificación, pero Shisui está arrepentido- garantizo, confiando en esto último habiéndolo escuchado del propio Shisui.

-¿Por eso dejara que Ryoko sea Sultana y Baru sea nombrado Príncipe?- rebatió Takara, repitiendo las palabras que Ryoko le había dicho.

Quizá estuviera siendo demasiado directa en sus declaraciones, pero eso es lo que Takara sentía sobre lo que había tenido lugar; ¿Cómo confiar de hora en más que el amor de Shisui por su hijo fuera sincero?, ¿Qué padre agredía de esa forma a su propio hijo? Ella misma sentía pavor por lo próximo que Shisui pudiera hacer, temía que Itachi muriera en algún momento porque la conducta de Shisui era impredecible, no podía saber o dilucidar el resultado de próximo incidente, aún más ahora que Ryoko y su bastardo permanecerían bajo el mismo techo que ella, compartir el Palacio con su mayor enemiga era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, ni de chiste. Claro que lo sucedido merecía recibir todos los reproches había y por haber, pero como padre Sasuke entendía mejor que nadie que Shisui estaba arrepentido, el mismo lo había dicho, pero aun cuando él en lo personal favoreciera a Takara; sabía que ella tenía cierto grado de culpa en lo sucedido, claro, no había hecho más que decir la verdad, pero en ocasiones era mejor ser más suave en cuanto a declaraciones se refería, sobre todo con Shisui cuyo carácter y volubilidad siempre traía consigo sucesos de carácter inesperados como lo que había tenido lugar ese día, pero aun cuando Sasuke difiriera bastante en cuanto a opinión por la conducta de su hijo, sabía que Shisui había sido moldeado por las circunstancias, y ante eso él mismo tenia responsabilidad, no podía pedirle ser alguien que no era.

-También tienes algo de culpa, Takara, lo conoces y aun así lo presionaste- regaño Sasuke, imposibilitado a ignorar esto y culpar de todo a Shisui.

-Porque me ignora, Majestad, usted sabe que es así- evidencio Takara, intentando pasar por alto lo que sabía que había hecho y que ella consideraba menso reprochable que el actuar de Shisui con ella. -Por un lado Ryoko, por otro Akiko, y ahora también Hayami, ¿Con cuantas más deberé lidiar?- se lamentó, esperando que el Sultan comprendiera la desesperación porque estaba pasando.

Si al menos tuviera que lidiar únicamente con Ryoko, tal vez, todo sería más tolerable aun cuando Shisui no le demostrase afecto, pero no era igual tener que ver a las santurronas de Seina y Masumi, a la bufona de Akiko y ahora la insignificante e Hayami que llegaba y ya causaba de por si un revuelo considerable. Envidiaba la suerte de la Sultana Sakura que gozaba del absoluto amor, devoción y lealtad del hombre más poderoso del mundo que no tenía ojos para nadie más que para ella, Takara había aspirado y anhelado poder ser alguien importante para el Sultan y si bien él no había llegado a verla como una mujer en quien fijar su atención, al menos Takara se sentía feliz de ser una aliada para él, sabía que ocupaba un lugar en su mente y corazón y eso era más de lo que podría lograr con Shisui, así que era feliz de ese modo. Claro que no era ajeno a esta realidad, por mucho que Siena y Masumi fueran de lo más agradables y neutrales, aun cuando Akiko no representara más que un divertimento para Shisui, ahora se presentaba Hayami que era otra mujer a quien Takara aborrecía claramente, Sasuke sabía que el jamas hubiera podido ni podría hacerle semejante afrenta Sakura, pero no podía solo centrarse en eso y ya, sabía que Shisui estaba cometiendo errores y el mismo ya se estaba aburriendo de apartar la mirada y fingir que no sucedía nada, ya era suficiente.

-Ya somos dos- secundo Sasuke, sorprendiéndola ligeramente, -me mantengo callado por mis hijas y la reputación del Imperio, pero mi paciencia ya está llegando a su fin- sentencio tanto para ella como para sí mismo. -Pero puedes dormir tranquila, yo me ocupare de Ryoko y de todo lo demás- prometió insinuando lo dispuesto que estaba a sacar del camino a su posibles competidoras, pero especialmente a Ryoko.

-Gracias, Majestad- sonrió Takara, absolutamente feliz por contar con su apoyo.

Cada vez que obtenía su apoyo, Takara no hacía más que ser más y más feliz porque contaba con el indisoluble afecto y apoyo del gobernante del mundo, algo que pocas personas tenían la suerte de obtener, anhelaba algo para el futuro y se esforzaría por lograrlo; no quería que el trono pasara del Sultan Sasuke al Príncipe Shisui, claro que no, quería que el siguiente Sultan del Imperio fuera Itachi, su hijo, y se entregaría en corazón y alma a esta causa, hasta conseguirla y ser Madre Sultana como tanto anhelaba, deseaba gobernar ese Imperio y lo conseguiría a cualquier precio. Sentada sobre la cama y con una sabana cubriendo su figura, Sakura observo en silencio el intercambio de palabras entre Sasuke y Takara, no podía oír lo que decían por la lejanía, ni ellos podían saber que ella les estaba prestando atención, pero Sakura solo corroboro lo que ya había supuesto; Takara quizá no fuera tan leal como se empeñaba en fingirse serlo, pero eso no era todo, sino algo que no había considerado anteriormente y que ahora descubría con desdén y mayor desconfianza:

Takara estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

* * *

Era un día nuevo y glorioso, todo parecía estar a favor de ellos y su ahora permanencia en el Palacio, con el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo casi despejado por completo, sus aposentos era perfectos; sencillos pero considerablemente grandes, con la paredes estampadas en tapiz turquesa grisáceo en bordado de oro, plata y diamantes, con divanes, muebles y piezas de porcelana dispersas, así como una enorme cama de muelles de caoba y oro en que había dormido absolutamente tranquila, al igual que dos estantes abastecidos con libros que había revisado la noche anterior y que eran tanto de su agrado como de su hijo a quien estaba vistiendo sin ayuda de nadie, voluntariamente.

Claro que ella por su parte no podía vestir como una Sultana en el sentido especifico de la frase, eso lo sabía bien, pero aún se sentía importante vistiendo aquel ajuar hecho únicamente para ella y que—en conjunto con las joyas—era obsequio de la Sultana Sakura, era como si estar en el Palacio indicara que todo podía ser como siempre había soñado que fuera; ella, Shisui y Baru, juntos como una familia, como siempre había soñado que pasara, no le importaba si era Haseki o no, solo quería estar junto a Shisui. Portaba unas sencillas galas de seda blanca perfectamente detallada a su figura, de escote corazón con un escote más alto bajo este, hecho de gasa, cerrado hasta la altura del vientre por ocho diminutos botones blancos, falda de dos capas hechas de gasa para facilitarle el movimiento y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas y transparentadas, cubriendo las manos; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de tafetán borgoña purpureo con estampados granate rojizo, de escote redondo y bajo cerrado por debajo el busto, sin mangas y que—ceñida a su cuerpo por un cinturón de cadena de plata con diminutos diamantes engarzados—se baria bajo el vientre para exponer la falda inferior. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro—casi negro, cubierto posteriormente por un largo velo blanco—caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por un cintillo de plata con pequeños diamantes incrustado a juego con unos diminutos pendientes en forma de lágrima. Pero el obsequio de mayor importancia se encontraba alrededor de su cuello; una fina cadena de plata con un dije recubierto por cristales y dimanes que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha, un obsequio que la Sultana Sakura le había otorgado para que se hiciera valer, para que todos supieran quien era, la madre de un Príncipe.

-Mi valiente Príncipe, hoy es nuestro día, a partir de hoy todos se inclinaran ante nosotros- garantizo, besando las mejillas de su niño que rio, encantado, amaba ver a su madre así de feliz, y amaba poder estar en el Palacio y estar junto a su padre.

Todo en este nuevo día parecía estar sacado de un fabula, un hermoso cuento que aumentaba aún más la maravillas existentes a cada instante que pasaba, haciéndolos más felices a ambos, Ryoko jamás había llegado a siquiera fantasear con la idea de un futuro así, claro que había soñado con ello inicialmente pero cuando había sido exiliad al viejo Palacio había comprendido que estas fantasía eran absurdas y aun lo sabía, peor al menos estaba junto a Shisui y eso era todo cuanto pudiera necesitar en su vida para así ser feliz. Las puertas fueron abiertas de forma repentina justo cuando ella hubo terminado de vestir a su hijo, irguiéndose para hablar con quién sea que estuviera ahí para verla, solo esperaba que no se tratara de Takara. Siguiendo las órdenes del Sultan, Suigetsu ingreso en los aposentos de Ryoko, tenía una orden que cumplir y no titubearía en hacerlo, después de todo…era mejor deshacerse de ciertos elementos subversivos en tanto se tuviera oportunidad.

-Señorita Ryoko- saludo Suigetsu, entrando confianzudamente.

-Sultana Ryoko, Suigetsu- corrigió Ryoko, recordando las indicaciones que le había dado lady Tenten.

La leal amiga y súbdita de la Sultana Sakura le había indicado y enseñado como debía de conducirse de ahora en más; ya que era madre de un Príncipe—legitimo no—y favorita del Príncipe Shisui, merecía ser honoríficamente llamada _Sultana_ y con el tiempo tendría potestad y autoridad en el Palacio, así como presencia, tal y como Shisui había dicho la noche anterior. No ambicionaba poder, pero si la forma correcta de ser tratada era siendo llamada Sultana, Ryoko no pensaba ir en contra de las normas del Palacio. Sonriendo sarcásticamente para sí mismo y ocultando esto, Suigetsu comprobó lo que el Sultan le había dicho; las ambiciones de Ryoko y su hambre de poder eran latentes y no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados ante aquello. El plan en cuestión merecía y debía cobrar movimiento y pronto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…el momento era ahora precisamente.

-Sultana- reverencio Suigetsu, forzosamente. -El Príncipe Shisui pretende presentar al Príncipe Baru en las barracas de los jenízaros, yo los escoltare- comunico con el debido formalismo y protocolo, -el carruaje nos está esperando- añadió, volteando e indicando hacia las puertas.

Esta noticia indudablemente sorprendía a Ryoko, pero si Shisui así lo deseaba y el Sultan daba su conformidad en ese asunto, ella no era quien para oponerse a tales órdenes y designios, solo debía acatar cada indicación y buscar la paz con todos cuantos la rodearan, no estaba ahí para hacer enemigos, estaba ahí para ser feliz junto a su hijo y hacer feliz a Shisui a cambio de ello. Esperaba poder llevarse bien con todos, aunque con la presencia de Takara rondando siempre esto quizá resultar más difícil de lo que podía haber imaginado, aunque—claro—los frutos dulces se obtenían de las adversidades más grandes, así es como la Sultana Sakura le había dicho que debía pensar cada vez que algún acontecimiento en su vida se tornara imposible, siempre había solución para todo…salvo para la muerte, esto último era sencillamente inevitable.

-Vamos, mi Príncipe, el mundo te espera- animo Ryoko, entrelazando su mano con la de su pequeño.

Sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su pequeño hijo y siendo escoltada por Suigetsu que abrió las puertas y camino delante de ella, guiándola en su trayecto, Ryoko no dudo en ningún momento de que todo era demasiado perfecto, como un sueño del que debiera despertar en algún momento…

* * *

Como siempre el puerto era un lugar cargado de ajetreo ante el ir y venir de quienes trabajaban allí y que no parecieron notar o bien ignoraron la llegada de un carruaje, quizá se tratara de una persona adinerada, pero esto no importaba en realidad. Un barco estaba totalmente preparado para zarpar y entre cuya tripulación se encontraba una mínima escolta jenízara…quizá se tratara de alguien importante, pero nadie reparo en ello. El carruaje se detuvo a un par de pasos de la nave, y las puertas fueron abiertas desde el exterior por Suigetsu que descendió y analizo la preparación del viaje tal y como el Sultan había ordenado que sucediera, todo estaba listo. Sin más preámbulo, el Hosuki volteo hacia el interior donde Ryoko y su hijo aguardaban su confirmación para descender del carruaje.

-Sultana, ya llegamos- anuncio Suigetsu.

Únicamente por precaución y para comprobar que esto era así, Ryoko asomo su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta antes de descender del carruaje, pero lejos de estar en las barracas jenízaras como Suigetsu le había garantizado que sucedería…estaban en el puerto, no tenía sentido, ¿Cómo se suponía que se encontrarían con Shisui? Pensando en él es que Ryoko recorrió el puerto con su mirada, pensando que quizá Shisui se les había adelantado y aguardaría por ellos, pero no era así, estaban solos. Cuanto más lo pensaba, y estrechando la mano de su hijo entre las suyas, Ryoko más se daba cuenta de que eso en lugar de un acto de presentación parecía ser un complot para deshacerse de ella, y tenía sentido. El Sultana la odiaba, ¿Por qué permitiría que ella y Baru fueran presentados con propiedad y formalismo? Nada tenía sentido y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

-Suigetsu, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- cuestiono Ryoko, confundida por el lugar en que estaban, más aun cuando buscase a Shisui con su mirada él no estaba en ninguna parte, -¿Dónde este el Príncipe Shisui?- pregunto, ligeramente preocupada por esto.

-Su alteza se reunirá con usted más tarde- excuso el Hosuki sencillamente, mintiéndole.

-Dijiste que lo vería en las barracas de los jenízaros, ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?- alego ella, más nerviosa ante el pasar de los segundos y el silencio de Suigetsu solo le otorgo la respuesta que ya suponía desde hace unos segundos. -Esto es obra del Sultan Sasuke, ¿no es así?- supuso con obviedad, inmediatamente consiente de que Takara non debía de haber guardado silencio, había convencido al Sultan de que ella era una amenaza.

Mentir ya no serbia de nada, estaban en el lugar en que debían estar para cumplir la orden del Sultan y punto, así que sin más mentiras y falsedades, Suigetsu levanto la mirada hacia la nave de donde descendió uno de los leales soldados jenízaros, prontamente situándose frente suyo y, comprobando su orden, arrebatando al pequeño Baru de brazos de su madre que no dudo ni siquiera un instante en protestar. Sin desistir en su empeño, Ryoko forcejeo con aquel soldado que cargo en brazos a su hijo, a ella podía matarla si así lo deseaban pero no permitiría que lastimaran a su hijo. No podía entenderlo, por qué se deshacían de ella? No representaba ninguna clase de peligro, solo era una mujer insignificante con un hijo que era un Príncipe ilegitimo, ¿Qué clase de peligro representaba su existencia? Ninguno, pero Takara la odiaba, eso parecía ser más que suficiente.

-No, deja a mi hijo, ¡déjalo!- protesto Ryoko.

-Mamá- sollozo Baru, preocupado por la presencia de ese desconocido que la alejaba de su madre.

-Déjenlo- discutió ella desesperadamente, intentando alcanzar a Baru. -Suigetsu, por favor- rogó Ryoko, al borde de las lágrimas al ver que de nada servían sus protestas.

-No te preocupes, no lo mataran- consoló Suigetsu, aunque sus palabras no tranquilizaron a Ryoko en lo más mínimo, -el Sultan Sasuke ha designado que sean enviados a Sunagakure- revelo con una sonrisa descarada que acompaño sus palabras.

-No…eso no pasara- pronuncio Ryoko, aterrada, casi con un hilo de voz, -la Sultana Sakura no lo permitirá- protesto firmemente, sabiendo que la Sultana Haseki no era conocedora de lo que estaba sucediendo, la estaban engañando como la había engañado a ella.

Sin importarle en nada su opinión y acatando la misma orden que el soldado anterior, otro de los leales jenízaros que conformaban el destacamento no tardó en hacérsele y sujetarle forzosamente el brazo, obligándola a caminar, Sabia que de nada le serviría llorar o suplicar, todos ellos seguirían las órdenes del Sultan, más ni aun así Ryoko dejo de luchar, intentando zafarse del agarre del solado jenízaro. Suigetsu, aun de pie junto al carruaje, permaneció absolutamente quieto y estoico en su lugar, o al menos así lo hizo hasta corroborar que Ryoko era conducida al interior de la nave como habían hecho con su hijo, las órdenes del Sultan siempre debían ser cumplidas y ante aquello no podía ni debía haber excepción alguna, sus órdenes eran la ley del Imperio. Junto a uno de los arcos de roca que conformaba el umbral de unas de las calles, —la más cercana al puerto y que daba visiblemente con él—la Sultana Takara contemplo con una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia el modo en que su mayor enemiga era forzada a entrar en aquel barco que la llevaría a Sunagakure. Con tal de no llamar la atención es que la Sultana se encontraba enfundada en un sumamente sencillo vestido azul oscuro de escote cuadrado, calzado a su figura y de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas cuyos borde formaban una V perfecta por sobre sus manos, y sobre el vestido una capa de tafetán azul oscuro—casi negro y anudada a su cuello—cuya capucha cubría a medias su largo cabello naranja que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo. Junto a ella, a su diestra y siniestra, respectivamente, se encontraban sus dos mayores aliados y colaboradores vistiendo de incognito justo como ella; el siempre leal Hiroshi, y Hayate Gekko Pasha, el político de mayor rango que estaba de su lado en el Consejo Real.

¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Claro, y si bien Takara no le correspondía, claro, utilizaba su poder e influencias, y se sentía plenamente a gusto con su amistad, él era su seguro para el futuro; el futuro Gran Visir cuando su hijo llegara al trono, porque eso inevitablemente sucedería, tarde o temprano. Itachi sería el sucesor del Sultan Sasuke. Mezclarse con los pobres, la plebe y aquellos menos favorecidos por la gloria del poder y los títulos no era del agrado de Takara, jamás le había encontrado sentido a la caridad que la Sultana Sakura había establecido para alimentar y ayudar a subsistir a los pobres; le parecía un negocio inútil y banal porque no deseaba recordar su propio pasado como una esclava ucraniana traída al Palacio para formar parte del Harem, pero desde que había llegado a aquel glorioso Imperio y formado parte del Harem es que jamás había volteado atrás ni una sola vez, la Takara que había sido una campesina ucraniana de casi quince años estaba muerta, había muerto cuando había cruzado la entrada del Palacio y ahora era una mujer distinta; la Sultana Takara, Madre del futuro Sultan Itachi.

-Gracias a Kami nos deshicimos de este problema, Sultana- sonrió Hiroshi, causando que la alegría de su Sultana no fuese sino mayor todavía.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Sultana- protesto Hayate con sabiduría, haciendo que la Sultana volteara a verlo, -si el Príncipe lo desea y la Sultana Sakura lo permite, pueden regresar- alerto con practicidad.

La Sultana Takara era de su entero aprecio, por ella estaba dispuesto a arriesgar lo que fuera, así que evidentemente no estaba conforme con esta medida, sabía que solo había una salida para garantizar su entero triunfo en el futuro, era algo arriesgado indudablemente, pero ¿Qué clase de decisión no implicaba riesgos? Siempre los había. En momentos así de feliz para su persona, a Takara no le agradaba en lo absoluto ser contradecía, pero Hayate era una persona de confianza para ella y con una importancia absolutamente única e incomparable, además de un político fuerte y con experiencia, así que sabía que podía confiar en él y en su siempre sabia opinión para lo que fuera. Ryoko había sido una espina en su costado desde el primer día, ahora por fin quería deshacerse de ella de una vez y para siempre, por lo cual toda posible sugerencia era más que bien recibida. De poder hacerlo, -claro-su primera opción sería matar tanto a Ryoko como a su hijo, pero ya que esto levantaría demasiada polémica…elegía no hacerlo, no quería hacer que el Sultan llevara sobre si un peso innecesario, ya le había brindado su magnífica ayuda, eso era más lo que Takara pudiera llegar a agradecer.

-¿Qué sugieres, Hayate?- consulto Takara, como siempre considerando su valiosa opinión.

-Una idea pasa por mi mente, aunque…- guardo silencio, aumentando el suspense en el corazón de la hermosa Sultana, -tal vez sea peligroso- pronuncio con precaución.

-No hay nada más peligroso que ellos regresen, Hayate- refuto Takara, dispuesta a hacer cuanto fuera necesario para deshacerse de los competidores de su hijo para ascender al trono. -Haz lo que sea necesario, Ryoko y su hijo no pueden regresar- permitió, confiando en el criterio de Hayate.

Ya habían llegado hasta donde estaban, no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Cuando se daba una orden, era imposible cuestionarla, menos si esta orden era dictada por el propio Sultan; ante una orden de semejante calibre lady Ino no podía oponerse y no pensaba intentarlo. Ella en conjunto con una comitiva de doncellas y sirvientes se encontraba desocupando la habitación que apenas hasta aquella mañana había sido utilizada por la Sultana Ryoko y el pequeño Príncipe Baru. No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaban en ese momento, no era su deber hacerse preguntas sino que únicamente llevar a cabo las ordenes que le dieran, más solo podía esperar que estuviera bien y—Kami mediante—junto al Príncipe Shisui, de ser posible, claro.

Siendo la mujer más adinerada del Palacio, —en calidad de sierva de la dinastía, obviamente—así como la mejor amiga y confidente leal de la Sultana Sakura no era de extrañar que lady Ino tuviera una importancia significativa en cuanto a la aristocracia del gobierno se trataba, así que su labor era menor que la del resto de los sirvientes que vaciaban la habitación; en realidad en esencia lo que debía hacer era supervisarlos y colaborar…muy escasamente. Había reservado parte de sus mejores galas para el banquete por el regreso del Príncipe Shisui, el día anterior, más eso no implicaba que en aquel instante luciera menos favorecedora. Vestía una sencillas galas de seda azul claro, de escote alto y redondo, falda de una sola capa y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de tafetán de igual color solo que estampado y bordado en encaje color negro; sin mangas, escote redondo y ligeramente más bajo, cerrado en el corpiño por cuatro botones de oro en vertical hasta la altura del vientre donde un listón de seda azul bordada en oro actuaba como cinturón, abriendo la falda de la chaqueta. Su largo cabello rubio se encontraba recogido tras su nuca, entre elegante y levemente revuelto—adornado por una diadema de seda dorada que sostenía un largo velo azul, a juego con el vestido—haciendo que uno de los mechones del frente cubriera ligeramente parte de su rostro, pero no que obstaculizase la visión de los pendientes oro que usaba; en forma de flor de narciso y de los cuales pendía un diamante ámbar en forma de lagrima.

Las puertas de la habitación permanecían abiertas para que los guardia pudieran extraer cualquier aditamento sin la necesidad de abrir y cerrar las puertas una y otra vez, pero siendo ajeno a esto es que Shisui cruzo el umbral de la habitación con poco menos que un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, preguntándose donde podían estar Ryoko y su hijo. El Príncipe Heredero se encontraba ataviado en un austero pero no menos favorecedor Kaftan marrón rojizo—por sobre la usual túnica de seda color rojo, de cuello alto y cerrado por nueve pequeños botones de oro en caída vertical hasta la altura del abdomen, y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, igualmente cerradas al interior por tres botones de oro paralelos—de cuello en V muy marcado y que enmarcaba los hombros, así como la parte posterior del cuello, mangas cortas hasta los codos, y se cerraba desde la mitad del torso hasta la altura del abdomen por cuatro botones de oro, a la altura del abdomen se hallaba un fajín granate oscuro que ceñía el atuendo a su cuerpo, cerrado por un broche en forma del emblema de los Uchiha y que creaba una agraciada caída de la tela, haciendo visibles únicamente las botas de cuero marrón oscuro que usaba. Verdaderamente las frivolidades no eran lo suyo, pero sabía que su propia presencia no era insignificante en lo absoluto.

-Alteza- reverencio la Yamanaka.

Ya desde el exterior, había resultado preocupante para Shisui ver como vaciaban la habitación y todo cuanto había en ella, su madre personalmente había designado aquellos aposentos únicamente para que Ryoko los ocupara, le había otorgado un ajuar nuevo y joyas, algunas que le habían pertenecido en el pasado, para que se sintiera a gusto y respetada en la corte, así como en el Harem, pero ahí viendo como la habitación estaba vacía, —de no ser por lady Ino y las demás sirvientas—sentía algo inusual en su pecho pero que recordaba haber sentido en el pasado; temor, un temor desmedido porque quienes más amaba murieran o tuvieran que superar lo indeseable y el fuera impotente para evitar que eso sucediera, le hacía sentir igual que el mismo bebé, el mismo niño y adolescente que haba contemplado con desdicha como sus hermanos morían uno por uno, hasta que sol quedara él que—de no ser por su madre y hermanas—era incapaz de luchar por sí solo.

-lady Ino, ¿Por qué están vaciando esta habitación?, ¿Dónde están Ryoko y Baru?- cuestiono Shisui inmediatamente.

-Temo decir que no lo sé, alteza- admitió Ino con sincero pesar, -el Sultan solo me ordeno que me encargara- añadió con resignación, casi pudiendo palpar la impotencia del Príncipe y la propia ante aquella explicación.

Lo triste o negativo de pertenecer a la servidumbre—aun voluntariamente—es que Ino no podía contestar todas las dudas de aquellos que le preguntasen algo, preguntar no formaba parte de las escasas libertades que podía tomarse, o sí pero solo con la Sultana Sakura, y ella no estaba implicada en la decisión del Sultan según tenía constancia. Casi como hubiera sabido que Ino estaba aludiéndola mentalmente es que—bajo un silencio elegante como su propia persona—la Haseki del Sultan ingreso en la habitación, aparentemente igual de sorprendida porque la habitación estuviera siendo vaciada siendo que ella misma—junto con Shisui—había decidido que Ryoko permanecería en el Palacio, sin encontrar objeción a sus demandas u órdenes.

Al igual que en el caso del Príncipe Shisui, la austeridad regia por completo a la encantadora Sultana Haseki cuyas magnificas galas solían ser voluntariamente reservadas para momentos significativos o importantes; vestía unas sencillas galas color negro perfectamente lazadas a su esbelta figura, de escote corazón, falda de una sola capa y angas holgadas y transparentes, por sobre este vestido usaba una chaqueta de seda azul oscuro, igualmente de escote corazón solo que levemente más bajo haciendo que el vestido enmarcara apenas un ápice el contorno del escote, cerrada totalmente e el corpiño que no presentaba botón alguno, mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos que complementaban la transparencia de las mangas inferiores, y falda que se abría bajo el vientre exponiendo así en igualdad de condiciones las galas inferiores. Si bien sus galas mucho podían intentar aminorar su auténtica gloria, no sucedía lo mismo con sus joyas que indudablemente atraían la atención, como siempre; una hermosa guirnalda reposaba alrededor de su cuello, compuesta por siete ovaladas cunas de plata ribeteadas en diamantes y sarcillos en su área inferior, y en cuyo centro reposaban zafiros a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de plata y diamante en forma de lagrima con un zafiro homólogo en su centro. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, oculto por un largo velo azul oscuro sostenido por una hermosa corona de plata en forma de púas y espinas ribeteada en zafiros, ónix y topacios. No estaba por demás decir que pese a su permanente aspecto melancólico y atrayente, seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del Imperio y su apariencia jamás indicaba lo contrario.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Sakura en voz alta, preocupada por ser ajena a lo que sea que hubiera sucedido, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar ya que claramente algo no estaba bien.

No deseando molestar e importunar en lo absoluto con su presencia y sabiendo que figuraban negativamente en aquella escena, lady Ino les indico a las jóvenes presentes que la siguieran, no demorando ni siquiera un segundo en abandonar la habitación, de no ser por Tenten y Shikamaru—de pie en el umbral de la puerta—el Príncipe Heredero y su madre se encontrarían completamente a solas. Sakura, comprendiendo de antemano la preocupación que su hijo sentía, sujeto la manos de él entre las suyas, lo sentía temblar por causa del miedo, el mismo miedo sentido el día anterior, el miedo que sin haber hecho absolutamente nada casi fuera condenado a muerte, o más aquellos que amaba. Cada vez que sentía miedo recodaba las muertes de sus hermanos; Itachi cuando el solo había sido un bebé, Baru cuando apenas había tenido dos años, y luego en sucesión Kagami, Rai y Daisuke…el destino se había encargado de dejarlo desprotegido de no ser por su madre, ambos enfrentados contra su único enemigo; el Sultan, porque estaba seguro de que su padre tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido, era la única explicación plausible.

-Madre, mi padre, él lo hizo, él hizo que se llevaran a Ryoko y a Baru- acuso Shisui, completamente seguro de que esto era así.

-No, no se atrevería, no haría algo sin mi consentimiento- negó Sakura, aunque hacia esto para convencerse a si misma más bien, -no haría nada sin decirme- susurro hasta reparar en algo.

Recordaba el incidente de la noche anterior, la conversación que habían sostenido Sasuke y Takara sin saber que ella los había estado viendo, pero sin haber sido capaz de escuchar lo que compartían, por primera vez desde la noche anterior conseguía encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué no? Era sabido de sobra que Takara odiaba a Ryoko, y con tal de obtener más una persona era capaz de llegar lo más lejos posible y traspasar los límites inimaginables, lo había visto en Mito, Mei y Rin, en Karin y en Naoko, Takara podía ser una amenaza y lo sabía porque la había educado para ser su reflejo…Takara podía ser la mayor amenaza enfrentada hasta la fecha. Soltando las manos de su hijo y apretando disimuladamente los puños por una fracción de segundo, la inmediata acción de Sakura no fue sino abrazar a su hijo contra su pecho. Se sentía responsable por no haber sido más precavida, pero ordenaría de forma inmediata que hicieran traer a Ryoko y Baru de regreso, lo haría. Un tanto más tranquilo por el abrazo de su madre, Shisui reposo su cabeza contra el hombro de madre, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola.

-Shisui, me ocupare de esto, lo prometo, daré todo de mí- juro Sakura, besándole la frente a su hijo, sintiéndolo asentir.

Si Takara era al culpable, como ella creía, la haría pagar en carne propia su traición; conocería el infierno en la tierra.

* * *

El Harem estaba alegre como siempre, más aun así el revuelto y los cotilleos reinaban ya que la partida de Ryoko había puesto una especie de alerta, por no hablar de la presencia de la Sultana Takara en el Harem como si fuera una especie de verdugo. Sentada y callada frente a una pequeña mesa en compañía de Akiko, Hayami observo y escucho inocentemente el intercambio de palabras entre las jóvenes, aún era nueva en el Harem y no tenía amigas, de no ser por Akiko que de inmediato se le había acercado estaría sola, pero sabía que no estaba ahí para hacer amigas, estaba ahí para hacer feliz al Príncipe Shisui, aunque ahora no sabía muy bien cómo hacer eso exactamente ya que debía de estar triste y afectado por la partid de Ryoko y su pequeño hijo, cuando estuviera ante él trataría de hacerlo feliz a cualquier precio.

-Dicen que el Sultan exilio a Ryoko y a su hijo a Sunagakure.

-Y la tonta estaba desafiando a la Sultana Takara.

El Harem no era el lugar en que una Sultana debiera residir por obligación ya que se tenían apartamentos propios, tanto en su caso como en el de Seina y Masumi aunque estos no eran tan grandes como los propios y si esto era así se debía a la cercanía que Takara tenía con el Sultan Sasuke y con la Sultana Sakura. Más por esta ocasión—desde el segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de las favoritas—Takara se encontraba allí, en lo alto del balcón; escuchando con claridad y satisfacción absoluta el modo en que todas la enaltecían a ella y ninguneaban a la ausente Ryoko, eso y que desde ahí podía contemplar si es que Hayami—la nueva favorita de Shisui—era una amenaza para ella o no.

Como siempre su pecado era ambicionar impresionar a todos y su forma de vestir no era menos que magnificas; portaba un elegante vestido de seda esmeralda que resaltaba su esbeltez, acentuándose a cada curva de su cintura, busto y caderas; de conservador escote redondo con un cuello inferior hecho de encaje y cuyo corpiño se cerraba por seis pequeños botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre; falda de dos capas una inferior esmeralda claro y una superior de un matiz inexacto, hombreras pequeñas pero que enmarcaban sus hombros y mangas ajustadas hasta la muñecas, decoradas a la altura de las muñecas en encaje esmeralda ribeteado en diamantes y que brillaba con el movimiento, además de los tres botones de diamante que cerraba el interior de las mangas. Por sobre le vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de encaje esmeralda ribeteada en diamantes y casi pegada al vestido, enmarcando los costados del corpiño, sin mangas, y creando una falda superior que realzaba más su andar a la hora de moverse. Alrededor de su cuello reposaba una guirnalda de oro que sostenía diminutas cunas de oro con esmeraldas homologas en su centro y en el centro el contorno del emblema de los Uchiha con una reluciente esmeralda en el centro, a juego con un par de pendientes iguales a los diminutos dijes. Su largo cabello naranja-sujeto en una elegante cólera- caía cual cascada de rizos sobre su hombro derecho, resaltando aún más la reluciente corona de oro y esmeralda sobre su cabeza que emulaba prácticamente las pluma de un pavo real, como dando un claro mensaje de superioridad y vanidad inigualable para así intimidar a sus rivales. Y vaya que lo conseguía.

Por otro lado, en el piso inferior y ajena a este modus operandi de parte de la Haseki del Príncipe Heredo, Akiko como siempre elegía distraerse con la comida, solo que por una vez en mucho tiempo—para igual sorpresa de las presentes—no estaba devorando pasteles o piezas de carne; en lugar de ella se estaba contentando con fruta, manzanas para ser más específica. Ya que era una favorita, por ley no podía acceder a la gloria de sedas y terciopelos o pieles como hacían las Sultanas Takara, Seina y Masumi, pero eso no impedía que Akiko—en su originalidad—tuviera su propio estilo y no era malo; portaba unas sencillas galas crema claro que bien podían pasar por blancas, de escote redondo con un ligero escote inferior y falso hecho de gasa en V, mangas holgadas y semi transparentes, así como falda de dos capas hechas de gasa, una inferior color blanco y una superior beige claro; por sobre estas una chaqueta superior color dorado hecha de satín y bordada en hilo de oro—obsequio de a Sultana Sakura—de escote bajo el redondo que se cerraba bajo el busto por siete diminutos botones color dorado, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se volvían holgadas para oscilar los costados de los brazos justo como la falda de la chaqueta que—al estar sentada—se arremolinaba sobre sus piernas. Su larga melena de rizos dorados caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornada por una diadema de oro en forma de broches decorados con perlas, sobre todo una de mayor tamaño que caía sobre su coronilla. Era bastante obvio que sus joyas no era solo por su claridad de " _favorita_ ", sino que también por el afecto que el guardaba la Sultana Sakura y viceversa.

Sentada junto a Akiko y levantando de vez en vez la mirada hacia el balcón que—de " _casualidad_ "—daba precisamente encima suyo, Hayami daba diminutas mordidas a una de las fresas en su plato, nerviosa, o más bien incomoda, sin saber si alguien le haría algo de un momento a otro…pero entonces recordó las palabras de lady Tenten, la doncella de mayor confianza de la Sultana Sakura y que la había ayudado a acomodarse en el Harem; solo sufriría si no era valiente, si tenía coraje nadie tenía porque herirla. No podía olvidar aquella lección que la Sultana Sakura le había dejado indirectamente. Contraria a Akiko y la mayoría de las jóvenes del Harem que llevaban tiempo allí para cumular galas y riquezas, Hayami vestía muy sencillamente porque así se sentía a gusto, siendo ella misma; galas de seda color blanco, de escote corazón cerrado por tres botones desde el escote hasta la altura del busto, de corpiño ajustado y que inconscientemente remarcaba su busto, cintura y caderas, falda de dos capas pero igual matiz, así como mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se abrían para exponer los brazos por obre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta aguamarina trasparente ribeteada en encaje en forma de flores de jazmín en puntos inexactos de la tela, sin mangas y que formaba un escote redondo que se cerraba bajo el busto y lentamente volvían a abrirse bajo el vientre. Finalmente, su largo cabello rubio caía en parejos rizo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, únicamente teniendo como joya una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada por pequeños diamantes color aguamarina; obsequio de la Sultana Sakura, así como las galas que ahora tenía y las que estaban en el cofre junto a su cama…realmente era una mujer tan noble y dulce como hermosa, lo contrario a la Sultana Takara cuya belleza parecía esconder la oscuridad de un cobra que destilaba veneno permanentemente.

-Mira a esa arrogante, devoro la presencia de Ryoko y ahora se pavonea por todo el Palacio- se burló Akiko en un susurro, para no ser escuchada por nadie salvo Hayami.

-¿Ella lo hizo?- pregunto Hayami con incredulidad, confundida por un ardid de ese tipo.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperabas?- rió Akiko, encogiéndose de hombros. -Debió convencer al Sultan de que hiciera todo a espaldas de la Sultana Sakura- reprocho, ofendida por esta afrenta a la Sultana Haseki cuya bondad y belleza era admirada por todos en el Imperio, especialmente por el ejército Jenízaro y el Harem. -Si yo hiciera dulces, ella prohibiría comer- gruño, haciendo un mohín infantil de falso enfado.

Hayami tuvo que cubrirse los labios para no reír, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que Akiko fuera tan querida por todos, su sentido del humor era simplemente maravilloso, no era difícil en lo absoluto reírse con ella de cada una de sus ocurrencias...pero por otra parte se sentía preocupada, no estaba bien que se ignorara al autoridad de la Sultana Sakura de esa forma, aun cuando ella solo fuera una extraña en el Harem traída sin autorización, la Sultana Sakura le había dado un recibimiento cordial y afectuoso, se sentía en casa allí a pesar de estar solo un día en el Palacio y no se trataba solo de la belleza que trasmitía el mármol, oro, diamantes y joyas; la Sultana Sakura era quien hacía que todo en ese Palacio no fuera más que paz absoluta. Akiko la saco de sus pensamientos al notarla distraída, golpeándole sutilmente el hombro para así llamar su atención, sorprendiéndola.

-Déjame darte un consejo, rubiecita, protégete de ella- murmuro Akiko, alzando una última vez la mirada hacia el balcón, dándole una mordida a su manzana, despreocupándose a sí misma.

Alzando la mirada hacia el balcón como acababa de hacer Akiko, Hayami encontró su mirada con la de Takara, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a centrar distraídamente su atención en el Harem; no le temía a la Sultana Takara, sería una Sultana diferente, una que no estuviera jamás contra la Sultana Sakura, quería ser como ella un sinónimo de felicidad para el Príncipe Shisui.

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos, queridos lectores y amigos :3 cumplo lo prometido de actualizar este fin de semana, esperando satisfacer sus espectativas, como siempre :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y que extrañe del capitulo anterior, garantizando actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" dentro de una semana como prometí para adelantar los bocetos del resto de la temporada:3), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Hechos** **Históricos:**

 **-El Amor del Sultan Suleiman y la Sultana Hurrem-Sultan Hashirama y la Sultana Kaede:** se sabe que el amor del Sultan por esta concubina ruso-ucraniana fue tal que lego a contraer matrimonio con ella en una sociedad-como la Otomana-en que el matrimonio de un gobernante con un esclava estaba prohibido, una tradición que había estado vigente por 200 años, convirtiéndola así en su esposa legal. Este amor histórico que hubo modificado las costumbres seria recordado para la eternidad en la historia del imperio, permitiendo a futuro que otros Sultanes (el **Sultan Tobirama** y la **Sultana Kaori** , así como el **Sultan Sasuk** e y la **Sultana Sakura** ) contrajeran matrimonio legal con alguna concubina o esclava, claro que la opinión negativa no vario en lo absoluto.

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho, al igual que la portada)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada, portada ya hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos, así como la portada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portada ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)


	44. Chapter 43

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 43

El jardín Imperial siempre era un lugar de recogimiento interino y donde siempre se tenían conversaciones de importancia significativa, viera por donde se viera; si bien ninguna de las Sultanas le guardaban especial aprecio un afecto a Ryoko, pero ella era la madre de un Príncipe, ilegitimo o no, pero que era un miembro de la familia Imperial, a quien la Sultana Sakura igualmente consideraba su nieto y a quienes las Sultanas Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi, Hanan y Aratani amaban profundamente porque era un niño inocente y tierno, el hijo mayor del Príncipe Shisui. Además, y con el pasar de los años, Ryoko se había mostrado callada, humilde y devota, conformándose con estar junto a su hijo y recibir las visitas de Shisui que siempre estaba pendiente de ellos, quizá mereciera una oportunidad de ser tratada como una Sultana…pero esa posibilidad había desaparecido, y Sakura hubiera deseado poder hacer algo para evitarlo, pero lastimeramente todo había sucedido tan sorpresivamente que no les había dado tiempo de pensar o hacer nada, y es ahí donde radicaba el problema porque Sakura estaba segura que Sasuke estaba involucrado en lo sucedido, y lucharía personalmente por traer a Ryoko y a su nieto Baru de regreso, junto a Shisui. Sasuke estaba cruzando los límites otra vez.

Un elegante toldo borgoña bordado en oro se alzaba en el jardín para obstaculizar la molesta luz del sol, haciéndola caer sutil y cálidamente sobre las Sultanas que ocupaba los lugares vacantes en los divanes y almohadones que estaban dispuestos. Sobre el deslumbrante diván de oro y terciopelo malva se encontraba la Sultana Sakura, magnifica e insuperablemente hermosa como siempre, luciendo un encantador vestido rojo—el color que representaba al Imperio—hecho de seda granate que tenía estampado en la falda y los costados del corpiño el emblema de los Uchiha ribeteado en diamantes, de escote corazón y mangas ajustadas de encaje semi transparente. Por sobre su vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda color negro cerrada desde el escote hasta poco más arriba de las caderas por obra de una seguidilla de broches de oro—de lado a lado—formando cinco hileras entrelazadas por cordones de seda que daban un aspecto de corsé, creando una falda que caía por sobre el vestido y de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los codos, enmarcándose a los costados de los brazos. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba prolijamente recogido tras su nuca, dejando a la vista su largo cuello, alrededor del cual se hallaba una guirnalda de oro de la cual pendían dijes de oro en forma de lagrima con rubíes en el centro y entre los cuales se hallaban diminutos diamantes en forma de hilo. Sobre su cabello—y sostenido un largo velo color negro a juego con su vestido—se encontraba una encantadora corona de oro que replicaba rosas florecientes y en cuyos centros se hallaban rubíes en forma ovalada y cuyas estructuras estaban ribeteadas en diamantes, complementándose con un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con un rubí homólogo en su centro y que hacían destacar la sortija de las Sultanas en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Simplemente hermosa y perfecta.

Sentada a los pies de la Sultana Sakura, y acompañada de sus hijas Sumiye y Risa—de ocho y siete años—se encontraba la Sultana Aratani que si bien era la viuda del anterior Príncipe Heredero, el fallecido Príncipe Daisuke, se mantenía incólume y hermosa a pesar de sus pérdidas personales. Radiante, la Sultana portaba un detallado vestido azul brillante, calzado a su figura, de escote corazón y con una serie de ocho diminutos botones que iniciaban bajo el busto y hasta la altura del vientre, de mangas ajustada hasta los codos pero que se abrían frontalmente como lienzos de gasa para exponer la piel de los brazos, sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de igual color, ricamente bordada en plata y diamantes que relucía con el movimiento, escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre lo cual permitía que ambas capas fueran plenamente visibles. Su larga melena de rizos castaños se encontraban perfectamente peinados y recogidos tras la nuca, exponiendo el cuello alrededor del cual se hallaba una cadena de oro con diamantes y cristales engazados, representando el emblema de los Uchiha. Sobre su cabello se hallaba una elegante corona de oro y zafiros que emulaban capullos de rosas azules, hechas de zafiros y que sostenía un largo velo azul a juego con el vestido, finalmente y complementando la corona se hallaba un par de pendientes de cuna de oro y diamante en forma de lagrima que en su centro tenían un zafiro en forma de lagrima.

Pero por más concentrada que Sakura deseara estar en los asuntos de estado, deber y política, en aquel momento deseaba tener la egoísta instancia de contemplar a sus nietas Sumiye y Risa, a quienes siempre pedía ver de serle posible, porque eran el reflejo vivo de su Príncipe; Daisuke. Risa era un calco de Daisuke en muchas de sus aptitudes físicas, y al ser un año menor era igualmente impetuosa, brillantes rizos azabaches se arremolinaban sobre sus hombros a juego con sus profundos iris ónix, y pese a ser tan pequeña insistía en querer a prender a sostener, algo a lo que Sakura no había prestado oposición porque ella misma no era el habitual exponente femenino de belleza y carencia de inteligencia; una mujer debía aprender cómo sobrevivir en el mundo con todo a su alcance y quería lo mejor para sus hijas y nietas. Sumiye por otro lado y siendo un año mayor, era mucho más prudente y correcta, el reflejo de una autentica Sultana con el aspecto físico de Aratani pero el mismo fuego interno de su difunto padre, igual de segura al actuar, pero teniendo la habilidad de dominar sus impulsos y aprender de sus errores en lugar de justificarlos. Viendo a sus nietas, Sakura estaba convencida de que en un futuro serían los pilares que sostuvieran el Imperio cuando ella ya no estuviera, estaba convencida de ello.

-Sumiye, Risa, cada día están más hermosas- elogio Sakura observando con sincera fascinación lo rostros de su nietas.

La pequeña Risa recibió el elogio con una radiante sonrisa puesto que le gustaba ser considerada hermosa, aún más si quien se lo decía era su abuela cuya insólita belleza seguía sin tener comparación alguna, por su parte Sumiye se sintió agradecida por los elogios que su abuela les otorgaban, pero lo cierto es que a ella cuando menos ser hermosa no era algo que le importase demasiado; claro, la belleza era un elemento muy considerado visualmente hablando, pero de nada le serviría esto si no era inteligente y por causa de lo mismo era que, mientras su hermanita tomaba lecciones de espada, ella se pulía con maestros e intelectuales con quienes nutria su intelectual y aparecía en público junto a su abuela en las visitas a su fundación de la cual había aprendido que el amor al pueblo y viceversa era aquello que realmente garantizaba unidad y duración de un Sultanato. No tenía hermanos varones, nunca vería a algún hermano suyo ser entronizado como Sultan y reinar, pero si tenía primos y sabía que debía ponerse del lado de ellos y de quien sea que fuera Madre Sultana, si es que tenía las ideas correctas. Pero por más dispuesta que estuviera abandonar sus días de inocencia y niñez para ser una verdadera Sultana, Sumiye quería permitirse una debilidad, esperando que su abuela no prestara oposición.

-Nos gustaría ir a la tumba de nuestro padre, mañana, abuela- manifestó Sumiye, esperando que a nadie le molestara su petición.

-Irán, nosotras las acompañaremos- secundo Sarada, abrazando por la espalda a su sobria que sonrió agradecida.

Por su parte y sentada a la derecha de su madre se encontraba la Sultana Sarada, luciendo un sencillo vestido índigo sin mangas, de escote bajo en forma de corazón, calzado a su figura y realzando su silueta femenina, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta superior de mangas ajustada y escote redondo que se creaba bajo el busto realzando el escote del vestido inferior, abierta bajo el vientre para así exponer la falda inferior, los hombros, el centro del corpiño y el dobladillo de la fala estaban adornados por encaje crema-dorado, y el resto de la tela estaba parcialmente ribeteado en hilo de plata, formando un bordado sutil pero hermoso a la luz. Su largo cabello azabache, peinado en una perfecta cascada de rizos, caía libremente tras su espalda, adorado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura con base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba orquídeas y pequeños capullos de rosa, con una rosa floreciente en lo alto de la estructura, con diamantes engarzados que brillaba contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Ella tal vez fuese la más neutral de las presentes ya que intentaba no ser desleal a su padre en igual medida que era leal al Imperio y a su madre, porque su sentir por su padre la hacía pensar como hija y no como Sultana, o al menos no del todo y por ello es que quizá fuera quien más se asemejara a la Sultana Sakura que, de igual modo, no olvidaba el amor que aun sentía por su esposo y Sultan. Era imposible dejar el pasado atrás, no del todo.

Sentada a los pies de la Sultana Sarada y abrazando a su hija Kaori, de once años, Eri se mantenía aparentemente al margen de la conversación, al menos en apariencias políticas ya que se esperaba que alguien como ella no fuese sino imparcial, ya que ese era su medio con que sobrevivir y protegerse tanto a sí misma como a su hija. Era verdad que ya que su hija era una Sultana, en cierto modo, no representaba una amenaza importante para nadie, pero todo eran meras apariencias puesto que Eri tenía amigos influyentes en la política, amigos que garantizaban proteger a su hija si le sucedía algo y la Sultana Sakura no estaba viva para entonces, todo podía suceder y siempre se debía tener un plan B en casos de emergencia.

No era una Sultana como las demás, eso Kaori lo sabía bien; su madre era su sirvienta y persona de mayor confianza a la vez, no era como el caso de sus primas Sumiye y Risa cuya madre era una Sultana por matrimonio, más aun así Kaori estaba absolutamente feliz de poder compartirlo todo con su madre y tenerla a su lado en todo momento, un privilegio que quizás muchas Sultanas de sangre real antes de ella no había podido siquiera imaginar. Lucia magnamente inocente en aquellas sencillas galas de seda y gasa rosa pastel de un tono tal claro que parecían blancas en su lugar; de recatado escote corazón que cerraba el corpiño por seis pequeños botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre, falda de seda cubierta por una capa de gasa que facilitaba el movimiento, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas a la altura de los codos hasta llegar a cubrir las manos. El aire frio era excesivo, pero la primavera era entre cálida y fresca, haciéndola usar una chaqueta de terciopelo sandia oscuro—levemente burdeo—sin mangas, cerrada a su cuerpo por un cinturón de cadenas de oro que se baria bajo el vientre, un marcado cuello de piel marrón oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con su larga melena de rizos que caían sobre sus hombros, únicamente adornados por una diadema que caía sobre su frente en sucesión de pequeños dijes en forma de lagrima a juego con un par de pendientes.

Encantadora y sencilla, como siempre, Eri relucía con la misma gracia que la primera estrella que aparecía en el cielo durante la puesta del sol, su largo cabello rubio perfecta y elegantemente peinado caía libremente tras su espalda de no ser por un mecho que reposaba sobre su hombro, todo adornado por una diadema de oro que emulaba flores de jazmín hechas de oro, diamantes y cristales ambarinos. Vestía unas sencillas galas blancas de escote alto en V, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas frontalmente como lienzo, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda dorada bordada en hilo cobrizo para formar hojas y lilas como estampado, sin mangas, de escote redondo y abierta bajo el vientre, cerrada desde el escote al vientre por una serie de seis botones de oro. Alrededor de su cuello se hallaba una guirnalda de oro de tres vueltas con pequeños cristales incrustados, y como complemento un par de pendiente de oro en forma de corazón y de los cuales pendía una lagrima de cristal en forma de lágrima. Estaba por demás decir que Eri bien pasaba por una Sultana y la trataban como tal.

-Lo extraño mucho, abuela, a él y a mis hermanos- menciono Sumiye, incapaz de callar, por aquella vez, lo que pensaba y el amor que le seguía dedicando a su difunto padre.

-Yo también los extraño, mucho-admitió Sakura con sus orbes esmeralda ligeramente empañados de tristeza.

Cada día era igualmente difícil cada día vivir sin su hijo predilecto, sin aquel niño, hombre, que había regresado de las conquistas militares con una sonrisa habiéndola abrazado, pero habiendo perdido a su niño, su hijo inigualable…solo le quedaba la triste opción de vivir con sus recuerdos y soñar con el posible encuentro que quizá fuera a tener lugar cuando la muerte los reuniera otra vez. Vivir sin quienes más amaba era una rutina triste pero habitual en su vida; había aprendido a vivir sin Itachi cuya muerte parecía haber sucedido la noche anterior cada día, sin Baru que era su Sultan guerrero y por quien se aferraba a la vida recordando con dolor mortal su cuerpo decapitado, sin su inocente Kagami que había muerto sin ser culpable de nada y que diariamente ocupaba un sitio infaltable en sus pensamientos, sin Rai que la había llamado y declarado como su única madre pese a que ella no hubiera podido protegerlo y cuyos días felices junto a él no cesaba de rememorar…y sin su Daisuke, su sol, su guerrero valeroso que la llamaba ángel y que la adoraba más que a nada el mundo justo como ella lo adoraba a él, ansiando ese posible reencuentro. Pero tristemente la muerte no acudía cuando ella deseaba, debía esperar, de otro modo estaba segura de que hubiera podido cumplir su deseo hacía ya mucho tiempo,

-Todos los extrañamos, siempre- puntualizo Shina, apoyando a su madre y entrelazando una de sus manos con las de ella.

Sentada en el diván junto al de su madre, a su izquierda, se hallaba la Sultana Shina que si bien no perdía su temple riguroso y dinástico, seguía siendo uno de los rostros más hermosos había y por haber en el Imperio, tajantemente leal al Imperio y a su madre por encima de cualquier otra cosa. El aire primaveral solía ser engañoso en la capital, Konoha, por ello es que la Sultana se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo vestido crema de escote redondo y bajo, y mangas ajustadas, cerradas en el interior de la muñeca por dos botones de perla, por sobre el vestido y destacando aún más se encontraba una chaqueta marrón oscuro bordada en hilo cobrizo—emulando el contorno de flores y pétalos de cerezo—de cuello alto y cerrado por un botón de perla, creando un escote ovalado que ocultaba gran parte del vestido inferior de no ser por las mangas y la falda del vestido. Su larga melena de rizos rubios estaba implacablemente recogida en una larga trenza que caía tras su espalda, realzando de ipso facto la hermosa corona de oro, diamantes y cristales ámbar en forma de hojas y capullos de cerezo a juego con un par de pendientes homólogos de los que pendía un diamante ambarino en forma de lágrima.

Sentada a los pies de su madre y su hermana Shina, sobre uno de los cómodos almohadones dispuestos sobre la elegante alfombra purpura se encontraba la Sultana Hanan que si bien apenas y entraba en la adolescencia resplandecía como una autentica rosa, exponiendo sus encantos simplemente avasalladores al ser un calco idéntico de su progenitora que con cincuenta años seguía deslumbrando al mundo, apenas y demostrando treinta años. La femenina figura de la joven Sultana se veía realzada por unas sencillas galas crema de escote redondo y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían traslucidas y holgadas a causa de la gasa que las componía, por sobre le vestido se encontraba una chaqueta durazno cobrizo plagado de bordados en forma de hojas, pétalos y capullos de rosa, de escote en V que apenas y enseñaba algo del escote inferior, sin mangas, cerrada por cinco botones cobrizo, y abierta bajo el vientre. Sus largo rizos rosados caían libremente sobre su hombro derecho, adornados en la coronilla por un broche de oro en forma de flores de cerezo que eran emuladas por cristales y diamantes rosa y magenta. Un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima—de los cuales solo era visible—deslumbraban contra la luz al igual que una cadena de perlas de tres vueltas que sostenía un dije de oro que formaba el contorno del emblema Imperial de los Uchiha. Joven e inocente, pero no por ello menos hermosa.

De forma repentina y ante el suave crujir del césped bajo sus zapatos es que la Sultana Izumi hizo acto de presencia en el jardín Imperial, resplandeciente como el en su máximo apogeo, siendo dicho sol el que se reflejaba sobre su rostro y la hacía ver a un más hermosa. Su cadenciosa y femenina figura se encontraba ataviada de un sencillo vestido verde brillante de seda perfectamente calzado a su figura, de escote corazón, con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta la altura de su vientre, sin mangas, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta oliva hecha de georgette, de mangas holgadas hasta los codos donde se ajustaban como una especie de largas muñequeras, además y matizándose con el vestido inferior es que la misma seda del vestido formaba—en la chaqueta—unas marcadas hombreras que desvencijan formando una especie de caída en V en los laterales, y un cuello que se enmarcaba posteriormente. Su larga melena de rizos castaños, elegantemente peinada, caía perfectamente sobre su hombro derecho, y un par de rizos rebeldes pero encantadores enmarcaban los contornos de su rostro, favoreciendo así no solo la corona de oro, jade y esmeraldas en forma de flores de jazmín que sostenía un largo velo oliva que caía tras su espalda, sino que también un par de pendientes de oro y cristal oliva en forma de lagrima. Sin duda alguna ya no era una adolescente, sino una poderosa Sultana, una Sultana leal a su madre y al Imperio por encima de todo.

-Madre- reverencio Izumi respetuosamente, -necesito comunicarte algo importante-anuncio con el debido respeto, desviando sutilmente su mirada hacia Aratani.

Los años habían pasado, Izumi ya no era la misma niña inocente que había sido al contraer matrimonio a los catorce años y que había envidiado a influencia política de sus hermanas; ahora era una Sultan en todos los sentidos, esposa de un Visir respetado por el pueblo y la jerarquía del Imperio, madre e dos hijas y que consolidaba su influencia y poder políticos mediante sus aliados, acrecentando su propia gloria cada día justo como hacían sus hermanas y su propia madre, el tiempo la había cambiado haciéndola más fuerte, haciéndola todo cuanto se esperaba que fuera, había elegido un bando hace mucho tiempo…estaba y siempre estaría del lado de su madre. Los asuntos de la corte y que parcialmente involucraran la vida privada del Sultan, la Sultana Haseki y sus hijas ostentaba un rango privado en cuanto a privacidad se refiriese, así que Aratani sabía muy bien cuando debía marcharse sin que se lo dijeran, porque no quería involucrarse en algo que no le compitiese, y no quería enemistar a sus hijas con ninguno de los miembros de su familia, porque ellas merecían tener una vida más amena que la del reto de las personas, no quería que ellas padecieran los conflictos con los que ella tenía que lidiar continuamente. No dudo en levantarse de su lugar, con la mirada baja, aguardando la aprobación para irse. Viendo a su madre levantarse de su lugar, Sumiye y Risa no dudaron en imitarla.

-Sultana, con su permiso, regresaremos a nuestros aposentos- consulto Aratani, no deseando importunar a nadie.

Plasmando una sonrisa en sus labios, Sakura asintió, indicándoles a sus nietas que se acercaran, abrazándolas afectuosamente antes de permitir su partida, dedicándole una intensa mirada y sonrisa a Aratani que era como otra hija más para ella, siguiendo su partida con la mirada hasta que—acompañadas por su séquito de doncellas—hubieran abandonado el jardín, dejándolas a ellas a solas para hablar, la presencia de Kaori no era un peligro porque había vivido lo suficiente para ver el caos y la verdad del Palacio, a ella no merecía la pena ocultarle nada, ella ya había decidido su propio bando como la mayoría de la gente; su lealtad estaba con el Sultanato como era su deber, pero su amor y devoción incondicional estaba junto a su abuela y en contra de Takara a quien despreciaba y odiaba en silencio, como su tía Izumi. Con la partid de Aratani, Izumi recibió la inmediata aprobación de su madre, utilizando su anterior lugar sobre uno de los almohadones dispuesto sobre el suelo, acomodándose la falda para no perder la pantalla que era su impecable apariencia, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo y levantando la mirada hacia su madre que si bien lucia serena, claramente aguardaba la información que ella tenía que darle.

-Confirme lo que deseabas saber- inicio Izumi con su voz impregnada de seriedad, emulando naturalmente el mismo actuar de su madre, -Yugito logro escuchar una conversación que sostenía nuestro padre con el Hasoda Basi, con Suigetsu, el ordeno que exiliaran a Ryoko y a Baru- sentencio con muy bien disimulado odio y negatividad ante el actuar de su progenitor.

-Kami…-jadeo Sarada, bajando la mirada

Si bien Sarada fue la única que manifestó verbalmente su sorpresa, tanto Shina como Hanan estaban igualmente sorprendidas, habían creído que quizás el tiempo remediaría los errores pasados, que así quizá la cosas entre sus podres se solucionarían y todo volvería a ser lo que había sido en su día, pero en ese momento y con aquellas declaraciones todas se dieron cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás porque su padre así lo quería, no por otra razón, no porque su madre no tuviera disposición para aquello. La verdad es que Sakura no podía sorprenderse, luego de que Shisui, hace un par de días atrás, lo hubiera supuesto o afirmado, ella había comenzado a creerlo; a creer en la posibilidad de que Sasuke hubiera comenzado a considerarla una mujer estúpida, sumisa, insulsa, manipulable y complaciente…pero no lo era en lo absoluto, la única razón para que el Imperio fuera lo que era, la única razón para que él siguiera en el trono era su vida, sin ella todo el Sultanato se desmoronaría, porque el pueblo y la gente la querían a ella, porque su labor diplomática con Venecia y otras casas dinásticas europeas y orientales eran lo que mantenía la paz, fomentaba el comercio y sustentaba al Imperio como no se había mantenido en gloria desde los días del Sultan Hashirama

-Tal vez el error más grande que pudimos cometer fue ser tan ecuánimes, de ahora en más no puede haber error alguno- decidió Sakura, negando para sí misma. -Eri- nombro desviando la mirada hacia la aludida.

-Sultana- asintió Eri, levantándose de su lugar al estar convencida de que debería intervenir.

-Comunícale todo a Naruto, dile que proceda rápido y haga que Ryoko y Baru regresen- pidió Sakura, y que era incapaz de exigirle cumplir una orden, no a ella, -presiento que deberemos implementar nuestra medida de emergencia- menciono para sí, recibiendo el apoyo de Sarada que poso una de sus manos sobre su hombro, sonriéndole con ligera tristeza y animo entremezclados.

Sin necesitar de un aprobación, mirada o algo que ratificara aquella orden, y dirigiéndole una última mirada a su hija que sonrió ligeramente, Eri hizo una reverencia en su lugar para proceder a retirarse, sabía que en verdad no tenía un deber tácito que cumplir órdenes salvo porque seguía siendo una esclava al no haber sido liberada de esta condición por no haber sido emancipada ni nada parecido, pero no le desagradaba, la ayudaba a recordar quien había sido y seguía siendo, y su hija lo aceptaba. Ninguna de las dos, especialmente ella, deseaban tener una vida diferente, solo querían vivir en paz. Hasta entonces había guardado silencio y por su propia juventud e inexperiencia, Hanan no planeaba hablar porque quizá no sirviera de nada, pero al mantenerse callada pudo reparar con mayor facilidad en su madre que si bien lucia serena, apretaba fuertemente las manos entorno al respaldo de los brazos del diván, a ella misma le desagradaba este conflicto o enemistad entre sus padres y si bien su madre tenía la razón, Hanan se había predispuesto a ser neutral porque su madre le había inculcado que lo fuera, porque no quería que perdiera el vínculo importante que la unía a su padre; ella era la única de sus hermanas que estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de su madre y no quería hacer más difíciles su ultimo días por luchas innecesarias. Quería que al menos sucediera algo de paz antes de su partida y quería dársela…solo esperaba, en el futuro, poder ser tan poderosa, hermosa, inteligente y buena madre como lo era su progenitora, ese era su único sueño, ser como ella.

-Espero que podamos deshacernos de errores tan grandes como la falta de piedad de nuestro padre- oro Shina brindado su opinión inevitablemente, apretando los labios, disimulando su ira y ocultando su aversión por el actuar de su padre.

Ante lo dicho por su hermana, Sarada, Hanan e Izumi, solo asintieron para sí mismas; cada día intentaban remediar cada suceso que hubiera tenido lugar en el pasado on tal de preservar una incólume unidad para el futuro venidero, pero su padre increíblemente parecía oponerse a ello sin reparar en nada, únicamente siguiendo un patrón dictatorial que jamás había tenido y al que no podían poner fin. Pero….y muy contraria a su hijas, Sakura sabía que la auténtica razón tras este actuar de parte de Sasuke era la influencia de Takara, entre más lo analizaba más reparaba en ello; Takara estaba ensalzando la labor y comportamiento del Sultan desde el punto de vista político, haciéndole ver que ser el modelo canónico de un Sultan cruel, déspota y temido, era lo que el pueblo quería y lo que él debía demostrar, pero era lo contrario. Había llegado la hora de que le dijera unas cuantas verdades a Sasuke a la cara para comenzar a menguar la influencia que Takara había sostenido hasta el momento, y bajando la mirada hacia Izumi que asintió al ver la orden disfrazada en su mirada esmeralda, ponía en marcha su propia estrategia.

Nadie ganaría ese juego más que ella, nadie.

* * *

Cuando se estaba en el interior de un barco, nave o lo que fuera, se perdía el pasar del tiempo y eso Ryoko lo sabía muy bien; recordaba aun y como si fuera ayer como, en un barco muy semejante a aquel, surcaba los mares en compañía de otras jóvenes esclavas, todas y cada una de ellas en dirección al Palacio Imperial donde abrían de formar parte del Harem. En su día había imaginado que jamás abandonaría el Palacio, que allí conocería su futuro y su destino y así lo había hecho se corrigió bajando la mirada hacia su hijo a quien abrazaba en aquel rustico camarote que es habían dado y que era diez veces menos cómodo que los aposentos que habían tenido en el Viejo Palacio y que gracias a la Sultana Sakura había sido más bien una especie de paraíso. Pero ahora no sabía que la esperaba, no sabía cómo era Sunagakure ni como la tratarían allí bajo las órdenes del Sultan, solo podía esperar que Shisui y la Sultan Sakura hicieran algo para permitirle regresar, porque no quería estar lejos de Shisui, la sola posibilidad de imaginar esto por mucho tiempo le resultaba doloroso, infernal.

-Madre, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto el pequeño infante. -Quiero volver al Palacio, con mi padre- gimoteo, esperando que aquello fuera posible.

-No estés triste, regresaremos, tu abuela la Sultana Sakura y tus tías Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan nos harán volver- prometió Ryoko, inclinándose y besando la frente de su pequeño, totalmente segura de que esto sucedería, o eso quería creer, -tu padre nos estará esperando- garantizo, imaginando su regreso, con Shisui esperándolos a ella y al pequeño Baru.

La verdad no podía afirmar ni negar nada, pero quería creer que esto sería así puesto que confiaba en que Shisui ordenaría que regresaran lo más pronto posible y en que la Sultana Sakura diera su total apoyo por permitir esto con lo bondadosa y noble que era, pero resultaba difícil—por no decir imposible—estar segura de ello con Takara intercediendo ante el Sultan y gobernando o dirigiendo parte de su autoridad para así salir beneficiada de todo cuanto sucediera. Un repentino y estruendoso sonido semejante al de una colisión o impacto remeció el barco, sorprendiéndolos tanto a ella como a su hijo, por no hablar de los tripulantes pero de los cuales ellos eran totalmente ajenos. La verdad temía levantarse de la cama sobre la que ella y su hijo se hallaban, temía ver que era exactamente lo que habría provocado tan estruendo, en lugar de ello se mantuvo sentada sobre la cama abrazando a su hijo contra sí misma en un intento por garantizar su protección mediante su propia persona.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- tembló el pequeño príncipe, sujetando con sus pequeñas manos parte de la tela del vestido de su madre.

-No lo sé- murmuro Ryoko, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no jadear por la incertidumbre. -Mantente junto a mí, ¿sí?- indico, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hijo.

-Si, mamá- obedeció Baru, abrazando a su madre.

Asegurar algo solo porque si era un problema, el mayor error que se pudiera cometer, pero repentinamente Ryoko hubo asumido que quizá…jamás volvieran a ver a Shisui, ni ningún ápice del poderoso Imperio de los Uchiha, no supo porque pero simplemente lo intuyo y comenzó a creerlo más a medida que abrazaba protectoramente a su hijo…

* * *

Su madre le había dado una labor muy importante, la de intermediaria, pero aun cuando su tarea no fuera sino sencilla, Izumi no podía cumplirla aun; miles de millones de ideas cruzaba por su mente, recuerdos e imágenes significativas como nada de lo que materialmente podía poseer en el mundo. Recordaba con tristeza su propio pasado, sus días felices como una bebé en brazos de su madre a quien amaba tanto, su niñez dorada junto a sus hermanas, recordando poco y nada de los complots orquestados por las Sultanas Mei y Rin por causa de su propia juventud, apenas recordando a sus fallecidos hermanos Baru e Itachi, recordaba su frivolidad de adolescente que se había disipado y convertido en madurez ante la muerte de sus hermanos Kagami, Rai y Daisuke, el peso que el matrimonio político había generado en ella, amando incansablemente a su esposo e hijas y agradeciendo poder amar con libertad sabiendo lo difícil que era de encontrar el amor, con respecto a alguien de su condición dinástica. Pero, siendo así de feliz, sentía lastima y empatía por su madre, deseando que ella pudiera serlo también, pero sin importar cuanto se intentara, su madre desgarradoramente parecía ir en dirección de la tristeza y la tragedia, parecía como si no hubiera vuelta atrás a ello y eso le hería profundamente el corazón porque nadie más que su madre merecía ser feliz habiendo perdido tanto.

-Lo que mi padre hace es una tiranía, no puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado, su bondad parece un recuerdo efímero- pronuncio Izumi, paseándose en círculos como si de una leona enjaulada se tratase. -No permitiré que cruce los límites, Shisui no correrá la misma suerte que Rai- se repitió así misma aquel mantra que había sostenido durante años, en cuanto había sido consiente de la clase de persona que era realmente su padre.

Lady Yugito en su confidencialidad era la única doncella de la Sultana Izumi que merecía estar presente, aquella en quien todos podían depositar seguridad, pero y si bien ambas eran cercanas como si de dos mejores amigas se tratase, había tomado tiempo para que Yugito aprendiera a ver quién era la Sultana Sakura en realidad y el valor que tenía en la vida, mente y corazón de todos. La difunta Princesa Koyuki había adulado sinceramente a la Sultana Haseki, tanto por su inteligencia como belleza, pero siempre la había considerado una especie de villana por la dureza que mostraba ante todos, por el totalitarismo de su propia influencia o poder, pero habiendo pasado años en aquel Palacio y habiendo visto el suceder de circunstancias sin par, Yugito había aprendido que la Sultana Sakura no era más que una mujer bondadosa, caritativa, dulce, amable y hermosa, una madre devota y afectuosa que había dedicado su vida a sus hijos y al Imperio, una mujer que había tenido que cambiar por el Imperio y el Sultan, una mujer incomparable que era víctima del amor que sentía y por el amor que el Imperio entero le profesaba. Ella era merecedora de la preocupación de todo el mundo, pero por más que supiera esto, Yugito no veía una posible medio de ayuda, no cuando el propio Sultan parecía ciego con respecto al sufrimiento de su esposa, era muy difícil modificar la situación actual de las cosas, por no decir imposible.

-¿Y cómo lo evitamos, Sultana?- cuestiono Yugito, teniendo la libertad de hablar en confidencialidad con la Sultana. -Una persona no puede cambiar su naturaleza, el Sultan Sasuke no cambiara de parecer- asumió lógicamente, casi leyendo la mente de la Sultana Izumi.

Bufando para sí, escasa o nula de ideas, la Sultana se sentó tras su cama, intentando encontrar algo que hacer, tenía importancia política como hija del Sultana y la Sultana Haseki, desde luego, pero eso no la ayudaba lo suficiente, el Sultan tenía libre albedrio para hacer cumplir sus órdenes como representante de Kami sobre la tierra, pero debía haber algo que se pudiera hacer. Lidiar con Suigetsu Hosuki, el Hado Basi para influir en su padre era algo impensable, el Hosuki era alguien insobornable, alguien que solo vivía por servir al Sultan y que no cambiaba de parecer a esto, pero…quizá, si hubiera alguien ante quien interceder, pidiéndole que no fuera tan neutral como parecía, o mejor dicho ratificando su propia lealtad. Naruto Uzumaki era un político fuerte y con una influencia inderrotable como anterior miembro del kanato de Crimea, un hombre que—ella sabía—estaba total y absolutamente enmarado de su madre la Sultana Sakura a quien parecía ser leal, no le molestaba esto, pero era momento de que ella tuviera una palabrita con ese hombre tan conocido por todos y cuya lealtad era total y absolutamente incuestionable, incluso por su madre.

-Pues debemos impedir que haga valer su opinión, de otro modo nos arrastrara a todos con él- contrario Izumi, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo, intentando ser lo más practica posible en su posible estrategia. -Ni siquiera escucha a mi madre, no como antes, solo intenta contentarla para no perder su amor, pero eso acabara sucediendo- sentencio, conociendo muy bien a su madre y habiendo heredado su notable independencia.

Su idea no era nada descabellada, en lo absoluto; Naruto Uzumaki era el as bajo la manga a utilizar en esa jugada maestra. Sin reparar en sus planes por más tiempo, la Sultana se levantó de su cama ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Yugito dirigiéndose hacia las puertas que abrió por su cuenta, abandonando sus aposentos y siendo inmediatamente seguida por Yugito que si bien no sabía qué clase de ideas rondaba por su mente, no dudo que se trataría de una estrategia digna de comparar con aquellas tramadas por la Sultana Sakura. Izumi, cruzando los pasillos aledaños a sus aposentos, que acaba de abandonar, sonrió para sí al reparar en el hecho de la hora del día; su padre deba de encontrarse en sus aposentos…era el momento perfecto para actuar y hablar con Naruto.

Tenía que ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Las reuniones del Consejo había terminado apenas hacia unos minutos, pero como siempre había alguien que tenía que manifestar su opinión, aunque siendo una persona de su entera confianza, Sasuke no pensaba negarle esta oportunidad a Naruto que era prácticamente su igual en muchos ámbitos; había gobernado un estado de forma independiente, había sufrido complots en su contra y además tenía que lidiar con el peso político, si eso no era igualdad nada más podía serlo. La decisión de exiliar a Ryoko y su hijo a Sunagakure evidentemente había causado revuelo y con razón, pero era la justo ya que al no ser un Príncipe ilegitimo no era menos que degradante que paseara por el harem sin un título y a vista y paciencia de quien sea, el retiro a dicha provincia tan alejada del Imperio era un destino mucho más idóneo para alguien que, sin ofender, era el rango social menos celebre había y por haber hasta entonces. Estaba convencido de que, con el tempo, tanto Shisui como Sakura acabarían por darle la razón, y de no ser así…pues, una lástima, pero no podían llevarle la contraria para siempre.

De pie frente al balcón de la terraza de sus aposentos y acompañado por aquel que en su día hubo sido Khan de Crimea, el Sultan lucia tan formal como se esperaba que luciera, portando—por sobre las usual túnica de seda color negro, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—un Kaftan de cuero marrón rojizo oscuro de cuello alto y cerrado, con marcadas hombreras y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas que eran adornadas por unas igualmente destacables muñequeras, una serie de seis broches de plata y ónix—uno a cada lado y unidos en el centro—cerraban la tela hasta la altura del abdomen proviniendo una caída igualmente elegante y favorecedora que había resaltar las habituales botas de cuero marrón oscuro, casi negro. Estaba por demás decir que su apariencia jamás dejaba nada que desear, eso era imposible solo por decir algo.

-Majestad, ¿considera que la decisión tomada fue prudente?- consulto Naruto, acallando su propia opinión porque así debía hacerlo, no porque quisiera hacerlo.

-Tú también te opones, Naruto- supuso Sasuke al solo escucharlo.

Lo cierto es que no le resultaría extraño, en lo absoluto, que la mitad de los miembros del Consejo Real o funcionarios del estado estuvieran permanentemente del lado de su esposa que—ya fuera positiva o negativamente—sabía muy bien cómo ganar adeptos con solo proponérselo. Esto era una ventaja como una desventaja, porque estos mismos adeptos o aliados podían protestar o interferir en sus decisiones para que no fueran aprobadas con unanimidad del todo, no le gustaba pensar así pero, en ocasiones…sentía que lejos de luchar ideológicamente contra los enemigos al interior del estado, el Imperio y su súbditos, su único y verdadero enemigo no era otro que su propia esposa. Con la facilidad que una enemistad podía tener lugar en aquel Palacio, Naruto no desearía en ninguna circunstancia tomar partido—a entender de otros—en ninguno bando, más no era un secreto en lo absoluto, para la Sultana y sus hijas, que él era un absoluto servidor de la Sultana Haseki a quien le profesaba un amor incondicional y abnegado, estaba prohibido y lo sabía bien, sabía que si el Sultan se enteraba de sus sentimientos no dudaría en ejecutarlo pero a Naruto nada podía importarle menos, más con el fin de ayudar a la protección de la Sultana Haseki era que debía sobrevivir y fingirse neutral, fingir que le era leal al mismo hombre al que envidiaba y que sin saberlo causaba el peor de los sufrimiento a la mujer más hermosa, inocente, bondadosa y perfecta que podía existir sobre la tierra.

-Majestad, soy su súbito, jamás me opondría a su voluntad- refuto el Uzumaki, porque su deber era permanecer o parecer neutral ante el Sultan y no dejaría de cumplir tal labor, -pero no creo que la Sultana Sakura aprueba su decisión- opinó, conociendo mejor que nadie la forma de pensar de la Sultana Haseki, incluso más que el propio Sultan.

-Veré cómo lidiar con ella, Naruto, no hace falta que te preocupes- desestimo el Uchiha, totalmente seguro de poder lidiar con las bravatas de su esposa para cuando se enterase de lo que había decidido.

Había recorrido cada pasillo el Palacio hasta los aposentos de su padre, presurosa y ansiosa por cumplir la ordenes de su madre, ingresando mediante el pasillo aledaño a los aposentos y que conectaba con la terraza, sin necesidad de anunciarse en lo absoluto, deteniendo en el umbral de la terraza y aguardando en silencio al ver a su padre junto a Naruto Uzumaki, su expresión se mantuvo pétrea e indiferente pero por dentro se sonreía sardónica…si su padre supiera que el hombre a su lado ganaba más y más importancia en el corazón de su Haseki día a día, seguramente no estaría hablando tan tranquilamente con él ni depositaria en su persona toda su confianza. Era tan irrisorio, pero no podía reírse, primero que nada porque dejaría su presencia en evidencia—algo que no quería hacer—y segundo porque tener ciertos secreto de vez en cuando era tanto agradable como divertido, más aun si se trataba de su madre que se merecía la oportunidad de encontrar felicidad para sí…del modo que fuera. Resigna y con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro para no mostrar animadversión por hallarse en presencia de su padre, la Sultana cruzo sin demora la distancia que la separaba de aquel cuadro, siendo inmediatamente reverenciada por Naruto Uzumaki a quien saludo educadamente con la mirada.

-Padre- reverencio Izumi, bajando respetuosa y momentáneamente la mirada.

-Izumi- saludo Sasuke.

-Nuestra madre quiere hablar contigo, quise ser intermediaria y traerte la información- comunico la Sultana, justificando su presencia e informando a su padre que su madre precisaba de su presencia.

No sabía porque pensaba que Sakura se quedaría callada ante su decisión, si, lo había pensado eventualmente, pero al escuchar a Izumi se hubo dado cuenta inmediatamente que erraba al haber penado eso, inmediatamente supo que Sakura querría contradecir su decisión, imponerse o algo, o que fuera, pero su siempre audaz temperamento interferiría como siempre, de eso estaba convencido. Una parte de él le insistía en que el peor error que hubiera podido soñar con cometer no era otro que infravalorar a su esposa, no…suponer que ella sería como otras mujeres o Sultanas, suponer que se conformaría con verse beneficiada por él y dedicarse únicamente a verse hermosa y ganar poder. Sakura siempre había sido diferente, una " _salvaje_ " como la habían apodado a su llegada, alguien cuya libertad le significaba más que cualquier tesoro había y por haber en el mundo y que en cuanto había tenido el dinero y poder suficiente lo había empleado en dar ayuda a quienes no tenían nada, a los más pobres. Pero por un mínimo instancia Sasuke hubo deseado cambiar la conducta de su esposa por la de alguien más, porque su terquedad la hacía tanto deseada como odiada, no por él sino por sus enemigos, más si no quería perder ni su amor ni aprobación…era mejor que la escuchara cuando menos, ya sabría cómo lidiar con todo lo que sucediera, después.

-Naruto, discutiremos lo que haga falta, más tarde- postergo el Uchiha, antes de proceder a retirarse.

-Majestad- reverencio el Uzumaki.

Al igual que Naruto y siguiendo el estricto protocolo, Izumi reverencio a su padre sonriendo con falsa conformidad ante su partida, aunque su sonrisa no era del todo falsa, en cierto modo sentía una especie de liberación cada vez que su padre no estaba cerca, no es como si lo odiara porque esto último era un hecho imposible ya que los unía tanto la sangre como los recuerdos y sentimientos, pero le resultaba frustrante estar ante un hombre al que en el pasado había idolatrado y que ahora era una sombra del hombre justo y noble que recordaba en su niñez y temprana adolescencia. Por ello amaba tanto a su madre, porque ella no había cambiado sin importar lo que pasara, el tiempo no había dejado huella alguna en ella salvo la tristeza que siempre emanaba de ella pero que la hacía tan merecedora de amor, su madre seguía igual de joven y hermosa, igual de afectuosa y cariñosa. No le extrañaba que su hermano la hubiera llamado " _ángel_ ", lo parecía, a decir verdad. Pero era mejor no albergar pensamientos semejantes, su deber era ser lo que era; una Sultana. Cruzando las manos sobre su vientre y manteniendo estoica, la Sultana desvió la mirada hacia Naruto que aguardo a que ella lo despidiera lo le indicase algo, sabía que la Sultana Izumi estaba ahí por orden de la Sultana Sakura, así se lo había señalado lady Eri, acercándosele en cuanto la reunión del Consejo hubo terminado, pero ¿Que era aquello que la Sultana Izumi quería trasmitirle?…era un absoluto misterio para él.

-He de intuir que Eri te comunico todo lo que nuestra madre menciono, Naruto- menciono Izumi, cruzando las manos sobre su vientre, intentando parecer desinteresada.

-Si, Sultana- contesto el Uzumaki sencillamente, -pero el Sultan no quiere cambiar de parecer, aun así cumpliré las órdenes de la Sultana Sakura- se comprometió con indiscutible sinceridad.

Tenía razones de sobra por las que mantenerse neutral, habiendo ejercido tantos roles políticos, dinásticos y militares en su vida hasta la fecha, solo comparable con su hijo Boruto que hacia alcanzado igual poderío solo que como yerno de la dinastía, esposo de un Sultana que le brindaba más y más poder cada día, esto era lo único que los diferenciaba además del tema de la edad. Pero aun sabiendo que podía ganar más de lo que ya tenía con solo desearlo, Naruto no podía ni deseaba obtener más, amando a una mujer del modo en que él amaba a la Sultana Sakura cualquier riqueza vana o material le era insignificante, porque el amor de aquel ángel hecho mujer era más de lo que cualquier ser viviente pudiera siquiera desear, si, indudablemente no era correspondido porque no era posible, pero tenía importancia para la mujer que amaba, era su cómplice y amigo incondicional en todo cuanto ella pudiera necesitar y estaba ahí para ella aun cuando ella no manifestara requerirlo verbalmente, así como Naruto estaba seguro de que contaba con la Sultana Sakura para cuanto necesitara algún día, pero jamás podría pedir su ayuda, jamás podría pedirle que se involucrara para ayudarlo a él que no era más que un insignificante súbdito del Imperio, un eterno vasallo de su incomparable belleza y su infinita bondad que no desteñía ni un ápice con el pasar el tiempo, era su deber—y el del mundo entero—hacerla feliz y vivía por ello.

-Eres un hombre extraordinario, Naruto- valoro la Sultana, observándolo con atención, -pareces inquebrantablemente leal a mi padre, pero igualmente defiendes los intereses de mi madre- señalo, sin saber a quién procedía la lealtad que el Uzumaki mostraba con tanta devoción por el Sultanato.

-La respuesta a eso es muy clara, Sultana- contesto Naruto con sencillez y la máxime naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Y cuál es?- pidió Izumi, arqueando una ceja por su propia curiosidad.

Mentiría si dijera no estar al tanto de los sentimientos del Uzumaki por su madre, y de hecho se sentía orgullosa, ¿Qué hija no sentiría orgullo de que su madre, llamada y valorada como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, fuera amada por el Imperio entero y que alguien que decía amarla protegiera abiertamente sus intereses? Había crecido en ese Palacio como una niña a quien todos habían reverenciado y llamado Sultana antes de que ella siquiera fuera consiente del peso que ello cernía sobre su persona, cortando su libertad al levar en sus venas la sangre de la poderosa dinastía Uchiha, forzada a ser lo que otros quisieran pero adecuándose fácilmente al rol que le correspondía ejercer por nacimiento. Pero su madre por otro lado había sido libre desde su nacimiento, le habían arrebatado su libertad al hacerla esclava y llevarla al Palacio donde había sucumbido al amor del mismo modo en que lo había hecho su padre, solo que su madre había tenido que sacrificar a todos a quienes amaba, sin poder impedir sus muertes, sin poder hacer nada más que llorarlos, y pese a todo esto manteniéndose integra y honesta como la mima plebeya griega que había llegado al Palacio y que rememoraba haber sido en un pasado ya muy lejano de recordar. Su madre merecía el amor de Naruto, merecía tener la oportunidad de ser feliz, más que nada en el mundo, Izumi solo quería comprobar que Naruto fuera tan leal como su madre garantizaba, solo deseaba que quien amara a su madre fuera la persona correcta, que fuera un hombre digno.

-Mi lealtad unilateral esta con el Sultan, porque es mi deber- justifico el Uzumaki, viendo asentir a la Sultana Izumi, -pero mi corazón esta con la Sultana Sakura- confeso pese a saber el peso que tenían sus palabras.

Por las preguntas hechas por la Sultana Izumi y su reacción ante sus respuestas…Naruto hubo comprendido que ella estaba más que al tanto de los sentimientos que él tenía por la Sultana Sakura, y no parecía prestar oposición u objeción a ello, de hecho; parecía mostrar conformidad y aprobación por su sentir, más juzgándolo o estudiándolo por ello, pero no le molestaba, esperaba ser alguien digno del afecto de la Sultana Haseki, la mujer más bondadosa y merecedora de amor de todo aquel orbe llamado mundo, solo quería estar incondicionalmente para ella pero si mediante la aprobación de la Sultana Izumi conseguía poder tratar más cómodamente con la Sultana Haseki en presencia de testigos, pues bienvenida fuera esta oportunidad. Lejos de sorprenderse por la veracidad en las palabras del Uzumaki, Izumi se sintió segura de que su madre había elegido a la persona correcta en quien depositar su confianza, no había rasgo alguno de duda o mentira en el actuar ni en las declaraciones de Naruto, cosa que la hizo sonreír plenamente feliz al escucharlo; la confianza se probaba y demostraba con el tiempo, y según su hermana mayor, Mikoto, había dicho dicho…Naruto la había demostrado desde antes de la muerte de su hermano el Sultan Baru, así que habiendo guardado sus sentimientos intactos o masificados durante todos aquellos años, Izumi no dudo en que estaba ante el mayor aliado que madre podría tener, estaba frente a una persona indiscutiblemente leal y honesta.

-Bien dicho, Naruto- sonrió Izumi, totalmente conforme.

* * *

Sakura se mantuvo estoica en imperturbable, de pie frente a su escritorio y dándole la espalda a la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión tanto triste como indiferente en su rostro, acompañada por Tenten y Shikamaru que solo aguardaban sus órdenes para retirarse en cuanto apareciera el Sultan. Sabía que Izumi ya deba de haber cumplido con su petición, solo aguardaba el instante en que Sasuke apareciera, porque si bien hasta entonces había reservado sus emociones no penaba hacerlo por más tiempo. Una cosa era ofenderla si percatarse de ello, pero otra muy distinta era llamarla por las noches como si fuera una concubina cualquiera, haciendo cosas a sus espaldas creyendo que era una mujer cualquiera, tonta y sumisa, no lo había sido nunca ni jamás lo seria. Las puertas se abrieron por obra de los leales jenízaros atestados en el exterior, permitiendo el ingreso del Sultan que fue reverenciado tanto por Tenten como por Shikamaru apenas entro, obviamente considerando de inmediato—silenciosamente y para sí mismo—una completa y abierta osadía que su esposa le estuviera dando la espada al saber que se trataba de él, habiendo pedido su presencia, más Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, no quería ser quien lanzara al primera piedra o encendiera la pólvora, literalmente.

-Déjennos solos- ordeno Sakura.

Sn pensarlo ni por un segundo y reverenciando al Sultan y la Sultana Haseki, ambos leales sirvientes se retiraron tan pronto como les fue posible, cerrando las puertas tras de si, sembrando un silencio incomodo entre e Sultan y su esposa que, finalmente, volteo a verlo, más aun así manteniéndose en silencio, como si fuera preciso que él le otorgara su autorización para hablar, cosa que el resulto por demás extraña. Había creído que la inmediata reacción de Sakura al encontrarse a solas con él no sería otra que recriminarle lo que había hecho, justo como había reaccionado en incontables ocasiones anteriores, más dudo que se tratara del asunto que él creía al verla callada y visiblemente resignada. Estrategias a la hora de ser y actuar tenia y muchas, pero si la intención de Sasuke al haberle ocultado su decisión y actuar en confabulación con Takara no había sido otra que ningunearla o tratarla como a una esclava, como lo que había sido desde su llegada al Palacio por su causa; pues entonces eso sería, una esclava griega, la misma Sakura Haruno que había sido traída al Palacio por su capricho al haberse enamorado al verla retratada en una pintura, la misma esclava griega que había sufrido las humillaciones de Guren y la Sultana Mito, la misma esclava griega que se había enfrentado a una rebelión y sobrevivido a una bala por el Sultan, la misma Sakura Haruno que había cambiado su suerte por la de él para garantizar que fuera el Sultan que era.

-Izumi dijo que deseabas verme- aludió el Uchiha, esperando que ella tuviera la intención de dar su razón para pedir su presencia, aunque esto no era tan necesario.

-¿Quién soy, Sasuke?- cuestiono Sakura repentinamente, desconcertándolo por completo. -Soy un juguete para ti, ¿no?- supuso, sin atender a respuesta alguna. -Soy una más en este Palacio, una mujer cualquiera a la que se puede reemplazar, una más- desdeño, con su autoestima y orgullo por los suelos, ofendida en lo más profundo de su alma.

-¿De que estas hablando?- negó Sasuke, absolutamente confundido por estas palabras.

Y lo repetía, no había esperado ese comportamiento o reacción de parte de ella, era como si estuviera cuestionando el hecho de que la amara con todo su corazón, más que a nada en el mundo. Ella era lo primero en que pensaba al abrir los ojos, su primer pensamiento en cuanto se encontrará libre de divagaciones que formaran parte de la vida palaciega, su último pensamiento del día antes de dormir y cuya vida era más valiosa que ninguna riqueza que pudiera imaginar en aquel basto y poderoso Imperio que le pertenecía. Si no tenía otro futuro en los últimos días de su vida que ver como sus anteriores sacrificios se convertían en o no se valoraban en lo absoluto, prefería correr la suerte de sus predecesoras en el Sultanato; prefería saber que el hombre que decía amarla estuviera con otra mujer, no quería vivir un presunto amor sin sentido, porque no podía creer que Sasuke la amara si no tomaba realmente en cuenta su opinión, si no la escuchaba como había hecho en su día. No sentía celos de Takara si es lo que alguien pudiera llegar a suponer, pero si la ofendía que alguien tan mentirosa pudiera convencerlo a él-al Sultan del mundo-de algo a la primera, en cuyo caso significaba que ella ya no era valorada por nadie y en esa circunstancia prefería partir rumbo al Viejo Palacio y vivir en paz sus últimos días, prefería encontrarse sola y libre de preocupaciones si así se alejaba de las falsedades y mentiras que representaba aquel Palacio.

-Incontables veces te dije que Ryoko había actuado sin pensar por su juventud y que debíamos perdonarla, te dije que debíamos tener piedad porque Baru era nuestro nieto y tu fingías estar de acuerdo conmigo- acuso la Haseki, fúrica y sin molestarse en disimularlo.

-Sakura, si lo hice fue porque…- intento excusarse él, esperando convencerla con su opinión y perspectiva de las cosas.

-Yo no soy una mujer que se vende al mejor postor- protesto Sakura de inmediato, interrumpiéndolo sin el menor reparo, -tengo dignidad, no estaré ahí para ti solo porque me desees- impuso acortando la distancia entre ambos, sosteniéndole fieramente la mirada. -Se sabe que para exista amor, deben haber dos personas, pero en este matrimonio solo estoy yo- acuso con palpable decepción más sin menguar en su furia.

-Sakura, domínate- advirtió Sasuke al escucharla hablar de ese modo.

Por más que la mujer frente a él fuera la persona más importante del Imperio, una persona a quien el pueblo amaba de todo corazón , a quien los jenízaros valoraba y veneraban por su fortaleza de espíritu…Sakura no podía ni debía olvidar que ella era su esposa y que el Sultan, el gobernante del Imperio, no era nadie salvo él, Takara así lo había dicho, siempre le recordaba que el auténtico poder de decisión no reparaba en nadie más que en él y que si deseaba hacer algo solo debía ordenarlo y ya, sin consultarle nada a nadie. Esas mismas atribuciones se habían tomado sus antecesores; el Sultan Tobirama, su abuelo el Sultan Madara y su padre el Sultan Izuna, así como la Sultana Mito, ¿Por qué no sería lo correcto hacer lo mismo? Escuchar estas palabras no le resulto una sorpresa, veía y sentía la influencia de Takara en cada una de las silabas y vocales pronunciadas, obstaculizando la justicia y bondad que ella siempre le había reiterado desde antes de haber alumbrado al primero de sus hijos, desde antes de ser su esposa, desde su primera noche como favorita. Pero debía recordárselo, debía hacerle ver que aun cuando gozara de todo el poder del mundo, eso era nada si carecía de piedad, de corazón, porque aun cuando fuera el Sultan del mundo no dejaba de ser un hombre que tenía el derecho de ser regido por sentimientos propios, de sufrir dolor por la perdida, sentir amor por los suyos e ira por la injusticia, pero debiendo contenerse cuanto era necesario pero sintiendo como cualquier otro hombre, ese era su auténtico derecho.

-¿O qué?- desafío Sakura, sin ningún ápice de temor, sin temer a la muerte porque aquello no era sino lo que más deseaba, -¿Me encerraras y mataras como a Naoko?, ¿Asesinaras a Shisui como hiciste con Rai?- cuestiono aludiendo las decisiones que había tomado sin consultarle en el pasado como lo era la muerte de Rai, justo como ahora había hecho al decidir exiliar a Ryoko y Baru. Sus repentinas preguntas lo desconcertaron, haciéndole ver lo dolida que estaba con él y porque, no necesitaba que cambiara de opinión, pero sí que la escuchara, porque ella jamás pensaría en perjudicarlo. -Sasuke, ¿Qué está pasándote?- pregunto dolida, esperando que pudiera entender el error que estaba cometiendo.

La pregunta de parte de su esposa lo hubo tomado repentinamente de sorpresa, haciendo que unas palabras, pronunciadas por su propio inconsciente resonaran en su mente… _rompe con esos sentimientos baratos: miedo, tristeza, sufrimiento, celos, dolor, amor_. Eso era un error, lo supo de inmediato, era un error infravalorar su propio sentir, si vivía y moría era porque era un hombre como cualquier otro, porque ya fuera que tuviera poder eso era nada si no valoraba a quienes lo rodeaban, no podía ni debía solo mostrarse indiferente con tal de ser invulnerable, no debía ignorar que si estaba donde esta y era lo que era e debía a que su esposa, la mujer frente a él que espero una respuesta de su parte no estuviera ahí, si no lo amara, porque cada logro era a causa de ella, porque la fortaleza del Sultanato y la confianza dada por el pueblo y el ejército era por ella y su inocencia, su bondad, ella que era su ángel. Las palabras de Takara era la reminiscencia de la mentalidad cruel que había regido a sus predecesores, la indiferencia que había hecho sufrir al pueblo, la indiferencia que a él mismo le había otorgado el apodo de…Sasuke, " _el cruel_ ". _No tienes que ser cruel_ , recordó la voz de su esposa, su ángel, hacía ya tantos años atrás en una de sus primeras noches juntos, siempre guiándolo hacia lo correcto, justo como en ese preciso instante, observándolo y esperando que entendiera la verdad de las cosas, que ella no era su enemiga, que ella solo buscaba su bien.

-No puedes olvidar tu piedad, tu corazón, eso te hace quien eres, recuérdalo- pronuncio Sakura sin romper la unión de sus miradas.

En ese momento y viendo la duda en los ojos de Sasuke supo que el mismo hombre justo y noble, el Sultan que la amaba tanto como él a ella, seguía allí…lo veía en la profundidad de sus ojos comparables a dos ónix, sentía a aquel hombre y su sinceridad aun latente bajo la imagen, parafernalia y cascara que era el Sultan del mundo y que Takara aparentemente se había encargado de fortalecer con su maldita y nociva influencia, pero ella aun podía remediar lo sucedido, aun podía sembrar en él sus buenas intenciones y hacer que sus sentimientos fueran lo primordial para él y lo haría siempre, podría flaquear peor nunca se daría por vencida del todo, porque ambos eran parte uno del otro. Para probar aún más que ella no estaba ahí para ser su enemiga sino que su aliada, para convencerlo, Sakura no dudo ni instante en –rompiendo la unión de sus mirada hasta ese minuto—lo abrazo, aferrándose a sus hombros y haciendo que él reposara su cabeza contra uno de sus hombros. Darse por vencida con él significaría que todo lo vivido y sentido a lo largo de tantos años juntos significaba nada, para ambos, pero lo cierto es que ni aun cuando el mundo entero los hiciera enemigos no podrían olvidar lo mucho que se amaban y todo cuanto habían tenido que superar y enfrentar para mantenerse juntos y proteger a su hijos. Quizá aún fuera posible proteger a Shisui sin necesidad de volcarse a ala absoluta enemistad con su propio esposo. Sasuke se dejó doblegar por ese abrazo y las honestas e inocentes intenciones transmitidas en él, sintiendo que ella no lo estaba presionando a cambiar de opinión, solo le estaba pidiendo que confiar en ella y que escuchara su opinión, eso era todo cuanto ella le pedía, ni siquiera se lo exigía, se lo pedía.

Ella era a quien verdaderamente debía escuchar…su consejo era lo verdaderamente importante.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el Palacio Imperial, una noche fría pese a que fuera primavera, con el firmamento oscuro de penumbras y sin luna en que titilaban las brillantes estrellas, formando cúmulos y constelaciones de belleza incomparable, las antorchas linternas, así como velas iluminaban los más insólitos rincones del hermoso Palacio brindándole un aspecto dorado al mármol, enriqueciendo al material, más todo eso era insignificante para quienes habitaban el Palacio. No era demasiado tarde pero aun así y no teniendo más que hacer Takara no hubo dudado en retirarse a dormir. Su pequeño Príncipe aún seguía recuperándose de la herida sufrida, profundamente dormido sobre la cama esperando a su madre que hubo terminado de cambiarse de ropa, el pequeño Príncipe Itachi había tenido que recurrir a una medicina somnífera que bebía antes de acostarse para poder dormir sin que el difuso cardenal en su frente siguiera molestándole pese a que el doctor C insistiera e que el dolor remitiría por completo en uno cuantos días, por simple afecto, amor y sentimiento maternal es que Takara no dudaba en quedarse junto a él, mimándolo con besos y palabras amorosas hasta que pudiera dormirse y darle a ella tiempo de repararse para dormir y acompañarlo.

Se había bañado mientras su Príncipe se encontraba jugando, y ahora ya cambiada de ropa y libre de las hermosas joyas de su propiedad no hacía más que terminar de peinarse de pie frente al espejo de marco de oro que estaba empotrado en el costado izquierdo de su cama, contra la pared tras él. Ya que no pretendía hacer más que retirarse a dormir, les había permitido a sus doncellas retirarse a dormir, por ahora no necesitaba más que aguardar a que iniciara un nuevo día que, Kami mediante, trajera tantas o más venturas como hasta ahora. Portaba un sencillo camisón de seda y gasa color blanco, de hombros caídos y calzado a su figura, falda de una sola capa y escote corazón ribeteado en encaje rosa suave en el borde del escote, el borde de los hombros y el dobladillo inferior de la falda, cerrado hasta la atura bajo e busto por tres botones blancos, y por sobre el camisón –ante el frio aire nocturno—usaba una bata de tafetán blanco decorada en un grueso cuello de encaje rosa, de mangas acampanadas e igualmente decoradas con encaje en el borde de esta, cerrada a la altura del vientre por un cinturón e tela color blanco, y finalmente, su largo cabello naranjo peinado en cadenciosos rizos estaba perfectamente recogido en una coleta baja y ladina que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron repentinamente haciendo que ella dejara de peinarse, depositando el peine sobre el inmobiliario más próximo y volteando a ver al Príncipe Shisui que hubo hecho acto de presencia.

-Alteza- reverencio Takara.

Había sido un día muy largo y agotador, porque había designado a persona de la entera confianza propia y de su madre para que partieran e interceptaran el barco en que viajaban Ryoko y Baru, trayéndolos de regreso al Palacio, y de no ser posible esto, que los trajeran desde Sunagakure, además su padre lo había obligado a estar presente en la reunión del Consejo Real pese a sus protestas y cada vez que sucedía esto acababa con dolor de cabeza al final del día, pero de todas formas quería ver a su hijo, al menos por un momento, aunque eso significara ver a Takara. Pese a su imagen política como Príncipe Heredero portaba un Kaftan bastante sencillo; de tafetán azul oscuro—por sobre la usual túnica de cuello alto y cerrado color azul oscuro y ajustada en la muñecas—con marcadas hombreras y muñequeras azul claro-grisáceo, pero que en el centro del pecho, cuello y caída de la tela en el frente estaba hecho en georgette y terciopelo gris azulado, de cuello alto y errado, abierto bajo el abdomen y cerrado desde el cuello al abdomen por una sucesión de nueve cadenas de plata con botones engarzados que en los bordes y centro que las sostenían en su sitio y que combinaba con las botas de cuero gris oscuro, casi negras. SU aspiración, contraria a la de su difunto hermano Daisuke, no era impresionar sino ser el mismo y su madre respetaba su decisión, lo elogiaba de hecho.

-¿Está dormido?- consulto Shisui, encaminándose hacia la cama.

-No lo despiertes ahora- detuvo Takara abruptamente, sorprendiéndole por el aparente halito defensivo en su voz. -Costo muchísimo que pudiera dormir por el dolor- justifico tanto molesta como precavida.

Por más que se esforzara de todo corazón y hubieran pasado ya varios días, Takara no conseguía borrar de su mente la imagen de su hijo siendo arrojado contra el suelo y su pequeña cabecita chocando contra la fuente del jardín, abriendo una herida que dejaría una cicatriz como había dicho el doctor C, su labor como madre era amar y proteger a sus hijos y si para lograrlo debía de proteger a Itachi de su propio padre, no dudaría en hacerlo ni por un segundo, Itachi y Seramu era lo único que tenía en el mundo, su auténtica familia, habían nacido de ella, si no se dedicaba a protegerlos nadie más lo haría, ellos la tenían únicamente a ella y viceversa. Shisui regreso sobre sus pasos al escucharla hablar así, situándose frente a ella, de pie tras la cama. Claro que se había equivocado al actuar así, lo reconocía y lamentaba con toda el alma pero jamás pensaría siquiera en agredir conscientemente a uno de sus hijos, eran su sangre, no le interesaba si algún día alguno de ellos era Sultan o no, lo que le importaba era que fueran felices, no había podido proteger a Baru pero protegería a Itachi, a Hashirama y a Sasuke, lo ofendía profundamente que Takara temiera que hiriera a Itachi, estaba sembrando una duda muy peligrosa en la mente de un niño tan pequeño si es que había llegado a susurrarle a Itachi que él era su enemigo, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás siendo que la única culpable de tamaña reacción de su parte no era otra que ella, ella era quien había insistido e imponer su autoridad tal y como hacía su padre todo el tiempo.

-¿A quién proteges de quien, Takara? Es mi hijo- discutió Shisui, ofendido por tal creencia de su parte.

-¿Por eso lo agrediste así?- refuto la pelinaranja sin cesar en su autodefensa, justificándose.

-Fue por tu culpa, como siempre irritándome- acuso Shisui, incapaz de sentir nada salvo desprecio por ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?- se quejó Takara, herida y confundida por su displicencia. -Itachi también es tu hijo, ¿Por qué no lo amas a él? Eso cuestione- justifico con coherencia y raciocinio, librándose de cualquier culpa que pensaran imponerle, -¿Por qué no sientes nada por mí?, ¿Qué imprudencia cometí para que me castigues así?- pregunto, desesperada por alguna muestra de amor de su parte

Sabia que no era una mujer perfecta, los celos, la envida y la ambición la guiaban cada vez que actuaba, era algo inevitable, propio de su naturaleza, más pese al amor sincero que le profesaba al Sultan Sasuke; había intentado cambiar de perspectiva y ver lo bueno que era el Príncipe Shisui, esperando poder enamorarse de él se había dedicado a ser cautivadora a sus ojos lo máximo posible, pero en cuanto se había embarazado había oído que él ya había puesto sus ojos en _Siena_ cuyo comportamiento complaciente y dulce le había resultado más agradable ante su—entonces—incapacidad de intimar por su embarazo, cosa que la había volcado por completo a proteger a su hijo recién nacido, fortificando su autoridad de forma inmediata siendo que ya un par de semanas tras dar a luz se había enterado que Shisui tenía otra favorita; _Masumi_ que también se hallaba embarazada. Y teniendo dos competidoras en aquel tiempo, se había visto en la obligación de actuar como una cobra protegiéndose a sí misma y a su hijo recién nacido, ganándose una reputación de aparente instigadora en el Harem, habiéndole tomado tres años volver a hallarse en la cama del Príncipe para engendrar a Seramu, frustrada porque Seina había conseguido embarazarse dos años antes alumbrando a una niña llamada _Kaede_ luego de su primogénito, un Príncipe nombrado _Hashirama_ , y Masumi por su parte había alumbrado un Príncipe que había recibido el nombre del Sultan Sasuke, ni más ni menos. Había tenido que luchar, nadie más lo hubiera hecho por ella, su comportamiento estaba justificado.

-¿Es posible que hagas algo sin pensar, Takara?- pregunto Shisui con mofa, tomándola del mentón con fingido afecto, desconcertándola por el sentido de su pregunta y su sucesiva acción. -Piensas todo paso a paso, luego consultas a mi padre y entonces actúas- enumero con desdén por este comportamiento tan mojigato y estúpido, fingiéndose inocente cuando en realidad era una víbora ambiciosa y conspiradora. -¿Crees que no sé qué le hablaste de Ryoko?- murmuro como si aquello fuera un secreto, aunque a decir verdad todo el mundo no hablaba de nada salvo eso.

No lo iba a negar, físicamente hablando Takara era una mujer muy hermosa, eso le había resultado atractivo desde la primera vez que la había visto, además era una persona muy culta y con un intelecto solo semejante al de su madre la Sultana Sakura, pero su aparente personalidad agradable, dulce y afectuosa era una simple mascara que no había tardado en desbaratarse. Según le había preguntado a lady Ino hacia un par de años atrás; cuando su madre se había encontrado embarazada de su difunto hermano Baru, había sufrido un embarazo muy complicado y trastocado por muchas emociones, más aún tras todo esto se había mostrado dulce, afectuosa, alegre, pero jamás celosa, de hecho jamás había sacado a relucir celos porque su padre tampoco le había dado motivos, y aun cuando hubiera sucedido el nacimiento de su medio hermano Rai, Kami lo tuviera en su gloria, siempre había mostrado su mejor cara a las adversidades, había tratado con respeto a la difunta Sultana Naoko, no como su enemiga, y a Rai como a cualquier otro de sus hijos, insistiéndoles a él y sus hermanos que lo amaran y trataran como si fuera otro de sus hijos. Shisui no podía sentir afecto alguno por Takara que inculcaba todo lo contrario, inculcaba la disidencia y la separación, la enemistad y competencia por el trono, estaba repitiendo el error que había sembrado el odio en los anteriores Sultanes que había hecho ejecutar a sus hermanos, y eso parecía desear lograr; que Hashirama y Sasuke fueran ejecutados cuando Itachi alcanzara el trono.

-Tu lealtad ha estado con mi padre, siempre, lo he visto, estas junto a mi madre y le eres leal, pero tu sentir por mi padre siempre ha sido diferente- pronuncio Shisui, más Takara se empeñó en fingir desconcierto. -Seina deposita su confianza en mí madre, también Masumi e incluso Akiko hace igual, pero tú la depositas en mi padre porque, desde tu llegada al Palacio, tus ojos se posaron en él, pero al ver que él no miraba a ninguna otra mujer salvo a mi madre es que te resignaste y acabaste por desear que yo te amara- acuso con dureza, admitiendo aquello que llevaba años sabiendo, y sorprendiendo a Takara que se supo descubierta, pero ni aun así bajo la mirada. -Insultabas a Ryoko pero ella estuvo a mi lado desde siempre, se resignó con lo que tenía, pero tú eres una cobarde que le miente a mi madre y se postra ante mi padre- insulto pues esto era lo que pensaba de ella, por eso no toleraba verla, por eso no la llamaba a sus aposentos, por eso la despreciaba, porque todo sobre ella era falso.

No amaba a Ryoko por haber sido su primera mujer, sino porque justo como Siena, Masumi y Akiko, se había mantenido junto a él cuando más la necesitaba mientras que Takara se había volcado a mantenerse junto a su padre, Takara era una cobarde que necesitaba vivir del poder para sentirse segura, de otro modo parecía flaquear. Seina y Masumi se habían visto agredidas sin haber hecho nada y en lugar de buscar poder se habían mantenido leales a al Sultana Sakura y el idealismo que ella mostraba por la paz y que ellas compartían, Akiko no había tardado en hacerse adepta, siendo muy bien recibida de inmediato y siendo del divertimento de su madre por su carisma y buen humor, y Ryoko había ganado el perdón de su madre que la había visitado continuamente cuando él no había podido hacerlo, habiendo llamado a Baru su nieto y garantizado que Ryoko tuviera todo lo necesario para ser feliz y sentirse cómoda. ¿Cómo preferir a Takara?, ¿Cómo ver algo en ella cuando no era más que una mentirosa cargada de veneno? En ella solo encontraba conflicto y problemas, nunca tranquilidad, ella era una mujer hermosa pero cuya belleza ocultaba oscuridad, era una mujer burda y llena de ambición, nada más.

-Mi madre se ha dejado engañar por ti, pero pronto vera quien eres en realidad- vaticino Shisui, convencido de esto último, puesto que si él lo había descubierto, su madre también lo haría.

Si la necesidad de algún tipo de respuesta, Shisui le dio la espalda, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia las puertas que abrió por su cuenta, únicamente deseando salir de allí y así lo hizo. Las palabras herían más que las acciones, y escuchando aquellos insultos y acusaciones Takara se ofendió más lo que ya se había sentido hasta entonces, aborreciendo con todo su corazón a Ryoko, Siena, Masumi, Akiko e incluso a Hayami, deseándoles la muerte por meterse en su camino, no perdonaría de ninguna forma las ofensas de Shisui, su idea de exterminarlo del camino era férrea e inamovible en su mente maquiavélica.

Su hijo Itachi sería el siguiente Sultan, no Shisui.

* * *

Los días pasados en el Harem le habían enseñado una o dos cosas, pero estas eran insignificantes cuando quien le enseñaba la etiqueta de la corte no era otra que lady Tenten, la leal amiga y servidora de la Sultana Sakura que el había designado tal labor, era un honro ser del interés de la Sultana Haseki que vivía pendiente de ella, habiendo hecho que se preparara en la primera oportunidad disponible y enviándola a los aposentos del Príncipe heredero como Hayami tanto había pedido que apsara, esmerándose en aprender del protocolo anteriormente para no cometer ningún tipo de error en su presencia, queriendo ser todo cuanto el Príncipe pudiera esperar de ella. Además, aprovechando que el Príncipe Shisui aún no regresaba a sus aposentos, Hayami tuvo la oportunidad de observarse frente al espejo, esforzando en lucir perfecta, no tenía mucho que ofrecerle al Príncipe Shisui más que su primera vez como cada mujer le Harem, pero pese a eso y sabiendo que quizá pudiera no significar tanto para él, si lo significaba para Hayami que consideraba un sueño tener su primera vez con la persona de quien se había enamorado con solo verlo. La Sultana Sakura la había llamado a su presencia, le había pedido que hiciera feliz su hijo y le había instruido que esperar; si le dolería o no, como sobrellevar la coa para sentirse satisfecha en todos los sentidos, y como complacer al Príncipe, había sido una conversación muy ilustrativa la verdad siendo que la Sultana Sakura tenía fama de ser una mujer muy elogiable en cuanto a intimidad se tratase, y todos hablaban de ello pese al transcurrir del tiempo.

Frente al espejo, veía a una chica como cualquier otra, pero vestida como una Sultana, la Sultana Sakura seguía haciéndole llegar vestido y joyas nuevas, haciéndola sentir importante. Portaba unas sencillas galas de seda color blanco que la caracterizaba cada vez que vestía, de escote alto y cuadrad cerrado hasta la altura bajo el busto por cuatro diminutos botones blancos, calzadas a su figura, con faldas de dos capas—una inferior turquesa aguamarina y una superior color blanco—y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían para exponer los brazos; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de encaje y gasa entre turquesa y aguamarina claro, sin manga y de escote redondo levemente más bajo que el vestido bajo estas, cerrado desde mediados del busto hasta la altura del vientre—donde se abría la falda—por cinco botones de diamante y con una larga cola que se arremolinaba en los costados de sus piernas al caminar. Su largo cabello rubio plagado de rizos y ondas era adornado por una sencilla diadema de cadenas de oro con diamantes aguamarina y diminutos topacios que funcionaba a modo de cintillo, sosteniendo un largo velo celeste claro que caía tras su espalda, y un par de largos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lágrima. Pero si algo la hacía lucir verdaderamente como una Sultana era la gruesa bufanda de piel de marta que se arremolinaba sobre sus hombros, un valioso presente de la Sultana Sakura, una pieza que solo una Sultan podía usar y si se lo obsequiaba era con un propósito, así que Hayami no había perdido oportunidad de usarla en esta primera noche. Hablando de eso…las puertas se hubieron abierto repentinamente, haciéndola voltear, antes de darse una última mirada al espejo, justo cuando el Príncipe Shisui hubo ingresado, sorprendiéndose al verla; estaba tan molesto con Takara que por poco y había olvidado que había decidido pasar aquella noche con su nueva favorita.

-Hayami- saludo Shisui, claramente sorprendido pero feliz de verla.

-Alteza- reverencio la rubia con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, -me alegra que pidiera verme- sonrió infinitamente agradecida por poder volver a verlo.

Aun habiendo sabiendo que—luego de la reunión del Consejo Real—sus padres habían estado hablando de algo, Shisui le había pedido encarecidamente en el primer momento libre que había tenido su madre, que enviara a Hayami a sus aposento esa noche, lo cito es que hubiera deseado poder pasar esa primera noche con ella el mismo día en que la había traído al Palacio, pero quería que se acostumbrara a la vida que tendría allí, eso y todos los conflictos que inevitablemente habían sucedido. Según su madre había dicho; Hayami era muy alegre, tenía una sonrisa permanente en su rostro y un positivismo magnético y la honestidad de ella parecía emerger desde lo más profundo de su piel, un gran logro siendo que Takara era lo opuesto. Había sentido atracción por Ryoko al verla la primera vez, pero sabía que eso no era mor, era un afecto y cariño muy sólido que podía asemejarse o confundir con amor, pero al ver a Hayami había identificado eso que todos llamaban amor; era hermosa, dulce, atenta y alegre, aun sin saber su nombre se había prendado de ella y estaba dispuesto a poner el mudo a sus pies si se lo pedía, y al verla ahí tan hermosa y arreglada como si ya fuera una Sultana…sintió como si los miedos, la ira y al furia se desvanecieran tan solo con verla, era como contemplar la pureza el mundo en aquel rostro comparable al de una ninfa sacada de las fabulas griegas que su madre le había relatado de niño.

-¿Te gusta?- supuso al verla afianzar contra si aquella piel tan halagadora que colgaba sobre sus hombros, entremezclándose con su cabello que era igual de dorado que esa piel, como si fuera oro.

-Mucho, adoro la piel de marta, cálida, suave- sonrió Hayami, descendiendo sus manos y jugando con la textura de aquel piel dorada. -Los comerciantes pelean por ella, incluso hay una leyenda sobre ella- admitió, venerando tal pieza de arte.

-¿En serio? Me encantaría escucharla- confeso Shisui, alzando una de sus mano y acariciando el rostro de ella.

Si iban a pasar la noche juntos, no quería ir al puto de inmediato, quería tratar con ella en profundidad y maravillarse más que con su sola belleza que la de por si le resultaba embriagadora. Hayami sonrió emocionada al sentir que entrelazaba una de sus manos con la de ella, guiándola hacia la cama, no imaginaba que su primera noche fuera como una cuenta cuentos, pero si así conseguían confiar y unirse más entre si entonces se esforzaría como nunca en hacer de su interés su historia. Siguiendo atentamente al Príncipe, sentándose en el borde trasero de la cama, sin zafar su mano de la de él, sintiéndose a gusto en su presencia. Estaba convencido que quizá su petición no fuera lo que ella estuviera esperando, siendo que en el Harem acostumbraban a enseñar—según tenía entendido, por lo que su madre le había dicho—que la labor de una mujer no era otra cosa que ir al punto del acto íntimo en sí, pero si él sentía amor por ella no era solo en el ámbito físico; era hermosa y al deseaba, pero también la amaba por lo que representaba; su dulce voz, su cautivadora sonrisa y permanente buen humor, no solo porque quisiera que fuera su favorita en el entero sentido de la frase. Carraspeando ligeramente y recordando a la perfección la historia, Hayami no dudo en iniciar sus relato, profundamente apreciada al tener la intensa mirada del Príncipe sobre si en todo momento.

-El gobernante de Mihribah, el Sultan Hamura, construyo un Palacio para su amada Sultana Kanna, y cubrió las paredes del Palacio con piel de marta- relato Hayami con su voz impregnada de misticismo así como afecto y calidez. -Los pisos, las camas, los divanes, los sirvientes, las concubinas, todos y todas debían vestir piel de marta- enumero sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, haciendo un gesto con su mano libre para emular poéticamente sus palabras.

-Kami, ¿y por qué?- rio el Príncipe, confundido por tal decisión y lo que significaba

-Porque decían que la piel de marta protegía de la muerte- justifico Hayami, puntualizando en esto, -entonces si todos llevaban piel de marta, serian inmortales- relaciono asintiendo ante la veracidad de sus propias palabras.

La piel de marta era un elemento o material muy valorado por los comerciantes, era el equivalente de la seda purpura que era imposible de obtener por alguien que no tuviera el dinero suficiente para costearlo, claro que en el caso de un miembro de la dinastía Uchiha tal cosa no era más que un valor insignificante puesto que abrigos bufandas, sombreros y Caftanes estaban forrados o bordados con piel de marta de múltiples colores, era la representación del poder material, tanto o más que el mismo oro y las joyas que se usaban a diario como una especie de sello personal. La creencia de la inmortalidad era un sueño, todos deseaba alcanzar tal gloria terrena, se luchaba por dejar su nombre para la posteridad cuando menos ya que no se podía vivir para siempre; su madre había luchado por ello, su padre, su abuelo el Sultan Izuna y cada uno de sus predecesores en cuanto al Sultanato se refiriese, era un actuar constante, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién no desearía vivir para siempre? Desde cierta perspectiva seria tanto una bendición como una maldición. Con aquel relato y en ese momento, Shisui hubo sentido como si su miedo a la muerte se hubiera disipado por completo, como si estuviera frente a la persona con quien siempre debía de haberse encontrado destinado a amar y esa persona no era otra que Hayami, ahí, sentada junto a él y sonriéndole con la ingenuidad y pureza representada en su bello rostro.

-Inmortal, ¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido e incrédulo ante aquella suposición.

Hayami solo asintió, abrumada por lo que sea que fuera a pasar, deseaba que pasara aquello que le había dicho que sucedería, deseaba dejar atrás sus días de niñez e ingenuidad para volverse una mujer, la favorita del Príncipe Shisui, una mujer que—Kami mediante—lo hiciera feliz y pudiera darle hijos, quería ser el motivo de su felicidad sin importar que no fuera una Sultana, solo quería reinar en su corazón como él reinaba en el suyo, con ello sería feliz. Prendado de la mujer ante él y cuyo nerviosismo sentía, Shisui acaricio el contorno de rostro, apartando un delicado mechón que intento cubrir su frente y uno de sus ojos, lo que menos deseaba esa noche era quitarle los ojos de encima porque cada vez que la veía no hacía más que enamorarse aún más de ella. Hayami sonrío sutilmente en cuanto se sintió siendo recostada sobre la cama con más delicadeza de la que su ingenua mente hubiera podido siquiera imaginar pese a las instrucciones y relatos dados, se suponía que ella debía ser quien sedujera al Príncipe como decía las normas del Harem…pero estaba pasando lo contrario, o—desde la perspectiva del Príncipe Shisui—la situación estaba siendo ecuánime con ambos. Hayami se sujetó firmemente de los hombros del Príncipe, sin que ninguno de los dos apartara sus ojos del rostro del otro antes de fundirse en ese primer beso...

Era la noche más importante para ambos.

* * *

Olvidar esa magnífica, única e incomparable primera noche era imposible para Shisui, y apenas esa misma mañana había acudido en presencia de su madre para gradecer por haber cumplido su petición, más lejos de vanagloriarse su madre había reiterado que era su deber como madre pensar en él día y noche, y velar de todo corazón por hacerlo feliz. También le había prometido que, Kami mediante, de ahora en más todo habría de tomar un cause distinto al que había predominado hasta entonces pues Takara había quedado en evidencia ante sus ojos y por causa de lo mismo ella no tardaría en hacerle entender a Sasuke que el único y autentico enemigo conque luchar no era otro que la crueldad e iniquidad que era representada por la autocracia de Takara y sus desmedidas ambiciones. Pero, debía dejar atrás eso magníficos recuerdos acerca de la noche anterior de forma apremiante puesto que su madre le había dado a saber que inmediatamente con la partida de Ryoko había enviado a un aliado de su entera confianza a Egipto para interceptar el barco o bien traer a Baru y Ryoko de regreso a la capital, el nombre de este aliado era Shikadai Nara, hijo del leal súbdito, amigo y servidor de su madre que se había ofrecido voluntariamente para tal labor con tal de ser de ayuda, prometiendo regresar a al mayor brevedad posible, motivo por el cual Shisui y su madre aguardaban—en los aposentos de ella-la llegada de este hombre que según tenían entendido había regresado a la capital esa misma mañana

Se paseaba en círculos en los aposentos de su madre que ya de por si se sentía prácticamente mareada solo con verlo, más absolutamente incapaz de pedirle que se sosegara. No había asistido a la reunión del Consejo Real aquella mañana, su madre lo habla disculpado con su padre según tenía entendido, pero no podía concentrarse en esos pensamiento cuando su único anhelo por cumplir no era otro que ver nuevamente a Ryoko y a Baru. Portaba un regio Kaftan de seda azul color negro—por sobre la usual túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas que combinaba a la perfección—de cuello alto y mangas cortas hasta los codos, con un largo fajín frontal y marcadas hombreras, cerrando en el pecho por cito botones de plata decoradas en escamas a cada lado; las mangas, costados del peco, la espalda así como los costado del fajín y la caída de la tela—que hacia notorias la botas de cuero bajo el Kaftan—cerrando el conjunto entorno al cuerpo por un cinturón plateado de aspecto cobrizo. Cuanto más caminaba en círculos, más conseguía lucir guerrillero tanto por el Kaftan que empleaba como por su mirada de turbulencia e indecisión que lo hacía lucir incluso mayor de lo que era, reflejando un aspecto dinástico y gubernamental que asombraba incluso a su madre que se mantenía en silencio.

De pie y aguardando en silencio, siguiendo con la mirada al punto de marearse, al Sultana Haseki daba todo de sí para mantenerse tranquila, el día anterior se habían saldado toda clase de posibles problemas futuros, hasta nuevo aviso; había conseguido que Sasuke la escuchara y volviera a depositar su confianza en ella, pues por mucho que estuviera enemistados Sakura nunca pensaría siquiera en hacer algo en su contra, hacerlo significaría negar lo mucho que lo había amado y seguía amándolo, y esto era total y completamente imposible. Al menos con aquello ya saldado podía sentirse tranquila, eso era más de lo que había conseguido hasta entonces y bien recibido era. Su estado de ánimo la hacía lucir totalmente incomparable y hermosa por causa de su esperanza y estado de ánimo tolerante, portando unas femeninas y sencillas galas esmeralda oscuro de este redondo y conservador con un escote inferior en V ligeramente más alto, marcadas hombreras, falda de doble capa de igual color, y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, cerrado al interior de las muñecas y en el escote por tres diminutos botones de diamante, por sobre el vestido se hallaba a una chaqueta de encaje levemente más claro, bordada en diamantes e hilo de plata, creando ondas y figuras florales simplemente encantadoras, sin mangas y de escote rebajado en V, cerrad escasamente a la altura del vientre para exponer e vestido inferior y la falda de doble capa, oscilando en os costados de los muslos y tras la espalda como una cola. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, resaltando el emblema de los Uchiha alrededor de su cuello, así como un par de pendientes de plata y esmeralda en forma de lagrima juego con la hermosa pero sencilla corona de plata sobre su cabeza, decorada con esmeraldas para emular pequeñas hojas y flores de jazmín aun sin abrir. Tocaron repentina y respetuosamente a la puerta, irrumpiendo en las divagaciones de Shisui que se detuvo en seco.

-Adelante- permitió Sakura, con el debido estoicismo.

Siguiendo sus órdenes y sin la más mínima demora, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, permitiendo la entrada del joven y siempre leal Shikadai Nara, que había heredado la lealtad de sus padres, pero la diligencia y voluntad de su madre, pero en cuanto a comportamiento se refería…era imposible negar que fuera hijo de Shikamaru, esto era visible desde kilómetros de distancia. Shikamaru y Temari tenían hijos, de hecho tenía una familia moderada pero llena de mayor y deseando ayudarlos mientras aun tuviera vida, Sakura había patrocinado a alguno de sus mayos exponentes y Shikadai era un claro ejemplo, claro que aún no era más que un adolescente, con casi dieciocho años cumplidos, pero que había surcado los mares en múltiples ocasiones para ayudar a los comerciantes y servir al Imperio por voluntad propia y no porque alguien se lo ordenara, de hecho Sakura tenía que rogarle que se quedara en tierra, de otro modo—y como decía Temari—estaba convencida de que le saldrían aletas y continuaría emprendiendo viajes a voluntad a cada rincón del mundo, porque era un ser libre y carente de ambiciones, únicamente gobernado por la lealtad que le guardaba al Imperio al que servían sus padres y él mismo. Más pese a todo el cariño que Sakura le guardaba a aquel muchacho, en ese momento tenían que tratar asuntos de significante envergadura.

-Alteza, Sultana- reverencio Shikadai, intentando pensar en cómo suavizar el golpe que produciría tan devastadora noticia.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde están Ryoko y mi hijo?-cuestiono Shisui, de inmediato, ansioso por volver a verlos, a ambos. -Se suponía que ya deberían estar aquí- evidencio, volteando a ver a su madre que asintió en consonancia, más pidiéndole que aguardara a la respuesta que el Nara les otorgaría.

-Vine a explicar la situación- inicio Shikadai, recibiendo la inmediata aprobación de la Sultana Sakura. -La señorita Ryoko y el Príncipe…- no fue capaz de continuar puesto que sabía que lo que habría de admitir y dar a conocer seria doloroso sin importar como se dijera, pero, en ocasiones, era mejor una verdad dolorosa a una mentira agradable, -desafortunadamente están en manos de piratas Malteses- soltó finalmente, cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada en espera de cualquier tipo de reacción.

Tanto Shisui como su madre habían esperado muchas respuestas, la mayoría de ellas de carácter positivo, pero jamás habían llegado a considerar que la respuesta a recibir fuera una tan decepcionante y desgarradora que los hubo dejado sin aliento, más ninguno de los dos pensó en descargar su frustración con Shikadai que había cumplido perfectamente su labor como servidor del Imperio. Retrocediendo, a tientas, Sakura se sentó sobre el diván junto a la ventana suspirando pesadamente, odiándose a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta de las mentiras de Takara mucho antes, Sasuke había sido utilizado para cumplir los deseos de esa niña ridícula, ambiciosa e insensata, y ella misma había sido burlada…pero cobraría lo sucedido, fuera como fuera pero lo haría, la afrenta hecha a ella y Shisui, así como a su confianza, no quedaría sin castigo. Shisui sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho, y quien lo había hecho no había sido otro que su padre que había decidido que hacer sin pedir su opinión, siendo un soberano, hombre y padre cruel, carente de sentimientos y que no tenía corazón, no podía entender cómo es que Daisuke, Rai y Kagami habían deseado enorgullecerlo, era un hombre que merecía el peor de los destinos. Se sentía mal de solo llamarlo padre, era como si un veneno le quemara las entrañas de solo pensarlo, y ahora entendía que la razón tras ello era haber sido criado y amado por su madre incondicionalmente, padeciendo con indiferencia las ausencias de su padre a quien nunca había añorado, amando a su madre y no habiendo guardado amor que profesarle a nadie más que a sus protectoras hermanas y fallecidos hermanos.

Nunca había tenido un padre, ni lo desearía jamás.

* * *

La verdad es que hacia un día hermoso en el Palacio, y aprovechando el buen clima reinante gracias al astro rey que iluminaba el cielo totalmente despejado y que no hacía más que parecer masificar la luz solar, Takara no hubo dudado en encontrarse en el jardín con su más leal aliado y representante político, como siempre acompañada por Hiroshi que era la prueba y garantía de que su comportamiento no era menos que perfecto y adecuado en todos los sentidos. La reputación de una mujer en la compleja jerarquía del Imperio podía consolidarse de tres formas distintas; como una mujer amada y venerada por el pueblo, respetada pero indiferente, u odiada y temida; Takara deseaba lo segundo, porque así al menos podría tener libertad de acción como había hecho hasta la fecha, claro que sus decisiones y estrategias causarían revuelo y tendrían repercusiones, pero todo eso era nada cuando aquello de lo que tanto se anhelaba no era otra cosa que la gloria absoluta, el Sultanato al que cada persona del Palacio aspiraba a alcanzar y o se detendría hasta estar en la cima del poder como tanto anhelaba, junto a su hijo Itachi como Sultan del Imperio y su hija Seramu casada con un político fuerte y respetado que engrandeciera la autoridad de ellos tres haciendo que todos se inclinaran ante ellos de forma indiscutible.

Indudablemente el aire primaveral era cálido, más no por ello se debía dejar de ser precavida y pasear sin el debido cuidado, además y siguiendo el estricto protocolo y formalismo cortesano, a la bella pelinaranja no le hubo resultado molesto en lo absoluto usar un abrigo o capa por sobre su ropa y que, desde luego, no era menos enriquecedor o halagador del resto de sus ropajes, de hecho los equiparaba perfectamente. Se trataba de un refugio abrigo de tafetán granate purpureo claro, de mangas acampanadas que llegaban a subir las manos mientras caminaba, con una elegante y cómoda caída que le permitía moverse fácilmente y bordada en hilo de oro en los gruesos bordes que dividan el centro del pecho en el dobladillo de la falda que iniciaba a la altura del vientre con una especie de subdivisión hecha de encaje dorado ribeteado en hilo de oro y diminutas escamas, además una especie de capa corta aportaba un aspecto más elegante al abrigo, iniciando desde el cuello cerrado e igualmente bordado en encaje dorado y que terminaba a la altura de los codos en una capa corta cuyo borde estaba igualmente bordado en encaje. Su larga melena de rizos naranjos caía sobre su hombro derecho, cubierta posteriormente por un velo granate brillante a juego con el vestido que usaba bajo el abrigo y que combinaba con la hermosa corona de plata, escamas de oro y rubíes sobre su cabeza, emulando flores de jazmín y lilas con un par de pendientes de cuna de plata en forma de ovalo con un rubí homólogo en el centro, decoradas inicialmente por dos diminutas escamas de oro en forma de hojas, a juego. Realmente se esmeraba en su apariencia, provocando que cualquier hombre que la viera se prendara de ella y se sintiera vasallo.

-Sultana Takara- reverencio Hayate respetuosamente en cuanto la Sultana se hubo detenido frente a él. -Nos deshicimos de la señorita Ryoko y el Príncipe Baru, ahora es imposible que regresen- confirmo con alegría, causando que a sonrisa en el rosto de la hermosa Sultana fuera aún más perfecta y radiante.

No era su estricto deber confirmar la noticia, pero quería darle esta buena nueva a la Sultana de Sultanas, sabiendo mejor que nadie que eso la haría feliz, ya fuera que se propusiera a exteriorizarlo abiertamente o no, Hayate solo sabía que era así, entonces era más que suficiente, a su entender. Decir que aquella confirmación no era de su agrado seria indiscutiblemente la mentira más grande que hubiera dicho hasta entonces siendo que ya mentía diariamente con tal de garantizar su propio futuro, más cualquier reacción de carácter infantil o excesivamente feliz fue ocultada y reservada en lo más profundo de su corazón, expresando emociones sutiles en su hermoso rostro. De ser por ella hubiera ordenado que Ryoko fuera ejecutada junto con su hijo, pero para evitar mayores problemas era mejor librarse de cualquier posible grado de culpa incriminatoria, aun más cuando el Sultan le había brindado su apoyo por serle leal y aconsejarlo cuando no lo había hecho la Sultana Sakura, así soterraba u propia influencia; ocupando lenta pero seguramente el lugar que antes había tenido la Sultana Sakura, era una labor difícil pero fingir inocencia era nada comparado con las mentiras que debía planear para llegar hasta donde estaba cada día, además, todo era por su propio bienestar y el de sus hijos, en cuyo caso cualquier sacrifico era considerado como justo por su parte. En ocasiones, para obtener un buen futuro, era necesario sacrificar algo o a alguien y Ryoko y su bastardo eran el sacrificio idóneo y no se arrepentía de haber decidido actuar aun cundo el Sultan no lo supiera.

-Esto era necesario por el futuro de mi Príncipe- pronuncio Takara con máxime naturalidad, puesto que este era uno de los muchos actos que estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo por él y ella misma, por Seramu y por el futuro de los tres. -Pero esto es solo el principio, hay muchas montañas y mares que debemos atravesar- añadió puesto que apenas y habían librado la primera victoria, pero ambicionaba muchas más de las que vanagloriarse en el futuro. -El Príncipe Shisui, por ejemplo, ya no confió en él, agredió a mi hijo, quien sabe qué hará después- inculpo ya que si alguien merecía ser despojado de su poder, desde su punto de vista, era el actual Príncipe Heredero. -Puede pasar de solo ignorar a su hijo, a odiarlo- evidencio en base a lo que había visto e intuido por ser testigo de los arranques de cólera de parte de Shisui. -Debemos proteger al Príncipe de él- sentencio irrebatible y dispuesta a todo cuanto fuera necesario, eso y más.

-No se preocupe mi Sultana, claro que lo protegeremos- corroboro Hiroshi, de pie tras ella, mostrando inmediata conformidad.

-Solo hay una forma de protegerlo, Hiroshi; el trono- aludió Takara ya que esto era o debería de ser lo más evidente del mundo. -Cuando llegue el momento mi hijo ascenderá como Sultan y yo seré la Madre Sultana- vaticino, ansiando que llegara ese momento.

Ya estaba dicho, ciertamente nunc había manifestado este deseo anteriormente pero era lo que realmente anhelaba obtener; la posición más elevada para una mujer en el Sultanato y en la compleja jerarquía del Imperio, obteniendo de ipso facto un poder incalculable y siendo la mayor potestad a la que una mujer podía aspirar desde su inicio como esclava y concubina. No era un sueño imposible porque contaba con aliados poderosos, el apoyo del Sultan, un hijo que entronizar en el futuro y una gloria que no resultaba tan inalcanzable como seguramente si lo seria para otras mujeres o bien anteriores predecesoras en cuanto a aquel título se refiriese. Si Hayate se sorprendió o no al escuchar esta confesión tan sincera, no lo demostró en lo absoluto, aunque quizá porque no era su deber pedir explicaciones, más el deseo de la Sultana Takara era peligroso, porque anhelar tal posición siendo una mujer tan joven era alfo…peligroso, podían deshacerse de ella con gran facilidad, porque si bien la Sultana Sakura podía actuar como un ángel y ser una mujer dulce, también podía ser una víbora de cascabel que protegía a sus hijos, o mejor dicho; a su hijo sobreviviente, detonando una guerra contra quien fuera, las muertes de las Sultanas Mito, Mei y Rin era clara prueba de ello, cuyos nombres aun latían en el inconsciente colectivo para recordarse, como una muda lección.

-Imposibilitar al Príncipe Shisui no es como secuestrar a su hijo, Sultana- corrigió Hayate Pasha con el debido respeto por la Sultana a quien era absolutamente leal, -aún más con la Sultana Sakura presente, ella luchara por su hijo, más allá del hecho de que ella seria Madre Sultana con su ascenso, ella lo ama, es su único hijo superviviente- aludió siendo que todos estaban muy al tanto de la resistencia de la Sultana Haseki ante la posibilidad de alejarse de su hijo, aquello parcia resultarle la muerte de su propia perspectiva.

No quería cortar las alas y aspiraciones de la Sultana Takara, pero se debía ser realista; nadie deseaba enfrentar a la Sultana Sakura y probar su odio, ni siquiera el Sultan que si bien decidía por su cuenta siempre reparaba en no ofender a su esposa y Haseki por ningún motivo, ella indudablemente era la verdadera presencia que representaba al Imperio y que gobernaba a todo el mundo, su ser y reputación no eran menos que perfectos y sus obras de caridad la dotaban de la permanente aprobación del pueblo y la elite jenízara. Jamás, en la basta historia del Imperio, había existido una mujer tan excepcional y que hubiera gozado de semejante grado de popularidad por su sola belleza, por su bondad y su carácter indomable, ni siquiera al Sultana Takara. Enfrentar a una leona por quien no pasaba el tiempo era una guerra que nadie quería librar, era un tira y afloja en que nunca habría otro vencedor más que la Sultana Haseki, la esposa del gobernante del mundo. Claro que sabía del valor de la Sultana Sakura y su carencia de ambición, pero si la Sultana Sakura estaba dispuesta a luchar como una fiera con tal de proteger a su único hijo sobreviviente, Takara pensaba actuar de igual modo y proteger a su único hijo con cada fibra de su ser, cada latir de su corazón y cada halito de su aliento. No ambicionaría tanto si no estuviera más que dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera y arder en el mismo fuego del infierno de ser preciso.

-Yo tampoco renunciare Hayate, Itachi es la razón de mi existencia- justifico Takara, dispuesta a luchar con corazón y alma para garantizar el mejor futuro posible para su hijo.

-Por supuesto, Sultana, pero no es inteligente declararle la guerra a la Sultana Sakura, ella siempre gana, no sabemos cómo terminaran las cosas- advirtió Hayate que si bien estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por la Sultana Takara, no pretendía ignorar la sabiduría y autoridad de la esposa del Sultan que poseía una influencia sencillamente incomparable. -Recuerde las represalias tomadas contra las Sultanas Mito, Mei y Rin, por no hablar de la Sultana Naoko, ella tiene al Sultan en sus manos, con solo una palabra suya todos estaríamos muertos- recordó, no con temor sino simple precaución para proteger a la Sultana Takara.

Había estado bajo la tutela de la Sultana Sakura y aun hoy seguía engañándola al fingirse leal a ella cuando lo único que hacía era aprender de su mayor enemiga a quien esperaba derrotar y derrocar cuando tuviera el poder y conocimiento necesario para poder asumir como Regente del Sultanato sin recibir ningún tipo de negativa. Indudablemente la Sultana Sakura era una mujer admirable; tan noble como hermosa y tan cálida como cruel, pero engañarla había sido fácil puesto que su bondad podía llegar a cegarla, lo único que debería hacer de ahora en más era continuar fingiéndose tonta y estúpida, actuando en secreto. Podría haber sido como Aratani, lo sabía muy bien, sabía que podría haber aprendido y valorado a la Haseki del Sultan, conformándose con lo que sea que pudiera ganar mediante este vínculo de semejante importancia, pero no era una mujer conformista. Se había enamorado siendo solo una esclava ucraniana, y del Sultan que ya tenía una esposa, una única mujer en quien posar su vista, una única mujer a quien amar y desear, por eso odiaba a la Sultana Sakura, porque gracias a ella nunca había podido tener realmente una oportunidad, nunca había podido albergar posibilidad alguna de ser correspondida al amor sincero que le profesaba al Sultan del mundo. Quizá fuera un rencor estúpido, pero era lo que sentía y no podría olvidarlo jamás.

-Todo el mundo piensa que soy su sombra, que me refugio en su presencia, que soy una cobarde, pero lo que hago no es sino mantener cerca a mi enemigo, cuando llegue el momento la desplazare y haré que mi hijo sea nombrado sucesor del Sultan Sasuke- confeso Takara, sin sorprender en lo absoluto a sus dos amigos y aliados que la conocían a la perfección. -Sé muy bien que si mañana quiero ser la Sultana más poderosa de todas, debo acabar con la que hoy es la más poderosa- analizo con simple sentido común, sonriendo ladinamente para sí ante este anhelo que estaba dispuesta a cumplir a cualquier precio.

Deseaba ser Madre Sultana y Regente, y por Kami como testigo, que lo conseguiría, a cualquier precio.

* * *

La reunión del Consejo Real había terminado hacia poco menos de una hora, siempre resolviendo, aprobando o desaprobando las mismas divagaciones, pero esta vez no podía sentirse extenuado por haber tenido que lidiar con eso, en cierto modo sentía como si un peso le hubiera sido quitado de encima desde su reconciliación con Sakura el día anterior, no recordaba haber podido habar tan gusto con ella desde hacía años, habiéndose quedado dormido muy tarde en compañía de ella que le había garantizado que la piedad era algo mil veces más admirado y bien recibido que la autodictadura, que la crueldad e iniquidad. Claro que Takara tenía ideas muy diferentes a las de Sakura y ahora el Uchiha podía entenderlo luego de haberla escuchado atentamente y aceptado sus consejos, al fin y al cabo eran dos mujeres totalmente diferentes y ahí estaba la respuesta a la vez puesto que a la única que debía escuchar realmente y tomar enserio era a su esposa; la mujer que tenía experiencia de gobierno gracias a él que le había dado oportunidades para probarse a sí misma como una mujer simplemente excepcional y que había dirigido el orden político, social y cortesano durante sus ausencias en labores diplomáticas o campañas militares, alguien en quien depositaba su entera confianza y ahora estaba más convencido que nunca en que debía seguir haciéndolo como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Se encontraba sentado tras su cama, revisando los edictos que deberían aprobar o modificar, pretendía reiterar su opinión antes de decidirse a pedir la opinión de Sakura, al fin y al cabo ella conocía mucho mejor que nadie a los políticos y burócratas, podía confiar plenamente en que ella se encarga de todo cuanto hiciera falta. Pese a la importancia de su persona en el mundo como Sultan y único gobernante del Imperio Uchiha, vestía muy sencillamente, porque sentía que no debía esforzarse en ser un Sultan glorioso, sino el hombre que era y que tenía sus fallas, sus miedos y que sentía amor; Sakura le había hecho ver que no era un erro sentir, sino que gracias a ello podría encontrar respuesta que, desde el punto de vista objetivo de un gobernante, quizá ni siquiera pudieran ser ideadas. Portaba—por sobre la usual túnica de seda color negro, de cuello alto y cerrado, así como de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—un elegante pero sencillo Kaftan de tafetán negro, de cuello alto y cerrado por seis botones de oro que cerraban la tela hasta el abdomen y cuya caída rebelaba las botas de cuero bajo el Kaftan; las mangas eran cortas hasta los codos y marcadas hombreras sobre si, bordado en estampado dorado en el centro del pecho, partiendo desde el cuello en una línea recta y dividiéndose a la altura del abdomen para conformar el dobladillo de la tela. Pese a encontrarse a solas, algo le hizo presagiar problemas, sentía como si la brisa estuviera…agria, se avecinaban problemas, lo sentía.

-¡Abran las puertas!

El protocolo de la corte era una norma estricta, instruida desde la cuna a los miembros del Imperio y a la elite gubernamental que vivía o rondaba el Palacio, nadie podía cometer errores imperdonables o que el Sultan pudiera considerar dignos de una pena de muerte, pero en aquel momento y vociferando aquella orden a os guardias, Shisui se lanzó hacia las pesad puertas de madera que le fueron abiertas justo a tiempo por obra de los leales soldados jenízaros testados fuera de la habitación y que lo reverenciaron, cumpliendo su orden y cerrando las puertas tras su inmediato ingreso. Su madre estaba muy sorprendida por la noticia y no había tenido tiempo de detenerlo, pero Shisui sabía muy bien que hacer; encarar su padre y exigirle una explicación del porque para que sucediera eso. Dejando los edictos sobre la cama, Sasuke no dudo en levantarse en tanto las puertas fueron abiertas sin autorización por obra de los soldados jenízaros, permitiendo la entada de Shisui a quien ciertamente no esperaba ver, o mejor dicho no esperaba ser testigo de una reacción así de su parte. Sabía que si le había resultado tardío y lento remediar las cosas con Sakura, le resultaría igual o más difícil ser merecedor del perdón o aceptación de su propio hijo, y quizá esta repentina aparición de su parte no fuera más que una prueba de ello, pero…¿Cómo remediar un vínculo que apenas y se había formado?

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede?- reto Sasuke, confundido por semejante exabrupto

-¿Quieres saberlo, padre?- pregunto Shisui, no sabiendo si reír o no, si sentir odio por él o desprecio, pero sentía que de hacerlo sería igual de megalómano que él. -El barco en que enviaste a Ryoko y a Baru a Sunagakure fue atacado por piratas, los dos están en manos enemigas- soltó finalmente y sin reparar en lo que causarían sus palabras.

No sabía si odiaba a su padre o no, no podía saberlo; en la materia del afecto, apenas y había tenido sitio en sus pensamientos y cuando había pensado en él, lo había hecho con miedo, temiendo ser ejecutado por haber cometido un error que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender, había tenido un padre en el sentido legítimo de la frase, pero no había sentido el amor de un hombre que lo hubiera apreciado en su infancia, solo recordaba el inolvidable e insuperable amor de su madre, aquel ángel de voz dulce y aspecto etéreo, de comportamiento bondadoso e intenciones honestas. Estaba completa y totalmente decepcionado del hombre al que debería llamar padre y a quien despreciaba con toda su alma, porque nunca había tenido un padre verdaderamente. Había esperado una protesta cualquiera como en años anteriores, pero lo dicho por Shisui lo hubo dejado helado por completo, era como si—momento a momento—todo le demostrara que lo hecho mediante la guía e intercesión de Takara no había sido más que un error, porque su intención no había sido en lo absoluto causarle un pasar semejante a Ryoko, ni a Baru que pese a su renuencia era su nieto por sangre, mentiría al decir que se sentía conforme con lo sucedido, se sentía culpable y mucho, sentía que había errado en demasía contra alguien inocente, y lo peor es que en aquellas instancia no podía cambiar las cosas, no podía remediar nada.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que pasaría eso?- pregunto Sasuke, saliendo de su estupor inicial. -Lo hice para proteger a la dinastía- justifico puesto que esta había sido su intención.

-Llevas décadas diciendo lo mismo, cada vez que haces algo no tardas en justificarte diciendo que lo haces por tus hijos y por mi madre- protesto Shisui, incapaz de creer tal diatriba. -Mira a tu alrededor por favor mira- pidió con tristeza y desesperación impregnando su voz, -¿Quién sigue contigo?, ¿Quién?, ¿Itachi, Baru, Kagami, Rai, Daisuke?- pregunto con la voz sutilmente quebrada por el temor y por no obtener a reacción deseada. -Están muertos, todos murieron uno por uno, y yo…yo soy el único que queda. Si a esto se le puede llamar vida.

Ni aun Sakura que tenía el derecho y la libertad de hacerlo le había lanzado acusaciones de ese modo, sabía que había tenido hijos pero que jamás había sido padre con todos ellos y el caso de Shisui era claro, pero erraba al acusarlo así. Se odiaba por haber tenido que firmar la ejecución e Rai, se odiaba y revivía el momento en que había visto a su hijo Kagami muerto, sin haber podido evitarlo, maldecía al destino por haber vivido para ver como sus hijos le eran arrebatados; Baru, Itachi y Daisuke…pero nunca había podido hacer algo para cambiar verdaderamente las cosas. Ser Sultan de aquel soberbio y poderoso Imperio significaba seguir un camino de soledad sin importar cuanto se empeñara en romper con esta tradición que sin desearlo igualmente se había impuesto en su vida. Su única alegría, su único motivo para vivir y ver algo bueno en cada día nuevo que iniciaba y en la providencia era Sakura, sin ella se devastaría por completo, porque había errado mucho en su vida hasta la fecha y solo mediante ella podía creer que cualquier distancia o adversidad podía ser saldada, aunque fuera tarde. Sabía que aún le quedaba vida que vivir y actos mediante los que pecar, pero lamentaba profundamente su existencia, y de no ser por Sakura se hubiera rendid a esperar la muerte desde el primer día en que había ascendido al trono, estaba convencido de ello.

-No seas injusto, Shisui- pidió Sasuke, profundamente ofendido por este desprecio de su parte.

-Ni siquiera digo lo suficiente- protesto Shisui, inamovible en sus declaraciones. -Al principio no lo creía, quise ignorarlo, pero ahora lo entiendo, lo único que te importa es el Sultanato, por el podrías renunciar a todo, incluso a tus hijos, a la mujer que amas- acuso descargado su ira en cada palabra que pronunciaba con irrefrenable rencor hacia su padre.

-¡Shisui!- silencio el Sultan.

-¡Se acabó!- discutió el Príncipe, sobresaltando a su padre por su coraje para hablar así. -Se acabó, a partir de hoy estas solo en esto, padre- advirtió Shisui, sin dudar en lo que iba a decir, en la enemistad que iba a declarar con todas sus letras, -no volveré a escucharte jamás- juro, sosteniéndole fieramente la mirada.

Ese día, uno frente al frente, dejaban de considerarse mutuamente como padre e hijo.

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos, me disculpo por la demora pero no me sentí bien, de hecho tenia pensado actualizar el domingo, pero por razones de salud no pude :3 les ruego que me perdonen, esperando satisfacer sus espectativas, como siempre :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y con quien me disculpo de todo corazón:3), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho, al igual que la portada)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada, portada ya hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos, así como la portada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portada ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)


	45. Chapter 44

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 44

Habían pasado días desde su discusión con Shisui, pero Takara mentiría si dijera que todo había llegado a su fin, su plan seguía en movimiento sin titubeo alguno, continuando su treta y mentir y fingir frente a la Sultana Sakura e intentando desplazarla, nunca habría soñado que algo podía ser tan fácil, pero así como la Sultana Sakura era hermosa y astuta, también podía ser ingenua y demasiado bondadosa, y esto último en un caso así resultaba un error incuestionable. Su mayor labor, así como ningunear a Shisui, no era otro que conseguir enemistar al Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura para que fuera exiliada al viejo Palacio, así el poder indudablemente recaería sobre ella que ya no tendría por qué mentir al encontrarse en la cima donde tanto deseaba estar, más no podía ser estúpida, era consciente de que todo tomaría tiempo y que necesitaría mantenerse atenta para así no cometer un error fatal e imperdonable. Estaban hablando de la Sultana Sakura, una mujer que solo había abandonado el Palacio durante el Sultanato del difunto Sultan Baru, y por su propia voluntad, sacarla del Palacio por la fuerza significaría una odisea inimaginable.

Recorriendo los pasillos hacia el Harem,, acompañada por su séquito de doncellas y su leal amigo y sirviente Hiroshi, la Sultana portaba unas impecables y elegantes galas de seda color rojo, se trataba de un vestido de escote corazón, —con un grueso margen por sobre el escote, formando un corte en V, delimitado por u margen de hilo de oro—con siete botones rojo oscuro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se abrían para exponer los brazos, por sobre el vestido o más bien pegada a él se hallaba una chaqueta sin mangas y de igual color, cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre, y en cuyos costados, la caída de la tela y el dobladillo estaba decorado por escamas e hilo de plata que figuraban el emblema de lo Uchiha. Alrededor de su cuello e encontraba una gargantilla de plata y esmalte de la cual pendían cuatro diminutos dije de cuna de plata en forma de lagrima, con un dije central que replicaba le emblema de los Uchiha y que—al igual que las otra cuatro pequeñas cuna, a juego demás usaba unos pendientes de cuna de plata en forma de ovalo con un rubí homólogo en su centro y que estaban decorados por dos diminutas escamas de plata en forma de pétalos. Sus largos rizo naranja caían sobre su hombro derecho, acordados por una hermosa y magnifica corona de plata que creaba figuras florales decorada por escamas de oro, rubíes y granates en una estructura tanto compleja como hermosa, además de portentosa para llamar la atención de cualquiera que la viera. Recibiendo la aprobación de la Sultana Takara con la mirada, Hiroshi se adelantó debidamente en cuanto estuvieron ante las puertas del Harem, anunciando la aparición de la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, tal y como dictaba la tradición.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Alteza la Sultana Takara!- anuncio Hiroshi.

La voz de Hiroshi a las puertas del Harem hubo resultado un orden inédita para todas las presentes, tanto sirvientas como concubinas, favoritas y/o Sultanas. Akiko se levantó de su lugar tan presurosa como pudo, vestía unas sencillas galas miel dorado, de escote cuadrado y cerrado por quince diminutos botones de igual color que iban desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos pero que se volvían acampanadas hasta cubrir las manos, y adecuado su figura por un cinturón hecho de seda dorada y cerrado a su cuerpo por dos broches en forma de flor de jazmín, la tela estaba estampad en encaje de hilo de oro que—en el centro del corpiño, alfa inferior y diversos punto de la tela—recreaba figuras inentendibles pero sumamente elegantes y entre las cuales podían distinguirse flores de cerezo. Su cabello rubio plagado de rizos caía libremente tras sus espalda y sobre sus hombros, adornado por una diadema alrededor de su frente, hecha de escamas de plata y con un dije central que replicaba una flor de jazmín, a juego con unos largos pendientes. EL protocolo dictaba que las concubinas y personas pertenecientes a la jerarquía del Harem—en la medida que fuera—reverenciaran a una Sultana o persona poderosa en la jerarquía de la dinastía, pero si a alguien parecía importarle nada aquello era a Hayami que se mantuvo sentada frente a la pequeña mesa, en su lugar, comiendo de las fresas que estaban en su pequeño plato, actividad que parecía resultarle mucho más importante o interesante que reverenciar a la Sultana Takara por quien no sentía ni debía guardar respeto alguno.

-Rubiecita, levántate- indico Akiko, asustada por su desinterés, -¿acaso quieres morir?- alerto.

Hayami solo se encogió de hombros, no viendo razón alguna para moverse de su lugar, la Sultana Sakura en persona le había dicho que si podía despreciar a la Sultana Takara lo hiciera, si podía hundirla lo hiciera, que no temiera a nada porque ella la protegería. Lo cierto es que Hayami jamás podría haber imaginado que la Sultana Takara fuera una mentirosa y conspiradora tan asidua a espaldas de todos como la Sultana Sakura le había dicho, pero si podía acabar con un enemigo de la esposa del Sultan…estaba dispuesta a colaborar en lo que pudiera. La favorita del Príncipe heredero portaba una sumamente sencilla galas blancas; de escote corazón cerrado por seis botones de igual color desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, mangas ajustadas hasta los codo y que se abrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos, así como falda de dos capas, —una inferior aguamarina y una superior color blanco—y sobre estas una chaqueta de encaje aguamarina ribeteada e hilo de plata que formaba figuras florales, especialmente flores de cerezo y jazmín, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre, sin mangas, pero con una caída elegante. Su largo cabello rubio plagado de rizos caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adorando por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada por diminutos diamantes aguamarina a juego con unos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lágrima. Estaba dispuesta a ser la espina en el costado de la Sultana Takara, si como aliada indiscutible de la Sultana Sakura, y nadie la haría dudar de esta decisión.

Pero la ignorancia o desinterés de Hayami no era importante, o al menos no como lo era reverenciar a Takara que hizo acto de aparición en el Harem, tanto Seina como Masumi se observaron disimuladamente entre sí, porque depreciaba la frivolidad con que Takara insistía en comportarse, pero interinamente se sentían satisfechas al saber lago que ella no; la Sultana Sakura sabía la verdad sobre los planes de Takara, lo que estaba haciendo y había hecho anteriormente, las mantenía al tanto de ello, pero también les había pedido que guardar silencio mientras Hayami se ocupaba de ser la espina en el costado de Takara a quien aparentemente tendría que desplazar. Ni Seina ni Masumi ambicionaban más de lo que tenían, de hecho…solo con ver caer a Takara estaba satisfechas. La Haseki del Príncipe Heredero se regodeo siguiendo las presentes con la mirada mientras cruzaba el Harem, hasta que la presencia de alguien que no se había levantado para reverenciarla la hizo detenerse; se trataba de Hayami que o era ignorante o muy tonta como para no seguir el ejemplo de todas las presentes, evidentemente su nuevo rol como " _favorita_ " la hacía confiarse y creerse invulnerable, pero eso era un error.

-Mujer, ¿Qué crees que haces?- cuestiono Hiroshi, fúrico por su ignorancia.

-Como fruta- contesto Hayami simplemente, aun sin moverse de su lugar o cambiar su postura en lo absoluta.

-¿Acaso no viste que la Sultana Takara ha entrado?- señalo Hiroshi, esperando hacer que esa mujer entrara en razón y comprendiera la circunstancias.

Takara, que hasta entonces había mantenido la vista fija en la nada, volteo finamente para encarar a Hayami que lejos de creerse superior y con un actuar de lo más cortés, se sujetó la falda para levantarse del suelo, sosteniendo entre sus manos el pequeño plato con fruta y tendiéndoselo a la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero en un gesto de buena voluntad. Las mentiras eran algo que Hayami depreciaba de todo corazón, aún más si con ello se fraguaban conflictos y enfrentamiento, por ende no dudaba en estar del lado de la Sultana Sakura cuyo dictamen estaba del lado de la paz más absoluta a imaginar, enemistarse con la Sultana Takara no era un problema o disgusto para ella, todo lo contrario. La vida en el Palacio le había enseñado una o dos cosas a Takara, y parte de esas enseñanzas desembocaba en que una persona podía decir algo pero sentir totalmente lo opuesto en el interior, como ella misma actuaba con el fin de salirse con la suya en todo sus planes y subterfugios, así que no hubo considerado el gesto de Hayami—que se detuvo de pie frente a ella—como una ofrenda de paz o buena voluntad. Sabía que pensar positivamente de quienes la rodeaban era un error, porque tarde o temprano podrían apuñalarla por la espalda.

-Son deliciosas, ¿Quiere un poco?-ofreció Hayami amablemente.

Siguiéndole la corriente a Hayami, Takara tomo una de las fresas que estaban en el plato, mordiéndola y atreviéndose a sonreír muy disimuladamente por el sabor dulce de la fruta que consiguió revitalizar sus propias ideas, más sin distraerla como muchas de las presentes quizá pudieran imaginar. No quería ser una enemiga tan declarada, pero si quería ser honesta y leal al mismo tiempo; le serviría tanto como le fuera posible a la Sultana Sakura, pero en ese instante quería ofender a Takara y no la reverenciaría por nada, sabía que no tenía nada a lo que temerle, eso le había dicho la Sultana Sakura, más tampoco podía ignorar que la mujeres frente a ella fuera alguien muy poderosa, eso estaba claro. Hiroshi, en silencio, intercalo su mirada dela Sultana Takara-que hubo terminado de comer aquella fresa—a Hayami, quien osadamente le sostuvo la mirada como si fuera la dueña del Palacio, o más bien una Sultana. Tragando saliva sutilmente, Takara desvió su mirada hacia lady Ino que se encontraba de pie junto a ella, como dictaba las leyes y normas del Harem.

-Lady Ino- llamo Takara.

-Sultana- reverencio la Yamanaka.

-Después de la Sultana Sakura y sus hijas, las Sultanas Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan, ¿las ordenes de quien se obedecen en el Harem?- consulto la pelinaranja siendo que sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero quería que Hayami la escuchara y muy bien.

-Las suyas, Sultana- contesto lady Ino con total naturalidad.

-¿Y por qué?- enfatizo Takara con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Porque usted es la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero- contesto la rubia, guardándose su opinión para sí misma.

La leal amiga de la Sultana Sakura estaba más que al tanto de todo cuanto la Sultana Takara estaba fraguando para derrocar a la Haseki del Sultan, y si bien la trataba con respeto eso solo se debía a su posición como sirvienta y el protocolo que debía seguir, de lo contrario le daría la espalda en todo momento. Sin lucir menos engalardonada o bella de lo que por cierto era, la Yamanaka—como una y manga encargada del Harem, así como representante de la voluntad de la Sultana Haseki en el Palacio—vestía unas sencilla galas azul oscuro de escote redondo pero conservador, falda de una ola capa y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos; sobre el vestido una elegante chaqueta de igual color, sin mangas, bordada en hilo de plata que firmaba diminutas figuras en forma de lilas a lo largo de toda la tela, escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre y detallada e un grueso margen de pasamanería y encaje lavanda en los bordes de la chueta que bifurcaban e los lados de la tela, y en el dobladillo, cerrada alrededor de su cuerpo por un cinturón de cadena de oro con diminutas incrustaciones de diamantes. Su largo cabello rubio se encontraba recogido en un elegante coleta que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, con un mechón que caía sobre el mismo lado de su rostro, cubriendo ligeramente uno de sus ojos y adornado por una diadema de seda dorada que sostenía un largo velo azul que precia resaltar naturalmente los largos pendientes de oro en forma de sarcillos que usaba. La Sultana Takara evidentemente parecía complacida por el grado de obediencia que tenía, pero eso a lady Ino le resultaba insignificante, le era leal a la Sultana Sakura, no a una niñata con aspiraciones ridículas.

-Y si alguna concubina me insulta, ¿Cuál es su castigo?- pregunto la Sultana, enfatizando a Hayami esta vez.

-Si la Sultana Sakura lo autoriza, la ejecución- contesto la Yamanaka con aparente frialdad.

-¿Ejecución?, ¿La insulte?- pregunto Hayami fingiendo ingenuidad. -No…- protesto.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?- rugió Takara avanzando amenazadora hacia ella, -¿Quién eres para no reverenciarme?, ¿Cómo te atreves?- reto con el veneno impregnando su voz, como si se tratara del siseo de una serpiente de cascabel. Eso significa abiertamente un insulto y todos son testigos- señalo sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a ninguna de las presentes, sin apartar la mirada de Hayami que no titubeo al sostenerle la mirada, -o me pides perdón ahora o los guardias se harán cargo, tú decides- sentencio con dureza.

Tratar con gente tonta y estúpida le desagradaba, porque las normas y leyes escritas estaban para seguirse, y no podía alcanzar a entender cómo es que una simple niñata estúpida e insolente con aires de grandeza, ella era al Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, madre del primogénito del mismo y de una Sultana, contaba con el apoyo del Sultan Sasuke, la Sultana Sakura—a quien estaba derrocando—y los miembros de la jerarquía Imperial; desafiarla era una afrenta muy grande y que se castigaría en igual consecuencia. El miedo era un emoción más que habitual y se presentaba de muchas formas, pero aun cuando Takara la estuviera amenazando de aquella forma tan abrumadora e implacable, Hayami no sintió ningún ápice de temor, confiaba en su sentimientos por el Príncipe Shisui que ciertamente había llegado a escribirle poemas catalogándola como el gran amor de su vida, y además creía en las promesas de la Sultana Sakura, sabía que nada podría hacerle la Sultana Takara sin el respaldo de la Sultana Sakura que se encontraba en su contra.

-Su alteza no lo permitirá, no puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana- tuteo Hayami frunciendo el ceño y viéndola con indiferencia…más esas fueron exactamente las palabras que Takara necesito oír para verificar, según su criterio, que estaba actuando bien.

-Guardias- llamo Takara si necesidad alguna de aguar más tiempo.

Sabía lo que significaba esa orden y que no tenía vuelta atrás, pero aun así no tenía miedo, la fe y la lealtad provocaba un sentir realmente extraño en una persona porque, y pese a ser sujetada por dos guardias jenízaros que entraron en el harem ante la orden de la Sultana Takara, Hayami no quería chillar o rogar por su vida, se sentía segura en ese Palacio por obra del amor que le profesaba el Príncipe Shisui y por la bondad de la Sultana Sakura. No le temía a Takara pese al poder que ella poseía, más sabía que para seguir con el plan ideado por la Sultana Sakura tendría que fingir miedo, algo pasaría que le evitaría sufrir la muerte o algún tipo de castigo, lo sentía en el corazón, pero en ocasiones era mejor y más necesario pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Volteando a ver a Takara que parecía más que dispuesta a seguir con su camino y cruzar el Harem para dirigirse sus aposentos, Hayami protesto ante el garre de los guardias, tenía que continuar mintiendo o de otro modo nada serviría para el propósito preconcebido, debía dar a entender que era tonta porque la Sultana Sakura le había dicho que así podría actuar sin temor a represalias. Además, cuanto más hablara o protestara más tiempo ganaría, porque estaba convencida de que algo sucedería.

-Sultana, ¡Sultana, espere!- pidió Hayami, resistiéndose al agarre de los guardias. De forma casi inmediata, Takara se detuvo y volteo a verla con una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro, aparentemente satisfecha, pero Hayami no pensaba reverenciarla si esa era la cuestión a debatir, no cambiaría de parecer. -Perdóneme, soy nueva, no conozco las reglas aún- se excusó Hayami, mintiendo de la forma más convincente.

Esas palabras eran tan satisfactorias de escuchar; las suplica de clemencia y piedad para con alguien que era poderosa, era tan satisfactorio sentirse invencible que Takara no dudo en disfrutar de ello, desviando con sutileza la vita a hacia dos de las presentes, ahí, presentes y como testigos visuales y auditivos se encontraban—para satisfacción de Takara—tanto Seina como Masumi y Akiko a quienes de paso aprovecharía amedrentar para recordarles que estaban por debajo de ella y el poder que sostenía Seina mantuvo la mirada baja, apretando con sutileza sus manos que se mantenían cruzadas sobre su vientre, era tan opresivo vivir en ese estado de terror…desesperante, pero de no ser por la Sultana Sakura sentiría temor, gracias a la Sultana Sakura gozaba de protección, además del hecho de ser madre de un Príncipe, pero Seina igualmente consideraba esa situación como un bochorno inaguantable, porque ni ella ni Masumi, mucho menos Akiko, consideraban haber hecho algo como para ser merecedoras de una ofensa así.

La madre del Príncipe Hashirama lucia radiante en su sencillez, portando unas sencillas galas violeta de escote corazón, cerrado por seis pequeños botones de igual color que iban desde el escote al vientre, de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas y falda de una sola capa pero ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad; por sobre estas galas una chaqueta de igual color, sin mangas y escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre, hecha de gasa y encaje, bordada en hilo de oro para replicar el emblema de los Uchiha a lo largo de la tela, y formado un margen de encaje dorado en los contornos interinos, así como en la caída de la tela y el dobladillo de la falda. Sus largos rizos castaños caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, engrandeciendo con facilidad la sencilla corona de oro, amatistas, cristales y diamantes que iban del purpura al violeta creando una estructura repleta de dijes de flores de cerezo, entre sus largos rizos castaños apenas y eran visibles los diminutos pendientes de oro y diamante en forma de flor de cerezo que usaba, más estaba igualmente presentes. Su hijo era un Príncipe y ella una Sultana, sabía que su deber era protestar y luchar, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de su hijo innecesariamente, quería sostener una existencia pacifica como idealizaba la Sultana Sakura, no quería sembrar el conflicto continuo como Takara y en cuyo caso era mejor guardar silencio.

Masumi, de pie junto a ella hizo igual, únicamente canalizando su frustración e ira apretándose las manos que también mantenía cruzadas por sobre su vientre. La madre del Príncipe Sasuke portaba unas sencillas galas aguamarina de escote bajo y redondo, de mangas holgadas y transparentes hechas e gasa pero que se abrían a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos, y de falda de una sola capa pero ribetead en gas para facilitar el movimiento; por sobre estas galas una chaqueta de terciopelo rigurosamente negro, de escote redondo pero conservador, que cerraba el corpiño hasta la altura del vientre por seis botones de diamante, marcadas hombreras y mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos. Sus largas ondas azabaches caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda a la perfección, ocultando los pendientes de oro y cristal aguamarina en forma de lagrima que usaba, resaltando así la sencilla corona de oro en forma de finas ramas que en su cima recreaba una serie de pequeños capullos de flores de cerezo conformadas por diamantes aguamarina a juego con los pendiente y el vestido. Era mejor guardar silencio y esperar, ellas no eran enemigas, eran aliadas de la Sultana Sakura y sabían que todo sacrificio era poco cuando lo que se ansiaba alcanzar no era sino la paz.

-Tu ignorancia es obvia, por esta vez te perdonaré- admitió Takara, pero ni Hayami ni las presentes se hubieron quedado conformes con esas palabras, ni tampoco creyeron en ellas. -Pero lo que hiciste no quedara sin castigo, que le azoten los pies, con veinticinco creo que aprenderá- ordeno volteando a ver a lady Ino que habría de cumplir su orden.

-Como ordene, Sultana- mintió Ino, reverenciando a la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero.

La Sultana Sakura era muy clara con respecto a sus órdenes y lo que esperaba de ellas, ya que indudablemente no podían ser refutadas, así que no represento problema alguno para Tenten abandonar formalmente su presencia y recorrer los pasillos en dirección al Harem, la Sultana había decidido otorgarle a Hayami una labor muy importante; el ser la Haseki del Príncipe Shisui, o al menos románticamente para ganar más influencia y desplazar así a la Sultana Takara. Las mujeres eran hermosas en el Harem con un propósito de complacencia para con el sexo opuesto, pero eso no era todo, las intenciones e inteligencia importaba y mucho, así que como Hayami era leal serviría que fuera el instrumento a emplear, por ahora, de eso no existía duda alguna. La Sultana Takara, no viendo otro motivo por el que permanecer allí y ya habiendo dado una orden, se retiró en compañía de su séquito, convencida de que se cumplirían sus órdenes, contemplando de sola sayo como los guardias sacaban a Hayami del Harem.

-¿Qué hacen?, ¡Suéltenme!- protesto Hayami, sonriendo interinamente al ver a lady Tenten en el umbral de uno de los pasillos aledaños al Harem y quien solo asintió como señal de que la protegería, -¡Soy la favorita del Príncipe Shisui!- grito, aun continuando con su actuación pero sabiendo que no le sucedería nada.

La Sultana Sakura la estaba protegiendo.

* * *

Emocionalmente hablando, los vínculos emocionales podían resultar una distracción cuando se debía pensar continuamente en un fin en particular y ninguna otra cosa porque significaba—valga la redundancia—una distracción, más Sakura pensaba lo contrario; el amor, la amistad, los sentimientos honestos y puros eran lo que realmente podía fortalecer a una persona, o así es como ella lo sentía y se permitía vivir, además dejando que Aratani—una Sultana viuda e incapaz de obtener más gloria o poder por otros medios—permaneciera en el Palacio Imperial, porque la consideraba como otra más de sus hija y sabía que el sentir era idéntico, además aun cuando no pudiera hacer por Aratani si podía hacerlo por Sumiye y Risa en nombre de la memoria de su hijo Daisuke, quería encontrar a visires potenciales que—en el momento adecuado—pudieran casarse con ellas y garantizarle un futuro seguro, por no aludir el hecho de que Aratani era un apoyo muy importante para su persona y con quien contaba indudablemente y viceversa, porque si bien no las unía la sangre si lo hacían los sentimientos y eso era más valioso que cualquier protestad material que se tuviera en el mundo.

Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, en los aposentos de la Haseki del Sultan, se encontraba la Sultana Sakura que si bien no se esforzaba en resultar realmente halagadora, atraía sin reparo alguno las miradas de todos aquellos que la vieran, envidiando y anhelando su halo angelical que la hacía parecer un ser celestial, tanto por su hermosura como por su bondad. Portaba un sencillo vestido celeste brillante, de escote alto y redondo por sobre la altura de los hombros, así como de mangas hechas de gasa transparente que llegaban a cubrir las manos, y falda de seda ribeteada en gasa que facilitaba el movimiento; por sobre estas galas una chaqueta celeste verdoso, de aspecto metálico, escote corazón levemente más bajo y cerrado en el corpiño por seis botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre donde la falda de la chaqueta se dividía en os, y mangas cortas y ajustada hasta los codos para brindarle un aspecto más riguroso a su imagen. Sobre su largo cabello rosado—recogido tras su nuca—se encontraba un magnifico tocado de oro, esmaltes, diamantes, topacios y zafiros ligeramente alto y de tipo torre para emular el poderío de los Uchiha, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro con un dije de perla en forma de lagrima, pequeños pero que en consonancia con su sola presencia la hacían ver aún más hermosa.

Sentada frente a la Sultana Haseki se encontraba la Sultana Aratani, cuya belleza indiscutiblemente era envidiada por cualquiera que la viera, siendo quizá la única mujer—sin haber nacido con el título de Sultana—que pudiera acercarse en igualdad de belleza a la Sultana Sakura, superando incluso a la Sultana Takara y por mucho. Vestía unas elegantes galas violeta purpureo, de escote en V levemente rebajado, mangas de seda completamente holgadas que llegaban a cubrir las manos que mantenía cruzadas sobre su regazo acariciando distraídamente su sortija de matrimonio, y falda de una sola capa ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad, por sobre estas una chaqueta de encaje y gasa de igual color—escote conservador y cuadrado que se cerraba por nueve diminutos botones violeta, falda que se abría bajo el vientre y mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos-solo que completamente ribetead en hilo y encaje dorado, especialmente en los bordes de las mangas y el borde y dobladillo de la falda. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, —resaltando la cadena de oro con diminutos diamantes incrustados y que sostenía un dije de oro que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha—adornado por una hermosa corona de oro en forma de pétalos de dalias, rosas y jazmines, decorados por diamantes violetas y amatistas, a juego con unos largos pendientes de oro y amatista en forma de lagrima que brillaban contra la luz.

-Me sorprende la agresividad del Príncipe Shisui, jamás espere que hiciera algo así, o al menos no abiertamente- admitió Aratani, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa y desconcierto a la vez.

-Los leones son criaturas magnificas, Aratani, de ser simples cachorros pasan a ser los felinos dominantes del reino animal, no hay depredador más fuerte que sea tanto ágil como inteligente y tan poderoso como sabio- comento Sakura a modo de respuesta, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y, de hecho, aquella comparación era la más acertada a hacer si de un Uchiha se trataba y cuyo orgullo era algo intocable, -pero cuando lastimas a un león, no puedes esperar que no responda de forma agresiva si tiene los medios- relaciono sabiamente con igual coherencia y comparación, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Aratani.

No era su intención, en lo absoluto, ser el foco de conflicto que enemistar a padre e hijo entre si innecesariamente, pero tampoco es como si pudiera evitarlo, al fin y al cabo esta enemistad se había formado sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y desde hacía ya muchos años hasta encontrarse en un punto que aparentemente no tenía retorno, pero Sakura tenía fe en que todo podría solucionarse y en que Sasuke y Shisui podrían ser padre e hijo como no habían podido serlo hasta entonces, pensar en un imposible era la forma de cumplir su sueño, viéndolo no como algo imposible sino como algo por lo que se debía luchar para conseguirlo; con fe, amabilidad, valentía y coraje y tanto Sasuke como Shisui y ella misma tenia estas cualidades, de otro modo no habrían llegado hasta donde estaban. Si bien la participación de Aratani o era lo suficientemente profunda como para conspirar, si estaba al tanto de todo cuanto sucedía, entre ellos las verdaderas intenciones de Takara a quien despreciaba al enterarse de tal puñalada trapera e intuía con facilidad que lo que ella intentaba hacer no era sino envenenar a padre e hijo entre sí, uno contra el otro con el fin de hacerlos enemigos irreconciliables. Takara era una víbora a ojos de Aratani, sonreía por el frente y apuñalaba por la espalda, de poder hacerlo la estrangularía con sus propias manos por haber fraguado semejante plan contra la Sultana Sakura, y ganas no le faltaban para cumplir esta idea. Quien ofendiera a la Sultana Sakura la ofendía a ella.

-Touche, Sultana- contesto Aratani, permitiéndose reír muy escasamente, haciendo sonreír a la Sultana Sakura, -pero de todas formas no podemos ser descuidadas, el Sultan Sasuke podría acabar viendo al Príncipe Shisui como una amenaza- advirtió con temor ante esta muy bien justificada y fundamentada posibilidad.

Si bien el Sultan Sasuke dejaba de ser víctima de las intrigas y mentiras de parte de Takara, —sin saber lo que ella había hecho realmente, como la mayoría de la gente—no podían olvidar que la enemistad entre padre e hijo había iniciado desde la muerte del Príncipe Rai por causa de la presencia de enemigos potencialmente nocivos y que contaminaban la corte y al Imperio con su influencia, y Takara quizá fuera la próxima enemiga enfrentar, peor si era peligro o no eso aún no se decidía. La Sultana Sakura le había pedido un favor, que asistiera a la reunión que sostendría con Naruto Uzumaki, estando igualmente presente la Sultana Mikoto, y había accedido gustosamente a acompañarla, quería serle de ayuda y aliento lo más posible. Conocía a Sasuke y sabía que desbaratar la influencia de Takara tomaría tiempo, pero estaba dispuesta a ser paciente y hacer de intermediaria entre padre e hijo, y aun cuando sus enemigos—Takara-tramaran un estrategia impensable, sabía que lo más drástico a realizar por Sasuke, tanto como castigo como por medida de prevención para proteger a Shisui, no sería otra que encerarlo en el lugar más polémico del Palacio pero en donde estaría a salvo, ella pensaba igual. Esa era un trampa impensable porque nadie pensaría en ello, salvo Sasuke y ella.

-Lo sé, en el peor de los casos lo encerraría en los Kafer, no se atrevería a desairarme de peor forma- predijo la Sultana Haseki, convencida de la lealtad, amor y respeto que Sasuke le guardaba, -y si eso sucediera solo tendríamos que esperar tempo para liberarlo- suspiro viendo asentir a la pelicastaña, alzando una de sus manos y tomando del mentón y besando la frente de Aratani que se sintió conmovida por aquel gesto cariñoso que guardaban entre si desde que había llegado al Palacio hacía ya tantos años. -No soy ajena a los peligros, Aratani, solo estoy anticipándome- tranquilizo con una sonrisa que le contagio a Aratani.

Se había jurado a sí misma, desde que había aceptado permanecer en ese Palacio—como una joven plebeya griega traída a la fuerza desde su hogar—y ser el aliento y guía de Sasuke, así como la dueña del corazón del Sultan; proteger a sus hijos aunque eso implicara su propia vida, no había conseguido cumplir este juramento hasta ahora, pero protegería a Shisui, al precio que fuera y sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

* * *

Lady Tenten había intervenido ante los guardias y sentenciado con poder de mandato y decisión que la Sultana Sakura no toleraría ninguna clase de castigo o afrenta contra Hayami, y los guardias no habían soñado en discutir siendo que su entera lealtad—como jenízaros—estaba dirigida hacia la Haseki del Sultan. Pero del mismo modo en que lady Tenten la había ayudado a evitar un posible castigo, había tenido que retirarse para regresar a sus labores, más prometiéndole que alguien se ocuparía de remplazarla cada vez que no pudiera estar cerca, y con eso Hayami se quedaba tranquila, además de que Takara no sabía que se encontraba indemne, entonces podría fingir y engañarla con mayor facilidad. Manipular la verdad era más divertido entre más lo pensaba. En cuanto cruzo las puertas del Harem, y sin macula alguna sobre su ser, fue atosigada por la mirada de todas las presentes a quienes solo les sonrió, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Akiko que la saludo con un inmediato y efusivo abrazo. Ni la Sultana Seina ni la Sultana Masumi se encontraban presente, y Hayami considero que era mejor así, ellas ya tenían mucho con lo que lidiar por causa de Takara, mientras fueran felices junto a sus hijos estarían bien, o eso es lo que pensaba.

-Estoy bien, gracias- tranquilizo Hayami, rompiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa.

De todas formas y analizándola de arriba abajo como si en algún momento fuese temer ver alguna herida probando que lady Tenten no había conseguido ayudarla, Akiko la ayudo a sentarse sobre uno de los divanes dispersos, situándose inmediatamente a su lado. Quizá hubieran transcurrido un corto lapsus d tiempo desde que se conocían pero—en conjunto con las Sultanas Seina y Masumi—eran buenas amigas y valoraban el no dejarse dividir por los juegos sucios de Takara, siendo sus víctimas, más laidas devotas de la Sultana Sakura en mayor o menor medida, dependiendo como se mirase. En un Palacio como aquel—según la Sultana Sakura le había dicho—la inocencia, amabilidad, generosidad, humanismo, bondad e ingenuidad desparecían en un parpadeo, la crueldad e iniquidad de los muros y quienes allí vivían erradicaban estos sentimientos por completo e impedían la felicidad, pero Hayami estaba convencida de que la intercesión de la Sultan Sakura y su caridad, así como corazón noble y desinteresado, eran la prueba de que aún quedaba humanidad en aquel hermoso pero cruel Palacio, ella era un ángel como todos decían y Hayami lo sabía porque ese mismo ángel la estaba protegiendo y ha evitado que la castigara una arpía venenosa y carente de escrúpulos como lo era Takara.

-Te lo advertí Hayami, debiste ser más lista- recordó Akiko, modificando su " _te lo dije_ ", -agradece la intervención de la Sultana Sakura, no puedes hablarle así a Takara, no sin temer represalias- continuo reprendiendo a Hayami que solo bufo y entorno los ojos ante sus regaños.

-Esto no se quedar así, ella era quien se arrepentirá de haberse metido conmigo- juro Hayami, haciéndose la desentendida ante las palabras de Akiko.

Claro que solo estaba hablando de dientes para afuera, no haría que Takara pagara por castigarla por herir su ego, haría que Takara pagara por ser una mentirosa y traicionar a la Sultana Sakura, porque si algo hería a la Haseki del Sultan Hayami sentía como si la hiriese a ella y más. La Sultana Sakura le había brindado un gesto de aprecio y buena voluntad; recibiéndola cálidamente, cuidando de ella y haciendo todo por garantizar su felicidad y la del Príncipe Shisui pese a las circunstancias adversas que tenían lugar y Hayami se sentía infinitamente agradecida por ello, y consideraba que la mejor forma de retribuirle todo lo hecho hasta entonces era siéndole enteramente leal y de todo corazón, estaba decidida a serlo. Irrumpiendo en la aparente discusión, Hayami levanto la mirada en cuanto una figura hubo hecho acto de aparición en el Harem, la había visto muchas veces pero habían interactuado poco entre sí, se trataba de lady Yugito, al doncella de mayor confianza de la Sultana Izumi, quizá ella fuera el " _reemplazo_ " que lady Tenten había aludido, más no podía saberlo, no sin que ella se lo dijera.

-Lady Yugito- reconoció Hayami al verla aparecer.

-Vine tan pronto como pude, Tenten no podía encargarse así que me designo a mí- declaro Yugito inmediatamente tranquilizando a Hayami que sonrió al corroborar que sus pensamientos eran correctos. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- consulto ya que estaba enterada de muy poco, o muy parcialmente mejor dicho.

-Fue la Sultana Takara, esta pobre apenas llego y ya le mando a azotar los pies- contesto Akiko de inmediato y sin dudar en hablar, pero Hayami no quería escuchar el nombre de Takara, le resultaba molesto como el cascabel de una serpiente y casualmente lo parecía.

-Basta, Akiko- corto Hayami, no teniendo el humor para pensar en ello. -¿Podría hablar con el Príncipe Shisui? En verdad deseo verlo- pidió con los ojos de cachorrito que solía hacer desde niña cuando ansiaba algo de todo corazón.

Sabía que no podía ver al Príncipe Shisui siempre que lo deseara, eso formaba parte de las reglas del Harem como la Sultana Sakura y lady Ino se lo habían explicado, pero en esos momento deseaba estar junto a él, más estaba dispuesta a aguardar de resultar temporalmente imposible de realizar su petición, no pensaba ser exigente ni nada por el estilo, no era una Sultana como para comportarse así, y aunque lo fuera pensaba ser plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin ningunear a los demás, la Sultana Sakura actuaba así y era respetado por todo en consecuencia respeto a cambio de aprecio, era un intercambio justo. Deseada mentir para complacer a Hayami en ese momento, y decirle que el Príncipe Shisui la recibiría como ella ansiaba pero no era así; él y la Sultana Izumi habían acudido a la Mansión Perla—casi a las afueras de la capital—para supervisar su remodelación como la Sultana Sakura había ordenado que se hiciera para obsequiársela a su nieta Ayame, hija de la Sultana Shina, y cuyo compromiso ya estaba comenzando a planearse, teniendo a muchos candidatos elegibles y muy talentosos. Además era una oportunidad perfecta para que el Príncipe Shisui saliera del Palacio y pudiera pensar con claridad, olvidándose de las enemistades que tenían lugar en el Palacio Imperial.

-Me temo que no, su alteza no está en el Palacio en este momento- contesto Yugito, temiendo tener que decepcionarla, pero esa era la verdad.

-Kami…- murmuro Hayami, haciendo un puchero triste pero ciertamente adorable.

Era triste y decepcionante darse un golpe de cara a la realidad, pero era mejor que la vedad fuer dura, cruda y dolorosa en lugar de agradable, atrayente y ruin, además la verdad siempre se daba a conocer de cualquier forma, ¿De qué servían las mentiras? Aparentemente solo para corromper el alma de las personas. Intentando pensar en alguna posible forma de perder o pasar el tiempo y aguardar al regreso del Príncipe Shisui, Hayami se dispuso a levantarse del diván para intenta pensar mejor mientras caminase, pero no hubo siquiera terminado de erguirse cuando se sintio abrupta y repentinamente azorada por un mareo que la desoriento por completo, siendo apresuradamente sujeta por lady Yugito y Akiko que le evitaron caer. No creía estar dejándose llevar por la decepción o ira en exceso como para que su cuerpo le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero aun cuando lo pensara Hayami no pudo identificar alguna relación entre el mareo y lo que había estado pensando o sintiendo hasta ese minuto.

-Hayami- acudió Yugito.

-Cuidado, rubiecita- apoyo Akiko.

-Estoy bien- tranquilizo Hayami, observándolas a ambas y volviendo a sentarse sobre el diván.

Soltando a Hayami y permitiéndole sentarse, recuperándose así del mareo; ni lady Yugito ni Akiko se hubieron separado por competo de Hayami, en caso de que se sintiera mal y tuvieran que acudir a una de las doctoras—para saber si encontraba del todo bien—o más específicamente al doctor C que no prestaría objeción alguna a examinarla, pero Hayami en lugar de ello se mantuvo tranquila y callada, recuperándose de ese sentir tan extraño, tranquilizando los temores de ambas mujeres. En el Harem existían normas, en el pasado más bien, cuando la Sultana Sakura podía llegar a desconfiar—justificadamente—de la inocencia y lealtad de las jóvenes del Harem, en esos días había ordenado que cada joven del Harem bebiera una medicina para evitar el embarazo, peor como todas eran leales—salvo Takara, evidentemente—tal proceder ya no tenía lugar, así que una repentina suposición no tardó en aparecer en la mente de Akiko que zarandeo sutilmente el hombro de Hayami que volteo verla por causa de este gesto.

-Oye, ¿tu?...- susurro Akiko bajando la mirada hacia el vientre de Hayami que parpadeo confundida, comprendiendo de forma casi inmediata lo que estaba aludiendo.

Desde luego que la idea de Akiko no era disparatada, ya que al fin y al cabo había yacido con el Príncipe Shisui todas las noches desde su primera vez juntos, sin excepción, y si haber consumido nada que le impidiera embarazarse, pero ¿Era posible? Lo pensó y no supo que decir, quizá fueran únicamente imaginaciones suyas…

* * *

La política era un juego de estrategia, era como lanzarle una pieza de carne a depredadores feroces en espera de una respuesta, solo que en la cúspide de esta categorización de depredadores se encontraba un león imponente y gallardo que representaba la autoridad del Sultanato y que había nacido para ostentar tan potestad. Por más que la Sultana Sakura eligiera ser neutral y mantener la paz a cualquier costo sabía que de igual manera debía tramar y confabular por el bienestar de su hijo, hacer que sus aliados obstaculizaran cualquier posible decisión que Sasuke tomara y que pudiera poner en riesgo los planes e ideas que ella tenía, y aún más importante la estructuración del Sultanato según su propia visión. Sakura era consciente de que se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondía, más no conocía otra forma de actuar, no quería actuar totalmente desde las sombras como la Sultanato Mito, no quería ser una asesina como Mei o Rin, quería ser la Sultana que se enfrentase de cara a la luz y que no temiera decir las cosas tal cual eran. Siempre había deseado ser ese tipo de Sultana. Había un lugar en el Palacio en que—en casos así—ella, Naruto y Mikoto, junto a Aratani esta vez, solían reunirse para modificar sus estrategias o decidir si mantenerlas, era un área el Palacio que ya no se usaba un ala reservada para los dignatarios extranjero que permanecieran en el Palacio y que había dejado de emplearse durante el Sultanato del Sultan Izuna cuando los dignatarios ingleses había dejado de tener relevancia en la corte, más en aquella ocasión eran empleados por la Sultana Haseki.

-Los aliados se encuentran en el entorno más bajo, al menos los más confiables, está claro que Suigetsu no pierde oportunidad de influenciar al Sultan- menciono Naruto con sincero desprecio.

De pie frente a las Sultanas se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki que, como siempre, era uno de los mayores aliados con quienes pudieran contar puesto que su neutralidad lo hacía un espía inigualable que tenía un grado de cercanía envidiable con el Sultan, y por ende, un doble agente más que valorado, en todos los sentidos. Sentadas en tres de los elegantes divanes que se encontraban en la habitación se hallaban la Sultana Sakura, su izquierda la Sultana Aratani, y a su derecha la Sultana Mikoto.

Tan hermosa y seria como siempre, la hermosa primogénita del Sultan y su Sultana Haseki portaba unas elegantes pero rigurosas galas color negro hechas de tafetán, de escote cuadrado, con un escote inferior levemente más alto de caída en V, el corpiño—desde el escote a la altura del vientre—se cerraba por obra de cinco botones de oro en caída vertical, horizontalmente adornados por cadenas de oro a cada lado, de mangas ajustadas cerradas en el interior de las muñeca por dos botones de oro, y falda de una sola capa; por sobre estas galas a chaqueta de georgette gris oscuro—casi negro—difusamente bordada en hilo de plata y oro para crear figuras ondulantes peor borrosas que aportaba un aspecto inusual pero sumamente elegante a su vestir, si mangas y con profundo escote en V que se erraba a la altura del vientre para así enmarcar los costados del corpiño. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una magnifica corona de oro ribeteadas en diminutos cristales multicolor, diamantes y ónix sobre una estructura de oro que emulaba figuras semejantes a flores de jazmín a juego con unos pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de ovalo con un diamante ámbar homólogo en su centro y decorado por dos diminutas escamas de oro. Valoraba el amor que Naruto sentía por su madre y estaba allí para ser testigo de que el Uzumaki no se atreviera a cruzar indebidamente las distancias, así como para manifestar su aprobación a este sentir. Era una traición a su padre y eso Mikoto lo sabía bien, pero él había sido quien había lanzado la primera piedra y lo sucedido solo era una consecuencia de sus propios actos.

-Las serpientes siempre son un peligro, especialmente si se las deja vivir- contesto Mikoto ante las palabras del Uzumaki, considerando que hacer para deshacerse de Suigetsu, -creo que en estas circunstancias deberíamos deshacernos de él cuanto antes, madre- puntualizo volteando a ver a la Sultana Haseki.

-Ciertamente, pero aun cuando se trate de un sirviente, no podemos actuar tan apresuradamente, necesitamos evidencia que lo inculpe, eso y una dispensa del Sultan, lo cual no será nada fácil de obtener- rebatió Sakura, consciente de que, por más que lo desearan, no podían obtener todo cuanto se propusieran, siempre existían limitaciones. -En tanto debemos ratificar nuestra lealtad- declaro para todos los presentes haciendo que su hija bufar de forma casi imperceptible, -recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado, Mikoto, siempre se debe estar preparada para lo peor- menciono, no como una reprimenda sino enseñanza.

Sakura era más que consiente de que Suigetsu influenciaba a Sasuke, porque pensaba muy similarmente a Takara y consideraba que el Imperio necesitaba de un Sultan fuerte y brutal, no uno que se dejara gobernar por los sentimientos, pero y si bien Sakura estaba decidida a mantener su propia influencia sobre su esposo, era conocedora de que no podía deshacerse de Suigetsu solo por un tema de diferencia ideológica, era absurdo, y necesitaba que Mikoto lo entendiera puesto que—con facilidad—sabia o intuía que deseaba estrangular al Hosuki personalmente, pero esto no era admisible en lo absoluto. El propósito de la mayoría de los sirvientes—aunque no fuer inéditamente palpable—era sostener influencia y riqueza de manos de las personas más poderosas del Palacio, o más enfáticamente de los miembros de la familia Imperial, pero tristemente este propósito no conseguía ser detectado a tiempo. Si existía la bondad de igual manera la crueldad, si existía la paz igualmente el caos, y si existía el amor igualmente el odio. Las serpientes debían erradicarse mientras aun eran pequeñas…pero evidentemente su madre tenía una estrategia mejor y Mikoto o dudo en obedecerla, aún era joven y tenía mucho por aprender pero en aquello en lo que era vulnerable su madre era fuerte y era su deber aprender de ella.

-Si, madre- asintió Mikoto.

Aratani se mantenía callada al o tener motivo alguno por el que interactuar, solo conformándose con ser conocedora de lo que pasaba. Los jenízaros asiduamente leales a al Sultana Sakura era la mayor fuerza beligerante del Imperio, idolatraban con anhelo y pasión a la Haseki del Sultan cuyo valor consideraban admirable y envidiable por ello mismos de hecho, y sabía que solo bastaba una orden dela Sultana Sakura para que ellos se movilizaran y manifestaran el descontento el pueblo y la Sultana Haseki con un rebelión. Pero, conociendo a la Sultana Sakura como Aratani lo hacía, comprendía que lo que ella menos deseaba eran conflictos y con razón, evidentemente desearía esperar algo más de tiempo y ver que posibles eventualidades tenían lugar. Sería muy fácil para Sakura ordenar que—por la noche—una comitiva jenízara atacar a Suigetsu y le cortaran la cabeza, era muy fácil…pero Sakura intuía que era marioneta de alguien más, le resultaba absurdo que actuara solo y en cuyo caso era mejor seguir el plan original que tenía en mente. Querían empujarla a cometer un error, pero no permitiría tal cosa, tenía que pensar muy bien que hacer y eso afortunadamente lo tenía claro.

-Naruto, ¿recuerdas el plan que teníamos, en cooperación con su Majestad?- consulto Sakura al cabo de un minuto de silencio

-Si, Sultana- respondió el Uzumaki de inmediato.

-Si sucede lo que yo imagino, necesitaremos usarlo, sea cual sea el caso- declaro la Sultan Haseki únicamente.

Su estrategia, de momento, no tenía fallas; estaba manteniendo a Takara al margen de sus actividades políticas, pero haciéndole creer que todo estaba bien. Si a Takara le gustaba atacar por la espalda, entonces recibiría su propia puñalada de manos de su mentora y Sakura no se arrepentía de hacerlo, nadie intentaba pasarla por tonta y se salía con la suya,

* * *

Estaba convencido de que sentía amor por primera vez en su vida, el amor que su madre relataba sentir, esa fantasía sacada prácticamente de un cuento de hadas en que deseaba ser feliz y hacer feliz a alguien aun cuando eso significara su propio sufrimiento, Hayami se había transformado en su felicidad en aquel mundo de sombras, su presencia lo era todo para él y no había conseguido sacársela de la mente ni por un breve instante mientras había estado fuer del Palacio junto a su hermana Izumi. Las órdenes de su madre eran cumplidas al pie de la letra, como siempre, y estaba convencido de que Ayame agradecería encarecidamente ese Palacio solo para ella cuando se casara, pero en esos momentos—paseándose en circulos como león enjaulado—solo podía ansiar que tocaran a las puertas y Hayami apareciera. La noche había caído indudablemente rápido sobre el Palacio y en cuanto había estado libre de responsabilidades había hecho llamar a lady Ino pidiéndole que enviaran a Hayami a sus aposentos. Necesitaba verla como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque en un lapsus tan corto de tiempo se había vuelto el centro absoluto de su existía, lo era todo para él. Leyendo sus pensamientos es que tocaron a las puertas, haciéndolo sonreír de ipso facto.

-Adelante- indico Shisui.

No deseaba nada más que estar frente a su Príncipe, abrazarlo y volver encontrare en su presencia, hacerlo feliz y ser feliz a cambio de ello, era extraño y maravilloso todo cuanto el amor podía provocar en una persona, porque Hayami sabía que amaba a Shisui y era amada a cambio, en ocasiones solo se sabía algo con sentirlo, no se necesitaban pruebas de ello. En cuanto as puertas se hubieron abierto Hayami observo con evidente satisfacción al Príncipe Shisui, quien—a sus ojos—era el hombre más gallardo y bondadoso sobre la tierra. Vestía—por sobre la usual túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta la mecas, hecha de tetan esmeralda—un formal pero elegante Kaftan gris metálico bordado en hilo esmeralda, de mangas cortas hasta la altura de los codos, cerrado por tres botones de oro que iniciaba en la mitad del pecho y terminaban a la altura de abdomen por obra un marcado cuello de terciopelo jade oscuro que creaba un profundo cuello en V, la caída de la tela además hacia destacar las tradicionales botas de cuero color negro que combinaban a la perfección con toda su apariencia. Había visto a muchos hombres en su vida, pero sin importar el tiempo que para, Hayami consideraba que el dueño de su corazón era el único hombre que quería y podría ver, el resto de los hombres del mundo le eran ajenos y no deseaba cambiar su forma de ver el mundo desde que lo conocía a él.

-Alteza- reverencio Hayami con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hayami, ¿leerías para mi hoy? Tu voz consigue relajarme- pidió Shisui, ya que ambos compartían más que intimidad juntos, compartían sus sueños, añoranzas, tristezas y alegrías, eran sinceros el uno al otro en todo.

-Si eso es lo que usted desea, mi Príncipe- acepto Hayami, sin la menor objeción.

Se había vuelto una costumbre para ambos, era como revivir la fábula de las mil y una noches, Hayami le relataba una historia nueva cada día con su voz tan dulce y alegre. En cuanto estuvo frente a Shisui, Hayami no contuvo más sus sentimientos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y siendo plenamente correspondida, no sabía si la suposición de Akiko era acertada o no, fuera cierto o no estaría feliz, lo único que deseaba era vivir el amor que sentía por Shisui y con solo verlo a los ojo—en cuanto ambos rompieron el abrazo—hubo corroborado que él pensaba igual. Sosteniendo la mano de Hayami y sonriéndose el uno al otro, Shisui la guió para que se sentara sobre uno de los divanes de la habitación. Hayami se acomodó la falda en silencio, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se dirigía hacia la estantería y tomaba uno de los libros. Más que inventar una nueva historia, Hayami leía una historia de alguno de los libros que él tuviera y luego de aprenderla la modificaba según su propio criterio, convirtiéndola en una historia inigualable. Sentándose frente a Hayami y entregándole el libro, Shisui se sintió curioso por saber cómo había sido este nuevo día para ella, sabía que el Harem no era un lugar ameno en que recibir, o mejor dicho lo seria de no ser por Takara, y quería comprobar que estuviera bien en todos los sentidos.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- consulto Shisui, curioso y ansioso por saber si ella era feliz como el deseaba que lo fuera

-Junto a Akiko nada puede ser aburrido, me hace reír mucho- rió Hayami, agradecida por su benevolente interés.

-Sí, es muy divertida- sonrió Shisui.

Akiko era su favorita por muchas razones, y su carisma era una de sus mayores características que merecían se elogiadas, por eso disfrutaba de su entera compañía, pero aun cuando supiera que esto era así y confiar en que Hayami fuera feliz, inexplicablemente algo le hacía sentir que las cosas no estaban tan bien como parecían, lo presencia por como Hayami abría el libro y lo ojeaba con distracción, evitando sutilmente su mirada. Seina y Masumi eran realmente agradables, su tranquilidad y amabilidad, así como bondad las hacia personas indudablemente fáciles y amenas de tratar, no necesitaba preguntarlo para saber que Hayami no tenía problemas con ellas, pero el resto de la personal Harem…al igual que a sus hermanos y hermanas, su madre les había relatado su propia experiencia del Harem en su pasado, así que Shisui sabía que Takara podía tener subordinadas que cumplieran sus órdenes por sobornos o lealtad sencillamente, solo esperaba estar equivocándose, pero para que eso sucediera necesitaría que la propia Hayami le contestara y dijera lo que él deseaba oír, pero por sinceridad no complacencia.

-Presiento que hay un pero- supuso Shisui inevitablemente, recibiendo a cambio silencio únicamente. -¿Alguien te agredió u ofendió?- continuo, esperando que a respuesta fuera un no.

-No quiero molestarte contándotelo- negó Hayami, bajando distraídamente la mirada hacia el libro en su regazo y que hojeo en un intento por evadir la conversación.

-¿Quién fue? Dímelo y lo pagara- insistió Shisui, incapaz de controlar su preocupación, tomando el silencio proferido por ella como una especie de respuesta.

No estaba herida, al menos eso tranquilizaba a Shisui, pero de todas formas necesitaba saber quién le había dicho algo, o había intentado hacer algo contra ella, era su favorita y lastimarla merecería un castigo a voluntad, sin importar quién hubiera osado atentar contra alguien cercano o apreciado por él, porque significaba ir en contra de su persona y agredir a alguien como si lo agredieran a él. La sinceridad era importante, y en ese preciso instante Hayami quiso serlo pero implicar a alguien en el proceso no le resultaba satisfactorio, pero…si delataba lo sucedido podría interceder secretamente en nombre e la Sultana Sakura y humillar a Takara como se merecía que sucediera, y meditándolo por unos segundos Hayami llego a la conclusión de que merecía tomar la oportunidad, así que no dudo más y confeso, luego pensaría como disfrutar o lamentarse por ello en consecuencia.

-La Sultana Takara- admitió Hayami finalmente.

Esa fue la única respuesta que Shisui hubo necesitado oír.

* * *

Takara cambio distraídamente la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo, su hijo Itachi ya estaba completamente recuperado pero en esos momentos no estaba con ella; la Sultana Sakura había elegido cenar en privado con sus nietos, algo que a Takara le resultaba molesto evidentemente, su hijo no tenía por qué compartir la mesa con Hashirama y Sasuke que más que hermanos podrían ser sus enemigos en el futuro, porque las vidas de esos niños eran una posibilidad de tormento como la existencia de sus madres, pero por ahora debería de ser tolerante. Si no se sacrificaba aunque fuera un poco, temporalmente, no obtendría nada, y bajo ninguna circunstancia pensaba conformarse con las sobras, o el Sultanato o nada, esa era su decisión y por ningún motivo cambiaría de parecer, ya había llegado muy lejos como para arrepentirse y no deseaba hacerlo. Repentinamente y sin necesidad de una autorización es que se abrieron las puertas de sus aposentos permitiéndole a Hiroshi ingresar, él era el único miembro de su séquito que tenía tal honor y eso se debía algo mucho que Takara confiaba en él, era su mejor amigo después de todo.

-Sultana- reverencio Hiroshi, -su alteza desea verla urgentemente- pronuncio con claro desconcierto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestiono Takara, repentinamente confundida porque Shisui solicitar u ordenara verla sin motivo aparente.

-No lo sé- respondió Hiroshi con impotencia, desconociendo el motivo por el que se requería la presencia de la Haseki.

 _Vaya…_ fue todo lo que Takara pudo pensar ante la creencia de explicaciones, Shisui no la llamaba a su presencia desde hace años, y dudaba que el motivo para hacer fuera cumplir su rol como Príncipe de la dinastía y llamar a su Haseki al menos una noche, no, los problemas que tenían como " _pareja_ " eran demasiado serios como para ignorarse mediante la intimidad y no necesitaba suponer nada para saber que Shisui debía de estar pensando igual. Entonces pensó en Hayami, en el castigo que habría recibido luego de que ella lo hubiera ordenado…en cuyo caso no le resultaría extraño suponer que la rubia se hubiera ido de bocona con tal en meterla en un problema, pero Takara estaba segura de no haber hecho nada malo, lo había hecho valer su autoridad como Sultana y Haseki del Príncipe heredero y eso no era un error sino más bien un deber, puesto que la insolencia debía ser castigada, pero por más que lo pensara no sabía que esperar, lo sabría estando ante Shisui y escuchándolo darle un motivo para llamarla tan repentinamente.

Tendría que obedecer y acudir.

* * *

-Adelante- permitió Shisui en cuanto tocaron a las puertas.

Aun a pesar de lo sucedido Shisui se había mantenido calmado y había ordenado que preparasen la cena para él y Hayami, dándole libre albedrio de pedir lo que ella deseara, junto a ella se sentía en paz y tranquilo, sentía que no tenía por qué tener miedo y estaba dispuesto a tomar la vida de quien sea que osara lastimarla porque la vida de ella-junto con la de su madre y sus hermanas—eran lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo, y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Una de las doncellas presentes sirvió un poco de servet para ambos, volviendo prontamente a su lugar junto a las puertas donde estaba su compañera. El ambiente era tranquilo pero tenso al mismo tiempo, Shisui levanto la mirada en cuento las puertas se abrieron por obra de los leales jenízaros que estaban atestados en el exterior, permitiendo así el ingreso de la Sultana Takara que de inmediato reparo en la presencia de Hayami que le sonrió con falsa camaradería. Claramente habría problemas, pero Takara decidió ignorarlo, reverenciando debidamente a Shisui y permaneciendo estoica.

-¿Quería verme, alteza?- consulto Takara en espera de un respuesta tras este llamado.

-¿Quién eres, Takara?, ¿Qué autoridad crees tener para inmiscuirte con una de mis favoritas?- cuestiono Shisui sin molestarse en responderle, necesitando una explicación del porque para haberse tomado atribuciones que no le correspondían y jamás le corresponderían.

Hayami había salido co bien de un posible castigo y eso solo se debía a que su madre la había protegido y lo seguiría, de otro modo…no quería siquiera pensar en lo que podría haberle ocurrido sin que él pudiera haber hecho algo para protegerla, Takara estaba cuando los límites de las mentiras, Hayami era honesta y lo único que hacia Takara no era más que subyugarla y ningunearla como hacía con Seina, Masumi y Akiko, pero no lo conseguiría, Shisui lo impediría a toda costa, no había podido evitarles semejante disgusto a Seina, Masumi y Akiko, pero si se lo evitaría a Hayami. No aparto la mirada de Hayami, y a juzgar por la palabras de Shisui parecía intacta de cualquier tipo de golpe o castigo…así que su orden no había sido cumplida, era algo verdaderamente lamentable puesto que era el deber del personal del Palacio servirle como cualquier otra Sultan, aún más siendo la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, ¿Qué creían que hacia al ignorarla? Ella no era cualquier persona, tenía poder y autoridad y eso no podía ni debía ser ignorado, necesitaba hablar con la Sultana Sakura para salir de ese problema, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada más que permanecer allí y defenderse en ese momento.

-Las reglas del Harem son claras, esta mujer me insulto, yo soy tu Haseki- justifico Takara, sabiéndose a salvo por el protocolo que seguía al pie de la letra con tal de ser invulnerable.

-Como le dije alteza, todo son calumnias, yo no hice ni dije nada que pueda considerarse irrespetuoso- se excusó Hayami que aparentemente ya había conseguido convencer a Shisui que su versión de los hechos era la correcta. -Pregunte a todas, todas tienen quejas de la Sultana Takara, si alguna quiere acercarse a usted, ella les hace la vida imposible- culpo observando despectivamente a Takara y defendiendo así la integridad de la Sultana Sakura.

-Alteza…- intento intervenir Takara, en pro de defenderse ya que nadie más lo haría por ella.

-Suficiente, ya no soporto escucharte- corto Shisui, silenciándola. -Eres igual que mi padre, crees que tus decisiones son más justas por tu propio egoísmo-insulto venenosamente, despreciando este actuar y cuyo valor parecía ser obtenido de su padre, el Sultan. -No olvides quien eres y de dónde vienes, recuerda que no eres más que una concubina ucraniana, nada más-desdeño despectivamente y con repulsión.

Hayami no dudo en que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, en que Shisui merecía hablarle de esa forma a Takara, no era agradable escuchar esas palabras en el sentido tácito de la frase, pero sabía que era justo, humillación por humillación, la Sultana Sakura merecía que le fuera restituida su dignidad a cambio de que la de Takara fuera pisoteada. Esas palabras cargadas de odio no fueron importantes para ella, o al menos no en ese sentido, pero ciertamente si e clavaron en su pecho como una daga, llamándola _esclava_ y _ucraniana_ , esas palabras que tanto detestaba que le fueran adjudicadas. Ya no era la misma esclava que había sido traída al Palacio por los piratas y vendida al Imperio de os Uchiha, había olvidado todo lo referente a su pasado, dispuesta a empezar de nuevo en esta tierra desconocida que había prendido a llamar su hogar, se había jurado llegar a la posición más alta de todas para no volver a ser una víctima de nadie y estando dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para lograrlo, ser humillada de aquella forma no era algo que fuera a permitir.

-¿Considera adecuadas esas palabras para su Haseki que le ha dado un hijo y una hija, aún más frente a una simple prostituta barata?- cuestiono Takara, implicando abiertamente a Hayami, sin reparo alguno.

En ese momento y hablándole a Hayami así, Takara se consideraba a sí misma como alguien invulnerable, era una Sultana y Hayami una burda concubina, nada más, ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo si el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura estaban de su lado? Hayami debía de inclinarse ante ella, no lo opuesto. Shisui, que se había resignado o preparado para escuchar que Takara se disculpara, se sintió personalmente ofendido, volteando ver Hayami que se tragó semejante ofensa, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose con disgusto el labio inferior, no le correspondía protestar ante aquellas palabras porque resultaría innecesario, pero ciertamente nadie jamás la había insultado de esa forma ni creía merecerlo, pero eligió que lo mejor en ese momento no era sino guardar silencio. Pero si ella pensaba así, Shisui pensaba de un modo totalmente opuesto; había esperado una disculpa, había esperado que Takara fuese capaz de reconocer su error, pero evidentemente ese no era el caso, justo como su padre Takara creía que si hacia algo estaba bien, que debía de ser comprendida y no contradicha sin importar lo que hiciera, así que—y pensándolo bien—tendría que lidiar con ella del mismo modo en que ella parecía desear se tratada.

-Es obvio que no aprenderás con nada- mascullo Shisui con disgusto, levantando la mirada hacia las doncellas presentes. -Ustedes, retírense- despidió a las doncellas que, reverenciándolo, dejaron la jarra con servet sobre el inmobiliario, procedieron a retirarse. -Esta noche…serás nuestra sirvienta- sentencio en tanto las puertas se cerraron.

Si lo que Takara deseaba era que se le diera a respetar, la única forma—y eso Shisui lo había aprendido de su madre—era aprender personalmente de los errores, y la mejor forma era recordándole que aun cuando fuera una Sultana era un esclava porque no había sido emancipada, ni siquiera podía compararse con Aratani que era una mujer libre y—mediante sus hijas Sumiye y Risa—una Sultana del Imperio Uchiha en todo menos en sangre. Esta vez la expresión de completa confianza y suficiencia se desvaneció por completo del rostro de Takara, como si aquello que estaba escuchando fuera una burla y de hecho lo era de cierto modo, ¿Ella, una Sultana Haseki, designada a ser una sirvienta? No, aquello no estaba permitido, Shisui no podía obligarla a hacer algo semejante. Hayami entreabrió los labios a causa de la sorpresa pese a encontrarse sentada junto a Shisui, había esperado que dijera algo para ayudarla, pero…no, no había llegado siquiera a imaginar que la sentencia a cumplir fuera exigirle u ordenarle que fuera la sirvienta, de ambos.

-Shisui…- intento protestar Takara, deseando que le evitara semejante ofensa

-Muévete- ordeno Shisui, sin desistir de su empeño.

Si lo que Takara quería que hiciera fuera cambiar de opinión, Shisui no pensaba hacerlo y lo manifestó tomando su copa de la mesa—ante la atenta mirada de Hayami y Takara—vaciándola sin cuidado o reparo alguno para que el contenido cayera sobre la alfombra. En ese momento Takara se sintió igual de oprimida de como recordaba haberse sentido al estar en el mercado de esclavos cuando era ofrecida como un animal vender al mejor postor, analizada con ojos críticos y degradada a poco menos que un objeto, alguien sin libertad e individualismo…no podía creer—interinamente, claro, ya que no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo—haber caído tan bajo por culpa de alguien, y ese alguien en ese momento no era otra persona que Hayami. Resignada a sufrir interiormente en ese momento, Takara se mostró indiferente, dirigiéndose hacia el inmobiliario en donde las doncellas habían dejado la jarra con servet que sostuvo contra su cuerpo, regresando hacia la mesa y apretando disimuladamente, con toda su fuerza, el mango de la jarra en espera de así liberar su frustración mientras llenaba la copa de Shisui.

Estaban pisoteando su orgullo, pero eso no se quedaría así...

* * *

Hiroshi se mantuvo siente y pensativo mientras aguardaba fuera de los aposento del Príncipe Shisui, tras él y aguardando de igual manera se encontraban las doncellas de la Sultana Takara, a un par de pasos más lejos las doncellas que se habían encontrado en el interior hacía ya mucho tiempo, debía de haber pasado un hora desde que la Sultana Takara había ingresado por la petición del Príncipe Shisui que había solicitado su presencia, pero Hiroshi no alcanzaba a entender porque habían salido las sirvientas o porque es que la Sultan permanecía tanto tiempo allí. Repentinamente escucho el ruido de una serie de golpes contra el interior de la puerta ante lo que los leales jenízaros acudieron en el acto, abriendo las puertas y permitiendo así que al Sultana Takara abandonase la habitación. Evadiendo la mirada de las sirvientas que quizá pensaran en verla burlescamente o decirle algo, Takara se dirigió de forma inmediata hacia Hiroshi que a observo preocupado, lucia visiblemente dolida y le resultó extraño verla voltear para ver que las sirvientas no se estuvieran riendo de ella. Jamás la había visto así y lo peor es que no sabía el motivo tras este comportamiento.

-¿Sultana, está bien?- se preocupó Hiroshi.

-Dile a las sirvientas que mantengan la boca cerrada, nadie puede saber lo que paso esta noche- ordeno Takara con su voz sutilmente quebrada.

No necesitando una respuesta como moneda de cambio ante aquella orden, Takara avanzo por el pasillo siendo inmediatistamente seguida por Hiroshi y sus dos doncellas, quería regresar a sus aposentos, llorar en solitario y dormirse abrazando a su hijo, ¿Porque había tenido que soportar aquella afrenta? Solo se había comportado como se suponía que debía de hacer una Sultana, dándose a respetar, ¿Por qué Hayami parecía ser más valorada repentinamente? La Sultana Sakura tenía que…no, debía hacer algo para ayudarla, era su seguro, ella y el Sultan Sasuke con toda seguridad la ayudarían y le evitarían pasar por algo así por segunda vez. Hiroshi solo podía inferir, por el comportamiento de la Sultana Takara, que Hayami la había acusado por haber ordenado que la castigaran, más algo le decía que esto podía y no podía ser así, pero sentía que algo faltaba para que pudiera comprender su comportamiento tan inusual. Había conocido a la Sultana Takara por años, pero jamás la había visto actuar así, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-No dirán nada- prometió Hiroshi, dispuesto a intervenir por ella, -pero no sabemos si Hayami mantendrá la boca cerrada, hablará de ello para vanagloriarse- supuso conociendo o juzgando a la favorita del Príncipe Heredero.

Takara detuvo su andar en medio del pasillo, volteando a ver a Hiroshi, sabiendo que podía confiar en él, necesitaba decirle a alguien todo cuanto había tenido que aguantar en ese momento, dentro de los aposentos de Shisui teniéndolo a él y a Hayami como verdugos. Nadie la había regañado o criticado por su forma de actuar desde que había llegado al Palacio, aprendiendo que lo mejor era guardar silencio hasta saber lo suficiente al respecto de algo, ya no era la misma adolescente que había llegado al Palacio desde Urania, era una Sultana y sin embargo su dignidad seguía siendo igual de fácil de pisotear como si no fuera nada, solo algo insignificante, ¿Cómo era posible siquiera que algo así le sucediera? Lo único que deseaba en ese momento y de todo corazón era que Hayami se fuera del Palacio Imperial y estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera para lograrlo porque su verdadera desdicha había dado inicio desde que había llegado del brazo de Shisui.

-Esa mujer se quejó de mí, Shisui me regaño y obligo a que yo fuera su sirvienta- admitió Takara para horror de Hiroshi que no hubiera sido capaz de imaginar algo así. -Los dos me humillaron como nadie jamás lo había hecho, nadie me llamaba _ucraniana_ desde que llegue a este Palacio, fue denigrante- sollozo, conteniéndose para no parecer débil.

-No se preocupe, Sultana- tranquilizo Hiroshi, esperando serle de cualquier tipo de ayuda. -¿Quién es Hayami? Primero debemos encargarnos de otras cosas y luego será el turno de ella- sosegó, más que dispuesto a enfrentarse ante quien fuera necesario por ella.

-Yo no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que esa mujer, quiero que se vaya Palacio, ¡ahora mismo!- exigió Takara, fúrica a más no poder.

Siguió con su camino sin voltear ni una sola vez, no quería más excuso lo quería que Hayami se fuera y pronto.

* * *

Un nuevo día hubo dado inicio en el Palacio Imperial cuya monotonía era seguida por el trasfondo y sucesión inmutable del tiempo, nada ni nadie parecer verse afectado por esta medida cronológica, era como si todos vivieran en una época de prosperidad eterna, aunque claramente la verdad era otra. Izumi acompaño a su hermano Shisui mientras ambos abandonaban los aposentos de este siendo inmediatamente reverenciados por Yugito que estaba esperándolos. Hayami había acudido muy temprano esa mañana brindándole un excelente animo a su madre al decirle la afrenta hecha a Takara y que la Sultana Sakura agradecía de todo corazón, Izumi no iba a mentir; estaba igual de feliz que su madre por aquel suceso, pero…y eran un gran pero; no era correcto que una Sultana Haseki-aun Takara-fuera agredida de ese modo, no es como si fuera a pedirle a Shisui que se disculpara con Takara, pero solo quería que fuera consciente de que no siempre estaba bien actuar al azar sin pensar en las consecuencias, aun cuando ella deseara haber podido-de todo corazón-ser una mosca en la pared y ser testigo de este suceso.

Tenía que acudir a la reunión del Consejo, esa era la razón por la que su madre le había pedido a Izumi que fuera a verlo tan temprano, y de hecho Shisui se sentía del humor adecuado para hacerlo; Hayami le había comentado la noche anterior que estaba albergando la sospecha de un posible embarazo que esperaba ratificar pronto y que lo hacía inmensamente feliz, justo cuando creía que no podía ser más feliz por tener a Hayami sucedían noticias así, estaba convencido de que significaba algo, solo que aún no alcanzaba a entender del todo lo que era. Por sobre la usual túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, hecha de tafetán gris oscuro, el Príncipe Heredero portaba un elegante Kaftan de seda gris oscuro de cuello en V cerrado por encima del centro del pecho, enmarcado por un grueso cuello que se enmarcaba posteriormente, hecho de terciopelo negro que igualmente decoraba el borde de las cortas mangas hasta la altura de los hombros, errado en el pecho por cuatro botones de oro en caída vertical hasta la altura del abdomen decorados horizontal y paralelamente por cadenas de oro y afianzado a su cuerpo por un fajín de seda color negro con un broche central que replicaba el emblema de los Uchiha y que permitía una elegante ciada de la tela haciendo vistosas las botas de cuero que usaba abajo el atuendo.

Por otra parte y sin dejarse opacar por su galante mellizo, la Sultana Izumi destilaba hermosa en una elegantes pero muy femeninas galas rosa suave de escote corazón cerrado por seis botones de oro que iba desde el escote—enmarcado por hilo de oro y que separaba el centro del corpiño de los laterales—hasta la altura del vientre, los lados del corpiño así como la falda superior y las mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—interinamente cerrada por dos botones de oro—estaban bordadas en hilo gris aperlado para replicar diminutas pero hermosas figuras de flores de cerezo oscureciendo la tela en un matiz grisáceo, unas mangas superiores—totalmente isas y desprovistas de bordado alguno—holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros enmarcaban los brazos cubriendo parcialmente las mangas inferiores, y a juego se encontraba un cuello posterior ligeramente alto hecho de seda y encaje ros que enmarcaba el largo cuello de la Sultana. Su largo cabello castaño plagado de rizos estaba elegantemente peinado en una coleta que ciaba sobre su hombro derecho, permitiendo que unos rebeldes pero encantadores rizos escaparan de su peinado y enmarcaran los contornos de su rostro, resaltando así la encantadora corona de oro que emulaba flores de jazmín, ribeteadas en diminutas perlas y diamantes que destellaban con la luz, así como un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de flor de jazmín con tres pequeñas perlas que actuaban a modo de pétalos, y sin joya aluna alrededor de su cuello.

-Izumi, Takara no me dejo otra opción- apremio Shisui obteniendo un bufido de parte de su hermana, -además jamás te has llevado con bien con ella, no sé porque la defiendes- debatió, confundido por su repentino e inentendible acto de defensa en pro de Takara.

-No es por Takara, Shisui, pero el punto es que ella es una Sultana, madre de un Príncipe y encima de ello tu Haseki- discutió Izumi que si bien no sentía aprecio alguno por Takara, reconocía que parte de lo sucedido la noche anterior no estaba bien, -no importa lo que haya hecho, no es correcto forzarla a ser una sirvienta, no puedes romper las reglas de ese modo- regaño, intentando hacerlo comprender su error.

-No sigas, Izumi- pidió Shisui entornando los ojos, -comienzas a sonar como nuestro padre- desdeño.

Gracias a Hayami estaba de buen humor, el apoyo y respaldo de su madre que—al igual que Izumi y un limitado grupo de personas—sabia de las confabulaciones de Takara conseguía sosegarlo, no deseaba llenar su mente de las restrictivas palabras de su padre que apelaba al prestigio Imperial y al deber, su madre siempre le había inculcado que la normas estaban para seguirse puesto que habían sido creadas y estipuladas antes que el nacimiento de ellos y por ende lo correcto era seguirlas, pero aferrándose con ecuanimidad a los sentimientos, no quería ser como su padre y cumplir todo de forma dictatorial, quería mantener sus sentimientos y—si es que llegaba a ser Sultan—seguir siendo quien era ahora, no quería cambiar. Como si le hicieran cosquillas, Izumi no consiguió contener su risa ante aquella comparación, sabía que en ocasiones manifestaba su carácter—como su padre—al dejarse guiar por el protocolo y seguir las reglas, pero no esperaba ser tan obvia; bueno, para evitar asemejarse tanto a su padre, era mejor—entonces—que guardara silencio, al menos por ahora, después de todo…Takara estaba cosechando lo mismo que había sembrado.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres, no diré nada- accedió Izumi, riendo ante la comparación.

Al menos Shisui era feliz y Takara estaba siendo desenmascarada, peor sería nada.

* * *

 **PD:** hola :3 aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo que a punto estuve de o subir porque tuve que reicinicar mi cmpuador a ultimo minuto y temi que se hubiera borrado, pero afortunadamente no fue así :3 como siempre espero ser capaz de satisfacer sus espectativas :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y con quien me disculpo de todo corazón:3), asi como a **Asch** (cuyas palabras ame sinceramente, admitiendo que incluso yo quiero estrangular a **Takara** , y con respecto a su idea de **Sasuke** ; temor decir que en ocasiones lo que esta roto no puede repararse y eso es lo que pasara entre **Shisui** y él/pero ademas le pregunto si le gustaría que le dedicase alguno de los posibles nuevos fic y de ser así que nombre cual), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho, al igual que la portada)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada, portada ya hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos, así como la portada)

 **-Cazadores de Sombras: Los** **Orígenes** (historia ya visualizada, con prologo y portada en proceso)

 **-El Clan Uchiha** (precuela de mi fic " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " narrando la infancia de Sasuke e Itachi así como la historia de sus padres :3)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portada ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)


	46. Chapter 45

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 45

Cuando no se era una Sultana era sumamente difícil mantenerse con seguridad en un Palacio o en un entorno tan hostil como aquel que representaba la jerarquía Imperial, o lo había sido en el pasado puesto que todos—actualmente—gozaba de paz y quietud por el beneplácito de la Sultana Sakura, claro que Takara se asemejaba a una especie de elemento terrorífico por su autoridad, pero comparada con la hermosa y ´angelical Sultana Haseki, Takara le resultaba insignificante a Akiko que realizo la contabilidad de su propio tesoro. Tenía una habitación propio o que, mejor dicho, compartía con Hayami, pero esta estaba cenando junto a Seina y Masumi, así que por ahora Akiko tenía la habitación para ella sola, sentad frente a la mesa en el centro de la habitación y donde contaba afanosamente la fortuna que estaba formando en pro de su propio futuro, si es que el Príncipe Shisui se cansaba de ella en algún momento. La presencia de Akiko era muy apreciada por los miembros de la elite social, sobre todo por la Sultana Sakura y el Príncipe Shisui, siendo la Sultana quien mayormente la valoraba y la dotaba de beneficio, ajuares, joyas y dinero, de hecho…trataba bien a todo el mundo y Akiko solo podía sentirse feliz de ser participe la bondad de la única mujer en la historia del Imperio y que era catalogada como un ángel con forma humana, bueno, si es que ya de por si no era un auténtico ángel.

Ciertamente no era una Sultana, su calidad o estatus social como favorita del Príncipe Heredero no había variado en ninguna medida desde su llegada al Palacio, ciertamente gozaba del favoritismo, aprecio y amistad de la Sultana Sakura. Vestía unas sencillas pero halagadoras galas de seda y gasa blanca, de escote redondo con un escote inferior de tipo falso hecho en gasa y de caída en V, el corpiño se cerraba por doce diminuto botones blancos, las mangas eran ajustadas hasta los codos donde se volvían traslucidas y acampanadas hasta cubrir las manos, con falda de seda ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad; por sobre el vestido usaba una chaqueta de tafetán borgoña, sin mangas y de escote en V que se cerraba unos centímetros bajo el escote, cerrado a su cuerpo por tres botones de color negro al igual que un cinturón de cadena de plata y que permitía una agraciada caída hasta la altura de las rodillas por su longitud, y el cuello estaba ribeteado en piel dorado claro como si fuese crema. Su largo cabello rubio se encontraba recogido en una sencilla coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho, resaltando con mayor facilidad la diadema de tipo medieval que se encontraba alrededor de su frente—hecha con una fina cadena de plata—y que dejaba caer un dije en forma de flor de cerezo con un diamante rosa en forma de lagrima, con pendientes a juego. Todo este ajuar tan halagador era, indudablemente, uno de los muchos obsequios que la Sultana Sakura le había otorgado, por supuesto. La calma nunca se mantenía en el Palacio, siempre había algo que la interrumpía, y aun sabiendo esto Akiko no pudo evitar sorprenderse y asustarse a la vez en cuanto las puertas de su habitación se abrieron por obra de lady Ino, impulsando a Akiko a cubrir su preciada fortuna de la mirada de la encargada del Harem…pero era muy tarde, ella ya lo había visto.

-Lady Ino- jadeo Akiko, intentando mantener la compostura y sonar lo más cordial posible, -¿Por qué entra así?- pregunto fingiendo normalidad, sonriéndole y cubriendo con sus brazos su montoncito de monedas y oro.

La encargada del Harem y leal amiga y servidora de la Sultana Sakura, lucia rigurosa como no había luciendo en ocasiones anteriores, aunque tal vez la razón fuer la certera y silenciosa—desconocida por muchos—enemistad ente la Sultana Sakura y al Sultana Takara y de la cual era más que conocedora, como unos cuantos. Portaba unas severas galas gris azulado de conservador escote en V que cerraba el corpiño por nueve diminutos botones que iban desde debajo el busto hasta la altura del vientre, falda de una sola capa hecha de seda y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, por obre este vestid una elegante chaqueta de igual color solo que de escote redondo y un tanto más bajo, cerrado bajo el busto por cinco botones de cuna de plata y ónix en el centro, con marcadas hombreras, sin mangas y falda que se abría bajo el vientre por obra un cinturón de cadena de plata con incrustaciones de diamante que cerraba la chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo. Su largo cabello rubio caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre su hombro izquierdo, peinado de lado para que uno de sus mechones cubriera ligeramente parte de su rostro, y adornado por una diadema de oro que replicaba diminutas lilas y flores de cerezo ribeteadas en diamantes y con un par de diminutos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima.

Hayami había declarado frente a la Sultana Sakura a la posibilidad de encontrarse embarazada, cosa que se comprobaría esa misma anoche mediante una de las parteras, cuando el resto de las jóvenes del Harem estuvieran dormidas para evitar los gestos curiosos en demasía. Pero, de todas formas, el Príncipe necesitaba pasar la noche con alguien, no era una obligación en términos precisos, pero…la reunión del Consejo Real de aquel día y los demás asuntos a tratar lo habían extenuado justificadamente así que era necesario que—esa noche-estuviera acompañado de alguien cercana a él, y casualmente la Sultana Sakura tenía a alguien perfecta ne mente, alguien que brillaba por su carisma y brillante personalidad, e Ino no hubo dudado en acudir a Akiko de inmediato sin importar que le hubiera tomado tiempo dar con su ubicación ya que era alguien bastante ágil pese a su aspecto, y no tenía problema en esforzarse para encontrarla con tal de cumplir las órdenes de la Haseki del Sultan, solo que no pensaba encontrarla contabilizando una fortuna igual o incluso superior a la que ella misma poseía. Era sabido que al Sultana Sakura era caritativa, pero Akiko sin duda alguna no solo estaba ahorrando estos beneficios sino todos o gran parte de los que había recibido hasta la fecha, parecía temer ante las posibilidades que traía el futuro y por causa de la Sultana Takara, Ino debía admitir que comprendía como sentía eso y la comprendía, pero aun así la Yamanaka no pudo evitar observarla boquiabierta a causa de la sorpresa, por mera impresión, desde luego.

-Por Kami, ni siquiera el tesoro Imperial tiene tantas monedas- reacciono la Yamanaka.

-Exagerada- se quejó Akiko, frunciendo el ceño, continuando co su albor, -¿la Sultana Takara se baña en oro y a usted le impresionan mis moneditas?- bromeo con un deje de frivolidad al referirse a Takara que ciertamente ya se declaraba a si misma madre Sultana. -Aunque soy yo la que merece todo ese oro- murmuro para sí misma, no con exigencia sino sapiencia.

No ambicionaba influencia o poderío socia si es que muchos pensarían inculparla o denigrarla por ambicionar eso y lo cierto es que no le interesaba el poder o gloria jerárquica, lo que realmente deseaba era pasar más tiempo con el Príncipe Shisui, así como lucir radiantemente hermosa a sus ojos, deseando poder lucir joyas y galas tan excelsas como Takara, Seina y Masumi, había sido traída al Palacio por y para él, no tenía a nadie más—salvo la Sultana Sakura—que la protegiera, se sentiría perdida de no ser por él que quizá fuera el único hombre que la consideraba hermosa cuando ni ella misma se sentía así al no ser tan esbelta y engalardonada como las Sultanas del Príncipe Heredero o las mujeres que componían el Harem, pero de todas formas la Sultana Sakura le insistía en que su belleza era única porque su naturalidad y carisma la hacían resaltar de cualquier forma. Si no conociera tan bien a Akiko como la conocía; Ino bien podría inferir que albergaba ambiciones descomunales, pero lo cierto es que Akiko era leal y sincera en su actuar, justo como la Sultana Siena y la Sultana Masumi, así como Hayami, sabía que hablaba de su amor y de lo importante que era el Príncipe Shisui en su vida y esto era elogiado por la Sultana Sakura que se sentía infinitamente feliz e saber que mujeres tan diversas y bondadosas velaban por su hijo, eso le permitía dormir con un ápice de tranquilidad y le hacía ver el futuro con un poco de seguridad.

-¿Y por qué?- se interesó Ino.

-Soy la única en este Harem que hace que el Príncipe Shisui pueda sonreír, sea feliz y se olvide de todos sus problemas- relaciono Akiko ya que jamás se permitía lucir desanimada o preocupada en presencia de su Alteza. -Lo hago más feliz que todas, pero no valgo nada, solo la Sultana Sakura me aprecia- mascullo, sintiéndose inferior aunque tampoco es como si soñase con aspirar a más.

-No pienses así, Akiko, su alteza te está esperando- dio a saber la Yamanaka para alegría e incredulidad de la favorita que prácticamente chillo de emoción como si de una niña se tratase. -Tiene dolor de cabeza- advirtió como obstáculo primordial.

-Su cura soy yo- desestimo Akiko, riendo totalmente convencida de ello ate las palabras de la encargada de Harem. -Descuide lady Ino, puede irse, estaré lista en unos minutos- prometió, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Sea, no hagas esperar a su alteza- rió Ino, procediendo a retirarse, conforme con la respuesta.

Aguardando sentada en su lugar la partida de lady Ino, Akiko se hubo levantado en cuanto las puertas fueron cerradas, juntando a toda prisa sus monedas que bien podía esperar para ser contabilizadas apropiadamente, puesto que lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento no era sino acudir junto al Príncipe Shisui que pedía verla. Encaminándose hacia el arcón junto al cómodo diván que empleaba como cama, Akiko lo abrió dejando en su interior su pequeño saco repleto de monedas de oro; en el interior del arcón se hallaban joyas y diamantes, así como gemas de infinitos colores y encaje bordado en oro…todo aquello era obsequio de la Sultan Sakura, así como unas cuantas piezas de piel dorada, crema y purpura que usaba en ocasiones especiales. Tan pronto como pudo se irguió y dirigió al espejo frente al cual aliso la falda de su vestido y acomodo el cuello de piel de la chaqueta, así como su cabello, siempre se esmeraba en su apariencia pese a lo poco que poseía porque quería lucir aún más bella frente al Príncipe, pero—y eso se o había dicho la Sultana Sakura—la primera base para ser realmente hermosa a ojos de un hombre era considerarse como tal y creer que podía ser todo cuanto soñase con ser, y el sueño de Akiko no era ningún otro más que ser la razón de la facilidad del Príncipe Shisui, y con los consejos de la Sultana Sakura estaba segura de lograrlo

* * *

Vivir en aquel Palacio y ser parte de la jerarquía Imperial enseñaba muchas cosas y la primera de ellas era que nadie estaba totalmente a salvo en el poder si existían otros que pudieran atacar, que todo podían traicionarte y que debías aprender ganar el juego del poder antes de que te apuñalasen letalmente por la espalda, Sakura lo había entendido desde su llega al Palacio cuando solo había sido una adolescente, había comprendido que debía tener dos rotos a mostrar; la de la joven griega que seguía siendo en lo más profundo de su corazón, la madre de los hijos de Sultan y ´ángel del pueblo y la otra era la _Sultana_ ; la esposa del gobernante del mundo, su Haseki, la Regente el Imperio, una mujer a quien todos temían ofender. Para Sasuke, que había nacido formando parte de aquel soberbio Imperio, la traición era lo más esperable de mundo, sabía que ni aun el hecho de que fuera el Sultan lo mantenía a salvo ni a quienes le importaban, pero nunca había esperado que quien resultara ser su peor enemigo no fuera sino la misma persona a quien había considerado una aliada leal durante años y en quien había confiado, por causa de quien había dudado momentáneamente del criterio de su esposa y pasado por alto su opinión…pero ahora cuanto más o analizaba más se daba cuenta de lo manipulador que era Takara cuando la odiaba por haber hecho lo que otras mujeres habían intentado hacer por mucho tiempo; emular a Sakura y fingirse inocentes, porque Takara jamás había sido sincera, toda ella eran solo mentiras, le causaba repulsión siquiera pensar en lo absurdo y tonto que había sido al creerle…de poder hacerlo habría ordenado sus ejecución en ese momento, pero era la madre de un Príncipe y hacerlo estaba prohibido, de otro modo lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

-Las ratas caen en sus propias trampas- mascullo Sasuke, conteniendo su propia ira, ignorando su sentir y anteponiendo el de su esposa a quien le sostuvo la mano, -espero que esto no sea un golpe muy duro para ti, Sakura- admitió, pendiente del sentir de su esposa que se mantenía aparentemente tranquila a pesar de todo.

Confiaba su alma, su Imperio y todo cuanto poseía a Sakura cuyas palabras eran una ley indisoluble, confiaba en cada palabra salida de sus labios y en que fuera honesta, porque ella era todo cuando el resto del mundo no era; honesta, inocente, bondadosa, poseía cada característica digna de elogio y que el resto del mundo jamás podría tener, porque ella era un ángel, así que Sasuke no había osado dudar en lo absoluto cuando Sakura le hubo confesado lo que Takara había hecho y el modo en que tramaba su propia gloria a costa de la de os demás. Sentado junto a su esposa sobre el diván junto a la ventana, el Sultan vestía tan rigurosamente como se esperaba que hiciera puesto que las labores del Imperio y el estado siempre lo mantenían ocupado, portando un Kaftan azul oscuro—por sobre la usual túnica de seda negra, cuello alto y errado así como muñecas justadas e las muñecas—hecho de terciopelo bordado en hilo color negro, con marcadas hombreras y cuello posteriormente enmarcado tras la espalda hechos de cuero color negro, y mangas ajustadas hasta la muñecas, cerradas al interior de las muñecas por dos botones de plata, cerrado a su cuerpo por un fajín azul oscuro que producía una elegante caída de la tela, haciendo visibles las botas de cuero color negro bajo el atuendo. Estaba por demás decir que toda esta estética y su cólera lo hacia una figura intimidantes de observar, aunque—a olas con su esposa—no había nadie que pudiera dar testimonio de esto puesto que al Sultana Haseki se mantenía absolutamente serena.

Sencilla pero inigualablemente hermosa encontraba sentada a su lado su Haseki que opuestamente se encontraba serena como un tempano de hielo e imperturbable como el más perfecto de los cristales, aparentemente sumergida en sus pensamientos mediante su propio silencio. Unas modestas galas azul zafiro oscuro cubrían su figura, de escote redondo y calzado su silueta, cerrado en la espalda por una seguidilla de doce botones que iban desde la espalda hasta la altura de las caderas, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se abrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos, así como falda de una sola capa hecha de seda; por sobre estas galas una chaqueta superior de encaje dorado transparente y ribeteado en diamantes, sin mangas, pero que enmarcaba u escote, creando un profundo escote en V que se erraba bajo el busto y abría bajo el vientre. Su largo cabello rubio se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras la nuca en una coleta plagada de rizos que hacia caer sus ricos casi a la altura de su hombros, adornado por una hermosa corona de oro que emulaba rosas conformadas por zafiros y topacios a juego con uso pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de ovalo con un zafiro homólogo en su centro y de los que pendía un cristal en forma de lagrima, y alrededor de u cuello un guirnalda de oro de la que pendían infinidad de zarcillos en forma de lagrima hechos de zafiros, topacios y diamantes. Estaba satisfecha, como nunca, de que Sasuke finalmente se quitara al venda de os ojos, pudiendo distinguir—justo como ella-que su labor de ahora en más era desbaratar los planes y ambiciones de Takara antes de que se volviera un pigro para ellos, para sus hijos y para el imperio, debían mantener a raya mientras aun fuera posible.

-Lo seria si no lo hubiese visto venir- desestimo Sakura con igual tranquilidad, haciéndole ver a Sasuke lo importante que era mantener la calma y pensar claramente, -cría serpientes y te atacaran, Takara mostró la ambición desde que llego, pero espere que fuera más inteligente- se mofo sonriendo para sí misma, desconcertando momentáneamente a Sasuke, -aunque…no es tan tonta, si hubiera hecho mejor las cosas incluso podría destronarte- aludió, haciéndolo entender el por qué su burla contra la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero.

-Ciertamente- reconoció Sasuke, ya que el primer acto ecuánime de un gobernante era reconocer sus errores y aprender de ellos, -pero yo cuento con algo que ella no tiene ni tendrá jamás, a ti, tu sola presencia sostiene cualquier Sultanato y al imperio- elogio, alzando una de sus manos y acariciando devotamente el rostro de su esposa.

Al momento de ascender al trono—con dieciséis años—había sido el Sultan más joven de la historia en aquel tiempo, y había carecido de la experiencia de sus predecesores que había gobernado provincias antes de ser entronados como Sultanes, pero u miedo e incertidumbre por cometer un error fatal y sucumbir a la crueldad como sus predecesores había desaparecido en cuanto ella había llegado al Palacio, en cuanto había escuchado sus consejos cargados de neutralidad y bondad, y que había seguido de forma incansable. Antes de él, sus predecesores poco y nada habían atenido la voluntad del pueblo, y lo sabía porque las Sultanas jamás habían sido particularmente queridas por la gente, hacía había sido desde la aparición de la Sultana Kaede—esposa del Sultan Hashirama—a quien habían tildado de bruja, a su hija la Sultana Kaori como una intrigante, a la Sultana Kaoru o Miso—esposa del Sultan Tobirama—como antipática y a la Sultana Mito de ambiciosa…pero en cuanto Sakura había llegado el pueblo por primera vez había recibido respuestas, por primera vez estaba feliz al tener a una mujer que atendiera su voluntad, escuchara sus ruegos y velara por ellos que eran el centro de la paz en el Imperio, que fuera amada por los jenízaros que la adoraban por su temple guerrero y u carácter indómito. Mientras ella estuviera viva el Imperio estaría a salvo y contaría con la aprobación de pueblo, estaba totalmente convencido de ello.

-Tienes una mejor idea de mí que yo misma, Sasuke- sonrió Sakura, superada por sus palabras.

-No se trata de arrogancia, pero, estoy seguro de que a mi muerte, o más a la tuya, este Imperio comenzara lentamente a irse abajo- garantizo Sasuke, confiando en que esto era así.

Sasuke por su parte había dedicado su vida a la conquista de los territorios que anteriormente habían pertenecido al Imperio y que alguno de sus predecesores—el Sultan Tobirama, el Sultan Madara y el Sultan Izuna—habían perdido al desatender sus obligaciones legándoles tal potestad a la mujeres o mejor dicho a la Sultana Mito que había intervenido en estas tres oportunidades, y habían carecido de generales militares que pudieran hacer debidamente su trabajo. El por su parte había comandado y dirigido personalmente cada batalla, cada estrategia y taque sin importar que se pensar insignificante y que había terminado por resultar en una avasalladora victoria teniendo a su esposa en la capital actuando como Regente y corroborando sus decisiones al saber de estrategia militar, defendiéndose con la espada como lo haría cualquier hombre. Y Sakura de igual modo lo había olvidado todo, había permanecido a su lado sin pensar en regresar a su hogar, había dedicado su vida a ser la madre de los hijos del Sultan, a hacer feliz al pueblo y disminuir la pobreza, solidificar la relación entre el Imperio y el ejército , había dedicado su vida a la causa del bien y la paz que había sido un mero sueño para los Sultanes anteriores y había visto con agonía y pesar como sus hijos le eran arrebatados hasta que solo le quedase Shisui, había presenciado la guerra y las masacres, la crueldad del mundo y se había ensuciado con esa sangre al tener que ordenar muertes y ejecuciones…pero obtener la paz no era fácil, y ambos sabían que en el futuro su sacrificio seria valorado y comprendido de Principio a fin.

-Tienes razón- reconoció Sakura, meditando mejor la inferencia de él, -no es que seamos soberbios, pero lo hemos dado todo en esta batalla, no creo que nadie, de entre las futuras generaciones, tenga el coraje para hacer todo lo que nosotros hemos hecho y seguir peleando- concluyo, convencida de que tal vez su decisiones pudieran ser vista como crueles o carentes de sentimientos pero era así porque lo correcto no siempre era lo más justo a ojos de todo el mundo.

Sakura al menos no tenía la más remota idea de cómo fuera enjuiciadas sus acciones en el futuro, quizá a consideraran una mujer cruel ya que no había sido como sus predecesoras; las Sultana Kaede y Kaoru que habían vivido por sus hijos, dedicándose a ellos, ella no había tenido tal opción, para ella siempre había existido el Imperio por encima de cualquier otra cosa y quizá en el futuro la vieran como una mujer ambiciosa y malvada que había sacrificado a sus hijos con tal de mantenerse en el poder, pero era lo opuesto; vivía un infierno al recordar día tras día, momento a momento a quienes tanto amaba y que ya no estaban con ella, pero tristemente no podía cambiar las cosas, ese era su destino y estaba resignada a ello pese al sufrimiento demostrado. El apodo o seudónimo de " _el Cruel_ " no era algo de lo que Sasuke pensara en jactarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero si era recocido como tal se debía a la dedicación que había puesto en erradicar la corrupción que había cernido al Imperio por décadas, sus métodos para deshacerse de los traidores y enemigos habían sido brutales y lo sabía bien, era consciente de ello, pero en ocasiones era fundamental precisar del miedo para que las personas comprendieran que ciertas formas de comportamiento o decisiones acarreaban la desgracia y merecían un castigo, solo así podía contar con que se cumplieran las leyes, era necesario tomar esa clase de decisiones.

-En ese caso solo debemos dejar una estructura que no se derrumbe a la primera oportunidad- secundo Sasuke ya que ese era el único propósito que les quedaba por concretar.

Quizá fuera algo apresurado o precipitado decir aquello porque ambos aun eran jóvenes—no tanto como hacía más de veinte años atrás—pero era su deber velar que la siguiente generación fuera lo deseado para que el Sultanato se mantuviera en férreo control y la justicia fuera perdurable como ellos habían intentado hacer, la ley del fratricidio ya no gobernaría a nadie entonces, no como parecía continuar haciéndolo en esos días, y había que la única forma de dejar todo en paz era destruyendo las mayores adversidades, legando una paz abismalmente inquebrantable. Su era como Sultan y Sultana Haseki no duraría para siempre, inevitablemente, poco a poco su influencia habrá de ser cedida a alguien más pero era necesario concluir quien era merecedor de tal carga, era imperativo hacerlo. Si Shisui no podía cumplir como Príncipe Heredero el cargo pasaría a Itachi como su hijo mayor y en cuyo cao Takara ganaría influencia en vez de perderla, eso y que podría manipular con facilidad a su hijo sin reparo alguno, y en cuyo caso el sucesor al trono seria Hashirama que gracias a su leal madre—la Sultana Seina—era diez mil veces más confiable, justo como su hermano Sasuke, —hijo de la Sultana Masumi—todo era simple estrategia y medidas de precaución, no podían fallar, no cuando el desenlace de la historia se hallaba en un punto tan crucial.

-¿Listo para mañana?- corroboro Sakura, ya que el plan debía ponerse en marcha.

-¿Y tú?- cuestiono Sasuke a modo de respuesta.

Decir que estaban desprotegidos era una burla, eso Sasuke lo sabía bien puesto que Sakura solo le confesaba algo así cuando ya tenía una estrategia con que deshacerse del problema o minimizarlo y lo sabía porque y le había explicado el plan que tenía en mente con que exponer a Takara y hacer la enemistad secreta una lucha sin cuartel de la que él deseaba participar y recordara a Takara que ella era una esclava y que el Imperio le pertenecía a ellos, ella no podría obtener nada, menos ambicionando algo tan colosal como lo era el rango de Madre Sultana mientras el actual Sultan—él mismo—aun estuviera vivo y plenamente consciente de sus facultades. Cuando una idea surgía en su mente, Sakura no se daba por vencida hasta cumplir y este plan tendría lugar mañana mismo, no tenían por qué esperar más, era un media bastante osada a tener en cuenta en comparación con sus artimañas anteriores, pero así como era osada era eficiente, resultaría un engaño tan grande que Takara quedaría expuesta, sentenciándola a lidiar con el odio y enemistad de todos los miembros de la familia Imperial y eso era justo lo que Sakura ansiaba obtener. Sus aliados de mayor confianza ya estaban al tanto así como el ejército jenízaro y el pueblo que igualmente habrían de participar de aquella treta. No tenía absolutamente nada de lo que arrepentirse, porque si titubeaba fallaría y ella jamás fallaba, no era su forma de ser

-Siempre estoy lista para lo que sea- contesto Sakura simplemente.

* * *

Shisui suspiro profundamente, abriendo los ojos y observando a Akiko que—de pie tras él que se encontraba sentado sobre el diván—le sonrió radiantemente y con emociones casi infantiles pintadas en su rostro mientras continuaba acariciándole las sienes, no solo era su sonrisa sino también su buen humor y espíritu bromista que conseguía aliviar los problemas de Shisui, por eso consideraba y apreciaba tanto a Akiko que indudablemente poseía un lugar imborrable en su corazón, esperaba que ella lo supiera puesto que su madre se lo hacía recordar cada vez que podía según el Príncipe tenía entendido, y confiaba en la palabra de su madre. Estando ahí, en presencia del Príncipe Shisui, Akiko era infinitamente feliz porque ahí encontraba su propósito de ser, porque su motivo para estar en ese Palacio era él, él la había elegido y por él estaba donde estaba, claro que lidiar con Takara no era algo de lo que pretendiera sentirse feliz u orgullosa pero no era la única puesto que compartía tal carga con Seina y Masumi, al igual que con Hayami ahora, pero la Sultana Sakura le había enseñado a ella—como a Seina , Masumi y Hayami—que lo único que convertía aquella prisión de mármol, oro y joyas si par en un Palacio era el amor y había que saber cómo buscarlo, sin rendirse a pesar de los tropiezos, y eso era precisamente lo que Akiko estaba haciendo; buscar su felicidad mediante las instrucciones de la Sultana Sakura

-No hay manos como las tuyas, Akiko- adulo Shisui, sintiéndose indiscutiblemente mejor e ignorando cualquier dolor sentido con anterioridad, -mi pastelito, puedes pedirme todo cuanto desees- prometió, estrechando una de las manos de ella e indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Akiko se acomodó la falda del vestido, sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole con su usual coquetería, su autoestima era considerablemente buena teniendo en cuenta que día de competir con las mujeres que residían en el harem y cuyo aspecto voluptuoso y curvilíneo era envidiable, pero Akiko sabia o entendía que a su propio modo era del interés de su alteza, sabía que era agradable, bella o hermosa sus ojos porque de otra forma no estaría allí, en ese Palacio y aún más en el Harem la belleza era un elemento fundamental, no podía tenerse un Harem viejo, feo o aburrido, todas las mujeres se encontraban allí con un fin en específico ya que el Sultan no desviaba la vista hacia ninguna de las mujeres; todas ellas estaban destinadas al Príncipe Shisui y, deseando obtener un lugar importante en su corazón, es que Akiko deseaba tener sedas y galas hermosas que vestir, para así impresionarlo y poder pasar más tiempo con él, ese era su único deseo. Todos sabían que la Sultana Sakura era hermosa, pero se dedicaba tanto a realzar su belleza que no flaqueaba ni un segundo que pesaba en ese Palacio. No ambicionaba poder como Takara que presumía con arrogancia de todo cuanto poseía, ella solo quería ser feliz, aunque la misma felicidad ciertamente parecía un sueño, una ilusión.

-¿Qué más puedo pedir, Alteza?- cuestiono Akiko, careciendo de cualquier tipo de ambición. -Solo quiero ser hermosa a sus ojos y aliviar su dolor- admitió con absoluta sinceridad.

-Eres hermosa, ¿lo dudas?- se preocupó el Príncipe, adulándola honestamente, considerando no solo la belleza que él veía exteriormente sino también la que provenía de su corazón.

-No, pero sus Sultanas…- titubeo Akiko, bajando la mirada, -lucen vestidos nuevos cada día, joyas…brillan como el sol en el Harem- adulo recordando como eran elogiadas Seina y Masumi, por no hablar de Takara. -Yo palidezco ante ellas, temo ser nada ante usted- murmuro, jugando distraídamente con la seda y gasa de su sencillo vestido blanco.

De entre las Sultanas del Príncipe Heredero quien siempre destilaba y se enaltecía por causa de su influencia como si pretendiera eclipsar al propio brillo del sol se encontraba Takara, que ya se comportaba y vestía como si fuera la Madre Sultana, quien dirigía el Harem siendo que en realidad—secretamente, claro—era odiada por la Haseki del Sultan, algo que por ahora solo sabían Akiko, Siena, Masumi y Hayami, así como las hijas de la Sultana. Luego y casi en un nivel igualitario entre sí como amigas que eran estaban Seina y Masumi que si bien contaban con casi la misma fortuna que Takara en cuanto a dinero se trataba jamás vestían con el fin de superar su propia posición, eran bastante sencillas y discretas a la hora de vestir, incluso en los actos o ceremonias en que correspondía que se esmerase en su apariencia luciendo hermosas pero sencilla de igual modo, porque nadie quería desatar un irreversible conflicto con Takara. Analizando a Akiko con la mirada, Shisui corroboro que la mano de su madre estaba en su vestir, elegante pero muy sencilla al mismo tiempo. No es como si su madre no impusiera moda cada vez que vestía, siendo envidiada por todo el mundo, pero sabía que Akiko tenía su propio gusto y consideraba que satisfacerlo no sería un problema, quería verla tan feliz como a Seina y Masumi que sonreían cada vez que lo veían, si Akiko deseaba más diversidad en cuanto a sedas para vestir se tratara, pues le daría todo cuanto pudiera, incluso joyas dignas de una Sultana.

-Tendrás todas las joyas y los vestidos que quieras, te cubriré de oro- prometió Shisui de tal manera que la hubo abrumado con sus declaraciones.

-¡Alteza!- chillo Akiko, abrazándolo efusivamente.

Después de todo si era cierto; el amor convertía una prisión vacía, hermosa pero inhóspita en un verdadero Palacio, un Palacio en que Akiko adoraba residir si a cambio hacia feliz al Príncipe Shisui que la hacía feliz a ella.

* * *

Seguida únicamente por sus doncellas, Takara recorrió los pasillos del Palacio en dirección hacia los aposento de Shisui, sabía que lo que tenía en mente era osado pero nunca afrontaría ningún tipo de jugada de no estar convencida de que un esfuerzo merecía la pena, Hayami estaba indispuesta según día en el Harem, por lo cual la remota oportunidad de ofrecérsele a Shisui y convencerlo de apoyarla en sus decisiones e ideología, no había intentado hacerlo jamás; tentarlo si, pero añadirlo a sus decisiones era algo sin precedentes y tal vez esta primera vez par todo fuera justo el movimiento maestro que necesitara para consolidar totalmente su poder, momentáneamente al menos. Shisui era tan voluble en cuanto a su gusto por las mujeres que intentar recordar los viejos tiempos no era en lo absoluto una locura y eso Takara lo sabía bien y lo ratificaba cuanto más pensaba en ello, de hecho era una estrategia nostálgica teniendo en cuenta que ya la había empleado—similarmente—en el pasado para engendrar a su hija Seramu. Si, en el peor de los casos, estaba destinada a aguardar por su gloria como Madre Sultana, al menos si quería ser la Haseki del próximo Sultan y tener un lugar de considerable influencia en su vida, y eso implicaba compartir la cama con él con todos los esfuerzos mutuos que aquello conllevaba con tal de ser afines y coincidir diplomáticamente en todo cuanto fuera necesario.

Detuvo su elegante andar frente a las puertas de los aposentos el Príncipe Heredero, siendo reverenciada por los fornidos jenízaros que vigilaban y resguardaban la habitación. Se había esmerado en su apariencia, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo…con ese propósito en mente; vestía unas halagadoras galas de seda color rojo, el emblemático color que caracterizaba al Imperio Uchiha, se trataba de un vestido de escote corazón levemente rebajado enmarcado en hilo de oro, con siete botones rojo oscuro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se abrían frontalmente a la altura de los codos cuales lienzos de gasa para así exponer los brazos, por sobre el vestido o más bien pegada a él se hallaba una chaqueta sin mangas granate oscuro que enmarcada en los costados del corpiño y que se apegaba al vestido por obra de un cinturón de cadena de oro con rubíes incrustados. Su largo cabello naranja, peinado en cadenciosos rizos caía libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda sin restricción alguna, únicamente adornado por una diadema de oro con múltiples y diminutos dijes en forma de flores y de los que pendían cristales multicolor con un par de pendientes a juego, y alrededor de su cuelo una fina cadena de oro con un dije en forma de sol. Si alguien era más hermosa que ella, Takara no consideraba esa opción en lo absoluto, se sentía como una especie de deidad de la belleza, a su entender nadie era más hermosa que ella.

-Díganle a su Alteza que estoy aquí- ordeno Takara.

-Lo lamento Sultana, pero el Príncipe está ocupado- contesto uno de los jenízaros.

La respuesta del jenízaro hubo sido confusa para Takara, Seina y Masumi estaban en sus aposentos según estaba enterada, de Akiko nadie sabía nada—para variar—y Hayami aparentemente indispuesta, de no ser que hubieran enviado a una concubina nueva, pero esto último le habría sido informado por Hiroshi que no permitía que una sola brisa soplase en el Palacio o en el Harem sin antes hacérselo saber para evitarle un disgusto de carácter monumental. Hayami había estado vanagloriándose de su " _triunfo_ " al tenerla como sirvienta durante la noche anterior, pero pese a todo eso Takara había ignorado las burlas hacia ella y que sabía tenían lugar en el Harem…si le otorgasen una moneda de oro por cada vez que pensaba o sabía que alguien decía algo sobre ella, tendría dos arcones repletos, o bien más. No podía silenciar todas las voces de las viles serpientes del mundo, solo podía seguir adelante y desatender los rumores, al fin y al cabo eran mentiras o habladurías ridículas, ella sabía que era verdad y esto último era más que suficiente. Pero…si no era Siena, si no era Masumi ni tampoco Hayami u otra concubina, ¿Quién podía encontrar al interior de la invitación sin que ella lo supiera? Entraría en cólera si comprobaba que sus órdenes no eran cumplidas y algo sucedía sin que ella lo supiera, o sin que la Sultana Sakura se lo hiciera saber cómo acostumbraba.

-¿Con quién?, ¿Hayami?- cuestiono Takara, controlándose en demasía y manteniendo la compostura.

-No, Sultana, la señorita Akiko está adentro- contesto el jenízaro nuevamente.

 _Esa mujer…_ maldijo Takara en cuanto hubo recibido una respuesta, apretando los puños tan fuertemente como para sentir que se hería las palmas de las manos con las uñas en un intento por expresar la cólera que sentía y que no podía salir de otra forma, porque no pensaba hacer un escándalo, no en ese momento. Ante los ojos de la gente Shisui, como Príncipe Heredero, tenía todo el derecho de yacer con las mujeres que deseara a libre albedrío, pero Takara deseo que fuera como el Sultan Sasuke y que no apartara los ojos de su Haseki, pero al pensar en ello su corazón se sumió en la envidia por saber que el hombre que amaba era un sueño imposible para ella, habiéndole entregado su corazón a otra mujer, una a quien Takara ansiaba derrotar para así ocupar un lugar aún más próximo en el corazón del gobernante del mundo ser aún más confiable y leal a sus ojos, siendo en quien depositara su problemas. Este deseo no era algo tan lejano y pronto culminaría sus planes, rompiendo con el lazo que unía al Sultan Sasuke y a la Sultana Sakura, enviándola al Viejo Palacio, solo debía ser paciente y controlar el peso de su estrategias, no faltaba mucho para ver los frutos de su anhelos. SI necesidad alguna de esperar más, decepcionada pero igualmente revitalizada de voluntad al mismo tiempo, Takara regreso sobre sus pasos, seguida lealmente por sus doncellas.

Los frutos de su ambición serian dulces y estaban cada vez más cerca de ella.

* * *

Sakura acomodo con afán la bufanda de piel color rojo alrededor de su hombros y cuello, sin perder detalle alguno de su rostro; su belleza era tan aclamada y admirada por el pueblo que era consciente de la especie de icono que era para el Imperio, para la gente, y no soñaba con decepcionarlos en lo absoluto, esmerándose totalmente en su apariencia y presencia, como siempre lo hacía. Recibió de manos de Tenten la sortija de las Sultanas, aquella joya tan significativa y que representaba el legado que cargaba y que a su vez la diferenciaba de sus predecesoras por causa de sus intenciones, colocando aquella soberbia sortija en su dedo anular, resaltando la cuna de plata y diamantes en forma de lagrima y el brillante rubí en forma de lagrima en su centro…existía una leyenda sobre esa sortija, era muy lejana pero ciertamente real; la Sultana Kaede había sido la primera en portarla, como obsequio del Sultan Hashirama, declarando que la sortija solo le pertenecería a ella y quien sea que la usara sin su beneplácito pagaría las consecuencias a lo largo de toda su vida. Se decía que la Sultana Kaoru—originalmente llamada Miso—había heredado el anillo de manos de la Haseki del anterior Sultan pero Sakura sabía que no era así, un anillo así de valioso—emocionalmente hablando—nunca seria cedido, ella no lo hubiera hecho. Luego había pasado a la Sultana Mito y finalmente a ella que lo había tomado bajo el cumplimiento de la voluntad del Sultan y de la promesa hecha ante el cadáver de su padre. Era paradójico y anecdótico ver como habían cambiado las cosas, porque ya no era la misma plebeya griega traída al Palacio sin importar lo mucho que añorase aquellos días; era una Sultana, esa era la única verdad que conocía.

Su figura era cubierta por un espléndido vestido rubí brillante hecho totalmente de seda, escote cuadrado, mangas ajustadas de corpiño perfectamente calzado a su cuerpo, al igual que la caída de la falda que enmaraba sus caderas. El borde del escote estaba enmarcado por encaje de oro bordado en diamantes, así como los hombros, las muñecas, los costados el corpiño que delimitaban el centro de los laterales y los bordes de la falda superior al igual que el dobladillo, en caída vertical desde el borde del escote de encontraba siete botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre que cerraban elocuentemente el vestido; por sobre el vestido usaba un riguroso pero elegante abrigo de terciopelo y piel color negro que ocultaba la mayor parte el vestido, cerrado en el frente—a partir de la mitad del busto por el sitio que ocupaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello—por seis broches de oro—uno a cada lado—con un rubí en el centro y ribeteados en diamante, abriendo una elegante caída bajo el vientre que exponía la falda del vestido, y mangas holgadas desde los hombros que exponían las mangas del vestido inferior.

Su largo cabello rosado que se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo con mayor facilidad, sobre su cabello se encontraba la formal corona ornamental de los Uchiha hecha de seda color negro y conformada por una estructura de plata decorada con ónix y diamantes, sosteniendo un largo velo color negro, perfeccionando la imagen de Sultana poderosa con un par de pendientes de cuna de plata con una piedra de ónix en el centro. Este día tenía un fin en particular no podía ignorarlo, la caída de Takara comenzaría a partir de ese día. Las puertas de los aposentos dela Sultana Haseki fueron abiertos desde el exterior por obra de los leales soldados jenízaros en el exterior, permitiendo el ingreso del Sultan Sasuke que observo con sincera fascinación el reflejo de su esposa que comprobó su perfección frente al espejo veneciano de marco dorado.

-Majestad- reverencio Tenten respetuosamente.

Contrario a su esposa que representaba la absoluta gloria del Imperio y el poderío Dinástico que tanto se necesitara que fuera claro a ojos del pueblo y los súbditos, el Sultan lucia infaltablemente riguroso pero sencillo; el Kaftan o atuendo que estuviera usando era un completo misterio, incluso para Sakura que lo observo atentamente por el reflejo del espejo, puesto que el pesado abrigo de terciopelo y la bufanda de piel color negro que usaban obstaculizaban cualquier visión que no fuera la de aquel gobernante poderoso y que tendía a aparentar carecer de sentimientos, pero esta era una simple fachada y eso Sakura lo sabía muy bien…aún más ahora que había recuperado su honesta influencia sobre su buen juicio que debía gobernarlo por encima de cualquier autoridad o potestad que considerara enaltecerlo como Sultan antes que como el hombre que era. Esta vez el deseo de Sasuke no encontrarse al mismo nivel que su esposa en la aparición pública que iba a tener lugar, -así como sus hijas—de hecho había decidido muy bien que usar para que así todas las miradas se centraran en su esposa, porque lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era totalmente cierto; el Sultanato y el Imperio como tal se vendrían abajo si algo le sucedía a ella, a ella que era el sustento de la Dinastía y el único ser que poseía tanto belleza como bondad en igual medida. Al fin y al cabo quien había sido ofendida era ella, y por la integridad, honor y dignidad de su esposa, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

-¿Puedes ser más hermosa?- admiro Sasuke, abrazándola por la espalda

-¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?- cuesto Sakura, un tanto divertida por su elogio.

-Yo diría que un intermedio- contesto el Uchiha, besándole la mejilla y haciéndola reír, -cada día eres más hermosa, eso es una afirmación- alego, corrigiéndose a sí mismo, aún más prendado de la belleza de su Haseki y que ese espejo reflejaba en su totalidad.

Había escuchado esas palabras en decenas de ocasiones pasadas, siempre cobrando un grado de importancia sin igual e infinitamente significativo porque él era el centro de su vida, la razón de su felicidad y su existencia, solo por él estaba donde estaba y encontraba fuerza y voluntad del amor que seguía latiendo incansablemente en su corazón por él. Pero esta vez estas palabras cobraban un valor jamás sentido, hasta entonces, porque todo lo sucedido era borrón y cuenta nueva, porque Takara no había tenido éxito en su plan de distanciarlos como seguramente creía que había sucedido, porque lo que Sasuke y ella sentían era tan fuerte como para soportar lo que fuera, para ignorar cualquier adversidad y continuar presente ya fuera que quisieran que fuera así o no, después de todo no podía gobernarse al corazón ni al amor, eso era algo que Sakura había aprendido muy bien puesto que jamás había pretendido imponer restricción de ningún tipo a sus sentimientos por Sasuke, y viceversa. Ligeramente a regañadientes, ambos se separaron, dirigiendo su completa atención hacia las puertas que se abrieron repentinamente y sin necesidad de una orden, porque sabían muy bien que entraba y porque, le habían pedido que acudiera en presencia de ellos; su hija Shina que habrían de dar el comunicado a la corte y representar la autoridad de ellos, permaneciendo en el Palacio—voluntariamente—durante el acto o aparición pública.

Si bien Shina no habría de participar de la amenaza a Takara, no lo hacía porque sintiera particular cariño hacia la Haseki de su hermano; de hecho la despreciaba con solo pensar en ella y en lo que había planeado hacer, pero elegía quedarse en el Palacio y dar a conocer a todos a estrategia que sus padres tenían en mente, porque así como engañarían a Takara también o harían con los enemigos y traidores a ellos y al Imperio, urdiendo una estratagema que a Shina jamás se le habría podido ocurrir y que solo contribuía hacerla sentir aún más orgullosa del fiero intelecto de su madre. Como siempre su apariencia no era menos que perfecta, vistiendo unas estilizadas pero sencillas galas azul topacio de escote bajo y corte corazón, calzado y detallado a su silueta, sin mangas, y falda de seda ribetead en gasa para mayor movilidad, por sobre estas galas una chaqueta superior hecha de terciopelo y tafetán azul oscuro, como si de un zafiro se tratase, de cuello alto y cerrado por un botón de oro que creaba un escote rondo que se cerraba abajo el busto por cinco botones de oro hasta la altura del vientre, mangas holgadas que llegaban a cubrirle las manos y una elegante falda que iniciaba bajo el vientre donde se abría la chaqueta y con una cola que se arremolinaba tras ella al caminar. Su largo cabello rubio castaño—heredado de su tía y su abuela a quienes no había podido conocer—se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su espalda un moño sumamente elegante que formaba rizos desde la base de su cabello, adornado en su cima por una magnifica corona de oro en forma de espinas y rosas conformadas por zafiros y topacios con un par de prominentes pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con un zafiro homólogo en su centro. No por nada era una de las mujeres más bellas en la historia del Imperio, sino también del mundo.

-Padre, madre- reverencio Shina, sonriendo ante la inminente situación que tendría lugar, -el edicto ya fue emitido- comprobó para satisfacción de sus padres. -Esta vez veremos a las ratas quemarse en el fuego que ellas mismas crearon- sentencio, ansiosa por este hecho.

-Empezando por Takara- secundo Sasuke, igualmente ávido de presenciar tal suceso.

Takara se había fingido una aliada durante años, y esta farsa era aquello que ni los miembros del Imperio ni el Sultan podían ignorar, el enterarse de que se burlasen de ellos en su cara como si fueran personas comunes, eran los gobernantes del mundo entero y quienes definían el curso de la paz perpetua o la guerra interminable y tenían un orgullo solido e inquebrantable, no iban a permitir que nadie los pasara por tontos de esa forma mucho menos sin pagar el debido precio por sus acciones y eso era algo que Sasuke tenía muy claro y decidido hacer, porque deseaba aniquilar las esperanzas y ambiciones de Takara. La seguridad en la voz de Shina y Sasuke la hubo fortalecido así como preocupado puesto que inevitablemente hubo traído a su mente el recuerdo de Mito, Mei y Rin; recordándole de forma casi vehemente lo peligroso que era subestimar a un enemigo sin llegar a cortarle las alas y verlo morir en agonía para saber que el peligro hubiera legado a su fin, no podía subestimar a Takara y su valor puesto que traería consecuencias nefastas, aun cuando esta fuera la única medida a emplear puesto que una ejecución seria claramente mal vista y carecería de la piedad que Sakura se esforzaba en instaurar, no quería más derramamientos de sangre solo anhelaba paz, pro obtener tal fin era mucho más complicado de lo que pudiera desearse, trayendo consigo más dificultades que beneficios, en cierto sentido, claro,

-Yo no estaría tan segura- contradijo Sakura para extrañeza de ambos, -destruirla no será fácil, su autoridad se ha forjado durante años, y lamento decir que yo colabore en eso- menciono bajando la mirada con vergüenza ante su propia culpa y participación.

-Bueno, tal vez no podamos deshacernos de ella de inmediato, madre, pero la debilitaremos, impediremos que consiga aquello que tanto anhela tener-intento animar Shina, sin tener demasiado éxito en ello.

Su madre era un ser de bondad, una mujer que había dedicado su vida a ayudar a otros, a ser una benefactora, a alimentar a los pobres del Imperio, atender sus necesidades…y sin embargo cambio de ello solo obtenía enemigos y era apuñalada por la espalda como había sucedido en el caso de Takara que se había fingido leal y atenta habiendo cometido la peor ofensa imaginable hasta entonces; pero Shina también entendía que sus palabras no eran de mucha utilidad, en realidad duda que alguien pudiera entender todo el sufrimiento con que su madre estaba cargando, por lo mismo es que sintió que ella sobraba en ese momento y que lo mejor era que se relegara a sus obligaciones pre designadas por ella misma, reverencio silentemente a sus padres, recibiendo la inmediata aprobación de su padre para retirarse. Sakura se mantuvo con la mirada baja, consciente de que su hija acababa de irse, pero avergonzada de ser parcialmente responsable de que Takara hubiera legado hasta donde estaba, porque ella la había elegido para ser la Haseki de Shisui, porque la había educado y enaltecido sin darse cuenta de que…sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos en cuanto se vio forzada a levantar la mirada por causa de Sasuke que la sujeto delicadamente del mentón, observándola atentamente, preocupado de lo que estuviera sintiendo y que se negaba a exteriorizar, angustiándolo con su silencio y sufrimiento que causaba el propio.

-Sakura, tú no tienes la culpa, te engañaron, al igual que a todos nosotros- recordó Sasuke, insistiendo en hacerle ver que ella no había cometido ningún error, otros sí, pero ella jamás, -es el momento de pagarles con la misma moneda- sentencio, aludiendo las palabras de ella la noche anterior.

Sakura era inocente de cualquier tipo de acusación o culpa, porque él mismo también había ignorado las posibles señales, todos lo habían hecho pero especialmente él que debía de dudar de todos a su alrededor, incluso de sus hijas, de todos menos de su esposa que era más leal al Imperio y al Sultanato que nadie que hubiera conocido, más que ningún Pasha o Visir, más que ningún Príncipe o Sultana que hubiera vivido. Pero, justo como Sakura afirmaba, Takara no era tonta en lo absoluto había ido consiente de todo cuanto había estado haciendo, entretejiendo una telaraña de mentiras durante años y fingiéndose inocente desde el primer momento, engañando a todos y lo que más le repugnaba a Sasuke era no haber sido capaz de ver los sentimientos que Takara tenía por él y que no le importaba, ¿Por qué le interesaría el amor de esa niñata falsa y ridícula? No era diferente de las miles de mujeres que había visto aparecer y desaparecer en el Harem, intentando llamar su atención. Sakura era más valiosa para él que cualquier cosa en el mundo y jamás cambiaria de parecer. Sasuke tenía toda la razón, no solo se trataba de saldar cuentas personales con Takara sin también hacer justicia y rebelarla como aquello que era; un víbora de cascabel que destilaba veneno en cada una de sus acciones, era preciso e imperativo que el Imperio y la dinastía de los Uchiha fueran sincero ante el mundo y que consumaran el plan que mantendría la paz a la que tanto habían dedicado sus vidas y existencias.

-Tienes razón- reconoció Sakura.

Arrepentirse era un error, los traidores merecían ahogarse en su propia sangre y mentiras, y la primera de ellos seria Takara.

* * *

La gente observo boquiabierta y con incertidumbre como el Visir Naruto Uzumaki—aliado del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura—era conducido por las calles, con el rostro cubierto por una especie de bufanda que igualmente le permitía ser reconocido por la gente que contemplaba sin palabras como se hallaba encadenado de manos y pies, como un criminal común, cercado por una comitiva jenízara, especialmente por el capitán del ejército Kiba Inuzuka que caminaba delante de él como una especie de guía en dirección hacia el cuartel del ejército jenízaro donde debían llevar al ex-Visir, bajo las órdenes del Sultan Sasuke. Nadie podía entender cómo es que un hombre tan respetado y leal al Imperio y el Sultanato podía ser tratado de aquel modo sin excepción alguna, o así fue hasta que el capitán Inuzuka hubo detenido su andar, alzando una de sus manos en silente señalo petición que hizo que cada hombre, mujer, niño y anciano presente guardara total silencio para escuchar lo que el jenízaro tuviera que decir. Los carruajes Imperiales habían transitado las calles hacia unos momentos atrás…así que lo que sea que fuera a ser dicho debía de ser indiscutiblemente importante y quizá significativo para el pueblo, además de lo que podía inferirse a simple vista.

-¡Todos oigan bien!- anuncio Kiba, haciendo que todos guardaran total silencio. -Naruto Uzumaki ha sido encontrado culpable por conspirar contra el Sultan Sasuke, intentando quitarle la vida- culpo, observando analítica y fríamente a todos los presentes que parecían boquiabiertos, -el precio por semejante delito es la muerte- sentencio de forma inquebrantable para satisfacción de los presentes.

-¡Muerte al traidor!

-¡Ahórquenlo!

-¡Merece la muerte!

Los vítores, aprobando este hecho no tardaron en escucharse puesto que, cuando una ley era designada, cuando un suceso como aquel tenía lugar bajo la voluntad del Sultan del Imperio y con prueba contundentes como respaldo; el pueblo no soñaba siquiera en oponerse, no si la Sultana Sakura no daba señal alguna de presentar algún tipo de oposición, en cuyo caso todos hubieron de gritar afanosamente, pidiendo y casi exigiendo que el " _traidor_ " fuera ejecutado debidamente, porque la traición era algo que no podía existir, no en el Palacio Imperial ni mucho menos contra la vida del Sultan o algún miembro del Imperio Uchiha. Sin más demora es que el trayecto continuo sin pena ni gloria bajo los gritos de la gentes que exigieron la muerte del traidor del Imperio tal y como costumbre a suceder con los traidores del Imperio. Las pesadas puertas de madera que dividan el cuartel jenízaro de la calles comunes fueron abiertas, permitiendo el ingreso de la escolta y el " _traidor_ " para quien estaba especialmente preparado un pedestal en que sería ahorcado; la decapitación era la muerte más habitual en el Imperio porque significaba que una vida debía terminar certeramente, sin demora o duda, pero el ahorcamiento estaba designado para los traidores puesto que era el medio de muerte más semejante al suicidio. Siendo detenido frente al pedestal, una bolsa de tela fue puesta sobre el rostro del Uzumaki que fue conducido a la cima del pedestal, la soga puesta alrededor de su cuello y el pedestal retirado provocando un crujido tal que nadie de los presentes hubo dudado de que la vida del Uzumaki hubo llegado a su fin en tanto su cuello se hubo roto y su cuerpo no hubo expresado movimiento alguno.

El Príncipe Shisui guardo total silencio mientras era testigo de este hecho, observando desde lo alto del barandal de la segunda planta del cuartel, -como sus padres, hermanas, aliados y Haseki-observando de vez en vez a su madre, de manera casi imperceptible, recibiendo a cambio una sutil pero cálida sonrisa de su parte, prometiéndole que el siempre estaría a salvo y Shisui confiaba en que esto sería así, confiaba en su madre por encima de cualquier persona, ella era su ángel. Cumpliendo con el protocolo en toda su gloria, el Príncipe Heredero portaba—por sobre la usual túnica de terciopelo azul oscuro, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas—un Kaftan de igual material y color, igualmente de cuello alto y cerrado por cinco botones de plata—cerrado en torno a su tráquea por un broche de oro que replicaba el emblema de los Uchiha—y mangas holgadas de tipo gitana que se ajustaban cinco centímetros bajo los codos, como muñequeras; por sobre este Kaftan usaba un elegante abrigo de tafetán azul oscuro—estampado en hilo de oro en toda la tela salvo el cuello—de profundo cuello en V que se cerraba en la mitad del pecho por causa de un notorio y bien enmarcado cuello posterior, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros, cerrado en torno a su cuerpo por un fajín azul oscuro que producía una elegante caída de la tela haciendo visibles las botas de cuero color negro que usaba bajo el atuendo.

De pie junto al Príncipe Shisui, casi pegada a la Sultana Sakura, Takara guardo silencio absoluto, casi sepulcral, únicamente conformándose a haber observado lo que había tenido lugar, desviando sutilmente la mirada para ver la reacción de la Haseki del Sultan por el rabillo del ojo. El vestido que usaba apenas y era visible ya que el abrigo que usaba ocultaba sus ajuares; se trataba de un abrigo o chaqueta de tafetán azul claro ribeteado en encaje levemente más oscuro, de cuello alto y cerrado por seis botones de plata hasta la altura del vientre donde se abría para exponer la falda de su vestido que parecía ser índigo y cubierto parcialmente por una chaqueta de encaje y gasa ribeteado en diamantes; las mangas eran holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros exponiendo así las mangas del vestido inferior, color índigo y sin bordado alguno pero ceñidas a lo largo de todo el brazo hasta las muñecas. Su largo cabello naranja caía libremente tras su espalda, cubierto por el velo negro que era sostenido por la elegante corona de tipo torre—emblemática para la dinastía de los Uchiha—y que se encontraba sobre su cabeza,, hecha de tafetán color negro ligeramente adornada por encaje dorado a juego con unos pequeños pendientes de cuna de diamante en forma de ovalo con un zafiro homólogo en su centro. Para ella tal situación le era indiferente, pero si así continuaba siendo una " _aliada_ " a ojos de la Sultana Sakura, no le molestaba mentir, ya llegaría su momento, la paciencia era una virtud y Takara había aprendido a cultivarla.

-La justicia se ha hecho valer nuevamente en el Imperio- pronuncio Takara calmadamente.

-En efecto, todos tendrán lo que merecen, inclusive nosotros- contesto Sakura, aparentando secundar las palabras de Takara.

-Amén- secundo Sasuke, observando de sola sayo a su esposa que asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

La primogénita de la pareja Imperial, la Sultana Mikoto, -de pie junto a su padre-relucía con la misma soberbia de siempre cargando sobre si con su aplastante belleza que la asemejaba tanto a su madre pero careciendo de ese aspecto casi angelical que era sustituido por un temple firme y digno de envidiar por cualquier hombre que se sentía vasallo al contemplarla, como una rosa inalcanzable, una flor que no podía ser deseada ni tentada. Al igual que en el caso de su padre su vestuario era un completo misterio puesto que el abrigo de terciopelo bureo-violáceo cuya falda caída, mangas acampanadas ribeteadas con piel en los bordes, y de cuello alto y cerrado por cinco botones de oro, adornado en el cuello por una bufanda de piel granate-violáceo la hacía lucir distinguida y superior a como había lucido en ocasiones anteriores, pero quizá lo único que diera testimonio del color de sus galas fuera la magnífica corona que se hallaba sobre su largo cabello rosado que se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca y que replicaba una hermosa estructura hecha de oro y que replicaba púas, capullos de lilas, espinas y dalias compuestas de diamantes purpuras y amatistas que sostenía un largo velo violeta, y a juego un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de ovalo con un diamante purpura en el centro de los que pendía un diminuto cristal en forma de lagrima.

Observando con muy bien disimulado odio a Takara se encontraba la Sultana Sarada junto a su hermana mayor, indudablemente elegante; se hallaba enfundada en un abrigo de terciopelo azul oscuro de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas para así exponer la piel de los brazos y abierto bajo el vientre para exponer la falda inferior del vestido, el centro el pecho, bajo el cuello, estaba ribeteado en encaje olor negro que aportaba un aspecto más riguroso, pero no menos elegante. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda cual cascada de rizos, adorado por una hermosa corona—que sostenía un largo velo azul oscuro, a juego con el abrigo—en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura con base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba pequeños capullos de rosa, con una rosa floreciente en lo alto de la estructura, con diamantes engarzados que brillaba contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima.

Justo como era el caso de todas sus hermanas, el vestuario de la Sultana Izumi-casi de pie tras su madre-resultaba un enigma total, salvo por el color purpura y violeta con encaje dorado que apenas y era remotamente visible en breves momentos a causa del elegante y sobrio abrigo borgoña que cubría sus ajuares; de cuello alto y cerrado generando un corte en V a la mitad del busto donde se abría nuevamente para exponer la falda de su vestido, y de mangas acampanadas pero que no alcanzaba a cubrir las manos, ribeteadas en los bordes por piel color negro así como en los bordes interiores que se unían al cerrarse por dos botones de oro en el centro del pecho. Su larga melena de largos rizos castaños, elegantemente peinados en una especie de coleta, caía perfectamente sobre su hombro derecho a la par de unos rebeldes rizos que enmarcaban favorecedoramente los contornos de su rostro, resaltando así la encantadora corona de oro que emulaba flores de jazmín, ribeteadas en diminutas perlas y diamantes que destellaban con la luz y que sostenía un largo velo violeta a juego con su ropa, y como complemento a su encantadora corona es que portaba un par de pendiente de cuna de oro en forma de ovalo con un diamante ámbar en su centro y de los cuales pendían unas amatistas en forma de lagrima.

Si bien era joven y carecía de muchos de los conocimientos que sus hermanas tenían al ser mayores, Hanan no había tolerado la opción de quedarse en el Palacio y—con el beneplácito de sus padres—había acudido al acto público junto a ambos, debidamente engalardonada para la ocasión pero eclipsándose a sí misma al estar de pie junto a su hermana Izumi, tras su padres. Como siempre y por causa de su juventud vestía unas sencillas galas celeste-aguamarina de escote cuadrado cerrado por seis botones de igual color hasta la altura del vientre, de escote falso y levemente más alto en V, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde se abrían en lienzos de seda para exponer los brazos y falda de seda ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad; por sobre estas galas una chaqueta de encaje esmeralda azulado bordada en hilo color negro, cerrada bajo el busto en un escote en V, sin mangas, y fija alrededor de su juvenil silueta por un cinturón de cadena de plata con diamante incrustados que abría la chaqueta a la altura del vientre para así crear una falda superior. Una capa o abrigo de seda y tafetán turquesa cubría su figura así como la mayor parte de su vestido, generando un elegante cuello redondo que iniciaba bajo la altura del escote de su vestido, cerrado en el frente por seis botones de diamante, abierta bajo el vientre, sin mangas y con una elegante ciada que realzaba la tela de su vestido. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una sencilla cadena de plata que sostenía un dije en forma de flor de jazmín del que pendía un cristal en forma de lagrima y a juego un par de pendientes idénticos al homónimo dije, su largo cabello rosado—idéntico al de su madre al igual que el color de sus ojos—caía libremente tras su espalda, peinado superficialmente en la coronilla con una trenza de tipo cintillo que era adornada por una diadema de oro de tipo broche que emulaba flores de cerezo adornadas por topacios y que sostenía un largo velo celeste claro que cubría la mayor parte de su cabello.

El cuerpo del una vez Visir fue retirado de su lugar y alejado de la vista de la familia Imperial que observaba en magnánimo silencio todo cuanto sucediera, para los jenízaros era un honor tener presentes a miembros tan ilustres la jerarquía Imperial y no solo se referían al Sultan o al Príncipe Heredero, ni siquiera a las Sultanas; hablaban de la Sultana Haseki, esa mujer de belleza sobrecogedora que capturaba sus miradas y sobre quien la luz del sol parecía reflejarse como si fuese un ángel y quizá lo fuera, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que el ejército, el pueblo y el mundo entero pensaban de ella, por eso la amaban y le rendían pleitesía y devoción, porque era todo cuanto pudiera anhelar tanto en un gobernante como en una Sultana. Ella era la perfección con la que solo habían podido soñar, y era real. El silencio de la Sultana Sakura así como su atención otorgada a los soldados jenízaros hubo llegado a su fin, volteando a ver a Takara que le sonrió sutilmente con la misma falsa ingenuidad recibiendo a cambio una caricia de aspecto maternal que le brindo la Haseki del Sultan, acunando una de sus mejillas y sonriéndole con el mismo afecto que le demostraba siempre. Casi, casi, por un muy miserable momento…Takara sintió lastima por tener planeado deshacerse de ella, casi.

-Basta de farsas Takara, creo que ya no son necesarias- declaro Sakura abruptamente, confundiendo a Takara que frunció ligeramente el ceño al no entender a que se refería, -¿Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta?- cuestiono un tanto divertida.

¿Cuánto había anhelado poder decir aquello? Sakura apenas y podía considerarlo, siendo totalmente sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseando arrancarse la mano con que había engañado a Takara otorgándole un gesto vacío y carente de sentimientos porque la odiaba, ya no guardaba ni lastima por ella, la despreciaba como jamás recordaba haber odiado a alguien en toda su vida, ni siquiera a Mito, Mei o Rin. La Haseki del Príncipe Heredero trago saliva de forma prácticamente inaudible, no creyendo lo que oía y pese a comenzar a aceptarlo manteniéndose estoica, desviando sutilmente la mirada hacia el Sultan que por primera vez la observo con total desprecio, como si fuera una traidora…ya no había confianza o cariño en sus expresiones y claramente Takara no pensó siquiera en voltear para comprobar que sucedía lo mismo con los demás miembros de la familia Imperial; la habían descubierto, y lo peor es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo es que esto había sucedido, había sido tan cuidadosa, no comprendía como es que algo así podía estar pasándole. Sasuke hubo necesitado de todo su autocontrol para no estrangularla como deseaba, pero ese no solo no era el momento ni el lugar sino que también le estaba prohibido y debía recordarlo, debía de emular el ejemplo de Sakura y contenerse lo más posible. Ya habría ocasión de tomar la venganza que todos deseaban disfrutar.

-No vamos a negarlo, Takara, eres muy, muy inteligente- elogio Mikoto sinceramente, asintiendo ante sus propias palabras, -pero nosotros lo somos más-aclaro con arrogancia y absoluta seguridad.

-Espero que estés lista, porque no escaparas de este fuego hasta que ardas por completo- intimido Sarada, apretando sutilmente los dientes al decir esto y con satisfacción.

La voz de las Sultanas, así como el silencio de parte del Príncipe Shisui y la Sultana Sakura era como si se atestiguara una declaración de guerra, resonante mediante tambores de carácter tribal, y quizá esta analogía fuera precisamente lo más acertado, porque luchar ideológicamente contra los gobernantes del mundo era el acto más imposible del mundo porque ganar era algo inimaginable; siempre había evitado una lucha directa porque temía a las represalias, y aun cuando Takara no fuera capaz de entender cómo es que había sido descubierta, tampoco fue capaz de emitir protesta alguna, sabía que no iban a creerle, esta vez estaba sola y desprotegida en un implacable campo de guerra cuya encarnizada disputa se fraguaba contra ella que temía no cumplir su aspiraciones como tanto anhelaba. Takara estaba justo donde la quería, pero Sasuke y Sakura—observándose el uno al otro—ambos coincidieron en que querían concluir esta declaración de guerra en solitario, sus hijos ya habían cobrado el protagonismo suficiente, pero ellos no eran quienes habían sido directamente burlados sino ellos, y ya era tiempo de que establecieran su dignidad.

-Mikoto, Sarada, Izumi, Hanan, Aratani, Shisui, espérennos en el carruaje- ordeno Sasuke.

La orden del Sultan hubo sido suficiente para que tanto sus hijos como Aratani la acataran de inmediato, porque el propósito de su presencia en ese lugar ya había sido cumplido y podían regresar al Palacio como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, porque su participación en esta lucha sin cuartel, en esta guerra…era algo seguro, algo que no sería quitado de la mesa y sobre lo cual no existía ninguna pisca de arrepentimiento, porque los traidores merecían morir como ratas, no, peor que eso. El silencio y tensión que emergía era tal que se volvía una tortura, incluso Sasuke y Sakura lo sentían así, pero no podían cortar las cosas de un solo golpe, esta declaración era solo el Principio, la verdadera carnicería comenzaría en cuanto abandonasen el cuartel jenízaro, regresaran al Palacio y tuvieran en su manos y a voluntad todas las almas. Solo una persona merecía terminar con aquella declaración, y Sasuke permitió legarle tal peso, porque ella merecía recuperar su dignidad. Sakura acorto la distancia entre ella y Takara a la vez que su rostro, anteriormente sereno, se apropiaba de la ira y el odio más inmenso que nadie hubiera podido ver, el odio por saber que su afecto y dedicación casi maternal había sido desestimado en pro del poder por alguien sin escrúpulos, una serpiente venenosa que ostentaba el título de Sultana.

-Ya que elegiste ser nuestra enemiga, prepárate para morir como lo hacen los traidores, lentamente y con dolor- amenazo Sakura soltando tal veneno en su voz que por un instante pareció ser la mujer más cruel que pudiera existir, -no tendrás paz mientras vivas- sentencio como una especie de juramento indisoluble, y quizá eso era precisamente ya que la partida de la Sultana hubo sido prueba suficiente para ratificarlo.

Esta sentencia salida de los labios de la Sultana Haseki y pronunciada por su melodiosa voz hubo cernido un inmenso peso sobre Takara que bajo la mirada abrumada no solo por esto, sino también por la mirada de odio que le dirigió el Sultan que se hubo marchado junto con su esposa. El miedo se adueñó de ella y, sola en lo alto del balcón, se sintio congelada, aferrando una de sus manos al barandal para no perder el equilibrio ante el desatino que sentía y que la hacía temer de las posibilidades futuras. Era como si le hubieran impuesto un castigo tan desgarrador como al mismo Sísifo que tenía que cargar día tras día su enorme roca hasta lo alto de un colina para ver como esta caía y debía volver a empezar sin un fin lógico…era como si le estuvieran echando en cara cada cosa que había hecho como si se tratara de una niña que mereciera un castigo, y la razón de esto era que nadie comprendía por qué hacia lo que hacía, pero deba admitir que no le importaba que al comprendieran o no, ya había trazado un camino para su vida desde que había llegado a ese Imperio y no titubearía en cumplir con su aspiraciones, sueños y ambiciones sin importar lo que pasara, y este hecho no iba a amedrentarla.

-¡Larga vida al Sultan Sasuke!

-¡Larga vida a la Sultana Sakura!

Su juicio y cordura la hizo entrar en razón en cuanto hubo escuchado estos vítores, aferrando ambas manos al borde del barandal contemplando con frialdad como el Sultan y la Sultana Haseki eran aclamados por los leales miembros del ejército jenízaros que los hubieron reverenciado de forma indiscutible mientras abandonaban el cuartel, seguidos lealmente por Tenten y Shikamaru que habían aguardado en a plan baja. No podía odiar al Sultan, jamás había hecho algo contra ella como para sentir desprecio por él, pero si odiaba a la Sultana Sakura, porque nuevamente se metía en su camino, porque volvía a ganar e imponerse donde Takara deseaba triunfar, y le recordaba omniscientemente que si quería llegar a la cima; el único modo de hacerlo era destruyendo lo que le resultara un estorbo y que estuviera en su camino. Ya había llegado hasta donde estaba mediante mentiras, sacrificios y asesinatos, ¿Por qué titubear ahora? Ser una Sultana era cumplir sus ambiciones y anhelos con voluntad de hierro pese a las adversidades que encontrara en su camino, y Takara tenía esa voluntad, no iba a retractarse ni aun estando amenazada de muerte, su hijo ascendería al trono y ella seria Madre Sultana, ese era su único camino.

La guerra había iniciado y el destino era obvio; el Sultanato o la muerte…

* * *

Regresar a Palacio Imperial era algo que Takara había hecho a la mayor brevedad posible, su tiempo de sorpresa e incredulidad había terminado y era momento de que reaccionara debidamente, tenía que ser realista y prepararse para lo peor, porque ahora todas las amenazas, intentos de asesinato, intrigas y demás se volcarían completamente contra ella, ya no habría nadie que la protegiera o le diera un lugar especial, su poder, influencia y aliados era considerable pero esta vez estaba sola y dicha circunstancia era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, pero debía aprender a hacerlo porque de ahora en más sus luchas serian propias y sumamente duras como jamás lo habían sido, debía defenderse a sí misma porque la menos sus hijos estaban a salvo al ser miembros del Imperio, por sangre, pero ella por otro lado era reemplazable...

Servicialmente acampada por Hiroshi y sus doncellas, la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero recorría velozmente los pasillos en dirección a sus aposentos, únicamente deseando estar sola y pudiendo pensar con tranquilidad en un lugar tan familiar para ella y que le resultaría cómodo en demasía, porque necesitaba idear una estrategia con que mantenerse o ascender de donde estaba y lo mejor era que tal estrategia fuera muy buena o estaría perdida. Por fin y ya sin aquel abrigo ni la corona de tipo torre podía deslumbrar como una gema mientas caminaba, con la misma soberbia de siempre; portaba unas sencilla pero elegantes galas de seda índigo azulado perfectamente calzadas a su curvilínea figura, de corte corazón cerrado en el corpiño por seis botones de diamante, mangas ajustadas hasta la muñecas cerrada al interior de las muñeca por dos botones de diamante, y falda de una sola capa, por sobe el vestido na chaqueta de gasa índigo ribeteada en encaje malva ribeteado en diamantes, sin mangas y cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre donde volvía a abrirse para formar una falda superior. Su largo cabello naranja caía libremente tras su espalda sobre su hombro derecho, adornado por una portentosa corona de plata completamente ribetead en zafiros, diamantes y topacios para emular rosas azules, a juego portaba una guirnalda de plata en forma de espinas diminutos dijes ovalados de diamante con zafiros en el centro y un par de pequeño pendientes de cuna de diamante en forma de ovalo con un zafiro en el centro.

-La amenaza de la Sultana Sakura y el Sultan Sasuke no significan nada nuevo, Sultana, obviamente querrán arreglar cuentas con usted- predijo Hiroshi, igual de sorprendido que ella por la confrontación sucedida.

-Por no mencionar a las Sultanas Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi e incluso la Sultana Hanan- enumero recordando la afrenta que había tenido lugar y de lo que Aratani había participado, -no sé cómo me descubrieron- admitió, sin dejarse dominar por los sentimientos.

-Tienen más experiencia en este juego que nosotros, Sultana- fue lo único que pudo contestar Hiroshi, aunque esto era algo obvio más que nada -pero eso igualmente les juega en contra, al menos al Sultan Sasuke y a la Sultana Sakura, sus vidas ya no son tan longevas como hacía dos décadas.

No podía fiarse de aquella opción, por más que el tiempo pasaría—etariamente hablando—para todo ser viviente; el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura aún eran jóvenes y habían superado decenas de obstáculos, evadir la muerte natural seguramente no resultaría un problema para ellos, y habiendo sobrevivido a tantos complots tampoco es como si Takara pudiera soñar en crear una artimaña con que enfrentarlos en secreto, mucho menos ahora que conocían sus planes en su totalidad….Kami, ¿Cómo es que todo se había desbaratado de aquella forma? Apenas el día anterior todo había sido igual de cotidiano como siempre lo había sido, era como sumergirse en una pesadilla que se volvía peor y peor a cada segundo que pasaba, aunque tristemente esta vez era una realidad, no podía pellizcarse esperando despertar; la enemistad entre ella y los miembros de la familia Imperial era un hecho, no había vuelta tras ante ello, se trataba de una declaración de guerra ideológica, eso era algo que jamás podía ser retirado.

-Pero en este caso no puedo valerme de eso, aun no- mascullo Takara, intentando pensarlo más rápido posible.

Sabio que la Sultana Sakura querría ajustar cuentas con ella, así que era imperativo que ideara un plan y pronto, pero teniendo sobre si tantas presiones y discusiones…era un hecho casi imposible, y—siendo honesta—estaba poniendo todo de su parte, tanto voluntad como concentración, de hecho le sorprendía no tropezar por el camino o perder el equilibrio, por no hablar la posibilidad de chocar con alguien en su camino. En aquel pasillo que transitaba habían unos aposentos que siempre habían permanecido cerrados, sabía que eran más grandes que los suyos y—según se rumoraba—habían pertenecido a la difunta Sultana Tsunade cuando había vivido en el Palacio, en si no tenía por qué pensar en ello, pero lo hizo al cruzar la esquina del pasillo y ver que una comitiva de doncellas ingresaba cargando un cofre, seguida de dos sirvientes que cargaban otros dos arcones visiblemente más pesados. No tenía sentido, se suponía que esos aposentos no eran habitables bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No le sorprendía no estar enteraba pero precisaba saber qué es lo que pasaba.

-¿Y esto?- discrepo la pelinaranja, confundida.

La Sultana Sakura había sido increíblemente generosa hasta la fecha, eso era algo que Hayami tenía más que claro, así como su angelical bondad, pero el hecho de tener sus propios aposentos era algo…¡Asombroso! La terraza era magnifica y daba una vista del jardín entero así como de parte de la ciudad, el inmobiliario de aspecto insuperable…tenia decenas de vestidos nuevos que estaban siendo acomodados en el armario, le habían obsequiado múltiples joyas y sedas para que hicieran vestidos nuevos para ella y que estaban dentro de los arcones que hubieron sido ingresados, en fin, todo era maravilloso. Su cama de muelles de oro, dosel y cobertor azul zafiro bordado en oro se veía tan tentadora que Hayami hubo de admitir lo ansiosa que se sentía por saltar y probar si era tan mullida y suave como se veía que era, por no hablar del elegante diván blanco de aspecto ingles que estaba frente a su tocador. Era como vivir en un cuento de hadas, uno que se hacía más increíble cada vez, así como la pila de libros que eran acomodados en la repisa próxima a la terraza. Pero si algo valoraba Hayami realmente eran los jazmines que estaban dispuestos en los jarrones sobre el velador junto a su cama, en su tocador y en la mesa de la terraza, llenando la habitación de su aroma predilecto.

-Están preciosas- rio Hayami, emocionada, lady Tenten, agradézcale a la Sultana Sakura, por favor- pidió animosamente, prendada de todo cuanto estaba siendo dispuesto para ella.

-Desde luego- sonrió Tenten, retirándose bajo la sonriente y alegre mirada de la favorita del Príncipe Shisui.

Hayami suspiro de forma soñadora, inhalando el dulce aroma a jazmines que lo cubría todo, era más feliz d lo que había soñado con llegar a serlo alguna vez en su vida y todo era por causa de la Sultana Sakura y el Príncipe Shisui. Como siempre vestía de forma más que sencilla, portando aquellas galas de seda y gasa blanca de escote corazón—cerrado en el corpiño por seis botones de diamante—mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos y falda de dos capas, una inferior azul claro y una superior color blanco como el resto de la tela; por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta aguamarina ribeteada en encaje celeste verdoso superficialmente decorado por diamantes, sin mangas y escasamente cerrada a la altura de vientre. Su largo cabello rubio caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, adornado únicamente por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo con pequeños diamantes celeste incrustados y a juego con unos diminutos pendientes en forma de lágrima. Únicamente se dedicaba a sonreír e indicarles a las doncellas y sirvientes donde acomodar cada cosa, su felicidad no podía ser trastocada, ni aun cuando Takara hubo ingresado en la habitación, claramente deseando saber la razón por la que ella se encontraba allí. Quería restregarle en la cara que ahora ella era la mano derecha de la Sultana Sakura, porque le seria leal de principio a fin, no como ella que desde el comienzo no había sido más que una mentirosa, Takara solo estaba cosechando lo que había sembrado, ni más ni menos, eso era lo justo.

-Hayami, ¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió saber Takara, fúrica de solo verla.

-La Sultana Sakura y el Sultan Sasuke me signaron estos aposentos, por mi embarazo- contesto Hayami, riendo melodiosamente al decir esto, posando sus manos sobre su vientre, anhelando el nacimiento de su bebé, -consideran que una Sultana deber tener posición antes de dar a luz- añadió según le había dicho la Sultana Sakura la noche anterior una vez que su embarazo hubo sido confirmado. -¿No son lindos estos aposentos? A mí me encantan- sonrió, jactándose de la armonía que tenía su vida por causa de la lealtad que el guardaba a la Sultana Sakura.

Lo primero que Takara pensó era que aquello no era más que una broma, pero cuanto más lo consideraba más se daba cuenta de que la estaban reemplazando, y el embarazo de Hayami era claramente la oportunidad perfecta para ello, porque tendría otra rival que aportase otro Príncipe o Sultana que compitiera con Itachi o con Seramu…ese día se volvía pero cuanto más tiempo transcurría, Takara casi temía el siguiente suceso que fuera a tener lugar. Lo imposible podía volverse posible si la Sultana Sakura así lo quería, porque el Sultan Sasuke estaba de su lado y accedería a lo que sea que ella considerara conveniente, eso era lo pero para Takara que observo fieramente a Hayami, más esta no hizo sino sostenerle la mirada hasta hartarla. Dándole la espalda a su nueva rival, Takara abandono la habitación tan pronto como pudo, siendo inmediatamente se seguida por Hiroshi y sus doncellas. Necesitaba hablar con el Sultan Sasuke y pronto, era imposible que algo así estuviera sucediendo, la estaba ridiculizando, pisoteando su honor de la peor forma imaginable.

No lo iba a permitir.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke pudo dedicarse a respirar la aparente paz que existía, porque esta vez sabía que era verdad y que era mentira, podía distinguir a sus amigos de sus enemigos, podía rectificar sobre sus propias creencias y podía volver sentir odio por alguien que lo mereciera; por Takara, por Hayate Gekko Pasha, por Hiroshi y cualquier otro individuo que hubiera fingido lealtad, ya habría oportunidad de tomar sus vidas, pero por ahora solo le importaba estar junto a Sakura, imposibilitando la posibilidad de ser alejado de ella, porque así como habían resistido a la influencia de Takara que había intentado separarlos, estaba convencido de que podían superar lo que fuera, ya fueran un golpe monumental o un algo del tamaño de un alfiler. Llevaban casi cuarenta y cinco años juntos, flaquear o dudar del amor que los unía sería una locura inimaginable, y estaba convencido de que Sakura pensaba igual, lo importante ahora era que se mantuvieran unidos contra Takara y contra quien fuera, y eso sería exactamente lo que harían.

Cambio la página del libro que estaba leyendo, sentado a frente su escritorio y visiblemente imperturbable como no había lucido en mucho tiempo, y la razón de todo eso era la verdad que ahora estaba expuesta ante sus ojos. Ya que se había quitado aquel portentoso abrigo, finalmente resultaba visible el impoluto y elegante Kaftan dorado oliva que portaba, de cuello alto y marcadas hombreras, mangas abullonadas hasta los codos y ajustadas hasta las muñecas, apegado a impecable su complexión física; el área comprendida al cuello y la altura correspondiente a los hombros estaba ribeteada en diamantes y bordados que emulaban el emblema de los Uchiha y que desaparecían dando paso a una seguidilla de siete botones de oro en vertical hasta la altura del abdomen—paralelamente adornado por ocho líneas de plata y diamante, cuatro a ambos lados del pecho—donde se abría y permitía la clara visualización de los pantalones color negro a juego un par de pesadas botas de cuero que usaba bajo el regio atuendo que era ceñido a su cuerpo por un fajín oliva oscuro. Como una muda predicción que sabía tendría lugar, tocaron repentinamente a la puerta, y aun sin enfocarse del todo en la realidad, sumergido en su lectura, Sasuke ya sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, o quien requería hablar con él en ese momento, y no, no se trataba de Sakura, por lo tanto no era tan precisa su atención.

-Adelante- indico Sasuke, sin levantar la vista.

En esos momentos le interesaba mucho más en continuar leyendo aquella historia; _Agudeza y Arte de Ingenio_ de _Baltasar Gracián_ , en vez de prestarle atención a la realidad que resultaba tan obvia e incluso aburrida teniendo en cuenta que los hechos sucesivos que tendrían lugar eran de su completo entendimiento. Técnicamente, sabía que era exactamente lo que iba a pasar, y tratándose de un hecho previsible, no tenía por qué esforzarse en darle un valor inmerecido a las cosas, así que, continuando despreocupada y calmadamente con su lectura, pero, a su vez; concentrado en la realidad, Sasuke escucho como las puertas eran abiertas desde el exterior y uno de los leales jenízaros que resguardaban las puertas hubo ingresado, reverenciándolo lealmente, e irguiendo la cabeza para darle a saber aquello que Sasuke ya tenía previsto de antemano.

-Majestad, la Sultana Takara está aquí- anuncio el jenízaro.

-Que pase- permitió el Uchha, de inmediato.

Había esperado ese momento durante todo el tiempo transcurrido desde su regreso al Palacio tras la ejecución publica en el cuartel jenízaro, porque así como Sakura había tenido su debida oportunidad de sentenciar a Takara al peor destino posible por el sencillo pero justificado hecho de ser su enemiga, esta vez era su turno de hacerle entender a Takara que no importaba lo que pasara él no abogaría por ella en nada, nunca más…d ser posible—porque no lo era—Sasuke seria testigo de su ejecución, de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que pudiera existir, porque haber intentado hacerlo pasar por idiota era algo tan condenable como ofender a su esposa, quizá un poco menos que esto último, pero igualmente digno de castigo. Doblo la esquina de la página que estaba leyendo, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre el escritorio en el inmediato instante en que Takara cruzo el umbral de las puertas que fueron cerradas tras de sí. En ocasiones anteriores se había sentido feliz al verla, porque había pensado que en ella veía; honestidad, lealtad, familiaridad y cariño, pero ahora que sabía quién era en realidad y lo falsa que siempre había sido…sentía asco y desprecio de solo saber que ambos estaban respirando el mismo aire, y hubo necesitado de todo su autocontrol para no levantarse y estrangularla en ese momento.

-Sultan Sasuke- reverencio Takara debidamente, -¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?, los aposentos de este Palacio están reservados para las Sultanas que engendren Príncipes del Imperio, no para una mujer cualquiera que está embarazada- se expresó, defendiendo su lugar como la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, -es injusto- se quejó, esperando poder apelar a la justicia del gobernante del Imperio.

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir?- refuto Sasuke, cortando sus alegatos con su intimidante pétreo tono de voz. -Este es mi Palacio y vives bajo mis reglas, si no estás a gusto podrías residir en el Viejo Palacio, quizá te sientas más cómoda- amenazo brutal y tajantemente haciendo que el miedo pintase las facciones de Takara que trago saliva de forma inaudible. Finalmente y antes su propio silencio se levantó de su lugar, rodeando el escritorio y deteniéndose frente a Takara a quien observo con inclemente desprecio. -No lo repetiré, Takara, si sabes lo que te conviene, no causaras problemas- sentencio duramente, esperando que estas palabras fueran lo bastante claras como para que su pequeño cerebrito pudiera entenderlas. -Ahora sal de mi vista-ordeno, apartando su mirada del rostro de ella.

Ni aun cuando Takara le ofreciera serle leal a él, Sasuke no le habría creído, porque las palabras de Takara no volverían a tener valor para él, ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? En el pasado había cometido el error de haber involucrado Naoko en su vida, claro, había sido una trampa urdida por Mito para que Sakura y él se distanciaran, pero más temprano que tarde se había desecho de ambas; de Mito y Naoko, sucedería lo mismo con Takara, no volvería a cometer el error de subestimar a uno de sus enemigos. No quería verla, no quería escucharla, ni siquiera quería ver su sombra, a partir de ese momento Takara tendría para él la misma relevancia que habían tenido Mito, Mei y Rin en el pasado, y esperaría la infaltable ocasión de deshacerse de ella y, de no ser posible…le legaría tal suceso a sus hijas, pero con la voluntad del cielo como testigo es que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, era un hecho irrefutable. Forzada cumplir las normas y herida en lo más profundo de su enamorado corazón, Takara bajo la cabeza, reverenciando al Sultan y dirigiendo hacia las puertas ante las que solo hubo necesitado estampar su mano para que fueran abiertas desde el exterior por obra de los soldados jenízaros, abandonando a habitación sin voltear a ver al Sultan ni una sola vez, escuchando las puertas cerrarse tras ella, herida por haber perdido el afecto del dueño de su corazón, pero resignada a esperar su oportunidad de recuperar su lugar cerca de él.

Para cuando Takara hubo abandonado los aposentos del Sultan, más furiosa y herida de lo que hubiera recordado sentirse alguna vez en su vida, se encontró sorpresivamente con la Sultana Sarada que, cruzada de brazos, la observo claramente divertida, conocedora de la decisión que sus padres habían tomado y que ella igualmente aprobaba. Elegante e incuestionablemente hermosa, como siempre, la Sultana portaba un hermoso vestido purpura de escote corazón con el centro del corpiño y el interior de la falda hechos de seda plateada con bordados del mismo purpura que formaba el resto de la tela y que emulaba flores de cerezo y contornos de rosas. Los bordes que dividían la tela plateada del resto de la tela estaban separados por un margen de pasamanería gris claro que brillaba como diamantes y divida el centro del corpiño de los laterales. Las mangas eran cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos a partir de donde eran holgadas y abiertas frontalmente en forma de lienzos de seda. Su largo cabello azabache, peinado en una cadenciosa cascada de rizos, caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura con base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba lirios, lilas y orquídeas con diamantes engarzados que brillaban contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Estaba por demás decir que la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de parte de la hermosa Sultana parecía aumentar aún más su encanto e irrefutable autoridad, como siempre.

-¿Te agrado la noticia? Creo que sí, y te daré una mejor- sonrió Sarada con una tranquilidad y dureza bien disimulada que la volvía idéntica a su madre. -Habrá una boda- anuncio con magnanimidad y contenida emoción.

-¿Qué?- parpadeo Takara, no creyendo lo que oía.

Era totalmente absurdo que una mujer que apenas y llevaba menos de un mes en el Harem tuviera semejante privilegio cuando ninguna de las Sultanas del Príncipe Heredero habían tenido tal honor, mucho menos ella que era la Haseki, si tal cosa sucedía…ya no sería la única Haseki del Príncipe Heredero, puesto que Hayami ahora sería la esposa legal de Shisui, cobrando mucha más importancia de la que Takara podía siquiera soñar en tener; efectivamente, aquello parecía una pesadilla, y una que no hacía nada salvo empeorar descomunalmente a cada momento que pasaba. Sin necesidad de tener algún tipo de habilidad telepática, Sarada sabía muy bien que es lo que Takara estaba pensando, y ciertamente le hacía gracia puesto que efectivamente Hayami ni siquiera llevaba un mes en el Harem, pero en ese corto tiempo se había hecho notar por su indiscutible lealtad y por causa de esto ya era cien veces mejor que Takara, en todos los sentidos. Era joven, ingenua y muy enamoradiza, pero Hayami era la felicidad de Shisui, su gran amor, y esto era suficiente para confiar en ella que había dado todo de si por defender la autoridad y respeto de la Haseki del Sultan, lo menos que podían hacer era otorgarle la insuperable oportunidad de pertenecer al Imperio y a la dinastía por matrimonio, una posibilidad que solo Aratani había tenido, hasta entonces.

-Shisui esta tan embelesado por Hayami que consulto con nuestra madre la posibilidad de casarse con ella, mi madre desde luego que acepto y se lo comunicó al Sultan- informo Sarada sin borrarla cínica sonrisa de su rostro, -la boda tendrá lugar en primavera, luego de pasados los cuarenta días del nacimiento del Príncipe o Sultana en camino, por supuesto- añadió, aludiendo el ya conocido embarazo de Hayami que era todo cuanto Takara no era; leal, honesta y conformista.

Hacia tan solo un par de días Takara había sido la sierva más leal y confiable del Imperio, aquella en quien confiaba toda la familia Imperial y que había sido protegida como si siempre hubiera pertenecido al Imperio, pero ahora que sabían lo traicionera que podía ser por su ambición y el beneficio personal que buscaba obtener...¿Cómo confiar en ella?, ¿Por qué habrían de protegerla? Seria diez ml veces más confiable un burdo coyote o un zorro, como lo eran los burócratas y políticos, antes que una víbora de cascabel que se hacía pasar por una inofensiva oruga que aspiraba a ser una gloriosa mariposa, pero jamás lo seria porque su espíritu y corazón estaban corrompidos hasta su núcleo, ella misma había decidido que tal cosa fuese así. Su madre, la Sultana Sakura, la había ayudado, amado, educado y criado con la devoción propia de una madre y aun así Takara no había dudado en traicionarla…alguien que traicionara a quien solo buscaba su felicidad se merecía la peor muerte que pudiera existir, y eso era algo en lo que Sarada coincidía con su hermana Mikoto en cuanto a opinión se tratara. Por Kami como testigo que no moriría hasta ver a Takara ahogarse en su propia sangre, en sus propias mentiras y corrupción

-Confiábamos tanto en ti, Takara- reconoció la Uchiha, con decepción, acortando la distancia entre ambas, negando apáticamente, -ahora llora sobre lo que tú misma sembraste, no saldrás de este Palacio jamás, no viva- sentencio venenosamente, pasando junto a su lado y chocando su hombro contra el de ella a propósito, ninguneándola.

Las puertas de los aposentos del Sultan le fueron abiertas y Sarada hubo ingresado a los aposentos del Sultan...

* * *

 _Se ha convertido en una rosa, en un perfume celestial, oh mi Sultana, motivo de mi alegría y pena, mujer de virtud insuperable, dueña de mi corazón, cazadora de mis pensamientos, ángel bondadoso y puro, el sol y la luna palidecen ante su belleza que encanta al mundo y gracias a quien todo en la tierra da fruto, eres la pureza del universo, la inocencia del mundo y la Sultana de mi corazón_. Era un esclavo del amor que sentía, el amor por la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, la Sultana de Sultanas, una mujer a quien deseaba proteger aun por encima de su propia vida. No sabía cuándo volvería a verla puesto que habría de pasar a la clandestinidad indefinidamente, fortaleciendo secretamente a los jenízaros en cuyas barracas residiría sin que nadie salvo estos lo supieran, porque la auténtica guerra ya había iniciado y Naruto deseaba poder ser el comandante que dirigiera a los soldados y exterminara al bando de la Sultana Takara. Mentiría si dijera que no envidiaba el lugar que el Sultan Sasuke tenía en el corazón de la Sultana Sakura, pero él mismo también tenía un lugar y muy importante para ella, eso era lo que le daba sentido a su existencia. Por ella se sentía capaz de descender al mismo infierno, como Orfeo había hecho por su amada Eurídice, en el mito griego.

El amor era algo esplendoroso y eso lo sabía bien, porque amar significaba arriesgarlo todo y él lo había hecho, se había urdido un plan tan perfecto que con total certeza nadie podría sospechar siquiera que estaba vivo o que había transitado el camino hacia el Palacio para hablar con la Sultana Sakura. _Ella es el regocijo de mi alma_ , pronuncio Naruto en lo más profundo de su mente al contemplar el rostro de la Sultana Sakura que, acompañada por Tenten, sonrió radiantemente al verlo, porque había urdido ese plan para evitar que los traidores intentaran matarlo; le estaban dando una falsa imagen a la Sultana Takara que con toda seguridad debía creer que un aliado insuperable había desaparecido y que ahora resultaría fácil derrotar a la Sultana Sakura, pero era lo contrario, porque tanto el pueblo como todo el ejército jenízaro había recibido cartas clandestinas en que les informaban de tal plan y todos habían colaborado sin duda alguna, porque todos le eran leales a la Sultana Sakura, salvo los Spahi ya que se sabía que algunas facciones de ellos eran leales a la Sultana Takara.

-Sultana- reverencio Naruto Uzumaki, recobrado el aliento y haciendo sonreír a la Sultana Haseki, -lamento la demora, pero sin un caballo el trayecto fue demasiado largo- contesto un tanto divertido, no pudiendo evitar reír al verla tan feliz como él se sentía al verla otra vez.

El Jardín Sur era un lugar incomparable a decir verdad; poseía una puerta secreta que conectaba las calles de la ciudad con el Palacio, pero que nunca era usada salvo en esta oportunidad, en ese hermoso jardín que había sido testigo de la declaración de amor del Uzumaki por la Haseki del Sultan y donde Sakura hubo recibido a Naruto con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Había temido por él, había temido que algún traidor que ella desconociera y le fuera leal a Takara hubiera fraguado un complot, exponiendo a Naruto. No le importaba su propio orgullo, pero le atemorizaba pensar que le sucediera algo por su culpa y que ella no pudiera protegerlo como él la había protegido y a sus ya fallecidos hijos anteriormente, pero afortunadamente esto no había sucedido, Naruto estaba ahí frente a ella; seguro, a salvo y totalmente integro. No le había revelado inmediatamente a Sasuke la verdad sobre Takara porque había tenido la necesidad de armar un plan con que proteger a su mayor y más importante aliado, aquel que secretamente vinculaba fundamentalmente al ejercito jenízaro con el Imperio mediante su voluntad, pero…viéndolo ahí, frente a ella, Sakura no podría haber estado más feliz y satisfecha de verlo completamente sano y a salvo, y no dudaría en salvarlo de la muerte cuantas veces fuera necesario.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido según lo planeado, Naruto- sonrió Sakura, tomándose el osado gesto de estrechar una de las manos de él entre las suyas, -y espero que los gritos falsos no te ofendieran- se disculpó pese a que todo lo referente a aquella ejecución no hubiera sido más que una completa farsa.

-Imagine que eran lo contrario, Sultana- desestimo Naruto, haciéndola reír tanto a ella como a Tenten que se cubrió los labios disimuladamente. -Reconozco que me sorprendió saber, por Boruto, que la Sultana Takara la había traicionado y estaba instigando contra usted y el Sultan Sasuke, jamás imagine que ella pudiera hacer algo así- reconoció, siendo que cuando se había enterado de esto apenas y lo había creído.

La persona que había muerto ahorcada no era alguien inocente, de hecho era un sicario que había estado robando dinero a las provincias vecinas haciéndose pasar por recaudador del estado, volviéndose un hombre muy rico con el dinero que robaba de los pobres y desamparados que luego no podían cumplir con la ley y pagaban por ello en prisión, y casualmente el hombre había sido rubio y de ojos azules, además de poseer una complexión física muy similar a la de Naruto, y era una suerte que esto hubiera sido así, de lo contrario nadie—mucho menos Takara—lo había creído. Había pensado en solo ocultara Naruto, pero no…tarde o temprano Takara hubiera dado con su paradero y entonces hubieran tomado su vida y Sakura no hubiera soportado semejante golpe, porque Naruto era más que su mayor aliado, más que su mejor amigo, quizá no lo amara como él a ella, pero indudablemente tenia sentimientos por él pese a saber que estaba prohibido, quizá…eso fuera lo que le impedía amarlo, su compromiso con el deber y la justicia, así como el inmenso amor que aun sentía por Sasuke pero cuya brecha imborrable por la ejecución de Rai había sembrado al discordia entre ambos.

-Todos pueden, Naruto, con el cebo adecuado y la ambición latiendo en el corazón- contesto Sakura, apretando sutilmente los labios. -Vienen días difíciles para todos, pero recuerda que debes permanecer en el anonimato, al menos hasta que Takara rebele sus verdaderas intenciones y haya desplazado a Shisui- rememoro para que no hubieran errores.

-Significa que lo que usted temía sucederá, Sultana- afirmo Naruto, recordando el plan urdido de antemano.

-Sí, pero mi hijo es fuerte, podrá soportarlo- tranquilizo la Sultana Haseki, habiendo discutido, por supuesto, este asunto con Shisui anteriormente como para poder afirmarlo, -saldrá de los Kafer, el Sultan se encargara de que así sea- reitero, convenciéndose a sí misma de ello.

-En ese caso, Sultana y, en retrospectiva, la batalla será fácil- se atrevió a conjeturar el Uzumaki.

Sakura debía reconocerlo, jamás—anteriormente, claro– había considerado la posibilidad de que Takara pudiera traicionarla, y tal vez el motivo fuera que había hecho con ella lo mismo que con Aratani; la había criado, educado y amado como a una hija, pero Aratani y Takara eran muy diferentes entre sí y ahora lo veía. _Aratani_ era devota y se sacrificaba por otros, mientras que _Takara_ era ambiciosa y sacrificaba a otros para salvarse a sí misma. De antemano y pensando en que la paz no sería duradera es que ella y Sasuke habían urdido un plan mucho antes de que Takara los traicionara; ya que Shisui era el heredero del Imperio, si se planeaba algún medio con que amenazarlos mientras Shisui tuviera hijos, seria consecuentemente encerrado en los Kafer, así el hijo mayor de Shisui sería nombrado Príncipe Heredero y el Consejo Real—así como el ejército y el pueblo—decidiría por unanimidad que ella fuera regente si Sasuke moría y el pequeño Príncipe debía ascender al trono, encargándose de su educación, así nadie jamás podría intervenir y aislarla, o enviarla al Viejo Palacio como Takara quería hacer. Había entrenado a Takara y pese a su torpeza que le había permitido ser delatada, Sakura sabía que Takara era muchas cosas…pero tonta no, tenía al mayor enemigo que hubiera podido imaginar y era consciente de que una de las dos habría de morir para que la otra viviera, Takara tenía el carácter de una Sultana, pero regida por la crueldad y carencia de sentimientos de las décadas y siglos pasados, de no ser así ,Sakura admitía que tenía a la sucesora ideal para la siguiente generación representativa del Sultanato de Mujeres.

-No se trata de un enemigo cualquiera, Naruto, la entrene yo misma, no sabemos si moriremos en esta lucha o saldremos victoriosos- corrigió Sakura, ya que no podía olvidar ella era esencialmente culpable de la fortaleza e influencia que Takara poseía. -Nada es seguro esta vez-añadió tanto para el Uzumaki como para sí misma.

Y algo le decía que no podría vencerá Takara, quizá la muerte acudiera a ella, impidiéndole conseguirlo.

* * *

 **PD:** hola :3 perdón por la demora pero mañana es mi ultima clase y quise concentrarme en ello, pero solo falta un día y estaré oficialmente de vacaciones, libre para complacerlos finalizando algunos fic e iniciando algunos nuevos :3 como siempre espero ser capaz de satisfacer sus expectativas :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y con quien me disculpo de todo corazón:3), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Fics proximos (comenten cual quieren que inicie :3):**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho, al igual que la portada)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada, portada ya hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos, así como la portada)

 **-Cazadores de Sombras: Los** **Orígenes** (historia ya visualizada, con prologo y portada en proceso)

 **-El Clan Uchiha** (precuela de mi fic " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ", historia ya visualizada, y portada ya hecha :3)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portada ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)


	47. Chapter 46

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 46

El tiempo sucedía con asombrosa velocidad, y aun cuando el feliz acontecimiento del embarazo de Hayami fuera el centro de atención, tal noticia había sido suplida por las ansias que todos guardaban por el parto y el resultado que ello traería, ya fuera positivo—si era niño-o negativo, y esto dependía del género del bebé. Pero esos días de ansiedad había llegado a su fin porque la vida de este nuevo pequeño nieto ya era una realidad concreta, una realidad que Sakura adoraba con veneración, y quizá parte del motivo de ello fuera el nombre otorgado al pequeño de ya un mes de nacido; Rai, como su difunto y amado hijo a quien Shisui también recordaba y en honor a quien había nombrado a su hijo. Haber subyugado la influencia de Takara había resultado demasiado fácil, y esto Sakura lo sabía muy bien porque la había criado y conocía su determinación; debía de tener un as bajo la manga, porque era imposible que—hasta ahora—hubiera empleado toda su energía, aun debía tener armas que emplear, lo que estaba teniendo lugar era una guerra falsa mediante la cual todos estaban reforzando sus armerías de aliados, fortunas e ideologías, una guerra que se desataría terminantemente en cualquier momento, pero—meditado junto a su hija en el hermoso jardín Imperial—eso no preocupaba a Sakura, estaba preparada para lo que fuera, siempre lo había estado porque de otro modo no hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir, no hasta la fecha.

La Sultana Sakura había visto el tiempo pasar con fascinación y preocupación entremezcladas porque su hijo, Shisui, despilfarraba el dinero que le correspondía administrar de manera frívola, había intentado intervenir y hacerlo cambiar de parecer sin éxito alguno, sabía que la razón tras esto era su propio miedo a la intervención de Takara o las decisiones de su padre, y ante este miedo Sakura no tenía ayuda alguna salvo su amor de madre que, temía no fuese suficiente. Voluntariamente sumergida en su labor de cuidar las rosas, la Sultana Haseki portaba un elegante vestido de seda color rojo perfectamente calzado a su figura, de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas y escote corazón con escote inferior hecho de gasa y en V, con siete botones color granate en caída vertical desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, por sobre el vestido o más bien pegada a él se hallaba una chaqueta granate sin mangas, y que—al estar pegada al vestido—enmarcaba los laterales del corpiño formando, además de una falda superior que realzaba la curvatura que creaban sus piernas bajo el vestido. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba tan perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, como siempre, adornado por una espléndida corona de plata, escamas de oro que conformaba una estructura en forma de espinas y capullos de rosas conformados por rubíes y granates, sosteniendo un largo velo roo que ci tras su espalda; alrededor de su cuello e encontraba una guirnalda de plata que caía en dos finas líneas verticales, sosteniendo dos dijes de cuna de palta y diamante en forma de lagrima con un rubí homólogo en su centro y a juego con un par de pendientes idénticos y que combinaban a la perfección con la sortija de la Sultanas en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Sakura temía admitirlo, pero su hijo quizá si mereciera ser destronado como Príncipe Heredero, su enfermedad lo volvía más y más vulnerable.

De pie tras su madre se encontraba la encantadora Sultana Hanan que, ayudándola, igualmente contemplaba con fascinación su cuidado a las hermosas rosas que mimaba con igual atención, indudablemente cualquiera que las hubiera visto diría que eran hermanas gemelas, el parecido entre madre e hija dejaba sin palabras a cualquiera y Hanan se enorgullecía de ello porque su mayor sueño era ser idéntica a su madre. Joven e inocente tanto en personalidad como estética, la Sultana Hanan portaba unas sencillas galas celeste claro de recatado escote redondo y escote inferior de gasa en V, cerrado en el corpiño por cinco botones de igual color hasta la altura del vientre, falda de una sola capa hecha de seda y ribeteada en gasa, así como de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde se volvían holgadas y transparentes hasta cubrir las manos; por sobre estas galas se hallaba una chaqueta celeste brillante ribeteada en encaje de igual color, decorado por incrustaciones de diamante, sin mangas y de profundo escote en V que se cerraba bajo el busto, volviendo a abrirse bajo el vientre para crear una falda superior, y cerrada alrededor de su juvenil pero cadenciosa figura por un cinturón de cadena de plata con diamantes incrustados. Su largo cabello rosado plagado de rizos caía libremente tras su espalda, cubierto por un velo celeste blanquecino que era sostenido por una diadema de plata de tipo cintillo decorada por diamantes turquesa y azules sobre su estructura, a juego un pare diminutos pendiente de diamante en forma de lagrima y alrededor de su lago cuello una guirnalda de plata de la que pendían múltiples diamantes multicolores forma de lagrima en conjunto con sarcillos de plata. Era la única de sus hermanas que era conocedora de la enfermedad que aquejaba a su madre, y por causa de lo mismo es que Hanan no se separaba de ella, porque quería vivir cada momento juntas como si fuera el ultimo, teniendo sus recuerdos juntas grabados en su memoria para siempre.

-Sultana, desean hablar con usted- anuncio Shikamaru.

-¿Quién?- consulto la Sultana Haseki, aun sin voltear, justo como su hija.

-Soy yo, mi Sultana- contesto Takara.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era una mentira, de hecho, Sakura llevaba ya bastante tiempo aguardando porque Takara acudiera a su presencia con una falsa disculpa para mantener su poder de alguna forma, pero habían transcurrido meses de aquel primer enfrentamiento y Takara aparentemente había sentido vergüenza de presentarse ante ella…hasta ahora. Si bien debía parecer humilde, Takara no ignoraba su infaltable vanidad, luciendo radiante y elegante en unas complejas galas granates de escote corazón enmarcado por un margen de encaje rojo oscuro con diamantes incrustados en el borde del corpiño y los hombros semi caídos, de mangas ajustadas y lisas, cerradas al interior de las muñecas por dos botones de diamante, el centro del corpiño estaba ribeteado en encaje dividiendo este de los laterales completamente liso, justo como la falda interior—ribeteada en encaje—de la falda superior que era completamente lisa y cuya división—que además marcaba el dobladillo de la tela—estaba igualmente conformada por un grueso margen de encaje con diamantes engarzado, por sobre el vestido portaba un bolero granate ribeteado en encaje de tonos claros y oscuros de cuello alto que creaba un profundo escote en V que se cerraba bajo al busto y ceñido hasta las muñecas, enmarcando así la gargantilla alrededor de su cuello, hecha de plata y esmalte de la cual pendían cuatro diminutos dijes de cuna de plata en forma de lagrima, con un dije central que replicaba le emblema de los Uchiha y que—al igual que las otra cuatro pequeñas cunas tenían en su interior un rubí que replicaba el contorno de esta, a juego se encontraba unos pequeños pendientes de una de plata en forma de ovalo con diamantes incrustados y un rubí homólogo en su centro. Finalmente y sin aminorar su dignidad—sobre su largo cabello naranja perfectamente recogido tras su nuca—se encontraba una magnifica corona de oro que conformaba una portentosa estructura en forma de tulipanes con dispersos rubíes, granates y diamantes rojos en la cima y en otros puntos inexactos, sosteniendo además un largo leo rojo que caía tras su espalda. Si bien no lo admitió, Takara se sintió amedrentada por la indiferente mirada de la Sultana Sakura, así como por el odio que dirigía en sus jóvenes ojos la Sultana Hanan, pero eso no la hizo darse por vencida, sino que a reverenciar formalmente a ambas mujeres y proceder a continuar con su estrategia.

-Desde hace tiempo quería hablar con usted- reconoció Takara con voz calmada y casi nostálgica, infantil, -para explicarme, pero…

-Pero no te atrevías, ¿cierto?- interrumpió Sakura, sonriendo ladinamente, sin aportarle credibilidad alguna a las palabras de Takara. -Apuñalarme por la espalda es fácil pero mentirme a la cara es algo en lo que aparentemente no eres tan buena, porque te descubrí- menciono desviando la mirada hacia Hanan que sonrió ladinamente por ello. -Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Cada uno es como es- se resignó falsamente, denigrando a Takara, y fingiendo que ella no estaba allí.

-Si una persona es sucia y traicionera, no importa que tanto se le enseñe, al final igualmente desvelara su verdadero rostro- añadió Hanan, coincidiendo en opinión con su madre. -Al final todos los perros muerden la mano que les da de comer- comparo desdeñosamente, descalificando cualquier mentira que Takara pudiera decir.

Había confiado en Takara, lo había hecho porque su madre la había criado, pero ahora que ya era consciente de la realidad de las cosas, Hanan la odiaba como nunca habría soñado o imaginado odiar a nadie, porque había traicionado a su madre y semejante afrenta merecía la muerte, pero…Itachi necesitaba a su madre, era cruel dejarlo huérfano, de otro modo incluso Hanan pensaría ne cometer asesinato con sus propias manos, peo ya llegaría el momento de Takara, una persona moría como vivía y según se vislumbraba hasta ahora…el final de Takara no sería envidiable para ninguna anterior Sultana sobre la tierra, ella y sus hermanas se encargarían de ello. Había confiado ciegamente en Takara, durante años, había llegado amarla como una madre adoraría a una niña a la que había criado, como si fuera otra de su hijas y le había enseñado todo cuanto sabia con el fin de protegerla para el futuro y que ella a su vez protegiera a Shisui…pero Takara en lugar de ello había velado por su propio bien y su seguridad, le había fallado y lo peor de todo es que había planeado secretamente deshacerse de ella y eso es algo que Sakura no podía olvidar ni lo haría jamás, cada palabra que Takara dijera sonaba como una mentira para ella, como un puñal de traición en dirección a su espalda, nunca volvería a ayudarla, y si moría agónicamente delante de ella Sakura lo permitiría, porque su bondad, afecto y juicio había sido rechazado e ignorado como si no fuera nada. Ciertamente la Haseki del Sultan no era una santa, pero sabía diferenciar entre la lealtad y crueldad y Takara evidentemente se inclinaba por lo segundo, eso era un error imperdonable; simple supervivencia.

-Aún están molestas conmigo- concluyo Takara obviamente, más sin perder a calma que aparentaba en el exterior, -me odian y tienen razón para hacerlo, pero todo lo que hice para proteger a Itachi, a mi hijo- se exculpo, trasmitiendo un ápice de sinceridad, porque aquella había sido su razón, pero no del todo, su ambición era igual de importante.

-¿Protegerlo de quién?, ¿De nosotros que somos su familia?- cuestiono Sakura, entrando en cólera ante aquella declaración. -Tú eres la ajena aquí, él pertenece a esta dinastía, no quieras hacerme pasar por tonta, Takara- amenazo fúrica.

Solo le quedaba Shisui, había perdido a todos y cada uno de sus hijos, ya no le quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse para vivir, si ninguno de sus hijos seria Sultan ella no tenía un motivo por el que liderar el imperio, no tendría a nadie que proteger porque sus hijas serian protegidas por sus esposos, pero mientras aun le quedara vida que vivir protegería a cada uno de sus nietos; Itachi, Hashirama, Sasuke y el pequeño Rai, no había podido resguardar a Baru ni a Ryoko, pero protegería a todos los demás, les encontraría aliados y esposos a sus nietas, a Hanan, a todos e incluso una esposa para su nieto Izuna que pronto tendría edad para contraer matrimonio; Takara no tenía derecho a inferir que Itachi fuera a correr algún peligro, estando ella viva la crueldad de la muerte por fratricidio jamás volvería a tomar partido, era una ley y eso impedía que fuera derogada. A un par de pasos de los rosales se encontraba un prominente toldo borgoña bordado en oro que resguardaba de la luz primaveral el trono de oro sobre el cual se sentó la Sultana Sakura y a sus pies—sobre uno de los almohadones—la Sultana Hanan, haciendo que Takara se aproximaran a donde habían elegido dirigirse, permaneciendo de pie ante esas dos mujeres tan idénticas entre si y que la observaban atentamente pero con desprecio.

-No quiero proteger a mi hijo de usted, ni de los miembros de esta familia, pero sí de eso llamado Sultanato- protesto Takara, contradiciendo las palabras o indiferencia de la Sultana Haseki, -es sabido por todos que muchos hijos y hermanos han muerto por causa de ello, entre ellos casi todos sus hijos, Sultana- ejemplifico, aunque a Sakura no le hizo gracia tal cosa, ni tampoco a Hanan que intercalo su seria mirada de Takara a su madre. -No quiero que mi hijo tenga que pasar por ello- añadió, evidenciando su preocupación por el destino que le aguardaba a su hijo.

-¿Y qué creías?- cuestiono Sakura retadoramente. -Sin consultarme nada, sin pedir mi ayuda, ¿Pensabas que ocuparías mi lugar?- una cínica carcajada abandono sus labios, siendo admirablemente observada por su hija Hanan que sonrió como apoyo. -Pero no tuviste éxito, no solo eso, arruinaste involuntariamente tus propios planes- divago, pudiendo jactarse de la derrota de su enemiga.

Takara no era ni la primera ni última persona que le mentía, ni que deseaba ocupar su lugar, pero si la única que había sido educada a su sombra y eso representaba un peligro, por ahora la única que la preocupa era Hanan…quizá ella no pudiera vivir lo suficiente para encontrarle un esposo adecuado, pero l consolaba que tiempo que le quedaba, si iba a morir quería despedirse de su hija encontrándole un futuro feliz a pesar de que Hanan insistiera en solo desear ser una buena hija y una buena Sultana y decía que podría hacerlo dedicándose a la caridad como ella y asistiendo al estado en lo que fuera correcto, si el soberano era el adecuado, claro, de lo contrario estaba decidida a intrigar y conspirar porque el Sultan adecuado fuera entronizado. No estaba mintiendo, o al menos no del todo; quería proteger a su hijo por encima de cualquier cosa, y temía que alguno de los hijos de sus rivales—Hashirama, Sasuke y ahora Rai—pudieran significar una amenaza, temía que su hijo se viera acercado a la muerte si se mostraba ineficaz para ser Sultan en algún momento, no solo se trataba de su ambición sino también de la supervivencia de sus hijos, pero más enfáticamente de Itachi porque sabía que Seramu podría sobrevivir sola, pero Itachi…Itachi era un caso totalmente distinto, y Takara sabía que para que su gloria personal y a prosperidad de sus hijos fuera total era necesario que ella ascendiera al poder como Madre Sultana, el poder era su garantía de seguridad.

-Mi ignorancia y juventud me jugaron una mala pasada, Sultana, me hizo ser insolente- relaciono Takara más sin aportar una disculpa abierta porque no consideraba que lo hecho fuera un error. -No sabe lo arrepentida que estoy, pero ahora todo ha ido en declive, los desmanes del Príncipe Shisui sobre gastar semejante dinero en piel de marta para recubrir sus aposentos, molestan al pueblo, y ni siquiera el Sultan o usted pueden hacerlo cambiar de parecer- enumero honestamente preocupada, -por no hablar que se casara con Hayami en una semana- añadió ya dando a conocer su desdén y opinión.

Takara debía reconocerlo, había errado, se había confiado, había subestimado a la misma mujer que la había enseñado todo cuanto manejaba en la actualidad pero de igual manera sabía que rendirse era un error aun peor; si deseaba algo debía luchar para conseguirlo, llegaría su momento si era lo bastante perseverante para creer que sus sueños se cumplirían y lo sabía porque la propia Sultana Sakura se lo había enseñado, aún era joven y podía equivocarse, también lo reconocía, pero de cada nuevo error sacaría una lección y más valor con que seguir adelante, un nuevo impulso, una nueva esperanza. No necesitaba que Takara le restregara en la cara los errores de Shisui, los conocía bien; su hijo tenía miedo del porvenir que sucedería y había confiado en que sus aliados podrían protegerlo, pero en lugar de eso se estaban aprovechando de su bondad, malgastaban el dinero y actuaban de forma frívola ostentando cargos públicos que afortunadamente no eran excesivamente importantes. No era desconocido para nadie que la reputación de Shisui y el afecto del pueblo como Príncipe Heredo ya no existía, su favoritismo era un mito y el descontento de la gente por su posible administración como Sultan en el futuro era enorme.

Shisui seria destituido como Príncipe Heredero, Sakura lo sabía muy bien, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Para Shisui la crueldad se estaba volviendo un mito, la intriga era inexistente y la duda lago invisible, claro que aun tenía miedo del futuro que lo aguardara si llegaba a ser Sultan, pero teniendo a su madre, a Hayami y a su hermanas de su lado confiaba en que todo podría ser mejor, con el tiempo, puesto que su padre no había intervenido hasta la fecha y quizá no fuera hacerlo ya que—desde aquel acto público en que Takara había sido descubierta—no había vuelto a verlo en meses, pero si esto pasaba o no quizá fuera el único temor real que Shisui tenía y esto lo había llevado a volver realidad el mito que Hayami le había relatado en aquella historia del Sultan Hamura, cubriendo cada lugar de sus aposentos con piel de marta color dorado; las paredes, los muros, los sofás y divanes, los suelos…incluso había ordenado que aquellos que lo visitaran vistieran piel de marta, ansiaba comprobar que la historia de Hayami era una realidad y que la muerte podía ser evitada de algún forma, creía ciegamente en que el tiempo le daría la razón y le permitiría volver a sentir la confianza que había sentido en el pasado, solo tenía que aguardar y ver como su creencia se materializaba en la realidad tal y como lo hacía esa habitación que parecía recrear lo que había oído en el relato del Sultan Hamura.

-Mi Rai- arrullo Shisui cariñosamente, besando la frente de su hijo.

Las reuniones del Consejo Real no era un tema de interés para Shisui que había permanecido junto a ella durante todo el embarazo, haciendo que Hayami se sintiera más amada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y el caso no era diferente mientras ambos, aun recostados sobre la cama y vestidos con ropa de dormir, observaban a su pequeño hijo que dormía profundamente en los brazos de Hayami; cualquier dolor sentido durante el parto que le hubo resultado una experiencia horrible e infernalmente dolorosa había quedado atrás, tal y como la Sultana Sakura le había dicho cualquier dolor sentido al alumbrar a su hijo había valido la pena en cuanto había visto a su niño y había podido acunarlo en sus brazos por primera vez, encontrando su ojos con los suyos, lamentándolo, besándolo y dándole el amor tan puro e inigualable que solo una madre podía sentir por su hijo. Era más feliz que nunca, sentía que todo era posible, pero aun así no se sentía completa porque temía lo que pudiera pasar, el materializado miedo de Shisui era un problema y lo sabía, pero aun cuando había intentado disuadirlo de este miedo o convencerlo de que sus aliados no eran sino enemigos, su justificado miedo le cegaba la razón e impedía ver sus propios errores, o más bien considerando que eso era nada ya que su posición como Príncipe quizá pudiera exentarlo de polémica, pero Hayami comprendía—por lo dicho por la Sultana Sakura—que la realidad no era sino lo opuesto.

-Tengo miedo, Shisui- reconoció Hayami con una pisca de tristeza.

 _Si, miedo_ ; miedo a Takara y sus intrigas, miedo a que esa felicidad sentida no fuera más que un sueño y—como la Sultana Sakura—que algo perturbara la paz, arrebatándole su felicidad, al hombre que amaba y a su pequeño hijo, de la Haseki del Sultan había aprendido que se sufría cuando no se pensaba que se sufriría, se era traicionada cuando menos se lo esperaba, le serian arrebatadas las cosas o eres que más amaba cuando dudara de lo que debía hacer y la apuñalarían si era demasiado clemente, por ello debía saber sostener un equilibrio que todos siempre esperarían que tuviera. No era Takara, no podía aprender todo de inmediato y al pie de la letra porque carecía de las ambiciones que ella tenía, pero la Sultana Sakura la protegía y le enseñaba que era exactamente lo que debía hacer, como debía actuar y—con el tiempo y pasar de los meses, durante su embarazo—había aprecio en público con ella ya había aprendido el protocolo en todo sus aspectos y hora podía decir que—siendo madre de un Príncipe—realmente era una Sultana, pero cundía el peligro y las amenazas en cada esquina y temía que nadie pudiera salvar a Shisui—ni siquiera la Sultana Sakura—del inevitable suceso que tendría lugar y del que ya había sido advertido; los Kafer, era una salida o escape ante las intrigas que lo rodeaban, pero una prisión al mismo tiempo.

-¿Miedo?, ¿Y por qué?- pregunto Shisui, desconcertado por el motivo que ella pudiera sentir para dejarse llevar por la inquietud.

-Por lo que pudiera sucederle a nuestro hijo- contesto ella de inmediato, obteniendo su total atención con el inocente brillo de sus ojos azules, -la Sultana Sakura me ha dado una escolta que me protege y a él, pero a pesar de todo sigo teniendo miedo, temo que alguien intente algo contra nosotros- admitió siendo que ya había pronunciado estas palabras frente a la Sultana Sakura.

-Mi madre tiene razón al protegerte del modo en que lo hace- tranquilizo Shisui, sonriéndole y dando su aprobación a la forma de actuar de su madre que siempre hacía lo correcto, lo que era mejor para el Imperio; es decir, para ellos, -pronto sucederá lo mismo que en la historia que me contaste y la piel de marta nos protegerá de la muerte, todos estaremos a salvo- garantizo, totalmente convencido de ello.

Su madre y hermanas lo protegían, también sus aliados y los de su familia, y siendo así ¿De qué modo su padre o cualquier persona ajena al Imperio podría lastimarlo? Cuanto más se lo preguntaba, más era que Shisui creía que estaba escapando de la muerte y con un éxito rotundamente insuperable, el tiempo le daría la razón, era imposible que ninguno de sus hermanos hubiera sido Sultan ni que él tampoco lo fuera, su destino quizá fuese el trono, eso aún no podía saberlo con certeza, pero teniendo a su madre junto a él en todo momento…estaba convencido de que siempre habría una salida, con ella todo era luz y victoria. Al escucharlo hablar así, Hayami deseo no haberle contado aquella historia, pero sabía que si ella no lo hubiera hecho, seguramente alguien más hubiera encontrado una manera de hacerlo vulnerable, si no hubiera sido ella quien lo hubiera convencido de que existía una salida a su miedo quizá…solo Kami sabía que era lo que podría haber ocurrido, solo de eso podía estar segura, ciertamente ella aún era joven e ingenua con respecto al mundo, pero sabía diferenciar entre la fantasía y al realidad y, por ahora, la única realidad existente a considerar era la gloria o desastre y lo segundo parecía ser lo más próximo.

-Kami mediante, mi Príncipe- sonrió Hayami.

No quiso desbaratar la idea de Shisui porque, quizá si hubiera una salida, eso era algo que solo a providencia podría negar o afirmar y se lo repitió mentalmente mientras sentía como es que Shisui le besaba amorosamente la frente, abrazándola y haciendo que reposara la cabeza contra su hombro, con él se sentía a salvo y viceversa, debía tener algo de fe, aún era muy pronto para inferir que es lo que sucedería con él, con ella misma o con su pequeño hijo, si es que lo que los aguardaba en el futuro era el trono o la muerte…pero aun cuando Shisui se empeñara en tener esperanzas, algo le decía a Hayami que el futuro no traería nada positivo, y la Sultan Sakura le había enseñado a confiar en sus instintos como medida de precaución y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, pero—por ahora—era mejor que reservara su opinión y temores hasta que fuera oportuno tomar decisiones importantes, y esto último era algo que solo la Sultana Sakura habría de hacer y ante lo cual Hayami se podría de su lado para proteger a Shisui a la primera oportunidad.

No sabía si tener miedo era lo correcto, pero lo sentía.

* * *

-Si no estás feliz con tu situación, ¿Por qué recurres a nosotras y no al Sultan?- cuestiono Sakura, ansiando la respuesta que ya conocía a la perfección.

Las palabras contra su hijo era un puñal doloroso, porque la neurastenia de Shisui había regresado de forma paranoica, sabía que pronto sucedería el plan que ella había ideado para protegerlo y disminuir aún más la influencia de Takara, pero por el momento solo quería que su hijo fuera feliz, por ello es que toleraba todo y cumplía en nombre de él las labores y deberes que le correspondían pero que a ella no le molestaba ejercer, su mayor alegría o consuelo era que Sasuke ya no confiara en Takara, no la admitía en su presencia, no hablaba con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia y, lo mejor, solo la escuchaba a ella, solo valoraba su opinión y consideraba su criterio por encima del de cualquier otra persona; todo había vuelto a ser lo que era antes y no cambiaría porque ahora Takara era una enemiga, y lo enemigos o traidores no eran escuchados ni aun cuando sus últimas suplicas por vivir fueran una verdad entendible. Simple sentido común y supervivencia, por supuesto. Escuchando la respuesta de la Sultana Sakura que claramente se jactaba de su orgullo, poder y superioridad, Takara se guardó su opinión para sí misma, pero lo que pensaba de la Sultana Sakura era una cosa; que su momento de gloria ya había pasado y debía hacerse a un lado, era el momento de que _alguien_ más joven y con determinación la sucediera, y Takara sentía que ella era ese _alguien_ , claro que no pensaba afirmarlo de viva voz…aun.

-Siento decirlo, Sultanas, pero no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar porque nadie quiere escucharme- admitió Takara ya que aquello era la verdad, no importaba si quería reconocerla o no, -apelo al cariño que sentía por mí y a la admiración que aún le guardo para que me ayude, soy su vasalla por encima de cualquier otra cosa-prometió vehemente.

-Ya sabemos todo eso, ¿Por qué viniste?- desdeño Hanan, apretando los diente con desprecio.

Era tremendamente aburrido escuchar una y otra vez las coas que ya eran más que conocidas, y Ha no quería palabrería absurda de parte de Takara, quería hechos concretos y realidades que pudieran tener lugar, su madre tampoco confiaba en Takara, por no hablar de su padre, Shisui y sus hermanas; en sí nadie confiaba realmente en Takara ni la escuchaba, y esto era el éxito absoluto para ellos que le habían declarado la guerra, pero era preciso entender que es lo que Takara quería hacer realmente, puesto que si estaba ahí frente a ellas era porque necesitaba ayuda, de otro modo no se verían las caras bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso estaba claro porque lo único que Takara estaba haciendo en ese momento era mentir para conseguir apoyo, algo imposible de parte de ellas en esas circunstancias…o en cualquier otra. La hija menor de la Sultana Sakura pese su notoria juventud, no era una mujer tonta en lo absoluto, era audaz y valiente, consiente de su belleza que se desarrollaba con el tiempo, un mujer que podía ser implacable con solo desearlo, justo como su madre, y para Takara; escucharla hablar o verla siquiera era contemplar el reflejo de la Sultana Sakura…ambas eran prácticamente idénticas, como dos gotas de agua, y Takara sabía que si algún día quería alcanzar la gloria, en paz, también debía alejar a esa niña arrogante, porque ella era un peligro al igual que sus hermanas, pero deshacerse de un miembro de la familia Imperial—por sangre—era imposible, escapaba de sus propios límites, pero se valía soñar.

-La próxima semana es la celebración de la boda- recordó Takara aunque sus palabras no era una novedad para la Sultana Haseki o su hija, siendo la primera quien estaba organizando todo, -pero no es ese el tema que vine a tratar sino una oferta que tengo para usted- replanteo elocuentemente, recibiendo la inmediata aprobación de la Sultana Sakura para continuar. -Los rumores dicen que habrá una rebelión, que los Spahi están descontentos con la falta de apoyo del Príncipe Shisui, por no mencionar los jenízaros que solo se han mantenido calmados por usted- detallo, ya que parte del ejercito Spahi estaba de su lado, -la rebelión consistiría en deponer al Príncipe Shisui y encerrarlo en los Kafer, con el consentimiento del Sultan, desde luego- puntualizo siguiendo el debido formalismo.

-Adularia tu inteligencia, pero eso hasta un tonto lo sabe- corrigió Sakura, desairando cualquier vocablo proferido por Takara. -Si, se avecina una tormenta- confirmo distraídamente, sin detallar una fecha, porque no era asunto de Takara saberlo.

-Nadie sabe cuándo ni cómo sucederá- asevero Shikamaru en consonancia con la Sultana Haseki.

Ciertamente el plan de " _escape_ " para Shisui y que a su vez garantizaría la disolución reiterada de la influencia de Takara, era un hecho, Sakura no pretendía dar a conocer una fecha porque aún no exista, había instancia preconcebidas que podría declararse como adecuadas, obviamente, pero no dejaba de ser estrategias comunes, teorías, nada aprobado aún, pero lo cierto es que el momento dado se acercaba más y más con el pasar del tiempo, aquello era inevitable. Además, aun cuando la presunta estrategia que Takara decía tener pudiera ser empleada…Sakura no le diría nada, la mantendría ajena de todo, porque no necesitaba de su ayuda, se bastaba sola para nombrar a otro Príncipe Heredero como sucesor del Sultanato, no tenía por qué ser Itachi directamente, bien podía ser Hashirama que bajo la tutela y educación de Seina sería un indisoluble pacifista, justo como su hermano Sasuke gracias a la educación dada por Masumi, y Rai si bien era pequeño aún podría demostrar poseer—en el futuro-dotes natas de un gobernante mientras creciera si Hayami lo educaba apropiadamente. Takara no debía creer que era irremplazable porque…afortunadamente su muerte era aquello que todos en la familia Imperial aguardaban presenciar, solo Itachi la mantenía con vida, por el momento. Es respuesta era justo la que Takara había esperado, porque ya no confiaba en ella y esperar lo opuesto era absurdo, pero ella tenía lo que el Imperio quería y necesitaba para sostenerse; un heredero que fuera mayor que los demás en cuanto a edad se refería, y ese era el caso de su Itachi,

-Debo confesar que concuerdo con el Sultan, es la única forma para resolverlo todo, por ello es que quiero estar del lado de ustedes- afirmo Takara sacando a relucir una aparente lealtad, -quiero colaborar y formar una alianza, ayudándolos- declaro con avasalladora seguridad, más no honestidad.

-¿Por qué deberíamos aliarnos contigo?- cuestiono Sakura, manteniendo la calma por escuchar esa respuesta que en sí no cambiaría su decisión o parecer en lo absoluto.

-Para evitar el derramamiento de sangre, Sultana- zanjo Takara ya que igualmente era una mujer poderosa y podría librar batallas feroces con los aliados y armas que estaban a su disposición. -Al igual que usted, yo también tengo gente leal a mi servicio, por no hablar de que yo soy la madre del Príncipe mayor- recordó, orgullosa por el lugar que tenía como Sultana, -así el Sultan tendría un heredero próximo a la mayoría de edad que pudiera sucederlo si, Kami no lo quiera, sucede lo peor- añadió, sumándole falsa humildad a sus palabras para resultar honesta o fingidamente leal.

Sus intenciones eran claras; quería ser Madre Sultan sin impedimento alguno cuando su hijo fuera Sultan, y la única forma de serlo era aliarse en aquellas circunstancias con la Sultana Sakura, luego la apuñalaría por la espalda, deshaciéndose de ella o bien enviándola al Viejo Palacio, pero por ahora la necesitaba, luego podría continuar con su plan original y demostrarle al Sultan Sasuke que Itachi era el sucesor más óptimo como siguiente Sultan y que en ella encontraría a la más poderosa y leal de las aliadas, sabía que tenía la razón y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Sultan Sasuke y el resto el Imperio la apoyaran, era inevitable. Sakura no tenía que pensarlo, iba a aceptar la oferta de Takara pero solo por meras apariencias, Han y Shikamaru lo supieron de inmediato; con tal de evitar muertes innecesarias y bochornosos regueros de sangre…toleraría fingirse del lado de Takara, al menos durante una determinada cantidad de tiempo, pero nada de lo que ella pretendiera obtener sucedería, necesitaban a Itachi como sucesor del Sultanato pero—y lo reiteraría mil veces de ser preciso—Takara no era irremplazable, ni tampoco Itachi, y para demostrarlo era necesario aplastar esa arrogancia y superioridad, lo cual sería exactamente lo que Sakura tenía pensado hacer, y Sasuke desde el primer momento le había brindado su aprobación así que el plan podía continuar sin tropiezo o duda alguna.

-Aceptamos- mintió Sakura abiertamente pero de tal modo que a Takara le hubo resultado honesta, -pero, desde luego, tengo condiciones que establecer- advirtió, ya que como siempre se haría su voluntad, ni más ni menos. -La más importante, nadie tocara un solo cabello de la cabeza de mi hijo, sin excepción- exigió, anteponiendo el bienestar de Shisui por encima de cualquier otra cosa. -Segundo, el Sultan decidirá todo lo referente al gobierno y el nombramiento del Príncipe Itachi como heredero legítimo, ni siquiera tú o yo podremos intervenir, eso corresponde como una decisión del sagrado Imperio y no podemos intervenir- decidió, conociendo perfectamente la opinión de Sasuke y lo que él dictaminaría de estar ahí junto a ella, aceptando igualmente la oferta que Takara estaba haciendo.

-Creo que, todos juntos, podremos discutir eso y llegar a un término medio- presagio Takara, sin aprobar ni desaprobar nada, aunque era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo.

-No hay nada que discutir- protesto Hanan inmediatamente.

-Pondremos a Itachi en el trono, contigo o sin ti- discutió Sakura, sacando a relucir parcialmente lo que pensaba de las circunstancias, -no creas que tienes algo que nos interese demasiado- añadió despreciativa.

Se cumpliría su voluntad, se seguirían sus órdenes al pie de la letra y cada cosa que ella dijera o decidiera sucedería, la cuestión era sencilla; el Imperio Uchiha se ceñía por normas de conducta y vivencia, así había sido durante décadas y siglos, aún más enfáticamente cuando el Sultan Itachi II " _el Conquistador_ " había impuesto al ley del fratricidio y establecido el protocolo absoluto de la corte, las reglas estaban para ser cumplidas y, como Haseki del Sultan, administradora del Harem y representante de la voluntad del ejército y el pueblo…no podía ser ignorada, su voluntad era la expresión más sincera de lo que el Imperio y la gente que lo conformaba pensaba que era adecuado que sucediera, Takara era un ser insignificante, enemiga al fin y al cabo pero insignificante porque podía ser descartada como una pluma que era alejada por el viento, su vida era efímera, como la de tantos otros enemigos anteriores. Sabía que las palabras de la Sultana Sakura tenían un mensaje oculto, o más bien una amenaza; que podían deshacerse de ella si no era útil, esta fue la única razón que tuvo Takara para continuar con esa farsa con tal de obtener apoyo, pero nada más, porque claramente no pensaba morir, quería luchar y vivir para ver como su hijo se convertía en Sultan siendo ella la mujer más poderosa que el imperio hubiera visto.

-En ese caso, que todo sea para mejor, Sultana- aprobó Takara, ya que, por ahora, no le quedaba otra opción. -Con su permiso, Sultanas- reverencio, dispuesta a retirarse.

-¿No estas olvidando algo, Takara?- detuvo Hanan, impidiéndole marchar.

La corrección hecha por la Sultana Hanan la desconcertó, y aún más la mirada de la Sultana Sakura que hubo señalado su propia persona, más Takara no compendio a que estaban refiriéndose hasta que Shikamaru, de pie a su lado, señalo con la mirada el dobladillo del vestido de la Sultana Haseki; era una tradición que tenía lugar desde que la primera Madre Sultana—la _Sultana Amaya Hafsa_ , madre del Sultan Hashirama—hubo ejercido como tal, y la tradición dictaba que el dobladillo del vestido de la mujer más poderosa del Palacio o del Imperio fuera besado con humildad y sumisión en un gesto de lealtad, y aparentemente la Sultana Sakura quería estar totalmente segura de que había sido sincera en su oferta y declaraciones. Sin protestar, —pues de nada le servía—Takara se sujetó la falda para no tropezar, postrándose a los pies de la Sultana Haseki como se suponía que hiciera, sintiendo sobre si la pesada mirada de la Shikamaru, la Sultana Han y aún más la de la Sultana Sakura, sosteniendo cuidadosamente la tela de su vestido entre su manos y alzando el dobladillo sobre cuya tela hubo depositado un beso de falso respeto y fingida lealtad, irguiéndose en cuanto hubo hecho esto, reverenciando a ambas Sultanas a quienes finalmente pudo dales la espalda, retirándose y estampando una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios, considerando que lo sucedido había sido una humillación, pero cualquier sacrifico era poco si lo que la aguardaba en el futuro era la gloria más grade que pudiera imaginarse.

Aguardaría a los acontecimientos que sucederían, por ahora…

* * *

 _1 semana después…_

El tiempo era un bálsamo, curaba dolor y sufrimiento, permitía que la gente viera que—en vida—había motivos de sobra por los que sentirse dichosos; el aire que respiraban, el sol que iluminaba todo, la tibia brisa de primavera y el aroma de las flores que se sentía en el aire, la posibilidad de tener un techo y cama donde dormir, la posibilidad de poder dormir en calma, la alegría de poder comer cada día…todo eso procuraba que alguien se sintiera pleno y Hayami lo sentía, sentía que parte importante de su miedo que le impedía estar tranquila había desaparecido, ¿El motivo? Pues quizá fuera su boda que habría de celebrarse ese día y a la cual asistirían todos los miembros del Imperio, ya no era la misma campesina traída al Palacio, era una Sultana y mediante su matrimonio una Haseki, justo como la Sultana Sakura a quien admiraba tanto, todo le parecía un sueño porque en su niñez había escuchado con infantil fascinación como una plebeya cualquier a podía ser princesa por enamorarse de un Príncipe…pero ella era más que eso, era una Sultana, Sultana por amar a un Príncipe y por ser madre de uno. Recordaría de principio a fin su pasado, porque eso la hacía quien era ahora, pero también sabía que a su vez era una persona diferente, ya no era la misma joven que había llegado junto al Príncipe Shisui a ese Palacio hacia menos de un año, había prendido y vivido cosas importantes y cada nuevo recuerdo conformaba una metamorfosis de quien había sido y de quien era ahora; la Sultana Hayami, el verdadero amor del Príncipe Shisui, esa era ella.

Sentada sobre el magnífico diván blanco hecho de oro y sentada frente a su tocador, observo como sus doncellas la arreglaban con veneración y enero para que fuera quien atrapara todas las miradas cuando apareciera en el Harem, aunque Hayami estaba convencida de que siempre seria la Sultana Sakura quien cautivara a todos, al fin y al cabo nadie era más hermosa que ella. Uno sencillo vestido de gasa blanca cubría su figura, hecho de recatado escote alto y corte corazón, cerrado en el centro del corpiño por seis botones de diamante que iban desde el escote a la altura del vientre, falda y mangas casi vaporosas y cuya gasa transparente ajustaba en los lugares adecuados, como las mangas totalmente holgadas desde los hombros y que se abrían a la altura de los codos; por sobre este vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de encaje blanco transparente ribeteado en diamantes en su totalidad sobre las figuras florales y casi etéreas que creaba la tela y que brillaba como un sinfín de cristales luminosos, de profundo escote en V que se cerraba escasamente a la altura del vientre, abriéndose nuevamente para crear la falda superior, y de cortas mangas ajustadas hasta los codos en una conformación elegante e insuperable. Una bellísima diadema de tipo cintillo—hecha única y exclusivamente para ella—fue puesta sobre la coronilla de su largo cabello rubio, hecha de diminutas piezas de oro con diamantes engarzados para recrear las alas de una mariposa y de la cual pendían dos broches—uno a cada lado—sosteniendo largos hilo de plata que oscilaron a cada lado de su cuerpo como una lluvia de plata con dos rebeldes rizos enmarcando su rostro y el resto cayendo libremente tras su espalda, enmarcando así el collar a juego con su diadema, ceñido alrededor de su cuello se hallaba una estructura que recreaba flores de jazmín—sus favoritas—igualmente ribeteadas y cubiertas en diamantes y oro, con diminutos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima que apenas y se dejaban entrever en su cabello. Las joyas, el vestido, el oro, el perfume con que impregnaron su cuello y escote…todo era obsequio de la Sultana Sakura quien la colmaba de aprecio, y Hayami casi se sentía insignificante al solo poder corresponderle con lealtad y protegiendo al Príncipe Shisui, pero quizá pudiera pagarle todo cuanto estaba haciendo por ella, algún día. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto tocaron a la puerta de sus aposentos.

-Adelante- indico Hayami.

Las puertas fueron abiertas desde el exterior por los leales soldados jenízaros atestados en el exterior permitiendo así el ingreso de la leal servidora de la Sultana Sakura, lady Tenten, que hubo sonreído de la forma más disimulada posible al ver a la joven que hacía meses atrás no había sido más que una simple concubina pero cuya lealtad era merecedora de esos aposentos, de esas joyas y del matrimonio que ahora la integraba oficialmente al Imperio para siempre. Pocas personas tenían el honor de ser tan confiables, porque personas eran sinceras y merecían ostentar poder e influencia por causa de ello y una de esas personas era Hayami, la Sultana Sakura aún tenía más dichas y privilegios con los que colmarla. Apenas y las puertas se hubieron cerrado, Hayami se sorprendió y emociono con solo ver el reflejo de la leal servidora de la Sultana Sakura, irguiéndose apresuradamente del diván con una deslumbrante sonrisa que le dedico a esa noble y bondadosa mujer que—como lady Yugito—la había asistido y protegido en los peores momentos que había pasado en el Palacio, cuando la habían protegido de todo cuanto la Sultana Takara hubiera pensado en hacer para deshacerse de ella, pero todo eso ahora no era más que un recuerdo, porque ya no era así de vulnerable, porque era igual a Takara y porque tenía a la persona más honesta y poderosa del Imperio de su lado y viceversa; a la Sultana Sakura

-Sultana- reverencio Tente, sonriendo disimuladamente ante ello, -está hecho, su matrimonio con el Príncipe Shisui ya ha tenido lugar, la Sultana Sakura me envió para informarle- anuncio con una deslumbrante sonrisa por tener a otro miembro en la familia Imperial y que fuera tan leal como para merecer ese honor. -Felicidades- elogio.

-Gracias, lady Tenten- sonrió Hayami, feliz como solo hubiera podido soñarlo en su infancia por aquellas fabulas y relatos principescos.

-Y…nuestra Sultana le envía esto- tendió la pelicastaña.

Hayami—rodeando el elegante diván– se acercó presurosa a lady Tenten que se abstuvo de comentar lo jovial e infantil que aún era, como prueba de su perdurable juventud e ingenuidad que imperaban en ella, así que en lugar de emitir palabras innecesarias, la pelicastaña abrió el pequeño alhajero que había sostenido en sus manos hasta entonces, hecho de plata, ribeteado en escamas de oro y bañado en diamantes de múltiples colores; en su interior—recubierto por tafetán purpura—se encontraba una magnifica sortija de cuna de plata en forma de lagrima recubierta por decenas de pequeños diamantes que formaban dos hileras, y en centro un diamante ambarino en forma de lagrima, una joya digna de una Sultana. Si aire, apenas respirando y abrumada por esa sencilla visión, Hayami tomo la sortija del interior del alhajero, dándole su debido lugar en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, observando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como calzaba a la perfección. Pocas mujeres del Imperio—además de la Sultana Sakura y la Sultana Aratani—tenían joyas así…por Kami, a cada momento todo parecía más y más asombroso, y eso que ya llevaba meses en ese Palacio, ¿? quizá nadie tuviera la respuesta

-Gracias- hablo Hayami finalmente, recuperando el aliento en el proceso, -agradézcale a la Sultana por mí, lady Tenten- pidió casi chillando a causa de la alegría que sentía.

Sonriendo, Tenten reverencio apropiadamente a al joven ante ella y que si bien era joven e inexperta en muchos aspectos, era igual de cálida y bondadosa que la Sultan Sakura en muchos otros, así como leal y animosa, el futuro aún era incierto y solo Kami podía decir que es lo que pasaría con Hayami, con el Príncipe Shisui, con la Sultana Sakura, con el Imperio Uchiha…bueno, con todos, y nadie más que la providencia podía interferir en esa decisión. Viendo partir a lady Tenten que la hubo reverenciado respetuosamente, así como escuchando las puertas siendo cerradas tras de sí, Hayami volteo a contemplarse una última vez frente al espejo, analizando cómo es que la sortija combinaba a la perfección con el resto de sus joyas, con su cabello y con el diseño de su vestuario, de principio a fin. No dejaría que nada, ni siquiera la insufrible Takara, arruinar ese día por el que había esperado tanto luego de haber escuchado las promesas del Príncipe Shisui, celebraría como la Sultana Sakura quería que hiciera, y sonreiría con arrogancia frente a Takara, desplazándola a cada oportunidad que se le hiciera presente.

Este día era suyo, era su boda.

* * *

El Harem solía ser descalificado por las cortes europeas como un lugar de " _pecado_ ", la visión del Harem hacía pensaren la poligamia era algo consentido y que un hombre podía tener a su disposición cuantas mujeres desease con tal de saciar su lívido, que el pecado capital de la lujuria era admisible…o eso era lo que el credo eclesiástico y católico hacía creer; claro que había mujeres en el harem, pero no todas ella cumplían roles tan sexuados como se pensaba y el ejemplo de ello era el modo en que se celebraba la boda en ese lugar de cuento de hadas. Un grupo de mujeres tocaba música magnifica para darle al ambiente un aspecto casi de fábula, otro grupo de mujeres calificadas como _odaliscas_ resultaba el entretenimiento principal por su talento en la danza siendo el centro de atención, y los guardias—eunucos—y sirvientas que entraban y salían del Harem, trayendo consigo bandejas con comida, dulces y demás para que todos estuvieran felices en su totalidad. Aquellas que no estaban cumpliendo alguna función se encontraban sentadas a libre albedrio en la estancia disfrutando del espectáculo como era el caso de las Sultanas del Príncipe Heredero; Seina y Masumi, acompañadas de sus hijos Hashirama, Kaede y Sasuke, así como por Akiko. Así que; cuando fue el momento de Hayami de entrar en el Harem, todos-o casi todos-estuvieron felices, observando con fascinación como las mismas odaliscas que cumplían el fin de entretener modificaban su coreografía para permitirle pasar, rodeándola y bailando a su alrededor hasta que hubo llegado al final del largo pasillo donde estaban dispuestos los tronos a ocupar por la familia Imperial, sentándose sobre uno de los almohadones dispuestos sobre el suelo ante el lugar que habría de ocupar el Príncipe Shisui, frente a la Sultana Takara, no sin antes voltear de forma sobreactuada-casi haciendo chocar la tela de las magas de su vestido, contra el rotor de Takara, apropósito-para observar a todas y todos los presente, tomando asiento en su respectivo lugar.

Sentada junto a sus pequeños hijos, Hashirama y Kaede de cinco y cuatro años, quien increíblemente atraía las miradas sin percatarse era la segunda Sultana del Príncipe Heredero, la Sultana Seina. Su intención no era esa y—de hecho—si se lo hubieran dicho eso seguramente se habría reído porque jamás pensaba en impresionar a nadie sino más bien todo lo contrario. Vestía unas sencillas galas esmeralda azulado, de escote corazón y cerrado en el centro del corpiño por dos botones que iban desde el escote hasta la altura del busto, con falda de sea ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían para exponer los brazos; por sobre el vestido un chaqueta de encaje azul verdoso—casi idéntica al color del vestido—hecha de gasa y encaje ribeteada en diamantes y cristales azul oscuro para replicar el emblema de los Uchiha y flores de cerezo sobre la tela, sin mangas, cerrada bajo el busto por un profundo escote en V y abierta bajo el vientre para conformar una falda superior.. Sus largos rizos castaños que iniciaban desde lo alto de su cabeza y caían perfectamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornados por una bella diadema de plata creando una estructura que emulaba flores de cerezo y cuyos pétalos eran conformados por esmeraldas y zafiros engarzados, a juego con unos pendientes de plata y zafiro en forma de lagrima y sin necesidad de otra joya que realzara su natural belleza. Claro que no lucia soberbia y arrogante como Takara o magníficamente envidiable como Hayami, pero quizá fuera su honestidad, bondad y sencillez aquello que la hiciera tan especial, después de todo…era la predilecta dela Sultana Sakura y nadie más tenía ese honor.

-Es una mujer inteligente- admitió Siena, sonriéndoles a sus hijos. - _Llego, vio y conquisto_ \- cito recordando el lema del emperador romano Julio Cesar.

-Consiguió casarse y obtener el honor de ser la esposa legal del Príncipe- admiro Masumi, igualmente dichosa por la celebración, abrazando a su hijo contra su cuerpo.

Otra mujer igualmente hermosa pero sencilla en apariencia era la Sultana Masumi que como Siena disfrutaba de la celebración, porque existían motivos para ello; Takara era reemplazada y Hayami era una amiga para todas, ¿Por qué no celebrar? Hayami era todo lo que Takara no era. Sentad junto a su hijo Sasuke, de cuatro años, portando unas encantadoras galas naranja rojizo de osado escote en V, calzado a su figura pero de forma holgada, falda hecha de dos capas de gasa, una superpuesta sobre la otra, y mangas holgadas y semitransparentes que llegaban a la altura de las muñecas de no ser que ellas las mantenía cruzadas sobre su regazo; por sobre estas galas una chaqueta superior hecha igualmente de gasa pero ribeteada en encaje y cristales dorado y naranja que replicaban el emblema de los Uchiha por sobre la tela, sin mangas y escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre. Sus largos y ondulados cabellos azabaches caían libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda por una bellísima diadema de oro que hacia caer hilos de oro con cristales en forma de lágrima a la altura de su frente, a juego con unos pendientes de oro y ámbar en forma de lagrima y una fina cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello y de la que pendía un dije de ámbar en forma de lagrima. Una nueva aliad de la Sultana Sakura ganaba poder, una amiga, acontecimientos así merecían ser celebrados y Masumi coincidía en dicho parecer.

Casi bailando de la alegría por la celebración pese a encontrarse sentada en su lugar, Akiko devoraba—no comía, devoraba—los dulces y pasteles que estaban frente a ella sin disimulo alguno y la razón era lo mucho que todos la conocían, eso y que su decoro no frenaba su apetito. Alegre y halagadora a su propio modo, como siempre, no resultaba un misterio o sorpresa para nadie que Akiko luciera casi magnética en esas sencillas galas de seda y gasa blanca, de escote corazón y mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros pero que pasaban inadvertidas, lo cual no era el caso de la falda que estaba compuesta por dos capas, hecha de seda y que tenía superpuesta una capa de gasa para mayor movilidad lo cual era importante en su caso ya que no era demasiado buena quedándose quieta en el mismo lugar; por sobre esta galas se hallaba una poco usual pero bellísima chaqueta color crema que llegaba hasta la altura de los muslos, ribeteada en encaje almendra bordado en hilo de diamante que hacia brillar los contornos de los estampados el tela, de profundo escote en V cerrado bajo el busto—por cinco botones color crema—así como de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas hasta cubrirlas manos de forma acampanada. Su largo cabello rubio se hallaba recogido en una coleta que cai sobre su hombro derecho, resaltando espontáneamente la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello y de la que pendía un dije en forma de narciso con tres cristales en forma de lagrima que caían casi a la altura de su escote a semejanza del dije de la diadema e plata que caían sobre su frente, y como complemento unos pendientes de plata y perla en forma de lagrima. No tan esbelta como sus amigas o compañeras, pero no por ello menos bella y encantadora con su incomparable carisma

-Y ahora camina ante nosotros con esas cosas en la cabeza- señalo Akiko, observando la diadema de Hayami y a cual pendían largos hilos de plata. -Deberíamos llamarla Sultana Haseki " _Telli_ " Hayami- bromeo haciendo reír a Seina y Masumi, riendo ella desde luego. -No se rían, o nos ahogara con esas cuerdas- advirtió con fingida amenaza, apenas y pudiendo contener la risa.

El verdadero motivo para guardar silencio no era solo la broma, ante la cual Hayami indudablemente hubiera reído, sino más bien la presencia de Takara cuya cólera nadie deseaba desatar pese a que su influencia estuviera disminuyendo, no era sabio tentar al diablo. Sentada frente a Hayami y acompañada por sus hijos Itachi y Seramu—de cinco y dos años respectivamente—se encontraba la Sultana Takara, tan arrogante y orgullosa como siempre. Portaba un elegante vestido rubí-granate de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, de escote cuadrado enmarcado en el escote, los hombros y la división que separaba el centro del corpiño de los laterales y la falda superior de la inferior, hecho de encaje dorado y rojizo, el centro del corpiño así como la falda interior era de color granate y estaban ribeteados en encaje rubí oscuro con diamantes engarzados y que resplandecían contra la luz. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba su gargantilla predilecta; hecha de plata y esmalte de la cual pendían cuatro diminutos dijes de cuna de plata en forma de lagrima, con un dije central que replicaba le emblema de los Uchiha y que—al igual que las otra cuatro pequeñas cunas tenían en su interior un rubí que replicaba el contorno de esta, a juego se encontraba unos pequeños pendientes de una de plata en forma de ovalo con diamantes incrustados y un rubí homólogo en su centro. Su largo cabello naranja perfectamente recogido tras su nuca era una invitación a la admiración por causa de la corona sobre su cabeza, hecha de oro para crear una estructura en forma de tulipanes con rubíes, granates y diamantes rojos dispersos en la cima y en puntos inexactos. Puede que ahora Hayami le hiciera competencia, pero seguía siendo la Haseki Principal y aquel era un lugar que nadie jamás le quitaría.

-Sultana Takara- nombro Hayami llamando la atención de la aludida, -¿No va a felicitarme?- contrario, esperando dichas palabras salidas de los labio de la primera Haseki del Príncipe Heredero.

-Por fin lograste lo que querías, felicitaciones- contesto Takara con evidente disgusto que hubo expresado en el implícito sentido de sus palabras. -Usaste bien las debilidades de su alteza- añadió, evidentemente con la intención de molestar a Hayami en el proceso.

No estaba en esa celebración por gusto, ni pensaba exteriorizar semejante mentira, mucho menos frente a Hayami, su verdadera razón para estar ahí era establecer los límites de Hayami y recordar que ella era la Haseki Principal, un lugar que nadie jamás tendría salvo ella, no iba a cambiar de parecer con respecto a Hayami; continuaba considerándola una arribista cualquiera y eso era lo que siempre seria a sus ojos, además…ella seguía y seguiría siendo la mujer más poderosa de entre las Sultanas del Príncipe Heredero, Hayami igualmente debería reverenciarla ya fuera que lo quisiera o no, era inevitable, aun podía enorgullecerse de su posición y ese continuaba siendo su mayor logro hasta la fecha. Las palabras de Takara no la sorprendían, la sorprenderían si fueran lo contrario, pero tampoco es como si pudiera ser herida de ese modo, ella amaba a Shisui y no ambicionaba poder alguno, no era como Takara ni jamás lo sería, así que Hayami hubo comprobado que ella era todo cuanto no era su rival, porque era honesta y leal a la Sultana Sakura, eso era mil veces más importante que cualquier logro del que Takara pensar jactarse.

-Crees que todos son hipócritas como tú, pero yo amo a su alteza con todo mi corazón, la Sultana Sakura lo sabe bien- contradijo Hayami, sin titubeo alguno al decirlo, -esto es solo una de las muchas respuestas a ese amor- evidencio descendiendo su mirada a sus ajuares y joyas ate los que estaba más que orgullosa.

-Crees que tuviste una victoria- corroboro Takara, pero negándole el crédito que Hayami seguramente pensaría en auto brindarse, -pero no olvides, que en este palacio caes cuando piensas que no caerás y mueres cuando piensas que no morirás.

Rai, el pequeño hijo de Hayami, era en así el menor de sus problemas a la fecha, era un bebé indefenso que ante su juventud bien podía morir sin razón, solía suceder a menudo, así que quien tenía la oportunidad de sentirse a salvo ante la salud y vitalidad esa era Takara que se enorgullecía de ver a sus dos hijos; su Príncipe y su Sultana. Desde luego que Hayami no pensaba darle la razón a Takara no verbalmente, pero sabía que la tenía; claro, aún era joven y carecía de la experiencia el sufrimiento en ese Palacio, porque la Sultana Sakura la había protegido, pero esos muros de poder y gloria sin par ocultaban la muerte, la soledad y el sufrimiento y era preciso que no olvidara lo fácil que se podía llega a la cima y luego caer, porque ascender o descender del foco del poder era fácil pero mantenerse…aquello si era lo más difícil del mundo. Pero la mejor forma de aprender de los errores y lecciones que provocaban los golpes tropiezos era no olvidar quien había sido y—en parte—continuaba siendo, esa era la mayor lección que Hayami había prendido de la Sultana Sakura y jamás la olvidaría. La aparición de Shikamaru en el Harem paso—por así decirlo—sin pena ni gloria, hasta que su voz hubo hecho el anuncio definitivo que todos esperaban oír.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad la Sultana Sakura, y su Altezas las Sultanas Shina, Sarada, Hanan y Aratani!- anuncio el Nara.

La música se hubo detenido de inmediato ante el anuncio, así como la danza, las conversaciones y e ajetreo ante lo cual cada una de las sirvientas, odaliscas, concubinas, Sultanas y Príncipes se hubieron levantado de sus lugares, formando dos filas, una a cada lado del Harem para reverenciar a la que era la mujer más hermosa del Imperio, la Haseki el Sultan del mundo. Su belleza que no disminuía sino que no hacía más que aumentar con el tiempo, su esbeltez y encanto tan particular eran envidiables en demasía y eso todas lo pensaron mientras reverenciaban a la Sultana Haseki que portaba unas fabulosas gala violeta-purpureo de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde se volvían holgadas y transparentes hasta cubrir las manos, de escote alto y redondo ribeteadas en encaje y cobrizo y dorado en el centro del corpiño formando un profundo escote en V—que terminaba bajo el busto—como si se trata de dos piezas individuales de tela—separan el centro del corpiño de los laterales—al igual que un grueso fajín a juego y que enmarcaba sus caderas, oscilando en el costado derecho de su cadera, igualmente estampado en hilo cobrizo y dorado se encontraba un hecho posterior y alto hecho de gasa que hacía destacar la insuperable guirnalda alrededor de su cuello, hecha de plata y ribeteada en diamantes, con tres dijes en forma de lagrima—el central de mayor tamaño—con dos hileras conformando las cunas que albergaban en su centro un diamante purpura en forma de lagrima, y a juego con un par de pendientes idénticos. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, haciendo aún más impresionante la corona de oro, escamas de plata, diamantes purpura y amatistas que conformaba una estructura de lilas, orquídeas y dalias que llamaba la atención de cualquiera. Podía jactarse del orgullo que sentía, aquellas joyas eran nuevas, como siempre Sasuke no podía evitar ordenar que hicieran joyas aún más deslumbrantes para ella cada vez que se aproximase una celebración, y la boda de Hayami no era un evento aislado, quería que se vira aún más deslumbrante que nadie y al parecer había cumplido o superado todas las expectativas había y por haber, como siempre.

Tras la Sultana Sakura hizo alarde de presencia una de las mujeres más hermosas en todo el Imperio, la Sultana Shina que no cesaba de acaparar la atención, ya fuera que lo quisiera o no. La segunda hija de la Sultana Sakura se encontraba enfundada en unas sencilla pero elegantes galas de sea y gasa aguamarina, de mangas ajustadas hasta os codos que se volvían holgadas y transparentes hasta cubrir las manos, de escote corazón ribeteado en encaje para crear un margen superior, y errado por dos botones de diamante que iban desde el escote hasta la altura el busto, y de falda de hecha de gasa compuesta por dos capas superpuestas una sobre otra; sobre las galas se encontraba una chaqueta de seda y tafetán aguamarina—a juego—sin mangas, pero si hombreras que ejercían la función de mangas, recatado escote en V que se cerraba bajo el busto y falda que se abría bajo el vientre para exponer el vestido inferior, las hombreras, los gruesos contornos del escote y el dobladillo de la falda estaban bordados en hilo fucsia brillante recreando un patrón de flores de cerezo en el centro de la tela, los hombros y lados del escote interino de la tela. Sus largos rizos rubio castaños se encontraban perfectamente recogidos tras su nuca de forma elegante, resaltando su largo cuello desprovisto de joyas, resaltando con mayor facilidad la elegante corona de oro ribeteada en diamantes multicolor, amatistas y topacios en una estructura en forma de espinas y rosas, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y amatista ne forma de lagrima.

Solo comparable a su madre en hermosura se encontraba la Sultan Sarada que nuevamente portaba uno de los antiguos vestidos de su madre y que habían pasado a sus manos en el pasado, demostrando así el singular parecido físico entre ambas pese a las notorias diferencias como lo eran el color de cabello y ojos. Se trataba de unas elegantes galas esmeralda brillante de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, bajo escote corazón y perfectamente calzado a su figura y de falda de una sola capa hecha de seda, ribeteadas en encaje dorado con incrustaciones de diamantes que iba desde el escote a la altura del busto y que igualmente creaba unas elegantes muñequeras, por sobre las galas una chaqueta superior hecha de seda e igual color, sin mangas y que formaba u profundo escote en V que se cerraba escasamente a la altura del vientre y que como el vestido inferior estaba ribeteada en encaje dorado con diamantes incrustados y que conformaba los bordes de la tela y escote, la caída de la tela y el dobladillo de la falda, además de un cinturón a juego que cerraba la chaqueta, oscilando al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, pareciendo la homologa de su madre. Su largo cabello azabache, caía libremente tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos, adornado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura con una base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba capullos de jazmín en una especie de pirámide, con diamantes engarzados que brillaba contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima.

Joven, encantadora e inocente al mismo tiempo; una combinación poderosa, eso era lo primero que podía inferirse de la Sultana Hanan quien disputaba el título de " _hija predilecta del Sultan_ " porque era sabido por todos que el Sultan Sasuke accedía a todo cuanto su hija menor le pidiera, ya fuera algo insignificante o monumental. Su juvenil figura era cubierta por unas inocentes galas de seda y gasa rosa pálido—casi blancas—de recatado escote redondo con un cuello o escote falso hecho de gasa en V, cerrado desde el escote a la altura del vientre por seis botones de diamante, y falda de dos capas, una superior hecha de seda y una inferior hecha de gasa, con mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde se abrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una bella chaqueta de gasa rosa claro—ligeramente más oscura que el vestido—que se cerraba escasamente bajo el busto, sin mangas y ribeteada en encaje con diamantes incrustados para replicar el emblema de los Uchiha y flores de cerezo. Sus largos rizos rosados, a juego con su vestido y el natural sonrojo de sus mejillas, caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre su hombro derecho, únicamente adornado por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada con diamantes rosa y sin necesidad de ningún otro tipo de joya para embellecerla más de lo que ya era a simple vista.

Alguien que conocía bien la expectación por un matrimonio así era Aratani que hubo sonreído al ver lo esplendida y feliz que lucía Hayami. Un sencillo vestido de gasa rubí-rosáceo permanecía acido a la esbelta figura de la leal vasalla e hija adoptiva de la Sultana Sakura y del que solo eran visibles las holgadas mangas que llegaban a cubrir las mangas y al falda de seda ribeteada en gasa que enmarcaba la zona inferior de su silueta al caminar, por sobre el vestido portaba una magnifica y muy elegante chaqueta naranjo brillante de mangas cortas y ajustadas por sobre la altura de los codos, con bordados de oro en los bordes del alto cuello que producía un recatado escote en V, con bordados de encaje en forma de flores de cerezo, con un fajín igualmente bordado, que iniciaba bajo el busto y finalizaba a la altura de las caderas abriendo la chaqueta y dividiendo los bordados en ambos lados de la falda y en el dobladillo de la tela. Su largo cabello castaño lucia totalmente suelto, plagado de aquellos encantadores rizos que parecían enmarcar su rostro, cayendo perfectamente sobre sus hombros, resaltando aún más la hermosa corona de oro que replicaba flores de jazmín y orquídeas ribeteadas en diamantes color ámbar—que sostenía un largo velo rubí ,a juego con su vestido, cayendo libremente tras su espalda y con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de flor de jazmín. Resulto igualmente tierno para Aratani y el resto de las Sultanas—salvo Takara obviamente—el ver a Hayami recibir en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo de manos de sus doncellas arrullándolo en sus brazos.

-Sultanas, Sultana Sakura- reverencio Hayami sonriendo radiantemente, -su presencia en un gran honor y alegría para mí, y…deseaba agradecerle por su obsequio, Sultana- declaro para satisfacción de la Sultana Haseki a quien le falto poco para sonrojarse por su agradecimiento, -es muy hermoso, lo llevare siempre- prometió, incansable.

-Me alegra que tú seas feliz, Hayami- sonrió Sakura, dichosa por ser capaz de hacer feliz z alguien…aun cuando ella misma no lo fuera. Acunando a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, Hayami hubo permitido que la Sultana Sakura, que lo amaba tanto, lo viera. -Rai, que Kami te de una vida larga y feliz, mi Príncipe- arrullo, acariciando una de las mejillas del pequeño que sonrió infantilmente por el afecto de su omnipresente abuela.

Si necesidad de más preámbulo, la Sultana Haseki y su hijas hubieron ocupado sus respectivos lugares sobre los divanes de oro—en el caso de la Sultana Sakura, y la Sultana Shina—y los almohadones ya dispuestos, —en el caso de las Sultanas Sarada, Hanan y Aratani—presenciando la señal dada por la Sultana Sakura que—antes de ocupar su lugar sobre el trono que habría de compartir con el Sultan—hubo indicado que continuase la celebración. Siguiendo su orden es que de inmediato la música hubo vuelto a llenar el ambiente, la danza fue el centro de atención y las alegres conversaciones hubieron creado un ambiente perfecto, bueno, de no ser por la presencia de Takara que hubo regresado a su lugar, sentada frente a Hayami. Según dictaban las costumbres del Imperio y la dinastía Uchiha; una boda—como era el caso de los funerales– era una ocasión pacífica y fuera como fuera debían dejar las animadversiones, al menos por ahora, aunque lo cierto es que la oferta de Takara no debía ser desdeñada aun, y de eso todas sus hijas—incluso Aratani y Eri, a quienes consideraba como tal—eran conocedoras para así prepararse para todo cuanto hiciera falta en el peor de los casos. Pero y si bien todo pareció volver a su anterior curso, había quienes no podían apartar sus miradas fanáticas y admiradoras de la Haseki del Sultan y tal era el caso del resto de las Sultanas del Príncipe Shisui, o más enfáticamente Akiko que llego a suspirar de forma soñadora ante la envidiable e insuperable apariencia de la Sultana Haseki.

-Por Kami, ¿vieron las joyas de la Sultana Sakura?-jadeo Akiko, impresionada como nunca. -Dicen que cuestan más de trecientas mil monedas de oro- murmuro, casi brincando de la emoción en su sitio.

-¿Por qué hablas de eso?- rió Masumi, incrédula por su tema de conversación.

-No te estreses, Masumi, solo comento-alego Akiko, defendiendo sus palabras. -La Sultana ya no puede tener hijos, y aun así el Sultan no llama a ninguna mujer a sus aposentos salvo a ella, y le obsequia joyas cada vez más envidiables- admiro, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante el derroche de influencia, amor y poder que significaba toda la visión que simbolizaba la Haseki del Sultan.

-En eso tienes razón, no hay mujer más poderosa que ella- elogio Seina, sonriendo ante la visión de la esposa legal del Sultan a quien apreciaba tanto y viceversa, -merece ser alagada- decidió, dando a conocer su opinión y siendo respaldada por Masumi y Akiko que pensaban igual.

Claro que la paz, organización y estructura del Harem, así como sus principios, solo existían gracias a la Sultana Sakura. La jerarquía y el orden ciertamente podía cambiarse, así había sucedido en el caso de su predecesoras, pero Sakura había regresado a los antiguos día, manteniendo una política de justicia tanto en la burocracia como en la vida cortesana, a ojos de la Sultana Sakura—aquella a quienes todos consideraban un ángel—todos eran iguales y merecían un trato cordial y justo, salvo los enemigos del Imperio, nadie soñaba siquiera con pensar en la posibilidad de verla partir, de recibir la noticia de que moriría…era extraño y triste para Sakura saber todo esto, saber que entristecería a quienes la amaban cuando tuviera que morir, pero sería cínico de su parte decir qué pensaría en arrepentirse. Quería morir, quería ver como el sufrimiento de su vida en el mundo desaprecia como su último aliento, quería encontrar la paz unto a los que amaba y que estaban esperándola en el otro mundo. Ya había soportado mucho hasta la fecha, pero la fecha de su muerte…solo Kami la sabía, nadie más. La Sultana Haseki negó para sí misma al darse cuenta de la mirada de su hija menor que casi pareció leer sus pensamientos y a quien tranquilizo con su mirada, en ocasiones resultaba demasiado fácil sumergirse en los pensamiento, pero—regresando su atención a la danza que tenía lugar y a la música que llenaba el ambiente—era mejor que recordara vivir el ahora y despreocuparse de tantas complicaciones emocionales. La aparición del Hasoda Basi no pasó inadvertida para Sakura que hubo sonreído de forma casi imperceptible ante la aparición del resto de los miembros de su familia.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke, y sus altezas las Sultanas Mikoto e Izumi y el Príncipe Shisui!- anuncio Shisui.

En el pasado, los anteriores Sultanes habían sido figuras ausentes, ninguna mujer del Harem sabía de su apariencia hasta no ser llamada a sus aposentos, pero la organización de la Sultana Sakura en las celebraciones contribuía a la oportunidad de poder ver al Sultan Sasuke, saber cómo era y familiarizarse más fácilmente con el Imperio, una oportunidad única. El gobernante del mundo se encontraba magníficamente vestido con un elegante Kaftan de seda y tafetán color negro de marcadas hombreras, mangas dobles, —unas superiores y posteriores que parecían lienzos de tela tras sus brazos, y unas inferiores ajustadas por completo hasta las muñecas—con seis botones de oro en caída vertical desde el cuello al abdomen, engarzados con hilo de oro en complejo pero elegante diseño estético en conjunto con una serie de bordados en hilo de oro que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha en la espalda, los hombros, las mangas superiores e inferiores, los costados del Kaftan, los laterales del pecho y la caída de la tela. Como siempre, al igual que su esposa, su simple presencia era motivo de atención de todos a su alrededor, pero a Sasuke le hubo resultado insignificante cuando nada era más importante para él que su Sultana Haseki junto a quien hubo ocupado su correspondiente lugar, indicando inmediatamente que continuase su celebración.

Junto al trono o diván en que se hallaban sus padres se encontraban cuatro divanes, dos a cada lado; y Mikoto no dudo en ocupar su lugar junto a su hermana Shina, ambas sonriéndose entre sí, habían pasado años desde la última vez que una boda había tenido lugar y merecían celebrar una ocasión así de feliz porque ganaban una aliada y amiga para siempre, eso era Hayami. La Primogénita de la pareja Imperial portaba unas sencillas galas granate hechas de terciopelo, de mangas ajustadas y ceñidas hasta las muñecas e interinamente cerradas por dos botones de diamante, el escote era redondo pero sin ser demasiado profundo ni rebajado sino más bien conservador, cerrado por seis botones granates que iban desde el escote al vientre, ciñendo la tela a su cuerpo y enmarcando su esbelta figura, haciendo que la falda cayera elegantemente sobre sus piernas; por sobre sus elegantes pero sencillas galas se encontraba una chaqueta de seda y satín granate estampada con figuras de diamante color plateado, sin mangas y escasamente cerrada bajo el busto creando un profundo escote en V que se veía enmarcado—así como la caída de la tela y el dobladillo de la falda—por un grueso margen plateado que abarcaba más de la mitad de la superficie e la tela; los hombros, lados del corpiño y una franja que abarcaba el área de las costillas y la espalda. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, resaltando naturalmente la magnífica corona de oro y que replicaba púas, capullos de lilas, espinas y dalias compuestas de diamantes rojos, granates y rubíes, de oro y granate en forma de lagrima cuyo dije pendía de un pequeño diamante en forma de ovalo, y sin necesidad alguna de ostentar otra joya que evidenciaría aún más su increíble belleza.

Sentada sobre su trono, junto a su hermano mellizo, se encontraba la Sultan Izumi que se encontraba engalardonada como nunca con motivo de una ocasión así de feliz ara su querido hermano, considerando que cualquier celebración era poca en esas circunstancias. Se trataba de unas elegantes galas turquesa-grisáceo de aspecto metálico, de coqueto escote corazón perfectamente detallado a las medidas de su cuerpo para evidenciar su perfecta figura, ribeteado en diamantes bajo el busto y hasta la altura del vientre como una lluvia de estrellas, falda de una sola capa hecha de seda y estampada en encaje gris perla oscuro en los costados del corpiño, —por un fino margen que iba desde los hombros a la altura le vientre, hecho de hilo de plata—la falda superior y las mangas que eran ajustadas hasta las muñecas en cuyo interior eran cerradas por dos botones de diamante, y por sobre estas mangas se encontraba unas mangas superiores o capa de seda turquesa-grisáceo que eran holgadas desde los hombros y que tendían a cubrir la mayor parte de las mangas inferiores de no ser que la Sultana Izumi mantenía las manos cruzadas por sobre su regazo. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho, permitiendo una elegante caída para sus rizos, aun así dos rebeldes pero encantadores rizos escapaban de su peinado resaltando su natural temple rebelde que la asemejaba tanto a su madre, enmarcando su rostro, destacando inevitablemente la corona de oro que emulaba flores de jazmín y pequeños capullos de rosa, ribeteada en diamantes y diminutas perlas que no hacían más que destellar contra la luz, así como un par de pendiente de pendientes de plata que representaban el emblema de los Uchiha bañado en esmaltes y diamantes y del que pendía un diamante ámbar en forma de lagrima, solo equiparando la guirnalda de oro blanco y escamas de plata alrededor de su cuello y de la cual pendían diminutos sarcillos de cristal gris azulado que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido.

-Nos alegra que aceptaras venir, padre- comento Izumi inevitablemente, -Kami mediante este matrimonio será para mejor- oro, evidenciando su rebele opinión, como siempre.

-¿Para mejor, Izumi?- repitió Sasuke, intentando mantener la calma ante las palabras sin sentido de su hija. -Por un lado los indicios de revuelta y por el otro los despilfarros de Shisui, a este paso nos acercaremos más a una posible calamidad- mascullo, únicamente conteniéndose por Sakura que le sostuvo la mano, sosegándolo con ese único gesto.

Shisui intento hacerse el desentendido ante las palabras de su padre, pero era imposible, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cada vez que intentaba ser feliz, su padre se metía en medio de todo, impidiéndole sentirse dichoso o tranquilo siquiera. Vestía—por sobe la usual y tradicional túnica esmeralda azulado, hecha de seda, cuello alto y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas—un elegante Kaftan que su madre había ordenado que fuera precisamente hecho para él con motivo de la celebración en cuestión, hecho de seda y satín esmeralda azulado, de cuello alto cerrado desde el cuello al abdomen por ocho botones de diamantes engarzados con cadenas de oro en vertical que adornaban el centro del pecho y marcadas hombreras, las mangas hasta la altura de los codos, abierta en los costados, los costados del pecho del Kaftan y la caída de la tela era un tanto más oscura, favoreciendo así que las botas de cuero color negro fueran perfectamente visibles por la misma caída que generaba el fajín esmeralda oscuro que ceñía el Kaftan alrededor de su cuerpo. Quería pasar ese día siendo absolutamente feliz, ansiando la primera noche que pasaría con su esposa, pero aparentemente su padre no planeaba permitirlo, quería obstaculizar su felicidad como siempre había hecho hasta ahora, solo que Shisui no planeaba permitirlo esta vez, menos con las razones que tenía para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices, padre?, ¿Acaso se celebró una boda incluso mayor cuando te casaste con mi madre?- pregunto Shisui, sintiendo un amor así o más grande por Hayami que le sonrió disimuladamente por el elogio implícito en sus palabras.

-¡¿Con quién comparas a tu madre?!-gruño el Sultan.

Su belleza, su intelecto, su inocencia, su dulzura, bondad, belleza…Sasuke perfectamente podría continuar enumerando todas las magníficas características que definían a Sakura, compararla con cualquier otra mujer o ser sobre la tierra era imposible, así que no resulto agradable—de ninguna forma—para Sasuke ser testigo de la aparente comparación que realizaba Shisui. Tonta, ingenua, demasiado soñadora y ambiciosa, Hayami apenas y conseguía llegarle a los talones a Sakura, nadie podría ser como ella, jamás, ni siquiera Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan podían equipararla; asemejársele mucho, sí, pero ser como ella era lo más imposible del mundo, porque había vivido por demasiadas cosas como para que alguien creyera poder emularla aunque fuera por un minuto, Takara lo había intentado, también Naoko, y el resultado había sido…el fracaso absoluto. Tal vez Sakura no hubiera nacido dentro de la dinastía, sus orígenes plebeyos en Grecia eran fiel prueba de ello, pero lo cierto es que tenía el carácter perfecto de una Sultan y más, y esto era un milagro que sucedía muy pocas veces en la historia. Nadie podía compararse con Sakura, era así de simple. Claro que la idea de Shisui no era esa, su madre era un ángel a sus ojos y pensar en asemejarla a alguien más era absolutamente ridículo, pero el punto que Shisui quería enfatizar era el amor que sentía por Hayami y que consideraba muy cercano al amor que su madre llevaba relatándole desde que era niño, solo que él no pretendería herir a Hayami con sus decisiones como su padre había hecho con su madre, eso ni soñando.

-No me refiero a eso padre, nadie se compara con mi madre- corrigió Shisui, observando a su madre que asintió con una sonrisa, habiendo comprendido el sentido de sus palabras, más Sasuke no, -pero tu arrogancia te hace ver y escuchar lo que tú quieres que sea- riño sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre, o al menos por unos instantes. -Por cierto, tengo un obsequio para ti, padre- declaro, alzando la mirada hacía la entrada del Harem.

Uno de los soldados jenízaros de pie junto a las puertas hubo accedido de inmediato a su orden, retirándose de inmediato, y para cuando Sasuke hubo alzado la vista para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Shisui, vio como dos soldados ingresaban en el Harem, cargando un sencillo pedestal de madera sobre el cual se hallaba un retrato cubierto por un lienzo de seda color negro que obstaculizaba cualquier visión sobre el mientras era ingresado y al cual las bailarinas evadieron sin cesar en su labor de resultar el entretenimiento principal de los presentes, aunque hubo resultado obvio que la aparición del retrato hubo resultado muy curioso para todos quienes tuvieran la oportunidad de ver que aparecía retrato en él. La pintura-de marco de oro-fue puesta frente a la familia Imperial y descubierta, rebelando el retrato de una mujer con vestiduras de inspiración romana y eclesiástica junto a un niño igualmente vestido y que le sostenía la mano, ambos de pie bajo la imagen una cruz del credo cristiano, quizá no fuera el mejor retrato sobre la tierra, pero si lo bastante ilustrativo para dejar en claro quiénes eran las personas que parecían retratadas en él. La expresión de la Sultana Sakura—que bajo la mirada-fue de palpable tristeza, contraria a su esposo que lucio tan indiferente como siempre, la indignación ante esa imagen fue evidente de parte de las Sultanas presentes, salvo Takara que sonrió disimuladamente y para sí misma, aquello era mejor que todo cuanto hubiera podido esperar de sus planes.

-¿Los reconoces? Son mi hijo Baru y mi favorita, Ryoko- aclaro el Príncipe por si es que esto ya no era tan evidente como parecía. -Nuestros enemigos en el extranjero los encerraron en un monasterio y están preparando a mi hijo para que sea un clérigo católico- Shisui se sintio herido de solo repetir lo que Shikadai Nara Pasha había dicho anteriormente. -Todo lo que digas será nada para mí, padre- desestimo venenosamente.

-Llévense eso, no quiero verlo- ordeno Sasuke, a punto de perder la paciencia.

Viendo partir a los jenízaros, Sasuke se sintio preso de la culpa, esa no había sido u intención al exiliarlos a Sunagakure, pero tampoco es como si fuera correcto culparse de todo, Takara tenía más culpa porque él solo había decidido el exilio, no que fueran entregados a los enemigos de la fe y creencia Imperial, pero poco y nada podía decir para remediar lo sucedido, no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar las cosas. Hayami alzo su preocupada mirada de Shisui, claramente enfadado, a la Sultana Sakura que no hubo tomado partido en la discusión, permaneciendo en silencio y con la mirada baja, pero reflejando una tristeza dolorosa y empática de sentir. Desde luego que las demás Sultanas hubieron guardado impoluto silencio, no era su deber inmiscuirse en la discusión que tenía lugar entre su padre y su hermano, aun cuando quisiera hacerlo de todo corazón como era el caso de Izumi y Sarada, pero claramente se sentían mortificadas con la noticia. Ryoko había soportado mucho, solo para ser separada de ellos para siempre por causa de Takara que lucía evidentemente satisfecha pero a la que no podían confrontar. Si querían proteger Shisui como tenían planeado hacerlo, era necesario fingir que encontrarían en ella a una aliada, al menos durante algún tiempo más, hasta que Itachi fuera declarado Príncipe Heredero del Sultanato, y afortunadamente no faltaba mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera.

-Los dos están muertos para mí, asesinados por ti- culpo Shisui, incapaz de guardar silencio y fingir que todo estaba bien entre su padre y él porque no lo estaba ni estaría jamás.

-Deberíamos dejar el pasado en el pasado para que así no lo usen contra nosotros- sugirió Sasuke, pasando por alto las palabras de su hijo que no carecían de un motivo para ser pronunciadas, -es obvio lo que debemos hacer, negar que Baru es tu hijo- determino, anteponiendo la reputación del Imperio en dicha circunstancia.

-¿Acaso no es lo que quisiste desde el Principio?-contrario Shisui de inmediato.

La declaración de Shisui fue ignorada por Takara, pero no las palabras del Sultan Sasuke; ese había sido el motivo de Takara para actuar, el deseo beligerante de convertir a su hijo en el Príncipe de mayor edad el Sultanato para que así fuera u heredo obvio en caso de amenazas y peligros, sucesos que tendrían lugar pronto, los sacrificios a efectuar serian poco cuando su hijo fuera entronizado como Sultan y ella estuviera su lado como Madre Sultana y Regente del Sultanato, haciendo uso del poder con total liberta, sin nadie que le impidiera actuar como había sucedido hasta la fecha. Ser consecuente con sus propios errores era una cosa, y lo admitía porque había intentado que Baru y Ryoko regresaran, sabía que había obrado mal anteriormente pero de todas formas tal suceso no había podido cambiarse, era imposible, más las venenosas palabras de Shisui le impedían pensar con cordura, ¿Cómo continuar siendo odiado por uno de sus hijos?, ¿Qué esperaba de él?, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Aun cuando fuera el Sultan del mundo, tenía limitaciones, no podía hacer todo cuanto deseaba, no con la cantidad de enemigos que poseía, de poder hacer su voluntad…sus hijos no habrían muerto, tampoco su madre, y Sakura no tendría por qué haber soportado todo con lo que había lidiado hasta la fecha, si pudiera hacer su voluntad, muchas, muchísimas cosas serían totalmente diferentes de cómo eran ahora.

-No sé porque acepte venir en primer lugar- refunfuño Sasuke, apartando su mano de la de Sakura.

Sakura apretó fuertemente los ojos, frustrada por no poder evitar ese tipo de discusiones que tenían lugar dentro de su familia, pero no era por causa suya que las cosas estaban como estaban, o eso se dijo a si misma mientras veía a Sasuke levantarse y retirarse sin reparar en nada ni en nadie, menos en ella. Una parte de su corazón le decía que, quizá, todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubiera hecho el trato con la hechicera, Sasuke podría o no podría haber muerto, eso jamás lo sabría, pero con total seguridad no habría tenido que vivir todo cuanto rememoraba hasta la fecha, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse, no cambiaría nada. Apenas abrió los ojos, alargo su mano para sostener le brazo de Shisui que tenía la intención de levantarse e ir tras su padre, continuando con esa confrontación, por eso no era lo correcto, en ningún caso. Shisui se mantuvo en su sitio, congelado al sentir el tacto de su madre a quien observo y que le rogó con la mirada que mantuviera la calma, al menos por ella, y Shisui no pudo negarse ante su petición.

Por su madre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos :3 finalmente estoy de vacaciones, libre para complacerlos y prometiendoles que iniciare fic nuevos a partir de la semana de navidad como regalo para ustedes, así que comenten cual quieren que inicie de la lista que ya tengo u otro que tengan en mente :3 como siempre espero ser capaz de satisfacer sus expectativas :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y con quien me disculpo de todo corazón por la demora, prometiendo actualizar el fic " **La Bella y la Bestia** " durante esta semana :3), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, **-antes de navidad porque entonces tengo penado iniciar nuevas historias-** recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Hechos Históricos:**

 **-Telli Haseki Hümaşah Sultan-Sultana Telli Haseki Hayami:** fue la **única esposa legal** del **Sultan Ibrahim I** en una época en que la monogamia continuaba viéndose de forma negativa dentro del Imperio Otomano, su hijo **Mehmet IV** (hijo de la **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ) seria el **ultimo Sultan en casarse** o tener una mujer a la llamar **Haseki** , la **Sultana Emetullah Rabia Gülnuş**. Hayami es aceptada dentro del imperio como la esposa legal del **Príncipe Shisui** ,no solo por el amor que siente por el Príncipe Heredero, sino también por la lealtad que le guarda a la **Sultana Sakura** , su matrimonio sera algo de lo cual pueda disfrutar pero por un corto lapsus de tiempo.

 **Fics proximos (com** **enten cual quieren que inicie :3):**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho, al igual que la portada)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada, portada ya hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos, así como la portada)

 **-Cazadores de Sombras: Los** **Orígenes** (historia ya visualizada, con prologo y portada en proceso)

 **-El Clan Uchiha** (precuela de " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ", historia ya visualizada, y portada ya hecha :3)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portada ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)


	48. Chapter 47

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 47

Considerarse a sí misma como un ángel—lo cual hacía el resto de la gente al pensar en ella—inevitablemente simbolizaría egocentrismo, al menos desde su perspectiva de las cosas; era una mujer como cualquier otra, que amaba, sentía amor, odio y otras emociones igual o más conflictivas de lo que aprecian…pero sin duda si se consideraba a sí misma como una mediadora entre el Sultan y su prole, lo cual pensaba hacer. Ya habían transcurrido horas dese la boda, prueba irrefutable de ello eran las penumbras que conformaban el cielo nocturno únicamente iluminado por las tenues estrellas que brillaban con una luz propia únicamente comparable al brillo creado por los diamantes y joyas que portaban quienes vivían en el Palacio. No solo le preocupaba que Shisui estuviera abiertamente encontrar del Sultan, por las consecuencias que eso podía traer, sino además el hecho que eso significaba para todos como familia, por no hablar de la oportunidad que Takara veía para tomar la delantera y aprovechar la ocasión porque si los había apuñalado una vez por la espalda, porque si alguien encontraba el valor para actuar así una vez; podía repetir este actuar por segunda vez sin albergar dudas o titubeos, aún más si la ocasión era la adecuada. Takara era ambiciosa, y eso era más que suficiente como para que ella se preocupar de lo que pudiera suceder.

Ya cambiada de ropa luego de que el mago acontecimiento que era la boda de su hijo y Hayami hubiera llegado a su fin, la Sultana Haseki recorrió los pasillos con la elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba, únicamente acompañada por Tenten que no se separaba de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia salvo que ella misma se lo pidiera. Portaba una sencillas galas de tafetán negro sin mangas, de rebajado y halagador escote corazón perfectamente calzado a su figura y constituido por una falda de una sola capa perfectamente amoldada al contorno de sus piernas mientras caminaba; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una preciosa chaqueta de gasa y encaje plateado ribeteada en diamante, de profundo escote en V que se cerraba bajo el busto y se abría bajo el vientre, cerrada por tres botones de diamante, y de mangas acampanadas hasta las muñecas Alrededor de su largo cuello se encontraba una guirnalda de plata en forma de finas ramas que sostenía tres diminutas cunas de diamante en forma de lagrima—la central de mayor tamaño-con un diamante ónix en su centro, a juego con un par de pendientes iguales. Su largo cabello rosado permanecía prolijamente recogido tras su nuca, únicamente dejando libres un par de rizos que enmaraba su rostro y la espléndida corona de plata ribeteada en diamante y que conformaba una insuperable estructura en forma de flores de cerezo, combinando perfectamente con toda su estética personal. Reverenciándola respetuosamente, ambos que flanqueaban el exterior de los aposentos del Sultan no dudaron en abrirle las puertas, permitiéndole pasar. Sujetándose la falda para no tropezar, Sakura ingreso conjeturando que quizá encontraría a Sasuke en la terraza, pero en realidad parecía estar esperándola, de pie frente a la chimenea más aun sin alzar la vista ante su llegada, sin haberse cambiado de ropa, no teniendo necesidad de ello.

-Sakura, ahora no- dicto Sasuke, sabiendo que es lo que diría.

-Quieras o no, hablaremos- determino la Haseki, haciendo oídos sordos de sus palabras, -consciente o inconscientemente has hecho que el pueblo y el ejército, Spahi y Jenízaro, sepa de tu decisión de deshacerte de Shisui y encerrarlo en los Kafer, Takara me hizo una oferta- admitió haciendo que él finalmente levantar la mirada hacia el sereno e imperturbable rostro de su esposa, -claro que acepte por el bienestar del imperio, pero el punto es que no sabes lo limites que no estas marcando- priorizo ella, sin dar demasiados detalles sobre la instancia en que había hablado con Takara, porque no era preciso.

-Sakura…- discutió el Uchiha, no deseando continuar con esa conversación.

-No me silenciaras- corto Sakura, anteponiendo la presteza a tener en cuenta más que los sentimientos de él o de ambos al respecto con el conflicto que estaba teniendo lugar, como familia, -recuerda la línea que hay entre ser estricto y ser cruel- aludió, acortando la distancia entre ambos, sujetándose de los hombros de él.

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo—tras la muerte de Rai—se había resignado en cierto modo, sabía que no podía cambiar las cosas porque se encontraban en un punto de no retorno en que lamentarse sobre la leche derramada quizá fuera lo único que pudieran hacer, nada volvería a ser o que había sido en el pasado, eso era imposible, pero al menos deseaba poder hacerle ver a su esposo cuando era que estaba cometiendo un error, quería hacerle entender que el futuro solo dependía de sus acciones y que estas debían ser correctas para tener un futuro próspero y acorde con los ideales que fueran acorde con su rango y su condición, como hombre, como esposo, como padre y como Sultan; un futuro que ver con satisfacción en los días venideros y la única forma de hacerlo—por más tardío que fuera a ojos de algunas personas—era siendo justo, ecuánime y prudente, manteniendo su conciencia en un punto elevado e imperturbable para no cometer errores que lo calificaran como cruel—bueno, más de lo que él ya lo era a ojos de todos, ella incluida—y afectaran a sus hijos a quienes tanto amaban. Amaba a su esposo, era una mujer que había vivido por ese amor a lo largo de los años que llevaba en ese Palacio, se lo había dicho a si misma luego de haber evitado que muriera por la viruela, habiéndose condenado ella por elección a un sufrimiento continuo en vida, todo por el inmenso amor que le tenía, pero y si bien aún lo amaba co todo su corazón, también sabía que él único y mayor enemigo para la paz por la que ella luchaba y la supervivencia de su único hijo superviviente era él, y debían trabajar juntos tanto por la solidez del Imperio como por la estabilidad de su familia y de su matrimonio, pero—como ella ya había dicho—obviamente nada volvería a ser jamás lo que había sido en su día, jamás.

-Te frustran estos sucesos y no poder evitarlos, a mi también, pero no puedes dejar que otros vean los problemas que hay entre Shisui y tú, no puedes- recordó Sakura empáticamente pero sin perder su autoridad, ascendiendo sus manos, acunando el rostro de él, -quedan unos días antes de que la rebelión tenga lugar y entonces Shisui será encerrado en los Kafer- pronuncio pese al disgusto personal que ello le provocaba por imaginar a su hijo e aquellas circunstancias, -pero no olvides que antes que Sultan, en momentos así eres padre, tienes que ser paciente- le rogó sin ser explicita en sus declaraciones, pero si en sus gestos, en su mirada.

Se decía que los ojos eran las ventanas al alma y que, mediante ellos, se podía ver o sentir la esencia viva de las personas y quienes eran en realidad; pero Sasuke no necesitaba ver a Sakura a los ojos para comprobar lo inocente que era, esa bondad que emanaba de ella con solo estar presente y esa dulzura que desprendía en cada uno de sus gestos, en sus palabras, en su alma impregnada de inocencia, ella era el ser más incorruptible sobre la tierra y aun cuando el resto del mundo fuera contaminado por la codicia, inclemencia y ambición; ella continuaba leal y abnegada haciéndole ver sus equivocaciones y cuál era el camino que debía tomar. Muchas veces había creído que ella sería cruel en algún punto, habiendo padecido tanto sufrimiento a manos de Mito, Mei y Rin, pero no, cada uno de sus decisiones tenía una justificación, cada idea era perfecta, cada sonrisa y cada gesto ra sincero. Para un hombre como lo era un Sultan, que gobernaba el mundo entero, encontrar a una mujer como ella era el sueño más grande que pudiera anhelarse y quizá el fuera el único de los monarcas o soberanos sobre la tierra que tuviera al suerte de tener en su vida un mujer así. Ella tenía razón, tenía que intentar enmendar, en serio, las cosas entre Shisui y él, no solo porque Shisui sería su sucesor algún día—ya fuera que pasara o no—sino también porque era su hijo, en el pasado no habría tolerado que problemas así hubieran sucedido entre él y Baru, o Itachi, o Daisuke, o Rai o Kagami, porque los habría solucionado porque había visto crecer a esos niños y forjarse príncipes y hombres de voluntad fuerte e inderrotable…pero Shisui era diferente, nunca habían sido muy próximos entre sí porque no había tenido oportunidad de tratar entre sí como padre e hijo, pero esta vez debía intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué haría sin ti?- pregunto Sasuke, pegando su frente a la de ella.

Sonriendo a modo de respuesta, Sakura lo sintió besarle la frente, entrelazando su mirada con la de él, unificándose con ese gesto. Fuera como fuera debían permanecer juntos en esa lucha porque no solo se trataba de su familia, se trataba de ellos; de su Imperio y no podían permitir que nadie los derrotara, no lo permitirían.

* * *

Un nuevo día hubo dado la bienvenida a los turbulentos pensamientos del Sultan que recorrió los pasillos en dirección a los aposentos de su hijo, había pospuesto la reunión del consejo real, únicamente concentrándose en pensar que decirle a su hijo, resultando plausible, para enmendar años de diferencias y animadversiones involuntarias alentadas secretamente por Takara y su nociva presencia, pero de lo cual solo ahora podía darse cuenta, cosa que hacía más fácil decir que hacer, el lidiar con el problema. El propósito era sencillo, hablaría con su hijo y se encargaría de hacerle ver que estaba sinceramente arrepentido por haber tomado decisiones que los hubieran distanciado, aún más que hubieran ofendió a Shisui en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo cual por supuesto que jamás había sido su intención, porque debían priorizar su vínculo como padre e hijo por encima de cualquier posible enemistad, porque lo que tendría lugar dentro de poco sería una afrenta contra el Imperio, contra el Sultanato y contra ellos, porque hasta la fecha Shisui habría de ser su sucesor como Sultan algún día, y pese a las adversidades ocurridas ne el camino Sasuke aun albergaba esperanzas con respecto a eso. Ambos lidiaban con el mismo enemigo; Takara y sus aliados, aun cuando Shisui pudiera no perdonarlo de buenas a primeras, Sasuke esperaba cuando menos que entendiera que debían permanecer juntos en esto y luego podrían decir calmadamente lo que sucedería, pero cuando ya nadie más pudiera interponerse en su vínculo, pero para que eso sucediera debían deshacerse de Takara antes que de nadie más.

Pero no, la conversación que tendría lugar seria entre padre e hijo, ya podrían—quizá—tratar asuntos de estado, pero más adelante. Igual de característicamente seguro de como se esperaba que luciese siempre, el Sultan portaba una sencilla túnica azul oscuro de cuello alto y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas por tres botones d plata al interior de las muñecas, ligeramente holgadas desde los hombros hasta los codos, de cuello alto y errada por seis botones de plata. Por sobre la túnica lucía un magnifico Kaftan azul oscuro de marcadas hombreras, bordado en hilo de plata para recrear sutilmente el emblema de los Uchiha sobre la tela y con mangas posteriores que parecían lienzos de tela tras sus brazos, cerrado a la altura del abdomen por una especie de fajín de seda azul con una placa ornamental de plata con diamantes y zafiros incrustados y que se ajustaba totalmente a su cuerpo, estilizando el largo idóneo del Kaftan que permitía la escasa visibilidad de las pesadas botas de cuero negro que usaba. Sin más preámbulos y siendo reverenciado por los escoltas jenízaros que resguardaban la habitación, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo involuntariamente hasta que los jenízaros hubieron abierto las puertas, permitiéndole pasar. El tiempo socavaba a las personas, las hacia cambiar y de eso Sasuke podía dar experto testimonio, pero apenas y las puertas le fueron abiertas y pudo entrar en la habitación cualquier pensamiento pacifista que hubiera tenido hubo sufrido un duro traspiés, viendo el interior de la habitación recubierto en piel de marta; los muros, las paredes, el suelo, los divanes ¿Cómo era posible? Desde hacía meses que no había pisado la habitación de su hijo, era normal que sucedieran cosas sin que él se enterase, pero aun así, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que su único hijo superviviente, que su heredero…estaba perdiendo el juicio, alguien que estuviera en sus cabales no actuaria de ese modo, eso estaba claro. Estar ahí y no sorprenderse le resulto más imposible que hubiera podido imaginar en su vida.

-Hijo- saludo Sasuke, intentando no sorprenderse por lo que veía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- demando Shisui, aun molesto por lo sucedido el día anterior.

Hasta antes de la aparición de su padre, Shisui se había mantenido de pie ante las puertas de la terraza y que permanecían abiertas, aun rememorando su primer noche con Hayami a quien gustosa y orgullosamente ahora podía llamar su esposa, pero cualquier pensamiento de carácter agradable hubo desaprecio de inmediato ante la voz de su progenitor tras cuya llegada las puertas hubieron resonado sutilmente tras él como prueba de que no se lo estaba imaginando, él estaba ahí, ahí haciéndolo sentir acorralado por su sola e intimidante presencia. Su relación con su padre jamás había ido buena y, en ese momento, Shisui no pudo evitar pensar—a la defensiva—que su padre estaba allí para amenazarlo, o quizá para manipularlo y hacerlo cambiar de parecer ya que a ojos de todos eran alguien sumamente manipulables. Contrario a su simple magnifico y arrogante padre, el Príncipe Heredero del Imperio lucia tremendamente sencillo viendo igualmente una túnica azul oscuro de cuello alto y cerrado por un broche de oro en forma de sol con un reluciente diamante ámbar en forma de ovalo en el centro, por sobre su tráquea, cerrando el cuello de la tela, y de mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas por tres botones de plata al interior de estas, por sobre la túnica una sencilla e impecable chaqueta de tafetán gris oscuro—casi negro—sin mangas y de corte en V que se cerraba en la mitad del pecho por tres botones de plata bajo los cuales se encontraba un fajín de terciopelo que ceñía la chaqueta a su cuerpo, provocando una elegante caída en la tela y haciendo visibles las botas de cuero que usaba. Sabiendo que no podría ir directamente al punto de todo ante la actitud defensiva de su hijo, Sasuke únicamente le indico que toaran asiento sobre el diván que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, si iban a tratar iban a hacerlo cordial y fraternalmente, claro, de resultar posible. Shisui accedió cuidadosamente a la petición de su padre, aún muy al pendiente de lo que pudiera hacer o decir, pero manteniéndose próximos, sentados uno frente al otro en el diván, en espera de ver quien era capaz de romper el silencio, aparentemente.

-El día que te proclame como Príncipe Heredero, hiciste una promesa, que mantendrías la justicia y evitarías la represión- recordó Sasuke, esperando que su hijo lo escuchara sin prejuicios de por medio, -pero luego de eso el lujo y los placeres te hicieron olvidar esa promesa, tú mismo hiciste que los cercanos a ti cayeran en los sobornos y en los favores a cambio de lealtad, y eso es un error- esclareció, aportando su opinión como padre sin llegar a parecer autócrata en el proceso, recibiendo silencio de su hijo que pareció meditar sus palabras. -Incluso esta disparatada idea de cubrir tus aposentos con piel de marta…- murmuro, intentando no criticarlo pese a su propio descontento.

-No, no, padre, no es un lujo, es un escudo, me protege de las sombras y de la muerte- corrigió Shisui apresuradamente e intentando hacerle ver el porqué de su comportamiento.

Su madre lo entendía y de hecho le había obsequiado parte de esa piel que recubría sus aposentos, claro, la que podía permitirse porque ella se dedicaba a ayudar a los pobres lo cual era una causa mayor y muy importante que consumía la fortuna que poseía; su madre decía que no podía eliminar su miedo, pero solo le pedía que así como confiaba en esa piel y en la seguridad que le brindaría, pensara en ella siempre, así ella lo protegería tanto de forma física como en sus pensamientos por las oraciones que le dedicaba en pro de su seguridad, y en ella era en quien pensaba cuando estaba solo, pensaba que su madre estaba a su lado y entonces era cuando desaparecían todos y cada uno de sus temores como el ángel que ella era y que no tenía comparación con nadie más. Había esperado u respuesta frívola de parte de Shisui, quizá que el lujo evocado por la piel de marta lo hacía sentirse como y adinera, más próximo a la gloria o algún desmán de esa clase, pero en cuanto Shisui hubo aludido que esa piel inanimada lo materia lejos de la muerte, las sombras y el inevitable final, viendo en los ojos de su hijo sintió como si le clavaran mortalmente una daga en el corazón; su hijo le temía, le temía a él que era el Sultan, temía que pudiera ordenar su ejecución. A su mente vino un recuerdo, el primer encuentro que había tenido lugar entre Sakura y él tras la muerte de Rai, la recordaba vestida de luto, recordaba el dolor en sus ojos y la decepción por ver que él faltaba a sus promesas, veía eso duplicado en los ojos de Shisui, porque nunca había estado ahí para él como lo haría un padre, porque nunca había podido socorrerlo en los momentos difíciles, nunca lo había apoyado, nunca había intentado fortificar el vínculo entre ambos, solo había sabido de su existencia y le había parecido suficiente, ahí estaba su error. Como padre no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar las cosas, si su hijo le tenía miedo, ¿Qué podía hacer? No sabía si había solución a algo como aquello, y eso lo hizo sentirse más desgraciado, el causarle temor a los suyos, aunque quizá Shisui fuera el único de sus cercanos lo bastante sincero y sensato como para demostrarlo.

-Entonces, por eso…- relaciono Sasuke, manifestando ligeramente lo herido que sentía por esto.

-Sí, hay una historia, ¿No la conoces?- curioseo el Príncipe, intentando ser entendido por su progenitor que hubo evadido tristemente su mirada. -El Sultan Hamura cubrió todo un Palacio con piel de marta y así escapo de los verdugos, nadie pudo matarlo- sonrió, animoso, confiado de que esta leyenda sería de la comprensión de su padre.

-Si, si, conozco la historia- contesto el Uchiha, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, únicamente observando a Shisui. -Hijo, si hubieras acudido a mi desde el Principio, yo te hubiera protegido, te hubiera tranquilizado y garantizado que nunca correrías el riesgo de la muerte que corrieron todos tus hermanos, no habrías necesitado nada de esto- prometió hablando con toda sinceridad ya que le resultaba doloroso saber que su propio hijo albergara miedo hacia él y lo que representaba, -pero al igual que Rai…- aludió más bien para sí, a modo de comparativo.

No había deseado tener que matar a su propio hijo, pero de no haber decidido permitir la ejecución de Rai el Imperio hubiera sufrido una crisis insuperable, estaba convencido, más esperaba que Shisui no cometiera un error que lo obligara a hacer algo contra él, no quería lastimar a su hijo, más tristemente el Imperio no había sido creado para albergar sentimientos, eso no podía tomar parido en las decisiones, más se juraba a si mismo que nunca lastimaría a Shisui, el encierro en los Kafer en pro de la protección del Imperio era la mejor solución, quizá—así—Shisui pudiera darse cuenta de la realidad que él veía, quizá lo hiciera, porque no creía poder hacerlo recapacitar como padre. Su padre estaba hablando en pasado, como si la posibilidad de estar de su lado y protegerlo fuera algo imposible, eso era algo que Shisui hubo notado de inmediato, pero apenas y hubo aludido a Rai todo hubo pesado brutalmente sobre él; su hermano, a quien su madre aun lloraba y extrañaba, había muerto por estar asociado a las personas equivocadas, no por ser culpable de traición sino por tener vínculos con los traidores al Imperio como lo habían sido la Sultana Naoko y Kisame Hoshigaki Pasha, pero entonces eso había sido más que suficiente, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Qué él, por los presuntos sobornos que su padre aludía, merecía la muerte?, ¿Qué ni aun siendo su padre pensaba tenerle clemencia? Quizá si él no fuese hijo de quien era, de la poderosa y amable Sultana Sakura, de " _la Sultana del Pueblo_ "; su padre no dudaría en permitir su ejecución, más a Shisui lo tranquilizaba el amor de su madre que de niño lo había protegido al merecerlo en sus brazos, arrullándolo por las noches, sonriéndole y animándolo mientras crecía, consolando sus miedos y pesadillas, abrazándolo y llorando a su lado por tener que lidiar con las mismas perdidas de que él y dedicándose a hacerlo feliz y protegerlo con su vida. No podía confiar en su padre, lo afirmaba ahora que lo escuchaba hablar, su padre era su enemigo y su madre su ángel, sabía muy bien de qué lado estar.

-Nos volvimos tus enemigos, ¿no?- cuestiono Shisui inevitablemente por sus palabras. -Ninguno de nosotros fue lo bastante bueno para ti- concluyo sin demasiado esfuerzo ante todo de lo que había sido testigo en su vida. -Yo estoy enfermo y tengo un carácter débil, la gente incluso me llama " _el loco_ "- se burló, no sabiendo si lo estaba o no porque su madre le garantizaba que solo se trataba de una enfermedad con la que Kami mediante podrían lidiar. -Daisuke era perfecto pero murió, Baru también, pero lo asesinaron, Itachi no tuvo tiempo de demostrarlo porque también fue asesinado y Kagami que era el idóneo fue envenenado- enumero con ligera tristeza ante lo que significaba para él la perdida de todos sus hermanos a quienes tanto extrañaba y necesitaba en esa clase de circunstancias. -¿Y tu padre?, ¿Qué eres tú, padre?- pregunto, pero no esperando una respuesta ante su pregunta que hubo resultado desconcertante para su progenitor. -No hace falta, ordena que le pregunten a alguien del pueblo y lo dirán, " _Sasuke el cruel_ ", así te llaman- nombro con notable desprecio al corroborar por lo ya dicho que el hombre a quien llamaba padre era más un tirano que un hombre y más soberano que padre, tu Sultanato paso de la clemencia a la oscuridad, ¿Cómo piensas justificarte?- acuso, conociendo de viva voz esos rumores, porque incluso su madre los oía todo el tiempo.

-¡Shisui!- silencio Sasuke, sin poder evitarlo, herido en su orgullo como gobernante por esta acusación.

Dándose cuenta de su error, Sasuke se corrigió inmediatamente a si mismo mentalmente por su exabrupto, pero como Sultan se suponía que nadie tenía porque juzgar sus decisiones, solo le confería tan honor a Sakura que tenía un incuestionable buen juicio y que siempre sabia como corregirlo aportándole ideas, no quería discutir con Shisui pero era increíblemente difícil no hacerlo si su hijo no hacía más que llevarle insistentemente la contraria. Todas las personas sufrían metamorfosis a lo largo de su vida; un bebé crecía para ser un niño, luego un adolescente inexperto, un hombre y un adulto, pero Shisui siempre que lo analizaba vislumbraba con decepción a su propio padre, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Apenas y tenía uno o dos recuerdos de él cuando era bebé, viendo juntos a sus padres y sabiéndose importante para su padre pero solo en aquel entonces cuando había sido un niño indefenso, sabía que ocupaba un lugar insustituible en la vida de su madre, las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba junto a sus besos, mimos y abrazos lo consolaban cada vez que sentía miedo, pero su padre no había hecho más que alejarse con el paso de los años, dejando atrás su imagen de padre abnegado y atento hasta convertirse en ese Sultan cruel al que Shisui tanto le temía, a ese hombre que—estaba convencido—podría matar a su propia esposa con tal de mantenerse en el poder y eso era precisamente lo que lo asustaba tanto o más que su muerte; que sí él moría su madre tuviera que sobrevivir sola, sin nadie que la protegiera de Takara y todos los enemigos que habrían de cernirse sobre ella. Shisui se levantó del diván necesitando alejarse de su padre para poder actuar con soltura, porque ya no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que él, porque sentía que podía hacer algo contra él, lo aterrorizaba la simple idea de que eso pasara.

-Consciente o inconscientemente te deshiciste de mis hermanos cuando fue el momento, y ahora es mi turno, ¿no?- supuso Shisui, pensando justo como lo hacía su madre, porque ambos temían por ese suceso que habría de separarlos. -Sé muy bien que me encerraras en los Kafer, de mi madre lo entiendo porque sabe que así me protegerá, pero sé que tú lo haces para tener el camino libre, quieres enloquecerme de verdad- sentencio, totalmente convencido de ello.

-No, no, no- negó Sasuke de forma inmediata, sin dar lugar a las dudas, levantándose de su lugar y aproximándose prontamente a su hijo a quien sujeto de los hombros, viéndolo a los ojos. -Shisui, soy tu padre, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría algo así?- preguntó herido en lo más profundo por esta idea, intentando hacerle ver a Shisui que no era su enemigo, jamás lo seria. -Entregaría mi vida para protegerte de la muerte, Kami sabe que es así y que mantendré esta promesa- juró, inquebrantable y sincero como solo podía serlo con Sakura.

Deseaba creer en las palabras de su padre pero le resultaba imposible; sus actos contradecían tremendamente las promesas que decía cumpliría, había decidido tantas cosas y había obrado de tal modo que Shisui sentía que no podía confiar en él, siempre—mientras su padre viviera—sabía que temería a la muerte, porque él era la única persona con el poder suficiente para asesinarlo a él que era el único heredero del Imperio y si estaba donde estaba, vivo, era por causa de su adorada madre que lo protegía como un ángel, pero de estar en otras circunstancias Shisui estaba totalmente convencido de que moriría, no podía creerle a su padre, así por ello es que se separó de él y sus promesas—a su entender—falsas, aún más incómodo cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos en el mismo lugar. No deseaba ser Sultan, no anhelaba ese poder, pero sabía que entonces estaría a salvo porque su Madre seria la Madre Sultana y nadie sería más poderoso que ellos dos, nadie osaría tocarlos o atentar contra su autoridad, pero no sabía si llegaría ese día, su madre le prometía que sucedería pero, y si bien creía fervientemente en ella, dudaba que ellos tuvieran un agradable fin al acaso de sus vidas.

-Vete, padre, vete, déjame solo- pidió Shisui de forma casi audible. -¡Vete!- insistió en voz alta.

-Está bien- accedió Sasuke, decepcionado por su propia negativa, y aún más la de su hijo.

Por el momento Sasuke se decidió a dejar atrás su herido orgullo, necesitaba hacerle entender a su hijo que no era su enemigo, pero si analizaba las cosas el tampoco confiaría si quien le estuviera garantizando protección fuera su difunto padre el Sultan Izuna a quien había temido hasta su muerte, recordaba el rencor que le había guardado por ordenar la muerte de su hermano Itachi, nunca se había sentido cómodo en su presencia, había evadido acercársele y nunca había significado una amenaza, o eso había intentado hacer ilustrándose y entrenándose para ser el soberano que debía ser al ascender al trono y, cuando su padre había muerto, no lo había llorado, no había lamentado su muerte porque solo había sido su padre en nombre, jamás habían sido cercanos…Sasuke sabía lo que Shisui estaba sintiendo pese a no considerarse a sí mismo un monstruo como había sido su padre, pero no podía hacer nada para demostrarle su sinceridad, habían pasado demasiados años separados y estaban en un punto muerto, eran unos completos desconocidos entre sí; padre e hijo solo en sangre y título, en nada más. Existían líneas o limites invisibles que no podían cruzarse sin importar cuanto se intentase y retirándose tristemente, Sasuke solo pudo resignarse, después de todo había cometido el mismo error que su padre:

Despreciar e ignorar a su propio hijo.

* * *

El jardín Imperial en su impoluta perfección resultaba un cuadro románticamente la presencia de las hijas de las Sultanas más poderosas del Imperio y que paseaban y charlaban con inocencia y despreocupación, por un lado estaba la Sultana Naori que sonreía ante las palabras y elogios que le dedicaba su esposo, el ilustre y exitoso Abaza Tekka Pasha que le brindaba el matrimonio de cuento de hadas con el cual solo hubiera podido soñar y del cual tenían tres hijos como fruto, dos mellizos; _Fujitama_ y _Butsuma_ de cinco años que practicaban arquería asistidos por su tutor y siendo acompañados por su hermanita _Annaisha_ de cuatro años que sentada junto a ellos jugaba con una muñeca, aplaudiendo de vez en vez cuando sus hermanos acertaban en el blanco. Por otro lado se encontraba la joven y bella Sultana Ayame de ya dieciocho años y que estaba siendo cortejada por dos ilustres Pashas; Iwabee Yuino y Denki Kaminarimon mientras acompañaba a su hermano Kagami y a su primo Inabi, ambos de cinco años y que correteaban persiguiéndose entre sí. La joven Sultana era muy codiciada y ambos Pashas la cortejaban con amor sincero, elegidos selectamente por la Sultana Sakura por su impecable reputación, aunque la Sultana Ayame sentía predilección por uno de ellos en particular, estaba totalmente volcada a acatar lo que su abuela y madre estimaran conveniente con respecto a su futuro. En el centro del jardín y bajo un elegante toldo borgoña bordado en oro y sentadas sobre dos elegantes divanes se encontraban las hijas mayores de la Sultana Sakura, la Sultana Shina que no aparaba sus ojos d su hermosa hija, y la Sultana Mikoto que sonreía al ver practicar a sus nietos que alzaban la vista para comprobar que los viera. Lejos de tantas intrigas palaciegas, ambas hermanas podían afirmar que tenían una vida feliz.

La Sultana Mikoto inevitablemente atraía las miradas por su asombrosa belleza solo comparable la de su madre, claro que en ocasiones parecía más severa que su progenitora pero eso la hacía aún más hermosa por su temple inalcanzable al ser la primogénita del Sultan del mundo y esposa del Gran Visir, Kakashi Hatake. Su esbelta y tentadora figura era cubierta por unas ceñidas pero sencillas galas azul grisáceo de escote redondo y conservador perfectamente detallado a su cuerpo, manga ajustadas hasta los codos donde se abrían como lienzos de gasa que exponían los brazos y falda de una sola capa hecha de seda y ribeteada en gasa para permitir mayor movilidad, por sobre estas galas una chaqueta de gasa ribeteada en escamas de plata e hilo de oro para formar pétalos de cerezo en los costados de la telas, los extremos, la caída, la espalda y el dobladillo de la falda, sin mangas y escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre, creando un profundo y halagador escote en V. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo así su largo cuello desprovisto de joyas, sobre su cabello se hallaba una hermosa y portentosa corona de oro y ribeteada en diamantes y pequeños zafiros, -que sostenía un largo velo azul grisáceo ligeramente cruzado sobre su escote-conformando una estructura en forma de ondas y olas complementando un par de pendientes de cuna de oro y diamantes en forma de lagrima con un zafiro homólogo en su centro. Por muy dichosa que se sintiera por ese ambiente bucólico y feliz, sabia temas de importancia que tratar como lo era su hermano Shisui.

-Shisui no quiso escuchar a nuestro padre- aludió Mikoto, bebiendo calmadamente de su té.

-¿Tú lo harías?- cuestiono Shina con una pisca de burla.

Sentada en el diván continuo se encontraba hermosa Sultana Shina que si bien era una de las más parecidas a su madre, no daba indicios de serlo con su vistoso y original cabello rubio, pero si con sus bellos ojos esmeralda y la perpetua expresión culta que representaba su bellísimo rostro. Su curvilínea y femenina figura se encontraba ataviada en unas formales y rigurosas galas de tafetán que emulaba el color que representaba a la dinastía Uchiha; el rojo, de conservador escote cuadrado y calce perfectamente detallado a cada curva de su cuerpo, mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas y falda de una sola capa con el emblema de los Uchiha estampado en hilo de oro a la altura de los codos, las muñecas, bajo el vientre, en la espalda y el centro de la falda, por sobre estas galas se encontraba una chaqueta de tafetán a juego, si mangas y escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre creando un provocativo escote en V que enmarcaba el vestido inferior y cuyos bordes interiores, la caída, espalda y el dobladillo de la falda estaba bordado en hilo de oro para emular flores de cerezo la cual era, al igual que en el caso de su madre, su flor predilecta. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una espectacular gargantilla de oro, en forma de ramas con múltiples de broches de cuna de diamante en forma de lagrima con rubíes en el centro, entrelazados con la bellísima estructura que replicaba ramas y de la que pendían cristales en forma de lagrima de forma descendente. Su largo cabello rubio castaño se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, pero aun así parecía reflejar sobre si la luz del sol, masificando la impresión que generaba la bellísima corona—que sostenía un velo rubí claro que se arremolinaba cubriendo su escote—de oro en forma de pétalos y espinas recubierta por diamante ámbar, así como por rubíes y granates a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y diamante en forma de lagrima con un rubí homólogo en su centro.

-No, en realidad ninguna de nosotras- rió Mikoto, sonriéndoles a sus nietos que volvieron a alzar la mirada antes de continuar con su práctica igual o más motivados por la atención que les otorgaba su abuela, -nuestra madre le da el beneficio de la duda pero no más, afortunadamente su influencia sigue siendo soterrada, de otro modo solo Kami sabe porque infierno pasaríamos- declaro con inequívoca seriedad.

Ciertamente era insólito que una mujer tuviera tan buen juicio—imparcial además—para regir y gobernar un Imperio o dinastía como la de los Uchiha que había sido creada y gobernada por hombres desde su inicios, eso jamás había pasado, pero que se rompieran los esquemas—al menos una vez—no tenía por qué significar algo malo como era en esta oportunidad, lo mejor para todos seria que su madre fuera la regente del Imperio como había sucedido durante las campañas militares o las ausencias de su padre fuera cual fuera el motivo, entonces. Quizá en ocasiones no se les otorgase a las mujeres de forma ecuánime el debido reconocimiento por su esfuerzo y continuo sentido del deber en la jerarquía y genealogía del Imperio, en su historia, pero eran ellas quienes se llevaban el peso más grande, porque lidiaban con todo y tenían que intrigar para sobrevivir, utilizar sus aliados y medios de apoyo para defenderse a sí mismas, pero su madre había abierto un camino nuevo, un camino en que las mujeres pudieran obrar de cara a la luz, sin miedo, algo que jamás había tenido lugar ya que todas sus predecesoras en el Sultanato de mujeres se habían resignado a intrigar como consortes o Hasekis comunes o más comúnmente como Madre Sultana, pero su madre era la primera mujer que se tomaba todas las atribuciones había y por haber, sobrepasando su autoridad como mujer pero sin que le importase hacerlo en lo absoluto porque su labor era proteger al Imperio y con ello a sus hijos, lo cual significaba actuar sin reparar en su sexo y los obstáculos a su paso, dedicada a un bien mayor que su humana persona.

-De todas formas, nos conviene más que Shisui sepa lo que pasara, así podrá fingir con mayor claridad- opinó Shina con aparente indiferencia, luciendo idéntica a su madre al hablar de esa forma.

-Pero no hace más fáciles las cosas- refuto Mikoto, lamentando tener que llevarle la contraria a su hermana, pero tenía sus motivos para hacerlo, -los Kafer son una prisión de sombras y oro, mire por donde se mire- concluyo desdeñosamente, apretado los labios al decir esto.

La analogía de Mikoto no erraba en lo absoluto, los Kafer era una prisión y quizá eso solo contribuyera a aislar más a Shisui, amedrentarlo por el lapsus de tiempo que pasase allí encerrado, pero también eran—por ahora—la única y verdadera salida con la que contaban para proteger a Shisui y derrocar a Takara al mismo tiempo, porque no se aliarían con ella ni aunque fuera la última oportunidad sobre la tierra, lo que deseaban era matarla, pero a su vez eran conscientes de que habrían de lidiar con un enemigo que su propia madre—y ellas en igual o menor medida—había educad y cuya voluntad quizá fuera igual de fuerte, algo que debían tener muy en cuenta; Takara podía ser o no ser inteligente, pero en ocasiones la inteligencia no era el único éxito de una victoria, también lo era la voluntad que se tenía para alcanzar algo. Shisui quizá estuviera loco o no, como decían algunas personas, pero ellas no les importaba porque era su hermano y eso superaba cualquier adversidad, lo protegerían a costa de sus vidas de ser necesario, yendo en contra de su padre si eso era preciso por mucho que les disgustase unificar un frente de lucha como familia, contra sí mismos. No tenían muchas opciones de donde escoger, de hecho la estrategia de su madre era halagada por su perfección e imagen doble, ya que quienes vieran las cosas desde el exterior—como Takara, por ejemplo—inferirían una cosa, pero quienes hubieran planeado todo—ellos—sabían la verdadera cara de la situación, eso les permitía mover los hilos y tomar las decisiones que eran tan cruciales para alzarse con la victoria.

-Al menos sabemos que nuestro hermano no morirá, no con nuestra madre impidiéndolo- animo Shina, intentando que su hermana no viera solo lo negativo de entonces panorama, -algo es algo- murmuro, alentándose a sí misma en el proceso.

Quizá por el momento no fuese mucho, pero debían contentarse con eso, no podían hacer nada más que seguir con el plan.

* * *

Pese a lo tarde que era y el modo en que las penumbras nocturnas adornaban el firmamento, todo estaba en calma, era una instancia inquietante únicamente rota en su inquebrantable alma por el ya conocido plan que estaba en movimiento gracias a los leales miembros del ejército Jenízaro—del lado de la Sultana Sakura—y los soldados del ejército Spahi—parte de ellos leal a la Sultana Takara—que ya estaban determinando con increíble precisión las bases de la inminente rebelión que tendría lugar al día siguiente, porque por fin había una fecha determinada—no conocida por todos—mediante la cual afianzar sus ideas. En el interior de la torre de la justicia se encontraba la Sultana, observando distraídamente y calmadamente a través del fin enrejado de la ventana el exterior y las calles de la ciudad que era cien veces más claras en aquel lugar que en la terraza de sus aposentos, ninguna persona o civil sufriría por causa de la rebelión porque los soldados tenían su orden de marchar pacíficamente hacia el Palacio para ser recibidos por el Sultan, contaba con la fiel promesa de los jenízaros, más la preocupaban los Spahi, ellos no eran leales a ella ni a nadie, quizá un poco a Takara pero estos eran una minoría, siempre podían existir contratiempos el día de mañana con respecto sus planes, pero Sakura estaba preparada para todo, y con Kami como testigo juraba impedir que alguien tocase siquiera un solo cabello de la cabeza de su hijo, Shisui estaría a salvo, pasara lo que pasara.

Observando el exterior aparentemente despreocupada, la Sultana Sakura esperaba y oraba sinceramente porque todo sucediera tal y como ella esperaba, porque perder a otro de sus hijos era algo que jamás se perdonaría, Shisui era el único Príncipe que le quedaba y deseaba que el si alcanzara el trono, su vida minaba más y más cada día y si bien el doctor C aseguraba que estaba soportando más de lo que él hubiera esperado inicialmente, de igual modo aseguraba que seguramente no viviría más de dos o tres años más y eso ya de por si era un milagro. La hermosa Sultana Haseki se encontraba ataviada en un exquisito y sencillo vestido azul oscuro de escote cuadrado y mangas abullonadas a la altura de los hombros, ajustadas y cortas hasta codos, abierto a la altura del vientre para exponer la falda del vestido inferior que solo era visible mediante las mangas abiertas como lienzos frontalmente en los codos y de cuello alto cerrado de forma elegante, con un broche de cuna de diamante y una piedra de ónix en su centro a modo de botón. Sobre su largo cabello rosado—recogido tras su nuca—se encontraba un magnifico tocado de plata, diamantes, topacios y zafiros ligeramente alto y de tipo torre para emular el poderío de los Uchiha, a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de diamante con un zafiro en el centro. Más no pensaba exteriorizar sus preocupaciones, mucho menos si quien se encontraba presente junto a ella no era otra que Takara ya que, le gustase o no, formaba parte de su plan, porque Itachi era eventualmente indispensable como sucesor del Sultanato.

-Esta noche se reunirán en la plaza, y mañana marcharan hacia aquí- dio a saber la Sultana Haseki, sin apartar su vista de la visión que representaba el exterior.

Un sutil suspiro fue lo único que Takara permitió que saliera de sus labios, nada estaba sucediendo como ella había imaginado, claro que formaba parte del plan de la Sultana Sakura lo cual era vital para su ascenso, pero lo cierto es que en lugar de valorar la estaban ignorando al mantenerla al margen de todo cuanto sucedería cuando la rebelión tuviera lugar. De pie a la izquierda de la Sultana Sakura, la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero portaba un elegante vestido de seda esmeralda que se acentuaba perfectamente a cada curva de su cintura, busto y caderas; de conservador escote redondo con un cuello inferior hecho de encaje y cuyo corpiño se cerraba por seis pequeños botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre; falda de dos capas una inferior esmeralda claro y una superior de un matiz inexacto, hombreras pequeñas pero que enmarcaban sus hombros y mangas ajustadas hasta la muñecas, decoradas a la altura de las muñecas en encaje esmeralda ribeteado en diamantes y que brillaba con el movimiento, además de los tres botones de diamante que cerraba el interior de las mangas. Por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de encaje esmeralda ribeteada en diamantes y casi pegada al vestido, enmarcando los costados del corpiño, sin mangas, y creando una falda superior que realzaba más su andar a la hora de moverse. Alrededor de su cuello reposaba una guirnalda de oro que sostenía diminutas cunas de oro con esmeraldas homologas en su centro y en el centro el contorno del emblema de los Uchiha con una reluciente esmeralda en el centro, a juego con un par de pendientes iguales a los diminutos dijes. Su largo cabello naranja-sujeto en una elegante cólera- caía cual cascada de rizos tras su espalda, adornado por una corona de oro y esmeralda sobre su cabeza que emulaba prácticamente las plumas de un pavo real. Hasta ahora había guardado silencio en espera del triunfo, pero quizá ya fuera momento de sacar a relucir sus expectativas y condiciones porque no solo necesitaban su hijo Itachi, también la necesitaba a ella ya fuera como fuera la situación.

-El Príncipe que será nombrado Príncipe Heredero es mi hijo, pero aun así no tengo idea de esto, nadie me informa nada- se quejó Takara sin lograr perturbar en lo absoluto las expresiones de la Sultana Haseki que no aparto su mirada del exterior, visiblemente más interesante que sus palabras. -Desearía que hubiéramos discutido las promociones en el Consejo Real, no creo que Tenma Efendi sea el indicado para ejercer como juez militar- discutió, ya que ella tenía a Deidara Pasha en mente para tal cargo puesto que le era leal a ella.

De pie a la diestra de su madre e igualmente pendiente del exterior se encontraba la Sultana Sarada que de vez en vez desviaba su mirada hacia su madre, a ella igualmente le preocupaba lo que fuese a sucederle a su hermano Shisui, ya habían soportado demasiado al perder a Daisuke que hasta el último día viviría en sus memorias, perder a Shisui…Kami no lo permitiera, ese sería un golpe ante el cual su madre no podría recuperarse, Sarada lo sabía bien. La Sultana Sarada lucía un riguroso y elegante vestido de satín granate de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas, las muñequeras y el corpiño formaban un triángulo de encaje crema ribeteado en diamantes, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta igualmente de satín color granate, sin mangas y de corte en V escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre, al igual que en el vestido inferior, los bordes del escote, los hombros y el dobladillo de la falda estaban decorados en encaje crema ribeteado en diamantes, formando extremos puntiagudos a juego con el patrón del vestido, y el resto de la chaqueta estaba ligeramente bordada en hilo de plata, formando flores de cerezo. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos, adornado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura con base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba lilas y orquídeas con diamantes engarzados que brillaban contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Sarada aparto la mirada del exterior, volteando a ver a Takara con la indiferencia impregnada en sus profundos orbes ónix que la analizaron despreciativamente.

-¿Quién eres para que tengamos algo que discutir contigo?- cuestiono Sarada, calificándola como si fuera un insignificante insecto y eso era a su entender.

Si Sarada pudiera hacer valer su opinión desde luego que su primera medida a tomar como decisión sería la ejecución de Takara, no solo porque representaba una amenaza contra la autoridad de ellos, sino porque sus ambiciones era notoriamente peligrosas, ciertamente podía ser o no tan inteligente como lo era su madre porque la había educado a su sombra, pero si contaba con determinación y eso bien podía superar cualquier estrategia que se tuviera, pero por ahora no podían deshacerse de ella, a ojos del público y los Spahi leales a ella romperían con un acuerdo y alianza, algo que como Uchihas debían mantener, no podían ser tan desalmados y carentes de escrúpulos como sus enemigos. Takara era el mayor enemigo al que se hubieran enfrentado hasta la fecha, aliarse con ella solo era un estrategia, pero una que debía forjarse con cuidado ya que estaban lidiando con una serpiente venenosa que podía atacarlos a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, porque contaba con el poder para hacerlo. Esa respuesta cargada de arrogancia era esperable así como al indiferencia de la Sultana Sakura que no se molestó en voltear a verla, sabía de sobra que la Sultana Sarada la odiaba, ella junto a la Sultana Hanan era quien más se asemejaba a su madre y eso le hacía entender que aun cuando se deshiciera de la Sultana Sakura tendría que lidiar con otras mujeres igual de fuertes, temperamentales y poderosas que la Haseki del Sultan y a quienes no podría tocar porque ellas eran miembros sanguíneos del Imperio, pero no; no podía dejarse intimidar, se trataba de su futuro y el de su hijo, no podía ni permitiría que ignorasen su parecer con respecto a la toma de decisiones, su voluntad debía ser escuchada.

-Hicimos un trato, Sultana, yo soy parte de esto, nuestro acuerdo…-recordó Takara, insistiendo en sus demandas para salvaguardar su orgullo y ambición, así como la futura autoridad que inevitablemente tendría como la madre del heredero del Sultanado.

-¿Qué acuerdo, Takara?- desestimo Sakura, volteando a verla finalmente. -Yo establecí las condiciones y tú aceptaste- corto, ya que ella había sido transparente desde el principio, si Takara estaba descontenta o no con sus decisiones, eso no era de su interés.

-A cambio te perdonamos la vida, eso es todo- añadió Sarada, igualmente de acuerdo con la decisión de su madre ya que eso significaba proteger a Shisui y menospreciar a Takara.

Su madre había padecido una traición imborrable por la falsedad con que Takara había actuado desde el principio, fingiéndose leal y apuñalándola por la espalda, esto bien podía ser motivo de muerte por una persona en un Palacio como aquel en que los errores cobraban la vida de los individuo que allí residían, todo el tiempo, pero de momento su madre había decidido que lo mejor era provechar las circunstancias y forjar una alianza con Takara perdonándole la vida, pero eso no dignificaba en lo absoluto que no fuera a matarla en el futuro. Había criado a Takara como a una de sus hijas, justo como había hecho con Aratani, creyendo que por una segunda vez encontraría cariño y respeto filial a cambio por el amor dado a una chica que había llegado al Palacio tras ser arrancada de su hogar, conociendo lo que significaba esa experiencia, pero no había sucedido eso; Takara no lamentaba haber perdido su vida como plebeya ucraniana, de hecho estaba feliz de haberlo hecho porque su ambición era tal que la hacía valorar el poder y la riqueza por encima del amor y la familia, quizá solo amara Itachi como hijo porque él era su seguro para ascender al poder…era igual que como habían sido Mito, Mei y Rin. Hasta entonces Takara no había reparado en esa posibilidad, en la simple venganza y que quizá acabaría tomando su vida, pero no la decepcionaba descubrirlo, después de todo había aprendido como ser una Sultana mediante la tutoría de la Sultana Sakura y sabía que si era bondadosa igualmente podía ser cruel, más había esperado haber obtenido su sincero perdón, pero eso no era así…se desharían de ella para deshacerse de la amenaza que representaba, más ella no podía permitirlo; se trataba del futuro de su hijo como Sultan y del suyo como Madre Sultana, de ambos.

-Me mintió desde el Principio, me mataran en cuanto tengan la oportunidad- concluyo Takara, haciendo todo lo posible por no exteriorizar su miedo ya que no tenía porque sentirlo. -Pero me lo prometieron, si no cumplen su promesa…- amenazo

-¿Qué harás?- interrumpió Sakura sin temor alguno ante cualquier amenaza que pensase proferir.

El miedo real e insuperable era algo que Sakura llevaba años sin poder sentir porque había perdido a cada persona a quien había amado hasta la fecha; Mito había tomándola vida de su padre y su hermana, el altísimo le había quitado a su madre a quien nunca había vuelto ver, Mei y Rin habían sido las culpables de la muerte de Itachi, Baru y de su pequeño nieto Daiki, Naoko ante de morir le había quitado a Kagami a su adorado Príncipe, Sasuke consiente o no le había arrebatado a Rai y la providencia a su sol, a su amado Daisuke y a los hijos que él había tenido. Solo le quedaban sus hijas, su Shisui, su tesoro del cielo y sus nietas y nietos junto a sus escasos aliados de mayor confianza. Cuando se perdía tanto no se podía tener miedo a las amenazas, Mito, Mei y Rin habían exterminado su miedo ante la enemistad, porque ya habiendo perdido tanto sentía que no podía perder más, su vida era infierno de principio a fin y no le quedaba más que aceptar y esperar el momento en que la muerte fuera benévola y viniese por ella. Amenazar no era una estrategia muy rentable pero era la única que tenía a su alcance, Itachi era la razón de su vida, el centro de su universo, se había sentido sola en ese Palacio hasta que él había llegado a su vida y lo amaba con todo su corazón al igual que a Seramu, porque ambos eran parte de ella, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne; siempre estaría unida a ellos, así que si debía enfrentar a la misma muerte y sobrevivir para proteger a sus hijos; lo haría, pero no se rendiría, no moriría hasta ver a su hijo en el trono y gozar de la oportunidad que merecía tener estando en el poder.

-Lo que sea para proteger a mi hijo y a mí- zanjo la pelinaranja de forma indeleble.

-En ese caso, haz lo que puedas- permitió Sarada en pro de su madre. -Si tienes coraje, aquí estamos- menosprecio con igual arrogancia y presteza.

Protegería a su hijo con todas su fuerzas, quizá no pudiera verlo llegar al trono como Sultan del Imperio, en el futuro, pero con Kami como testigo es que moriría dejando a su hijo en una posición segura o al menos permitiéndoles a sus hijas protegerlo, pero no menos, ya había perdido tanto…no se permitiría perder al único hijo que le quedaba, ella era el Imperio y protegería a sus hijos mientras aun le quedase una vida que vivir. Sin necesidad de esperar una orden ni nada parecido porque no era necesario para ella, Takara se marchó sin más, sujetándose la falda para no tropezar y siendo servicialmente seguida por Hiroshi que se había encontrado junto a ella. Lo que tendría lugar no sería una lucha fácil, eso Takara lo sabía muy bien, pero estaba preparada, lucharía y llegaría a ser Madre Sultana, a cualquier precio.

Mañana tendría lugar la batalla decisiva.

* * *

El nuevo día hubo dado inicio, más pocas veces el Palacio imperial se había visto sumido bajo semejante ajetreo, no desde la muerte del Sultan Baru hacía ya mucho tiempo; salvo por los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del Harem sin moverse, todos los habitantes del Palacio no cesaban de dar vueltas de un pasillo al otro, guardias y soldados que se dirigían hacia el patio del Palacio donde ya habían comenzado a reunirse los Jenízaros y Spahi que conformaban la rebelión. Dentro del Harem las sirvientas, doncellas y concubinas se mostraban inquietas, algunas al borde de las lágrima y el llanto, otras angustiada y otras orando porque la revuelta que inminentemente tendría lugar no hiciera peligrar la vida de nadie y creían que no sucedería porque la Sultana Sakura jamás permitiría que nadie inocente sufriese lo indeseable, ella protegería todo el mundo, al Imperio y a ellos, pero era difícil no sentir miedo con tantas amenazas cerniéndose centímetro a centímetro. El miedo era una realidad inevitable ante lo que tendría lugar de un momento a otro, y aun cuando Ino, Tenten e incluso Eri intentasen remediar la situación garantizándoles a las niñas que todo sestaría bien, incluso ellas albergaban temor por lo que pudiera suceder, nadie podía garantizar una conclusión segura de este día, ni siquiera los miembros de la familia Imperial que habrían de encargarse de todo.

La Sultana Izumi hizo acto de presencia en el Harem ya que aquel camino la conduciría más prontamente a los aposentos de su hermano, por no hablar de que así comprobaría que las ordenes de su madre se estuvieran cumpliendo al pie de la letra. Su femenina figura se encontraba ataviada por un favorecedor e inocente vestido aguamarina grisáceo, de escote recto cerrado por tres botones de oro desde el escote hasta la altura del busto, de mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta las muñecas, abiertas para exponer la piel de los brazos. Los bordes de las mangas, los hombros y el borde del escote estaban ribeteados en encaje dorado; por sobre su vestido portaba una rigurosa chaqueta azul grisáceo ribeteada en encaje e hilo cobrizo para emular sobre la tela el emblema de los Uchiha entrelazado con flores de cerezo, de profundo escote en V que se cerraba bajo el busto y se abría bajo el vientre, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros y que conseguía darle una imagen tanto inocente como poderosa al andar. Su largo cabello estaba elegantemente recogido en una coleta ladina que permitía a sus rizos caer sobre su hombro derecho, más por causa e ajetreo al que era sometida un par de rizos se habían escapado de su peinado y enmarcaban su rostro a la vez que su propio cabello parecía ligeramente revuelto pero no por ello desfavoreciéndola sino que al contrario; sobre su cabeza se hallaba una hermosa pero modesta corona de oro, zafiros y topacios que emulaba espinas y punas que parecía enrudecer su apariencia y remarcar su carácter, minimizando los pendientes de oro que emulaban el contorno de una flor de cerezo con una esmeralda en su centro. Su trayecto se vio obstaculizado por Seina y Masumi que, reverenciándola respetuosamente, precia notablemente preocupadas y afligidas por la situación que tendría lugar.

-Sultana Izumi, dicen que los jenízaros y Spahis están aquí por el Príncipe Shisui- inicio Siena con la voz quebrada por el nerviosismo que no podía evitar exteriorizar -¿Y si lastiman a nuestros hijos?- se preocupó, temiendo por su querido Hashirama que, junto a Kaede, se encontraba en sus aposentos, ambos siendo custodiados por sus doncellas.

Seina estaba completamente aterrorizada como no lo había estado nunca antes, sentía que se le clavaba un puñal en el pecho de solo pensar que algo pudiera sucederle a su hijo, los jenízaros eran leales, pero los Spahi…ellos eran otra cosa. Portaba unas sencillas pero halagadoras galas rosa-violáceo claro hechas de seda, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abriendo en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos, de conservador y discreto escote redondo cerrado por seis botones de diamante que iban desde el escote a la altura del vientre, cerrando el corpiño y ciñendo el vestido a su cadenciosa figura ensalzada por la falda ribeteada en gasa y que facilitaba el movimiento; por sobre estas galas se encontraba una chaqueta superior hecha de gasa rosa-violáceo, sin mangas y plagada de bordados en hilo de oro con diamantes y amatistas incrustadas, emulando flores y ondas, cerrada escasamente a la altura del vientre creando un profundo escote en V. Sus largos rizos castaños caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarcando su armonioso rostro y engrandeciendo la corona de oro, amatistas, cristales y diamantes que iban del purpura al violeta creando una estructura repleta de dijes en forma de flores de cerezo a juego con unos pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de ovalo ribeteado en diamantes y con un diamante violeta homólogo en su centro y sin necesidad de ostentar ningún otro tipo de joya. Era irrefutablemente leal a la Sultana Sakura, dispuesta a sacrificar su vida de serle necesario, pero era imposible para ella—como madre—no temer por su hijo, por su adorado niño.

Junto a ella e igualmente angustiada se encontraba Masumi, ella solo tenía a su pequeño hijo Sasuke, de otro modo y sin el apoyo de la Sultana Sakura a quien tanto admiraba se encontraría sola en el mundo, no quería que le sucediera nada a su hijo sin importar que la revuelta tuviera como fin reafirmar los cimientos del Imperio. Portaba un sencillo vestido morado de escote bajo y cuadrado, así como mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde se volvían abiertas para exponer los brazos; sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda índigo, cerrada por sietes botones de plata desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, así como de mangas ajustadas y cortas hasta los codos, abierta bajo el vientre, el centro del corpiño, el borde del escote y el extremo de las mangas así como la caída y el dobladillo de la falda estaban enmarcados por un escueto pero favorecedor bordado y encaje de escamas de plata. Sus largas ondas azabaches caían perfectamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarcando su rostro y resaltando naturalmente la sencilla corona de oro en forma de finas ramas que en su cima recreaba una serie de pequeños capullos de flores de cerezo conformadas por amatistas y diamantes a juego con un par de pendientes de plata y amatista en forma de lagrima y in necesidad de collar o gargantilla alguna. Haría todo lo que le dijeran si así conseguía proteger a su pequeño, pero solo quería mantener a su hijo a salvo, esa era su única prioridad en la vida.

-No tienen porque temer, suceda lo que suceda no tocaran a sus hijos, mi madre lo garantiza- prometió Izumi ya que su madre había tomado todas las precauciones posibles para ellas, eso y más. -Ustedes, y nuestros Príncipes, estarán a salvo- sonrió, animando a ambas mujeres que se sintieron mucho mejor con sus palabras y promesa.

Era sincera en cada una de sus declaraciones, se habían tomado todas las precauciones había y por haber para garantizar que los Príncipes estuvieran a salvo, no solo porque fueran el futuro del Imperio sino porque eran miembros de la familia y debían protegerse como tal en su inocencia como los niños que eran. Pero por muchas precauciones que se tomaran no dejaban de ser eso, precauciones banas; no había que les garantizara que todo estaría bien y eso provocaba que Izumi se sintiera más intranquila que nunca, sabía que su hermano seria encerrado en los Kafer o cual ya de por si era una salida honrosa, pero…temía que algo pasara y que en lugar de dictar el enclaustramiento de su hermano decidieran su ejecución sin que su madre pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. No dudaba de su madre en lo absoluto, confiaba en que ella daría su vida para preservar la de Shisui y de cualquiera de ellos, pero no pensaba lo mismo de su padre, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sonriéndoles sutilmente a Seina y Masumi, la Sultana Izumi continúo regiamente con su camino que la conduciría fuera del Harem. Necesitaba hablar con su madre y tranquilizar sus propios miedos, ya no era al ingenua y sosa adolescente que había presenciado la visión del cadáver de su hermano Kagami, era una mujer adulta que había uro proteger a su mellizo con su vida y se juraba cumplir esa promesa a cualquier precio, porque así como protegería a Shisui protegería sus hijos y a los propios.

-Sultana- reverencio Yugito, siguiéndola, -si la situación se vuelve caótica, ¿Qué debemos hacer?- consulto, ya que nadie sabía qué medidas tomar ante lo que sucedería.

-Mi madre ha pensado en todo, Yugito, y mi padre ha accedido a cada una de sus ideas- tranquilizo Izumi, serenando sus propios pensamientos en el proceso, -solo esperemos que Takara se apegue a lo que pensábamos, de otro modo todo se ira al infierno- mascullo, orando para si que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan que se había entretejido para este día.

Justo en ese momento y como si hubiera sido llamada por sus pensamientos es que su madre hubo aparecido en el momento preciso en que Izumi tanto la necesitaba. La Sultana Haseki lucía un espléndido vestido de seda color negro de el escote corazón bordado en plata y errado por seis botones de diamante que iba desde el escote hasta el vientre, perfectamente calzado a su figura, si mangas y cuya larga falda de seda parecía figurar el contorno de sus piernas al caminar; por sobre sus esplendidas galas se encontraba un bolero de piel color negro hasta la altura de las costillas, que permanecía abierto enmarcando el escote de su vestido, de cuello alto y posterior que enmarcaba su cuello y mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, ribeteado en encaje y escamas de plata en un complejo bordado en forma de flores de cerezo que adornaba los bordes interiores, los hombros, las muñecas y el cuello. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba el siempre digno emblema de los Uchiha, obsequio del Sultan y que relucía divinamente a juego con unos pendientes de cuna de plata y cristal en forma de lágrima. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca resaltando con mayor facilidad la bellísima corona de plata en forma de rosas y espinas decora por diamantes y cristales ónix. Sin lugar a dudas ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero. Lealmente acompañada por sus doncellas, la Sultana Sakura se hubo detenido ante la entrada del Harem observando con solemnidad y resignación la preocupación que reinaba entre las sirvientas y concubinas, y que representaba la propia por su hijo, pero esperaba que todo saliera a pedir de boca, de acuerdo con su plan.

-Madre- reverencio Izumi, -¿está todo listo?- corroboro, intentando no sonar paranoica pero si exteriorizando sutilmente su preocupación.

-En teoría, pero yo dudaría bastante- admitió la Haseki con algo de desasosiego, -Takara es impredecible- advirtió como única critica que aportar, de momento, -pero teniendo a todo el ejército jenízaro de nuestro lado, no podemos perder, además he conseguido que un cuarto de los Spahi se alíen a nosotros- rebeló par incredulidad y alegría de Izumi que hubo sonreído ante su logro, -peor sería nada- se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al ver más animosa a su hija.

Durante la noche y luego de la discusión con Takara había abandonado el Palacio en secreto y con discreción, haciéndose pasar por una plebeya cualquiera para evitar el protocolo y formalismo, presentándose—junto a Shikamaru—en el cuartel de los Spahi fingiendo ser alguien que requería refugio y había tratado con los capitanes del ejercito luego de darse conocer como quien era, afortunadamente los servidores de Takara había estado ausente lo que le hacía presagiar que ella algo se traía entre manos, que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando el inminente triunfo, lucharía. Había confraternizado con los Spahi que se asombraban por su valor de presentarse tan abiertamente ante ellos, dirigiéndoseles con respeto, cosa mediante la cual ya de por si se había ganado parcialmente su admiración y lealtad, pero solo de los capitanes que formaba ¼ de la autoridad total del ejercito propiamente tal, obviamente no sabía si el resultado de su incursión la noche anterior era tan provechoso como pudiera anhelar que fuera, pero era mil veces mejor contar con algo de su apoyo que carecer totalmente de él. Era increíble y maravilloso para Izumi escuchar que su madre ganaba más adeptos, cuando algo parecía imposible ella insólitamente lo conseguía, superaba sus propios límites y llegaba aún más lejos. Escuchando a su madre y observándola con veneración, Izumi supo que el plan resultaría, quizá hubiera contratiempos pero todo saldría bien. Se sintió repentinamente desconcertada en cuanto su madre la sujeto de los hombros, haciendo que se vieran a los ojos, ese gesto significaba preocupación, Izumi lo sabía en base a lo mucho que conocía a su madre y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en o que sea que fuera a pedirle.

-Izumi, mantente alerta y acompaña a Shisui cuando llegue el momento- pidió Sakura, ya que ella no podría estar junto a Shisui en aquel difícil trance, -yo intentare reunirme con él en cuanto pueda- prometió.

-Si, madre- juró Izumi, indeleble.

Dirigiéndole una cálida y última mirada a su hija que la reverencio respetuosamente, prendada de su dignidad, la Sultana Haseki continuo con su camino siendo seguida con la mirada por su hija que, volteando a ver a Yugito con una sonrisa de esperanza, se sujetó con premura la falda del vestido para dirigirse hacia los aposentos de su hermano; saldrían con bien de todo, ganarían, estaba convenida.

* * *

Fuera, en el patio el Palacio los guardias y soldados que resguardaban el Palacio se armaban y preparaban exhaustivamente para resguardar la seguridad de los miembro del Imperio y el resto de los individuos que habitaran el Palacio, claro que el ejército jenízaro era leal al Imperio o más a la Sultana Sakura, pero este no era el caso de los Spahi a quienes todos temían, conociendo o no la enemistad entre el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura contra la Sultana Takara; se debían tomar preocupaciones, eso era lo único que todos sabían y que estaban resignados a acatar las órdenes por el bien de todos. Pero no solo se trataba del exterior; fuera de los aposentos del Príncipe Shisui igualmente se encontraba una pronunciada comitiva armada hasta los dientes y que aguardaba a la espera de cualquier posible amenaza que osara aparecer y poner en riesgo la vida del entonces heredero del Sultanato. Más ni aun así tanta protección dictaminada por su madre, conseguían sosegar la inquietud de Príncipe Heredado que se encontraba encerrado en sus aposentos junto a su esposa Hayami que no se separaba de él, habiendo dejado a su hijo Rai al cuidado de la Sultana Sarada que se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarla porque el rol que estaba cumpliendo al permanecer junto a Shisui era simplemente admirable, muy al contrario de su esposo la Sultana Hayami lucia mucho más calmada, convencida de que la Sultan Sakura, bajo cuya autoridad estaba el ejército jenízaro y la guardia del Palacio, conseguiría evitar una catástrofe, Kami mediante todo sería para mejor.

Su madre había estado allí hacía apenas unos minuto atrás, le había prometido que lo sacaría de los Kafer cuando pudiera y fuera oportuno, le había rogado que confiase en ella y Shisui lo hacía, pero le temía a su padre y a que el rompiera con su promesa e ignorara su madre, eso evocaba su terror, no otra cosa. Vestía una sencilla túnica azul claro de cuello alto y cerrado por un broche de oro en forma de sol decorado con zafiros, y cerrada en el centro del pecho por tres cadenas de oro en vertical engarzadas con botones y de mangas ceñidas a las muñecas por tres botones de oro al interior de estas; por sobre la túnica un modesto pero elegante Kaftan azul claro con estampados azul claro para replicar el emblema de los Uchiha, de cuello en V cerrado en la mitad del pecho y que creaba un elegante cuello posterior, de mangas cortas hasta los codos y ceñido alrededor de su cuerpo por un fajín azul brillante cerrado por una placa dorada con diamantes incrustados que aportaba una elegante caída a la tela haciendo visibles las botas de cuero color negro que usaba. Sentado sobre su cama, el Heredero del Sultanato temblaba ante el miedo, casi vaticinando su inminente muerte y el sufrimiento al que su dulce madre se vería sometida nuevamente, ni él ni nadie quería eso, más que su muere o que lo aterrorizaba era ser motivo del sufrimiento y lágrimas de su madre.

-Van a matarme, mi padre, él traicionara a mi madre, hará que los verdugos vengan por mí- repitió Shisui incansablemente, nervioso a más no poder.

-Shisui…-intento protestar Hayami, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Claro que ella, sentada junto a Shisui, también tenía miedo pero había rendido a controlarse, la Sultana Sakura se lo había enseñado, llorando no resolvería nada, en esos momentos era imperativo—por más difícil que pareciera—mantener la cabeza fría. Su silueta era cubierta por un sencillo vestido blanco hecho de seda de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se volvían transparentes y holgadas hasta cubrir las manos, con inocente escote corazón cerrado por seis botones de diamante en el corpiño y que lo calzaban a su figura, y con falda de dos capas, una inferior azul claro y una superior igualmente de color blanco, amabas ribeteadas en gasa para mayor movilidad; sobre este una bellísima chaqueta de gasa celeste-grisáceo escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre en un profundo escote en V, si mangas y bordada en hilo de plata y encaje dorado para replicar sobre la tela sus adoradas flores de jazmín y que hacina juego con sus rizos y joyas. Sus largos rizos dorados caían perfectamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda únicamente adornados por una diadema de plata de tipo cintillo hecha de cadenas de plata y con un broche en forma de flor de jazmín y perfectamente a juego con una fina cadena de plata conformada por pequeños diamantes. Un sutil bufido abandono sus labios, pidiendo paciencia al altísimo, intentando calmar a Shisui, pero él no se lo permitía en su insistente temor y que ciertamente tenía fundamento.

-Voy a morir, voy a morir- insistió él, aterrado, temiendo lo inevitable y que su madre no pudiera protegerlo.

-¡Shisui, mírame!-chillo Hayami, sujetándolo de las mejillas, haciendo que la viera a los ojos ya fuera que quisiera o no. -Nadie te hará daño, ¿me escuchas?- determino, segura de que la Sultana Sakura lo protegería, a todos. -Tu madre no lo permitirá, ella esta con contigo, igual que yo, que tus hermanas- señalo, sonriéndole y besándole la frente.

No podían ceder al miedo, no podía dejarse dominar o vencer por los enemigos que los rondaban, debían superar ese día y así Kami mediante podrían ver con alegría un futuro mejor, pero debían ser pacientes y valientes, no podían rendirse…

* * *

Cuanto más creía el número de personas en el patio del Palacio, mayor se volvía la inquietud al interior de este, ya nadie estaba actuando co cordura, nadie sabía qué hacer y los encargados del personal apenas y daban abasto con semejante caos, la multitud de soldados jenízaros y Spahi habían comenzado a gritar y protesta ante las puertas del Palacio pidiendo o exigiendo una audiencia con el Sultan para tratar un asunto importante y que todos sabían de qué se trataba pero eso no conseguía tranquilizar a nadie, sino que más bien contribuía a masificar la inquietud que ya era más que evidente. Por temor a una posible eventualidad es que la Sultana Sakura había ordenado que temporalmente las Sultanas y favoritas del Príncipe Shisui—salvo la Sultana Hayami que se hallaba junto a él—se encerraran en sus aposentos firmemente custodiadas por soldados indisolublemente leales, y el resto de las jóvenes sirvientas y concubinas del Harem se encerrarían ene l sótano el Palacio mientras pasaba el caos, porque ella prometía que todo estaría bien y la gente así lo creía, pero una cosa era creerlo y otra muy diferente era que eso impidiera el miedo interino lo cual ya de por si se volvían imposible, era imposible no temer a que el ejército tomase represalias aun contra la voluntad del Sultan para hacerse con el poder; el único seguro de estabilidad era la Sultana Sakura a quien todos guardaban ciego respeto y veneración.

-Niñas, ¡cálmense!- ordeno Eri, intentando imponer algo de disciplina en el entonces desequilibrado Harem.

Del personal dictado por la Sultana Sakura y ya habiendo dejado a su hija Kaori en manos de la Sultana Mikoto, quizá fuera Eri la persona que se manifestara con mayor ímpetu y dedicación a cumplir las órdenes de la Sultana Sakura y evacuar a todos del Harem al, entonces, punto más seguro del Palacio. La leal vasalla de la Sultana Sakura vestía unas sencillas pero no menos halagadoras galas de seda y satín rosa claro, casi blancas, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se volvían holgadas hasta cubrir notoriamente las manos mientras caminaba, de conservador escote en V, cerrado en el corpiño por seis botones blancos que afianzan la tela a su cuerpo como si un guante se tratase.; sobre estas galas y ceñida a su cuerpo por un cinturón de cadena de oro con diamantes incrustados se encontraba una chaqueta de gasa trasparente, sin mangas, ribeteada en encaje jade bordada en hilo de plata con diamantes incrustados, escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre creando un generoso escote en V que ensalzaba u figura. Su largo cabello rubio, ligeramente despeinado ante el inmenso ajetreó caía perfectamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada con múltiples cristales para replicar orquídeas y a juego con unos pendientes de escamas de oro en forma de pétalos de los que pendía un diamante aguamarina en forma de lagrima. Quizá no fuera una Sultana pero se imponía como si lo fuera, la Sultana Sakura le había dado tal privilegio.

Ignorando voluntariamente ese ajetreo que tenía lugar, puesto que era su deber pensar en cómo solucionar la revuelta que formaba parte del plan en cuestión, el Sultan Sasuke llego al pasillo que daba tanto con el Harem como con el área que conectaba con el patio del Palacio que era a donde se dirigía. Siendo que su propósito era escuchar al ejército, el Sultan no lucia menos que soberbio y magnifico al portar—por sobre una elaborada túnica de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas finamente bordada en hilo cobrizo—un elegante Kaftan granate brillante, con detalles ligeramente más claros—en el centro del pecho y la caída de la tela—como bordados en color Hematita roja, de cuello alto y cerrado y mangas hasta los codos, cerrado entorno su cuerpo por un fajín rubí brillante decorado con una placa de oro con un enorme rubí en el centro, y a su alrededor una serie de diamantes; además de todo eso se hallaba un pesado, aparentemente, abrigo de tafetán, armiño y georgette rubí brillante bordado en cada espacio con hilo de oro que emulaban el emblema de los Uchiha y las llamas del fuego, entre otras imágenes igualmente magnificas, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros, con los bordes del cuello, las mangas, los costados y la cola forrados en piel color negro a juego con las botas de cuero color negro que usaba y que complementaban a la perfección el conjunto. No había sido idea suya esmerarse así en su apariencia sino de Sakura, y como siempre él confiaba en que todo resultase perfecto. Izumi apareció en el pasillo frente al que él transitaba, acercándosele tan velozmente como pudo, había acudido a sus aposentos y al no encontrarse había tenido que intentar buscarlo por cada rincón posible, necesitaba hablar con él.

-Padre, por favor, soluciona esto- rogó Izumi con la vehemencia propia de una niña asustada y así se sentía, -no permitas que ocurra lo mismo que le sucedió a mi hermano Baru, no puede suceder- imploro, dependiendo completamente de su autoridad en esos momentos.

-Quieren un diván abierto, tu madre y yo accederemos, esperemos que Takara no intente hacer algo- rebeló Sasuke, confiando en que el plan diera resultado, pero no sabiendo si sería tan fácil llevarlo a cabo, no con la actitud conspiradora de Takara que no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

En si todo iba de acuerdo el plan que Sakura había orquestado minuciosamente y eso Sasuke lo sabía, pero conociendo a Takara y su ambición era predecible que algo fuera a suceder, pero fueran cuales fueran las demandas que tuvieran lugar Sasuke se prometía a sí mismo no cumplir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dos cosas; ejecutar a su hijo, ni mucho menos exiliar a Sakura si es que llegaban a pedirlo, porque en circunstancias así—tratando con Takara y ya fuera descabellado o no—todo era posible, pero aun siendo el gobernante del Imperio y teniendo limites en cuanto a poder de decisión, Sasuke también tenía sus demandas y no podían ser evitadas; Shisui seria intocable y Sakura permaneciera a su lado, ante ello no había discusión posible. La respuesta de su padre resulto tanto un aliento como un golpe; un _diván abierto_ significaba que los soldados estaban dispuestos a escuchar a su soberano y hacerle saber sus demandas, significaba que la conclusión a la que llegaran no tenía porque ser necesariamente mala, pero igualmente podían tener a exigir algo tan abrumador como a ejecución de su hermano, Izumi estaba tan histérica—mentalmente—que ya no sabía que pensar y, sin poder evitarlo, una pregunta surgió repentinamente en su mente, una pregunta que su hermano había repetido una y mil veces anteriormente y que por esta oportunidad hubo sido d su completa inquietud porque no sabía si su padre se atrevería a responderle, y de ser así, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál sería su respuesta.

-Tú no entregaras a Shisui, ¿cierto, padre?- se aventuró a cuestionar Izumi, sacando a relucir sus miedos.

Escuchando la inquietud de Izumi, Sasuke solo pudo guardar silencio por un instante, meditando profundamente que hacer o decir exactamente para evitar cualquier plan que Takara seguramente hubiera fraguado para salir beneficiada de la revuelta por encima de cualquier otra persona, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más que eso, pero desde luego que no permitiría que le sucediese nada a Shisui, era el único hijo que le quedaba, y aun cuando Shisui no le creyera Sasuke cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho de protegerlo con su vida justo como lo haría Sakura. Ignorando a su hija que lo siguió boquiabierta con la mirada al no recibir respuesta alguna que la tranquilizara, Sasuke continúo decididamente con su camino; la verdad de las cosas solo él la sabia, nadie más tenía porque intervenir, nadie salvo Sakura.

* * *

-¡Queremos un diván abierto!

-¡Queremos ver al Sultan!

Los gritos o más bien rugidos de ambos ejércitos resultaban ensordecedores para cualquiera de los guardias que custodiaban las puertas que conectaban con el interior del Palacio, todos los presentes eran simples soldados, los capitanes de los ejércitos no estaban presentes pero tenían motivo para estar temporalmente ausentes ya que llegarían antes de que cualquier decisión—del carácter que fuera-pudiera ser tomada, así debía ser porque era imposible que faltasen. Si bien los gritos de los soldados exigían la presencia o acto de aparición del Sultan del mundo a quien los jenízaros verdaderamente anhelaban ver era a la Sultana Sakura, por ella estaban allí y aun cuando no apareciera en público quizá si estuviera en la torre de la justicia desde donde habría de estarlos viendo, de todas formas tenían planeado tener una conducta impecable y requerir solo aquello que había sido planeado y estipulado por la Sultana Haseki que había pedido su ayuda, más eso no evitaba que vislumbraran con cierto recelo a los Spahi presentes y con quienes guardaba una conocida rivalidad; desde tiempos remotos, cuando el Imperio había sido forjado; los jenízaros habían sido siempre leales guardianes y protectores de la familia Uchiha, velando por la lealtad que le guardaban al Sultanato con el pasar del tiempo, mientras que los Spahi por otro lado vivían en pro de su propias ambiciones e intereses, con semejantes diferencias entre si—para los que supieran la historia—era imposible y ridículo pedirles que superasen esta enemistad.

-¡Atención!, ¡Sus Majestades el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura!- anuncio Suigetsu Hosuki.

El anuncio del Hasoda Basi hubo sorprendido y alegrado a los soldados jenízaros en tanto las puertas se hubieron abierto de par en par porque el Sultan aprecia en contadas ocasiones publicas junto a su esposa que hizo acto de aparición en su impecable belleza que cautivo la atención de todos los presentes. Ocultando su ajuares, la Sultana Haseki portaba un bellísimo abrigo azul brillante diseñado para emular sutilmente los detalles de carácter militar de los usares jenízaros mediante brocados de piel color negro en el centro del pecho y las muñequeras de las ajustadas mangas, el dobladillo de la tela y el cuello alto y cerrado, toda la estética de su imagen parecía replicar el vestuario jenízaro pero con colores diferentes y el notable aire femenino que debía ostentar. Su largo cabello rosado estaba totalmente oculto dejando únicamente a la vista de los presentes su dulce rostro mediante un largo velo azul claro que estaba perfectamente colocado sobre su cabello y arremolinado sobre sus hombros, adornado por un broche de oro en el extremo superior derecho y que emulaba el emblema de los Uchiha. Nadie dudaba que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo pese al paso del tiempo, por más sencilla que luciese, para todos los presentes era la magnificencia hecha mujer mientras permanecía lealmente junto al Sultan que hubo rodeado el trono y permanecido de pie ante los presentes que habían requerido insistentemente su presencia y la de su esposa.

-¿Así que quieren un diván abierto? Aquí estoy- zanjo Sasuke ocupando su lugar en el trono.

La Sultana Haseki permaneció de pie junto al trono ya que en público—frente a ambos ejércitos—resultaría casi un escándalo imperdonable que compartiese el torno con su esposo pese a que a todos les satisficiera enormemente la posibilidad de que ella reinase sola ya que, a entender de todos y esto era muy conocido; ella reinaría mejor que cualquier hombre, mil veces mejor que cualquier Sultan que hubiera vivido hasta entonces, pero romper de ese modo con las tradiciones era algo que nunca se había hecho y nadie se atrevía a cambiarlo, aunque tenerla como regente, gobernando con igual poder solo que otro título…eso era lo más próximo y que todos anhelaban, aunque igualmente difícil ya que el Príncipe Shisui era el único heredero que le quedaba. El Príncipe Shisui realmente si había cometido desmanes imperdonables a ojo del ejército y el pueblo entero, y aun cuando no lo quisieran como Príncipe Heredero, si querían que la Sultana Sakura continuase en el poder, por lo cual estaban ahí frente al Sultan con tal de llegar a un acuerdo que los beneficiase, una forma en que la Sultana Sakura pudiera continuar gobernando el Imperio aun cuando ya no pudiera entronizar a su único hijo superviviente si el Sultan moría en cualquier momento futuro. Era precio que Spahi y Jenízaros llegaran a un acuerdo común para dar por concluida la rebelión.

-Sultan Sasuke, prometió que administraría este estado con justicia, y aun así permite que su hijo despilfarre el tesoro Imperial y desprestigie al Imperio- recordó uno de los Spahi ante lo cual los jenízaros no pudieron evitar discrepar con murmullos casi inmediatos, -¿espera que no respondamos?- cuestiono.

-Soy yo quien debería exigirles explicaciones a ustedes, antes que soldados del Imperio, son mis súbditos, no pueden exigir aquello que consideren apropiado, no sin que yo lo permita- condeno Sasuke sin perderla arrogancia que debía de exhibir en aquella situación. -¿Cómo se atreven a actuar así?- exigió, alzando la voz y haciendo callar momentáneamente a los presentes.

-Nosotros somos leales a nuestra fe, y a nuestra nación- declaro el Spahi, corriendo sus anteriores palabras.

-La situación es clara, Majestad, ya no queremos que el Príncipe Shisui sea el Príncipe Heredero- determino uno de los jenízaros, siguiendo la ordenes ya dictadas por la Sultana Sakura.

Por mucho que eso fuera lo que ella quería oír, Sakura se sintió mal por verse forzada realizar aquella medida para proteger a su hijo, pero esperaba que Kami mediante todo se resolviese positivamente. As puertas abiertas de par en par le hubieron permitido a Takara aparecer con autoridad siendo la madre del Heredero de mayor edad a ser declarado Príncipe Heredero del Sultanato, impecablemente engalardonada la entonces Haseki del Príncipe Heredero lucía un abrigo o chaqueta de tafetán azul claro ribeteado en encaje levemente más oscuro, de cuello alto y cerrado por seis botones de plata hasta la altura del vientre donde se abría para exponer la falda del vestido azul zafiro ribeteado en encaje color negro que usaba bajo el abrigo; las mangas eran holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros exponiendo así las mangas del vestido inferior que eran ceñidas a lo largo de todo el brazo hasta las muñecas e igualmente adornadas por encaje color negro. Su largo cabello naranja se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca haciendo resaltar la elegante corona imperial de los Uchiha sobre su cabeza, —hecha de terciopelo y decorada con amatistas, cristales violetas y múltiples diamantes—a juego con unos pequeños pendientes de cuna de diamante en forma de ovalo con un zafiro homólogo en su centro. Su aparición hubo sido una señal para sus aliados Spahi ya presentes, era momento de hacer que la Sultana Sakura saliera del escenario político y de su camino.

-La negligencia y errores de mi hijo, son obvios- admitió Sasuke pese a su propio pesar, desviando sutilmente su mirada hacia su esposa que asintió con aprobación.

Todo lo que estaban haciendo no era más que un simple pero igualmente elaborado teatro en consonancia con el ejército jenízaro que estaba bajo sus órdenes, todo estaba cuidadosamente decidido pese a que los Spahi no fueran conocedores de ello por obvias razones, más aun así debían tener cuidado y, observándose sutilmente entre sí, Sasuke y Sakura no necesitaron voltear para saber que Takara había aparecido, la aparente soberbia que hubo tenido lugar en el contexto del comportamiento de los Spahi hubo sido la prueba más irrefutable de ello. Guardando total silencio y pareciendo imperturbable, Sakura predecía que algo pasaría, si Takara estada allí era porque creía tener la batalla ganada y la victoria ofrecida en bandeja de plata, pero no pensaba permitirlo, primero muerta antes que rendirse y eso lo sabían los leales soldados jenízaros que reparando en la aparición de la Haseki del Príncipe Heredero solo parecieron afianzar su indisoluble lealtad por la Haseki del Sultan. Una sutil sonrisa de arrogancia aprecio en el rostro de Takara ante lo inevitable; mediante Hayate Gekko Pasha les había hecho saber a sus aliados Spahi lo que deberían hacer en el diván abierto y lo que habrían de exigir, porque ya estaba sinceramente harta de la presencia de la Sultana Sakura y al quería fuera del Palacio a la mayor brevedad posible, no quería esperar más tiempo por el poder que tanto anhelaba tener.

-Ya no tenemos paciencia, Majestad- concluyo un de los Spahi adelantándose a cualquier palabra que pudieran decir los jenízaros, -el Príncipe Shisui, debe ser ejecutado, y la Sultana Sakura exiliada, como dicta la tradición- decidió siendo inmediatamente secundado por sus compañeros.

La abrupta demanda de los Spahi hubo dejado completamente helados a los jenízaros que casi perdieron el aliento por semejante idea, alzando la mirada hacia la Sultana Sakura que, de pie junto al trono, pareció titubear ante semejante desprecio infundado por los enemigos del Imperio y que le eran leales a Takara; claro que había supuesto muchas cosas al conocer tan bien a Takara, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pisca de temor ante la posibilidad de que esto tuviese que ser forzosamente cumplido si más personas se unían a la demanda, ser exiliada al Viejo Palacio no le molestaba pero si la aberrante idea de permitir la ejecución de su hijo, eso ni soñarlo. Disimuladamente, Sasuke alzo una de su manos, entrelazándola con la su esposa a quien observo por el rabillo del ojo, se había prometido no cumplir demandas semejantes y lo cumpliría, ni aun cuando eso significara la paspara su Imperio exiliaría a su esposa ni mucho menos permitiría la ejecución de su único hijo, Takara podía sembrar cuanta discordia quisiese pero él no accedería. Sakura sonrió sutilmente ante la mirada de Sasuke, repuesta de la impresión inicial y lo bastante fuerte en voluntad para levantar la mirada hacia los jenízaros que asintieron ante su señal, aunque…no fue necesario intervenir, los aliados a los que ella tan lealmente había reclutado la noche anterior ya habían hecho aparición y ahora todo tendría lugar tal y como ella había planeado que sucediera, Takara se comería sus palabras.

-¡Silencio, perros!- vocifero una voz conocida por todos -¿Escuchan lo que sale de sus bocas?- bramo abriéndose paso hacia el trono.

Esta voz los hubo dejado completamente helados, o al menos a los Spahi porque los jenízaros por otro lado hubieron sonreído entre ellos con seguridad y arrogancia, abriendo u camino en el centro del patio para que fuera visible que quien había hablado no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki que era acompañado por los capitanes del ejército Jenízaro y Spahi que eran totalmente leales a la Sultana Sakura, habían llegado tarde porque habían ido en busca del mayor aliado del Imperio, quien solidificaba y atestiguaba que la presencia de la Sultana Sakura era específicamente indispensable en ese Palacio y en el Imperio como tal gobernando desde la capital. El silencio más absoluto hubo reinado en el ambiente haciendo la aparición del Uzumaki una especie de acto imperdible para cualquiera de los presentes; soldado, Pasha, Visir o Sultan. Una muy bien disimulada sonrisa apareció en los labios de la Sultana Sakura quien hubo desviado su mirada hacia Sasuke que estaba igual de satisfecho con la oportuna aparición de Naruto, después de todo, lo habían estado esperando a él, por él es que se había montado todo ese teatro y paradigma que notoriamente desconcertó a Takara que apenas y consiguió salir de su estupor, volteando a ver inmediatamente a la Sultana Sakura que sin embargo solo tuvo—en ese momento—ojos para el Uzumaki y los capitanes del ejército, viendo ahí a Naruto podía sentirse totalmente segura de que todo, todo, saldría bien, como ella había planeado que pasara.

-¿Naruto?- reconoció Takara, incrédula.

La sorpresa de los presentes y su deslumbro hubo sido digna de retratar en ese momento más si algo no tenía comparación era la dicha en el rostro de la Sultana Haseki y el ejército jenízaro que bajo respetuosamente al ex –visir en tanto este hubo cruzado lentamente el patio en dirección hacia el trono donde estaba el soberano del mundo, a quien le servía de forma indiscutible y junto a él la Sultana Haseki que era la dueña absoluta de su corazón. Tras el Uzumaki y haciendo alarde la protección de la Sultana Sakura hubieron avanzado en consonancia los capitanes de ambos ejércitos lo cual hubo silencio a los Spahi que quizá pensaran en protestar; tener en su poder la voluntad de los dirigentes de un ejército era algo de respeto, porque ellos tomaban las decisiones de lo que era mejor para las barracas y dictámenes militares como tal, eso era algo que Takara sabía bien y que hubo logrado amedrentándola sutilmente pero permitiéndole recomponerse de la impresión, desde luego que no estaba luchando contra una persona cualquiera sino contra la Sultana Sakura y ella ciertamente jamás perdía una batalla. Deteniéndose ante el trono, el Uzumaki reverencio respetuosamente el Sultan, no pudiendo evitar embelesarse con la belleza de la Sultana Haseki que le hubo sonriendo radiante con agradecimiento por su presencia que había tenido lugar en el momento preciso para salvarla como ya había hecho anteriormente, no era erróneo por parte de Sakura decir que Naruto era su héroe y salvador en momentos difíciles.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¡¿Quiénes se creen para exigir la muerte de un Príncipe del Imperio Uchiha?!- rugió Naruto, volteando a ver a todos los presentes que hubieron guardado silencio absoluto. -Tal y como ustedes ven, estoy ileso, y soy leal al Sultan Sasuke y a la Sultana Sakura- atestiguo con inquebrantable rectitud. -Por el bienestar de la gente, de la paz, la justicia y la seguridad del Imperio es que la Sultana Sakura debe permanecer en el Palacio, junto a nuestro Sultan- dio a saber cómo una decisión, no una idea que secundar y aun cuando no fuese así todos los jenízaro de inmediato la hubieron aprobado. -Cualquiera que se oponga, pagara con su vida- amenazo, ya que aún para mantener el orden era necesario ostentar ese tipo de autocracia.

-Estas discusiones son innecesarias, ya decidimos lo que debíamos decidir, vida por vida, sangre por sangre- reitero uno de los Spahi, quizá el más leal a la Sultana Takara y que no tardó en ser secundado por sus compañeros, -a un lado- advirtió con agresividad.

-¿¡Vida por vida, sangre por sangre!?- cuestiono Naruto, contradiciendo tanta altanería.

Estaba más furioso de lo que pudiera haber recordado haberse sentido en su vida en instantes remotos, escuchar tanta arrogancia de parte de un Spahi, un simple soldado, era vergonzoso y todos los jenízaros presentes incluidos los capitanes Spahi hubieron pensado igual, estaban en presencia del Sultan del mundo que podía decir su ejecución, ¿Es que no les importaba nada más que ridícula ambición por lo que ofrecía la niña insensata que era la Sultana Takara? Sí, eso consideraba que era la Sultana Takara; una niña que aspiraba a demasiado, claro que había sido educad por la Haseki del Sultan pero a la edad de la Sultana Takara, la Sultan Sakura había sido regente del Imperio, había sido Madre Sultana sin ostentar oficialmente este cargo y se había enfrentado a un sinfín de enemigos habiendo perdido a su padre, su hermana y a dos de su hijos, Naruto estaba convencido—como el resto de los presentes—de que ella tenía toda la experiencia para gobernar el Imperio y en lugar de ella querían a una niñata ambiciosa y caprichosa que nada sabía del poder y el sufrimiento. Ciertamente lo que estaba teniendo lugar era motivo de ejecución, pero Sakura le insistía, con la mirada, que no deseaba derramamiento de sangre alguno, por ahora debían ser misericordiosos, luego decidirían que hacer cuando ya hubieran ganado. No se iba a rendir, estaba decida, así que adelantándose un par de pasos hasta situarse junto a la Sultana Sakura, Takara se deicidio por fin a tomar el asunto en sus manos.

-No caigan en sus juegos- advirtió Takara apenas y Naruto hubo terminado de hablar. -Como pueden ver el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura esconden varios secretos, sin razón le hicieron creer a todo el mundo que Naruto Uzumaki era un traidor y había sido ejecutado- culpo, desconociendo por supuesto que el ejército jenízaro, los capitanes de ambos ejércitos así como todo el pueblo y la corte salvo ella, sus aliados y los Spahi sabían de la supervivencia del Uzumaki. -¿Quieren que se repitan semejantes mentiras?- pregunto con altivez, ya conociendo la respuesta.

-¡No!- rugió en son todo el ejecito Spahi.

-Lo correcto a hacer es obvio- declaro ella, ansiosa por la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, -mi hijo, el Príncipe Itachi, debe ser nombrado Príncipe Heredero y, respetando las tradiciones, la Sultana Sakura debe ser exiliada al viejo Palacio- sentencio volteando a ver a su enemiga que parecía increíblemente desinteresada por su decisión.

Era tan divertido, casi burlesco; cuando una persona tenía tanta arrogancia sobre si le parecía imposible cometer errores, creía que todo cuando hacía estaba bien y que su planes no tenía fallas, pero todo buen estratega—y Sakura y Sasuke se consideran así a ellos mismos—sabía que existían los errores y fallas y que debían anticiparse e imaginar lo inimaginable, porque esa era la única forma de prevenir un golpe futuro que pudiera derribarlos. Así que ambos no pudieron evitar observarse despreocupadamente con una sonrisa ladina en sus rostros antes de voltear a ver a Takara; era lo curioso con respecto a las intrigas, nunca se sabía cómo y cuándo terminaría el juego ni quien se vería beneficiado al final. Sakura no habría orquestado semejante plan si no hubiera pensado en todas y cada una de las posibilidades que podían existir y como prueba de ello es que Sasuke y ella tenía en sus manos aquello que Takara más atesoraba y que representaba a su vez la gloria y el poder que tanto quería alcanzar, después de todo…Takara no podía ser Madre Sultana en un futuro, como deseaba, si no tenía un hijo que entronizar como Sultan, ¿o sí? Dar las cosas pro sentado era el error más grande que se podía cometer en ese Palacio donde se caía cuando no se pensaba que se caería y se moría cuando no se pensaba que se podía morir, simple lógica, pero Takara aparentemente no había aprendido de ello pese a que fuera lo primero que Sakura le había enseñado, una lástima…

-¿Crees que puedes entronizar a tu hijo y deshacerte de nosotros?- indago Sasuke, burlándose de ella al decir esto, comprobando lo insensata y burda que era.

-¿Dónde está tu Príncipe?- pregunto Sakura acortando la distancia entre ambas al avanzar un paso, solo obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa petulante de parte de Takara, -¿Dónde está tu hijo, ahora?- reformulo su pregunta sin borrar la sonrisa ladina de su rostro.

-¿Dónde va a estar? En su habitación-contesto Takara sin comprender el sentido de la pregunta. Lo sabía, confiaba en que su hijo la estaría esperando cuando todo eso terminara, pero…¿Por qué la Sultana Sakura haría esa pregunta?, ¿Por qué dejaría algo al azar? Pensando en profundidad las cosas, Takara supo entonces a que se estaba refiriendo, cosa que la hizo sentir un miedo apabullante que la hizo temblar de solo imaginarse lo peor. -¿Qué hicieron?- exigió, asustada

Sentía le miedo y la inquietud más grande apropiándose de ella, Itachi no solo era su garantía del futuro que tanto anhelaba, era su hijo, su niño especial, su regalo del cielo, por Kami…si le sucedía algo se volvería loca, no sabría qué hacer, toda idea hubo sido inmediatamente borrada de su mente, no sabiendo que hacer ante la posibilidad de que algo terrible le hubiera pasado a su hijo, verdaderamente estaba aterrada. Con una sonrisa burlesca adornando sus labios y entrelazando una de sus manos con la de su esposo, Sakura volvió la vista al frente, despreciando o ignorando al pregunta de Takara, claro que no había herido a su nieto si era lo que Takara podía llegar a suponer, simplemente lo tenía en un lugar seguro y al cual ella no accedería bajo ninguna circunstancia, habría sido tonto de su parte idear un plan tan complicado sin haber pensado en todo, por lo mismo es que luego de haber visitado el cuartel Spahi Sasuke y ella se habían quedado discutiendo hasta tarde los pormenores a tener en cuenta y que ahora resultaba en una estratagema totalmente perfecta que—sin ser arrogancia, obviamente—no tenía fallas. Ante el silencio tenso que tenía lugar, Naruto volteo a ver al Sultan Sasuke que hubo asentido de ipso facto, permitiéndole proseguir con el discurso que convencería a todos porque, al fin y al cabo, no podían comparar juventud con experiencia menos si de quien estaban hablando no nadie más que la mujer que había gobernado la nación en sus peores momentos, habiendo convertido—junto al Sultan—al Imperio Uchiha de una dinastía en bancarrota un estado fuerte e inderrotable.

-Las leyes son claras, para todos; si un Sultan lo decide, su Haseki permanecerá en el Palacio- recordó Naruto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, -ya hemos sido testigos de la lealtad de la Sultana Sakura que sin nacer en este Imperio ha dedicado su vida a la dinastía Uchiha, si saben de alguien más justa y ecuánime para gobernar y apoyar al Sultan, que lo diga a ahora- estipulo, aguardando por esa respuesta que sabía no llegaría.

La respuesta evidentemente no llego, porque no había nadie más capacitado para gobernar el Imperio en el futuro; la Sultana Sakura había detenido la primera rebelión del Sultanato del Sultan Sasuke, había brindado alimentado a los pobres, lucrado con los comerciantes que enriquecían más y más al Imperio cada día y abandonado su pasado para dedicarse a ser la Haseki del Sultan y Madre de sus hijos a quienes había perdido y pese a todo continuaba leal al Imperio por encima de cualquier otra cosa, ¿Cómo ignorar aquello? Como respuesta ante las palabras del Uzumaki, los jenízaros se arrodillaron y reverenciaron tanto al Sultan como a su Haseki como prueba de que estaban del lado del Sultan—o mejor dicho de su esposa—y de lo que él decidiera, resignados ante este cuadro, los Spahi tuvieron que imitarlos al ver que la Sultana Takara no emitía protesta alguna; arrodillándose, bajando la cabeza y reverenciando a la pareja Imperial. Era la derrota total. Solo podía guardar silencio, eso y anda más, si quería ver a su hijo y quizá garantizar que estuviera a salvo ya no podía protestar, más aun así Takara apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas ante esta derrota, sintiendo que se hería las manos en el proceso; todo había parecido seguro, había estado a nada de ganar por completo y ahora todo se había esfumado, se había ido al diablo por no haber sido lo bastante precavida para evitar aquello, pero por ahora debería aguardar, solo quería saber que su hijo estaba completamente ileso y a salvo, nada más, luego podría ver y pensar que hacer, pero por ahora u única preocupación era Itachi.

-Está dicho- decidió el Sultan irguiéndose y sosteniendo la mano de su esposa que le sonrió al saber lo que diría, -el Príncipe Itachi, será nombrado Príncipe Heredero, y mi esposa, la Sultana Sakura, permanecerá en el Palacio, pese a quien le pese- sentencio sin necesidad de la opinión, pero eso solo hizo más aclamados los inmediatos vítores de los jenízaros.

Habían ganado.

* * *

Los aposentos de la Sultana Hanan era uno de los lugares más encantadores de todo el Palacio incluso por encima de los que poseía la Sultana Takara y allí el pequeño Príncipe se sitio increíblemente a gusto mientras su tía jugaba junto a él con unos caballos de juegue te, tomando de vez en vez dulces de un pequeño plato que estaba sobre la mesa, no sabía dónde estaba su madre pero su tía le había dicho que estaba discutiendo asuntos de estado junto a su abuelos lo cual servía para acallar sus posibles preguntas. Las paredes estaban ricamente estampadas en rosa suave adornado con oro brindándole al ambiente un aspecto muy alegre y femenino a su vez siendo que la mayor parte de la habitación era ocupada por el inmobiliario, entre ellos el de mayor tamaño era la prominente cama de cortinaje dorado que estaba junto a las puertas de caoba y junto a al cual se encontraba inmediatamente las puertas hacia la terraza, junto a la pared continua un elegante escritorio con múltiples libros sobre él y finalmente dos estanterías repletas de libro de un sinfín de idiomas que quizá muchos no soñaran siquiera con entender, como prueba de que la hija menor del Sultan del mundo era una persona sumamente culta y con razón, porque el tiempo que el Sultan no había pasado con el resto de sus hijos en su infancia lo pasaba con su hija menor a quien había volado toda su atención, designándole los mejores tutores y atendiendo todas y cada una de sus peticiones. Sentados sobre el elegante diván junto a la ventana se encontraban el pequeño Príncipe junto a su tía la Sultana Hanan que le sonreía en todo momento, luciendo idéntica a su madre al mantener naturalmente sobre si el mismo aire inocente y angelical que poseía su madre lo que impedía que su sobrino pudiera llegar a imaginar el motivo por el que estaba allí

Su madre había manifestado la imperativa necesidad de que alguien se encargase de entretener a Itachi durante el diván abierto que tendría lugar, alguien que pudiera sacarlo sin protesta de los aposentos de Takara y no había nadie mejor para tal labor que Hanan quien podía ser cercana a su sobrino por apenas haber entrado en la adolescencia, jugando animosamente con él. Angelical en su inocencia y perfecto comportamiento, la Sultana Hanan vestía unas sencillas galas blancas hechas únicamente de gasa de dos capas superpuestas una sobre la otra, conformando una femenino vestido de escote corazón que cubría holgadamente su cuerpo, de mangas holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los hombros y falda que se amoldaba a la silueta inferior de su cuerpo; sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de tafetán blanco hasta la altura de los muslos con estampados de encaje miel dorado ribeteado en hilo cobrizo, de mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos y escote redondo y alto, ciñendo todo su inocente pero esbelta figura por un fajín de gasa blanca. Sus largos rizos rosados se encontraban perfectamente peinado para caer sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornados por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo con diamantes ámbar incrustados a juego con unos diminutos pendientes de diamante en forma de lágrima. Afortunadamente su ayuda había resultado ser provechosa, porque de otro modo Hanan estaba convencida de que alguien ya estaría buscando desesperadamente al pequeño Príncipe.

Pero, jugando tan tranquilamente el Príncipe y la Sultana Hanan no se encontraban solos, no, claro que no; Shikamaru Nara, además de dos leales soldados jenízaros—se encontraba de pie junto a las puertas resguardando tanto a la hija menor del Sultan como al nuevo Príncipe Heredero del Imperio porque—y Hanan lo sabía, levantando la mirada hacia Shikamaru—si existía tan tranquilidad, tal silencio al interior del Palacio era porque el plan de sus padres había resultado, habían vencido a Takara porque ni muertos sus padres habrían permitido otro tipo de acuerdo más que aquel que ellos tenían en mente, y el mayor seguro de tal victoria no era sino el Príncipe que jugaba tan animosamente con la Sultana Hanan. Observando a Shikamaru, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia aprecio en el rostro de Hanan que y daba por hecho que habría de estar teniendo lugar la " _rendición_ " de Takara y todos aquellos que hubieran intentado beneficiarse por medio del posible exilio de la Haseki del Sultan, su madre, pero eso desde luego que no iba a suceder jamás, su padre no lo permitiría nunca ni aun cuando eso significara al pacificación absoluta del Imperio y el fin de las revueltas, nadie soñaba con permitir siquiera tal hecho o concebir lo que sucedería si la Sultana Haseki no gobernaba el Palacio ni interfería provechosamente en materia de estado, Takara no era una posibilidad mejor porque carecía de experiencia.

Era obvio lo que habría de suceder ahora.

* * *

La sala del Consejo real hubo recibido a los mayores exponentes políticos del Imperio, los hombres que, cumpliendo la voluntad del Sultan, gobernaban y sustentaban al estado y cumplían con el rol de mediadores entre el pueblo y el Sultanato aunque muchos de ellos sentía que era absurdo ostentar tal título si nadie más que la Sultana Sakura podía ser realmente cercana al pueblo y admirada como un ángel y quizá lo fuera, eso pocos lo dudaban. Kakashi Hatake, Mitsuki, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Boruto Uzumaki, su padre Naruto y Hayate Gekko, ellos eran los hombres de mayor relevancia ne el estado y que hubieron estampado su sello sobre el recientemente redactado documento que estipulaba los termino bajo los que el ejercito había acordado dar cese inmediato a la rebelión recibiendo igualmente el sello—aportado por el gran visir, desde luego—que hubieron estampado sobre el documento los capitanes de ambos ejércitos en absoluta conformidad. Furiosa pero increíblemente resignada para preservar el futuro de su hijo y evitar que le sucediese algo, Takara tomo su respectivo sello y lo estampo sobre el documento pese a ser consciente de que en realidad estaba rindiéndose en frente de todos Pashas y Visires. Sentados sobre el trono, el Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura contemplaron con satisfacción el documento, sobre el cual ya habían estampado su sello antes que nadie y que les fue mostrado antes de que el Hasoda Basi terminase su labor, tendiéndoselo al gran Visir que habría de leerlo en voz alta para ratificar así que las palabras allí escritas fuesen en consonancia con lo acordado.

-Todos han aceptado- corroboro Kakashi sosteniendo el documento en sus manos, frente a los presentes. -Por unanimidad, el Príncipe Itachi ha sido designado como el sucesor del Sultan Sasuke, y de fallecer nuestro Sultan, el Príncipe no asumirá propiamente sus funciones hasta la mayoría de edad- leyó siendo que esto era debidamente obvio, por lo que era necesario contar con una persona que ejerciera como regente del nuevo Heredero del Imperio, -hasta entonces, la Sultana Sakura será regente del Imperio- concluyo sonriéndole a la Sultana Haseki.

-¿Alguien se opone?- cuestiono Sasuke

-No, Majestad- respondieron todos los Pashas inmediatamente.

-Sea para mejor, Sultana- felicito Mitsuki.

-Gracias, Mitsuki- sonrió Sakura.

Sonriéndole a su esposo, indiscutiblemente complacida por la conclusión de la revuelta y por esta magnífica victoria que por ahora cuando menos les garantizaba una paz inquebrantable, Sakura se levantó de su lugar ante la atenta mirada de los presentes o más bien de Takara que solo esperaba el momento oportuno de saber si su hijo se encontraba a salvo o no y donde, quizá no pudiera dirigirse allí ella sola pero al menos confiaba en que la Sultana Sakura no fuera alguien cruel como para lastimar a un niño, no, al menos podía confiar en que eso no pasaría, la Sultan Haseki podía ser muchas cosas pero si algo no estaba en su naturaleza era ser alguien cruel e inclemente, eso la dejaba más tranquila. Su hija Hanan se había encargado de todo en su nombre hasta ahora, pero ya era momento de que ella se encargase de presentar al nuevo Heredero del Imperio pese a lo mucho que lamentaba no podía acudir junto a su hijo y acompañarlo en su trayecto a los Kafer, pero confiaba en que Izumi cumpliría con tal deber junto a Hayami, en que no abundarían a Shisui hasta el final, afortunadamente habían vencido porque de otro modo todo lo que había sucedido no habría servido de nada. Se trataba del deber, lo que debía hacerse no lo que querían, ese era el límite infranqueable para todos aquellos que pertenecían por sangre, matrimonio o título a aquel poderosísimo Imperio

-Ya que todo ha regresado a la normalidad, traeré al Príncipe Itachi- se excusó Sakura, reverenciando apropiadamente al Sultan y haciendo abandono de la habitación.

Siendo reverenciada inmediatamente por todos los Pashas presentes, además de Naruto y Takara, desde luego, la Sultana Haseki hizo inmediato abandono de la sala del Consejo en dirección hacia los aposentos de su hija menor que se encontraba aguardando su aparición. Ya sin la reconfortante presencia de su esposa, Sasuke suspiro profundamente; ahora sucedería lo peor, lo verdaderamente difícil, claro que era un destino mejor que el anteriormente concebido por Takara y los Spahi pero no dejaba de ser un castigo injustificado al mismo tiempo, un castigo del que Shisui podía salir indemne o bien severamente afectado teniendo en cuenta lo que representaban los Kafer y el enclaustramiento al que Shisui de un modo u otro sería sometido. Como padre, sabía que no podía intervenir como deseaba por mucho que quisiera hacerle entender a Shisui que no era su enemigo, pero como Sultan, y lo sabía bien…debía hacer lo que fuera mejor para el Imperio y sus respectivos intereses, el individualismo y egoísmo no debía tomar partido sin importar que desease que todo fuera diferente. Y aun cuando supiera que el Imperio se vería beneficiado con esta decisión, Sasuke no estaba seguro si Shisui podría perdonarlo en un futuro, o entender sus decisiones, pero era necesario hacer esto, era necesario atravesar cada obstáculo porque no solo se trata de ello y del presente sino del futuro de todo el Imperio en los días venideros, eso debía ser una prioridad.

-Naruto-llamo el Uchiha.

-A sus órdenes, Majestad- acudió el Uzumaki.

-Encárgate de que Shisui sea conducido a los Kafer, que no le pase nada- pidió Sasuke, legándole tal deber a él que era indisolublemente leal.

Reverenciando al Sultan, Naruto hubo obtenido la inmediata aprobación de Sultan, retirándose bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes junto a un capitán del ejército jenízaro y otro del ejercito Spahi—ambos leales servidores de la Sultana Sakura—que habrían de ser testigo del suceso por mera formalidad, pero era algo que debía hacerse, observando con indiferencia la partida del Uzumaki, Takara permaneció imperturbable pues ya nada más podía hacer que anhelar reunirse con su hijo, había prendido y lo aceptaba pero solo por ahora, más aun así algo quedaba indiscutiblemente establecido; no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

El silencio se había apropiado de los aposentos del Príncipe Heredero, apenas y sabiendo que hacer al ser ajeno de lo que sucedía en el exterior o las decisiones que el Sultan podía estar tomando, no tenía ningún mecanismo de defensa más que su madre y eso lo aterraba enormemente, el enclaustramiento o la ejecución; ni una ni otra opción era 100% agradable para él pero solo uno le permitiría sobrevivir y lo entendía más la primera opción le resultaba cien veces más atractiva puesto que así podría volver a ver a su madre quizá o cuando menos escuchar su voz lo que desde luego resultaría un consuelo insuperable para él. Sentado sobre el diván, Shisui era observado por su esposa Hayami que se encontraba sentada sus pies, siendo igualmente recorrida por pensamientos inciertos ante el paradigma que podría estar teniendo lugar, confiaba en que su hijo estaría a salvo pero temía que Shisui no tuviera la misma suerte pese a los inmensos esfuerzos que había hecho a Sultana Sakura, esperaba que nadie osara desobedecer sus órdenes, no sabía si decir algo para tranquilizar a Shisui sería prudente o no, o si serviría siquiera, la verdad es que ni ella ni la Sultan Izumi que permanecía de pie y paseándose como una pelona enjaulada, sabían que hacer en esas circunstancias, únicamente a expensas de lo que pudiera suceder de un momento a otro is es que alguien aparecía. Deteniendo su andar al escuchar el tenue ruido de las puerta abriéndose, Izumi busco en el interior de una de las mangas de vestido, colocándose frente a su hermano como un escudo al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba una daga que había guardado estratégicamente, le había prometido a su madre que protegería a Shisui y lo haría aun a costa de su vida, pasara lo que pasara. Afortunadamente y para alivio de los tres quien cruzo el umbral de la puerta no fue otro que Naruto, devolviéndolos a la calma, porque si Naruto estaba allí significaba que habían ganado, habían vencido a Takara aunque fuera por ahora.

-Naruto, viniste- se alegró Shisui.

-Alteza- reverencio el Uzumaki, -por órdenes del Sultan Sasuke, será conducido a los Kafer, estamos aquí para escoltarlo- dio a saber con el debido formalismo y respeto.

Levantándose del diván junto con su esposa, Shisui sintió que cualquier miedo anterior había sido inmediatamente erradicado de su persona, si seguía siendo o no el Príncipe Heredero del Sultanato ciertamente le daba igual, lo único que deseaba era ser libre y vivir la vida que deseaba junto a Hayami, más desde luego que debería atravesar el difícil trance que significaba la estadía en los Kafer, debía apegarse al plan para así exterminar la influencia que Takara pensase siquiera en tener, porque y si bien había perdido temporalmente, con total seguridad haría algo para intentar recuperar su poder, desde luego no era alguien tonta, se repondría de este golpe con más fuerza, eso era obvio, de otro modo Shisui podía afirmar que no la conocía, pero desgraciadamente si lo hacía. Desde hacía meses que no veía al Príncipe Heredero, a ese hombre que en el fondo seguía siendo el mimo adolescente que se pegaba a las faldas de la Sultana Sakura por el miedo ante todo lo que había tenido que padecer en su infancia, viendo morir a sus hermano uno tras otro, no se merecía el destino que estaba padeciendo, pero…en ocasiones la vida no pedía explicaciones ni consultaba un porque a la hora de seguir su propio curso, simplemente siguiendo un patrón que en ocasiones nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía entender ni aun cuando la muerte ya hubiera venido por ellos; como era el caso de la Sultana Sakura cuyo final solo Kami lo conocía, pero nadie quería ni podía imaginarse un mundo en que ella ya no estuviera. Tanto Izumi como Hayami sabían que no podían evitar eso, porque habían vivido por ese momento, pero, al menos, querían tener la oportunidad de acompañar a Shisui en ese trance tan infausto y que habría de significar su supervivencia.

-Naruto, ¿podemos acompañarlo?- pidió Izumi, más calmada por lo que significaba su presencia.

-Si, Sultana- accedió el Uzumaki.

Izumi asintió con sincera gratitud ante esta respuesta. Envolviendo ambas mujeres en sus brazo al desdichado Príncipe y siendo reverencias así como escoltadas por el Uzumaki y los capitanes Jenízaro y Spahi, la Sultana Izumi y la Sultana Hayami abandonaron la habitación, con la frente en alto, Shisui tal vez ya no fuera el Príncipe Heredero, pero sin duda continuaba siendo un miembro del poderoso Imperio de los Uchiha y debía conducirse como tal y ser tratado debidamente a cambio.

* * *

Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca mientras volvía a tomar un par de dulces del pequeño plato de porcelana, sosteniendo la espada de juguete que su tía le había obsequiado y la cual chocaba contra la que tenía su tía, riendo ante lo habilidosa que era a la hora de manejar un arma sin importar que se tratase o no de un juguete. Su hermano Shisui claramente ya no era el Príncipe Heredero y ciertamente Hanan respaldaba la decisión de sus padres al nombrar a Itachi como Príncipe Heredero, de no ser por su venenosa madre, Takara, en cuyo caso preferiría que el Heredero no fuese otro que su sobrino Hashirama o incluso Sasuke que solo tenía cuatro años, porque Siena y Masumi eran indiscutiblemente leales, pero Takara…bueno, ya estaba hecho, solo le quedaba derribar las aspiraciones de esa bruja intrigante como harían sus hermanas, esa era su labor la cumpliría a la perfección. Observando silenciosamente este adorable cuadro, Shikamaru se abstuvo de comer algo porque quizá no fuese necesario, pero la Sultana Sakura había entrenado personalmente a cada una de sus hijas en el manejo de la espada porque insistía en que una mujer no tenía por qué ser remilgada ni tonta cediéndoles todo el protagonismo a los hombres en batalla, si se podía alumbrar claro que igualmente se podía pelear, no por nada las mujeres eran—quizá—el único individuo sobre la tierra que podía ejecutar dos acciones al mismo tiempo, un talento que los hombres obviamente envidiaban. Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente haciendo que Hanan le indicase a Itachi dejar la espada sobre el diván y mantenerse de pie con la cabeza baja en una reverencia como haría ella, acción que el pequeño Príncipe imito en cuanto su abuela aprecio en el umbral de las puertas, observando con orgullo a su hija menor y a su nieto.

-Itachi- saludo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa.

-Abuela- chillo el Príncipe, emocionado por su llegada, acudiendo a abrazarla de inmediato.

Abrazando a su nieto, Sakura alzo la mirada hacia Hanan a quien felicito silenciosamente por su voluntaria labor y que había cumplido a la perfección-que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el orgullo que reflejaba su mirada—justo como Shikamaru que ahora habría de acompañarla en su retorno a la sala del Consejo Real, ya había cumplido sobradamente con la—quizá—difícil labor de tratar con un niño tan mimado como Itachi pero que gracias a la presencia y entretenimiento de su tía Hanan había conseguido aprender algo de disciplina y protocolo siendo que Takara jamás conseguía enseñárselo, debía aprenderlo porque ahora que era Príncipe Heredero todos los ojos se volcarían hacia él e intentarían amedrentarlo por lo joven que era y lo sabía bien porque habían intentado hacer eso con su hijo Daisuke, Kami lo tuviera en su gloria. No apreciaba a Takara en lo absoluto, pero no permitiría que eso creara un vacío entre Itachi y ella, educaría personalmente a su nieto de las costumbres de la corte y se lo haría entender a Takara porque era su deber, no porque le importase su opinión, si quería ser Madre Sultana algún día debía entender que su hijo debía ser un Sultan en todos los aspectos de la vida cotidiana y publica, quizá así pudieran coincidir en algún punto al menos. Rompiendo el abrazo y acunando el rostro de su nieto entre sus manos, Sakura no dejo de sonreírle en ningún momento, trasmitiéndole así la calma acorde con aquel momento.

-Mi león, mi adorado nieto- arrullo Sakura, besándole las mejillas, -a partir de hoy eres el heredero de este Imperio- dio a saber para confusión y alegría entremezclada del pequeño infante que poco y nada entendía el peso que eso conllevaba, -ven conmigo- pidió, tendiéndole la mano.

Su inmediata conclusión era que su nieto le sostendría la mano y la seguiría sin dudarlo ni por un instante, pero en lugar de ello Itachi ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse, permaneciendo impávido en su lugar, contemplando con confusión lo que significaban las palabras de su abuela, eso y las angelicales facciones de aquella mujer de belleza insuperable y que lo hacía sentir seguro, no dudaba de acompañarla a donde fuera quisiera o le dijera que debían ir, pero tenía miedo, su tía Hanan lo había instruido—durante las horas que habían pasado—sobre parte el protocolo y las costumbres de la corte así como del rol del Príncipe Heredero, lo asustaba tener que cumplir ese rol a su corta edad si entender los formalismos ni deberes, nada…temía equivocarse y fallar como decían que había hecho su padre, ¿Cómo saber exactamente qué hacer? No quería decepcionar a su abuela que parecía creer en él. Alzando la vista hacia Hanan y corroborando que ella le había hablado de los deberes y el protocolo la corte lo cual no tenía algo nervioso e inseguro, Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su nieto, entrelazando sus manos con las de él, Shisui había amado de todo corazón a todos su hijos y aun cuando no pudiera hacer mucho por él a causa del enclaustramiento en los Kafer, puliría a sus nietos como los diamantes que eran volviéndolos Príncipes dignos e ilustrados a quienes nadie pudiera refutar en conocimiento, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo, su familia era el Imperio y la única manera de sostener el Sultanato era estando unidos como tal.

-Tranquilo Itachi, yo estaré contigo en todo momento-garantizo la Haseki, entrelazando su sincera mirada con la de su nieto.

-¿Lo prometes, abuela?- pregunto el pequeño Príncipe, temiendo que esa mujer tan hermosa y amable que era su abuela desapareciera de su vida.

-Lo prometo- sonrió Sakura, besándole la frente e irguiéndose al decir esto, acariciando los cabellos azabaches de su nieto, -ven, te están esperando- ánimo, sosteniendo la mano de su nieto entre la suya.

Sonriéndole alegremente a su abuela y aferrándose a su mano, Itachi ya no tuvo duda alguna siguiéndola y abandonando la habitación: ahora él era el Príncipe Heredero del Imperio, algún día seria Sultan.

* * *

Por mucho que aquello no fuese más que un simple enclaustramiento, y quizá temporal Shisui hubo sentido o tenido algo parecido a una premonición, sentía que no saldría de ahí jamás, o por lo menos no con vida, era drástico de decir porque había vivido para ver ese día y salir ileso pero…no sabía porque, su corazón simplemente se lo decía, no dudaría mucho tiempo vivo estando allí y temía no volver a ver el rostro de su madre estado ahí encerrado, contaba con su amor y lo sabía pero la espera por escuchar su voz otra vez le resultaría un competo infierno, pero un infierno que toleraría con bien porque sobreviviendo sosegaba su propio miedo y el de su madre. Sabía que quizá no fuera precisamente correcto que ni su hermana ni su esposa lo acompañasen precisamente hasta los Kafer pero se sentía infinitamente mejor en su compañía como habría de sentirse si su madre estuviera allí o lo más próximo a ello porque nadie podía igualársele a su madre. Cruzando con lentitud el umbral del pasillo y viendo las puertas de la que ahora sería su nueva habitación, Shisui sintió desconcierto más no disgusto, su madre le había asegurado que había ordenado que aclimatasen apropiadamente el interior para que él se sintiera a gusto con estantes llenos de libros para que se entretuviera ya que le gustaban tanto y siendo exteriormente custodiado por jenízaros leales que cumplirían cualquier petición suya si es que requería algo. Su madre había tomado todas las medidas posibles y eso lo abrumaba, porque temía dejarla sola, temía por ella por lo vulnerable que era pese a no parecerlo.

-Shisui, quédate con esto- tendió Hayami.

Conocía a Shisui y su miedo y aun cuando hubiera cometido errores del tipo que fuesen, Hayami amaba a Shisui con todo y por todo lo que era, su locura y delirios, sus faltas y su sentido del humor así que inevitablemente sin que nadie se diera cuenta había sacado una pieza de piel de marta de los aposentos antes de salir y, en aquel momento, se la hubo entregado a su esposo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando de añoranza, no quería que el ultimo recuerdo que tuviera de ella—Kami no lo quisiese, si no volvían a verse otra vez—fuera estando triste, quería que la recordase feliz y al parecer le hubo alegrado su gesto pues hubo recibido la piel con una sonrisa de inmensa alegría. Envolviendo entre sus brazos aquella piel tan cálida como los brazos y besos de aquella mujer que tanto amaba, Shisui sintió que no era tan desdichado como podía llegar a pensar; sus hermanas que velarían incansablemente por él, Hayami que lo amaba, Seina y Masumi que velarían por su hijos y su memoria y su madre que lo protegería con toda su alma, no, tenía amor en su vida y eso era suficiente porque vivir sin amor, eso sí que era lo más terrible que podía existir sobre la tierra, su madre se lo había enseñado y ahora más que nunca lo recordaba con increíble claridad, aguantaría todo cuando fuera necesario, eso y más por el amor que profesaba a su familia y volvería a verlos a todos, volvería besar a Hayami, abrazar a sus hermanas y en especial a su adorada madre.

-Gracias, Hayami- sonrió Shisui, depositando un cálido beso en una de sus mejillas.

Contemplando una última vez la inocente faz de Hayami, Shisui desvió su atención hacia su guerrillera hermana melliza que, como si de una leona enfurecida se tratase, como su madre, lo había protegido empuñando una daga y dispuesta a luchar contra quien fuese necesario para preservar su vida. Mentiría si dijera que—en el pasado—no había llegado a considerarla frívola, ególatra y egoísta porque ciertamente así había sido, pero ahora era totalmente diferente, ya no era tan arrogante salvo lo que se esperaba que fuese como Sultana, no era egoísta porque protegía a su familia y los intereses del Imperio de los enemigos, no era frívola porque su belleza cautivaba a cualquiera y su ego había sido pisoteado por un amor no correspondió aportándole una dignidad que se solidificaba por la propia felicidad que sentía estando junto a Mitsuki. Esa niña arrogante ahora era una poderosa Sultana a la que el mundo entero reverenciaba, y una mujer a la que se enorgullecía de llamar hermana y que lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas trasmitiéndole un amor solo comparable al que emulaba su madre con su sola presencia, no sabía si volvería a ver a su familia o no pero durante su enclaustramiento contaría con su amor incondicional, eso era mil veces más importante para él que cualquier tipo de lujo, ostentación poder material que pudiera serle ofrecido.

-Nos volveremos a ver, no te abandonaremos, es una promesa- juró Izumi, abrazando a su hermano por última vez.

Rompiendo finalmente el abrazo pese a su propio disgusto, Shisui observo con suma atención la faz de su hermana que le hubo sonreído en la medida de lo que le resultaba posible por el debido estoicismo pero siendo completamente sincera en su mirada jade que era un despedida pero no permanente sino un hasta pronto, lo cual le resulto interinamente doloroso ya que no sabía si sería posible el reencuentro que su hermana quizá ya estuviera imaginando. Confiaba en que todo sería mejor, con el tiempo, para que Shisui pudiera abandonar esa prisión luego de una determinada cantidad de tiempo porque como Príncipe del imperio que era no merecía estar enclaustrado como un criminal, incluso ser exiliado a una provincia remota era mejor pero no ser encerrado, más esto no figuraba temporalmente entre las posibilidades y lo aceptaba pero, Kami mediante, su madre podía hacer que todo fuera posible, así debía ser. Dirigiéndoles una última mirada a ambas mujeres y aferrando la piel de marta hacia sí, Shisui avanzo con lentitud hacia su nueva habitación cuyas puertas le fueron abiertas por los jenízaros que habrían de custodiarlo de ahora en más, era su última oportunidad de ver el mundo pues quizá nunca abandonase aquel enclaustramiento, pero, volteando a ver a su esposa y a su hermana, quiso que al menos ellas le dieran a saber a su madre que los últimos pensamientos que había tenido antes de aceptar ese castigo habían sido especialmente para ella, porque estaba seguro de que en algún momento volverían a verse, ya fuera en la vida o en la muerte

-Díganle a mi madre que…la tendré siempre en mi mente, como sé que ella piensa en mí- pidió Shisui, observando a su hermana y a su esposa.

Ingresando en la habitación y contemplado el ambiente casi familiar e idéntico al de sus entonces aposentos, Shisui pudo sentirse ciertamente a gusto mientras recordaba las palabras de su madre; _el dolor te hará creer, perder te enseñara a ser paciente, los problemas no son negativos, un problema es una invitación una solución, los problemas y sufrimientos se asemejan a la tierra seca y la solución a la simple agua, por ello donde sea que exista una problema la solución estará próxima a ti_ , rememoro justo cuando las puertas e hubieron cerrado, sintiéndose calmado pese al encierro, abrazando contra si la piel de marta, _ama tu sufrimiento y agradece tus problemas_. Apenas y las puertas se hubieron cerrado Hayami ya no pudo más con la sonrisa y actitud alegre que había estado manteniendo, derrumbándose y teniendo que cubrirse los labios para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados, amaba tanto a aquel hombre que concebir siquiera la vida sin él le resultaba un puñal mortal que hubo comenzado a encajarse fría y cruelmente en su pecho, deseaba poder hacer algo pero sabía que estaba tan atada de manos como la propia Sultana Sakura, solo les quedaba esperar pero esa simple esperaba resultaba igual de dolorosa que la muerte que llegaba lentamente, solo que es quizá fuera rogada con premura para terminar con el dolor, solo quien padecía tanto dolor podía entender lo que significaba desear la muerte como una salida y vía de escape. Quizá Izumi no lo expresara con la misma libertad que Hayami si poseía, porque ella había sido criada y condicionada desde antes de nacer para ser una Sultan y eso implicaba comportarse dignamente en todo momento más de todos modos sentía como si una daga se le clavara en el pecho en tanto las puertas se hubieron cerrado, temiendo no volver a ver a ese hermano que había nacido minutos después que ella, que había crecido a su lado, a quien había visto forjarse como hombre y cuyos miedo—como su madre—había aplacado al adquirir la experiencia necesaria ante las pérdidas que representaban sus difuntos hermanos: ella y Shisui eran uno porque habían sido engendrados por los mismos padres, criados por la misma madre amorosa y los unía un vínculo especial, el mismo vinculo que en ese momento ocasionaba su sufrimiento ante la inquietud de no volver a ver a su hermano. Ciertamente habían ganado la batalla decisiva contra Takara, temporalmente, pero…

No sabían si volvieran a ver con vida a Shisui.

* * *

 **PD:** saludos para todos :3 prometí actualizar hoy y lo cumplo, recordandoles de forma infaltable que **iniciare fic nuevos** a partir de la **semana de navidad** como **regalo para ustedes** , así que comenten cual quieren que inicie de la lista que ya tengo u otro que tengan en mente :3 como siempre espero ser capaz de satisfacer sus expectativas :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, prometiendo actualizar los fics " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " esta semana y " **La Bella & La Bestia**" la próxima semana:3), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, **-antes de navidad porque entonces tengo penado iniciar nuevas historias-** recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Hechos Históricos:**

 **-El Derrocamiento del Sultan Ibrahim I-Principe Shisui:** Inicialmente Ibrahim se mantuvo lejos de la política, pero finalmente se aficionó a destituir y ejecutar a un gran número de visires. Libró una guerra contra Venecia, en la que los barcos venecianos lograron vencer en el mar Egeo, capturando Ténedos en 1646, puerta hacia los Dardanelos. Como el gobierno de Ibrahim se hizo más impredecible, fue depuesto y asesinado. Shisui es irreversible **victima de su enfermedad** lo cual le impide ver que su imagen personal se esta viniendo abajo por sus propios desmanes, únicamente reparando en ello cuando ya resulta ser demasiado tarde y su **madre** solo puede **permitir que lo encierren en los Kafer** porque de otro modo sera **ejecutado**.

 **-La Regencia de la Sultana Kösem-Sultana Sakura:** Con la entronización de Mehmed IV como nuevo Sultan, la posición de Madre Sultana debería haber sido para la Sultana Turhan, pero esta fue pasada por alto debido a su juventud e inexperiencia; en cambio, la abuela del Sultan y anterior madre Sultana, fue reintegrada a esta alta posición que había ejercido durante los reinados de sus hijos, los Sultan Murad IV e Ibrahim I, teniendo así la experiencia necesaria, pero ya que la Sultana Turhan habría de ser tratada como madre Sultana resulto conveniente para todos que la Sultana Kösem fuera Regente del Imperio. La ambición de la **Sultana Takara** resulta obvia para todos, pero ni aun con semejante ambición y poder a su disposición es catalogada como una futura **Madre Sultana** adecuada por su inexperiencia, ello y que la **Sultana Sakura** cuenta con el apoyo del **ejercito** , el **Sultanato** presente y el **pueblo** , lo que consigue que sea declarada y jurada **Regente del Imperio** si su nieto **Itachi** asciende al trono siendo aun un niño.

 **Fics proximos (com** **enten cual quieren que inicie :3):**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho, al igual que la portada)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada, portada ya hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos, así como la portada)

 **-Cazadores de Sombras: Los** **Orígenes** (historia ya visualizada, con prologo y portada en proceso)

 **-El Clan Uchiha** (precuela de " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ", historia ya visualizada, y portada ya hecha :3)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portada ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)


	49. Chapter 48

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 48

El silencio más absoluto reinaba en los pasillos del Palacio Imperial que erra silentemente recorrido en dirección a los Kafer, había pasado media semana desde la proclamación en que el pequeño Itachi había sido declarado nuevo Príncipe Heredero del Imperio, pero eso no eliminaba a ningún enemigo sino más bien todo lo contrario porque este niño tan joven e inexperto bien podía ser perfectamente manipulado por quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, entre ellos su venenosa madre la Sultana Takara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya nada era seguro de ninguna forma, más aun así se respiraba una especie de calma en el aire, pero no cualquier tipo de calma, esa era la calma antes de la tormenta, esa sensación de que algo tendría lugar de un momento a otro pero de momento nadie podía predecir lo que sucedería ni tampoco deseaba albergar ideas negativas porque aquello significaría estropear rotundamente la paz de la que quizás, los miembros de la familia Imperial, estuvieran disfrutando a sus anchas luego de tantas batallas a librar con anterioridad. Las escasas ventanas o balcones daban testimonio de la infaltable noche, completamente sumida en penumbras y cuyos nubarrones parecían ocultar por completo todas las estrellas del firmamento y la misma luna, como había sucedido desde el primer día en que el Príncipe Shisui había sido sometido a aquel enclaustramiento prácticamente indigno de la posición que ostentaba sin importar que tipo de desmanes de carácter frívolo hubiera cometido, a entender de la sociedad cortesana nada justificaba ese castigo y ciertamente ya habían personas o facciones que planeaban cambiar el curso de las cosas.

 _La inocencia; ese era el titulo con el que se me conocía tanto, lo que me arrebataron las adversidades y las sangrientas luchas que presencie_ , en silencio y acompañada por dos de sus doncellas únicamente hasta el umbral del pasillo, la Sultana Sakura continuo en solitario su trayecto hacia el interior del ala conocida como los Kafer _. Ahora me duele recordar todo lo que viví, todo lo que permanece en mi memoria, la felicidad más grande destruida y convertida en tristeza, en dolor, en sufrimiento,_ nada en su rostro precia reflejar ninguna emoción salvo su apatía y tristeza que jamás conseguía desaparecer y que llevaba cargando desde hace ya mucho tiempo. _Dicen que lo que se recuerda de ti es la forma en que mueres, ¿será eso cierto? El destino puede hacer que todo lo que en un momento fue glorioso y magnifico, termine en un sangriento desastre…_

En cuanto los guardias le abrieron las puertas es que la Sultana Haseki hubo hecho ingreso al ala central de los Kafer y cuyas habitaciones se encontraban vacías, todas salvo una que era devotamente custodiada por dos leales escoltas jenízaros que la hubieron reverenciado nada más hubiera aparecido. Había abandonado los aposentos del Sultan donde había pasado la noche, como siempre, por lo cual no había meditado siquiera en cambiar el camisón de seda y gasa blanca—de escote redondo perfectamente calzado a su figura y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas y acampanadas—parcial y recatadamente ocultado o camuflado por una chaqueta metálica verde-grisáceo de mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos, cuello alto y redondo que se cerraba en el centro del pecho por nueve botones de plata hasta la altura del vientre donde la tela se abría para crear una falda, como si se tratase de un vestido. Como en pocas ocasiones y sin restricción alguna es que sus largos rizos rosados caían perfectamente tras su espalda y sobre su hombro derecho, apena y cubiertos por un velo rosa claro que oscilaba su espalda, más por formalismo que por deseo propio. Era casi media noche y aun así Sakura no conseguía encontrar sosiego alguno que le permitiera dormir ni siquiera un instante, así había sido desde el enclaustramiento de su hijo y esta vez por fin tenia oportunidad para acudir a su lado, por fin tenía el coraje suficiente, era tarde, por supuesto y su vestir lo evidenciaba sin lugar a dudas, pero quería dedicarle su atención a Shisui en ese momento.

 _Una mujer ejerce muchos títulos y roles en su vida, y es distinta en cada etapa; primero es una niña, una mujer, una madre, y si es inteligente, y una devota súbdita de Kami; podrá ser Sultana,_ en otra situación no pensaría en rememorar las palabras de la Sultana Mito, su peor enemiga, pero ciertamente había sido la única enseñanza positiva que le había dejado en la vida. _Yo viví todo eso, pero…¿por cuál de esos títulos será por el que más se me recuerde?, ¿Cuál me describe mejor?, ¿Cómo seré recordada al pasar de los siglos?_ , se aventuró cuestionar pese a no creer que alguien pudiera ser benevolente y juzgar su vida como una tragedia griega, quizá en el futuro no dudarían en verla como a una villana, pero la verdad solo ella la sabía y ese era su consuelo, _¿Cómo la inocente esclava griega que cedió al amor del Sultan Sasuke y vivió lo inimaginable?, ¿Cómo la madre del Sultan Baru, madre del Príncipe Daisuke y del príncipe Shisui, de los asesinados Príncipes Rai, Kagami e Itachi?, ¿Cómo la mujer que mantuvo al Imperio en pie siendo caritativa y demostrándole amor al pueblo?, ¿O la mujer que por el bien del Sultanato tolero llorando en silencio las muerte de todos sus hijos, todo por el hombre que amaba?_ , no sabía que clase de imagen fuera conocida de ella en el futuro, pero si ya en la actualidad desprestigiaba su imagen, claramente continuarían haciéndolo cuando ella hubiera desaparecido, era imposible detener lo inevitable, y desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo es que estaba resignada a ello.

Consciente o inconscientemente es que los pensamientos de la Haseki del Sultan del mundo fueron interrumpidos por la veloz aparición de su hija, la Sultana Izumi, que hizo acto de aparición visiblemente agitada. Justo como su progenitora, Izumi haba abandonado sus aposentos únicamente vistiendo un sencillo camisón azul claro de escote corazón ribeteado en encaje en el borde del escote, cerrado por tres botones de perla desde el escote al busto, plenamente detallado a su figura y de mangas gitanas únicamente ajustadas a las muñecas; por sobre el camisón y para ocultar su impropia apariencia es que portaba una elegante capa de tafetán y satín azul grisáceo-oscuro ribeteado en encaje dorado en el cuello alto y cerrado, el doble de la capa en la mitad del pecho y el dobladillo de la caída de la tela y la abertura de las mangas por donde asomaban las mangas de su camisón. Su largo cabello castaño caía libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda en ahormados y cadenciosos rizos, muy ligeramente cubiertos por un velo azul que oscilaba tras su espalda por el debido formalismo. Ser madre era—ya sea que se fuera esclava, sirvienta o Sultana—una labor muy compleja sin importar que los hombres en ocasiones dieran por sentado que era el único rol para las mujeres—algo totalmente erróneo teniendo en cuenta la influencia política y autocrática que se podía obtener-; era un verdadero trabajo porque no era nada fácil, sus actos se verían futuramente reflejados en sus hijas Kohana y Hana, había aprendido de su madre e Izumi esperaba estar ejerciendo bien su rol, eso la proveía de satisfacción, eso y el amor de su esposo.

-Izumi- saludo Sakura, infinitamente agradecida al contar con el apoyo de su hija en aquel momento.

-Madre- reverencio la pelicastaña, acallando una carcajada al apenas y conseguir recuperar el aliento en el proceso, -lamento la demora, pero Kohana y Hana no conseguían dormirse- se disculpó, ya que su intención no había sido comportarse como una irresponsable.

-Descuida- sonrió la Haseki empáticamente.

No podía culpar a Izumi de nada, ella había tenido que criar continuamente a todos su hijos y optado voluntariamente de la tradicional idea de desistir de una nodriza o niñera, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ellos y por lo mismo es que acarreaba sobre si semejante tristeza, porque una madre debía pasar tiempo con sus hijos, conociéndolos y amándolos con la pureza que solo una madre podía sentir al amar a sus hijos y estando dispuesta a dar todo por ellos de ser preciso, si ella perdiera a Shisui…Kami, no sabía que haría, ya desde la muerte de Daisuke hace seis años es que no era la misma, no quería imaginar que sería de su mundo y todo cuanto amaba si perdiera a Shisui, ni siquiera quería imaginarlo porque o pensaba permitirlo. Kohana ya tenía diez años y Hana nueve, quizá recibieran la educación que se esperaba para las Sultanas de la siguiente generación, más aun así eran niñas inquietas y traviesas que si bien eran estudiantes perfectas…distaban mucho de lo esperable en cuanto a protocolo, aunque Izumi no podía culparlas pese a lo estricta que era con ellas y lo hacía porque ella también había sido así de rebelde en su adolescencia y había tenido que aprender por las malas que los errores y decisiones infortunadas acarreaba consecuencias desastrosas, más confiaba en que sus hijas no hubiera heredado lo peor de si y pudieran reconocer sus faltas a tiempo. Tanto madre como hija dejaron atrás la conversación únicamente centrado su atención en las pesadas puertas de madera cerradas por un candado sellado con plomo, una exigencia de la burocracia Spahi y en lo que Sakura no estaba de acuerdo peor que le impedía tanto a ella como a Izumi ver a Shisui, físicamente, había una abertura en el área baja de las puertas que eran por donde ingresaba los alimentos y aditamentos que el Príncipe requiriese y mediante lo cual había tenido un breve encuentro con el exterior que le permitía sentirse cómodo. Reverenciando a alas Sultanas y deseando no incomodarlas es que ambos jenízaros se retiraros a resguardar la entrada del pasillo, incumpliendo su responsabilidad pero solo porque ellas eran de total confianza. Sujetando la falda del camisón, Sakura se arrodillo sobre el suelo, carraspeando muy ligeramente, siendo imitada por Izumi que se negó a hablar hasta que su madre lo hiciera.

-Shisui- llamo Sakura con a voz ligeramente cauta y suave, no sabiendo si sería oída o no.

-Shisui, ¿nos escuchas?- llamo Izumi en caso de que la voz de su madre nohubiera resultado audible.

-¿Madre?, ¿Izumi?- reconoció Shisui, con la voz matizada de esperanza.

-Si, somos nosotras- contesto Izumi, sonriendo inevitablemente al escucharlo así de animoso.

La voz de su madre consoló inmensamente a Shisui que se encontraba arrodillado frente a las puertas en que apoya su manos, intentando acercarse lo más posible a su madre, el enclaustramiento había sido tan idílicamente preparado que era imposible sentirse incomodo, pero escuchar a su madre acudir a su lado por primera vez desde la disolución de la revuelta…provocaba en él una emoción magnifica, porque comprendía que ella quizá hubiera sentido culpa por saberlo enclaustrado injustamente, más Shisui no estaba molesto con ella ni jamás podría estarlo, sabía que había errado, ahora en solitario y ahí encerrado podía verlo y estaba más que dispuesto a enmendar todo lo sucedido en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero en parte merecía aquel castigo, más eso no significaba que no continuase temiéndole a su padre, porque aun lo hacía, pero la presencia de su madre y su hermana favorita conseguía reconformarlo por completo y hacer que olvidara sus preocupaciones. Su miedo, la sola idea de que su hijo la rechazara o acusara de algo por haber tardado en encontrar la fortaleza de acudir y reconfortarlo…todo eso había desaparecido, el peso de la preocupación ya no estaba sobre sus hombros lo cual la hizo sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos, se había prometido a sí misma y a Shisui que lo sacaría de aquel infausto enclaustramiento y por Kami que lo cumpliría sin importar el tiempo que le tomase, nada ni nadie la apartaría de su hijo, teniendo a Sasuke completamente de su lado garantizaba que todo estaría bien porque ni aun cuando pasara lo que fuera Takara conseguiría imponerse, la derrota que había tenido lugar era tal que resultaba imposible que pudiera recuperarse de ella tan pronto como para planear un nuevo golpe, eso y que ahora que ella había sido designada Regente futura del Sultanato…Takara era abiertamente ninguneada, ni siquiera llegándole a los tobillos en cuanto a influencia se refería.

-¿Creíste que no vendríamos?- pregunto Sakura, sonriendo tristemente, acariciando con añoranza la madera de la puerta, deseando poder ver a su hijo y abrazarlo, pero por ahora no era posible. -Siempre vendremos, cada día, cada mañana y cada noche, lo prometimos- juro, inquebrantable, disculpándose por haber carecido del valor para acudir a su lado.

-Prometimos que no te abandonaríamos- secundo Izumi, inamovible.

-Se cumplirá lo que te prometí hijo, saldrás de aquí, lo juro, mi vida es el seguro de la tuya- recordó Sakura con la voz ligeramente quebrada con motivo de la emoción. -Hijo, te prometo que abandonaras esta prisión, lo juro- reitero, pegando su frente a al madera de la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar.

-Te creo, madre, te creo- sollozo Shisui, abrumado por su afecto.

Había vivido para ver morir a cada uno de sus hermanos apenas siendo un bebé cuando Itachi había muerto y su madre, regresando apresuradamente al palacio, lo había cargado en sus brazos, abrazado contra su pecho y besado su frente cuando lo había visto indemne tras el asesinato de Baru, y ante las muertes de Kagami, Rai y Daisuke eso no había cambiado, lo había brazado y había tranquilizado todos sus miedos, pero no temía por su vida, llevaba temiéndole a su padre desde siempre, sí, pero no a perder la vida, lo que temía tanto era abandonar a su madre que se encontraría totalmente desprotegida si él muriera, porque su padre era un enemigo, no un aliado, él era igual de falso que Takara. De no estar anclada a ese acuerdo con el ejército, Sakura no habría dudado en orquestar algún plan—el que fuera—para hacer que arrancaran o derribaran esas puertas y pudiera sacar a Shisui de allí, enviándolo a algún Palacio de una provincia lejana del Imperio con tal de protegerlo de sus crueles enemigos, pero no quería que continuase encerrarlo, más…nuevamente la vida no le pedía explicaciones, no reparaba en lo absoluto en su opinión ni en el inmenso pesar que sentía por tener que contemplar con impotencia el sufrimiento de todos cuantos amaba, pero esta vez no pensaba permitir que todo llegase a la conclusión a la que habían sucumbido sus hijos; la muerte, y esta vez estaba mejor preparada que en veces anteriores, no podía suceder lo mismo nuevamente, se lo había jurado tan férreamente que confiaba en que su plan resultaría. Creía en las palabras de su madre justo como hacía Shisui y confiaba en que un día o noche acompañaría a su madre nuevamente ante esas puertas que serían abiertas y de donde Shisui abandonaría el enclaustramiento hacia la perpetua libertad que le correspondía como Príncipe del Imperio Uchiha, tenía fe y esperanza y eso era suficiente para aferrarse a la indisoluble promesa de su madre que daba todos los indicios de cumplirse exitosamente.

Pero el resultado de esta promesa solo Kami lo sabía.

* * *

Iniciaba un nuevo día para el soberbio Imperio Uchiha que como siempre se encontraba en la cima de su poder, ahora y sin el Príncipe Shisui para despilfarrar el poder o la riqueza todos se sentían más tranquilos o algo así, el pueblo estaba molesto por la decisión que el ejército había exigido, no consideraban apropiado que un Príncipe del sagrado Imperio y la dinastía Uchiha tuviera que encontrarse encerrado como si de un criminal se tratara, mucho menos siendo el hijo de la Sultana Sakura a quien si bien apropiaban como Regente del Sultanato, igualmente deseaban poder ver como Madre Sultana. Los altos funcionarios y hombres del estado se encontraban presentes en la sala del consejo real y hubieron reverenciado de inmediato al Sultan del mundo en cuanto hubo cruzado el umbral de las puertas, algunos de ellos había planteado peticiones al Sultan para cambiar la situación en la que se encontraba el Príncipe Shisui en espera de que todo terminara de una manera más provechosa para sus intereses y a quienes se encontraran asociados, pero el Sultan se había negado a escuchar peticiones luego de haber permitido que su hijo fuera enclaustrado en los Kafer, no consideraba positivo que su hijo se encontrara en la misma situación en que había estado su difunto hermano Yosuke cuando había vivido, pero era eso o causaran mayor revuelo de la polémica que aquello ya traía de decidir exiliarlo, sin importar lo que para cada decisión traería una reacción, era algo inevitable.

-Insistieron mucho en esta reunión- aludió Sasuke con visible desagrado por tener que encontrarse presente esta vez. -Aquí estoy, hablen de una vez- permitió ocupando su lugar sobre el trono, deseando dar por terminada esa reunión lo más pronto posible.

Su deseo no era otro que liberar a su hijo, a Shisui del enclaustramiento al que estaba sometido por ley, pero era más fácil decir que hacer aquello, aún más con la presión de los burócratas sobre si como Sultan que era. El siempre gallardo Sultan portaba—por obre una elegante túnica de cuello alto y mangas ceñidas hecha de seda gris oscuro—un Kaftan de tafetán y seda color negro que apenas y era visible pero que tenía estampado sobre la tela el emblema de los Uchiha bordado en hilo de plata con una capa superior de tafetán gris oscuro—casi negro—de mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas y elegante caída, cerrado en el centro del pecho por siete botones de plata que iban desde el riguroso cuello cerrado hasta el abdomen donde un fajín de seda color negro cerraba el conjunto haciendo visibles las botas de cuero de igual color, la razón para que el Kaftan fuera parcialmente visible no era sino por el largo abrigo de terciopelo gris oscuro que usaba y que permanecía abierto, decorado en los hombros y cuello posterior por una pieza de piel color negro y decorado en los lados de las mangas por tres botones de plata desde los codos hasta las muñecas. Confiaba en que Sakura pensaba lo correcto al desear liberar a Shisui, pero, dudando parcialmente de la cordura de hijo, Sasuke no pudo evitar dudar por completo de que aquello fuera correcto, aún más por los posibles enfrentamientos que traería aprobar aquello, pero era la opción más sensata hasta la fecha y que calmaba su conciencia como hombre y como padre, lo cual no había sucedido en muchísimo tiempo.

-Hay un asunto importante que tratar, Majestad, el pueblo no está contento con la abdicación del Príncipe Shisui- inicio Hayate Gekko, del lado de la Sultana Takara, por supuesto.

-Cuando era el Príncipe Heredero tampoco estaban contentos- recordó Sasuke, no viendo un problema como hacían ellos, -no podemos actuar de acuerdo al ánimo de la gente- decidió, inquebrantable en su lealtad hacia su esposa y la motivación tras sus decisiones.

-Desearíamos que solo fuese el pueblo, Majestad, pero ni los Spahi ni Jenízaros aprueban que sea marginado de la jerarquía Imperial- declaro Deidara Pasha, alado de la Sultana Takara y ex-miembro del ejercito Spahi, ahora convertido en político por su lealtad, -dicen que podrían contar con la Sultana Sakura y sus hijas, y así incitar una rebelión- aludió, ya que esto era lo que ciertas facciones del ejercito Spahi no cesaban de cotillear, haciendo evidente su desaprobación ante la posibilidad de que los acuerdos pactados fueran incumplidos.

-Mi esposa y mis hijas harán lo que yo diga, no deben dudar de ello- zanjo Sasuke, confiando en que así sucedería, en que su familia no lo apuñalaría por la espalda.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia Hayate Pasha y Deidara Celebi?- cuestiono Naruto, preocupado por el plan que podía estarse fraguando contra la Sultana Sakura, lo presentía.

Naruto no solo cumplía con su deber político al formar parte de aquella reunión siendo Visir, sino que también defendía los intereses de la Sultana Sakura como el mismo modo hacían Kakashi, Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki al salvaguardar la influencia de sus esposas y que como miembros del Imperio tenían voz y voto legitimo para participar de las decisiones del estado de aquel modo, la Sultana Takara había conseguido incluir a su nuevo aliado, Deidara Pasha, en el consejo real ante su nuevo cargo como madre del Príncipe Heredero, lo cual traía consigo mayores dificultades, porque si ya lidiar con Hayate era difícil, hacerlo con un ex-miembro del ejercito Spahi que podía causar sublevación era igualmente delicado, más de alguno de ellos se contenía de intentar matarlo para deshacerse de un futuro problema. El silencio fue la única respuesta que se obtuvo y Sasuke entendía perfectamente el por qué para que eso sucediera, era notorio que todos deseaban pedir la única opción sobre la mesa que quitaría a Shisui del camino permanentemente; _la ejecución_ , pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, se trataba de su hijo, ¿Cómo permitir algo así sabiendo lo que significaría para él, y para Sakura? No aceptaría tal cosa jamás, además era imposible que los eruditos de mayor conocimiento consideraran apropiado algo semejante, el caso de Rai, años atrás—en que él mismo había solicitado la probación—había sido con motivo de una traición contra el sagrado Imperio, pero Shisui solo era culpable de ser iluso e inexperto en política y gobernanza, y ese error no merecía ser condenado con la muerte.

-¿Acaso quieren que los escuche a ustedes que se refugian en las faldas de la Sultana Takara, y asesine a mi hijo?, ¿Eso quieren?- rebatió Sasuke, sabiendo perfectamente con quienes estaba tratando. Nuevamente el silencio fue la única respuesta, dándole a saber que así era, que Takara pretendía hacer que la ejecución fuer permitida por él para que Itachi tuviera el camino libre al trono, pero Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con eso. -Yo no confió en ustedes, ¿Por qué debería escucharlos?- discutió, inamovible en su creencia.

-No se trata de nosotros o de la Sultana Takara, Majestad- impugno Deidara Pasha.

-Comienzan a suceder disturbios en las provincias- hablo Kakashi finalmente, odiándose por tener que estar de acuerdo con sus enemigos, pero porque en parte tenían razón, no con la decisión de ejecutar al Príncipe Shisui sino conque su enclaustramiento estaba levantando una especie de polvorín a punto de estar en cualquier momento.

-Si esto continua, el Imperio colapsara inevitablemente y eso no puede permitirse- evidencio Hayate, ya que esto si estaba sucediendo y era un temor constante. -No importa de qué forma intentemos mirarlo, debe tomar una decisión difícil, Majestad- concluyo, fingiendo pleitesía y sumisión ante cualquier decisión que el gobernante del mundo tuviera a bien determinar.

Naruto estaba estupefacto ante semejante insistencia que tenía lugar y ante la cual él y los demás aliados de la Sultana Sakura no podían oponer resistencia porque Hayate y Deidara se estaban respaldando en los hechos que estaban teniendo lugar y contradecirlo quizás sería para peor, de momento, claro. Tal cosa no podía permitirse, con toda seguridad el Sultan Sasuke, siendo padre, no permitiría algo semejante, era absurdo permitirlo menos aun cuando eso dañaría indudablemente a la mujer que era su esposa, si decía amar a la Sultana Sakura no permitirá que tal cosa sucediera, eso significaría quitarle la única esperanza y alegría que tenía para con el futuro, Naruto ya casi podía imaginar con dolor como personal como se sentiría de devastada si aquella decisión era aprobada. No era tonto, comprendía perfectamente que era lo que esta sucedido; estaban arrinconándolo para limitar sus opciones y así forzarlo a aceptar y aprobar la decisión que ellos consideraban correcta o más acorde con la situación, pero Sasuke se repetía una y otra vez a si mismo que no lo haría sin importar que ello significara mejor para el Imperio, no podía optar por la salida más, fácil, se trataba de su único hijo, ya había tenido que aguantar perder a Baru, Itachi, Daisuke, Rai y Kagami, no se permitiría ni a Sakura tener que aguantar otra perdida semejante, Takara no conseguiría su propósito, porque evidentemente ella estaba detrás de esta insistente persuasión, Sakura y él habían salido indemnes y continuarían haciéndolo, pero nuevamente Sasuke no consiguió evitar pensar en la locura que padecía Shisui, ¿Era correcto permitir que u loco gobernase el Imperio por él que Sakura y él tanto habían luchado en unificar férreamente? No, no debía pensar así, menos ahora.

-Mi decisión es final, Hayate Pasha- contesto Sasuke, ocultando un posible titubeo al decir esto. -No asesinare a mi hijo, la ley ya no consiente el fratricidio y al derogar la ley de mis predecesores no pienso volver a instaurarla- espeto, convenciéndose a sí mismo en el proceso.

-Majestad, si miramos al pasado tenemos múltiples ejemplos- aludió Hidan Pasha, representante de los eruditos, -y en conformidad con los eruditos es que emitimos este edicto que permite la ejecución del Príncipe Shisui- al decir esto el Pasha tendió un rollo de papel que contenía en su interior la opinión del Ulema (eruditos) sobre esta extraordinaria ocasión que requería que fuera momentáneamente empleada la ley del fratricidio.

Naruto acepto el documento, tendiéndoselo al Sultan que lo hubo abierto y leído su contenido donde se estipulaba con claridad, según las leyes que conformaban el Imperio; _el castigo según ambas leyes, la divina y terrenal, para un Príncipe o Sultan que permitiera que los funcionarios del estado sucumbieran ante los sobornos, era la muerte…_

* * *

-Ya estuve en esta situación antes, con la misma pregunta frente a mí- reconoció Sasuke apesadumbrado por una decisión que traería la peores consecuencias personales, tanto para él como para su esposa, -pero esta vez las condiciones han cambiado, no es mi hermano quien corre peligro sino mi hijo y Shisui no es del todo inocente de los cargos que se le acusan- admitió, lamentando esto ya que no podía proteger a Shisui como deseaba hacerlo, claro que aun debía tomar una decisión más esta debía ser la correcta.

De regreso en sus aposentos, Sasuke seguía sin saber qué decisión tomar, había conseguido evadir a los políticos y burócratas diciéndoles que necesitaba meditar profundamente los hechos y pruebas concluyentes ya presentados antes de decidirse a tomar una decisión que bien podía cambiar al Imperio para siempre, y en efecto así era, por no hablar de lo que significaría para Sakura, no era una decisión que pudiera tomar al azar, traía consigo cientos de limitaciones y posibilidades a su vez. Yosuke había sido inocente, su locura había hecho que fuera ajeno a todos los complots e intrigas que Mei y Rin había unificado para beneficiare durante su corto reinado de apenas un mes, más aun así Sasuke había pedido a aprobación de los eruditos para su ejecución y habían accedido, pero aun cuando todo hubiera sido declarado como justo legítimo, Sasuke no conseguía sentirse en calma, menos aún porque su hermano jamás había sido responsable de nada, hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera exiliado a una provincia teniendo su propio Palacio o a algún lugar remoto, pero incluso el Sultan que gobernaba al mundo entero tenia limitaciones, tenía que cumplir con las expectativas que se cernían sobre él y eso era lo que sucedía ahora, porque no sabía que era lo mejor, Shisui era culpable de las acusaciones que recaían sobre él, no contaba con demasiadas opciones para ayudarlo, solo podía condenarlo o salvarlo, nada más y esto mismo no era tan exacto como se pensaba, había limitaciones en cuanto a autoridad de refería y eso era lo que más culpa le generaba al Sultan.

-¿Sigue sintiéndose culpable de la muerte del Príncipe Yosuke, Majestad?- más bien afirmo Suigetsu

-Sí, aun no soy capaz de deshacerme de esa carga- concordó Sasuke, suspirando apesadumbrado al decir esto, -¿Cómo puedo llevar otra incluso peor?, ¿Cómo puedo tolerar la ejecución de Shisui?- no sabía que decisión era mejor o cual era peor, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

-No será fácil, Majestad, la situación del Príncipe Shisui es complicada- corroboro Suigetsu, sabiendo que eso era así porque los cargos contra el príncipe eran un hecho ya comprendido para todos.

-¿Insinúas que debo permitirlo, Suigetsu?- cuestiono Sasuke, no agradándole que nadie se tomara la libertad de intentar convencerlo de esa opción.

-Digo que termine con esto, Majestad, que ponga fin al sufrimiento del Príncipe de una vez- esclareció Suigetsu sin dar a entender a favor de que opción estaba.

No era su deber hacer conocida su opinión eso era algo que el Hosuki tenía más que entendido desde hace tiempo, y de hecho no estaba del lado de la Sultana Takara como podía pensarse ni tampoco del lado de la Sultana Sakura, solo del Sultan Sasuke que le había otorgado el rango social del cual gozaba actualmente; pero Suigetsu si coincidía en opinión con la Sultana Sakura esta vez, el Príncipe Shisui merecía abandonar su encierro ya fuera para volverse Sultan algún día o para partir al exilio, cualquiera de esas dos opciones era mejor que la ejecución esa era su creencia. Claro que como padre que era Sasuke aspiraba a proteger a su hijo, pero como Sultan que era su deber era salvaguardar la integridad el Imperio como tal y procurar que su continuidad fuera indiscutible, el Imperio había tardado siglos en llegar a la gloria que era en la actualidad y cuya paz obtenida era irrefutable, tender a sacrificar todo ese triunfo por semejante únicamente por los sentimientos desde luego que sería visto como un error, pero Sasuke había prendido que los sentimientos no eran un error mucho menos si se trataba del amor que podía sentir un padre por su hijo, pero cuanto más y más es que Sasuke analizaba las osas, más incertidumbre sentía, quería proteger a su hijo, pero aparentemente todo se encontraba en contra. Irrumpiendo en aquel momento es que las puertas se abrieron repentinamente a las puertas, sin que se quebrara el silencio cuando uno de los escoltas jenízaros hubo ingresado en la habitación, reverenciando respetuosamente al Sultan.

-Majestad, la Sultana Takara solicita hablar con usted- dio a saber el jenízaro.

-Que pase- permitió Sasuke.

Reverenciando propiamente al soberano, el leal escolta jenízaro bando la presencia del Sultan así como el Hosuki que se hubo retirado, encontrándose cara a cara con la Sultana Takara que le sostuvo sutilmente la mirada por la enemistad latente entre ellos muy contraria a la relación de Suigetsu con la Sultana Sakura a quien le guardaba sincera admiración y respeto, sintiendo todo opuesto por la Sultana Takara. Agradeciendo la partida del Hasoda Basi que bien podía influenciar al Sultan contra ella, Takara observo, ingresando en silencio en la habitación, al Sultan que permanecía sentado frente a su escritorio ante el cual Takara se hubo detenido, bajando la cabeza diligentemente. Aun cuando todo a su alrededor pareciese negativo hacia su persona, Takara continuaba manteniendo intactos sus sentimientos por el gobernante de aquel poderoso Imperio y confiando en que todas y cada una de sus decisiones eran para mejor, considerando que la Sultana Sakura lo manipulaba empleando el amor que decía sentir como un arma de doble filo, quizás no tuviera la influencia de aquella soberbia y poderosa mujer, pero si su intelecto aunque no lo empleara tan ardua y continuamente como la Sultana Haseki, estaba determinada a obtener resultados positivos de sus intrigas en esta oportunidad y no se daría por vencida. Decir que la presencia de Takara resultaba una sorpresa en aquella instancia hubiera resultado la mayor mentira que Sasuke podría haber dicho, porque conocía muy bien a aquella mujer de ambiciones sin límites y que sería capaz de aliarse con el mismísimo diablo si con ello conseguía sus propósitos, pero no podía permitirse ceder, el Imperio ciertamente era lo primero en que Sasuke debería pensar, pero en aquellos momentos el Principal foco de atención en su mente no era otra cosa más que el futuro de Shisui y el bienestar de Sakura, eso era lo único que debía preocuparlo.

-Majestad- reverencio Takara respetuosamente.

-¿Acaso no fue suficiente la intervención de Hayate y Deidara Pasha en tu nombre?- acuso Sasuke, lanzándole en la cara su desprecio como hacia habitualmente.

Su propósito para pedir audiencia con el Sultan no era solo porque esperaba convencerlo de su perspectiva de las cosas y que consideraba que era mejor, Takara también quería hacer entrar en razón al hombre que continuaba amando y que no veía que se estaba equivocando al bajar la cabeza ante la Sultana Sakura y acceder a todo cuanto ella dijera, más dudaba que él pudiera creer en ella esta vez, menos cuando la Sultana Sakura los había enemistado, pero debía intentarlo. Portaba unas femeninas y sencillas galas verde claro de escote corazón, con dos botones de diamante que cerraban el escote perfectamente calzadas s u figura, de mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas por dos botones de diamante al interior de estas, y con falda de dos capas, una inferior hecha de gasa jade oscuro y una superior de seda que enmarcaba la falda inferior, de color vede claro y sin adorno alguno; por sobre esta galas una chaqueta de gas esmeralda transparente ribeteada en delicado encaje dorado que emulaba dalias entrelazadas con el emblema de los Uchiha, sin mangas y de profundo escote redondo que se cerraba bajo el busto y se abría bajo el vientre para oscilar paralelamente en el frente y tras la espalda con una elegante cola. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una fina cadena de plata con u dije de cuna de pata y diamante en forma de lagrima con una esmeralda homologa en su centro y a juego con unos largos pendientes de diamante en forma de cadena horizontal que sostenía una ovalada y pronunciada cuna de plata en cuyo interior se encontraba un pulido y brillante diamante que sostenía un cristal en forma de lagrima. Su largo cabello naranja estaba prolijamente recogido tras su nuca y sutilmente oculto por un velo verde jade que caía tras su espalda y que sostenía la bella corona de oro ribeteada en esmeralda y que emulaba capullos de rosa y dalias decorada por pequeñísimas y delicadas espinas. Indudablemente su honorifico como madre del Príncipe Heredero del Imperio y sucesor del Sultanato de los Uchiha la hacía evidenciar su poder mediante su apariencia y le gustaba disfrutar de ello.

-Majestad, ya todos han secundado el decreto de ejecución emitido por los eruditos- aludió Takara, decidiendo desestimar sus palabras, que la herían profundamente.

-¿Y tú decidirás si mi hijo muere o no?- discutió Sasuke levantándose de su lugar, frustrado y cansado de tener que lidiar con las intriga que ella estaba conformando con tal de hacerlo ceder para verse beneficiada con tal decisión.

Ya estaba harto de esa maldita treta en que todos fingían descaradamente que seguían la ley y que todo está bien, pues no era así; Hayate Gekko estaba del lado de Takara, Deidara Pasha por igual, la mayoría de los Spahi y ahora el representante de los eruditos Hidan Pasha, ¿Querían hacerlo pasar por tonto?, ¿Creían que no veía lo que estaban haciendo? Querían manipularlo, pero Sasuke no dejaría que tal cosa sucediera. Si accedía a lo que Takara decía, injustificadamente le daría libre albedrio para tomar las decisiones que quisiese durante el Sultanato de Itachi en el futuro porque eso niño se dejaba mangonear con tal facilidad con su madre que…eventualmente nunca podría negarle nada, todo aquello significaría una condena sin importar por donde se mirara y lo peor es que como Sultan que era Sasuke debía anteponer el bienestar del Imperio, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, no tenía opciones reales de donde elegir, le estaban atando las manos. Las palabras del Sultan, que abandono su lugar frente al escritorio y dirigiéndose hacia el umbral que conectaba a la terraza, donde observo—dándole la espalda-, no era falsas en lo absoluto más eso no significaba en lo absoluto que Takara fuera a admitirlo; Itachi acataría todo cuanto ella dijera, como madre que era su pequeño hijo de solo cinco años debía de obedecer todas sus órdenes sin importar que la Sultana Sakura se estuviera haciendo cargo de instruirlo en el reglamento de la corte y el protocolo que todo ello acarreaba y significaba, la conclusión era una y muy obvia; ella gobernaría como Madre Sultana e Itachi sería el Sultan, teniéndola a ella como Regente del Imperio, claro.

-Usted es testigo de todo lo que ha pasado, Majestad, una rebelión explotará hoy o mañana- evidencio Takara, esperando poder convencerlo de su perspectiva de las cosas. -Si el Príncipe Shisui abandona los Kafer y llega al trono, ¿qué cree que hará?- cuestiono sin obtener respuesta alguna aunque sabía que el Sultan estaba pensando en las posibilidades, negativas o positivas que eso traería. -Yo se lo diré, ordenara y permitirá mi muerte y la de mi hijo, y solo Kami sabe que cosas más, él no está bien, no sabe lo que hace, está loco- culpo a consciencia, considerando que esto era así, aplicándole vehemencia a sus palabras en un tono casi de súplica para ser comprendida por él.

Por supuesto que esa posibilidad era una realidad, fuer culpable o inocente, ni el Estado ni el Sultanato como tal podían quedar en manos de Shisui cuya cordura era ciertamente cuestionable desde todas las aristas posibles por donde pensara en observarse, incluso Sasuke lo pensaba aun siendo su padre, no sabía que decisión era correcta de tomar porque todo dependía de que la información con respecto a la condición de Shisui fuera correcta y no es como si dudara de la palabra de Sakura, pero…quizá ella solo estuviera viendo los hechos desde su perspectiva como madre cuando debería de hacerlo como un miembro del Imperio. Volteando a verla, Sasuke hubo reconocido para si que parte de las palabras de Takara eran ciertas, pero no deseaba hacerlo, no deseaba darle la razón sin importar que él mismo dudase de su hijo. Viendo la duda brillar en los profundos orbes ónix del Sultan, Takara sabía que lo que haría era precipitado y que quizá fuera muy impropio u osado para la ocasión, pero sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad de obtener la victoria y hacerlo entrar en razón en aquel momento; ignorando cualquier grado de distancia existente entre ambos, Takara avanzo apresuradamente, eliminando la distancia que los separaba y arrodillándose frente al Sultan que a punto estuvo de retroceder hasta que Takara alzo la mirada encontrándola con la suya, fingiendo toda la inocencia posible entremezclada con al sincero de sus propias ambiciones y que temporalmente decidió excluir, no quería cometer el imperdonable error de equivocarse garrafalmente, mucho menos en ese momento en que cada movimiento era de crucial importancia.

-Majestad, se lo difícil que es esta decisión para usted, como padre, pero usted también es el Imperio, debe pensar en el futuro de la dinastía y no en asuntos familiares o del corazón- recordó Takara sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. -Debe pensar como lo haría un Sultan, no un hombre- sentencio, sabiendo la única opción que seguía tal canon reglamentario.

-Retírate, sal de mi vista- ordeno Sasuke inmediatamente.

Odiaba que la gente a su alrededor pensara en darle instrucciones en manipular sus acciones como si aún fuera el mismo Príncipe que co dieciséis años y nada de experiencia de gobierno había ascendido al trono, al que todos habían cuestionado una y otra vez, esperando que flaqueara y no lo había hecho a lo largo de su vista, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? Ya fuera como fuera y tomara la decisión que fuese; la tomaría él, no por maquinaciones, no por influencia de alguien más, claro que podía aceptar las sugerencias, pero las decisiones solo le correspondían a él. Solo había permitido que Sakura se interpusiera en su camino y porque su juicio imparcial siempre había sido incuestionablemente insuperable, pero por esta vez Sasuke supo que debería ir en contra de su esposa por primera vez y porque ella estaba decidida a proteger a Shisui y no a velar por el Imperio, por esta vez sus ideas eran completamente opuestas entre si y Sasuke debía tomar una decisión, más eso no significaba en lo absoluto que ello fuera en concordancia con Takara. Si había sembrado la duda o no en la ente del monarca, Takara no podía afirmarlo ni negarlo tampoco, pero había hecho todo lo posible desde su perspectiva, solo esperaba que hubiera dado resultados, y precisamente con esta esperanza latente es que—sujetando parte de la falda de su vestido para no tropezar, se hubo erguido perfectamente del suelo y reverenciando con infinito respeto a aquel poderoso hombre cuya presencia contemplo una última vez antes de estampar sutilmente sus nudillos contras las pesadas puertas y que le fueron abiertas en el acto, permitiéndole abandonar la habitación y que fueron inmediatamente cerradas tras de sí. Aun de pie en el umbral que aba a la terraza, Sasuke sintió como si la respiración se le estancara en el centro del pecho, porque la decisión que era requerida era la más difícil que había tomado en toda su vida y sin importar cuanto lo meditara…no era fácil en lo absoluto, pero, en ocasiones era necesario tomar decisiones de semejante envergadura, se esperaba que lo hiciera.

 _-Shisui, soy tu padre, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría algo así? Entregaría mi vida para protegerte de la muerte, Kami sabe que es así y que mantendré esta promesa._

Escuchando en su mente su propia voz prometiéndole a Shisui que o protegería a toda costa, Sasuke cerro fuertemente los ojos ante el abrupto momento de debilidad que a poco y nada estuvo de hacerlo llorar, pero no se lo permitió porque sabía que lo que habría de hacer, Kami mediante, seria para mejor; había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Sentado sobre su cama y sumergido en la lectura de este nuevo libro que finalmente hubo terminado de leer, cerrándolo con un sonoro suspiro Shisui alzo la vista hacia la única ventana de la habitación y cuyo reflejo nocturno del firmamento parcialmente cubierto por nubes iluminaba a estancia como las mismas velas que se encontraban en puntos estratégicos de la habitación. Antes de orquestar perfectamente el plan del que ahora Shisui formaba parte, su madre había tomado todas las medidas para que Shisui se sintiera cómodo ahí y vaya que lo estaba con al menos una ventana que le permitiera respirar aire fresco y cuyos barrotes era su única distancia contra la libertad, erala única habitación de los Kafer con una ventana, la única comunicación con el resto del mundo; por supuesto que eso hizo que Shisui deseara estar junto a su madre que seguramente sostendría su cabeza en su regazo y le susurraría afectuosas palabras de calma para permitirle dormir, con ella todo era tranquilidad y felicidad, siempre había conseguido hacerle sentir a Shisui que debía ser feliz aunque el Príncipe ciertamente supiera que su madre nunca había vuelto a ser la misma, no luego de la muerte de Baru ni mucho menos tras la de Daisuke que todos sabían bien había sido su favorito. Pero Shisui anhelaba poder abandonar ese encierro y abrazar a su madre y a Izumi, solo quería contemplar su belleza una única vez más, eso era todo cuanto podía desear porque su amor incondicional ya lo tenía, siempre había sido así. Repentinamente un fuerte golpe resonó contra las pesadas puertas y que—según él tenía entendido—al estar erradas con plomo no podían abrirse sin más, pronto supo el motivo tras el golpe cundo otros lo sucedieron haciendo temblar las puertas…iban a sacarlo de ahí, su madre e Izumi lo habían conseguido, iba a ser libre otra vez, podía verlas de nuevo; la sola idea lo hizo dejar el libro sobre la cama y levantarse, corriendo hacia las puertas con absoluta alegría y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estampada en su rostro.

-¡Madre!, ¡Izumi!, ¿Vinieron a sacarme de aquí?- llamo Shisui, sonriendo con dicha y emoción al pensar que la espera había valido la pena y que por fin todo era positivo.

Un par de golpes más se escucharon así como el suave pero claramente audible eco de un objeto de metal cayendo al suelo—el candado sellado con metal, ya roto—poco antes de que las puertas fueran abiertas por los guardias jenízaros que habían velado por él, hasta entonces. Pero indudablemente Shisui se llevó una abrumadora sorpresa en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y se hubo dado cuenta que quien estaba del otro lado no era su madre, tampoco Izumi o ninguna de sus hermanas; era su padre que lucía tan riguroso y distante como en ocasiones anteriores portando un Kaftan de cuero gris oscuro con detalles en oro y fracciones independientes de la tela de un ligero color más claro, de cuello alto y cerrado en el centro del pecho por cinco correas de cuero que iniciaban bajo el cuello hasta el abdomen así como de mangas ceñidas a las muñecas e igualmente cerradas por dos correas de cuero al interior de estas, pantalones de seda color negro en consonancia con las pesadas botas de cuero de usanza militar a juego con una larga chaqueta levemente clara pero de igual material y co pronunciadas hombreras más sin mangas y que permanecía abierta para exponer el Kaftan. Shisui ciertamente no sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar en esos momentos y habiendo estado ahí encerrado por casi una semana y no habiéndose encontrado en las mejores condiciones en cuanto a relación con su padre se refería, pero eligió darle temporalmente el voto de la duda y escucharlo que tuviera que decir, sin importar lo que fuera y sin importar que las piernas llegasen a temblarle por motivo del miedo que sentía de solo encontrarse junto a él.

-Soy yo, Shisui- dio a saber Sasuke, apareciendo en el umbral de las puertas e ingresando lentamente en la habitación.

-¿Padre?, ¿Tú?...- reconoció Shisui, no sabiendo si sentirse amenazado o no co su sola presencia

-No tengas miedo, vine a liberarte- sosegó el Uchiha para evidente incredulidad de parte de su hijo. -Este sufrimiento ha llegado a su fin- sentencio con un tono carente de sentimientos pero con una mirada de afecto, alzando una de su manos y dejándola sobre el hombro de Shisui.

En tantas ocasiones anteriores había sentido que el actuar de sus padre era frió y que todo a su alrededor era falso pero, escuchando a su padre en aquel minuto y viéndolo a los ojos, sintiendo su tacto afectuoso, por primera vez en la vida Shisui sintió que realmente si tenía un padre y que siempre había estado ahí solo que él no había podido verlo, pero ahora sí y estaba infinitamente feliz y agradecido con Kami y con el destino por haber obtenido la libertad mediante él, ahora todo, lo que sea que hubiera sucedido en el futuro estaba olvidado, acataría cada orden que su padre le diese, haría lo que fuera por él, porque ahora todo era borrón y cuenta nueva, todo estaba olvidado, quizás no fuera el Sultan cruel que siempre había imaginado que era, quizás no fuera el tirano que todos pesaban que era, quizás si fuera alguien de buen corazón como rememoraba su madre, quizás todos estuvieran equivocados son respecto a él. Tantas veces había discrepado en ideas y personalidad con aquel niño, porque en el fondo Shisui continuaba siendo un niño inmaduro en tantas oportunidades había llegado a considerar que él era todo lo que sus otros hijos no habían sido; carecía del carácter fuerte e inquebrantable de Daisuke y Baru, de la determinación de Itachi y Rai, por no hablar de la insólita justicia y perfección de Kagami, pero todo eso era porque él no había estado cerca, porque la vida no le había dado tiempo de formar parte de la vida del que era su hijo menor, motivo por el que respondió al abrupto abrazo de parte de su emocional hijo y que si bien lo sorprendió ligeramente, eligió disfrutar. La vida le había impedido hacer muchas cosas y tristemente no podría hacerlas, no a esas alturas ni habiendo tomado la decisión que había tomado, era tarde para arrepentimientos.

-Perdón, padre, lamento todo lo que dije, tenía miedo, pero…en el fondo siempre supe que, al igual que mi madre, me protegerías, que no eras como todos decían- sollozo Shisui, abrazando a su padre con todas su fuerzas y sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida no tenía miedo a lo que lo rodeaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que todo estaría bien; él, su madre, su padre y sus hermanas volverían a ser una familia como siempre debía de haber sido, Kami mediante de ahora en más todo estaría bien, sería un nuevo inicio.

Ahora y viendo las cosas de ese modo es que Shisui comprendía que había sentido desprecio por aquel hombre sin tener un motivo real para hacerlo, simplemente ambos eran diferentes entre si pero eso no debía de haber sido jamás motivo de discordia, su madre se lo había enseñado y Shisui nunca había sido capaz de llevarlo a cabo, no había seguido el ejemplo de Izumi y su madre que si bien en sus inicios habían sostenido una relación tensa entre si, ahora eran claramente unidas; habían dejado atrás sus diferencias únicamente concentrándose en permanecer unidas como la familia que eran, ¿En que había estado pensando todo este tiempo?, ¿Cuánto se había equivocado?...la sonrisa de Shisui se mantuvo mientras abrazada a su padre, reposando la cabeza contra su hombro, más su mente comenzó a alejarse o sentir incertidumbre en cuanto unos pasos casi lejanos se hicieron cada vez más próximo, inicialmente Shisui pensó que se trataría de su madre y sus hermanas que seguramente debían de encontrarse informadas de la decisión que su padre había tomado al dejarlo en libertad, pero supo que no era así en cuanto, en el umbral de las puertas que permanecían abiertas, un comitiva hubo hecho acto de presencia; un miembro del ejercito jenízaro, un miembro del ejercito Spahi y dos verdugos con los rostros cubierto y prolijamente cubiertos d negro de la cabeza a los pies, tal y como dictaba la tradición que se hiciera y en cuyos cinturones—que formaban parte de la parafernalia que conformaba sus ajuares, como mercenarios que eran—se encontraba una cuerda. Shisui rompió bruscamente el abrazo, retrocediendo y alejando a su padre en cuanto hubo entendido que aquello no era una reconciliación sino todo lo contrario, lo cual lo hizo arrepentirse de cualquier pensamiento positivo que hubiera comenzado a sostener en pro de su progenitor y que no era nada de cuanto había pensado, era peor, era el hombre más falso y cruel que podía haber pisado la tierra; era un monstruo.

-No…- murmuro Shisui, dándose cuenta de que no estaba imaginando cosas, eso no era una enmienda ni nada parecido, era una traición, una vil y asquerosa traición de manos de aquel que se suponía había jurado protegerlo en nombre de Kami y que ahora rompía abiertamente con su propio juramento. -Me engañaste, ¿no es así? Harás lo que te dije tantas veces, traicionaras a mi madre y su confianza, a mis hermanas, me mataras como hiciste con Rai- culpo empleando un desdeñoso tono al decirlo y el motivo era el odio y desprecio que sentía al estar frente a él y tenerlo como ángel de muerte. -Tú que dijiste protegerme con tu vida, me mataras- gruño observándolo malquerencia y justificado rencor.

En esos momentos Shisui se sintió como el estúpido más grande sobre la tierra, había ido tan ingenuo como para creer que las cosas cambiarían, su madre se lo había dicho tantas veces a lo largo de su vida y aun así no había conseguido recordarlo hasta ese preciso momento; _una vez cruel, siempre cruel_ , quien cambiaba una vez al abrir la puerta a la crueldad era cruel toda su vida, si cambiaba solo lo hacía para peor y la mayor prueba de ello era el acto que su padre había permitido y Shisui no hablaba de la inminente muerte que lo aguardaba sino al sufrimiento que ello traería a su madre que no se merecía pasar por semejante condena, mucho menos de quien decía amarla tanto, era vergonzoso, era abominable de comprender. No había podido negarse a aceptar la petición que los eruditos—en representación de Hidan Pasha-habían decidido, como Sultan del Imperio que era; su deber lo empujaba a garantizar que la continuidad del linaje creado por sus antepasados mucho antes que él fuera perpetuado y la mejor forma de hacerlo era mediante Itachi, Shisui estaba loco y permitirle llegar al trono significaría un peligro constante de hacer peligrar la sucesión teniendo en cuenta todo cuanto Shisui había hecho anteriormente, como era haber llegado a agredir a su propio hijo en un arrebato de cólera, semejantes afrentas no podían ser permitidas y aun cuando pesara sobre su corazón, Sasuke sabía que eso era lo correcto, más no hacía más fácil tener que lidiar con ello, en lo absoluto. Dándole la espalda a su hijo, Sasuke abandono la habitación siendo reverenciado por los soldados y verdugos; no quería presenciar lo que sucedería, ningún padre quería hacerlo, más Shisui no lo vio de ese modo ni tampoco quiso comprenderlo, no lo dejaría partir tan fácilmente, menos aun creyendo que dándole la espalda y dejándolo a su suerte escaparía de padecer un fin como el que él obtendría por su causa, eso jamás.

-¡Este también será tu fin, padre!, ¡Te ahogaras en la misma sangre que derramaste!- maldijo Shisui con corazón y alma en aquella promesa, no importándole el fin que tuviera ese hombre que nada había sido en su vida, solo su enemigo.

Deteniéndose, aun dándole la espalda al interior de la habitación, Sasuke escucho con dolor aquellas palabras cargas de odio y que jamás había llegado a imaginar que serían pronunciadas por uno de sus hijos, aún menos por Shisui que si bien jamás había sido cercano a él, jamás le había hablado de esa forma, como padre sabía que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida al permitir que—casi frente a él—tomaran la vida de su hijo…pero su labor como Sultan y la responsabilidad, así como carencia de sentimientos que se esperaban que tuviera podían más con él en ese momento que cualquier tipo de sentimentalismo que pudiera llegar a existir, era su deber permitir que eso pasara. Retrocediendo por inercia al ver como los verdugos ingresaban en la habitación así como los miembros del ejército Jenízaro y Spahi, Shisui no temió por su vida, solo deseaba preservar su existencia para evitar un sufrimiento inmerecedor a su madre, pero de nada sirvieron sus alegatos que si bien provocaron que los verdugos dudasen en actuar, fueron ratificados o presionados por los miembros del ejército que le sostuvieron los brazos para inmovilizarlo, pero ni un así Shisui se permitió dominar, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el agarre de aquellos hombres que no estaban actuando—el jenízaro al menos—por ambición o lealtad, sino por deber, porque eso era lo que se esperaba de ellos que habían firmado los acuerdos de paz hacia media semana, cuando había tenido lugar la rebelión además del hecho de que el Príncipe Shisui no era inocente de los cargos que se le imputaban.

-No, no lo hagan, ¡No!, ¡Déjenme!, ¡Suéltenme!- gritó el Príncipe, resistiéndose furioso ante el agarre de los verdugos que insistentemente consiguieron doblegarlo, -¡Soy el hijo de la Sultana Sakura!- gritó finalmente antes de sentir como una cuerda era ceñida alrededor de su cuello, comenzando a asfixiarlo más y más a cada minuto.

Escuchando estas palabras pronunciada con un sutil deje de orgullo, Sasuke volteo muy lentamente a ver a su hijo, incapaz de fingir que era indiferente ante lo que estaba teniendo lugar a su espalda, más deseo no haberlo hecho, deseo no ver como estrangulaban a su hijo ciñendo la cuerda alrededor de su cuello para sofocarlo hasta la muerte, un sollozo involuntario a punto estuvo de salir de sus labios, cerrando los ojos ante era imagen, sintiendo como si miles de dagas se clavan en su corazón por aquella visión. _¡Este también será tu fin, padre!, ¡Te ahogaras en la misma sangre que derramaste!_ Tuvo que llegar a cubrirse los oídos por las manos ante el juego que emitió su mente, repitiendo las palabras que Shisui había prometido conjurando una maldición en el proceso, no quería creer que había hecho algo malo, como gobernante desde luego, pero como padre había cometido el mayor error existente, pero no quería ni estaba dispuesto a admitir que había caído en el mismo error que su padre—el Sultan Izuna—había cometido en su día. Los instantes pasaban así como el modo en que el agarre de la cuerda alrededor de su cuello resultaba más opresivo y asfixiante a cada momento y que le hizo sentir unos casi inalcanzables atisbos de oxígeno, su vida llegaba hasta aquel momento; ciertamente no había sido un paraíso sino más bien un infierno, pero Shisui nunca había llegado a considerar esto último porque había tenido su madre junto a él en todo momento, ella junto a Izumi, Hayami y sus hermanas habían sido lo único bueno en su vida y si bien moría en ese momento, sintió que había vivido una vida dichosa, en cierto modo, había amado y sido amado por personas de corazón puro, había tenido motivos por los que agradecer haber vivido…y ahora había llegado la hora de su muerte y aceptaba esto de buena gana, más lamentando no haber podido despedirse de ella, _nos veremos otra vez, madre_ , fue lo último que Shisui pensó antes de emitir su último aliento y desplomarse inerte en los brazos de los soldados que cuidadosamente lo depositaron sobre el suelo con toda la delicadeza que les fue posible. Habían cumplido con su deber más incluso los verdugos reconocían que se sentían como asesinos, ahora—el jenízaro al menos—no sabían cómo encarar a la Sultana Sakura que sufriría o indeseable con motivo de aquella sentencia ya cumplida.

En cuanto la voz en su cabeza desapareció, Sasuke fue capaz de abrir los ojos y descubrirse los oídos, contemplando lentamente y con inevitable dolor el cadáver de sus hijos cuyos ojos entrecerrados parecían estar anclándose a la vida, más no era así. Apartando la mirada de aquella imagen, Sasuke abandono el lugar tan pronto como pudo más sin perder su dignidad, pero cuanto más caminaba más sentía que moría en el trayecto, ni siquiera hubo llegado al umbral que lo alejaría de los Kafer pero hubo tenido que recurrir a apoyarse en el muro a su costado para evitar una posible y vergonzosa caída, desplomándose de rodillas sobre el suelo, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad de llorar; lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía cambiarse, ¿De qué le servirían las lágrimas? Más aun cuando su mente le dijera esto su corazón lloraba por haber sido testigo por primera vez de la muerte de uno de sus hijos y siendo quien había ordenado su muerte, como había sucedido con Rai anteriormente, pero negando para sí mismo e irguiéndose, Sasuke se negó a aceptar que lo que había hecho era un error, era un Sultan, nadie podía cuestionarle absolutamente nada y precisamente con motivo de esto es que suspiro sonoramente, dejando lo sucedido atrás y continuando con su camino como si no hubiera sucedido nada, dejando su sufrimiento personal y como padre a un lado, únicamente concentrado en ser el Sultan que era y en nada más.

No era tiempo para arrepentimientos ni nunca lo seria.

* * *

-Kami…- jadeo Izumi, abriendo los ante la sorpresa

La Sultana se vio abruptamente despertada en cuanto la pesadilla que estaba teniendo hubo llegado a su cima, forzándola a abrir los ojos por el miedo. Se había quedado dormida sobre el diván junto a la ventana en sus aposentos con motivo de los pensamientos tristes que la embargaba por el incierto destino que le aguardaba a su hermano, más confiando en que su madre conseguiría que fuera liberado y exiliado cuando menos, pero sobreviviría y se encontraría a salvo. Teniendo un rol estético que cumplir, no resultaba extraño que la Sultana Izumi se encontrara tan elegantemente engalardonada con un vestido oliva brillante—ligeramente amarillento, dando como resultado un color muy original y halagador para su tono de piel—de riguroso y conservador escote cuadrado que era cerrado en el centro del corpiño por seis botones de diamante así como el interior de las ceñidas mangas cerradas por dos botones de diamante calzando la tela a su cuerpo con halagadores detalles como lo era la falda de seda de una sola capa y que detallaba el contorno de sus piernas bajo el vestido ante el movimiento; por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de igual color y material bordada en hilo plata y ribeteada de diamantes en un patrón tanto inentendible como sumamente halagador, escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre por dos finas correas borda en hilo de plata y que creaba un pronunciado cuello posterior que en el proceso creaba un par de involuntarias pero elegantes hombreras. Su larga melena de rizos castaños, tan habitualmente peinada en una coleta que permitía a sus rizos caer sobre su hombro derecho ahora lucia desordenada por la siesta que había tomado sobre el diván en que se hallaba ligeramente recostada, haciendo que los rizos que enmarcaban los contornos de su rostro no fueran un par sino que cuatro o cinco incluso, favoreciendo en igual medida la corona de oro, jade y esmeraldas en forma de flores de jazmín sobre su cabeza y unos diminutos pendientes de oro y cristal oliva que pasaban inadvertidos ante sus rizos, pero si enmarcando la guirnalda de oro y cristales multicolor alrededor de su cuello y que—al igual que la corona—no se había movido en lo absoluto de su lugar justo como los pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de flor de cerezo con un diamante oliva en el centro y la de os pendía tres sarcillo de cristal en forma de lagrima. Había sido horrible, había soñado que su sobrino Itachi llegaba al trono teniendo a Takara como Regente del Sultanato y….ni su madre ni Shisui aparecían, estaba muertos, había sido la peor pesadilla de su vida y apenas y conseguía recuperarse de ello, respirando pausadamente y llevándose una mano al centro el pecho ante la atónita mirada de su hija Kohana que se había encontrado sentada tras la cama pero que se irguió al verla tan sobresaltada.

-Madre, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó Kohana, abandonando por completo la lectura.

-Si, Kohana, estoy bien, no te preocupes- tranquilizo Izumi, sonriéndole a su hija mayor.

Su intención no era en lo absoluto preocupar a su hija mayor, a quien era tan cercana y que había permanecido velando su sueño, sumida en la lectura que era su gran y más culpable afición. Ahí estaba su siempre devota hija, aunque algo irresponsable en cuanto a protocolo y formalismo se refería, inocente vestida en unas femeninas galas celeste claro—casi blancas—perfectamente acorde a su edad y que conformaban un vestido con pronunciadas y abullonadas hombreras que continuaban en unas ajustadas mangas hasta los codos donde se habrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos, de conservador escote redondo y cuyo centro del corpiño así como la falda inferior—ligeramente más claras para crear u tono celeste grisáceo—estaba bordado en hilo de plata para emular flores de cerezo sobre la tela y cuya falda interior se veía enmarcada por la tela superior que creaba la falda superior. Su largo cabello castaño plagado de rizos, idéntico al de su madre, caía libremente tras su espalda, peinado únicamente mediante un sencillo recogido que sostenía una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada con diamantes celeste claro y a juego con unos diminutos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima que combinaban a la perfección con la guirnalda de plata con diamantes y cristales engarzados y cuyo dije representaba el emblema de los Uchiha, obsequio de la Sultana Sakura, su abuela, por supuesto. Negándose a creerle a su madre, que decía estar bien aun cuando no lo estuviera, Kohana se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde tomo una de las copas ya dispuestas, sirviendo un poco de agua en ella y encaminándose hacia su madre que la observó con resignación, incapaz de convencerla de sus palabras o convencerla más bien de que decía la verdad cuando en realidad estaba mintiendo para no preocuparla innecesariamente, ella era justo como Mitsuki, veía las emociones de la gente en sus ojos, todo un don.

-Bebe esto, madre- tenido Kohana de forma casi dictatorial.

-Gracias, mi cielo- sonrió Izumi, enternecida por la preocupación.

Bebiendo para aclararse la garganta así como para recuperarse de la pesadilla que continuaba latente en su mente, Izumi hubo de reconocer que en ocasiones olvidaba que Kohana estaba creciendo y que pronto comenzaría alejarse más y más de ella para convertirse en una hermosa mujer, una que Kami mediante tendría un hermoso futuro y podría ser tan feliz como ella lo era unto a Mitsuki cada día, pero como madre que era es que inevitablemente era egoísta y no deseaba que su hija se apartara de su lado jamás. Ahora comprendía las palabras de su madre; no había amor más puro que el que una madre sintiera por sus hijos y ella lo conocía mediante Kohana y Hana, ellas junto a Mitsuki eran la razón de su vida y sin ellos estaría perdida, al igual que si perdía a su madre, a Shisui o a sus hermanas… _no, no debo pensar en eso_ , se reprendió a si misma, tendiendo involuntariamente a la fatalidad con motivo de la pesadilla que aun rememoraba. Dejo cuidadosamente la copa ya vacía sobre la mesa, alzando una de sus manos y entrelazándola con la de su hija que le sonrió alegremente, quizás Kohana no fuera perfecta a ojos de algunas personas del entorno cortesano porque desdeñaba el protocolo y los formalismos, pero era perfecta para Izumi que había aprendido de la maternidad y el amor más sincero sobre la tierra al alumbrarla a ella, siempre seria su niña especial, su angelito de noble corazón y nervios de hierro que llegaba a intimidar a cualquiera, eso indudablemente lo había heredado de su madre porque Izumi no conseguía ser tan temperamental como su madre.

-¡Abran las puertas!- ordeno Yugito siendo obedecida en el acto, ingresando velozmente en la habitación y reverenciado tanto a la Sultana Izumi como a la Sultana Kohana. -Sultana…- intento hablar, pero callándose de inmediato, cuestionándose mentalmente si era correcto decir lo que había sucedido.

-Yugito, ¿qué sucede?- inquirió Izumi, levantándose del diván y alisándose la falda en el proceso, confundida al verla titubear.

Necesitaba de una respuesta para entender porque había entrado de ese modo, claro que como amigas que eran podían ser cercanas entre si y saltarse partes del protocolo por la confianza que se tenían, más ni un así Izumi había visto a Yugito así, jamás, ni siquiera tras la muerte de Koyuki, ¿Qué podía haber sucedido? Las imágenes de su pesadilla pasaron frente a su ojos más Izumi se negó a considerarlas una opción, su madre estaría bien y ni hablar de Shisui que estaba bajo su protección, quizás le había sucedido algo a Mitsuki, la sola posibilidad llego a congelarle la sangre y aterrarla ante la fatídica probabilidad de quedarse viuda y que tendía a suceder con más recurrencia de la imaginada si de una Sultana se trataba. Justo como su madre, Kohana temió por la vida de su padre, habiendo aprendido en las lecciones de historia lo fácil que resultaba para un Pasha o Visir—miembro del Imperio por matrimonio o no—morir por cualquier tipo de razón , también temió por su hermana Hana que se encontraba en su habitación o lo había estado antes de que ella se decidiera a acompañar a su madre, Hana era tan traviesa que… _no_ , se dijo Kohana, recordando a su abuela y alejando los pensamientos tristes de si, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin importar que el silencio de Yugito— _Gi_ , como la llamaba Kohana afectuosamente—estuviera resultando casi una tortura. Conocía a la Sultana Izumi y no sabiendo como reaccionaria ante la noticia es que Yugito se acercó con bien merecida confianza hacia la Sultana, eligiendo decirle aquello sinceramente, como amiga, de frente y pudiendo apoyarla en ese difícil trance como ella la había apoyado tras la pérdida que había significado para ella la muerte de la Princesa Koyuki

-Sultana…por orden de su Majestad el Sultan…- titubeo Yugito, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la Sultana pero sin apartar la mirada de ella, dudando de continuar y de hacer tan involuntaria afrenta a su mejor amiga y leal Sultana, más Izumi le indico que continuase, -el Príncipe Shisui…ha sido ejecutado- finalizo, bajando pesadamente la mirada.

La noticia le llego a Izumi con un balde de agua y hielo que le congelaron la sangre y el corazón hasta hacerlo infinitamente doloroso, desde luego que de buenas a primeras hubo creído que eso era mentira, porque su madre no o permitiría pero debía reconocer que su padre si podía hacer algo así, ya había sucedido con Rai, ¿Qué lo detendría para matar a otro de sus hijos? Ese había sido su mayor temor por años y finalmente se había cumplido, y ella ni siquiera—justo como su madre—había conseguido despedirse de Shisui, verlo solo una vez más antes de que la cruel muerte impuesta por su padre los separara y lo más nefasto de todo eran las promesas de su padre, esas promesas de afecto y lealtad, él era el único traidor que existía en el Imperio, ni siquiera Takara era una amenaza tan grande como lo era él, para él no existía nada más importante que el Sultanato y el poder, alguien que podía hacer todo eso no tenía ni corazón ni alma; su padre verdaderamente era un monstruo. Una parte de Konoha agradeció que su padre y hermana estuvieran a salvo, pero por otra parte sintió su corazón oprimirse de angustia y dolor al ser conocedora de la muerte de su querido tío que había sido el segundo hombre más importante de su vida, el primero en cargarla de bebé, el que le había enseñado a montar a caballo y a usar una espada, por no decir a ser la mejor en arquería aun siendo una mujer…sabía que la voluntad del Sultan era la ley y que no podía enemistarse contra su abuelo, pero por un minuto en su mente inocente se preguntó porque no era posible evitar el derramamiento de sangre, la historia había dejado sus huellas en el Palacio y cada generaciones de Sultanes debía mancharse con ella al permitir ejecuciones de hermanos o hijos, ¿Por qué no podía cambiarse la historia? No lo sabía pero deseaba que la muerte terminara de cobrar víctimas.

-No, no, no, no puede ser- negó Izumi a punto de caer por la incredulidad y pánico al ver que parte de su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, siendo sujetada por Yugito para no caer. -No, no, ¡No!- sollozo desconsoladamente siendo abrazada por su hija que se contuvo en demasía para no llorar de igual manera

Siendo abrazada por Yugito y Kohana, Izumi lloro a gritos, sintiendo como si hubieran aniquilado a una parte de ella y haciendo que sus gritos de dolor llegasen a ser audibles aun en los pasillos, su pesadilla se había convertido en realidad.

* * *

Cuando una persona cometía un error bien podía aceptar o negar que había hecho eso y para un miembro del ejercito jenízaro el ser testigo y participe de cómo se tomaba la vida del único hijo superviviente de la Sultana Sakura era…era una carga demasiado grande, una carga que había tenido que dar a conocer a una leal aliada de la Sultana Sakura; la Sultana Aratani que no había dudado en comunicarles la noticia a las Sultanas Mikoto y Shina, dudando inicialmente que algo así hubiera sucedido teniendo en cuenta el amor que el Sultana afirmaba sentir por su Sultana Haseki, ¿y actualmente llegando a sujetarse la falda del vestido para no tropezar mientras ella y las Sultanas se movilizaban velozmente hacia los Kafer, Aratani no podía evitar preguntarse…¿Cómo es que había sucedido algo así?, ¿Otra tragedia más? El sufrimiento no tenía fin entre esos muros ni tampoco teniendo a gobernantes crueles que impusieran su autoridad de aquel modo, y Aratani no podía dejar de temer por lo que de ahora en más le sucediera a la Sultana Sakura; ya no tenía hijos que fueran Sultanes algún día, ella ya no sería Madre Sultana pero indudablemente continuaba siendo la mujer más poderosa de todo el Imperio lo cual desde luego que le otorgaba su debido reconocimiento por ello, pero nada más. Ya no debí de ser un secreto para nadie que el Sultan Sasuke se había transformado en una amenaza y que incluso la Sultana Sakura podía llegar a intentar algo contra él para dar por terminada semejante barbarie, ya no podía permitirse que más sangre continuase derramándose, pero el futuro ahora era aún más incierto que, ¿Sucedería? No resultaría extraño que la Sultana Sakura deseara partir al Viejo Palacio para evitar ser testigo de más incidentes y perdidas, era comprensible a ojos de todos que debía de estar cansada como nunca antes lo había estado, tenía motivos para estarlo.

Habiendo escuchado anteriormente la noticia de viva voz de Aratani, Mikoto había creído férreamente que se trataba de un error, una absurda mentira, desde luego que debía serlo, pero en cuanto llegaron a los Kafer y vieron a los verdugos a punto de llevarse el cadáver su hermano, por Kami…sintió como si todo cuanto había continuado siendo alegre y tolerable en su vida se hubiera venido abajo y ahora estuviera viviendo el peor de los infiernos y quizás fuera así. Obviamente y siendo testigo de aquel cuadro es que la estética de la Sultana Mikoto hubo sufrido una metamorfosis que la hizo lucir sumamente triste, pero no había sido así anteriormente; portaba unas sencillas galas azul zafiro de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se volvían holgadas y abiertas en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos, de recatado escote redondo perfectamente calzado a su figura y falda de una sola capa hecha de seda y ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad, por sobre estas galas una elegante chaqueta de terciopelo azul oscuro estampado en encaje color negro y que replicaba el emblema de los Uchiha sobre la tela, sin mangas y de profundo escote en V cerrado bajo el busto por seis diminutos botones de oro hasta la altura del vientre donde la tela se abría una vez más para crear una especie de falda suprior. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba prolijamente recogido tras su nuca resaltando el largo de su cuello desprovisto de joyas que eran innecesarias cuando la bellísima corona de oro en forma e capullos de rosa conformados por topacios y zafiros atraía toda la atención, teniendo a juego un par de largos pendientes de una de oro en forma de lagrima y con un enorme diamante azul en su centro. Había sucedido su mayor temor, el mayor temor de su madre y ellas como familia…no habían podido evitar que Shisui fuera nuevamente la victima que había obrado la hegemonía ni el poder que su padre había preferido elegir para mantener su autoridad, no había deseado que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino, eligiendo a Itachi por sobre Shisui porque su inexperiencia y juventud le daría el tiempo de influencia que seguramente deseaba fomentar hacía si mismo. Ahora todo estaba patas arriba, ya nada era como había sido en sus inicios, era u mundo en que ellas no querían permanecer, más debían hacerlo.

-Kami…- jadeo Aratani, cubriéndose los labios para no gritar ante la impresión

Paralelamente a su lado se encontró Aratani que observo boquiabierta aquel espectáculo, su sorpresa e incredulidad a poco estuvo de hacerla gritar, pero hubo conseguido frenar este impulso afortunadamente. Indudablemente lucía mucho más sencilla que las Sultanas Mikoto y Shina, porque si bien era un miembro del Imperio lo era por matrimonio por nacimiento, así que su estatus continuaba siendo diferente pero en el mejor de los sentidos y que se veía reflejado en sobrias galas de tafetán esmeralda oscuro de manga ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas y transparentes hasta cubrir las manos, corpiño alto y cuadrado ribeteado en encaje ligeramente más claro en el escote a modo de margen pero que detallaba perfectamente su figura en consonancia de la falda de un sola capa ribeteada en gasa y que facilitaba la movilidad; por sobre el vestido se encuentra una chaqueta de seda y gas jade caro, sin mangas y de profundo escote en V cerrado bajo el busto—abierta bajo el vientre—completamente bordada en hilo de plata para recrear ondas sobre la tela con diamantes engarzados que brillaba ate el movimiento. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca haciendo resaltar la larga cadena de oro con diamantes engarzados y de la que pendía el emblema de los Uchiha, obsequio de la Sultana Sakura aun antes de convertirla en Sultan y que para Aratani era sus posesiones más—junto a su sortija de matrimonio, por supuesto—invaluables y que jamás abandonaba su cuello, sobre su cabello se hallaba una hermosa y delicada corona de oro y plata decorada con escamas y ribeteada en esmeraldas para replicar espinas y hojas a juego con un complejo par de pendientes de oro que emulaba el contorno de una flor de cerezo y de los que pendí un cristal en forma de lagrima. Había conocido al Príncipe Shisui desde siempre, había jugado con él cuando había sido un niño, había cuidado de él tras la muerte el Príncipe Rai y luego de la muerte de Daisuke se había mostrado muy unida a él, lo consideraba un hermano, el hermano que nunca había tenido por lo que el sufrimiento de las Sultanas en aquel momento era el propio

-No puede ser- Mikoto se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta ante el sentir que la incredulidad provocaba en ella. -Shisui, hermano…- sollozo apretando los ojos en un intento por impedir que la lagrimas brotar de ellos, no con motivo de la presencia de esos individuos presentes.

A ojos del mundo un miembro del Imperio no podía dar a conocer abiertamente sus sentimientos, no contaban con la libertad para hacerlo mientras hubiera alguien presente y Shina pensaba igual por más que la visión que era el cadáver de su hermano menor le desgarrara las entrañas de solo verlo, odiándose por no haber podido haber hecho algo, por no haber podio protegerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Hermosa ante su originalidad, la Sultana Shina portaba unas femeninas y sencillas galas burdeo rojizo de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde un margen de oro delimitaba la gasa que las volvía transparentes y holgadas hasta cubrir las manos, de escote alto y en V perfectamente calzado a su esbelta figura y cuya falda de seda ribeteada en gasa enmarcaba sus piernas ante el movimiento, y por sobre el corpiño del vestido se hallaba una corta chaqueta de tipo corsé—sin cordones—que llegaba hasta la altura de las caderas; sin mangas sino tirantes y de recatado escote redondo levemente más bajo que el escote del vestido, ribeteado en encaje cobrizo y cuyos contornos estaban bordados en hilo de oro. Su largo cabello rubio castaño peinado en elegantes rizos caía libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado en su cima por una hermosa corona de oro en forma ascendente que formaba diminutos capullos de jazmín sobre la estructura ribeteada en diamantes y a juego co unos pendientes de oro en forma de flor de cerezo y de los que pendía una perla en forma de lagrima. Teniendo presentes a las Sultanas pero que no emitieron palabra u orden alguna, ambos verdugos se observaron entre sí para disponer a llevarse el cadáver del Príncipe Shisui para que fuera debidamente preparado para su funeral como dictaba la tradición, pero Shina de inmediato se adelantó, indicándoles que no lo hicieran.

-No, no se lo lleven, por favor- rogó Shina, ignorando su orgullo como tal, necesitando ver a su hermano por más tiempo, no habían podido asistirlo más en vida pero cumplirían su voluntad en la muerte.

Le habían fallado, no habían estado junto a él en momentos cruciales pero si lo estarían al menos en ese momento; sin dudar en obedecer la orden, ambos verdugos reverenciaron a las Sultanas y procedieron a retirarse sabiendo que ella se encargarían de todo lo demás. Mikoto observo con escueta indiferencia a los verdugos, no es como si pensara en odiarlos, ellos cumplían con un labor para la que habían sido entrenados, ese era su rol cumplir dentro del estado y ya fuera con o sin ellos es que se cobraba vidas en cada Sultanato pero esta vez se trataba de Shisui a quien Shina abrazo, acunando su cabeza en su regazo a la par que se dejaba caer junto a él, sobre el suelo. Observando a su ya fallecido hermano, ambas Sultanas recordar una noche igualmente triste hacía muchos años atrás, la noche en que su difunto hermano Itachi había muerto con motivo de las intrigas orquestadas por las Sultanas Mei y Rin; entonces Mikoto se había tragado forzosa y debidamente su amargura y sufrimiento, consolándose al abrazar a Daisuke, Rai y Kagami, pero esta vez, dejándose caer junto a su hermano y llorando desconsoladamente como no había hecho jamás hasta entonces, esta vez no podía hacer lo mismo porque ya no tenía hermanos a los que proteger; ella, sus hermanas y su madre estaban a expensas de los enemigos más barbáricos que pudieran existir siendo el mayor de ellos su propio padre. Ya había conocido la iniquidad y crueldad antes de legar al Palacio porque habiendo tenido que vivir como mendiga tras quedarse huérfana, había comprendido que el mundo era hostil y cruel, que la bondad y alegría erradicaba con frialdad, pero nunca había conocido tal masacre y brutalidad en grados tan horribles como entonces y que contrarias a las Sultanas hicieron permanecer de pie a Aratani que se apoyó e el umbral de las puertas, sollozando silenciosamente, limpiándose parcialmente las lágrimas de las mejillas, ni aún el último deseo de su esposo había conseguido ser cumplido póstumamente, no habían logrado evitar la muerte del Príncipe Shisui y ahora Takara tenía el camino libre como tanto había ambicionado, a partir de ahora todos estarían perdidos y extrañamente ya no importaba, no habiendo perdido el motivo de su alegría y desvelos.

-Shisui- sollozo Shina, acariciando afectuosamente el rostro de su hermano. -Te veremos de nuevo- prometido cerrándole delicadamente los ojos y limpiando una lagrima de su autoría que hubo caído sobre su mejilla.

Quizás este fuera le único y real consuelo con el que contaban de cara al futuro, la posibilidad de que en la muerte pudieran reunirse na vez más y ciertamente la historia del linaje Uchiha sostenía férreamente esta creencia de que existía una vida después de la muerte y otras aledañas. Sabían que su madre entraría en crisis cundo descubriera lo que había sucedido, se encontraría perpetuamente inconsolable como nunca antes porque ya no le quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse, más tomara la decisión que tomara es que nos las involucraría a ellas, sintiera lo que sintiera no permitiría que sus hijas se enemistaran con su padre con tal de permanecer leales a ellas, les permitiría decidir que era mejor según sus criterios individuales en lo que confiaba ciegamente, pero…nadie era capaz de afirmar ni negar nada, nadie podía alcanzar a imaginar cual sería la reacción de la Sultana Haseki por no hablar del sufrimiento y consecuencias que todo acarrearía, pero algo si era seguro; si Takara creía que con esto había sacado a su madre del medio para abrirse camino hacia el trono, estaba soñando, eso no pasaría ni aun cuando—Kami no lo quisiera—su madre tuviera que morir, de suceder aquello serian ellas quienes continuarían enfrentándola pero por Kami como testigo que nada de lo que Takara soñaba se cumpliría o al menos no sería duradero. Si ya con anterioridad se habían unificado bandos paralelos durante el lapsus de intervención de la ya fallecida Sultana Naoko, ahora claramente habrían tres bandos y él con toda seguridad continuaría siendo el más numeroso e influyente sería el de la Sultana Haseki, porque ni su padre ni Takara podrían llegar a emular siquiera o imitar todo cuanto su madre había hecho hasta entonces, dedicando su vida en ello…nadie podía alcanzar su gloria ni lo haría jamás, eso incluso Aratani lo sabían por la Sultana Sakura la había educado y criado con amor sincero, no quería ser arrogante pero al menos ella no había sido ni ambiciosa ni desleal como Takara, esperaba de todo corazón que esa mujer se pudriera en el infierno.

-Kami lo tenga en su gloria- oro Aratani con sincero sufrimiento ante aquel cuadro y a perdida que representaba tanto para el Imperio y la Sultana Sakura como para ella que había conocido bien al Príncipe.

-Amén- murmuro Mikoto con la voz quebrada.

Era la noche más triste en la historia del Palacio.

* * *

La incertidumbre que sentía Takara era enorme y con razón ya que no podía saber que decisión tomaría el Sultan Sasuke luego de que ella hubiera expuesto la realidad de las cosa a su tender, pero confiaba en que él tomaría la mejor decisión posible, es decir, aquella mediante la cual Takara se viera indiscutiblemente beneficiada, no podía ser de otro modo. Sentada tras su cama, la Sultana observo el apacible dormir de Itachi y Seramu que habían caído agotados de sueño luego de haber estudiado durante todo el día las normas del protocolo y que les correspondía saber, no iba a dudar del intelecto de la Sultana Sakura como mujer de gran conocimiento por l experiencia que tenia y ni hablar de su sabiduría, ciertamente aquello era lo único que Takara consideraba pertinente por lo que sus hijas tuvieran que estar cerca de aquella mujer a quien anhelaba ver partir al Viejo Palacio o al menos romper el vínculo que la unía tanto al Sultan Sasuke. Contraria a sus pequeños hijos y lealmente acompañada por Hayate Gekko Pasha que era su mano derecha en asuntos de estado, Takara permanecía impecable, aun portando los ajuares que había usado ese día, su inquietud le impedía liberarse y optar por entregarse al sueño, menos aún ya que su futuro dependía de la decisión que el Sultana tomara de la cual Deidara Pasha había prometido hacerla conocedora en cuanto ya hubiera tenido lugar, fuera cual fuera. Como si leyeran sus pensamientos es que las puertas fueron abiertas desde el exterior y solo había un motivo para ello, corroborado de inmediato en cuanto Deidara Pasha cruzo el umbral de las puertas bajo la atenta mirada de la Sultana y su leal Visir.

-Sultana Takara- reverencio Deidara respetuosamente, recibiendo la inmediata aprobación de la Sultana para hablar. -Por fin, ya no hay dos Príncipes Herederos- anuncio satisfactoriamente.

La primera emoción que Takara sintió fue satisfacción, si, satisfacción porque ante la ley su hijo era el heredero del Sultanato y cuando llegara el momento seria Sultan teniéndola a ella como indiscutible Madre Sultana, era la mayor prueba de que el mundo y la gloria que tanto anhelaba por fin comenzaban a encontrarse más y más a su alcance, tanto esfuerzo y derrotas ya olvidadas habían valido la pena en todos los sentidos y ahora incuso podía valorar lo que había aprendido de ellas…pero sin duda su mayor satisfacción era hacia sí misma por haber conseguido convencer al Sultan Sasuke de su idea y por saber que ambos coincidían en ideales o al menos para que ambos hubieran llegado de igual modo a la conclusión de que el mejor destino para el Príncipe Shisui era la ejecución, teniendo en cuenta su locura. Pero desde luego que no todo podía ser goce y alegría, sabía que Shisui no había sido tan culpable como le había hecho creer al Sultan puesto que ella había hecho que sus aliados dentro del ejército crearan pruebas falsas para aumentar culpabilidad de Shisui que no hubiera sido condenado a muerte de otro modo. Claro que era un actuar corrupto y ruin basado en mentiras, pero era el único método para hacer que Itachi fuera el único sucesor más calificado del Sultan Sasuke era deshaciéndose de aquellos que podían significar una competencia y el único competidor había sido Shisui, anteriormente claro, ahora el camino estaba libre para ella y sus hijos, ya nadie podría obstaculizar el inicio de su era…pero por supuesto que Takara sintió cierto grado de justificada culpa sobre si, pero la desestimo de inmediato, si no sacrificaba a quienes eran un estorbo en sus planes, ¿Cómo conseguiría cumplir sus sueños? Todo se trataba de simple lógica.

-Kami le brinde la vida eterna- oro Takara sinceramente.

-Amén- secundo Deidara, optando porque se hiciera la voluntad de Kami, fuera como fuera.

-Amén- hubo aceptado Hayate, más por unanimidad que deseo propio, -pero si bien ya no hay dos herederos al Imperio, aún quedan dos Sultanas que gobiernen el Palacio, y solo puede quedar una- aludió pensando en el inmediato bienestar de la Sultana Takara y estando dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para garantizarlo, -es el momento de que la Sultana Sakura desaparezca- determino siendo inmediatamente secundado por Deidara Pasha.

Este hecho plasmado por el leal Hayate era la culminación final para encontrarse sola ne el poder, algo que todas y cada una de sus predecesoras en la hegemonía del poder del Sultanato habían ambicionado y conseguido, más justo como ellas es que comprendía que derrotar agresivamente a la Sultana Sakura no tendría éxito, era una mujer demasiado inteligente y aun cuando ahora ya no tuviera su hijo al que proteger o entronizar como Sultan en el futuro, seguía siendo la persona con más recursos económicos y aliados a su disposición, estando incluso por encima del propio Sultan Sasuke. Había aprendido mucho de ella y la principal lección era que todo tenia límites y que debía irse con cuidado, sabía que de un momento a otro el dolor o cualquier hecho la haría flaquear y esperaría que pasara, pero no haría nada que sus predecesoras no hubieran hecho, no pensaría en marcar el inicio de su Sultanato con sangre, o al menos hasta la fecha de que su intención no era esa, mucho menos contra la Sultana Sakura a quien si bien despreciaba no pensaba sentenciar muerte por la admiración que siempre le había tenido, claro que decepcionaría a sus aliados que ya estaban comenzando a conformar estrategias en beneficio de ella, pero Takara ya había establecido su propios límites, seguiría las reglas de ese juego y jugaría limpio a partir de ahora, después de todo las jugadas cruciales ya habían sido ejecutadas, ahora solo debería esperar, solo ´debía ser paciente y disfrutar de su ahora triunfo.

-No soy tan tonta, Hayate- discutió Takara para confusión de sus leales aliados, -debemos pensar muy bien nuestra estrategia de ahora en más, enfrentarme disimuladamente a las Sultanas y al Sultan para ver caer al Príncipe Shisui ya fue difícil, pero no me enfrentare a la Sultana Sakura… no ganare- vaticino, suspirando de forma casi inaudible al decir esto, porque no podía destruir de igual modo a su mentora y que la superaba en todo salvo en su ambición y carencia de sentimientos, -esperaremos y aguardaremos, en algún momento tendrá que flaquear- aludió únicamente, conformándose con ello.

La Sultana Sakura era la mayor adversaria de todos aquellos que anhelaban lograr llegar a la cima del poder y aun siendo educada por ella, Takara dudaba poder vencerla, ni siquiera sabía si la oportunidad de enfrentarse decisivamente tendría lugar en algún momento o no, pero si sabía que un modo u otro…ella sería su sucesora.

* * *

Sabía que lo que había hecho era lo correcto como Sultan, si él no permitía que esas decisiones sucedieran claramente llegarían a considerar—como Mito, Mei, Rin y Naoko—que era débil y que fácilmente podía arrebatarle el poder del Sultanato y por el que tanto había luchado en su primer año de gobierno para demostrar que era debidamente digno, por ello es que, regresando finalmente a sus aposentos y escuchando como las puertas se cerraban sutilmente tras de sí, Sasuke intento acallar su conciencia como padre, intento convencerse de que su decisión y motivos para considerarla aceptable serian comprendidos, Takara había pensado que si respaldando las pruebas ya existentes, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo Sakura? Ella era una mujer con un juicio imparcial incomparable, seguramente entendería su motivación para aceptar las pruebas presentadas y que inculpaban fatalmente a Shisui, pero de una u otra forma Sasuke sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía por qué preocuparse de los cuestionamientos que se cernerían sobre el Príncipe Heredero porque Itachi era demasiado joven para levantar polémica, mucho menos estando bajo la tutoría de Sakura, por primera vez y luego de tantos años teniendo que lidiar con la perdida de todos sus hijos, toda la gloria del Imperio y el poder como tal volvía a recaer únicamente sobre su persona como no había sucedido desde la temprana infancia de sus hijos mayores, cuando el mundo entero solo le había pertenecido a él y a Sakura, Takara era fácilmente desechable si la pregunta era esa y lo haría cuando fuera oportuno, pero de momento solo deseaba dejar atrás lo sucedido, deseaba encontrar en paz con su conciencia. Pero había alguien que no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, encontrándose con el Hasoda Basi en el exterior e ingresando en la habitación sin recurrir a ningún tipo de autorización ante el intento de los guardias y Hasoda Basi por detenerla, Izumi se encontró a solo unos paso de su padre que ya supiera o no que se trataba de ella le dio la espalda, sin molestarse en voltear y enfrentarla.

-Sultan Sasuke- nombro Izumi con evidente burla, sarcasmo e indiferencia, intentando ofenderlo de todas las formas posibles para por hacerle sentir lo que ella sentía por su culpa.

La crueldad de su propio padre había hecho que comenzar a agredir a quienes eran su familia, había comenzado a dañar a sus cercanos con motivo de su propia crueldad, eso era obvio, más Izumi no alcanzaba a comprender como es que su propio padre, que se suponía debía velar por el bienestar de su familia como tal, hubiera sido precisamente quien ordenara la ejecución del único hijo que le quedaba y que podría haberlo sucedido como Sultan, no, había elegido dejarle temporalmente el camino libre a Takara y desechar a su propio hijo como si fuera lo más insignificante del mundo, ¿Qué hombre?...No, ¿Qué padre podía hacer algo así?, Ninguno, ni en los Palacios ni en las más humildes moradas, solo él, ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? Izumi no necesito hacer esas preguntas, estaba convencida de que la respuesta para ellas serian que; como Sultan del Imperio había hecho todo eso por el bienestar del Sultanato y la dinastía, así como la continuidad del linaje del Imperio, pero Izumi ya no podía creerle, lo despreciaba con toda su alma, no estaba lidiando con un hombre que estuviera emocionalmente unido a ella y se lo gritaba de todo corazón, ese hombre no era su padre, un padre nunca habría hecho algo como eso contra su propio hijo, solo amaba el poder a tal punto en que sus ojos fueran cegados por la sangre impidiéndole ver quien era aliado y quien era enemigo, una lástima…el inmediato deseo de Izumi era abandonar su presencia para siempre, abandonar el Palacio para ya no volver nunca más, pero no podía ni lo haría porque Mitsuki debía permanecer allí como Visir que era y porque no deseaba alejarse de su madre, estaba decidid a permanecer allí por su madre y su hermanas pero nunca jamás volvería a dirigirle la mirada a ese hombre, al Sultan, a partir de ese momento ella ya no tenía padre y el Sultan había perdido definitivamente a una de sus hijas, no volvería a decir jamás que él era su padre, ya no tenía padre…

-Por fin sucedió lo que quería, ya no hay nadie que se interponga en su camino- celebro Izumi con un tono de voz cargado de resentimiento y desganada por la pérdida que la había hecho llorar hasta cansarse haciendo que su mirada habitualmente limpia se encontrase empañada de lágrimas y rojiza por el llanto, -la fuerza, el poder, el Sultanato, todo es suyo ahora- nombro con igual tono y sin conseguir que sus palabras hicieran que su padre volteara a verla y a Izumi ciertamente le daba igual, él bien podía morir en ese momento y a ella no le importaría porque había matado una parte de ella y de su madre con motivo de su decisión y jamás lo perdonaría y no necesitaba hablar con su madre para saber que ella pensaría igual. -¿A quiénes sacrifico para mantenerse en el poder? Sacrifico a todos mis hermanos por su amor al trono- soltó esta acusación con tanto odio que Sasuke, sin atreverse a voltear, sintió que estaba escuchando a una enemiga que lo odiaba con corazón y alma, sonaba justo como Shisui al momento de pronunciar aquella conjura contra él, no parecía que quien le estuviera hablando de ese modo fuera una de sus hijas, -pero se equivoca al creer que estará en paz, tarde o temprano será su turno también- sentencio, dándole igual lo que pasara con el hombre a quien en el pasado había considerado su padre pero que ahora era nada para ella. -Me quedare por mi madre y mis hermanas, pero no volveré a dirigirle la palabra, jamás, ni aun en su lecho de muerte, hoy ha perdido definitivamente a una de sus hijas- dio a saber dirigiéndose a él de usted en todo momento, porque para ella era un extraño alguien a quien no conocía. Sus palabras satisfactoriamente parecieron obtener una reacción en aquel monarca ajeno a ella y que aprecio temblar por esta última sentencia, pero Izumi no estaba conforme, quería que sufriera como ella sufría y como lo haría su madre cuando supiera lo que había hecho. -Este es el castigo que Kami le ha dado, dicen que todos los tiranos mueren solos- pronuncio con veneno, sintiéndose infinitamente mejor al decir cada una de estas palabras.

No necesitando de ningún tipo de respuestas y dándole de igual modo la espalda a su padre es que Izumi se volteó y encamino hacia las puertas bajo aquella solemne imagen como la hija de la Sultana más poderosa en la historia del Imperio. Esas palabras resultaban lo más hirientes que Sasuke pudiera haber escuchado en su vida, ni siquiera la conjura de Shisui lo había herido así porque no había cumplido su promesa y en si tenía justificación pero Izumi…jamás había esperado esas palabras de ella, no de aquella niña que lo había idolatrado tanto y que ahora parecía odiarlo, volteo justo cuando ella se hubo detenido frente a las puertas, dándole la espalda como había hecho él hacia tan solo unos momento atrás; Tenerla bajo el mismo techo que él sabiendo que lo odiaba era mil veces peor que dejarla partir creyendo que en algún momento futuro lo sucedido fuera a quedar en el pasado, era vivir siendo consciente de que su actos afectaban a quienes eran importantes para él, ¿Cómo hacer eso? Volteando lentamente su rostro hacia su padre, Izumi tuvo un ligero atisbo de duda al no ver al Sultan en esa profunda mirada ónix, solo veía a su padre que en silencio parecía pedirle que lo perdonara, pero no podía hacerlo, lo que había hecho no merecía perdón alguno. Claro que se trataba de su padre, sangre de su sangre y parte de su existencia, no existiría de no ser por él pero no podía perdonarlo, hacerlo significaría aceptar que Shisui había merecido el tipo de muerte a la que lo habían condenado y esa era la mentira más grande que Izumi podría haber concebido en su vida, era una Sultana, hija de la Sultana Sakura y como tal tenía un orgullo al que aferrarse, no iba a ceder a menos que su madre lo hiciera y dudaba que eso sucediera, si se asemejaba tanto a su madre como Izumi sabía que era…ni una ni la otra podrían perdonarlo nunca, tolerar estar bajo el mismo techo y respirar el mismo aire que él; sí, pero no más.

Ninguna hija deseaba odiar a su padre, pero Izumi si lo hacía y no podía ni quería perdonarlo.

Tantas veces había considerado en el pasado a su madre como una mujer fría, una mujer que en ocasiones parecía anteponer el poder por encima de los lazos familiares creyendo que el prestigio era lo único importante pero el tiempo y el sufrimiento le habían hecho ver a Izumi que su madre sufría por las pérdidas vividas y que únicamente deseaba obtener el mejor futuro para su hijos e hijas, era una madre que aun viendo que su hijos eran adultos continuaba prefiriendo velar incondicionalmente por sus vidas que precian resultarle mil veces más importantes que la propia, era una mujer que nunca había deseado nada para sí…pero su padre a quien había considerado un héroe en el pasado ahora era un tirano, él siempre había defendido la autoridad que poseía y el Sultanato, en sus inicios con normalidad hasta que eso continuase una y otra vez, deshaciéndose incluso de Rai a quien había considerado una amenaza a su poder ya que la Sultana Naoko había planeado derrocarlo y poner a Rai en el trono, motivo por el que sin reparar en la verdadera lealtad de Rai es que el Sultan había permitido su ejecución, exactamente el mismo caso de Shisui en esta oportunidad, solo que ya no podían hacer nada, solo aceptar lo sucedido y decidir qué hacer consigo mismas individualmente pero no más, claro que ellas no eran un peligro para el Sultanato a ojos de la gente por la debilidad que aparentaba su sexo pero de un u otra forma serian parte importante de las decisiones que continuasen cobrando importancia, sus esposos sostendrían sus posiciones y Naruto…Naruto que amaba tan sinceramente a su madre se encargaría de protegerla aun a costa de su vida y ocupar el lugar del Sultan en su vida, porque luego de descubrir lo sucedió claramente daría por terminado ese amor tan falso y que en lugar de protegerla la había condenado desde el principio.

Ignorando su titubeo y con abrumadora y dolorosa indiferencia, Izumi le dio la espalda y abrió por su cuenta las puertas, abandonando la habitación sin voltear a verlo otra vez, no tenía padre; estaba muerto para ella.

* * *

Había múltiples maneras de sentir alegría en el Imperio teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ese Palacio solo parecía estar destinado a evocar sobre su habitantes soledad, opulencia y ambición, con el tiempo y la experiencia acumulada sobre si habían hecho sabia a Sakura que había rendido a amar sus problemas y aprender de ellos como debía ser, calificando que hechos de su vida eran un error y cuales una bendición de la que se debía o podía permitir disfrutar, pero su día a día era alegre o un poco feliz cuando menos por la presencia de quienes amaba, sus hijas y nietos a quienes adoraba contemplar. Le había tomado años llegar a considerarse a sí misma una mujer hermosa y esto ciertamente aún estaba a debate en su mente, al menos, pero sus nietas…Kami, cada vez que las veía era observar a rosas sin par con colores exóticos y belleza incomparable que florecían más y más con el pasar del tiempo y para mejor por supuesto. Era un error sentir predilección por un miembro de su familia en particular como lo era la inmensa cercanía que tenía con Hanan que era consciente de su enfermedad cundo no lo hacían el resto de su hijas, y lo mismo sucedía con su nieta Naori, la hija de Sada, pero Sakura tenía motivos para actuar así porque esa niña era su viva imagen o lo que recordaba de si en el pasado; fuerte, no bajaba la cabeza ante nadie, muy inteligente e inocente al mismo tiempo y férrea practicante del protocolo, —como no sucedía con las hijas de Izumi; Kohana y Hana—con un halo angelical sobre si y un valor semejante al de una leona a quien nadie conseguía amedrentar, ver eso en los miembros de su familia le hacían sentir que cuando ya no estuviera podrían continuar sin ella, debía ser así porque el doctor C había ratificado que le quedaba aproximadamente un año y medio y dos a lo mucho, lo cual claramente limitaba las cosas que podría hacer puesto que su condición empeoraba día a día.

Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana en sus soberbios aposentos junto a su hija y su nieta, la Sultana Haseki contemplo con fascinación el rostro de su nieta predilecta que si bien solo contaba con diez años ya daba claros indicios de ser una mujer muy hermosa en el futuro, volviéndose su orgullo. La curvilínea figura de la Sultana Haseki se encontraba elegantemente ataviada con un vestido de seda y satín color negro de rebajado escote corazón, perfectamente detallado a su figura, cerrado en el centro del corpiño por seis botones de diamante que iban desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, así como de falda inferior ligeramente ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad; la falda superior, los lados del corpiño y las mangas ceñidas a las muñecas—cerradas interinamente por dos botones de diamante—estaban estampadas en encaje cobrizo bordado en los contornos con hilo de oro y emulando sobre la tela un patrón de flores de cerezo engarzadas con el emblema de los Uchiha y por sobre las mangas se encontraban un par de lienzos de seda que conformaban hombreras y que oscilaban a lo largo de los lados de los brazos dándole un aspecto muy elegante, lo esperable de ella, por supuesto. Su largo cuello lucia desprovisto de joyas, resaltado aún más por sus rizos rosados que se encontraban prolijamente recogidos tras su nuca para exponer con mayor facilidad la corona de oro ribeteada en ónix y que formaba contornos de rosas y flores de cerezo a juego con unos pendientes de oro en forma de hamaca que sostenían diamante ónix a juego con la tela de su vestido. Sentía que ya no tenía algo que enseñarle a esa niña de aspecto inocente pero con inteligencia insuperable, más deseaba hacerla fuerte para que no pasara por lo mismo que ella, si—Kami no lo quisiera—se veía forzada a lidiar con los golpes que traía la vida.

-Naomi, cariño- sonrío Sakura, besando la mejilla de su nieta, -cada día estás más hermosa- elogio observando orgullosamente la angelical faz de la joven Sultana.

-Nadie es más hermosa que tú, abuela- corrigió Naomi que se consideraba insignificante ante su abuela, la mujer más poderosa sobre aquel orbe llamado mundo.

No podía considerar como menos que gloriosa a su hermosa abuela que era la mujer más poderosa sobre la tierra y a quien Naomi aspiraba emular algún día. Acorde con su edad y figura es que la joven Sultana portaba unas femeninas galas de seda y gasa rosa claro—casi blancas—de inocente escote corazón, de hombreras levemente abullonadas que continuaban en mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se abrían en lizos de gasa para exponer los brazos y con falda de dos capas; el centro del corpiño, las hombreras, mangas y al falda inferior estaban estampadas en diminutos e infinitos puntos y figuras de encaje cobrizo oscuro que repicaba flores de cerezo separando el centro del corpiño de los laterales y distribuidas parcialmente en esas aras de la tela creando un contraste infantil pero muy agradable. Sus largos rizos rosado se encontraban perfectamente peinados en un sutil recogido que sostenía una diadema de oro con diamantes rosa incrustados y que hacia caer su melena libremente tras su espalda, resaltando un par de pequeños pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima en consonancia a la cadena de oro con diamantes y cristales engarzados que sostenía un dije que replicaba el contorno del emblema los Uchiha y en cuyo interior se encontraba un diamante en forma de lagrima, obsequio de su adorada abuela. Se veía a sí misma en el espejo de la mujer más poderosa del mundo y aun cuando no pudiera lograrlo, ansiaba ser cuando menos su reflejo o sombra, deseaba ser perfecta a sus ojos y sabiendo que siendo ella misma la hacía feliz y a sí misma, su madre se lo había enseñado.

Mas si alguien que igualmente lucia hermosa era la hija predilecta del Sultan del mundo y que guardaba tanta similitud con su progenitora salvo por el color de cabello y ojos que había heredado de su padre pero que la hacía lucir extraordinariamente seria y digna en su imagen, como toda Uchiha. Su esbelta figura se encontraba engalardonada por unos ajuares de inspiración gitana de rebajado y ajustado escote corazón en cuyo borde estaba bordado en hilo de oro para replicar flores de cerezo, perfectamente detallado a su cuerpo en cada curva con mangas gitanas semitransparentes con parciales y diminutos estampados de flores de cerezo hechas en hilo de oro y detalles multicolor ajustadas a la muñecas pero levemente holgadas a imagen de la chaqueta superior—hecha de igual material—de tipo corso sin mangas, con tirantes y de profundo escote redondo bajo el busto y hasta las caderas cuyos contornos y parte de la superficie se encontraba igualmente estampado con el mismo patrón, contrario a la falda que era completamente lisa y carecía de adorno, detallando sutilmente el contorno de sus piernas bajo la tela. Su largo cabello azabache se encontraba peinado en una cadenciosa cascada de rizos que caían libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura con base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba lirios, lilas y orquídeas con diamantes engarzados que brillaba contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Concordaba completamente con su hija Naomi, cada día pensaba que su madre era más y más encantadora, todos lo pensaban, no existía nadie tan hermosa ni jamás lo haría.

-Dice la verdad, madre- justifico Sarada, creyendo indeleblemente en su progenitora.

-Verdades hay muchas- destiño la Sultana, no deseando otorgarse más honores que todos aquellos que el pueblo y el mundo ya parecían darle.

La actual Consorte de Francia, _Konan_ , le había enviado cofres con joyas, sedas, encajes y oro así como una larguísima carta en que agradecía sus respaldo como mujer que era mientras su esposo el rey Nagato se encontraba enfermo y muy grave según parecía provocando que abundaran aún más las intrigas en la corte donde su hijo de cuatro años, el Príncipe Sasori era el único heredero para el trono de Francia. Obviamente Sakura sabía lo difícil que era para una madre—siendo extranjera además—proteger a un hijo, por lo que no había dudado en escribirle a su lejana amiga aconsejándola de no dejarse llevar por el poder porque eso envenenaba a los necios y era mejor ser precavida al respecto, más estaba convencida de que como madre que era Konan podría ejercer apropiadamente su rol de Regente de un reino como lo era Francia si el actual rey moría, y ya fuera así o no, el pequeño calificado hasta ahora como Sasori XIV—si asumía el trono—seria oficialmente catalogado como rey a los trece años, como dictaban las leyes y entonces todo habría de seguir su curso, más Sakura continuaría apoyando a la corte Francesa como ellos hacían igualmente con ella. Claro que los cofres con oro y joyas serían destinados a la caridad como siempre hacía, no le gustaba acaparar una fortuna para sí misma, menos cuando el tesoro Imperial y la corte rebosaban de lujo; no estaba dispuesta a dormir tranquila mientras le pueblo pudiera padecer penurias, haría que hubiera trabajo para todos en los territorios del Imperio y que las madres pudieran educar debidamente a sus hijos, que todos pudieran subsistir, su vida estaba volcada a que otros fueran felices sin importar que ella no lo fuera, en especial _su tesoro_ , su Shisui a quien se juraba libertar de su enclaustramiento en el momento oportuno, anhelaba que llegara ese día.

-Yo solo conozco una- sonrió Sarada, acariciando los largos rizos de su hija antes de alzar la mirada hacia su leal doncella y amiga. -Chouchou, lleva a Naomi a sus aposentos, y pídele a Boruto que me espere- indicó, recibiendo un inmediato asentimiento a modo de respuesta.

-Si, Sultana- reverencio Chouchou.

Según Boruto le había hecho saber, pensaba cenar con su padre, Naruto, cena que si no se equivocaba ya debería de haber terminado, por no hablar de que ya era hora de que Naomi durmiera para asistir con su incantable puntualidad a las lecciones diarias, y ella de igual manera debía acudir junto a su esposo y esperarlo y recibirlo como acostumbraba a hacer; claro que en el pasado, antes de conocer a Boruto, había sentido que había sido feliz junto a su pequeño hijo Izuna, pero no lo había sido en realidad porque no había sabido lo que era ser amada incondicionalmente, pero actualmente su vida de casada era tan satisfactoria que Sarada no podía emitir critica alguna, o al menos no de carácter negativo. Ahora solo tenía a Naomi para hacerle compañía, hacia medio año—mientras Hayami se había encontrado embarazada—es que su hijo había contraído matrimonio con una joven llamada Suzume, hija de un respetable gobernador del Imperio y que se había retirado, legándole la gobernación de Takigakure—una de las provincias más hermosas del Imperio—a Izuna que según tenia informado cumplía excelsamente con su labor, enorgulleciéndola y aún más por la noticia—que le había llegado esa mañana—de que pronto y por primera vez seria abuela porque Suzume tenía un tres meses de embarazo. No importaba si él tenía diez o cien hijos, siempre consideraría a Izuna su niño, su primogénito, por lo que le había enviado una respuesta inmediata casi ordenándole que visitar el Palacio Imperial luego del alumbramiento—en cuanto hubiera transcurrido el prudencial tiempo de reposo post-parto, por supuesto—para permitirle conocer a su primer nieto o nieta. Sonriéndole a su madre como temporal despedida, ya que la alcanzaría pronto, Naomi se levantó del diván junto a su abuela a quien abrazo afectuosamente, su único deseo era ser una buena hija para su madre y su padre que la adoraba, pero también soñaba con cumplir cada expectativa que su abuela tuviera de ella y sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

-Adiós abuela- se despido Naomi, rompiendo el abrazo y sonriéndole en todo momento.

-Buenas noches- sonrió Sakura acunando el rostro de su nieta y besándole la mejilla.

Agradeciendo infinitamente este gesto tan afectuoso y sonriéndole radiantemente, Naomi se sujetó ligeramente la falda del vestido reverenciando apropiadamente a su abuela y retirándose junto a Chouchou sin llegar siquiera a darle la espalda a su abuela que le sonrió hasta verla desaparecer en el umbral de las puertas que hubieron sido abierta y cerradas casi en el acto. Cada vez que veía a un miembro de su familia siendo tan genuinamente originales entre sí, y ahora además conociendo la noticia de que Izuna seria padre; sentía que tenía ánimos para lo que fuera, no importaba que el tiempo pesara sobre ella, no lo sentía, era como si Kami le otorgara fortaleza para pasar sus días junto a quienes amaba y la amaban a ella y quizás eso era lo que debí ocupar su mente, no la tristeza de continuar llorando a quienes había perdido, más tratándose de una costumbre tan marcada y personalmente instaurada por años resultaba muy difícil quitársela de encima a esas alturas. Observando con silente orgullo la partida de su única hija, Sarada se sostuvo ligeramente la falda del vestido irguiéndose del diván y sonriéndole a su madre que hubo centrado su total atención en ella que era la más parecida a ella de entre todas sus hijas y que la enorgullecía por su honestidad, ambas comunicándose de forma casi sensorial entre madre e hija solo fue contemplada por Tenten que permanecía de pie junto al diván cual guardiana, conducta que Sarada no entendía pero suponía que era simple preocupación y lealtad indeleble, motivo por el que era tan alabada.

-Madre, me retiro, no quiero dejar esperando a mi esposo- rio Sarada, complacida de su vida como mujer casada y de todos los aspectos de su propia familia. -Saluda a Shisui de mi parte- pidió, entrelazando su manos con las de su madre y lamentando no poder acompañarla a visitar a su hermano esa noche, pero si se comprometía a hacerlo otro día.

-Lo haré, iré en unos momentos- prometió Sakura, ansiando poder pasar tiempo junto a su hijo, sin importar cuando fuera.

Tenía planeado hacer que los miembros del ejército—Spahi y Jenízaro—leales a ella o no, fueran informados de su deseo y de las pruebas que ella tenía de la inocencia de Shisui y que les expondría esperando poder obtener el apoyo de ellos y de uno de los eruditos más respetados; Genma Shiranui Pasha que era su representante personal y asesor, porque estaba más que dispuesta a lo que fuera para liberar a su hijo, ya fuera Sultan o no, eso no le importaba, pero si probar su desconcierto e inocencia de los cargos de que se le imputaban injustamente, para conseguir que fuera liberado y restituido como Príncipe de la dinastía Uchiha que era, aunque fuera exiliado cuando menos pero no planeaba permitir que corriera un destino incierto, pero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera necesario—eso y más—con tal de garantizar su seguridad y que estuviera feliz. Las puertas se abrieron sorpresivamente desde el exterior permitiendo el abrupto ingreso de Eri que lucía notoriamente agitada. Su figura se encontraba ataviada por unas sencillas galas violeta claro de alto y riguroso escote en V, así como de mangas holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los codos para exponer sus brazos, y falda de dos capas de gasa superpuestas una sobre la otra para mayor movilidad pero que eran casi imperceptibles con motivo de la presencia de la chaqueta superior y que manifestaba un ligero tinto borgoña, de aspecto rugoso pero muy elegantemente bordada en hilo de igual color, de mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos, escote levemente más bajo y redondo que se cerraba por ocho botones de oro—cuatro a cada lado paralelamente decorados a los lados por un margen dorado en horizontal—hasta la altura del vientre donde la tela se abría para crear una especie de falda superior. Sus largos rizos castaño dorado, algo desordenados por la carrera emprendida, caían fluidamente sobre sus hombros, adornados por una diadema de oro conformada por cadenas y con amatistas en forma de lagrima y que sostenía un largo velo violeta claro que oscilaba tras su espalda perfectamente en consonancia con su vestimenta. Estaba temblando de angustia propia y lamentando el fin que había tenido el Príncipe Shisui, pero era su deber estar ahí e informar a la Sultana Haseki el infausto acontecimiento y que casi la tenía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sultana…- jadeo Eri, recordando el protocolo y reverenciando debidamente a ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué sucede, Eri?, ¿Por qué entras así?- cuestiono la Sultana Haseki, sobresaltada por la abrupta aparición de la Kalfa.

-El Príncipe Shisui…- titubeo Eri, forzándose a sí misma a continuar ante la aterrorizada expresión de la Sultana Haseki y su hija, -el Sultan Sasuke permitió su ejecución, Sultana- confeso tristemente, bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos ante los irrefrenables deseos que sentía de llorar.

Reacciones había muchas en el mundo y todo era distinto dependiendo de quien se hablara, Sarada por su parte sintió que el aire no le hubo llegado temporalmente a los pulmones por la impresión y angustia que evocaba semejante noticia y que la hubo dejado completamente helada, y haciéndola llevarse una mano al centro del pecho en un mudo gesto que casi parecía emular el dolo de su propio corazón y que la hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos, incluso Tenten perdió el color de las mejillas de solo escuchar esas palabras tan desgarradoras y que todos habían orado por largo tiempo que nunca fueran pronunciadas, pero la reacción más incierta fue la de la Sultana Haseki en quienes todos fijaron disimuladamente su atención y que si bien se sintió traicionada como nunca con aquella noticia, no permitió que el miedo o el dolor cubriera su faz ni ninguno de sus actos que haría de ahora en más porque no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, más si abriéndole la puerta a la ira que casi hizo brillar sus ojos cuya mirada se endureció por completo y que la hizo respirar pesadamente, apretando los labios y los dientes. Ante la atónita mirada de todas se hubo dirigido con andar agresivo hacia su escritorio donde reposaba una daga que había llegado entre los obsequios franceses, considerada la mejor arma para protegerse a sí misma y con un filo que garantizaba la muerte instantánea y que sostuvo antes de encaminarse decididamente hacia las puertas siendo apresuradamente seguida por Tenten que temió lo que pudiera hacer, negándose a abandonarla. Los jenízaros fueran de la habitación la observaron anonadados más Sakura no reparo en nada, sin voltear ni una sola vez a ver a nadie, mucho menos a Eri o a Sarda que la observo con total preocupación por lo que pudiera suceder, e infinitamente decepcionada por la decisión que su padre había tomado y que la hería profundamente por haber pedido a su ultimo hermano...

-Madre…- llamó Sarada, pensando en seguir a su madre y acompañarla, pero se arrepintió de inmediato.

Había portado una espada, había aprendido a defenderse como si fuera un hombre aun antes de ser una Sultana y si bien ahora se encontraba armada era porque comprendía que el mundo era cruel y donde se debía ser fuerte para sobrevivir, llegando a tener que enfrentarse incluso contra quienes decían ser sus aliados pero que osaban apuñalarla por la espalda siendo el mayor de los traidores su propio esposo, no, el Sultan, alguien sin sentimientos ni piedad, mucho menos lealtad, ni aun al amor que decía tenerle y que no era más que una burda mentira. Aun siendo una mujer se había forjado con salvajismo para luchar contra la crueldad impuesta por todos sus enemigos, perdiendo a sus seres amados por las maquinaciones de seres viles y que la habían convertido en lo que era ahora, una mujer que paneas y conseguía ver fragmentos de su pasado cuando se veía en el espejo. Como administradora del Harem y la corte que era, sus aposentos daban inmediatamente con el pasillo principal del Harem y que hubo transitado con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo, afianzando su agarre alrededor de la daga pero sin perder su avasalladora presencia mientras cruzaba el pasillo cuyo marcado camino de gravilla la llevaría a los aposentos del Sultan a donde se dirigía tan intensa y decididamente bajo la preocupada mirada de Tenten que no pudo hacer más que seguirla como si de una escolta se tratase y bajo un impoluto e inquebrantable silencio mientras las jóvenes que aún no se retiraban a dormir y que estaban en aquel pasillo la reverenciaban respetuosamente, pero y como una nota discordante es que la presencia de Ino-que hubo aparecido en la entrada del Harem—hubo resultado ser la gota que rebalso el vaso que era la paciencia de la Sultana Haseki y que sentía su sangre y piel arder con motivo de su incomparable cólera y que era más que evidente para cualquiera que la viera, por no hablar del arma que sostenía en su mano derecha y que apretaba fuertemente contra su mano, no importándole herirse en el proceso, estaba tan furiosa que una sola gota de su ira bien podía destruir ese Palacio, pieza por pieza e incluso más con solo proponérselo, pero no guardaría silencio, ¡Esta vez no!

-Sultana…– reverencio Ino apresuradamente, anonadada.

-Diles que salgan de mi camino, no quiero ver a nadie—gruño Sakura, furiosa como nadie nunca la había visto anteriormente.

-Si, Sultana- acato la Yamanaka, presta como siempre a sus órdenes.

La frustraba como nunca ver, creer y sentir que quienes se aglomeraban a su paso eran estatuas y lo parecían al permanecer bajas en reverencias respetuosas pero que nada hubieron significado para ella en ese momento y cuya mente se encontraba alejada de todo cuanto la rodeaba, única y decididamente, concentrada en el lugar al que se dirigía con incomparable determinación, llegando a sorprender a quien sea que se encontrara en su camino y que lo manifestase o no. El tono de voz de la Sultana Haseki y toda su imagen hubieron dejado estoica a Ino que de buenas a primeras no supo que pensar, no al verla de esa guisa que no tenía precedente alguno, comparado con su habitualmente perfecto comportamiento desde luego, pero que parecía tener fundamentos y ella no pensaba ser quien comenzara a cuestionar sus decisiones, jamás lo había hecho y esta no sería la primera vez, confiaba en que Sakura tendría razones para comportarse de esa manera y se sabría el porqué, pero no en ese momento. Lo que sea que hubiera sucedido, y grave tenía que ser, había provocado tal metamorfosis—fuera momentánea o no—en la Sultana Haseki que aprecia liberar fuego por sus ojos, un actuar muy inusual en ella que siempre mantenía la compostura e imponía sin falta alguna el protocolo, luciendo casi etérea y alejada de aquellos que tanto la veneraban y que contribuían a enaltecerla, y el caso esta vez no era indiferente de no ser por su propia conducta que por primera vez no tenía comparación alguna pero que solo parecía contribuir a resultar fascinante para las jóvenes que ya inmediatamente tras verla pasar hubieron comenzado a murmurar entre si los posibles motivos de su comportamiento, cosa que enfureció a al Yamanaka, no solo se trataba de la Haseki del Sultan sino además de su mejor amiga, no permitiría ni de broma que—que en momentos así—abundaran los cotilleos, menos aún sobre su magnánima persona.

-Todas, adentro- ordeno Ino inmediatamente, no permitiendo discusión alguna.

Asintiendo a trompicones y sujetándose las faldas de sus vestidos es que las jóvenes hubieron ingresado al Harem siendo apresuradas por lady Ino que contemplo a la Sultana Haseki con preocupación hasta que hubo desparecido, preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado y que la había enfureció así, había pasado años junto a Sakura, pero jamás la había visto actuar de ese modo ni tampoco las jóvenes presentes y que hasta la última de ellas hubieron ingresado en el Harem bajo un silencio total, nadie quería provocar la ira de la Sultana Haseki, no este día en que bien podía ser un ángel, -como consideraban todos que lo era-pero también un demonio…

* * *

Entender a un miembro de la aristocracia era todo un reto teniendo en cuenta que como personas que eran contaban con excentricidades propias de sus honestos sentires como hombres y mujeres que eran, dependiendo de su sexo, por supuesto; más ni aun así resulto nada fácil para Tenten seguirle tan lealmente el paso a la Sultana Sakura cuyo decidido caminar la hacía avanzar a pasos casi agigantados comparada con ella que precia insignificante y menuda a su lado. No sabía que era lo que la gobernar en eso momentos, si únicamente la ira que la hacía sostener duramente la daga contra su mano o la decepción por haber perdido el ultimo halito de alegría en su vida y que la hacía ignorar el cansancio que le provocaba su enfermedad y aún más con motivo de su brusco caminar y que la hacía transitar con inusual apremio los pasillos hacia los aposentos del Sultan bajo al confundida mirada de los soldados jenízaros en el umbral de cada pasillo y que nunca la habían visto de ese modo, por primera vez desde que había llegado al Palacio siendo apenas una adolescente volvía a sacar a la salvaje leona que representaba su carácter y que esta vez no estaba encadenada, esta vez cobraría la vida de quien fuera preciso para o dejar impune la muerte de su hijo y por Kami que sabía que Takara era la instigadora pero no la culpable, todo el peso no recaía sobre ella, eso estaba claro sin importar lo que sea que hubiera hecho, Sasuke había tomado la decisión por su cuenta y lo juzgaría de ese modo, después de todo era el Sultan…pero lo era gracias a ella. Agradeció silenciosamente en cuanto hubo llegado al ala que albergaba los aposentos del Sultan y cuyas puertas finalmente quedaron ante ella, entonces se detuvo y reafirmo su agarre entorno al mango de la daga y avanzo con seguridad hacía las puertas bajo la preocupada mirada de Suigetsu que no supo que pensar al verla…así, parecía un apersona completamente diferente de la Sultana que era y que todos conocían, pero a quien no podría desestimar, jamás.

-¡Abran las puertas!- ordeno Sakura sin importar que tuviera el honor de hacerse presente sin anuncio alguno.

Retorciendo sutilmente por mera inercia y temiendo ir en contra de aquella mujer tanto hermosa como insólita es que los jenízaros hubieron accedido a su orden, permitiéndole ingresar y dejando a Tenten en el exterior, quien se hubo apretado nerviosamente las manos. De pie frente a su escritorio, hasta entonces sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, Sasuke voleo a ver a su esposa, cuya conclusión esperaba fuera totalmente diferente de la que Izumi había hecho hacía solo instantes atrás y que continuaba afectándolo, pero por la fúrica expresión en su rostro; inicialmente y por descarte hubo supuesto—o más bien afirmado—que pensaba igual, cada una de su facciones y el modo en que se detuvo bruscamente frente a él se lo decía, así como el modo en que le sostenía la mirada, impregnada en ira y una emoción extraña que el Uchiha no supo identificar pero que lo hizo sentir como si aquello hubiera sido peor que sus lágrimas, era peor que un insulto. Su hijo, _su Shisui_ , había sido un Príncipe inocente al que sabía Takara había inculpado indebidamente para tener el camino libre hacia el trono como tanto deseaba, pero Sasuke en su estupidez y soberbia no había reparado en la posibilidad y eso era lo que más la enfurecía. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, todos pensaban que podían deshacerse de ella y destruirla, pero a ella nadie podría destruirla, ella haría que todos los traidores pagaran con sangre semejante afrenta, nunca perdonaría a Sasuke lo que había hecho, y disfrutaría cada segundo odiándolo, no volvería a dirigirle la palabra ni a verle a la cara, por sus hijas, nietas y nietos se quedaría en ese Palacio en lugar de partir al Viejo Palacio, pero eso sería lo único que cambiaria, eso y su responsabilidades, él bien podía morir mañana y a ella le resultaría insignificante, quería verlo destruido y la venganza que deseaba solo se cobraría con su ruina porque todo ese Imperio, la gloria del poder y el Sultanato solo le pertenencia a ella, ella habían unificado todo eso y mantenido la estabilidad, ella sustentaba todo y a todos, él solo era Sultan porque ella lo permitía pero a partir de ahora estaba por su cuenta, ya no contaba con su apoyo y jamás volvería a tenerlo, no importaba lo que él dijera, pero aun así lo escucharía, le daría la oportunidad pero ni aun así la convencería de volver a creer en él.

-No puedo creer que hicieras esto- declaro la Haseki, decepcionada y furiosa, -¿En qué estabas pensando? Era tu hijo, nuestro hijo- chillo, apretando los dientes por la frustración

-Era eso o permitir que un loco rigiera el Imperio después de mí- justifico Sasuke, convenciéndose de ello al mismo tiempo. Bajo lentamente la mirada evaluando toda su apostura y aún más la daga que sostenía en la mano y que entonces levanto, sosteniéndola y sin apartar la mirada de él, una mirada cargada de cólera y que Sasuke jamás había visto en ella. -¿Quieres matarme?- pregunto, no sabiendo que pensar, pero para su incredulidad la respuesta fue otra; Sakura volteo la daga apuntándola en su dirección e indicándole a él que la sostuviera.

-Hazlo ya, termina con este suplicio- permitió Sakura, reiterándole con la mirada que no dudase en quitarle la vida. -Perdí a todos mis hijos, no soportare nada más-declaro sinceramente.

-Sakura, razona por favor- desestimo Sasuke, dejando la daga sobre la mesa y casi ordenándole esto.

Lo que ella suponía, lo que exigía que tuviera lugar era la locura más grande sobre la tierra, ¿Cómo podría matarla? Jamás ni aun con tal de sostener en el Imperio pensaría en lastimarla, ella que era lo más importante en su vida, pero necesitaba que ella comprendiera lo que no había sido capaz de hacerle entender a Izumi, Sakura tenía un juicio imparcial y un corazón justo e inocente, confiaba en que ella pudiera entender que las decisiones del estado en ocasiones pesaban mil veces más que sus propios sentimientos como simples seres mundanos y terreno, no deseaba ver esa expresión de ira en su rostro, deseaba poder tranquilizarla, pero no podía hacerlo si ella insistía en ser tan agresiva como el recordaba que lo había sido en el primer encuentro que los había presentado en el jardín secreto. En ese Palacio había vivido los mejores y peores días de su vida por lo que consideraba ese lugar su único hogar; había sucumbido al mor y había tenido hijos a lo que amaba con todo su corazón pero a los que había visto morir uno por uno, ya no quería pagar un precio innecesario pero Sasuke no planeaba liberarla de ello ni Sakura pensaba ser tan ruin como él y mancharse las manos de sangre, ella no era tan desalmada, tenía conciencia y corazón aun cuando él se hubiera empecinado inconscientemente en subyugar a la inocente esclava griega que había sido traída por y para él hasta convertirla de una u otra forma en la Sultana Haseki que era en la actualidad, pero contraria a él, Sakura no olvidaba quien había sido y nunca lo haría, ella recordaba quien había sido y lo que había vivido, su alma había gritado por piedad y nadie la había escuchado, pero aun a pesar de ello continuaba permaneciendo integra y leal al pasado, a su pasado.

-Irracional ¿Te parece acaso la palabra adecuada?- pregunto Sakura, fingiendo indiferencia, -o sería mejor, ¿iracunda, molesta, trastornada, loca, desvariada, manipulable?- enumero con desesperación casi exigiéndole una respuesta para haberla apuñalado por la espalda, ese era el peor golpe que hubiera podido recibir y él lo había hecho a conciencia, ignorando lo que sentiría…sentía. -Anda, di que apelativo me falta- permitió con un ligero y falso deje de compostura. -Te gusta verme sufrir, ¿o no? Mírame, ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es así!- chillo con la voz levemente quebrada por el dolor que la mataba por dentro al haber perdido al último de sus hijos, sosteniéndole la mirada, exigiendo una respuesta del porque le había hecho eso a ella, a su esposa, a su familia.

-Ángel…- nombro, intentando sostenerle las manos para sosegarla y hacerla entender el motivo tras su decisión, pero ella increíblemente aparto sus manos, despreciándolo por primera vez. Este gesto instalo el miedo en su pecho, ella jamás había actuado así, nunca, no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido entre ambos anteriormente y lo aterraba pensar que podía perder a su esposa. -Sakura…perdóname-rogó ante la inaudita mirada de ella que no creyó lo que oía, ¿Cómo tenía el cinismo de decir eso luego de lo que había hecho?, -lo hice para que esta guerra terminara, si Shisui llegaba al trono se perdería todo lo que he hecho, lo que hemos hecho, entiéndelo por favor- rogó, desesperado por hacerle ver que él también tenía un peso que cargar en su conciencia por dicha decisión, pero ella no quería verlo.

Cada vez, hasta la fecha, recordaba a la ya fallecida hechicera Josefa cuando perdía a alguien importante para él; su madre Mikoto, Fugaku, Yosuke, Baru, Itachi, Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y ahora Shisui, pero a pesar de todo no la odiaba, no porque por amor a él es que Sakura había aceptado esa maldición, ese trato, pero eso quitaba el hecho de que Sasuke sintiera la responsabilidad de todas esas muertes; si hubiera llevado consigo a Baru e Itachi a Crimea cuando había partido en aquella campaña seguramente no hubieran muerto, Sakura hubiera podido sostener el estado en su ausencia, Naoko no habría podido creer que podía quitarle el poder ni atentar contra Kagami, quizá Daisuke hubiera muerto de igual modo o no, eso no podía saberlo, pero inevitablemente su relación con Shisui hubiera sido diferente y todos lo hechos que habían tenido lugar hubiera sido una fantasía, eso no podía saberlo pero lamentaba todos esos errores, todo cuanto debí de haber hecho pero que ya era pasado, u algo impensable y que ya no podía cambiar…pero no deseaba que Sakura le diera la espalda; sin ella se sintiera totalmente perdido, ella era la única razón de su vida, lo único inocente sobre la inclemente tierra que conformaba el Imperio y perderla seria su peor temor. Quizás si hubiera ordenado que los verdugos también la mataran, ella estaría agradecida e incluso resignada, eso le hubiera dolido mil veces menos, pero la había humillado y herido de la peor forma posible, había roto con todas y cada una de sus promesas, aun antes de casarse formalmente con él le había prometido que le daría cuantos hijos deseara, que formarían una familia muy numerosa y así había sido pero ahora esa familia estaba destrozada, sus hijos habían muerto y sus hijas lloraban aquella noche por haber perdido a su hermano menor, especialmente Izumi que había sido tan unida a Shisui durante toda su vida, ¿Cómo es que Sasuke no podía entenderlo? El perdón era algo que merecía quien lamentaba profundamente lo que había hecho y que necesitara enmendar las cosas, que comprendiera que su decisiones había sido un error, pero Sasuke solo necesitaba su perdón para sentir que lo que había hecho estaba tan bien como él creía, la necesitaba como trofeo y consuelo, no la amaba, solo creía necesitarla, eso era algo completamente diferente.

-Nunca te perdonare- sentencio Sakura, con indiscutible odio -¿Este Imperio vale la vida de tus hijos? Itachi y Baru murieron por culpa de Mei, Rin y Obito. Kagami y Rai por culpa de las ambiciones de Naoko, y Daisuke por una enfermedad, todos nuestros hijos desaparecieron porque la providencia y el destino jugo con ellos, pero tenías que volverte un monstruo y asesinar a tu propio hijo- detallo, enumerando con dolor a cada uno de sus hijos y que ahora ya no estaban con ella, pero que, Kami mediante; estarían en un lugar mejor, -¿Qué te hace diferente de otros Sultanes?, ¿Dónde está el hombre que conocí?- cuestiono, no alcanzando a comprender en qué momento se había vuelto tan cruel, ahora no podía reconocer al hombre que tanto decía amarla. -Solo veo a un hombre cruel, eres igual que tu padre- culpo con veneno y odio en cada una de estas silabas, sabiendo lo que significaba y no le importaba, quería que él supiera y entendiera el infierno que ella sentía en su pecho porque él le había arrebatado a su hijo y lo odiaba por ello.

Si hoy estaba sufriendo nuevamente y enterrando los momentos felices bajo una pila de pensamientos angustiosos y martirizantes era por su culpa, él era el responsable de todo su sufrimiento, él que había sentido fascinación al verla en una pintura y por lo que la habían apartado de su familia y de su hogar, quizás si hubiera permanecido en su isla griega no sería la poderosa Sultana que era en aquel Palacio, pero hubiera sido feliz, estaba convencida de ello, más si hoy sufría era por él, porque su ira incontrolable cegaba su corazón y sus decisiones perjudicaban a quienes decía amar; a él, a ella y a sus hijas…no se daba cuenta ni quería aceptarlo pero estaba luchando consigo mismo y estaba perdiendo, el Sultan y no él hombre era quien estaba gobernando sus acciones y su insensibilidad lo estaban arrastrando a un abismo del que—si no se libraba a tiempo—nunca podría salir y al que acabaría arrastrando al Imperio entero, pero ella no permitiría que el Imperio cayera en la decadencia, evitaría eso cuando menos, pero no su caída, ya no tenía por qué protegerlo de nada, nunca más lo haría, si había elegido la soledad; pues bien, ahora debía seguir solo, ya no la tendría a ella para apoyarlo ni decirle que estaba bien o que estaba mal. Una de las primeras lecciones que había aprendido como Príncipe era que un Sultan no debía rendirle explicaciones a nadie, era al sombra de Kami y cada una de sus órdenes debía ser aprobada sin cuestionarse, pero también en base a las experiencias vividas como Príncipes que se había jurado—al subir al trono—que nunca sería un Sultan cruel, que derogaría el fratricidio y dejaría un camino seguro para que sus hijos pudieran vivir en paz, pero había tenido razones para permitir que Rai muriera, porque otros lo hubieran empleado como una amenaza contra el Sultanato y Shisui había sido declarado culpable por los miembros de ambos ejércitos, el pueblo y los eruditos, ¿Cómo podría haber impedido esas muertes? No, no quería creer que hubiera acabado por convertirse en un gobernante tan cruel y tirano como lo había sido su padre, tan desconsiderado…pero quizás la realidad siempre había estado frente a él y únicamente él no había deseado verla, porque tal vez nunca le había importado y porque su egoísmo lo había guiado y ahora veía las consecuencias de sus propios actos y elecciones, sus malas decisiones…

-Sakura…- murmuro Sasuke, incrédulo, deseando no creer que ella hubiera llegado a tal conclusión, negándose de igual manera a creer que, como Sultan, había cometido un error. -Lo hice porque era lo mejor para el Imperio- justifico finalmente, creyendo en ello.

-¿Lo mejor para el Imperio, dices?- repitió Sakura sarcásticamente, aún más molesta por su respuesta. -Yo tuve que evitar la caída del Imperio aun antes de que naciera el primero de nuestros hijos, cuando estabas enfermo, siempre he llevado esta carga sola- evidencio, satisfecha de poder aludir ese pasado en que de haber tomado mejores o diferentes decisiones hubiera creado un futuro muy diferente del que ahora tenía lugar, -¿Sabes cuantas veces he estado a punto de morir para proteger tu asquerosa vida? Si no fuera por mí no habría un Imperio que gobernar, ¿Y tú quieres convencerme de lo que es mejor para el Imperio?- cuestiono ofendida en su orgullo como mujer ante lo que él creía que era mejor y que no era en lo absoluto lo que ella consideraba pertinente ni muchos menos apropiado. -Vas a escucharme bien, ¡Yo soy el Imperio!- esclareció haciendo chocar su puño cerrado contra el centro de su pecho, manifestando finalmente y como nunca hacia donde se dirigía su lealtad y dedicación. Sujetándose ligeramente la falda del vestido y encaminándose con la dignidad que tanto la caracterizaba hacia las puertas, Sakura se detuvo; por fin había sido sincera y debía reconocer que se sentía mejor consigo misma. -Ya no me considero más tu esposa, tú ya no eres mi esposo, estás muerto para mí- sentencio, volteando su rostro para verlo, porque esa sería la última vez que lo tendría tan cerca, nunca más acudiría a su presencia sin importar lo que pasara, -debes saber que si alguna vez tocas a mis nietos, si llegas a hacerles lo mismo que le hiciste a Shisui, te quitare la vida con mis propias manos- amenazo con un tono de marcado odio en su voz, dando por terminada aquella conversación.

Estampando sutilmente los nudillos de su mano contra las puertas, que se abrieron de par en par, la Sultana Haseki y aun esposa del Sultan ser marcho sin volear ni una sola vez, dejando desolado y de piedra a Sasuke que por primera vez y habiéndola escuchado hablar de ese modo hubo reconocido que la mujer que había abandonado la habitación y su presencia ya no era una aliada, estaba determinada ser su enemiga si hacía falta y no había poder en la tierra o en el cielo que alterara su decisión; había perdido a su esposa por culpa de sus propias decisiones, su mayor temor se había convertido en realidad y solo él tenía la culpa…

El odio rencor de una mujer no podía no podía ser puesto a prueba porque únicamente mediante ello ya se podía crear una torrente de sangre y una guerra inimaginable, pero la Sultana Sakura no era alguien cruel y ello sosegó tanto al Hasoda Basi como a los escoltas jenízaros que la hubieron reverenciado. Los primeros paso de la Sultana Haseki tras abandonar los aposentos del Sultan y siendo lentamente seguida por Tenten, continuaron estando cargados de ira mientras se alisaba distraídamente la falda del vestido, posicionando sus manos bajo sus costillas en un intento por respirar mejor y más profundamente, y antes de llegar a darse cuenta siquiera es que su guerrillera imagen de odio se transformó en la tristeza que tanto habla contenido, las lágrimas hubieron comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas y antes de lo imaginado-ya fuera por ella o Tenten-se encontraba sollozando con palpable dolor, habiendo perdido todo cuanto podía haber sido motivo de alegría en su vida hasta al menos ese día. Cada paso que daba era una tortura, lo veía y lo sentía, sentía que el aire no le llegaba los pulmones, sentía esa punzada en el pecho pero de manera inusual y diferente a como había sucedido con anterioridad, con un dolor inimaginable y que la hizo menguar lentamente en su andar bajo la atenta mirada de Tenten que no hubo desistido en seguirla por su propia seguridad, notando lentamente como sus pasos regios y dignos se habían lentos y adormecidos casi torpes…entonces y como si de una fuerza descomunal se tratara, Sakura sintió que definitivamente ya no podía respirar y que apenas conseguía distinguir el entorno que la rodeaba, llevándose una mano a la frente por el mareo que comenzó a sentir con más velocidad ante el pasar de los minutos, pero entonces fue demasiado tarde. Lealmente, Tenten se sujetó al falda para cruzar los paso que la distanciaban protocolariamente de la Sultana Haseki, sujetándola de los hombros apenas y se desplomo, pero el peso de ambas en conjunto hubo resultado un peso que se desplomo sobre el suelo, más Tenten no permitió que la cabeza de la Sultana Haseki chocar contra el suelo, acunándola en su regazo y asaltando a los guardias jenízaros en el umbral del pasillo y que apresuradamente acudieron a ayudarla.

-Sultana- zarandeo Tenten, nerviosa y aún más al ver el filo hilo de sangre que hubo manchado los labios de la Sultana Haseki. -Traigan a un médico, por favor- urgió, conteniéndose para no llorar.

El sufrimiento con que ella estaba cargando era demasiado grande.

* * *

 _Las puertas de sus aposentos se hubieron cerrado tras su retorno a sus aposentos, más eso ni nada que perteneciera al mundo podía importarle de ahora en más, ya nada tenía un valor, lo había perdido todo, ninguno de sus hijos seria Sultan porque hora seguramente se encontraban en un lugar mejor, no tenía un propósito de cara al futuro, no le importaba a nadie en aquel sucio mundo, nadie la necesitaba realmente y eso solo acrecentaba la tristeza e impotencia que sentía por permanecer atada a aquella vida que no deseaba continua padeciendo y por la que no guardaba afecto alguno, habiendo perdido todo cuanto podía haber significado algo en su vida, ¿Cómo sentir calma por al menos un instante, era imposible? Lentamente y con una pesadez palpable es que hubo avanzado en dirección hacia las escaleras en cuyo barandal se apoyó al ascender, pero nada en su apariencia ejemplificaba a la poderosa mujer que era y tampoco se sentía así, era como si sobre ella únicamente se cerniera una tragedia insostenible y cuya carga la martirizara y destrozara más y más por dentro a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Las doncellas que resguardaban las puertas de su habitación la hubieron reverenciado al abrir estas, permitiéndole pasar, pero nada conseguía animar a la desdichada Sultana que ingreso en la habitación ignorando e sutil chirrido de las puertas que se cerraron tras suyo, no supo de dónde pero nació el inconsciente deseo de contemplar si todo lo vivido había minado como reía en su persona, lo que la hizo avanzar en dirección hacia el enorme espejo veneciano de marco de oro que se encontraba empotrado contra la pared._

 _ **-Contrarias a lo que tú haces, niña, nosotras no soltaremos lágrimas, ni romperemos a llorar. Todo esto es una cuestión de supervivencia.**_

 _Observándose frente al espejo, viendo únicamente a una mujer on mirada vacía e inocua…recordó las palabras de Mito sobre que el deber o responsabilidad de una Sultana y todo cuanto debía de tolerar, en aquellos primeros días en el Palacio por supuesto que no lo había entendido, su propia juventud e inexperiencia le habían impedido tal cosa, pero ahora y cargando sobre si con la experiencia de la perdida, el sufrimiento y la política de años de regencia podía ver que Mito quizás no había sido una villana como ella había imaginado, quizá ambas si se asemejaran porque sus destinos había conducido a lo mismo, a ver como quienes amaban desaparecían, Indudablemente habían tenido mentalidades e ideales opuestos, pero era mucho más fácil empatizar desde el sufrimiento y la perdida antes que de cualquier otra cosa. Pero ya no podía retractarse de nada cuando había hecho, solo podía contemplar el pasado con nostalgia ante un pasado que de poder revivir hubiera cambiado por completo, pero eso no podía hacerse, era imposible. Daba igual el pasado ahora, ya nada tenía solución y decidió aceptarlo pese a su propio dolor, pero algo le impidió a Sakura hacer tal cosa…alguien que se encontraba de pie tras suyo, junto a su reflejo en el espejo y que la hubo congelado en su lugar ante lo que estaba presenciando._

 _-¿Recuerdas ese día?- pregunto la joven a su espalda, contemplando el reflejo de la Sultana Haseki que se veía sumida en los recuerdos._

 _Volteando lentamente para comprobar que sus ojos no la engañaban, Sakura hubo de reconocer que había imaginado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, y aún más luego de haber lidiado con tanto le sorprendía no haber sucumbido a la locura más lo que estaba contemplado en aquel momento superaba toda cordura…a sí misma, n a la Sultana poderosa que todos alababan y amaban sino a quien había sido en su pasado, veía frente a si a su reflejo más joven, a la misma joven griega que había pasado apenas unos meses en el Palacio cundo había descubierto que esperaba al primogénito del Sultan del mundo. Su juvenil y menuda figura de aspecto inocente pero femenino era cubierta por unas sencilla galas blancas de escote entre redondeado y corazón, cerrado por cinco botones que iban desde el escote a la mitad del vientre, falda de una sola capa hecha de seda y ribeteada en gasa así como mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas y abiertas para exponer los brazos; por sobre esta galas se hallaba una chaqueta de seda ribeteada en gasa, sin mangas y de profundo escote en V cerrada a ala litad del vientre y abierta bajo este como si de una falda superior se tratase y cuya tela estaba estampada en hilo plateado y cobrizo para replicar el emblema de los Uchiha en los hombros, paralelamente en los costados del pecho, en el lado derecho de la cadera y en puntos explícitos de la falda, así como en la espalda. Su cabello rosado conformaba una larga melena de rizos que caían prolijamente tras su espalda en una sencilla trenza mariposa que hacia resaltar una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada con diamantes ámbar sobre su cabeza y a juego con unos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima, todo sobre si representaba inocencia. Lucia igual que…igual que a noche en que había enfrentado a la rebelión, la noche en que había decidido dedicarse al amor y vender su suerte para que Sasuke sobreviviera, su propio reflejo era una muda tortura de quien había sido y ya no era, no se veía a sí misma en esa joven cargada de inocencia e ingenuidad, veía a alguien que casi le resultaba ajena, inalcanzable y ahora Sakura solo se sentía miserable, mundana y banal._

 _-Eres tú…- reconoció Sakura, sorprendida así como mortificada por lo que quizá representaba._

 _-Ven conmigo- indico la griega, alzando su mano e indicándole que la sujetara._

 _Una inmediata duda asolo la mente de Sakura, si aquello era correcto ya que desde cierto punto de vista no tenía lógica alguna, pero por al menos esa ocasión y sujetando su mano de la de aquella que representa su pasado es que Sakura confió en que lo que se sucediera no sería peor de lo que ya había vivido, eso era seguro cuando menos, aunque de ser conducida a la muerte lo agradecería y mucho. La joven griega, teniendo una expresión triste y pacífica al mismo tiempo; le sostuvo la mano y le indico que la siguiera en dirección hacia las puertas de madera en la esquina contraria a la terraza y que permanecían cerradas, sabía lo que allí había pero necesita que ella lo viera por lo cual lentamente abrió las puertas de par en par, ingresando primero y luego indicándole que hiciera igual. Ingresando en la habitación y siendo seguida por su homóloga, Sakura reconoció inmediatamente aquel lugar porque entraba todos los en él días para elegir que joyas y vestidos lucir para cumplir con su rol como Sultana Haseki, pero en esa oportunidad hubo contemplado con mayor libertad todo cuanto ahí había y que le pertenecían solo a ella; paredes tapizadas en encaje esmeralda bordado en hilo de plata, repisas con piezas de oro y reliquias dignas de cualquier ambicioso coleccionista, mesas repletas de coronas de todos los colores, tamaños, diseños y joyas, cofres con pendientes y brazales, pescantes de los que pendían collares y percheros atestados de vestidos, cofres llenos de oro y joyas que destinaría a la caridad y pedestales de oro que sostenía retratos, algunos cubiertos por lienzos y otros al descubierto, la joven griega se acercó a uno de los que permanecía cubierto y cuyo lienzo de encaje color negro hubo quitado, rebelando una pintura que Sakura jamás recordaba haber visto ni para la que hubiera posado, en ella estaba su familia; Baru e Itachi de pie tras ella que permanecía sentada sobre un elegante diván purpura, cargando en sus brazos a Izumi y Shisui que apenas y eran bebés, sentado a su pies—a la izquierda—se encontraba Daisuke con una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro, junto a él y sonriendo estaba Sarda que reposaba su infantil rostro entre sus manos con Rai junto a ella, y sentadas a la derecha de ella estaban Mikoto y Shina que se abrazaban entre sí y a Kagami que sonreía radiantemente. Era una imagen tanto hermosa como triste porque ahora podía comparar esos días felices con el actual presente y que no era más que una triste sombra._

 _-Cuando llegaste a este Palacio y aceptaste ser una Sultana te prometiste a ti misma que engrandecerías este Imperio y que protegerías a tus hijos hasta el final, con tu último aliento- aludió la joven pelirosa con un tono de voz indiferente pero dulce a la vez, -¿Acaso has mantenido esa promesa?- cuestiono sin perder su tranquilidad, volteando a verla con la mirada empañada de tristeza. -Itachi, Baru, Kagami, Rai, Daisuke, y ahora…Shisui- nombro con un ligero matiz de dolor ante lo que significaba cada una de esas pérdidas._

 _-Yo no quería que esto pasara- admitió Sakura tristemente, decepcionada consigo misma._

 _Recordaba su primera promesa; que haría que sus hijos vivieran la paz que ella no había podido conocer, que ellos pudieran ser felices y dichoso, por ello había dado su esfuerzos para encontrarles compañeros de vida conque formar familias y tener vidas propias para que ya no tuviera que vela por ellos sino contemplar con orgullo los hombres y mujeres en que se habían convertido…pero esa promesa no había podido cumplirse, en lugar de ello había tenido que proteger a su hijos y ver como aliados a quienes consideraba su familia perecían irremediablemente convirtiendo es promesa feliz en una pesadilla. Nunca había deseado ese final para ella, ni mucho menos para sus hijos, aunque eso ya no importaba mucho porque ya no podía proteger a sus niños, solo podía desear de todo corazón que el momento en que se reuniera con ellos llegara y pronto, solo una promesa se había hecho realidad y era la que Naoko había hecho tras la muerte de Rai; Sasuke le había quitado todo cuanto había amado en su vida y ahora solo una vez de haber considerado que sería feliz junto a él en ese Palacio, nunca había tenido posibilidad alguna para serlo, claro que el amor era motivo para ver esa prisión de oro y joyas convertirse en un Palacio, pero esto se deshacía cuando el amor era el motivo de infelicidad para alguien, como era su caso. Claro que aquella joven comprendía su sentir, más aun cuando había sido el propio en aquellos felices y primeros día en el pasado; dedicarse amar a Sasuke y a formar una familia numerosa, poder ser—aun con el deber y las responsabilidades del Sultanato como tal—padres cualquiera que pudieran demostrarles amor a sus hijos, pero esos días tan felices habían durado poco tiempo y todo había acabado desmoronándose de una u otra forma porque ahora su hijos estaban muertos y toda la ingenuidad, orgullo e inocencia que hubiera tenido era ahora un recuerdo triste, porque le habían arrebatado esa inocencia y la habían convertido en una mujer que ya no tenía la animosidad para enfrentare a nadie, habían destruido su voluntad, sus deseos de vivir y su alegría._

 _-Lo sé, solo querías protegerlos y al Imperio, y la única forma en que podías hacerlo era encomendando sus vidas a la providencia y al Sultan- contesto la griega empáticamente porque su propia juventud reflejaba la época en que había creído en esa posibilidad, pero ya no, sus ojos no reflejaban el amor que le había profesado tan intensamente a Sasuke en aquella época, ahora lucían opacos, tristes y vacíos porque ahora comprendía a donde la había conducido aquello.- Pero el propio Sultan, el hombre a quien dices amar, fue quien arruino sus vidas y la tuya- añadió por motivo de la decepción que significaba que el amor considerado de cuento no fuera más que una espantosa pesadilla que le había arrebatado todo y a todos en su vida, minuto a minuto. -Los condenaste y a ti-culpo sin remordimiento alguno._

 _-¿Y tú qué sabes?, ¿Qué?-gruño Sakura, ofendida por semejante reproche, no porque considerara que era cierto, sino porque no quería creer que ella tuviera algo de culpa, no cuando quien únicamente había perdido era ella. -Tú vivías en la inocencia, en el amor y la tranquilidad, mientras que yo tuve que sacrificarme, perdiendo a todos a los que amaba, nunca pude elegir- comparo, defendiéndose peo no obteniendo reacción alguna puesto que su homóloga solo la observo con indiferencia. -Tuve tanto a mi alcance pero siempre estuve sola, desde el primer día en que tuve que anteponer el Imperio. ¡Nadie estuvo a mi lado!- chilló con la voz quebrada, cansada de haber tenido que pasar por tanto._

 _-Podrías haber peleado- contesto la joven pelirosa con obviedad, -podrías haber intentado huir, quizá hubieses muerto pero sacrificaste tu destino por un hombre no valió la pena, ¿o sí?- pregunto, ya conociendo de antemano la respuesta. -El mismo hombre que amabas es un Sultan tirano, es como cualquier otro hombre, no es diferente de nadie y tu ilusamente sacrificaste todo en tu vida por él, ¿Y él?, ¿Acaso cambio su vida por ti? No- contesto viendo bajar la mirada a la Sultana Haseki que debía aceptar que parte de todo eso ya lo había entendido desde hace tiempo, pero quizás no su propio grado de culpa en ello. -Él te arranco tu inocencia, eso era todo lo que te quedaba, lo que representaba quien fuiste y seguías siendo-pronuncio dolida por las consecuencias que ello había traído. -Eras la favorita de tu padre, la primogénita de tu madre, la mejor amiga de tu hermana pequeña, eras feliz en tu isla, donde la brisa mecía tus cabellos y donde solo se respiraba paz, donde fuiste verdaderamente feliz, y por un hombre lo perdiste todo- narro viendo tristemente como toda su vida había discurrido de un sufrimiento a otro, siempre había girado en el mismo eje; la perdida. -¿En qué te convertiste, Sakura? Te olvidaste de tus hijos, te convertiste en una asesina- desdeño con un desprecio tal que hubo dejado a Sakura de piedra._

 _Ella había permitido tal maldición que había acabado por ser la sentencia de su hijos, ella había elegido el amor por el Sultana un por sobre sus hijos, ella había permanecido impotente mientras le arrebataban la inocencia, esa arma que debía haber sido ante las adversidades se había convertido en un puñal que había herido a todos a quienes amaba, como madre no había podido proteger a sus hijos y como amiga no había podido proteger a sus aliados que habían muerto pensando en ella, ella que era su consciencia podía ver eso y despreciaba de todo corazón la mujer y Sultana Haseki en que se había convertido, era todo cuanto aquella joven griega había desaparecido llegar a ser, le repugnaba esa visión de sí misma porque lucia diferente y pensaba diferente. Nunca había deseado transitar ese camino sola; había esperado que Sasuke, sus hijos y sus hijas estuvieran junto ella a cada paso pero nunca había existido esta opción, la habían obligado a ello, habían intentado empañar su consciencia que afortunadamente había mantenido, así como su piedad, pero le habían destrozado la inocencia con que había llegado al Palacio y que había prometido mantener como un escudo, cada vez que había intentado hacer bien las cosas le habían propinado golpe tras golpe, herida tras herida hasta convertirla en lo que era ahora; una mujer que estaba decepcionada de sí misma y de su pasado, pero no podía creer que la culpa recayera totalmente sobre ella, no podía creer que la causante de las muertes de sus hijos no fuera sino ella, ¿Cómo podía serlo? Había hecho todo por protegerlos aun a costa de su vida, esa no era una posibilidad siquiera…no podía serlo._

 _-No, no, yo…- intento discutir Sakura, aunque no sabía si era correcto, pero no quería creer que ella tuviera toda la culpa._

 _-Abandonaste a tus hijos, eres una asesina- interrumpió la joven griega avanzando lentamente hacia ella, acortando más y más a cada momento la distancia que las separaba, -¡Asesina!, ¡Asesina!, ¡Asesina!- repitió a modo de condena que hicieron retroceder a Sakura por el miedo que sentía a aceptar la realidad._

Esa insistente visión, la voz en su cabeza y todo lo demás hicieron abrir los ojos Sakura que respiro pesadamente, reconociendo la habitación en que se encontraba; su habitación. Cuando una persona reconocía un error debía aprender de ello pero en su caso ya era demasiado tarde, aun cuando reconociera—y lo hacía—que tenía culpa de la muerte de sus hijos y de todos cuanto amaba no podía cambiar nada, solo podía llorarlos, especialmente a su tesoro; a Shisui a quien no había podido proteger, debía de haber estado ahí para él e impedir que los verdugos lo mataran pero o lo había hecho. La noche en que Itachi había muerto no debería haber abandonado el Palacio, así él no hubiera muerto por las intrigas de Mei y Rin, no había permanecido en el Palacio cuando Baru había muerto de otro modo quizá le hubiera evitado morir como lo había hecho y quizás habría podido protegerlo, no había velado más por Kagami el día en que había muerto ni había tomado las precauciones necesarias para mantenerlo a salvo, no había intentado que Rai huyera como había pensado hacer para salvarlo, y no había estado lo bastante al pendiente de Daisuke para haber evitado la enfermedad que había acabado por cobrar su vida. Sentía asco de sí misma, había fallado en cada oportunidad y ahora podía verlo, pero—ahí, levemente recostada sobre el diván junto a su tocador—solo le quedaba llorar, ya no podía cambiar ese pasado que la torturaría hasta su último día. Izumi se paseó nerviosamente por la habitación, no sabiendo que hacer mientras esperaba que su madre reaccionara; cuando Yugito le había dicho que su madre se había desmayado tras haber confrontado al Sultan, Izumi inmediatamente temió lo peor y había acudido a sus aposentos a toda prisa sin importarle nada más, mucho más tranquila en cuanto el propio doctor C le había garantizado que estaba bien. Nadie nunca la había visto tan furiosa como se había comportado y eso Tenten e incluso lady Ino lo atestiguaban, su madre había sido quien había sobrellevado la peor parte del golpe. Los pensamientos de Izumi se interrumpieron en el acto, volteando ver a su madre apenas y escuchó un casi inaudible quejido de dolor que provino de sus labios, así como Tenten permanecía de pie junto a las puertas.

-Sultana- acudió Tenten, inmediatamente.

-Madre- se preocupó Izumi, situándose junto a ella lo más pronto posible, arrodillándose a su lado.

No existía dolor ni en el cielo ni en la tierra que pudiera compararse al dolor que una madre podía sentir al contemplar impotente la desgracia de sus hijo y que le habían sido arrebatados uno por uno, sin contemplación, porque el deber de los hijo o lo esperable de ellos era que sobrevivieran sus padres, pero he resultar en lo opuesto…el mundo se volvía un infierno y eso era precisamente lo que Sakura estaba padeciendo. Siempre había comprendido lo triste y vacía que había sido la vida de Shisui, por eso había sido tan cercana a él, por ello desde que había sido un bebé lo había mantenido cerca de su corazón y protegiéndolo del mundo con sus brazos y su amor, había hecho todo por él, hasta la más insignificante de las cosas, pero ni aun su amor de madre había podido protegerlo, o había sido lo suficientemente capaz de evitar la muerte de su tesoro, de su Príncipe. _Kami, ¿este dolor tiene un final?, ¿Disminuirá o continuara así por el resto de mi vida? Kami…¿Por qué me hiciste padecer este destino?, ¿Por mis pecados? De ser así; toma mi vida, yo cometí esos pecados, yo soy la maldita, la pecadora…mi hijo era inocente, deberías haberme matado a mí, no a mis hijos, ¡No ellos!_ Ahora solo le quedaba ferrarse a esos momentos felices vividos y que no regresarían, pero por Kami que cumpliría algo; sus nietos, aun cuando Itachi fuera manipulado por Takara, él, Hashirama y Sasuke sobrevivirían y serían los Sultanes que gobernaría ene le futuro, todos y cada uno de ellos, la sangre no volvería manchar los muros del Palacio el odio ya no volvería a dividir a los hermanos, quizás ella no pudiera vivir para presenciar aquella época que ya vaticinaba que tendría lugar en el futuro, pero si lo harían sus hijas y eso era más que suficiente, más no menguaba su dolor y la verdad que ahora entendía, la culpa de tener sobre si todas esas muertes y saberse responsables de todas y cada una de ellas.

-Mi hijo…soy una asesina- sollozo Sakura, devastada.

Con la mirada empañada de lágrimas al escuchar esto, Izumi se levantó del suelo y sentado junto a su madre a quien abrazo, calmando su propio dolor en el proceso, esa era la mayor mentira del mundo, su madre no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había sucedido, su madre solo era una víctima…

* * *

 **PD:** dbería ahber ctalizado ayer, lo sé, pero decidí alargar este capitulo ya que **no volveré a actualizar** - **no se si lo haga este fin de semana, por las fiestas** - **hasta enero** (primera o segunda semana) porque a partir de la próxima semana **iniciare los nuevos** **fics** que tengo previstos como **regalo para ustedes** , así que comenten cual quieren que inicie de la lista que ya tengo-además de los que confirmo iniciar-u otro que tengan en mente :3 como siempre espero ser capaz de satisfacer sus expectativas :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, prometiendo actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" durante esta semana:3) así como a **Asch** (cuyas palabras aprecio, disculpándome por haber tenido que matar al personaje de Shisui pero esa necesario), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que las aportaran, **-antes de navidad porque entonces tengo penado iniciar nuevas historias y el tiempo se habrá acabado-** recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Hechos Históricos:**

 **-La Muerte del Saltan Ibrahim I-Principe Shisui:** tras **el encarcelamiento del Sultan en los Kafer** , este no hubo dejado de gritar y llorar durante días y noches,causando tal revuelo que inicio una protesta para liberarlo, pero ni los Spahi ni Jenizaros estaban de acuerdo con ello así que presionaron a la **Sultana Kösem** que **se negó a matar a su hijo** , pero en cuanto **el Sheik al Islam hubo dado su aprobación** , evidentemente la decisión ya no estuvo en sus manos, volviéndose incapaz para evitar **la muerte de Ibrahim que la noche del 18 de agosto de 1648** , asfixiado por un lienzo de seda alrededor de su cuello por verdugos que no deseaban pero **tuvieron que asesinarlo forzosamente**. **La Sultana Takara** crea **pruebas falsas** mediante sus aliados en el ejercito Spahi lo cual consigue firmar la **sentencia de muerte** del **Príncipe Shisui** , **cuya aprobación** de ejecución **no recayó realmente en el Sultan Sasuke** que si bien la secundo no fue quien la hubo ordenado, pero aun así los propios verdugos y soldados hubieron tenido que **cumplir forzosa e injustamente** con esta sentencia.

 **Personajes** **Históricos**

- **Ana de Austria-Konan de Francia:** fue infanta de España por ser hija de los **reyes Felipe III de España y Margarita de Austria-Estiria** , y **reina consorte de Francia y de Navarra** por su matrimonio con **Luis XIII** , fruto de este matrimonio nació el famoso Rey Sol, **Luis XIV de Francia**. fue **reina Consorte de Francia** y esposa del **rey Nagato** que murió en 1643, por lo que su pequeño hijo Sasori de cinco años hubo sido coronado rey, teniéndola a ella como Regente de la nación, desde **1643 a 1651**.

 **-Luis XIV de Francia-Delfin Sasori de Francia:** llamado « **el Rey Sol** » o **Luis el Grande** fue **rey de Francia y de Navarra** desde el **14 de mayo de 1643** ( **desde los cinco años** )hasta su muerte, con casi 77 años, en **1715**. Es el heredero al torno francés e **hijo del rey Nagato y la reina Konan** , sera coronado rey pese a su evidente juventud tras la muerte de su padre, dentro de medio año

 **Fics proximos (com** **enten cual quieren que inicie :3):**

- **Operación Valkiria** (comenzare a publicarlo entre la ultima semana de diciembre y primera de enero)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada, portada ya hecha)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (comenzare a publicarlo la ultima semana de diciembre)

 **-Cazadores de Sombras: Los** **Orígenes** (historia ya visualizada, con prologo y portada en proceso)

 **-El Clan Uchiha** (comenzare a publicarlo la ultima semana de diciembre)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada y la portada ya hecha)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (comenzare a publicarlo entre la ultima semana de diciembre y primera de enero)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con la portada y el vestuario)


	50. Chapter 49

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 49

 _1644/2 años después_

Luego de la muerte del Príncipe Shisui, el Imperio Uchiha había experimentado grandes cambios. Claramente el sol se ocultaba y volvía a aparecer en el horizonte con absoluta normalidad, más ya nada era igual, la Sultana Sakura había cambiado por completo, llevaba dos años sin cruzar palabra alguna con el Sultan, no acudía a su presencia cuando él la llamaba, ya no participaba de la política y su propia salud iba en un declive preocupante para todos pero nadie sabía que era exactamente lo que le sucedía, la única que podía saber algo era la Sultana Hanan pero ni ella ni la Sultana Aratani decían nada. Si la motivación para Takara tras la muerte de Shisui era ser política o socialmente más importantes no había conseguido gran cosa porque la Sultana Sakura seguía siendo el centro de atención de todo el Imperio, su salud delicada ya no le permitía acudir cada vez a su fundación o a la revista de tropas del ejército jenízaro, pero eso no le quitaba merito sino que incluso permitía que algunas personas de condición baja o miembros del ejército de su entera confianza entraran al Palacio y hablaran personalmente con ella, había modificado su actuar pero seguía siendo la misma mujer llena de bondad que velaba por el Imperio Uchiha y una abuela amorosa que adoraba a sus nietos Itachi, Hashirama y Sasuke ya que lamentablemente el pequeño Rai había muerto de tifoidea hacia solo un año provocando que Hayami fuera exiliada al Viejo Palacio donde, según se decía, vivía bajo el más absoluto desconsuelo, algo lamentable a decir verdad. Las Sultanas Mikoto y Sarada hubieron recorrido con parsimoniosa lentitud el camino hacia sus aposentos, apenas y habiendo regresado al Palacio tras encargarse separadamente de cumplir las funciones de su madre; Mikoto pasando revista y distribuyendo la paga al ejercito Jenízaro y Sarada encargándose de la fundación de su madre.

El tiempo era una medida indeleble, se suponía que su paso habría de hacer envejecer a las personas que poblaran la tierra más a sus treinta y ocho años continuaba siendo una de las mujeres más bellas de la historia del Imperio Uchiha y quizá su mayor don para serlo era asemejarse tanto físicamente a su madre y compartir la misma sangre griega que parecía ser un bálsamo que evitaba le peso material de las adversidades. Gloriosa en su prolijo andar, la Sultana Mikoto portaba un sencillo vestido burdeo claro de recatado escote alto y redondo perfectamente calzado a su figura, falda de una sola capa levemente ribeteada en seda para mayor movilidad y mangas ceñidas a las muñecas, cerradas al interior por dos botones de oro; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de tafetán fino para no resultar pesado, igualmente burdeo claro solo que con estampados de hilo cobrizo que replicaban flores de cerezo por sobre la tela, de profundo escote en V cerrado casi bajo el busto por cinco botones de oro hasta la altura del vientre, creando una especie de falda superior y de mangas holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los hombros. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca resaltando el largo de su cuello desprovisto de joyas innecesarias ante la prominente corona de oro en forma de capullos de rosa, orquídeas y jazmines ribeteada en diamantes ámbar en una estructura tanto hermosa como colosal y a juego con un par de pequeños pendientes de cuna de oro y diamante en forma de ovalo con un rubí homólogo en su centro. Al caminar, manteniendo una expresión tan indiferente un rosto, cualquiera fácilmente podría catalogarla como alguien insensible, pero no lo era, simplemente había vivido tanto como para aprender a que el dolor que sentía su corazón no pudiera ser exteriorizado, porque de no ser así...habría sido carnaza para sus enemigos hacía ya mucho tiempo, quien era débil en el Imperio…desaparecía.

-Si permitimos que Takara gane más influencia en el Harem, todo se descontrolara- aludió Mikoto, camuflando su preocupación bajo una máscara de inquebrantable frialdad, -nuestra madre ya no tiene la fuerza de antaño, y no podemos permitirnos una guerra dentro del Palacio- menciono parcialmente para si por lo preocupante que le resultaba la salud de su madre.

Se suponía que, por todo lo hecho, debería de odiar a su padre o condenar todo cuanto había hecho, creyendo que estaba bien…si, Sarada condenaba lo que su padre había hecho como algo infinitamente reprochable e imperdonable que solo Kami tendría a bien perdonar, pero no podía odiarlo, porque eso significaría odiar a su madre e igualmente odiar una parte de sí misma y de sus hermanas y difuntos hermanos, porque todos eran parte del mismo Imperio bajo el cual se habían forjado y que de igual modo los había hecho diferentes entre sí, tanto positiva como negativamente. Caminando amenamente junto a su hermana mayor, la Sultana Sarada portaba un hermoso vestido esmeralda de escote corazón calzado su figura a la perfección, especialmente ceñido bajo el busto para hacer evidente su esbeltez, el centro del escote era decorado por un broche vertical de oro con dos perlas en el centro, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta superior jade oscuro de escote bajo y redondo que se situaba bajo el busto, sin mangas, un borde de hilo de oro enmarcaba el escote y creaba una margen del centro del corpiño que estaba decorado por una serie de cuatro hileras d dijes diamantes—compuestos por tres dijes—situados horizontalmente pero en sucesión vertical. Finalmente y por sobre la chaqueta se hallaba un bolero de mangas ajustadas con una larga cola que se encontraba prácticamente pegada a la chaqueta por sobre el vestido, el bolero estaba decorado por encaje crema bordado en hilo de plata y ribeteado en diamantes en los costados, hombros y cuello, así como en los bordes de la larga cola y en el borde de las mangas, creando muñequeras. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos, adornado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica que replicaba una estructura con base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba rosas y jazmines con diamantes engarzados sobre si y que brillaban contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima. Intentaba no exteriorizar su preocupación por la delicada salud de su madre, más en su mente se planteaba mil y un cuestionamientos a fin de intentar ayudar a su progenitora que cada vez aparecía menos en público, aislándose de todos.

-Es como volver a los días de Mei y Rin- comparo Sarada con su mente apneas y rozando a realidad, parcialmente más concentrada en sus pensamientos y propias cavilaciones.

-No deberíamos pensar así, no nos hace bien- aconsejo Mikoto que si bien se contradecía elegía anteponer el bienestar emocional de sus hermanas por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

No era buena recordando ese pasado en particular, su carácter y valor como mujer y como Sultana se habían forjado en esa adversidad donde había aprendido a reconocer que la crueldad se había hecho parte de ella y que su experiencia perdiendo a su hermanos Baru e Itachi la había marcado profundamente, apenas y habiendo sido una adolescente en esos días. Igualmente su madre había recibido unos de los golpes más fuertes en su vida, aprendiendo a fortalecerse a sí misma y a sus hijos que habían aprendido lecciones valiosísimas, pero considerando desde siempre a su madre como una mujer fuerte…Mikoto actualmente sentía mucho miedo por ella, ya no era la misma mujer desde la muerte de Shisui, claro que continuaba siendo hermosa, insuperable, dulce, amable, valiente y fuerte…pero era como si ese brillo especial en sus ojos se hubiera apagado para siempre, su inocencia había desaparecido para siempre y únicamente existía un responsable; el Sultan. Pero siguiendo lo que su madre les había enseñado, ni Mikoto ni ninguna de sus hermanas—salvo Izumi que había establecido su odio desde la muerte de Shisui—había entablado una enemistad declarada, lo trataban con respeto y seguían siendo lo debidamente cercanas a ellas que debían serlo pero sin perdonar sus faltas y ya estableciendo—mentalmente-de antemano, con quien estaba realmente su lealtad. A regañadientes, Sarada asintió únicamente, pero igualmente alejada de la realidad por su mente que se desvivía analizando todo cuanto debía hacer ahora que contaba con más responsabilidades sobre si como Administradora del Harem y representante de la fundación de su madre que ciertamente no se encontraba bien.

-Nuestra madre sufrió otro desmayo ayer- recordó la pelirosa pro solo obteniendo silencio de su hermana que asintió únicamente, meditabunda, -el doctor C la reviso y repite que está bien- añadió, no sabiendo si catalogar esto como cierto dado lo habituales que eran estos desmayos.

-No lo está, no sé qué es lo que tiene, pero no debe ser algo bueno- protesto Sarada de forma inmediata, reprendiéndose por la agresividad expresada en su tono de voz, -ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se ha desmayado este mes, por ello es que intento alivianar sus responsabilidades ocupándome del Harem en su nombre- se corrigió, hablando ya más calmadamente. -Le sugerí a nuestra madre, restringir el acceso de Hiroshi y los sirvientes del séquito de Takara, idea que acepto indudablemente-aclaro para entera satisfacción de su hermana mayor.

-Buen plan- acepto Mikoto, sonriendo ladinamente aunque solo de forma momentánea, -afortunadamente Hanan se mantiene junto a nuestra madre, ella es nuestro respaldo en el peor de los casos- intento tranquilizar a su hermana, aunque dudaba que eso sirviera de mucho tanto para Sarada como para sí misma.

Siendo tan parecida a su madre, Sarada había aprendido a una edad temprana a ser capaz de reconocer cuando es que su madre estaba bien y cuando no y actualmente de lo que menos gozaba era una salud de la que enorgullecerse, ocultando su salud frágil e intentando aparecer lo menos posible en público o abandonar el Palacio, contando con el apoyo del doctor C que aparentemente guardaba secreto co respecto a lo que la hacía permanecer en dichas condiciones…más Sarada sabía que su madre estaba enferma, resultaría absurdo no darse cuenta de ello luego de las modificaciones hechas a su habitual rutina, además de los escasos síntomas que presentaba y que no podían ser ocultados. Siendo la hija predilecta de su padre y tan cercana a él, Sarada tenía que lidiar con su insistente preocupación al no saber de la real condición de su propia Haseki que desde la ejecución de Shisui no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni tampoco a acudir a su presencia, ni bajo una orden. La Sultana Sakura incluso había presentado la petición de retirarse al Viejo Palacio, pero el Sultan no lo había permitido ni los burócratas que tan acostumbrados estaban a lidiar con ella que si bien actualmente ya no participaba de la política, continuaba siendo un icono prominente tanto para el Sultanato y la sociedad Imperial como para el pueblo que se desvivía elogiándola y creando títulos históricos o nombres para enmarcarla permanentemente en la historia. Deteniendo su andar provocando que su hermana igualmente cesara el suyo, así como sus doncellas tras ambas, Mikoto profirió un suspiro de cansancio y muy bien camuflada preocupación; amaba a su madre más que a nada en el mundo, pero así como la amaba comprendía perfectamente que la vida ya no tenía un sentido para ella, estaba muy enferma, lo sabía sin importar que su madre no lo dijera, lo presentía, su corazón se lo decía cada vez que estaba frente a ella y se desvivía por—al igual que Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan—alivianar sus labores en espera de hacerla sentir mejor, pero en ocasiones no podía evitarse lo inevitable. Haber pasado por tanto…era comprensible para Mikoto si su madre finalmente deseaba entregarse a la muerte, no había tenido una vida dichosa, quizás nunca había sido realmente feliz en vida, pero quizás si lo fuera en la muerte y de ser esto correcto, Mikoto no deseaba obligar a su madre a continuar viviendo una vida que continuase martirizándola, no podía pensar en el prestigio o en el Imperio y decirle a su madre que hiciera lo mismo, no porque su madre había vivido incansablemente por ello, habiendo perdido a todos sus hijos y seres queridos hasta ese día. Había limites que simplemente nunca podrían cruzarse…ni tampoco debía intentarse hacer tal cosa, era absurdo.

-No podemos exigir nada, Sarada, eso hasta yo lo sé y me duele admitirlo- suspiro Mikoto finalmente, levantando la mirada hacia su hermana que únicamente apretó los labios al comprender el sentido de sus palabras, - nuestra madre ha visto y experimentado lo peor de la vida, no es justo pedirle que siga en este mundo- le hizo ver, manteniéndose estoica sin importar que la lastimasen sus propias palabras al creer en esa posibilidad.

-Lo sé, pero nos despediremos de ella cuando Kami lo decida, no antes- contradijo Sarada, sin perder la esperanza.

No quería perder la esperanza, no quería creer que su madre; esa mujer tan hermosa, fuerte e inquebrantable…estuviera viendo sus últimos días, pero la verdad solo Kami la sabia y ante eso no existía dispensa alguna, todos deberían aceptar el futuro, fuera cual fuera…

* * *

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!

Todos cuantos se encontraban en la sala del Consejo Real hubieron bajado la cabeza en cuanto las puertas se hubieron abierto, dando paso al Sultan que sorpresivamente hubo hecho acto de aparición siendo que algunos había creído que ese día asistiría a la reunión, pero nuevamente los sorprendía a todos. El Sultan avanzo dignamente hacia el trono Imperial donde ocupo soberbiamente su lugar bajo la atenta mirada de los Beys Pashas y Visires así como su nieto Itachi que desafiando su autoridad y siguiendo las indicaciones de Takara se encontraba presente pese a que Sasuke aun lo considerara demasiado joven como para participar de los asuntos de estado. Observando críticamente a todos los presentes desde su trono, el Uchiha portaba una simple túnica color negro, de cuello alto y mangas ajustadas, y por sobre esta un soberbio Kaftan gris azulado oscuro de aspecto arcaico y militar, decorado con piezas de plata a modo de hombreras y que cerraban el Kaftan a la altura de su abdomen, con mangas hasta los codos—exponiendo parte de la túnica—con unas mangas posteriores que oscilaban hacia el frente como largos lienzos en los costados de sus brazos, brindándole una imagen imponente al igual que el efecto que recreaba el marcado y grueso cuello que ocupaba gran parte del frente, y—desde luego—la corona Imperial que tan alabada era y que se adaptaba su soberbia imagen sin demasiado esfuerzo, siendo parte de él. Estoico y frió cual tempano de hielo, Sasuke le indico con la mirada a su nieto que se acercara, orden que Itachi no oso siquiera cuestionar, situándose frente a al soberbio gobernante del Imperio.

-Abuelo- reverencio Itachi respetuosamente.

-Itachi, puedes retirarte- determino Sasuke sin más, confundiendo y decepcionando a su nieto por esta decisión, -tú presencia no es requerida en esta reunión- sosegó más por meras apariencias que deseo propio.

-Pero, abuelo, yo quería quedarme y…-intento protestar el Príncipe Heredero recibiendo una intimidante mirada de parte de su abuelo, lo cual lo hubo hecho sentir nervioso, silenciándolo de ipso facto si palabra alguna de por medio. -Como ordene, Majestad- acato, reverenciándolo antes de proceder a retirarse.

La partida del Príncipe Heredero hubo discurrido sin demasiada importancia salvo para Hayate Gekko y Deidara Pasha que hubieron sido silenciosamente observados por Kakashi, Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki, por supuesto que las hostilidades había continuado con el pasar de los años y si bien el Sultan había tomado decisiones cuestionables en opinión de ellos…su lealtad estaba con el Imperio y on nadie más, razón suficiente para oponerse a todo cuanto intentara modificar la Sultana Takara. El Príncipe Hashirama apenas y era un par de meses menor que el Príncipe Itachi y, muy contrario a él, mantenía un perfil bajo, negándose a asistir a las reuniones del consejo hasta que el Sultan lo considerara pertinente, demostrando así su vasallaje; a decir verdad Itachi nunca había conseguido aprender el protocolo de la corte y demostrar lealtad como lo harina Hashirama o Sasuke y el punto disyuntivo era que Takara, su madre, era la influencia negativa que le hacía creer al Príncipe Heredero que seguir sus propias ideas y comportarse con arrogancia era lo correcto cuando en realidad era lo opuesto; la sumisión y lealtad empedernida eran algo más apreciable en un Príncipe, alguien que se reservara su opinión para si en tanto fuera necesario y se dedicara a acatar la voluntad del Sultan como lo haría cualquier súbdito en general pero que gozaba de un título elevado que lo hiciera independiente…en cierto modo. Ya era tiempo que Takara entendiera las diferencias entre superioridad y lealtad, y Sasuke se lo haría ver, su paciencia para con esa niña insensata había llegado a su fin, por su soterrada influencia había cometido errores de los que no se enorgullecía en lo absoluto, pero quitarse culpa sería igualmente absurdo; estaba en la situación que estaba por sus propios errores, pero como Sultan no podía autocalificar que estaba bien o que está mal, su imagen como soberano era lo importante no sus propios deseos.

-Majestad, perdone que lo diga, pero ¿Por qué excluye así al Príncipe Itachi?- se aventuró a cuestionar Hayate, defendiendo desde luego los intereses y la posición de la Sultana Takara dentro de la familia Imperial. -Es como si negara su poder- añadió como critica pero sin enfatizar esto realmente.

-Además, es una afrenta grave a nuestras costumbres es inaceptable- discutió Deidara igualmente.

-No aprenderé lecciones de ustedes- silencio Sasuke con infinita tranquilidad y para satisfacción de sus aliados presentes. -¿Acaso han olvidado quien gobierna este Imperio? De ser así, cometen un grave error- el silencio era respuesta suficiente, ya fuera por obra de sus aliados o de su enemigos. -¿Es que me creen estúpido para no saber que lo que pretenden es quitarme el trono? Primero destronarme y luego ejecutarme, ¿No es así?- cuestiono abiertamente y co cierto grado de tranquilidad ante la incredulidades su aliados que no podían creer lo que oían, y el silencio de Hayate y Deidara solo parecía comprobar las palabras del Sultan. -El deseo que tienen de quitarme del medio los hace cometer errores- se burló, jactándose con su indeleble superioridad del temor que conseguía continua evocando en sus enemigos. -He visto muchas eras, he gobernado este Imperio, mi muerte no permitirá que nada cambie, ténganlo por seguro- determino, consiente de la importancia y arrogancia en sus palabras, pero no era arrogancia sino seguridad.

No era arrogancia lo que nacía de él sino certeza, porque había dedicado su vida al Imperio que le había sido legado por nacimiento, había dejado atrás sus ideales de esperanzadora paz y se había enemistado incluso contra su esposa con tal de cumplir con su rol como se suponía que hiciera, sabía que muchas de sus decisiones eran polémicas pero era su deber actuar de ese modo para evitar que una guerra civil afectase a la dinastía en el futuro o al Imperio en su totalidad. Continuaba amando a Sakura pese a saberse odiado por ella, matar un amor como el que ambos habían y continuaban sintiendo era lo más imposible que podía existir, pero la continuidad del Imperio como tal no les pedía su opinión al momento de exigirles tomar decisiones que pasaban por encima de su moral y criterio. Sakura había mantenido su conciencia y él no, esa era la diferencia decisiva entre ambos, Sasuke había aprendido con el pasar de los años que aun cuando se ganara el temor de sus súbditos que lo llamaban " _Sasuke el cruel_ ", era su deber como soberano el Imperio Uchiha hacer valer las leyes del Imperio que habrían de ser el mantra que guiaría a los próximos gobernantes, había perdido a todos sus hijos pero señalando el modelo de soberanos y Príncipes que deberían ser los miembros de las siguientes generaciones para así evitar la ley del fratricidio derogada por él. Poco podía decir para remediar los involuntarios golpes que le había dado emocionalmente a su esposa y sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría hacer que Sakura lo perdonara, pero mientras aún les quedara vida que vivir, Sasuke intentaría remediar las cosas entre ambos y últimamente lo intentaba con especial vehemencia ante la aparente delicada salud de su esposa. Viendo despectivamente a Hayate y Deidara; Kakashi, Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki se hubieron reiterado mentalmente lo que ya sabían y creían de antemano, la lealtad para con el Imperio y el Sultan debía de estar por encima de cualquier otra cosa, pero en el caso de la Sultan Takara, Hayate y Deidara…evidentemente la ambición pesaba más que la lealtad.

-No se atreverían, Majestad- descalifico Boruto, desdeñando los planes de estos conspiradores carroñeros.

-Se atreverían, pero carecen de la fuerza para hacerlo- corrigió Sasuke, manteniendo la calma al menos momentáneamente, rompiendo con tan circunstancia al estampar fuertemente su mano contra el respaldo del trono, provocando un eco que hubo hecho estremecer a todos los presentes así como su intimidante. -Yo soy el Sultan del Imperio Uchiha, ¡Nadie puede darme órdenes!- gruño a modo de advertencia obviando lo que para sus aliados debía de ser más que claro, pero que no parecía serlo para Hayate y Deidara, así como para Takara. -Ni los buitres de la Sultana Takara, díganle eso a esa niña insensata, que si no quiere que su hijo se quede huérfano, deje de tener sueños sin sentido- amenazo, sin arrepentirse del significado que tenían sus palabras. -Salgan de mi vista- ordeno terminantemente.

No osando manifestar ningún tipo de protesta y reverenciando al Sultan, tanto Hayate como Deidara hubieron hecho abandono de la sala. Sasuke, viéndolos partir, se hubo determinado más que nunca a cumplir con esa amenaza, había sacrificado a sus propios hijos por el bienestar del Imperio, si uno se iba otro ocupaba su lugar y no sucedería algo diferente con sus propios nietos, Itachi estaba demostrando ser demasiado influenciable por Takara y aun cuando fuer un niño debería de orquestar su muerte, era necesario.

* * *

Itachi había regresado a sus aposentos, cumpliendo la orden del Sultan y sorprendiendo a su madre y a Hiroshi que lo hubieron estado esperando con tal de felicitarlo por asistir por primera vez a una reunión del Consejo Real, pero en lugar de valorar su interés en la política y funciones futuras que pudiera llegar a cumplir cuando fuera el gobernante del Imperio, pero el Sultan Sasuke había visto el actuar de Itachi como un mero gesto de arrogancia. Lo que Hayate y Deidara le habían la dejaban pasmada por semejante amenazaba contra ella…la de quitarle a su hijo con tal de apartarla del poder, su lealtad para con el Sultan Sasuke había comenzado a disminuir inevitablemente con el paso del tiempo luego de la muerte del Príncipe Shisui cuando había comenzado a demostrarle abiertamente su desprecio al culparla de la muerte de su hijo ya que ella había sido la única que había instigado personalmente para provocar la caída de Shisui. Takara aun guardaba sus sentimientos por él pero no con la fuerza tenida en los días anteriores, había creído que la distancia establecida entre el Sultan y su Haseki, por la Sultana Sakura desde luego, habían significado una oportunidad para ella de acceder al corazón del Sultan, pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que tal hecho no era posible, el Sultan la despreciaba en cada oportunidad que fuera posible, seguía amando a la Sultana Sakura pero no era capaz de aceptar que su errores y os de Takara hubiera propiciado tal distancia intransitable.

Observando a su hijo Itachi que—sentado sobre la cama—jugaba con su caballo de juguete, Takara se mantuvo sentada sobre el diván siendo lealmente acompañada por Hiroshi, permaneciendo tranquila pero presa de la incertidumbre al mismo tiempo. Como madre del Príncipe Heredero gozaba de recurso casi ilimitados y sus elegantes ajuares era férrea prueba de ello, luciendo un elegante vestido de seda azul oscuro perfectamente detallado a su figura, de este corazón cerrado por siete botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre, falda de una sola capa y mangas ceñidas a las muñecas, cerradas por dos botones de diamante al interior de estas; por sobre el vestido una bellísima chaqueta de encaje azul claro ribeteada en diamantes e hilo de plata, formando ondas y olas, sin mangas y escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre para mezclar ambos colores de forma perfecta. Su largo cabello naranja se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo fácilmente la guirnalda de plata alrededor de su cuello, con doce dijes que representaban el emblema de los Uchiha e interinamente decorados por zafiros y topacios a juego con un par e pendientes en forma de orquídea con un diamante azul en el centro. Sobre su cabello y sosteniendo un largo velo azul que caía tras su espalda se encontraba una hermosa corona de plata bañada en esmaltes para representar una estructura de capullos de rosas y espinas decoradas por zafiros y topacios. Le preocupaba el futuro de su hijo, obviamente, y por Itachi y su futuro Sultanato estaba dispuesta hacer cuanto fuera necesario. De pie junto a la Sultana Takara, Hiroshi hubo decidido que finalmente era el momento oportuno de rebelarle las modificaciones que a partir de ahora tendrían lugar en el Palacio por beneplácito de la Sultana Sakura.

-La Sultana Sakura me prohibió a mí y a otros sirvientes leales a usted que entremos al Harem, y no podemos abandonar nuestras habitaciones por las noches- informo Hiroshi finalmente.

-¿Qué explicación dio?- pregunto Takara, guardando su sorpresa e impresión ante esta orden que habría de ser acatada sin protesta alguna, porque era responsabilidad de la Sultana Sakura hacerse cargo de la corte y el Harem, nadie podía intervenir.

-Que lo considero…apropiado- contesto Hiroshi con una falsa sonrisa, forzado a obedecer.

Takara no sabía si sorprenderse la verdad, claro que nunca acababa de sorprenderse con una decisión de la Sultana Sakura antes de que otra incluso más sobrecogedora tuviera lugar sin preparación alguna. Luego de la muerte del Príncipe Shisui, Takara había esperado que la Sultana Sakura respondiera con una venganza inmediata o cualquier signo de agresividad más nao de eso había sucedido, en lugar de ello la Sultana Haseki se había alejado tremendamente de los asuntos de estado y la política e incluso—según Takara tenía entendido—había pensado en retirarse al Viejo Palacio pero al no permitírsele tal cosa es que únicamente se dedicaba a la administración del Palacio y el Harem, preservando las leyes y el protocolo como habían hechos las anteriores Sultanas antes que ella, haciendo que Takara ya no tuviera razón alguna para considerarla una opositora a sus planes. Ciertamente la salud de la Sultana Haseki no era la misma que en años anteriores, pero eso no parecía ser excusa alguna para la Sultana Sakura que continuaba haciéndole la vida imposible noche y día, la trataba con respeto como Sultana que era pero no más y al menos actualmente Takara podía decir que ya no consideraba a la Haseki del Sultan como su enemiga, no eran hostiles la una hacia la otra, pero tampoco amigas indudablemente y por lo mismo es que Takara reconocía que de momento debería acatar esta orden, no tenía nada más que hacer, no le competía tal cosa, pero igualmente y de algún modo intentaría continuar sosteniendo su influencia dentro del Estado como tal, era su deber en pro de su propio futuro, el de su hijo y su hija, nadie más tomaría esas medidas, salvo ella.

-Claramente sospecha- concluyo Takara, asintiendo ante sus propias palabras, -puede que ella y el Sultan no se dirijan ni la palabra pero su lealtad al Imperio lo es todo, al igual que en el caso de las otras Sultanas- aclaro, no remarcando una enemistad que temporalmente no deseaba evocar.

-Si me permite opinar, la Sultana Hanan es quien más se parece a ella, destila arrogancia por donde vaya siendo que no es más que una adolescente- opinó Hiroshi con sutil disgusto.

-Todas sus hijas, Hiroshi, cada una de ellas es igual, solo hace falta prestar atención- discrepo Takara neutralmente. -No sé qué es mejor, estar del lado del Sultan cruel o de la Sultana intrigante- pronuncio manifestando finalmente su inquietud, pero sin atreverse a claudicar ante estos acontecimientos. -De todos modos mantente alerta, Hiroshi, y haz que todos se preparen- ordeno finalmente, siguiendo su habitual comportamiento pragmático, determinando prontamente que aquello era lo mejor.

Desviando su mirada hacia su hijo que jugaba distraídamente en su infantil inocencia, Takara temió lo que pudiera suceder a partir de ahora, no le temía a la Sultana Sakura o a sus hijas pues pese a las hostilidades presentes entre ellas nunca intentarían algo sin que la Sultana Haseki lo permitiera…pero el Sultan era algo diferente y Takara hubo de admitir personalmente que temía que él ordenase que se deshicieran de ella en cualquier noche, sabía que era más que capaz de algo así, pero eso solo el provenir lo decidiría, hasta entonces de nada le servía preocuparse en demasía, por el momento debía esperar.

* * *

Que Takara tuviera tanta influencia como madre el Príncipe Heredero tenía sus consecuencias, pero si la Sultana Sakura había tenido una razón de mantenerse neutral ello eran las Sultanas de su difunto hijo, el Príncipe Shisui, pero era lamentable que de entre esas mujeres queridas por él solo Seina y Masumi pudieran permanecer en el Palacio mientras que Hayami y Akiko se encontraban tristemente exiliadas en el Viejo Palacio siendo la primera quien no tenía por qué permanecer en el Palacio Imperial. Su pequeño hijo, el Príncipe Rai, había muerto con apenas un año de vida por fiebre tifoidea y ya que no tenía más hijos, Hayami se encontraba a la deriva, si nadie que la ayudara, habiendo rechazado la ayuda de la Sultana Sakura de tenerla como su protegida, Hayami había aceptado pasar el resto de sus días en aquel Palacio de lágrimas, llorando tanto a su difunto esposo como a su pequeño hijo, completamente sola de no ser por Akiko que le hacía compañía. Había sido difícil hacer que Seina y Masumi permanecieran en el Palacio puesto que las leyes del Harem estipulaban que las favoritas o Sultanas de un fallecido Príncipe o Sultan debían de residir en el Viejo Palacio, pero como madres de Príncipes sanos y fuertes que debían educarse con esmero, la Sultana Sakura había hecho valer su autoridad como administradora del Harem, permitiendo que estas dos mujeres y Sultanas pudieran continuar viviendo en el Palacio. Takara era arrogante y despreciativa, sus ambiciones eran tan importantes como para considerarse mejor o superior a otros, cosa que siempre había hecho que ella y la Sultana Sakura fácilmente discreparan, motivo por el que no eran ni nunca serian aliadas, pero en contrapunto con la arrogancia de Takara; la amabilidad, dulzura y bondad de Seina que siendo mucho más sumisa admiraba profundamente a la Haseki del Sultan, compartiendo sus ideales de paz para todos los miembros de la familia Imperial y la perpetuidad de las leyes que habían unificado al Imperio desde tiempos inmemoriales.

El día que tenía lugar era precioso, totalmente despejado y sin ser demasiado cálido ni demasiado frió en estos últimos días de invierno que a un par de semanas estaba por transformarse en primavera, oportunidad perfecta para salir al jardín donde su hijo Hashirama—a quien vio con una sonrisa adornando su rostro—se encontraba practicando con la espada junto a Naruto Uzumaki que desde hacía ya tiempo ejercía como su instructor. Tal vez no fuera tan soberbia como Takara, pero Seina igualmente era una Sultana y no menos hermosa, ataviada en unas muy halagadoras galas de gasa rubí brillante de estilo túnica que caían holgadas sobre su cuerpo, de escote corazón, falda de múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre si y mangas holgadas y transparentes abiertas a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos; por sobre estas galas que casi pasaban desapercibidas se encontraba una bellísima chaqueta igualmente de color rubí plenamente enmarcada a su esbelta figura, sin mangas sino tirantes, de escote cuadrado que enmarcaba los bordes del escote inferior, y abierta bajo el vientre; con el borde del escote, el centro del corpiño—cerrado por seis botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre—y el dobladillo de la tela así como los tirantes adornado por un margen de pasamanería plateada recubierta en diamantes para formar flores de cerezo en un margen por demás elegante. Sus cadenciosos rizos castaños—a juego con sus orbes avellana—caían perfectamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, parcialmente cubiertos por un largo velo color rubí que caía tras su espalda, sostenido por una hermosa pero sencilla corona de oro en forma de flores de jazmín con espinas y hojas entrelazadas, adornada por rubíes y granates a juegos con unos pendientes de oro y rubí en forma de lagrima. La Sultana Sakura la había llamado y, dejando atrás a sus doncellas, Seina se hubo detenido ante el elegante toldo borgoña bordado en oro que protegía del sol los elegantes divanes dorados en que se encontraban las Sultanas Sakura y Hanan que hubieron sonreído al verla.

-Sultana Sakura, Sultana Hanan- reverencio Seina con una luminosa sonrisa e infinito respeto.

El tiempo no mitigaba el dolor ni el sufrimiento, pero ciertamente la Sultana Sakura continuaba siendo la mujer más bella de la historia del Imperio, sin legar siquiera a aparentar cuarenta años, esbelta, radiante y única en su hermosura como nadie más. Sentada sobre el diván, su figura era cubierta por un elegante pero sencillo vestido granate rosáceo de profundo escote en V, perfectamente detallado a su figura, hecho de seda y ribeteado en gasa en la falda para mayor movilidad y por sobre este vestido una formal chaqueta granate grisáceo ligeramente clara, hecha de seda e igualmente de profundo escote en V e incluso bajo que el escote del vestido, y de mangas holgadas y acampanadas hasta las muñecas, cerrada alrededor de su cuerpo por un fajín crema rosáceo bordado en hilo de plata alrededor de su cintura a juego con el margen de las mangas, el cuello, escote, el centro de la tela y e dobladillo de la chaqueta aportándole un aspecto más tradicional pero igualmente elegante. Su largo cabello rosado como siempre se encontraba prolijamente recogido tras su nuca, resaltando su largo cuello alrededor del cual se hallaba una cadena de plata y de la cual pendía un dije que replicaba el contorno del emblema de los Uchiha con un diamante rojo en forma de lagrima en su centro a juego con unos pendientes de cuna de plata ribeteada en diamantes en forma de lagrima con un rubí homólogo en su centro. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba la tan tradicional corona Imperial de los Uchiha, de tipo torre, hecha de terciopelo gris oscuro sobre una base de oro que ascendía para decorar la estructura adornada por rubíes, diamantes y granates, sosteniendo un largo velo granate que se encontraba arremolinado sobre sus hombros para ocultar formalmente su escote. Claramente su semblante de melancolía era evidente, pero eso parecía ser lo que más contribuía a embellecerla a sus cincuenta y dos años, una belleza que merecía ser catalogada como un ángel o una diosa por quien el tiempo no parecía pasar.

Más si alguien indudablemente y de igual modo llamaba la atención era la Sultana Hanan que a sus trece años resplandeciente su belleza, luciendo casi idéntica a su madre en todos los sentidos, sentada junto a ella en el diván contiguo. Inocente en su juventud, la Sultana Han se encontraba ataviada en vestido rosa brillante levemente claro, de recatado escote redondo cerrado por siete botones de igual color que iban desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre con un escote falso en V que se enmarcaba bajo el escote redondo, de falda superior abierta bajo el vientre y falda inferior hecha de seda rosa pastel, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que continuaban en mangas de gasa rosa pastel que eran holgadas hasta cubrir las manos; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta rosa pastel metálico, borda en hilo de plata y ribeteada en diamantes para replicar flores de cerezo, sin mangas y de profundo escote redondo errado bajo el busto y abierta para exponer el resto del vestido. Sus largos rizos rosados caían tras su espalda y sobre su hombro derecho, enmarcando una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de flore de cerezo con un cristal rosa en forma de lagrima en su centro a juego con unos diminutos pendientes de diamante en forma de lágrimas, sobre su cabeza se encontraba una deslumbrante corona de oro en forma de capullos de flores de cereza, ramas y hojas ribeteada en diamantes y cristales rosa, sosteniendo un largo velo rosa que caía tras su espalda. Eran infinitos los pretendientes que se disputaban la mano de estaba joven Sultana de aspecto angelical, más el desinterés de la Sultana Hanan resultaba evidente cundo manifestaba su ideal de servir al Imperio por encima de sí misma, pero el amor era algo que todos merecía encontrar especialmente es hermosa joven.

-Siéntate, Seina, acompáñanos- ofreció Sakura, sonriendo cálidamente haciendo que Seina no pudiera oponerse, sentándose sobre uno de los almohadones, a sus pies. -Espero que tu estadía aquí sea feliz- consulto ente líneas, esperando que la ayuda otorgada tuviera una gratificación de ese tipo, Sakura en lo personal no podía ser feliz, pero haciendo felices a otros creía que al menos una fracción de esa alegría podía revitalizar su existencia.

-Gracias a usted Sultana- hubo contestado Seina alegremente, -si usted no hubiese impedido que me fuera, no sé qué sería de mí, estar lejos de mi hijo es una tortura que no alcanzo a imaginar, y Masumi igualmente lo agradece- añadió con infinita gratitud.

-No es nada- aminoro Sakura, no deseando obtener tanto merito por llevar a cabo una buena acción, -conozco la experiencia de estar lejos de un hijo y no es tolerable siquiera-comparo, recordando el Sultanato de su difunto hijo Baru cuando conscientemente había decidido alejarse del Palacio Imperial que ahora consideraba su único hogar, solo hubiera deseado hacer algo por Hayami, pero tristemente el pequeño Rai murió antes de que pudiera interceder- se lamentó, aun sufriendo por la muerte de su nieto menor.

-El destino no puede evitarse, Sultana, pero usted hace posible lo imposible- animo Seina, sin perder su buen humor ni su admiración por la Sultana Haseki.

Habiendo vivido durante años en el Palacio y venerando a esa mujer como a una diosa, Seina estaba convencida de que la Sultan Sakura era el único motivo por el que el Imperio podía llegar a encontrarse en paz o a salvo, nadie jamás habría soportado lo que ella si había hecho y si a pesar de tamaño sufrimiento seguía preocupándose por otros…eso merecía agradecerse, ningún acto o atención de la Sultana Haseki podía pasar desapercibido y siempre seria así. Las palabras de Seina como siempre resultaban un bálsamo para la angustiosa mente de la Sultana Haseki que se sintió mucho mejor tras escucharla. La pérdida del pequeño Rai había sido igualmente personal para Sakura, luego de haber perdido a su hijo…haber lidiado con la muerte de uno de sus nietos había significado una daga más en su corazón, otra muerte con la que lidiar y ante lo que había aprendido a darse cuenta de que estaba muerta por dentro, ahora que todos sus hijos había muerto y luego de que su propio esposo la apuñalara por la espalda…era capaz de entender que se estaba volviendo insensible a las muertes. Claro, sufría por ello, pero ya no sentía los irrefrenables deseos de llorar y que antaño habían servido de consuelo para su persona, era como si la muerte de Shisui hubiera secado sus lágrimas o al menos eso le parecía. Que más hubiera deseado ella que retirarse al Viejo Palacio como habían hecho Hayami y Akiko, pero tal destino no era posible para ella, la necesitaban en el Palacio Imperial y aun cuando ya se hubiera alejado de la política, el Imperio y el estado como tal dependían de ella que había visto las eras y Sultanatos suficientes como para ser considerada la fortaleza de la dinastía y el único soporte del Imperio en su historia. Viendo aquella sutil sonrisa en los labios de su madre, Hanan en cierto modo se sintió mejor al verla un poco feliz. El doctor C había dicho que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tal vez semanas o cuando mucho un mes y algo más…pero nada más. Contraria a todas su hermanas y que eran ajenas a la realidad, Hanan ya había aceptado que su madre moriría, desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso se empeñaba en estar junto a ella todo el tiempo posible y más, porque deseaba vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo sin importar que fuera duro mentirle a su padre a la cara y decirle que su madre estaba bien cuando no lo estaba, pero era un sacrificio necesario y que Hanan estaba más que dispuesta a hacer.

-Kami mediante, podremos dejar atrás esos días de dolor- oro Hanan, observando a su madre que hubo asentido en consonancia.

-Amén, Sultana- secundo Seina, esperando que tal posibilidad les fuera venturosamente concedida.

-Amén- pronuncio Saura únicamente, decidiendo que lo mejor era concentrarse en lo importante, por supuesto, -son días difíciles para todos, Seina, como ya lo sabes, y ante la continua expectación de nuestros enemigos debemos de tener un respaldo para el futuro- aludió para ligera confusión de la pelicastaña, -si te mantienes leal inclusive podrías ver el Sultanato de un segundo Sultan Hashirama- especifico finalmente causando una impresión notoria en Seina que hubo bajado la mirada, abrumada ante esa posibilidad.

Lo que estaba aludiendo no era sorpresa alguna para los aliados que conformaba su círculo, no quería que su nieto Itachi fuera el siguiente Sultan, carecía de las aptitudes de un soberano; desdeñaba el protocolo y actuaba por mero instinto, eso ultimo no era totalmente negativo pero al ser tan joven y fácil de manejar por Takara…indudablemente podía transformarse en un Sultan difícil de tratar. Por otro lado; estudioso, leal, alegre, servicial, estudioso y un asiduo seguidor del protocolo y las normas que el imperio determinaba, Hashirama estaba mucho mejor preparado para ser Sultan, tenía ideales pacifistas y soñaba con un Sultanato en que las guerras ya no fueran necesarias, eso era un Sultan, alguien que conociera sus propias limitaciones y pudiera actuar debidamente en consecuencia. Pero Sakura entendía que no era su deber decidir quién llegaría al trono ni porque, si era el destino…Itachi moriría antes de llegar trono, pero si no, seria Sultan junto a Takara como Madre Sultana únicamente dejándoles a su hermanos Hashirama y Sasuke la posibilidad de esperar su momento para llegar al trono ya que la ley del fratricidio había sido derogada durante el reinado de su esposo, ya no se permitirían ejecuciones ni muertes de Príncipes en el siguiente Sultanato que tuviera lugar, ese consuelo le quedaba cuando menos. La oportunidad de ser Madre Sultana—la posición más elevada que una mujer pudiera lograr dentro el Imperio—era algo envidiable, pero Seina no ambicionaba tal poder para sí, más contar con el apoyo de la Sultana Sakura para ello si era algo abrumador. Conocía de sobra el comportamiento del príncipe Itachi que parecía creerse superior, incluso arrogante, mientras que su pequeño Hashirama se dedicaba al estudio y la reflexión, educado bajo el lema de " _obedecer y servir_ ", las mismas palabras que la Sultana Sakura le había dedicado al momento de elegirla como favorita del Príncipe Shisui, Kami lo tuviera en su gloria. El Imperio era la unificación más grande del mundo y todos—incluido el Sultan—eran servidores de él, destinados a dirigir un Sultanato con todo lo que ello significaba de por medio. No quería poder para ella en lo absoluto, pero si deseaba que su hijo Hashirama pudiera vivir en paz y quizás el modo de hacerlo fuera ese.

-Kami sabe que no está en mi ambicionar tal gloria, Sultana- admitió Seina con avasalladora sinceridad, -pero deseo que mi hijo este a salvo- añadió sin llegar a desechar la oferta.

-En ese caso, y ya que conoces mi condición, te contare un secreto- hubo advertido Sakura recibiendo un asentimiento a modo de respuesta. -La mejor forma de llegar a la cima en fingirte tonta, inútil, sumisa, sorda y muda, no digas nada que pueda comprometerte ni hagas nada de lo que puedan sospechar- Seina pareció meditar sus palabras y grabarlas en su mente, asintiendo luego de un breve instante, -así, cuando sea el momento, pero en tanto nadie te vea o pueda pensar nada; conspira por la seguridad de tu hijo y haz que Kaede se case con un político leal y fuerte- continuo aludiendo el deber de las Sultanas del Imperio de contraer matrimonio por política y no por amor verdadero aunque eso no negaba la posibilidad de encontrar el amor en el matrimonio si la ocasión lo permitía, claro, -cuando hayas hecho eso, tu solo debes esperar, estar lista y proclamar a su hijo como Sultan, todos te respaldaran, lo garantizo- prometió, sonriendo ligeramente al decir esto.

Conociendo a Seina desde hace años, Sakura había visto atentamente lo fácil que le resultaba fingirse tonta, carecía de ambiciones claro pero eso no significaba que fuera ignorante de política o que despreciara las leyes del Imperio, al contrario; pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar, guardaba silencio y fingía ignorancia para evaluar lo que sucedía a su alrededor en pro de tomar decisiones apropiadas, características muy apreciadas en una futura Madre Sultana que tendría como única responsabilidad administrar el Harem pero también influir en política de ser necesario con tal de proteger a su hijo al Imperio. Quizás no había ejercido totalmente como Madre Sultana durante el Sultanato de su hijo Baru, pero Sakura si había ejercido clandestinamente con su deber, velando porque fuera protegido pese a que ella no hubiera radicado en el Palacio Imperial en aquel tiempo. Como ya había dicho anteriormente, no soñaba con llegar tan lejos como para ser Madre Sultana algún día, pero de serlo Seina estaba comprometida a proteger a su hijo con todas su fuerzas y cada una de las indicaciones de la Sultana Sakura que hubieron quedado más que claras sobre lo que debería hacer, su hija Kaede pese a ser solo una niña había aceptado con increíble calma que en un futuro habría de contraer matrimonio por deber y no amor con un funcionario del estado pero que le fuera leal a su madre y a su hermano, así que esa posibilidad ya se contaba como un hecho concreto. Pero las palabras de la Sultana Sakura garantizándole que contaría con su apoyo y el de sus hijas…Kami, era como si el sol, la luna y las estrellas cayeran sobre ella, era lo más espectacular sobre la tierra.

-Gracias, Sultana- sonrió Seina, emocionada a más no poder.

Pese a la sonrisa que exteriormente manifestó, Sakura no sintió que nada de lo hecho por ella mereciera agradecimiento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de su poder no era capaz de evitar los problemas que rondaba a su familia y la razón era que existía una barrera entre Sasuke y ella, una barrera que desde hacía y bastante tiempo había establecido luego de saberse incapaz de evitar que tomara decisiones que ella consideraba erróneas. Sabía que todos los Sultanes cometían actos de ese tipo tare o temprano, pero así como ella mantenía su conciencia y moral pese a todos los obstáculos en su había…había creído que Sasuke también lo haría y quizás ese había sido su error y la razón por la que se había desilusionado, porque Sasuke no había sido como ella esperaba. Pero, tristemente, recordar el pasado siempre evocaba pensamientos de ese tipo así que era mejor no hondar demasiado en ello. En lugar de ello, Sakura, al igual que Seina y Hanan, levanto la mirada hacia su nieto Hashirama que hubo terminado su practica con Naruto, ganándole como siempre, sin importar que fuera Naruto quien al fin se dejara ganar y solo si el Príncipe demostraba lo capaz que era para recordar cada instrucción anteriormente dada, manejando la espada como si fuera parte de él y no solo un arma, y vaya que lo hacía, nadie podía negar el talento que tenía. Espada en mano, el Príncipe se lanzó apresuradamente a los brazos de su madre que lo hubo abrazado con una radiante sonrisa, esa diminuta falta al protocolo como lo era una muestra de afecto ente madre e hijo podía y debía tolerarse, claro que eran miembros de una elite privilegiada aristocráticamente hablando, pero también hombres y mujeres que tenían permitido sentir como tal pese a tantas restricciones de por medio. Rompiendo el abrazo que lo unía a su madre, Hashirama hubo trasladado su afecto a su abuela que rió ante la efusividad expresada.

-Hashirama, cariño- arrullo Sakura rompiendo lentamente el abrazo, acariciando el cabello de su nieto, -ve con tu madre a tus clases, enorgulléceme aún más- índico sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Siempre, abuela- prometió Hashirama reverenciándola respetuosamente antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la Sultana, -tía- repitió la acción recibiendo a cambio una luminosa sonrisa de su tía Hanan.

Levantándose de su lugar e imitando el actuar e su hijo, Seina se hubo retirado con sumo respeto en compañía de su Príncipe bajo la atenta mirada de la Sultan Sakura y la Sultana Hanan. Ciertamente no se podía saber lo que el futuro traería, quizás Itachi fuera Sultan o Hashirama en su lugar, pero Sakura solo comprendía una cosa, que ella o viviría lo suficiente para ver ese momento y lo agradecía, ya había visto suficiente al soportar la muerte de todos su hijos, no deseaba ver nada más, viviendo en la actualidad con el permanente recuerdo de todos sus seres amados a los que había perdido; su padre, su madre, su hermana Matsuri, Baru, Itachi, Kagami, Rai, Daisuke, Shisui…mil vidas en una sola, esa era su existencia y deseaba que terminara lo más pronto posible, vivir así no era vivir. Enfundando su espada bajo un actuar correcto y con el más absoluto respeto, Naruto Uzumaki se hubo situado frente a la Sultana Sakura que lazo la mirada con una ligera sonrisa al verlo nuevamente. Habían pasado años juntos y pese a no ser abiertamente correspondido en cuanto a sus sentimientos, Naruto era infinitamente dichoso por tener el lugar que poseía en el corazón de la Sultana Haseki. Luego de la ejecución del Príncipe Shisui habían sucedido muchas cosas, ente ellas el hecho de que Naruto dimitiera de su rango como Visir del Consejo Real ante el Sultan que había accedido, pero designándolo como el guardaespaldas de la Sultana Haseki para resguardar su seguridad y velar por ella, más nada de esto había hecho que Naruto pensara en contarle al Sultan la verdad sobre la enfermedad de la Sultana Sakura, mucho menos si ella no deseaba que se supiera. Y ahora según Naruto tenía entendido, la Sultana Takara había comenzado a intentar que su hijo tomara partido en las decisiones y asuntos de estado pese a su juventud siendo algo totalmente inapropiado. En vida y con casi trece años es que el Príncipe Daisuke había comenzado a asistir a las reuniones del consejo, únicamente manifestando su opinión a los quince, ya teniendo un criterio comparable al de un adulto, por su educación; pero, pedirle a un niño de casi siete años, como era el caso del Príncipe Itachi, que tomara partido en política…era algo poco menos que absurdo.

-Sultana- reverencio el Uzumaki, sucumbiendo inmediatamente ante su belleza, -Shikamaru me contó todo, la Sultana Takara ha cruzado los limites- asumió a modo de crítica.

-Así es, evidentemente quiere ser la Madre Sultana, pero no le daré la satisfacción de verme débil, jamás- tranquilizo Sakura, siendo el mayor obstáculo de Takara para llegar a la cima del poder, pero no el único. Pensó en decir algo pero la ligeramente e incómoda mirada del Uzumaki la hubo desconcertado, parecía no saber como continuar hablando por un motivo que Sakura no era capaz de entender. -¿Ocurre algo, Naruto?- curioseo ante su mirada.

Nunca había tenido problema alguno para dirigirse a la Sultana Haseki y jamás lo tendría, pero…no podía decir lo mismo estando la Sultana Hanan presente, por supuesto que todas las hijas de la Sultan Sakura sabían de sus sentimientos hacia la Haseki del Sultan, pero esta vez no era de sus propios sentimientos de lo que quería hablar sino de un asunto de carácter Imperial y que asociaba al Sultan negativamente, no se sentía capaz de hablar por temor a ofender o herir involuntariamente a la Sultana Hanan que tan unida era al Sultan Sasuke, no, si ella estaba presente no se perdonaría decir aquello que ahora sabía. El tiempo—pese a su evidente juventud—le había enseñado muchas cosas a Hanan, entre ellas que se podía sentir amor de muchas formas como era el caso entre su madre y Naruto Uzumaki, claro que si esta relación fuera del conocimiento público surgiría una polémica horrible, razón de sobra por la que guardar el secreto con su vida de ser preciso, pero el punto no era ese sino más bien que ella no estaba en desacuerdo con este sentir. Poco y nada podía decirse en pro de su padre tras todo lo hecho y eso Hanan lo sabía sobradamente, por supuesto que como su hija Hanan nunca estaría en su contra ni tampoco en contra de su madre, eligiendo mantenerse neutral en ese ámbito, pero evidentemente en ese momento algo importante habría de serle comunicado y, con el fin de no resultar un estorbo o inconveniente en la conversación, es que Hanan se hubo levantado de su lugar sobre el diván bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Sabía cuándo era mejor que no resultara espectadora ni testigo, y no le molestaba saberlo, el bienestar de su madre, para ella, estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-Con tu permiso madre, daré un paseo- aviso Hanan, recibiendo su inmediato consentimiento.

Sujetándose la falda para no tropezar y despidiendo con un asentimiento de Naruto Uzumaki, la Sultana Hanan se hubo alejado, no mentía al decir que daría un paseo, de hecho y al igual que su madre no le resultaba nada agradable encontrare permanentemente sentada, pensaba mucho mejor en movimiento. Sabía muy bien que Itachi, su sobrino e hijo de Takara, comenzaba resultar una amenaza para el Sultan y que tarde o temprano intentaría deshacerse de él, contaba con la única y excelsa autoridad como para hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero Hanan esperaba que no cometiera tal locura, claro que Takara era culpable del actuar de Itachi y de muchas cosas más…pero Itachi solo era un niño pequeño, ni siquiera había cumplido los siete años, ¿Merecía morir por los errores de su madre, de Takara? Ni siquiera Hanan consideraba aquello como una opción y no necesito regresar sobre sus pasos y preguntárselo a su madre para saberlo, naturalmente. Ya sin la presencia de la Sultana Hanan, Naruto fue mucho más proclive a hablar, el corazón de la Sultana Sakura era evidentemente frágil pero…ella era lo bastante fuerte en cuanto a carácter se refería para escuchar una noticia como la que él tenía que darle. El fratricidio estaba derogado como ley pero ya que el Sultan Sasuke era quien había exterminado esa ley era el único que podía continuar ejerciéndola, ese era el punto por el que evidentemente el Príncipe Itachi corría peligro más dudaba que la Sultana Takara reparara en tal posibilidad, siendo tan arrogante como para no ver bajo su nariz…era imposible que no temiera temporalmente por nada salvo por su propia vida. Su hijo Boruto le había dado a conocer lo que había sucedió durante la reunión del Consejo Real y eso era suficiente como para inferir que el Sultan Sasuke quizás fuera a cumplir su amenaza.

-Circulan rumores, Sultana- inicio el Uzumaki finalmente, -todos en el Palacio dicen que el Sultan Sasuke planea ejecutar en secreto al Príncipe Itachi- hubo admitido, remiendo la respuesta de la Sultana Haseki ante esta información.

-Se de los rumores, Naruto- tranquilizo Sakura serenamente, -pero no puedo afirmar ni negar nada, ese ya no es mi deber- desestimo, negándose a tomar partido en una decisión del Sultan, haría prometido no volver a hacerlo y lo cumpliría. -Estaría sola, de no ser por ti- sonrió, mucho más tranquila al saber que contaba lealmente con el apoyo de Naruto, a pesar de todo.

-Jamás la abandonare, Sultana, se lo juro- prometió Naruto, inquebrantable como siempre. -Aunque el mundo entero e incluso el Sultan se encuentren contra usted, yo jamás la dejaría sola- reitero sin apartar ni por un instante su mirada del angelical rostro de la Sultana Haseki.

Cuanto más tiempo había pasado y mientras era testigo de la muerte de cada uno de su hijos, Sakura había comenzado a temer por su vida pero no en ese sentido específicamente; su razón de existir en su primeros días felices en el Palacio y en el Harem había sido el amor, ese amor que Sasuke y ella compartían, por ello ahora que vivía solo por vivir y no por el amor es que su vida era y se sentía tan vacía, porque lo sentido en esos días tan lejanos apenas y podía considerarse un recuerdo. El amor nutria a una persona y la hacía feliz, pero vivir si amor era un infierno, era mil veces peor que la muerte y es por eso que se sentía sola, quizás esa fuera la razón por la que el Imperio Uchiha era tan cruel, porque en él no parecía haber lugar alguno para el amor. Habían pasado años juntos, habían soportado muchas muertes y muchas batallas, y en consecuencia con todo eso y el amor que le profesaba a la Sultana Haseki es que Naruto jamás había dudado en mantenerse junto a ella ni jamás lo haría si importar la orden que el Sultan Sasuke le había dado; la de hacer que envenenaran al Príncipe Itachi, no sabía si la Sultana Sakura lo perdonaría o no, pero no cumpliría con la orden del Sultan, no sabía como pero intentaría que lo detuvieran, que algo sucediera pero él no apuñalaría por la espalda esa mujer de corazón noble y aspecto angelical que había vivido lo peor que podía imaginarse. No traicionaría a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, no como había hecho el Sultan Sasuke, Naruto no pesaba ser como él.

-Lo sé, Naruto, lo sé- asintió Sakura.

Aun en un Palacio como aquel, el amor podía encontrarse de muchas formas, una contable cantidad de las persona en el mundo contaban con gran amor en la vida, y ella al menos podía jactare de contar con dos y Naruto era más que digno de tener un lugar en su corazón, un lugar que le había sido dado en tanto Sasuke la había decepcionado.

* * *

La noche se había cernido con premura sobre la capital y sobre el Palacio Imperial, dando paso así a la oportunidad perfecta para fraguar un plan o en el caso de Naruto…cumplir con una orden, seguía sosteniendo su ideal, haría algo, algo tendría que suceder pero no sería él quien envenenaría al Príncipe Itachi, en lugar de ello evitaría su muerte, lo juraba, juraba no tomar la vida de un niño pequeño ni mucho menos herir de ninguna forma a la Sultan Sakura. Las penumbras nocturnas lo cubrían todo, el día que había iniciado completamente despejado se había poblado de nubarrones durante la noche imposibilitando ver la luna o las estrellas en el cielo, como si el propio astro lunar no deseara ser testigo de una muerte más que teñiría el trono de sangre, otra vez. No era tan tarde como parecía ante las penumbras nocturnas, así que no era un misterio o sorpresa que Karui se encontrara presente en la cocina, atareada como siempre, pero no por el mismo motivo que en ocasiones anteriores sino más bien cumpliendo con lo que el Sultan había ordenado que se hiciera. La leche estaba lista, solo debía servirla, pero Karui no quería hacerlo, no quería tener sobre sus hombros la culpa por tener un grado de responsabilidad ante la muerte de un niño pequeño como lo era el Príncipe Itachi y esperaba que Naruto lo entendiera. Muchas cosas habían cambiado inmediatamente luego de la muerte del Príncipe Shisui, entre ellas la renuencia de la Sultana Sakura a inmiscuirse en asuntos de estado, pero en esta oportunidad Karui hubiera deseado que ella hiciera algo, porque tomar la vida de un niño inocente no era justo bajo ninguna circunstancia, fuera como fuera, peo tristemente ordenes eran ordenes, solo en las manos de Naruto recaía el cumplimiento de la orden del Sultan Sasuke, en nadie más.

-Naruto, por favor no lo haga...su alteza es solo un niño- rogó Karui, aterrada. -Estamos cometiendo un pecado horrible, la Sultana Sakura estará contra esto- imploro, convencida de esto.

-Es una orden de su Majestad, no podemos oponernos- recordó Naruto, igualmente en desacuerdo con esa orden pero imposibilitado a renunciar. -Apresúrate- indico escuetamente.

Todos eran servidores del Imperio, nada más sin importar por donde se mirara o la clase social a la que pertenecieran, todos tenían un rol que cumplir y el necesario en ese momento era obedecer la orden del Sultan, al menos en ese momento en que Naruto hubo orado mentalmente porque algo sucediera para evitar el cumplimiento de aquella orden sin importar que el precio para evitar esa muerte no fuera otra cosa que propia su vida y sabía que la Sultana Sakura lo entendería. Era imposible actuar impávidamente y como si nada importara, no en ese momento, y Naruto no pensaba hacerlo, pero al menos en puras apariencias debería fingir, pero por Kami que no estaba haciendo eso por su voluntad y mucho menos por lealtad. EL Uzumaki observo silenciosamente a Karui servir la leche en la copa de cristal que prontamente hubo dejado sobre la bandeja a la par que Naruto depositaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido trasparente, _veneno_. No sería ella quien ordenara eso, no sería ella quien pensara en cometer ese crimen pero aun pensando esto es que Karui no pudo evitar que le temblaran las manos mientras sostenía y abría el pequeño frasco, vaciando la suficiente cantidad e su contenido dentro de la leche, porque suponía que el Sultan Sasuke no querría una muerte lenta sino rápida teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un miembro de la dinastía. Al igual que Naruto, solo que sin saberlo, Karui oro porque algo sucedería, porque alguien apareciera mientras le devolvía el frasco a Naruto que lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, y afortunadamente así fue porque quien hubo hecho acto de presencia en ese momento no fue sino lady Yugito, la leal doncella de la Sultana Izumi.

-¿Por qué todavía no terminas?- apremio el Uzumaki, sin dejarse turbar por la respuesta ante sus oraciones.

Asintiendo apresuradamente e igualmente agradecida que el Uzumaki por la aparición de lady Yugito, Karui revolvió la leche, mezclando esta con el veneno, algo sucedería ahora evidentemente, la llegada y actual presencia de lady Yugito era motivo suficiente, pero aun cuando esto no pudiera darse totalmente por sentado, tanto ella como Naruto hubieron tenido fe en que todo sería para mejor, Kami mediante. En silencio y percibiendo un ambiente inusualmente tenso ne esa cocina, Yugito hubo cumplido con su diario patrullaje nocturno, acompañada por una de las doncellas del Harem, tras la muerte del Príncipe Shisui es que Yugito no solo se encontraba al servicio de la Sultana Izumi sino también al de la Sultana Sakura, patrullando el Palacio por las noches a fin de que no se hiciera nada indebido o sin el consentimiento de la Sultana Haseki y, en ese momento, ingresando en la cocina…algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Naruto era el responsable de la seguridad de la Sultana Haseki, obviamente que ella lo sabía, pero esa o era razón para que él estuviera en la cocina a esa hora del día. Observo con muy disimulada atención mientras Karui terminaba de preparar una bandeja con una copa de leche, no tenía miel, se daba cuenta de inmediato, así que desde luego que no era para la Sultana Sakura. Algo definitivamente no iba bien y corroboraría de qué se trataba específicamente.

-Naruto, ¿Qué hace aquí otra vez?- inquirió Yugito con evidente curiosidad

-Llevo un poco de leche para su alteza, Yugito, eso lo ayuda a dormir- contesto el Uzumaki, señalando la bandeja y predisponiéndose a seguir con su camino.

-Naruto, necesito hablar algo importante contigo- detuvo Yugito, impidiéndole marcharse como Naruto tanto había deseado que hiciera, -¿puedes llevarla?- pidió a la doncella que la acompañaba

-Si, lady Yugito- acato la joven.

Sin discusión alguna, la doncella se hubo retirado enseguida la bandeja en las manos, haciendo sentir algo aliviado a Naruto por no ser él quien cumpliría con la sentencia de muerte, pero de igual modo debía de evitarla, pero no deseaba ser tan inicialmente obvio en su propósito. Sujetando del brazo al Uzumaki, Yugito lo alejo de la cocina en dirección al pasillo para o ser oídos por Karui o alguien que estuviera cerca, sorprendiéndose interinamente por no contar con ningún tipo de protesta, como si él necesitara que ella hubiera interferido en algo y aquello solo parecía corroborar los temores que estaba teniendo, pero era un error sacar conclusiones apresuradas, motivo por el que Yugito se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Naruto hablase primero, el no cumpliría con la labor de servir al Príncipe Heredero, no estaba relegado a esas funciones, pero entonces…¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía sentido. Sin importar que esa hubiera sido la ayuda por la que tanto haba estado orando, Naruto temió inicialmente dar la respuesta para salvar al Príncipe Itachi, ¿Y si Yugito lo culpaba a él o si no conseguía llegar a tiempo para ayudarlo y evitar su muerte? Mil y un posibilidades se le pasaron por la mente, aterrándolo, pero pensando en lo que era correcto, el Uzumaki se hubo tranquilizado a si mismo, observando a Yugito que parecía aguardar pacientemente a que el hablara, tiempo con el que por supuesto que no contaban, cada segundo era apremiantemente necesario.

-¿Qué pasa, Yugito?- pregunto Naruto finalmente, suponiendo que ella no le diría nada solo porque sí.

-Dímelo tú, Naruto, ¿Qué está pasando?- interrogo Yugito, exigiendo una respuesta

No, a ella no podía mentirle, debía decirle la verdad, no podía más con eso…

* * *

Era aburrido tener que lidiar con los estudios del protocolo, pero le sorprendía que su abuelo se hubiera ofrecido para asesorarlo esta vez, quizás hubiera sido un poco engreído al presentarse sin más en la sal del consejo y ahora lo suponía tras meditar personalmente en ello, recordando las lecciones de su abuela con respecto al protocolo. La lección o sesión de lectura en si estaba teniendo lugar en los aposentos del Sultan siendo llevada a cabo por el Hasoda Basi, Suigetsu Hosuki que se encontraba de pie junto a Itachi que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, leyendo el libro que contenía cada una de las normas del protocolo. Itachi nunca había sido capaz de entender porque tenía que limitarse si algún día iba a ser Sultan, pero al pensarlo recordaba cuando—hace años atrás—le había preguntado a su abuela " _si voy a ser Sultan, ¿Por qué tengo que estudiar?_ ", una pregunta inocente y que había tenido como respuesta " _Ya que serás Sultan, necesitas saber más que los demás_ ". Resignado ante este recuerdo, Itachi cambio la página, continuando con su lectura, la verdad es que ni soñando osaría ir en contra de las ordenes de su abuelo o su deber dentro del Sultanato, pero solo cumplía con las indicaciones que su madre le daba y creía que ella al ser su madre no podía equivocarse, pero quizás si lo hiciera. Pero nadie le quitaría su lugar en el corazón de su abuela la Sultana Sakura. El Príncipe no se distrajo ni aun cuando hubieron tocado a las puertas de los aposentos.

-Adelante- indico el Hosuki, permitiendo que las puertas se abrieran.

-Traje un poco de leche para el Príncipe- tendió la doncella.

-Déjala ahí- indico Suigetsu sin apartar su vista del Príncipe hasta que la doncella hubo cumplido con su deber. -Puedes retirarte- ordeno únicamente.

Era tarde y tenía sueño, Itachi lo reconocía, habiéndose contenido de bostezar en varias oportunidades lo largo de esa hora, pero la lección de ese día a modo de correctivo por su comportamiento en la sala del Consejo Real no terminaría hasta que él hubiera finalizado su lectura de ese capítulo del libro, una vez hecho esto podría beber la leche que habían traído para así retirarse a sus aposentos a dormir. De pie junto al escritorio, Suigetsu finalmente hubo apartado su mirada del Príncipe Heredero en tanto las puertas se hubieron cerrado sonoramente tras la partida de la doncella que había traído la copa de leche que reposaba sobre el escritorio, al levantar la vista el Uzumaki hubo recibido un inmediato asentimiento de parte del Sultan que se encontraba en la terraza. Itachi era inocente y Takara la única culpable, pero aun cuando Sasuke pensara en deshacerse de Takara desde hace años…sabía que eso no resultaría, ella tenía la cantidad de aliados propicios conque iniciar una rebelión de proponérsele y con tal de cortar por lo sano es que a Sasuke no le interesaba tener que permitir la muerte de su propio nieto y heredero de ser necesario, nadie era demasiado inocente si podía llegar a ser manipulado, poniendo en riesgo al Sultanato. Inmediatamente tras la muerte de su padre, el Sultan Izuna, Sasuke había tenido que lidiar con el deber de gobernar el Imperio a punto de ser manipulado por Mito o derrocado por Mei y Rin, esas lecciones le habían hecho ver que no podía permitir que su autoridad fuese doblegada, Sakura y lo había dicho, no interferiría y ante esto es que Sasuke no dudaba en hacer lo que fuera necesario e incluso más con tal de preservar el Sultanato y las leyes que lo regían.

Era un mal necesario.

* * *

Como Sultana y madre del Príncipe Heredero, contaba con influencia y ese día había iniciado con todos los trámites y requerimientos para completar la construcción de un templo que había pretendido iniciarse cuando la Sultana Mito había vivido y cuya construcción se había paralizado por la influencia de la Sultana Sakura y ya que actualmente no contaba con ella como enemiga en ese plano, tenía la oportunidad perfecta conque ser patrocinadora de la arquitectura, algo en lo que pocas Sultanas habían decidido intervenir pero ella quería hacerlo, aún más cuando uno de os focos fundamentales del Imperio era la fe hacia Kami. No le interesaba la caridad y, contando con el dinero suficiente, podía priorizar perfectamente su propia área en concreto mientras que la Sultana Sakura se desvivía por los más pobres. Una de sus doncellas le hubo quitado la sortija—de cuna de plata en forma de ovalo con diamante en el centro—que siempre usaba, procediendo a guardarla, el día había sido largo y extenuante, solo quería retirarse a dormir, según sabia por Hiroshi, su Itachi se encontraba en los aposentos del Sultan, estudiando, así que confiaba completamente en que se retiraría a dormir a una hora correspondiente. Dos de sus doncellas salieron de la habitación continua que conformaba su armario, cada una cargando un almohadón con un camisón de distintivo color sobre estos; el primero era blanco, de profundo este en V, ajustado al cuerpo por un fajín que iniciaba bajo el busto y terminaba a la altura de las caderas con mangas holgadas y semi transparentes. El segundo era de escote corazón, holgado bajo el busto, falda de gasa y mangas transparentes que llegaban a cubrir las manos, ribeteado en encaje en el borde de las mangas, en el escote, la caída de la falda y formando un fajín falso la altura de la cintura. Takara indico el rema que por lo cálido del ambiente nocturno resultaba notoriamente más favorecedor, recibiendo de la misma doncella que le había quitado la sortija, una taza de té de jazmín, su favorito y que la ayudaría a conciliar prontamente el sueño. Pero Takara escasamente y pudo darle un sorbo antes de ser interrumpida por las puerta de su habitación que hubieron sido apresuradamente abiertas ante el sorpresivo ingreso de lady Yugito.

-¡Sultana!- ingreso Yugito, reverenciándola apresuradamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Yugito?- inquirió Takara, confundida por el exabrupto así como por su presencia.

-Sultana, dese prisa, el Sultan Sasuke envenenara al Príncipe- rebeló Yugito, apremiando su intervención.

Las palabras de lady Yugito hubieron resultado inexplicables, cual peso de un yunque o el sentir de un balde de agua helada que Takara hubo sentido deslizarse sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, aterrada ante semejante idea, ¿Cómo era posible tal eventualidad? Ella era la conspiradora, la cruel orquestadora, la vil bruja ambiciosa, la arpía asesina y todo cuanto soñasen decir, pero Itachi….Itachi era el Príncipe Heredero y si solo se deshacían de ella no erradicarían a sus aliados personas que continuasen su legado en nombre de Itachi. Por Kami, todo eso tenía sentido. En el caso de la Sultan Sakura, su idea de deshacerse del Príncipe Shisui había sido sacarla de en medio a ella no temiendo tanto lo que Shisui pudiera hacer de poder llegar al trono, sino lo que ella pudiera hacer al tener más poder en sus manos, y por lo visto esta vez su propia estrategia se estaba volcando contra ella y el Sultan Sasuke era más que capaz de llevar a cabo tal sentencia, ya lo había hecho con su propio hijo después de todo. Presa del pánico, Takara soltó la taza de té que se hubo estrellado sonoramente sobre el suelo en un parpadeo, haciéndola reaccionar inmediatamente. El sonido de la taza haciéndose añicos le hubo parecido el de su propio corazón y cuya amor por el gobernante el Imperio pareció desaparecer por completo, en esos momentos solo su hijo hubo cobrado importancia, haciéndola levantarse apresuradamente del diván sobre el que se había encontrado, sujetándose la falda para no tropezar y corriendo apresuradamente hacia las puertas que hubo abierto por su cuenta, siendo velozmente seguida por lady Yugito.

Deba darse prisa, tenía que salvar a su hijo.

* * *

Suspirando profundamente , exhausto, Itachi cerro finalmente el libro luego de haber memorizado incansablemente ese nuevo capítulo del protocolo y vaya que su abuelo podía ser estricto al imponer un castigo, pero un castigo ilustrativo porque al menos de momento, el Príncipe hubo sido capaz de relacionar todo lo leído, pensando como plasmarlo en la realidad y en su comportamiento, sabiendo que estaba bien y que estaba mal la próxima vez que se esperara algo de él, bueno, eso y que ahora se daba parcialmente cuenta de que ser un Sultan no era algo fácil…tener todo ese poder, pero teniendo que limitarse bajo su libro completo de protocolo que regía su vida, eso sí que era complicado, quizás su abuelo si tuviera razones para ser tan estoico como siempre demostraba ser, después de todo él era al imagen de la experiencia y en cierto modo Itachi deseaba poder ser como él, un Sultan que hiciera todo lo necesario por el bien del Imperio. Apenas e Itachi hubo alzado la vista, vio al Hasoda Basi, Suigetsu, tenderle la copa de leche que hubo recibido sin la menor duda, la verdad es que si se sentía cansado, leer tanto resultaba extenuante y luego de beber la leche que habían preparado para él se dirigiría inmediatamente a sus aposentos para descansar. Hasta ese momento en particular de su vida, Takara no había sido capaz de comprender los sentimientos de la Sultana Sakura con respecto a la vida, pero ahora y temiendo por la vida de su hijo, corriendo a toda prisa hacia los aposentos del Sultan, sujetándose la falda del vestido e ignorando que apariencia estaba dando, Takara fue seguida en todo momento por lady Yugito que apenas y fue capaz de alcanzarla. La distancia entre sus aposentos y los del Sultan era muy larga, demasiada a decir verdad, pero nada de eso le hubo importado a Takara tras haber cruzado el Harem. Sentía el cansancio pesarle y debilitarla, pero ni aun así dejo de correr, su hijo, su príncipe era absolutamente todo para ella, no, por Kami que no iba a permitir que muriera. La esperanza de llegar a tiempo se hubo afianzado en su pecho apenas y diviso las puertas que eran resguardadas por los jenízaros a los que ignoro por completo, abriendo las puertas e ingresando de golpe solo para contemplar aterrada como su hijo se llevaba la copa a los labios.

-¡Itachi, deja eso!- chillo Takara, quitándole la copa y dejándola sobre la mesa, arrodillándose junto a su hijo, acunando su rostro entre sus manos, -¿La bebiste?, dime, ¿La bebiste?- pregunto insistentemente, necesitando de una respuesta.

-No, madre- respondió Itachi, confundido.

-Gracias a Kami- sollozo Takara abrazando a su hijo, recobrando la calma, al menos por ese momento. -¿Dónde está?- demando saber si obtener una respuesta de Suigetsu, -¡¿Sultan Sasuke, dónde está?!- gritó, fúrica.

-Sultana, cálmese- sosegó el Hosuki.

Desde su lugar en la terraza, Sasuke bufo frustrado ante la aparición de Takara, seguida por lady Yugito. Por lo visto y de alguna forma habían conseguido enterarse de lo que él había ordenado, pero ¿Cómo? Una rata traidora, eso hubo sido lo único que Sasuke fue capaz de deducir, un traidor entre aquellos que decían serle leales y cumplir sus órdenes a costa de su propia vida, pero…¿Quién? Aguardo en silencio, serenándose a sí mismo antes de decidirse a ingresar en la habitación que de momento era completo caos. Yugito podría haber pensado en quedarse callada porque así se desharían de la Sultana Takara, pero en ese momento no estaban tratando con una rival, sino con una madre que había estado a punto de perder a su hijo y ni siquiera la Sultana Sakura había sido capaz de permitir tal cosa luego de que se lo hubieran hecho vivir a ella en carne propia, ni aun con la Sultana Mito, ni tampoco con la Sultana Mei o la Sultana Naoko, cruzar semejante limite era algo simplemente aberrante, así que—al menos en esta oportunidad—no hubo dudado en ponerse de su lado, pero solo porque se trataba de la protección del Príncipe Heredero del Imperio, por nada más. No quería calmarse aun cuando Suigetsu se lo dijera a modo de reprimenda u orden, podía ser mujer y ser joven pero por Kami que no era tonta, se trataba de su hijo, ¡su hijo!, ¿Cómo es que siquiera resultaría extraño que estuviera poco menos que al borde de la locura por él? Esta anoche, este acontecer tan abrupto y cruel se le había clavado en el pecho como una daga y ahora cualquier sentimiento que hubiera tenido por el Sultan era ceniza, polvo, pasado; quien osara lastimar a su hijo se enfrentaría a la muerte y al infierno de ser preciso, estaba sola ne el mundo de no ser por Itachi y Seramu, y quien los lastimara pagaría las consecuencias sin importar que ese alguien no fuera sino el propio Sultan. Su paciencia, su diligencia, lealtad y tolerancia llegaba hasta allí.

-Todos pagaran por esto- amenazo Takara, dispuesta a cumplir con esa amenaza sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

-¿Por qué voy a pagar?- cuestiono Sasuke, ingresando en la habitación.

Desde que tenía memoria había sido consciente de que la ley fundamental para un Sultan era que no existía discusión, el propósito de dar una oren en su caso era que fuera inmediatamente cumplida, por algo gozaba del poder que tenía en cuestión, pero de momento y encontrándose frente a Takara, Sasuke hubo elegido reservarse su opinión o medidas con quien sea que lo hubiera traicionado, ya se encargaría de eso después, por ahora el asunto a tratar era esa niña insensata. Cuando había llegado al torno había soñado con un futuro diferente, había deseado una vida distinta, pero en ocasiones la vida no pedía explicaciones, solo sentenciaba a seguir un camino y eso había sucedido con él, había derogado el fratricidio pero aun así había tenido que ejercer necesariamente la muerte y la crueldad tanto para con sus enemigos como con su familia; contra su hermano Yosuke, contra su hermana Rin, contra Mei, contra Mito, contra Neji e incluso contra sus propios hijos, contra Rai y contra Shisui. Si se hubiera detenido a analizar los hechos y actuar con " _conciencia_ " o " _justicia_ ", lo hubieran asesinado hace mucho tiempo, no podía ser débil, de serlo…desaparecería. Se sentía perdida, herida y desilusionada, sentía que el amor por el que había estado empeñada a luchar desde su llegada al Palacio jamás había tenido un propósito real, no por un hombre tan cruel que sin titubeo alguno había ordenado que tomaran al vida de un niño que apenas y estaba comenzando a vivir, Takara hubiera sentido mil veces menos dolor si la hubieran herido a ella, si fuera ella a quien hubieran matado…pero lastimar a su hijo era algo que no podía permitir, por primera vez en años sentía que estaba en el lugar de la Sultana Sakura, solo que ella si había conseguido llegar a tiempo para evitar la muerte de su hijo. Una parte de ella sintio un deje de remordimiento por la muerte del Príncipe Shisui, por ocasionarle el mismo dolor a la mujer que la había educado con amor sincero…pero arrepentirse ya no era una posibilidad, no existía un pasado, solo el presente y en ese presente se encontraba cara a cara con el Sultan, exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Así de oscuro se ha vuelto su corazón?, ¿Tan oscuro como para envenenar a su propio nieto?- pregunto Takara, dolida al enfrentarse a esa situación.

-¿Envenenarme?- repito Itachi, asustado.

-Silencio, Takara, asustas a mi nieto- acallo Sasuke, furioso por la acusación de esa niñata sin importar que fuera verdad. -¿Qué clase de burla es esta?- demando solo recibiendo una mirada de desprecio y resignación de Takara que se hubo reservado sus insultos para sí misma.

-Insolente- acuso Suigetsu, observando despreciativamente a la Sultana Takara, -¿Cómo se atreve a calumniar al Sultan de esta manera?- cuestiono ante tamaña ofensiva

-¿Mentira?- repitió Takara, guardándose para si su indignación, tomando la copa de la esa y tendiéndosela al Sultan. -Entonces, beba esto Majestad y demuestre que me equivoco- determino como prueba decisiva.

No era solo una burla, conociendo de antemano al hombre frente a ella como para considerarlo capaz de envenenar a alguien, sino también lo hacía como una prueba, ¿Era posible que el Sultan fuera inocente ante esa acusación, que no hubiera ordenado eso? Un recóndito lugar de su corazón quiso que fuera así, pero Takara eligió esperar a una respuesta concreta antes de aceptar o negar las posibilidades que entones se hubieron encontrado a su alcance, como siempre dar algo por sentado era un error garrafal e imperdonable, sobre todo si era miembro del Imperio como era su caso. Tanto Yugito como Suigetsu se hubieron mantenido en silencio, ambos por razones evidente y totalmente diferentes; Yugito suponiendo que el Sultan no bebería el veneno bajo ninguna circunstancia, y Suigetsu incapaz de saber qué es lo que haría el Sultan que como gobernante del Imperio no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie. Observando distraídamente la copa, sosteniéndola en su ano Sasuke permaneció imperturbable, ¿iba a beber el veneno? Por supuesto que no, a decir verdad no temía porque temer a nada, era él quien gobernaba ese Imperio y nadie salvo él podía valorizar decisiones de ese tipo, si le ordenaba una muerte se cumplía y ya, no importaba nada más, sobre él no pesaba ningún tipo de consecuencia o culpa, había crecido y reinado bajo aquella ideóloga así que desde luego que las dudas, para él, no existían. Sin necesidad alguna de fingir o de presentar protesta alguna, Sasuke extendió al copa al aire, volteándola y dejando que su contenido mezclado con el veneno se derramara sobre la alfombra y, una vez vacía, el Uchiha la dejo caer al suelo bajo un eco sonoro, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de Takara que negó únicamente, pero a él no pudo importarle menos, porque no se arrepentía.

-La Sultana Sakura hizo bien al oponerse a usted desde la muerte del Príncipe Shisui, su crueldad no tiene límites- hubo comprobado Takara comprendiendo finalmente los sentimientos de la Sultana Haseki. -Si ordeno la muerte de su hijo, ¿Por qué no haría lo mismo con su nieto?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, reconociendo lo errado de su lealtad hacía él, hasta ese día. Le indico a su hijo Itachi que se situara a su lado, indicación que no dudo en acatar, sosteniéndose de la mano de su madre. -Desde ahora mi hijo permanecerá conmigo, usted no volverá a verlo, si intenta algo así otra vez, desataré una tormenta tal que lo aplastara por completo y que cobrara su vida- amenazo abiertamente sin arrepentimiento alguno por sus palabras.

Observando al Sultan, Takara hubo ratificado su creencia, al hombre ante ella no le quedaba ni conciencia ni misericordia, de hecho dudaba que fuera capaz de sentir amor, eso era un monstruo, alguien a quien o le importara el precio de sus acciones, alguien sin corazón, eso es lo que era el Sultan Sasuke, era algo triste pero era la realidad. Sasuke aun tras estas palabras, solo hubo permanecido en calma, viendo partir tanto a Takara como a lady Yugito. No comprendía el sentido de esas palabras, después de todo Takara llevaba años siendo parte del Imperio, desde su llega al Palacio había prendido del tipo de mundo al que pertenecían, las decisiones que debían tomarse y porque…pero aun tras todas esas experiencias, esa niña insensata no había aprendido nada, no como Sakura si lo había hecho y pudiendo actuar en consecuencia; era necesario llevar a cabo decisiones así, pero por supuesto que Sasuke no pensaba gastar saliva rindiéndole explicaciones, en lugar de eso permitió dejarla ir…por ahora. No le temía a esa niña, porque ninguna tormenta podría apagar o hace temblar siquiera a llamarada que él había encendido con su vida, nadie jamás podría derrotarlo, existía una única persona con un fuego incluso superior al suyo, alguien capaz de derrotarlo, pero esa persona estaba en introspección y dolor propio, negándose a actuar como él lo había hecho; _Sakura_. La imagen soberbia y confiada del Sultan se hubo transformado en un evidente gesto de furia apenas y las puertas se hubieron cerrado tras la partida de Takara, Itachi y lady Yugito, haciendo que Sasuke volteara a ver a Suigetsu que hubo bajado la mirada únicamente, el plan había sido perfecto, a prueba de fallas, ¿Quién?,¿Quién había osado apuñarlo por la espalda? Era vital para él saberlo porque la siguiente vez que pensar intentarlo no podía haber error alguno, el error cometido no solo era una traición a él sino a su voluntad que simbolizaba al Imperio entero y semejante acto merecía la muerte, pero no ejercería tal sentencia hasta saber quién lo había traicionado.

¿Quién lo había desafiado?

* * *

-Hiroshi, haz que dos escoltas jenízaros más resguarden las puertas, ni un pájaro volara sin que yo lo sepa- ordeno Takara, ingresando en su habitación, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo.

No se hubo tranquilizado, Takara no se hubo sentido mejor hasta que hubo sentado a su hijo sobre la cama, abrazándolo contra su pecho y besándole la frente, sonriéndole antes de decidirse a separarse de él. Al carecer del amor del Príncipe Shisui como su primera mujer, su Haseki, viendo primero reemplazada por Seina y luego Masumi, Takara había temido vivir en soledad hasta que su niño había entrado a su vida, cuando ése pequeño Príncipe había nacido y lo habla tenido en sus brazos…ese día había sentido que cualquier temor o lagrima derramada con anterioridad había valido la pena, porque solo lo amaba a él, era Sultana por él, estaba en donde estaba en la vida por él y viviría por él, protegería a Itachi más que a nada en el mundo, porque su mundo era él. Quizás la amenaza hecha al Sultan fuera osada teniendo en cuenta que si podían matarla a ella, pero Takara no se arrepentía, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ella estaba luchando por la supervivencia de su hijo mientras que el Sultan Sasuke solo por el poder, ella tenía todo a su favor para ganar esa guerra y ganaría, ganaría y su hijo sería el Sultan. Cuando la Sultana Takara, de camino hacia la habitación, le había dicho lo sucedido, Hiroshi había creído que se trataba de una locura, pero al meditarlo era fácil deducir aquello como algo más que posible y atemorizante de cara al futuro, si el Sultan había hecho eso ¿De qué no sería capaz? Daba miedo solo pensarlo.

-No se preocupe Sultana, haremos lo que sea por la seguridad de su alteza, pediremos apoyo a las Sultanas de ser preciso- se atrevió a suponer Hiroshi sin recibir negativa alguna ante esta suposición, -ellas y la Sultana Sakura no se negaran a colaborar- hubo admitido.

-Al menos puedo contar con ellas en este momento, algo es algo- agradeció Takara que temporalmente solo tenía como enemigo al Sultan. -Por posibles eventualidades es que no me apartare de mi hijo por nada del mundo- desvió la mirada hacia su hijo Itachi que sonrió al escucharla decir eso.

-Buena decisión, Sultana, además- alabo Hiroshi, -ahora que el Sultan Sasuke ha quedado expuesto, indudablemente no se atreverá a hacer algo como esto una segunda vez- predijo sencillamente.

-Al contrario, Hiroshi, volverá a intentarlo- corrigió Takara para confusión de Hiroshi, -es por eso que necesito que la Sultana Sakura me brinde su ayuda, no puedo perder a mi hijo, he luchado demasiado como para permitir que dañen a Itachi ahora- obvio, dispuesta a lo que fuera.

Ya no tenía miedo, solo tenía a su hijo en el mundo y por Itachi estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo…todo.

* * *

-El Sultan Sasuke no negó su culpabilidad-concluyo Ino, ya habiéndole relatado a la Sultana Haseki lo que había sucedido, -jamás imagine que algo así fuese a suceder- suspiro únicamente, bajando la mirada.

Lo que había sucedido sorprendía a Ino enormemente, había pasado esos dos años sirviéndole lealmente a su mejor amiga, reservando su opinión para sí, pero en ese momento ya no pudo hacerlo, hubiera deseado que la Sultana Sakura hiciera algo para revertir estos problemas y conflictos, pero ni siquiera Ino sabía si era posible, y aun cuando podía haberse retirado a dormir a esa ahora, eligió no hacerlo. La Yamanaka portaba un elegante pero sencillo vestido de seda burdeo, de escote cuadrado cerrado por dos botones de oro en el escote on un escote falso de gasa rubí en V, de falda ribeteada ne gasa para mayor movilidad y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas donde se encontraban interinamente cerradas por dos botones de oro; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta borgoña, sin mangas hecha de tafetán, de profundo escote en V cerrado bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre creando una falda superior, ajustada a su cuerpo por cinturón dorado decorado con diamantes y que combinaba con el margen de seda dorada que decoraba el borde del escote de la chaqueta, el centro de pecho y se dividía en la tela y el dobladillo de la falda. Su largo cabello rubio caía sobre su hombro derecho, recogido en una coleta a la par del mechón que cubría ligeramente el lado de su rostro, adornado por una diadema de oro en forma de flores de jazmín y que sostenía un largo velo purpura que caía tras su espalda, a juego con los pendientes de cuna de oro en forma e lagrima con un granate en su centro a imagen del dije de la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. Aun cuando la Sultana Sakura no fuera a intervenir, Ino había sentido la necesidad de informarla, aun cuando ya no participara en política, la Sultana Haseki continuaba siendo la mujer más poderosa del Palacio y del Imperio.

Que Sasuke actuara así no la sorprendía ni decepcionaba en lo absoluto, ¿Por qué? Había ordenado la muerte de dos de sus hijos; Rai y Shisui…¿Por qué dudaría en hacer algo así a esas alturas? Estaba pro demás decir que había sentido temor por su nieto en cuanto Ino había comenzado a contarle lo sucedido, pero gracias a Kami—y no podía creer que lo pesara—Takara había conseguido llegar a tiempo. Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, la Sultana Haseki se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo camisón de gasa rubí, de recatado escote en V, falda semitransparente y mangas holgadas y traslucidas que llegarían a cubrir las manos si ella lo permitiera, por sobre el camisón y ante el tibio aire nocturno es que usaba una chaqueta de tafetán rubí oscuro con reflejos más claros de escote cuadrado levemente más bajo con el centro de la tela del pecho en un tono granate purpúreo que tenía estampadas flores de cerezo, cerrando la tela hasta la altura del vientre donde se abría a modo de falda superior y de mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos. Sus largos rizos rosados caían perfectamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, sin joya o adorno alguno que necesita ensalzar su belleza y que continuaba sorprendiendo a todo el Imperio. Quizás fuera tarde, pero como siempre no conseguía dormir, así que desciendo su mirada al libro que sostenía en las manos, Sakura termino de leer esa página, sorprendiendo a Ino por la calma con que se tomaba las cosas, pero ya que no tenía nada que perder, no tenía por qué temer un nuevo golpe, ya lo había perdido todo.

-En días como estos debemos comenzar a pensar lo inimaginable, Ino- recordó Sakura, cambando la página del libro, levantando la mirada hacia su mejor amiga, -espero que tú no pesaras siquiera en colaborar- afirmo ligeramente, creyendo en la lealtad de su mejor amigo.

-Jamás, Sultana, mi lealtad esta con usted antes que con nadie más- ratifico la Yamanaka sin la menor duda.

-Gracias- sonrió Sakura, agradecida por esa lealtad.

Habían sido muy jóvenes cuando se había hecho amigas, cuando ella había comenzado a ser Sultana e Ino que había sido una doncella y sirvienta voluntariamente, ambas dos jóvenes de entonces dieciséis años contra el mundo cruel de la corte, el Harem y el mundo, pero aun tras tantas adversidades y conociendo el infierno en la tierra, habían permanecido juntas, esa amistad era la más importante en su vida, justo como Tenten y Kin, Ino no era solo su sirvienta y amiga más leal, era su hermana y ese vínculo entre ambas valía más que cualquier fortuna que pudiera llegar a ambicionarse tener y agradecía que no se hubieran separado tras tantos acontecimientos, Ino podría haber pedido su consentimiento para casarse y tener su propia vida pero cuando, en años anteriores, Sakura le había planteado esa posibilidad, Ino le hacía dicho que ambas habían comenzado su vida juntas en ese Palacio y la muerte seria lo único que las separaría, hasta entonces continuarían bajo el mismo techo, no siendo una Sultana y su súbdita sino más bien dos amigas y hermanas que a pesar de todo podían decir que continuaban siendo las mismas. Aunque era una lástima que no pudiera suceder lo mismo con otras personas, cosa que al profundizar mentalmente la hizo cerrar el libro, suspirando tristemente.

Recordaba a esa antigua Sakura, la Sakura que había permitido que se hiciera un hechizo con su destino para salvar al hombre que amaba y que había sido inmensamente feliz a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres y su hermana, habiendo sido alejada de su tierra…había amado alumbrar a sus hijos e hijas, criándolos y amándolos, recordaba lo insegura que se había sentido luego del nacimiento de Shina y luego el de Sarada, dos niñas tan seguramente teniendo entonces solo dos hijos varones; Baru e Itachi, pero en ese tiempo Sasuke le había dicho que para él sus hijos eran era igual de importantes sin importar que fueran Príncipes o Sultanas y así era aún hasta la fecha porque Hanan tenía un lugar tan especial para él como solo podía tenerlo Sarada, pero nada de eso había evitado sus muertes, y aun tras tantas adversidades Sakura no podía negar que continuaba amando a Sasuke, vivir un amor como el que ambos sentían era algo único en el mundo, habían pasado por todo tipo de experiencias juntos y soñar con retroceder el tiempo era lindo pero no podían hacerlo, Sakura sabía que nunca podría perdonarlo porque no le correspondía, ella no era juez ni verdugo para condenarlo o salvarlo, solo él y sus actos lo harían, pero aun cuando no el dirigiera la palabra desde hace dos años…continuaba amándolo. Extrañaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella por las noches, su mirada, su voz, pero era la realidad, le dolía no poder recuperar esos días felices en su cama, asesorándolo, acompañándolo y velando por el Imperio pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni sabía si eso serviría de algo. Un mes de vida como máximo, eso no servía para reparar dos años de lejanía, si ella tenía cosas que aceptar de Sasuke, errores que ignorar…Sasuke también debería de hacer lo mismo con ella, solo que Sakura era incapaz de perdonar sus propios errores, era incapaz de considerarse el ángel que Sasuke tanto amaba.

-Me parece que la felicidad vivida en el pasado fue una fantasía, Ino- murmuro la Haseki con la mirada pérdida en la nada, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, -¿Qué se puede hacer cuando el ser amado es a la vez el puñal que desgarra los sentimientos? Amo al hombre con la misma furia que odio al Sultan, y son la misma persona- comparo, revelando algo que solo unos pocos cercanos sabían, que sin importar todo lo hecho continuaba amando a Sasuke. -Dije que no me inmiscuiría y cumpliré mi promesa- se corrigió finalmente, sin faltar a su palabra.

Ya era tarde para retractarse, no podía llorarse sobre la leche derramada, amaba a Sasuke y él la amaba a ella, esa era la única verdad, pero ni él ni ella se atrevían a cruzar los límites invisibles que los separaban. Fuera de los aposentos de la Sultana Haseki que únicamente eran custodiados por los escoltas jenízaros…se encontraba el Sultan que en una ola de valentía había creído que finalmente y tras tanto tiempo podría obtener el valor para verla a los ojos, para hablarle luego de dos largos años separados por sus propios problemas, pero estando fuera de la habitación, ante las puertas; su valor había flaqueado, no se sentía digno de ella, pesaban sobre él todos sus errores. Temía por ella, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, si los malestares que sufría y de los que todos hablaban eran algo serio y lo peor es que no podía saberlo, no tenía el valor para enfrentarla. Por las noches rememoraba esos instantes compartidos juntos, su rostro, su voz, su sonrisa…solo para enfrentarse a lo largo de todo un día sin ella, únicamente conciliando el sueño por las noches al saber que soñaría con ella, pero ahora y escuchando sus palabras del otro lado de las puertas…se sentía furioso consigo mismo, porque Sakura amaba al hombre que era, pero odiaba al Sultan, y desgraciadamente no podía dejar de serlo, eso era todo cuanto conocía y no podía despegarse de ello. _Ya no me considero más tu esposa, tú ya no eres mi esposo, estás muerto para mí, debes saber que si alguna vez tocas a mis nietos, si llegas a hacerles lo mismo que le hiciste a Shisui, te quitare la vida con mis propias manos_ , recordar sus últimas palabras, la última vez que había escuchado su voz era un puñal en su corazón, lo hacía cuestionarse todo cuanto conocía, pero nunca era capaz de enfrentarla, nunca osaba romper con las distancias entre ambos, temía haber dejado de ser el hombre que ella había amado y es que ni siquiera podía reconocerse en el espejo aun cuando continuase luciendo igual, pero sin ella sentía que ya nada tenía sentido, sin ella nada era igual.

No podía perdonarse sus propios errores.

* * *

 _¿Qué se puede hacer cuando el ser amado es a la vez el puñal que desgarra los sentimientos? Amo al hombre con la misma furia que odio al Sultan, y son la misma persona._ Se encontraba perdido, las palabras de Sakura lo hacían dudar que hacer de cara al futuro, reconocía como no había hecho antes que intentar matar a Itachi, a su propio nieto, era un error imperdonable. Escucharla hablar, acercarse a ella le recordaba sus ideales pasados, ideales que deseaba volver a sentir, pero que dudaba pudiera remediar sus errores a esas alturas. Era un cobarde, un cobarde por no haber recurrido a ella y manifestar sus dudas, solicitar su consejo, un cobarde por no atreverse actualmente a recurrir a su presencia y verla a la cara, pero ya era tarde, era demasiado tarde para merecer su perdón. Sakura decía no ser capaz o no querer retractarse de su promesa, no estaba dispuesta a dirigirle a la palabra, y si ella que era inocente se encontraba renuente a dirigirle la palabra, ¿Con que derecho él pretendería remediar todo lo que le había hecho? No podía ni aun cuando dedicase la vida a tal causa, porque todo cuanto había hecho era simplemente imperdonable. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado es que las puertas de su habitación se hubieron abierto, permitiendo el ingreso de Suigetsu tras quien aparecieron dos escoltas jenízaros que hicieron ingresar a Naruto, subyugándolo y dejándolo de rodillas sobre el suelo, más osadamente e ignorando el protocolo que conocía a la perfección, Naruto alzo la mirada hacia el Sultan que observo claramente desconcertado a Suigetsu, le había ordenado que investigara quien había interferido con el plan de envenenar a Itachi, claro que ahora se arrepentía de haber pensado en ello, pero no entendía porque traía a Naruto si él era leal a él y al Imperio, si odiaba a Takara.

-Majestad- reverencio Suigetsu respetuosamente. -Uno de nuestros soldados escucho cuando Naruto Uzumaki le contaba de su plan a lady Yugito- dio a saber, desviando su mirada hacia el Uzumaki.

Tal acusación desconcertó y sorprendió a Sasuke enormemente,. Una de las medidas a tomar durante sus primeros años como Sultan había sido ejecutar a Menma Uzumaki, primogénito de la familia y aspirante al trono, luego de ello había permitido que Naruto fuera nombrado Khan de Crimea y que contrajera matrimonio con su tía, la Sultana Hinata, hermana menor de su difunto padre, el Sultan Izuna. Lo había nombrado capitán del ejercito Jenízaro por su experiencia en batalla, lo había designado como Hasoda Basi, le había dado un lugar en el Consejo Real como Visir y aun tras su renuncia no lo había degradado, lo había nombrado protector de su Sultana Haseki para saber más de la condición de Sakura….diariamente Sasuke se veía enfrentado a la traición y es que aun siendo Sultan no podía confiar en nadie, pero de entre todas las personas que conformaban su entorno, jamás había pensado que Naruto sería quien incumpliría una orden suya. De rodillas y siendo tachado de traidor…pero pese a ello Naruto no sentía miedo, había hecho lo correcto, había impedido la muerte del Príncipe Itachi que era un niño inocente y sabía que la Sultana Sakura estaría de acuerdo con ello, y aun sabiendo que podían llegar a condenarlo a muerte, Naruto no temía a ello, si moría se despediría del mundo dejando un hijo adulto y que contaba con un familia propia y habiéndole servido con abrumador vasallaje a la mujer que más amaba, habiendo compartido dos grandes amores en su vida; la Sultana Hinata que aún vivía en su memoria, y la Sultana Sakura. No, no tenía por qué arrepentirse de nada de lo que había hecho en su vida hasta entonces.

-¿Tú fuiste, Naruto?- más bien afirmo Sasuke, guardando la incredulidad para sí únicamente. -Jamás, ni en un millón de años, imagine que tú me traicionarías- admitió con decepción.

-Y yo jamás imagine que usted perdería su corazón y lastimara conscientemente a la Sultana Sakura- contesto Naruto, incapaz de guardar silencio más tiempo sin importar que aquello que lo aguardara en el futuro no fuera sino su propia muerte, -¿No dice amarla? Para ella nada es más importante que la paz y la seguridad del Imperio, de sus hijos y sus nietos, pero nada de eso le importo a usted, usted se volvió cruel y no le importo pasar por encima de quien fuera con tal de mantenerse en el poder, incluso pasar por encima de los sentimientos de su esposa- inculpo, decepcionado por haber servido a un gobernante tal cruel y carente de sentimientos. -No me arrepiento de haber delatado su plan, me sentiría mal si lo hubiera consentido- contesto finalmente, sin temor.

-Naruto, cuida tus palabras- advirtió Suigetsu, incrédulo por la templanza con que se expresaba el Uzumaki.

-Como todos los traidores, buscas excusas- concluyo Sasuke únicamente, reconociendo lo predecible que esto era. -Me recuerdas a Neji, ambiciono demasiado y no midió las consecuencias que eso traería para él- comparo nostálgicamente y con nada disimulado desprecio.

-No, Majestad, yo no soy como él- corrigió el Uzumaki, inusualmente calmado pero si lo estaba era porque había hecho lo correcto, -yo amo sinceramente a la Sultana Sakura y tengo un lugar en su corazón, un lugar que quedo para mí cuando usted cambio, usted mato el amor que la Sultana sentía por usted, así como mato al Príncipe Shisui- dio a saber sin temor a confesar esto.

-¡Cállate!- silencio el Uchiha, negándose a aceptar eso como una verdad. -Desháganse de él, mátenlo, no quiero volver a ver su rostro otra vez- ordeno, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Escuchar que Sakura había consentido que alguien tuviera sentimientos por ella y viceversa, no…la idea de apuñalaba el corazón desde adentro, una cosa era saber que ella lo odiaba como Sultan por todas las decisiones que había tomado indebidamente, pero pese a haber escuchado a la propia Sakura que continuaba amándolo como el hombre que era, Sasuke se sintió más celoso de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido frente la posibilidad de que ante cada falta suya, Sakura hubiera buscado consuelo afectivo en alguien más. Conocía bien a su esposa, a posibilidad de serle infiel no se le pasaría por la cabeza ni estando muerta, pero era tan frágil emocionalmente que desde luego que debía de haber buscado a alguien que le sirviera de apoyo al encontrarse sola durante su ausencia y casualmente la única persona que estaba en el Palacio cuando él no estaba era Naruto, él mismo los había acercado sin haber reparado nunca en ello y quizás nunca hubiera existido esa posibilidad si él no…si él no se hubiera equivocado tanto, más en ese omento le importaba poco ser cruel, no quería que nadie, nadie salvo él tuviera un lugar en el corazón e Sakura y no dudaba en matar a Naruto de ser necesario, teniendo al excusa de la traición como condena absoluta. Naruto nunca hubiera podido imaginar que el Sultan asesinaría a un niño pequeño, manchándose las manos con sangre abiertamente sin repulsión alguna, por supuesto que la Sultana Takara era alguien ambiciosa, pero ni aun así podría volver a instaurar la ley del fratricidio y que al ser derogada como tal había salvado vidas futuras, la Sultana Takara no era como el Sultan Sasuke, no mataría niños por su avidez de poder, no lo había hecho hasta la fecha pese a tener los medios y no lo haría en el futuro. El Sultan Sasuke no se daba cuenta de lo que había provocado su ambición; había perdido a todos los que amaba y habían estado a su lado, sus hijas, sus hijos, y aquellos que aún no habían muerto, como era el caso de la Sultana Sakura, no querían volver a verlo o dirigirle la palabra siquiera. Naruto no se arrepentía de morir, amaba a la Sultana Sakura y le había sido leal hasta el final, no la había traicionado y eso lo reconforto mientras los guardias jenízaros le sujetaban los brazos y lo hacían levantarse del suelo, pero ni aun así hubo dejado de sostenerle la mirada al Sultan.

-Mi muerte será en paz, porque la Sultana Sakura me recordara, pero a usted jamás, usted es un monstruo- sentencio Naruto con igual calma.

-¡Sáquenlo de mi vista!- ordeno Sasuke, furioso como nunca.

Naruto no había mentido en ninguna de sus palabras, moriría con la conciencia tranquila creyendo que en la otra vida se reencontraría con la Sultana Hinata a quien finalmente podría pedirle perdón por no haberle dedicado el tiempo suficiente para demostrarle cuanto la amaba y seguía amando, pero…el Sultan Sasuke ya no contaba con mucho tiempo para pedirle perdón a la Sultana Sakura cuya vida se estaba agotando. Bajo las órdenes de Suigetsu, los soldados jenízaros se hubieron llevado a Naruto para cumplir su orden, pero Sasuke le dio la espalda a las puertas, desabrochándose el cuello del Kaftan, sintiendo que casi no podía respirar. Sabía que Suigetsu se encargaría de que las palabras de Naruto fueran silenciadas por el bien y la reputación de la dinastía y el imperio, pero Sasuke se sintió aterrado, repitiendo las palabras del Uzumaki en su mente. ¿Había perdido el amor de Sakura?, ¿Realmente había alguien más en su corazón?

* * *

 **PD:** prometi actualizar hoy lo cumplo aunque sean las 2:30 de la mañana, excusándome al no actualizar este fic el próximo fin de semana pero el documento de mi computador del **capitulo 51** esta dañado y necesito que un especialista lo revise para saber si puede recuperarse antes de decidirme a escribirlo de cero :3 como siempre espero ser capaz de satisfacer sus expectativas :3 la actualización nuevamente esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, prometiendo actualizar el fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" este fin de semana semana:3) así como a **Asch** (cuyas palabras aprecio, prometiendole iniciar el fic " **Operación Valquiria** " esta semana, dedicándoselo a él), y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 para aquellos que sigan otros de mis fics, durante esta semana iniciare el fic " **Operación Valquiria** " y el fin de semana actualizare el fic " **La Bella & La Bestía**" :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que las aportaran, **-antes de navidad porque entonces tengo penado iniciar nuevas historias y el tiempo se habrá acabado-** recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, reiterando parte de los nuevos personaje que comienzan a hacerse presentes, y recordandoles que pueden comentar que fic quieren que inicie de los que ya había planeado :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Hechos Históricos:**

 **-El intento de asesinato al Sultan Mehmed IV-Prinipe Itachi:** no se sabe en que consistió pero ha sido retratado en dos oportunidades como un secreto intento de asesinato contra el joven Sultan de entonces nueve años pero que consiguió ser frustrado, salvando su vida y remarcando las hostilidades entre la Sultana Kösem y la Sultan Turhan. Evidentemente la Sultana Kösem planeó destronar al joven Sultan Mehmed para reemplazarlo con otro joven nieto. Esta conmutación tenía más que ver con el reemplazo de una nuera ambiciosa con una que fuera más fácilmente controlable que era el caso de la **Sultana Dilasub** ( **Sultana Seina** )y su hijo el **Príncipe** **Suleiman** ( **Príncipe Hashirama** ) Sasuke evidentemente considera a Itachi una amenaza por la manipulación que Takara puede ejercer sobre él y con tal de mantener su poder es que el Uchiha esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario, incluso tomar la vida de uno de sus nietos de ser preciso.


	51. Chapter 50

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 50

La amistad era algo que pocas veces conseguía encontrarse en el mundo corrupto de ambiciones y plagado de intrigas, la honestidad presumiblemente no existía y si llegaba a encontrarse se debía atesorar como el mayor de los tesoros porque quienes estaban en el poder se veían privados de la amistad y la sinceridad de quienes lo rodeaban, sierpe teniendo que interpretar un rol, siempre teniendo que hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de cumplir con las expectativas que existían sobre ello y victimas de ello eran quienes conformaban el Sultanato de los Uchiha. Para Sakura había resultado un duro contraste enfrentarse la verdad del mundo ya habiendo conocido la bondad e inocencia en su añorada isla griega, afortunadamente había encontrado en Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten y Choji amigos que la habían acompañado en cada odisea que había encontrado en su camino, sin ellos estaría tan sola como se sentía por haber perdido a sus padres, a su hermana y a sus hijos. Pero esos instantes de tanto dolor ya comenzaban a cobrar una importancia secular en su vida, especialmente ahora cuando a lo mucho le quedaban un par de días de vida, como el doctor C tristemente le había asegurado. Se tomó con cuidado la falda del vestido y la tela del abrigo para no tropezar mientras seguía a Shikamaru, ya hacían cuatro días desde la muerte de Naruto y si bien lamentaba no haber podido impedir su muerte luego de haberle sido absolutamente leal en vida…quería ver la tumba en que residía antes de hacer que fuera trasladado a un lugar más digno de quien había sido Khan de Crimea y servidor del Imperio.

En medio de la nada en un camino que limitaba con las afueras de la capital, lejos de los ojos de los hombres de buena voluntad es que había llegado a parar uno de los mejores hombres a quienes Sakura había conocido y que solo podía ser identificado por una lápida con su nombre y títulos escritos en ruso y alemán para figurar que se trataba de un extranjero pero que Sakura reconoció sin problema alguno. Por sobre su vestido—que era totalmente opacado—la hermosa Sultana Haseki lucía un regio abrigo de terciopelo gris oscuro de mangas amplias y acampanadas, y cuyo cuello se unía a las hombreras, formando un corte elegante de piel color negro—así como los bordes de las mangas y que realzaba la corona de tipo torre, emblemática de los Uchiha, hecha de tafetán y terciopelo gris claro sobre su largo cabello rosado que se hallaba prolijamente recogido tras su nuca y que era ocultado por el velo gris claro que esta sostenía y que se arremolinaba hacia el frente para cubrir el escote de su vestido y el corte en V del abrigo, más no pudiendo ocultar los pendientes de plata y cuna de diamante en forma de lagrima con un zafiro homólogo en su centro. Se detuvo frente a la tumba teniendo a Shikamaru como escolta y guardián, no hacia esto solo en memoria de Naruto y lo que había hecho por ella, sino también por Boruto que si bien no había desafiado al Sultan, en privado—según Sarada atestiguaba—estaba inconsolable por no tener una tumba digna donde visitar a su padre, Naruto merecía ser debidamente recordado.

-¿Es aquí?- corroboro Sakura, ocultando su personal indignación.

-Si Sultana- contesto el Nara, sabiendo la importancia que el fallecido Visir tenia para al Haseki, -afortunadamente nuestros contactos pudieron dar con el lugar- agradeció, no sabiendo si dejar sola a la Sultana.

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo y por su delicada condición de salud es que la Sultana Sakura no acostumbraba a hacer abandono del Palacio porque significaba aun esfuerzo demasiado grande de su parte, pero esta vez había declarado que era necesario sin importar que hubiera tenido que caminar por un par de kilómetros—siguiendo la ubicación que Shikamaru le había garantizo al guiarla—interrumpidos, teniendo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento. No hubiera salido del Palacio por ninguna otra situación de no ser aquella, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que sin desearlo podía encontrarse por Sasuke. Sabía, por Temari, que antes de que lo ejecutaran Naruto había confesado los sentimientos que tenía por ella y que ella a medias le había devuelto, Naruto había sido u pilar fundamental en su vida, quien había estado ahí para ella cuando más había necesitado de un acompañante y amigo por todas las perdidas vividas, lo mínimo que podía hacer por él y en su memoria como amigos que habían sido era otorgarle una tumba digna donde descansar tras remover sus restos de ese lugar perdido de la mano de Kami. Así como en su caso, Naruto se había enamorado de la amistad entre ambos luego de haber perdido a su primer amor; la Sultana Hinata, y Sakura se sentía realizada al haber podido hacer que fuera feliz por al menos un momento como él había hecho con ella y en que le había permitido aprender de eso llamado vida y que ahora le permitía ver en que había triunfado y en que había errado irremediablemente y debía enmendar algunas cosas.

-Gracias, Shikamaru- sonrió Sakura quien era incapaz de encontrar palabras suficientes conque expresar todo cuanto le debía por su amistad, asistencia y ayuda, -si no es mucho pedir…quisiera unos momentos a solas- pidió, necesitando encontrarse unos momentos a solas con sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Sí, mi Sultana- acepto el Nara.

Al igual que la contable cantidad de personas de confianza que sabían de los sentimientos que el fallecido Naruto Uzumaki había tenido por la Sultana Haseki, Shikamaru no pensó siquiera en objetar permitirle los momentos que quisiera pasar a solas a aquella noble mujer a la que había admirado silenciosamente desde el primer momento en que había oído sobre ella cuando solo había sido la favorita del Sultan y ahora siendo la mujer más poderosa del mundo, había visto sus lágrimas, había visto su dolor y la había acompañado a pesar de todo, ella ni siquiera tenía que pedirle algo, luego de la muerte de la Madre Sultana Mikoto había tenido por su futuro; casado junto a Temari que entonces había estado embarazada, ambos a su suerte…y como un ángel la Sultana Sakura les había pedido que estuvieran a su servicio y ella a cambio les daría toda la seguridad y oportunidades para que sus hijos e hijas fueran funcionarios importantes del imperio y así había sido por lo que Shikamaru y Temari—así como todos aquellos que eran amigos de esa maravillosa mujer—le habían correspondido con su entera lealtad, no soñando a darle la espalda o cuestionarle nada así como ella los había ayudado sin reparar en nada más. De pie frente ante la tumba, Sakura escucho los pasos de Shikamaru alejarse, primero muy escasamente y luego más hasta casi hacerse inaudible, ocasión que aprovecho para desplomarse de rodillas sobre el suelo sin más, apoyando su manos cruzadas sobre sus rodillas, apretado los labios con tristeza pero sin pensar en llorar, tras año cargando con un dolor inaguantable ya consideraba inútil llorar por algo que no podía cambiar, era un nuevo puñal clavado contra su frágil corazón a punto de romperse y lo que más le dolía era ser impotente para cambiar las cosas, pero esa era la realidad, su realidad.

-Jamás pensé que el destino nos aguardara esto, Naruto- admitió con un desganado suspiro, prueba de que las fuerzas que intentaba encontrar para aferrarse inútilmente a la vida ya dejaban de serle útiles, -tu sinceridad y lealtad permanecen en mi corazón y siempre lo estarán, me defendiste cuando nadie más lo hizo, porque me amabas, y si bien jamás pude corresponderte, siempre fuiste y serás importante para mí y vivirás en mi corazón- declaro sabiendo que actuando el cuerpo de Naruto estuviera bajo tierra, su alma y sentimientos permanecían lo bastante próximos al mundo como para hablar de él y saber que escucharía sus palabras. -En tu memoria haré algo que no hubiera pensado hacer…olvidar, porque si voy a morir quiero hacerlo con mi conciencia tranquila y mi ser en paz, le diré a mis hijas sobre mi enfermedad, al fin y al cabo el doctor C dice que apenas y me quedan unos días de vida y quiero que sepan lo que cada uno deberá hacer en mi ausencia- sabía que resultaría doloroso de aceptar para todos, especialmente porque haría que todos salvo sus nietos, Takara, Sasuke y los leales a él lo supieran de su condición, pero era necesario, ya había mantenido el secreto de todos hasta la fecha, pero necesitaba que algunos lo supieran, ya era muy difícil continuar con la mentira. -Lo haré por el Imperio, y por ti- prometió, carraspeando y limpiando una solitaria lagrima que a punto estuvo de deslizarse por su mejilla, no podía llorar, no serviría de nada. Sujetándose la falda y la tela del abrigo se irguió con un halito de dificultad, respirando sonoramente y dirigiéndole una última mirada a la tumba donde yacía su amigo. -Haré que remuevan tu cuerpo de esta zanja y residirás en un mausoleo privado, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- declaro como despedida.

Una parte de ella le decía que se fuera, que eso era lo correcto, por otra parte de ella no quería irse de allí, era la única oportunidad real que tenía para sentirse humana, claro, era humana pero teniendo que ser una Sultana…en ocasiones lo olvidaba, olvidaba cuál era su identidad porque todos a su alrededor querían que fuera alguien que no era; un ídolo, una especie de ángel o diosa y no lo era, solo era una mujer que tenía miedos e inseguridades como cualquier otra; que sentía ira, amor, odio, sufrimiento y un dolor que creía que pocas personas podrían sentir en su vida al haber perdido tanto. Quizás fuera inteligente como para sostener el Imperio por su cuenta, o no, pero el punto era que le quitaban lo que más amaba; su inocencia que le había sido erradicada, su individualismo y su tan amada libertad que la hacía recordar la sencillez con la que—en su amada y añorada isla griega—había sido capaz de montar a caballo hasta el acantilado más alto y allí con los brazos extendidos al aire creer que volar era posible solo con sentirlo en su mente y su corazón. Inspiro profundamente, elevando la mirada al cielo mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su vientre, apretándolas hasta sentir que se lastimaba, pero ni aun así era capaz de llorar como su corazón le gritaba que hiciera, era doloroso comprender en vida que el sufrimiento y la iniquidad del mundo la hubieran llevado en esa dirección pero era la realidad, la había sabido desde ese primer instante en que la habían raptado de su tierra, cuando la habían agredido en ese Palacio que ahora era suyo y cuando había llorado por todos a quienes amaba y ya no estaba con ella, afortunadamente esto dejaría de ser así dentro de poco tiempo. Pronto podría volver a reunirse con quienes tanto amaba y extrañaba con el alma.

Pronto volvería a ser libre.

* * *

El atardecer azoraba al Imperio, volviendo el cielo una paleta de colores que iban desde el dorado en el cielo al naranja de las nubes y el purpura que comenzaba a verse en el horizonte por las inminentes penumbras nocturnas y en los aposentos de la Sultana Haseki reinaba el descontrol, bajo un comunicado general de parte de Ino, Tente, Temari y Choji es que todas las hijas de la Sultana Sakura así como las Sultanas Naori, Ayame, Naomi, Kohana, Hana, Aratani, Sumiye, Risa, Seina y Masumi, al igual que lady Eri Kalfa y su hija la Sultana Kaori, se encontraban reunidas en espera del regreso de la Sultana Haseki al Palacio, algo que ya de por si generaba un abismal grao de preocupación en todos. La Sultana Haseki llevaba mucho tiempo sin abandonar el Palacio bajo ninguna circunstancia por su complejo estado de salud que apenas y era rebelada al público en general o a los miembros del Imperio como tal y era sumamente preocupante que ahora, de la nada, saliera únicamente acompañada por Shikamaru, siendo que nadie sabía siquiera si había regresado o no, o si estaba bien o si se sentía mal, sumiendo a todos en un estado de constante preocupación y que se transformaba en inquietud al no comprender la razón por la que la Sultana Haseki había pedido que se reunieran y la esperaran, aún más porque no estaban invitados los pequeños Príncipes ni Takara aunque sinceramente esto era bueno, un desplante a esa arrogante e insufrible mujer era algo agradecido por todas ellas que, en un lugar específico de la habitación, sentadas y aguardando, intentaban pasar el tiempo y no pensar en las mil y un negativas posibilidades que podían haber en relación a la Sultana Sakura.

Lo que su madre había hecho era muy peligroso, en su delicada condición de salud, que apenas y era sabida o entendida por sus propias hijas, más ahora, sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, Mikoto solo pudo apretarse las manos, dando todo de sí para no pasearse cual leona enjaulada al no saber cómo se encontraba tas su regreso. Intentando mantener la calma, la primogénita del imperio portaba un modesto vestido de terciopelo Porráceo , calzado a su figura, de escote redondo—con un cuello falso de gasa verde grisáceo oscuro de corte en V—y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos hasta volverse acampanadas y holgadas que llegaban a cubrir las manos salvo que la Sultana evitaba esto al mantenerla cruzadas sobre su regazo, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de gasa transparente sin mangas, escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre y que estaba ribeteada en encaje y escamas de plata que formaban un grueso margen interior y replicaban el emblema de los Uchiha entrelazado con figuras que emulaban flores de cerezo. Sus rizos rosados se encontraban impecablemente recogidos tras su nuca exponiendo su largo cuello y adornado por una soberbia corona de oro en forma de dalias y tulipanes en una estructura cónica, recubierta por diamantes y con esmeraldas incrustadas a juego con unos pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de ovalo recubierta por diamantes y con una pulida esmeralda homologa en su centro. Solo recordar que no estaba sola y que, como Sultana que era, tenía una imagen que mantener era lo que conseguía hacerla mantener su lugar y permanecer estoica, pero apostaba lo que fuera a que quienes la acompañaban era presas de la misma angustia que ella o al menos en un grado similar como para no darse cuenta de su flaqueza ante la espera, suspirando de forma parcialmente sonora desvió su mirada hacia su hermana Shina que igual que ella apenas y podía mantenerse quieta.

Perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se apretaba las manos, la Sultana Shina solo pudo encogerse de hombros ante la mirada de su hermana mayor, no teniendo la respuesta a sus pensamientos ni a los propios y eso solo contribuía hacerla sentirse aún más nerviosa e incluso peor si hacía falta, porque sentía que no cumplía el rol que le correspondía como hija, aunque era más fácil decir que hacer esto. Quizás lo único que le permitía eran las magníficas galas que vestía, hechas de satín oliva oscuro y seda oliva claro ribeteado en hilo de oro siendo que estas conformaban un vestido de escote cuadrado con un margen de satín oliva oscuro así como unos tirantes, los laterales del corpiño, la falda superior y las mangas que se volvían holgadas desde los codos, siendo acampanadas y llegando a cubrirle las manos que apretaba con nerviosismo, mientras que la seda oliva claro bordada en hilo de oro formaba el centro del corpiño, la falda inferior y las mangas que eran ajustadas hasta los codos. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una creación simplemente magnifica, una estructura dorada en forma de ramas y paneles que sostenía múltiples dijes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima recubiertos por diamantes y que en su interior sostenía cristales oliva en forma de lagrima a juego con sus pendientes y que solo merecía ser comparado con la corona sobre su cabeza que en una cónica estructura ascendente, hecha de oro y recubierta por cristales y diamantes multicolor replicaba flores de jazmín y capullos de rosa que se encontraba sobre su largo cabello castaño dorado que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo en una cascada de rizos. La espera resultaba agonizante pero necesaria, al fin y al cabo si sucumbían al miedo y al pánico no solucionaría nada.

Finalmente y como tanto se había anhelado las puertas de la habitación se abrieron permitiendo la aparición de la Sultana Haseki que—como siempre y engañosamente por cierto—parecía encontrarse perfectamente, aunque muchas en el fondo sabían que esto era una fachada falsa, el cambio en su rutina era prueba suficiente como para que lo pensaran. La Sultana Haseki en su impoluta belleza vestía unas elegantes pero modestas galas de seda azul-índigo claro, de conservador escote en V perfectamente detalladas a su figura, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos y falda ribeteada en múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas para mayor movilidad, por sobre estas galas una rigurosa chaqueta violeta azulada ribeteada en encaje color negro para replicar flores de cerezo sobre la tela, de escote en V levemente más bajo, si mangas pero con un cuello posterior que se enmarcaba tras su nuca, y cerrada en el frente hasta la altura del vientre donde se abría para crear una falda superior. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una fina cadena de oro que sostenía un dije en forma de flor de cerezo hecho de oro y en cuyo centro reposaba un pequeño pero valioso diamante azul a juego con su pendientes de cuna de oro ribeteados en diamantes en forma de lagrima con un zafiro homólogo en el centro. Como no había sucedido en mucho tiempo es que su largo cabello rosado se encontraba recogido en una trenza que caía tras su espalda y otra que superiormente actuaba de cintillo tras la corona de oro que replicaba espinas y rosas conformadas por zafiros y diamantes multicolores. El viaje o visita a la tumba de su fallecido amigo había sido vigorizante, le había resultado ser el torrente de honestidad que ahora-ante sus hijas, nietas y aliadas que la hubieron reverenciado—le permitiría declarar la verdad; su verdad.

-Madre, ¿nos llamaste?- hablo Mikoto, levantando la mirada y ya que ninguna de las otras presentes, ni aun sus hermanas, sabia como romper con el silencio.

Desde que había cruzado el umbral y viendo a todas las presentes—amigas o familiares—reverenciar la por respeto más que por deber, Sakura se dedicó de forma imperceptible y veloz—más lenta en su subconsciente—a analizar a quienes la rodeaban y la enorgullecían tanto, quienes podrían sostener todo por lo que había luchado desde que había pisado por primera vez ese Palacio. Mikoto, Shina Sarada, Izumi y Hanan que sobre los elegantes divanes en torno al que ella ocuparía, ellas eran su orgullo. Elegante, digna y ya sin una pisca de infantilismo sobre si, Izumi resultaba quizás la más curiosa a contemplar, con su femenina figura ataviada por un favorecedor vestido esmeralda oscuro, de escote recto cerrado por tres botones de oro desde el escote hasta la altura del busto, de mangas ceñidas hasta ñas muñecas e interinamente cerradas por dos botones de oro, y adornadas en las muñecas por encaje dorado ribeteado en diamantes al igual que el borde del escote, emulando flores de cerezo; por sobre el vestido portaba una rigurosa chaqueta jade grisáceo ribeteada en encaje e hilo cobrizo para emular sobre la tela el emblema de los Uchiha entrelazado con flores de cerezo, de profundo escote en V que se cerraba bajo el busto y se abría bajo el vientre, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros y que conseguía darle una imagen poderosa. Su largo cabello castaño estaba elegantemente recogido en una coleta que caía tras su espalda y de cuyo peinado escapaban un par de rebeldes rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, resaltando la hermosa corona de oro en forma de hojas y flores de jazmín ribeteada en diamantes y esmeraldas a juego con unos pendientes de oro y esmeralda en forma de lagrima. Era nostálgico recordar a la frívola niña que había sido, viendo en actual contraste a una mujer con una dignidad envidiable.

Junto a Izumi y siendo la única—descontando a Seina, claro—que sabía el motivo de esta reunión, Hanan se mantenía tranquila, fingiendo ingenuidad y desconcierto ante quienes le hubieran preguntado si sabía el motivo por el que su madre había abandonado el Palacio y preparado esta reunión, se fingiría así hasta que su madre le dijera que dejara de hacerlo. Siendo una adolescente de trece años casi cumplidos, la Sultana Hanan no era menos que lo esperado en la hija de un Sultan, enfundada en unas sencillas galas de seda crema suave que casi eran blancas de escote cuadrado—con un escote falso bajo este, de corte en V, levemente más alto—y cerrado hasta la altura del vientre por seis botones blancos, continuando en una falda ribeteada en múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre sí para mayor comodidad y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que al volverse acampanadas estaban hechas de gasa semi transparente, llegando a cubrir las manos; por sobre el vestido lucía una chaqueta violeta oscuro con múltiple patrones y figuras multicolor de escote bajo y redondo que se cerraba bajo el busto, sin mangas y abierta bajo el vientre, fija a su cuerpo por un delicado cinturón de plata con diamantes incrustados. Alrededor de su cuelo se encontraba una estilizada guirnalda que recreaba diminutos dijes en forma del emblema los Uchiha de los que pendían cristales en forma de lagrima con unos pendientes a juego. Su largo cabello rosado plagado de rizos caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre su hombro derecho, sencillamente adornado por una diadema de plata de tipo cintillo decorada por pequeños diamantes que formaban diminutas flores de cerezo, sus flores predilectas. Realmente nunca había esperado algo de esa niña, no esperaba que fuera la Sultana más legendaria del mundo, no esperaba que interfiriera en política…desde el primer momento en que la había sostenido en sus brazos solo había anhelado que fuera su hija y había cumplido eso como nadie, había estado siempre ahí, la había acompañado en cada lucha aprendiendo de todo lo que veía y oía, no necesitaba esperar algo de Hanan; su hija superaría cualquier expectativa, el universo como obsequio ya era poco para ella.

Aceptar la muerte era algo fácil de hacer, especialmente si se trataba de alguien que no temía a la conclusión que tuviera su vida y en si su alma iría al cielo o bien al infierno, vivir era errar y pecar, pero la intención tras estos actos determinaban a donde se dirigiría una persona cuando su vida terminara, no se podía pretender creer que una persona era tan noble para no ver sus errores, se debían reconocer, aceptar, juzgar y valorar porque allí estaba el valor de la experiencia, pero pudiendo hacer esto, Sakura no sabía si su visión del mundo era la correcta y ciertamente no le importaba, pero estaba segura de que-en el cielo o en el infierno, dependiendo de a donde la llevaran sus acciones—nada sería más doloroso y tortuoso que la existencia que hasta entonces había llevado. Suspirando de forma inaudible les indico a todas que tomaran haciendo antes de hacer lo propio sobre el diván central, apartando ceremoniosa y elegantemente la tela de su falda y cruzando las manos sobre su regazo, enfrentarse a batallas de vida o muerte en ese momento parecían ser mil veces más fácil que ser sincera con quienes amaba y apreciaba sabiendo que sufrirían por ella, pero no quería eso, no quería que lloraran como ella ya lo había hecho al perder tanto anteriormente, quería que todos pudieran continuar viendo al futuro con esperanza sin importar que ella ya no estuviera, quería que su muerte no fuera un final sino más bien un nuevo inicio.

-Sí- contesto Sakura, suspirando sonoramente al pensar en las palabras exactas conque expresar lo que desde hace años haba estado ocultándoles, -he de hablar acerca de algo muy importante con ustedes, algo que marcara el fin de mi era- aludió, necesitando de unos preámbulos con los que hacerles entender a su hija el corto tiempo que le quedaba en ese mundo.

-Madre, ¿de qué hablas?- inquirió Sarada, confundida y nerviosa por el sentido implícito en aquellas palabras cuyo peso al parecer su madre no estaba tomando.

Para Sarada que desde que tenía memoria había visto a su madre como una figura invencible, escucharla hablar con ese tono tan fatalista le hacía sentir pavor e inquietud, le hacía temer por el futuro. La Uchiha se encontraba sentada junto…o casi pegada a su madre, portando un halagador vestido purpura violáceo, muy detallado y calzado a su figura, de escote corazón cuyo borde estaba ribeteado en escamas de plata con diminutas incrustaciones de amatista, por sobre el corpiño una especie de corsé que remarcaba su silueta, de escote redondo bajo el busto con el contorno del escote, el margen a la altura de las caderas, los hombros y parte del corpiño hechas de encaje plateado y escamas de plata ribeteadas en amatistas, creando una falda sencilla de una sola capa pero con una cola que parecía recrear una capa superior, ajustadas mangas de gasa semitransparente color violeta ribeteada en plata y que se tornaban púrpuras a la altura de los codos—delimitados por un margen de encaje plateado e hilo de plata con incrustaciones de amatistas—donde se abrían en forma de lienzos, exponiendo los brazos. Su largo cabello azabache estaba hermosamente peinado en una cascada de rizos,, como siempre, cayendo libremente tras su espalda y adornado por una elegante corona de oro que conformaba una estructura en forma de púas y hojas ribeteadas en diminutos diamantes y cristales ámbar, así como lo era el dije en forma de flor de cerezo que caía sobre su coronilla emulando el contorno de dicha flor, y pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lagrima. Ahora Sakura podía ver con orgullo a su hija, Sarada era una Sultana realmente magnifica y alguien que contra todos los enemigos futuros podría proteger el Imperio y el ideal por el que ella tanto había luchado, creía en ello.

-No hace falta señalar lo obvio, Sarada; no estoy bien, no lo he estado desde hace años- admitió la Haseki, desviando su mirada hacia todas aquellas que estaban presentes, -y por fin mi vida llegara a su fin, no hay fecha en concreto aparentemente, pero algo en mi corazón dice que será mañana-concluyo, bajado la mirada, más no sabiendo cómo ser lo bastante precisa.

Hasta entonces su mirada se había dirigido especialmente a Hanan, diciendo que ya no tenía por qué ocultar la verdad, no como había hecho hasta hoy. Recibiendo un casi imperceptible asentimiento como respuesta, observo con orgullo a sus nietas, especialmente a Naori, la mayor de todas; vestía unas elegantes galas de seda metálica azul grisáceo claro, ribeteadas en gasa y encaje azul bordado en diamantes, de escote cuadrado y perfectamente detalladas a su figura, falda de una sola capa más muy cómoda y que permitía la movilidad, sin mangas sino más bien tirantes y falsas mangas transparentes ceñidas hasta las muñecas y cuyo favorecedor encaje aportaba un inconfundible temple aristocrático. Sus largos rizos rosados recogidos en un especie de coleta caían sobre su hombro derecho, enmarcando la elaborada guirnalda sobre su cuelo que emulaba diminutos capullos de rosa y espinas a juego con unos pendientes que figuraban el contorno de una flor de cerezo con un diamante en forma de lagrima en el centro y sobre su cabeza una bellísima corona que conformaba una estructura de oro e forma de espinas decorada por diamantes y zafiros. Era increíble que esa hermosa mujer hubiera sido una ansiosa adolescente que había anhelado casarse tenía la fortuna de ser feliz en su matrimonio, pero comparada con las experiencias personales que Sakura tenía, Naomi no dejaba de ser una niña, una niña que era leal al imperio por encima de cualquier otra cosa, por sobre sus hijos, su esposo, su madre, padre y hermano; sabía que lo importante era mantener la paz.

Alguien que igualmente no cesaba de sorprenderla era su nieta Ayame que ciertamente despertaba polémica por tener diecinueve años, una edad en que ya se esperaría que hubiera contraído matrimonio y tenía dos pretendientes muy reconocidos; Iwabee Yuino y Denki Kaminarimon, pero dentro de poco se decidiría su futuro, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Imitando a su prima Naori quien ciertamente admiraba, la hermosa Sultana portaba unas elegantes y muy femeninas galas de seda turquesa brillante ribeteadas en casa celeste transparente y encaje bordado en hilo de diamante para replicar un patrón de flores de cerezo sobre el corpiño-de escote corazón y perfectamente calzado a su figura—así como en la zona baja de la falda hecha de múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre sí para mayor comodidad, sin mangas sino más ben tirantes que continuaban en falsa mangas transparentes y semi ceñidas hasta las muñecas, con el encaje e hilo de diamanté adornando la superficie. Contraria al caso de su prisa, su largo cabello rubio castaño peinado en una cascada de rizos caían perfectamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado en su cima por una delicada pero elegante corona de oro en forma de capullos de rosas y espinas con topacios y cristales multicolor engarzados a juego con unos pendientes que emulaban el contorno de un capullo de rosa de los que penda un diminuto diamante en forma de lagrima. Ayame era joven, pero Shina no había reparado en hacer de su hija una mujer muy inteligente y culta que pudiera—como ella misma—interferir en la política por el bien del imperio, ya fuera que esa mujer se enamorar en el camino o no, justo como todos los miembros de su familia había hecho, ella enaltecería al Imperio y sería una Sultana que velaría por la paz antes que en cualquier otra cosa.

Sentada a los pies de su madre y observando inquieta y confundida a quienes la rodeaban, temerosa por el sentido implícito en las palabras de su abuela, Naomi era incapaz de hablar, presa de su propio temor. La única hija de la Sultana Sarada y hermana menor del príncipe Izuna—gobernador de Takigakure—portaba un sencillo vestido celeste claro en un degrade tan inocente y especifico que de no ser por la luz del atardecer perfectamente parecía gris claro de recatado escote cuadrado, mangas holgadas y transparentes que se abrían a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos y falda de múltiples capas de gasa superpuesta entre sí para mayor movilidad, pero este vestido ciertamente pasaba desapercibido por la chaqueta sobre el vestido, de igual color; de escote cuadrado que recreaba un patrón fue elegante en el centro del corpiño, formando una V, separando los laterales del centro, y con un corto faldón hasta los muslos, abierto bajo el vientre y que enmarcaba su silueta, los costados del corpiño así como las mangas—cortas hasta los codos—y el faldón estaban bordadas en un fino hilo plateado que replicaba el emblema de los Uchiha entrelazado con las flores de cerezo y finalmente a la altura de los hombros una especie de hombreras de gasa a modo de hombros semi caídos. Sus largos rizos rosados se encontraban perfectamente peinados en un sutil recogido que sostenía una diadema de plata de tipo cintillo decorada con diminutos topacios incrustados y que hacia caer su melena libremente tras su espalda, resaltando un par de pequeños pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima en consonancia a la cadena de plata con diamantes y cristales engarzados que sostenía un dije que replicaba el contorno del emblema los Uchiha y en cuyo interior se encontraba un diamante en forma de lagrima, obsequio de su abuela a quien ahora no entendía. Desde siempre su abuela era la mujer más poderosa del mundo y para Naomi imaginar que se rendiría ahora era…algo inconcebible así como ilustrativo, quizás todos tenían un punto al cual llegar para reconocer cuando, como y hasta qué punto se podía ganar o perder.

A los pies de la Sultana Izumi se encontraban sus dos hijas-Kohana y Hana-que intercalaron su mirada a aquellas a quienes las rodeaban, Hana en especial era demasiado joven para comprender porque su abuela hablaba así, habiendo sido una figura invencible, pero ni aun siendo un año mayor es que su hermana Kohana podía darle las respuestas que ni ella misma conseguía encontrar. Inocente y vistiendo unas sencillas galas blancas—de retado escote en V cerrado en el frente por seis botones blancos que continuaban en una falda de una sola capa de gasa y mangas holgadas y transparentes que, abiertas a la altura de los codos, le llegaban a las muñecas—se encontraba la Sultana Kohana, que si bien lucia inocente ensalzaba su título como Sultana al portar una chaqueta de gasa dorada—por sobre sus inocentes galas—bordada en hilo de oro y con pequeños detalles en violeta para recrear tulipanes, sin mangas y escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre. Sus largos rizos castaños, adornados por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada con diminutos diamantes ámbar—caían libremente tras su espalda y sobre su hombro derecho. Por otro lado e igualmente inocente a sus once años la Sultana Hana vestía una sencilla chaqueta rosa pastel de escote en V ligeramente bajo y cerrada en el frente por seis botones rosa claro hasta la altura del vientre continuada por una falda superior y mangas cortas y ceñida hasta los codos, el matiz de color de la tela era tan suave, inocente y de un matiz metálico que indudablemente hacia valer su posición como Sultana pese a su juventud, y bajo esta chaqueta unas femeninas galas rosa suave de alto escote en V, falda de una sola capa hecha de gasa y mangas abiertas y traslucidas desde los codos para exponer los brazos; finalmente sus largos rizos castaño-grisáceo se arremolinaban libremente sobre su hombros, solo adornados por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada con diminutos cristales y diamantes rosa. Todas—salvo Hanan y Seina—eran presa de la confusión, no sabiendo que hacer o decir para comprender sus palabras porque lo que había intentado decir era algo tanto inimaginable como doloroso y nadie quería creerlo, se había credo un silencio tal que resultaba peligrosamente inquietante, un silencio que sentía que ya no debía durar, pero nadie sabía si era correcto hablar.

-Madre, nos estas asustando- murmuro Shina, preocupada.

Escuchando la voz de su hija, Sakura recordaba hace muchos años atrás—antes de que Baru hubiera sido Sultan—cuando había dicho lo mismo, entonces había sido una niña asustada a quien había tenido que proteger de la crueldad del mundo como a todos sus hijos, pero ahora no era así; ni Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi, Hanan eran niñas, podían protegerse, se los había enseñado, no la necesitaban, no tanto como ellas creían que hacían. Era duro despedirse de esa existencia que por años había sostenido, aprendido a ver lo bueno y lo malo para o sucumbir ante el dolo y el sufrimiento, pero esto mismo la había hecho sentir cierto apego a hacia la vida, aunque quizás no era sino hasta ahora que era capaz de entender eso y a estas alturas ya no podía hacer nada para detener o impedir lo inevitable. Había reído y llorado por igual, había sonreído y gritado de dolor , en ese Palacio y ente aquellos muros había padecido momentos que pocas personas podrían vivir, había visto amor y odio y había conocido la bondad y la maldad más profunda, todo eso veía a ella ahora, pero como su propia apariencia es que exteriormente era todo lo que se podía anhelar que fuera; hermosa, correcta, inteligente, caritativa…pero por dentro estaba muriendo a cada instante y ahora ya no podía más con esa tortura, y había padecido su propio infiero por mucho tiempo, viendo dolorosamente como todos aquellos que amaba perecían sin que ella hubiera podido evitarlo…al final Kami tenía compasión de ella, le permitiría morir antes d ver como el Imperio por el que tanto había luchado se venía lenta e increíblemente abajo, porque eso acabaría sucediendo, no hoy, no mañana…pero si en el futuro.

-¿Recuerdan hace muchos años, cuando eran solo unas niñas y les mencione que su abuela Mebuki, mi madre, había muerto a causa de una enfermedad?- indago la Haseki meditabunda, pero sin especificar el por qué tras su pregunta, causando el desconcierto generalizado de quienes la acompañaban.

-Si, dijiste que se trataba de algo llamado…- intento recordar Izumi, sin ver la importancia que ello tenía en las circunstancias.

-Cáncer de corazón- contesto Sakura por ella, solo haciendo más inquietante el silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper y que las hizo observarla con mayor preocupación. -Cuando se los mencione no sabía lo que podría causar, y la relevancia que tendría de ahora en más, pero ahora lo sé ya que cargo con ello- confeso finalmente, más teniendo el valor para cerrar los ojos o apartar la mirada.

Un jadeo doloroso fue escuchado de forma inmediata, provenía de todos, Sakura lo supo sin llegar reparar en ello, pero su atención en ese instante se centró en quienes no había preparado como merecía, tal era el caso de Aratani que incrédula, no era capaz de llorar, pero el sufrimiento e sus ojos era la prueba más clara de lo que esta noticia representaba para ella. Radiante, hermosa y sencilla a la vez portaba un cautivante vestido de seda y gasa color rojo brillante, de escote corazón, ajustado y calzado perfectamente a su figura, de mangas holgadas ligeramente trasparentes que llegaban a cubrir las manos y un osado corte en la espalda que exponía parte de su piel. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo su cuello alrededor del cual se hallaba el emblema de los Uchiha sostenido por una cadena de oro con diamantes y cristales incrustados, y a juego con él un par de pendientes de plata en forma de una línea horizontal y de la cual pendía un dije de cuna de diamante con un rubí en el centro, finalmente y sobre su cabello se hallaba una corona de oro, rubíes y granates sobre su cabeza, emulando capullos de rosa y escamas ribeteadas en diamantes y cristales. Aratani era una hija más para ella, siempre lo había visto y sentido así, por eso la había mantenido consigo, pero…aun así no había podido decirle la verdad, no a ella, le dolía verla al borde del llanto ahora pero no había podio herirla antes, no cuando ya sufría infaltablemente desde la muerte de Daisuke.

La segunda persona a quien vio quebrarse de dolor fue a su nieta Sumiye que sentada junto a Aratani se cubrir los labios para callar un inmediato sollozo, pero no pudiendo contener las lágrimas que porto se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ostentaba unas femeninas pero sencillas galas índigo grisáceo acorde con su silueta de doce años a punto de ser cumplidos; inocente pero calzado escote corazón que se cenia a su cuerpo por cuarto botones de igual color que iniciaban bajo el busto y terminaba a la altura del vientre, continuando un una cómoda falda de gasa de múltiples capas superpuestas y de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían acampanadas y traslucidas hasta cubrir las manos, todo esto bajo una elegante chaqueta de igual color solo que con un degrade en puntos específicos de la tela, sin mangas y abierta bajo el vientre pero con un digno escote redondo que se cerraba bajo el busto. Sus largos rizos azabache con reflejos castaños cayendo sobre sus hombros, apenas y adornados por una diadema de tipo broche en forma de flores de cerezo y decorad con diamantes a juego con unos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Esa niña había heredado la fortaleza de Daisuke, así como su apego a ella, pero Sakura confiaba en que estaría bien sin ella, como todos los demás.

Contraria a su hermana mayor, Risa recordaba su rol como Sultana más Sakura no supo si fue esto o su juventud lo que impidieron que Risa llorara, únicamente plasmando un triste y desolador puchero en su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada. Su elegante hermana mayor ciertamente le hacía sombra, pero ni aun así la Sultana Risa llegaba a ser insignificante, enfundada en un inocente vestido rosa pastel de escote bajo y en V con falda de gasa ribeteada en encaje y cuyos contornos estaban bordado en hilo de oro, el vestido—salvo la falda—era insignificante, encontrándose bajo una chaqueta superior de calzado e inocente escote corazón, cerrado por cinco botones rosa suave hasta la altura del vientre, dando paso a una falda superior, y de cortas y ceñidas mangas hasta los codos adornadas en los hombros por un margen de gasa que hacia lucir las mangas semi caídas a la altura de los hombros. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro peinado en salvajes y algo descuidados rizos caían tras su espalda y sobre su hombro derecho, sin joya u adorno alguno, pero realmente no necesitaba de ello. Sakura intercalaba con la mirada sus hijas, especialmente a Hanan que al saber esa verdad desde hace años podía vivir con ella, pero no era el caso de sus otras hijas que hubieron dado todo de si por controlar los sollozos y el llanto que deseaban proliferar y a quienes no podía ver a los ojos, no sabiéndose irremediablemente responsable de su sufrimiento.

-Deberían resignarse- sugirió Hanan en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todas por sus palabras.

-Hanan, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- no entendió Mikoto, confundida por la frialdad de su hermana menor.

-Lo he sabido desde hace años- respondió Hanan con simpleza, pero ahora había algo de dolor en su voz, dolor por saber que ya no tenía que fingirse fuerte, dolor porque ahora sus hermanas podían consolarla y viceversa, -mi madre me lo aclaro cuando la vi toser sangre de niña, hace ya muchos años, guarde silencio porque así lo creí conveniente-rebelo, desviando la mirada hacia su madre que el sonrió ligeramente.

Siendo tan leal a la Sultana Sakura y conociendo de antemano la enfermedad de que padecía porque así se lo había hecho saber Tenten, Seina pudo mantener la calma, más nada calmaba el dolor que sentía al ver que tan noble y excelente mentora fuera a desaparecer de sus vidas. La siempre dulce y sencilla Seina, como siempre, resplandecía por su espíritu libre y su forma física de demostrarlo por medio de vestidos—que si bien eran sencillos—realzaban su indiscutible belleza y encanto único, lucía un sencillo vestido crema claro, casi blanco, de escote corazón y mangas holgadas hasta casi cubrirle las manos, bordadas—al igual que el borde y centro del escote—en encaje rosa suave y crema con perlas incrustadas para recrear una especie de escamas que aportaban un estilo muy elegante. Por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta purpura de escote en V—cerrada casi bajo el busto y abierta a la altura del vientre—bordada en hilo de plata con perlas incrustadas para recrear flores de cerezo a lo largo de la tela, igualmente recreando el estilo del escote y las mangas del vestido inferior. Su cabello castaño plagado de rizos se encontraba elegante y perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, decorado por una diadema de tipo broche en forma de flores de jazmín ribeteada en diamantes y perlas a juego con un par de largos pendientes de plata y perla en forma de lagrima que en conjunto con todo lo demás brindaba una imagen de inocencia y sencillez, pero no siendo menos de lo que era, una Sultana, madre de un Príncipe. Habiendo sido arrancada de su hogar y traída al Palacio como tantas otras concubinas, se había sentido sola, pero en la Sultana Sakura había encontrado una madre en sus momentos de dolor y angustia, verla desaparecer significaba ver como quien había forjado quien era y le daba seguridad…se desvanecía ante sus ojos sin importar que hubiera sabido que eso sucedería tarde o temprano.

Quizás como en el caso de Seina, Masumi algún día pudiera ser o no madre Sultana si el pequeño Sasuke llegaba a ser Sultan, pero ese era futuro que solo Kami decidiría, no ella ni nadie más. Sentada junto a Seina a quien observaba confusa por su serenidad, la madre del Príncipe Sasuke vestía unas elegantes galas azules de conservador escote en V ligeramente rebajado y calzadas a su estilizada figura pero de una forma más bien holgada, cerrada desde el escote el vientre por cinco botones azules que continuaba en una falda de seda ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad, con mangas ceñidas hasta os codos donde se transparentaba y volvían acampanadas hasta cubrir la manos a no ser que ella las mantuviera cruzadas en su regazo como estaba haciendo. Al igual que con Seina, su larga y ondulada melena azabache estaba impecablemente recogida tras su nuca de no ser un par de rizos que enmarcaba su rostro y la corona de oro en forma de mariposas sobre su cabeza, decoradas por zafiros, topacios y diamantes multicolor a juegos con unos sencillos pendientes de oro y zafiro en forma de lagrima a imagen del dije que sostenía la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que la Sultana Sakura había hecho para sobrevivir y proteger a quienes amaba, muchos dirían que era poco menos que burlesco de su parte decir que decisiones tan importantes debía dejarse a la providencia y a la voluntad del creador, pero Masumi había aprendido de ella que la experiencia solo fundamentaba aún más que esto era lo mejor y más sensato.

-Madre, ¿Por qué?…- Sarada se aclaró la garganta para su voz no sonara aun más quebrada de lo que ya estaba, -¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto con un incontenible sollozo.

-La enfermedad no tiene cura, no habría cambiado absolutamente nada al respecto- contesto Sakura con cierta indiferencia, tal vez porque ya desde hace mucho es que había pedido morir o bien porque estaba resignada a que su era llegara a su fin.

No podía ser injusta, había vivido lo suficiente para conocer todos los aspectos de la vida humana; esclavitud, resignación, caída, levantamiento, rebeliones, odio, amor…tortura, había aprendido y visto cosas que otros solo podrían soñar, pero ya era tiempo de ponerle fin a esa existencia. En silencio y con la mirada baja, Eri asintió para sí, comprendiendo finalmente porque la Sultana había aludido algo así en el pasado, entonces no lo había entendió, pero ahora sí. Sentada junto a su hija Kaori, portaba unas sencillas galas de seda azul de conservador escote cuadrado enmarcado por un margen de encaje crema ribeteado en diamantes a juego con unas hombreras del mismo material y que también conformaban unos holanes o muñequeras que cubrían a medias las manos seguidas de unas ajustadas mangas hasta las muñecas, falda de doble capa una inferior azul claro ribeteada en hilo de oro para conformaban contornos de flores de jazmín entrelazadas por el emblema de los Uchiha, y una superior que formaba parte del vestido hecho de seda azul. Su cabello miel dorado se encontraba completamente suelo pero cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo, permitiendo a sus rizos fluir con naturalidad, resaltando la diadema sobre su cabeza, emulando flores entretejidas y ribeteada en diamantes y cristales azul claro con pequeños tozos de oro entrelazados que replicaban diminutas hojas, complementando un diminuto par de pendientes en forma de flor de jazmín con un cristal azul claro en su interior. Pero ahora que todas y todo los leales a ella sabían de la verdad…debía establecer ciertos límites, porque esto no podía ser del entero conocimiento de todos, no hasta que hubiera muerto, había decidido que no fuera de otra forma.

-No se los digo para entristecerlas, sino porque sé que merecen saber la verdad, todas y cada una de sus ustedes, mis hijas…y aquellas a quienes amo como si lo fueran- aclaro, sonriéndoles a Aratani, Eri, Seina y Masumi que se sintieron profundamente honradas por tener un lugar de importancia en su vida, o lo suficiente para saber todo de ella y haberla visto sonreír y sufrir. -Mañana es el aniversario del Imperio, el día de gloria en que la alegría regocija los corazones de todos, si no erro en mis resoluciones, mañana será mi último día con ustedes, quiero que luzcan radiantes y que celebremos como si no sucediera nada- menciono a modo de petición, aludiendo la razón de importancia por la que había decidió dar por terminado su silencio y porque quería que continuara siendo un secreto…para ciertas personas, -ninguna tiene permitido decirle la verdad a su padre, no, él no lo sabrá, así lo he decidido, no hasta mi último aliento- aclaro ante la confusa mirada de Sarada que no esperaba tal decisión e su parte, pero estaba resignada a aceptarla.

Finalmente y tras una larga evasión es que su mirada se centró en su nieta Kaori, la única hija de su fallecido y adorado hijo Kagami. Resplandecía en un sencillo vestido blanco calzado a su juvenil figura de doce años, de escote corazón, con un escote falso en V ligeramente más alto y recatado, y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas hasta cubrir la altura de las muñecas, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de terciopelo blanco-crema, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre, sin magas y estampada para recrear hojas otoñales verde esmeralda y rellenadas en verde jade. Su largo cabello rubio castaño estaba recogido en una trenza mariposa que hacia caer sus largos rizos libremente tras su espalda y que de igual modo resaltaba la sencilla corona de base de plata y perlas que formaba una estructura de cristales y diamantes en forma de jazmines y flores de cerezo a juego con un par de pendientes de plata y perla en forma de lagrima y una cadena de pequeñísimas perlas que sostenían un dije de oro que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha y del cual pendía una perla en forma de lagrima, todo conformando una imagen de inocencia que Kaori indudablemente sabía realzar por su bondad y dulzura espontanea. Lo que les estaba pidiendo a todas—especialmente a sus hijas—era difícil, lo sabía porque la tentación de revelarle la verdad a Sasuke era muy grande, pero de hacerlo solo prolongaría más su dolor y acortaría la reconciliación que merecía otorgarle, claro que nunca podría perdonar todo lo que él había hecho, pero no quería morir odiándolo ni lamentándose de haberlo torturado más de lo que sabía que él lo hacía sobre sí mismo, no le pediría a Hanan que odiara a su padre, ni tampoco podía pedírselos a Mikoto, Shina o Sarada, pero había alguien que compendia perfectamente el por qué pedía eso.

-Si, madre- respondió Izumi, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Era polémico, claro, pero su madre había decidido no perdonar al Sultan y aun cuando el resto de sus hermanas no pensaran igual o no lo comprendieran ella sí; cumpliría la voluntad de su madre sin importar lo que pasara.

* * *

 _Este Palacio, en su gloria, fue creado con el fin de representar la opulencia, el poder, la alegría que la fama y el triunfo podían traer, más desde el primer instante en que surgió la enemistad, en que se libraron batallas, en que la sangre ha manchado los muros, el mármol y la gravilla que lo cubren todo…las lágrimas se alojan entre las baldosas, el sufrimiento se oculta bajo la seda, el oro, la plata y las gemas más sublimes que el mundo pueda ver, la inocencia se pierde, la alegría es una fantasía irrealizable._ La inocencia era un bien insuperable, el más preciado y difícil de mantener, quizás ella fuera diferente de otras Sultanas por haber luchado por mantenerlo, pero ni siquiera sabía si por ello era mejor o diferente. La Sultana Kaede, la Sultana Miso, La Sultana Mito, la Madre Sultana Mikoto y la Sultana Mei, había ido y conocido a algunas de estas mujeres y aprendido que nadie intentaba luchar por el bien de otros, nadie realmente intentaba preservar su inocencia, no como ella había hecho, quizás esta lucha tan fútil le hubiera permitido ser amada por el pueblo, quizás la hubiera hecho más digna, pero en realidad no tenía modo alguno conque saberlo _. Día tras día hay que levantarse, si, levantarse y pelear para morir otro día, eso es lo que yo hago, luchar, luchar por una causa sin sentido en este tiempo pero que, con toda seguridad, resultara importante en el futuro, lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice,_ quizás fuera tonto continuar luchando tras tantos golpes, tantas batallas ganadas y perdidas, tantas victorias y derrotas ecuánimes, pero si se nacía luchando por algo en lo que se creía y por meras ambiciones como hacían la mayoría de las personas, definitivamente no había forma más noble que morir que como se había vivido; luchando hasta el final.

Sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, meditando sobre qué hacer en las horas—no sabiendo si categorizarlas como un día—que le quedaban de vida, se dejó agasajar y bañar por sus doncellas y mayor confianza, se dejó sucumbir ante la nostalgia por el aroma a agua de rosas que imperaba en el ambiente y con la cual era impregnada su piel y cabello; amaba a Sasuke, ni cuando él cometiera los crímenes más condenados por la humanidad podría dejar de sentir lo que sentía por él, no habiendo estado juntos por tantos años, no habiendo pasado por tanto ni habiendo significado lo que significaban el uno por el otro, él era la única razón por la que—presa de tantos miedos, inseguridades y temores—se había levantado y había continuado luchando, ni aun cuando hubiera perdido a todos su hijos, ni aun cuando no tuviera una ambición real o personal por la cual caer y volver a luchar…él había sido esa razón, la razón por la que continuar, la razón o el obstáculo al cual asirse y eso ella era en su vida, porque cuando se odiaba a alguien se podían encontrar mil y un razones, e incluso más para continuar sosteniendo ese odio, pero cuando se amaba…no importaba nada más que amar, no importaban las razones, ni el cómo ni él cuando, solo importaba ese sentir y finalmente tras tanta tozudez de su parte volvía a entenderlo y como nunca había hecho, ¿Era tarde para entenderlo? Puede que si y no, reconocía que había errado y enmendaría las cosas, eso era suficiente, había vivido y visto tanto que ya ni siquiera le importaba irse al cielo o al infierno, solo quería ver por terminada esa existencia llamada vida.

 _No renunciare, si llegue hasta aquí no era para rendirme, moriré sabiendo que dejo tras de mi todo y más de lo que podía esperar, no muero sin una razón, no, muero tras haber vivido una era entera, una eternidad de horrores y maravillas sin par, mil vidas en una sola, esa ha sido mi existencia_

El tiempo precio volar ante sus ojos, pues antes de haberse dado cuenta ya se encontraba de regreso en sus aposentos, sentada sobre el diván frente a su tocador mientras sus doncellas terminaba de arreglar. Para una ocasión como lo era esta había elegido un vestido que jamás había usado, o por lo menos no hasta la fecha, hecho de seda miel grisáceo de escote corazón perfectamente detallado a su figura, cerrado desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre por seis botones de diamante que continuaba en una falda de seda apenas y ribeteada en gasa; los laterales el corpiño, la falda superior y las muñecas—transparentes y ceñidas hasta las muñecas—estaban hechas de encaje crema de un degrade tan claro que parecía ser blanco y finalmente una especie de mangas superiores, de seda miel grisáceo, holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros que cubrían parcialmente parte de las mangas inferiores. Observo frente al espejo como Temari rizaba su cabello con un cuidado único, como siempre, pero especialmente simbólico, teniendo un halito de nostalgia plasmado en el rostro, dejando caer libremente esos elegantes rizos rosados tras su espada mientras Tenten colocaba en su cima una bella aunque sencilla corona de oro en forma de flores de jazmín decorada pro diminutos diamantes y cristales multicolor a juego con unos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Todo parecía haber estado dispuesto para la perfección absoluta y eso representaba su reflejo frente al espejo; un vestido único, una apariencia avasalladora sin importar que por dentro se sintiera morir a cada instante; irónico la verdad, pero esa era su vida.

 _Haseki y única esposa legal del Sultan del Mundo, Sultana de los Pobres, Madre Sultana del Imperio Uchiha, Regente Oficial, la Madre Magnifica, Madre Superior, Máxima Autoridad, Voz del Estado, Madre Noble, Madre Asesinada, Madre Martirizada, me dieron todos esos títulos y reconocimientos a lo largo de mi vida,_ quizás sin merecerlo era lo primero que se le ocurría pensar inevitablemente porque nunca había tenido la intención de ser el ídolo, el _ángel_ a quien todo el pueblo y el Imperio veneraban _¿Cuántas mujeres me habrán envidiado por ser quién fui? Y cuan gustosamente hubiera preferido mantener mi destino original como una simple plebeya griega para no vivir ni recordar las torturas de que solo yo puedo dar testimonio._ El poder realmente era muy adictivo para todos aquellos que no sabían que hacer con él, especialmente si se trataba de alguien que no había nacido con él por derecho propio y que acababa sucumbiendo a él y se perdía en ello, olvidaba sus orígenes y solo vivían por él, pero afortunadamente-y lo agradecía de todo corazón-ella no había sido una de esas personas, aún hoy deseaba poder haber tenido otra existencia y haber sido quien originalmente había creído que sería; una simple plebeya griega. _No dará el mundo en toda su historia una Sultana tan desdichada como lo fui yo que, salvo por conocer un amor tan grande y perfecto…padecí y agonice hasta mi último respiro cuya fecha solo Kami conoce…_

Despertó de su meditabundo ensueño en cuanto Ino se aproximó, tendiéndole sus muñecas y permitiéndole impregnarlas con perfume al igual que en el cuello y el escote, y antes de darse cuenta Tenten—situándose tras suyo—ayudada por Temari que aparto su cabello, envolvió alrededor de su cuello un collar que llevaba ya mucho tiempo y cuyo broche cerro finalmente, el mismo collar que Sasuke le había obsequiado y que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha; quien era, no podía retractarse.

* * *

-Adelante- indico Sasuke al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, pero sin mostrar interés mientras continuaba con su lectura, ni aun cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Lo primero que había hecho al llegar a ese Palacio, con toda la intención e individualismo que poseía, había sido enamorarse de Sasuke, se había enamorado de su corazón noble y cargado de bondad, había visto en él los miedos que ocultaba de todos, su temor a sucumbir a la crueldad, lo había acompañado y habían estado juntos en el nacimiento de cada uno de sus hijos y separarse a estas alturas definitivamente era el peor error que podían cometer, y ahora, aun tras todo lo hecho Sakura seguía considerando que él era el paraíso en la tierra a sus ojos, había temido que su ira y odio, su afán por proteger a la dinastía y al Imperio—como ella—acabaran por perjudicar a quienes amaba y quizás había sido así, pero era mil veces pero mentirse a si misma y decir que ya no lo amaba. Vestía—por sobre la usual túnica de seda color negro, de cuello alto y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas—un elegante y magnifico Kaftan gris oscuro bordado en hilo de plata, de aspecto metálico; cuello en V cerrado a cinco centímetros bajo la altura de los hombros, por cuatro botones de diamante entrelazados por cadenas de pata, hombreras y cuello posterior de terciopelo color negro, mangas hasta cinco centímetros por sobre la altura de los codos, abiertas en los costados y levemente cerradas por cadenas de plata, con mangas posteriores que oscilaban tras los brazos como lienzos, y una caída elegante que permitía la visualización de las botas de cuero color negro que usaban, todo el conjunto cerrado por un fajín de terciopelo color negro. Sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, resulto divertido para Sakura verlo sorprendido e incapaz de moverse siquiera apenas levanto la mirada y se encontró con ella.

-Majestad- reverencio Sakura debidamente, bajando la mirada por apenas un instante.

-Sakura…- murmuro el Uchiha, no sabiendo que hacer o decir.

La Inocencia era el bien más preciado que existía en el mundo, porque se perdía con facilidad, eran pocas aquellas personas que eran capaces de sostenerla o siquiera intentarlo, él había perdido en esa batalla, sabía que ya no era el mismo joven idealista que con dieciséis años había subido al trono, pero en contraparte con él su esposa si lo había logrado, ahí de pie frente a él era el reflejo de la perfección y la bondad misma; un ángel. Su relación con Sakura era diferente, no había sido la habitual relación entre un Sultan y una concubina del harem; había sido amor verdadero y aun tras tantas adversidades Sasuke creía que estos sentimientos aun perduraban y que continuarían haciéndolo porque Sakura era diferente, eso lo hacía amarla tanto, porque tenía una inocencia que nadie podía profanar, no había permitido que su corazón se envenenara ni por la ambición, ni por el poder ni por nada que existiera en el mundo, por eso había añorado su presencia, por eso tenía el lugar que tenía en su corazón. Claro, como cualquier mujer dentro de la historia del Imperio es que Sakura había aprendido a hacer cosas a espaldas de los demás, incluso de él, había aprendido a conspirar, atacar y engañar, pero pedirle que no hiciera esto era como pedirle que no hubiera dejado de ser la frágil adolescente y plebeya griega traída al Palacio y que había pasado a ser una Sultana, había madurado tal y como él también haba tenido que hacerlo, era parte de su vidas y sus destinos. Por mucho tiempo había tenido miedo, si Sakura dejaba de amarlo su vida dejaría de tener sentido, si ella lo odiaba todo su mundo se vendría abajo, pero ahí y rompiendo con sus propias y anteriores palabras, pronunciadas hacía ya dos años atrás la última vez que se habían dirigido la mirada o la palabra…él no había podido temer a sus amenazas de atacarlo o herirlo porque ene fondo de su corazón sabía que merecía es y más, pero no podía dejar de amarla y por un largo tiempo había intentado creer que ella pensaría igual, pero...Kami, no sabía qué hacer si la perdía y ahora sentado sobre el diván, era incapaz de moverse, incapaz de considerar que el que ella estuviera frente a él fuera una realidad.

-He venido aquí luego de tanto tiempo porque deseo que nuestras rencillas pasadas queden atrás-inicio Sakura calmadamente, cruzando las manos por sobre su vientre en un gesto personalmente nervioso mientras evadía la incrédula y sorprendida mirada de Sasuke que apenas y conseguía parpadear, sin siquiera pensar en quitarle la atención de encima, -a lo largo de todo este tiempo intente creer que lo que sentía era tal que podía olvidarlo, pero resulto absolutamente imposible para mí, porque tú fuiste, eres y serás todo lo que tengo en este mundo, lo perdí todo y aun así tú sigues junto a mí y lo que yo debo hacer es permanecer a tu lado, a pesar de todo- Sasuke pareció reaccionar al escucharla, pero aun así Sakura sintió como necesario continuar explicándose, porque le debía eso, si él había errado ella también lo había hecho, había roto con su promesa de estar siempre para él, no había sido justa y leal como había prometido, ella también había fallado. -Pobres son mis excusas para defenderme al respecto por mi ausencia, pero te amo y espero que eso sea suficiente porque nuestro deber en estos días es olvidar, dejar el pasado atrás y centrarnos en el futuro- sin poder evitarlo su voz se quebró ligeramente al decir esto último, porque ahora que recaía en sus propios errores se daba cuenta de lo ciega que había estado y se daba cuenta de cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Había hecho cosas impensables, para empezar había renunciado a su vida y pasado por Sasuke, había renunciado a sus orígenes y accedido a ser una Sultana, la madre de sus hijos y esposa pese a haber aprendido lo que todo ello conllevaba, pero de nada servía pensar en que había sacrificado ella, ¿Y Sasuke?, ¿Que había sacrificado él? Sus decisiones ya habían sido difíciles pero las de Sasuke habían sido el doble, sus limitaciones mayores, solo amarla y casarse con ella ya había resultado polémico. Había sido injusta con él, no se había detenido a analizar los hechos, él que era su lama gemela, su sol y su alegría, su guardián y ella su ángel…traicionar a la persona amada era el mayor error a cometer sobre la tierra y ella lo había hecho, se había olvidado que era mujer y esposa, solo se había dedicado a ser madre. Así que ahora, habiendo dicho lo que tanto le imploraba su corazón, pero no admitiendo la verdad que pondría fin a su vida, solo pudo bajar tristemente la mirada, presa de la angustia por no saber si merecía ser perdonada, porque si él había errado ella había también e incluso más porque él nunca la había traicionado, pero ella sí. Le tomo un par de segundos a Sasuke comprender lo que acaba de oír y no, no se trataba de ningún sueño, siempre había creído que la solución a la disputa entre ambos había estado en sus manos, que de él dependía remediar este problema con su esposa y seguía pensando así, pero no siendo capaz de soportar la lejanía que los embargaba es que Sakura había dado el primer paso, ella no había aguantado estar lejos de él. Lentamente, aun resultándole difícil recordar que esto no era un fantasía o algo así, el Uchiha se levantó del diván y con lentitud tomo el mentón de su esposa, haciéndola levantar la mirada, cuanto había anhelado volver a contemplar su rostro, escuchar su voz y sentir su perfume y ahora estaba frente a él, no le había pedido perdón dignamente hasta ese momento pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo el verdadero culpable dentro de esa historia era él.

-Quien realmente erro aquí soy yo- reconoció Sasuke, viendo la inmediata protesta de su parte lo que lo hizo sonreír, cuando había extrañado esa necedad y tozudez, pero desgraciadamente no podía permitirle llevarle la contraria esta vez, ella ya había tenido que soportar mucho por su causa, él ya la había escuchado ahora era su turno de escucharlo a él, -si te llame tan insistentemente este tiempo fue porque intentaba convencerme de que no había cometido un error, pero si hice lo que hice fue porque de no haber sido así el Imperio hubiera entrado en una guerra civil, enfrentando a Shisui e Itachi entre sí a la menor oportunidad- Sakura desvió casi imperceptiblemente la mirada a la par que asentía, pero Sasuke comprendió que era porque pensaba igual, aunque a ella misma le hubiera dolido aceptar eso era lo que habría terminado por suceder por causa de Takara. Entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, Sasuke la hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose con su intenta mirada ónix que ella tanto había extrañado. -Quiero que sepas que, al igual que tú, no hay instante en que no recuerde esa noche y lo que significo, porque una parte de mi murió junto con Shisui- admitió, siendo que aun tenía pesadillas sobre esa noche, escuchando la voz de su hijo, pero por más frió que sonase había hecho eso por el bien el Imperio y esperaba que Sakura lo entendiera. -Aunque no lo merezco, pido tu perdón y compañía- suplico, necesitando de una respuesta de parte para estar tranquilo.

No era el mismo Sasuke que había podido ejercer originalmente la crueldad con indiferencia, haber sido padre y sentir amor incondicional por sus hijos y su esposa lo habían cambiado, habían permitido que mantuviera su conciencia pese a que no lo demostrar, Mikoto era su mayor orgullo, Shina era mil veces más de lo que hubiera podido esperar, Sarada era perfecta, Izumi lo dejaba boquiabierto y Hanan era sus ojos, esa niña era su predilecta; Baru había sido un gran Sultan, Itachi hubiera sido un magnifico guerrero, Daisuke…nadie lo había hecho sentir tan orgulloso, Rai quizás no había sido un hijo que hubiera pensado tener pero siempre había tenido un lugar especial en su corazón porque Sakura lo había educado, Kagami había sido el más perfecto de todos un sucesor ideal, y aun pese a sus diferencias Shisui había sido muy importante en su vida al final y en sus últimos momentos se había sentido identificado con él como con ningún otro de sus hijos…pero el Imperio era lo importante, como Sultan lo sabía y había hecho necesario por el bien del imperio, pero aun así necesitaba del perdón de su esposa, solo entonces podría estar tranquilo. Todos sus enemigos, las traiciones y heridas vividas habían terminado por asesinar a la inocente Sakura que había llegado al Palacio a tal punto que ahora ni siquiera podía reconocerse cuando se veía en el espejo, sabía que centraría a como habrían hecho otras Sultanas en su lugar, ella nunca le había mentido a Sasuke sobre lo que hacía, pero por mucho que lo amara no podía perdonarlo, ese deber no estaba en sus manos sino en las de una autoridad más grande, claro que ella podía hacer de borro y cuenta nueva de lo que había sucedido, pero no…no podía perdonarlo.

-Pese a que el dolor aun persista en mí, por todo lo sucedido, sé que ambos estamos sujetos a una mayor entrega de la que nos corresponde como seres terrenos- aclaro Sakura, ocultando en sus palabras un determinado grado de perdón, pero sin poder decirlo de viva voz, su corazón y orgullo de mujer se lo impedía. -Y por ello debemos de ir juntos en todo, sin importar lo que eso signifique- determino, acercando más su rostro al de él a tal punto que sus frentes estuvieran a punto de tocarse.

-¿Siempre juntos, ángel?-murmuro Sasuke sin apartar sus ojos de ella

-Siempre juntos, Sasuke- sonrió ella, no pudiendo negarse a nada de lo que él le pidiera.

Eso era más que suficiente para él que teniéndola a su lado podía olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y temores, su mirada y su sonrisa aliviaban su dolor y pesadillas, no haberla visto por tanto tiempo era el infierno mismo y—y sin poder contenerse—la estrecho entre sus brazos, aceptando que eso no era un sueño sin importar que lo pareciera, ella era el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba para respirar, sintiéndola corresponder y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, respirando contra el costado de su cuello como él hacia sentía que por fin su dolor había cesado y su tristeza terminaba, por fin podía olvidar. Lo amaba con todo su corazón y quería pensar que estaría bien cuando ella se hubiera ido, quería que él continuara con su vida cuando ella ya no estuviera, ya ocupaba el lugar de mayor importancia en su corazón y estaría con él hasta el fin de los tiempos, no la engañaría si llegaba a amar a otra mujer, es más; deseaba que lo hiciera porque su amor era tan embriagante que cualquier mujer se sentiría dichosa de sentirse amada por él tanto como ella se sentía, él aun podía tener hijos con otra mujer si se lo proponía, tenía mucho amor que darle a quienes lo rodeaban, solo quería que la recordara en algún momento durante cada día al menos, cobrar esta importancia para él era suficiente, pero necesitaba que él siguiera con su vida sin ella, necesitaba que no permitiera que su corazón se secara. Era feliz por solo compartir el mismo aire que ella, por compartir el mismo techo y la misma cama otra vez…tenía miedo, había oído que estaba muy enferma y esta preocupación solo se había magnificado al oír que había abandonado el Palacio, no quería creer que ella fuera una mujer débil porque nunca lo había sido ni seria, pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que le sucedía realmente, solo seguiría viviendo si ella lo hacía, dependía de su respuesta y del camino que ella fuera a seguir.

-Dijeron que estabas enferma- aludió Sasuke, acariciando cuidadosamente su espalda, jugando con su cabello en el proceso, temiendo que algo tan nimio pudiera separarlos.

-Ya no- mintió Sakura, a punto de morderse la lengua por sentir un impulso de decirle la verdad, más aun así no lo hizo, -no quiero que pensemos en nada más esta noche, en nada más que nosotros- pidió, rompiendo finalmente el abrazo, marcando una distancia apenas palpable entre ambos.

Con una inocente sonrisa adornando su rostro, sin apartar su mirada de la de Sasuke, la pelirosa aferro sus manos a sus hombros y pecho, refugiándose en él como no había hecho por meses infinitas noches, cuando tanto había anhelado encontrar paz, ahora era capaz de dejar todo atrás y concentrarse en lo que ambos sentían y vivían en eso momento, sintiendo a Sasuke rodearle la cintura por inercia, apegándola más cerca de él. Lenta y tentativamente el Uchiha rozo su nariz con la de ella haciéndola sonreír levemente a medida que se relajaba y cerraba los ojos disfrutando del entrañable momento, de la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos como ambos tanto habían anhelado que sucediera, porque ya no podían pasar más tiempo lidiando con una distancia que para ambos era insostenibles. Sonriendo sutilmente en todo momento, Sakura acorto la distancia entre ambos levantando la cabeza para alcanzar a besar cuidadosamente sus parpados. Justo cuando Sasuke creyó que podía continuar avanzando y retribuir la dedicación que ella plasmaba en todas sus acciones es que sintio un cálido beso sobre su frente, deteniéndolo. Delicadamente, sintiendo un puñal enterrarse en su corazón por haber sido tan tonta como para esperar tanto por este momento que la llenaba de insospechada fortaleza, Sakura aparto sus labios de la frente del Uchiha, sabía que ella también había errado, no había sido lo bastante cauta, no había prestado la suficiente atención para evitar tantas tragedias…pero había velado por sus hijos y ni siquiera esto lo había hecho bien , de hecho toda su vida eran meros intentos, quizás la recordaran más de como merecía ser recordada, pero ahora eso importaba poco, en esos momentos y con él no quería pensar en deberes, responsabilidades o política, solo quería volver a estar en sus brazos como no había sucedido en tanto tiempo. Sasuke acorto aún más el espacio entre ambos para satisfacción propia y de ella, encontrando el punto exacto de su cuello donde retozaba la mayor cantidad de ese embriagante aroma a rosas y jazmines que emanaba de su piel, ese perfume y todo a su alrededor le decía que lo que estaba viviendo no era más que un sueño, pero sabía por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no era así, no importaba cuanto cerrara los ojos y pensara en despertar, lo que estaba ante él era la realidad, su única realidad y que había sido apartada de él por causa sus errores, pero no debía pensar en eso, no ahora, ya habría tiempo mediante el que reparar todo lo facturado, peor ese momento no era ahora.

-Tu aroma me vuelve loco Sakura…- admitió Sasuke, perdido en todo lo que había añorado de ella; su presencia, su aroma, su sonrisa, su voz…Kami, todo en ese instante le parecía un sueño, un sueño del que en cualquier momento habría de despertar, era muy difícil creer lo contrario, -me enloqueces por completo- murmuro contra su cuello, sintiéndola temblar ligeramente ya fuera por sus palabras o la atención que cernía sobre ella.

Se sintió plena al escucharlo hablar así; una mujer podía ser hermosa, muchos podían elogiarla como tal, pero no podía realmente sentirse hermosa hasta saberse deseada, saberlo y sentirlo en el cuerpo, el alma y la sangre significaba una satisfacción sin límites, y saberse deseada por el hombre que tanto se amaba, haber sido su primera y única mujer, despertando en él pasiones que nadie más podría…esa satisfacción no tenía comparación, no tenía forma de ser superada. Una de sus manos descendió con parsimoniosa lentitud a través de la tela del Kaftan que portaba, teniendo el máximo cuidado de, en su camino, —al saberlo perdido en su perfume—desabrochar lentamente los botones y desanudar el fajín, abriendo la tela, distrayéndolo y a si misma con un beso que ambos habían anhelado co toda el alma y que en ese momento fue definitivamente un bálsamo, si, un bálsamo para recordarles que eso no era ningún sueño ni ninguna fantasía pese a que lo pareciera. Completamente doblegado por la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, el Uchiha apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella hasta acortar toda distancia posible—exceptuando la ropa que aún tenían puesta—haciéndola entreabrir los labios de la sorpresa, permitiéndole profundizar el beso que si bien había sido satisfactorio, solo lo hacía desear más y más de ella. Le mordió los labios haciéndola jadear y dándole el espacio suficiente para introducir su lengua y sentirla temblar entre sus brazos.

A conciencia y con una inocente sonrisa adornando su rostro es que aun contra sus propios deseos, confundiendo a Sasuke, rompió el beso, percibiendo la confusión en su mirad ay e temor a que ella quizás solo estuviera jugando con él como una venganza personal por todo lo hecho…pero no, nunca podría intentar algo contra él, ni aunque eso significara salvar al mundo entero, ¿Cómo matar el amor que aun la mantenía viva? Aferrando sus manos a los hombros de él, marcando una sutil distancia, se deshizo del Kaftan, deslizándolo por su hombros y dejándolo caer al suelo, acercando su rostro al de él como una muda tentación, segura de que al igual que su caso sus ojos reflejaban el inmenso deseo que sentía y que había creído extinto por la distancia que empeñosamente había sostenido pero que por fin se daba por terminada. Sentir miedo era algo ilógico, claro; ella había venido a él, ella se había adjudicado culpas pese a ser la criatura más inocente del mundo, pero percibiendo su actuar y siendo testigo de esos profundos y oscurecidos pozos esmeralda que no se dedicaban a más que entrelazarse con su mirada conseguían subyugarlo como si fuera un embrujo, uno al que estaba dispuesto a ceder de principio a fin. Sintió una de las manos de Sakura entrelazarse con la suya y ante la cual se afianzo sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, dejándose guiar y llevar hasta la cama donde ella, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, lo sentó cuidadosamente, dedicándose a observarlo con esa permanente e inocente sonrisa en su rostro. Si ese instante era una fantasía o no, Sasuke solo estaba seguro de una cosa mientras sentía los brazos de Sakura volverse alrededor de su cuello; no quería despertar.

Apartado cuidadosamente la falda de su vestido para que no resultara una incomodidad, Sakura se dejó caer a horcajadas sobre el Uchiha, sonriendo para si al sentirlo deshacer con premura los cordones que cerraban el vestido en su espalda, era su última noche juntos y—dejándose caer sobre su pecho, tumbándolo sobre la cama—se dedicarían a que fuera perfecta…

* * *

La penumbras cubrían el cielo en una noche inusualmente fresca, claro que era primavera pero esto no cambiaba absolutamente nada, situado en oriente el Imperio Uchiha gozaba de una estabilidad inusual, inviernos muy fríos ciertamente pero de veranos amablemente cálidos sin resultar excesivos en ningún sentido y esta primavera no era diferente de tantas otras que anteriormente hubieran tenido lugar, pero esta noche sí; las nubes cubrían el firmamento pero extrañamente la luna aun así era visible así como unas cuantas estrellas, todo en el Imperio era calma, ningún eco se escuchaba en las calles ya que todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus casas o en los albergues de la Sultana Sakura y en el Palacio Imperial sucedía igual, las concubinas dormían en el Harem, las Sultanas y Príncipes en sus aposentos, todo estaba en calma antes del culmine día que sería el aniversario del Imperio un día donde todos tenían el derecho de disfrutar y ser felices como nunca, el único momento del año donde se merecía celebrar sin más y agradecer por la vida que se tenía. Pero había un punto del Palacio donde toda la cama se rompía, donde no había felicidad de ningún tipo, solo inquietud, desahucio y languidez; tan apresuradamente como su cuerpo se lo permitió es que la Sultana Haseki se levantó de la cama que hasta entonces había compartido con el Sultan sencillamente ataviada un camisón de seda crema clara de calzado e inocente escote corazón, sin mangas y que cubrió a medias con la bata de terciopelo y encaje plateado junto a la cama sintiendo sus largos rizos arremolinarse sobre su hombros y tras su espalda, jadeando e intentando respirar pausadamente se acercó al vestido que anteriormente había usado y que descuidadamente sobre el suelo reviso, encontrando un pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo, a medas volteo su rostro hacia la cama, cubriéndose la boca con el pañuelo y acallando el dolor que nacía desde su pecho al toser contra él

Recostado sobre la cama, ajeno al padecimiento de su esposa se encontraba le Sultan Sasuke a quien Sakura vio removerse con calma, sin representar atisbo alguno de que la hubiera visto u oído levantarse, pero no podía correr un riesgo de ese ni ningún tipo allí, permaneciendo casi junto a la cama, si Sasuke despertaba de un momento a otro y la veía así definitivamente seria su ruina, todo cuando había fraguado se vendría abajo y ya nada de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento tendrían ningún sentido. Respirar le resultaba doloroso y aunque lo hubiera intentado o se le fuera la vida en ello sabía que no podría hablar, apoyo una de sus manos sobre el escritorio en su camino, dirigiéndose hacia la terraza, intentando no perder el equilibrio solo por la repentina pero relacionada flaqueza que sentía por la falta del aire y que con suerte le permitía moverse, sin descubrirse los labios se recargo en las puertas y diván en su camino, intentando ser lo más rápida posible al aproximarse al balcón sobre el que apoyo sus manos, dándose un respiro y jadeando pesadamente, el aire limpio la ayudaba a sentirse mejor pero apenas, no la ayudaba a respirar lo suficiente, no como necesitaba de verdad porque eso se lo impedía su corazón y su propia debilidad, su fatiga por sostener una vida que su cuerpo ya no podía, pero no se rendía sin importar que su cuerpo se lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos. En un minúsculo instante de seguridad reviso el pañuelo que sostenía en la mano, intentando ver que tan mala era su situación, había estado durmiendo bien junto a Sasuke hasta hacia solo unos cuantos momentos atrás, todo había sido perfecto, por un instante había sentido que se podría bien, que quizás ocurría un milagro…pero al desdoblar el pañuelo y verlo completamente manchado de sangre supo que no había ninguna posibilidad, su vida se estaba acabando y puede que más pronto de lo que ella hubiera pensado, quizás lo que pensara hacer al día siguiente debería ser modificado pero tenía que llegar a mañana, tenía que hacerlo, no podía morir, no ahora.

-Kami…permíteme aguantar un día más- rogo elevando la mirada a los cielos intentando respirar lo suficiente para hablar y apenas y conseguía hacerlo. -Permíteme llegar a mañana- rogó agitada.

Un día, solo un día más y su existencia habría llegado definitivamente a su fin, tenía que llegar a mañana, tenía que vivir lo suficiente, tenía que resistir.

* * *

 **PD:** había prometido actualizar esta semana, creí que tardaría más pero lo cierto es que inicie inmediatamente el lunes tras concluir la actualización de " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " cuya precuela " **El Clan Uchiha** " actualizare este fin de semana para seguidamente seguir con " **Operación Valkiria** " la próxima semana :3 dedico la actualización a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar en su nombre, como siempre :3), a **Adrit126** (agradeciendo su continua presencia y prometiendo actualizar su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " en tanto tenga tiempo el próximo fin de semana)y a todos aquellos que sigan la historia o alguna de mis otras historias en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Se que aun no lo parece pero **haré que Sasuke y Sakura tengan un final feliz** , **cuando este fic termine-siendo que aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos más-ofreceré hacer una secuela inspirada en el final, pero solo si gusta lo suficiente** :3 Además, más adelante tengo la esperanza de hacer adaptaciones de **Star Wars** ( **luego del estreno de Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars) y Avatar (a finales de este año o durante el próximo año, antes de que se estrene la secuela en 2020** ) y lo digo en serio, sumado a muchas otras historias igual de apasionantes de aquí al próximo año, recordandoles además que si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	52. Chapter 51

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 51

 _Está autorizado masacrar a sus hermanos por amor a nuestra religión, eso es lo que hasta ahora habían dictaminado nuestras leyes, así es como siempre fue, es igual para todos los príncipes, tenían dos caminos; el trono o la muerte,_ reflexiono Sakura sentada frente a su tocador la mañana del día siguiente, dejándose arreglar con más dignidad que nunca por Tenten y Kin que con nostalgia y tristeza hacían todo lo posible por no dejarse abatir, no por su gloriosa Sultana que permanecía tan estoica y perfecta como siempre lo había sido. Era un día glorioso, el aniversario del Imperio y como Sultana Haseki no podía lucir menos que perfecta en este ultimo día, por lo que analizo con disimulada atención su reflejo; hacia tan solo unos momentos atrás Temari había peinado afanosamente, sus largos rizos rosados para recogerlos elegantemente tras su nuca, dejándole el camino libre a Kin que ahora hubo colocado la corona más acorde con la ocasión sobre la cabeza de la Sultana; se trataba de una corona de oro que estaba decorada con rubíes, granates, diamantes y cristales rojos que conformaban una estructura, que replicaba rosas, diminutos capullos, así como rosas que parecían estar floreciendo, mientras que la Sultana—de manos de Tenten—hubo recibido un par de pendientes que se colocó por sí misma, un par de cunas de plata y diamante en forma de lagrima en cuyo centro se encontraba un rubí homologo. _Por culpa de esto cada príncipe crecía y vivía con miedo a sus ejecutores, con miedo a la muerte, es por eso que mis hijos tuvieron que morir, porque sufrieron los remanentes del cambio de una época que se dejaba atrás, el ultimo respiro de cada bebé, cada niño y príncipe joven dependía única y exclusivamente de la ascensión al trono y el poder que se ganaba, solo había conciencias sangrientas, corazones heridos, almas desoladas…_ no pudo evitar tragar de forma casi inaudible producto de la nostalgia y tristeza personal que le traían estos pensamientos, asintiendo de forma casi imperceptible, permitiéndole a Tenten colocar alrededor de su cuello un collar de plata con seis broches de cuna de diamante con granate en el centro, y uno levemente más grande enseñando un rubí que formaba el dije Imperial de los Uchiha, y cuyo broche fue cerrado tras su nuca con delicadeza, casi con veneración.

Finalmente y con un mudo suspiro abrió el diminuto cobre de oro sobre su tocador y sobre la cual reposaba la sortija de las Sultanas, había pasado de la Sultana Kaede—esposa del Sultan Hashirama—a la Sultana Miso—la esposa del Sultán Tobirama—y luego a la Sultana Mito de quien Sakura lo había tomado como precio por la vida de su padre y hermana y que ahora, con increíble dignidad, ciño a su dedo anular con autoridad y coraje. _Y el poder absoluto de un Sultan representaba al mismo tiempo el llanto de una madre, el grito doloroso de una madre que estaba obligada a decirle adiós a sus hijos, una última mirada, una última caricia, un último abrazo, y el último aliento._ Se había esmerado como nunca en su apariencia, jamás se había centrado tanto en ser y lucir como aquello que era; la Sultana más poderosa del mundo. Ciertamente solo había vivido para ver a dos Sultanes, no era un logro tan portentoso del cual presumir, pero si podía sentirse dichosa porque tres de sus hijos habían sido declarados Sultanes, uno siéndolo formalmente y dos que habían sido considerados como tal por obra suya y por el sacrificio que habían cometido; Baru, Daisuke y Shisui. Como madre había sufrido lo indeseable, pero como Sultana…sabía que algún día todo su sufrimiento valdría la pena y evitaría que alguien más tuviera que padecer lo mismo que ella, eso la dejaba tranquila. _Soy Sakura, es mi voluntad, una nueva era se abre para el mundo con mi muerte, de ahora en adelante el miedo se convertirá en paz, el odio en amor y la tristeza en felicidad, féretros de príncipes que no ascienden y son inocentes no llenaran la cripta como sucedió en su día, los gritos de las madres cuyos corazones se deshacen no se escucharan más. Soy Sakura y es mi voluntad, mi muerte significara el fin del derramamiento de sangre, abriré un nuevo camino, un nuevo futuro, mi existencia cambio los destinos de siglos y siglos de Príncipes que heredaran el trono._ Sujetando con elegancia el dobladillo de la falda de su vestido, la Sultana Haseki finalmente se hubo levantado del tocador, permitiendole a Kin acomodar el largo velo rubí que pendió de la corona y que cayo libremente tras su espalda cual cascada de seda. _Ya no habrá muerte, mi vida fue un perpetuo sacrifico para cambiar lo que ningún hombre había podido cambiar._

De pie y en silencio la magnífica Sultana Haseki, madre de tres Sultanes, matriarca del imperio que gobernaba al mundo y esposa del Sultan, se observó con ojos sumamente crítico, intentando no solo cuestionar si lucia tan perfecta como toros esperarían que lo hiciera, sino además si era capaz de fingirse fuerte por u lapsus de tiempo más, porque sus horas y minutos en la tierra ya estaban contados desde la noche anterior y eso lo sabía bien. Su impecable y cadenciosa figura, insólitamente aún mantenía un aspecto juvenil pese a ya contar con cincuenta y dos años, y es que Kami había parecido querer usarla como un ejemplo magnánimo que expusiera su belleza y voluntad y eso es lo que Sakura había hecho en vida; se encontraba ataviada por un hermoso vestido granate-rubí, hecho en satín, de escote cuadrado revestido en diamantes en puntos inexactos de la tela, enriqueciendo la tela todavía más, decorado con oro y rubíes en el centro del corpiño y la falda formando el emblema de los Uchiha. Las mangas eran ceñidas hasta las muñecas, ribeteadas en cristales, escamas de plata y oro en unas hombreras caídas, unidas a holanes a los costados del corpiño, decoradas con rubíes y diamantes engarzados y unidos mediante finos hilos de plata. _Soy la Sultana Sakura, todos deben saber que yo soy el Imperio de los Uchiha y la gloria de tiempos pasados desaparecerá conmigo,_ no estaba siendo vanidosa o arrogante en ningún sentido, había dedicado su alma a ser parte de aquel imperio, había olvidado sus orígenes, había entregado su cuerpo, su vida y su alma al estado alumbrando príncipes que pudieran heredar e trono y que tristemente habían muerto, pero había hecho cosas de las que no se enorgullecía y todo eso por el futuro, un futuro que no podría ver pero que cedería a sus hijas, confiando en que ellas pudieran tomar su lugar tal y como ella les había inculcado que hicieran. Con idéntica dignidad se alejó del tocador y dirigió hacia las puertas que abrió por su cuenta, sujetándose elegantemente la falda para descender las escaleras, apoyando su mano en el barandal, esbozando una sonrisa al ver a Shikamaru al piel de la escalera, esperándola. Si alguna vez había lucido más perfecta, nadie lo recordaba, para todos existía solo ese momento, esa triste despedida a la que Shikamaru deseaba asistir, pero algo le decía que su Sultan no se lo permitiría.

-¿Por cuantos momentos difíciles hemos pasado, Shikamaru?, ¿Cuántas veces no hemos enfrentado a la muerte a la cara?- inquirió Sakura, divertida apenas y hubo estado frente a él.

-Una vida no es suficiente para recordar todos esos sucesos, Sultana- sonrió el Nara, satisfecho consigo mismo por albergar tantas batallas, consejos y experiencias en su mente, pero lamentando no poder seguir sirviéndole lealmente en el futuro. -Gracias a Kami siempre salimos victoriosos, gracias a usted.

-¿Nunca te has cansado, Shikamaru?, ¿Nunca pensaste en retirarte y vivir una vida tranquila junto a Temari y tus hijos?- inquirió Sakura, con curiosidad, esperando no haber sido u problema o una obligación para él en algún momento de su vida, eso era algo que no podría perdonarse, mucho menos a esas alturas.

-No pensé en esa posibilidad Sultana- admitió Shikamaru y es que eso era todo cuanto conocía, ese era su hogar tanto como lo era para ella que había padecido un destino incluso peor que el suyo, pero en que él nunca había dudado en acompañarla, -he estado en este Palacio desde que era un adolescente, y tras un par de años junto a la Sultana Mikoto fue cuando escuche su nombre por primera vez, todos hablaban de una joven griega llamada Sakura, una leona que había llegado a revolucionar el Palacio- una divertida sonrisa plasmada en el maravilloso rostro de la Sultana Haseki evoco la satisfacción de Shikamaru, al ver que aún en momentos tan difíciles, ella seguía siendo el ángel que iluminaba al mundo con el brillo de su bondad. -Y aun a pesar del paso de los años, ese fuego y esa determinación no han desaparecido de sus ojos, Sultana, contraria al resto de las personas que han residido en este Palacio, usted sigue intacta al paso del tiempo- admiro, aun pudiendo ver fragmentos de esa inocencia en esos profundos pozos esmeralda cargados de buenos deseos para el mundo entero.

Había sentido que el mundo y su existencia, su utilidad en se Palacio había llegado a su fin con la muerte de la Madre Sultana Mikoto, pero la joven griega, Sakura, la favorita del Sultan había tenido piedad y buena voluntad con él, le había entregado su entera confianza, había permitido que él y Temari formaran una familia bajo el techo del Palacio imperial, gracias a ella sus hijos eran funcionarios del Imperio y eran hombres y mujeres libres, Shikamaru estaba totalmente convencido de que nunca, en toda la historia del imperio, había vivido una Sultana tan justa, clemente y poderosa. Claro que a ojos de muchos de sus enemigos la Sultana Sakura no era sino una mujer cruel que había llegado a permitir la muerte de sus hijos y aliados para mantenerse en el poder, pero no estaba en juego el amor de una madre, o el de unos príncipes inocentes, estaba en juego el futuro del Imperio y por el que la Sultana no había tenido dudas en arrancarse y hacer trizas su ingenuidad e inocencia, ¿Qué mayor muestra de amor había que esa? Una extranjera que había dedicado su vida a amar a un pueblo y por el que había invertido grandes sumas de dinero, nutriendo el comercio, alimentando a los pobres, dándole hogar y techo a los desamparados, ¿Acaso no era un ángel? Así la recordaría el mundo, como la Sultana de todas las Sultanas. Sakura sonrió con la alegría casi propia de una niña ante esta respuesta, la primera cosa que había creído al llegar al Palacio, siendo entonces una adolescente, era que jamás podría encontrar amigos, que siempre estaría sola, pero gracias a Kami había encontrado a una nueva familia en este Imperio al que había entregado su amor, amigos, amigas y hermanos de amor incondicional que habían mostrado su lealtad y por quienes no había dudado en dar lo que fuera, porque la sinceridad era un tesoro y la amistad un elixir inalcanzable, pero que ella afortunadamente había encontrado, también sus hijas y Sasuke…el Sultanato era una condena, pero una que se había vuelto soportable, algo que Takara no podría hacer aunque se empeñara en ya creerse Madre Sultana, había un largo camino por recorrer y Takara no podría seguir sin salir lastimada, ni tampoco Itachi, no estaban hechos para soportar lo que ella sí, y eso sus aliados lo sabían muy bien; la verdadera guerra comenzaría con su muerte.

-Tú has sido mi mayor consuelo en estos años, Shikamaru- elogio Sakura sinceramente, no sabiendo como pero pudiendo contener las lágrimas que evocaba en ella el sentimentalismo por recordar un pasado tanto triste como doloroso, pero en que el Nara siempre había estado junto a ella, como el hermano que nunca había tenido, -te esperare en la otra vida-prometió, pidiéndole omniscientemente que viviera, aunque fuera un tiempo más.

-Sera un honor volver a verla, Sultana- acepto el Nara, dispuesto a volver a servirle mil veces si Kami así lo permitía, porque ella tenía un lugar incomparable en su corazón, ella era como la hermana que jamás había tenido.

-Pero, hasta que ese día llegue, debo pedirte que, al igual que Ino, Tenten, Kin, Choji y Eri, Temari y tú sean un apoyo incondicional para mis hijas- pidió la Sultana si necesidad de voltear a ver a Kin y Tenten que estaban de pie tras ella y que hubieron sonreído ligeramente a Shikamaru, secundando las palabras de la Sultana Haseki, -ellas dependerán de ustedes y de su experiencia- aludió, ya que aun cuando sus hijas fueran inteligentes y adultas, salvo Hanan, ella aún seguía viéndolas como si fueran niñas y como tal sentía que debía protegerlas.

-Lo seremos, Sultana- juro Shikamaru, implicando en tal promesa tanto a su esposa como a todos sus amigos, pero solo porque sabía que su lealtad cruzaba cualquier limite, no eran solo amigos entre sí, eran una familia, la Sultana Sakura había permitido que así fuera.

La Sultana Takara había comenzado la guerra, antes de que esta enemistad iniciaría la Sultana Sakura le había brindado el amor que le daría a cualquiera de sus hijas, la había protegido, educado y guiado por años, había confiado en ella como si fuera parte de su sangre, ¿Y para qué? Solo para ser traicionada y apuñalada pro al espalda, Shikamaru no titubearía nunca, quería ver derramaba la sangre de esa niña insensata que aspiraba a demasiado, quería que pagara con sangre y lágrimas la afrenta hecha a la Sultana Haseki, además y conociendo a la Sultana Takara, Shikamaru ya imaginaba una posible oferta de cambiar de bando, pero antes que eso preferiría morir, sabía muy bien a quien seguir y que voluntad cumplir, otros quizás elegirían salvar su pellejo y cuello, pero él no, él tenía la dignidad suficiente para no romper una promesa, jamás. Su corazón estaba tranquilo, Shikamaru conseguía disipar sus miedos de que el futuro del Imperio corriera algún tipo de peligro, sus hijas estarían a salvo, Takara no podría tocarlas, su poder no llegaría tan lejos, todo tenía sus propios límites aun si algún día era Madre Sultana, nunca llegaría hasta donde ella había llegado y la primera prueba era el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha, el anillo de las Sultanas, y que se llevaría a la tumba, ya había preparado todo en secreto, Takara no tendría ningún futuro. Las despedidas eran algo a lo que Sakura siempre había estado acostumbrada, pero esta vez era completamente diferente esto no pudo evitar afectarla, llevándola a sorprender a Shikamaru con un abrazo, necesitando sentirse segura y querida en ese momento, agradeciendo con el alma que el Nara le correspondiera, solo Kami sabía que pasaría en el futuro con todos aquellos que permanecerían vivos tas ella, ya había hecho su parte y todo cuanto le tocaba hacer en esa vida, ahora solo debía tener fe en sus hijas y sus nietos, porque estaba convencida de que Hashirama y Sasuke también llegarían al trono, Kami mediante así seria. Si algo había aprendido era que tarde o temprano todos los seres crueles sobre la tierra pagaban sus crímenes con sus vidas, siempre era igual.

-Llego la hora- suspiro Sakura finalmente, rompiendo el abrazo, más tomándose el familiar atrevimiento de sostener las manos de su queridísimo amigo entre las suyas, lo apreciaba demasiado, demasiado como para permitirle verla morir. -Hasta pronto, Shikamaru-se despidió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior para que no se le quebrara la voz.

-Hasta pronto, Sakura- tuteo el Nara, sabiendo que ella siempre había sido su amiga aun antes que su Sultana.

Siguiendo el protocolo, aun en ese momento, el Nara hubo reverenciado con avasallador respeto a su Sultana que le acaricio fraternalmente el hombro, siguiendo con su camino, pasando junto a él, este no era un adiós para siempre, era solo un hasta pronto, algún día volverían a verse, algún día.

* * *

Este era un día diferente a los demás en todo el sentido de la palabra, en cómo se había arreglado, en el simbolismo que tenían sobre ella y sobre los demás aquellas soberbias joyas y galas bordadas en oro, con rubíes incrustados y bordados ricamente relucientes frente a la cálida luz del sol. Ciertamente ya no lucia la exorbitante belleza juvenil de dieciséis años que había tenido una vez, pero aunque ahora aparentara poco más de cuarenta años sabía que la vida se había ensañado más con otros que con ella, pese al dolor que aun sentía en su corazón. Seguía siendo espléndidamente delgada, alta, de tez blanca como el alabastro, hermosos orbes esmeralda que todos ansiaban poder contemplar. Su ser, pese a todos los golpes recibidos a lo largo de su vida, no había menguado ni un poco, así como su inquebrantable voluntad de pelear. _De ser así, no estaría aquí_ , se dijo en la entrada del jardín privado donde se estaba celebrando el aniversario del Imperio, otro año más en que la familia Uchiha regia el mundo entero luego de que Indra Otsutsuki hubiera establecido un trono donde su hijo, Baru I Uchiha, había sido nombrado como el primer Sultan del glorioso Imperio Uchiha que llevaba siglos gobernando al mundo entero, y ese mismo día, como ella presentía, sería el día de su muerte. Inhalando aire para calmar y serenar su mente y su agitado corazón, avanzo con aquella impoluta solemnidad que tanto la caracterizaba desde que había sido declarada como lo que era; una Sultana, la Sultana más poderosa del mundo, lo que a su vez la había hecho aprender por cuenta propia que debía legar el dolor y los miedos al fondo más recóndito de su corazón para que nadie ¡Nadie! Jamás pudiera verla débil. _Si se es débil todos te herirán_ , se dijo.

Una sonrisa tenue, pero falsa, se plasmó en su rostro en cuanto fue recibida por una reverencia de todos los presentes; sus hijas; Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan, así como sus nueros; Kakashi, Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki, y sus nietas; Naori, Ayame, Sumiye, Kohana, Hana y Naomi. Las Sultanas de su difunto hijo Shisui; la arrogante y traicionera Takara que no bajaba la cabeza junto a su hijo Itachi y su hija Seramu, por otro lado se encontraba la devota y leal Seina, su leal vasalla y admiradora junto a su hijo Hashirama y su hija Kaede, al igual que Masumi y su hijo Sasuke. Solo una persona no había bajado la cabeza y hecho una reverencia, y no, no era por osadía, se trataba del único ser y hombre presente que tenía pleno derecho y potestad sobre las vidas allí presentes; Sasuke, su Sultan, vistiendo un formal Kaftan color negro, su esposo seguía conservando su imperdible soberbia física, jamás parecía menos de lo que aspiraba a ser. El cuello del Kaftan era alto y semi cerrado bordado en oro con tres gruesas líneas en forma de V en el pecho con 5 botones del mismo color desde el cuello hasta el vientre, las hombreas de color dorado en sus hombros anchos seguían en ajustadas mangas lisas que en las muñequeras estaban igualmente bordadas en oro. Un cinturón de cuero con una exorbitante y central hebilla de oro relucía en su caderas y bajo esta la larga chaqueta se habría exponiendo unos pantalones de seda igualmente de color negro y un par de largas botas de cuero, por sobre el Kaftan se encontraba un pesado abrigo de piel de igual color que permanecía abierto y cuyas marcadas hombreras y mangas holgadas aportaban una imagen aún más imponente a su persona como lo que era; el Sultan del mundo.

Continuo avanzando pese a la sensación de angustia en su pecho mientras veía el inequívoco brillo de serenidad y alegría en los ojos de su esposo que era completamente ajeno al hecho de que su esposa, pese a la seguridad y belleza que mostraba, estaba muriendo a cada segundo. Sasuke, en cuanto la vio entrar le pareció volver a la primera vez en que había contemplado su belleza, cuando se habían encontrado hacia tantas décadas atrás por primera vez. Ciertamente ella ya no lucia tan joven, pero su belleza no había diezmado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo, de hecho a sus ojos estaba en la cúspide de su encanto. El mismo ya no era tan joven como antes pero afortunadamente gozaba de buena salud, viviendo más que sus antecesores en el trono Imperial, exceptuando al insuperable Sultan Hashirama I. Las circunstancias, batallas y pérdidas sucedidas a lo largo de los años le habían enseñado que el hecho de tener poder y autonomía no significaba ser feliz sino desdichado, las muertes de cada uno de sus hijos y herederos, especialmente la de Shisui por obra suya, se lo habían enseñado a pulso. Fuera del modo que fuera estaba feliz de saber que su esposa por fin estaba libre de aquella insufrible enfermedad que de haber persistido los habría separado, y eso es lo que él más temía.

Una vida, sin su ángel, no merecía ser vivida.

Esperándola, ansioso, Sasuke le ofreció su mano, viéndola sonreír radiante como siempre, reverenciándolo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes y dejándose guiar por él, ocupando su debido lugar a su lado en el trono Imperial, permitiéndole a todos los presentes-salvo las doncellas y sirviente-ocupar su debido lugar en la mesa, secundando su actuar. Desde su lugar de honor percibió la mirada recelosa de Takara, más la ignoro, no quería que su último día de vida se viera opacado de una rabia innecesaria. No siendo menos de lo esperado, la arrogante Sultana hubiera optado por lucir su poder bajo el color representativo del Imperio, pero este derecho le estaba imposibilitado ante el honorifico uso de la Sultana Sakura que—como siempre—debía deslumbrar por encima de cualquier otra persona, por ello había acabado optando por unas galas verde claro de escote corazón, con tres botones de oro que cerraban el escote, y mangas ajustadas bajo una chaqueta superior de igual color bordada en oro, cerrada a la altura del cuello y bajo el busto para formar un escote digno y recatado, cuyos bordados de oro a lo largo de la tela emulaban el magnífico emblema de los Uchiha. Una espléndida corona de oro y diamantes amarillos reposaba sobre su largo cabello naranja recogido tras su nuca y oculto por un velo a juego con el vestido que masifica los largos pendientes de cuna de oro con una esmeralda en el centro que portaba. Obviamente Takara no reparaba en aminorar su poder como lo que aspiraba llegar a ser; la Madre Sultana.

Sakura en realidad no sabía que sucedería después, de su muerte, pero si de algo estaba segura era que tras su muerte el " _Sultanato de Mujeres_ "—como se llamaba a la época comprendida desde el reinado de la Sultana Kaede, esposa del Sultan Hashirama I, hasta la actualidad—llegaría su fin, Takara podía decirse poderosa y ambiciosa, incluso inteligente, pero no era lo bastante cauta y, valga la redundancia, inteligente, como para no pensar en este detalle. El Imperio cambiaria para siempre si ella llegaba a ser la Madre Sultana. Bajo una imagen y estética, ciertamente, mucho más humilde, se encontraba Seina, que bien merecía ser llamada Sultana por su lealtad al Imperio, al Sultanato y a su hijo, ella sería una opción mucho más positiva como Madre Sultana, pero dudaba que Takara fuera a permitirlo y gozaba del poder suficiente para hacerse con la indiscutible autoridad de tener el camino libre, pero Seina por otra parte…no estaba interesada en ganar nada, solo en proteger a la familia Imperial porque ello significaba proteger a su hijo y al Imperio. Pendiente de su hijo e hija en todo momento, la diligente Sultana lucía un sencillo vestido borgoña de escote corazón, sin mangas, bordado en hilo cobrizo por emular flores de cerezo sobre la tela, bajo el vestido se encontraba uno inferior de mangas holgadas y cuello alto y cerrado, con una abertura desde allí hasta el escote superior, dándole un aspecto tremendamente correcto y admirable. Sobre su largo cabello castaño, que caía sobre su hombros cual marea de rizos, se hallaba una elegante corona de oro y diamantes en forma de un modesto casquete decorado con amatistas y diamantes purpuras con uno de mayor tamaño en el centro, para mayor renombre y complementada por un par de pendiente de oro y amatista en forma de lagrima. Sencilla y correcta, así era Seina, quien merecía ser su digna sucesora…pero quien quizá debería esperar para verse en el poder.

Le dio uno que otro bocado a la comida que fue puesta sobre su plato, solo para contentar a los presentes y a Sasuke, de hecho no tenía ni una pisca de apetito siquiera, saberse moribunda le restaba todo animo posible. Su mirada se centró prontamente en la luz del futuro de todo su trabajo hecho en vida, su _Rosa Albana_ , su hermosa hija Sarada: Portaba un magnifico vestido azul metálico de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas con marcadas hombreras—estas decoradas con un borde de hilo dorado al igual que las muñequeras formadas con pasamanería y ribeteadas en diamantes—y un cuello de gasa bajo el vestido par brindare un aspecto más correcto e inalcanzable, como debía ser. El corpiño se dividía en dos por obra de un grueso margen de pasamanería dorada con diamante incrustados que además de igual modo enmaraba el escote y que, en el centro del corpiño, replicaba la figura del emblema Uchiha al igual que los mismos bordados que se repetían en la falda superior mientras que la falda inferior, bajo esta, se encontraba plagada de bordados de hilo de plata que emulaba flores de cerezo. Sobre su largo cabello azache, que caía tras su espalda en perfectos rizos, se hallaba una soberbia corona de oro-que sostenía un largo velo azul claro-que emulaba flores de jazmín en una compleja pero hermosa estructura con diamantes engarzados y que distinguían a la perfección un sencillo par de pendiente de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima a imagen del dije de la guirnalda de oro y diamante que llevaba alrededor del cuello y que tenía como dije el emblema de los Uchiha. Estaba elegante y perfecta como siempre, tal y como ella la había educado desde la cuna.

Siempre, desde el nacimiento de aquella niña se había dado cuenta de que era idéntica a ella; era capaz y sabía muy bien como guardar las formas, hablar con los Pashas y tratar asuntos de estado, ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo más importante: sabía muy bien cómo ser independiente y valerse por sí misma en el mundo de los hombres, sacando provecho de su condición de mujer para jugar con las pasiones del sexo opuesto. Además contaba con el amor y apoyo del pueblo y la poderosa elite gubernamental, su hija era fuerte y sabría cómo sobrevivir sola luego que ella hubiera muerto, no tenía la menor duda de ello.

 _No olvides que debes legar el dolor al fondo de tu corazón, nunca permitas que nadie te vea débil. Sé que eres más fuerte que yo, y sé que tu intelecto te llevara muy lejos pero no olvides que una Sultana solo es amada por su pueblo si es justa y tiene corazón, y sé que tú lo tienes, porque eres mi hija. Probablemente las cosas cambien cuando muera, pero tu podrás con todo porque naciste siendo una Sultana y tu destino no es otra cosa que la grandeza. Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, mi hermosa hija._ Trago saliva lo más suavemente que le fue posible al recordar las palabras que le había dicho a su hija hacía apenas un día, sabiéndose al borde de la muerte y no deseando ocultarles la verdad a ninguna de sus hijas. Sentada junto a Boruto, su hermosa hija levanto la vista hacia ella sonriéndole con la misma melancolía que su madre le estaba mostrando, estaba preparada para quemarse en lava de ser necesario con tal de cumplir con el legado que su madre le estaba encomendando y lo haría a cualquier precio.

La mirada de la Sultana Haseki esta vez se posó sobre Shina, a quien muchos comparaban con ella a causa de su poderoso temple y carácter, ataviada en un exquisito vestido negro azulado de mangas ajustadas—ligeramente abullonadas a la altura de los hombros—y cuyo centro del corpiño, con seis botones de diamante purpura en caída vertical, y la falda inferior eran de color violeta claro, más bien malva. Los márgenes de tela la central y los costados tanto del corpiño como del cuello y la falda estaban bordados en pasamanería malva violáceo ribeteada en diamante al igual que los bordados en forma de flores de cerezo y hojas que se encontraba en los costados del corpiño, a lo largo de las mangas y en el resto de la tela aportando una magnificencia simplemente increíble. Sobre su largo cabello castaño, recogido tras su nuca, se encontraba una bellísima y compleja corona de oro—que sostenía un largo velo violeta-con una estructura ininteligible pero magnifica y envidiable, con amatistas y diamantes, con un diamante gran tamaño en la cima de todo para mayor magnificencia a juego con un par de pendiente de oro y amatista en forma de lagrima que se complementaban por una guirnalda de oro con tres dijes de oro—con un diamante purpura en el centro—en forma de flor de cerezo, especialmente el central que era de mayor tamaño. _Nunca he osado controlarte, Shina. Posees la libertad que yo tanto anhele tener desde siempre y que me fue arrebatada antes de llegar a este Palacio, cuando me arrancaron de mi tierra, y sé que tú la usas sabiamente, no hay nada que realmente pueda ordenarte o pedirte porque siempre te has anticipado a mis sugerencias, porque sabes los sacrificios que necesita este Imperio y como efectuarlos, pero te insto a que siempre te mantengas leal a ti misma, no olvides quien eres, hija mía._

Apenas y debió desviar un ápice su mirada para ver a Mikoto que, sentada junto a Kakashi, ocupaba su lugar junto a su hermana para tranquilizarse mutuamente de manera cómplice y que, al saberse observada, hubo levantado su mirada ónix hacia su progenitora. La magnificencia formaba parte de Mikoto, siempre había sido así y Sakura se alegraba de ello ya que esta atribución omnipresente de poder y autocracia la hacía fuerte y resistente ante las adversidades, así como cruel, no necesariamente de una manera negativa, pero cruel al fin y al cabo y este era un rasgo que la familia Imperial de los Uchiha tenía muy marcado. Manteniendo una estética absolutamente perfecta, la Sultana lucía un sencillo vestido azul oscuro, sin botones en el corpiño, de escote alto y redondo, así como mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, donde se volvían holgadas hasta cubrir sus manos, por sobre el vestido y cerrada a la altura del vientre se encontraba una chaqueta azul claro con un matiz grisáceo, bordada en hilo cobrizo y que emulaba flores de cerezo así como ramas y hojas sobre la tela que formaba un par de marcadas hombreras más allá de la imagen poderosa que brindaba el grueso dobladillo del cuello que remarcaba aún más la guirnalda de plata y diamante alrededor de su cuello cuyos broches de cuna de plata albergaban un zafiro en su interior de los que pendían pequeños diamantes en forma de lagrima. A imagen de la espléndida gargantilla alrededor de su cuello, portaba unos pendientes de cuna de plata en forma de lagrima, revestida en diamantes, con un zafiro de igual forma en su centro y que favorecía aún más la envidiable corona de oro y zafiros sobre su cabello que se encontraba recogido tas su nuca y que permanecía oculto gracias al largo velo azul oscuro que sostenía la corona que emulaba hojas y rosas.

 _Este Imperio no es lugar para las mujeres; eso es lo que muchos piensan, pero se equivocan. Tras mi muerte será tu deber suplirme en la política del Imperio, Kakashi quizá sea destituido como Gran Visir en unos años, o puede que no, pero ya sea que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no le des a nadie el beneplácito de verte débil, jamás. Puedes ser cruel y quiero que lo seas con todos aquellos que signifiquen una amenaza y eso emplaza a todos aquellos que son leales a Takara, ¿Quiere ser la Madre Sultana? Bien, pero quiero que te encargues de destruir su Sultanato desde adentro hasta que llegue el turno de Seina de ver a Hashirama en el trono, porque solo entonces habrá paz. El Imperio es primordial, no nosotros, recuérdalo siempre._ Como una respuesta muda y omnisciente, Mikoto asintió ante la atenta mirada de su madre que se sintió totalmente conforme, Mikoto era la más fuerte de sus hijas y era quien-en su ausencia-mantendría el orden y protegería al Imperio con mano de hierro; pesara a quien le pesara.

Su mirada nuevamente se desvió, esta vez a Izumi y Mitsuki que parecían-pese a la tristeza que sentían por su inminente muerte-estar en su propio mundo. En cierto modo a Sakura no le sorprendía aquello después de todo Izumi conseguía crear un margen invisible entre el presente y lo que estaba por venir, esto evitaba que se preocupara o sufriera innecesariamente. Resultaba insólito pensar que aquella pequeña rebelde fuera ahora una Sultana digna y leal al Imperio como siempre había debido ser, pero después de todo se parecía a ella por más que Izumi demostrara tener una personalidad más similar a la de Rin, pero no era así realmente. Indudablemente tenía un fragmento de su madre en sí misma y eso siempre le brindaría autocontrol. La Sultana, que era admirada por su belleza y seguridad, se encontraba ataviada en un exquisito vestido de seda y satín azul oscuro de escote corazón, con intrínsecos bordados de oro y plata en el centro del corpiño que tenía un margen central completamente liso donde eran visibles seis botones de oro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, mangas ajustadas y lisas, así como una falda inferior de igual diseño que el corpiño, emulando flores de jazmín y rosas gracias a sus intrínsecos bordados mientras la falda superior era completamente lisa. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba recogido tras su nuca en un discreto moño que permitía a un par de rizos caer a los costados de su rostro, enmarcando su hermosa faz favorecedoramente agraciada por una corona de oro, zafiros y topacios que emulaba espinas y punas, sosteniendo un largo velo azul que complementa la tela del vestido, al igual que la corona que equiparaba a la gargantilla de oro y zafiro en forma de espinas que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, así como un par de pendientes de oro y topacio en forma de lagrima. Izumi levanto la vista al sentir el peso de la mirada de su madre sobre sí misma, sosteniéndole la mirada, como siempre sucedía entre ambas.

 _Es cierto que hemos tenido nuestras desavenencias, ambas hemos tenido que lidiar con nuestra propia carga, hija mía, aun cuando pudiéramos llegar a odiarnos en el proceso, jamás ha estado en mi ánimo herirte y lamento si lo he hecho involuntariamente. Sé que odias a Takara tanto como yo y por ello te doy la dura labor de mantenerla a raya porque nadie más podrá hacerlo. Pero recuerda que no eres invulnerable, los fuertes saben reconocer a un enemigo de su talla pero sin demostrar miedo, sé que el miedo no está en tu mente ni en tu vocabulario, mantente fuerte y todo lo demás se formara elocuentemente a tu alrededor._ Sentía el pecho oprimido y no solo de dolor sino también de tristeza. Jamás creyó que la muerte, estando junto a sus seres más amados, fuera a resultarle tan difícil. Sufriendo tanto a lo largo de su vida…siempre había creído que la muerte sería algo que esperaría con ansias, que jamás sentiría miedo. Pero si bien no tenía miedo, se sentía al borde del llanto por separarse de quienes amaba.

Finalmente su mirada se trasladó a la menor de sus hijas, su hermosa y tierna Hanan que se encontraba sentada junto a Sarada quien conseguía brindarle seguridad, ella—a sus trece años—estaba resignada a quedarse huérfana de madre pese a su exterior melancolía, había visto morir a sus hermanos Daisuke y Shisui, en cierto modo sabía que lo que la vida le tenía deparado no era precisamente un destino feliz y afable, sino tormentoso y difícil…pero, Kami mediante, sabría enfrentarlo por entereza y determinación, lucia un sencillo vestido aguamarina de alto escote en V, adaptado a su edad, de mangas gitanas y holgadas, abiertas a la altura del codo, exponiendo favorablemente sus brazos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta superior—sin mangas—de escote cuadrado y que solo llegaba hasta la altura de los muslos, abierta bajo el vientre, plagada de bordados de hilo de plata con diamantes incrustados en los márgenes del escote y levemente más abajo, así como en los hombros y el dobladillo de la falda, emulando flores de jazmín y cerezo. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente en cadenciosos rizos sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado por una sencilla diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de plata y diamantes aguamarina que complementaban un diminuto par de pendientes de diamante en forma de lágrima. Con el peso de la mirada de su madre sobre si, Hanan levanto tristemente la mirada hacia ella por la inminente tragedia que sabía estaba por ocurrir…

 _Eres mi luna, mi Sultana, y se bien que has aprendido de todo con lo que hemos tenido que lidiar hasta ahora, por ello te ruego que en mi ausencia sirvas de consuelo para tu padre y tus hermanas, se bien que ellas podrán superar el dolor pero tu padre no, lo conozco bien. A menudo estarás sola y te sentirás incomprendida, pero naciste como una Sultana y tu destino siempre tendrá algo bueno y malo, ambas cosas van de la mano, pero debes intentar ver lo bueno de tus problemas y tropiezos, debes aprender de todo cuanto experimentes, solo así se puede vivir. El poder no se consigue sin sacrificios, es verdad, pero ese sacrificio no deber ser el amor entre hermanas ni nadie de su familia._ Se le estaba agitando la respiración, lo sentía, lo estaba disimulando tanto como podía pero sabía que no duraría más. Empezaba su cuenta regresiva de estos, los últimos momentos de su vida. Noto por el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke había percibido el cambio en sus expresiones y dicha preocupación era justificada ya que era el único de los presentes que desconocía que ella estaba muriendo frente a sus propios ojos.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- inquirió Sasuke, claramente preocupado.

La pregunta fue más dolorosa de lo que ella hubiera creído posible. Hace décadas atrás aquella hechicera había garantizado que el Sultan sobreviviría mientras ella pagara el precio y lo había hecho; su padre, su madre, su hermana, Baru, Itachi, su nieto Daiki, Kagami, sus nietos Sasuke y Mikoto, Midoriko, Rai, sus nietos Itachi y Kagami, Daisuke, Shisui, su nieto Rai... _Una vida de dolor por una de paz_ , ella sufría y Sasuke era feliz y estaba a salvo a cambio…ese sacrificio valía la pena para ella. Fingió más normalidad de la que había aparentado y volteo a verlo con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si—respondió actuando lo mejor que le fue posible, sujetando una de las manos de él entre las suyas para sentir su calor a cada momento. –Solo necesito caminar un poco, estoy algo…sofocada- se excusó fingiendo una respiración pausada para ocultar el hecho de que en realidad apenas podía respirar.

Sasuke, para su alivio, se puso de pie en el acto y sin soltarle la mano la ayudo a caminar para hacer exactamente lo que ella le había dicho. Envolviendo firmemente sus manos alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, intento no desplomarse sobre el suelo a causa de la debilidad que sentía. Todos los presentes, por protocolo y deber, se pusieron de pie y bajaron la cabeza en una reverencia, inclusive los niños que jugaban tan felizmente y que parecieron el doble de tiernos. Pese al malestar que persistía en su pecho y que le quitaba el aire a cada segundo, su paso seguía siendo firme y largo, digno de llamar _el andar de una Sultana_ , de modo que Sasuke fue incapaz de notar la fatiga y agotamiento que sopesaba sobre su esposa. A sus ojos aquella mujer era extremadamente fuerte, más que él mismo y por ende resultaba insólito imaginarla débil. Sabiendo que era la última vez que vería a sus hijas, nietos, aliados y amigos, Sakura se volteó hacia ellos una última vez, esbozando una sonrisa leve pero que les hubo estrujado el corazón a todo ellos que se esforzaban de sobremanera para no llorar su inminente muerte, la de la Sultana más poderosa de la historia del Imperio, una Sultana como ninguna otra. Sakura no mentiría al decir que no extrañaría a Takara, pero ella co o sin su consentimiento seria Madre Sultana en el futuro…solo Kami y el destino dirían si estaba a la altura del reto, porque ser una Sultana significaba vivir con miedo e ir y venir mil veces del infierno a la tierra, por lo que con un casi imperceptible asentimiento entre ambas es que las dos Sultanas se hubieron sostenido la mirada por unos escasos segundos, ni aun la muerte dejaría que su enemistad desapareciera. La Sultana Haseki estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, pero solo basto una mirada para que se sintiera el doble de orgullosa al ver a sus hijas y yernos listos para lo que iba a ocurrir, sin duda ellos podrían perpetuar su legado cuando ella ya no estuviera y eso la llenaba de alegría; sabía que podía morir tranquila.

Volvió su vista al frente encontrándose con los preocupados orbes ónix de Sasuke, más disipo lo mejor posible los miedos de él con una tenue sonrisa y un cálido beso en la mejilla que le proporciono para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él la ayudaba a caminar…

* * *

Los primeros pasos, tras dejar el jardín principal, habían sido dignos de una Sultana, no había tenido reproche alguno ni tampoco podría tenerlo jamás…pero en cuanto Sakura se supo fuera del alcance de la vista de todos su fuerza comenzó a fallar, buscando refugio en el cuerpo de Sasuke en quien se apoyaba más para caminar, sin reparar en la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro del Uchiha que no tenía idea de porque su esposa estaba en esas condiciones. ¿Qué estaba pasando? En su situación, lo único que Sakura podía hacer con sus fuerzas restantes, además de intentar respirar con normalidad para que su fuerza no menguara más, era pensar y recordar todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. En ese preciso momento no podía dejar de pensar en ese primer encuentro que había sucedido entre ambos cuando habían tenido dieciséis años, cuando ella había caído pesadamente sobre él, quien había intentado detener su caída. Aquel fugaz momento en que sin saber quién había sido se había sentido vulnerable y diminuta, en que se había enamorado completamente de él con solo verlo a los ojos. Viendo la historia de ambos desde su inicio y con esa perspectiva…No había sido del todo desgraciada, ¿verdad? Las doncellas que llevaban bandejas y jaras para servir más comida en la mesa donde estaban sus hijas, yernos y nietos se detuvieron lateralmente ante ellos, principalmente ante ella, y la reverenciaron bajando la cabeza, con una mirada levemente triste por saber que era el último día en que verían a su Sultana, ante cuyo pensamiento asintió Sakura, a duras penas, permitiéndoles retirarse.

El aire la llegaba con cada vez más dificultad haciendo que, lo más discretamente posible, tironeara del borde del escote de su vestido, como si le molestara o apretara innecesariamente. Estaba a punto de desplomarse, lo sabía, estaba intentando parecer fuerte como para no preocupar a Sasuke, más sabía que no podría hacerlo más. Estaba llegando al punto que cruzaba la fuerza con la inteligencia, si era inteligente como tanto sabia ella misma…se rendiría para recibir la ayuda de Sasuke, porque de no hacerlo solo estaría abreviando su tiempo innecesariamente. Sasuke, que hasta entonces la había ayudado para caminar a lo largo de su salida del jardín principal, sintió como el peso de ella resultaba más difícil de sostener puesto que le sorprendía que ella no estuviera dando nada de si para caminar. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Apenas la noche anterior había estado bien. A cada paso dado, Sakura cedía más para pedirle silenciosamente que cargara su cuerpo que estaba resultando, por así decirlo, un peso muerto. Por inercia le rodeo firmemente los hombros con uno de sus brazos e intento alzarla del suelo con su otro brazo bajo las rodillas de ella, pero Sakura, que casi se desvanecía en sus brazos, apoyo una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo, notoriamente débil, apenas y respirando…Sasuke jamás recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo por verla sumida en semejante fragilidad.

-Sakura—la llamó esperando ver en sus ojos un silencioso, _no es nada_ , algo que calmara sus miedos.

Levantando su vista hacia los orbes ónix de él, a Sakura le parecía revivir aquel primer encuentro, solo que no estaba tumbada sobre el suelo de roca y Sasuke no estaba tendido sobre ella, pero puede que fuera el momento más similar que hubieran vivido hasta ese entonces. Si, pese a todo lo vivido, pese a lo cruel que habían sido tanto las perdidas como las adversidades, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado, el mismo Sultan que había dicho amarla con todo su corazón. _Te perdono_ , menciono silenciosamente en su mente. Habían atravesado pruebas sumamente difíciles hasta llegar a donde estaban, y Sasuke le había probado su lealtad en infinidad de ocasiones…ahora estaba segura de poder perdonarlo pese a haber ocultado cuanto había sufrido por su causa, su amor por él era tan grande que elegía ignorar toda enemistad y pasar esos últimos momentos en paz con él. Levanto cuidadosamente una de sus manos con la que acaricio lentamente el rostro de Sasuke, cuya preocupación la llenaba de tristeza ya que estaba totalmente convencida de que su fortaleza se quebraría sin ella y no soportaría mucho tiempo al no tenerla a su lado. Buscando fuerza de sus reservas más internas, se sujetó de uno de los hombros de él y peleo por intentar erguirse para hacerle más fácil el trabajo de cargarla.

-Estoy bien…estoy bien—mintió con la voz entrecortada producto del escaso aire, por no decir nulo, que le llegaba a los pulmones, y solamente porque estaba esforzándose en demasía para respirar. -Ayúdame, por favor—pidió sabiendo a donde él seguramente fuera a llevarla.

Sasuke asintió, cargando completamente el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos, notando lo frágil que la sentía, lo débil y vulnerable que era entre sus brazos. La propia respiración de ella contra su cuello era totalmente desigual, casi agonizante y eso era lo que más lo atemorizaba. Ino, Tenten y Kin iban detrás de ellos, siendo principalmente la pelicastaña y la Yamanaka quienes casi iban pegadas a ellos, ellas eran las únicas que lucían igual de preocupadas que él por el estado de Sakura. Se dirigió y detuvo en un claro del jardín, donde había una elegante banca de mármol sobre la que, cuidadosamente, deposito a Sakura quien jadeo impotente por estar recibiendo menos aire del necesario. Su pecho se alzaba desesperadamente intentando alcanzar el aire que le era vitaliciamente necesario para vivir aunque fuera por unos instantes más. El Uchiha volteo a ver a Ino, Tenten y Kin que se mantenían con la mirada baja.

-¡Traigan al médico!—demando Sasuke más asustado de lo que abiertamente quisiera admitir.

Sin necesitar preguntar siquiera, Kin se retiró en solitario, dejando a sus dos amigas que se encontraban demasiado afectadas como para moverse siquiera. Ino y Tenten se mantuvieron cerca de ellos, pero lo bastante lejos como era prudente para darles su espacio. Ambas mujeres ya de por si se estaban conteniendo para no llorar y rebelarle al Sultan lo que realmente está sucediendo en ese instante.

-Sasuke…no— Sakura elevo su voz para que Sasuke la escuchara, sumido en su temor. Apenas y conseguía mantenerse cuerda producto del nulo aire que le estaba llegando a los pulmones. -Lamento…lamento haberte mentido—rebeló sabiendo que Sasuke posiblemente incluso pudiera odiarla por lo que ella había hecho a sus espaldas.

El Sultan parpadeo confundido por sus palabras mientras se sentaba en el borde de la banca para contemplarla, y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.. ¿Por qué ella le estaba pidiendo perdón? _No_ , acaso…

-¿Haberme mentido?—repitió la pregunta el Uchiha, más bien para sí mismo. -No…- ahora fue el turno de él para sentirse sin aire. ¿Había seguido enferma durante todo ese tiempo?

No, no, no, ¡No! Aquello no podía ser verdad. El propio doctor C, además del doctor Darui, había asegurado clínicamente que Sakura estaba curada, que le enfermedad la había abandonado y que todo volvería a ser como antes. ¿Cómo habían podido mentirle de esa forma tan cruel?, ¿Cómo es que Sakura le había mentido así?, ¿Con que propósito lo había hecho?

-Tenía que hacerlo…- se defendió ella sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. Quiso seguir hablando inmediatamente pero el aire estancándose en sus pulmones se lo impedía, -de todas formas no hay cura posible—sonrió tristemente para sí misma, más que para él que no podía hacer nada más que observarla. -Quería…pasar el poco tiempo que me quedaba siendo tu esposa hasta en el más insignificante…- tosió fuertemente preocupando a Sasuke, más su discreto acto de cubrirse los labios con una de sus manos impidió que el Uchiha notara la sangre que había escapado de sus labios, -sentido de la frase—termino sonriendo en memoria de las noches y momentos que habían compartido, como lo que era para él; la dueña absoluta de su corazón. -No…sueltes mi mano…por favor—pidió entrelazando una de sus manos, la que no estaba manchada de sangre, con la de él.

Preocupado tras haber escuchado aquella severa tos, Sasuke hizo exactamente lo que ella demandaba, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, contemplando como el semblante naturalmente sano de ella se tornaba en una tristeza que jamás recordaba haber visto hasta la fecha.

-No lo haré—le prometió sonriendo levemente, levanto su otra mano para acariciar el rostro de ella con sumo cuidado y atención. -No necesitas afligirte ni pedirme perdón por nada—le aseguró sabiendo que ella seguramente se estaba sintiendo responsable, y con razón, por haberle ocultado tal cosa. -Te pondrás bien— aseguro más para sí mismo que para ella, -lo has hecho antes.

Con tristeza total, Sakura negó suavemente. Llevo sus ojos a Ino y Tenten que los observaban; Ino lucia templada y calmada, negándose a llorar hasta que su amiga, hermana y Sultana muriera, solo entonces se sentiría capaz de llorar…pero por su parte Tenten lloraba silenciosamente dejando como testigo de su actuar las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

-Ambos sabemos que esta vez no será así… - se detuvo para respirar y abstenerse de toser. No quería preocuparlo más ni tampoco a Tenten ni a Ino. -Es imposible huir del destino—pronuncio con una fatalidad de la que no había dado testimonio desde hace años. -Infinidad de veces rece para que la muerte no me encontrara estando lejos de ti…-confeso sinceramente. -Todos…- jadeo y tosió con la voz adolorida producto del esfuerzo que realizaba para respirar.

-Sakura…- la nombro pidiendo silenciosamente que dejara de hablar.

Si hablar le restaba fuerzas, era mejor que no lo hiciera. Si bien no estaba en su poder el detener la muerte, al menos deseaba creer que podía ser así. Quería creer que Kami estaba imposibilitado para arrebatársela. ¿Cómo es que el destino podía ser tan cruel para separarlos? Ella, para su sorpresa, encontró las fuerzas necesarias para erguirse o mantenerse sentada sobre la banca. Sintió como Sasuke le envolvió la espalda con uno de sus brazos por si ella se desvanecía producto de su condición. Tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que confesar lo que pensaba realmente, sus miedos y creencias; por una vez en su vida debía de ser sincera.

-Todos siempre dijeron que el dolor pasaría—la voz de ella sonaba quebrada y herida a causa de los recuerdos que continuaban persiguiéndola tan desesperadamente, -que olvidaría…y me sentiría mejor—sabía que esto último resultaría ser un duro golpe para Sasuke pero debía ser sincera, le había hecho creer tantas cosas, tanto que no había sido nada más que una mentira cruel y muy dolorosa. -El tiempo paso, y no pude olvidar…- una suave sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al saberse capaz de alcanzar lo que llevaba deseando desde la muerte de su primogénito, Baru, -he llorado y perdido demasiado…no tengo nada más por lo que pelear—cerro los ojos suavemente y se relajó en los brazos del Uchiha.

Sasuke quiso preguntarle algo, más nada salió de sus labios…

Por más asombroso que pareciera, el mundo y el tiempo parecían haberse detenido en toda su inmensidad, la " _Sultana del Pueblo_ " era despedida por un silencio sepulcral que jamás hubiera imaginado. En su condición agonizante sentía como Kin corría hacia el claro en que ella estaba en compañía de los doctores C y Darui. En el interior del palacio, en el Harem, y como ella había ordenado, las concubinas intentaban estar despreocupadas y libres de pensamientos negativos. Todas vestidas de colores alegres y brillantes para la ocasión, comiendo postres mandados a cocinar por ella misma, repartiéndose frutas y jugo de las bandejas disponibles…

En el jardín, los niños y niñas jugaban a perseguirse mientras sus padres conversaban amenamente. Mikoto, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, era abrazada por Kakashi quien intentaba consolarla lo mejor posible. Izumi y Mitsuki estaban casi pegados el uno al otro mientras el peliceleste abrazaba por la espalda a su hija Hana, quien sonreía tiernamente, observando a su hermana mayor, Kohana, de pie junto a su madre. Shina hablaba junto a su esposo Konohamaru, así como junto a Seina y Masumi, a quienes embargaba la preocupación por la inminentemente muerte de su Sultana, madre de Shina además y representante de la bondad y pureza del mundo, ¿Cómo seguirían sin ella? Eso era lo más preocupante del caso. ¿Cómo seguir sin una líder y guía como ella? Varios pasos más lejos de ellos estaba Sarada que acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de su hermana Hanan, mientras que su esposo Boruto la abrazaba por la espalda, aferrando a su hija Naomi a su cuerpo mientras ella lo abrazaba. Intentaban no pensar en la calamidad que sabían estaba sucediendo. En la inmensidad del idilio que tenían sus hijas, Sakura sabía que podrían seguir sin ella. No la necesitaban tanto como mucha gente lo creía, y todo porque ella les había enseñado a ser independientes. _Kami los proteja a todos_ , fue su último pensamiento. Absolutamente tranquila, emocionalmente hablando, cerró los ojos e inhalo aire por última vez, relajando su cuerpo para afrontar la otra vida que, ya fuese en el cielo o en el infierno, aceptaría producto de todo lo que había hecho en vida, tanto si había obrado bien o mal. Sasuke la observo cerrar los ojos, como si por fin hubiera conseguido una tranquilidad que no le había visto jamás en el rostro. Se preocupó el doble al sentir que su pecho ya no se movía, y que la piel de ella comenzaba a perder rápidamente su calidez.

-¿Sakura?—la llamó esperando que sus miedos fueran acallados, que ella abriera los ojos y solo se excusara diciendo sentir cansancio. Pero no abría los ojos, -Sakura—la llamó con más insistencia. -Sakura—murmuro aterrado, escuchando los suaves e inaudibles sollozos tanto de Ino como Tenten a sus espaldas.

¡No!, ella no podía morir. No podía pasar tal cosa. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sabiéndose privado, por primera vez en su vida, de ella, llorando contra el cuello de ella, sintiendo el inconfundible aroma a rosas y jazmines que seguía brotando de su piel. ¿Cuántos errores había cometido?, ¿Cuánto la había herido por sus imprudencias?, ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo? Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, y de todo corazón, era seguirla, morir con ella en ese mismísimo instante. La abrazó con más fuerza, embargado por el dolor más grande que hubiera sentido en su vida. Cualquier pérdida sucedida anteriormente le resultaba insignificante, lo único que había conseguido destrozarle el corazón era la muerte de su ángel, del amor de su vida. La había abandonado en infinidad de ocasiones, pero no quería volver a hacerlo. _Mi ángel, mi perfume, mi amor, mi luna, la que es más cercana a mí, la que conoce mis secretos, la que reside junto a mí, mi hermosa Sultana, mi paraíso, mi primavera, mi felicidad, mi amor, mi cisne, mi amada, mi existencia, mi refugio, mi tranquilidad, mi hermoso ángel, mi amante, la más resplandeciente de todas las estrellas, mi deseo, mi joya más valiosa, mi mañana, mi ideal, mi tarde, mi felicidad, mi conciencia, mi cordura, mi mariposa, mi golondrina, mi sustento, mi hogar, la única luz en mi mundo oscuro, mi amiga más sincera, mi confidente, mi único amor, mi amada de cara alegre, mi corazón, mi dulce, mi rosa, la única que no me engaña en este mundo, mi líder, mi vida en este gran Imperio, mi tesoro, mi paz interna en este mundo, mi amada, mi vida, mi existencia, el hogar de mi alma, mi ciudad, mi país, la tierra de mi existencia, mi estrella, mi mundo, mi mujer de hermosos cabellos, mi amada de sonrisa cautivadora, mi amada de ojos dulces…_

Ino y Tenten observaron con desoladora tristeza el rostro de la mujer a la que habían llamado amiga, hermana y Sultana, contemplando la sorprendente expresión de paz que se encontraba plasmada en su rostro. Pero lo más sorprendente era la solitaria lágrima que se deslizo de sus parpados al momento de su deceso y que ahora mojaba una de sus mejillas. El ángel había muerto…

* * *

 _La muerte, o mejor dicho el umbral de esta, siempre era diferente para cada persona, dependiendo lo que hubiera hecho en vida y las circunstancias en que esta vida hubiera llegado a su fin, el solo encontrar un paraíso terreno que fuera dicho umbral era un verdadero misterio puesto que las visiones y perspectivas con respecto a este jardín del Edén eran subjetivas, por no decir variadas e infinitas así como la propia visión que se tenía de la muerte, cobrando matices y expectativas demasiado diferentes y/o variadas entre sí. Sintiendo el agradable calor que otorgaba la luz del sol contra su piel, extrañada por lo mismo, es que Sakura pestañeo lenta y suavemente, abriendo sus orbes esmeralda al mundo ante ella y que por un instante pareció resultarle borroso, incapaz de observar en la situación en que estaba, pero y casi pudiendo considerarse a sí misma una loca es que juraba oír—a lo lejos, al menos en su mente—que alguien la llamaba. Incapaz de moverse, más con los ojos abiertos, arqueo las con confusión al contemplar el cielo y las ramas de los árboles en su campo de visión, hacía apenas unos instantes atrás—porque creía que había transcurrido muy poco tiempo—había creído que por fin podía sentirse libre de todo peso terrenal como para morir sin reparar en nada más, y también por no mencionar el hecho de que estaba en un lugar que a ella le resultaba totalmente desconocido: arboles, césped, flores de todos los colores y aromas etéreos la rodeaban como una amalgama hermosa, pero a la vez incomparablemente desconocida para ella. El sol se alzaba en lo alto de un cielo perfecto y completamente despejado, más pacífico y perfecto de lo que ella pudiera haber visto alguna vez y en el fondo del ambiente, sin saber de dónde exactamente, es que de la arboleda emergía el cántico de aves, que se desplazaba de rama en rama entre los árboles, pero sin perturbar ni siquiera un fragmento de la tranquilidad que Imperaba. Se enderezo con lentitud y apoyando sus manos sobre la hierba, sentándose para analizar mejor aquel parque de flores que la rodeaba y cuyo aroma a rosas la hacía sonreír sin necesidad de gesto alguno, al igual que la quietud del ambiente que evocaba en ella sentimientos sumamente placenteros…por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir paz._

 _-Abuela, te quedaste dormida._

 _Hasta ese punto y totalmente absorta en su propia sorpresa por estar en un paraíso tan hermoso y pleno a la vez es que Sakura no había sido capaz de oír los pasos de alguien aproximarse, no hasta que ya hubo sido demasiado tarde, siendo sorprendida por un abrazo cálido y afectivo por la espalda y cuya dulce voz, alegre como la de un pequeño gorrión, le callo por los hombros como un balde de agua fría, quizás pudieran haber transcurrido años, una década o más, pero así como una madre reconocía la voz o el latir del corazón de sus hijos es que Sakura reconoció esa voz que llevaba tanto años sin oír, la voz de una nieta muy querida para ella y que le había sido arrebatada hacía ya tanto tiempo. Siendo temporalmente incapaz de moverse, Sakura reacciono al sentir que el abrazo llegaba su fin, pero aun sentía esa tierna presencia tras suyo y ante lo cual se giró sin ser capaz de erguirse por temor a que flaquearan sus propias fuerzas; ahí frente a ella se encontraba su nieta Mikoto, idéntica a la última vez en que la había visto, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco con flores de múltiples colores estampadas sobre la tela y a imagen de la corona de jazmines sobre su largo cabello rosado y con una permanente sonrisa estampada en su rostro…Kami, cuando había extrañado a esa niña. Ya sin poder contenerse es que Sakura abrazo a aquella niña con todas sus fuerzas, mordiéndose el labio inferior por temor a la posibilidad de romper en llanto en cualquier momento, pero regresando al presente al escuchar reír a su nieta que hubo continuado observándola con una permanente sonrisa sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara. Calmada cual estanque imperturbable, la joven Sultana Mikoto extendió su mano, entrelazándola con la de su abuela, halándola hacia la arboleda, quería que la siguiera y Sakura—apoyándose en el suelo para levantarse, teniendo cuidado de apartarse la falda del vestido para no caer—no dudo en seguirla ni por un solo instante. En su sorpresa apenas y había reparado en su ropa: su largo cabello rosado caía libremente por sobre sus hombros desnudos que quedaban al descubierto ya que el vestido de hombros y escote recto, de seda roja, estaba diseñado para envolver sus brazos en mangas gitanas y se acentuaba a su figura con un largo lazo granate que servía de cinturón y adorno. Sentía la tierra y las flores bajo sus pies descalzos, e indudablemente no sentía miedo de aquel lugar desconocido al que la conducía su nieta, nacía de ella no sentir miedo y esta vez no era diferente a ninguna otra, sujetándose la falda casi hasta las rodillas para avanzar sin problema alguno, pero sin soltar la mano de Mikoto._

 _Su mirada recorría todo cuanto estaba a su alcance; animales, plantas, el suelo, la tierra bajo sus pies, el aire y la brisa que mecían sus rizos haciéndolos caer parcialmente sobre sus hombros…todo era simplemente perfecto hasta ese punto, como si ya no pudiera ser mejor, pero algo le decía que lo seria y recibió esta respuesta cuando—rompiendo la unión entre sus manos—su nieta aparto con un poco de dificultad las ramas plagadas de enredaderas de jazmín, indicándole que la siguiera aun cuando al luz que iluminaba aquel claro fuera tal que el dificultase ver.. La perfección no existía, esta era una realidad humana muy clara y plasmada aunque quizás solo unos pocos estuvieran dispuestos a admitirla en todo su esplendor, Sakura lo había hecho, había aprendido a ver los más diminutos errores donde otros no los veían, pero en este caso sintió que por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo testigo del cuadro más hermoso y simplemente esplendoroso que hubiera visto en toda su existencia, apenas y la enceguecedora luz del sol se hubo disipado lo suficiente como para permitirle contemplar aquel hermoso cuadro; lo primero que vio fue a u grupo de cinco niños que reconoció en el acto y que la rodearan, intentando halar de ella para que ingresara aún más en la profundidad de ese claro, reconocía a todos esos niños, ¿Cómo olvidarlos si eran sus propios nietos? El hermano mayor de Mikoto, Sasuke, Baru y Kagami que la abrazaron pese a intentar ayudar a caminar, así como su otro nieto Baru, el hijo de Shisui y que intentaba apartar del camino a sus primos para acaparar la atención y por supuesto Daiki a quien por poco no reconoció en un inicio. Pero por supuesto que estos hermosos y amorosos niños, al igual que su nieta, no eran los únicos componentes de aquel cuadro, no, claro que no, bajo un amplio toldo borgoña bordado en oro y diamantes, idéntico al siempre acostumbraba a estar presente en el jardín Imperial, vio a todos su hijos reunidos frente a una mesa, riendo y bromeando entre sí; Baru que abrazaba a Mirai, Itachi que lo codeaba de vez en vez haciéndolo reír, Daisuke junto a Midoriko quienes charlaban animosamente con Rai y la Sultana Naoko, por no citar a Kagami que cargaba en brazos a un pequeño infante de casi dos años, el pequeño hijo de Hayami, Rai, mientras veía a Shisui y Ryoko sonreírse entre sí. Era un cuadro tanto original como perfecto y que no hubo perdido su encanto ni aun cuando todos hubieron reparado en su llegada._

 _-Por fin llegas, mamá– sonrió Daisuke desviando la mirada hacia Kagami y Rai que asintieron totalmente de acuerdo con él._

 _-Llevábamos mucho esperándote– rió Shisui._

 _ **No son lágrimas de tristeza las que caen de mis ojos, son lágrimas de anhelo y dolor por las noches de felicidad y dulce música a tu lado, el sueño me ha abandonado en tu ausencia, ¿Cómo puedo dormir si la otra parte de mi vida esta tan lejos de mí?, no me importan los obstáculos ni las adversidades que se presentan ante mí, mis lágrimas se convirtieron en ríos porque simplemente son las lágrimas de un amante. Ni el dinero, ni las banas atenciones de los que me rodean pueden hacerme olvidar el dolor que me aflige, siento que he entrado a un túnel eterno del cual nunca saldré, si los dolores de la vida fueran como los dolores del amor entonces serían muy dulces: este amor me está ahogando y no quiero que nadie me rescate.**_ _Sakura ni siquiera supo porque pero todas estas palabras resonaron en su mente como si de un poema se tratase, pero no era su voz quien se las pronunciaba al oído, de hecho y de haber podido habría jurado que se trataba de la voz de Sasuke, pero en ese entorno eso desde luego era algo imposible y en lo que eligió no pensar mientras les sonreía a todos los presentes, algunos a quienes había añorado con el alma y a quienes ahora deseaba abrazar, pero no había necesidad de ningún grado de premura, después de todo y si estaba donde estaba era porque este paraje no tendría fin, este era su final, haber librado tantas batallas tenia ahora su recompensa y tras tanto tiempo de haber llorado lágrimas de sangre es que podría estar con sus hijos y esta vez para siempre. Ver a Naoko no la sorprendía, por supuesto que habían sido enemigas por largo tiempo y todo por causa del Sultanato, pero al final habían amado a Rai como el hijo que consideraban de cada una y habían dejado el pasado donde merecía estar, Naoko había sido una víctima más y esta vez, sonriendo más feliz de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido en su vida, Sakura estaba infinitamente feliz de volver a verla, porque en estas circunstancias todo—absolutamente todo—era diferente y solo Kami sabía lo inmensamente feliz y agradecida que se sentía mientras alzaba muy brevemente la mirada al cielo esbozando la más radiante de las sonrisas que hubiera mostrado en toda su vida, porque el tiempo de preocupaciones ya no existía._

 _-Ya estoy aquí– sonrió Sakura tomándole el debido peso a sus propias palabras._

 _ **Escúchenme, que mi voz resuene como un eco en la historia; fui la madre del Imperio más poderoso del mundo, que llevo sobre su cabeza la corona de sangre de la experiencia, fui la más grande de todas las Sultanas, la Sultana Sakura.**_ _Ya sin más demora y jugueteando con sus nietos, se dejó conducir hacia donde la esperaban sus hijos y que la hubieron recibido con inmensa felicidad, recordando la primavera de la alegría, el vergel del amor y la bondad tan amable y de la que el mundo terreno carecía, pero ya no tenía que pensar en eso nunca más, ahora ese ra su lugar, no el mundo de dolor y llanto, su sufrimiento por fin su anhelo cobraba vida y podría vivir en paz y esta paz tan magnánima le decía que, en un futuro, sin importar el tiempo, volvería a ver a Sasuke…solo tenía que esperar y ser paciente, y esperaba que él pudiera hacer lo mismo._ _ **Me alejo para siempre de este mundo, no existe el bien ni el mal, su tiempo y su espacio ya no son ni mi espacio ni mi tiempo, se cierran las puertas a mi paso y ante mí se erige un viaje desconocido…**_

* * *

 **PD:** les confesare, mis amores, que hasta yo **tenía el corazón apretado al actualizar y es que el Imperio despide a la más grande de todas sus Sultanas, nadie nunca será tan poderosa ni llegara tan lejos como Sakura** , pero **la historia no terminara con ella** , no, **a partir del próximo capítulo seguiremos a Sasuke y el infierno en la tierra que padecerá por no tener más a su lado a la mujer que tanto amo y amara, veremos si el legado de Sakura y el Imperio podrán sobrevivir gracias a sus hijas y aliados, y veremos quienes serán aliados y enemigos** :3 como continuación del final que tengo planeado para esta historia, iniciare una nueva, titulada " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** ", levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** ", también les recuerdo que actualizare " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " durante este fin de semana y quizás actualice " **La Bella & La Bestia**" la próxima semana, y " **El Siglo Magnifico Mito Mei & Mikoto**" el próximo fin de semana :3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias, prometiendo iniciar los bosquejos de la secuela cuanto antes siendo que ya hice la portada :3) a **Adrit126** (temiendo haberle causado dolor por la muerte de nuestra Sultana, pero era necesario, de otro modo la historia no tendría sentido) :3 y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (siguiendo el final que haré para el fic de " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " e inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion-de la primera película-ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Datos Históricos:**

 **-La Muerte de la Sultana Kösem/Sultana Sakura:** en la lucha por el poder, Kösem planeó destronar a su nieto el Sultan Mehmed IV y reemplazarlo con otro joven nieto, el Príncipe Suleiman. Reemplazando de igual forma a la ambiciosa Sultana Turhan por la Sultana Dilasub. El plan no tuvo éxito ya que la Sultana Turhan fue informada por Meleki Hatun, una de las esclavas cercanas de Kösem, de que se estaba planeando la remoción y reemplazo de Mehmed y su ejecución. Kösem Sultan fue asesinada tres años después de convertirse en regente de su joven nieto, se rumorea que la Sultana Turhan ordenó su asesinato. **Se dice que Kösem fue estrangulada con una cortina por el jefe de los eunucos del harén, Tall Suleiman, o bien estrangulada con su propio cabello largo. Cuando murió, las personas de Estambul estuvieron tres días de luto, paralizando completamente la ciudad y el comercio de esta.** Después de su muerte su cuerpo fue llevado de Topkapi al Viejo Palacio y enterrado en el mausoleo de su esposo el Sultan Ahmed I, junto al resto de su familia.


	53. Chapter 52

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada por **Nurgül Yeşilçay** ( **Sultana Kösem** ), **Tugay Mercan** ( **Sultan Ibrahim I** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 52

El tiempo, una medida tan mundana y sencilla pero que con la debida intención figuraba en mil y un posibilidades, la alegría sentida hacia un minuto atrás, el júbilo y la esperanza por un día nuevo se había visto desvanecida en apenas un parpadeo, un momento en que todo lo que había sido perfecto ahora se encontraba en el olvido, suplantando pro el dolor y la perdida, el luto que se había apropiado de todos en cuanto el ángel del Imperio, la celestial diosa piadosa y atenta había abandonado el plano terrenal, su cuerpo aún permanecía con ellos, pero su alma estaba en un lugar al que ningún individuo vivo podía acceder y recordar o entender eta verdad solo contribuía a hacer más doloroso cuanto más pasaba el tiempo; el cielo anteriormente despejado estaba completamente cubierto de nubes como si de un oscuro presagio se tratara, un próximo llanto por la pérdida del ser más bondadoso el Imperio, la Sultana del mundo, la gloriosa Sultana Haseki, Madre Sultana, la madre y hermana de todos en el Imperio. _Ahora me siento como una débil llama que intenta resistir un vendaval, completamente solo. Nadie sabía lo profundo de mis heridas, el dolor que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo y el sufrimiento que invadía mi corazón, nadie podía siquiera imaginar como mi alma se despedazaba al estar realmente solo por primera vez._ Escuchando las puertas cerrarse tras de si, el Sultan ingreso en sus aposentos quitándose desesperadamente el abrigo, dejándolo caer sin cuidado alguno al suelo, desabrochándose de forma apresurada los dos primero botones del cuello alto del Kaftan, sentía que no podía respirar, que le faltaba el aliento mientras se dirigía hacia la terraza con el corazón hecho trizas en un solo segundo; habiendo estrechado entre sus brazos el cadáver de su Haseki, había llorado como nunca había creído que lo haría, pero eso no era suficiente para aliviar su dolor, el mundo entero se había transformado en una sombra y todo producto de que quien tanto amaba había desaparecido de su vida, convirtiendo su existencia en un infierno irrespirable donde no existía nada salvo oscuridad. _¿Acaso el amor se marchita igual que las flores de primavera?, ¿O será que vive para siempre?, ¿Acaso tiene ese poder?, ¿Dónde está el escritor que determino que esa débil llama deba extinguirse?, ¿Por qué escribió eso?, ¿Qué consiguió al hacerlo?, ¿Quién lo leerá?_

 _Tú, que conociste mi corazón, no dejes que me silencien, sino mi corazón herido dejara de latir y en su lugar dejara un mar de sangre._ Pero nada era suficiente, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones aun cuando sintiera que su corazón continuaba latiendo, era como si no pudiera conectarse con la realidad y en un desesperado acto por intentar creer que todo lo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla de que despertaría en cualquier momento, el Uchiha se dirigió tan pronto como pudo hacia la terraza, a lo lejos y en el aire se escuchaban los anticipos de una tormenta con relámpagos destellando lejos, pero vaticinando poco menos que una calamidad, acercándose a la vez que la noticia de la muerte de la Sultana Sakura se extendía sobre el Palacio y sobre la capital como la pólvora. Fúrico como nunca podría haber creído que se sentiría, muerto por dentro más anclado a la tierra por decisión de alguien superior a él, Sasuke presiono con todas su fuerzas las palmas de sus manos contra le borde del balcón, intentando herirse, intentando sentir una pisca de dolor físico que no alcanzaba a emular el dolor que lo mataba por dentro, el dolor de saber que quien le daba sentido a su vida ahora ya no estaba a su lado. _Ah, discordia, tu que amas el caos, ¡Levántate!, lanza tu alma al fuego y fulmínate extasiada, ese fuego lo engendraste tú, ¿lo ves? Está cediendo de tu sangre, vamos, levántate, levántate, levántate ¡Levántate o muere de una vez!_ No sabía que era lo que realmente lo hacía padecer un infierno, si la muerte de quien más amaba o enfrentar sus últimas palabras; haber dicho que nunca había conseguido ser feliz, que había sufrido a cada instante sin posibilidades de ser liberada de esa carga, él que tanto la había amado no había podido evitarle el sufrimiento, ¿Cómo sentirse en paz? Sentía que moría a cada momento con solo respirar. _Gota a gota sangro sobre la historia, el silencio se abre camino como un abismo bajo mis pies, se congelan mis latidos, se entumecen mis recuerdos, hay estalactitas en mi voz; la abundancia se acabó, el aroma de la primavera se ha ido, y se ha llevado con ella todo nuestro vergel…_ la había amado tanto para poner el mundo a sus pies, pero eso no la había hecho feliz, todo lo contrario, los días felices habían terminado para siempre.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- grito alzando la vista al cielo cubierto de nubes, necesitando que Kami le respondiera porque había hecho semejante odisea de subida, ¿Por qué? No entendía porque había padecido esa existencia, porque había perdido a quien le daba sentido a su vida. -Forje un imperio prácticamente invencible, uní países en guerra y me mantuve lejos de mi esposa en momentos en que ella me necesito, por protegerla me manche las manos de sangre y peque como no podía haberlo imaginado antes- cada crimen cada recuerdo, cada decisión, absolutamente todo pesaba sobre su conciencia haciéndolo sentir como el ser más corrupto sobre la tierra y quizás fuera así, pero todo lo había hecho pensando que sería para mejor, más ahora se daba cuenta de que había sucedido todo lo contrario. -Y si todo lo hice en pro de cumplir tu voluntad, ¡¿Por qué me la quitaste?!- cuestiono, ignorando el propio sonido de su voz quebrada por el dolor. - ¡¿Dónde está tu amor y piedad?!- sollozo bajando la mirada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Ahora estaba solo, la llama de su vida no soportaría la afrentas de quienes torturaban a los oprimidos, de sus enemigos que ahora más que nunca aprovecharían su soledad para atacarlo, no aguantaría estar a la deriva, sin su ángel, por mucho tiempo…

* * *

El mundo se había oscurecido, las horas pasado a una velocidad tremenda y para cuando ya la noticia de la muerte de la Sultana Haseki hubo sido del dominio público, todos se encontraban sumidos en el llanto más absoluto a vislumbrar; el pueblo, el ejército, los vivires y nobles dignatarios, el Harem y sus sirvientes, las Sultanas y los Príncipes, el propio Sultan; la alegría y paz que habían sentido por largo tiempo ahora solo era un efímero recuerdo, nostalgia de días pasados que ya no volvería. En el Harem y presas del desconsuelo, todas las jóvenes lloraban con el alma en vilo, temiendo por el futuro que habría de cernirse sobre ellas, incierto sin la bondad de la Sultana Haseki mientras se pronunciaba una oración por el alma de la Sultana del mundo, la Sultan de Sultanas y a quien todos lloraban, ni el mundo ni el Imperio volverían a ser lo mismo sin ella. Reunidas en los aposentos destinados a la Madre Sultana, la noble e ilustre dama encargada del Harem, todas las hijas del Sultan se encontraban reunidas en torno a la cama sobre la cual se encontraba recostada la Sultana Haseki, todas sus hijas y sirvientes/amigos de mayor confianza, estaban orando por ella en silencio, incapaz de llorar, no tras horas de su muerte, ya todos habían llorado lo que había necesitado llorar…podía sonar cruel pero no tenían tiempo para llorar ahora que su madre se había sido, al más leve descuido las atacarían y a los Príncipes y eso no podían permitirlo. _Tú me preguntas porque mis lágrimas están pintadas de rojo, y yo te contesto y además lo haré directamente; son las sangrientas lagrimas del amor que brotan de mi corazón y luego emanan por mis ojos efusivamente, tu solo buscas tus propios beneficios, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás a su servicio?, ¿Es tu corazón el que quiere que lo ames o es tu soledad la que busca ser amada? De verdad, ¿Qué es el amor?, ¿Es el fuego que mantiene una vela encendida o es un fuego incandescente? Incluso la tristeza se transforma en felicidad cuando estas cerca, la vida se vuelve eterna con tu compañía_. Aunque no se leyeran la mente entre si, toda y todos pensaban en el poema predilecto de su madre, aquel que sierpe pedía que le fuera leído mientras se quitaba los ajuares y las joyas, para prepararse para dormir y que ante su partida la representaba perfectamente, así es como todos se sentían sin ella, vacíos y como si el tiempo fuera eterno.

-¿Todo está listo?- murmuro Mikoto, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su madre, lucia tan apacible y melancolía…como si solo estuviera dormida, pero n era así.

-Si, Sultana, el funeral será mañana, tal y como estipulan las traiciones- garantizo Ino, con la voz matizada de tristeza.

Las tradiciones dentro el Imperio Uchiha era algo infaltable, aún más si estas eran de carácter religioso; los ritos funerarios variaban dependiendo en honor a quien fueran oficiados, muchas Sultanas habían muerto en la historia del Imperio y cada una era recordada de forma diferente, pero mediante su autoridad Mikoto había conseguido ignorar su dolor y ordenar que el mejor de los funerales posibles, fuera realizado para su madre, un funeral de estado; el comercio y los deberes gubernamentales se pospondrían por tres días—el máximo sinónimo del luto—y se alzarían plegarias en nombres de todos para con su alma, además y siguiendo las costumbres—cosa que ya estaba hecha—el cuerpo de su madre seria lavado vestido con sus mejores ajuares, habría de partir de este mundo para que su féretro ocupase la cripta imperial, como la Sultana que sierpe había ido, la mujer más hermosa del Imperio. Recostada sobre la cama y con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su vientre, la antaño Sultana Haseki se encontraba ataviada en un espectacular vestido de satín morado; el color característico de la realeza, divido en dos capas. La capa inferior era de escote levemente redondeado y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas; el centro del corpiño y el frente de la falda al igual que las mangas estaban bordadas en diamantes que formaban pétalos y centros de flores, así como estrellas, conformando un bordado infinitamente elegante así como delicado. La capa superior, totalmente lisa, era enmarcada por un par de hombreras que finalizan en mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros que oscilaban por sobre las mangas inferiores, enmarcándolas, y elegantes holanes adornaban el cuello posterior tras la espalda. Su larga melena de rizos rosados, como no había sucedido en mucho tiempo, caía libremente sobre sus hombros, realzando una bellísima corona de oro jamás vista por nadie, que repletas de diamantes, cristales violeta y purpura así como por amatistas recreaba multitudinarias flores de cerezo y figuras en forma de diminutas plumas de pavo real. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba el tradicional emblema de los Uchiha hecho de plata, diamantes y cristales a juego con unos pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lágrima y la sortija de las Sultanas en el dedo anular de mano derecha. Era lo más correcto que el mundo la viera y recordase así, perfecta, la leyenda que representaría el Imperio, para siempre.

-¿Cómo está su Majestad?- se interesó Sarada, ya que no había visto a su padre durante horas, no desde lo sucedido.

-Se encerró en sus aposentos Sultana, no ha querido ver a nadie- contesto Choji, ocultando su preocupación por esto y con razón ya que hubo extrañado a las Sultanas presentes, bueno, a todas menos a una.

-Le remuerde la conciencia- mascullo Izumi con veneno, apretándose fuertemente las manos y sin apartar la mirada de su madre.

Hasta ese instante Izumi había guardado silencio, el dolor por la muerte de su madre era demasiado grande sin importar que supiera como disimularlo a la perfección, su madre siempre viviría en su memoria como una mujer que había hecho todo lo necesario por el bienestar del Imperio como cualquier otra Sultana hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer antes que ella, pero que no había sido similar a nadie en el mudo, ella si había tenido corazón, ella había mantenido su conciencia, había protegido a los pobres, había alimentado a los hambrientos, había otorgado cobijo a los indefensos, una mujer como ella jamás seria olvidada en la historia del Imperio, una mujer que por ser inocente había sido perfecta a ojos del Sultan, tan perfecta como para que la crueldad del Imperio hubiera vuelto un amor de cuento de hadas en una perfecta pesadilla con el Sultan como carcelero de su sufrimiento. Si su madre había vivido y tolerado todas las crisis por las que el Imperio había atravesado, era únicamente culpa del Sultan y nada haría que Izumi cambiara de parecer ni aun la muerte del Sultan del mundo, nada. Lo último que Sarada quería hacer era intentar inútilmente cubrir el sol con un dedo, pero tampoco quería discutir y mucho menos en un da como este, su madre ya no estaba en su vidas y no solo ellas sino que también su padre estaba sufriendo, ¿por qué no ignorar todos los problemas que aun tenían como familia aunque fuera solo por esta vez? Su madre había dado todo de si por enmendar las cosas al final de su vida, había dejado atrás las adversidades, diferencias y discusiones, únicamente concentrándose en unir a todos por los ideales que tenían en común, verdaderamente había sido una pacificadora, no había peor forma de ofender a su alma y recuerdo que sembrando la discordia, pero si su madre había sido una leona salvaje, Izumi era una cachorra que enseñaba los dientes, sosegarla en su dolor era un imposible y eso Sarada lo sabía, por ello intentaba evitar una discusión innecesaria sin importar lo difícil que eso fuera, no era momento de discutir, no en ese momento, pero a Izumi nada podía calmarla no en lo que refería a ese tema.

-Izumi, por favor- murmuro Sarada, no teniendo ni la paciencia ni el ánimo para lidiar con ella o debatir esa situación, menos aún ahora.

-Nuestra madre no lo perdono, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo?- cuestiono Izumi, girando su rostro para enfrentarla sin importarle nada más que obtener una respuesta porque ella no conseguía ver las cosas desde otra arista, -¿Ella dijo que lo perdonaba? Yo nunca la oí decirlo- contesto, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sarada que le hubo respondido con su silencio, en momentos así lucia igual que su padre…la misma superioridad. -Sé que está herido, pero no es digno de compasión, lo único que está sintiendo ahora es una ínfima parte de todo el dolor que ha causado, merece este sufrimiento- concluyo, apartando la mirada y acomodando el velo sobre sus hombros y su cabello.

-Basta, ya cállense- gruño Hanan, creando un abrupto silencio que no solo hubo sorprendido a sus hermanas sino también a los sirvientes presentes, la pelirosa se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando que sus sentimientos no le jugaran una mala pasada, no era correcto en ningún sentido. -Pueden irse, y gracias- permitió a los leales sirvientes presentes y que tras reverenciaran a las Sultanas hubieron procedido a retirarse. -¿Ustedes van a juzgar?, ¿Dirán que es pecado y que no?- cuestiono tras escuchar las puertas cerrarse tras la partida de los sirvientes y amigos más queridos de su madre. -Nuestra madre murió hoy, nuestro padre está sufriendo incluso más que nosotras- Izumi bufo por lo bajo, pero eso no hubo causado ninguna expresión en Hanan, era lo suficientemente cercana a su padre como para saber qué es lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento aunque no pudiera verlo. -Ahora no es momento de peleas, si quieren discutir, váyanse, pero si quieren estar aquí, les pido silencio- zanjo, devolviendo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su madre, continuando con la oración que murmuraba en su honor.

Era impropio de parte de ellas hablar como si supieran toda la verdad, claro que habían sido testigos de las decisiones que su padre había tomado a lo largo de los años, y habían sufrido por muchas de estas decisiones, pero si algo no habían alcanzado a comprender la intencionalidad tras estas decisiones, lo que él realmente había esperado obtener y porque las había llevado a cabo, quizás solo su madre hubiera tenido la magnánima oportunidad de saber todo cuanto había rondado por su corazón, solo ella había sido testigo de sus sueños y de sus primeros días como Sultan, para cuando todas ellas y sus hermanos habían nacido y ocupado su lugar en el Imperio, su padre ya había sido un gobernante en todo el sentido de la frase teniendo a su madre a su lado para apoyar sus decisiones, ella no habían visto el paso de la inexperiencia a la sabiduría, los intentos por preservar una autoridad que a ojos del pueblo era sagrada. Según lo que todas ellas recordaban por los relatos que su madre les había contado en su más tierna infancia, su padre había sido en su pasado el tipo de hombre que cualquiera a primera vista y tras quedarse con la primera impresión consideraría digno de ser un gobernante; justo, sincero, piadoso, recto…¿En qué momento y porque había cambiado para convertir en el cruel Sultan a quien el pueblo respetaba y temía a su vez? Ellas no habían vito esta metamorfosis, no habían sido testigos de su razones para actuar del modo en que lo había hecho ni como el Imperio había acabado por volverse el centro de su atención, solo habían podido ver las consecuencias que esta metamorfosis había generado, ¿Cómo hacer un juicio entonces? Saber toda la verdad en cuanto al pasado de sus padres se refería—antes de que ellas y sus hermanos nacieran—no era una obligación para ellas en ningún aspecto, pero si al menos no sabían toda la historia desde su diferentes perspectivas, lo que menos podían hacer era hablar de dientes para afuera, Shina asintió para si mima mientras meditaba esto, alzando la vista hacia Mikoto que hubo admitido que como siempre su hermana más cercana era la voz de la razón aun sin proferir siquiera media palabra, en eso era idéntica a su madre.

-Hanan tiene razón, pelear no sirve de nada- declaro Mikoto, sin darle la razón ni a una ni a la otra porque tal y como decía Izumi, su padre solo estaba sufriendo una pisca de todo aquel dolor que había causado a otros, pero de igual modo esa no era la instancia apropiada para discutir sino para mantenerse juntas. -A partir de ahora debemos estar juntas, todas, no importa lo que pase- intercalo la mirada entre todas su hermanas que hubieron asentido en perfecta consonancia,

La verdadera guerra comenzaría a partir de mañana, ya todos estaban planeando su estrategia y ella ya tenían armada la suya, pero mañana no sería un día de lucha, mañana seria un día de lamento tanto para el pueblo como para el Imperio.

* * *

Luego de la muerte de la Sultana Sakura una fuerte tormenta hubo azorado al Imperio durante toda la noche, los truenos y los relámpagos habían adornado el cielo y retumbado contra la tierra hasta casi la madrugada en que increíblemente Kami les había dado un consuelo por ahora que cuanto más tiempo pasaba más se dispersaba las ultimas nubes, despejando el cielo en toda su inmensidad, como si este día todo mereciera estar en calma. La muerte de la más grande de las Sultanas había enternecido al propio Kami que con su poder no había hecho más que evidenciar el sufrimiento por el que todos padecían en memoria del ángel del Imperio y que en este día tan triste ocuparía su respectivo lugar de honor entre la multitud de féretros que había en la cripta Imperial donde la aguardaban sus hijos; Baru, Itachi, Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui, por primera vez en toda la historia del Imperio una Sultana era realmente llorada por el pueblo, por primera vez el imperio no tenía idea de que es lo que sucedería en los días venideros o que hacer para continuar sin su guía, la última vez que una Sultana había sido llorada se había tratado de la princesa Annaisha, hija el Khan de Crimea y que había sido la madre del Sultan Hashirama, siendo conocida como la Madre Sultana Annaisha Hafsa, ella era la única mujer en la historia del imperio que tras la Sultana Sakura había sido llorada, pero ni aunque esta noble princesa hubiera hecho felices a todos y cumplido a la perfección con su rol…no había cobrado la importancia de la Sultana Sakura si, ella que había alimentado a los pobres, protegido a los humildes y desamparados, resguardado al imperio y habiendo ejercito como regente y gobernante en ausencia del Sultan, una simple plebeya extranjera que había dirigido y resguardado al Imperio del peligro como ningún Sultan había conseguido hacer, nunca antes habían visto un caso así y una leyenda así no volvería a aparecer eso era algo más que obvio. Mujeres así de poderosas de magnificas solo venían al mundo una vez en cada siglo y en lugares diferentes el mundo entre si, y sinceramente el Imperio no creía volver a tener la suerte de tener una Sultana como ella…nunca más.

Pero los días de gloria habían pasado para siempre y hoy un luto intachable cubría a toda la corte y el Harem donde especialmente cada una de las concubinas, sirvientas y odaliscas vestían de negro, con velos gris oscuro cubriendo sus cabellos y llorando con desconsuelo, abrazándose entre sí, intentando no llorar con aspavientos más era muy difícil, muchas de ellas habían sido arrancadas de su hogar, dejando atrás a sus familias a quienes nunca volverían a ver y como sustituto la Sultana Sakura les había dado su amor y afecto, había velado porque el Harem fuera alegre y que todas ellas se sintieran dichosas a más no poder pese a las tensas situaciones que tenían lugar en el Palacio, ella había hecho de sus tormentosas vidas un auténtico paraíso que sabían había desaparecido junto con ella. Alguien que era conocedora de estas circunstancias, habiendo crecido en medio de esa algarabía era la Sultana Mikoto que encabezaba una de las dos filas que, a cada lado del pasillo principal del Harem, aguardo el momento culmine para despedir a su madre. Ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas del Imperio, la primogénita del Sultan del mundo y su Haseki, ahora enfundada en un sumamente sencillo vestido de seda negra que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, de rectado escote corazón con seis botones de oro hasta la altura del vientre decorados a cada lado por cadenas de oro, mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas y falda de una sola capa, más este vestido pasaba desapercibido por la chaqueta de encaje sobre él; de cuello alto y cerrado, sin mangas y abierto bajo el vientre como si de una falda superior se tratara, sin adoro alguno sobre el material, haciéndola lucir más sombría de lo que intentaba parecer. Sus largos rizos rosados permanecían impolutamente recogidos tras su nuca y cubierto por un largo velo que caía tras su espalda, adornado por una sencilla corona de oro en forma de flores de cerezo—en silente homenaje a su madre—decoradas por una serie de piedras de ónix y sin otro aditamento que la embelleciera, este día solo quería austeridad, solo quería llorar en silencio su perdida. A lo largo de su vida había visto a su madre como un modelo a seguir y quien había refrenado sus impulsos, ahora y sin ella, Mikoto se sentía a la deriva sin importar que con una expresión de dignidad en el rostro, no lo exteriorizara en lo más mínimo.

Quien sí lucia melancólica y a leguas era la Sultana Sarada, para ella nunca había resultado tan fácil ocultar sus sentimientos, a los sirvientes de mayor experiencia les recordaba a la difunta Sultana Sakura tras enfrentarse a sus primeras pérdidas, con la mirada brillante por lagrimas pasadas, con ojeras muy bien disimuladas a causa del maquillaje, la faz pálida y una linea recta conformada por sus labios rojos, hermosa pero tremendamente triste al mismo tiempo, justo como había sido su madre estando viva. De pie junto a sus hermanas Mikoto y Shina, la Sultana se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo vestido negro de escote corazón perfectamente calzado a su figura y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, y falda de una sola capa hecha de seda y ligeramente ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad, por sobre él vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de encaje color negro bordada superficialmente en diamantes; de cuello alto y cerrado, sin mangas pero con marcadas hombreras, abierta bajo el vientre para exponer la falda inferior creando de paso una especie de falda superior. Su cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda, adornado por una bellísima pero opaca corona de oro en forma cónica—que sostenía un largo velo negro que caía tras su espalda—que representaba flores de cerezo decoradas por piedras y cristales ónix a juego con unos pendientes de oro y ónix en forma de lagrima. Como consecuencia de este suceso, Boruto y ella estaban más próximos entre si de lo que nunca habían estado, ambos habían perdido al ser más importante en sus vidas, él a su padre y ella a su madre, pero contraria a Boruto, Sarada no dejaba de pensar en su padre, ¿Qué etaria sintiendo él? Quizás pocos o nadie de quienes habitaban el Imperio o el Palacio hubiera dedicado un segundo a pensar en él de esa forma, pero ella si le preocupaba el modo en que se había aislado, no había abandonado sus aposentos ni había permitido que nadie hablara con él salvo el Hasoda Basi, no había probado alimento en todo un día, era como si quisiera morir a plena conciencia, eso significaba perder al ser amado; sentir que la vida ya no tenía sentido.

Se sentía furiosa y estaba dispuesta a admitirlo a la menor preocupación, no podía ignorar todos los errores que había cometido su padre, ella al igual que su difunta madre pensaba que un " _perdón_ " de parte de una autoridad o ser terreno no era suficiente, nadie le otorgaría el perdón al Sultan del mundo, porque no podía volver el tiempo atrás, nada de lo hecho podía ser revertido, la mayoría de sus hermanas pensaba de forma opuesta a como ella lo hacía pero nada de eso le importaba, su adorado hermano mellizo había muerto por su culpa y su madre había sufrido un auténtico infierno por las decisiones que él había tomado, ella no tenía por qué perdonarlo puesto que era otra victimas de su decisiones; era un tirano y no se retractaría del odio que le dirigía, pero ni aun en su lecho de muerte lo perdonaría. De pie junto a su hermana Sarada, lucia indiferente y estoica como su madre le había enseñado pro años que debía hacer y ahora más que nunca era capaz, únicamente con el ideal de pasar inadvertida, más aunque se empeñara en pasar desapercibida y sin animo alguno de impresionar, la Sultana podía fácilmente volverse el centro de miradas pues el luto extrañamente no la ensombrecía como había creído que sucedería y ocurría lo mismo con sus hermanas. Su figura intentaba ser distendida con un vestido de seda negra—que intentaba no marcar su figura, de conservador escote redondo que se cerraba en la espalda, falda de una sola capa ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad y mangas agitanas que se ajustaban a la altura de los codos, abriéndose en lienzos para exponer los brazos; por sobre el vestido una sencilla chaqueta de encaje y gasa de cuello alto, sin bordado alguno y sin mangas, cerrada desde el cuello hasta la altura del vientre por seis botones de oro con un cristal ónix en el centro. Sus largos rizos castaños caían tras su espalda cual cascada de rizos, salvo por un mechón que caía sobre su hombro derecho, ocultos por un largo velo que sostenía una sencilla corona de oro en forma de capullos de cerezo—en tributo a su madre—y decorada por piedras de ónix. Con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su vientre, Izumi se había resignado a hacer lo mejor para el Imperio como su madre había dicho que hiciera y se encargaría de volver cada día del " _futuro Sultanato_ " un infierno para Takara, ella la haría caer aunque su vida dependiera de ello y nadie, nadie le quitaría el privilegio de pisar la cabeza de esa asquerosa y traicionera serpiente, porque ese día tarde o temprano iba a llegar.

Introspectiva y callada así es como se mantenía la Sultana Hanan quien a ojos de todos era la gemela de la Sultana Sakura, recordándoles a todos la leona enfurecida y salvaje que había llegado al Palacio Imperial desde una remota isla griega, revolucionando todo lo conocido y siendo considerada como una Sultana aun antes de haber alumbrado cualquiera de sus príncipes, a sus trece años aquella inocente jovencita tenía todas y cada una de las características de sus hermanas mayores estampadas en el rostro; dignidad, resistencia, melancolía, coraje y la misma fortaleza que su madre le había transmitido al tenerla a su lado por tanto tiempo, ahora había llegado la hora de poner todo lo enseñado en práctica y se juraba a sí misma no fallar en tal labor. Siendo la última en la noble fila que era iniciada por sus hermanas y aliadas de mayor confianza, que se situaban a su lado, la inocente Sultana pelirosa portaba un sencillo vestido negro de escote corazón recatadamente alto por su inocencia y juventud, de mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, y falda de una sola capa hecha de múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre sí para facilitar la movilidad, por sobre él vestido una chaqueta de encaje color negro bordada parcialmente en diamantes; de cuello alto y cerrado, sin mangas pero con unas hombreras algo difusas y abierta bajo el vientre para exponer la falda inferior. Sus largos rizos rosados a imagen de los de su fallecida madre caían libremente tras su espalda cual cascada de rizos y adornados por un sencilla corona de oro que conformaba una estructura en forma de espinas y flores de cerezo ribeteadas en diminutos diamantes y cristales ámbar con unos elaborados diseños laterales a ambos lados de la cabeza y que replicaban raíces decoradas por diamantes ámbar en forma de lagrima, y dejando caer un dije en forma de flor de cerezo sobre su coronilla como silente dedicatoria a las flores predilectas de su madre, y con unos sencillos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima. Había sido la primera de todas sus hermanas en saber sobre la enfermedad de su madre, la única que había estado día y noche a su lado, había crecido a su sombra y visto todo de ella, su fortaleza, su debilidad, su bondad, sus razones para actuar; intentaría ser su reflejo, pero no sabía si lo conseguiría, con su partida su madre se había llevado una parte de su vida, pero algún día volverían a estar juntas.

Había sido una chica de poco más de doce años cuando había llegado al palacio imperial entonces había visto todo con optimismo porque su vida en Atenas no había sido mejor en ningún contexto, solo recordaba cuan agradecida había estado poder tener un techo y cama donde dormir y comida con la que evitar volver estar famélica como había estado en su momento, pero cuando la Sultana Sakura la había visto por primera vez…inmediatamente la había tomado como su protegida y la había educado con el amor con que una madre daría a una hija y con el tiempo Aratani había visto a la Sultana Haseki como la madre que no recordaba haber tenido alguna vez, y hoy si estaba con su rosto preso de la melancolía era porque su madre había muerto. De pie junto a la Sultana Hanan en su elegante dignidad, la Sultana Aratani, viuda del Príncipe Daisuke, portaba un sencillo vestido de seda negro, de inocente escote corazón, holgado sobre su figura bajo el busto y sin intención de lucir halagadora, con falda de múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas sobre si y mangas transparentes ribeteadas en una fina capa de encaje que llegaban a cubrirle casi por completo las manos, por sobre el vestido una sencilla chaqueta de encaje de profundo escote en V que se cerraba escasamente a la altura del vientre. Lamentablemente el vestido apenas y era visible ya que un largo velo gris oscuro—levemente azulado—se encontraba cruzado desde el cuello hasta la altura del su vientre, ocultando su ajuar y cubriendo su largo cabello castaño que permanecía peinado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y sin joya alguna que ensalzara su permanente belleza, quizás siguiera siendo una Sultana, pero no quería lucir magnánima, no este día. Primero había perdido a su esposo Daisuke, luego a sus dos pequeños príncipes, al Príncipe Shisui que había sido como un hermano para ella y ahora su madre también partía de este mundo, era sumamente difícil para Aratani no sentirse totalmente sola, más sabía que no podía darse por vencida, la partida de la Sultana Sakura había declarado abiertamente la guerra entre ellos y Takara y no podían claudicar hasta que uno de los dos bandos cayera y ellos deberían ser los vencedores, no había otra forma de proteger al Imperio.

Otra persona que era presa de la angustia era la Sultana Seina quien contraria a la mayoría de las presentes tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y se hacía evidente que apenas y había conseguido dormir, la Sultan Sakura había sido una diosa en su vida, un modelo a seguir…ahora que no la tenía no sabía qué hacer, ciertamente la Sultana Haseki antes de morir le había dado su entero respaldo para ser su futura sucesora como Madre Sultana algún día, pero Seina tenía mucho miedo de no estar a la altura, solo quería proteger a la dinastía y al Imperio tal y como la Sultana Sakura había hecho antes, pero ¿Podría? Esa era la cuestión. La segunda Sultana del difunto Príncipe Shisui vestía de negro como dictaba el luto y como ella se sentía, un sencillo vestido de escote cuadrado ribeteado en encaje en el borde del escote, ajustado bajo el busto distorsionando sin animo alguno de impresionar su figura, con falda de múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas ente si y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían acampanadas y transparentes hasta cubrir las manos; por sobre el vestido una simple chaqueta de gasa y encaje de profundo escote en V escasamente cerrada bajo el busto y sin mangas, creando una especie de falda superior a imagen del largo velo negro que cubría sus rizos castaños recogidos tras su nuca, y que se arremolinaba sobre sus hombro en una imagen tremendamente dolorosa y empática de observar. Nunca nadie podría ser como la Sultana Sakura, el primer paso para seguir de cara al futuro era asumir esta realidad, Takara quería ser aún mejor que ella pero no lo conseguiría, nadie podría, cada Sultana había sido diferente ante que ella sin lograr superarla, ¿Cómo es que ella, arena que se llevaba el viento, podrían superarla? Era absurdo, ridículo, pero Seina no quería eso, no quería superarla, solo quería hacer que su hijo,—en honor a las palabra que la Sultana Sakura le había dicho por última vez—su Hashirama llegara al trono y cuando eso sucediera ella lo protegería con su vida y al Imperio, eso era todo lo que quería hacer.

Igual de reflexiva que ella se encontraba Masumi que por inercia le rodeo el hombro con su brazo en un gesto de muda hermandad, Takara no había conseguido hacer que dejaran de ser amigas y sin importar que alguno de sus hijos hubiera de llegar al trono y una de ellas hubiera de ser Madre Sultana, no dejarían de considerarse hermanas entre sí porque tenían todo en común; ambas eran víctimas, esclavas alejadas de sus hogares, Seina de Polonia y ella de Albania, ambas tenían un hijo que proteger, eran viudas del mismo hombre, el Príncipe Shisui y leales a la Sultana Sakura aun cuando hubiera muerto, si eso no era tener todo en común no sabía que lo era. Rigurosa en extremo y con el rostro pálido por la falta de sueño, la Sultana Masumi vestía unas conservadoras galas de seda negra de escote corazón perfectamente calzado a su figura, con cuello alto hecho de gasa transparente, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se volvían acampanada y transparentes hasta cubrir las manos, así como falda de una sola capa hecha de seda pero ribeteada con una capa de gasa superior para permitirle toda la movilidad posible; su larga y ondulada melena azabache se encontraba en una coleta ladina sobre su hombro derecho, más cubierta por un largo y liso velo negro que arremolinaba sobre sus hombros, sin joya o aditamento alguno que ensalzara su belleza, no quería hacer tal cosa ni lo necesitaba, este día solo quería reflexionar y extrañar a la Sultana Haseki, a la madre del Imperio; nada más. ¿Sería Madre Sultana algún día? Masumi no lo sabía y no le importaba, solo quería que su hijo estuviera a salvo y eso sucedería tanto como si Hashirama llegaba a ser Sultan como sí lo era su pequeño Sasuke, pero en el fondo no quería que su hijo llegara al torno, aún era demasiado pequeño, en lugar de ello elegía vivir una vida tranquila junto a él, eso es todo lo que podía pedir como madre, pero estando dispuesta a—en memoria de la Sultana Sakura—dedicar todas sus energías para proteger al imperio, ese era su deber como Sultana.

Finalmente pero no menos importante se encontraba lady Eri Kalfa, la leal vasalla de la Sultana Sakura, la única concubina del fallecido Príncipe Kagami, aquella que había alumbrado a una hija solamente y que no había llegado a ser Sultana, pero su lealtad y veneración para con la Sultana Haseki había sido tal que aun como esclava o criada, lo que fuera, había estado dispuesta a servirle y gracias a Kami había podido hacerlo, tantos años junto a ella habían hecho que Eri viera a la fallecida Sultana como a una madre, un madre a quien ahora lloraba, apretando sus manos que mantenía cruzadas a la altura del vientre. Los ajuares de luto eran un asunto de suma importancia, por lo que no hubo resultado sorprendente para nadie que por primera vez lady Eri realmente luciera como una Sultana, envestida en un encantador vestido de seda negra de recatado escote cuadrado y mangas ceñidas a las muñecas con holanes de encaje en el borde de las mangas y a las altura de los hombros como adorno, bordado en hilo de plata en el centro del corpiño y la falda inferior, replicando el emblema de los Uchiha enmarcado por hilo cobrizo, con un falda superior enmarcando la caída de la tela elegantemente bordada. Su largo cabello dorado como la miel caía libremente sobre su hombro derecho y tas su espalda, adornado por una sencilla pero elegante corona de oro en forma de espinas y capullos de rosa, decorada por cristales ónix y que sostenía un largo velo que caía tras su espalda. Nunca había visto necesidad de esmerarse tanto en su apariencia al ser una viuda desde una edad tan temprana, pero esta vez si, quería despedir a la Sultana Sakura co los honores que se merecía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella tras haberle servido por trece años, toda una vida que había hecho que viera en esa mujer a la madre que había dejado atrás en su propia tierra cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados y ella había sido vendida como esclava, ahora su vida era ese Palacio y no se arrepentía en ningún momento de que las cosas fueran así.

Las costumbres eran sumamente claras cuando estipulaban que los hombres no podían entrar al Harem, era una regla muy marcada, pero esta vez las propias Sultana habían decidido evadir el engorroso protocolo y hacerle a su madre el funeral que merecía, un funeral de estado en toda su gloria y dignidad para que nadie en el Palacio y la corte, así como en el imperio, olvidar quien había sido; en el Harem y cargando el féretro forrado increíblemente en seda esmeralda y bordado en oro, rompiendo con la tradición del habitual negro que regía todo, ingreso en el Harem siendo cargado por quienes le habían sido más leales a la difunta Sultana Haseki. Kakashi Hatake, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Boruto Uzumaki, Mitsuki, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, ellos seis distribuidos equitativamente a cada lado cargaban el féretro mientras que cada joven y cada doncella del Harem reverenciaba la partida oficial de la Sultana Haseki, habría de ocupar su divino puesto junto a sus hijos y su predecesoras en la cripta Imperial, pero en contraste con todas las Sultanas que antes habían gobernado el Palacio, ella sería recordada para siempre. Habitualmente la tradición hacia que el Sultan participar del rito funerario, pero el Sultan Sasuke no había querido hacerlo, no quería recordar la imagen de su esposa de esa manera, quería continuar viviendo la vida que Kami había decidido sin llevar en su mente un recuerdo tan infame, quería recordarla plena y hermosa, llena de vida y alegre, brillando como la luna misma, incomparable a nadie más y nadie había tenido el valor de intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Todas y cada una de las hijas de la Sultana Haseki y sus aliadas que habían llegado a considerarla una madre siguieron con la mirada la partida del féretro mientras cruzaba el infinito pasillo hacia la salida del Harem a todo se les hubo oprimido el corazón, incluido a los nobles Pashas y servidores que cargaban el féretro, el futuro era incierto y horriblemente desgarrador, todos y todas habían pasado la vida entera junto a la Sultana Sakura, seguir sin ella sería imposible, pero tristemente habrían de hacerlo, no había otra opción. Finalmente y tras un trayecto que pareció eterno, el féretro abandono el Harem rumbo a la cripta haciendo que todas las presentes, incluidas las Sultanas soltaran un angustioso suspiro, orando en silencio:

El Imperio despedía a su Sultana.

* * *

 _Sultana de Sultanas, belleza de bellezas, mis lágrimas se convierten en olas al pensar en la tempestuosa esclava griega que vi por primera vez, ángel inocente, Sultana de mi corazón, la diosa en quien deposito mi veneración, que océano, que rio, que arrollo, el gobernante del mundo enloqueció de ti en un instante, que amor, cuanta perfección, un ángel llego a mi vida y cuya belleza no me canse de templar, ahora mi vida en su vacío en que la alegría ya no me vuelve a acompañar, solo un respiro de pena._ El silencio imperaba completamente en los aposentos del Sultan del mundo, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, oraciones y plegarias en nombre de su esposa se alzaban por toda la capital, pro el Imperio entero, la mujer más perfecta y justa sobre la tierra había muerto y el mundo ahora se había convertido en una sombra de lo que había sido en su momento mientras él, sentado sobre el diván en el centro de su habitación observaba indiferente el titilar de las llamas de la chimenea, nada tenía sentido para él ahora, era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón si contemplación alguna, seguía vivo para su pesar pero no podía sentir nada, nada salvo un enorme vacío en el centro de su vida, como si nada valiera la pena, como si ya nada lo instara a luchar contra los enemigos que lo rodeaban, toda su fuerza y su ánimo por buscar lo mejor para el imperio se había extinguido, su Haseki, su Sultana de Sultanas, ella había sido el Imperio por el que él había extralimitado sus fuerzas, por ella había combatido contra cualquier enemigo, destruyéndolos a todos, pero ahora…nada de eso tenía sentido, ninguna lucha o guerra le importaba porque ahora estaba solo, nada merecía la pena como para que sintiera algo. _Mi vida y mi pasión, mi realidad y mi fantasía, lo que ama y anhela mi corazón, primer y último amor; el único. Ella, mi existencia, mi ángel compasivo, ¿Por qué me abandono? E_ staba vacío, su alma y su razón de existir lo habían dejado, estaba muerto por dentro. Hubieron tocado a la puerta más en nada le hubo afectado, no sintió ni encontró la fuerza para otorgar su permiso, más Suigetsu afortunadamente lo conocía lo suficiente como para ingresar de todas formas, dejando tras de sí el suave chirrido de las puertas cerrándose.

Para Suigetsu la condición del Sultan era preocupante como nada más en el mundo, nunca nadie lo había visto así, no hablaba, no comía, solo respiraba; esto era lo único que garantizaba que estaba vivo, era increíble la metamorfosis que había apropiado de él que solo había podido ordenarle que hiciera todos los preparativos de acuerdo con la voluntad de sus hijas y así era, el funeral que había tenido lugar era el más hermoso y emblemático de la historia del Imperio como nunca antes se había visto, la Sultana Sakura había muerto tal y como había vivido, en la gloria más absoluta que podía llegar a imaginarse y siendo amada por todos aquellos que habían sido testigos tanto de su belleza como de su bondad. Desganado a más no poder, el Sultan portaba una larga túnica de seda color negro que casi llegaba al suelo, de cuello alto y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas y sobre la cual se hallaba una corta chaqueta de cuello en V, cerrada y sin mangas gris plateada, le parecía el atuendo apropiado para el momento o para el día y no había pensado en nada durante la mañana, solo se había vestido consciente del luto que reinaba en su propio Palacio y que poco podía expresar lo que él sentía en su corazón…no se había molestado en buscar algo muy halagador entre sus usares pues solo quería expresar de alguna silente forma el dolor y la soledad que ahora lo acompañaba, colores tan oscuros como la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Deseaba haber podido entenderlo, deseaba haber podido analizar los hechos y entender lo vacía que Sakura se había sentido durante tantos años, no había podido entenderla, él que era su esposo, quien más decía amarla en el mundo, él no había podido ver a través de su sufrimiento, no había podido hacer nada para minimiza la carga con la que había lidiado por tantos años, en lugar de ello y sin darse cuenta no había hecho más que agregar más peso a esa carga hasta que Sakura sencillamente no hubiera podido soportarlo, irónicamente él era el responsable de su muerte, él no había podido ver cuán frágil y débil se había sentido y él no había podido consolarla, todo su sufrimiento había sido por su culpa y él estaba destinado a vivir con ese peso, porque Kami al parecer quería hacerlo sufrir al mantenerlo con vida.

-¿Ya está hecho?- consulto Sasuke, sin animo alguno, sin voltear ni dar índice alguno de su interés por la respuesta, más esperaba obtenerla.

-Si Majestad- contesto el Hosuki, un trabajo llegaba hasta allí, el Sultan el había pedido que se asegurara de que el funeral fuera llevado a cabo tal y como se merecía que ocurriera, pero aunque ya hubiera cumplido co su deber, Suigetsu sentía que tenía algo más que hacer, no podía dejar que su Sultan y amigo lidiara solo con semejante dolor. -¿Necesita algo más, Majestad?- indago, esperando poder hacer algo por él

Más que su Sultan, el gobernante del mundo, Suigetsu llegaba a considerar a ese hombre cargado de dolor como su amigo más querido y no quería dejarlo a su suerte, más el silencio que hubo recibido como respuesta le hizo saber que no podía hacer más, él realmente quería estar solo, no quería la lastima ni la compasión de nadie, solo quería estar a solas con sus pensamientos y sufrir en silencio. Reverenciando apropiadamente al Sultan, el Hasoda Basi abandono la habitación, cerrando las puertas tras de sí, dejando que Sasuke volviera a sumirse en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, en la inmensidad de su propio dolor… _¿Que es esta euforia?, ¿Qué son estos visillos en mi rostro?, porque para mi ella lo es todo, es una y mil también, en cada momento, en cada suspiro, en mis ojos esta su amor, es mi riesgo y también mi tiempo. ¿Dónde está la existencia que construimos?, ¿Dónde están los días de alegría y sol?_ Esas preguntas resonaban en el interior de su mente una y otra vez al igual que otra aún más importante, _¿Por qué sigo vivo?_ Necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta, sabía que había cometido errores imperdonables, pero Kami le estaba dando una condena inaguantable, no le importaría sufrir, pero perder a su ángel era algo que no podía aguantar. _Solo me queda mi llanto en este sucio mundo, oh corazón, estas desterrado en tu propia ciudad, tu, aquí estas en el exilio, la noche es el lado oscuro del mundo y el día no me puede acompañar, mi primavera se acabó y en su lugar solo existe el cruel invierno._ El dolor solo se hacía más y más grande cuanto más tiempo pasaba, no tenía fin, solo llevaba unas horas haciéndose a la idea de haber pedido la razón de su existencia y ya creía estar próximo a la muerte, el dolor era insoportable. _Sin ti, muero lentamente, necesito tu presencia, porque eres mi alma gemela, mi amor y mi esperanza, nada me importa en este mundo salvo tú, es por ti que existo en este universo._ Un casi inaudible suspiro abandono sus labios, ya no importaba lo mucho que estuviera sufriendo por dentro…no podía llorar, sus lágrimas se habían secado, solo le quedaba el vacío en su corazón, no tenía nada que lo hiciera anclarse a la realidad, nada. _Mis largas noches grises, mi oscuridad, eres mi día, mi luna, mi dolor, mi enfermedad, mi hermosa Sultana, no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tu fragancia, sin tu tacto ni el sonido de tu voz, apiádate de este amante que solo ve tu magnificencia, todo el universo palidece ante la belleza que hay en ti, y este pobre enamorado no puede vivir sin el brillo de tus ojos._

La propia condena por sus pecados y malas decisiones era esa…estaba solo.

* * *

El funeral realizado había sido un homenaje digno por la mayor de toda las Sultanas en la historia del Imperio, la historia había enmarcado a Sultanas que el pueblo no había apreciado, que habían sembrado la discordia y luchado por su propio poder, nunca antes una mujer había dedicado su vida en pro del poder Imperial y el bienestar de un pueblo, no como había hecho la Sultana Sakura, nadie nunca antes había sido tan merecedora de que el pueblo la llorara con lágrimas de sangre a cada momento, nunca antes había existido tanta bondad en una sola persona, una bondad que ahora se había desvanecido para siempre. Luego del debido ceremonial el féretro forrado en seda esmeralda bordado en oro hubo ocupado su correspondiente lugar en la cripta Imperial done ahora se encontraba las hijas y aliadas de la tan amada Sultana Haseki, ahora y lejos de la vista de terceros que pudieran recriminarlas; todas y cada una de ellas lloraba ante los féretros de su madre y sus hermanos, con lágrimas enrojeciendo sus ojos y cayendo en silencio por sus mejillas, todas ellas habían soportado las dificultades de su vida, habían tropezado muchas veces producto de su miedo y experiencia, ahora nadie sabía qué hacer ante la muerte de su madre que las había guiado en cada paso, enseñándoles que hacer…¿Qué hacer sin ella? Ellos eran simples seres terrenos que podían errar, pero en el futuro que se habría paso no había lugar para los errores más ellas se habían equivocado para poder aprender, ¿Cómo no equivocarse ahora? Takara había aprendido de sus propios tropiezos y las presiones hasta volverse una amenaza real con a que lidiar y de que ellas no sabían si podrían deshacerse, es decir; claro, tenía el deseo y la voluntad, pero no sabían si era suficiente como para vencer, si querían derrotar a Takara y deshacerse de ella tendrían que esta tan dispuesto a matar y traicionar como lo haría ella, solo que si conservarían su conciencia y piedad con quienes lo merecieran, quienes fueran leales serian recompensados y quienes no lo fueran…no vivirán para ver salir el sol otra vez.

La Sultana Naori, hija de la Sultana Mikoto y nieta primogénita de la Sultana Sakura hubo orado en silencio ante el féretro de su abuela, sosteniendo las manos de sus pequeños hijos Fujitama y Hashirama entre las suyas mientras ellos se secaban las lágrimas, sollozando de forma casi inaudible pero que a ella le rompía el corazón. Noble y digna, habiendo sido quien más visiblemente había heredado el porte y elegancia de su abuela, la Sultana Naori se encontraba enfundada en un austero y simple vestido de seda negra de conservador escote cuadrado debidamente ajustado a cada curva de su cuerpo, falda de una sola capa y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, interinamente cerradas por dos botones de oro; por sobre el vestido una elegante pero sobrias chaqueta de satín levemente ribeteada en gasa igualmente negra, estampada difusamente en hilo de plata para replicar sobre la tela flores de cerezo las flores predilectas de su abuela, la chaqueta se cerraba tras la espalda mientras que en el frente el rectado escote cuadrado no dejaba nada a la imaginación, continuando en una larga falda abierta bajo el vientre, y de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros oscilando a los costados de sus brazos. Sus largos rizo rosados caían libremente sobre su hombro izquierdo en un sencillo pero elegante recogido con diversos y diminutos broches de oro en forma de flor de cerezo adornándolos a imagen de la hermosa diadema de oro e forma de hojas y hojas de laurel que se posaba sobre su coronilla—sosteniendo un largo velo negro que caía tras su espalda—dejado caer una cuna de diamante en forma de lagrima y dentro de la cual se encontraba un cristal ónix en forma de lagrima imagen de un par de pendientes a juego y sin collar alguno. Nunca podría olvidar que gracias a su abuela y sus decisiones había tenido la insólita oportunidad de vivir un matrimonio feliz, tenía todo cuanto pudiera llegar a desear una mujer; amor, respeto y seguridad, por largo tiempo había creído que su abuela era una diosa, alguien invencible, había creído que viviría mil años para ver la máxime gloria del Imperio bajo su propia mano, pero tristemente esto no había sido así, más aunque no estuviera llorando como si hacían su madre, tías y aliadas, Naori mantuvo sus labios en una línea recta y sosteniendo una mirada melancólica, había vivido para ver la gloria de la mujer más poderosa sobre la tierra, la más noble, hermosa y justa, la única que no se había dejado envenenar por el poder, toda su vida había sido un monumento para el mundo y todos siempre la recordarían.

De pie junto a su madre e igualmente digna que su prima Naori, la Sultana Ayame, la más casadera de entre todas sus jóvenes primas, lucia el luto por primera vez en tantos años, apenas y recordando como siete años antes había tenido que hacerlo en memoria de la muerte de su tío Daisuke, pero este golpe era mil veces más doloroso de cómo había sido ese y no solo porque ya no fuera una niña inocente, sino porque su abuela había sido el halito del mundo, la única alma noble que podría haber existido. Mucho más sencilla que su prima a quien tanto intentaba emular en infinidad de ocasiones, la Sultana Ayame portaba unas simples galas de seda negra de escote redondo con un falso escote inferior en V, elegantemente calzado a su figura, continuando en una larga falda de una sola capa ligeramente ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, internamente cerradas por dos botones de igual color; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una elaborada chaqueta de terciopelo ébano bordado dispersamente en encaje gris oscuro en u intento por pasa desapercibida, de bajo escote cuadrado y cerrado por seis botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre donde se abría para exponer la falda inferior, y de mangas holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los hombros para exponer el vestido inferior. Sus largos rizo castaño dorado se encontraban elegantemente recogidos tras su nuca pero con un aspecto desordenado que dejaba que un par de rizos rebeldes enmararan los lados de su rostro a imagen de la sencilla diadema de plata en forma de mariposa y flores de cerezo de tipo broche que reposaba sobre su cabeza, decora con cristales ónix y que sostenía un largo velo gris oscuro que caía tras su espalda. Sabía que muchos de sus enemigos habían dicho—mientras su había vivido—que la Sultan Sakura había sido una mujer cruel e intrigante, ávida de poder; habían intentado empañar inútilmente la visión que el pueblo tenia al categorizarla como a un ángel, pero en vano porque el nombre de su abuela continuaba siendo exaltado y glorificado, nadie había podido ensuciar su nombre ni lo haría jamás, ella se prometía velar porque eso no ocurriera y por Kami como testigo que lo cumpliría

Pero si alguien había hecho un largo viaje para estar donde estaba, apenas y habiendo llegado a la capital el día anterior para la celebración en nombre del aniversario del Imperio, ese sin duda era el gallardo Príncipe Izuna, próximo a cumplir veinte años y que tenía razones y grandes para permanecer en Takigakure, donde ejercía como gobernador, más su abuela le había escrito una carta solicitando su presencia ne la celebración y ante lo que él no había podido oponerse en ningún contexto. Siguiendo la tradición del luto como todos aquellos que habitaba el Palacio, el noble Príncipe vestía la usual túnica de seda de cuello alto y cerrado, así como de mangas ceñida a las muñecas aunque de manera más bien holgada como si fuera su sello propio y en efecto era así; por sobre la túnica portaba un riguroso y sobrio Kaftan de terciopelo negro, de cuello alto y cerrado, sin mangas pero con marcadas hombreras estampadas en hilo dorado que replicaba el emblema de los Uchiha, y cerrado desde el cuello a la altura del abdomen por seis botones de oro generando una elegante caída de parte de la tela que enmarcaba las botas de cuero que usaba y que apenas resultaban visibles, joven, audaz, gallardo y muy inteligente con un aspecto propio de un Sultan, ese joven Príncipe había sido e consentido de su abuela ne vida y que ahora junto a su madre y hermana asistía con idéntica tristeza a su partida. Ahora y al igual que u primas, madre, hermanas y aliados, no sabía que le depararía al Imperio, él en lo personal estaba a salvo por no significar una amenaza, no era accesible como heredero del Sultanato lo cual lo dejaba tranquilo, pero ya fuera que él estuviera relativamente a salvo, no sucedía lo mismo con el resto de las personas y que lo preocupaban enormemente, su abuela había dejado una ardua tarea por hacer y que todos cuestionaban sí podrían llevar a cabo.

A su diestra y sollozando lo más inaudible posible se encontraba su hermana menor Naomi de trece años a quien rodeo con su brazo, haciendo que reposara su cabeza contra su hombro, ella había idolatrado con veneración a su abuela, si él había sufrido por perderla el dolor de su hermana menor era aún más grande porque haber pasado más tiempo a su lado del que él había podido pasar. Abrazada por su hermano mayor, la Sultana Naomi se encontraba ataviada en un sencillo vestido negro de escote corazón ligeramente redondeado y de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían frontalmente cuales lienzos de seda para exponer los brazos, todo esto bajo una chaqueta de encaje color negro, de cuello alto y cerrado hasta la altura del vientre, exponiendo la falda inferior, si mangas ni hombreras o bordado alguno aportando a su aspecto una visión muy opaca y melancólica. Su larga melena de rizos rosados se encontraba recogida en una coleta que era oculta por un largo velo color negro sostenido por una diadema de oro recubierta por diamantes y cristales ónix, replicando capullos de flores de cerezo. Haberse enterado del padecimiento por el que su abuela había pasado por largos años era devastador e inverosímil de aceptar, pero no había esperado que apenas un día después de haber conocido esta noticia su queridísima abuela les fuera arrebatada…no acababa de aceptar que algo así hubiera ocurrido, pero no importaba si ella lo asumía o no, ni lo que sea que pensara, lo único importante era que la realidad ni el presente podían cambiarse sin importar cuan doloroso fuera, no solo para ella sino también para su madre, su pare, su hermano, sus primas, sus amigos, amigas y en especial para su abuelo quien no había hecho acto de presencia en ningún momento, rompiendo con la infaltable tradición de participar en el funeral y estar ahí con ellas, lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo debía ser tal como para no poder abandonar el enclaustramiento al que voluntariamente se había sometido.

La adorable Hana, la hija menor de la Sultana Izumi era la única ausente de entre las nobles Sultanas, estaba demasiado sobrecogida con la muerte de su abuela como para asistir al funeral, pero su reacción era más que comprensible por lo que y en su lugar, su hermana Kohana hubo asistido, de pie junto a su madre a quien no dejaba sola en ningún momento, ella que había soportado la muerte de sus tíos Daisuke y Shisui, que había estado alerta mientras sucedían una tras otra las calamidades por culpa de la Sultana Takara, lucia impoluta, digna y calmada, sin señal alguna de dolor lavo la palidez que azoraba su rostro producto del insomnio de haber intentado consolar a su madre y las difusas manchas rojizas en sus propios parpados producto de las lágrimas derramadas en memoria de su abuela. La joven Sultana bien podría haber pasado por una de las jóvenes concubinas del Harem, enteramente dedicada a vestir de luto como debía hacer y no intentando lucir tan engalardonada como sucedía con sus primas; un simple vestido de seda opaca y gasa negra cubría su inocente figura, de alto escote corazón para no dar indicé alguno de su juvenil figura, con falda de múltiples capas de gasa superpuesta entre sí para brindar toda la movilidad posible y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde se abrían y volvían holgadas cuales lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una sencilla chaqueta de encaje de profundo escote en V que se cerraba escasamente a la altura del vientre, sin mangas peor que creaba una especie de falda superior. Sus largos rizos castaños estaban cuidadosamente peinados para caer sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornados por una diadema de oro en forma de pequeñas flores de cerezo que reposaba sobre su coronilla, sosteniendo un largo velo negro que caía tras su espalda, si alguien la hubiera visto no diría que era una Sultana, pero lo era.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- murmuro Izumi, apesadumbrada, apartando la mirada de sus dos hijas y que estaban tan inconsolables. -Todo cuanto hacíamos era según su guía, su partida ha dejado un espacio vacío que no puede ni podrá ser llenado jamás- un suspiro abandono sus labios tras decir esto, apretando fuertemente las manos que mantenía cruzadas sobre su vientre. -¿Qué haremos sin ella?- no sabía si había una autentica respuesta a este predicamento, pero de ser así necesitaba saberla para estar en calma.

-Nos apoyaremos mutuamente, nos mantendremos unidas no importa lo que pase- contesto Sarada secando las lágrimas que hasta entonces habían resbalado por sus mejillas. -¿Recuerdan? Ella lo dijo, somos una familia, no podemos permitir que nada ni nadie se meta entre nosotras, no importa si es por sangre o por sentimientos, somos y siempre seremos una familia- esto lo decía con respecto al resentimiento que Izumi estaba sintiendo hacia su padre, aunque fuera y por ahora, debería olvidarlo o cuando menos intentarlo.

-Tomará tiempo, pero aprenderos a seguir los pasos que ella nos dejó, si prestamos la atención adecuada veremos con facilidad que cada camino que marco está incompleto- hablo Mikoto finalmente parpadeando un par de vece para alejar definitivamente la lagrima de su semblante, -solo debemos seguirlo, es lo que querría que hiciéramos- asevero, recordando las últimas palabras que su madre le había dedicado sobre cuál sería su rol y lo que habría de hacer a partir de ahora, lo tenía muy claro.

-Kami la tenga en su gloria- murmuro Aratani con la mirada baja.

El tono de voz de parte de la Sultana Aratani no pasó desapercibido para nadie y ante lo que todas y todos hubieron murmurado un coro de " _amén_ ", ahora la Sultana Sakura era poco menos que una deidad a la que pedir ayuda y solicitar su consejo, y vaya que lo necesitaba porque de ahora en más o sobrevivían o morían y eso Sumiye, de pie junto a su madre lo supo muy bien mientras mantenía la mirada baja junto a su hermana Risa. En silencio, la inocente y joven Sultana portaba un sencillo vestido ébano oscuro con ligeros reflejo grises, hecho de seda y ribeteado en satín, de escote alto entre cuadrado y redondo, cerrado por doce diminuto botones gris oscuro hasta la altura del vientre, continuando en una falda de múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre si y mangas acampanadas, holgadas y transparentes hasta la altura de las muñecas; por sobre u vestido un elegante chal de encaje y tafetán color tinta que se cerraba a su cuerpo por obra de un broche en forma de mariposa—obsequio de su abuela—a la altura del vientre, creando un profundo escote en V y mangas acampanadas que llegarían a cubrirle las manos de no ser que las mantenía cruzadas. Sus largos rizos castaños oscuro, más que los e su madre, estaban sencillamente peinados para caer tas su espalda, adornados por una corona de oro en forma de ondas y diminutas flores de jazmín decorada por pequeñas esmeraldas en memoria de la mirada de su abuela y que reposaba sobre su coronilla, a juego con unos pendientes de oro y esmeralda e forma de lagrima. La parte más importante en la vida de una Sultana era aceptar las adversidades que se presentaran en el camino conocido como vida, ya había perdido a su padre, su dos hermanos y a su tío Shisui, al igual que su joven tía Hanan, ella se había nutrido con el dolor para aprender a cumplir bien con su papel, no había dejado que las heridas la hicieran débil, sino más bien lo contrario, cuando más herida fuese a una edad temprana por obra del destino, más fuerte se volvería si no tenía miedo y no lo tenía, ¿si su padre Daisuke no había tenido miedo, porque lo tendría ella? El miedo era el flagelo con que lo corrupto lastimaban a los inocentes y ella no permitiría que nadie la lastimara.

Igual de indiferente a sus doce años, la Sultana Risa no abandonaba su lugar junto a su madre y su hermana Sumiye, como su hermana mayor había aprendido que los problemas no se negaban, no se huía de ellos, se enfrentaba y no con duda o titubeos, solo teniendo el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlos…una sutil sonrisa estuvo a nada de traicionar su aspecto indiferente, su abuela le había dicho—estando viva—que cuando hablaba así le recordaba a su propio pasado cuando había llegado al Palacio, no era sorprendente que así fuera, después de todo había heredado el carácter de su padre, era inevitable que se pareciera tanto a su abuela aunque fuera solo en ese aspecto y en lo angelical de sus rasgos que Risa analizaba ante el espejo cada día, intentando ser idéntica a su abuela en todo cuanto pudiera. Con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su vientre y sus labios formando una línea recta, sin apartar su mirada del féretro de su abuela y el de su difunto padre, la Sultana Risa se encontraba enfundada en un sencillo vestido de seda color negro de recatado y alto escote en V que no resaltaba ninguna parte de su anatomía como si fuera una túnica de estilo griego en honor a su abuela; de mangas agitanadas y holgadas que se ceñían en las muñecas y co una larga falda de seda ribeteada en múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre sí, superiormente se encontraba una chaqueta de tafetán y encaje color negro cerrada bajo el busto en un profundo escote en V. Su largo azabache se encontraba recogido en una trenza que caía tras su espalda pero que era oculta por un largo velo gris oscuro que se arremolinaba sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su escote, y revelando que no usaba ningún tipo de joya bajo el velo; ni corona, ni pendientes, nada, no era necesario. Ahora era la ocasión propicia par ver que tanto se parecía a su abuela, era muy joven y lo sabía bien pero debía proteger al Imperio como lo harían su madre, su hermana, sus tías, primos y aliados, ahora debía demostrar quién era realmente, debía dar a conocer que ella era la nieta de la Sultana Sakura.

Otra persona que se mantenía callada y ojerosa, con los parpados enrojecidos y las mejillas pálidas era la Sultana Kaori, la única hija del fallecido " _Príncipe de Corazones_ ", el Príncipe Kagami, quien de pie junto a su madre Eri lucia inconsolable pero digna a la vez, su emocionalidad era tolerada al solo contar con trece años de edad, pero existía un enorme y notorio contraste entre ella que lucia tan triste y su tía; la indiferente Sultan Hanan que no soltaba ni una sola lagrima…ella había heredado la misma fragilidad de espíritu que había caracterizado a su abuela en estos últimos días antes de su muerte, aunque también la indudable habilidad de su padre Kagami para ser todo cuanto se esperaba que fuera. Con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su vientre, apretándolas de vez en vez, la Sultana portaba un sencillo vestido negro de escote corazón, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían cuales lienzos de seda para exponer los brazos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de encaje color negro parcialmente bordada en diamantes, de cuello alto y cerrado al igual que el corpiño que se abría bajo el vientre, exponiendo la falda inferior, naturalmente la chaqueta estaba desprovista de mangas pero si contaba con unas marcadas hombreras, otorgándole un aspecto muy elegante. Sus largos rizos castaño-orado se encontraba recogidos en una sencilla coleta que los hacia caer tras su espalda y únicamente adornados por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorad por pequeño diamantes y cristales ónix que sostenía un largo velo que caía tras su espalda, cubriendo su cabello. Había desconfiado de Takara muchas veces hasta este día y ahora más que nunca con la guerra comenzando a poblar los corazones de todos y creando bandos muy claros, pero su propio dolor la hacía guardar silencio, más cuando se hubiera repuesto lucharía contra esa serpiente in penarlo ni por un segundo, ya había perdido mucho, no estaba dispuesta en lo absoluto a dejar que la muerte se llevara a uno de sus sobrinos, o es como si no sintiera afecto por Itachi, pero definitivamente no quería que Takara fuera Madre Sultana, ni muerta.

-Ahora Takara intentara llenar ese vacío- supuso Sarada sin poder contener el desprecio que hizo sonar su voz como el gruñido de un dragón, aunque en nada resultaba extraño, todas y todos estaban eligiendo bandos y ellas lideraban el ganador, tenían que ganar, -ya que fue la sombra de nuestra madre por años, creerá que ocupar su lugar será fácil- obvio negando para sí, conteniendo su cólera puesto que no era prudente comportarse de esa forma en un lugar de recogimiento y tristeza como era aquel y ante el féretro de su madre.

-Con sangre le probaremos que se equivoca, los jenízaros están con nosotras, ¿lo olvidan?- recordó Shina, hablando finalmente tras el escueto silencio mantenido por tanto tiempo, eran las hijas d ela Sultana Sakura y ahora esa misma lealtad sentida por ella se transmitía a ellas. -Las revueltas se pueden iniciar fácilmente, eso es algo que nuestra madre nos enseñó- una sonrisa casi imperceptible adorno sus labios al decir esto último.

-Pedir las cabezas de unos cuantos leales a ella no será nada difícil, solo es cuestión de tiempo- aludió Hanan con una sonrisa ladina.

Llegar al poder era—relativamente hablando—lo más fácil del mundo, había infinidad d formas para hacerlo; inteligencia, seducción, intercambio, astucia, traiciones y manipulación…de hecho subir al poder era tan fácil como avanzar un paso, no requería mayor esfuerzo, pero lo que si era verdaderamente difícil era mantenerse como tal, si no se tenía poder e influencia cualquier esfuerzo terminaba en fracaso, pero ellas afortunadamente eran Sultanas por ser las hijas del Sultan el mundo, no debían temer a nada, ellas llevaban en sus venas la sangre del Imperio, la sangre del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, y quienes no lo hicieran—como era el caso de Eri y Aratani—si gozaban de la protección suficiente como para no temer, siendo recompensados como sus propios servidores, obtener aliados no sería nada difícil y es que afortunadamente su madre había muerto dejando un Imperio tan fuerte y sólido que nada podría derribar, no mientras ella vivieran. Pero sus hermanas tenían un punto, si su padre morirá en algún futuro próximo; Itachi seria Sultan y conociendo la influencia que Takara tenía en sus decisiones, ella lo controlaría todo, más era tremendamente fácil organizar una revuelta, los jenízaros ciertamente llevaban siglos siendo leales al Imperio Uchiha y ahora más que nunca a ellas que se encargarían de continuase haciendo tal y como si su madre aun estuviera viva, por lo que en más de una ocasión futura habrían de solicitar que ellos intervinieran e hicieran alguna demanda contra el Sultan, además tenían—nuevamente, gracias a su difunta madre—contactos entre los Spahi, los propios comandantes, acorralarían a Takara minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo pues mientras que ella estaba sola con su hijo, ellas por otro lado se tenían a todas y todos entre si como una familia, la familia y la casa del corazón que su madre había creado. Ella era la mayor, la que más se había nutrido en las guerras por causa de la Sultana Mei y Rin, la que más había prendido del sufrimiento por lo que volviendo su rostro una máscara de seriedad, Mikoto se decidió a tomar el control por su cuenta, ella que era la esposa del Gran Visir Kakashi Hatake, ella haría que Takara deseara la muerte a cada hora de cada día, ella sería su verdugo personal y se enfrentarían cara a cara, había llegado la hora de que eso sucediera.

-Takara quiere un Sultanato, quiere ser lo que nuestra madre fue- obvio Mikoto con un tono de voz pétreo y frió, como el veneno en las fauces de una serpiente. -Es tiempo de demostrarle que nadie puede hacer eso, menos ella- su voz salió como un aguijo de avispa, solo que letal, la prueba de que sus palabras se cumplirían y que Takara no ganaría.

No tendría piedad.

* * *

Los Príncipes se encontraban en su propio mundo, reunidos en la habitación de la Sultana Seina, ambos hermanos; Hashirama y Sasuke, sentados uno junto al otro en silencio, sus elegantes Caftanes de seda multicolor, habituados a representar sus personalidades por medio del color que les placía usar, ahora habían sido reemplazados por rigurosos Caftanes de luto que les otorgaba un aspecto mayor de la edad que tenían, la tristeza se había apoderado de ellos, estar si su abuela llena de bondad no era algo fácil de sobrellevar, para los pequeños Príncipes Hashirama y Sasuke, su abuela había dejado un lugar irremplazable con su partida y que no podría ser llenado, pero Hashirama se lo estaba tomando como algo más bien personal, creía haber errado de alguna forma, haberla decepcionado como par que su abuela los hubiera dejado para siempre, porque de no ser así no alcanzaba a comprender porque había tenido que dejarlos cuando más la necesitaban, no sabían cómo continuar su vida en el Palacio sin ella. El llanto se escuchaba en los pasillos, las oraciones y plegarias…nunca antes habían sido testigos de tanto sufrimiento en ese Palacio en que por mucho tiempo habían creído estar en el paraíso, pero ahora todo había cambiado con la partida de su abuela y que los hería en lo más profundo de sus corazones, ella había dicho amarlos con su alma, había dicho que siempre estaría con ello y que nunca nada ni nadie los separaría, pero si lo que ella había dicho era cierto…¿Por qué había muerto? Los había abandonado, había renunciado a ellos y a su hermano Itachi que estaba junto a su venenosa madre, la Sultana Takara de quien lo dos pequeños príncipes desconfiaban tanto, para ellos que eran tan pequeños todo resultaba misterioso, aterrador, confuso y desconocido, Hashirama tenía casi siete años y Sasuke acababa de cumplir seis, eran infantes inocentes que no podían ver que la guerra ideológica que había detonado era por ello y por hacer que uno de los dos llegara al trono en el futuro trayendo consigo lo que fuera mejor para el Imperio, Kami mediante, más o era totalmente ajeno de esto, algo les hacía sentir que o su hermano Itachi era el Sultan o lo sería uno de los dos, eran niños e ingenuos, pero no eran ningunos tontos.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron repentinamente más ni Hashirama ni Sasuke se hubieron levantado, solo alzado la mirada para ver a lady Ino, enlutada como todos en el Palacio, ingresar y sonreírles de forma inmediata junto a dos sirvientes que hubieron inclinado la cabeza nada más verlos, eso significaba ser un Príncipe en un Imperio como aquel, reverenciado, amado y adorado hasta que se tenía la edad suficiente para entender el peso del Sultanato. Siguiendo con las tradiciones del harem y el Palacio como tal, la mano derecha en asuntos cortesanos vestía los usares de luto; una sencilla enagua de gasa transparente de cuello alto y cerrado tras la espalda, por sobre esta un vestido de seda negra de escote corazón perfectamente calzado a su curvilínea figura, cerrado desde el escote a la altura del vientre por diez botones negros, mangas ceñida a las muñecas y falda de una sola capa ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad, su largo cabello rubio caía libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornado por una diadema de plata de tipo cintillo con pequeñas flores de cerezo hechas de oro, finalmente y alrededor de su cintura se encontraba un fino cinturón de cadenas de plata con diminutas incrustaciones de diamante y un delicado brazalete de oro y diamantes purpura en su muñeca izquierda, este último era el regalo más valioso que le había dado su mejor amiga y que ahora lucia con alegría por saber que sus sufrimiento había terminado. El funeral, la imagen pública de ya se había llevado a cabo, ahora el alma de la Sultana de Sultanas estaba junto a Kami y aunque le doliera ne el alma la muerte de su queridísima mejor amiga a quien había considerado como una hermana, Ino se negaba a llorar, Sakura llevaba años deseando morir tras todo lo que había tenido que soportar por culpa de sus enemigos, debían estar felices de que había muerto naturalmente y no por complots o puñaladas por la espalda…Kami mediante, estaría junto a sus hijos y todos aquellos que habían partido hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Príncipes- reverencio Ino con una amable sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras se giraba hacia dos sirvientes que tras ella ingresaron sosteniendo un cofre, -pónganla ahí- indico frente al diván sobre el que yacían los pequeños príncipes.

-¿Qué es esto, lady Ino?- inquirió Hashirama confundido mientras rodeaba con su brazo a su hermano Sasuke que se mantuvo en silencio.

-Regalos, alteza- sonrió la Yamanaka mientras los sirvientes abrían la caja antes de proceder a retirarse tras recibir un asentimiento de su parte, cerrando la puerta tras de si, -su abuela la difunta Sultana Sakura, había planeado entregárselos personalmente, pero no pudo ser- justifico, arrodillándose frente al cofre y de donde tomo un caballo de juguete que le tendió al Príncipe Sasuke.

En el acto y sin dudarlo, el pequeño Sasuke se separó de su hermano, recibiendo el caballo de juguete de manos de lady Ino, sentándose en el suelo y comenzando a jugar de inmediato con él, lo que más lo hacía feliz era saber que era obsequio de su abuela, ella seguía ahí con ellos aunque no pudieran verla, cundo una persona era tan amada como ella su esencia nunca desaparecía realmente, solo resultaba invisible pero estaba ahí para quienes quisieran buscarla y tuvieran la atención suficiente y él lo hacía. No estaba mintiendo, Sakura había designado que inmediatamente tras su muerte esos regalos les fueran entregados a sus dos adorados nietos pequeños ya que Itachi tenía sobradamente con lo que Takara podía darle y más, pero no había pensado dárselos en persona porque siempre había sentido y creído que no viviría lo suficiente como para hacerlo y vaya que no había errado, su partida había dejado un vacío en el corazón de todos sin importar como fuera específicamente que había sucedido y nadie podría llenar ese vacío, jamás, ni aun la ambiciosa y traicionera Sultana Takara. Pero y si bien su hermano menor estaba feliz jugando y olvidándose de la tristeza por ese momento al menos, Hashirama no se sentía igual y eso resulto obvio para lady Ino que alzo la mirada hacia él, había dedicado todo su esfuerzo en ser tan culto como cualquier privilegiado erudito dentro y fuera del Imperio, había dedicado sus mayores esfuerzos a complacer a su abuela y hacerla feliz, hacer que se sintiera orgullosa y le sonriera tan angelicalmente como siempre lo hacía, más ahora apenas a unas semanas de ello….ella los había abandonado, no quería pensar así, algo le decía que estaba mal, pero era imposible no hacerlo sin saber porque había muerto su abuela, porque ella que ra la dama de hierro del Imperio, la Sultana de Sultanas…se había rendido, no tenía lógica, nunca nadie había sido capaz de vencerla, ¿Por qué se rendiría? Algo no calzaba del todo en esa historia y solo Ino podía darle la respuesta que él tanto necesitaba saber.

-¿Por qué lo hizo, lady Ino?- pregunto Hashirama, dolido por la idea que significaba la realidad, -¿Por qué mi abuela se olvidó de nosotros?, ¿Por qué nos dejó?- al ver que ella no entendía el sentido de su pregunta.

-No, alteza, está equivocado- murmuro Ino, alzando una de su manos y jugando con los cabellos castaños del pequeño príncipe que estaba tan confundido, -aunque la Sultana ya no este entre nosotros le aseguro que piensa en ustedes en todo momento, ella se fue para prepararnos el paraíso, nos esperara en el otro mundo- garantizo sonriendo al decir esto, porque si habían estado juntos en vida también lo estarían en el futuro en la muerte, solo debían ser pacientes. -Si escuchara estas palabras de usted, se le ropería el corazón- advirtió, imaginando cuan herida se sentiría su amiga al ver que como en tantas otras veces sus intenciones se veían malentendidas, intentaban hacer lo correcto pero no la entendían.

-Me retracto- discutió Hashirama de inmediato, lamentando haber hablado o pensado así.

La inmediata repuesta de lady Ino fue una luminosa sonrisa mientras le tendía un libro, contrario a Sasuke que disfrutaba de imaginar batallas y conquistas, asemejándose más a Itachi, él disfrutaba más de la lectura por lo que tras recibir el libro lo hubo abierto de inmediato encontrando una dedicatoria escrita de puño y letra de su abuela en la primera página, lo que lo hizo sonreír y olvidarse de cualquier pensamientos negativo; _nos volveremos a ver…_

* * *

Su pequeño Príncipe estaba algo apático y desganado y con razón ya que si bien la Sultana Sakura y ella habían sido enemigas, ella indiscutiblemente había sido una abuela sumamente presente y afectuosa para con Itachi, por lo que e intentando distraerlo, Takara había hecho que Hiroshi lo llevara a él y a Sumire al Jardín a practicar arquería y tomar un poco de aire, prometiendo ir a su encuentro más tarde. Quería disfrutar de este día, un día como no había otro, no todos los días se tenía la suerte de ver caer a su mayor enemiga dejando vacante el trono como encargada y administradora del Harem, así como figura representativa del Imperio. Sultanas habían existido muchas en el Imperio Uchiha, algunas cuyos nombres vivían y vivirían para siempre en la historia del Imperio, mientras que otras menos afortunadas no eran conocidas y habían pasado sin pena ni gloria sus periodos terrenos conocidos como existencia. Se encontraba a solas en sus aposentos, sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana y observando con alegría como el sol se mantenía en el cielo parcialmente cubierto de nubes, la tormenta sucedida la noche anterior era una prueba; una era llegaba a su fin y otra iniciaba, una poderosa Sultana había caído y hora llegaba el momento de que otra igual o incluso más poderosa gobernara el Imperio Takara estaba convencida de que junto a su hijo, sería absolutamente invencible nada jamás sería tan poderosa como ella. El anillo de las Sultanas, aquella joya tan magnifica y envidiable, presa de una leyenda, había desaparecido del mundo…la Sultana Sakura la había llevado consigo al otro mundo, más Takara no necesitaba de ello ni de ningún símbolo pasado para sentirse dueña de ese Palacio que tarde o temprano sería absolutamente suyo, se bastaba sola para vencer. Repentinamente haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos es que las puertas de sus aposentos se hubieron abierto de forma abrupta sin que nadie hubiera llamado de antemano a la puerta lo que quería decir, por supuesto, que quien quería verla era un miembro del Imperio; la Sultana Mikoto que en u ajuar de luto y con la frente en alto—desafiante—ingreso hasta situarse frente a ella que la reverencio en son del protocolo. Ambas mujeres de coraje y crueldad incomparable, sin límites, se observaron con el fuego incandescente bailando en sus ojos pero por razones totalmente diferentes entre sí.

-Sultana- reverencio Takara apropiadamente, sosteniendo la mirada de la Sultana pelirosa.

-Como veo que tu luto término, creo que es buen momento para hablar seriamente de lo que pasara- sugirió Mikoto con un tono e voz indiferente y carente de emociones, así como de sarcasmo ya que sabía que lo que menos sentía Takara era dolor, era obvio.

El sarcasmo implícito en el tono de voz de la Sultana Mikoto resultaba de lo más obvio y con razón ya que la Sultana Takara era la única prona en el Palacio y el Imperio que no vestía de luto en un día de tanta importancia como era este en que la más grande de todas las Sultanas de la historia era despedida por el Imperio, aunque Mikoto no iba a ser ilusa, lo último que esperaba de Takara era empatía o afecto, no se podía esperar eso de una serpiente. Por supuesto que Takara no era indiferente al luto de la corte, menos si se trataba de su mayor enemiga y heroína a la vez, pero Takara no pensaba enlutarse como sucedía con el resto el Imperio porque ella sencillamente no tenía motivo; había muerto su predecesora en cuanto al Sultanato se trataba, pero no pensaba llorar ni tampoco extrañarla en cuanto a estética se refiriese, por lo mismo es que lucía deslumbrante y ajena al paradigma en que se encontraba sumido el resto del Palacio y el Imperio. Portaba un encantador vestido de seda azul, su favorito por demás; de mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, de escote cuadrado y ribeteado en encaje negro decorado con diamantes en el contorno de escote, en los hombros, los lados del corpiño cuyo centro estaba hecho de seda celeste grisáceo así como la falda que se dividía en dos, una capa inferior—color celeste—y una superior cuyos bordes, dobladillo y contorno estaban ribeteados en el mismo halagador encaje, y cuya tela estaba bordada en hilo color zafiro que creaba un impresionante contraste gracias a la luz, con una especie de cola o estola que se formaba en la espalda y que oscilaba tras ella. Su largo cabello naranja, peinado en encantadores rizos se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca resaltando de cualquier forma un par de pendientes de cuna de plata en forma de ovalo con un topacio homólogo en su centro a imagen del dije que sostenía la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello y la cual pendían diminutos sarcillos de cristal, y sobre su cabello una hermosa corona de plata recubierta por diamantes, ónix, zafiros y topacios, creando una estructura en ascensión que emulaba capullos de rosa y diminutas flores de jazmín. Mentir a no era necesario para Takara, lo que sea que tuviera que hacer lo haría por el futuro de su Príncipe, su Itachi, el futuro Sultan.

-Era mi peor enemiga, siempre pensé en ella de esa forma- evidencio Takara con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos al decir esto.

-La respetabas a pesar de todo eso- objeto Mikoto inevitablemente es que ella conocía totalmente la historia de principio a fin, no había necesidad de intentar hacerla pasar por tonta, -porque ella te crió y educo, y en parte colaboro a hacer que fueras quien eres ahora- recordaba a la ucraniana llegada al Palacio a quien su madre en un signo de afecto y bondad, había tomado bajo su tutela con el fin de hacerla alguien de bien, pero en lugar de ello Takara se había vuelto un autentico demonio que debían destruir.

-Sí, la admire mucho, lo reconozco, por su gracia, astucia y belleza- enumero la pelinaranja sin el más mínimo problema y es que si no hubieran tenido que competir por el poder, Takara fácilmente hubiera sentido afecto sincero por la difunta Sultana Haseki, pero esa circunstancia nunca había existido, no realmente. -Pero al igual que usted, Sultana, si se hubiera hecho a un lado todo sería mejor- u tono de voz ligeramente melancólico se endureció al hacer esta aclaración, causando que la Sultana Mikoto alzara una ceja con curiosidad. -Los días de la Sultana Sakura terminaron, y ahora usted y sus hermanas deben irse de la capital, no tienen una razón de peso para permanecer aquí, pueden ir a cualquier Palacio que deseen, pero aquí no- estableció, sin ver limites en su poder manteniendo la frente en alto…como si a fuera la Madre Sultana.

Si las hijas de la difunta Sultana Sakura continuaban en ese Palacio, libraría la guerra sangrienta que no quería librar, tendría que ser más cuidadosa de lo que nunca había sido porque si bien la Sultana Sakura había intentado matarla en más de una ocasión al igual que el Sultan Sasuke, no estaba del todo segura de poder escapar de la muerte de manos de todas aquellas mujeres que eran tanto hermosas como infames, por el momento de cara al futuro su único mecanismo de defensa era su pequeño Príncipe Itachi a quien necesitaba tanto como el a ella sin importar la arista mediante la cual se enjuiciara la situación, pero entre correr un riesgo y transitar un camino pavimentado de dolor o bien uno pacifico tras deshacerse de todos los obstáculos posibles…definitivamente elegía esta última opción por más polémica que fuera, el Sultan Sasuke estaba severamente afectado por la muerte de la Sultana Sakura, hacer que la nombrara directora y administradora del Harem no habría de ser nada difícil, a su debido tiempo, claro. Era realmente divertido curioso como el poder y la ceguera de la gloria obnubilaban a quienes no tenían la inteligencia suficiente para ver cuando erraban por lo que las palabras de Takara hubieron resaltado irrisorias para Mikoto que soltó una ligera carcajada tras un segundo de silencio, creyendo haber oído mal…Takara estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso y que tarde o temprano cobraría su vida, su madre la Sultana Sakura había muerto tal y como había vivido; siendo adorada por el imperio entero y alabada como ninguna otra mujer, pero la vida que Takara estaba llevando solo vaticinaba que su final no fuera tan glorioso como lo que aspiraba a obtener próximamente. _Si yo caigo, todos caerán_ , se dijo Mikoto, acortando con un paso la distancia entre Takara ella, sosteniéndole fieramente la mirada, analizando de arriba abajo a la pelinaranja como si fuera poco menos que una alimaña y eso es lo que Mikoto creía de ella, una alimaña que debía ser destruida y disfrutaría de estrangularla con sus propias manos, viviría para ver ese día, lo juraba por su alma y el alma de su madre.

-Te creía más lista, pero veo que tu estupidez es demasiado grande- sonrió Mikoto solo para que su sonrisa se desvaneciera por completo, reemplazada por una seriedad y coraje aterradores. -¿Quién te crees que eres?- cuestiono aproximando su rostro al de Takara, amedrentándola con aquella sola pregunta que la hubo hecho bajar la mirada. -Yo soy la Sultana Mikoto, primogénita del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, nadie puede decirme que hacer ni mucho menos sacarme de este Palacio- proclamo con un tono de voz que con total certeza hubiera vuelto sumiso al más fiero de los demonios que pudiera imaginarse. -Pon mucha atención por donde pisas, ser la madre del futuro Sultan significa vivir con miedo, cuida muy bien a tu hijo- amenazo entre líneas, siseando como una víbora de cascabel al citar esto último.

Takara alzo la vista presa del temor más absoluto ante la sola mención de que pudieran lastimar a su pequeño Príncipe, pero para cuando Takara hubo levantado la vista y dispuesta a contrariar a la Sultana Mikoto, que sin necesidad de ceremonial alguno se hubo retirado de inmediato, abriendo las puerta por su cuenta y abandonando la habitación, sumiendo a Takara en el desconcierto más absoluto, porque ser madre de un Sultan significaba vivir con miedo, absolutamente nada garantizaba que su hijo no corriera ningún riesgo aunque llegara al trono y eso la sumía en la incertidumbre más grande que pudiera imaginar y que la hizo retroceder temblorosa hasta sentarse sobre el diván en que había estado, llevándose una mano al centro del pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir al son de su miedo por la vida de su pequeño Príncipe. Pero no fue solo esto lo que hizo que Takara temblara de miedo hasta la médula, sino la amenaza que escucho en el pasillo fuera de sus aposentos y que la Sultana Mikoto, de viva voz, hubo demandando a sus doncellas y que hubieron estado esperándola, colérica como pocas veces se le había visto. Abandonado los aposento de aquella vil serpiente, Mikoto se encontró con sus doncellas y que la hubieron reverenciado en el acto, dispuestas a seguirla diligentemente de regreso a sus aposentos, más Mikoto estaba fúrica, furiosa; ella una Sultana invencible, hija primogénita del gobernante del mundo, ¿Quién osaba hablarle de ese modo? Todo el orden dentro del Imperio era gracias a su esposo que era el gran Visir solo gracia a ella, ¡Nadie podía osar insultarla! Menos aún una insignificante víbora de cascabel. Takara bien podía pensar lo que quisiera, ella no tendía porque rendirle ningún tipo de explicación ni a absolutamente nadie, por supuesto que no era tan desalmada como para herir a unos de sus sobrinos, pero tampoco para quedarse de brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada, ella no era ese tipo de persona.

-La quiero muerta, ¡quiero que le arranquen la cabeza cuanto antes!- bufo la pelirosa a sus doncellas, sin esperar o atender replica alguna, siguiendo con su camino.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el plan?, ¿Aceptar lo que ordene Takara?- cuestiono Izumi de pie junto a chimenea.

Luego de haber confrontado a Takara de la forma en que lo había hecho, inevitablemente las horas del día habían pasado a pasos agigantados, al no haber ajetreo político ni cortesano del que preocuparse el aburrimiento hacia pasar las horas en una inmutable metamorfosis en que solo el cielo cambiaba de color con el pasar de las horas pero sin que absolutamente nada más diera señales de que este día era diferente para el Imperio, pero lo era, todos tenían decisiones difíciles que tomar en base al curso que siguieran los próximos eventos y la Sultana Takara ya se había encargado de lanzar la primera piedra y alzar la primera piedra con su ofensa de ser la única persona en el Palacio en no vestir el luto, la máxima ofensa que podía concebirse por respeto a la religión que profesaban y dirigirse con arrogancia hacia una Sultana, hija del Sultan del mundo. Por su creencia religiosa nadie dentro del Imperio tenia permitido ejercerla venganza, o mejor icho no se sabía de ello mediante antecedentes de miembros del Imperio donde se esperaba arduamente que ellos fueran el reflejo de la justicia para que así el resto de la gente los viera y emulara cual ejemplo, la Sultana Sakura había establecido que las reglas debían cumplir y por más que todo y todas ellas reunidos en los aposentos de la difunta Sultana Haseki por última vez—puesto que deberían de ser cerrados hasta nuevo aviso—y planeando cuidadosamente que hacer por el bienestar y perpetuidad del Imperio. Las leyes estaban hechas para cambiarse, desde luego, pero el Harem, la corte, el pueblo, la política…mil y un cosas dependían de que las tradiciones se siguieran y este caso no era diferente en lo absoluto, afortunadamente el fratricidio no regresaría…la muerte de todos los hijos del Sultan y de su propia esposa, así como el paso a la siguiente generación lo garantizaban de forma indisoluble, pero nunca se era lo bastante cuidadoso por lo que las hijas del Sultan y sus esposos hubieron debatido ampliamente sobre lo que deberían hacer a partir de ahora y que estrategias antiguas era mejor mantener o cambiar, no solo se trataba de ellos y sus posiciones sociales o políticas, se trataba del futuro del Imperio más poderoso del mundo.

-Claro que no- discernió Mikoto terminando de caminar como leona enjaulada, volteando a ver a sus hermana que esperaban una respuesta o cuando menos algún tipo de aclaración sobre lo que deberían hacer ahora para enfrentarse a Takara, -pero tenemos muchas cosas que pensar y considerar- ni siquiera ella tenía una estrategia fija, debían planear y considerar mil y un posibilidades tal y como su madre les había enseñado a hacer y eso no era nada fácil.

-El más diminuto de los errores provocara nuestra caída- murmuro Boruto, no pudiendo evitar preocuparse, pero todos tenían demasiada tensión encima, sus cabezas literalmente pendían de un hilo.

-Afortunadamente nuestro círculo es grande, cubriremos cada aspecto, cada ápice-tranquilizo Kakashi y quería convencerse de esto aún más de lo que ya parecía estarlo gracias a la amenaza que su esposa había hecho. -El juego no ha cambiado, pero previsiblemente la Sultana Takara y sus aliados no harán el camino fácil, especialmente Hayate Gekko- desdeño, y es que si el Príncipe Itachi llegaba ser Sultan, él seria depuesto como Gran Visir y con toda seguridad Hayate ocuparía su lugar, algo vergonzoso.

-Takara es una víbora vanidosa, le encanta beber, desayunar y servir poder, le encanta creer que tiene todo servido en bandeja, entonces le daremos lo que quiere- concluyo Mikoto, completamente de acuerdo con la palabras de su esposo, por ahora solo podía fingir, fingir hasta que tuvieran la información suficiente con que generar una estrategia y hostigarla con ella. -Fingiremos seguirle la corriente, pero en su momento le arrancaremos la cabeza- decidió sin encontrar oposición alguna a dicho propósito.

Ante la chimenea se encontraban tres divanes, uno ocupado por la Sultana Shina y su esposo Konohamaru, en el siguiente Boruto que intento pensar lo más rápido posible, alzando la mirada hacia su esposa que apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros, pidiéndole que no sintiera que solo él tenía que esforzarse, todos deberían de hacerlo nadie más ni nadie menos, y en el tercero la Sultana Hanan que se apretaba las manos de vez de vez, alzando al mirada hacia Izumi y Mitsuki que estaban de pie junto a la chimenea al igual que Sarada, mientras que Mikoto se paseaba intentando pensar al encontrarse en movimiento mientras que su esposo Kakashi la seguía con la mirada. Pero ni aun así estaban solos; Shikamaru, Temari, lady Ino, lady Eri, lady Tenten, Kin, Choji, Chouchou, Himawari, Tokuma, Hanabi y otros miembros de sus respectivos séquitos estaban de pie y en silencio, aguardando cualquier orden y siendo testigos de la batalla interior que asolaba a las hijas y yernos de la difunta Sultana Haseki. Afortunadamente su madre, la difunta Sultana Haseki y Regente, Sakura, había sido una mujer inteligente como ninguna otra y sumamente precavida como para haber encontrado infinidad de liados y situarlos en cargos públicos o sociales de enorme importancia pero que perderían dichos títulos de no ser debidamente leales, porque solo la lealtad merecía ser recompensada y si era segura, pero a su vez desgraciadamente también había sido bondadosa en exceso por lo que a ninguna de sus hija les extrañaría que alguno de estos aliados—como ya había sucedido con Takara—pensara traicionar su memoria y a ellas ahora, pero ellas comenzarían a cobrar vidas sin piedad alguna, los días de prudencia habían acabado, ahora o había triunfo o derrota, no había ninguna opción intermedia. Acariciando los hombros de su esposo, Sarada alzo la vista hacia su doncella Chouchou, conocía a la persona adecuada que pudiera ser de ayuda, aunque para eso debería ascender y ser nombrado visir y la única forma era mediante un matrimonio y candidatas tenían de sobra para tal fin, si él demostraba ser leal y eso es lo que harían, comprobar y triunfar.

-Chouchou, escríbele la Iwabee Yuino Pasha- indico Sarada tras un instante de silencio, más clamada que el resto de sus hermana porque ella tenía algo que ellas no, algo que les permitiría ganar tiempo y de sobra. -Mientras mi madre vivía fue nuestro mejor valedor, ahora deberá probar su lealtad como lo hizo antes, pero a nosotras- dio a saber a aquellos que no estaban tan informados del vínculo que dicho Pasha había tenido con su difunta madre, era un aliado sumamente leal…pero las lealtades podían ser compradas, especialmente ahora más que nunca. -Takara es muy inteligente, debió pensar en todas las posibilidades, lo mismo que haremos nosotras- comparo aproximándose a la chimenea donde extendió sus manos, calentándolas al fuego tal y como hacia Izumi, de brazos cruzados.

-Si matamos a la víbora sería un error comenzar por la cola- bufo Hanan que pensaba bastante diferente de que solo la política fuera el único plano a emplear, debían hacer más, -pero…¿Por la cabeza?- estaba aludiendo a su pequeño sobrino, Itachi, el Príncipe Heredero, había que atacar a Takara donde más le dolía, donde más podían silenciarla….con su hijo.

-Ya he pensado en eso y le pedí a varios de nuestros emisarios que viajen por los territorios del Sultanato y encuentren, en su momento, a las jóvenes más bellas que vean- puntualizo Sarada, si no recordaba mal, el punto débil de muchos hombres eran las mujeres hermosas e Itachi no sería un niño para siempre, llegaría el día en que desearía a alguna mujer y Kami mediante sería un que fuera leal a ellas y que se enfrentara a Takara, sembrando la discordia.

-Encandilar a un hombre mediante su debilidad, hacer que descuide los asuntos de estado- Shina sonrió ante este plan, su padre había sido el único Sultan monógamo en la historia del Imperio, Itachi bien podía caer al encandilarse de una joven lo bastante hermosa e inteligente para ganar su corazón.

-Yo no lo veo tan sencillo, Takara competirá por la dirección del Harem y si gana, toda esta estrategia se acabara aun antes de empezar- objeto Kakashi recibiendo pese a las protestas interinas que todos hubieron albergado, la aprobación de todos, porque quien controlara el Harem, tenía voto en todo y podía decidir cómo gobernar el Palacio a voluntad.

-Pero yo tengo esto- sonrió Sarada para confusión de todos, rebuscando en el interior de la manga de su vestido y extrayendo un rollo de papel que abrió ante la vista de todos -Nuestra madre fue muy astuta- celebro descendiendo su mirada a lo que allí yacía escrito...

 _Hoy era particularmente un día diferente de otros que tenían lugar, el aniversario de la fundación del Imperio Uchiha con la subida al trono del Sultan Baru I, hijo del Bey Indra Otsutsuki y la Sultana Sanavber, en este día en específico los corazones se regocijaban y aprovechando que todos los soldados, las sirvientas, doncellas, criadas y concubinas se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles previos al banquete que tendría lugar en el jardín Imperial, la Sultana Sarada aprovecho para pasearse en bata y camisón, apenas peinada, por los pasillos en dirección hacia los aposentos de su madre que a esa hora y aun in haberse arreglado había solicitado su presencia y según decía lady Tenten se trataba de algo de suma importancia. Solo esperaba que su madre no fuera a morir en ese momento, Kami…no merecía morir así, no sin que todos la vieran por última vez en su impoluta fortaleza tal y como siempre la habían conocido. Las puertas le hubieron sido abiertas sin necesidad de ninguna orden puesto que su madre la estaba esperando y ante lo que Sarada, sujetándose la falda para no tropezar, ascendió lo más pronto posible por las escaleras teniendo el suficiente cuidado de apoyar su mano en el barandal mientras lo hacía, frente a las puertas de la habitación de su madre los dos escoltas jenízaros la reverenciaron manteniendo la vista al suelo para no faltarle el respeto y ante quienes Sarada inclino la cabeza como escueto saludo justo antes de que le abrieran las puertas, dejándola pasar. Sentada tras su cama e igualmente aun en bata y camisón, pero sin lucir despeinada en lo absoluto se encontraba la Sultana Sakura con los ojos cerrados, como aguardando algo y por lo visto fue a su hija pues apenas sintió las puertas abrirse sus ojos se abrieron dirigiéndose hacia las puertas donde su hija hubo descendió en una respetuosa reverencia, sin llegar a olvidar en lo absoluto el riguroso y tan necesario protocolo._

 _-Madre- reverencio Sarada, escuchando las puertas cerrarse tras de sí, -¿me llamaste?- asevero deseando conocer la razón por la que necesitaba de ella._

 _-Mi rosa albana- sonrió Sakura, indicándole a Sarada que se sentara a su lado, petición que la Uchiha fue incapaz de rechazar, situándose frente a su madre que de inmediato le acaricio el cabello con igual mor que como lo había hecho cuando era una niña, aunque Sarada continuaba viéndola de la misma forma. -Cuando yo me haya ido cundirá el caos, muchos comenzaran a comprarse entre sí, es la naturaleza de la serpiente atacar cuando surge la oportunidad, por ello no culpare a Takara intentar tomar partido, intentara hacerse con el control del Harem para sembrar su autoridad- Sarada asintió ante sus palabras pues ella ya había considerado esa posibilidad, más no una posible solución. -Por eso tú ocuparas mi autoridad- determino con una sonrisa, desorientando a su hija que no compendio a que se refería._

 _Takara era una serpiente sin importar por donde se mirara y ciertamente nadie pretendía esperar que asistiera a los ritos funerarios, orara una plegaria pro el alama de su madre o vistiera de luto cuando llegara el triste momento de la muerte de su progenitora, pero de todas formas ella continuaba siendo una amenaza; siguiendo con las originales tradiciones obre la dirección y administración del Harem, sin una Madre Sultana o Sultana Haseki que dirigiese la corte, era el deber de la mujer de mayor cargo social ocuparse de dichas decisiones y porque esa área del Palacio y la jerarquía Imperial no podía quedar a la deriva, y la sucesora para administrar el Harem solo podía ser aprobada por el propio Sultan que debía estampar su sello en un documento, por escrito. Pero había un problema, cuando su madre muriera y esta decisión tuviera que ser tomada, si Sarada conocía tan bien a su padre como lo hacía; su padre estaría demasiado afectado como para aprobar o negar algo, quizás ni siquiera pudiera ocuparse de los asuntos de estado por una prolongada cantidad de tiempo y por lo mismo es que la Sultana Sakura había mantenido en silencio su enfermedad, porque un Sultan debía encargarse e gobernar y Sasuke no habría podido hacerlo al estar tan al pendiente de ella, flaquearía cuando ella no estuviera a su lado pero gracias a Kami a ella se le había ocurrido tomar cierta medida preventivas que prestaran gran servicio al Imperio y a las vidas de tantos otros. Hasta entonces callada e inmóvil, la Sultana Sakura descendió su mirada hacia su regazo, siendo imitada por su hija que era incapaz de entender a qué se refería…hasta que su madre hubo abierta la palma de su mano izquierda donde hasta ese momento había sostenido un rollo de papel que le tendió a Sarada quien, con un leve tinte de vacilación, recibió el documento, leyéndolo lo más pronto posible para no apartar sus ojos de los de su madre por demasiado tiempo, aunque era sumamente difícil no hacerlo, lo que ese documento redactaba…¿Cómo es que su madre había tenido tiempo para algo así? Nunca dejaba de sorprender a nadie por las magníficas decisiones que tomaba y ahí estaba la prueba; u documento que certificaba por escritorio que la autoridad dl Harem pasaría a una de sus hijas al igual que al dirección de sus fundaciones y su rol representativo ante el ejército, todo eso y con el sello Imperial del Sultan estampado al pie del documento como prueba indisoluble, el Imperio se salvaba de una crisis interina gracias a esta decisión._

 _-Pero…¿Cómo lo hiciste, madre?- Sarada dio todo de sí para no tartamudear pese a encontrarse ya boquiabierta con lo que leía en ese documento_

 _-Los años me enseñaron a ser sigilosa como un gato, ocupe el sello de tu padre mientras dormía- se jacto Sakura con una sonrisa ladina que resulto contagiosa para la Uchiha que descendió parcialmente su mirada al documento, su madre era una caja de sorpresas, -en este documento se dicta que a mi muerte toda mi autoridad sobre este Palacio y los Pashas en cuanto a política se refiere, se trasmitirá a mis hijas por igual- Sarada asintió pues había leído tan apresuradamente el documento que apenas y había reparado en otra cosa salvo los títulos que pasarían a sus hermanas y ella misma, -pero la autoridad y contabilidad del Harem es solo para ti- la Uchiha descendió la mirada al documento para corroborar que…en efecto, su madre le legaba a ella dirigir y administrar el Harem lo cual hubo dejado a Sarada boquiabierta, no se sentía digna de tal honor, ella no era tan perfecta como ella. -Eres diferente de tus hermanas, y por ello te encomiendo todo a ti- sosegó Sakura acariciando los largos rizos azabache de su hija que a nada estuvo de sollozar por toda la fe que depositaba en ella. -La tortura del cruel no conoce la luz del día, nuestro sol volverá a brillar, confía, hija, el mal es un engaño pasajero, la verdad siempre reinara- prometió, teniendo fe en que al final el destino sería justo con todos si importar las acciones que hubieran cometido, todos siempre recibían lo que merecían, todos._

 _Con una sonrisa en el rostro, creyendo en el sentido que guardaban las palabras de su madre, Sarada cerró los ojos al sentir que el besaba la frente, se sentiría sola cunado ella ya no estuviera, pero por Kami que cumpliría con su voluntad y decisiones al pie de la letra, la corte y el Harem estarían a salvo, todo continuaría siendo tal y como si ella aun siguiera ahí, era una promesa…_ Todas y todos hubieron observado boquiabiertos el documento que Sarada hubo dejado a u vista y que Mikoto le arrebato de las manos, no creyendo lo que allí yacía escrito, literalmente era la posibilidad de hacer que las cosas continuaran siendo tal y como siempre deberían de ser, como si su madre aun estuviera allí, con ellos y guiándolos. Con las manos sobre los hombros de su esposo que sonrió maravillado por esta noticia de manos de ella al igual que todos lo demás presentes y que hubieron parpadeado absortos y boquiabiertos. Sarada, con cierto aire arrogante, asintió silente para sí, ahora ella sería personalmente la espina en el costado de Takara, el mayor obstáculo que pudiera tener, el documento en cuestión tenia le sello Imperial y eso era lo indispensable para que fuera valido, ahora su padre no tendría que sentir remordimiento si alguien intentaba manipularlo en miedo de su dolor, es más, ni siquiera tendrían esta minúscula oportunidad, sus aliados y aliadas estarían a salvo y podrían preparar el Harem para cuando el siguiente Sultan tuviera la edad apropiada para posar sus ojos sobre alguna afortunada jovencita. Nada traería a su madre de regreso, esta triste realidad no era menor o vana para nadie, pero habrían de amoldarse a ella, habrían de ser pacientes y cautos, todos, tomando las decisiones necesarias de ahora en más porque o vivían lo suficiente para contarlo y gozar la victoria o morían y desaparecerían para siempre.

-La suerte está echada, Takara caerá, tarde o temprano- destino Sarada sonriendo ladinamente.

Así iniciaba la guerra.

* * *

 **PD:** hola mis queridos lectores, lo cierto es que termine el capitulo anoche a las tres de la mañana y hubiera actualizado de inmediato pero tenia mucho sueño, por lo que me disculpo si los hice esperar demasiado :3 esta semana volví a clases como ya se los había dicho, pero cumplo con lo prometido, esperando haber podido satisfacer sus expectativas puesto que e este punto de la historia Sakura ya no es la protagonista sino más bien Sasuke y sus hijas, pero les garantizo que-aunque no lo parezca-el final de esta historia sera feliz :3 el fin de semana actualizare el fic " **Titanic Naruto Style** " la próxima semana" **El Clan Uchiha** " y el próximo fin de semana " **Operación Valkiria** " :3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias :3) a **Adrit126** (feliz de saber que esta cerca y emocionada por sus comentarios :3)y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (secuela del final que haré para el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " y levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion-de la primera película-ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	54. Chapter 53

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada (bajo mi cronología) por **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ), **Aslı Tandoğan** ( **Sultana Gevherhan** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 53

Kami había creado el tiempo, el tiempo que movía las montañas de lugar, que cambiaba el curso de las aguas, que alteraba las cosas y a quienes poblaban al mundo, este mismo tiempo les había permitido a todos en el Imperio comenzar a abandonar el tiempo de luto, pero a la fuerza; tres días de luto era algo nunca visto, el comercio había sufrido una paralización total de forma voluntaria y en su lugar solo había dejado sitio para las oraciones. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos lloraban aun a la poderosa Sultana de Sultanas, a su debido tiempo solo que con lentitud es que los comerciantes y trabajadores de todas las clases habían regresado a sus deberes volviendo al Imperio el apogeo comercial del mundo, más nadie ignoraba el pesar en sus corazones, el pesar de la angustia y ahora luego de los tradicionales cuarenta días de luto, nobles Sultanas, Pashas y civiles volvían a usar colores en sus ropajes, no solo porque era lo adecuado sino porque todos sabían bien que la Sultana Sakura no habría deseado que lloraran por ella, querría que en su lugar siguieran siendo felices por todo cuanto ella había dejado destinado para que viviesen en paz sin importar que ella ya no estuviera. En medio del ajetreo por recuperar el tiempo perdido, un carruaje dorado tirado por un par de corceles ébano ocupo su lugar en medio de la calle, fuera del albergue que la Sultana Sakura había oficializado en vida como símbolo del amor que los nobles debían mostrar a quienes los enriquecían y permitían vivir con privilegio, al pueblo que no podía ni merecía ser olvidado. Mientras la Sultana Sakura había vivido, cada semana cada familia había recibido una bolsa con monedas de oro, alientos, materiales y promesas filiales de ayuda y lo más esencial; amor, el amor de quien estaba dispuesta a conocer las razones de su sufrimiento, de su alegría y que se había dedicado a ellos, y ahora que la Sultana Sakura había muerto, la Sultana Sarada estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de todo y velar porque la imagen y memoria de su madre no fuera olvidada.

Uno de los guardias jenízaros dispuestos en la entrada se situó junto a la puerta el carruaje apenas y este hubo cruzado el umbral, abriendo la puerta y—con la mirada baja—ofreciéndole su mano a la hermosa Sultana para ayudarla a bajar. Vistiendo unas elegantísimas galas de seda granate brillante, la Sultana Sarada entrelazo cortésmente su mano con la de aquel soldado jenízaro, inclinando de forma casi imperceptible la cabeza a modo de silente saludo mientras bajaba del carruaje; ocultando sus elegantes ajuares portaba una sencilla pero regia capa de raso granate, de cuello alto y cerrado por dos finas correas por sobre la altura de los hombros donde un hermoso bordado cobrizo recreaba flores de cerezo entrelazadas con el emblema de los Uchiha hasta la altura del busto, y con dos aberturas a la altura de los codos para permitirle mantener los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo sin el menor problema. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos, adornado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura con base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba lilas y orquídeas con diamantes engarzados que brillaban contra la luz sosteniendo un largo velo granate, y a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Tras bajar el carruaje y a su paso, Sarada sonrió difusamente y con satisfacción ante la reverencia de parte de todos los presentes, así como los vítores del pueblo de quienes ahora se ocuparía en lugar de su madre y quienes les dedico la más luminosa sonrisa que pudo esbozar, en momentos así le placía pensar que su madre caminaba a su lado o delante de ella, al hacerlo sentía que podía con todo y cumplir con su deber.

Seguida de la Sultana Sarada, la Sultana Seina bajo del carruaje, teniendo el debido cuidado de sujetar parte de la falda de su vestido con tal de no tropezar, manteniendo la imagen de dignidad y a la vez cercanía, sobre su persona. Ocultando sus sencillas galas, la madre del príncipe Hashirama se encontraba enfundada en un modesto abrigo de tafetán verde oscuro cerrado por seis botones de oro, forrado en piel marrón oscuro en los bordes de las mangas acampanadas, el dobladillo de la falda abierta bajo el vientre y el cuello mimetizado con la hombreras, sus largos rizos castaños caían libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda como una marea de rizos adornados por una bellísima corona de oro que recreaba alas de mariposas y flores de jazmín con detalles en diamantes multicolor y esmeraldas, sosteniendo un largo velo verde grisáceo que caía tras su espalda, y un par de pequeños pendientes de cuna de oro y diamante en forma de lagrima con una esmeralda en el centro. Como indisoluble aliada de la Sultana Sakura, aun tras su muerte, Seina quería cumplir su voto de lealtad y ayudar a la Sultana Sarada a hacer que el imperio continuase siendo tan glorioso como lo había sido hasta la fecha, más seria difícil y eso estaba claro, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que tenían que lidiar con Takara, pero el verdadero fin para acompañar a la Sultana Sarada no era en pro de hacer alarde público de ningún tipo ni tampoco de sobornar el pueblo para ganar aliados, no, en lo absoluto, solo lo hacían como un gesto de buena voluntad y presencia…y para lidiar con los verdaderos liados políticos que se tenían y a quienes no podía ver en el Palacio con Takara y su espías rondando.

Lo único que se oía eran los vítores de la gente que aclamaban a dos de las Sultanas más bondadosas del Imperio, dos mujeres que habían aparecido junto a la Sultana Sakura en innumerables ocasiones y que ahora demostraban que no importaba que sucediera, el pueblo continuaría teniendo voz y voto dentro del Imperio y que no se cometería más injusticias, que al final la voluntad de la Sultana Sakura permaneciera sin importar que ella se hubiese ido físicamente, más no en espíritu. Sosteniendo la faldas y dobladillos de sus capas y abrigos así como con una sonrisa adornado sus rostros, y seguidas por sus respectivas doncellas, las Sultanas Sarada y Seina recorrieron el camino desde la entrada del albergue hasta su interior sin dilucidar la auténtica razón por la que estaban allí, más esto no inquietaba al pueblo que con su sola presencia se sentía de vuelto a la vida. En el interior del albergue ya se repartía pan y comida entre los más pobres para cuando las Sultanas hubieron hecho acto de aparición, haciéndoles a los funcionarios que no por su llegada debían desatender su obligaciones, sino dedicándose a ayudar y alimentar a quienes lo necesitasen, más aunque esta indicación hubiera sido cumplida, la aparición no pasó inadvertida para nadie de quienes se encontraban al interior y que aclamaron los nombres de ambas Sultanas que hubieron contestado con sonrisas amables y fraternales, llenando de dicha y paz sus corazones. Co cuidado y fijándose en no tropezar, las Sultanas hubieron ascendido por la escalinata hacia la planta alta, el único lugar del albergue donde el pueblo no tenía permitido acceder ya que era un área enteramente dedicada a tratar asuntos de esta, la razón fundamental por la que estaban donde estaban. En la planta alta se encontraba un sencillo pero idóneo salón de audiencias al cual las hubo guiado Iwabee Yuino Pasha que finalmente tras años volvía a pisar la capital, acompañado por el capitán del ejército Jenízaro; Kiba Inuzuka.

-Sultanas, estamos a sus pies- declaro el capitán Inuzuka.

Siguiendo con la tradición del recato femenil, una larga pantalla de caoba diseñada cual enrejado dividía la pequeña sala y tras la cual se hubieron situado ambas Sultanas sobre los dos divanes ya dispuestos para ellas, junto a sus doncellas; Frente al enrejado y solicito, Iwabee Yuino Pasha alzo la mirada fuera de la sala cuyas puertas permanecían abiertas, indicándoles a los dos Pashas presentes—Denki Kaminarimon y Omoi Pasha –y a los capitanes del ejercito Jenízaro y Spahi—Kiba Inuzuka y Ao Hyuga –que ingresaran de inmediato, acción tras la cual las puertas se hubieron cerrado tras de sí, apartando a los allí presente de cualquier posible mirada indiscreta o indeseada. Sentada en el diván de mayor tamaño, la hasta entonces sonrisa en el rostro de la Sultana Sarada hubo ido remplazada por una expresión de entera seriedad y coraje, dignidad y valor inquebrantable que contrastaba con la pasiva faz del rostro de la Sultana Seina junto a ella, pero las razones de la Sultana Sarada para mostrare así eran excelsas e infranqueables; ella tenía que defender la memoria de su difunta madre que tras haber muerto seria pasada a llevar y ninguneada como si jamás hubiera existido, muchos dirían que sonaba drástico hablar así, más era la verdad sin importar que doliera admitirlo. Ya era sabido por todos de que el Príncipe Itachi sería el sucesor de Sultan Sasuke y como habían hecho otras Sultanas anteriormente, Takara intentaría eclipsar la memoria de la Sultana Sakura hasta hacerla desaparecer por completo para dejar su propia huella, solo que esto no podía permitirse, no cuando se trataba de una mera aspirante contra el legado de la mujer a quien el Imperio entero había amado y que aun con su partida seguía viviendo el latir de cada corazón joven o viejo, por ello es que Sarada estaba dispuesta a luchar por mantener la paz y la justicia por las que su madre tan incansablemente había luchado hasta su propio descenso y que Kami mediante perduraría a pesar de todo.

-Ya ha pasado el tiempo del luto- recordó Sarada, rompiendo con el breve silencio que se había creado tras su llegada y la de los hombres ahora presentes ante ella, -más a pesar de ello todos aun resentimos la muerte de mi madre, la Sultana Sakura-obvio bajando escasamente la mirada, apretando las manos como personal consuelo al decir esto.

-El mundo no la olvidara, jamás, Sultana- garantizo el capitán jenízaro Inuzuka, recordando la gloria y majestad que había visto surgir y partir a la mujer más grandiosa de la historia.

-No volverá a vivir otra mujer como ella- se atrevió a afirmar el capitán Spahi Hyuga que aun recordaba a la Sultana como la joven concubina que había detenido una rebelión llevando en su vientre al Sultan Baru.

Para los capitanes Jenízaro y Spahi, Kiba Inuzuka y Ao Hyuga, recordar a la Sultana Sakura no era difícil, ambos la habían visto por primera vez—desde la perspectiva de sus respectivos ejércitos y de los cuales entonces solo habían sido simples cadetes—durante la primera rebelión sucedida en el Sultanato del Sultan Sasuke, cuando el Imperio había estado a punto de sucumbir ante el desastre; entonces un joven concubina griega, la hija mujer del Sultan había aparecido para calmar a los rebeldes sin importar que arriesgara su propia vida y la del hijo en su vientre en el proceso, vestida completamente de blanco como si de un ángel se tratara, gravándose en la mente y el inconsciente de todos, desde ese momento y siendo la única esposa legal del Sultan del mundo, todos la habían aclamado como la Sultana de los pobres, el ángel del Imperio, la Sultana más magnifica de todas y quien habían sufrido en silencio sin permitir que su propio dolor la alejara de su deber ni de los pobres a quienes había brindado amor hasta su último aliento. El imperio se había acostumbrado a ver figuras emergentes como lo era ahora la Sultana Takara, más tras la aparición de la Sultana Sakura todos tenían en claro que no necesitaban mujeres conspirativas y ambiciosas a la cabeza del Imperio sino alguien que no temiera demostrar amor al pueblo y cuyo corazón y mente sensatos estuvieran unidos en pro de una sola causa; la paz. El Imperio u la política ya no necesitaban de almas y manos sangrientas que estuvieran dispuestas a ejercer la crueldad o sobornar a todos, lo que necesitaban eran sinceridad y piedad, sentimientos puros y una convicción indisoluble de justicia como solo habían conocido de la Sultana Sakura aunque ahora se encontraran a la deriva por su ausencia, viendo a al Sultan Sarada a través del enrejado y con una expresión de entera dignidad, todos los presentes no pudieron evitar recordar a la Sultana Haseki y es que de no ser por el color de su cabello y ojos, prácticamente hubiera sido ella, la Sultana Sarada era idéntica a la Sultana Sakura.

-Así es Pasha- afirmo Sarada, satisfecha con aquellas palabras, -y es por ello que, en su memoria debemos de hacer su voluntad y lo que ella trazo que siguiéramos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, Sultana?- inquirió Iwabee Pasha, tomando la palabra en pro del cuestionamiento que reinaba en la mente de todos.

-Usted debe decirlo y lo haremos- prometió Denki Kaminarimon al igual que Omoi Pasha.

Sentada y en silencio, Seina hubo recordado parte de las enseñanzas que l Sultana Sakura le había dejado antes de morir; permanecer callada y aprender, tomando nota de todo cuanto viera hasta ser capaz de luchar por sí sola, la Sultana Sarada noblemente la estaba protegiendo y a su hijo Hashirama más Seina no quería ser una molestia en ningún sentido por lo que sabía que debía aprender a defenderse de Takara cuanto antes para así no involucrar a las Sultanas Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi o Hanan en alguna clase de problema. Su Hashirama le importaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa al igual que su hija Kaede, más no era tonta en lo absoluto, sabía que Itachi seria Sultan porque Takara haría lo que fuera para llegar al poder…pero Seina estaba dispuesta a ser paciente y esperar a su hijo fuera Sultan, hasta que ese día llegara buscaría un buen partido para su hija y protegería su hija con toda su influencia, lo protegería de Takara y de quien fuera necesario. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa—a causa del enrejado de caoba que imposibilitaba contemplarla por completo—se plasmó en el rotor de la Sultana Sarada ante lo que oía. Las lealtad fácilmente podían comprarse, nada era seguro mientras hubieran otro que pudieran hacerse con el poder por lo cual y dentro de los muros del Palacio Imperial siempre existiría cierto grado de discordia o enemistad, allí tendrían lugar en todo momento, de su madre Sarada había heredado su habilidad para solucionar problemas al igual que su inteligencia, mientras que de su padre había heredado la sangre fría conque ser despiadada con sus enemigos con tal de dar el debido ejemplo con cómo se castigaría la deslealtad de parte de quienes se dejaran vender por sus enemigos al creer que esto los libraría de la justicia y de la sentencia que s merecieran como traidores, pero al saber que sus mayores amigos y aliados continuaban de su lado y de el del Imperio, Sarada se sentía calma y satisfecha, lista para cualquier guerra, en cualquier momento.

-Ya es más que sabido por todos que, cuando mi padre el Sultan Sasuke muera, el Príncipe Itachi será quien gobernara este Imperio, o más bien la Sultana Takara que no solo será Madre Sultana, sino que también regente- aludió Sarada esbozando una sonrisa cansina y de obvio disgusto ante lo que los Pashas y capitanes asintieron para sí como muda respuesta. -Nuestra labor es hacer que el Sultanato del Sultan Itachi sea un infierno, debe perder el trono, él y la Sultana Takara, entonces será la era del Sultan Hashirama II- declaro sabiendo que lo que les exigía pero también lo que eso significaba para el futuro.

Pidiéndoles a sus aliados que la ayudasen a conspirar para deponer al Sultan Itachi del trono, Sarada ya tenía muy en claro que el camino que pretendía transitar era más difícil que cualquier otro a la vista, más observando por el rabillo del ojo a Seina, Sarada vio en ella el apoyo que necesitaba, cumpliría y acatarían con la última voluntad de la Sultana Sakura; el Imperio estaría antes que ellos mismos, el Imperio sobreviviría para ver salir y ocultarse el sol por muchas década y siglos más, el Imperio perduraría.

* * *

Si, tal vez pudiera decirse que el tiempo curaba todas las heridas, dolores y males, pero esta ley no se aplicaba a Sasuke que continuaba igual de inconsolable que el primer momento sin entender aun el propósito por el que seguía con vida en ese mundo vacío, yermo e inentendible que era para él todo cuanto conocía y que había perdido coherencia ante la ausencia de quien tanto amaba. No había abandonado sus aposentos por un mes entero y probado alimento alguno hasta hacia dos semanas atrás cuando—preocupada por su salud—Sarada había desafiado su órdenes y lo había obligado no solo a comer sino también a aparecer públicamente y hacerse cargo de los asuntos de esta, recordándole que era el Sultan y que no podía desatender sus obligaciones porque su madre no quería eso. La sola alusión de Sakura y de lo que ella habría querido de continuar viva habían sido el bálsamo suficiente para otorgarle un infinitésimo animo que era lo único que ahora lo mantenía en pie y cumpliendo con su deber, pensando en lo que era mejor para el Imperio en pro de—tal vez—poder aminorar el dolor que lo consumía por al menos unos momentos, pero no importaba el tiempo que pasar, el dolor en su corazón y en su alma no parecía decrecer sino más bien al contrario, más de todas formas intentaba lidiar con él. En vida, Sakura había luchado íntegramente por la estabilidad el Imperio, había dedicado hasta su último aliento por obtener la paz y ahora pese a desear cortarle la cabeza a Takara…Sasuke sabía que era tiempo de ignorar u olvidar cualquier tipo de enemistad y buscar en su lugar el bien común que permitiera al Imperio respirar, sabía que Takara intentaría hacer cualquier cosa para llevar a Itachi al trono, puede que incluso intentar matarlo a él, mas nada de esto le importaba, ya había ratificado en estos primeros días de su regreso a la política, que la ley del fratricidio había sido derogada permanente y contando con la aprobación de los eruditos ya se había establecido que ningún otro Sultan después de él tendría permitido emplearla: uno de los mayores males en la historia del Imperio había desparecido para siempre.

-El pueblo sigue de duelo, o al menos en cierto sentido, Majestad- menciono Kakashi.

Sentado en silencio sobre su trono en la sala del consejo y revisando los informes sobre los últimos acontecimiento dentro de su territorios, Sasuke hubiera mentido si admitía que se sorprendía de la reacción del pueblo, Sakura le había dado tanto amor a la gente que en nada le extrañaba que aun hubieran quienes elegían continuar llorándola…ojala y todos pudieran tener esa opción porque él no la tenía. Enluta como no había dejado de lucir desde la muerte de su esposa, el Sultan usaba una simple túnica de seda color negro, de cuello alto y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas; por sobre la túnica un soberbio a la vez que sobrio y apagado Kaftan de cuero gris azulado oscuro de aspecto arcaico y militar, con hombreras de cuero negro decoradas con pequeños botones de metal, marcado cuello alto en V cerrado a la mitad del pecho, asido a su cuerpo por fajín de seda color negro, mangas hasta los codos—exponiendo parte de su túnica—con unas mangas posteriores que oscilaban hacia el frente como largos lienzos en los costados de los brazos, brindándole una imagen imponente pero a la vez distante como su sola presencia. De a la derecha del trono Imperial y en silencio, Itachi y Hashirama asistían a la reunión con el fin de aprender su lugar en el Imperio…de hecho Itachi lo hacía y por intervención de su madre mientras que Hashirama lo hacía por petición de su abuelo que quería hacerlo participe y testigo de las decisiones y deberes que un Sultan día tomar; no quería que Itachi fuera Sultan después de él, sentía que de ser así se perdería mucho, por otro lado quería que Hashirama lo fuera, era un pacifista que podría velar por el bienestar interino del pueblo antes que en la gloria militar con la que ya habían contado por un siglo, pero Sasuke no sabía que podría vivir para intentar cambiar quien habría de sucederlo, no tenía ánimo para ello.

-¿Los comerciantes están cumpliendo con su trabajo?- cuestiono el Uchiha sin demasiado interés.

-Si, Majestad- contesto Konohamaru, aclarando dicha duda.

-En ese caso, por ahora eso es suficiente- decidió Sasuke, tendiéndole los documentos ya revisados a Kakashi que los recibió sin dilación alguna, -les daremos tiempo para recuperarse, así como sucede con nosotros mismos- menciono vagamente en un suspiro. -Si eso es todo por hoy, me retiro- sin más palabrería el Sultan se hubo levantado de su trono, siendo reverenciado de inmediato. -Shikamaru.

-Majestad- el Nara reverencio lealmente al Sultan.

-Lleva a Hashirama a sus clases- índico el Sultan desviando la mirada hacia su nieto.

-Si, Majestad- acato Shikamaru.

Esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa, Hashirama reverencio debidamente a su abuelo que apoyo una de su manos en su hombro, dándole su entero consentimiento para partir, así como sus felicitaciones por su lealtad y diligencia. Observando la partida de su nieto, Sasuke quiso creer que tal vez, con algo de tiempo, su corazón sanaría como lo habían hecho los de sus nietos y sus hijas, de sus aliados…más desecho la idea enseguida, nunca podría volver a ser el mismo nunca nada sería igual y esa era prueba suficiente con que negarse a aceptar una vida que ya no tenía sentido para él. Emitiendo un mudo suspiro de pesadez, el Sultan finalmente hubo hecho abandono de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes que lo hubieron reverenciado con lealtad. Nada ni nadie volvería a ser igual después de la muerte de la Sultana Sakura, todo cambiaría para siempre.

* * *

Los aliados en ocasiones se encontraban en los lugares más insospechados y luego de dirigirle una última mirada a Chouchou, quien asintió, Sarada abrió la puerta de la humilde morada ante ella y a la cual hubo ingresado sin duda alguna, gracias a un par de días de investigaciones, Chouchou había conseguido dar con cierta persona que podría ayudarla tanto como en el pasado…otra mujer había ayudado a su madre a salir de un predicamento incalculable. Ante ella, de pie y realizando una devota reverencia, se encontraba una mujer que vestía un sencillo ajuar compuesto por un vestido de raso azul oscuro de escote alto y redondo con mangas ceñidas y falda de una sola capa, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de lino gris con líneas verticales de color blanco, cerrado a su cuerpo por un delgado cinturón de cuero color almendra a la par con su largo cabello que mantenía recogido tras su nuca, cubierto por un largo velo rosa suave que caía tras su espalda, era una mujer de belleza notable y que en otras circunstancias hubiera formado parte del Harem del Palacio, más cuya belleza parecía como la de los ojos de una serpiente…había algo intrigante tras ellos, pero no malo. Con familiaridad, la mujer se hubo sentado en uno de los sencillos divanes sobre la cama, imitando a las dos nobles Sultanas a hacer igual. Sonriendo ligeramente, Sarada se sujetó la falda antes de dejarse caer sobre el diván, alisando la tela de su vestido a la par de Seina que se mantuvo muy cerca de ella en el diván contiguo. Sarada sabía muy bien con quien estaba tratando; Casandra, la hija de la famosa hechicera Josefa, aquella que en los primeros días del Sultanato de su padre había podido sanarlo a él y a su tío Yosuke de la viruela. Su madre le había icho que involucrarse con la hechicería era algo peligroso, más ante tiempo desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

-Mi madre, la Sultana Sakura…- inicio Sarada con la debida cautela.

-Kami la tenga en su gloria- murmuro Casandra, sabiendo a lo que se atenía por interrumpir a una Sultana, más era necesario.

-Amén- sonrió la Uchiha, feliz por encontrar otra aliada, especialmente en aquellas circunstancias, -ella te tenía mucha estima, tú eres la hija de la hechicera Josefa, la mujer gracias a quien mi padre, el Sultan Sasuke, sobrevivió a la viruela- estas palabras hubieron sido pronunciadas con el debido agradecimiento que en vida no había podido darse a la ya fallecida hechicera.

-Así es, mi Sultana- garantizo Casandra lealmente.

Como miembros de la clase más baja, los no nobles del Imperio debía asociarse a mil y un paradigmas con tal de sobrevivir; algunos elegían formar negocios de joyas, tabernas, restaurantes, cafeterías, bibliotecas o clubes…burdeles, mientras que otros como Casandra elegían practicar las artes oscuras, aquellas que en ocasiones eran más necesarias que cualquier otra cosa porque brindaban soluciones. Mientras había sido tan solo una niña, había conocido a la Sultana Sakura quien luego de la milagrosa supervivencia del Sultan, había visitado cada mes a la hechicera Josefa, su madre para velar por su vida y condición para que no le faltase nada a lo largo de su vida, tal vez la Sultana Sakura hubiera pagado un precio muy grande por la solución que había condenado su vida y salvado al del Sultan, pero ella había escuchado una advertencia más nunca le había importado pagar dicho precio en pro del amor. Instruida por su madre, Casandra había seguido su propio camino, no el de curar mediante la hechicería u otorgar soluciones de ese tipo, había encontrado su propio rol, el d ver el futuro lo que sucedería, no u futuro inestable que podría cambiar, no…un futuro seguro y que pese a los constantes cambios universales permanecería inmutable en su visión. La hechicería no era un juego, se pagaba un alto precio por sus servicios y eso Sarada lo sabía por boca de su madre; siempre debía darse algo para ganar algo, más justo como su madre, Sarada estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo que hiciera falta y en hacer todo cuanto fuera necesario e incluso más para encontrar una solución ante los problemas que tenía el futuro del Imperio y que involucraba a todos. Takara era un veneno, una enfermedad dentro del Imperio y la dinastía al igual que todos sus aliados y sabía que de una u otra forma Takara conseguiría llegar a ser Madre Sultana y llevar a Itachi al trono, no se podía ser ciego ante la obvia cantidad de aliados que tenía " _la ucraniana_ ", tanto en el ejército Spahi como entre los Pashas y eruditos, por lo que Sarada quería saber el resultado que traería su esfuerzo y el de sus hermanas en el futuro.

-Mientras mi madre vivía, nunca recurrió a tu ayuda al conocer la experiencia de lo que la hechicería podía hacer, en el mejor de los sentidos- aclaro Sarada a la vez que una vaga sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios. Al igual que su madre en su día, estaba más que dispuesta a arder en el fuego de ser preciso y usar la hechicería en pro del Imperio no le parecía nada descabellado, -pero yo si requiero tu ayuda- determino sin el más leve titubeo.

-Sus órdenes son todo para mí, Sultana- se comprometió Casandra, poniendo sus habilidades al servicio de la hija de la poderosa Sultana por quien su madre había hecho tanto.

-He oído que eres vidente- aludió la Uchiha, recordando la información que Chouchou había conseguido sobre ella y ante lo cual Casandra asintió de inmediato, -necesito que veas algo para mí, algo que nos concernirá en el futuro, ya sea que mis hermanas y yo estemos vivas o muertas para entonces- un sutil suspiro abandono su labios al decir esto en específico, necesitando con el alma obtener una respuesta ante sus propios y turbulentos pensamientos. -El trono del Imperio pasara legítimamente al Príncipe Itachi, y la Sultana Takara será Regente del Imperio y Madre Sultana, pero confió en que eso cambiara en algún momento- confeso, apretándose con sutileza las manos que mantenía cruzadas en su regazo. -Deseo saber que pasara- admitió con simpleza.

Escuchando las palabras de la Sultana, Casandra se levantó del diván, realizando una apresurada reverencia, atravesando el cortinaje que dividía la sala del resto de las estancias lo más rápido que le fue posible, desapareciendo de su vista por un escaso lapsus de tiempo. Inquieta y a la vez confundida, Seina permaneció en silencio mientras veía a la mujer regresar tras unos breves segundos de ausencia, dejando sobre la pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala un pequeño cuenco de madera con agua en su interior, y junto al cual deposito un grupo de pequeño frascos que de forma meticulosa vacío al interior del cuenco, dejando que determinadas medidas de sus contenidos se mezclaran con el agua, generado un ligero aroma almizclado a la par que una suave cortina de humo emanaba desde el agua. Sarada pareció reconocer el aroma a jazmín y agua de rosas brotar del hubo que la bella vidente inspiro, cerrando los ojos y posando sus manos un par de centímetros por sobre el cuenco, como si allí viera algo. Un tanto descreída, Seina se sintió sumamente confundida ante lo que veía, temerosa de la hechicería y de sus consecuencias en contrapunto de la Sultana Sakura que inclusive parecía curiosa y nada asustada. Su hijo Hashirama era todo para ella, por él estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, al igual que por Kaede, más no sabía si recurrir a la hechicería era algo correcto a hacer, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que en su caso, no conocía a esa mujer ni sus intenciones, no sabía si lo que fuera. La desconfianza era algo natural en las personas, especialmente si se trataba de algo que no conocían, más Sarada había tratado con la hechicería antes, no por nada la Sultana Mei había sido apodada como " _la bruja_ " por atreverse a practicar las artes oscuras y justo como su madre, rada no tenia miedo ante lo desconocido, solo a lo que le generaba confianza porque en aquellos entornos " _familiares_ " era donde podían apuñalarla por la espalda.

-Sultana, ¿confía en esta mujer?- murmuro Seina, reprendiéndose por ser desconfiada.

-No tenemos muchas opciones, Seina- obvio Sarada, sin negar ni afirmar nada, más sabía que si su madre había recurrido a al hechicería una vez era por una razón y en nada era esta diferente de lo que había sido la crisis de aquel entonces, -quiero destruir a Takara y me gustaría saber si la providencia está de acuerdo con ello- concluyo en un suspiro. -¿Qué ves?- consulto a Casandra, intentando ocultar su impaciencia.

-Veo una época de constantes luchas, Sultana, batallas y auge, así como declive, una época cargada de emociones impredecibles, y un Sultan…que es depuesto- dilucido Casandra con los ojos cerrados. Sarada sonrío para si al escuchar esto, era precisamente lo que había querido oír, -su madre es poderosa, pero ni siquiera ella podrá evitar la insurrección- predijo, pareciendo ver todo entre nubes.

-Esa es Takara, sin duda- murmuro Seina para sí, apretándose las manos.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Quién sucederá a ese Sultan?- inquirió Sarada velozmente, más con saber a Takara vencida y sus ambiciones destruidas ya estaba satisfecha.

-El siguiente Sultan, será un pacificador, mediante él, el Imperio podrá obtener algo de paz, morirá en el trono, legara una época serena- predijo Casandra, abriendo los ojos, mas descendiendo la mirada al vaporoso contenido de aquel cuenco a través de lo que aprecio ver mil y un imágenes. -Ese Sultan será un Príncipe que lleva el nombre del único Sultan del Imperio Uchiha que fue apodado " _el Magnífico_ ", el Príncipe a quien la Sultana Sakura considero- con esto hubo concluido su visión, alzando la vista hacia la Sultana Sarada a quien vio plenamente satisfecha por sus palabras.

-Mi Hashirama….- Seina se cubrió los labios para no jadear ante lo que aquello significaba...viviría para ser Madre Sultana y su hijo seria el Sultan del mundo, tal y como la Sultana Sakura había deseado que sucediera.

-Chouchou- llamo Sarada, ante lo que su fiel doncella le hubo tendido a la hechicera una voluminosa pero a su vez pequeña bolsa de terciopelo purpura llena en su totalidad de monedas de oro. -Tendrás esto y más, si nos ayudas- prometió con una radiante sonrisa.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, Sultana- sonrío Casandra, su madre había sido súbdita del Imperio y ahora ella también lo era.

Por lo que Casandra hacia vaticinado en su visión, el camino para llegar al triunfo sería difícil y estaría pavimentado de dolor, más toda guerra era difícil pero el camino se hacía tolerable si se tenía el coraje y la voluntad para lidiar con todo y ella la tenía, el mayor consuelo que le quedaba era que si importar lo que pasaría, triunfarían, Takara sucumbiría al olvido y la ruina, y Hashirama seria Sultan.

* * *

La visita hecha por la Sultana Sarada y ella a la vidente Casandra aun parecía repetirse en la confusa mente de Seina que sonrió para sí mientras dedicaba este tiempo a bordar una pieza de encaje en su bastidor, sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, acompañada por sus doncellas que o bien leían en silencio junto a ella o igualmente se dedicaban a bordar. Había regresado al Palacio hacia tan solo media hora, más aun le parecía que solo hubieran sido unos segundo, incapaz de olvidar aquella profecía sobre su hijo que aún estaba en clases luego de haber asistido a la reunión del Consejo Real por especial petición del Sultan Sasuke. Sencilla austera como siempre, portaba una femeninas galas de sea aguamarina, de recatado escote corazón, de falda ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos; por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de apagado terciopelo esmeralda con ligeros bordados aguamarina, de escote redondo pero conservador que cerraba el corpiño hasta la altura del vientre por cinco de plata, abriendo el resto de la tela como si una falda superior se tratara, con marcadas hombreras y ceñidas mangas hasta los codos. Alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una sencilla gargantilla de plata y cinco diamantes aguamarina en forma de lagrima a juego con los pendientes de esmerada y al corona sobre sus largos rizos castaños que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. No pensaba volver a involucrarse con al hechicería, de eso estaba segura, pero no podría haber agradecido más saber que su hijo seria Sultan, no ambicionaba el poder, pero si la seguridad y sabia que en cuyo caso solo había un camino el trono. Irrumpiendo con la calma hasta entonces sostenida, las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron sorpresivamente ante la abrupta aparición de Takara que hizo que todas sus doncellas se irguieran y la reverenciaran como dictaba la costumbre.

-Sultana Takara- reverencio Seina, levantándose del diván donde dejo su bastidor, ocultando perfectamente disgusto que le provocaba su " _visita_ ", -bienvenida, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- consulto lo más amenamente posible pero sin ver desaparecer la intolerancia del rostro de aquella víbora.

-Todas, salgan, déjennos- ordeno Takara a las doncellas presentes, ignorando el cortes recibimiento de Seina.

No atreviéndose a desafiar las ordenes de la temible Sultanas, todas y cada una de las doncellas de la Sultana Seina hicieron abandono de los aposentos, enalteciendo el orgullo de la Sultana Takara que solo centro su atención en Seina una vez que las puertas se hubieron cerrado, dejándolas a ambas a solas y el silencio como único testigo. Elegante y soberbia en su gloria personal, la Sultana Takara lucía un elegante vestido de seda azul oscuro perfectamente detallado a su figura, de escote corazón cerrado por siete botones de diamante desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, falda de una sola capa y mangas ceñidas a las muñecas, cerradas por dos botones de diamante al interior de estas; por sobre el vestido una bellísima chaqueta de encaje azul claro ribeteada en diamantes e hilo de plata, formando ondas y olas, sin mangas y escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre para mezclar ambos colores a la perfección. Sus largos cabellos naranja se encontraban perfectamente recogidos tras su nuca, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una encantadora guirnalda de plata compuesta con doce pequeños dije en forma del emblema de los Uchiha—interinamente decorados por zafiros y topacios—a juego con un par de pendientes en forma de orquídea con un diamante azul en el centro. Sobre su cabello se encontraba una hermosa corona de plata bañada en esmaltes para representar una estructura de capullos de rosas y espinas decoradas por zafiros y topacios. Como siempre, Hiroshi le había hecho saber que cosas sucedían fuera de su vista, y el que Seina hubiera abandonado el Palacio junto a la Sultana Sarada evidentemente tenía algo más detrás y quería saberlo, Seina no era ninguna tonta ni ignorante, si el saco le quedaba, las ambiciones que tenía por ser Madre Sultana algún día era evidentemente grandes, solo que Takara no planeaba permitir, ni en sueños, que nadie se metiera en su camino o hiciera peligrar la vida de su hijo.

-Escuche que acompañaste a la Sultana Sarada hoy, abandonaste el Palacio con ella- aludió Takara sencillamente, con un tono condescendiente y falsamente pasivo.

-Si, la acompañe a visitar las fundaciones de la Sultana Sakura, ella continua sus buenas obras, ayudando a los pobres y yo solo quise ayudarla- admitió Seina y es que quería ser útil y ver feliz al pueblo era la mejor y más noble tarea que podía ejercer para sentirse mejor, la Sultana Sakura le había enseñado eso, -no tengo mucho que hacer así que me aburro con facilidad- sonrío tranquilamente con total transparencia.

-¿A quién quieres engañar, Seina?- inquirió Takara si creerle ni media palabra más ante lo que Seina hubo permanecido igualmente tranquila. -La Sultana Sakura ya no está aquí para protegerte, así que es obvio que pienses poder cumplir tus ambiciones con ayuda de la Sultana Sarada, pero eso no sucederá, nada de lo que tontamente pienses se hará realidad- estableció con tal determinación que por un breve segundo le pareció ver el brillo en los ojos de Seina, más era difícil saberlo por la habilidad que esta tenia de parecer imperturbable e inocente.

Si algo le había enseñado a Takara vivir en ese Palacio y aprender tanto de la Sultana Sakura es que no podía confiar en nada ni en nadie, que cualquiera podía traicionarla si la ocasión así lo ameritaba y aun cundo contara con aliados como Hiroshi, Hayate y Deidara, Takara no quería que ninguna sombra intentara engatusarla con mentiras de lealtad o neutralidad de ningún tipo, ni que ningún Príncipe competidor alejara a su Itachi del trono que merecía para ser Sultan algún día. No sentía miedo por el futuro pues estaba más que dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien y a lo que fuera con tal de proteger a su hijo, pero tal y como la Sultana Sakura había deseado una vez, ella quería algo de paz durante su Sultanato, quería tener la oportunidad de conciliar el sueño sin temor alguno más quizás nunca pudiera encontrar la paz que aspiraba, después de todo ser Madre Sultana significaba vivir con miedo, la vida de la Sultana Sakura le había enseñado eso. Para no perder costumbre, Takara era tan arrogante e intrigante que no alcanzaba a ver más allá de su propia nariz, no podía pensar que en ocasiones alguien solo hiciera algo porque si o por buena voluntad, sin segundas ni terceras intenciones de por medio, pues pensando como habitualmente lo hacía, Takara se equivocaba. Si, había acompañado a la Sultana Sarada para lidiar con asuntos de estado y a su vez obtener respuestas, no porque ambicionar poder ni autoridad sino porque la Sultana Sakura había deseado—en vida—que su príncipe Hashirama fuera Sultan, solo intentaba cumplir con su voluntad pese a lo embarazoso que fuera para Takara saber que al final de la historia todos sus planes y artimañas se desmoronarían frente a ella uno por uno. Apretando con sutileza las manos que mantenía cruzadas a la altura del vientre, Seina emitió un casi inaudible suspiro, pidiendo paciencia a la providencia, paciencia para lidiar con aquella insufrible víbora ucraniana que por poco y le imposibilitaba vivir en paz, solo que Seina no pretendía dejarse perturbar en vano por alguien que no merecía hacerla perder los estribos.

-Yo no soy tu enemiga, Takara- admitió Seina cual pañuelo blanco en señal de rendición sin importar que fuera una mentira para evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario, -al igual que tu solo velo por la seguridad y supervivencia de mi hijo, no tengo aspiración alguna por el trono, si es lo que piensas- sabía que buscar empatía a través de su rol de madre no tendría caso porque después de todo Takara no tenía corazón.

-Pues entonces mantente al margen- sugirió Takara a modo de orden, viendo a Seina bajar la mirada y emitir un suspiro tras sus palabras, -no me costara trabajo enviarte al Viejo Palacio cuando yo sea Madre Sultana- recordó haciendo alarde de su autoridad.

-Por favor, hazlo, así me darías algo de paz lejos de este torrente de sufrimiento- permitió Seina manteniendo su actitud imperturbable y sin mostrar oposición alguna. -Yo no soy tu enemiga, te lo repito, pero si lo que quieres es una guerra, la tendrás- advirtió ya que luego de las palabras de la vidente, estaba más que dispuesta a usar todos los medios a su alcance y proteger a su hijo y no temía enfrentarse a Takara para lograrlo. -Ahora abandona mis aposentos- ordeno pues si bien Takara ya se creía Madre Sultana, Seina lamentaba tener que hacerla despertar, pero aún no lo era y no podía estar allí sin su permiso.

Una Sultana no era solo quien fuera madre de un Príncipe o gozara de poder, era quien velara por el bienestar del Imperio y usando su autoridad de aquel modo, por primera vez, Seina supo que lo que hacía estaba bien, era el mismo sendero que la Sultana Sakura había trazado a lo largo de su vida y hora ella lo estaba siguiendo. Alzando levemente las cejas a causa de la sorpresa, Takara apretó los labios en una tensa línea antes de acceder y abandonar la habitación, abriendo las puertas por su cuenta. Ya a solas, Seina suspiro para sí, tal vez fuera una victoria de lo más pequeña pero era una victoria al fin y al cabo, por una vez se había resistido a Takara y había ganado, la próxima vez que se enfrentaran quizás no tuviera la misma suerte pero fuera como fuera, protegería su hijo a toda costa, sin importar lo que pudiera sucederle.

La próxima vez no tendría miedo.

* * *

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!- anuncio Choji.

El Harem del Palacio, luego de los debidos días de luto, volvía a brillar en color, joyas y esplendor, como ahora administradora del Harem, la Sultana Sarada había impedido que el luto y la desdicha se apropiara de las jóvenes que allí residían y a quienes había inducido a sr felices pese al melancólico estado de ánimo que imperaba para el resto de los habitantes del Palacio, es más, incluso había comenzado a buscar matrimonios para algunas de ellas al sugerírselas a ciertos Pashas y Beys jóvenes que estaban en edad de contraer matrimonio con cualquiera de aquellas jóvenes tan bien instruidas y que habían pasado casi toda su vida entre los muros del Palacio, puliéndose cuales joyas de valor incalculable…de hecho la comparación era correcta, después de todo la Sultana Sakura se había encargado de ello en vida. Ante el anuncio del heraldo, cada una de las jóvenes que hasta entonces habían estado leyendo o charlando animosamente entre sí, hubieron concluido con su rutina, irguiéndose y situándose en dos filas paralelas a ambos lados del centro del camino de gravilla, bajando la cabeza y reverenciando al Sultan que acababa de ser anunciado por el encargado del personal de sirvientes, Choji Akimichi. Actualmente la rutina que Sasuke tenía era bastante sencilla; solo abandonaba sus aposentos para asistir a las reuniones del consejo real, así había sido en los primeros días en que había abandonado su enclaustramiento, más al darse cuenta de su apatía, Sarada nuevamente había intervenido sugiriéndole pasear al menos una o dos veces al día por el jardín imperial como su madre había hecho en el pasado y si bien eso no ayudaba a Sasuke a olvidar su melancolía, le hacía más llevadero el dolor con que cargaba. Ahora y de regreso hacia su aposentos, había elegido transitar el atajo que a su vez conducía con el Harem y ante cuyo umbral se detuvo por primer vez, clamando por una mirada suya, por su atención, como si por azares del destino fuera a regresar el tiempo atrás y ver a Sakura allí como había sucedido hacia tanto tiempo…era agradable y doloroso a la vez pensar en que esta ilusa fantasía pudiera hacerse realidad.

- _¿Por qué quieres escapar?_ \- extrañamente recordó su propia voz realizando esta pregunta que en el pasado había sido tan importante para él.

- _Fui traída aquí contra mi voluntad, para el Sultan, el rey_ \- la voz de Sakura, nostálgica e incomparable como el melodioso canto de una sirena, resonó contra su mente.

Una parte de su mente quiso hacerlo sentir extrañado, puede que incluso desconcertado por estar escuchando en lo más profundo de su subconsciente una conversación tan antigua, pasada y que sin embargo había significado el principio de todo; de la gloria del Imperio, de su propia felicidad, nunca antes un Sultan había podido sentirse realmente feliz ahora veía eso él había tenido la única imposibilidad entre imposibilidades, había encontrado no solo el amor verdadero en medio de tantas intrigas, sino también a su alma gemela, a esa persona conquián desde el primer momento había estado convencido de que estaba destinado a pasar toda su vida…aunque ahora eso no era más que un recuerdo de días felices que no volverían. De pronto creyó estar al filo de la muerte porque aquello que hizo acto de presencia con valor y temperamento no era sino un ángel…un ángel que él conocía muy bien y que se apropió por completo de sus pensamientos con su sola presencia, situándose en medio del camino de gravilla en el centro del Harem y avanzando con lentitud hacia él. Unas inocentes galas de gasa y chiffon blanco superpuestos entre si cubrían su delicada figura, conformando un recatado escote alto en V y enmarcando la esbeltez de su cuerpo, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se abrían como lienzos para exponer los brazos, y falda que se amoldaba a la silueta de su cuerpo pero sin énfasis evidente; sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de seda mantequilla hasta la altura de los muslos con estampados de encaje gris cobrizo, hilo de plata y detalles diamante, de mangas cortas y ajustadas hasta los codos y escote redondo y alto, cerrada desde el escote al vientre por cinco botones de diamante. Sus largos rizos rosados se encontraban perfectamente peinados para caer sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornados por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo con pequeños diamantes ámbar y multicolor. _Tan hermosa_ …y sí había continuado siendo e su memoria, en esa inconmensurable cantidad de recuerdos suyos, Sultan de Sultanas, un ángel terreno, una mujer que no había llegado a existir otra, su esposa, _Sakura…_

 _-Nadie podrá lastimarte mientras yo esté aquí, Sakura_ \- esta promesa pronunciada en su día ahora parecía increíblemente distante, porque no había conseguido cumplirla.

Aun cuando otros cercanos a él hubieran perecido, aun cuando sus liados hubieran podido traicionarlo…Sakura jamás lo había hecho, pese a todo lo vivido y que casi había conseguido enemistarlos el uno contra el otro, ella nunca le había dado la espalda ni lo había atacado de ninguna forma y nunca había permitido que nadie la lastimara…pero aun cuando hubiera prometido que nada ni nadie la lastimaría mientras él viviera, no había podido cumplir con su promesa. Mito la había agredido en infinidad de ocasiones, luego Mei y Rin, por no hablar de Naoko y Takara, no había podido cumplir con sus promesas al pie de la letra; es decir, si, había tenido la intención de hacerlo pero las circunstancias habían sido demasiado adversas y él muy ciego como para ver que en ocasiones el auténtico motivo de su sufrimiento no era sino él mismo. Absorto, lo único que Sasuke pudo hacer fue observar confundido a mas no poder como aquella visión de un pasado remoto se aproximaba hacia él, la misma Sakura que él había visto por primera vez y que a cada segundo estaba más y más cerca de él. Sus ojos seguían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos; la seguridad de su andar, la pasividad e inocencia en sus rasgos, como sus brazos oscilaban elegantemente a los lados de su cuerpo al caminar y como increíblemente no se encorvaba al caminar, aunque luciera como la misma esclava griega a quien había visto por primera vez, a sus ojos seguía siendo la deslumbrante Sultana que había pasado días y noches enteras a su lado. Muchas Sultanas habían dejado su huella dentro del Imperio de múltiples maneras, pero Sakura era la única que lo había hecho con inocencia y amor, sin trampas ni crueldad, solo con paz y buenas intenciones, la única Sultana que había grabado su nombre en el corazón del pueblo y que con total seguridad seria recordada por siglos y siglos y más que nada en su corazón que solo latía por sus recuerdos y por lo mucho que la extrañaba.

 _-Por favor, ayúdame…te lo ruego, sálvame_.- la inocencia y melancolía en la voz de Sakura aún era palpable para él pese al paso del tiempo, como si estuviera escuchándola por primera vez. - _Sácame de aquí_ \- sus suplicas era una melodía única entrañable y que lo hacía añorar incasablemente su presencia.

Finalmente y con un halo de misticismo, toda distancia hubo sido acortada ente él y Sakura que pareció desparecer de pronto, llenando su pecho de una sensación inexplicable, no era angustia, tampoco era alegría, era algo semejante a la nostalgia entremezclada con una especie de inquietud, ahí estaba ese dolor en el centro de su echo haciéndole saber cuan vacío y perdido se sentía sin ella y como añoraba su presencia, como dependía por completo de ella. Suspirando lente para si, Sasuke recorrió con la mirada el Harem, la visión que para él había durado minutos apenas y había cobrado segundos de su tiempo, pues nada allí había cambiado, Sakura no estaba ahí, estaba solo…tal era su dolor que lo llevaba a delirar, a intentar enloquecerlo, eso significaba perder a quien más amaba; sucumbir a la locura. No pensaba negar su propia culpabilidad, no, no podía culpar a Kami de lo que solo recaía en su conciencia y en cómo se había manchado las manos de sangre al cobrar la vida de quienes había considerado sus enemigos; Rai y Shisui, sus dos hijos, ambos habían sido considerados enemigos y conspiradores contra el Sultanato como en su momento su propio padre había tomado la vida de su hermano Itachi. La comparación y lo que debía hacer habían estado a su alcance, más había ignorado todas las señales, había ignorado la verdad ante él, siguiendo su propia ira que—como Sakura había dicho—había acabado por dañar a quienes tanto amaba, alejándose más y más de ellos por culpa de su ceguera y ahora si bien contaba con la presencia de sus hijas para no sentir tan solo como parecía, ya no contaba con Izumi, la había alejado definitivamente y viviría para arrepentirse de ello como de no haber pasado más tiempo junto a Sakura. Ahora y tras tanto tiempo valoraba realmente cuanto significaba Sakura para él y cuanto la extrañaba; echaba en falta su voz, su sonrisa, su aroma, su calidez y su presencia, el modo en que todo cobraba sentido con su presencia.

Pero esos días de alegría no volverían, ahora estaba solo.

* * *

El sol cruzo el horizonte el silencio a medida que el azul del cielo a medias recubierto de nubes adquiría matices rosa y anaranjados mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte que adquiría tonalidades purpuras y azuladas, ligeramente más claras que las nubes, dando paso a las primeras estrellas y al vago contorno de la luna menguante en lo alto del cielo, rodeada de densos nubarrones. El silencio y la paz reinaba en los aposentos de la Sultana Sarada, únicamente quebrantados por el silbido de la pluma contra el papel que se llevaba a cabo a la luz de las velas, con el visir Boruto Uzumaki ante su escritorio, preparando la documentación que el Sultan habría de revisar y aprobar en la reunión de mañana, le preocupaba el estado del Sultan que evidentemente era presa absoluta del dolor y la tristeza, distando enormemente del Sultan que Boruto había conocido la primera vez que había pisado el Palacio Imperial, tal vez este mismo Sultan hubiera cobrado la vida de su padre, pero Boruto no podía odiarlo porque era un segundo padre para él, su mentor y a la vez un icono en su vida. La muerte de la Sultana Sakura los había afectado a todo y aun cuando ya hubiera pasado el tiempo del luto, todos lo notaban sin importar que fueran aliados o enemigos, incluso y ahora que a Sultana Sakura ya no estaba irónicamente…había algo de paz, la Sultana Takara ya no tenía una rival que la forzar a intrigar, Hayate y Deidara se habían mantenido en un perfil bajo y tras cierto tiempo el pueblo había vuelto a sentirse dichoso gracias a su esposa que poco a poco estaba ocupando el lugar que la Sultana Sakura había dejado con su partida, más no se debía ser iluso, nadie reemplazaría a la Sultana Sakura, tal vez las Sultana s Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan pudieran hacer que todos la recordaran, pero nadie llenaría ese vacío, nadie podría ocupar su lugar y eso—tras ya transcurridos cuarenta días desde su muerte—se hacía más evidente cuanto más tiempo pasaba.

-Su Majestad esta irreconocible, trata los asuntos de estado por deber, pero es como si ante todos nosotros no estuviera sino una cascara vacía- cesando de escribir por un breve instante, Boruto bajo con pesadez la cabeza, emitiendo un cansino suspiro. -No es sino una triste sombra de lo que fue alguna vez- le dolía ver al hombre que tanto había idolatrado desde niño desmoronarse delante de todos, si ganas de vivir.

Corrían tiempos difíciles a librar, todos intentaban elegir el bando correcto, no solo en pro de beneficiarse mediante ello sino también para evitar un posible—aunque a estas alturas era seguro—y cruento derramamiento de sangre que Kami sabia sucedería de forma inminente. Sentada relajadamente sobre el diván, con una pierna cruzada por sobre la otra, la Sultana Sarada seguía siendo alguien a quien venerar, elogiar y desear con la mirada, —solo que Boruto era el único que tenía el privilegio de tenerla por esposa—lucía un riguroso y elegante vestido de satín granate de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas, las muñequeras y el corpiño formaban un triángulo de encaje crema ribeteado en diamantes, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta igualmente de satín granate, sin mangas y de corte en V escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre, al igual que en el vestido inferior, los bordes del escote, los hombros y el dobladillo de la falda estaban decorados en encaje crema ribeteado en diamantes, formando extremos puntiagudos a juego con el patrón del vestido, y el resto de la chaqueta estaba ligeramente bordada en hilo de plata, formando flores de cerezo. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos, adornado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura con base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba lilas y orquídeas con diamantes engarzados que brillaban contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Observando a Boruto quien apenas levantaba la mirada del papeleo que llevaba a cabo, Sarada tomo la última fresa que quedaba en su plato, degustando este placer culpable ya que, quizás en una o dos noches más, no tuviera la oportunidad de charlar tan calma y amenamente con su esposo, más Kami mediante todo cuanto fuera a suceder seria para mejor.

-Lastimeramente todos debemos tomar decisiones importantes- zanjo la Uchiha con temple diplomático, observando con especial atención a su esposo que apenas y levantaba la mirada de los documentos que estaba redactando, -no importa cómo nos sintamos, nosotros no importamos sino el futuro del Imperio- desde niña había comprendido estas palabras su peso, más ya no era una niña y veía que lo debía hacer para cumplir con su deber como Sultana.

-Cuando hablas así, luces y suenas igual que la Sultana Sakura- Boruto sonrió divertido al ser testigo de esto, más sin levantar aun la vista de su trabajo.

De niña su padre siempre la había preferido por encima de cualquiera de sus otras hermanas, porque era la más parecida a su madre tanto e físico como en conducta y el tiempo le había hecho ver a todos que había tenido la razón; de no ser por sus ojos ónix y sus rizos azabaches, todos habrían de asumir que la Sultana Sakura continuaba entre ellos, igual de hermosa que como la recordaban, igual de valiente y determinada y puede que incluso más porque Sarada contaba con una perspectiva nueva sumada a todo lo que había aprendido gracias a su madre. Desde que tenía memoria había intentado emular a su madre en todo cuanto hacía, de hecho y en una ocasión—cuando había tenido cuatro años—se había colado secretamente en su armario y se había probado las chaquetas de gasa abordadas en diamantes, oro y plata, las elegantísimas coronas de tipo torre y las lujosas guirnaldas, bailando y girando ante el espejo, intentando ser lo más parecida a su madre que le fuera posible…siempre había intentado ser su copia en todo, no era una obligación, solo había deseado poder ser tan digna y hermosa a ojos de todos…más nunca, hasta este punto, había llegado a imaginar que el parecido entre ambas pudiera significar tanto para el pueblo y el Imperio que ahora la veneraban en su lugar. Aun hoy se sentía infinitamente dichosa de que le dijeran lo mucho que se asemejaba a su madre, más una parte de Sarada no se sentía a la altura del reto, temía fallar, pero como Casandra había dicho en su visión, al victoria era segura, Hashirama seria Sultan, por ver cumplido tal ideal, a Sarada no le importaba tener que sacrificar su propia vida, pero con Kami como testigo, todo lo que su madre había hecho en pro del Imperio y la dinastía jamás seria olvidado, todos recordarían su nombre hasta el fin de los tiempos, nadie haría desaparecer a la Sultana de Sultanas, de eso ella se encargaría personalmente.

-Es normal, soy su hija- Sarada sonrió ligeramente para sí al citar esto, dichosa consigo misma al parecerse tanto a su madre, no solo físicamente sino también en el pensamiento. -Takara fue a amedrentar a Seina esta tarde- menciono vagamente, levantándose del diván y alisándose la falda del vestido, -supo que estuve junto a ella y no tardo en ostentar su rango y considerarse invulnerable- lenta y cadenciosamente rodeo el escritorio de su esposo, observando distraídamente el trabajo que llevaba a cabo.

-Considera a todos a su alrededor como una amenaza a su influencia y poder, así como al Príncipe Itachi, la presencia de Hayate y Deidara en el Consejo nos desagrada a Kakashi, Konohamaru, Mitsuki y a mí, -afortunadamente Kakashi es el Gran Visir y han de obedecerlo- se relajó enormemente la sentir las manos de Sarada sobre sus hombros, embelesándolo y haciendo sucumbir a lo que fuera con motivo de su tacto.

-Por ahora- menciono Sarada, provocando que Boruto alzara la mirada hacia ella, arqueando ligeramente una ceja por su réplica, -no te gusta escucharlo, lo sé, pero es una realidad que todos debemos considerar, y Kakashi y Mikoto lo saben- no querían dar la guerra por perdida, más eran conscientes de que no podrían ganar todas las batallas y eso Boruto lo admitió, asintiendo para sí. -Cuando Itachi llegue al trono, y pasara, Takara reemplazara a Kakashi por Hayate Gekko como Gran Visir, más no hará otra cosa que degradar escasamente a Kakashi y a ustedes los mantendrá en el cargo en que están- vaticino sencillamente, sujetando ligeramente del mentón a su esposo que la observo intensamente, -no le conviene cambiar demasiadas cosas o el pueblo se manifestara, contamos con eso- una sonrisa ladina cargada de autosuficiencia adorno el rostro de Sarada al decir esto último, confundiendo y animando a Boruto por su incansable fortaleza.

-El Imperio atravesara por una difícil transición- suspiro Boruto ligeramente apesadumbrado y preocupado por lo que sea que trajera el futuro, más incapaz de apartar sus ojos de aquella mujer tan hermosa que lo embriagaba por completo y que era únicamente suya, su esposa, su Sultana.

-Pero debemos estar listos para sacar lo mejor de ella- animo Sarada, acariciándole la mejilla y haciéndolo sonreír como siempre conseguía hacer por él y viceversa, -mi madre tenía un dicho, algo que todos deberíamos de implementar- el Uzumaki la observo intrigado, deseando escuchar aquel dicho que ella tuviera a bien pronunciar para animarlo. - _Nunca he sentido miedo en mi vida, ni jamás lo sentiré_ \- un sonrisa ladina nuevamente se apropió de los labios de Sarada apenas y hubo dicho esto, cual mantra.

La guerra había iniciado y retractarse no era una opción, solo había un camino que seguir; hacia adelante.

* * *

Habiendo tenido que cargar con el dolor de sus propios actos, sintiéndose infinitamente miserable, Sasuke solo podía sentirse peor a cada minuto, a cada hora y día, abatido, derrotado y herido como no recordaba haberse sentido jamás, había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo, a la dueña de su corazón, a la razón de su existencia. Semanas desoladoras, días que lo hacían rememorar un pasado que no volvería a tener lugar, momentos felices contemplando la belleza de su ángel, infinidad de instantes teniéndola en sus brazos, viéndola sonreír, escuchando su melodiosa voz, disfrutando de su piel cálida y satinada, cada hora, minuto y segundo del día sin ella a su lado era un infierno, sentía como su corazón se oprimía por la desesperación, la necesidad de encontrar la muerte y volver a verla, pero no siendo lo bastante osado como para intentar quitarse la vida, aunque ganas no le faltaban. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Casi cuarenta años juntos, incondicionalmente, ¿Cómo podía concebir una existencia sin tenerla a su lado? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pasar una hora, un día, una semana o un mes sin tenerla en su vida, sabiendo que ella estaba muerta y que él estaba más imposibilitado que nunca por alcanzarla? El tiempo estaba pasando para todos, ciertamente, pero no como para él, para él todo a su alrededor era una tortura inaguantable, una vida sin ella no merecía ser vivida. Con regularidad recordaba haber visitado los aposentos de su esposa pero no como lo estaba haciendo ahora. No podía dormir en sus aposentos...era más de media noche, y desde que se encontraba solo es que no podía conciliar el sueño y su mente le gritaba estar en el único lugar en el cual ella había estado por última vez antes de morir.

En cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta, en cierto modo, se sintió reconfortado, puede que ella ya no estuviera físicamente en su vida, pero su presencia de alguna forma seguía en esos aposentos, esos aposentos que había ordenado que permanecieran vacíos de cualquier otra presencia en el Palacio, ni Takara podría residir en ellos, solo alguna de sus hijas podría, pero nadie más. Desganado y apesadumbrado por su propio dolor es que subió las escaleras, con su mente ocupada y rememorando infinitos momentos felices que ahora forman permanentemente parte de su pasado, porque esos días felices jamás volverían. Ya que no había sirvientes en el interior y estando a solas con sus pensamientos es que abrió por su cuenta las puertas y hubo ingresado en la habitación, analizando con sus ojos todo cuanto allí se encontrase. Algo llamó su atención mientras recorría la habitación. Sobre la cama perfectamente cubierta por sabanas de seda y materiales mucho más costosos y suaves que formaban el colchón, las mantas y frazadas sobre esta se hallaba una tela de un color diferente al resto de los materiales de la cama. Obviamente porque no pertenecía allí. Camino con lentitud hacia la cama para analizar esa tela que tanto había llamado su atención. Al sentarse con lentitud en el borde del colchón se percató de que " _eso_ " en realidad no era una simple tela...era una bata. Una bata de color verde mar pero levemente grisácea, estampada con motivos otoñales dispersos en la tela, los bordes de las mangas estaban bordados en oro con una fina línea de seda negra en medio adornando y realzando más la riqueza del material. Ahora que la veía recordaba haber visto a Sakura usándola tantas veces después de los nacimientos de los hijos de ambos, y durante algunas tardes libres después de tomar un baño. ¿Por qué la había dejado allí?, ¿Acaso ella había querido dejarle una especie de recuerdo para consolarlo? De ser así se lo agradecía enormemente.

Pese a tener la tela en sus manos sentía el inconfundible aroma a rosas y jazmines impreso en ella...el aroma de su ángel, tan femenino, erótico y cautivador que bañaba no solo la habitación sino aquel fragmento de seda que ella había usado en tantas ocasiones. Sintió el material entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos y logrando imaginarla a ella, tan hermosa y tan perfecta...dándole esperanzas de un recuentro, asegurándole que volverían a verse. Recostó su espalda en uno de los muelles que formaban la cama dejando que su peso se afianzara en el colchón mientras seguía teniendo la tela en sus manos y reconocía como el sueño comenzaba a emerger en su sistema.

 _Sakura...mi ángel_ , fue lo último que pensó antes de dejarse caer en un profundo sueño como no lo había hecho en semanas.

* * *

Hanan Uchiha era una joven de trece años, hermosa y envidiable de contemplar, cargando con un inequívoco grado de madurez sobre si misma tras haber soportado infinidad de adversidades a lo largo de su vida, la peor de ellas era la muerte de su madre, pero no solo era una chica de trece años, era la hija menor del Sultan del mundo y la Sultana del Corazón del Pueblo, una Sultana de sangre. Como tal, y pese a su juventud, era alguien a quien tener en cuenta si es que ocurría algo y lo que más la preocupaba ahora era su padre a quien no había vuelto a ver desde la muerte de su madre, porque él se había aislado de todo y todos, abandonando sus aposentos únicamente por los asuntos de estado y cuando era estrictamente necesario. Le había prometido a su madre, el día anterior a su muerte, que sería el consuelo que su padre necesitaba, que le daría las fuerzas para aferrarse a la vida y dejar tras de sí un Sultanato poderoso y simplemente envidiable, pese a todos los errores que había cometido, Hanan sabía que en el fondo y tras esa coraza de Sultan invencible, seguía estando su padre cariñoso y de buen corazón a quien siempre recordaría.

Siguiendo la usanza tradicional es que todos en el Palacio ya habían abandonado el luto debidamente, y ella siguiendo estas normas es que se encontraba ataviada en un inocente y sencillo vestido color crema de escote alto V, y mangas holgadas semi transparentes que llegaban a cubrirle las manos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta superior de seda color crema, de escote redondo y mangas hasta los codos, abierta bajo el vientre, y plagada de bordados florales que emulaban flores de cerezo y finas ramas y hojas, muy femenina en su totalidad. Su largo cabello rosado, idéntico al de su madre, se encontraba peinado en una envidiable cascada de rizo que caía tras su espalda, parcialmente oculto por un velo crema rosáceo sostenido por una diadema de tipo broche en forma de flores de cerezo hecha de oro y decoradas co cristales, y ribeteada en diamantes a juego de un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima, complementados por una cadena de oro alrededor del cuello y de la cual pendía un dije en forma de flor de cerezo, entrelazado con el emblema de los Uchiha, obsequio de su madre cuando había cumplido doce años, una joya que no la abandonaba en ningún momento. Caminaba hacia un punto determinado del Palacio siendo seguida por dos doncellas a su cargo y que la obedecían; Chinami y Haruka.

La noche anterior había tenido un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso...su madre había aparecido, hermosa como siempre, siendo la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, con su larga melena de rizos rosados cayendo por su espalda y sin joya alguna, solo Sakura, no la Sultana, sino su madre, su madre hermosa y angelical. El vestido con el que la había visto era blanco y de escote corazón, todo hecho de seda y gasa blanca, con mangas ajustadas hasta los codos a partir de donde eran holgadas y abiertas. Le había preguntado porque no estaba con ella y porque los había abandonado a su padre y a sus hermanas, pero su madre solo le había dicho que todo sucedía por la voluntad de Kami, pero que solo ansiaba reunirse con ella, con sus hermanas y su padre. Recordaba haber sentido un abrazó cálido antes de despertar de aquel sueño y ahora iba rumbó a los aposentos de su madre para contarle a su padre sobre ese sueño. Uno de los guardias jenízaro de los aposentos de su padre le había informado que este había pasado la noche allí. Y ahora que ingresaba se sintió mal por verlo dormir allí, solo y con la espalda recargada en uno de los muelles de la cama. Él, sin duda, se sentía peor que ella y que sus hermanas...pero ella, al menos, intentaría ayudarlo a tranquilizarse y tener ánimo. Camino con suma lentitud hacia la cama observando por primera vez el rostro de su padre mientras dormía, lo cierto es que, y lo admitía, para ella era el hombre más guapo en el mundo, el padre más amable y gentil, y un modelo a seguir por cualquier persona en el mundo. Apoyando sus manos con sutileza, se sentó sobre el colchón meditando por unos dos segundos si debía despertar a su padre o no, _¿debería?,_ pensó con nerviosismo mientras titubeaba.

-¿Papá?- lo llamó con suavidad logrando despertarlo de su sueño con tan solo una palabra, aunque no sabía si era por eso o porque él hubiera estado a punto de despertarse en cualquier momento tras unos minutos más, puede que fuera más bien la segunda opción.

Sasuke parpadeo sorprendido por haberse quedado dormido con tanta rapidez como no había creído posible después de tantos acontecimientos que indudablemente conseguían agotarlo por completo. De hecho, y ahora que analizaba las cosas, lo más sorprende había sido haber tenido como despertador a la que era su hija menor y a quien contemplaba por primera vez en semanas, percatándose con mayor notoriedad del inequívoco parecido que guardaba con Sakura.

-Hanan- la nombró sonriendo tanto como se lo permitiera su ánimo después de haber despertado y dado cuenta que la hermosa visión de su ángel solo había sido eso, una ilusión. ¿Por qué la realidad debía de ser tan dura?, -cariño...

-Tuve un sueño, padre- inició Hanan teniendo la pequeña esperanza de que eso fuera a alentar a su padre a tener paciencia y apegarse debidamente a la vida como ella misma se había resignado desde hacía tiempo atrás. -Vi a mi madre- esto fue lo que sin duda llamó la atención de Sasuke que la escucho atentamente, -le pregunte porque nos había abandonado, me dijo que nunca nos dejaría- garantizo la Sultana sinceramente, -padre, no puedes seguir así- pidió Hanan indirectamente, rogándole que no se diera por vencido.

Las palabras de Hanan calaron profundamente en él...¿Qué había hecho todo este tiempo?, ¿sentarse a llorar sin pensar en lo que sentían sus hijas? Ni siquiera había intentado enmendar las cosas con Izumi quien no le había dirigido la palabra desde la muerte de Shisui. Sentía asco de sí mismo por ser tan estúpido y tan...humano, porque al fin y al cabo era esto lo que lo hacía actuar así y pensar solo en su sufrimiento. Sakura había sido quien siempre tenía las respuestas, era una madre abnegada, cariñosa, gentil y de mente abierta, comprendía los pensamientos de sus hijos a la perfección, nunca los regañaba o castigaba si no que les enseñaba algo de cada error que ellos cometieran y los impulsaba a seguir adelante. Pero estaba solo esta vez, era su momento de pelear y servirle de consuelo a sus hijas, tenía que darles esperanza a sus hijas al menos, no podía permitir que la reputación del Imperio pasara a la historia, no podía dejarle el camino libre Takara. Apegó a su hija a él en un abrazó que esta la correspondió instantáneamente enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Sasuke le besó la frente meditando todo lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en más.

-Tienes razón Hanan- le aseguró convenciéndose mentalmente para lograr convencer a su hija, -todo va a cambiar- prometió Sasuke.

No podía rendirse, no aun.

* * *

 **PD:** hola, mis queridos y muy amados lectores, como les había advertido Sakura ya no es la protagonista sino que lo son Sasuke y sus hijas, pero quedan unos pocos capítulos para el final, que espero sea de su agrado y para el que cada vez falta menos, recordandoles que cuando el fic termine, les daré la opción de si quieren que haga la secuela- **siguiendo el rumbo que trace el epilogo** -que tengo en mente y que se titula" **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " y que esta levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** " :3 durante el fin de semana actualizare el fic " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** " y la próxima semana " **El Clan Uchiha** " y " **El Emperador Sasuke** ":3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias :3) a **Asch** (a quien por supuesto perdono y cuyo regreso me hace feliz) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** ", " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera película** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar en cuanto tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	55. Chapter 54

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada (bajo mi cronología) por **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ), **Aslı Tandoğan** ( **Sultana Gevherhan** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 54

-En otras palabras, Takara no ha perdido nada de su arrogancia- afirmo Sarada con un tono de voz aparentemente neutral. -Continúa creyendo que es la única capaz de dirigir el Sultanato cuando mi padre haya muerto- le dolía pensar en esta posibilidad, inconcebible actualmente, más solo Kami sabía que era posible y que no.

Tras ya dos meses desde la muerte de la Sultana Sakura, todo había retomado al armonía—si así podía catalogarse—que había existido en su día, el silencio recubría al Palacio Imperial, nadie discutía en lo absoluto y de conspirar no lo manifestaban de ninguna forma verbal, pero parte de que esto fuera a así era responsabilidad de la Sultana Sarada que en ausencia de su madre era la encargada de orquestar todas las maquinaciones había y por haber, y la actual estrategia a ejercer era aparentar tranquilidad para hacerle creer a Takara que tenía el camino libre, allí estaba el demonio en los detalles y razones para guardar silencio, un arma más peligrosa que cualquier agresión o artimaña. El día que tenía lugar era hermoso, por lo que la Sultana Sarada había aprovechado la ocasión para recorrer el jardín privado, más específicamente en el pabellón de cristal cuya estancia estaba dividida por un intrínseco enrejado de caoba blanca tras el cual se encontraba situada la Sultana, acompañada por sus dos leales doncellas Chouchou y Himawari que permanecían de pie a su diestra y siniestra. Tan gloriosa como siempre, la hermosa Sultana portaba un largo y riguroso abrigo de seda jade brillante en honor a su madre, de cuello alto y en V que resaltaba su tono de pie, cerrado en el frente—a la altura del busto por un broche de oro, diamantes y esmeralda en forma de flor de cerezo, de mangas holgadas—casi hasta el suelo—bajo los codos donde se formaban una complejas hombreras. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos, adornado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura con base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba lilas y orquídeas con diamantes engarzados que brillaban contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. De pie del otro lado del enrejado, frente a ella, se encontraban Iwabee Yuino y Denki Kaminarimon Pasha, escuchando atentamente sus declaraciones y planes como sus mayores valedores y aliados, aquellos que parecían neutrales a ojos de Takara y por ende capaces de engañarla.

-Tonterías, Sultana, desvaríos de una mujer demente- intento desestimar Iwabee sin reparo alguno, no considerando para nada a la Sultana Takara cuyas ambiciones eran abismales.

-Peligrosas tonterías, precisamente, salidas de la boca de una lunática peligrosa- corrigió Sarada, apretándose disimuladamente las manos al pensar en la odiosa Takara. Chouchou le dirigió una vaga mirada de preocupación, lo que la obligo a controlarse. -Mi difunto hermano Shisui estaba cuerdo comparado con ella- añadió de forme concluyente y con un vago suspiro.

Tal vez el breve tiempo sucedido—breve a sus ojos y los de sus hermas, más que el tiempo real en si—le hubiera permitido dejar atrás el luto por la muerte de su madre como había sucedido con la muerte de su hermano Daisuke, continuaba extrañándolos a ambos más sabía que nadie había hecho nada para privarlos de la vida, Kami había decidido que su vidas terrenas debían llegar hasta ese punto y así había sucedido. Cuando Itachi y Baru habían muerto, había odiado tanto a Mei y Rin que se había sentido libre y satisfechas al saberlas muertas porque su hermanos habían sido inocentes de cualquier crimen, pero asesinados si provocación de todas formas. Kagami y Rai habían sido víctimas de la enemistad que se había gestado entre sus padres y la Sultana Naoko, más pese todo aquello, Sarada nunca la había odiado, porque si su madre no había tenido motivos para ella, Sarada menos aun habría de hacerlo. Pero la muerte de Shisui…Kami, que doloroso había sido, le había arrancado un trozo de su corazón, ese niño que recordaba haber visto por primera vez como un bebé en brazos de su madre, un pequeño al que había cargado en brazos en multitud de ocasiones, al que había visto crecer con el paso de los años y ser víctima de la crueldad del Sultanato, había perecido por culpa de las maquinaciones de Takara porque definitivamente sus " _aliados_ " habían conspirado para deshacerse de Shisui, eso no había ocurrido solamente porque si. Su madre no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para continuar enfrentándose a Takara, la enfermedad con que había cargado y la memoria de tantas perdidas en su conciencia habían minado sus fuerzas hasta un punto casi desquiciante en que a Sarada aun hoy le sorprendía que hubiera resistido tanto. Pero contraria a su madre, Sarada ni siquiera tenía cuarenta años, había sufrido mucho hasta la fecha más contaba con la fuerza suficiente como para luchar por uso veinte años o incluso treinta si hacía falta, por ende ocuparía el lugar de su madre como directora del Harem como hacia actualmente, y se enfrentaría a Takara hasta su último aliento por no le dejaría el camino libre bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ni Denki ni Iwabee eran ajenos al rencor que sentía la Sultana Sarada que por cierto tenia sobradas razones para sentirse de aquel modo, se trataba de la memoria de su hermano, un príncipe inocente.

-Usted no debe preocuparse, Sultana, los jenízaros están de su lado y del de sus hermanas, con ello la victoria está garantizada- tranquilizo Denki que en el pasado había formado parte de esta élite militar y que podía dar fiel testimonio de ello.

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo Denki Pasha- contradijo la Sultana, lamentando tener que ser pesimista, mas su madre siempre le había enseñado a aceptar lo bueno y lo malo de la vida, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, -no quiero recordar como todos fueron engañados, incluido mi padre, para que mi hermano Shisui fuera ejecutado- quizás oficialmente no se hubiera rebelado al pueblo ni al Imperio en si que las pruebas para haber ejecutado a su hermano eran falsas, pero ahora ella sabía la verdad, todos en el Palacio lo sabían. -Lo correcto y lo incorrecto cambia de perspectiva según quien ofrezca más- cito siendo esta la primera ley que toda Sultana debía aprender, naciera como tal o no. -Las ratas traidoras perderán la cabeza apenas intenten huir, no quiero que olviden eso, nadie se salvara si nos traicionan- no iba a permitir que nadie la traicionara y si lo hacían, no vivirían para ver el sol aparecer otro día.

-No lo olvidamos, Sultana- juro entre líneas Iwabee.

Su madre no había sido una mujer cruel o capaz de mancharse las manos de sangre al llegar al Palacio Imperial a la joven edad de dieciséis años, como toda niña había perdido la inocencia por la crueldad, así se lo había confesado a Sarada en su infancia; la habían agredido y atacado, había tenido que aprender a defenderse no solo de enemigas o rivales dentro del Harem sino entre los miembros de la familia Imperial. La Sultana Mito le había arrebatado a su padre y su hermana, no había podido ver a su madre por última, únicamente sabiendo que había muerto en soledad en su isla griega. Luego Mei y Rin con quienes siempre había sido cordial y respetuosa la habían atacado por la espalda de la peor forma existente y sin motivo alguno más que la ambición y no solo una, sino dos veces. La verdad es que aquellos que tuvieran corazón y buenos sentimientos no duraba mucho intactos en un Palacio e Imperio como aquel, su difunta madre había sido el mejor ejemplo de ellos. Todas las Sultanas, desde la Sultana Kaede e incluso hasta Takara, habían sido inocente en algún punto de sus vidas, pero habían cambiado de parecer al pisar el Palacio por primera vez, algunas como su madre habían intentado luchar por preservar su conciencia, algunas como la Sultana Kaede se dejaban guiar por el amor mimetizado pro la ambición hasta niveles insospechados, otras como la Sultana Miso habían hecho que se mantuvieran las leyes, otras como la Sultana Mito habían establecido los sobornos para llegar lejos y otras como Takara creían que ser una estrella en auge bastaba para ser Madre Sultana. Tal vez fuera demasiado arrogante de su parte afirmar que estaba anticipada a cualquier estrategia que Takara pudiera concebir en cualquier momento, pero desde su llegada al Palacio y tras descubrir su traición, había aprendido a leerla tan fácilmente como a un libro abierto, especialmente porque si Takara había sido instruida por su madre, Sarada era la hija más parecida a la Sultana Sakura y si alguien podía pensar a tanta velocidad para impedir maquinaciones tan conspirativas, esa sin duda alguna era ella y lo haría a cualquier precio, aun a costa de su vida.

-Lo que importa es que Takara no nos vea como una amenaza, dejemos que piense que tiene el Sultanato asegurado, más nadie habrá de temer nada- una sonrisa ladina se vislumbró en los labios de la Sultana Sarada tras decir esto. -Yo ya he pensado en todo- alzo el mentón con infaltable y justificada altivez.

Takara podía orquestar mil y un farsas, pero al final, perdería todo cuanto estaba intentando obtener, vería su Sultanato desmoronarse desde el primer día.

* * *

La historia del Imperio Uchiha englobaba a multitud de figuras históricas, algunas más dignas de recordar que otras, por obvias razones, más muchas de las mujeres que habían cobrado importancia en la historia le Imperio tenían algo en común y no, no se trataba del poder, la ambición, la gloria o el hecho de que hubiera dejado su nombre escrito en fuego en cada rincón del Palacio Imperial y en el Imperio mismo, sino por otra razón; el matrimonio. No todas las mujeres en la historia del Imperio habían formado parte de él por matrimonio, más de una u otra forma todas habían estado asociadas a ello, algunas habían dejado de ser esclavas de aquella forma, otras habían entregado a sus hijas en matrimonio y las hijas de los Sultanes a lo largo de la historia habían unido sus vidas a la de hombres que o bien fueran recomendados o ampliamente considerados como funcionarios del estado o bien por sentimientos de carácter romántico, pero en mínimas ocasiones—casi contadas—había sido esto último, el amor al final acababa naciendo de la convivencia más que otra cosa. Mientras su madre había estado viva, Shina había sido testigo de cómo nunca había obligado a ninguna de sus hijas o nietas a contraer matrimonio por obligación, había hecho todo lo posible por acordar matrimonios que fueran de su agrado, salvo el de Izumi que increíblemente era feliz junto a Mitsuki de un modo incomparable e innegable para cualquiera, pero Hanan, Naomi, Hana, Kohana, Kaori, Ayame, Seramu y Kaede habían quedado fuera de su cuidado, demasiado jóvenes para contraer matrimonio y para comprometerse…mejor ni decirlo. Shina se podía considerar afortunada, con casi quince años había podido elegir apropiada y políticamente al hombre con el que actualmente compartía techo, mesa, cama y vida; Konohamaru, no solo le había triado por pertenecer a una familia leal y respetada, sino porque le era leal a ella tanto como al Imperio mismo y ahora que su hija estaba próxima a cumplir casi veinte años, naturalmente esperaba encontrar un paradigma lo más similar para su querida y única hija Ayame.

Su padre el Sultan Sasuke ya había tomado una decisión al respecto y Shina no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello, no había hecho ninguna sugerencia a su padre por temor a no conseguir una respuesta abrumándolo con asuntos personales, pero Sarada si la había hecho en su nombre y ante ella su padre no había podido negarse en lo absoluto. Paseando con ansias de contarle a su hija la resolución que el Sultan ya debía de haber notificado durante la reunión del Consejo Real, la Sultana Shina portaba un elegante vestido morado de bajo escote cuadrado, así como de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde se volvían holgadas y transparentes hasta casi cubrir las manos de no ser que las mantenía cruzadas a la altura de su vientre; sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda índigo, cerrada por sietes botones de plata desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, así como de mangas ajustadas y cortas hasta los codos y abierta bajo el vientre, el centro del corpiño, el borde del escote y el extremo de las mangas así como la caída y el dobladillo de la falda estaban enmarcados por un escueto pero favorecedor bordado y encaje de escamas de plata entrelazado con hilo purpura y violeta. Sus largos cabellos rubio castaño—heredados de su tía y abuela materna—se encontraban peinados ladinamente y recogidos tras su nuca, adornados por una corona de oro que replicaba flores de cerezo y jazmín decoradas por diamantes y amatistas. Alrededor de su cuello reposaba un elegante collar de oro de inspiración egipcia y del cual pendía un diamante ámbar en forma de lagrima—obsequio de su padre el día de su boda—a juego con unos pendientes de oro en forma de flor de jazmín y de los que pendía una pequeña perla en forma de lágrima. Mientras se paseaba desbocadamente por sus propios aposentos, incapaz de permanecer quieta por la anticipación de comunicarle a su hija una noticia que la haría tan dichosa como sabía que lo seria, los pensamientos de Shina hubieron obtenido la tan ansiada respuesta apenas y las puertas se abrieron permitiendo el ingreso de su hija Ayame a quien había mandado llamar mediante su doncella Hanabi.

-Madre- reverencio Ayame con una delicada sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Cuando su madre la citaba a sus aposento al nivel en que Hanabi le había dicho que estaba de ansiosa, la mayoría de las veces Ayame había descubierto que era por malas noticias, no, no era broma, su madre podía ser muy voluble e irascible con tan solo proponérselo, un defecto que se decía provenía de su difunta abuela la Sultana Sakura y Ayame debía reconocer que por momentos—muy breves debía añadir—daba señales de haber heredado parte de este tempestuoso carácter, pero ahora Hanabi no le había dicho si lo que su madre pensaba comunicarle era positivo o negativo, por lo que Ayame se sentía en poco menos que un limbo. Próxima a cumplir los veinte años, la Sultana Ayame se encontraba en la cúspide de su belleza, enfundada en un femenino e inocente cerúleo claro, levemente blanquecino, de escote corazón cerrado por seis botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre, falda de una capa de seda ribeteada en gasa y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que continuaban lienzos de gasa abiertos a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos; por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda esmeralda azulado, cerrada por sietes botones de oro desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, sin mangas y abierta bajo el vientre, el centro del corpiño, el borde del escote así como la caída y el dobladillo de la falda estaban enmarcados por un elegante y riguroso bordado y encaje de escamas de plata que recreaba flores de cerezo entrelazadas con el emblema de los Uchiha y el resto de la tela tenia estampadas figuras en forma de diamante. Sus largos rizos rubio castaño, más apagados y oscuros que los de su madre, caían suntuosamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarcando su rostro en un vago recogido a la altura de la nuca, resaltando la bella corona de oro sobre su cabeza que recreaba una estructura cual enredadera, con seis pequeños capullos de flores de cerezo floreciendo hechas con diamantes turquesa a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y diamante en forma de lagrima que por poco y pasaban inadvertidos. Mucha de sus primas y tías, a su edad, ya habían contraído matrimonio, más Ayame tenía una fuerte razón por la que ser paciente en pro de un matrimonio que sería decidido por el Sultan, su abuelo.

-Mi hermosa hija- adulo la Sultana si poder evitarlo, alzando una de sus manos y acariciando el rostro y largo cabello castaño dorado de su hija, -mi hija adorada, mi hijita de leche y miel- dedicándole estas palabras a su adorada hija, entrelazo su mano con la de ella guiándola hasta el diván junto a la ventana, sentándose una frente a la otra, sinónimo de que aquello que iba a decirle era importante. -Según recordaras, tu abuela…

-Kami la tenga en su gloria- interrumpió Ayame que en ninguna oportunidad faltaba a recordar a su difunta y muy querida abuela.

-Amen- contesto Shina, asintiendo para sí ante el afecto que su hija le tenía a su difunta madre aun después de su muerte, -llevaba ya un par de años intentando encontrar un matrimonio apropiado para ti- aludió, intentando disimular su excitación y dicha.

-Si, lo sé bien, madre- asintió Ayame, conteniéndose de apretarse las manos ante la posible respuesta que finalmente pudiera recibir, -existían dos candidatos, Denki Kaminarimon e Iwabee Yuino Pasha.

-En efecto- nuevamente una luminosa sonrisa se apropió de los labios de la Sultana Shina que sostuvo encarecidamente las manos de su hija entre las suyas, lo que hizo que Ayame la observase algo confundida, -y luego de un arduo tiempo de reflexión y queriendo cumplir con la voluntad de tu abuela, el Sultan ha decidido que te cases con Iwabee Yuino Pasha- rebeló finalmente, casi brincando en su sitio sin poder evitarlo.

La última vez que Shina recordaba haber estado tan feliz había sido durante el nacimiento de su hija y su hijo, porque no había mayor alegría para una madre—con menos de cuarenta años en su caso—que saber feliz y a salvo a quienes había traído al mundo y por quienes siempre dedicaría su vida, esa era la mayor enseñanza que había adquirido de la vida de su madre, que sus hijos siempre debían y deberían estar por encima de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, incluso por encima de su vida, porque ellos eran y siempre serian el Imperio. Siempre había sido feliz junto a Konohamaru, nunca habían encontrado mayores desavenencias en su camino y no solo lo decía porque ella era una Sultana y el por ende su vasallo, lo decía porque desde el primer día como marido y mujer se había tuteado entre sí, se habían sentido afines y plenos…eso era lo que se sentía con la persona que se estaba destinada a pasar la vida, y Shina anhelaba de todo corazón haber hecho la elección adecuada—al juzgar el comportamiento de su hija—al elegir a aquel Pasha como su futuro yerno y del Imperio. La felicidad se encontraba de mucha maneras en el mundo; en el caso de una niña, algo tan vano como cortar flores o por recibir un juguete nuevo, en el caso de una adolescente recibir cartas de amor o descubrir una nueva historia de ensueño, pero en su caso todo siempre le había resultado reconfortante, nunca había necesitado de algo en particular que la hiciera sentir aún más plena de lo que entonces se sentía, salvo poder casarse con quien se había ganado su corazón desde el primer día. Dos alabados funcionarios del estado eran Denki Kaminarimon y Iwabee Yuino, Ayame desde siempre se había sentido más inclinada a Iwabee, tenían mucho en común y pese a que él fuera mayor—tan solo cinco años menor que su propio padre—eso no había impedido que el tiempo los hubiera hecho—como si de un cuento se tratara—caer en el amor velozmente para acabar por darse cuenta de que, en efecto, querían pasar la vida juntos. La alegría de Ayame fue tal que su primer gesto fue observar a su madre pasmada, con los ojos lo más abiertos de serle posible para que una radiante sonrisa poco a poco fuera tomando partido en su rostro, sin permitirle cuestionarse si algo tan maravilloso realmente podía ser cierto.

-¿Es una broma, madre?- fue lo único que Ayame atino a decir, obnubilada.

-No, su Majestad lo anuncio en la reunión del Consejo de hoy, pero me lo dijo antes para que te anticipara- garantizo Shina, acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

Iwabee Yuino no solo era el yerno que deseaba tener, no solo pertenecía a una familia que por generaciones había servido al Imperio de forma incansable, luchando en numerosas campañas militares desde la época del Sultan Hashirama, también había sido educado por la propia Sultana Sakura, su madre, había aprendido cuál era su deber y siempre se había mostrado como un solicito funcionario del Imperio que nunca había intentado sobrepasar su propio deber a menos que aquello beneficiara al Imperio y lo engrandeciera, algo que a partir de ahora podría hacerse si forma parte de la familia Imperial, como esposo de una de las nietas del Sultan. Con otro nuevo partidario en el consejo real, como Visir, Takara continuaría viéndose limitada sin importar que tan lejos pudiera llegar, puesto que los visires no podían ser depuestos ni degradados—mucho menos ejecutados—de no ser por prueba concluyentes y en cualquier caso, Shina ya tenía una estrategia conque respaldar a sus aliados y amigos para evitarles el cadalso. No solo estaba enamorada de Iwabee, tanto como él lo estaba de ella, enviándole cada mañana-sin falta—una poma escrito en su nombre y pidiéndole que se reunieran en el jardín, obviamente en presencia de su sequito de doncellas para evitar rumores, también lo tenía como aliado y futuro Visir cuando su primo Itachi subiera al trono, porque Kami sabía que eso acabaría pasando sin importar que pocos estuvieran a favor de ello. Desde antes de morir, su abuela le había enseñado que el amor era la fuerza más poderosa del mundo y en su pureza y nobleza representaba todo aquello a lo que se debía aspirar; virtud, benevolencia, bondad, piedad, compasión, humanismo pero más que nada empatía y colaboración. Su madre era la hija del Sultan Sasuke y de la Sultana Sakura, Ayame al ser su hija era miembro del Imperio por derecho de nacimiento y pese a desear casarse por amor, sabía que llegaría muy lejos—incluso más que cualquier Haseki o concubina—si tenía a su lado al hombre adecuado e Iwabee con total certeza era ese hombre. Comprendiendo la emoción de su madre, Ayame la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, chillando de alegría mientras le correspondía, acariciándole afectuosamente la espalda y el cabello en el proceso.

-Gracias, Kami- susurro Ayame contra el hombro de su madre.

Los cuentos de hadas si existían después de todo.

* * *

-¡Atención, la Sultana Izumi!- anuncio Choji Akimichi en la entrada del Harem.

Al igual que el tiempo había comenzado a pasar para todos, también había comenzado a pasar para la Sultana Izumi que a su debido tiempo y como el resto de los miembros del Imperio y su propia familia, había dejado atrás el luto por la muerte de su madre, más de igual modo continuaba llevándola en su memoria, inspirándose encada obra y signo de su vida, intentando emularla lo más posible para hacer sentir a todos y todas que ella aún estaba allí y que todos siempre podrían vivir en paz, sin miedo, porque Takara no triunfaría. Caminando dignamente con sus doncellas tras de sí, con la frente en alto y ese regio temple sobre si, la Sultana Izumi atrapaba todas las miradas de los guardias jenízaros que vigilaban esa área del Palacio en concreto, ataviada en un sencillo pero no menos encantador vestido de seda esmeralda-en honor a su madre—perfectamente calzado y detallado a su esbelta figura, de escote corazón cerrado por tres botones de oro desde el borde del escote a la altura del busto, falda de una sola capa y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas que interinamente se cerraban por tres botones de oro; por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de escote redondo cerrado bajo el busto hasta la altura del vientre por cuatro botones de oro y abierta bajo el vientre, hecha de raso verde jade amarillento, sin mangas, estampada en encaje e hilo de oro que replicaba el emblema de los Uchiha aglutinado ente si para llenar cada espacio disponible. Sus largos rizos castaños se encontraban recogidos en una desordenada coleta caían tras su espalda, adornados por una bella corona de oro en forma de pequeñas torres y espinas entrelazadas con flores de jazmín hechas de esmeraldas y diamantes multicolor a juegos con un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de rombo con una esmeralda en el centro y pequeños diamantes rodeándola. El anuncio de Choji en el Harem hizo que todas la jóvenes se levantaran de inmediato, estableciendo dos líneas paralelas a cada lado del centro del Harem, de entre los presentes la Sultana Masumi que en vano intento contener a su hijo Sasuke que penas tras escuchar el nombre de su tía, salió corriendo en su dirección con su madre intentando detenerlo porque no era apropiado que rompiera con el protocolo tan abruptamente.

-Hijo, no corras- pidió Masumi, intentando darle alcance a su pequeño hijo.

Seguida por sus doncellas, la Sultana Masumi intento alcanzar en vano a su hijo que en cuanto abandono el Harem corrió a los brazos de su hermosa tía, tal vez fuera un garrafal error evadir el protocolo de aquella forma, pero Sasuke era un pequeño niño inocente de recién cumplidos seis años, a él podía perdonársele cometer un error como miembro de la familia Imperial que era y Masumi se convenció de ello ante el recibimiento que la Sultana Izumi le brindo a su hijo. Sencilla como siempre e intentando no resaltar involuntariamente, la Sultana Masumi lucia unas sencillas galas crema de escote redondo con un falso cuello alto de gasa en V, cuyo talle se calzaba perfectamente a su delicada figura bajo el busto, de falda de múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre si para facilitar el movimiento y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se abrían en lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos; por sobre estas galas se encontraba una sobria chaqueta superior celeste grisáceo de aspecto metálico con marcadas hombreras, sin mangas, y cerrada bajo el busto hasta la altura del vientre por cinco botones de diamante. Su larga melena azabache figuraba ondas que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornada por una corona de oro, diamantes y cristales multicolor a juego con un par de pendientes de plata y cristal en forma de lágrima. Reverenciando a la Sultana Izumi de forma silente, Masumi observo el cuadro que su hijo y la Sultana conformaban frente a ella que los contemplo enternecida, Sasuke en ocasiones solía tomarse más libertad que otros niños, era el menor de la familia después de todo, aquel del que menos expectativas se tenían de poder ser Sultan algún día ante su corta edad, por ello en especial es que Izumi quería tanto a su pequeño sobrino, porque él no merecía ser una víctima de las maquinaciones de Takara, le recordaba su hermano Shisui que al haber sido el menor de la familia en muchas ocasiones se había encontrado desprotegido, pero Izumi se juraba a si mismo protegerlo como no había podido hacer con su propio hermano, después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

-Sasuke, mí adorado sobrino- arrullo Izumi, abrazando a su pequeño sobrino, besándole las mejillas, sin dejar de sonreírle ni por un breve instante. -¿Cómo estas hoy?- apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, inclinándose lo suficiente para estar casi a la altura de su sobrino.

-Estoy muy bien, tía- asintió Sasuke que como siempre no decepcionaba con su conducta.

Como su madre en su día Izumi se sentía plena al escuchar las risas en los pasillos, al oír los pasos de pequeños pies sobre la gravilla, la inocencia dispersando las sombras y las pesadillas que generaban la intriga, la persecución y el dolor, por ello intentaba pasar la mayor cantidad del tiempo—que podía—junto a sus sobrinos Hashirama y Sasuke que ahora le sonreía con la inocencia brillando en sus ojos. Gracias a Kami la ley del fratricidio había desaparecido para siempre y esta vez con seguridad, así sus sobrinos no intentarían matarse entre sí, no permitirían que el odio se instalara en sus vidas. Kami había sido testigo de cómo todos su hermanos habían sido muriendo uno a uno; Itachi y Baru a quienes casi no recordaba, Kagami, Rai, Daisuke…y Shisui. Su padre había errado a tal grado que solo Kami podía perdonarlo, peo si algo había de considerar magnánimo de él es que jamás había permitido que sus hijos se enemistaran, nunca había permitido que su familia se dividiera por riñas o ambiciones, por ello la muerte de cada uno de ellos había resultado tan dolorosa, por lo unidos que siempre habían sido, quizás si no hubiera empleado la crueldad del modo en que lo había hecho todo habría sido diferente, todos podrían haber vivido en paz, pero no podía pensar en " _que hubiera pasado si…_ "no existía tal posibilidad. En el ajedrez, el rey era una de las piezas más débiles ante su mínimo movimiento…si no tenía a una pieza cerca que lo protegiera, no era diferente en lo absoluto de un burdo peón, lo mismo ocurría con un Sultan, si estaba solo su fin era próximo e inminente, esa era la estrategia para lograr el jaque mate, la misma estrategia a emplear para sacar Itachi del tono, Takara podía ser Madre Sultana, sucedería de todas formas sin importar cuanto se empeñasen en evitarlo, pero lo importante a hacer ahora era planear como deponerlo, apartarlo permanentemente del trono y hacer que Hashirama y si algo le sucedía, entonces Sasuke, el hijo menor de su difunto hermano y Masumi llevaría el peso del Imperio sobre sus hombros se sentaría en el trono, sonaba frió pensar así más era necesario…el Imperio siempre debía estar por encima de cualquiera de ellos.

-Parece que Sasuke está cansándote, Masumi- bromeo Izumi, acariciando la mejilla de su sobrino mientras se erguía para centrar su atención en la madre del príncipe.

-Es un dulce cansancio, Sultana, no puedo quejarme- sonrió Masumi, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo, su mayor alegría, amor y tesoro en la vida.

-De todas maneras, ¿De que podrías quejarte?- inquirió Izumi con fingida curiosidad, con algo de cinismo en su voz, más no contra ella sino contra Takara. -Ya te has encontrado con lo que debería ser tu destino, si sigues así Takara seguirá abusando de ti- Masumi aparto ligera y bochornosamente la mirada, sintiéndose poca cosa al no defenderse, hasta la fecha, de las agresiones de Takara, por no responderle como quizás debería hacer. -Permíteme darte un consejo, eres una Sultana, madre de un Príncipe, lucha como mereces hacerlo. Ponte firme- intentando no amedrentar o preocupar a su pequeño sobrino, Izumi emitió estas palabras en un susurro, clavando su penetrante mirada esmeralda en los ojos de Masumi.

La realidad era obvia, cada vez que Takara aprecia, o Masumi bajaba la cabeza o se marchaba en silencio, ni siquiera podía intentar caminar con la cabeza erguida, siempre había tenido que hacerse a un lado, porque de no ser así Takara la aplastaría con facilidad. La sonrisa hubo desaparecido por completo del rostro de Masumi al profundizar en las palabras de la Sultana, pero…¿Qué podía hacer? Takara había cultivado su influencia desde antes, había ganado aliados políticos de entre aquellos mismos que eran o habían sido—entonces—leales a la Sultana Sakura, traicionándola para unirse al bando e la Takara que ofrecía aún más gloria como una joven promesa. No había porque negar que Takara amaba a su dos hijos, Itachi y Seramu eran las dos únicas luces en su vida, pero si ellos ocupaban el primer lugar en su vida, lo primero en que pensaba cada mañana y cada noche…el poder y su propia ambición ocupaban el segundo lugar y casi se superponían al lugar que ocupaban sus dos hijos, esto es lo que la hacía ser tan conspirativa, parecer tan vil como una serpiente. Por este detalle en particular es que Masumi—al igual que su querida amiga, casi hermana, Seina—no intentaba atacar a Takara, como madre que ella misma era no podía evitar empatizar y pensar en todo lo que ella misma haría en pro de intenta proteger a su propio hijo hasta el cansancio y aun en las últimas consecuencias de ser posible. La intención de Izumi al decir esto no era sembrar la discordia para desatar una guerra civil dentro del Palacio, lo hacía más bien animar a Masumi y viendo esta chispa de comprensión en su mirada en medio de las reiteradas dudas que parecían rondar su mente, Izumi se sintió lo bastante satisfecha consigo misma y con el resultado como para—inclinando la cabeza a modo de despedida—marcharse junto a su séquito de doncellas, siendo reverenciada por su pequeño sobrino y por Masumi que continuo meditando en sus palabras aun tras su partida.

-Sultana- murmuro Masumi al aire en un casi inaudible suspiro.

Aquello era la verdad, desde el primer día en que había sido favorita del Príncipe Shisui y luego Sultana por el nacimiento de su pequeño Sasuke, Takara la había humillado en cada oportunidad, enviándole indirectas sobre el peligro que su hijo podía correr si no era precavida y sobre que no debía significarle una amenaza para sus ambiciones, pero sintiendo las palabras de la Sultana Izumi resonar contra su cráneo, Masumi sintió que todo eso debía llegar a su fin. Pelearía contra Takara, no volvería a bajar la cabeza ante ella, nunca más.

* * *

Sentado en su despacho, frente a su escritorio, Iwabee reviso y redacto afanosamente los documentos a entregar en la próxima reunión del consejo, sin inmutarse en cuanto sintió una serie de golpes replicando contra las puertas que en el exterior eran resguardadas por dos guardias jenízaros.

-Adelante- permitió Iwabee sin levantar la cabeza del todo, más el silencio que precedió al eco de las puertas tras cerrarse lo llevo a alzar la vista encontrándose con la Sultana Ayame que sonreía radiantemente. -Sultana- de forma atropellada se levantó de su escritorio, rodeándolo y acortando tan pronto como pudo la distancia entre él y la hermosa Sultana.

Historias de amor había muchas en el mundo y todas comenzaban más o menos igual, se trataba de una atracción que no podía contenerse, en ocasiones solo era física, se basaba en el deseo y satisfacción propia por encima de todos…mientras que en otros casos se trataba de dos almas que caían en el sentimiento más honesto que podía existir y que se basaba en buscar la felicidad del otro antes que la propia. Si, Iwabee y ella estaban enamorados, les había tomado poco tiempo darse cuenta de ello más por estética y la debida precaución de no mostrar predilección sin la autorización del Sultan es que ambos le habían pedido a Denki Kaminarimon Pasha que mantuviera la pantalla de que el cortejo mutuo habría de continuar efectuándose, más la resolución de Ayame había estado clara desde hace ya mucho tiempo. A espaldas de su madre y de cualquier otra persona, guardando un secretismo tal que inclusive a ella le había sorprendido, se había reunido con Iwabee en secreto, se habían hecho promesas filiales el uno al otro y—en caso de que alguien pensase separarlos si se descubría lo que sentían, se habían casado en secreto sin otros testigos que sus doncellas y do escoltas jenízaros. Si algo había aprendido Ayame de su difunta abuela era que el amor debía estar por encima de todo y que por él se merecía arriesgar hasta aquello que no se tenía, pero solo si había certeza, si era correspondido y en su casi así era, por lo que ahora saber que ya no tendrían por qué ocultarse los llevaba de la dicha más grande a imaginar. Apenas estuvieron uno frente al otro, dieron rienda suelta a ese deseo que latía en ellos, casi devorando mutuamente los labios del otro, aferrándose a la ropa que traían puesta para recordar que existían límites infranqueables hasta que oficialmente no estuvieran casados. El modo en que se sentían era como el hambre tras un infinito tiempo de ayuno, o andar por un desierto y encontrar un oasis, ambos observándose fijamente, casi riendo como infantes que ocultaban un secreto y de hecho ellos habían conseguido ocultar el suyo eficazmente pues hasta la fecha ni el Sultan se había enterado de su romance secreto.

-Pensé que este día no llegaría jamás- suspiro Ayame, jugando distraídamente con la tela del Kaftan de él, recorriendo su rostro con sus ojos, incapaz de dejar de sonreír ni por un segundo.

-Yo también, tenía muy pocas esperanzas- Iwabee alzo una de sus manos, acariciándole cadenciosamente la mejilla, -pero seremos marido y mujer muy pronto- sonrió con la dicha propia de un infante, aun algo incrédulo de que aquello no fuera sino una realidad.

Pocos matrimonios en la historia del Imperio, salvo los de los Sultanes, se efectuaban por amor, algunos acababan en desastrosas consecuencias porque ciertos funcionarios del estado, lo que llevaba a revueltas en que miembros del ejército o el pueblo mismo pedían la vida de ese hombre dejando viuda a alguna desdichada Sultana como lo había sido la Sultana Ayumi, la hermana menor del Sultan Hashirama. Por ello y en base a la experiencia histórica, Ayame había tenido mucho cuidado sobre el camino que trazaba, tanto para sí misma como para Iwabee, pero afortunadamente y gracias a la voluntad de Kami el pueblo estaba del lado de ambos, una de las virtudes de que—de diferentes maneras—estuvieran asociados positivamente a la Sultana Sakura y ello de inmediato les garantizaba el afecto aprobación del pueblo en todo cuanto hicieran en tanto fuera para mejor. Los matrimonios dentro del Imperio siempre tenían una sola función, fortalecer la influencia de una Sultana y sembrar alianzas, aquel era el fin de cualquier alianza generalizadamente hablando, todas las hijas y nieta de los Sultanes habían entendido este propósito desde su más tierna edad porque se les había hecho entender que llevaban la sangre noble de la dinastía Uchiha en las venas, más en ocasiones había algo de felicidad a obtener en el camino, no solo por encontrar " _cariño_ " o " _gusto_ " con el pasar de los años, sino amor sincero, aquel que generaba mariposas en el estómago y alegría con ver a la otra persona, sonreír al estar juntos y querer compartirlo todo, tener hijos y permanecer unidos sin importar que hubieran obstáculos en el camino. Ayame sabía que su caso se unía el deber político de una Sultana con el amor que ella e Iwabee compartían, encontrar el equilibrio entre lealtad y devoción mutua sería fácil y con el tiempo podrían lidiar con lo que fuera, más por ahora lo único que merecían y debían tener en cuenta era que él sería ascendido a Visir en cuanto se casara con ella, lo que significaba que tendría un lugar estable que ni siquiera el Sultan podría quitarle, y la segunda era que así poco a poco desbaratarían el Sultanato de Takara.

-Pero esto no se trata solo de nosotros, Iwabee, y lo sabes- aclaro Ayame sin dejar de lucir tan enamorada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro hubo sido remplazada con por iré de nobleza digna de aquello que era; una Sultana, -esta boda es solo el primer paso, obtendrás tu bien merecido lugar como Visir del Consejo, entonces continuara la ruina de Takara- una sonrisa ladina se apropió de sus labios, al imaginar ese día tan glorioso.

Su propia felicidad iniciaría la derrota de Takara, sería la punta de un alfiler pero que iría destruyendo poco a poco su corazón hasta hacerla rogar por clemencia.

* * *

Luego de haber hablado con Iwabee Yuino y Denki Kaminarimon Pasha, Sarada había paseado por cada rincón del Palacio, velando porque las rosas que su madre había plantado por años crecieran con seguridad y belleza y así era, tenía un ánimo demasiado excelso como para que fuera apagado, desde que Casandra le había vaticinado que Hashirama seria Sultan, sabiendo a salvo el futuro podía respirar tranquila porque aquello no cambiaría, Kami tenía previsto que sucediera y así seria. Pero como siempre, la alegría no podía durar y eso Sarada lo supo al ver a Takara en el otro extremo del jardín, acompañada por sus séquitos, su sola presencia conseguía arruinar su día, solo que la Uchiha no planeaba darle el gusto, por lo que mantuvo la serenidad en sus facciones. La pelinaranja portaba un halagador vestido de seda azul, su favorito por excelencia; de mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, de escote cuadrado y ribeteado en encaje decorado con diamantes en el contorno de escote, en los hombros, los lados del corpiño cuyo centro estaba hecho de seda celeste grisáceo así como la falda que se dividía en dos, una capa inferior—color celeste—y una superior cuyos bordes, dobladillo y contorno estaban ribeteados en el mismo halagador encaje y cuya tela estaba bordada en hilo color zafiro que creaba un impresionante contraste a la luz, con una especie de cola o estola que se formaba en la espalda y que oscilaba tras ella; sobre su vestido se hallaba una capa de seda azul claro, con hombreras de tafetán ribeteado en encaje celeste con incrustaciones de diamante y que cubría parcialmente su vestido. Su largo cabello naranja se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca resaltando un par de pequeños pendientes de cuna de diamante en forma de ovalo con un zafiro homólogo en su centro, alrededor de su cuello se hallaba un bella guirnalda de plata en forma de espinas con dijes de cuna de diamante en forma de ovalo y uno central de mayor tamaño hecho de diamante y zafiros que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha, y sobre su cabello una hermosa corona de plata recubierta por diamantes, ónix, zafiros y topacios creaban una estructura en ascensión que emulaba capullos de rosa y diminutas flores de jazmín que sostenía un largo velo azul claro que caía tras su espalda. Fingiendo cordialidad, Takara se detuvo frente la Sultana Sarada, bajando la cabeza como si le guardara lealtad, más no lo hacia en lo absoluto.

-Sultana Sarada- reverencio Takara debidamente.

-Takara- saludo Sarada, con una sonrisa cínica, viéndola como una leona a una hiena, -me sorprende que te desplaces con tanta libertad- admitió intentando no parecer tan divertida al tener información que Takara no.

-¿Espera que yo sea la primera en atacar o quiere que me quede sentada sin hacer nada?- más bien afirmo la ucraniana, cual pregunta capciosa ya que no pensaba hacer eso.

-No te preocupes, yo no espero nada de ti- desdeño la Uchiha con inevitable divertimento, -de hecho…y si yo fuera tú, buscaría un refugio donde guarecerme en lugar de pasear despreocupadamente- sugirió cual medida preventiva en caso de que la necesitase.

-Le sugiero lo mismo, Sultana- recomendó igualmente Takara, nada divertida por el tono que estaba empleando con ella, como si fuera una insignificante cucaracha, -está jugando un juego muy peligroso, en lugar de intentar vencer, debería ocultarse y esperar conclusiones- no podía ser más directa o agresiva con un miembro de la familia Imperial, si lo hacia corría el riesgo de extralimitarse y acabar pagando las consecuencias antes de tiempo.

No quería sonar más arrogante de lo necesario, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Muchos podrían intentar sesgar la realidad pero Takara la veía, el Sultan Sasuke no era el mismo desde la muerte de la Sultana Takara, resultaba por demás evidente que la vida misma en si ya no tenía sentido para él, ¿Qué acontecimiento habría de suceder más pronto que tarde? Su muerte, por supuesto y con ello Itachi ascendería al trono al ser no solo el príncipe heredero sino también el príncipe con mayor edad de entre quienes eran sucesores elegibles y que contaba con una madre poderosa que lo protegiera y guiara sus pasos, entonces nadie podría desafiarla ni insultarla sin perder la vida a cambio. Takara aun recordaba sin falta como había tenido que ascender poco a pocos en los estratos sociales para llegar a donde hoy estaba, sus mayores tesoros eran sus pequeños Itachi y Seramu y por ellos querían el poder y la gloria del Sultanato, quería que estuvieran lo más a salvo que fuera posible, claro que guardaba ambiciones para sí y su entorno, pero…¿Quién no las tenía? No estaba haciendo en lo absoluto nada de lo que otra madre no fuera capaz en su lugar. Era irónico como las persona cometían errores una y otra vez, como su propia avaricia, soberbia y orgullo los hacia presas fáciles de la derrota, Sarada podía ser una Sultana por derecho de nacimiento, pero nunca había dejado que su orgullo la segara, nunca había permitido que la soberbia guiara su vida ni que la avaricia o ambición la corrompieran, de su madre había aprendido que nunca se debía olvidar quien era y de donde veía, nunca podía ni debía traicionarse a sí misma porque si lo hacía se quedaría sola, todos la abandonarían al ver el camino que seguía; el de la soledad, las sombras y el odio. Habiendo conocido a Takara por años, Sarada la había considerado como alguien por demás inteligente, por largo tiempo a decir verdad, pero esta inteligencia era opacada por su propia ambición que le nublaba el juicio…Takara podía amenazarla hasta el cansancio si así lo quería, a Sarada le daba igual lo que hiciera, pero una cosa estaba claro y es que no conseguiría derrotarla con nada, no había conseguido derrotar a su madre y tampoco lo haría con ella, por lo que era mejor que la ucraniana se diera por vencida antes de perder la guerra, siendo humillada y avergonzada a ojos del Imperio entero, eso seria más…degradante.

-Al igual que en el caso de mi difunta madre, la Sultana Sakura, no está en mi naturaleza esconderme ni bajar la cabeza, lo que sea que suceda, lo voy a observar- aclaro Sarada en caso de que Takara olvidara con quien estaba tratando. -Hay una noticia que quería darte, su majestad y yo decidimos que la Sultana Ayame contraiga matrimonio con Iwabee Yuino Pasha, en un mes cuando mucho- con plena satisfacción vio la sorpresa apropiarse de los rasgos de Takara ante su noticia. -Admite que me subestimaste, como es tu costumbre tu arrogancia te ciega e impide ver lo que sucede justo frente a tus ojos- era tan divertido saber que al final ella vencería y Takara seria derrotada, era satisfactorio tener la victoria en las manos.

Iba un paso delante de Takara en cada cosa que hiciera, no solo porque se pareciera tanto a su difunta madre, sino también porque tenía experiencia de cientos de batallas pasadas, Takara podía presumir de experiencia pero sus vivencias eran casi nulas comparadas con aquellas que Sarada tenía y de las que contrariamente no presumía en lo absoluto, ni tenia porque puesto que solo tenía dolorosos recuerdos de ellas. Había accedido al pedido de su hermana Shina y solicitado a su padre que aprobase y anunciase el compromiso e inminente boda entre Iwabee Yuino Pasha y su sobrina la Sultana Ayame, poco funcionarios eran tan leales y solícitos como Iwabee, por lo que Sara consideraba sobradamente que merecía más que nadie tener el insuperable privilegio de tener por esposa a una Sultana, Ayame e Iwabee estaban enamorados, lo que harían aún más afín y fuerte su unión, y de paso ella tendría al mejor aliado de su lado cuando Itachi ascendiera al trono e iniciaría la guerra para deponerlo y sustituirlo por Hashirama. No podía negarlo estaba sorprendida a más no poder aunque no lo evidenciara del todo por su propio orgullo y dignidad, sorprendida y a la vez decepcionada con Hayate y Deidara que no le habían informado en lo absoluto la resolución que el Sultan había tomado con respecto a al Sultana Ayame, hubiera deseado tener el tiempo suficiente para encargarse de su matrimonio personalmente y casarla con un funcionario leal a ella…pero por lo visto al determinación de la Sultana Sarada era muy seria, o por lo menos lo bastante para haberle dado el primer golpe guerrillero co tal de demostrar que podía desplazarla, pero no le permitiría asestarle otro golpe así. La edad mínima con la que una Sultana debía contraer matrimonio era a los catorce años, porque de hacerlo a una menor edad existía la posibilidad de que el embarazo que tuviera fuer de alto riesgo o que la dejase estéril con motivo de su juventud, eso le dejaba el camino libre para orquestar el matrimonio de la Sultana Hanan, aquella niña arrogante que con tan solo trece años pronto estaría bajo su jurisdicción y entonces cobraría venganza de todas estas afrentas que la Sultana Sarada le estaba haciendo y de su ira nadie, absolutamente nadie quedaría libre.

-Se lo advierto, Sultana, no siga con lo que está haciendo, ¿acaso olvida que tiene una hermana menor?- recordó Takara a modo de amenaza, recobrando la compostura. -Cuando mi Itachi sea Sultan, la Sultana Hanan pagara todas estas maquinaciones que tanto se empeña en hacer- amenazo sin titubeo alguno, porque el futuro acabaría estando en sus manos más pronto que tarde Kami mediante.

-Mi hermana menor ciertamente heredo la angelical belleza de mi difunta madre, más al igual que mi padre, Hanan ha estado viviendo entre el fuego desde hace ya mucho tiempo- respondió Sarada, no temiendo en lo absoluto por su hermana menor que podría sacar lo mejor de todo sin importar que la casaran con el mismísimo diablo, porque Hanan podía ser tanto un ángel como la madre de los demonios, justo como su difunta madre. -Haz lo que quieras, serás tú quien pierda al final- sentencio con colérica frialdad.

Sin desaparecer la triunfal expresión de su rostro, Sarada a propósito colisiono su hombro con el de Takara al pasar por su lado, desestabilizándola como si nada, únicamente con el propósito de humillarla. Manteniéndose firme y con la frente en alto, Takara permaneció impávida como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, más ofendida por la agresión de la Sultana Sarada que en nada cambiaba sus planes; desde antes dela muerte de la Sultana Sakura había sido paciente, pero al ver que el Sultan menospreciaba a su Itachi, había comenzado a hacer algo tan drástico a espaldas de todos, que derrocaría no solo el orgullo del Sultan y las Sultanas, sino que habría el camino para su propio Sultanato y muy pronto.

Dejaría su nombre gravado a fuego en la historia sin importar lo que aquello costara.

* * *

 _Un mes después…_

Las bodas Imperiales no solo eran celebraciones que debían crear un ambiente de dicha y paz, también representaban la gloria del Imperio y la dinastía, el ideal era transmitir la idea de que todo estaba bien y que el oro y el poder abundaban en demasía, no solo se trataba de hacer feliz al pueblo al repartir monedas de oro y comida, o al hacer que fuego artificiales iluminasen el cielo nocturno, se trataba de un modo de hacer que todos fueran felices, más había quienes no habían sido invitados a la celebración, más especialmente Takara, Seina y Masumi se había retirado hacía ya una hora para dormir a sus pequeños hijos, por lo demás fielmente podía afirmarse que el Imperio entero estaba de fiesta por primera vez desde la muerte de la Sultana Sakura. Habitualmente el lugar de festividades era el Harem, pero con tal de evitar miradas y presencias indiscretas que pudieran colarse—alias Takara—es que Sarada había cambiado e lugar la festividad, hacia los aposentos de la Madre Sultana, aquellos que habían pertenecido a su madre en vida pero que actualmente no tenían quien los habitara. Su padre le había dado su total permiso ya que, como administradora del Harem que era, confiaba en que todo cuanto Sarada hiciera habría de ser para mejor y nadie dudaba de ello. Las odaliscas más talentosas del Harem servían de entretenimiento para las Sultanas presentes al igual que la música tocada por las concubinas, el aroma dulces perfumes y pasteles ceremoniales de boda hacia que todo aquel paradigma pareciera sacado de poco menos que un cuento de hadas, solo que el real por momentos parecía más una pesadilla que un sueño, si se analizaba bien. Con una luminosa sonrisa adorando sus labios, la Sultana Ayame asistía plenamente satisfecha a la celebración de su boda, en tan solo unos momentos habría de partir a su nuevo Palacio, abandonaría este hogar de oro, mármol, llanto y sangre que la había visto crecer por tantos años, más siempre continuaría residiendo allí o por lo menos lo haría una parte de su alma.

Se suponía que en una boda, quien verdaderamente acaparara las miradas debía ser la novia, ese era el propósito con el que su ajuar era meticulosamente hecho en seda costosas, encajes enviados desde la otra punta del mundo y joyas envidiables, más esta vez quien acaparaba inconscientemente las miradas era al Sultana Sarada, centrada en el diván central junto a la ventana como directora del Harem que era; para la ocasión había elegido llevar uno de los antiguos y más encantadores ajuares que su madre le había obsequiado y que le había pertenecido cuando Sarada recordaba haber sido solo una niña y llevándolo ahora…era como si su madre estuviera consigo. Se encontraba ataviada en un espléndido vestido de seda y satín esmeralda azulado que enmarcaba cadenciosamente su figura; de escote alto y cuadrado que en el borde y los costados estaba bordado en pasamanería crema brillante que también dividía la falda desde los costados del corpiño hasta el suelo y generaba el dobladillo; la capa superior, bordada en hilo cobrizo, emulaba hojas de otoño en encaje e hilo cobrizo que brillaba contra la luz. La misma pasamanería formaba unas muñequeras cortas aunque tremendamente elaboradas, recubiertas con pequeños diamantes al igual que el escote y la división en la falda y corpiño. Las mangas internas eran lisas y ceñidas al brazo mientras que las superiores eran holgadas y abiertas cinco centímetros bajo la altura de los hombros para exponer las mangas inferiores. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos, adornado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura ascendente que en su cima representaba lilas y orquídeas con diamantes engarzados que brillaban contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lágrima. Tan encantador y sonriendo con ese aire angelical, les recordaba a todo a la Sultana Sakura, si, podían haber notorias características físicas—el color de los ojos y el cabello, y otros rasgos minimalistas—que las hacían diferentes, pero igual de hermosas a la vez.

Igualmente radiante y sentada a la diestra de su hermana, en el diván contiguo se encontraba la Sultana Mikoto que poco se había manifestado tras la muerte de su madre, porque se había sentido particularmente afectada por su muerte, Mikoto se había forjado como Sultana siguiendo todo cuanto había visto en su madre, su forma de vestir, su forma de caminar, de hablar, de inmiscuirse en política y tratar a los demás…y hora que no la tenía a su lado se sentía perdida. Portaba un sencillo vestido burdeo claro de recatado escote alto y redondo perfectamente calzado a su figura pero si resultaba excesivo, continuaba una falda de seda una sola capa levemente ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad y mangas ceñidas a las muñecas, cerradas al interior por dos botones de oro; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una espectacular chaqueta de raso rubí de mangas abiertas cinco centímetros bajo los hombros y de mangas holgadas para exponer las del vestido inferior, de cuello alto que permanecía abierto para generar un profundo escote en V cerrado cinco centímetros por sobre la altura del vientre—por obra de un cinturón de oro con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante—y abierta bajo el vientre como si de una falda superior se tratara, gran parte de la tela—en su mayoría los lados y el centro del corpiño, el cuello, el centro de la falda, le dobladillo y puntos específicos de la tela—estaban estampados en encaje dorado recubierto por diminutos diamantes y cristales en figuras que replicaban el emblema de los Uchiha, especialmente dispersos en la espalda y la parte inferior de la falda y más aglutinados entre sí en el frente. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca resaltando el largo de su cuello adornado por una guirnalda de oro ribeteada en diamantes con siete cunas en forma del emblema de los Uchiha con un rubí en el centro y de los que pendía un cristal en forma de lagrima, y sobre su cabeza una bellísima corona de oro en forma de capullos de rosa y jazmines ribeteada en diamantes ámbar en una estructura colosal y a juego con un par de pequeños pendientes de cuna de oro y diamante en forma de lagrima con un rubí homólogo en su centro. Había preocupado inclusive a Kakashi que había estado dispuesto a abandonar sus obligaciones y pasar tiempo con ella, pero Mikoto se había negado y ahora finalmente ella misma recordaba su lugar y lo que debía hacer.

Las festividades siempre eran motivo de gozo para todos, no solo para tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de aquello que muchos consideraban como dichoso y del recogimiento, Ayame había sido inmensamente feliz hasta este día, Shina había dado todo de si—como su propia madre en su momento—para que el dolor no alcanzase a su hija, que aprendiera de las experiencia indudablemente pero sin llegar a grabarse recuerdos negativos que resultasen heridas supurantes en el futuro, más ahora debía confiar en que su hija podría librar sus batallas sola. Sentada a la izquierda de su hermana Sarada, en el diván contiguo Shina lucia seria y digna en un sobrio vestido de raso negro, no con motivo del luto sino en pro de no opacar a su hija que lucía tan magnánima y hermosa ese día, como un ángel encarnado; el vestido era un conservador escote en V, alto pero sin parecer restrictivo, ceñido a las curvas más apropiadas de su figura, con mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas y falda de una sola capa ligeramente ribeteada en gasa para mayor comodidad. Por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de seda azul brillante hasta la altura de los muslos, bordada en encaje ónix engarzado con diamantes, de marcadas hombreras en punta, sin mangas, de escote en V que se cerraba casi a la altura del busto y que se abría en A, cinco centímetros bajo la altura del vientre. Sus largos rizos rubio castaño se encontraban prolijamente recogidos tras su nuca, engrandeciendo la bella corona de plata, ónix, zafiros y topacios que conformaba una estructura ascendente que emulaba flores de cerezo, lágrimas y capullos de rosa a juego con un par de pequeños pendientes de plata, ónix y zafiro en forma de flor de cerezo. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladina a Sarada, Shina se levantó del diván sobre el cual se había encontrado, alzando su manos derecha y haciendo que de inmediato la música y la danza se detuviera, no quería despedir a su hija, más era necesario.

Levantándose con cuidado del diván bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, Ayame mantuvo las manos cruzadas a la altura de su vientre, intentando parecer ni tan nerviosa ni ansiosa a como realmente estaba, sabía que en parte era terriblemente negativo de su parte anhelar su independencia, anhelar vivir en su propio palacio junto a su futuro esposo, más ya casi tenia veinte años, los cumpliría en un par de semanas, era seis años mayor que su madre al momento de contraer matrimonio y finalmente quería su propia libertad. Las cosas, en cierto contento, no iban a cambiar, solo porque viviera en su propio palacio y formase su propia vida, eso no significaba en lo absoluto que fuera a distanciarse de sus primas, primos o tías, ni mucho menos de sus padres y su abuelo, le había dolido perder a su abuela más la muerte natural no podía evitarse, todos iban en esa dirección, algunos antes otros después; su difunta abuela le había dicho una vez , que la mejor manera de vivir era ver cada día como el primer y el ultimo y no dejar de sonreír y tener buena cara aunque las tinieblas se cernieran sobre la tierra, y siempre ponía en práctica este consejo. Mientras acortaba la distancia entre ella y su hija, Shina pensó en todo lo bueno y malo que habían compartido juntas a lo largo de esa existencia llamada vida; solo había tenido quince años cuando la había cargado en sus brazos como una bebé por primera vez, entonces había ignorado cualquier dolor por medio del que la había traído al mundo, siempre habían sido inseparables a lo largo de los años y sabía que siempre seria así sin importar cuanto pasara, más era difícil para toda madre separarse de su hija, su pequeña niñita de ojos dulces, su pequeña niñita de belleza angelical y carácter bondadoso a quien le beso la frente, estrechándola en sus brazos por un instante, antes de separarse, viéndola a los ojos con infinito amor. Kami…cuanto la extrañaría, pero debía confiar en que estaría bien por su cuenta, había elegido al mejor hombre para ella y Kami mediante ambos tendrían reservados un futuro tan feliz como el que ella y Konohamaru tenían.

-Mi hermosa hija, te doy mi bendición- sonrió Shina, acunando por un breve instante el rostro de su hija, ya no era su niña o por lo menos no del todo, ahora era una mujer, una Sultana.

-Gracias, madre- Ayame le sonrió enternecida a su madre, temerosa por comenzar una vida por su cuenta.

Si bien la emocionaba vivir su propia vida, temía estar lejos de su madre, más sabía que solo físicamente estarían separadas, en su corazón nunca se separarían...pero observándola con tanto amor no solo se encontraba su madre, también estaban su tías Mikoto, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan que atestiguaban su partida. Como en tantas oportunidades anteriores, su tía Izumi lucia soberbia sin importar que aquella no fuera su intención, un sencillo vestido de seda azul zafiro cubría su figura, ajustado a su curvilínea figura pero no tanto como el vestido de su hermana Mikoto, pareciendo más bien holgado y por ende dándole un aspecto más acorde con la adulta que era y no una niña, el escote era alto y en forma de corazón apenas dando lugar a la imaginación, cerrado por seis botones de diamante desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, falda de raso celeste con una falda superior de igual tono del vestido, mangas ceñidas hasta los codos que continuaban en lienzos de gasa azul claro que se abrían a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos. Por sobre le vestido se encontraba una elegante chaqueta de gasa turquesa brillante ribetead en encaje cerúleo engarzado con diamantes que replicaba flores de cerezo dispersas sobre la tela pero especialmente aglutinada en los bordes, el centro y el dobladillo, de escote en V cerrado bajo el busto y abierto bajo el vientre y sin mangas. Su largo cabello castaño estaba elegantemente recogido en una coleta que caía tras su espalda y de cuyo peinado escapaban un par de rebeldes rizos que enmarcaban su rostro y un alto tocado de oro en forma ascendente que replicaba flores de cerezo y jazmín entrelazadas entre sí, hechas con diminutos cristales, diamantes y escamas de oro y plata engarzadas, con un diminuto par de pendientes en forma de flor de jazmín a imagen del dije que sostenía la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. Había visto a esa pequeña niña por años, primer sin especial vinculación, pero ahora…la veía con el mismo orgullo como si fuera una más de sus hijas, eso significaba ser una familia; sentir amor por la otra persona y no solo por la sangre.

Por otro lado y de pie junto a su tía Izumi se encontraba su tía Hanan a quien había visto más como a una amiga que como a una tía por la diferencia de edades, pero ahora apreciaba más que nunca su relación, porque todos formaban parte del mismo emblema, la misma dinastía y el mismo Sultanato, todos eran uno solo. Un inocente vestido rosa violáceo de chiffon cubría la inocencia figura de la Sultana Hanan, de alto escote corazón que no daba lugar alguno a la imaginación, pero debidamente ceñido en los lugares adecuados para al fiel testimonio de como su figura comenzaba a volverse más femenina cuanto más crecía, con mangas traslucidas, holgadas y semi acampanadas hasta la altura de las muñecas y falda de múltiples capas ribeteada entre sí de forma tanto elegante como cómoda; por sobre le vestido se hallaba una corta chaqueta de seda hasta los muslos, sin mangas, de profundo escote redondo cerrado bajo el busto y abierto en A bajo el vientre, el borde de escote, el centro del corpiño que formaban dos líneas verticales unidas y un falso cinturón que rodeaba sus caderas estaban detallados en encaje y escamas de plata con diamantes engarzados para crear diminutas flores de cerezo en un detalle tanto inocente como encantador. Sus largos rizos rosados, heredados de su madre, caían cadenciosamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espada, adornados por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo decorada con pequeños diamantes color rosa a juego con unos largos pendientes de oro en forma de flor de cerezo a imagen del dije de la cadena alrededor de su cuello, regalo de su difunta madre. Su madre le había dicho que a menudo se sentiría sola y muy incomprendida, pero Hanan hasta la fecha no se había sentido así y se lo trasmitido a su sobria mientras le sonreía radiantemente, alegre porque una de las dos tuviera un futuro seguro pues contraria a su sobrina, ella aun debería esperar un par de años antes de vivir su propia vida y en cierto eso le disgustaba y asustaba porque temía no poder ser feliz como sus padres si lo habían sido.

-¡Atención, su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!

Este anuncio de parte del Hasoda Basi Suigetsu, desde el exterior, justo antes de que se abrieran las puertas, hubo resultado sorpresivo en demasía, para todos; si bien el Sultan poco a poco había vuelto a tomar partido en asuntos políticos y unos muy breves actos públicos, pedirle asistir a una festividad era algo que nadie—salvo Sarada—había pensado en pedirle, y si Sarada lo había hecho había sido en una única ocasión, días atrás, creyendo que así podría animarlo, más en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que él aceptaría, pero la hacía enormemente feliz verlo allí y que hubiera aceptado su petición. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a lucir tan soberbio y gallardo como seguía siendo, como si el tiempo no hubiera hecho macula alguna en él, pero igualmente ataviado en enlutados usares de seda negra—por sobre la usual túnica de seda color negro, de cuello alto y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas—que conformaban un elegante Kaftan ceñido a su cuerpo por un fajín de terciopelo negro, con los laterales del pecho, las mangas holgadas—abierta por sobre la altura de los codos—y la caída de la tela al igual que la espalda estampados en hilo de oro que replicaba el ceremonial emblema de los Uchiha, el centro del pecho estaba decorado por tres cadenas de oro en horizontal que iniciaban en la mitad del pecho y terminaban a la altura del abdomen, fijos a la tela por dos botones de oro en los extremos y uno en el centro y finalmente y grueso margen de raso que dividía la altura de los hombros hasta el cuello alto que se cerraba por tres botones de oro con un diamante en el centro, la elegante caída del Kaftan poco conseguía disimular los pantalones de seda bajo este y las botas de cuero a juego. Verdaderamente por primera vez y en mucho tiempo parecía como si todo siguiera siendo igual…salvo su mirada, sus ojos continuaba tan vacíos como el primer día, ahí había algo que no había cambiado, su presencia física estaba allí más no su corazón o por lo menos no la parte más importante de él, más si estaba allí era únicamente porque Sarada se lo había pedido.

-Abuelo- reverencio Ayame respetuosamente al saberse por ahora, el centro de atención del Sultan, haciéndola sentir honrada por abandonar su propia melancolía para despedirla.

-Ayame, ha llegado el momento- el Uchiha afectuosamente situó sus manos sobre los hombro de su nieta que le dirigió la más luminosa de las sonrisas, incapaz de controlar la alegría que brotaba desde el fondo de su alma. -Espero que no hayas sido injustamente infeliz en algún momento hasta este día, pues no ha estado en mi ánimo provocarte ningún sufrimiento- admitió ya que si bien cargaba con su propia desdicha, nunca había estado en su corazón ni en sus acciones hacer desdichados a quienes lo rodeaban.

-En lo absoluto, Majestad- negó Ayame, evitándole a su abuelo una preocupación innecesaria, -mi vida hasta ahora ha sido una tormenta de emociones, pero no hay día que no haya pasado en este Palacio que no vaya a rememorar, como lecciones- estas palabras eran una pareidolia a aquellas que su abuela tanto le había enseñado; ver lo malo de la vida como una continua enseñanza de algo más importante y valioso. -Me voy, pero una parte de mi permanecerá aquí- juro con inquebrantable lealtad a la familia y el Sultanato de los que formaba parte.

Las personas veían el mundo de forma diferente, todos siempre tenían un punto con que ver una determinada situación, todas sus hijas eran diferentes eso le había dado la oportunidad de ver las diferencias en el corazón de las personas; Mikoto era practica y estoica, Shina determinada y tolerante, Sarada amorosa y compasiva, Izumi rencorosa y algo irascible, y Hanan era tanto dulce como adaptativa las situaciones. Pese a su propia frustración, había visto como el Sultanato y él mismo lastimaba a quienes eran importantes para él; Itachi, Baru, Kagami, Rai, Daisuke, Shisui, Sakura…viviría para arrepentirse de todo cuanto había hecho, esa era su propia condena, más alivianaba su carga saber que en medio de todo ese caos que Takara había contribuido a generar, Ayame no tenía sobre si cicatrices con las que cargar, irónicamente la única mujer del Imperio que se había visto dañada, herida y afectada había sido Sakura, sobre ella se habían cernido todas las heridas y el daño. Dedicándole una última mirada a su abuelo, Ayame se sumió en una profunda reverencia a modo de despedida, dirigiéndole especial atención a su madre antes de abandonar los aposentos, dolía marcharse, más era un simple _hasta pronto_ , podría volver, no era un _hasta nunca_ ; las puertas se abrieron y cerrado tras Ayame que acompañada por sus dos leales doncellas emprendió camino por los pasillos con la frente en alto, hacia su propio destino. La incomodidad era algo inevitable para Sasuke, no tenía un paradigma muy estable al cual asirse, i tampoco una rutina a decir verdad, tener a Izumi tan cerca era algo extraño, especialmente porque seguían siendo incapaces de cruzar las distancias y dirigirse la palabra por motivos obvios, quería hablar con ella y pedirle perdón como había hecho con Sakura, más no se sentía digno de ella. Si estaba donde estaba se debía única y exclusivamente por Sarada.

-Padre- sonrió Sarada, llamando la atención del Sultan.

-Sarada- el Uchiha centro por completo su atención en su hija ante lo que ella tuviera a bien decir.

-Espero que no te moleste que te invite a quedarte, ya que estas aquí- ofreció la Uchiha, teniendo cuidado del tono que empleaba, intentando no presionarlo pero deseando que se quedara.

Su intención al despedir a su nieta tras su boda no había sido en lo absoluto formar parte de la celebración, solo lo había hecho por el bien de Ayame y por garantizar que no se viera alcanzada por la vana maldición que parecía asolar al Imperio, más viendo la emoción brillar intensamente en los ojos de Sarada, de inmediato supo que no podría negar, por lo que asintió con un vago suspiro que casi hizo a su hija predilecta chillar de la emoción. Su padre pasaba demasiado tiempo solo, quizás ahora tuviera un ápice más de ánimo que en el primer mes del luto, pero continuaba aislándose de aquellos que no eran cercanos a él y ella quería remediarlo, no solo por la memoria de su madre sino también por la felicidad de su padre para quien tenía reservada una sorpresa que esperaba fuera de su agrado y consiguiera…distraerlo. Entrelazando una de sus manos con la de su padre, Sarada lo guio hacia el diván que anteriormente había ocupado sentándose uno al lado del otro antes de que ella, con propiedad, alzara la mano y les indicara a las concubinas presentes que continuasen tocando. Anteriormente otras doncellas habían bailado para el entretenimiento y alegría de las Sultana, pero ahora Sarada tenía algo especial reservado para su padre, por lo que las concubinas se hubieron dedicado a crear un prólogo musical que creo anticipación en el ambiente mientras las puertas de la estancia se abrían y cerraban con un vago chirrido, dando paso a una bella mujer que de inmediato acaparo todas las miradas. Su delicada y femenina figura era cubierta por un favorecedor vestido de chiffon rojo de inocentemente y cautivador escote, detallando u figura pro obra de una especie de corsé sin mangas de escote redondo cerrado bajo el busto y que detallada favorecedoramente sus encantos, ribeteado en encaje plateado e hilo de diamante para brillar al movimiento, —a la par de la pulsera-anillo que usaba—unas mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los hombros exponían sus brazos al igual que el corte vertical al costado de la larga falda, exponiendo escasamente la piel de sus muslos con cierto aire seductor. Sus largos cabellos castaños estaban elegantemente peinados en una cascada de rizos que caían sobre su hombro izquierdo, adornado por una especie de diadema o broche con un dije en forma de rosa con cristales rojos y diamantes engarzados a juego con unos largos pendientes de cuna de oro con un rubí en el centro.

Dirigiéndole una mirada casi imperceptible a la Sultana Sarada que plasmo una sonrisa ladina en sus labios a modo de respuesta, la bella mujer clavo de lleno sus ojos en los del Sultan, aferrando la tela de sus aireadas mangas a sus manos mientras se situaba en medio de la habitación. La concubinas hubieron replicado el ansioso prologo musical creando un sentir de expectación en el ambiente mientras aquella bella mujer alzaba su brazos, aun aferrando el chiffon de las mangas de su vestido a ellas como si fuesen alas…finalmente la música hubo comenzado a sonar, siguiendo un ritmo cadencioso mientras la mujer danzaba su ritmo, jugando estratégicamente con su propio vestido, teniendo especial cuidado de que cada uno de sus movimientos fuera prolijo, y resaltara cada una de sus bellas características. Una parte de Sasuke quiso sentirse impresionado, o el resultaba difícil entender que Sarada había planeado todo aquello únicamente con el propósito de distraerlo, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía sentir que eso le resultaba gratificante o curioso en ningún sentido pues no era así, hasta entonces…jugando con la tela de su vestido la mujer le dio apropósito la espalda a los presentes, volteando arrebatadoramente su rostro hacia el del Sultan que creyó nuevamente que—como hacía un mes atrás—su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Ahora, frente a sus ojos no era aquella mujer a quien estaba viendo intentar llamar su atención, seducir…no, a quien estaba viendo era a Sakura. Cada parte de ella, de su anatomía y su insólita belleza griega seguía con misticismo el ritmo de la música sin quitarle los ojos de encima, haciéndolo completamente incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, sintiendo como una tortura cuando le dio la espalda por un breve instante, más volviendo su rostro hacia él con aquella intensa mirada esmeralda ardiendo de impaciencia, enviándole un claro mensaje que aunque hubiese intentado evitarlo, leyó con facilidad así como el sentido de la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios; lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella, podían pasar mil y un noches, siglos, y continuaría siendo así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-¿Y esa mujer?- inquirió Izumi en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño con confusión e interés entremezclados.

-Sarada la preparo, se llama Yumiko- contesto Mikoto, observando las reacciones de su padre con especial atención.

-Es preciosa- admitió Hanan que junto con Sarada había elegido a aquella mujer, encargándose de que cumpliera con el deber de " _entretener_ " al Sultan.

-Tal vez ella consiga lo que ninguna otra ha logrado, hasta ahora- espero Shina que al igual que Mikoto, Sarada y han, no quería que su padre continuase sumido en la melancolía.

A lo largo de la historia del Imperio, mucho Sultanes habían aprendido a palear el dolor del luto de alguna mujer muy querida par ellos, dejando que—por muy frió o vacío que sonase—otra mujer ocupara ese lugar, el ideal polígamo del amor a entender de los Uchiha era bastante adictivo si se tenía en cuenta que las propias hijas de los Sultanes pedían el divorcio para casarse de nuevo y volver a intentar traer el amor a sus vidas. La intención de Sarada al elegir y preparar a aquella mujer no había sido desvanecer la memoria de su madre ni tampoco ese era el objetivo de esa bella mujer que por lo visto había cautivado al Sultan, solo querían ayudarlo a lidiar con el dolor para volver a empezar, aquello no era en lo absoluto un crimen; la pena había estado devorando el corazón y la vida de su padre por demasiado tiempo y como hija que era, Sarda no podía ni quería continuar viendo cómo se abandonaba a sí mismo, como todo parecía dejar de cobrar sentido, ella y sus hermanas ya habían aceptado el pasado como tal y habían podido dejarlo atrás, dedicándose a continuar la obra que su madre había plasmado en vida, más su padre insistía en negarse a seguir adelante, pero debía hacerlo. Como la propia música que llenaba el ambiente, hasta el más mínimo de los movimientos que Sakura ejecutaba parecían tener un propósito en especial, más Sasuke eligió no darle vueltas al asunto en ningún contexto, totalmente perdido en ella y en sus encantos, observándola como si fuera la primera vez que la tuviera frente a él y en parte se sentía así. El inocente bailoteo de sus hombros al elevarse, el elegante trazo que seguían sus brazos, el modo en que la tela de la falda se arremolinaba a los lados de sus muslos para exponer su piel, como cada espacio era ocupado por su danza…estaba completamente embriagado por ella y su presencia. No era ningún tonto, sabía que su mente estaba jugando con él ella no era Sakura realmente, más si su corazón y mente le permitían verla de aquella forma, tal vez hubiera un modo de alejar el dolor como no había conseguido hacer hasta ahora.

Si Sarada había deseado que pasara la noche con esa mujer, pues lo haría.

* * *

La habitual ceremonia de repartir oro entre la concubinas y mujeres el Harem se había llevado a cabo al inicio de la celebración, su tía Sarada y su madre se había encargado de ello, aquello simbolizaba la buena ventura, se le pedía a Kami que bendijera un matrimonio no solo para que no hubiera obstáculos de cara al futuro sino también para que la unión fuera fecunda y contase constantemente con la aprobación de creador en cada paso que dieran. Luego de haber abandonado la celebración en su nombre y recorrido los pasillos del Palacio hasta la entrada del jardín, donde el carruaje especialmente preparado para ella la había esperado, todo había sido bastante simple a decir verdad; acompañada por sus doncellas, había observado por las ventana del carruaje como los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo, como todos en la capital celebraban de principio a fin, luego había visto desaparecer la capital y minutos más tarde encontrarse de cara ante un profundo bosque iluminado por la luz de la luna llena y pronto ante si en medio de un paraje casi idílico con bosques memorablemente hermosos se alzaba su palacio, suyo y de Iwabee fuera del cual habían estado aguardando por ella un personal de doncellas elegido por su madre y su tía Sarada, así como sirvientes y escoltas jenízaros, todo magníficamente capacitados y que eran de total confianza y que habrían de serviles enteramente a ella e Iwabee. Ahora se encontraba en sus nuevos aposentos, aquellos que serían suyos, sentada tras su cama, sobre uno de los extraño del colchón, con sus dos doncellas flanqueándola a diestra a siniestra, observándola respirar de forma algo agitada, rompiendo el silencio al saber que Iwabee estaba en la habitación contigua, próximos a encontrarse plenamente a solas por primera vez desde que se conocían.

El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente para Ayame que cuando hubo sentido el chirrido de las puertas tras abrirse y cerrarse, Iwabee ya se encontraba en la misma habitación de ella, compartiendo el mismo aire, casi a solas…de no ser por la presencia de sus doncellas cuales gárgolas que bajaron a cabeza ante el antes ilustre Pasha, ahora Visir, retirándose lo más discretamente, con la vista baja como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. En memoria de su abuela un inocente vestido de gasa y chiffon blanco de profundo escote redondo semi transparente cubría su figura, con falda de gasa de múltiples capas superpuestas entre si y sin mangas, por sobre el vestido y en memoria de su abuela se hallaba una elegante túnica de seda de inspiración griega de recatado escote en V, holgado de no ser por el cinturón de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados que cerraba la tela alrededor de su cuerpo, y mangas acampanadas hasta las muñecas cuyos bordes estaban hecho en encaje blanco que recreaba flores de cerezo entrelazadas con el emblema de los Uchiha a imagen del dobladillo, de la línea vertical y los extremo del escote. Sus largos rizos rubio castaños caían armoniosamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornándolos por una bella diadema de tipo cintillo en dos líneas verticales que en el centro tenia flores de cerezo hechas de diamante—a juego con un par de pendientes de oro blanco y diamante pulido en forma de lagrima—que sostenía un largo y transparente velo blanco semi transparente que caía sobre su rostro y tras su espalda. El usual color a emplear en las bodas de la familia Imperial era el rojo, en esta oportunidad y ante su juvenil inocencia se había decidido que su ajuar fuera enteramente blanco de los pies a la cabeza…Iwabee nunca recordaba haberla visto más hermosa que entonces, era como ver a un ángel.

Había tantas cosas que compartir a partir de ahora, pero tan poco que decir, ¿Qué se suponía que hicieran salvo consumar ese amor que por meses y años los había hecho victimas de su propia pasión? Todo paso con infinita lentitud para Iwabee mientras se aproximaba a la cama, viendo a su Sultana allí y de pie con un transparente velo blanco cubriendo parcialmente su rostro más sin impedirle vislumbrarla en lo absoluto, como el halo de un ángel o la luz divina de la luz sobre el que era el rostro más hermoso sobre la tierra, no había nadie más hermosa que ella. Haber sido informado por el gran Visir Kakashi Hatake, que ante los ojos de Kami él y la Sultana Ayame habían sido declarados marido y mujer en presencia de testigos evocaba en él un sentir insuperable, era como saber que el mayor sueño de la existencia se realizaba ante su ojos, nunca había ambicionado nada para sí, ni siquiera como Jenízaro, pero poder amor con libertad a la mujer que se había adueñado de su corazón por poco y se había convertido en un sueño imposible que ahora veía materializado en la realidad mientras caía de rodillas frente a ella, sujetando el dobladillo de su vestido, besando la tela con veneración…a ojos del Imperio, él era su sirviente, pero en la realidad siempre lo había sido, el sirviente que había sucumbido a su amor y su belleza. Ayame mantuvo al vista al frente, perdida en un punto invisible de la nada misma, nerviosa de no conseguir ser todo cuanto Iwabee quizás creía que era, temerosa por su propia inexperiencia y por no poder complacerlo tanto como él la complacía a ella por corresponder a su amor. Lo vio erguirse con lentitud encontrando sus ojos con los de ella, separados apena por la tela del velo que les impedía sentir plenamente la respiración del otro, agitada como la propia ante la ansiedad de aquello que por meses y años los había hecho esclavos.

-Nuestro día por fin llego- susurro Ayame, ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

No se esperaba menos de una Sultana que llegar intacta al matrimonio, sin macula alguna sobre su nombre a menos que hubiera enviudado anteriormente, solo entonces había una justificación, más Ayame nunca habría podido imaginar su vida junto a nadie más que no fuera Iwabee que con cuidado sujeto los extremos del largo velo blanco que caía a la altura de su vientre, alzándolo con lentitud intentando no incomodarla de ninguna forma posible. Apartando por completo el velo del rostro de su Sultana dejándolo caer tras su espalda, Iwabee contemplo con placer ese rostro tan hermoso, cargado de inocencia e intenciones honestas aquel tesoro que nadie en el Imperio salvo ella tenía, la inocencia era un tesoro, un tesoro que ella únicamente poseía y que entregaba para él como su amor; con idéntico cuidado como había retirado el velo de su rostro, ahora con cuidado desprendió la diadema de diamantes, dejándola caer sobre la cama, sin despeinar en lo absoluto ninguno de los encantadores rizos dorados que parecían oro solido ante la luz de las velas en una perfecta armonía con esos brillantes orbes esmeralda observándolo apenas y pestañando para romper con su vínculo. Finalmente estaba allí, cara a cara sin límite alguno que los separara, ni tiempo ni adversidades. ¿Cuántas noches habían pasado durmiendo en camas y habitaciones separadas, preguntándose como seria saberse juntos como marido y mujer? El tiempo se volvió una eternidad mientras lentamente, casi con temor, sus respiraciones se hacían sentir con un calor abrazador que los recorrió antes de que sus labios se unieran, no con la usual necesidad y desesperación sino con una lentitud solo semejante a la que habían sentido en su primer beso hacía ya tanto tiempo pero que los hizo ansiar crear más recuerdos felices, juntos.

-Cumpliré con todas mis promesas, lo juro por Kami y por mi alma- murmuro Iwabee contra sus labios, rompiendo el beso solo para verla nuevamente a los ojos.

Esta vez, sin miedo, Ayame bajo la mirada, abriendo con cuidado el cinturón que ceñía la chaqueta de inspiración griega a su cuerpo, algo nerviosa y torpe mientras intentaba abrir lentamente los tres botones—bajo la altura del busto—que la cerraban, más para su sorpresa, Iwabee hubo venido e su ayuda, abriendo los botones mientras acunaba delicadamente una de sus mejillas sin aparta sus ojos de los de ella. Antes de darse cuenta, la chaqueta se resbalo por sus hombros, cayendo sobre la alfombra en armoniosos y distraídos pliegues que en nada les hubieron importado mientras volvían a besarse, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Es vez, por primera vez en muchas noches, solo habrían sueños felices, compartirían la misma cama a partir de hoy y nunca nada ni nadie sería capaz de separar ni sus almas ni sus corazones.

* * *

 **PD:** con todo mi corazón me disculpo por mis prolongadas ausencias, mis queridos lectores, no ha sido mi intención en ningún momento dejar desatendidos mis fics, pero he tenido mucho trabajo estas ultimas dos semanas y también la siguiente, más entonces estaré libre de nuevo, prometiendoles actualizar en tanto me sea posible, pero hoy tenia que hacerlo antes de volver a sumirme en el trabajo del instituto, espero que puedan perdonarme :3 aprovecho de recordarles que cuando el fic termine, les daré la opción de si quieren que haga la secuela- **siguiendo el rumbo que trace el epilogo** -que tengo en mente y que se titula" **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " y que esta levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** " :3 durante la proxima semana o la siguiente, actualizare el fic " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** ", " **El Clan Uchiha** " y " **El Emperador Sasuke** ":3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias y a quien le pido perdón mi larga ausencia:3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** ", " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera película** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar en cuanto tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	56. Chapter 55

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada (bajo mi cronología) por **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ), **Aslı Tandoğan** ( **Sultana Gevherhan** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 55

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, tumbado sobre la cama con la espalda pegada al colchón y el torso descubierto, recuperando el aliento después de aquel horrible error, porque no podía llamar de otra forma a lo que acababa de cometer. ¿Cómo había sucedido algo así? Lo que acaba de hacer no tenía justificación posible. Había roto con sus propias declaraciones, había desarraigado y destruido sus propias promesas. Había existido un tiempo en el que no había necesitado nada más que contemplar la impoluta belleza de su esposa, luego esa necesidad había aumentado haciendo que tuviera que tenerla en su cama todas las noches, deleitándose con la perfección que ella solo podía transmitirle…pero ahora, tras meses sin la cadenciosa y erótica belleza de la incuestionable y única dueña de su corazón; todo su entorno se había convertido en un vacío, ya nada tenía el peso ni el valor de antaño si no la tenía a ella para iluminar sus días y sus noches, para no hacerle sentir que todo era un reto nuevo a enfrentar, para hacerle sentir que siempre había un motivo por el que ver con deleite y pasión cada nuevo día que emergía desde el horizonte. Pero ese tiempo ya no era el tiempo de Sasuke, cada día era monótono, cada amanecer una tortura y cada respiro una opresión inaguantable que lo mataba por dentro más y más cada día.

Había acudido a la celebración de la boda de su nieta Ayame únicamente porque Sarada se lo había pedido, esa había sido la única razón, pero en ella…sabía que la mujer que le había sido presentada estaba actuando bajo las ordenes de Sarada, ella dirigía el Harem después de todo e inicialmente, recordando a su esposa, Sasuke había creído que quizás todo podría volver a empezar, que como sus predecesores habían hecho antes de él, podría abrir su corazón a un nuevo amor o que compartiendo su cama con otra mujer quizás podría dejar el pasado atrás y volver a empezar, pero no se había sentido bien en ningún aspecto, todo el tiempo tenía a Sakura ocupando su corazón y su mente, y no quería que eso cambiara, pero lo que había hecho con esa mujer…en el fondo de su corazón sentía que había sido un tipo de traición contra Sakura. Nunca había existido una mujer más perfecta que ella y, pese a acabar de haberle sido infiel hace solo unos instantes, Sasuke acababa de corroborar que no había mujer más deseable o erótica sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin importar cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, Sasuke no entendía cómo es que se había acostado con otra mujer, ¿Es que su deseo no había sido siempre hacia Sakura?, ¿Qué rayos había estado pensando para hacerlo? Volteo el rostro hacia su derecha y encontró el enorme espejo que estaba a al menos diez pasos de la cama y que reflejaba su rostro así como la espalda de la mujer a su lado y que se encontraba dormida. Observando su reflejo, Sasuke notaba que no había cambiado físicamente, pero…si seguía siendo el mismo, ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan impropio de él?

Le quedaba solamente un consuelo, durante todo el acto-y se repetía todo, porque así había sido-había pensado en Sakura, había murmurado su nombre, había intentado olvidar que la mujer con la que había estado era una completa desconocida para él y había logrado creer que era Sakura quien estaba en esa habitación, en esa cama, con él. Había pecado de infidelidad en la carne, pero no de mente ni de corazón. Gruñendo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que la mujer a su lado comenzaba a despertarse, Sasuke se irguió y sentó sobre la cama, aparto las sabanas, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde se encontraba su ropa para comenzar a vestirse antes de que esa mujer pudiera acercársele siquiera. No sentía nada, ¡nada! por esa mujer que solo había sido un leve consuelo y ni siquiera eso. Se abrocho los pantalones antes de tomar la bata colgada junto a la cama, observando el rabillo del ojo como esa mujer lo observaba en esperaba de decir algo o que él le dijera algo, pero él no planeaba ser amable, no le importaba que ella fuera una mujer, solo quería abandonar la habitación lo más pronto posible. Encaminándose tan pronto como pudo hacia la terraza, Sasuke se sintió próximo a estremecer a causa del frió aire nocturno, más su mente estaba tan lejos de paradigma terrenal que le hubo impedido sentir plenamente el aire frió que meció su flequillo y la tela de su bata mientras se situaba ante el prominente balcón, apoyando las palmas de sus manos, aferrándose al maro hasta sentirse que se hería las palmas de las manos. Minuto a minuto no hacía más que sentirse aún más miserable de lo que ya se había sentido hasta entonces porque había cometido la mayor traición que hubiera podido imaginar…

 _Razones para ser felices existían muchas dependiendo de la perspectiva que se tuviera de la felicidad, y aunque Sasuke no quería alardear en lo absoluto, sabía que tenía una razón mayor—que otras personas—para estar tan feliz; se había casado, era uno de los Sultanes más jóvenes de la historia y con diecisiete años no solo era padre sino también esposo y su Haseki no era otra que la hermosa griega de cabellos rosados que se encontraba recostada frente a él en la cama, ambos observándose en silencio el uno al otro, cubiertos por las sabanas, sumergidos en sus miradas ónix y esmeralda. Jugando distraídamente con uno de sus mechones rozados, Sakura observaba en silencio a su esposo, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. No era nada tonta, sabia lo inusual que era que un Sultan contrajera matrimonio, no lo habían hecho ni el Sultan Madara ni el Sultan Izuna, ellos si se había aplicado a las normas y el protocolo en ese sentido más Sasuke había desafiado lo establecido por ella, y aunque se sintiera inmensamente feliz por ello….Sakura temió generar un revuelo innecesario aunque sintiera el hormigueo del reciente placer compartido recorrer su cuerpo. Los cuarenta días de reposo tras el parto se le habían hecho eternos más ahora y tras tanta espera por fin volvía a ser la única que pudiera complacer al Sultan y aumentar su deseo y el propio, aunque una parte de su persona le decía que no se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones al respecto ya que por las costumbres del Harem, Sasuke habría de yacer con otras mujeres, no solo con ella._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestiono Sakura tras tanto silencio, incapaz de comprenderlo. -Las leyes del Imperio son claras, ningún Sultan puede casarse- obvio ya que pese a su inocencia e inexperiencia, no era para nada tonta. -Temo que esta decisión levante más polémica de lo planeado- descendió su mirada a la nada misma, formando un ligero e infantil puchero que lo enterneció a tal punto de hacerlo reír. -¿Por qué te ríes?- inquirió ella, divertida y contagiada por su alegría._

 _-¿No puedes solo disfrutarlo?- debatió Sasuke, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano, observándola meditabundo, perdido en su belleza._

 _Era joven, sin duda y Sakura también lo era ya que al fin y al cabo tenían la misma edad—ella era un par de meses mayor que él, debía añadir, aunque esto ni siquiera se notaba—pero esto no era en lo absoluto un problema ni tampoco significaba que no reparase en las polémicas que traería su enlace, pero estaba seguro de que amaba a Sakura y tras haber hecho tanto por el Imperio; detener rebeliones, impartir justicia, no permitir el fratricidio, ser tolerante y compasivo y dar al Imperio el heredero que se necesitaba…poder darse el lujo de tratar a la mujer que amaba como "su esposa" definitivamente no podía ser un pecado y si lo era estaba más que dispuesto a arder en el infierno hasta que sus huesos se consumieran, por el amor que sentía estaba dispuesto a hacer cuanto fuese necesario por la felicidad de Sakura e incluso más de ser necesario. En respuesta a esta cuestión, Sakura solo pudo negar para sí; tal vez la juventud de ambos fuera motivo de preocupación pero no era así, tenían piedad y humanismo en sus corazones y eso era algo que notoriamente había faltado a lo largo de la historia del Imperio Uchiha, más Sakura estaba completamente segura de que juntos harían que todo fuera diferente, distarían de sus predecesores, desbordarían amor y crearían un nuevo Imperio donde nadie fuera desdichado y pese a cualquier predicción de sus aliados o enemigos tendrían una familia muy numerosa y unida, no permitirían que nadie los separara, eso lograrían, ese sería el mayor triunfo de sus vidas._

 _-Nunca te había visto así, es como si tus ojos rieran- observo la Haseki, abrumada por ser el motivo de tanta dicha._

 _-Porque me gusta lo que veo y quiero ver más- distraídamente alzo su otra mano, trazando líneas invisibles sobre la piel de uno de los hombros de ella, intentando prender sus dedos del borde de la sabana para exponer su cadenciosa e incomparable belleza, más ella se lo hubo impedido, enterrando su rostro contra la almohada, recostándose boca arriba, -¿Por qué no?- se contuvo de reír al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su ahora esposa. -Eres todo lo que necesito en este mundo y siempre será así- prometió en caso de que la ceremonia de boda que había tenido lugar ese día no hubiera representado todo cuanto él sentía por ella._

 _-Perdóname que discrepe, pero no suele ser así- discutió Sakura, no quería ser excesivamente negativa ni vidente, pero sabía que como sucedía con todos los hombres, llegaría el momento en que Sasuke se cansaría de ella y buscaría a otra mujer que satisficiera su lívido, más con tener un infaltable lugar en su corazón se sentiría completamente feliz. -Todos los Sultanes acaban sucumbiendo a las pasiones que se les ofrecen, tarde o temprano- recordó al ver a Sasuke fruncir el ceño, no es como si quisiera ofenderlo, pero era inevitable pensar en lo que tarde o temprano sucedería._

 _-Pues yo no, lo juro por mi alma, siempre has sido y serás la única para mí- prometió Sasuke y no solo lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor, no quería a ninguna otra mujer ni lo haría jamás, ella era todo cuanto podía necesitar, su alma y su aire, su agua y su luz, su fuego y su tierra, ella era todo para él._

 _A lo largo de su vida se había sentido extraño en cierto modo o al menos hasta ese punto, había sentido que su perspectiva no encajaba para nada con aquella que soterraban quienes lo rodeaban, su hermano Itachi había pensado como él—en parte—pero la vida no les había permitido permanecer juntos y explorar las expectativas de apoyarse incondicionalmente, en lugar de ello uno había sido ejecutado y el otro había sobrevivido para ser Sultan, ¿Por qué había sido así? Solo Kami lo sabía. No era tonto, sabía que sus padres no se habían amado jamás, nunca había visto amor entre ellos, no como había notado entre su padre y la Sultana Mei, más no era su asunto inmiscuirse en ello, pero siempre se había propuesto que todo fuera diferente. Se había enamorado de Sakura nada más verla retratada en una pintura, su inocencia y encanto era tal que aun cuando la pintura no hubiera sido totalmente exacta…había retratado su alma y coraje, y eso había bastado para hacerlo su completo esclavo desde el primer segundo en que la había visto. No quería ser en lo absoluto como su padre, albergando un Harem de concubinas de quienes tan solo sabía el nombre y a quienes llamaba ocasiones para obtener placer, no quería tener más de alguna mujer que engendrara a los herederos del Imperio para sucederlo. No, solo quería que Sakura lo recibiera tras cada ausencia, quería verla a su lado cada día y quería tener una familia con ella, muchos Príncipes y Sultanas como ella le había prometido. No quería compartirla con nadie y no quería a nadie que no fuese ella, sabía que Sakura tenía razones para sentir celos o inquietud, más él no desviaría su vista de ella jamás._

 _-No me importa llegar a compartirte con otras, quizás tenga que pasar algún día- se resignó Sakura haciendo que el entornase lo ojos, algo divertido por su tozudez idéntica a la propia, -pero solo déjame ser la única en tu corazón, así sabré que mi existencia tiene un motivo- apoyo una mano sobre el pecho de Sakura que mantuvo sus ojos tan centrados ne ella como ella los centraba en él, separados por infinitésimos centímetros que se volvían nada ante el fulgor de la pasión que rápidamente comenzaba a reavivarse, -quiero vivir en tu corazón hasta el final de los tiempos, vivir por un amor así sería el mayor logro de mi vida- sin intención de ser sentimental, su voz se hubo quebrado ligeramente a la par que as lagrimas brillaban en su ojos, haciéndola bajar la mirada para secarlas._

 _-Siempre serás la única para mí- el Uchiha le acaricio afectuosamente la mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas y rozando sus labios con los de ella._

 _Uniendo sus labios con los de ella, Sasuke se juraba a si mismo que no importaba como ni cuando fuese, él jamás traicionaría a Sakura con otra mujer, ni aun cuando la muerte misma llegase a intentar separarlos, nunca la traicionaría._ Lo capcioso e irónico de la vida es que llevaba a una persona replantearse decenas, infinidad de cosas, en un momento dado se cometían actos impensables, se traicionaban promesas, se ignoraba quien se había sido y solo importaba saciar el ego, Sasuke lo sabía mejor que nadie porque lo había padecido; él, a quien habían aclamado como un Sultan compasivo hoy era apodado " _el cruel_ ", había sufrido una metamorfosis tal que no sabía si sentirse impresionado o asqueado de su reflejo. Si, su intención había sido recobrar la justicia y las leyes originales del Imperio, más nunca había esperado temor a cambio y ante lo que, con el tiempo, se había vuelto indiferente. Pero traicionar quien más amaba, incumplir la mayor promesa hecha en su vida había hecho que de forma silenciosa y ya a solas, las lágrimas comenzasen a resbalar por sus mejillas, estaba decepcionado de todo, no solo de la vida y el destino que lo habían dejado solo para resistir el peso del imperio sobre sus hombros sino también por haberse trastornado en una yerma coraza de aquello que había sido en su momento. ¿Cuándo había cambiado y por qué? Ni siquiera él tenía la respuesta, solo se sentía herido y perdido como nunca y nada ni nadie podía sanar sus heridas.

-Perdóname…- sollozo Sasuke al aire, acongojado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Dentro de la habitación, Yumiko se vistió tan pronto como le fue posible, tal vez el Sultan no se lo hubiese ordenado pero era obvio que cuando volviera a entrar en la habitación no la quería allí. Había sido algo extraño, placentero pero extraño, era como compartir un omento que se suponía debía ser agradable con algo inanimado, que no tenía ni alma ni fuerzas, que estaba allí pero a la vez no estaba. Cerrando la parte trasera de su vestido, Yumiko desvió muy brevemente la mirada hacia la terraza tan solo para ver la espalda del soberano del mudo que estaba perdido en su dolor y en su propio sufrimiento como Yumiko jamás había imaginado que lo vería. Se decían tantas cosas con respecto al Sultan, pero en el fondo todas las grandes expectativas quedaban en nada. El Sultan vivía, pero el hombre que era estaba completamente destrozado y camino a un rumbo que no tenía ni tendría retorno jamás.

 _Oh, como han caído los poderosos…_

* * *

La mejor forma de dejar los aconteceres desagradables atrás era llenarse hasta el cuello de la agobiante rutina y en un Sultan esto era tremendamente fácil y aunque antes hubiera tenido la competa intención de no agobiarse para permitirse recurrir a su habitual melancolía, ahora no quería tener nada de tiempo libre porque de hacerlo se sentía como una basura al recordar el error cometido con esa mujer, Yumiko, la noche anterior. De solo recordarlo se sentía el ser más miserable sobre la tierra. Además esa mañana había despertado con una incomodidad inusual en los pulmones y una sensación de agotamiento que por poco y le había impedido levantarse de la cama, más su deber no era otro que sostener le Imperio tanto como pudiera hacerlo para que su nieto Itachi—aunque tenía muy poca fe en él, por no decir nula—pudiera despegarse de la influencia de Takara lo más posible para impedirle ejercer como Sultana Regente. Nadie salvo Sakura debía ni merecía tener el honor de llevar sobre sus hombros y en su mente el peso de todas las vidas y labores del Imperio y como no volvería a vivir otra mujer semejante a su esposa, ese peso solo podía ser destinado a sus hijas. Ya se había agobiado mucho aquella mañana al lidiar con una reunió un tanto más prolongada de lo normal en la sala del consejo real, el pueblo aparentemente no emitía protesta alguna que resultase preocupante para nadie, más algunos funcionarios del estado que le eran leales a Takara sospechosamente estaban comenzando a ser acusados de corrupción, algo que antaño lo hubiera preocupado a punto de tomar la justicia en sus manos y tomar sus vidas para exterminar toda macula innecesaria, más ahora no creía que eso fuera necesario.

Tarde o temprano todos caían por su propio peso, y ahora no tenía interés alguno en continuar pareciendo más cruel de lo que el pueblo pensaba, por lo tanto dejaría que la justicia divina se cumpliese sola, él ya había intervenido demasiado. Mucho más resignado consigo mismo, el Uchiha se dirigía hacia sus aposentos bajo la habitual escolta jenízara si como por Suigetsu que—para agregar—se había vuelto poco menos que su sombra desde que había concluido el tiempo de luto, si pudiera vigilarlo a cada hora del día, Sasuke no tenía duda alguna de que el Hosuki lo haría, irónicamente en ese punto de su vida había encontrado a un verdadero amigo, aquello que pocos Sultanes había conseguido hacer y sin embargo no tenía la entereza ni el valor para valorarlo. Apegado a su propio luto y melancolía, portaba la usual túnica de seda negra, de cuello alto y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, apenas visibles—salvo por las mangas—a causa de elegante Kaftan de terciopelo granate, de cuello alto forrado en piel color negro, y cerrado por un broche que replicaba el emblema de los Uchiha, con cuatro botones de plata en caída vertical hasta la altura del abdomen, entrelazados por dos botones de lado a lado con cordones de cuero, de mangas holgadas y abierta bajo la altura de los hombros—para exponer las mangas inferiores—y ceñido a su cuerpo por un fajín de seda negra de igual tono que los pantalones bajo el Kaftan y que eran ocultados por la caída de la tela, tan solo consiguiendo exponer las botas de cuero negro. Frente en alto y sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, el Uchiha fue reverenciado a su paso por los escoltas

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Sasuke!

El anuncio de parte de Choji en la entrada del Harem le resulto indiferente al igual que las concubina que lo hubieron reverenciado, cuchicheando y chillando entre si, más si lo hizo una repentina aparición en el pasillo continuo y cuyo camino lo conduciría a sus aposentos y por el que apareció su hija Izumi que tras dirigirle una mirada de rencor aparto la vista y se dispuso a continuar con su camino como si no lo hubiera visto. Tan elegante y digna como siempre, la Sultan Izumi se encontraba ataviada de un sencillo vestido verde brillante de seda perfectamente calzado a su figura, de escote corazón, con seis botones de diamante en caída vertical hasta la altura de su vientre, sin mangas, por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta oliva hecha de georgette, de mangas holgadas hasta los codos donde se ajustaban como una especie de largas muñequeras, además y matizándose con el vestido inferior es que la misma seda del vestido formaba—en la chaqueta—unas marcadas hombreras que desvencijan formando una especie de caída en V en los laterales, y un cuello que se enmarcaba posteriormente. Su larga melena de rizos castaños, elegantemente peinada, caía perfectamente sobre su hombro derecho, y un par de rizos rebeldes pero encantadores enmarcaban los contornos de su rostro, favoreciendo así no solo la corona de oro, jade y esmeraldas en forma de flores de jazmín que sostenía un largo velo dorado que caía tras su espalda, sino que también un par de pendientes de oro y cristal oliva en forma de lagrima. Reparando en su padre, Izumi no quiso siquiera compartir el mismo espacio que él por más tiempo, tal vez compartieran la misma sangre pero eso nunca le había disgustado tanto a Izumi como en ese preciso instante.

-Izumi- llamo Sasuke causando que su hija se detuviera su lado, emitiendo un mudo suspiro antes de voltear a verlo, pero no como una hija vería a su padre sino más bien como una mujer vería a su mayor enemigo y no sabía cuanto le dolía que pensase así de él. -Aun no quieres hablarme- afirmo más bien para sí, intentando no expresar en lo absoluto cuanto le disgustaba y hería aquello. Si ella no iba a ceder, pues el tampoco.

-No sé cuándo el dolor que siento vaya a pasar, no sé cuándo podre encontrar paz de nuevo- respondió Izumi sin afirmar ni negar nada, ya había aguantado meses sin dirigirle la palabra pero ahora que podía sonaba como una serpiente venenosa y lo hacía con total intención. -Pero si hay algo que sé es que jamás te perdonare- gruño por lo bajo pero lo bastante audible como para que su padre la escuchase.

-Si con eso encuentras alivio, suelta todo el veneno que quieras, insúltame- animo Sasuke al ver que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera cambiaría la opinión que su hija tenia de él ni los reconciliaría tampoco. -Al fin y al cabo me consideras una cizaña en este mundo- aludió ya que aquel era el comparativo más adecuado a hacer en aquellas circunstancias.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto lo que yo podría pensar, padre?-cuestiono Izumi con una sutil y cínica carcajada. -Todo lo que haces es para mejor- menciono con sarcasmo.

Una serpiente destilaba veneno contra quienes eran enemigos en pro de defenderse y aunque a Izumi no quería compararse con la apología que realizaban usualmente a Takara, por ese instante si se sintió como una serpiente y por demás orgullosa. Había perdido a dos de sus hermanos por su culpa y a su propia madre, ¿Cómo perdonarlo? Sarada lo había hecho, Hanan también y Shina y Mikoto parecía neutrales peor ella no podía bajar la cabeza ante él y aceptar todo cuanto dijera, ella no era como el resto de sus hermanas. Ni siquiera entendía o empatizaba con el presunto " _dolor_ " que su padre decía sentir tras la muerte de su madre, en lugar de ello consideraba que a su padre solo le remordía la conciencia y bien merecido tenía que fuese así. Una parte de él quería sorprenderse del comportamiento expresado por Izumi, más…¿Cómo hacerlo? Era tal vez La única de sus hijas que se parecía tanto a él, el mismo carácter que no hacía aquello que le era ordenado, que tenía un opinión que dar, que no era dócil en lo absoluto y era precisamente esto lo que había hecho que hubieran sido tan cercanos entre si y que había conseguido separarlos. Por momentos le dolía ver que la misma niña que había cargado en sus brazos como una inocente bebé, en el pasado, ahora lo atacase verbalmente o lo odiara como hacia contra quienes eran sus enemigos y aunque sabía que se lo merecía, definitivamente ningún padre quería ser motivo del odio de una de sus hijas, más él lo era y debía vivir con ello aunque su inderrotable voluntad no quisiera aceptarlo.

-Así que continuas dándome la espalda- negó el Uchiha sutilmente para sí, sin dejarse sorprender. -Que así sea, no necesito gente débil como tú- desestimo con estoicismo, dispuesto a marcharse, no tenía porque hablar con alguien que no quería escuchar.

-Eso lo decidiste tú, padre, fue tu elección quedarte solo- debatió Izumi impidiéndole partir, molesta al haberla aludido como alguien débil siendo que él lo era el permitir que la crueldad hubiera nublado su juicio y envuelto su corazón. Esto había cobrado la vida de su madre, ella se había cansado de ser otra víctima de su crueldad. -No culpes a nadie por eso- una sonrisa ladina se apropió de sus labios, satisfecha consigo mismo tras decir esto.

Su madre había padecido bajo las despreciables Sultanas Mei y Rin, quienes le habían arrebatado a sus hermanos Itachi y Baru a quienes no recordaba por haber sido apenas una bebé, todo ello había generado un dolor tan grande a su madre, transformándola en una figura sumamente triste. Luego había sido el turno de la Sultana Naoko por culpa de quien había muerto su hermano Kagami, pero las muertes de Rai y de Shisui…esas solo tenían una etiología y era el Sultan. Todos quienes había dicho amar habían muerto por su propia mano habiendo sido su madre la mayor de todas víctimas, ¿Acaso su madre había tenido la culpa? Nunca, ni siquiera había llegado al Palacio por voluntad propia, toda su vida había sido vivida por voluntad de otros, no por sí misma, había tenido momentos en que había podido elegir más las restricciones habían sido abismales y eso Izumi lo sabía muy bien porque también la habían obligado a obedecer. Había escuchado muchas cosas en su vida, recordaba con especial énfasis como Sakura lo había culpado de la desgracia del Imperio y de la muerte de gran parte de sus hijos y tristemente sabía que ella había tenido razón al culparlo porque si hubiera sido más cuidadoso tal vez hoy todo sería diferente, pero aun así no podía saberlo, más la acusación de Izumi era totalmente errónea, ¿Su madre Mikoto había muerto por su culpa, Fugaku, su hermano Itachi, Hinata, Daisuke…Sakura? La vida de ellos y su supervivencia había escapado de su autocontrol, no era Kami, no podía hacer todo cuanto desease, solo podía resignarse a la perdida y continuar viviendo. Izumi había cruzado la raya, no guardaría silencio ante semejante acusación hacia su persona, su conciencia se lo impedía.

-¿En serio piensas que quedarme solo era mi decisión?, ¿Quién te crees que eres para asumir lo que yo pienso o deseo?- Sasuke no tuvo la intención pero sonó completamente furioso al decir esto. Las palabras de Izumi realmente habían conseguido enfurecerlo como no había sucedido hasta entonces, -¿Acaso has buscado el bienestar de este Imperio por encima de tu felicidad o de la de quienes amas?- Izumi trago saliva sutilmente para sí, desviando la mirada…quizás si había cometido un error al hablar así. -Yo he perdido a todos a quienes he amado, ¿Y dices que fui yo quien eligió la soledad?- no servía de nada que se dejase controlar por la ira, finalmente hubo reparado en ello, serenándose a sí mismo ante la mirada de Izumi que por un instante pareció avergonzada por su declaración. -Qué pena- suspiro al aire finalmente.

Ofendido en lo más profundo de su alma, más negándose a exteriorizarlo, el Sultan parto la mirada de su hija, retomando de inmediato su camino hacia sus aposentos, seguido por Suigetsu y su escolta jenízara que hubieron tardado una fracción de segundo en seguirlo, abrumados por el calibre de la discusión. Siguiendo con la mirada a su padre, hasta perderlo de vista, Izumi no se sintió tentada a impedirle partir, ni tampoco a disculparse pese a saber que se había extralimitado, su juventud la había llevado a errar y acusarlo de algo que escapaba de su usual cordura, mas era demasiado tarde para retractarse siquiera mientras ella también seguía con su camino, escoltada por sus doncellas. La muerte de Shisui había hecho que ella y su pare se separasen definitivamente y no había poder ni en la tierra ni en el cielo que pudiese reconciliarlos.

* * *

Esa mañana en específico, Sarada había permitido que todo en el Palacio se realizase según su propio ritmo tras despedir a su esposo Boruto que había asistido a la reunión del Consejo Real. Lady Ino había asistido muy temprano a su presencia para garantizarle que Yumiko estaba instalada en sus nuevos aposentos como favorita, así como para presentarle la contabilidad realizar cada semana. Hayate Gekko y Deidara Pasha, los dos aliados más importantes de Takara estaban rodeados de rumores de corrupción, rumores que Sarada había hecho que fueran falsamente pronunciados por el pueblo por información que ella había hecho circular y por ciertos arcones y piezas de oro que había filtrado en los respectivos aposentos y Palacios de los dos visires. Cuando su " _culpabilidad_ " fuera probada, Sarada le asestaría el golpe más grande a Takara al hacer que sus dos mayores aliados y valedores fueran ejecutados. La intriga y la crueldad eran dos características que toda Sultana debía tener, y aunque Sarada sabía que su madre no se enorgullecería al verla actuar así, Sarada tenía un juramento que cumplir por encima de su propia moral y su dignidad; hacer lo mejor por el bienestar y la protección de la dinastía, los pequeños príncipes y el Imperio. Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana de sus aposentos, Sarada recibió una taza de té de manos de su doncella Chouchou quien la reverencio a la par de Himawari que le tenido otra taza a su hermana Hanan que se encontraba silentemente sentada a su lado. Como leyéndole el pensamientos, una serie de respetuosos golpes repiquetearon contra las puertas, haciéndola alzar la vista tas beber el té de manzanilla cuya taza aferro a sus manos.

Apenas se hubieron abierto las puertas, Yumiko finalmente hubo hecho acto de aparición tal y como la Sultana Sarada había predicho que sucedería, así le había pedido a lady Ino que la enviase para que pudieran hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior. La ahora favorita del Sultan vestía unas halagadoras galas de seda color rojo que conformaban un vestido de escote corazón levemente rebajado con un margen superior más recatado y entre los cuales se hallaba un fino bordado de hilo de oro a partir del cual descendían siete botones rojo oscuro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que se abrían frontalmente cuales lienzos de gasa para así exponer los brazos, por sobre el vestido o más bien pegada a él se hallaba una chaqueta sin mangas granate oscuro que enmarcada en los costados del corpiño, únicamente dividido por la diferenciación del color y un margen de hilo de oro que separaba el centro del corpiño de los laterales y la falda inferior de la superior. Su largo castaño, peinado en cadenciosos rizos, caía libremente sobre su hombro derecho y tras su espalda sin restricción alguna, únicamente adornado por una diadema de oro de tipo cintillo que le aportaba una imagen ligeramente inocente. Deteniéndose a un par de pasos frente a las dos nobles Sultanas, Yumiko hubo bajado diligentemente la mirada ante las hijas del Sultan y que la hubieron analizado de forma exhaustiva, más conformes con su apariencia al parecer, más Yumiko no lo entendía porque no creía que hubiera algo notorio en ella que halagar.

-Sultanas- reverencio Yumiko educadamente.

Como siempre, la Sultana Sarada era el sinónimo de elegancia, así lo hubo juzgado Yumiko nada más verla, en ella las palabras; belleza, encanto y dignidad se quedaban cortas, solo la Sultana Sakura—de continuar viva—sería más hermosa que ella. Sentada sobre el diván junto a la ventana, vestía unas elegantes galas esmeralda brillante de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, bajo escote corazón y perfectamente calzado a su figura y de falda de una sola capa hecha de seda, ribeteadas en encaje dorado con incrustaciones de diamantes que iba desde el escote a la altura del busto y que igualmente creaba unas elegantes muñequeras, por sobre las galas una chaqueta superior hecha de seda e igual color, sin mangas y que formaba un profundo escote en V que se cerraba escasamente a la altura del vientre y que como el vestido inferior estaba ribeteada en encaje dorado con diamantes incrustados y que conformaba los bordes de la tela y escote, la caída de la tela y el dobladillo de la falda. Su largo cabello azabache, caía libremente tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos, adornado por una hermosa corona de oro en forma de diminutas flores de jazmín ascendiendo en una estructura cónica con diamantes, cristales jade y esmeraldas engarzados sobre la estructura, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Pocas mujeres a su edad gozaban de tanto poder y belleza, y eso definitivamente merecía celebrarse, especialmente porque nadie era tan preciada en el corazón del Sultan como lo era la Sultana Sarada, de esos absolutamente todos eran testigos.

Tal vez solo una persona pudiera hacerle competencia a la Sultana Sarada y aquella era la Sultana Hanan que se encontraba sentada a su lado y que por momentos parecía mayor de lo que era, así como el enorme parecido que guardaba con su difunta madre y a quien se asemejaba más cada día que pasaba. Un hermoso e inocente vestido aguamarina cubría su figura, compuesto de dos capas; la inferior de caída en V y en tonos aguamarina claro, con una capa aún más inferior de un matiz levemente oscurecido que formaba el escote y una superior, más clara, que era el corpiño con una serie de cinco botones de igual color como adorno. Las mangas de tipo gitana, abiertas desde la mitad superior al hombro, desde la mitad del hombro hacia abajo, exponían sus brazos. Por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta aguamarina transparente, sin mangas, con bordados de plata y diamantes por sobre toda la tela que replicaban flores de cerezo, de profundo escote en V que se cerraba a la altura del vientre, formando suaves y femeninas ondas en los bordes y extremos de toda la tela, que brillaba con el movimiento. Sus largos risos rosados caían impecablemente sueltos sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornados por una elegante y pequeña corona de oro ribeteada en diamantes y cristales aguamarina que resplandecían con la luz y los pequeños detalles de diamantes que tenían alrededor. No había que dejarse engañar por su inocente belleza, aquella joven Sultana era tan inteligente y cauta como cualquiera de sus hermanas, tal vez más porque su silencio otorgaba vida propia, lo que no sucedía con nadie más.

-Yumiko, felicidades- sonrió Sarada no pudiendo evitarlo. -Compartiste la cama con el Sultan, algo que ninguna otra mujer salvo mi madre pudo lograr- celebro, ya que la fallecida Sultana Naoko no entraba en esta clasificación, por…obvias razones. -Sé que conoces a mi difunta madre, la Sultana Sakura, debiste verla muchas veces y oír de ella- aludió con sencillez.

-Así es Sultana, Kami la tenga en su gloria- menciono Yumiko con sumo respeto, ya que todos siempre debían y merecían reverenciar a la fallecida Haseki.

-Amén- oro Hanan para sí, hablando por primera vez.

-Amén- correspondió Sarada, totalmente de acuerdo y sin dejar de sonreír, esperando pronto la buena nueva. -No abandonaste los aposentos del Sultan hasta bien entrada la noche, eso te hace una favorita, tendrás vestidos y joyas solo para ti, y tus propios aposentos, estarás por encima del resto de las mujeres del Harem- eso dictaba el protocolo el Harem y aunque como hija no le agradase mucho saber que su padre había compartido la cama con otra mujer, esperaba que hubiera sido feliz en algún grado. -Sin embargo, no te veo feliz, ¿Acaso no fue una experiencia placentera?- inquirió al ver a Yumiko con la mirada baja y distante, no por incomodidad o vergüenza, sino más bien indiferente.

-Lo fue, Sultana y mucho- afirmo Yumiko, alzando la mirada para observar a la Sultana, -pero temo que…- enmudeció gradualmente ante los recuerdos que la hubieron azorado.

-¿Qué temes?- la Uchiha frunció el ceño, confundida ante su silencio

Un " _pero_ " había despertado por completo el temor de Sarada, había elegido a Yumiko únicamente pensando en la felicidad de su padre, en hacer que el dolor le fuera más llevadero, poder darle ánimo para que Itachi tuviera más tiempo de prepararse para ser Sultan y de paso desligarse de Takara, no lo hacía únicamente por el bien del Imperio sino por su padre, su padre que era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo tras la muerte de su madre y saber que sufría…la hacía sufrir a ella. Por primera vez en la historia del actual Sultanato, el Sultan Sasuke había tenido una favorita, pero lejos de mostrarse dichosa, orgullosa o alegre, Yumiko—elegida por la mismísima Sultana Sarada—parecía decepcionada de su primera noche, pero no porque no hubiera sido placentera, todo lo contrario, d hecho para ser su primera vez había sido algo memorable pero parcialmente y solo si se daba información de manera generalizada, porque en el fondo se había sentido como un placer yermo, placer al fin y al cabo sin sentimientos de por medio y esto generaba un vacío estremecedor. Había visto a la Sultana Sakura mientras había vivido y como tantas otras mujeres del Harem, había envidiado su belleza y bondad, había deseado tener la oportunidad de entrar en la cama del Sultan y aun cuando lo hubiera hecho, era una experiencia extraña, había estado con un hombre que tenía el corazón hecho trizas y que jamás podría sentir nada por ella, era una experiencia dolorosa de recordar porque Yumiko había sentido empatía por el Sultan, un hombre que ahora vivía por obligación, sin tener deseo alguno de disfrutar de la existencia humana, un hombre que solo deseaba su propia muerte para encontrar paz.

-Las heridas en el corazón del Sultan son demasiado grandes, nunca podrán sanar- vaticino Yumiko pese a saber que lo que estaba diciendo era por demás osado, pero era la verdad. -Anoche compartí la cama con un hombre cualquiera, pero ni su corazón ni su alma estuvieron realmente presentes, Sultana- eso había pensado en todo momento, en que el Sultan era un hombre como cualquier otro, pero un hombre que al fin y al cabo estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de quien más amaba. -Pido permiso para retirarme, Sultanas- solicito finalmente, bajando la mirada con recato y no teniendo otro motivo para permanecer allí ya que no había más que decir.

-Concedido- acepto Sarada emitiendo un vago suspiro, no sintiendo ira sino más bien tristeza y preocupación ante lo que Yumiko había dicho.

Sarada podría sentir ira o indignación al escuchar a Yumiko referirse al Sultan del mundo como " _un hombre cualquiera_ ", más eso no era en lo absoluto una mentira, aunque el mundo los alabase por ser miembros de una noble dinastía tocada por la mano de Kami y que debía representar su voluntad, en el fondo todos eran hombre, mujeres y niños que llevaba sobre si un peso enorme. Claro, por momentos parecían sentirse obnubilados a más no poder por la influencia y gloria que ello traía, pero que padecían lo mismo que muchas otras personas. Reverenciando a ambas Sultanas, sujetándose el dobladillo de su vestido para no tropezar, Yumiko abandono la habitación tan pronto como pudo, únicamente dejando el suave chirrido de las puertas al cerrarse tras de sí como vestigio de su presencia. El silencio dejado por Yumiko, con su partida, fue roto por el profundo suspiro de los labios de la Sultana Sarada, que se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración, no entiendo como se había equivocado. Cruzando las manos sobre su regazo tras dejar su taza de té sobre la mesa, Hanan permaneció impávida como si lo dicho por Yumiko pudiera predecirse y ella en parte lo había hecho. La menor de sus hermanas, la última hija de sus padres; cinco príncipes y seis Sultanas, ese era el número de hijos que sus padres habían tenido como prueba de su amor, apenas con unos meses, un año o dos años de diferencia como testigo de su devoción y pasión. Resultaba tonto pensar que un amor así, que había marcado un antes y después en la historia del Imperio, pudiera dejarse en el pasado sin más, eso evidentemente no era posible.

-Kami…creí que una nueva mujer haría que nuestro padre se recuperara, creí que podría dejar a nuestra madre en el pasado y seguir adelante- admitió Sarada, no sabiendo que más hacer para evitar que su padre continuase sumiéndose aún más en el dolor.

-Las raíces de nuestra madre en este Imperio son demasiado grandes, Sarada- recordó Hanan en caso de que su hermana lo hubiese olvidado, -dejo un vacío inmenso con su partida, un vacío que nada ni nadie podrá llenar jamás- esta era tal vez la única gran verdad que se había dicho en mucho tiempo.

Ciertamente era la menor de sus hermanas y la que menos experiencia tenía sobre si, si alguien quería referirse a eso, pero no por ello era tonta ni tampoco insulsa. Claro que albergaba inocencia sobre su persona, como toda adolescente de trece años que poco y nada sabía de la vida y sus muchos planos, pero también era astuta, sabia de la política como pocas personas a su edad, y manejaba la crueldad sin llegar a dejarse cegar por su candor y fuego como había sucedido con su padre y a medias con su hermana Mikoto. No conocía el amor por experiencia, no se había permitido sentirlo, pero conocía sus caras y virtudes así como dolores, su madre le había enseñado del amor y Hanan sabía que nunca habría otro amor en el mundo como el que sus padres habían compartido, el amor de dos almas destinas a estar unidas y que no tenía comparación imaginable. Cuando había elegido a Yumiko solo había pensado en lo evidente; en que era hermosa o lo suficientemente bella para tentar a un hombre con los encantos adecuados, no había sido su intención—en lo absoluto hacer que esa mujer se embarazase por lo que le había sido suministrada cierta medicina que lo evitara…pero su padre no se había sentido mejor o más feliz mediante su intervención sino que, aparentemente y según Yumiko había dicho, más miserable consigo mismo. Su padre había sido desde siempre, el hombre más perfecto en su vida, lo había idolatrado tanto…que aun cuando hubiera tornado sus acciones en crueldad, ella nunca había podido atacarlo o traicionarlo, justo como su madre, porque lo amaban demasiado como para hacerlo.

-Me equivoque, Hanan, pero ya no sé qué hacer- reconoció la Uchiha sin llegar a darse por vencida, pero si más desanimada, -mi corazón sangra al ver a nuestro padre sumergido en semejante dolor, no quiere seguir viviendo- su voz e quebró en un sutil sollozo al decir esto, porque esta verdad resultaba tremendamente obvia cada vez que veía a su padre.

-¿Cómo hacerlo, Sarada?- inquirió Hanan, observando a su hermana que pareció meditar ante su cuestionamiento. -Una parte de él murió ese día-afirmo tanto para si como para su hermana, porque había podido ver más allá del dolor de su padre y comprender que es lo que pasaba por su corazón desde el día en que su madre había muerto.

Nadie había reparado en los errores, habían usado estrategias antiguas, habían creído que contentar su padre sería algo fácil pero él no era un Sultan como otros; había amado con todo su corazón, había vivido por un amor que había prometido sobrevivir la eternidad misma y en consecuencia la muerte de quien tanto había amado se había llevado la parte más importante de él, dejando en su lugar una cascara vacía, un corazón herido de extremo a extremo que sangraba en espera de la muerte.

* * *

Una forma que tenia de animarse o de lidiar más fácilmente con el dolor era pasear por el jardín, pero no en cualquier parte de él sino en aquella área más bien privada donde se encontraban plantadas aquellas rosas que Sakura tanto había cuidado a lo largo de su vida, uno de los pocos puntos del Palacio que representaban su belleza y su presencia como si aún estuviera allí; rosas blancas, rosas, azules, amarillas, cremas y rojas se apropiaban de los excelsamente cuidados arbustos, haciendo palidecer a los altos robles que se alzaban tras estos. Aunque había desestimado encontrarse allí sin escolta, pedirle a Suigetsu que lo dejara solo era como pedirle al viento que dejase de soplar, así que, resignado, el Uchiha hubo disfrutado del dulce perfume de las rosas acompañado por su leal amigo. Las palabras de Izumi no lo habían afectado porque no podía sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, más aún estaba algo colérico porque le llevasen la contraria, ese siempre había sido su mayor defecto desde que tenía memoria y tal vez la razón por la que Sakura siempre había conseguido tranquilizar su ánimo en vida era que nunca lo había contradicho sino guiado y aconsejado. Hoy, sin ella, estaba totalmente perdido. Caminando con lentitud, intento que idílico paisaje cubierto de rosas sosegara su mente, más no hubieron conseguido hacerlo hasta que algo entro en su rango de visión, algo que desde la muerte de su esposa no había visto; prendidas en medio de un arbusto opaco que era de la misma altura de los rosales, una pequeña multitud de capullos de flores de cerezo florecían con fortaleza…tan solo ver aquellas flores tan predilectas para él lo hubo sorprendido a más no poder.

-Suigetsu, ¿Y estas flores de cerezo?, ¿Tú las plantaste?- indago el Uchiha, por demás curioso, así como sorprendido.

-Es una bendición de Kami, Majestad, al parecer crecieron solas- negó el Hosuki, igual de sorprendido. -A usted del gustan mucho- menciono con nostalgia viendo, para su propia incredulidad la sonrisa ladina que se hubo apropiado del Sultan y ante lo que intento parecer no tan sorprendido como realmente estaba. -Mientras la Sultana Sakura aún vivía usted ordeno que se sembraran anualmente por toda la capital- recordó en espera de animarlo más, de ser posible.

-Todas se marchitaron cuando Sakura murió, y no vi motivos para volver a ordenar que se plantarán-asintió Sasuke, volteando a ver a Suigetsu, aun había melancolía en su mirad, más no como antes, como si el aroma de las flores hubiera conseguido quitarle un peso de encima, -porque su aroma me recuerda a las personas que he amado, mi familia…mi ángel- guardo silencio, cerrando los ojos por un breve instante, intentando guardar la calma. -Creí que si no sentía ese aroma dejaría de extrañarlos y que los olvidaría- desvió la mirada hacia aquellas flores que había añorado por meses y que ahora parecían llenar parte de aquel vacío en su corazón.

Nunca había sentido especial predilección por nada en su vida salvo esas flores de aroma tan dulce y que extrañamente representaban a su ángel mejor que cualquier otra cosa; delicadas, bellas, dulces, frágiles y a la vez intrigantes, no había otra flor igual en el mundo, si, podía haber similitudes con otras pero nuca serían las mismas, lo había ocurrido con Sakura. Había perdido a su madre, a Fugaku que había sido como un padre para él, a su hermano Itachi a quien siempre había sido tan unido, su tía Hinata, sus hijos Baru, Itachi, Daisuke, Rai, Kagami y Shisui…sus nietos, su hermano Yosuke. No lo iba a negar, era responsable de varias de estas muertes recordadas, pero no importaba la responsabilidad sino el dolor que aquello traía de solo recordarlo. Cruel e inhumano de su parte seria no llorarlos y no sentir angustia al temer por quienes aún le quedaban en la vida; Mikoto, Shina, Sarada…Izumi y Hanan. Cada vez que deseaba rendirse y recurrir cobardemente al suicidio, recordaba como Sakura había luchado por sus hijos y eso le infundía ánimo, le hacía entender que no podía darse por vencido, que debía continuar aferrándose a la vida hasta que Kami le permitiera volver a ver a quien tanto amaba, orando cada día porque ese momento llegase y pronto. Cuando un muchacho era sacado de su hogar con apenas doce años para formar parte de la élite jenízara, olvidaba su hogar y sus orígenes, eso había pasado con Suigetsu que pensando en las palabras del Sultan y viendo aquellas flores…por un minuto sintió nostalgia de la vida que había tenido en su niñez en un país y tierra que ya ni siquiera podía imaginar, todo eso estaba en blanco para él.

-¿Una persona puede olvidar a quienes ama, Majestad?, ¿Es posible?- se aventuró a indagar Suigetsu que ni siquiera recordaba a sus propios padres.

-Claro que no- por primera vez en meses, semanas, una casi inaudible carcajada abandono los labios del Sultan, parecía revitalizado ante la presencia de aquellas bellas flores. -Yo quería que mi vida y mi final fuera distinto, quería un epilogo que reflejara la primavera y la felicidad; quería estar junto a mis hijos, mis hijas y mi esposa- era la única vez que confesaba su mayor sueño, lo que había intentado sostener por el futuro cuando había sido mucho más joven y Sakura y él no habían sentido miedo, pero lo triste de los sueños es que no siempre podían realizarse como se deseaba, -pero en lugar de ello todo luce como el más frió y yermo de los inviernos…debo aceptarlo- suspiro, intentando no dejarse abatir por la melancolía ya que eso de nada le servía.

Sakura había hecho el mayor de los sacrificios imaginables y solo por él; en un principio había querido creer que el hechizo por el que Sakura había sacrificado tanto para salvarle la vida hacia tantos años, ese hechizo que le había quitado a sus hijos, uno por uno y a su propia esposa…no había sido real, pero los hechos habían demostrado todo lo contrario, ¿Y él, cómo había respondido al amor de Sakura? Con iniquidad, las inclemencias e las revueltas y los enemigos que los rodeaban le habían quitado su conciencia y piedad, lo habían hecho como cualquier otro Sultan, implacable, inderrotable y a su vez participe de la crueldad. No es como si hubiera tenido ocasión de resistirse, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho ni aun cuando hubiera tenido la ocasión porque quien gobernase ese Imperio no podía tener corazón, esa era la primera lección a aprender. Había dejado vivir a su hermano Yosuke, pero ¿Con qué consecuencias?, ¿Alguien había visto amabilidad o compasión en su actuar? No, habían visto debilidad, lo habían atacado y le habían arrebatado a sus hijos sin permitirle evitarlo. Cuando sus hijos habían sido unos niños y el futuro había parecido más idílico, siempre había imaginado una vida tranquila; él haciéndose cargo de los asuntos de estado, Sakura encargándose del Harem y sus Príncipes y Sultanas siendo una familia unida a inseparable que no permitiría que nadie ser inmiscuyera en sus vidas, pero en lugar de ello hoy todo parecía una sombra de lo que él había deseado que fuera, un invierno en lugar de una primavera.

Pero el presente no podía cambiarse, solo podía resignarse y aceptarlo, solo eso podía hacer.

* * *

Permitir que la cólera o ira dominase su vida era el mayor error que se podía cometer, así que Sasuke había elegido continuar dándole tiempo al tiempo y permitir que Izumi viviera su periodo de ira y odio hacia él tanto como quisiera si así conseguía desahogarse, él tenía sobrada paciencia para ganar su perdón si es que lo conseguía, pero definitivamente darse por vencido no era en lo absoluto una opción. Desde esa tarde en que había encontrado sosiego en el jardín Imperial, había pedido que estas flores de cerezo que habían comenzado a florecer fueran diariamente dispuestas en sus aposentos y que ahora lo hicieron sonreír ladinamente para sí al verlas sobre un jarrón sobre su escritorio. Días habían pasado desde ese omento e increíblemente no sentía le mismo peso sobre si únicamente por el aroma de esas flores, como si la nostalgia se evaporase con su presencia, haciéndole recordar esos días de paz y alegría junto a quienes tanto había amado, permitiéndole recordarlos pero no co el antes desquiciante dolor producto de la perdida. No, ahora podía añorarlos pensando en lo felices que habían sido aquellos días y no en la tragedia que los había precedido. Aceptar las alegrías y penas que habían sido destinadas a su vida era tal vez la única posibilidad que le quedaba por un instante quiso creer que tal vez el dolor que llevaba días azorándole los pulmones era únicamente producto del dolor que sentía su corazón, quizás no debería continuar aferrándose a la pena y la desolación, quizás debería intentar vivir aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

Apartando la mirada de su reflejo ante el espejo, el Uchiha termino de ceñir el fajín de seda para cerrar el Kaftan, intentando ignorar la molestia en los pulmones que por momentos parecía impedirle respirar y no lo decía por exagerar. Ante el espejo no había otro reflejo que el de un gobernante que había visto muchas décadas y eras de otros individuos que habían perecido, más su Sultanato no había flaqueado en ningún punto, mucho podían haberlo atacado en espera de hacerlo claudicar más nadie lo había logrado, ni con él ni con Sakura, ese era tal vez el mayor legado que pudieran dejar de cara al futuro y para quienes reflexionaran con respecto a su vida. Usando una simple túnica color negro, de cuello alto y mangas ceñidas a las muñecas, el poderoso Sultan portaba un soberbio Kaftan gris azulado oscuro de aspecto arcaico y militar que permanecía abierto en el pecho y se ceñía a su cuerpo por obra de un fajín de seda color negro, a la altura de los hombros y cuales hombreras se encontraban elaborados detalles de cuero negro—así como en los bordes del pecho y el dobladillo, y diminutos detalles degrado celeste metálico que adornaban los laterales del pecho, con mangas cortas hasta los codos para exponer las ceñidas mangas de la túnica y unas mangas posteriores que oscilaban ligeramente hacia el frente como largos lienzos a los costados de sus brazos, brindándole una imagen imponente ante la elegante caída de la tela que muy parcialmente rebelaba las botas de cuero negro bajo el atuendo. Habitualmente no permitía que nada ni nadie le impidiese cumplir co su deber, más mientras rodeaba su cama para dirigirse hacia las puertas, se sintió próximo a caer, con la vista nublándose tan abruptamente que lo próximo que sintio fue como la luz se acaba para él y se encontraba cayendo al suelo…

Acompañada por sus doncellas, la Sultana Sarada apareció en el umbral que conectaba el resto de los pasillos con el área perteneciente a los aposentos del Sultan. Su esbelta figura se encontraba ataviada en un elegante vestido de seda esmeralda-aguamarina, de recatado escote cuadrado, muy detallado a sus curvas, transparentes mangas agitanada que se ceñían a la muñeca y larga falda ribeteada en seda que facilitaba el movimiento; los hombros, el margen desde el escote hasta bajo el busto formando una delgada línea hasta la altura del vientre, una línea en el costado de las mangas que iba desde el hombros hasta las muñecas y el borde del cinto que envolvía sus caderas estaba hecho de encaje mantequilla con pequeños detalles de diamante, replicando flores de cerezo de un modo tanto tradicional como inusualmente halagador. Su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos, adornado por una hermosa corona en forma cónica y que replicaba una estructura con base en forma de enrejado pero que en su cima representaba lilas y orquídeas con diamantes engarzados que brillaban contra la luz, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima. Extrañamente y desde hacía ya varios días su padre había comenzado a manifestar un mejor ánimo y disponibilidad para todo cuanto lo rodeaba, de hecho y por más increíble que pareciera la había llamado a sus aposentos cada mañana para que desayunasen juntos, una petición ante la que Sarada no había podido negarse, porque saber animoso a su padre la hacía feliz a ella.

Sus doncellas permanecieron en el umbral del pasillo, aguardando en silencio como de costumbre mientras la Sultan Sarada se dirigía hacia las puertas ante las que, como siempre, se encontraba Suigetsu que nada más verla bajo la cabeza en una respetuosa reverencia ante la que la Sultana correspondió con una ligera sonrisa como saludo. Alguien tan eficiente y leal como Suigetsu merecía una gran recompensa por sus actos, más sin embargo él no estaba pidiendo nada para si por asistir al Sultan y ser su mano derecha en todo asunto existente. Su madre la Sultana Sakura no había sentido confianza hacia él, porque en aquellos días Suigetsu había parecido una especie de antagonista, más hoy Sarada definitivamente consideraba a Suigetsu como un importante aliado con el que contar y a quien pedirle ayuda de ser preciso. Ni la Sultana Sarada tuvo tiempo d dar otro paso, ni tampoco Suigetsu de dirigirles una mirada a los guardias para que abriesen las puertas, porque el abrupto eco metálico de algo colisionando contra el suelo al interior de los aposentos del Sultan los hubo sobresaltado, deteniéndose a observarse en entre si antes de que el Hasoda Basi abriera las puertas e ingresase en la habitación junto con la Sultana Sarada que a nada estuvo de sentir como se le detenía el corazón al ver a su padre inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-¡Papá!- chillo Sarada, aterrada a más no poder, arrodillándose junto a su padre. -Papa, estoy aquí- le golpeo ligeramente la mejilla, intentando hacerlo reaccionar más no lo hizo e o absoluto, solo permaneció inconsciente y respirando como signo de que estaba vivo. -¡Guardias! Traigan al médico, ¡rápido!- ordeno alzando la mirada hacia Suigetsu.

El eco de las botas de los escotas jenízaros abandonando la habitación para cumplir sus órdenes hubo paso casi inadvertido para Sarada que, ayudada por Suigetsu, dispuso toda las fuerzas de que poseía, envolviendo sus brazos a los hombros y espalda de su padre que parecía un peso muerto mientras ella y Suigetsu lo levantaban del suelo. Sentía la irregular respiración de su padre cuya cabeza reposaba contra su hombro, haciéndola estremecer de temor mientras lo recostaba sobre la cama. El Hosuki, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, observo al Sultan que por años había servido y apreciado como a un hermano, como su amigo y que por primera vez en tantos años realmente parecía haber flaqueado. Intentando mantener la calma lo más posible, acomodando con sutileza la almohada bajo la cabeza de su padre, Sarada alzo la mirada hacia Suigetsu con una sola mirada que el Hosuki compendio a la perfección, reverenciándola y marchándose enseguida para dar la noticia a sus hermanas, hijas, esposo y cuñados. Pensar en la posibilidad de que un Sultan pudiese morir era un error imperdonable; Kami le había dado la vida a los gobernantes del Imperio y solo él podía quitarla, pero aunque Sarada hubiera creído con esta imperante ideología en su mente, pensar en que su padre pudiera morir la aterraba por completo, no por la continuidad del Imperio, sino por la posibilidad de quedarse sola, sin el pilar más importante de su vida.

-Tranquilo, papá, todo estará bien, ¿sí?- prometió Sarada, esperando que sin importar la inconsciencia de su padre, él consiguiera escucharla. -Te lo prometo, estarás bien- murmuro intentando convencerse de ello en el proceso, no deseando que la vida le arrebatase a alguien más, no ahora.

Cuando su madre había muerto, su vida había tomado una perspectiva nueva, su madre había sido su modelo a seguir durante toda su vida, en ella había encontrado consuelo e inspiración cada vez que su voluntad había parecido flaquear; el segundo gran pilar de su vida había sido su padre, él que la había adorado durante toda su niñez, abrazándola, animándola a ser fuerte, el que siempre había buscado su felicidad incluso por encima del bienestar del Imperio y que hoy era lo que la continuaba aferrando a los días felices del pasado…a él no quería perderlo, él era lo poco que le quedaba de su dichoso pasado y niñez, él era su mundo. Su madre había perdido todo, su familia, su hogar, sus hijos, su fuerza, la habían hecho ceder a la vulnerabilidad como nunca antes se había visto en la historia del Imperio hasta su muerte, no había claudicado ante intentos de asesinato, sino más bien a una constante tortura mental que la había hecho la víctima más clara de la crueldad del Sultanato. Su padre, por otro lado, siempre había parecido ser capaz de aguantarlo todo, había sido herido en lo más profundo de su alma mucho antes que su madre, había perdido a un hermano, a un padre, a su madre, a un gran amigo, y a múltiples miembros de su familia que tanto le habían sido arrebatados como él mismo había tenido que consentir sus muertes para evitar el derramamiento de sangre, pero esta piedad había sido vista como una debilidad y como consecuencia todos habían visto su Sultanato no como el paraíso, sino como el infierno, pero ella…ella jamás lo había abandonado y ahora le suplicaba a Kami que lo le quitase a su padre, que no le quitase a su adorado padre.

-Sakura…- murmuro el Uchiha de forma casi inaudible, en medio de su inconsciencia.

El Sultanato del Sultan Sasuke pendía de un fino hilo…su propia vida.

* * *

Mikoto hubiera deseado poder estar serena como Shina, Hanan o Aratani, o sumida en sus preocupantes pensamientos fatalistas como Sarada que se contentaba al humedecerle la frente a su padre, atenta a su respiración en todo momento para intentar ayudarlo en cuanto le fuera posible. El doctor C, por otro lado, estaba concentrado auscultándolo y además, al igual que Sarada, muy pendiente de su errática respiración. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre por demás fuerte, solo la viruela y la malaria lo habían azorado a lo largo de los cincuenta y dos años de vida que tenía y aunque así hubiera sido, había escapado de las garras de la muerte sin importar que los pronósticos hubieran sido desoladores, todo únicamente por causa de su voluntad y nadie había dudado en que siempre podría resistirlo todo. Más ahora todo era diferente, su madre había muerto, ella ya no podía ser el foco de la voluntad de su padre, esta vez nada garantizaba que el Sultan del mundo tuviera siquiera un ápice de voluntad para resistirse a la muerte, ahora el miedo cundía en los corazones de todas las Sultanas y Príncipes, salvo unas nimias excepciones por supuesto. Los Pashas no habían sido informados de la salud del Sultan, no era necesario más el secreto no se mantendría por mucho tiempo. Izumi no había querido acudir junto a su pare para saber de su condición y nadie la había obligado a ello, más juntas, las Sultanas esperaban una pronta resolución que sosegase cuanto antes sus corazones.

-Debimos darnos cuenta de que estaba enfermo, lleva días despertando con fiebre- se reprochó Mikoto a sí misma, molesta con su propia negligencia, apretando furiosamente las manos en un intento por herirse las palmas para sosegar su mente tan agitada.

-No es culpa de nadie- contradijo Shina que increíblemente mantenía la calma en contrapunto con su hermana mayor, -estuvimos demasiado concentradas en acorralar a Takara, perdimos la noción del tiempo- justifico aunque en lo profundo de su mente sabía que de nada servía esta justificación.

-Confiemos en el doctor C- silencio Hanan por su parte, tan imperturbable como Shina.

Quien intentaba parecer tranquila sin conseguirlo era la Sultana Mikoto que como el resto de sus hermanas se encontraba de pie tras la cama, observando a su padre y de vez en vez al doctor C, intentando controlarse para no demandar una explicación, rompiendo con su digno silencio. Portaba unas galas purpura-morado de escote corazón, cerrado por seis botones de oro en vertical hasta la altura del vientre, decorados en los costados por finos bordados de hilo de oro en forma de diminutas líneas paralelas, falda de doble capa,—una inferior y una superior—mangas holgadas de tipo gitana hechas de gasa que se transparentaban hasta los codos donde la seda volvía a tomar partido en forma de muñequeras que brindaban un aspecto más bien oriental al conjunto como tal; por sobre el vestido una elegante chaqueta de seda morado oscuro con pequeños detalles de diamante que hacían brillar la tela, con un fascinante degrade rosa violáceo que enmarcaba el profundo corte en V que se cerraba a la altura del vientre, así como el dobladillo y una línea vertical que rodeaba los laterales hasta la espalda, toco con intrínsecos bordados violeta que recreaban flores de cerezo. Como siempre su largo cabello rosado se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca para resaltar una magnifica corona de oro ribeteada en diminutos cristales multicolor, diamantes y amatistas sobre una estructura de oro que emulaba figuras semejantes a flores de jazmín, sosteniendo un largo velo índigo purpureo y a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de oro e forma de ovalo con una amatista en su centro. La noticia lo había tomado a todos por sorpresa, nadie había esperado algo así aunque en nada cambiaba sus pensamientos sobre Takara a quien voluntaria involuntariamente culpaban de todo en sus mentes.

Cuando le habían dicho la noticia, Shina no lo había creído, había pensado que se trataba de un error o una mentira, más al momento de ingresar en la habitación y ver a su padre siendo examinado por el doctor C, con Sarada a su diestra con una expresión melancólica…había quedado claro que aquello no era ninguna broma. Hermosa como siempre, la Sultana Shina vestía un sencillo atuendo de seda granate-rubí, de recatado escote redondo, cerrado desde el escote a la altura del vientre por seis botones de igual color que tela, ceñido adecuadamente a su figura, con un falso escote en V ligeramente más alto, falda holgada hasta el suelo y sin mangas; por sobre el vestido se encontraba un corto bolero hasta la altura del busto, hecho de tafetán con encaje cobrizo y crema que recreaba rosas y flores de cerezo en los bordes y a lo largo de la tela, con mangas acampanadas hasta la altura de las muñecas. Sus largos rizos rubio castaño se encontraba elegantemente recogidos tras su nuca, adornados superiormente en la coronilla por un broche de oro de tipo diadema que replicaba flores de cerezo engarzadas entre sí, hechas de diamantes y rubíes—sosteniendo un largo velo que caía tras su espalda—a juego con unos pendientes de oro en forma de línea vertical con un ovalo en el centro que dejaba espacio para un granate de idéntica forma. Como Sultanas se esperaba que estuvieran preparadas para hacerlo lo mejor para el Imperio, y aunque lo estaban…en esos momentos, apabulladas, nadie podía pensar con coherencia en esta oportunidad, por ahora.

Pero si alguien precia no dejarse afectar por nada era la Sultana Hanan, que con las manos ligeramente cruzadas a la altura de vientre, jugando con sus dedos, tenía su intensa mirada esmeralda centrada en su padre y muy brevemente en su hermana Sarada. Un inocente y sencillo vestido crema suave, casi blanco, ensalzaba la floreciente belleza de la hija menor del Sultan Sasuke, de rectado escote redondo, cerrado por seis batones blancos desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, continuando en una holgada falda de múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre sí para mayor comodidad, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y que proseguían en acampanadas mangas traslucidas de color beige que le llegaban a cubrir las manos; por sobre el vestido, ocultando perfectamente su escote se encontraba una bellísima chaqueta de gasa y chiffon beige, ribeteada en encaje ligeramente más notorio en el alto escote en V que no daba lugar a la imaginación, en la línea vertical en el centro del abdomen, así como en el dobladillo, dispersándose en punto estratégicos de la tela para crear pequeñas flores de cerezo. Sus largos rizos rosaos caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, adornados por un broche de oro en forma de diadema que recreaba flores de cerezo engarzadas entre si, hecha con diamantes multicolor, a imagen del dije que sostenía la cadena de oro que se perdía en su escote, tal y como los pendientes de oro que se camuflaban entre sus rizos. Había hecho lo que su madre le había encomendado y en cada momento libre, por las tardes, había asistido a los aposentos de su padre, a intentar ayudarlo con los asuntos de estado y leer algo para él, la labor d cualquier concubina del Harem si se le pedía pero que ella había llevado a cabo con diligencia y afecto filiar…ahora tenía mucho miedo, aunque no lo exteriorizaba, no quería perder a su padre como ya había pedido a todos su hermanos y a su madre…más no podía irse contra Kami, la providencia ni el sentido de la vida.

No era parte del Imperio por nacimiento, ni siquiera era la hija del Sultan en ningún contexto…más así como en había considerado a la Sultana Sakura como su madre, Aratani igualmente había llegado a pensar en el Sultan Sasuke como si fuera su padre, porque siempre la había animado, guiado y enaltecido aun cuando actualmente solo fuera la viuda de quien había sido un Príncipe Heredero. Un sencillo vestido de terciopelo jade oscuro cubría su figura, ciñéndose a cada curva de su cuerpo aunque sin intención, de alto escote cuadrado con un grueso margen ligeramente más claro, falda de una sola capa muy ligeramente ribeteada en seda para mayor movilidad y mangas cortas hasta los codos que continuaba en acampanados lienzos de traslucida gasa que llegaban a cubrirle las manos; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de georgette jade claro de profundo escote en V que se cerraba a la altura del vientre por un broche de oro y esmeralda en forma de flor de cerezo, sin manga y que volvía a abrirse bajo el vientre, con intrínsecos bordados negros y cobrizos abarcando la tela. Su largos rizos castaños, como de costumbre, se encontraban perfectamente recogidos elegantemente tras su nuca, resaltando la bella corona de oro, esmeraldas y diamantes ámbar que recreaba espinas y pequeños capullos de rosas—y que sostenía un largo velo esmeralda que caía tras su espalda—a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de diamante en forma de ovalo con una esmeralda homologa en el centro, y alrededor de su cuello el emblema de los Uchiha hecho de oro y engarzado por diamante, obsequio de la difunta Sultana Sakura. El doctor C, tras lo que pareció una infinita espera, hubo terminado su trabajo y se encamino hacia las Sultanas que, absortos en sus propios miedos y preocupaciones, solo se percataron cuando lo tuvieron en frente. Por la expresión del sabio médico, las Sultanas podían asegurar que la condición del Sultan no era para nada buena.

-Sultanas- reverencio el doctor C.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo está?- exigió Mikoto de forma inmediata, incapaz de callar.

-La fiebre no cede- inició el medico haciendo que una expresión de angustia y preocupación se apropiase de los rostros de las hermosas Sultanas, -se ha quejado de dolor en los pulmones…y ha escupido sangre- Mikoto, golpeándose el pecho mentalmente, deseaba que el doctor les dijera de una maldita vez que es lo que tenía su padre. -Es veneno, dado en pequeñas cantidades y desde hace tiempo hasta ser fatal.

Sarada, sentada en la cama, sosteniendo la mano de su padre sin despegarse de él ni por asomo, escucho las palabras del médico pero no abandono su labor. Aunque el ánimo de su padre fuera perpetuamente el de un hombre agonizante, no era en lo absoluto el tipo e hombre que se rendiría a todo y vería el suicidio como una opción, nadie dentro de la familia Imperial veía esta posibilidad como algo en que pensar, sus predecesoras quizás, más no alguna de ella, ni siquiera su madre lo había hecho. En cierto modo sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a su padre y por ello había elegido quedarse muy cerca de él, más sabiendo que no tenía una enfermedad, había estado con él casi todo el tiempo y sabía que estaba perfectamente sano…hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión del doctor C sin necesidad de detenerse a pensarlo. En ese caso solo una persona merecía ser apuntada con el dedo como la responsable; Takara y en nada había que considerar esto como una acusación sino como una realidad, porque así su hijo llegaría al trono cuanto antes y ella podría ser Sultana Regente. No hubo necesidad de que Sarada compartiese sus pensamientos para que sus hermanas y Aratani adivinasen lo que estaba pensando, no había nadie más en que pensar porque o bien era Takara o sus aliados, más todo apuntaba en la misma dirección. Apretando las manos a la altura de su vientre, alzando el mentón y carraspeando de la forma más inaudible posible, ocultando su propia sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar, Mikoto rompió finalmente el silencio.

-Sea franco- pidió Mikoto intentando mantenerse estoica para que no se le quebrase la voz, -¿Qué puede hacer por él?

-Nada- reconoció el doctor C para pesar de Mikoto que cerró los ojos con un gesto doloroso, sin poder evitarlo. -Salvo…abreviarle la vida- sugirió únicamente ya que nada más podía hacerse.

Sabiendo que aquello complacería a su padre, pero las haría sentir peor a ellas, Mikoto de inmediato se hubo negado, manifestándoselo al docto C con una sola mirada. No podrían vivir con la muerte de su padre en sus conciencias, no sabiéndose responsables de ello. El doctor C, sin más, solo se retiró dejando tras de sí el sutil chirrido de las puertas al cerrarse. La condición del Sultan no era para nada buena…apenas y podría vivir hasta el atardecer cuando mucho. Su voluntad, aquello que era lo más fundamental en ese momento, no deseaba combatir el veneno y eso lo condenaba. Sin palabras, Shina y Hanan se resignaron a observar a Sarada que tenía sus ojos pegados a su padre, incrédula de que eso estuviera pasando, nadie jamás había llegado a pensar que el Sultanato de su padre pudiera acabar de esa forma. Quizás deberían haber estado más atentas y considerar lo que Takara podría hacer, no contra ellas sino contra su padre, más como humanas que eran no habían conseguido evitar errar. Jamás ninguna de ellas había creído que su padre moriría por obra de un complot, siempre habían creído que viviría por muchos años, cediéndole el trono a Itachi cuando pudiera pensar lejos del atosigante vinculo de Takara, pero al parecer la vida nuevamente no les pedía opinión, únicamente dejándolas resignarse a lo que la providencia decía hacer, más…¿Qué harían sin él?

En silencio solo pudieron observar a su padre y rogar porque Kami hiciera un milagro.

* * *

Las horas hubieron transcurrido como una eternidad, el Palacio se vio ensombrecido por las nubes, como si la luz no pudiera reinar mientras todos oraban o bien conspiraban al saber que la vida el Sultan corría un peligro real, mientras en los aposentos del Sultan, la Sultan Sarada—sentada sobre la cama, junto a su padre—voluntariamente ajena de todo y todos, le refrescaba la frente con un lienzo húmedo mientras su padre, apenas y pudiendo respirar, debatiéndose entre la conciencia e inconsciencia, hubiera deseado poder agradecerle como se lo merecía, por estar ahí para él en estos momentos. Solo ella podía entender su dolor, su sufrimiento y agonía por haber perdido la razón de su felicidad, haber sido tan unidos a lo largo de sus vidas le permitía comprender todo cuanto él sintiera. Estrechando la mano de su padre entre la suya, Sarada se sostuvo el dobladillo de la falda para no tropezar al levantarse, rodeando la cama en dirección al escritorio sobre el cual se encontraba una jarra de porcelana y oro por un poco de vino que sirvió en una copa. El aire frió casi parecía colarse por a minúscula rendija de las puertas hacia la terraza y que permanecían cerradas, el simple sentir del aire la hacía estremecer. Realmente no tenía sed o hambre, solo bebía el contenido de vino en su copa para entrar en calor, meditabunda, fijando su vista en el jarrón con flores de cerezo sobre el escritorio y que acaricio con la punta de sus dedos.

Una fuerte opresión en los pulmones le impedía respirar, y a su vez una simple acción normal como estar cuerdo, abrir los ojos y saber qué es lo que pasaba a su alrededor le hubo tomado horas y ahora, finalmente, haciendo todo el esfuerzo que le era posible, entrecerró los ojos, viendo el techo…ni siquiera sabía como pero estaba en su cama. Aunque le doliese cada musculo del cuerpo, se esforzó en apoyar la manos sobre el colchón, sentándose con más dolor y cansancio sobre su cuerpo del que hubiera podido siquiera recordar sentir alguna vez…necesitó parpadear unas cuantas veces en un intento por ver con claridad el espacio que abarcaban sus aposentos y en que no parecía haber nada fuera de lo usual. Enfoco la vista en la silueta de pie junto a su escritorio; aquel largo cabello plagado de rizos cayendo libremente tras su espalda, esas joyas tan halagadoras que eran sus ojos, haciendo resaltar aún más su belleza…toda ella era hermosa. _¿Sakura?_ A medida que aquel nombre tan deseable y perfecto de pronunciar resonaba en su mente, observo tristemente como los detalles y facciones melancólicas y tristes de aquel perfecto rostro se modificaban ligeramente. Los labios eran sutilmente diferentes, la forma de los ojos se asemejaba a la suya al igual que el mentón, el color de cabello no era el rosa semejante a las flores de cerezo, sino un profundo azabache así como sus ojos semejantes a dos ónix y no esmeraldas como le había parecido vislumbrar. El parecido físico con Sakura era tremendamente similar…pero no era ella; se trataba de Sarada.

-Sarada…- murmuro Sasuke, lo bastante fuerte como para que su hija, hasta entonces perdida en sus propios pensamientos, reaccionase, sobresaltándose ligeramente.

-Padre, estoy aquí- acudió Sarada de inmediato, arrodillándose a su lado y entrelazando su mano con la de él, -¿necesitas algo?- más bien afirmo, no sabiendo si sentirse dichosa o inquieta porque hubiera recobrado el conocimiento y pareciera haber recobrado fuerzas.

Jamás se imaginó, ni en sus sueños más locos, el verse muriendo en cama. Siempre había deseado, de no poder morir junto a Sakura, el morir como un conquistador, un Sultan en todo sentido de la frase, más, al igual que su esposa y su propio padre el Sultan Izuna, estaba destinado a morir preso de una enfermedad que, a diferencia de ellos, tal vez se merecía por su crueldad. Aunque casi no tuviera fueras en el cuerpo, por más mínima que fuera su voluntad le impedía rendirse en esta oportunidad, porque si iba a morir quería hacerlo como y donde él quería hacerlo. La vida lo había privado de muchas cosas, de muchos de sus seres queridos, ni aun como Sultan había podido hacer su voluntad, solo había hecho " _lo mejor para el Imperio_ ", como todos siempre se referían a la voluntad del Sultan, pero si iba a morir como había dicho el doctor C—y eso si había podido escucharlo—entonces quería morir como él quería hacerlo, eso nadie lo iba a impedir. Con esfuerzo, aparto las sabanas y mantas de la cama ante la confusa mirada de Sarada que lo observo atentamente y con preocupación al verlo apoyarse en uno de los muelles de la cama para levantarse. Había cometido decenas de billones de billones de errores y sabía muy bien que, aunque lo intentase, no le alcanzaría la vida para pagarlos, ni para pedir perdón a los vivos o muertos que pesaban en su conciencia, que volvían vividos aquellos recuerdos de errores y pecados que recorrían su existencia casi por completo. De inmediato, Sarada le rodeo el hombro con uno de sus brazos por si perdía le equilibrio de tal manera que se apoyase en ella que lo observo a la cara, intentando leer su opaca mirada ónix.

-Llévame al jardín secreto- pidió Sasuke, apenas siendo capaz de hablar, esforzándose para conseguirlo.

-Padre, no…- se opuso la Uchiha inmediatamente, le dolía que su padre le pidiera aquello y ni siquiera comprendía porque, -el doctor C dijo que necesitas descansar, aun no estás bien- intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión, más no creía poder hacerlo aunque su padre estuviera enfermo, era demasiado terco como para dar traspié a su petición.

-Sarada, por favor, llévame allí, llévame a donde vi a tu madre por primera vez- insistió Sasuke, incansable, dispuesto a hacerlo ya sea que ella se lo permitiese o no. Mejor que lo ayudase a llegar allí, porque no creía ser capaz de hacerlo solo. -Quiero terminar mi vida allí- aclaro en caso de que su hija no quisiera aceptar lo inevitable.

-No digas eso, padre, te vas a recuperar- replico Sarada mecánicamente, sin dar espacio a la duda.

Observando por un instante el rostro de su hija, Sasuke bajo la cabeza, apesadumbrado, sin negar o afirmar las palabras de ella porque simplemente no creía en nada de lo que dijeran los médicos; cuando una persona iba a morir, o sentía, era un instinto y como nunca antes, estaba totalmente convencido de que no había vuelta atrás, iba a morir. La mirada que su padre le dio hizo que Sarada se inquietara, como si una aguja se le hubiera clavado en el corazón, como si todo en lo que creía fuera a desaparecer. No quería creer en esa posibilidad, no quería creer que su padre podía morir, más quizás su mayor error era pensar en lo que la haría feliz y no en lo que haría feliz a su padre…

* * *

Los guardias jenízaros fuera de la habitación, así como Suigetsu, la hubieron reverenciado de forma inmediata en cuanto ella abandono la habitación junto a su padre, sirviéndole de apoyo para caminar, intento ignorar la preocupación en los ojos de Suigetsu y consiguió hacerlo, pero no podía ocultar su propia preocupación mientras desviaba la mirada de vez en vez hacia él, que ni siquiera podía alzar la cabeza, casi sin fuerzas. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Sarada se fijó en el camino que debían seguir hacia el jardín secreto, un lugar que por meses—si no es que años—se había encontrado desprovisto de visitas. En su infancia había jugado allí muchas veces junto a sus hermanos, sus hermanas y su madre, en un par de ocasiones con su padre cuando no había tenido asuntos de estado que atender. Incluso en una oportunidad habían hecho un picnic, toda la familia junta…antes de que la crueldad de sus enemigos los separase con la muerte. Era una suerte que el camino al jardín secreto no conectase con el Harem, por lo que tranquilamente y lejos de la mirada de indiscretos, Sarada le dio la espalda al mármol dorado, a las joyas y al protocolo, temblando ligeramente cuando el frió aire nocturno que azoraba el palco iluminado por la luz de la luna choco contra ella. En cuanto sintió la brisa invernal, Sasuke no pudo contener la irrefrenable necesidad de alzar la vista como no había hecho hasta entonces…

Aun las prominentes enredaderas pegadas a los muros de roca se alzaban como en los primeros años en que había compartido ese espacio con su hermano mayor, Itachi, allí habían aprendido a luchar, a mantenerse aislados de las intrigas y formar sus propios ideales. Tras la muerte de su hermano, siempre se había encontrado solo en ese lugar que había acabado por ser un refugio para sus preocupaciones, pero un día había entrado allí y encontrado a una joven griega recientemente traída al Harem había intentado escapar. No había sabido quien era, ni ella quien era él, pero el momento de encontrar sus miradas, sus nombres habían sido insignificantes, tan solo una mirada había bastado para que supieran que ese momento había sido el más importante de sus vidas. Tanta inocencia, tanta libertad…en un mundo como el del Imperio Uchiha, donde la crueldad y mentiras abundaban, ella había sido la única luz existente para guiarlo, por ello desde el primer día opinión de Sakura había sido sagrada para él, su buen juicio y bondad habían sido lo único que había mantenido al Imperio Uchiha en pie, eso y su amor. Mil y un recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, momentos felices que parecían más vividos que nunca tanto en su mente como en su corazón. Intento dar un paso, perdiendo el equilibro, Sarada, envolviendo sus brazos a sus hombros, apoyo su rodillas sobre el suelo, evitándole una dolorosa caída, apoyando la cabeza de su padre en su regazo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, casi temblando al ver un delgado hilo de sangre escapar de entre sus labios, quitándole el aliento.

-Padre…- murmuro Sarada, intentando contener su angustia y preocupación al verlo así.

Sabía que realizar esfuerzo solo condenaría más a su padre, pero negarse a una petición de su parte no entraba en la mente de Sarada que guardo silencio, esperando que su padre la tranquilizara, con una palabra o una mirada, pero en lugar de ello por primera vez en meses realmente parecía feliz. Había hecho tanto; había conquistado infinidad de territorios, había hecho claudicar a sus enemigos, había enaltecido la justicia y condenado la corrupción, había sido el último gran Sultan del Imperio, estaba convencido de ello, más en el proceso había perdido la fuerza con la muerte de su esposa. No era nada tonto, sabía que no estaba enfermo en realidad, una enfermedad se presentía, él siempre lo había sentido así; lo habían envenenado, irónicamente moriría igual que lo había hecho su padre, el Sultan Izuna pese a los descomunales intentos que había hecho por demostrar que era diferente, pero al final también había demostrado ser una víctima de los complots que lo rodeaban y solo había una responsable hacia quien desviar la vista; _Takara_. Ella era la auténtica gran enfermedad del Imperio, la calamidad comenzaría en cuanto ella fuera Madre Sultana, ella era el parásito que destruiría todo por lo que él y Sakura habían luchado hasta el cansancio, lo sabía. Más ahora lo último en lo que quería pensar era en el futuro, por fin la muerte había sido compasiva y venia por él en lugar de por un miembro de su familia y estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Todo comenzó aquí, en este jardín- recordó con nostalgia, sintiendo como los recuerdos parecían hacerse más vividos que nunca. -Pero no terminara aquí, este no es el final- veía a su hija a punto de romper en llanto, más no quería que lo hiciera, nadie tenía porque llorarlo, no quería eso. -Viviré en ti y en tus hermanas, en sus corazones- estrecho su manos alrededor de la de su hija que inspiro profundamente en un intento por mantener la calma lo más posible aunque le resultaba demasiado difícil, -no estés triste, no necesitan guardar luto por mí, tuve una gran vida junto a mi Sultana- intento animar aunque como siempre no tenía éxito en eso.

-Padre, no digas esos, te pondrás bien- protesto la Uchiha con la voz quebrada, negando tanto para su padre como para sí misma.

Se estaba mintiendo a sí misma, lo sabía muy bien, quería creer que su padre no moriría, quería creer que había vuelta atrás para algo tan absoluto y complejo como la muerte, ¿Al fin y al cabo quien quería perder a alguien que amaba? No quería creer que la vida fuera tan cruel con ella como para golpearla una vez más; Itachi, Baru, Kagami, Rai, Daisuke, Shisui, su madre…¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué sus hermanas? Los pobres del Imperio no debían pensar en el deber, solo en trabajar y entregar amor a sus familias, ellos podían elegir que hacer, pero ellos al ser miembros de la ilustre dinastía Uchiha ni siquiera podían vivir por el placer de ser felices, siempre había algo más en lo que pensar antes que en uno mismo, ¿Por qué? La vida era demasiado injusta y Sarada no quería cambiar de perspectiva sin importar que su padre ansiase la muerte, ella no veía eso con felicidad, él sí. Muchos Sultanes habían temido por el futuro que dejaban a su suerte con sus muertes, peor él no, había dedicado su vida al Sultanato de tal modo que ahora ansiaba ser egoísta y pasar a la otra vida, quería morir y obtener algo de tranquilidad, por fin entendía cómo es que Sakura se había sentido, por fin alcazaba a entender la razón por la que se había rendido a la muerte…para acabar con el dolor que no le había permitido respirar. Hasta el cansancio se habían amado desde el primer día y ese amor perduraría más que la eternidad misma, estaba convencido de ello, pero en ocasiones hasta un alma se cansaba de luchar contra las adversidades. El Imperio estaría a salvo con su partida, confiaba en sus hijas, nietas y nietos. Ya no tenía nada más por lo que continuar luchando

-Tú y tus hermanas harán lo que tu madre y yo no pudimos hacer- vaticino, convencido de que el Imperio continuaría siendo como él y Sakura habían destinado, ellas podrían lograr lo que nadie más podría hacer.

-No podremos hacerlo sin ti, sin ustedes- negó Sarada, incapaz de aceptar que hubiera un futuro donde su padre no estuviera, para ella no existía algo así, -ninguna de nosotras es tan fuerte, no podemos seguir sin ustedes- sollozo, intentando respirar con regularidad para no ceder completamente al llanto como si querría hacer para aliviar su corazón.

-Lo harán, lo sé- reitero Sasuke sin cambiar de opinión; eran sus hijas, su sangre, no confiaba e nadie más que en ellas. -Son nuestras hijas, las Sultanas del mundo- una cansina sonrisa ladina se plazo en sus labios al citar esto último, no sintiendo dolor alguno sino calma, una inmensa calma por saber que la muerte finalmente había venido por él. -El estado, el imperio, te lo confió a ti, Sarada- designo con su último aliento.

Podía morir, lo sentía, había hecho tanto por el imperio aun antes que por quienes amaba y ahora definitivamente ya no quería sacrificar más, no quería continuar una lucha que desde el primer día le había resultado interminable. Como un halito divino, un brillo celestial, tras parpadear tan solo una vez…en lugar de Sarada, vio a Sakura acunando su cabeza en su regazo, sonriéndole de ese modo tan angelical y propio de ella. Su siempre delicada figura se encontraba ensalzada por un inocente vestido de seda blanca, de inocente escote corazón; el centro del corpiño era color beige con un grueso margen blanco enmarcando el escote y dividiendo el centro del corpiño en dos tal y como sucedía con la falda que inferior era beige, más la superior completamente blanca. Un elegante corte en V cerraba el vestido tras la espalda, con un margen de chiffon creando unas angelicales hombreras. Los laterales del corpiño, así como las mangas cortas hasta los codos estaban bordados en hilo de diamante que brillaban contra la luz nocturna, replicando tanto el emblema de los Uchiha como las flores de cerezo, engarzados entre si, continuando en lienzos de gasa que exponían sus brazos. Un broche peinaba sus sedosos rizos rosados desde el lado derecho para que caerán libremente tas su espalda y sobre sus hombros como una fascinante cascada, enmarcando un par de diminutos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima y alrededor de su cuello el emblema de los Uchiha como él tanto la recordaba. Era tan hermosa…si ella iba a ser su ángel de la muerte, entonces aceptaba ir ya sea al cielo o al infierno.

 _En la vida y en la muerte_ , sintió la voz de Sakura como un susurro en sus oídos, viéndola esbozar una sonrisa sumamente dulce y que él había añorado de forma interminable. Por fin y como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, volvía a sentir paz, por fin su mente y conciencia estaban tranquilas producto de su presencia, de saberla allí con él. Sintiendo su último halito de vida, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su presencia, deseando que aquello fuera real y pudiera morir como tanto había estado deseando hacer, le dolía no poder obtener el perdón de Izumi, pero algún día volvería a verla, eso conseguía consolar su pesar. _Cada año de mi vida atravesé anillos de fuego, morí y resucite en cada ocasión, más fuerte que antes, más poderoso, con la cabeza en alto, me convertí en el mismísimo fuego, el precio a pagar por eso es alto, eso aprendí; dagas, veneno y traición, y el peso de muchos años se transformaron en un veneno que ahora ha acabado conmigo, yo, el invencible Sultan Sasuke, soy el fénix y muero por última vez._ Ella le acaricio la mejilla cándidamente con una de sus manos, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, acariciándole los parpados. Con su dulce presencia embargándolo, se entregó a aquello que tanto había deseado y pudo abandonarse tranquilo a la voluntad de la providencia. Atenta al actuar de su padre Sarada no fue capaz de respirar siquiera al sentir como su padre dejaba de moverse y como su pecho se quedaba inmóvil, sin emitir singo alguno de que continuase junto a ella.

-Papá…- sollozo Sarada, apenas y consiguiendo hablar.

Acariciando una última vez el rostro de su padre que había cerrado los ojos co una expresión de absoluta calma, Sarada sollozo con el corazón oprimido de dolor. La hermosa Sultana envolvió sus brazos al cuerpo de su padre, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas sin importar que ahora, en aquel hermoso jardín de aspecto celestial se encontrase totalmente sola, con la brisa invernal meciendo sus cabellos y estremeciendo su cuerpo en un intento por hacerle sentir algo en medio del dolor que llenaba su corazón. Ahora realmente estaba sola, sin su madre y ahora sin su padre volvía a ser la pequeña niña que había sufrido bajo la crueldad de las Sultanas Mei y Rin, le temía a la guerra que se abría para ser librada contra Takara, tenía miedo porque creía no ser lo suficientemente buena como para llevar sobre sus frágiles hombros el peso del Imperio que su padre les había legado a ella y a sus hermanas. Si, tendría a sus hermanas para apoyarla, pero se sentía insignificante, como una débil llamada soportando una tormenta, sola en aquel jardín. Sollozando con el espíritu abatido debido a la enorme tristeza de que era presa su alma, Sarada mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su padre, aferrándose a él, imposibilitada a abandonarlo ahora más que nunca, había muerto pero ella jamás lo defraudaría aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

La época del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura definitivamente había llegado a su fin.

* * *

 **PD:** nuevamente y con todo el corazón me disculpo por mi prolongada ausencia nuevamente debido a mis estudios pero podre volver a deciar mi tiempo a escribir durante dos semanas e incluso puede que tres :3 la historia esta llegando a su fin, mis queridos lectores, les recuerdo que cuando el fic termine, les daré la opción de si quieren que haga la secuela- **siguiendo el rumbo que trace el epilogo** -que tengo en mente y que se titula" **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " y que esta levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** " :3 durante la proxima semana o la siguiente, actualizare el fic " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** ", " **El Clan Uchiha** " y " **El Emperador Sasuke** ":3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias y a quien le pido perdón mi larga ausencia:3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** ", " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera película** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar en cuanto tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	57. Epilogo

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la segunda temporada de la serie " **Kósem La Sultana** " producida por **Timur Savci** y ahora protagonizada (bajo mi cronología) por **Metin Akdülger** ( **Sultan Murad IV** ), **Aslı Tandoğan** ( **Sultana Gevherhan** ) y **Hande Doğandemir** ( **Sultana Turhan Hatice** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Epilogo

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad el Sultan Itachi y la Madre Sultana Takara, Regente del Sultanato!

Las horas habían parecido convertirse en años para los habitantes del Palacio Imperial, en una eternidad de llanto y sufrimiento, para unos más que para otros desde luego, dependiendo de la perspectiva con que se analizasen los hechos que tenían lugar. Como tantos otros Sultanes a lo largo de la historia, el féretro de su padre ahora había encontrado su propio lugar en la cripta Imperial, junto a su madre, sus hermanos y el resto de los miembros de la dinastía, en medio de la noche e inmediatamente tras haber informado al resto de los habitantes del Palacio es que se había realizado una sencilla ceremonia nocturna, con las hijas y nietas del Sultan aun en camisones y batas, con sus cabellos cubiertos por velos y ante la cual solo habían asistido los miembros de sangre de la dinastía que se habían encontrado en el Palacio y los mayores aliados del Sultan en vida; las Sultanas, Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi, Hanan, Aratani, Sumiye, Risa, Naomi, Kohana, Hana, Kaori, lady Eri, Lady Ino, lady Tenten,, Lady Temari, Shikamaru y Choji. Pero como siempre el luto no podía durar en tiempos de celebración, o así parecía haberlo justificado la Sultana Takara, tal vez no había tenido la intención de quedar en evidencia como conspiradora y responsable de la muerte del Sultan Sasuke, más igualmente lo había hecho al hacer correr la noticia ente el pueblo de tal manera que a la mañana siguiente ya todos los miembros del ejército Jenízaro y Spahi, los eruditos y Pashas se encontraban a las puertas del Palacio Imperial, observando el imponente y vacío trono que ahora habría de ocupar el Príncipe Itachi. Así como el heraldo acaba de anunciar, las enormes puertas se abrieron dando paso a la Sultana Takara acompañada por su pequeño hijo de tan solo siete años, hasta entonces el Sultan más joven en la historia del Imperio y que habría de tener a su madre como Regente del Sultanato.

El estatus y poder Imperial era algo que se debía tener muy en cuenta, y por ello es que la—ahora—Madre Sultana y Regente del Imperio había optado por usar sobre si misma el color que representaba a la Dinastía Uchiha. La Madre Sultana Takara portaba unas impecables galas de seda color rojo, se trataba de un vestido de escote corazón, —con un grueso margen por sobre el escote, formando un corte en V—con siete botones rojo oscuro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre, y sin mangas, por sobre el vestido o más bien pegada a él se hallaba una chaqueta sin mangas granate oscuro que enmarcada en los costados del corpiño, se apegaba al vestido por obra de un margen de hilo de oro que igualmente formaba el borde del escote. Para mayor portento en su afán de lucir insuperable, por sobre el vestido y a chaqueta de este se hallaba una especie de capa o chaqueta superior, de mangas ajustadas y pronunciadas hombreras abullonadas, la chaqueta-de un pronunciado escote redondo, que enseñaba parte de vestido inferior-se cerraba abajo el busto por seis botones de oro—uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha—con una escama dorada como adorno en el lado izquierdo—respectivamente—y abierta bajo el busto, una serie de intrínsecos y hermosos bordados de encaje e hilo dorado iniciaba en los costado del corpiño, en el resto de la chaqueta, la espalda, la falda y el dobladillo de este, las hombreras abullonadas y finalmente una especie de muñequeras bordadas que iniciaban cinco centímetros bajo los codos y que en conjunto con la imagen del vestido, en su totalidad, la hacían lucir impecablemente soberbia. Alrededor de su cuello se hallaba una elegante cadena de plata con diamante engarzados, formado una estructura rizada que sostenía cinco dijes—el central de mayor tamaño—de cuna de diamante en forma de lagrima con un rubí homólogo en el centro, a juego on un pequeño par de pendientes de cuna de diamante en forma de ovalo con un rubí en el centro. Finalmente y de manera majestuosa sobre su cabello naranja—recogido tras su nuca—se hallaba la soberbia corona Imperial de tipo torre con un diseño simplemente hermoso conformado por una firme estructura de piezas de oro con diamantes y diminutas perlas incrustadas, sosteniendo un largo velo dorado que, obviamente comparado con el vestido y todo su arreglo, creaba una imagen simplemente insuperable.

Pese a ser tan solo un niño de siete años, joven como ningún otro Sultan en la historia hasta ese punto, Itachi no necesito recurrir a sostener la mano de su madre que camino a su lado en todo momento, rodeando el trono junto al que permaneció de pie mientras él se situaba frente a la avasalladora estructura que a partir de ahora solo habría de ser suya, él era partir de ese momento el Sultan absoluto del Imperio y su hermosa madre era la mujer más poderosa del imperio; la Madre Sultana. Todos los presentes, ya fuesen Jenízaros, Spahis o Pashas de cualquier rango, bajaron de forma inmediata la cabeza ante el joven Sultan, reverenciándolo como lo merecía cualquier miembro del imperio que por la voluntad de Kami tuviera a bien asumir el trono. La muerte del Sultan Sasuke lo había sorprendido a todos por el abrupto modo en que había tenido lugar; los Jenízaros se observaron con sutileza entre sí, le estaba rindiendo homenaje al nuevo Sultan, sí, pero no a la " _Madre Sultana Takara_ ", para ellos la única mujer que merecía ser reverenciada como " _Regente del Sultanato_ " había sido y seria la Sultana Sakura a quien aún tras la muerte continuaban siendo leales con sus vidas. Dirigiéndole una última mirada a su madre, el joven Sultan se sentó con propiedad sobre el trono, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas tal y como había visto hacer a su difunto abuelo, intentando asemejarse a él y parecer lo bastante intimidante como para que nadie osara desafiarlo, sosteniéndole la mirada a los miembros del ejército, alzando su mano derecha como señal de que podían alzar la cabeza. Desviando la mirada hacia su madre, el joven Sultan Itachi asintió, permitiéndole tomar la palabra en su nombre.

-Pese a este nuevo inicio que se abre paso ante nosotros, ante esta nueva era, sabemos que hay traidores y enemigos entre nosotros- inicio Takara con respeto y máxime autoridad, sabiéndose respaldada en su totalidad por su hijo. -Como Madre Sultana, les ofrezco el perdón solo si se alían a su Majestad y a mí, de ser así salvaran sus vidas y tendrán su premio- planteo la Sultana, ofreciendo así, y de manera indirecta, poder y títulos con el fin de ser la mujer más poderosa en la historia del Imperio. -De otro modo saben lo que les aguardara- sentencio Takara con un deje de veneno en su voz.

Itachi había aprendido algo sumamente importante a lo largo de su corta vida; las mujeres, dentro del Imperio se dividían en dos categorías, la que eran inteligentes y astutas como su madre y que usaban sus poder en pro de buscar lo mejor para la dinastía y el Imperio…y aquellas que eran insulsas, que no sabían lo que hacían y que solo buscaban el poder sin saber qué hacer con él, tal y como sucedía con los hombres, debía agregar. Por las noches, cuando había sentido miedo a niveles apabullantes, a causa del intento de asesinato de su abuelo en su contra, su madre lo había abrazado, le había prometido que nadie lo lastimaría mientras ella estuviera viva e Itachi creía ciegamente en su promesa aún más que en la palabra de cualquier otra persona, para él su madre era la mayor persona en el imperio y el Palacio que buscaba su felicidad, nadie se preocupaba tanto por él como ella. Sabiéndose escuchado por todos los presentes, en la cima del poder como tanto había anhelado, Takara no tenía arrepentimiento alguno en su corazón ni en su consciencia, mucho la habían subestimado y ella había probado ser capaz de ganar en aquel infame juego de intenciones oscuras y estrategias complejas. Si, había envenenado al Sultan Sasuke, ¿Y qué? Lo había hecho por el futuro de su hijo, su amado Sultan; no le importaba nada más que la felicidad de Itachi y su pequeña Seramu, de ser preciso el resto del mundo podría venirse abajo y a ella en nada le importaría, solo le importaba su hijo.

-No habrá perdón, no habrá piedad para nadie que se oponga al Sultan Itachi- declaro la Sultana Regente con voz firme e inderrotable, -por ello es imperativo que ratifiquen su lealtad, por la prosperidad y la paz de este Imperio- justifico Takara diplomáticamente.

En su pasado nunca hubiera podido imaginar, como una simple plebeya ucraniana, hasta donde podría llegar con tan solo obtener poder; hoy lo sabía. Agradecía al destino que los corsarios del Imperio la hubieran arrancado de su hogar, había entrado a ese Palacio como esclava y ahora todo el Imperio era suyo, suyo y de su hijo. Mucho había errado hasta hoy, había tenido que olvidar el decoro, la moralidad y aquello que otros considerarían adecuado para llegar a donde estaba, el camino hasta que su hijo ascendiera al trono había estado pavimentado de dolor a niveles inimaginables para cualquiera que algún día pudiera atreverse a juzgarla, pero si tuviera que volver a vivir todo su pasado en pro de remediar o cambiar algo, no haría nada, dejaría todo tal cual estaba porque eso la había conducido a la victoria que ahora gozaba minuto a minuto. Por largo tiempo había considerado a la Sultana Sakura como su enemiga, más hoy la tenía en alta estima como su mentora, aquella que le había enseñado a usar la intriga como arma y a hacer hasta lo más aberrante con tal de buscar el bien del Sultanato y de paso su propio bien y el de su adorado hijo, ella no sería como las demás Sultanas del imperio, ella dejaría su propia huella y seria incomparable. Cruzando las manos a la altura de su vientre, aguardo en silencio y con una confiada sonrisa a que sus súbditos clamaran los obvio y no hubo pasado siquiera un segundo para que lo hicieran.

-¡Larga vida al Sultan Itachi!

-¡Larga vida a la Sultana Takara!

Una triunfal sonrisa de autosuficiencia se plasmó en su rostro, cerrando los ojos de dicha y placer personal al tener su ansiada victoria; su era finalmente había comenzado.

* * *

La torre de la Justicia, el punto más alto desde donde la coronación o ascensión era visible en su totalidad, nuevamente volvía a albergar en su interior a los miembros del Imperio que cuales guerreros y ángeles vigilantes decidían y confabulaban sobre lo que debía de suceder de ahora en más, porque ninguna de ellas estaba de acuerdo con que Itachi fuera el Sultan ya que eso implicaría estar bajo las normas que Takara tuviera a bien estipular, pero deponerlo en cuestión de años y sembrar la semilla de la insurrección en el corazón de la gente que las veneraba en memoria de su difunta madre era bastante fácil en la experiencia que ellas tenían en sus vidas políticas, aunque tomaría tiempo obviamente. Bajo una permanente imagen enlutada, y distante del mundo, se encontraba la Sultana Mikoto que como siempre era la representante de su familia y del Imperio Uchiha como tal, siendo acompañada por su hija Naori, así como por sus hermanas Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan, y sus sobrinas y sobrino; Ayame, Izuna, Naomi, Kohana, Hana, así como por Seina y sus pequeños Hashirama y Kaede, Masumi y su pequeño Sasuke, Aratani y sus dos hijas, Sumiye y Risa. También, e infinitamente leales se hallaban lady Eri, -en compañía de su hija Kaori-lady Ino, lady Tenten, Shikamaru, lady Temari, Yugito, Choji, Chouchou, Himawari, Hanabi y Tokuma.

Agradeciendo poder manifestar—ligeramente—su dolor por la muerte de su padre, -siendo su primogénita—la Sultana Mikoto portaba un sencillo vestido de seda color negro, de escote alto en V con cinco botones de oro en caída vertical hasta la altura del vientre y un cadena de oro de lado a lado como adorno, de mangas ajustadas y decorado por tres botones de oro en borde interior de las muñecas, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de igual color, de escote en V, cerraba bajo el busto, sin mangas, pero plagada de finos bordados en hilo de oro que emulaban ondas, flores de cerezo y unidas a ellas el contorno del emblema de los Uchiha, por no hablar del grueso margen de encaje dorado ribeteado en su totalidad de diamantes que formaban no solo el margen sino también el dobladillo de la falda, abierta bajo el vientre, aportando una imagen tanto regia y sobria como enriquecedora. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba recogido impecablemente tras su nuca, exponiendo así su largo cuello desprovisto de joyas, sobre su cabello se hallaba una hermosa y portentosa corona de oro y piedras de ónix ribeteada en diamantes, -que sostenía un largo velo color negro ligeramente cruzado sobre su escote-conformando una estructura en forma de ondas y olas complementando un par de prominentes pendientes de cuna de oro en forma cuadrada con una piedra de ónix en el centro.

De pie tras su madre-e igualmente fría e imperturbable a lo que acontecía-se hallaba la hermosa Sultana Naori, de veintiséis años, con su largo cabello rosado peinado de forma elegante para caer libremente tras su espalda en una cascada de rizos, adornado por una corona de oro, rubíes, granates y diamantes-que sostenía un largo velo granate- de tipo casquete que emulaba púas y espinas, formando una especie de estructura en forma de flecha sobre su cabello para dejar caer un rubí en forma de lagrima sobre su frente, complementando un par de pendientes de cuna de oro con granate en el centro y sin joya alguna estorbando la visión de su largo cuello. Su femenina figura se encontraba ataviada con un sencillo vestido de sea frambuesa, de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas frontalmente en lienzos de casa que permanencia a los costados de sus brazos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una capa de seda y tafetán de igual color hecha en base a la inspiración griega, que se cerraba para crear un cuello alto en V que enmarcaba su cuello y resaltaba sus joyas, con una serie de bordados color crema en el cuello y el borde del costado izquierdo el corpiño y la falda de la chaqueta y que la hacían parecer una especie de túnica griega, un silente homenaje a su abuela, que aun persistía en su memoria.

-Es tan ilusa que casi, casi, me da algo de pena- puntualizo Mikoto con burla y una expresión de frialdad en su hermoso rostro.

El aire que reinaba era frió, impoluto y restrictivo, porque todas y todos los testigos presentes urdían planes mentalmente, estrategias perfectas a emplear para así destruir a Takara, porque no iban a hacerle el camino fácil, era lo mínimo que les debían a sus padres, mantener una guerra que garantizase que el candidato adecuado accediese al trono en el futuro, y ese Príncipe en cuestión no era otro que Hashirama.

Totalmente de acuerdo con su hermana mayor, e igualmente vistiendo de la forma más enlutada posible a pesar del ánimo de perpetua celebración que sabía debía plasmarse ante todos, la Sultana Shina lucía un modesto vestido marrón purpureo plagado de delicados bordados en hilo de plata que emulaba flores de cerezo entrelazadas con el emblema de los Uchiha, de escote redondo, cerrado por un botón purpura oscuro y sin mangas, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta superior de seda purpura grisáceo, de escote redondo y bajo exponiendo parte del vestido inferior, cerrado por seis botones de igual color que el resto de la tela, abierta bajo el vientre para exponer la falda y de mangas ajustadas que brindaba un aspecto más riguroso así como el cuello alto y posterior que enmarcaba los lados de su cuello. Su cabello rubio castaño se encontraba recogido tras su nuca para así exponer con facilidad una sencilla cadena de plata y diamante que sostenía una serie de cinco pequeños dijes de cristal en forma de lagrima a juego con un par de pendientes de plata y cristal de igual forma para complementar una espléndida y compleja corona de plata, amatistas y diamantes purpuras que conformaba una estructura en forma de púas, hojas y flores de cerezo que sostenía un largo velo malva-rosáceo a juego con su vestido y que caía tras su espalda.

Más triste que su madre, y sinceramente afectada por la muerte de su abuelo que había conseguido hacerla más feliz que nunca en su vida al permitir su matrimonio con Iwabee, Ayame portaba un sencillo vestido negro de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas, abiertas cuales lienzos de gasa para exponer sus brazos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una rigurosa chaqueta Viridián metálica bordada en hilo plateado, de cuello alto y marcadas hombreras, cerrada alrededor del cuello por un botón de diamante para formar un escote redondo que exponía el vestido inferior antes de volver a cerrarse por otra de cinco botones de diamante hasta la altura del vientre donde la falda se abría para exponer nuevamente el vestido inferior. Su largo cabello castaño caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros en una marea de impecables rizos, adornado por una sencilla corona de plata y piedras de ónix que sostenía un largo velo color negro que lo cubría parcialmente y sin joya alguna que ensalzara aún más su belleza ya que tal objetivo no estaba en su ánimo.

-Pagará su estupidez con su vida y la de su hijo- sentencio Shina igualmente estoica al respecto. -Kami mediante no tendremos que esperar por ello- oro, ansiosa por la muerte de la ucraniana y el fin de su falso Sultanato.

-Amén- secundo Sarada inmediatamente, orando porque su madre, desde el paraíso, las guiara para seguir eficientemente sus pasos y deshacerse de Takara, -pero hasta entonces, no significa en lo absoluto que podamos mantener la guardia baja- recordó con claras intenciones de mantener la " _guerra_ " que Takara había iniciado desde el primer momento. -El Sultanato de Takara podrá lograr grandes cosas, pero al final deben ser el pueblo y el ejército quienes aclamen que Itachi sea depuesto- esclareció, desviando ligeramente su mirada hacia sus hermanas mayores que asintieron en son con sus palabras.

Más que triste por la muerte de su padre, -que sabía había sido provocada—Sarada se sentía profundamente iracunda y por ello es que no portaba ajuares similares al luto como hacían sus hermanas mayores, no, si lo que Takara quería era una confrontación inmediata Sarada no pensaba negarse a sostener una guerra interina, pelearía inmediatamente y con todas sus fuerzas. La Uchiha portaba un modesto vestido esmeralda de escote en V, con un cuello alto—que conformaba el escote—hecho de gasa, calzado a su figura, y que dividía el centro del corpiño de los laterales por obra de un margen de hilo de oro, sin mangas y una falda única, lisa y sin adorno alguno, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta entre barbecho y ocre plagada de bordados en hilo esmeralda, de escote redondo—con cuatro botones de oro desde el inicio del escote hasta el área bajo el busto y con un par de diamante a los lados como adorno—que únicamente abarcaba desde el escote al área delimitante bajo el busto, de mangas ajustadas con holanes de gasa esmeralda que complementaban el vestido inferior, y una larga cola que hacía de falda superior, enmarcándose a los costados del vestido. Su largo cabello azabache estaba hermosamente peinado como siempre, cayendo libremente tras su espalda en una perfecta cascada de rizos y adornado por un sencilla pero elegante corona de oro—que sosteniendo un largo velo esmeralda que caía tras su espalda—que conformaba una estructura en forma de púas y hojas ribeteadas en diminutos diamantes y cristales ámbar, dejando caer un dije en forma de flor de cerezo sobre su coronilla, emulando el contorno de las flores predilectas de su padre, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima.

Tras Sarada e igualmente opositora al hecho de manifestar su tristeza se hallaba su hija Naomi, de casi once años, de pie junto a su hermano mayor, Izuna, de veinte años, y a quien era tan unida. La joven pero encantadora Sultana lucía un sencillo vestido de seda Orceína, de recatado escote corazón y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas frontalmente en lienzos de seda para exponer sus brazos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de gasa de igual dolor plagada de una serie de bordados en secciones determinadas de la tela, emulando flores de cerezo en encaje e hilo dorado ribeteadas en diminutos diamantes, sin mangas, de escote en V, cerraba bajo el busto, y abierta bajo el vientre, enmarcando su aun ligeramente infantil figura por un fino cinturón de cadena de plata. El obsequio de su abuela, una fina cadena de plata con dije en forma de flor de cerezo, no abandonaba su cuello en ningún momento, resaltando a pesar de sus largos rizos azabache que caían sobre sus hombros, adornados por una diadema de tipo cintillo en forma de ondas para replicas diminutas flores de cerezo conformadas por amatistas y diamantes color rosa a juego con un par de pequeños pendientes de diamantes en forma de lagrima.

-Kakashi ya fue degradado a Segundo Visir y asesor del " _Sultan_ "- menciono Mikoto, plantando una falsa sonrisa en sus labios, para sorpresa de gran parte de las presentes, pero no de su hermana Hanan que ni se inmuto ante esto, ni de su hija Naori que se reservó a bajar la mirada ligeramente, -si Takara cree que me conformare con eso no sabe con quién se enfrenta- mascullo, apretándose la manos, pero sin perder su imagen de absoluta dignidad.

Si bien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, Izumi hubo contemplado meditativamente el intercambio de palabras entre sus hermanas, cuestionándose mentalmente que hacer ya que admitía sentirse perdida tras la muerte de su madre, y ahora la muerte de su padre no resultaba más fácil de asimilar por más que no hubiese sido capaz de perdonar lo que él había hecho, pero ahora no era momento de recordar enemistades y animadversiones, sino de seguir adelante y era preciso saber cómo específicamente. La Sultana, mucho más sencilla que en ocasiones anteriores, portaba un vestido de seda limón metálico, de escote cuadrado, cerrado por cinco botones de diamante en caída vertical desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, de mangas ajustadas y caída ciertamente sencilla, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de igual dolor que conformaba una especie de marcado cuello superior que se creaba ante el escote en V de la chaqueta que se cerraba bajo el busto, si manga alguna pero con un favorecedor bordado de hilo de oro sobre la tela que replicaba flores de jazmín y sutiles capullos de rosa, las flores favoritas de su madre. Su cabello castaño, habitualmente suelto como una cascada de rizos tras su espalda, esta vez se encontraba rigurosa y perfectamente recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una sencilla corona de doro en forma de pétalos y decorada por diamante y cristales verde limón a juego con un par de pendientes de oro con un dije homólogo de cristal que complementaba una cadena de oro en forma de ondas—alrededor de su cuello—y de la que pendían seis dijes iguales que destacaban ante el largo velo mantequilla que caía tras su espalda.

Tras la Sultana Izumi se hallaban sus dos hijas, Kohana de once años, y Hana de diez, ambas impecables para la ocasión, al igual que su madre pese a la animadversión compartida, hacia la Sultana Takara. La mayor de la dos hermanas, la Sultana Kohana, de once años, portaba un sencillo vestido morado de escote redondo, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y abiertas frontalmente como lienzos de seda, el modelo tradicional al que se ceñían la mayoría de lo vestido, sencillo a decir verdad, y sobre este se hallaba una chaqueta de encaje índigo-purpureo de escote en V y abierta bajo el vientre, sin mangas y ligeramente ribeteada en diamantes, afianzada a su juvenil y aun infantil figura por un cinturón de cadena de plata a juego con un par de pendientes en forma de sarcillos y una hermosa corona de plata, amatistas y diamantes en forma de broche que realzaba su largo cabello castaño que se arremolinaba sobre sus hombros.

Más pequeña y junto a su hermana mayor se hallaba la Sultana Hana, de diez años, portando un inocente vestido blanco de escote alto en V, recatado y de mangas holgadas desde los hombros hasta cubrir las manos, y por sobre esta una chaqueta de satín blanco con una serie de pequeños estampados dorado que replicaban el emblema de los Uchiha a lo largo de la tela, de escote en V, si mangas y cerrada por seis botones blanco hasta la altura del vientre donde se exponía la falda del vestido. Su largo cabello castaño, plagado de rizos y que caía libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda estaba adornado por una sencilla diadema de tipo cintillo hecha de oro y ribeteada en diamantes, sin ninguna otra joya para enmarcar su tierna e infantil inocencia.

-Conozco bien esa mirada y ese tono de voz- menciono Izumi de manera preventiva, -¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Mikoto?- inquirió, intrigada por los planes que, sabia, se estaban entretejiendo.

-Debería resultar claro para ustedes, pero ya que Mikoto me brinda el honor…- aludió Hanan observando de sola sayo a su hermana mayor que asintió, sonriéndole sutilmente, -deshacernos de todos aquellos que traicionen la memoria nuestra madre- aclaro con tal madurez y valor que llego a sorprender a Shina, Sarada e Izumi, así como a Seina y Aratani, al igual que a sus sobrinas y sobrinos.

Sonaba implacable y lo sabía, pero Hanan era más consiente que el resto de sus hermanas de que Takara compraría a tantos aliados como le fuese posible, y ante ellas se presentaba la certera oportunidad de descartar a aquellos aliados que no fuesen viables y que con facilidad se cambiarían de bando ante las tentativos ofrecimientos, para sobrevivir y mantenerse en el poder, Hanan sabía que debían de mantenerse a salvo, ella misma no estaba exenta de los peligros, sabía que la obligarían a casarse ya que era joven y estaba bajo las órdenes del nuevo Sultan y la Madre Sultana en contrariedad con sus hermanas que ya tenían sus familias formadas, pero a pesar de ello Hanan no iba a parecer disconforme, fuera quien fuera su esposo; ella iba a anteponer la seguridad del Imperio y el futuro de su sobrino Hashirama como Sultan por encima de su propia vida, al igual que la felicidad del pueblo y la ayuda a los más necesitados, tal y como había hecho su madre, se dedicaría a hacer su voluntad tal y como si ella aun siguiera viva, porque el nombre de la Sultana Sakura debía de permanecer en el corazón de la gente para siempre.

La menor de las hijas del difunto Sultan se encontraba elegante ataviada en un vestido calzado a su juvenil pero femenina figura de casi catorce años, hecho en seda bermellón chino, una mezcla entre el granate y el rubí, -con un patrón de flores de cerezo replicadas en encaje de hilo de plata sobre si, en el corpiño salvo por un margen central de la misma tela, en el dobladillo de la falda, en la espalda y en la parte posterior de la falda, entrelazado con bordados de hilo de plata para replicar sobre la tela el emblema Imperial de los Uchiha– de escote cuadrado y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos, abiertas frontalmente en lienzos de gasa para exponer sus brazos. Su largo cabello rosado, plagado de rizos, caía sobre sus hombros cual marea de rizos, resaltando de manera obvia la corona de oro en forma de capullos de rosa con pequeños rubíes y granates incrustados sobre la estructura a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con un dije homólogo de rubí en su centro. Siendo la única hija de la Sultana Sakura que había heredado todos los aditamentos físicos que la caracterizaban; desde su inocencia a su tono de piel, su color de cabello y sus serenos orbes esmeralda, no se esperaba menos que fuese una gran belleza en cuanto alcanzara la dad apropiada para casarse. Era correcto admitir que muchos hombres del Imperio ya comenzaban a disputarse su mano en matrimonio.

-Nuestra madre confió en que todos aquellos que le eran leales seguirían siéndolo tras su muerte- recordó Hanan con toda la intención de mantener viva la imagen de su madre, algo que agradecieron los sirvientes y amigos presentes que vieron a la difunta Sultana Sakura reflejada en su hija menor, -si ahora eligen cambiarse al bando de Takara, su destino no será otro que la muerte- sentencio de manera implacable.

-Debo reconocer que no podría estar más de acuerdo- admitió Shina, orgullosa del carácter de su hermana menor a quien igualmente todas y todos intentarían proteger.

-Dejemos que los jenízaros se encarguen de ellos como debe ser- menciono Naori al saber que el ejército leal a su madre, la Sultana Mikoto y a sus tías, era la mayor fuerza de acción en que podían y debían apoyarse para deshacerse de los traidores.

-Por ahora solo dediquémonos a fingir que estamos de acuerdo con esta farsa- secundo Ayame, observando de sola sayo a su prima y asintiendo uniformemente.

-Tu no debes temer nada, Seina- tranquilizo Sarada con un tono mucho más cálido, -Hashirama llegara al trono sea cuando y como sea- prometió sonriéndole a su sobrino que le correspondió inmediatamente sin separarse del lado de su madre.

Sonriendo con la misma amabilidad que siempre demostraba, la Sultana bajo la mirada hacia sus hijos Hashirama y Kaede que apoyando sus manos en el borde de la ventana, observaban la ceremonia de coronación a pesar en intrínseco enrejado que hacia que todos los presentes pasasen inadvertidos. Tan sencilla como de costumbre, la Sultana Seina portaba un cómodo vestido de chiffon y seda frambuesa, de halagador escote corazón aunque algo más rebajado que lo usual, ceñido a su cuerpo bajo el busto, de falda holgada de una sola capa y mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde se volvían holgadas y abiertas cuales lienzos de gasa para exponer los brazos; por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda de aspecto metálico azul claro con reflejos celestes y detalles en color violeta-rosáceo en forma de flores de cerezo, sin mangas, de profundo escote redondo que se cerraba bajo el busto y se abría bajo el vientre. Sus rizos castaños sencillamente recogidos tras su nuca ne una trenza mariposa caían ordenadamente tras su espalda, únicamente adornados por una diadema de plata en forma de capullos de rosa con diamantes y amatistas formando los diminutos pétalos, sosteniendo un largo velo azul claro; alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cadena de plata con diamantes engarzados con un dije replicando el contorno de una lagrima y un par de pendientes a juego. Estaba calmada, sabía que el inicio del Sultanato de Takara e Itachi significaba no solo el principio de la guerra sino también el futuro Sultanato de su pequeño e inocente hijo.

-Confió en que así sucederá, Sultana, más vivo tranquila al saber que la ley del fratricidio desapareció para siempre, así mi hijo estará a salvo- manifestó la pelicastaña con serenidad, agradecida por el sacrificio de vida que la Sultana Sakura había efectuado en vida, -más sé que no debo confiarme- recordó con la debida contrariedad.

Desvió la mirada hacia su amiga Masumi, de pie a su lado, que le sonrió totalmente de acuerdo más igualmente absorta por el futuro que se habría ante ellas y que darían todo de si por no claudicar. Su femenina figura se encontraba ataviada en un amplio vestido de seda y chiffon beige ligeramente anaranjado basado en la inspiración griega, de favorecedor escote en V y que se ceñía bajo el busto como si fuese un guante, de falda holgada compuesta por múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre si y manga dobles, unas inferiores de gasa transparente, holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los codos y que pasaban desapercibidas ante las superiores mangas de seda, abiertas desde los hombros y que oscilaban a los lados de sus brazos; por sobre el vestido lucía una opaca chaqueta de tafetán gris azulado con bordados color negro que creaban un agradable degrade en la tela, cerrado bajo el busto por un profundo corte en V y abierta bajo el vientre. Sus largos cabellos azabaches caían sobre su hombro izquierdo y tras su espalda, peinados sencillamente para hacer resaltar la austera y hermosa corona de oro en forma de dalias y pequeñas ramas, con diamantes ámbar y cristales multicolor decorando la estructura que sostenía un largo velo crema suave; alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cadena de perlas color negro que sostenía el dije de los Uchiha hecho de rubí y del que pendían escamas cobrizas en un tono tan oscuro que parecían negras y que llegaban hasta el borde de su escote a juego con los pendientes de oro en forma de rosa de los que pendía una perla negra en forma de lagrima. Masumi descendió la mirada hacia su hijo Sasuke que igual que como su hermano y hermana, observaba la ceremonia…por su hijo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, pero no traicionando sus principios como si había hecho Takara, ella no haría eso jamás.

-Afortunadamente el Sultan Sasuke, antes de morir determino, en conformidad con los Visires, eruditos y Pashas, que no fuésemos enviadas al antiguo Palacio, de otro modo no podríamos hacer nada- rememoro Aratani, sinceramente agradecida por la última voluntad del fallecido Sultan. -Esperemos que Takara se confié, entonces atacaremos- menciono tanto para sí misma como para Seina que asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

Nadie conocía tan de cerca la desdicha como la Sultana Aratani que había enlutado sin haber tenido siquiera treinta años, no había peor suerte que esa en el Imperio, solo que en contrapunto con Hayami, ella si había podido permanecer en el Palacio Imperial. La hermosa Sultana portaba un favorecedor y recatado vestido esmeralda claro, de escote en forma de corazón, con seis botones color negro que iban desde el escote—enmarco por un borde de encaje de igual color—hasta la altura del vientre, los costados del corpiño, así como las mangas y al falda que conformaba la tela estaba ribeteado en su totalidad de encaje de color negro, brindándole un aspecto ya de por si enlutado, como previendo lo que ya debía de ser inminente. Su largo cabello castaño plagado de rizos se encontraba élegamente recogido tras su nuca, adornado por una corona con una base en forma de enrejado que ascendía para recrear el modelo europeo de diadema, con brillantes diamantes color jade y esmeraldas en forma de rombos, alrededor de su cuello su obsequio; el emblema de los Uchiha sostenido por una fina cadena d oro, y a la par de su vestido unos pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de lagrima con una esmeralda homologa en su centro. El Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura habían muerto, por supuesto que sí, pero Aratani también era sobradamente consciente de que debía utilizar toda la influencia que poseía y había ganado a lo largo de los años para luchar de la forma más silenciosa para derrocar a Takara, eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer para proteger a sus hijas.

De pie tras ellas se encontraban sus hijas Sumiye de recién cumplidos doce años y Risa de casi once y que si bien lucían debidamente engalardonadas para la ocasión, sabían sobradamente el papel que jugaban en aquella lucha ideológica en que se vivía o moría. La Sultana Sumiye había heredado la etérea belleza de su abuela, maximizada por aquellas femeninas galas rosa pálido de escote redondo, adecuado a cada curva de su figura y de falda de una sola capa, con mangas ajustadas hasta los codos que se volvían acampanadas hasta la altura de las muñecas, conformadas por capas de chiffon superpuestas entre sí; por sobre el vestido y ocultando su escote se encontraba una chaqueta de seda metálica fucsia bordada en líneas horizontales de flores de cerezo hechas de escamas de plata, de alto escote redondo a la altura de los hombros, sin mangas, y que se cerraba hasta la altura del vientre por nueve botones de diamante. Sus largos rizos castaños se encontraban peinados en una coleta ladina que caía sobre su hombro derecho, resaltando al corona de oro, escamas de plata y perlas en forma de espinas sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo un largo velo rosa blanquecino, con un par de pendientes de oro en forma de flor de cerezo y que sostenía una perla en forma de lagrima. Un ángel en el exterior, más en lo profundo de su mente, Sumiye sabía que podía llegar tan lejos como su padre y su abuela, estaba en su sangre hacer todo lo necesario por el imperio e incluso más.

Igualmente encantadora se encontraba la Sultana Risa, con sus largos rizos azabache, casi tan oscuros como la tinta cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, con un broche de oro en forma de flor de cerezo decorado con una infinidad de cristales color ámbar que formaban un dije de mariposa tremendamente elaborado que caía sobre su frente, decorado por diamantes violeta rojizo, sosteniendo un largo velo rubí suave que caía tras su espalda; todo favoreciendo su largo cuelo semejante al de un delicado cine y que por poco opacada los pendientes de cuna de oro en forma de ovalo con un rubí homólogo en el centro. A semejanza de sus joyas un sencillo vestido de brillante chiffon rubí cubría su aun inocente figura componiendo el atuendo de un recatado y alto escote en V que no daba lugar a la imaginación, sin dar a entender si se ceñía a su cuerpo o no, con holgadas y traslucidas mangas que llegaban a cubrirle las manos que cruzaba a la altura de su regazo y falda de múltiples capas de gasa superpuestas entre sí; por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de tafetán granate rosáceo, de escote redondo ligeramente más bajo que el del vestido, cerrado en el corpiño hasta la altura el vientre por seis botones de plata, abriendo la tela como si fuera una falda superior y de mangas cortas y ceñidas hasta los codos. Aunque parecía delgada, sin busto y demasiado joven, solo Kami y su madre sabían que poseía una mente tan aguda y perspicaz como la de su difunto padre y sus abuelos.

Tal vez su presencia por poco y pasase desapercibida, pero lady Eri Kalfa era una personalidad recurrente en conversaciones como esa, quizás la ahora Madre Sultana Takara la viera como a una simple sirvienta, pero pese a u rango social Eri no era lo que parecía. Mucho más sencilla que las Sultanas presentes, un modesto vestido violeta claro cubría su figura, compuesto por dos capas, una inferior de alto escote en V que no daba a entender si se ceñía o no a su figura, de mangas holgadas y transparentes que se abrían a la altura de los codos y falda holgada de seda ligeramente ribeteada en gasa para mayor movilidad, por sobre esta primera capa se encontraba una hecha de georgette ligeramente más oscuro y opaco que se cenia bajo el busto mediante un profundo escote redondo que detallaba su figura, con la caída de la tela formando una falda superior y mangas cortas hasta los codos; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de tafetán verde grisáceo de profundo escote redondo que se cerraba bajo el busto por tres botones de oro y un cinturón de cadena de oro que ceñía la tela a su cuerpo. Sus largos rizos rubios caían ordenadamente sobre sus hombros y ras su espalda por obra de una diadema de oro de tipo broche que recreaba flores de jazmín. Envida de la Sultana Sakura se había hecho muy amiga de hombres poderosos, la mitad de los miembros el Consejo Real siempre la respaldaban y oían, así como parte del Ulema o cámara de eruditos, siendo amiga y aliada de las esposas de estos hombres. Las intriga comenzaban desde lo más bajo y en silencio estaba tan dispuesta como todos a luchar hasta el cansancio.

Finalmente y de pie junto a su madre se encontraba la Sultana Kaori, de trece años, la única hija del fallecido " _Príncipe de Corazones_ " y que sabía que su destino estaría a expensas de lo que la insufrible " _Madre Sultana Takara_ " tuviera a bien decidir. Un sumamente inocente vestido blanco ensalzaba su juvenil belleza, hecho d seda blanca en un recatado escote redondo que no daba señal alguna de ceñirse a su cuerpo y con falda ligeramente ribeteada en gasa para facilitar el movimiento, bajo el vestido una especie de enagua de gas transparente que recreaba un cuello alto y brevemente cerrado que formaba un escote en forma de lagrima hasta la altura del margen del vestido, las mangas igualmente hechas de gasa casi legaban a cubrir las manos y se transparentaban de forma sutil; por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de chiffon blanco bordada en hilo de oro para recrear flores de jazmín sobre la tela, de profundo escote en V que se cerraba bajo el busto y ceñía a su cuerpo por un delicado cinturón de cadena de oro con diamantes engarzados. Su largos rizos castaño dorado caían ordenadamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, peinados de forma sencilla por una diadema de tipo cintillo hecha por diminutas escamas de oro y plata engarzadas entre sí, recreando un dije en forma de lagrima que caía sobre su coronilla y en los lados de su rostro a imagen de un par de pendientes que por poco y pasaban inadvertidos entre sus rizos. Era demasiado joven para casarse aún, debería esperar uno o dos años más, pero si lo que Takara quería era hacerla sufrir, Kaori no le daría ese gusto, no claudicaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, su odio por la ucraniana estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-Es fácil- comento Mikoto fríamente, devolviendo su vista al frente y observando con desinterés como los Pashas juraban aparente lealtad, al nuevo Sultan y a la " _Sultana Regente_ ", -el Sultanato de Takara llegara a su fin desde el primer día- sentencio de forma irrefutable.

Aquellos que se opusieran al Imperio Uchiha, o más bien a su voluntad, desaparecerían de un modo u otro, porque el Imperio que ahora existía era otro, después de la muerte del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, el Imperio y el mundo no volverían a ser más que la sombra de lo que habían sido en su día…

* * *

 **Sultana Sakura:** fue una de las mujeres más poderosas de la historia del Imperio Uchiha. Fue consorte y favorita del Sultan Sasuke I, madre del Sultan Baru II y de los Príncipes Itachi, Daisuke, Kagami y Shisui, así como de las Sultanas Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan. Fue Madre Sultana durante el Sultanato de su hijo el Sultan Baru, y Regente durante el Sultanato de su esposo, el Sultan Sasuke. Fue una figura femenina prominente durante el llamado _Sultanato de Mujeres_ , siendo la figura más representativa de su época y la única mujer del Imperio que vio el-aparente-ascenso y declive de-en total-seis Sultanes; su esposo el Sultan Sasuke, su cuñado Yosuke, sus hijos Baru, Daisuke y Shisui, y su nieto Itachi. Después de su muerte, fue conocida por los nombres " _Valide-i Muazzama_ " (Madre Magnífica) y " _Vālide-i Şehīde_ " (Madre Martirizada).

Cuando murió, los habitantes de Konoha estuvieron tres días de luto, paralizando completamente la capital y el comercio.

* * *

 **Sultan Sasuke:** Sultan del poderoso Imperio Uchiha, fue conocido tanto por haber restaurado la autoridad del estado como por la brutalidad de sus métodos. Trató de acabar con lo que quedaba de corrupción, la que se había incrementado durante los gobiernos de los sultanes anteriores, y que no había sido del todo comprobada. Esto se consiguió de muy diversas maneras, limitando por ejemplo los gastos despilfarradores. Su severidad y habilidad como guerrero y un excepcional comandante de guerra, siendo indiscutiblemente implacable con sus enemigos, le otorgo el apodo de « _el cruel_ ». Lo más notable del Sultanato de Sasuke fueron las conquistas de Persia, Bagdad, Belgrado, Revan, Mesopotamia, Irán, parte del Territorio Húngaro y la última ocupación de Crimea, futuramente pérdida durante el Sultanato de su nieto Itachi IV. Fue el último Sultan del Imperio que comandó un ejército en el campo de batalla.

Sasuke fue conocido como el último gran Sultan y conquistador del Imperio Uchiha, así como por haber derogado de manera oficial y permanente la ley del fratricidio, lo que impediría a los próximos Sultanes ejecutar a sus hermanos al ascender al trono.

* * *

 **Sultana Mikoto:** fue la hija mayor del Sultan Sasuke I y su Haseki, la Sultana Sakura. Fue una de las figuras más influyentes en la historia del Imperio Uchiha. Su matrimonio con Kakashi Hatake Pasha hizo de ella una de las mujeres más ricas del imperio. Siendo educada con el fin de influir en la política del Estado, -al igual que su hermana Shina, y su madre la Sultana Sakura-Mikoto siempre se manifestó como una mujer ambiciosa y con gran autoridad sobre la política, pudiendo influir en la toma de decisiones políticamente importantes gracias a su esposo Kakashi Hatake Pasha, Gran Visir durante el Sultanato de su padre el Sultan Sasuke, y que si bien fue depuesto como tal ante el ascenso de su sobrino Itachi IV, igualmente siguió siendo un hombre importante en la política del estado. Pese a su increíble belleza-tan renombrada como la de su madre, la Sultana Sakura-Mikoto fue conocida por su crueldad y su sangre fría, ya que fue implacable con los traidores a su familia que aparecieron tras la muerte de sus padres, y voluntariamente vio como los torturaban y ejecutaban.

* * *

 **Sultana Shina:** fue la segunda hija del Sultan Sasuke I y su Haseki, la Sultana Sakura, hermana del Sultan Baru II, los Príncipes Daisuke y Shisui, y tía paterna del Sultan Itachi IV. Gracias a su matrimonio con el Visir y diplomático Konohamaru Sarutobi Pasha, Shina fue conocida por su gran poder e influencia en el imperio, al igual que su hermana mayor, la Sultana Mikoto, interfiriendo o más bien pudiendo elegir a voluntad parte de las decisiones que se tomaban por el bienestar y perpetuidad del Imperio.

* * *

 **Sultana Sarada:** fue la tercera hija del Sultan Sasuke I y su Haseki, la Sultana Sakura, se convirtió en la administradora del Harem tras la muerte de su madre, y mantuvo una fuerte influencia política durante el Sultanato de su sobrino el Sultan Itachi IV, colaborando en su derrocamiento y en el ascenso de su sobrino, el Sultan Hashirama II. Además fue sobrina del Sultan Yosuke I, y hermana de los Sultanes y Príncipes; Baru II, Daisuke IV y Shisui I. Pese a no tener la exorbitante importancia de sus hermanas Mikoto y Shina, Sarada fue una figura influyente en la política del Imperio en consonancia con su madre y sus hermanas Izumi y Hanan. Primero estuvo casada con Inojin Yamanaka Pasha, de quien tuvo un hijo; Izuna, pero su esposo fue ejecutado por órdenes del Sultan, permitiéndole a Sarada casarse con Boruto Uzumaki Pasha, hijo del ex-Khan de Crimea, con quien tuvo una hija, la Sultana Naomi.

* * *

 **Sultana Izumi:** fue la cuarta hija del Sultan Sasuke I y su esposa y Haseki, la Sultana Sakura, así como hermana de los Príncipes y Sultanes; Baru II, Daisuke IV y Shisui I, al igual que tía paterna de los Sultanes Itachi IV, Hashirama II y Sasuke II.

Por fines políticos contrajo matrimonio con Mitsuki Pasha, con quien tendría dos hijas; las Sultanas Kohana y Hana. Pese a colaborar en la instrucción y educación de su sobrino Itachi, la Sultana Izumi era opositora al Sultanato y Regencia de su cuñada, la Sultana Takara, enemistad que se manifestó abiertamente tras la muerte de la Sultana Sakura y aún más tras la muerte de su padre el Sultan Sasuke que aparentemente murió por causa de un plan urdido por Takara. Junto a su hermana, la Sultana Sarada, durante sus últimos años de vida confabulo para derrocar a su sobrino Itachi que fue depuesto como Sultan y reemplazado por su hermano, el Príncipe Hashirama.

* * *

 **Sultana Hanan:** hija menor del Sultan Sasuke y la Sultana Sakura, a la edad de 14 años, se casó con Shikadai Nara Pasha por decisión de su sobrino el Sultan Itachi. Siendo un matrimonio por política, ante lo cual Hanan era disconforme, evidentemente se mostró extremadamente hostil hacia su esposo, llegando a abofetearlo en su noche de bodas en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron de encontrarse a solas. A pesar de la inicial y compleja relación entre ambos, consiguieron entenderse y llevarse bien, con el tiempo, ya que Hanan demostró ser importante para la carrera política de su esposo. A menudo lo ayudaba estratégica y financieramente. Naka Celebi, un contemporanio y escritor de la época, consideró a la Sultana Hanan como un excelente ejemplo del prestigio Imperial de los Uchiha, continuando las obras de caridad que su madre-la Sultana Sakura-había realizado en vida. También señaló que ningún matrimonio Imperial había sido tan armonioso como el que conformaban Hanan y Shikadai. Con dieciséis años y tras dar a luz una hija, la Sultana presento complicaciones post-parto y murió luego de cuatro días de agonía. Después de la muerte de la Sultana Hanan, su esposo Shikadai se arrojó en su ataúd y lloró desconsoladamente.

El Sultan Itachi, respaldado por la Sultana Madre Takara y el Gran Visir Hayate Gekko Pasha, ordeno que Shikadai Nara Pasha-viudo y con una hija-se casara con la Sultana Seramu, hermana del Sultan Itachi. Se atestigua que este fue un matrimonio permanentemente infeliz ya que el Pasha se negó a consumar el matrimonio e ignoro desmedidamente a la Sultana.

* * *

 **Sultan Baru II:** fue el hijo primogénito del Sultan Sasuke I y la Sultana Sakura. Ascendió al trono a la temprana edad de quince años como resultado de un golpe de Estado contra su tío Yosuke I. A pesar de su juventud, Baru pronto procuró destacar como soberano y mantuvo un estado de paz con las casas reales vecinas, dedicándose al fortalecimiento interino del Imperio. Lastimeramente una conspiración sucedida por facciones rebeldes del ejército, alentada por las Sultanas Mei y Rin que pretendían volver a entronizar al Príncipe Yosuke, consiguió entrar al Palacio a la fuerza y decapitarlo, así como ejecutar a su heredero, el Príncipe Daiki. Habiendo sido Sultan por tan corto tiempo-menos de dos años-fue muy perspicaz y enérgico como gobernante, siendo asesinado y destronado por los rebeldes al interior del Estado.

* * *

 **Sultan Daisuke IV:** Príncipe Heredero del Imperio Uchiha tras las muertes de sus hermanos Baru II, e Itachi, fue declarado Sultan del Imperio Uchiha tras su muerte por su labor de regencia, así como por su colaboración en las campañas militares efectuadas. Sus padres fueron el Sultan Sasuke I y la Haseki de este, la Sultana Sakura, igualmente su hermano menor, Shisui I, fue declarado Sultan de manera póstuma. Se sabe muy poco acerca de las concubinas que tuvo, sobre todo porque ninguno de sus hijos varones sobrevivió a la edad adulta o a él mismo para ser sucesores elegibles para el trono. Pero tuvo dos Sultanas Haseki. La primera fue la Sultana Haseki Midoriko, que le dio un hijo-el Príncipe Sasuke-y una hija-la Sultana Mikoto-, posteriormente su segunda Haseki y esposa legal fue la Sultana Haseki Aratani que le dio cuatro hijos, dos Príncipes; Baru y Kagami, y dos Sultanas; Seramu y Risa.

Murió a la edad de 27 años, a causa de una cirrosis hepática. Antes de morir, escribió su testamento de manera privada, pidiéndole a su madre la incansable protección de su hermano Shisui, temiendo que su padre ordenara ejecutarlo, sabiendo que ello habría significado el fin de la línea de sucesión y dinastía Uchiha, afortunadamente tal situación no sucedería hasta siete años después, cuando su sobrino Itachi IV tuviera cinco años.

* * *

 **Sultan Shisui I:** fue el hijo menor del Sultan Sasuke I y la Sultana Sakura, Príncipe Heredero del Imperio y declarado Sultan de manera póstuma tras su ejecución. Fue conocido como " _Shisui el Loco_ ". Sucedió a su hermano Daisuke como Príncipe de la Corona, y regente oficial en ausencia de su padre. Inestable emocionalmente, además de padecer esquizofrenia o neurastenia, Shisui fue ineficaz como Príncipe Heredero, despilfarrando la pensión y dinero que le correspondía y manteniendo un actuar egoísta y desinhibido. Permanentemente junto a su madre y aislándose de la política, Shisui dependió por completo de su autoridad y protección en la corte, así como de sus hermanas Mikoto, Shina, Sarada, Izumi y Hanan. Preso de la impopularidad, Shisui se volvió presa fácil para sus enemigos que, alentados por su Haseki; la Sultana Takara, conformaron un motín que consiguió convencer y acorralar al Sultan Sasuke que acabo por ordenar su ejecución.

* * *

 **Sultana Takara:** fue Sultana Haseki del Príncipe Shisui, así como Regente Imperial y Madre Sultana durante el Sultanato de su hijo Itachi. Takara fue prominente por la regencia sobre su joven hijo que ascendió al trono con apenas siete años, y por su patrocinio en la arquitectura. Ella y su suegra, la Sultana Sakura, fueron las dos únicas mujeres en la historia del Imperio Uchiha en ser consideradas Regentes Oficiales, interfiriendo abiertamente en los asuntos y la política del Estado. Takara fue la única mujer en la historia del imperio Uchiha que compartió igualmente el poder de dirigir todo el imperio junto a su hijo, el Sultan Itachi, legalmente, aunque de hecho transfirió todo su poder político al gran visir Hayate Gekko. Su declive en el poder y el posterior derrocamiento de su hijo la convirtieron en la última representante del llamado Sultanato de Mujeres.

* * *

 **Sultan Itachi IV:** fue Príncipe Heredero y Sultan del Imperio Uchiha a la corta edad de siete años. Fue el hijo mayor del Príncipe Shisui y su Haseki, la Sultana Takara que, ante su ascenso al trono, se volvió Madre Sultana y Regente. Su sultanato fue significativo debido a un breve florecimiento del poder Imperial, dirigido en mayor medida por el firme e inflexible Gran Visir, Hayate Gekko; que recobró las islas Egeas, que estaban en manos de Venecia, y combatió en triunfantes campañas militares frente a Transilvania y Polonia. Posteriormente sus generales se volvieron ineficaces, lo que concluyo en una serie de estrepitosas derrotas militares en que se perdieron los territorios conquistados por su abuelo, el Sultan Sasuke I: Hungría volvió a formar parte oficial del continente europeo, permitiendo a los austriacos asestar una derrota aplastante, Bagdad, Revan y parte de Persia se perdieron irremediablemente. Venecia igualmente obtuvo una victoria en que volvió a conquistar Mesopotamia, hecho que permitió al Imperio ruso apropiarse de Crimea. Ante todos los problemas e insurrecciones que no tardaron en surgir por causa de estos eventos, el Sultan Itachi fue depuesto y encarcelado en Amegakure, cerca de sus cotos de caza favoritos, pasando allí el resto de su vida junto a dos de sus concubinas.

* * *

 **Sultan Hashirama II:** único hijo del Príncipe Shisui, y la Sultana Seina, fue Sultan del Imperio Uchiha hasta su muerte. Ascendió al trono por un motín armado planeado por sus tías Izumi y Sarada, junto a su madre la Sultana Seina, derrocando a su hermano mayor-el Sultan Itachi- que fue exiliado a Amegakure. El bien llamado Sultan Hashirama II, apodado " _el pacificador_ ", fue un hombre muy inteligente, sencillo y religioso. Hashirama logró reconquistar pequeños territorios y creo reformas internas para estabilizar al imperio y mejorar la organización de este. Ya que ascendió al trono con cuarenta y cinco años, su Sultanato fue relativamente breve, brindándole al Imperio-afortunadamente-un periodo de paz que permitió un auge y restructuración económica y militar.

* * *

 **Sultan Sasuke II:** único hijo del Príncipe Shisui y la Sultana Masumi, fue Sultan del Imperio Uchiha tras la muerte de su hermano Hashirama. Durante su corto Sultanato, dedicó la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos a las guerras contra los Habsburgo y a la política exterior relacionada con asuntos gubernamentales y económicos. Una de las decisiones políticas más importantes que tomó fue la reforma fiscal y la introducción del impuesto de agricultura. Durante el Sultanato de Sasuke II también se revisó el sistema tributario mediante un ajuste a las capacidades de los contribuyentes afectados por las últimas guerras. También reformó la movilización de tropas y aumentó la reserva de reclutas para el ejército con la colaboración de las tribus de los Balcanes e Iwagakure. Lastimeramente, durante su Sultanato se perdió Belgrado, los últimos territorios de Hungría en manos Uchiha, y una parte de Rumania, a manos de los húngaros.

* * *

 _Palacio Imperial de los Uchiha, Konoha/En la Actualidad_

Décadas, siglos habían transcurrido para el Palacio Imperial que; tras la muerte del último y más glorioso de sus Sultanes y la Sultana más poderosa del mundo, había visto intentos de gobernantes que en nada habían conseguido emular a sus predecesores, pero pese a ello ese hermoso Palacio había sobrevivido a tantos infortunios. El Imperio de los Uchiha había desparecido como tal siendo ahora el País del Fuego, una república unificada por la capital, Konoha, un territorio que unía oriente y occidente como ningún otro país del mundo, hermoso y lejano al mismo tiempo y que llamaba a ser conocido y explorado de forma insistente, volviéndose así el destino de una joven estudiante de ciencias políticas que lo había elegido como destino vacacional de su pasantía, regalo de su padre por su conducta irreprochable y noble corazón, casi rogándole que se tomara la egoísta decisión de pensar en si misma por una única vez.

El nombre de la joven era Sakura Haruno, venia de la isla Tinos, en Cefalonia. La hermosa joven poseía una belleza extraordinaria, inigualable y que hacía que de vez en vez volteasen a verla los hombres presentes; piel blanca como el alabastro pero perfectamente sonrosada, largo cabello rosado plagado de rizos naturales y cadenciosos que caían libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, usaba unos jeans color negro ajustados al contorno de sus muslos y caderas, destacando más su figura por los botines de cuero color negro que usaba en consonancia con una blusa gitana de seda y gasa blanca, de recatado escote alto y redondo, mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas hasta casi cubrirle las manos. Sencilla, inocente, pero encantadora en su sencillez.

-Todo esto es magnífico- menciono Sakura, tanto para sí como para su mejor amiga.

-Debo admitir que yo me quede más cautivada con el Harem- disto Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga y compañera de viajes, -un Sultan con tantas mujeres a su disposición…yo desearía que pasara al revés- reconoció con un risa divertida ante sus fantasías.

Con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, Sakura Haruno no era menos que un prodigio, en su último año de universidad, era tal su inteligencia y compromiso por aquello en lo que creía que había podido adelantar sus años de estudio, terminando la secundaria a los dieciséis años, e iniciando la universidad ese mismo año. Provenía de una familia adinerada, su padre Kizashi era un empresario multinacional muy habilidoso y afortunado pero que mantenía un ambiente muy familiar y austero en su hogar, Su madre Mebuki era una talentosa abogada, y dedicaba sus instantes libres a efectuar obras de caridad en pro de los más necesitados y de las que Sakura—voluntariamente—formaba parte cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y-por otro lado-estaba su hermana menor Matsuri que estaba estudiando en la academia de arte y que tenía un talento envidiable, pero era un tanto indisciplinada e irresponsable ya que le gustaba disfrutar de la vida como toda adolescente, o no como ella misma que desde siempre había sido responsable como primogénita de la familia.

Colgando la correa de la cámara alrededor de su cuello, Sakura busco en el interior de su bolso, extrayendo una especie de agenda o block de notas, y un lápiz, escribiendo los nuevos veneros históricos que aprendía a cada momento que tomaba fotografías y leía parte de las placas conmemorativas había y por haber. Habiendo registrado en su " _bitácora_ " aquello que consideraba necesario, Sakura regreso su bloc de notas al interior de su bolso que acomodo sobre su hombro derecho. Sonriendo para sí misma, la Haruno volvió a sostener su cámara y enfocarla adecuadamente para tomar otra fotografía de los pasillos y de todo cuanto se hallase a su alcance, estar en un Palacio así de único era simplemente un sueño, el Palacio que-en los siglos pasados-había albergado a la dinastía, al Imperio de los Uchiha, a la casa real predominante del mundo, un Imperio que había superado el ascenso y descenso del sol y que había permanecido incólume como ninguna otra casa real europea lo había hecho, o por lo menos durante más tiempo que otras casas reales y sociedades monárquicas. En la actualidad Konoha, o más bien el País el Fuego, era una sombra del original poderío Imperialista, pero a Sakura no podía evitar fascinarle todo cuanto rodeaba a aquel hermoso pero triste y desolador Palacio.

-En ese caso deberíamos haber ido a China o Angola- recordó Sakura aludiendo los Harem masculinos que, sabía, existían, mientras revisaba las fotografías que había tomado con su cámara.

-El Paraíso, vayamos la próxima vez- pidió Ino con ojos de cachorrito para poder convencerla.

-Tal vez- divago Sakura sin ser del todo concreta con respecto a esa posibilidad.

Amigas las había y de muchos tipos, pero ciertamente poca serian como Ino que si dudarlo ni por un segundo armaba su maleta cuando ella mencionaba la palabra " _viaje_ ", juntas habían recorrido Londres, Paris, Roma, Venecia, Nápoles y Japón, a sus dieciocho años habían conocido el mundo más que la mayoría de la gente. Ino era el tipo de amiga que le hacía sombra; poseía una belleza tal que llamaba atención de diseñadores y empresas de modelaje, tenía números telefónicos e innumerables contactos para probarlo, y no hacía nada por disimular sus encantos; unos ajustados jeans azul oscuro, casi negro, hacían parecer aún más largas su piernas así como los altos tacones aguja de color negro de cuando mínimo quince centímetros que hacina ver diminuta Sakura en comparación con ella, una traslucida blusa de chiffon azul parecía ser recatada con el cuello alto y redondo que se transparentaba con toda la intención, con los laterales, hombros y la espalda hechos de encaje a juego y un fajín que se cerraba con un broche en forma de tulipán. Sus sedosos cabellos rubios caían libremente tras su espalda, con un mechón cubriendo a medias el lado izquierdo de su rostro, haciendo más vivaces sus ojos aguamarina como dos gemas. Ino tenía novio, Sai, graduado recientemente en Economía, y según Sakura tenía entendido ambos eran muy felices juntos desde hace ya tres años y a punto de querer formalizar su relación con el matrimonio en cualquier momento, pero si Sakura no conociera a Ino…por su forma de vestir diría que tenía toda la intención de conseguir un nuevo novio. Pocas personas estaban tan seguras de su físico como Ino para exponer sus encantos sin reparo alguno. _Ojala yo pudiera ser así_ , pensó Sakura para sí, negando de forma casi imperceptible. Sosteniendo su estuche y bolso en la mano derecha, Ino codeo a su mejor amiga co toda la intención, haciendo que Sakura la observase arqueando una ceja al no entender el porqué de este gesto de su parte.

-Y, hablando de hombres, ¿Cuándo piensas olvidar los estudios y elegir a un galán?- inquirió la Yamanaka como de costumbre, observando a los atractivos hombres que veía en los pasillos aledaños.

-Ino, mi pasantía aquí solo durara dos meses, quiero disfrutar de la arquitectura- objeto la Haruno de forma casi inmediata, mecánica por no decir menos y es que no quería pensar en eso, -después del Palacio tengo pensado visitar el Templo Nakano- aludió intentando cambiar de tema lo más posible, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de mucho.

-Sakura, olvida la virginidad y la imagen de buena hija por un día- rogó Ino en un murmullo para que nadie las escuchase, aun así Sakura la observo molesta por tan solo aludir aquello, -tu misma dijiste, dos meses- recordó alzando dos dedos como una niña a la que se le preguntaba lo obvio. Intentando no prestarle atención, Sakura entorno os ojos, revisando nuevamente las fotografías de su cámara. -Mira a tú alrededor, tantos hombres guapos y yo sin poder sacarles provecho- el amor a distancia no era nada bonito y dos semanas de abstinencia lejos de su novio le empezaban a pasar la cuenta…pero su mejor amiga y casi hermana valía la pena que pasasen algo de tiempo separados.

-Sai tiene mucha suerte- rió la pelirosa, divertida al ver la aparente frustración sexual de su amiga con motivo de la distancia.

-Infinita- suspiro la rubia, buscando en su bolso al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono. En cuanto vio de quien se trataba, un sonrisa infantil se apropió por completo de su rostro. -Es él, iré al Harem- se despidió para tener algo de privacidad.

-Diviértete- animo Sakura, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer.

Regularmente Ino siempre desatendía cosas por ella, tal vez porque intentaba que consiguiera novio al pasar tiempo con ella y algunos de sus amigos, pero Sakura apreciaba a niveles insospechados el tiempo que su mejor amiga le dedicaba, incluso había aprendido la definición grafica de _Coitus Interruptus_ en una de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Ino al encontrarlos accidentalmente en la cochera, en el auto del señor Inoichi. Era una suerte que el señor Inoichi y la señora Miyuki trabajasen tanto, o de lo contrario sabrían que la relación de Ino y Sai tenía toques de ninfomanismo y…otras cosas más. Definitivamente podía dejar de considerar su mente como la de una usual adolescente virgen y todo con motivo de las conversaciones y charlas motivacionales de su mejor amiga y de su hermana menor, Matsuri parecía más adulta que ella en ocasiones o más bien cuando le convenía que fuera así. Cambiando el royo de fotografía de su cámara por quinta vez en aquel día, Sakura reconoció el timbre de su teléfono, haciendo sonar " _Phoenix_ " de _Molly Sandén_. Abriendo su bolso, agradeció mentalmente no llevar tantas cosas consigo, dando casi inmediatamente con su teléfono, sonriendo como una niña al ver que se trataba de su padre. Una costumbre muy marcada en la familia era, su madre la llamaba a las diez de la mañana, su padre después del mediodía, su hermanita a las ocho y nuevamente su madre antes de la media noche recordándole que no se durmiera tarde. Ella estaba perdida sin ellos y ellos estaban perdidos sin ella.

-Hola papá- saludo la Haruno, sonriendo ante lo pendiente su padre que estaba de ella.

- _Hola, mi angelito_ \- contesto Kizashi, haciéndola sentir como una niña al llamarla así, - _¿Cómo estás?_ \- se interesó, camuflando a medias su preocupación, como siempre.

-Feliz, todo es maravilloso- chillo Sakura, a él no podía ocultarle cuanto le fascinaba estar allí. Parecía una especie de sueño, -recorriendo este Palacio siendo que estuviera en mi elemento- admitió extrañada, no se lo había dicho a Ino pero sabía que si podía decírselo a su padre.

- _Quizá estuviste ahí en otra vida-_ sugirió Kizashi ante las palabras de su hija.

-Te diré lo mismo que a Ino; sueña, papá- rió la pelirosa, negando para sí ante aquella insólita posibilidad, -¿Tu hijita una concubina o Sultana? Ya quisieras- bromeo extrañada por no normal que sonaba aquello en su mente, sin entender porque.

Ciertamente la historia de los Uchiha era fascinante, pero imaginarse como una Sultana…por favor, solo era ella, Sakura Haruno, creer en algo así sería extraño e incómodo porque ni en sueños podría vivir casi enclaustrada en un Palacio así y ninguneada por una cultura machista y patriarcal donde se debiera recurrir a la crueldad para ganar posición, voz y voto. Eso no iba con ella en lo absoluto. En total 37 Sultanes había gobernado el imperio Uchiha de principio a fin, el fundador había sido el Sultan Baru I, hijo del Bey Indra Otsutsuki y la Sultana Selyúcida Sanavber Uchiha cuya sangre noble le había permitido tener derecho sobre el trono y Sultanato como único sucesor. Por 623 años, más que cualquier otra casa o familia real en el mundo, la Dinastía Uchiha había gobernado el mundo entero aterrorizando con su poder a aquellos que osasen desafiarlos; al menos eso es lo que Sakura había comenzado entender desde un par de semanas antes de iniciar el viaje cuando su padre le había obsequiado un libro de más seiscientas páginas sobre el Imperio Uchiha que permanecía en su maleta en el hotel y que ya casi leía por la mitad, un tesoro para ella que amaba los libros. La historia era atrapante, como la atmósfera de aquel Palacio, hombres y mujeres comunes pero forzados a vivir por un legado, un Imperio y una creencia que quizás nunca había sido la suya. Insólito y atrapante, por ello no le molestase que su padre la asociar ello, se estaba dejando sumergir por esta historia.

- _¿Dónde estás?_ \- curioseo Kizashi, lamentando no tener el tiempo para acompañar a su hija en este nuevo viaje.

-Por ahora, recorriendo los pasillos e Ino está en el Harem- en son de sus palabras y con la cámara colgando de su cuello, la Haruno tránsito por el pasillo, observando con atención los hermosos decorados de mármol y oro. -Ya tome fotografías de los aposentos del Sultan, la Sala del Consejo, los Aposentos de la Madre Sultana y, valga la redundancia, el Harem- no necesitaba revisar su bloc de notas, en su mente aún estaban esos elegantes salones con baldosas multicolor, mármol, tapices, seda…Kami, todo era como estar dentro de un sueño, en otra vida, -creo que ya no me faltan más fotografías, y gaste otro rollo- menciono algo avergonzada, aunque afortunadamente tenía otros diez royos de sobra, por si acaso, y pensaba comprar otros más ante los lugares turísticos que aún le quedaban por visitar.

 _-Estás muy emocionada_ \- afirmo Kizashi al escucharla, sonriendo al ver que su plan de hacerla feliz había resultado y con eso él también era feliz aunque la extrañase mucho.

-Sí- escuchándose, Sakura sintió que esa escueta palabra no era suficiente para expresar su agradecimiento…la experiencia de estar en un lugar así era algo inolvidable y que su padre desperdiciase dinero de esa forma solo para hacerla feliz era algo que pocos padres podían hacer, pero su padre era el mejor papá del mundo, desde luego. -Papá, en verdad te agradezco que hayas hecho esto por mí, es una experiencia que jamás olvidare.

- _Por eso lo hice, mi angelito_ \- contesto Kizashi con naturalidad. El mayor deseo de un padre era que su hija estuviera feliz y él intentaba dedicar todos los momento libres a ello, tal como Mebuki, - _recuerda nuestro trato, dos meses, no pienses en volver antes_ \- sabía que Sakura disfrutaba de conocer el mundo, pero por momentos parecía permitir que su amor por su familia la hiciera olvidar su propia felicidad, aquella que merecía encontrar junto a alguien más y que parecía postergar a conciencia, y tenía razones a decir verdad.

-Estarás llorando por mí- objeto Sakura, bromista, sin negarse a disfrutar del viaje, sabiendo que su padre se torturaba por dentro al tenerla tan lejos y ella a él.

- _Lo sé, pero quiero que te liberes un poco de las presiones que tienes aquí en casa_ \- insistió Kizashi.

-Papá, si yo no rescato a Matsuri, ¿Quién lo hará?- se aventuró a cuestionar la pelirosa que sin llegar a exagerar, pensaba arduamente en que clase de locura estaría cometiendo su hermana, justo antes de dormir.

- _Buen punto_ \- admitió Kizashi, sin darse por vencido aunque sonando algo derrotado.

Matsuri era su antítesis, si ella seguía las reglas, no ocasionaba problemas y era perfeccionista…Matsuri llegaba tarde a casa, se la pasaba en fiestas y aunque sus notas en la Escuela de Arte eran excelentes, su comportamiento como una joven de casi diecisiete años, hacía que sus padres y ella misma se preocupasen a niveles abismales, en ocasiones llamando a la policía porque se desaparecía todo un fin de semana, eso y porque cambiaba de novio tan seguido que al final nadie sabía si el chico en cuestión era confiable, de buena familia…o qué tipo de antecedentes delictuales tenia. Pero, había que comprender a Matsuri y Sakura intentaba hacerlo siempre que podía, tal vez su hermanita había creído tan pegada a su sombra de hija responsable que simplemente intentaba demostrar cómo era realmente o que simplemente que era diferente de lo que muchos pudieran especular sobre ella, porque ella era testigo de que cuando estaban juntas, peleaban con almohadadas, veían películas románticas y cenaban juntas como dos hermanas cualquiera. Nunca habían tenido problemas y se extrañaban a través de la distancia, a su manera claro. Tal vez gozaran de más dinero que otras personas, pero aun así Sakura calculo mentalmente la cantidad de dinero que significaba una llamada a distancia de ese tipo, además de la hora que sería en Cefalonia, y no quería que su padre dejase sus deberes de lado o faltase a una junta solo por hablar con ella, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

-Bueno, tengo que colgar o gastaras mucho dinero- recordó la Haruno sin perder ese cómplice tono bromista que siempre compartía con su padre.

- _Ya gano mucho_ \- riño Kizashi a modo de defensa, escuchando a su hija contener una carcajada.

-Y quiero que ganes más- ánimo ella, cubriéndose los labios para acallar el ataque de risa que por poco y la hubo dejado en evidencia, -adiós papá, te amo, saluda a mamá y a Matsuri por mí- pidió inevitablemente aunque si fuera a hablar con ellas más tarde.

- _Lo haré_ \- prometió Kizashi sin problema, - _te amo, adiós_ \- se despidió amorosamente.

-Adiós- murmuro Sakura.

Sin dejar de caminar y con la mirada baja, finalizo la llamada, regresando su teléfono al interior de su bolso…

Tradiciones las había muchas, aún más si eran de carácter familiar y desde que Sasuke Uchiha tenía memoria ese Palacio y la historia del Imperio Uchiha habían formado parte de su vida. Según su madre le había dicho una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando había sido un niño de no más de siete años; el Imperio Uchiha había desaparecido en los años veinte, los políticos y la república democrática se había hecho con el poder como antaño lo habían hecho los Sultanes durante el medievo. Los aun miembros de la dinastía habían partido al exilio a los cuatro puntos cardinales en espera de correr la desgracia de la muerte como si había sucedido con otros menos afortunados miembros de las diversas casas reales de Europa durante y después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Entre esos remanentes del Imperio, un hombre llamado Fujitama, su abuelo, había regresado a Konoha hacia tan solo unas décadas, volviendo a usar el apellido de su madre; Uchiha, que había sido una princesa o Sultana del Imperio, radicando de forma permanente en la que antes había sido la capital del imperio. Su padre Fugaku había nacido en Konoha donde trabajaba como abogado y allí había conocido a su madre Mikoto que pese a su dulce exterior tenía una expresa textil de reconocimiento internacional. Tenía un hermano seis años mayor, su nombre era Itachi, graduado en Administración de Empresas, más que dispuesto a hacerse cargo del trabajo de su madre algún día. Ambos eran prácticamente inseparables y no era broma, desde que tenían memoria, lo más lejos que habían estado el uno del otro era…la distancia entre su habitación que de hecho eran vecinas.

Tal vez la vinculación sanguínea que tenían con el desaparecido Imperio Uchiha había sido la razón por la que a él en especial le habían dado el mismo nombre que habían tenido dos de los Sultanes; _Sasuke I_ " _el cruel_ " y _Sasuke II_ , aunque no por ello se sentía identificado con ese pasado Imperialista. Cada año, su madre insistía que debía visitar ese Palacio, hasta ese punto de su vida a sus dieciocho años, se le había hecho una rutina muy marcada, según su madre siempre, siempre, se debía tener presente el pasado y a su vez la relevancia que eso tenía en el futuro. Intentando aligerar la carga de su hermano mayor, igualmente se había graduado en Administración de Empresas, aunque no con el propósito de realmente hacerse cargo del actual trabajo de su madre algún día, no, ese no era su propósito. Había ido a los mejores colegios y secundarias, a la mejor universidad de Konoha y había sido el primer en todo como su hermano antes que él, más pese a haberse adelantado años en comparación con otros de sus amigos a su edad, nuevamente estaba cursando una nueva carrera en la universidad, esta vez por placer propio; Relaciones Internacionales. Desde niño era afín a la política, quería marcar una diferencia por más idealista que sonase o así lo definía su hermano Itachi que había dicho estado dispuesto a apoyarlo aunque nadie más lo hiciera, aunque si lo habían hecho. En ocasiones los sueños debían perseguirse sin importar que tan irrealizables parecieran, en tanto no dañasen a nadie más e por medio, por supuesto, porque lo único que impedía que se realizaran era la propia voluntad de quien los tuviera.

Sabía que gozaba de una situación—en teoría—mejor que la de otras personas, aunque no se sentía particularmente mejor por ello, de hecho estaba convencido de que su casa y el lugar en que vivía eran mucho más grandes que las de la mayoría de la gente que vivía en Konoha, aunque nunca tenía intención alguna de despilfarrar " _su dinero_ " del modo en que si lo hacían otros chicos de su edad. Lucía una sencilla camiseta gris oscuro, de cuello redondo y mangas cinco centímetros por sobre la altura de las muñecas, una sudadera purpura oscuro que ligeramente parecía marrón al intercalar la luz cola sombra mientras transitaba por el pasillo y que permanecía abierta, con las manos en los bolsillos frontales de los pantalones de mezclilla azul grisáceo oscuro. Como siempre había hecho lo mejor posible por intentar parecer decente aunque le costaba trabajo, en contrapunto con el liso cabello ébano de su hermano Itachi, él había heredado el mismo cabello azabache azulado de su madre solo que rebelde a excepción del flequillo que enmarcaba los lados de su rostro. Tal vez debería haber regresado a casa, pero extrañamente había sentido deseos de pasear por la ciudad y casualmente uno de los lugares más tranquilos para hacerlo era el Palacio imperial, no, no era ninguna broma. Era miércoles y no había tanta gente como de costumbre. Había salido antes de la sesión de entrenamiento en armas y técnicas de combate, no era un requisito que supiera como defenderse en cualquier situación, pero en el colegio habían pedido actividades extra curriculares y él había encontrado lo que mejor le permitía deshacerse del estrés.

Distraído, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, solo fue capaz de regresar a al realidad tras doblar en la esquina del pasillo y chocar a medias con una joven que se vio enviada en una caída, salvo que él atino casi por instinto a envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura, impidiéndole caer, sintiendo de paso como se aferraba sus hombros para recobrar el equilibrio, más nada pudo prepararlo para lo que vio. Había conocido a muchas mujeres hasta ese momento de su vida, un cuarto de ellas habían sido novias suyas, literalmente, pero se sintió como un mortal que no había conocido la belleza jamás o por lo menos no hasta ese punto. Aquella joven alzo la vista, encontrando sus ojos con los suyos; tenía un rostro hermoso, perfecto y adorable, de facciones puras y delicadas, unos largos rizos rosados como las flores de cerezo le llegaban hasta la altura de las caderas, brillantes y muy sedosos según percibía contra sus manos. Su rostro de porcelana, levemente ovalado y delicado como ningún otro que hubiera visto, iluminado por unos grandes y brillantes orbes que tenían una belleza sin igual, dos extraordinarias esmeraldas de un verde tan profundo que sentía que podía ahogarse en ellos, que brillaban de inocencia y seguridad, reflejando al mismo tiempo una exquisita suavidad. Era delgada pero de unas curvas sugerentes y perfectas que parecían ensalzarse con esos jeans negros y que contrastaban con la agitanada blusa blanca. Todo en ella irradiaba pureza y suavidad: su delicado rostro, era la representación de la pureza y la dulzura personificada…parecía un ángel.

La belleza era subjetiva, se suponía que todos pensaban de manera diferente y lo que era agradable o desagradable para uno no lo era para otros, lo había comprendido desde el principio cuando Ino le había presentado a muchos chicos; guapos, sí, pero literalmente sin cerezo o por lo menos no que usasen para pensar, pero esos ojos…Kami, era como ver en la profundidad de un alma repleta de complejidad, había lucha, había fugo en esa aparente calma ónix, despertando algo extraño en ella, como si toda su vida hubiera sido vivida para llegar a ese punto. Su magnífico rostro de facciones a la vez finas y varoniles era el estuche de dos joyas, dos esplendidos ónix, puros y profundos, que le conferían una mirada penetrante y sin embargo de una gran suavidad. Su rebelde cabello azabache azulado formaba un flequillo que enmaraba lo lados de su rostro. Su cuerpo era espléndido, muy atlético y sin embargo esbelto, parecía tallado milímetro a milímetro como las antiguas estatuas: hombros musculosos, brazos poderosos, pecho amplio, piernas interminables, su figura era escultural y armoniosa, como la de un felino, seguro, de movimientos eran ágiles y gestos precisos. Alto y majestuoso, de piel blanca como el alabastro, este hombre era dueño de una belleza extraordinaria. Tenía un porte noble, una elegancia innata, una presencia imponente…como la prestancia de un rey. Todo en él era espectacular y pura perfección, tanto que Sakura hubo de repararse mentalmente en caso de que estuviera babeando y de ser así se avergonzaría infinitamente y desearía que la tierra se la tragase.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sasuke, únicamente soltándole las mano al verla recobrar plenamente el equilibrio, reprendiéndose mentalmente por casi quedarse boquiabierto.

-No, yo lo siento- se disculpó Sakura atropelladamente, acomodándose las mangas de la blusa y asiendo la correa de su bolso a su hombro, -perdón, no vi por donde iba- se llevó distraídamente una mano a la frente, acomodándose un mechón de cabello que se coló hacia sus hombros, sonriendo algo divertida por su propia torpeza y tardía reacción.

-¿Soy yo el que choco contigo y eres tu quien se disculpa?-inquirió el Uchiha sin poder evitar sonar divertido y algo confundido.

-Sí, pero me disculpo porque también fue mi error, estaba distraída- rió la Haruno sin perder costumbre, contagiada por la sonrisa ladina de él, -¿Y?- él la observo confundido ante su repentina pregunta, arqueando una ceja, -¿No merezco conocer el nombre de mi salvador?- inquirió intentando parecer casual.

No lo comprendía, había salido con un par de chicos hasta ese punto de su vida, algo inevitable teniendo a Ino como mejor amiga, ninguna relación había sido realmente en serio salvo por una oportunidad y aun así esta relación había sido desastrosa, o por lo menos para ella que por un año entero se había negado a la posibilidad de volver a intentar enamorarse, eso era suficiente para concluir la historia. Pero ahora y después de tanto tiempo, sentía un magnetismo extraño emanando de ella y únicamente por este desconocido, el momento en que sus miradas se habían entrelazado había originado un magnetismo que no entendía y que le pedía un nombre, deseaba saber con desesperación cuál era su nombre. Escuchándola, Sasuke se sintió como un completo idiota, ¿En serio no le había dicho su nombre? De estar presente, su hermano Itachi se habría burlado de él. No era el tipo de chico que era un casanova pero tampoco vivía en una cueva, había salido con un par de chicas por insistencia de su hermano y su mejor amigo Naruto, nada enserio a decir verdad, pero ahora que por fin alguien había llamado su atención por completo, como nunca…tenía que quedarse callado como un idiota. Al menos tenía tiempo de remediarlo según indicaba la mirada de aquella encantadora mujer delante de él a quien le tenido la mano, entrelazándola muy distraídamente con la de ella que le hubo correspondido de forma prácticamente inmediata. Había algo sumamente extraño en ella, no sabía que pero lo hacía sentir que esta no era la primera vez que la veía.

-Sasuke Uchiha- se presentó él.

-Sakura Haruno- correspondió ella, sin dejar de sonreír, estrechándole la mano, -¿ocurre algo?- lo vio fruncir ligeramente el ceño mientras la observaba.

Esperaba no tener una mancha en la cara o algo, porque de ser así mataría a Ino por no decirle.

-Tu rostro me resulta familiar- contesto Sasuke, absorto, como si la hubiera conocido durante toda la vida y ahora volviese a verla luego de una larguísima espera, no sabía porque pero se sentía así, -¿No hemos visto antes?- inquirió en caso de que no la hubiese notado antes, más lo consideraba imposible al no conseguir quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Creo que no, te recordaría- garantizo Sakura, convencida de no haber tratado con él jamás, ni de haberlo visto. -Pasante de Ciencias Políticas, último año, vengo de Tinos, Grecia- se presentó intentando sonar formal, eso y eludiendo decir que además estaba graduad en medicina. Él no tenía por qué saberlo, quizás pensaría en ella como una sabelotodo si se lo decía.

-Es todo un honor, señorita Haruno- correspondió el Uchiha con un tono aristocrático que la hizo reír melodiosamente. -Estudiante de Relaciones Internacionales, Konoha- se presentó de igual modo, siguiéndole la corriente.

Ahí, ambos, estrechándose las manos sin ser capaces de hacer nada que no fuese observar intensamente en los ojos de otro como así pudieran ver una eternidad de posibilidades que los hacia unirse sin comprender porque. El silencio, las sonrisas que se dirigían y la ausencia de personas—no en el pasillo en que estaban, más si en los aledaños—había creado un ambiente simplemente perfecto con un silencio y misticismo que ninguno de los dos daba señales de querer romper. Sin necesidad de leerse la mente, ambos sintieron este primer encuentro como _Deja Vu_ , sentina que lo hablan vivido alguna vez solo que o sabían cuándo o si había sido así realmente, pero si bien Sasuke había llegado a profundizar mentalmente en ello, ahora era Sakura quien intentaba entender en su mente como es que podía encontrar a una persona casi en la otra punta del mundo que sintiera como si lo hubiera conocido toda la vida. No era el tipo de chica que tenía tantos amigos del sexo opuesto, bueno, de hecho si tenía un par en contrapunto con Ino que segura o prácticamente se había acostado con todos ellos en un acto de rebeldía adolescente, pero algo extraño en su corazón, como un incómodo alfiler, le decía que si conocía a Sasuke Uchiha de alguna parte, no sabía de donde, solo lo sentía. Por un momento Sakura recordó las palabras de su padre diciendo que tal vez había estado en ese Palacio, en otra vida, más las desecho de inmediato, asociar aquello con la realidad como un respuesta a este aparente _Deja Vu_ , no tenía sentido.

-Debo reconocer que estoy de acuerdo contigo, nos hemos visto antes- admitió ella, sonriendo radiantemente, haciendo que sus ojos se iluminasen de alegría, -no sé cómo explicarlo, solo lo siento- menciono, sintiendo como si se perdiera en esos profundos orbes ónix.

Una vocecilla inocente en su mente quiso postular la posibilidad de, tal vez, tener un rostro común que quizás le hubiera hecho recordar a alguien en particular y no porque la hubiera visto alguna vez, más dudaba que eso fuera posible al ser griega, por no mencionar que extrañamente se le oprimió el pecho al pensar que quizás estuviera pensando en alguien. Se reprendió al sentir esto último. Solo sabía su nombre y en que estudiaba, eso no le daba derecho alguno a interesarse en él, además no había hecho ese viaje a esta—para ella—desconocida tierra para intentar tener un romance con nadie, lo había hecho para conocer más del mundo. Aun así, si Sasuke hubiera recordado a alguien al verla, eso no explicaba porque ella también tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes de este primer encuentro…todo aquello era demasiado extraño. Hasta ese preciso momento había sido poco menos que un idiota, okey, lo había remediado un poquito al decirle su nombre y comportarse apropiadamente, pero de todas formas sentía que debía esforzarse más, descontando el hecho de que ella se sentía tan confundida como él por sentir una especie de _Deja Vu_ apropiándose del momento. Quería conocerla mejor; si, sabía su nombre y que es lo que estaba estudiando, pero había más; quería saber que le gustaba, que la hacía reír o si podría verla otra vez. Era demasiado extraño, nunca antes en su vida recordaba haber llegado a sentirse así por nadie y cuando se refería a nadie era ¡nadie!...pero, quizás tuviera la invitación o sugerencia apropiada con que compensar el haber chocado con ella. Por un brevísimo instante agradeció de forma infinita que su hermano le hubiese prestado su auto.

-Ya que fui sumamente descortés al chocar contigo, ¿serias tan amable de aceptar que te invite a comer?- ofreció Sasuke, ansiando conocerla mejor, tan solo saber su nombre, ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz y risa parecían haberlo hecho adicto a su presencia. -Como disculpa, desde luego- añadió en caso de que esta proposición resultase demasiado invasiva.

-Claro, me da hambre cuando me golpean- acepto Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros sencillamente.

Sonriendo con algo de torpeza entre sí, descendieron sus miradas, dándose cuenta de que continuaba estrechándose las manos, pero no resultaba incomodo haber permanecido así por tantos minutos, sino salir de aquella situación, temiendo que dejaría un vacío que ya sentían de antemano. Adelantándose y sin dejar de sonreír, Sakura soltó la mano del Uchiha, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del de él con naturalidad, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Siguiéndole la corriente, Sasuke retomo sus pasos tal y por donde había venido, solo que junto a ella, sin preguntarle más, únicamente volteando a ver su rostro de vez en vez, encontrando esa sonrisa en todo momento, haciéndolo sentir infinitamente afortunado, dejando de preguntarse porque se sentía así, solo disfrutando de la sensación. Quizás fuese una mala amiga por dejar a Ino ahí, sola, le enviaría un mensaje luego, sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola, pero por ahora solo quería conocer mejor a Sasuke. Tal vez tuviera más motivos por los que gradecer a su padre por este viaje, ya que de no haberlo hecho no habría conocido a Sasuke. Alzando la vista hacia el otro al mismo tiempo, no pudieron evitar reír, prácticamente se estaban leyendo el pensamiento.

 _Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca se romperá_

* * *

 **PD:** ¡Al fin! La verdad es que no podía terminar la historia, se me apretaba mi corazoncito y aunque no lo hubiera parecido he aquí el final feliz como prometí :3 lo pensé hace meses atrás, pero no sabia si hacerlo o no, ya que dudaba que alguien se lo imaginase teniendo en cuenta todos los personajes a los que "mate" a lo largo de la historia :3 ahora les pediré a todos los que hayan seguido esta historia y la precuela " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan Sasuke & La Sultana Sakura**" que comenten si quieren que en base al final del epilogo continué con la secuela titulada " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana**" y que estará levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** " :3 como ya mencione, durante la próxima semana o la siguiente, actualizare el fic " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** ", " **El Clan Uchiha** " y " **El Emperador Sasuke** ":3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias y a quien le pido perdón mi larga ausencia:3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera película** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar en cuanto tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del universo de **"el Conjuro"** ( **"El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2: Enfield", "Sasori: La Marioneta" y "Sasori: La Creación"** ) y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
